


【 Ｈａｃｋｅｒｇｉｒｌ (ハッカーガール) 】 [ Ganondorf X Reader ]

by ClazeyJ



Category: Lego Ninjago, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Digital World, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, Multi, OC/Canon, Original Character(s), Prophecy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 632
Words: 917,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClazeyJ/pseuds/ClazeyJ
Summary: Isle Delfino has always been your home. From the sun-kissed beaches to the lush flora, there's no denying your kingdom is the most peaceful place on Earth. As its princess, you'd do anything to protect your island and its people. There won't be any fights, will there?The day before your eighteenth birthday, you're met with a grave warning. Your estranged father, the Overlord, is awakening from his dormant state, and he's out to conquer the Sixteen Realms. To counteract this, your advisor and Isle Delfino's mayor have enlisted the help of heroes from the kingdoms beyond your own: Hyrule, Ninjago and the Mushroom Kingdom. However, a great deal of interferences set you and your allies back. The most prominent of these interferences is in the form of an anonymous vigilante who goes by the name Hackergirl. And there's no telling which side she's fighting for.-Mario and Zelda are owned by Nintendo, Ninjago is owned by LEGO, and all of my original characters belong to me. This is a crossover and a RI fic. This is an alternate re-upload of my story from Wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/story/186867121-hackergirl-ganondorf-x-reader). Be sure to comment, give kudos and share if you enjoy the story!





	1. author's note and introduction with jacinta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mobcraft101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobcraft101/gifts).

_ _

_Hey there, guys!_

_My name is Jacinta, but you can call me Clazey. As many of you know, this is one of my many attempts to make a fanfiction about the video games and cartoons I really love. For the most part, all who read this won't be super familiar with the characters who appear, whether they be from the bustling streets of New Ninjago City, the vibrant atmosphere of Gerudo Town or the unforgiving twists and turns of the Underwhere, so I've decided to compile a list of the characters who will feature prominently in this fanfiction, along with pictures of the appearances I intend to write for all of them. This story will have a shit-ton of headcanons too, so uhhhhh bruh moment #2. I'd like to take the opportunity to tell you all that this is not the first version of Hackergirl (the original can be found at [this site.](https://www.wattpad.com/story/186867121-hackergirl-legend-of-zelda-x-lego-ninjago-x-super) There are some differences between the AO3 version of Hackergirl and its Wattpad counterpart; the biggest is that the chapters are broken into far smaller chunks of text. Without further ado, I'll introduce all of the main characters for you guys!_

**~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~**

** _INTRODUCING THE CANON CHARACTERS..._ **

_Lloyd Garmadon as the Green Ninja (does NOT deserve the shit he's about to go through)_

_Mario as the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom (you BET this homie gonna do the odyssey)_

_ _

_Link as the Hero of Hyrule (oh HYLIA LEAVE THE POOR CHILD ALONE HE'S ALREADY SUFFERED A CALAMITY AAAAAAA)_

_ _

_Misako Garmadon as the Archaeologist of Ninjago Museum (badass, will kick **your **ass, knows spinjitzu and can beat you in a rap battle to the death)_

_Princess Peach as the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom (she kinda deserves it for not upping her security _😤)

_Princess Zelda as the Princess of Hyrule (another innocent Hylian who's 'bout to be ruined by this fanfic)_

_Montgomery Garmadon as the Emperor of Ninjago (we only feed him condensed evil)_

_Bowser Koopa as the King of the Koopas (Verbalase Low Tetris Beatbox Remix plays for ten hours)_

_Ganondorf Dragmire as the Demon King (HE ISN'T HECKING BREATHING SOMEONE CALL A DIDDILY DARN AMBULANCE SSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK)_

_P.I.X.A.L Borg as Samurai X (you BET this won't be the end of your tour~)_

_Pauline Bucket as the Mayor of New Donk City (whAT??? A _ _HEADCANON SURNAME??? CLAZEY FUCKING J WHAT THE FRICK FRACK SNICK SNACK ARE YOU THINKING???)_

_Lady Urbosa as the Gerudo Chieftess (resurrected from the dead by the power of fanfiction, will probably kill kyle catpiss for all comparisons between her and the real queen of our universe)_

_Cole Bucket as the Master of Earth (he deserves a higher role than he gets in canon Ninjago, so 01110011 01110101 01100011 01101011 it, beyatches.)_

_Bowser Koopa Jnr as the Prince of the Koopas (most likely to perform the orange justice while being reprimanded by lloyd and zelda for leaving the fridge open again)_

_Midna as the Twilight Princess (she was the beyoncé in a school full of michelles)_

_Wu "Butts Are For Sitting On" Garmadon as the Master of Spinjitzu  
_

_Nya Smith as the Master of Water (avidly quotes rick o'connell from the mummy trilogy, loves to kick snakes out of the way and takes no shit)_

_ _

_Nabooru as the Sage of Spirit (cole's anime waifu)_

_ _

_Cappy as the Prince of Bonneton (this child doesn't deserve such a curse)_

_ _

_Bowser Jnr as the Shadow (bless this lil cinnamon roll)_

_Princess Harumi as The Quiet One (we'll yeet her soon, i promise)_

_ _

_Ultraviolet (she's really just in here for the memes haha)_

_ _

_The Overlord as your extremely estranged father (haha it's garmadon and lloyd with extra steps)_

_ _

_ **AND INTRODUCING THE OBLIGATORY OCS BC THIS IS A CLAZEY J FANFIC...** _

_Kylee Carta as the Electromancer (otherwise known as my obligatory and shameless Immortal Humans promotion _ _ and  _ _a major advocate of all beyoncé-related jokes, puns and references in this fanfic)_

_Corky as the Bonneton Explorer (who happens to be my shiddy Australian-accented persona from my super mario odyssey x reader fanfic)_

_Birdena Cavaliere as the Mushroom Kingdomer Sage of Light (your best friend who's always gotta go fast. some say she encompasses the spirit of a sapphire-quilled hedgehog. others demand to know why the author spent thirty minutes recolouring a generic pianta woman)_

_Hackergirl, the titular character of this story and an anon bitch (she'll probably spam memes into your dms if you're friends with her)_

_ _

_And finally...you! Yes, you! The reader! Yup, _ ** _you're _ ** _a character, too! Now, let's get on to the _  
**ｉｍｐｏｒｔａｎｔ** ** ** **ｓｔｕｆｆｉｅｓ** ** _._ **

**~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~**

** _basic stuffies that i think will be useful_ **

_1) Here are all the abbreviations I will use to describe you, the reader!_  
**[Y/N] **\- Your Name  
**[L/N] **\- Last Name  
**[F/C]** \- Favourite Colour  
**[E/C]** \- Eye Colour  
**[H/C] **\- Hair Colour  
**[S/C] **\- Skin Colour

_2) I'll try to update as fast as I can. As of writing this, five chapters are completed on Wattpad, but I'm sitting my ATAR and WACE exams (I'd rather watch paint dry), so you'll get around twenty or more here straight up, but further updates may be delayed for now._

_3) Yes, there will be a scene where Pauline, Ganondorf and Lloyd all belt out in song. This is a Clazey _ ** _J _ ** _fanfiction, beyatch._

_4) Yes, there will be ships. Lots of them. So many of my favourite ships. The Destiny's Bounty, the Odyssey, Bowser's entire fleet of airships, that ship in the Lanayru Desert that was destroyed by the grotesque love child of the Kraken from Pirates of the Caribbean and Mike Wasowski from Monsters Inc., you name it! Wahoo!_

_5) Each chapter will start with a link to a YouTube video. It'll pretty much be what I was listening to on repeat while I wrote the chapter. As of writing this author's note on the 6th of July, 2019 at 11:50 PM, I have been listening to "Jump Up Super Star" for little over three hours now._

_6) You can pretty much request one dungeon, level or episode from the following games and seasons, and I'll focus the next chapter on it._  
_~ Super Mario 64 (yayayayayayayayayayay-)_  
_~ Super Mario Sunshine (my favourite game in the entire series and my favourite game of all time, came out the year I was born!)_  
~ Super Paper Mario (mimi is the mario equivalent of my sleep paralysis demon)  
~ Mario and Luigi: Dream Team (you take ONE look at Antasma and tell me he doesn't look like the Overlord)  
_~ Super Mario Galaxy 2 (hecking junior)_  
_~ Super Mario Odyssey (i'd die for a sequel)_  
_~ Super Mario World (still stuck on the end of the final boss fight fricking bowser frick him so much)_  
_~ Luigi's Mansion (spoopy time)_  
_~ Luigi's Mansion 2 (spoopier time)_  
_~ Luigi's Mansion 3 (when it comes out!)_  
_~ Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Nabooru and Ruto are hecking hoes)_  
_~ Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (that is if i complete it hue hue)_  
~ Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker (complete with that swole af Gerudo hottie in a badass black robe 🥵🥵🥵)  
_~ Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (best final boss fight imo)_  
_~ Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (alternate title: I Can't Believe It's Not Ganondorf!)_  
_~ Hyrule Warriors (nO WAIT THIS GANONDORF IS MORE SWOLE AF _🥵__🥵__🥵_)_  
_~ Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (my favourite and first Zelda game!)_  
~ Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild 2 (atm we're just talking rehydrated Ganondorf (_🥵__🥵__🥵_) and bisexual haircut Zelda (mega _🥵__🥵__🥵))_  
_~ Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes (home of the best quotes in the series)_  
_~ Ninjago: Legacy of the Green Ninja (the overlord is a hecking hoe)_  
_~ Ninjago: Rebooted (my favourite season in the entire series, came out the year I graduated primary school!)_  
_~ Ninjago: Tournament (man FRICK chen)_  
_~ Ninjago: Possession (morro is a hecking hoe)_  
_~ Ninjago: Skybound (nadakhan needs to find a new girlfriend)_  
_~ Ninjago: Hands of Time (acronix and krux need new hobbies)_  
_~ Ninjago: Sons of Garmadon (home of kpop lady gaga, rehab reject and the big boi killow)_  
_~ Ninjago: Hunted (home of rehab reject and the big boi killow)_  
_~ Ninjago: March of the Oni (it deserved a whole season)_  
_~ Ninjago: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu (an upcoming season and ONLY if the episodes EVER come to DVD in AUSTRALIA COUGH COUGH)_  
_I want this fanfic to be a homage to my childhood and adolescence, and to yours, too! After all, it's the first quarter of our lives!_

_7) This fanfic will be stuffed with references to all sorts of other movies, video games, TV shows, books, real-life events and even fanfictions! There'll even be a few chapters dedicated to other fandoms I've been in and out of over the past few years!_

_8) In this fanfiction, you ([Y/N]) are female._

_9) I have a Spotify playlist of all the songs I link in the fanfic! It's down below~_

_ **https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3gXjVJjd0FSoKgrXZlNnWw?si=ZNx4b7zNR4yWJbUOTKy9Jg** _

**~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~** **☆** **~**

_I'm gonna close this off with my interpretation of what the main characters would say upon the realisation that they are in a Clazey J fanfiction, and the adequate response they would get from me. If you are interested in a serious fanfic, then I suggest you ignore the rest of this part and proceed to the next chapter._

_"Well, at least this isn't a Chima and Nexo Knights crossover - WAIT FRICK." - Lloyd_  
_"Well, at least this isn't a CD-I fanfiction - WAIT FRICK." - Mario_  
_"Who in the name of Demise _**_wrote _**_this vile book?" - Ganondorf_  
_"At least you ain't in the Immortal Humans, sis." - Kylee_  
_"I wonder if I've forgotten to tell my ninjas something..." - Wu_  
_"I can't believe I got kidnapped again." - Peach_  
_"FORTNITE FORTNITE ORANGE JUSTICE WHIP DAB TIK TOK THANOS CAR" - Bowser Jnr_  
"I dunno, I'm only twelve." - Cappy  
_"Stop following me!" - Zelda_  
_"I shall allow you to keep your life out of respect to the Princess!" - Urbosa_  
_"Hmm yes condensed evil mmm yes." - Garmadon_  
_"*anguished hyah*" - Link_  
"SLOW COACH-" - Birdie  
_"Garmadon come pick me up I'm scared" - Misako_  
_"Crikey. I'm on persona duty again, aren't I?" - Corky_  
_"How DARE you disturb my family VACATION?!" - Bowser_  
_"Aa__a_**_aA_a**A_AA__aa_aAaa**a_a__AA_AAAAAA**a_aAA_AaaA**_aaaaAA_A**_A_AAaaaA**_A__aa__AA_a**_~!" - Cole_  
"What is this Wattpad you speak of and why are you laughing?" - Midna  
"This will be the end of your tour." - P.I.X.A.L  
_"I can't believe I've been promoted!" - Pauline_  
_"01101000 01110100 01110100 01110000 01110011 00111010 00101111 00101111 01110111 01110111 01110111 00101110 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110100 01110101 01100010 01100101 00101110 01100011 01101111 01101101 00101111 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 00111111 01110110 00111101 00110110 01101110 00110011 01110000 01000110 01000110 01010000 01010011 01101100 01010111 00110100"_ _\- me_

_Now, if you are still reading, please realise that I am an idiot and this book will most likely be garbage. Love ya guys a bunch!_

_Pugs and kisses,  
Clazey J._

_meme. take your meme. fresh and hot. while the internet still lets me upload it. before it gets flagged for a not very cash money word._ _  
_

(thicc thighs save hecking lives, xoxo clazey)


	2. Prologue || Library

**Time: 11:22 PM, Eastern Ninjago Time  
Location: The National Museum of Ninjago, New Ninjago City  
Subject/s: Harumi Jade and Violet Urutora of Ninjago  
Motives: Unknown**

"You missed a shelf, y'know."  
"I'm _trying_, you idiot!"  
The two women continue scouring the underground archive for the file that had been entrusted with the National Museum of Ninjago. Piles upon piles of old, leather-bound books holding together by a thread, maps beginning to turn yellow with the spoils of age, and ancient, withered texts are buried amongst the two of them.  
"Do ya' think he'll _really _grant our wishes, Rumi?"  
"I...I _hope _so, Vi."  
The woman called 'Rumi' brushes her hand across the cover of an old Serpentine commander's journal, a man who has possibly been dead for thousands of years. She sees the various scars and marks that taint her pale, clammy skin; the bruises that still hide beneath her nails are deep and purple. They've never healed. It was a wonder she survived at all, for she'd been left in the rooftop of a forty-storey residential apartment building that had collapsed and cost her everything. Her beauty. Her relations.  
Her life.  
"This is it!" 'Vi' exclaims. "This is what we've been _looking _for!" She thrusts a leather-bound book with a cover as jet black as the night up in the air. Rumi stares at it. To say the thing's old is the understatement of the year. But she supposes it would be...considering its very owner died ten thousand years ago. That's longer than Ninjago's even been around.  
"This must be as old as the Oni Warlords..." she murmurs. "They...didn't the Overlord say that the traitor to the Oni was the mother of..._you-know-who?"_  
"You mean that little old tea shop lady who hung around _Lloyd Garmadon?" _Vi sneers back. "Harumi..._don't _make me laugh."  
She stops before grabbing her friend's wrist. Vi winces at her touch.  
"No. I know what I mean."  
"Enlighten me."  
"We need to _go_, Violet."  
"But..._why?" _Harumi's eyes begin to water.  
"I...I can see it," she decides. "A castle." Violet raises an eyebrow.  
"A _castle?"  
_"That's where he is."  
"You got that _all _from a book?"  
"I'm _telling _you, Violet. We need to go there."  
"And how on _Earth _are we gonna get all the way from Ninjago City to this supposed castle?"  
"We need to find a Hyrulean and follow them back to Hyrule. _Anyone _will do, as _long _as they're from Hyrule."  
Violet smirks.  
"Well...there's a bunch of girls from the Gerudo tribe that are visiting the Sea of Sand. Some sort of..._pilgrimage, _if you may. _Seven_ journeys to _seven_ kingdoms for their _supposed_ seven heroines, _blah, blah, blah-"  
_"And?" she demands.  
"I heard that they'll be headed to the City of Ouroboros to leave a tribute. Y'know, ever since that stupid Nindroid dropped in on Cyrus Borg's behalf and introduced the Gerudo tribe to the Internet, their chieftess has been posting non-stop like she's Kai _Smith _or something."  
_"Ugh," _Harumi scoffs before checking in her pocket.  
_It's still there.  
_"They may have scimitars..." Violet smirks, "but _we _have stun guns!" She begins to cackle, something that Harumi loathes. The sound makes her cringe.

Violet waits for Harumi to get into the black van. She can't believe that after all this time, her accomplice had survived. She spites Harumi with a burning, seething hatred, but she's also thrilled by the idea of a fast life. It had been a wonder she was able to bust out of prison in the first place. _Prison_. The ghost-white woman sneers something to herself, out of Harumi's earshot. It's become somewhat of a family tradition for the women in Violet's family to end up in prison, one way or another. Her mother had been incarcerated for murder. And her grandmother had done time for arson and thievery. Violet herself had ended up in there for gang-related crimes. But she wonders if Harumi, or _anyone _for that matter, knows where she's _truly _from. Violet eyes a lone strand of brightly-coloured hair amongst the jet black ponytail she wears. She pinches it with her nails and plucks it from her scalp. She stares at it for a while. She wonders if Harumi knows. Or if Killow had a feeling of it. Perhaps Mr E was suspecting of it...maybe Garmadon was guessing.  
She shakes her head.  
_"Violet!" _Harumi roars from the passenger seat. _"Get in here now!"  
"Coming!" _she hollers back. She grudgingly hops into the seat of the van she'd stolen from the prison. She knows it was for minor prisoner transfers; she'd seen Killow being escorted away from Kryptarium. She pats her pocket again in order to make sure it's there.  
It is.  
She lifts out the tiny pendant. It depicts the face of a dragonfly. She knows that they may not listen to Harumi, but they'll _have_ to listen to her.


	3. Chapter One || Island Princess

**Time: 7:22AM, Isle Delfino Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] [L/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're standing in the unusually empty streets of Delfino Plaza. Not one building remains occupied. All of the windows are boarded up. Not a single soul roams this place...not a single soul but you. There is no Sun in the sky, nor is there a Moon. The peak of a towering mountain behind the cluster of buildings is covered with a deep purple glow. Dark clouds cloak the sky, and as thunder rumbles in the background, you can see several of these clouds light up.  
And then you see him running down the street.  
The same silhouette of the man that's been in every single one of your dreams since the day your mother had passed away. He's always sprinting towards you, the clang of his boots smacking against the pavement. His crimson cape, complete with golden stitching to form the Gerudo insignia, flares out behind him as it struggles to keep up with his speed. He points behind you.  
"[Y/N]...run!"  
Before you can comprehend what's going on, a shard of jet black glass spears the ground before you. You can hear several voices yelling behind him. More and more figures accompany him.  
"It's too late! He's regained his full strength!"  
"We have to get you out of here!"  
"He's already taken them! We can't lose you, too!"  
But this time, your dream takes an unexpected turn.  
"[Y/N]..." another voice advises you. "Throughout history, many stories of heroes and heroines smiting evil in the name of light have unfolded."  
"Now it is your turn. The time has come for your story to be written."  
"Please be careful, [Y/N]."  
You open your eyes.  
_It's just a dream, [Y/N], _you assure yourself.

You lean against the balcony of your bedroom, taking in the wonderful sights of the scene before you. Azure blue skies dotted with crisp clouds create a backdrop for a picturesque scene of gentle waves rolling in from the southern seas. Several boats dot the canvas of the sea, each in wait for a multitude of succulent seafood. The Sun is beating overhead, providing your kingdom with a bright glow that other nations would kill for. Today's another ordinary day in Isle Delfino, but you love the ordinary here, for it is simply beautiful and breath-taking. It's security against the strange dreams you've been having each night. It's the same dream every time. Not one dream is different. You've been having this same dream ever since your mother had died in a fire. It starts the same, and ends the same. You're trapped in your own body, paralysed with fear as a man who's face you can't even see tells you to run for your life.  
The chime of a notification from your phone cuts your train of thought short.

You pull the phone from the pocket of your fluffy, [F/C] dressing gown and turn on the screen. You'd bought the latest BorgPhone as soon as it came out. You'd had some leftover money from your birthday, and you'd decided that it'd be best spent on a phone so that you could contact all your friends on the island. But it seems as of late, a _particular _Pianta girl has been abusing that privilege. Your eyes scan over the message from Birdie, the outgoing and sporty Pianta that you'd chosen to be your personal guard.  
_Hey, slow-coach, _you read. _Tell Dad that Mom said not to leave his dirty laundry on the floor._  
You giggle, considering that the head Shine Sprite Scholar had come rushing in this morning, shouting that he was sorry for being late and his kids were being rowdy and unruly again.  
"Okay..." You type out the word you speak before hitting send. You turn back into your room. You've already tossed your outfit for today onto the bed. It's a simple tank-top in your favourite colour, a pair of black denim shorts, some funky socks with your favourite fruit printed on them, and a pair of comfy sneakers. You'd wear flip flops, but the other day, a lady had been bitten by a vile serpent on the foot. While it wasn't deadly, she'd claimed it was painful and agonising. You'd hate for that same fate to befoul you. As you go to pick up the top, another ding from your phone alerts you that Birdie's found an adequate reply to gift you. "Are you still on for hanging out at Gelato Beach?" you read aloud. The idea's tempting, and besides, you have nothing better to do.  
"Okay."

**\- - -**

As the only human resident of Isle Delfino, it's hard to stay hidden from the Piantas. More often than not, you have to sneak out to ensure you're not accompanied by half of the Isle Delfino Guard. And then the police will most likely find you roaming around the island and drag you back to Bianco Castle, where you're reprimanded by Mayor Sindaco and Birdie's father for leaving without permission. And then Birdie begs them to let you back out, to which they reluctantly agree, with the condition that the two of you are guarded by at least forty soldiers. Honestly, it's overkill. Not _one _person in Isle Delfino could hurt a fly. And on the one occasion someone _did _bring harm to the people of the island, you were six, and it was _graffiti. _Graffiti, of all things! And Sindaco and Cavaliere think someone's out to _kill _you every time you head one foot outside of the castle! _Honestly, _some people make your blood boil...

Birdie, the yellow Pianta that's been your best friend ever since you could remember, is sitting on the sandy islet with the single palm tree and the swing. She's dressed in her favourite orange sundress, complete with a hibiscus pattern in white, and she's also wearing a straw hat, in which the leaves of the plant that grows from the top of her head stick out from. Her eyes are wide and take in everything. She's brought her BorgPhone and her speaker from home, and is busy sprinting in the shallow waters as the jazzy-pop song that had swept across the world recently plays. There's something about her love for running that you don't get. She's passionate about it, passionate to the point where you think she'd run off the face of the Earth if someone didn't stop her.  
"Hey, [Y/N]!"  
Birdie skids to a stop, sending a flurry of water slushing away. She holds out a shiny metal circle, that upon further observation, appears to be a golden medallion. The anterior half of a Shine Sprite appears to be on the front of the medallion. You turn it over, and it's mainly flat, save for a geometric symbol consisting of three triangles that form one big triangle. You've never seen it before.  
"Look what I found in the nest of the Sand Bird today!"  
"Ooh!" you beam as she hands it to you. The metal feels warm in your hands, suggesting that she's been carrying it in her hands all day. "What _is _it?" You hand it back to her, and she pockets it in your dress.  
"I was gonna ask Dad, but he was already at work by the time I found it." You take a seat in the sand, your fingers shifting through the grains in search of a small twig you can snap.  
"I wonder if there's other ones like it around..." you consider. You let out a yawn, which your friend most _clearly _notices.  
"It's, like, seven in the morning," she snorts. "It's a wonder Sindaco hasn't scolded you for the night life yet!" You chuckle to yourself before taking your bag off your back and throwing it into the sand in front of your feet.  
"Did you see the Discord server last night?" you ask. She giggles as she takes a seat next to you and looks over at your phone. You unlock your phone and open the app before heading over to the memes channel that Birdie's older brother Michael, and Sindaco's son Vincent, had been spamming up until the nice and early hours of 3 AM. It had been back and forth since you'd planned on going to sleep, and they continued to tag you and thirty others in a bunch of memes so edgy and offensive that if any of the adults saw them, there'd be hell to pay. Still, you'd watched the battle of the century unfold. Over all, there were three hundred messages sent, with half of Isle Delfino's teenage population up and watching the whole thing unfold. A lot of them were roasts towards people in the group chat, as well as the adults of the island. To be honest, you feel offended there weren't any directed towards you...but you know why it didn't happen.  
"Yeah," she agrees with a giggle. "Like, I didn't know Vinny had _that_ sort of arsenal on hand."  
"Should we go on the swing for a bit?" you ponder. She nods her head.  
"I was thinking the same thing!" she beams.

You take off your shoes and socks before stepping into the shallow waters near the wooden swing. It's been there for as long as you can remember. You remember Birdie's father saying that your grandfather and Birdie's grandfather had built it for your mother and Mrs Cavaliere when they were kids, and that despite being made of wood and rope, it still stands strong today. You like to think that it reminds you of the close friendships with the Royal Family of Isle Delfino and the Shine Sprite Scholars. While Birdie isn't likely to become a Shine Sprite Scholar herself, she's still part of the family who leads the group. Birdie lifts you up into the air with ease; a Pianta's strength is beyond imagination. You scoot onto the seat before holding out your hand so that she can pull you up. The two of you wiggle around for a bit before you're comfortable, and then you begin to rock the swing back and forth. The two of you are quiet, watching out for any police on the shore who might be looking for you. You hope they don't...but you know they will.  
"You okay?" Birdie asks. "You seem a little..._off."  
_"I...sometimes I wish I wasn't the Princess of Isle Delfino," you whisper. "I mean...it's nice having a big home, but I feel like people are either scared of me or defensive of me."  
"Maybe we should run away," she suggests out of the blue. "We could do it, you know. All we need is a boat or a plane, and then we're off." You frown.  
"Where would we even go? Isle Delfino's surrounded by nothing but water."  
"We could go _anywhere, _[Y/N]. We could go to _Ninjago_...or _Hyrule_...or the Mushroom _Kingdom..._we could go _anywhere." _She stops for a moment. She just stays still, and the swing slows with her. "[Y/N]...do you think there's bad people outside of Isle Delfino?"  
"No," you answer. "Not at all."  
"I mean..." she admits, "ever since I found this medallion...I've been hearing things. Hearing names. I keep hearing stuff about Sages or something like that."  
"Sages?" you ponder. "Hmm..."  
"I...I keep seeing the faces of people," she confesses as she takes out the medallion once more. "And...I can't help but wonder...if there's more to this world than Dad and Mayor Sindaco let on."  
You're both quiet, just watching the gentle waves as they lap at your legs.  
She lets out a scoff.  
"Sindaco can _shove _it," she murmurs.  
And with that, she hops off the swing. You know why.  
Her reasoning for leaving lies with the two big and burly police officers that stand behind you.

**\- - -**

_"[Y/N]!" _Sindaco exclaims as you're escorted to the throne. You stare down at the carpeted floor in shame. You don't know why, but every time this happens, you just feel guilty. Like you've been caught red-handed with a murder weapon.  
"Birdena..." Cavaliere frowns at his daughter, who's got her arms crossed over her chest and a frown upon her face. Sindaco tuts.  
"You girls know better than this." Your guardian lets out a hefty sigh. "If you want to go out, then you're to be escorted by some guards! _No _ifs or buts!"  
"Some guards doesn't equal half of Isle Delfino!" you snap back. He glowers at you.  
"You are a _princess, _and I will not let you roam around without protection!"  
"Tell me," you sneer. "What's the worst crime that's happened here during my time on the throne?"  
They both fall silent.  
_"Exactly-"  
_"Your mother's murder," Sindaco whispers.  
Murder? This is the first you're hearing of it in Isle Delfino.  
All sorts of things are running through your mind now.  
_"You_ said she died in a fire," you hiss. "Don't _lie-"_  
"That house was the place of her death," Cavaliere explains with a hefty sigh, "but it was not how she died. No, Princess. She was impaled by the blade of a sacred sword, and her body was left to disintegrate by her murderer." Your vision begins to wobble a bit.  
"Why?" you whisper back. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because it was your father," Sindaco tells you. Your heart drops. You'd never known your father, either. You'd been told _he'd _died before you were even born. You're sick and tired of hearing the lies from everyone. First, you're finding out your mother's death was premeditated murder, and now you're being told that it was your father who'd done it. "It was never a good relationship between them. They always fought...it was expected of two people from vastly different backgrounds like they were."  
"Why'd he do it?" you ask. Birdie remains silent throughout all of this.  
"Because your mother fell in love with someone who was of both the light and the dark," Cavaliere tells you. "After you were born, she was convinced that darkness in its pure form was an evil thing...but then she met a man just _like _you. A child of the gods, both with divine and chaotic powers."  
"But she was killed. And your father went as far as going against everything he believed in to ensure that he followed suit."  
"But...this one still lives today. And it is he that shall help you defeat the likes of your father."  
"What on Earth are you two _on _about?" you murmur. Cavaliere takes a steady breath of air.  
"There comes a time where one must say goodbye to the life they have known," he informs you. "As much as we hate to say it...you are no longer a child."  
"It's about _time," _Birdie remarks, and you smile a bit at her words.  
"Isle Delfino is the birthplace of light," he continues. "Your father is a man who controls the darkness at its purest, most unadulterated level. He is the source of all evil that plagues the Sixteen Realms. He's been defeated time and time again...but he is resurfacing with an even greater ambition. [Y/N]...he wishes to kill you, for you are the only person who has the power to oppose him."  
"You didn't think to tell me _any _of this before?" you frown. "I mean...it would've been nice to know." Cavaliere blinks.  
"[Y/N]..." he informs you. "You must meet the heroes and heroines who will aid you in your quest to defeat the Overlord." He takes a step down from his place next to the throne. "Tonight, you shall meet the Seven Sages of the three sacred lands, and you meet the lands' Champions, too. Your training will be straightforward while the Overlord remains dormant...however, he will not be so for long. [Y/N]...the Shine Sprites sense something grave will happen today. They have never been this agitated since the night of your mother's death. I suggest that today, of all days...please stay in the castle."  
"But-" Birdie starts.  
"Let's go to my room," you usher her as you grab her wrist and drag her away.

**\- - -**

"I don't believe it..." Birdie declares. She watches you shove your belongings into a bag. You're planning on heading out again. You don't know where, but anywhere that'll annoy Sindaco and Cavaliere is peachy for your plans.  
"Neither." You stop for a moment and hover your hand between two hair brushes. "Bet they made it up to scare me into staying inside. Who even _believes _that sort of shit?"  
"Not us," she grins. "We aren't nuts. I mean, like...wasn't the Overlord a Ninjagian deity?"  
"I don't believe them," you repeat. "They're making up silly prophecies because they're running out of rope. I'm turning eighteen tomorrow...and I'll be the monarch. What _I _say will go."  
"The others are planning on sneaking into the castle at midnight," she whispers as you zip your bag up. "They're gonna play, like, loud and obnoxious music when the clock strikes twelve." You snicker.  
"All those other people that Sindaco and Cavaliere invited over will get a rude shock," you smirk. She giggles back at you.  
"So...when will I be meeting you?" she ponders.  
"Whenever," you respond. "But just make sure to text me before you leave."  
"Okay," she promises. "I'd better head over to the smoothie shack for my shift." She gets up from your armchair and gives you a high five before leaving your room. You shove the bag underneath your bed in an attempt to hide it from any maids or guards who could potentially stumble across it.  
It'd be a disaster if they found it.  
You decide to ensure that they won't come knocking around your room any time soon.

You remain lying in your bed and clutching your stomach while feigning a fever. You've made sure to cocoon yourself with as many blankets as humanely possible.  
_"Ugh..."_ you groan out loud as one of the maids places the steel end of a digital thermometer underneath your tongue. She frowns at the numbers.  
"Your temperature is perfectly _fine_, Princess [Y/N]," she protests. You hitch your breath and puff your cheeks, as if to pretend you've vomited in your mouth. She raises an eyebrow. "You're not fooling me. Now...tell me, why do you want to go outside?" You don't speak. She chuckles and glances around. "Look...if I get caught doing this...can you rehire me tomorrow?"  
"Doing what?" you ask.  
"Sneaking you out," she smiles. You grin.  
"Yes, _please," _you beam.  
"I have to prepare your bed, then," she tells you. "Go off and tell the Mayor that you're going to have a rest, and that you wish to be undisturbed, alright?"

You're in the throne room once more, where Sindaco and Cavaliere stand and discuss what they'd already told you before. You decide to put on the saddest tone you can muster.  
"Hi..." you murmur as you stare at the ground and shuffle your feet around a bit.  
"Whatever is the matter, Princess?" Cavaliere inquires.  
"Not...not much," you whisper. "Just...I might go to sleep for the night."  
"Princess...it's eleven in the morning," Sindaco protests.  
"I'm...sorry I don't have a proper sleep cycle," you mutter. "Just...uh...please don't wake me up. I'm really tired...and I...uh...need sleep."  
"If you insist, Your Majesty," he sighs. "But you'll have to be ready to meet the Sages and Champions in ten hours, and that includes dressing yourself."  
"Oh...okay," you whisper.  
_I've got until nine? _you think with an internal grin. _Yippee! _You remain composed throughout this, and you slump out of the throne room. When you close the door behind you, you can't help but smile at how easy it was to pull the rugs over their eyes.

You decide that you definitely _do _have some time to kill before you go out and see Birdie again, for her shift goes for a good six hours. As you enter your room, you spot the maid making your bed in such a way to make it appear that someone's sleeping in your bed.  
"How'd it go?" she inquires as she pinches the blanket in a few places to make it look more natural.  
"I've got until eight at night," you explain. "But...I don't know how I'm gonna stay outside without anyone _spotting _me..."  
"I'd suggest going to Delfino Plaza," she tells you. "Many human tourists will be there at this time of day, and dare I say...the stalls have the best fruits money can buy!"  
"Okay!" you grin. "Thank you for the help!"  
"No problem!" she responds as you sling your bag over your shoulders and head out of your bedroom once more.


	4. Chapter Two || The Tourists Of Isle Delfino

When you reach the bustling streets of Delfino Plaza, you can't help but look at all the beautiful buildings. They're all in nice, summery colours, and there's several stores, cafés, restaurants and stalls, as well as the island's radio station and a motel. You come to the realisation that your maid's right.  
_I've never seen so many people around Isle Delfino before! _you think in an excited tone. _And...wow! Are those other _**_humans?!  
_**You can't help but stare at them all.  
You've never seen this number of people belonging to your own species here in one spot. They take photos in front of the Grand Pianta Statue (which depicts your ancestor, the First King of Isle Delfino), and they hover out the front of the gelato shop as their friends order different flavours. They chat away about how they're excited to spend the next two weeks here...or about how they're going to miss the island as they head back to their homes and their boring desk jobs.  
You can't help but walk around and take in the town.

You decide to heed your maid's advice and head to the stalls, where several street vendors are selling fruits. You notice that out of all the fruits that are advertised, one remains sold out.  
Bananas.  
"Hey, you!" a pink Pianta man hollers. "You look like you're _starving _there, miss! How about I give you a special deal?" He thrusts a woven basket in your direction. The thing's overflowing with a great deal of fruits, ranging from coconuts and melons to pineapples and durians. "A _whole _basket filled to the brim with the freshest fruits from the Coconut Farm...get this...for only thirty coins!"  
"No, _no!" _a green Pianta snaps. He holds out a basket of fruit that looks slightly less fresh. "I can do _twenty _coins!"  
"I can do _ten!"  
_"Five!"  
_"Four!"  
_You ignore all the other people who are shouting their prices for their much less appealing products and head over to the pink Pianta man. You take out forty gold coins from the pocket of your bag and hand them over to him. _"Aw, shucks," _he beams. "Thank you for the tip, miss!"  
"No problem," you respond. He squints at your face, and then his eyes widen. He lets out a gasp so loud that you're certain the undead could awaken by its volume.  
"You're-"  
_"Shush," _you hush at him as you toss him another coin. "I'm a tourist." He gives you a wink.  
"Thank you for the money, Princess," he barely whispers. You grin and head off to find somewhere to sit and eat some of the fruits, but then you hear the voices.

"So she's _not _a Pianta?" comes a gruff voice from nearby. You spot a rather large group of people all clustered together near the police station. All sorts of people are standing there, all sorts from different kingdoms. You suppose that as they're all dressed official-looking, they're the Sages and Champions that your advisors have been pestering you about today. You know that they'll most likely be from Hyrule, Ninjago or the Mushroom Kingdom, your own sister kingdom and the residence of Princess Peach, the current world record holder for the most abductions survived. Ironically, it appears that King Bowser, who shares the subsequent title for the most abductions committed, is standing near her. They, and all the others in this enormous group, are casually speaking with the Chief of the Isle Delfino Police, a blue Pianta man who wears a blazer and a hat with a Shine Sprite emblem on it. He also wears the traditional grass skirt around his waist. You can't help but notice the giant, red-haired man near the back of the group...and his red cape with what appears to be a golden dragonfly's face on the bottom...  
"Princess [Y/N] is a human...or that's what Mayor Sindaco and Lord Cavaliere tell us, anyway," he responds. "I mean, she's part of the Royal Family, so she's _bound_ to have a bit of Pianta in her blood."  
"I wonder what she looks like," another person decides. An idea forms in your head.  
A very _stupid _idea, at that.  
"Yes," you speak aloud before your mind has time to process what you're doing. "I do wonder what she looks like. I've been told I'm a perfect lookalike of her!" You slam your palm into your face as the entire group of people glances up at you.  
_Idiot, _you tell yourself, _[Y/N]. You are an **idiot.**_  
_"Princess [Y/N]!" _the Police Chief roars. "What are you doing out again?!"  
"Uh, this is _my _kingdom," you protest. "I'd like to see how _my _people are going!" A chorus of laughter ensues amongst the group. Smiles spread across the group like the plague.  
_"Catch her!" _he shouts as you throw the basket of fruits at his head. You pause for a moment, watching as he tumbles backwards, and then you spin around and bolt for it. You throw your bag to the ground and begin to run over to the edge of the plaza, which is right next to the island's prison, which, at this point, is more akin to a single holding cell. You know the water ahead is deep, but you don't mind. This is your last day of being a kid. You bend your knees and throw your body weight forwards, narrowly escaping the Police Chief's hands as you cannonball over the edge. For a moment, the loud noises of the plaza's ambient environment are simmered right down to the point of silence. You just let the adrenaline rush through your veins as you let your limbs unfurl from your chest. There's something about all of this that makes you want to do it all again.  
And then you surface.  
The Chief tuts and shakes his head. "Oh, you're in for it _now, _Princess..." he warns you. "You'd better get out now." You wade around for a bit before looking at him with a smile on your face.  
"Nah," you assure him. "I'll be okay in here."  
He turns his head back near his shoulder and presses a button on his walkie-talkie. _"Mayor Sindaco! Lord Cavaliere! I found her!"  
__"Shit," _you cuss.

As you're led back to Delfino Castle with a towel around your shoulders, a large crowd of Piantas gathers to see what the problem is _this _time. The group that had been around the police station also tags along, much to your disdain. You don't want to be followed...you just want to hang out with Birdie! You stop and spin around on your heel just as you reach the path leading to Bianco Hills.  
"Please," you tell the group with a sigh. "Enjoy what our island has to offer. Mayor Sindaco and Lord Cavaliere said that they're expecting you at nine."  
"If you wouldn't mind..." a Hylian at the front begins in a quiet voice, "we were going to meet you and the Mushroom Kingdom's Sage of Light...and get to the important stuff later on." She tucks a few locks of her yellowish-blonde hair behind her pointy ear before glancing at you with a smile on her face. It's not a wide grin, but rather nice and soft. Her big, forest green eyes seem to smile _too, _and both of her relatively thick eyebrows lift up. From the intricately-designed, golden circlet on her head, and the navy blue, floor-length dress with bell sleeves, you determine that she _too _is a princess.  
"Hmm..." you decide as you spin on your heel to face Delfino Plaza once more. "I think a _perfect _place would be Gelato Beach-"  
"Don't even _think _about it," the police chief warns you. Your eyes drift to the apex of the skies and you shake your head. You reach into your bag and pull out your phone before turning on the screen and calling Birdie. She promptly answers.  
"I'm _working, _slow coach!" she snaps.  
"I'm not asking for you to come over as my friend," you tell her in the calmest voice you can manage. "I'm asking for you to come over as my subject."  
"Oof..." You picture her wincing as she says it. "Sindaco and Dad catch you sneaking out again?"  
"Yeah." You barely whisper it.  
"Okay," she sighs. "I'm gonna be in _big _trouble...I'll get there as fast as I can, m'kay?"  
"Yup!" you smile. "See you in a second!" And with that, you hang up the call.  
Hopefully, you don't have to worry about these strangers with Birdie around.

The guards keep the group of people outside as you're ushered in by the maid. She thanks the police before shutting the doors behind him.  
"Didn't work?" she asks.  
You shake your head. "Birdie's coming over to help me for the day," you respond. "Oh...I can't _wait _for tomorrow..."  
"It won't be long!" she assures you, squeezing your hand. She then tilts her head to the side. "Why are you _wet_? Princess, you'll catch a cold! C'mon, I'll get a bath running for you..." You let out a sigh and follow her up the staircase ahead.  
You're tired of having everyone control what you do.  
It's boring.  
You want to do things for _yourself _for once in your life.  
"How about you invite them inside?" you offer. "I'm sure they'd rather be inside than out there..."  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she smiles. "If you need anything, call me, okay?"  
"Alright," you murmur.

**\- - -**

Once you enter your room after your shower, you find a soft, golden gown lying out on your bed. The dress is sleeveless, and the panelled skirt is floor-length. The underskirt makes the dress look fuller. Tiny, glittering diamonds in your favourite colour have been sewed around the hemline in order to form a gradient effect. There's also a clean set of undergarments, which you throw on first. After you've slipped into the gown, you notice that there's a box lying near your fluffy pillow. You hadn't noticed it before, so you decide to take a look inside. There's a pair of ballet flats that match your gown, as well as golden pendant with a Shine Sprite on it. The pendant feels rather weighty, and the eyes appear to be made of obsidian. It's a beautiful necklace, and you're quick to put it on. There's a knock on your door, and you spin around.  
"Hello?" you call out.  
The door swings open, revealing Cavaliere.  
And the look on his face suggests panic.

You're sitting on your red, velvet throne as Cavaliere paces back and forth, mumbling words under his breath. The curtains are closed and barely letting any light in. The wooden tiles on the floor are in the usual criss-cross pattern, although you sometimes catch one or two switched around in your mind. Your throne is elevated up two steps from the ground of the throne room, which remains on the third floor of Delfino Castle. You lean your chin on your palm, watching the yellow Pianta in silence. "I can't believe I lost it..." he murmurs. He rolls up the sleeves of his royal blue robe before letting them go again.  
"What have you lost?" He looks up at you with shame.  
"Your Majesty...the goddess Rosalina had entrusted my ancestor with a special gift long ago." His eyes dull at the very thought. "It is the token of the Mushroom Kingdom's Sage of Light. Whoever has possession of it will most likely _be_ the Sage of Light...and it is not a fate I would want bestowed on anyone else." He holds his head in his hands and lets out another sigh.  
"I see," you respond. You give him a pat on the back. "If there's anything I can do-"  
"Do not worry," he assures you, looking up again. "I have asked my wife and children to look for it. I believe Birdena is coming as we speak..."  
"Yeah," you confirm. "I invited her over."  
"[Y/N]," he reminds you. "This is a private gathering, _not _some party."  
"She's still my friend," you protest as you cross your arms over your chest. "And besides, what _I _say goes." He only shakes his head and stands back, watching as Sindaco pops his head into the door.  
"Princess [Y/N]!" he shouts. _"There _you are!"

The orange Pianta bolts into the room, with his short-sleeved, black shirt buttoned up, a strange occurrence as the man who wears it never seems to _ever _button it up. He puffs as he clambers up the stairs and stops next to you. He has something in his hands; it's a shiny circlet encrusted to the brim with diamonds and a tiny, golden Shine Sprite in the middle. You let out a sigh of relief, not even remembering that it wasn't in your room to begin with.  
"Thank you, Sindaco," you declare. He puts the circlet on your head, and you notice that the metal is awfully cold. Perhaps even colder than the air is. "Where _was_ it?"  
"The refrigerator, Your Majesty," he responds. You let out a snort.  
"Okay," you say. You glance down at the screen of your phone.  
_Birdie said she'd be here_...you think worriedly. _Where _**_is _**_she?!  
_"As it is so early on in the day," Cavaliere informs you, "we have decided that meetings with each of your tutors are in order...along with each kingdom's rulers, _and_ their defenders."  
Your jaw drops.  
"The meetings will be vital to the co-operation of the nations," he continues. "First impressions matter...so please don't mess this up."  
"I don't _think _so," you finally protest. "I was gonna spend the rest of the day with Birdie!"  
"Too late," Sindaco responds as he makes a beeline for the door and pokes his head out. _"Alright, who's first?!" _


	5. Chapter Three || Meeting The Gucci Gang

A Ninjagian woman who appears to be your age takes a step into the room. She's wearing a crimson gi and matching trousers, with sky blue ribbons wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She's quite short, and her hair reflects her height. The locks upon her head form a shiny, black bob with bangs that are neatly straightened. Resting in a scabbard she's wearing is a wooden spear with a steel tip and an iron tassel. She crouches down on one knee before you, bowing her head as she does so. Her deep brown eyes sparkle in the light as she stands up again.  
"It's an honour to meet you, Your Majesty," she beams. The smile upon her face is dimpled.  
"Would you care to introduce yourself to Her Majesty?" Cavaliere requests. Her eyes dart towards him, and she turns five shades paler at the name.  
"O-o...of course!" she stammers before giggling. "I am Nya Smith of Ninjago."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nya," you respond. You pause for a moment. "You're not the Princess?" Her eyes dull at the title.  
"Oh, _Yin _no," she murmurs. "The Princess of Ninjago was killed a couple of months ago."  
"Oh." The room remains silent for a while. You can't believe you never knew. You glance over to the Mayor for help.  
"How about you show her your abilities as the Ninjagian Sage of Water?" Sindaco suggests. Nya nods her head and cups her hands together. A ball of water begins to grow into existence, its jelly-like surface wobbling as she furrows her brow to concentrate. It grows to the size of a pot before water begins to drizzle through her cupped hands and onto the floor. You watch, mesmerised by the bluish hue that's beginning to show.  
"Wow!" you gasp. "How'd you do _that?!"  
_"I was born with the power," she explains as the water evaporates into a cloud of steam. She shoves her hands into the pockets of her trousers and grinds one of her black boots onto the floor out of nervousness. It's now that you spot a rather concealed mole on her cheekbone. "I only discovered my powers when I was fifteen, though."  
"How old are you?" Cavaliere inquires.  
"I'm nineteen, now," she responds before nodding her head and curtseying towards you. "It was nice meeting you, Princess [Y/N]." You smile and wave to her, watching her wave back before she runs out the door. Nya seems _really _nice, but also a little bit shy.  
_Strange, _you think to yourself.

The next person who enters upon Nya's departure appears to be a man from Hyrule. He appears to resemble a boulder with arms and legs, and a rather big beard at that. You tilt your head to the side and turn to Cavaliere, who responds the lone word, "Goron". You nod your head and then turn back to the Goron. He, like most members of his tribe, is mustard yellow. His eyes are beady, much like the Piantas, yet are the shade of the ocean. In his arms, he carries a rather heavy-looking hammer with a steel head, and one of them is tattooed with the Goron insignia, which resembles a few crystals. He chuckles at your wide eyes and then bows down on one knee.  
"Glad to _meet_ 'cha, little sister!" he roars out loud. He's awfully loud. Like, _really _loud. "I'm Darunia, the Sage of Fire!" You have to let out a laugh. In comparison to the timid Nya, this Goron's _damn _confident.  
"I'm [Y/N]," you respond. "Princess of Isle Delfino." He puts his hammer down on the ground before taking a step closer to you.  
"I _love _the volcano you have _'ere, _Princess!" he beams. "Do 'ya reckon the rocks taste any good? I've never eaten any rocks that ain't from Dodongo's Cavern..."  
"Rocks?" you ponder. He nods his head and beams, quite proudly at that.  
"I only eat the most prime rock roasts there are to offer," he declares.  
"May you demonstrate your gift to our princess?" Sindaco requests. He's still quite shocked at how _loud _Darunia is.  
"Right!" he hollers. "It's not much...but I can roll around...and get _this..._I can stand _fire!"  
_"Do it!" you shout.  
"Let's not..." Cavaliere protests. "I wouldn't want Delfino Castle to burn down..."  
"Sure thing, little brother!" Darunia assures Cavaliere. "I guess this is my time to head off! I'll catch 'ya soon, little sister!" And with that, he turns around, crouches down and begins to roll out through the closed doors and into the hallway that faces the rest of Bianco Hills, sending one of them flying out into the window. It shatters into a million pieces. Darunia follows the door and lets out a cry as he tumbles out of the window. A violent fit of laughter courses through your body, sending you wheezing and slamming your fist on the arm rest as you try to stop laughing. Cavaliere and Sindaco stare at the damage in horror, their mouths visible behind their noses as their jaws drop.  
"It's _fine," _you assure them both, your sides aching from laughing. "I'm _sure_ it's not irreplaceable!"

A tiny head emerges from the doorframe, and it appears that he's shaking in his boots.  
"Come in," you assure the child, who's trembling. As he steps forwards, you recognise him as a member of the Royal Family of the Koopa Kingdom. His head is a light shade of green, and his snout is tanned. He has a fang sticking out from the right side of his mouth, and the hair on his head is a fiery shade of red. His eyes are jet black, and as he's so young, only the pupils show. He's got a white bandana tied around his neck, and this bandana appears to have the design of a red-lipped mouth with fangs and sharp teeth.  
"That Goron nearly _killed _me!" he shouts as he plops onto the floor and crosses his arms. He lets out a huff before screwing up his nose. "I don't _wanna _be the Sage of Shadow!" You stand up and begin to walk over to him. At first, he ignores you and continues to pout. You crouch down next to him.  
"What's your name?" you ask him. "I'm [Y/N]."  
"I'm Bowser...Bowser _Jnr," _he responds. "My papa, _he's _the king!"  
"I see," you tell him, taking a seat on the floor next to him. He gazes up at you for a minute before letting out a yelp and hiding into his spiked shell. The shell shakes, and you turn around to see the boy's father hovering over your head, fuming at the nose. Bowser Jnr resembles his father _greatly, _with the only notable difference being their age. Bowser has to _easily _be the tallest man you've _ever _seen in your entire life. And his son...he's so _tiny!_  
"Junior!" he snaps. "Get _outta _there and be nice to Princess [Y/N]!"  
"But _Dad!" _he whines from the safety of his shell. "I don't _like _that Goron! He's _scaring _me!" Bowser furrows his massive eyebrows and scratches at his own fiery red locks before turning towards you.  
"Uh..." Bowser pauses for a moment. "I'm not one of those Sages or Champions that Princess Peach was rambling on about," he promises you. "I'm just here because two of my _kids _are." He looks out the doorframe and cups his hands together. _"Wendy! Come and say hello to Princess [Y/N]!"_  
_"Ugh," _comes a rather snappy girl's voice. "Daddy, why do you have to be so _embarrassing?!" _You watch as a Koopa girl around Junior's age slumps into the room, carrying a pink BorgPhone in her left hand and a matching purse in her right. Her eyes are as blue as the sky, and she, like her brother and father, has fiery red hair. However, the girl appears to have a bright yellow head, and on top of it rests a pink polka-dot bow. She's got golden bangles on her wrists and pink pumps on her feet.  
"Aw, _c'mon, _sweetie!" Bowser pleads. _"Please _be nice!" He hangs his head down in shame as the girl rolls her eyes and stomps over to you. She stuffs her phone in her bag and then grabs your hand and shakes it violently.  
"You'll _never _replace Mom," she sneers at you with a glare upon her face before turning her nose up and striding back outside. You see that her shell is bright pink. Bowser shakes his head and sighs.  
"Geez...sorry about my kids..." he murmurs. "They've been terribly upset ever since my...their _mother _left me." He lets out a sigh. "If there's any crazy waves around here, you let me know and I'll put Wendy in her place."  
"Crazy waves?" you question.  
"N...never mind," he mutters.  
"Okay," you promise, not wanting to press Bowser with more questions. Junior pokes his head out of his shell as Bowser scoops him up and carries him out of the room.  
_"Bye, _Princess [Y/N]!"  
You wave goodbye to him, a smile still on your face.

Upon the exits of Bowser, Wendy and Bowser Jnr, you notice that another Ninjagian has entered the room amidst all the chaos. This man's hair, dark brown in colour, spikes up like the intense flames of a blazing inferno. His eyes are the same deep colour as Nya's, and many of his facial features suggest that the two are related in one way or another. He wears a red gi and trousers, with black wraps around his wrists and ankles. There's a faint scar going up from the middle of his right eyebrow to his cheekbone. He's considerably taller than Nya, though. He sheathes a sword made of gold. You're curious as to who he is as the man crouches down on one knee.  
"Your Majesty," he acknowledges.  
"Are you Nya's brother?" you ponder. He chuckles and gets up again.  
"The one and only," he beams. "Kai Smith. I'm the Red Ninja...and the Master of Fire, although Wu's started to call us the _Sages _lately."  
"Wu?" you frown.  
"Our sensei," he explains. "Anyway, how about _you?"  
_"[Y/N] [L/N]," you respond. "As you can see...I'm the Princess of Isle Delfino." He grins at your guardian and friend's father.  
"Are they _always _grumpy?" You hide a giggle.  
"How about you demonstrate your powers?" Sindaco suggests through gritted teeth. Kai holds out a hand, and a pillar of flames begins to flicker and dance. The bright fire is warm and colourful. He then shakes his hand for a bit before the flame extinguishes.  
"Still working on fine-tuning it," he admits before leaning on one of the arm rests. _"So, _Princess [Y/N]...you free for dinner tonight?"  
_"Leave _that vai at _once!" _the voice of a rather assertive woman calls out from behind him. Kai gives you a nervous grin.  
"I was _leaving, _lady!" he jokes. He then leans into your seat and slips you a piece of paper, all while lowering his voice. "I'm trying to get my friend laid. He's never had a real girlfriend before." You hide a giggle and then pocket the paper.

As Kai leaves, he dodges the elbow of a rather tall woman who's glaring at him. She brings her head outside of the door.  
_"And if I catch you doing that again," _she warns in a loud and clear tone, _"then I'll have you drinking from the Delfino Sea!" _Sindaco gulps as she turns around to face you. An apologetic look leaves her emerald eyes to greet you. Her lips, painted a light shade of pink, are pursed slightly. The woman appears to be in her early-to-mid thirties. She lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry that you had to be harassed by that voe."  
"It's okay," you respond. She gives you a soft smile before crouching down on one knee and bowing.  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess [Y/N]," she declares. "I am Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion of Hyrule." She stands up again and brushes her asymmetric, blue and white skirt. You catch a glimpse of her belt, and the emblem on the buckle which reflects the symbol you'd seen on that man's cape in your dreams. Deciding to look elsewhere, you quickly try to divert your attention elsewhere...  
"I've never seen such a pointy nose in my life," you blurt out. You then cover your mouth upon realisation that you've just said such a thing. Your entire face turns bright red. Sindaco's nostrils flare. Cavaliere shakes his head. Urbosa bursts into laughter.  
"Yes," she agrees with a smirk upon her face. "Most people who come across members of my tribe rather notice our figures..." She pauses to gesture to her abdomen, which is considerably muscular for a woman, "...or our hair and complexion." You take note of her bright pink hair, and her dark, reddish tone of skin. You do regret making the comment before.  
_After all, _you remind yourself. _Appearance is not of importance...and besides, she's far more beautiful than I could ever dream of being._  
"You're very pretty," you assure her. You're being honest.  
"I've been told that _too_, little dolphin." She turns towards the window and peers out. "Hmm...looks like our little friend is trying to _leave. _How about I show you my gift?" She holds her palm out and then clicks her fingers. The sky darkens as a pale yellow bolt of lightning strikes the ground outside. You hear a chorus of screams.  
_"Kai!" _a large majority of those screaming yells.  
"I call it Urbosa's Fury." She turns back around to face you. "I'd better let the others meet you. If you have any more voe problems...don't hesitate to speak with me about it."  
_"Thank_ you, Urbosa!" you call back. She smiles and waves at you before leaving the room. You notice that she's got a circular shield filled with ornate gems and a sheathed scimitar attached to the belt holding up her skirt. Sindaco begins to laugh.  
"I can't be mad at you..." he admits. "You probably only expect to see us _Piantas _with large noses."  
"Yes...the members of the Gerudo tribe share a similar genetic feature," Cavaliere responds. He seems quite distant...possibly because of what he's lost.  
You can't help but wonder who could've stolen his special token.

The next person to enter the room is a woman in a red business suit. Her dark hair cascades down her back, and her cerulean eyes sparkle. She's humming a little tune to herself as she takes off the floppy hat on her head and curtseys.  
"Your Majesty," she introduces herself, "my name's Pauline Bucket, and I'm the Mayor of New Donk City."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," you respond. You can't help but notice her voice is a dead ringer for Urbosa's, and it's strange to see a voice so similar in two vastly different women. After all, the chances are relatively low.  
"You have a beautiful home," she decides. "I'd love to visit Isle Delfino more often!" She gives you a smile. "I hear it's your eighteenth _birthday, _tomorrow."  
"Yes." You tilt your head to the side for a moment. "Hmm...you seem_ familiar."_ She smiles again before taking in a deep breath and beginning to recite the lyrics to a fairly famous song that's been taking the world by storm since the last month or so.  
_"Here we go," _she sings,_"off the rails, don't you know it's time to raise our sails? It's freedom like you never knew..."  
_You let out a gasp.  
"Holy _crap!" _you exclaim as you jump up from your seat. _"You _sung that song?"  
"Yep!" she beams. "I also wrote _Jump Up, Super Star."  
_"Wow..." you whisper. She closes her eyes for a moment, and upon opening them, she looks considerably more humble.  
"I've been asked by Princess Peach to be the Sage of Spirit...but I wouldn't know the first thing _about _it!" She stares at the ground. "My brother Cole. He's the Ninjagian Sage of Spirit...and he's as confused as I am. We're yet to meet the _Hyrulean _Sage of Spirit...this island is easy to get lost in."  
"Yeah..." you murmur. She returns her gaze to you, the smile reappearing upon her face.  
"But I have faith I'll figure this out," she decides. "Well, Princess [Y/N]. It's nice to meet you! I hope you'll visit New Donk City soon!"  
You give Sindaco and Cavaliere a smug grin as Pauline heads out of the room.  
"I'd _love _to!" you shout after her.  
"Can you _please _remain composed until you've met _all _of them?!" Sindaco snaps. You shrug your shoulders and lean back on your throne.  
"I guess so..." you sigh.

The next person to enter the room is a Ninjagian man. From the similar facial features to Pauline he has, it looks like he's the aforementioned Cole Bucket. His eyebrows are rather bushy, and his hair's tied back in a bun, which he's secured with a brown scrunchie. He appears to be the only ninja you've seen so far who's not wearing a vivid hue...in fact, he's dressed in black. His blue eyes watch you. He bows down. "You must be Pauline's brother," you're guessing. He nods his head.  
"Yes," he responds. "I am."  
"And the Sage of Spirit?" you add. He nods again.  
"I prefer the Master of Earth," he admits. "Anyway...to the _real _questions. It's your birthday tomorrow, right?"  
"Yes," you answer. "Why?" He's slow to answer.  
"There...there wouldn't happen to be..._cake..._would there?"  
You giggle.  
"Yes," you respond. "There _will _be cake." He pumps his fist into the air.  
_"Yeah!"  
_The ground begins to rumble.  
You grab your arm rests, and the Mayor rushes to your side. "Looks like there's _another _earthquake..." Cavaliere admits, "although the geologists near Corona Mountain said there wouldn't be another one for _weeks!"  
_"I...uh..._sorry," _Cole apologises. "It was _me."  
_"No need to apologise," you assure him. "Accidents happen."  
"No...I should _really _control my powers," he sighs. "It's...they've been messing up ever since _she _insulted them."  
_"Who, _now?" you ask. He shakes his head.  
"It's okay," he decides as he consults a watch on his wrist. "I'd better be heading back out. Wouldn't want to keep the others waiting..." And with that, he leaves.  
"Hmm...I wonder who's said that..." you sigh. "Cole seems so nice!"  
"Hopefully nobody from Isle Delfino," Sindaco murmurs.

The next to enter is a girl who appears to have the upper head of a shark. Yet...she appears so petite and beautiful at the same time. Her face is pearly white, and her tiny lips are bright red, much like a good portion of her body. She holds a silver trident in her hands, and she wears a blue sash around her chest. The tail on the back of her head is bright red. She wears a series of intricate metal decorations on her head. She gives you a weak smile. "Hello, Princess [Y/N]..." she begins in a small voice. "I am Princess Mipha of the Zora, and the Zora Champion of Hyrule."  
"It's nice to meet you, Mipha," you respond in an equally quiet voice as to not startle her. She appears terribly fragile, almost as if she's about to burst into tears and cry. You go to stand up, but you trip over your dress and slide off the top step, consequently flying in the air and falling flat on your face. Several gasps cut through the dead silence. Your forehead begins to ache, and as you sit up straight, you let out a groan to express the pain you're in. Mipha brings a hand to her mouth.  
"Oh, _dear..." _she murmurs. "You've got quite the bruise there. Allow me..." She crouches down to your height and hovers the palm of her hand in front of your face. You watch as a soft, green energy flows from her palm in tiny wisps of smoke. The headache that had come on as a result of your fall appears to be less and less evident...the pain grows fainter and weaker...you don't really notice it anymore.  
She removes her hand and stands up.  
Your eyes are wide yet again. "Wow...how'd you _do _that?" you ask her.  
"It is a gift that I was born with," she admits. "I have been able to utilise this power to heal many injuries...even _death." _She helps you to your feet, and it's now that you realise how small she is. She appears to be a full head shorter than you.  
"I see..." you nod. You give her a smile. "Thanks, Mipha. I appreciate you doing that for me."  
She turns bright red before bowing her head down.  
"I'd better find Urbosa," she murmurs, spinning around and rushing out of the room in an attempt to hide her face from you.  
"Huh..." you murmur. "How strange..." Sindaco glances down at the silver watch on his wrist before returning his attention to you.  
"It's getting close to lunch time," he informs you.  
"I'll keep going," you sigh. "And then I want to have lunch with Birdie."  
He and Cavaliere exchange nervous glances.  
"As you wish," they respond.

As soon as Mipha leaves, another girl enters the room. Her head resembles that of a rabbit's, however, her eyes and body, much like Mipha's, appear to be human. She's showing off a sleeveless purple dress and a black pair of heeled boots. Her bleach-blonde hair is tied back into two thick braids, and her red eyes are accented with violet eyeshadow. Her hands are gloved by what appears to be soft, purple fabric. To finish off the look, strapped to her head with a pale pink ribbon underneath her chin is an enormous, spiked hat that appears to be made of iron. She giggles and jumps on the spot before taking off her hat and bowing before you. Her rabbit-like ears poke up, the same snow-white colour as the rest of the fur on her body. "I've heard of you before, Princess [Y/N]," she decides. "Your kingdom is a _very _popular place for those wanting to get married...especially since Ninjago signed that deal with Hyrule to build that airstrip near Gerudo Town."  
"Okay." This is the first you're hearing of _any_ airstrip.  
"I am Hariet Broodal," she declares, fixing her hat back onto her head. "I'm part of the Broodals' Wedding Planners business...although, ever since that _Jumpman _decided to ruin the wedding we planned for Lord Koopa...I'm afraid that nobody's requested our services. I mean, we had to _disband! _Can you _believe _that? We were happy, living in our luxurious mansion on the _Moon, _and now we've had to resort to whatever jobs we can _get." _She grumbles and shoves her hands into her pockets.  
"Hariet is the Broodal Champion of the Mushroom Kingdom," Cavaliere explains. "Much like Lady Urbosa, Princess Mipha and Princess Wendy, she has access to what the Hyruleans call Divine Beasts."  
"I see," you respond. Hariet's about to head out, but a question crosses your mind. "Do _you _have any powers, Hariet?" She scoffs.  
"I doubt your castle would survive if I showed them off," she decides.  
And with that, Hariet is gone.  
"How many people are left?" you whisper to Cavaliere.  
"Twenty-seven, I believe," he replies. "I am the Mushroom Kingdom's Sage of Light, and you have already met me." You glance up at the clock over the doorframe and let out a sigh.

Yet another Ninjagian clad in the robes of a ninja enters the room. He's dressed in a white gi and trousers, with a steel bow and a quiver of arrows slung behind his back. You tilt your head to the side at the fact that this man does not appear to be human at second glance. In fact, his entire body appears to be made of titanium, from the tall crew-cut hairstyle he sports, all the way down to his arms and legs. His eyes lack pupils, and instead glow an icy shade of blue. He kneels down on one knee and bows his head down. "Your Majesty," he begins in a quiet tone. "I am Zane Julien, the Master of Ice and Ninjago's Sage of Forest."  
"You...you're a..."  
"I am a Nindroid," he acknowledges. "I was built by my creator in order to protect those who could not protect themselves." He stands up and gives you a smile. "I sense that you are uneasy with my appearance, Princess [Y/N]. Perhaps you would like me to change?" He presses a button on his arm, and the surface of his skin changes appearance. It warbles and becomes a pale pink, and his hair, platinum blonde. You can only see very faint lines where metal would be welded together on his body. His wide eyebrows are straight, and a darker shade of blonde.  
"Wow..." you whisper. "How'd you _do _that?"  
"It is a cloaking device that my friends have created for me," he explains without a second thought, almost as if he's been asked the question a million times. "I utilise it in order to prevent recognition from crowds in Ninjago." He holds out his hand and holds it in front of you. "May I demonstrate my elemental abilities, Your Majesty?"  
"Of course," you agree. He nods his head, and then a flurry of snowflakes bursts from the palm of his hand. You watch as a cluster of icicles begins to grow in size in front of his face. It forms a perfect, clear sphere of ice, which he then presents to you. You take it in your hand, noticing that the left side of the ball is beginning to glow, while the right side is growing darker. You frown, and the entire thing crumbles into snow. "Oh...I'm sorry."  
"That is quite alright," he assures you. "Perhaps I am doing something wrong." He bows again. "It has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess [Y/N]." And with that, Zane leaves in order to allow the next person to enter.

A Hyrulean woman is the next to enter. Her deep, crimson eyes watch you closely as she bows. You notice that this woman appears to be albino, as her hair, tied back into a bun on the top of her head, is a pure white. She's dressed in a dark blue tank top with a golden symbol resembling an eye with a tear drop falling down from the centre of the lower eyelid. She's also wearing matching trousers, as well as an orange belt. The same symbol on her shirt appears to be inked on her forehead in the same red colour as her eyes. She nods her head before crouching down to one knee and bowing towards you. She gazes back up at you.  
"Princess [Y/N]..." she begins, "I am Impa of the Sheikah."  
"It's nice to meet you, Impa," you respond politely. Compared to most of the others you've seen, it appears that Impa is rather formal and serious in her conduct. You're compelled to mirror her for some strange reason.  
"Impa's the Sage of Shadow in Hyrule," Cavaliere explains to you. She smiles.  
"Ah, yes," she responds. "And I am also Princess Zelda's handmaid...I have been so for a good one hundred and fifty years."  
You raise an eyebrow.  
"How...how _old _are you?"  
She smiles again.  
"I would be a hundred and seventy-three," she responds. "However, I am told that I appear to be thirty...I believe that would be as a result of my younger sister's ground-breaking technology."  
"Technology, eh?" Sindaco frowns.  
"She has discovered a way to alter one's age through the use of concentrated energy," she explains. "I was..._unfortunately_ her first test subject upon her perfection of it." She bows her head down. "I only wish to fulfil my duties as the Sage of Shadow, and to protect the Sacred Realm, along with the rest of my colleagues." She closes her eyes for a moment, almost as if reconsidering her words. She then opens them again and offers you another smile. "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Princess [Y/N]." She then takes a couple of steps back before taking a small seed out of her pocket and dropping it onto the floor. The next thing you know, a blinding flash of light temporarily halts your vision, and your eyes hurt. You clench them shut...and when the light disappears...  
...she's gone.  
Sindaco stares at the spot Impa was once standing with wide eyes. Cavaliere, on the other hand, gives a single nod in the same direction.

In contrast to some of the taller people you've seen in your throne room today, the elderly Toad that enters the room is rather small and portly. The cap on his head is ivory, with the characteristic spots on said cap resembling the colour of forest wood. His eyes, like Bowser Jnr's and the Piantas', are tiny and completely black. His face is tanned, and he wears a round, silver pair of glasses on his head. He's also sporting a mauve vest with golden trimmings, as well as a slightly lighter undershirt with golden buttons, as well as a red bow-tie. In his hands, he carries a cane with a miniature topper resembling his cap. He waddles into the room like a penguin, and Sindaco has to nudge you with his elbow in order to stop you from laughing. He nods his head.  
"Why, _hello, _dearie!" he begins in a cheery tone. "My name is Toadsworth, and I'm the advisor of Princess Peach. You must be Princess [Y/N], I presume?"  
"Yes," you confirm.  
"Well, I am what my daughter claims is the Toad Champion." He pauses for a moment in order to stroke his snow-white moustache. "Hmm...you have an _audience, _I see." You look behind him to see a little, green-haired girl peeking at you from behind the doorframe. Bowser Jnr accompanies her. They both catch your curious gaze, and before you know it, they're hiding again. You return your attention to Toadsworth, who's frowning at the doorframe.  
"I'm sure they mean no harm," you assure him. He raises an eyebrow before returning to face you.  
"I'd be careful, Princess [Y/N]," he warns you in a tone of genuine concern. "I saw that son of Koopa's engaging in rather..._dishonest _behaviour with that Kokiri girl and a Gerudo woman. _Anyhoo,_ pip pip!" He waves and then waddles out again.  
"How strange..." you murmur.  
"I wonder if he's talking about the same woman that the Ninjagian and Mushroom Kingdomer Sages of Spirit mentioned," Sindaco decides.  
"I have a feeling that you're _right," _Cavaliere admits.

A woman with ghostly-white skin finds her way into the room. Her hair, jet black in colour, is swept back into a bun, and she has pin-up curls at the front. One of her eyes is missing, and also appears to be larger than the other. The glass eye that's replaced her left eye is scarlet red, while the smaller, human eye is dark, like her hair. She bears several large scars on her face, most noticeably, two just above her glass eye. _You'd better stop staring..._you tell yourself. _Didn't you learn _**_anything_**_ from your interactions with Urbosa?  
_The woman smiles.  
"I get that a lot," she decides in an accent reminiscent of a foreign land. "I assure you...they will not bite you."  
You turn bright red with embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry," you murmur.  
"Thank you for your apology, Princess [Y/N]," she declares as she curtseys. "My name is Faith, and I am the leader of the Dragon Hunters. Wu has _also _asked me to be the Dragon Champion of Ninjago."  
"I see," you respond. "It's good to meet you, Faith." She smiles.  
"I'm certainly looking forward to training you." She's still smiling for a bit, but then it fades. "I...just wish that the circumstances were not so dire."  
"How so?" you whisper. She shakes her head.  
"We'll worry about that when we get to it," she promises. She bows her head and goes to leave.  
"What's that weapon you carry, Faith?" Sindaco inquires. She glances to the wooden scabbard on her back before drawing a blade that appears to be made of sturdy bone.  
"Oh, _this?" _She waves the blade around in front of her face. "It's the Dragonbone Blade. The Firstbourne gave this to me...along with a special gift that allows her to join me when I am in dire need."  
"Firstbourne?" you ponder.  
"The mother of all dragons," Cavaliere explains. "She, like Faith, is of the First Realm."  
And with that, Faith ventures out in order to allow the next person to meet you.

"Hmm..._another _Princess of Light?" The masculine voice that finds its way in the room is rather condescending and rude. _"Well, _I'd be _honoured _to meet you!"  
"Is he being sarcastic?" you whisper to Cavaliere. He shrugs his shoulders.  
"He'd better _not _be," Sindaco grumbles. You watch as a Hyrulean man who greatly resembles a bird strides into the room. The feathers covering his body are navy blue, save for several sky blue streaks. His beak is quite large and orange, and his eyes, which are red-rimmed, appear to be a very close shade to Urbosa's. He's wearing a blue scarf across his shoulder, and he's also in a warm-looking tunic with winged shoulders, which is just a _terrible_ choice of clothing for the hot, sunny weather of Isle Delfino. He wears tanned shorts, and the feathers on the end of his wings appear to move like fingers.  
"Ah, Princess _[Y/N]!" _he says in a loud voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Revali, and I am the Rito Champion of Hyrule." He bows down, and you see that the bow he carries on his back _resembles _him.  
You don't like this Revali character.  
He seems rather self-centred, in your opinion.  
He stands up and brushes off his shorts. "So...I was doing a little _research _with my friend, Daruk."  
You doubt that the person Revali's mentioned is actually friends with him. How _anyone _could stand him is beyond you.  
"And?" you ask.  
"It appears that you're related to quite a few interesting figures!" he beams. "I mean...a _human _girl who's _half-_demon and the daughter of the monster we're all trying to stop? It's..._asinine."  
"That's _enough, asshole," you mutter as you point at the door.  
"I don't see how that little fact's flown over Princess Zelda's head, but here we are!" he shouts out behind himself as he leaves. Sindaco glares at him, while Cavaliere tries not to yell back. You can't believe the _nerve _of Revali!  
_What did I even _**_do?! _**you demand in thought.  
"The next person to come in here better be _nice," _you mumble under your breath.

Almost as if the Light Deities were just listening to your plea, a tiny Bonneter girl appears in Revali's wake. The Bonneter doesn't appear to be _ordinary, _no. In fact, you'd be mistaken if you weren't looking at Bonneton's princess, Tiara. Her wide eyes are a nice shade of violet, and she resembles a bride's tiara. Her body is pearly white, much like the rest of her people. On where you'd consider her forehead to be, there's a bright red gemstone, and in the place where her hair would normally be if she was a human, the silk veil of the crown she takes the form of. She appears to be quite nervous in her actions, as she's frantically looking from side to side. "Hello," you say in a quiet voice. She jumps a mile at your voice.  
"Oh!" she gasps. "Hello, Princess [Y/N]!"  
"It's nice to meet you, Princess Tiara," you respond with a smile on your face so you can show her that you mean no harm. She tilts her head to the side and blinks a few times.  
_"Phew!" _she sighs with relief. "I thought you were going to have a go at me like that nasty _Ganondorf!"  
_"I'm sorry...Ganondorf?" you frown. You've never heard the name in your life. You turn to Sindaco and Cavaliere, and their furrowed expressions is enough to tell you that they _certainly _know whoever's just been mentioned.  
"Don't worry, [Y/N]," Cavaliere mutters. "Princess Tiara...if you may, what is your role in this?"  
"Oh!" Tiara spins in the air before stopping. "I'm the Bonneter Champion for Princess Peach! She's a good friend of mine, you know..." She stops for a moment.  
"What are your abilities?" Sindaco quizzes her.  
"The same as any _other _Bonneter," she responds. "I can _capture _people!"  
"Hmm?" you ask.  
"I have the power to allow those with human blood to take control of other things..." she explains. "My brother had to use his power to help Mr Jumpman stop Bowser's wedding!"  
"I see," you decide. She giggles, but then she appears to become aware of something, perhaps the time.  
"I'd better go..." she sighs. She begins to head out, but she pauses to turn your way again. "I can't wait to see you again, Princess!"  
"You too!" you beam. You wave goodbye to her, and she flies out of the room. You can't help but wonder who the person she'd mentioned is. You glance up to where Cavaliere is sitting. "Who was she talking about?"  
"Don't you worry about it," he assures you. You nod and take out your phone. You unlock it and immediately hit the text box. You decide to consult Birdie, as a direct Google search in front of your advisors would probably get you into trouble.  
_Okay, _you text her,_ I need your help. Can you run a Google search for me?  
_You hit the enter key.  
Almost immediately, you're met with a response.  
_Uh..._you read, _it's called 'you have data, [Y/N]'.  
No, _you respond to Birdie. _Sindaco and Cavaliere are watching me. Can you please just Google the name 'Ganondorf' and send me the results?  
Who the fuck is that?  
_You shake your head at her poorly-worded message, but as you're about to respond, you get another one._  
Whatever, _you read from Birdie's green speech bubble, _but you'd better let me in to meet all these weirdos.  
If you insist, _you compromise.  
Just as Sindaco looks over your shoulder to see what you're messaging, you turn off the screen off your phone and give him a smile.

The man that enters the room upon Tiara's departure is clearly from Ninjago, but this time, he doesn't appear to be wearing a ninja gi. In fact, the man wears a long-sleeved, orange shirt, with teal armour over the top. He's got on a pair of grey jeans. He's also got a crimson bandana and a matching belt on, respectively tied around his neck and waist. He's sporting a five o'clock shadow, as well as strawberry blonde hair that reaches down to his chin. On his head, he wears a red straw hat, and masking his right eye is a strange-looking eyepatch with a sniper scope where the eye would be. His left eye is a greyish shade of blue. At first, he gives off a Revali vibe, but as he bows down before you, you're assured otherwise.  
"Your Majesty," he begins. "My name is Ronin, and I'm the...uh...Human Champion for Ninjago."  
You smile.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," you reply with a smile. He stands up and scratches at the back of his head.  
"That Rito was telling everyone you were a witch," he decides, "but it doesn't seem like you're that bad."  
"I don't think Revali and I are going to get on very well," you respond. He nods his head.  
"Yeah..." Ronin glances up at Sindaco for a moment. "He was being a bit of a _dick_ to everyone, _'specially_ that Gerudo guy. Dunno what his problem is, to be honest. He could _see _the man was nervous to meet 'cha, yet he kept going _on _and _on _like he was hot shit!"  
"Yeah..." you agree. "So...do _you _have any powers?" He chuckles.  
_"Ha, _I wish!" He grins and then taps his temple, near where his eye patch is. "Well, I made this to help me find anything I want. Modelled it after this Hyrulean artefact an old friend of mine always had around."  
"I see," you answer. He glances down at his wrist.  
"Well, Princess." Ronin heads up to the steps and bows his head again. "If that Revali decides to be an annoying jerk-off again..." He looks up at you. _"Don't _hesitate to let me know. We're all here to help you."  
"Thank you, Ronin!" you thank him. You wave to him as he leaves the room. You can't help but notice that lots of the Hyruleans are hostile towards the Ninjagians for some reason...and you wish you knew why...

Another woman whose upper head resembles a shark stands before you. This time, she appears to be a relatively light shade of cyan all over, as opposed to Mipha, who you know is red and white. Her head also appears to shaped like that of a hammerhead shark. However, her facial features are positioned in a human-like way, also like Mipha, and unlike the first Zora you'd met, this one has a nose. Her eyes are aubergine, and her feminine features are much more defined, suggesting that she's older than Mipha, although you may never know. However, the most obvious thing about this woman is that she's completely nude. You try your best to ignore it, but you know that it's making Sindaco and Cavaliere uncomfortable, too. So, you decide to distract yourself by talking to her. "Hello there," you say. "I'm Princess [Y/N]. And you?"  
"I am..._was _Princess Ruto of the Zora," she responds, curtseying before you. "However, I am no longer the leader. That position goes to my descendant, Sidon."  
"I see," you answer. She giggles and holds out her arms.  
"As you can see, we Zora do not wear any clothing."  
"Yes," Sindaco murmurs to himself, "we can see." She giggles again before crossing her arms and trying to avoid poking herself in the eyes with her arm fins.  
"You're the _fifth _man who's said that," she tells him. "I'm already uncomfortable in this place with high temperatures and little freshwater...I doubt that itchy clothing would make it any better for me."  
"It's okay," you assure her. "So...are you a Sage or a Champion?"  
"I'm the Sage of Water," she explains. "I've grown to be friends with my fellow Sages..._especially _Darunia."  
"Hmm..." you nod. "And uh...we've asked everyone so far...do you have any powers?" She shrugs.  
"Only what the rest of my race possesses," she admits. "I can swim up waterfalls, I can breathe underwater and...we know how to make great sushi." You find yourself snorting at the idea of Ruto making sushi.  
She smiles again.  
"I'd better find out what my darling _Link's _up to!" she beams. "I mean, we _are _engaged, after all!" And with that, Ruto practically skips out of the room.  
"Hmm..." you decide. "I wonder who's next."

For a few moments, the room, aside from the presence of Sindaco and Cavaliere, is empty. At first, you glance around, wondering if the next person is going to enter...or if Ruto was the last-  
_"Ow!" _comes the yell of a Ninjagian man.  
"She's waiting for you, Jay!" Nya shouts back.  
"Hmm..." Cavaliere murmurs as he brings a hand to his chin. "It appears that Ninjago's Elemental Champion will be approaching next."  
"I see," you respond. You feel like you've been saying that a _lot, _lately. Finally, Nya re-emerges before you, shoving another brunette with curly hair into the room. He's quite freckly, and wears a royal blue gi and matching trousers. Much like the other Ninja you've seen, he has black wraps around his wrists and ankles, as well as black combat boots. Attached to his belt is a pair of intricate, golden nunchucks. Each end appears to resemble a dragon's head, and you _swear _you see a zap of blue energy every so often. Nya pushes him forwards again before high-tailing it out of the room, leaving the man lying on the floor. He rubs at his head.  
_"Oh..." _he groans. You stand up and head over to him, holding out a hand. He takes it and stands up. A nasty zap stings your hand; you whip it back, and he gasps. His bright blue eyes are wide with fear. "Oh my _gosh! _Are you _alright, _Princess [Y/N]?!" You give him a smile.  
"Don't worry about it," you assure him, massaging your hand for a while.  
"I'm so sorry..." he sighs. "My powers have been stuffing up ever since I've been here."  
"Hmm..." you murmur. "Is there anything I can do?" He shakes his head.  
"I mean..." He scratches his head. "The other day, I fried my Switch controller. And I was _just _about to complete the second _Immortal Humans _game on a no-save run!" He shakes his head again and lets out a sigh. His eyebrows upturn and he pouts. "I lost _all _my progress..."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Jay," you respond. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Well..." he admits, "my friend and I are gonna do another speedrun of it next week on a livestream. It's really cool how there's multiplayer! I mean, it just makes the game so much _better _when there's two completely different storylines you have to complete with a friend at the same time..."  
And now Jay's lost you.  
You, Sindaco and Cavaliere give each other nervous looks as Jay proceeds to ramble on about this video game as if you're a fellow fanatic.  
"Uh..." you start.  
"Oh!" Jay yelps. "I _forgot..._you're a _princess..._I don't think you'd have the _time _to _play..."  
_"Yeah...I don't," you respond. He spins around and rushes out of the room.  
_I wish I had the time to play video games, _you add in a bitter thought to yourself as you return to your throne and take a seat.

The next person to enter is an old Hylian man in an orange robe decorated with red and white fabric. His belt depicts the same symbol you'd seen on the back of Birdie's medallion, and the sleeves of his robe cover his hands. He appears to be bald, save for a tuft of hair at the back of his head, a white moustache like Toadsworth's and flared eyebrows that resemble Urbosa's in shape. His eyes are deep and understanding, filled with the knowledge of a thousand books. He bows forth before returning to his former posture and giving you a smile.  
"Ah, Princess [Y/N]..." he begins. "The Oni Princess of Light." He takes a step forth. "It is indeed an honour to meet such a sacred child."  
You can't help but to respond with a nervous chuckle.  
"I, uh..." you start. "I mean...um..."  
"This must be quite confusing for you," he decides. "However, there are people _just _like you in your inner circle of guardians who shall be able to help you in your quest to develop your powers."  
You nod your head. "What's your name?"  
"Ah, yes." He bows his head. "I, Princess [Y/N], am Rauru...Hyrule's Sage of Light."  
"Sage of Light..." you repeat.  
"Yes," he agrees. "I, along with the other Sages of Light, will assist you in the light aspect of your training...Lord Cavaliere in particular-"  
_"About _that..." Cavaliere mumbles. "I...I appear to have misplaced my Sage Medallion."  
Rauru's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.  
"Oh, dear..." he murmurs back. "You would be wise to find it, for there's no telling when evil may strike."  
"So, Rauru," you begin. "Who are the others?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You know...the people just _like _me?"  
His eyes seem to wink at you. "You shall formally meet them all in time, Princess [Y/N]. And...I believe you have already met _two_ human-Oni hybrids."  
"Really?!" you exclaim. "Who?!"  
Rauru chuckles to himself and walks off.

You aren't sure why, but you can hear the soft and subtle tinkling of piano keys. The air gets a little bit colder...the sky seems to darken a bit. You aren't sure why...but you don't feel as safe as you once did. Sindaco wraps his arms around his chest and shivers.  
"Hmph!"  
The voice of the woman takes you aback.  
You can only observe in complete shock and awe as the owner of the voice floats forth. She has pale skin that resembles the colour of the sky and a sea of silvery-blonde hair behind her. The dress that she wears is as dark as blood, with long sleeves that are frilled with white fabric at the end protecting her arms from this terrible change of weather. Her eyes lack pupils and irises, and the sclera is a glowing yellow shade. She wears a black, leather belt around her waist and has a matching bow underneath the collar of her dress. You believed Ronin to give off Revali vibes before, but _this _lady certainly shadows Ronin in that department. She appears to be translucent; you can see the window that Darunia had smashed through her chest. She lands on the ground and raises an eyebrow.  
"You've probably never seen a piano in your _life," _she sneers. You raise an eyebrow.  
"Your name?" you ask the ghost.  
"You may call me Melody Pianissima," she declares. "I am the spectral beauty of the keys...and there is _nobody _who can outplay me!"  
"Melody is the Mushroom Kingdom's Sage of Fire," Cavaliere explains to you. "And she is an inhabitant of Evershade Valley, a sanctuary for all ghosts. It was there where we were able to retrieve her and many others from the Underwhere-"  
"Wait..._what?!"  
_You stare at her, dumbfounded by this new information.  
"Now if you'll excuse me," Melody snaps, _"I _have some _piano _practise to do! I wish to _truly _outdo those who _also _enjoy video games and music in my endeavours, and if I'm too busy chatting with ragamuffins like _you, _then I _shan't _be the best!"  
And with that, she storms out of the room.  
"Wow..." you murmur. "What's got _her _in a mood?"  
Your advisors both shrug their shoulders.

The titanium face of another Nindroid like Zane greets you upon her arrival in the throne room. There are purple lines and dots on her cheeks, and her eyes, which like Zane and Melody's, lack most human characteristics, are glowing acid green. Her hair appears to be quite tousled at the front, however, she has a ponytail much like Urbosa's near the top of her hair, with the exception of it being quite short. You notice that she's dressed in the outfit of a Ninjagian samurai, with a long-sleeved, navy-blue shirt, silver body armour around her chest and abdomen, intricate golden shoulder armour and pants that match the colour of her shirt. She, like the rest of the Ninjagians, wears jet black, lace-up combat boots on her feet. She offers you a pleasant and warm smile while crouching down on one knee and staring at you with her wide eyes.  
"I am P.I.X.A.L," she declares in a voice reminiscent of her robotic appearance, "the fifteenth-generation Primary Interactive X-Ternal Assistant Lifeform unit of Cyrus Borg." Your eyes immediately dart to your BorgPhone at the mention of the last two words.  
"Wait," you begin as you take your phone in your hand. "So the guy that invented this..." You hold out your phone in front of her. "...created _you?"  
_"Affirmative, Your Majesty," she responds. "I would like to inform you that I am the Nindroid Champion of Ninjago."  
"Okay," you murmur, although you're still fixated on the way she's acting.  
_Zane seemed much more relaxed than this robot here does..._you tell yourself.  
P.I.X.A.L tilts her head to the side slightly. "It appears that you have a text message from your friend Birdie in relation to a Google search you inquired her to perform in relation to a Gerudo man named-"  
"Right, _right!" _you say in a loud voice in order to cut her off so that Sindaco and Cavaliere can't hear the rest of it. You don't have to look their way to feel their glares of disapproval beating down your neck. "We have more _important _things to discuss!"  
"You are correct," she admits. She lowers her head. "I apologise for any inconveniences I may have caused, Princess [Y/N]. I do believe that I have overstayed my welcome." She blinks at you. "I shall leave at once."  
"Wait-"  
But almost as soon as P.I.X.A.L has arrived, she has disappeared.  
"[Y/N]...what was that girl talking about?" Cavaliere asks you.  
"Nothing," you mumble, shoving your phone into your pocket.

The next to enter the room is another Goron. He resembles Darunia a lot, with the exception of an additional moustache. He looks rather friendly, with the smile that you see on his face. He wears a blue sash across one shoulder. Like many of the others have done, the Goron crouches down on one knee. You notice that on his back is a rather heavy-looking club of sorts that you do _not _want to be on the receiving end of. He looks back up at you and grins again. _"Hey-a, _Princess [Y/N]!" he beams. "The name's Daruk, and I'm the Goron Champion!"  
"It's nice to meet you, Daruk," you respond with a smile of your own. He chuckles.  
"Ah, thank you, little princess!" He stands back up, and then you hear a dog's bark.  
He begins to tremble and shake as a glowing sphere of red energy surrounds him.  
_"Argh!" _he exclaims. "What was _that?!" _You shrug your shoulders, only then noticing that Bowser Jnr and the little Hyrulean girl from before are darting away with a BorgPhone and laughing their heads off. You raise an eyebrow.  
"Just some kids being kids," you answer him. The sphere dissipates, and he stands up straight again.  
"Oh...is that all?"  
You nod. "What was that glowing force field around you, Daruk?"  
"Aw, I call it Daruk's Protection," he answers. "I was born with it...and so was my son, and _his _son." He stretches his arms out before turning around and looking through the window that his friend had shattered into pieces. "Is that Corona Mountain place open for business, Princess?"  
"What do you mean?" you frown.  
"Not _mining, _y'know," he assures you. _"Eating!"  
_"I'm afraid not, Lord Daruk," Cavaliere responds, standing forwards with a look of solemnity upon his face. "Corona Mountain is a sacred site where we lay to rest our kings and queens, and the place where Shine Sprites are born." He nods his head.  
"Fair enough," he responds. He then looks back up at you. "So, would you recommend that sedimentary rock around Noki Bay?"  
You giggle.  
"I...um...I don't think the Noki will be very happy with that," you admit. "I'm terribly sorry, Daruk."  
"Hey!" he assures you. "It's _okay, _Princess! It's your home!" He gives you a wide, toothy grin, and you can't help but smile.  
"I'm sure we can find some rocks _somewhere _for you and Darunia," you tell him. His eyes light up like a child who's just told another child a 'ligma' joke and been met with a reply of 'what's ligma?'.  
_"Really?!" _Daruk pumps his fist into the air. _"Thank _you, Princess [Y/N]! I've gotta tell _Darunia!" _And with that, Daruk curls up into a ball and rolls out of the room before jumping through the same window that his friend had smashed before. You can't help but snort at the idea of him smashing through _another _window.  
"Ah..." you chuckle, "who's next?"

You hear the tapping of shoes as a blur of green dashes into the room. You watch as a Yoshi skids to a stop in front of you, holding out her hands in order to protect herself. You mirror her actions and brace for the impact by shutting your eyes, but it never comes.  
The Yoshi is now lying on the floor.  
You watch as she rubs at her snout for a bit. Her black eyes are clenched shut. She lets out a mumble before standing up. "Gee...I'm sorry about that!" she apologises.  
"It's alright," you assure her. She giggles.  
"You understand her?" Cavaliere inquires. You nod your head. "Hmm..."  
"You can't?" you ask. Both he and Sindaco shake their heads. "I wonder why..."  
_"That's _strange!" she exclaims. "Most people can't understand me or anyone else in my tribe. Only a select few can understand us...I'm glad that Mario, Peach and Luigi can!"  
"So..." you begin. "What are you the Sage or Champion of?"  
"I'm T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas, and I'm the Sage of Forest in the Mushroom Kingdom," she explains. "but you can call me Yoshi!"  
"Okay," you smile. Yoshi takes a seat on the ground and crosses her legs while picking at her brown boots with her green hands.  
"Princess Peach came to my island with Princess Zelda one day, and they both told me about my destiny to help Mario seal away a great evil!"  
"Do you have any powers?" you inquire.  
"Hmm...well, I can eat _anything," _she answers. You nod your head.  
"I see. Wait...I've said that an awful _lot..."  
_"What?"  
"'I see'. _That _phrase. It's...a habit of mine."  
"Oh, _I _see!" Yoshi covers her mouth at the realisation of what _she's _just said.  
The two of you giggle, and Yoshi stands back up. "It's nice to meet you, Yoshi!"  
"It's good to meet you _too, _Princess [Y/N]!" Yoshi gives you a big wave before rushing out of the room.  
"What a nice person..." you smile.

You find that like Melody, the next person who enters is a ghost, too. However, he appears to be Ninjagian, and he's glowing a sickly shade of green. His shoulder-length hair is jet black, save for a green strip in it. He crosses his arms and stares at you with a grin upon his face. His eyes, matching the shade of his hair, have darker green patches around them. He's dressed in a green ninja gi (which lacks any arm or leg wraps, leaving the sleeves of his shirt and trousers loose), and on top of this, he carries two katanas in his hands. He sheathes both swords before crouching down and bowing before you.  
"Your Majesty."  
"What's your name?" you query. The Ninjagian stands up.  
"Morro. I'm the Master of Wind." He holds out a hand, and a gust of air hits your face, sending your hair flying behind you. You shield your face with your own hands, and he laughs, although it's not very light-hearted.  
"Morro here is the Ghost Champion of Ninjago," Cavaliere explains to you. "He's another pilot of a Divine Beast."  
"Yeah...what was _with _that?" Morro frowns. "Wu just waltzed into the Departed Realm one day and demanded that I took control of this robot for him. Didn't really explain why...but it was a free ticket back home."  
"Sounds nice," you respond. He squints at your face for a few moments.  
"I _swear _I've seen you in a painting before..." he admits. He pauses for a moment before continuing to speak. "I don't know _where _though, I died forty years ago and you don't look a day over sixteen!"  
"I'm turning eighteen tomorrow," you explain to him. His face returns to normal.  
"I see," he answers before leaning against the wall. Morro seems to be keeping his distance, although why is beyond you. He spins around and is about to leave.  
"Oh..." he starts in an angry tone, "and if you see that Revali guy?"  
"Yeah?" you ask.  
_He's probably annoyed Morro, _you determine in your head.  
Morro smiles.  
"Tell him I'll be willing to take him up on that launch bet," he declares.  
Morro leaves the room, leaving you, Sindaco and Cavaliere alone once more.

Sindaco glances at his watch.  
"Who else is coming?" you ask him with a sigh as your eyes drift towards your phone.  
"There should be a few more from abroad," Cavaliere explains.  
"Who are they?" you ask. Sindaco hides a smile as another Gerudo woman barges into the room.  
The woman that enters appears to be younger, _much _younger than Urbosa. She could easily be your age. Her eyes, golden in colour, are wide, and her hair, which is in a half-up, half-down style, is a fiery shade of red. She gives you a smile and puts her hands on her hips. She's not very tall, another rarity for someone of her race. However, she still possesses the characteristic nose and hair-do. Although dressed slightly immodestly, her outfit isn't much worse than the casual wear you were in when you'd ventured out to Delfino Plaza by yourself. She wears a white bandeau with a square wave pattern in orange and teal. She also wears a _very _baggy pair of matching white pants, which are held up with a belt that contains the same insignia that Urbosa had on her own belt. She smirks at you.  
"I like your style, Princess," she decides. "Jumping into that ocean? I mean...I would've done the same thing if _I'd _been pestered about it."  
"Who _are _you?" you ponder.  
"Oh!" She giggles and nods her head, which you're guessing is her way of bowing towards you. "I'm Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit..." She pauses for a moment, maintaining her smile.  
"And?" Sindaco demands.  
"I'm also related to that _dork _on the Gerudo throne," she adds. "I'm his..._sister." _She takes a moment before she adds something else in. Cavaliere goes to speak.  
"I thought Lady Urbosa was-"  
"Oh," she adds in a casual manner, "she's my niece. I _know _I look to be around _her _age..." She points at you. "...but she _aged_ further before Ganondorf killed her." Your eyes widen. It seems that whoever this Ganondorf is, he has enough of a reputation to be notorious.  
"I'm sorry," you whisper. "Did you say she was your _niece?"  
_"Yup," she confirms. "She's rather...strange. Ever since she came into power about a hundred years or so ago, it seems that my people had forgotten the Gerudo way." She stops for a second. "However...as stupid and blind as my older brother is, he's turning our tribe back around for the better."  
"I'm certain thieving is looked down upon amongst the people of Hyrule," Cavaliere responds. You clutch your pendant a little closer.  
"Don't worry, Princess [Y/N]," she assures you. "I have no intention of thieving from women or children..._or _killing people. I only steal from those who _deserve _it...like that wrenched Ninjagian man who nearly killed me with his stupid rock powers!" She clenches her fist and narrows her eyebrows before taking in a deep breath.  
_I wonder if she's talking about Cole..._you think.  
"I'm sure it was an accident," you tell her. She nods her head, her eyes still shut. "Why don't you two talk it out?"  
_"Mother would have his head..." _she mutters as she turns around and storms towards the doorway.  
"Huh." Sindaco shoots a glare at you.

You watch as another woman steps into the room. She appears to be a little old lady with a beige knitted jacket that has a red and white criss-cross pattern on it. Her grey hair is swept back into a low, tight bun. She has a wide smile upon her wrinkled face, and she has the vitality of a child. Strangely, her eye colour flickers between blue and a vivid shade of purple.  
"Why, _hello _there, dearie!" she coos at you as she pinches your cheek. She somehow seems..._familiar.  
_"Do I know you?" you inquire.  
"I'd _hope _so!" she smiles. "I used to visit from _Ninjago. _Don't you remember?"  
You shake your head. You can't remember.  
"Hmm..." she frowns. "I suppose I would have appeared differently then." She looks into your eyes for a while before disappearing into a cloud of thick, black smoke. Sindaco coughs and Cavaliere covers his mouth and nose while the smoke clears.  
A carbon copy of you has replaced the woman.  
You stand up, shocked and in awe of her new appearance. Her [H/C] hair is styled _just _like yours, and her eyes are the same shade of [E/C] you see in the mirror every day. Her complexion is on par with yours, and she's even dressed in an outfit that matches yours _perfectly.  
_"I'm only one of the many who are gifted with the ability to shapeshift, Princess [Y/N]," she responds in your voice. You squeak.  
_It sounds just _**_like _**_me! _you can only think. The woman disappears into a cloud of black smoke again.  
"But..." she begins, "it's quite uncommon to see our _true _face, nowadays!" The smoke clears, and her new appearance is frightening. She appears to take on a much younger appearance, but now she's completely bald and her entire body is jet black, save for white tattoos all over it. Her eyes glow a vivid shade of violet, and she's got a blue rope tied around her waist. Two sharp and jagged-looking horns protrude from her head, and she has two fangs on her bottom row of teeth. Her fingernails have turned into claws, and her feet resemble that of a Koopa's. Her long and pointed ears remind you of Rauru's and that girl you'd seen playing with Bowser Jnr. She also has a tail, and the tip of this tail glows with a purple flame.  
"Wha...what _are _you?" you murmur. She chuckles.  
"My dear," she answers, "I am the Ninjagian Sage of Shadow, Mistaké."  
"But...what _are _you?"  
"Oh?" Mistaké gives you a light-hearted grin, still flaunting her true, demonic appearance. "I'm an _Oni, _my dearie!"  
You nearly faint.  
"I...uh...Cavaliere said I was-"  
"Half-Oni?" she begins. She climbs the steps to your throne and takes a lock of your hair. "Hmm...he's not _wrong." _She stares at your eyes for a moment. "You aren't just _any _old Oni hybrid, no. You, my dear, are the child of our god...the Overlord."  
"I've been told," you murmur.  
"But...I also see the warm blood of a Light Deity pumping through your veins," she adds. She frowns a bit. "It...I've only seen this in two men and one woman before...and I've only met them all today." She gazes back up at you. "Princess [Y/N], I do not believe in causing the Sunshine Realm harm. I wish to assist you in learning to train the Oni muscle that you possess, the ability to control the dark...and to take on the form of any being you choose..."  
Mistaké disappears into another cloud of smoke.  
And when it clears, she's gone.  
"Even a rat!" her voice yells.  
You glance down to see a little brown rat crawling about your staircase. A scream escapes your lips.  
"Oh, _shit!" _you screech. "A _rat!"  
_Mistaké cackles like a witch as she heads off. "Ah, I _love _you light-dwellers!"  
And with that, Mistaké is gone, too.  
You begin to frown at the Oni woman's antics, but a scream, this time from a child, cuts your train of thought short.

The Hyrulean girl who was with Bowser Jnr before is lying on the floor in front of the window. She's got her arms wrapped around her head, and she can't stop sobbing. You get up and go to see what the problem is, but Sindaco stops you and heads out there himself. You can only watch as he helps the girl sit upright. She turns to look at you, and her blue eyes fill with tears.  
"I'm so sorry..." she whispers as she stands up and wipes her bright green shorts free of any dust. "I...I got pushed over by a _bad_ man..."  
"Are you _alright?!" _you gasp. This time, nobody can stop you from standing up and seeing if the poor girl's okay. You take a few steps down from your throne and quickly step over to Sindaco and the girl. Her dark green hair is a little ruffled up, but apart from that, she looks alright. You really like her outfit, which consists of colours that match her hair. She wears a dark green turtleneck sweater, a loose tank top that matches the colour of her shorts, a pair of gumboots that matches her sweater and a forest green headband. Her shorts are held up with a belt that has a golden buckle. Her hair-do resembles Nya's, and her nose is rather tiny. A quick glance around tells you that everyone else has left the hall and is sitting elsewhere. She stares at you for a while before nodding her head.  
"I hope Link puts that nasty man in his _place," _she mumbles as she brushes the sand and dust from her hands. You hold out your own hand, and she takes it, using your arm to pull herself up. "Thank you, Your Majesty."  
"What's your name?" you ask her softly. You crouch down to her height.  
"I'm...I'm Saria," she responds. "I'm a Kokiri...but I've been out of the Lost Woods for so long. I...I don't want to die!" Her bottom lip trembles, and in the corner of your eye, you spot Bowser Jnr, who's holding a strange, beige instrument.  
"That nasty _Ganondorf _stole your ocarina when he pushed you over," he tells her. Saria lets out a gasp.  
_"Thank _you, Junior!" she exclaims. He hands it over to her, and she hugs it to her chest. Already, she looks much happier than before. You frown at the name of the person Junior had identified as the culprit of the theft.  
"I've been hearing a lot of things about this Ganondorf," you tell Sindaco as you stand up, letting Saria and Junior chatter away, "and _none _of them are good. Who...who _is _he?"  
"You shall meet him in _time, _Princess," he sighs.  
"I...don't think I want to meet a man everyone's complaining about," you admit.  
"I'm sure it's all in good spirits," he assures you. You raise an eyebrow.  
"Good spirits," you respond. Cavaliere appears beside you.  
"Ah, the Hyrulean Sage of Forest!" he beams. "I daresay only the Ninjagian Sage of Light and the Mushroom Kingdomer Sage of Water are left for you to meet, and then you shall meet with the warriors who shall fight alongside you!"  
"And who would _they _be?" you mutter.  
"Never you mind right now," Sindaco assures you.  
But from the confused look on his face at the approach of Bowser, along with a small group of others, changes his smug attitude _right _away.


	6. Chapter Four || Subscribe To WillNE

_"Go _on now, Junior," Bowser ushers his son. "Go play outside with Saria or something."  
"Wanna?" Junior asks Saria. She nods, and then taps him on the shoulder.  
"Tag," Saria giggles, _"you're _it!" They both begin to chuckle as they dart off down the hall to the left.  
They're so adorable.  
Bowser lets the five people accompanying him inside your throne room. Aside from Bowser, the only familiar face you're met with is that of the Hylian princess who'd spoken to you before this whole meet and greet thing. The first new person you recognise is an elderly man in a straw hat and a white robe who has a long beard that reaches down to his hips. He carries a bamboo staff by his side, and he appears to be wise and knowing. Standing next to him is a towering Oni man with a lined face and glowing red sclera for eyes. He appears to have a more humanoid form than Mistaké, save for the extra pair of arms he possesses. There's also a man who appears to be in his mid-twenties. He's dressed in dark denim overalls and a green sweater, much like Saria's. His chestnut-brown hair appears to be fringed at the front. His bright blue eyes are wide, and his nose is rather round. He has a black moustache that resembles that of Toadsworth's. He's short compared to the Oni man standing next to him. And finally, another yellow-haired princess stands next to the younger human. However, she is human, too, and not Hylian like the other princess in the group. She's dressed in a pink gown with puffy sleeves, and her eyes, like many of the other eyes you've seen around today, are blue. Her lips are admittedly rather puffy, yet small at the same time. A crown of gold sits upon her head, adorned with an array of beautiful gemstones, and finally, to finish off the look, you notice that she has a pendant around her neck. It's elliptical, and the inner oval is a turquoise colour, while the outer appears to be a ring of gold.  
It occurs to you that this woman must be the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
They all look rather nervous, with the exception of the Oni man, who's grinning like he's just won the lottery.

"Where _are _they?" the Hylian princess murmurs.  
"I think my son went to give that Lord Dragmire a piece of his mind," the Oni man responds, shaking his head and still smiling. The elderly man bows before you.  
"I apologise for my brother's ignorance of you," he admits, gesturing to the Oni. "Princess [Y/N], I am Wu Garmadon, and I, along with my elder brother Montgomery, rule over Ninjago Island." You're about to respond, but Wu's brother cuts you off.  
"It's _Garmadon," _the Oni warns the old man.  
_"Ha!" _he scoffs.  
"I never got to tell you my name," the Hylian princess tells you with a nervous smile as Wu and Garmadon begin to bicker and fight. "My name is Princess Zelda, and as you may guess, I am the leader of the Kingdom of Hyrule."  
"It's nice to meet you," you smile.  
"You too, Princess [Y/N]," she agrees.  
"I'm Peach," the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom introduces herself. She gives the younger man a pat on the shoulder. "And _this _is my friend, Luigi!"  
"H..._hi," _he says in a quiet voice.  
"It's good to meet you," you tell him. He gives you a weak smile.  
"It wouldn't surprise me if Lloyd and Ganondorf were at each other's throats by now..." Garmadon continues. "I mean, the boy's _tapped _in the head!"  
"If you mean your son is willing to stand up for those who cannot do so for themselves..." Wu warns him sternly.  
"Where are they?" Cavaliere demands. "The Ninjagian Sage of Light and the Mushroom Kingdomer Sage of Water? Where are they?" Wu stops arguing with Garmadon at the question. In fact, his face falls. A guilty look is in his eyes.  
"We...have not found our Sage of Light yet," he admits.  
"I don't know where Professor Gadd is," Peach adds on. "He's our kingdom's Sage of Water...but ever since he set off for Isle Delfino on his own, he's gone missing..."  
"And what of the Light Deities' chosen heroes?" Sindaco inquires. They all look nervous.  
"My brother said he was going to find his friend," Luigi admits.  
"My son's probably causing trouble," Garmadon snaps.  
"My partner is most likely searching for Lord Dragmire," Zelda concludes. Cavaliere frowns before leaning in towards Sindaco. He whispers something for a bit, and then the Mayor of Isle Delfino nods. They both begin to walk off, leaving you standing there in silence.  
_"Excuse _me?" you snap. "Do you two plan on telling me what's going _on _any time soon?!"  
"It's best if you just go back to your room," Sindaco decides. "Without everyone here, your life is in immense danger..."  
_"No!" _you snap. "I'm going to find Birdie, and you can't _stop _me!"  
_"[Y/N] [L/N]-"  
_"Let her," Cavaliere assures him. "She will soon learn..."  
And with that, they leave you standing there with all these strangers.  
"I would strongly advise for you to stay here," Zelda begins to tell you. You shake your head.  
"No," you protest. _"I _promised to hang out with my friend today. And besides, I have plans for my birthday tomorrow."  
And with that, you storm off, fed up with Sindaco and Cavaliere's constant pestering and nagging at you.  
You're done with it all.

**\- - -**

You're dashing across the drawstring bridge connecting Delfino Castle to the rest of Bianco Hills as fast as you can, but it's _still _not fast enough.  
_I wish I was as fast as Birdie..._you think in disdain. _And then I could probably find her! _Still, you're running so fast that you don't realise that someone's in your way.  
You let out a yelp as you trip over Urbosa's leg.  
_"Argh!" _you screech.  
_"Princess!" _she cries. She throws her arms around you in an attempt to catch you. You're mere centimetres from smacking your face against the floor. Her eyes are wide and filled with shock. "What's the hurry?!"  
"I'm looking for my friend," you explain.  
"A friend, you say?" Urbosa gazes up towards the hill leading to Delfino Plaza. "I believe a young Pianta woman claiming to be your friend was searching for you. She was in a bit of a hurry..."  
"What?" you frown. "Why'd she leave?!" She raises an eyebrow at you.  
_"I _don't know!" she snaps. You throw your hands up defensively; she shakes her head and lets out a sigh. "I'm trying to find my aunt. She's content on trying to attack an innocent man, and I do not wish for her and my father to bring a bad reputation upon the Gerudo once more."  
"Stop it!" Cole exclaims in the distance. "It's not right to steal, you know!"  
"Go and bother someone _else!" _Nabooru hisses back.  
"Huh?" Urbosa leans closer towards the sound; you mirror her actions.  
"Put that money back before I call the police!" you hear Cole shouting again.  
"What are you going to do," she sneers, "move a few grains of _sand_ around?"  
"I think Cole's found her," you murmur as you follow Urbosa, who appears to be rather embarrassed at the words coming out of her aunt's mouth.

You arrive at the backyard of a villa. The house belongs to the Avido family, a group of rather greedy Tanookis who like to collect Shine Sprites and charge large amounts of money to give them back. You have no idea why there isn't a law prohibiting it, considering how important Shine Sprites are to Isle Delfino. Given, they probably still don't deserve to be the target of a burglary. You stand on your tip-toes and peer at the scene unfolding on the other side of the fence. Sure enough, Cole's standing on one end of the Avidos' brand new swimming pool with his arms crossed over his chest, while Nabooru is on the other side, taunting him with a large sack seized in her left hand. "How old was she when she...uh..._passed?" _you whisper.  
"Nineteen," Urbosa tells you. "She hasn't aged a day since."  
"Look, lady!" Cole yells at Nabooru, oblivious to the audience he's gathered. "Just because this house is filled with money, doesn't mean it's okay for you to take it!"  
"Well," she snaps back, "just because you have mastery over an element, doesn't mean it's okay for you to use it _against_ me!"  
"It was an _accident!" _he shouts.  
"Maybe I should shove _you _onto the ground, eh?" she jeers at him. "Will _that _be an accident?" He lunges for the bag and attempts to tug it away from her. _"That's mine!"  
_"No, it's _not!" _he argues.  
"What're those idiots doing?!" someone demands. You turn your head to find Revali staring at Nabooru and Cole's shouting match, with Morro tagging along like a lost puppy. "Are they _asking _to get into trouble?"  
"Can't you _do _something?" Urbosa frowns.  
"She's not _my_ aunt," Revali smirks, turning around. Morro has a devious grin on his face.  
You don't know what he's planning, but you're guessing it isn't very nice.

Morro creeps around to Urbosa's left and turns to the rest of you.  
"Duck down behind the fence," he orders the three of you. "You can look through the holes of the fence if you want." You obey and take a seat on the grass, curious as to what Morro's going to do. You peek through one of the relatively big holes in the fence. "Hope they know how to swim!" Morro disappears into thin air, and a gale appears out of seemingly nowhere.  
"Wha..._what?!"_ Nabooru shouts. "Why'd it get so _cold_ all of a sudden?!"  
"Who's doing that?!" Cole demands. "Isle Delfino isn't forecast to have wind for _three_ days!"  
They both tumble backwards.  
You can hear both of them screaming as they fly through the air. They land in the pool with a large splash. Water goes _everywhere, _including the various designer deck chairs that are probably worth more than your entire castle_. _You watch for a few moments as they then emerge above the surface once more, drenched in every place one can think of. They gasp for air and splash about the pool. They're both still holding the bag. Nabooru glowers at Cole before drawing her hand back and whacking him across the cheek with her open palm.  
"You _idiot!" _she screams. _"You_ pushed me in!"  
"It wasn't _me!" _he yells back. Morro reappears, teetering over the edge of the fence. He holds out his hands again, and another gust of wind hits their faces. In all the excitement, they drop the bag, and Urbosa takes the opportunity to dive in there and seize it from the both of them. She jumps the fence and snatches the bag away.  
"Thieving is a _crime, _Nabooru!" she warns, holding it away from her head.  
"B-but-_but-"  
"No _buts." She glares at the younger Gerudo. "I don't care _what _Ganondorf has told you. This island is not yours to take from! What if the _Princess_ of Isle Delfino saw you stealing from a house?" Nabooru turns her nose up at her.  
"And what are the chances of those advisors letting her set foot out of that silly old castle?"  
Urbosa takes you by the arm and lifts you up. Not sure what else to do, you just end up giving Nabooru a timid wave. _"Hmph."  
_"I'll be telling Princess Zelda about this," Urbosa warns.  
"Oh, _Urbosa," _she sneers, "always _tattling _on your father and I."  
She points towards the town.  
_"Leave," _she warns. Nabooru shakes her head before crossing her arms and stomping out of the backyard.

Cole shivers a bit as Morro waves his arms in front of him, creating a gust of wind that dries him off right away. The Ninjagian ghost is still grinning like an idiot, and you can tell there's something devious on his mind. Revali has left the scene of the crime; Urbosa remains standing by your side. You can only watch in silence.  
_"She's _a feisty one, isn't she?" Morro sustains his smug grin.  
"Ugh..." Cole rolls his eyes. "She's the rudest person I've met in my entire _life!" _Urbosa buries her face into a palm; you hear her sighing now.  
_"C'mon, _Cole," he smirks, _"you _enjoyed that little swim with her."  
"What?!" Cole's cheeks tinge a light pink. "I don't..." Cole's voice trails off when he catches Morro's wide, beaming smile. _"Shut up!"_ Morro's face scrunches up when he bursts into laughter.  
"Just _kiss _her already," he ushers to nobody in particular during his departure from this particular setting. _"Ah..._I'm headed off for a nap..."  
Cole's bright red in the face now.

You make the decision to walk down to the special swing. You love it so much...you don't know what you'd do about it. You're met with many a strange glance from the Piantas of the island as you pass; you assure them there's nothing to worry about and go on your way. From the fact that the police are turning a blind eye to your excursion, you know that Sindaco or Cavaliere's said something to them, and for that, you're grateful. Your hand slips into the pocket of your dress and grips onto your phone, which you take. Four large, thin and white numbers on the screen inform you that it's 12:03 PM.  
_"Where'd the time go?" _you murmur to yourself. You notice that the notification for Birdie's message is still there. You'd never answered it. You stop in your tracks to see what she's sent you. You unlock your phone with your passcode before opening the 'Messages' app. You click on Birdie's name before taking a look at the message that she's sent. "Ha, [Y/N], just check Wikipedia. It's spilling with tea."  
You love her to bits...but sometimes..._just _sometimes...she can go over the top with the Stan Chirp lingo.  
Thankfully, Birdie's also sent you a link to what you were looking for. It's her last message to you: a Wikipedia link.  
"Thank...you..." you say aloud as you type your response out and send it to her. "Meet you...at the swing?"  
You hit the send key and proceed onwards.

You proceed to take off your shoes and hold them in your hands. You lift the bottom of your skirt up so the hemline doesn't come into contact with the water. You dip a toe into the water, which is still the right temperature. It's not scalding hot or freezing cold. It isn't even mildly warm or slightly cool. You wouldn't even call it lukewarm, although that's the proper term for it. It just feels..._perfect.  
One step at a time, [Y/N].  
_In this trance-like state of stepping into the softer sands underwater, you're brought back to the earlier and simpler days of your life. The days where the ankle-deep waters cutting off the tiny islet your mother had given birth to you on from the rest of Isle Delfino was up to your waist. The times where you would scoop fistfuls of sand from the waters and then attempt to skim it like a rock, watching in dismay as the sand dissolved back into individual fragments upon its re-entry into the water.  
_The water's very shiny today, isn't it?_  
You remember the moments where Sindaco wasn't your parental figure, but rather just an onlooker on Gelato Beach as your mother introduced you to tiny crabs and miniature starfish and other small critters of the sea, critters who were only as old as you were. And you recall the countless times you'd spend on the swing, the sea air tickling your face and the faint odour of saltwater disappearing as your mother pushed you forth, higher and higher every time until you were terrified.  
"[M/N] would be proud of you, [Y/N]."

Birdie's mother, or Mrs Cavaliere (as you call her), is the owner of the smoothie bar on the westernmost point of Gelato Beach. She makes all sorts of delicious drinks, from her daughter's favourite grapefruit and pomegranate juice to her husband's usual choice of a banana, honey and mango smoothie. She's an orange Pianta woman who wears a blue dress. The leaves atop her head are browning slightly: a sign of wisdom and growing older.  
"Hello!" you beam as you give her a wave. She waves back, but there's a look in her eyes that's telling you she's not a hundred percent happy at the moment. They're dull and sunken, almost as if she's been told some terrible news. You hope it's nothing bad. "What...what's _wrong_, Mrs Cavaliere?"  
"Have you seen Birdena around, dear?" she frowns. "She said that she was going to Delfino Plaza to pick up your birthday gift, and that she'd be back in time to finish her shift, but...it's been over for thirty minutes now."  
"No." You shake your head. "She said she was coming to the castle."  
"Cavaliere made it clear to her that she wasn't allowed to go there today under any circumstances." She gazes out to the sea. "Although she would have gone anyway. If you haven't seen her, then...I..." A sigh escapes her lips. "I've called the shop keeper at the store she was heading to, but he said that she'd never stopped by. [Y/N]...I'm worried she's missing."  
_Huh? _you think. _Where **is **she, then?_  
"I'm sure she's running late," you assure her. Mrs Cavaliere shakes her head and clasps her hands together.  
"She _always _calls if she's running late," she protests. "Oh...I wish there was _some _way we could find her..."  
"How about we look together?" you suggest. She shakes her head.  
"No, dear," she assures you. "Birdie isn't your burden to carry. I'll search one more time at home."  
"I'll wait here in case she comes," you add.  
And with that, Mrs Cavaliere walks off.

You prop yourself up onto the swing so that you're facing Gelato Beach. You can see quite a few people partaking in a game of volleyball on the beach, including Ruto and Kai. The Zora dives arm-first into the ball so that she can save it, and then as the ball flies into the air again, her Ninjagian teammate spikes the ball to the other side. You're glad that _some _people are getting along around here...__  
"[Y/N]..."  
You glance behind you at the familiar voice of your best friend. However, you're met with nothing but a completely flat sea and a horizon with a blue sky above it. Nothing, nothing but the endless expanse of the Delfino Sea.  
"You must be Princess [Y/N], I presume?"  
The low and accented voice shocks you to your core.


	7. Chapter Five || Ganondorf being a jackass. That's it. You can go home now.

Your head spins back at the masculine voice that addresses you. You're met with a narrowed pair of eyes with lemon yellow irises so close to your own face that you can barely see anything else. The man's thick and unkempt eyebrows, fiery red in colour, seem to extend all the way to his ears, and give off the illusion of a permanent frown. You let out a yelp.  
"Why are you here?" you demand. The man laughs, although his eyes don't change whatsoever.  
"I was just enjoying a leisurely stroll around Gelato Beach," he responds. "Tell me...why are _you _here?" You don't answer at first.  
"A friend of mine," you manage to tell him. "She's missing." He takes a step back so that you can see his entire face now. He's got a dark, yellowish complexion, and his thin lips are curled up into a smirk. Several wrinkles line his face, and his neatly-trimmed beard seems to connect to his eyebrows and the rest of his hair through a rather thick pair of sideburns. Aside from all of this, there's one giveaway feature that you can see that gives you an idea of who he is. Just like Urbosa and Nabooru, his nose appears to resemble that of a Gerudo's. "You must be this _Ganondorf _I've been hearing so much about."  
The man chuckles again, tilting his head to the side a bit.  
"You must've met my daughter and my sister, I assume?" You nod your head. "Tell me, what has been said of me from them?" You stop for a moment and think back to your meetings.  
"Well, I've been told you aren't very nice."  
He grimaces.  
"And was that my younger sister?" he snaps. You nod your head; you don't wish to throw Urbosa or the shy and timid Tiara under the bus. "I _knew _Nabooru would say something like that."  
"She's no saint herself," you add on. "She stole money from the villa _literally _next door to my castle." He lets out a scoff.  
"Nabooru doesn't steal from women or children," he decides. "I presume her target was a man who had it coming for him, yes?" You consider the residents of the house, a greedy bunch of Tanooki scammers, and the head of the household.  
"He _is _a bit of an asshole."  
"She's a bit funny in the head, my sister." He raises a hand to his chin and begins to stroke his beard. "I'm not sure why she was made the Sage of Spirit by that wrenched goddess. Do _you,_ Princess?"  
"No."  
"I'm certain that there's _many _self-righteous _bastards _up there..." he begins, raising a hand to the sky, which is speckled with light clouds.  
_Ha, _you think. _Has he even looked in a **mirror?  
**_"Those astronauts are just doing their _job," _you assure him. He takes a deep breath in.  
"Astronauts? Is that what you call the goddess Hylia and her foolish companions?" Before you have the chance to explain the basic concept of science, Ganondorf continues to speak. "It's funny how every time a Pianta and an Oni become friends in this very place, one grows to be inattentive and the other ends up..." He pauses for a moment to study your face. You don't know why, but something's making you feel uneasy about his words.  
_What's this man trying to say? _you ask yourself. _Does he know where Birdie is?_  
"What?" you repeat, this time aloud. "What ends up happening to the other?" He begins to chuckle and shake his head. It's apparent that he's ignoring your question. "Excuse _me! _I am asking you a _question!" _Again, he shakes his head and spins around on his heel, and with a swish of his wine red cloak, he begins to proceed in the other direction. It's at this moment that you see it.  
The golden shimmer of the Gerudo insignia from your dream, down to the last thread.  
"Hey!" you yell. "Stop there at _once!" _  
Ganondorf vanishes, and you're met with the peaceful and serene landscape of Gelato Beach once more.

**\- - -**

_"Hey, _Princess!" Ronin beams as he steps barefoot through the soft sands in order to approach you. He's followed by Mipha and Tiara. "Why the glum face? This weather's _beautiful!" _You take a step onto land, your shoes still in hand. You don't know how to relay what Ganondorf had told you without sounding insane about it. You let out a sigh, watching Ruto and Kai pause their game of volleyball for a moment to observe what you're doing.  
"I'm worried that Birdie's in danger," you admit.  
"That Pianta girl?" Tiara asks. "Well...I _did _see her around, but-"  
_"Where?!" _You practically jump, frightening the Zora and the Bonneter.  
"I...uh..." Mipha glances around. "I believe that your friend may have been making her way to Corona Mountain."  
"We asked her what she was doing," Ronin adds on, "y'know, considering your advisors told Daruk and Darunia that Corona Mountain was some sort of sacred site."  
"She said she was looking for you," Tiara adds.  
"Why would she be looking for me at Corona Mountain?" you frown. "I've been in Bianco Hills for most of the day." They all shrug their shoulders.  
"We're headed off to try one of those watermelon and mint smoothies," Ronin offers. "Wanna join us?" You shake your head. Ruto and Kai finally decide to join the four of you in the conversation.  
"Hey," Kai says almost nonchalantly. "What's up?"  
"Her Pianta friend's gone missing," Ronin explains. Ruto frowns.  
"I did see her earlier on in the day," she divulges to the group. "She was arguing with my darling Link and those other hero boys about something...but I don't know what."  
"So Lloyd and Mario must be with Link, then..." Mipha murmurs.  
"Yeah!" Kai shouts a little too loudly. "I remember now! They were all telling her that stealing was wrong."  
"Are you sure you're not thinking of Cole and Morro?" Ronin frowns. Kai shakes his head.  
"I remember it clear as day." He rubs at the back of his head. "She was carrying one of those Sage Medallion things and saying that Princess [Y/N] was being held hostage in Corona Mountain."  
"But I'm right _here!" _you yell. "Who _told _her that?"  
"There's only _one _man rotten enough to lie like that..." Ruto mutters.  
_"Ganondorf!" _comes the cry of Urbosa.

Nabooru is on the floor, clinging to her niece's leg in an attempt to weigh her down. _"Stop _it, Urbosa!" she pleads.  
"Where _is _he?!" she snaps at the group. "Thatidiot cast a _spell _on Nabooru!"  
"He was just here," you tell them. Her eyes widen, fear projecting from them. She shakes her head.  
"No, no, _no_..." she murmurs. She cups her hands to her mouth. Tears well in her eyes, causing her to clench them in fear.  
"Hey..." Kai starts in a quiet voice. He gives her a somewhat awkward pat on the back that only makes her tense. "Are you okay there, Lady Urbosa?" She stares at him for a while with the utmost look of defeat upon her face.  
"Urbosa?" Mipha barely whispers. "Whatever is wrong?" She wipes one eye and shakes her head again, opting to cover her face with her hands.  
"My father is going to do something _terrible _to that poor girl..." she declares, "and it's _all_ my fault." She's trying so hard not to burst into tears that you're certain she's trembling.  
"What happened?" you ask. She clears her throat, but her voice is still broken and rather high.  
"He told me that Princess [Y/N] was being taken by her advisors to Corona Mountain for some sort of sacrifice ritual," she admits. "And that she was being taken against her own will. I...I _believed _him! And I told her friend about it! And she was mad, so she ran away to stop it, and-"  
She's no longer audible.  
"Ganondorf is a filthy _liar," _Nabooru tells the rest of you. "That girl had a Sage Medallion, and he wants to _kill _her." She tuts. "I'm not surprised. Ever since us _Hyrulean _Sages executed him four thousand years ago, he's had a vendetta against _anyone _who carries a Sage Medallion."  
"She's in trouble," you decide. "I'm going to go find her. Can someone go back to the castle and tell Cavaliere and Sindaco what's happening?"  
"I can go!" Tiara offers.  
"I'll go with her," Ruto adds. And with that, the two dart off back towards Bianco Castle.  
"I'll stay here with Lady Urbosa," Ronin adds. "She's not in the right mindset at the moment."  
"Alright," Kai decides. "Lead the way, Princess."

The sprint to Delfino Plaza is a blur. You rush ahead, followed by Kai, Mipha and Nabooru. This time, you don't even bother looking at the faces of your people as you yell at them to get out of the way. You can only think about the _last _time something this chaotic had happened...  
_"Move!" you scream as you push past the Piantas. _**_"Move!"  
_**_Y__our [F/C] dress catches on several low-lying branches, and you have to hold onto your boater hat in order to keep it on your head. No matter how hard you try, you can't push past them all. You instead opt for crawling underneath the crowd. There was a really warm light ahead and they were all screaming. Crying. Saying that it isn't fair.  
What isn't fair? You don't know, you're only seven.  
You stop in front of the dying embers and squint. Where is she?  
You can see her new friend standing out in front of the pile of smoking ashes.  
He's carrying her in his arms.  
She isn't moving.  
And there's tears in his yellow eyes. It's making your own eyes feel watery.  
"Get her out of here," Sindaco orders from the side.  
You're picked up by someone, and all you can hear are your own screams as you lament for the poor woman.  
_"[Y/N]?" Kai asks. "Are you okay?"  
You realise where you are. You're in the streets of Delfino Plaza now. Life is as normal, with vendors camped underneath stalls and pestering tourists to buy their fruit. You glance up to Corona Mountain, the rocky volcano made of rich, brown earth. It hasn't erupted in decades, yet, you can feel the gut-wrenching anxiety tearing through your stomach as if it's going to lay waste to the entire island.  
Birdie's in there, and she's in trouble.  
"I'm alright," you assure him. "We have to find Birdie." And with that, you start heading over to the hills leading to the entrance of the cavern. You have an awful feeling in your chest. The taste of failure hovers over your tongue, already dancing viciously.  
_No, _you promise yourself. _Birdie isn't dead.  
_Just as you reach the top, you spot several police officers hovering around the entrance. A few of them are watching the cave that lies ahead in anticipation. You know they're looking for her.  
"Out of the _way," _you snap at them, shoving past the police chief and storming inside.  
"Princess [Y/N]!" he shouts. "It's too _dangerous _for you-"  
"Go find that Ganondorf and hold him in the prison," you order, not even offering them a single glance ahead.  
_If she dies, _you decide in your innermost thoughts, _I'm going to kick her ass._

_ **\- - -** _

Kai and Nabooru still follow you as vigilantly as ever, however, Mipha appears to be waiting alongside the Isle Delfino Police, who are just standing there and doing nothing. You can't help but scowl to yourself; sometimes you wonder how _any _of them were hired. Your hand brushes against the rough walls of the claustrophobic tunnel that separates Isle Delfino from the blazing, inferno-like environment of Corona Mountain's magma chamber. It already feels incredibly warm in here, but your two allies don't seem bothered by the heat. In fact, Kai seems somewhat relaxed, but you can still see the unease in Nabooru's eyes. The knowledge that her brother may have just murdered someone.  
Your best friend.  
"I wish Lloyd was here..." Kai mutters to himself. "Or at least Nya."  
"There's still the matter of finding her," Nabooru tells him. "I know that wherever that Pianta is..._he'll _be." Kai seems to want to ask her a question, but refrains from doing so. Still, he's jumpy and jittery, on edge like a grasshopper spilling with a thousand inquiries. She takes note of this, as characterised by the slight frown on her face. "What _is _it?!"  
"Did you _really _try to drown Cole in that pool?"  
Nabooru mutters something about Ninjagian men being stupid and walks ahead.  
"Morro pushed them in," you offer. He nods his head.  
"Cool," he responds. He comes to a stop for a moment and watches the woman progress through the tunnel. Kai leans towards your ear. _"Is it just me...or do those Gerudo have a grudge against Ninjagians like me?"  
_"I don't know," you sigh. "I just want to find Birdie."  
"Right." He nods his head and is _about _to walk ahead, but still, he's hesitant. He turns to face you. "Princess [Y/N], are you_ sure _you'll be safe in here?" You blink.  
"We'd better get going."

After what seems like forever, you, Kai and Nabooru finally reach the exit of the tunnel. You're now standing outside on a ledge leading to a river of lava. Small metal platforms sit in wait in amongst the river. The cavern walls appear to be made of burning orange rock with flecks of glowing yellow and white spots. The heat is sweltering in here; you wish you were just in your simple tank top and shorts combo. You aren't sure how you're going to go ahead. Kai raises a hand over his brow and glances ahead at one of the platforms. An all-too familiar sunhat lies there, its straw surface adorned with small speckles of charred blood. Your stomach feels awful just _thinking _of how Birdie's hat wound up like that.  
"I can use Airjitzu to get across," Kai explains. "How about you?"  
"Can you carry us?" Nabooru demands.  
"I'd only be able to hop from platform to platform with just _one _of you...and there's _no _telling how hot _those _things are-"  
"Kai?!" someone yells from behind you all. "What's going _on?!"_

You spin around to see Cole and Urbosa standing there. Looming behind the two are Bowser and Garmadon. The former two appear to be scared beyond words, although the latter two remain calm and collected. The Oni man speaks.  
"Wu had a feeling this would happen..." he decides. "Lloyd's ran in here to _save _her, hasn't he?"  
"Can _any _of you get us all across?" you ask. Cole's eyes light up.  
"Of course I can!" he promises with a beam on his face. He steps past Nabooru, being met with a dirty glare as he stands by Kai's side. "I'll need Kai's help, though. You don't mind absorbing the heat, do you?"  
"Not a problem," he promises. Bowser glances from side to side before leaping off the platform and landing in the lava. He merely winces at the radiating heat of the magma, leaving the rest of you wondering why the hell he isn't dead yet. He holds out his hands and places them down on the ledge.  
"I can get four of you across, two on my shoulders and two in my palms." He turns his head back to the back of the chamber. "If you two little men can get across by yourselves, then I'll take the other four."  
"Sure thing, _muchacho," _Kai promises him. And with that, Cole pounds his closed fist into the ground. A platform of hot magma rises, and Kai holds out his hands. The colour drains from the platform, leaving it as a solid, rocky mass. The two jump on it and proceed to navigate the river. Bowser scoops the rest of you into his hands, and before you know it, you're clinging to his left horn as Nabooru lets out a string of cuss words from his right hand. You point down at the hat.  
_"Somebody grab it!" _you plead.  
Nobody hears you.

As Bowser continues to trudge through the lava, you can't help but feel terribly cold. Perhaps the heat has gotten to you now. But there's no use going back. Not when Birdie could still be alive.  
Not now.  
You can only watch. Watch and wait. Birdie.  
_What's he done to her? _you think.  
"Hey...Princess?" Bowser starts. "Ya' feel like an icicle."  
"Huh?" You look up at the Koopa King. "I...uh...sorry about that."  
"Perhaps it is natural resistance of sorts to this lava," Garmadon informs him.  
"Like a _human _would be able to resist lava, dude-"  
"Shut your _mouth_." And with that brief interaction, a moment silence greets your ears once more. Urbosa gives you a sympathetic look as Bowser makes it to another ledge. He furrows his eyebrows; something isn't right.  
"Can you all hear that?" He pauses for a moment. "It sounds like..._yelling." _You strain your hearing. Yes, you can hear it too.  
It's Birdie.  
"Put the others down," you order. He nods his head before placing Nabooru and Urbosa safely on the ledge. There's protest from the former and a look of worry from the latter.  
"I'll stay," Garmadon declares. "There's no doubt that fool is using shadow magic against the girl." And with that, Bowser begins to trudge through the lava once more. The two of you sit on his shoulders and watch as the central platform comes into view. You can see them both standing there. Birdie, standing with a sword in her hands. And Ganondorf, who's holding what appears to be a glowing, yellow-green orb that sparks and crackles with electricity every so often. Three men all lie unconscious beneath him, one with a sword in his outstretched hand. You're about to scream for Birdie's attention, but Garmadon beats you to it.  
_"Lloyd!"_

Ganondorf pauses his attempt at striking your friend with a bolt of lightning in favour of finding out what all the ruckus is. He sees the three of you. A sinister smirk spreads across his lips; he chuckles at you. You spite it with every single bone in your body.  
"So..." he begins. "You've all come to face me, too?"  
"Stop it," you warn him. Again, he laughs at you.  
"Or _what?"  
_"I'll...I'll..._I'll-"  
_"Oh, _save _your breath, sweetheart..." He shakes his head. "You couldn't hurt me if you _tried."  
_"Why are you doing this?!" Birdie demands. He pauses for a moment and glances towards you. It makes you feel uncomfortable, his gaze hitting your face.  
"Ten years ago, I lost a very dear concubine of mine..." He stares at the glowing orb in his hand. "She was the perfect woman for me...I was willing to defy the laws of my own people to _finally _make her my wife. But the day before I was going to run away with her, she had succumbed to a fire that her traitorous and bitchy _excuse _of a friend had started under the influence of the Overlord's wishes!" You feel sick just hearing the way that he's been speaking about the woman in question. After all, it's your _mother _he's talking about. And you can only guess the friend he's referring to is Birdie's mother.  
Ganondorf jabs his free hand in your direction.  
"You. _You."  
_"Yes," you mutter back, "I'm here."  
Bowser stifles a nervous laugh.  
"It was _your _friendship with the Cavaliere girl that cost your mother her life."  
And with that, Ganondorf turns back to face Birdie.  
_Birdie.  
_You have to save her.  
"Many people believe me to be a merciless bastard who's only out to bring misery and hatred to the Sixteen Realms..." He stares at his left palm, which contains the glowing orb. "But I only seek to bring vengeance to those who _truly _deserve it." He looks back up at your friend.  
She smirks and charges forth.

In an astounding split second, you watch as Birdie dodges every bolt of lightning hurled in her direction with ease. She's quick on her feet, quick to the degree that Ganondorf is missing her by a mile each time. You can hear the other four from the other ledge.  
"Ha!" Nabooru cackles. "You _missed_, Ganondorf!"  
"Even _I _could do better than that, you idiot!" Urbosa adds. The two burst into laughter. Birdie grins and ducks beneath yet another furious attack.  
"Miss!" Cole and Kai jeer. The Ninjagians begin to chant that word over and over again, much to the amusement of Birdie.  
"If you're supposed to be the King of Evil..." she decides, "then I damn well _know _Princess [Y/N] is gonna kick your ass into next week." Ganondorf frantically looks around the magma chamber, almost as if looking for a route of escape. Bowser's quick to snatch him up in the palm of his hand.  
"I don't _think _so, basket case!" he roars.  
"Are you okay?" you ask your friend. She laughs.  
"Yep!" she responds. "Like...that was _insane!"  
_"We'd better get you back to the castle," you chuckle.

**\- - -**

Still in the grip of Bowser's hand, Ganondorf struggles to free himself. You watch as he kicks his legs about. Birdie stands next to you with a wide grin on her face, flipping the medallion and shaking her head. All of the others are gathered in the throne room.  
"Unhand me at _once!" _he demands of Bowser. The Koopa King begins to laugh at him.  
"Like _that's _gonna happen, pipsqueak!" he sneers back.  
"I'm terribly sorry for all of this, Princess..." Urbosa tells you with a sigh. "Ganondorf is an embarrassment to our people."  
"All that matters is that my friend is safe now," you assure her. "But...what about those other guys? Are they alright?"  
"Ah, they'll pull through," Bowser assures you with a grin. "That Mario's a strong one, I tell ya. The guy's cheated death longer than I can keep count!"  
"Lloyd is recovering well," Zane continues. "He is merely tired as a result of fatigue due to exerting his own body."  
"Link's doing pretty well too," Daruk agrees with a grin on his face. "The little guy's just resting now!" You nod your head.  
"Where's my dad?" Birdie inquires. You scan the crowd for a moment.  
Cavaliere isn't there.  
"I...don't know." You squint in an attempt to take a closer look around. "Must be back at your place." Kai reaches into his pocket and pulls out a phone.  
"Ha..." he snickers to himself. "Lloyd's just texted me asking where we are."  
"Send him that meme you made the other day!" Jay pesters him in a _really _loud voice. The Ninjagian jumps up and down. Kai grins and hits the send button, thrusting his phone into his pocket right after.  
"Well...we'd better get _this _one into a jail cell." Garmadon jabs a finger in Ganondorf's direction. "Wu...do you have that Chronosteel collar?" The old sensei pulls a collar from his pocket and begins to walk over to Bowser.  
"What do you accomplish from decorating me with a _convict's _jewellery?" Ganondorf sneers. You hear a loud snort from Jay and Kai.  
"It's not for fashion, dude," Kai assures him with a smug grin. _"We _don't want to be electrocuted, and I'm sure the rest of Isle Delfino doesn't _either."  
_And with that, Wu clamps the collar around the neck of Birdie's assailant.  
"Come," Wu instructs Bowser. "We must hand in this man to the authorities."  
"Ooh!" Jay beams. "I'm coming!"  
"Count me in!" Kai adds. Cole shakes his head in disbelief.  
"We'll _all _go." Urbosa gazes up from a black feather in her hands. "

You keep an eye out as Bowser and Garmadon escort Ganondorf out of your castle.   
"I'm glad that you're back safe, Birdie," you whisper to your friend.  
"Me _too!" _she beams. "Imagine if I was a slow-coach like the rest of my family. _Yikes_..." She reaches into her pocket for a moment. "Oh! I almost forgot something."  
"What?" you ask. She furrows her eyebrows in thought for a while, digging around her pockets and then widening her eyes in surprise. She pulls out a tiny aquamarine necklace made from a sturdy-looking brown string and then unfurls it, placing the treasure around your neck. You stare at it for a while.  
"Wow..." you whisper as you admire the soft glow. You lift it up and smile. "Thank you, Birdie."  
"I..._don't_ think I'm going to be here tomorrow for your eighteenth," she admits.  
"Why not?"  
"I..." Birdie's voice trails off, almost in a hesitant manner.  
She shakes her head.  
"Goodbye, [Y/N]. I'll see you soon, I guess."


	8. Chapter Six || OWO, WHAT'S THIS? AN OC'S INTRODUCTION??? (oh, and i guess rosalina's here too~)

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: ???**

"Do you copy?!"  
The young woman lifts up her left arm, crafted with a titanium alloy in order to see if she can get a signal. But the same message that has been displayed many times before pops up on the tempered glass screen on her synthetic forearm once again.  
_Communication Error: Void Location.  
_"Dad, do you _copy?!"  
_The same message displays.  
"_Mom?!"  
_But it's all for nothing.  
The woman can feel hot tears welling in her eyes. As she looks in the reflection of the shattered glass of her beloved fighter jet, she can see the lemon yellow of her irises flicker to the deep brown she'd almost forgotten about. "No...it _can't _be..." She bites her lip and covers her face. She has no idea where she is...or how she's gotten here. Usually, her friends say she's the optimistic one. The one who brings everyone's spirits up. The one who resolves conflicts, even if it's at the expense of her own cheery mood.  
But her friends aren't here.  
She has only one bag of possessions to her name in this new and dark world. A bag which contains her medication and her favourite photo of all her friends. She hugs the picture to her chest.  
"I'll find you all. I promise."

The woman is quick to stand up. She doesn't recognise this place as any she's seen before. She points out her arm. "Lola? You still there?"  
"I am present, Miss Carta," comes the reply of the A.I. that lives in her bionic arm. The woman frowns.  
"Just call me Kylee," she orders. "Where in the name of Ashberry _are _we?"  
"We appear to be within the Empire of Ninjago," she responds.  
"Ninjago?" she frowns. "As in...that fictional place from Tessa's _show_ that she never shuts up about?"  
"Correct."  
"Ninjago...I don't watch it. Hey...can you give me a plot synopsis or something?"  
"Sure. The children's television show, _LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, _is a 2011 action-comedy that follows the adventures of the main protagonist, Lloyd Garmadon, and his friends. The latest season, _Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu, _is currently airing in the United States."  
"I see."  
"I am detecting strong electrical energy to the north. Please proceed with caution."  
"You _know_ I don't proceed with caution, Lola."

**\- - -**

**Time: ???  
Location: The Cosmic Observatory  
Subject/s: Rosalina, Goddess of the Cosmos  
Motives: Good**

"Look at _that _galaxy, Mama!"  
Rosalina watches on in awe as her son gazes through the tiny brass telescope. She's elated that Luma is growing up to be an explorer.  
"Yes, little one," she beams as she gives the tiny star a gentle pet on the head. "That's the Starshine Beach Galaxy. Can you see any people in there?" He frowns for a bit as he lifts the telescope back up to his left eye. He adjusts the lens slightly.  
"Ooh! There's mountain-shaped people with long noses and plants growing out the top of their head!"  
"They must be Piantas."  
"Piantas?"  
"They're the guardians of light in the Sunshine Realm. They are the ones who worship the Sun." Rosalina points over to a blue and green planet. "See that ancient world over there, Luma?"  
"What's _that?!"  
_"Do you remember a man named Mario?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That planet is where he comes from. It's called _Earth."  
_"Earth..." Luma repeats. "Hey! There's Princess Peach!"  
"How is she faring?"  
"She's kicking and screaming. I think that nasty _Bowser's _kidnapped her. But I don't remember him being so..._human-"  
_"Give that to me," she orders. She holds out the palm of her hand. He hands her the telescope. She extends the artefact and peers through the scope; only seconds later, her eyes widen. The last time she'd heard of the subject's antics were ten thousand years ago - a long time for the denizens of Earth. Rosalina had watched Hylia's reincarnation seal the bastard from the skies above. It was also at that time that Yin had sealed away his friend. The third one...she couldn't find him, unfortunately. But regardless of the past, for a man who should have been long dead to be roaming about and snatching princesses...  
Rosalina lowers the telescope.  
"Oh, dear...I thought Hylia said he was sealed away..."  
"Who _is _it?!"  
"It's your bedtime, little one. I'll be here in the morning."

Rosalina waits in the gardens for them to show, standing in amongst the white roses. She'd sent the message _immediately_ to Hylia and Yin, yet they still hadn't shown up. She wasn't going to wait and see how the situation unfolded. She wasn't going to stand back and be a bystander as she had been during the last few years. She wasn't going to take _any_ chances...not when all three reincarnations of the Oni Warlords were roaming around on one tiny island. "How can this happen?" she finds herself repeating over and over again.  
"What is it, ma'am?"  
The princess gazes up to find the star man, Lubba. He's portly and a deep violet colour. He also wears strange blue pants.  
"Vengeance, Deception and Hatred are all in Isle Delfino as we speak," she informs him. "They have been reincarnated as a human, a Koopa and a Gerudo." She hands him the telescope, and he peeks through.  
"Huh. King _Bowser_ again?"  
"I fear that he is deceiving the others into believing that he is on their side."  
Lubba nods his head. "Who are those _other_ guys, Rosie?"  
"That four-armed man is known to the citizens of Ninjago as Lord Montgomery Garmadon. It seems he is seeking vengeance upon those he accompanies."  
"And?"  
"That man who has Princess Peach goes by many names, but the one he appears to have adopted for this particular time is Ganondorf Dragmire. The hatred for those around him seeps into the soil of the land he stands in, poisoning it from the core-"  
"Rosalina!" The two turn towards another Luma who approaches them with a clipboard.  
"What is it, Quark?"  
"The sealed tomb of Ganondorf is being opened by the Princess of Ninjago!"  
"That's _impossible," _Rosalina frowns at him. "He's on Isle Delfino as we _speak!"  
_"Nuh-_uh, _he's been sealed away beneath Hyrule Castle for ten thousand years!"  
"Then who's the guy over there?" Lubba asks as he hands the star the telescope.  
"Our data suggests that he is in Hyrule!"  
"Explain his presence in Isle Delfino, then!"  
Rosalina understands where Hylia and Yin are now.  
"It is my time to awaken the hidden powers of Princess Peach," she murmurs. "I am afraid that an entity _much _worse than the Oni is at play here."


	9. Chapter Seven || Mother in sitcom: "Typical Wattpad bad boy..."

**Time: 6:59 PM, Isle Delfino Time  
Location: Delfino Castle  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] [L/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

A few of the Champions and Sages had returned to visit you, which you're somewhat grateful for. After Birdie had left, you'd felt a little uneasy.  
And you still are.  
It had been Cole and Pauline's idea to watch a movie in the living room. Urbosa and Nabooru are on the sofa as Cole and Kai haul in a ton of junk food from Coconut Mall. It includes but isn't limited to pizza, large cups of soda and a big dish of nachos. Pauline's ushering Ruto, Ronin, Mipha and Morro into the room, who had all agreed to join in on the fun. Ruto sits on the armchair near the aquarium filled with blue tangs and clownfish, while Mipha chooses to take her seat next to Urbosa. Ronin plops himself on the other armchair. There's three seats left, one on the corner next to you, one on the other corner next to Mipha, and one in-between you and Nabooru.  
"I call dibs!" Morro chuckles as he dives for the seat next to you. Kai's quick to scoot over to where Mipha is, leaving a grumbling Cole sitting next to a mumbling Nabooru. You reach for the remote as the others begin to devour an array of dishes and turn on the television. It's on one of the two television channels Isle Delfino has. You frown upon realisation that it's the world news and not the local channel. The logo for the 7 PM news flashes, and you're about to swap the source to the HDMI when Kai lets out a yell.  
"Don't change it! It's Ninjago in the news!"

The reporter that does the world news is sitting behind a red and blue desk. "We start off tonight's news with a tragedy in Ninjago's south-east region," the reporter informs the millions of viewers around the world. "Dozens of ambulances and police cars were called to the Sea of Sand in response to an emergency call, where three Gerudo women were found dead and many more injured." You glance over to Urbosa and Nabooru, who stare at the screen with equal expressions of shock on their face. "It was junkyard co-owner Edna Walker who had found a group of survivors stumbling through her gates."  
"Isn't that Jay's mom?" Cole frowns. As if to answer his question, a middle-aged woman with mousey brown hair and wrinkles appears on the screen. She looks rather friendly.  
"I saw the poor ladies running into the shop like they'd seen a ghost! After my husband and I helped them calm down, they told us that they'd been attacked."  
"Witnesses claim that two Ninjagian women had allegedly targeted a bodyguard, mistaking her for the current chieftess of the tribe. After they had abducted her, they took the opportunity to fire upon all of them with pistols designed to discharge pulses of electricity. Cardiac arrest has been determined as the cause of death for two of the three deceased, while the other had suffered a fatal strike to the back of the neck with a bladed weapon." The footage of a sandy, yellow desert cuts to a scene depicting a press conference in a relatively official-looking room, where a woman in a business suit is addressing the camera.  
"On behalf of the people of Ninjago," she declares, "I would like to apologise to the Gerudo for what has happened. Our officers at the Ninjago City Police Department and our doctors at Ninjago City District Hospital are working closely with those affected by this cruel hate act."  
"By the name of Din..." Urbosa mutters.  
"I can't believe people would do such a thing," Mipha whispers. "Are you two okay?"  
"We will have to break this news to _him," _she sighs.  
"It wouldn't surprise me if Ganondorf had anything to do with it," Nabooru snaps back.  
"But...you guys are all the way out here on Isle Delfino." Cole frowns at the two.  
"Yeah..." Kai leans over towards the coffee table and scoops up a nacho chip with his fingers. "Lloyd's mom said Ganondorf was powerful." He pops the chip in his mouth, and with a muffled voice, finishes off with, "but I'm _sure _he isn't _that _powerful-"  
The Hyruleans all give him dirty looks.  
"My brother's friend is right," Pauline sighs. "Why would he want to cause trouble in Ninjago when everyone who has the power to stop him is right here?"  
You don't feel too well. It's not a physical thing, but more of a hunch. Like something _terrible _is going to happen.  
"I'm going to find out what he wants with us," you mutter. "He's tried to kill Birdie, and he creeps me the _hell _out."

**\- - -**

The night brings a chill to your bone as you hurry over to the prison cell. You've decided to cloak yourself out of fear that a Pianta will recognise you and usher you back to your room.  
_No, _you assure yourself. _I need to do this for my people.  
_You spot the guard, a green Pianta man with a police uniform on. He tightens his hand around the pistol in his pocket as he sees you.  
"Ma'am," he begins, "visiting hours are at 2:00 PM and 2:00 PM _only-" _Your fingers clutch around the brim of your hood as you slide it off your head. He raises his eyebrows. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. Which prisoner do you wish to see?"  
"Which?" you frown. "How many _are _there?"  
"We have three in custody," he explains. "One who will be on trial tomorrow and two who are serving a night for disrupting the peace. I'll tell Bobby to let 'ya in."  
"Thank you...Mr..."  
"Asp."  
"Thank you, Mr Asp."

The cells reek of mould and certain bodily fluids you'd rather not think about. You can hear the sound of vomiting coming from the back. In the same general direction, you can hear the sound of chains rattling. You squint; it's hard to see in the dark. You can only just make out a pair of golden eyes that seem to sneer and glare at you.  
"Hey," you order as you stomp forwards. "Ganondorf, am I correct?"  
"To what do I owe you my pleasure?" the man sneers. You take your phone and turn on the torch, flashing it in his direction. He edges away from the light for a moment, squinting at you for a bit. His cell door is wide open, but he isn't attempting escape. Chains are bound to his arms and legs, keeping him against the wall, although it's not in a restrictive manner that makes you feel safe around him. He's hunched over on the floor as he clutches his stomach. His cheeks puff up and you close your eyes, the sound of more vomiting echoing throughout the room.  
"Did you have anything to do with that attack in Ninjago?" you ask him. A sneer spreads across his face; his nose wrinkles and he grits his teeth.  
"I've been in this wrenched cell all night," he hisses at you. "Tell me, Princess [Y/N]...did_ you?"  
_"I've never left this island in my entire _life." _You crouch down in front of him and lift up his chin so he can see your face. "And I don't plan on doing so any time soon."  
He begins to chuckle.  
"You're pretty when you do that..." he murmurs. You can feel your body cringing at the thought of someone like Ganondorf calling you 'pretty'. "What are _you _gawking at?"  
"You've done _nothing _but cause trouble the entire time you've been on my island," you warn him. You stare at his chains and notice how tightly they're bound to his wrists and ankles, which look rather swollen. "You're hurt, aren't you?"  
A smirk spreads across his lips.  
"Quite the observant one, aren't we?"  
_"Oh,_ shut up."  
You go to stand up, but you notice that his hand is clutched around your wrist. His eyes remain almost calm as they stare into your soul. It's creeping you out.  
"How about you loosen these for me, Princess?"  
"Don't have the key." He places a hand on your hip and slips his hand into your pocket. Sure enough, a key emerges. And it matches the lock. He chuckles to himself as he proceeds to undo his bounds. You're frozen in fear at the realisation that the collar that's supposed to be around his neck is missing.  
"You make it so easy for me, Princess." He places a hand underneath your chin. It feels like icicles are stinging your face as he uses his other hand to brush your cheek. "I was beginning to think I'd have to dig my way out like some second-rate, crackpot old fool." He leans right in next to your ear and lowers his voice. Each word he speaks is soft and quiet. "But here you come, with the very thing I need to launch my attack on those wrenched heroes." And with that, he stands up and chuckles. You go to follow him, but you can't move. You try to move your arms, but something is holding them back. The rattling of metal rings through your ears.  
The chains are bound around your wrists and ankles.  
_"Ganondorf!" _you scream. _"Let me go, you piece of shit!"  
_"And why would I want to do that, [Y/N]?" And with that, he closes the cell door shut on you and proceeds to walk out like nothing's even happened. He makes sure to stomp on your phone as he nears the exit.  
_"Help!" _you scream. _"Help me!"_  
"Ain't nobody coming here for us," a female's voice calmly and coolly says from the next cell across.  
You grit your teeth and try your hardest not to cry.

The air is even colder now; goose bumps riddle your skin. You can only stare at your beloved phone, obliterated and crushed beyond repair. You have no idea what Ganondorf is planning on doing. You feel awful. Something _bad _is going to happen, and you have no clue how to stop it.  
"I'm gonna deck his bloody face in..." another female's voice mutters from the shadows.  
"Like a _Bonneter _can stand off against a _Gerudo _and win," the first female scoffs.  
"But the men of that tribe are supposed to be smaller!"  
"C'mon, Corky. I'm tryna' get some shut-eye."  
"Yeah _right, _Kylee."  
"I_ am!"_  
"Who are you two?" you ask before the two can break out into a full-blown fight.  
"Ya' heard our names, mate," the one called Corky advises you. "Anything else I didn't tell ya'? Like my address and postcode? Or my phone number? Huh? Huh? _Huh?!"  
_"Oh, shut _up..." _the one called Kylee groans. She pauses for a moment. "So...what're you in for? You that idiot's girlfriend or something?"  
"Ew, _no!" _you shriek. "I'm the Princess of Isle Delfino!" Kylee pauses again.  
"Hey...can you royally let us go?" she inquires.  
"We can help you deck him!" Corky adds. You take in a deep breath.  
Letting two petty criminals free isn't going to change anything now.  
"If you can get me out of these chains," you negotiate.  
"Deal," Kylee agrees. You hear the sound of a beep, and a blast knocks over the cell door mere inches away from your feet. You watch as a blue-haired woman with lemon yellow eyes and a dark complexion crouches down in front of you. She's in some sort of pale blue astronaut jumpsuit. The badge on it reads 'Carta', and a strange red, blue and white flag with stars and stripes all over it is embroidered into the sleeve of her right arm (near her shoulder). She crouches down and holds one of her hands over the chains. You notice that it's all metallic and shiny...  
...like it's not real.  
You hear a snap, and the chains crumble into pieces.  
"Thank you," you tell her.  
"No problem-o," she responds. "Hey, Corky! You'd better stick with her. Lola reckons she ain't got any powers of use."  
"Eh?" you frown. "What?!"  
"On it!" A Bonneter that appears to resemble a green cork-string hat with wide, olive-green eyes and a yellow tuft of hair on her head materialises before you. She gives you a wink before flying into your head. You duck, but a weight settles in your crown. It's subtle, yet still there. "Hmm...so your name's [Y/N] [L/N], and you're the Princess of Isle Delfino. And you're an orphan?"  
"Yeah," you mumble. "That's me, alright."  
"C'mon!" Kylee frowns. "Let's get out of here!"


	10. Chapter Eight || Stabby Stabby (rip in peace)

Upon stepping out of the prison, you become aware of two things. First, the prison guard is missing. And two, the ground is glistening underneath the moonlight as heavy rain pours down upon the three of you. Kylee turns to you.  
"That jerk-off said he was headed to find some guys in need of an ass-whooping," she explains. "Think one of their names was...uh, what was it again?" She lowers her voice for a moment. _"I'm going to butcher this so badly..." _She looks back up at you. "Lloyd..._Garmadon?"  
_"Yep." Corky confirms. "Another was called Link. And the other was...Mario, I think."  
"I know them," you assure them. "They're supposed to be helping train me or something." Kylee lowers her gaze to the ground.  
"Right. All you fictional people from video games and television shows are all fighting or some shit." Kylee looks up at Corky. "What sort of drug did those idiots back at Hellhound's slip into my tequila sunset?"  
"All of them," Corky jokes back.  
"Ha, _ha." _she sneers. "Very funny-"  
The sound of screaming cuts their conversation short.

The rain is beginning to cause shallow waves across the paths. Every step you take sends a quake of water in your wake. Kylee glances up at the roof.  
"10 o'clock, Princess!" she yells. You look up and see none other than Nabooru and Cole standing up there, cowering in fear as a horde of Boos floats around them, cackling and bearing their wide, toothy grins at them. Their tongues loll out their mouths.  
"Get away from us!" Nabooru shouts.  
"I...I thought ghosts _hated _water!" Cole shudders.  
"Lola, what do I need to do?" Kylee instructs her hand. You give her a very strange look as the robotic voice of a female responds.  
"Boos, most popular in the 2001 video game _Luigi's Mansion, _are rendered weak by a sudden flash of light, Miss Carta."  
"Video game? What the hell is going _on, _Kylee?!"  
"I'll explain later, Princess!" And with that, Kylee crouches onto the ground. "You _might _wanna take cover!"  
"Cover?"  
A shockwave smacks into your chest and pushes you onto the floor. You watch in shock as a bright flash of lightning streaks into the sky and smacks down on one of the Boos. The rest of the dastardly ghosts shriek and dissipate into thin air. By now, Cole and Nabooru are shaking in their shoes as Kylee lands on the roof.  
"Yo, are you two alright?!" she shouts at them.  
"Who _are _you?" Nabooru murmurs.  
"You can call me Kylee!" she says with a wink as she jumps back down onto the ground next to you. The two spot you and let out gasps.  
"Princess!" Cole exclaims. "Are you okay?!"  
"Yeah, I'm okay!" you assure them as you stand up. By now, all your clothes are saturated. "But Ganondorf escaped!"  
_"Shit," _Nabooru hisses. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"  
"Did you just call your mom a bitch, Nabooru?" Cole frowns.  
"Oh, she killed me _years _ago!"  
_"Sheesh, _I was just asking!"  
"Where'd they go?!" you ask them. Cole jumps off the roof and lands on the ground next to you.  
"I dunno," he admits. "I was up here trying to stop Nabooru from robbing the bank and then it started bucketing down with rain. I did hear a gunshot, but by the time the rain cleared up enough for me to see what was going on, the prison guard was gone." You raise an eyebrow at the Gerudo woman, who glowers at Cole.  
"What? I gotta make a living _somehow!"  
_She loses her footing and slips on the roof. She falls back on her behind and slides down the tin roof, letting out a shriek of surprise as she flies off the gutter. Cole's quick to dive beneath her and catch her in his arms.  
"No you _don't, _Nabooru!" he shouts back.  
"Let _go _of me!" she screeches in his ear. Cole grumbles under his breath and gets back up, leaving his companion on the floor.  
"He wants your friends," you explain. "He's after the heroes."  
"Oh, _shit," _they both mutter.  
"What?"  
"They went to see you at your home!"

The rain has cleared up enough for you to be able to see most of Bianco Hills in a comfortable manner. You can see smoke billowing from your castle; the onslaught of rain does little to tame the rising flames that lap at your beloved home.  
You stand there in shock as the rain stops abruptly. Thunder takes its place, rolling and rumbling in the distance. You watch as a group of people tumble out of the castle and onto the bridge leading to the rest of Bianco Hills.  
"Run for it!" Urbosa hollers at the top of her lungs. You notice that Wu and Peach are helping a Hylian knight walk out behind Urbosa and a group consisting of Zelda, Bowser Jnr, Saria, Pauline and Nya. A green-clad ninja is limping out as fast as he can.  
"Shit." Kylee holds her hands out in front of her face. "I really _am _fucked up tonight..."  
"Cole!" Nya cries. Her eyes are puffy and red. "Kai's fighting Garmadon all by himself! He thinks he can prove himself by defeating him!"  
"Oh, not _this _shit again!" he mutters as he shoves past them and bolts into the castle. "I thought we left _that_ back in 2012!" Almost as soon as he disappears behind the doors, Saria trips over and lets out a cry of pain.  
"I scraped my knee!"  
"C'mon!" Junior ushers her. "I'll help you up!" He holds out a hand and she takes it. He lifts her up, and the two stand next to the rest of you.  
"I've gotta go and help them," you decide.  
"Princess, no!" Urbosa cries.  
"It's far too dangerous," Nabooru warns.  
"I don't want Ganondorf hurting my people," you protest. You begin to rush off towards your castle.  
The others scream at you to get out of Bowser's way.  
You duck beneath him while he jumps. "Princess!" he shouts. "What are you _doing?!"  
_"Saving my island," you decide.

Smoke bellows through many rooms. Your legs burn as you bolt down the halls.  
You can hear screaming from a woman you've only ever identified as Birdie as the cruel, bitter laughter of Ganondorf echoes through the walls.  
"Oh...I'll _get _you..." you hiss as you take a hard left towards the stairwell. You clamber up the stairs and run as fast as you can to the source of all the commotion.  
The throne room.  
You smack open the door and notice that a large majority of the Champions and Sages are knocked out on the floor as they're surrounded by a deep, glowing energy that seems off to you. It's purple and black, yet the stuff flickers like smoke.  
You've never seen it before.  
"Oi," Corky whispers. "Ganondorf's up in front of your throne."  
You glance up to see the man taking an offensive stance as he lifts Birdie up by the neck with ease. She thrashes about as he draws back the same sword that she'd been wielding in Corona Mountain. His eyebrows are furrowed at her.  
"It was good of you to think of your friend, Birdena," he sneers. "But it's too late. I've killed her."  
"Fuck off!" you scoff.  
He ignores you. Birdie, on the other hand, begins to laugh at him.  
"What an _idiot _you are," she cackles. She stops laughing when he thrusts the blade at her stomach.  
His breathing is heavy. His eyes are bloodshot with the fury of a thousand beasts.  
She looks down at where the blade is embedded in her body.  
"Oh..." she murmurs as the grip around her neck loosens. "So _that's _what being stabbed feels like."  
And with that, he drops her onto the ground, where vivid red blood pools beneath her.  
A wheeze escapes her lips.  
You're frozen in fear.  
"You..." you mutter. "You..."  
Ganondorf turns towards you, wiping the blood from his gloves.  
"I _what?" _he sneers.  
You can't move.  
"I will do everything in my power to defy those wrenched Light Deities," he tells you with a scowl upon his face. "I am not some puppet that is to be orchestrated in an attack against my own brethren. I am Ganondorf Dragmire, the King of the Demons!" Corky floats out from your crown as you drop to your knees. You can only see Birdie, lying there.  
Not breathing.  
"This isn't you, Ganondorf," Corky whispers.  
"I don't even _know _you, wench," he sneers back. She's about to say something, but she shakes her head.  
"I suppose I don't know you _either," _she murmurs. The same weight from before settles in your crown, and you start to shake.  
"They're here, Dragmire," Garmadon decides from behind you. "We need to leave for Hyrule at once."  
"Did you take care of them?" he demands.  
Garmadon looks hesitant to confirm that he's taken care of whoever he's been asked to take care of.  
"Yes. Mario didn't resist at all."  
And with that, Ganondorf begins to walk over to you. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the collar. He clamps it around your neck as tightly as he can before raising his fist. He's about to hit you in the stomach when a glittering light from above stops him.

_"You are unworthy of the Triforce, Ganondorf."_  
"You are not my son, Montgomery."  
Garmadon shudders at the latter's voice.  
You watch them stop cold in their tracks, almost as if some otherworldly force has a hold of them. A glowing light materialises before you.  
"You have one more chance to prove yourself," this light orders the two. "You have severely fractured the binds that keep the Overlord bound to a dormant state. His resurrection will be inevitable...unless you repair what has been damaged."  
"Neither of you are worthy of the powers destiny has granted you. You must find the resting places of the spirits of your assistors and earn them back."  
And with that, the light begins to glow brightly to the point it blinds you and sends a sharp ache rushing through your head.

**\- - -**

"Hey, sport..." Cole assures you as he helps you sit up. "Take it easy."  
"Help's on the way," Nabooru adds on. You open your eyes and notice that you're lying outside, still in Bianco Hills. Your castle, burnt to a crisp, smothers in the distance.  
"I can't believe they're all _dead!" _Zelda wails.  
"Hey, hey..." the soft and rather high-pitched voice of a man whispers back. "It isn't your fault, Princess Zelda."  
"But...your _friends, _Lloyd."  
"We've all lost people dear to our hearts tonight," Wu's old and wizened voice advises from behind you. "What is important is that we are still alive, and that we may still be able to defeat the Overlord."  
"Wu...this isn't about the Overlord," Nya sobs. "This is about Garmadon killing my _brother!"  
_You feel awful.  
"Why'd _those _two idiots get to get out alive and not my daughter?" Bowser mutters.  
"Ganondorf is still the man the Light Deities have chosen to assist the Oni Princess in defeating the Overlord," Wu responds in the calmest voice he can manage. "I am afraid we do not have the choice to choose our sides in their plan to rid the Sixteen Realms of that vile monster..."  
"I thought _I_ was gonna..." you murmur.  
"Rest up, Princess," Kylee assures you as she gives you a pat on the shoulder. "There's an ambulance on the way." You notice that she has two, glowing red horns protruding from her head.  
"Were those _always _there?" you ask her as you point up at her head. She nods.  
"Yup. Had to hide them from those civilians in that town."  
"Where's my brother?" a strongly accented voice ponders.  
"Ganondorf mistook Luigi for you, Mario," 'Lloyd' whispers. "And Garmadon-"  
"We'd better get out of here before police crawl all over the place looking for [Y/N]," Pauline advises. The group remains quiet for a bit. You can't see everyone. You aren't sure if there's others around.  
"Where'd Bowser and Garmadon go?!" Cole shouts.  
That's the last thing you hear before you black out.


	11. Chapter Nine || WELCUM 2 THY ILLUMINATI

The low and dull whirr of a fan in the distance brings you back to your state of consciousness. Your body aches with terrible pains all over. You can't help but let out a soft groan at the particular ache in the side of your neck.  
"Hey..." Nya whispers. You open your eyes and find her sitting there on the end of your bed. "You're awake."  
"Where am I?" you ask.  
"You're on our ship, the Destiny's Bounty," she explains. She glances out the window. "We're on the way to New Ninjago City."  
"Like, as in...Ninjago?"  
"Yes." Her voice remains low and calm as she gives you a soft smile. "Several people have been badly hurt, and all the hospital beds in Isle Delfino are occupied by Piantas. We told Sindaco where we were taking you."  
"And...he's okay?"  
"He only wants you to get well."  
"Did anyone tell Cavaliere?"  
"Tell him what?"  
"That Birdie's dead?"  
Nya stops cold.  
"Birdie _died?"  
_"Ganondorf killed her."  
Her face falls.  
"I think my sensei has finally gone off his rocker," she mutters. "He thinks Ganondorf's going to save the _world _or something like that."  
"I hope Ganondorf burns in hell with the rest of his friends." Nya gives you a genuine smile, however subtle she tries to make it.  
"I do, too." You go to sit up, but she stops you.  
"You're too weak to move. Do you want me to get you anything?"  
"Do you have any water?"  
"Yup," she agrees. "I'll be right back."  
Once Nya's out of the cabin, you slide off your bed.

You don't feel that weak at all as you walk through the cabin and over to the door. You push it open and poke your head out. You can _just _see the back of Nya's head disappearing around a corner on the right-hand side of the ship.  
You decide to go the other way.  
You begin to step through the hall. To your surprise, the entire thing is made of wood. It looks rather combustible in your opinion. You hear footsteps approaching from behind.  
"[Y/N]?"  
Urbosa.  
You turn around and stare at her for quite a long time. She holds her arms out, and you can't help but to burst into tears as you rush over to her and collapse into her arms. She catches you and lowers you gently onto the ground, letting you lie there and cry as she holds you close. She's got a few tears herself.  
"I'm sorry my father did that to your friend," she manages to choke out. "I...I didn't stop him!"  
_Nya's right..._you think to yourself. _I am too weak to move._  
"It's okay," you assure her. "It's not your...your fault." She buries her face into your shoulder. Her wails break your heart.  
Everything's overwhelming.  
Birdie's dead, and this poor woman thinks it's all her fault.  
You cling closer to her.  
She stands up, lifting you up with her.  
"I don't want to be cramped up in that tiny room," you tell her.  
"I'll find you somewhere nicer," she offers, still sniffling a bit.

Urbosa carries you down the hall and over to a stairwell. You hear the sound of lighter footsteps trailing up behind her. "What are you _doing _with her?!" Nabooru demands.  
"Ganondorf doesn't deserve any luxury," she hisses. "Come with me." Without hesitation, she obliges and follows the two of you up the stairs. The creaking of the wood throws you on edge.  
_Will it snap?_  
"Are you alright, Princess?" she asks. You nod your head tentatively. "Don't lie. I _know _you've been crying-"  
"Don't be so insensitive!" she yells back.  
That shuts her up.  
You find yourself in another hall. Urbosa helps you stand back on the ground.  
"Help her walk," she orders her aunt. This time, _with _hesitation, Nabooru throws her arm over your shoulder and helps you stay standing. You have no idea how much damage your body has taken.  
You don't want to know.  
Urbosa kicks down the door. _"Out!" _she yells.  
"Oh, _go_ and find yourself a life," Ganondorf mumbles from inside.  
"It's not fair that the Princess of Isle Delfino has to suffer because of your actions!" she roars at him. "Now go and take her room while she has this one!"  
_"Make _me move, child," he sneers.  
The 'child' who is in fact nearly a head taller than him throws him out of the room and onto the floor. The two of you watch in horror as he lands in a slump on the floor. He groans, and with that, Nabooru helps you into the room. You have to admit, this room is much nicer than the other one. For starters, it isn't just a bed, but also has some drawers, a bookcase and a television. There's also a desk and a small electronic keyboard set up in this room.  
"Are you sure it's okay?" you ask her.  
"We'll sort it out, [Y/N]," Nabooru assures you as she helps you into the bed. She takes the blankets away. "I'll get you clean ones."  
"Thank you," you whisper back. You lie down, and you have to admit, this mattress is on par with the one you have at home.  
_The one I _**_had _**_at home, _you correct yourself.  
You let your head relax into your pillows, and your eyes drift shut again.

**\- - -**

By the time you wake up again, you find yourself cocooned in a warm nest of blankets that shield you from the outside world. Fatigue still curtains your eyes, and you feel like going back to sleep. However, there's something off-putting that's keeping you wide awake. You notice that the door is slightly ajar, and that a certain yellow eye belonging to a certain asshole is glaring in at you.  
"Go away, Ganondorf..." you mumble as you turn over and cover your head with blankets.  
"No," he hisses. "You can wake up _right _now or Din _help _you!"  
"Please let me sleep," you respond, not even trying to put in any effort into sounding desperate. The door swings wide open, and before you know it, he's looming over you with the nastiest glare he can muster.  
"Why those bloody Light Deities chose _you..._I'll _never _know."  
_"Get out!" _you scream at him. He doesn't wince at your tone. Instead, a smirk begins to form. You grab the collar of his shirt and throw your closed fist at his cheek with your other hand. He raises a hand to his cheek and presses his fingers against the bruise that's already forming. He looks back at you and begins to chuckle.  
"You're _cute _when you think you can hurt me," he decides. He holds both your cheeks with his hands and tilts his head slightly, starting to lean in. At first, it doesn't strike you as to what he's trying to do, but when you realise that he's moving towards your lips, your eyes widen.  
_Oh, no you _**_don't! _**you think in disdain. You clench your eyes shut and bang your head forwards, smacking him _right_ in the forehead. He stumbles backwards and onto the floor with a loud thud. He mumbles something underneath his breath before standing up and _finally _heading out of the room. He then slams the door shut and begins to swear and cuss at the top of his lungs.  
"Good _riddance," _you tell yourself. Your eyes are beginning to droop shut.  
You don't resist.

**\- - -**

_You're standing in a forest clearing that seems to be filled with golden-green plants. The star piece of this dream is a natural lake filled to the brim with all sorts of lilies. You look down at your hands and notice that they're all lacerated and scarred. Most of them are dark red in colour. You touch a hand against the surface of the water, noticing that the warm water seems to glow with a bluish energy that trails up your arm, across your chest and back down your other arm. The scars slowly begin to fade into nothing, leaving your skin clear. You hear someone calling your name from beneath the water. You decide to dunk your head underneath the water to see who's calling you. As you submerge your head beneath the water, you're surprised to find that your vision isn't blurred by the water. Everything is clear, down to the last tiny blade of underwater grass. You brush a hand over the grass, and you begin to swim down further. You can see that someone's lying at the bottom of the lake, still and silent._  
Birdie.  
You see that thin, red ribbons of blood are lacing up from her stomach. The world's hue is being tinged red ever so slowly. You try to grab her arm, but she just crumbles into dirt.

_You emerge from the water to find yourself in a blood-soaked world filled with the shrill cries of crows. All the surrounding trees are dead and bare. The grass is itchy beneath your feet. Your hands are beginning to sting and heat up. You watch as dark green patches begin to taint your skin. Your stomach feels like it's being ripped out from your body. You stare down._  
The same sword that was used to kill Birdie is sheathed within your abdomen.  
And as you look up, you see Birdie holding the hilt.  
Except her eyes are missing and she's blood red.  
"Birdie?" you whisper.  
"You did this to me, [Y/N]."

**\- - -**

"Argh!" you yelp. You sit upright and look down at your body to make sure everything's still intact. You pat your stomach and your legs and your arms.  
No bleeding.  
You're fine.  
You press your hand against your chest, noticing how fast your heart is racing. You gasp for the sweet sensation of air.  
Everything still hurts.  
"Are you alright, [Y/N]?" Zelda's voice comes from the other end of the door.  
"Yep!" you respond in a high voice. "Never felt better!"  
The door swings open, and you find the Hylian princess standing there with a look of concern upon her face. She frowns at you.  
"You look as if you've just seen a ghost," she retorts. "Now tell me what's wrong." And so you do. You explain everything that happened within the confines of your nightmare to the Princess of Hyrule, not sparing a single detail from her eager ears. She nods and listens on.  
"...and then she said that I'd done it to her," you mutter as you wrap your arms around your knees and sigh. "I...I failed her, Zelda. She's dead because _I _let Ganondorf escape from the prison. And now...so many others are dead, too."  
"This isn't your fault," she assures you as she takes your hands in hers. "He's a vile piece of work that _never _should have left the Twilight Realm in the _first _place." You feel awful.  
You could have kept your distance when you spoke to him.  
You _could _have.  
Yet...  
You _didn't.  
_"I want to know why he did it," you murmur. "Why he thinks that murdering people is okay."  
"He didn't have the greatest childhood," Nabooru admits from behind the princess. She steps into the room. "He was raised by our mentally inept mother...and he had the soul of a demon king...the Oni Warlord of Hatred." She shakes her head. "Demise has ruined everything. It is _him _who is seeking out to murder and taint our world..._not _my brother." Zelda pats a free spot on the bed for her friend to sit down on. Nabooru takes up the offer.  
"I've been speaking to Master Wu for quite some time now," Zelda explains. "I've been told that Garmadon is the grandson of the Oni Warlord of Vengeance, and that Bowser is the descendant of the Oni Warlord of Deception. That Garmadon was out to seek revenge, and Bowser's attempts at friendship were a mere façade."  
"Did those three have it planned all along?" you mutter.  
"We believe so."  
Nabooru stretches her arms out. "I've been told that Cole is cooking for us tonight. And that his food is toxic enough to kill ten grown men."  
"I'm sure it's just a nasty joke," Zelda assures her.  
"I'm telling you," she mutters while crossing her arms. "I trust that man about as far as I could throw him."  
You're intrigued as to what Cole's idea of a dinner is.  
"When's dinner?"  
"In five minutes," Zelda responds.  
"They told us that five minutes ago!"


	12. Chapter Ten || Loathing Thy Canon And Pestering Thou With Crossover Ships

Before you know it, you're sitting on a table in a dining room as everyone else crams inside. There's a bowl of grey sludge in front of each person, accompanied by a glass of _very _cloudy orange juice. Nya has to gulp down each mouthful of her sludge in order to bear eating it.  
"Why do we _still _let Cole cook?" she mutters. Nabooru pokes at the contents with her plate with a spoon.  
"What is this?" she asks. Wu shuts his eyes.  
"Cole's..._specialty _duck chowder," he responds. She scoops up some and eats the tiniest bit. Everyone watches her.  
She nods her head.  
"It's not bad. I don't know what all the fuss is."  
She continues to eat her duck chowder while the others push their bowls towards her.  
You go to take a spoonful, but Kylee puts a hand out in front of you.  
"If you don't want your mouth glued shut, I'd suggest steering away from it."  
You heed Kylee's advice and instead opt for the drink. You take a sip and wrinkle your face.  
_This has to be the most bitter orange juice on the planet, _you think.  
"Yeah," Nya sighs. "That's Cole's favourite mocktail. Orange juice and toothpaste."  
Bowser Jnr spits out his drink.  
"Yuck!" he winces.  
"We're stopping at VFC," Wu declares.  
"Mmm...Volboro Fried Chicken..." Junior beams.  
"Fried _chicken?" _Urbosa questions with a raised eyebrow. "But this food is _fine."_  
"You two must have iron tastebuds to be able to stand Cole's garbage," the green-clad ninja tells him. "Either that or you're too polite."  
"Polite isn't a word in my vocabulary, boy," Nabooru protests before letting out a loud burp. Junior and Saria burst into a fit of giggles at her immodesty. She leans back in her seat, still holding a bowl of the duck chowder in her hands when the chair gives way and she lands flat on her back. Everyone begins to snicker as Cole rushes into the room, holding a dish with burnt broccoli and caramel in it with hands covered in bright pink oven mitts.

"Nabooru!" he exclaims as he quickly sets down the concoction on the table. He crouches down next to her and helps her stand up. "Are you alright?!" She stands up, and you find that most of the meal has gone down her front. She looks down at it and then back up at him.  
"Well..." she begins, "I...you see, I fell over."  
"It's okay if you were having a food fight with it," he assures her. "I heard you all!" His raised voice appears to be directed at his fellow Ninjagians.  
"No, no!" she protests. "Not at all! I really enjoyed it, Cole." His eyes widen.  
"Wait, _really?!"_  
"I'm being serious." He beams at her words.  
"Thank you!" She appears to be quite bashful at his words. She looks back down at her chest.  
"I...um..._sorry _I made a mess everywhere."  
"Hey, it's no biggie." He picks up a napkin from the table. "Uh...lemme help you there...if that's okay. Is it okay?"  
"S-s-sure!" By now, Nabooru has turned a deep shade of red as he awkwardly attempts to wipe the duck chowder off her. Everyone's stopped to watch the two.  
"Hey!" Cole snaps at everyone. "Give her some _privacy!"_  
Pauline wolf-whistles, making _him _blush bright red.  
"I'll find a bathroom," Nabooru stammers. "Thank...thanks, I guess."  
And with that, she bolts off as fast as she can. Urbosa, with a smirk across her face, stands up and follows her aunt out of the room.  
Everyone else is laughing, but you can't help but wonder where _he _is.

As you leave the others to tease Cole about what his green-loving friend claims was his first proper interaction with a woman, you notice the awful racket of slurred, drunken singing in combination with a random vomit of keyboard notes that don't sound quite harmonic together coming from your room.  
You already know who it is.  
Along the way to get there, you can hear snippets of Urbosa and Nabooru's conversation.  
"I think you have _feelings _for that Cole," Urbosa teases.  
"Oh, _stop _it," Nabooru protests.  
"You're _blushing..." _she taunts.  
_"Urbosa!"  
_You take the opportunity to leave while they still won't catch you spying on them. You wrap a hand around the door handle before turning it. You push it open, and sure enough, there he is.  
Asleep on your bed.  
You poke your head back out.  
"Hey!" you shout. "Ganondorf's in my room again!" Before you know it, Urbosa is standing there.  
"I'll deal with him for you," she assures you before stepping past and into your room. She quietly steps forth towards his bed and presses her thumb and middle finger together. She clicks her fingers, and almost as immediately as she's done it, a clap of thunder rings through the air. Ganondorf jolts upright and hits his head on the ceiling.  
_"Urbosa!" _he roars at her, rubbing a hand over his head. She points out the door.  
"You continue to embarrass our name with no shame," she sneers at him. "I suggest you leave at _once_ before I have Zelda and Link deal with you themselves!"  
"Go on!" he shouts back. "Be my guest!" It's clear that he isn't willing to move, so you step in.  
"Please?" you ask him in a calm voice, although you want to be anything but calm in front of your best friend's murderer. "I just want to go to sleep."  
"You can," he decides. "Back in _your _room!"  
"This _is _my room!" you holler.  
"Go back to your cabin, you _wench!" _he shouts in your face. You knee him in the shin, and he screws his face up in pain.  
_"Enough!" _Wu exclaims from behind Urbosa. "There will be _no _conflicts on-board my ship!"  
"Wonderful..." Ganondorf hisses in your direction. "The _cavalry_ has arrived for you, Princess."  
"Both of you," he orders. "Come with me." You don't want to argue with someone like Wu, so you oblige.  
You aren't sure why, but it seems that not even Ganondorf wants to argue with him, either.

Wu walks behind you as you head to the stairwell. Ganondorf tries to step away, but he's met with a swift whack to the head from Wu's bamboo staff. He mumbles something nasty underneath his breath.  
"Hey," you hiss at him. "Shut up." You find yourself standing in front of the door to the cabin you'd woken up in. Wu opens the door.  
"Seeing as neither of you can come to an agreement," he decides, "you two can share." Your eyes widen to the size of saucers and your jaw drops. _"Go _on, now."  
"Excuse me?!" you demand. "This man just killed my best _friend! _Are you _insane?!"  
_"Just get in the bloody room before you give me a headache," Ganondorf hisses, pushing you into the room.  
"No!" you yell, trying to push past him as he walks into the room. "Wu! Please don't do this!"  
The door closes behind you, and the room is plunged into darkness as the awful sound of a key locking the door reverbs through the air.  
_This is the second time today,_ you think to yourself in a bitter tone. You glance up at the clock. The ambient light from outside is just enough to illuminate the face.  
11:58 PM.  
"I'm turning eighteen in two minutes," you whisper to yourself.  
"That's nice," he mumbles, sarcasm seeping from his voice like acid.  
It's certainly going to be a long time.

You take a seat on the bed and stare at the wall. The bed takes up pretty much all of the space in this room, and to add on top of this room's 'cosiness', the ceiling is quite low. You mumble a few bad words under your breath.  
"Didn't know you were so eager," Ganondorf blurts out. You roll your eyes.  
"I have never met someone as rude and arrogant as you in my entire _life," _you respond. He shoves you to the side and proceeds to take up most of the space on the bed. He's squishing you against the wall. "Hey! _Quit _it, you jack-ass!"  
"I'm sorry, Princess. Am I not being accommodating enough for you?!"  
You begin to whack your fist against his face.  
"You _killed_ her!" you scream. "You killed my best friend!" You continue to throw as many punches as you can fit in, each with a sickening crack. He catches your fist upon your eighth attempt.  
"That wasn't your friend," he argues. "That was an _Oni! _Your friend left to go find seek some archaeologist in Ninjago!"  
"Prove it!" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. You snatch it and bring it to the dull glow of the moon that's floating around your window. You smooth it out, and sure enough, the messy penmanship belongs to Birdie.  
You scan the letter.  
"Dear [Y/N]," you read aloud. "If this letter reaches your hands, then you probably think I'm dead. I promise you that I'm alright and that I'll be waiting in Ninjago with my family for you. Ganondorf and I were warned by someone that people were out to get you, and we agreed to stage a few fights in order to divert their attention. It's hard to explain in written form...you know how much I suck at essays, sis...but long story short, you _were_ and still _are_ the target of an assassination attempt." You stare at him. "What?"  
"Keep reading," he mutters.  
You return your eyes to the page. "All of us were just trying to get you out of Isle Delfino safe and sound. As I don't have much more space to write this letter, I'll explain everything to you once you arrive. Love from Birdena. And P.S..._happy birthday."  
_You glance up at the clock, which has just struck twelve.  
"I'm so confused..." you murmur. "I...don't believe it."  
"I only want to make sure history doesn't repeat itself," he assures you. "At the moment, I'm afraid only Wu knows what's going on. If everyone on-board were to know, those younger ones would go blabbering on about it to everyone they could. [Y/N]...the people who killed your mother are back for you. And...and eleven years ago...I promised your mother that I'd take care of you."  
"Wait...you're my...?"  
"No," he assures you. "I am _not_ your father. You're _far _too beautiful to be."  
You scoff.  
"Yeah, _right," _you murmur. "You're just saying that because you want me to believe you."  
"Do you not believe my words?" he asks quietly. A weight rests on your non-dominant hand; you notice that his hand is resting on top of yours. He gazes into your eyes for a while, and for once, his eyebrows aren't furrowed and he isn't squinting at you. You notice that his eyes are beginning to trail elsewhere on your body.  
_"Fine,"_ you sigh as you take your hand away. "You can have the room upstairs. Just leave me alone."  
"I don't want that room," he decides. The room is dark to the point where you can only just make out his facial features. He begins to lean in and hold your face, but then the door unlocks. He's quick to put enough distance between the two of you before the door is swung open by Wu, who has a triumphant smile on his face. Ganondorf picks you up with ease and shoves you outside. "I'll have this one."  
"No-"  
"I insist," he assures you with a smirk back on his face, _"sweetheart."  
_"You _jerk-off..." _you mutter as you walk away.

By the time you reach your room, you notice that there's laughter near the kitchen. You decide to head over there and poke your head through the door. There, you see Cole and Nabooru chuckling as they pelt each other with grapes. Cole's trying to catch them with his mouth. She tosses one a couple of feet away from him, and he still manages to catch the thing.  
"Two points!" he grins. She begins to laugh even harder now.  
_Am I interrupting something? _you ask them in your thoughts.  
"Oh, _Cole..." _she says. "Thank you for tonight. I..._enjoyed_ myself."  
"Hey, it's no biggie," he assures her. "I mean, if your cakes are as good as Saria and Zelda _say _they are, then we're cool." You watch as the two nervously look away from one another.  
"I...uh...did you _really _have to defend me against Revali and Morro today? I mean...you didn't _have _to. I'm not..._y'know..._exactly memorable..." Her voice trails off.  
"If I'm being real here," he whispers, "those bone-heads are talking shit. You're not just beautiful...you're _breathtaking." _And with that, the two lock lips for what has to be the longest minute of your life. At first, they seem quite frigid, but they eventually warm up to one another, with hands running through each other's hair and their bodies closer than they were before. She lifts her head away and stares into his eyes for a while._  
_"No," she responds. _"You're _breathtaking." She gives him another peck on the lips as the sound of a kitchen timer goes off. "I think the cake's ready!"  
"I'll beat 'ya _first!" _he grins. The two chuckle as they dive over to the oven.  
"Well, _I'll _say," Urbosa whispers from behind you.

You straighten up as she puts her hands on her hips. "I didn't know you were into watching other peoples' romances unfold," she says a little too loudly for comfort. Thankfully, Cole and Nabooru are being too loud and shouty to hear what's going on where you are.  
"I'm not," you protest. "I was just-"  
_"Watching?"_ she smirks. She gives your cheek a gentle pinch in a similar way to what Birdie's mother often does to her children. "Oh, I can see it, alright. You're interested. Tell me...have you thought about getting married?"  
"I'm eighteen," you protest. "Why would I think about getting married?" She smiles again.  
"Good _choice," _she decides. "Marriage is the worst thing a person can put themselves through. Oh, I've had _more _than my fair share of marriages..." She points back at the kitchen. "But _Nabooru _over there...why, she's never been with a man in her _life!"  
_"Looks like she's found one," you decide.  
"We can _hear _you two!" Cole shouts.  
"We can hear _who?!" _Nabooru yells back.  
"Happy birthday, Princess [Y/N]," Urbosa tells you with a smile. "Eighteen, eh? I remember _my _eighteenth birthday. I was crowned chieftess of the Gerudo..."  
"You were the chieftess?"  
"I'm Ganondorf's daughter," she assures you. "It didn't take long for everyone to dethrone him, and by the time it happened, my aunt was dead, so..."  
"So why does he still call himself the king of your tribe?"  
"He's an asshole."  
"Yeah. Definitely."


	13. Chapter Eleven || Kissy Kissy

The next morning, you find that nobody's inside the Destiny's Bounty. Rather, they're on its deck. As you step out of your room and over to the stairwell, you walk up to the fourth level of the ship, which leads to the outside. You slide open the door and spot everyone sitting on the deck. The ship appears to be sailing across a gently rippling ocean at the moment. The Sun is _just _starting to rise, sending a beautiful golden glow across the cobalt blue waters. Small clouds dot the skies, as well as a few seagulls. The heavenly smell of crepes fills the air. At the moment, everyone is gathered around a frosted glass and metal table. Several have plates in front of them.  
"Nobody ever told us Link was a good cook!" Cole exclaims. "I say he should be the ship's cook!"  
"Yeah!" Bowser Jnr cheers in agreement. You scan the seats.  
"Hey...where's Ganondorf?"  
"Think he's having a smoke around the back," the green-clad ninja explains.  
"He'll do anything to get away from other people," Urbosa decides. "He's not one to enjoy the company of foreigners."  
"What is he, some sort of _racist?"  
_"Oh, Lloyd..." Nya mutters. _"Put _a sock in it." And with that, you take a seat.  
"How'd you sleep last night, Princess [Y/N]?" he inquires.  
"On a bed," you joke. A chorus of laughter rises around you. With a smile, you add, "alright, I guess." You can't help but look around the deck for Ganondorf. You aren't sure why you even care about him. After all, he killed your best friend.  
Or did he?  
The Hylian knight brushes his shoulder length, ashy-blonde hair back before setting out a plate in front of you. Two crepes, filled with strawberries, honey and whipped cream, rest on the teal plate. "Here you go, Princess," he murmurs. You can barely hear his voice.  
"What's your name?" He's hesitant to respond.  
"Link," Saria and Nabooru say at the same time. The two begin to giggle as his eyes trail towards the floor.  
"Thank you, Link." You give him a smile, and he heads back into the kitchen.  
"I think he's just tired," Zelda admits. "He had nightmares last night. He couldn't get to sleep."  
"Speaking of sleep," Cole adds on, "Kylee has to be one of the heaviest sleepers on the planet! Geez, I tried waking her up for Sensei Wu, and she just rolled over and told me to eff off!"  
"I wonder where she's from," Urbosa decides. "She's not a Gerudo or a Hylian."  
"I've never seen her in my _life," _Lloyd adds on. "And she's in some sort of astronaut garb, so you _think _she would have been on the news at some point!"  
"What if she's an alien from another planet?!" Bowser Jnr exclaims at the top of his lungs. Zelda and Peach drop their forks in shock.  
Unbeknownst to the Koopa child, the blue-haired woman is standing behind him with a wide grin on her face.

"Look...I dunno how I got here." She takes the seat in-between you and Lloyd. "But I just want to go home to my family."  
"Hmm..." Wu murmurs. "You mentioned that we all were fictional characters last night. How so?"  
"Well." Kylee takes in a deep breath. "You guys have TV shows and video games and books and stuff like that, right?"  
"Yeah?" Cole prompts.  
"Well...I had a talk with my A.I. last night, and she knows where you're all from media-wise...that is, everyone except [Y/N]." You tilt your head.  
"How so?" you ask.  
"Isle Delfino is the setting of a game called _Super Mario Sunshine." _Kylee rubs at her wrist for a bit. "That game was the debut of Bowser Jnr and Toadsworth as characters. It came out the year my sister and I were born. But there was no Delfino Castle. There was no Princess [Y/N]. In fact, the only humans _I _ever saw in that game were Mario and Peach!"  
"What about us?" Lloyd queries.  
"You're apparently from a show called Ninjago. But...I've never seen you look like real people. Only little Roblox-ass looking toys."  
"We have Roblox here!" Nya beams.  
"And Minecraft, too!" Cole adds on.  
"Well...the thing is, Kylee..." Lloyd takes out a handheld game console and turns it on.  
"Hey, that looks like a Switch!" Kylee grins.  
"It is," he explains. He loads the list of games and points at the first one. "This is Jay's favourite video game."  
"The Immortal Humans..." Kylee murmurs as she brushes a hand against the screen. "All my friends..._wow. _You saying I'm a video game character in _your _world?"  
"Technically, you were a book character first," Nya tells her. "You're a long way from home, aren't you?"  
"I don't remember how I got here," she admits, "but I _do _know that my team's still out there." She reaches into her pocket and takes out a photo. There's a bunch of girls with their arms around each other. There's eight in total. "Lola and I wound up in some Ninjagian desert, but I have no idea where the others are...or if they're still alive."  
"We'll help you find them," Lloyd promises her. "No matter _what _it takes." A large shadow looms over the two.  
"You've taken my seat, girl," Ganondorf hisses at her.  
"Hang on," she smirks. She gets up and picks up the chair in her arms before starting to walk away with it.  
"What are you doing?!" he yells.  
_"Now _I've taken your seat," she beams with a wide, toothy smile. Bowser Jnr and Saria are laughing so hard that they fall out of their seats.  
"Kylee, if I may have a word," Wu decides in a calm tone. She nods and drops the seat before darting off after him.  
"Hey!" Junior cries. "Let's play truth or dare!"

**\- - -**

With the exception of Wu, Kylee and Ganondorf (who is sitting all by himself at the table as he eats his breakfast), everyone is now sitting in a circle on the deck. "Who wants to go first?" Cole asks. Junior raises his hand.  
"Ooh!" he beams. "Pick me!"  
"Okay!" he decides, giving his hair a ruffle. "You're up, squirt!" Junior looks around for a bit, narrowing his eyes at a couple of people.  
"Hey, Ganondorf!" he yells. "Truth or dare?!"  
"I'm not interested," he retorts.  
"Oh, _come _on!" Nabooru snaps. "He's just a kid!"  
He ignores her.  
Junior pouts and pokes his tongue out at him. Saria begins to giggle again.  
"Uh...Mr Lloyd! Truth or dare?"  
"Hmm..." the Green Ninja considers as he runs a hand through his blonde hair. "I'll go with a truth."  
"What do you think of Miss Urbosa's hair colour?"  
"I like it. It's cute on her."  
Urbosa beams.  
"Aw, thank you," she responds.  
"Alright," Lloyd decides. "Cole. Truth or dare?"  
"Gimme a dare," he tells him.  
"I dare you to take a _swim," _he smirks. Cole shrugs his shoulders, stands up and begins to run over to the side of the boat. He leaps off the side, and moments later, you can hear a loud splash. Nabooru rushes over to the side and peers over.  
"You mad man!"  
Nya holds out her hands and clenches her fists. Almost immediately after, Cole comes flying in the air and ends up knocking Nabooru over.  
"Oof!" they both wheeze.  
"Okay..." Cole mutters as he stands up and helps Nabooru up too. "Truth or dare?"  
"Hmm...I pick truth," she decides.  
"If you were a cake," he proposes, "then what sort of cake would you be?"  
"A fruitcake?"  
"Is that because you're sweet?"  
"Aw, _you're _sweeter!"  
"No, _you're _sweeter!"  
"Weren't they having a rumble yesterday?" Lloyd whispers to Zelda.  
"It's strange..." she admits. "Nabooru isn't usually this..._convivial _around men."  
"Well," Urbosa assures the two, _"I _for one am glad that she's happy for once in her life."  
"I'm _so _telling my dad that Cole has a girlfriend," Pauline grins as she takes a phone from her pocket. She snaps a photo of the two, who are currently in the middle of a kiss.  
"They went from 0 to 100 in less than 24 hours," Lloyd murmurs. You stare at the two. Lloyd's right; it _is _quite strange.  
"Princess...I want a word," a low voice murmurs from behind you. You spin around to find Ganondorf standing there.  
"Go on-"  
"In privacy." You look down at the ground.  
"I was going to-"  
"Hey," Lloyd warns him. "You leave Princess [Y/N] the _hell _alone."  
"What did you just say, _boy?" _Ganondorf sneers back.  
"Oh, _Din..." _Urbosa murmurs.  
"Fine!" you yell. "We can _talk, _Ganondorf! But you'd better make it quick!"  
And with that, you storm off inside.

You sit on your bed in your room, your arms crossed over your chest as you throw a glare in Ganondorf's direction. He returns it, not speaking at _all. _"Go on!" you usher. "Just _tell _me!"  
"Why are you distracting yourself?" he demands. "The Overlord is still going to come and destroy this world!"  
"Why do you care?" you frown. "I thought you were supposed to be the _'King of Evil' _or some shit like that."  
"Because I don't _want _to be!" he argues. He grits his teeth and clenches his fists. "I want to have control over Hyrule and be done with these silly games!"  
"And I want to go home," you snap back. "But we're headed on a ship nearly halfway across the world, y'know!" He begins to scowl at you. "Stop it."  
"Those wrenched Light Deities stripped away my powers and have me babysitting some _child _who they let run around this bloody world with the powers of a god!"  
"What powers?" you snap. "I can't even throw lightning like you!" He grabs your wrists and pulls your hands out so that you can see them.  
"Do you see it?!" he yells. He points at the backs of your hands. You're about to scoff in disdain, but then you see it. Tattoos that are a few shades darker than your skin tone on them. There's a Shine Sprite on your dominant hand, and a Power Moon on your non-dominant. You look back up at him.  
"I've never seen these in my life," you murmur.  
"You have been chosen by the Light Deities to fight the Overlord on account of who you _are." _He lifts up your dominant hand. "Your mother was one of them. And the Dark Deities are being led by your father. [Y/N]...do you know why we were chosen?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I am the reincarnation of Demise...and you are the child of light and dark."  
"Well..." you mutter. "Nice chat. I'm gonna head off now."  
"[Y/N]!" he yells. "Don't leave!"  
"Go and find someone else to spew your garbage to," you retort as you storm out of the room and slam the door shut behind him. It doesn't shut all the way, and you realise that you've accidentally slammed the door on his head.

**\- - -**

The two of you are in the bathroom. He's sitting on a stool as you run a white hand towel beneath the water and dab at the cuts on the side of his head. He winces with every press. "Be _gentle," _he hisses.  
"Go and jump in a lake," you retort. He no longer winces, instead, opting for a glare on his face. You continue to wipe away the cuts. "I'm sorry I did that, Ganondorf."  
"Did what?"  
"Slammed your head in the door," you mutter. As you continue to tend to the cuts, he begins to hum something quietly. You have to admit, it's quite the nice tune.  
A knock on the door cuts you off.  
"I need to pee!" Junior exclaims from the other side.  
"We'll be out in a second!" you shout back. The child gasps and runs off; it's only a few moments later when you realise your mistake. "Shit...I didn't mean to say 'we'. Now everyone's going to think we were-"  
"Well," he smirks, "I wouldn't mind a little favour from you in exchange for your _insolent _attitude towards me." You roll your eyes and toss the cloth at him.  
"I think I heard Wu calling me," you lie as you stand up and open the door. You're quick to walk out, and as you close the door behind you, you can spot the faintest sign of a red tinge across his cheeks.  
_I'll figure you out, _you think.

You head back to your room and close the door. You don't know what to make of him.  
_Was that man really in love with my mother? _you ask yourself.  
You stare at the bed. You don't like how many blankets are on there. Back home, you'd never used this many. You can't even imagine why anyone would have so many blankets in their room. You take the blankets off your bed, tossing them into piles based on whether they're convenient or for aesthetic purposes. The piles eventually grow to be waist-high. You know that the tiny cabin only has one single thin sheet that has the nerve to be called a blanket by Wu and Nya. You take one of the fluffy ones and begin to head back out of your room. You make the quick travel downstairs and open the door. The room looks so bare and just..._sad.  
I'm gonna make it nicer for him, _you decide. _Not even assholes deserve to be in rooms that small._  
You throw the blanket onto the bed and quickly head back to your room. As you arrive back on the second floor, you can hear the sound of the shower running. _Must be Cole or something, _you assure yourself.  
_You _**_know_**_ who it is, [Y/N], _a voice in your head protests.  
It belongs to Corky.  
"Hey!" you shout. "Get out of my _head!" _The Bonneter laughs and floats out of your crown. She hovers in front of your face. "How much have you heard of our conversations?"  
"All of it," she beams. You frown. "Aw, _don't _be so sad! You two are _cute _together!"  
_"Corky!" _you groan. "I'm not interested in Ganondorf that way!" She begins to rock from side to side, holding her tiny arms out as she sings out loud.  
"[Y/N] and Ganondorf, sitting in a tree-"  
"If you finish that sentence, then Din help you once I'm through with you."  
Standing behind Corky is Urbosa with her hands on her hips.  
"Do you know who's in the bathroom?" you ask as Corky disappears back into your circlet.  
"I think it's my father," she responds. She gives you a pat on the shoulder. "Don't let anyone tease you for wanting to show compassion and empathy to others, [Y/N]. It's a good trait to have."  
"I won't," you promise. She smiles.  
"I'd better be heading off to find Zelda. We've nearly arrived at this New Ninjago City that the Ninjagians are so keen on getting back to."  
"Sounds..._new." _Corky grins.  
"Oh, Corky..." you murmur.  
"Attention all passengers," Cole's voice declares in a rather cocky tone through the speakers around the ship. "We will be descending into New Ninjago City in approximately ten minutes. I'd like to take this opportunity to tell everyone that-"  
You hear the speaker wail as a thud hits the microphone.  
"Cole!" Lloyd shouts in the distance. "We don't need another Ronin on board!"  
And with that, the speakers turn off.  
Urbosa begins to giggle. "I wonder who he was talking about," she decides.  
"If I see your aunty kiss him one more time, I'm gonna chuck up in my bloody mouth." Corky continues to mumble something under her breath.


	14. Chapter Twelve || this scene but with the squad -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NLSvlkwfH0

Shadows streak across the windows as another announcement from Cole comes over the P.A. system. As you peek out, you find that the entire horizon is lined with the glossy windows of skyscrapers that tower all around. You're about to see if you can find anything to bring, but aside from the clothes and accessories on your back, and the pendant in your pocket, there's nothing on you. You step back out onto the deck to find that music is blasting through the speakers. Kylee has a grin as she uses what appears to be a bootleg BorgPhone with a strange apple symbol on the back to take selfies with Peach and Zelda, the latter looking confused as to what a selfie is. "Ah, I'm glad that the music of this world and mine is universal..." she says with a sigh of relief. _"Funky Town _by Lipps Inc. is reminding me of a cult classic..."  
"As in a movie?" Peach asks.  
"If I can find one of my friends," she explains, "she has all the _Shrek _movies on her tablet. She never lets go of it."  
"I see," Zelda murmurs. Link is also taking photos on a strange tablet-looking device while Urbosa and Nabooru look over the edge of the railing and point down at Ninjagians walking along footpaths. Bowser Jnr is attempting a rather exquisite dance move only known to the most loyal of twelvies as the 'Orange Justice' while Saria copies him. Pauline is chatting away with Nya. You don't know why, but you want to dance so _bad. _Almost as if Corky can read your mind, you hear her responding with a piece of advice.__  
"If you head back inside the ship, nobody will see you dance."  
"Sounds like a plan," you agree.

You head back inside and travel far enough so that you can dive into your room if you hear anyone coming. The music still appears to be playing through the speakers here as well. And with that, you begin to sway from side to side. Your arms swing in the air, and you whip your hair around like a helicopter rotor to the beat of the song.  
"Yeah!" Corky yells. "You _go, _mate!"  
"Mama _Mia!" _someone cries from behind. You're so taken aback that you immediately go to put down the foot you've just raised, but you end up tripping over the skirt of your dress and falling on your face. You're sure you have a splinter in your nose now. "Are you _alright, _Princess?!"  
"She'll be 'right," Corky assures the speaker. You're lifted up by a rather short man who can't be any taller than Nya. "Ah, you must be the Mario everyone and their dog's been telling me about! Nice to meet 'ya, mate!"  
"I'm okay," you add on as you turn around. "You were one of the guys who came to save Birdie."  
"It was no problem," he responds with a beam.  
"Hey...where's Ganondorf fucked off to?" Corky asks.  
"Language!" you warn her.  
"Mate, I've only sworn _once _in front of 'ya," she decides. "Where _I'm _from, it's not enough."  
"I don't know," Mario admits. "Do you want me to look for him?"  
You look up at the ceiling.  
"Don't worry about it," you decide. "I've gotta do something about this dress. I don't want to trip everywhere I go-"  
"Hey, guys!" Nya begins. "Do you need anything?"  
"Do you have a pair of scissors?" you inquire.  
"Scissors?" she frowns. "We have a couple of spare uniforms in the back if you need something to change into."  
"Yes, please," you tell her gratefully. She's about to leave when Wu, who's appeared out of _nowhere,_ holds up a hand in front of her.  
"Zelda, Peach and I have a more appropriate outfit for her," he decides. "We hand-crafted it last night. They will both help her into it."

You're in the living room as Zelda and Peach help you into your outfit. You've been given a pair of comfortable trousers that are deep purple in colour. They aren't too loose at all. You'd also been provided with a clean set of undergarments and a light, white top to cover your chest. You watch as Peach finishes ironing out a crease in the top. It's the same colour as the trousers, but the collar is golden, as well as the strange insignia of a Power Moon on top of a Shine Sprite on the breast pocket. The shirt is long-sleeved, and on the back is the Triforce symbol, in the same gold colour as everything else. The two princesses help you into the jacket, and as they tie the golden belt around your waist, you can't help but to be reminded of a kimono when you look at your reflection in the mirror. The top goes down to your hips, and aside from the belt holding it in place in the middle, the whole thing is fairly loose and breathable.  
"Do you have the gloves?" Zelda asks Peach.  
"I thought you had them.  
"Never mind that. Let's find the shoes." Zelda crouches down on the floor and picks up a pair of golden combat boots. You have to admit that all this gold is over the top. You tuck your necklaces beneath your shirt and straighten up as the Hylian princess forces you into the shoes. You have to admit that they're much more comfy in comparison to the ballet flats you'd been wearing all day yesterday. Nya pokes her head in through the door.  
"Looking _good, _Princess [Y/N]!" she beams.  
"Yeah!" Corky adds from behind her. "Are any of you looking for a pair of fingerless leather gloves by any chance?"  
"Yes!" Zelda almost yelps out loud. "Can someone find Urbosa? Her hair is a complete mess!"  
"On it!" Corky disappears into thin air, leaving the rest of you staring in wonder.

Before you know it, Urbosa is sitting behind you and brushing out your hair with a brush. "Her hair smells like smoke," she murmurs to Nya.  
"I have some dry shampoo if that'd help," the Water Ninja responds. You can see Urbosa frowning in the mirror as she clutches at a few locks of your hair.  
"I have no idea what that is." She proceeds to brush it out again. "But if it can mask the stench, then I'd appreciate it."  
"I'll be back in a sec!" And with that, Nya disappears. You're left staring down at your gloved hands as Urbosa continues to attempt to tame your bed hair.  
"I...why does _Ganondorf _have to be the one who's going to help me defeat the Overlord?" you mutter.  
"I'm not sure," Zelda responds. "I would have presumed that _Link _was to be the one by your side."  
"I thought it might have been Lloyd," Peach decides. "After all, he _has _fought the Overlord before."  
Zelda responds in a sure tone. "There has to be a reason. There's a reason for everything that happens."  
"Maybe Hylia's having him repay his debt by killing off one of his own friends," Urbosa decides. "It wouldn't surprise me...all that he's done over the years has been awful. The man's like a cockroach. You kill him, and three seconds later, he's up and running around again."  
"That's a good analogy, Urbosa," she agrees. The door slides open.  
"I'm back, guys!" Nya beams as she holds up a light pink aerosol can and shakes it around. "It's scented like honeysuckles!"  
"Oh, I _love _the smell of honeysuckles!" Zelda smiles. "It's simply _divine!"  
_Urbosa rolls her eyes and smiles as she beckons Nya over.

Once the quartet has finished helping you get dressed, you look at your reflection in the mirror one last time. Your hair has been styled just the way you like it, and your circlet sits as grandly as ever on your head.  
"I called my parents," Nya tells you as she finishes adjusting the wrist and ankle wraps. "They're going to make you some shoulder pauldrons while you train in Ignacia."  
"Shouldn't we be stopping whoever's trying to open this tomb in Hyrule?" you frown.  
"Well...it's hard to explain," she sighs. "Wu said that Lloyd's mother can explain everything once you get to the Ninjago Museum of History."  
"So this is going to be a history lesson," you mutter.  
"It's good to know what you're up against," Urbosa reprimands you. "It may save not only your life, but the lives of innocent civilians."  
You hear and feel a thud beneath your feet.  
"We're here," Nya whispers. The speaker shrieks, and Cole begins to speak over the speaker system.  
"We have arrived at our destination!" he grins. "Before you depart from the Destiny's Bounty, I'd like to hand over the mic to the MC...the _mighty Cole!"  
_Nya groans and drives her palm into her forehead.  
"Cole is the _worst," _she mutters to herself.  
"I'm going to change into something a bit more suitable," Zelda decides.  
"I'll change too," Peach agrees.  
"You'd better hurry up," Urbosa warns the two as they rush out.  
"Thank you for the outfit!" you cry out behind them.  
"Let's get you outside," she tells you.

You're walking up the steps, Urbosa in front of you. "What if they laugh at it?" you ask.  
"At what?" she inquires.  
"My outfit," you respond.  
"The robes you wear are sacred," she assures you. "The reincarnations of _three _Light Deities crafted them for you. The others would be foolish to speak out against their work." She gives you a pat on the shoulder and leans in towards your ear, lowering her voice to a whisper. "And for what it's worth? I'd _love_ to have an outfit like that."  
"Thank you, Urbosa." The two of you are silent for the rest of the trip up to the deck. You aren't sure why, but your heart is racing like a stallion.  
"I just need to take a few breathers," you whisper to her as you clutch the railing and your chest. She helps you stand.  
"You resemble a goddess in your _own _right, [Y/N]." She opens the door and pokes her head out. "Princess Zelda and Princess Peach are getting changed!"  
"Hey, is that Princess [Y/N]?" Pauline asks as she looks over to where you're poking your head out from behind her.  
"Don't be shy," Urbosa ushers. You take in a deep breath, letting the cool, fresh air fill your lungs and cool your flushed face. You exhale before nodding your head and stepping out in front of her.  
_They're going to laugh, _you think as they all gasp. Not _one _person on-board doesn't stare, well, with the exception of Ganondorf, Lloyd and Mario, all of whom have their backs to you.  
"Mother of _Dinraal!" _Nabooru exclaims. "Princess, you look _stunning!"  
_"They've outdone themselves _this _time!" Cole adds with a genuine grin.  
"You look _great, _Princess!" Saria adds.  
"You're pretty!" Bowser Jnr beams.  
"Okay, _I _want a gi now!" Pauline chuckles.  
"Thank you," you whisper. Tears threaten to blur your vision. You cover your face with your hands. _"Thank_ you, guys..."  
"Yo, numb-skulls!" Kylee yelps from the forecastle deck at the three who aren't looking. "Don't turn your back to a princess!" Lloyd and Mario are quick to oblige. Ganondorf is too, but he's slower than the Ninjagian and New Donker.  
All three stare at you, their eyes as wide as saucers and their mouths gaping open.  
"Princess...you-" Mario's cut off by Lloyd.  
"You make purple and gold look good together," he murmurs.  
Ganondorf remains silent.  
_Hey, _Corky's voice echoes in your head. _You should walk up to them and I'll give them a scare!_  
Okay, you agree. You begin to step forwards, holding your hands together.  
"I...I like this outfit," you decide. "It's not as restricting as a ball gown." Lloyd's face turns bright red and Mario starts to blush. You can see the same scarlet tinge across Ganondorf's face, but his darker complexion is enough to mask it from everyone else. You take a few more steps forward until you're only a metre away from them.  
Corky pops out from inside your crown, and they all let out shrieks of shock.  
The two of you chuckle, and so does Kylee as she jumps off the upper deck and down next to you. You notice that she's in a simple pair of light blue jeans and a pale yellow spaghetti strap top. There's goose bumps over her skin; it's winter here in Ninjago.  
"We should get going now," Zelda says behind you. You notice that she's in the same top that she was wearing with her ball gown, except her sleeves are fitted and now she's wearing a pair of black leggings, a leather belt and some shin-high boots. Peach, however, is still wearing her ball gown.  
You don't understand why anyone would want to put themselves through such a gruelling hell.

**\- - -**

You watch as everyone climbs down the ladder leading to the grassy ground of the park that the Destiny's Bounty has landed in. Kylee and Corky are yelling out numbers at each person.  
"Sensei Wu, I'm gonna have to give you a three!" Corky announces.  
"You get a seven, Mario!" Kylee beams.  
"Ooh, Pauline! That's _easily _an eight!"  
"Nah...I'm gonna have to give you a six, Peach."  
"I like your style, Mario. Nine!"  
_"Damn, _Zelda! I haven't seen a thick white girl since Iggy Azalea! Ten out of ten!"  
"Are they rating everyone's _asses?"_ Cole frowns from the line. Nabooru snickers next to him and points to the ladder.  
"Ganondorf's next," she whispers. You watch from the end of the line as Kylee cups her hands around her mouth.  
"Holy _shit!"_ she yells. _"You're _thicker than a Snicker. _Eleven _out of ten for that ass, Ganondorf!"  
"Everyone else can go home!" Corky adds on. "_He's_ got the arse of the year!"  
_"Bloody wenches..." _Ganondorf mumbles to himself as he lets go and falls the rest of the way onto the ground. Kylee's about to give another score to Urbosa, but he's quick to cover her mouth with his hand. While her words are no longer audible, she isn't phased; she continues to speak as if she isn't being silenced by force.

Once you've climbed down, you join the rest of the group. Lloyd points over to an ancient-looking building with marble pillars to the north of the ship.  
"That's where my mom works," he explains. "There's a new exhibition opening to the public tomorrow, but we were all supposed to see it today."  
"Why are we looking at a bunch of worthless artefacts?" Ganondorf snaps.  
"Because one of them is a tapestry woven by the Deities." Wu steps forward, using his staff to help him walk. "The tapestry is what they have left behind to help guide us."  
"You're starting to sound an awful lot like that Sheikah handmaid of Zelda's," he mutters. "I am the King of the Demons! I do not read stupid tapestries!"  
"And you're starting to sound like a child!" Wu scoffs. Ganondorf lets out a yell before lunging forwards towards Wu's back. The old sensei jumps in the air _just _before Ganondorf can catch him, lands on his head and pushes off his shoulders. The Gerudo falls to the ground, and everyone else watches Wu flip through the air before maneuvring his body so that he lands in front of Ganondorf. "You aren't even ready to face my _pinkie _toe!"  
"You're all _bastards," _he hisses at him. The others laugh and follow Wu across the park. You hold out your hand in order to help him up as Corky flies into your crown.  
"C'mon, _King of the Demons," _you tell him with a smile. "We'd better not keep Lloyd's mother waiting." He gets up and clutches at his shoulder. "And you need to stop getting into fights with people." You see his eyes flickering green. Corky sees, too.  
"Uh...what's up with your eyes, mate?" Before Corky can get an answer, Ganondorf lurches forwards and clutches at his chest. A sickly greenish-yellow smoke bellows from his mouth before materialising into an orb.  
"She's...opened it..." he whispers. Before he can fall, you catch him in your arms. He's out for a few moments. Corky flies out from your cap and pokes his face with her hand.  
"Wakey _wakey_, eggs and _bakey_..." He takes a gasp of air and glances around frantically. His eyes remain green.  
"The...power has left me..." he mutters. He holds out his hand. "It's...gone."  
"C'mon," you whisper to him. "We'd better tell them what's happened."  
"No," he protests. "It's the Light Deities. They stopped me before I could kill the bastard." He clenches his fist for a while before lowering his hand. "It seems that they have kept their promise to inhibit my power." He pushes you away before storming off after the others, who have no idea what's just happened in broad daylight.  
"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey..." you murmur. "My mother used to say that."

The Ninjago Museum of History is warmer than the bitter temperatures outside. The lobby is quite large, and at the moment, this size is augmented by the lack of people inside. The others are gathered around a middle-aged woman with grey hair and round, black spectacles. She's in khaki jeans and a beige trench coat, the latter which is accented with a brown belt around her waist and an emerald bandana around her neck. She wears black sneakers. She's speaking to everyone with a smile on her face.  
"So you're holding out well, Misako?" Wu asks her.  
"It's so good to see you all," she tells him and the other Ninjagians. "But...where are the others?"  
"Something happened back in Isle Delfino," Cole admits.  
"They aren't coming back, Mrs Garmadon," Nya whispers. "Kai...and Jay..."  
"And Zane," he murmurs. Misako adjusts her glasses.  
"I heard about the incident in the home of Princess [Y/N]. Is she alright?"  
"I'm okay," you answer. "My friend...I don't even know if she's-"  
"I'm right here, slow-coach!"  
The others part away to reveal Birdie standing in amongst everyone.

"Birdena _Cavaliere!" _you exclaim. "How...you...but Ganondorf-"  
"As I said to you last night," the Gerudo tells you, stepping forth, "I merely killed one of the Oni that had come to assassinate you."  
"Mom and my brother are still on the island," Birdie admits. She looks down at her hands. "Bowser and Garmadon could only take two of us."  
"And what of the other Champions and Sages?" Urbosa inquires. "Are they well?"  
"The Overlord has taken them and dispersed them throughout space and time," Wu explains. "It is our task to find and rescue them before they are killed."  
"Like," Birdie starts, "if it wasn't for that girl warning us, then people _really _would have died last night."  
"What girl?"  
"She calls herself _Hackergirl," _Wu tells you. "All we know is that she is a Gerudo."  
"Why would someone from our tribe be playing spy against the Overlord?" Urbosa frowns.  
"She's right," Nabooru adds on. "We don't go around asking for trouble."  
The other Hyruleans give her a dirty look.  
"It'd be best that we take a look at the tapestry before the curator comes in," Misako decides. "He'll have me fired if he finds me letting in people after what happened yesterday."  
"What happened, Mom?" Lloyd asks her.  
"Harumi happened," she mutters. "She broke into our archives with her friend and stole an old Hyrulean journal in our archives that depicted the location of Hatred's grave. We got the journal back...but I'm afraid that it may be too late. They already know where it is now." She holds out the black leather journal, which Ganondorf frowns at.  
"That's _mine!" _he shouts.  
"Who on Earth do _you _think you are?!" Misako demands.  
"Here we go again..." Urbosa mumbles as her aunt shakes her head.  
"I am that journal's author!" he snaps.  
"Lord Dragmire has been dead for ten thousand years!" Misako argues.  
"That stupid Ninjagian girl resurrected me from the dead with those stupid Oni Masks!" Ganondorf holds out a purple mask depicting the face of a demon that he's pulled out of nowhere. It emanates a strange glow. "You didn't think Garmadon was the _only_ one_, _did you?!" Lloyd raises an eyebrow.  
"I just wanna know how she got a hold of the three hairs. Y'know, the spouse, the sibling and the child."  
"Or the three masks!" Cole exclaims. "Oh, we're royally _screwed..."  
"Just _when we think Ninjago's safe, some idiot has to ruin it!" Nya screeches. "The next idiot who tries to take over the city is going to swim with the fishes!"  
Everyone else glances around nervously.  
"Just keep the damn journal," Misako mutters as she shoves the book in Ganondorf's direction. She lowers her voice as she and Wu walk off. Everyone follows them. "If _he's _the man Yin, Rosalina and Hylia have chosen to help Princess [Y/N] defeat the Overlord, then our world is doomed."  
"[Y/N]?" Birdie asks. "Can I speak to you and Mario for a moment?"  
"Okay," you agree.

The three of you sit on the benches. Birdie has her Sage Medallion in her fingers. She holds it out to Mario. "This belongs to you."  
"Me?" the New Donker frowns. "But I-"  
"The people who possess courage should carry these, they said." She flips it over to reveal the Triforce symbol. "Rosalina chose you as Princess Peach's hero. This medallion is useless until it's handed over to you."  
"What are the Sages supposed to do, anyway?" you inquire. "It seems like a big deal."  
"We're supposed to protect the Sage Temples scattered across the world. The temple _I _have to protect is in Isle Delfino. It's in Corona Mountain. It's said that the only way to get in is to strike the central magma chamber with an arrow that pierces through intense light. To be honest, I've never seen it myself, but Dad said I'd already awoken as a Sage and that I should give the medallion away. I don't believe him."  
"So keep it, Miss Cavaliere," Mario ushers her.  
"I still have to protect Corona Mountain," she sighs. "It's the birthplace of light in our world. And if it were to suffer destruction...then I'd be sister snatched."  
"You enjoy your Stan Chirp," you smile.  
"Promise me this, [Y/N]," she decides. "Please take this sword and fuse it with its twin." She reaches behind her back and holds out the same blade from before. The sword that she'd attempted to use against Ganondorf. The sword that Ganondorf had used to stab who you _thought _was her. "This is the Sword of the Shine Sprites. We've carried it in our family ever since this world came to be." She hands you a sheath that matches the pale blade with the golden hilt. Sure enough, a tiny Shine Sprite is on the cross-guard."  
"It's beautiful," you whisper.  
"It sure is," she agrees. "You'll be able to find the other one with the Princess of Twilight. She's on the tapestry, too. She has the Triforce of Power."  
"Do you think Isle Delfino will be alright without me?" you ask her.  
"The country may be," she begins, "but the Discord chat won't." She takes her phone out of her pocket and holds it out in front of you. You can see the ongoing floods of the letter 'F' in the chat, with some messages accompanied by "[Y/N] the Human Princess".  
"[Y/N]!" you hear Ganondorf shouting from the distance. "We're waiting for you!"  
"It's _Princess _[Y/N], you dork!" Kylee screeches from behind him. Birdie takes a deep breath in.  
"I have to go now," she tells you. "Dad's going to take me to the Temple of Light, and we're going to protect it from the Overlord and his forces." And with that, she wraps her arms around you. You hug her back. Tears fill your vision. This time, you let them loose.  
You don't want to lose her again.  
"You'll live," you whisper. "I promise."  
"Once this is all over," she tells you, "I'm going to steal from my brother's secret stash of tequila and throw you an eighteenth birthday party on Gelato Beach."  
"I'd like that, Birdie."


	15. Chapter Thirteen || (((((((((((._.) billie eilish's bad guy (._.)))))))))))

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Princess Wendy, Lady Mistaké and Princess Ruto  
Motives: Good**

"I doubt we're in the current day any more!" the old Ninjagian Oni croons as she shields her vision from the beating Sun with her hand. She's taken on her simple persona of the tea shop lady.  
"Were we not in Delfino Castle only moments before?" Ruto frowns at Mistaké. As the two proceed to bicker like there's no tomorrow, Wendy crosses her arms and reaches into the pocket of her polka-dot dress to find her phone. She pulls it out and proceeds to dial her father's number. However, it beeps twice and hangs up.  
No service.  
"Oh my gosh," she murmurs. She proceeds to look around. She scratches the top of her head and squints at the horizon. She's on some sort of island, she can tell. But _what _island she's on is beyond her. "We need to, like, find a _phone_ or something." Wendy glances around the few beaches and squints behind the Zora and the Oni, who, by now, are using rather vile language in their stinging words against each other. There's a wooden shack, and sitting in front of it is an old lady wearing a shawl and a girl that can't be any older than Wendy's younger brother. She has a telescope in her hands, and she's in a blue dress with a red hibiscus print. Quite a few seagulls fly around this girl. "Hey! _Twerps! _Do you think they have a phone?!"  
"We must be in Hyrule's distant past," Mistaké negotiates with Ruto. She points at the open sea, where a boy dressed in green is sailing back to the shore on a grand red and gold boat with a lion's face for a mast. He waves at the old lady and the girl. "That...is the Hero of Winds."  
"Uh, I don't speak old lady," Wendy sneers. "Let's find a phone and get Daddy to pick us up!"  
"You're right," Ruto whispers to Mistaké out of Wendy's earshot. "This isn't the current day...although I feel that it is after _my _time."

The three begin to trudge through the soft, pale sands. Wendy begins to jump in the air and wave her arms around at the girl and her grandmother, which, of course, startles them. "Hey!" she screeches. "Do you guys, like, have a phone?!" Their eyes widen.  
"Grandma, what's _that?!" _the girl gulps as she points at Wendy.  
"Get inside, Aryll," the old lady warns. "Link will deal with them." They're quick to stand up and rush inside their shack. The girl slams the door shut, and only moments later, they can hear a click that signals the door's been locked.  
"Link?" Ruto exclaims, glancing around the place in a frantic manner. _"Where?!"_  
"Oh, get a _hold_ of yourself, dearies..." Mistaké mutters under her breath. She then raises her voice to address the other two. "We'd better find a map of the world. I'd say that boy has one."  
"Oh!" she beams upon seeing the teenager sailing back to a nearby dock. "Link! I'm over _here, _my love!"  
"Yuck," Wendy hisses in a tone low enough to remain shielded from Ruto's ears. "Love is, like, _disgusting."_ Mistaké pats the young Koopa princess on the shoulder.  
"Ah, one day..." she assures her. "One day, you'll find someone. But for now, your destiny is to assist Mario, Peach and Bowser in defeating the Overlord."  
"I don't _do _destiny," she sneers, stomping off in the sand.  
Mistaké can't help but think of her old friend when she sees Wendy. An old friend from years ago.  
An old friend that she'd loved _dearly._

**\- - -**

**Time: ???  
Location: The Silent Realm  
Subject/s: Jay Walker and Lady Impa  
Motives: Good**

"Is it just me or is Isle Delfino different now?" the Blue Ninja inquires. As much as Impa hates to admit it, he's right.  
The island _is _different now.  
The skies are a permanent conglomerate of dark teal. Soft wisps of light appear to be scattered throughout Bianco Hills, but Impa does not choose to leave, for they are being guarded by the knights of this otherworldly realm. She stares at the Delfino Sea. The waters are tinged red. At the moment, the duo is standing out in front of Delfino Castle. Jay's about to step out of the strange glowing circle he and Impa are standing in, but she holds out an arm in front of him.  
"Do not leave the protective circle beneath our feet," the Sheikah warns him. "There are Guardians and Watchers about. I fear they may seek us if we leave."  
He nods his head and does as she says.  
Jay's _terrified. _He wants to be at home, just watching movies with Nya. He considers what it would have been like if he'd refused to go.

By the time Jay manages to compose himself before he has a mental breakdown in front of this woman, he decides to ask a question. "What's your name again?" Jay casually asks her.  
"I am Impa, the elder of Kakariko Village," she informs him in a strict tone. He gulps. "And you are?"  
"Jay from Ninjago," he responds. He doesn't know why he's so quiet. Normally, he would've said it with confidence. Maybe it's an effect of this weird place he's in.  
He doesn't feel too good.  
Impa notices the Ninjagian's terribly pale face. "What's the matter?" She stares at him, awaiting a response.  
"Do you think that they're okay?"  
Impa's taken aback.  
She doesn't know what to think. The last thing she remembered was a shadow lunging at her with a staff of petrified wood. And then the pain. The unbearable, searing pain through her head. It was like a headache that just wouldn't go away...a headache that made her feel as if her head was on fire.  
"I pray to the goddesses that they are," she murmurs as the soft tinkling of bells begins to echo through the wind. "I doubt our ability to protect the Triforce is useful in a realm secluded away from it."

**\- - -**

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Princess Harumi of Ninjago  
Motives: ???**

Harumi doesn't know where she is. Ever since the woman she'd abducted had escaped while they were asleep and Violet had left her for dead amongst a pack of Lynels, she hasn't remembered much at all. All she knows is that one of her master's followers had taken her to Isle Delfino, where she'd cast a spell of some sort using magic borrowed from a mask in the Overlord's possession. All she could remember is seeing the Moon crashing down over her head.  
Now here she stands in the Sacred Realm.  
It isn't so sacred to her. Not a single blade of fresh, green grass sprouts from the grey ground. The skies are blood red, with looming clouds of black over their heads. All the columns of rock that were supposedly floating before are reduced to rubble on the ground.  
All she can smell is the all-too-familiar stench of death...a stink that she's had lingering over her head for her entire life. All she can see in front of her is her master. In his current form, he's but a mere shadow. He's seated on the throne with the mask he'd lent her in his hands. _Majora's Mask, _she'd heard the man who lent it to her call it. _Some kid tried to destroy an entire realm with it back in the days of the Sages. And that foolish kid is no more_

"So..." her master murmurs. "I have scattered them throughout the Sixteen Realms. Have you cleansed Isle Delfino of all its disgusting life and land?"  
"I have, my lord," Harumi responds. "But I'm afraid that I still cannot open Hatred's tomb..."  
_"What?!"_  
"The journal specified that a Gerudo should enter alongside one who wanted to open the tomb, but it _never _said anything about an Oni, too!" She throws her silver dagger to the ground and scowls. "I spent _months _in the Twilight Realm attempting to woo them all for the answer...but what did I get?! _Kicked out!"  
_"Harumi...your efforts are not unnoticed." He stands up from the throne he's sitting on. "There is one place I can send you where you can find the _perfect _candidate to open the tomb for you."  
"Who?" she mutters.  
"There is a Gerudo woman who accompanies Lloyd Garmadon as we speak,"he responds. "That woman is half-Oni. And furthermore...she is the younger sister of the corpse resting beneath Hyrule Castle."  
"Half-Oni?" she asks. "But...that's _impossible! _Ninjagians and Hyruleans have been cut off from one another since the dawn of _time!"  
_"Nothing is impossible," the Overlord decides. "The pathetic fools who call themselves the Light Deities said I'd never gain control of this pitiful realm...yet here I am!" He begins to shriek with cackling laughter, and Harumi rolls her eyes.  
_She wants out.  
_The Overlord looks up from his seat, his violent, violet eyes glowing with a burning passion. His hands are gripped on the armrests as he leans forwards.  
"I have found rivals," he decides. "I have found men and women who will stand in their way."  
"Is that so?" Harumi asks him, taking a moment to glance at her nails. They're all dirty and caked in blood. She didn't want to go down without a fight against those Lynels that her 'friend' left her to fight. "And where _are _these rivals?"  
"For now, they remain scattered," he admits. "But in time, there will be divisions amongst the Light Deities' foolish soldiers. And those divisions, my dear Harumi...will be deepened by _you."  
_"By..._me."_  
"Yes."


	16. Chapter Fourteen || Misako Recites Some Stuff

**Time: 11:30 AM, Eastern Ninjago Standard Time  
Location: The Ninjago Museum of History, New Ninjago City  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] [L/N]  
Motives: Good**

You've returned to the group as fast as you can. Birdie hasn't followed you. You wish that she could be here by your side...  
"[Y/N]!" Ganondorf shouts. "Get your head out of the clouds!"  
You snap back into reality to be met with a thousand stares. You realise that you're holding the Sword of the Shine Sprites against his neck.  
_How did I get here? _you ask yourself. You don't even remember climbing up and holding the sword against his neck. You jump down from his back, mumble an apology to him and try to find somewhere to put the sword.  
You wish you had a sheath for it or something.  
"Now, you mustn't touch _anything _in the next room," Misako warns the others. "We've been working hard to preserve some of these artefacts for years, and a single touch from the bare skin of a hand may render some of these unfixable." She carefully opens the door and ushers the rest of you inside.

You find that you're in a room with red walls. The ceiling is high and there are multiple vents running around the room. There's a series of artefacts lined up on marble benches, ranging from pots to paintings. There's a few people dressed in white lab coats and neat dress pants sitting up on stools, carefully piecing together old maps, ancient scrolls and whatnot. Link eyes the pots rather greedily, and Zelda slaps his outstretched hand. He winces; she glares at him.  
"Professor Garmadon!" one of the people exclaims. "When's our test on preservation?" Misako presses her thin-rimmed glasses to the bridge of her nose.  
"It's next week," she responds. "I'd have it this week, but none of you are close to finishing."  
"Cool," another student mumbles. Misako walks to the other end of the room, where a door with at least fifteen locks, lies. She takes a series of keys from her pocket and proceeds to unlock them in a particular order. As she does so, Cole leans in towards you.  
"We promise she isn't mean," he whispers in your ear. "She's just strict about her work."  
"Yeah," Lloyd adds. "She's the nicest person on the planet outside the museum."  
The final lock is removed and the door swings open.

There's only one item in this dark room. A cool light shines upon it while a series of wooden poles and frames hold it up for display. It's a tapestry, and upon it are many figures. It appears to be yellowish in colour, with several dyes creating the figures.  
"Huh," Urbosa decides, "it looks like the one Impa had up in her house."  
"Yes," Zelda agrees. "Perhaps the Sheikah made it."  
"I have reason to believe it was the Gerudo who made it," Misako protests. "Their script is all over this ancient work." She carefully points to the text around the figures. Nabooru leans in to read it.  
"Something, something, Ganondorf drowns cats in his sleep, blah, _blah."  
_Quite a few awkward and shocked laughs fill the cold and empty space.  
_"You foolish vehvi..."_ you hear Urbosa mutter under her breath. She pushes past her and studies the text before her. "Hmm...it says something about the children of dark and light blood."  
"Kinda like a hybrid?" Kylee inquires.  
"Perhaps," Misako decides. She points to the ensemble of figures in the centre. Nine are across the three pieces of the Triforce, and three are in the centre. "This, as you can see, are the nine who will be tasked with sending the fight between the chosen heroes and the Dark Lord into a realm secluded from the other fifteen." She points to the left hand corner of the Triforce, where three figures in white stand, holding up their hands to the centre. A golden light seems to be flowing from their palms. "In the left hand corner are the Keepers of Knowledge: Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle Town, Princess Peach of Toad Town, and Master Wu of Jamanakai Village. Each possess the wisdom of a thousand centuries, and the minds of a true scholar." Peach tilts her head.  
"But I'm not-"  
"In the _right _hand corner," Misako continues, "are the Jurors of Courage." She points to the bottom right triangle, where four figures, dressed in a series of outfits, stand. There's a ninja in green who is holding a gold and teal katana in his hands, a knight who wields a silver blade with a royal blue hilt, and two brothers in overalls who are jumping in the air with hammers in their hands. "Master Link of Hateno Village, Master Mario and Master Luigi of New Donk City, and Master Lloyd of Jamanakai Village. They are the ones who will step up and face the evils of this realm and those beyond in the name of the greater good." Mario shakes his head.  
"But Luigi's-"  
"And finally," she concludes, pointing to the top triangle, where Bowser and Garmadon stand, accompanied by a strange orange-haired woman with pale blue skin and a black cloak. The woman and Garmadon appear to be holding their hands down as lightning and a substance orange and black in colour rains down upon the centre. Bowser, of course, is breathing out his famous fire from his mouth. "The Forgers of Strength. Lord Garmadon of the Underworld, King Bowser of Koopa City, and Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm."  
"Why am I not there?" Ganondorf sneers. "Why is that pathetic _Twili_ there?" Misako's eyes widen, but Lloyd holds out a hand between the two of them.  
"Don't worry, Mom," he assures her. "Kai's not here so Ganondorf has taken over as the resident jack-ass." Even Urbosa has to hide a giggle as everyone laughs. Ganondorf gives Lloyd a dirty look as if to suggest that he's treading over the line.  
"What of the central area, Misako?" Wu asks in a calm tone. "Who are the figures there?" You stare at the centre. There's two figures and an ink blot with gold and purple eyes. You have a feeling you know who the other figure is already. You swear you can see a fourth figure...or maybe it's a trick of the eyes.  
"This depicts the battle between the Ancient Kingdoms of the Deities," she explains. "It appears that Rosalina, Hylia and Yin have agreed on their champions. Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino. Lord Dragmire of the Gerudo Province. And finally...the Overlord, the God of Destruction."  
"What do you make of all this, Mrs Garmadon?" Zelda whispers.  
"For that..." she decides, "I will have to tell you a story. A story of the blinding light, and the unforgiving darkness."

**\- - -**

_"Long before time had a name, the Sixteen Realms were born from the destruction of a single old realm called the Universe. There was one realm in particular where the majority of life scattered to...the Sunshine Realm. The dying Universe had created a series of people who would recreate order and justice in this new realm, and so the Earth was born to a group of divine entities called the Light Deities, who had escaped from the First Realm. In the north-east, the goddesses Farore, Lanayru and Dinraal created the land that would come to be Hyrule. Their child, Hylia, would be the one to found the kingdom. In the north-west, the First Spinjitzu Master, Yin, created the island continent of Ninjago. It was eventually split in two following a great battle against him and a malevolent entity. In the south-east, the Mushroom Kingdom was created by the goddess Rosalina. It was once a single, unified land, however, a great series of battles split the kingdom up into fourteen separate kingdoms, while a fifteenth would depart from the world and a sixteenth would depart from the realm altogether. And finally, in the south-west, Isle Delfino would be forged from the remnants of the final Light Deity who had sacrificed herself in order to give her denizens the power to produce the other kingdoms. So they chose to create the protectors here in the place of Earth's origin: Corona Mountain. It was decreed that the final power of the Universe would be split into two pieces. One on Isle Delfino, and one on the opposite point on the planet...in Hyrule somewhere."_

_"Soon, the Light Deities were met with an opposition: the Oni. The Oni were shapeshifting demons with the power to create corruption, destruction and fraudulence wherever they stood. They were led by four Dark Deities...three Oni Warlords and their king. The king went by many names, but was most commonly known by the name the Ninjagians had given him...the Overlord. The Oni he had chosen to be the Oni Warlords were traditionally called Vengeance, Deception and Hatred, although when they later split to conquer each of the kingdoms, Hatred adopted the name of Demise. These three warlords were to conquer each kingdom while the Overlord took Isle Delfino for himself. And so, darkness swept across the world. For a long time, Isle Delfino had laid forgotten...until the Light Deities had found Hatred travelling to the island in order to tell the Overlord of his defeat against Hylia. It was then that they were able to transform the four Dark Deities into masks. However, it was too late. The Oni Warlords had passed on their power to three unsuspecting tribes. The Oni...the Koopas...and the Gerudo. Rosalina, Yin and Hylia decided to use the last of their own power to ensure that there would be heroes who could defeat the reincarnations of these Dark Deities...should they ever arise to cause discord and chaos once more."_

_"While Hylia, Yin, Rosalina, Vengeance, Deception and Hatred's children went on to become immortalized in legend, the same could not be said for the fourth Light Deity and the Overlord. This Light Deity no longer existed. As for the Overlord, nobody knew of his whereabouts. Some believed he was trapped on Ninjago's sister island where Yin had imprisoned him. Others believed he had perished. The former was true, and he remained dormant for some time. However, one day, a human woman carrying the blood of the fourth Light Deity sailed to the Island of Darkness. She was the Princess of Isle Delfino, the descendant of the fourth Light Deity. It was her who sought to grant the Overlord's efforts empathy. And so the two became friends. Often, on days where the Princess felt bored in her own kingdom, she would visit him. Eventually, they fell in love and married. The new Queen offered to bring him back to Isle Delfino with her. Unfortunately, the curse that Yin had placed on the Overlord prevented him from ever leaving the island. So instead, he decided to give her a child. That child would grow up to become the new Princess of Isle Delfino...Princess [Y/N]. But soon, the Queen would depart this world and the Overlord would grow mad beyond disbelief...creating a new wave of destruction and death to sweep the land. Rosalina was able to shield Isle Delfino and the Mushroom Kingdom using her magic, and Yin's descendant was there to personally fight the Overlord himself, but Hylia's descendant was unfortunately ill-prepared to face the Overlord's wrath. As a final stand against the ill wishes that the Overlord had cast upon the Earth, his wife, [M/N], decided to reincarnate into a spirit of her own...one that would be able to guide the Light Deities' heroes into victory."_

**\- - -**

"How long have you been studying that tapestry, Mom?" Lloyd frowns.  
"Yeah, you know an _awful_ lot about something you said you found a couple of months ago," Cole adds. Misako stares at the three figures in the centre.  
"I've only scratched the surface of the meanings behind this old thing," she admits. "There are stories surrounding the Sages and the Champions, as well as other groups who are allegedly supposed to lead armies to the fight. It is said that the Overlord has his own ensemble of villains who will oppose you during the many battles you will surely undertake."  
"Do you think we can take it with us?" Zelda asks. "I'd love to be able to study it." Misako shakes her head.  
"I'm afraid that it's impossible to take it without raising alarm. There are a multitude of sensors around that will alert the police if it was to leave, and-"  
"Uh...why's it been replaced with a white bedsheet?!" Lloyd exclaims as he points at it. Everyone gathers around it to find that it's indeed gone.  
And so is Ganondorf.  
"They don't call him the King of Thieves for _nothing," _Nabooru declares as she jerks a thumb towards the other room, where Ganondorf, carrying the tapestry in one arm, shoves past all of Misako's students and makes a beeline for the door.  
Not one alarm is sounded.

Misako walks over to her students, who look confused as to why they've just been knocked over by a man who's at least three times their size. "Don't mind him," she assures them. "He's with me. Now, I'm going to have to arrange a substitute for the rest of your final semester. Are you eight alright with Professor Powers?"  
"What?!" one exclaims.  
_"Why?!" _another yells.  
"I may be the Professor of Archaeology at the Ninjago City University..." she begins, "but I'm also obligated to assist the Ninja when they need it." The first scratches his head.  
"Ninja? Where's Kai, Jay and Zane?" All of the Ninjagians look terribly irked by that question.  
"They're not here at the moment," Lloyd murmurs.  
"We've got to look for them," Nya adds on.  
"Let's go!" Misako instructs as she ushers everyone out to the door leading back to the rest of the museum. "Wu, can you explain to me where they've all gone, and why Bowser and Garmadon have been pestering me to look at the news all day?" As everyone leaves, you hear a few murmurs amongst the students. One of them stops Kylee.  
"Hey, that cosplay's from the second Immortal Humans game, right? Y'know, in the space level where you have to-"  
"Uh...yeah," she lies. "I sure do love my _cosplay_."  
She's quick to run out before he can take his phone out and take a photo of her.

By the time everyone's out of the museum, Misako's glancing around nervously, almost as if she's the one who'd just committed the crime. Lloyd runs over to the Destiny's Bounty and begins to climb the ladder.  
"Do you think we should start finding out where everyone is?" he asks.  
"We must train [Y/N] to fight," Wu declares. "Our efforts will be futile if she is not at least competent in the way of the sword."  
"I called Mom and Dad last night," Nya tells them. "They agreed to make some stuff for us."  
"That's good of Maya and Ray to do that," Misako agrees. You begin to climb up the ladder. You don't know what to make of _anything _at the moment. You have a plethora of questions you'd prefer to be answered in the next few minutes. Why is Birdie always running away? Who's the Overlord? And why does everyone seem to want to do something different?  
_This all has to be a dream, _you assure yourself. _I'm going to wake up and it's going to be my birthday.  
_"I'm surprised nobody's wished you a happy birthday yet," Urbosa decides as she pulls you up onto the deck.  
"Wait, it's your birthday?!" Lloyd gasps. "Holy _crap, _why didn't you say so?!"  
"Her advisors told us," Nabooru snaps at him. _"Many _times."  
"Hey," he offers you. "We'll go and get you something. Is there anything that you need?"  
"Well, my phone got crushed last night..."  
"I can finish transferring Cole's data to his new phone and I'll give you that one. How does that sound?"  
You smile.  
"Thank you, Lloyd."


	17. Chapter Fifteen || Some Whack Shizz

By the time everyone's boarded, the Destiny's Bounty takes off. You watch as Ninjago City with all of its towering skyscrapers grows smaller and further away. "Okay," Nya proposes. "I say we go to Volboro Fried Chicken for lunch."  
"Should we get a couple of family meals?" Misako inquires.  
"A _couple?" _Cole frowns. "We'd need a _dozen!"  
_"Okay," Nya decides. "Counting Ray and Maya...there's six Hyruleans, eight Ninjagians, six Mushroom Kingdomers, an Isle Delfinian and wherever it is that Kylee's from. That's twenty-four of us. We'll probably need six. Eight if everyone's hungry."  
"Eight's gonna cost us a fortune..." Lloyd sighs.  
"I doubt Bowser's gonna eat _just _one portion, Lloyd," Nya hisses under her breath.  
"Eight sounds great," he corrects himself as she proceeds to glare at him.  
"We'll get settled in Ignacia," she tells the others, "and then Mom can drive a few of us over to Jamanakai to get it."  
"Sounds like a plan," Misako smiles.

**\- - -**

By now, everyone else is inside, with the exception of Lloyd, who's leaning over the railing as he watches the desert landscape slowly turn into a series of canyons. You're next to him, noting how vastly different this place is to your home.  
"You're a long way from home..." Lloyd murmurs. You nod your head.  
"Everyone's gone nuts over this whole destiny thing," you decide. He laughs.  
"Yeah." He squints a little bit before shaking his head. "Wu's like that." The two of you remain in silence for a while. A lone falcon glides in the near distance. Lloyd waves to it, and it flaps its wing in a particular way as if to suggest that it's waving back. You giggle.  
"I didn't know birds could do that."  
"That's Zane's pet falcon. He watches over Ninjago for us when we're away. He was the one who found Kylee."  
"Wait...she was in Ninjago before?" He nods his head.  
"Yeah. Apparently, she was on some mission in her world when her fighter jet got struck by lightning and it stopped working. She crash-landed in Ninjago, and then she said that she found a couple of Serpentine who were headed to the City of Ouroboros. Tried to hitch a ride with them, they screamed at the sight of her and her powers glitched out or something like that, and she ended up in Isle Delfino where she found Corky." He pauses for a moment. "Or so she tells me."  
"She must be so confused," you agree. Lloyd turns to face you, giving you a look of concern.  
"Hey...I noticed the way Ganondorf was acting around you last night." Lloyd's eyes drift away, and the two of you watch as the falcon disappears behind a series of cliffs. "It's not really okay to him to be treating _anyone_ like that." He returns his attention to you. "Princess [Y/N]...if he ever makes you feel uncomfortable again, you let me or Nya know, okay?"  
You nod your head. "Okay."  
And the conversation ends with Lloyd turning around and heading back inside the Bounty.

The air grows cooler as the canyon-esque landscape transforms into a series of snow-capped mountains that appear to be quite tall and proud. Tall fir trees cover quite a lot of the ground. A few log cabins and homes are dotted on them here and there, but apart from that, they remain untouched by the influence of humans. You can hear laughter every so often from the bridge, and about once every fifteen minutes, someone comes out to check in on you. After Lloyd had left, it had been Cole. And then it was Nya. Now, it's Bowser Jnr who's standing there.  
_"Hiya, _Princess!" he beams. You give the child a friendly wave.  
"Hello," you reply with an equal smile. "Do you like it here in Ninjago?" He nods his head.  
"Yep!" Bowser Jnr attempts to climb up the railing.  
"I'm not sure you should be doing that..." you warn him.  
"But I wanna see what's happening!" he protests. He puts one foot on top of the railing. Thankfully, the railing is rectangular in shape, so you don't have to worry as much. But still, you can't help but wonder-  
"Bowser Jnr!" comes the cry of Mario. "What on Earth are you _doing?"  
_The child loses his balance, making your heart stop.  
As he begins to topple over, you grab his ankle. However, you didn't realise how heavy he was, and you too fall over the edge. You begin to scream, and just as you're about to fall-  
"Gotcha!" Mario shouts.  
He's holding onto Junior's wrist, while you hold on to his ankle.  
"Oh my goodness!" someone else exclaims.  
"Don't look down!"  
Mario begins to haul up Junior, and subsequently, you. You stare down at the land below you. A fall from the height you're at would spell your end. You gulp. Finally, you're back on board. Still, each step feels like jelly as you stumble into someone's arms. You don't even know who: you just want to get away from the railing as fast as you can.  
"Let's get you inside..." Urbosa decides as she and Zelda help you stand back up. You keep your eyes closed.  
"What were you _thinking?!" _Wu snaps at you.  
"I was trying to save him from falling!" you argue.  
"You are the one who has been chosen to defeat your father," he warns. "If you die, then the rest of the Sunshine Realm will die."  
"That doesn't mean I shouldn't help out those who need it!"  
"You don't get it-"  
"Leave her, Wu," comes the voice of Garmadon. "She'll learn her lesson."  
_How did he even get on board?_

You're sitting in the living room as Bowser Jnr cries. He wraps his arms around one of Peach's legs. "I'm _sorry, _Mama Peach! I won't do it again!"  
"You need to be more careful," she assures him in a calm voice. He nods his head and wipes a few tears away.  
"I will."  
You're still shaking just _thinking _of what might have happened just then.  
"Are you alright, sweetheart?"  
You look up from your seat on an armchair to find Ganondorf leaning against the doorframe. He doesn't take his eyes off you, not even for a second.  
"Don't _call _me that," you mutter. You bury your head beneath the soft teal blanket Nya had provided you with.  
"I was merely asking if you were _alright," _he scowls.  
"I'm fine," you mutter. The blanket is ripped off from your head, and you cross your arms. "What's your _problem?!"  
_"You're being quite insolent as of late," he hisses.  
_"Leave me alone!" _you scream. You jump up and run for the door.  
He doesn't follow you.

You're in your room once more. You have no clue why he won't stop pestering you. It's getting on your nerves, and you _know _that others have picked up on it. Lloyd and Nya have. You can only imagine that the others are no different. You close the door behind you and jump into your bed. You wrap yourself in as many blankets as you can find; Ninjago's winters are nothing to joke about, and you then attempt to shut your eyes.  
"[Y/N]."  
The voice is foreign to you. You've never heard it in your life. It doesn't belong to anyone on board the Bounty, unless someone knows how to change their voice around here. You glance around in an attempt to figure out who it is that's spoken.  
"It's no use," she mutters. "You've all been trapped."  
"How?"you frown.  
And just like that, the voice is gone.  
Trapped?  
But how?  
And who _is _it that's been speaking to you?

**\- - -**

_You're standing on an endless stretch of sand. To your left is a tropical-looking forest that reminds you strongly of Isle Delfino, with lush, green leaves and rich, brown trunks. To the right is a glittering ocean, beneath a heavily moonlit sky._  
Standing in front of you is a man with his back to you.  
His choppy red hair trails down to his waist. This man appears to be quite young, as characterised by his smooth, dark complexion and rather towering height. A turquoise cloth is wrapped around his waist, which covers the top half of his legs. But apart from that, he wears nothing.  
"The one who is creating disharmony around you has waited for ten thousand years, Princess [Y/N]," he murmurs in an all-too familiar voice.  
You **know **who it is.  
"Ganondorf?" you frown. "Is that you?"  
He turns his head around ever so slightly, revealing a purple mask with a sinister grin on it upon his face. You blink at the man.  
When you open your eyes, you find a hundred just like him. They surround you.  
And they all stare at you.  
"Free us, [Y/N]. Free us from the prison your father has banished us into."


	18. Chapter Sixteen || Imagine the sound Kai makes when he bangs a hammer against a piece of metal in the pilot episode of Ninjago. Now add a reverb of 20 seconds to it and blast it during your presentations at school.

"We're _here!" _Zelda almost shrieks in your ear with the excitement of a puppy being taken into a room filled with old slippers and being told it can chew any one it wants. You jolt upright and glance around frantically.  
"Where is he?!" you shout.  
Her eyes widen.  
"[Y/N]...are you alright?"  
You can only look at her for a moment before you shake your head.  
"It was just a stupid dream," you murmur, going to stand up. She places a gentle hand on your shoulder.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks in a soft voice. And so you do, explaining every single detail of your strange dream. How you'd been standing in a place that looked suspiciously like Isle Delfino, and how you'd been in the company of a man who was clearly Ganondorf yet wasn't. "Hmm...it sounds rather strange. Perhaps it's a warning?"  
"It's a _dream, _Zelda," you mutter. "It's not real..." You find yourself glancing down at the ground. "It _shouldn't _be." She places a hand on your shoulder.  
"Well," she decides, "if you need someone to talk to, then I'll be happy to."  
And with that, she's gone.

You decide to head outside. You're no longer flying around a series of mountains, but rather, the Bounty is sitting idle near the top of a hill. You discover that there are indeed more hills about, each topped with forests of chartreuse green grass. Small yellow buttercups are scattered here and there; each petal is as jacinthe as the dying Sun's sky. Long strips of mellow cloud lines the area. From the time, you suppose that it should be dinner time right now, as opposed to lunch.  
_You mustn't forget, _you assure yourself. _Ninjago is in the middle of winter...just like Isle Delfino is in the middle of summer._  
"She's up!" Zelda calls from down below. You take a peek over the railing to find her, Misako, Urbosa and a raven-haired woman in a navy blue kimono who greatly resembles Nya. She gazes up at you and offers a smile.  
"Well," the woman decides, "this girl is as fine as her mother was." You begin to descend the ladder, to which you're met with the sound of chattering between this woman and Misako.  
"Really?" she asks. "You knew Queen [M/N], Maya?"  
"Yes," she confirms. "She often visited this island in-between her trips to her home and-"  
"Princess!" Urbosa prompts you as you jump down and land on your feet. "Do you have your sword?" You shake your head.  
"I dunno where it is," you respond. Her eyes narrow.  
"Then you've just died." The group goes silent. Urbosa maintains her strict eye contact with you before continuing. "Or so you _would _have if we were under enemy fire right now." She tilts her head slightly. "[Y/N]. Do you not have a sheath for that sword you were given?"  
"Birdie never gave me one."  
"I would advise that you find a sheath or a scabbard," she instructs you. "A weapon is a warrior's best friend. I would hate to think what would have happened if we were all Bokoblins and you didn't have your sword with you."  
"Who has it?" you inquire. You _know _someone's taken the thing. You just want to know _who._  
"Nya has taken it to my husband in order for a scabbard to be made," Maya explains to you. "It was at the advice of Ganondorf that this happened." You frown and turn to the other three.  
"And you allowed him to come into my room and steal from me?" you demand.  
"If _you _two can't learn to _tolerate _one another," Misako warns, "then the Overlord can and will use it against you. Perhaps you should spend more time with him."  
"I'll pass, thanks," you mutter. "Where's the others?"  
"The Sages and Champions are at Volboro Fried Chicken up north, the others are training."  
"Training," you repeat.  
"I doubt you know how to look after a sword, much less _use _one." Urbosa points to another hill, where a two-storey house is situated. Mario, Lloyd and Link all surround Garmadon and Ganondorf, who are easily overpowering their opponents. All five men are wielding bare branches in their hands.  
"Why don't you try and disarm them?" Zelda suggests.  
"And get a concussion?" you frown. "Have you _seen _the size of Ganondorf, Zelda?!"  
"I'll join you," Urbosa offers. "Follow my lead."

You do as the Gerudo says, following her every step as best as you can. The two of you bound down the hill. It doesn't take long to reach the bottom, and then you're ascending the next hill. You can hear the grunts and taunts that are being exchanged by the men.  
"You call yourself the Green Ninja? Even a _sloth _could do better than that!"  
"Geez, did _you _go to the school of uncoordination? Because _I _think you graduated with _honours!"_  
"Ha ha, you _missed _me!"  
Urbosa puts a hand in front of you and ushers you to duck down. You follow through with the command and turn back towards her. "Now, Princess. What are you going to do? Will you take on them one at a time? Or all at once? And who are you going to take?"  
"Lloyd looks like he'd be easy to overpower," you decide. "And then Mario. You can deal with the other three."  
"Nuh-_uh," _she protests. "I'd like to see you take on _all _five."  
"But I'm a _girl!"_  
"That never stopped me from taking on the role of the Gerudo champion." Urbosa leans in closer. "Link is stronger than he looks, so it'd be best to take him out early. Ganondorf is easily distracted. Do what you will with that advice."  
You have no clue what you're going to do.  
"Okay, Urbosa." You stand back up and notice that Garmadon has two branches. Mario appears to be rather fatigued and less enthusiastic about this fight than the others, although he's still actively engaged. "Maybe I'll take one of them."

You carefully creep towards the group. Garmadon has made his way outside of the group, and is currently being met with an onslaught of lashes from the other four, who are all laughing at his demise. Link is using his arms in order to spin around in the air as he whacks the branch around. Lloyd has resorted to countering Garmadon's frenzied defenses with strategically-placed blocks. Ganondorf is attempting to whack Garmadon over the head with his branch. Mario stands behind them, appearing as if he wishes to join but can't. You walk up behind him and tap him on the shoulder. He turns his head around at you.  
"Can I take the branch?" you ask. "Urbosa asked me to take out you five." He nods his head and hands it over to you. "Do you mind falling over so it looks convincing?" He shakes his head before throwing himself backwards onto the ground.  
_I could go for Link or Lloyd, _you consider, _but Ganondorf's in the way. But he's much bigger than me-_  
"Ganondorf is easily distracted..." you hear Urbosa's voice ringing in your head.  
An idea forms in your head.

You launch the branch at Ganondorf's legs before diving behind a tall patch of grass and watching on from behind the blades. He spins around and squints in the direction it was thrown. "You're asking for _trouble, _Mario..." he warns. He stops right in his tracks. "Where'd the bastard _go?" _He begins to scan the area for signs of the New Donk plumber, but to all avail, is met with nothing but hills in his vision.  
His eyes hone in on where you're lying.  
_"Shit," _you mutter as you begin to crawl backwards. _"Shit!"_  
"I _see _you, Princess..." he starts in a rather low hiss. "You'd better _explain _yourself!"  
"Huh?" The other three stop what they're doing to watch what's going on. He thrusts his hand down into the ground and lifts you up by the front of your gi.  
"You have a _lot _of explaining to do, sweetheart..." He begins to raise the branch, to which you panic.  
"It was a dare!" you exclaim as you hold up your arms. "She made me do it!" He lowers the branch before leaning in and yelling into your face.  
"Who?!" he demands.  
"I'm not _telling _you! You'll _hurt _her!"  
"Tell me or she won't be the _only _one getting hurt."  
"No!" you plead. "It's not her fault! Urbosa just wanted me to-"  
You realise your mistake one second too late.  
He turns his head at a speed so fast that it's a wonder his head didn't snap at an unhealthy angle.  
He throws you onto the ground.

You get up as quickly as you can and immediately lunge for his cape. You grab it tightly in both hands and pull it back as much as you can, digging your heels into the ground. _"Run, Urbosa!" _you scream. She stands up and frowns at him.  
"Don't you give me that look," he sneers. "You had her trying to kill me!"  
"I was only getting her to train, you idiot!" she argues. "Seeing as _none _of you are capable of doing it _yourselves!"_  
"What sort of princess doesn't know how to arm herself?" he demands.  
"A princess that grew up in a place of _peace__!" _You can see the glisten in her eyes as she shakes her head. "A girl that didn't have to protect herself against a monster like _you!"_  
"How _dare _you speak that way to me!"  
"Then how should I talk to a man who's killed millions of people?!" she screams. "How should I talk to someone whose idea of leadership is enslavement and betrayal of his own tribe?!" She takes a step back. "I...I wish you weren't my father!"  
And with that, she turns around and runs back towards the Bounty.  
"Is she okay, Link?" you hear Lloyd ask the Hylian knight behind you.  
"I don't know..." he responds in his usual quiet voice. "I've never seen Urbosa upset like that before." You tug on the cape as hard as you can.  
_"What?!" _Ganondorf roars at you. You're about to say something, but a weight lifts from your crown, and soon, the familiar sight of your Bonneter friend fills your vision.  
"You need to get your _bloody_ head out of your arse and stop treating everyone around ya' like dirt," Corky hisses at him. "The world does _not _revolve around you!"  
"This does not concern you, wench," he snarls back.  
"When you're makin' everyone around ya' feel like shit," she assures him, _"I _think it _does. _Now, why don't 'cha go _off _and _cry _yourself to _sleep _like the fuckin' pussy you _are_, mate?" He grits his teeth together and whacks her away with a backhand to the face. She flails through the air and lands a good distance away. You can only stand there in horror as the others begin to run towards her.  
"I can't believe they want you to save the Sunshine Realm..." Lloyd mutters. "There _has _to have been a mistake."  
"Then I shall leave," Ganondorf decides. "I do not wish to help a place that has been _nothing _but harsh and cruel to me."  
With that, he yanks his cape forwards, sending you flying forwards.  
You topple over, face-first into the ground.  
In all the shock, you don't realise that you've let go of the cape, and he's gone.

"You can bring a horse to water," the old, wizened voice of Wu begins from behind you, "but you cannot make him drink." Garmadon steps in front of you and holds out a hand. You take it, and he lifts you up. You brush the dirt off your knees and chest.  
"Don't mind that old fool," he decides. "Only way he's somewhat tolerable around people is if he's had too much to drink."  
"We can't just stand here and let him act like that!" you protest. "There has to be _something _we can do!" Wu brings a hand to his chin.  
"Hmm..." he considers. "You are quite right. Come with me. Garmadon, go and see if you can gain his attention." The Oni lets out a considerable sigh.  
"There are some things that even _I _cannot do," he murmurs. Wu grinds his staff into the ground while frowning at his older brother.  
"You _know _what power the Overlord is capable of using," he warns him. "He has destroyed countless civilizations, torn apart many kingdoms..." He lifts his head up to where Urbosa is. You can see that a few cars have pulled up next to the Bounty. Nabooru promptly gets out of one of them and rushes over to her niece, throwing her arms around her. "I would hate for the Dragmires to suffer in the same way as we Garmadons have. Now, _please _get Ganondorf's attention."  
"It's your loss, _Wu," _he sneers.


	19. Chapter Seventeen || Long before Wu was a maymay...

You arrive at the edge of a pond. Colourful koi with a variety of shimmering scales in orange, black and silver swim. The pond is lined with dark grey pebbles and soft blades of pond grass. Wu takes a seat on the bank of the pond. He ushers you to do the same, and so you sit down. He crosses his legs, places his staff on the ground and turns to face you.  
"For a long time, the Sixteen Realms have been a place of peace," he explains. "My father always believed in balance. Unfortunately, balance does not always equate to an absence of evil in a man's heart. For every pure soul in this world, an equal and opposite soul of corruption lies in another place."  
"I see," you respond in a polite voice. He closes his eyes.  
"Your powers cancel one another out due to their opposite and balanced nature." You listen to every word he says with the utmost attention. "It will take many months of training, many battles fought and dedication like no other to unlock your true potential and unearth these powers. It will also take the help of others in order to guide you on your journey. No hero should ever have to walk alone to achieve peace in the world."  
"How does that piece of work fit in to all of this?" you frown.  
"Although they historically have a reputation of thievery and dishonesty," he divulges, "the Gerudo are a tribe whose roots can be traced back to the sky, just like the Piantas can be traced back to the mountains and the Oni can be traced back to the vacuums of outer space. When combined with the Oni blood that runs through his veins, Ganondorf is what I would call balanced...although his mind certainly isn't."  
"I doubt he wants to help us," you mutter.  
_"Patience."_

With Wu now silent, you're left to sit and stare at the pond. The koi lazily swimming about are peaceful to look at. Their scales shimmer under the dying Sun. You could watch them all day if you wanted to.  
"May we join you, Sensei?" a high-pitched voice asks from behind you.  
"Yes, Nya and Cole."  
You have no idea how Wu even knew the latter was there. But as you turn your head, he's standing there.  
"The past few days have been filled with tragedy and loss," Wu continues. "I commend you for coming here to clear your head."  
"I'm worried about Lloyd," Cole admits. Nya sits down on your right. "I mean...he's lost his best friend. And we all know how he is when someone close to him goes missing."  
"Then come and meditate with me," he instructs. Cole obliges and takes a seat to Wu's left. "Close your eyes, my students, and feel the gentle breeze of the Ignacian wind on the back of your neck." You decide to follow through with his request, and you shut your eyes. You can't really feel a breeze on the back of your neck. "Feel the warmth of the ground beneath you, and the cool of the pond before you."  
_My butt is _**_frozen, _**you assure him in thought, _thank you very much!  
_"Feel the life force of the land fill your lungs...and let your built-up energy release in an exhale." You take a deep breath in before slowly breathing out.  
_It _**is** quite calming, you have to admit. After this, Wu is silent once more. You decide to take in another breath of the crisp, cool air. In...out. In...out.  
"Patience."

**\- - -**

_You find yourself sitting in a new world. The pond is no longer here. The grass is greener and more lush. The buttercups look much happier. Large columns of stone float proud in the air. You can see three figures standing in a triangle formation. You notice that their arms are outstretched towards three golden triangles that float around in the air._  
"Welcome, child of [M/N]."  
They continue their otherworldly chant as these triangles float around in the air.  
"Who are you?" you ask.  
"We are the Deities of Light," the man explains to you. "And you are the Sun."  
"The Sun?" you frown.  
"Yes," one of the two women confirms. "You are the chosen hero of the Sixteen Realms. You are the one the Realms have chosen that will blind the Overlord with the light that runs through your veins."  
"And with the power within, you shall also be the one that will crush him into the Ethereal Divide." The other voice takes you aback. You watch as they all turn around. All of them are splitting images of Peach, Zelda and Wu...except for some subtle differences. The one resembling Peach has pale blonde hair, with a large side fringe covering one eye. She's dressed in a turquoise, cloak-like dress with a star on the bodice. Her left hand grips tightly around a tiny wand-like instrument with another star attached to the end. The Zelda lookalike has calmer eyes and her hair is shorter, although it still reaches halfway down her back. A blindfold covers her eyes. She's dressed in pure white. In her right hand, she carries a golden lute. As for the man who has a striking resemblance to Wu, the only way you can't really confirm is by the fact that his face is glowing so brightly that you can't make out any of its features. He carries a bamboo staff made of gold in both of his hands.  
"The Light Deities..." you murmur. "You must be Rosalina...and Hylia...and Yin!"  
"You would be correct," the man confirms.

_The three do not lose their concentration over the ritual they appear to be undertaking. Yin speaks, however._  
"It will take a while before your control is strong enough to physically enter this place of peace and rest." He glances over to you for a moment before continuing his part of the spell. "You must conquer the perils that lie ahead and reawaken the Sages, as well as escorting the Champions to their Divine Beasts." Hylia turns over to you and begins to speak for a moment.  
"You must not face these trials alone, [Y/N]. You must allow yourself to forgive the man who has caused setback and torment."  
"As he is the one who has the power to re-contain the three Oni Warlords within those who possess great power," Yin adds.  
"And you shall contain us within the souls of those who are wise beyond their years," Rosalina pipes in.  
"We shall cast a protective spell over those of you the Sixteen Realms have chosen," Hylia informs you. "This spell will cast over even the farthest reaches. No matter where you lie in the Sixteen Realms, as long as you are not in close proximity of the Overlord's black magic, you shall all be safe. However, it may not last forever. Nothing lasts forever."  
"You must remind those around you of who they are," Yin tells you. "Remind my sons...and my grandson...that Ninjago's future depends on them. Now. Let us use the Triforce for its intended purpose!"  
The three disappear into lights. These lights circle around the golden triangles. You watch as each light slams into a triangle. The three triangles align to form a much larger triangle. Within the centre, a fourth piece begins to form. It cracks into two. The other pieces split into three.  
The world goes black.

_ **\- - -** _

By the time you open your eyes again, the other three are gone. You clutch at your chest.  
_It's just a dream, [Y/N], _you tell yourself. _Just a dream.  
_You notice that the Shine Sprite symbol on your hand is glowing brightly. You hold it up and frown. "What?" you murmur. "But I-" You stand up and notice that everyone's camped out the front of the house as they eat some takeaway and chat.  
_Maybe you're hungry, _you decide.  
You head over to the front of the Eastern-style house. Groups of four are crowded around crates. Almost everyone is silent while they dig into their food. Cole, out of all people, certainly appears to be enjoying his meal. The back of your hand is still pulsing with light like a beacon. You shove it into the pocket of your trouser and take a seat at the crate where Lloyd, Garmadon and Wu are all sitting.  
"Is it okay if I join?" you inquire. Wu begins to speak.  
"Misako's coming-"  
"Let the girl sit here," Garmadon glowers at him. You take the seat opposite Wu, who's now glaring at you.  
_Great, _you mutter in thought. _First Ganondorf, and now Sensei Wu? Mother of Rosalina!_  
"Thank you, Garmadon." You give the Oni a smile. "I think I had a dream. A vision, if you will."  
"Ooh!" Lloyd leans in closer. "Sounds interesting. What was it about?"  
"I saw the Light Deities," you explain. "And the Triforce. They were talking to me about what I have to do...y'know, to save the Sixteen Realms. And he said that Ninjago's future relies on you three."  
"Who, [Y/N]?" Wu asks, still rather annoyed.  
"Yin," you answer. Garmadon raises his silver eyebrows.  
"Our father!" he exclaims. "Did he say anything else?"  
"Well...most of it was mumbo jumbo about how _I _have to work together with that asshole to stop the Overlord from whatever it is he wants to do. And that we should start by rescuing the other Sages and Champions."  
"Have you any idea where they are?" Wu inquires.  
"They didn't say," you admit. "I...woke up."  
"Hey," Lloyd assures you. "We'll find 'em all."  
"It doesn't help that Birdie's run away," you mumble. "If only there was something that could help us find them!"  
"Six o'clock." Garmadon takes a rather fierce bite out of his chicken drumstick and points behind you. You turn your head around.  
Zelda.

The Hylian princess takes a seat next to you with her plate. "Hello, [Y/N]," she smiles. "I overheard your conversation, and I couldn't help but think..._we _have something that can track them down!"  
"Really?" you ask.  
"Well...not _exactly_, I'm afraid. But we _can _search for Sage Medallions."  
"That doesn't find the _Sages_," Garmadon frowns.  
"I have a feeling that they are not on their own," she assures him. "Before I left Hyrule, I decided to scan all of the Hyrulean Sage Medallions with a special device of mine. It's called the Sheikah Slate." She holds out a stone-looking tablet with a glowing case. It forms an eye shape...the same symbol you've seen on Impa's clothing. "The thing is, not all of the Sage Medallions are actually...how do I put this..._in _this realm or time."  
"You mean we'll have to travel to the past and the future?" Lloyd frowns.  
"That would require the Time Blades," Wu decides. "My team can procure them, Zelda. Is there anything else we need?"  
"Something that can bring us across the realms," she explains. "There is one way we can travel to the place where your Kai is, but it requires one to commit suicide-"  
_"Nobody _will be killing themselves to enter my realm," Garmadon snaps. He turns to a rather high hill in the distance. "Do you not know Ninjago's stories about dragons?"  
"Hate to burst your bubble," Lloyd adds, "but they can cross between realms."  
"And where would we find a dragon around here?" Zelda demands, crossing her arms. Lloyd narrows his eyes at her before turning towards Garmadon.  
"Dad...are you up for another banishment to the Underworld?"  
"I'm disappointed in you, son-"  
"Are there any in today's current time and realm that we're missing?" you ask her.  
"Yes. One."

Zelda holds out her Sheikah Slate. You find a topographical map of what you can only presume is Ninjago. The two islands, that take on the shape of dragons, resemble the yin and yang symbol. You can only presume the one you aren't on to be the Island of Darkness. You notice that at the eastern coast lies a series of icons. "In fact, Ninjago's Sage of Light is in the centre of New Ninjago City, along with your friend."  
"Two Sages of Light at a nightclub?" Lloyd frowns. "Why would they be hanging around that new club that Skylor and Turner are running?"  
"A nightclub, you say?" you ask. You've only ever seen them in movies starring Pauline, but you doubt that Birdie wouldn't want to party in that way. "Birdie _definitely _would."  
"I've been dying to meet him..._or_ her," he admits. "Our Sage of Light, I mean." He turns around to where Cole is arm-wrestling with _Bowser, _who you hadn't really seen around.  
"How'd _he _get here?" you frown.  
"I dunno," he whispers, "but it's starting to creep me _out. _He always knows where we are!"  
"I'll give Skylor a call," Garmadon offers. "Lloyd, go and find some people who want to go with you."  
"With me?" he scoffs. "Who said _I _was going?" Garmadon screws up his face and puts on a mocking imitation of Lloyd's high-pitched voice.  
"I'm _dying _to meet him or her!" he mimics. Lloyd grumbles something underneath his breath before turning to Zelda.  
"You know a lot about this," he mutters.  
"I'll be happy to help you," she assures him.  
"I can go too-"  
"No, [Y/N]," Wu argues. "In Ninjago, the legal age to enter a nightclub or a bar is twenty-one. You are too young."  
"But Zelda looks like she's _seventeen!" _you protest.  
"A _hundred _and seventeen, thank you very _much." _Lloyd hides a snicker at Zelda's remark.  
You cross your arms over your chest. "Who's going to stay here with me, then?"  
"We'll draw straws," Lloyd decides. "Shortest straw has to babysit Princess [Y/N], Saria and Bowser Jnr!"  
"I'm not a child!" you snap. "And besides, my friend's the same age!"  
"Ninjagian law decrees you are," Garmadon smirks. "And the law doesn't apply to people who aren't visually human."  
"Visually human..." you scoff.  
"Hey!" his son hollers at everyone else. "We're headed to find the Ninjagian Sage of Light at that new nightclub in the city! Loser has to stay behind and look after Miss Chosen One here. Get your straws, guys!"  
"I will stay behind," Misako offers from behind you all. "And so will _you. _You're underage, Lloyd Garmadon."  
_"Mom!" _Lloyd groans. Misako pinches his ear and pulls his head up to her. "Ow!"  
"Cole and Nya deserve a night off," she mutters into his ear. "And besides, you need to train her, seeing as your father and uncle are incapable of doing so!" You can already see the others running towards the Destiny's Bounty.  
"I shall stay behind," Wu agrees, remaining in his seat. "Zelda, you have the Sheikah Slate. You should guide them."  
"I'll make sure they don't drink," she promises. He hands her a brooch that looks like a hawk. She pins it to her blouse in a discreet place.  
"I can see them...even when they don't think I can." And with that, Zelda turns and strides over to the Destiny's Bounty. There's chattering and laughter and all sorts of jokes being shared on-board.  
"We'd better clean this mess up before Ray and Maya faint from the thought of extra work," Misako admits. You watch in disdain as the Destiny's Bounty begins to fly up in the air.  
"They'd better not drink and fly," Wu murmurs.  
"Why don't you go and see how Ray and Maya are going along with your armour and scabbard?" she suggests. "We'll make sure that Bowser Jnr and Saria are in bed."  
"Is it just us here?" you inquire. Lloyd shakes his head.  
"Dunno why Ganondorf didn't go," he decides. You frown.  
"I wonder."


	20. Chapter Eighteen || Public Transport

As you enter the warm house, you notice that Maya and a man who strongly resembles Kai are at work shaping shoulder pauldrons. A blast furnace is melting what appears to be titanium. Maya looks up at you and gives you a smile.  
"Hello, Your Majesty." Maya bows her head down. "How may I help you?"  
"Can I watch the two of you?" you ponder.  
"They wouldn't let you go off and party, eh?" the man asks with a grin. "They're too strict on kids nowadays. Back in the day, we were able to slip in and out of places as we pleased..."  
"As long as we tipped the bouncer," his wife adds on. She uses a pair of blacksmithing tongs to take out one of the shoulder pauldrons from a barrel of water. It's gold in colour, and it looks beautiful, with a pattern printed on it that resembles the symbol on the flag of Isle Delfino. It's a swirl surrounded by eight rays of sunlight. She carefully sets it down on the smithing bench behind her. "Do you like it?"  
"I love it," you whisper.  
"You'll have to wait for the other one," she decides, "and then we'll make sure they'll fit."  
"Thank you, Mrs Smith." She chuckles at your use of the name.  
"Please...call me Maya."  
"And call me [Y/N]."  
"Okay...[Y/N]."  
"Incoming!" Ray exclaims as he takes the other shoulder pauldron with another pair of blacksmithing tongs. It's glowing with heat. He dunks it into the barrel, causing a cloud of steam to billow from the belly of the barrel. You watch the water for a while as it begins to bubble. "Ah...they look great. Did Kai or Nya ever tell you we were blacksmiths?"  
"Nya did mention," you explain. They smile to each other.  
"That's our daughter," Maya beams.  
Ray carefully lifts the now golden shoulder pauldron from the water with his tongs. "Now...let's see about fitting you, Princess [Y/N]."  
"We can add on any finishes you'd like," she adds on.

You stand as still as you can while Ray and Maya attach the two shoulder pauldrons to your shoulders. They're a surprisingly good fit. They're heavy, but not too heavy to the point where you feel like you're carrying a child on your shoulders. You hear a knock on the door from Lloyd. He sees what you're wearing and grins.  
"Hey...they're looking great!" he beams.  
"Your own pauldrons are looking a little beaten," Maya admits. "Would you like us to repair them?"  
"If you wouldn't mind," he agrees, taking them off his shoulders. He sets them on the bench and takes a seat on a nearby stool. "Hey...we've been looking all over for Kai. I promise we'll find him."  
"Tell him our shop's always open if he needs us," Ray tells him.  
"I will." Lloyd turns his attention to you, his expression looking less than pleased. "I dunno what's gone through Uncle Wu's head, but now he's meditating with the _freaking _King of the Gerudo."  
"Oh, I hope they're lying..." you decide. "The Light Deities choosing one of their mortal enemies' reincarnations to protect the Realms? It's a _joke_, if you ask me."  
"Last time _I _saw that man's face was in a _history _textbook at school," Ray whispers. "And I haven't been to school for forty-three years!" Maya turns to another desk and sheathes the Sword of the Shine Sprites in a purple and golden scabbard. Misako begins to walk downstairs from the second floor.  
"They're playing on Nya's old GameCube, if that's alright," she whispers. They nod their head, with Maya heading over to you and placing the scabbard over your shoulders.  
"She hasn't touched the thing in years," she assures her. "I'm sure it'll be fine with her."  
"Did you wanna go for a walk or something?" Lloyd asks you. You give him a smile. An idea's brewing in your head...an idea that could get you into a lot of trouble.  
_What if we snuck into that nightclub? _you think.  
"I have a better idea," you whisper to him. "But I need to know if there's a way we can get to New Ninjago City quickly."  
"Well...there _is _a subway line about ten minutes from here on foot," he explains. As you begin to follow Lloyd down a footpath at the back of Ray and Maya's property, you can't help but get the feeling that you're being watched from behind.

**\- - -**

The empty cabin of the train that you're sitting on is cold and dimly lit. It's absolutely filthy. The floor is coated with dirt and various scraps of food, including a mouldy loaf of bread tucked away beneath a seat, a half-eaten bagel and popcorn kernels strewn all over the floor. White dust covers quite a few of the seats. A few windows are crowded with graffiti. Some of the tags are territorial, such as 'Job'z Seat: Watch Out!' and 'Crooker Wuz 'Ere: March 2016', while others are rather derogatory words and phrases that Lloyd's smirking at in disbelief (one example being a rather elegantly worded phrase about women). There's a few doodles of male private parts, syringes and what appears to be a swirl with steam coming off the top and little flies buzzing around that you can only imagine to be bodily excrements._  
_"Ninjagian graffiti is stupid," he admits. He stares at your circlet for a bit before tilting his head.  
"What?" you ask.  
"Nothing." Lloyd turns to the broken LED sign that's supposed to display the next stop. "The trains _always _get vandalised from the kids from the south-western state."  
"Why doesn't the government do something about it?"  
"All the funds have to go to repairs to the city," he admits. "It's always getting destroyed by some supernatural force. Last time, it was the Oni. Nobody could go into the city for days."  
"Ninjago sounds like it gets a lot of problems," you tell him. He nods his head.  
"Yeah." He leans into his seat. "My grandfather was its founder. He's one of the Light Deities."  
"I see."  
"I...don't blame him for leaving."  
You hear a creaking noise on the roof.  
"Huh?" you frown. "What was that?"  
"Probably just some kid throwing a brick or something," he decides. "It's common around Jamanakai...although I don't remember there being a tunnel around here."  
The train crawls to a stop, and Lloyd holds a hand in front of your chest.  
"Stay close."

You can't see a thing anymore. With every step you take, you're met with a squelching sound from the floor. You don't want to think about what you're stepping in.  
Something grips around your wrist.  
Your ear-piercing screams fill the air, and you can't help but to try and kick whatever's grabbed you.  
"Princess!" a gruff yet rather loud voice exclaims. "Lloyd! It's _me!"  
_"Daruk?" Lloyd starts.  
"And me," another voice, this time belonging to who sounds like Mipha, adds on in a whisper.  
"Don't forget me, sport," Ronin adds on. You watch as Lloyd's phone screen illuminates. He presses the torch icon and flashes it at the trio. Sure enough, the Goron, Zora and human are all standing there. They look about as uncertain as you feel.  
"How'd you guys escape?" Lloyd inquires.  
"It's a long story," he explains. "The last thing I saw before I got knocked out in Isle Delfino was an Oni sending Kai and that Bonneter princess through a portal with the Realm Crystal. I have no idea where any of the others are. I was lucky enough to land at the Spirit Coves with these two. Heard others got sent back in time or to other realms, though."  
"Do you know where they are?" you ask.  
"I'm sorry," Mipha apologises. "I didn't hear anything...or anyone." Lloyd stretches his arms.  
"Zelda said there were a few Light Sages in the city." He turns his head towards you for a moment. There's a look of concern on his face. "[Y/N] and I were going to head over to make sure the others were finding them. But now the train's diverted off the path it was supposed to be on. Do you know where we're headed, Ronin?" The man brings up a phone of his own and takes a look at it for a moment. He mutters something under his breath. "What?"  
"No GPS signal," he mutters. "I can't find out where we are."  
"I'd say we could leave," Lloyd begins, "but the tunnel looks _way _too close to the train. If it started up again, we'd be crushed."  
"What do _you_ propose we do, then?" he frowns.  
"We should have a look around the cabins," he decides. "See if there's anyone else on board. How much charge do you have on your phone?"  
"Twenty-eight percent."  
"I have nineteen. Do either of you have a phone or a torch?"  
"I'm afraid we don't," Mipha sighs.  
"You two follow me," Ronin orders the two. "Lloyd and [Y/N] will head north to the driver's panel. We'll go and see if there's any people at the back of the train."  
"Sounds like a plan," Lloyd agrees. "Stay close, [Y/N]."

Walking through the cabins, you don't find any people. There's a few bits and pieces here and there, such as cigarette butts, empty bottles and a few nail clippings on one seat. A strong, coppery stench hits you like a truck. You cup your hands over your mouth and nose.  
"What's that smell?!" you frown. Lloyd flashes his torch towards the door leading to the driver's room and directs the light towards the floor.  
You can see blood pooling out from the crack at the bottom.  
Lloyd moves his ear near the door and listens for a moment.  
"I can't hear anything," he whispers to you. He places his hand on the handle and begins to turn it slowly. You stand back and watch as the door swings open.  
The bodies of a man and a woman in light blue uniforms slump out from against the door.  
Lloyd gags at the sight of the large knives protruding from their chests. There's no doubt that the two are dead. They're awfully pale.  
"I don't know what's happened," he murmurs, "but there might be someone else on board who's done this."  
"Lloyd!" Ronin shouts from behind you. Two pairs of footsteps thundering down the cabin break the awful silence. "We couldn't find anybody!" Your bottom lip begins to tremble as you point at the bodies on the floor. His eyes widen.  
"Are they...dead?" Daruk asks as he stops behind you. Ronin walks past and crouches down besides the bodies. He listens closely before looking up at the two and nodding his head.  
"Who did it?" you murmur.  
"Whoever did had _immaculate _aim," Ronin decides, standing back up. "Straight in the heart. Both of them."  
"Where'd Mipha go?" Lloyd asks. She isn't behind them. Daruk goes to turn around.  
"She's right here-"  
He stops when he realises she isn't there.

You follow the three as they thunder down the cabins. _"Mipha!" _Daruk shouts. "Where _are _you?!"  
"Hey, there she is!" Lloyd exclaims. He points to a seat. Mipha is sitting on it with her arms wrapped around her knees. She's rocking back and forth on the seat, shuddering in fright.  
"I...I didn't mean to," she whispers as a tear rolls down her eye.  
"Mean to what?" you ask as you place a hand on her shoulder. She feels icy-cold to the touch. Your hand stings, and you quickly draw it back. Thin, black lines begin to creep across her face, and her head jolts around.  
"I...I did it because he wanted me to..." she whispers. The red scales on her body are becoming darker in colour. "He promised that I could see...my family again..." She blinks, and when she opens her eyes again, they aren't golden. They don't have pupils or irises.  
They're a solid shade of lilac.  
Mipha begins to shriek like a banshee. She throws her arm at Ronin, who goes flying across the cabin. He hits his head on a pole and slumps to the floor. "Hey!" Daruk scolds her. "Snap _outta _it!" She screams again before vanishing into smoke.  
"Mipha?!" Lloyd yells.  
A pair of hands begin to clench around your throat.  
You want to cry for help, but you can only wheeze in pain. Lloyd runs behind you and tries to pull Mipha away. "Let her _go!" _he hisses.  
"What's gotten _into _you?!" Daruk demands.  
Her grip loosens, and she slumps to the floor. You watch as the leathery face of an Oni greets your own.  
"He...wants...you...dead..." it snarls. You watch as a foot flies into the Oni's face, and then it shrieks. Thin, black tendrils begin to protrude from its hands, and a bunch of them begin to wrap around your throat and lift you into the air. You watch as the same happens to the other four. "The Earth shall be the Overlord's!"  
You hear a yell behind you, and then you can breathe again. You drop down to the ground and begin to breathe in the musty air like it's the only stuff left on Earth. The Oni begins to writhe and shriek again as a large, elegant sword that looks like it was made with the heavens in mind is struck into the thing's chest. It explodes into a pool of thick, black liquid. The other four glance around to see what all the commotion is about. Lloyd's eyes widen as he finds someone behind you.  
_"So,_ sweetheart..." Ganondorf's voice begins. "Why'd you run away?"

**\- - -**

Mipha holds her hands over the two dead bodies and clenches her eyes shut. The two knives lay underneath the seats on the floor. "It was that demon talking," she decides. "I did not kill these two innocent people." You watch as the greenish-blue energy begins to flow from her hands and drives its way into their wounds. Their bodies begin to glow, and then they both sit up straight. You jump.  
_What?! _you can only think. You're speechless.  
"Why'd the train stop?" the woman murmurs. She gazes up at Mipha. "A Zora? Am I dreaming?"  
"You two were dead," Lloyd explains. "Mipha here resurrected you." The man glances around.  
"We'd better get this train up and running again," he decides. He takes a look at the control panel. "Huh...why were we headed to that old gang base?" Lloyd takes a peek at it.  
"I don't really remember what happened," the woman admits, "but we'll get you to the next stop."  
"Thank you," Lloyd responds before turning towards you. "I think that we should head back to Ignacia, [Y/N]. I...I think that you're being targeted."  
"She is," Ganondorf decides as if he knows everything around here. "She's the Overlord's _daughter, _for Din's sake! The Dark Deities have a bounty over her head!"  
"I don't care if I'm being targeted," you snap back. _"Let _them kill me if all anybody's gonna do around here is tell me what to do!" You stop for a moment before turning to face him. "And if that's the case, and you're _so _concerned about my safety, then why the hell are you, Bowser and Garmadon following me around?! Aren't you supposed to be the reincarnations?!"  
"Oh, boy..." Ronin murmurs. "Let's just go and find the others, shall we?"

**\- - -**

The rest of the train ride is filled with a tense atmosphere. Mipha and Daruk give each other nervous glances every few minutes. Ronin has his feet kicked up over three of the seats, and he's scrolling through a social media feed on his phone while laughing at a couple of the posts. Lloyd's watching the lights of the tunnel go past. You're watching the four in silence, looking down to your sword every so often. Thick, black ink coats the blade. You look around to make sure there's no security cameras around before wiping the blade on the seat next to you. Ganondorf scowls at you.  
"You're a person, not an animal," Ronin retorts without even looking up. "Use _words_, you idiot."  
"How _dare _you speak down to a king!" he roars.  
"King, idiot..." Ronin shrugs his shoulders. "Eh, _same _thing." Lloyd accidentally lets out a laugh, and you roll your eyes as Ganondorf stands up straight. He's bigger than everybody else on board, with the exception of Daruk.  
"Are you going to stand there and argue against the truth?" you ask in a sweet tone. He narrows his eyes and reaches for the hilt of his sword.  
"Dude," Lloyd snorts. "She's literally the Chosen One. I'd like to see _you _face the Overlord. You wouldn't even last a _second."  
_Ganondorf doesn't move.  
"Uh...what's wrong with him?" Ronin asks as he waves a hand in front of his face.  
Still no movement.  
"Hey," Lloyd grins. He shoves his phone at Ronin. Lloyd's quick to stand up on one of the seats. He manipulates Ganondorf's hands to form a rather suggestive gesture in front of his face. Lloyd then jumps down in front of him, bends over and arches his back before making the 'OK' hand sign. "Take a photo of this!"  
"What does that hand sign Ganondorf's making mean, [Y/N]?" Mipha asks you quietly.  
"Ahem..._intercourse," _Ronin responds. The shuttering sound of the camera on Lloyd's phone confirms that he's taken a few photos.  
The next thing you know, Lloyd's lying on the floor and struggling to push Ganondorf off of him.

"Stupid boy..." Ganondorf hisses.  
"I was just making sure you were alive!" Lloyd wheezes. You watch as his hands close around Lloyd's throat. There's a strange look in his eyes, and it makes you feel uneasy.  
"Oi!" comes the all-too familiar voice of Corky. "You _stop _that!" You jump in your seat and start to scream. You're forgetting that Corky's around you 24/7. Either that, or she's really good at being invisible. To Lloyd's relief, it seems that Ganondorf is rather shocked at her presence, too. He stares at the top of your head in another trance-like state. "Now get off the poor boy, you jack-ass!"  
"So you were spying on [Y/N] too?" he demands.  
"Don't give me that, mate..." she warns him. She flies right up to his face. "You know I have my reasons for watching her."  
"I promised Queen [M/N] that I'd be watching the stupid girl, too," he retorts. "Don't you remember? You were there, Corky." She frowns at him before shaking her head.  
"Don't."  
"Then don't command me like a bitch." She nods her head slowly before returning to your circlet. You can feel the weight settle on your head, and you stand up straight before sheathing your sword. "What? Don't you believe that I'd keep my word?"  
"No," you mutter. "You're supposed to be part of this whole 'Kill The Overlord' thing, yet you try to kill someone who's here to _help_ you."  
And with that, you go to walk off towards another cabin._  
"Please don't leave him, my child..."  
_The voice is coming from your head, but it doesn't belong to you.  
"Alright," you mutter. "Who is it _this _time?"  
"You seem _tense, _kid," Ronin admits. "Maybe you need to take a break." He pauses and considers something for a while. "You guys go on ahead. We'll head back to Ignacia and deal with them for you. Just get back safe, okay?"


	21. Chapter Nineteen || A Trip Without The Drugs

Upon arriving in New Ninjago City, you bid Ronin, Mipha and Daruk farewell. You watch the three boarding the train that heads in the opposite direction as Lloyd walks through the turnstile. You follow him and begin to walk ahead before the sound of metal ripping cuts you off. You spin around and spot Ganondorf with the turnstile in his hands. He glances around for a few moments before throwing it behind him.  
It smashes into the window of the idle train you've just left, leaving a coat of shattered glass all over the station.  
"You _idiot!" _you shout. "Let's go!" And with that, he runs after you.  
"I haven't been in a city this large..." he mutters in your ear. "Don't test my patience."  
"Okay," Lloyd tells the two of you. "The Spilt Tea's the hottest on this day of the week."  
"You sound like Birdie," you smile. He laughs.  
"Yeah...my friend wanted a catchy name for the club," he decides.  
"I presume you two aren't allowed in there," Ganondorf interrupts.  
"Well...I _look _old enough," Lloyd protests.  
"You don't look a day over sixteen!"  
"I'm _seventeen!"  
_"Seventeen _months?"  
_"Hey!" Corky yells. "Stop _fighting, _you two! Lloyd, just take us to the bloody place!"

As you walk down the path, you can hear the thundering of music playing from a building at the end of the street. Lloyd shoves his hands into his pockets and trudges onwards.  
"What song's that?" you ask the others.  
"I think it's something by Cupcakke," Lloyd answers. It doesn't take long for you to reach the building. Dark grey bricks the size of cars are concreted together with a pale, off-white cement to form the walls of the building. There's a red carpet lined along the street, and in a futuristic font on a sign on the wall in front of the door of the three-storey building is the name of the nightclub, which reads 'The Spilt Tea'. Standing on the red carpet are a whole bunch of people waiting to get inside, all dressed up in showy outfits and whatnot. A man with stern eyes, a black beard and metal armour leans against the wall with a clipboard.  
"Hey, Karlof!" Lloyd shouts. "Can we come in?" He glances around for a while.  
"Dunno," he responds. "I'll get into trouble if those police come around."  
"We're looking for someone important," you explain before Ganondorf can say anything rude to the man. He stares at you for a while.  
"Princess of Isle Delfino, eh?" he starts. "I remember when the Doot Doot Sisters performed at a concert in Metalonia. I really liked their song. I decided to buy their albums and posters for my apartment in the east of the city-"  
Lloyd and Ganondorf are both gone.  
_Those bastards..._you think to yourself. Corky flies out of your circlet.  
"There's quite a few underage patrons at the moment," she declares. "I'm sure one more wouldn't hurt." He glances around before ushering the two of you inside.  
"Next time, it won't be on the house," he warns you.

Upon entering, a stench of sweat, alcohol and vomit hits you like a train. Pink and blue lights are flashing from the centre of the building. You take a moment to see who's inside. Kylee, Nabooru and Peach are sitting up at the bar to the right. Peach is practically knocked out, with her head resting in-between her arms. You walk behind the three to see what they're doing.  
"Yo, _bartender!" _Kylee shouts. "I'll grab a Seven Seas!"  
"Never heard of it," the bartender, a man in a white tracksuit and red-tinted shades, retorts.  
"It's seven standard drinks out of the first seven bottles of alcohol you see," she explains. "And get one for my friend here." You watch as he nods and begins to take two whiskey glasses. Nabooru turns around.  
"How'd _you _get here?"  
"On the train," you answer. "Why aren't you looking for the Sage of Light?" She stares at you for a while.  
"I forgot my home address, girl," she responds as if you've asked a completely different question. "Don't question it."  
"She's pissed..." Corky murmurs.  
"Yeah," Kylee adds. "You should've been here ten minutes ago. Zelda and Link got _absolutely _shit-faced and threw up everywhere." The bartender slides the two their drinks.  
"An ounce each of Ninjagian rum, Tostarenan tequila, Shiverian vodka, Bonneton brandy, Lake Lamodian gin, Bubblainian champagne and New Donk whiskey," he declares. "That'll be thirty dollars." Kylee shoves a handful of bills in his direction, and he takes them. Nabooru stares at her glass before handing it over to you.  
"You'll need this," she decides.  
"No, she _won't _need that!" a voice hisses behind you. You turn around to find Ganondorf standing there. He snatches the glass from your hands. "Drinking this is a death wish!"  
"If you want it," you jeer at him, "then _drink _it."  
"Crikey..." Corky mutters to herself as he downs the drink in one go. He slams the cup on the table in front of his sister.  
"You're _welcome, _Princess," he hisses before storming off towards the stairs. Kylee stares at Ganondorf with a dumbfounded look on her face. She rubs her eyes to ensure that she isn't dreaming.  
"Holy shit," she mutters. "What's gotten _him _in a mood?"  
"I don't know."  
"If I've seen _anything _from Nabooru," she decides, "those Gerudo get fucking drunk _quick."_  
"We should find them," you tell Corky.  
"Do you know where the others are?" Corky asks Kylee. She shrugs her shoulders.  
"Dunno," she admits. "Why don't you guys come and have a drink?"  
"I'll be okay," you assure her.

Upon leaving the bar, you look around for any sign of the others. There's a big group of them all on the dancefloor, jumping around like wild beasts in an offbeat stupor to the music. They're flying into each other, and save for a few sober-ish looking individuals near the DJ turntable, you doubt anyone on the floor is fit to be driving home tonight. Urbosa can barely stand where she is. She's stumbling around like she's been stabbed. Thankfully, Cole and Pauline don't look _too _bad in comparison, and neither does Mario.  
"Okay..." Corky tells you, "I'm only counting your friend, Garmadon, Lloyd, Zelda, Link, Bowser and Ganondorf not on this floor."  
"I hope _one _of them is with the Sage of Light," you sigh. You head over to the stairwell and begin to walk up. You can see smoke bellowing from a few of the tables on the next floor.  
"Yeah..." she whispers as the smoke hits your face. "Underage attendees are the _least _of this joint's worries. Stay away from the smoke, [Y/N]." You glance around the second floor for a few moments. A series of tables take up half of the floor, while the other half is occupied by another dancefloor. You find another stairwell heading up at the back. "Okay...I see Link over there." She points at the corner of the room. Link is sitting on the ground, his head in his arms as he mumbles to himself. You crouch down in front of him and gently shake his shoulder. He lifts up his head and starts to laugh at you. It's unlike him, from what you've seen. He's usually been quiet around you.  
"What's so funny?" you frown.  
"Looks like he's had a choof," she responds. "See? His eyes are bloodshot." You help Link stand up, using your shoulders to sling his arm over. He's heavier than you thought he'd be.  
"Lovely..." you sigh. "Let's just find the others."

By the time you reach the top of the staircase, you have to admit defeat. There's a series of couches and coffee tables around, but none of the people you're looking for are sitting there. "Maybe I should find my way back to Isle Delfino," you sigh. "This is madness!" Corky flies out of your circlet.  
"I...agree. You're gonna get hurt if ya' stay here any longer. Let's find that Birdie and find an airport, eh?"  
"I'm _never _leaving my castle ever again," you mutter.  
The bloodcurdling sound of a scream fills the air.  
_Something's wrong, and you know it.  
_"What's going on?" you frown as you peek over the balcony to the ground floor, where the others are. A large group of people have fallen over on the floor. You glance over to the bar, where Nabooru is trying to shake Peach and Kylee awake.  
"I'll go ask," Corky offers. She zooms out of your circlet and makes a beeline for the bar. You watch on as she and the bartender chat. He's panicking, and it seems that by the time one second's passed, he's on a completely opposite end of the bar. Corky nods and heads back up to you. "Apparently, someone's spiked one of the bottles he's served people. Whatever it was, it's knocked out half of the club!"  
"What was it?" you ask.  
"I think it was the whiskey," she explains. "He was panicking quite a lot...I think he's worried about his job."  
"That's what was in the Seven Seas drink Kylee ordered!" you whisper. "If Kylee ordered two and _Ganondorf _drank one of them-"  
"Uh-oh."  
"Go find anyone in our group who's awake and get them out the front," you order.  
You've never felt so much stress and pressure in your life.  
You don't even know why you're so worried about him.  
It's not like he gives a crap about you...does he?  
The music's too loud.  
It's getting over the top.  
You walk Link over to one of the couches and sit down, burying your face in your hands.  
You want this all to be a bad dream.  
You _need _it to be.


	22. Chapter Twenty || To The Roots Of Spinjitzu

The rest of the night was a haze. Paramedics had all lined up outside in order to take blood tests and determine who'd been affected by the spiked drink. Thankfully, Corky had relayed the wrong message, and it was a bottle that nobody had ordered in the group. You remember Garmadon finding you crying on the couch, but that's about it. You're back in your room on the Destiny's Bounty. The first rays of a new day's sunlight stream in through your window. Corky's busy flying around and making sure that everyone's okay. There's moaning and groaning outside your room from everyone who had more than their fair share of drinks.  
"Last night was shit," Bowser mutters to Nya. "Glad we didn't get into that stuff. Where's Pauline?"  
"She's getting everyone coffee," she responds. "Helps with the hangovers." She pauses for a moment. "We're in _so _much trouble for letting Lloyd and [Y/N] slip in."  
"Where _is _Lloyd?"  
"I don't know, Bowser. I was about to ask you the same thing."  
Their footsteps get quieter as they walk away from your door.  
You can't help but think about how awful last night was. First, the two murders. And then that Oni. And then the whole nightclub fiasco. You've never wanted to go home more than ever.  
You want to cry again.

**\- - -**

"[Y/N]?" Zelda wheedles. "Please come out."  
_Knock, knock, knock.  
_"It's quite nice outside!" Peach offers.  
"No," you mumble.  
_Knock, knock, knock.  
_"We're gonna be in Ignacia at any time now," Nya decides. "Sensei Wu wants to make sure that you're alright."  
"I'm fine," you tell her. "I'm just tired." You can hear a couple of footsteps.  
"What happened to her last night, Lloyd?" Zelda frowns.  
"Something happened on the way up to the city," he sighs. "The train stopped, an Oni possessed Mipha and made her stab the two train operators to death..._said _Oni tried to strangle [Y/N] to death-" Several gasps from the three cut Lloyd short.  
"That sounds _awful!" _Peach frowns.  
"I think the other three would've told Uncle Wu by now," he decides.  
"What about inside The Spilt Tea?" Nya queries.  
"I overheard the conversation." Peach pauses for a moment to yawn. "Kylee...she ordered herself and Nabooru a rather inappropriately-sized drink...and then Nabooru gave it to [Y/N]...but then Ganondorf stole it off her because he thought it was too dangerous for her..."  
"Sounds like a rough night," Nya decides. "Lloyd..._why_ didn't you stay with her?"  
"I saw Skylor," he protests. "And the Sage of Light."  
"Really?!" Zelda gasps.  
"Yeah. I don't quite know her identity yet, but I _do _know that it's gonna be hard to get her to cooperate. She nearly stabbed my dad when he tried to take off her mask."  
"What's going on, you four?" Urbosa asks.  
"We're trying to get [Y/N] out of her room," Zelda responds. "She didn't have a great night from what Lloyd and Peach have told me." You hear another knock on your door.  
"I'll have a talk with her," she offers. "You go off and make sure to tell Wu everything you know. I don't want the poor girl in any more trouble." The door opens, and Urbosa pokes her head into the room.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
You don't answer.  
She heads into the room and closes the door behind her so that she doesn't startle you. She then takes a seat on the end of your bed. You sit upright and try to look away. You're ashamed you even thought of going.  
_Stupid! _you hiss at yourself in your head. _Stupid, stupid, _**_stupid!  
_**"I...I'm sorry," you murmur.  
"It's not your fault," she assures you. "From what I've been told, you were only looking out for everyone."  
"Is he alright?"  
"Who?"  
You remain quiet.  
She seems to understand who you're talking about. "He's sleeping. I can only _imagine_ a drink that stupid would give someone a migraine." You giggle at her words a bit. You're already feeling a bit better with Urbosa around. You look out the window and find yourself staring out at the cliff-like plateaus and hills of Ignacia. "I mean...my aunt did something _very _shameful last night, and she didn't have nearly as much to drink as he did."  
"Can you tell him I said thanks?" you ask. Her face falls.  
"We aren't exactly on the best terms with each other at the moment, Princess," she sighs. "I can take you to his room if you want." You wordlessly stand up and slide out of your bed.  
"I know where his room is," you assure him. "Thank you, Urbosa."  
"Any time, Princess."

It doesn't take long before you're standing at his door. You take a peek through a tiny crack in the middle of the door. Ganondorf's no longer asleep (as Urbosa had suggested), but rather awake. He's lying flat on his back and mumbling a few incoherent sentences to himself. You curl your hand into a fist and give the door a gentle knock.  
"What?" he blurts out.  
"Can I come in?" you ask.  
"Can you?" You roll your eyes at his nasty remark before wrapping your fingers around the doorknob and twisting it open. As you push it open, you're met with the same stench from the nightclub. You can see him there, all curled up on his tiny bed with his arms wrapped around his stomach. Beads of sweat dot his forehead, and he's shivering every once in a while.  
"You don't look too good," you tell him.  
"Don't _ever _let me drink something that stupid bitch orders again," he mutters. You clasp your hands together and look down at the floor.  
"Thank you for last night," you respond. His eyes widen.  
"I didn't _sleep _with you, did I?!" he exclaims.  
"No, no..." you assure him. "You killed that Oni that was trying to kill me, remember?" He lets out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank _Din," _he murmurs before pulling his blankets closer to his body. "You had me worried there for a second. Is that all you're here for, sweetheart?"  
"I'll ask Nya if there's anything for your headache."  
"How'd you know?"  
"The others won't shut up about it." And with that, you spin around and head off to find Nya.

You make your way to the bridge, where Nya's piloting the Destiny's Bounty. Pauline's handing out cups of coffee and rather greasy-looking burgers to everyone, while Cole's passing everyone painkillers.  
"Oh!" Pauline gasps. "I didn't know you came!"  
"She and Lloyd snuck away from Mom and Dad," Nya explains. "And Wu sent Ganondorf to keep an eye on them."  
"Well...I ordered enough for everyone," she assures her before handing you a coffee and a burger. "Corky ordered a flat white with sugar, but she's gone off to help Garmadon and Bowser with something. Do you think you could find her?"  
"Actually...I don't think Ganondorf is doing too well." The others look up from what they're doing. "Is there anything I can take down to him?"  
"Well," Nya decides as she takes a swig from her cup of coffee, "take down a coffee and a burger for him. And some ibuprofen. It should help with the headache." You can feel a light thud on your feet. "We're here. I'm gonna go and take a nap."

**\- - -**

Wu and Misako look rather disappointed at everyone as you all gather around the blacksmithing shop. Ray and Maya are working on a few swords. Bowser Jnr and Saria are sitting underneath a tree as they chat to Ronin, Mipha and Daruk. You know that Ganondorf is still on board, and from Lloyd, Corky and Birdie's absences, you can determine that they're on board as well.  
_"Show-offs," _Bowser mumbles underneath his breath.  
"Last night was supposed to be a mission to seek Ninjago's Sage of Light," Wu snaps, _"not _a party!"  
"Y'know what?" Nabooru frowns as she crosses her arms across her chest. _"You _watch all your friends die and then try to keep a straight face!" Wu sighs and shakes his head.  
"You have not gone without being noticed by the public eye," he decides. "Ninjago's impression of you lot is not one that _any _of you should be proud of. Perhaps you have all forgotten what is at stake here, hmm? Do any of you know what tried to kill Princess [Y/N] last night? Were any of you there to prevent it?"  
"Lloyd was, Sensei-" Wu throws a dirty look at Cole.  
"You _all _play a part in training and guiding Princess [Y/N] to her true potential." He points back to the Bounty. "We will be travelling north to Jamanakai, where my monastery lies. It's about time you all learnt some discipline. Now thank Ray and Maya for their hospitality, and board the ship. We leave in ten." Most people mumble their thanks and head straight back for the ship. You walk over to Ray and Maya, who are still working on the swords.  
"Thank you for making my shoulder armour," you respond.  
"If you need anything else," Ray tells you, "then get Nya to give us a call. We're happy to help out any time."  
"I will," you smile.  
And with that, you take one final moment to bid farewell to the peaceful village of Ignacia.

**\- - -**

You're heading to the floor your bedroom is on when you spot the bathroom door swinging open. "[Y/N]!" you hear Ganondorf hiss. You watch as his head pokes out from behind the wall. His hair is visibly darker. A lot of it hangs down loosely, weighed down by the water. Small droplets of water run down his face.  
"What?"  
"My clothes have gone missing!" You hide a snort. "This isn't a _joke!"  
_"Are there any towels in there?" you ask him.  
"Only a hand towel," he mutters as he holds up a regular-sized towel. You can't help but laugh at how silly he's being.  
"I finished washing and drying your clothes!" Corky's chirpy voice trills from behind you. You watch as the Bonneter flies in front of you. His clothes are clean and neatly folded on top of her head. "Urbosa said that you were allergic to sunflowers, so I had to skip the fabric softener, but-"  
"Allergic to sunflowers," you repeat. "That's..._oddly_ specific." He frowns at the two of you before snatching his clothes and slamming the door shut. "What's gotten _him _in a mood?" Corky shrugs her shoulders.  
"I caught him writing in a journal, and now he's convinced that I'm going to tell everyone." She begins to smirk. "Guess he's right!" The speaker hisses with feedback before Wu's voice graces everyone's ears.  
"Everyone, please report to the deck for a briefing."  
"We'd better do what the old coot says," Corky decides.

The Sun is beginning to rise as everyone walks out onto the deck. Wu has Mario's red cap in his hands. Bowser Jnr and Saria are busy writing down names on tiny slips of paper and putting them into the cap. "And that's twenty-two names, Sensei!" Junior squeaks with a big smile on his face.  
"Well done, Junior," he praises.  
"What's this?" Lloyd asks.  
"We have decided to split into two groups for today's activities," Wu explains as Misako moves through the crowd and stands next to him. "For the first half of the day, you will either be helping Misako with errands or training with me. And for the second half of the day, you will be swapping over. I'd like for my group to stand to the left, and for Misako's group to stand to the right. Saria, would you mind holding onto the hat?"  
"Of course not, Sensei!" she assures him. She holds it in her hands, and Wu draws a name.  
"Bowser, it looks like you will be training with me for the first half of the day." Without a word, the Koopa heads next to Wu. Misako reaches into the hat and pulls out a name.  
"Daruk?" she calls out. "Who's that?" From the back, the Goron gives her a wave.  
"Here!" he shouts. While he walks over to her, Wu takes two names.  
"Link and Urbosa." The two walk next to Bowser, who gives Urbosa a big grin.  
"H-hey, it's cool we're working together!" he grins. Urbosa smiles to herself and shakes her head. Misako picks out two more names.  
"Peach and Bowser Jnr."  
"Aw!" the little Koopa wails. "But I wanted to train with _Dad!" _He slumps over to Daruk. "At least I'm with another cool guy!"  
"Ha ha!" he chuckles as he ruffles Junior's hair. "I'll take care of 'ya, little brother!" Wu unfolds two more names.  
"Kylee and [Y/N]."  
"Cool!" Kylee beams. "At least I'm with someone I know." You can't help but notice Birdie's jealous expression as you go to stand with Urbosa.  
_Hopefully she's with me, too, _you tell yourself. Misako looks up from the two more pieces of paper she has.  
"Birdena and Nabooru."  
_Shit, _you add on. Birdie stomps over to where the others are standing. Wu notices it, too.  
"Do you have a problem with our activities, Birdena?" he asks.  
"I'm supposed to be Princess [Y/N]'s knight," she mutters. He unfolds the two pieces of paper in his hands.  
"Lloyd and Corky."  
"Cool!" you accidentally blurt out loud. Birdie gives you a glare that's quite uncharacteristic of her. Nabooru looks around before whispering something into her ear. Birdie shakes her head and turns away.  
"Don't mind her," Urbosa assures you. "I think she's feeling a bit jealous."  
"Hey, where's Ganondorf?" Lloyd asks as he stands next to you and Link.  
"Dunno," Kylee responds.  
"Getting dressed, I think," Corky explains.  
"I see." She and the rest of you watch as Misako takes another two names.  
"Pauline and Nya."  
"Hey!" Nya beams as she stands with Peach.  
"Zelda and Mario," Wu reads. "Misako, take four more names this time."  
"Okay," she agrees. She pulls out four names from the hat. "Saria, Ronin, Mipha and..."  
"Please be me..." Cole says with his fingers crossed. "_Please_ be me..."  
"Cole." Misako smiles as Cole pumps his fists in the air.  
"Yeah!" he grins. "I'm _with _you, angel cake!" He runs over to Nabooru and wraps his arms around her. Lloyd points his finger in his mouth and makes a gagging noise. Urbosa hides a laugh.  
"I suppose that leaves Ganondorf and I with you, brother," Garmadon tells Wu.  
"Where _is _Ganondorf?" Wu frowns. The door slams open, and you watch as Ganondorf stumbles out.  
"What in the name of Din is in your _kitchen?!" _he roars. You watch as the head of a brown-feathered chicken pops its head out.  
"Oh, it's a Cucco!" Zelda giggles. "Ganondorf, are you _scared _of them?"  
"N-no!" he lies. The chicken clucks, and he shoots it a glare.  
"It electrocuted me!" he hisses.  
"Ah, yes." Wu nods his head. "This particular breed of Cucco are indigenous to Jamanakai. They're quite the _shock_ for someone who hasn't seen them before."  
"Literally!" Cole adds. Everyone begins to laugh, and you can't help but join in.  
"His name is Fridge," Nya decides as she scoops the chicken up in her arms. He pecks at her hair. "We called him that because he likes the refrigerator at the monastery-"  
"Look!" Zelda exclaims. "Is that the monastery?!"

Everyone heads towards the left edge of the Destiny's Bounty to take a look at the building at the top of a grand-looking mountain. The building itself has a hexagonal shape to it. The back three walls appear to house several rooms, verandas and patios, while the front three walls look like they're there for protection purposes. All of these walls have an off-white colour. In the centre of the building is a large bricked courtyard with a golden dragon statue in the centre. The black rooves look pristine, while the heavy wooden door at the front of the building has black, red and gold paint on it. It's amazing to look at.  
"So that's the Monastery of Spinjitzu..." Peach whispers.  
"Why are we going to fight in a place of supposed peace?" Ganondorf snaps.  
"Not fight," Wu assures him. _"Train." _He turns to the rest of the group. "Come, my pupils. We have much to do before one o'clock this afternoon."  
"Did you _have _to wake us up at six?" Lloyd mutters as the Bounty hovers over the courtyard.  
"It's your own fault for staying up until twelve!" Wu snaps back. "Now, do you remember Airjitzu? Show me!" Lloyd mumbles something under his breath before stepping onto the railing and doing a somersault off. Several people scream as he falls through the air. Just before he hits the ground, though, he's engulfed by a green tinted bubble. You watch as he begins to fly upwards in the air. A tornado is beneath his feet. Everyone's watching on in horror, awe and confusion.  
"Can _we _learn that?" Zelda inquires.  
"Not everyone has the ability to perform these sacred martial arts," Wu admits. "I will be seeing which of you can at least use Spinjitzu. It's quite the useful skill."  
"Yeah!" Nya adds. "It's super cool!"  
"Jay learnt it first," Cole explains.  
"Have fun learning!" she tells Wu's group. "It's not easy!"


	23. Chapter Twenty-One || JUMP UP KICK BACK WHIP AROUND AND WHIP AROUND AND WHIP AROUND AND WHIP AROUND AND SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-

The Destiny's Bounty is lowered down to the point that you can jump off the bottom of the ladder and land safely on the ground. The others wave to you as the ship begins to fly off. Sun fills the land, and you find that one of the walls has a giant mural painted onto it. They consist of smaller pictures. You walk over to them, intrigued by each of the scenes they depict. Garmadon is in quite a few of them. Lloyd's in a lot of them. There's two that are particularly interesting to you. The third picture depicts the face of a black-scaled dragon with dagger-like teeth and violet eyes facing a boy in gold who sits on top of a smaller golden dragon. Garmadon's standing to the right with a golden staff in one hand. The fourth picture shows Zane facing off against a man with jet-black skin and the same violet eyes as the dragon. He's wearing golden armour that's shaped like a rib cage. The bottom half of his body appears to take on the form of a ghost. He has a scowl on his face. It's like an Oni...but much less humane. P.I.X.A.L is in the bottom right-hand corner of this one.  
"Who are those two?" you ask Garmadon, who stands next to you. He shakes his head at the dragon.  
"That is the Overlord in his true form," he explains. "He is a dragon-Oni hybrid...as is my father."  
"How about that man fighting Zane?" you inquire.  
"Same man."  
"My mother did the do with _him?!"  
_"So he's the commander of the Oni Warlords..." Urbosa murmurs.  
"As the descendants of the three Oni Warlords," Wu begins, going to stand next to the three of you, "Bowser, Garmadon and Ganondorf are eternally bound to serve the descendant of the Oni King. Also, as the descendants of the three Light Deities, Peach, Zelda and I are eternally bound to serve the descendant of the Shine Queen. These two descendants are one and the same...Princess [Y/N]."  
"How'd something like that even happen?" you mutter.  
"You see," Kylee begins with a smile on her face, "when a man and woman love each other _very_ much-"  
"I know _how _it happens," you interrupt. You stare at the pictures and shake your head. "I just can't believe it." Garmadon gives you a pat on the back.  
"Welcome to Ninjago, Princess."

The twelve of you move over to the patio at the back of the courtyard. Wu remains standing on the courtyard, facing the rest of you.  
"Spinjitzu can sap a great amount of energy from you," he declares. "Even those of us who are at peak physical condition can only perform it for a mere fifteen seconds. But when combined with any gifts that one may have, it can be an extremely dangerous force." You watch as Wu disappears into a vortex of gold. The Hyruleans and Mushroom Kingdomers watch on in awe.  
"Uh..." Kylee starts as she glances around. "Can people from other universes learn it?" The vortex dissipates into thin air, leaving Wu stopping his spinning body with his staff.  
"I don't see why not," he responds. "If the First Spinjitzu Master deems you worthy, than you shall be allowed to learn it. Garmadon knows it fairly well, so I shall divide you all into two groups. Mario, Corky, Urbosa, Zelda and Kylee, you shall learn from Garmadon. Bowser, Link, [Y/N] and Ganondorf, you shall learn from me. Lloyd, your Spinjitzu is rusty, so I would like for you to join me also."  
"I'll take them inside to learn," Garmadon offers.  
"I shall use the training course, then," Wu agrees. "We shall stop at ten in order to have a break and then we shall move onto other forms of combat."

You watch as the others all head inside, leaving you with the other five. Wu begins to walk over to the dragon statue.  
"Where's the training course?" Bowser demands.  
"You'd better not be wasting our time..." Ganondorf sneers.  
"I train ninjas," Wu decides. "Things are hidden in plain sight. Let me demonstrate." You watch as four carousel-looking contraptions with various weapons attached to them rise up from the ground. The statue also rises to reveal a punching bag and a mace attached to two chains that look like they're supposed to swing around. There's planks that appear to swing side to side, and logs that move up and down. You can hear Link gulp behind you. "Was that a volunteer?" You turn around to find Link glancing around with the utmost look of terror on his face. "How about you attempt to conquer the training course, Link?"  
"He'd _love _to," Ganondorf smirks at Wu. You watch as poor Link walks over to the first carousel and watches the contraption for a few moments as it starts to whir into motion. He immediately flips and dives around each part with the accuracy of a machine, landing in all the right places and ducking when the mace or the punching bag swing past. It's amazing to see him do such a thing.  
"Wow...he's _killing _it!" Lloyd gasps. "None of _us _learnt that fast!"  
"Hmm..." Wu decides. "But how about if we introduced a new hazard into the mix?" He turns to where a chair is and pulls out the same chicken from the Destiny's Bounty out. You frown at the sight of it.  
"Wouldn't that kill him?" you ponder.  
"Fridge is smart," he retorts before patting him on the head. You watch as Fridge flaps out of Wu's hands. His feathers turn blue as electricity sparks everywhere. He furiously flaps towards Link while clucking like there's no tomorrow. With the punching bag hurling towards an unsuspecting Link, you can already see how it ends.  
_Thud!  
_Link flies into one of the walls and lands on the floor. Fridge, who's now back to his usual brown colour, pecks his head before scurrying back to Wu.  
"I think you're starting to grow on me, old man," Ganondorf decides with a stupid grin on his face. You drive your elbow into his ribcage in order to shut him up.  
"Was that a volunteer?" he asks him before pointing to the start of the course. _"Go_ on, now."

After two rather hilarious failed attempts from Ganondorf and Bowser, it's your turn to try and conquer the training course. You honestly don't know how you're going to go. You haven't as much as somersaulted once in your life, yet all three had to perform various flips and tricks to get through the carousels. You frown at the course.  
"Isn't there a safer way?" you sigh.  
"Spinjitzu was never learnt by sitting down," Wu reprimands you. "Perhaps you will best the others, [Y/N]. First, you must dodge the swords." You take a deep breath and step onto the first carousel. You duck underneath the various blades, and while you do so, Wu continues. "Good. Next, you must leap over the planks. Stay concentrated." You leap off the carousel and throw your body over the swinging planks before landing on the next carousel. "Here comes the dummy!"  
"What dummy?"  
Before you know it, Fridge is flapping towards you and shrieking like a banshee.  
You hold out your arms and go to whack the chicken out of the way, but alas, you're smacked in the face by a wooden dummy.  
Before you know it, you're lying on the ground and staring at the others, who crowd around you.  
"I didn't know you had a twin, Lloyd!" you manage to get out.  
"She must have hit her head pretty hard," Ganondorf sighs. The world is still spinning around you as Link helps you stand up.  
You hear a scream of excitement from inside.  
"I did it!" Zelda beams. The door's thrown open, and she rushes out to where the rest of you are. "Watch me, Sensei!" She begins to run forwards and spins around. She disappears into a vortex of gold that resembles Wu's Spinjitzu tornado.  
"Good job, Princess!" Bowser applauds her with a grin. "How'd you do it?"  
"Well," she explains, "I had help from Garmadon and Corky. It was a _very _strange sensation, but-"  
"Bonneters can act as a medium to possess people, it seems," Urbosa explains.  
"It was _creepy!" _Kylee adds. "Zelda's eyes were red, and she was even paler than usual, and then the next second, Garmadon was standing next to her and she was dizzy on the floor-"  
"I suppose that Cappy could help us, too," Mario decides.  
"Wait..." Bowser frowns. "You brought _Crappy _along?!" You watch as a red pair of Bonneter eyes appear on Mario's cap and immediately frown at Bowser.  
"Hey!" the Bonneter yells. _"You're _crappy!" You watch on as a white top-hat with a blue ribbon and a matching blue tuft of hair flies out from Mario's cap. He curls his hand up into a fist and shakes it at Bowser as Corky holds him back.  
"Your...Majesty!" she grunts. "Don't!" He sighs.  
"You're right, Corky. I mustn't lose my temper."  
"Uncle Wu, wouldn't Dad's method of teaching be much quicker?" Wu stares at Lloyd for a while.  
"Fine," he decides. "I suppose your father's laziness is efficient for now...but not a word of this to your fellow students, Lloyd!" Wu presses a button on the wall, and the training course is sent back into the ground, leaving the beautiful brick ground, which appears to be tiled in such a way that it resembles a dragon curling around the golden statue.

You sit down with Lloyd, Link, Urbosa and Kylee as you watch Mario and Bowser. They stand in silence in the courtyard. Wu holds his straw hat in his hands, while Garmadon carries his samurai helmet. Corky and Cappy's eyes appear on their hats for a brief moment before the two brothers throw the hats at Mario and Bowser's heads. Mario and Bowser look around for a moment before becoming completely still. Garmadon and Wu start to levitate in the air, and a ribbon of light begins to form between them and the other two. The brothers disappear into a flurry of pixels, and these pixels then fly up the ribbons and into their hats.  
Bowser starts moving first.  
His eyes are still red. He appears to have grown an extra pair of arms, though. He stares at his hands for a moment. Mario's eyes open. His eyes are green in comparison to the usual blue, and he appears to have grown a full, white beard. Zelda shrieks with laughter at the unusual sight. Kylee takes her phone out of her pocket and snaps a photo.  
"That's going on Snapchat," she decides with a grin on her face.  
"What a bizarre sensation..." Mario murmurs in Wu's accent. He turns to Lloyd. "In all my years...I've never-"  
"Ganondorf," Bowser smirks. _"You're _next!" You turn behind you and watch as the Gerudo backs into the wall, his hands up and his eyes visibly wider than before. His golden crown tumbles off from the top of his head and lands in Urbosa's lap.  
"Don't mind if I _do," _she smirks as she places it on her own head to try on. She turns to Link, who's still tending to the various cuts and scratches inflicted upon him by Fridge. "How do I look?"  
"With your _eyes_, Urbosa," he mumbles back with a smile. She stares at him for a moment, not noticing that her father's snatched his crown back.  
"You learn that one from Cole?" Lloyd asks. You watch on as Mario and Bowser disappear in respective tornadoes of gold and jet black (with the faintest tinge of purple). Before you know it, the hats fly out from the tornadoes, leaving Mario and Bowser spinning on the spot as Wu and Garmadon land on the ground. Bowser's stumbling around a bit.  
"Ugh..." Mario groans as he clutches his stomach. "So _that's _what it's like on the receiving end..."  
"It's a strange sensation," Zelda agrees. "Ganondorf has offered to go next!" Ganondorf frowns at her as he's about to put his crown on. He stops for a moment to offer a few of his lovely and thoughtful words.  
"No I _haven't, _you _sly_ little bit-"  
The crown slips out of his hands as Garmadon's helmet lands on his head. Corky begins to giggle. "You are a _fuck-head, _mate..." she decides. You watch as Garmadon disappears in a flurry of pixels and flies into the helmet. Ganondorf's eyes change from their golden hue to a blood red without any pupils or irises.  
_"Eugh!" _Lloyd gags. "As if he's creepy _enough, _Dad!"  
"I'll say..." Ganondorf responds with Garmadon's accent. "He's stronger than Bowser and Zelda were. He's _fighting _it." He begins to walk over to the courtyard, but then he stops. _"Blast _it, you idiot! I'm trying to _help _you!" His eyes turn back to their ordinary colour. "I...don't..._need..._your help!"  
"Stop fighting it, you dumb shit!" Corky hisses.  
The next thing you know, Corky and Garmadon are flailing their arms about as Ganondorf launches the two into the wall.  
"Oof!" she wheezes. Ganondorf glares at the two and clenches his fist.  
"Hmm..." Wu decides. "It appears that he is incapable of learning Spinjitzu either way-"  
"I can learn it _myself!" _he hisses.  
"Not everybody can do it," he assures him. He turns to the other two.  
"Go on," he snarls. "Possess me again. I won't resist." Corky helps Garmadon stand up, and the two nod their heads.  
"If I had a Rupee for every time that man embarrassed my people..." Urbosa murmurs to herself. Once again, Corky and Garmadon capture Ganondorf. This time, as he's promised, he doesn't resist either of them. He begins to spin around in the same tornado Bowser had disappeared into, and then he stops.  
Once the two are out of there, they're quick to move away from one another.  
"Lloyd," Garmadon orders. "Capture [Y/N]."  
"What?" you frown. "No!" Lloyd nods his head and takes off his hood. Corky flies into it.  
"I'm sorry, [Y/N]."  
A burning sensation hits your head and surges through your chest, stretching through your arms and legs.  
You black out.

**\- - -**

_"Dodge the swords."  
You watch as an army of Oni warriors begin to charge towards you, their staves raised above their head as they shout. One swings at you, and you duck underneath them.  
"Over the planks."  
_ _You leap up in the air and narrowly miss their blows._   
_"Here comes the dummy."_   
_You watch as your body turns green. The colour begins to drain from your body, and you're returned to normal. The colour begins to transform into a vortex of green energy._

**\- - -**

"[Y/N]!" Corky exclaims. "Wake up!"  
You open your eyes to everyone crowded around you. You feel awfully tired. There's a churning sensation in your stomach...like you want to throw up.  
"What...happened?" you murmur as you use your hands to support your head.  
"Garmadon captured you," Mario explains. He helps you sit up straight. "It doesn't feel nice, does it?"  
"I feel like shit," you mutter.  
"That's no way to speak, sweetheart," Ganondorf warns you. You attempt your best to put on his thick accent.  
_"You sly little bitch,"_ you recite in a hilariously poor rendition of his gritty voice that reminds you of someone who's been chain-smoking and inhaling gravel every day for twenty years.  
_"Get_ up."  
"She's just been captured!" Corky protests. "Give her some time to get her head straight, mate!" Kylee leans over to Lloyd and begins to cup her hands to his ear.  
"He sounds like that octopus pirate dude from _Pirates of the Caribbean," _she whispers. "I have no idea how the rest of his family has a different accent to him."  
"What's _Pirates of the Caribbean?"_ he whispers back. "Are they bad guys in your world?"  
"Never mind, Lloyd."  
Mario and Urbosa help you get up. You glance around to find where Ganondorf's standing. He's watching Bowser and Zelda on the courtyard as the two disappear into their Spinjitzu tornadoes.  
_"Show-offs."_

By the time all the others have been captured, you find the Destiny's Bounty overhead. "I've completely lost track of time, it seems," Wu decides. You watch as the others, all decked in the most casual clothing you've ever seen in your life, all lean over the railing.  
"Did you have fun, boys?!" Peach shouts down at Mario and Bowser.  
"We learnt Spinjitzu!" Bowser yells back. "It was a lot of work, but it's all worth it!" He winks at Wu before the others all climb down. A lot of them are carrying shopping bags filled with all sorts of different stuff in them. Misako stays on top of the ship.  
"Hiya, Princess [Y/N]!" Saria waves at you as she and Junior rush over to where you're standing. "We had lots of fun with Mrs Garmadon! She even bought us all lunch!"  
"That's nice of her," you smile. "Did you say thank you?"  
"Yup!" Junior grins. "And Princess Mipha helped fix my knee when I tripped over and scraped it on the escalator at the mall!" The Zora princess gives Bowser a weak smile as he mouths a word of thanks to her.  
"I've got lunch on board for you all!" Misako exclaims as Cole and Nya, the last two, climb down onto the ground. "Bowser, do you mind helping the others up?" He nods his head and lifts the rest of you up in his hands with ease. You're squished together with Kylee, Zelda, Urbosa and Link, the latter of whom appears to be blushing profusely. Corky stays in your circlet.  
"Get your foot _off _me!" Lloyd shouts from Bowser's left hand. You wave goodbye to the others. Wu nods his head and opens his mouth to say something, but before you have the chance to hear him, Bowser lifts you up to the ladder.  
"Thank you," you whisper.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two || The Mum Friend

You watch the Monastery of Spinjitzu as it becomes smaller and smaller. Eventually, it's but a mere dot. Misako ushers everyone to the centre of the deck. There's a box in her hands. In it, you can see several wallets that look rather fat.  
"Thanks to Ronin's businesses raking in lots of money," she explains, "we have the funds to financially support our efforts." Misako places down the box on the ground. "I took the last group shopping for the essentials...you know, clothes, toiletries and any medications they needed. I then went home for a bit in order to find a few scrolls, and they all packed their new items away. I know Wu's asked me to make you do his chores, but I'd much rather see you guys relax after what I can only imagine was a harsh training regime."  
"Yeah..." Lloyd decides. "It sure was _harsh!"  
_"I've got a few catalogues in the bridge if you all wanted to look at it," she explains. "You've got a budget of two thousand dollars."  
"To share?" Bowser inquires.  
"Each."  
Mario's eyes widen.  
"All that money...just for one person?" he murmurs.  
You can only guess that he didn't grow up as rich as the rest of you.  
"It's a lot," Lloyd agrees. "Are you sure you want to, Mom?"  
"Yeah," Link adds. "Thank you, Mrs Garmadon."  
"Thank Ronin when we head back there to pick them up," she assures the three. They nod their heads. "I'm going to put you into groups of four so that I can say that I made you do something when Wu confronts me about it, alright? But...you can choose." Everyone looks around nervously for a bit.  
"Can I come with you, Zelda?" Kylee inquires.  
"Of course!" she beams. "[Y/N], do you want to join us?"  
"I won't say no," you agree. "But who's going to be our fourth?"  
"I'm not going to leave you in incapable hands," Ganondorf warns you.  
"Um, she can fend for herself, mate!" Corky snaps back. "And besides, I think she'd rather _not_ have 'ya breathing down her neck for the next six hours."  
"Are you defying me?!" he exclaims.  
"How about you go with Lloyd, Garmadon and Urbosa?" Misako asks Ganondorf in the calmest of tones. "I'm sure that it'd be an enlightening experience for you _and _your daughter!"  
_"Enlightening experience my _**_arse..." _**he mumbles under his breath as he crosses his arms over his chest. Corky pops up a rather rude hand sign at him when Misako isn't watching.  
"As for you, Corky..." she begins. "How about you go with me, Mario and Bowser?"  
"What?!" she snaps. "But I...[Y/N]-" Misako frowns at her, and Corky shuts up. She hangs her head down and begins to float rather slowly towards the two.  
"Hey!" you hear Cappy whisper to her. "At least my knight isn't off with some weirdo now!" You hide a smile, but it disappears when you see the awful hand sign that Ganondorf is directing at Corky's back.  
"Yeah...fuck you too, mate," she mumbles without even looking at him.  
"Now," Misako explains, "as long as you don't head off to The Spilt Tea and you're all back on board by 6:30 PM, then I don't mind what you go and do or buy." The sound of a dull thud tells you that the Destiny's Bounty is on the ground. Ganondorf shoves all the money that he was given towards Link before picking him up by the shoulders and dumping him over where Lloyd, Garmadon and Urbosa are standing. Zelda shakes her head and points back at them. Link holds out the money, and he snatches it.  
"Stay over there, boy," Ganondorf warns Link.  
"Go away," Zelda orders.  
"I will _not _break my promise to the Queen of Isle Delfino!" he shouts. Corky rolls her eyes.  
"You're an absolute _cock-_head, mate," she mutters.

**\- - -**

The mall that you've arrived at is filled with all sorts of different stores. It's a rather new-looking place situated in the desert sands of Ninjago's central land. You'd rather be on your own or with Birdie. It's just not the same without her...  
You feel bad that you didn't get to hang out with her today.  
"Looks like the others have headed off," Kylee decides as she takes a bite out of one of the burritos Misako bought everyone. "Where should we go first?"  
"I'm not sure," Zelda admits.  
"I need a new phone," you explain. _"Someone _broke my old one!" And with that, you throw a nasty glare at Ganondorf. "Seriously! Now I can't call _anyone _at home!"  
"How about clothing?" he protests. "You aren't _seriously _going to wear that for the rest of this quest to slay your father, are you?"  
"Yo...you're creating a scene," Kylee whispers at the two of you. True to her word, onlooking shoppers are all watching you like hawks.  
"It won't hurt to do what someone else wants to do for once in your life," Zelda warns him.  
He lets out a sigh and shakes his head.  
"We'll do what _she _wants then, eh?" he hisses. He turns away to mumble something that isn't very nice.  
"Uh...where'd she go?" Kylee asks.  
Unbeknownst to the three, you've gone back to the Destiny's Bounty.

You curl up in your bed and stare at the wall. "I just want to go home..." you murmur. "I just want to go home..." Tears begin to well in your eyes when you think of how horrible Ganondorf has been treating you. "Why does he hate me so much?"  
The door bursts open, and you throw your blanket over your head.  
_"Please don't hurt me!" _you cry as you hold your hands over your head. You can't even see anymore, that's how blurry your vision has become from the flood of tears.  
"I'm not here to hurt you..." Lloyd assures you. "Dad saw what happened. He told me to stay with you." He wraps his arms around you, and you hug him back.  
"I want to go home, Lloyd," you whisper. "But I can't. My phone's been destroyed and Birdie keeps disappearing."  
"I know. I'm nearly done with clearing Cole's phone. I can give it to you tonight." You nod your head.  
"Why is Wu making us run around and do meaningless things?"  
"It's getting beyond a joke. Do you want me to take you to the airport? It's not far from here."  
"I just need some time to think about it."  
"I'll tell Mom you're alright."  
And with that, Lloyd leaves the room.

"Are you going to sit there and cry your pretty little face off?" comes the all-too familiar voice of the man you're growing to hate. You don't say anything.  
_I won't let him win, _you assure yourself.  
There's something in the way that his eyes are narrowed at you...yet smirking at the same time. It's creepy, to say the least.  
"Or are you going to accuse me of something I haven't done?"  
"Leave," you order him. _"Now."  
_"I don't think I should have to follow a woman's commands, don't you think?"  
"I said to _leave."  
_"I don't _feel _like leaving."  
You don't know what comes over you as you lunge at Ganondorf.  
And you don't care.  
As he falls backwards onto the floor, you raise your fists and throw them as hard as you can into his face. _"I hate you!" _you scream at him. You land a blow square on his jaw, and another on his nose. A sickening crack fills the air. _"You don't belong here!"_ He tries to get up, but you smack his head back into the ground. He clenches his eyes in pain. You're glad you're hurting him. It's only fair, seeing that he's hurt so many others. _"You've tormented my people, destroyed my home and killed my guests!" _You take your sword out of its scabbard and press the blade against his throat. Small drops of blood begin to bead where the blade is. _"Give me _**_one _**_reason I shouldn't kill you now!" _He's no longer smirking or glaring. A thin line of blood runs down his nose and onto his lip. Several bruises dot his face like splotches of paint. He's panting as he struggles to hold the blade away from his neck. His eyes are as wide as saucers.  
Fear.  
You never thought you'd see someone like Ganondorf succumb to fear.  
"I don't want to see you suffering the same fate as your mother," he murmurs. "She didn't deserve to face the Overlord's wrath...and neither do you." You stop trying to push the blade against his neck and sheath it. He brings a hand to your face and cups it around your cheek. The look in his eyes is somewhat dazed. "Go on." His voice is barely a whisper at this point. "Why don't you go ahead and kill me, sweetheart? I'm sure you'd love to bring that blade against my neck again..." You know he's lying. He doesn't want to die.  
It's like he's died before. And he doesn't want to die again.  
"Okay," you agree as you reach for the hilt of your sword. But before you have the chance to do anything, he puts his hands on your waist and slams you into the wall. You fall over and curl up in a ball on the floor. He stands up and walks over to where you're lying before booting you in the stomach. The pain is dull yet strong as it radiates from where he landed a hit. You can only let out a feeble wheeze.  
_"You're _no child of [M/N]'s..." he mutters. "You're weak. And _pathetic."_  
And with a flick of his wine-red cape, he strides off.

You clutch your stomach in pain as you get up. It feels like a car's run over it. You poke your ribs to make sure none of them are broken.  
It doesn't seem that way, so you breathe a sigh of relief.  
You gingerly lift up your gi and your undershirt before peering to see if there's any bruises. Your gi seems to have taken most of the blow for you, but there's still a gigantic red mark across your stomach.  
_I'm going to kill him, _you think in disdain as you put your shirt back down. _I'd better get a phone and call Sindaco or Cavaliere. I'm getting out of this mess before I get killed. Prophecy my _**_arse.  
_**"You did _what _to Princess [Y/N]?!" you hear Urbosa roar from the floor above you.  
_Shit, _you curse in your head. _Now I've drawn attention to myself.  
_Urbosa hops down the steps of the stairwell with the vitality of a rabbit. She begins to walk over to you.  
"Are you hurt?" she asks. You lift up your gi and undershirt again.  
"He kicked me in the stomach." She crouches down and brushes the back of her hand against it.  
"That's _certainly _going to leave a bruise." She stands up and shakes her head. "Were you two fighting?"  
"He...he asked me if I was going to sit in my room and cry my 'pretty little face' off," you murmur. "And then I lashed out at him. I started it. I really did."  
"Oh...Princess..." she sighs. "He's a bitter old man." She crouches down so that she's at your height before wrapping her arms around you. You find yourself warming up to her embrace. You feel safe and protected. Something that you could only feel back home in Isle Delfino. "I'm so sorry..."  
"It's okay," you assure her. You stop to think for a moment. "Does he hate me, Urbosa? Is that why he's done everything he's done to me?"  
"I don't know, [Y/N]." She tightens the hug a bit. "I don't know." She then lets go of you and stands back up. "How about the two of us go to that marketplace together?" You nod your head.  
"Sounds like a plan," you agree with a smile.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three || ｓｈｏｐｐｉｎｇ　ｃｅｎｔｒｅ　易スヌ

You and Urbosa chatter like old friends as she pushes along a cart filled with all sorts of different clothes that the two of you have decided to buy. You'd chosen to buy a two-for-one deal on ripped jeans from the denim store, as well as a comfy pair of shorts and a couple of skirts. From the graphic tee store, you'd opted for a few T-shirts with fun patterns and punny slogans. You'd also decided to purchase a few warm hoodies, a leather jacket, a few pairs of pyjamas for the different types of weathers you knew you'd be encountering, some funky-looking socks, a few pairs of underwear and a couple of bras, as well as a nice dress in case you were met with an occasion where you needed to be nicely dressed, but not too dressed up. For shoes, you'd bought a pair of sneakers, some warm ugg boots for any nights you'd be experiencing winter, some sandals and some ballet flats, as well as an impulse buy for the really cool shoes that converted into skate shoes when you pressed a button on the side. All in all, it had set you back about six hundred dollars.  
"So," Urbosa starts. "What else are you thinking of buying?"  
"I'm not sure," you admit. "I do need a few phone cases. Lloyd said that he was giving me Cole's old phone."  
"I see," she decides. You notice a Borg Store located a few shops down from where you are. "Is that the place you need to go?"  
"Yup!" you grin. "They should have phone cases there." You can feel the weight of your broken phone in your pocket. "Maybe they'd be able to repair my old one instead. It _does _have important stuff on it..."

You walk inside and look around. A few people are browsing different phones. You spot Mario, Lloyd and Link huddled around a headphone display. Link's eyes are wide as he listens to music.  
"And you can't hear the music?!" he yells at the other two.  
"Yeah!" Lloyd shouts back. Mario waves at the two of you.  
"Hello!" he beams. There's something about Mario that brings a smile to your face. He's always happy and cheery. And he has to be the shortest man you know. In your eyes, he's literally Ganondorf's polar opposite.  
"Hi!" You return Mario's wave with one of your own. "I was going to see if they could repair my phone." He nods his head before turning back to his friends. You make your way to the counter, where a small, thin woman is standing. She looks rather strange, you have to admit. Her skin is a light shade of grey, with a series of darker tattoos around the edge of her face. Her head is completely shaven, save for a long and thick ponytail of black hair that reaches all the way from the top of her head to all the way down her back. Her ears are slightly pointed in a very similar way to Urbosa's, and are pierced with silver hoops. Her violet eyes watch you closely. There's a golden pendant around her neck, and Urbosa makes a note about it.  
"Huh...that symbol is my tribe's emblem..." she murmurs as she takes a closer look at it. "Where'd you get it from?"  
"I'm here to sell phones," she sneers, _"not _waste time talking about jewellery!" Lloyd looks up from a pair of headphones he's inspecting.  
"Violet?" he asks. "Is that..._you?!"  
_"Who do 'ya _think, _Lloyd?!" she snaps.  
"[Y/N]," he starts. "This is..._Violet. _She was one of my dad's generals." She rolls her eyes before turning to you.  
"What do you want? BorgPhone X? BorgBook Air?"  
"Actually," you begin as you take out your totalled phone from your pocket and set it on the counter. "I was wondering if you'd mind repairing this." Her eyes widen at the screen.  
"Did a _car _run over it?" she frowns. "What the fuck did _this?!"_  
"My father stepped on it," Urbosa admits. She looks around before leaning in towards you.  
"Tell you what," she declares. "That phone's outdated. I'll take the data from this old thing and transfer it to any phone you choose. Free of charge."  
"Free of _charge?"_ you repeat. "It's okay, I can pay for it-"  
"No," she decides. "I'm on this stupid community service thing that was mandated by the court. I'd rather be back in Kryptarium Prison than deal with another customer asking me what the difference between the colours on the BorgPhone 5C is."  
"I have a 5C," Lloyd grins. "You can't find phone cases for it _anywhere!"  
_"I'll get an X," you decide. Violet smirks.  
"May as well go all out, eh?" she decides. "Do you want a new phone too, Miss?"  
"I...uh..." Urbosa looks around. "Sure."  
"I'll get you _all _phones!" she cackles before turning around the screen in front of her so it's facing the three of you. "Get your friends over there, m'kay?"  
"Hey!" Lloyd shouts. "Mario!"  
"What?"  
"Get Link and come here! Violet's giving us free phones!"

The five of you crowd around the screen. There's a whole bunch of different phones displayed on the screen, all with different colours. You have to admit, all of them look pretty cool.  
"What colour do you all want?"  
"I'll have a red phone, please," Mario responds.  
"Hmm...that pink one looks nice," Urbosa decides.  
"Green!" Lloyd can barely stop jumping.  
"I like the blue one," Link whispers.  
"How about a gold for you?" Violet asks you.  
"Sure," you respond. She takes your phone in her hands.  
"I'll have them all out here in five," she offers. She walks through the back door. Mario turns to Lloyd.  
"Is this legal?" he asks him.  
"I know the CEO of Borg Industries," he assures the plumber. "I'll shoot him the money once I get the phone."  
"Are these _phones_ as glorious as you Ninjagians make them out to be?" Urbosa inquires.  
"I'd be lying if I said Ninjago could live without their phones." Lloyd turns to the hallway of the mall, where people are roaming around. Lots of people are chatting on their phones, scrolling through apps and whatnot. "It's amazing what you can do with them. You can talk to anyone in the world with the press of a button. And you can browse Chirp for cat memes. _Cat _memes..." He sighs and gives the rest of you a smile.  
The door whacks open again, and Violet comes out with five bags with the Borg Industries logo, a rather techno-looking 'C' in blue, printed on them. She hands each bag to you.  
"I've thrown in everything I can think of," she smirks. "I say _stick 'em _to the big bad corporations! We need more money towards the things that matter in Ninjago."  
"Thank you for your generosity," Urbosa smiles back. "I'm sure these will be put to good use." Violet frantically looks around again before leaning in and grabbing the collar of your gi. There's fear in her eyes.  
"He's watching me, Princess," she whispers. "He knows that I've betrayed him."  
"How'd you know I was a-"  
"Who's watching you?" Lloyd asks her with a frown. She lets go of you and then runs into the back counter, slamming the door shut behind her and running off.  
"What was _that _all about?" Mario shrugs his shoulders at Urbosa's question.  
"I'm gonna buy some snacks," he decides.  
"Sounds like a plan," Lloyd agrees. "You coming, Link?" The Hylian is watching the door in disbelief.  
"Link?" Urbosa whispers to him. He nods his head and follows the other two wordlessly out of the store.  
"Let's go," you tell her.

After heading out of the phone store, you find a stationary shop filled with all sorts of new notebooks, pens, pencils, markers and novelty items. You're considering walking past it, but you ultimately decide against it once you find Urbosa staring inside in awe.  
"May I?" she inquires. You nod your head, and she walks into the store. She brushes her hand over a few eccentric covers and stops at one with a dolphin on the cover. It's almost as if she's never seen a dolphin in her entire life! She picks it up and almost immediately heads over to the counter.  
"Do you need a pen?" you inquire. She nods her head before picking up a rather fancy-looking pen that has rhinestones embedded into it.  
"I think this will do," she assures you. She then proceeds towards the counter. You decide to pick up a few things of your own, including a few notebooks, a sketchbook, some pencils, a handful of pens, two packs of coloured pencils, a sharpener and a pencil case. "Why do you need two packets of those?"  
"I was going to give them to Bowser Jnr and Saria," you explain.  
"I see," she agrees. "That's quite the thoughtful idea!"  
"Yeah," you smile. "They're children...and I don't think they should have to deal with a bunch of adults fighting and arguing all the time."  
"I'll tell you...I _hate _when people fight," she murmurs. "It's an awful feeling to be sitting in the same room as someone who's fighting tooth and bone to try and prove some petty point."  
"I wish people didn't really fight either," you sigh.

Your next stop is a supermarket. As you walk in, you're met with a display of fruits and vegetables, as well as breads and other bakery goods. You take another trolley and point to the aisles.  
"There should be soap and shampoo and stuff over there," you explain. She nods her head, and the two of you begin to walk over to the tenth aisle, where all of the toiletries are. You take a bottle of shampoo and its respective bottle of conditioner before putting it at the bottom of your trolley. You grab some soap, a toothbrush, some toothpaste and a hairbrush before putting them all in. You also opt for a pack of hair ties. Urbosa copies you with the things she puts into the trolley. Kylee and Corky wave at you from near the hair dye section. "Should we go say hello?"  
"I don't see why not," she agrees. And with that, the two of you head over to where they're standing.  
"Hey!" Kylee beams. "Having fun?"  
"Yeah," you smile. "We got new phones on the house."  
"Holy _shit," _she mutters.  
"Does _this _match your hair?" Corky holds up a vivid blue hair dye in Kylee's direction.  
"Why do you need to dye it the same colour?" Urbosa asks her.  
"I've gotta touch up my roots," Kylee explains. She runs her hands through her hair and parts the hair in a way so that you can see a natural dark brown colour underneath. "I've also gotta get some bleach so the colour comes out nicely. And enough conditioner to grease up a factory! This shit _ain't _nice on your hair..."  
"What else have you got?" you ask her.  
"Zelda's taking the rest of our stuff back to the ship," she explains. "I'm just getting a few little bits and pieces." You lean into Kylee's ear.  
"Do you think they have...stuff for _periods?" _you whisper to her. She shrugs her shoulders.  
"You won't believe this," she whispers back, "but _none _of the Hyruleans have even _heard _of..._ahem..._certain products for that time of the month." Your eyes widen.  
"We need to buy them some," you declare. "I can't believe they don't know!"  
"Well..." she admits, "to be fair, where I'm from, they're from a medieval-themed game. I doubt they had that sort of stuff back in the day."

After the trolley is packed with enough pads to last a lifetime, you and Kylee walk to the checkout with red faces. Urbosa and Corky are behind you, the former who's confused as to why you're quick to usher the packets onto the conveyor belt.  
"Why are you embarrassed about them?" she asks.  
"It's for something we call Shark Week back home," Kylee responds. She raises an eyebrow as Garmadon and Bowser appear within your line of sight. They're outside the supermarket. Bowser spots you and nudges Garmadon's arm. The two of them stare at you with stupid smirks on their faces.  
"We ain't _ever_ gonna live this down..." Kylee mutters as she buries her face into her hands. She turns to the cashier. "I'll give you ten bucks as a tip if you can speed things up, okay?"  
"Y-yes, ma'am," he stutters. You shake your head at Garmadon as he stops Lloyd, Link and Mario, who are now standing there as well. You can see what Lloyd's shouting.  
"Dude!" he yells. "Are those snacks or something?"  
"Oh my lord..." Kylee mutters as you throw your open palm at your face. "I think I'm going to have to teach them all what _periods _are." She pays for everything in the trolley before you have the chance to pull out your purse. _"Fuckin' boys..."  
_"Oh!" Urbosa exclaims in an awfully loud voice. "So _that's _what they're for!"  
Everyone in the store turns towards you.  
You want to curl up in a ball and die.

After what seems like the longest walk in history, you all finally make it outside of the mall. The others are waiting on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty. Well, most of them are. You can't see Ganondorf.  
_Good, _you tell yourself. _I don't need any more chaos._  
"How'd you all go?" Misako inquires. Her eyes widen at Kylee's purchase. She recomposes herself and nods her head. "Alright. I'm going to send down a large basket so we can get all of that on-board. One trolley's worth at a time!" You watch as she presses a button near the deck. A large, metal basket that's the size of one trolley, and which is attached to metal chains, is lowered onto the ground. It hits the ground with a _clink _noise, and Kylee immediately starts unpacking the trolley of toiletries into the basket. The sun is beginning to set over the horizon.  
"It's only five," Corky decides._ "Winter, _am I right?" She nervously laughs. Once the basket is full and the trolley is empty, Misako presses the button again. The basket is lifted up into the air. Kylee proceeds to climb up the ladder.  
"We all finished our shopping early," you tell her.  
"Yeah," she agrees. "Where do you think we're going next?"  
"I don't know," you admit. Lloyd points over to the distant desert, where a lump of sand is shifting.  
"What's _that?" _he frowns. Urbosa squints at it.  
As a rather ugly-looking creature bursts out from the sands and roars, her eyes widen.  
_"Molduga!" _Zelda shrieks from the deck.  
"We'd better kill it before it brings harm to this marketplace," Urbosa decides. She reaches for her sheathed scimitar and her rather intricate shield. She begins to charge into the desert.  
"What on Earth _is _that thing?!" you frown. The shark-like creature dives into the sand and begins to swim towards her.  
"I dunno," Bowser admits, "but it's getting close-"  
You watch in horror as Urbosa is flung through the air by its wide jaw.  
_"Argh!" _she screams.  
_"Urbosa!" _Bowser shouts. He begins to bolt as fast as he can towards the vile creature. Its teeth are like daggers. You shudder at it.  
"Pack faster!" Misako exclaims as the basket is lowered back onto the ground.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four || "yikes" - Kanye West

You've never moved bags and boxes this quickly in your entire life.  
But finally, the last trolley has been packed into the basket.  
Misako raises it up, and the others begin to climb up the ladder. By now, Bowser and Urbosa have had a fairly good whack at the Molduga, as Corky describes their battle. But they're growing tired, and the Molduga isn't giving up.  
"They're going to get themselves killed," Zelda murmurs in anticipation. "Link, can't you help them?" He nods his head and unsheathes his sword before leaping over the side of the Destiny's Bounty and landing in the sand. Lloyd shrugs his shoulders and follows him, with Mario not too far behind.  
"[Y/N]," Misako tells you, "go inside."  
"Why?" you frown. "I want to watch!"  
"It's too dangerous for you," she warns. You huff and stomp past the door, making a beeline for your room. As you walk down the hall, you bump into someone's chest.  
"Hey, _watch _it!" you scream.  
Ganondorf shoves you out of the way before running out with his own weapon in hand.

You decide to watch on from your window. Mario is clinging onto one of the bone-like fins, his white gloves glowing bright red, while Lloyd's blasting the vile creature with green waves of energy. Link's clinging to the chin of the beast and thrashing his sword at the beast's tongue. Blood's splattering everywhere, staining the golden sands of the Ninjagian desert. You can hear it roaring as it shakes around in the sand. Urbosa runs up to it again and raises her weapon. Green lightning sparks from the tip, and it strikes it right in the eye.  
It flings her away with a swipe of its tail.  
She begins to fly up into the air..._right _towards your window.  
You curl up into a ball and cover your ears.  
The glass shatters.  
You can't help but scream as bits of glass rain down on you. You aren't actually getting hurt, but it's certainly frightening to think about.  
"Princess!" Urbosa wheezes. "Pull...me...in!" You uncover your ears and nod your head as best you can, walking over to the window and grabbing onto her hand. Cuts and scrapes cover every inch of her skin. She's got a rather bloody gash in her left arm that she's trying to cover with her other hand. You carefully pull her onto your bed, and she groans.  
"Misako?!" you cry. "Zelda?!"  
"What's going on?" Garmadon rushes into the room, carrying quite a few bags belonging to Lloyd. His eyes widen at the sight of Urbosa's various injuries. "What on Earth were you _thinking?!"  
_"Those things _kill _people," she hisses as she glances out the window. "One devoured my mother like a savage, _mindless _monster." Garmadon frowns at her before scooping her up in his arms. Blood is beginning to run down from the numerous wounds on her arms and legs. "We'd better take you to a hospital. [Y/N], you'd better find a new room until that window's fixed." You nod your head and pick up all your belongings, shaking them to free them of glass and putting them into a couple of the bags by your door. You stand up and begin to inspect the doors. You recall Cole and Nya putting up signs with the names of people staying in each room a while ago...  
_"Geez, Princess [Y/N] sure is lucky to have her own room!" Cole decides. "I mean, Lloyd and I don't mind sharing our rooms with Mario and Link, but _**_sheesh, _**_Mario snores louder than Kai!"  
"I'm sure it'll only be for a few weeks," Nya assures him with a pat on the back. She hammers the wooden sign into the door of the room that she once had to herself. Now, she's sharing it with Peach, Zelda and Urbosa. "And besides, we can't just let royalty live on the streets! I know we had a bad experience with Harumi, but I doubt the others are going to be like her."  
"Hey." Cole lowers his voice to a bare whisper and glances around in all directions in order to make sure nobody's looking. "Is it just me, or does that Ganondorf kinda give off..._**_serial _**_killer vibes?"  
"No _**_shit!" _**_she hisses back. "He killed my _**_fiancé _**_and now he's sleeping in my brother's room and stealing all of my blankets out of Misako's old room! Oh, there's some people on this planet I'd kill if murder was legal..."  
"Murder's legal in outer space," Lloyd blurts out from behind them. The two ninjas look at their friend with concern.  
"How'd you know that?" Cole asks.  
"Dad's search history," he casually responds as he turns around. "And you heard Uncle Wu. Treat our guests with respect, no matter how loud they snore or how many people they've killed."  
"Okay," Nya sneers, _**_"you _**_try and justify a murderer and a thief living in our home!"_  
You know that all of the rooms are far too small to fit you inside.  
You don't know where you're going to go now.

"Hey," Corky starts as you hear a loud roar from outside. "How 'ya going?"  
"I don't have a room to sleep in."  
"I'm sure that someone will be willing to share with 'ya!" Corky flies out in front of you and places her hands in yours. "Everyone on-board's been real good and kind to each other. Good and kind."  
"The only person who isn't sharing is in a room that has to be the size of a single-sized bed," you admit. "And we all know he wants to kill me."  
"Aw...[Y/N]!" She wraps her arms around you and squeezes you close. "Don't say that! He doesn't wanna kill 'ya, love!" She gives you a pat on the head. "On the contrary, he-"  
"Man down!" Misako yells as she carries Mario in. There's a deep gash in his stomach that's torn his overalls. He's barely moving or saying anything. The two pass you.  
"Wow," Corky decides. "For an old lady, she sure has muscles!"  
You hear a final roar, and then a chorus of elated cheers. You look outside.  
The Molduga is dead.  
Lloyd and Link stand over its corpse, victorious at their win.  
"And _stay _out of Ninjago!" Lloyd screams at the top of his lungs. He jumps off and lands on the ground next to Ganondorf. You watch in shock as he proceeds to give Lloyd a pat on the back. The ninja gives him a thumbs up in return.  
"What the actual fuck?" Corky mutters.  
"You took the words right outta my mouth," you agree.  
"I hope that wasn't a _swear _word I heard!" Wu barks from behind you. "Learn some _manners, _Corky."  
"What's tomorrow?"  
"Tuesday. Why?" In response to Wu's question, Corky gives him a wave.  
"See you next Tuesday!"  
She races off at the speed of light, cackling like a mad man.  
"Sugar honey iced tea-"  
"Don't you _dare _push it," he warns you.

**\- - -**

You stare at the jagged shards sticking out from the frame that once held a window in it. You sigh as the cold air breezes in through this wide gap, smacking you in the face. It's an avalanche of icy wind. You sigh.  
"Are you alright, sweetheart?"  
"Piss off," you hiss at Ganondorf. He frowns at you.  
"Excuse _me?!"  
_"You kicked me!"  
"You attacked first!"  
"Hey!" Misako shouts. The two of you look up at her. Her arms are crossed over her chest. "I'm sorry, but everyone's had it up to _here _with your constant bickering and fighting!" She raises one of her hands as high as she can. "The two of you are going to have to work something out, because _I'd_ like to wake up to another day like the rest of the living."  
"Koko?" you hear Garmadon calling from the end of the hall. "Are you alright?" She chokes back tears.  
"I'm fine, Garmadon," she calls back. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "Don't worry about me."  
"I want to go home," you decide.

"What?"  
Garmadon pokes his head into sight again.  
"You heard me." You shove Ganondorf away from you and begin to walk towards him. "Take me home."  
"You are a _child," _Garmadon hisses at you. "You do not speak to me like that."  
"I'm not speaking as a child," you protest. "I'm speaking as the princess of an entire country! This is abduction! You're holding me here against my will!"  
"You agreed to board the Destiny's Bounty," he argues. "We've taken you _all _into our care because we had no choice! It isn't _our _choice that we have to look after the most ungrateful, self-absorbed _bitch _in the Sixteen Realms! This is _madness!"_ You clench your hands into fists and go to back away. _"Get out of my sight, [L/N]!" _You jolt.  
"Leave her alone," Ganondorf warns him. He places an arm in front of you.  
"You have no right to be making the calls here," Garmadon sneers at him, "you bastard." His eyes land on you once more, and he begins to shout again; this time, attempting to shove you away. He narrowly misses you. _"Go before I give you something to cry about!"_ Your right leg is beginning to shake as you step back. You try to stop it, but the shaking sensation moves up to your right arm. And then the shaking seizes your left limbs.  
You can't move freely anymore.  
Your chest aches with every breath you take, deep breaths that threaten to tear your lungs open. Your hands are cold. They're tingling. You can't move. All you can see is the floor as it shakes. The light in the hall is flashing, plunging the place into darkness and then bringing it back into a blinding light. The only thing you can hear are your jagged, desperate gasps for air.  
And then it stops.  
You stare at your hands for the longest time.  
_What just happened? _you think to yourself. You look up at the three with tears welling in your eyes. Misako and Ganondorf can only stare at you with their jaws dropped and their eyes wide.  
"What just happened?!" you cry. Garmadon shakes his head before turning around and storming off.  
"The...the lights..." Misako whispers. "Did...did _you _do that?"  
"Mom? What's going on?"

Lloyd and Zelda are now standing where Garmadon once was. Link, Corky and Kylee are all behind the duo. They're carrying tubs of ice-cream in their arms.  
"She..." Misako turns to you. "The lights...they-"  
"It was like she was being possessed," Ganondorf tells them in a whisper.  
"Come with us," Zelda whispers to you as she holds out her hands. You're reluctant to step forwards, but you do so.  
"What's going on?" Wu snaps from behind them all.  
"We're taking Princess [Y/N] home," Misako responds in a quiet tone. He raises an eyebrow.  
"And we're going to compromise life as we know it in favour of her wishes?"  
"Wu!" she yells. "She was shaking because your brother was threatening her!"  
"And how did that start, hmm?"  
"Stop it!" Zelda screams at the two. "You're _scaring _her!"  
You become aware of the fact that you're clinging to her arm.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five || Twilight = Bad. Twilight Princess = Good.

Lloyd opens the door to a room that's quite large in size. A rather unkempt and messy bed with green sheets and blankets thrown on carelessly is by the window. There's a bedside table next to this bed, and then a two-person couch with a few more blankets strewn over it. Bags from the shopping trip are all piled on the end of the bed. He begins to take the bags off the bed, setting them all on the ground.  
"What are you doing?" you ask them quietly.  
"You can lie down if you want," Lloyd offers as he gestures to the bed. He takes note of all the blankets and quickly attempts to smooth them out.  
"It's awful what they've done," Zelda tells you. "It's not right to force someone to leave their home and then...what's that word you used before, Lloyd?"  
"Micromanage," he responds.  
"And then _micromanage _their life," she answers. She wraps her arms around you and holds you close. "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this."  
"Hey..." he starts. "Do you have a headache or anything, [Y/N]?" You shake your head. "Jay has panic attacks sometimes, and he gets headaches afterwards." He pauses for a moment. "How about you give your advisor a call? He's probably worried sick about you." You nod your head and take your new phone out of your pocket. True to her word, Violet had transferred all the data to the new device, and as an added bonus, your phone number remains the same as it was before. You head to the contacts app and press on Cavaliere's number.  
"I hope they're all okay," you whisper as you wait for the beeps.  
"Hello?" Birdie's father starts. "Princess? Are you alright?"  
You can't help but to cry into the phone in response to his familiar voice.

"...and it's just been a crazy couple of days," you conclude to your trusty advisor.  
"I can only imagine it would be," Cavaliere decides. You set down the spoon in your tub of ice-cream that you've been eating during the hour-long talk with your advisor. Lloyd had dug down into the depths of the kitchen's freezer in order to find your favourite flavour. During the time you'd spent chatting to him, you'd learned that he was travelling all over the globe in an attempt to find any of the Sages or Champions. "Birdena's said that an old man named Wu has been training her in Spinjitzu just now."  
"That's impossible," you assure him. "He's on-board the Destiny's Bounty right now-"  
You notice that it's rather quiet outside Lloyd's room.  
"Oh no..." you murmur. "You're right." You stop before adding on something else. "Wu said he was training people at his monastery today."  
"Then who's the man on this ship?" You gulp at Cavaliere's question.  
"I don't know. But nobody's talking. I'm gonna go and see what's happening."  
"Be careful," he warns you. "I'll call Birdena and tell her to tell this Wu what's happening."  
"Okay," you agree. "I will." You're about to hang up, but you think of something else to add on. "Cavaliere?"  
"Yes, Princess?"  
"When I was little...did lights use to flicker when I was scared or angry?"  
"Lights flickering when you were scared or angry?" he ponders. "Hmm...I don't remember very well. I'll call my wife and ask her. She _did _take lots of photos of you and your mother. We have copies of each one at our house."  
"Wait, really?!"  
"I'm afraid Isle Delfino is far too dangerous to for you to return home to at this point, Princess [Y/N]," he apologises. "Sindaco has gone mad with power...and he has a control over all of the Piantas and Nokis on the island. I don't know what's gotten into him, but he wants to kill us. But I promise that I'll find them one way or another. Goodbye, Princess."  
"See you later, Cavaliere," you respond, hanging up the call after those words. "I hope you can get them if you can."  
You hear the sound of glass shattering on the floor below.

You begin to creep down the stairs as slowly as you can. A new voice begins to yell from the source of the shattered glass.  
"Who are all you people?!" the voice, high and feminine in nature demands. The voice sounds rather cutesy and somewhat alien-like, you have to admit.  
"We could ask you the same question, _Oni," _Urbosa sneers back at the owner of the voice. You notice that the door of the room it's coming from is slightly ajar. You sneak over to it with the lightest of footsteps.  
"I'm not an Oni, for crying out loud!" she argues. "Didn't your stupid friend tell you what I was?"  
"H-hey, miss," Lloyd tells her in a calm voice. You peek inside the room, and there everyone is, sitting down with their hands over their heads. Ganondorf is the only exception to this rule; he's out cold on the floor. "It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you. We just want to know who you are and why you were pretending to be my uncle."  
"Yeah," Corky adds with equally wide eyes.  
"I woke up here, okay?" the voice snaps at them. "One moment, I was in my home world. And then the next, I wake up in some giant ice-block. And then I _finally _escape the thing, and then I'm in the middle of the Sunshine Realm with that bloody Gerudo yelling down my neck saying that he thought he killed me!"  
"Who..._him?"_ Kylee asks the owner of the voice as she points at the unconscious man lying face-first on the floor.  
"Yes!" she shrieks. "Who do you _think?"_  
"Looks like Lil' Miss Gremlin here's from the same time period as _Ganondork,_" she concludes. There's silence for a while, but then she speaks up again. "What? I'm trying to lighten the mood around here!"  
"Hey..." Lloyd starts again. "Why don't you put that thing down and come with me?"  
"No..." she mutters. "I want to know what year it is!"  
"It's 2020."  
"Who _are _you?" Zelda murmurs.  
"I believe that she may be a Twili," Misako explains.  
"A _what _now?" Mario asks.  
"So you know what I am," the voice sneers. "That doesn't send me_ home!"_ You carefully swing the door open and bring a finger up to your lips in order to tell the others to be quiet. They don't move; their eyes do all the talking for you. You walk towards the part of the room you can't see and then pounce right in front of the voice's supposed location.  
You're met with a blank wall.  
"Nice ventriloquism," you mutter. You go to turn around again.  
The biggest pair of yellow and orange eyes you've ever seen in your life stare right back at you.  
You scream.

You begin to back away into the door, but it's closed. You grab the handle behind your back and jiggle it around in a frenzied attempt to escape.  
It's locked.  
The thing in front of you appears to be female. Her body is a pale blue colour, with black patches that appear to resemble an outfit. Upon her head is a stone helmet that appears to have been carved with great care. She has bright orange hair in a ponytail with yellow ends. At most, she's the size of a child. She narrows her eyes at you. There's glowing blue markings on her arms and legs. She points at you with her teeth gritted. She has a single fang sticking out of the right side of her mouth.  
"So _you're_ the Princess of Daybreak," she murmurs. "Princess [Y/N], eh?"  
"How do you know who I am?" you calmly ask her as you draw your sword out and point it at her.  
"So the prophecy is true, then." She turns towards the others, who still have their hands over their heads as if she's aiming a gun at them. She then glances at you. "It explains why those Oni conquered my home and turned me into this..._thing _again!" She curls her hands up into fists. "I saw a mechanical man walking within the boundaries of my home, unaffected by the twilight. How do you explain that?!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" you plead.  
"I think she's talking about Zane, Princess," Misako suggests.  
"Or P.I.X.A.L," Lloyd adds on.  
"She specified a _man." _Garmadon, like all the others, are glaring at the imp.  
"Who are you?" Zelda demands. "And what do you want with [Y/N]?"  
"Oh, I could use _any _old Oni," the imp assures her, taking a moment to inspect her nails. "But if I hold the Oni most _dear _to the Overlord, than perhaps I can free my people again!" She scowls before turning to Ganondorf. "Oh...how that fool escaped is beyond me. His spirit is here, lively and fresh...in person. Yet...his body remains buried beneath your Earth."  
"Didn't you Twili ever learn us Oni were immortal?" Garmadon sneers at her.  
"We _learnt, _alright. They've turned my people to stone! And the mechanical man froze me with the hand of snow!"  
"The hand of snow?" Peach ponders. "What's the hand of snow?" The imp begins to growl at the rest of you under her breath, and with each passing second, her eyes narrow and her teeth become more bared.  
"Don't you _dare _touch them!" you shout as you step in front of them. She presses her hands together before separating them, revealing a black orb of smoke that projects red-hot electricity. This energy blasts out of her hands, hurling straight for your head. You cross your arms over your face and brace for impact.  
It never comes.  
Slowly, you begin to open your eyes.  
Standing in front of you are Lloyd and Ganondorf.

"You stay away from her," Lloyd warns as he grabs her hand and pulls her forward. Around her neck, he clamps the collar you'd seen the Ninjagians give Ganondorf when he was imprisoned on your island. She almost immediately attempts to create another orb to smack Lloyd in the face with, but it's no use. She screams and opts to kick him in a place that shall not be named so early on in this story. Lloyd curls over and winces.  
"That hurt..." he whispers, his face scrunched up in pain.  
"That's gonna leave a mark," Kylee decides. As the others make sure that Lloyd's alright, Ganondorf crouches down by the imp's side and picks her up by the wrist. She stares at the ground in despair.  
"My people..." she whimpers. _"My people..."  
_"I will not have you attacking her like some untamed beast, Midna," he warns her. She tries to wriggle her wrist free from his grip. "She is the one who will be defeating the Overlord. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
"Oi!" Corky barks at him. "Put her down, 'ya dick-head!" Ganondorf is quick to turn towards the tiny Bonneter, letting go of Midna as he does so.  
"Leave her alone," Lloyd sighs.  
"You need to stop fighting everyone," Zelda warns Ganondorf. He continues to glare at Corky.  
"I wonder if they'd defend you as swiftly if they _knew."_  
And in his typical cape-swishing fashion, he leaves.

"What's _his _problem?" Midna mutters as she stands up and wipes the dust off her arms and legs. The others glare at her with their eyebrows raised. "What?"  
"I don't know who you are," Lloyd decides, "but you're creeping everyone out." And with that, he picks her up and begins to walk out of the room.  
"Let _go _of me, you stupid boy!" she yells.  
"What was _that _all about?" Misako asks. You shake your head and stand up.  
"Let's go back to the monastery," you mutter.  
"Can't argue with you there," Corky agrees. Mario helps the others up, and you walk out. Kylee follows you out.  
"Is...Ganondorf okay?" she inquires in a low voice to you.  
"I'm going to ask him," you explain.  
"Yeah...that might be the way to go." She gives you a pat on the back and offers you a smile. "Good luck!"


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six || OWO, SHIP DEVELOPMENT.

You stand at the front of his door and raise your hand. You want to knock on the door, but there's something telling you not to.  
_Maybe he wants to be left alone, _a voice in your head assures you.  
_Knock, knock.  
_You quickly draw your hand away. _"Why did I do it?" _you mutter to yourself.  
"What do you _want_, Princess?" Ganondorf mumbles from the other side of the door.  
_What am I supposed to tell him? _You frown at the thought of speaking again.  
"If you don't have anything to do," he warns you with a hiss, "then go bother someone else."  
"No!" you assure him. "I wanted to make sure you're alright." The door opens the _slightest _bit. He peers at you from inside.  
"You aren't here to do that strange _light _thing at me...are you?" he frowns.  
"What light thing?" you ask.  
"When Garmadon-"  
Your face falls.  
"Oh. _That _light thing. No...I'm not." He opens the door so that you can see his face. He appears to be rather tired. "Was I...uh...um...ah..._sorry." _You find yourself looking down at the ground. "Was I interrupting your sleep?"  
"Can't sleep," he mumbles. "Haven't slept since I woke up from that _horrendous _little party." He swings the door right open. "The others are scaring you, aren't they?"  
"Kinda."

You sit at the edge of his bed as he stretches his arms and takes a seat next to you. It's _still _absolutely terrifying how large he is for a person.  
_Well, _you assure yourself, _this room's tiny size probably isn't good, either.  
_"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asks as he leans back against the wall.  
"Why did you stop me from drinking that thing Kylee ordered last night?"  
"I bet you've never drank in your _life, _sweetheart." He turns to face you. "You would've had a shit night."  
"You didn't _have_ to drink it, you know." You watch on as Ganondorf begins to laugh at you.  
"I _didn't. _But that doesn't mean I _shouldn't _have." You roll your eyes.  
"Was my mother like you?"  
"Fortunately not." He closes his eyes. A smile begins to creep across his face at the thought. "Ah...she was a _beautiful_ young lass. Had the smile of the goddesses. And she was pure hearted whenever I saw her face. There aren't as many mothers in the world who were as kind or understanding as she was..." His smile begins to fade. "It was _quite _the shame that she chose to be with a man who didn't deserve her."  
"What was he like?"  
"There's a reason few speak of him, Princess [Y/N]." By now, he's frowning. He lowers his voice to a murmur. "There's few in this world who are truly insane enough to toy with him."  
"But you've met him, right?" you inquire. He shakes his head.  
"Once."  
"And when was that?"  
"The day your mother died."

He stares at the closed door before the two of you. He's awfully quiet now, as if there's more than he's letting on.  
"It was the day of your seventh birthday, and your mother had presumed the Overlord to be dead. And she wished for you to meet me...and had arranged for my spirit to be allowed outside of the Twilight Realm until the sun set over Isle Delfino." He stares at the palms of his hands and smiles. "I...I was elated to be there. There was something about being in a place where the Sun's rays brushed across your face...the simple sea breeze in the air instead of the cruel, harsh winds of the Twilight Realm. And I never wanted to leave."  
"What led up to it?" you ask him. You're unaware of just how quiet your voice has become.  
"You'd gone missing for a while," he explains. You chuckle a bit at the memory. You do remember how good your day had been before it had all happened.  
"I think Birdie and I were Blooper Surfing at Ricco Harbour," you tell him. "It's _pretty _dangerous, now that I look back at it."  
"In hindsight, I'm glad that you weren't there to hear the screaming from that house," he murmurs. "While I have committed equally horrendous crimes myself...I wouldn't wish that upon _any_ child." He goes to speak further, but he can't.  
There's something about the way he's frozen that haunts you.  
His hands are reaching out for a woman who hasn't been here for eleven years. His mouth is slightly parted as he murmurs her name.  
_"[M/N]."_  
"I know she died in a fire," you whisper, "but I...I never knew she died in pain." He raises a hand to one of your temples and gently holds it there.  
And you can see it.

The normally clear, fresh air of Pianta Village, covered in a thick haze of black smoke. The Piantas standing at the house, watching on in terror as they desperately attempt to dowse the flames of the burning fire in water. Standing there in horror as the flames only heighten in intensity and size. The ribbons of red, yellow and orange, tearing through the skies.  
And the two Piantas you inevitably recognise as Birdie's mother and Mayor Sindaco walking away from the back of the house, keys in hand.  
"She was helplessly trapped inside the old mayor's house as its walls were burned to a crisp." His eyes are wide, desperate to avoid staring at you. "She'd gone inside to get something she'd kept in there for you. But those traitorous friends of hers had told the Overlord of my presence. He could not leave his island...so he made a deal to never bring harm to their children if they executed [M/N] on his behalf. The guards told me that the place had burned down after an oil fire started in the kitchen. Those...those _traitors _locked the doors so she couldn't escape."  
"But...why?" you whisper. "Birdie's mother was my mother's best _friend."  
_"Fear, [Y/N]." Ganondorf looks up at you with a completely stoic and serious expression. _"Fear. _They were terrified that he would kill them for not telling them of our forbidden love." You watch as his gaze drifts to the ground. "I'd ran inside to save her. I was...I still _am _immortal. So it wasn't a problem if I got burnt. I found her on the floor with a knife in her stomach. I could hear her...breathing. It sounded like the breaths you hear when you_ know _the person taking them is going to die. And in her injured haze, she looked up to me. Raised her hand to my face and gave me a smile. She still looked beautiful...even when her face was tarnished with ash and soot. With her dying breath...she told me that she knew she wasn't going to make it." He reaches into the pocket of his trousers. "She wanted me to deliver her gift to you. I refused. I told her that I'd find her-_you, _and that she'd be alright...and that she wasn't going to die that day. She...she died there in my arms." He takes his hand out of his pocket and returns his stare at you. "[Y/N]...you ran away that day when I carried her out of the building. And I searched all over to find you. I did find you, but the sun was setting over your kingdom and I was forced to make a hasty return to the Twilight Realm. Hold out your hand." You oblige, and he places something in your open palms. You look down at what he's left you.  
It's a little dolphin hair-clip, made of the finest silver and aquamarine.  
You stare at it for a while.  
"Sindaco and Cavaliere told me that she'd left toys and books at the castle for me," you murmur. "But...this was her present?" You're about to ask him if he's lying, but you can see his eyes, filled to the brim with tears. Just seeing him there...possibly one of the most violent and aggressive men you've ever met in your life...in _tears?  
_You're speechless as he composes himself faster than Birdie during an all-you-can-eat buffet. Once more, he's calm and collected, not showing _any _sign of weakness. He takes the clip from your hands and takes a front lock of your hair in his hands. You stare at the [H/C] strands as he clips this lock of hair down with the hair-clip. He backs away for a moment to look at you.  
"I'm sorry it took eleven years to deliver her gift to you," he apologises. He stares at you for a while before throwing his arms around you. For a while, he doesn't really move, and the motions of his chest when he breathes assures you that he's still alive.  
"It's okay," you assure him. "I...just...I'm not sure how to..._y'know, _when you punched me-"  
"I did it because you had the aggression of your father when you attacked me," he murmurs. "I regretted it...because I realised that I had just laid a hand upon the daughter of my-"  
"Yo!" Kylee shouts from outside. "We're back at the monastery, and oh _boy."  
_"You're in deep water with Uncle Wu for beating the shit out of [Y/N]," Lloyd advises. "Just a heads up, G."  
"No," you protest as you open the door and stare at the two. "I started the fight. Don't get him in trouble because of what I did." Kylee raises an eyebrow.  
"It's...a bit _late_ for that," he admits. "I'll see what I can do, [Y/N]." The two walk away, and you turn back to Ganondorf.  
The complete and utter look of gratitude on his face is one you never thought you'd see in your life.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Seven || Come Dine With Me: Ninjago Edition

With dinner on the books, everyone's been given chores to complete as Urbosa and Mipha try their hand at cooking tonight's dinner. Kylee is with Bowser Jnr and Saria in the courtyard. The three of them are sweeping it down with wooden brooms. Zelda and Misako are taking a close look at the tapestry and discussing its contents like old friends. Corky and Cappy are busy helping Daruk and Birdie move stuff around by telling them where to put the heavy stuff Wu's gotten them to carry onto the Destiny's Bounty.  
"Uh...I think you need to go left," Cappy explains.  
"No, your _other _left!"  
"You guys are just confusin' me here!" Daruk sighs.  
"Which way?!" Birdie snaps at them.  
The two Bonneters are quiet as they point right.  
Inside the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Lloyd and Garmadon are having a "friendly" talk to Midna. Peach and Pauline are chattering like old friends as they set the dining room table. Ronin, Mario, Bowser, Cole and Nabooru are pretending to sort through scrolls and books for Misako, but Ronin and Mario are _really _teaching the others how to play blackjack as they wager things like money and odd bits and pieces they've found around the Destiny's Bounty. Wu's off somewhere having a talk with Link. And you? Well, _you're_ helping Ganondorf wrangle Fridge into his cage.

You hold the wooden cage in your hands and stare at Fridge with narrowed eyes. His beady eyes wait for you to flinch in order to find a path to escape. Behind the chicken, Ganondorf is creeping forwards with his arms stretched out. He doesn't _dare _make a sound. His eyebrows are lowered in concentration. It's amazing how quiet he's trying to be.  
And it's terrifying at the same time.  
"Wu said that you need to get into your cage," you tell Fridge.  
Fridge clucks and backs away.  
_Ha! _you think. _Idiot!  
_You begin to close in towards Fridge. "I don't think anyone needs to make that old man angry, Fridge," you warn the chicken. "Get inside the cage, please." Ganondorf takes another careful, thought-out step towards him.  
The floorboards creak.  
Fridge's body glows blue as his feathers erupt into a fury of crackling lightning. He charges towards you, and you hold up your hands. The nasty sting you're met with feels like someone's electrocuted you with one of those prank gifts where it looks like a packet of gum. You shriek in pain as you're zapped again and again. With each sting, you begin to feel woozier. You glance at the mirror in the living room and frown at your hair, which is sticking up on its ends. You glance back at Ganondorf with a defeated sigh, expecting him to not have much more luck.  
He's carrying Fridge in his hands, seemingly unaffected as the creature attempts to zap the heck out of him.  
"What the..." you murmur. "How are you doing that?"  
"My people are numb to the harsh sting of lightning," he explains to you with a smile on his face. "Or it could be the crown I wear that grants me complete resistance to any shock." He picks up the cage and stuffs Fridge inside. He glares at Ganondorf and _hisses, _which you can't help but frown at.  
"Are you sure that thing's a chicken?" you mutter.  
"He'll be tomorrow's _lunch_ if he isn't careful," Ganondorf threatens, more to Fridge than you.  
"Speaking of dinner," a voice says behind you, "everybody's been waiting for you." You glance up to see Link and Wu standing there. Wu takes the cage from Ganondorf's hands. "I hope Fridge wasn't too much of a problem for you two."  
You raise an eyebrow at the old Ninjagian.

Everyone's gathered at the table, and most people are chattering away in threes or fours as they eat the quite delectable radish soup that Mipha's made. You'd talk with Birdie, but she's ignoring you. Corky's busy listening to Daruk's account of being chased around as a kid by dogs. And it seems that Kylee's too shy at the moment to speak with anyone.  
"Where's Urbosa, dear?" Misako asks Mipha. The Zora looks up from her plate.  
"Uh...she's still preparing food in the kitchen," she whispers. "She isn't finished with dessert."  
"Dessert?!" Bowser Jnr exclaims. _"Yeah!"  
_"Calm down, son," Bowser warns him as the child proceeds to jump around in his seat. You stare at your hands for a while.  
_Did I really make the lights change when Garmadon yelled at me? _you ask yourself.  
"So..." Ronin starts as he cracks open a can of beer. "Heard you all got intoxicated at Skylor and Turner's new club."  
"It was Dad's idea," Lloyd explains.  
"How'd you get in, anyway?" Misako frowns at him.  
"Eh, Karlof was the bouncer." She shakes her head at his response.  
_"Seriously," _Ronin adds on as he takes out his old and clunky BorgPhone 4s so that you can all see the screen. "You guys are _all _over Chirp now." You take the phone out of his hands and take a look at the news section.  
"Are our political leaders irresponsible?" you read in disbelief. Zelda spits out her water in shock.  
_"What?!" _she demands. "How can _anyone _say that about us?!"  
"It's called the Internet, sweetheart," Ronin assures her as he snatches his phone back from you and pockets it. "Trust me, there's always _one _person complainin' on there like their opinion matters."  
"Uh...Link?" Lloyd asks as he holds out his own phone. "You're a _meme_, dude." The Hylian stares at the screen before letting out a shout of surprise.  
Sure enough, the same blue-tinted photo of him sitting against a wall and sadly staring off into the distance is all over Chirp.

"When you're invited to a party but there's no dogs to pet..." Nya bursts into an uncontrollable fit of laughter at the caption.  
"I always save Zelda," Nabooru recites, "but when will Zelda save me?" Cole cracks up laughing at that one, and she can't help but smile.  
"Is this what Ninjago finds funny?" Ganondorf whispers to Wu.  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
"Oh my _goodness!" _Nya gasps. "Don't say that next one out _loud_, Lloyd..." He reads it out loud anyway, presumably because he hasn't read it beforehand.  
"When your friends drag you out to a party and you just sit there in the corner of the living room while they all have-" Lloyd raises an eyebrow, clears his throat and corrects the intended word to something else. "A rap battle."  
"What's so bad about a rap battle?" Junior ponders. Nya shakes her head and wraps her arms around him, being sure to cover his ears.  
"Don't you worry, Junior!" she squeaks.  
_"A rap battle..." _Bowser murmurs.  
"Don't be silly," Cole decides, "wrap your-"  
"Not around the _children!" _Peach pleads. You stretch your arms and neatly put your cutlery in a vertical position as to tell the chef that you've enjoyed the meal. An idea sprouts in your head.  
"I've just got to go to the restroom," you lie. Wu nods his head, and you begin to walk out of the room. They're all chattering so loudly that they don't notice that you've closed the door behind them and are sitting right out the front of it.

"That was a great dinner, Mipha!" Bowser compliments.  
"Th-_thank _you!" she stammers. You can picture her face being bright red. Everyone thanks her, and this goes on for a while before the chatter dims down a bit.  
It seems they're now having a group discussion.  
"So..." Ronin tells someone in a sly and cunning tone. "What are everyone's thoughts on Princess [Y/N]?"  
"Hmm..." Everyone's quiet for a while as they consider how to answer his question.  
"She's _alright, _I guess," Junior answers bluntly.  
"That's _mean!" _Saria protests. There's a bit of laughter, and then some of the adults start to answer Ronin's question.  
"She's the most dramatic person I've ever laid eyes upon," Garmadon proudly tells the others. There's a few scoffs and the sound of someone's chair dragging across the ground.  
"She _wasn't _being dramatic," Ganondorf hisses. "And you _know _it." You aren't sure why, but the mere fact that he's just backed you up is enough to bring a triumphant smile to your face.  
"Ooh!" Nabooru teases him. "Are you _defending _a _woman?!"  
"Ooh!" _everyone calls out in a taunting way.  
"You'd all better stop before I force you all six feet under!"  
"I _so _ship you two, though!" Nya assures him. "You two are cute together!"  
"That's what _I _was thinking, though!" Cole agrees.  
"That's gross..." Corky mutters. "She _just _turned eighteen, didn't she? And _he_ looks like he's about forty-something!" There's even more laughter. "I mean, love who you _wanna_, it's 2020. But three days ago, this conversation would have been illegal, you know." This time, the laughter's through the roof. You can't believe what they're talking about.  
"Do you like her, mister?" Junior ponders.  
"Well, I-" But Ganondorf is cut off.  
"Of _course _he does!" Daruk practically yells at the others. "Don't think I've seen him take his eyes off her _once!"  
_"Not gonna lie," Lloyd declares. "I could see you two becoming a thing."  
"Why would someone as beautiful as her think that someone as unattractive of me is worthy of her attention?" Ganondorf demands in a frantic panic.  
"Dude," Cole tells him. "You _literally _have a kid. You've done the do with a woman _before, _I presume?" Junior and Saria snicker at Cole's question.  
"And?! She's-"  
"Aw!" Zelda beams. "Just _look _at him! Ganondorf's _blushing!"  
"Aw!" _all the girls and women coo at him. This is of course with the exception of your friend.  
"Mother of _Dinraal," _Ganondorf hisses at them. "I can't be with the daughter of a woman I've had romantic _relations _with!"  
"You slept with her _mom?!" _Lloyd practically shouts.  
_"No! _She didn't want to! Not out of wedlock, she didn't!"  
"So you were going to marry her?" Nabooru inquires.  
"I never got to," he murmurs. "She...she died before I had the chance to ask her to be my wife."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, man," Cole apologises to him.  
"The past is in the past," Wu tells everyone.  
"But there's always the future," Misako adds on.  
"Why don't you just ask her out?" Bowser suggests. "Y'know, like take her on a date and maybe take her back to your place and...have a _rap _battle?"  
"No," Ganondorf snaps at them all. "I'm _flattered_ you all think that she desires me in that way, but I'm sure her father would have a choice few words to say at the matter. _Look _at me!" You stand away from the door and pretend to walk back, stepping on the ground lightly and then making the steps louder in progression to feign your return from the bathroom. You swing the door open and notice them all jerk up in their seats. Ganondorf is standing up, his face as red as a tomato. You can _tell _he wants to run away.  
"What'd I miss?" you ask as you take a seat.  
"Nobody talked while you were away," Birdie lies to you. You nod your head.  
You still can't believe what's just been said at the table.

Urbosa walks in with a look of utter defeat on her face. "I'm sorry." She slings a tea towel over her shoulder. "But I'm afraid that the fruitcake is _ruined."  
_"It's okay!" Nya assures her. "There's always tomorrow!"  
"Thank you," she says with a smile.  
"Come," Wu advises her. "Sit. I need to have a discussion with _all _of you." She obliges, and you all turn your attention towards Wu.  
"What _is _it, Sensei?"  
"It's Midna, I'm afraid," he sighs. "There is truth to her story, and that is what I want to discuss with you." Everyone leans in closely to hear what he has to say. "There have been invasions in all Sixteen Realms by the Oni. It has ranged from petty crimes and mild inconveniences to brutality and mass homicide."  
"Mass _homicide," _Lloyd repeats in disbelief. It's unbelievable to think about.  
And you can't help but recall what _one _Oni did in the train up to New Ninjago City last night.  
"As the ruler of the Realm of the Departed," he continues, "Midna had been dealing with an onslaught of new arrivals in mass numbers prior to what Misako discovered was the initiation of her cryogenic slumber."  
"He's right," a voice sneers from the door. You all look up to see Midna floating in the air, one of her fists clenched. "I've been frozen for ten thousand years in this stupid _imp _form, and it's all that mechanical man's fault!"  
"It seems that in this realm," Wu continues, "one's age at death is the marker of their final physical age. That is how quite a few of you remain the age you are yet maintain youthful appearances."  
"But most of them have started aging again," Zelda protests.  
"Ah," he assures her, "but that is because their bodies are _whole _once more."  
"The long story short," Misako explains, "we now know that Zane is trapped in the Realm of the Departed."  
"It's the _Twilight _Realm," Midna hisses.  
"There may be others trapped there, too," she adds on, choosing to ignore the imp's snapping and arguing with people. "As Midna is from the capital of this realm, it is safe to assume Zane was or still _is_ there, too. It is _vital _that we find the Sunshine Realm's equivalent location, and enter it utilising Traveller's Tea."  
"So...would it be easier to find everyone who's in the Twilight Realm without any time travel?" Lloyd inquires. "You know, seeing as they don't age while they're in there?"  
"Correct," she confirms. "I've determined that the place we need to travel to is in the south-west region of Hyrule."  
"Isn't it a coincidence that this final Oni Warlord we've been hearing so much about is buried there?" Cole asks. "Wasn't his name Hatred or something?" You can see Ganondorf's glare in the corner of your eye.  
"Yeah...why did the mask look like a girl?" Lloyd adds on. "Is there something we're missing here?"  
"Not many people know of his resting place," Misako admits, "and it is _not _in the Gerudo Desert. I doubt that even _Ganondorf _knows where he is buried. That information lies with only one person."  
"That's just stellar," Kylee mutters. "I bet they're dead."  
"Why are _you _complaining?" Nabooru demands. "The last time _I _checked, you aren't even a _part _of this prophecy."  
"I still want to go home," she protests.  
"I have been looking to intercept those trying to unearth Ganondorf's body from beneath-"  
Misako stops dead in her tracks.  
There's a dart in her neck.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Eight || 【ｈａｃｋｅｒｇｉｒｌ】

Misako falls face-first into her plate. Everyone jumps and clutches at their necks. Zelda frowns and picks up her tablet, which is beeping furiously.  
"It says that the Ninjagian Sage of Light is right here," she tells everyone.  
"Huh..._that's _funny," Wu admits as Lloyd proceeds to start dialling for an ambulance. "I don't see anyone else here."  
You look up to see someone standing in the rafters.  
It's a masked assailant in a white, hooded cloak with sleeves. You can tell she's a woman from her figure. She's wearing a matching bodysuit that appears to be futuristic, thin and metallic in appearance. She's got a garter on her upper thigh that appears to hold several throwing knives in place. The mask on her face is a Venetian mask with pale, blue lips, a white face and silver jester triangles all around it. You can only _just_ see a pair of emerald irises beneath the mask. She's dressed in high-heeled boots, and honestly, you have to commend her for being able to creep around up there without making a peep.  
"Oh!" you shout. "Up there!"  
Everyone looks up, and she drops down onto the table.  
She stomps on Bowser's hand before holding out her arm. There's a vambrace that appears to be technological in nature, complete with a screen. A silver crossbow materialises in her hand, and she loads it with an arrow before pointing it at Lloyd's head. She fires it, but instead of hitting its intended target, it strikes Midna's calf.  
_"Ow!" _she shrieks.  
There's a flurry of hands and one end of Wu's staff trying to trip up this mysterious woman, but no matter what anybody does, she remains standing on the table. Dishes fly everywhere she kicks her feet. She points the crossbow at you.  
"You," the woman says with a text-to-speech voice coming from the vambrace. "My master wants you."  
But before she has the chance to hit you with an arrow, she disappears into a flurry of pixels.  
"Where'd she go?!" Mario shouts as Peach cowers next to him in complete and utter fear.  
"What in Hyrule was _that?!" _Urbosa demands.  
"Mom's waking up," Lloyd whispers to Wu. The old sensei lifts up her hand and lets go of it, watching it flop back onto the table with no resistance whatsoever.  
"Hmm...the person appears to have drugged her with a heavy sedative." He glances around. "I am unsure how long the effects will last for."  
"We need to get _out _of here," Kylee whispers.  
"I second that," Zelda agrees.  
Everyone stands up in a prompt manner and pushes in their chairs.  
"Where do you think you're all going?" Wu frowns.  
"Away from _here, _man," Bowser murmurs. Lloyd carries Midna in his arms as he passes his uncle.  
"We've gotta go and find Zane," Lloyd tells Wu. "He might know where at least one other person is."  
"Why...why is the back of my leg hurting?" Midna murmurs to him.  
"Hold on, kid," he assures her.  
"I'm...over ten thousand years old..."

**\- - -**

You're sitting in the living room of the Destiny's Bounty as Lloyd inspects the arrow that Midna was struck with. Peach and Mario are in another room as they tend to the arrow wound she sustained. Kylee's pacing up and down the room; Bowser Jnr watches her in curiosity from the rug as he plays with a couple of toy cars. Bowser and Zelda are sitting on the sofa and watching the television. You're sitting in the armchair and chatting with Lloyd.  
"I...don't know how someone got a hold of it..." Kylee murmurs.  
"Got a hold of what?" Lloyd asks him.  
"The TeleCuff on her arm," she responds. "It's my friend's technology." She holds up her robotic arm. "My one's built into my arm, so people can't steal it without ripping the whole arm out of its socket. But nobody else on my team has any artificial limbs, so theirs could be stolen easily."  
"So it's someone from your world?"  
"I've never seen that outfit on anyone from my team," she admits. "It's kinda _Tron-_esque, if you ask me."  
"Huh?" Junior asks. "What's that?"  
"It's a movie," she explains. "If I can find my friend, she has it on her phone. Maybe you could watch it one time!"  
"That'd be cool!" he beams. Lloyd hands Kylee the arrow. She turns it in her hands.  
"Where's this from?"  
"It's from my sister's crossbow," she admits. "But that wasn't her there. We're identical twins, and that woman there was taller than me." Her fingers brush across the side of the arrow. "I'm worried something's happened to my sister...and the others, too. I just wish there was a way to know where they all were..."  
"Destiny's Bounty taking off in five minutes," Nya's voice addresses the crew from the bridge.  
"I'm sure they can't be far," Zelda decides. "Didn't you say you landed in the Sea of Sand and then snuck onto a flight to Isle Delfino?"  
"It was a mission involving me and my seven teammates," she tells him. "They're not without their powers...but not all of them work well by themselves."  
"We just have to keep an eye out on the news," he assures her. She smiles.  
"While she was on the table, I scanned her," she explains. "She's not my sister, but there was something blocking me from getting her genetic signature. Normally, we have it there for identification purposes, but she's clearly _bypassed _it somehow, which is strange considering my friend didn't include a string of code to toggle it on and off."  
"What in Morton's name is she talking about?" Bowser whispers to Zelda.  
"None of our satellites are in this world," she continues like everyone's clinging on to her every word. "It's _frustrating, _because it means that I can't track down the others, and I bet _someone's _gonna die, and-"  
"Hey," Lloyd tells her as he places a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find them. Nothing's impossible."  
"Yeah, right," she mumbles.  
"I'm talking to a video game character," he assures her.  
"And I'm talking to the live action version of some toy," she protests. "I mean...you guys would _freak _if you saw yourselves in my world!"  
"She talks a lot," Bowser Jnr declares in an embarrassingly loud voice. Thankfully, she doesn't hear this.  
"I might go and see if anyone needs help," you tell everyone as you stand up. You're about to walk out of the room when you see Link and Saria running into the room, laughing their heads off as they carry an uncaged Fridge into the room. The chicken hisses at you, and you jump back in shock.  
"Aw, _fuck _that!" Kylee shouts. Everyone scatters like Creepers in Minecraft when they see a cat.  
"You two come _back_ here with Fridge!" Wu shouts from the hall. Saria's giggles fill the air with a warm atmosphere.

**\- - -**

You've never really been on the bottom floor of the Destiny's Bounty, and you're curious to explore. It's much darker in the lower floors of the Bounty. In fact, the entire bottom floor is dedicated to a storage unit filled with extra supplies, such as spare fuel, cleaning supplies, non-perishables and other stuff of the sort. You can hear giggling from behind a giant stack of canned soda. There's a burp and then more laughter.  
"Hello?!" you call out.  
"Shit!" Cole swears. He pokes his head up from behind the stack of cans. You can see his gi slung over an unused boxing bag nearby. He spots you and rubs at the nape of his neck. _"Hey, _sport! What brings _you _here?"  
"What are you doing back there?" you ask him.  
"Nothing!" he assures you in a panicked voice as he snatches his gi and throws it on. He ducks back down and whispers something.  
"What?!" As you shout, you discover that Lloyd is standing next to you.  
"Hey, [Y/N]," he grins. "Is Cole stealing food again?" You watch as Nabooru's head pokes out from behind the large stack of soda. Her hair appears to be rather dishevelled, with her red locks all over the place. She covers her chest with her arms, and you cover your mouth with your hand.  
"I was just coming here to find my brother," she lies.  
"But Ganondorf's in the bridge with Nya, Pauline and Urbosa," he argues. "Are you two-"  
"No!" Cole shouts, still hidden behind the stack of cans. "We're...uh...having a _rap _battle!" Lloyd's jaw drops as he wheezes with laughter. "No, we're genuinely having a rap battle! We're roasting each other and making fun of our bars and-"  
"You _naughty _man," she scolds him with a smirk on his face as she pinches his ear and pulls him up. "Why are you lying to them?" You turn to Lloyd and stare at him for a while.  
"I think we should go," he whispers to you. You nod your head and go back to the staircase. You quickly turn around and run up.

You're heading back towards the living room when you hear Birdie talking to someone on the phone from Nya's room. You're about to walk in, but the words you hear from her are enough to stop you.  
"...I know, Dad," she sighs. "I know she's part of something bigger than Isle Delfino. But don't you think this charade has been going on long enough? People are _dying, _Dad!"  
"Charade?" you murmur to yourself. You lean your ear against the door.  
"It's not a charade, Birdena!" you can hear Cavaliere protest. "Sindaco has taken over [Y/N]'s position, and he's going to kill your mother if any of you return!"  
"You know, that Gerudo man's been spewing nothing but _shit _to her while nobody's around," she snaps. "He's trying to get in her pants by pretending he actually cares about her. He's saying that Mom and Sindaco killed [Y/N]'s mom because some spirit told them to, and I don't believe it _one _bit."  
"How do you know that?" he snaps.  
"Because...because _I _did it!"  
Your heart stops.  
"Birdie..." you whisper. You reach into your pocket and take out the necklace she'd gotten you for your birthday. "No..."  
Your stomach begins to sink.  
"What do you mean?" he hisses. "Birdena, those sorts of allegations can lead to your imprisonment...or even worse, your _execution!"  
_"I'm _sorry, _Dad," she whispers. "They made me do it."  
Tears well in your eyes.  
You can't believe what she's saying.  
Or why she, for the most part, is completely calm while saying it.  
"[Y/N]? _There _you are!"

Urbosa pulls you away from the door with a smile on her face. Most of her cuts and scrapes are bandaged up in gauze wraps. Over the top of the new set of pyjamas you'd helped her pick out, she's wearing a fluffy dressing gown. The colour reminds you of fairy floss.  
"Nya's found you a room to share with-" She pauses when she sees the tears in your eyes. "Whatever's the matter, Princess?" You bring your hands to your mouth and try to hide the trembling bottom lip from her sight. "[Y/N]?"  
"She...she killed her," you whisper. Her lips close and form a downward curl. Her eyebrows are turned up in concern, and she holds her arms out. You don't really move yourself, you just find yourself walking into her open arms. Your head rests against her torso, and she furls her arms around you in a protective manner. "Mayor Sindaco wants to _kill _me."  
"I'm sorry you have to deal with that," she murmurs. And so the two of you just stand there in silence, frozen in time.  
Quiet.  
Still.  
You look at your tears on the palms of your hands. They're normal, human tears. No glowing, no staining, _nothing_. Perhaps it's the result of such a combination. A Light Deity and her dark counterpart. Your parents.  
"It's been a long day," she decides. "I have no doubt that rest would be a good idea for you." She goes to brush your hair out of your face when she sees something. "Huh. Dolphins are rather intelligent creatures, you know?" You nod your head. "Being from the desert myself, I've never seen one in person. But who knows? Tomorrow is another day."  
"Yeah," Lloyd adds on from behind you. The two of you turn around to see the green-clad ninja standing there. "We'll be sailing on the Gerudo Sea for the next couple of days. Mom wanted you all to know that there's gonna be some rough seas tonight because of a hurricane _way _up north from our position."  
"There's a _sea _named after your tribe?" you ask as you look up at Urbosa. She frowns.  
"This is the first _I'm _hearing of it," she admits. "Well, I suppose that I should take you to your room now."


	31. Chapter Twenty-Nine || and they were ~   ｒ　ｏ　ｏ　ｍ　ｍ　ａ　ｔ　ｅ　ｓ   ~

You follow Urbosa into a rather large room near the top deck. There's a plush, fluffy rug on the floor. There's a set of six bed bunks all attached to the walls, enough for twelve people to sleep comfortably. You can also see four closets built into the walls, drawers that appear to be built underneath each bed, a large television mounted to the wall and beautiful curtains that dim the dying sunlight ever so slightly. The window behind said curtains allows one to oversee the entire deck. Mipha and Peach are both sitting on the floor and braiding pieces of very colourful wool together in order to make what appear to be friendship bracelets.  
"This is where most of the women and girls have been staying," she explains to you. "I do believe that Nya was sharing her room with Zelda until...what happened?"  
"A water pipe burst," Peach answers her. "Mario's fixing it as best as he can."  
"Who else is in here?" you inquire.  
"Well, Nya and Zelda will be in here now," she explains, "and I do believe that Saria and your Bonneter friend are in here as well."  
"Ooh!" Peach adds on. "And Nabooru, Pauline and Kylee, as well!"  
"...Nabooru, Pauline and Kylee," you murmur as you count up everyone that's been mentioned or implied on your hands. "That's eleven. Who else?"  
"I _believe _it's that Twili girl," Mipha tells you. You're _kind _of glad that Birdie isn't in here. After all, if what she's said is true, then-  
"Girls?" You watch as Misako pops her head in through the open door. "If there's anything you need, be sure to pop into the bridge. Ronin, Birdie and Daruk are taking tonight's night shift."  
"Night shift?" Urbosa asks. "Is it that dangerous out?"  
"In an environmental and geological sense, yes." Misako quickly slips into the room. "Ronin's going to try his best to sail us away from the storm, but there's no guarantees that we won't run into bad weather. Oh, and if you see Garmadon sleeping outside on the deck, don't mind him."  
"Why would he be sleeping outside on the deck?" Peach frowns.  
"He likes to..._'sunbathe'," _she responds with heavy quotations around the latter word. Urbosa shakes her head.  
"What's happening with the men?" Mipha asks Misako.  
"They're settling in to their new room on the second bottom floor," she answers. "And I've heard nothing but crude jokes coming out of my husband and sons' mouths every time I've went past. I pray to Yin that Bowser Jnr doesn't learn them."  
"Can we see 'em?" Nya asks from behind her.  
"It's like the forbidden territory, though!" Kylee protests. "It's the most _sacred _of dormitory rules! No mingling between the _sexes, _or you'll get into trouble!"_  
_"And how quickly is _that _rule gonna get broken around here?" she argues.  
"I guess you could call _this_ room the _no_ man's land, eh?" Everyone looks up at Corky with equal expressions of disbelief and discontent. She clears her throat and narrows her eyes._ "Eh?!"_  
"Why don't you go to bed, Mrs Garmadon?!" Nya says in a rather exaggerated voice. "Gotta get up early for Wu's morning regime tomorrow, huh?"  
"I know you're getting rid of me," she assures her before leaning in to her ear. "I am _not _ready for Wu's shit tomorrow morning." Nya smirks, and with that, Misako looks back up at the rest of you with a smile on her face. "Good night, girls." She leaves.  
"Who wants to go and spy on 'em?" Nya asks. Everyone's quiet for a bit.  
"Yeah, I'm up for it," you agree.  
"Sure."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm afraid I'll have to go to sleep," Urbosa apologises. "I'm not feeling the greatest."  
"That's fair," Nya assures her.

You all follow Nya downstairs to the second lowest floor. You can hear laughter coming from the room that's been assigned to all the guys. It sounds like someone's told a rather dirty joke from all the rumours you've just heard.  
"It feels like I'm on an episode of _Gossip Cruise," _Nya whispers to the rest of you.  
"Is that a reality TV show here?"Kylee ponders. After nodding her head briefly, Nya swings open the door to the neighbouring closet and ushers the five of you inside. She shuts the door and locks it shut before moving a poster out of the way. You can see quite a few peepholes scattered about.  
"This is the cleaning closet," she explains. "That room next door used to be our interrogation room, but Zane insisted that interrogation was ineffective or something." You peek through the hole. Cole's lounging on a bean bag as he chows down on a piece of cake and chats with someone you can't see.  
"It's getting harder to find some alone time around here, man," he admits. "If it isn't [Y/N] and Lloyd walking in on me and Nabooru, it's that fucking _chicken!" _You hide a snort.  
"Nice catch, though," Bowser responds. "She's a nice lady. And she's able to stomach your literal junk food. Got a bit of sass to her, though."  
"I don't mind it," he admits to him. "Say, have you got _your _eye on anyone whose name _isn't _Princess Peach?" Bowser takes a while to answer that question.  
"Been thinking about Urbosa a bit," he explains. "But I don't think she swings that way."  
"But doesn't she have a daughter or something? You can't exactly have a baby with someone if you're-"  
"I dunno, okay?! _Sheesh!"  
_"Don't get snappy at _me!"  
_"Says the one piping Ganondorf's sister and pretending to everyone else he_ isn't!"  
"You _leave Nabooru out of it!"  
"What's piping?" Mipha whispers as Nya shakes with silent laughter.  
"Never you mind, Miph," Kylee assures her.  
"I can't believe that's what they're interested in talking about," Peach tells the rest of you.  
"Shush!" Corky ushers. "I think someone else is coming into the room!" You watch as Garmadon comes into the room, with Ganondorf following close behind.  
"What are _you _two bitching about?" Garmadon snaps at Bowser and Cole. He then starts to laugh as Bowser responds in the most blatant tone ever.  
"He's been lyin' about doing the do with Nabooru," he answers.  
"I'm literally _dying," _Kylee wheezes.  
"It rhymed!" Nya squeaks.  
"You've done _what?!" _Ganondorf snaps at Cole.  
"Yeah?" Cole jeers back. "Well, Bowser's got the hots for _Urbosa!" _Ganondorf stares at the two in complete and utter disgust as they proceed to push each other under the bus._  
_"He's slept with your _sister!"  
_"He jacks off to your _daughter!"  
_"I'm gonna pee myself if they keep arguing like that!" Kylee waves her hand over her face in an attempt to hide her laughter.  
"I swear I'm gonna cry!" Nya sobs, although it's a happy, amused sob.  
"You guys hear that?" Bowser asks the others.  
"Maybe it was your imaginary _girlfriend," _Lloyd jokes as he, Mario and Link walk into the room. "Do any of you wanna grab a drink once the girls are in bed?"  
"Like...tea?" Bowser frowns.  
"Yeah. Wu said we were allowed, as long as we made some coffee for Ronin too." He turns to Ganondorf. "Hey, wanna play Fifty-Four Pick-Up?"  
"What's Fifty-Four Pick-Up?" he demands. Lloyd reaches into his pocket and pulls out a packet of playing cards.  
"It involves a full deck of cards," he coyly explains to the Gerudo. "You know what a full deck of cards is?"  
"Uh-huh. And what does one _do _with this full deck of cards?"  
"You have to agree to play if you want to find out what one _does _with this full deck of cards."  
"Fine."  
A wide grin spreads across Lloyd's face, and he quickly slides the packet of cards free from its box before flicking each and every one onto the floor of their room.  
"You have to _pick up _fifty-four cards!" he snickers.  
"I think I'll pass, _boy," _he sneers at him.  
"Nup, you gotta _do _it!"  
"Don't _test _me!"  
"Ouch," Nya winces. "Should we get going?"  
"But _I_ wanna see Ganondorf pick up fifty-four fucking _cards!"_ Kylee whines. You watch as they all look towards the wall where her voice has come from. She's next to you, so it feels like they're all looking at you, too.  
"Oh my Yin, _run!" _Nya shrieks.  
"You _perverts!" _Bowser roars.

You can hear someone storming out of the room as all the others tumble out of the closet and onto the floor of the hall. You decide to hide yourself underneath a pile of blankets, and Peach does, too. The two of you hold your breaths.  
"Didn't your mothers ever teach you that spying was wrong?" Ganondorf hisses at the others.  
_"I _know you, dude," Kylee retorts. "You're literally the main antagonist from the _Zelda _games. And besides, _your_ moms spy on Nabooru in _Ocarina of Time!"  
_"You're a video game nerd?" Lloyd asks her.  
"My friend never shuts up about it!" she exclaims. "It's always _Ninjago _this, _Mario _that! And there's always a heaping load of, and I _quote _this in _full, _how freaking _much _she thinks that..." During Kylee's rather angry, nerd-fuelled rant, the others are able to sneak away.  
"Wow..." Nya whispers. You decide that you too are going to sneak away. And so there you are, crawling on the ground.  
"What are you doing?" Peach whispers in a panic.  
"I'm getting outta here," you assure her. "Kylee's the distraction." With every distance you scoot forth, your heart begins to race even faster and faster. A pair of hands pick you up by the waist, and you cuss under your breath as the blanket comes off your head. You're met with Garmadon's glowing red eyes.  
"Get your sword and go out onto the deck," he orders in a low, cruel tone. "I think it's time for you to be _useful _for once around here."  
"I'm not fighting you," you argue.  
"I don't want to _fight _you, girl," he sneers. "Now go before I throw you over the side."  
"Dad..." Lloyd groans. "Leave her alone-"  
"Fine," you mutter. "I'm sure Garmadon thinks I'd be better at the bottom of the ocean, anyway." Several eyes widen, a few jaws drop and someone gasps.  
You storm over to the staircase.

You're standing out on the deck as you carry your sword in your dominant hand. The air is bitter and cold against your skin, just like the mood that Garmadon's in. Speaking of the devil, he's standing on the other end with a gunmetal staff in his hands. He looks so much like a skeleton, it isn't funny. Crowded around all the windows, everyone's watching in anticipation at the two of you. Most people are in pyjamas, while a few are still in their day outfits. You grip your sword a little tighter.  
"Go on," Garmadon orders. "Hit me." You begin to walk forwards, and he doesn't as much as flinch at your movements. _"Predictable, _you are."  
"Shut _up!" _Your footsteps become heavy and you lunge forth, slicing down with your sword. You _think _that you're going to hit him.  
But he moves at the last second.  
The blade of your sword strikes the ground and becomes encased in the wood. You try to yank it free from its binds.  
"Go on, Princess. Hit me again."  
You let go of the sword and pull your sleeves up. You curl your hand into a fist and go to smack it in his face.  
You miss again.  
With every punch you throw, it seems like you're going to land a hit. With every kick you direct at him, it's like he's asking to be your target. But with every attempt comes a miserable _miss_. Garmadon always seems to be a step ahead of you...it's like he can foresee your every move.  
"How...are...you..._doing _this?!" you scream between kicks and punches.  
"[Y/N]?" he begins.  
"What?" you demand. A smirk spreads across his face.  
"Your aim is _awful."  
_You begin to lunge for him with outstretched arms. A cry leaves your lips and you leap off the ground with the intent to tackle him down to the ground.  
He yawns and steps to the side, which is enough time for you to realise your mistake.  
You land face-first on the ground. You know that there's definitely going to be a scrape along your forearm. You look up to see his legs in front of you. You lift your head up and try to mutter something smart at him, but all you can manage is a groan. He holds out his hand.  
"If I was an Oni," he decides, "you'd be dead now."  
You go to grab his hand in order to pull yourself up, but once you're standing, you realise something's wrong.  
He's still smirking as he throws you up in the air with the sheer strength of one arm and slams you on the ground.  
"Did you not _hear _me, Princess? Heed my words."  
"What the fuck was _that _supposed to be?" you hiss. "Isn't verbal abuse _enough _for you."  
"The first part was the Art of the Silent Fist," he decides.  
"And the second?"  
"I just felt like it."  
He begins to cackle like a mad man as he walks back inside the Bounty.

By the time you slump back to your room with your sword in hand, you find the others standing around in complete and utter shock.  
"[Y/N]," Nya starts, "I'm so sorry that Garmadon did that to you-"  
"It's fine," you mumble as you crawl into the bottom bunk. Zelda is fast asleep on the top bunk, having slept through everything.  
"No, it isn't," Peach protests. "You've hurt yourself."  
"Seriously. Don't worry about it." You throw your sheathed sword into your drawer and turn around so you're facing the wall.  
"At least allow me to heal your wounds," Mipha wheedles.  
"They're tiny scrapes. I'm fine. Urbosa needs the healing more than I do." You curl up and pull the rug over your back. Honestly, you just want this day to be over and done with.  
"If you need anything," Corky assures you, "let us know." You don't answer them. You take your phone out of your pocket to check the time.  
_8:54, _you tell yourself. _I have no idea what they're going to do to me tomorrow. I'd better get sleep now before I regret it. _Soon, the only thing you can see are the backs of your eyelids and the only thing you can hear is gentle snoring from the corner bunk, which houses Nya and Mipha.


	32. Chapter Thirty || Dank Dreams

_"[Y/N]!" _  
Ganondorf begins to run towards you, his arm stretched out. You look around. You're no longer on-board the Bounty. Now, you're standing in the streets of Delfino Plaza once again.  
"Run!"  
He collapses into the ground, his left hand twitching. He doesn't move any more.  
"[Y/N]!" you hear your mother cry.  
You look up at the peak of Corona Mountain, where a group of Oni warriors are holding her over the crater. She reaches out for you in the same way that Ganondorf had before he fell.  
"Watch out!"  
Lloyd jumps in front of you as a flash of red light strikes your chest.

_You're no longer in Isle Delfino. You're in a dimly-lit cavern the size of a grand castle, holding a torch in your hand. You notice an old skeleton lying back on a raised platform in the centre. A green, hand-like claw is looming over this skeleton's chest. You begin to step up towards it._  
"Who are you?" you murmur. You can see one symbol that's popping up rather frequently.  
The Gerudo insignia.  
You begin to back away, but a strange force draws you to the skeleton. He's wearing quite a lot of jewellery. It doesn't appear to solely be bone, but there's definitely something about the lack of body that's haunting you.  
"...and I believe this was some sort of burial outfit that they gave him," Misako's voice rings through the air.  
She isn't standing anywhere when you look.  
You reach out to touch the skull.  
It jerks, and the skeleton sits upright. You jerk your hand back, almost as if you've been electrocuted. It begins to look around.  
It stops when it finds you.  
Two red pinpricks of light flash where you suppose its eyes would have been in life.  
"Sweetheart," it croaks. "I've found you."

_ **\- - -** _

You scream.  
And of course, this wakes everyone else up.  
"Great _Din, _Princess!" Nabooru shouts. "The Sun isn't even _up _yet!"  
"Can we just get _five _more minutes?" Nya asks. You clutch at your chest and glance around.  
"Is Ganondorf dead?" you demand. A few beds creak as everyone looks at you. "Sorry...I had a bad dream."  
"It does no good to dwell on dreams, Princess," Urbosa informs you. She stands up and makes her way over to you. "But you asked if my father was dead...I'm certainly curious."  
"Well," you admit, "for most of my life, I've had the same dream. It was when I left Isle Delfino that they started changing. And the one I just had...it was a variation of the usual one. Like...what happened _after." _Zelda begins to climb down the ladder of the top bunk and drops down to the floor.  
"Why don't you tell us about this dream?"  
"Well..." you sigh, "it's always set in Delfino Plaza. And Ganondorf's always running from something. But this time, Lloyd was in it too, and they both got shot." You hear a knock on the door.  
"Guys?" Lloyd asks from the other side of the door. _"Who _took down the Ninjagian flag and put my dad's underwear up there?"  
Everyone bursts into laughter, and Kylee opens the door.  
"Wait, _really?!" _You spot Cole and Ganondorf walking past with smirks on their faces.  
Ganondorf winks at you.  
"Crikey..." Corky mutters.  
"Anyway," Lloyd adds on, "the worst of the storm hit last night. It's just _smooth _sailing from here."  
"What's for breakfast?" Zelda inquires.  
"Uncle Wu said that everyone had to make themselves a bowl of cereal and eat on the deck today," he responds. "Said something about the kitchen being reserved to make lunch and dinner or something. I _think _Mom and Dad are making everyone sandwiches for lunch. And Mario offered to make pizza for dinner."  
"Mmm, _pizza!" _Peach beams.  
"Yeah. Uncle Wu's said that he's made all sorts of preparations for tomorrow. He wants to have a meeting with me, Link, Mario, Zelda, Peach and I _think _maybe Bowser, Dad and..._Midna?_ I don't know what for, though."  
"What else is happening today?" Pauline inquires.  
"We'll be back in the air by midday," he continues. "We're going to be passing the Arbiter's Grounds first, but Link suggested that we stop in Gerudo Town for supplies, and maybe to meet this chick that runs it at the moment."  
"Bad idea," Urbosa protests.  
"Why?" he asks.  
"Only women are permitted to enter the grounds of our city," Nabooru explains to him. "We made the law after a _certain _voe decided that it was okay to tarnish our reputation!"  
"Ouch..." he winces. "Anyway, tomorrow we head in there and save our friend."

After a rather delicious breakfast of puffed wheat cereal with honey and milk, alongside a refreshing glass of apple juice, all of the people previously mentioned by Lloyd as needing to attend some meeting are in the room where Midna held everyone else hostage yesterday. Bowser Jnr and Saria are dancing to music in the bridge while Nya and Nabooru chat at the steering wheel. Mipha, Urbosa and Daruk have disappeared somewhere to do something, while Corky and Kylee are playing checkers. You have no idea where Birdie is. Misako's in the kitchen with Pauline as they finish off the sandwiches that Garmadon had started making. Ronin's sitting on the deck and drinking from a bottle of beer, sitting there and soaking up the Sun's rays. You're reading a fanfiction on your phone in your room, all curled up on your bed and lying there with a smile on your face. It's your favourite one of all time, which you'd saved just prior to eating your food.  
"Princess?" you hear Ganondorf call from the other side of the door.  
"Hello?" You look up from your phone and see him standing there with a book in his hands.  
"Do you mind if I come in here and read?" he asks.  
"Everywhere else too loud?" you respond. He nods his head. "I'll get you a bean bag to sit on." And so you drag out one of the large bean bags from underneath the television.  
"What in Din's name is _this?" _he demands.  
"It's a bean bag!" you explain. "You sit on it."  
"Oh." He obliges with your suggestion and leans back into it before crossing one leg over the other and opening his book to the page where his finger's resting. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, which he unfolds and pushes onto the bridge of his nose before proceeding to read.  
"You look nice with them on," you compliment him. "What do you need them for?"  
"Everything," he answers without looking up.  
"Wait...you're _blind?" _you ask.  
"No," he assures you, turning a page and then glancing up at you. "I can _see..._just not very well." He falls silent again in order to read, and you decide that you want to, as well.  
But there's something on your mind.

"You know...I've had dreams about you ever since I was seven," you admit.  
"Dreams, eh? What kind?"  
"Nightmares."  
"Am I the monster?" He chuckles at his own statement. You shake your head.  
"You're either protecting me, _dying _or both."  
"I see. What are you doing now?"  
"Reading," you answer.  
"Misako told me that those strange miniature tablets were _filled _with magic. It's amazing what someone can do with the right tools and the right time..." He stretches his back. _"Speaking _of tools, Garmadon hasn't shown his face today." You giggle.  
"I don't blame him," you agree as you slide off the side of your bed. You scoot over next to him. "He's been a little _shit _lately." You rest your head on his forearm and look at the book. "So, what 'cha reading?"  
"Lloyd recommended this intriguing work on the history of the cardboard box," he explains.  
"The cardboard box," you repeat in disbelief. "What?"  
"It seems rather _ludacris_, if you ask me," he admits. "This is a waste of my time. I could be doing _other _things with my time."  
"Why don't you write?" you suggest.  
"Write, eh?" he asks. "Like what?"  
"A journal?" you suggest. "Or a story?"  
"I wouldn't mind keeping a journal," he admits. "My daughter wrote one." He turns towards you and takes his glasses off his face before tilting his head to the side for a little bit.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Hmm..." he murmurs. His eyes drift towards your lips. _"Hmm..."  
_"What's wrong?" You watch on as he shuts the book and sets it to the side, all while maintaining his gaze towards you. "Ganondorf?" Still, he remains quiet. Just sitting there. Watching your face. Almost like he's studying it carefully. "Is there something on my face?" You frown. "What _is _it?"  
"Something's missing from it," he responds.  
"What?"  
"A _smile." _You raise an eyebrow at his response.  
"I'm sorry...but I just haven't been that happy lately." He raises a hand up to your cheek and gazes into your eyes. You can see a red tinge creeping across his cheeks.  
"I've been thinking about this for a long time," he murmurs. "You've become a _very _beautiful young woman, sweetheart." You aren't sure why, but your heart is beating against your chest like a drum at a heavy metal concert. He starts to lean in closer to your face, and he's about to make a move when the door slams open.  
"[Y/N]! I think that Mipha was just looking for-" Zelda stops in her tracks and tilts her head to the side. _"Ganondorf? _What are you _doing?" _He begins to smirk as he presses his lips against your own. This time, _you're _the one to start blushing. Your eyes widen at the sight of how close his face is to yours. Almost as soon as it started, he lets go of you and stands back up.  
"I was just _leaving_, Princess Zelda," he answers with the slyest of grins on his face.  
He's quick to rush out of there faster than the speed of light.  
"What was _that _all about?" she asks. You slowly raise a hand to your lips. It still feels warm where his lips touched you. Your other hand is pressed against your chest.  
_You can't get him out of your head.  
_You look back up to ask Zelda the same thing.  
_But she's gone._

It feels like everyone's stares are on you. You'd love for nothing more than to vanish.  
_It's like they all know.  
_You'd tried to follow Zelda. Tell her to not say a word.  
But she told Link.  
And while Link was the recipient of the message, it was Bowser Jnr who'd overheard.  
And now, everyone _knows.  
_"What do you want me for?" you try to ask Wu. But he's sitting there in disbelief. You frown. _"I _didn't make the move. _He _did!"  
Ganondorf looks up at you before crumbling into dust.  
You blink, and all the others are gone.  
You're left all by yourself on the Destiny's Bounty.  
The clock on the wall begins to tick backwards.  
A bolt of lightning rains down upon the deck.  
A crow caws.  
_"[Y/N]."  
_You have no idea what's going on.  
It feels like a dream to you.  
Nothing but a bad dream.  
You want to wake up from the bad dream.  
_"She's still asleep, Lloyd!"  
"I didn't ask for your _**_advice, _**_Midna!"  
"Shut up, you two! We're lost in the middle of the desert!"  
"Don't you _**_live _**_here, Ganondorf?!"  
"Mama _**_Mia! _**_Stop _**_fighting!"  
_**_"She's waking up, you shit-heads..."_


	33. Chapter Thirty-One || Spicy Sand Dunes

You open your eyes at the sound of Corky's crude voice. The first thing you notice is the bright blue sky above your head. Not a cloud lies in the hot, bothersome sky. The Sun is burning your face, and it feels like you've been sweating up a storm in your gi. You're tempted to tear it off and cover your face with it in order to save said face. You're no longer on-board the Destiny's Bounty, but rather now in the sweltering hot sands of a place that reminds you of the middle of one of Isle Delfino's midsummer days. Ganondorf is hovering over you like a vulture would its prey. And it seems that aside from him, everyone else looks miserable around here. Lloyd's draped over a rock as he fans his face with his hand. Mario and Link are trying to sleep in the shade underneath a formation of pillars nearby. Cappy and Corky are floating around and appear to be scouting the area for any sign of other life. Kylee and Midna are just lounging about.  
_It's so hot, _you can't help but think to yourself.

"She's been delusional since we found her," Ganondorf mutters to Corky. He turns to the others, maintaining his bitter composition. "Take her into the _shade_, you morons!" You're about to speak in order to tell him that calling people morons isn't a nice pastime, but someone drags you back underneath the stone pillar. You can't help but feel grateful for the shade. The sweet, cool shade. The icy shade that's already cooling the beaded sweat on your forehead. It's beautiful, and it takes the edge off the ugly heat.  
"What on Earth's going on?" Kylee frowns. "Where are we? And why did we all fall off that fucking boat?"  
"We're lost," Link answers in a quiet voice. She narrows her eyes at him.  
"Great help _you _are!"  
"Hey," Lloyd warns her. "Stop fighting. It's hot and we're already screwed as it _is." _Everyone's quiet again before someone cuts the cheese. The stench is _awful_. "Alright, _which _one of you bright sparks let one loose?" Cappy frowns at him.  
"Maybe the _same _person who thought adding a whole container of cayenne pepper to his radish soup last night was a good idea!"  
"It isn't _me!" _And nobody confesses, leaving you all sitting there and grumbling. It feels like you've been lying in Corona Mountain for days.  
"It's so hot..." you groan.  
"I _know..." _Ganondorf murmurs as he brushes the hair out of your face and stares into your eyes.

"Didn't you say this was it, Midna?" Cappy inquires from Mario's side. You glance around again in order to try and figure out where you are. Apart from a couple of sandstone pillars, this place is exclusively desert. You aren't even sure whether you should be impressed that you're in such a strange and beautiful place, or disappointed that there probably isn't any water for miles.  
_Probably the latter, _you tell yourself.  
"It's _supposed _to be," Midna argues. "I don't know what _happened _to it!" You groan again at how _loud _she's being. It's hurting your head and even making you feel sick.  
"I _know, _sweetheart." Ganondorf holds a damp cloth on your forehead while he keeps you lying down by holding his other hand around your upper arm. "This place is just _miserable, _isn't it?" You don't even know what it is, but it's nice and cool against your skin. You don't complain.  
"Thank you..." you whisper as you go to sit upright.  
"Don't move," he tells you.

Lloyd scoots over to you with a plastic bottle of water in his hands. It's about a quarter of the way full.  
"We were lucky it fell off with us," he admits. "You must be thirsty, [Y/N]."  
"But there's so many of us here..." you try to argue. He shakes his head.  
"You're the chosen one," he assures you. "We'll drink when you can't any more." You go to refuse, but Ganondorf props you up so you can sit and drink the water.  
"Do what the boy says," he warns you. You sigh and take the drink from Lloyd's hands. You unscrew the lid and take the _tiniest _sip before closing it again. Lloyd was right; you're thirsty, but there's other people here who might need it more than you.  
"We've all had a bit," Lloyd promises, although you get the feeling he's lying. "You need to drink the rest."  
"Okay..." you murmur. You unscrew the lid again and begin to drink it properly this time. It does wonders for your parched throat. All in all, the water's definitely helping you feel quite a lot better than you'd felt before.  
"See?" he asks. "Don't you feel better?"  
"What if someone else needed it?" you protest.  
"Lie back down, sweetheart." Ganondorf begins to loom over your body, his gigantic torso blocking the Sun from your view. "It's not good for you to be outside, let alone _moving_ in this heat." You wordlessly fall back into the sand and take off your gi. You're feeling even better now. As there's no point in having it over your head (the shade is certainly helping you), you decide to scrunch it up and use it as a pillow for _beneath _your head.  
"I know I've lived in a hot place for my entire life..." you sigh, "but _this _place takes the cake."

"Oi!" Corky yells from the distance. You can only see the bottom of your acquaintance's bright red bears as he looks up, and you can only assume that the others are mirroring his exact same movements. "There's some Spinjitzu symbol here that Misako taught me about!" Lloyd stands up and brushes some sand off his gi.  
"Allow _me," _he assures her. He walks over to where Corky is, and you go to sit up in order to see who else is there.  
"What happened?" you mutter as Ganondorf lies you back down again. "Why are we here? Where's the Destiny's Bounty-"  
"I'm afraid you were sleepwalking last night," he admits. "You'd had some sort of night terror, and Wu gave you a strange little tea. It didn't fatigue you...it made you hallucinate. Everyone here went to stop you from jumping over the side, but then we were all thrown overboard. _Din _knows why they let that boy steer the ship..."  
"Who steered?"  
"Bowser Jnr," Mario responds.  
_Thank goodness it was all a dream, _you assure yourself.  
"I'm so sorry," you murmur. "If you need any help, then let me know-"  
"You need to rest," Ganondorf orders you. _"That's_ how you can help us."  
"Hopefully they realise we're here," Kylee decides, taking off the bright orange jacket of her space jumpsuit and tying it around her waist. "I ain't sitting in the middle of a fuckin' _desert _again."  
"I'm sorry," you apologise. "Did you just say...a _desert?!"  
_"Yup," Corky says as she returns to you with Lloyd, who appears to seem defeated. "And not just _any _desert. We're in the _Gerudo _Desert. The biggest one in theSixteen _Realms!"  
_"Holy..."you murmur. You begin to fan your bare chest beneath your singlet in favour of a chance to cool down faster in this awful heat. The same thought is running over and over in your head. You aren't even sure if it's heat stroke making you delusional or dehydration. Probably both.  
_Thank goodness that kiss was just a stupid dream!_  
"On the positive side," Lloyd responds, "we're at the entrance of the Arbiter's Grounds. Home to the one thing that can find us Zane." Midna begins to laugh. She laughs _loudly. _In fact, she laughs so loudly that it stings your ears._  
_"What's so funny, _imp?" _Ganondorf sneers at her. She wipes a tear from her eye and begins to float back in the air.  
"Oh, _Ganon," _she assures him in a sinister, snaky tone. "I destroyed it after the Hero of Twilight killed you _millennia _ago!" She giggles at his enraged expression. "Why are you so sad? Weren't you looking to stay _out _of there?" He lunges at her, and Lloyd attempts to hold her back while Mario and Link try to keep Ganondorf away. But he throws them both into the sand. Her eyes widen as he stands up and turns to face her next.  
_"Shit,"_ she curses.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Two || eeeeeaaaaa, aaaaaa

**Time: 3:54 AM, Eastern Ninjago Standard Time  
Location: The Spilt Tea, New Ninjago City  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: ???**

Skylor Chen had never expected to find her nightclub facing three court cases, five Ninjago City health code violations and an eviction warning. But here she is, watching in shock as her sign is torn down by a demolition crew. There's all fences and police tape over the place.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Chen," the officer apologises to her, "but an anonymous tip was sent in, and that tip was _right." _The Ninjagian tilts her pink sunglasses down so that the officer can see her bright blue eyes staring back at him._  
_"This doesn't have anything to do with those Hyruleans that were in my club a couple of nights ago, does it?"  
"You have to _leave," _another officer warns her angrily. She mumbles something under her breath. "I'll have you know that refusing to comply with an officer's orders can and _will _result in your arrest!" Skylor sighs and turns around.  
_She never should have sold her father's business._

The orange-clad ninja slumps down the street, kicking a stone in front of her as she walks. She's been losing a lot lately. Her boyfriend. Her friends. Her money. And now her businesses.  
_"What's _the point?" she murmurs. "I've done nothing but _lose _this year." She shoves her hands into her pockets.  
"Hey!" a rather screechy voice yells from behind her. "Are you Kai's girlfriend?" She glances up and spots _her._  
"UV?" Skylor frowns at the woman. "But I thought you were in..." She watches as the Ninjagian rushes towards her. She's dressed in a pair of skinny leather jeans with a studded belt, a purple halter crop top and a pair of heels. "How are you wearing that top in this weather? It's literally twenty-two degrees out!"  
"I don't really _care," _she snaps back at her. "What are you doing out this early in the morning?"  
"My club's just been shut down," she mutters. "And you?"  
"I'm coming home from Ouroboros." Violet proceeds to pick at the skin around her nails. "I got fired for selling phones for free."  
"For _free?" _Skylor scoffs. "Why?" Violet glances around before spotting the warm, open light of a diner a couple of blocks down. Her stomach rumbles at the idea of a hot meal and some good coffee.  
"Well...I _suppose _I could go and tell you everything over breakfast."  
"Really?"  
"My shout."

**\- - -**

**Time: 4:00 AM, Eastern Ninjago Standard Time  
Location: The West Street Diner, New Ninjago City  
Subject/s: Skylor Smith and Violet Urutora  
Motives: Neutral**

Soft jazz music plays through the air as the two women find their seats at a booth as far away from the group of lumberjacks and the nagging old couple as they can.  
"You'd think it wouldn't even be open," Violet mutters. Skylor takes her gloves off and tucks them neatly into her pocket before taking a bottle of water from her bag. She begins to unscrew the lid.  
"You were going to tell me about the free phones before?" she inquires. A smirk spreads across both of their faces.  
"Well," she begins, throwing her backpack to her feet, "I served my prison sentence but the court decided to put me on parole because I'm apparently a _threat_ to the community." Skylor tries her hardest to stop herself from snorting out her water. "What? Is this _funny _to you?!"  
"I'm sorry," she apologises. "I've had _two _hours of sleep."  
"Fair enough," she mutters. "It's a wonder I haven't been committed..."  
"Yeah," she agrees. "I mean...Ninjago's psychiatric hospitals are _garbage. _They won't admit people unless their families have the money to."  
"It's the same with _any _hospital in this stupid place," she responds. "Once, Killow broke his wrist and it cost him about three thousand dollars to get a fucking cast." Skylor brings her drink up to her lips again.  
"I'm worried about what I'm going to do when I have my baby," she mutters.  
"You're _pregnant?!"  
_"Yeah. Three months."  
"You don't _look _pregnant!"  
"I am. Anyway...how does all this relate to phones?"  
"As part of my stupid community service, I have to work a job for half of the wage. It was either a Borg Store in Ouroboros or rice farming in Ignacia, and I do _not _do manual labour." Violet cracks her knuckles before continuing. "So I'm working there, and guess who walks through the fucking doors? Lloyd _fucking _Garmadon."  
"What was _he _doing there?"  
"Oh," she mutters. "He was with a couple of people from overseas. And get _this. _Princess [Y/N] was there!"  
"Isn't that the Princess of Isle Delfino?" she asks. "You know...the one who was all over Chirp the other day?"  
"I did some digging on the Internet," she continues, "and I found out _this _about her."She opens her bag and pulls out a pale manila folder stuffed with all sorts of different papers. Skylor's eyes widen at the size of it.  
"How _easy _was it to get?!"  
"Like stealing candy from a baby." Violet opens the folder and flicks through a bunch of papers that she's stapled together. "I found her birth certificate, her school reports, health records, phone conversations, social media handles, blah, _blah_. I even found some juicy deets on the murder of her mother!"  
"Violet...this is someone's _private _life!" she argues. "How was it there in the first place?"  
"Apparently some woman whose husband works for the Isle Delfinian royal family had access to everything. And it was all uploaded to the dark web. Honestly, it's a wonder that there were only, like nine views on it. And because of the civil war that's happening in Isle Delfino at the moment, well, nobody's gone to take any of it down. So...I had the courtesy to delete it remotely _after _I saved it."  
"I'm sorry...did you say a civil _war?!"  
_"It started because the Princess and her head advisor left after some attack at the castle. So, the mayor of the island took over. Have you seen some of the stuff that's been posted on Chirp about it?" Skylor shuts the folder.  
"You seem awfully invested in all of this."  
"Look. I need your help."  
"Go on."  
"I've done something _very _bad. And it's _kinda _related to this. I stole something from the Ninjago Museum of History and swapped it around with something else. But that something else was stolen by Lloyd's mother in order to help out with some prophecy bullshit. And now...well, I've fucked up _badly."  
_"Why?" she asks softly.  
"Because...because I'm part of it." Violet reaches into her pocket and pulls out a shiny golden medallion. Skylor looks at the dragon's face in awe. "I'm the Ninjagian Sage of Light...or so I've been told. And Harumi's...she's the..."  
"She's the what?"  
"She's...been..._possessed_ by the Overlord's spirit. My best friend is planning on killing that princess...and she doesn't even know why she wants to do it."  
Skylor never thought she'd see the eccentric biker cry, but here she is.

**\- - -**

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Princess Harumi of Ninjago  
Motives: Bad**

"You found one?" the shadowy being on the throne demands. He leans forwards towards Harumi, who's holding a rope in her hands. The rope is tightly coiled around a woman's body to the point of escape being impossible. He narrows his purple and gold eyes at the woman. "Who is she?"  
"She fell out of the Destiny's Bounty," she responds. "But she won't talk."  
"Speak," he orders her.  
"I will _never!" _Urbosa roars back at him. He stands up and begins to step closer to her, using a cane to help him walk down the steps. Ever since he'd been resurrected from his digital form during Ninjago's short-lived age of technological advancement, he'd lost the feeling in his left leg. The Golden Power had since dispersed from his body when his old friend's followers tore the power from him like a heart from his chest...  
"You'd _better _start talking...or I'll have you kill Princess [Y/N] _yourself." _Harumi smirks at Urbosa's face of shock and terror. "Care to tell my lord who you are?"  
"I am Urbosa, the Champion of the Gerudo."  
"So you're _his _daughter?"  
"Yes. Yes, I am."  
The Overlord takes another step forth.  
"Such a _beautiful _woman you grew up to be..." He brings a hand to her face and holds her cheek. She begins to shiver at his touch. Harumi smirks at the fear in her eyes.  
"Who are you?!" she demands.  
"So nobody on that wrenched ship has spoken of me to you?" he murmurs. "I am the Overlord...the God of Destruction. And you, Urbosa, you will make the _perfect_ servant for me. Harumi, do not let go of the rope. I wish to expose her to the Dark Matter."  
"Dark...Matter?" she mutters.  
"I wouldn't worry _your _pretty little face," Harumi sneers at her. "It's a little something the Hyruleans call _Malice."_  
Malice.  
Urbosa's heart nearly stops.

The Overlord watches her squirming to free herself from the ropes. It truly brings satisfaction to him, to watch such fresh blood wasting away. Still...there's something about her demeanour. He _knows_ she has Oni blood running through her veins.  
"She won't fail to comply, my lord," Harumi assures him, stepping forth. "Surely we can do this without intervention of that nature-"  
"What are you suggesting?" he sneers. Harumi gulps, knowing she only has one chance to convince him with her idea of superiority, an idea that will produce a willing soldier instead of just recklessly killing the Gerudo they have amongst them.  
"Perhaps we should use the technology that Cyrus Borg has _kindly _provided us with," she responds in a soft voice. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tiny little pin that's dark grey in colour, save for a LED light that's not on at the moment. The Overlord smirks and nods his head.  
"You're a _genius, _my dear Harumi..." he assures her. "Will you do the honours?" She nods before using one hand to shove Urbosa to the ground. She sits down on top of her back and leans into her right ear.  
"This is going to hurt you," she murmurs with a smirk spread across her lips. "This is going to hurt you a _lot. _And if you move, then you'll die. Understand me?"  
"You won't get away with this," Urbosa hisses through gritted teeth.  
"Oh..." she coos. "We already _have, _hon." With one hand pressing Urbosa's head against the ground, Harumi uses the other to push the pin's tip a tad into the place a tad bit under the nape of her victim's neck. The screams that follow are enough to wake the dead.  
"It sounds like someone's being murdered around here!" the Overlord shouts. "Shut her up, Harumi!" She watches as the LED light illuminates to a red colour.  
_It worked._

Harumi stands by the Overlord's side as Urbosa breaks free of her binds with little effort. She stands up and bows before the two. The Overlord can't help but notice the purple glow in her eyes.  
"My lord," she murmurs. "I am obliged to follow through with every command you seek of me." He uses his black cane to step forwards. Every step feels _wrong. _But once he extracts the Golden Power...he'll have it all again.  
The power...all the power...  
An iron fist over this world, and all others...  
Even the Universe beyond his own. The twin. And all of the anomalies who escaped from it.  
"Who _else _have you..._convinced?" _he demands of Harumi. She smirks.  
"I'm glad you asked, my lord." She claps her hands twice, and he hears the sound of marching towards his throne. She couldn't believe how easy it was to get to the so-called Sages and Champions. And how some didn't resist...truly amuses Harumi. What amuses her even more is that she'd gotten to quite a few of Lloyd's friends. She hates Lloyd. "All of these idiots were just lying around the Sixteen Realms." The Overlord watches all of their faces. Their expressions remain unchanged. Stoic. Cold.  
Their eyes. Violet.  
"But there are some I was unable get to...some that are beyond the Realm Crystal's power. There are others who have escaped into the Realm of the Departed...some who lie in dead realms such as the Cursed Realm and the Djinn Realm. And some who were able to best me..."  
"That doesn't matter," he assures her. "The entire Triforce is in the Sunshine Realm. It is now only a matter of seeking it out and extracting it from them."  
"That's what I was going to tell you," she sighs. "They're going to seek Lloyd's robot friend in the Realm of the Departed."  
"What?! _Who?!"  
_"Hmm...let's see. Lloyd _Garmadon, _Princess Zelda and Princess Peach's _knights, _Princess _Midna _and your _very _own daughter. _All _of them. Which is about...hmm, _let's _see...about _half _of the people who have the power to seal you away."  
_"[Y/N]."  
_"That's right. And get _this, _my lord." She begins to walk up towards him. "You know that bastard who tried to sleep with your wife?" She watches as his eyes narrow at the thought. "Do you?"  
"Yes. I know Ganondorf."  
"He's falling in love with your daughter now."  
The Overlord blinks. "I want you to ambush them before they can escape. And _kill _him."  
Harumi bows her head down before looking back up at him. "I have a _much _better plan...and it's one I _know_ you'll be pleased with." She stretches out her fingers. "But...what will you _pay_ me for it?"  
"You will be allowed to keep your life when I cleanse the Sixteen Realms of all the filth."  
"That's fine by me."


	35. Chapter Thirty-Three || History Class

**Time: ???  
Location: The Arbiter's Grounds, Gerudo Province  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

It's still terribly hot. What little water you drank before has evaporated from your sweat. You hold your tongue as the others make small talk in order to pass the time. Lloyd and Link are marching back through the sand with something dark and green in their arms. This something appears to be quite scaly, and dead at that. You squint at it as they drop it in front of your feet. It appears to be a gigantic lizard. And _boy, _it sure does reek.  
"What _is _it?" Kylee asks them from her spot under the scarce shade of the pillars. She's fanning her face with her hand.  
"A Dodongo," Link answers. "But I'm not sure what they're doing outside of the Eldin Province."  
"What are you gonna do with it?" Corky floats over to the creature and pokes it in the face.  
"The stomach's useful to store Goron crop," Midna guesses. "Isn't that what the Hero's Shade told me?"  
"We're gonna cook the rest of it for food," Lloyd adds on. "[Y/N] needs more. She's getting sick."  
"What?" you murmur. "I'm fine, Lloyd."  
"We're all fucked," Corky mutters. She lands next to you. "We're lost, and they aren't gonna _find _us, and we're going to _die _out here-"  
"Calm down." Ganondorf stands up and proceeds to stare out at the open sands of the desert. "As long as you all stay in the shade and keep still and quiet, then you won't be targeted by a Molduga." Kylee's eyes widen to the size of saucers.  
"You're only telling us _now _that there's some big-ass sand fish in the ground?!" she shrieks at him.  
"They're native to these lands, Kylee," Lloyd assures her. He then turns to face Midna, offering her a glance of sympathy. "Are you _sure _there's no way to get inside?" She shakes her head and lets out a sigh.  
"I'm sorry," she murmurs. "But with this _stupid _necklace on, I can't open the gateway to the past. I...I doubt I could even do it without these restrictions."  
"Come here," Ganondorf orders her. She narrows her yellow eyes at him.

"You're doing an _awful _lot of commanding for someone who has no authority," she sneers back. Midna proceeds to fold her arms over her chest. "I mean...why would I want to listen to the stupid man who turned me into this...this..._freak?!" _Her hands clench into fists, and it takes both Lloyd and Link to restrain her. _"Let me at him!"  
_"Fighting's the _last _thing we need, Midna," Lloyd assures her, tugging at her left arm. "Please! What's it going to take for you to help us out?!" She brings a hand to her chin and glances up in contemplation.  
"What are you willing to offer me?" she demands.  
"I dunno," he decides in an almost half-assed manner, "my_ first-born_ or something? I really don't have anything to offer you-"  
"But you _do, _Lloyd." Midna levitates in front of his face and reaches out for his cheek. "You _do _have something you can offer me." Lloyd raises an eyebrow at her, his lips slightly pursed at her words.  
"I honestly don't."  
"You said it yourself. Your first-born."  
"I don't even have kids-"  
"Not _yet." _She leans in closer to his face, close to the point where Lloyd has to lean back in order to keep a safe distance to her. "But you _will_ if you help me..."  
"Okay," he decides at an alarmingly fast enthusiasm. "Deal. But if you don't take us to the Twilight Realm, then you might have to stay that way forever-"  
_"Fine!"_  
And with that, Lloyd unclamps the collar around her neck before pocketing it.

Midna rubs at the nape of her neck and murmurs something under her breath that none of you can hear. Her fingers spark with crimson electricity, lightning that conjures heavy imagery of blood and violence and war in your mind. She holds her hands out in front of the pillar you're all sitting under.  
"I'd move out of the way if I were you."  
You all scurry away out of the shade and back into the blistering heat of the desert. You watch on at Midna's strange ritual. A black, shadowy smoke erupts from her palms, and she raises her hands skyward. This smoke billows out into the sky. The Sun's light is being blotted out by the smoke, and with every second she's left to cause this sudden shift in irradiance, the world becomes darker and darker. She closes her eyes, and her limbs fling out as the smoke begins to snake and twist like a tornado. You all watch in awe as the sands begin to lift up off the ground and travel into a void above the clouds. Midna grunts and groans from all the pressure. With each layer of sand that shifts up into the skies beyond, more and more stone-like structures reveal themselves to the world from the grounds below. You shield your eyes from the heavy sands that threaten to fling their way into your eyes and mouth, burying your face into your gi.  
"Where are you guys?!" you holler over the deafening roar of the tornado.  
"...think...over there!" You cup your hands around your mouth at who you presume is Lloyd talking.  
_"What?!"  
_Something grabs your wrist and pulls you to the side, where everyone else is scattered on different steps leading up to a grand-looking entrance to an ancient building. The crest of the Hyrulean royal family is proudly displayed in a large, brass sign attached to the wall. The entire building looks like it's made out of sandstone.  
"Thank _Din _you're alright,"Ganondorf murmurs to himself. You look up at him. His hair is absolutely caked with sand. You giggle at the sight of him. "What's so amusing, Princess?"  
"It looks like you've buried yourself in sand at the beach and then dug yourself out," you respond, covering your hand with your mouth to hide your smile.

Midna finally lands on the ground and crouches down, puffing as she tries to catch her breath. Her eyes are closed. She turns to the rest of you.  
"I...I didn't think I could do that..."  
Lloyd helps her stand up. "We're in this together," he promises. "You heard Uncle Wu."  
She glowers at Ganondorf before resuming her levitation in the air.  
"So...this is where my ancestors were all banished," she explains, gesturing to the entrance. "My father was the last man to be banished to this place...and my mother was the Queen of the Twilight Realm."  
"That's whack," Kylee grins.  
"Can you clarify on that?" Lloyd inquires. Midna turns towards the entrance, a long and dark hall that leads into the unknown. She turns her head back to face the rest of you. There's a rather sinister glare on her face.  
"I'm sure my _father _is certainly capable of that!" she snaps before going to fly inside. "If you want to traverse this prison, then keep up!" And with that, Midna's quick to zoom inside the entrance to the Arbiter's Grounds. It's awfully quiet, save for the howl of the sandstorm she's left brewing above your heads.  
"Wonder if her dad's a dick-hole," Kylee decides to tell the rest of you before following her inside.  
"Probably," Lloyd agrees. He puts his gi back on and trails close behind her. Mario and Link give each other nervous glances before joining them.  
"How big is this place again?" Cappy inquires.  
"Dunno, mate," Corky responds. They both turn towards Ganondorf. "Hey, didn't you tell us a couple of days ago that you were banished to the Twilight Realm for stealing and killing people?"  
"I was," he answers in a swift tone. He turns around to make sure the others aren't around. "I hope you don't believe what that stupid imp said-"  
"Oh, I _believe _her, alright," she snaps back. "Ya' think I'm fucking stupid, mate?" She flies _right _up to his face, her eyes narrowed at him. "Us Bonneters are in the same boat as the Twili, y'know."  
"What do you _mean?" _he sneers. "Isn't your home _in _the Sunshine Realm?" Before she can argue, he continues. "I can divulge _your _secrets just as easily if you don't keep quiet."  
And with a swish of his cape, he storms inside.  
"What's his problem?" she asks the two of you. Cappy frowns at her.  
"Corky...how do you know Ganondorf? And why are you making those sorts of accusations?"  
She mumbles something to herself before flying off to follow him inside. Now, it's just the two of you.

Cappy turns to face you. He bows to you.  
"Princess [Y/N]," he tells you. "I am Cappy, Prince of the Cap Kingdom."  
"It's good to meet you," you respond. He glances towards the entrance.  
"Corky's a strange story..." he sighs.  
"You know her?"  
"She's one of the newer citizens of my kingdom," he admits. "She's only been around for ten years or so. She can be quite eccentric at times." He turns back towards the sandstorm. "Citizens of our kingdom are born when men and women from the Mushroom Kingdom and its sister kingdoms die earlier than their destinies decreed they should. Those sister kingdoms include New Donk and Isle Delfino."  
"Isle Delfino..." You bring a hand to your chin. "Ganondorf said that Corky was on the island the day she died. I don't know who else would have died on the day-"  
"Did he say whether or not she was a Bonneter?"  
"No."  
"Then there's a chance your mother passed away and ascended to the heavens."  
"I hope so. She doesn't deserve a life of suffering...especially if my father is as terrible as everyone's been making him out to be." He leans in even closer so that he can lower his voice.  
"I don't believe that Ganondorf is telling the truth, either," he mutters. "There's something about him that's making Mario and I feel uneasy about this whole outing with the lot of you."  
"You're not wrong," you agree. "I...I've had the same feeling. And did you notice how Midna kind of avoided mentioning her father's name directly?"  
"How do you know that it's Ganondorf?"  
"Well," you admit, "now that you mention it, I do remember one of my history classes..."

_"Now, class," your history teacher declares to a classroom full of teenagers who are doing anything but listening to her. The guys at the back of the room are throwing screwed up balls of paper at the bins, while a few girls are gossiping near the window. "Who has heard of the second Serpentine War?"  
"Wasn't that where Lloyd Garmadon threatened to release them into Ninjago and then it lead to Ninjago City being completely and utterly destroyed?" one of the guys asks in a rather cocky tone. The class bursts into laughter.  
"We are speaking of 1960's Ninjago," she warns him, "_**_not _**_2010's Ninjago." There's even more laughter before she ushers the class to silence. "Back in 1968, the Anacondrai tribe was banished to the Cursed Realm by the Elemental Masters of Ninjago as a result of false rumours spread by a Ninjagian warlord named Chen. Now...what if I was to tell you that their unjust banishment was inspired by the execution of a Hyrulean?"  
"A Hyrulean?" the same guy asks her in the same cocky tone. "What is this, a crossover episode?" Birdie begins to shriek with laughter next to you.  
"Was his execution unjustified?" you ask your teacher. She begins to sigh.  
"Hyrulean wars aren't supposed to be part of the curriculum because of how violent they were," she admits. "But I do suppose that it would help you all to understand why the Elemental Masters were inspired by this execution." She stands up from her desk and turns to the rest of you. "So...who has been to Hyrule before?"  
"None of us have, miss," a girl explains. "Isn't there some war going on there right now?"  
"Yes...the Calamity, they call it. It's been raging on for one hundred years, now. If any of your parents had taken you there, then it would be a cause for concern. Now...back to the execution. This execution happened nearly ten thousand years ago. It _**_will _**_be ten thousand years in 2020."   
"Who was executed?" Birdie asks.  
"Do any of you know who the Sheikah or the Gerudo are?"  
"Aren't they tribes?" one of the really smart girls queries. "And the latter is an almost woman-exclusive tribe?"  
"Yes," the teacher explains. "Almost. Every one hundred years, I believe a male is born into their tribe. And it was one of these men that was executed." The class is quiet.  
"Do you know what his name was?"  
"Of course I do," she decides. "This man is so notorious for thievery and murder in the Kingdom of Hyrule that his name is famous across the lands."  
"Is his name Dixie Normous?" another guy pipes in. "Because if _**_I _**_had that name, then I'd definitely be killing people."  
"Anton, please don't talk like that in my class."  
"Yes, Mrs Storico."  
"What was his name?" you ask her.  
"Of _**_course _**_the one human in our class asks what the teacher's about to say," one of the nastier girls sneers at you. You roll your eyes at her._  
"Chiara, you are speaking with the Princess of Isle Delfino," she warns. "Go outside. I'll have a word with you in a bit." With that, she huffs and scoops up her belongings before storming out of there. "To answer your question, Princess, his name was Ganondorf Dragmire."  
"What did he look like?" Birdie inquires. Mrs Storico shrugs her shoulders.  
"Like a Gerudo, I suppose."  
"But what does a Gerudo look like?"  
"I've never met one." She turns to the rest of you. "Did you know that he was the final person to be executed using the Hyruleans' method of banishment in Hyrule?"  
"Why did the Ninjagians copy him, then?"  
"That's an awful lot of questions, Birdena. I'll get back to that..."

"My old history teacher said he was the last man to ever be executed the way he was in Hyrule," you tell Cappy. He considers what you've said.  
"Well...the red hair makes sense now that you say it. And so does Midna's rude demeanour."  
"Yes," you agree. "It does." You turn to the entrance. "Do you think we should go inside?"  
"It beats this heat," he decides. You nod your head and step inside, where you're met with much cooler air almost immediately.  
"Hmm...I wonder how big this place is."  
And with that, the two of you make your way towards the entrance of the Arbiter's Grounds.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Four || Family Friendly PG Clean

**Time: ???  
Location: The Arbiter's Grounds, Gerudo Province  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You follow Cappy inside the entrance. You can hear all sorts of things echoing through the halls. Giggling. Squealing. Shouting. Swearing. Whistling.  
"What on Earth is going _on _in there?" you mutter.  
"They could be killing one another for all I know," he responds. You sigh.  
"Let's go and stop them," you decide. You walk inside and follow the light until you're met with a room that contains around three miniature Moldugas the size of durians. They're swimming around a sea of quicksand that appears to be sinking at a never-ending pace, and it seems they aren't the only ones. Lloyd's hands are gripped around who you can only presume to be Link's forearm. The Hyrulean is struggling to keep his head above the sand.  
"Something's got my _foot!" _Link shrieks.  
_"Someone help!" _Lloyd roars at the top of his lungs. You're quick to head to their side. You carefully step over onto the solid stone ledge, where Lloyd's crouched down and frantically reassuring Link that everything's going to be alright. _"[Y/N]!"  
_"How can I help?" you ask him.  
"Help me pull him out!" he pleads. You nod your head and carefully reach for Link's other arm. Link grabs your hand and holds onto it as tightly as he can. It's rather warm. You begin to pull up when Lloyd does. But no matter how hard you pull...Link's still struggling to stay afloat. _"C'mon!"_  
Before you know it, you're lying on the ground as Link lands next to you. The three of you are panting.

"Holy shit..." Lloyd murmurs. "We need to be more careful around here..." Link brushes the sand off his legs. Cappy floats over to the three of you.  
"Where are the others?" you ask Link.  
"Ganondorf pushed me in," he mutters.  
"He was trying to follow Mario, Corky and Kylee-" Lloyd pauses to stretch his arms, "-and they were all following Midna."  
"I don't know this place," Link sighs, wincing at the bite he's sustained in his foot. "I've only known the Arbiter's Grounds as ruins. I'm...sorry..."  
"Hey," you assure him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Why don't we go and find the others?"  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Lloyd agrees. He stands up and holds out his arm towards Link. The Hylian gratefully takes the Ninjagian's hand, and stands up.  
"Thank you both," he tells the two of you with a smile on his face.  
"Anything for a friend," you smile. Link's cheeks tinge a slight shade of pink at that statement, and Lloyd points to the other end of the room.  
"That's where we're going." You glance at the quicksand.  
"How are we going to get across?"  
"Spinjitzu." And with that, Lloyd is replaced with a vortex of lime sparks that gracefully sweeps across the surface of the sand. Link copies him, disappearing into an emerald tornado of his own. Cappy simply flies to the other end of the room. You take a deep breath and prep yourself before running forwards.  
You spin, and you can see it.  
Purple and gold ribbons of light filling your field of view.  
You jump as far as you can over the quicksand, landing right where you want to be.  
Next to the others, who are safe and sound near the next door.

You follow Link and Lloyd towards the next room, with Cappy close behind you. This next room is terribly dark, but light enough for you to be able to see what's around. The room thankfully has solid, stone ground. The sandstone walls have all sorts of black symbols on them in some sort of pattern.  
"Huh?" you ask. "What do they say?"  
"It's the Gerudo language," Link explains. "I'm not very good, but I can translate if you like." You nod your head. _"Ahem." _He squints to read the script and then widens his eyes. "Do you mind me..._cussing?"  
_"Go on."  
"It says..._oh, _I'm going to hell for this..._fuck the goddesses."_  
"Ha!" Lloyd chuckles. "So Hyrule's prisons aren't all that different from Ninjago's train cabins!" You point to the next door, which is slightly ajar.  
"I don't think anyone else is in here," you tell them. They both nod and proceed to walk ahead. You're about to follow them, but then you spot something on the floor.  
Ganondorf's cape.  
As you pick it up in your hands, you notice that it's made of satin. The golden embroidery in it is beautiful. "We'd better hold onto it," you tell them.  
"Why don't you wear it?" Cappy suggests. You smile and carefully clip it around your neck. The cape trails down to the ground and drags behind you as you step.  
"Hmm...I don't want to wreck it," you admit as you pick up the cape off the floor. Lloyd reaches into his pocket and then freezes to the spot. "Lloyd? What's wrong?"  
"[Y/N]?" he whispers. He looks up at you with the utmost look of defeat, slowly taking his hand out of his pocket. His fingers are tightly wrapped around a small, slate-like device.  
His mobile phone.  
You can't help but giggle. How Lloyd had forgotten he had it is beyond you...  
"Hey!" Cappy shouts. "We've gotta find the others, remember?!"  
"Whoops!" you laugh. "Sorry!" You stare at the cape in your own hands. "What am I supposed to do with this?"  
"Just wear it," Lloyd assures you. "You look good in it." You find yourself smiling.  
"Th...thank you," you manage to reply. You decide to wear it like a hood around your head. You find that this way, it doesn't snag across the rough ground. "We should go and find them."  
"Sounds like a plan to me," he agrees. And so the four of you proceed towards the door leading to the next room.

**\- - -**

Upon entering this next room, you're met with what appears to be the main chamber of the entrance. Above your head, there's a fiery chandelier that blazes with a strange, blue flame. A staircase leads to a gigantic glass door with a beautiful frosted design in the parts it isn't clear. You can hear banging from the other side. You rush up the two staircases, past Link, Lloyd and Cappy, and make your way down the short path to the door.  
"Help me!" comes a feminine cry from the other side. You squint to see inside the tinted window. On the other side of the glass is a girl who can't look any older than Zelda and Peach. She's dressed in a green pair of overalls and a matching hoodie. She wears a white T-shirt underneath with a red floral print. Her long, icy blonde hair is tied back in a rather messy bun, with a fringe flowing down the left side of her face. Her green eyes are filled with an unmistakable fear...one that suggests hopelessness yet desperation at the same time. She's pale to the point of a ghost, almost as if she's seen one herself. You've never seen her in your life. You only remember going into the Arbiter's Grounds with Cappy, and you'd only seen Lloyd, Link, Ganondorf, Midna, Corky and Kylee running in.  
The question remains..._who is this girl?  
_"Please!" she cries. Fat tears roll down her thin cheeks and run underneath her chin. "I don't wan..._wanna_ die!"  
"Guys?!" you shout back at the other two. "There's a girl here!" Lloyd and Link rush up the stairs, accompanied by Cappy.  
Lloyd stops dead in his tracks at the sight of her.  
_"Harumi," _he murmurs.

Lloyd pulls you, Link and Cappy aside for a moment. He looks rather serious with what he's about to say.  
"Who is she?" Cappy asks him.  
"She's the Princess of Ninjago," he mutters. "I thought she was dead..."  
"We have to free her somehow," you decide.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warns. Lloyd glances towards the girl. "She's the reason New Ninjago City was destroyed a year back."  
"How so?"  
"It's a long story."  
"What's she doing here?" Cappy inquires. "This place was buried beneath the sands of the Gerudo Desert, was it not?"  
"I don't know," he responds. "When we resurrected the Sages and Champions who were deceased, I never thought that she'd escape..."  
"Why don't you call Wu and ask him?" you suggest.  
"I don't have reception." Lloyd glances back at Harumi. "I'll go and talk to her. See if she's lying."

Lloyd steps over to the glass, where Harumi is sitting. She's shaking like a leaf. It's hard to believe that fear this strongly expressed could be a mere façade...but you never know. He takes a seat on the ground in front of her.  
"Lloyd!" she gasps, pressing her hands against the window. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad to _see _you-"  
"Save it," he mutters. "What are you doing all the way out here in the Gerudo Desert?"  
"I...I don't know..." she admits. "I...I woke up to a..." She pauses and strains to think for a bit. "A _ghost. _But he didn't look human." She glances at you. "He was a glowing orangey-gold orb...surrounded by a purple mist. And he wanted me to...to find...an Oni...named Demise..."  
_"The Overlord..." _Lloyd murmurs. He shakes his head. "He's...alive?"  
"I...I was in Ninjago," she tells him. She pauses and wraps her arms around her knees. "That's where I woke up. I found...I found my friend Violet...and then we were attacked by a bunch of Hyrulean women who were bigger and stronger than us. And...and then Violet...she...she _ditched _me!" With a shaky hand, she lifts up her shirt to reveal an ugly bruise. "I...I was given this by one of them...called Buliara..." Lloyd turns around to face the three of you.  
"Who's that?" he asks Link.  
"That's the personal bodyguard of the Gerudo Chieftess," he responds. "Buliara would never attack someone without being provoked."  
"Did you start a fight with her?" Lloyd asks Harumi in a warning tone. She shakes her head. More tears are rolling down her face.  
"I promise I didn't," she whispers. She stands up and holds her arm around her stomach. "I...I saw a little..._gremlin_ lady flying past here, and then the door closed before I could escape..."  
"That's one of our friends," Cappy assures her. "Were there four people with her?"  
"I...I saw four people going through the three doors on the sides of this room," she explains. She points to the side walls of the room. On the right side is a door and a staircase leading down to another door. And on the left is another door. "A man dressed in overalls and a red cap went through that door. I think I saw a woman with bright blue hair and an orange jumpsuit, and a hat with eyes both heading towards that staircase...and then a really tall man who looked sort of like that woman who beat me went through that door to the left over there." Lloyd sighs and stands up.  
"Stand back," he mutters. She gets up and takes a couple of steps back. A green light begins to glow in-between the empty space in his hands. His eyes light up with a blazing emerald hue. He hunches his shoulders and pushes his hands together before aiming his palms towards the glass. A stream of green flames erupt from the palms of his hands. The mirror-like door begins to glow from the burning heat...  
A blast of hot air sends you backwards, hurling into the floor.  
But before your head smacks into the ground, a hand catches your head.  
"I've got you, Princess [Y/N]," Link assures you.  
He helps you sit upright.

"Okay," Lloyd decides. "I think that we should split up and search for the others." He helps Cappy up off the ground. "You and I are going to go and look for Corky and Kylee down those stairs. Link, you find Mario. [Y/N]..."  
"I'm finding Ganondorf?" you ask.  
"Stay here with Harumi," he orders. "We'll go look for him after we've found the others."  
"But-"  
"It's too dangerous for you," he protests. "And besides...I'm sure your _boyfriend _wouldn't want you getting hurt now, would he?"  
"Who, _Ganondorf?!" _you hiss. "No _way!" _Lloyd grins to himself as Cappy and Link burst into laughter. "Why don't you say that to his _face?!"_  
"We're okay, Princess," Cappy chuckles. You clench your fist as the three, still laughing to themselves, depart for three of the four doors. Harumi, who's standing by all the broken glass, tilts her head at you.  
"Princess...[Y/N]?"


	37. Chapter Thirty-Five || The Metal Man

****You find yourself sighing as you sit down next to Harumi. You take off your gloves and crack your knuckles. They ache in this cold air. It's a drastic change from the sweltering heat of the desert outside.  
"You're a..." she murmurs. "A...princess?" She raises her hand slightly towards your crown.  
"Yeah," you sigh. "This is my first time being away from home."  
"Where...may I ask...are you from?"  
"It's an island called Isle Delfino." She looks down at her hands for a moment before returning her gaze to you.  
"I've heard things about that place. My parents..._adoptive _parents...were once trading partners with Mayor Sindaco."  
"He wants to kill me and my advisor," you murmur. "I...I don't know why." Harumi places a hand on your shoulder.  
"I'm sure you'll figure out how to stop him," she assures you. "But for now...I think we should go and find this..._Ganondorf _that Lloyd speaks of."  
"You know Lloyd?"  
_"Know _him? I was...once a friend of his."  
"Once?" Harumi bows her head down at your question. There's a look of shame on her face.  
"I have made a great deal of mistakes," she murmurs. "I...I thought that resurrecting Lord Garmadon would fill the void in my heart from when I lost my parents during...the third Serpentine war. He...he even took me in as a daughter." She glances back up at you. "But I was wrong. He only cared to conquer Ninjago...not to show me...love." She then buries her face into her hands and begins to sob.  
"Well," you start, "if it makes you feel any better...Garmadon's a trash-talking asshole. And Urbosa and Ganondorf will look out for you if he causes you any problems."  
"Ur...Urbosa? Who's she?"  
"She's the Gerudo Champion," you tell her. "She's also a good friend of mine. She's helped me through a lot in the past few days I've been on the run. A lot of people have been helping me."  
"I've...had a few run-ins with the Gerudo," she sighs. "They attacked me, and then made out to the police that _I _was the one causing problems."  
"Well," you decide, "their king's awaiting rescuing. I'm sure we can talk to him about it."  
"I...I'd like that, Princess," she agrees. You hold out your hand, and she takes it. She spots the markings on your hands.  
"Oh," you decide, "I'll tell Misako to explain them to you."  
"Misako...I see."

You and Harumi heave the door open, where you're met with a large room filled with a golden light. There's a giant sinkhole over near another floor filled with quicksand. It appears that a solid bridge is lying horizontal in the centre of the room, and on the other end is an ancient-looking chest. There's also a door to the west, but there isn't a direct way to get there that you can see. To your immediate right lies a hallway. You turn to her.  
"I don't suppose we should go through there, should we?" she asks you. You nod your head and draw out your sword.  
"I hope nothing comes to eat us," you respond. She gives you a nervous laugh, and the two of you turn towards the small stone hall.  
"This place is quite big," she admits.  
"Yeah," you agree. "I think Ganondorf was executed here." Harumi's eyes widen.  
"I'm sorry..._executed?!" _She turns towards the door. "Why in Yin's name would he be _executed?!"  
_"I think this is an old prison," you explain to her, "or so I've been told. When we got here, it was buried beneath a heaping pile of sand."  
"What could have warranted an execution?"  
"He's a murderer and a thief," you respond nonchalantly. Harumi gulps at those words.  
"I...I..."  
"I don't trust him entirely...but we're supposed to be defeating the Overlord together." You sigh to yourself. "The Overlord's supposed to be my father, but I've never met him in my life. I've been told he was a jackass, though, so there's that..." You look up at her. "Didn't Lloyd say you'd woken up to his presence?"  
"I...I believe so..." She shakes her head. "It was _awful. _He was talking about how much he..._missed _his daughter. And how he'd destroy the Sixteen Realms to get her back."  
"Well...I think I like this realm," you assure her. She nods her head.  
"I do, too." She gives you a smile. "I like this realm a lot-"  
_"Watch out!" _An arrow flies past your head and pins something to the wall ahead.  
A skull.  
"Princess [Y/N]..." a familiar voice apologises to you. "I am sorry for startling you." You turn to the source of the voice behind you. You're met with the familiar, icy-blue eyes of Zane, Lloyd's robot friend and teammate. In his hands is a mechanical-looking bow, and slung around his back is a quiver of arrows.  
"Zane!" you cry. "You're okay!"

You throw your arms around the Nindroid. Although you don't know him very well, you're relieved to see a familiar face around here. He laughs and gives you a hug back.  
"Yes, Princess [Y/N]," he assures you. "I am here. And you're...in purple robes?"  
"Yeah...Wu, Peach and Zelda made them for me," you tell him. You spin around a bit in order to show him.  
"That is most impressive!" he beams. "Is anybody else here?"  
"We're looking for Ganondorf," you explain. Zane's eyes narrow at the name.  
"I shall apprehend him at your command," he murmurs. He turns around and is about to draw an arrow, but Harumi clears her throat.  
"Princess [Y/N] said that he is trying to help look for you," she assures him. He tilts his head to the side.  
"Harumi?" He stares at her for a while. "From my database's records, you should not have survived the fall from that forty-storey residential building."  
"I've been targeted by the Overlord," she admits. She takes a few steps forth. "Zane...I would never hurt any of you again...not after Garmadon betrayed me. I...I'm sorry for what I've done."  
"I believe you," he murmurs, although it seems Zane may be lying about it. "Please lead the way."

The two of you follow Harumi, your weapons at the ready. You both chatter about your adventures so far.  
"I must admit, the Realm of the Departed is rather mysterious," he admits. "I have spent the past ten thousand years inside. After Ganondorf cast the spell that sent me and the other Sages into alternate realms, I found myself in the presence of another princess. It is unlikely that she still agrees with me after I accidentally froze her in an attempt to escape the clutches of another Twili." The three of you begin to ascend the staircase. "It has been quite the time. I have learned the ways of the Twili...I have watched generations upon generations be born and then die...it is _quite _the experience to see evolution first-hand."  
"How didn't Midna thaw out until yesterday?" you ask him. Zane sighs.  
"The average temperature in the Realm of the Departed is approximately negative 43 degrees Fahrenheit," he explains to you. "Because of this, and many other factors, it would have been irresponsible of me to break the ice or attempt to melt it without bringing harm to her." You nod your head and walk ahead towards another staircase leading up to the bridge. You notice that a lowered, steel chandelier is blocking your path.  
"Great," you mutter. "Why the hell would Ganondorf do that?"  
"Who said it was he who did this?" Harumi asks you. You shrug your shoulders and climb onto the bridge.  
"We'd better find him before he gets himself hurt," you sigh. You climb onto the chandelier and scout around the room. From here, you can see everything, including a ledge that appears to be a staircase leading to another door back near the main room. "Over there!"  
"Maybe there's something over in that chest," Harumi suggests.  
"She is right," Zane agrees. "I will see what is over there." He climbs down onto the other side of the bridge before walking towards the chest. The two of you watch him open the lid and reach inside. "Hmm...these appear to be sheets of paper. The Hylian language is printed on these sheets. Would you like me to tell you what these are?"  
"Go on," you usher him.  
"They...appear to be _execution_ orders, signed by the prison warden of the Arbiter's Grounds." Zane shifts the papers in his hands. "These depict the orders to transfer members of the Gerudo and Sheikah tribes to the..._Twilight_ Realm?"  
"That's what the Hyruleans call the Realm of the Departed," you explain to him. "Is there anything else there?"  
"It appears to detail specific names," he continues. He glances up at the two of you. "Ganondorf is the most notable name on this list."  
"Do you think he's seen it?" Harumi asks.  
"Misako will most likely want these for research purposes." Zane presses a button on his chest, and a metal plate on top of his chest opens. He carefully stores the papers inside the empty cavity before shutting it. You stare at him for a while. "Do not be alarmed. I am not hurt, Princess." You turn to the door to the west.  
"Hopefully he's back there," you decide. You carefully jump over the gap between the chandelier and the door. Your footsteps echo against the sandstone ground as you land by the door. You pry it open, and Zane and Harumi jump onto the ledge. "Ladies first."  
"Yeah," Harumi giggles. "Ladies first."  
"Is that a joke?" Zane inquires. "Please explain this to me..."  
"Oh, _Zane..." _she sighs with a smile. "Telling jokes around you _never _gets old..."

Upon entering the next room, you find nothing but a circular room with a staircase leading to yet another room. There's even more Gerudo script graffittied everywhere, and it appears to be the same as the stuff you'd found before.  
"What's it say?" Harumi asks you.  
"Nothing too nice," you respond. You sheath your sword and point to the stairs. "I think he's gone up here."  
"I believe so too, Princess." Zane begins to ascend the stairs, and so the two of you follow him. With every step you take up, you can hear heavy breathing.  
"What's _that?!" _Harumi whispers in a rather hasty tone.  
"I don't know," you admit. The further you climb up, the louder it gets. You reach the top and peer around the corner.  
There, standing in the middle of the next room in complete shock, is Ganondorf.  
"Hey!" you shout as you run over to him. _"There _you are! Everyone else has run away, and-" You stop, noticing that he isn't moving. You stop in front of him. "Is everything okay?"  
"This statue..." he murmurs as he raises his hand towards a golden sculpture of a woman sitting cross-legged. A snake is loosely coiled around her neck like a scarf, with its tail hanging down her torso. Her hands are held out, each glowing with a bright orange flame. He turns back towards you. "This is a sacred one...that was once found in our holiest of sites...the Desert Colossus."  
"The Desert Colossus?" you ask.  
"My database suggests that the Desert Colossus was once the home of the exalted Sage of Spirit. It also suggests that the Arbiter's Grounds was built atop of this Desert Colossus by the Hyruleans in retaliation to several wars initiated by the Gerudo."  
"The metal man speaks the truth," Ganondorf hisses. "This place...was once a peaceful place of _prayer _to my people. This is where I was crowned as the King...this was my family home."  
"You _lived _here?!" you gasp. "Why didn't you _say _anything?!"  
"I didn't want to interrupt Midna's _pity _party," he mumbles before clenching his left fist and turning away from the statue. He turns to you and then raises an eyebrow. "And who is _this _Ninjagian? Another naïve human, ready to speak down to me?" Harumi, who's behind you, steps forwards.  
"I'm sorry...Your Highness..." she apologises. "You've certainly been through a lot, haven't you?" She stops right in front of him. "I am Harumi, the Jade Princess of Ninjago." She bows her head down. "And you must be Lord Dragmire, I presume?"  
"Such respect you have..." he murmurs. "Everyone else has called me by nothing but my first name. It feels..._naked."  
_"Fuck off," you retort. "You don't even call me by my _name! _It's always _sweetheart _this, _sweetheart _that!"  
"Don't test my patience..." he hisses back, "Princess [Y/N]." When he turns back around to face Harumi, you pop a rude hand sign at him that he can't see. Zane hides a smile. "I am sorry about my friend."  
"No need to be," Harumi smiles. "You may call me Harumi if it is easier."  
"And you may call me Ganondorf."  
You roll your eyes at his blatant double standards.  
"Come on," you mutter. "Let's go and find the others."


	38. Chapter Thirty-Six || Cork Block

After backtracking through the other rooms, you're standing back in the main room, where you spot Link and Mario walking back out of the opposite room. There's no sign of the others from the staircase near this opposite room. You aren't sure why, but you feel terribly grumpy and snappy.  
"Hello, Princess!" Mario beams at you. He takes notice of Zane. "Oh! You're okay!"  
"Yes, my friend," Zane smiles. "I have been living in the Realm of the Departed for ten thousand years. And I must say...the Twili are quite interesting people!"  
"I hope Lloyd doesn't yell at you for finding Ganondorf, Princess..." he sighs. "He _did _sound angry."  
"Lloyd can shut his face," you mutter. You turn back towards the room you just came out of. "He, Wu and Garmadon are the bossiest people I've ever met in my entire _life! _Wu's always telling us to train or behave ourselves, and Garmadon always _harasses _me. And don't get started on Lloyd telling me to stay put while everyone else gets to run around and do whatever the hell they _want."  
_"It's _not _whatever the hell we want, [Y/N]," Lloyd says in a rather loud voice behind you. You spin around, and there the other four are. "We're busy trying to stop the Overlord so that innocent people don't _die. _We're doing this because Ganondorf couldn't stop himself from trying to _kill _everyone in Isle Delfino!"  
"I did it to buy you all _time," _Ganondorf sneers at him. "The Overlord wishes to have our heads on stakes, and when I did something to protect the _lot_ of you, the Light Deities banished my powers."  
"You killed them all because you _could!" _he argues. "My best friends _died _because you felt like killing them! They were _good _people, you jerk!"  
"Lloyd!" Zane calls out from behind Harumi. He stops in his tracks and turns towards the Nindroid.  
"Zane?" he whispers. "You're...here..."  
"Yes," he assures him. "I am here."  
Lloyd runs over to his friend and throws his arms around him.  
"Zane!" he cries. "You're _alive!"  
_"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I thought you were a _goner!"_  
"There, there..." Zane pats Lloyd on the back. "It is impossible to kill the bonds between brothers."  
"You're right," he agrees. He pauses for a moment. "How...how are you here?"  
"I left the Realm of the Departed," he explains to him. "The portal was wide open."  
"That means Midna's there now," he tells the rest of you. "We should go and find her."

The ten of you ascend the stairs where Harumi was lying before. There's quite a few conversations amongst smaller groups. Kylee and Corky are talking with you.  
"Is it just me?" Kylee whispers to you. "Or are Ganondorf and Lloyd being assholes to you?"  
"It's not just you," you mutter. "Ever since that other princess showed up, they...they just-"  
"Is someone _jealous?" _Corky chuckles to herself.  
"They're both dick-heads," you assure her. "And they hate me. I _know _it!"  
"Nobody hates you," Lloyd protests.  
"We just spite the way you've been demanding and _irresponsible_ lately," Ganondorf pipes in.  
"Irresponsible?! Who are you calling _irresponsible?! _Do you know how drunk you got the other day at that nightclub?! I'm sure Garmadon had to drag you _out!"  
_"Fighting won't get us anywhere," Lloyd sighs. "Look, [Y/N]. We'll lay off you...but you need to stop giving everyone a hard time. We're _trying _to _help _you."  
You clench your fists and scowl under your breath as they walk ahead with Harumi.  
All you can see is red.  
"Fine!" you shout. "I'll stay put, because that's what everyone expects of me!" And with that, you sit down on your bottom and cross your arms.  
"There are many vile creatures in this temple that can and _will _kill you," Ganondorf warns you. "Get up and keep walking before you anger me."  
"Oh, because you're _so _important, right?" You scoff loud enough so he can hear. "Yeah. I'll just do what the man who casually _destroyed _my island says."  
"I am a _god!" _he roars at the top of his lungs. He spins around on his heel and pushes Mario and Link apart. "You will obey my _every _command!"  
"Lol..._okay, _Kayne..." Kylee mutters under her breath.  
"Ever heard of anger management classes?" Corky mumbles in addition. "You _need _'em, mate."  
"Don't talk to her like that," Link warns Ganondorf. You notice that he has his sword drawn out against him. Ganondorf shoves him against the wall before standing right in front of you. He crouches down to your height.  
"Give me my cloak back, you vile _witch," _he hisses at your face.  
You slap him as hard as you can before turning around and storming back down the stairs.  
"You can pry it from my cold, dead hands," you sneer.

Once you reach the bottom of the stairs, you find another figure standing there.  
Urbosa.  
You notice that instead of her usual blue and pink attire, she's dressed completely in red and black. Her hair is no longer up, but rather down and hanging over her shoulders.  
"Urbosa?" you call out. "How'd _you _get here?"  
She remains as still as a statue.  
"Is the Destiny's Bounty outside? Because we found Zane-"  
You notice that she has her scimitar pointed at you.  
"Urbosa?!"  
"The Overlord will take the Sixteen Realms and _cleanse _them of the filth that plagues each and every one," she hisses as she readies her shield. "And you shall be there to witness it firsthand!"  
She lunges forth.  
You draw out your sword and block her attack. "Urbosa!" you shout. "It's _me! [Y/N]!"  
_"What's going on down here?!" Lloyd shouts behind you.  
_"Urbosa!" _Link cries.  
She glances up and narrows her eyebrows.  
"He has no need for you," she sneers. "I shall exterminate you _all."  
_She shoves you to the ground, kicks you in the shin and charges towards the Hylian with her weapons raised.  
"What's gotten _into _her?!" Cappy demands.  
"I don't know!" Link argues. "It's like she's been possessed!"  
"Her eyes!" Lloyd exclaims. "They're _purple!" _His hands light up with green energy, which he directs at her in short blasts.  
"Pin her down!" Corky shouts. The two oblige with her request and tackle her to the ground. Urbosa begins to scream and yell.  
_"You bastards!"  
_"Hey...there's something on the back of her neck!" Mario tells them. Lloyd parts her hair and squints.  
"It's a pin of some sort," Link explains to the rest of you.  
"The Borg Industries logo?" Lloyd frowns. "But...how?" He carefully pinches it with his fingers and pulls it out of her neck. The screams that fill the air make you sick to the stomach. It's clear that Urbosa's in a lot of pain. She clutches the back of her head.  
It's awful listening to her anguished screams.  
You stare at her, unsure of what to do. You want to help.  
But how do you help someone like this?  
"Who...who _are _you?" she demands. "And where am I?"  
"Don't be stupid, girl," Ganondorf hisses at her. "Why were you attacking us?"  
"Attacking you? I don't _remember _a _thing!" _She purses her lips and takes in a deep breath. "Who in Din's name _are _you?!"  
Ganondorf glances over to Link with a look of fear in his eyes.

"She's...forgotten me..." he murmurs. "But how?"  
"I don't know," Lloyd decides as he stares at the pin in his hand. "This isn't the kind of technology Borg would create...not willingly, anyway."  
"Do you think that the Overlord is behind this, perhaps?" Zane suggests.  
"You could be onto something," Lloyd agrees. He turns to Ganondorf and Link. "We'd better take her with us."  
"This wrenched place is a death trap, boy," Ganondorf sneers. "You're just _asking _to die."  
"If it saves my friends," he protests, "then I'll die a thousand times. C'mon, Zane. We need to find Midna and tell her that there's no need to go to this Twilight Realm. Can you scan to find her proximity?" Zane's eyes light up, and a grid-like projection coats the walls for a few seconds.  
"I...am unable to locate her," he admits. "I sense that something is not right, Lloyd."  
"Oh my goodness..." Harumi murmurs. "When I woke up here...I found a...a _skeleton."  
_"A skeleton?" Link asks.  
"Yeah!" She tries to think, and adds on, "it was...strange. Its eye sockets were..._glowing, _and...I saw a sword stabbed into its skull. And it...it had..._giant _claws. I had to run from it...and I nearly got..."  
"Try not to think about it," Lloyd assures her in a somewhat reluctant tone. "We'll get rid of it."  
"Ah, so you've come across the Stallord," Ganondorf decides. He stares over at the staircase. "It used to be a scaly _bastard _that would burn the hell out of those who weren't slaving away in the prison's workshops. It could _never _kill me...but I sustained several scars from the burns I got."  
"Where?" Zane inquires. Ganondorf laughs at him, although it's not a laugh that seems light-hearted.  
"I'd rather _not _show it off, thank you very much!" he snaps. _"Let's _get a move on and kill that bloody thing before someone _else _gets hurt."

**\- - -**

By now, anyone who has a weapon has it drawn out in front of them. Cappy remains tucked away inside Mario's cap, while Corky's hidden out of sight in your circlet. Lloyd's wielding a sword he's salvaged from the room he was in. Zane has an arrow loaded into his bow, which is pointed at the ground. Every step you take is cautious and careful. You'd rather _not _come across what Harumi and Ganondorf just described to everyone else, but there's no saying what's ahead. You clutch the hilt of your sword as tight as you can. Link's next to you, his own sword pointed in a defensive stance. Ganondorf is wielding the same pearly-white blade that you'd seen him with before. Mario and Kylee stand beside Urbosa and Harumi.  
"Okay," Lloyd murmurs. "We need a plan."  
"What do you mean by a plan?" you ask him.  
"We need to be able to use everything we've got against whatever's ahead. Do you guys still know Spinjitzu?"  
"It's a little rusty," Kylee admits.  
"I'm not the best," Mario sighs.  
"We can't even _do _Spinjitzu," Cappy and Corky recite in unison. Lloyd sighs.  
"Okay," he tells the rest of you. "Those of you who _can, _defend those who _can't."  
_"Hey..." Corky whispers to you. "You wanna stay behind for a bit and have a chat, mate?"  
"What about?" you ponder. She pauses to think about her answer.  
_"Stuff," _she tells you in an innocent tone. You glance to the front, where the others are edging towards the top of this staircase.  
"Follow my lead," you murmur. You lean over and then drop your sword on the floor.  
"[Y/N]?" Lloyd starts. "Are you alright?!"  
"I don't feel so good..." you groan in a rather exaggerating tone. You cover your mouth with a closed fist and mimic a retching movement.  
"Uh-oh..." he sighs. "Sit down on the steps."  
"You guys...go on without me," you assure him. "Corky's going to stay here and keep an eye on me..."  
"Yes!" she exclaims. "I am!"  
_Nice acting, Corky, _you hiss at her in your mind. Lloyd nods his head.  
"Okay," he agrees. He's about to walk up further when he stops. "And Ganondorf is going to stay with you as well."  
Corky cusses under her breath, and you do too as the others walk on ahead.

You remain sitting on the steps, Corky safely nestled away into your tiara. You don't say a word as Ganondorf takes a seat next to you. You can hear the cracking of his joints, the gruff sigh that escapes his lips...  
"Are you going to confess?" he demands.  
"Confess what?"  
"That you're acting like a complete _hooligan _at the moment." He continues to stare down at the stairs beneath the two of you. "Is our fighting not behind us?"  
"Yeah," you mutter as you throw your arms around your knees. "Because I'm the only one at fault here, aren't I?" He sighs again.  
"It is not your fault...it is mine. I have been acting before thinking...and it's caused you nothing but harm." You remain quiet. "Princess...are you jealous of my treatment of Harumi?"  
"No."  
"Do not lie to me."  
"No. I'm really not."  
_What the hell do _**_you _**_think? _you find yourself thinking. _Of _**_course _**_I am, you conceited piece of-  
_His hand rests on top of yours.  
You find your gaze drifting towards his hand. Each of his nails are painted a rich shade of black. A tattoo of the Triforce is inked into the back of his hand in a darker shade compared to his dark olive skin. He, like you, wears fingerless leather gloves on his hands. You can feel your face growing warm with every moment you spend like this.  
And he notices, too.  
He presses the palm of his other hand against your cheek in a soft, calming manner. Still, he stares into your eyes. Watching you. Waiting for you to say something. Your heart is a stallion, racing as you try your hardest to keep a straight face. No. You don't want him to see you like this...  
"What's with the face, sweetheart?" he asks, a smirk plastered onto his face. He glances back up the stairs, almost as if to make sure nobody's watching the two of you. He begins to lean in towards you. His head tilts to the side a slight bit. He leans in even closer. You can almost feel his lips hovering on top of yours when you hear the sound of Corky clearing her throat.  
_"Ahem," _she coughs. "Still here, mate." He's quick to let go of you and stand up. You can see the red tinge dusted across his cheeks. Corky flies out of your crown and floats in front of your face. She gives you a little wink before zooming off in the direction of the others.  
"We'd better go back and find them," you assure him. He nods his head, and hands you your sword.  
"Right you are," he murmurs. You watch as he begins to walk back up the stairs where the others are. You can't help but wonder why he'd tried to kiss you.  
And why Corky had intervened.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Seven || STUDY STUDY STUDY

**Time: 7:30 PM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Impa's House, Kakariko Village  
Subject/s: Lady Misako Garmadon of the Underworld  
Motives: Good**

Misako can't help but to toss and turn in the bed. She can still see today's events playing over and over in her head. [Y/N] sleepwalking outside and over the balcony.  
Lloyd falling over the side in order to try and catch her.  
And so many others following suit...  
She'd hit her head and had been knocked out before she could go and warn the others that they'd fallen over.  
After that had happened, she'd been met with an ambush on her ship. There must've been at least a hundred Oni swarming across the place. Breaking things. Shattering possessions. Stealing anything that was of any use.  
After that? Then came the fighting.  
Bowser was angry. And so were many others. They were furious. And so several people had been kicked off the ship. First, it was Wu, Mipha and Pauline, who'd tried to calm everyone down. And then it was Daruk and Cole after they'd tried to protest. Misako watched on as Bowser had taken over the ship and threw more and more people off at various stops around Hyrule. Eventually, it had been her, Zelda, Peach and Bowser Jnr that remained. They'd all made the unanimous decision to grab what they could salvage and leave Bowser to his own devices.   
Four people. Out of countless numbers of people. Four.  
All the others were gone.  
_Gone._

Misako remembers when she'd arrived at the village of the Sheikah. She'd been met with a great many stares, but not to the degree that Bowser Jnr had. She could see the child's discomfort as he hid behind his friend's pink skirt. Zelda had spoken with Impa's granddaughter, and she had arranged for the four to stay in her grandmother's house for the night. She can't remember how many times she'd thanked Paya for her hospitality and kindness. She'd managed to get the tapestry and some other research from the ship, but countless other documents had been lost to the Oni.  
Just like all those others that had been abducted-  
"Misako..." Peach whispers as she opens the door to Zelda's old handmaid's room. Misako sits upright at her voice.  
"Princess Peach?" she frowns. "Why are you up so late?"  
"It's only 7:31," she responds. "And Zelda's made dinner."  
"Oh," she murmurs. She slides out of her bed and stretches her arms. She still feels on edge. Waiting for one of those cruel, mindless demons to jump out at her.  
She despises her husband, but she needs his presence more than ever.

She walks downstairs, where Paya's pulled out a table for everyone to sit around. Junior's busy digging into a bowl of stew while Zelda and the Sheikah girl patiently wait for Peach and Misako. The Ninjagian takes a seat on the chair in-between Junior and Zelda.  
"Thank you, girls," she sighs. "I appreciate this a lot."  
"It's nothing," Zelda assures her. She gives her a pat on the back, and Misako smiles. "We may have lost the Destiny's Bounty, but we shan't lose our spirits!"  
"Hear, hear!" Peach adds with a smile. The five all proceed to eat their bowls of stew. Paya passes around a few cups of tea to the others. "So...where should we start?"  
"With what, Mama?" Junior asks. Peach grimaces at the name. Bowser's son had the wrong idea in his head, that she was his mother. But she wasn't. She was only seventeen. She hadn't even thought about it in her life.  
"With finding the others," she suggests.  
A wide smile forms on Zelda's face.

"I've pinpointed where everyone's fallen off the ship," Zelda explains to the others. "Paya, may I have a map of Hyrule?"  
"Okay," the Sheikah agrees, to which she stands up and leaves the table in order to head upstairs.  
"Misako, you saw them fall off in the Gerudo Desert," she continues. "Correct?"  
"I did," she agrees. "I remember that we were flying over sandstone columns." Her eyes widen.  
"Ah! So they landed in the Arbiter's Grounds!"  
"They made it?" Peach asks.  
"I have reason to believe so. Although, I am unsure how they will be faring without water or food..."  
"Or if they're alive!" Junior shouts. Misako sighs. The child's far too innocent.  
Too loud.  
"I just hope that Lloyd can get along with Ganondorf," Misako tells Zelda.  
"I'm sure that they're getting along just finely," she assures her with a smile. "Ganondorf _does_ seem like he's getting on a lot better nowadays..."  
"Yeah, Mrs G!" Junior beams. "I wouldn't worry about it!" Misako smiles and ruffles the child's hair.  
"You're right, Bowser Jnr," she agrees. "I shouldn't. I'm sure that Lloyd's doing his best to lead everyone to find Zane."


	40. Chapter Thirty-Eight || Shits And Giggles

**Time: ???  
Location: The Arbiter's Grounds, Gerudo Province  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"You're a real freaking _genius, _aren't you?!" Lloyd snaps. His fists are clenched as they glow with emerald tongues of fire.  
"Don't give me _that _attitude, boy," Ganondorf sneers back at him.  
"C'mon, guys!" Kylee sighs as Harumi hides behind her. "Give it a rest!"  
"I can't believe you two are fighting again..." Cappy mutters.  
"Cappy's right," Corky tells you. "We'd better get them to stop fighting before they kill each other." You walk over to them and tap on Lloyd's shoulder.  
"Hey," you start. "We need to work together to find Midna."  
"She's probably _ditched _us," he protests. "I mean, for all _we _know, we could be trapped here for _good."  
_"Well, we'd better get used to each others' company," you tell him in a calm tone. You go to walk ahead, when you realise that there's no floor ahead of you.  
Only air.  
Your heart skips a beat as you begin to topple over the edge of a large pit.  
"Got you!" Mario shouts as he grabs your wrist. You scream at just how high it is.  
A fall certainly would have killed you.  
"Shit!" Lloyd cries. "Are you _alright?!" _Ganondorf can only watch in horror.  
"No thanks to _you," _Corky snaps. "Now, I can see some stairs going down around this room. I say we go down and have a proper look around, mates."  
"Affirmative," Zane confirms. "The rest of the Arbiter's Grounds is ahead in the route you have specified."  
"I'm glad you're back, buddy," Lloyd sighs with relief as he pats Zane on the back. "We'd better get going." And so you all begin to descend the stairs leading down.

Zane, Cappy and Ganondorf all walk ahead of the group, with Link, Lloyd, Mario and Urbosa not too far behind. You, Corky, Kylee and Harumi are all at the back.  
"So," Kylee whispers to you. "Did 'ya spend some quality time with Ganondorf?"  
"No!" you lie. Corky chuckles.  
"They nearly _kissed _each other," she retorts. Kylee and Harumi both giggle.  
"You two seem like you're _made _for each other," Harumi agrees with a smile.  
"He used to be my mother's..." you begin. You pause, trying to think of the right word. "What's the male equivalent of a mistress?"  
"Master?"  
"Nah, fam," Kylee protests. "That makes it sound like he's the one in charge!"  
"Can we _please _stop talking about it?" you sigh.  
"Okay," she giggles. She stretches her arms. "Oh...I'm _dying _to do a mission in my uniform!" Harumi watches her for a second.  
"Who _are _you, again?"  
"Oh, I'm Kylee Carta," she responds. "I've been told that I'm from a video game around these parts. And you?"  
"Harumi Jade," she replies, "Princess of Ninjago."  
"There's a _lot _of princesses around here," she decides. "There's of _course _Princess Peach and Princess Zelda, and then Mipha and Midna are princesses, too, and so's [Y/N]...I mean, if Ganondorf is the _King _of the Gerudo, then does that make Urbosa a princess?"  
"Hey!" Corky hollers. "Ganon! Is Urbosa a _princess?!"  
_"What kind of question is _that?!" _he shouts back, not even bothering to look in her direction.  
"You're a king, aren't you?" Lloyd prompts.  
"Of _course _I am!"  
"By that fact, that would make your daughter a princess," Zane confirms.  
"She's _not _a princess!"  
"Sounds like a princess to me!" Cappy protests. Ganondorf shoots a glare at all three of them.  
"You'd _all _better shut your puny mouths..."  
The four of you giggle again.

The air seems much colder as you follow them all down several halls. You aren't sure what's there to meet you. A monster? Two? Even more?  
Is the Overlord here?  
Or something _worse?  
_It's getting awfully dark, and save for Zane's illuminated eyes and the pale glow of Cappy and Corky's ghostly bodies, there's no light source. The hall you're currently in is claustrophobic. You can all only just fit inside. Ganondorf and Urbosa have to crawl to fit through. Lloyd, Zane and Harumi all have to hunch over. You, Link, Mario and Kylee can all stand comfortably without any troubles, and of course, Cappy and Corky are small enough to squeeze past everyone. You'd been pushed in front of everyone else because you were apparently giving off light of some sort. You don't believe them. And if they're speaking the truth, it's probably your outfit with all of its reflective materials.  
"I remember this tunnel," Ganondorf decides. "Anyone who'd been misbehaving would be dragged through here and had their heads cleaved from the rest of their bodies."  
"That's nasty," Kylee whispers to you from behind.  
"I am detecting a strong spectral presence ahead," Zane declares. "Please proceed with caution, Princess [Y/N]."  
"Will do," you respond. As you take another step forth, your shoe crunches against something. You look down.  
There's a skull there.  
You yelp and begin to walk a bit faster.  
You have _no _idea what used to happen here.  
"Can you hear that?" Lloyd asks everyone else.  
"I didn't hear anything," Mario responds.  
"It sounded like...a clock ticking," he answers. "[Y/N], please don't run ahead."  
"I'm not _going _to," you snap. You squint at the end of the hall, which is a tiny dot at this point. You can see an ominous-looking glow in the distance. It's purplish in hue.  
You stay quiet about it.  
_"I'm _scared," Harumi whimpers.  
"Hi, 'scared'," Corky mumbles back, "I'm _Corky."_  
"Now's not the time for jokes," Lloyd warns all of you.  
By now, you're too intrigued by the light to stay with the others.

For the rest of the hall's length, you sprint. You eventually find yourself walking out into a large, open room. It's got to be the largest room you've seen in the Arbiter's Grounds so far. There's a ledge up at the back, and several chests are tucked away by a series of spikes that reach from the floor to the ceiling. A giant sword is sheathed into the ground. Its blade is oblong and black in appearance. A series of ropes with little bits of paper are all tied to the ground.  
_Cut me free, _the sword seems to say.  
So you draw out your sword and swing it at the ropes.  
The ground begins to rumble.  
"I'm just imagining things," you assure yourself. You proceed to cut down more and more of them.  
You can hear the sound of heavy footsteps and shouting. Hollering. Screaming. You can't make it out. Ganondorf's yelling, and then Lloyd's joining in. The others are, too. With your blade against the final rope holding down the sword, you turn back towards the hall.  
It's blocked off by more of the spikes.  
_"[Y/N]!" _Ganondorf shouts. _"Don't cut the rope!" _You hear the sound of a slice fill the air, and you can see his face turn about five shades paler at the sound. "Mother of _Dinraal..." _You turn back towards the sword.  
All of the ropes are gone without a trace.  
And the sword is upright, levitating in the air.  
"Uh-oh," you gulp.


	41. Chapter Thirty-Nine || Slashy Boi

With your sword in hand, you try and keep your distance from the sword that's following you. It swings and slashes at your head, narrowly missing you every time. All you can hear are the panicked voices of your acquaintances, all trapped behind you.  
"Oh my God!" Kylee exclaims. _"Duck!"  
"I'm coming!" _Corky screams. _"Don't get hit!" _You roll underneath the sword as it swings at the air once again. It's getting a little too close for comfort, and you're only getting more and more fatigued from trying to dodge the thing. You wait for the sword's next move. It teeters in the air, almost as if it's waiting for you. The blade swings for your side, and you jump onto it. As the swing follows through, you can see the creature that's holding the blade in all its glory.  
A giant, skeletal beast in a black cloak.  
Its hands are thin and bony. At the end of each finger is a black claw, dripping with crimson blood. It has to be towering over you. It's so tall. It _easily _reaches halfway up to the ceiling. And it reeks. It reeks of death and decay in here now.  
It shrieks, the purple pinpricks in its eye sockets flaring up.  
You lunge for the skeleton and raise your sword. With every swing, you crack one of its bones. It roars in your ear.  
For something without vocal chords, it's certainly _loud.  
_"What _is _that thing?!" Harumi shouts.  
"The prison warden's pet," Ganondorf responds with a smirk. _"Kill _him, sweetheart!"  
"Don't you _dare _call me that!" you yell as you stab your sword forwards. The beast throws you against the wall, and you land on the ground. Your sword's lying far away.  
_"Get up!" _Cappy and Mario exclaim.  
"Ugh..." you groan. You stand. Your knees are shaking, and your hands are dotted with tiny scrapes. Blood is beginning to bead. It's hurting to even hold your sword.  
_"Spinjitzu!" _Lloyd screams. _"Use Spinjitzu!" _You turn to face the monster, your sword still in hand. It rattles its bones and picks up its own sword.  
"Ah!" Corky sighs with relief. "I'm _free!" _She turns around, now floating in the room. She spots you and zooms over to you like a race car. "[Y/N]! Take off your crown!"  
"Why?!" you argue. She disappears into your circlet. You take it off your head and stare at it. Her eyes are now on top of the Shine Sprite emblem.  
_"Throw it at that thing!" _she screams. Scared at her sudden angry tone, you ditch it at the skeleton's head.  
It freezes in its place.  
And you do, too.  
"What's happening to me?!" you shout.  
Your body launches into the air.

The sensation is completely and utterly strange. You're now floating towards the skeleton's head. As you near the skull, you go to clench your eyes.  
But you land in water.  
You open your eyes, only to be met with memories. Memories that aren't your own. A man pointing at Gerudo prisoners and shouting at you. Telling you to kill those who aren't obeying him. A little Sheikah boy, holding out a paper crane in your direction and giggling. A series of official-looking guards with their spears pointed at you.  
And then everything goes white.  
As you open your eyes again, you become aware of a strange fact. The room is now much smaller. Your feet aren't touching the ground.  
And you're holding the giant, black sword in your now thin and bony hands.  
You scream.

Corky flies out from your circlet and floats in front of you, waving her arms about. "Hey!" she yells. "It's okay, [Y/N]!"  
"What _am _I?!" you try to yell, although it comes out as an inaudible roar.  
"You've captured the skeleton!" she assures you. "You're the skeleton now!"  
"What?!"  
"Swing at those spikes to free the others!" She then flies as fast as she can down towards the others. _"Stand back!" _They wordlessly oblige, and you stab your sword forwards at the now tiny hall. The spikes break and land on the ground in front of Lloyd's feet. They all begin to run out towards you. "Now break those spikes up there!" You follow through with her request and swing away. The metal clangs, and before you know it, they're gone. "Okay! I'm going to free it, and then we're _all _going to kill it! Are you ready?"  
"Wait..._what?!"  
_You find your body launching in the air again.  
Mario and Link catch you in their arms. Your breathing is heavy and your heart is racing. The skeleton is now engaged in a fight against Lloyd, Ganondorf and Zane. Kylee's standing where the chests are, and Cappy's hovering right next to her. Urbosa and Harumi are still standing in the hall, watching in complete horror.  
_Crack!  
_Lloyd blasts another ball of green energy at the creature.  
_Crack!  
_Ganondorf slashes his sword at the beast's face.  
_Crack!  
_It's now engulfed in a block of ice.  
The ice begins to crack across the surface. Zane steps back, his hands dimming down from the icy-white glow. With each passing moment, the ice fractures even more, until-  
_Bang!_  
Now the skeleton is gone. It's shattered into pieces on the ground.  
And its sword is broken in half.  
"Hey!" Kylee shouts. "Check these chests out, you guys!"  
"We can't get up there!" Lloyd argues.  
"Allow me," Zane offers. He crouches down and presses his hands against the ground. You watch as a stream of blue light begins to illuminate a path between the platform in the wall and the ground. As the light dissipates, you're met with a grand-looking ice staircase.  
"Can't we, Lloyd?" Ganondorf smirks at him as he begins to walk up the staircase.

Once everyone else has climbed up the staircase, you can see everyone is staring down at the fragmented skeleton in awe.  
"Did you see [Y/N]?!" Lloyd beams with excitement. "She and Corky kicked that thing's _ass!"  
_"Yeah!" Mario grins. "You did a great job fighting it, Princess!"  
"That was my first fight against something that wasn't human," you huff.  
"You did good," Corky congratulates you. She turns to where Kylee and Cappy are. "Do you know what's inside?" Ganondorf kicks one of them open and peers inside.  
"Spinners?" A smirk spreads across his lips. "How the tables have _turned..."_ He lifts out a contraption that resembles a spinning top. The top appears to take the shape of a cog. There's two straps for one's feet to be held in place. "I remember when the guards would ride around the Arbiter's Grounds on these. They used to hit our shins with them when they rode past." He shoves a red-tinted one in Mario's direction. The plumber takes it and holds it in his arms.  
"How many are there?" Lloyd queries.  
"There's six of 'em," he responds. "It should make getting around this place a whole lot easier. Did you see those rails?"  
"Nope," you answer. Kylee copies your answer, as do Lloyd, Cappy and Corky.  
"Well, you're all _stupid." _Ganondorf hands over a pink one to Urbosa. "Those rails are how one can get across the lakes of quicksand in this building."  
"What's in these other chests?" Mario ponders. Cappy opens one of them.  
"I found twenty Rupees in this one!" he shouts. "Finders' keepers!"  
"What's this blue _hourglass-_looking thing?" Kylee inquires from another chest. Ganondorf hands Lloyd a green spinner before glancing over to the blue hourglass in her hands.  
"I _believe _that is made of timestone," he answers her.  
"Do you mean _limestone?"  
"I_ mean timestone!" Ganondorf shoves a blue spinner at Link before reaching to grab the next one, which is purple in colour. He hands it over to you. You have to admit, it's surprisingly light in your hands. "Don't you ever listen, girl?"  
"Nope," she admits. "I don't ever listen." He takes the final golden one in his own hands.  
"Those of you who have a spinner," he orders, "pair up with someone who doesn't." Corky immediately floats by your side, while Cappy flies next to Mario. Harumi stands in front of Lloyd. Zane makes his way over to Link. Kylee scratches her head as she glances to and from Urbosa and Ganondorf.  
"Uh," she starts. "Who wants to go with me?"  
Ganondorf pushes her in Urbosa's direction.  
"Now," he warns. "Are we _done _here?"  
"I _think _so," Lloyd agrees. "But I want to know what that hourglass does." Kylee tilts it upside down, and you watch as the room turns bright blue. You all become transparent in opacity, as do your spinners and other equipment.  
And on the ground is a giant lizard-like man holding the same sword as before.  
The door at the hall, which wasn't there before, swings open.

You all watch in horror as three Gerudo women are dragged in by several Hylian guards. They're kicking and screaming to be let go. Their clothing doesn't appear to match Urbosa's or Nabooru's, but rather appear to be shirts patched together with scraps of fabric and trousers that appear to be holding together by a thread. They're thrown to the ground. You can see the chains bound to their wrists and ankles. Kylee's jaw is dropped. Harumi's shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Hey!" the blue-haired woman shrieks at the guards. _"Stop _it!"  
Your heart breaks as one of the guards smacks the backs of their heads.  
"They cannot hear or see us," Ganondorf mutters to Kylee. "We appear to be mere audience members in the past..._my _past."  
"Ten thousand years?" Cappy asks. You watch on as the lizard man crouches down and stares at them. He watches the women carefully.  
"Please!" one of the women cries. "We're _sorry!"  
_"We'll do _anything!" _another pleads. _**"Anything!"  
**_"The Death Sword's wielder requires his_ meal," _a guard hisses at them.  
"Take our leader!" the third snaps. "He's the one who killed all those people!"  
"Ah...the Sages wish to give Dragmire a special welcome back to the grounds," another sneers. "After all, this is the _third _time he's managed to weasel his way out."  
"It appears that those chains are made of vengestone," Zane explains to the rest of you.  
"What's it do?" Cappy ponders.  
"It takes away your elemental powers," Lloyd tells him.  
"What do you _mean _he escaped?" the three women shout at the guards.  
"Don't play coy with _me," _the lizard man hisses. "You all played a part in helping _Ganondorf _escape!" He scoops the three women all up into his free hand before throwing them into his mouth. You cover your eyes and ears as their screams fill the air. You can hear someone throwing up next to you at the sight.  
"What the _fuck?" _Kylee mutters.  
"Dad wasn't _kidding _when he said Hyrule's history was bloody and grim," Lloyd whispers. You can hear Harumi beginning to cry at the sight.  
"What the _hell?!" _she screams.  
"Turn it back around!" Ganondorf shouts at Kylee. She obliges with his request and turns the hourglass back.  
When you open your eyes, you can see the room as it was supposed to be. Empty. And your bodies. Solid once more.  
You feel sick knowing what's happened in this room.  
And you feel glad that thing is no longer alive.  
"Come on," you murmur. "Let's go."

As you walk back through the hall, the others follow you. Kylee's carrying the hourglass in her hands. Nobody dares say a word to Ganondorf. Not _one _word.  
"Are you sure you didn't come from that way?" Lloyd whispers to Harumi and Zane.  
"Affirmative," Zane responds. "I appear to have miscalculated a turn. My navigational sensors have been damaged."  
"So we're lost now?" Cappy asks him.  
"I've spent more time in here than I can remember," Ganondorf argues. "Shut up and follow me." He shoves past the rest of you and storms off ahead. Lloyd's about to shout at him, but Harumi places a hand on his forearm.  
"He's just seen the murder of three of his people," she whispers to him. "Let him cool off for a bit."  
"Who puked back there?" you ask.  
"It...was me," Lloyd admits with a sigh. "I've seen a monster eat my uncle before...but it didn't..._chew _on him-"  
"That's _enough!" _Ganondorf roars at the top of his lungs. _"One _more word about that disgusting beast, and I'll behead the _lot _of you!"  
Nobody dares to speak at _all.  
_"Ganondorf..." you begin. You walk past Mario and Link, who are just ahead of you. He begins to walk faster. "Ganondorf!"  
"You stupid humans think _your _lives are bad..." he hisses under his breath.  
"Stop!" you plead. You grab his arm and try to pull him back, but he shoves you against the wall. His eyes are narrowed at you. His teeth are gritted together. "Ganondorf! _Please!"_  
"You..." Ganondorf stops and lets out a sigh before storming off and out to the next room.  
"Just leave him, [Y/N]," Lloyd sighs. "He's in a bad mood."


	42. Chapter Forty || Spinjitzu For The Lazy Ladies And Gentlemen

The others are standing by the wall, where a rail starts, by the time you all get out. You can see a glimmer of red hair poking out from the around the corner of the wall. You hand your Spinner to Zane, who carries it in both hands.  
"Wait here, you guys," you order the others. They nod and remain standing while you carefully step towards the corner of the wall. You lower your voice and lighten it a bit. "Ganondorf? Are you there?"  
_"Hmph." _His scoff is rather loud. You peek around the corner and spot him sitting on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. He's staring at the rail on the opposite wall. You take a seat next to him, out of sight of the others. _"What _do you want?"  
"I want to know if you're alright," you whisper back. "That was awful...wasn't it?"  
"That was...only the first execution of that sort," he murmurs. He glances around to make sure nobody else he can see is listening (a grand total of zero people) and continues. "I heard of seventy women who died that way. And a hundred men. All to satisfy that beast's hunger." You take his hand in yours and give it a squeeze.  
"I'm so sorry that happened," you apologise to him.  
"Those were just the people that died that way," he mutters. "I can't tell you how many of my people died...how many women died amongst _all _of us prisoners."  
"How?" you whisper. He shakes his head.  
"The women had it much worse than the men. The Hylians would lie to them and promise them that they would be allowed to live in exchange for their childbearing abilities. But they did die. _All _of them. And if they didn't die giving birth...they were executed. Because they were thought to be weak and..._useless."_ Your hand feels like it's being crushed. He's squeezing it to the point it feels cold.  
"Hey..." you assure him. "It isn't your fault."  
"It _is _my fault, [Y/N]," he hisses. "Why do you think the Gerudo were targeted?" You don't answer. "Because _I _was leading them!" His face falls as he realises that he's raised his voice yet again. You stare at his hand for a while before leaning over to his cheek and pressing your lips against it. It only happens for a split second, but when you stand up, you notice that he's staring ahead into the distance.  
"You're cold," you decide as you unclip his cape from around your neck. You stand in front of him and clip it around his neck. You then throw your arms around his head and pull his face into your shoulder. He doesn't even try to move.  
"Don't you go sharing my sob story to _Garmadon_ now," he warns you.  
"I won't tell that old bastard a thing," you assure him. "Now...why don't we go and find Midna...and get the hell out of here?" He nods his head, and you help him stand up.

The two of you begin to walk back towards the others, where you're met with a few snickers and giggles. _"Seriously, _guys! You're all the biggest arseholes I've ever met in my life!"  
"It's not that, I promise!" Harumi wheezes. "Lloyd had a _booger _hanging out of his nose!"  
_"Harumi!" _the Green Ninja snaps. "Don't _tell _her that!"  
"It's fine," Ganondorf murmurs. He grabs your arm and pulls you close to him before leaning into your ear. "I think after this, I'm going home and having a bloody _drink."  
_"So..." Kylee begins. "Care to explain the rails to us?" Ganondorf lets go of you and picks up his spinner.  
"Good question," he decides. "It's been a long time since I've seen one in person..." He steps onto the spinner and clips it around his boots so that it stays in place. "I do believe you have to build up momentum. Somebody push me into that rail." Lloyd stares at him before stepping over to him and pushing him forwards. Ganondorf crouches down and jumps. The spinner locks into place onto the rail, and he begins to ride along. Kylee's eyes widen.  
"Holy crap, _I _wanna go!"  
"Same here!"  
"Me too!"  
Lloyd straps himself into his spinner. "Rumi!" he orders. "Push me and I'll carry you across!" The princess nods her head and follows through with his request. He holds onto her tightly as he goes along the rail. Mario and Cappy follow them. Kylee and Link aren't too far behind. Zane approaches you with your own spinner.  
"Would you like for me to utilise this device?" he inquires. "Or will you be carrying Corky across?"  
"It doesn't fuss me," you assure him.  
"I...don't know how to use this," Urbosa admits as she holds out her spinner.  
"I shall teach you," he promises her with a smile. And with that, he hands you your spinner.  
"Okay..." Corky decides. You put the spinner on the ground and strap your feet in. She remains out of your crown. You glance at the rail. "Here goes nothing."  
She shoves you at the rail, and you find yourself gliding across the ground before your spinner locks on. Your body begins to spin around.  
"Wahoo!" Corky shouts.  
"This is _fun!" _you exclaim. As you continue to glide ahead, you can _just _see Link ahead of you, with Kylee in his arms.  
"Holy _shit!" _she screams. "Why doesn't this thing have any _seatbelts?! A-hahaha!!!" _You duck as the doorframe approaches...  
...and then you find yourself out in a room that's so big that it makes the room the skeleton was in..._tiny._

You can see the others on rails _everywhere. _Ganondorf is nowhere to be seen, but Lloyd and Harumi, who'd both followed him, are still in sight for a few seconds above your heads. Mario's making particular movements that Link copies. Cappy's screaming at the top of his lungs. You notice that Link's spinner jumps from one rail to another.  
"How do you do that?!" you shout.  
"You've gotta swing your body weight in that direction!" Kylee exclaims. You bump your hips to the left, and you find your spinner jumping in the air. It lands on the next rail, and you then notice why they'd both jumped.  
_That_ rail led into a bottomless pit.  
"We'd better follow what they do..." Corky advises you. You nod your head and watch ahead to see what Mario's doing.  
"That was so much fun!" Harumi cheers from a very far distance.  
"And _dangerous!" _Lloyd adds on. "Mario! Watch out for those spikes ahead!" You watch as Mario makes a series of timed jumps.  
"Spikes?" Corky frowns. "Those guards weren't mucking around..."  
Link jumps onto the right rail, and then the left, and then the right again before making one final jump onto the left rail. He lands in a small circle area of solid ground. Mario's already leaving this area and making his way up a spiralling rail. You copy Link's movements. _Right. Left. Right. Left.  
_You land in the area and latch onto the wall with your hands.  
"Did you want a go?" you ask Kylee as you puff.  
"Sure!" she beams. "I can carry you if you want!"  
"I'll go with Link then," Corky agrees. She flies out of your circlet and over to Link. She places a hand on his shoulder and beams at you. Link then approaches the wall on his spinner and locks onto the rail.  
"Wow..." Kylee murmurs as she watches the others fly ahead. "This is _crazy."  
_"Do you have anything like this at home?" you ask her. She shakes her head.  
"This sort of thing would be shut down by the government's department of health and safety before _that _happened," she replies. You unstrap your feet from the spinner and get off it. She steps on, and you help her strap in. You push her forwards and then watch as she begins to approach the wall.  
You realise your mistake.  
You sprint towards her, and she holds her hand out. _"[Y/N]!" _she cries. Your hands smack together, and she lifts you up as quickly as she can. The two of you stand on the spinner, with Kylee clinging to you like you're about to fall off at any moment. You watch ahead for Link's movements.  
You can see a drop coming up.  
_"I can't watch!" _you squeal. You bury your face into her shoulder, and then your stomach lurches forwards.  
The clicking noise signals that Kylee has landed in the right place.  
"This is so much fun!" she shrieks. "I'll take one of these to _go!" _But still, you can't watch. So you listen instead. And before you know it, Kylee's poking your shoulder. "Hey," she whispers in your ear. "We made it!" You open your eyes and look up to see the others all grinning and beaming at each other.  
"Dude," Lloyd tells Mario, "did you see those spikes? They looked _huge!"  
_"I _know!" _he agrees. "Cappy thought we were going to die..."_  
_"I'm fairly certain they _moved_ back in the day," Ganondorf assures them.  
The three gulp.  
Before you know it, Zane and Urbosa land next to you. And with that, all of you begin to head towards the next set of rails ahead. You're all still buzzing with excitement.  
That is, all of you except for Ganondorf.

It takes a while to reach the door, but finally, all of you stand in front of it. Harumi gulps at the closed door.  
"It's behind there," she tells Lloyd.  
_"What's _behind there?"  
"The Stallord, I suppose?" Ganondorf asks her. She shrugs her shoulders.  
"I dunno what it's called," she admits. "But it tried to burn me!" She goes to reach for the door, but he stops her.  
"You," he tells Zane. "What did you see there?"  
"I...am unaware," he admits. "I did not see anything in there." Ganondorf glances around at the rest of you.  
"Alright," he orders. "Pair up again. I have a feeling the girl's right..."  
"You want to argue with a Nindroid?" Lloyd asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"I don't _care _for your mechanical friend's opinion," he hisses before kicking down the floor.  
"You mean _fact," _he mumbles under his breath as he and Harumi follow him through. Mario and Cappy follow without a word.  
"Wanna regroup?" Kylee suggests.  
"We are happy to work together," Zane assures her. He and Urbosa walk past her.  
"I think I'll go with [Y/N] if that's okay," Corky tells Kylee. She nods her head and hands you the spinner before going to swap places with the Bonneter. Kylee and Link proceed to tag along behind Zane and Urbosa. You're about to walk ahead, but Corky holds a hand in front of you.  
"I have a feeling that Harumi's right," she sighs. "There's something that feels..._off _to me."  
"I'm sure it's nothing," you assure her.  
"Just don't go cutting any ropes now." Corky ushers you forwards and into the room ahead.  
All the others are frozen in fear at the strange purple and orange light hovering above the gigantic skeleton half-buried in the pit of sand.  
And Corky hides behind your back as soon as she sees it.

The light pulses with what you presume to be the ghostly version of a heartbeat as it begins to float towards you. The orange appears to make its core, while the purple encases it like a cloud of smoke. This light begins to float towards you.  
_"[Y/N]..." _it hisses in a raspy and hoarse tone that makes Ganondorf's voice sound as smooth as butter. _"My...child..."  
_You draw your sword out and point it at the light.  
"Who are you?" you demand to it.  
_"I am...the one that you seek..." _it answers.  
"Funny," you retort, "because you don't look like Midna to _me-"  
"I go by many names..." _it tells you. You watch as the orb begins to float around your head. _"The Dark Lord...the God of Destruction...but there's one you know me by, child..."  
_"The Overlord..." Lloyd manages to whisper.  
_"Look at you...all frozen in fear," _he snarls at all of you.  
"I can still _move, _dumbass," you scoff. Corky leans into your ear.  
"Do you _really _want to be arguing with the Ninjagian deity of destruction?!" she panics.  
The orb of light seems to watch her, although it lacks eyes or any other facial features.  
_"You _stay away from Princess [Y/N]," Ganondorf warns him as he stands in front of the two of you.  
"So you still live, _Ganondorf." _The Overlord wheezes. While he's busy proceeding to monologue, all of the others begin to sneak away with their spinners to the door on the other side of the room. "It has been eleven years since I saw you last. And what were you doing?"  
"Carrying your dead wife from Sindaco's house," he sneers.  
"She deserved it for what she did..." he retorts. "It's a shame that you didn't burn along with her...but such is the life of an immortal..." Kylee quietly opens the door, and Mario, Zane and Link begin to crawl through it.  
"[M/N] was a better parent than you'll ever be," Ganondorf warns him. "Where were you when your daughter was raised by two idiots incapable of showing her what real power was?!"  
"You _know _I had my own business in Ninjago...you _fool!" _The Overlord appears to grow in size.  
Cappy, Harumi and Urbosa creep past the door. Kylee quickly slides around it and then closes it behind her.  
"If you've done anything with Midna," you tell the poltergeist, "then undo it and let us be on our way. We don't want any trouble."  
_"Trouble, _eh?" he decides. "Do you truly wish for _trouble?!"  
_"I defeated you once," Lloyd announces. "I'll defeat you _again."  
_"You only possess a ninth of the Golden Power you once had..." he jeers at him. "Good luck, young Lloyd...good luck trying to weasel your way out of _this _one!" And with that, the Overlord disappears into a puff of smoke.  
"What was _that _all about?" you frown.  
"That's the first time you've met him...wasn't it?" Lloyd asks. You nod your head.  
"He's even more of a douche than _your _dad," you declare.  
"You aren't wrong there," he agrees.  
You hear the sand in front of you shifting.  
"Aw..._fuck," _Corky mutters under her breath.  
You watch on as the skeleton begins to sit upright in the sands.  
"Are you _kidding _me?!" Lloyd demands. _"Again?!"  
_"Ah...the Stallord," Ganondorf mutters. _"I _remember you." Corky tries to drag you back through the other door as its eyes flash a bright and vivid shade of red.  
"That's nice," Corky puffs. "I think it's time we found ourselves another hobby!"  
"No," Lloyd argues. He pulls his hood down over his face. _"We fight!"_


	43. Chapter Forty-One || *INSERT SPINJITZU PUN HERE*

The three of you begin to spin around the rail around the Stallord. As it lifts its body up, you take note of what you're looking at. Its giant head and arms are supported by a single spine.  
"Any ideas on how we defeat it?!" Lloyd shouts from the other side of the rail.  
"Launch your spinner into it!" Ganondorf hollers back. "There's nothing worse in the world than being hit by a spinner!"  
"Ever heard of _childbirth_, mate?" Corky jokes as Lloyd launches off the rail and straight towards the spine. You watch as the lowest vertebrae shatters into tiny pieces upon contact with Lloyd's spinner.  
"Ha!" Lloyd yells. _"Got _'em!" You squint as you see a spike pop up on the other end of the rail.  
"Looks like it's my turn!" you exclaim. You swing your hip to the right. Your spinner begins to veer all over the place as you attempt to steer it using your body weight. You reattach to the rail just before Ganondorf passes by. He grabs onto your arm.  
"Lean to where you want to go," he tells you before letting go of you and throwing his spinner off the rail. His spinner smacks into the next vertebrae, and the snapping sound fills the air.  
"Okay," you tell yourself. "Lean to where you want to go. Second time lucky, [Y/N]-"  
You hear the sound of metal grinding, and before you know it, you're tumbling face-first into the sand.  
_"Shit!" _you shout.  
"Now _that's _what I call a sandwich!" Lloyd jokes as you spit out all the sand from your mouth.  
_"Lloyd Garmadon!" _you shriek back at him. He laughs as you try to stand back up. The spinner's weight isn't helping at _all. _Ganondorf stops by your side and helps you steady yourself.  
"Are you alright?" he asks you in a gentle tone.  
"I think I'll be okay," you assure him. He brushes the sand off your shoulders.  
"Remember to jump before those spikes get you." And with that, he pushes you back onto the rail. You watch to make sure that you aren't approaching another spike. You spot one up ahead.  
You jump off the rail and crouch down, leaning your body weight towards the final spine.  
You extend your knees, which makes the spinner jump.  
And the spinner jumping makes the cog spin fast enough to snap the final vertebrae.  
The Stallord shrieks in agony before its head falls to the ground.  
Sand flies everywhere, including into Lloyd's open mouth.  
You can't help but to burst into laughter at his demise.

The three of you are standing in the sand, with Corky floating over your heads.  
"That has to have been the easiest fight I've ever fought," Lloyd decides. "That thing didn't stand a _chance _against us!"  
The ground begins to rumble.  
"Well," Corky whispers as she points at the skull of the Stallord, "it's _trying." _The skull begins to tremble and shake, and the sand begins to sink down, carrying the three of you with it. The strange thing is that you're all still on the surface. You notice that there's a cylindrical column in the centre with rails on it, as well as a larger one on the outside with rails inside it. You're all standing in-between the two sets of rails.  
"Is this a _prison _or is this a _skate park?" _Lloyd asks the rest of you.  
"Watch your back," Ganondorf warns him. "And whatever you do..._don't _let it burn you!"  
"What? The Stallord?"  
It roars behind Lloyd in response.

You're all quick to run your spinners over to the rails. Lloyd opts to take the inner set, while you ride on the outer set with Ganondorf. Corky's flying in front of its face and pulling faces at it.  
"What part of 'don't let it burn you' don't you _understand?!" _Ganondorf shouts at her.  
"Nah, mate!" she argues. "I gotta keep it busy so it doesn't burn [Y/N] to death!"  
"To _death?!" _you yell. "What do you _mean _to death?!"  
"Fire's hot, you know-"  
"Eat _metal!" _Lloyd screeches as his spinner collides with the Stallord's head. You can see a crack forming in the top of its skull. It crashes on the ground, where Lloyd pelts it with bursts of energy from his palms. You watch on as Ganondorf jumps across to the other set of rails. The Stallord begins to fly in the air again, where it takes in a deep breath. A jet of red-hot flames follows Ganondorf's path, but still, the Stallord is too slow to catch him. The spinner scrapes it, and it falls out of the air once more. Ganondorf is quick to draw his sword and shank the skull with it. It roars even louder than before and butts its head forwards, sending Lloyd and Ganondorf flying into the wall...  
...where they're knocked over upon contact.  
Lloyd can only groan. Ganondorf doesn't even make a sound.  
_And that's what worries you._  
"Shit," you mutter.  
"No pressure," Corky adds on as she flies into your circlet. You push yourself towards the inner set of rails and watch the Stallord circling the inner column. It takes in a deep breath and threatens to burn you with fire, but you jump in the air and smack into it with your spinner.  
It shrieks, and the two of you land on the ground. It rolls around in the sand for a bit, with a deafening roar filling the air.  
You draw your sword and smack it at the skull. "You...better...burn...in...hell!" you scream in-between smacks.  
The last one makes its eye sockets widen in shock.  
It shatters into pieces onto the ground.  
You see the other two beginning to wake up, so you divert your spinner towards them.  
"What..._happened?" _Lloyd groans as Ganondorf sits upright. You stretch your arms and stop in front of the two.  
"It's time to get out of here," you decide. You help them both stand up. There's a grin on Lloyd's face.  
"I didn't mind that fight with you guys," he admits. "Ganondorf, remind me not to piss you off ever again."  
"Heh..." Ganondorf chuckles, more to himself than to Lloyd. The green-clad ninja reverts his line of sight in your direction.  
"Princess [Y/N]," he begins, "the technique's a _little_ rusty."  
"A _little?" _you giggle.  
"But Sensei Wu would be proud of how far you've come in the past few days," he adds on. Corky flies out of your circlet and over to Ganondorf, who's trying to look at his elbow with hilarious results.  
"Aw...you've scraped your elbow, mate..." She carefully lifts up his elbow and squints at it. "And your shirt's damaged, too."  
"I'll be quite alright," he assures her.  
"We _could_ use Mipha's expertise right now," Lloyd sighs as he glances back up towards the ceiling, which, by now, is about as far up in the air as a skyscraper. "Oh, well...I suppose Zane's our next best bet."

One fun ride back up to the top of the inner column later, the four of you all find yourselves standing before a bridge. You can see something wedged into the ground...  
It looks like a little gemstone.  
You crouch down and stare at the topaz. Thin gold wire is coiled around it in such a way that it resembles the symbol of the Gerudo.  
"Hey!" you tell the others. "Come look at _this!" _Lloyd crouches down besides you and watches as you carefully pick it out of the ground. You had no idea it was there.  
"Any idea what it is?" Lloyd asks Ganondorf as you hand the stone over to the Gerudo.  
"I...I thought there were only _three..." _he murmurs.  
"Three what?"  
"Three Spiritual Stones."  
The three of you stare at him, each as confused and oblivious as ever.  
Ganondorf sighs before turning the stone over in his hand. "The Spiritual Stones were keys to open a chamber back in the Era of Time. That chamber housed many things...the Master Sword...and the Triforce."  
"And that's what the Overlord's after, right?" Corky ponders.  
"Sounds like it," Lloyd agrees before looking up at Ganondorf. "Why are there only supposed to be three?"  
"It's a sacred number within Hyrulean culture, I suppose." Ganondorf gazes up at the ceiling. "Just like the number five is sacred to you Ninjagians."  
"There's been a lot of weird stuff going on," Lloyd admits. "I mean...video game characters appearing in our world...a princess that's supposed to be dead just hanging out in the middle of the Gerudo Desert...and _let's_ not forget what happened at the monastery the other day."  
"You mean that girl?" Corky asks.  
"Yes." Lloyd brings a hand to his chin. "I don't know what's going on...but I have a feeling it's something _greater _than the Overlord. Like...somehow..._he's _not the one behind all of this."  
"I wouldn't think too hard," Ganondorf assures the two of you. He holds up the topaz. "Perhaps this is just Hylia's way of telling us that we're on the right track."  
"Yeah..." Lloyd sighs. "You're right. I'm putting too much thought into it." You point at the door.  
"We should go and make sure the others are alive," you decide.

**\- - -**

Upon exiting through the door, you find yourself outside in rather chilly weather. Lloyd shivers next to you. The others are nowhere to be seen.  
"Aw, _shit," _Lloyd swears. "Where have they gone _now?!"  
_"They can't have gone far..." Ganondorf assures him. "Not unless they have a death wish." He points over the edge of the balcony. The drop down looks rather unnerving. Corky rests a hand on your shoulder.  
"I feel like there's a Shine Sprite nearby," she whispers to you.  
"What?" you ask. Her eyes widen, and she throws her hands behind her back._  
"Nothing!" _she responds in a sing-song voice before going to hide in Lloyd's hood.  
_Well, that was strange, _you tell yourself. You turn to your left and begin to walk up the steps after the Green Ninja. There's a few gaps here and there that you have to jump over. But still...  
Everything about today has been much stranger than before.  
_Shine Sprites? _you ask yourself. _How are there Shine Sprites on the other side of the Earth?  
_"Hey!" Lloyd shouts as he peeks around the corner. "Mario! Zane! Link! Are you three alright?!" He pauses for a moment before shouting _her _name. _"Midna!" _He sprints behind the corner, and so you and Ganondorf follow.  
"We found her like this," Mario admits as he holds the imp in her arms. She's awfully pale...and all the colour has disappeared from her body. She's glancing around in a state of stupor. Her mouth is hanging open...her eyelids are lowered...  
_What happened?_

You take a seat next to Mario and peer at Midna. She feels terribly cold to the touch, like someone's plunged her into an icy bath for three hours on end. She gazes up at you.  
"I forgot..." she admits, "your light makes me sick..." Midna reaches behind her and takes out something in her hands. It's gold and shaped like an eight-point star...  
_It's a Shine Sprite._  
"Oh my goodness!" you exclaim. You take it in your hands and stare at it over and over. "Where'd you _find _this?!"  
"It was in the Mirror Chamber..." Midna begins to yawn. Already, you can see the colour returning to her body. "I hope you aren't mad."  
"I...I don't know how this little guy managed to get all the way from Isle Delfino to the Gerudo Desert," you admit. You stand up and hold the Shine Sprite as if it was a child.  
"What is it?" Lloyd asks.  
"They're...the spirits of the past kings and queens on the island," you explain to him. "That butthole Sindaco lied to my people and said they were a good power source for the island. And...well, he's not wrong. But he's not right, either. My family shouldn't be made to slave away after they die." The Shine Sprite begins to hover in front of you. It spins around in the air, giving off a trail of golden glitter that scatters everywhere. Midna gets a whiff of it and begins to sneeze. You watch as the Shine Sprite slams into your chest and disappears inside.  
Already, you feel a bit stronger.  
"Maybe it feels safer with you," Corky offers. You nod your head.  
"Yeah...maybe."  
"Where are the others?" Lloyd ponders.  
"They're in the Mirror Chamber," Midna responds. "They're trying to get into the Twilight Realm...but they can't. Not without a Twili."  
"Why don't you want to let them in?" Ganondorf demands. She rolls her eyes at him.  
_"Well, _Ganondorf," she mutters. She floats up and away from Mario's arms before hovering in front of him with her fists clenched into balls. The size difference between the two is absolutely amusing. "I'd rather _not_ be seen like this in the presence of my people!"  
"She is right to protest this," Zane agrees. "The form in which Midna currently takes is not her true form. She believes that her people care deeply about her physical appearance, although it is unwise to think that such a thing is important in today's day and age."  
"Well, if _I _looked like her, then I _would _care." At this point, you're convinced that Ganondorf says nasty things out of habit now.  
_"Based," _Kylee murmurs from behind him. All the others are standing there with varied looks of defeat on their faces.  
"Hey..." Lloyd assures Midna with a smile. He places a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find a way to get you back to normal." She gives him a weak smile and brushes her hand across his cheek.  
"Th..._thanks_, Lloyd."  
Kylee glances around before tugging at your sleeve and leaning into your ear.  
"[Y/N]?" she whispers.  
"Yeah?"  
"I need to talk to you for a second."

You follow the blue-haired woman down the hall in which she'd arrived from. The others are staying behind for whatever reason. It's unimportant to you at the moment.  
"I know you have a lot on your plate at the moment," Kylee starts to tell you, "but I have reason to believe that my sister is in this Twilight Realm."  
"Sister?" you ask her.  
"Yeah." Kylee scratches at the top of her head. "She and I have a team of my own...kinda like Lloyd's ninja squad...group _thing."  
_"How do you know your sister's inside this realm?"  
"Well," she admits before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a crimson eyepatch made of leather. "This belongs to her. And Zane found it."  
"How do you know it's hers?" you query. Kylee raises an eyebrow.  
"Geez, Princess, you sure do ask a _lotta _questions!" She pockets it again. "Well...I know because she's worn it since we were six." You nod your head, and she grabs your arm. _"Please, _[Y/N]! My sister means the _world _to me! And I know Midna doesn't want to let anybody in, but I don't want to lose her again. Please...if there's anything I can do to convince you all to let even just _me _inside-"  
"No," a voice behind you warns. You both turn around to see Midna floating in the air behind you. She crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm not going into there...not without my old body back!"  
"But my _sister-"  
_"Will be safe in there," Midna snaps. "It's the only place the Overlord can't reach. It's a _sanctuary _for the deceased...and besides, the Oni _hate _it in there."  
"Deceased?! Are you telling me she's _dead?!"  
"No!"_  
"Alright, girls..." Ganondorf warns the two as he pushes them apart. "Link's Sheikah Slate is working again. He's going to set up a special portal that will let us travel back here, and then we're all leaving for my home."  
"Your home?" Lloyd asks from behind him. "The last _I _heard, Gerudo Town doesn't let men inside!"  
"Yeah," Link adds. All of the others are walking over to the rest of you. In his hands is the Sheikah Slate. "If you plan on getting _into_ Gerudo Town, Ganondorf, you're going to have to dress like a woman."  
"But-"  
Urbosa's eyes widen at the thought, and she stumbles into the wall.  
"Woah!" Mario gasps. He helps Zane catch her.  
"I...I _remember."_  
Your vision goes white.


	44. Chapter Forty-Two || Sepia Memories

_You find yourself standing in a grand-looking throne room, adorned with four golden statues of women wielding tridents. On the throne, with one leg propped over the other, sits a much younger Ganondorf. You're surprised at just how different he looks. His eyes are much wider, and his hair is rather short. He doesn't even have his beard. He watches the tiny girl standing in front of him with intrigue. She can't be any older than six. It's been a while since he was last allowed to leave the Twilight Realm to see his other daughter.  
"Hey!" she giggles. Her vivid pink hair trails down her back as she prances around the room with a plush seal toy in her hands. Her steps are like drops of rain against the floor. She spins around in her new dress. Light blue, like the sky. It's her favourite colour. "Look at me!"  
"Yes, Urbosa..." He nods his head. "That's quite the little dance you've got there." She skips over to him and throws the toy at his lap before clambering onto the free spot next to him on his throne. He smiles to himself as he places an arm over his daughter's shoulder. She giggles again and wraps her arms around his waist.  
"I love you," she tells him, looking up at him with wide, green eyes. He grins and ruffles her hair.  
"And I love you too...my little lightning bug."  
"Lightning bug?! _**_You're _**_a lightning bug!" She shrieks with laughter as he lifts her up in the air and spins her around. And then he sees his old acquaintance in the corner of his eye. A Twili going by the name of Zant._  
"It's your bedtime, Urbosa," Ganondorf tells his daughter. She pouts.  
"But we haven't even gone to practise our archery!" She throws her arms around his leg, and he sighs.  
She's being particularly stubborn tonight.  
He turns to the Twili and sighs.  
"Do you mind if we cast it tonight?" he asks.  
"Of course not...as long as we are back by midnight. Princess Midna's orders."  
"She's just jealous of her little sister..." he says with a smirk on his face. He glances up at Zant and notices the indifferent expression on his face. "Do you think she doesn't plan on forgiveness any time soon?"  
"We're in deep waters with Midna, sire." Zant stares at his friend's younger sister. She's just an ordinary Gerudo girl. There isn't anything special about her...  
Or so he believes, anyway.  
"She can go and jump in a lake," Ganondorf mutters to himself.

_It's late at night and the two men carry the now sleeping girl back down to the throne. They carefully rest her atop the seat. They have to be quick about this, or someone will see. And then they will alert the Queen of Hyrule._  
"The ice of the Mechanical Man...enchanted with the magic of the Twilight Princess." Zant pulls out an orb from his robe. "Ganondorf...do you wish to leave anything to your child?"  
"My throne...and my power." Ganondorf crouches down besides the throne and takes off the crown on his head. He carefully rests it on Urbosa's head. He then holds out his hand. A glowing ball of greenish-yellow lightning crackles and sparks. It floats away from him and lands in her chest, where it sinks in. He nods his head and then stands up. "And it will work?"  
"It will send these women into a deep sleep for little under ten thousand years...and they will awaken with altered memories." Zant tucks the orb in-between Urbosa's arms. "The Mechanical Man calls it the Era of the Wild. And he promises that they will be safe. That your people will prosper." Ganondorf begins to sigh.  
"There will come a time where both Midna and Urbosa will be all grown up," he murmurs. "I am not quite sure that I will be ready for that time."  
"I would not worry about such things as of now. Let us go back to the Mirror Chamber."

_Before you have the chance to see what happens to any of the three, you're met with a new scene before you. It's daytime, and you're standing next to a fully-grown up Urbosa, who's busy clipping a golden hoop into a rather flat-chested Hylian girl's ear lobe.  
"Princess Zelda has been quite rude to you lately," she tuts. "It's not your fault. You know that, right?"  
"She's pretty smart for running in before I could catch her," the girl responds.  
In Link's voice.  
"They don't call it the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing," she decides. Link begins to chuckle at her joke. "You know...she thinks her father is harsh and unruly..."  
"I don't believe her," Link admits. "He's just doing his job." He pauses for a moment in order to think to himself. "She was studying books on the Era of Twilight the other day. Did you know that Ganon has a human form?"  
"I _**_know, _**_alright..." she murmurs. She reaches for the other earring.  
"Yeah...I never knew his full name was Ganondorf Dragmire." Link fiddles with his gloves for a moment. "It sounds...foreign."  
"Yes. It does." Urbosa's quiet, feeding the thin metal strip through the pierced hole in Link's right ear lobe.  
"Zelda found out that he was a Gerudo, just like you."  
"Link...have I ever told you why I accepted the position as the pilot of Naboris?" He glances up at her in curiosity.  
"Not really."  
"As you've guessed, Ganon is heavily associated with my people." Urbosa gazes over at the sunset of oranges, blues and yellows. "He was a very bad man, Link. And he did some terrible things that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy." She blinks. "The Gerudo have been given a bad name because of him. I...have been given a bad name because of him."  
"Why you?" he ponders. "You're the nicest Gerudo around here! Heck, you're the nicest _**_Hyrulean _**_around here!" She takes a comb from her little set-up on the rocks and begins to run it through the knight's hair._  
"I don't think I told any of you my maiden name at the inauguration ceremony, did I?"  
"You're married?" She smiles.  
"And I'm expecting a daughter, too."  
"Wow...are you sure you should be helping me fight this Ganon?" Link pauses for a second. "What's your maiden name again?"  
Urbosa doesn't move.  
She just stares at the dying Sun.  
"He was my father, Link. And he left me all alone...to lead our people...all by myself."

_ **\- - -** _

"Urbosa?" Kylee waves a hand in front of her face. "Holy...she's zoned out of it, man..."  
You feel awful for both of them.  
"C'mon," you tell Urbosa with your arms out as wide as you can. Her eyes glisten and sparkle in the moonlight. "I know it hurts..." She wraps her arms around you and holds you in a rather protective fashion. "Ganondorf..._you _too."  
"[Y/N], what in Din's name are you on about?"  
"Just go with it, you _dork!" _Corky pushes him over to the two of you.  
Urbosa lets go of you and throws her arms around Ganondorf.  
As she begins to sob, the rest of you can only watch in awe at this moving scene.  
"Why did you leave me behind?!" she cries.  
"I did it to protect you...my little lightning bug..." he murmurs. Lloyd mimics wrapping his arms around something as he and Ganondorf stare at each other for a moment. "Oh." He awkwardly wraps his arms around her neck, and she sniffles a bit. Link steps over to the two and gives her a pat on the back.  
"I'm glad you're alright," he tells her. She looks up, tears still in her eyes.  
"And I'm glad you're finally talking again, Link," she adds. She crouches down to his height and places her hands on his shoulders in a reassuring way. "I don't remember how I wound up in this place...but I remember everything else now."  
"Do you remember what you were doing last?" Zane inquires. Urbosa brings a hand to her chin.  
"Hmm...I _believe _I was on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty when something struck the back of my head."  
"That sounds..._awful," _Harumi whispers.  
"Whoever's attacked Urbosa is a Ninjagian," Lloyd declares as he holds up the pin he'd found in the back of Urbosa's neck. "Zane, can you forensically analyse it for any signs of DNA that doesn't belong to Urbosa or me?"  
"Why not you?" Cappy frowns.  
"Because I've been handling it with my bare hands," he assures him. "I wouldn't _dare _to pull shit like this, Cappy. Not even my dad would-"  
"Garmadon would most certainly commit a vile act such as this," Zane corrects him.  
"Just check it!" At Lloyd's raised tone, he proceeds to scan it with his eyes.  
"I cannot determine a third genetic signature," he explains. "Perhaps the Overlord was behind this."  
"Yeah...sounds about _right," _Lloyd mutters. He turns to the others and shakes his head. "I think it's best if we all head off to Gerudo Town. Link, power up that Sheikah Slate!" The Hylian nods his head and turns on the screen of the tablet.  
"Make sure you're holding onto me," he tells the rest of you in a nervous voice. Everyone places a hand on Link or the Sheikah Slate. "Is everyone holding on?"  
"Affirmative," comes Zane's slight monotonous tone. Link presses a box on the screen, and before you know it, you feel your body becoming lighter and lighter. The world shifts to a bright blue colour...  
...and then you find yourself staring at a wall of sandstone.

Everyone glances around in an attempt to take in their new surroundings. The air is terribly cold, but not as cold as it was in the Arbiter's Grounds. You glance around in order to try and find it. You're met with six pole-like structures in the far distance, each with a winged emblem on the top. You stare at it for a while.  
It's deceitfully small from here.  
Link peers around the general area, as if he's looking for somebody. Without directing his gaze at the rest of you, he starts to address you all. "We're going to need disguises," he decides. "And I think it'd help if the girls were dressed more appropriately."  
"I...think I'm gonna chill outside," Harumi protests. "I've had a bad run-in with them."  
"I don't exactly _trust _you alone yet," Lloyd declares. "We'll find you a disguise too."  
"But-"  
"There's a smaller trading hub that's a ten minute walk east," Urbosa tells the rest of you. "I'm not sure if it's still open-"  
"Kara Kara Bazaar?" Link queries. She nods her head. "How'd you think I got the outfit to sneak in _this _time?" A devious smirk graces her face.  
"Now...no men are allowed inside _whatsoever," _she decides. "And that includes _you, _Ganondorf. _Especially _you. If you want to come inside...you'll all have to dress the part."  
"Y'know...I need some new threads," Kylee admits as she holds her jacket in her hands. "All my shit was on the Destiny's Bounty, and _God _knows where _that's _gone..."  
"Hmm...I would've thought they would've found us by now," Cappy admits.  
"Perhaps somebody inside the town observed the Bounty passing by," Zane suggests. He presses a button on his arm, and then his entire body glows a brilliant white. You all look away in order to protect yourself from the sudden blinding light.  
When it's safe to look again, you find yourself staring at P.I.X.A.L.  
"Holy...you're a _genius!" _Lloyd exclaims.  
"Maybe we can help Lloyd and Mario capture two of the women," Corky suggests to Cappy. He nods his head. Harumi lets out a sigh.  
"I'm going to be one of them...aren't I?"  
"Right you are," Lloyd decides before throwing Corky at her head. He bursts into a flurry of pixels that shoot their way into Corky's tuft of mustard-yellow hair. Harumi spins around on the spot before stopping and holding her hands in front of her face. She frowns before shoving her hands into her pockets. It's hard to think that the woman in front of you is being possessed by Lloyd and Corky. And the two seem to catch onto this.  
"I _know _it's weird that I'm inside a girl's body, but-"  
She's cut off by snickers and giggles from everyone else.  
"Oh my _goodness..." _Ganondorf mutters to himself. "Shut _up, _girl."  
"Why don't you?" 'Harumi' sneers back. He storms right up in front of her and shoves her against the wall. He narrows his eyes.  
"You're _testing _me, girl..." he mutters.  
"Dude, it's _me!" _she protests. "L-"  
But she's cut off as he pins her wrists to the wall and smashes his lips against hers.  
Corky and Lloyd jump out of Harumi's head and land on the sand by Harumi and Ganondorf's side. "What the _fuck, _dude?!" Lloyd hollers. By now, Kylee and Mario are both doubled over with laughter. Harumi's eyes open, and moments later, her pale cheeks begin to glow as red as Ganondorf's cape.  
"C'mon," you mutter at the others. "It's cold as hell out here."  
"Amen, sister," Kylee agrees. Urbosa glances up at the sky.  
"It's getting _awfully _late..." she sighs. "I'm sure I could find a way to sneak you all inside without the need to change, but all of you men _must _stay quiet! Girls, crowd around them and follow my lead."


	45. Chapter Forty-Three || 【Ｔｈｅ　Ｆｏｒｂｉｄｄｅｎ　Ｎｉｎｄｒｏｉｄ　Ｔｉｔｓ™️】

Mario, Lloyd, Link and Ganondorf are all standing in the middle of the group as the rest of you crowd around them. Harumi covers her face with her hand and sustains her gaze at the ground. You have no idea how this is going to work. Unless the Gerudo are as blind as bats, then they're going to see Ganondorf right away. And if they don't notice him, they'll notice the huge moustache plastered across Mario's face.  
_This is an awful idea..._you think to yourself.  
Two Gerudo women, each dressed in colourful, baggy pants, golden breastplates, high heels and green mouth veils, stand out the front gate. Both of them wield golden spears that look an awful lot like tridents. They point them at Ganondorf almost immediately.  
"No voe are allowed," they both sneer at him. Urbosa steps forward.  
"He is our _king," _she protests. "Do you not see his face?"  
"We see his _face, _alright," one of the guards mutters. "And unless he can prove that he is our king, Kara Kara Bazaar is _only_ a ten minute walk if you require a place to stay for the night." Kylee brings a hand to her chin as if she's in thought for a moment. She then turns towards the arid desert and lets out a scream loud enough to shatter glass.  
_"Mother of Din!" _she cries in a poor imitation of Ganondorf's accent. _"A Molduga!"  
_"Where?!" the other guard exclaims. They both begin to walk off to see if Kylee's claim speaks truths.  
You watch as Lloyd drops his hood over his face and sneaks past them.  
_"Voe!" _someone shrieks from inside. "There's a _voe _inside!" Lloyd is promptly tackled to the ground by another guard, who pins his face against the ground in a rather painful way.  
"This is _madness!" _Ganondorf roars. He turns towards the guards and shoves one to the ground. "You two _dare _disobey me?!"  
"You _bastard!" _the one he's pushed over shrieks. She plunges her spear in his direction. It pierces into his side, and he screams in pain. He falls to his knees and clutches the wound in pain. Already, blood is seeping through the fabric of his shirt and into his hands.  
"How _dare _you hurt him!" Urbosa yells at them. She raises her hand in front of her face and snaps her fingers.  
A white-hot bolt of lightning strikes the distant ground behind her, sending a shockwave of thunder through the air.  
Their eyes widen, and they both run back inside their town.

Harumi crouches down by Ganondorf's side and looks down at the side of his stomach.  
"Okay...it's not deep, so _that's _a plus..." She takes off her jacket and throws it to the ground before undoing her overalls. She then takes off her T-shirt and bundles it together into a ball. "Someone take off his shirt."  
"What are you _doing?!" _Midna exclaims.  
"Basic first aid," she responds in a cool tone. She holds her T-shirt out to her. "Hold onto this until I need it." Midna snatches it from her hands. Harumi turns back to Ganondorf before carefully lifting off all of his armour from his chest.  
"What...are you _doing?" _he murmurs to her, his eyes barely open.  
"Your shirt's going to be ruined if I use it to keep the wound in place," she tells him. "Try to sit up, okay?" He nods before sitting up straight. He's got his back to you now, so it's hard to tell that he's been afflicted with an injury, let alone a full-on _stab_ wound. With quick and nimble fingers, she unbuttons his burgundy shirt and helps him out of it before throwing it behind her. You notice the large and detailed tattoo covering his entire back, all in black ink that goes nicely with his dark-toned skin. By now, you're too intrigued by it to find yourself mad or worried. You walk forwards and crouch down behind him. "Where'd you get it?" you ask him in a quiet tone.  
"What?" he hisses through gritted teeth.  
"The tattoo." You then watch on as Harumi presses her shirt against his wound. He holds his hands over hers and grunts in pain.  
"My friend...did it..." Sweat begins to bead across his forehead. "He'd seen a pictograph of me...from the Era of Winds...and he adored the design on the back of my robe...so he did this to me...in my _sleep..."  
_"Such is life in the Twilight Realm," Midna smirks. "I hate the man, but Zant _really _outdid himself with it. It doesn't look half-bad, y'know." The sound of footsteps cuts everyone's train of thought off.

You watch as a Gerudo girl of about fourteen or so runs out through the gate. She, like Nabooru, has much wider eyes than Urbosa, Ganondorf or the two guards. She's dressed in a black skirt and a matching crop top. Upon her head is a crown much like Ganondorf's.  
"Mother of _Dinraal!" _she shrieks back at the guards from the front gates who are bolting behind her. She skids across the sand and smacks into your shoulder. "This is none other than King Ganondorf!"  
"Whoops," one whispers to the other.  
"We're in for it _now," _the other murmurs back. The girl looks up at Urbosa.  
"Mother...why didn't you _stop _them?!"  
"Makeela, dear..." Urbosa crouches down by her side as she crosses her arms over her chest. "You _know _that they're still getting used to Ganondorf being around again..." The girl shakes her head. Her eyes land on Harumi.  
"And are you the one who attacked my friend?!" she demands.  
"It wasn't me, I _swear!" _Harumi shrieks. The girl shakes her head before turning towards Ganondorf.  
"What do you want to do with these men?" she asks him.  
_"Let _them inside, for Din's sake..." he mutters. Her eyes widen.  
"But that's against the law-"  
"They are _my _guests. _I _will decide who comes in and who doesn't. Now, _guards. _Help me to the throne before you convince me that I should follow through with your punishments."

**\- - -**

You don't really notice the buildings and infrastructure of the town at first. Rather, you notice the people. Women and girls are standing by doorways and in front of stalls as they all stare at Lloyd, Mario and Link. The jaws of the women are dropped, however, the girls are all curious by the sight of the three men. They're all gathered in groups as they point at Mario and whisper excitedly to one another.  
"I've never seen a vai with _hair _growing on her lip!" a little girl squeaks. Kylee chuckles and nudges Mario on the arm.  
"I like that one," she tells him. "She's funny."  
"Riju?" an old lady calls. She points a wrinkled hand at the three. "What are _they _doing inside?" The girl lowers her voice and murmurs something in a foreign language to her. The elderly woman's eyebrows raise. "Good _grief! _The rules haven't been bent since the Era of _Time!"  
_"I beg to differ," Urbosa mumbles to herself. You all begin to approach the steps to a nice-looking building, where multiple guards are crowded.  
"What's _happened?!" _one demands as Ganondorf stumbles into her arms. She helps him stand upright, ushering several of the guards over. They're quick to begin carrying him upstairs and inside the building.  
"Your guards are rather _trigger _happy," Corky frowns at them.  
"Take him to get treated for that wound," Urbosa's daughter orders the guards. "I will have a talk with these foreigners in the throne room."

Before you know it, you're standing in the room in which you'd witnessed Urbosa's dream-like memory taking place, although this time, the girl sits upon the throne. She's sitting on a booster seat in order to appear taller, which you have to admit makes you cackle with laughter internally. She watches all of you with seriousness.  
"I am Makeela Riju," she declares. "I am the Gerudo Chieftess and the King's granddaughter." She rests an arm against the armrest before parting her lips slightly. "What brings you to the middle of the Gerudo Desert this late at night?"  
"How do we address you?" Lloyd carefully asks her.  
"Just call me Riju," she assures him. "Everyone does around here."  
"Well, Riju...I'm Lloyd Garmadon, and I'm from-"  
"Ninjago?" she butts in. "Yes...I have heard of you. You were praised by the people of Ninjago that we came across during our short-lived pilgrimage to the Sea of Sand. Anyway, please proceed."  
"I was coming here with quite a few people, actually," he tells her. "One of them was Princess Zelda."  
"Right," she murmurs, although you doubt she actually believes him.  
"And then we all fell overboard. We landed in the Arbiter's Grounds." Riju raises an eyebrow at the idea. She brushes back a few locks of her vivid pink hair before continuing to speak with Lloyd.  
"And you trekked all the way_ here?" _Riju appears to be quite concerned at Lloyd's claims.  
"We used the Sheikah Slate," Link tells her. She offers a smile to the Hylian.  
"I didn't see you there, Link." Riju gets up. "How have you been? Have you heard from _Sidon _lately?" Link nervously chuckles and raises a hand to the nape of his neck.  
"Well," he admits, "the last time I heard, he wanted to know how _you _were doing."  
"Anyway, Riju," Lloyd continues at the now smiling girl. "We were going to ask if you saw a flying ship going past. Ninjagian vessel...red dragon's head...wooden body...white and red sails..."  
"I didn't, but I believe that the children did during their outing with the town's teacher." She points down to the left side hall. "There is a room you can all stay in tonight. If you don't mind, there is quite a lot of junk that needs sorting."  
"No problem," Lloyd assures her.  
"Our king is in good hands," she continues. "If we require any help, we will let you all know." Zane, who's _still _under the guise of P.I.X.A.L, steps forward.  
"I have determined that your king requires urgent medical treatment beyond traditional medicines," he informs her. "I will be able to successfully treat his wound if I am allowed to be the one to perform a simple series of procedures."  
"She's a Nindroid," Harumi declares. "They know _everything."  
_"I'm reluctant to take _your _word on it," Riju snaps at her.  
"Trust me, Makeela," Urbosa assures her with a gentle smile. She rests her hand on her shoulder. "Those mechanical men and women are certainly lifesavers..." Riju lets out a heavy sigh.  
"If she insists," she agrees. Zane smiles. "Mother, may you take her to him?"  
"Of course, dear." Urbosa leads Zane away, and Harumi's quick to dart after the two, leaving the rest of you standing there. Riju ushers over a guard to her side. She's fair-skinned, unlike the majority of her fellow people.  
"Teake here will take you to the room," she declares. "If you have any problems, please take it to the guards. I will be upstairs with Mother and the King...and I wish for privacy."  
"But-" you try to start. "Harumi-"  
"[Y/N], you _heard _her," Lloyd sighs. "Let's go down to the room, okay?"  
But you decide to leave the building instead.

The streets are terribly empty at this time of night. It strongly reminds you of Delfino Plaza during winter. Only a few women brave enough to face the perils of an inky black sky ridden with scarce splatters of stars, almost sub-zero temperatures and a couple of people indecisively shifting from stall to stall are by their stalls. Many more are shivering themselves to sleep beneath blankets on the ground. You feel awful...knowing that all these women don't even have beds of their own.  
You can't help but wonder if there's any way you can help them out a bit.  
One old woman is seated behind a stall with all sorts of various trinkets and toys by a jewellery store. You're intrigued by how much there is that sparkles and glistens. You decide to step over and see her wares.  
"Hello, dearie!" she coos. "Looking for anything?"  
"I'm just browsing, thanks." You crouch down and stare at all the different items there are for sale. There's a strange pink and purple hand lens with a label that reads '20 Rupees'. You pick it up and peer into it. The world appears stranger...but you aren't sure how. "What's this here?"  
"Oh, it's a little something I found out on my travels when I was younger," she responds. "It's called the Lens of Truth."  
"The Lens of Truth?" you repeat. You peer into it again. "What does it do?"  
"You tell _me," _she chuckles. You gaze into it once more.  
"Do you take Ninjagian currency?" you inquire. She nods her head.  
"It's worth a lot at the moment," she admits. "Twenty Ninjagian dollars would probably feed me and the rest of my family for a week!" You reach into your pocket and fish around for whatever you can find. You pull out a note.  
It's a fifty.  
You hand it to her, and her eyes light up like it's Christmas. "Really? Do you want any change?!"  
"I hope it helps you," you smile to her. She's quick to pocket it before turning back to you.  
"Tell you what," she decides. "You can pick anything else you want. It's on _me." _You look around at all the strange little items. They're all certainly mystical in appearance.  
"Hmm..." you consider. Your hand hovers over the items. She watches you with an intrigued look upon her wrinkled face. You find a rather interesting ear wrap that looks as if it was intended for human ears such as yours. It's golden in colour, and it appears to take the shape of several dragonflies.  
"Ah," she grins. "This little trinket will allow you to understand any language spoken to or around you." She picks it up and carefully clips it onto your ear. There's something about it that makes you smile. It feels so _nice _to wear.  
"Thank you," you tell her with a smile on your face. "I'm glad to have helped you out."  
"And I am glad to have done business with you..._Princess [Y/N]."_  
You blink, and the woman and her wares are gone. Vanished. Without a trace.  
All that remains of her is the Lens of Truth and the grand-looking ear wrap that's snugly attached to your ear.

You find yourself back inside, where a gathering of guards all stand by the throne as they chatter like old friends. One spots you.  
"A Ninjagian?" she ponders.  
"Isle Delfinian," you correct.  
"I see," she responds. "You're _certainly_ a long way from home, _aren't _you?"  
"Yeah..." you sigh. You cup your hands together. "Do you know where Ganondorf is?"  
"Our king?" another guard inquires. "He's being treated for that silly stab wound Merina inflicted upon him."  
"Can I see him?" They all give each other nervous glances at your question. "I was going to give him-"  
"He would like to remain in privacy-" You cross your arms.  
"Privacy?" You scoff at the guard's words. "Ganondorf doesn't know the _meaning _of privacy!"  
"She's just as bad as the _other _Isle Delfinian..." one guard mutters.  
"Other?!" you demand.  
You hear _her _voice behind you.  
"Hey, slow-coach."  
_Birdie._


	46. Chapter Forty-Four || microwave be like mmmmmmmmm BEEP. BEEP. 嘟. زمارة. B̷̢̨̛͉̥̣̲̜͉̰E̵̸̥͓͚̲͇̪̹͕̠̰͚̦̯̩̣͢Ȩ̝͈͉̣̹̺̹̪P͏̬̦̳̗̟̼̫͍̱̟̹̯͙ͅ.

Before you know it, you're sitting on the steps to the building with Birdie, who's wrapped her arms around her knees. The two of you are quiet, not saying much to one another.  
You wonder if everything she told her father over the phone the other day is true.  
"I used to wonder if Ganondorf was the only asshole in his tribe," Birdie mutters as she whittles away at a twig with her nails. "And then I met his _guards."  
_"How'd you get here?" you ask. "Where are the others?"  
"I was kicked off the Destiny's Bounty after an _uprising," _she admits.  
"Excuse me...an _uprising?!" _You snort at the very idea. An _uprising!_ "Let me guess...Garmadon threw a tantrum about not getting his own way?"  
"Nup." Birdie shovels her hands into the pockets of her dress. "Bowser. He was getting sick of being powerless...so he kinda _snapped."  
_"Bowser?" you whisper. "Oh, _dear..."  
_"He's, like, went from a _meh-_kinda asshole to levels that even _Ganondorf _wouldn't dare cross." Birdie stretches her shoulders back.  
"Is it true?" you blurt out.  
"What?"  
"My mother? Did you kill her?" Birdie shakes her head at the statement.  
"I didn't know what I was doing back then," she mutters. "Mom said that lighting that pot on fire was a fun game that everyone would think was funny. Fun game my _ass." _A sigh escapes her lips. "Ganondorf was right about _one _thing, y'know. She's a traitorous _bitch." _It's hard to think about Mrs Cavaliere in that way. She was supposed to be your mother's best _friend.  
_And now you're getting confirmation from her daughter that she's done terrible things.  
"I'm _sorry, _[Y/N]." Tears begin to well in her eyes. "I never meant to. If...if I'd known what an oil fire was...I would've told my mom to jump in a lake." She throws her arms around you and holds you close. She's sobbing way more than you are. But still, the two of you sit there and cry into each other's arms.  
"Birdie...we have to stick _together," _you declare. "No matter _what _happens." She wipes some of the tears from her eyes and nods her head.  
"You're right. We do." She helps you stand up. "Now...as your best friend, I'd tell you not to do what I'm about to tell you to do. But, as your royally appointed knight...it's about time you were treated with a little _respect _around here. You wanted to see Ganondorf, right?"  
You smile, knowing that no matter what, Birdie's got your back.

The Pianta marches back into the throne room. You trail along behind her as she clutches her fist and shakes them at the guards. The brown leaves on Birdie's head stick up and her nose wiggles as her eyes narrow at them.  
"Hey!" she yells. "Where the _hell _is your leader?!"  
"Oh, _Din..." _a guard mutters. "Not _you _two again!" Another steps forward, clutching her spear tightly in her hands.  
"You two are mere commoners," she warns. "Get out before we throw you into the dungeon!"  
"You are speaking to the Princess of Isle _Delfino!" _she roars at them. She steps to the side and points to you. "How _dare _you treat her with such disrespect?!" They all raise an eyebrow each at her rather aggressive behaviour.  
"Did you say _princess?" _a third guard demands. "You _lie!"  
_"Oh, you wait until we tell Princess _Zelda _about this!" she grunts. She stomps her foot on the ground.  
"The Princess of Hyrule does not have jurisdiction over our land," a fourth warns her. "I don't care _who _you two think you are. You're acting like _dogs, _and we won't stand here and take your petty abuse."  
"Please!" you plead to them. "Why can't I see him?! It's _important!"_  
"You're really that desperate to see our king, huh?" the fifth retorts. "The way you're acting...it sounds like the two of you are _obsessing _over him!" They all burst into laughter. Birdie nudges your elbow and smirks before jerking a thumb over towards a staircase that leads upstairs. She screeches before beginning to bolt towards the staircase. Unfortunately, the guards are too busy slapping their knees and laughing their arses off at her erratic behaviour to realise that the two of you have run away.

The two of you start to walk down the halls. You can see the backs of Harumi, Zane, Urbosa and Riju as they all leave the middle room. Birdie sneaks over to the door and holds it open just a _tiny _bit so it won't lock. She ushers you over.  
"I'm guessing you want a little privacy with your boyfriend?" she snickers at you. She nudges your arm and grins. "I'm pulling your leg. It's just a running joke on the ship. You know, like how Cole and Nabooru think they're slick telling everyone all the time they spend alone is spitting bars?" You giggle at the very thought. "I'll meet you back downstairs, okay?"  
"Alright," you agree.

You quietly walk into the room. It's dimly lit by a candle at a bedside table. Lying on a canopy bed with about a hundred pillows underneath his head is Ganondorf, who appears to be asleep at the moment. You take a seat on the side of his bed and watch him. Despite all the pillows in the world to give him support, he still looks rather uncomfortable. You take his crown off and set it near the candle before you go to reach underneath his head and take out the hair ties. You know how uncomfortable it can be sometimes to go to sleep with your hair tied up. A smile creeps across his face.  
"You got past _all _of them?" he smirks at you.  
"I can leave if you want-"  
"Don't. I'd rather _your _company than that of that pesky _Ninjagian _princess, anyway." He opens one eye. "So...why are you here?"  
"I just wanted to see if you were alright," you respond. You place a hand on his upper arm and lean in a tad closer to him. "You've had a pretty rough day today, haven't you?"  
"Ah...I would be lying if I said it was tolerable," he assures you. "Why don't you come a little..._closer_ to me, sweetheart?" You oblige with his request and scoot over the tiniest bit. The smile on his face widens. _"That's _more like it..." You become aware that his hand is resting on your hip beneath your gi and undershirt. It's warm against the gruelling cold. Your face grows warm at the very thought of it. "Why don't you lie here with me for a bit?" You shy away even harder at that request. He stares into your eyes as he brings his other hand underneath your gi. "Aw...aren't _you _a blushing mess right now?"  
"What are you doing?" you whisper to him. Another smirk spreads across his lips.  
"I _wish _it was you," he responds. Your eyes widen.  
"Excuse _me!" _you shout. He glances away and smiles again. You can tell he's loving every bit of attention he's getting from you. He tries to sit up, but his face screws up in pain.  
_"Argh!" _he grunts.  
"That'll teach you for being a pervert," you smirk at him.  
"I believe we've been interrupted _enough _times," he decides. He takes his hands away from your hips and opts to rest them on the sides of your neck before leaning into your face. You can feel your head and neck burning up as he presses his lips against yours. They're warm and inviting, strange from a man who seems to be the opposite of that. He moves one hand up at the back of your head and rests the other against your lower back as he pulls you against his bare chest. Every second that passes, it feels like he's holding you even tighter than before.  
The two of you part away for a moment, your foreheads resting against one another, your eyes gazing upon the others'.  
And neither of you speak as you return to the kiss.  
The heavy thud of his heartbeat bangs against his chest. You can't help but wonder if he's feeling as nervous as you're sure you look. The look of complete and utter awe that's replaced the usual smirk/scowl on his face makes you smile. You look up from him for a moment before pressing your forehead against his. Your eyes sting with fatigue, and your muscles ache from the day's events. You had no idea you're this tired...  
"I need some sleep," you sigh as you stand up and swing your legs back over the side of the bed. You go to walk out of the room. He shakes his head and pulls back the blanket. Your eyes widen; he seems to note this.  
"I don't wish to sleep with you in _that _way," he automatically says before you have the chance to mention it. "I just want to feel..._safe."_  
"Safe?" you whisper. "How?"  
"When you are around..." he murmurs, "I cannot hear their voices." You look down at your shoes and kick them off your feet before lying down next to his good side.  
"Their voices?"  
"The voices of the Oni."  
He tucks his arm underneath you, and the last thing you hear before you drift off to sleep is the sound of Birdie giggling to herself from the other side of the door.

**\- - -**

"You're in _big _trouble, miss!" someone shouts in your face.  
You jolt upright to see enough guards to fill a football stadium surrounding you.  
Their spears are all pointed at your body. Your heart jumps a beat as you raise your hands above your head in defense. There's still sleep in your eyes. You didn't dream last night, a rarity. You almost _always _dream.  
"Hmm?" Next to you, Ganondorf sits up straight. He glances around at the guards for a bit. "Morning, ladies. What brings you barging into my room like a bunch of uncivilised_ hooligans?"_ One of the guards narrows her eyes at you. She jerks her spear in your direction.  
"This fanatic _child _was causing problems last night," she decides. "Running around claiming she was the princess of some island...demanding that she had the right to see you-"  
"Princess [Y/N] is a very dear acquaintance of mine," he warns them all. Their eyes all widen at his declaration. "I don't _care _what Riju has told you, she is allowed to be concerned for my health."  
"Yes, sire," they all murmur under their breaths.  
"What was _that?"  
_"Yes, sire!" Their chants chorus throughout the room.  
"Now, see to it that my other guests are also adequately treated from here on out. I _cannot _believe you made them sort through all of Riju's _crap." _You have to hold it in as they all file out of the room and mumble things under their breaths. Once the final guard leaves the room and shuts the door behind her, you burst into a fit of giggles that causes him to raise an eyebrow at you.  
You can't believe he said that last word so casually.  
"I'm so sorry..." you tell him in-between laughs. A soft smile begins to take shape on his face. He wraps his arms around your shoulders and pulls you in, giving you a kiss on the top of your head.


	47. Chapter Forty-Five || Ninki Minjaj

A rather chirpy young woman bursts into the room with a tray in her hands. There's a wide grin on her face, and her eyes are crinkled as she continues to beam at Ganondorf.  
"Good _morning, _Your Highness!" she chirps. "Are you doing well this morning?" He sits upright and scratches at the back of his head. He's still half-asleep. He glances towards you and then back to her.  
"You tell me," he murmurs before throwing his arm around you. "Did you find out who's been stealing from the kitchen stores?"  
"It was the children," she admits. She sets aside the plate. "My lord...they're just girls. _They_ don't know what's right!"  
"Well...I feel well enough to move," he decides. "Fetch me something bearable in this _dreadful _heat."  
"Yes." She bows her head down and goes to close the door, but he holds up a hand.  
"And get something a little more weather-appropriate for Princess [Y/N] here." Her eyes widen.  
"Oh,_ hello!"_ She stands next to you and offers you a smile. "You must be the Princess of Isle Delfino that our king was talking so much about!"  
"Yeah," you say with a weak smile. "That's me..."  
"Why don't you go off with Pritana, sweetheart?" he suggests. You nod your head.  
"Alright."

Pritana shifts through the shelves upon shelves of clothes. "Hmm..." she starts. "You're not as big as a Gerudo...but you're probably a _bit _bigger than a Hylian. You humans sure are strangely sized!" She giggles before taking a few folded textiles from one particularly unruly shelf. "I'll have to make you something myself then!" She sets aside the fabrics before taking a rather jewel-heavy bra from another shelf. You raise your eyebrows.  
"I'll _so _be dead for wearing that!" you gasp.  
"Aw, _c'mon!" _she assures you. "It's not the true Gerudo experience unless you've worn one of _these! _I'll find you one that matches that pretty Ninjagian gi you've got on if you want to wear that over the top." Your skin feels like it's boiling beneath your gi. You take it off, followed by your undershirt. You hold out your hand. Compared to the rather bedazzled article of clothing in her hands, the bra you're wearing feels plain and somewhat boring. She hands it over before turning around. You slip into it, unsure of how the others are going to react to your outfit. It's golden and it has all of your favourite coloured gemstones embedded within the fabric. You have to admit, it feels much more comfortable than the one you had on before.  
"Okay," you tell her. "Is it alright on me?" She spins around, takes _one _look at you and squeals with joy.  
"You look _amazing!" _she beams. She hands you a [F/C] asymmetrical skirt, with one end sitting on your hip and the other down at your ankle. This skirt has a golden belt attached to it. You slip out of your trousers and shoes before putting it on. She beams at your appearance. "Okay...now you need some shoes, and then you'll be done!" She takes a pair of gold and [F/C] high heels from the shelf before setting them on the ground. The toes of the shoes are pointed up in a strange elven way. They also have straps around the ankles. You step into these shoes. You can already feel the slight pain in your heels. How some women _run_ around in them is beyond you...  
"Do I have to wear these shoes _all _day?" you sigh. She nods her head and gives you a wink.  
"If they're a pain in the backside, I have flats here. But the King has requested that I give you heels to start off with. You raise an eyebrow.  
"Is that _so?" _you smirk.  
"Why don't you go and visit your friends downstairs for breakfast?" she inquires. "I'm sure they'll be _delighted!"_  
"Sounds like a plan," you agree. You scoop up the rest of your clothing. "Thank you, Pritana!"  
"It's no problem, Princess!" she assures you.

Upon arriving at the western courtyard of the building, you're met with a rather fun sight. Crowded around the table are the others. The table is stacked up with all sorts of treats and snacks. Zane, who's donning a frilly pink apron over his pristine white gi, carries out another dish to the table.  
"I'm glad we _found _you, buddy!" Lloyd grins. He gobbles down another pastry.  
"I am glad that you are all enjoying," Zane replies. Next to the Green Ninja, Urbosa is cleaning off her plate with an equally positive beam on her face.  
"I've never met a man who was so good at cooking in my _life!" _she exclaims. "You make good food, Zane."  
"There's nothing that can cure bad times like good food," Kylee agrees. She raises a cup filled with what appears to be chamomile tea. "Hear, hear!" Everyone applauds the now bashful Nindroid.  
"It...it is no problem," he assures them with a smile. Midna looks up to where you're standing. Her eyes widen at the sight of you.  
"Oh!" she gasps. "Look!" Everyone does as she suggests, and you're met with a series of 'Ooh's and 'Ah's. You hide your smile behind your hands and do a little twirl.  
"You suit [F/C] very nicely, Princess," Urbosa tells you with a grin. You can hear an all-too familiar voice replying to that statement from behind you.  
"She _does, _doesn't she?"  
You spin around on your heel to _attempt _to face Ganondorf, but you fall backwards and land on your behind.  
"Aw,_ fuck!"_ you shout. Everyone laughs in a light-hearted and whimsical fashion. It's hard to believe that you were so alone twenty-four hours ago. He helps you stand up and offers you a smile. You can't help but notice the rather concerned expression on Urbosa's face.

"Yeah..." Kylee sighs to Birdie and Corky. "The only file I was able to salvage from my phone was a twenty second video of my sister running around our cousin in circles while_ Roman Holiday_ played from the speakers in my friend's backyard."  
"Lemme see." Birdie looks over Kylee's shoulder at an older model of a BorgPhone.  
_Lloyd and Cole must've given it to her,_ you tell yourself.  
_"This right here is gonna make a bitch die!"_ the rather loud and fierce voice of a woman screams from the speaker of her phone. _"And this right here is gonna make a bitch cry!"  
_About seven seconds later, the three shriek with laughter.  
"Goodness..." Urbosa murmurs as she takes a sip from her cup of tea.  
"Hey!" Birdie practically screeches as she points at the Gerudo. "We should get her to sign up for a talent show and scream the lyrics to a Nicki Minaj song!"  
"Oh my God,_ yes!"_ Kylee beams. "We_ stan!"  
_"Who is this..._Nicki Minaj_ you speak of?" Ganondorf asks with a raised eyebrow. Kylee looks up in thought.  
"Hmm...well, she's a...bard who can talk really..._fast?"_  
"She's arapper," Lloyd assures him. "But how do_ you_ guys know her in your world?"  
"I guess music is universal," Kylee decides. Next to her, Mario finishes his food.  
"Ah, that was good, Zane!"  
"I am glad you liked the meal," the Nindroid responds with a smile. Everyone's quiet for a moment.  
"Hmm..." Lloyd sighs. "What are we going to do? We're kinda..._stuck_ here."  
_"I_ don't see the problem." There's a rather cocky grin plastered across Ganondorf's face. Urbosa's eyes are narrowed to the size of slits as she folds her arms over her chest. Midna glances around in a rather awkward manner.  
"Family reunion, eh?" Kylee whispers to Link. He shrugs his shoulders. Birdie taps you on the arm.  
"You know what I think we should do?" she suggests. "We need to make a Discord server for everyone."  
"That'd be a good idea," you agree. "Do we have a laptop?"  
She shakes her head.  
Lloyd places down his cup of iced tea. "We've just gotta hope a tourist from Ninjago or New Donk is planning to embark on a trip to Gerudo Town in the next few days," he suggests to the rest of you. Zane thinks for a while.  
"The Destiny's Bounty is in the Bonneton Sea," he declares. Cappy's eyes widen as far as they can.  
"What?! But Bonneton is on the Southern Hemisphere!"  
"The Gerudo Desert isstill in the _Southern_, you dumb-"  
A scream drowns out Corky's final four-lettered word that is most commonly known as the infamous acronym to the phrase, 'see you next Tuesday'.  
"So they didn't stop to find us?" Mario frowns.  
"Goodness...I hope they're okay," Midna murmurs. She glances up at the now overhead Sun. "You two slept in until midday, you know."  
"Did you two have a rap battle last night?" Lloyd asks with a grin on his face. You burst into laughter.  
"No _way," _you assure him. "I'll never have a _rap _battle until I'm married."  
"Rap battle?" Riju asks from behind you.

You all turn around to find her sporting a chrysantheum-patterned kimono in a black and pink hue. She's still wearing a crown just like Urbosa and Ganondorf are.  
"It's got a double meaning around here," Kylee assures her from her seat. Ganondorf frowns at the teenager in her outfit.  
"What in Din's name are you _wearing?!" _he demands.  
"What?" Riju spins around in her Ninjagian dress. It strongly reminds you of Nya in a way. "Isn't it nice?"  
"Where are you going?" Urbosa demands. All of the others glance up at her.  
"I was headed off to Ninjago again, actually," she admits before stretching her arms out.  
"Ninjago?" Lloyd sets down his cup. "We were just there."  
"It'd take you _weeks _to get there," Urbosa protests. "And besides, when did you get back?"  
"A couple of days ago," her daughter responds in a quick tone. She stares at the ground and lets out a sigh. "Our people come first..."  
"Aren't you the King?" Harumi asks Ganondorf. "Shouldn't it be _you _leading the Gerudo?" Corky hides a giggle that's still audible enough for Ganondorf to hear. He scowls at the Bonneter.  
"That's besides the point," he mutters through gritted teeth. "Riju, why are you leaving?"  
"I shouldn't have to divulge my business to you," she frowns. She spins on her heel and begins to walk up the stairs.  
_"Makeela Riju!" _Urbosa screams. _"You get back here _**this **_instant, young lady!"_  
"I can't just cancel my _flight!" _she snaps back. "I paid _good _money for that seat!" Ganondorf points at the stairs leading to the throne room.  
"Inside," he orders her. _"Now."_  
Riju lowers her head and slumps off to the room with a few nasty words to mumble under her breath.  
"Aw, _don't _be like that!" Lloyd frowns at the two older Gerudo. He stands up from his seat and begins to run inside after her.  
_"He looking to do a rap battle with her, too?" _Kylee whispers to you. You hide a snort.  
"He's probably just making sure that she's okay," you assure her as you straighten your skirt. She nods her head.  
"We've got problems of our own," Cappy declares to the rest of you. "We need to find the others. Why don't we start by looking around for any humans with cellphones?"  
"Lloyd has one, but I think it's flat," Mario admits.  
"If communication is what you need," Zane tells the rest of you, "then I shall be able to utilise a friend of mine in order to travel anywhere in the world with a message." He reaches behind his back and pulls out a smaller robot that greatly resembles a real-life falcon. This falcon has black feathers with a few teal speckles here and there.  
"Woah!" Harumi gasps. "Is that your falcon, Zane?"  
"Yes," he confirms. "Using a combination of technological expertise and Twili magic, I have utilised the most efficient way to upgrade this little one to communicate from anywhere, including through the furthest corners of the deepest realms, with me."  
"Wow..." you whisper as the falcon whirrs into motion. It caws before jumping in the air and flapping its wings. It lands on the head of a statue, its eyes glowing bright blue.  
"Please, my friend," Zane instructs the bird, "override the manual controls of the Destiny's Bounty and send it on a direct course to approximately fifty metres away from Gerudo Town's southern entrance."  
It caws again before landing on Zane's shoulder.  
"Now," the Nindroid says with a grin before turning towards one of the tall sandstone walls, "we watch."

Zane's eyes project a video onto the wall he's facing. The Hyruleans watch with intrigue as a security camera depicting Bowser lounging around the bridge with another Gerudo woman, who's tied up against one of the support beams inside the bridge.  
"By Din's _fire..." _Urbosa murmurs. "Buliara!"  
"My people will find you," the woman sneers at the Koopa. "And they will surely execute you for kidnapping me!"  
"Yeah, yeah," Bowser assures her. "I've heard it _all _before. Now, do you think you could be a little bit cheerier? You're gonna be a _queen, _you know! _My _queen!"  
"Mama _Mia..." _Mario murmurs. He shakes his head at the screen before turning to Ganondorf. "I'm so sorry about...you know..." Ganondorf can only watch the screen in curiosity.  
_"Diverting the course from the Koopa Kingdom to Gerudo Town," _comes P.I.X.A.L's voice from inside the ship. Bowser lets out a yelp before running over to the computers.  
"Fuck!" he shouts. "No! Go back! Go _back!"_  
_"Unable to redirect the course. You must have administrator privledges in order to redirect the course." _The woman, who's still tied up, smiles at the voice.  
"How do I give myself administrator privledges?!" he demands.  
_"You must be accompanied by one who has administrator privledges in order to redirect the course."_  
"For _fuck's _sake!"  
You all burst into laughter where you're sitting.  
You turn around just in time to spot a little girl with a fringe and pigtails running away with a plate of Zane's apple pie.  
She spots you and giggles before disappearing behind the hall.


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven || "Gan: *about to throw some fucking r o u n d s with my dumbass*" - Typhorius, on chapter 3 of a Ganondorf X Reader fanfic on Wattpad

You run after the girl as fast as you can manage. There's a big grin on her face. She's shouting insults at you.  
"You're slower than a snail!" she shrieks. "And you stink!"  
"That's not very nice!" you yell back.  
Her eyes widen, but she still runs.  
You barge past two guards and continue to run down the stairs by the entrance of the chieftess' home. The main town is bustling with women, not just Gerudo, but also Hylian and Rito. There's a couple of Gorons about.  
You spot her darting in-between two Rito women, one with pink feathers and the other with purple.  
You continue to chase the girl. "C'mere, you!" you shout. "That's _ours!"_  
"Na, na, na na, na!" she taunts back at you. She darts over to the northen streets.  
You follow her.  
She finally reaches a dead end and holds out the pie. You're too stunned by the magnificent garden of berries that grows inside the soils. It's a wonder that any berries are growing in this heat. Isle Delfino usually has to import all of its berries.  
"Dalia! I _found _one for you! It's an apple pie!"  
"Ooh!" You spot another girl poke her head out from behind the wall. "Lemme see!"  
"I stole it from Lady Riju's house," the first girl proudly declares.  
"You'll get into big trouble," she frowns at her.  
"But we're _hungry!"_ a third girl whines.  
"I want lunch!" a fourth pleads. "Pretty please?"  
"We want food! We want food!" a fifth and a sixth chant.  
You glance back towards to make sure that nobody else you know is watching.  
"Why didn't you just ask?" you ask the girls in a calm tone.  
They all yelp and jump back.  
And the pie splatters all over the ground in front of them.  
The two younger girls begin to wail and bawl their eyes out at the now ruined pie. The older girls are busy chewing the little bandit's ear off for dropping it. The poor girl hangs her head down in shame.  
"Now we're gonna have to go back and find another one!" one snaps. _"Thanks, _Mara!"  
"But-" the thief you'd chased pleads.  
_"Thanks, _Mara!" they all chant, with one of the little ones sniffing after she says it.  
"You can't do _anything_ right," one girl hisses. "You know what happens now..."  
"No!" she pleads. "I don't have any friends! Please!"  
"Go away!" they all shout. "We don't _wanna _play with you."  
The poor girl bursts into tears and shoves past you as she runs away.  
"Oh..." you whisper.  
You decide to follow this girl.

She continues to wail all down the street before turning towards a gate and bolting outside. The guard stationed by stares at her with confusion. You run after her.  
"Come back!" you plead.  
_I just want to make sure she's okay, _you add in thought. Her tiny footprints are light in the sand. You continue to follow her.  
"They all _hate _me!" she wails. You don't know why, but you already feel so much sympathy for this girl who's stolen from you and your friends.  
She trips over a rock and falls face-first into the sand.  
She screams even louder as you stop by her side.  
"Are you _alright?" _you ask her. She covers her arms over her head. She's shaking in fear.  
"Please don't hit me!" she pleads.  
"Hit you?" you ask. "Why would I hit you?"  
"Because you're an _adult!" _she sobs. You shake your head and place a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey..." you whisper. "It's okay." She looks up from the sand with red and puffy eyes. There's a scrape filled with grains of sand underneath her chin. A fat tear rolls down her sand-dusted cheek and wells right on the spot. You wince, knowing how bad it must be stinging. You open your arms, and she gets up. There's grazes all over her knees and hands. She falls into your arms and rests her head against your chest. You barely know this girl...but you can't help but care for her.  
From what she's said and done, you know that she's been through a lot.  
You carefully pick her up. Her arms wrap loosely around your neck.  
"I'm sorry..." she whispers to you. "I...I didn't mean to!"  
_Of course she meant to,_ you think to yourself. You can see her bony ribs beneath her dry skin. _I doubt she's eaten for ages._  
"I know you don't want to," you begin, "but we need to go back so that we can clean up your chin."  
"They'll _hit _me!" she wails. You frown.  
"Who?" you ask.  
She lets out a scream.  
_"Behind you!" _she yelps.  
You step to the side and spin around _just _in time to stop yourself from being the target of an Oni's blows.

You carefully set the girl down to the ground and draw out your sword. She ducks beneath a small hill of sand and peeks over the top at the Oni.  
"What _is _that thing?!" she screams in your ear.  
"Not something from around here," you respond, _"that's _for sure!" The Oni lunges for you with its claws stretched out. You belt its side with the edge of your blade. It lets out a hiss of pain. "What are you doing here?!"  
_"Your father seeks you..." _it sneers. _"He only wishes to be reunited with his dearest daughter..."_  
"Tell him he can burn in _hell!" _you roar. You thrust the tip of the sword forth and strike the vile creature in its chest. It falls backwards and bursts into an eruption of purple flames.  
_"We will be back for you...Princess [Y/N]!" _it promises.  
It poofs into black smoke.  
Mara, the girl, is shaking violently as you sheath your sword once more and stand next to her. You crouch down and give her a pat on the back.  
"Hey..." you assure her. "It's okay. The Oni won't hurt you any more. He's gone."  
"The...Oni?" she starts very slowly. You nod your head.  
"Yes. The Oni."  
"Why were they attacking us?"  
"I don't know. I don't know."

**\- - -**

The guard, who has seen everything, gives you a smile as you walk back towards Gerudo Town with Mara holding onto your hand. She stamps the bottom of her spear on the ground in a rather triumphant way.  
"Well done, Princess," she applauds you. "I was told you were rather demanding and self-centred from the palace guards, but your actions were selfless in saving this little vehvi."  
"The palace guards, eh?" you consider.  
"They are rather rude," she promises. She crouches down to the girl's height. "Lord Dragmire wishes to speak with you, little one." Mara gulps.  
"Uh-oh," she whispers.  
"Be on your best behaviour. You're already in _enough _trouble." She nods her head, and you walk along with the little girl inside the town's gates. You're rather intrigued by the lack of people about. In fact...there's _no-one _here.  
"What's happened?" Mara whispers to you. "Where have they gone? Is this because I stole the pie? Oh...it's because I stole the _pie, _isn't it?" She buries her face into her hands and begins to cry again. "I don't _want _the big meanie to yell at me! I was only making sure my friends had food to eat!"  
"I'll make sure the big meanie doesn't yell at you," you promise her. "If he does, then he'll get a smack in the back of the head." Her eyes widen at the very thought. She gulps again.  
"But he's so big and tall!"  
"You don't need to be big or tall to make a difference," you assure her.  
A smile creeps across her face, and she nods her head.  
"Okay!"

Upon making your way into the town square, where all of the crowd is gathered by the two rows of palm trees, you spot Ganondorf standing on the steps to Riju's home. You give little Mara's hand a squeeze.  
"I wish my big sister was here..." she whispers.  
"I'll be your big sister for now," you promise her. She nods her head, and you walk through the crowds and up to the bottom of the steps. "I found her, Ganondorf." He narrows her eyes at the young girl and beckons her over with one finger. She glances up at you. You crouch down. "I'll go and buy you five pies after, okay?"  
"Okay," she whispers back. She turns back towards the stairs and gulps. There's beads of sweat on her forehead. She takes a shaky breath with every single step she takes closer to him.  
You can't bear to watch, knowing what he's capable of.  
Finally, there's only one empty step between the both of them.  
With the speed of a tortoise, he crouches down to her height, maintaining his mean facial expression.  
_Please don't yell at her, _you plead. _Please don't yell at her._  
He takes in a deep breath.

"Stealing is _not _tolerated in our town," he hisses at her. She gulps. Not _once _does he look away from her eyes. You're more terrified of him than you've ever been before. "Do you understand?"  
"Y...yes," she stammers.  
"Yes, _what?!"_  
"Y-y-yes, my lord."  
"Tell me," he begins, "what's the punishment for thieves around here?" Tears begin to well in her big green eyes. She clasps her hands together.  
"P-p-please don't hit me!" she pleads. "I'll do _anything!"_  
"That is what you said _last _time...and the time _before..._and the time before _that." _He leans in closer to her face. She's shaking like a leaf at this point. "Clearly, the message hasn't gone through _well _enough!"  
_"No!" _she wails. _"No!!!"_  
"Ganondorf!" you shout. "Don't!" He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head in order to see you.  
"What is it, Princess?!"  
"She's a _child! _If you hit her, I'll hit you _twice _as hard!"  
"She deserves to be punished!"  
"Punished for trying to help her friends?!" You begin to walk up the steps and crouch down next to the little girl. You point to her ribs. "Look at her! She probably hasn't eaten for _days, _you greedy bastard!"  
The crowd is engulfed with gasps.  
Not one woman speaks.  
Even Mara stares at you in shock.  
"Greedy _bastard, _am I?" he mutters. He grabs your arm tightly and pulls you so that your ear is practically against his mouth. "You're _asking _for it, sweetheart-"  
You slap him across the face.  
"You're a real fucking asshole," you hiss at him, "you know that? An _Oni _nearly killed us! She's been through _enough!"_  
"An Oni, you say?" he murmurs. You nod your head.  
"I killed the thing," you promise him. He doesn't say another word. You scoop up Mara in your arms. "Now, I'm going to take her to the table, and she can _eat, _for Rosalina's sake. If you act like a dick again, I'll chop yours off and feed it to a Molduga."  
The crowd erupts with laughter as you walk inside with Mara, leaving Ganondorf to face his people who've just heard you insult him.

The others are sitting around the table and watching the wall, where Zane's live-streaming Bowser banging his head against a desk repeatedly. Lloyd and Riju are also there. The former looks up.  
"Hey, Princess," Lloyd starts with a casual wave. "You missed the part where Bowser threatened to sue Riju's guard for being a prude." You hide a giggle.  
"Is there any more food?" you ask him. He nods his head and points to one end, where all of the leftovers are.  
"Plenty. We gave a lot to some girls who asked for it."  
"This little one needs some. Is that okay?"  
_"Sure, _sure..." You carefully help Mara past Mario and Midna, who are cackling like banshees at Bowser, and lead her over to the table.  
"Have as much as you like," you tell her. Her eyes widen.  
_"Really?!"_  
"Sure, little one," Zane tells her with a smile. "I created more than was necessary." And with that, Mara digs into a slice of fruitcake. You've never seen someone gobble down food as fast as little Mara has. Your heart breaks, just knowing that she probably hasn't seen food until today.  
You haven't eaten a thing today, but you'd rather see to it that this poor girl has eaten first.

Riju and Urbosa both walk over to you. "Is this the girl who stole that pie from the table?" Urbosa whispers. You nod your head.  
"I recognise her..." Riju tells you. "This young girl is Mara. She only had one relative when she was born. Her mother died during childbirth. And her older sister died protecting her from a Yiga Clan raid."  
"How awful..." you whisper. "She's an orphan?"  
"I'm afraid so," she admits.  
"Just...just like _me." _You glance over to Riju. "How old is she?"  
"She's six years old."  
"That's how old Bowser Jnr is, right?" Urbosa asks.  
"I think so," you reply.  
A thought strikes your mind.  
"Hey," you begin. "What are the policies on adoption here in Hyrule?"  
"Formally, we are a separate nation from the Kingdom of Hyrule," Riju tells you. "But Mother and I have still adopted many of their laws. Why do you ask?"  
"This girl doesn't have a family," you decide. "I'd be happy to help her out."  
"Wouldn't that make her next in line to the throne of Isle Delfino?" Birdie asks.  
"Unless I have a son or daughter myself," you explain to her, "then yes." She leans in and whispers something that only you can hear.  
"I'm not sure how they'll feel about a Gerudo on the throne after _you know what_-"  
"Ganondorf is a dick-head. The Gerudo as a whole aren't dick-heads, Birdie." You turn back towards Urbosa and Riju. "I can't stand seeing this poor girl having to steal to live. And besides, Cavaliere and Sindaco said that I need to take on more responsibility."  
"Hmm..." Urbosa considers. "You'd need to go through my father if you want permission." You nod your head.  
"I'll kick him in his _privates _if he says no," you tell them with a smile. They both burst into laughter, and Mara, who's devoured the entire fruitcake by now, looks up at you with a big, cheesy grin. Crumbs are littered all over her face.  
"I'm full, miss!" she tells you. You smile.  
She's so sweet.

**\- - -**

Upon making it into the throne room, you straighten out the creases in your skirt and fix your crown to your head. You step over to the throne, where Ganondorf is lounged on it like a slob with his legs out and a dull look on his face. You stand in front of him with a wide grin on your face.  
"I'm going to adopt Mara," you declare.  
His eyes widen.  
"Have you gone _mad, _[Y/N]?!" he demands. "That girl is a thieving _rat!"_  
"Okay, _King _of Thieves," you scoff. You cross your arms over your chest. "I'm still adopting her."  
"I will not have that girl running around!" he yells at you.  
"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Lloyd chants from the top of the stairs. Behind him, Mara shrieks with laughter.  
"Or _what?" _he sneers at the Ninjagian.  
An idea sparks in your head.  
You walk over to Ganondorf and place your arms around his neck. "Oh, _sweetie..." _you coo. You brush back the stray bits of hair from his forehead and hold one hand against his cheek. "You want to know what?"  
"What, sweetheart?" he asks you with a stupid grin plastered across his face. "I'm not letting you adopt that girl!"  
You knee him _right _where the Sun doesn't shine.  
He doubles over in pain and screws his face up. He glances up at you. _"Why?!"_  
_You're a fucking idiot, _you're thinking. **That's**_ what you get for being a wank-stain on the bedsheet of humanity. _You pinch his ear and pull his head right up to your face.  
"I'm going to adopt her," you decide. "I don't want her out on the streets. Understood?"  
_"Okay..._but _please _don't kick me there again..." he groans. You give him a quick peck on the forehead and smile at him. He stares at you as if you've just said something silly.  
"Thank you!" you tell him. You beckon Mara over, and she darts over to you. You crouch down and face her. "Hello, Mara. Would you like for me to look after you?"  
She nods her head.  
"You can call me [Y/N]," you tell her.  
"[Y/N]...that's a really pretty name!" she beams. She throws her arms around you, and you hug her back.  
You've never really looked after a child in your life, but you're willing to learn.


	49. Chapter Forty-Eight || Helping A Homie Out

You spend the rest of the day playing in the town square with Mara. She'd taken you and a few others to a little playground area by the left of the palace's staircase, where she's currently playing hopscotch with Mario.  
"One, two, three, four, _five!" _the plumber beams. "Six, seven, eight, nine, _ten!" _He turns around and hops back on the squares towards her. On two, he leaps up into the air and does a somersault onto one. She gasps.  
"Wow!" she gasps. "Can you teach me how to do that?!"  
"One day," he promises her. "Princess, it's _your _turn!" You get up from your seat on the ground nearby Lloyd, Kylee and Link before walking over to the hopscotch court. You hop onto the first, second and third. You're about to land on the fourth when you trip over your skirt and fall flat on your face.  
"Whoops!" you yelp right before you smack against the ground. Mara runs next to you.  
"Are you okay, [Y/N]?!" she gasps.  
"Yep!" you assure her. You sit upright and give her a thumbs-up.  
"Zane," Lloyd asks the Nindroid, who stands by the stairs. "How long's it gonna be until the falcon returns?"  
"The falcon?" you ponder. "Where is he?"  
"My friend is searching across Hyrule in order to seek those who are missing from the Destiny's Bounty," Zane explains to you. "We have discovered Princess Peach, Princess Zelda and Bowser Jnr to all be located within an eastern Hyrulean settlement named Kakariko Village. I believe that Lloyd's mother is also there."  
"Anyone else?" you ask.  
"What even happened to warrant others falling off?" Lloyd frowns.  
"Someone said an uprising on-board," Mario responds. "I dunno, though."  
"To answer your question, Princess," Zane declares, "I believe that Sensei Wu, Lady Mipha and Mayor Pauline are all somewhere in the Gerudo Desert. As for Cole and Daruk, they are within the Taobab Grasslands. I am able to contact Cole." Lloyd's eyes widen to the size of plates. "Do you wish for me to contact Cole?"  
"Yes!" he yells. "And put it on loudspeaker!"

Everyone sits around Zane as a holographic image of Cole appears on the ground before him.  
"Cole? Is that you?"  
"Zane?!" comes Cole's voice on the other end. "It's good to hear 'ya voice, bud! Where are you?"  
"We are in Gerudo Town," he explains.  
"Wait..._in? _But Nabooru and Urbosa said-"  
"Ganondorf has made exceptions for those among our group who are male. Now, do you require us to locate and join you?"  
"Oh, _man..." _he sighs. "It's a long story. Daruk knows where to go from here, but I _really _wanna tame this horse I found!" A smile creeps onto Link's face.  
"A horse?!" Mara shrieks. _"Where?!"_  
"Woah!" Cole shouts. "Who's that?"  
"Princess [Y/N] adopted a kid," Lloyd says casually.  
_"What?! Is she crazy?!"_  
"No, I'm not," you assure the Master of Earth. "We can bring you here in an instant if you need to. Do you need to?" Cole's voice becomes more distant.  
"Daruk? Do we want to go to Gerudo Town?"  
"Ha!" you faintly hear the Goron shout. "Are they there?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Then why not?" Cole returns to the hologram.  
"We'll be there in a sec!" Lloyd promises them. Zane terminates the call, and the two Ninjagians turn towards Link.  
"I...uh...I'm not sure there's a shrine near the Taobab Grasslands," he admits. "But I can take you to the Keh Namut Shrine. We should be able to get to the Grasslands fairly quickly that way."  
"Can I come?" Kylee asks. "I've only really seen Hyrule when my niece forced me to watch her play _Breath of the Wild. _Damn fucking _Revali..._always screaming _'Revali's Gale is now ready!' _like someone's about to die..._damn."_  
Link stares at her as if she's just drowned a cat.  
"Uh-"  
"Sure," Lloyd agrees. "Zane, you stay here with the others. Kylee, Mario and Link, let's go." Link pulls out the Sheikah Slate, and you watch them disappear into glowing wisps of blue smoke.  
Not a trace of them remains.  
"Where'd they go?!" Mara squeaks.  
"They'll be back soon," you promise her.

"Would you like to help me prepare dinner?" Zane inquires to the child. She beams and nods her head.  
"Yes, please!" she responds. Zane begins to walk up the stairs, and she takes light and airy steps behind him. She chatters away a mile a minute at the Nindroid, who smiles and speaks back calmly to her.  
"Hmm..." Midna murmurs. "That Zane's a funny man..."  
"Yeah..." you admit in a quiet voice. "I've never really met a robot as advanced as him before." You glance over to the entrance of the building.  
"Have you noticed how mad Ganondorf is?"  
"Yeah...I really made him angry, _didn't _I?"  
"Ah, he deserves it." Midna gives you a pat on the back. "I'd pay all the Rupees in the world to see you do that again." She bursts into a fit of giggles.  
_"Wah!" _Corky screams from inside. She flies out of the palace with the speed of a cheetah.  
"Huh?" Midna glances up. "What was all _that _about?"  
"I'm not sure," you admit. "I'll go and ask her." You cup your hands to your mouth. _"Corky! What happened?!"_  
"I just saw his bare fucking _arse!" _she cringes. "I never wanna see it again!"  
"What's wrong with it?" you ask. Midna shrieks with laughter at your question.  
"Why don't 'ya ask him?"  
"Who?"  
"Who do 'ya _think, _'ya bright spark?!"  
"Where is he?" you ask her.  
"Right in the throne room. Be careful. I saw the crown jewels as _well-"_  
This time, you join Midna in her fits of giggles.  
"What?!" you ask as you try to fight back tears. "How?! Did Mara see?!"  
"Nah, she left before she could see," she assures you. "But I'm _tellin'_ 'ya, [Y/N], that image of Ganondorf _flashing _me, Cappy and Harumi's _burned _into the back of my fuckin' _mind!" _And with that, Corky flies right into your circlet.  
"I'll have a word with him," you promise the Bonneter. Midna stretches her arms.  
"Well, I'd better be making myself useful around here..." she yawns. "I'll go and find Urbosa." And with that, the Twili zooms off towards the palace.  
"Do you think Nabooru's around?" Corky asks you. You shrug your shoulders.  
"Hey!" you hear Daruk holler from the front of the town. _"Princess!"_  
"Ooh!" Corky beams at the group walking into town. "Looks like they found Zelda and Peach and _Misako, _too!"  
"That's good," you smile. "We just need to find the others, now."  
"Don't you wanna ask what happened to them?" she suggests.  
It doesn't seem like a bad idea when you hear it.

Bowser Jnr is behind Misako as they stride over to you. There's tears of relief in Misako's eyes that she wipes away with the back of her hand.  
"You're _alive!"_ she beams. She throws her arms around you and engulfs you in a rib-cracking hug.  
"Why..._wouldn't _I be?"  
"You fell from a _pretty _big height," Cole explains.  
"Don't you remember anything?" Daruk frowns.  
"All I remember was a dream I had before I woke up near the Arbiter's Grounds," you sigh. They all nod their heads.  
"Well," Zelda decides, "we've found out something rather annoying."  
"Go on," you prompt her.  
"The tapestry Ganondorf stole from the museum? It's _false."_  
"What?!" you demand. Misako pulls out a folded piece of cloth from a bag she's carrying.  
"Impa's granddaughter was the one who made the tapestry," she explains to you. "She made two, because she foresaw a faulty being forged in Ninjago."  
"Ninjago _again?" _you frown. "Do you think it's the same person who sedated you?"  
"Do I _think?" _she demands. "I _know!" _She pulls out her phone from the pocket of her jeans and hands it over to you. "Before they fired me, I got sent this video from one of my students." She plays it, and you can see another tapestry being displayed in the room.  
And there you see her, the girl in the Venetian mask. Walking into the room. Replacing the tapestry with another that looks different.  
"We have the false _and _the true with us," Zelda tells you. "We were considering studying them...if you don't _mind, _that is."  
"Of course," you agree. "This is important."  
"Lloyd said that you adopted a girl," Peach says with a smile.  
"Oh, yeah," you grin. "Mara. She's _super _cute!"  
"Where is she?" she ponders.  
"She's in the kitchen with Zane," Corky declares.  
"I...don't know where that is."  
"I'll show 'ya." And with that, Corky flies out of your circlet before heading off to lead Peach inside the palace.  
"So, Misako," you begin. "When are we going to see the tapestries?"  
Everyone glances at each other nervously.  
"Well...I think we need to have a word with Midna and Ganondorf." The Ninjagian unfolds the tapestry, and there you see it.  
In the middle of the Triforce, besides you, is a woman holding out a circular mirror.  
And Ganondorf remains at the top of the Triforce, in-between Bowser and Garmadon.  
"Wow..." you whisper. "So he _isn't?"_  
"If we tell him," Zelda murmurs, "he's going to go...how do you Ninjagians put it?"  
"Apeshit," Lloyd responds.  
"I love Beyoncé," Kylee blurts out.  
Everyone stares at her in complete and utter silence for quite some time.  
"I'd like to gather _everyone," _Misako decides. "It's important that everyone knows of the true prophecy...and how it isn't written that [Y/N] and Midna _will _defeat the Overlord...rather...they _might _defeat him."  
Your heart nearly stops.

**\- - -**

Everyone is gathered in the throne room and waiting on two people.  
Midna and Ganondorf.  
Zelda is pacing around with her head down in turmoil. "Oh...this doesn't just affect them..." she murmurs. "This affects Wu...and it affects all of the Ninjagian _Sages, _too..."  
"It's better for everyone to know the truth," Peach assures her.  
"Yeah!" Bowser Jnr pipes in. "Mama's _right, _Miss Zelda!" Mara tugs at your hand and points over to Junior.  
"What _is _that?" she whispers to you.  
"His name is Bowser Jnr," you murmur back. She nods her head.  
"Don't yell at _me!" _you can hear Midna shouting at someone. "It's not _my _fault they want to talk!"  
"You'd better keep your bloody mouth _shut, _girl," Ganondorf hisses at her.  
"If the others weren't here, I'd _kick _your head in!"  
"Go on, _Twilight Princess. _Do it!"  
"No!"  
"And why _not?"_  
"Because..._because...ARGH!" _ Midna shrieks, and you can hear the sound of someone smacking the other.  
Midna floats into view with her arms crossed over her chest.  
Stomping behind her with his hand on his cheek and his eyebrows narrowed right down to his nose is Ganondorf.  
"Spit it out!" he roars at Misako.

Misako takes a deep breath and unravels the tapestry onto the floor. She's awfully quiet.  
"I'm afraid that the prophecy was wrong," she murmurs. "You...you are _not _the one who is to aid Princess [Y/N] in the fight against the Overlord. It...it is your daughter."  
"Which one?" he demands while folding his arms over his chest. "I have three."  
"Three?!" Lloyd frowns. "Where's the _third?"_  
"In Bowser's clutches," he mutters. "Now, which one _is _it?"  
"Midna." Misako points down at the central triangle, where you and the woman stand against a purple and orange blot. She looks so beautiful in this form...  
You wonder if that's what Midna's supposed to look like.  
"What?!" the imp shouts. _"Me?!"_  
"Yes, Princess." Misako stands up. She turns to Zelda and Peach, and the three nod their heads. "The sacred powers of Yin, Hylia and Rosalina shall be able to lift the shadow magic placed upon you by your father."  
She stares at her hands.  
"Wait..._you're _the Ninjagian Keeper of Knowledge?" Lloyd frowns at Misako. She smiles and nods her head.  
"I found out when I saw the true tapestry," she smiles. "I...I must say, I'm _honoured."_  
"But...I...you can _do _that?" Midna asks Misako. Zelda smiles and walks over to her. She places a hand on her shoulder.  
"Midna...I know how it feels to be under the influence of that sort of magic. It's _awful, _isn't it?"  
She nods her head. You can see a tear rolling down her face.  
"I don't like this form..." she whispers. Another tear wells in her other eye. "But Zant...and...and _Ganondorf_...they keep changing me _back!"_  
"If they change you into this form once more," Misako promises her, "we will change you back."  
"And if they change you yet again," Peach adds on, "we can call upon the power of the Sages to lock him away for a _very _long time."  
"It would be bad of them to attempt such a treacherous crime," Zelda assures her.  
Midna smiles.  
"Then please. Change me back. And let them all see me for what I _truly _am!"  
Peach, Misako and Zelda stand around Midna with their dominant hands held out. A glowing, golden light begins to shine through their palms.  
Midna covers her head with her arms.  
The room is engulfed in a tremendously bright light that sends the rest of you stumbling back and tripping over.

Zelda, Peach and Misako stand up first. They stretch their arms and glance around at the rest of you.  
"We did that?" Peach asks.  
"We did," Misako beams.  
"Did it work?"  
"It _did..." _Zelda whispers. You help Mara stand up off the ground and walk over to the three, who are crowded by Midna's body.  
It's much bigger and slender than you initially knew it to be.  
"I...I..." Midna murmurs. She picks herself up off the ground and stands up straight. Midna wears a black, hooded cloak with beautiful teal markings on it that trails down to the ground. Her back is to you, but you can tell that she's taller than Ganondorf, although she isn't quite as tall as Urbosa.  
"Mother of _Din..." _Urbosa whispers.  
"She's _pretty," _Junior adds on. Everyone else is speechless.  
Midna slowly turns around, and a series of gasps cut through the bitter silence like a one thousand degree knife through a bar of soap.

Her eyes, still orange and yellow in colour, are now softer. Her skin is one uniform colour of pale blue. Her nose is soft but still has a perk to it like the Gerudo. Lilac eyeshadow is lightly dusted across her upper eyelids. Her lips are a slightly darker shade of purple. She gives you a soft smile.  
"Wow..." you whisper. "You're..._very _tall."  
Midna giggles and turns to the others.  
"What? Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" She spins around. Her outfit underneath her cloak greatly resembles Urbosa's, with the exception of a Twili design scheme.  
"Go Midna, go Midna, go, go, go Midna!" Kylee claps her hands and sways her hips to the beat. Corky and Birdie join her and start to copy her movements.  
"Go Midna, go Midna, go, go, go Midna!"  
"Now," Misako decides, "I think we should study the tapestry so that we can be made aware to all of the changes."  
"Can't argue with you there," Lloyd agrees.


	50. Chapter Forty-Nine || Back To The Island

**Time: 4:00 AM, Isle Delfino Standard Time  
Location: Gelato Beach, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Cecelia Cavaliere and ???  
Motives: ???**

Cecelia is beginning to regret letting any of this happen more and more. Her best friend, dead. Her daughter, dead. Her husband, missing. And the Princess?  
Missing and presumed dead.  
Still, the Pianta woman stretches her arms and legs out, ready for the day's work.  
Ever since Sindaco took over, she can't deny that the island's turned into a shithole.  
Every single day, there's a little less sunshine. And every single night, it gets darker and darker.  
She can sometimes hear the cries of one of the Ninjagian tourists that she'd seen cast into another realm by _him._  
She slumps out of her bed and shuffles into her shoes. They're lucky to be keeping their little shack. They keep all of their supplies on her daughter's bed. Her older son's still asleep; he's just come back from the night shift. Her two younger boys are sitting by the heater and reading a story book that some Hyrulean had left unattended the other day. In the day, the women, children and Noki are farming and constructing for Sindaco. And in the night, the men are all patrolling and building their strength up. An army, of sorts.  
_She had no say in any of this.  
_

She was known as Mrs Cavaliere, the owner of the smoothie shack on Isle Delfino's sunniest beach. Or perhaps the Food Tech teacher, to those who are older and remember when Isle Delfino had two high schools.  
She couldn't help burning that down, too.  
Pyromania, she's heard Sindaco call it. She's a pyromaniac, according to him. Someone who enjoys fire and has a constant obsession to burn things...no _matter _the cost.  
No matter what, the ruins of Delfino Castle just won't burn. There's been heavy rain for the past couple of days. Little sunlight is reaching the island, if any at all. All of the tourists are slaving away without any sign of enthusiasm. Every single Hyrulean, Ninjagian and Mushroom Kingdomer who'd been on the island when Princess [Y/N] had ran away with those fools are now under Sindaco's rule.  
Isle Delfino is small, but that doesn't mean that it's defenseless.  
A tap on the window cuts Cecelia's thoughts short.

The Pianta walks outside into the gloomy morning weather. The sands are muddy from the drizzles of rain, and she can't even tell where the horizon is. She remains standing underneath the patio and turns her head right, where she's met with her business partner. Hackergirl. That's the name she goes by, anyway. Not _once _has Cecelia seen her without her mask on. She doesn't mind, to be honest. She brings supplies from the outside world into Isle Delfino, and Cecelia sells them off to other Piantas and the odd tourist in exchange for silence about this black market. It doesn't matter who she is at this point.  
She's keeping the island's spirits afloat.  
The woman has a bag of supplies with her. "Mrs Cavaliere, I bring news with me." Hackergirl holds out a tablet in front of Cecelia's face. "The Princess of Isle Delfino is alive and within the borders of the Gerudo Desert. They have all learned of the true prophecy."  
"Gerudo Desert?" she murmurs. "But _that's _where the Ninjagians-"  
"Sealed the Overlord? He is escaping, and it is Sindaco's magic that is letting him escape. I advise intervention."  
"But he'll _kill _us!"  
"I advise intervention." Hackergirl sets down the bag before pocketing the tablet. "Do you have the funds?"  
"Yes." Cecelia pulls out a tiny drawstring bag and hands it over to Hackergirl. The masked woman tips the contents out into her hand.  
An engagement ring, three coins and a locket.  
"This shall suffice for now. Tomorrow, I wish for you to intervene in Sindaco's plans."  
"Do you think you could bring a lighter tomorrow?"  
"A lighter? What for?"  
"To intervene in Sindaco's plans."  
"Very well. I shall see you tomorrow with more news of the outside."


	51. Chapter Fifty || So Much Filler That Even The Writers Of SOTFS Are Shook!!!

**Time: 5:23 PM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Gerudo Town, Gerudo Province  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Misako's got the tapestry carefully spread out over the table outside the palace. Bowser Jnr's building sandcastles in the sand with Mara. The rest of you are crowded around the tapestry. Misako points to the centre, where the Triforce is.  
"We have determined four differences," she explains to you. "The first difference is that two depicted in the Triforce have changed positions...those two being Midna and Ganondorf." She shifts her hand to where you are. "The second is that [Y/N] holds a blade different to the one she wields...we aren't sure why, though."  
"We also discovered that as well as these two differences," Zelda continues, "there are more figures surrounding the entire group..._sixteen_, to be precise."  
"We found that when this tapestry is hit by ultraviolet light," Peach adds on, "there's a map on the back."  
"I've taken a photo of it," Misako explains. "I'm still trying to decipher the text, though. It appears to be _very _ancient Sheikah text. Not even Impa's granddaughter could read it."  
"Ancient Sheikah?" Midna ponders. "Maybe I could read it for you."  
"It predates the Twili," she admits. "The cloth the tapestry is on, anyway. Paya only transferred the prophecy onto the cloth."  
"Paya?" Link ponders. He grins. "I remember her..."  
"Yes," Zelda adds with a beam on her face. "She's Link's _not-_so-secret admirer!"  
_"Zelda!" _He nudges her with his elbow. The Hylian princess bursts into laughter.  
"Do you know what the map shows?" Lloyd asks his mother.  
"Well, there's sixteen of them. And there's different dots on all of them."  
"Sixteen? Like the Sixteen Realms?"  
"Yes," she confirms. "Do you know the names of each realm?"  
"So there's the Sunshine and Twilight Realms, and then there's the Underworld and the Realm of Madness. There's also the Cursed Realm and Djinnjago. We can't forget the Cloud Kingdom and the Never-Realm."  
_"Eugh," _Cole shudders. "Never again."  
"There is also the First Realm and Chima," Zane finishes. "But I am not familiar with the other six, I am afraid."  
"Termina is a parallel realm to Hyrule," Zelda explains to him. "There's also the Illusionary Realm and the Silent Realm."  
"We've been to another called the Flipside," Peach adds on.  
"That leaves two more...and the Ethereal Divide," Misako decides. Cole and Zane stare at her for a while.  
"The Ethereal Divide?"  
"Two..._others?"_  
"The last two realms are the Sacred Realm and the Digiverse," she tells the rest of you. "And the Ethereal Divide is the void between realms. I believe you two have seen it with your eyes, Cole and Zane."  
"Yeah...that was the day I died," Cole mutters.  
"Died?" Zelda frowns. "What does she mean?"  
"It's a long story," he admits. "Maybe another time."  
"Dinner should be ready now," Zane declares. "I will ensure that the food has not been overcooked or undercooked." And with that, the Nindroid leaves.

You continue to stare at the tapestry in silence as the others talk amongst themselves. You brush your hand over the central triangle.  
"Hmm..." you murmur. You can see all the details. You're standing there with a strange gold and black blade. And Midna's there, holding up a mirror.  
You can see a pair of green eyes popping out from your circlet.  
"Corky?" you whisper. _"She's _in here too?"  
_"So,_ Princess," a voice says behind you. "It looks like I _won't _be fighting alongside you after all..." You glance behind you, where Ganondorf is standing. You give him a smile.  
"Well, you still have a big part in this." He takes a seat next to you.  
"Can you name all who are on there?" he queries. You nod and point to the top piece of the Triforce.  
"There's you, Bowser and Garmadon." Your hand moves over to the bottom left triangle. "And here's Zelda, Peach and Misako." You gesture to the bottom right triangle. "These three are Mario, Lloyd and Link." You point to the lower left hand corner. "Here's Urbosa, Jay and Toadsworth...and up here is Revali. Tiara and Morro are beside him." Your hand is by the upper right hand corner. "Over here is Daruk, Ronin and Hariet, and then down here is Mipha, P.I.X.A.L and Wendy."  
"Right. And would you care to tell me who the eighteen surrounding the Triforce are?"  
"Well, here's Nabooru, Cole and Pauline. Over there is Saria, Zane and Yoshi. This third group depicts...Ruto, Nya and an old man. Up here is Darunia, Kai and...was her name Melody? The ghost girl?"  
"Yes," he murmurs. "I've seen her face before..."  
"I believe these three are Impa, Mistaké and Bowser Jnr. And in _this_ section here is Rauru, Birdie and-"  
"And who?"  
"And...that woman who drugged Misako the other night."  
_"Huh..." _he murmurs. He stares at the tapestry before pointing at the central triangle.  
"And there you are with my eldest...fighting your father." He squints at your depiction on the tapestry. "And is that little Corky in your crown?"  
"Yes," you smile. "It is."  
"Why...that makes four inside the Triforce. I thought it was always supposed to be three." You hold out your hands. On your dominant is the Shine Sprite and Power Moon, both combined into one. And on the other is the Triforce.  
"Well," you tell him, "I guess the Light Deities want it to be four this time around."  
"Hmm...who are these sixteen on the border?" he inquires. He points at different figures. "Hmm...I recognise that as Zant, an old friend of mine. And that there is Faith, the Ninjagian from the First Realm."  
"There's Sensei Wu," you add on. You spot and point out a white and purple snake-like man, an orange man with four arms and a ghostly tail, a red and black robot, an elderly wizard in blue robes, a child wearing a rather frightening mask, a young monk in brown robes, a short-haired Ninjagian-looking girl with three whisker-like scars on each cheek, a bird woman who greatly resembles a white-feathered Rito, a ghostly-looking figure, a young Sheikah woman, a Toad and who you can only presume to be Cavaliere.  
"And this appears to be...Buliara? My..._other _child?"  
"How many kids do you even _have?"_  
"Three." A smirk spreads on his face as he pats your shoulder. "But I wouldn't mind _another _one, you know."  
You elbow him in the gut.  
"No, _thank _you," you retort. You take a closer look at Mario, Lloyd and Link. Mario appears to have Cappy in his hat, while Link has a blue woman floating next to him and Lloyd is accompanied by a blue ball of light. "Hmm...looks like they all get companions."  
"And so do those three," he continues, directing your attention to Misako, Zelda and Peach. There's a rainbow-hued butterfly on Peach's shoulder, a red boat-like figure in Zelda's hands and, most amusingly of all, Fridge at Misako's heels. Ganondorf squints at his own figure on the tapestry. "Bloody hell..._Ghirahim?"_  
"Who's that?"  
"I suppose you'll figure out soon enough," he decides. There's two more balls of light floating by Garmadon and Bowser's sides, with Garmadon's appearing to be purple with a red glow and Bowser's being a golden one.  
"So...we all get friends?" you grin. He bursts into chuckles and gives you a pat on the back.  
"Ah, _Princess..._you never fail to make me laugh..."  
"But what's so funny?" At your words, he cups his hands on your cheeks.  
"You've been trapped on that island for so long...and now you're finally out." He presses his lips against your forehead.  
"Ew!" you hear Bowser Jnr and Mara both shrieking. They giggle and dart over to the two of you. You can see pots that are filled to the brim with water.  
"Shit!" you squeak as they fling the water at the two of you, drop the pots and make a beeline back inside. You stare down at your chest. "Aw, I'm _soaked!"  
_"Hmm..." he murmurs. "I'm going to have to get changed...and so are _you." _You watch as Midna, Lloyd and Zelda all come stumbling down the stairs. All of them are puffing.  
"Those kids...are so damn _fast..." _Lloyd wheezes.  
"What'd they do?" you ask.  
"They splashed Link and Mario with water, and then Urbosa slipped and hit her head," Zelda explains.  
"I've gotta go and get changed," you tell them. You get up and spin around so you're facing Ganondorf again. "Where's my other set of clothes?"  
"They should be in that dressing room," he responds. You nod your head.  
"It is getting a bit cooler," Midna agrees.  
"Hey...maybe we could make a bonfire outside," Lloyd suggests.  
"That's not a bad idea," Zelda smiles before turning in Ganondorf's direction. "Perhaps you would consider inviting the entire town?" He tilts his head before nodding it.  
"If you insist, Princess," he responds with a smile on his face. "Would you care to join me on the rooftop for a moment?"  
"I...uh...if you _insist."_  
"We shall take [Y/N] to the dressing room-"  
"Do you think we could all get an outfit like Urbosa's?" comes Peach's voice from the top of the stairs leading back from the eastern courtyard. Standing there is the Mushroom Kingdom's princess and Harumi. "Even Zelda?"  
"I wouldn't mind something for this weather," Midna tells him with a smile. He sighs.  
"As you wish," he murmurs.


	52. Chapter Fifty-One || R.I.P. G+

Ganondorf barges into the dressing room. You hear a yelp. "Pritana!" he shouts. "I need you to fetch Princess [Y/N]'s robes, as well as providing these four women with outfits of their own. And wash Princess [Y/N]'s clothes that she's wearing!"  
"Y-yes, sire!" she squeaks. With an infamous flick of his cape, he strides off down the hall.  
"I'll change out in the hall," you tell the seamstress. She nods her head and pulls your Ninjagian outfit down from a box.  
"I repaired all of the tears and frays," she explains while holding them out to you. She then ushers the other four inside, leaving you in the empty hall. You strip down to your underwear that were spared from the water before flinging your skirt at the floor. It lands with a slop by your bra top, your shoes and your belt. You pull on your trousers and then fix your socks and shoes to your feet. You pick up your normal bra and clip it on.  
"Uh...should I go?" you hear Link ask from behind you.  
You let out a yelp and spin around to face him.  
"Sorry!" you wheedle. "I thought nobody was around!"  
"It's okay," he assures you while turning around. "I can wait." You're quick to stuff yourself into your white camisole before throwing your gi on over. You fumble around with the belt before finally shoving your gloves on. You scoop up your other clothes and bundle them into the skirt.  
"Okay, I'm changed," you promise him. He slowly turns around. His face and neck are a deep shade of red.  
"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty," he murmurs. He bows his head down in shame.  
_"No, _no...I'm sorry," you assure him. "I didn't...there wasn't a place to...I couldn't find anywhere to get-"  
He nods his head.  
"Lloyd wanted me to practise some swordfighting with you," he explains. You nod your head.  
"Sounds like a plan," you agree, resting one hand on the doorknob. "I just have to get Pritana to wash these-"  
A chorus of shrieks from the five cut you off.  
You both sprint away as fast as you can.

Sparks fly through the air as the Sword of the Shine Sprites clashes with the Master Sword, Link's preferred blade of choice. He swipes the sword to your left, and you parry it with a block. Kylee and Lloyd are overlooking the Gerudo Desert from one of the guardtowers above your heads. You dive in order to dodge a swing to the right.  
"I spy...with my little eye..._not _the Destiny's Bounty," Lloyd declares as he sweeps the east with a set of binoculars.  
"I hope that it returns to us in one piece," Kylee sighs. You duck down in order to avoid a swing to your neck. You stand back up and thrust your blade forth. Link jumps back, does a sidewards tumble in the sand and rolls around you before gently tapping the end of his sword against your back.  
"I win again," he grins.  
You spin around and give him a smile of your own.  
"Do you think that the others are out there?" Kylee inquires.  
"You _know _what Cole and Mom said, Kylee..." Lloyd sighs. "There was an attack on the Bounty, and then Bowser staged a _coup d'etat." _She lets out a sigh and shakes her head.  
"I'll _never _find them at this rate..."  
"Why don't you leave us and go _looking _for them, then?"  
"Because I don't even know this universe that well. At least if I could find my friend, I'd have a basic _idea_ about the culture around here..." Kylee snatches the binoculars from him and turns around. "I spy with _my _little eye, something beginning with...'d'."  
"Desert?" Lloyd ponders.  
"Nup. Keep guessing."  
You sheath your sword and turn up towards them in order to see what they're doing. Link copies your movements.  
"Uh..._more _desert?"  
"Don't be silly." Lloyd takes the binoculars back off Kylee and glances up to where she's looking.  
_"Damn, _is that Zelda up there?!" he exclaims. "What the heck is she _doing?!"_  
"That does _not _look consensual," Kylee murmurs. "Take my hand. We'll both go up there and stop him."  
"What's going-"  
A clap of thunder cuts you off as Kylee and Lloyd disappear from the guardtower.  
"On?" you finish.  
Link darts over to the entrance.

You make your way inside. You walk over to the ladder leading to the guardtower. It's terribly rickety. Each piece of wood wobbles under your weight. Still, you continue to climb up. Finally, you reach the top and haul yourself up onto the tower. You direct your attention to where Kylee and Lloyd were looking beforehand.  
You can see Ganondorf staring back down at you.  
You duck down almost immediately afterwards before taking a peek at where he is.  
He's gone.

You sigh and take a seat with your legs hanging over the edge of the tower. You watch on as the townswomen of Gerudo Town go about their evening businesses. There's a lot of chatter in the streets.  
"Did you _miss_ me, sweetheart?" you hear Ganondorf asking in a rather coy tone behind you.  
"Wha-?!"  
It's too late for you to realise that you're falling face-first.  
Before you have time to smack into the ground, he grabs your hand. The ladder falls onto the ground and shatters upon impact. He pulls you up in a swift manner.  
"How'd you..." you murmur. "I didn't see you..." He places a hand underneath your chin and smiles.  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"What were you doing up there with Zelda?"  
You've never seen his facial expression change so fast.  
Now it's bitter and cold. His eyebrows are back to their usual furrowed stance. His eyes are narrowed right down to slits. His nose is crinkled, and he's gritting his teeth together.  
"Ganondorf? What were you _doing?"_  
"That's _none_ of your business," he hisses at you. You fold your arms over your chest.  
"It's none of my business?" you demand. You go to smack him across the face, but he grabs onto your wrist.  
"You're _asking _for it, girl..." he murmurs into your ear. He's practically hovering over your body. So, with the swiftness of a hare, you push him onto the ground of the tower and pin him to the ground, with one leg on either side of his chest. He chuckles. "Are you trying to _apprehend_ me, [Y/N]?" You lean over so you're right against his face. You can feel the heavy thudding of his heartbeat against your own chest. His face feels like it's on fire.  
"You're a liar, you know that," you tell him. Again, he laughs. His hands find their way onto your hips, so you smack them away. "And you're a _pervert."_  
"Says the woman casually _straddling _me," he responds with a smirk on his face. This time, you're the one to burn up with embarrassment. You tuck your arms beneath his head and continue to stare at him for a while. "I _know _you want me..."  
"Go and jump into a lake..." you murmur back. He holds one of his hands between your heads before beckoning you to come closer to his face.  
_No, _you think. _I'm not going to give you the satisfaction. I'm not going to give you the-_  
But you still find yourself pressing your lips against his.  
"We can't..." you whisper. "We could get into _so_ much trouble over this."  
"Shh..." he hushes before giving you another kiss on the lips. "You're a _tease, _sweetheart."  
You stand up and promptly open the trapdoor before sliding down the ladder and running off down the street.

**\- - -**

Dinner is awfully quiet. Only Mario and Peach are speaking. Everyone else? The silence is so great that if someone were to drop a pin, you'd probably hear it.  
"So," Lloyd starts as he pokes at the stew in his bowl with a fork. "Anyone have any stories about their day?"  
"Lloyd..." Misako sighs.  
_"No, _Mom," he snaps. "I wanna hear." He stabs his fork into a chunk of meat before lifting it from his bowl with considerable force. "Ganondorf, why don't _you _share with us?"  
He glares at the Green Ninja from the other end of the table.  
"I'm gonna go and get some more stew," Harumi murmurs. She stands up with her bowl and begins to walk towards the staircase leading to the kitchen. Before she has the chance to pass Ganondorf, he grabs her wrist and pulls her down to her height before whispering something into her ear. She giggles and places a hand on his shoulder.  
"Of course I will," she agrees. She picks up his bowl and proceeds to walk towards the kitchen.  
"You alright, [Y/N]?" Corky asks quietly. "You haven't eaten anything."  
"Maybe it's because she's intrigued to hear about what Ganondorf did to Zelda-" You stand up and throw your wooden chair into the wall behind you. You then proceed to pick up your bowl and smash it onto the ground. It shatters everywhere, sending bits of ceramic and stew flying everywhere. Everyone stares at you in complete and utter horror.  
You turn around and storm off as quickly as you can.


	53. Chapter Fifty-Two || Advice? Huh?

You run.  
You run, and you run.  
Run, as far as you can.  
They can't catch you.  
You don't _want _them to.  
"[Y/N]!" someone shouts behind you.  
"Go and tell it to someone who _cares!" _you snap back.  
"[Y/N], _please! _The desert is _dangerous _at night!"  
You sigh and stop before spinning around.  
There stands Urbosa, strong and tall in the sands.  
"I don't want you to hurt yourself!"  
You let out another sigh and trudge back through the sand and over to where she's standing.  
You can't help but to burst into tears.  
"He's a _jerk!" _you sob. "He keeps _kissing _me and then messing around with other girls!"  
"Oh..." she murmurs as she pulls you into one of her warm hugs. She carefully lowers you onto the ground and sits with you in her arms. "Don't ever feel like he's worth any more than you..." She brushes a few locks of your hair back over your head and looks into your eyes. "You can lie here. I will make sure that he does not come and make you feel any less precious than you are." And so you sit there and cry into her arms.  
She just stares off into the distance and continues to brush your hair away from your face.

By the time you've managed to calm down, the Sun has completely set over the land of Hyrule. You can see a few travellers wandering to and from the town's gates, but apart from that, the desert is silent, save from the heavy howl of the nightly winds over the sun-kissed sands. Urbosa's singing in a quiet voice as she rocks you back and forth, a lullaby of sorts.  
_"Desert flower, in the sands. Earthed with care and loving hands. Island princess, from the seas. Sleeping gently, mind at ease..."_  
Although the intent is sweet, you can't help but think that your mind is most certainly not at ease.  
Still, you lie there and listen on to Urbosa's song. It's beautiful...  
You never knew she knew how to sing like that.  
"Is she alright?" someone whispers behind her. You look up at her as she looks back at the gates. Peach is standing there with two bowls of stew in her hands. "I brought you both some more."  
"Thank you, Princess," Urbosa tells her with a smile. "Do you want to sit with us?"  
"I've got to go back to Bowser Jnr. The boy thinks I'm his _mother_..." She shakes her head before passing the two of you the bowls of stew. "Mario wanted to know if you were alright, [Y/N]."  
"Yeah..." you whisper. "I'm okay."  
"If you need a hand, just let us know," she tells you. And with that, Peach walks off.  
She's got to be the kindest and most humble person you know.

The two of you sit in silence and eat your food. You stare out at the open sands. They shift in the winds.  
"Zelda's father used to have a dog," she says, having already finished her meal.  
"Did he?"  
"His name was Olive. I'm not sure why, but Daruk was _frightened _of him." A smile creeps across Urbosa's face. "He was the littlest thing in the world! He was only a puppy, and Daruk thought it was going to chase him! _Ha ha ha!"  
_"My sister used to have a Pomeranian," someone decides behind you. You look behind to see Cole. "It's getting pretty late. Riju's organised rooms for everyone."  
"That's good of her," she decides. She stands up. "[Y/N], I will find you a room as far away from him as I can. I _promise."_

You're finally resting inside the room everyone else stayed in last night. You're sharing the room with Birdie, Peach, Corky, Kylee and Mara, all who are sitting on their beds and chatting away. You stretch your arms and throw yourself onto your bed. The mattress isn't as comfortable as you're used to, but you don't mind. You tuck yourself beneath the blankets.  
"Not going out to the night market?" Kylee asks you. You shake your head.  
"I'm just going to get some sleep," you tell her.  
"We'll bring you back some steam buns," Birdie tells you with a wink. Corky flies over to you and pats the top of your head.  
"If you have any trouble," she tells you, "we're just in the town square."  
"Okay," you respond. And with that, they all leave.  
You're left to fall asleep to the ambient noises of the wind brushing the sand across the lands.

**\- - -**

"Wake up."  
"What?" you murmur.  
"Wake _up, _[Y/N]." You lift your head out from underneath the blanket and look up.  
_He's _staring at you.  
You consider hiding away beneath your blankets, but there's a certain look in Ganondorf's eyes that stops you.  
"What is it?" you mutter. "I'm tired."  
"Is it true?" he asks. "Do you truly believe that I care for other women?" You roll your eyes.  
"So why the hell was Lloyd going nuts over what you did to Zelda back at dinner?"  
"I was picking a Cucco feather out of her hair," he snaps. "Is _that _what you deem romantic, hmm?"  
"And what about you ogling at Harumi, eh?"  
"Are you _jealous _of them?" he smirks. He sits down on the end of your bed, and your face grows warm.  
"Stop it," you warn him. "If you're just here to have a go at me, then I don't want to hear it."  
His gaze drifts down at your chest. He's got a stupid grin on his face. "My eyes are up _here."  
"Are _they, now?" You watch as he stands up. "I was going to ask if you wanted to spend a little time with me, but seeing as you're being rather cold towards me...I might have to ask someone _else-"_  
_"What?!"_  
He still doesn't wipe that silly grin off his face.  
You cross your arms over your chest as he continues to speak.  
"Perhaps we could make it quick...it'd be our little secret."  
_I'd rather be crushed by a Molduga, _you think to yourself.  
"Hmm..." you decide. "Do you think we could explore the night markets instead?"  
His eyes widen.  
"As in...just the two of us?" he mutters. He glances around for a few moments.  
"Mara's coming too!" you usher him, tugging at his arm. "Let's _go!"_  
"Why?" You give him a strange look.  
"I wanna spend the _right _kind of time with you."  
"Was that horseplay with that silly knight boy not _enough _for you?"  
"Horseplay?" you scoff. "It was _training!"_  
_"Alright,_ Princess. It was training." You stand up and reach over for your scabbard. He gets up and wraps his arms around you from behind. "I shall strike a deal with you. If I join you in your little quest to 'explore' the night markets, then I wish for a little something in return."  
"What?" you ask him as you turn around. He presses his lips against yours.  
_"That." _He rests a hand on your shoulder. "I wish for you to no longer keep it a secret."  
_"What _a secret?"  
"That you have developed rather intimate feelings for me."  
"Uh...everyone _knows, _jack-ass." He chuckles at your words. "Can we go and find Mara now?"  
"Of _course _we can, sweetheart."  
"If you call me sweetheart one more time, I'll-" Another kiss against your lips cuts you off.  
"You're _adorable _when you act like that." He ruffles your hair, and you nudge your elbow into his stomach.  
_"Watch _it, Dragmire."  
"Using _last _names now, are we..._[L/N]?"_

Before you know it, Mara is skipping by your side as the three of you head down into the night markets. The gentle glow of the moonlight illuminates the tiled ground, with the twinkling of the starry night sky bringing a warmth to this bitter weather. There's all sorts of stalls that have been set up. All of your newfound friends are scattered about the town square as they take a look at all the different wares and buy some treats. Fruitcake seems like a very popular food here in Gerudo Town...you wonder why.  
"Would you like to head into my favourite store in the entire town?" Ganondorf asks you. You tilt your head.  
"Why's it your favourite?" He leans into your ear.  
"Well...why don't you find out, sweetheart?" And with that, he leads the way.  
Mara tags along behind you in silence.

Eventually, you find yourself in a heavily-bedazzled store. It seems that the entire place is lined from floor to roof with gold and jewels. There's beautiful crystals, gems and other jewellery on display. You stare at all of the pieces.  
They're _beautiful._  
A woman absolutely decked to the brim with accessories clasps her hands together and curtseys.  
"Lord Dragmire, you're _back!" _She runs a hand through her hair and smooths out her already immaculate skirt. "I'm afraid I haven't _quite_ finished refurbishing it yet, but I can stay late tonight and finish it right off for you. I open late tomorrow, anyway."  
"Refurbishing what?" you ask him.  
He gives you a wink before pointing over to the display cases.  
"Why don't you pick out something for Mara?" You hold out your arms and pick up the child before carrying her over.  
"Ooh!" she beams as she points to a hairclip with the Gerudo insignia on it. It's adorned with all sorts of gems and jewels. "I like _that _one!"  
"That's around eight hundred Rupees," the woman explains.  
"Make it three hundred and I'll extend your deadline for another month."  
"Deal." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two tiny little diamonds, one silver and one gold. He drops them into the jeweller's hands, and she heads over to the cabinet. She takes out the hairclip and proceeds to fix it to Mara's hair. You giggle at the big beam on her face.  
"Thank you!" you tell the jeweller.  
"No problem," she responds.

After leaving the jeweller's store, you all decide to take a look at the different services on offer. Peach and Harumi are both sitting behind a stall with a large array of friendship bracelets on display, with Zane furiously weaving bracelets behind them. They're selling like hot cakes, with a steadily-growing crowd of children queuing up to get a five for four offer.  
"Wow," you grin. "What are they doing?"  
"Harumi asked me for permission to sell those silly pieces of string for tonight," Ganondorf responds. "I said that I'd be putting a ten-percent tax on her...it's less than what I charge my town, anyway."  
A question crosses your mind.  
"Is it strange being the only male Gerudo around?" you inquire.  
He shakes his head...and then nods it.  
"On one hand, the women are certainly more than capable of looking after themselves...unlike the Hylians. But...on the _other _hand, I'm afraid I've suffered more than my fair share of...what's it called...? You know, when every single woman becomes _moody _before her time of the month?"  
You raise an eyebrow.  
"PMS? Yeah. I know."  
"It's even worse when they're _pregnant."_ At this claim, you spot a couple of women standing near the entrance of an inn with babies cradled in their arms. They're rocking the bundles back and forth. "Would you care for some advice?"  
"Go on."  
"Don't even _try _to argue with a woman who is pregnant. It's _impossible."_


	54. Chapter Fifty-Three || horoscope: you use memes to mask your insecurities

Eventually, Ganondorf decides to retreat inside the palace for the night, and Mara grows awfully tired, opting to head for the room inside the palace where you're staying. Just before they'd left, Ganondorf had given you a bag filled to the brim with Rupees, the currency of all Hyruleans. You spot Kylee and Birdie bursting out from behind a set of curtains near a pen filled with furry seals.  
"Holy _smokes, _that was terrifying!" Birdie squeaks. "She knew my name and _everything!"_  
"I know...and that prediction was so detailed!" Kylee stares at her hands for a while before turning to you. "Hey! [Y/N]! You've _got _to check out this clairvoyant! I dunno if she's _bogus _or not, but she guessed our full freaking names! And she knew I was a twin!"  
"How much is it?" you query.  
"It's around fifty Rupees for a basic reading, but we paid a hundred for detailed readings," Birdie explains to you. You nod your head.  
"She can be a bit weird," Kylee advises,_ "just_ a warning."  
And with that, the two dart off towards the palace, still giggling and bubbling.

You walk up the steps and over to the curtain. Nobody else is really around this part of town. You don't know why.  
And then you hear it.  
A very mystical-sounding voice coming from behind the rich purple curtains.  
_"Come in...Princess [Y/N] [L/N]..."_  
The voice is rather hissy and reminds you of a snake. You follow through with the request, and you part the curtains apart before slowly walking inside. The room, which is about as big as your bedroom at home, is very warm. Velvet lines the floor and the walls. A couple of pillows are stacked before a table; you presume these pillows to act as a seat. There's all sorts of crystals lying about in particular positions.  
And there you see her.  
The clairvoyant.  
The woman appears to take on the form of a humanoid snake. Her glimmering scales are the colour of your gi. Instead of legs, she appears to have a tail that trails all the way onto the ground. Her eyes are wide and a vivid shade of pink. She's wearing a headpiece made of many different jewels. She blinks and offers you a smile.  
"Yes...the stars said you'd wander in here tonight."  
"Who _are _you?"  
"I am Kesshō," she reveals. "I am what the Ninjagians call a Serpentine. But do not be fooled...I have lived here in Hyrule for most of my life."  
"A Serpentine?"  
"Yes. I am of the Anacondrai and Hypnobrai tribes...a _hybrid _of sorts. But do not be fooled, I do not possess either tribe's gifts. I carry something much greater...the gift of clairvoyance." Kesshō lifts up her head. "But we aren't here to talk about me, _no. _We are here to talk about _you." _She glances to the bag of Rupees. "For you, I will make an offer. Seventy-five Rupees for a premium reading that details the foreseeable future. It will cover all aspects of your life. Life. Travel. And _romance."_  
Your hand hovers over your purse.  
"Ah...interested in a little _romance_, are we?"  
"Well," you admit. "I'm a little skeptical about-"  
"The man who's crossed your path once before? Yes...I guess you're having your doubts about his legitimacy."  
You hand her a silver Rupee, and she hands you back a red and a blue.  
"Come...sit. And I will give you an insight into your future..."

Kesshō pulls out a deck of cards and sets it onto the table. They have rather beautiful designs on them. "Do you mind giving me your birthday, dearie?" You tell her your date of birth. "Ah...that was the day that the First Spinjitzu Master departed for Ninjago...the day the Cosmic Deity awakened in her true form...and the day that the Goddess Hylia sealed away the Demon King. And that birth year appears to be an anniversary of sorts...the first meeting of your parents, perhaps?"  
"I didn't really know my father," you admit.  
"An estranged father...a departed mother...yes, it's all there in your charts. I also see...incredible conflict. Conflict with a close friend...and conflict with a maternal figure. Perhaps even conflict with an authoritative figure." Kesshō spreads out the cards face down on the table. "Choose the five cards that call out to you the greatest." You follow through with her request and hover your hand over the deck. You tap one near the centre, and she takes it in her hand. You tap another by the right, a third to the left, and a fourth from the centre...but none of the other cards seem to be doing it for you. "Shall I pick a fifth for you?"  
"If you wouldn't mind."  
She takes the fifth from the very end and swipes the other cards to the side.

"Dear _me..._your past is the Tower." Kesshō places down the first card on the table before you. It shows a picture of a large circular tower crumbling to pieces. "I can see there was once an abrupt change brought about in your life...an event that has shaped you into the woman you are today. A terrible fate...but ultimately for the greater good."  
"When do you define the past?" you ponder.  
"Around a decade ago."  
"Well...my mother died...so there's that, I guess."  
"The Fool appears to be your present." You watch as the Serpentine turns over a card depicting a green-scaled snake man in a jester costume. "Abandonment of your old life was inevitable. I can see that you are discovering new things about yourself every day. You are most certainly growing from your experiences." She takes the third card from her hand and sets it down face up. You can see a Serpentine woman that's standing in a field. She wears a beautiful crown upon her head. "The Empress is your future." Kesshō turns over a card depicting a two-headed snake within a circle that resembles a snake eating its own tail. "I see a strong bond fuelled by passion and desire...and I also see a potential marriage. Your maternal influences will grow rather strong over time."  
You nod your head.  
"The card you chose to represent your travel prospects is the World. I can see lengthy and travels ahead for you. Your journey will transcend the physical plane...you will find that the true journey lies within the experiences you partake in and the people you share these experiences with. Now...for the life card...you have selected the Justice." She places down a card with a blindfolded Serpentine woman holding a set of scales. "I believe that you are being watched and judged as we speak. The Deities themselves have a fascination with your story...and your destiny. Continue down the path of righteousness...and you will surely impress them with your feats of courage."  
"And what's the romance one?"  
"Ah...you have chosen the Hanged Man." She turns over the final card, which has an illustration of a snake-like man hanging down from a boulder with his leg chained to the top. "You will be met with a crossroad in the future. Every path has its constraints...but every path has its benefits. I see five potential suitors in particular...a man in his late twenties who is hot-headed and passionate...a slightly younger man in his late teens with courage beyond that of a thousand men...a young man in his very late teens who holds a mentor position in your life...and a man who is forbidden...yet _tempting." _You can't pin a name to the first one, but you're sure as hell that the latter three she's rattling on about are Link, Lloyd and Ganondorf.  
Link because he's the literal embodiment of courage.  
Lloyd because he fits the description.  
And Ganondorf because he's involved with everything _else, _so why he wouldn't be is beyond you.  
"And who's the _last _one?"  
"It...it appears to be a young lady. In her mid-teens. This one has a gentle gift...one that can heal even the dearest of wounds-"  
_Mipha._  
You leave without another word.

Over and over, their names run through your head.  
Link.  
And Lloyd.  
And Ganondorf.  
And _Mipha._  
The Hylian.  
The Ninjagian.  
The Gerudo.  
And the Zora.  
"I still don't know who the other man is," you mutter.  
_It's probably not real, _a voice in your head assures you.  
_But what if it is? _you ask it.  
"Hey!" comes a voice from behind you. You spin around.  
It's Lloyd.  
He's carrying a basket in his left hand. It's filled to the brim with pears. He's also holding an envelope in his right hand. "Oh, _hey!" _you call out to him. He waves you over, and so you walk down the street and over to him.  
"You'll _never _guess who just walked into town," he tells you with a grin.  
"Who?"  
"Dad."  
_"Garmadon?"_  
"And not _only _did he find Uncle Wu, Cole's sister _and _Princess Mipha, but..." Lloyd points over to the night air above the entrance. You strain to see it, but the characteristic red and white sails of the Destiny's Bounty are there for you to see.  
"Holy _shit."_  
"...he also found Bowser and Nabooru holding some poor lady hostage!"  
_"And _Nabooru?!" you scoff. "How?!"  
"I don't know," he admits. "But that's not even the craziest _thing, _[Y/N]. The guards at the gates said that someone dropped off a letter to them just before they all arrived."  
"Who's it addressed to?"  
_"You, _[Y/N]. It's addressed to _you."_

**\- - -**

Your fingers stretch to the seal of the crumpled envelope Lloyd's given you. You take out the piece of paper and attempt to smooth it out on your trouser leg. In rather large and clumsy handwriting are six words on a piece of paper.  
_I'm sorry for stealing the Bounty.  
_The word 'stealing' is spelt incorrectly, and is depicted as 'steeling' on this note. The 'I'm' also lacks an apostrophe in the centre, and there's a couple of scorch marks on the edges.  
"I think I know who wrote this," you decide, pocketing the note and turning back towards the Green Ninja. "Where's Bowser?"  
"I dunno," he admits. "Ganondorf said he didn't want him coming into town."  
"Don't really blame him, to be honest," comes Corky's voice from behind you. You both divert your attention her way. She's holding a letter of her own in her hand.  
"What's that?" you ask her.  
"Oh, this?" She holds it out so you can see it. It's a very funny-looking crayon drawing of a princess with [H/C]-coloured hair, [E/C]-hued eyes in a rather exaggerated shape and [S/C]-toned skin. "It's from my son. He's three." Your heart melts at the picture.  
"Aw!" you coo. "It's so_ adorable!"  
_"Yes," she smiles. "It reminds me of when..."  
She stops.  
"When...?" Lloyd ponders.  
Corky shakes her head.  
"Never mind, mate. I've gotta go and find Ganon, anyway." And with that, she floats off towards the palace. Lloyd frowns and grabs your arm.  
"Hey...[Y/N]," he murmurs. He tilts his head to the side a slight bit. "Corky's always acting weird when she mentions her past...or when_ anyone_ does, for that matter. And I'm not sure if you've noticed...but she's_ always_ running to Ganondorf. I have a feeling they've known each other for a_ lot_ longer than they're letting on."  
"But he said she was on the island the day my mother died." The two of you spot Kylee hopping down the steps and over to the two of you.  
"Yo...anyone know why Corky told me to eff off?"  
"I'm going to listen in on her," Lloyd decides.  
"That's_ spying!"_ you hiss.  
"What do you think the word 'ninja' is Ninjagian for?" he asks with a grin. A devious smirk forms across her lips.  
You _know _she's thinking what Lloyd's thinking, and that Lloyd's thinking what _you're _thinking.

You, Kylee and Lloyd creep up the stairs leading to the third floor of the palace. You usher them over to the door of Ganondorf's room, and the three of you crouch down in front of a crack in the door. You go to peek inside, but Lloyd shakes his head and takes out his phone. He positions the lens of its camera in such a way that you can see the Bonneter and the Gerudo in greater size and detail. She's floating in the air. Her hands are clasped together, and her eyes stare down at the ground in shame.  
"Wu knows too, Ganondorf," she promises him. "He was there on the day."  
"You're the only other one who knows?" Ganondorf demands.  
"Yes," Wu responds from a hidden part of the room. "I witnessed Queen [M/N]'s murder a few years after Morro's death. It was a tragedy...a _preventable _tragedy." He pauses for a moment. "Corky...can you do it again?"  
"I don't know if I can do it again without knocking myself out," she admits. "Last time I tried...I nearly fell into a pit at the bottom of the Inverted Pyramid in _Tostarena!"_  
"I will catch you..." Ganondorf assures her, "I_ promise." _She takes a deep breath, and she then clenches her eyes shut. Ribbons of golden light begin to spiral around her body. It's becoming engulfed in a bright white glow. It dulls the rest of the room in comparison. The camera on Lloyd's phone adjusts accordingly.  
_"Hnng..." _she groans. The light's growing even stronger. You notice that the Shine Sprite portion of the symbol on the back of your hand is starting to glow just like Corky. You hold it out and tilt your head. _"I...can't..."  
_The light fades away, and she falls out of the air. Ganondorf catches her as promised.  
She's been knocked out.  
"It's drained her," he mutters. "I suppose it is hard for her to concentrate when people are watching her." He turns into your direction. _"Especially _through keyholes!"  
_"What?!" _Wu shouts. "Who?!"  
The three of you run away.


	55. Chapter Fifty-Four || The fourth wall's already non-existent but Hackergirl still manages to break it

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: 'Hackergirl' and the Overlord  
Motives: ???**

The Overlord watches on from the safety of the Grasslands. He'd sensed a strong presence of light in Gerudo Town. A familiar light...a _disgusting _light. A vile light.  
_His daughter.  
_He's disappointed that Harumi's decided to drag this out. Whatever she's planning...if it isn't worth it...  
Well, he's planned her demise right down to a tee.  
"I come with news from Isle Delfino, my lord," the anonymous woman from Ninjago Island declares. She crouches down on one knee and bows her head down. "Your wife's friend is dead. She succumbed to my pressure." He carefully lowers himself off the throne and hobbles his way over to her. The blasted resurrection was incomplete...just like it was in Ninjago's age of technological advancement. He can't walk...not properly, anyway.  
"Good girl," he decides as he places a hand on her cheek. "Now...see if you can bring another one of our soldiers in amongst them...and don't forget to use Borg's power to its full potential."  
He doesn't know how she found and stole his dominion over the Digiverse.  
But he'll have to work around it.  
"Care to tell me how this is entertaining?" she remarks.  
"I was created to be destroyed time and time again by the Garmadons and their friends," he mutters. He stands up as tall as he can manage. "I shall toy with those from the other universe as a_ warning_ to the creators."  
"Okay. So you're basically saying 'fuck the canon'?"  
"What on Earth does that mean?"  
"That destiny isn't fair."  
"I suppose so."  
"Then say it."  
_"Fuck...the canon..."  
_The Hackergirl bursts into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.  
"I think I'm enjoying this little fanfiction of ours," she declares. "We should do it again some time."  
"You know that there is one issue with that. As long as [Y/N] lives with both light and darkness in her veins...the portal between realms remains open. As soon as we kill her...then the damage will be irreversible. The portal will close forever."  
"Aw,_ shut_ up and let me have my fun!"


	56. Chapter Fifty-Five || Smells Like Team Spirit!

**Time: 4:20 AM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Gerudo Town, Gerudo Province  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good  
**

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_  
"Evil never sleeps," Wu shouts at you all, "and neither should _you!"_  
All around you, you can hear groaning, moaning and grumbling as Wu clobbers away at his infamous gong. But you're thankful. You hadn't had the best dreams last night.  
_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_  
"It's too _noisy, _[Y/N]..." Mara whimpers in your arms. Her voice is tired and muffled.  
"I know, Mara..." you whisper. "I_ know..."_  
"We depart for the Koopa Kingdom in forty minutes!" Wu announces.  
"Sensei?!" Cole shouts from outside. "Why's Corky flying around like she's having an existential crisis?!"  
You and Kylee share nervous glances.  
"I'm getting up," you mutter at Wu.

Garmadon and Ganondorf are both on the balcony as they take drags from the dying embers of burned-out cigarettes.  
"Smoking's a bad habit," you warn the two.  
"Ganondorf here told me about Corky's little secret," Garmadon chuckles as he flicks what's left of his cigarette over the balcony. "It doesn't surprise me..."  
"What were they talking about?" you ask.  
"It's none of your concern."  
"Right." Normally, Ganondorf's a man of many words, but it seems he too has been silenced to mere single-worded responses. Perhaps he does not want to let a word slip.  
Or multiple words.  
"Why aren't you telling me what's going on?" you demand. You cross your arms over your chest.  
"You're not ready for the truth yet," Garmadon decides. _"Far _from it. In fact...I'd be surprised if you were...considering how much you've been through."  
"Why don't you ask me something else?" Ganondorf asks you. You roll your eyes.  
You'll find out soon enough, whether it's from them, Wu or Corky _herself_.  
"Why are we headed to the Koopa Kingdom?" you ponder.  
"Ah..." Garmadon brings a hand up to his chin. "My wife has finally figured out the trials we must partake in to defeat the Overlord, and she and Princess Zelda have stayed up all night planning. She wishes to explain more to you."  
"One more thing," you add. You remain silent.  
"What is it, girl?" he sneers.  
"Why don't you think I can handle the truth?"  
You walk off before they have the chance to answer you.

**\- - -**

The Destiny's Bounty is being filled with all sorts of supplies, including but not limited to food, weapons, tools and other necessities. You find Midna standing by the helm of the ship with Mipha close by. Lloyd and Link are throwing up bundles of rope to Cole and Mario. You walk out of the town with Garmadon and Ganondorf beside you. Bowser Jnr, who's sitting in the sand, waves you over.  
"Hey!" he squeaks. "Mrs Garmadon said we were going home!" None of you reply. "Why doesn't anyone_ listen_ to me around here?! I said we're going_ home!"_  
_"Little shit,"_ Garmadon mutters to Ganondorf. In response, he smirks.  
"Bowser needs to control his son," he responds.  
"Don't be nasty," you argue.  
They both burst into laughter, leaving you to head over to the Koopa.

You crouch down next to Junior and see what he's doing in the sand. He's smoothing out a flat surface with his hand and drawing pictures into the sand with his claws.  
"Hi!" he beams. He throws his arms around you. You're taken aback at first, but you hug him back.  
"What was that for?"  
"You look sad," he decides. "And whenever my papa's upset, giving_ him_ a hug makes him feel better."  
You smile. He's so adorable.  
"Aw...you're so sweet," you beam. He gives you a big smile.  
"Thanks, Princess!" You ruffle his hair, and it's his turn to beam.  
"Ooh!" Mipha points out towards the Arbiter's Grounds. "What's _that?"_  
"It's a sandstorm," Midna explains to her. "Although I don't know why it's still raging on..." Cole squints out at the sand.  
"Huh..." he mumbles.

Misako, Zelda and Wu all stand on the upper deck as you clamber onboard alongside the others. Mara's dancing around the lower deck while she sings a little song about sand seals and how fluffy they are.  
"Alright," Wu declares as he stamps his staff on the ground to silence all of the chatter. "We are going to run things a _little _differently on board the Destiny's Bounty from now on. Misako and Zelda have organised an effective plan to keep you all in shape...both physically and mentally. They have taken into consideration everyone's concerns and requests."  
"What concerns and requests?" Lloyd murmurs from your left. _"I_ wasn't asked about any concerns or requests."  
"I've got the feeling _nobody _was, kid," Cole adds on. Misako clears her throat as Bowser helps wheel a whiteboard over behind her.  
"So," she says with a smile, "Zelda and I have noticed that everyone's awfully distant. So, with the help of all of you-"  
"Yeah, _right," _Lloyd mumbles to Cole.  
"-we have decided to create a friendly team competition."  
"Teamwork?" Nabooru glances up from where she's sitting on the back upper deck. She jumps down and lands on her feet like a cat. The look of disgust plastered all over her face is making even Ganondorf raise an eyebrow. "The last thing we need is to be in each other's spaces every waking moment!"  
"Yikes..." Bowser winces.  
"It's not going to be 24/7, Nabooru," Misako assures her. "And you don't even have to be involved if you don't want to...although if you do participate, you'll help _your _team win."  
"How are the teams even categorised, Mom?" Lloyd ponders. She fixes her glasses onto her nose before turning to Zelda to explain it.  
"You see," the Hylian princess tells him, "we drew names out of a hat. And with the assistance of the seamstress in the Dragmire household, we have five different types of bandanas. Zane is going to assign you each a colour." You all turn towards Zane, who's carrying a cardboard box in his hands. He reaches in and hands Cole a black bandana with a white paisley design on it.  
"Cool!" he grins. Zane then passes Lloyd a greenish bandana that reminds you of army camoflauge. The Nindroid stops in front of you.  
"Hmm..." he decides. "I believe the galaxy bandana is a good choice for you." And so he reaches into the box and pulls out a pink, blue and purple bandana with glowing white dots that resemble stars. You go ahead and tie it around your neck. It's really comfortable. As Zane passes more and more of these bandanas out, you notice that the other two designs are a yellow background with bright blue lightning bolts, and a red and white gingham pattern. You begin to walk over to Ganondorf, who's just been passed the latter design. He's busy trying to tie it around his wrist, with not much luck at all.  
"Stupid _bloody _thing..." he mutters. It falls out of his hands and floats onto the ground. _"Shit!" _You crouch down and pick it up.  
"Let me," you whisper to him. He holds his hand out, and you tie a double knot to secure it snugly around his wrist.  
"Thank you, sweetheart," he responds with a genuine smile on his face.  
"No problem," you respond,_ "grump-ass."_  
Everyone's staring at the two of you for a very long time. No speaking.  
Just silence.

Once the last person has their bandana (Bowser Jnr with a lightning bolt one), Zelda and Misako gather everyone's attention.  
"Now," Misako declares, "I'd like for you to all find everyone else with your own bandana and shuffle into groups of your own." You watch on as everyone shuffles around aimlessly for a bit. But as soon as people with the same bandanas start to cross each other's paths, more defined groups are being set. Mipha taps you on your arm, holding up another galaxy-looking bandana.  
"Looks like we'll be together," she says with a smile. She points over to where all the others with galaxy bandanas are. You can see Urbosa and Pauline standing there with smiles on their faces.   
"Now," Wu tells all of you. "You have thirty seconds to discuss your team names."  
"Team names?" If Corky had a mouth, you're sure she'd be grinning like a madman.

"What are we going to call our team?" you murmur to the other three.  
"How about...'Starstruck'?" Mipha whhspers.  
"I was thinking 'Superstars'," Pauline hushes back.  
"You're not thinking fiercely enough!" Urbosa protests. "What about something that drives fear into the enemies' hearts...something like 'The Crimson Tide'..."  
"It sounds like some euphemism for _periods,"_ Pauline hisses.  
"That's because it _is," _you mutter. All around you, the other groups are deep in conversation. You can hear several giggles from Cole's group.  
"And your time is up," Wu declares.

"Kylee," Misako begins, "what has your group decided on?"  
"We wanna be called 'Off In Church'," Kylee announces from her circle. Lloyd snorts, Birdie stifles a laugh and even Peach smiles at the name.  
"Why the strange name?" Zelda ponders.  
_Goodness, _you think to yourself, _you're so innocent...  
__"Nobody _beats 'Off In Church'," Cole grins at her.  
Zelda frowns as a good majority of the crew bursts into fits of laughter.  
"We're not going to be able to beat that name," Pauline whispers with a grin. "It's hilarious!"  
"Mother of Din, I _hope _we don't," Urbosa mutters back to her._  
_"'Dixie Normous'!" Lloyd hollers. "That's what _our _group's gonna be called!"  
"Well...if we're going down the _trashy _route..." Zelda considers. "'More Arse Than Class'." Cue more snickers from everyone else.  
"'Near Queen Heaven'," Bowser blurts out. Everyone stares at him for a while.  
"Eh?" Zelda tilts her head to the side. "What?"  
"What's the opposite of near?" Junior prompts her.  
"Far?"  
"And what's the opposite of queen?"  
"King."  
"And what's the opposite of _heaven?"  
_"Hell."  
Junior cracks a grin.  
"You just said _far king hell!" _he screeches at the top of his lungs. Bowser buries his face into his hands as Mara shrieks with laughter.  
"So," Misako decides, "we have Kylee, Cole, Midna, Birdie and Harumi in 'Off In Church', Lloyd, Nabooru, Corky..." She groans the next name. _"Myself _andDaruk in'Dixie Normous'. Zelda, Mara, Ganondorf, Mario, Peach and Cappy are in 'More Arse Than Class'-"  
"Hell _yeah _there's more arse than class with Ganondorf!" Cappy shrieks. Harumi stifles her giggles and Corky bursts into laughter. You watch Mara, who's rolling on the floor laughing with Junior.  
"Bowser, Bowser _Jnr, _Link, Wu, Zane andGarmadon are in _'Near _Queen Heaven'," Misako continues, "and [Y/N], Pauline, Mipha and Urbosa in...?"  
"We haven't thought of a name yet," you admit. "It's too early in the morning to think."  
"'Too early in the morning to think'? _That's _a mouthful-"  
"That's what _she _said!" Kylee and Lloyd both screech. They burst into fits of laughter.  
You can see the top of Riju's head poking up from beneath the ladder.  
"My flight got cancelled," she murmurs. "If...I'm allowed to...may I join you on your journey?"  
"Then who's going to look after the town?" Urbosa demands. Riju takes the crown off her head and peeks down over the edge.  
"Buliara, _catch!" _she squeaks.  
She throws it over the side before giving her mother a smile. Urbosa scowls in response, but Ganondorf holds a hand up and whispers something to her.  
"Fine," Urbosa mutters. "Are there any more bandanas, Zane?"  
"I will assign Riju a galaxy design," the Nindroid declares. He takes out a bandana just like yours from the box and helps to fix it around her wrist. She's silent.  
Her eyes drift towards yours for a split second before she catches you glancing and looks away immediately.  
"How about you pick a name for our team?" Pauline asks her as she shuffles over to your side.  
"'The Stepmothers'," Riju blurts out loud. Urbosa raises an eyebrow at her daughter.  
"What's with that name?" Lloyd scoffs.  
"We're going to beat you," she decides, turning up her nose, "and you won't _like _us."  
And with that, she crosses her arms and turns away from Urbosa, whose fists are clenched as tight as a drum head.  
"Mother Nayru..." Zelda murmurs.  
"How _dare _you say that?!" Urbosa shouts at her daughter. You can see a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. "She was a better guardian to you than your own father!"  
She shakes her head and storms off inside the Destiny's Bounty.  
"You'd better take me to Ninjago, or I'll cut off all your heads!" she roars.  
Everyone's awfully silent.  
"Just call our team the-" You're cut off by Urbosa before you have the chance to finish.  
"No," she mutters. "Let the name stick. She will be guilty _soon _enough..."

There's a lingering sense of uncomfort in the air as everyone glances to and from one another for a while. Nobody dares to speak out of turn.  
"What was all _that _for?" Bowser finally asks.  
"Don't you _speak," _Ganondorf warns him. He scowls.  
"Your family's got serious _issues,_ Dragmire," he hisses. "If any of you act like that around my kids when you're in my kingdom...I don't _care _what prophecies you're part of." He cracks his knuckles before turning to Urbosa. "And if I hear _you _bitchin' about something again, I'll give you a reason to bitch. Got it?"  
"You have my word," she hisses through gritted teeth.  
"Now," he scowls, "_one _of you is going to go into there and bring her back out so that Zelda and Misako can keep talkin', okay?"  
Neither of them move.  
"I'll talk with her," Nabooru whispers. "[Y/N], do you mind coming with me?"  
"Uh..."  
"Thank you," she adds on with a smile.  
You nod your head and follow her into the Destiny's Bounty.


	57. Chapter Fifty-Six || ʲᵃˢᵒⁿ ᵈᵉʳᵘˡᵒ

You follow Nabooru around for what seems like an aimless trek. But you can still hear the sound of uncontrollable sobbing getting louder and louder.  
Eventually, you're in the living room, where there's a large pile of blankets on one armchair that moves in sync with the crying and wailing. You're expecting Nabooru to be loud and shouty like the rest of her family. She takes off all the blankets and carefully sets them besides her. She then crouches down next to her and places a hand on top of her shoulder.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.  
"No..." Riju mutters as she throws her arms around her knees. "I just want her to _realise _what she did to me all those years ago. She left me with a witch...a witch who spent _every _waking moment hurting me..."  
"She's not alive anymore," she promises her. She wraps her arms around her. "I promise."  
"But if you two came back...then what about _her?"_  
Nabooru is awfully quiet.  
"Your mother will realise in time just what she is capable of," she promises her. "If she and Ganondorf are not there for you...then Midna and I will be. And so will Buliara."  
You're all silent for a moment.  
"What did you need me for?" you ask Nabooru quietly.  
"Well...I need your _help."_ She clasps her hands together. "You two will be the second and third people I have told."  
"What's the matter?" Riju asks. Nabooru takes in a deep breath. Her eyes close for a moment.  
"I don't know how my brother will react. That is what I need _your _help for, [Y/N]. You always seem to subdue his anger."  
"It's what I do," you tell her with a smile. "Anything to help a sister out. What's up?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
Your jaw drops.  
"But you and Cole-"  
"It wasn't the first time," she responds. "I...must admit...we did get rather close after that little incident with Morro and Revali."  
"So you two...did the do on my island?"  
She buries her face into her hands and nods her head.  
"Oh, I'm not even _married _yet!" she groans. "How am I going to hide it?!"  
"Don't hide it," you protest. "You should be honest with everyone. Does Cole know?"  
"No..." she sighs. "Please...can _you _tell them? I'll return the favour, I _promise!"_  
"Uh...alright," you agree.

You walk back out onto the deck, where the others are having a full-on rumble over who-knows-what. There's kicking, screaming, punching, slapping and even biting. You cup your hands together, making sure to keep your distance.  
"Hey!" you exclaim. "Cole!" Cole, who's currently got Ganondorf in a headlock as Garmadon throws his fists into his stomach, looks up from what he's doing.  
"What? I'm busy!"  
"Your girlfriend's _pregnant!" _you exclaim.  
Everyone stops.  
"Holy shit," Cole murmurs. _"No..." _Pauline's jaw is dropped right down to the ground, and so is Ganondorf's.  
"What the _fuck?" _his sister mutters. "Dad's going to kill you! You're only _nineteen!"  
_"Am _not!"  
_"Are _too!"_  
"Great..._more _fighting..." you sigh.  
Corky rolls her eyes before clearing her throat. "Will you all lighten the fuck _up _for five minutes?!"  
"So...my sister is expecting a child..." Ganondorf murmurs.  
Everyone holds their breaths in anticipation of his temper.  
"Couldn't care _less," _he assures everyone.  
But the look on his face is telling you otherwise.

**\- - -**

You knock on the door of Ganondorf's room for a twentieth time. "Come _out..." _you murmur. "It's out of their control!"  
"She told you before me," he mutters. "Clearly, even my _family _considers you to be of higher importance than me!"  
"It's not like that!" you plead with him. You rap your knuckles against the hardwood door yet again. They're starting to feel sore from all the knocking. "Will you please let me in?" The door lock clicks, and you swing open the door before closing it shut behind you. He's sitting with his blankets over his legs.  
"What do _you _want?"  
"I want to help you," you assure him. "It's big news...and besides, she asked me to break it to you because she thought that you wouldn't be mad if it was _me _telling you it." He sighs and sinks into the mattress even more.  
"Oh...they don't trust me," he mutters. "None of them trust me not to lose my temper. But I can't...not as of late..." You take a seat on the edge of his bed.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I need something _more..._something to ease the pains and the troubles of the times." He reaches up and brushes a lock of hair away from your face.  
You _know _what he's thinking.  
"Why don't we find you a hobby?" you ask. He tilts his head to the side. "I'm sure there's _something _out there that you could pick up to keep your mind off things."  
"Like what?" You bring a hand to your chin in thought.  
"Hmm...there's a _lot _of stuff," you admit. You usher him to stand up. "Why don't we go and ask around?"  
"If you insist."  
But there's still a smile on his face as you help him stand up. You swing open the door, and it smacks into your face almost immediately after.  
"Ouch!" you shout. You rub at your nose, and he's laughing by now. You laugh along with him.


	58. Chapter Fifty-Seven || Hobbies With Dragmire

You're approaching the bridge, where Cole, Zane and Nabooru are all hanging out by the wheel. "Pre-flight check concluded," Zane declares. "Aside from being on thirty percent of our reserve fuel and thus requiring a stop-over in order to fuel up the tank, we should have smooth sailing to Bowser's kingdom."  
"I didn't understand a _word _your friend just said," Nabooru snaps at Cole.  
_"Hey, _hey..." he assures her, "it just takes a little getting used to!"  
"Hello," you wave at the three. "We need help."  
"We?" he frowns. He squints for a moment. "Oh, I didn't _see _you there, Ganondorf!"  
You're all quiet for a while.  
"He's _literally _the tallest person here," you protest. "Anyway...he wanted to find a hobby."  
"A hobby?" Cole glances up in thought. He snaps his fingers together and grins. "I've got it! Why don't you try dancing?"  
"Dancing?" Ganondorf frowns at him. "Who do you think I _am?!" _You drive your elbow into his arm, and he winces. "What's...dancing?"  
Cole nearly drops the book he's holding.  
"You don't know what _dancing _is?!" he shouts. "Holy _crap..._next time we're in Ninjago, we're teaching _you _how to do the cha cha slide!"  
"It's ironic," Nabooru grins. "Urbosa is one of the best dancers I know." She turns to Cole. "Mother wasn't the greatest at raising us. I was practically the one running things around the Era of Time, even though _this _dork was our king."  
"How about you engage in a more passive hobby such as reading?" Zane suggests.  
Ganondorf shakes his head.  
"I don't _read," _he scoffs.  
"That's because he _can't," _Nabooru grins. "Not in any language outside our _own_, anyway." Everyone else's eyes widen to the size of saucers.  
"You'd better keep _quiet," _he warns her, jabbing a finger in his direction. His nose is scrunched up and his fists are clenched.  
"Let's go see what everyone _else _thinks," you decide, wrapping your arms around his left arm and dragging him outside the bridge before he can have a yell at the others.

Mario and Peach are sitting on the floor of the living room with Cappy and Bowser Jnr. All of them have cards in their hands. They're all grinning like idiots.  
"Bowser Jnr..." Mario begins, "do you have any threes?"  
"Aw, _man!" _the little Koopa shouts. He throws down two cards at Mario.  
"Mama Peach...do you have any sixes?"  
"Go fish," Peach says before picking up a card from the deck in the middle. Cappy spots the two of you watching.  
"Hey!" he waves. "What are you two doing?"  
"I'm trying to find Ganondorf here a hobby," you explain with a grin on your face.  
"A hobby?" Peach ponders. "Hmm...in the Mushroom Kingdom, baking's a pretty popular hobby. And so's hat-collecting!"  
"No..." Ganondorf frowns. "Anything else?"  
"We sail in Bonneton," Cappy tells him.  
"I hate sailing with a _passion."_  
"How about card games?" Mario suggests. "We're playing Go Fish."  
"I don't like to waste my time with petty gambling," he sneers. All four of them look taken aback.  
"We'll try someone else," you assure him. He starts to storm out of the room. You quickly mouth a 'Sorry!' to the four, who are staring at him with disgust.  
_There has to be something out there he enjoys! _you sigh in your thoughts.

Bowser, Garmadon and Daruk are all outside on the bridge. They're sitting around a crate. Garmadon's arm-wrestling both of them. He grins upon seeing you and shoves both of their arms down with ease.  
"You may be strong..." he smirks, "but there will _always _be someone stronger than you." He stands up. "What brings _you _two here?"  
"He's looking for a hobby," you explain to him. Garmadon peers over your shoulder at Ganondorf.  
"A _hobby, _eh?" He stares at him for a while. "Is thievery and blackmailing not enough for you, Dragmire?" Bowser stifles a laugh behind him.  
"Don't you push it," Ganondorf warns the Koopa. Bowser shuts up right away.  
"How about some type of wrestling, brother?" Daruk suggests. He gets up and pounds his fists together. "We Gorons like to sumo-wrestle!"  
"You'd wipe the floor with him," you assure Daruk. "Is there any type of wrestling that isn't so...full-on?"  
"The Art of the Silent Fist," Garmadon smirks. "Care to _attack _me, Dragmire?"  
"I'd rather not taint my face," he frowns.  
"Who on-board this ship even _gives _a shit?" Bowser scoffs. "You've already got a face only a _mother _could love."  
"You're _actually _an asshole," you decide. "C'mon." You grab Ganondorf's arm again. "We'll go elsewhere."  
As you leave, you find the three already back to arm-wrestling and laughing really loudly.

Kylee, Corky, Birdie and Mara are sitting on the floor of the kitchen as they paint on pieces of paper. They're all laughing at each others' bad art.  
"What are you doing?" Ganondorf demands.  
They all look up at him with big smiles.  
"We're painting," Kylee explains. "Wanna join us?" She waves a paintbrush covered in a mixture of emerald green and prussian blue paint.  
"No," he mutters. "I don't wish to get my hands dirty."  
_"Pussy!"_ she shouts.  
"Meow!" Birdie cackles. Corky starts purring like a cat while Mara pretends to lick the back of her hand. Ganondorf shakes his head and walks off, leaving the four shrieking with laughter.  
"What was that all about?" Corky asks. You shrug your shoulders.  
_What's with you keeping secrets from me? _you think back.  
You follow him out of the kitchen.

Lloyd's huddled in a room with Harumi. You can't exactly see what they're doing, but you can see a big cloud of smoke hovering over their heads. Their eyes are bloodshot, and they're giggling their butts off. They see the two of you walking in and begin to laugh even harder at you. They try to pound their fists into their knees, but they just look ridiculous.  
"What are you _doing?" _you frown.  
"Don't say anything," Lloyd whispers. He holds up a strange-looking cigarette. The embers of whatever's burning in it glow at the end of this cigarette. "You should try it."  
"No, thank you," you protest. "I'll be alright."  
"Is that what I _think _it is?" Ganondorf asks with a grin.  
"Just _try _it!" Harumi chuckles. She rips the burning paper from Lloyd's hands, takes a deep drag and then blows the smoke into your faces before handing the joint over to him. You wave it away from your face and turn around.  
"Does your _mother _know, Lloyd?" you demand.  
"Do I know _what?"_  
Misako emerges from another room. Zelda's standing next to her.  
"He's smoking weed," you announce. Her jaw drops as she spots it in Ganondorf's hand. She storms into the room.  
"Lloyd Montgomery _Garmadon!" _she shrieks. "You can tell your _father _what you've just done!"  
"He doesn't give a shit," he grins. Harumi begins to wheeze with laughter.  
"He doesn't give a shit!" she cries.  
"Don't _you _start smoking it," Zelda warns Ganondorf. "Or I'll tell [Y/N]-"  
"Tell me what?" you ponder.  
He crushes Lloyd and Harumi's leisurely time in his hand.  
"Nothing, because I don't have _anything _to hide," he assures you.  
And with that, he storms off.  
"What does he want to tell me?" you ask Zelda. She shakes her head.  
"Don't worry," she decides.  
"It's not about Corky, is it?" you frown.  
"What's he hiding about Corky?" Misako asks.  
"I don't know..." you sigh. "Lloyd, me and Kylee decided to find out last night...but we couldn't. All I know is that Wu, Garmadon, Ganondorf and Corky are the only ones who know. I tried to ask Garmadon and Ganondorf, but they just told me to get stuffed." You sigh again. "She was glowing...and the Shine Sprite on my hand was, too." You hold it out, and Misako stares at it.  
"Hmm..." She turns to Zelda. "Do you think this could have something to do with what we found in that book Bowser brought along with him?"  
"Perhaps," she agrees. Zelda beckons you forth. "We have much to tell you about our discoveries."


	59. Chapter Fifty-Eight || Ya Boi's Bizzare Proposals

You, Misako and Zelda are all standing around the table in the library of the Destiny's Bounty. Midna and Urbosa are both curled up by a fan as they each read books. Urbosa's reading a rather large novel, while Midna's flipping through a picture book. The tapestries are laid out over the table, and holding them down are stacks of books, scrolls and papers. Misako fixes her glasses to her face before turning to you. There's a look of guilt on her face.  
"I'm afraid that when the Oni attacked our ship," she admits, "they took some of my more vital research."  
"But don't worry, [Y/N]," Zelda assures you. "We have discovered something important." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the stone that Ganondorf had found in the Arbiter's Grounds. "See this here? It's called a Spiritual Stone."  
"What's that?" you ask her.  
"Back in the Era of Time," she explains to you, "there were three Spiritual Stones across the land of Hyrule. The Kokiri's Emerald...the Goron's Ruby...and the Zora's Sapphire. When united with a magical instrument that could warp time itself...it opened the pathway to the Master Sword, the sacred blade that seals the darkness. However...it appears that there are three more Spiritual Stones out there." Misako unravels a scroll from the collection on the table before pointing to three figures in the centre.  
"I'm not sure why he's still in the centre," she murmurs upon seeing a figure vaguely resembling Ganondorf next to you on the scroll. You see that there's six stones surrounding the two of you. "Anyway, during the creation of the Sixteen Realms, the Hyrulean Goddesses left behind three keys that would allow one to enter the Chamber of the Sages, as Zelda has briefly explained to you." She points to the top three, which are green, red and blue. Her hand drifts to the bottom three. "These three, however...they were left behind by the Oni Warlords. Vengeance...Deception...and Hatred."  
The last one sends shivers running down your spine.  
"Vengeance left behind the Oni's Amethyst in Ninjago's darkest corner. Deception passed down the Koopa's Amber to his descendant. And Hatred...perished in the Arbiter's Grounds...along with the Gerudo's Topaz." Misako glances up at you. "I believe that the locations of these three stones, when triangulated, will guide you to a blade so forsaken that only those who have slain an innocent life can enter."  
"So...Ganondorf?" you ask.  
Zelda hides a smile.  
"Perhaps," she agrees. She brings a hand to her chin and furrows her eyebrows in thought. "Hmm...can you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" you ask. You strain your ears, and then you _do _hear it.  
The sound of a piano's keys being played in such a beautiful manner that you can't even imagine who on the Destiny's Bounty would be playing so perfectly.  
"Who _is _that?" Misako asks. She stands up.  
"Is it Wu?" Zelda inquires.  
"He's a man of many talents...music is not one of them..."  
"It sounds an _awful _lot like the music I used to sing to my daughter to get her to sleep," Urbosa announces, not even looking up from her book.  
You all begin to run towards the piano to catch a glimpse of whoever's playing.

Misako points at the door where the piano notes are coming from. They're so beautiful and well-played...it's like an angel is gently poking at each key and leaving a harmonious melody behind. She carefully opens the door and sticks her head around the frame.  
_"Ganondorf?!" _she shouts.  
"What? Am I not allowed to enjoy myself in peace?!"  
"Mother of Lanayru..." Zelda murmurs. She opens the door so that she can pass through. "I never knew that you could play the piano."  
"Do you truly think I am only a man who sheds the blood of the innocent?" he sneers, more at you than her.  
You scowl back at him.  
"Who composed that song?" Misako queries.  
_"I _did."  
_"Did _you _really _compose it, Ganondorf?" Zelda raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest.  
"Do you not believe me?!" He points outside. "Leave at _once _if you are going to do nothing but inhibit the few minutes of leisure time I have on this bloody _shit_hole."  
Misako and Zelda are quick to leave.  
"Can I watch you play?" you ask him quietly.  
He sighs and beckons you over to the seat.

"Let me play you a piece I have learned..." he murmurs to you as you sit down, "called 'Four Minutes and Thirty-Three Seconds."  
He sits patiently with his hands in his lap for the next four minutes and thirty-three seconds.  
Not a single noise comes out of the piano. You can hear the creaking of the floorboards above your head...the hushed whispers of the crew around the ship...the groans of the wood as the Destiny's Bounty begins to lift off from the ground.  
"That was a nice piece," you tell him politely. In an attempt not to burst into laughter at what he probably thinks is a serious piece, you glance down at your hands. "I...I have a question for you." A sigh escapes his lips.  
"Enlighten me, Princess."  
"Do...do you think I'm weak?" you frown.  
"Weak?" he asks. He pauses for a while.  
In fact, he doesn't answer.  
"You _do..._don't you?"  
"That is why I want to train you, [Y/N]." You grimace at his words.  
"Training?" you groan. "You can fuck off."  
"You've got a _filthy _mouth, sweetheart..." he murmurs in your ear. "And I _love _it." He presses his lips against yours. You're taken aback by it at first, but you warm up to the kiss. The two of you just stay there like that for a while.  
"Are we interrupting something?" Mipha whispers behind the two of you. You spin around to see the Zora standing there with Riju, who appears to be deeply offended at the sight she's come across, behind her.  
You stand up and walk out of the room as fast as you can.

**\- - -**

You hide behind the door as Riju begins to argue with Ganondorf. Mipha quietly sits down next to you, fiddling with her hands and staring out at the wall. The two of you are silent as you listen in to their conversation.  
"You _know _that as our king, you aren't allowed to marry outside of our tribe!" Riju hollers.  
"I broke it once...and I'll damn well do it _again!" _he hisses at her.  
"Why should anyone _else _have to suffer through your lies?" she demands. "Do you even _love _her? Or are you just looking for another woman to sleep with so that stupid Curse of _Demise _can be passed on?"  
"She is the daughter of the Overlord," he argues. "Her blood is tainted just as much as mine..."  
"So you only care to conquer?"  
"You and your mother are _both _starting to tread on my final nerves. What does it matter if I declare my love for her?"  
"You're planning on _marrying _her, Ganondorf! And you're only doing it because you can't marry her mother!"  
"How'd you-"  
"Jewel told me of what you brought to her to repair," she warns him. "A diamond _engagement _ring...and you wanted an engraving on it!"  
"Not a _word _of it to [Y/N]...or I'll make you wish your _stepmother _was here instead of _me!"_  
But you've heard enough.

You're pacing around the room filled with bunk beds that you'd stayed in the night you'd sleptwalked off the Destiny's Bounty and into the Gerudo Desert. You can't stop thinking about what you'd overheard...  
"That bastard wants to marry me," you murmur to an ensemble of Kylee, Corky, Midna, Urbosa, Nabooru and Peach.  
"Hasn't it been...like a week since you two met?" Kylee asks.  
"Ganondorf's a nutcase," Corky declares. "I'm _sure _of it."  
"What are you going to tell him?" Midna inquires.  
"Surely you won't accept..." Urbosa sighs. "It's too soon...and I wouldn't wish that wrenched curse upon_ anyone."_  
"It's strange," Nabooru admits. "Most marriages involving someone in our family are arranged. And for the man who created that rule to go on and choose to marry someone out of _nowhere..."_  
"He's _got _to be possessed," Urbosa murmurs.  
"Either that or _someone _'round here's introduced him to shit that ain't legal." Kylee wraps her arms around her knees. You let out a sigh.  
There's a knock on the door.  
"Hey!" Cole shouts from the other end. "Wu wants us all on the bridge for some reason!"  
"He needs to stop bossing us all around." Corky crosses her arms and stares out the window.  
"You guys go on ahead," you tell the others. "I want to talk to Corky."  
They wordlessly oblige before walking out.

Corky ignores you as you begin to approach her. She does the little Bonneter thing of bobbing up and down, a concious effort to stay afloat on her behalf. You tap the brim of her hat.  
"What?" she sneers.  
"I just wanted to ask something," you start.  
"If it's what I was doing with Wu and Ganondorf..." She glances in your direction for a second before looking back out the window. "If it's _that..._then you can buzz off."  
"No," you lie.  
_I'm not going away, _you truthfully think.  
"Save it..." she mutters. "I can hardly remember who I am...who I was before the accident that turned me into this...this _thing." _She places a hand on the windowsill, her eyes looking a bit less bright than they usually are. "All I remember was smoke. And fire. And...the face of a woman wearing that crown you have on now."  
You can't help but to think of your mother.  
You don't know much about that day from a personal viewpoint. But now you know that Birdie, Wu, Ganondorf and Corky were all there in Pianta Village on the day of your mother's death.  
It's making you wonder...  
_Who else?  
_Who _else _was there?  
"Sometimes...I can hear her voice when everyone's asleep," she whispers. "She's telling me to protect you...to watch over you for her." She turns around to face you. "[Y/N]...I don't think it's without reason. Cappy's told me over and over again that they're just dreams...but when I met you that night in the jail...her voice was louder than it's ever been before. And I...I felt a strange nostalgia I've never felt before. Like I'd known you my entire _life."_  
"Is that why you've stuck with us for so long?" you ask her. She nods her head.  
"I might not know who I was before this..._mess," _she begins, "but I know that I'm Corky now. For ten years now, I've been Cappy and Tiara's personal knight. And I don't see why I shouldn't protect you..." You hold out your hand and give her a pat on the top of her head.  
"I'm sure we'll be able to find out what happened," you assure her. "I mean...I don't think we should be doing this hero stuff 24/7."  
"I wonder if there's any security footage of what happened," she whispers.  
"I don't know," you admit.  
"You know, Corky..." someone starts from behind you, "if we obtain the Triforce, we could potentially ask the Light Deities to grant you your memory back."  
You turn around to find Zelda standing there.

The three of you are sitting down on the floor and looking out the window, where all the others are staring back at you. You ignore their stares and direct your attention back to Zelda and Corky. The Hylian princess is holding a hand in front of the Bonneter's face.  
"I sense a very strong curse within you, Corky," she decides. "Oni magic...Malice." She's awfully quiet.  
"But...do you think I'll ever remember?" she asks her. Zelda pauses for a while, as if she's contemplating the words she's about to say.  
"I'm sure that if you were to visit enough places...or meet enough people...then you'd be able to piece together the fragments of your past." Zelda closes her eyes and bows her head down. "That's how Link regained his memory after the hundred-year-slumber that we put him in."  
"How old _is _he?" Corky frowns.  
"I believe he's a hundred and eighteen...a year older than me."  
"Do you Hyruleans just not _age _or something?" She looks out the window. "I mean...even _Riju's _at least a hundred...and she looks younger than Harumi!"  
"It's certainly hard to believe," she admits. She takes in a deep breath. "Corky...I am going to call upon the aid of the rest of us with the Triforce imprinted upon our hands. Perhaps there is enough power to forge a wish for you."  
"You can do that?" she whispers.  
"I'll go get them," you decide.


	60. Chapter Fifty-Nine || Creeper? Aw man!

As you walk outside, you can hear particular topics of conversations going around. Conversations about weddings and marriage. You grimace and wave your hand in the air to get everyone's attention.  
"Zelda wants the rest of the Triforce in our room!" you shout. Everyone glances up.  
"Why?" Lloyd's look of confusion is mirrored by the others...with the exception of a particular asshole who's got a smug little grin on his face.  
"Just hurry up," you mutter. You spin around and storm back inside. As you do, you can hear the others who bear the mark of the Triforce on their hands having a good old theory session as to why Zelda wants their attention.  
"I wonder what Zelda wants us for," Peach decides.  
"Can't be anything good...it's _Zelda!" _Bowser retorts.  
"I'm sure she has her reasons for calling us over..." Lloyd decides.  
"Perhaps she wishes to scold us for drinking the milk straight out of the carton," Garmadon smirks.  
"You do _what _now?!" Misako demands.  
"What does Zelda want us for, Princess?" Mario asks you.  
"It's about Corky," you respond.  
"Again with her constant whinging?" Ganondorf hisses. You spin around and stop dead in your tracks.  
"Alright," you tell him in a calm voice. "You, shut up."  
"Don't be like that, sweetheart-"  
_"I'm not in love with you, Ganondorf."_  
You proceed to walk ahead. Nobody dares to speak again.

All of you are crowded around Corky. Zelda holds her hand out in front of her. The Bonneter looks rather nervous about being the centre of attention.  
"Alright..." Zelda murmurs. "All of you, follow my lead." The others hesitantly hold their hand with the Triforce tattoo out. You follow suit. "Goddesses...please hear my plea. Allow this little one to regain the memories and experiences of her past." A soft, golden glow begins to emit from her hand. You watch on as Lloyd's hand starts to spark with emerald green electricity. Mario's hand seems to become engulfed in flames. Garmadon's hand seems to emit black sparks with a violet glow around them.  
"I still don't remember anything."  
Everyone sighs and lowers their hands back down to their sides.  
"I...I thought it would work!" Zelda stares at her own hands.  
"It is possible that we have not unlocked our true potentials yet," Misako explains. "I don't even _feel _like I should be carrying the Triforce of Wisdom..."  
"And _some _of us were stripped of our powers!" Ganondorf shouts.  
"I doubt the Deities even _trust _you!" Zelda screams back. You're all taken aback by her sudden sharp tone. "For the Goddess Din to even _think _of hosting her power within you is a _joke! _You will _never _be a hero, Ganondorf! And the sooner you understand that...the sooner _we _can defeat the Overlord and get on with our lives!"  
And with that, he storms out of the room.  
Midna stares at the back of her hand. The same Triforce symbol is beginning to glow on the back of her left hand. In particular, the top triangle is glowing with the strongest light. "Well...I don't think she trusted him _either, _Princess Zelda."  
"Midna..._you're _the one who houses the Triforce of Power?" Zelda frowns. "But the tapestry said that-"  
"It's a tapestry," Misako protests. "It might not be entirely correct. She glances outside. You can already see deep grey clouds beginning to form in the air in a vortex-like manner. You have no idea what's going on...or why this is happening. "I have a feeling that the tides are turning...and _not _in our favour."

Everyone's back inside the Destiny's Bounty as it starts to rain on the deck. You can see one particular figure remaining outside, with his back against the mast and his arms wrapped around his knees. He buries his head into his arms.  
"That wasn't very nice, Zelda," Lloyd decides as you all watch him.  
"It's the truth, and it needs to be said." She crosses her own arms and turns away from the window.  
"This isn't right..." Misako sighs. "I'll speak with him-"  
"No." You stare at the others. _"I _will."  
She nods her head, and you walk outside the room.  
Eventually, you find yourself outside. The sails deflect a lot of the rain, but still, you can feel little droplets here and there splattering against your skin. You decide to take a seat next to Ganondorf.  
"We've gotten off to a bad start," you decide. "Everything was chaotic...and just uncomfortable."  
"What does it matter?" he mutters. "She's right. There is no reason that Din should be ashamed of me. I am a failure...I am an _embarrassment _to her..."  
"Don't talk like that..." you tell him. _"I _don't think you're a failure or an embarrassment."  
He glances up at you.  
"Why waste your breath defending a cowardly old fool, Princess?"  
"Because you're not," you assure him. "Look...you've said and done terrible things in your past. But there's always room for change. Everyone could use some change around here..." You turn to face him. "And for what it's worth, Ganondorf...if you just asked me out, then maybe I'd give you a chance."  
You give him a wink and stand upright before walking back inside.

**\- - -**

The day becomes night rather quickly. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful in your opinion. Wu had forgotten all about the 'team activities' to the delight of many others. Instead, Pauline had decided to bring up spirits with good, old-fashioned karaoke. You can hear a great deal of drunken singing coming from the living room. You're not really in the mood for karaoke, to be honest. You decide to catch some sleep...

**\- - -**

_You're standing on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty. The air is warm, and you can see a great deal of dragons floating around their air. All of them look marvellous...with their thousands of beautiful, glowing scales. You look down at your own outfit. You're draped in a kimono that appears to be made of heavy, red and gold fabrics. There's a cherry blossom pattern on it._  
_"She's __mine!" __you hear Bowser roar at the top of his lungs. He's standing in front of you, and in his hands is Corky, who's screaming to be let go.  
"Please!" she screams. "I just want to go home!"  
"You **are **home..." he sneers._  
_"I don't _**_think _**_so!" _  
_You watch as Lloyd lands in front of you. He's wielding a golden katana with a hilt and crossguard made of teal crystals. He ushers you back._  
_"Give her _**_back_, **_Bowser..." he warns him as he points the blade forth. You watch as a large dragon with ruby red scales comes to the side of the deck. It nods at you, and you step forward, with a black orb glowing in your hands that's glowing with a golden light._  
_"I'm not afraid to use it," you warn him._  
You're jolted awake by screaming from two people standing over you.


	61. Chapter Sixty || hmm yes the floor is made of floor

"[Y/N]!" Mara is shaking your shoulders rather violently. "Wake up!" You groan and sit upright. She and Kylee are standing by your bed. There's a look of undeniable fear in the girl's eyes, while the woman looks excited.  
"Why'd you wake me up?" you groan.  
"Dragons!" Mara squeaks as she shoves open the blinds. You gaze outside. You're met with skies filled with clouds of smoke in hues of yellow, red, blue, purple and green. In the air are all sorts of dragons. Some have wings, some don't. They're all different sizes. The buildings that surround the place are beautiful, made with white concrete and colourful tiled rooves. They're set on cliffs that overlook a valley in the distance. In the _far _distance lies a stratovolcano that's trickling with lava in some places. It's like a more medieval version of Ninjago...a grander version at that...  
"We're in the Koopa Kingdom," Kylee explains. She points onto the deck, where everyone's standing. Quite a few people are jumping over the side. "Wu knows a lot about dragons. He said that they've all migrated from the First Realm or some shit like that, and that it's the season where they imprint on humans and shit by catching them if they fall. Everyone's giving it a try!"  
"Wow...I want to give it a go..." you whisper. You can already imagine the sensation of flying. The wind running through your hair...the clouds tickling your face...  
"Wu's grandmother's amongst them," Misako says from behind you all. You spin around.  
"Did you just say his _grandmother?"_  
"Yes..." she confirms. She points outside, to where the biggest dragon of them all, a beautiful red dragon with black scales around her ruby eyes. The two horns on her head are a mahogany red. She's flying above all the others, too far away for you to distinguish her more clearly than you can. "That is the Firstbourne...the mother of all dragons. She's a deity in her own right...the Deity of the Elements."  
"Wow..." you whisper. "She's beautiful."  
"How does a dragon give birth to a human?" Kylee frowns.  
"Wu and Garmadon's grandfather was an Oni," she decides. "Their son...the First Spinjitzu Master...is the Ninjagian Deity of Creation."  
"I don't _wanna _fly!" Mara huffs. She crosses her arms and sits down on the ground.  
"That's quite alright," she assures her. She places a hand on her shoulder. "[Y/N]'s going on a special mission to find something. It's a special stone that's going to help us save the world!"  
"Ooh!" she squeaks. "Can _I _come?!"  
"Why do I have to go?" you groan. Misako stands back up.  
"You, Princess [Y/N]...are the light that will shine in the darkness...and the darkness that will dull the blinding light."  
"Contradicts each other, but okay," you mutter. She hands you your scabbard, along with the sword inside it.  
"Bowser's going to lead you through the resting place of the Koopa's Amber, I've heard..." You stare outside, where more and more people are diving over the side.  
"So...who's going with me?" you ask as you look outside.  
"You'll have to ask," she decides. You nod your head, and just as you're about to leave, Mara wraps her arms around one of your legs.  
"Bye, Miss [Y/N]!" she beams. "Stay safe out there, and look after the Voe Queen?"  
"Voe Queen?" you frown.  
"It's the Gerudo children's nickname for Ganondorf," Misako says with a smile on her face. "Now...go off and get that Sacred Stone!"  
You nod and walk outside.

You watch as some of the dragons start to zoom around in the air. Bowser's on the back of a rather large grey dragon with spiked scales and a glowing purple crystal in the middle of its head. Bowser Jnr is clinging to his back.  
"C'mon!" the Koopa King shouts. "Are you wusses _coming _or not?!" Lloyd, who's sitting on an emerald green dragon with golden whiskers and a warm sheen to its forest-coloured wings, shouts something rude at him, and the Ninjagian and the Koopa both laugh.  
"Stay safe, Link," Zelda tells her knight. He bows his head down, and she places a kiss on the top of his head.  
"I will," he promises her. And with that, he jumps over the side. He falls through the air...  
Until he lands on the back of a green dragon without wings.  
She's a white-scaled dragon with glowing green energy in-between her scales. There's shimmering white fur around her neck. Her eyes are a mint green, with lilac pupils and irises. There's a giant horn protruding from her forehead in a zig-zag pattern, and several more dorsal horns that spike down her back.  
"It doesn't surprise me that Farosh has chosen him," comes a voice from behind you. You spin around to see Ganondorf.  
"Are you coming?" you ask him. He shakes his head.  
"I'm afraid I'll be sitting this one out," he sighs. "I am not in the mood..."  
"That's alright," you assure him. "We'll be back before you know it."  
"You're going?" he frowns.  
"I have to. It's training."  
_"Training..." _He scoffs at that way of putting it. "Well, sweetheart, I'll be right here if you need me."  
Corky flies out from behind him and zooms right onto the top of your head, where she rests in your crown.  
"Sorry I'm late!" she squeaks. "We should get going..."  
"Okay..." you agree. You begin to walk over to the edge and peer over. There aren't many dragons now. "What if none of them catch me?"  
"I can act as a parachute," Corky promises. You watch in awe as they all fly. Green ones, purple ones, golden ones...  
Your heart stops as you throw yourself over the side.

The wind is sharp against your body as you start to fall down. Your arms and legs flail about in the air. The bottom of the Destiny's Bounty grows smaller and smaller...  
You smack against something hard.  
You clench your eyes shut as you feel the sensation of being lifted skywards. You cling to the back of the dragon that's caught you...  
Red scales. Glimmering red scales.  
You give the dragon a gentle pat on the back. Slowly, you begin to sit upright. The dragon that's caught you is much bigger than any of the others...  
"Holy!" Lloyd's flying in the air next to you. "[Y/N]...that's the _Firstbourne _you're flying on!"  
"What?" you murmur. The dragon tilts her head back, and you're met with those beautiful, ruby red eyes. They're calm and knowing...  
Understanding.  
"Who else is coming along?" you ask him.  
"I think Mario and Cappy said they are!" he shouts back. "C'mon, let's _go!"_  
"We'd better follow them," you tell the Firstbourne. She nods her head, almost as if in agreement to your statement.  
And with that, the Firstbourne flies right up to the side of the Destiny's Bounty.  
You spot the others standing on the deck. You give them all a wave.  
"Stay safe, Princess!" Harumi shouts out.  
"We have faith in you!" Misako adds on.  
"May you be victorious in your recovery of the Koopa's Amber!" Zelda finishes. You nod your head before patting the Firstbourne on the back of her neck. She begins to roar, and before you know it, you're zooming past a series of buildings, both modern and traditional. You can see your reflection in the window. You turn back to the ship for a moment. Birdie's waving by the railing. Next to her, Ganondorf does the same.  
You wave back.  
"We've got a long path ahead of us..." you whisper to Corky and the Firstbourne.  
"We're one step closer to defeating the Overlord," Corky assures you.

The Firstbourne lands before the front of a very grand-looking palace. It's made of red and black bricks. Giant kites with the insignia of the Koopas are flying, with all sorts of intricate, fan-like designs. The rooves of the palace appear to be made of gold and black metals, as well as jade tiles. The giant drawstring gate at the entrance to the courtyard appears to be made entirely of gold. And to add to all the gold, there's statues of Bowser _everywhere, _including a giant sculpture of his face _right _on the front wall behind the courtyard.  
"Crikey, Bowser's even _more _of a tosser than _Ganondorf," _Corky whispers to you. "I mean, _this _many flags with his face on it is just advertising that he probably whacks off every night in the mirror-"  
"Shut up," you whisper back. "I don't feel like getting executed." Bowser and Link's dragons remain in the air as they both jump off and land on the ground. Link's holding his sword in one hand and a blue shield with a rather beautiful Hyrulean design in the other.  
"Hey, where's that little twerp Lloyd?" Bowser demands. Junior points up in the air.  
"Hey!" he exclaims. "It's Princess Zelda!"  
"What?" Corky floats up in the air, and then you can see them. The Ninjagian and the Hylian princess fall from the sky, Lloyd's dragon nowhere in sight. The sky is an orangey-red, mirroring their screams for salvation and escape from the idea of free-falling from such a height. Bowser jumps up in the air and catches the two in his hands.  
"Gotcha!" he decides. He carefully lowers the two, who appear to be rather shaken, right down to the ground. They're both hunched over. Zelda clutches at her chest and pants.  
"I thought I was going to _die..." _she murmurs.  
"Why'd you even fall off?" he demands.  
"Garmadon _pushed _me." Zelda wipes the dirt away from her jet black trousers before standing up straight again. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes.  
"Where are Mario and Cappy?" Lloyd asks.  
"Right here!" come two bright and chirpy voices from behind Bowser. The Koopa King shrieks with fright and leaps out of the way. Mario and Cappy are both laughing at Bowser.  
It's strange how they aren't frightened by him in the _slightest._  
"Well," Lloyd whispers, "it's time to get going."

The nine of you begin to approach the gate. Two Koopa Troopas, yellow turtle men with green shells, stand by a rather large chain that appears to open the gate. Of course, it's golden.  
"Hey!" Bowser shouts at them. "Open the gates!"  
"Yes, sire!" they shout back. They both jump into action, taking the chain in their hands and yanking it down. The gate begins to lift up, and you can finally see the courtyard in all its glory. Two enormous peach blossom trees that tower above the rest of the courtyard lie on either side of the red brick path leading up to the double doors beneath the giant gold Bowser head. This palace easily dwarfs Delfino Castle, and the entirety of Gerudo Town for that matter. The air is still warm and lively. It's hotter than home, but it's cooler than the sweltering heat outside of the Arbiter's Grounds. Zelda points over to a series of koi ponds. They're surrounded with ornamental grass, with some of the blades dipping into the water. This same golden green grass grows around the peach trees. The fortified walls surrounding this place are enormous. You feel caged in...but only slightly.  
"So..." Bowser starts with a nervous smile. "This is my home. I had renovations done recently."  
"Renovations..." Zelda murmurs. She crouches down on the ground and picks up a dragonfly. "Ooh, this looks like a Gerudo Dragonfly! But what it's doing all the way out here in the Koopa Kingdom, I'll never know..."  
"One of my kids is nuts about bugs at the moment," he admits. "My parents brought back some from Hyrule on their trip, and now the place is _filled _with jars of 'em! I'd _kill _for some bug collector to take 'em off our hands..."  
"Where are the others?" Junior ponders.  
"It's school-time at the moment, son," he assures him. "They'll be back in an hour. Why don't you go inside and say hello to your grandparents?"  
"Ooh!" he beams. He shoves past Link and Mario before making a beeline to the door. He pounds his fists against it.  
"Grandma!" he squeaks. _"Grandpa!"_  
Bowser turns to face Mario and Cappy. His eyebrows furrow and he crouches down to their height, pointing at them with a rather nasty look on his face.  
"Now," he warns them. _"No _showing my guests into my room, understand?"  
"You have our word," Cappy promises him. You can see Mario's fingers crossed behind his back.  
_"Grandma!" _Junior shouts. "Let us _in!"_  
The doors swing open, and the little Koopa darts inside as fast as he can.  
"No running in the _halls!" _Bowser roars. "Come _here, _you little shit!" And with that, Junior's father chases after him.  
"For someone who kidnaps princesses for a living," Cappy tells Mario, "he sure is nice to his son!"  
"Poor Koopalings..." Mario sighs. "Bowser doesn't treat them nearly as well as he treats his son..."  
"Wait...the other kids are adopted?" Lloyd ponders. "But Wendy-"  
"She's _very _spoilt because she's the only girl," he assures her. "I'd better show you around."  
"Yeah," Cappy chuckles. "This place is practically Mario's second _home!" _Zelda giggles at them before turning to face you.  
"Let's go..." she tells the rest of you.


	62. Chapter Sixty-One || CinemaSins, please have a field day with this fanfiction

As you walk through the hall leading to the throne room of the castle, you're made aware of the paintings on the wall. They all depict different locations and whatnot. There's a painting of Ignacia, another of Gerudo Town...and most hauntingly, one of Corona Mountain.  
"Sure does like his hot places..." Lloyd nervously chuckles as he walks closer behind Link at the scowls of several mean-looking guards.  
"Well," Zelda decides, "perhaps the location of the Oni's Amethyst will be much cooler." She rolls up the sleeves of her blouse so they're resting around her elbows. You notice quite a few stone pillars with Bowser's face carved into them. "I've never seen a place so egotistical in my entire _life!"_  
"Yeah...Ganondorf ain't _shit _against Bowser," Corky crosses her hands over like some sort of rapper. Nobody laughs. "Not funny?"  
She flies behind you.  
"Why isn't Lord Koopa asking us to throw them out?" you hear a red-shelled Koopa Troopa on guard mumbling to another.  
"He's gone _nuts, _I'm tellin' ya'," the other mutters back. You all continue to follow Mario and Cappy.  
Corky holds out a familiar-looking stone in front of you.  
"Look what I stole from Ganon," she grins. Your eyes widen at the sight of the Gerudo's Topaz.  
_"Corky! That doesn't belong to you!" _You snatch it out of your hands and pocket it before she has time to take it away.  
Before you know it, you're all standing in the throne room of Bowser's palace.

The King of the Koopas is sitting on the throne as if he's been there all along. He sighs and rests his head on one of his hands, which is propped up against the armrest. A series of young Koopa boys are running and jumping about in the air, using strange wands with glowing orbs at the end of them to blast each other with spurts of magic.  
"Ha!" one with bright green hair and jam-jar glasses roars. "I _got _you, Morton!"  
"I got Roy!" one with a brown star patch on one eye cheers. "I got _Roy!" _He's smacked in the head with a rod belonging to the littlest one, who's got a rainbow mohawk and an eye that's twitching all over the place. He's chuckling his head off.  
One spots Mario and screams.  
They all run off down one hall.  
Bowser lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his messy mane of red hair. You and Corky give each other nervous glances. "I _suppose _I should show you where the Koopa's Amber is, right?" he asks.  
"If you wouldn't mind-" Zelda's cut off by Bowser's rather snappy tone.  
"Well," he hisses, "I was coming here because someone _stole _it from its case in the treasure room. But your stupid ship had to turn around all by itself and go all the way back to Gerudo Town!"  
"Hey," Lloyd frowns. "It wasn't your ship to command in the _first _place!"  
"You're _pushing _it, twerp-"  
"Is there anyone who knows who took it?" Zelda ponders. Bowser sighs again. It's hard for him to be mad at her.  
"You'd be best off finding my mom and dad," he explains. "I think my mom's in the library on the third floor, and my dad's brewing up some potion in the basement. The staircase leading up to the library is to the left..." He points at the left hall. "And the staircase down at the basement is to the right." His finger shifts to the latter hall.  
"We'll split up," Lloyd decides. "Mario and Cappy, we'll look for Bowser's dad. Link and Zelda, do you mind searching for his mom?"  
"We don't mind," she assures him with a smile.  
"Uh...I wanted to talk to Corky alone for a sec." Bowser turns to you. "Princess [Y/N]...if you don't mind, could you go with Link and Zelda?"  
"Sure," you agree. Corky flies off your head and over to the Koopa. And with that, you find yourself following Link and Zelda down the halls.

The two Hylians are quiet, leaving you to your own thoughts.  
It's very strange here.  
You have an uneasy feeling...an unsettled sensation in your stomach. Like you're being watched...and there's nowhere to hide.  
Eventually, you make it into the library, where there's several dozen gigantic bookshelves filled to the brim with all sorts of titles. Zelda stares at the place in awe.  
"I never knew Bowser loved to read," she whispers.  
"Oh," a wizened old voice croons from the ceiling, "I assure you..." You watch as a purple-robed witch sitting on the back of a broomstick begins to float down the air and over in front of you. There's an unmistakable gleam in her old, red eyes. She wears small, oval glasses on the bridge of her snout. She's got yellow scales all over. In her hand is a golden rod with a ruby on the end. "My son _hates _reading with a _passion." _She remains sitting on her broomstick, with her witch's hat firmly fixed to her head. Her silver locks shoot out from either side of the space beneath the hat. "Let me guess..." She points at Zelda. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule? And her knight...Master Link?"  
"Yes." Zelda nods her head. She steps back to reveal you to the old Koopa witch.  
"And you must be the young woman my son is swooning over!" she coos. "Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino? Ah...such a _beauty _you are..." She flies closer and closer to you, almost to the point where her face is practically right up against yours. She then takes your hands in hers and gives them a tight squeeze. "You're almost as beautiful as me!"  
"You're Bowser's lieutenant, I presume?" Zelda asks her. She nods her head.  
"Yes..." She turns towards her. "I am Kammy Koopa...and it is a great pleasure to meet the three of you! May I ask...what brings you three to my library?"  
"We want to know where the Koopa's Amber is," you tell her.  
"The Koopa's Amber? And _whyever _would you want such a dangerous artefact?" You frown at Kammy's words.  
"How is it dangerous?" Zelda demands.

Kammy begins to float around the three of you. The way she's bobbing up and down in the air is hypnotic...calming...strange...  
_"The three Spiritual Stones are the keys to an ancient power too dangerous for the hands of mortals."_  
"The Gerudo's Topaz...the Koopa's Amber...and the Oni's Amethyst."  
"When bestowed upon their pedestals before the gate of their triangulated location...one who has laid waste to a life innocent and clean shall play the Song of Time into the sacred blue instrument...and the gates shall open."  
"Gates, you may be asking? Gates to what?"  
"The gates to the Sword of the Power Moons."  
"The power of the Oni Warlords has been dispelled across the Sixteen Realms time and time again. Slowly...they manifest back into their bodies."  
"Vengeance...the one who carries four arms."  
"Deception...the one who appears brutish and full of himself."  
"And Hatred...the one who conquers all in the name of his patriarch."  
"The Sword of the Shine Sprites is the only blade strong enough to safely fuse with the Sword of the Power Moons in order to create a blade much worse...the Sword of Sols. The mother of light and darkness itself. The universe."  
"The Sword of Sols has great power. Forbidden power."  
"When one with the blood of both divinity and chaos wields the Sword of Sols...the blade's power will transfuse and be housed within his or her blood...augumenting his or her own abilities far beyond that of anyone else in the Sixteen Realms."  
"But be warned."  
"The Sword of Sols will house its power...no matter whether the one who holds it is good or evil."  
"And in order to defeat the Overlord...one must strike him with the pure light of the Sword of the Shine Sprites."  
"And that there are some monsters you can only slay with the Sword of the Power Moons."  
"Do you know what silence is? Or do you long to fight so badly that you fail to see the risks?"  
"Wake up."

You scream as you sit upright.  
"What the fuck?!" you shout. You clutch at your chest. You don't know what's just happened.  
But you feel..._empty._  
Kammy chuckles and turns to Zelda and Link, who are frowning at her.  
"I hid the Koopa's Amber within an ancient temple in the kingdom's north in order to protect my dear old son from coming across it," she assures you all. "If you find it...then you may keep it." Link helps you stand up, and you can't help but glare at Kammy.  
"I'm sure there's more to it," Zelda assures you. "Come. We should ask Bowser if he knows of any ancient temples in the kingdom's north."  
"Can't argue with you there..." you sigh. But still...  
You can't help but wonder.  
What are you getting yourself into?  
You rub at your temples as you walk out of the room.

Zelda and Link run ahead, leaving you to follow them back. You grumble something under your breath and follow them. With every second you spend in this place, you're becoming more and more uncomfortable. Is it Bowser? Is it his family? Is it his home? Is it all three?  
Probably.  
You find yourself walking up another set of stairs. _Did I come up these stairs before? _you ask yourself. _I'm going upstairs to find him, right?_  
"...I will deliver your daughter to Isle Delfino myself, my lord..." comes the murmur of someone you recognise. You pause right in your tracks.  
Hackergirl.  
"Kammy was able to deter Princess Zelda and Master Link away from attempting to gather the three Stones. But I'm afraid _she _still wishes to take the Sword of the Power Moons..."  
"That isn't _good _enough!" the raspy voice of the Overlord roars at Hackergirl. "Go and fetch the Oni's Amethyst and _destroy _it..."  
"But the prophecy-"  
"I have relied on prophecies and fate for _far _too long. It's about time that I took control _myself."_  
"The prophecy denotes that if [Y/N] cannot destroy you...then you will be overthrown."  
"Overthrown by _who?"_  
"...Ganondorf Dragmire. Or even worse, _Lloyd Garmadon."_  
"Time is growing thin...and my power is dwindling. Do you have no respect for my wishes?!"  
"There are many people you could enlist, my lord. Many people...from many ages. Do you not wish to inhibit their progress?"  
"I wish for them to all perish like the _fools _they are!" he roars.  
"Then allow me to use your power to summon them all. Allow me to ambush them in the Temple of Darkness. And allow me...to throw a spanner in the works for them."  
"If you fail me...then I will kill everyone in your family."  
"Yes...my lord."  
And with that, the voices disappear.  
"What on _Earth...?" _you murmur.  
You come face to face with Lloyd.

You let out a yelp of shock. He holds up his hands defensively. "Hey...what's the matter?"  
"I heard her talking to him..." you mutter. Your hands tremble as you try to think of what's just happened. He places his hands on your shoulders in an attempt to calm you down.  
"Who?"  
"Hackergirl...and the Overlord..." you whisper. You shake your head.  
You can't bear to think of it any more.  
"Hey..." he assures you. "Don't worry about it. We'll stop them. I promise."  
"What if we don't?" you whisper. "What if I can't defeat him?"  
"We will defeat him," he promises. "And if we don't...then we'll try harder."  
"Did you find out where the Koopa's Amber is?" you ask him.  
"Yeah...Bowser's dad said he locked it away in an old temple at the south of the kingdom to stop his wife from getting ahold of it."  
"That's funny...because Kammy said she hid it in a temple in the north of the kingdom to stop _Bowser _from getting ahold of it."  
Lloyd frowns.  
"Okay..._something's _not right..." he decides. "And I'm going to get to the bottom of it. We need to talk to Bowser."


	63. Chapter Sixty-Two || friens!!!1!

**Time: 12:24 PM, Koopa Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: The Destiny's Bounty, currently in the Koopa Kingdom  
Subject/s: Princess Harumi of the Ninjago Empire  
Motives: Bad**

Harumi sits in silence and listens to Ganondorf playing on the piano. Each note played sounds as if its had hours upon hours of care and thought put into it. He's got to be the most skilled player that she's ever heard in her life.  
_It's a shame that talent is going to go to waste, _she thinks bitterly. _If I had it my way, he'd be living to play a song for me every day._  
He finishes on an A flat minor chord. Harumi politely stands and applauds him. He gives her a smile.  
_Ugh, _she groans internally, still offering him a smile back._ Guys who fall for it are the _**_worst_.**  
"May I ask you something, Princess?" he asks her. She tilts her head to the side.  
"You can ask me _anything, _Ganondorf." Harumi takes a seat next to him.  
"Do...do you think that [Y/N] hates me?" She bows her head down in a feigned shame. She couldn't even care less...but the more she grows on these idiots, the more it'll hurt when she finally betrays them all.  
And the more she'll be satisfied.  
"You don't deserve to have to settle for someone as rude and bland as [Y/N]..." She looks back up into his eyes. Although she absolutely hates his personality and rude demeanour, there's something about those eyes that's completely mesmerising to her. Perhaps when the Overlord rebuilds the Sixteen Realms...he'll let her preserve Ganondorf in a glass case...so that she can look at his eyes...forever...and ever...  
"She's troubled," he mumbles. She takes a seat next to him and places a hand on his arm.  
"She's got everything she could ever want. A kingdom...crowds of loyal subjects...an army following her around everywhere she goes..." Harumi looks up into his eyes with the utmost look of sympathy. "And you don't even get one word of thanks from your people for everything you've done for them."  
He's silent for a while.  
She leans up and gives him a peck on the cheek.  
"Harumi...you're too young."  
"I know I _look _young...but I'm an adult." She leans into his arm and gazes into his eyes in a loving way, a loving way that's a mere _façade. _"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to...and I'll respect your boundaries if you don't want me. I...I promise." He's staring back at her. She can see the rise and fall of his chest getting heavier and heavier with every second he watches her.  
"Harumi..."  
She wraps her arms around him before smashing her lips against his. For a moment, he tenses at her kiss, but he relaxes into it. Harumi can't help but to smile.  
_I've got you wrapped around my little finger..._she decides in her thoughts. _And the best thing? Not only [Y/N] will be crushed...but your daughters will be, too.  
_

**\- - -**

**Time: 12:25 PM, Koopa Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: Bowser's Palace, the Koopa Kingdom  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] [L/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You can't help but wonder if Lloyd's thinking about something not so nice. There's a look of complete and utter contempt upon his face. His dark blonde eyebrows are furrowed...the corners of his mouth are downturned. His fists are clenched.  
"What's wrong?" you ask him.  
"[Y/N]..." he murmurs back. "I just can't shake the feeling that Kamek and Kammy are _up_ to something."  
"We'll figure it out," you assure him. You arrive at a set of doors. "Huh...were these always here, Lloyd?"  
"Was _what _always here?" he asks. You point up at the doors. "I don't remember any doors by the throne room..."  
"I hope we aren't lost..." you sigh. You decide to push them open. You're met with a rather large room. A massive bed is pushed up against one end of the wall. Enough empty ice-cream containers to fill the Delfino Sea are strewn all over the floor. There's also a television mounted to the opposite wall. Based on the lavish and expensive-looking furniture, you can only presume that this red-orange, gold and green bedroom belongs to Bowser. "What's with all the trash in here?"  
"Maybe the guy loves his ice-cream," he decides.  
_"Ahem," _someone coughs behind you in a rather angry tone.  
You both turn around to find Bowser standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

Bowser drags you back down towards the throne room, grumbling something under his breath about you and Lloyd being nosy.  
"But we still don't know where the Koopa's Amber is!" Lloyd pleads. "Your mom said one place, and your dad's told me another!"  
"That's because they don't trust you," he decides. He lets go of the two of you and sits back down on his throne. "Now...don't go back in there...or I'll throw you in the dungeons."  
"We'll pass," he assures him. "Look...if that's where you're hiding the Koopa's Amber, then just get it-"  
"It's not!" he shouts. "We don't know where it is, okay?!" You can see the smoke billowing out from his nostrils. He clenches his fists together and curses under his breath.  
"There's no need to swear at us," he warns him. "Now, where are the others?"  
"I dunno! Probably snoopin' around elsewhere!"  
"Bowser...please!" You take his hands in yours. "We need to find it...or _bad _things are going to happen. And not just in Isle Delfino...bad things will happen _everywhere!" _He shakes his head.  
"Let me _think, _for Morton's sake!" he roars. He hangs his head down and lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry...I keep losing my temper. I just...Wendy's gone, and I don't want any of my other kids being next."  
"We'll find her..." Lloyd promises. "We promise."  
"What if she's dead?" he frowns.  
"If she's dead," he decides, "then she'll be in the Twilight Realm. I'm sure Midna will be happy to let her out."  
Bowser sighs again.  
"I dunno..." He scratches at his head. "Ever since she found out that I was pretending Princess Peach was Junior's mother, she's been _really _mad at me."  
"Why would _Midna _be mad?" Lloyd asks. "She isn't even-" He stops and his eyes widen. His jaw is pretty much dropped right down to the floor. "Oh, _Yin..._she _is...isn't _she?"  
"Yup." Bowser's got his arms crossed again. He's tapping his foot against the ground in a rather impatient manner. "That's why Ganondorf and _Urbosa_ hate me..."  
"Hang on...how old is he?"  
"He's only six."  
"And how old are you?"  
"Twenty-seven."  
Lloyd tilts his head to the side. "Dude...Midna's older than your entire _kingdom."_  
"She hooked me in with the whole deal to let me slip out of the Twilight Realm whenever I want if she'd be able to have my kid..." He shakes his head. "She just dumped the poor little guy at my doorstep because he looked just like me. I dunno what she was expecting from a _Koopa, _but at least I get to leave Midna's little hellhole whenever Mario caves my head in for snatching Peach from her castle." Lloyd hides a snicker. _"What?!"  
"I'm _sorry...it's just..._hellhole _maybe wasn't the best word to describe it." Lloyd turns away and takes in a deep breath to try and stop himself from laughing any harder.  
"Does Junior know?" you ask in a quiet tone. Bowser sighs and shakes his head.  
"No...he doesn't." Lloyd pauses for a second.  
"Hey...does that make Junior and Riju cousins?" Bowser furrows his eyebrows and points outside.  
"Find the stupid stone and get out of my sight," he scowls.  
"But we need to find it-" You're cut off by a torrent of red-hot flames bellowing from his mouth. He slams his fist against the armrest repeatedly.  
"Let's go and regroup," Lloyd offers to you.

You and Lloyd walk out to the courtyard, where Junior is excitedly showing Zelda the koi. "Ooh!" he chirps. "There's _another _one!" He splashes the water a bit. All of the koi scatter away from his hand.  
"Be gentle..." Zelda tells him. Junior looks rather embarrassed that he's been told off.  
"Sorry, Princess..." he whispers.  
"Any luck with the location of the Koopa's Amber?" Lloyd crouches down next to Zelda. She shifts a few of her yellow locks back behind her ear.  
"I'm afraid that we have all been told differing things," she admits. "I wonder if any of Bowser's children would know..."  
"Maybe." Lloyd stands back up before turning to Junior and offering him a grin. "Hey, buddy. Have you seen what we're looking for?"  
"Nup." Junior starts to wave his hand over the water again. His beady little eyes are fixated on a particular koi with orange, black and white scales. "Haven't."  
"Are you sure?" Zelda asks. "We need it so we can save your sister."  
"Don't like her," he assures her. He takes a seat in the ornamental grass and looks up at her. "She's a bully. And Dad spoils her _rotten!"_  
"Hmm..." Zelda gazes up to one of the few balconies, where three of Bowser's seven sons are holding a fourth over the ledge. "Hey! You boys stop that at _once!"_  
"Put me down!" the little Koopa with the rainbow mohawk screams. "Please!"  
"Nuh-uh!" a rather big Koopa wearing a ridiculous pair of pink shades jeers. "You stole money from my _room, _Lemmy!"  
_"Dad!" _he squeals. _**"Dad!** Roy's trying to kill me!"_  
"Uh-oh..." Lloyd murmurs. 'Roy' continues to dangle the poor boy over the edge.  
It's a very big fall.  
"I'm _sorry!" _he screams.  
"Why isn't your father doing anything about it?" Zelda demands of Junior.  
"I dunno." He shrugs his shoulders and looks back at the pond of koi fish.  
Roy lets go of his brother.  
Lemmy shrieks as he falls through the air. Almost with the swiftness of Birdie during an all-you-can-eat buffet, Lloyd springs into action, his arms outstretched as he throws himself where Lemmy's bound to land. Roy, the Koopa with the star on his face, and the Koopa with the green hair and glasses, all cackle at the poor boy.  
Lloyd only _just _manages to catch little Lemmy.  
The young boy is wailing now as he clutches onto Lloyd. "Hey, hey..." he whispers to him. "It's okay..."  
"You...you _saved _me!" he whispers.  
"It's no problem," Lloyd assures him. He lowers the boy onto the ground and ruffles his hair. "You stay safe now..."  
"I will!" He wraps his arms around Lloyd's leg before darting off inside.  
The older boys all glare down at Lloyd.  
"Hey...look!" Zelda gasps as she points at the gates.

The others are beginning to walk through the gates of Bowser's palace. Urbosa, who's at the front with Misako, stares at the place in awe.  
"I've never seen such a beautiful kingdom in my _life..." _she murmurs.  
"Any luck finding the whereabouts of the Koopa's Amber?" Misako inquires.  
"Unfortunately..." Zelda sighs, "we've been given multiple locations, both of which may be false..." She stands up and begins to walk over to the others. "I'll say...watch your backs around the other Koopalings. They're violent and rowdy."  
"Is that _so_, Princess?!" Mipha gulps and steps closer to Daruk.  
"Well, I've had enough," Lloyd decides. "Bowser's acting _ridiculous! _He doesn't want to help us at all! He's done _nothing _but sit on his fat _ass _and feel sorry for himself!"  
_"Typical Koopa..." _Ganondorf murmurs under his breath. "Perhaps I should give him a _reason _to feel sorry for himself!"  
"Why don't we at least try to look in the places that have been suggested?" Wu asks the rest of you. He's holding a teal cup of tea in his hand that he sips from occasionally.  
"I wouldn't trust Bowser to be truthful at _all," _Pauline admits. "I mean...whenever he signs a peace treaty with any other kingdom, he still lets his troops run around and wreck everything!" She sighs and crosses her arms. "I'm _so _close to losing my position as New Donk City's mayor..."  
"Don't worry, sis," Cole assures her with a pat on the back. "Once we have the Koopa's Amber, we're _outta _here."  
"We should go and look inside for this stupid thing," she mutters. "Does everyone have their phones on them?"  
"Uh...phones?" Daruk frowns.  
"Stay with me," Urbosa tells him.  
"Everyone," Lloyd orders, "stay in groups of two or three. I don't think Bowser's going to exactly _give _us the Koopa's Amber without a fight." You're about to find Ganondorf in amongst the crowd, but he's dragged inside by Harumi in a rather hasty manner.  
"Huh?" you frown.  
"Hey, Princess," Pauline says to you. "I could use a companion..." Realising that pretty much everyone else is already inside and Junior's staying put where he is, you decide to go with her.


	64. Chapter Sixty-Three || Tomodachi Life Superhero Dream Sequence!!!

Bowser's gone from his throne for some reason when you walk back in. Cole and Zane are busy checking his throne for any sign of the Koopa's Amber, even going as far as to move it around and lift up its cushions. Nabooru and Riju lift away a painting to check for any hidden safes. The majority of the others are headed for the library, while Lloyd and Zelda head down to the basement.  
"It could be anywhere," Pauline decides. "I'm trying to think of where it could be..."  
"Have you been here before?" you ask her. She nods her head.  
"Back when I ran away from my dad in 2007," she tells you, "Bowser let me stay here for a few months in return for as much info on Mario as I could remember. And let me tell you...this place is _huge. _We could be looking here for days...if not _weeks!"_  
"And what if it isn't in the palace?"  
"Then we start sweeping the surrounding buildings." She gazes around for a while. "Hmm...I wonder if he's buried it somewhere." You can feel a warmth in your pocket. You reach in and take out the Gerudo's Topaz. It's pulsing with a faint light.  
"Maybe it's resonating with the Koopa's Amber," you suggest.  
"You're right," she agrees. You hold it around to see if the signal's stronger in different locations. You notice that when you hold it at the ground, there's a slightly stronger pulse.  
"Looks like it could be in the basement," you tell her.  
"Let's go," she murmurs.

Pauline walks with a certain haste in her movements. It's like she's on edge...awaiting some sort of danger. You can't help but wonder where Corky's gone.  
Is she okay?  
"Hmm..." you think as you begin to walk down the stairs. There's pictures of all sorts of places on the wall, pictures with Bowser posing with his children. There's even one of a Koopa woman who vaguely resembles Bowser. Her head appears to be very swollen. "Who's that?"  
"His sister," she whispers. "She loved to read so much...her head went-" She flicks out her fingers as if to mimic an explosion.  
"What?" you frown. "How?" Pauline shrugs her shoulders.  
"Not sure," she admits. "Is the signal getting stronger?" You stare at the topaz in your hand. It's still very faint.  
"I don't know."  
The two of you continue to walk down the hall. You can see another Koopaling walking down the hall with a grumpy look on his face. His light blue hair is rather dishevelled and his eyes have bags under them.  
"Larry?" Pauline asks. "What's the matter?" He looks up at her, stares at her for a moment and then shrugs his shoulders. Now that you've got a closer look at him, you can see that he's got several cuts and bruises on his arms and legs.  
"You're looking for the Koopa's Amber?" he asks quietly.  
"Yes," she tells him. "Do you know where it might be?" He glances around, as if to make sure nobody's listening, and then he beckons the two of you over to a door.  
"Don't tell Dad, Grandma or Grandpa that _I'm _telling you," he mutters. He opens the door and beckons you both into the room.

Larry's room appears to be simple, with a bed covered in a carelessly bundled pile of azure sheets, a set of wooden drawers with quite a few clothes hanging out, a desk with a desktop computer and a monitor that has also has a plate with a half-eaten, mouldy sandwich, and a closet that's spilling with all sorts of sports equipment. He's quick to shut the door. He turns to face you and Pauline.  
"Dad called us a couple of days ago," he tells you. "He told Grandma and Grandpa to hide the Koopa's Amber somewhere in the old temple beneath our palace. They made us kids do it instead." Pauline sits next to him on the bed and places an arm around his shoulder.  
"Do you know anything about this old temple?" she inquires.  
"It's pretty big...and there's a _lot _of monsters around." He wraps his arms around his knees. "Oh, and our oldest brother went down there with the Koopa's Amber. Ludwig. Me and Morton followed him...but he locked himself in the lowest floor...and he won't let anyone come in. We've tried to get him out to go to school, but he keeps laughing at us...and acting kinda..._kooky."_  
"Hmm..." you murmur. "Do you know how to get in there?" Larry glances up at you with a look of fear in his eyes.  
"There's an old well in the town square," he explains. "Grandpa said that it was going to get demolished in the morning so that you heroes couldn't get in...no matter whether Ludwig was in there or not. He's put guards all around there so nobody gets in." You're about to sigh. _"But..._they all go to the tavern at around eleven o'clock at night to laugh at this one guy's awful clarinet playing. That's how _we _get in and out."  
"Hmm." Pauline turns to face you. "I don't think I'd be fit to go down there...I'm about as athletic as a _couch _potato. But I think you and Mario should _definitely _check it out."  
"When is it getting demolished?" you ask Larry.  
"Around five tomorrow morning," he explains. "Dad's not happy that it's so early..." He looks up at you with plea in his eyes. Tears are beginning to roll down his cheeks. "Please save my brother..._please."_  
"We will," you promise. "We just need to know what to bring there so that we don't get hurt."

Larry sits at his desk and writes on a scrap piece of paper all that he knows. He talks as he writes. "Ludwig and Wendy drew a map of it when they fell down there a few years ago," he explains. "And ever since, when Dad asks us to go and kidnap Peach but we don't want to, we hide down there until he gives up looking for us. But he found out that we were using it as our hideout, and he got _really _angry. But Grandma and Grandpa said it'd be a good place to hide Peach the next time he kidnapped her...but he said that it was too dirty for a princess. So...we've just been using it as our hangout place." Larry pauses for a moment, looks at you and then scribbles something else down.  
"Are there any tools they could use to navigate the place easier?" Pauline inquires.  
"We found these weird arm thingies down there," he explains. He heads over to his drawer and pulls out a leather bracer in a cerulean hue. There's a strange star pattern embossed on the inside. "Iggy and Ludwig did some research on these. You'd be best asking Iggy about it."  
"Can we borrow it?" you ask him.  
"Borrow it?" he frowns. "You can _have _it! I nearly fell down a chasm trying to use it!" He shoves it in your direction.  
"Are there any more?" Pauline ponders.  
"All eight of us Koopalings have one," he explains. "One's down with Ludwig...and there _was _a ninth, but Roy burnt it by accident."  
"Hmm..." Pauline turns to face you. "So Larry here's scared of the temple. I wonder if the other children are."  
"You can ask Iggy and Lemmy about it," he whispers, "but Junior, Roy and Morton are bullies. They won't let any of you have theirs."  
"And is there anything else we should know of?"  
"There's some weird holes in the ground. They're kinda shaped like really big spinning tops...with a cog shape on the top."  
"Okay..." You nod your head. Larry looks around, almost as if he's being listened in on by someone other than you or Pauline.  
"And one last thing," he gulps. "There's a room filled with Boos. We run past them with torches. Light's the only thing they're scared of...and only if it's in short bursts!"  
"Okay." Pauline stands up and looks outside. "Hmm...I'll ask Mario if he's up for it."  
"Lloyd will be, too," you agree. "And _maybe _Link."  
"Oh!" Larry crawls underneath his bed. "And one last thing." He drags out a box and opens the lid off. He takes out a black, battery-operated torch and hands it over to you. "This is my torch. It doesn't have much battery...but there should be little rooms scattered throughout with chests, and inside those chests are some batteries."  
"That's clever of you," Pauline smiles.  
"It was Ludwig's idea," he assures her. "You'll have from eleven tonight to five tomorrow morning."  
"That gives you all six hours," she tells you. "Don't worry about these bracers. I'll find the others. You go and find out who wants to go inside."  
"Okay."

Everyone else, defeated, is sitting out in the courtyard under one of the trees. Harumi is handing out toasted sandwiches with melted marshmallows and a thick lather of chocolate spread in them. Everyone's quiet as they eat them. You finish fixing the bracer to your arm and hide it beneath your sleeve before turning to the others.  
"Hey," you tell Lloyd. "One of his sons told me where it was."  
"Where?" Cole and Zelda look up from their sandwiches. More and more people around them copy their actions. There's already a wave of excitement through the air.  
"It's beneath the castle," you explain. "There's an old dungeon that the Koopalings play in...and that's where they hid the Koopa's Amber."  
"Can we go and get it already?" Ganondorf demands.  
"The entrance is under heavy guard," a voice says behind you. You spin around to find Larry there with a shoulder bag. It's red, blue and beige, and has the insignia of the Sheikah on it. "The guards all leave at eleven to go to the tavern and laugh at the people playing at the karaoke nights." He holds out the bag to you. "Princess [Y/N], everything else you need is in here. You can keep the bag. Please save my brother! He's the _only_ one who sticks up for me and Lemmy!" You crouch down and place a hand on his shoulder.  
"We will, Larry," you assure him. "I promise." His eyes begin to well with tears that he tries his hardest to wipe away. He nods his head and turns back inside to run away. Most of the others stare at him as if he's gone nuts.  
"Oh dear..." Peach murmurs. "Maybe I could have a word with the boys."  
"Yes," Mario smiles. "They'll listen to you." She stands up and giggles, wiping the crumbs off her pristine pink skirt before heading off inside after Larry.  
There's an undeniable look of anger on Midna's face.

You sit down as Harumi hands you a sandwich with a smile on her face. You opt to sit in-between Link and Lloyd, who both appear to be quiet.  
"So...are you two up for an adventure?" you ask them both. They grin and nod their heads. "And what about you, Mario?"  
"Cappy and I will be happy to," he assures you before taking a bite out of his sandwich. The marshmallow and chocolate spread ooze out from between the two pieces of bread.  
"Okay..." you decide. "Anyone else?" Most of the others are silent. _"Come _on...their brother's _trapped _in there. And Bowser's planning on demolishing the entrance tomorrow morning!"  
"Ooh," Cole grins. "Timed challenge!" All of the Ninjagians begin to laugh.  
"Thanks for volunteering, Cole," you smile.  
"What?!" His eyes widen.  
"I think that it would be good for you to accompany them, Cole," Wu decides as he pours tea from a teal tea pot into a matching teacup. He takes a sip from it.  
"But it's not even my mission!" he exclaims. Nabooru stands up and crouches down next to Cole.  
"Would you do it...for _me?"_  
Cole gives her a smile.  
"Of course I would."  
"Then go," she whispers to him. She plants a kiss on his cheek, and he sits there with a cheesy grin as Lloyd and Zane burst into fits of laughter.  
"Dude...she's got you wrapped around her little finger!" Lloyd wipes the tears from his eyes.  
"I think one more person should come with us," you decide. "Anyone up for it?" Everyone glances around nervously for a while. "Zane?"  
"I am afraid I will have to stay at the surface with the Destiny's Bounty," he informs you.  
"Urbosa?"  
"I've had enough dungeons for a _lifetime."_  
"Midna?"  
The Twili glances around for a moment.  
"I think Ganondorf wants to," she assures you. "Isn't that right?"  
"It's not my concern to keep on _babysitting _her through these stupid dungeons," Ganondorf mutters under his breath.  
"Yes, it _is _your concern!" Misako shouts at him. Everyone shifts uncomfortably in their sheets.  
"You play a _major _role in whether or not [Y/N] succeeds in her mission to defeat the Overlord," Wu tells him in a calm tone. "If you are to come to peace with [M/N]'s death...then perhaps it would do you good to aid her daughter."  
Ganondorf glares at you before standing up and storming off.  
"Fine!" he yells at the top of his lungs. "I shall do as you all command! For I am _nothing _to _any _of you!"  
"Geez..." Kylee murmurs as she slaps the two pieces of her sandwich together. "He's got _serious _issues." Peach is walking out of the palace at the same time that Ganondorf is storming inside.  
He shoves her to the side and proceeds to move ahead.  
"Hey!" Peach shouts at him. "Watch it!"  
"Oh, boy..." Mario whispers. "I've never seen her _that _mad before..."

Peach clutches at her shoulder as she walks over to the rest of you. Pauline's walking behind her with a look of concern on her face.  
"Most of the Koopalings have handed over their special bracers," the New Donk mayor explains.  
"Okay..." you decide. "How many does that leave us with?"  
"Six," she responds.  
"And do people who can fly need them?"  
"No."  
"So...me, Mario, Lloyd, Link, Cole and Ganondorf." You look up. "That's six."  
"Cole?" Pauline raises an eyebrow. "It's pretty dangerous down there..."  
_"I _know..." he assures her in a raised tone. "I didn't _ask _to go!"  
"I can go if you don't want to," Kylee decides with a beam on her face. "Who knows? One of my _friends _might be down there!"  
"Do you know how big the Sixteen Realms are?" he asks her. "It's like looking for a needle in a field of haystacks!" She nods her head.  
"Then I'd better get searching!"  
"Knock yourself out, sport," he murmurs.  
"Do you think anyone else should come with us?" you ask Misako.  
"I'm not sure," she decides. "If only six of you can safely navigate the dungeon...then only six of you should go."  
"Okay." Kylee stands up and brushes her pants. "Y'know...I think I need some new threads if I'm gonna spend tonight on an adventure." She holds out her robotic arm. "Lola! Do the thing! Do the thing!"  
"Affirmative," a pleasant, feminine voice confirms from her arm. "Please advise all surrounding personnel to stand at least six metres away." She decides to step away from you all and holds her hands up in the air. "Commence the outfit sequence?"  
"Yeah!" she beams.  
A column of lightning rains down upon her, sending the rest of you falling backwards.  
"Mother of _Dinraal!" _Nabooru exclaims. The smoke begins to disappear around Kylee, and she does a little spin in her new outfit. She's dressed in a sapphire bodycon dress with a large, asymmetrical overskirt in a darker shade of blue. She's also wearing white boots with golden heels that reach up about halfway to the top of her thigh. She's got a golden belt attached to the overskirt with a 'K' in the centre and a rather large, golden shoulder guard that sits over her head. Finally, to finish off her rather over-the-top look, she's wearing lightning bolt stud earrings and a clip with three amethysts in it. There's a white gold spear in her hands that she twirls around in her hand a couple of times. She raises it into the air, where another bolt of lightning strikes it.  
Everyone stares at her as if she's gone nuts.  
Kylee sheaths her spear behind her back and sits back down next to Birdie. "What?" she asks.  
"I never thought it'd be just like the video game," Lloyd whispers.  
"Jay's gonna freak _out _when he meets you," Cole adds on with equally wide eyes to his teammate.  
"I really like this outfit..." Kylee smiles. "It makes me feel...what's the word?" She gazes up at the clouds. _"Powerful."_


	65. Chapter Sixty-Four || Bowser In The Demons by Iggy Azalea Feat. Sleigh Bells Sea

By the time dinner rolls around, everyone's sitting in a rather grand dining hall.  
That is...everyone _except _for Harumi.  
Harumi, allegedly, is wretching her guts up in the bathroom after eating something off from the kitchen in the afternoon. Garmadon, who's near the head of the table, sculls down a bottle of straight vodka like it's nothing. There's a devilish look in his eyes as he tosses it at the blood red walls of the room. Bowser's younger children all burst into laughter at his antics. Their father, however, has an awful glare in his eyes.  
"So," Misako begins politely on the other end of the table to Zelda. "Do you have any plans for the evening?"  
"I was planning on conducting a study into the potential whereabouts of the Oni's Amethyst," she responds.  
"May I join you?"  
"Of course!"

Bowser Jnr is tugging at the hem of Midna's skirt. The Twili is trying her best to ignore him and focus on the food in front of her. "Hey, Midna!" he yelps. "Wanna play some _soccer _with me after dinner?"  
"Soccer?"  
"Maybe you could show us how to play," Urbosa tells him with a smile.  
"Yes," Midna murmurs, although she's not entirely willing to.  
"I'm sure it'll be fun," Lloyd assures her. On another part of the table, Cole and Nabooru are playing rock paper scissors. Elsewhere, Zane is alternating his appearance between his human-like form and his metal variant, much to the amusement of Lemmy.  
"[Y/N]."

You snap back into reality at the voice of Ganondorf. "What?" you ask him as you set down your cup of soda.  
"What's on your mind?"  
_Well, _you begin to think. _We're heading down into a freaking underground dungeon in about an hour and half of you are drinking like sailors!_  
"Nothing."  
He nods his head and continues to stare at the rather fancy-looking shot that Bowser's whipped up for him.  
"Why isn't he just drinking it?" Birdie whispers.  
"Dude..." Kylee whispers to Birdie and Corky. "Coffee liquer, Irish cream and whipped cream? I'd recognise that mix _anywhere." _She sets down her glass of whiskey before whispering something into Birdie's ear. She snickers with laughter. "Y'know, I'm _really _starting to question whether that man's straight or not."  
"Who, Ganondorf or Bowser?"  
_"Both."_  
"Tea."  
"I ship it."  
"We stan, sis."  
"Hey." Bowser grabs the arm of a butler in a black tuxedo and pulls him towards the head of the table. "Dessert's takin' it's _sweet-_ass time, don't ya' think?"  
"I'll see to it that it comes _right _away, sire!" And with that, the poor Koopa darts off towards the hall.

You decide to join Kylee, Birdie and Corky's conversation. They're pointing and giggling to quite a few people.  
"What are you doing?" you whisper to them.  
"We're playing a game," Birdie says with a sly grin. She turns to face Kylee. "Explain it to her!"  
"Basically..." Kylee starts, "we're guessing everyone's hobbies. But...here's the catch...one of us picks a person in our head, and the others guess their hobby with their eyes closed! The crazy thing is...they don't _know _who they're guessing." You nod your head.  
"Can I have a go at picking a person?" you request. They all nod their heads before proceeding to close their eyes.  
_Hmm..._you tell yourself as you shoot a quick glance at Ganondorf. _I don't even need to think his name._  
"Go," you tell the three. Now he's staring back at you. Those eyes...you can't _even. _You just can't. They seem to know what you're thinking.  
"Taping knives to crabs' nippers and putting them in a ring to fight to the death," Kylee suggests.  
"Running an Instagram page where they rate videos of peoples' swearing parrots," Corky guesses.  
"Sitting in their car and filming apology videos while they cry and eat a 10-piece feed from VFC," Birdie snickers. You snort at the very idea.  
"I don't think that Ganondorf would do _any _of that," you respond.  
"Do any of _what?" _he demands from his seat across from you.  
"Never mind," the three girls chirp in innocent tones. Bowser stretches his arms from the head of the table.  
"I've got some old shit down in the basement that I barely use," he decides, kicking his feet up over the table. "Any of you mind helping me move it to the dumpsters outside?"  
"Sire!" The butler from before comes rushing in, panting as he runs over to the King of the Koopas. "The cooks have all _quit!"  
_Bowser's eyes widen at the very thought.  
"They _what?!"  
_"I don't mind baking some cakes," Peach tells him politely. Bowser sighs with relief at her words. Mario and Link both nod to Lloyd, who in turn winks at you and Kylee.  
"Didn't you say you were going to shout me a drink at that karaoke bar, Ganondorf?" you ask out loud.  
"You've got a drink right _there, _dude!" Bowser shouts at Ganondorf while pointing at the drink in front of him. You all watch with varied expressions of contempt, shock, surprise, amusement and awe as Ganondorf proceeds to lean over the shot glass, pick it up with his mouth, lean back and drink the whole thing in one shot. He slams the shot glass onto the table before pushing the entire table back, standing up and storming out the door. He stops underneath the doorframe and tilts his head so it's facing the frame. A sideways glance is shot in Bowser's direction.  
"I admire your persistence to embarrass me, Koopa," he retorts. "But a free drink is a free drink."


	66. Chapter Sixty-Five || In a controversial take, Clazey J has omitted Zane from raving in the Hazy Maze Cave. Sorry about that.

**Time: 10:58 PM, Koopa Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: KuribōVillage Town Square  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You and Lloyd peek over the cobblestone wall surrounding the Fire Flower garden at the elementary school. There the old well is, a stone structure lying in the centre of the town square filled with gravel and tufts of grass here and there. Most of the buildings surrounding the area are dark, although there's a few larger ones about that are bright and lively with music, laughter and a general good atmosphere. It's strange that the citizens of the Koopa Kingdom are lively and cheerful, despite their king being selfish and using all of the building materials to add onto his already spacious castle when they're _clearly _needed here.  
"Do you see it?" Mario asks.  
"Yep," Lloyd responds as he beckons Mario to look up with the one pair of binoculars. "Do you see the guards?" Mario stands up on his tippie-toes in order to see over the fence.  
"Hammer Brothers..." the plumber murmurs. "Five of them."  
"Hammer Brothers?" Link questions.  
"They're nasty...they're the stronger fighters of the Koopa Troop." Mario crouches back down and hands the binoculars over to him. "They can jump really high, and they have good aim."  
"Yeah...don't get caught," you add on.  
"Funny," Kylee responds. "Their aim's _shit _in _New Super Mario Bros."_  
"You're _filled _with wisdom, aren't you?" Ganondorf sneers.  
"Hey...I'm just trying to make light of the situation!"  
Lloyd points over to a rather slouchy-looking man dressed in brown ninja robes walking over to one of the buildings with a clarinet in hand. "Looks like the kid was right. That's Dareth!"  
"Dareth?" Mario asks.  
"He runs a karaoke bar in Ninjago," he explains. "And he's _awful _at the clarinet."  
"Okay." You usher Lloyd and Link to crouch down along with the rest of you. "Larry said that we'd have a two minute frame to climb down to the bottom of the well, and that only two people can climb down at once." Cappy floats out of Mario's hat.  
"How about we capture a guard so it doesn't look suspicious?" he suggests.  
"It's too risky," Ganondorf decides. "I propose we do as Bowser's sons have suggested."  
"You stay hidden," Lloyd advises Cappy. "You Bonneters _glow, _you know?" Cappy flies back into Mario's cap and stays there. "You too, Corky."  
"Sure thing," the Bonneter murmurs to herself within the safety of your circlet. You aren't sure why, but she's been awfully quiet ever since the talk she'd had with Bowser.  
"Hey," you assure her. "I'm sure that this is going to be fun."  
"You find this _fun?" _Ganondorf demands.  
"Uh...it's not sitting inside my castle all day," you protest.  
"C'mon...can we _please _not fight now?" Lloyd sighs. "Save it for your _rap _battles or something, _geez..."_  
Kylee and Mario have to hide their laughter from giving you all away.  
You watch through the cracks of the wall as the guards stationed around the well all follow Lloyd's friend into the tavern.  
"Let's go," you whisper.

The eight of you, Cappy and Corky included, all rush over to the well. You peer down. You can see that there's rungs attached to the wall. Lloyd picks up a piece of gravel and drops it down the well. He counts under his breath and stops upon hearing a splash three seconds later.  
"Okay...the well's about twenty-nine and a half metres deep," he declares.  
"How do you know that?" Ganondorf demands.  
"It's called gravity, my dude," Kylee responds. "Who's going to climb down first?"  
"I will," Link offers. He begins to climb down the rungs as fast as he can.  
"Shout when you reach halfway," Lloyd orders. Link nods and continues to climb down. The rest of you wait around the edge.  
"Okay...who's going next?" you ask.  
"Me," he tells you.  
"I'm halfway!" Link shouts. Lloyd jumps up over the ledge of the well before starting to climb down.  
"I'll shout when I'm halfway down," he tells the rest of you. "Make sure you follow my lead!" The rest of you stare into the ladder, and watch as Lloyd's head becomes smaller and less visible with every second he climbs down.  
"Do you want to go next, Kylee?" Mario asks. She nods her head before pressing tiny buttons at the back of her boots. The heels slide inside the boots, leaving her with level soles. She sits on the ledge for a while, waiting for Lloyd's signal.  
"Go!" Lloyd shouts.  
Kylee starts to climb down, and you turn to Mario and Ganondorf. "So..." you start. "Who's going next?"  
"I shall go next," Ganondorf decides before Mario has the chance to speak up. You watch Kylee climbing down the ladder. You can hear a splash and several cackles from both Lloyd and Link.  
"Go," Mario tells him. He obliges and climbs into the well, pressing his hands into the sides of the well and sliding down that way. You stare at Ganondorf in absolute horror as he gazes up at you and grins into the abyss of the well.  
"Show-off!" you shout down at him. You turn to face Mario and let out a sigh. "You go next."  
"But what if the guards come?"  
"I'll be okay." And with that, Mario starts to climb down the ladder. You watch for a while as he continues to make his descent.  
And then you feel a hand rest on your shoulder.  
You let out a yelp as you spin around and come face to face with three Hammer Brothers.

"What 'cha _doing _here, miss?" one sneers at you.  
_Lie! _you hear Corky's voice holler in your head.  
"I was just making a wish!" you lie to them.  
"It ain't _that _kind of well," the second jeers. The three all laugh at you. You laugh along with them, not quite sure what else to do. Their beaks seem to snap as they cackle at you.  
"I heard it was being demolished tomorrow morning," you decide as you turn back to it. "It's a shame...it looks like a lot of fun." The three turn to each other and nod their heads.  
"Well, Lord Koopa's kids play in there," one decides. "They think they're _sneaky _and shit."  
"They're not!"  
They roar with laughter.  
"We see them climbing down every day!"  
More laughter.  
"And our king doesn't even have a _clue!"_  
So. Much. Laughter.  
"Hey...could I explore it?" you ask them.  
"What would you give us in exchange?" one ponders. You take a moment to reach into your pocket and pull out a few gold coins.  
"Go and treat yourselves," you tell them. They grin and walk off, leaving you all by yourself.  
"What a bunch of idiots," Corky mumbles under her breath.  
"You can go now, Princess!" Mario faintly assures you.  
You start to climb down the ladder.

Upon reaching the bottom, you find the others all standing by a tunnel dug into the wall. It looks as if the bricks were initially there to hide the tunnel, but then they were torn down by the Koopalings. The ceiling of the tunnel is too low to walk through, so you all have to opt to crawl through it instead. You start crawling through it first. The ground is wet and slippery. You're struggling to keep your balance.  
"Be careful," you tell the others. Corky flies out of your hat.  
"I'll go a bit ahead and tell you what's there," she offers. Before you can say anything, she zooms off ahead of all of you.  
"I'll stay at the back!" Cappy says behind you.  
"Okay," Mario agrees. "I'll stay with you. Who's going next?"  
"I will," Link decides. And with that, you all proceed to crawl your way through the tunnel.  
"Does anyone have a watch?" Lloyd asks.  
"It's 11:03," Kylee explains. "We have five hours and fifty-seven minutes to find this Koopa's Amber and get our butts outta here."  
"Let's get a move on," Ganondorf says in a rather demanding fashion. "We don't have all night here, Princess!"  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" you argue. Still, you decide to move slower in response to his complaints.  
You've got a lot of time, don't you?  
"Hey!" Corky hollers. "It looks like we're in some sort of cave!" You finally crawl out and find yourself standing in a relatively dark cavern with two paths leading to different places. Link stands next to you, and Mario crawls out after.  
"The Hazy Maze Cave?" he frowns. "So _this _is where it is!"  
"The Hazy Maze Cave?" Lloyd repeats in disbelief.  
"When I rescued Princess Peach long ago," he explains as he brushes some dirt off the knees of his overalls, "I searched here for her." He points to the wall in-between the paths. You can see a large map up there. There's an awful lot of scribbling and graffiti over it.  
"Was the map always like that?" you ponder. Mario shakes his head before tearing it down from the wall and holding it up near Cappy, who's glowing with a fluorescent light.  
"It looks like the Koopalings have written _all_ over it."

"Looks like we found where the Koopa's Amber is," Kylee decides with a grin as she points at the rather obvious markings all over the page.  
"That's the Black Hole..." Mario decides. "But...it's supposed to be a bottomless pit!"  
"Hmm..." Ganondorf points at the crosses on the right section of the map. "Perhaps those little brats are hiding it over _here."  
_"That's the Hazy Maze," he protests. "The gas is toxic there...you'd _die _if you went in there without a gas mask!"  
"I don't think they'd lie about their brother being in danger," you add on. _"I_ say we check out the Black Hole." Lloyd shakes his head.  
"I still think we should check it out," he decides. "I mean...these are _Bowser's _kids we're talking about." He spins around to face Link and Kylee. "What do _you _two think?"  
"I think I'm going to check out this maze," Kylee declares.  
"I'll go with Mario and Princess [Y/N]," Link tells the Green Ninja.  
"Then it's settled," Lloyd decides. "Can I take a photo of it, Mario?"  
"Sure." Mario's reluctant to give him what he wants...and you have a feeling why.  
You're getting a bad feeling about that maze...


	67. Chapter Sixty-Six || Joe Mama, Dixie Normous and Mike Hunt

**Time: 11:16 PM, Koopa Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: The Koopa Palace, Koopa Kingdom  
Subject/s: Princess Harumi of the Ninjago Empire  
Motives: Bad**

"Hey, Rumi," the Ninjagian princess hears Bowser casually saying behind her. While she's facing away from him, she rolls her eyes. Of all the people she's forced herself to 'befriend' in the name of the Overlord's plans, Bowser has _got _to be the clingiest. She composes herself, puts on her sweetest smile and turns around to face the Koopa. He's holding out a plate with a piece of black forest torte on it. "Peach made some cake for everyone...but I don't know where Ganon's off to. Think Garmadon said he took Lloyd, Link and Mario into town for a drink or some shit like that."  
"Ganondorf's missing?" she inquires. In the deepest corners of her mind, there's one lone thought that's running through her mind.  
_That whore's got his attention again, _she thinks in disdain. _It'll never work at this rate._  
"I'm sure they're having fun," Bowser assures her as he sets the plate on the balcony in front of her. Harumi stares at it. He leans over the balcony and gazes up at the sky. "Wish _I'd _get invited to something like that for once..."  
"He...didn't invite you?"  
"Yeah..." He looks over the balcony and sighs. "It's because of my son."  
"Which one?"  
"Junior. He's my only biological son."  
"Oh. I see."  
"I'm not sure if I told you, but Midna?" Bowser doesn't look at her. He instead blinks at the jet black sky, his gaze shifting between the dozens of constellations. "We...had a _thing. _Mario would kill me...I'd charm Midna...she'd let me out of the Underwhere and I'd be back on Earth. And then the cycle would repeat."  
"What happened?" she asks. She doesn't know what Bowser Jnr has to do with any of this. She doesn't even know why she didn't just stay on the Destiny's Bounty tonight. It's thinking, and it's making her _tired._  
"One time after I left...I didn't come back for a _good _nine months." Bowser turns to face the Ninjagian princess. "And when I eventually _did..._she wasn't alone. She had a son...a child with my blood. She...told me to take him back. That it was too dangerous for the two of us to be in there." He shakes his head. "I left at first...but I found him back at my doorstep _anyway. _Her father...my parents...both found out. I'm lucky that my mom and dad took it the right way."  
"Her father didn't?"  
"Love _never _works out for me. It's always something with the family. Peach's father thinks I'm a nutcase. And Ganondorf doesn't think I'm worthy." Harumi stares at him, and he decides to make a change of conversation, much to her delight. "I don't know where Ganondorf, those _hero _boys, Princess [Y/N] _or_ the freakshow all are, but their pieces of cake are burning a hole in my fridge."  
An idea begins to manifest within her mind.  
Perhaps...she could have _Bowser _fall for her.  
It'd cause so much harm...  
Harumi knows that there's quite a few women on this stupid adventure of [Y/N]'s that have feelings for him. Women who...if they found out...would be rather _upset._  
It's a long shot...but it'd cause a lot more repercussions than her current ambitions.  
"Maybe we could eat 'em _together," _she says with a smile. The Koopa's taken aback for a moment. He can't believe it...she can tell.  
"You'd _do _that?"  
"Hey. I'm an orphan. _My _parents can't tell you to back off." With a hearty laugh, he places an arm over her shoulder, and the two begin to head inside.  
"Y'know...I think I _like _you."

The two are sitting by the island of the industrial kitchen as they each finish off their fourth plate of cake. Harumi can't help but to belch from all the food. She notices Bowser staring at her and gives him an awkward laugh that's..._genuine._ He gives her an attempt at a smile that looks more like bared fangs, and it takes all of Harumi's willpower not to draw the weapon she was given by the Overlord's little plaything for 'self-defense'.  
"You okay there?" he asks her.  
"I...hope you don't mind me ruining your night," she murmurs.  
"Hey...don't beat yourself up over getting _sick!" _He gives her a pat on the shoulder. "You humans aren't _immortal, _you know."  
"Yeah..." She smiles and pushes her fifth plate towards Bowser. "I know..." She brushes a lock of white hair behind her ear. "I mean...I tried to _warn _Mario that what he was planning on doing with [Y/N], Lloyd, Link, Kylee and Ganondorf was _dangerous, _but-"  
"Wait...how's drinking at a bar _dangerous?"_  
"Oh, they didn't _tell _you? They found out where the Koopa's Amber was. And they're going to get it behind your back. I think..._one _of your sons said it was trapped with your eldest son underneath some well that you're having demolished tomorrow morning?"  
_"Shit!" _he shouts. She watches in shock as he stands up and begins to run outside. Harumi watches him with her true emotions surrounding him, disgust, reflected in the mirrors of her eyes.  
_I can't do this, _she murmurs to herself inside her mind. _I need to focus on...**one.**_

**\- - -**

**Time: 11:17 PM, Koopa Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: The Courtyard, The Koopa Palace  
Subject/s: Lady Urbosa of Gerudo Town and Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm  
Motives: Good**

The two women are sitting underneath the peach blossom trees. Standing by a sandpit, Bowser's son is refusing to go to sleep. On the contrary, he's smacking his hands together, screaming and shouting rather bad words at the top of his lungs.  
"Mother of _Din," _Urbosa murmurs. "You should have kept him..."  
"You know our father would disapprove," Midna protests.  
"And when have you ever let _Ganondorf _scare you from making a decision?"  
The Twili remains quiet for a while.  
"Hey!" the little Koopa squeaks as he clenches his fists and begins to shake them. "Go and get me some more _cake!"  
_"Not with _those _manners!" Urbosa roars back at him. Junior becomes rather bashful in his demeanour. He skulks off towards the door before slamming it behind him.

Midna decides to focus on the sound of the water trickling in the koi ponds...the rustling of the leaves above her head...the gentle breeze coming in through the holes of the enormous gate...  
"I don't mean to cause any harm..." her sister admits. Midna opens an eye and diverts her attention to her little sister. Yes, it's true that Urbosa looks and acts the oldest...but Midna's much stronger. Her mind is starting to drift at the thought of a fight between the two...brains versus brawn..._who would win? _"But...I must tell you of my innermost thoughts."  
"Innermost thoughts?" Midna returns to reality. She looks into her sister's bright green eyes. They're nervous, she can tell. Her mother had trained her to keep a steady eye upon the eyes of others...for they can reveal a great deal of information.  
"I...I think I'm sick."  
_Sick? _Midna thinks to herself. _She doesn't **look **sick!_  
"How so?" she asks her anyway.  
"I...whenever I see him...my face heats up like the Sun." Urbosa plucks a blade of grass from its roots and begins to twirl it in her fingers. "I...I get nervous. And I lose my track of thought. Sometimes I feel light-headed...and whenever he..._talks_ to me...I...I get weak at the knees."  
"Who is it?" she says with a sly smirk slapped across her face. Urbosa shakes her head.  
"If I said, I have a feeling you'd be quite mad-"  
Thud. Thud. Thud.  
"Can you hear that?" Midna frowns.  
"Argh!" Junior shouts. _"Dad's _coming!" The Twili and the Gerudo watch in awe as the Koopa retracts his head and limbs into the safety of his green and red shell. _"Run!"_  
The shell begins to spin and slide off behind the peach tree.  
Midna jolts as the door's slammed open. There she sees him, Bowser. Thundering down the path and towards the gate without as much as a glance their way. There's a frenzied look in his eyes that suggests that his son is the least of his concerns right now. She's about to ask him what the matter is, but her sister stops her.  
"We should put Bowser Jnr to bed for him," Urbosa decides.  
"Yes. We should."


	68. Chapter Sixty-Seven || The Hazy Maze Cave Claims Tax Benefits

**Time: 11:18 PM, Koopa Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: Hazy Maze Cave, The Koopa Kingdom  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] [L/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"If anything happens to them," Corky promises Cappy, "then I'll come and get ya'."  
"Same goes for me," he agrees. The two shake hands. Kylee stretches her arms out in front of her.  
"We'd better get going," she tells the female Bonneter with a smile. You, Cappy, Link and Mario watch on as the two, Ganondorf and Lloyd head down the right path.  
"What are we waiting for?" Cappy asks Mario.  
"Something...doesn't feel _right," _the plumber admits. He takes his cap off and pauses for a while. It's like he's in a state of trance...  
"What?"  
"Can you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" you ask. "I can't hear a thing!"  
"Exactly."  
"What do you mean_ 'exactly'?"_ Link softly asks him.  
"Ludwig can play any instrument. He can make music out of _anything."_  
"Well," Cappy quizzes him, "how long's it been since he was trapped down here?"  
"Larry told me it'd been three days," he decides. "Rosalina knows what's happened to him..."  
"Hopefully we don't run into another freaking _Stallord," _you shudder.  
"Or even another Death Sword," Link agrees with an equal expression of worry upon his face.  
"Those four have _got _to be the most fearless bunch I've ever seen in my life," Cappy murmurs at the other four, who are only just turning around the corner. Lloyd and Kylee are both laughing at something; presumably a joke that either Corky or Ganondorf has just told.  
"I...it's hard to believe that man can shapeshift," Link whispers.  
"He can what?" Mario tilts his head to the side. Link pulls out his tablet, the Sheikah Slate, and turns on the screen via a button on the side. He presses a photograph icon before scrolling through a few photos. A couple of them are with Riju, a Sheikah girl, a white-feathered Rito, a young Goron and the largest Zora man you've seen in your life. There's a few of Lloyd and Mario dancing around a big bonfire on Gelato Beach as Zelda and Peach clap their hands. He continues to scroll up, and eventually stops at one particular picture. It takes place in a rather dark-looking arena with glowing walls all around. Although this giant room is enough to marvel at on its own, the giant scorpion man made of a mixture of ancient robotic parts, a thick, purplish goop and red hair is enough to make your jaw drop. His glowing amber eyes are trained upon the other subject of the picture, Link. There's also a glowing gemstone embedded into his forehead, reminiscent of the crown that you've seen Ganondorf and Urbosa wearing. It's got to be the strangest thing you've ever seen in your entire _life!_  
And to put the cherry on top of the cake, Link's got a cheesy grin on his face, and is posed in a rather cocky manner as this beast poises his weapons to strike him from behind:

"What _is _that thing?!" Cappy demands with rather wide eyes.  
"It's called Calamity Ganon," Link explains. "I..._killed _it a year ago." He gazes down at the ground. "I...I thought he was gone for good..."  
"But Ganondorf reincarnated?" he guesses. Link nods his head, continuing to stare at the picture.  
"Zelda and I have been uneasy about him ever since...he appeared out of that portal."  
"How did you all resurrect everyone who was dead _anyway?" _you ponder.  
"We all met at a place called Evershade Valley," Mario tells you. "Professor Gadd, he's my brother's college lecturer, he helped us bring them out of the Underwhere. And Cole had a special weapon called the Yin Blade..."  
"...that had the power to give life to those who were formerly deceased," Cappy continues with an equal expression of concern. "It was only supposed to be the Sages and Champions of Hyrule, as well as Morro, that we resurrected."  
"We _did _free Bowser because we felt kinda sorry for him," he adds on.  
"Just as the portal was closing...Ganondorf escaped and ran himself into the Yin Blade before tossing it into the portal." Cappy flies in front of your face. "Almost none of us knew who he was at first. But...Wu...he _did _know. He wouldn't tell us anything. He just told us to not fight amongst ourselves."  
"I...I don't want to fight him again..." Link whispers. "I...I can't. He's...killed _so _many people...and he nearly killed..._her." _He turns off the screen and reattaches it to his leather belt. He reaches for his sword, almost as if he's instinctively ready to fight something. But his hand only hovers over the hilt. "He...he nearly killed _Zelda."_  
A lone tear runs down from his left eye.  
Link falls to his knees and buries his face into his hands. He's hunched over. Mario looks rather awkward, like he doesn't know what to do. You crouch down beside Link and put an arm over his shoulder.  
"Hey..." you whisper. "I'm here..."  
"I don't want him to kill all of _you, _either..." he murmurs as another tear rolls down his right cheek. Cappy frowns for a bit as he raises his hand to his forehead.  
"Corky's...panicking," he tells Mario. "We should go and see what's wrong with her."  
"Princess," Mario starts as he fixes his cap to his head. "Do you and Link mind heading over to the door at the end of the left path?" You're hesitant to agree.  
"We'll be right back for you," Cappy promises.  
"Okay," you begrudgingly agree.  
"Give us five minutes," Mario decides.

You begin to walk down the left path with your sword in hand. You don't feel _right _here. With every step you take, you imagine some vile beast coming out to attack you. Just seeing that picture...you're terrified you're going to come across something like that here.  
"Link?" you ask. "What was it like...fighting him?" The knight is silent for a moment. "I'm sorry if it's a bad question-"  
"He didn't show any remorse," he murmurs. "If it wasn't for the Sheikah Slate and my own powers...I think I would've died during that fight." He stops walking and remains standing in one spot.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Be careful," he decides. "I wouldn't trust Ganondorf as far as I could _throw _him."  
You're taken aback by the words.  
You don't know _why _you are. He's right.  
"I will..." you respond.  
And for the rest of the walk up to the gunmetal door, you're both silent. There's something about the way that Link's back to his stoic, silent self that's strange...yet peaceful.

Link takes a seat against the cavern wall by the door. He wraps his arms around his knees and stays quiet. His lips are naturally curled downward. You decide to take a seat next to him. The air isn't cold to the point that it freezes you to death, but it's still nipping at your skin. You're grateful you're dressed in the warm gi and trousers. Link's wearing a tunic made out of rather thin fabric.  
There's something about how he's gone off into a trance that intrigues you.  
He turns to face you. He doesn't say a word, but you know what he's thinking. _Why are you staring at me? _his eyes seem to ask you. _There's other things to look at around here. _So, you decide to break the ice with a casual question.  
"What's your favourite colour, Link?"  
"Green. You?"  
"My favourite colour's [F/C]." Link smiles and turns away.  
His face falls.  
"Before I left to come here...Zelda and I got into a fight."  
"About what?"  
"She...she didn't want me to go."  
"She didn't?"  
"She doesn't think that you're worth the trouble to fuss over." You frown.  
"But...I'm the one everyone thinks is going to save this world..." you respond.  
"Ever since Lloyd found us and asked us to go to Isle Delfino with him...she's done nothing but complain about you." You frown. Zelda seems so sweet.  
Maybe he's trying to get a reaction out of you.  
"Are you _sure, _Link?" He nods his head. "What kind of complaints is she making?"  
"That you're rude...and you're messy...and that you're always getting into fights with people." You shake your head.  
"I'm not messy...am I?"  
"Of course not."

Mario and Ganondorf walk back down the path. In their arms are Kylee and Lloyd. Their bodies are completely limp. Cappy and Corky hover over them. With concern.  
"Are they alright?" you ask as you sit up straight. They carefully set the two down in front of you.  
"They're dead," Mario responds. Your heart almost stops.  
Mario _warned _them...  
He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two green mushrooms. You recognise it almost immediately, although it _does _take you some time. "A 1-up?" you murmur. "But those things are _rare..."_  
"Not in the Mushroom Kingdom," he assures you. Ganondorf peers over Mario's shoulder with a sneer on his face.  
"What does it do?" he demands.  
"If you eat one," you explain to him as politely as you can, "then you'll be resurrected if you die afterwards." Mario crouches down and feeds one to Lloyd.  
"Any moment now..." he whispers. Lloyd's body starts to radiate with the green energy his powers are fuelled by. The rest of you stare at him in complete and utter shock.  
Lloyd jolts upright, his eyes wide with fear.  
_"Argh!" _he yells. "Where _am _I?!"  
You breathe a sigh of relief. Mario proceeds to feed a mushroom to Kylee.  
"But you..._suffocated!" _This time, it's Ganondorf's turn to back away from Lloyd. He holds his hands out, almost as if to try and keep him back.  
"I..._died?!" _As both Lloyd and Ganondorf proceed to have an existential crisis about what they've just respectively experienced and witnessed, sparks of electricity fire from Kylee's body. She groans and sits upright.  
"Was I _drinking _again?" she murmurs, rubbing the back of her head.  
"Don't be stupid, wench," Ganondorf sneers at her. An idea begins to form within your mind.  
An idea that might not be received well by the majority of the others, but an idea you like nevertheless.

"How many more 1-ups do you have?" you innocently ask Mario.  
"Enough for all of us to survive once." You immediately glance down at your bag and open the flap so you can see what's inside. You dig around. There's a few Fire Flowers here, a couple of Mini Mushrooms there...  
You see another 1-up.  
"Ganondorf," you start as you yank it out of the bag. You hold it out. "Eat this."  
"Why?" he demands.  
_"Just _eat it," you order him. Hesitantly, he shoves it in his mouth and chews it before swallowing. He scrunches up his face at the taste of it.  
"Sweetheart...were you looking _out _for me?" he asks you with a coy smile. You draw out your sword, which wipes that stupid smile _right _off his face.  
"This won't hurt _one _bit," you assure him. You're about to plunge it forwards, but Mario and Lloyd hold you back.  
"Hey!" Lloyd shouts. "We're not here to _kill _each other!"  
"C'mon!" you argue. "Let me _at _him!" That stupid grin is back on Ganondorf's face as you struggle to escape from the grasps of the plumber and the knight. He crouches _right _down to your height and smirks while clutching your chin. He pulls your face right up to his. You attempt to tug both your hands away from the other two.  
"Oh...don't be such a tease. You _love _me."  
With one hand free, you slap him as hard as you can across the face.  
The palm of your hand tingles. He's still grinning like the idiot he is as he raises his own hand to his cheek.  
"You hit well," he decides. "I'm sure that will be _most _useful in the final fight against your father, sweetheart-"  
Lloyd pushes himself in-between you and Ganondorf.  
"Don't _call _her that!" he shouts with clenched fists. "You_ know _it stirs her up!"  
"Who are _you_ to command me around, you stupid boy?" Ganondorf jeers at him.  
"You've got _real _nerve to be talking to her like that!"And with that, he kicks open the door. The rest of you stare at him with complete and utter concern.  
You've seen Lloyd angry, but not _this _angry.  
"Let's _go _already!" the Green Ninja yells at the rest of you.  
You all wordlessly oblige with his request.


	69. Chapter Sixty-Eight || Collecting Some Stars And Shit

You walk out into a dimly-lit cavern. There's a depression in the centre that's leading to a giant metal disc in the ground. The edge is in six solid pieces, with keyholes in the centre of each. The centre appears to be made of a very thick and rigid mesh. Kylee slides down the slope and stops down at the disc. She peers down through the mesh.  
"Huh...it's filled with water." She's about to stand back up when Corky zooms over to her side. The Bonneter points at one of the keyholes.  
"There's some sort of engraving beneath it. What does it say?"  
"Can't read it. But Lola might be able to." She points the middle finger of her arm at the keyhole. "Hey, Lola! What does _this _say?"  
"Is Lola the nickname for her arm?" Mario whispers to Lloyd.  
"Dunno," he murmurs back.  
"The following text reads, 'The six keys are in place of the six stars'. In the 1995 Nintendo 64 game _Super Mario 64, _there are six stars in the sixth level, Hazy Maze Cave. This is where the six keys may be. Six keys in place of the six stars in the sixth level."  
"Woah, that's _Satan's _number!" Kylee chuckles.  
"Who on earth is that?" Ganondorf demands.  
"Let's just say you're _this _Universe's equivalent," she decides with a grin on her face.  
"But...isn't _your _Universe's equivalent your dad?" Lloyd frowns.  
Kylee taps one of her horns and winks at him.

"Mario," Cappy begins. "Do you know where the six stars were?" Mario gazes up in thought.  
"There's one in the underground cavern..." he decides. "And there's another in the elevator room."  
"What about the third and fourth?"  
"Back in the underground cavern, there was one behind a gate that could only be opened when someone heavy enough stepped on its switch. And the fourth was at the top of that hill over there." He points ahead to the top, where there's a pathway leading up a slope.  
"I'll get it!" Kylee squeaks. She darts over to the path and does her strange lightning-bolt maneuver to make her way to the top in a jiffy. She crouches down, picks up a pink key and holds it up. "Is this it?!"  
"Looks like it!" Mario then lowers his voice upon returning his attention back to you. "The fifth and sixth ones...they were dangerous to get to."  
"How so?"  
"...One's at the end of the Hazy Maze. And the other was in its emergency exit...up there." Mario points right up to a ledge above your heads.  
"Okay," you decide. "Where should we go first?"  
_"We?" _Ganondorf demands. "He seems perfectly capable of doing it _himself."_  
"We're in this together," you tell him without a glance his way. _"No-_one gets left behind from now on."  
"We should go to the elevator room first," Mario decides. "We can get to the underground cavern from there."  
"Then show us the way," you smile.

You all begin to follow Mario down a path to the right. Corky and Kylee are excitedly talking to each other about something completely unrelated to this mission.  
"You two better _stop _it," Ganondorf warns them. Corky nods her head at Kylee, and she takes the Bonneter in her hands. With a rather sloppy toss, Corky lands on Ganondorf's head. Kylee bursts into a flurry of pixels that float into his crown.  
His eyes are bright yellow again.  
"Hmm..." he tells the rest of you in a spot-on New Donker accent as he glances at his behind. "Nice _ass." _Lloyd hides a snicker.  
"Kylee..." he starts. "Do you have a game called Fortnite in your world?" Ganondorf's eyes widen to the size of saucers.  
_"Please_ don't tell me it exists in real life here! I don't _wanna _have some idiot T-posing over my dead corpse!"  
"Do the T-pose," he orders him.  
"No..."  
"Do it."  
_"No!" _Lloyd pulls out his phone and waves it in front of Ganondorf's face.  
"Do it for the meme," he decides.  
"Ooh!" he starts in a rather cheery tone that's not at all like him. _"I _have an idea! Start filming me." Lloyd nods his head and starts to film from his camera. Ganondorf proceeds to give the camera a shy smile. He glances around with sparkling eyes. "Oh my gosh..." he whispers as he holds his hands to his cheeks. His face is turning bright red. "Am I blushing?"  
"Oh my Yin!" Lloyd wheezes as Mario and Cappy cackle with laughter. "I dare you to make out with that _doorknob _over there!" He points back at the door, and with a completely obligating nod, Ganondorf struts over towards the door. He crouches down on the ground and arches his back in such a way that Link's starting to laugh, too.  
"Say 'this one's for my daddy'!" Lloyd can barely breathe. You have to take the phone off Lloyd so that you can keep filming.  
"This one's for my daddy!" he repeats in a rather fluctant tone. The rest of you wheeze with laughter as he proceeds to spend the next twenty seconds smooching the doorknob of the door all of you'd just come through. He then turns back to the camera, does a catwalk towards you and blows a kiss. "Hit me up, Garmadon."  
By now, the rest of you are on the floor.  
Kylee and Corky fly out from his head and land next to you. Both of them cackle.  
The poor man doesn't even know what he's just done.  
Mario, who's still got a wide grin on his face, points at a red platform. _"That-a _way..." he murmurs.

**\- - -**

You find yourself standing in one corner of a relatively large cavern. There's all sorts of stuff lying around. Piles of rubbish teeter and tower over all of you. A skateboard that's been snapped in half lies by a staircase leading up to a ledge that's about as tall as three Gerudos stacked up on top of each other. There's also another platform adjacent to this ledge, this time with fake turf stuck to it. A hollow crystal ball on a stone pedestal is fixed to the centre. You can see a light blue sparkle inside. Mario points up at it with wide eyes.  
"There it is!" he exclaims. He bends his knees, and with a single jump, he lands on the ledge. He grins and waves at the rest of you.  
"They don't call you Jumpman for nothing, eh?" Lloyd grins.  
"It's in our family!" he beams back. With another effortless leap over to the pedestal, he picks up the crystal ball and turns back towards the rest of you. "Duck!" The rest of you dive in alternating directions as Mario hurls the ball down at the floor. It shatters. Cappy floats down and grabs the key without a word.  
"Okay...next stop?"  
"The underground cavern," Mario tells him.

You take another elevator down to a lower floor. There's a lake with a Dorrie swimming peacefully around an island in the middle. The eight of you proceed down the dirt path leading to the lake. Cappy seems to notice something first.  
"There's a white key up there," he decides upon pointing ahead.  
"We'll need someone who's strong to hold down a switch elsewhere," Mario decides as he points over to the shore to the left of the lake. You can see a gate there, and behind it, a brown key. "Who's strong enough?" Link steps forwards. Ganondorf shoves him to the side.  
"Stand aside, you runt!" he hisses. He's about to storm ahead, when Lloyd decides to open his mouth.  
"Says the man who's shorter than his daughters."  
Quite a few people burst into laughter at Link's remark.  
"Is your aim just to be an asshole today?" Corky asks Ganondorf. "Because you're sure as hell _succeedin'!"_  
"He's just jealous the rest of you get laid," Kylee adds on. "Who's going to get what keys?"  
"I'll get the one on the island," Link offers.  
"I'll get the one behind the gate," Lloyd adds on. "You mind standing on the switch, Ganondorf?"  
"Perhaps _you _should," Ganondorf sneers at him.  
"Uh..._I _don't weigh a hundred and ten," he protests. "You said it yourself. You're the only one..." Ganondorf gives Lloyd a venomous glare that makes everyone else stop and cling onto Lloyd's choice of wording. _"Strong _enough to hold down the switch." Lloyd nods his head at the speed of a snail. "Strong...you're _really _strong..."  
"Stupid _boy," _he snaps, pushing past him and stomping towards the water. He throws his cape to the bank of the lake before tearing off his shirt and tossing it in the same direction. With his bare, tattooed back on display for the rest of you to see, he proceeds to stride down the submerged path like the show-off he is. You slowly inch your way towards the clothing he's thrown off before picking it up and tossing it in after him. The others have to clench their stomachs to stop themselves from laughing. Lloyd's red in the face, Mario's buried his face in his hands, Kylee has to run back up the path and from the way Cappy and Corky are both wheezing, it sounds like a kettle's gone off.  
"Your clothes threw themselves into the lake," you call out after Ganondorf with a sweet smile. He spins around, a scowl spread across his face. The others can't hold it in anymore. All of them howl with laughter. Lloyd, who's toppled over with laughter, pounds the ground with his fist. Tears roll down Kylee's cheeks.  
"You're _pushing _it," he hisses at you. "Now come and help me get this bloody key!"  
"Coming..." Lloyd says with a weak smile.  
"I'll go and get that other key up there," Link tells Mario.  
"You've got to swim up to the Dorrie and climb onto her head," he explains to him. "She'll swim in whatever direction you're facing while you're up there."

It takes some time for them to come back, but eventually, Lloyd and Link come back with two more keys than they had beforehand. Mario and Kylee, who are both sitting down on the bank of the lake, stand up.  
"Can you use Spinjitzu across the lakes?" Kylee asks the Green Ninja.  
"Think so," he responds.  
_"Can't do it through those tunnels," _she murmurs to him in a low voice that you can barely hear. He hides a smile.  
"What's Ganondorf doing out there?" Mario frowns. "We're finished in here." You stare out at the lake, where he's standing near the left bank with his hands hovering over the water. The beautiful blue and white Dorrie is chirping a lot more than they usually do. You've seen plenty of Dorries around Isle Delfino...and none of them chirped as much as this one is now.  
"The poor thing's in distress," you declare. "Why else would it be _chirping _like that?"  
"Probably because it realised it was swimming in the same body of water as _that _jerk-off," Lloyd whispers with a grin on his face.  
"We've got to go," Corky assures you. "There's two keys left...right?"  
"How are we going to get through this Hazy Maze?" you frown.  
"Hmm..." Mario murmurs to himself. He looks back up at the rest of you. "Well...Ganondorf is tall enough that the gas isn't at his height. If he carries me through, then I'll show him where each key is."  
"More waiting?" you frown. "I don't _want _to wait!"  
"[Y/N]," Lloyd warns you, "it's kethanol gas. That stuff killed Morro forty years ago!"  
"What does Morro have to do with all of this?"  
"It was _lucky _that Kylee and I woke _up!" _You're about to argue, but Ganondorf stops in front of you, crouches down to your height and places a hand on your shoulder.  
"Princess [Y/N]," he decides, "Are you _worried _for my safety?"There's a wide smirk on his face. You scowl at him as he follows Mario back towards the door at the top of the path.  
"Dunno why you'd wanna go in there," Kylee admits. "That place stinks worse than a_ sewer!"_  
And so, that's how you wind up by the Black Hole with Corky and Lloyd as everyone else follows Mario and Ganondorf.

**\- - -**

You lie on your back and stare up at the ceiling. Bare echoes of laughter, shouting and giggles fill the air around you. Fun, they're all having. Fun without _you._  
"The only thing toxic around here," you announce without a care in the world, "is their attitude."  
Corky stifles a laugh.  
"We're only trying to protect you," Lloyd frowns at you.  
"Who said I wanted _any _of your protection?" you sneer.  
"You would've been dead _long _ago if we didn't protect you the way we do."  
"Whatever makes you happy, Lloyd." You wrap your arms around your knees and stare down at the gate-like structure. "Whatever makes you happy..." You think it's over, but a sigh escapes his lips. It's loud enough for you to hear it, but subtle enough for you to hear the hidden cuss word beneath it.  
"You don't _get _it, _do _you? You're not ready to do this sort of work."  
"Says the man who got knocked out by a freaking _fossil _back in the Arbiter's Grounds."  
"We aren't _in _the Arbiter's Grounds, _are _we?!"  
"Hey," Corky snaps at the two of you. "Why don't you two do something _useful _for once?" Lloyd huffs and turns away from you.  
"Yeah. _Real _mature, Lloyd-"  
_"Useful, _[Y/N]!"  
You shut your eyes and curl up by the wall. It's getting much colder in here...perhaps the last embers of warmth are leaving this place...

**\- - -**

_You sit cross-legged on your balcony as you stare out at the stars. There's all kinds. Big ones. Small ones. Red, blue and purple. Ones that shine...ones that sparkle._  
Mama would have loved them...  
"Princess [Y/N]..." comes a strange voice from behind you. "Are you alright?" You spin around. There's a **really **tall man standing there. He's dressed in deep blue armour and wears a dark red cape with gold patterns on it. There's a strange look in his golden eyes.  
Sadness.  
"Who are you?" you whisper to him. "And what happened to my mama?" The man takes a seat on the wooden floor and crosses his legs. He has to use one arm to support his weight.  
"Your mama has gone to the mountain," he answers you. You continue to stare at him.  
"Why do you have **girl **hair?"  
A grin creeps across his face.  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm seven." You hold up seven fingers so he can see them.  
"Well, Princess." He holds out his hand. "My name is Ganondorf."  
"Ganondorf..?" You tilt your head to the side and take slow, careful steps over to him. You politely shake his hand. "Your name's almost as funny as your hair, mister!"  
"I've been told," he decides in a low voice. You stay quiet.  
You're really tired.  
"Is Mama going to wake me up in the morning?" you whisper to him. He nods his head.  
"Yes."  
He's lying.  
"What's your nickname?"  
"You ask a lot of questions, [Y/N]."  
"Do Sindaco and Cavaliere know you're here, 'You ask a lot of questions, [Y/N]'?"  
Again, he smiles.  
You watch as he stands up. "You'd better go to sleep," he tells you. "Your mama will want to wake you in the morning...and I don't think she'll like having to wake up a grumpy little monkey." You giggle.  
"I don't wanna sleep!" You turn around and point outside so that he can see what you're doing. "I'm looking at the stars! Sindaco said Mama's in the stars now..." Your head rotates back towards him.  
But he's gone. Vanished. Disappeared without a trace.

**\- - -**

"Have a nice nap, Princess?" someone mutters over your head. You groan and turn to the side.  
"Piss off," you mumble. The someone in particular grabs your wrist and yanks you up in the air. You can't help but to scream.  
"Holy _shit!" _you yell. Your eyes are wide open now. Standing there is Ganondorf. "I had a dream about you."  
_"That's _nice, sweetheart." He lets go of you, and you fall flat on your bottom. "We're not going to wait for you." You peer over the side at the Black Hole. The others are all crouched over it and are turning the locks with the keys, one by one. Every so often, somebody will swap places with another.  
"Ooh!" Kylee shouts. "This one unlocked!"  
"Stay there," Lloyd tells her. "Link, you swap with me."  
"Mine still won't unlock," Cappy sighs.  
"Why don't you swap with Mario?" Corky suggests.  
You stand back up and rub your backside. "That _hurt, _asshole," you mumble under your breath.  
"Why don't you keep your mouth shut, sweetheart?"  
"If you call me that _one _more time, I'm gonna-"  
"Got it!" Lloyd shouts. Cappy and Mario swap over, and much to their surprise, their new locks unlock. It leaves Corky and Link, who quickly change their spots. Link shoves the key into the lock and turns it. Corky's about to fly towards the final lock...but then the walls begin to shake. There's a low rumble in the air that sends you falling back to the ground. Corky yelps and throws her hands in the air.  
"What the fuck was _that?!"_  
The key slips out of Corky's hand and sails through the air.  
_"No!"_ Lloyd's eyes are wide and his eyebrows are upturned.  
Link dives for the key with outstretched hands...but it falls straight through the holes of the mesh.  
"Well...there goes an hour of our time," you mutter.  
"I'm so sorry..." Corky whispers as she buries her face into her hands. "I didn't mean to drop it!"  
"Can't you even hold a bloody _key _right?!" Ganondorf stomps down towards her, and she lets out another yelp. "Now we're going to have to find _another _way in, you stupid bitch-"  
"And what do _you _twerps think you're doing in here?!"  
The growly voice is enough to send shivers running down your spine.  
_Bowser._


	70. Chapter Sixty-Nine || Reddit Would Like To Know Your Location

You all turn around to see the King of the Koopas standing by the door leading back to the well. He's carrying an iron hammer with a strange design over his shoulder. The weapon looks as if it could kill someone in just half a hit.  
"So," he scowls at all of you. "Is anyone gonna answer me?!"  
"Do you want a good answer or the truth?" Lloyd asks him.  
"The _truth, _dipshit!" Bowser swings the hammer so that it's pointing at the Green Ninja. "And if it's not good enough, _you're _first!" Lloyd holds up his hands and begins to back away. Bowser starts to follow him with a scowl on his face.  
"We're trying to rescue your son! You know...the one who got sealed in here with the Koopa's Amber?!"  
"Sealed in here?" Bowser frowns. He sighs and lifts his hammer back over his shoulder. "So she was _right..."_  
_"Who _was right?" Cappy asks him. He's met with a concerned stare.  
"Rumi," he answers. "Rumi told me where you were all going." This time, Lloyd's the one to be angry. He stares at the ground in contempt.  
"Of _course _she did..."  
"Hey, she was just lookin' _out _for ya'!"  
"I'm not falling for _that _one again," he retorts. "Harumi might be all sweet and innocent to the rest of you, but she's a traitor to Ninjago and its people!"  
"That doesn't matter," Bowser decides. "We have five hours to get Ludwig and get outta here. I don't know why the hell that stupid thing's in here, but I'll be having a word to my parents about it when I get home!" And with that, he steps over to the gate with his hammer in his hands. "Stand back, pipsqueaks!" Link, Mario, Cappy, Corky and Kylee all do as he says, as does Lloyd. Bowser raises the hammer over his head and smacks it down on the metal.  
The gate shatters into pieces and falls into the abyss of the Black Hole.  
"Dunno why you didn't think of smashing it," he tells the rest of you in a nonchalant tone.  
"Uh...not all of us are strong enough to make metal shatter like freaking _glass," _Kylee retorts.  
"Didn't _say _you were!"  
"You didn't say we _weren't!"_  
Mario points at the glowing light that's appeared over the hole.  
"It's a Pull Star!" he shouts.

All of you begin to crowd around the Pull Star. Mario's almost jumping with excitement at it. The rest of you stare at it with curiosity. It's a shiny shade of azure blue, with a translucent force field around it. Mario stares down at the bracer on his arm.  
"I remember when Rosalina gave me one of these a few years ago..." he smiles.  
"Did you just say Rosalina?" Lloyd demands. "Isn't she like the Yin of the Mushroom Kingdom or something?"  
"Yes." Mario pauses for a moment before he grins at Lloyd. "Watch me!"  
And with that, Mario leaps right down into the hole.  
"Holy shit!" Corky shouts as Mario plummets down. "Are you _insane?!"_  
Before Mario disappears, you see a glowing, blue string of light materialise from the bottom of the Pull Star.  
You all peer over to stare at the plumber. He isn't falling any more.  
He's hovering in the air.  
The other end of the string is attached to the bracer around his wrist.  
"How do you _do _that?!" Lloyd shouts.  
"You've got to grab the Pull Star!" he yells back. "And then you can hold on or fly back up!" Lloyd nods his head and then jumps.  
And another string attaches.  
"Come on!" Mario yells. "We need more people!"  
And so Link jumps over into the Black Hole.  
You notice that the Pull Star is beginning to turn green.  
"More!" Lloyd hollers.  
"Yeet!" Kylee roars as she hurls her body over the edge. Two more strings materialise. The glow is brighter and a yellow hue now.  
"Are you four _idiots?" _Bowser demands. "It's a bottomless pit!"  
Ganondorf's the next to jump over the edge.  
"They're _hopeless, _mate," Corky retorts as she flies into your circlet. "Tell the demolishers to do it tomorrow _instead." _Bowser lets out a sigh and steps back.  
_"Okay," _he mumbles. _"Sheesh."_  
He grabs you by the wrist and leaps down into the hole.  
Your stomach hits the roof of your mouth as you sail in the air. You're too petrified to scream.  
You can't even breathe.  
Your arm jerks, and you stop moving.  
There's a glowing blue string wrapped around your wrist.  
And the Pull Star above you is now bright red.  
All of the strings snap and twang like guitar strings, leaving you all carelessly to fall through the air.  
_"Argh!"_

Thanks to Bowser, you don't smack onto the cold, hard ground. In fact, apart from an ache in your shoulder and a heart attack from falling so far down, you're pretty much fine.  
The others? Not so much?  
Lloyd picks himself up from the ground and grabs his elbow. There's blood running down his lip, which he's busted open landing against a rock. Mario struggles to pull Kylee out from the white rapids spewing from a large, iron pipe with bars all across it, while Link helps Ganondorf stand up. The former's sporting a black eye and a bleeding left nostril, while the latter's got a nasty bruise on his leg. Corky and Cappy are both flying in the air in a somewhat hazed state, bumping into each other and the walls.  
_"Thanks, _jack-ass," Kylee mutters to Bowser. She takes her sopping blue locks in her hands and wrings them out.  
"We need to stop fighting..." Cappy whispers, bumping into Mario's shoulder and crashing into another wall. Corky shakes her head like a dog ridding its body of water before turning to the rest of you.  
"Are we still in the Hazy Maze Cave?" she asks the rest of you. Bowser shakes his head and stands up before pointing at the strange layout of this place. It appears to take on the form of an abandoned sewer...except the water isn't filthy, or frank for that matter.  
"I think this was an old underground water park back when my parents were kids." He stares down at the river and scratches his head. "My grandpa shut the place down because some kids died on some river rapids ride thing..." Link squints down the river before raising his hand and pointing at it.  
"There's more Pull Stars," he declares.  
"Looks like we'll have to use 'em to get across," Lloyd tells him. "Good find, buddy."  
_"Let's _go one at a time," Mario advises with a cheesy grin. The three laugh, along with Cappy, Corky and Kylee.  
"Immature," Ganondorf mutters under his breath. Bowser hums in agreement. The Gerudo immediately snaps his head in the Koopa's direction. "You are _just _as immature as them...if not even _more-"  
"Okay," _you decide in a high voice. "Who's going to carry Bowser across?"  
But all the others are already swinging across like monkeys.  
"Uh..." Bowser squeezes his other arm and gives you a nervous grin. "I can walk you through if you'd like."  
"But you said-"  
"Have you _seen _the size of me?" he chuckles. "This river couldn't sweep me away if it _tried."_ He scoops you up in one hand and begins to walk towards the water.  
_But I want to use the Pull Star circlet! _you think bitterly.


	71. Chapter Seventy || The Hackergirl Strikes Back

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Hackergirl  
Motives: ???**

She sits before the computer, her aching legs resting in the soft sands. She'd found it in the wreckage of a strange mech she'd never seen before that had crashed near a remote village. According to the program that she'd developed during her spare time, the operating system of this computer is Windows 95. She's never heard of 'Windows' before. The only prominent operating systems run on computers worldwide are Borg Industries OS and GaddOS, the former of which she is running herself.  
"Windows..." she murmurs.  
"Hey..." groans the girl she'd found inside the wreckage. The Hackergirl watches her struggle to free herself from the tight ropes bound around her arms and legs. Her white blouse is dirty, her pink cardigan has a tear in it and her black leggings are caked with blood, a result of the injuries she'd sustained.  
"What?"  
"Where am I...and who the hell are _you?" _Hackergirl had woken her up to make sure she was alive. She'd seen it on her wrist...the strange bracer with a screen. Yes, she'd accompanied the twins here. The blue haired twin who'd landed in the Sea of Sand...and the pink haired twin who'd landed in Tostarena. And she knows there's others here. About five or six more. It doesn't matter, really. But she thought adding some fictional characters to the mix would throw the Ninjagians off their trail...make them question reality a bit. _"Oi_. That's mine!"  
The Hackergirl stands up.  
"You own this?"  
"Don't break it. I've got important shit on there."  
Hackergirl removes her helmet and begins to step forwards through the sand. She watches as the girl's eyes widen. Yes...the girl seems to recognise her. And very well, for that matter.  
She can't have that.  
Hackergirl opens her laptop and sits in the sand, typing away at the keyboard like a student who's procrastinated on their assessment and therefore has to finish it all in one night or they'll fail the assessment, therefore the whole course, therefore their whole school report, therefore their whole lives-  
"Era? Twilight. Realm? Sunshine. Kingdom? Hyrule. Province? Eldin. Town? Kakariko. Memories? Wiped."  
"Hotel? Trivago."  
"Shut up, or I'll just kill you_ instead."_  
"Righty-_o_, then."  
The Ninjagian finishes what she's typing on the keyboard before glancing back up at the girl from the other Universe. She's too pre-occupied with the wounds in her feet.  
_She doesn't know what's about to happen._  
Hackergirl hits the 'Enter' key, and the girl disappears into a flurry of pixels. So does the scattered, jumbled pieces of her mech. And so does that strange computer.  
She fixes her helmet back to her head.  
The Overlord's watching her. She can't just have it so she does everything her way.  
Giving that girl amnesia was for both of their own goods.  
Hopefully, it's temporary.


	72. Chapter Seventy-One || Press 'F' To Pay Respects

**Time: ???  
Location: Beneath the Hazy Maze Cave, The Koopa Kingdom  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The air is getting colder still in your lungs. You have no idea what's ahead...or if Bowser's even okay. The water that splashes against your legs pierces through your trousers and nips at your skin like ice-cold needles being plunged into your veins. If it wasn't for Cappy and Corky flying through the air, you doubt you'd even be able to see a thing in here.  
Still, the danger doesn't phase Link, Lloyd or Mario.  
They're having fun. You can tell by the way they laugh and cheer and encourage each other to keep going. Kylee's just a _tad _scared, but she's still having fun. Not as much, but still a lot. Ganondorf isn't scared at all, but you can tell he isn't enjoying what he's doing. It's like he's being forced into navigating this dungeon.  
There's a terrible gleam in his eyes.  
"So..." you start to tell Bowser in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Did you have any friends growing up?"  
"Well...does my little sister count?"  
"Any friends _outside _of family?"  
"...no. Sorry, Princess."  
"That's okay." Again, Bowser remains quiet. He's concentrated on what he's doing. His eyebrows, slightly lowered over his eyes in attention. He's watching what's happening ahead. "What's your favourite food?"  
"I really like beesting cakes," he admits. _"Nobody_ makes 'em like Peach." Ganondorf frowns at him.  
"I'm sorry..._beesting _cakes?"  
_"Y'know..._like honey and cream?"  
"Where does the beesting fit _in?"  
"Uh..._it's just called that because bees make honey...and they also sting?" Bowser shakes his head. "I dunno. I'll ask Peach if she could make one for whoever's birthday's coming up next."  
"That would be mine."  
"You _celebrate _your birthday?"  
"Don't tempt me to come over there and smack your face."  
You're getting fed up of the constant bickering everyone's partaking in. If it isn't one person, then it's always another. It doesn't matter what the topic is, or who's taking part in it, a fight is a fight and these people _just _won't stop-  
"Hey!" you snap. "Stop _fighting_, alright?!"  
They don't speak another word to one another, instead resorting to petty glares and mumbling under their breaths.  
You've never wanted to go home more than ever.  
Sindaco may be strict, but he's not argumentative. Stubborn would be the word you're looking for with him.  
_Sindaco...you can't believe he did such a thing._  
The facts regarding the current state of Isle Delfino are broken at best. All you know is that Sindaco's in charge now...and you can't come back.  
_Is he working for the Overlord?_  
You wish that you'd be told truth for once around here. The whole truth, instead of sugarcoating and lies.  
Bowser sets you down on a ledge. Everyone else is standing there, looking equally thrilled at what they've just done. Weak grins, eyes filled with amazement...they've just broken the laws of gravity.  
You couldn't even _bend _it.

By the time Bowser clambers out of the water, you find yourselves looking around. It looks like the cavern you're now in is huge. It's much warmer now...but how? It was much colder up in the Hazy Maze Cave.  
How far did you fall?  
"Know anything else about this place?" Lloyd asks Bowser. He shakes his head.  
"Can't say I do."  
"How far down are we?" you ask. Kylee lifts up her mechanical arm and consults the screen.  
"Says we're two hundred metres below sea level." Lloyd raises an eyebrow.  
"Two hundred _below? _That's _pretty _deep considering the lowest elevation of his kingdom is a hundred metres _above..."_  
"That volcano don't look too small now..." Corky murmurs beneath her breath.  
_"Hey," _Cappy hisses. "Can you guys _hear _that?" You strain to hear whatever Cappy's hearing.  
"Hmm..." Bowser glances up at the ceiling. "Looks like it's coming from overhead."  
_"Don't _tell me it's five o'clock..." Kylee groans. She buries her face in her hands and lets out a scream.  
"No, no..." Lloyd assures her with a pat on the back. "It's only two."  
_"Two?!" _Mario's jaw drops right down. "How long were we _out _for?!" Everyone sounds nervous.  
"Hey," you decide. "We'll get out of here. Even if it means we have to dig our way free."  
"Yeah..." Kylee scoffs as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm sure demolishing the entrance wouldn't collapse the _entire _cave-"  
_"Watch out!"_  
Before you have time to react, Link throws himself in front of you, shielding you from a vivid flash of purple light.

Link is now lying on the ground, curled up into a ball. He isn't moving one bit. He looks an awful lot paler than before.  
"What was that?!" Bowser shouts.  
"An Oni," Lloyd murmurs. He draws out his blade and points it before the faun-like creature standing in the arena-like cavern. "Leave us at _once." _The Oni, its vicious violet eyes gleaming with discontent. It opens its mouth in order to sneer something to Mario, who's staring at it in complete and utter fear.  
_"The Overlord extends his deepest condolences to you, plumber boy."_  
"Wh-wh-_what?" _Mario's teeth chatter as he shoves his hands against the Oni in order to push him away.  
_"Your brother is gone."_  
With a swift raise of his hammer, Bowser storms towards the vile demon.  
"Tell me where Green 'Stache is or you'll be getting it!" he roars.  
_"He...is no longer the one you call Luigi-"_  
"Oh, shut the fuck _up!" _And with that, Bowser launches himself into the air, the hammer raised over his head. You're quick to look away, but it doesn't matter. The sickening crunch is enough to make you scream in fear.  
"Hey..." Lloyd whispers to you as he pats your back. "It's okay. It won't hurt us anymore."  
"But-but-but!" You can barely make coherent sentences. You don't want to see it.  
"It's not even here anymore," Bowser mutters. "It just went 'ka-poof'."  
"That doesn't mean she isn't frightened," Corky snaps at him. She flies out of your circlet and lifts up your chin. Her tone is quieter...softer when she addresses you. "[Y/N]...do you need to take a break for a while?" Corky is becoming a blur as you hang your head down in shame.  
"I'm sorry," you whisper. "I...can't do this anymore."  
"Stay with Link," Ganondorf orders you. "We'll find the Koopa boy and get out of here." And with that, he leads the group ahead. Bowser looks rather guilty and Mario's speechless. Lloyd and Cappy are whispering to each other. Kylee crouches down in front of you and puts a hand on your shoulder.  
"Hey...it's okay. If you need to talk about it, I can stay here."  
"Kylee...I don't think I can live another day like this. I'm too..._weak." _Kylee opens her mouth to say something, but she's cut off by Ganondorf.  
"Come on, wench. Don't make us wait."  
"It's okay," Corky assures her while throwing a glare in Ganondorf's direction. "I'll look out for [Y/N]."

You pick up stones from by your side and toss them into the river. The roar of the rapids drown out any chances for you to hear the individual splashes of each rock. Again, it's warm. Corky floats over Link's body and places a hand on his shoulder before gently shaking him awake.  
"Hey..." she whispers to him. "Are you 'right there?"  
_"Argh!"  
_Link, whose eyes are wide with fear, jolts upright and clutches his chest. He's panting, almost as if he's been running away from something.  
"It's okay," you whisper to him. "You're alright." He redirects his attention your way. He's awfully quiet...  
"I saw my little sister," he whispers.  
"Sister?"  
"Her name was Aryll." Link glances away and looks down at the ground in disappointment. "I didn't protect her...I couldn't _save _her..."  
And with that, he just slumps into your arms.  
You're quiet as you hold him close. Every broken breath he takes is accompanied by choked sobs. Link hadn't usually come across as a very emotional person during the couple of weeks you've known these people...but for [arguably] the most stoic and cool-headed man in the entire group to show such despair...such _anguish_...  
It's _unbelievable.  
_"Do you want to talk about it, Link?" you whisper to the knight. He half-heartedly shakes his head and continues to lie there in silence.  
"There's a long road ahead of us," Corky sighs. She stares over to the tunnel that the others had walked through while placing a hand on your shoulder. "So much we'll have to work on..." She turns to face you, and you do the same. "You know...they didn't choose ya' for _nothin'."_  
"Then _why _did they choose me?" you murmur. "What makes me more special than any of you to defeat him?" Corky returns her stare towards the tunnel.  
"It's not what you know. It's what you've _come _from."  
She freezes, almost as if she's seen a ghost.  
"What?" you ask her.  
She doesn't move.  
"Corky?" Link looks up, his eyes red and puffy from crying.  
"What's the matter?"  
Corky raises a trembling hand towards the tunnel.  
And floating in the air there, with a devious grin on its face and its tongue lolled out of its mouth, is a Boo.

The three of you stare at the Boo from afar. Its beady eyes dart from side to side.  
It definitely hasn't seen you or Link yet.  
Corky gulps and hides behind the two of you. "Yikes!" she hisses. "Boos!"  
"Let's hope it's the only one," you murmur as you pick up another rock. It's a relatively large one...it'll be hard to miss the Boo. You draw your arm back and lob the rock at it.  
It smacks the wall next to him.  
The Boo shrieks and begins to float towards the rock to investigate. Link's quick to grab your hand and bolt along with you towards the tunnel. Every step the two of you take is silent. It _has _to be...  
...or else the Boo will find you.  
Eventually, the two of you are far enough inside the caves that it's safe to make noise when you step again. Corky rests inside your circlet; you can feel it shaking slightly on your head. You find yourself glancing back every so often...waiting for the Boo to be face-to-face with you all of a sudden.  
All the more reason for you to want to go home.  
"Maybe they've found him," you whisper to Link.  
"Stay close," he murmurs back, drawing his sword and proceeding down the path with caution.  
Somewhere in the near distance, Lloyd screams. Most likely in surprise.  
"We can't go any slower," Corky whispers. The two of you nod your heads and pick up your pace as fast as you go. At this point, you don't care how loud you're running.  
Lloyd might be in danger, and that's all that matters.

Eventually, you find Bowser, Mario, Ganondorf and Kylee all standing around what you initially think is a dead end. But when you see the hollow, plastic tube built into the wall, you find that they're staring at the top of a slide.  
"Lloyd just fell down," Bowser tells you. Kylee snorts and Ganondorf shakes his head at Bowser's statement.  
"Yeah...he just _fell _down," the former repeats in a taunting manner.  
"We sent Cappy down first to take a look and see if it was safe," Mario tells you. "But he hasn't come back yet."  
"And _this _big chode decided to push Lloyd down the slide," Kylee adds on.  
"Hmm..." Corky stares down at the slide. "Looks kinda _old."_  
"No _shit," _Bowser jeers at her with bared teeth. "Why don't you go down there and save your little _boyfriend?"_  
"Cappy? _Pfft-"_  
"Hey!" you hear the faint voice of Lloyd echoing. "You guys _have _to check this out!"  
"What's down there?"  
"Come and see!"  
Bowser takes a seat against the wall. "I'll stay 'ere," he decides. "I'm too big to fit through. You guys shout if you need help."  
"Stay here with him, Kylee," Corky advises. "I don't think that _anyone _should be left alone here."  
"'Kay," Kylee responds. She takes a seat next to Bowser and waves to the rest of you.  
"Let's go!" Mario shouts with glee as he dives headfirst into the slide. Ganondorf smirks upon turning to face Link, who's peering into the hole.  
"Ladies first," he tells him.  
"Age before beauty," Link assures back.  
"No pain, no gain."  
_"What _pain?"  
Ganondorf shoves him into the slide, and you hear a rather anguished 'Hyah' as Link plummets down like a bobsled at the Olympics.  
"Press 'F' to pay respects," Kylee whispers.  
"Can you go first?" you ask Ganondorf.  
"Why?"  
"I think I'd break my spine if I cushioned your fall."  
"Fair enough, Princess." And with that, the Gerudo jumps in after poor Link. Corky flies back into your circlet. You're about to jump down, but Bowser grabs your arm.  
"What?" you ask him.  
"Thank you. Thank you for going this far to save my son."  
You nod your head and jump down into the slide.


	73. Chapter Seventy-Two || Attempt #66642069 at getting Memeulous to shout out my shitty fanfiction

Thanks to the clothes you're wearing, there's less friction on the slide than there'd be if you were in shorts and a tank top, like you usually are in Isle Delfinian weather. However, this means you're going terribly fast.  
Fast to the point that you've caught up to Ganondorf.  
"Holy shit!" Corky yells. She flies out of your circlet and proceeds to pull at your hand in order to slow you down.  
But her efforts are futile.  
By now, the three of you have caught up to Link.  
"How far does this fucking thing even go _down?!" _Corky shrieks.  
"Mother of Din..." Ganondorf cusses as he points down at the slide's exit, "there's your answer!"  
Of _course _it has to be a fiery pit of lava, death and dumbass decisions.  
You clench your eyes shut. You're prepared to be met with such a fate, yet...you aren't at the same time.  
"Hold _on!"_  
You're prepared to plummet to your death.  
_Just take me already, _you think bitterly. _Then maybe I'll be able to join my mother-  
"Got _you!"

Lloyd helps you up onto the ledge. The others are pulling themselves up. Each and every person there has a facial expression that mirrors the casual heart attack you've just had. Ganondorf, in addition, is shaking like a leaf.  
"Not...not _today, _Hylia..." he mutters. You're quick to pull up Link and Mario while Cappy, Corky and Lloyd help Ganondorf up onto solid ground.  
"Mama _Mia..." _Mario murmurs to himself as he wipes his forehead with his cap.  
"Hey!" Cappy snaps. "I have to _be _in that!"  
"You can chill with me..." Lloyd puffs as he clutches the wall in an attempt to catch his breath.  
"Like _your _sweaty ninja hood is any better-"  
"What is it with men and _fighting _all the time?" Corky whispers to you.  
"I dunno," you respond in an equal volume.  
"So..." Mario starts with a smirk on his face. "Cappy."  
"What?"  
"What was with Bowser calling you Corky's _boyfriend?"_  
The three heroes burst into fits of laughter as Cappy frowns at Mario. You can see a pink tinge beneath his eyes.  
"What?!" Lloyd wheezes. There's tears coming out of his eyes. "Cappy and_ Corky?"_  
"I'd _never!" _Cappy protests. "She's rude and she's _too _stubborn!"  
"I prefer the term _'strong-willed'_, mate," Corky assures him with a pat on the back.  
"Yes..." Ganondorf agrees as he brings a hand to his chin. "Corky here's _quite _the insolent young lady."  
"Young? _Young?! _I'm older than _[Y/N]!"_  
"Yeah..." Cappy adds on. "She's _old. Really _old."  
"I'm not _that _old, you twat."  
"You're even older than _me!"_  
"Excuse _me, _Mr _'I've_ Been A Bonneter For A Good Twelve_Years'."_  
"Well, I beg your _pardon, _Miss 'I've Been A Bonneter For _Eleven_ Whole Years'!"  
"Nah..." you tell Corky. "Women fight _just _as much."  
"Let's just find this kid and get outta here," she mumbles under her breath, flying into your circlet and staying put for some time after that.

**\- - -**

Link and Lloyd lead the way, with the latter holding up a hand glowing with green embers. Mario and Cappy follow close behind. You and Ganondorf are a bit behind them.  
"So..." you sigh. "Three hours until we get caved in."  
_"Less _than three hours." He takes a brass pocket watch out of his pocket and opens the lid. "I'll say...it's two-twenty." You watch him pocket it and proceed to walk ahead.  
"Ganondorf..." you sigh. He ignores you. "Ganondorf!"  
"What?"  
"What if we're trapped in here?"  
"Would they do such a thing with their king trapped inside?" You think for a moment.  
"Well...Bowser doesn't even seem like he was _aware _his parents forced this Ludwig kid to hide in here with the Koopa's Amber. Who knows what else is going on around here? I mean, I'm getting bad feelings about a _lot _of people lately-"  
He presses a finger against your lip in order to shut you up.  
"Sweetheart." You scowl at the name as he crouches down to your height. _"Sweetheart." _He starts to lean in rather close, close to the point where his mouth is practically against your ear and your necks are touching together. "You aren't going to die. Stop acting like you're going to die."  
You knee him in the stomach before storming off towards the others in an effort to ignore him.  
You find that Lloyd and Link have stopped in front of two large doors.

"Hmm...looks old." Lloyd presses the palm of his hand against the doors. "Feels old, too. And kinda _damp. _I'm..._not _gonna be able to burn it."  
"What's the matter?" Ganondorf demands. "Why have we stopped?"  
"It's locked," Link responds.  
Ganondorf shoves the two to the side before raising his leg and booting the door in. The two doors snap and fall to the ground. You squint into the room.  
It's completely empty, save for a Pull Star.  
"Hmm..." Mario scratches at his head in thought. "I wonder why there'd be a Pull Star in there if there isn't even enough space for it." Link raises his left hand and proceeds to latch onto the Pull Star.  
"What'cha doing there, bud?" Lloyd asks.  
"Maybe it'll do something if more of us attach to it," he offers.  
"Allow me," you say with a grin on your face. You hold up your hand towards the Pull Star before clenching your hand in front of it like you'd seen the others do.  
"Don't be stupid," Lloyd frowns. "There's nothing _in _here."  
"We'd better go and look elsewhere," Mario decides. Ganondorf latches onto the Pull Star.  
"Hey..." Link tells the rest of you. "I'm trying to let go but I can't."  
"What?" You unclench your fist, but the string in-between the bracer and the Pull Star has a stronger bond than superglue.  
"I...can't free myself!" Ganondorf yells.  
"Don't latch on!" Mario warns Lloyd. The Green Ninja takes off his bracer and puts it onto the floor in front of him. The Pull Star turns a vivid shade of red and begins to reel the three of you in like a fisherman reeling in a big catch. The three of you lurch forwards into the wall.  
Much to everyone's surprise, it's hollow, and it leads to another room.


	74. Chapter Seventy-Three || He Need Some Milk

You plummet through the air of this new room. The interior strongly reminds you of the Bianco Hills Windmill...if the Bianco Hills Windmill was severely run-down and deprived of any care-  
_Smack!_  
Your nose stings as water shoots up your nostrils. In a quick manner, you lift your head out of the water in order to see what on Earth's going on. You, Link and Ganondorf all give each other nervous glances.  
"So...how do we get out?" you frown upon gazing up at the ceiling. There's a Ganondorf-shaped hole in the centre, and in the centre is the Pull Star that launched you into the wall. It seems so far up...even with your Pull Star bracers. Despite all of this, neither of them answer you.  
They're fixated on the giant, black shell in the centre of the room.  
You push yourself up off the ground. The water comes up to your ankles. It's enough to slow you down...but not enough to put you in any sort of danger. The ground beneath is covered with a thick cushion of vivid green moss. The stone brick walls have been infested by colonies upon colonies of black mold. You turn to face what they're facing.  
"Is that..." Ganondorf whispers.  
"Ludwig?" you finish. You begin to walk forwards. The shell appears to be shivering. "Hmm." As you step forwards, you hear the sounds of two swords unsheathing. You spin on your heel and stare at the two. Link with the Master Sword in hand, and Ganondorf with his strange blade of pure light, nod their heads and lean back, almost as if anticipating an immediate attack. You raise your hand and tap it gently.  
A flurry of scaly limbs shoots out from the five holes in the shell.  
You jump back and let out a yelp. "What the hell is _that?!" _you scream. The creature does not appear to be Ludwig at all. You remember seeing him a couple of times on the news around six years ago...and no. You don't remember him being the size of a house. You don't remember the purple glow in his normally dark eyes. This _monster _is too big and evil-looking to be Ludwig.  
...right?  
However, the unmistakable explosion of royal blue hair is enough to give it away.  
Ludwig's no longer the snarky Koopa who always gets into arguments on Chirp about being all prim and proper. He's no longer the composer...no longer the mad scientist that Cavaliere had told you about when you asked why Bowser's children were bad people back when you were younger.  
He's nothing more than a monster who can't speak coherent language.  
You can see a Pull Star embedded into each claw. All in all, there's ten.  
"What in Din's name _is _that?!" Ganondorf shouts.  
In response, Ludwig lets out an almighty roar worthy of being mentioned in a 4chan greentext copypasta about a fictional ogre that's been driven into the ground, and then you see it embedded in his forehead.  
The Koopa's Amber.  
A plan is already beginning to formulate in your head.  
"You two!" you shout. "Distract him!"  
"What are you going to do?" Link asks. You don't even know if you're right...if it's something else causing this sudden change of behaviour. But you decide to test your theory regardless.  
"I'm going to rip that thing out of his forehead!"

You watch as the two begin to wave their hands over their heads like idiots.  
"Hey!" Link hollers. "Over _here, _you big brute!"  
_"Kill...boy!" _Ludwig's fist slams down mere inches in front of the Hylian. You lift up your Pull Star bracer and clutch your hand at one of the Pull Stars. The characteristic ribbon materialises, and you pull your arm back in order to fly towards his hand. You clamber on, unbenownst to Ludwig, and as he raises his hands on his forehead, you draw your sword.  
You drive the edge of the blade into the spot between his forehead and the Koopa's Amber in hopes that it would break away...but it merely loosens.  
Ludwig screams in pain and swats you off his forehead.  
You land flat on your back and immediately stand up again. The Koopa is starting to approach you in a rather angry fashion. You're about to use your bracer again, but he curls his hand into a fist in order to hide the Pull Stars. That doesn't mean his other hand is safe, and before Ludwig knows it, Ganondorf is busy trying to hack away at the Koopa's Amber. It loosens even more, but not enough to be pulled free from his forehead. He's flung against a wall, where he crumples down to the ground. Ludwig takes in a deep breath and puffs out his chest. Smoke begins to billow from his nostrils.  
Link pushes you down to the ground before Ludwig can burn you to a crisp.  
You watch in awe as he stands up, unscathed for the most part, and utilises his Pull Star bracer in order to latch onto the Koopa. Link sails through the air and eventually clambers up Ludwig's arm. He raises the Master Sword, and smacks it in the widening gap between the forehead and the Koopa's Amber.  
But it's _still _hanging on by a thread.  
You raise your hand and latch onto another Pull Star. You leap towards his forehead and snatch the Koopa's Amber in your hands. With a sickening rip, it tears free. Ludwig screams in agony and proceeds to throw his claws at anything he can touch, including Link for that matter. He snatches the Koopa's Amber off you and is about to reattach it to his forehead, but he freezes on the spot.  
Mario, who's just jumped on his head, lands next to the two of you and watches as Ludwig topples face-first into the ground.  
He starts to shrink in size, down to the point he's about Ganondorf's height.  
"Hey!" you hear someone shout from above your head. You glance up at the hole. You can see the others peering down from it. Kylee's the source of the voice. "We found a staircase!"  
You give her a weak grin and turn to face the others.

Mario carefully helps Ludwig stand up. The Koopa's holding his head in pain. You can see blood running down the back of his neck where he'd been struck with the rock by Ganondorf. It's a wonder the poor man's still alive.  
"Mother of Rosalina..." he murmurs. "What on Earth _happened?" _Mario turns Ludwig to face him. You notice that he's exaggerating the way his lips move in order to get a few words across to him. "I was cursed? By _what?"_  
"The Koopa's Amber. It made you attack us."  
You can see his eyes widen at the very thought.  
"The Koopa's Amber?!" Ludwig glances down at the glowing orange stone in his hand. "Blasted _thing!" _He ditches the Koopa's Amber down at the ground. Mario dives to catch it, splashing Ludwig in the process.  
"You're lucky that we _saved _you, boy," Ganondorf hisses at him. But Ludwig can't hear him. He's facing the other direction and screaming at the top of his lungs about how he hates his sister and Bowser's 'trophy child'. While Mario stands back up and neatly tucks the Koopa's Amber into his pocket, the Gerudo crosses his arms and continues to frown at the Koopaling. "Is he _deaf _or something?"  
Mario nods his head quietly.  
"Yes."  
Ganondorf's eyes widen for a moment.  
Link turns back to you. "Are you alright, Princess?" he asks you softly. You look down at the gash in your hand. Blood is dripping from the wound.  
"I'd better go and see Mipha about this," you decide. He nods his head.

You decide to trudge through the water and tap Ludwig on the shoulder. He jolts at your touch before spinning around on the spot. There's a gleam in his little eyes upon seeing you there. He's sporting a rather sinister smirk.  
"So you're Princess [Y/N]?" he asks you. You nod your head.  
"Yeah."  
He's about to say something, but a rather large torse blocks your view of him. _"Come _on, boy..." Ganondorf mutters as he snatches Ludwig's hand. He lifts up his left arm. The Pull Star at the top of the strange well glows to life as he reaches up for it. Before you know it, Ganondorf and the Koopa are at the top, where Cappy and Corky are peering down at the rest of you. Kylee and Lloyd help the two out of the hole. Mario follows them close behind.  
"I'll get you out of here," Link promises you with a slight smile. You step back over to him. He's got a cut himself that runs down the side of his face. He looks terribly beaten from the day's events.  
"Thanks...for saving me," you tell him with a smile of your own. You're still finding it hard to look at his eyes...his beautiful blue eyes...  
You glance back up at the others. They're all watching you.  
He wraps an arm around your waist before holding his other hand up to the Pull Star. You watch as a line between his wrist and the Pull Star begins to illuminate the well around you. And with that, you can feel yourself being pulled right up to the others. Although you've had quite the fight down there...you can't help but to smile at how Link had deflected that blow in order to save you.  
Just as Link's about to let go of you, you give him a quick peck on the cheek. You can feel his skin warming up at your gesture. As you break away, you can see that he's practically glowing scarlet. Ludwig glances between the two of you.  
"Of _course _you go for the hot piece of _arse," _he mutters. Kylee and Corky wheeze at the remark. Mario and Cappy have a hearty chuckle. Even _Lloyd _smiles.  
But Ganondorf doesn't look _one _bit amused.  
"Let's get out of this stupid place before we're trapped in here," he mumbles under his breath.


	75. Chapter Seventy-Four || Modern Medicine For An Ancient Boi

You're all heading down another path, each with varying degrees of tiredness. Some people like Mario are just a bit quieter. Others, like Cappy for example, are practically asleep, as the 'just a bit quieter' people carry them in their arms. You _have _to say that you're exhausted. You don't even know if you'll be able to climb out alright...  
"So, Father," Ludwig begins in a proper tone as he rubs his hands together. "I wish to know what has happened in my absence. Has that little rodent perished?"  
"That little rodent is my son," Bowser retorts. "And you _know _the policy. If you come from me, _then _you get to be king."  
"Ew," Kylee whispers to Corky, who snickers.  
"I didn't _ask _to merely be your adopted son!"  
"And _I _didn't ask for an annoying little brat to run my army in Shiveria!" The two proceed to engage in a full-blown debate over their silly affairs. You're struggling to keep your eyes open.  
"Hey..." Lloyd whispers to you. He flashes a grin in your direction. "You fought well, [Y/N]. Remind me not to piss you off."  
"You saw the whole thing?" you ask.  
"I _filmed _it."  
"Cool," you grin.  
"Hey..." Kylee frowns. "It's four-fifty."  
"What?!" Everyone stares at her as if she's gone insane.  
"You're _kidding!" _Bowser shouts. He turns to Ludwig. "Luddy! _Tell _me there's another way outta here!"  
"Only the well," he assures him.  
"Well, we'd better make it _quick _then!"  
And with that, Bowser scoops you all up into his arms and begins to bolt up the river leading to the Black Hole.

Your heart's racing, yet you aren't even moving. It's not physical.  
It's psychological.  
You don't want to die.  
But you don't want these people to die, either.  
"I know Airjitzu," Lloyd decides. "I can get up and outta there right away."  
"I can, too!" Kylee adds on. "But not with that Cyclondo!"  
"Stop being such a _Kai!"_  
"You need to tell 'em to stop what they're doing," Bowser tells them. "Make sure they know I'm in here."  
"No probs," Kylee decides. She raises her bracer and flies up through the Black Hole. Lloyd's quick to follow her. The rest of you follow suit.  
"Why did you even _want _to demolish this place?!" Ludwig demands of his father.  
"Because you were spending more time in _here _than you were in the _castle!"_  
_"I can't hear you!"_  
"We can lift people out together!" Cappy tells Mario in a panicked tone.  
"Right, Mario," Bowser declares. "This _one _time...I give you permission to beat their asses."  
_"Whose _asses?"  
"The _Hammer _Brothers!"  
And with that, you all start running for the exit.  
Four-fifty-five.  
You all crawl through the tunnel. You're all on edge. What if you die? What if you live? Will you live or die? Will you get away unscathed or with a plethora of injuries?  
Four-fifty-eight.  
Lloyd spins around in his Spinjitzu vortex, which dissipates into a bubble. He starts to fly in the air towards the surface. Kylee holds her robotic arm up and shoots up in the air like greased lightning. Cappy and Corky start to life Mario in the air.  
Ludwig starts climbing out.  
"I never got to tell her how I felt..." Bowser mumbles to himself.  
"You still have the time to," Ganondorf snaps back. "Get _out _of here!"  
"If we're too late," he decides, "the three of you need to crawl back inside and get as far down the cave as you can. I _promise _I'll get you out."  
"We're all going to get out alive," you assure yourself. "We're all going to get out alive."  
"C'mon, Link," Bowser starts. "I'll get you outta here." The Hylian's hesitant.  
"But [Y/N]-"  
"We'll be okay," you whisper.  
_We're going to die, _you think in disdain.  
"I won't let anything happen to her," Ganondorf assures him. "I..._promise."_  
And with that, he ushers you back into the tunnel leading to the Hazy Maze Cave.  
You crawl as fast as you can manage. But you're worried it isn't fast enough. Even if you make it out in the nick of time, Ganondorf's _behind _you.  
What's going to happen to _him?_  
You hold your breath with every shuffle forth you take.  
_"[Y/N]!" _he shouts.  
He shoves you ahead, and then you feel it.  
The rumbling of _terribly _unstable rock.  
You tumble out in time.  
And for the most part...Ganondorf does, too.  
But there's one matter that's put him in grave danger.  
His arm's trapped beneath the caved-in rubble of what was once the tunnel.

_"Help!" _you scream for what feels like the millionth time. Your throat is dry and hoarse. You couldn't scream any louder if you _wanted _to. _"Help!"  
_"Sweet...heart..."  
You're not even mad enough to scold him for the nickname...not this time. You bury your face into his chest. He uses his free hand to brush the stray locks of hair on your head back into place.  
"I'm sorry," you whisper to him. "I was too slow."  
"It's not your fault," he assures you.  
"It _was. I _was the one who decided it'd be a good idea to come here in the _first _place! And now you're badly _hurt _because of me!"  
You can't help but to sob.  
"Sweetheart...I'm fine."  
"No you're _not!"_  
You can hear the sound of rubble being shifted in the near distance.  
_"Hang on in there, Princess!" _you can hear Daruk yelling.  
"We're coming!" Cole adds.  
"Ganondorf's badly hurt!" you scream. You can barely even _see;_ you're crying so much. "His arm got crushed in the rubble!"  
"Shit..." you can only just hear Cole mutter. He then proceeds to raise his voice. "Zane! What do we do?!"  
"We need to take him to a medical facility immediately after his rescue, for untreated compartment syndrome may lead to spontaneous cardiac arrest, which can lead to clinical death-"  
"Stop _scarin' _her!" Daruk shouts at the two. "Help me get rid of this rubble!" You hear the sounds of the rubble being tossed aside from the other end. Frenzied shouting. Lots of noise.  
_Too much noise._  
You're so tired...so scared...  
You don't want another person to die on you...


	76. Chapter Seventy-Five || Ninjago's Lady Gaga Is Shook

A couple of hours have passed.  
Your savior had to be placed in the immediate care of the private hospital next to Bowser's palace.  
He gets to keep his arm...for now.  
But there's a chance he could lose it.  
"...and we've put him in a hyperbaric chamber in order to reduce the risk of amputation to the right arm," the head doctor of the emergency department informs Bowser.  
"How long's he gonna be in there?" he queries.  
"Could be a few hours," he responds. "There'll be cyclical breaks of twenty minutes so he doesn't develop oxygen toxicity. I'd recommend that one of you goes in there to keep him company...and to alert us in case he loses conciousness in-between checks."  
"I'll go," you whisper to Bowser. "You get sleep."  
"Will do, Princess." He yawns before patting your arm.  
"Tell his family," you add on.  
"Sure." He's about to walk off, but he stops. "Y'know...you fought well back there. Thanks for rescuin' my son."  
And with that, Bowser continues to walk off.  
"Princess [Y/N], please come inside," the doctor tells you. "It's awfully cold out there." You follow him back into the room.

The rather large room that he's staying inside is filled with various monitors. The hyperbaric chamber itself appears to be a clear, case-like structure that latches onto the gurney that he's grown to be acquainted with. He's lying on his back with his shirt off, just staring at the light in the ceiling. You can see fresh stitching around his forearm where he'd been stabbed with the rubble. A few intravenous drips are sticking into his arm. The wounds are still fairly red...  
"Hey..." you start as one of the doctors sets a chair by his side. You take a seat, and he tilts his head in your direction.  
"Ah..." he murmurs. He presses his free hand against the glass. "You're alive?"  
"You _saved _me, you dork." A smile creeps across his face.  
"Did I, now?"  
_"Don't _push it." He chuckles at your harsh tone. "You didn't _have _to save me, Ganondorf..."  
"Whatever lets you sleep at night." He points at the clipboard on the wall that gives a basic overview of who he is and why he's here in this room. "What does _that _say?"  
"You can't read our alphabet?" you ask. His eyes dull a bit.  
"I...I can only read Hylian and my _own _language."  
"Want me to read it for you?"  
"If you wouldn't mind."  
"Okay...there's the first letter of your name." You trace a 'G' against the glass so he can see it. "And then there's your last name." Again, you trace the letters. He watches with curiosity.  
"And what else?"  
"It says that you're going to be here until nine."  
"And what do you propose I do in here to pass the time?"  
"Would you like for me to read a book to you?" you ask him. He nods his head. You take your phone out of your pocket and open up your Joulejotter, the app that you'd once heard Kylee call a 'Wattpad knock-off'. You have no idea what this Wattpad is, but it sounds like it's just as filled to the brim with fanfics as Joulejotter. "How does _Romeo and Juliet _sound?" You can just tell from the vile look in his eyes that he isn't pleased with your choice.  
"Go on."

It takes several retakes, quite a few attempts to subdue your laughter during certain lines, and about forty interruptions by doctors and nurses checking up on Ganondorf, to eventually finish reading the fifth act at eight-fifty. But now you're on the last page. You're finally there. To be honest, you'd never read the story before. You were over reading it by the third act, but he's clung to every single word as if they're the last he'll ever hear.  
"A glooming peace this morning with it brings..." you murmur as you read the final few lines of the play to Ganondorf. "The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished..." You pause for a moment in order to stop and read the final line.  
"Some...punished?" he prompts you. You snap back into reality.  
"For never was a story of more woe..." you finish as you turn off the screen of your phone, "than this of Juliet...and her Romeo."  
You bow your head down.  
"Ah...such a beautiful tale..." he says with a smile upon his face. "Perhaps it is the remnants of Demise's spirit within me that was truly _satisfied _by each death..."  
"Well," you retort, "it's a silly story about a thirteen year old and a seventeen year old whose three day relationship killed six people."  
_"Precisely. _They had it _coming _for them."  
But still, you can't help but feel that he _really _enjoyed the story.  
A knock on the door cuts you both off.

Before you know it, he's out of the chamber and a nurse is busy wrapping a loose bandage around the wound. He stretches his back a bit.  
"Was my shirt salvageable?"  
"I'm afraid not," the little Koopa woman responds. She scribbles a few things down into her keyboard. "Says here that you're to be discharged after a visit from...a _clericwoman."  
_"Why is everything blurry and dizzy?" he murmurs.  
"That's a side effect of the hyperbaric treatment. I'll see about a new shirt for you." And with that, she walks out of the room. His gaze shifts to your eyes...as if he's trying to figure you out.  
"You're attractive when you read to me...you know that?" Your cheeks begin to flush at his words.  
"You aren't getting in my pants," you tell him bravely. He leans over in order to press his lips against your forehead.  
"I know that, sweetheart."  
_Ugh..._you can't help but think in disdain, _if he 'sweethearts' me _**one **_more time-_  
But you're cut off by another kiss, this time on the lips.  
"You _bastard..." _you murmur in-between kisses as he pulls you against his chest.  
"You've got a dirty mouth, sweetheart." Before you can say anything, he gives you another kiss.  
"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," a soft voice whispers from the door.  
It's Mipha.  
And standing by her side are all four relatives of Ganondorf's that have joined the crew of the Destiny's Bounty on this adventure.  
All of them stare at you with wide eyes.

"Uh..." you begin as you scratch at the top of your head. "It's not what it looks like-"  
"Not what it _looks _like, eh?" Urbosa demands. There's a smirk on her face.  
"Go and pester someone else," Ganondorf sneers at her.  
"I thought the rumours to be false..." Midna adds on, "but you really _do _fancy her!"  
"The others are waiting outside for you, Princess [Y/N]," Mipha whispers. You nod your head and make the decision to move. "You shall be returned with your..." She pauses, a slight smile forming on her face. She coughs into her slightly closed fist and peeks at you rather bashfully. "Uh...your _sweetheart."_  
The other four women burst into fits of laughter.  
_"Right,_ right..." Ganondorf mumbles as he shoos you all away. "Be off and let the fish girl heal my wounds..."  
"Whatever you _say, _Mr Sweetheart," Nabooru chuckles.  
"What is it that Cole called you again?" Midna queries with a smirk on her face. _"Ganondork?"_  
This time, you join in with the laughter as you walk off.  
"Princess [Y/N]?" Riju asks you in a hushed voice. "Do you want to stay?"  
"No, thank you," you assure her. "I'd better go tell the others an update on Ganondorf. I'm sure that they're worried sick."

**\- - -**

"Nup," Cole decides as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Not _one _bit!"  
"Why would I feel sorry for a man who disrespects _women _all the time?" Lloyd frowns, turning up his nose in the air.  
"I am afraid I do not feel compassionate towards Ganondorf in light of his recent injuries," Zane admits in a low voice, "as I do not have the capacity to feel sympathy for villainous figures, Princess [Y/N]. I am most sorry."  
"What about you guys?" you sigh to the others who are sitting around the kerb of the parking lot. The Destiny's Bounty is anchored over a nearby park.  
All of them look away from you in order to avoid touching the subject.  
"I do," Misako assures you.  
_"Shut _up, Koko," Garmadon snarls. _"He _risked Princess [Y/N]'s life..._as _did the _rest _of you down there."  
"Well...that's what_ happens _when you traverse dungeons, Dad!"  
"Hey!" Pauline warns them all. "Quit fighting! She's _clearly _worried about him...can't you at least _pretend _to feel sorry for him?"  
_"That _ain't it, chief," Kylee mumbles as she takes a sip from a wine bottle hidden inside a paper bag. She lets out a _'hic' _before shoving it in Birdie's direction. "You've gotta keep up your _strength,_ bitch."  
"What happened in there?" Corky asks, flying up from Kylee's side. "Did he die?"  
"No," Midna responds, "we found him giving her a _snog _in the room he was in."  
"I _didn't!" _you lie. Your face begins to burn _right _up at the thought of everyone knowing.  
"Can't get enough of the good ol' _tonsil _hockey, can't ya'?" Cole nudges your shoulder with a wild grin on his face.  
"It wasn't like that!" you shout back.  
"So you admit you kissed him!"  
_"Ooh!" _everyone taunts.  
"Hey, _knock _it off!" Corky warns them. "The important thing is that [Y/N]'s uninjured and Ganondorf's _alive. _Why don't you find something _useful _to talk about...like maybe where the next stone is!"  
"She's right," Zelda agrees in a quiet matter. "We should keep at the task at hand. Who _knows _when the Overlord will strike next?"  
"I think you're forgetting that there's other people in the world, Zel," Cole assures her. "People who _aren't _affiliated with the Overlord but _like _killing people!"  
"What the fuck happens in _Ninjago?" _Kylee slurs out. "Isn't that place...like...like..._family-friendly PG clean?"_  
Lloyd glances at Cole, who in response shrugs his shoulders.  
"Well," Lloyd answers her, "it's safer than _Hyrule-"_  
"Excuse _me?! _Ninjago's the most _dangerous _place I've _ever _seen in my _entire life! Which _idiot thought of horseless carriages that can kill people when you _hit _them?!"  
"They're called _cars! _And at least medicine is up to _date _in Ninjago!"  
"Shush," Bowser hisses at the lot of them. "You heard Zelda. Keep at the task at _hand."_

All six of Bowser's adoptive sons gather in front of you. Roy's scratching at the top of his head. Lemmy's giggling to himself. Iggy is tapping his foot impatiently. Morton's mumbling under his breath.  
Larry and Ludwig appear to be grateful.  
"Princess [Y/N]..." Larry begins as he bows down in front of you.  
"We extend our thanks for your allegiance to our nation," Ludwig adds on. Slowly but surely, their four brothers do the same.  
You feel..._flattered._  
"If it weren't for you...then I may have been trapped inside for all eternity," Ludwig begins as he stands up again. "And...I may never have composed another song."  
"Hey..." you assure him with a pat on the shoulder. "It's no problem." He reaches into the pocket of the fancy blue waistcoat he's wearing and pulls out a small, cardboard-bound book.  
"The songs within these pages have mysterious effects," he explains to you. "But only when they are played with the sacred instruments...may their effects be of use. The Sacred Flute of Serpents...the Ocarina of Time...and the Goddess Harp."  
"Hmm...the Sacred Flute of Serpents?" Wu frowns. "I'm afraid that its whereabouts are unknown."  
"The Ocarina of Time and the Goddess Harp are merely myths," Zelda adds on. Bowser gets up off his seat on the kerb and pats his son's shoulder.  
"Luddy...you're the eldest. In my and Junior's absences...you are to be the King of the Koopas."  
Ludwig's eyes widen to the size of saucers.  
"Wait..._really, _Father?!"  
"It's _not _permanent. Whenever Junior or I are here, you _aren't _king. So enjoy it while it _lasts."_  
But Ludwig is beaming regardless.  
"Hmm..." He begins to consider a few thoughts. "First order of business? I think I'll fund repairs to Kuribō Village-"  
"You're _pushing _it, Luddy!"  
"And I'll have a _concert _hall, too!"  
"C'mon," Bowser mutters under his breath to the rest of you. "Let's get _outta _here."


	77. Chapter Seventy-Six || Bowser Jnr The Cartoonist

Before you know it, Mipha's worked her healing magic. Physically, he's safe from any complications of his injuries.  
For now.  
_You were so close to losing him...  
_You stand on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty. You don't exactly remember much about getting out of the Hazy Maze Cave...or after you'd been caught kissing him, for that matter. All you really remember was reading to him in order to calm your nerves and soothe your soul from the anguish you'd suffered during your exit of the cave.  
"Misako..." you begin to tell the Ninjagian scholar as you glance down at the Koopa Kingdom, which is growing smaller and smaller in size with every second the Destiny's Bounty ascends. She glances up at you, a look of curiosity in her eyes.  
"Yes, dear?"  
You take in a deep breath before answering your question. "Why...why do I care about Ganondorf so much? I don't even _love _him in that way."  
"Don't you?" There's a smile on her face.  
"I'm sure of it," you murmur.  
"Well...there's certainly more admirers out there," she responds. She points down at the courtyard, where Ludwig is waving like a madman with his brothers in tow. "So...if _he _isn't your type-"  
"I think I'll be fine for now. There's more pressing matters to deal with."  
"You're right. We'd better get inside and see if we can locate the whereabouts of the Oni's Amethyst."  
"You don't know where it is?"  
"Well...it's harder than we thought."

Misako takes a seat in the dining room, with a whole bunch of scrolls set out around the table where she's sitting. She invites you to sit down in the seat next to her.  
"So," you start as she readjusts her glasses. "What do you know so far?"  
"Each trial so far to discover the three stones has followed the core values of the Oni." Misako sets out the Gerudo's Topaz in front of you. "Vengeance...to avenge the Sheikah and Gerudo for their wrongful imprisonment." She takes the Koopa's Amber and places it next to the other stone. "Deception...to go against the laws of a kingdom to save the eldest Koopa child from the perils of possession." She unfolds a piece of paper and sets it out in-between the stones. There's an illustration of a round, purple crystal with a golden shape in such a pattern that seems to stir recognition within you...

**Ω**

"Do you know what that symbol is, [Y/N]?"  
"No...but it seems familiar."  
"That is the symbol of the Omega."  
"The Omega?"  
"The Omega is the leader of the Oni...the champion chosen on the Overlord's behalf. And he is also-"  
_"Hey, _Mrs G!" Cole shouts as he barges in. He's tapping his foot against the ground impatiently, a pained expression on his face. "Lloyd's smoking pot in the toilet with Garmadon, and I _really _need to go!"  
"They're _what?!" _Misako stands up and sighs before quickly turning to face you. "I'm sorry, [Y/N]. I'm going to have to put a stop to this." She starts to storm out of the room. _"Yin _knows how they're getting their hands on it..."  
"The Omega's _what?!" _you shout after her. But she doesn't answer.You can't help but to sigh.  
Maybe you should make yourself useful elsewhere.

You head into your bedroom, where Mara's colouring in on the floor with Bowser Jnr. The window's wide open, in order to let a fresh breeze into the room. Mara sees you standing there and immediately slams the yellow crayon she's holding onto the crown. She stands up and rushes over to you, her little pointed ballet flats making pitter patter sounds across the floor. She throws her arms around your left leg.  
"Sis!" she beams. "You're back!"  
"Sis?" You smile and crouch down beside her.  
"Mrs Garmadon said you didn't have a sister." She turns away and crouches down on the floor to pick up the piece of paper she was colouring on. She stands up and turns back to you. "But you do _now!" _She holds out the piece of paper towards you. It's a rather simple drawing of two figures: Mara and you.

You give her a smile and ruffle her hair. "It's beautiful!" you tell her. Mara giggles.  
"Can we put it up on the..." She stops and frowns to herself as she tries to say the next word. "Re...free...jer...ay...tor?"  
"The fridge!" Bowser Jnr beams from where he's sitting  
"What did _you _draw?" you ask him. He grins and proceeds to hold up a rather amusing comic depicting three of the crew on-board the Bounty.

You can't help but to hold in your giggles at the premise of the comic. "What's it about?" you innocently ask him through your snickers and giggles.  
"Well," he starts in a matter-of-fact tone as he sits back down and starts drawing on a new piece of paper, "my papa wants to marry a princess, but that mean _Ganondorf _said _no!"_  
_"He's_ a bully," Mara adds on. You notice that Junior's got quite a few sheets of paper lied out around him, all of which feature Bowser crying at different people because they refuse to be nice to him. Another one, for example, depicts Garmadon telling Bowser a rather nasty word as he hides a packet of what you can only presume to be cigarettes from him.  
"Hello, there." The new voice takes you by surprise for a moment, but you spin around to find Urbosa standing beneath the doorframe with something in her hands.  
_"Hi, _Lady Urbosa!" Mara waves. "Junior drew a _picture _of you!"  
"Don't _tell _her, Mara!" Junior shouts as he shoves the sheets underneath your bunk.  
"Junior?" Peach calls from outside. The petite princess pops her head in behind Urbosa. "Do you want to help Zane and I make some pies?" Junior's eyes widen.  
"Ooh, _pies!" _He darts out towards Peach, forgetting all about the pictures he's drawn.  
"Can I help too, Princess Peach?" Mara asks her. She nods her head and beckons the child outside. She waves to you. _"See _ya', sis!"  
And with that, the two children race out of the room in order to follow Peach.

You crouch down to get the pieces of paper from underneath your bunk. _"Hey, _Urbosa!" you grunt as you struggle to squeeze through the tiny space.  
"Hello there, Princess." She crouches down besides you. "How are you faring?"  
"Alright, I guess." You can _only _just reach the page that Junior had shown you. All the others are out of reach. You grab it and slide back out before holding it out for her to see. "Bowser Jnr drew this."  
"I...cannot read your language, I'm afraid. What does it say?"  
"Bowser's saying 'Please marry me'. And then Ganondorf is saying 'No'."  
She hides a chuckle.  
"Ah...Bowser...he's certainly different." She sits down next to you and stretches her arms out. "My father has his reasons for his distrust. But...that doesn't mean that I-"  
"Hey!" Zelda barges into the room with Fridge in her hands. "Urbosa! Can Fridge hurt you?" She throws the poor chicken in her direction, and she catches him in her hands. Fridge squawks and flails his wings about, pecking at Urbosa's neck in an aggressive manner.  
She throws him back to Zelda.  
"That Cucco's a smart one..." she murmurs as she presses her hand against her neck. Blood's beginning to draw from a few superficial wounds. She stands up and holds the paper in her hands. "I'm going to find Bowser." There's a rather timid look in her eyes as she smiles at you. "I...I think I need to talk to him about his son's drawings of my father and I."  
She walks out of the room, and Zelda follows her out, leaving you in there all by yourself.

You decide to glance out the window at everyone who's on the deck at the moment. Mipha and Link are staring over one of the rails on the side of the Bounty and pointing out at different things they can see. Wu and Misako sit beneath the mast, both reading phrases from books to each other. Cole and Nabooru are busy throwing darts at targets and laughing as they miss the targets by miles. Bowser's walking out with Urbosa by his side. They're chatting in a rather thorough manner, not stopping for anyone else who may call out to them in greeting. All of them...they appear to be happy. Complete. Thoroughly enjoying the company of the one who stands next to them.  
"Wish _I _could get someone that easily," Harumi murmurs next to you.  
You jolt on the spot.  
_"Shit!" _you hiss as you clutch at your heart. "You _scared _me!"  
"I'm sorry..." she apologises as she holds her own hand over her chest and bows her head down. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." You take a moment to steady your breathing.  
"What do you want?" you ask her.  
"I...wanted to know if you'd be up to watch a movie with me."  
"What movie?"  
"Well...Lloyd wants to watch the _Starfarer _movie." She puts her hands in her pockets. "And...I heard that Ganondorf was interested, too."  
"Who else?"  
"I think Link...maybe Mipha, too?"  
"And?"  
"Mario."  
"Okay..." you sigh. "I guess we can." You're about to walk out, when Harumi places a hand on your shoulder.  
"You're doing a good thing, [Y/N]." She gives you a smile. "Leaving your island to help these people...it's an admirable trait-"  
"I'm only helping them because my people are in danger." You clench your fist and stare out the window. "I couldn't care _less _about the stupid prophecy...or the stupid places I have to go to fulfil it."  
Harumi's eyes widen, and you shake your head before storming out of the girls' dorm and over to the living room.


	78. Chapter Seventy-Seven || Seven Minutes In Heck

**Time: ???  
Location: The Grasslands, The Sacred Realm  
Subject/s: The Overlord, Deity of Destruction  
Motives: Bad**

"What are they searching for?" he frowns at the servant before him.  
"They are seeking a blade dubbed the Sword of the Power Moons, sire." Hackergirl remains crouched down on one knee, her head bowed down. "When fused with the Sword of the Shine Sprites...it creates the Sword of Sols...a blade so powerful that only those with blood from both light and dark may hold it safely. Those training Princess [Y/N] aim to have her use this latter weapon against you." He narrows his blood red eyes at her.  
"How are your efforts to scatter the remaining Sages and Champions across the Realms?"  
"Magnificently, my lord. Approximately seventy percent remain outside of the Triforce's immediate reach."  
"Who are those who remain?"  
"Urbosa, Gerudo Champion of Hyrule. Bowser Jnr, Mushroom Kingdomer Sage of Shadow. All three Sages of Spirit, Nabooru, Pauline and Cole. Daruk, Goron Champion of Hyrule. Mipha, Zora Champion of Hyrule. Zane, the Ninjagian Sage of Forest. And Birdena...the Mushroom Kingdomer Sage of Light."  
"Seventy _percent_, you say? That is _not _good enough, _girl."_  
"Harumi wishes to wait until they gather the last of the keys to access the temple that houses the Sword of the Power Moons. It is then that she plans to host an ambush."  
"With _whom, _may I ask?"  
"The Nindroid forces. They will be enhanced by the Oni's spirits."  
"I see. And how are the Koopas coming along with their task of opening the tomb of Demise?"  
"They...still struggle, my lord. The requirement to enter is drastic...the task is a gruelling one." She takes in a deep breath before continuing. "My lord...the tomb can only be unlocked if one who is part Gerudo and part Oni plays a ballad on a sacred flute from the days of the Serpentine Wars." The Overlord holds out the Oni's Amethyst towards her.  
"Hide this within a place that would not be expected. The Ninjagians would surely predict the First Realm...and they will travel there."  
"But sire, that's where the Mirror of Twilight lies-"  
"That doesn't matter. Let them have this one, child."  
She nods her head.  
"And shall I provide any messages for Princess Harumi?"  
"Tell her that if she does not take action within twenty-four hours, then her life shall be forfeited."  
"Yes, sire."  
And with that, the Hackergirl vanishes into thin air.


	79. Chapter Seventy-Eight || Birchwood Forest but there's an extremely suspicious absence of treehorns.

You decide to sit inside the tiny cabin room. You stare out the window at the sea of stars above your head. They're so beautiful...  
"May I interrupt you, sweetheart?"  
You spin your head around to find Ganondorf standing beneath the doorframe.  
"What's up?" you ask. He takes a seat next to you on the bed before letting out a sigh.  
"I nearly lost you this morning," he murmurs. He stares at the faint surgical scar lining up his right forearm.  
"You nearly lost your _arm _this morning."  
_"I _know...but you're more important." He's quiet from that point onwards until you speak again.  
"I...have a question."  
"Enlighten me."  
"How old were you...when you stopped aging?"  
"Me? I was merely forty-eight." He gives you a grin. "Do I look young for my age?"  
You laugh.  
"Kind of." You take a lock of his hair in your hands and begin to twirl it around. "I mean...your hair's pretty thick and full...even though you have that _tragic _receding hairline." He starts to cackle at your words.  
It makes you think of a more personal question you want to ask him.  
"So...do you have any more children?"  
"I did father _quite _a few back in the day. The last one...he was quite some time ago. A hundred and seventeen, to be exact."  
"He? But...apart from you...aren't the Gerudo a female-exclusive race?"  
"Every one hundred years...a male is born among us." You watch as he leans back into the bed. "It is part of the Curse of Demise...that any male born shall carry wicked power as Demise's revenge on the patriarch of my people for aiding the Hero of Sky in his quest to seal the Demon King away."  
"Wow..." you whisper. "Did you...ever meet your son?"  
_"Meet _him? Why, I've _fought _him!" Slowly, his face falls at that revelation.  
"Don't get along?" you ask softly. He shakes his head.  
"I don't blame the little runt. I killed off all his friends...his aunt...his sister..._and _myself trying to defeat him."  
"Is...he still alive?"  
"Yes." He raises a hand to his chin. "In fact...he's on-board this ship as we _speak. _He's fortunate to have received his mother's looks...for if he looked like _me..._then I'm afraid his already difficult life would have been far more troublesome." He stares at his hands for a moment. "Princess...tell me why any decent Hyrulean would see my face and cower in fear." His eyes seem to dull as he continues to speak. "He...does not remember me as his father. He only knows me as the reincarnate of the Demon King...a man to defeat...and a man to _hate."_  
"Maybe we could change that," you assure him. "There's always time to make amends."  
"I'm afraid that speaking of the matter would only cause divisions amongst those of us on board."  
"Can you at least _tell _me who he is?"  
"You wish to know?"  
"Yes."  
A sour look begins to taint and wrinkle his face.  
"Then ask Zelda for the surname of the _knight _her father enlisted to protect her."  
Your jaw drops as you realise who he's talking about.  
"But...Link isn't a-"  
"Mother's looks, Princess. Mother's looks..." He stretches his arms and lets out a yawn. "Are you looking to pester me any further on the issue?"  
"You're a _real _grump-ass."  
"Sweetheart..." he responds with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you fall asleep with me?"  
Your eyes widen.

"I'm _not _doing the do with you!" you yell at him as you cross your arms over your chest.  
"And why _not?" _he demands. "Are you not _curious?"_  
"Well-" He starts to lean in towards you.  
"I promise..." he whispers in your ear. "I won't hurt you." His hand rests on top of your thigh. You stare at it in shock.  
_No, [Y/N], _you argue to yourself. _Stay composed!_  
"I promise."  
You bite your lip and find yourself looking away.  
"Sweetheart?"  
"I..." You look out the window. "Say I agreed. Would you brag about it to everyone?"  
"Of course not. What _we _do together is our private business...and _nobody _else's." He wraps his arms around your waist and starts to hold you close. "I don't fancy having the entire crew of this ship being told of my..._romantic endeavours..."_  
"You know what?" you decide as you take off the crown on top of his head and set it up on the windowsill.  
"What?"  
"I'm _really _tired." You set your circlet down next to his crown. "I haven't slept for about forty-eight hours now. I need a proper sleep...or I'm going to be grumpy in the morning."  
"I shall...too." You crawl underneath the blankets, and so does he. The two of you lie there in the dark...not saying a word...not paying attention to the outside world...just lying underneath the blankets and falling asleep in each other's arms. But just before the two of you fall asleep, he whispers something into your ear.  
"Why don't you come up with a nickname for me, sweetheart?" You can barely keep your eyes open. Your eyelids are the weight of lead...and your eyes sting with every passing second you keep them open.  
"I'm trying to _sleep, _Ganondorf..."  
But you never finish saying his name.  
In fact, he only hears the first syllable of his name.  
You're about to drift off _completely._  
"Ah...I _like _it."  
And with that, you're out like a lightbulb.

**\- - -**

There's a thunderous knock on the door.  
"Hey!" Daruk roars from the other side. "Rise and _shine, _bacon-breath!"  
"Mother of _Din..." _Ganondorf mutters underneath his breath upon sitting upright. You stretch your arms and back out, yawning as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed. You throw your arms around him.  
"Happy birthday..." you whisper to him. A genuine, heartfelt smile starts to creep across his face.  
"Ah..._thank _you, sweetheart."  
"No problem, Gan-"  
"Hey!" Daruk bangs his fists against the door again. "Zelda's gonna get angry with you!" With a reluctant sigh, Ganondorf stands up and swings the door wide open.  
_"Tell _Zelda to go and jump in a lake," he mutters before going to shut the door again.  
"Don't shoot the _messenger!"_  
"Your message has been received. Go and pester someone _else."_  
"Didn't you get enough _sleep?" _you frown at Ganondorf. "You know...sleep is important for you."  
"You don't _get _it!" Daruk practically shouts at the two of you. _"I'm _gonna get into _trouble_ if you two don't get up!" He lowers his voice to a hiss. "And _I _don't want to spend _another _day listenin' to Wu ramble on about responsibilities and respecting your elders!"  
"We're getting up," you assure him as you proceed to drag Ganondorf out of the room.

As the two of you proceed to walk through the halls, you become aware of three things.  
One, the Destiny's Bounty is grounded.  
Two, nobody's roaming the halls or occupying the rooms.  
And three...it's _terribly _cold.  
You rub your hands together in order to warm them up.  
"This weather is _shit," _you hear Ganondorf mumbling under his breath.  
"Maybe there's warm clothes somewhere..." you shiver. He ruffles your hair.  
"Not used to the _snow, _eh?"  
"My circlet!"  
You bolt back to the room, and snatch your circlet and his crown from the windowsill. You fix your circlet to your head before walking back over to him.  
"Thank you, sweetheart," he tells you. He bows down, and you fix it into his hair.  
"There you go."  
"Why, _thank _you."  
"Let's go find the others."

The moment you step outside the Destiny's Bounty, you're wishing that you were standing inside, which is like a hot bath compared to this bitter and horrid weather. As you turn to see Ganondorf's reaction to this weather, you notice that his the cheeks of his sallow skin is tinged pink. Cole is busy sweeping snow off the deck of the Destiny's Bounty. He's dressed in a warm, black coat and thick, woolly trousers, whistling a tune in order to pass the time. Sitting down on the chair to the side is Nabooru, who's been wrapped up in six different layers of blankets and is reading a book. The two stop what they're doing and glance up at him.  
"So...you're ten thousand and forty-_nine _this year?" his sister ponders with a snide smirk.  
_"Hey, _man!" Cole waves at Ganondorf. "Happy birthday!"  
"Where are the others?" he demands of him.  
"They're inside Misako and Garmadon's house." Cole proceeds to point a gloved hand towards a giant four-storey mansion made with light concrete and rather lavish finishings. Snow, ice and frost add to the conglomerate of decorations. A series of fir trees drenched in show provide a border to the house. Several of the windows are giving off warm, yellow lights that tell you that the house is indeed occupied. You can _only _just see Junior and Mara building snowmen out the front of the entrance.  
"They _live _here?!" you find yourself exclaiming. _"Holy..." _Cole throws his broomstick to the ground.  
"Go and tell Wu we'll be back in ten minutes," he decides.  
"Okay..." you whisper. You start to clamber over to the edge of the deck. You jump over the side and land safely in the snow. It's cool and icy against your legs, sending even more shivers down your spine. Ganondorf smacks face-down into the snow right next to you. You can hear him groaning in pain at his predicament.  
"Din's _Fire..." _he hisses, stumbling to his feet and resting his head against your shoulder. "I feel as if a thousand horses have trampled over my chest."  
_"Let's _get you inside," you assure him. You turn towards the house. You take note of the chimney that's billowing with smoke. "Maybe there's a fire going inside."  
"A fire..." he says with a smile. "Din's _certainly _blessed us today."  
_"Yeah _right, brother!" Nabooru scoffs from above your heads. You notice that she's leaning over the rail with a snowball in her hands.  
She ditches it at Ganondorf's face before bursting into a fit of laughter.  
He scowls at her before crouching down and scooping up a rather sizable snowball.  
"You'll _pay!" _he roars at the top of his lungs.  
But you still see the joyful smile on his face.  
The kind of smile...the kind of expression...that suggests that he's truly _happy _for once in his life.


	80. Chapter Seventy-Eight || Cole And Kylee Have A Woke Moment

**Time: 5:24 PM, Koopa Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: The Destiny's Bounty, The Koopa Sea  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

_"Fear?" _comes the heroic voice of _Starfarer's _main protagonist, Fritz Donnegan when faced with a conglomerate of disgusting black goop with star-like sparkles surrounding its body.  
_"Fear isn't a word where I come!" _Lloyd practically screams at the television. _"Woo!!!"_  
"Shut _up, _boy..." Ganondorf mutters as he continues to stare at the screen. You glance around the room at everyone who's sitting in the living room. Lloyd, Link, Mipha and Kylee are all sitting on the floor. Birdie and Corky are on the armchair. And finally, you, Mario, Harumi and Ganondorf are all on the sofa. Seeing Harumi's rather melancholic expression, you can't help but start to regret what you'd said to her before.  
If you don't do anything to help these people...then the same thing that happened on Isle Delfino might start to happen to other places. Like New Ninjago City. And Gerudo Town. And the Koopa Kingdom.  
You feel someone tapping on your shoulder. "Are you okay, Princess?" Mario whispers from his seat next to you. His head is tilted to the side, and his hat is threatening to tip off his head.  
"Yeah..." you lie. "Just tired."  
"You fought well this morning," he assures you. "Why don't you go and get some rest?"  
"I said shut _up!" _Ganondorf shouts as he slams his fist against the armrest. You quickly nod to Mario and stand up.  
"Where are you going?" Mipha asks you in a soft tone.  
"Just to get some sleep," you respond.  
"That's a good idea," Link agrees.  
Ganondorf starts to scowl at you.  
_"Go, _then," he hisses at you.  
"I'm bored," Harumi decides as you stand up.  
"Me too," Mario agrees. "Wanna see how Peach and Zane are going with the pies?"  
"Ooh, yes!"  
"Fuckin' _listen _to Dragmire," Kylee warns the three of you before taking your spot. Lloyd clambers up into the now empty seat next to Ganondorf.  
You, Mario and Harumi hightail it out of there.

You're walking down the halls. Harumi's busy texting on a phone while Mario chats to her. The two are laughing and giggling.  
"So," she starts, "where do you think we're off to tomorrow?"  
"Peach said we were going back to Ninjago to find another stone." Mario looks up at one of the light bulbs. "And that after...we'll be finding another sword for Princess [Y/N]."  
"Swords?" Harumi gives you a wink. "Intriguing!" Mario turns to face her.  
"It's snowing in Ninjago at the moment...right?"  
"It _should _be."  
"Maybe when we get there...we could have a snowball fight?" She giggles at the thought.  
"Sounds like fun!" Harumi turns towards you. "[Y/N], want to come outside with us?"  
"I might just head to the room," you assure her. She nods her head, and you start to walk back in the other direction and towards your room.  
However, you come across Wu, Zelda and Misako in the dining room.

"Any luck finding the final stone?" Wu inquires of Zelda and Misako, who are all sitting around the table. They shake their heads in defeat.  
"It has to be out there _somewhere..." _Zelda whispers. You knock on the door of the dining room.  
"Come in!" he calls. You turn the handle of the door before swinging it out into the hall. The three glance up towards you.  
"Can I help out in any way?" you ask them. They shake their heads.  
"I would suggest getting some sleep, [Y/N]," he tells you. He stands up from his seat and begins to use his staff in order to walk down the path. "I myself am going to rest, for we arrive back in Ninjago tomorrow to consult a lead from an anonymous Chirp account."  
"It's that.._.Hackergirl,"_ Zelda decides. "The same woman who attacked us that night in the Monastery of Spinjitzu."  
"Really?" In response to your remark, Misako holds out her BorgPhone towards you. There, on the screen in Chirp's light mode (a war crime in itself), is a Chirp from the aforementioned Hackergirl:

You frown at the fact that you were tagged and never got the notification. You decide that you'll change the settings later. "Birchwood is one of the smaller provinces in Ninjago," Misako tells you, "but that doesn't mean that it isn't big."  
"We told Zane about it just before you arrived," Zelda adds on. "He believes that it may be in his former residence."  
"There's a town by the edge of Birchwood Forest," Wu informs the two. "I believe that it is also bordered by a lake that is frozen this time of the year."  
"Do you believe it?" You cross your arms. "I mean...Hackergirl's already hurt us once. What's to say she won't do it again?"  
"It's the only lead we have as of now." Wu gazes outside at the star-lit skies.  
A knock on the door cuts you all off.

You spot Midna, Urbosa and Nabooru standing by the door. Riju's standing behind them with her arms crossed over her chest. The other three appear to be quite nervous.  
"Whatever is the matter?" Wu asks them.  
"It's my brother's birthday tomorrow," Nabooru decides. "I'm afraid that I haven't gotten him _anything."_  
"We...haven't, either," Urbosa admits to them.  
"Ooh!" Zelda stands up and rubs her hands together, a wide grin forming on her face. "Link told me that Ganondorf and Bowser were discussing cakes during their mission last night! Perhaps we could bake him one!" Before any of his relatives have time to protest, Zelda continues like an excited puppy that's discovered a mirror for the first time. "Do any of you know what sort of cake he likes? Is he a fanatic for fruitcake? A connoisseur of chocolate torte? Perhaps manical for monster cake!"  
"But-"  
"Tell me his interests!"  
Midna clears her throat. "The Triforce, using the Triforce, pillaging villages, thieving from and murdering innocent civillians, staging attacks on Hyrule Castle..._ooh, _and playing the organ!"  
"He's the best pianist in _all _of Hyrule," Urbosa adds on. "There isn't _anyone _in the world greater than him..."  
"Hmm...cake and piano sounds best," Misako decides. "We have one at me and my husband's old house in Birchwood Forest. Perhaps we could hold a party there for him."  
"There's enough rooms there for everyone to sleep comfortably by themselves..." Wu admits, "except some people may have to share bedrooms or sleep in the living room."  
"That doesn't matter," she assures him. "We have spare mattresses and blankets."  
"Yes...it sounds _perfect," _Zelda agrees.  
"We'll drop Cole and Zane off in the city to get supplies for the party," she informs her. "Let us know what cake he'd like."  
"What about a Black Forest cake?" comes a squeaky voice from behind you. You spin around to find Kylee standing there with a blanket draped over her shoulders.  
"A...Black Forest cake?" Misako ponders.  
"Yeah! It's this cake my grandma always made for me and my sister's birthday!" A beam is forming across her face. "It's a chocolate sponge cake with chocolate ganache, whipped cream and cherries. It's _really _good!"  
"Sounds like a plan," Misako smiles. "Are you willing to go shopping, Kylee?" She nods her head in a fast manner.  
"I shall go with her to help out," Midna tells the Ninjagian.  
"I think I'll come, too," Nabooru adds on.  
"Count me in," Urbosa agrees.  
"Cole and Zane can show you around the shopping centre," Misako decides. "It shouldn't take _too _long to find everything you need."  
"Oh..._one _thing," Nabooru declares. "When we were children, I dared Ganondorf to eat ten spicy peppers. _Needless _to say...he hates them with a _passion."_  
"No biggie," Kylee assures her. "We'll just buy stuff _he _likes."  
"We will come back with the Destiny's Bounty to pick you up," Wu tells the five. They nod their heads, and you're left wondering how a serious conversation about the mission at hand turned to plans for a birthday party to throw Ganondorf.  
"How _old _is he?!" you hear Kylee shout as they all walk off. Midna clears her throat.  
"Ten thousand and forty-eight."  
"Okay..._I'm_ only counting the forty-eight." Kylee pretends to gag. "And _he's _got the hots for _eighteen _year olds!"  
"Who's the jailwaiter around here?" Cole asks from behind the group of women. He and Zane are standing there.  
"We're discussing birthday plans," she informs him. "It's Ganondorf's birthday tomorrow."  
"Why should we throw _him _a party?"  
"Because he's going to be your _brother-in-law _one day," Nabooru assures him with a swift but light clip around the ear.  
"Ow!" he shouts.  
"Now..._back_ to our studies." Zelda stares at the two stones on the table. Without glancing back up at the group, she speaks again. "You are all dismissed!"


	81. Chapter Eighty || instead of stanning k-pop, you should stan cs188~

**Time: 4:34 AM, Eastern Ninjago Standard Time  
Location: Birchwood Town, Birchwood Province of Ninjago  
Subject/s: Hackergirl  
Motives: ???**

The Hackergirl watches in silence from the comfort of the snow as the Destiny's Bounty flies over the treetops of Birchwood Forest. The anchor sways in the breeze...the sails make that crisp, rustling noise when met with the wind...  
She rubs her hands together. She loves the snow...but it sure can be bitter sometimes.  
Hackergirl remains silent. Any moment now...she should get the signal.  
She spots Harumi, her hands pressed against one of the starboard windows of the Destiny's Bounty.  
She raises a hand, almost as if to wave at her.  
Harumi waves back, and the curtains close.  
_Yes..._Hackergirl tells herself. _This ship contains both the stones. They can proceed, obviously._  
"This is wrong," she says aloud.  
"No, it's not," she finds herself arguing back.  
_"Shut _up!" By now, she's gotten into a full-blown argument with herself.


	82. Chapter Eighty-One || LEGO Terminator

**Time: 7:12 AM, Eastern Ninjago Standard Time  
Location: Birchwood Manor, Birchwood Province of Ninjago  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You trudge through the snow behind Ganondorf as you both make your way towards the entrance. Bowser Jnr finishes patting down a snowman's head in order to make it smooth.  
_"Hey, _Ganondorf!" he waves to the Gerudo. "Dad said to wish you a happy birthday!"  
_"Thanks, kid..." _he mutters under his breath.  
"Hello, sis!" Mara greets you. She stands up and begins to walk over to you. You crouch down to her height in order to give her a warm hug as best you can.  
"Hello," you respond, ruffling her hair. "How's the weather?"  
"It's _freezing, _but Mr and Mrs Garmadon said that me and Junior had to stay outside while they prepared the-" Junior covers her mouth with his hand.  
_"You'll ruin the surprise!" _he hisses.  
"Why don't you two head inside?" you ask them. They nod their heads before clambering up the steps and making a beeline for the door.  
It's just the two of you now.

"You look _awfully _cold..." Ganondorf decides as he holds a lock of your hair in his hand. You chuckle.  
"Well...I'm from the sunniest place on Earth," you retort. "Of _course _I look awfully cold." He takes a seat on the steps and pats the spot next to him.  
"I want to have a little talk with you..." he decides.  
"About what?"  
A smirk spreads across his lips as you take a seat next to him. He throws an arm around your shoulder and pulls you closer to him. His body shivers against yours. With every breath he takes, another cloud puffs out from his lungs.  
"You're absolutely beautiful...you know that?"  
You're about to speak, but he leans in and presses his lips against yours. The two of you just sit there, suspended in the moment. You laugh as the two of you tumble into the snow, still clinging to each other's bodies.  
"Oh..._sweetheart..." _he murmurs in your ear. "You're charming when you laugh." Your face begins to burn up. You push him back into the snow before giving him another kiss.  
"Shush..." you whisper. "Let's go inside."

**\- - -**

Upon stepping inside the spacious mansion, you find about eleven different doors in a grand-looking hall with beautiful birch floors. Five doors are located on each side, and one remains right at the end of the hall. Three on the left side are open; two on the right side are, too.  
"Where do we go?" you ask him.  
"I'm...not sure," he admits.  
"Happy _birthday, _Ganondorf!" you hear Misako call from the other end of the hall. There she stands, dressed in her usual trench coat and legging combo. The only exception this time is that instead of sneakers, she's wearing tan snow boots with faux fur on the top. He begins to step forth.  
"Where are the others?"  
"They're exploring at the moment," she explains. She ushers the two of you over. "Lloyd, Garmadon, Wu, Harumi and I have been sitting in the drawing room in front of the fire. You two _must _be cold..."  
"Where are my daughters?" he demands.  
"I _believe _that Urbosa is reading with Zelda, Peach and Pauline in the library," she responds. "As for Midna, she's in the recreation room with Bowser, Daruk and Zane."  
"What about the others?" you query.  
"I'm _not _quite sure where they are," she admits. Misako adjusts the glasses on her head. "I _think _that they might be scattered about." She thinks for a moment. "Ah! Princess [Y/N]! Do you mind searching for them and telling them to join us in the ballroom?" You nod your head, although you don't really want to.  
"You stay by the fire," you order Ganondorf. "It's your birthday, and the last thing you'd want in this weather is to catch a _cold-"  
_"Come to the drawing room when everyone else is in the ballroom," she advises. She gestures to the door with the light coming from it.  
_"Koko?" _you hear Garmadon shout from that same room. _"Is that old fool here yet?"  
_"Why don't you ask _me?!" _Ganondorf hollers back, although there's a stupid grin on his face. You can't help but feel that the two are starting to grow on each other.  
"I'll be back," you promise him. He waves as you spin around and head through the first door to the left.

**\- - -**

This first room appears to be small; nothing more than a shoe closet with a few coats on hooks. You close it and head to the next door.  
It's locked.  
The third door, however, is open. You poke your head in and find one single pencil on the floor of the otherwise empty room. The very thought of it is bewildering.  
"So..." someone begins behind you. "Lost?"  
You spin around to find Lloyd standing there.  
Lloyd's dressed in a casual, forest green jacket with a metal zip. He's also wearing a lighter green shirt beneath, as well as grey jeans with a few tears at the knees. He's sporting rather fancy kicks.  
"Yes..." you admit. "Very." The Green Ninja lowers his hood and stretches his arms out.  
"Hey..." Lloyd starts to rub at his forearm. "The others are all waiting for Ganondorf in the ballroom. We're gonna do some karaoke while we wait."  
"I see..." you decide. Lloyd glances around for a moment.  
"Wanna join us?"  
"Okay."  
You start to follow Lloyd, when you hear a scream from outside. Lloyd's face turns six shades paler at the sound. From his facial expression, he knows _exactly _who it is.  
_"P.I.X.A.L!" _he exclaims.

Lloyd bolts for the front door as fast as he can manage. He shoves it open and darts outside into the snow. A blizzard is beginning to form, with the wind howling and snowflakes powering through the air. Daruk, Cole and Nabooru all bolt inside as fast as they can.  
They slam the door shut behind them.  
"Lloyd's still _out _there!" you shout at them.  
They're all gasping for air.  
"I dunno how she got here considering Ganondorf sent her into the Twilight Realm with Zane..."Cole starts as he wipes his forehead, "but she's been corrupted _badly."  
_"I'm not just going to leave him out there all alone," you protest. You shove past them and start to run outside. You find Lloyd kneeling down next to a figure half-buried in the sand.  
"Hey...can you help me sit her upright?" he asks you. You run over to him and skid to a stop, falling to your knees on the other side of the robot. Lloyd cups his hands around his mouth. _"Cole! Find Zane!"_  
"On it!" he shouts back before running into the mansion. You turn back towards P.I.X.A.L and help her sit upright, using your arm to support her back.  
"My m-m-master will def-f-f-f-eat you!" she stutters as black and red sparks start to fly out from her neck. Lloyd gives you a nervous glance. "Z-Z-Zant will k-k-_kill _Princess [Y/N] and get-t-t-t-t the f-f-f-favour of the Over-r-r-r-rlo-o-o-rd!"  
"Shit..." Lloyd mumbles. _"Hey! Nabooru!"_  
"What?!" the Gerudo yells from behind the safety of the door.  
"Find Midna!"  
"I'll make it quick." And with that, she smacks her hands together and transforms into a glowing orb of bronze light that begins to fly through the ceiling and up to the top floor.  
Your cheek begins to sting for some reason.  
A warm liquid that almost immediately turns cold begins to course its way down your cheek, where it pools and drips off your chin. You raise a hand to your face and press it against the stinging part of your cheek so you can see if it's bleeding.  
Your entire _hand _is covered in it.  
You begin to tremble at the mere sight of it. You don't know why...but your heart feels like it's racing.  
"Lloyd..." you murmur. "What the hell _is _this?"  
"[Y/N]!" is the last word you hear before your ears begin to ring and subsequently drown out all the noise.  
You collapse backwards into the snow...and the last thing you see is a light blue hand on P.I.X.A.L's shoulder.  
"Help...me..." you barely manage to get out before you black out completely.


	83. Chapter Eighty-Two || All the leaves are brown and the sky is grey :(

"How are you feeling?" Mipha whispers to you from the end of a bed. You open your eyes and rub the sleep from them before sitting upright. You're in a very plain-looking room with white walls, simple furniture, cheap carpet and light-coloured bedsheets. The bed you're on is big enough for two people.  
"What...happened?"  
"You started bleeding," she explains. "P.I.X.A.L...the mechanical woman...she cut you. But then Lady Midna and Master Zane did something to her...and she was freed of the vile curse placed on her." You stretch your arms and legs for a bit.  
"Is she okay?" you ask.  
"She is quite apologetic for what she has done to you."  
You nod your head and start to slide out of the bed. Your bare feet touch the floor, and you're glad that it's not wooden like the rest of the floor around here. It's soft carpet in a beige colour. You glance out the curtains and towards the snow-capped hills. Zane's meditating beneath a bare birch tree by P.I.X.A.L's side. You...don't know how she got here.  
"Do...do you think that the lake at the edge of the forest is freshwater, Princess [Y/N]?" she asks you. You shrug your shoulders.  
"Not sure."  
"Perhaps...we could go and find out?" You can't help but feel like Mipha's unusually quiet...even though every interaction you've had with her has been mostly you talking and her nodding her head and listening to you.  
"Should we see if any of the others want to join us?" you suggest. She nods her face, her amber eyes glancing towards yours every so often.  
"Yes...that sounds like a plan."  
And with that, you follow the red-scaled Zora woman outside of the room.

You and Mipha are starting to walk through a hall. You can see that Bowser Jnr is bolting down the hall with Urbosa's crown in hand. He shrieks with laughter as the Hyrulean Champion darts after him, her arms outstretched and her emerald eyes narrowed down to slits.  
"That's what you get for showing Dad my work-in-progress!" he taunts as he jumps on top of a bookshelf near the corner of the hall. Urbosa stands down near the bottom, one hand on her hip and the other clenched into a fist that she's shaking at him.  
"You give that back _right _now!"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
"Hey!" you shout from Mipha's side. "Junior!" The little Koopa child stares at the two of you.  
"You _showed _Miss Urbosa!" he sneers at you. "I ought to take _your _crown, too!"  
"Junior?"  
Peach.  
The princess starts to walk over towards the bookshelf with her hands clasped together. She holds out her arms.  
"Come down, please."  
"But Mama Peach...she'll _kill _me!"  
Urbosa scowls.  
"Please?" Peach wheedles. "Your papa wants to spend time with you."  
"No!" Junior crosses his arms and turns around. Unfortunately, he miscalculates where he's stepping, which leads to him teetering over the edge. He lets out a yelp and topples backwards. Urbosa dives to catch him in her arms.  
_"Give _me my crown!"  
"Riju said I was allowed to _play _with it!"  
"Riju isn't in _charge _around here!"  
"Well, _I'm _gonna go and ask Sensei Wu!"  
"You _do _that." She attempts to pry the crown out of his hands, but he's got a strong grip on it. Defeated, she lets go of it and storms off.  
"Urbosa!" Mipha calls out to her friend. "Are you-"  
"Go and bother someone else," she snaps at her. "I'm not in the mood!"  
Mipha's face falls at Urbosa's words.  
"She...doesn't _mean _it...right?" she whispers to you.  
"No..." you assure her, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "She's just angry that Junior's being a little shi-"  
"[Y/N]! You're _okay!"_

Lloyd comes bolting down the hall towards you. He throws his arms around you and holds you close. His hug is warm...and _awfully _tight...  
"I thought you were dead when P.I.X.A.L slashed your cheek." He lets go of you, and you rub at your ribs.  
"How so?"  
"You were bleeding an awful lot." Lloyd turns towards Mipha and holds out his arms. "You saved her!"  
"It's my pleasure-" Mipha's cut off by a bone-crushing hug from Lloyd. There's tears in his eyes, and because of how tightly he's clinging to her, her eyes are wet with tears, too.  
"I...I don't know how to thank you."  
"I only wish to use my gifts to aid a good cause," she assures him. "Try to stay out of trouble, alright?"  
"I will."  
The three of you come to a stairwell made of marble, where Midna is staring out the large window that spans the height of all the floors.  
"It's been so long..." she murmurs to herself as she presses her hand against one of the thin pillars.  
"Hello, Your Majesty," Mipha begins, bowing down before her. The Twili glances up at her.  
"Hm?"  
"I...was going to head out to the lake by the edge of the forest for a swim. Do you care to join me?"  
"I have a few..._paternal _problems I'm dealing with."  
"Did _I _hear someone has _daddy issues?!" _comes the loud and jarring screech of a particular blue-haired woman from downstairs.  
_"Shut _up, Kylee!" Lloyd hollers back down at her. He turns to Midna. "Why don't you come and get some fresh air?"  
"In _this _weather?"  
"Well...if you don't _want _to...I'm gonna have to sit all by myself on the bank of the lake-"  
"It's too cold to swim," you protest.  
"You're half-_Oni," _he reminds you.  
"Well, I'm from Isle Delfino, and if it's not warm water, then I'm _not _swimming in it!"  
"What if you come across some water dungeon in the freezing cold Hebra Mountains?" Midna ponders. You shudder at the thought.  
"Then we make Ganondorf traverse it."  
A smile creeps across her face.  
"I like your thinking, [Y/N]-"  
You watch as P.I.X.A.L stands up from the tree and speaks to Zane for a moment. He nods his head, and the two start to walk back inside, their footprints sparkling in the fresh snow.  
"I'll catch up with you guys," you assure them almost absentmindedly. "I want to talk with P.I.X.A.L."  
Before any of them have the chance to run after you, you take quick and light steps downstairs to the ground floor. You catch the Nindroids _just _in the nick of time as they're about to enter a room.  
"P.I.X.A.L..._wait!" _you exclaim.

**\- - -**

The green-eyed Nindroid woman appears to be quite apologetic as she glances down at her feet. "I am sorry for attacking you, Princess [Y/N]. I was under the control of Zant, the Usurper King of Twilight."  
"Zant?"  
"It's one letter off Zane's name." You turn around to find Midna standing behind you. Her hood is off her head, revealing long, silky orange locks. She turns to face the two Nindroids. "I trust that you found it?"  
"Yes...the Shadow Crystal." Zane takes out a dark grey dagger made of stone. There's glowing red lines on its edges. It sparks and crackles with the same lightning power that Midna possesses. She takes it from the Nindroid and holds it in her hands.  
"This is _dangerous," _she decides. "I...cannot destroy it with my magic. Perhaps we should consult Princess Zelda."  
"When approached by a life form containing divine blood within their veins," P.I.X.A.L protests, "it may cause metamorphosis into a primeval form. I recommend immediately containing this."  
"Do you know of any safe places?" she asks.  
"Yes," Zane assures Midna. "In New Ninjago City, there is a building known as the Temple of Fortitude. The Overlord built it during the first Stone War. I believe that it will be the last place any of the Overlord's forces will look...especially considering that they seek Princess [Y/N]'s light powers-"  
"They _what?!" _you exclaim.  
P.I.X.A.L and Zane give each other a nervous glance, an amusing thing to see from the perspective of someone looking at two robots.  
"We shall tell you everything," Midna promises. "Come with us."

**\- - -**

You're sitting back in the room that you woke up in. Midna closes the white door and locks it behind her. Zane draws the deep blue curtains, and P.I.X.A.L flicks on a light switch. You stare at them for a while.  
"What's wrong?" you ask them.  
"The tapestry Misako found," Midna declares. "It only depicts half of the story."  
Those seven words shock you down to the core.  
"I'm sorry..." you murmur. "Did you say..._half _of the story?" She pats a spot on the bed for you to sit down on. You do as she requests, and P.I.X.A.L holds out your phone. You didn't even notice that it was missing.  
"During the ten thousand years Zane, Midna and I were imprisoned," she explains to you, "we witnessed multiple observations." The screen of your phone turns on and immediately bypasses the lock screen. "The first observation we made was that of the Overlord's increasingly complex connection to the Twilight Realm over time." A picture displaying a large palace the size of about ten prisons stacked on top of each other appears on your screen. It's tall and..._really _rectangular in its shape. The colour scheme of the place is a mix of dark grey and cyan.  
"The second observation we made was the fact that Zant, along with Kamek of the Magikoopa tribe and Pythor of the Anacondrai tribe, are acting beneath one of the Overlord's chosen heroines...the Hackergirl," Zane continues. Another image appears, this time depicting a figure dressed in a long, black robe with the same cyan patterning of the Twili. He wears a metal helmet that resembles a fish with a cleft chin. He's wearing shoulder armour of the same style, and a bright red scarf hangs down from his neck, with golden embroidery that looks an _awful _lot like the Gerudo insignia. He's carrying the same shard that Midna's holding right now.  
"Huh..." you murmur. "Any more observations?"  
"I found this a year prior to my arrival here," P.I.X.A.L explains to you. She holds out a black tapestry with the same artstyle as the tapestry Misako found. She then spreads it out over the bed so that you can all see it. You stare at it for a while.  
"For everyone fighting on our side," Midna decides, "the Overlord has employed the help of someone to fight against them." You stare at it for a while. There's an upside-down Triforce in the centre. "Do you see the three _right _in the centre, [Y/N]? The figure that the Overlord's chosen heroines are depicted fighting against is Queen [M/N]...your mother."  
"My...mother?" You stop for a second. "Wait...who _else? _Who _else _is fighting her?"  
P.I.X.A.L doesn't even flinch at the question.  
"Princess Harumi."  
_"Harumi?!" _you exclaim. "But...she's not a bad person!"  
You don't really believe yourself, to be honest.  
"We...beg to differ," Zane assures you.  
"It is said that Princess Harumi wields great magical prowess," Midna decides. "And that her counterpart...the Hackergirl...is not unlike me. She carries the blood of my father's tribe."  
"I'm confused..." you admit. "I know that the tribe's got a very particular fashion sense...so how on _Earth _would a Gerudo want to be wearing what the Hackergirl wears?!" You're trying to imagine it, Urbosa or Nabooru or perhaps even _Riju _in the garb of that woman who'd knocked Misako out with that dart. "And...how would she know what _Chirp _is?"  
"We do not know much about her," Zane admits. "We _do _know the identities of those in the Overlord's Triforce, however."  
"Who are they?" you ask him. Midna raises a hand to your temple, and your vision blacks out. Aside from that, all of your other senses are intact.

"The Jurors of Courage are those chosen for their ability to charge into battle..." Midna tells you. "General Cryptor of the Nindroids is the Ninjagian Courage...a droid created using the blueprints of Zane, the expertise of P.I.X.A.L and the oversight of the Overlord." You start to see the face of a robot made with charcoal-grey metal. His one visible red eye glows, with the other covered by a silver, laser-like apparatus with three red dots in the black barrel. His mouth and head are covered with a deep grey ninja hood. "The Skull Kid of the Kokiri is the Hyrulean Courage...a boy from the Era of Time who has a very powerful mask in his possession." You find a heart-shaped mask in many colours staring at you in place of Cryptor's head. Several straight horns protrude from the curves and sides. The bug-like yellow eyes are accented with pinpricks of dots for irises and pupils. They seem to glow with an eerie light that unsettles you. "And finally...Ludwig of the Koopas is the Mushroom Kingdomer Courage...but you already know about him."  
You can't help but to think of how kind he'd been to you...how grateful he was that you'd saved him.  
Was it all an act?  
"The Keepers of Wisdom were chosen for their deep and extensive knowledge of the world around them..." Midna explains. "Their countless years of experience make for an excellent guide at battling against us. Clouse of the Elemental Masters is the Ninjagian Wisdom...an Elemental Master with dominion over all dark magic. His vast knowledge of spells...his countless battles against Lloyd and his father...make him a valuable pawn in the Overlord's games. Kohga of the Yiga, albeit any actual _intelligence, _was chosen as the Hyrulean Wisdom. He has been after Link for countless years...and was the one who awoke Calamity Ganon from the dead...ultimately placing Link in a comatose state and rendering Princess Zelda immobile for a hundred years..." And you've already heard of Kamek of the Magikoopas, the Mushroom Kingdomer Wisdom."  
"Can I have my sight back?" you snap at her.  
"Tell her the names of the Forgers of Power," Midna tells one of the others. Your world begins to brighten once more, and Zane proceeds to talk.  
"The Forgers of Power have been identified as Pythor of the Anacondrai, Zant of the Twili, and Count Bleck of the Tribe of Darkness."  
Quick and easy from P.I.X.A.L.  
"So...what does that mean?" you ask.  
"They will all be out for revenge against their light counterparts," P.I.X.A.L tells you. "I am afraid that with opening the temple in which the Sword of the Power Moons lies...there is a risk that the Overlord will be able to strike." You stare at the tapestry for a while.  
"Do the others know?"  
"They do not believe me," Midna whispers. "My father believes I am making it up in order to scare you, Peach, Mario and Bowser." She blinks for a moment. "[Y/N]...these words must never reach Ganondorf...you understand that, right?"  
"It's real, right?" She nods her head at your question. "Then why can't I convince him?"  
"He's stubborn...and he only wishes to see the world in his own image." Midna takes a peek out through the curtains. "Unfortunately, my sisters, aunt, niece and I see otherwise." She takes in a deep breath. "He will see in time."  
A knock on the door cuts the four of you off before anyone has the chance to say a word more.

Midna swipes at the tapestry and bundles it up into a ball before hiding it underneath the bed. There's an unease to the way she's feeling...you can tell.  
"[Y/N]?" Garmadon starts in a rather snappy tone. "Are you _in _there?"  
"No!" Midna retorts. _"I _am!"  
The door swings open, and the Oni stands there with his top two arms crossed and his bottom two hands resting on his hips.  
"No _wonder _your father reprimanded you for lying," he sneers at her, his red eyes gleaming with anger. "You do an awful _lot _of it for a princess."  
"I could say the same for Harumi," she retorts.  
And with that, she disappears into a flurry of pixels.  
P.I.X.A.L blinks at Garmadon.  
"Midna is being truthful," she assures him. "Ganondorf is unwilling to accept the fate which has been bestowed upon all of us."  
"Princess _[Y/N]..._" Garmadon starts. "He wishes for you to accompany him at once."  
"Who?"  
"Who do you _think?"_  
"No," you argue. "I'm _not _going to get distracted by him any more." You crouch down underneath the bed and take the tapestry in your hands. "I'm finding Misako and Zelda." You go to walk outside, but he grabs your wrist.  
_"Do _not disobey me, _child!"_  
You throw the bundle at Zane and P.I.X.A.L, the latter of whom catches it in her arms.  
"Take it to them!" you yell as Garmadon drags you out of the room.


	84. Chapter Eighty-Three || 3 Kewl 5 Skewl

"This is _certainly _an unusual beverage..." Ganondorf tells you from the other end of the dining table as he raises the tea cup. You ignore him and continue to poke at the plate of food in front of you.  
"[Y/N], are you alright?" Wu asks. Aside from his direct question, he's minding his own business and eating a plate of breakfast.  
"No..." you mutter. Why _would _you be? With the ever-looming threat of the Overlord now augmented by the possibility of an army of his own...you have no idea how you're going to win this one.  
"Garmadon tells me that my eldest decided to fearmonger her way into your heart," Ganondorf continues.  
"It's not fearmongering if two _robots _confirmed it!" you shout back.  
"You put too much faith in technology..." he sneers.  
"Robots can't lie!" you argue. "It's impossible!"  
_"Listen _here, sweetheart..." he scowls. He stands up and begins to walk past Wu. "I don't care whether or not it's true. Either way, it's only driving unnecessary _fear _into your heart." He rests his hands on your shoulders and leans into your ear. "Tell me...has Midna preached the false tellings of that stupid tapestry to anyone else?"  
"I don't know," you hiss at him. You stand up and attempt to walk off, but there's an awfully sinister look in his eyes. "You don't have anything to do with the Overlord...do you?"  
"And why would I have such a need to be in his 'good books'?"  
"Because you're _awfully _invested in me, and you tried to _propose _to me, and you're trying to _sleep _with me!"  
Wu's eyebrows raise in shock, not because of your sudden raise in tone, but because of your reason behind it.  
And with that, you escape his clutches and run off.

**\- - -**

You dig through the bitter, icy snow in search of another pebble to skim across the surface of the semi-frozen freshwater lake. Mipha is swimming through the water in a graceful manner, her eyes remaining closed throughout her entire routine. You and Lloyd are sitting on the bank of the lake, talking to one another in an attempt to keep each other company.  
"Clouse, you say?" Lloyd tilts his head to the side. You nod your head. "And my dad doesn't believe her?"  
"Not _one _bit," you frown. You cross your arms over your chest. You're so mad...you can't believe how defensive Ganondorf was about his stance on Midna being a liar. "Oh..._I'll _show him."  
"[Y/N]...do you ever think that his..._part _in this whole prophecy is a-"  
Mipha surfaces from beneath the water of the ice-cold lake, her red and white scales glistening in the harsh sunlight.  
"Hello," she says with a slight smile. She stretches her arms out before resting them against the edge of the water. "Am...I boring you two?"  
"Not at all," you assure her.  
_I'd rather be outside in the freezing cold than back in that stupid house, _you add on in thought.  
"Y'know," Lloyd starts, "Birchwood's the most isolated town in all of Ninjago. There's only one way in and out of the town on road...and even then, the delivery trucks only come once every two months." He scoops up some snow in his hands before patting it down and compacting it into a snowball. "Last time I came here with Zane, this place was pretty much self-sufficient."  
"You ever heard of treehorns, Princess?" comes a voice from behind you.  
Cole.  
You stand up and brush off the backs of your pants. "Can't say I have," you respond in a quiet tone. "What are they?" The black-clad ninja kicks at the snow a bit.  
"Let's just say...I hope you _never _have to come across one."  
"Cole?" Mipha asks. "Do you need any of us?"  
"Well...Misako wanted to speak with Princess [Y/N] and Lloyd," he answers. "But I don't mind sitting here. I...need to clear my head."  
"Clear your head?" Lloyd gives his friend a light-hearted chuckle. "You're the most clear-minded one on the _team, _Bucket." For some reason, Cole doesn't smile back at Lloyd. He just sits down in front of Mipha and stays silent for the rest of your encounter with him. You help Lloyd up and go to follow him up the hill and back towards Misako and Garmadon's house.  
"Lloyd...is Cole okay?"  
"I don't know, [Y/N]. Jay...Jay's his best friend. And Yin knows where Ganondorf's sent him. Yin knows where Ganondorf's sent _Kai..."  
_"Kai's your best friend?"  
"Yeah. We've been good friends since I was eleven." He glances up at the overcast sky filled with snow that's beginning to settle. "I...I just want my team _home."  
_You place a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"I promise that we'll find your team," you assure him. He sighs and gives you a smile.  
"[Y/N]...you're a good person. We...don't deserve you."  
You smile and hold out your arms.  
"Hey," you assure him. "You and your team got me off Isle Delfino when Sindaco...did what he did."  
You frown.  
"What is it?"  
"What did he even do _anyway?"_  
Lloyd shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not exactly sure. I mean...last _I _heard, people are getting executed there for stepping out of line."  
"Executions?" you murmur. "But...they're not even _legal _in Isle Delfinian law. I'm...the only one on the island who can legalise it." You shake your head. "The _second _we find this Sword of the Power Moons, I'm firing that son of a bitch and rebuilding my home."  
You finally trudge up to the front door and kick it open.  
Standing there are Kylee and Wu, who don't even bat eyelids at your violent entry into the house.

"So..." Kylee starts as she lifts up her robotic arm with her other arm so that Wu can see it. _"This _is starting to run out of battery. Misako said that there was a man in Ninjago City who has the technological prowess to temporarily replace it while I find my friend."  
"Why can't you repair it?" he ponders, raising a hand to his beard.  
"Well...I don't know the nitty-gritty details," she admits. "It's been hit-or-miss with getting some of the features to work again."  
"Borg?" Lloyd ponders.  
"Yes..." Wu confirms. "Kylee here is reserving her power so that she may attempt to transfer some important signals she has recieved to a BorgPhone under his guidance."  
"Important signals?"  
"Well..." she begins to tell Wu's nephew, "the night Ganondorf attacked everyone on [Y/N]'s island, I used a scanning function in order to try and find my friends. While I _didn't _find anyone else on the island, I _did _get heaps of genetic signatures from everyone in the castle remotely. I...couldn't get it to work until the thing was running on reserve power. And once I drain the last of the battery...the screen won't work. I can't produce enough power on my own to make it work..._not _without the rest of my team."  
"Wait...did you say _genetic signatures?" _Lloyd's eyebrows widen to the size of saucers. "Uncle Wu...do you think we could search for everyone using that?"  
"I wrote it down _just _in case there was a chance it was needed," she assures him, reaching behind her back and holding out a paper notebook. "This here's the list of locations I found everyone last."  
"Kylee...why didn't you _tell _us about this?"  
"It didn't start working until this morning," she admits. "I swear!" Lloyd flips open the notebook and begins to skim over the pages. "Look...I don't know anything else, okay?"  
"Hang on..." Lloyd lifts up the book. "It says that there's people here in the Sunshine Realm."  
_"Who?!" _Wu demands.  
"Well...Nya's here, and so's Ronin." Lloyd squints at the page for a moment. "Uh..._why _does it say Pythor's name here, Kylee?"  
"I caught him in my scanners," she responds.  
The Ninjagians give each other nervous glances.  
_"Uh-_oh," Lloyd gulps.  
But before they have time to act upon this discovery, Zane bursts through the door. Pauline's behind him, carrying a mobile in her hand. She thrusts it in Wu's direction.  
"Wu...we've _found _it!" she exclaims in an almost song-like fashion. "The Oni's Amethyst!" Before you have the chance to see what's on the screen, she hugs her phone to her chest and begins to squeal with happiness.  
"Pythor can _wait," _Wu assures Lloyd before going to follow Pauline.  
Lloyd shrugs his shoulders at you and pursues after them, so you do, too.

**\- - -**

Quite a few people are already standing inside the ballroom of the mansion as you enter. The place is a large, tiled hall with grand-looking walls coated with a rich shade of blue, and lavish, red curtains with purple embroidery. A grand chandelier hangs from the ceiling, sparkling with the might of ten million stars. The entire room is large enough to hold the entire population of Isle Delfino, you included, and _still _have room for a giant slip and slide in the centre.  
"Wow..." you whisper as you begin to walk forwards into the hall. "I feel really cheap walking in here..."  
"Says the Princess of Isle Delfino," Garmadon scoffs. He's leaning against a pillar and throwing an apple in the air, catching it in his hands and tossing it again. He continues to do this in a rather absentminded fashion, albeit any reason to actually be doing so.  
"Who are we waiting on?" Wu asks the rest of you. Everyone starts looking around at one another.  
"Cole is absent from this current ensemble," P.I.X.A.L announces.  
"Mipha's not here, either," Daruk adds on.  
"Well," Garmadon snaps, "go and _get _them-"  
The two giant wooden doors swing wide open. In the wake is Cole, who's puffing as he and Mipha dart over to the rest of you.  
"Pauline...sent me...the text...to _come _here!" he pants, clutching his knees as he doubles over with exhaustion.  
"You _really _need to work out, dude," Lloyd decides. Cole wrinkles his nose and proceeds to mimic the Green Ninja's words.  
"What's so important that we all need to be here _anyway?" _he frowns. Pauline, still maintaining a wide grin on her face, reaches into her pocket before holding it out towards him.  
"New Ninjago City's 30th annual Blade Cup..." Cole murmurs.  
He's as pale as a ghost at the words he's just uttered.  
"What is it?" Nabooru questions him. "Is it some sort of gladiator fight to the death?"  
"Perhaps it's a display of the greatest strength," Ganondorf smirks. He clenches his fist and raises it in the air.  
"No..." Cole shudders. "It's a...it's a..._t-t-t-talent _show!"  
Quite a few of the Hyruleans burst into laughter.  
"A _talent _show?" Zelda queries. "But...why would you be afraid of a _talent _show?"  
"I'm not afraid!" he snaps. His voice is unusually high. Pauline tilts the screen in your direction so you can see the picture on display:

"I'm confused..." Corky decides. "How on Earth does this Oni's Amethyst relate to the competition?"  
"Yeah...it isn't even in the _picture," _Birdie adds on.  
"Well," the New Donker explains to her, "this image was part of a Chirp. _Allow _me to read." She clears her throat before proceeding to read to everyone else. "We're excited to announce that auditions for the 30th annual Ninjago Talent Show are now open to all teenage participants. All participants must be between 12 and 18 years of age. Auditions are being held for the next twenty days at the Brookstone Dance College, the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, Darkley's School for Bad Boys and Birchwood Academy of the Arts. The top fifteen acts from each school will receive the exclusive chance to be seen on television, and of course, to fight for the grand prize, the Blade Cup! With an all-new addition of a glowing purple crystal to the trophy, this prize couldn't be even more prestigious to recieve, and will _only _be reserved for the best of the best. Follow at Ninjago underscore talent for more!"  
"Did you just say a glowing purple _crystal?!" _Lloyd gasps. "Is there a picture of it up yet?!" Pauline shakes her head.  
"But...my father _did _send me a picture through messages," she responds. She holds up her phone, and there it is. A golden trophy with intricate, curved handles. A titanium blade protruding from the cup. And last, but certainly not least, a purple crystal with gold wiring that looks an awful lot like the face of an Oni embedded into the back.  
"That's it," you declare. "We need to get ahold of it." Zelda immediately turns towards Ganondorf and proceeds to address him.  
"Ganondorf," she begins, "do you think you could steal it?" Several eyes light up within the Hyrulean demographic.  
"No can do," Pauline protests as she pockets her phone. "There'd be too much media attention if something as prestigious as the Blade Cup went missing. You can't risk it."  
"And besides," Wu continues, "I have faith that you will _all _be able to win this without the need to cheat or steal."  
"There's one problem," Garmadon protests. _"None _of them are even _enrolled _in any of the schools-"  
"I'm technically a _Darkley's _student," Lloyd argues.  
_"You _were expelled six _years _ago for your lack of morales and ambition!" he snaps.  
"Well...what's to say we can't enrol before the twenty days are up?" you query.  
Everyone seems to collectively display expressions of realisation upon your statement.  
"That could work..." he murmurs to himself.  
"If you're in the age bracket," Misako declares, "come out to the side so I can see all of you."

You, Birdie and Kylee are the first three to walk out to the spot where Misako's pointing.  
"Don't tell 'em I turn nineteen soon," Kylee murmurs to you.  
"Does...it count if I haven't aged for a hundred years?" Mipha whispers to Misako.  
"Yes," she decides. And with that, Mipha, Zelda and Link follow suit. Lloyd joins you all.  
_"C'mon, _Peach!" Bowser ushers from the back of the other group. "Aren't you seventeen?"  
"Yeah...but I don't _really _have any good talents," the princess admits.  
"She said _everyone!" _he grins as he playfully shoves her over towards the rest of you.  
"Okay..." Misako thinks aloud. "Anyone else?"  
"I'm fifteen," Riju tells her as she stands next to Zelda.  
"I'm eighteen," Harumi adds on. Garmadon squints at the rest of the crowd.  
"Hmm..." he considers. "How about _you_, Nabooru?"  
"No," she retorts. Several giggles ensue.  
"Cole is seventeen," Zane declares.  
_"Zane!" _he shrieks. "Don't!"  
"And he is also a talented dancer," he continues. Cole plants his palm to his head and groans.  
"No! Do you even _know _what sort of competition we're up against?" He crosses his arms and turns away.  
"This should do for now," Wu assures him. He turns towards the rest of you. "Do you wish to perform individually or in groups?"  
"They will have a higher probability of winning if there are more separate acts amongst them," P.I.X.A.L informs the rest of you. "However, performance anxiety can be augmented to an exponential degree when one performs a solo act."  
"Hmm..." Lloyd thinks. "Well...what talents do we have?" Ganondorf's about to speak up, but Lloyd continues. "How much you can lift is _not _a talent, Ganondorf." Link hides a snicker with his hand.  
"We're going to need _professional _help..." Pauline sighs, shaking her head.  
"And we still need to enrol you all in school so you'll be eligible to participate," Misako adds on. "We'll enrol you into Birchwood."  
"Does that mean..._homework?!" _Lloyd shrieks. "I'm too _old _for homework!"  
"You're not even old enough to graduate yet," Cole retorts.  
"Well, neither were _you!"_  
"Oh, dear..." Wu murmurs to himself. He turns to Misako. "Do you care to make a trip to Mistaké's tea shop?"  
"What for?"  
"Yesterday Tea...and Tomorrow Tea, too."  
"Lloyd?" Misako begins.  
_"Yeah,_ Mom?"  
"While your uncle and I are out," she decides, "I want you to find as many school supplies as you can."  
Lloyd groans and shakes his head. "You guys _suck."_

**\- - -**

While Wu and Misako prepare to leave, a few of you move to the dining room in order to start the process of becoming students at this school you've never heard of in your life. You're sitting next to Lloyd as he and Garmadon proceed to fill out enrolment forms on a laptop. Riju and Harumi, as well as Zelda, Link, Mipha, Birdie and Kylee, are all crowded around you. Corky is hovering nearby with a BorgPhone in her hands. She's laughing her arse off at the public reviews of the school.  
"If I could give this place a negative rating, I would!" she howls.  
"So...how many students are we enrolling?" Lloyd asks his father.  
"Considering that your mother's gone off to find some Yesterday Tea..." Garmadon contemplates, "I'd say twenty-five of us."  
"Twenty-five," he repeats, typing in the two numbers on the number pad.  
"The people who write the exams huff _paint _thinner!" Corky shrieks with even more laughter. Birdie stands up to see what she's laughing about, and soon, she's cackling with laughter, too.  
"Okay...everyone's given names and surnames," Lloyd murmurs. "Who's coming?"  
"Zane and P.I.X.A.L offered to pose as students," Garmadon tells him. "Everyone in here is going - not me, of course, but the rest of you - and I _think-"_  
"Who wants to pull a Harumi and resurrect Garmadon in the teachers' office?!" By now, Corky and Birdie have lost it laughing.  
The Ninjagian princess begins to sob uncontrollably as she rushes out of the room.  
"Aw, _good _one," Kylee frowns at them. "Come here and help us out, you assholes!"  
"Sorry..." Corky whispers as she wipes a tear from her eye, "sorry..."  
You _just _spot Riju slipping out of the room after Harumi.  
"How in Yin's name are we going to defeat the Overlord if we can't even fill out an online form?" Lloyd frowns at the two. You stare out the window and watch as the snowflakes finish settling on the ground.  
"Maybe we should just ask Ganondorf to steal it," you murmur.  
"Yeah...surely Pauline was kidding _around _about the whole 'media attention' thing, Dad," Lloyd adds.  
"I don't agree with her method," Garmadon decides as he cracks his knuckles. "Unfortunately, Pauline speaks the truth. Think about what happened the _last _time you attempted to steal something. You got _caught."  
"Only _because Harumi wrecked our plans," he sneers back.  
"Perhaps you shouldn't have attempted to seize Ninjago from my clutches!"  
"Well, maybe _you _should've stayed in the Realm of the _Departed!"  
"We _should really have a fighting jar." Zelda blurts out.  
"A fighting jar?" Garmadon hisses.  
"Every time somebody fights, you have to put a Rupee in the jar."  
"What about coins?" Peach ponders.  
"Or dollars?" Lloyd asks.  
"I suppose that could work, too." Zelda frowns in thought for a while. "Hmm...I'm going to go and rest for a while. Wake me when everything's ready." And with that, she walks out of the room.  
"Do y'all wanna practise for this talent show?" Kylee asks with a wide grin on her face.  
"Yeah!" Birdie agrees. "Let's go and work on something!"  
_"[Y/N]. Help me."_  
It's Nya's voice.  
"Nya?" You stand up and start looking around the room. "Where are you?!"  
"I think _[Y/N] _needs to go and rest for a while," Garmadon decides. "Go off and get some sleep."


	85. Chapter Eighty-Four || That's So Ninja!

The popcorn ceiling above your head is home to a couple of spiders that are weaving their webs in the corners. The lightbulb seems to flicker every time you blink...or is it just you?  
_"[Y/N]. Please...help us!"_  
Midna materialises in front of you, a look of worry across her face. You don't even have time to react to her abrupt appearance. "You hear it too, don't you?" she murmurs. You nod your head.  
"Is it really Nya?"  
"Yes. She and all the other Sages and Champions are trapped somewhere around here...but I can't find them. Something's...blocking my powers." You stare down at your hands. The symbols are starting to diminish...only slightly though.  
But it's still enough to cause alarm.  
Midna raises a hand against your temple and holds it there. "I was able to see through Nya's eyes. They're all being held hostage in a painting of sorts...a painting inside a hollowed-out tree. But I don't know where the tree is. I can't find it...not in a forest _this _big."  
"Why don't we go out and look?" you propose. "Even if we can't find anything, it's peace and quiet away from the others."  
"I am able to withstand the bitter cold...but are you?"  
"Well...I _do _know where I can get a coat."

You step outside, one of the coats from the front room wrapped around your body and your sword sheathed in its scabbard. The bag that Larry had given you is slung over your shoulders, filled to the brim with all sorts of bits and pieces, like food, drinks and other supplies. You can see your breath in the air, and even with all the clothing you're wearing, it's still quite chilly against your skin.  
"Let's get going," you decide.  
Midna starts walking through the snow, and you follow her. The Destiny's Bounty, save for Daruk sitting on the deck with Bowser and his son, is completely deserted.  
"Hey, Princess!" Daruk roars, waving one of his hands in the air. "Where you headed?"  
"We're going for a walk," Midna explains.  
"Walks are _boring!" _Junior huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.  
_"Now, _now...why don't you go with Princess [Y/N] and Princess Midna?" Bowser suggests to him.  
"But-"  
You stop. The look in Bowser's eyes suggests he's desperate for some peace and quiet.  
"Come on," Midna ushers the child. He bounds down the makeshift slope of snow and wood before standing next to the two of you with his chest puffed out.  
_"Bye, _Dad!" he hollers. _"See _ya!"  
"Have fun, Junior!"

With every step you take, the mansion becomes less and less visible amongst all the trees and residual snow. Junior's become bored rather easily, and his feet drag through the snow as he clutches Midna's hand.  
_"I'm _bored..." he mumbles. "Where are you two even going?" You open the hatch of your bag, unzip it and take out a piece of apple pie that's still warm. It's secured in a ziploc bag. You hand it over to Junior.  
"We're going to have a picnic," you half-lie to the child. Yes, it was your alibi for leaving, but Peach and Zane had made sure to stuff as much food into your bag as they could fit, so it's not really a lie anymore. Regardless, Junior shuts up and munches on the apple pie.  
"Do you have any powers?" Midna asks him in an attempt to lighten up the mood.  
"Me?" Junior shrugs his shoulders. "Well...I can make things appear out of nowhere, but I need to paint them first. I can breathe fire...but everyone in my family can."  
He's awfully quiet now.  
"Anything else?"  
"I...I was sitting in my room back home the other night," he admits. "And...my hands started to tingle. I blinked and I...I was sitting in the courtyard." Tears begin to well in his eyes. He sniffles and tries to wipe them away. "I _tried _telling my papa but he didn't believe me. Miss Midna...does he think I'm a _monster?!"_ She crouches down next to him as he starts to bawl his eyes out.  
"You're not a monster," she whispers. She wraps her arms around him and holds him close, rocking him back and forth. "Maybe your mother has the same powers-"  
"I _know _you're my mama!" he wails. Midna's eyes widen at the fact he knows who his mother is. "Papa's trying to lie to me about it, but Urbosa told me _everything!"_  
And now, Midna starts to cry, too.  
You stand there in silence as they both wail in the snow. You don't know what to think. You're strongly reminded of your own mother...and how she'd always tell you that you were a very special girl every night when she tucked you into bed.  
"I'm sorry..." she whispers. "I'm sorry I never told you myself."  
"I'm sorry I was so _mean _to you!"  
"It's okay. I forgive you." By now, they've calmed down to the point where they aren't really crying anymore.  
"I...I forgive you _too, _Mama."  
She stands up and carries him in her arms. He wraps his arms around her neck and leans his head against her chest.  
"Please don't leave me again, Mama."  
"I won't, Junior."

You lead the way through the snow, tapping the blade of your sword against all of the trees. Solid...solid...solid. _None _of them are hollow.  
_"Where are you, Nya?" _you murmur.  
"Hey!" you faintly hear Lloyd shouting through the snow. You spin around to find the Green Ninja, followed by Mario, Link and Kylee.  
"Where are you guys going?!" Kylee yells. They stop in front of you.  
"Midna has a lead on Nya's whereabouts," you respond. "And potentially _everyone _else." Midna, still holding Junior close in her arms, proceeds to ask Lloyd a question.  
"You wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of any hollow trees around here...would you?"  
"Yeah...follow me!"

You all dash after Lloyd. Your cheeks feel like ice against the air. You can feel whatever warmth remains in your body hovering around your chest. You feel like collapsing...but you go on anyway. You don't want to let them all down.  
"Hmm..." Lloyd murmurs as he points ahead at an enormous birch tree with the faint outline of a door built into it. It looks just like the bark surrounding it. "There's Zane's father's old workshop. It's a hollowed-out tree. Is..._that _what you're looking for, Midna?"  
"Yes..." She sets Junior down next to Link and starts to walk forwards in complete and utter silence. She raises a hand against the door and closes her eyes. "There's life in here..._lots _of it."  
Midna's eyes pop open.  
She clutches at her head and tumbles down to the ground. Lloyd and Link race over to help her sit up.  
"What is it?" Link asks her. She lets out a groan.  
"I...can feel an Oni presence..."  
"It's probably just Mistaké," Lloyd assures her.  
"No...there's _five _of them..."  
"Five..." he repeats. He gets back up. "Link...Mario...be careful."  
"Let me at them," you scowl.  
"I know you've killed an Oni...but it was on its own, Princess." Lloyd slowly cracks open the door. "Five's a different story."  
And with that, the three heroes sneak in, shutting the door behind them.  
"Why can't we go inside?" Junior asks Midna.  
"It's not safe for you..." she whispers back. You press your ear against the door. You can hear metal creaking as they descend down some stairs.  
It stops.  
Link screams, and then there's silence again.  
"Don't come in after me," Midna warns. She bursts through the door and slams it shut behind her.  
"What's _happening, _Princess?!" Junior begins to cry. He buries his face into your right leg and proceeds to wail. "I'm _scared!"_  
"It's going to be okay," you whisper to him. You wrap your arms around him in the same sort of comforting way that Midna had used before. "Go back to the house and get help." He nods his head and turns back to follow the footprints. He starts dashing off, leaving you in silence.  
You turn towards the door again, only to hear Midna yelp in pain.  
_I can do it, _you assure yourself. _As long as I have the Sword of the Shine Sprites...I'll be alright._  
You open the door and walk inside.

It's pitch black in the room, save for a glowing purple light at the centre of the bottom part of the room that's accompanied by the light of a computer screen. You can only just see the silhouettes of people's heads. They're frozen...like statues.  
You shudder and hold the sword even closer to your body.  
You start to step down the metal planks attached to the walls. It's very narrow, but you can still make it downstairs safely enough.  
You hear a raspy, hissy voice.  
_"Princess [Y/N]...you should have never come here."_  
"Leave my friends the hell _alone!" _you scream. You try to run towards the computer, but trying to navigate through the statues is like trying to finish a maze with no exit.  
A cold, bony hand grips around your arm. You'd say that it feels like ice...but ice is boiling hot compared to this...  
"Current temperature..." a mechanical voice reads aloud, "negative two hundred and seventy-three point fifteen degrees Celsius. Seals are stable. Proceed with execution of code?"  
"What the hell are you doing to my friends?!" you demand.  
_"You put too much faith in that sword you wield, child..."_  
_"[Y/N]!" _you can hear Nya screaming. _"Your neck! Take it out of the back of your neck!"  
_You reach for the back of your neck, and there you can feel it.  
A little, metallic bump.  
You pinch your fingers around the pin-head and rip it out in one quick and easy movement. It stings like hell. You hiss in pain.  
"Error," the mechanical voice declares. "Error. Receptor disconnected from host organism. Please re-insert to attempt again."  
_"You fools! Kill her!"_  
You watch as the familiar face of the Hackergirl, accompanied by her body, starts to float in the air. She spins around before disappearing into a flurry of white and gold pixels. You can feel more of the bony, colder-than-ice-cold hands clenching around your limbs. You drop the sword in shock. All around you, you can see the glowing violet eyes of the Oni that Midna had predicted were here.  
_"No!" _you plead. _"Let me go!"_  
_"Our god wants you dead!"_  
_"Our god wants you to pay!"_  
_"No!!!"_  
_It's over..._you think in disdain. _I'm never going home-_  
The twinkling sound of a Shine Sprite cuts you short.  
You stare at your hands. The Shine Sprite part of the symbol is glowing a vivid, bright shade of yellow, as is the Triforce on your other hand. The Onis all shriek in pain, letting go of you. You feel like your body is beginning to burn up to the point where you can't even feel anything. You can't even move of your own accord anymore. Your body pries your hands apart. You watch in complete and utter fear as an enormous, shimmering and translucent bubble with glowing, golden ribbons of light snaking around it shines from the empty space between your hands. The Onis, all wide-eyed by now, start to cower in fear away from you and your ball of light. The workshop is illuminated, but you don't even take notice. You nearly black out as the light expands to fill the entire room.  
For a moment, all you can see is white.

You fall onto your arms and try to use them to hold yourself up.  
"[Y/N]!" Lloyd shouts as he starts to run over to you. He catches you _just _before you have the chance to smack face-first into the ground. He turns you around so you're looking upwards. The dark is gone. The building is back to the way it was supposed to be before. But that's not what you really take notice of.  
Rather, you see all of the missing Sages and Champions, staring around the place in complete and utter confusion.  
"What...happened?" you murmur. Midna helps you stand up. Your legs feel like jelly.  
"You...you harnessed your mother's light powers..." she whispers. "That...that was amazing, [Y/N]!"  
"Ugh..." you can hear Mario groaning from the other side of the room as he sits up. "Did we save them?" You glance at all the faces.  
Nya. Darunia. Wendy. Kai. Hariet. Impa. Toadsworth. Faith. Revali. Tiara. Ronin. Ruto. Jay. Rauru. Melody. Yoshi. Morro. Mistaké. Saria. And even a man you haven't met before is amongst them. He's clutching a blue medallion in his hands.  
He must be the Mushroom Kingdomer Sage of Water.  
_They're all here._  
"Now we can focus on winning that Blade Cup," you whisper.  
"Come on..." Lloyd decides. "Let's get you back to the mansion." He carries you in his arms as he heads up the stairs, and as you take one final glance at the room, you notice all the junk lying around. Old, hollowed-out shells of prototypes. Benches and shelves stacked with blueprints and books. Heaps of papers scattered around.  
And a glittering, golden Sage medallion with a dragon's face on it.  
You feel like you're going to throw up, just knowing how narrow the staircase is and how there's no railing whatsoever preventing you from toppling back down.

**\- - -**

"Dad!"Lloyd hollers. He bounds towards the front door, his feet crunching against the snow. _"Dad!"_ You crane your neck and see Garmadon standing cross-armed by the door for a split second. You feel too weak to hold it up any longer, so you lower your head back down.  
"What _is _it, boy?" Garmadon frowns. "Is she dead?"  
"No...her _powers!"_  
_"Give _her here..." Lloyd carefully lowers you into Garmadon's arms, and you have to admit that you feel a lot more safer when he's holding you. Perhaps it's the extra set of arms...the extra set of arms that seem to secure you more safely from a fall.  
"How long's Mom gonna be?"  
"She'll be back in a few hours," he responds. "Junior darted inside, and it looked like he'd seen a _ghost! _Whatever _happened _out there?"  
"Midna and [Y/N] thought they could hear Nya. But they were ambushed by the Oni...well, _five _of them, anyway." Lloyd turns to face the others, who are trudging through the snow and towards the mansion. There's so many of them. "[Y/N]'s powers must have reversed the effects of the Onis' curse on the Sages and Champions." Cole's beginning to walk out of the house with a plate of cake in his hands.  
"You guys are missing out," he muffles through a mouthful of Black Forest torte. "Ganondorf and I just had the first serving of Peach and Zane's work of _art-"_  
He drops the plate at the realisation of all the people who are now gathered outside.  
_"Jay!" _he shouts as he darts through the crowd. _"C'mere, _you big doofus!" Cole laughs as he holds the scrawny and tall Blue Ninja in a headlock, ruffling his hair playfully. More and more people start to come out of the house to find everyone standing there, and subsequently, they all start chattering away.  
"Princess [Y/N]..." Link whispers to you, standing by your side. "You're a _hero."_  
"No, I'm not..." you murmur back. "I'm just _[Y/N]_."  
"We'd better get her inside," you hear Pauline telling the others. "She's had a rough run."  
"Come in," Garmadon tells everyone. "No doubt that at least _some _of you can do some explaining as to where you went." He pauses for a moment. "Oh, and Ganondorf is with _us."_  
_"What?!" _Kai shouts. "You've let _that _psychopath on-board?!"  
And you fall asleep to the thunderous sounds of yelling, screaming and shouting.


	86. Chapter Eighty-Five || Late Night Talk Show

**Time: ???  
Location: Birchwood Manor, Birchwood Province of Ninjago  
Subject/s: Ganondorf Dragmire and Kylee Carta  
Motives: Good**

"Did you hear what [Y/N] just did?" Kylee whispers to Ganondorf, gesturing to the sleeping princess on the sofa. At the mention of her name, he turns towards the Princess of Isle Delfino before resting a hand on her shoulder.  
"So they were all in there?" he murmurs.  
"Yeah." Kylee sets down her piping-hot mocha before leaning over towards the other half of the drawing room, where Garmadon and Mario are playing checkers. "Hey, is she gonna be okay?"  
"Only time can tell, Miss Carta," Garmadon responds in a suave tone as he moves one of his black checkers one square diagonally towards Mario's red set. Kylee turns to Ganondorf and frowns.  
"Isn't there anything we can do to help her?" she murmurs.  
"Tell me," Ganondorf starts, picking up the espresso that Zane had just made him. "Did you see what [Y/N] did?"  
"No, I didn't." she admits in a low and quiet voice. "When me and the guys went down there, I could feel this..._really _cold hand grabbing my shoulder." She grabs her right shoulder and continues to stare at the coffee table. "It was like someone had dunked me into liquid nitrogen and just left me there. I couldn't move a _muscle..._I could only think." She takes one of the chocolate-chip cookies from the plate in front of the two. She snaps it in half and dunks one half in her mocha before continuing. "But then...after a while, I felt this warm light radiating from the centre of the room. It was like...this nice, warm bath. Like...it just _felt _safe to be around. And I could move again. I could _see _again." She scoffs down the half of the cookie that she just dipped in her drink. "And the first thing I saw...was [Y/N] falling from mid-air."  
"Midna said there were five Oni in that workshop, correct?" Garmadon asks.  
"Yes," Mario affirms. The plumber moves one checker over one of Garmadon's.  
"Every time she's been in danger, her light powers surface." Garmadon stands up and starts to walk towards the sleeping princess. "When I lost my temper at her...a shield of light surrounded her body and caused the lights in the Bounty to flicker." He takes an older BorgPhone model out of his pocket and opens the gallery up. He presses on the thumbnail for a video and plays it so the other three can see it. There, they see [Y/N] walking down the metal, slab-like stairs towards dozens of statues, the mysterious woman who drugged Misako and an ambush of Oni. Kylee flinches as the Oni throw themselves onto the poor princess, with Hackergirl disappearing in a flurry of pixels simultaneously. Garmadon pauses it at this spot. "This footage is from Zane's father's workshop. Do you see where [Y/N] stands?"  
"It looks like she's getting _groped," _Kylee shudders. "Those Oni are fucking _creeps."_  
"Precisely," he responds. "[Y/N] was getting attacked...and so her powers manifested." He presses play again, and they all watch in awe as the princess is engulfed in a glowing, golden orb of light that shimmers on the surface. Her body's glowing the brightest, with the shield being translucent. The Oni are all flung into the walls, where they disappear into puffs of smoke. The statues are starting to crack, revealing the living and breathing heroes underneath. The light projects into all of the walls, and then the light is returned to the workshop. [Y/N] falls onto the floor, and Lloyd runs over to her.  
The footage ends here.

"Do you think she's been practising?" Kylee asks, staring at the princess with wide eyes.  
"I _know _she hasn't." Garmadon pauses for a moment before winking at her and Mario. "She's either off in some dungeon or spending _quality_ time with Dragmire." At that remark, Ganondorf smirks and leans back in his seat.  
"Then...how did she go from essentially _powerless _to full-on OP?"  
"Divine power is different to that of elemental power," Garmadon responds. "It will show itself when necessary, and there is much more of it...but it is much more difficult to control and master. The same goes for chaotic power...which she also possesses."  
"Damn..." Kylee murmurs. "Is there any way to teach her?"  
"Misako, Zelda and Peach were doing some research last night," he tells her. "They discovered that there are twelve trials that she must partake in to be able to fully master her gift. Mario..._what _was it that they said about these trials?"  
"I don't remember," he admits. "Do you want me to ask Peach?"  
"Don't worry about it." Garmadon turns back to face the checkerboard. "[Y/N] has a long, winding path ahead of her. I feel that this is only the beginning of a treacherous journey...filled with turmoil and loss."  
_"But..._she's _gonna _kick this Overlord guy's ass...right?" Kylee stares at him, awaiting an answer.  
"Only the journey is written," he reminds her, "not the destination." She frowns at those words.  
"Convenient," she mutters. Ganondorf gets up and stretches his arms out.  
"I'll take her to her room," he tells the other three, scooping her up in his arms.  
"Hey..." Kylee grins. "Zelda tells me you're Hyrule's best pianist. You _sure _you wanna sit on the sidelines for this next mission?"  
"You could even keep an eye on your beloved _princess," _Garmadon adds on with a smirk. The two start to snicker.  
"Well," he defends against them, "I'll be keeping eyes on my children and grandchildren, _too."_  
"Dude..." Kylee retorts. "[Y/N]'s only three years older than Riju. _Doesn't_ that seem a bit wrong, Ganondorf?"  
"She's still an adult," he frowns at her.  
"Yeah...but she wasn't like a fortnight ago."  
"You two," Garmadon warns them, "don't wake her." He points at the sleeping princess.


	87. Chapter Eighty-Six || Petition to classify school starting at 8 in the morning as an international war crime

**Time: 6:09 AM, Eastern Ninjago Standard Time  
Location: Birchwood Manor, Birchwood Province of Ninjago  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Rise and _shine!" _Misako beams as she opens the door to your room. You groan and sit up. Your head feels fuzzy. All you remember was falling asleep as Garmadon carried you inside the other day...  
"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Corky yelps from the bedpost. She jolts wide awake and shakes around like a dog getting rid of water in its fur before abruptly stopping at the sight of Misako. Her voice suddenly becomes casual. "Morning."  
"Good morning, Corky." Misako walks around your bed and opens your windows so that plenty of sunlight can stream through. "You wouldn't _believe _how easy it was to enrol everyone. No background checks, no phone calls, _nothing. _Just a delivery of uniforms to our door and a confirmation email."  
"Really?" Corky peers over her shoulder. "Anyone else going?"  
"Well...everyone who's attending is eating breakfast in the dining room right now." You slump out of bed and stretch your arms.  
"I didn't volunteer for this," you mumble.  
"It's for the sake of Isle Delfino," Lloyd's mother assures you. "Zane's making pancakes with berries, honey and whipped cream for everyone. Why don't you go and wait downstairs for breakfast, [Y/N]?"  
"It's not even light out yet," you mutter.  
"It's six-ten," she responds. "We decided to get you up because there was so many of you, and there's only three showers in our house."  
"We'd better get going, then," Corky decides as she flies into your circlet. You mumble a few particular cuss words under your breath before slumping out of your room to follow Misako.  
You already graduated high school in Isle Delfino.  
"I can't...not again," you murmur. "I'm not..._strong _enough."  
"It's _only _until the talent show's over," she assures you.

You step downstairs and head over to the dining room. Quite a few people are crowded around the table. Some of these people are already dressed in prestigious-looking uniforms in royal blue and white. You can see that the blazers, embroided with a school emblem that has a birch tree on the left breastpocket, and the ties, which are silver in colour, are common amongst everyone. The girls wear white blouses, blue tartan skirts, knee-high grey socks and those flat-heeled, black pumps that all girls seem to wear if they go to private schools. The guys, on the other hand, are wearing white button-up shirts beneath their blazers, grey dress pants and black dress shoes with laces. You blink for a moment.  
"Hey!" Peach waves from the end of the table. "[Y/N]! I made friendship bracelets just in case we all got lost!" She stands up, holding a thin bracelet made of [F/C], black and white string. There's little golden beads threaded into the bracelet. You hold out your wrist, and she ties it around your wrist so there's a little but strong bow.  
"Thank you," you tell her as you give her a hug. You can tell she's wearing some sort of fruity perfume; you can definitely detect the raspberry and peach tones in there. There's also underlying scents of rose, lily and jasmine. Before you have the chance to ask her, she replies to you.  
"No problem!" She disappears back to her seat in order to start making more bracelets.  
"Hey, [Y/N]!" Nya says with a beam, waving from her spot on the table. She pats one of the two empty seats in-between her and Kai. "Over here!"  
"Wow...who else is coming?" you ask her, taking the seat next to her. To Nya's left, Jay leans forward so you can see him.  
"Nya and I are going," he starts, "and so are Kai, Zane, P.I.X.A.L, Cole, Lloyd and Harumi."  
"I'm pretty sure Link, Zelda and Mipha all volunteered to go," Kai adds on, "and _because _it's a school for four-year-olds all the way up to eighteen, Bowser wanted his kids going. And Saria wanted to come, too."  
"Revali, too," Zelda tells you, taking the empty seat. "Mara and Riju are also coming, and I _believe _that Peach, Mario, Kylee, Birdie and Morro are, too-"  
"Anyone else?" you ask her, glancing up at the window.  
"Cappy, Tiara and Corky are going to be hiding inside people's hats," Nya explains.  
"Well," Kylee says, "Misako, Toadsworth, Wu and Professor Gadd are all going to pose as teachers, and Urbosa and Midna drank some of that Yesterday Tea so they could all look younger..."  
"I'm sorry, who's Professor Gadd?"  
"Oh," Peach explains to you. "He was trapped with the others! He _didn't _quite meet you in person before, though. Anyway, someone else is coming...but I _can't _quite put my finger on who it is..."  
"Oh!" Nya snaps her fingers. "Didn't _Ganondorf _wanna come, too?"  
"Uh, he looks old enough to be our _dad, _Nya," Kai scoffs. "No _way _is he gonna be fooling anyone at that school-" He's cut off by a series of gasps from the majority of the table.  
"Holy _shit..." _Kylee murmurs as she points at the doorway. "That is _not _who I think it is..._is _it?"

Standing beneath the doorway is a young man around your age who seems awfully familiar to you. His long and luscious, vivid red hair cascades down his shoulders and back. His emerald green eyes, now lacking their characteristic bags, dart across the room as if in search for someone. Still, his unkempt and messy eyebrows are still as big and bushy as ever. However...not a single wrinkle is to be found on his face. He's tapping the floor with his left foot impatiently.  
"Now _that's _what I call a glow-up," Kylee whispers excitedly to you.  
"Where in Din's name is Midna?!" Ganondorf demands. You can't believe how much clearer and younger his voice sounds. You don't realise that you're sitting there and gawking at him until Zelda and Nya both nudge your arms and giggle to themselves.  
"Wait...what happened to Midna?" Cole frowns. "Is it something to do with that Yesterday Tea?"  
"She's _six," _he grumbles under his breath.  
"Yikes," Kylee winces as a rather small Twili darts into the room, followed by Saria, Mara and Bowser Jnr. They're all dressed in the same school uniform as everyone else at the table. You have to admit that Midna looks absolutely adorable.  
She dives for your leg and clings to it, bawling her eyes out.  
"[Y/N]!" she squeaks. "Lloyd's chasing us with a worm on a _stick!" _Moments later, the Green Ninja skids to a stop and narrowly misses smacking into Ganondorf.  
"Hey!" you snap at Lloyd. "Why are you _scaring _them?"  
"They ripped up one of my comic books!" he argues. All of a sudden, you're engulfed by three out of four children clinging to your legs.  
"Get the worm _away!" _Junior wails. Saria crouches down to where an earthworm is trying to wriggle away and scoops it up in her hands.  
"Ooh, a _bug!" _she beams. _"Look, _Zelda!" The Hylian princess giggles.  
"Yes...it's quite adorable, isn't it?"  
"You guys can let go of me now!" you tell the kids.  
"No!" they all protest.  
You let out a sigh and stand upright; proceeding to haul yourself over towards Lloyd.  
They all scream and scatter away as fast as they can.  
"You'd _better _run!" he hollers.  
"Misako wishes for everyone's presence in the ballroom," Ganondorf tells everyone else in a rather loud and peeved-off tone.  
"You heard him!" Kylee shouts, smacking her hands together. "Chop-chop, let's go!"

**\- - -**

You're all gathered in the ballroom again. There's a long and thin table with all sorts of different backpacks on it. You notice that the bag Larry gave you is at the end of the table.  
"So," Misako begins. "Our mission is simple. We need to get at least _two _acts into the televised event."  
"Geez..._why _did it have to be school-exclusive this year?!" Cole groans. "I'm not even _good _at math!"  
"Don't worry," Kai assures him. "You'll _definitely _win with the Triple Tiger Sashay."  
"I'm sorry..." Urbosa murmurs. "The..._Triple Tiger Sashay?"_  
"Don't ask," Cole mumbles under his breath. He crosses his arms over his chest and turns towards Misako. You don't know why...but he seems tense. And overly stressed out. You know there's a lot on his plate at the moment. First and foremost, he's eight months off becoming a father, and you can only imagine how stressful _that _is. With the impending threat of an attack from the Overlord, a silly talent show seems like the last thing Cole needs right now.  
_"Anyway," _Misako continues, "a few of us were up all night packing everything you'd need into your bags. Garmadon's just fetching everyone's timetables from the printer."  
"What grades are we in, Mom?" Lloyd asks her.  
"To start off," she decides, "Bowser Jnr and Mara are both in the first grade. Saria and Midna are in second. Mipha and P.I.X.A.L are in eighth, and I _believe _that Riju is in ninth."  
"Will you be alright on your own?" Urbosa asks her daughter. Riju stays quiet and opts to ignore her, an act characterised by a 'Hmph!' and the crossing of arms across her chest.  
"In the tenth are Urbosa, Nya, Morro, Harumi and Kai. Eleventh...Kylee, Peach, Zane, Revali and Jay. And finally, in the twelfth, [Y/N], Link, Mario, Lloyd, Cole, Birdie, Zelda and Ganondorf."  
"What's with having Riju all on her own?" Lloyd frowns at Misako. There's a few whispers amongst a couple of people.  
"She's the only one in that age bracket," she responds. "And besides, we can't have you _all _clustered in the same grade...it'd be too suspicious!"  
"Mom...I've heard bad things about the ninth grade students at Birchwood." He grabs both her shoulders. "Like...I'm talking setting people's _hair _on fire, pushing kids down stairs...spiking teachers' coffees..." He sighs. "I don't think the chieftess of the Gerudo should have to put up with people being so immature." Kai whispers something to his sister, who starts to giggle.  
"Tiara can stay with her," Peach suggests to Lloyd. "She won't be alone, then."  
"Speaking of Bonneters..._where's _Corky?" Kylee glances around the room in search of your cork-stringed friend.  
"Right here!" the Bonneter shouts from the safety of your hat. The doors slam open, and Garmadon storms in with a stack of papers in his hand. He tosses them in the air, gives you all a toothy grin and storms back out of the room without a single word to the rest of you. The papers flutter from the ceiling, twirling and sparkling in the light. You catch one and stare at it.  
It's a school timetable with Link's name on it.  
You hand it over to the Hylian knight, who gratefully takes it from your hands.  
"Thank..._thank _you, Princess [Y/N]..." he politely murmurs to you. His head is lowered to the ground slightly...like he's somewhat ashamed. But you don't understand what he has to be ashamed about.  
"Hey," Lloyd grins. He hands you another timetable, this time with your name on it.

"Oh my _Rosalina!" _Birdie squeals as she shakes you back and forth by your shoulder. "We have Cyrus _freaking_ Borg teaching us, [Y/N]!"  
"What's NTE?" Kylee asks Misako.  
"It's the Ninjago Tertiary Entrance," Jay shudders. "I barely passed it _last _time!"  
"Yuck..._that's _why I stuck to the general courses," Lloyd mutters. Everyone's busy chatting excitedly amongst themselves...that is, with the exception of Cole. He's just standing there...not saying a word. You walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.  
"What's up?" you ask.  
"I...didn't know my _dad _was teaching here," he murmurs.  
"What's he teaching?"  
"Music. The...one subject I suck _balls _at."  
"Ex-_cuse _me?" Jay snaps. "You _aced _your Music exams last time, Bucket!"  
"Only because I studied for the theory part!" While Cole and Jay proceed to bicker and squabble over the former's final grade, Misako steps over to you.  
"I requested that you, Lloyd, Kylee, Zelda and Ganondorf were in all of Cole's classes," she murmurs. "I don't know if anyone else has told you..." Misako pulls you further away from Cole and Jay, who don't even seem to care about what she's telling you. She glances around nervously. "Cole has severe abandonment anxiety. He's...unfortunately had to deal with a few traumatic experiences during his childhood and adolescent years, and I knew that his father being the music teacher could worsen it."  
"Why's he taking music, then?" you whisper to her.  
"Because if he and Ganondorf work together...then I _know _they'll win that talent show."  
"Don't worry," you assure her. "I'll keep an eye out for him."  
"Thank you, Princess," she tells you with gratitude.  
"Hey, superstars!" Pauline grins from the door. "The bus is gonna be here in ten minutes!"  
"We'll meet you there," Misako promises you. You're about to leave, but she says one more thing. "And please...no matter what...you _have _to keep your title as Princess of Isle Delfino a secret. You could be expelled if they knew."


	88. Chapter Eighty-Seven || K-12 inspired this scene. I'm not sorry.

You all eventually find yourselves sitting around the steps. You can see that a snow plough has come and gone through the snow, revealing a nearby road. Wisps of smoke drift through the air, and you spot a glimpse of yellow in amongst the white environment. Everyone picks up their bags.  
"Isn't there something a little more..._clean?" _Zelda asks the rest of you. She wrinkles her nose.  
"You think the buses are going to be bad," Lloyd assures her, "just wait until you see the _toilets."_  
"We are only delaying the inevitable by wasting our time," Ganondorf mutters under his breath. He scowls and grits his teeth together as a few people chuckle from behind him. _"What?! _I speak the _truth!"_  
"I _know _the Overlord's out to _kill _us and all...but can't we just _try _to lighten up?" Jay asks casually.  
"Listen to the Ninjagian," Urbosa advises her father with a sneaky smirk. Even more laughter ensues.  
"Wow...I wonder what it's going to be like," Birdie whispers to you.  
"Yeah..." you agree. She stretches her arms out and cracks her knuckles.  
"Hopefully it isn't trash," Kylee tells the two of you. "I dunno how high school goes in _this _universe, but it was literal _ass _when I graduated from mine last year." Mario and Peach stand up; the old and rusty-looking bus is in front of the house. You all get up. A few grumbles course their way around the snow-streaked place. Misako waves you all goodbye, and you're left to board the bus.  
"I'm glad this is _only _until we win the talent show," Birdie declares.  
_"If _we win the talent show," Corky corrects her.  
"Yeah, _yeah." _Cole shoots the two a glare. _"Let's _just get this over with so we can go and get this stupid sword for _[Y/N]."_ The door of the bus opens, paving way for a plethora of loud, jarring noises, rancid facial expressions and a pungent odour of cheese and sweaty gym socks, a smell that you thought you'd left behind upon graduating last year. The Master of Earth stomps up the staircase without another word escaping his lips.  
"I...shouldn't have said that," Corky sighs. "Oh..._why _do I have to mess up all the fuckin' time?"  
"Let's just keep our heads down," you assure her. And with that, you follow Cole onto the bus, Kai and Zelda right behind you.

As you board, you can see four rather suspicious-looking students already sitting near the front. They're pointing at all of you and whispering to each other. They're all wearing enough brightly-coloured eye-shadow on their eyes to be prominently featured in a James Charles video. One of these girls, with icy blonde hair that's been straightened by an iron quietly stretches her foot out, and Cole, who's too busy complaining, ends up falling on his face onto the grotty ground of the bus. They all giggle at him, and you help him up. You make sure to shoot glares at them for extra measure.  
"What happened?!" Cole panics.  
"Don't worry," you assure him. "I'll sort it out with Wu and Misako."  
"Wu and Misako?" another girl with long and silky black hair scoffs. "Are they your imaginary _friends?"_  
"Nice _dolphin _hairpin!" the third girl taunts sarcastically at you. She's got dark blonde hair swept back in a low, messy ponytail. "Who got it for you, your _grandmother?"  
_"No," you mutter. "My _mother _did."  
"Why don't you tell her that her taste in jewellery is _trash?!"_ the final girl, who has a dark complexion and a perm, jeers. Her friends all laugh at you. Your eyes start to sting, and a lump begins to grow in your throat. You clench your fists together in order to compose yourself. _"Aw..._is _Mommy's _girl upset?"  
"She died in a fire," you hiss at them, "and that was her last gift to me!"  
The one with dark blonde hair seems hesitant for a split second as the other three burst into fits of laughter at you, but then she joins in anyway.  
You clench your fist.  
_How dare they laugh?! _you demand. _How **dare **they?!_  
"Don't listen to them," Zelda whispers to you in a reassuring way. "They have _no _idea who you are or what you're capable of."  
"They're not worth your energy," Kai adds on.  
You nod and follow them to the back of the bus, where Cole's already sitting with a pair of headphones snuggly wrapped around his ears.  
Kai and Zelda are right.  
Those girls don't know who you are.  
And they _don't _know what you're capable of.

You're finally sitting down when you hear your notification tone going off. You take your phone out of your bag, unsure of how it ended up in here on full charge, and you take a peek at the banner on the home screen.  
_5:23 AM, BirdieCav sent you a Discord link, _you read in your head.  
_Sounds like fun, _you can hear Corky telling you back.  
_I think I'll join, _you decide. You press the notification, punch in your password and proceed to wait for your DMs with Birdie to load. You read the name of the server and start to chuckle.  
"Overlord Ass-Kicker Squad," you read. Kai, who's reading over your shoulder, starts laughing.  
"Yeah...Birdie's given _everyone _nicknames," he tells you. His eyebrows furrow and he lowers his voice in order to mumble out his next thoughts. _"Cole _suggested 'Fire Dork' for me." Zelda bursts into a fit of giggles.  
"I'm sorry..._Fire Dork?" _she asks in-between chuckles.  
"And I think Birdie called Misako _'Grandma Koko' _or something like that." You hide your own snickers and proceed to join Birdie's server, which may or may not be found at <https://discord.gg.KnBq7px> if one really wished to see it for what it truly was. You watch as more and more people start to join. Your own nickname changes before your very eyes.  
"Island Princess?" you whisper. "Who did that?" Jay snorts from the seat in front of you, and although you _want _to laugh, those stupid girls have ruined your mood for today. "Ha, ha. _Very _funny." The bus roars into action, and you try not to take notice, but you can hear all four of those nasty pieces of work giggling as they attempt to flirt with Link.  
Zelda doesn't seem phased at all by Link's sudden attention from them.

The chat's already heating up. There's quite a few channels that are spewing with hundreds of messages. There's already a good deal of bots set up, including one that spams the Chirp meme of Link hunched over on the floor at the Spilt Tea.  
_So, _you think as you type your thoughts down in "talent-show", _what songs are we thinking? _You're almost met with a reply, which Corky conveniently reads in your head.  
_Whatever we sing, it better not be that stupid Glow-Worm song. _Corky pauses for a few moments. _That was from Rocky Dangerbuff...who the fuck is Rocky _**Dangerbuff?!**  
Birdie almost topples over laughing from her seat.  
"Birdie," you start, "are you Rocky Dangerbuff?"  
"No," Zelda tells you from where she's sitting at the window seat next to you. "I think Cole is." You have to hide your giggles.

The bus stops again, and the doors swing open. You watch as a rather quiet and timid-looking girl begins to board. She's clutching a BorgPad with a simple, black case to her chest. Her pastel pink hair is dark brown at the roots. Her eyes seem to be flickering in-between amber and hazel. You can't help but notice that Kylee's staring at the girl with a dropped jaw. Not one word escapes her lips, and you don't blame her.  
The girl, save for her hair and her strange eyes, is the splitting image of her.  
This strange girl gets shoved by the nasty group of girls, and she topples forwards, smacking her face into the floor. Without a word, she stands up again and brushes off the dirt and dust from her royal blue uniform. She soldiers on towards the back of the bus, where there's a leftover seat next to Kylee.  
"Oh my God..." she murmurs to this girl. Tears are starting to well in her eyes. "I thought you were _dead-"_  
"Who _are _you?" she asks back.  
She even has the same _voice _as her.  
Kylee shakes her head and wipes away a few tears. From the seat behind her, Mario gives Kylee a somewhat awkward pat on the back.  
"I...thought you were someone I knew. I'm sorry." You hear your notification tone chiming once again, so you look down at the newest message in the "serious" channel.  
_It's her, _you read.  
You catch Kylee's stare for a split second. She shakes her head, and you return your attention to Zelda. She's already reading a history textbook from her bag.  
"So..." you sigh. "We've got a long road ahead of us."  
"Yes." Zelda doesn't look up at you. In fact, she keeps her head down.  
You decide not to pester her any further on the matter.

By the time the bus stops again, all of you glance out the window. In amongst the snow-capped trees sits a series of large buildings that seem to tower over the place and stick out like a sore thumb. You get up and nudge Zelda's elbow so that she does the same. All of the other students, the _real _students of this school, are starting to file off at the front door of the bus. Footsteps cluster in the air; you can hear panting from a few who aren't very fit. The girl sitting next to Kylee's quick to leave. Lloyd stares at this girl with a somewhat confused expression on her face.  
"Who _is _that?" he murmurs.  
"My sister," Kylee responds out of her earshot. "I...thought she was in the Twilight Realm."  
"First Zane and P.I.X.A.L...and now _this _girl?" Urbosa frowns. "It sounds like they're being...sorry for the wording..._exiled."_  
"Let's hope the assholes aren't comin' out of there, too," Kai responds. "The last thing _we _need is a crisis on our hands."  
"You kids gettin' off the bus?!" the driver hollers from the front.  
"Yes!" you shout back, ushering the others forwards.  
"Guys," Cole says to everyone as you step outside into the icy elements, "just keep your head down and do as you're told. Misako won't be able to save your bacon _every_ time if you yell at the teachers. And whatever you do, _don't _tell my pop about Nabooru!"  
"But...surely they'd follow the commands of literal political _leaders," _Peach whispers. A few people nod in agreement.  
"Just keep your head down," Lloyd repeats as Cole storms off.  
_That's the second time he's stomped away now, _Corky murmurs in your mind.  
_Well, _you think back to her, _it's a Friday, so we'll see how today goes. We have the weekend to rewind._  
_I know Cole needs our help...but keep an eye on Ganondorf, will ya'?_  
_Why?_  
_You know...the pretty fuckin' obvious _**superiority **_complex?_  
_Oh. Right._  
Now Corky's angry at you. You're starting to think this is an _awful _idea.


	89. Chapter Eighty-Eight || Mariah Carey Hair

The moment you step through the opened glass doors, you're met with what has to be the most chaotic sight since you set foot in the Arbiter's Grounds. Trash cans fly everywhere, leaving trails of disgusting garbage in their wake. You can see a toilet roll or two streaking for the heavens, with an enormous, wasteful trail behind each one. You spot a few older people in amongst all of the hectic students...one of them who _greatly _resembles Cole.  
"That must be Cole's father," Zelda murmurs in your ear.  
"Okay..." You start to glance around. "Where do you suppose we go? Zane?"  
But the Nindroid's gone.  
"Ugh..._kill _me," you hear one student groan as she walks past all of you. "I can't do _anything _with NTE!"  
"Like...the talent show's a bust," another mutters. "We'll enter next year when the rules aren't _stupid."_  
"Yeah! Who even _invented _them, anyway?!"  
"I mean...the _Overlord _better be coming to kill us all if we have to listen to another lecture from Mr Bucket on why NTE Music should only be theory work!"  
Your head starts to sting. You don't know why...but the world's flashing orange and black.  
And Ganondorf is clutching his head, too.  
Almost as immediately as it came, it disappears. The two of you are left to give each other the quickest of glances before you're both swept away in opposite directions.

You find yourself standing with Zelda and Cole in a relatively empty room in comparison to the hellscape that is the entrance halls of Birchwood Academy of Performing Arts. Mara and Saria have both followed the three of you inside. Outside, you can just barely make out a bunch of freshmen and sophomores helping Bowser Jnr and Midna to crowd-surf down the hall.  
You can't believe it. Only _ten _minutes in.  
"Fuck..." Corky murmurs under her breath, out of earshot of everyone but you.  
"Hello?" comes a rather nasally voice from behind all of you. You spin around to find a little old lady sitting behind a Borg desktop. There's little, grey curls all over her head, and she's sporting a thick pair of jam jar glasses. She tilts her head to the side at the sight of you. "Any troubles?"  
"We're new students," Zelda half-lies to her. Well, she isn't wrong. You're students here, but not for any longer than the talent show's running for.  
After that...it'll be time to triangulate the locations each of the stones were found to one spot and yeet yourself outta here.  
"Well," the lady starts as Mara walks over to the desk and grabs the edge of it. "I did receive admission forms last night. Your names are all rather strange...your parents must all be fans of history and politics!"  
"Yeah...history and politics," Cole mumbles. "Do you have a map?"  
"I'll print one off for you," she offers. And with that, you wait for this ancient, wizened dinosaur to get up out of her seat and head over to a printer that's spewing out A4 sheets of the same word over and over again.  
Shapes.  
You have no idea what the word is...or what sort of meaning it could have.  
The lady thrusts one of the pieces of paper in Cole's direction before shoving you all out of the office and slamming the door shut.  
"How _rude..." _Zelda murmurs underneath her breath.  
"Well...we'd better get going to our form classes," Cole sighs. "We'll be in big trouble if we're late!"

Clutching onto Zelda's hand, the two of you follow Cole through the crowds. Her grip is surprisingly strong to the point where you're getting pins and needles.  
_Crikey, girl! _Corky seems to think of Zelda, _who freaking _**hurt **_you?!_  
"Ow..." you murmur.  
"Sorry," Zelda responds, although she's not really paying attention to you. She still maintains her grip on your hand. With every step you take, your hand grows colder and colder.  
"Hey," Cole whispers to the Hylian princess, "you're _hurting _her." Still, Zelda doesn't seem to notice. She's too busy worrying about following him.  
Or is she doing this deliberately?  
Zelda shrieks in pain and lets go of you. You look down at your hand and notice thin ribbons of black smoke starting to disappear around your palm.  
_"Oliver..."  
_The voice is only there for a brief and sudden moment, but like the wisps of smoke, it too disappears. You could've _sworn _you'd heard your mother's voice, though...  
"They must be the dark powers," Corky says out loud. "Looks like they manifest when someone who controls light is hurting you."  
"Kinda like a self-defense mechanic?" Cole asks her.  
"Must be."  
"Who's Oliver?" you ask Zelda. She tilts her head to the side, still rubbing at her own hand.  
_"I _don't know!" she snaps back. And with that, she storms off to follow Cole.  
"What's up with her?" you query.  
"Dunno..." Corky admits. "Let's just get you to class."


	90. Chapter Eighty-Nine || Vaporwave California Dreaming

**Time: ???  
Location: The Grasslands, the Sacred Realm.  
Subject/s: The Hackergirl  
Motives: ???**

_She opens the laptop. She'd been sent a link to that silly server by Harumi. How foolish of them to let _**her **inside...  
"What in the name of Ninjago are you **doing, **girl?" the Overlord hisses behind the Hackergirl.  
She glances up at him. The jeer on his face is becoming clearer and clearer. Yes, some of the Light Deities' power escaped from this realm...but he still has the majority of it. And he's assuming his humanoid form now...that of the Golden Master.  
"I'm keeping an eye on your daughter and her allies, my lord," she responds in a calm tone. She's terrified of him...and what he has the power to do.  
But she has to do it...she has to do it to protect her mother...and her sister.  
"She's learning the hand of our people," he snaps at her. "And I can sense the Oni's Amethyst in close proximity to the one they call Lou Bucket-"  
"Lou?" She lifts her head up and tilts it to the side. "I...isn't that the lead singer of the Royal Blacksmiths?"  
"I believe so. He...he was the one who sang at their wedding."  
"Their wedding?" Hackergirl's always been intrigued by the father of Princess [Y/N]. She's heard so much about him...she's been taught to fear him.  
"Yes."

"It was a warm summer's night. [M/N] and that wrenched Demise had become united beneath the moonlight in Isle Delfino, her home. Our friends had joined us in celebration. The other two Oni Warlords were stationed around her castle for protective measures. And it was that night...that cursed night...that my daughter was born to them."  
The Hackergirl blinks and finds herself on the miniature islet off the coast of Gelato Beach. The star-sprinkled sky lies over her head, with a greenish-blue backdrop reflected by the sea. The wails of a newborn baby fill the air. She glances down to see three figures. One of them, a woman in a pale yellow wedding dress, is clutching a newborn baby to her chest. By her side is a familiar man who she's seen alongside Princess [Y/N] and Harumi...one from her own tribe. A Gerudo.  
"She's the splitting image of you, [M/N]," he tells her softly. "I'm...relieved."  
"She's so beautiful," she whispers. "I...I just wish that the paternity test came back positive. I...I wish she was **your **daughter."  
"Perhaps it was meant to be." He takes a seat next to her. "My energy is beginning to strengthen in the land of Hyrule...Princess Zelda is finally becoming fatigued...and I may have the means to finally leave the Twilight Realm for good. I will soon be the King of Hyrule...and I...I do not want this child to grow up believing that I am her father...for she may be ashamed of the things I have done."  
"And why's that, Ganondorf?"  
"Because...I have seen the future. And she-"  
"She what?"  
But [M/N] never gets to hear the end of her sentence. Ganondorf is leaving now. She can feel the air becoming colder...ever so colder...  
"I...must leave. Zant is calling me back to the Twilight Realm."  
"You **always **leave!" The Queen of Isle Delfino punches her fist into the sand. "I thought that you'd asked them to stay here for the night!"  
"I'm...sorry."  
Tears begin to flood the queen's eyes as she clutches her daughter closer to her chest.  
"What does it matter if you stay here for one night?! It was supposed to be **our **night! It wasn't supposed to be like every **other **night!"  
"[M/N]-"  
**"No, **Ganondorf! I'm **sick **of you lying to me all the time! I know it...you're only **lying **because you want to be out of the Twilight Realm! You never wanted to be my husband...you only wanted to leave that stupid place for good!"  
"[M/N]!" He's got a stern look on his face as he stands up once more. "You don't understand...I have to leave so that the father of your child won't strip me of my powers. If I die...then I may never come back!" He stands up and proceeds to ignore the cries of his wife.  
So much for a long and fulfilled marriage...  
"You're lying," she mutters. "The Curse of Demise-"  
"I never would have married you if I'd known you'd act like this."  
And with a swish of his cape, he disappears into that all-too-familiar flurry of smoke with red electricity.  
The mother takes off the two rings on her left ring finger before ditching them into the sea.  
"Curse you, Ganondorf Dragmire!"  
"Queen [M/N]?" She ignores the concerned voice of her advisor as he and the Mayor come running through the water. "Where is he?"  
"The marriage is off," she murmurs, returning to the cries of her child. "We have more pressing matters to deal with."  
"I'll call the ambulance over," Sindaco tells Cavaliere. "You need to break the news to the rest of the island." They can't help but give each other nervous glances as Queen [M/N] breaks down into tears.  
The Hackergirl blinks again, and she's back in the Grasslands, a barren wasteland at the moment

_"Sindaco was glad that everything had worked accordingly that night," the Overlord murmurs. "He had everything planned...he had collaborated with Zant and I in order to make it happen. He wouldn't stand to see such a terrible fate tainting his island...the one that rightfully belonged to him. Yes...some were promised power that night...and some were denied it. Eventually, that vile [M/N] came running back to me in despair. But...there was one anomaly that ceased her from being driven over the edge...one anomaly that stopped her from suicide. And that **stupid **anomaly...was our daughter."  
__"Is that why you want to kill her? Because of her mother?"  
__"[M/N] is still alive and out there in the Sunshine Realm...but the curse I placed on her prevents anyone from seeing her true form. But...that stupid old man is close to breaking it. If he breaks the curse, then my daughter will gain an upper hand in defeating me, for her mother shall train her in the art of the light. Your goal...is to get rid of [M/N] and the scum that wishes to aid in her recovery."  
__"Who?"  
__"Master Wu...the younger son of the First Spinjitzu Master. We need to rid the world of him, child."  
"But...I was going to rig that competition Princess [Y/N]'s participating in so she can't win the Oni's Amethyst-"  
"That is of **no **importance, girl. Now, go and kill Master Wu before I kill **you."**  
__"Affirmative."_  
And with that, she travels through the glowing teal portal that allows her to shift between the realms.  
She's already disobeyed her master enough times. She can't disobey him again, or there'll be consequences.


	91. Chapter Ninety || [Y/N] on being the face of the Running Man Challenge

**Time: 8:32 PM, Eastern Ninjago Standard Time  
Location: Birchwood Academy of Performing Arts, Birchwood Province, Ninjago  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You finally set foot into a classroom in one of the buildings towards the back of the school. The place is so gigantic that you've been considering asking Zelda and Link to use the Sheikah Slate to travel between buildings. Pain aches through your calves.  
"Geez..." you pant. "How _big _is this place?!"  
"You're _late," _comes a stern yet young, feminine tone from the back of the classroom. Assuming this to be the teacher, you step inside after Cole and Zelda. And she's right. Everyone else in the class is present and at their desks, politely sitting. A few are on their phones; a few are talking amongst themselves.  
_"Where's Ganondorf?"_ Zelda hisses to Cole.  
_"I_ don't know!" he panics, throwing his arms up in the air.  
"Keep an eye out," she orders you.  
"Why don't _you?" _you snap. She scoffs, crosses her arms and faces one of the outer windows, the snow on her leather shoes beginning to melt onto the carpet.  
_Still salty about that little incident, huh? _Corky guesses.  
_I hope not, _you think back. You decide to take a seat next to Cole. He throws his bag onto the desk and buries his face into his hands.  
"He's going to get us all into trouble," Zelda mutters.  
"Sit _down," _the teacher orders. You watch as a red-haired woman stands up. Light brown freckles speckle across her face, while her vivid blue eyes dart from seat to seat. From the way she's holding her stomach, you can tell she's pregnant.  
"I'm sorry we're late," you apologise in a polite tone. "It's our first day here, and we-"  
"Then you should have come early," she interrupts. It takes all your willpower not to roll your eyes.  
_She's just a silly human,_ you think bitterly to yourself. _She doesn't know any better-  
_You stop at the realisation of what you've just thought.  
_I can't believe I just thought of those words, _you murmur to Corky.  
_Hey...it's okay, mate. _Corky's voice is calming and comforting against the nasty words that your form teacher is uttering. _It's hard adjusting to ordinary life, eh?  
Yeah..._you find yourself sighing to her.  
The entire form class bursts into laughter as Ganondorf scrambles in and slams the door shut behind him. None other than the all-too-famous Fridge is thundering down the path after him.  
_"Mother of Dinraal!" _he roars outside at the chicken, which is giving him a sly look. "Somebody ought to put that bloody thing in a _cage!"_  
"Excuse me?!" the teacher shouts. _"In _your seat!" He spins on his heel and crosses his arms over his chest.  
"I'd watch your _mouth _if I were you, girlie-"  
The class bursts into even more laughter at his disrespectful tone.  
"We're gonna die," Cole decides. "We're _all _gonna die."  
"I'd like to see the four of you after form," the teacher snarls. "Now be quiet and _sit _the hell down!"  
The class falls silent.  
"She's even worse than Sensei Wu," Zelda mumbles out of her earshot.  
"Get used to it, Zeld," Cole responds in a casual tone. "This is _high school."_  
"Don't _call _me that!" she shrieks at him.

The four of you sit in silence and glance around the room. The teacher is glaring at Ganondorf as he pulls faces back at her. You elbow him in the arm.  
"Hey," you warn him in a hushed voice. "We can't have our cover blown."  
"I'd rather have that wrenched Overlord murder me in the slowest possible way," he snaps back in a rather loud tone. Your opened palm smacks his cheek, and the entire class is filled with choruses of "Ooh"s and "Ouch!"s.  
"She's fuckin' _crazy," _one of the nasty girls mutters to her friends.  
_Nice to know they're all here, too, _you mutter to yourself.  
_"I don't get paid enough to do this shit..." _the teacher mumbles to herself.  
"Come with me," you hiss at Ganondorf. You grip your hand around his wrist and drag him away from the seats. He bangs his head against the desk, and his rather shrilly shriek is enough to get the laughter going again. Even Zelda and Cole manage smiles this time. You kick the door open and swing your arm forwards, hurling him outside. He topples over into the snow. Fridge scuttles out of the way _just _before Ganondorf has the chance to land on him. The chicken clucks a couple of times before darting off towards another building.  
How that thing's so sentient is beyond even your greatest knowledge.

"I'm _bleeding, _you stupid bitch..." he mumbles, holding a hand against his forehead. Sure enough, vivid ruby blood is snaking its way down the side of his face.  
"Good," you mutter back, leaning against the wall adjacent to the door. "I _hope _you are." You find yourself sliding down the wall and onto the concrete path. Your head starts to hang down. You press your face against your thighs in an attempt to hide any visual signs of tears from the rest of the world. You just _know _they're coming...you just _know._  
"I _told _those bastards that I'd be better off thieving the bloody thing," he decides. You can feel his arm resting over your hunched shoulders. And...although you're absolutely embarrassed by him at this moment in time, you lean into his body anyway.  
"We'll _never _find the Oni's Amethyst!" you wail. Your voice is muffled by his chest. He carefully runs a hand through the back of your hair.  
"Shh..." he hushes. He begins to rock you from side to side. The motions remind you of the sea...of the beach...of _home._  
"I just want my home back," you whimper to him. "I wish _none _of this happened..." A slight breeze fills the air as Corky flies out of your circlet. You glance up at the Bonneter. She holds out her stubby little arms, and you find yourself wrapping your arms around her. "Corky! I'm sorry I've dragged you through this mess!"  
"Don't be, [Y/N]," she whispers. "You're a _brave _young lady...and you're _smart. _And _I'll _be damned if you aren't _strong!"_  
The sound of bells ring through the air, signalling the start of the five-minute break between classes.  
Corky's hasty in retreating to her safe haven of gold and jewels in the nick of time. Students begin to file out of the class and make their way to their classes in various directions. Ganondorf holds out an arm after standing up straight; you grip onto it and pull yourself up. You're about to turn to see where Cole and Zelda are off to, but he has other plans.  
He pulls you into his arms and holds you close to his chest again. A kiss finds its way onto the top of your head, and you can't help but to cry again.  
"Sweetheart..." he murmurs. "I'll try harder to fit in-"  
"Don't," you whisper back. "This has gone on _long _enough."  
"Indeed," comes the voice of the teacher. You gulp and spin around. There's a smile on her face.  
_What the actual fuck?! _you curse. _Does she think this is funny?!  
Oi, don't swear! _Corky warns you.  
"I _can't _believe Cole didn't tell you who I was!" she giggles.  
"What?" Cole frowns. "You..._know?!"_  
"We _all _know, silly!" she assures him. "Oh, _Yin..._I hope _Kai _doesn't see me like this..."  
Cole and the teacher both burst into laughter, leaving the two of you and Zelda glancing at each other in confusion.  
"I'd better introduce you," Cole decides.  
"Come back inside," the teacher ushers you.

The four of you sit down at the front of the class while the woman leans against her desk. Cole's grinning from ear to ear now as he finally tells you all who the woman is.  
"This...is Skylor Chen," he declares, gesturing towards her. She gives a timid wave to the rest of you. "She's the CEO of Chen's Noodles, the _former _owner of the Spilt Tea, an Elemental _Master..._and _finally..._Kai's ex-girlfriend!"  
"That's a mouthful," Corky decides. She flies out of your circlet and hovers in front of Skylor's face. "How much do ya' know, love?"  
"Lloyd and Misako told me _everything," _she responds, rubbing at her wrist. "They told me about the whole Isle Delfino fiasco, and that Princess [Y/N] was in search of a few things to kick some Overlord _ass."_  
"Sounds about right," she slyly smirks.  
"Do you know who we are, then?" Zelda asks her cautiously.  
"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, I presume?" Skylor guesses. The Hylian smiles and nods her head. Skylor does a quick curtsey towards the princess before directing her attention towards Ganondorf. "It's an honour to meet you. And...you must be Lord Dragmire of the Gerudo?"  
"You can call me Ganondorf," he responds. "I'm impressed you recognised me like this."  
"Oh...my father always loved making me read up on my villains," she assures him with a smile. "And _you, _my friend, are the most _notorious _one of them all."  
"Do you think that you can get your hands on the Oni's Amethyst?" Zelda queries. Skylor sighs.  
"I was afraid you were going to ask that, Princess." She straightens her back before proceeding to walk over to the rest of you. "Lou hasn't let that thing out of his sights since Misako and Wu asked about it. He's well-aware that you all need it...but he's _very _iffy about people holding it."  
"So all of the teachers know who we are?" you ask her. She nods her head.  
"None of the students know...and we plan to _keep _it that way," she admits. "If you want to steal the Blade Cup, then I'd suggest attempting it in the afternoon. The security cameras are turned off every Friday afternoon at three o'clock for five minutes so that the guards can archive the week's footage and wiping the systems clean. And from what Lou's got set up...stealing it is _definitely _a three-person job."  
"I'll do it," Cole mutters. "Now, can you show us where Room 1.2 is?"  
"Borg's classroom?" she ponders. "Why, it's right at the front of the school."  
_"Shit," _Corky mutters.  
"What are _you _cussing for?" Ganondorf snaps at her. "You don't even have to _walk."_  
_"Go _on, mate..._keep _talkin'..."  
"You'd better hide," Skylor advises the Bonneter. "You'll do _more _than scare a few people if you're found outside Princess [Y/N]'s circlet."


	92. Chapter Ninety-One || More Arse Than Class

The five of you make your way to the front of the school, where there's a few computer labs set up. You all line up in front of Room 1.2, where a bunch of guys, Lloyd and Kylee are standing.  
"Yo," Kylee quips. "Heard the dude who makes the knock-off Apple shit's our teacher."  
"Knock-off?" Lloyd frowns. "Your phone's a knock-off _BorgPhone!"_  
"Guys...can you just be _quiet?" _Cole groans.  
The door to the class swings open, revealing a middle-aged Ninjagian man sitting in a titanium-framed wheelchair. His aviator glasses glisten in the light as he runs a hand through his neatly combed, black hair. You notice that he's sporting one mechanic arm, but unlike it being left like Kylee's, it's his right arm that's robotic. His olive eyes dart around the place before training on Kylee's arm.  
"Another cyborg?" he starts with a nervous grin. "Why, it's a pleasure to meet someone else who's built a way out of their problem!"  
"Oh..." she responds awkwardly as she tries to hide her arm from him. "My friend built it for me. She's a whiz with technology."  
"No need to hide it, dear!" He spins around and starts to wheel himself back into the classroom. Kylee's cheeks are tinged an ever-so-slight shade of red.  
"Okay..._now _I get why [Y/N] has a thing for Ganondorf now," she whispers to Lloyd. "All the older guys here are _totally _hot!"Lloyd and Cole's jaws drop at Kylee's vocalisation of her sudden realisation. Your own face starts to heat up while Ganondorf roars with laughter at Kylee. Zelda shakes her head in disbelief.  
"Are you _blind?" _she hisses at the girl as she starts to giggle like a schoolgirl.  
"Dude..." Lloyd murmurs. _"Borg _out of all people?" Kylee composes herself and pouts her lips slightly.  
"I'm eighteen," she assures him with an innocent smile. "It's 2020. I can do whatever the _fuck _I want."  
"Oh, _Kylee..." _Ganondorf grins. He's weak with laughter. "You _amuse _me..." He gives her a pat on the back before walking into the classroom. You and Zelda shrug your shoulders before filing into the room after Lloyd and Cole.  
You have _no _idea what it's gonna be like from here on out.

The five of you all purposefully take seats away from the front so that the only seat left for Kylee is _right _at the front of the room. You're all giggling as Lloyd speaks with Borg.  
"Yes," he responds in a whisper. "She _is _from TIH."  
"Why in Yin's name did she _say _that?" Borg frowns, craning his head towards the slightly ajar door, where Kylee's peering into the room.  
"She's nuts," he declares. "We've been listening to her preach about how swole Bowser is for a solid _week _now."  
"Oh, dear..." he murmurs. He then proceeds to raise his voice. "Miss Carta, I don't _bite!"  
_"Sorry!" she wheedles. "I'm just...uh...checking on my arm!"  
"Of c-c-course!" he stutters.  
You can only hide your wheezes.  
_Crikey...this is absolutely __tragic, _Corky thinks to you.  
_It's _**hilarious! **you retort.  
"Open your textbooks to page 372 and rule up a new set of notes," Borg orders the class. "I'll be right back!"  
And with that, he wheels right out of there like there's no tomorrow.

A couple of the students turn their attention towards Lloyd. "Yo," one starts as he sits on his chair backwards. "You Lloyd Garmadon?"  
"Maybe," he responds.  
_"Shut up," _Zelda hisses at him as she nudges his arm.  
"That your girlfriend?" another chuckles.  
Zelda's face turns bright red as all the guys in the class burst into laughter. A few even wolf-whistle at the two. Lloyd hides a smile.  
"She's _way _outta my league, boys," he responds, leaning back in his seat. Zelda squeaks and hides her face from everyone in the room.  
"Goodness..." you whisper.  
Borg's wheeled back into the classroom by Kylee, who's apologising profusely to him.  
"That's quite alright, my dear..." he assures her. "Perhaps we should start fresh, hmm?"  
"Of course," she smiles. "I'm Kylee."  
"You can call me Dr Borg," he responds before turning to the rest of the room. "Now, today we'll be studying the ancient technologies of Hyrule!"  
"Ooh!" Zelda exclaims, almost leaping out of her seat. She waves her arms violently in the air. _"I _know about the ancient technologies of Hyrule!"  
"Sit _down, _Princess..." Ganondorf hisses at her.  
"Hold up..._what's _going on here?!" one student grins. "If Lloyd freaking _Garmadon's _in our class...and _you're _a blonde Hylian girl...are _you _Princess Zelda?"  
The class erupts into murmurs.  
"Of _course _I am!" she announces proudly.  
"Perhaps you can tell us all about the Sheikah technology, then," Borg prompts her. She stands up and bolts over to the blackboard.  
"Okay, so the basic premise of the Sheikah technologies..." Zelda picks up a piece of chalk. "Let me explain."

As all the other students watch Zelda in awe as she explains the topic to the classroom, you, Lloyd and Borg sit at the back of the classroom.  
"Princess [Y/N]," the tech mogul murmurs. "It's an honour to be in your presence."  
"You too," you grin.  
_Hey...doesn't he own the store you got your phone from? _Corky queries.  
"So far," Lloyd explains to Borg, "we've been inside the Arbiter's Grounds in the Gerudo Desert and the Hazy Maze Cave in the Koopa Kingdom. Did Mom tell you what we found in there?"  
"Ah, yes...the Spiritual Stones of the Dark Deities." Borg pushes his glasses onto the bridge of his nose before glancing up at Ganondorf for a quick second. "They go hand in hand with the three masks of the Oni Warlords."  
"That guy there?" he whispers. Lloyd points at Ganondorf, who's watching Zelda with intrigue. _"He's _the reincarnation of Hatred."  
"Oh, _dear..." _Borg mumbles. "What, may I ask, is the word on the Overlord?"  
"We don't know where he is," he admits. "All we know is that the Mayor of Isle Delfino is working with him. He...wrongfully overthrew Princess [Y/N] and destroyed the island."  
"Yeah..." you add with a sigh. "I...just want my _home _back."  
"I have faith you'll do just _fine, _Princess," Borg assures you with a smile. "The Overlord is strong, but we are stronger."  
"I...just...he's my _father."_  
"Oh!" Borg's eyebrows can't raise any further at your statement. "Is that so?"  
"I mean...it's what everyone's been _telling _me," you mutter.  
"If I may, Lloyd...a private word?"  
"Sure." Lloyd stands up and wheels Borg out of the room, leaving you to pay attention to Zelda.

"...and _these..._are the Divine Beasts!" Zelda steps away from the blackboard to reveal four detailed and intricate sketches of mechanical robots taking animal forms. The one to the bottom-left is a camel and the one to the bottom-right is an elephant; the top-left is an eagle while the top-right is a lizard.  
"Divine Beasts..." someone near the middle of the class murmurs.  
"What are their names?" one person queries.  
"Divine Beast Vah Naboris," Zelda begins. She points at the camel. "This one's piloted by Urbosa of the Gerudo." She moves her hand towards the eagle. "Divine Beast Vah Medoh...piloted by Revali of the Rito." Her hand drifts over to the lizard. "Divine Beast Vah Rudania...piloted by Daruk of the Gorons." She finally points towards the elephant. "And Divine Beast Vah Ruta...piloted by Mipha of the Zora."  
"And what do they do?" another person asks her.  
"From what I've been told," she explains, "each Divine Beast has a...what's the word, Cole?"  
"A cannon?" he suggests.  
"A _cannon _of sorts attached to the anterior, thank you." Zelda places the chalk on the desk. "The cannons of the Divine Beasts produce a vivid source of pure, holy light that, when in contact with Malice, will cause it to dissipate into smoke that evaporates. The Sheikah were the ones who created them, and they were named after...four Sages, I believe. Nabooru of the Gerudo, Medli of the Rito, Darunia of the Gorons and Ruto of the Zora."  
"Holy _shit," _Kylee murmurs to Cole. "She knows her stuff!"  
"She holds the Triforce of Wisdom," he responds, "what do you _expect?"_  
"Okay...how does the Great Calamity relate to all of this?" another student inquires. "I've heard that someone _killed _a whole bunch of people including the King of _Hyrule-" _Zelda's face falls.  
"I...don't like talking about it."  
"Aw, _c'mon!"_  
"Please?!"  
Zelda's eyes dull even more at the idea of sharing the past, her past that she was so severely intertwined with Ganondorf in.  
"Leave her be," Ganondorf warns them all. Zelda takes a seat next to you.  
"It's okay to have dead parents-" the same student who asked the personal question announces.  
_"Stop _it!" she yells at him. She swipes at her bag and storms out of the room, bursting into tears along the way.  
_"Good _one," you hiss at him before running out after Zelda.

The Princess of Hyrule is sitting against a locker. Her big, green eyes are filled with tears that she desperately attempts to clear from her face.  
"I'm not cut out for this..." she murmurs to herself.  
You take a seat next to her.  
"None of us are," you assure her. She glances up at you with the utmost look of timidness and fear.  
"[Y/N]...I'm sorry." She uses the collar of her blazer to dab away at the tears running down her cheeks. "I've been awfully rude to you as of late."  
"Hey..." you assure her. "We all have bad days." You give her a pat on the back.  
"I'm worried for my people...and my kingdom. Hyrule has suffered enough. I...don't wish for it to endure _yet_ another epidemic." She wraps her arms around her knees; her voice subsequently lowers to the humble volume of a mouse. "And...if _that _means helping you to realise your true power...and it means leaving my kingdom to do so...then I'll be happy to assist you." She clears her throat before standing up. "I'd like to start anew with you, if you don't mind." She helps you stand up, and you brush off your pants. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." She holds out her hand.  
"And I'm [Y/N] [L/N]," you reply, "Princess of Isle Delfino."  
The two of you grasp each other's hands, and shake them vigorously.  
You're about to let go, but then you're engulfed in a rib-crushing hug by Zelda. You wheeze for air.  
"Sorry!" she wheedles, letting go of you promptly. You take a few breaths to regain comfort. "Shall we go back inside?"  
"Sounds like a plan," you agree, following her back into the classroom.

You decide to take a seat next to Zelda at the front of the room. She gives Borg a quick apology before taking out a notebook to jot down her thoughts. He's sitting by his desk. A curtain projector is behind him, showcasing different objects of multiple sizes with the same stylistic design of the Sheikah Slate.  
"Recently," Borg explains to the students, "there have been an additional eight Divine Beasts uncovered by archaeological teams across Ninjago and the greater Mushroom Kingdom." He presses the left click key on the laptop he's using to move to the next slide, and turns on a laser pointer to point towards twelve symbols that depict simplified versions of the Divine Beasts. You recognise the four Hyrulean Divine Beasts, but the other eight, you're not so sure of...  
"Wow..." Lloyd murmurs. _"Look _at all of them!"  
"I believe that Zelda has already explained Naboris, Medoh, Rudania and Ruta to you all," Borg decides. "However, do you know of the other eight?" The room remains quiet. Borg pushes his glasses onto the bridge of his nose again before turning back to the board. "The four in the second row are the Ninjagian Divine Beasts. The dragon, Divine Beast Vah Dargon, is piloted by Faith of the Dragonbournes. The spider, Divine Beast Vah Crypta, is piloted by P.I.X.A.L of the Nindroids. The falcon, Divine Beast Vah Banscho is piloted by Morro of the Cursed. And finally, the serpent, Divine Beast Vah Arctura, is piloted by Skales of the Hypnobrai-"  
"Wait...I thought _Jay _was supposed to pilot one of them," Cole frowns.  
"Yeah...and what about Ronin?" Lloyd adds on.  
"Hmm...these are the people who the Ninjagian Divine Beasts reacted to," Borg frowns. "Perhaps I have misjudged this..."  
"How about the Mushroom Kingdomer Divine Beasts?" one student prompts Borg.  
"Ah, yes." Borg points to the bottom row. You can see a turtle, a rabbit, a frog and a Goomba. "These are the Mushroom Kingdomer Divine Beasts. Piloted respectively by Wendy of the Koopas, Hariet of the Broodals, Tiara of the Bonneters and Toadsworth of the Toads."  
"What are their names?" Zelda inquires.  
"I believe they are..." Borg pauses for a moment to think. "Kemakia, Brooda, Captaria and Toadstool."  
"So..." Zelda decides. "Naboris, Arctura and Toadstool are all powered by thunder. Rudania, Dargon and Brooda are all powered by fire." She pauses for a moment, almost as if she's thinking of what to say next. "Medoh, Banscho and Captaria are all powered by wind-"  
"Which leaves Ruta, Crypta and Kemakia all powered by water," Borg finishes. "I suppose _you _should be teaching us of these mechanics, eh?"  
Zelda hides a smile.  
"I'd like for you to all move into three groups and each research one of the Divine Beasts," he instructs the entire class. "You'll be presenting in three weeks."  
_"I _wanna work with Princess Zelda!" practically every true student in the room declares.  
"Well..." Zelda considers. "I suppose that I could..." Before you know it, you've been dumped in a group with Ganondorf, Cole and the students on the lowest grades in the class.  
"This _sucks," _Cole mumbles to himself. "We should be practising for the talent show!"  
"Talent shows are for _pussies," _one student sneers as he crumples up a piece of paper and tosses it into the bin from where he's sitting. He misses by a mile.  
You sigh.  
_This better not be the next month of my life, _you groan to Corky.  
_I've never met a person who'd rather fight an ancient god than sit in school and take notes like someone with common sense, _she admits.

**\- - -**

After what seems like an eternity of sitting down and listening to the other groups discuss their projects, the bell finally rings. Everyone shovels their belongings into their bags.  
"So...we're in Room 4.5 next," Kylee decides. "Wonder what horse shit we're gonna learn about _next."_  
"Learning of our destinies is _not _horse shit!" Zelda snaps at her. Kylee hides a giggle.  
"Prophecy _schmophecy,"_ she retorts. _"Trust_ me, blondie...it's _nothing _new. Good guys defeat bad guys. _The _end." Zelda scoffs and starts to walk faster.  
"Wow..." you sigh. "This day could _not _be going any worse..."  
"[Y/N]?" You spin around at your voice being called. Skylor's standing there, and next to her is a young woman around your age with pale grey skin. She's dressed in a black leather vest with a series of pink, purple and silver patches sewed on. Her torn jeans match the colour of her vest. Her slightly pointed ears are pierced with large, silver hoops. She's got a purple bandana tied around her neck, and her tattooed head is almost completely shaved, save for her eyebrows and a single, full-looking ponytail of jet-black hair. The face is strikingly familiar to you...  
"Violet?" you ask. The pale Ninjagian crosses her arms over her chest as if this is the last place she'd rather be on Earth. Lloyd stops in his tracks.  
"What are you doing here?" he frowns. "You should be back in Kryptarium!"  
"She's staying with me at home," Skylor warns him. "I need to talk with Princess [Y/N] for a moment, if that's alright with you."  
"Sure," you agree. You turn towards the others. "I'll meet you at our next class!"  
"See ya'!" Kylee waves back. You redirect your attention to Skylor and Violet, the latter of whom is biting her nails.  
"What's wrong?" you ask.  
"We'd best discuss this somewhere private," Skylor murmurs back. You can't help but wonder what they want. You keep catching Violet's side glances to you as the three of you walk back towards the front of the school. Every time you look at her, her eyes drift away with the haste of a hare.  
You have no idea what she wants to tell you, but you're sure it's important.


	93. Chapter Ninety-Two || The Joker says we live in a society, and Peter Griffin wants us gamers to rise up.

Eventually, you find yourself walking in 'Block 3', where the arts classroom are located. From the music room, you can hear a series of instruments shrieking the chords and melodies to 'Africa' by Toto. Someone's opera-singing the lyrics, and you can't help but to hide a laugh.  
"Which fuckin' head-ass is _teaching _those little brats?" Violet snarls at Skylor.  
"The Grade 9 Music class means no harm..." she assures her softly.  
"They're ruining a good song!"  
"I think it's funny," you tell her. Violet rolls her eyes and proceeds to follow Skylor into an adjacent classroom that appears to double as the school auditorium. The hundreds of seats that line the audience remain unoccupied. The stage is void of any musicians, actors, dancers or other performing artists. You watch on as Violet vaults over a few rows and lands in a seat with the agility and grace of a cat. Skylor, in contrast, takes slow and careful steps down to the row that her acquaintance is sitting in. She gestures for you to join her.  
"Uh..." you begin. "I've got class-"  
"You're _posing _as a student who has class," the woman retorts. "Come and sit down with her, [Y/N]." Reluctantly, you take a seat next to the younger woman. She's already texting someone on her phone. She spots you staring and then proceeds to tilt her screen away from your view.  
"What do you want?" you ask of Skylor.  
She isn't there.  
You find her standing by the doors. She's got a hand on each door.  
"How in Demise's name did you get over _there?!" _Violet sneers at the teacher. "Sky...you'd _better _tell me why she wants to talk to me!" Skylor's eyes sparkle for a moment.  
"Trust me," she assures the two of you. "You'll thank me later."  
And with that, she slams the doors shut, leaving the two of you in the dark.  
You almost immediately rush over to the door and slam your fists against them. "Let me _out _of here!" You peek through a crack in the door and find this woman morphing into a purple-haired woman dressed in a rather promiscuous fashion. She blows you a kiss before darting off outside. "Hey! What the _fuck?!"_  
"Oi!" Corky warns you in a raised tone. She flies out of your circlet and blocks you from throwing your fist into the door. "Calm _down!"_  
"Uh...what's with the fucking hat ghost?" Violet demands.  
"You know who that was out there?" she calmly asks her. "She just shapeshifted into someone else!"  
"Hmm..." she considers. "Must be Chamille."  
"Chamille?"  
"She was part of the Sons of Garmadon. Worked undercover for us."  
"I see..." You sigh at Corky's calmness and take a sit on the ground before taking your phone out of your pocket.  
"Mother of Rosalina..." you mutter. "Why would she do that?"  
"You tell me," Violet scoffs before returning to her seat. She pulls out her phone and proceeds to text someone.  
"You're not one bit concerned?" you frown. You cross your arms over your chest. "Come on. We need to get out of here."  
"I'm _sure _she's locked all the other doors." Violet kicks her feet up against the back of the seat in front of her and stretches her arms. _"Mother of Din, _you princesses are _all _real head-asses."

Aside from the soft glow of Corky's body and the screen of Violet's phone illuminating the Ninjagian's face, you can't see a thing in here.  
"Hey," the latter tells you with a smirk. "Wanna see the power of Borg Speakers?" She holds up her phone and waves it around.  
"Go on," Corky ushers her. _"You _wouldn't."  
"Oh..." she responds, the sly smile remaining on her face. _"I _would." And with that, she hits the play button. The sound of a synthetic chime fills the air. Corky's eyes widen at the sound.  
"I'm having _flashbacks..." _she murmurs. The ends of her arms press against the brim of her hat...head...you aren't entirely sure what to call it. Violet begins to cackle at what she's done.  
_"Molly on the beat!" _a somewhat robotic voice says.  
"We're _fucked _if we get caught..." Corky whispers to Violet. She attempts to grab her phone, but the Ninjagian hides the phone _just _out of her reach.  
"What's wrong with the song?" you ask the Bonneter. In response, she flies into your circlet without a second thought.  
Two seconds later, you realise _exactly _what's wrong with the song.

The door is kicked down in a record amount of time as the 'legendary' [according to Violet and actually a well-known fact in the real world] Cupcakke preaches about her insatiable lust for her 'daddy', and the obstacles she faces to get the unnamed man to 'make her choke'. By now, Violet's banging her head back and forth to the beat of the song and making a _really _weird, high-pitched noise, flickering her tongue like a snake. Standing in the doorway is an older-looking man dressed in a brown suit and a red bow-tie. He's sporting a moustache similar in fashion to Mario's, but his face, which is pretty much Cole's but with wrinkles and bags under the eyes, is a dead giveaway of his identity.  
_"Go _to class!" 'Mr Bucket' roars at the two of you.  
"Oh, _come _on!" Violet sneers. "I don't even _go _to this school!" She stands up again and starts to stride out of the room. Every subsequent giggle that escapes her lips is paired with an insane twitch of the left eye. The music is muted upon her exit. She waits by the door as you walk up to the musician. He shoots you a vicious glare.  
"I don't care _who _you think you are," he warns you. "This is a _disgrace _to the institution! Off to the office!"  
"But my class-" you start to say.  
"You were truanting _anyway," _he hisses. _"Why _should this change your grades?" You hold your breath and count up to ten in your head as you follow where he's pointing. Violet's just standing there...still giggling...like a broken record.

Before you know it, you find yourself sitting on a rickety old chair in the front office next to Violet. The old lady types away at the computer, shooting nasty glances up at you every so often. You watch out the window as Cole and Pauline's father stomps back to his class.  
"What's _his _problem?" Violet asks you in a rather loud tone. Her seat squeaks and creaks as she tries to shuffle around on it. "We were locked _in _there!"  
"Violet," you start with a sigh, "that song may not have been the most _appropriate-"_  
"Don't you 'Violet' _me," _she snaps at you.  
"Then what am I supposed to call you?" you sneer back at her.  
_"Ultra_violet!"  
"You two girls better be quiet before I get the principal to suspend you."  
"I don't even _go _here-"  
"Then why are you on the school register, Miss Urutora?" she demands.  
Corky snickers in your head.  
"Because we live in a _society!" _she hisses before standing up on her seat and slamming her boots into it. It breaks into a million tiny splinters. She grabs your hand and proceeds to drag you out of the office, shrieking with violent laughter.  
The old lady yells obscenities at your backs as you follow Violet outside and into the forest ahead.


	94. Chapter Ninety-Three || ngl she's a crackhead

It feels like you've been running for hours. But eventually, you stop at the steps of Garmadon and Misako's home. Your lungs scream for oxygen and your eyes water with tears that threaten to freeze against your skin in this temperature. Violet's still energetic and raring to go as she bangs her fist against the front door. _"Hey!" _she hollers. "Let us in!"  
"Who in Din's name is _that?!" _you can hear Nabooru shouting from the other side.  
"It's me..." you pant. The door swings open, and you spot the Gerudo standing on the other side. Garmadon's standing behind her, his hands all grasped together.  
"Hmm..." he murmurs. "Ultraviolet...what brings _you _here?"  
"I...uh...Skylor invited me, but it was _really _Chamille in disguise."  
"Skylor?" He brings one of his two upper hands to his chin. "Why...isn't that Kai's former-"  
"Yeah, _yeah," _she mutters. _"Whatever." _She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a glistening stone from her pocket. It's got a brilliant purple hue, and the gold around it is shaped like the unforgiving eyes of an-  
"The Oni's Amethyst!" Garmadon snatches it from her hands and holds it skyward. "By _Yang, _how in Ninjago did you ever _find _it, girl?!"  
"It was in the pocket of that head-ass _Lou,"_ she decides. _"Din _knows why he was trying to hide it!" Nabooru narrows her eyes at her chest...or rather, the pendant hanging near it.  
"Where did you get this?" she murmurs, lifting up the golden necklace. The pendant bears the Gerudo insignia.  
_"I _dunno," she lies.  
Almost immediately, Nabooru pounces onto the unsuspecting Ultraviolet.  
The latter struggles to push the former off her torso. The former, it seems, is attempting to rip the pendant from her neck.  
"Stop it!" she screams. "It's _mine!"_  
"This does _not _belong to lowly scum like you!" she roars back.  
"No...you don't understand!"  
"Understand _what?" _Nabooru's eyes remain narrowed at Ultraviolet.  
"My...my _mom _was part of the stupid tribe!" she yells. Although you should have expected such a tone, it still shocks you. "And she left me and my dad _all _alone in _Ninjago, _okay?! It's _all _I have to remember her by!"  
Nabooru stands up, mutters an apology and walks back into the house.  
Garmadon helps the girl stand up.  
"Are you alright?" he asks her.  
"Tell that stupid Gerudo man that he owes me _big _time," she hisses before going to leave. He pulls her back by the wrist.  
"So _Ganondorf _requested your services, eh?" he asks. He glances around for a moment. "Come inside. It's _far _too cold out for you _desert-dwellers."_  
"I'm still Ninjagian!" she shouts at him. You can _tell _she's fuming at Garmadon's snide remark.  
"Why? Why _lie?" _He leans into her ear and furrows his eyebrows. "What would your best _friend _think if she knew?"  
"Harumi's a fucking _bitch," _she sneers at him. "And nothing she _ever _does to impress everyone will redeem what she did to me."  
"She's a better person than you'll ever be," he growls at her. "You're nothing but a mentally inept _thief."_  
"I-"  
But Garmadon leaves before she has the chance to say a word more.  
"Come with us," Corky assures her. "You look like you haven't eaten in a _month!" _She finds herself staring down at the ground.  
"Am I even _allowed _in this shit-hole?" she mumbles.  
"They won't question you if you're with me," you decide. "Why don't you come and eat something?"  
_"Alright, _I guess." She tries her best to hide a nasty face from you. Corky flies back into your circlet.  
_Something's up with her, _she tells you. _I say we make her talk.  
That's the plan, _you respond.

You're in the kitchen with a loaf of bread, some chocolate hazelnut spread and a packet of marshmallows. You take four slices of bread and spread two with the chocolate hazelnut stuff. Ultraviolet eyes the bag of marshmallows.  
"You want one?" you ask her. She nods her head. You open it and toss her one. She shovels it into her mouth and greedily gulps it down. Almost immediately after, she lets out a deafening belch.  
"When did you last eat?" Corky frowns at her.  
_"I _dunno," she admits. "Last thing I remember putting in my mouth was an _acid_ tab three nights ago." She chuckles as your jaw drops. _"What? _Never _heard _of it before?"  
_So she's a drug addict, _you think in disdain. The very thought is awful. It's clear that the girl's thrown her life away in lieu of substance abuse and crime.  
_Bloody hell..._Corky murmurs to you in thought. _Well...at least that explains her behavior. I really thought she had a screw loose for a moment there._  
"You want one?" she casually asks as she reaches into her pocket. "I got plenty."  
"I'd rather not," you assure her as you turn towards the gas stove. She takes out what looks like an A7 sheet of paper from the inside pocket of her vest and shoves it all into her mouth, giving you a wide smile.  
"Are you _trying _to kill yourself?" Corky demands. In a flash, she's flying right in front of Ultraviolet's face. "Because _that's _how you end up dying!"  
"I don't really _give _a shit, you killjoy!" She bursts into immense laughter, swallows the paper whole and plops down onto the floor like a toddler watching television. She lies down and spreads her arms out. _"Ah..._that's the good stuff. It never really hits like it _used _to, ya' know?" You place four marshmallows onto each chocolate-covered piece of bread, sandwich the two clean pieces of bread on top of the concoction, and throw the two sandwiches onto a frying pan that's sizzling with melted butter.  
"You want a sandwich?" you ask Corky.  
"Can't eat," she responds. "Haven't in ten years."

**\- - -**

After trying to give Ultraviolet one of the sandwiches, failing and subsequently eating both of the sandwiches yourself, you're tasked with dragging the girl into your bedroom (at your own suggestion to a somewhat disapproving Corky). It's a gruelling thirty minutes. At first, it was nasty-worded protests, but now it's just blatant gibberish she's hurling at you.  
"But...but the _colours!" _she shouts. "When will the _shapes _come back?!"  
"[Y/N]..." Corky murmurs, _"go _and find Garmadon, will ya'?"  
"He's only going to cause trouble," you assure her as you kick open the door to your room. You help Ultraviolet lie down onto the bed. She's murmuring a few words as she tries to reach for objects in the air that simply don't exist. You're about to leave the room when the poor girl's words become lucid for just a moment.  
_"No..._don't _leave."  
_You nearly jump at her words.  
"Uh..." you start. "I..." She wraps her arms around your waist.  
"I _promise _I'll be a better girl..." she whispers. "I don't want to be alone..._please!"_  
"You need to get someone to deal with her," Corky advises you quietly. She puts a hand on your shoulder as Ultraviolet proceeds to plead for you to stay with her. "I know it's hard...but we're not equipped to deal with stuff like this." You nod your head and turn around to leave.  
Ultraviolet lets out an ear-piercing scream that tears your eardrums into pieces. You run out of the room in fear of her hurting you, slamming the door shut behind you.  
You hear a loud thump against the door, and a scream of your own escapes your lips.

You thunder down the stairs like there's no tomorrow. You're hasty in your steps. Do you look back? Do you stay?  
_No, _you assure yourself. _Don't you _**dare **_run back!_  
You find yourself standing in the ground-floor hall. The door leading to the empty room is slightly ajar. You bolt towards the room and slam it shut, being sure to lock it.  
A soft sigh of relief escapes your lips.  
"[Y/N]?!" you can hear Corky shouting from outside. "Where _are _you?!"  
You're confused as to why Corky's outside the room...unless she's playing a trick on you. You open the door just _slightly. _Without a word, you usher the Bonneter inside.  
"I got thrown out of your crown when you were running," she admits as she hovers next to you. "Come to speak of it...where _is _your crown?"  
You move your hand to your forehead in an attempt to find the cool metal curves of your circlet.  
But it's gone.  
"Shit," you cuss. You open the door and poke your head out.  
There it is, lying on the carpet in the middle of the hallway.  
_"Can you grab it?" _you whisper.  
An awful, ear-piercing scream from the top of the stairs shocks you to your core.  
You only see Ultraviolet's face, stricken with fear of its own, for _just _a split second.  
Corky gives you a reassuring nod, almost as if she knows what you're just about to do.  
You slam the door shut and lock it before crouching down in one of the back corners of the room. You wrap your arms around your chest.  
No...she won't find you.  
She _can't.  
But she's already seen you, _you find yourself worrying. _You may as well prepare to fight if she attacks you._  
The silver sliver of light beneath the door feels artificial and dangerous. Like it's going to hurt you.  
You try to shuffle further into the safety of the dark room.  
_"Don't fall asleep," _you whisper. _"Don't...fall asleep."_  
The voices go completely quiet outside the room.  
You're shaking like a leaf; you hadn't realised until now. The bitter air stings against your skin.  
You wrap your arms around your knees, hoping that this is all just a bad nightmare...

**\- - -**

"Where _is _she?" you can hear Lloyd demanding from the front door. "She blew our _cover!"_ It's three in the afternoon, and everyone else is home, having heard the news...apparently, that is. You don't know the full story. You've been hiding in the room ever since, terrified of being found. Terrified of taking responsibility for Ultraviolet's actions. And terrified that she might find you _herself._  
"I thought I saw her silhouette in a window on the third floor," Ganondorf responds.  
"I don't know where she is..." Corky lies to the rest of the group from outside. "She gave that nutcase her bed and she lashed _out _at her for some reason." There's a few murmurs before someone else speaks.  
"We'll all go search for her upstairs," Misako tells the two calmly. "Ganondorf, do you mind staying down here in case she tries to escape?"  
You gulp.  
_I'm in big trouble..._you groan internally.  
"Of course." And with that, all you can hear for a while is the sound of footsteps against the floor. Some are muted and muffles. Others slap across the floor.  
All is quiet for a few moments, and all you can hear is the deep breathing that accompanies the rise and fall of his chest.  
The door to the room you're hiding in on the first floor is swung wide open, revealing Ganondorf with a confused expression on his face.  
"Sweetheart?" he frowns. "What are you _doing _in there?" You could ask him the same thing. The door was _locked._  
You're about ready for him to yell and shout.  
But you're taken aback when he steps in and shuts the door quietly behind him before locking it.  
He takes a seat next to you on the empty floor and wraps an arm around your shoulders. He lets out a sigh. "I...I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."  
Tears well in your eyes.  
"I'm sorry I left without telling you," you apologise. He takes one of your hands, lifts it to his face and kisses it gently.  
"Sweetheart..." he murmurs. "I...I should have seen it coming." He presses his lips against your forehead, and with a shaky breath, you lean into his chest.  
"Can we find that stupid temple already?" you mutter.  
"Tomorrow," he promises you. "Tomorrow we seek the Ocarina of Time. And then...we set out for the Temple of the Cosmos."  
"I want to go _now."_  
"I shall ask Wu."  
"Since when have _you _ever asked for his permission?"  
A chuckle escapes his lips.  
"I just realised...you're missing your circlet." He reaches behind his back and pulls out a familiar golden piece.  
He carefully places it on your head.  
"I...can still feel your mother's presence in this crown..." he murmurs. "It's like...she's still here. With us."  
He stands up and moves towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" you ask.  
"I've got to keep an eye out so that idiot doesn't escape," he responds, poking his head out of the door. You get up off the floor and take slow steps towards him.  
"Where's my sword?" you ask him quietly. You cling to his left arm.  
"I'm not sure, sweetheart." He glances down to where you're standing. "Do you want me to fetch it with you?"  
"But what if Lloyd yells at me? He was angry when I heard him talking-"  
"At that other girl..._not _you." He opens the door. "I shall get someone else to stand guard. I don't wish to leave you by yourself."

The two of you start to walk down the hallway. Midna's back to her normal age, as are most of the people who used Yesterday's Tea to blend in more at Birchwood. You notice that Borg's in the hallway, sitting on his wheelchair as he speaks with Zane and P.I.X.A.L.  
"Why, _hello _there!" He waves to you. "Princess [Y/N]! You left rather abruptly this morning!"  
"I was kinda...dragged out by someone," you admit.  
"No need to fret, my dear." He starts to wheel himself over towards the two of you. He turns towards Ganondorf, a look of pure intrigue across his face. "Ah...and I didn't quite catch _your _name before." He holds out his hand and proceeds to shake hands with your friend. _"I'm _Cyrus Borg, the CEO of Borg Industries here in Ninjago. And you are?"  
"Ganondorf Dragmire," he responds in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. "King of the Gerudo."  
"A _king, _eh?" he queries. "Sorry for any informalities I may have used, Your Highness." He attempts a bow.  
"You can call me Ganondorf," he mutters. "It's what _everyone _calls me around here."  
"P.I.X.A.L!" Borg practically shouts. "Why didn't you call him by his proper title?"  
"I am yet to address him directly," the Nindroid responds, the light in her vivid green eyes flickering ever so slightly. "My database suggests that I have never been this close in proximity to him preceding this very moment."  
"Never met the lass in my life," Ganondorf adds on.  
"I see..." Borg decides in a low voice. "Well, P.I.X.A.L...address him _regardless _of what the others call him."  
"Affirmative." P.I.X.A.L turns towards Zane. "I am detecting a fire in the kitchen. Shall we put it out?"  
"I sense that Nya is already on the case," he assures him.  
"Where are you two off to, may I ask?" Borg queries of you and Ganondorf.  
"I've got to find my sword," you explain.  
"Ah...I see. Well, good luck in your quest!" And with that, the two of you walk off towa  
_"Bloody robots..." _you can hear Ganondorf mumbling under his breath as the two of you begin to walk up the stairs.

You walk into your room again to find that the entire place has been completely destroyed. The mattress is all ripped up into pieces. The curtains have slash marks in them. The walls bear fist-sized dents.  
"Looks like she had a bad trip," comes a voice from behind.  
Lloyd.  
You spin around and bow your head down in shame. "Lloyd..." you whisper to him. "I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, [Y/N]," he assures you. _"She _was the one who took them." He holds out a sheathed sword..._your _sword. You take it in your outstretched hands and brush your hand against the scabbard. "Ultraviolet had this. She..._kinda _stabbed my dad. Mipha's healing him as we speak." Lloyd turns towards Ganondorf. "How...did she find the Oni's Amethyst?"  
"I asked her to retrieve it," he responds. "I was growing sick of following the stupid charade."  
"Oh!" Lloyd jolts, almost as if he's remembering something. "Want me to bring you some Tomorrow's Tea?" Ganondorf turns his attention towards you.  
"What do you think? Would you rather me stay this way?" You tilt your head to the side.  
"Hmm..." you murmur. "I don't know..."  
"I must admit that I'm rather fond of the hair..." he decides. "Perhaps if I was at my prime...then I'd have the build again...but also the youth to fight without repercussions." He turns to Lloyd and gives him a nod. "I shall consult with Wu in changing my age."  
"Mistaké's brewing some more now, so I'd go downstairs to the kitchen if you want some." He nods his head.  
"Protect her with your life," he decides, "or I'll make sure that it is _your _blood spilt." And with that, Ganondorf spins on his heel and storms out of the room. Lloyd stares at him as if he's committed murder.  
"I've never met a man so head over heels for a woman like he is," he murmurs to you. "It's _insane." _He scratches his head before giving you a cheesy grin. _"So, _[Y/N]. When's the wedding?"  
Your face grows warm at the suggestion.


	95. Chapter Ninety-Four || Burritos and Bangers

With the exception of a few people (Bowser and the Gorons are keeping an eye on Ultraviolet, and Ganondorf, Wu and Mistaké are still in the kitchen), everyone's sitting around the table as they chow down on burritos that Zane's made. Bowser Jnr is picking out the tomatos and dumping them onto a plate, chatting away to Midna as he does so.  
"So," Kylee starts as she finishes chewing on her first bite. "I heard Miss 'UV' was doin' drugs this morning."  
"Yeah..._don't _remind me," you shudder.  
"So," Misako tells everyone near the end of the table. "Garmadon and I are going to have a bonfire later on tonight. If any of you want to join us, then we'll be out at the back of the house."  
"Sounds cool!" Kylee beams. "Do we have stuff to make s'mores?"  
"Mmm..." Cole's mouth waters at the thought of the treat.  
"I'm afraid we're low on marshmallows," she admits. "It'll be first come, first served."  
"When's the fire being lit?"  
"Eight PM."  
"Count me in!" Everyone chuckles.  
"So, Mom..." Lloyd starts. "Have you figured out where this Temple of the Cosmos is yet?"  
"Why's it called that?" you ask through a mouthful of burrito.  
"Well," Zelda starts in a matter-of-fact tone, "we _believe _that the temple was created by the goddess Rosalina in order to house the ancient power of the Power Moons. Similar to how the Temple of Time in Hyrule was created to house the Triforce long ago."  
"So...where _is _it?" Garmadon frowns.  
"Well..." Misako admits, "we don't know where the Oni's Amethyst was found initially. Unless we can get an exact pinpoint on where the manufacturers of the Blade Cup found it, then I'm afraid that we have a vast amount of land to cover."  
"If it was created by Rosalina..." Peach considers from her seat, "then shouldn't it ought to be somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom?"  
"You're right," Misako agrees. "Even without the location of the Oni's Amethyst, we're looking at somewhere in your kingdom. Do any of you have a map?"  
"I'll get one," Cappy offers. He starts to fly off, and the table begins to murmur with excitement.  
"We still need the Ocarina of Time to enter," Corky tells the others. "And who _knows _where it is?"  
"Hmm..." Nabooru glances up at the ceiling for a moment. "I'd try to remember where I saw it last...but I can't tell you. I'm sorry."  
"It's alright," Zelda assures her in a gentle tone. "We'll find it." Someone pokes at the side of your stomach. You glance down to see Saria, the green-haired Kokiri child.  
"Can I tell you a secret, Princess?" she whispers to you. You nod your head and lean in so she can tell you what you're assuming is something minor, however, she shakes her head. "Not here. I have to tell you in private!"

You stand outside in the hall. Saria follows you and closes the door behind her. There's a strange look on her face...a somewhat _terrified _look.  
"Miss [Y/N]," she starts quietly. "I know where the Ocarina of Time is."  
"Where?" you whisper to her. She pulls a strange, royal-blue instrument from her pocket. It has a mysterious and somewhat eerie glow to it. There's a silver band around the mouthpiece, and embedded in gold is the Triforce symbol. It's beautiful...  
"Wow..." you whisper. "Where'd you find it?"  
"A friend gave it to me," she admits. "His name was Link." You glance back towards the door.  
_"That _Link?" you ask her. She shakes her head.  
"No. I had a best friend from the Era of Time called Link." She takes a seat on the ground and starts to play a strange tune from it.  
A warm light fills the sky outside.  
The Sun is in the air...which is strange, considering that it _just _set a moment ago.  
A series of screams fill the dining room. Saria hides a giggle. _"That's _called the Sun's Song," she tells you while covering her hand with her mouth. You crouch down next to her. "My friend taught it to me."  
"Can I have it?" you ask her. She frowns at the ocarina for a bit.  
"I...don't know," she whispers. "My friend...he wanted _me _to have it."  
"I need it to open the Temple of the Cosmos," you explain. "Once I've finished with it...I'll give it back to you." Saria tilts her head to the side.  
"You _promise_, Princess?"  
"I promise."  
And with that, Saria hands it over to you. It's slightly on the heavier side for its size. It glitters and sparkles in the light.  
"Thank you, Saria," you tell her as you open the door again. She runs back inside, and there, you find that everyone's crowded around the windows as they stare outside.  
"It just became light outside," Zelda murmurs to you. _"Heaven _knows how..."  
"I sense an ancient power that transcends time is behind this anomaly..." comes the voice of someone from near the edge of the left window. You notice that Zelda's standing next to the owner of the voice. You recognise her as Impa, one of the Hyrulean Sages that had come to visit you on that fateful day on your home island.  
"What is it, Impa?" the Hylian princess asks.  
"I...can feel the presence of the Ocarina of Time."  
You hold it up. "I found it lying on the ground outside," you tell the others. You give Saria a little wink, and she hides a giggle.  
"This...this puts us ahead of schedule," Misako murmurs. She glances towards the window.  
"This gives us more time to search for that temple," Garmadon assures her.  
"Perhaps we should take our time to travel to the Mushroom Kingdom so we can search on foot," Wu advises.  
"On foot?" Borg asks. "Misako said that you were all ahead of schedule...were you not?"  
"Yeah?" Lloyd asks.  
"Well...I've been working on new experimental technology," he explains to him with a wide grin. "Perhaps it may aid you in your travels so that you need not rely on the Destiny's Bounty."  
"Ooh!" Jay gasps. "Really?!"  
"Yes!" Borg's eyes light up. "Would you care to travel to the city with me?"  
"I don't see why not," Urbosa decides. "If you can get Princess [Y/N] to that temple faster, then I'm sure everything will be smooth sailing from here on out." And everyone can't help but agree with her.  
"Then it's settled," Wu decides from the door. "We shall prepare the Destiny's Bounty and set sail _immediately."_  
"How old is he?" Zelda queries. You're thinking the same thing.  
_"Mother of Din..." _Nabooru murmurs as her older brother steps past Wu and into the light of the room.  
Your jaw drops at the sight of him.

He's got many of his greater features from both his youth and original age. He looks to be about Urbosa's age now; _maybe _a bit older. He's wearing a royal blue chestplate with many gold details that covers the exposed scar on his chest. The cape he's wearing is black in colour. He's slowly turning his head from left to right, looking at everyone's shocked reactions to him. There's a slight scowl on his face, which deepens his very slight and few wrinkles.   
_"What?" _he sneers. "Never seen a _real _man before?"  
"Wow..." Kylee murmurs. _"He _swole as _fuck."  
_She freezes on the spot.  
"Kylee?" Lloyd asks. He waves a hand in front of her face.  
"My...my _sister," _she murmurs. _"She's in danger."_  
And with that, she darts out of the room in a flash.  
"Kylee!" Mario shouts. "Where are you _going?!"_  
He and Lloyd chase after her.  
"We'd better make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble," Wu advises the others.


	96. Chapter Ninety-Five || FINALLY SOME HECKING PLOT PROGRESSION OMGGGGGGGG

You all follow Lloyd, Mario and Kylee's footprints in the snow. You can barely see the backs of the former two as they dart after Kylee, who's invisible in the blizzard that's starting to form. But all you can hear are screams.  
Desperate screams latching onto the last slivers of life.  
_"Billie!" _she yells.  
You see that Lloyd and Mario have come to a stop in front of a floating figure. The girl you'd seen on the bus this morning is lying unconscious in mid-air as a strange figure holds an arm over her. He appears to be a Twili...just like Midna. And the cruel...somewhat vile smirk on his face...is filled with the utmost carelessness.  
"She won't escape again," the Twili hisses at Kylee. "A life for a life."  
_"Zant!"_  
You turn behind you to find Ganondorf standing there with his fists clenched.  
"Oh...is it really _you, _my lord?" 'Zant' turns to face him, his bright yellow eyes gleaming as his black cape flows behind him in the wind. "You've changed so _much _since I saw you last!"  
_"Zant!" _Midna shrieks. She raises a hand, a black, smoky orb sparking with red electricity beginning to grow in size. Kylee throws her arms up.  
_"No!" _she pleads. _"My sister!"_  
"Ah..." Zant smirks. He steps forwards and tilts his head to the side. Link unsheaths his sword. Bright green energy begins to flow through Lloyd's hands. Both share narrowed glares towards him. "Princess Midna...a mere fugitive of the _Twilight _Realm." He turns his head towards Ganondorf. "Like father...like _daughter-"  
_"Don't you _dare _speak to us like that!" Midna roars. She lets loose the orb, which smacks Zant in the chest.  
He doesn't even flinch at her movements.  
Zant turns towards you and smirks again. The faces of anger turn to shock, fear and despair as more and more people attempt to unleash an attack on him but fail to even make as much as a single dent in him.  
"Why don't you come _out _of your hiding place, Queen [M/N]?"  
"Uh...she's her _daughter," _Jay jeers at him. Zant laughs cruelly...almost as if he's the only one getting the joke. He raises a hand towards your head. You can feel Corky being pulled out of your crown. She screams as she flails through the air and flies right into his palm, completely against her own will.  
"Let me _go, _you son of a bitch!" she shouts. "I'm _not _that girl's mother!"  
"Oh...you _aren't?" _Zant grabs onto her forehead. "Well...I suppose that the pathetic _witch woman _from the other Universe is still in there, too." He starts to pry a black and yellow shard from her forehead. Corky's screaming in two voices. It's absolutely _terrifying _what you're hearing.  
There's a bright flash of yellow light, and two women topple from the air where Corky once was and land on the ground in front of his feet.

The first woman wears jam-jar glasses. She's in a white lab coat that's put on like an overcoat over a khaki 50's dress with a cork design. She's got a blonde bob with green tips that match her bright eye colour. The other woman, who you immediately recognise, is dressed in a golden ballgown and is pretty much how you remember her when she was still alive-  
_"Mother!" _you scream. You try to run towards her, but you're thrown back by an invisible force. Zant picks up your mother, who's unconscious, by the wrist, and starts to shake her around like a ragdoll.  
_"Put her down!" _you plead.  
The other woman's starting to wake up. She groans and holds her head in pain.  
"Where..._am _I?" she murmurs in Corky's all-too-familiar voice. She looks around and glances up at Kylee, who's holding her hands over her mouth and shaking her head in disbelief. "Kylee...the mission-"  
She jolts as Zant throws the shard into her head.  
She topples over and falls onto the ground. A veil of smoke engulfs her, and the woman turns back to Corky.  
She's out cold.  
"I suppose squishing _all _of you like bugs would be amusing," Zant smirks. "But...the Overlord wishes for me to return at _once_._"_ He turns to Harumi and gives her a smile. "Thank you..._thank _you for leading me to them, Princess."  
Your jaw drops as the Ninjagian princess bows down before him.  
"It was my _pleasure, _Zant," she responds. "After all...I'd _hate _for my father to be disappointed for not following through with his commands."  
"Wait...did _you _say your _father?!" _Lloyd demands. Harumi snaps her fingers, and you feel like your muscles freeze up all of a sudden.  
Aside from her and Zant, nobody can move a muscle.  
"Oh...you never _heard?" _Harumi turns around and backs her way towards Zant. "[Y/N]'s not the _only _child of the Overlord's."  
_W-what?! _you can only think in absolute horror.  
"Your mother never told you I was your older sister?" She gives you a smirk and steps back towards you. "You may be fighting for a dying world...but _I'm _fighting for what's _right."_  
She vanishes into thin air...along with Zant, your mother and Kylee's sister.  
Moments later, you all fall over into the ground, seemingly unfrozen from the temporary stasis you were placed under.

**\- - -**

You hold Corky in your arms. The human-turned-Bonneter is limp and lifeless, her breathing remains shallow. Her ghostly body is starting to fade. Midna holds a hand over her and keeps her eyes closed.  
"She's...losing life very quickly," she admits. Next to her, Mipha's straining to use her powers.  
"Something's blocking my powers..." she whispers before turning to Midna. "Can you remove the Shadow Crystal?"  
"I...can try." Midna clenches her eyes shut and presses her hand against Corky's head. Her hand seems to phase through the Bonneter. Midna tears her arm out all of a sudden. She's starting to twitch and shake violently. In her hand is the Shadow Crystal.  
Corky doesn't change back to her human form, but she's slowly returning to life.  
Midna's thrown backwards into a tree and falls to the ground.  
_"Midna!" _Zelda shouts. She darts over to the Twili.  
Midna lifts her head back up. She's in her cursed imp form once more.  
"It...it didn't _work," _she whispers. She starts to float in the air and leans against the trunk of the tree. You can hear her anguished sobs. "I...I _failed!"_  
The Hyruleans all dart towards her, with the exception of Ganondorf, who's still staring at Corky in shock.  
The Bonneter opens her eyes and blinks at Kylee.  
"I...I remember _everything." _She shakes her head a bit and starts to fly in the air. "Kylee...I remember being on that mission with you and the other girls." She holds out her hands and shakes them. "And...something happened. Something hit our vehicles...and we were thrown into this world." She clutches her head. "I...was sent back eleven years into the past by some...weird magic when I woke up." She stares at the rest of you and bows her head down...in _shame _of some sort. "[Y/N]...I'm sorry I didn't remember who I was before. I was trying to remember."  
"It must have made you remember," Kylee murmurs. "Having that crystal taken out of your head."  
"Yeah..." Corky lets out a sigh. You can _tell _she's starting to get angry at something...or someone. "I remember everything about home...and everything about [M/N], too." She clenches her fists. "But now I'm back to this _stupid _body!" She starts to scream. _"I can't deal with this bloody shit all over again!"_  
She starts to burst into tears.  
"I...I can't...not again..."  
Kylee wraps her arms around the Bonneter and holds her close to her chest.  
"It's _okay, _Claire..." she murmurs. "I'll get you out of this mess...I _promise."_  
"Claire?" Lloyd asks in a small voice. The Ninjagians are still dumbfounded by all the events that just unfolded.  
"That's...my real name." Corky looks towards him. "Claire Rogers...I'm a photologist for the place that me and Kylee work. My...friends call me Corky...because I always acted crazy around _corks _for some reason." She flicks the corkstrings almost as if she's making a point. _"All _of them call me Corky. The girls...and the Bonneters, too."  
Everyone's silent.  
"Corky..." Peach begins as she holds out a hand. She takes slow and gentle steps towards her. "You've gone through a lot..._haven't _you?" The girl doesn't respond. "We'll find a way to turn you _and _Midna back. I _promise."  
_"You'd..._do _that?" she whispers.  
"Yes. I _would."_  
Corky gives the kind princess a smile.

"[M/N]..." you can hear Ganondorf whispering over and over again.  
The mere mention makes your eyes sting with tears.  
"We need to find this temple as quickly as we can," you whisper. "The sooner we defeat the Overlord.._._the _better."  
_"I shall join you, Princess [Y/N]." You can feel Ganondorf's hand resting on your shoulder. "The sooner we avenge your mother...the sooner that we may rest easy."  
"My team's always happy to help, Princess," Lloyd adds on. "We've defeated the Overlord twice before...and we're not afraid to do it again."  
"That asshole's caused _enough _damage here," Bowser pipes in. "If _anyone's _gonna take over this world...it better well be _me!"_  
There's quite a few chuckles that surface at his words. But they're all nervous, awkward chuckles..._not _truly amused chuckles.  
"You have all of us on your side, Princess," Wu advises you. "No matter who or _what _comes running in your direction...you will never be alone."  
"We'd better find this temple," Midna decides. She floats next to Corky and places a hand on her shoulder. "The sooner we get to the Mushroom Kingdom, the better." She turns towards Borg. "Can you get us there fast enough?"  
"Well..." he considers. "It's all experimental. But...I _suppose _that I could try."  
"Then it's settled," Misako decides as the Hyruleans walk back towards her. "We head out to Ninjago City, and from there, we make our way to the Mushroom Kingdom to search for this temple." Kylee crouches down and picks up a crumpled piece of paper.  
"Hmm..." she murmurs. "It's addressed to [Y/N]."  
"Hmm?" Kylee stands up and hands it to you. You uncrumple it and proceed to read it. The handwriting is familiar and brings a comfort to you that you just can't find elsewhere.  
_"To my child," _you read out loud. _"The Light Deities are all on your side. You don't have much time before the Overlord makes his return to the earth and claims it rightfully. Take with you the Triforce, the Sword of the Shine Sprites and the warriors who shall charge into the final battle with you into the Temple of the Cosmos, and advise the Sages and Champions to assume their positions around the twelve of you. You have until midnight to reach the Temple before his inevitable return. As long as you have both the Sword of the Shine Sprites and the Sword of the Power Moons in your possession, you will have the power to overcome any obstacles. The Temple of the Cosmos is in relatively close proximity to Princess Peach's castle...it was constructed under Rosalina's watchful eyes. Let it be known that I am proud of you all for overcoming the first of many trials...the task of collecting the Spiritual Orbs and the Ocarina of Time. You still have a long and winding road before you filled with treachery, deceit and hardship. Have each other's backs...and remember...no matter who you are...you have the choice to stand in the light. Yours sincerely...Queen [M/N]."_  
"Wow..." Corky whispers. "Well...we'd better get going." She glances up at the others. "Do you have the three Spiritual Stones?"  
"You _bet _we do," Garmadon grins.  
"Let us move with the utmost haste," Wu advises. "There may not be much time before the seal keeping the Overlord from our world is broken!"  
"It's a good thing that it's the morning again," Birdie decides. "Whoever did that weird time-shift-thingie really saved our bacon!"  
You give the little Saria a smile, and she beams.


	97. Chapter Ninety-Six || Woman Fucks Entire Country At Once

It doesn't take long for the Destiny's Bounty to fly. To lighten the mood slightly, Midna had been able to take the crystal out of her hand and subsequently turn back to her true form. Borg's busy collaborating alongside Misako, Peach and Zelda as Nya prepares coffee and tea for everyone. The halls of the Destiny's Bounty are brimming with Sages and Champions who keep on passing by each other.  
"Okay, folks," Ronin declares into the speakers. "We are T-minus two hours from reaching our destination. All your preparations should be done _right _now. Rest up, but don't sleep easy." You're sitting in the living room with Lloyd, Link, Mario and Kylee, giving each other nervous glances. Jay pokes his head into the room.  
"Hey, guys," he says somewhat shyly. "Nya asked me to bring you guys something to eat and drink." He opens the door and drags in a cart filled with trays of coffee and all sorts of cookies. He hands a cookie and a coffee to each of you.  
"Thanks!" Mario beams.  
"Thank you," Link murmurs.  
"Tell Nya I said thanks," Lloyd instructs him. Kylee gives the Blue Ninja a smile.  
"You guys have been nothing but kind to me since I arrived," she tells him gratefully. Jay reaches for the bottom shelf and pulls out what appears to be a video game case depicting a stylised, anime-like version of Kylee and eight others on the cover. The text "THE IMMORTAL HUMANS" is written across the top in a futuristic font. He holds out a metallic permanent marker in her direction.  
"I'm a _huge _fan, Miss Carta," he tells her with an awkward and cheesy grin. "Do you mind signing it for me?"  
"Sure!" Kylee takes the lid off the marker and proceeds to scrawl a neat, cursive signature against the black background. He beams at what's just been put on the case of his video game.  
"Thank you!" And with that, he carefully hides the case back on the bottom tray and pushes the cart back out. Mario and Link stare at Jay with a dumbfounded look as Kylee tries her best to hide her giggles and Lloyd shakes his head.  
"I'm sorry," Lloyd apologises. "You're like..._really _big here as a fictional character."  
"Yeah...you guys are _huge _back home," she admits. "I mean...you all have pretty big followings." Jay's about to close the door behind him, but Misako walks through with haste, the Ocarina of Time in hand. Following behind her are Midna, Bowser and Garmadon, all of whom are holding a Spiritual Stone each.  
"What's up, Mom?" Lloyd quips.  
"I wish to explain a vision I just had," she tells him in a low voice. "Your grandfather...the First Spinjitzu Master. He...shared a song with me." As she presses the ocarina to her lips, Peach, Zelda and Ganondorf follow the other three inside. The former appears quite tired. As she's playing, Corky makes an appearance from inside your circlet.  
_"The Ninjago Overture, _eh?" She floats over to Misako.  
"Is _that _what it's called in your world?" she asks.  
"My cousin's a big fan of _Ninjago," _she explains. "She _always _plays that on the bloody piano at home. Well..._that, _the _Piranha Plant's Lullaby_ or _Dire, Dire Docks."_  
"Trust her when she says that," Kylee adds on with wide eyes. "I swear to God that _I _could probably play those songs on piano by now...and I'm _shit _with anything that's not on guitar!"  
"Y'know," Corky tells Kylee, "Tessa would be in her _element _onboard this ship. I mean, _LEGO Ninjago, Super Mario _and _The Legend of Zelda _all on one ship? She'd probably faint, scream, faint again, and then pull a _Jay _and ask for everyone's autographs!" Kylee hides a snicker as Misako goes to speak again.  
"This song here can only be played by one of us for it to take effect within the walls of that temple," Misako tells all of you. "That one...is Ganondorf." His eyes widen to the size of saucers at the revalation.  
"Why _me?" _he frowns.  
_"Technically," _Zelda explains to him, "one can only enter if they have laid waste to an innocent life. And [Y/N]...she's got a clean record. I _doubt _she's going to kill anyone within the time it takes for us to arrive at the temple. _Ganondorf, _on the other hand-"  
The speaker system hisses to life before Ronin starts to speak into it again.

"Attention _all _crew members," the rather laid-back Ninjagian decides in a truly uneasy voice. "I'd like to inform you that due to an emergency in the New Ninjago City CBD, we are diverting our course _straight _for the Mushroom Kingdom."  
"What?!" Lloyd shouts. He stands up and turns to face a speaker. "What's going _on, _Ronin?!"  
"That crazy bitch _Harumi's _just launched an attack on the Borg Industries Tower."  
"Then _go _there!" His shouting is loud and jarring against your ears.  
"Kid, it's _not _just some petty attack that can be dealt with in five minutes. Turn on the television, and you'll see for yourself." Lloyd picks up the remote for the television and proceeds to turn it on. You all watch in horror as the tallest tower in all of Ninjago has a series of black-clothed robots with guns marching out of the front entrance. Innocent Ninjagians in the streets are screaming for their lives. Your heart almost shatters at the sight of such a cruel tragedy...  
"We can't just leave them to _die," _Lloyd protests.  
"We can't exactly have the _Chosen _Ones die, either. It's _your _call, LG." The doors burst open, and Nya comes running in. Tears are filled to the brim in her eyes. She almost can't speak, but she can manage to get out a couple of words as she points at the window.  
"They're _dying!" _she sobs. Bowser opens the windows and peers outside. Nya falls down to the ground and tries her hardest to fight back tears. Lloyd and Misako crouch down next to her, comforting her carefully.  
"Lloyd's right," Zelda declares. "We may be facing a prophecised event...but this is _real. Those _people out there need our help..._immediately." _Garmadon thinks to himself for a while.  
"Hmm...I _suppose _that I could call upon an old friend to engage," he decides.  
"An old _friend?" _Misako questions. He reaches into his pocket and begins to dial a number. The person on the other end answers almost immediately.  
"Hello?" a woman asks.  
"Skylor," Garmadon instructs her. "Instruct _any _of the Elemental Masters in the city to protect the citizens-"  
"The Serpentine are hiding the survivors in the sewers," she explains. "There's some man in blue overalls and a green sweater that's just pulled some green _pipe _out of nowhere, and it's sending everyone to the Island of Darkness."  
"Yes..." he agrees. "The Overlord will _never _think to look for survivors on his own turf. Good luck, Skylor...and stay safe."  
"You, too. Kai called me and told me everything that's going on. He seemed _pretty _scared when he was talking about the weird Grim Reaper man or whoever the hell it was in Birchwood that snatched those poor women. By Yin's _mother..._I can't believe you didn't see it coming from Harumi..."  
"Yes." Garmadon blinks as Lloyd and Nya stare at the ground with guilty looks in their eyes. "We should have seen it coming."  
"Well..." she admits, "there's a few Elemental Masters working with the police on the surface to contain the situation as best as they can. I don't know how much longer we can hold out. Just...promise us that you'll all come back to stop her...will you?" Lloyd takes the phone from his father.  
"We _promise, _Skylor. We'll do everything in our power to stop this mess." He hands the phone back to Garmadon before glancing up at the speakers again. "Ronin..._full _steam ahead."  
"Aye-_aye, _captain!" And with that, you all lurch forwards as the Destiny's Bounty rockets through the air.

**\- - -**

The day turns to night. The land turns to sea. And the determination to reach the Mushroom Kingdom turns to worry.  
"We're in deep shit," Ronin mutters as he paces the bridge. You're all standing in there. "We're gaining time faster than I can take this old girl to the Mushroom Kingdom. It's already seven at night over there."  
"What happens if we don't reach it in time?" Kylee asks everyone. Ronin shoots her a glare. _"I'm _sorry, I'm not exactly _from _around here!"  
"The Overlord has power..." Misako tells her solemnly, _"great _power. As the clock strikes midnight in the Mushroom Kingdom, he will have the power to release his binds to the realm in which he is deserted and make his return to the Sunshine Realm."  
"But _surely _he'll arrive in Ninjago first..._right?" _Ronin asks her.  
"I have heard many things from Yin since Isle Delfino fell into ruin," she murmurs. "The Overlord has seized much of the golden power from three of the four Light Deities. When [M/N] falls into his clutches...he will have the ability to travel anywhere he pleases at an instant. It is too late for us to cease Zant's delivery of [M/N] to his king...but it is _not _too late for [Y/N] to pull the Sword of the Power Moons from its pedestal and create the Sword of Sols."  
"What does this Sword of Sols do _anyway?" _Zelda asks her. "Nobody's told me yet."  
"Nobody's told _any _of us," you assure her. Misako clears her throat and begins to rattle off like she's Sensei Wu.  
"The Light and Dark Deities weren't always divided like the Sword of Sols," she declares. "In the earliest days of our universe, their leaders used the leftover fragments of the two parts of the Old Universe that gave life to the Earth...the Sun and Moon...to forge a blade so strong that only one with blood of both light and darkness could wield it without instantaneous death. The blade was powered by eight essences that each of the Light and Dark Deities gifted to it. Rosalina, the Mushroom Kingdomer Light, left the bravery of the cosmos...the courage of the stars and all of the heroes who worshipped it. Yin, the Ninjagian Light, granted this blade the power of creation...the ability to create something out of nothing. Hylia...the Hyrulean Light, gifted the Sword of Sols the wisdom of the ages...to transcend and endure all forms of time. Morton, the Mushroom Kingdomer Darkness, had woven in the ability to shift one's appearance...deceit at its finest. Yang, the Ninjagian Darkness, had left behind the sacred art of revenge...wanting whoever wielded it rightfully to hold the sword with skill and vengeance. And finally...Demise, the Hyrulean Darkness..." Misako stops for a moment. "Well, I believe that Ganondorf can tell you that one, for it was he who left the power there."  
_"Enlighten_ me," the Gerudo scoffs at her. You elbow him in the stomach, and he lets out a loud 'Oof!' at the pain.  
"He left behind a portion of his curse...an endless cycle of resurrection...so that should the Sword of Sols ever be cleaved into its two parent blades..._a maiden of the gods who held one of the blades could find its other half."_  
Everyone starts to stare at you.  
You shy away from all the attention. "Why _me?" _you frown. You immediately glance towards Ganondorf, who shrugs his shoulders.  
"It's been thousands of years. If I knew, then I would tell you."  
You turn back towards Misako, who proceeds to talk again. "The Goddess of the Light and the God of the Darkness left behind an heiress to the sword...an heiress that could correct the balance should it be shifted. And _that _heiress...was _you, _[Y/N]." You look down at the ground and hold your hands over your chest, prompted by all the stares at your face that you're getting.  
"Look..." you mutter. "I'm _flattered _that you think I'm _all _that. But I'm _not _some hero that's going to save the world." You look up to where Lloyd, Link and Mario are standing. "I'm not brave..." Your gaze drifts to Misako, Zelda and Peach. "I'm not smart." Finally, you turn to Garmadon, Midna and Bowser. "And I'm _not _strong." Everyone falls so silent in that moment in time that you could probably hear a pin drop.  
"Well..." Corky says out loud. She starts to float to your side and puts a hand on your shoulder. "If _you _aren't all of that...then _nobody _is."  
"She speaks the truth," Ganondorf agrees. "It takes courage to leave behind a home you've known for so long...and it takes wisdom to not return. And while you aren't at your full abilities yet...there is always tomorrow for you to grow powerful."  
_"I _didn't know you'd picked up some of Wu's vocabulary, Father..." Urbosa smirks. Lloyd can't help but to chuckle.  
"That's gotta be the _smartest _thing you've said this entire _journey, _Ganondorf!" Laughter..._light-hearted _laughter fills the air at Lloyd's remark. Not _one _person doesn't laugh with him. Lloyd stops a tad bit earlier than everyone else and gives you a smile. "He's right, you know. If I was in your shoes..._I _wouldn't want to leave my home."  
"There is good in both the light and darkness," Zelda assures you. "You, [Y/N], are living proof of the fact."  
"We shall all teach you everything we know," Garmadon declares. "With that sword on your back...you shall put that cursed Overlord _right _back into his place."  
"So...you can create things with the sword, right?" you hear Jay ask from the doorway. Misako nods her head.  
"It takes the full power of the Triforce, but I believe so."  
"After this is all over...could [Y/N] _pretty _please with a cherry on top create a _massive _pizza T-rex?"  
_"Oh _my gosh, I was just thinking the same thing!" Kylee exclaims. "We're like, _psychic _or something!"  
Everyone starts to laugh, and you already feel a lot better.

The skies are inky black by now. Everyone's on the deck. Nobody's really hungry or tired...it must be all the nerves firing and adrenaline pumping through everyone's bodies. The night sky is obstructed by an overcast series of clouds over the sea. There's a slight wind, but it's not really enough to cause any trouble to the Destiny's Bounty. People are gathered in groups and talking about one topic and one topic _only: _what's to come in the following hours.  
"Sweetheart..." you can hear Ganondorf murmuring into your ear. "You need to get some rest."  
"I don't feel tired."  
"You'll get tired if you spend all night standing here. At least lie down..."  
"Nobody _else _is lying down," you murmur in protest. In response, he lifts you up so that he's carrying you sideways.  
"On the contrary," he assures you, "that Ultraviolet is asleep in the galley." You wrap your arms around his neck so that he doesn't drop you. Corky flies out of your circlet.  
"Y'know...every different age you've been, Ganondorf..." she begins, "you've looked completely different." She cups her hands together. "Oi! _Catpiss!"_  
"What?" Kylee looks up immediately at the slightly derogatory nickname.  
"C'mere with _Lola!" _she hollers. You watch as the young woman steps in front of the two of you.  
"Whaddup, Roadkill?" she smirks.  
"Can I talk to Lola for a few secs?" Kylee holds out her bionic arm.  
"Sure thing."  
"Hey, Lola." Corky shifts to a more serious tone of voice.  
"Hello there, Claire!" comes a cheery yet robotic female's voice. "It's good to have you back. What do you need?"  
"Show me a picture of..._Ocarina of Time _Ganondorf." The screen lights up, showing a rather retro and blocky-looking video game model of who _appears _to resemble the Ganondorf you'd seen during your misadventures at Birchwood Academy. _"Now _show me a picture of Twilight _Princess _Ganondorf." The image changes to the Ganondorf you'd first met on your island. _"Now, _Lola...show me a picture of Hyrule _Warriors _Ganondorf."  
The final image is a dead ringer for his current appearance.  
"Is that all for now, Claire? Or do you wish for me to pull _another _picture out of my arse?"  
_"Lola!" _Kylee hisses in a shrilly voice at her arm. The arm laughs back at her, and the screen turns off at Corky's mumble of "No".  
"See what I mean?" the Bonneter finally tells Ganondorf.  
"How in Din's name does that iron limb _speak?" _he demands.  
"Well," Corky explains, "my cousin thought it'd be _pretty _funny if Kylee's arm could insult people every so often. So she added a feature...it was _kind _of like Siri for the iPhone, but _this _one could work offline." As Corky and Kylee proceed to have a nerd boner over the technologies of their Universe, you lean closer to Ganondorf.  
"I have _no _idea what they're rattling on about," you whisper into his ear.  
"Do you care to rest _now?" _he asks.  
"Sure," you agree. And with that, you leave the two to their own devices.


	98. Chapter Ninety-Seven || Ｉｔ　Ａｉｎ＇ｔ　Ａ　Ｆａｎｆｉｃｔｉｏｎ　Ｗｉｔｈｏｕｔ　Ｓｏｍｅ　Ｇｏｏｄ　Ｏｌ＇　Ｒｕｌｅ　３４

He carries you into the small cabin-like room and closes the door behind the both of you. You let out a yawn as he gently lowers you onto the bed.  
"Your mother always wanted _me _to have been your father instead of that vile Oni bastard," he tells you. "But...in a way...I'm relieved that you share no relation whatsoever to me."  
"How so?" you ask him. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed.  
"Well...if you _were..._then it would be wrong of me to feel the way I do towards you." He leans in towards you and presses his lips against yours. "[Y/N]...we may _die _tonight."  
"Well..." you respond, "as long as we die protecting this world...then I'll die happy." You get another kiss from him. "And besides...I _doubt _we're going to die this early on. That note...it said that we were only at the start of the big quest or whatever." He rests a hand on your hip and tilts his head to the side.  
"Oh, _sweetheart..." _he murmurs in your ear. "Why must you be so hesitant?"  
"About _what?" _You give him a sly smirk.  
"What is it that those younger Ninjagians called it again?" he says in a coy tone. "A..._rap battle?"_ You give him a weak and playful slap across the chin. A laugh escapes his lips, and you can't help but to join him. After all, without the 'inside-jokey' hidden meaning behind the seemingly innocent phrase 'rap battle', this is _Ganondorf _saying those words, a man from a kingdom who's never experienced the hip hop genre before.  
"You know what?" you murmur in his ear, trying your best to hide back giggles. But the look on his face is making you chuckle, anyway. "Let me ask Ronin to run some music through the speakers so that nobody can hear us."  
"You're rather wise about this...considering that you've done _nothing _of the sort before." He leans into your neck, and a strange sensation begins to arise where his mouth is. You slap him, knowing _exactly _what he's doing to you.  
"I'll be _right _back," you promise him as you get up and open the door. His eyes dart all across your body as you go to shut the door.  
You blow him a kiss before shutting the door and _immediately _placing your hand over your heart.  
It's racing faster than a rocket.  
"Mother of _Rosalina," _you murmur to yourself.

You dart upstairs to the bridge, where Ronin, who's leaning against the control panel, is chatting to Bowser (who's sitting in the pilot's chair). You can hear snippets of their conversation, and from what you're hearing and seeing, Bowser's rather nervous and hesitant about doing something.  
"...but what if she rejects me, Ronin?" Bowser frowns.  
_Spot on you are, [Y/N], _you think to yourself.  
"Hey," Ronin assures him, reaching over and giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Just don't be a dick-brain about it. You've gotta stay calm, and cool. Control yourself...but don't be afraid to be a little _cocky. _Women _love _that shit - oh, _hey, _Princess!" The two look up at you.  
"You look about as worked up as I _feel," _Bowser admits. "You nervous about that whole sword thing?"  
"That bastard wants to pipe me," you announce, crossing your arms over your chest. Your cheeks flare up at the very words you speak, and you cover your mouth with your hands.  
"Who?" he frowns.  
"Who do you fucking _think, _Bowser?" His blank expression prompts you to answer your own rhetorical question. _"Ganondorf!"_  
Their jaws drop.  
"Holy shit..." they both murmur. A grin spreads across Ronin's face.  
_"What?" _you sneer at them.  
"Well," he admits, "the day Wu started rattling on about this whole prophecy thing, Kai decided to start up a bingo competition with me, Garmadon and the other Ninja. We all put down a bunch of crazy things that we thought were gonna happen down onto a five-by-five table, and a lot of it's actually happened. Like...Cole's got a hot girlfriend, Misako's had a nerd-out with Princess Zelda and Borg somehow found his way onboard the Destiny's Bounty helping us all out."  
"What does that have to do with it?" you frown.  
"Well," he grins, "I've got four squares ticked off. All the other guys have three." He pulls out a somewhat crumpled sheet of paper from his pocket, unfolds it and shoves it in your face.  
"Cole gets hot girlfriend..." you murmur. "Misako becomes good friends with Zelda...free space...Borg joins the party...and - _OH MY FUCKING MOTHER OF **ROSALINA, **RONIN!" _You belt him across the arm with the piece of paper. _"YOU DID **NOT **WRITE THAT DOWN!" _The Ninjagian's tearing up with chuckles as you shove the paper towards Bowser. He reads it and bursts into howls of laughter.  
"Y'know," Ronin tells you through tears as Bowser slaps his knee. "The guys thought I was taking the piss by writing down that you'd get it on with Ganondorf." He shakes his head, grins to himself and pats your back. "Thanks to you two...I'm gonna be two hundred big ones _richer."_  
"I haven't exactly _done _it, yet," you snap at him. You're trying your hardest to hide your embarrassment from them, and it's not exactly easy when they're laughing at you. "I need a loud noise from the speakers that's gonna distract everyone else on board. Preferably one that lasts for a while."  
"Hmm..." Ronin considers. "I _suppose _I could play some music over the speakers. But...it'll _cost _you-" You shove your hand into your pocket and pull out a fistful of Ninjagian money before shoving it at him. "O-_kay. _What song will it be? Some classic jazz? Or how about some contemporary _rap _to fit the theme?" You bury your hands into your face and run off out of the room. You don't need to spend a second more in this room with the giggling bastards. _"Don't _worry, Princess...I've gotcha' back."

You walk back into the little cabin room and slam the door shut behind you. You can't exactly see him yet; it's too dark to see a thing in here. _"Fucking bastards..." _you mutter.  
"What's with that disgusting language?" Ganondorf frowns at you. You let out a sigh and lock the door.  
"Ronin and Bowser knew _exactly _what was up," you admit. "I mean, Bowser looked nervous before I said anything, but then they just lost their shit laughing about some silly game-"  
The speaker crackles to life, and Ronin's cocky voice comes through loud and clear.  
"Attention, ladies and gentlemen," he announces. "Due to several requests from a few of you to..._ahem..._set the mood for a _rap battle, _I'll be taking over as your DJ for tonight." Your face starts to burn up at the words he's saying. "With a series of ten tracks expertly hand-picked by yours truly...this is sure to help _you _get nice and cosy with your loved ones.This _first _one goes out to Princess [Y/N] and Ganondorffor making me two hundred _dollary_-doos richer..."  
Cussing fills the room directly above you from Lloyd.  
_"Asshole!" _he yells. "I don't owe Ronin _shit!"_  
"What's going _on, _Lloyd?" you can hear Misako demanding. "Why is Ronin saying those things?"  
"It appears that Ronin is referring to the bingo competition we were running," Zane declares. "Should the act in question be committed, which it most likely _will_, then Ronin will have won the entire competition!"  
"That son of a bitch had it _right _on the money..." Kai mutters.  
"I should've _copied _him!" Garmadon roars.  
"Will someone tell Misako and I what's going on?" Nya demands.  
"Let's go _dogpile _that jack-ass, boys!" Cole shouts.  
"Yeah!" Jay shrieks. A smile creeps across your face as the sound of multiple boots thunders above your heads. At least Ronin's not going to get off scot-free for embarrassing you as much as he has.  
_"Good Love _by Anita Baker, folks!" Ronin chuckles into the microphone. "Without further ado, this is the Friday Night Rap Battle Mix! Ronin _out!"_  
As the sultry electric piano and the 80's drum kit begins to play over the speakers, you let out a shaky sigh. You can't help but to feel embarrassed by how much you let slip to Ronin.  
"Don't _listen _to those fools..." Ganondorf whispers into your ear. You cup your hands together.  
_"Did it seriously have to be **this **song, you jack-ass?!" _you yell. But nobody can hear what you're saying.  
"Oh..._sweetheart..." _he murmurs. "You're tensing up. Why don't you lie down?"

** _\- - -_ **

You lie there in absolute shock, staring at the ceiling. Your heart is still racing.  
"I think I'm going to _faint_..." you murmur as you clutch at your bare chest. He's sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at you with this really weird, smitten look in his eyes._ "Everyone _knows what we just did, you know..." He gives you a smile and places his hand on top of yours. Although you're too scared to walk out of the room now, you can't help but smile back at him.  
"Why don't you get changed into those hero robes?" he murmurs in your ear. You glance around.  
"All of my clothes are back in the girls' room," you whisper to him.  
"Do you wish for me to fetch them?" He's got a sly grin spread across his face.  
"You're gonna get harassed if you go out there with no clothes and that stupid smirk on your face," you protest.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of," he responds. He lifts you up and picks the blanket up off the bed, making sure to drape it over your body.  
"If _anyone _catches us together," you warn him with a snarl, "Ronin won't be the _only _one getting shot in the foot tonight."  
"You're still rather feisty..." he says with a sinister smirk. "Perhaps you need to let off a little more..._steam." _He kicks the door open and proceeds to walk down the hall and towards the bathroom. He's got this awfully proud look on his face. As you pass one of the closets, you notice that the door's wide open. Your eyes catch Lloyd's and Midna's for a brief moment. You'd be embarrassed...but the fact that she's got him pinned him to the wall somehow makes you feel a lot better about your own circumstances.  
"You bastards..." Lloyd mutters to the two of you. "I don't owe Ronin _shit-"_  
Midna winks at you and slams the door shut.

**\- - -**

After a good thirty minutes in the shower, you step out in your purple and gold gi. Ronin's standing right by the door and giving the two of you a slow clap. You're about to give him a swift clobber to the jaw, but he's quick to hold out a hundred dollar bill in each hand.  
"You two didn't actually have to _do _it, you know," he decides as you snatch both of the notes from his hands. "I would've been _fine _with you pretending." Ganondorf takes one of the notes from your hands, tucks it into Ronin's shirt pocket and pats it.  
_"Keep_ mine," he responds with a grin on his face.  
"Wu wants everyone on the deck," he decides. You're about to slap him across the face, but he holds up his hands. "Hey, _hey! _You guys aren't in _trouble_...we're ten minutes away from the Mushroom Kingdom."  
"Already?" you frown in disbelief. "You're pulling my leg."  
"And besides...who even _cares _if you just got laid?" he adds on.  
_Birdie and **Corky **would fuckin' care, _you think bitterly back to him. Ronin pinches your cheek, almost as if he'd just heard your thoughts.  
"Aw..._don't _fret. I bet you two will have _great _kids!"  
Your jaw drops at the remark as he makes a swift exit.  
_"Ronin!" _you yell after him as you shake your fist in the air.


	99. Chapter Ninety-Eight || This fanfiction is on an EmpLemon-tier downward spiral

The two of you walk onto the deck. To your relief, you're not the last ones to arrive...but you're sure as hell not the first, either. Wu's already standing on a platform as he speaks with his older brother. Ronin's standing with both of his asshole friends underneath the sails as they whoop and cheer. You're not a fan of the attention, and make a personal note to yourself to boot Ronin, Revali and Morro _all _in a place where the Sun doesn't shine. On the other hand, there's a big grin on Ganondorf's face. You have to hand it to him. The man doesn't show _any _embarrassment or remorse for what he's just done _whatsoever_. You cover your face with your sleeves as more and more people start to walk out. To your gratitude, not a person more makes a rude gesture or comment in your direction.  
"Geez," Kylee shivers as she stands next to you with her arms wrapped around her chest. "It's, like, negative a _zillion _degrees out here!"  
"I could _really _use a nice _shower _to _warm _me _up!"_ Birdie adds on, stopping right next to Ganondorf and nudging his arm with her elbow.  
"It _sure _would set the mood for a _rap _battle!" Corky finishes as she flies out from behind Kylee.  
"Go fuck yourselves," you mutter, immediately shooting a glare in Ronin's direction. They all giggle and go to walk over to the bastard, who hands them each a twenty dollar bill. He gives you a wink, and you clench your teeth and drag your finger across your throat.  
"He's trying to anger you, sweetheart," Ganondorf reminds you as he gives you a kiss on the top of your head. You let out a sigh as all six of the idiots proceed to wrap their arms around their chests, swing their hips from side to side in a painstakingly slow way and mimic kissing noises.  
_"Oi!" _Zelda hisses as she pulls Revali down to her height and clips him around the ear. _"You _stop that!"  
"You'd better do the same, Birdena Cavaliere," a familiar voice warns his daughter.  
Cavaliere.

You can't help but to run over to the head Shine Sprite Scholar and wrap your arms around him.  
"Where have you _been?!" _you ask him.  
"I've been keeping an eye on the situation back home," he admits to you. He ruffles the leaves on top of his head. "I'm afraid it's gotten much worse. Sindaco is working closely with a series of other villainous figures to bring the Overlord into this realm. It was at the discretion of an anonymous Chirp account that I made my way here. What was her name again..._Hackergirl?"_  
"Snap!" Birdie gasps. "She's struck _again!"_  
"That Chirp user's been _everywhere," _Lloyd adds on. "She's _got _to be someone in our group."  
_"I _say we search everyone's phones!" Jay shouts.  
"Yeah!" Lloyd turns to face P.I.X.A.L. "Do a digital sweep of all the devices onboard the Bounty." The Nindroid pauses, and her eyes flash red for a moment. She turns back to face Lloyd.  
"Negative. The Hackergirl does not appear to be on the ship. I sense her presence in Hyrule, however."  
"It matches up with the fact she's a Gerudo..." Garmadon frowns from the stage. He turns to face Ganondorf, almost like he's suspicious of him. "But..._why _on Yin's great Earth would someone from _your _lot have such proficiency in the art of technology..._and _have the ability to drug my wife at the same time?"  
"Are we _sure _it's the same person?" Zelda asks.  
"She's right," Midna admits. "Seems like a _two-person _job to me."  
"No, no," Lloyd assures her, _"same _person." He pulls out his phone and holds it out in front of her face. "See this video on her Chirp? It's from what her point of view would've been during the attack on the Monastery of Spinjitzu." Midna watches it and frowns.  
"Hmm...perhaps-"  
"Shush, Wu's talking!" Misako hushes the rest of you.  
True to her word, the old sensei steps forth and holds his bamboo staff in both of his hands.  
You just _know _he's about to break some awful news to all of you.

"Today's attack on New Ninjago City," Wu begins in a shaky voice. "I trust you are aware that two hundred people died and many more got injured?"  
"What about it?" Cole murmurs.  
"I am afraid...that it was only the first of a _multitude _of attacks."  
"Wait a sec..." Kai frowns. "A _multitude?!"_  
"What are you _on _about?!" Zelda demands. Wu bows his head down.  
"In the moments we were out of range of any television signals," he admits to all of you, "there were five _more _attacks worldwide."  
"Five _more?!" _Pauline gasps. "What places?!"  
"The second occured in New Donk City minutes after the first concluded in New Ninjago City," Garmadon tells her in a low voice. "The third took place in Koopa City, and this third attack had the highest reported death toll at six thousand and forty-five people." Bowser stares at him as if he's gone insane. "The fourth happened in the City of Oroborus, where many who fled New Ninjago City were caught."  
"What about the other two places?" Daruk asks him nervously.  
_"Tell_ us they aren't in Hyrule..." Mipha whispers, clutching her hands together. Wu sighs.  
"I'm afraid that the last two attacks were not from Nindroids..." he admits, "but rather..._Guardians, _as the Hyruleans call them."  
"The fifth happened ten minutes ago in Gerudo Town..." Garmadon explains to the rest of you, "and it is this attack that has been reported to have the lowest reported death toll at two people."  
"That's still two innocent women who've done _nothing _wrong," Nabooru hisses.  
"What about the sixth attack?" Link asks the two brothers quietly. Wu shakes his head. Garmadon speaks up in an awfully timid voice.  
"The sixth has _just _commenced in Hyrule Castle Town. As we speak...the death toll has risen to ten thousand lives."  
"You're _joking..." _Bowser murmurs as Zelda's jaw drops at the last named place.  
"No..." Zelda murmurs. She drops to her knees. _"No." _She covers her face and starts to scream as loud as she can. _"NO! NOT AGAIN!"_  
"The Nindroid faction has been posing alongside the Oni for a while, it seems," Wu tells all of you. "This Hackergirl you all speak of has claimed responsibility for the hacking of every last Nindroid and Guardian."  
"It wouldn't surprise me if _Harumi _was behind this," Kai hisses. He pounds his fist into his hand.  
"Why did we allow her to get away?!" Urbosa shouts. _"I _say we turn back this flying heap of junk and give that snide little bitch _everything _we've got!"  
You've never heard her curse before. And from the reaction she gets, you have a feeling why.  
"Surely _all _of us don't have to stick around," Ronin scowls. "I'm gonna wring her neck until she sees every last _one _of those people she's killed-"  
Your phone dings with a notification tone. Someone's posted a message and tagged you in it to the Discord group chat.

"Alright," you frown, _"which _one of you did that?" Everyone looks rather confused as to why you're saying that. You unlock your phone and take a look at what the message says.  
The purple default icon and the username tells you that you're looking at the Hackergirl.  
"Who invited her into the server?" you demand.  
"Who?" Birdie peers over your shoulder. "What _is _it?"  
"Hackergirl," you answer her. "It's a link to a Chirp livestream." You're too intrigued to not click on it.  
But when the livestream loads, the regret you almost instantly feel makes you forget all about everything else that's happened today.  
"[Y/N] [L/N]," comes a digitally distorted voice from your phone. The sound of this woman addressing you directly is enough to make your skin crawl. You nearly drop the thing at what you're seeing. It's the castle of the Mushroom Kingdom, surrounded completely by a series of robots who wield various designs. There's giant octopus-looking ones...and others who resemble humans. You can see small groups of Toads around the hill on which Peach's white and red castle sits, looking around the place in confusion. Your jaw drops at what's on the screen...and what you know's about to come. "One hundred Chirp users participated in a poll asking whether or not they believed you would be responsible for the death of at least one innocent person tonight." Everyone turns towards your phone, and you throw it at the ground. The screen shatters and starts to flicker on and off, but you can still hear the voice of the Hackergirl loud and clear.  
"Someone turn it off," Kylee murmurs.  
"An overwhelming majority of 90 percent determined that you _would _be."  
"Turn it off!" Kai shouts at everyone else. But nobody wants to move. They're too shocked to do so.  
"By clicking on the link that I provided within the server," the Hackergirl continues, "you have completed the conditions required to run a code that activates five hundred Nindroid Soldiers, two hundred Guardian Stalkers and fifty Guardian Skywatchers to launch an immediate attack on Toad Town of the Mushroom Kingdom." The image glitches for a moment, and through the cracks in the screen, you can see it. Lasers and bullets being fired from weapons that the robots all wield. Screams fill the air from your phone's speakers. Your heart stops at the sound. "You are a murderer. You are a murderer. You are a-"  
Her voice no longer comes through the speaker of the phone. Urbosa's driven the high heel of her shoe through it.  
Ronin pulls a pistol from his belt and shoots it twice for good measure.  
For a while, everyone's looking around at each other. Not a single person dares to say a single word...in fear that even the smallest of actions could trigger yet another attack. Your hands and legs begin to tremble.  
"Wha-what's _happening?!" _you demand. Your knees start to shake.  
"Are you alright?" Corky asks you.  
You drop to the ground.  
That awful, familiar sensation of your lungs burning as you start to hyperventilate is coming back. Your extremities burn with pins and needles...your skin feels clammy and cold all of a sudden. Your teeth chatter. It's supposed to be warm...so why is it so cold?  
"Shit," Kylee cusses, "she's having a _panic _attack!"

You can't control yourself as P.I.X.A.L and Zane make their way over to you. Both of them crouch down by your side. You feel as if you're paralysed...it's _awful.  
_"Kai," P.I.X.A.L instructs in a calm tone, "please get the first aid kit from the bridge."  
"On it," he responds.  
"We are going to intravenously administer an antidepressant as soon as we have the resources," Zane explains to Cavaliere, who's starting to have a panic attack of his own. "She will experience relief within five minutes of the administration."  
"Is there anything we can do until then?" Zelda demands as she crouches down next to the two.  
"Keep a considerable distance away from Toad Town," P.I.X.A.L advises. "Should we approach at most a kilometre's distance between the Destiny's Bounty and the outermost Guardian unit, we will be at risk of being shot down."  
"Where is that stupid temple?" Jay frowns as Kai runs out with a red case. He hands it over to Zane and P.I.X.A.L, the latter of whom pulls out a large needle and a vial of clear liquid.  
_"No!" _you scream. _"Don't stab me!"_  
"Someone please restrict her movement," P.I.X.A.L orders. You're about to smack the vial from her hands, but your hands are pinned down to the ground by Ganondorf.  
"The rest of you," Wu orders from the upper deck, "prepare for the worst. Prepare to engage in battle!"  
_"Listen _to me, [Y/N]," Ganondorf tells you in a low scowl. You scream as a jabbing pain stings your upper arm. Your vision becomes blurry with tears. "This is _not _your fault."  
The wind is picking up.  
_"I killed them all!" _you wail as Garmadon shoves him away from your arms.  
"Did you shoot them?" he asks. You barely manage to shake your head. "And did you write the code?"  
You shake your head again.  
"Then you did not kill them."  
Garmadon stands up once more; you're picked up by Ganondorf. You can't move...but not for the same reason as before. You feel weak and feeble..._exhausted._  
"Mother of _Dinraal, _[Y/N]..." he murmurs. "You aren't a murderer."  
"Peach..." you can hear Pauline whispering elsewhere. "Are you alright?"  
The petite, kind-hearted and soft-spoken woman clenches her fists in response. Her face is glowing with fury.  
"If _any _of you didn't have a reason to fight before," she mutters under her breath, "then that witch _better _be your reason now." You know that Peach is talking about the Hackergirl. But still...you can't help but feel that the remark was directed at you.  
The smell of smoke drifts towards your face.


	100. Chapter Ninety-Nine || Fighting Chances

You can only stare at what was once the Mushroom Kingdom. The entire place is blazing with the intense, red-hot flames of a thousand fires. Half of the buildings are completely demolished, turned to piles of broken rubble and shattered windows. Any buildings that remain standing? They're in the process of joining the same fate as their fallen brothers and sisters. The same can be said of the poor, unsuspecting citizens.  
"Where is it?" Misako murmurs to herself. Quite a few people are looking over the side at Peach's crumbling home in search of 'it', the Temple of the Cosmos.  
"Wow...even _you _wouldn't do that much damage..." Mario whispers to Bowser.  
"I was _just _about to say that," Bowser whispers back.  
"What are we to do about those stupid things?" Garmadon frowns. "Should any of us set foot inside, we'll be shot on site!" The door to the interior creaks open, and you all find Ultraviolet rubbing at her temple and groaning in pain as she stumbles out.  
"Where the fuck _am _I?" she murmurs to the rest of you. She winces at the sudden light of an explosion near the back of the kingdom. "What the fuck is _that?"  
_"Harumi's just attacked the Mushroom Kingdom," Kai hisses.  
"We don't know it was her," Misako tells him. "It could be _anyone, _for all we know."  
"I just wanna know how the signal came from Hyrule...but showed the Mushroom Kingdom in the livestream," Kylee decides. "They're different places, right?"  
"Affirmative," P.I.X.A.L confirms. "I have determined that the perpetrator is taking advantage of an encrypted virtual private network in order to commit their attacks."  
"Can we disable it somehow?" Wu asks her.  
"It's encrypted...and it's _private," _Borg sighs. "Even if one were to hack into the servers where all of their information was being sent and divert the destinations of the information being sent...the files would all be encrypted in a unique, indecipherable language that's randomly generated by an algorithm. We'd get little to no information for hours and hours of work."  
"It's still _some _information...right?" Zelda quietly inquires.  
"I would only get the model of the device used...and perhaps the time the data was sent, if I was lucky."  
A collective sigh fills the air.  
"What are we supposed to do?" you whisper. "We...have to get the Sword of the-"  
"Not while you're like this, kid," Kai mutters to you. "The moment we know where this temple is, we're going to clear a path for you as best we can." Zelda considers something for a moment.  
"Daruk...your power allows you to create a shield over your body, correct?" she inquires.  
"Silly question, Princess!" he responds. "Of _course _it does!"  
"And Link," she adds on. "You've mastered the Perfect Parry?"  
"Well, I've _tried-"_  
"Urbosa," she continues, "I've seen what your own power does to Guardians. Perhaps you and all _others _who command lightning could summon enough to create a shockwave that would stun them all...commanders of lightning like Jay and Kylee?"  
"We aren't an endless _supply-" _she tries to protest.  
"And _my _sealing power can destroy them!" Almost as if she's had some sort of revelation of the century, Zelda turns to face the rest of you. "I...I _think _I have a plan! Someone fetch me a piece of paper and something to _write _with!"  
"She's right," Jay decides. "We...we might stand a _chance _down there!" Excited murmurs fill the crowd, and for a moment, everyone seems to be lively. This moment sustains.  
You want to be excited with Zelda and all of the others...but you still can't help but feel guilty at why there's been so many deaths in the Mushroom Kingdom dealt in the _first _place.

Zelda begins to scribble different things down onto paper. "First..." she mutters, "any and all on-board who wield some sort of lightning manipulation ability among us shall descend directly over the Mushroom Kingdom and unleash a flurry of energy upon those vile beasts in order to trigger a mass short circuit, as Borg describes it." She starts to draw 'X's all over the page in strategic locations. "Then, I will descend and use my own power to completely shut them down."  
"Look, sweetheart," Ronin assures her. He picks up the piece of paper and tears it up. "There's a _hundred _ways that could go wrong. What you all need to do is find the damn temple from the air and _then _descend. You want to have at least _some _chance of succeeding? Take my advice...and don't _charge _in there." He stands up. "Who's bulletproof around here?"  
Morro's the only one who raises a hand.  
"Bulletproof...and _solid-bodied?"_  
Morro lowers his hand, making Lloyd snicker.  
"So you're all smart enough to know that if you come barging down in there, you'll be shot immediately?" Everyone looks down at Ronin, who's got a stern look on his face. "Good. Because those robots down there don't _care _if you're all the Chosen Ones. We've seen they've been programmed to shoot anything and everything on sight...and I don't want to see you all joining the death toll."  
"Why do you care so much?" Lloyd asks him.  
"My wife and children were all supposed to be spending the day at that mall in Ouroborus," he murmurs. "All four of 'em...they're _dead _now." He stares at the ground. "My youngest daughter...she was the last one to live. She was six, y'know? Sent me a text on her mother's phone. I thought it was a joke...but after what Wu and Garmadon have said...I doubt any of 'em are alive." He starts to walk towards the ledge. "Six-year-olds...shouldn't die because of the choices that bastard in the sky makes. I don't care if I'm part of this whole prophecy or not...I want to make sure that anything _I _do will help you all get closer to killing that stupid bitch."  
"Didn't you say that this stupid livestream was airing from the Mushroom Kingdom?" Ultraviolet frowns at all of you. You glance up to see her tilting her head to the side and staring back at the rest of you in disbelief. You don't know how much of the whole conversation she's heard, or if she'd seen your little panic attack. "Wouldn't that mean she's here right _now?"_  
"You're right, UV," Lloyd admits with a sigh. "The _real _murderer of all these people is out there _right _now, commanding those Nindroids and Guardians to kill even more people. If we stop her...then we stop them, too." Ronin turns around to face him.  
"There's one building that's standing strong." He points towards what appears to be a white-bricked, red-tiled building off to the side of a large fountain.  
"That's the town library," Peach tells him.  
"Ah...but it is much more," you hear Toadsworth squeak.  
"Do you suppose that's the Temple of the Cosmos?" Ronin asks.  
"[Y/N]!" Corky exclaims. "Your _sword!"_  
You pull it out and notice that the blade is glowing with a brilliant golden glow that gets even stronger as you point it at this library.  
"The Curse of Demise..." you murmur. "It's like Misako said."  
"It wishes to reunite with its twin," Ganondorf decides.  
_"Stupid _robot," you hiss as one of those overgrown pottery monsters with tentacles crawls onto the path towards the library, its laser trained on a pink-capped Toad girl who's trembling in fear.  
A golden flash of light shoots from the tip of the sword and sends the Guardian flying into a zillion pieces.  
"Daruk," Zelda orders, "you need to protect [Y/N] and Ganondorf while they make their way to that temple! You're the only one with the power to deflect the attacks of the Guardians!"  
"Not if we Naruto-run and deflect the bullets first," Kylee murmurs. Corky snorts.  
"What's _wrong _with you two?" Misako demands of them.  
"We wanna see them aliens," Corky murmurs. "They can't stop _all _of us."  
"That's not an entirely bad way of thinking," Zelda admits. "Corky's right...they _can't _stop all of us." She turns to the rest of you. "The more of us there are to protect [Y/N] and Ganondorf...the less likely that they'll hit them." Corky flies into your circlet.  
"I might not have [M/N]'s guidance any more..." she admits, "but I can still help you out."  
Midna's eyes light up as if she's just figured out the cure to all diseases.

Midna takes the Shadow Crystal from her hand and turns towards Ganondorf. He frowns at it.  
"You're all _idiots," _she tells the rest of you. "No _wonder _so many of you humans end up in my realm every day."  
"Midna...what in the name of Mother Din are you _doing?" _Ganondorf demands. The Twili tosses the crystal in her hands, a dangerous game considering what it's done to her, Corky _and _your mother.  
"[Y/N]," Midna continues, "as part-Oni abominations, we have the ability to shapeshift _just _like Mistaké over there. But we don't really have a wide variety...and _Ganondorf _only has _two _other forms he can shift into. And _one _of them? Well...it might just save your _bacon."_  
Urbosa hides a chuckle.  
"You're _cruel..." _she whispers. "Must you _sow _all of these witty remarks from beneath you?" Nabooru leans towards both of them.  
_"You _two..." she says with a sly smirk. "Your silly old puns are just a plain _boar-"_  
By now, Zelda's howling with laughter.  
"What's so funny at a time like this?!" Misako's screaming at them all. Midna giggles and stabs the Shadow Crystal into Ganondorf's arm.  
_"He _can shapeshift into an indestructible pig monster," Midna decides with a big smile as Ganondorf doubles over on the ground with pain.  
"He's over-reacting to it," Nabooru adds on. "It doesn't hurt him _one _bit."  
A thick cloud of deep green smoke bellows from his body as he starts to shift and morph in size and shape. The Destiny's Bounty is starting to slowly sink from all of the extra weight that's being put onto it. A good majority of people clutch onto something to remain standing from all of the justling.  
"Princess [Y/N]..." Urbosa holds her hands out towards the slowly clearing smoke. _"Meet _Ganon."  
"Hold up..." Corky wheezes from the safety of your circlet. "You aren't _serious..._are you, Urbosa?"  
A rather large snout covered in thick, dark grey fur bumps into your circlet, and the poor Bonneter screams her head off.

The smoke finally clears, and Kylee holds her arm up towards the overgrown pig that you absolutely _cannot _believe was just a man mere seconds ago. "Shit..." she grins, "Twilight _Princess _again." Kylee turns to face Lloyd, who, from the expression on his face, is looking for a clear explanation. "Lola says that it's Ganondorf's most powerful _form _or some shit."  
"Must you curse like a drunken sailor, Kylee?" Garmadon frowns.  
"What the actual _fuck?" _Bowser mutters. "How am I going to fit _on _there?"  
"Ten of you could probably fit on his back and he wouldn't break a sweat," Nabooru decides.  
"If _anything, _it should be the ones who absolutely _have _to be in that temple," Cole adds on. Urbosa lifts you up in the air and helps you climb onto the beast's back. You give him a pat on the neck as Zelda climbs up after you.  
"You're a real hero..." you whisper to him. "Whatever happens...we'll fix all of this." Peach is the next to climb on.  
"So," Garmadon begins as Midna succeeds her. "How do you propose we protect ourselves?"  
"I'm glad ya' _asked, _little man!" Daruk grins as he slaps the Oni on the back. "Ya' _see..._us Champions can lend our power out to those who need it."  
"We had a feeling that it may have had to come down to us granting you our strength in your hour of need," Mipha whispers. She and Urbosa step forwards, and at the same time, Misako is lifted up in the air by Bowser.  
"Ganon...I give you Daruk's Protection!" The Goron slams his fists together, and a glowing red orb of light shoots out from the space he's just hit, hitting Ganondorf's forehead.  
"Bowser," Urbosa decides in a much more serious tone. The Koopa almost jumps at the mention of his name. "Take my own ability...Urbosa's Fury!" She snaps her fingers, and a yellow orb smacks into Bowser's chest.  
"Princess [Y/N]..." Mipha whispers as she steps forth and holds out her hands. "I wish for you to have my healing ability...Mipha's Grace. May it always give you life and vitality..." An orb that glows with a soft, blue light floats towards you and floats into your back. You feel a strange energy running through your veins...a foreign one, at that.  
Revali mumbles something under his breath.  
_"Revali..." _Urbosa warns the Rito.  
"Link?" he decides. "I _suppose _you could use my form of art to your advantage once again." A wide grin spreads across Link's face...something you've rarely seen the Hylian do since you'd met him. "Revali's Gale it _is _for you, hmm, hmm..."  
A green orb whacks Link in the chest, sending him toppling into Lloyd.  
"You can only use our abilities thrice within a certain amount of time," Urbosa warns the other three. "[Y/N]...the gift you possess is greater, but due to the magic it draws, it may only be used once in a longer amount of time."  
"We'll draw the fire elsewhere," Ronin tells the rest of you. "But it's up to _you _guys to make it to that library." Mario finishes climbing up after Link, Lloyd and Garmadon, leaving one space left.  
"Bowser?" Peach asks. "Are you coming?"  
"I'll run on foot," he tells her. "And besides..." He picks up Kylee and sets her down behind Mario. _"This _one can shoot bolts of lightning."  
"The rest of you need to get the hell _out _of here," Lloyd decides. "It's too dangerous for anyone to be acting all heroic."  
"Are you ready?" Midna asks Ganondorf.  
He stops moving for a moment.  
And then he launches himself over the side of the Destiny's Bounty.


	101. Chapter One Hundred || This Year's Valedictorian from the Promethius School of Running Away From Things...you!

The eleven of you scream as you all fall through the air. It's the Koopa Kingdom all over again, except _this _time, there's no dragon to catch you.  
Only the ground is here this time.  
Everyone grunts as Ganon smacks into the ground. His head lolls forwards before following what the rest of his body's done already.  
_"Shit..." _Lloyd murmurs. You close your eyes.  
_"Please wake up..." _you whisper in his ear. _"Please wake up-"  
_You open your eyes to find a glowing, blue energy flowing from your arms and into his body.  
He wakes up, growls and glares up at the Destiny's Bounty.  
"We don't have _time _for that, Ganondorf!" Zelda murmurs as she glances around. You can hear the clanking of metal against the ground. It's quiet for now...but it's getting louder.  
Just as quickly as the energy had filled your body on-board the Bounty...it's left.  
"Yo, Ganon_whore, _let's go!" Kylee shouts.  
"He's waiting for Bowser," Peach tells her.  
Zelda and Kylee's mouths form small 'o's at the news.  
Almost a few seconds later, the hefty figure of the Koopa King begins to grow in size from the sky. As if he's expecting what's coming, Ganondorf yawns and takes one step to the side. Bowser lands face-first into the ground three seconds later.  
"Ouch..." he groans as he pushes himself off the ground. He dusts the dirt off his knees and elbows before giving a thumbs up to the rest of you. "Nothing's broken."  
"We'd better get going," Misako murmurs. "I can hear them already." Kylee jumps in the air and lands on Bowser's outstretched palm.  
"We'll get rid of as many as we can," she proposes to Misako, "but I'm not making any promises here."  
"Good luck, you two," you whisper as they begin to run ahead.  
You hear a clap of thunder. And then another.  
"Don't let go," Zelda tells the rest of you.  
_Common sense, really, _Corky thinks to you.  
You're glad that you can still talk to her without the others hearing what either of you say.

Ganondorf begins to bound up the mild slope after Bowser and Kylee, the latter of whom is hurling lightning bolts left, right and centre. You cling onto him. You know that falling off could spell your death if you land the wrong way.  
There's a loud bang ahead of you, followed by two cheers from the Koopa and the human...cyborg...demon thing who hasn't really shared what she is with the rest of you.  
The path grows shorter and shorter as you all cover more land.  
"So," Lloyd decides, "who's got the Spiritual Stones?"  
"I do," Garmadon responds.  
"And the Ocarina of Time?"  
"I do," Misako tells him.  
Link's eyes widen as a red light trains onto your forehead.  
He grabs the Sheikah Slate from Zelda and presses a few things on the screen with force. A series of glowing blue swirls fill the air next to Ganondorf. These swirls collide together and take the form of a motorcycle with the same design scheme as the Sheikah Slate and those dastardly Guardians.  
Link leaps onto the motorbike with ease and revs it into gear before driving it right into the offending Nindroid who's about to shoot you.  
You hear a loud bang, and then Link flies through the air. He's about to smack into the ground, but a gust of wind lifts him back up into the air. Before you know it, he's landed right where he was sitting in the first place.  
"Thank you, Link!" you tell the Hylian knight with gratitude.  
"It's not over _yet!" _Lloyd frowns. He lets loose a flurry of green energy that blinds a Guardian that had caught Ganondorf in its sensors. "We've still got a good hundred metres to go!"  
You can't watch. You're terrified of what's to come.  
Suddenly, you're all flung from Ganondorf's back. Several of you who were at or near the front smack into the wall of the library.  
You groan and stand up.  
Ganondorf, who's back to his ordinary form, is lying on the ground. He's completely knocked out. He's still breathing...but only _barely._  
You realise that there's a Guardian approaching him from behind.  
"Shit..." you curse.

You begin to run towards the Guardian as it trains its shooty laser of death onto Ganondorf. "Oh, no you _don't!" _you yell. You raise your sword and begin to charge for it. Everyone's yelling at you from behind to stop, and to leave him, and to save yourself.  
_No, _you assure yourself. _I'm going to do what's right._  
The Guardian notices you and redirects its laser.  
Its single blue eye pulses with light as it aims at your chest.  
A strange noise...a noise that signals that it's fired, fills your eardrums for a moment.  
And all you can see is a red-hot light firing towards your chest...  
_"Gotcha!" _Kylee shouts. She tackles you to the ground _just _in the nick of time.  
There's a loud boom behind you, and you turn around to see that standing in front of the others (Mario and Peach who've both passed out from shock), with a glowing red force field floating around his body, is-  
_"Ganondorf!" _you yell. You get up as quickly as you can and start to dart over to where he's standing. He seems to run towards you, too.  
_"Time..." _you can hear someone murmuring. _"You're running out of time..."_  
"We have to hurry!" Misako yells. "It's eleven-fifty-five!"  
"Already?!" Lloyd demands.  
You're all thinking what he's just said.


	102. Chapter One Hundred and One || Sacred Temples 101

You all bolt into the library, where that pink-capped Toad girl from before is hiding behind a bookshelf. It's unusually quiet here, considering that outside was the aftermath of complete carnage and bloodshed. The poor Toad looks up at Peach, who's just stood up and helped Mario do the same.  
"Princess Peach?" she can barely manage to get out. She's cowering in fear as she holds her arms out to the Mushroom Kingdomer princess. "What's going_ on? _Why's everyone..._dead?"  
_"Toadette...you're _alive..." _she whispers back. Peach wraps her arms around the Toad, who bursts into tears.  
"There...there were so _many _of them...and they wouldn't _stop." _She wipes away her tears. "Everyone...everyone else..._died. _I'm the only one left."She points behind her, where three other Toads are all lying on the ground. They aren't moving anymore.  
_"You are a murderer," _Hackergirl's voice rings over and over in your head.  
Peach points towards a long, stone pedestal with three grooves in it. You can see a door with many symbols engraved into it behind this pedestal. Power Moons. Power Stars.  
And Shine Sprites.  
Garmadon hands over the Gerudo's Topaz to Midna and the Koopa's Amber to Bowser. He himself takes the Oni's Amethyst as the three of them set them down in the grooves of the stone pedestal. They begin to float about an inch above the base of the grooves, spinning ever-so-slightly in the air. Misako hands the Ocarina of Time to Ganondorf, who glances towards Zelda and Link.  
They nod their heads, and he proceeds to play the tune that Misako had played earlier on today, the one that Corky had called 'The Ninjago Overture'. The Sword of the Shine Sprites starts to glow with an even brighter light at the notes that Ganondorf plays.  
The doors open, and everyone else from the Destiny's Bounty runs in. You can let a gentle sigh of relief loose as you see Mara, alive and well, amongst them. It's been terribly easy to forget about her.  
"They just _stopped _all of a sudden," Cole explains to the rest of you.  
"Take your powers back," Zelda instructs the Hyrulean Champions. With a wave of her hand, the coloured orbs from before leave the bodies of yourself, Link, Bowser and Ganondorf, and return to their rightful owners. Kylee pokes her head outside.  
"Aside from a few spot fires..." she slowly tells the rest of you, "everything's _really _clearing up."  
"All of a sudden?" Misako frowns. "It seems..._off _to me."  
"I think I _finally _understand why those machines were acting against the fundamental laws of robotics," Borg explains to her as he pushes himself forwards. "You see...they aren't the only forces that the Hackergirl and Harumi command."  
"The Oni are still highly operational too," P.I.X.A.L adds on to his words. You can't help but wonder what they're implying.  
"What they _mean _to say is that _those _tin cans out there were _all _being piloted by the Oni," Jay interjects as he steps forwards. "The laws of robotics don't _apply _to living things."  
"We saw the cowards leaving their bodies shortly after you guys reached this place," Kai murmurs. "It was like those robots lost _all _their power.  
"But...even if they _weren't _being piloted by Oni," Zelda protests, "wouldn't Hackergirl's initial control _technically _count as a living being piloting them?"  
"Yes..." Borg considers. "You're right. I suppose that _my _question is-"  
"It's eleven-fifty-seven PM," Jay begins in a loud and obnoxious voice, "so _why _the hell haven't you idiots gone inside the _Temple _yet?!"  
You all gasp and glance up at the door, which is now open.  
"[Y/N]," Wu warns you, "you _mustn't _pull the sword until all of us are inside."  
"Okay," you murmur. "You guys go inside, and I'll meet you in there once you're _all _in." Everyone starts to file in, and you wait outside with Ganondorf and Corky.  
You can't help but glance at the clock on the wall.

"I...I feel like this has happened before in a past life," Ganondorf admits to you. "An ancient power...stored away in the safety of a temple...and the hero valiantly sacrifices his or her old life to reach it."  
"Uh...you just named the first half of the _Ocarina of Time _plot, mate," Corky retorts, holding your circlet in her hands. "I'm shocked _you _of all people don't remember."  
"[Y/N]..." he murmurs. He reaches for your face. You're about to lean in to give him a kiss, but Kai's shouting.  
"We'd better go," you tell him. "We're running low on time as it is."  
He almost seems..._hurt _at your words as the two of you run into the room. Corky flies behind you, your crown in hand. You hand over the Sword of the Shine Sprites to Ganondorf.  
"Whatever happens," you whisper, "I want you to know that-"  
_"Quit being dorks and just **take **the freaking thing out already!" _Jay looks rather jumpy from where he's standing.  
You notice that all of the Sages and Champions are standing in a big circle around Link, Lloyd, Mario, Zelda, Misako, Peach, Midna, Garmadon and Bowser, who appear to be in some sort of triangular formation.  
Cavaliere, Kylee, Mara, Riju, Borg, Ronin, Ultraviolet and Toadette all stand near the door and nod their heads as you pass by them.  
"Good luck, Princess," Cavaliere whispers to you. "No matter the outcome...you will _always _be the rightful ruler of Isle Delfino."  
"Stay safe," Kylee tells you with a smile.  
"Bye, big sis..." Mara murmurs as she wraps her arms around your leg. You crouch down.  
_"Be brave, little Mara," _you tell her quietly. You glance over to Birdie, and she nods her head. You reach into your pocket and take out the gift that Birdie had given you for your birthday. You place it around her neck. She wipes away a few tears before moving away from you and wrapping her arms around Ganondorf's leg.  
"Be nice to my big sis, you meanie," she mutters to him.  
"I will, little_ vai..." _he promises her. Riju holds her shoulder and nods her head at him.  
"Remember...the future is what you make it," Borg declares with a smile.  
_"No _amount of money could repay what you guys are about to do," Ronin decides.  
"I hope that _whatever _it is you're doing turns out _well _for ya'," Ultraviolet announces in an obnoxious voice.  
The little Toad is awfully quiet.  
"Let's go, shall we?" Corky murmurs. She flies back into your circlet, which lands on your head.  
You have no idea where Cappy is, and at this point, you're too afraid to ask.  
Ganondorf takes your hand in his and gives you a smile.  
You nod and start to walk across the bridge.

By the time you reach the centre of the chamber-like room, the place where the walls, ceiling and most of the floor appear to take on the form of a glowing blue waterfall of light against a black backdrop, you see it. Sheathed within the ground, a silver sword lies. There's beautiful detailing on it...and the crossguard takes on the appearance of a Power Moon, a crescent-like being filled with lunar energy. You turn towards Ganondorf before handing him the Sword of the Shine Sprites. He takes it in his hands, and you turn to face the Sword of the Power Moons.  
It has a beautiful purple glow to it. You're about to touch it, but a strange voice calls out to you.  
_"The Ninjagian Sage of Light...step forth and add your power onto the Triforce."  
_"Uh...I thought we _had _everyone," Kai frowns.  
"Are we _doing _something wrong?" Bowser Jnr ponders.  
"Perhaps someone is playing a cruel joke in order to distract her," Impa suggests to the rest of you. "Never mind it. Princess [Y/N], we are running short on time. If you will, the Sword of the Power Moons awaits you." You reach for the handle with both hands and begin to tug at it. A strange energy is filling the air...and it's _not _a welcoming one. You can feel it in your veins.  
_Something's going terribly wrong.  
"I...awaken..."  
_"Ignore the voices!" Wu assures you. "Don't stop until that sword is out of the pedestal!" You continue to pull the sword.  
You can feel it giving way just a little bit.  
_"You are a murderer."  
_"No..." you grunt. "No...I...am..._not."  
_The sword slips again.  
A clap of thunder fills the air behind you.  
"We're missing one person!" Zelda frets. "Where, oh _where _is the Ninjagian Sage of Light?!"  
"Hang on..." Lloyd frowns as you continue to tug away at the sword. "When Skylor called Dad saying that the Ninjagian Sage of Light was at her nightclub...she was talking about the-"  
"Hackergirl," Ronin sneers. He glances back towards the door.  
"Why would someone who's supposed to be on our side..." Borg begins to murmur to himself, "the Sage of _Light _of all people...be working against us?"  
"All of you," Misako orders those standing by the door. "Stand in the outer circle."  
"I...uh..." Borg shrugs his shoulders as the others proceed to walk over to this outer circle.  
The voices are starting to lessen.  
You _finally _unsheath the sword from its pedestal.  
You lift it up and notice just how much it resembles the Sword of the Shine Sprites in shape and size.  
"Now take each sword in one hand and strike them _together, _Princess [Y/N]!" Wu shouts. Ganondorf hands you back the Sword of the Shine Sprites, and you can't help but wonder if the Hackergirl is amongst you right now.  
Everyone's beginning to turn into glowing orbs around you.  
You strike the blades of each sword against each other...  
And there's a deafening bang that fills your eardrums. It's deafening enough...to knock you out...  
_For a while._


	103. Chapter One Hundred and Two || Bowser's Dank Rave

**Time: ???  
Location: The Temple of the Cosmos, Toad Town, The Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You lower your arms down. You're clutching onto the handle of what appears to be a strange-looking two-handed weapon that's twice the size of what you originally had. It appears to be a strange fusion of the two weapons that constituted this one. The hilt and blade are a silvery hue of gold. On one side, there's a golden Power Moon forming the crossguard, and on the other, a silver Shine Sprite lies. The pommel is made of amethysts, topazes and ambers.  
It's radiating a strange energy from the blade.  
You begin to glance around the room. Aside from Ganondorf, who falls down to the ground from exhaustion, and Corky, who flies out of your circlet as per normal...the entire place is empty and devoid of life.  
"How long's it been since we were out?" you murmur. Corky shrugs her shoulders.  
"I wish I could tell ya', mate..." she sighs.  
"Were those two women amongst us before?" Ganondorf asks you as he points towards the door.  
You stare where he's pointing and almost _immediately _bow down on the ground towards the first.  
"Your Grace..." you murmur to the goddess Rosalina. "I...it's an honour."

The platinum-blonde haired woman greatly resembles Princess Peach. However, her features are softer...and even more radiant somehow. She's dressed in a turquoise gown that sweeps across the floor. She holds a wand in her hands, and a silver crown with rubies and emeralds sits atop her head. She bows her head down.  
"I'm afraid that I have had to assume this mortal form," she admits. "There is no need for formalities." You tilt your head to the side.  
"I'm sorry..." you murmur. "Did you say...a _mortal form?" _Rosalina gestures towards the other woman, who's in a light grey jumpsuit with a bodycon dress over the top of it. She's also wearing leather boots that go up all the way to the top of her thighs, and a white motorcycle helmet with tinted glass that you can't see through whatsoever. A cape, its colours reminding you of the sunset, sits on her shoulders and tumbles down to the ground. In her right hand, she wields a strange hand-axe that takes on the design of the Sheikah technology.  
"This young woman here..." she begins to tell you, "saved the lives of Hylia, Yin and I from the Overlord, who was going to kill the three of us the moment he had the means to leave the Sacred Realm. I trust that you recognise her as the Hackergirl?"  
Corky's eyes narrow right down to the size of slits.  
_"You little bitch," _she snarls as she lunges towards Hackergirl. But to Corky's dismay, this Hackergirl is merely a hologram.  
_The real one's left with the others, _Corky tells you, _I can _**feel **_it._  
"The answers you seek may be dangerous," Rosalina warns you. "Perhaps I should have told you of the events that have unfolded within the sixteen years you have been absent from this world..."  
_"Sixteen years?!" _This time, you and Ganondorf are the ones to be shocked at what this goddess-turned-mortal is saying.  
"It all started the moment you united the two swords into one..." Rosalina begins to explain.

_"The Overlord, as expected, made his inevitable return to the Realm of Light," she tells the two of you. "The first to leave this temple were those who had no purpose here. They left by force...and many did not survive. Shortly after...the Champions, under the guidance of the Wisdoms, sought out to restore peace on their own. But alas...they failed and perished at the hands of the Oni. The Power...and the Sages...soon followed. But they too...failed...and perished...at the hands of the Oni."_  
_"Who's left?" you whisper._  
_"Courage remains...in the face of evil. Courage...in the form of Mario, the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Link, the Hero of Hyrule. Lloyd, the Green Ninja. And...Kylee, the Warrior from Beyond..."_  
"Wait..." Corky frowns. "What does my **friend **have to do with this?"  
"Queen [M/N]...chose to gift her power...to three who had protected [Y/N]. These three...are you...Kylee...and Ganondorf."  
"My head's hurting..." you murmur. "What's happened to the actual world?"  
"The truth may hurt this early on," she tells you. "Instead...I shall send you to the next of the trials...to find the Ninjagian Wisdom and Hyrulean Power...and bring both back to this day and age."  
"And **age?"** Corky demands. "Where are you **sending **us, lady?!"  
"Hyrule...in its era of twilight," she responds. She and the Hackergirl both start to fade, and so does this strange place. "You may only return once you have concluded your second trial, Princess [Y/N]."  
"When will we get to see the world outside?!" you demand.  
"You shall see...when the Triforce is back to its full functionality. Good luck, and may the stars shine down upon you..."  
A loud clap of thunder sends the three of you jumping out of fright.


	104. Chapter One Hundred and Three || Internet Outages

**Time: The Era of Twilight  
Location: ???, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino.  
Motives: Good**

You find yourself standing in a grassy field filled with butterflies and soft flowers. From what you can tell, it's late at night, but not quite midnight yet. The skies are a dark, bluish grey. Ganondorf stands next to you, and Corky hovers near your heads. You sheath the Sword of Sols behind you, not really feeling that it's appropriate to be holding out such a dangerous weapon in such a delicate field of soft flowers.  
"Sixteen years forwards...ten thousand back..." Corky mutters to herself angrily. Ganondorf points at the grass a few yards ahead of the three of you.  
Lloyd, Link, Mario and Kylee, all of whom are lying _within _the grass, begin to stir.  
"I feel like I just washed down a Seven Seas with _another _Seven Seas..." Kylee groans before hurling into a nearby bush. Lloyd yawns and stretches his arms.  
"Where _are _we?" he asks. "Did we _die?"_ Link pinches his arm. _"Yeowch..._still alive."  
"We're in Hyrule again," you tell them all as you help Mario stand up. Lloyd reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone.  
"I'm gonna order some Buddy's Pizza," he decides. "I heard they deliver to _all _kingdoms now - _no freaking service?!" _Lloyd proceeds to cuss his head off.  
"We travelled through _time, _too," Corky mumbles.  
"Time?" Link tilts his head to the side.  
_"Yeah..._we're a good deal of time in the past now. Era of _Twilight_, that Rosalina said!"  
"Mama _Mia..." _Mario whispers as Lloyd bellows out the F-word at the top of his lungs so all of Hyrule can hear him. "How long ago?"  
"Ten thousand years...or so we've been told," you explain.  
"Anyway..." Corky informs the others, "we've gotta _do _some shit, _save _some bitches...and _then _we get to leave this medieval place with _absolutely _no Internet provider services because the _Internet _was invented in the _eighties _and it's a _long _time before the eighties!"  
Kylee's jaw drops.  
_"We've **gotta** invent the Internet, dude!" _she screams at the top of her lungs, shaking Lloyd around by the shoulders.

**\- - -**

The seven of you stand in the soft grasses as Corky explains what had happened back in the current time to the four heroes. Mario and Link listen with intrigue while Kylee and Lloyd continue to mourn the loss of the modern era's most innovative technology.  
"...and we saw the Hackergirl, too." Corky curls her hands into fists at the very thought. "She'd gotten herself into Rosalina's _good _books or some shit like that."  
"But why would someone who hurt so many people on our side want to help us?" Mario asks quietly.  
"I dunno..." you murmur. "But there's something a little strange. She said Misako and Midna were both trapped here somehow...so I guess we have to look for them."  
"I would suggest Hyrule Castle Town," Ganondorf tells all of you. "If neither of them are there...then the Arbiter's Grounds."  
"Sounds like a plan," Kylee agrees reluctantly as she pockets her phone. "How long's the walk to the place?"  
"Two days," Link responds, "with breaks along the way." You groan at the very thought.  
"Hmm..." Corky considers. "Maybe we should look for a ranch along the way so we can ride horses or some shit."  
"There's an idea," Ganondorf decides as Kylee snickers at Corky's tone. "If I'm not mistaken, then there was a place called the Lon Lon Ranch around during the Era of Time. There should be no reason why it's still around today."

With Corky resting in your circlet, you all start to walk in pairs on a nearby path flattened and compacted by the footsteps of many men and women before all of you were even here. Ganondorf and Link are leading the way. After all, they're the ones who've grown up here...so they should know the way, right?  
You wish you _were _right.  
"Wasn't it off to the right?" Link argues, a rather grumpy expression across his face.  
"It was the _left, _you idiot!" Ganondorf snaps back.  
"I'm _sure _it was the right," he defends. In response , Ganondorf crosses his arms over his chest and lets out a loud 'Hmph!', which makes Kylee groan next to you and shake her head in disbelief.  
"Can we just make up our fuckin'_ minds?"_ she mutters. The two Hyruleans come to a stop in front of a wooden road sign. Lloyd squints at it.  
"Says there's a ranch a mile east," he decides. There's a triumphant look on Link's face as Ganondorf starts to fume with rage. You can see it...his face has turned red with humiliation.  
"That sign must be pointing in the wrong direction," he mutters under his breath. You place a hand on his, and for a moment, his anger subsides.  
"Why don't you tell me a story?" you ask him. He closes his eyes and nods his head. The slightest sigh escapes his lips.  
"You wish to hear the tales of my uneventful life?"  
The other four stop dead in their tracks.  
"Uh...you're, like, ten thousand years old!" Lloyd protests. "You've probably got more stories than the rest of us combined!"  
"Why don't _you _tell us all a story, then?!" Ganondorf snaps back at him.  
"Perhaps you _all _need to practice the long-forgotten art of silence," a wizened old voice declares behind you. You spin on your heel, as do the others...  
...and standing a few metres behind you all, with a teal teapot in his right hand and a matching cup in his left, is Sensei Wu.


	105. Chapter One Hundred and Four || *insert some horse song*

Lloyd almost screams as the old Ninjagian man pours himself a cup of tea. His beige cape rests on his shoulders, and his loose, white gi is tied into place with a red belt. He appears to wearing dark brown trousers and matching boots. Still, his iconic conical hat rests on top of his head, and his bamboo staff is sheathed on his back.  
"Hmm..." Wu begins before taking a sip of tea. "We are all a long way from home...both in terms of time and space." He hands his shocked nephew the teapot before turning to the moon. "I myself have been confined to this era for little over a year now."  
"Could you show us where this Lon Lon Ranch is?" Kylee asks him.  
"The ranch?" Wu gives the rest of you a smile. "You're already on the right path." Lloyd takes in a deep breath.  
"Mom and Midna are both here, too," he decides to confide in him. "Have you seen them around?"  
"I do believe that Midna is within the Twilight Realm, and so I am seeking out the four shards of the Mirror of Twilight." His face falls, and he sighs.  
"And Mom?"  
"I...have not seen her."  
"That doesn't mean she's dead," Kylee assures Lloyd quietly as his head hangs between his shoulders. She gives him a pat on the back. "We'll find everyone...and we're going to make Harumi and the Hackergirl _pay _for what they've done." You look up at everyone, and you swear you can see a pair of red-irised eyes staring at you from Mario's hat for a split second.  
_Cappy's here, too, _you think to Corky.

**\- - -**

When you reach the Lon Lon Ranch, you discover that the farm is on a relatively small plateau. Lush green grasses line the field at the top. There's a couple of houses and a barn near the front, while on the other side of the huge paddock is a guardtower. You all follow Wu up the man-made path to the entrance, an arch with a wooden sign hammered into it.  
"Talon and Malon are the owners of the ranch," Wu advises you all. "I believe Ingo is the ranch-hand. Don't mind the latter...he's rather grumpy and belittling of the owners." As you all walk beneath the arch, you become aware of the presence of a woman with reddish-brown hair. Her wide, blue eyes seem to give you a feeling of ease and comfort. She's dressed in a white working dress with blue patterns on the hemline, and she's got a yellow scarf thrown over her shoulders, clipped into place with a brooch that greatly resembles Bowser's face. It's strange..._really _strange...  
"Why, _hello _again Master Wu!" the Hylian beams in a Southern accent. "Are you here to purchase some milk?"  
"Horses," he assures her, gesturing to the rest of you. She smiles and nods her head.  
"Why don't you come to the paddock and search for ones you like?" she suggests. "I'll go and fetch my father." As her eyes meet Mario's, a giggle escapes her lips. Malon then spins around and starts to walk off.  
"What was _that _for?" Kylee whispers.  
"Let us make our way to the paddock," Wu declares. And so you all follow him through the alley, where you all walk out to the fenced paddock. There's a large variety of horses all grazing the grass. "Be careful...one of them _bites."_  
Wu points to the largest of the bunch, a gigantic black stallion with a messy, tangled mane of violent red locks. It makes all of the other horses look tiny in comparison.  
You can see a smile creeping across Ganondorf's face.

You all step inside, and almost immediately, a brown and white Clydesdale gallops towards Link before whinnying at him. He laughs and pats her mane.  
"This must be one of the ancestors of my own horse..." he tells you as you tilt your head to the side. "I'll bet my left leg her name's Epona."  
"She's gorgeous..." Kylee murmurs, gently raising a hand onto her forehead and giving the horse a smile. Wu stands by one with a snow-white coat.  
"I shall name this one Yin after my father..." he decides.  
"Wanna pick one?" Lloyd asks you. He's already next to one with a sandy-coloured coat with a couple of braids in its mane.  
"You know..." Corky begins, "this world is pretty great."  
"You think?" Kylee asks her.  
"I don't want to leave this place. Like..._ever."_  
"What's your world like?" Mario inquires. He's holding the reins of a brown stallion. Kylee and Corky give each other a nervous glance.  
"Yeah..._you _wouldn't like it..." they both assure him. Their voices trail off as you begin to wander around in search of a horse.

Ganondorf's standing by the enormous horse, who's at least Bowser's height and twice the aforementioned's size. He doesn't turn around as he begins to speak and continues to run a hand through its mane.  
_"This _little one has been with me since the Era of Time."  
_"Little?" _you scoff. You stand next to him and gaze into the deep green eyes of the rather monstrous horse. It lets out a loud hiss. "I think that thing's a snake in disguise, Ganondorf-"  
"So you want to try and tame him, sir?" Malon asks from behind the two of you. You spin around to see the lively girl from before, accompanied by two older men who are _dead _ringers for the Mario Brothers. You refrain from shouting your thoughts to your friends.  
"Tame him?" Ganondorf turns back to the monster and gives him a gentle pat on the head. "Why..._I _tamed him _years _ago!"  
"Who in tarnation _are _you, anyway?" the Mario-lookalike frowns.  
"Daddy, this is King _Ganondorf," _Malon reminds him in a pretty much unphased tone. "Remember? _He _was the man who gave Ingo the ranch ages ago!"  
"Oh..." He nods his head, _also _unphased. You bite your tongue...these people aren't surprised _whatsoever _at the fact that the literal King of Evil is facing them.  
The Luigi-lookalike bows towards Ganondorf in a rather comical fashion, and you can't help but to giggle at him.  
_"What?" _he snaps, glaring at you with his stern eyes.  
"I'm sorry..." you respond. "Where I'm from...there's a set of twins who look _just _like you two."  
"You don't suppose that foreign-sounding _Mario _fella over there is one of them twins?" the Mario-lookalike asks politely. You nod your head. You're liking him a _lot _better than Ingo...  
"[Y/N]," you introduce yourself as you hold your hand out. He gives it a decent shake.  
"Talon," he answers. "You spotted any horses you like yet?"  
"Not really," you admit.  
"Well...this ol' steed _Galloughs _here ain't the only one of his kind. There's another one 'round here...but he has the _most _uncanny of talents." Talon brings a hand to his chin and frowns. "Where in Din's name _is _that Dimitri?" He turns around and glances around the paddock. As he does so, you spot Lloyd walking over towards Ganondorf with his horse being led along on a rein.  
_"What kind of a name is **Galloughs **supposed to be, jack-ass?" _he whispers. You hide another giggle. _"Why would you name your horse after-"_  
"My mother named him," he responds in a calm voice. "The day I was born...a knight from the Hyrulean Royal Guard had attempted to assassinate both me and my mother. However...he was caught, and subsequently executed. During his hanging, my mother's horse had a child of its own-" Lloyd immediately turns red with shame.  
_"Don't _tell me she named it after-" he half-heartedly mumbles as he looks down at the ground.  
"She did," he tells him with a smirk on his face.  
"Dude...your mom sounds even worse than my _dad," _he mutters.  
"I'm sure that she would've gotten along with Garmadon _swimmingly. _Perhaps she may have even loved him _dearly-"_  
"You, my friend, are _truly _a wank-stain on the bedsheet of humanity."  
You burst into howls of laughter as Lloyd walks away smugly, leaving Ganondorf, who's probably never heard of the expression before, staring at him with complete and utter confusion.  
"Was...that supposed to be a compliment?" he whispers to you. You wheeze and nod your head. "Hmm..."  
Your eye catches another horse with black fur.  
You're intrigued.

As you slowly approach the horse, you find that she's the size of a regular horse. Her mane is silver and glitters in the moonlight. Her ocean-blue eyes are filled with knowing and understanding. She shies away from you and your slowly outstretching palm.  
_"Shh..." _you whisper to her, _"it's okay."_  
She glances towards the others and takes a few more steps backwards.  
"Oh...Dimitri's a little _shy," _Malon whispers next to you. "But she loves apples...she's a _nut _for 'em. You feed her even _one, _and she'll remember you as a friend forever!" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out an apple with a glossy coat. It's got a beautiful, rich red colour. Malon hands it to you, and you hesitantly hold it out.  
_I hope she takes it, _you think to yourself.  
Dimitri starts to walk in your direction. She sniffs the apple for a bit before taking the whole thing and chomping on it. Her eyes sparkle in the light as she greedily gulps it down. Almost immediately after, she begins to nuzzle you, making you giggle again. "Y'know..." Malon frowns slightly, "I've _never _heard of a Gerudo Steed loving apples like she does."  
"Why don't they love apples?" you ask her.  
"Well...she isn't a full-blood," she admits. "She's a cross between a Gerudo Steed and a...hmm..._let _me think...is it an Isle Delfinian Mare?" Your jaw drops; she laughs at your shocked expression. "Yes..._those _horses absolutely _love _fruit! I'll say...that island's _very _far away from here. Poor Dimitri's mother was on a ship for _months _comin' here from her home! Her rider often came here to race with our horses..."  
"How old is she?"  
"Six," she responds. "She's a mother of her own now! But...the poor thing's gone missing. Some stupid _horse-_nappers have been around!" Malon's starting to scowl at the very thought.  
"Who's the father?" you curiously ask her.  
_"Don't tell those old fools over there..." _she starts to murmur as she points at Ganondorf and Ingo, _"but my daddy and I have reason to believe it's Galloughs."_  
You nod your head and return to Dimitri, wondering why she was given a male name.

**\- - -**

You both walk back to where the others are standing. Wu's finalising negotiations with Talon while the others all bond with their horses.  
"Wow...I _never _knew Ganondorf loved animals so much..." Corky whispers to you as you fly back, with Dimitri following you in an almost instinctive manner. "He won't freaking shut _up _about Galloughs!"  
"I will settle for 2000 Rupees," Wu offers, "as long as it also permits a night to rest our heads here."  
"Sure thing, partner!" Talon agrees with a big grin on his face. Wu hands over a small, brown drawstring bag, and Talon shakes his hand with the elderly Ninjagian. "I have three rooms with a total of five beds available in the house and one more room with one bed in that watchtower over there. Ever since the guard we hired went missing in the Faron Woods, there's been all sorts of vandalism and thievery over there...and unfortunately, Dimitri's little one was wandering over there the night she got stolen. But, I'll let whoever sleeps there have the best saddle for their horse!"  
"Uh..." Lloyd glances around at it nervously before immediately spinning over in the direction of one of the red-rooved buildings. "Wanna share a room, Uncle Wu?"  
"That would be lovely," Wu agrees, as wide-eyed as his nephew.  
"I'll share with Link," Mario adds in a rather panicked tone. Link nods his head rather hastily. Kylee frowns and scratches her head.  
"Free horse gear...or a safer place?" she murmurs to herself. Corky starts to whisper to Wu. He nods his head, and she then flies towards her.  
"We'd better keep an eye on you in case you have another absence seizure like you had back in Birchwood," Corky responds quickly with a pat on her shoulder. "I'll share that last room with ya'."  
"Cool," she grins before turning towards you and mouthing a quick _"Sorry!"   
_"Looks like I'll be staying there with you," you tell Ganondorf in the happiest tone you can muster. You glance back towards the guard tower. It doesn't look _that _bad...yet...  
_And besides, _you add on, _free horse gear!_  
"It's only one night..." he murmurs to himself.


	106. Chapter One Hundred and Five || The Lon Lon Ranch is cancelled (sort of)

You're all seated around a wooden table as Malon passes around bowls of beef and cabbage stew. It's delicious. The meat is soft and tender in its rich pool of broth, while the cabbage is soft and melts in your mouth. The onions are sweet, the little bits of potato creamy...  
Her cooking's some of the best you've ever had in your _life._  
Lloyd finishes his stew in a record amount of time and tries to hide a belch. Malon giggles as her father leans back on his seat and pats his belly.  
"That just means you enjoyed it, son," he assures him. "Why don't you help yourself to some more?"  
"I'd better not..." Lloyd admits at the worrying glance of his uncle, who's just watched him finish his fourth bowl.  
"Aw, he's a growing _boy!" _Malon assures Wu as she ladles another heaped serving into Lloyd's bowl. You can see the slight pink tinge dusting Lloyd's cheeks.  
"Aw, _thank _you, Malon!" he smiles. "You _shouldn't _have!" Malon takes a seat and pushes the basket of bread rolls in Link's direction. He politely takes one and butters it.  
"You fellas ever heard of the legendary hero of Hyrule?" Talon asks.  
"Ever _heard _of him?" Ganondorf retorts. "I've _battled _him..._countless _times!" Link seems to shrivel up in his seat.  
_"Mother of Hylia..." _he whispers. Talon's got a big grin on his sunburnt face as the Gerudo proceeds to stand up and mimic a swordfight with a spoon.  
"And so I _slashed _at his torso...but the little bastard was too _quick _for me!" Kylee, Malon, Lloyd, Mario and Talon are all egging on this "legendary hero", while Link buries his face into the table. Wu, Ingo and Corky stare at him in sheer disbelief, and you watch him in bewilderment. "And so he drove his blade...the blade that seals the darkness away..._right _into my heart."  
"He _didn't," _Malon whispers with wide eyes.  
"You mind showin' us?" Talon asks. "That is...if it's alright with ya'." In one swift movement, Ganondorf tears his chestplate off and shows them all the glowing, golden scar. Pretty much _all _of the people who egged on his rather immature behaviour before practically swoon over the size of his scar, and the blade that did it.  
"Holy _shit!"_ Malon whispers.  
"No _swearing_, Malon!" Talon roars at her. She slaps her mouth with her hand and squeaks an apology to her father.  
"I'll go get dessert!" she tells him.  
"I think I'm too _full _for dessert..." Lloyd groans. "Could you save me some?"  
"Sure thing!" she assures him with a smile. While Malon makes her way out, Talon stands up and turns towards a cupboard with a lock on it.  
"You want anything to drink?" he asks the rest of you.  
Most of you tilt your heads in confusion.

"I got some wine..." Talon explains. "Also got whiskey...some rum..._beer _if y'all don't _have _no tastebuds and like drinking _pig _piss..."  
Kylee snorts with laughter, as do Corky and Wu.  
"I'm too young," Lloyd admits.  
_"Didn't stop you from drinking at the Spilt Tea..." _Kylee scoffs to herself, still giggling at Talon's opinion.  
"I shall stick with my tea," Wu assures Talon with his pot in his hands.  
"I'll grab a wine," Kylee decides, refraining from rattling off the ingredients to her notorious cocktail of choice at any and all bars across the worlds.  
"White or red?" Talon queries.  
"Red, thanks." Talon sets a green bottle on the table with what looks like a red liquid sloshing around in it.  
"I'll just have some water," Mario tells him.  
"Blondie," he tells Link, "what'll it be?"  
_"Whatever's strong enough to knock me out..."_ he mumbles, his head still buried between his arms.  
"You can have free reign of that there _snake _shit," he declares, taking out another bottle that you're assuming is the infamous beer that Talon loathes so much. "Trying to get rid of it." He spins around towards Ingo. "You want the whiskey?"  
"Yes," he responds.  
"Y'know what?" Talon scoops up all of the bottles and dumps them on the table in front of you all. "Y'all are the only ones to come and visit us after that bloody _Ordon _Ranch started spreading rumours that we were some sort of _demon _cult!"  
"Demon cult?" you frown. Wu lets out a sigh.  
"Recently...there have been Oni terrorising any and all Hylians who come to visit the ranch," he admits. "We believe that they may be the thieves who constantly target the Lon Lon Ranch Watchtower. Unfortunately, false rumours have arisen from the neighbouring province that Talon is welcoming the Oni into his ranch...and nobody has thought to ask him. _That..._I am afraid...is where all of the vandals come in."  
"Ordonians?" Ganondorf frowns at the thought. "Aside from a few little _brats..._they're a peaceful lot!"  
"Probably because of the competition," Kylee responds as she pops open the bottle of red wine. "I mean...it's just like cancel culture, to be honest."  
"Cancel culture?" he asks in a rather confused manner.  
"It's where a group of people boycott someone over something _bad_ that's happened...or maybe something bad that's been said," she explains. "It usually happens on Twitter back home...well, that's where I know it, anyway." She takes a swig before shoving the bottle onto her lap. "Sometimes, the something that's happened isn't true...or it's only partially true. I'm thinking that those Ordonians have essentially _cancelled _the Lon Lon Ranch."  
"You youth and your strange, newfangled terms..." Talon scratches his head. "Cancelled? _My _ranch ain't cancelled!"


	107. Chapter One Hundred and Six || jksjksjskjsksjksjsksjksjskjsksjskjsksj

**Time: ???  
Location: The Island of Darkness  
Subject/s: Mayor Pauline of New Donk City and Lady Urbosa of Gerudo Town  
Motives: Good**

"Do you remember my parents?" the ten-year-old girl asks her cousin. Urbosa remains as silent as a statue.  
"Your parents were good people," Pauline whispers to her. "They helped the legendary Princess of Isle Delfino retrieve the Sword of the Power Moons..." The three women watch as the heavy, grey waves roll into the volcanic sands of Shadow Bay.  
"You know..." Kai begins as he starts to walk towards them. "It's been long enough. Rosalina should be _back _by now...and so should the others." He mumbles something under his breath that makes Urbosa wrap her hands around her cousin's ears. "Oh, don't. Louise is old enough to hear it."  
"Princess [Y/N] is _not _dead!" Urbosa snaps back at the Ninjagian. He ignores her and takes a seat on the sands.  
"Y'know...every time I've wound up on this island, it's because of the Overlord. Or some _other _wielder of dark magic." Kai wraps his arms around his knees. "But...all those other times...my team was here with me." He sighs, and Pauline ushers Urbosa and her only living relative to walk back towards the camp.

"You bear a striking resemblance to your mother," Urbosa says with a smile to the girl.  
"How did my parents meet?" she asks her as she picks up a rock from the ground.  
"Well...we all met on Isle Delfino," she admits. "And your mother was trying to steal from a villa. But...your father wasn't having _any _of it. And the Princess..._helped _them become close, despite their differences." She can see the dull look in the girl's eyes.  
"So...they were both Sages of Spirit?"  
"Who knows any more?" Pauline shrugs her shoulder. "I mean...I thought I was the Sage of Spirit...but it turns out that Princess _Tiara _was."  
"And the two of you are Champions?"  
"Yes," Urbosa assures her. The three remain on the path through Jankikai Jungle. The lush, green leaves smack them in the face as they attempt to traverse said place. "Are you hungry?"  
"Not really..." Louise whispers. The two woman place their arms on her shoulders, and she sighs.  
She's always known this way of life.  
Sitting on an island...and talking with her maternal cousin and paternal aunt about what life was like in the times when it was peaceful...the time before she was born.  
All she's ever been told is that she's supposedly the Elemental Master of Earth...or so Pauline's told her. And Urbosa...always saying that those sorts of powers are rare for a Gerudo...that it's supposed to be lightning she can harness.  
She can't control either even if her life _depended _on it.

The three return to the camp. It's a safe circle of land with the protection of the goddess Rosalina. Louise often speaks with Rosalina when Urbosa and Pauline are overwhelming to her...or when Kai's going off on another one of his rambles about how the 'heroes' should have been back by now.  
Apparently, her mother had been frozen like a statue for a good five years a long time ago.  
The girl sees Rosalina tending to one of the gardens near the central well with a few of the older children. She knows that Kai's son, Ray, is amongst them. She...doesn't really like him. He's always acting like a jerk.  
Pauline and Urbosa watch on as their young relative darts off towards the fair-haired village elder, who doesn't appear to age at all.  
"I wish Cole and Nabooru were here..." Pauline murmurs. "Then maybe she'd be happy."  
"It's strange...how so many predictions were wrong about our fight against the Overlord," Urbosa whispers. "I...didn't expect Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole to be the Ninjagian Champions instead of the ones that had been destined."  
"They took _initiative, _Urbosa," she answers. "They woke up when the others did not."  
"It..._troubles _me that not all who were truly Sages or Champions were inside that temple on that fateful night."  
"It troubles me, too."  
"I wonder...where on Hylia's sweet Earth...Princess Zelda is."  
"You two were good friends?"  
"We were...but she was drifting away from me during the last of our moments together. Perhaps she was angry with my reconciliation with Ganondorf..." Urbosa glances up towards the woman. "Am I...a bad person? A...bad _mother, _perhaps?"  
"Don't sweat it." Pauline glances up at the sunny sky. "Do...you wonder what could have happened if we'd seen right through Harumi's act?"  
"Maybe everyone would still be alive," she whispers back. Pauline reaches out for her arm and gives it a reassuring squeeze.  
"Hey...it's not your fault. She was pretty convincing."  
"Thank...thank you, Pauline."  
"No problem." Pauline finds herself looking around the camp. "Hmm...I wonder where it is. They should be _back _by now."


	108. Chapter One Hundred and Seven || The Final Pre-Clazey-Getting-An-AO3 Chapter

**Time: UNDEFINED, Era of Twilight  
Location: Lon Lon Ranch, Hyrule Field, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good  
**

You swing open the door to the guardtower. The door is barely hanging on by a thread, and it's much colder in here than outside. There's a crooked ladder against the back wall, and cartons strewn about _everywhere. _A bundle of blankets and pillows rest on what little floor space was left over.  
"Maybe we should do some cleaning while we're here," you suggest. Ganondorf rolls his eyes at the very idea. "Hey...it's not gonna _kill _us, you know."  
"Do I look like some maid to you?" he frowns back. You shrug your shoulders half-heartedly.  
"Dunno." You turn back around and watch as Talon starts walking around the fence of the paddock and back towards the main house, where there's lively chatter and laughter from everyone else. You'd decided to call it a night, frankly because it was getting close to midnight (from the Moon's position in the sky, anyway) and you didn't feel like waking up in a grumpy mood the next morning. You crouch down and decide to pull the blankets and pillows away for a moment so that you can make something more comfortable. Ganondorf decides to take a seat on a crate and watch you.  
_I swear...you'd better help, _you think bitterly. You turn your back to him and huff, crouching down to pick up a pillow to throw at him in the event that he refuses to help you out.  
"Corky's set you up," he tells you out of the blue. Your ears perk up, and you contemplate your actions.  
"Hmm?"  
"That girl got the others to sleep in the house." He props his arms on his sides so that he can lean back a bit before giving you a rather sneaky smirk. "I must say...they all think that we're so desperately in need of some _alone _time."  
"Or maybe they don't want to sleep in a tower that's being targeted by the Oni and some silly Hylian vandals," you respond. You decide to spread out one of the thicker, woolen rugs on the ground. It's very squishy and almost comfortable to sleep on its own, although you'd probably need another for it to have that extra level of comfort that you doubt can be found in the medieval days of olden kingdoms. You pull off your combat boots and socks, making sure to put them in a corner. Your gi and trousers follow, as do your gloves, wrist wraps and ankle wraps. You're left in all three of your undergarments as you proceed to roll up a blanket and use it as an extra cushion against the wall.  
"Sweetheart..."  
"What?"  
"Do you wish to gaze at the stars tonight?"  
"Not in my underwear, not really." You place a couple of the pillows down at the top of the makeshift bed before taking the last two blankets in your arms. You toss him the bigger one.  
"How about a midnight stroll?"  
"I'm half-naked."  
"Perhaps you would care to-"  
"I'm tired, Ganondorf."  
And with that, you curl up with your blanket on the pile of other blankets and try to fall asleep.  
For a while, he doesn't come to lie down with you. He isn't preparing to leave...he's just sitting there and watching you.  
It isn't until later, that he's taken off all of his armour and outer clothing, that he lies by your side.  
He wraps his arms around you and buries his face into your back. "Sweetheart...what troubles you?"  
"I...a lot's happened over the last couple of days." You don't blink as you continue to divulge the information to him. "My mother...she's alive. And we've stayed frozen in time for sixteen years. And now...everyone might be _dead-"_  
"Don't say that..." he murmurs in your ear. He holds you closer than before. "I'll bet that in the present...they're all making preparations for our return."  
"Rosalina said that the truth was going to hurt us if we see it-"  
"She most likely spoke to me out of fear I would not approve of such a good and kind world."  
"What if it isn't a good and kind world?" you whisper. "What if it's all gone to crap, and we're left in some post-apocalyptic world with demon-possessed robot _murderers _chasing after us, and we-"  
"Shh..." he hushes as he rolls you over to face him. You can barely see his face in the remote slivers of moonlight that speckle the tower with pinpricks of light. Yet, it still comforts you...knowing who's there. "You're a brave young woman...and no matter what the world throws at you...your destiny is to rid the world of the vile scum who taint it. I...I know you can do it." You have no idea what else to say back to him. In fact, the next words that escape your lips are in rather poor taste, yet you didn't even construct them yourself.  
"You know..." you whisper to him. "We're in a faraway place...and nobody's around to tell us _not_ to."  
A smirk creeps across his lips.  
"Ah..._why _is it that you always seem to share my thoughts?" he asks you, still with that smirk on his face that you hate so much but love at the same time.

**\- - -**

**Time: Undefined, Era of Twilight [potential value: early morning]  
Location: Lon Lon Guard Tower, Hyrule Field, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You stretch your arms and begin to glance around the room. It's a lot warmer now, and sunlight is streaming through the door, which is slightly ajar. Your torso is being tightly held from behind, and all of your clothes are gone-  
Your heart stops.  
All of your clothes...every single piece of clothing you'd brought along with you to this time and place...is missing from the tower's floor.  
You turn over and nudge him in the arm. _"Ganondorf," _you hiss.  
_"I'm still waking up, sweetheart..."_ he murmurs with a smile on his face.  
"What the hell did you do to our clothes?" you frown.  
His eyes flicker open.  
"I fell asleep with you last night," he responds. "I didn't do a _thing _to your clothing."  
"Well..." you start, "where _is _it, then?" He sits up and glances around, holding his hand over his forehead and groaning softly at the light. He starts to point to the corner where both of your outfits were.  
"It's right-"  
He pauses for a moment and stares at you with the biggest look of bewilderment on his face.  
"Where are they, [Y/N]?"  
"That's what I'm trying to ask you!"  
You can hear footsteps approaching.  
"Aw, _shit," _you curse as you try to look around for your circlet. _"We _can't just go out looking like this!"  
"Yo," Lloyd starts from outside. "Malon's made everyone pancakes for breakfast. It's _pretty _rude that you two aren't showing up." He starts to jiggle the doorhandle.  
"Those vile Oni stole our clothing last night," Ganondorf decides to tell him truthfully.  
"Is that a euphemism for premarital-"  
"They literally fucking stole our clothes, Lloyd!" you scream at him, standing up with your blanket wrapped around your body. You shove the door open, and it smacks into his face, sending him flying backwards. He groans.  
"Okay...but why were they off in the _first _place? Did they make you two-"  
"You speak a lot for a man who wishes to be with a princess of his own..." he murmurs back to Lloyd.  
"That was _one _time," he mumbles back, his face starting to turn red. "I'll go and ask the Lons if they have any clothes for you-"  
He stops in his tracks.  
"Actually...Ganondorf, _your _clothes are in the paddock. [Y/N]..._yours _are definitely gone."  
You cuss under your breath, wishing that you'd just worn your entire outfit to bed last night.

Once Ganondorf is fully-dressed again, he and Lloyd decide to head off to the house, leaving you sitting in the tower all by yourself. You're clenching your teeth and digging your fingernails into your palms at the thought of the Oni. You'd remembered someone saying that some liked to play tricks on people while others straight-up murdered them. Perhaps this Twilight-Era-Hyrule's been plagued with the former...  
"[Y/N]?"  
Malon's standing by the door with some fresh clothing and a pair of boots in her hands. You stand upright, still holding the blanket over your body to shield it from her eyes.  
"Hello," you tell her timidly.  
"I saw those fiends running off last night with your clothes," she admits. "They were Ordonian children, the _lot _of 'em."  
"Children?" you frown.  
"I scared off a couple of 'em who were taking off with Ganondorf's clothing...just shook a pitchfork in their direction and they left as quick as a sly fox. But the ones who had your clothing had already left." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a similar, shiny crown. "Those little bastards dropped this."  
_"Thank _you!" you tell her with gratitude as she hands you your circlet and all of the clothes.  
"I'm just finishin' saddling the horses with Ingo," she tells you. "I'll have Dimitri over here when you're ready."  
"Thank you, Malon." She gives you a smile and closes the door behind her, walking back towards the rest of the buildings.  
Honestly...she's one of the kinder people you've met on your entire adventure so far.

The first thing you do is put on all of your undergarments. They're simple in style and white in colour. Afterwards, you pick up a long-sleeved, white blouse and button it up at the front. You're left with four more items. First is a large, ankle-length dress that seems to poof out slightly at the bottom, kind of in the style of Malon's own dress. It has a periwinkle hue to it. The second article of clothing is a pair of thick, woolen socks. You ram your feet into the brown leather boots, and finally, you finish it all off with a matching belt around your waist. With your crown in hand, your plan is to find a hairbrush and make your hair look at least somewhat presentable. You swing open the door and find Dimitri standing there with a saddle that looks really good-quality. Everything looks brand-spanking-new. There's a few braids in Dimitri's hair, as well as a couple of flowers that [you're guessing] Malon's weaved in.  
"You need help getting up?" she quips from behind you. You nod your head. Horses are all but extinct on Isle Delfino. You remember Cavaliere mentioning that there hadn't been any horses on the island for thousands of years, and, well, you'd never left the island before the whole fiasco. Malon stands by Dimitri's side and ushers you over.  
"The first thing you wanna do..." she begins, "is to stand by her side and hold her reins." You take your new horse's reins and hold them tightly. "That's good! Now...the _next _thing is gonna be a lil' bit tricky for ya'. Whatever foot's the furthest away from the horse, you've gotta put it in the stirrup." You do as she says. You don't understand how it's that hard, to be honest...  
"What next?" you inquire.  
"You've gotta shift your weight into the stirrup and then pull yourself up using the saddle." You struggle a little bit, but it isn't too hard. Already knowing the final step, you lift your other leg over the saddle, rest your foot in the stirrup and make yourself comfortable in the saddle. Malon beams at you.  
"Aw, you're a _natural, _[Y/N]!" she coos. You find yourself smiling at her encouraging words.  
"Thank you, Malon," you respond.  
"Do you want to ride in the paddock for a bit? Get a hang of it?" She points to the paddock, where Kylee and a red horse with white patches are jumping over hurdles. The young woman appears to be having the time of her life. The rest of the horses that Wu had bought are already outside of the paddock and in the care of Link and Mario.  
"We've gotta get going!" Mario shouts at Kylee. "Sensei Wu's getting mad, Kylee!"  
She mumbles a few things under her breath as she brings her horse to a slow walk. She heads towards the gate and ushers her horse outside.  
"Where's Lloyd and Ganondorf?" Corky asks as she flies out.  
"I dunno," you respond. "Lloyd said that Malon had made pancakes for breakfast, and they both left to-"  
"I didn't," Malon frowns at you. "I haven't made it yet."

Kylee gives Mario and Link a worried glance before jumping down off her horse and darting back towards the buildings. Something's up...you _know _it.  
"What appears to be the matter?" Wu asks as a rather notorious chicken follows him...  
_Fridge._  
"I'm just as confused as you, mate," Corky tells him as she floats next to your side.  
Somewhere in the distance, glass shatters.  
Lloyd flies out of a now broken window from the main house, smacking against the outer wall of the stable and landing on the ground.  
"Oh my Din!" Malon shrieks. "What's going on?!" Lloyd groans and begins to pinch out some of the little bits of glass from his clothed arms and legs.  
"Don't...try to reason...with that asshole," he grunts as Mario and Link rush over to his side and help him to stand up. Kylee comes storming out of the building a few moments later, dragging Ganondorf behind her. You're starting to piece together a picture of what's happened, but still, the thought of a woman shorter than you having the strength to drag an essential giant out of the house is somewhat perplexing.  
She hurls him down at the ground before resuming a pleasant facial expression and heading back to her horse.  
"What happened?" you ask her.  
"Just stay with Lloyd and me," she assures you. You frown at Ganondorf.  
"What did you do?" you demand.  
He shoots a glare at you before proceeding to mount his horse and gallop right out of the ranch.  
"Oh, you _asshole," _Kylee hisses as she and Lloyd proceed to chase after Ganondorf on their own horses.  
"Sorry about the window..." you apologise to Malon. She shakes her head.  
"Don't fret," she assures you, although you can tell she's annoyed now.  
"Thank you for everything," Mario tells her as politely as he can. She smiles, and the others make their way over to their horses. Link says something inaudible to Wu, and the old sensei nods; the other two heroes are riding off after their friends. Wu's the last remaining.  
"I shall pay your father a repair fee," he sighs.  
"We should be able to say it was another one of them Oni," she assures him. "I just hope that Princess Zelda can _do _something about it!"  
"We shall return to help you," he promises her. Fridge flaps his wings and flies up onto Wu's saddle. "Farewell, young Malon." He's starting to ride off.  
"Wait...you said I'd learn Spinjitzu!" she cries out after him.  
"You already have," he assures her.


	109. Chapter One Hundred and Eight || Pass. Only pass. No truth or dare. No smash. Just pass.

You, Corky and Wu are a fair distance behind the others. From what you can see, Lloyd and Kylee are still chasing after Ganondorf like there's no tomorrow.  
"What's even _up _with them?" you frown.  
"Do not worry yourself with the perils of their petty squabbles," Wu decides as he takes his reins in one hand and closes his eyes. "Perhaps we should meditate upon our current predicament instead...and the long, winding path that is ahead."  
"Like...everyone's _fighting?"_ Corky suggests.  
Wu sighs.  
"No. That our current world is in a state of discord and ruin."  
"What even happened to it?" you inquire. Wu's face falls even further at your question. You're getting the feeling that he's feeling guilty. There's something about his quiet tone...he's _never _this quiet.  
"I'm afraid that a lot has happened in your absence..." he murmurs. "It would be foolish of me to share the specific details so early on this journey." You're about to ask, but he adds on something else. "The Champions are all alive...but many cannot reach their Divine Beasts. Those who can...are empty shells of what they once were. And the Sages...they have lost sight of who they are." He turns his head to face you before bowing it down in shame. "It has been so long since the Overlord's return...that they are all beginning to lose sight of what's important." You nod your head tentatively. At least he's told you _something. _If it was _Sindaco _here...he would've been vague about it.  
"I understand," you whisper back. He reaches over to the saddle bag of his horse and proceeds to extract a much smaller bag from his midst. The familiar, woven satchel is in a navy blue, bright red and beige colour, with the Sheikah insignia inked onto the flap. He tosses it in your direction. It sails through the air, but before it can smack into Dimitri's side, you swipe it into your hands. "Where'd you get this?"  
Wu glances ahead towards the others.  
"Not a word of what has happened is to reach their ears," he warns you.  
You nod your head, intrigued by what he has to say.

"Several of us were able to escape the clutches of the temple in order to fight in the first of the wars over the first three years." Wu adjusts his conical hat. "I...was among those several people."  
"Sorry..." Corky whispers. "The _first _of the wars?" He bows his head down again.  
"Riju, Impa, Ronin and I were the first to awaken from an initial curse placed upon all of us," Wu continues to speak. "By the time we had awoken, Borg, Mara, Ultraviolet and Toadette were already absent...presumably because their fates were not tied to ours. They had not left without leaving behind a message."  
"A message?" you ponder. "Was it about the world's state?"  
_"Oh, _yes..." Wu shakes his head. "Borg had crafted a nifty little hologram that he predicted would activate upon the awakening of anyone inside the temple...and it was detonated to self-destruct after the message had been received by us."  
"What did it say?"  
"That they were going to venture out to the Island of Darkness...in an attempt to meet with the survivors from Ninjago...and the mysterious hero that had evacuated them. And they warned against following...for it was the one place out of jurisdiction from the cruel, unforgiving reign of Empress Harumi-"  
_"Empress _Harumi?" you frown. "But...I thought the _Overlord _was the one who wanted to take over."  
"As we speak...his soul is divided amongst his own champions," he tells you. "You will have to find the twelve who carry his soul and cure them of his corruption...his destruction...his _Malice."_  
"How bad was it out there?" Corky asks him.  
"If one didn't know any better...one would think they were within the Realm of Madness...or perhaps the Realm of Oni and Dragon. It...was _hell."_ Wu's even quieter; quieter to the point where you have to strain really hard to hear what he's mumbling. "The four of us enacted upon a plan to explore the world, seek out survivors and then return to the temple in wait for the rest of you. We'd first travelled to Evershade Valley...the place we had resurrected all who were deceased in order to act upon the prophecy in the first place. We spent a week seeking out a device to protect us from spectral forces...but I'm afraid Riju passed away protecting the rest of us from one of the Overlord's forces." You can't say a word. You...never thought you'd be hearing about someone younger than you...someone that you _knew..._being dead. You shut your eyes for a while; you don't want the waterworks to turn on. "That fateful night, the three of us knew that returning to the temple would only lead the Overlord to it...and put you in danger. Ronin suggested parting ways from us in order to seek out help...and that was the last we'd ever heard from him. Impa and I made our way to Hyrule in search of the Demon King Demise...in hopes that the one remaining Deity could hear our plea. And it was on this journey that the two of us took that satchel to a Great Fairy in Kakariko Village to become enchanted with a special blessing."  
"Wait...Demise?" Corky asks. She looks ahead towards Ganondorf. "Isn't he..."  
"Ganondorf exists in a physical form...but his spirit is separated from his own body. It is the soul of Demise that is attached to his mortal body. And...it is that soul in which the Hyrulean Power is derived from."  
"Did you find him?"  
"Demise only exists within the current age...the Era of the Oni Reign."  
"Yikes." Corky settles back inside your crown, but you're still intrigued.  
"If Demise is one of the Dark Deities...then wouldn't he have existed _since _the beginning of time?"  
"You are correct, yes." Wu watches the others closely. "I sense that we...at one point...may have to travel to this beginning of time in order to rescue Princess Peach."  
"You know..." you start quietly. "I've been wondering about how...there's some sort of rivalry between Demise and the Overlord. I mean...Ganondorf hates him...so wouldn't his soul, too?" Wu sighs.  
"I would not be so quick to presume that he is on our side, [Y/N]. Power...can _change _people. While the power of Demise still ran through his veins...Ganondorf was _nothing _but a cold-blooded and corrupt murderer who killed your friend. It was this absence of power...that brought the humane aspect of his being to light."  
"What are you trying to tell me?" you frown.  
"Hey!" Kylee shouts as she turns around from her spot about fifty metres ahead. "Do you guys mind catching up any time today?!"  
"We should go," Wu assures you. And with that, he jolts his reins, prompting his horse to begin galloping ahead.  
"Cryptic as fuck..." Corky comments as a cloud of dust is left in Wu's wake.

The skies are well-lit by the time that you and Wu finally catch up to everyone else. Birds circle through the air in a lazy fashion. There's a vile expression on Ganondorf's face...you want to ask what's wrong, but you feel that it's not the time to be doing so.  
"So," Lloyd asks his uncle, "how far off is Hyrule Castle Town?"  
"We shall reach it by midday," he assures him. "Patience..."  
"Where should we be looking for Misako, anyway?" Kylee asks.  
"Are there any places you've seen her?" Mario adds on. Wu nods his head.  
"Ah, yes. Once."  
"Once?" Link tilts his head to the side. "But...haven't you been here for a year?"  
"By the time I had arrived in this place," Wu explains, "the Hero of Twilight had already slain Ganondorf." The aforementioned rolls his eyes with the utmost contempt.  
"Oh," he mutters under his breath, "how I _despise _the little shit!"  
"Yo, _cool _it," Kylee warns him. "Link's _literally _his descendant!"  
He scoffs before riding ahead.  
"Dick-head!" she shouts after him. She cranks her head ninety degrees to the right in order to catch the rest of you in her peripheral vision. "Sorry, go on."  
"Misako and Midna, I sense, were here before...and as a result of my sister-in-law's affinity for history...she had witnessed this battle firsthand."  
"Wait...wouldn't Ganondorf remember, then?" Corky asks.  
"I do not know." Wu takes his infamous teapot from his bag before pouring himself a cup of tea. "All I know is that Misako has done something in order to win the Princess Zelda of this era's favour...and now, she is working very closely with her."  
"Woah..._really?!" _Lloyd tilts his head. "Wouldn't that be..._I _dunno...messing up the current events?"  
"We shall find out," he decides. And with that, the rest of you ride forth towards a narrow pass leading towards another field. It's this field, clustered with a few trees, that houses a sign of civilisation...an enormous city isolated with a moat surrounding it. There's a grand entrance to what you presume is Hyrule Castle Town, complete with several sculptures and relics depicting the Triforce in strong, grey stone.  
"I hope they don't think I'm some sort of alien," Kylee admits.  
"Well, you _do _have anime hair-"  
_"Pfft." _Mario points ahead at a large, wooden structure with a few people standing outside it. There's a great deal of hay strewn about, and you can see a few horse heads popping out from inside.  
"Is that a stable?" he asks the rest of you. You can see a couple of the people struggling to wrangle Galloughs into the stable.  
"Looks like it," Corky agrees as you jump down from Dimitri and begin to guide her towards the stable. "I hope he doesn't try and _eat _the other horses."  
Lloyd, Kylee and Mario all try to hide laughter from the rest of you.


	110. Chapter One Hundred and Nine || The Town of Hyrule Castle (did y'all know it's a town???)

While the others opt to sort out the fee for boarding the horses in the stable, you make your way up the stone stairs and start to walk over to where Ganondorf's standing by a flat, wooden bridge that goes over the moat of crystal-clear water. He's staring ahead in silence...not moving one bit. It's like he's in a trance...like he's trying to remember something. You reach out for his arm.  
"Hey...are you okay?"  
Slowly but surely, he turns his head down to face you. There's a strange look in his eyes...one of hesitance and anxiety. He closes them, almost like he's starting to take notice of your awareness of his fear.  
"Yes, sweetheart. It...has been a while since I have come to face my past."  
"Do...you think my mother's alright?"  
"I hope so. [M/N]...she always enjoyed travelling beyond the boundaries of her kingdom. Always wished to help out where she could. She...she believed you had the gift of precognition. She told me of your dreams...the ones that began to recur from the age of seven?"  
"Yeah..._that _dream."  
"I wonder if the dream's events have already occurred...or if they are yet to come."  
"Am I interrupting something?" Lloyd asks from behind the two of you. You spin around on your heel at his voice.

"He's a bit nervous," you decide. Ganondorf glowers at you. "What? Don't play dumb with _me."_  
"You know...I'm starting to have a bad feeling about all of this," Lloyd admits to you as he clasps his hands together. "What if...what if we're trapped here?"  
"We'll find a way out," you promise him with a smile. He smiles back...but then it falls.  
"I...just hope my parents are alright. And my team." He rustles his blonde hair around a bit in order to shake some dust out of it. "I don't know _what _I'd do if they were all dead." He shakes his head. "I...don't like what I do. There's a lot of death in the job. People think being...a _hero _is the greatest feeling...but it's _shit." _Lloyd covers his hand over his mouth and muffles out a sorry; his uncle is standing behind the three of you.  
"Nobody ever claimed that the work of a true hero was easy," Wu advises the three of you. "All of you have dealt with death's blow...whether it be the demise of your enemies...the passing of your friends...or your own death itself. It will come to all; it does not wait for those who spend their lifes running from its grasp. I would not focus on the prospect of death, my nephew. Instead, consider the life that lays before you...and the people and places in it that make it worthwhile." Lloyd thinks for a moment.  
"I...I'm thankful you guys have helped out with Ninjago's problems," he admits to you and Ganondorf. "I mean...most people just rely on me and _my _team to do the heroics. That Molduga in the Sea of Sand? That...was the _first _time anyone from beyond Ninjago Island hasever helped us."  
"And I would like to commend you for your own efforts within the Gerudo Desert," Ganondorf responds. He crouches down to Lloyd's height and places a hand on his shoulder. "Wherever Garmadon may be in time and space...I am most certain he would be proud of your valiance. And...I dare say...your perserverance is to be _envied." _Lloyd can't help but to smile at his words. He's trying to fight back tears. Ganondorf doesn't say a single word more.  
"I...I'm sorry I fought with you back at the ranch," he whispers. "I shouldn't have said those things."  
"And I should not have made any remarks either," he agrees. Lloyd's eyes are unusually bright as they begin to water. "Perhaps it would be good of us to find somewhere to consider a plan for the rest of the day."  
"Yes," Wu agrees as the other three walk up the steps and towards you. "That would be an excellent idea."  
"What's an excellent idea?" Kylee ponders.  
"Are you familiar with Telma's Bar, Wu?" Ganondorf asks him while ignoring her. She crosses her arms over her chest and wrinkles her nose.  
_"Fuckin' jackass..." _she murmurs.  
"Ah, yes." Wu begins to stroke his bears as he sets one end of his staff against the ground. "I have been working closely with Telma for little over half a year now. She will be _more _than helpful to our cause. And...perhaps it is one of her more _frequent _patrons who will care to divulge a recent series of events that has sparked concern within the Hyrulean community."  
"Concern?" Corky frowns. "Why would the people have reason to be _concerned?"_  
"Come and see for yourselves," he assures her, beginning to walk forth towards the front gates of Hyrule Castle Town. His footsteps creak across the wooden planks of the bridge.  
The rest of you wordlessly follow behind him.

Upon entering Hyrule Castle Town, you can't help but wonder if the people who designed the place thought grey was in this year. Grey brick...grey brick _everywhere. _It looks like a modernist's dream come _true _here. Yet...you can see several pops of colour in amongst this unusually concrete jungle. Signs and posters. The blue water of a fountain. The outfits of the people who walk the streets. Several flowers and shrubs growing in pots and garden beds. A couple of trees, their vivid leaves reaching skyward, planted to the east.  
You all remain standing in the town square...or circle, depending on how technical you wish to get.  
"What's _that?" _Mario murmurs as he points up towards Hyrule Castle. It's a grand-looking, white-bricked castle with sapphire tiles forming the rooves of the place. It makes Delfino Castle look _awfully _tiny in comparison. But it's not the castle itself that Mario's referring to...  
...it's what's _above _it.  
A rather heavy, solid cloud hangs over the summit of the actual castle itself. There's an orange-red glow from within the deep grey thundercloud. The skies also appear to be taking on more of an overcast appearance. You're getting chilly just _thinking _about this weather.  
"What in Din's name...?" you can hear Ganondorf murmuring from behind you. "I...don't remember resurrecting _this _early on-"  
"Demise?" Link suggests to Wu. He shakes his head at both of their suggestions.  
"Ever since it materialised about a month prior to your arrival," he explains to all of you, "Princess Zelda has been absent from the public."  
"Wait...is this a _different _Zelda?" Lloyd queries. Wu nods his head.  
"The Zelda in this era is the ancestor of the Zelda we all know today...I mean, in the present." Wu glances up at the sky. "I am unsure of how it wound up in this place...but I _do _know that it is not of this era."  
"Why?" Kylee asks.  
"...because I have seen the face of a woman from Ninjago's final peril preceeding the events of Princess [Y/N]'s prophecy unfolding." Lloyd gulps.  
"Wait...are _you _telling me-" He turns to the sky and cusses. "We almost lost _Zane _because of her! Please..._please _don't tell me she has the Scroll of-"  
"Do not worry, Lloyd," Wu assures him. "I sense that Harumi is summoning villains from the current age's Twilight Realm and casting them into the Sunshine Realm of this era. However...I doubt that Aspheera has come alone."  
"Aspheera?" Mario and Link ponder.  
"Is she an Oni?" Kylee asks.  
"Even worse...a _Serpentine."_

You all make your way down a route that Wu and Ganondorf lead, listening in on the tale of a human-serpent sorceress from Ninjago's Era of Tranquility who'd been awoken by Lloyd and his friends, and had taken a certain Fire Ninja's elements along the way. Wu's the one telling most of the story, although Lloyd adds in bits and bobs, too. You're trying to pay attention, but that cloud is giving you the heebie-jeebies. It's not like clouds are sentient...are they?  
You wrap your arms around your chest and proceed to walk forwards.  
"I say after we find Misako," Kylee decides, "we make a pit stop at this Ordon Village and find those little shits who stole [Y/N]'s ass-kicking uniform."  
"What about Midna?" Lloyd argues. "She's more important than some gi!" Wu turns towards a series of stairs descending into an alleyway before proceeding to head down. "Sensei...we're going to go and find her, right?"  
"I'm not sure yet. Misako is closer."  
Lloyd clenches his fists and shakes his head in anger at the two. Mario follows, with Link and Kylee close behind.  
"This is gonna be a _long _day..." Corky sighs, flying out of your circlet.  
"The sooner we can find the two..." Ganondorf tells her, "the sooner we may escape." He points towards the alleyway. "Telma's is off to the right."  
"What are you waiting for?" you ask him.  
"You."  
The two of you make your way down the steps (Corky close behind) to find that the others are already inside. You can't help but get the feeling that this Telma's Bar is the most secluded place in the world. You know that if you were on your own, you'd definitely miss it at least twice. You turn to your right, and there's a little external hallway leading towards a wooden door. To the side, a sign with Hylian print is hammered onto the wall, with different, hand-drawn pictures of meals and drinks surrounding it. Ganondorf holds the door open for you, and the moment you step inside, you come to realise that this place is much warmer and lively than the rest of Hyrule Castle Town.


	111. Chapter One Hundred and Ten || 𝙗 𝙖 𝙧

Telma's Bar is a place secluded away from the rest of the town. Most of the smaller tables are occupied by a few people who swig from mugs of freshly brewed beer or glasses of wine. You can spot a figure cloaked in black standing by the corner with a jug of water in their hands. The hood is draped over their face in such a way that you can't really see their face, but from the shape of the shoulders, you're presuming it's a woman. Wu, Lloyd and Link stand in front of a counter as they talk to a cheery woman with a rather modern outfit consisting of a leather jacket, a lemon yellow corset with frills at the top of the bra section, a black skirt and a purple apron with multiple patterns embroided in blues, yellows and oranges. She's busy wiping a glass dry with an old but clean cloth as she chatters to them in the same accent as Lloyd. A chimney-place fire is being tended to by a man who appears to be in his early elderlies; he's much younger than Wu but still quite older than Ganondorf. He's dressed in what appears to be some sort of medieval firefighter's outfit. It's yellow, for the most part, and the materials appear to be made of fire resistant fabric. He glances up at the three of you and blinks for a moment.  
"So Wu brought you here, I presume?" he asks. His voice is quite friendly, but you're getting the sense that this man is very educated. He stands up, dusts his gloved hands and holds out his hand. "Auru."  
"[Y/N]," you respond in a polite voice as you shake it.  
"What brings you here on this fine, mid-autumn day?" he queries as he ushers you over to a large table. Mario and Kylee are sitting around it as they chat to a rather thin and short man with strawberry-blonde hair and a round pair of glasses. He seems as friendly as the older man.  
"We're here to find a couple of friends of ours," you explain to him. "They went missing, and we thought we'd come here to find them."  
"Ah...I see." He takes a seat next to the younger man. "Shad, do you have a lead on that strange cloud?" He glances up at him and pushes his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.  
"I've been consulting the Ancient Sky Book...but I'm afraid there's nothing on the matter, Auru." He spots you standing behind Auru, gestures to the free seats and then continues to speak. "The Ooocoo are a peaceful lot. I doubt they would wish to defy the will of the Goddesses by crafting a sign of _malice _in the air-"  
"Why didn't you _say _so, you old coot?!" the woman behind the counter exclaims.

You all look over in the barmaid's direction. She's busy ushering all of the other patrons of the bar out, save for the hooded figure. She rushes over towards the door and securely locks it with a padlock before pocketing the key. "Queen Zelda's in danger again? What is it _this _time?" She lowers her voice down a notch. "I hope it's not that bloody _Gerudo _again..." Kylee hides a smile as the woman, oblivious to Ganondorf's presence, storms back over to the counter. "Auru! Shad! You're the only members of the Resistance present today."  
"Were the others not coming, Telma?" Shad inquires, staring at her over the top of his glasses.  
"Ashai's off at Snowpeak Mountain, and Rusl's back in Ordon Village with Link and Ilia's little one!" She shakes her head before frowning at Wu. "Oh...ever since _you _showed up, Wu, there's been _nothing _but trouble!"  
"That is only a matter of what one _perceives _as trouble, Telma." Wu chuckles to himself before taking a seat. Telma reaches above the shelf behind her and takes a map from the top, walking out from behind the bar and slamming the map down onto the table. Shad flinches at her force.  
"Uh-oh..." you whisper. Telma's face softens at your voice.  
"I'm sorry I'm being bitter, hon," she assures you in a kind, pleasant voice. "Are you from the future as well?" You slowly nod your head. "Ah...I see. I was _just _about to ask-"  
She spots Ganondorf in the corner of her eye, and the frown is _right _back on her face.

_"I thought Link **dealt **with you!" _she snaps, crossing her arms over her chest. _"Get_ out of my bar!"  
"Yo, he's with us," Kylee says in a quiet voice, but Telma doesn't hear her.  
"Oh, the boy _dealt _with me, alright..." Ganondorf sneers back at her. "The bastard _impaled _me!"  
_"So _he should have! It'll teach you for pestering Hyrule's queen!"  
"Telma," Wu tells her. "The evil that plagued his body is absent. You have no reason to fear." Reluctantly, she takes a seat before raising her voice.  
"Do you permit the presence of this man?" she asks of the hooded figure.  
"I shall allow it," a voice you recognise almost instantly agrees. The figure takes off her hood, and the woman who'd given a perfect rendition of Zelda's voice stares back at the three of you. Her hair is much darker though, and she appears to be more mature, with smaller eyes and a softer face.  
"Princess...Zelda?" Link asks quietly.  
_"Queen _Zelda, hon," Telma assures the Hylian knight with a smile. "She was coronated just last week!"  
"Queen Zelda," Mario asks the Hylian woman staring at the rest of you with concern. "What is that cloud above your castle?"  
"So you have noticed them?"  
"Sorry..." Kylee asks, "but who _are _you referring to?"  
"There are three..._two _women up there in that cloud," this new Zelda admits. "A serpent woman who calls herself Aspheera...and one of the most notorious Gerudo queens from the days before the Era of Time."  
_"I _didn't know Nabooru was here," Lloyd says a little loudly.  
"She's not talking about my sister, boy," Ganondorf mutters. "She's talking about my _mother."_  
Someone drops their glass on the floor; upon a brief inspection, it's Kylee who's done so.  
"Oh, _don't _over-exaggerate, Kylee..." Corky frowns. But Kylee hasn't heard a word of Lloyd and Ganondorf's exchange.  
She's too busy staring at a rather short girl standing next to the Queen of Hyrule, her jaw dropped right to the floor.

The girl's got chocolate brown hair swept back in a bun, with a few caramel streaks popping out. Her hazel eyes, framed behind mottled cat-eye glasses, dart all over the place. She's whiter than a plane that's just landed and is filled with applauding passengers. Both Kylee and Corky race over to this girl, who's staring at them with wide eyes.  
"It's me..._Kylee!" _the former assures her with a wide grin. She holds up her arm. "You _made _this for me...remember?!"  
"I...I have _no _idea who you two are," she murmurs in Corky's accent.  
The two stare at her as if she's gone insane.  
Kylee proceeds to pace up and down the room. She's holding her arms tightly around her chest as she talks. "I can't believe this," she murmurs to herself. Shad and Auru glance to Telma, who shrugs her shoulders. "I _cannot _believe this. Can _you _believe this? Because _I _can't believe this."  
"What are you even _on _about?" Lloyd asks with a frown. "Didn't your _sister _have amnesia, too?"  
"Tessa's the one who had the idea to send us here in the _first _place," she mumbles, more to herself than the Green Ninja. "Tessa's the massive _fangirl _in the group. She's always going off like some broken record about how much she _loves _the fandoms she's in.She's absolutely nuts. She writes _fanfictions _about Ninjago, and about Zelda, and about Mario, too. And I _refuse _to believe that she's the very woman I know who spends her days fantasizing over freaking _Ganondorf _from Zelda." She shakes her head, unbenownst to everyone's stares. "No. No. That girl is _not _Tessa."  
"Poor Tess..." Corky murmurs as this girl, who's dressed in a pink blouse and a pair of black jeans, starts to hide behind Zelda in fear at Kylee's words. "She must be amnesiac like Billie..."  
"She _what?" _Ganondorf frowns. He crosses his arms at the sight of Kylee and Corky's friend. "I'd rather listen to another one of Urbosa's five-hour rants on why I'm a _terrible _king-"  
"Maybe she's in shock," Kylee decides. "She's slow. _Any _minute now..." Corky thinks for a second before flying towards Tessa.  
"C'mon..." the Bonneter whispers to the human. "Tess...I _know _you're in there somewhere." The girl shakes her head in fear, and then Corky cups her hands together, leaning into her ear. _"Skybound was better than Day of the Departed."  
_The girl furrows her eyes _right _down to the size of slits.  
"Youtake that _back,_ you cock-juggling thunder _cunt!"_  
With Corky screaming and flailing her arms about as this girl chases after her, Kylee breathes a sigh of relief at Tessa's vulgar language. Everyone else has a varied range of emotions as to what she's just said, including but not limited to shock, disapproval, contempt, confusion and upset.  
"I pray I never hear that word again," Wu murmurs to Lloyd.  
"Let's just get on with this before I drive a schimitar through my _neck," _Ganondorf mumbles to himself as he holds his head in his hands and sighs.


	112. Chapter One Hundred and Eleven || ｅｖｅｒｙｂｏｄｙ　ｗａｎｔｓ　ｔｏ　ｒｕｌｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｏｒｌｄ　ざゎヱプバ応

Telma's back behind the counter and whistling to herself while she prepares various cuts of meat for pan-frying. While Kylee and her friends are having a cheery reunion of sorts with obscure, inside jokes, the rest of you are sitting around the table and talking amongst yourselves.  
"What brings you outside the castle?" Auru asks of Zelda in a careful tone. She removes her cloak, neatly folds it up and proceeds to take Kylee's seat. She's dressed in a beautiful, pink and white dress with golden armour around her shoulders and wrists. A crown...the crown you'd seen the Zelda you know wear...is resting upon her head. She's got two thin, dark blonde braids trailing down in front of her otherwise neat, untied style.  
"I'm afraid that as we speak," she admits in a sullen tone, "the Sorceress Sisters have seized the throne. The..._serpent _woman has Lady Garmadon and Princess Midna under her spell. However...I am unsure of why they hesitate to launch an attack." Lloyd begins to scowl and rise from his seat, but Wu places a hand over his chest.  
"You _know _what Aspheera is capable of." The elderly Ninjagian sighs as he glances towards the centre of the table. "I...do not wish to bring anyone else any _further _harm."  
"But she's got my _mom!" _he shouts. He pushes back his chair in an attempt to escape from his uncle's reach. "Ganondorf, let's go."  
"Who said I was going?" Ganondorf smirks. You rise from your chair.  
"I'll go with you," you declare. His eyes widen to the size of saucers; Lloyd's the one smirking now.  
"Then let me use my power to take you to the summit of the castle," Zelda offers. Auru's about to protest, but she gives him a stern glance.  
"I shall go, too," Ganondorf assures her.  
"Thought you didn't _want _to go," Lloyd says with a smile hidden behind his poker face.  
"Don't _test _my patience, boy-"  
The world begins to glow a soft shade of light yellow until the only ones you can see are Lloyd, Ganondorf and the Twilight Era's Princess Zelda. You shut your eyes for a moment, and upon opening them again, you find yourself on the uppermost balcony of the central tower in Hyrule Castle.

A heavy coat of rain thunders upon your shoulders as you glance back out towards the rest of Hyrule Castle Town. It's strange...how small it is. You can barely see anything in this weather. What little you can see of the stone town is covered by a thick mist of rain.  
"You really wanted to go without Link?" Lloyd chuckles nervously as he lowers his hood over his face.  
"Is that who the boy in blue was?" Zelda ponders. You can't help but feel that this Zelda's much less friendly than her descendant. "Why...I couldn't help but notice those arm wraps upon the young knight's arms. They...look an awful lot like the pattern on your scarf, Ganondorf. Does he have any association with you?"  
"He and his sister Aryll...are my two youngest-"  
_"There's a rumour that I won't find you," _scream-sings the voice of a woman that suspiciously sounds like Cruella De Vil from _101 Dalmations_ if she had been eating gravel for every meal over the past month, _"holding hands while the world comes tumbling down!" _The studio instrumental of _Everybody Wants To Rule The World _can be faintly heard playing in the background, making you wonder who in the crispy, Kentucky-fried fuck has brought a Bluetooth speaker to medieval Hyrule to blast out retro music for a karaoke session.  
"Is this the Serpentine woman Wu speaks of?" Ganondorf frowns at Lloyd.  
_"Aspheera."_  
"I'm sure that we will be able to deal with them promptly with you by our side," Zelda assures Ganondorf.  
"I'm _honoured."_  
"Let's kick some snake tail," Lloyd decides, rushing up the stairs as fast as he can.  
"Lloyd!" you shout. _"Wait!" _Lloyd doesn't stop running until he's reached the top of the stairs.  
"What _is _it, boy?" Ganondorf hisses at him. Lloyd, with _very _wide eyes, glances down at Ganondorf before looking back at the throne room. He starts to point at both, shaking his head in disbelief.  
_"No..." _he murmurs. "[Y/N]...you'd better take a look at this." You start to walk up the steps, wondering what's in there that's given Lloyd a reason to be surprised, and it's when you're standing next to the Green Ninja that you see what's wrong. Sitting on the throne at the end of the room is none other than Ganondorf.  
But...he's also standing at the bottom of the stairs.

The one on the throne is at the age he'd been when you'd first met him. The sinister smirk you're accustomed to by now is plastered across his face as he rests his chin against his hand.  
The one next to you is perhaps a decade or so younger. He's still walking up, wondering why you _and _Lloyd are so shocked.  
You don't even take notice of the others in the room.  
"Holy shit..." you whisper. You turn to Zelda. "May you please find the others and bring them here?" She nods her head before disappearing in a haze of smoke, leaving the three of you to walk into the throne room.  
You're getting a bad feeling from the man on the throne.  
"What _is _it?" Ganondorf demands. "And why are you two _gawking _at me like that?"  
"I...didn't know you survived the fight," Lloyd whispers as he finally reaches the two of you.  
His own eyes widen at the very sight of the room.

As you walk in, you notice that Misako's suspended in the air, about ten metres above the Twilight Era Ganondorf. She's dressed in a khaki kimono with a green belt around it, and her hair is tied back into a low bun. There's a strange, golden energy surrounding her. Midna, in her Twili form, is standing as straight as a soldier by the imposter's left. Her eyes appear to be glowing and swirling with different shades of red...in an almost hypnotic manner. Next to her is a Gerudo woman with white hair in twin pigtails, save for a red and blue ombré look that you haven't seen in a good olympaid. She's dressed in a very similar outfit to Nabooru, with the exception that the entire thing is gold. In her hands are two broomsticks, alternating with a fiery or icy tail.  
And finally, the star of the show is a rather deranged Serpentine woman who's slithering around the centre of the room as she belts out the lyric of the eighties pop song.  
Her sapphire scales glitter in what little light there is. She's got the same garnet red eyes as Midna (who doesn't look like she's getting out of her trance anytime soon). She's wearing a light beige toga with a golden belt and matching shoulder pauldrons. You can't believe that you're seeing this all happening...  
"What's with the circus?" Lloyd sneers ahead. The Serpentine jolts at his voice before narrowing her eyes at him.  
"Lloyd _Garmadon..._how it's been so long-"  
"Stand down, Aspheera."  
The Serpentine bows her head down towards the man on the throne before returning to stand by the other Gerudo's side.  
"How in Din's name are you alive?" your Ganondorf hisses at him.  
"You tell _me," _he responds, standing up and beginning to take slow steps down towards him. "You and I...are the same." He draws a glowing, white blade from a sheath. "My memories are yours..." You draw out the Sword of Sols and step in front of the Ganondorf from the present, aiming it at the past Ganondorf. The latter smirks. "So the Overlord and [M/N] have produced a child in the distant future? You're _ten _thousand years too late..."  
"Go and burn in _hell,"_ you snarl in his direction.  
"You dare to take arms against the King of Thieves?" he sneers at you. "Then _let _us fight..._let _me show you what the power of a _real _god is!" The present Ganondorf leans into your ear.  
"Sweetheart, don't be too-"  
But the smirk on his past counterpart's face is enough to make your blood boil.  
"Oh, bring it _on_, you asshole!"  
And with that, you charge forwards.

With every blow he attempts to deal, you meet him with a block of equal proportions. He attempts to strike your side, but you parry him away with another block.  
"Your fighting is weak."  
You attempt to stab him, but he just jumps out of the way.  
"You didn't think you were fighting against the _Overlord, _did you?"  
"What do you _mean?"_  
With a swift kick to your stomach, you're sent flying back into a pillar. A sharp pain fills your back, and upon smacking against the ground, your face joins the party. You stand up, and almost immediately, a heavy ache stings in your abdomen. You clutch one hand around your stomach and the other around the Sword of Sols as he starts walking over to you. There's a terrifying gaze in his golden eyes.  
_"Get up!" _Lloyd screams.  
The Ganondorf who's just attacked you crouches down by your side and places a hand beneath your chin before tilting your head up towards him.  
"Princess [Y/N]...your notority transcends time itself." He's starting to squeeze your jaw in his hand, and it feels like it's getting crushed. "It's always the same, pitiful tale. Entering the midst of an era that does not belong to you...and suffering an even greater curse with every moment you spend with that mortal fool who carries my body with shame."  
"You...leave...him..._out _of this." He leans in towards your ear, and you can't help but to shudder.  
"He will learn soon enough of where he has come from," he whispers. "And he will accept it." You try to turn towards the others, but you're terrified that the force of his grip could snap your neck if you're not careful enough. "You are nothing but a fool if you assume a petty infatuation for him will sever the ties between the Oni and the Gerudo in that man for good."  
"No _wonder _my father hates you," you decide.  
He picks you up and then slams your face back against the ground. Your entire head stings upon impact. You gingerly lift it back up. You can feel one of your nostrils running, so you press a hand against your nose. Crimson blood starts to run down your wrist and drip down from your elbow onto the ground.  
"Do you wish to test my patience once more?" he murmurs in your ear. You try to shake your head, but it hurts so much. "Why don't you answer me?"  
You never thought he was capable of such things.  
"I'm...not going to fight you any more..."  
"You _pitiful _fool...you do not deserve the priviledge of wielding the Sword of Sols-"  
A pair of tan work boots stomp on his head, causing him to let go of you. He collapses onto the floor, and the person who jumped on his head lands right by his side. You struggle to stand up. Whatever parts of your body don't hurt...just don't seem to have any strength at all.  
"Mother of _Mambo..." _the Serpentine woman whispers. The music comes to a stop shortly afterwards.  
Mario and Link help you stand up before supporting you.  
Your head's spinning around in circles. You don't know what had happened. All you know is that it wasn't Ganondorf who'd attacked you...  
_It was Demise._  
More and more people are beginning to rush over to your side. You can see the Serpentine vanishing from the world, with Midna following suit. You try to stop them...you try to keep a grip on reality...but you can't even speak...because you're...so..._tired...  
"Mario...take her satchel and search for a 1-up mushroom..." _you can hear someone instructing him. The voices are becoming more muffled, and they're starting to fade away, just like your vision.  
_"I'm sorry, sweetheart."_


	113. Chapter One Hundred and Twelve || Lucid Dreaming

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

_You glance around the world in which you stand in now. An endless stretch of a pitch black sky is all you're faced with. Within this sky lies billions of glittering stars...stars that warm your soul and give you vitality. The soft blues, purples and pinks of magnificent nebulae are drifting throughout this strange void in which you float. All you can hear is the 'thump, thump' of your own heartbeat. To say you're feeling cold is an understatement. Your skin...it's frozen. Your eyes struggle to close. Your entire body is stiff, and it's notoriously hard to move it._  
The face of a familiar Light Deity greets you in a strange contrast to the spectacular void.  
"Princess [Y/N]..." Rosalina whispers. "I bring you to my domain in your hour of need."  
"What...happened? Did I die?"  
"You have not died yet...but if you do not recover, then you will soon." She begins to step on a seemingly invisible path towards you. There's a hesitation in her movements...almost like she doesn't believe she should be doing what she's doing now. "I am afraid for the time being, I cannot allow you to awaken yet. You are still recovering from the severe injuries inflicted upon you."  
"But...what about the mission?" you whisper. "What am I going to do if I can't find Misako and Midna?" Rosalina glances behind her and nods her head.  
Another woman steps forth.  


_The woman who joins Rosalina's side has a soft, blue shawl draped over her body. Thin, blonde wisps of hair float out from underneath the hood. Her face is soft and calming. The gentle, green eyes she possesses offer you solace._  
"I...am the goddess Hylia."  
You can feel your body floating forth towards the two women. A slight pain fills your chest...but you aren't sure why.  
"The one you call Corky..." Hylia starts in her gentle voice, "is envigorated by great courage and determination to protect you throughout your journey. It is time that you meet the maiden who will offer you great wisdom. This maiden...shall reside within the confinements of your sword. Her name is...Fi."  
"She will not be readily available to you upon your awakening," Rosalina decides. "It is fate that the two of you shall meet upon discovering the sacred maiden of Ninjago...the one who shifts the tides with great power."  
"Misako?" you ask.  
"I will leave that for you to figure out." Rosalina turns back towards the skies. "Before we part our separate ways...I wish to bring you a warning...a warning from the not-too-distant future."  
"A warning?"  
You close your eyes, and when you open them again, you find yourself standing in Delfino Plaza once more.  


_The skies are coated in a blood red film. The clouds are as black as night. And it's boiling hot, like the deepest pits of hell.   
"[Y/N]!"  
Lloyd's beginning to run towards you, his arm outstretched as a shower of sparks rains down behind him. There's a desperate look in his eyes...like he's just seen someone die.  
"Run!"  
You can only watch in horror as the white stone of the Shine Sprite Gate begins to crumble and cloud the water beneath it. The Shine Sprites are fleeing from it...fleeing towards you.  
And standing beneath the column is your own mother, not moving even a single inch as the Shine Sprite Gate crumbles over her body.  
"Your island is losing its light," Rosalina tells you solemnly. You glance around, but you can't see her at all. "It is up to you to seek the Triforce and make your way to Isle Delfino in order to quell the darkness."  
"The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and the King of the Underworld, while in Isle Delfino already, are no longer within the present...or even this time. I sense they remain in the earliest of days...the Era of Beginnings."  
"It would be wise of you to travel instead to the Era of the Reboot preceeding your journey back home, where the Princess of Hyrule remains trapped in the time of New Ninjago City along with the Koopa King. Once you have located these four...then the path to the present shall open."  
"Please, [Y/N]..." Hylia murmurs. She materialises and begins to step before you. She holds out her hands and takes yours. "The journey back to your home doesn't mean that the great destiny will be over. Your father is still at large, and he seeks to employ the aid of as many wicked-hearted monsters as he can. Do not allow a minor victory to cloud your judgment. I beg of you...please be careful."  
"I...have a question," you tell them quietly.  
"Yes?" Rosalina asks.  
__"Why...why did he attack me?"_  
"Because...in this time...he has not met you yet. Now...go back to the Sunshine Realm...and please stay safe."


	114. Chapter One Hundred and Thirteen || hmm yes the floor is made of floor (part ???)

**Time: ???, Era of Twilight  
Location: ???, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You hear many things upon finally awakening from your slumber. The gentle whistle of the wind...a heavy snore from Mario...a few murmurs between Corky and Wu.  
You open your eyes.  
You're met with the ceiling of the throne room in the Hyrule Castle Tower again.  
As you sit up, you notice that you're still aching all over. A thin blanket covers your body. You appear to be sitting on a mattress of sorts. You glance around the throne room again, just to make sure you're really here. Corky and Wu are respectively floating and sitting by your side, the latter brewing a pot of tea. Mario's sound asleep on a mattress not too far away from yours. Princess Zelda is sitting on the throne, nodding her head every so often as the real Ganondorf speaks with her. Lloyd's crouched down on the stairs near the throne next to his mother as she begins to wake up. As for Link, Kylee and her friend, they're all standing around the imposter and the Gerudo woman, each wielding a weapon to guard against them.  
"How _dare _you imprison us like we are criminals?!" the woman roars at the three.  
"Uh..." Kylee's friend whispers, "I _hate _to break it to you...but treachery is _kind _of illegal. Sorry about that."  
"Lie down, [Y/N]. You're still recovering."  
Lloyd makes his way over to you. You try to stand up, but a heavy pain tears through your back. You grit your teeth. Your eyes are starting to water. Reluctantly...you lie back down.  
The Green Ninja watches you with concern.

"[Y/N]..." he starts. "You need to lie down."  
"Why...is it hurting so much?" He tucks the blanket back over your body.  
"You just got into a fight. You need to recover."  
"Still offering her pity, boy?" the imposter scoffs. You shoot a glare at him.  
"Shut your face," Corky hisses at him from where she's floating next to Wu. Lloyd crouches down next to you and places the back of his hand on your forehead.  
"You're..._really _cold, [Y/N]."  
"What's _wrong _with me?" you whisper. Fresh tears well in your eyes. There's an empty pit in your stomach.  
"It isn't your fault."  
_"No, _Lloyd. _I'm _the one who went to fight him. It...was only self-defense."  
"He was the one who suggested it..." Corky whispers. "What that man did to you was _not _self-defense."  
"No...he wouldn't do that to me. It's...that Oni Warlord. It's...not him..." Lloyd, without a word, throws his arms around you and starts to cry. He's being awfully gentle, yet you can still feel a deep pain where there's any pressure against your skin. His tears begin to slightly dampen your sleeves.  
_Why does he care so much?_  
"Lloyd..."  
"[Y/N]...I can't see you get hurt like this any more. You're...you're not immortal."  
"Lloyd, Ganondorf and Demise aren't the same-"  
"That Oni piece of _shit _still hurt you."  
"Lloyd..." Wu advises calmly. "Perhaps you need a few moments to calm down."  
He stops and nods his head before getting up. He brushes off the dust from his gi and starts to walk towards the balcony. There's something in his hastiness that's giving you a nervous feeling.  
"Why do you care so much, Lloyd?" you barely murmur to him.  
He pauses and turns back around, his head bowed down in shame.  
"Because I...I...I'm in love."  
"In love with who?" you ask, getting the feeling that you already know the answer. He gulps and shakes his head. Tears are beginning to run down his cheeks, and they well at the bottom of his chin. The real Ganondorf is walking over to you. Lloyd's frozen to the spot. He can only shake his head as he stops by his side.  
"What's the matter, boy?" he asks of Lloyd.  
"I..." He uses the collar of his gi to wipe his tears. His eyes are red from crying so much. "Uh...I'm sorry I'm so upset...I guess...that fight just sparked some old memories for me."  
"Why did you say-" you begin.  
"I _really _have to confess something to the two of you...to _all _of you." Lloyd closes his eyes.  
"What is it?" you whisper.  
"[Y/N]...Ganondorf..." He takes in a deep breath and holds it for a moment.  
"What?"  
"I...I'm in love. With _both _of you."  
The two of you are in shock, to say the least.  
Lloyd's beginning to cry again as he sees your faces. He buries his face into his hands.  
"I'm _sorry!"_  
"Lloyd..." Wu begins, his voice full of sympathy for the ninja.  
But he runs away, unable to hide his tears from the rest of you.

Misako stands up and begins to walk over to the rest of you. There's a nervous look in her eyes..._something's _troubling her mind.  
"Why did Lloyd run away?" she asks Ganondorf quietly. "Did...he say anything to upset you?"  
"No," he responds, keeping an eye on Lloyd, who's now standing on the balcony. "He needs some time to himself." She nods her head.  
"Lloyd is coming to terms with some emotions he has been having lately," Wu adds on. "Perhaps we could _all _learn from today's events."  
You're still in shock and disbelief.  
"What emotions, Wu?"  
Wu lets out a sigh.  
"I think Lloyd should tell you himself."  
"Wu...you _know _he hides things from us. I just want to make sure that my son's alright!"  
She spins around and starts to walk out in the direction Lloyd had travelled.  
"Are you ready to handle the truth, Misako?" Wu calls out behind her.  
"Don't _speak _to me!" she yells back.  
"I...hope they're okay," you whisper.  
"Only time may tell," Wu advises you. Ganondorf crouches down by your side.  
"I shall take you to a quieter room," he tells you. "I do not wish for you to have to deal with their petty words." You know who he's referring to.  
"Is it okay, Wu?" you ask.  
"That will be the best for the both of you," he agrees. "I will come to wake you in the morning. We set off to seek out Midna tomorrow...and hopefully, we shall leave for the present day soon after finding her."  
"Indeed..." Ganondorf adds on. He carefully lifts you up in his arms. "Am I hurting you?"  
"No..." you whisper, although the agonising stings are all you can think about.  
"Don't lie to me..."  
"I'm fine," you protest.  
He nods his head and carries you out of this throne room and back outside.

**\- - -**

You're asleep for a little bit. But when you wake up again, you find yourself in a very grey and sad bedroom framed by columns of grey brick and concrete.  
One that looks like it belongs to a prisoner.  
There isn't much here. A fireplace covered in ash and charcoal that hasn't been used for years. A canopy bed with a thinner blanket than the one you'd been covered in before. A dark-wood desk and a matching chair, with peeling flakes of paint.  
The room is completely bare, save for these features.  
You stare out the window for the few moments it's in your vision. The skies are pitch black, save for the outlines of a few deep grey clouds. But before you can see any more details, you're gently placed down on the bed. Your back aches for a few moments.  
"Are you alright?" he asks.  
"I don't know..." you whisper. He leans in and places a kiss on your forehead.  
"I'm afraid I won't be here tonight," he tells you. "But...I shall be here in the morning..._hopefully _with my daughter."  
A question starts to form from the depths of your mind.  
"Ganondorf..._how _many children do you have?" you query.  
He chuckles at your question.  
"I've lost count," he casually quips, taking a seat on the edge of your bed. Your eyes widen in shock at those three words. "No...I'm merely having a joke. I have...five. Midna is my eldest...followed by Urbosa and Buliara...and then..." He pauses for a moment. He's having a hard time trying to tell you the next name. _"Link."_  
"Does he know?" you whisper.  
"I suspect that he is beginning to have his suspicions of the matter," he murmurs. "[Y/N]...I do not wish to bring the fact to light. There are already _enough _troubles burdening that boy." He bows his head down, and for a second, you swear you can see his eyes glisten. "His younger sister...and my youngest child...died during the Great Calamity...as did Urbosa."  
"What was her name?"  
"Her name was Aryll. And she...she was Mara's age."  
Your heart begins to hurt at the very thought.  
Mara...she was only _six._  
Your eyes begin to well with tears once more. Your head hurts so much from crying...you want it all to end. You don't want any more people to suffer because of what your own family's done.  
"Why can't I do _anything _right?!" you wail.  
"Shh..." he murmurs. "None of this is your fault..." And with that, he wraps his arms around you in a gentle manner as so not to hurt you. Although it's bitter and cold in here...he makes it all worthwhile.  
"I...I don't deserve you."  
"Sweetheart..._don't _say that. You deserve the _world _for what you've done. You're barely an adult...and yet here you are, fighting for all worlds and eras...fighting for what's _right." _He leans in closer to you. "If anything...it is I who does not deserve _you."_  
You bury your face into his shoulder as you start to cry again. The gloomy weather isn't helping at all...you feel _miserable _without the sunshine around...  
"Uh...knock-knock?" comes a strangely accented voice from the doorframe.  
"You would do _well _to leave us be," Ganondorf warns the speaker with the utmost tone of rudeness. You pinch his arm and glance to see who it is.  
Kylee's standing there with Corky floating next to her and her other friend by her side.

"We need to tell you something..." Kylee protests as he stands up and walks over to the door. He slams it shut. "It's important!" He cracks the door open a little.  
"Can it wait?" he demands.  
"It's that other Ganondorf..." Kylee's friend admits. "He's..._gone."_  
_"Where?!" _At his aggressive tone, the poor girl jumps in fright.  
"No, no..." Corky assures him in a calm voice. "He's..._dead." _At that news, he seems to regain his stoicity.  
"Oh...I see."  
Kylee holds up a glass bottle with a cork topper. Inside is a thick and sloshy liquid with a azure hue. "We got this from a doctor. Said it'd heal any and all injuries that [Y/N] had." He takes it from her hands and turns towards you.  
"Sweetheart...this will help you."  
"Mind if we chill in here for a bit?" Corky queries. "Everyone else has gone off to find Midna or down to Telma's to eat some tea."  
"Do y'reckon there's anywhere else I can go for tea?" her cousin inquires.  
"Princess Zelda did offer to host dinner for everyone tonight," Kylee decides. "If you wanna just eat here for tonight, then I don't mind staying and bringing Princess [Y/N] a plate."  
"How long are the others going to take finding Midna?" you whisper as Ganondorf helps you sit upright. Your hips feel like they're on fire.  
"Well," she tells you, "I _think _Lloyd, Misako and Wu went, as well as Link and that Resistance from Telma's Bar. I'm not sure if anyone else has gone, but I _do_ know is that Mario's making sure that Ganondorf's mom doesn't leave. We've still got some questions to ask her."  
"I see." Ganondorf opens the bottle and carefully passes it to you. You take a whiff of it. It's an obnoxious, all-too familiar aroma that immediately makes you think of durians, the one fruit grown on Isle Delfino that you'd _never _dare to be in an unventilated room with. But, despite this, it's a very tasty fruit.  
_I'm not going to cry again, _you think to yourself. _I'm too tired to cry. And it won't make me feel any better.  
It's okay to cry, [Y/N]..._Corky assures you. _Crying's a human emotion..._  
"So...should we tell 'em about it?" Kylee's friend ponders from the door.  
"No..." Kylee whispers. "Let's just go and get their dinner for 'em, m'kay?"  
"Okay."  
And with that, the three move on from the room.

You hold the potion in your hands. There's a strange glimmer to it. You slosh it around, just watching it for a moment.  
"Are you going to drink it, sweetheart?"  
You return your glance to Ganondorf, who's staring at you. You can't really respond; you don't know _how _to. There's a million thoughts running through your mind right now...  
He takes a seat on the bed next to you and places his hand on top of your free hand.  
"It's not going to hurt you."  
"I know..." you whisper. "I...just...there's been a lot of stuff on my plate."  
He presses his lips against your forehead and holds you as close to him as he can.  
"Why don't you tell me what's been troubling you?"  
You're starting to doubt whether or not you should actually be reflecting your burdens onto him.  
"I...it's not important."  
"If you insist."  
You bring the bottle and begin to drink it. It feels like jelly running down your throat. The majority of the flavour is overpowered by the durian. The notorious odour of the durian is reflected in its custard/almond taste, while you're also getting the _slightest _of hints of sweetness...perhaps a sugar of sorts?  
"I'm finished," you tell him. You have to admit, you're already feeling a lot better than you were before. He nods his head and turns to face the window. Drops of rain are slithering their way down. You glance back up to his face. It looks...peaceful. Yet troubled, at the same time.  
"Until the moment that my power was seized from me...I never knew a life as calm as this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I suppose that for you, the reality we live in is shocking and cruel. But for me, it's been strangely peaceful compared to the time I lived with that cursed spirit within my soul." A thick pause hangs in the air, making it somewhat awkward.  
"What...what's he like?"  
"Demise has his compulsions. Always needing to lay waste to innocent blood, in one way or another. I...would act as his servant...and I would always follow through with his wishes." He takes in a slow, deep breath. For a moment, you aren't even sure he's breathing at all. "I never experienced the joys of childhood like the others in my family did. I was envious of the way they all lived carefree...without any compulsion to slaughter. Or steal. Or vandalise."  
"What was it like growing up for you?" At your question, he closes his eyes.  
"I was given all a child could ever want...and more. My people were loyal and unconditional to me. Even as a small child, the Curse of Demise ran through my veins...making me stronger than any other child ever _could _be."  
"What about your mother?"  
"She...was a strange one. My mother is actually two separate women...but those women are twins. She would treat me with care and love...but never my sister." You think for a moment after he concludes that sentence.  
"Was she always jealous?"  
"Who?"  
"Nabooru."  
He blinks. "She couldn't have cared less. It only meant that she got away with doing as she pleased."  
"Why do you think...your mother acted that way back there?"  
"I have reason to believe that she was threatened by-"  
He pauses as a chill fills the room.  
"You have reason to believe that I was threatened by _what, _Ganondorf?"  
The two of you turn your attention to the door.  
And it is there that his mother stands with a wicked scowl on her face.


	115. Chapter One Hundred and Fourteen || 🐴🐴🐴

"Who _is _this girl?" she demands as she begins to step towards the two of you. She takes a lock of your hair in-between her fingers and frowns for a moment. "An _Oni?"_  
"I'm _not _just an Oni," you mutter at her.  
"Yes, yes...I can _see _that." She begins to smirk.  
_So **that's **where Ganondorf got it from?! _you think in disbelief. _But-_  
"You'd be foolish to speak ill of me even in thoughts," she warns you.  
"Who _are _you?" you frown.  
"He hasn't told you yet?" She throws a nasty glare in his direction, and with every passing second, Ganondorf's prior actions from the day you'd first met right up to today are beginning to make sense.  
"I know he's your son...but what's your name?!"  
Your cheek stings as she slaps an open palm across it.  
"Do _not _speak to me in such a manner!"  
"Leave her be," Ganondorf warns her.  
"So _this _is the young lady you're in love with this time?" She scoffs and shakes her head. "I could find you a better woman if I walked into a _brothel-"_  
"I hope you drown in a pool of your own blood, you vile _wench,"_ he snaps at her.  
"And I wish for you to be strangled in front of your _children, _you stupid bastard," she hisses back.  
The door swings open.  
"Is this a bad time?" comes a shy and timid voice from the doorframe. You look up to see Kylee's friend with a silver tray in her hands. There's all sorts of food on it.  
You're hoping they'll stop fighting, and besides, you're hungry.

"Of course not!" you assure her as the other two continue to shoot glares at one another. "Come in!" The girl hesitantly walks in and sets the tray on the desk. She's staring at the other two the entire time.  
"Uh..._how'd _you get out, Twinrova?"  
"Yes..." Ganondorf decides. _"Answer _the girl's question."  
She gives you the most confused of confused glances before shrugging her shoulders.  
"I make my _own _rules around here," she decides.  
"But...Zelda's the figure of authority around here," Kylee's friend protests. "And even if we were in the Gerudo Desert...wouldn't Ganondorf be in a higher position than you?"  
She scowls a few nasty words under her breath before storming out. The three of you watch his mother in equal proportions of awe, disbelief and shock.  
She slams the door behind her.  
The girl turns back towards the two of you. "Hello." She gives you a shy wave. "I'm Tessa, but you can just call me Tess."  
"So...Corky is your cousin?" Ganondorf queries. She nods her head.  
"Kylee and Corky have updated me on what's happened 'round here." She leans against the wall and sighs. "I...don't really think I'm helpful to you guys without a decent Internet connection and a laptop that _doesn't _crash after you open a couple of programs."  
"How so?"  
"Well...Kylee, Corky and I all come from a team where we have separate..._roles."_ She pulls up her sleeve to show you a vambrace that looks very similar in design to Kylee's robotic arm. "I'm a programmer...it was kinda my gig after they figured out I could hack into things with my mind."  
"Wait...are _you _the Hackergirl?" you frown. At your question, she shakes her head.  
"No...but I remember seeing her face for a moment."  
"What did it look like?!" he demands. She lets out a sigh.  
"I...don't remember very well. But...she _did _have a Gerudo face." She glances out the window and sighs. "She...stole my laptop and tried to wipe my memory like it was someone's homework folder." You can't help but giggle at the phrase.  
"I'm sorry...a _homework _folder?" he frowns. "What in Din's name is _that?!"_  
"Let's just say it isn't homework," you tell him with a smile.  
"Is there anything else you can recall?" Ganondorf asks her. "How did you get here? Who sent you and your friends here?"  
She shakes her head and glances down at the ground.  
"I...I can't disclose that. I'm sorry."  
He lets out a sigh.  
"And _why _are you unable to tell me?"  
"Because...I don't remember why I'm here, _either." _Tessa shakes her head. "I...need to go."  
She turns around and begins to walk out. She buries her hands into her pockets. "I'm sorry I don't remember..." Ganondorf glares at her.  
"It's okay," you tell her. "I'm sure one of you is bound to remember some time soon."  
She turns back around and gives you a grateful smile before leaving the room.  
You then face Ganondorf with a rather nasty glare of your own.  
"Why are you looking me like that?" he frowns.  
"Did you _really _have to be rude to her?" you demand. He stands up.  
"Come with me," he orders.  
"Why? I'm supposed to be _resting."_  
"Not with that _attitude, _you aren't!" You scowl and throw the blanket over your head in an attempt to stay put.  
He picks you up and starts to carry you out of the room.  
"Stop it!" you shriek. "Where the hell are you even _taking _me?!"  
"I wish to leave this place for a few hours," he decides in an awfully calm tone as you continue to yell and scream for him to put you down.  
"Then go! I'm staying _here!"_  
"I wish for you to learn how to _properly _fight," he responds. "And besides...I'd like to get rid of my mother along the way."  
"I'm not _going!" _you yell at him. "Put me _down!"_  
He chuckles to himself.  
"Ah...you _truly _amuse me, sweetheart..."  
"This isn't a _joke!"  
_But still, he doesn't put you down.  
"I swear to _Rosalina _I'll kick your ass if you don't put me down _right _now!"  
"Then _let _that anger bottle up," he tells you. _"Let _it seep into your veins. It's about _time _you learned how to fight, and _I'm _going to weed it out of you..._one _way or another..."  
You try to hide the tears in your eyes. You _hate _it when he acts like this...  
_"I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore."_  
He stops in his tracks, frozen by your words.  
"I...I'm sorry, [Y/N]."  
And with that, he sets you down on the ground.  
You pull the blanket off your face, and without a word, he wraps his arms around you. You lean into his chest and close your eyes.  
"Thank you for apologising."  
"I...shall take you back to the room if you wish."  
"Thank...thank you."

**\- - -**

**Time: ???  
Location: Hyrule Castle, Hyrule Castle Town  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You don't know how late it is now, but he's fast asleep on the bed. You're lying next to him...you're wide awake. You can't really do anything but stare at the ceiling for the meantime. Corky's gone to sleep elsewhere, and you hadn't really left to see where Mario or Kylee were.  
_I wonder how it is back home, _you think to yourself. _Is everyone okay?_  
"You can't sleep?"  
You tilt your head to the side to find Ganondorf staring at you. You shrug your shoulders and then look up at the ceiling again.  
"I'd do _anything _to be able to see one more peaceful day at home," you tell him. "Even if it was _just _for a day."  
"I promise...your home will be restored to its former glory...no _matter _the cost." He turns over onto his side in order to face you. "Tell me...once Isle Delfino is restored...what is the first action you're going to take?"  
"I'm going to watch a sunrise on Gelato Beach...the sunniest spot on the island."  
"The place you were born?"  
"Yeah." You take a few moments to think. "Where were _you _born?"  
"Me? Hmm..." He's silent for a while. "I...was born in the Eldin region. My mother was on a journey there to meet my father...but she did not know that she was bearing me. It certainly came as a shock to her when she realised..." He starts to laugh to himself. "You're aware that my father is of Oni blood?"  
"Yes, you have mentioned it."  
"[Y/N]...if we were to-"  
_"Hello?!" _you can hear Mario shouting at the other end of the door. "Are you _in _there, Princess?!"  
_"What does that bloody idiot want?" _Ganondorf hisses under his breath.

You crawl out of bed and head over to the door. You open it and notice that Mario's standing there with something in his hands...something that gives off a radiant _shine..._  
"Twinrova had this," he tells you as he holds it out. You peer at the golden item in his palms...  
_"A Shine Sprite!" _you exclaim. Almost immediately, it begins to float in the air at your voice. It spins around your body and fills the room with a warm, golden light. The twinkling noise it makes is so familiar...so nostalgic...  
It bumps into your chest, and you hug it tightly. It's warm...and safe...and familiar.  
_"I promise...we'll be home soon..." _you promise it.  
_"We're all scattered throughout the Sixteen Realms," _it whispers back to you. _"Please...find us and return us to the Shine Sprite Gate!"_  
_"I will."_  
And with that, the Shine Sprite floats through your chest and remains in your body, safe from the outside world.  
You already feel a lot better than you were before.  
"Thank you, Mario," you tell him with a smile. "Thank you..." He holds up your satchel.  
"You keep forgetting to carry this with you," he tells you with a grin. You hide a laugh.  
"Thank you for finding it for me." You hear a thud behind you, followed swiftly by a grunt. Ganondorf is lying face-first on the floor. You hold out a hand and help him stand up.  
"It's about three hours on horse-back to reach Ordon Village," he tells the two of you. "Care to join me?"  
"Why are you going?" you ask.  
"Well...don't you want your robes back?" he ponders. You nod your head.  
"Yes...but who's going to stay here and protect Princess Zelda if Demise comes back?" you argue. He thinks to himself for a moment.  
"Then I shall stay here."  
Your jaw drops.  
"Mario...I _trust _that you know how to care for a princess?" The plumber nods his head in silence. "Telma should have a map of Hyrule in her bar. I'd suggest that you take weapons...there may be monsters about."  
"But...neither of us know Hyrule very well," you argue. "Isn't there _someone _who can come with us?"  
Ganondorf thinks to himself for a moment.  
"Yes."

**\- - -**

You're sitting on Dimitri's back with her reins in your hands. Tessa is sitting on Kylee's horse and glancing around the entrance to Hyrule Castle Town, shivering in this bitter wind. Corky is safely tucked away into your circlet, while Mario sits on his own horse. The former two are looking at Ganondorf with concern.  
"Uh...is Kylee _sure _she wants to stay behind?" Tessa frowns.  
"Yeah..." Corky adds on. "It's not _like _her to want to stay behind."  
"I _assure _you she will be _perfectly_ fine," Ganondorf assures her. "If any issues arise, then I shall summon the others _right _away."  
"Okay..." Tessa sighs. "Just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get into any fights." He nods his head.  
"She said that out of anyone, you'd know the way the best," he tells her. She beams.  
"Yeah...I've completed _Twilight Princess _about four times now," she admits. "I think I know this place better than I know my own country!" Corky scoffs.  
"Yeah, _right. _I bet you'll get us lost!"  
"Aw, _fuck _off, Claire!"  
"Oi! It's _Corky, _you twat!"  
You hide your giggles as the Bonneter proceeds to fly towards her human cousin and chew her ear off.  
"We'll be back soon," you promise Ganondorf.  
"Come back in one piece, okay?"  
You laugh.  
"Okay."  
And with that, you follow the others back down the path in which you'd came.


	116. Chapter One Hundred and Fifteen || ☕

With your satchel over your shoulders and your circlet firmly fixed to your head, you and Mario ride behind Corky and Tessa. Cappy's hidden away inside of Mario's red cap. The skies are clearing up with every second you head further away from Hyrule Castle Town.  
"Do you think it's weird that Ganondorf...just _ditched _us?" you frown. Mario shrugs his shoulders and continues to ride onwards. There's something about how he's awfully quiet that makes you feel uneasy. "Mario?"  
"I'm not sure, Princess," he responds. It's a quick response.  
"Are...you mad at me?"  
He shakes his head.  
"I miss my home."  
"How do you think Peach and Bowser are faring out there?" Cappy asks the both of you. It's the first time he's said a word in front of you for sixteen years. "From what I've heard, Peach is even further back in time than _we _are."  
"She's in Isle Delfino's founding days," you decide. "If anything hurts her during _that _time...then I'd be worried." You give Dimitri a pat on the neck. "The only time I can remember Isle Delfino being in _any _sort of trouble was when I met _Ganondorf _for the first time."  
"Do you remember when Peach and I were on vacation there?" Mario asks. "It was a while ago...maybe four or five years?"  
"When there was all the vandalism?" you think. He nods his head. "Well...I wouldn't say it's _trouble..._it was more of a case of petty crime." You pause for a moment. "Whoever _was _the culprit? Did you find-"  
"Bowser Jnr." Mario's answer is so sure and instant that you nearly jump in the saddle.  
"But...he's just a _kid. _Are you _sure _it was him, Mario?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Wouldn't that have made him _one _when he did that?" Cappy asks.  
"Don't Koopas age differently to humans?" you add on.  
"I don't know." This time, Mario sounds a lot angrier. You and Cappy exchange nervous glances. "I'm not _friends_ with them."  
You nod your head.  
"I'm sorry for pestering you," you mumble quietly.

By the time you reach the edge of Hyrule Field, the Sun is beginning to stretch over the peaks of the trees. Most of the journey had consisted of listening to Tessa pepper Cappy with all sorts of questions about the Sunshine Realm.  
"Hey," Corky suggests to her cousin as you all pass through a narrow path, "we need to be quiet. There could be monsters around."  
"You're _right," _she agrees. "There's all _sorts _of shit in the border between Hyrule Field and Faron...like _Bokoblins, _and Deku_ Babas, _and _let's _not forget the chance of _Keese-"  
_She stops as the sound of an arrow shinks through the air. Mere moments later, Tessa's horse keels over. Blood is beginning to pool beneath its trembling belly.  
_"What the fuck?!" _she screams as she scrambles away from the poor creature. "What the hell was _that?!" _As the girl bursts into tears, Mario jumps down from his own horse, and you follow suit. Cappy and Corky fly to their respective headwears of choice and disappear inside. You draw out the Sword of Sols, prepared to smack its edge into any threat that shows its face. Your heart's thumping across your chest like the gallops of a horse. Speaking of horses, Mario's horse falls to the ground. There's an arrow protruding from its head. It's dead...and you're becoming increasingly nervous.  
Where are these arrows even _coming _from?  
_"ARGH!"_  
Tessa falls to the ground, an arrow punctured inside her ankle.  
"Where are these arrows coming from?!" Cappy yells over the girl's endless string of four-lettered words that not even someone as diabolical as Garmadon would think of uttering. Corky flies out of your circlet and points behind you. As you spin around to find a white mask bearing the Sheikah insignia in a bloody shade of red staring you right in the face, you notice that said insignia is upside down. You back away and trip over a root. The world tilts upwards as you proceed to land on the ground. Your backside hurts like a _bitch _upon impact_. _You notice that the mask-wearing fiend is dressed in a red and black jumpsuit that completely covers their body. The bastard's carrying a bow in his hands...and he's drawn an arrow at your head.  
"Hey...are you _alright _there, mate?" Corky frowns. "I'm _sure _there's target practice _elsewhere-"_  
_"You've made our master **very **angry, Princess [Y/N]," _he hisses at you before letting the arrow loose.  
A blur of yellow and green obstructs your vision before you even have the chance to scream in fear.  
_Crack!_

The assailant is now slumped on the floor by the face of the granite cliffs. Like the other horses, blood is seeping from terminal wounds inflicted upon him by whoever's just attacked him. The yellow and green blur comes to a stop. You'd recognise the messy mop of scarlet hair _anywhere _accompanied by the yellow and green scales on the Koopa who's standing in front of you. You're certain that Bowser is the one who's saved you...but that begs the question...how on Earth did he find himself travelling from very-recent-past Ninjago to medieval Hyrule?  
"Uh...thanks?" Corky flies out in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. "We could've interrogated him _first_, y'know?"  
"Bowser?" Mario tilts his head to the side. "How'd _you _get here?" Without a word, he shrugs his shoulders.  
"Hang on..." Cappy frowns and points at him before proceeding to raise his voice. "Bowser's _never _quiet!" The Bonneter prince proceeds to fly all up in the poor Koopa's face, and _that's _when you see what he's holding in his left hand.  
A white bandana with a mouth painted on it in black and red.  
"Is Bowser Jnr here, too?" Corky asks Bowser calmly.  
"Not to be the _elephant _in the room here..." Tessa groans, "but I've taken a fuckin' _arrow _to the ankle!" Mario gasps at her words before spinning around on his heel and running towards her.  
"Let me help you," he tells her.  
"I need a _doctor, _not a _plumber!" _she snaps back. Without blinking, Mario has a response to her nasty remark.  
"I _am _a doctor." Her jaw drops as Mario then turns towards Bowser. "Do you mind carrying her? We need to take her to the nearest village."  
"Of course," he responds. "Lemme just put my bandana on."  
"Wait..._your _bandana?" he frowns. Corky's eyes widen. She turns to you and whispers her next words.  
_"[Y/N]...it's been sixteen years since we woke up from that sleep."_  
"What are you trying to say?" Cappy asks her. Mario looks up from the rather bloody arrow wound Tessa's sneering at.  
"This isn't Bowser..." he murmurs. The Koopa looks down at his words. He's somewhat shameful at Mario's revelation. "It's...his _son."_


	117. Chapter One Hundred and Sixteen || Sea of Lies

"I was trying to find my parents."  
Bowser Jnr doesn't have many more words to share with you all. And for the most part, you're all quiet, anyway. Quite a number of lives have already been lost, and now another one is on the line. As you make your way through a secluded forest with overarching oaks and spruces, he's cradling the girl who you've only known for less than a day in his arms; watching to make sure she doesn't die. You and Mario are on Dimitri, sitting in almost complete silence. Corky's gone quiet, too. In fact...unless you count Corky's cousin mumbling the F-word every three seconds, Cappy's _really _the only person talking.  
"Sixteen years, eh?" he asks him. "Does that make you twenty-four now?"  
"Twenty-three. My birthday's coming up later sometime in August."  
"I see." Cappy nods his head. Corky thinks for a moment.  
"Lloyd and Link have gone off to look for your mum," she tells him. "Some _snake _lady called Aspheera rocked up and possessed her..._oh, _and there was also a woman claiming to be Ganondorf's _mother. _Was it...Twinrova?"  
"She told me she had two names," Cappy protests before Junior can get in a word. "Kotake and Koume?"  
"Hold up," Corky tells him. "If Junior's _Midna's _son, and Midna's _Ganondorf's _daughter...then does that make that weird lady Junior's great-grandmother?"  
"I don't even _want _to know how big that fuckin' family is..." Tessa mumbles. "I mean..._how _the fuck does that even _work?"_  
"Well," she decides, "you see, when a man and a woman have certain feelings for each other-"  
"I know _how _it happens," she hisses. Her face falls with disbelief. "I...just find it hard to believe."  
"And why would _that _be?" she queries.  
"Well...the Gerudo are a female-exclusive race...save for one male born every hundred years." Tessa winces for a moment. You can't imagine the pain she's enduring right now...it's one you _never _hope to face. Yet, you're getting the feeling she's about to share some controversial information to the rest of you. "First and foremost...Bowser Jnr is a _Super Mario _character...and secondly, it's never explicitly implied that Ganondorf and Midna are even related in _Twilight Princess. If _all three are related...it breaks that _whole _rule thing."  
"Oh, ho-_ho!" _Corky snaps. "Watch _out, _we got a fuckin' _nerd _here to save the day!" She proceeds to headbutt her cousin.  
"What was _that _for, ya' shit-skull?!" she roars at her.  
"Just shut the fuck up and get to the _point, _ya'knob-head!"  
"Anyway...my experiences here so far have seldom stuck to the canonical lore of _any _of the universes...but from what Kylee's told me about her time in Gerudo Town..._that _whole female-exclusive thing isn't fucking around with _nobody."_  
"But _he _could be-"  
"No...because in the events of _Breath of the Wild, _you come across a merchant at the Kara Kara Bazaar...who happens to be a man disguised as a woman...selling the veil and the top and the _sirwal..._and...well, he _looks _like one of 'em." Tessa shoves her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. "So either that merchant's _really _old, Bowser Jnr is older than twenty-fuckin'-four...or _someone _down the family line isn't a blood relative."  
"Do you freaks _always _talk like this at home?" Junior hisses at her.  
"You think _I'm _notorious for fangirling? _You _should see the _theory _side of YouTube!" She scoffs. "Mother of _Mary, _I know I've written some fanfictions in my time, but Bowser X Midna? I wouldn't even touch it with a ten-metre _pole-"_  
"Stop it! It's _weird _when you talk about my mom and dad like that! Don't you have anything _better _to talk about?!"  
She doesn't say a word more. In fact...she looks awfully guilty.  
"I can walk..." she mutters.  
"Don't be stupid," he snaps at her.  
And as you all progress forwards...you can't imagine how such a sweet-hearted and kind boy turned out to be as moody as his father.  
_It's those questions that he was being pressured with, _you tell yourself. _I'd be angry if people were making those remarks about my family.  
_You can't help but notice the worried expression on Bowser Jnr's face _regardless._  
The trees are beginning to double and shift in opacity.  
"What's up with the trees?" you murmur.  
The skies start to tilt, and the last thing you see is the back of Dimitri's head before you black out.

**\- - -**

_"...she's waking up, Ilia."_  
_"It must've been a doctored potion."_  
Your eyes flutter open at the voices.  
Hovering over your heads are two blonde-haired Hylians with kind eyes and concerned glances over your body. The woman of the pair has rather short, choppy hair, while the man's got much longer hair in a style awfully reminiscent of Link's. You struggle to sit up, but you just _can't._  
"Don't move," the woman advises you calmly. "You've been through a lot."  
"Where's...Corky?" you whisper.  
"Your friends that brought you and that other girl here?" she ponders. You nod your head slowly, but it aches with a vicious pain you wouldn't wish upon your worst enemy. "They're at my father's house." She glances up at the man next to her. "Link...do you mind fetching the short fellow with the brown hair? He's the only one out of the lot I _trust _around here..."  
"Sure." He's awfully quiet as he walks off. You're starting to glance around the room even more. You appear to be in some sort of house primarily made from a hollowed but still sturdy tree. There's a lot of framed pictures and paintings on the wall.  
"Wait...did you say Link?" you whisper. The woman smiles.  
"Yes...the Hero of Hyrule," she giggles. "My husband's become a bit _infamous _for his deeds."  
"Did...he kill Ganondorf-"  
She frowns at the name.  
"Yes. Yes, he did."  
"What happened to me? Why am I here?"  
"You'll make yourself ill if you ask any more questions," she warns you.  
"But-"  
"The brown-haired man who you came to Faron Woods with...he said you'd been given a potion in Hyrule Castle Town to heal your injuries from a battle. He gave me the bottle...and it was _not _a potion to aid in healing. Those potions are illegal in our kingdom, and for _good _reason."  
"Why's that?" you ask nervously. The woman shakes her head and glances out the window.  
"Because...they cause miscarriages in women."

You stare out the window of the house you're laying in. It was warm in here...but not any more. You feel cold...numb.  
_But...I wasn't even pregnant...was I?_  
"Princess?" you can hear Mario faintly calling in the distance. You don't want to say a word more as his voice comes closer and closer. You...don't know what to think.  
"Did you know it was illegal?"  
"I was told it was supposed to help me get better. I...didn't even think I was...or could be...not _this _early on..."  
You wipe the tears from your eyes.  
"Who told you that?"  
"Someone...that I _thought _I loved." You try to hold back your tears.  
All this trust that you'd put into him...it was all for nothing.  
And it never was.  
Pretending to kill your best friend. Making unwanted advances. Hitting you in those few moments he _really _lost his temper...  
_"It was never love."  
He only wanted my kingdom, _you add in thought. _It's the only thing of mine he could want._  
Without a word, the woman places a hand on your shoulder while you cry. All of the tears you shed...you don't even know what to think. You're barely out of childhood! You're little over eighteen! You never _asked _to be thinking about things like motherhood and whatnot...  
But still, here you sit...being told that the reason you fainted was because of some horrid, historical 'Plan B' concotion.  
"I know...why he st-st-stayed in Hyrule Castle Town, now..." you stutter to her. "He didn't...want to _face _me if I found out what he'd done!" You can barely choke out anything else as you start to cry again. "It's illegal...I'm gonna be in _trouble, _aren't I?!"  
"When it's been given to someone without them knowing what it is..._then _it's illegal. And _only _towards the person who gave it. It can save lives...the lives of women who will otherwise die."  
The door swings open, and Bowser Jnr walks in. There's an awfully distraught look on his face.  
"Uh...Princess [Y/N]?"  
You can't believe just how much he looks like his father...the resemblance is uncanny.  
"What's wrong?" you ask him. In his left claw, he holds out a familiar bundle of purple and golden fabric. "My..._gi?"_  
"They were for sale at a place called Sera's Sundries." He quietly takes a seat on a chair and glances out the window. "That Link from this time's gone off to take your horse to a spring."  
He even _sounds _like Bowser.  
"Are you alright?" Ilia asks you quietly. Her mildly wrinkled eyes look at you with concern. You shrug your shoulders.  
"I will be when I kick that son of a bitch where the Sun doesn't shine," you mutter under your breath.  
"Hey!" someone shrieks outside. It sounds an awful lot like a child. "Ilia! Talo just stole my _slingshot!"_  
"Oh, _drats..." _she mutters, standing up and turning towards the door. "I'd better go and stop Talo from causing the next Hyrulean Civil War..." She shakes her head and begins to walk out, leaving the two of you all alone inside the house.

For a while, it's quiet. Neither of you speak...he doesn't want to, and you can't think of anything to say.  
_Why? _you bitterly think to yourself. _Why in the name of Rosalina was _**Ganondorf **_of all people chosen to fight alongside me? Why couldn't it have been someone who _**cared?**  
"Do you think my dad's out there somewhere?" he asks you.  
"I have a feeling he's somewhere in Ninjago..." you respond.  
"Ninjago?"  
"I...had a dream with Rosalina telling me that he was there."  
"I see."  
More silence.  
It's probably a decent five minutes before Bowser Jnr speaks again.  
"What brought you all to Ordon Village?"  
"Ganondorf sent us here on a wild goose chase to get _rid _of us."  
"And where are the others?"  
"Looking for Midna." At your words, he lets out a hefty sigh. There's a dull glaze over his deep red eyes.  
"I...know she isn't my mother, Princess."  
"Do you know who is?"  
"No...I've been looking for five years, now." He wraps his arms around his knees. "I...did find a lead. The Overlord...and Princess Harumi...said that my real mother had Oni blood...like my father. But then they sent me back in time...and I haven't been able to get back since."  
"That's terrible..." you murmur.  
"I just want some _closure, _y'know? Dad never told me who she was...and I dunno if Mom's dead...or doesn't wanna _see _me." He closes his eyes and hangs his head low towards the ground.  
"Hey..." you whisper. "I _promise _we'll find her, okay? We'll find everyone...and this whole mess will be over soon." You get up, trying your absolute best to ignore the heaving pain in your stomach. Still, you wobble with every step you take. You try to walk towards him, but you just end up tripping over your own feet. He catches you in his arms and helps you stand up again.  
"I don't think you should get outta that bed..." he warns you in a gentle tone. You shake your head.  
"We...need to find...the others..." you whisper.  
"I'll carry you out there," he offers. "You're too weak to leave the room."

The Sun's gentle rays tickle your face the moment Junior steps outside. The fresh, warm breeze rustling the spruce leaves above your head take the edge off the bitter cold you were feeling inside. You can hear sounds of life. Giggling. Talking. Footsteps. The soft trickling of a nearby stream. It's calming...peaceful...serene.  
"Princess?" he whispers. "Is it too much for you?"  
"I like it out here," you assure him. He nods his head and continues to walk forwards. "Do...you think the others are okay?"  
"I don't _know_, [Y/N]. I don't know."  
You can tell there's something _incredibly _wrong with the boy...and you're going to figure it out one way or another.


	118. Chapter One Hundred and Seventeen || Na, na, na, na, na, come on~

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: ???**

He can only see the legs of the horrid woman in the dim light. The heavy, iron bars obstruct his limited view even further. She's wearing tightly-fitting jeans, as well as a black pair of sammy red soled shoes. A terrible pain aches through his chest...he's guessing it had something to do with whatever she'd stabbed into his veins earlier on today. He'd heard one of the guards accompanying her mention it was some sort of new drug being developed to seize control of the minds of those exposed to it.  
Harumi crouches down in front of her most prized prisoner.  
A smirk begins to creep across her face as she wraps her fingers around one of the bars. She tilts her head to the side, and her smirk metamorphisizes into a full-fledged grin.  
"Not used to being the _abductee, _I presume?"  
He can only offer a deep, rumbly scowl in response at her words.  
"Don't be so grumpy..." she murmurs, reaching her hand past the bars and into the cage. She reaches for his cheek and smiles again. "I can understand the _thrill _you got out of kidnapping defenseless women...it's rather _invigorating, _I presume?"  
He doesn't grace her with a reply.  
"Oh..." she murmurs. "You don't wanna talk with me?" She pouts her lips slightly. "Well...maybe I'll just have to _force _it out of you." She snaps her fingers together, and almost in an instant, the pale Twili she's befriended appears before her. "Zant?"  
"Yes, my lady?"  
She stands up again before brushing off the dust from the bottoms of her jeans.  
_"Have _at him."  
And with that, all the prisoner can hear over the wicked sounds of the Twili beating him with Rosalina-knows-what are the clack-clacks of Harumi's high heels.

He grits his teeth together so hard that he's sure he'll break them if he's not careful enough. Pain roars through his back and shoulders with every blow Zant lands on him. Sharp, stinging pain. Fresh welts, brand new wounds, state-of-the-art bruises...the Twili is painting them onto his body like it's a work of violent, bloody art. Sweat beads around his forehead and begins to drip down onto the ground, mixing with the pools of blood beginning to well beneath him. He can see it glowing on his own hand...the Triforce of Power...  
_What a load of shit **that **turned out to be..._he thinks in disdain to himself.  
A sharp, stinging pain slices into his knee, and he roars in pain.  
_"Argh!" _he shouts. _"Stop it or I'll boot you into next week!"_  
"I only serve my mistress..." Zant responds with a smirk. He disappears into a flurry of pixels before re-emerging inside the cell, where he proceeds to boot his steel shoes into the poor man's stomach. Zant can see the tears running down the prisoner's face.  
_Weak. Even a child could hold out longer than he has._  
With one final, swift kick to the jaw, Zant disappears once more. He's back outside the cell now. And he's walking off. Walking away. Leaving Harumi's prisoner shaking like a leaf on the ground. All helpless. All defenseless. Bleeding from the wounds and welts all over his body. Left to die. He's going to die. He's all alone in this abandoned place.  
_They'll never find the coward, _Zant considers to himself with a smirk under his fish-like mask. _And if they ever do...it will be to bury him beneath the soil._  
"You...son of a _bitch..." _Bowser hisses through gritted teeth at the Twili, who does _nothing _but ignore those words...and the words that succeed them.


	119. Chapter One Hundred and Eighteen || I wish there was a Fi emoji...Fimoji?

**Time: UNDEFINED, Era of Twilight  
Location: Ordon Village, Ordona Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You watch on as a big, bald man with a white moustache helps Tessa hobble out of a house in the main, secluded village. Several people are going about their daily business. There's tears in her eyes.  
"How long is it gonna be before we get out of here?" she murmurs to Junior. Her face is pale, and you can see a bandage wrapped around her ankle. Some of the off-white threads are tainted with crimson blood.  
"Dunno," he responds.  
"Are you okay walking on it?" you ask her.  
"Eh." She shrugs her shoulders. "It's always been fucked." Once she makes her way over to the two of you, she leans right up to your ear. _"Pro gamer tip, don't jump out of a moving car."_  
And with that, Tessa hobbles away.  
"She's certainly..._eccentric,"_ you can hear Cappy whispering behind you.  
_"Just _eccentric?" Junior frowns. "She's _weird." _Mario's starting to head over to the rest of you from a farm. He stretches his arms out into a yawn.  
"Do you think we should head back to Hyrule Castle Town?" you ask him. His eyes widen to the size of saucers at your query.  
"[Y/N]..." Mario tells you with a genuine tone of concern. "You and Kylee's friend are both hurt."  
"But the others-"  
"I'm going to go back with Cappy and find them all," he tells you. "You'll be safest here."  
"But look what Ganondorf did-"  
"I promise that we'll all be back here for you," he assures you. Mario thinks for a second before taking off his cap to reveal his chestnut brown hair. He holds the cap out to you. "If you're in trouble, then put this on. I know it'll be helpful to you."  
"But-"  
"What was it that Sensei Wu said?" he asks with a smile. "Butts are for _sitting _on, Princess."  
Although you can't remember if the old sensei's ever said those exact words in your presence, it's a _very _Wu thing to say.  
"We'll be back by the next dawn at the _latest," _Cappy promises. He floats up to Bowser Jnr's height. "You'd better protect them all with your _life."_  
"I'll kick anyone who as much as lays a _finger _on them into next week," he promises him.  
And with that clarified, Mario and Cappy make their way back out of the village.  
Corky flies over to the two of you; Ilia's walking right behind her. You glance up at the two.  
"You should really be getting some rest, [Y/N]..." the latter tells you in a soft, warm tone. You nod your head tentatively...  
You _are _feeling tired...  
Maybe it'll be okay for you to sleep.  
You're just so tired...you can't even take note of your surroundings.  
"...well, there is _one _house you can all stay at for the night."

**\- - -**

You're lying awake in the soft bed filled with Cucco feathers. The warm, pleasant day had turned to a cool, chilly night in a hasty manner. The bleating of goats in the far distance is keeping you up, but not apparently Bowser Jnr, Corky or Tessa. In fact, all three are asleep. The former's curled up inside his shell, the latter's slumped on a couch with a thick blanket thrown over her head, and Corky's resting on the night stand next to you. You stretch your shoulders and go to stare out the window of the little hut that Ilia had lent out to you for the night. There's a soft, blue hue to the night-time world...a soft, safe hue...  
"Hmm..." you murmur as you watch a few leaves drop to the floor from the branches of the tall, sturdy trees. They float down slowly to the ground.  
"Can't sleep?"  
Corky's wide awake now, and she's floating by your side.  
"No. I've...been thinking about what he did."  
"I heard..." she murmurs. She places a hand on your shoulder. "It's okay, [Y/N]...I'm here for you."  
For a moment, the blue hue of the world seems to glow even brighter than before.  
_"Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino." _The voice is clear and soft, and it seems to echo through the air. It's feminine in nature...it reminds you of P.I.X.A.L...perhaps with more emotion to it, however._ "Are you capable of detecting auditory messages?"_  
"What was _that?!" _Corky yelps. After mumbling a few cuss words under his breath, Bowser Jnr lifts up his head and stares at the two of you in disapproval.  
"It's...two in the morning. You two _know _that, right?"  
And with that, he falls _right_ back asleep.  
You shrug your shoulders in Corky's direction.  
"Dunno," you admit. "Maybe we were just hearing things."  
_"Two people can't just hear the same thing," _she mumbles, staring out the window and squinting. Not a word more escapes the Bonneter, and you're left wondering if this is all just a dream-  
_"Princess [Y/N]. Please make your presence known outside of the confinement of this building." _You pick up your sword and unsheath it. Sure, the voice _sounds _nice...but you're starting to lose trust in those around you. Corky nods her head, as if to say _'Good thinking, [Y/N].' _The two of you then proceed to make your way to the front door of this house. You crank it open, and then you see her.  
The owner of the voice.

The figure before the two of you is floating slightly off in the distance.  
_Wow..._you think to yourself. _Is that a statue?  
_She's got a glass-like appearance to her...it's strange, to say the least. Her head, left arm and tight bob are pale blue in colour, while her right arm and dress are a rich, purple hue. Her nose is tiny but still prominent, and the bumps where her eyes are seem to watch you.  
It's certainly unsettling.  
To accent the look, she's wearing a gold and blue, diamond-shaped brooch. She's in black stockings with a green, grass-textured, criss-cross pattern on top of them.  
"Crikey..." Corky mumbles with wide eyes. "What _is _that?"  
"Did...you _call _me?" you whisper to the figure. She nods her head.  
"Affirmative."  
"Who sent you here?"  
"I...do not know, Princess [Y/N]." The spirit raises a hand towards your sword. "I have only come with a message sent from the Goddess of the Light."  
"The...Light Goddess?"  
"I appear to have misplaced several key points of information, including the identity of the one who extracted me from within the blade of evil's bane." She tilts her head back towards you. "However, I am still aware of my mission to aid you in your own mission to defeat the God of the Darkness. The Goddess of the Light sends the following message forth."  
In a fraction of a second, the spirit morphs into an azure bubble that radiates with a golden light.__  


_"[Y/N]...my dear daughter..."  
_The voice is almost instantly recognisable.  
"It's _[M/N]," _Corky whispers, although you're already well-aware of the fact.  
_"Corruption still seeps within the seams of time and space. Your sister of half-blood...her grip on the world grows stronger. You must seek out the four who remain missing...the goddess child...the fair princess...the demon commander...and the King of the Koopas."_  
"Where are they?" you ask.  
_"The ones you call Zelda and Bowser remain in the not-too-distant-past from the present...the Era of Reboots, as the Ninjagians dub it. Unfortunately, the one you call Harumi is also accompanying them...as well as Zant of the Twili."_  
"How do we get outta here?" Corky asks somewhat casually.  
_"Seek a temple secluded within the acres of this forest. Within its deepest chambers...you shall find a painting of a place that will create feelings of familiarity within those born on the Island of Ninjago. Immerse yourself within the art...and you shall find yourself an exit. And remember, my dear [Y/N]..."_  
But the spirit transmits no more words.  
She morphs back into her humanoid form and blinks at you before speaking in her normal voice.  
"Unfortunately, the communication has been cut by an unidentifiable barrier. I am unable to communicate any further with her." She starts to float_ right _up to you. "Princess [Y/N]...I am Fi, the Sword Spirit of the Master Sword. I have been cast out of my home...and I suspect that I will be unable to return unless I successfully assist you with your mission to defeat the God of the Darkness." She bows her head down, and you nod your head. A lot of what she's saying is going in one ear and out the other, but you get the gist of it..._kind _of.  
"Sword Spirit, eh?" Corky queries. "So...you're like a Bonneter...except you live in a _sword."_  
"Bonneter?" she frowns. "The term 'Bonneter' is absent from my species database. Shall I add the entry within my archive?"  
"Knock yourself _out, _I guess..." Corky shrugs her shoulders. Fi nods her head.  
"The addition of the entry 'Bonneter' was a success. From what I am able to gather, the Bonneters are a species of spectral beings that hail from the greater Mushroom Kingdom. They are most often frequently found hiding within articles of headwear, although they also enjoy sailing and assisting other life forms in the possession of any of its surroundings."  
"Sounds about right," she decides. Fi turns towards you.  
"I shall stay within the confinements of the Sword of Sols for now," she decides. "I will only emerge at your request, or if I discover vital information that must be delivered to you." In a similar fashion to how Mario collides into someone when he's _captured _that someone with Cappy, Fi does a sidewards somersault and floats into your blade. It glows with a vibrant, blue light before returning to its normal state. You sheath it again before turning back to Corky.  
"Looks like we won't be here much longer," she tells you. "I say we go back to that house and rest up before the others arrive again. What do you say?"  
"Sounds like a plan," you agree. The two of you turn back towards the door and head inside, where the other two are sound asleep.  
You're so astounded by the recent turn of events that you're starting to forget about a particular, potion-related incident...


	120. Chapter One Hundred and Nineteen || Good Mourning

"[Y/N]...we've gotta get _going..."_  
The voice is at a very close proximity to your ear. You shove your hand in the direction of whoever's speaking to you and make an effort to try to push their face away, but all you're reaching is air. You mutter a particular four-lettered word that makes someone else in the room gasp in shock.  
"Ha ha," you can hear Kylee chuckling from a fair distance, "she's not having _any _of it today."  
"I'm tired, you assholes..." you mumble as you throw the blanket over your head. Giggles ensue all around you.  
_How inconsiderate..._you think to yourself.  
"Wakey _wakey, _Princess..." Mario adds onto whoever told you to wake up.  
"Maybe tomorrow," you respond.  
"Ah, procrastination..." Wu considers to the others. "The most _dastardly _enemy of promptness."  
_"PRINCESS!" _Bowser Jnr roars at the top of his lungs. _"WE'VE GOTTA GO!"_  
"Holy _shit, _you scared me!" Lloyd shouts. Yes, he was the one who'd woken you up.

You rub at your eyes and glance around the room. Misako, Lloyd and Wu are standing relatively close to you, all wearing their usual attire. While Bowser Jnr sits on the couch next to Tessa, who's scratching the palms of her hands, Mario, Link and Kylee are hovering around the door with jars filled with milk. Midna's outside and chatting with Cappy and Corky, and you've got the feeling that Fi's around, as well. But...you don't know where _he _is.  
"Where's that son of a bitch?" you mutter. Everyone gives each other nervous glances.  
"We don't know," Misako admits, clasping her hands together. "We arrived back at Hyrule Castle Town to find the Princess missing, along with Ganondorf, Aspheera and Twinrova."  
"Shouldn't we find them?" Tessa queries. "I mean...this mission must be _really _important if you're all scared shitless."  
"I'm getting the feeling they're ahead of us," Lloyd tells her. "I doubt they'll bring the Zelda of _this _time to our present time, but if they get in that portal before us...who _knows _what they might do if they find Zelda and Bowser _before _us?"  
"Have faith in your strengths," Wu advises all of you. He lifts up his staff and holds it in his hands. It begins to twirl around in a graceful manner. "As they are ahead of us, it seems they will be at the foreground of any troubles the temple may hold. Any monsters we may have to face will most likely be dealt with."  
"Yin, I _hope _so..." Lloyd mumbles. "I _never _wanna fight the Stallord again!"  
"You had to fight it _again?" _you frown. He nods his head slowly.  
"It was stronger..._much _stronger. It _nearly _wiped out Mom and Uncle Wu."  
"Thank _goodness _for the Master Sword," Wu says with a smile.  
"I dunno how I'm gonna get through that forest temple," Tessa admits. She glances out the window. "I've played _Twilight Princess _before, and that place has more jumps than a fuckin' _Mario _game." While Mario frowns at her, Kylee giggles to herself.  
"You're forgetting we have Cappy and Corky in our inventory," she protests with a smile. "If it'll make it any easier...then you can capture me until we get to Ninjago. And _then _we'll find a hospital to get your ankle checked out."  
"Ugh...I _can't _believe it. This is fuckin' _2019 _all over again..."  
"That was...only _last _year, Tess." Corky's floating next to Kylee as Midna and Cappy make their way inside. Her voice is slow and concerned.  
"I'm sorry..." she sighs to the rest of you. "I slow people down _all _the time. I'm more of a 'sit behind a desk and do my job remotely' kinda person. I'm..._not _cut out for physical work."  
"It's okay," Lloyd assures her. "We're all in this together. Kylee's told me many times that you're a whiz with computers...maybe you could help us out with programming." She nods her head as Corky settles down in her hands.  
"This is weird...I'm using my _cousin _to go inside of my best friend-"  
_"Ew!" _Kylee shrieks. She physically cringes, with her hands wringing and her head shrinking into her shoulders. _"Don't _**put **_it like that!"_  
Laughter ensues all around.  
"Princess [Y/N]," Wu begins as he steps forth. "If you do not mind, we must still make haste to reach the portal to Ninjago."  
"Of course," you whisper. "I'll just get changed."  
"Come," he advises the others. "We shall split into two groups. One shall scout ahead with the Link of this era, and the other shall wait here for [Y/N]."  
"I won't take _that _long," you protest. But the others aren't having any of it.  
"I'll stay here with her," Link offers.  
"Me too," Lloyd agrees.  
"Nah," Junior decides. "I need some sunshine. Being cramped inside _that _tiny room all night was a _nightmare!"_  
"Amen," Tessa mumbles. With Kylee and Corky helping her hop on her good leg, Tessa follows the Koopa outside.  
The room is silent for a moment.  
"Any other takers to stay with Princess [Y/N]?" Wu queries.  
"Mario and I will stay," Cappy decides. "If something were to happen and we needed to capture something...then it would be best for us to be with Princess [Y/N]."  
"Midna?" he asks. "Do _you _mind?" The Twili shakes her head.  
You strain your ears to see what her reasoning is.

"I must go ahead and keep watch over Junior like I promised to," she tells him quietly. "I'm sorry. Are you..._mad _with me, Lloyd?"  
"Of c-c-_course _not! I'm sure you and Bowser had your reasons for it-" Lloyd glances over at Midna, who's slowly directing her attention towards you. Her alien yet beautiful eyes seem to glitter for a moment.  
"Yes. He did have his reasons...completely _valid _reasons, for that matter. If Junior knew...I think he'd be quite mad."  
"So...he's _not _your son?"  
"I've...been _telling _Junior he is...so he wouldn't be upset as to who his _real _mother is. I'm afraid...if _anyone _found out...it could create wide divisions within our team."  
"Huh..." Lloyd turns to the rest of you. "Is she still alive, Midna?"  
"Well...yes. But there's much more to Bowser Jnr's story than he knows. The thing is...his birthday is slightly over nine months away, and-."  
"Yeah, we know _that," _Cappy tells her. "How old is he?"  
"No, no..." Midna shakes her head. "It's his _birthday..._he's going to be born in nine months' time."  
"Wait...that kid's from the _future?" _Lloyd glances outside, where Kylee's busy chatting to Junior in the distance. From his oblivion, he hasn't heard a word of Midna and Lloyd's conversation. "So...his mom could be _anyone?" _He lowers his voice, although he's safe from being heard. _"Is it...Harumi?"  
_"No. It is not."  
"Why won't you tell us?" you ask her. "We're not going to go and _tell _whoever gets the honours."  
"Why don't you whisper it in my ear?" Link suggests.  
"They will overhear," she argues. She walks over to him and raises her left hand to his temple. She gently brushes her fingers across his forehead, and his eyes glaze over for a moment.  
His jaw drops.  
"I...I won't tell her. I won't tell _anyone, _Midna." Link glances at the rest of you with a rather disturbed look in his eyes. There's fear behind them...fear, and worry...and...disappointment? "I...I didn't think _she _of all people would be...his mother-" He clutches at his chest, and Midna helps him outside of the room.  
"I sense she will refrain from telling us any further details," Wu decides.  
"Who do you think it is?" you ask.  
"Zelda?" Misako suggests.  
"Zelda?" Lloyd repeats with a frown. "I _doubt _she'd do the do with you-know-who."  
"Whoever it is," you decide, "I'm happy for her...unless it's non-consensual."  
"Nine months..." Lloyd shakes his head. "Does that mean he's gonna be...you-know-whatting with someone in the next few days?"  
_"Yin, _I hope it isn't Harumi..." Misako murmurs. "I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy."  
"Who..._Dad?"_  
Misako hides a smile and shakes her head.  
"Get changed," Wu instructs you. "We have a long route ahead of us. Do not let the troubles of others impede your success in reaching Ninjago."  
"I won't," you promise.  
With that out of the way, they all leave you to your own devices.

**\- - -**

Upon exiting the little house, you brush off the dust from your gi. Your shoulder pads sit on top of your shoulders, giving off a soft sheen in the light. Just seeing them brings back memories of your time in Ignacia, the peaceful Ninjagian village. Your scabbard is attached to your back.  
_Fuel yourself on anger, _a voice in your head ushers. _Get back home and absolutely slaughter them for what they've all done to you. They've hurt you, [Y/N]. They've taken you from your home, they've burned the world down to the ground, and they've torn you apart and left you to crumble on the ground. They're disgusting people, and you're better than them.  
_"I'm...better than them," you find yourself whispering.  
"Hmm?" Wu looks up from a conversation he's having with Mario. From what you can see, Bowser Jnr, Midna, Corky, Kylee and Tessa are all gone. "What's the matter, Princess [Y/N]?"  
"Nothing," you assure him. "I...just can't wait to get back to a place with a Wi-Fi connection." He chuckles to himself.  
"Ah, my brother was _right _about you all...you're _far _too reliant on technology."  
You scoff to yourself and proceed to throw your bag over your shoulders.  
"We should get going," you murmur as they all laugh.


	121. Chapter One Hundred and Twenty || H-Girl To The Rescue

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Princess Harumi of Ninjago  
Motives: Bad**

Harumi's sitting cross-legged in front of the cell next to Bowser. She's waving a familiar piece of Sheikah technology, taunting her newest prisoner.  
"Don't _play _with it like that!" Zelda's eyes are filled to the brim with tears as she clutches at the bars of her prison. "It's a dangerous _weapon, _Harumi! It could _kill _you!"  
"Oh, _sweetheart..." _she says with a smirk as she leans into the bars. "I'm sure that you'd _love _to see me crumple over onto the floor and die like some lowly _mortal. _I'm sorry to say...but I'm afraid that because of a _little _something called Oni DNA...I am _immortal."  
"You're a...full-blooded Oni?" _she whispers.  
"Of _course _I am," she says with a smirk. "What the fuck did you think I _was, _a _human?" _A thick, heavy cloud of black smoke engulfs Harumi. Moments later, she stands up, emerging as a perfect clone of the Hylian. There's a sinister look in her eyes as she places her hands on her hips. "They'll _never _find you down here, Zelda. Not even if there was a giant sign advertising your location _right _in their faces. So...you can _forget _about your stupid knight saving you-"  
"If Link and Lloyd don't come here to put you in your place..." Bowser mumbles from the cell next to her, "then Mario _will."_  
"Oh...you mean the man whose unrequited love is even more tragic than the fact that Princess Zelda is going to die in here _all _alone?" Harumi's succumbed by another cloud of smoke, and when she emerges once more, she's a dead ringer for Princess Peach. "First, it was Peach...then it was Pauline..._then _it was me. _Eugh."_ He gulps at the very thought. "Zelda's going to be in here all alone, and _nobody _is going to free her."  
"All_ alone?! _I'd rather stay here for the rest of my _life _than go _anywhere _with you!"  
Harumi smiles.  
"I'm afraid that my father has other plans for you, Bowser." She holds out her hand towards him. "You have talents that could be put to use to at _least _dispose of those wrenched heroes." He squints at her palm.  
There's a vivid, purple ball of electricity sparking in her hand.  
"Wait..._I _didn't agree to this at _all! _You can kill them over my dead _body!"  
_"You won't exactly be _dead," _she admits. "You'll just be lifeless for as long as _I _remain possessing you."  
Zelda screams as a flash of lightning illuminates the dark and bitter rooms for a mere second.  
The cage next to her is torn open like a piece of paper, and she watches as Bowser tumbles out onto the ground. He grunts while pushing himself up from the ground. He's physically weak at the moment, but there's still a terrifying, wild look in his eyes...like he's ready to _kill _someone.  
Zelda trembles as he disappears into the same heavy cloud of smoke that Harumi had.  
"No..." she whispers. A tear's beginning to run down her eye. "Link...I never got to tell him that I-"  
A flurry of pixels materialises on the other side of the cell, and another scream escapes the Hylian's lips as a white-clothed individual makes herself known to the world.  
The Hackergirl raises a hand, and the bars disappear altogether.  
"Come, Princess Zelda," she orders her. "The Light Deities will protect you from all harm." She can't move. She's shaking like a _leaf. _"Princess Zelda, if you fail to join me, then the prophecy will be unfulfilled and the Overlord will have succeeded in destroying the Sixteen Realms. Please...you need to join me."  
"I...can't...move..."  
"Then allow me to move you."  
The last thing Zelda can see before she blacks out completely is the world fading away.


	122. Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-One || ???

**Time: ???  
Location: Faron Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're all travelling down a path secluded by nothing but forest. You're thinking of how you're going to kick _his _ass when you find him. You're not sure of the finer details, like how you're gonna get away with hurting him, but you just _know _you're going to see to it that he pays for what he's done to you. Sure, you may not have even been expecting to _begin _with, but the intention was there...  
You _really _want to give him a piece of your mind now.  
"I hope he burns in Hell..." you mutter.  
"We _all _do, [Y/N]," Lloyd assures you. "Ganondorf is a literal _ass."_  
"What he did was _not _okay," Misako adds on. "That sort of behaviour is _not _excusable."  
"Garmadon and Ganondorf have _both _been real jerks through this entire mission," you tell them.  
"You know..._Bowser _hasn't," Mario pipes in.  
"What _is _it with all this talk about _Bowser?" _Lloyd frowns. "Is he the hot topic of the _century _or something?"  
"You know what?" you argue. "Mario's _right. _While Garmadon's sat around insulting everyone and Ganondorf's been the man whore of the fucking _year-" _At that second statement, there's several laughs. "Seriously, though...I haven't seen Bowser do _anything _bad to anyone-"  
"Didn't he abandon you in the Hazy Maze Cave?" Lloyd asks.  
"Pretty sure _you _did, too-"  
In the far distance, a blood-curdling scream fills the air.  
"They must have found Ganondorf," Cappy suggests.  
"Hope that was _him _screaming," you decide with a smirk as you all begin to run forth.

You all emerge from a small, natural tunnel _just _in time to see Midna being flung through the air. She lands _right _by your feet with a deep, bloody claw mark in her stomach. She's trembling as Mario and Misako immediately pull her into the safety of the cave. You have to try your hardest not to throw up at the sight of her injuries.  
_What did this? _you think to yourself.  
A strange sound fills the air, and shortly following this sound, you find Fi floating in front of you.  
"I have determined that the injuries inflicted upon Princess Midna originated from a relatively large life-form within an immediate proximity." She pauses for a moment before speaking once again. "Please approach with the utmost caution, Princess [Y/N]."  
"No...it could be Demise again," Lloyd argues. _"I'll _go out-"  
"The life-form in question is _not _the Demon King. However, I suspect he is _a _king."  
"Fuckin' _Ganondorf, _eh?" he frowns.  
"I am unaware of the entity 'Ganondorf'. Shall I create a new entry?"  
"Knock yourself _out, _kid."  
"Affirmative." And with that, Fi disappears back inside your sword once more. You unsheath the Sword of Sols from its scabbard and wield it in both of your hands.  
"You don't have to fight alone, Princess."  
Link holds out his own sword in his hands.  
"We'll make sure whoever did this to her gets stabbed in the fucking _neck," _Lloyd mutters as his fists begin to glow with a bright, green energy.  
"We'll look after Midna," Wu assures you as you nod your head and go to move out.  
When you walk outside, you find a sight you wouldn't imagine seeing in a hundred years...a sight ironic to what you had previously said about the sight's focal point.  
Standing in the middle of the clearing, as he swings Junior _and _Ganondorf around in the air, with a furious look in his eyes, is none other than Bowser.

"How'd he even _get _here?" Lloyd whispers as Ganondorf's flung face-first against a wall. You wince at the likely damage he's acquired. "Wasn't he in _Ninjago?" _You all alternate between watching Ganondorf attempt to stand and Bowser swinging around his son by the tail.  
"Maybe he escaped," Link suggests in a low voice while Junior is slung into Ganondorf in a similar fashion to the Olympic art of the hammer throw. Kylee's starting to sneak up behind Bowser.  
"But why's he attacking them?" you inquire as Kylee's tossed on top of the same pile that Ganondorf and Bowser Jnr are struggling to free themselves from.  
Corky tumbles off her head, and Tessa smacks face-first into the ground.  
"Fuck...my _leg!" _she shrieks.  
"What's the plan?" Link asks Lloyd.  
"Someone needs to distract him..." he responds, "and someone needs to go and get Corky so they can capture him."  
"I'll get Corky," both of them decide. Before you have time to protest, they're already sneaking off.  
You gulp at the very thought of being Bowser's next target.  
_Please approach with the utmost caution, _Fi's words ring inside your head,_ Princess [Y/N]._  
"I'm going to die," you say out loud.

You begin to casually step out of the cave and into the clearing.  
_Don't show him fear, _you tell yourself. _Keep your calm, [Y/N]._  
"Bowser?" you ask quietly. "What's the matter?" He jerks his head in your direction. You can see smoke beginning to billow from his mouth and nostrils. "Hey...I'm _only _here to help you." His hands begin to clench into fists as he proceeds to stomp towards you. He takes a deep breath in...  
"Mother _Mary!" _Tessa squeals from the otherwise passive pile of people.  
_"Shit, shit, shit, shit, __shit!" _you cuss. You start to back away. "Bowser, it's _me, _[Y/N]!"  
He raises a fist in the air. You cower and shut your eyes tight.  
_"Please...I _**know **_you aren't a bad person-"_  
_"NOW!" _Lloyd hollers at the top of his lungs. He cups his palms together and holds them out to Link, who's carrying Corky in his arms. The Hylian steps on his hands, and almost immediately after, Lloyd launches him in the air with an unnaturally great strength. For a moment, the Sun obscures all features of Link, save for his silhouette casting a shadow across your own, fear-stricken face.  
A torrent of flames erupt from around Bowser. But...there's something strange about the flames.  
They're _purple._  
The Koopa swipes his claw through the air at Link's head. He's almost immediately thrown into the wall where Bowser Jnr and Ganondorf are lying.  
"Hey!" you shout. "What the _fuck?!"_  
_"Help me!!!"_  
Your heart stops as you realise Corky's not on the living Jenga tower.  
The Bonneter struggles to free herself from Bowser's grip. She's smacking his hand with her arms, but her efforts are fruitless. He's not budging _one _bit.  
"What's gotten into you?!" Wu demands as he and Misako begin to run forwards.  
_"Tell [Y/N] I'll see her in the _**Underwhere!" **Bowser roars at the top of his lungs before making a mad dash for the path ahead.  
"No!" you scream.  
You try to sprint after him, but you trip over your shoelace and find yourself smacking into the floor.

**\- - -  
**

Link stretches his left hand to his right elbow, which he's carefully holding. Lloyd and Mario help you stand up. You brush off the dust from your gi and trousers before bending over to tie your shoelace.  
"I have heard of the recent events that have affected you."  
You cringe at Ganondorf's voice. The words he's speaking have no validity to them. He knows _damn _well what he's done. You _badly _want to yell at him. Scream at him. Smack him in the face. Kick him where the Sun doesn't shine. But...you can't bring yourself to enact on any of these options.  
However, you _can _bring yourself to ignore him.  
"Thank you for helping me up," you tell Mario and Lloyd gratefully instead of paying any heed to Ganondorf.  
_Don't even look at him, _you assure yourself. _He's nothing but a selfish creep._  
"You okay?" Lloyd asks you.  
"You guys took pretty bad beatings from him," you assure him. "If anything, I should be asking _you."_  
"Heh..." The Green Ninja nervously chuckles as he raises a hand to the back of his head and scratches it. "We'll be okay."  
"We'd better find this painting, then."  
_Don't look at him._  
You start to run ahead with the two heroes, with Link following closely behind.  
"I wonder what's gotten into Bowser," Mario admits. "He's never had _anything _against Princess [Y/N] before."  
"It's been sixteen years," Lloyd assures him. "And there's Oni around."  
"And Twili, too," Link adds in.  
"You're right," he agrees.  
"Guys! Wait _up!"_

You spin around to find Kylee leading the rest of the group towards you. Wu and Misako are walking next to her. Backing up the group is Bowser Jnr, who's carrying Midna, Tessa and the Serpentine woman, who's knocked out cold.  
"We don't have much time," Lloyd argues. "Time's still passing in the present."  
"Ah, but _is _it?" Wu inquires.  
"I just want to go home."  
"We _all _want to go home," Misako sighs. She turns towards the three in the party who are injured. "I..._just _don't think we should be pushing those two to their limits." From behind Bowser Jnr, the Hylian man you'd seen when you'd first woken up in Ordon Village steps out.  
"The path through the temple should be clear," he assures you all. "I was just there the other day."  
"You're right," Wu agrees. "And besides, it would be foolish of us to not even _try _to navigate this place..._especially _with the guidance of a man who has lived here his entire life." He draws his infamous teal tea cup out of nowhere and proceeds to sip from it. "Perhaps...it would be good of us to seek out Bowser and deal with him accordingly."  
A clap of thunder reins down upon all of you, and there's screams all around you as the skies go an unnatural shade of green.  
"What the fuck was _that?!" _Kylee shrieks as she jumps behind Bowser Jnr.  
"It's just lightning," you assure her, your head directed back as you go to step forwards. "And if it was _green, _then I'd say it was from-"  
You bump into someone's chest and find yourself falling backwards.


	123. Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Two || Nerve

_"Ow!" _you shout as your back becomes acquainted with a large pile of jagged stones. A pale hand reaches out for you. The person's features are blocked by the corona of the Sun behind them, but you can tell that it's a woman you're looking at. She's...strangely similar to Peach in shape.  
"Oh..." the woman murmurs as she crouches down. Ghost white hair cascades down her shoulders and back. She's dressed in a snow-white dress with a belt hued with all the colours of the rainbow. The buckle seems to resemble a somewhat geometric butterfly with the same multi-coloured hue as the belt. Her youthful, ice blue eyes dull at the sight of you. "I'm sorry. Your aura...I thought you were-"  
Mario lets out a gasp.  
"Tippi?!"  
The woman looks up at his voice.  
"Mario? Is that...really _you?" _Tears of happiness begin to well in her eyes at the idea.  
_"Tippi!"_

Before you know it, the plumber has his arms wrapped around the woman in a friendly hug. It's honestly rather wholesome, watching the two friends reunite. She giggles and lets go of him.  
"Uh...care to introduce us?" Lloyd asks cautiously. Mario lets go of 'Tippi' and spins around on his heel.  
"Yes," he obliges. He gestures towards his old friend. "This...is Lady Timpani."  
Misako frowns at the name.  
"Timpani..." she murmurs. "I...I've heard the name somewhere before. But...I don't know _where."_  
"How'd you get here?" Mario asks his friend. She bows her head down and slowly shakes it.  
"Do...you remember what happened on that day you and the other heroes of the Light Prognosticus fought him?" He nods his head. "And...do you remember how we left the Flipside in order to subdue the Chaos Heart?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"The Grasslands...the place where my beloved and I made our home in the aftermath...has been destroyed by the Tribe of Darkness."_  
_"Hmm..." Wu strokes his beard and steps forth. "Are you aware of any _names, _Lady Timpani?"  
"The Overlord...he pried the Chaos Heart from its resting place in the Twilight Realm." She covers her hands with her face. "And now...now...he's b-b-broken his _promise _again!" Mario places a hand on her shoulder and comforts her as she weeps. "He and our daughter allied with them...it was like he never _knew _all that we had suffered to reunite once more!"  
"Oh, _dear..."_ he sighs.  
"What's the lady talking about?" Junior asks Mario with a look of concern upon his face. Midna tries to pull herself up so she can see the rest of you. Her face is awfully pale.  
"She...she...speaks of Count Bleck..." she murmurs. "One of the Overlord's nine." She raises a hand, and with a tremble, clicks her fingers together.  
She disappears into a flurry of smoke before appearing next to you.  
She holds onto your shoulder with an iron grip. "He...has never frequented my realm in the history of the Sixteen Realms." Midna's starting to breathe heavily; she's clutching at the wounds on her stomach. "He is...one of the few lucky enough to escape judgement...from the Underworld and the Twilight Realm."  
"He and our daughter have been blinded by the wickedness of the Overlord." Mario's friend steps forwards. "She is so young...yet she has gone down the path of chaos..."

"Yo...Tess," Kylee attempts to murmur out of earshot of the rest of you and failing _horribly_. "Can you explain what the _hell _is going on?"  
Tessa whispers only four words.  
_"They have the Triforce."_  
The girl is then silenced by her loss of consciousness.  
"Wait..._what?" _Lloyd checks his hand. "Kylee...it's _gone."  
_"Mine too..." Misako frowns. "What's going on?"  
"Uh-oh..." Mario looks up at the other two. "I can't see mine."  
"Oh my _God..._" Kylee's glancing around frantically. "Where'd it _go?!"  
_"Who's 'they'?" Bowser Jnr demands. You glance down at your hands.  
The marks are still there.  
"Mine are still here," you tell them.  
"The...Triforce." Tippi glances up at the skies. "Blumiere and I...sought it out for many years in the hopes that we could bring back our dear daughter."  
"We'll save her," Lloyd promises her as he pockets his hands. "I _promise."_  
"What do we do from here on out?" Link asks everyone else.  
"We shall focus on finding our way to the present," Wu advises. "What is it that your team always claims, Lloyd?"  
"Ninja...never quit."  
"Do not quit because you can't see the tattoos on your hands. True power comes from _within-"  
"Yeah, _yeah," Junior scoffs, _"let's _just go before I fall to sleep from boredom." He scoops up Midna, who's swaying as she struggles to stay standing, and walks ahead.  
"Is that..._Bowser?" _Tippi asks Mario softly.  
"It's his son."  
"He...has a _son?"  
_"Not yet," Wu murmurs. "His son is to be born in nine months. He is from the future."  
_"What?!" _shouts a deep, growly voice from behind you.  
_Ganondorf._

"Ugh...here comes Captain _Birth _Control..." Lloyd mumbles. You'd laugh, but you're too ashamed of hearing it. You're _embarrassed._  
"Tell me..." Ganondorf hisses at him, _"who _has that vile monster seduced?"  
"Hope it was _Urbosa," _you say with a smirk on your face.  
It gets so quiet that you can hear a _pin _drop.  
"What..._what _did you say?!"  
_"You _heard me, Ganondorf. You heard _every _word." You cross your arms over your chest and spin around. "And you _know _what you made me drink the other night."  
"Why do _you _care?" he sneers. "I do not want yet _another _child running the boundaries of this planet. Is that too much to _ask, _[Y/N]?!"  
"I...I can't _believe _you, Ganondorf! I didn't want my _island _being destroyed, yet here the _fuck _we are!"  
"Go and weep to someone who _cares."_  
Tears begin to blur your vision.  
_Don't talk to him...don't speak to him...don't acknowledge him..._  
_"Hey, _dude!" Lloyd hollers. _"That's _not cool!"  
"You're a _real _asshole..." Kylee adds on, her arms crossed over her chest.  
_He doesn't exist. He's just trying to get under your skin. Ignore him._  
"Hey...it's okay," Mario assures you quietly. "When we find _Bowser_, we'll find _Corky_. She'll be able to talk with you. _She's _your friend, right?"  
_"Ha!" _Ganondorf scoffs at him. _"That _stupid witch couldn't keep a friendship if it _begged _her!" He turns towards you and starts to walk forth. "Princess [Y/N]...daughter of Queen [M/N] and the Overlord..."  
"Yeah, I _know," _you hiss. "No need to _remind _me." He crouches down to your height and places a hand on your chin.  
"If _you _are the woman I must seal the Overlord away alongside..." he murmurs, "then there _truly _is no hope for the-"  
He comes to an abrupt stop.  
His eyes start twitching, and his grip on your chin loosens. All around, everyone is staring at you in complete horror. His breathing is becoming laboured in nature...he's dying.  
He falls to his knees.  
"[Y/N]..." he murmurs.  
"Ganondorf," you mutter back. He glances down at the violent, bloody wound in his chest before slowly gazing back into your eyes.  
_"So darkness runs through your veins yet."  
_Those are Ganondorf's final words.  
He slumps over. He's not moving anymore. He's not breathing.  
With a shaky hand, you draw the Sword of Sols back out from his chest.  
"You...don't have to seal him away anymore..." you whisper. The words are not voluntary; they're being said by someone with a mind of their own. "You have done enough..."  
The skies become tainted in a vivid, blood-red hue.  
_"You are a murderer."_


	124. Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Three || ooweeoo

All those around you begin to twist and morph into the shapes of Oni. From the woman you'd just met to Ganondorf's body, every single _one _of them turns into a member of the foul tribe.  
You begin to run in the direction Corky was carried off to.  
"Corky's my friend...right?" you ask yourself as you bolt down the path. Oni _everywhere _are snapping at your heels.  
The world flashes white for a moment.  
_"It isn't our choice that we have to look after the most ungrateful, self-absorbed bitch in the Sixteen Realms!" _Garmadon's voice echoes in your head, an echo of a time you'd been living on the Destiny's Bounty._ "This is madness!"_  
You keep running. Your feet thud against the ground. Your heartbeat pounds through your chest.  
_"Don't test my patience...__Princess [Y/N]." _It's Ganondorf's voice...yet it seems so long ago you'd heard those particular words coming out of his mouth. The words give you strong memories of the Arbiter's Grounds.  
_"You don't get it, do you?" _Lloyd demands, although it's not from today, but rather, a mere memory of the caverns beneath the Koopa Kingdom. _"You're not ready to do this sort of work."_  
You fall flat on your stomach and end up scraping your chin against the ground. You scream as something...or someone...pushes your back into the dirt.  
_"You aren't going to die. Stop acting like you're going to die."_  
"No..." you murmur. You push your hands against the ground and try to wriggle free of the invisible weight on your back. "Let me go..."  
The world is engulfed in a cloud of black fog. Your skin feels a _lot _colder than before. There's a tearing pain in your back...and a squeezing sensation in your chest, too.  
_"You may be fighting for a dying world...but I'm fighting for what's right."_  
_"LET ME GO!"_you plead with a shaky scream. _**"LET ME GO!"**_  
"...[Y/N]?"

Fi's voice is stoic and orderly in amongst all of the chaos. It's...calming.  
"Princess [Y/N]. Please listen to me."  
"Fi!" Tears run down your face as you try to lift your head up...but there's something stopping you from moving even a millimetre off the ground.  
"I require permission to leave the Sword of Sols temporarily. Do you affirm?"  
"What? Why?!"  
"I must reach the confinements of your satchel to acquire the Ocarina of Time." Fi pauses for a moment. "Do you affirm, Princess [Y/N]?"  
You can feel a clawing sensation beginning to reach your sides.  
"I affirm!"  
And with that, the Sword Spirit emerges in front of you. She floats through the air for a moment before landing down on the ground and crouching over, where your satchel is. She opens it and draws out the familiar, royal blue ocarina. Fi brings the ocarina to her lips and begins to play a quiet and soft tune. It's calming...gentle...kind in amongst all of this chaos.  
The world begins to grow warm once more.  
The huge weight lifts off your back. You're still feeling awfully weak to the stomach, but you gather enough strength to push your own weight off the ground and stand back up.  
Fi holds out the Ocarina of Time in your direction. You take it in your hands and crouch down to pick up your satchel.  
"What did you play?" you ask.  
"The Sun's Song." Fi turns to her side and points ahead. "I sense benevolent life energy in that direction. It is my suggestion that you progress in that same direction."  
And with that, she disappears back into the Sword of Sols.  
You don't look back.

Your heart is pounding against your chest still. You don't look back. You don't speak. You don't listen. You're only fighting for your own survival, a trait of yours you'd _like _to keep.  
_Run. Run. Run._  
Don't look back, [Y/N]. Run.  
_Run._  
In fact, you're running so fast that you don't realise that you've run _into _someone.  
You topple over for what feels like the fiftieth time today. Along the way down, you let out a groan.  
_Someone get me out of this mess..._you think bitterly. You wrap your arms around your chest. Maybe it'll be less painful that way..  
You clench your eyes shut as a colossal, scaly hand is placed on your shoulder.  
_"Don't hurt me!" _you scream. You're picked up off the ground. You can't help but to sob at the sudden shift of elevation. _"I don't wanna die!"_  
"[Y/N]?"

The voice is familiar to you. It's safe. The deep, slightly growl-ish voice proceeds to ask if you're okay, to which you can't answer. Instead, you open your eyes to confirm it's truly a friend and not just some Oni who can also do a mean impression of him.  
And it _is.  
_You move your hands away from your face to _just _make sure. You spot his vivid red eyes watching you with concern. But still...they aren't _purple, _like you've seen among the Oni.  
And for that, you're grateful.  
"What's going on?" Bowser asks you slowly. You nervously glance towards the forest path in which you'd came from. "Where..._am _I?"  
"You...don't remember attacking us and kidnapping Corky?" you respond. His face falls at that statement.  
"No..." he murmurs. He lowers his head in shame and lets out a sigh. "She..._did _this to me-"  
"Hey!" shrieks a voice from his chest. "I'd like to get out of this place _today, _thanks!"  
"Corky!" he shouts as he looks down into his shell. "What in Morton's name are _you _doing down there?!"  
"You _put _me here, ya' fuckin' c-"  
_"Let's _not finish that thought," you warn her as Bowser sets you down on the ground. He proceeds to retract inside his shell. Mere moments later, Corky flies out of the head hole.  
"Thank _goodness..." _she sighs with relief as she brushes the brim of her hat. "It's a fuckin' _scorcher _down there." She spots you and gasps. _"[Y/N]! _You okay?" She starts to float around you and check your body, presumably to check for injuries.  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." you assure her. She nods her head and immediately floats towards your circlet. You already feel a lot safer when she heads inside. But..._still. _You just don't feel right. Bowser crouches down to your height. There's a _very _concerned look on his face at the sight of you.  
"[Y/N]...you're _crying."  
_You wipe the space beneath your eyes. Sure enough, your hand dampens with tears.  
_"They...all turned into-"_  
You can barely finish the thought off as you start to see the several deep and bloody gashes and wounds on his arms and legs. There's bruising all over the right side of his bottom jaw, and he's got a rather nasty cut running down the side of his face.  
"Who..._did _that to you?" you ask him. He's quick to look away. "Bowser...where _were _you?"  
"I...uh...tripped over."  
You don't believe him for a _second._  
"Who _did _this to you?"  
"Who do you _think, _[Y/N]?" He's rather snappy in response. In fact, he's so annoyed by your question that he crosses his arms and turns around so that his back is to you.  
_He's trying to suppress the memories, I'm guessing, _Corky whispers in your thoughts.  
_Shall I conduct a thorough psychological examination of this man, Princess [Y/N]? _Fi adds on.  
_Hey, how'd _**you **_get in here?!_  
_My ability to communicate transcends through the abilities of most life forms._  
_Yes, Fi. Tell me what happened to him.  
Please direct the blade of your sword in his general direction. _After Fi's words, you quietly draw out your sword and point it at him. The blade glows blue for a few moments, and then afterwards, the blue energy shifts from the sword to a point in the air before morphing into Fi.  
"I have determined that his hesitation to communicate with you in regards to the events leading to this current moment is through a combination of the biological stress response and a subacute development of anxiety," she explains. He jolts at her voice and spins around, his eyebrows furrowed down to his nose. His eyes widen at the sight of her.  
"What the Hell _is _that?!" he shouts.  
"My advice is to provide verbal and emotional reassurance, and inquire the nature of the events at a later time in which he feels comfortable in sharing with you."  
"Thank you, Fi," you thank the Sword Spirit. You pause for a moment to catch Bowser staring at you as if you've just buried someone alive and then danced over their grave. "Fi...are the others here?"  
"I do not detect any live readings of _any _of your other acquaintances, save for five very faint signatures in the temple ahead. I would suggest seeking out these life forms and proceeding to the portal to return to your time and place." Without a further word, she disappears back within the confinements of your sword. You stare at the blade in silence for a while.  
"Uh..." Bowser points at the sword. "New friend?"  
"Yeah," you sigh. "Corky and I found her last night."  
You sheath your sword before glancing around. You're expecting an Oni to pounce at any moment.  
"We should get going before we get attacked," you murmur. He nods his head before holding out his hand.  
"Let me carry you," he decides.  
You nod your head and walk forwards. He lifts you up onto his shoulder, and you clutch onto his left horn with your right arm.  
"Thank you, Bowser."

For the five minutes you've been making your way through the woods of the Ordona and Faron provinces, the two of you have been talking.  
"...but Rosalina wasn't alone," you tell him. "The _Hackergirl _was with her."  
"As in that girl who...did _you-know-what_ to Peach's kingdom?" Bowser asks. You nod your head and let out a sigh.  
"Yeah. Rosalina thinks she's good...but I doubt the legitimacy of that statement."  
"Who do you think it is?"  
"Well...whoever the Hackergirl is...she's the Ninjagian Sage of Light..._and _a Gerudo."  
"What's your guess?" You think for a moment at his question.  
"It's a _bit _far-fetched...but maybe Riju?"  
"Urbosa's daughter?"  
"She was _pretty _forceful about wanting to go to Ninjago when we were in Gerudo Town. And why else would she want to go?"  
"There _was _a point in Ninjago and Hyrule's history where there was a big trading and merchant industry." Corky flies out of your cap and floats in front of the two of you. "I'm sure that _during _the time, there would've been a _lot _of immigrations between the two places. So...don't you think that she'd at _least _have to be a Ninjagian-born Gerudo?"  
"And how many of _them _are in Ninjago nowadays?"  
"Probably none because that _crackhead _killed 'em all."  
"Hey...is that..._Midna?!" _Bowser points ahead to an enormous tree with a strange, wooden door carved into it. Lying on the ground _right _in front of this door is Midna. She's reverted to her imp form, and she's shivering as she curls up into a ball on the ground. _"Hey, Midna! We're coming!"_


	125. Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Four || what

Bowser sets you down on the ground in front of Midna. There's a glare on her face, a glare in no particular direction. She's just annoyed about something, it seems.  
"What happened?" you ask her as you kneel down in front of her.  
"She...drove a Shadow Crystal into my head..." she mutters. "I _knew _she was behind Bowser's attack..."  
"Harumi?" Corky inquires. She sits up and nods her head in disappointment. "Wait...what's _she _doing in this era?"  
"She wanted me to come and kill you all." Bowser's words startle you for a moment. For a moment, you want to reach for the hilt of your sword. It takes all your will power to refrain from drawing it out towards him. "She...took control of my body. I don't know _how, _but all I remember was not being able to move..." He shakes his head and bows it in shame. "Midna...is our son mad at me?" Midna blinks.  
"He's not my son, Bowser."  
His eyes widen.  
"Wait...what do you _mean _you aren't his mother?"  
"I..._said _I was...to protect his life." He frowns.  
"So his _real _mother's somewhere out there? Or is she in your realm?"  
_I'm getting a bad feeling about this conversation..._Corky admits to you. _We should get going._  
"Midna...who _is _she?!"  
"I can't tell you! If I _do, _then he might not exist anymore!"  
_"Exist _anymore?! What do you even _mean?!"_  
She clenches her fists together and flies _right _into his face.  
"Bowser Jnr isn't even supposed to be _alive _yet! He's going to be born in nine months!"  
His jaw drops.  
She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him. "Back in 2014...before you came to my realm as per the _weekly _usual for Mario dealing a terminal injury to you...a future form of you came to my realm from the year 2036. And...you had a child with you. That child...came with a letter from his mother."  
She holds out a sealed envelope.  
"[Y/N]...I'll destroy it if I try to open it," Bowser mutters. _"You _open it."  
"He isn't _my _son," you try to protest. Midna scoffs and throws it at you. You nearly fall over trying to catch it in your hands.  
_What's with her attitude? _Corky frowns.  
_Dunno, _you think back. You run your finger under the tab of the envelope and carefully pull out the letter before unfolding it. Bowser peers over your shoulder and squints at it.  
"Huh...it's part of the Royal Isle Delfinian stationary..." you murmur, pointing to the letterhead. It's the Isle Delfinian flag, a teal and blue background with a dolphin in a diamond in the centre.  
Your heart stops as you come across the handwriting.  
The letter falls out of your hands and lands on the ground, much like a dying leaf.  
You're frozen to the spot.

"Who is it?!" Bowser demands as he scoops up the letter and proceeds to read it all the way through. "Who's handwriting _is _this?!"  
"It's...it's..." you try to say. Corky floats out of your circlet and stops in front of you.  
"Who is it?" she quietly asks you.  
"It's _me," _you can barely whisper back. "That's _my _handwriting."  
"Does that mean...you're Bowser Jnr's mother?" Bowser's voice is awfully shaky.  
There's another thought crossing your mind.  
"Midna...does _Ganondorf _know?"  
"Yes." You glance down at the ground in unison. "I'm...sorry I didn't tell you."  
"It's fine..." you mumble. To be honest, you're grateful she didn't tell you in front of the others.  
"He's a good kid...and he's one of the Sages of Shadow." Midna sighs and glances at the skies. "If he is not alive to join Lady Mistaké and Lady Impa on the day of the true final battle against the Overlord...then the prophecy may turn in their favour-"  
The door to the temple swings open.  
Standing in the front are Lloyd and Mario, with Link and Kylee right behind them.  
"Not a _word _of this to _any _of 'em," Bowser hisses to Midna.  
  
"Yo," Kylee says with a grin to Corky, oblivious to the conversation. "What's _poppin',_ Jimbo?"  
"You guys found the painting?" Corky asks them. From the relieved looks on their faces, it's clear they have.  
"Yeah...everyone else has already gone through," Lloyd explains. "And _get _this...it leads _right _to the day after we left Isle Delfino."  
"Wait..._really?" _You're elated by those words. "Is the island okay?"  
"We don't know yet," Link admits. "All we know is that you're going home."  
"What are we _waiting _for?!" you demand as you shove past them and run inside.  
_"[Y/N]...wait!" _Lloyd shouts. _"It's not safe in there!"_  
But his words fall upon deaf ears.  
_"No! I want to go home!"_  
"Lloyd's _right, _Princess [Y/N]. It's not _safe _in here."  
You're frozen to the spot at the speaker's voice.  
After all...it's _Harumi.  
_

You watch in horror as the Ninjagian princess begins to walk out of the room. She takes slow steps, a cruel smirk across her face. She's dressed in a gi _very _similar to yours, with the exception that it's a deep, navy blue colour, with silver edges. Her hair, silky smooth and ghost white, trails down from the crown of her head to her lower back. Her deep brown eyes watch you carefully. Her fringe covers the top of a vivid red colouration to the top of her face. Face paint, perhaps? Or blood? No...if it was blood, it'd be all crusty and brown by now. Yes. It's certainly face paint she's wearing.  
"Harumi!" Lloyd shouts. "Leave us at _once!"_  
"Oh," she says with a smirk across her lips. "Don't you all want to go _home?" _You're trying to move, but you _can't.  
_"Look..." Kylee mutters, "if you want that five dollars I borrowed for two cans of soda...then I'll get the money _soon."_  
"I don't give a _shit _about money, Carta..." she assures her. "Why would I...when I have so much _power?"_  
"The Overlord isn't going to care about you like my dad did, Harumi!" Lloyd grunts. "He doesn't care about _anyone's _life, not if it gets in the way of ruling Ninjago!"  
"Ninjago is a small _fish _in the sea in comparison to the Sixteen Realms. Why rule _one _kingdom when I can rule them _all?"_  
"This isn't you, Harumi!" he pleads. "You're a good person!"  
She scoffs at him.  
"Still the pathetic boy who _barely _saved his city, I see..." She crouches down at his height and places a hand beneath his chin. "The Overlord has given me _everything. _He's given me my throne back. My power. And my _parents."_  
"Didn't you say he was your dad?" Corky frowns.  
_"That's besides the point!" _she shrieks. She clenches her jaw and grits her teeth. "My father and I follow the Overlord, for he is our king. The biological relations I have are _none _of your concern."  
"Look..." you tell her, "we _kinda _wanna go home."  
"Oh, you're going _home, _alright." She steps towards you. "But there's just _one _place we need to stop by before I can send you home, okay?"  
"Haven't finished jacking off yet?" Kylee sneers. Corky laughs nervously at her words.  
"Actually..." Harumi considers. "It's an _important _day for Princess [Y/N]." She narrows her eyes and smirks at you. "It's her _wedding _day!"  
"Is that where Ganondorf is?" Lloyd asks her with a frown.  
"Oh, _he's _not the one [Y/N]'s marrying. Her father's chosen a _much _more suitable candidate to wed with her. A suitor who could provide us with a _very _special artefact...an artefact that has the power to _cancel _out your stupid Triforce."  
"Well," you protest, "you can't get me married if I don't agree to it."  
"Yeah!" Kylee adds on. "If neither party consents, then _you _don't have a marriage!"  
_"We'll _work around that. But for now...I think it's time we got the bride ready for her _special _day!" She raises her fingers and poises them to snap.  
"Woah, _woah! _Hold _on _there, Thanos!" Kylee's speaking in strange references now, but you don't care. She's distracting Harumi from what she's trying to do. "Who _else _is being forced into it?"  
"Yeah...who's stupid enough to think he's getting in [Y/N]'s pants?" Bowser adds on.  
"Funny you should _say _that...seeing as you speak of yourself!"  
She snaps her fingers, and the world fades away into darkness.  
You don't know what's happening.  
Or why all of this is happening.  
But you just want to go home.  
It's all you're asking of anyone who's listening.


	126. Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Five || 【ｓｅｌａｈ】

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

_"...[Y/N]..."  
_You can't see a thing, but both your vision and hearing is beginning to return.  
Crowds of murmuring wave around your ears. You're starting to gain the sensation in your hands again. Your hands are gripped around a bunch of flowers. When your sight is well enough to see what you're holding, you notice that the ensemble of flowers consists of geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnations and orange lilies.  
You notice that you're dressed in a white and pale gold ballgown of satin, with several layers of fine, silk tulle draped over the skirt. You're wearing silken gloves that come all the way up to your underarms.  
_"...[Y/N]..."_  
A veil draped over your head obscures a clear view of the world around you. You try to move it off your face, but you can't seem to move your arms. The air feels warm...yet you couldn't be any colder.  
_[Y/N], _Corky whispers in your mind. _I don't know where we are...I'm stuck inside your tiara!  
I don't either, _you respond.  
"For the _third _fucking time already," Harumi hisses from the other end of this large, white room, "presenting the bride...Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino!"  
An eruption of cheers fill the room as you're guided forth by a force that doesn't belong to you.  
_"Yeah!" _someone yells from near the altar. "Lookin' _good, _Princess!"  
"She looks _so _beautiful!"  
"She's the _perfect _bride for Lord Koopa!"  
"Is there gonna be cake?!"  
"Shut _up!"_  
You're led up a couple of steps before you turn to your right.  
After he lifts the veil off the front of your face, Bowser takes a step away from you.  
He's dressed in a sharp, white tuxedo with a satin shirt the same colour of your gi. The bowtie he wears matches the shirt. A large, felt top-hat is complete with a spiked, leather band wrapped around it. His emblem, plated in gold, is attached to this band. His shoes are made entirely of steel...you can't fathom why, though.  
_What's going on, Corky? _you whisper in thought.  
_Correct me if I'm wrong, mate..._she thinks back, _but...I **think **you're getting married to Bowser.  
I know that part..._you assure her. _I...just don't know why we're getting married. We barely even talked to each other while we lived on the Destiny's Bounty!_  
_I don't think they're marrying you two for love...they're marrying you two to-_  
But Corky's cut off by Bowser.

"I...I couldn't escape, Princess..." he apologises to you as he bows his head down. "I'm...sorry we couldn't protect you from her."  
"It's...not your fault, Bowser..." you find yourself responding. The words aren't yours...you were thinking of asking something more along the lines of _"WHERE THE FUCKING FUCK AM I?" _(a popular choice for brides such as yourself who've been casually pulled through time and space). "Th..._thank _you for trying." A few muscles in your neck relax, giving you the chance to finally move your head around. The rows are occupied by a multitude of people, mainly the Sages, Champions and Heroes of the Triforce. There's also a couple of other people that you met on your travels. They're all glued to their seats as they watch the two of you in shock. Most of them look like they have something to say but can't.  
"Where's Ganondorf?" you ask as you scour the crowds for any sighting of the Gerudo king.  
"I...didn't see him here," Bowser admits. "Whatever you do..._don't _say 'I do'."  
_"Trust _me," you assure him, "I'll say _anything _but that!"  
Whoever's at the altar clears his throat.  
Harumi, who's standing before the two of you, chuckles and glances back towards the door. "It's a _shame _the Overlord couldn't make it to this event...but he _does _have to keep vile people like Ganondorf and Queen _[M/N] _from ruining the wedding."  
"In time, child..." the man at the altar decides. You turn around in an attempt to see whoever's standing there.  
You're met with a _very _strange person.  
The person standing before you has skin coloured deep blue, yet he still resembles an Oni greatly. He wears a golden monocle over one eye. He's wearing a top-hat much like that of Bowser's, but without the ridiculous leather band and emblem combo decorating it. The cape he wears matches his hat, and the design underneath is actually pretty cool. It's this space theme.  
"That's a nice cape!" Kai's voice jeers from the crowd. "Do they come in men's sizes?!"  
The crowds all howl with laughter, and you and Bowser can't help but to join in.  
_"Count Bleck despises your attitude!" _the person at the altar shouts at literally everyone.  
_Did..._Corky starts to frown, _did _**that **_man just refer to himself in the third person?  
Forget what I said before..._you think with glee, **this **_wedding is golden!_  
_"Stop _fooling around," Harumi hisses at you and Bowser. She snaps her fingers twice before beckoning someone forwards.  
It's a small woman with sky blue skin and vivid, pink hair tied back in a bun. Her bright red eyes are hidden behind a pair of red, horn-rimmed glasses that remind you strongly of Tessa's cat-eyes. She's dressed in a simple, white blouse and a black skirt.  
"Isn't this supposed to be a wedding?" you mutter to Bowser. He snorts in agreement.  
"Why do you ask?" Harumi inquires with a slight frown. You tilt your head to the side.  
"Why..._why _are so many people dressed in white?"  
"Oh..._we _don't care about your feelings, [Y/N]." She turns towards the woman, who can't be any taller than Mario. _"Nastasia! Keep them in line!"_  
"Yep," she responds in the most casual of casual tones, _"can_ do, Miss 'Rumi."  
_She's not in the **least **bit phased..._Corky thinks to you.  
_"C'mon, _Nassy..." Bowser frowns at the woman, "don't you _remember _me?"  
"Um, can't _exactly _recall you." She pushes her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. "Maybe, like, after this whole wedding, we could get acquainted, y'know. After all, we've _all _gotta be team players!"  
_"Dork!" _Cole roars out from near the back. Another sea of laughter fills the air. The woman scowls and snaps her neck towards the audience. They all fall silent at an alarming manner.  
"Let's get on with it," Harumi frowns.  
"Of _course..." _Bleck agrees. Bowser gulps.  
"Geez...where's _Ganondorf _when you need him?" he mutters.  
Although you're still furious with Ganondorf...you can't help but to agree with Bowser.  
_He'd put a stop to this, _you murmur in thought to Corky.  
"Shall we begin?" Harumi repeats, this time in a rather angry tone. The person at the altar flicks open a book, a smirk beginning to creep onto his face.

"We are gathered here for the matrimony of [Y/N] [L/N], Princess of the Kingdom of Isle Delfino, and Bowser Koopa, King of the Koopa Kingdom." He pauses for a moment, almost as if daring anyone to make another witty remark.  
And he shall receive.  
_"Nah..."_ Tessa snaps in a very sarcastic manner from the back row, "I thought we were at the fuckin' AFL Grand _Final." _Her accent is rather exaggerated. "Thanks for _clarifyin', _cock-head!"  
Kylee wheezes with laughter as she hands Tessa a fistful of Ninjagian dollar bills from the row in front.  
"My cousin has _no _filter..." Corky says out loud. Almost immediately after she starts speaking, Harumi and Bleck redirect their attention to her. "You're both hearing things!"  
"Oh, _Corky..._we all know it's _you." _Harumi smirks. "If you don't come out...then we'll just _kill _the three of you."  
"No!" you plead as you place a hand on top of your circlet. "Leave her alone! She hasn't done _anything _wrong!" Harumi lifts up a finger, and almost as instantly, Corky is flung out from your crown. She smacks into the ceiling, before being thrown against the floor by an invisible force. The crowd doesn't say a word; they're frozen in shock.  
_"Stop!" _Corky screams. But she's thrown against the ceiling again. _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. _With every plea for Harumi to stop, Corky's smacked against the walls of this building once more.  
_Move, [Y/N], move..._you think bitterly as you attempt to move your arms and legs. But it's like they're concrete. You can't even move your _pinky _toe.  
"Do you, Bowser Koopa, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Bleck stares at the Koopa over the top of his monocle.  
"Like _I'd _marry the Overlord's daughter!"  
_"That's _not the attitude to have, 'kay?" Nastasia adjusts her glasses, and a strange look manifests in Bowser's eyes. "Do you take her to be your wife?"  
"I...I...do."  
"No!" you yell. Corky's thrown against one of the rafters. "I'm _not _going to marry him! Don't even _ask!" _At your screaming and yelling, Nastasia adjusts her glasses yet again. Bizzare thoughts are filling your mind.  
_Just marry him, _your own voice assures you. _What's the worst that can happen? _You watch in horror as Bleck turns towards you.  
"Do you, [Y/N] [L/N], take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"If...if I agree...then will you leave Corky alone?"  
_"Whatever," _Harumi hisses.  
"Then...then...I...I do."  
Gasps fill the air from the crowds.  
"Are there any objections to the wedding?" Harumi demands. Nastasia adjusts her glasses once more, and the audience falls quiet. It's like she's got some..._control _over these people.  
"Then it is settled." Bleck closes the book, and your attention is drawn to your hand, where a set of two golden rings appears. One has a glittering diamond set inside it. You try to pull them off, but you can't move at all. _"Count Bleck pronounces you husband and wife-"  
_The door is kicked open with the force of a thousand men, revealing a veil of smoke around the doorframe.  
Everyone jolts in their seats.  
_"What is the __**meaning **of this?!" _Harumi roars. The smoke begins to clear, and that's when you see them standing there.  
To the left, your mother wielding the Sword of Sols in both hands.  
And to the right, Ganondorf, with a strange, golden statue in his hands that _greatly _resembles the Triforce.  
"Like _that's _ever gonna happen!" the latter roars.  
"It's _all _ogre now, assholes!" Tessa and Kylee shriek at the top of their lungs as whoops and cheers begin to fill the crowd.

The two begin to step forth towards Harumi and Bleck. _"Stand down," _Ganondorf warns them through gritted teeth.  
"It is too late!" the Count yells. "They are married under the eyes of the Deities!" Harumi holds out her hands, and Corky lands in her arms. Her body is limp and lifeless.  
"No!" you shout. "Leave her _alone!"  
"She's dead, [Y/N]..." _Harumi says with an innocent smile on her face.  
"You have only proceeded the prophecy," your mother warns them. "The Overlord will return in his Golden Master form...and you shall perish alongside him!"  
"Not before _you, _[M/N]!" Harumi snaps her fingers, and the room goes awfully dark. A gigantic, glass-like heart begins to materialise in the air. Streaks of black begin to cover this heart.  
_"Shit!" _Mario shouts. _"Not again!"  
"Again?!" _Zelda sobs. "What do you _mean _again?!"  
"What _is _that thing?!" Lloyd demands.  
"The Chaos Heart..." Peach murmurs.  
"It'll destroy the Sixteen Realms..." Tippi whispers from her seat next to Peach.  
Ganondorf takes another step forwards.  
"Then I shall be its host," he declares.  
"Wait, _what?!" _Bowser demands. "It'll _kill _you!"  
"Don't do it!" you plead. "It's _my _fault we're all here."  
_"No, _sweetheart...it is _my _fault."  
Ganondorf raises the Triforce in the air.  
_"Gods of the Triforce...hear that which I desire!"_  
"You fool!" Bleck scoffs. "You will only disrupt the winds of fate!"  
_"Give Princess [Y/N] the means to raise an army against the Overlord, God of Destruction! Give her the courage to stand in evil's face! Give her the wisdom to know her enemy's next move! And grant her power...all the power that can be granted!" _You watch as your mother stands next to him and places a hand on the Triforce.  
_"Gods of the Triforce...allow the Bonneter girl to live on...allow her to take my spirit and soul while she heals!"_  
_"Gods of the Triforce...imprison the Chaos Heart within my own heart...and return me to my resting place beneath Hyrule Castle!"_  
_"Gods of the Triforce...restore Isle Delfino to its former glory...and seclude the pieces of the Triforce in places where only those destined to carry them will find them!"_  
And with that, your mother disappears into a flurry of golden smoke that engulfs Corky.  
The black, glass heart disappears, and that's when you notice that Ganondorf's eyes have returned to their golden glory.  
_"All of you mortals..." _he scowls at the two of you, _"leave before I spill your blood!"_  
The place flashes a cruel shade of white, leaving you with the sensation of falling running through your nerves.  
You'll never forget Ganondorf's last words to you.


	127. Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Six || try to imagine a pages or toto song playing while this chapter happens

**Time: ???, Isle Delfino Standard Time**   
**Location: Gelato Beach, Isle Delfino**   
**Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino**   
**Motives: Good**

Soothing sunshine coats your face in warmth. The soft warmth is accompanied by the gentle sound of waves breaking on the shores of the beaches down south. Your eyes flicker open at the caws of seagulls, who are lazily circling about the azure blue skies. The sand beneath your body is soft and smooth as you run your fingers through it.  
Yes, you'd recognise this place anywhere.  
It's the place you grew up. The place you stored so many of your dearest memories. Memories of your mother, memories of your friends, and memories of your people. A place where the Sun is at its brightest in all of the Sixteen Realms, a place where the light always shines through the eternal darkness. Where the Sun setting over the horizon is the quietest of moments, and the rising of the Sun is the most sacred of hours in the day. An island where dolphins gather in thousands, an island where everyone feels at home and everyone knows your name. You're in Isle Delfino.  
You're _home._

Zelda trudges through the sands as she makes her way towards you. She holds out her right hand, and you take it before pulling yourself up from the sands of Gelato Beach. You can feel the smooth, metal rings around your left ring finger.  
_Why couldn't it have just been a dream?! _you think bitterly. You attempt to pry them off from your fingers.  
But they won't budge.  
You're back in your gi and trousers once more. The others are nowhere to be seen. Zelda's holding her left arm gingerly.  
"Where is everyone?" you whisper.  
"Lloyd, Link, Kylee and Mario are searching the island for any people who may be of help to our cause," she explains. "That little trick of Ganondorf's got us all home...where we _belong."_  
"So...we're in 2036?"  
"No. 2020. It's a few weeks after your birthday...like it _had _been when we left for the Temple of the Cosmos." You stare at the rings on your finger.  
"I'm his _wife _now, aren't I?" you murmur.  
"I'm sure it'll be easy for you to file a divorce given the circumstances." Misako's voice comes from behind you. You spin around to see her and Princess Peach standing there, both in their usual attire.  
"Hello," you whisper. Without a word, Peach wraps her arms around you.  
"I'm so sorry..." she murmurs. "I...if I could have taken your place...I _would _have."  
"It's okay..." you assure her as you hug her back, "the past is in the past..."  
"Does...this mean that Isle Delfino and the Koopa Kingdom are unified nations?" she asks you.  
"I don't know," you admit as you clutch your chest in turmoil. "Is..._he _here?"  
"Who?"  
"Bowser."  
Misako shrugs her shoulders, as does Peach. Zelda speaks up. "I _do _believe he's in Bianco Hills with the majority of the others. But you _can't _go there yet."  
"Why not?" you frown.  
"It's...still in its final stages of repair."  
"Where am I _supposed _to go?"  
"...I'll _never _find it at this rate!" you can hear Bowser cussing under his breath. He's storming over towards you from the north-east, with Corky close behind.  
"What can't you find?" Lloyd's mother frowns. "I hope you haven't lost the Sword of _Sols, _Bowser-"  
"The _key," _he whispers back.  
"Oh, the key? I'll go and look for it with Peach." She gestures to Zelda. "I suggest taking her to a hospital to see about that wrist."  
"I can take her to the doctors' office in Ricco Harbour," you tell her.  
"Why don't you go along with her?" Peach suggests to Bowser. He scratches at his head.  
"Uh...but _I _thought you wanted me to-"  
With her good arm, Zelda elbows him in the shin.  
"You'll ruin the surprise," she hisses under her breath.  
"Oh..._gotcha."_  
"Hey, [Y/N]!" Corky says with a beam. "I'm feeling a lot better now."  
"It's good to see you too, Cork!" you smile as you hold your arms out. She flies into your arms, and she starts crying for a few moments.  
"Oh..._[Y/N]! _I thought we were all _dead! _And then _Ganondorf, _he...he _sacrificed himself _to save us all!" You hold her close in your arms and turn towards the others.  
"Corky...we'll get him back. I _promise." _You turn around towards the others and change your motherly tone to one of formality. "Do you know who made it back to the island?"  
"Well...there's a _whole _heap of people here," Bowser tells you. "I'm sure we'll see some of 'em along the way." Misako and Peach turn around to head off back towards the north-east, but before doing so, they wave goodbye to the two of you.  
"See ya!" you holler at their backs.  
"Come to Bianco Hills at two in the afternoon!" Misako shouts back.  
"We will!" you promise.  
And with that, you turn directly east.  
"Ricco Harbour is _that _way," you explain to the others, pointing directly ahead.  
"Well," Zelda says in an awfully bright tone, "we'd better get going before the clock strikes two!"

The three of you trudge on through the sands of Gelato Beach on your way to Ricco Harbour. There's a concrete path with coastal shrubs on either side of it nearby; you decide to go and walk on it.  
"What'd you do to your wrist?" you ask Zelda. Corky flies out of your arms and proceeds to float into your cap. She lets out a sigh, glancing towards the forest of palm trees to your left for a moment before looking back down at her wrist.  
"The children were playing high up in the trees of Pianta Village," she explains. "Bowser Jnr and Saria were in one of the tallest trees when the wind blew them out of the canopy...and then he landed on me."  
"Sorry..." Bowser sighs. "I keep trying to _tell _him that Koopas don't belong in trees." Zelda giggles at the sentence.  
"Yes...it seems that he would like to be _just _like his Kokiri friend sometimes," she decides.  
"I'll make it up to ya', Princess," he promises.  
"Oh, it's fine," she assures him. "I just wish Mipha was well..."  
"What's wrong with Mipha?" you frown.  
"Zoras..._don't _do well in space," Corky decides. _"Let's _just say that."  
"What?" you frown.  
"It's a long story," Bowser adds on. "We'll tell you another time."  
"Hey, slow-coach! _Took _ya' long enough to wake up!"  
You spin around on your heel at the voice of your best friend.  
_"Birdie!" _you scream with joy.

You bolt towards the Pianta, your arms outstretched. Tears streak down the sides of your face with every step you take.  
_"Birdie!" _you wail. You're a blubbering mess as you collapse into her arms. She stumbles backwards and lands on the sands with a heavy _thud._  
"[Y/N]!" she sobs. "You're okay!"  
"Birdie..." you whisper, still in tears. "I _missed _you!"  
"[Y/N]...you're _married _now!"  
"I _know..._I can't believe it..."  
"Ha ha..." Bowser chuckles from behind you. "Were you there, Birdie?"  
"I was near the back," she decides, "and honestly, with Kai and that friend of Kylee's sitting _right _near me, I felt like I got the _VIP _experience." She starts to giggle. _"Does it come in men's sizes..." _She shakes her head and stands back up, pulling you up along the way. "All jokes aside...I think we _all _owe Ganondorf our lives. What he and Queen [M/N] did...I don't think I'd be brave enough to even _attempt _anything of the sort!"  
"Yeah..." Corky stares out towards the ocean. _"Just _to let you know, [Y/N]...we've got new islanders."  
"Go on," you decide.  
"Well..._first _off...do you remember when we met that woman called Timpani in the Faron Woods?"  
"Yeah?"  
"She and Count Bleck are on the island now."  
You scowl at the latter's name.  
_"Ugh," _Bowser mumbles. "Wish it was _Harumi _here. Then I'd grind her stupid face into the _dirt."_  
"If I wasn't the Princess of Isle Delfino," you add on, "I'd be drowning her in the Delfino Sea."  
"Well...if you _want _to get to Harumi..." Corky decides in a casual tone, "I'll repeat what I just said. Her biological _parents _are on the island." Your jaw drops for a moment.  
"Anyone else?" you inquire as you regain your composition and turn back towards your friend.  
"There's a whole heap of people," Birdie decides. "We're talking from _all _across the world. That Gerudo seamstress..._what _was her name, again?"  
_"Pritana, _I believe," Zelda suggests. "And was that Serpentine woman from Gerudo Town there, as well?"  
"Kesshō, was it?" Birdie ponders. "Yeah, I _did _see her setting up shop in the old Blue Coin hut." She turns to face you. "Yeah, we forgot to mention. Ever since all sorts of people have arrived from all over the world, Delfino Plaza's buildings are absolutely _filled _with different sorts of merchants and what-not."  
"Ooh!" You're intrigued by the idea of visiting the place.  
_"We'll _take Zelda to the doctors' office," she assures you, tugging at Corky's hand. "Why don't you two go off and enjoy yourselves?"  
"But I _just _got home-"  
"Think of it as a _honeymoon!" _Zelda adds on in suggestion.  
_Do they even know about you-know-fuckin'-what? _you think in an attempt to communicate privately with Corky.  
_Dunno, _she responds. **I'm **_not telling 'em, [Y/N]._  
"Okay..." you sigh to Zelda. You gesture to her arm. "I hope you're alright."  
"I hope so, too," she agrees. The Pianta, the Hylian and the Bonneter all make their way down another path, and you're about to move ahead, but Bowser clears his throat from behind you.

"So...uh...wanna hang out?" he asks casually.  
"I..._guess _we could," you agree.  
"Why don't we...uh...talk for a bit?"  
"While we're walking to the plaza?"  
"Y-_yeah."_  
"I...um..._okay."_  
You take a seat in the sand and pat the spot next to you. Without a word more, he takes a seat next to you, propping his hands like the stakes of a tent so that he can lean back a bit.  
"So..." you start as you dig your shoe into the sand and pocket your hands. "We...uh..."  
"We're _married," _he responds nervously.  
"Yeah..." you whisper. You stare at a fresh set of waves beginning to roll in towards the beach for a moment before returning to his face. His cheeks are bright red. "What's the matter? You getting sunburnt?"  
"No!" He covers his cheeks with his hands. "I mean _yes!"_  
"Are you _blushing?"_  
He doesn't respond. In fact, he turns his head away from you.  
"What's the matter?" you ask him softly.  
"I...uh..._everyone's _been talkin' about how they think we're perfect. But...you're in love with _Ganondorf, _right?"  
"Actually..." you admit. "We...got into a fight. Why do you ask? Do...do you _like _me?"  
"I...I have ever since we _met _the day before your birthday." He tries to look away from you, and subsequently notices your notice of his attempt to go unnoticed. "I...I'm sorry, [Y/N]. I'm not _like _this around people-"  
You rest your hand on top of his.  
"It's okay," you assure him. "I...I _think _I like you, too." You get up from the ground and stand on your tippie-toes in order to reach his cheek. You give it a quick peck before plopping back down on the ground faster than one can say _"this fanfiction is poorly written and filled with several convenient plot-holes"._  
_"[Y/N]!" _he yelps. "What if someone sees us?!"  
"We're married," you assure him, holding up your left hand.  
He glances around for a second to make sure nobody's watching before scooping you up in his arms and immediately setting off in the opposite direction of the plaza.


	128. Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Seven || It's not a Clazey J fanfiction without the frickle frackle

Bowser carefully lifts you up to the open window of one of the rooms on the second floor of Hotel Delfino. You clutch the edge of the windowsill and peer in to make sure there's nobody inside.  
"Looks like this one's empty," you declare. He lifts you further up so you're inside. You stand back, and moments later, he clambers through the window after you before immediately closing the curtains and the glass window behind him. After setting your phone on the bedside table, you're quick to walk across the room and over to the door, locking the door and turning back towards him.  
"That was nuts," he decides. "I didn't think we'd get away with it!" You hide a giggle beneath your hand. _"Y'know, _Princess...you're _cute _when you do that." You beckon him towards the bed.  
"Less talking..._more _doing."  
"Oh, _I'll _be doing you, alright!"  
The two of you burst into fits of laughter.  
"I...I didn't mean it as a joke!" he cackles as you clutch your sides.  
"I know," you assure him. He stands behind you and wraps his arms around you.  
"[Y/N]..." he murmurs in your ear. "I...I've always wanted you." You tug at your gi and pull it off. His breath hitches as he takes in your figure.  
"You...you like it?" you whisper.  
"I...you...you're the most beautiful of them all..." At his words, you pull off your undershirt and throw it to the floor.  
"You're...you're a _goddess, _[Y/N]..." he tells you as you take off the rest of your clothes.  
"You...like what you see?" you ask.  
Without a word more, he picks you up and carries you to the bed.

He places you down on the bed. The blood rushes to your face as he climbs on top of you. Neither of you speak. Your lips part slightly; your breathing grows heavier. You bring your hands to his face, and the two of you just stare into each other's eyes.  
"Go on..." you usher him in a low voice. "What are you waiting for?"  
"You ready?" he murmurs in your ear. A slow smile begins to creep across your face. You nod your head.  
And so it begins.  
"[Y/N]..." he moans. "I'm gonna fuck you so bad-"  
Your phone's ringtone begins to play.  
Your hand slips towards the bedside table, and you take a look at the caller ID.  
"It's Wu..." you mutter. A smirk creeps across his face.  
"I _dare_ you to answer it."  
_"Okay,"_ you smirk back. You slide the green phone icon and proceed to put the phone to your ear, putting on the most normal voice you can muster. "Hello?"  
"[Y/N]," Garmadon's voice answers from the other end, "I had to call from my brother's phone. Am I disturbing anything?" Bowser shakes his head.  
"Of _cours_e not," you lie.  
"That's good," he decides, "because we need to discuss something."  
"Go on," you decide. Your inner thighs grow warm as a strange sensation begins to arise.  
"You _like_ that?" Bowser whispers with the cheesiest of grins on his face.  
_"Don't you fuckin' dare," _you mouth back to him in silence.  
"Wu, Impa and Toadsworth have decided to organise a series of social clubs," Garmadon continues. "They think that it will build _friendsh_ips or whatever the old coots think...but they wish for your permission to go ahead. Would you be willing to allow this to happen?"  
"Yes..." The word escapes in a rather heated way. You smack your mouth immediately after moaning out your answer.  
"What's going on? Have you _hurt_ yourself, [Y/N]?"  
"I'm...I'm okay," you assure him. Almost immediately after, your partner lets out a grunt. You smack his arm.  
"[Y/N]...am I _interrupting_ anything?"  
"No, you...you can keep talking," you assure him.  
"Be honest."  
"You aren't."  
"Alright...so would it be alright for these clubs to be held in Bianco Hills?"  
"Yeah, that's..." You have to hold your breath for a moment in order to stop yourself from making any obnoxious noises. "That's okay."  
"One last thing before I go," he adds on. "Mara and that Gerudo seamstress would like to know if your favourite colour is [F/C]. Am I correct?"  
"Yes." You furrow your eyebrows at Bowser as you bite your lip in an attempt to hold in your moans.  
But as he pushes against you again, you can't.  
A rather loud moan escapes your lips as another warm sensation sweeps across your body.  
"Fuck!" you shout. "I'm sorry!"  
"Mother of _Yin, _[Y/N]!" he gasps. "Someone's having their _way_ with you, aren't they?"  
_"Bingo, _Garmie!" Bowser roars with laughter at the phone.  
Garmadon hangs up.  
_"Fuck _you..." you hiss as he continues to cackle like a mad-man. "Now all of _Isle Delfin_o knows we're here."  
"We're married," he reminds you.  
_"Shut _up and finish already!"  
But still, you can't help but smirk along with him at what you've just done.

The two of you lie there in silence for a while. You're running your fingers through his hair while he's resting a hand on your hip.  
"I can't believe Garmadon knows..." you mutter_. "Here's _hoping he wasn't on loudspeaker."  
"Yeah..." He nervously laughs. "If he goes around telling everyone, I'll smash him to a pulp."  
"Y'know...wouldn't _Midna_ know what we've been up to?"  
"Probably," he responds. He lowers his voice. "I...can't believe you're going to be his mother..."  
"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" you ask him.  
"He thinks you're one of the nicest people around," he decides. "Y'know...I see where he gets his powers from, now..."  
"Powers?"  
"He can shapeshift...and he can create monsters out of paint. What'd you _think_ happened to Isle Delfino a couple of years ago?"  
"He's the heir to your throne, right?" you ask.  
"Yeah...when Midna came to my door six years ago...she told me that he was better off being the king of_ my _kingdom."  
"But...who's going to rule _my _kingdom when I die?"  
"You're only eighteen, [Y/N]. You'll have _plenty_ of kids before that happens. And besides...you adopted Mara, right? What's to say_ she_ can't rule?"  
"Yeah..." you sigh. "You're right."  
_I...I wanted _**_him _**_to rule alongside me..._you can't help but think in disdain.  
And at that thought, you come to realise that you're hopelessly in love with Ganondorf-  
A loud knock on the door cuts your thoughts short.  
_"Hello?!" _you hear a Pianta shouting. _"Get out of there! You didn't reserve _**or **_pay for the room!"_  
"Shit!" you yell.


	129. Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Eight || Gelato Parlour

The two of you, with all your possessions in hand and clothing on once more, proceed to climb back out of the window. There's still banging and thudding on the other side of the door. The two of you snicker as you both jump out of the window. Your phone begins to ring the _moment _you land on the ground. You pull it out of your pocket and answer it.  
"Yellow?" you casually ask.  
On the other end of the line, Kylee's howling with laughter.  
"What?"  
"Meet us at the gelato place in Delfino Plaza," she wheezes in-between laughs.  
"Okay...why are you laughing?"  
"Tessa just fell off the edge of the pier and she's swearing at everyone!"  
_"Shut the fuck up, cock-hole!" _Tessa can be heard screaming in the background.  
"We'll be there in a sec," you assure her.  
"We? Who you with, sis?"  
"Bowser."  
"Cool beans - _HEY!" _The phone is pulled away from Kylee, and Tessa begins speaking into it in a rather angry voice.  
"Princess [Y/N], you need to put up some fences so people don't fall into the fuckin' water."  
"Yo! Don't cuss at her!"  
"It's alright," you assure Kylee as she takes the phone back.  
"See ya' in a bit!" she chirps before hanging up. You turn towards Bowser.  
"Wanna get some ice-cream?" you ask him. He beams at the idea.  
"Sounds _great!"  
_

**\- - -**

The moment you reach Delfino Plaza, you can't help but notice how the streets are bustling with all sorts of people. You press your face against the window of the radio tower, where the host of Isle Delfino's sole radio station, Debbie Aria, is speaking to Pauline on air. The orange Pianta woman yelps at the sight of you.  
"Oh!" she gasps as Pauline starts to giggle. "Listeners at home, that was just Princess [Y/N] we saw walking past!" You wave and keep walking down the path.  
"What's this big building here?" Bowser asks as he points at the town hall, the large building with the fountain out the front.  
"That's our town hall," you explain to him. "Most of the official council meetings take place here."  
"You ever been to one?"  
"No...Sindaco used to go on my behalf." You point to the statue in the town square of a Pianta man wearing the same Shine Sprite pendant around his neck that you're wearing right now. "That's the first King of Isle Delfino. He's my ancestor on my mother's side."  
"So...you're, like, part-Pianta?"  
"Yep. For the most part, I like to think I'm human."  
"You make a very _good-_looking human," he says with a grin. You smile.  
_"Thank _you."  
"What flavour of ice-cream are you thinking of getting?"  
"I was thinking of [F/F]. It's my favourite flavour."  
"I'm gonna get strawberry-"  
"Yo, _Princess!" _you hear Kylee shouting in the distance. You spin around towards the cold, brick wall of the jail to see her standing there and furiously waving. She's dressed in a light blue tank top, jean shorts, white skate shoes and blue, knee-high socks with a yellow lightning bolt pattern. A light yellow blouse is tied around her waist. "Come meet my team!"  
"Your team?" you ask.  
And that's when you see the seven girls and women of various ages standing around her, Tessa included.

You walk towards Kylee and Tessa. The latter is still dripping wet from her implied surprise swim in the Delfino Sea.  
"Oh, dear..." you sigh.  
"Kylee is a literal _head-ass," _she mutters as she crosses her arms over her chest. Kylee turns to all of her friends.  
"Everyone," Kylee introduces to the girls, "this is Princess [Y/N]. She busted me and Corky out of jail." She turns to you. "[Y/N], these are my friends-slash-relatives." She gestures to each one as she introduces them. "You already know Tessa..." Tessa waves regardless of the fact. Kylee moves her hand towards her sister, who gives you a shy wave. "This is my twin, Bilara..."  
"Just call me Billie," she assures you in a quiet voice as she quickly curtseys. She almost immediately smacks her hands into the sides of her yellow and pink sundress in an attempt to stop the skirt from flying up over her head. Kylee points to a tall, slender girl with bright blue eyes dark red hair and freckles speckled all over her face and arms. She's dressed in a white blouse and a long, peach-coloured skirt, and she wears a straw hat with a red bow on her head. She's also sporting a round pair of red glasses.  
"This is Stella," she continues.  
"It's nice to meet ya', Princess!" 'Stella' chirps. She's got the _exact _same accent as Ganondorf...it's a hard memory to suppress. Kylee then points at a girl with tan skin, brown, almond-shaped eyes and dark hair tied back in a low ponytail. She's wearing a green, graphic tank top and a long denim skirt. She's _also _wearing red glasses, although they appear to be tortoiseshells. She smiles.  
"My name's Harper," she responds in the same accent as Tessa and Corky. You spot two sisters squabbling over something in the background. They're giggling as they nudge and poke each other. Kylee points to the taller of the two, a blonde-haired girl with a roundish face and freckles. She's dressed in a navy-themed dress. Tied around her neck is a red bandana, and sitting atop her short, highly wavy and voluminous bob, is a miniature sailor's hat.  
"This is Hayley," Kylee continues, "but we call her Cruiser."  
"Why?" you ask.  
"It's the brand of alcohol she got _wasted _on during our friend's eighteenth birthday party," her sister responds in a Cockney accent. She's wearing high-waisted jean shorts and a red T-shirt. She's got grey-blue eyes and mousy brown hair. Hidden behind her straight, long hair are two hearing aids; one on each ear.  
"She drove a _jet_ ski in the Caltinos' pool," Tessa snickers.  
"We don't _talk _about the jet-ski," 'Cruiser' hisses at the two.  
"I'm Bomber!" her sister exclaims.  
"Her actual name's Emma," Kylee assures you. "You already know Corky, and _finally, _here's my cousin, Nova-"  
She discovers she's gesturing to an empty space.  
"Nova?" Tessa frowns as all of the girls begin to search around.  
"Shit!" Kylee yells as she points up at the roof of the prison.  
Standing on the edge of the three-storey building's roof, dressed in a frilly white dress and matching ballet flats, is a little girl who doesn't look any older than five.

"Hi!" she waves to her cousin. "Look at _me, _Kylee!" As she starts jumping up and down, Kylee and all of her friends tense in anticipation.  
"How'd _you _get up there?" Tessa scolds the child. She shakes her head, with her short, inverted bob shaking along with the movement.  
"Not _telling!" _The girl proceeds to stick out her tongue at them all.  
"You didn't _climb _up there, did you?" Billie frowns, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Nup! I used my special _powers - OOP!"  
_The girl wails as she falls through the air.  
_"Nova!" _Kylee screams.  
"Someone catch her!" Tessa shouts.  
_"...gotcha!"_  
Bowser dives through the air and catches the child in his outstretched palms. His face skids across the pavement.  
"Ouch..." Tessa winces as the rest of Kylee's team copy her actions.  
"Oh my _goodness!" _Kylee rushes over to the two and holds out her arms. Her tiny cousin is sobbing uncontrollably.  
_"I didn't mean to!" _she shrieks. She holds out her arms and runs into Kylee's arms. Kylee holds her close as the others stare at Bowser in shock, still in disbelief of what's happened.  
"Oh...sweetie...you've gotta be more _careful _out there!"  
"I'm _sorry, _Kylee..." she sniffles. "I won't do it again...I _promise!"_  
"It's okay...you know for next time," she assures her. "Now, why don't you say thank you?" Nova turns around, looks at Bowser for a split second and proceeds to bury her face into her cousin's leg. "Sorry, she's shy around new people." Kylee picks her up in her arms, and she walks towards him. "Thank you, Bowser!"  
"Be careful out there," he tells her as she peeks out from her cousin's shoulder again, "okay, sport?"  
"Okay..." she mumbles.  
"We gonna get ice-cream or what?" Billie asks.  
"Yeah," Kylee agrees. With the biggest, shit-eating grin on her face, she turns back to face Bowser.  
"Yo...aren't Mario and Luigi twins, too?" she ponders.  
_"Ugh, _don't remind me..." Bowser crosses his arms over his chest. "Do you know where this place is, [Y/N]?"  
"Yeah, I'll show you." You step forwards and usher the others over. "C'mon!"

The ice-cream parlour is packed to the brim with customers. A few of your acquaintances are here: Jay and Nya are sitting at a table outside with banana splits decorated with bits of mango, watermelon and pineapple, Cappy and Mario are standing in line near the back, and finally, Nabooru's standing at the front as she attempts to choose a flavour. It appears she's holding up the entire line.  
"I'm not sure...there's so many flavours..." she murmurs.  
_"Just pick one, for fuck's sake!" _a Pianta woman with two children running around her legs roars at the top of her lungs. The majority of the line shouts in agreement.  
"Cut her some slack," Kylee mumbles under her breath, "she's _pregnant." _Tessa crosses her arms over her chest.  
"I don't think I'm allowed in when I'm carrying half of the fuckin' ocean on my back," she decides. "Could you get me a choc mint?"  
"Sure thing, sis," Kylee assures her.  
"I'm gonna go outside-"  
_**"OH MY YIN!"** _Jay shrieks as he points at Kylee and her friends, _**"IT'S THEM, NYA! IT'S THEM!"**_  
"There's a Tessa in _this _fuckin' world, too?" Harper mutters. _"I'm _out-"  
"No, no, no..." Kylee grabs her arm as Jay proceeds to rush over with the game case for his video game.  
"Hi," Jay says to them with a wide grin, "I'm a big fan of the game. Do you mind if I get an autograph?"  
"Of course not!" Tessa takes his silver Sharpie from his hand and proceeds to scribble a signature on the cover. All of the others take turns signing it. "Y'know, where _we're _from, we'd be the ones asking for autographs."  
"Yeah," Kylee adds with a laugh. "You guys are all _huge _back home!"

Eventually, you get to the front of the line. The cashier, a blue Pianta wearing a red, white and blue striped apron over his front, waves to you.  
"Hi, Princess!" he beams. "The usual?" You nod your head.  
"Yes, please. And can you add on a strawberry, too?"  
"Sure thing! That'll be eight coins." You reach into your pocket and fork over the money. He proceeds to head over to where the ice-cream display is, taking one cone in his left hand and a scoop in his right.  
You begin to hear shouting and yelling behind you.  
"What on Earth?" Tessa frowns as Stella finishes signing Jay's copy of his video game.  
Midna, Peach and Lloyd rush into the building, with looks of fear on their face.  
The latter has to catch his breath. Midna's looking around for someone...or something, you don't know who or what.  
She spots you.


	130. Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Nine || Smol Bean

"[Y/N]!" Lloyd pants as Midna helps him stand back up. "A tree...there was a tree in Pianta Village...it snapped and landed on him...stabbed him in the leg...he's in the emergency department...needs a blood transfusion."  
"Woah, _woah," _Bowser frowns. "Who?" Tears fill Peach's eyes as she tries to explain. She tries to tell him, but she can only speak in blubbers. Midna gives her a pat on the back.  
"Your son," she says to him in a cool, calm tone. Your jaw drops.  
"None of us...are matches..." Lloyd whispers. "Are..._you _two?"  
"I'm not," Bowser admits.  
"I don't know," you add on. Your heart's aching at the thought of the poor boy...  
"Someone needs a blood transfusion?" Kylee looks up from her casual conversation with her friends.  
"Hang on...you're telling me _nobody's _O-negative?" Harper frowns.  
"I mean," Tessa decides, _"I _am, but is he?"  
"He doesn't need to be," Jay tells her. "O-negative blood can be universally donated."  
"Is there an actual hospital nearby?" Kylee inquires.  
"He's at the Royal Delfino Hospital in Ricco Harbour." Peach wipes at her eyes with her hands. "Mario's with him at the moment."  
_"You're _coming with me!" Bowser shouts as he scoops up Tessa in his hands and bolts out.  
"She ain't even _phased _she got snatched," Kylee tells her friends.  
"That's because someone's _life _is on the line, dip-shit!" her sister snaps.  
You run out after him.

**\- - -**

You all sit in the hall in wait for the doctors to emerge from the ward. The tick, tock of the clock is the loudest noise in the room...well, save for three things. One, the beeping of monitors. Two, the murmurs of doctors. And third?  
Vomiting from the woman who just donated a good portion of her blood to Junior.  
Tessa's busy hurling her guts out into a plastic barf bag while Kylee pats her on the back. _"You _guys owe me one," she hisses in-between vomiting.  
"I can't believe that nobody else on this island had that blood type..." Harper frowns. "It's the most common back home!"  
"I hope he's okay," Billie sighs, resting her chin on her hand.  
"Poor kid..." Stella glances towards the door. Nova pokes her shoe with a crayon. _"Oi, you wee little shit!" _She bursts into a fit of giggles, although they're promptly silenced. The door to the ward swings wide open, revealing a team of doctors. Zane, P.I.X.A.L and Mario are all amongst them.  
"So?" Bowser asks.  
"He's going to be okay," Mario says with a smile.  
"He is conscious but fatigued," P.I.X.A.L adds on. "I recommend only allowing two in at a time-"  
_"Go _on, Bowser..." Kylee pats his arm. "He's _your _kid." He gets up from his seat.  
"You coming, [Y/N]?" he asks you.  
"Of course," you whisper to him. You stand up, and all of the Pianta doctors give you quick bows and curtseys. "Hello!"  
_"Hiya, _Princess!" one of the female doctors beams. "Welcome home!"  
"It's good to be back," you tell her with a smile. Lloyd glances down at his phone.  
"It's two," he tells the rest of you. "Wu and Dad want us back in Bianco Hills."  
"You guys go ahead," you assure them.  
"But it's _your _home-"  
"Leave her alone," Midna warns Kylee. She nods her head, and they all get up.  
_"C'mon, _Novie!" Billie ushers. She crouches down and scoops the child into her arms. Kylee picks up her colouring-in pages and crayons from the floor before turning to face you.  
"Tell us how he goes," she tells you. You give her a smile.  
"I will," you promise her.  
Just before you leave, you spot Zane nodding his head in Lloyd's direction. Lloyd's eyes widen, and he moves faster along with the others.  
_Huh...strange, _you think to yourself.

You step inside the room and almost immediately raise a hand to your mouth.  
The very _sight _of him is enough to bring you to tears.  
He's lying there on the bed, watching the ceiling with a disappointed look on his face. There's a pristine, white bandage wrapped around his left leg. There's a slight frown on his face.  
"I'm sorry..." he mutters to his father. "I didn't mean to hurt Zelda before..._or _climb up on the trees again!"  
"You've gotta be more _careful, _Junior!" he frowns. He heads over to the armchair besides his bed and takes a seat next to him. Junior sniffs and begins to pout as tears well in his eyes.  
"Am I _dead?"_  
The doctors all share a light-hearted laugh.  
_"No, _Junior...you aren't dead," Mario assures him with a grin. Zane bows his head down a slight amount.  
"It is approximated that you would have had a twenty-one percent chance of survival should you not have received an emergency blood transfusion within the first five minutes of arrival at hospital-"  
P.I.X.A.L elbows Zane.  
_"What?" _Junior frowns. "What does _that _mean?"  
"You could have died..." you whisper to him.  
He begins to bawl his eyes out.  
_"I don't wanna die!" _he sobs. _"I'm sorry! I'm _**sorry!" **He buries his face into his blanket, and you place a hand on his shoulder.  
"Accidents happen," you assure him. He looks up, his bottom lip still trembling.  
"Princess [Y/N]," P.I.X.A.L begins, "Zane and I require a brief word with you."  
"But-"  
"It's okay," Bowser assures you. "Go on."  
You nod your head and head out of the room.

The hall is empty as P.I.X.A.L closes the door behind you. There's concerned looks on both of their faces.  
"What's up?" you ask them.  
"[Y/N]...I'm afraid I must confess something to you," Zane admits. He glances back through the window of the ward the others are in. "P.I.X.A.L and I, at Lloyd's discretion, accessed your medical records without your prior consent in an attempt to either confirm or deny claims made by Princess Midna." You nervously laugh at their words.  
_"What..._records?" you ask. "I...I've never been hospitalised in my _life."_  
"The day of your birth," P.I.X.A.L assures you, "your mother and you were transported to this hospital to conduct a post-natal health examination. During this procedure, a sample of your blood was drawn in order to map your genome. As a result, your DNA sequence is currently on record, and has been for over eighteen years."  
"And?"  
"Lloyd requested that we took a DNA sample from Bowser's son and conduct a maternity test," Zane tells you.  
_"What?! _That's _ridiculous! _I think I'd _know _if I gave _birth _to-"  
"The results came back positive, [Y/N]," P.I.X.A.L informs you. "You are indeed his mother." You sigh.  
"And _how _many people know now?" you snap. The two Nindroids give each other nervous glances. Zane sighs and bows his head down.  
"I...I am afraid that after we discussed the results with Lloyd...he divulged the information to others..._many _others."


	131. Chapter One Hundred and Thirty || An Excuse For All Of This Crackheadery

**Time: 2:34 AM, GMT-10**   
**Location: IHA Headquarters, State of Hawaii, USA**   
**Subject/s: ???**   
**Motives: ???**

_Project Regen Universe, attempt # 3, has proven to be the most catastrophic of the three attempts in forging and understanding the workings of fictitious and theoretical settings, entities and events, and utilising technology in order to implement rehabilative, military and medical applications in our own world. During the execution of code </regen.uni_003>, the beginnings of the experimental Universe occupied all that the replicated visible Universe we knew to be real hadn't touched. The intention was to create an environment in which there was a balance of real, defined as physically present, and theoretical, defined as a concept that remains fictitious in nature until physically observed, and then have the witnesses (defined as subjects within this paper) return to life and report their findings. The first ten minutes of the experiment were working smoothly, with all nine subjects not just content, but elated with their surroundings. Subject 6's heart rate increased, due to her affinity to the particular worlds that she and Subjects 1 and 9 had chosen as the settings for the 'experimental' Universe. The experimental Universe contains many elements and assets from the 3D animated LEGO cartoon, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and two of the most popular Nintendo game franchises in the world: Super Mario and The Legend of Zelda, and was well-appreciated by Subject 6 (the recording of her elation at 4 minutes and 23 seconds was one of few light-hearted moments captured on the worldwide broadcast on the video-sharing platform, YouTube). During the ten minute benchmark, Subject 1 was reporting signs of engine failure and carbon monoxide smoke within her cabin, and subsequently complaining of respiratory complications and an impairment in her vision. Similar reports were subsequently made by the others as the signals of the vehicles seemed to diminish and the vitals of all nine subjects became increasingly unstable at different rates. During the beginning of the eleventh minute into the experiment, an unknown energy began to disperse from a point of unknown origin, creating widespread shockwaves throughout the entire simulation. This energy appeared to break the barriers around the subjects' vehicles and immediately created conditions that reversed the effects of their acute health complications. From this sudden displacement of energy, only one atom of space was left for the experimental Universe to occupy. The force it had undergone subsequently pushed back upon the simulated world we all knew to be real and destroyed it. The energy created was so great that the impact forced the power of our Universe to fuse with particular elements. Weapons left behind from the eras and eons of long past. Artefacts worshipped by the masses. And the hearts of those who believed that every soul had some good in it...even if that soul was otherwise consumed with darkness. Current observations of the experimental Universe conclude that the nine subjects , all female, from our visible Universe were semi-permanently cast into this experimental Universe after a failure on the behalf of the software and hardware engineers to thoroughly check for any faults within the code of the protective barrier shield units surrounding the subjects' vehicles. All nine subjects are not known to be alive or deceased: the signals of some subjects remain more distant than others, and these signals only suggest that all nine devices injected into their arms are still currently functional (these devices have batteries that last for approximately 365 days). The failure of this tragic mission remains one of the biggest failures our organisation has experienced, with the many mistakes leading up to the demise of the nine subjects having been easily preventative, should they have been remedied before the commencement of the experiment. Our human relations team has been working closely with the families of those involved within this tragic experiment in the organisation of services such as memorial services, civil settlement arrangements and counselling in relation to the impact of the loss. Three of the six families involved in this mission have lodged for an official investigation to be commenced by the federal governments of the US, Australia and Japan, the countries in which the majority of the subjects originate from. The story has made worldwide news, and the IHA is currently within a period of inactivity._

** _\- - - _ ** **[SENSITIVE INFORMATION BELOW: FOR THE EYES OF THE IHA ONLY] - - -**

_All nine vehicles have been destroyed, and subsequently, their tracking devices are not in optimal conditions. It appears that Subject 1 has located Subject 9 and Subject 6; discovery of Subject 2 currently pending. Subjects 4 and 5 face stasis in the catacombs of realms distant to the other subjects. Subject 2's monitoring equipment has been destroyed due to foreign pathogens of unknown origin. Subject 3 appears to be attempting to complete a circuit of communication to our world and relay messages back to our computers, but an unknown error and lack of expertise on her behalf is proving to be difficult in the completion of this task. Subject 8 is showing signs of clinical stress and severe retrograde amnesia, potentially due to brain trauma and environmental stimuli. Subject 6 was formerly in a similar state, and also is experiencing the symptoms of underlying psychological conditions present before the experiment commenced. Subject 7's signal remains the weakest, with only three values on record. It is believed that Subject 7 remains within an encrypted and undechipherable code. The executives of the IHA, including the co-directors, Thomas Dolton and Leticia Solderen, and the head of incident corrections, Delphie Jordans, have made a unanimous decision to leave the programs running in order for the nine subjects to find a way out. Leading computer scientists Sally Blanc, Charlie McClain and Mercer Caltino are preparing to lead a second expedition team inside to find the nine subjects and bring them home, however, volunteers are in very short supply. Those who have volunteered appear to be of close relation to those within the confinements of the experiment's parameters. Subject 9, Claire Rogers, appears to have discarded or received terminal damage to her tracking device, although she remains with Subject 1, Kylee Carta. New information pending. The information required to repair all systems lies with all of the subjects. Should one of them regain her memories in regards to the systems and their functions, then it will be up to her to locate all other subjects, make adequate repairs and re-enter the real world so that we may have the green light to delete all systems associated with this abomination. I should have never approved and funded this cursed experiment...my daughters and niece remain in a virtual hell because of my actions. I can sense that Dolton's eldest granddaughter doesn't want to leave...she's growing to like this place more and more. Perhaps it is that she can experience a life without the perils of reality here...and that she can truly feel welcome._

_Please come home, Claire. And please come home, Kylee. We miss you._


	132. Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-One || Marital Sicko Mode

You're quiet as you glance back into the room, where Bowser, Mario and Junior are all talking together. Junior is giggling and shooting millions of questions at Mario, while Bowser watches his son with a smile. Honestly, the kid's so sweet.  
You...just can't believe that he's going to be your son.  
"I am sorry for what I have caused," P.I.X.A.L murmurs in a low voice. "If it would alleviate any concerns, Lloyd will been reprimanded for his actions."  
"He...he lied to us, [Y/N]," Zane tries to explain. "He said that he would not tell a single soul of our findings."  
"It's okay..." you murmur as you watch Junior burst into giggles at a face Mario's pulling. "It would've come out sooner or later."  
_Lloyd Garmadon is fucking dead, _you think bitterly to yourself.  
"Mipha is approximately two minutes away from a complete recovery," P.I.X.A.L tells you. "Upon her recovery, we shall bring her to Bowser Jnr and allow her to heal him."  
"I'm glad they're both okay," you decide.  
"I estimate that we will be a further thirty minutes until we are all able to leave," Zane tells you. "Mario, P.I.X.A.L and I are all required to fill out legal documents detailing our completion of medical provision. This should take us twenty minutes."  
"Okay..." you sigh. "I can wait-"  
"Coming through!" someone shouts from behind. "Patient in highly critical condition!" The three of you stand to the side and watch as a team of doctors push along a patient on a stretcher. You catch a glimpse of the face...  
It's Birdie's mother.  
"What is the problem with her?" P.I.X.A.L asks one of the doctors.  
"We aren't sure," he responds. "She presented to the emergency room with deliria before fully losing consciousness. We estimate she's at a 3 on the GCS." She nods her head.  
"I shall be fine, Zane," she assures the other Nindroid.  
And with that, the stretcher is wheeled to the other end of the hall.  
You shake your head and head back inside the ward.

"Hey, Princess [Y/N]!" Junior waves his hand in the air. There's a warm smile on his face.  
"Hello," you respond with a smile of your own. "Are you feeling alright?" He shrugs his shoulders.  
"I can't feel my legs," he admits. You gasp.  
"Anaesthetic," Mario explains.  
You let out a sigh of relief and take a seat by the window-sill, resting your forehead in your palm. You sigh again; this time, it's of concern.  
"What's _wrong?" _Bowser asks you.  
"It's Birdie's mother...she was being moved along on a stretcher," you murmur. "P.I.X.A.L's gone off to help the doctors figure out what's wrong with her. They said she was on a _three _on the...what's-it-called? GCS?"  
"Coma scale," Mario responds. "That means...she's _comatose_, [Y/N]."  
Tears begin to well in your eyes.  
_"This _is all my fault..." you mutter. "I shouldn't have been so _stupid!" _You pound your fist into your thigh before letting out a scream. You're uncontrollable with tears.  
"Get her _out _of here!" Bowser roars at Mario. He jolts at his yelling before heading in your direction. You can't believe the _nerve _of Bowser!  
"You...you _bastard!" _you scream at him.  
_"Get out!" _he yells back at you.  
You storm out of the room, tears filling your eyes. You...you just wish everything was back to normal.  
_Is that so much to ask? _you think bitterly to the Light Deities.  
Not a single soul answers you.

**\- - -**

You sit on the edge of a quiet pier in the otherwise bustling streets of Ricco Harbour. The cool, blue water ripples beneath your feet. You feel _terrible _for yelling...for _fighting.  
I should go home, _you think to yourself.  
You stand up and put your hands in your pocket while turning around. You catch a glimpse of a certain Koopa's legs in your peripheral vision.  
_What does **he **want? _you demand in thought.  
You begin to walk as fast as you can. The pier's narrow, though, so once you reach the end connected to the rest of the harbour, you're stuck.  
_"Move, _Bowser." You cross your arms over your chest.  
"[Y/N]..." You watch as he crouches down. "I'm _sorry _I snapped at you before..."  
"Thanks for apologising," you coolly respond. "I need to get home."  
"But your son-"  
"I'm not even _pregnant _yet, you jack-ass," you hiss at him. _"Get _out of my way!"  
"Or else _what?" _he sneers. "You'll _glare _me to death?"  
You throw your fist forwards, and it glows with a deep, purple energy. It crackles with electricity upon smacking into his chest. He winces and holds his breath as he curls up in pain. For a second, you're terrified that the energy appeared out of nowhere. It felt...kind of _dark._  
_"Ow!" _he roars. "That _hurt, _[Y/N]!"  
You're brought back to your senses.  
"I hope it _did."  
_"You...you can't _do _that!"  
"What?" you jeer at him. _"What _can't I do in my own kingdom?" He falls quiet. _"Go _on, Bowser. _Tell _me!"  
"You're _such _a bitch..." he mutters under his breath. You raise both your eyebrows.  
"Well," you retort, _"you're _an asshole!"  
"Yeah? _You're _self-centred!"  
"Excuse me?! Self-_centred? _The only thing bigger than your castle is your _ego!"_  
"You're the biggest prostitute I _know!"_  
You slap him across the face.  
_"You _take that _back_, Koopa..." you hiss at him.  
_"Shut _up!" His eyes narrow at you; you're crossing your arms over your chest.  
_"Make _me."  
A smirk begins to creep across his face.  
"You..." he mutters. "Why do you have to be so...so..."  
"So _what?" _you demand. "What _am _I?"  
His cheeks burn bright red.  
"Why are you _doing _this to me?!" His voice is unusually high, and there's an undeniably flustered look in his eyes.  
"What am I doing to you?" you frown.  
"You're...you're _making _me blush!" He buries his face into his hands. _"Stop _it!" You're looking around in an attempt to outsmart your way out of this situation, and that's when you see a vague, pink dot on the nearby Gelato Beach.  
An idea begins to formulate in your head.  
You point towards Gelato Beach and widen your eyes in a rather excessive fashion.  
"Hey,_ look!"_ you shout. "Peach is _sunbathing _over there!"  
"And?" he frowns.  
_Shit, _you think. _I guess it's time to ruin my dignity._  
"She's not wearing a top!" you lie. For all you know, it's an unsuspecting Pianta woman.  
But still, the prospect of seeing Peach without a top on is enough to divert Bowser's attention away from you.  
He moves away from the pier _just _enough so that you have the opportunity to slide underneath his legs and jump up on the concrete path, where you proceed to make a dash for it.  
_"Hey!" _he shouts behind you. _"Come here, [Y/N]!"_


	133. Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Two || Marital Sicko Mode, Part II

While you're making a mad dash for the path leading into Bianco Hills, you can't help but notice the sight of a rather large building near the back of the estate. Tall, conical rooves made of royal blue tiles rise above the clouds. The entire building appears to be made of orthoquartzite bricks. Most of, if not all of the window panes, only provide an insight into the backs of red, velvet curtains with golden embroidery.  
"Wow..." you murmur, "is that-"  
_"[Y/N]!" _Bowser roars behind you. _"Get your ass here now!"_  
"Yikes!" you wince. "Gotta go fast!" And with that, you bolt into the entrance of Bianco Hills, faster than the speed of sound.  
"Princess [Y/N]?" a green Pianta woman asks as you skid to a stop behind a palm tree and proceed to hide. "Why are you running? Why...are you running?"  
"I...was running from-"  
A large, scaly hand rests on your shoulder, and you let out a scream loud enough to shatter a thousand windows.  
_"Gotcha!" _Bowser smirks as he proceeds to lift you up with one hand. The grip he's got on you is tight. It feels like your ribs are cracking and all the oxygen's being squeezed out of your lungs.  
_"Let **go **of me, you asshole!" _you holler.  
"Hey!" the Pianta snaps. _"You _leave our princess _alone, _mister!" And with that, she stomps on Bowser's foot. He cusses and drops you on the ground, giving you the opportunity to slide down the path and towards the river.  
"Ha!" you shout back at him. "You'll _never _catch me!" You leap over one side of the river and promptly land on the other. A shockwave runs through your feet as you land on the ground, but you're not fussed. Your eyes dart back to where you just were in an attempt to see if he's still there.  
He's not.  
_"You're being even **more **annoying than that plumber boy," _Bowser whispers in your ear.  
You're sure you jump a mile at his voice.  
_"Fuck!" _you scream. _"Go away, you stupid bastard!"  
_He cackles as he attempts to swipe you in his hands, but you only _just _dodge him and make a dash for the villas.

Your heart races in your chest. You aren't even _sure _why you're still running away from him at this point. You can see the others up ahead, waiting by what appears to be your castle on steroids and crack cocaine. In amongst all of the casual chatting, Lloyd's busy talking a mile a minute to Wu, Misako, Garmadon and the rest of their team.  
_Great, _you think to yourself. _Just what I need._  
You attempt to make a mad dash for the group, but _just _before you get the chance to grab either Urbosa or Kylee's arms-  
"You're not escaping from me _this _time, Princess!"  
Bowser grabs the back of your gi and lifts you up in the air like a prized trophy.  
Everyone gasps upon directing their attention to the two of you.  
"Put me _down, _you idiot!" you hiss.  
"What's going on here?" Corky emerges from behind Cappy and Tiara. She crosses her arms over her chest and floats up to Bowser's face. "I _know _you two just got hitched, but _this _is ridiculous, mate. She's _not _some robot made to do your every bidding!"  
_"Hmph," _he huffs back at her. A bit of smoke snakes its way out of his nostrils.  
_"Don't _you get hissy with _me, _mate!" she shouts.  
"I _forgot _you Bonneters were so annoying!" he roars. And with that, he swipes his fist into Corky's face, sending her flying back towards the crowd, where she knocks over several people.  
_"Claire!" _Kylee screams as she falls to her knees and picks up the now lifeless Bonneter. The very thought of Corky getting hurt yet again is enough to make your heart ache.  
A flame sparks in her eyes.  
"How _dare _you?!" she yells at Bowser. "She's one of [Y/N]'s _friends! _And she's my _best _friend!" She goes to fight him, but Urbosa picks her up by the collar.  
"Don't waste your energy on a fool such as Bowser," she advises her calmly. "He's _only _looking for trouble." She sets Kylee down next to Lloyd before reaching behind her back. "And besides...the _two _of us have some unfinished business!"  
You watch as Urbosa draws a silver scimitar with a golden hilt from a sheath attached to her belt. A very intricate, circular shield that reminds you of a mixture between the Gerudo insignia and Princess Peach's emblem appears in her other hand out of nowhere.  
_"Put the Princess down **right **now, Koopa!" _she roars at him.  
"You can pry her from my cold, dead _hands!" _Bowser snaps back.

Urbosa's quick to charge into battle, raising her scimitar in the air. The blade glitters as she slices the blade down onto his left knee. Bowser yelps before swiping at her. She dodges the blow; he continues to deliver them.  
_"Give it up if you wish to escape with your life!" _she screams at him.  
"How about _you?!" _he roars back. He shoves her backwards into the ground, where she skids across the grass. She digs her blade into the ground in an attempt to give herself enough momentum to throw herself back into battle.  
She leaps in the air and bashes him across the jaw with her shield.  
_"Ow!" _Bowser yelps. Urbosa somersaults backwards, landing on the ground in front of him.  
"Put her down," she warns him through gritted teeth.  
"Or _what?" _he snaps. "Is _that _all you've got?"  
She yells and charges forth once more.  
Urbosa casts a shadow upon your faces upon leaping in the air. With a swift roundhouse kick to the temple, sends Bowser smacking into the ground.  
He's knocked out.  
You tumble free from his grasp and fall back next to Urbosa, who's struggling to catch her breath. The palms of her hands are grazed, and she's shaking like she's just seen a ghost.

"Hey...good job," you assure Urbosa with a smile. She nods her head, and you help her stand up. She stumbles around a bit; she's definitely not been able to escape without injury.  
"Wow..." Peach whispers. "No...nobody's ever been able to stop _Bowser _that fast before!" Her eyes sparkle as Urbosa trips over; she's obviously fatigued. "Oh! Let me help you!" Peach makes a hasty dash towards the Gerudo Champion, crouching down in front of her and pulling out a red mushroom with white spots: a Super Mushroom. "This should help you feel better..."  
"What...what _is _it?" she murmurs.  
"It's a Super Mushroom," she explains to her. "Mario has to eat a lot of them usually...but I think _you _need this one." Reluctantly, Urbosa eats it. A wave of red energy sweeps across her body, complete with several glittering sparkles. The grazes and scrapes on her hands are gone.  
"Mother of _Dinraal!" _she exclaims. "What in the name of _Hyrule?!" _Peach giggles.  
"Are you feeling better?" she asks her.  
"I...I am." Urbosa glances over to her sister and aunt, who are watching her in shock. "I...suppose we should head inside." While the two stand up and start to head back towards the group, Wu looks up from the conversation he's having with his brother.  
"Ah, yes..." Wu glances towards the bridge, which begins with an arch walkway. A giant, golden Shine Sprite sculpture sits at its apex. "I believe that the doors should react to the presence of Princess [Y/N]."  
"Quite right, Wu," Cavaliere agrees from the back. He turns to the others. "Come, everyone. All of the keys have been collected, have they not?"  
"Hang on..." Cole frowns. He points down at the floor. "Why's the ground rumbling?"  
"Oh, _brother..." _Wu sighs as he points towards the field between the villas and the bridge leading to Delfino Castle.  
Kylee's bolting towards Bowser, with Corky awake and furious in her hands.  
"Get a load of _this, _you bitch!" the human yells at the Koopa.  
Corky hones in on Bowser's head, and before you know it, Kylee's burst into a flurry of pixels that collide with Corky.  
"Well..._that's _one way of shutting him up," Kai decides nervously. Bowser starts to laugh, although it's in the nice and cheery Kylee way you're accustomed to.  
"I'm gonna stay like this, and like, embarrass the _fuck _outta him," he responds in Kylee's valley girl accent. Everyone giggles, and a few phones emerge from the pockets of Kai, Birdie and Cole as they begin to film Bowser strutting across the field like he's a runway model. "Like damn..._those _boys never learn! Look what happened to _Ganondorf _in the _Hazy Maze Cave!"  
_"Yes!" Lloyd's clapping as he wheezes with laughter. "Hit the _woah, _Kylee!" Bowser proceeds to make a strange whipping movement with his closed fists. _"Heck _yeah!"  
"Oh my _God, _gimme a _beat, _Tess!" The young woman proceeds to clap her hands to an imaginary beat, and everyone watches in glee as Bowser begins to dance to the beat. Kylee's sister smiles and shakes her head.  
"Mother _Mary, _Kylee..." she murmurs.  
_"His dick smaller than my toes," _he sings in an heart-felt, award-winning rendition of CupcakKe's 'Squidward Nose', _"yeah, yes, smaller than my toes! His dick smaller than my toes, I'd rather ride Squidward's nose!"  
_"Oh my lord..._Kylee!" _Tessa squeaks. "Crouch down! Crouch down!"  
"Okay." Bowser crouches down, and she walks towards him with an outstretched palm. _"What the fuck are you doing, sis?!"_  
"Sacrificing myself for the greater good of scientific research." She glances up at the corkstring hat on top of Bowser's head. "Hey, Corky! _Reclassified _was better than _Ignorant Art!"_  
_"You _shit-head!" the Bonneter screams at her. Corky proceeds to fly _right _off Bowser's head, taking a very disappointed-looking Kylee with her.  
"Wha - what's going on?" Bowser mutters as he holds his head in pain.  
"Don't _do _it!" Kylee pleads.  
"Do it!" Kai ushers her.  
_"No!" _Corky argues.  
"Don't listen to the girl!" Urbosa protests.  
"Sorry, Kylee," Tessa apologises, "but you_ know _Urbosa's the Beyoncé of Zelda." She spins back around to face Bowser before giving him a swift back-hand across the jaw. _"Respect women, bitch!"_  
"Get _away _from me, you creep!" he roars back at her. Tessa shortly follows a similar fate to five-minutes-in-the-past Corky, and is promptly knocked out.  
You glance around, unsure of how to even react to something as insane as the recent events that have happened.

"Hey, _Dad!" _a voice shouts from a fair distance. You all squint to see none other than Bowser Jnr darting down the main path as fast as his little legs can carry him. There's a black briefcase in his hands. "Guess what _Mario _got me!" He accidentally trips a Pianta boy. "Oops, sorry!" Junior stops in his tracks, turns around, and helps the boy up.  
"It's okay," the other child responds with a smile. "Are you part of that big group of scary _adults _up there?"  
"They're the _heroes!" _he assures with a wide beam across his face. "And they're gonna save the day!"  
"Cool! Can I play with you?"  
"Sure!"  
The two proceed to dart towards the rest of you.  
"How in Din's name is that boy your son, Bowser?" Urbosa asks, smiling and shaking her head.  
"The apple doesn't fall far from the _tree," _Bowser mutters back. It feels like _everyone _catches the vile glare he gives you.  
"What?" you try to argue. "Bowser, I-"  
"Stop _lying, _[Y/N]!" he shouts back at you. "Why are you so ashamed of it?!"  
Many gasps cut through the icy silence.  
"[Y/N]..." Zelda murmurs, _"what _is Bowser talking about?" Midna and Lloyd _both _go to speak up.  
"Don't you _dare," _you hiss at the two. They fall silent before they have the chance to speak.  
"Hiding things _again, _are we?" Garmadon's voice is awfully cold and bitter. The Oni starts to step forth. "[Y/N]..._lying _will get you _nowhere!" _You shove him away from you.  
_"No!" _you scream. _"Stop it! I'm not his mother!"_  
"Then why-"  
"Have you idiots even taken a biology or _health _class in your lives?!" you scream at them. _"Ugh!"_  
You storm towards your castle, ready to lock them _all _out for a day or too.  
As you stomp on the bridge, you can hear yelling and screaming behind you.  
_"What?!" _you scream back as you spin on your heel.  
_"He never learns, does he?" _Nabooru whispers to her niece as she points behind you.  
You clench your hand into a tight fist. You spin around and jab it into Bowser's face.  
He's sent flying into the door.  
"Ouch..." Lloyd winces.  
"Ha, _suck _it, bitch!" Corky's cousin shouts as Bowser slumps over in defeat.  
_"You...hit harder...than Mario..." _he mutters to you.  
And with that, he's knocked out for at _least _a while.  
_Thank goodness, _you think gratefully to the Light Deities.


	134. Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Three || Wellkum 2 Thy Loomernarty (Isle Delfino edition!)

The front door of the castle is characterised by two enormous cast iron doors. These doors possess a rather intricate design, with a Shine Sprite outline as the most prominent and central piece. The four handles are made of brass. You attempt to push one of the handles down...but it's not the smooth movement you were expecting. In fact, the movements you can make are rigid and restricted. It's clear these doors are locked.  
"Hmm..." you sigh, tracing your finger around the keyhole. "Does anyone have a key?"  
"There are four keys to the castle, Princess," Wu explains as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out four different types of keys. They're all the same golden colour, however, they each possess different symbols. One is a Shine Sprite, one is a Power Star, one is a Power Moon, and finally, the other is shaped like the Triforce. He hands you the Shine Sprite key. "Are there any people you would like to entrust the other keys to?"  
"Birdie," you decide. Wu tosses the Pianta girl the Power Star-shaped key. "And Corky." He proceeds to throw the Power Moon-shaped key at the Bonneter. Both of them catch the keys.  
"Who else?"  
"Hmm..." you consider. "Cavaliere definitely needs a key." And so the old Ninjagian hands over the final key to the head of the Shine Sprite scholars.  
"The door shall only open when met with all four keys," he advises you. "Step forth, those who I have just handed keys to." Birdie, Cavaliere and Corky make their way to where you're standing. She floats up to the top right door handle and inserts the key into its respective hole. Cavaliere does the same for the bottom right. Birdie places her key into the bottom left, leaving the top left, which is awfully high up, for you to try and put in. You try to reach up, but you're _just _too short to reach.  
"You need my help?" Birdie asks with a smile. You nod your head, and she scoops you up in her arms before hoisting you up in the air. With relative ease, you put the final key into the final keyhole. The four of you turn your keys around, and then a low rumble fills the air.  
The doors are opening of their own accord.  
And the moment they open...that's when you see the figure standing there.

The figure wears a blue, black and grey jumpsuit over her body. On the chestplate is the Sheikah's insignia, the strange eye with the three lashes and the teardrop. White bandages are wrapped around each forearm. She's got dark golden armour on her hands, shoulders and knees. This figure is dressed in dark blue boots, and is also wearing dual leg strap sheaths on both thighs (each loaded with two sleek, sharp daggers of cobalt and deep steel hues). Her blonde fringe shields her right eye, and the rest of her blonde hair is tied back into a neat, long braid down her back. A white scarf is wrapped around her mouth and chin, and another one is tied in place around the top of her head with red rope, giving off the appearance of a ninja hood. Pointy, Hylian ears stick out from her hair. You're confused, to say the least, as to why some Hylian woman is in your home.  
"Hello?" you frown as you step forwards. "Who...who _are _you?"  
"You may call me Sheik for now," the woman responds. "Princess [Y/N]...a lot has happened since the sands of fate shifted into your favour. There is still a lengthy path ahead for you." She steps to the side and holds out her arm, gesturing inside. "Please, this is your home. I would like to show you around the place that Queen [M/N] has crafted for you and your friends." You turn towards the others.  
"It's okay," Misako assures you, "we're going to book a room at Delfino Hotel-"  
"[M/N] and [Y/N]'s home is also your home for as long as the prophecy remains unresolved," Sheik ushers her. "Please, I must show you around."  
"Sounds like a plan," Zelda beams from her own spot next to Urbosa. "May we, [Y/N]?"  
"Of course," you respond with a smile. "We're all in this together."  
"Even us?" Kylee ponders. You nod your head, and a small smile graces her lips.  
"Let's go!" you chirp.

The moment you step inside, you find that you're standing on a royal blue carpet with gold and teal embroidery. The walls are a rich shade of blue, and the ceilings are white, with light radiating from them. Directly ahead of you, there's a grand-looking hall with a double door at the end made of what appears to be oak.  
"I wonder what's behind there," Birdie ponders at the sight of it.  
"In time," Sheik responds. She turns her head to the side, ever-so-slightly in nature. "Princess [Y/N], the Piantas and Noki are holding an election to determine Isle Delfino's next mayor. They have requested that you make yourself present at the town hall tomorrow."  
"All good," you assure her.  
"The mayor's office is on the fourth quadrant of this floor," she declares. Sheik begins to move down the right path, and the rest of you follow suit.  
"This castle's shaped kinda like a square...with curved edges," Jay ponders.  
"Yes...it appears so, Jay." Wu brings a hand to his beard. "Exactly how this appeared overnight...is beyond me." The rest of you follow Sheik down the right hall. Even more light streams in through the windows; the curtains have been pulled to the sides. You glance out the window and stare out at the rest of Bianco Hills. The estate looks beautiful today...there's no doubting it. Eventually, Sheik reaches a set of double doors and stops by them. Her blood red eyes glisten in the light. Everyone follows suit.  
"This is the mayor's office," she explains as she swings open the door. You all glance inside, where there's a mahogany desk in the centre of the room. A set of writing instruments are held neatly in a pencil cup off to the side. A BorgBook monitor is propped up in the centre of the desk, with a wireless mouse and a matching keyboard in front of this monitor. Underneath the desk is a rug that shares the colours of the flag of your kingdom: white, yellow and blue. A bookshelf lines the two back walls, and they're filled up with books, bound in leather and paper alike. Little trinkets and treasures and artefacts occupy the several gaps between the masses of books. Your jaw drops at the very sight of this room.  
"Nobody told me the Goddess of the Sun was tech-_savvy," _Kylee grins in disbelief.  
"I'm afraid not, Miss Carta..." Borg's voice assures her from behind. The Gorons, who are at the back of the group, step to the side and let the wheelchair-bound man pass by. He eventually comes to a stop next to you and glances up. "I had a dream the other night...a message from a woman I recognised as your mother, Princess [Y/N]. She requested my help, and so I had decided to order enough computers, mobile phones and smart watches for everyone here, as well as a dedicated wireless network systems." He glances around nervously. "In the dream, she'd requested that I leave the stuff by the front door. And I discovered that almost immediately afterwards, it all just vanished without a trace! I was admittedly worried for a few moments...but I'm relieved that it's all here now."  
"The castle's guidebook is located on the desk, Princess," Sheik advises you. You step into the room and move behind the desk. Sure enough, there's a teal book resting on the desk. You pick it up in your hands.  
"What do I do next?" you query.  
"That book is a guide to the rest of the castle," she deduces. "However, Queen [M/N] has requested that I impart words upon you about the bedrooms before my departure." She glances up to the ceiling. "Delfino Castle's third and fourth floors contain a series of dorm-like rooms for your guests to stay in until the fulfilment of the prophecy. You may decide who stays where, or they may decide amongst themselves. These rooms are ideal for either two or four to reside in. Farewell...and may the hands of space, time and creation ever be on your side." She takes a step back and then throws her hand down, creating a cloud of dust and smoke engulfed by a rather loud, sharp, banging noise. The smoke clears...  
...and she's gone.  
Everyone else is glancing around in curiosity, astonishment and plain confusion. Where'd she go? Will you ever know?  
"Does anyone else want to read the book for me?" you ponder, holding it up in the air.  
"I don't mind," Misako responds with a smile. She walks towards you, and you hand it over. She turns around towards the others before flipping it open and skimming through the pages. "Yes..." she decides, "there appears to be a conference room in the third quadrant of this floor. And in this room are five maps...one of Isle Delfino, one of Ninjago, one of Hyrule, one of the Mushroom Kingdom and one of the world."  
"We should get going, then," Zelda decides. "I, for one, am curious to see what these rooms look like."  
"Yes," Urbosa agrees. "It'll be quite interesting to see."


	135. Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Four || Wiping The Floor With Reading

You all leave the mayor's office and proceed to follow Misako back towards the entrance. She moves down the left hall and turns right, where a set of clear, glass doors lie. You peer inside. There's a glossy, white table in the centre. Twenty black chairs surround the table. The back wall, which contains a large television in the centre, doubles as a feature wall, with several shelves displaying terrariums, books and a few decorative statuettes. On the right wall, you can see the five maps that Misako had mentioned beforehand. Everyone crowds around them in awe.  
"Hey...look!" Peach says with a smile, pointing at the centre of the Mushroom Kingdom's map. "There's my home!"  
"Here's Ignacia..." Nya says with a smile. "And there's Birchwood!"  
"And the Gerudo Desert..." Nabooru sighs as she places a hand on the third map. "How I miss home..."  
"One day," Impa assures her with a pat on the shoulder. "One day, we'll be able to go home."  
"I...I hope so." You glance at the map of your own kingdom. It's beautiful and detailed-  
Someone tugs on the fabric of your trousers.  
You glance down to see Bowser Jnr standing there. Without a word, he holds his arms out.  
"Huh?" You're a bit confused for a while, that is, until you see that Darunia's picked up Saria. You turn back to Junior and scoop him up in your arms. He's awfully tiny and light for a Koopa. He wraps his arms around your neck and buries his face into your shoulder.  
"I'm tired, Miss [Y/N]..." he whispers to you. "Is it alright if I fall asleep?"  
"That's okay," you assure him. To say nobody takes notice would be a lie. Several people beam and gaze at the two of you in awe.  
"Aw..." Kylee's eyes crinkle as her lips form a smile. "He's just _adorable!"_  
"Oh my Yin," Nya smiles, "now _I _want kids." Jay's jaw drops.  
"We should make a plan as to how we're going to explore this castle," Zelda declares, obviously far from interested in the topic of children. She walks over to one of the chairs, pulls it out and stands on it. Unfortunately for her, the chairs in this room have wheels on them, and she falls on her backside. _"Ow! Who's the tosser who decided to put _**wheels **_on _**chairs?!"**  
"Let me help you up," Cole assures her. He holds out his hand before lifting Zelda up. She brushes off the back of her trousers before shooting a venomous glare at the offending chair. Misako, who's still skimming through the castle's guidebook, lets out a gasp.  
"What is it?" Garmadon ponders, stepping next to her.  
"There's a summary of each floor and its contents," she declares.  
"Why don't we put this conference room to use?" you inquire. Misako tilts her head to the side.  
"Huh?"  
You turn to the others. _"Crowd around the table, everyone! Misako's going to read out something from the book!"_

You're able to score one of the seats around the table. Misako's sitting at the head of the table. She props the book up on the table and watches as everyone squeezes in around the table.  
"I think...this room...was made for smaller meetings..." Kai winces.  
"Ow!" Nabooru proceeds to curse a string of vile, four-lettered words that make a few of the younger people cackle with laughter. "Who stepped on my _foot?!"_  
"I know it's a tight fit..." Misako sighs, "but bear with me." Everyone's voices dull down to silence, and she clears her throat. "Okay. Page five denotes the beginning of the description. Do you all care to listen?"  
"Yes, Mrs Garmadon," comes a murmur from a lot of the Ninjagians.  
"Okay." Misako lifts up the book. "Delfino Castle is a six-storey building featuring four towers, three levels of basements and a central series of sunrooves that naturally illuminate the throne room, as well as producing energy for every floor of the castle to run on naturally."  
"We _stan _an environmentally sustainable future, girl," Kylee grins.  
"Yes..." she agrees, "it appears Delfino Castle runs almost independently on renewable resources, as does most of the island. It states here that it is also connected to Isle Delfino's wind farm in order to provide power in the instance of insufficient power, prolonged periods of overcast skies or a blackout. The castle also makes use of geothermal cooling and heating to optimise the internal temperatures."  
"What about the rooms, Mom?" Lloyd asks her from the other end of the table. She clears her throat.  
"Delfino Castle's ground floor, represented on the elevators by 'G', features a total of five rooms, excluding hallways." She continues in a brisk manner. "It features the throne room, the mayor's office, a conference room, a common room for the maids and butlers, and another common room for the Isle Delfinian Royal Knights." Misako pauses to adjust her glasses before proceeding to read. "Passageways in the inner walls of the first floor leading from this latter room allows quick access to the throne room in the event of endangerment to the monarch on the throne."  
"Is there anything else?" Zelda queries.  
"The throne room features an SOS mode," Misako reads from the book. "The SOS mode is reserved for emergencies of a medical or political nature. Should the safety of the monarch and slash or the throne be compromised, a security module that may be voice or manually activated will alert all systems connected to the encrypted wireless networks that the SOS mode has been activated. Until the module is deactivated manually or by voice from the monarch or another person within the throne room, or a 40-digit key is entered into a computer from the knights' common room, all entrances leading into the throne room, obvious and hidden, will be entirely inaccessible."  
"I hope we never have to even _think _about using the SOS mode," you decide.  
"Here's hoping, Princess..." Ronin murmurs from the door. Everyone glances up at him. "What? I've been here this whole time!"  
Slowly but surely, laughter begins to fill the room.  
You smile.

After everyone settles down, it's quiet for a few moments. Eventually, Peach breaks the silence with a question.  
"What about the next floor?" she inquires. Misako, who looks back up from the book, turns her head in your direction.  
"Should I talk about the basements next?" she consults you. You nod your head. "Okay." She glances back down at the pages. "There are three levels of basements within the walls of Delfino Castle, identified on the elevators as floors B1, B2 and B3. B1, the upper basement, is accessible from the elevators and the side delivery door. The upper basement consists of a storage facility, a recreation hall and an emergency access route."  
"What's below that floor?"  
"B2, the middle basement, serves no function as of late. The middle basement is entirely empty, however, it has the capacity to safely hold Isle Delfino's entire population of Piantas and Noki in the event of a natural disaster."  
"And the lower basement, I presume, is 'B3'?" Urbosa suggests. Misako nods her head.  
"B3, the lower basement, contains a series of active portals disguised as framed canvasses. The accessibility of each portal is determined by whether a not an image of the destination is painted onto its respective canvas. The ability to access a portal is determined by the number of Shine Sprites on the island. The more Shine Sprites retrieved, the more images will appear, and the greater access to areas one will gain."  
"So...we don't have to travel as much with the Destiny's Bounty?" Jay queries.  
"Perhaps we won't have to," she responds.  
"I'm afraid that as we speak..." Cavaliere speaks up, "there are a mere two Shine Sprites on the island...and both are contained within Princess [Y/N]."  
"A mere _two?" _Lloyd asks. "How many _are _there?"  
"A hundred and twenty...for the hundred and twenty who wore that crown before Princess [Y/N]."  
You glance down at the pendant around your neck and sigh.  
"You're the hundred and twenty-first?" Kylee asks. You nod your head.  
"Once I die...I'll turn into one of them."  
"Wait...the Shine Sprites are your ancestors?" Peach quietly ponders. You nod your head.  
"I can sense the presence of the first and the fifty-fourth within your being," Cavaliere explains. "The hundred-and-twentieth lives...but barely clings onto life." Corky lowers her head down in shame.  
"It...should have been _me."_  
"Hey, hey..." Cole assures her with a pat on the head. "We can't change the past. And _besides, _the Overlord is _nuts. _[Y/N]'s mom did us all a favour."  
Everyone laughs again, although the laughter is nervous.  
"Shall I talk about the first floor?" Misako whispers. Quite a few people nod their heads.

"The first floor of Delfino Castle is represented on the elevators by '1'." Misako pauses as someone near the back coughs before proceeding once more. "The first floor features the castle's ballroom, a dining hall, a kitchen and a recreation room, not to be confused with the recreation hall from B1."  
"Is that it?" Cappy queries. Misako nods her head.  
"The ballroom occupies the back half of the first floor. The dining hall is located at the front, where the windows may be drawn in order to provide a view of Bianco Hills, as well as ocean views. The kitchen is in the middle left, with access from the outer halls, ballroom and dining hall. This kitchen features three large pantries, one for room-temperature ingredients, one for refrigerator ingredients and one for freezer ingredients."  
"What about the recreation room?" Corky quizzes. "What's in there?" Misako takes a moment to read through before smiling at Jay.  
"The recreation room features a series of arcade machines, video game consoles, televisions, lounges, two 8-ball tables, four dart boards, six tables and a shelf containing many boardgames and card decks." The Blue Ninja pumps his fist in the air as a wide grin spreads across his lips.  
"Princess [Y/N], can I _please _live in that room?!" You giggle, as do quite a few others in the room.  
"Let's move onto the second floor," Misako advises. "A library filled with both fiction and non-fiction texts takes up the entireity of the second floor, categorised on the elevators by '2'. The library has many other features, such as a dedicated computer lab, a reading room, many different places to sit and read, and another conference room. It also houses the office of the Head of the Shine Sprite Scholars."  
"Ooh..." Zelda smiles. "I absolutely _love _reading!"  
"Perhaps we could go there," Peach offers.  
"Yes," Misako smiles. "I think I'll be spending a lot of my time there, too. Now...the third and fourth floors." She furrows her eyebrows in thought. "Hmm. We have a _bit _of a problem here..."  
Everyone gulps in anticipation of what she's going to say.  
"What's wrong, Mom?" Lloyd asks.  
Misako takes in a deep breath.  
"Let me read out the passage."

Misako proceeds to read, as excellently as she's ever done. "The third and fourth floors, categorised on the elevators by the numbers '3' and '4', have very similar layouts to each other. Each features a series of one-person, two-person and three-person rooms, as well as a bathroom attached to each room. The three-person rooms have ocean views as an incentive. As Also on each floor is a smaller kitchen and dining room, as well as a locker room for weapons and valuables, and a common living room for the members of that floor." She proceeds to let out a sigh.  
"What's the problem?" Urbosa inquires.  
"These rooms are our living quarters. However, it doesn't specify who gets each room." Everyone turns their heads towards you. "Are you able to allocate rooms?"  
"How many beds are on each floor?" you ask.  
"Including your own on the fifth floor," she responds, "seventy." Several smiles fill the room; you know _exactly_ why. Unfortunately for Misako, she doesn't know.  
"Why don't we assign rooms now?" Lloyd suggests.  
"Let your mother finish reading!" Garmadon sternly warns his son. He rolls his eyes.  
"The fifth floor," Misako is finally able to continue, "can be accessed on the elevator by the number '5', however, is restricted to the monarch, and approved guests and staff members. The room features a bedroom with ocean views, a study, a lounge room, a walk-in closet, a bathroom..." Misako pauses for a moment in order to smile. "And finally, located at the back of the fifth floor is a _luxurious_ spa room that can fit up to ten people inside."  
"What...what's a spa?" Zelda inquires.  
"It's like a warm bath..." Peach explains to her. Zelda's eyes widen.  
_"Please _approve us!" she begs of you. You giggle and nod your head.  
"I don't mind letting you guys use it," you assure everyone with a beam. "We're all friends...aren't we?"  
"You _bet _we are!" Birdie and Corky chime in.  
"How many floors are left?" Mario asks Misako.  
"It says that the final floor," she explains to him, "which is the sixth floor, was created in order to concentrate a sacred energy from the four peaks of the towers to the sunrooves. But for what purpose...I'm not sure. It could be..._anything, _really."  
"We'll figure it out," Borg assures her.  
"Is there anything important we need to do today?" Nya queries.  
"Zelda, Peach and I are going to research the prophecy," Misako tells her. "As for the rest of you...I'd say that settling into your rooms is the main priority."  
"You guys can look around the castle after we've organised rooms," you tell them all.  
"Sounds like a plan," Corky beams.  
"We should go." Without a word more, everyone moves away from the table and back outside. Just as you're leaving, you can see Borg talking with Professor Gadd, and both of them are frowning.  
"I wonder what's wrong with them," Nabooru murmurs to you. "They've been bitter _all _day about something."  
"I'll catch up with you," you assure her. "I'll ask them what's up." Everyone else files outside, and you shut the door behind you.  
"What's the problem?" you ask them.  
"It's a long story, Princess..." Borg admits to you.  
"Do we have the time?" you ask him.  
"I doubt we're going _anywhere _unless Misako can figure out the next components of the prophecy that need to be fulfilled..." Borg adjusts his glasses. "I have _plenty _of time to tell you of what's going on."  
"Is it something to do with my mother?" The two give each other nervous glances.  
"It's..." Borg's voice trails off. He can only shake his head.  
"Mario's twin brother has gone missing, I'm afraid," Gadd tells you.


	136. Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Five || oh boy, another interlude!

**Time: ???  
Location: The Grasslands, The Sacred Realm  
Subject/s: The Overlord  
Motives: Bad**

"Count Bleck and Princess Harumi have been captured, you say?" The Overlord sneers as he glances down at the Nindroid soldiers. Yes, he'd been able to finally do it. He'd opened a gateway between the Digiverse and the Sacred Realm. But it hadn't been without cost. Ganondorf had seized the Chaos Heart, [M/N] had used the Triforce, two of his generals had been kidnapped, and a few insolent traitors had left his forces. All in all, it had been a bittersweet victory; there had been no hopes of salvaging any meaningful artefacts, or persons of interest.  
"Affirmative, my lord," one Nindroid responds. "They are currently located in eastern Isle Delfino, where they have been incarcerated for their crimes against Princess [Y/N]." The Overlord brings a hand to his chin.  
"Crimes?"  
"According to the light dwellers, forced marriage is far from a sacred ritual-"  
"So they used _her _instead of Princess _Peach?!"_ He narrows his eyebrows and slams his fist against the right armrest of the throne he's on. "That's not _good _enough!"  
"We will alert Princess Harumi as soon as possible, my lord-"  
A sinister, gritty laugh fills the air.  
"I have _other _plans," he assures them.

The Overlord watches on as Zant walks forwards, followed by a giant Boo with brooding eyes and a golden crown atop his glowing, white head. He also spots a slight glimmering of magenta eyes watching from behind this Boo. Yes...Pythor's here, too. And so he _should _be.  
"Ah...it's been _years, _my lord!" the Anacondrai beams as his glimmering white scales shine into view. A smirk spreads across his mouth. "I was afraid that you'd _never _return!"  
"It's good to see you, Pythor," the Overlord responds. But he doesn't smile. He turns his head towards Zant. "And who is this ghost you bring along with you?"  
"The leader of the Boos wishes to share new information in regards to a sibling of one of your daughter's knights," Zant declares.  
"And what is your name?"  
"I am King Boo," the Boo responds with a chuckle. "And yes, I know _just _how to get to that Mario...and _Peach, _for that matter!" The Overlord ushers him to speak on. "Yes...Mario's brother is roaming Evershade Valley. I watched Demise release a beast from the Era of Twilight into the old mines to the north, and Luigi was sent there by two men to investigate. I trust you've had troubles with Cyrus Borg and Elvin Gadd?"  
"Yes...I _have."_ The Overlord receives a curious stare from Pythor. "You know the former's crimes, Pythor. As for the latter...he has developed many technologies that have oppressed my subjects for _fifty _years!" He takes a moment to compose himself before turning back towards the Boo, who's grinning from ear to ear. "What do _you _propose we do, King Boo?"  
"Allow me to join you," he proposes. "I'll kill _all _of those stupid Sages and Champions...and I'll have their corpses trapped inside paintings for _all _of eternity! That prophecy will _never _be fulfilled...and the Sixteen Realms will be yours for the taking!"  
"Paintings, you say?" This piques the Overlord's interest. "Hmm...yes. But what do you propose we do about _Demise?" _Pythor taps his shoulder and clears his throat.  
"Sources say that he's got _Dragmire's _spiritrunning around doing his bidding," he murmurs. "Some say he's tormenting his own people in Gerudo Town...others believe he is imprisoning the citizens of Ignacia in order to make some sort of..._statement _to the rest of Ninjago. But I? I have followed the advice of a _loyal _base of his followers. They say that Demise's curse still runs rampant through his spirit...and that he's escaped his body _yet _again." Pythor tuts to himself. "Ganondorf _does _have quite the tendency to cheat death, but considering that he has _no _memory of the _atrocities _he was commiting..._I'd _say that it'd be rather easy to convince him to our cause."  
"Where _is _that old fool?" the Overlord demands.  
"My lord..." Pythor begins, "I'm afraid that he and Mario's _dear _little brother have gotten into a fight. If you'll allow King Boo and I, _we'll _set that Luigi straight!"  
"But what of those Triforce worshippers?" he protests. "Will _any _of you care to halt their careless actions?!" Zant bows before the Oni deity.  
"As a Twili...I have dominion over the shadows...including the ability to command them. I shall cast a veil of twilight upon the island and tear the shadows from its citizens. It should set them back...it should set them back _quite _some steps."  
"Then go," the Overlord orders the three. "And return _only _when you're here to deliver Ganondorf to me." The three bow before disappearing in their own ways. Zant bursts into a flurry of pixels, while King Boo's body flashes purple for a brief moment. Pythor simply fades away from existence. The Overlord, remaining seated on his chair, wonders where his most loyal of servants is. The Hackergirl _had _said she'd be back by now...


	137. Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Six || the weegee had a sky

Still carrying a sleeping Junior in your arms, you take a seat and usher Gadd to do the same. Borg moves his wheelchair towards the table.  
"Mario's brother...as in Luigi?" you murmur. They nod their heads.  
"We _were _in close contact with him," Borg mutters, "but ever since _it _escaped, we haven't got a _word _out of Luigi!"  
"What's...it?"  
"That Dragmire's been trying his hand at necromancy and _time _travel, it seems." Gadd reaches into the pocket of his coat and pulls out what appears to be a red phone with a green camera on the back. He turns on the screen and shows you an image depicting a completely black screen, save for a single glowing eye hued in the colour of honey _right _in the centre. "I received a series of paranormal signals from the north of Evershade Valley, and so I asked an assistant to capture this image. According to Princess Zelda, _this _is what's called an Armogohma."  
"An _Armogohma?" _you frown. "What's _that?"  
_"We're not entirely sure," he admits, "but I'm afraid shortly after, my assistant was _eaten _by whatever owns that eye."  
"At first," Borg continues, "we were considering enlisting the likes of Link and Lloyd to check it out, but then the whole _Harumi _fiasco played out. Gadd here located Luigi on a remote island and utilised somewhat experimental technology in order to bring him to us before immediately sending him over to Evershade Valley. Unfortunately, around the time of the _first _Nindroid attacks, all communications were cut. And it's been that way ever since."  
"That's awful..." you murmur. "We've got to save him!"  
"You're right," he agrees. "If there are _any _volunteers you can find, then we'd be grateful. He's been _awfully _invaluable to the cause, and I'm sure that Mario would like to see his brother again."  
"I'll go as soon as I can," you offer. "I just need to help the others get settled in."  
"We'd like to set up shop in one of the conference rooms," Borg proposes. "The technology Gadd used in order to send Luigi off to the valley is best utilised in a room with a television and a set of at _least _ten power outlets."  
"Sure," you agree. "Do you want _this _room, or-"  
"The conference room on the second floor would be _splendid!" _Gadd says with a beam.  
"Yes, it would be," Borg agrees. "If it's alright with you, that is." You nod your head.  
"Anything you need," you assure them. Gadd stands up and proceeds to wheel Borg towards the door.  
"Whatever you do..._don't _tell Mario," he whispers. "I don't need one blindly running after the other without hearing the whole story!" Nodding your head, you open the door, and they join the others.  
_I hope Luigi's alright..._you think to yourself. You're about to walk out yourself, but that's when you find yourself face-to-face with Peach, who's carrying a glare deadly enough to kill ten Koopas.  
"Where'sLuigi?" she snaps. You tilt your head to the side.  
"Huh?" you lie. "What are you _talking _about?"  
_"I _heard you talking to Professor Gadd..." she mutters before storming off. "If _you _don't tell Mario, then _I _will!"  
And with that, you're left to wonder what's made the usually sweet and kind princess so angry with you.

After making your way towards the door where everyone's gathered, a good portion of the group is already inside what you're presuming is the south-west tower. Borg and Gadd are waiting outside with quite a few people, including Wu, Misako, Zelda, Urbosa and Garmadon. Lloyd's holding the door open and chatting with Mario.  
"You know," he tells the plumber, "Nya was looking on Google for things to do in Isle Delfino, and she found an indoor laser tag arena at a place called Coconut Mall."  
"Yes, I heard about that place." Mario takes off his cap and tosses it in the air a couple of times. "Nya asked me if I wanted to go." Lloyd glances inside towards the stone stairs that wrap around the elevator shaft.  
"She was planning for tonight, right?"  
"Yep!" At Mario's answer, Lloyd glances towards the rest of you and beams.  
"You should _totally _invite Peach! Kai reckons he could wipe the floor with her...but _I'm _not so sure."  
"Peach!" Mario calls out. "Do you wanna go laser tagging with Lloyd and his friends?"  
"I'd love to!" she says with the best smile she can muster. But even she can't hide her turmoil. "Luigi was always the _best _at those sorts of games..."  
"I..." Mario whispers, "I haven't seen him since Ganondorf-"  
"We'll find him, Mario," Lloyd assures him with a pat on the shoulder. "If he's in the Realm of the Departed, I'm _sure _Midna can help us take him back out."  
"Oh," Urbosa responds in a murmur, "you'll be lucky to catch even a _glimpse _of the Twilight Realm from my sister. Ever since our father escaped, she's been hesitant to open it again...for that place houses many fallen warlords and other villainous figures."  
"But-"  
"There are other ways inside," she assures him.  
"Yes," Wu agrees, "Urbosa is right. Just because Midna will not permit entry...it _doesn't _mean that the Realm of the Departed is inaccessible." He begins to stroke his beard in thought. "And your brother may be alive yet, Mario...it's only a matter of locating him."  
"Mario and Luigi are identical twins, right?" Lloyd queries.  
"Yes, we are."  
"Well," he tells Mario, "what's to say that P.I.X.A.L and Zane can't take a sample of your DNA and use it to track Luigi?"  
"You...you can do that?"  
"Zane's father invented it while he was still alive," he assures him. He turns to Borg. "Hey...didn't you refine Dr Robert's technology for P.I.X.A.L?"  
"Yes." You can see Borg's eye twitching slightly as he says it. "I shall fetch her and get her to begin a remote search in the Realm of the Departed."  
"Sounds like a plan," he agrees as a 'ding' sounds from the elevator. You peer through the doorway and notice that the golden elevator doors are wide open, revealing a rather elegant interior. Gadd pushes Borg in, and Wu, Garmadon and Misako follow them. The latter holds her hand out over the door and ushers you all in.  
"Is it safe?" you ask.  
"It got Daruk and Darunia up just fine," Misako assures you. "I'm sure it can hold us." You pause for a moment.  
"Should...someone go and get Bowser?"  
_"I _will," Peach decides in a rather angry tone. She promptly storms back towards the entrance before Mario has the chance to object.  
"What's _her _problem?" Lloyd whispers to him. "Is it her time of the month?" Misako clips him around the ear. _"Ow! Mom!"  
_"Enough of those comments, thank you!" she snaps back.  
"She knows?" Borg asks you. You nod your head.  
"She knows," you reply.  
"Knows what?" Everyone's looking up at you.  
"Uh..." You scratch your head. "Um..."  
"I'm afraid she overheard a derogatory comment Princess [Y/N] made," Gadd lies to the others.  
_Talk about helping out in a bad way..._you think angrily to yourself.  
"Yeah," you add on. "I used a _really _bad word."  
"Mm-_hmm."_ Garmadon doesn't believe either of you _one _bit.  
"Let's take the stairs, Lloyd," Mario says all of a sudden.  
"Why are we taking the stairs, Mario?" Lloyd frowns. Without a word, Mario grabs him by the back of his gi and drags him out of the elevator.  
The doors shut after them.

Zelda frowns at Borg. "What's _really _going on, Cyrus?" she demands. Borg lets out a sigh.  
"Would you like the _good _news or the _bad _news first?" he queries. Zelda narrows her eyebrows, and he gulps.  
"I want the _truth," _she warns him.  
"Mario's brother is in danger," you tell her, your eyes finding the floor rather interesting. "He was sent somewhere by Borg and Gadd to find out what Ganondorf was doing there, apparently." Urbosa's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.  
"My _father's _in this realm?!"  
"Your father unleased that Armogohma I inquired about, I'm afraid," Gadd admits to her. Urbosa buries her face into her left hand.  
"Oh...I _hate _that damned curse..." she murmurs.  
"Wherever Hylia and the Hero may be," Zelda murmurs, "Demise will follow suit. An endless cycle of reincarnation..."  
"What did my people have to do with him in the _first _place?!" Urbosa snaps at her. Gadd jumps a metre in the air at her tone.  
"According to texts from the latter end of the Era of the Sky," Misako explains to Zelda, "the Gerudo were all descended from a Skyloftian who aided the Hero of Sky in his quest to defeat Demise."  
"There's your answer, Urbosa," she whispers back to her.  
The rest of the elevator ride is awfully quiet.

The doors to the third floor open, and you can already see that a good portion of people have scattered towards separate doors. Kylee and her two relatives are standing by a door in the right hall.  
"We dibs it, guys!" Kylee chuckles.  
"Are there any people on the fourth floor?" you ask.  
"I think most of the rooms have been called shotgun on that floor," Billie explains to the rest of you. "Half of our team's on that floor."  
_"Are _they, now?" Urbosa turns back towards the elevator. "Where's my aunt? And what of my sister? And how about my daughter?"  
"Riju offered to share a room with Wendy so that she wouldn't have to share with her dad and brother," Kylee responds. "I'm _pre-tty _sure Nabooru and Cole are sharing, too. Midna's _definitely _on this floor, though. I saw her heading towards the back end where the single-person rooms are."  
"I can share with you and Mipha if you want," Zelda offers to Urbosa. She nods her head.  
"Yes," she smiles, "that'll do nicely." Misako opens up the castle's guidebook.  
"There's a few dot points in regards to the bedrooms," she tells you. "But the two major points I'm taking from this are that the rooms are yet to be fully furnished, and that only seventy beds at a time are available in the castle, with one _always _being reserved by you, [Y/N]."  
"You could've just said sixty-nine beds," you decide.  
"There are _children _around, Princess."  
_"They _don't know what it means."  
Billie covers Nova's ears as Kylee begins to giggle and repeat the number over and over again like a madman. "I don't intend on my five-year-old cousin finding _out," _she tells you in a stern tone.  
_Twins, eh? _you think. _Kylee couldn't be further from her sister in terms of personality!  
_"Hey, guys," Lloyd casually waves at the rest of you. Mario's standing next to him, while you can hear heavy footsteps from the bottom of the tower. "Mario's got it figured out!" You, Borg and Gadd all gulp at the thought.  
"I think Peach is jealous of Bowser falling in love with someone else," the plumber guesses.  
You sigh a breath of relief.  
"Really?" you ask. "I thought Peach _hated _Bowser." The footsteps are getting even louder than before.  
"No..." Mario sighs. "She hates _me." _Lloyd pats him on the back.  
"Some princesses can be _real _bitches," he decides.  
"She's not like _that_..." he protests. "Peach just...doesn't appreciate me-"  
The footsteps come to a sudden halt, and standing _right _behind the two are Bowser and Peach.  
And it seems the latter's _very _angry.  
"I'm not _appreciative, _Mario?!"  
_"Uh_-oh..." Kylee whispers. Her sister opens the door to their room before dragging her relatives inside and promptly shutting the door.

Peach's face is bright red. Her fists are clenched into balls. Her blue eyes glisten orange for a few moments.  
"I don't know _how _many times I've said thank you!" She reaches behind her back before pulling out a yellow and blue parasol. "And what about all the times I've baked cakes for you?!" She raises it over her head. _"And don't even get me **started **on the time Bowser kidnapped you instead of me!"  
_"Peach?" Bowser frowns. He crouches down to her height and holds out a hand in-between her and Mario. "Sweetie? What's wrong?" In response, Peach whacks him across the face with her parasol. Zelda's jaw drops at her actions.  
"I'm sick to _death _of you two!" she shouts at the top of her lungs. "You're _always _fighting over me! And if it's not _that, _then it's always some _other _stupid rivalry!" Her eyes are beginning to well with tears. _"Luigi _was never this immature!" She ditches the parasol at Mario, who promptly dodges it. "He _never _expects reward for his actions! And if _anyone's _underappreciative, Mario, it's _you!"_  
Peach bursts into tears and runs away.  
"Oh, dear..." Gadd murmurs while adjusting his glasses.  
"Peach!" Zelda cries out while running after her. "Come _back!"_  
"She's been pretty psycho lately," Bowser decides. "What's up with _that?"_  
"Stress is a terrible thing..." Misako responds quietly. "I'm sure Peach is worried _sick _about Luigi being trapped in Evershade Valley with Nindroids and whatever in Yin's name an _Armogohma _is-"  
She immediately covers her hand with her mouth as Borg gives her a dirty glare.  
"Luigi's...in _trouble?!"_  
Mario faints on the spot.  
"He's alive?" Bowser queries.  
"Yes...but he's in _awful _danger," Borg admits. "Gadd and I are going to set up shop in the second floor's conference room so that we can get reinforcements in as _soon _as possible-"  
The ground begins to tremble beneath your feet.

"What's going on?!" Garmadon shouts.  
"I...I feel dizzy..." Lloyd grabs his head with one hand while propping the other against a wall.  
"Why's the world turning orange?!" Bowser yells. You hold out Junior.  
"Corona Mountain might be erupting," you explain as he takes him in his arms. "But it isn't due for another eruption in ten _years-"  
_"It's not an eruption..." Misako murmurs as a wave of orange and black dust begins to sweep towards you from the other ends of both halls.   
_"Twilight," _Urbosa whispers.  
The dust smacks into your face, and your vision starts to go blurry.  
"What's happening?" you try to say.  
But you're so tired.  
You could sleep for ages.  
Forever.  
And ever.  
And ever...


	138. Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Seven || some wack shit

Your eyes begin to open ever so slowly. The world is no longer colourful and vivid. In fact, the purples, greens, oranges and reds are missing altogether, with the richer, royal blues now azure, while the sky is a mustard yellow hue. Black smoke drifts around the air. You're lying on the floor, but you feel..._different._  
Smaller, for one.  
And...hairier?  
You lift up you head and look at your nose. It's black and rather snout-like. You sniff the air in an attempt to make sure that you can still smell.  
And _boy_, does the stench of garbage singe your nose hairs.  
You go to make a "Bleargh" sound, but instead, a loud bark escapes your mouth. You feel someone pat the side of your belly.  
"I _knew _it'd work!" Midna beams.  
_Okay..._you think to yourself. _So Midna's okay? And so am I? _You glance back up to the skies. _But where am I? And what's happened?"_  
"It looks like we're on that emergency road Misako was going on about," Midna replies as if she can hear your thoughts. "And in _case _you can't tell, _someone's _drenched Isle Delfino in twilight!"  
"What are you talking about?!" you try to shout at her.  
But a deep growl cuts through the silence instead.  
"Don't be sad," she assures you. "The twilight isn't _that _bad!"  
_I like my island how it was before! _you argue. _And what's wrong with me? Why can't I see properly? Why can't I stand up?!  
_"I'll leave that for _you _to figure out..." she yawns. Before you know it, you're running forwards on all fours. You look down at your hands, or rather, your paws. They're snow white, a colour almost never seen in nature in Isle Delfino, with the exception of the chalky cliffs around Noki Bay and Bianco Hills. You bump into one of the bins and shake your head. You take the opportunity to head past one of the floor-length window panes to see what you look like. You stare at your face, not knowing what to expect. The head of a wolf stares back at you. The coat you now have is a golden colour, and there's a glowing, diamond-like pattern on your forehead. Around your neck is a silver collar with a golden Shine Sprite charm hanging from it.  
_Where'd the Shine Amulet go?_  
You find yourself growling again as you paw at your reflection.  
"You won't be like that _forever_," she warns you. "Why don't you try and lighten _up, _Sunshine Princess?" Midna proceeds to cackle.  
_I want it to go away! _you yell.  
"Well...we'd better find the source of all this twilight, then!"

You take small, slow steps around the area. You can see a few mint-green flames bobbing up and down over on one of the hills.  
_What are those? _you ask Midna.  
_"Normally _in twilight,"she responds, "light-dwellers die." Your eyes widen.  
_WHAT?!  
_"But it appears you aren't exactly a _light-_dweller, _are _you?" Midna glances up towards the castle. "Hmm...if we can find _anyone _with Oni blood...then they should definitely be alive."  
_I'm half-Oni! Why did I even turn into a wolf?_  
"You answered your question, hee hee!" Midna's giggles fill the air, and you have no choice but to move on. As you bound across the plains of Bianco Hills, you can't help but notice how bleak and sad all the plants look. The grasses are brown, the trees have no leaves, and not a single shrub, bush or orchid bears even the tiniest of flowers. The sky is a sickly shade of orange, and deep, grey clouds bellow in the air. _"Hmm..." _Midna brings a hand to her chin. "I never thought I'd be seeing the birthplace of _light _be engulfed in twilight." She leans towards your ear. "It's rather _strange, _isn't it?"  
_Shut up, _you hiss at her.  
Just as you're about to pass one of the villas, Midna pulls your ear and ushers you back behind a fence. She points back towards the castle, where a familiar Twili is walking up the steps...  
"It's Zant..." she mutters. "He must be here to break Harumi out of prison."  
_He's going the wrong way, genius, _you protest. _Delfino Plaza Prison couldn't be in a wronger direction._  
"Is that even a word?"  
**You**_ know what I mean, smart-ass._  
Zant slams the doors shut behind him.  
"We need to follow him," she decides. "He's the _only _one who knows how to do this sort of thing."

You make your way up the steps. Just as you reach the front doors, you can hear quite a few inaudible screams from inside the castle. You're only able to make out the words of one distinct voice.  
_"Get away! Get away!"_  
"Is that..._Princess Peach?"_ Midna ponders. "Why would _she _be exempt from the rules of the twilight?"  
_Maybe she's-_  
"She's _definitely _human," she interrupts you. "I can tell what you all are...and Peach is the _last _person I'd expect to survive the twilight." She floats up in the air and begins to push at the doors. Slowly but surely, they open.  
You start to walk inside. You're getting strong hints of a fruity perfume with a few floral tones. It's strange...it's _all _you can smell. And it's _definitely _closer heading towards the south-west tower.  
"What is it, [Y/N]?"  
_Can you smell that?_  
"I can't smell anything. But _that's _because I'm a Twili, _not _a wolf." You lift a paw towards the elevator.  
_I can smell someone's perfume, _you declare.  
"Maybe it's Peach's?" she suggests. "Why don't you follow it?"  
So you do.  
As you trot down the halls, you can hear yelling from Cole and Lloyd.  
_"Hey!" _the former hollers. _"Put my sister down!"_  
"It's like he's in a trance!" the latter panics. "Link! _Stop it!"_ Their voices are drowned by the dreadful sound of sobbing. You follow the sound...it's definitely on this floor-  
You bump into a pink skirt.

Peach is slumped over on the ground as she bawls her eyes out. She's shivering, and her arms are over her head. _"No! Leave me alone!"_  
"Princess?" Midna tilts her head to the side. "What's the matter?" Peach lifts up her head; her eyes are red and puffy from crying. She wipes an eye with her gloved hand.  
"I fell down the stairs..." she whispers. "And I don't know where the others are! Did [Y/N] do this?!" You find yourself growling at her.  
"Zant," Midna responds. "Me and this little one here-" She pauses in order to ruffle the fur on your head. "We saw him approaching the castle."  
"Is...is that a _wolf?!"_  
"Ah, _she _won't bite..." she assures you. "She's actually quite calming! Why don't you give her a pat? It might cheer you up a bit..." Peach gets up with shaky hands and begins to try and walk over to you. She's got a prominent limp. You reluctantly walk towards her; you're probably big enough to carry her at this point.  
"I think I've _broken _something!" she sobs.  
_I'll try to carry her, _you offer Midna.  
"Get on her back," Midna orders Peach. "We need to confront Zant before he does anything to compromise the castle!" Peach collapses a few metres short of where you're standing. Midna frowns; her hair begins to morph into the rough shape of a hand, which she uses to scoop up the princess. "Never mind."  
_[Y/N], _she commands in your thoughts, _I'll carry her. You'll have to attack Zant.  
Why are we attacking Zant?  
Do you want your kingdom back or not?  
Sheesh! _At your final thought, Midna immediately flies off down the hall leading to the throne room, where Zant's approaching the doors. She lowers Peach behind a console table and proceeds to curl her tiny hands into balls.  
But before she has the chance to attack the Twili, she freezes to the spot and Zant disappears into a flurry of pixels.  
You start to bound towards Midna, but you're yanked by the back of your collar.  
"A _Shine _Sprite...eh?" Zant's voice is slow. "How did _you _escape the twilight, little wolf?"  
_"Let me go!" _you try to shout. But only a howl escapes your mouth.  
"I can sense light _and _dark blood in you..." he murmurs _right _in your ear, _"Princess [Y/N]."  
_He snaps his fingers, and a stabbing pain shoots through your limbs. You can feel your body morphing back into the human form you'd much rather it be. Colour returns to the world. The Shine Sprite pendant loosely dangles from your neck.  
"What are you _doing _in my _castle?!"_ you hiss.  
"This pathetic excuse of a swamp is _nothing _more than dirt." Zant stands upright before throwing you to the ground. "This world...and all its brothers and sisters...rightfully belong to the Overlord!" You try to reach behind your back for the hilt of your sword, but something crushes your hand before you have the chance to grab it. "And those other bastards may be fooling the Overlord...but he'll see that _I _am the only subject of his that is _loyal!"_  
Almost as quickly as it hit, all of the black and orange smoke lifts from the room, leaving your castle free of the twilight.  
You peek outside the window and notice that the island's returning to normal.


	139. Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Eight || idefka

Many people begin rushing down from the third and fourth floors. Mario and Gadd are among the frontrunners.  
"Help!" you yell. "Peach is hurt and Midna's frozen!"  
"Outta my _way_, plumber boy!" Bowser roars at the top of his lungs. He pushes Mario towards the wall before stopping next to Peach. "Are you _okay_, sweetie?" You can't help but to scoff at him.  
"I...I can't walk on it..." she murmurs. She lifts up her skirt a tiny bit so that he can see her ankle. He winces at it.  
_"Mipha!" _he hollers back towards the crowd. _"Mipha!"_  
"She's still upstairs," Misako explains.  
"We need to take her to a hospital," Lloyd tells him.  
"No! Mipha can heal her!"  
"Bowser..." Zelda begins in a calm tone. She places a hand on top of his and motions for him to take a few deep breaths. "Listen to Lloyd..._please."  
_"But Peach is _dying!"_  
"She's fractured her ankle at most, Koopa," Garmadon sternly responds. _"You _standing around and making a fool of yourself won't make her feel any better."  
"It will be faster to consult Mipha," P.I.X.A.L pipes in from the back. "The hospital is currently at an overcapacity due to an incident within a fast food restaurant in Sirena Beach."  
"An incident at Sirena Beach?!" Nya panics. "What else is going to go _wrong _today?!"  
"Didn't you hear?" Pauline asks her. "Someone went into a Volboro Fried Chicken and spiked all the mains with a neurotoxin."  
"Oh my God...that's _terrible!" _Kylee's standing with her friends by the staircase. P.I.X.A.L turns towards her.  
"The culprit was not arrested until after two hundred people fell into comatose states and a further four hundred and thirty-seven reported symptoms of respiratory and occular problems." At the Nindroid's words, Kylee's jaw drops. Her sister begins to speak up.  
"What was it?"  
_"Clostridium botulinum_ was believed to be the contaminant. It is extremely toxic to humans, Hylians, Piantas and Serpentine."  
"That's awful-"  
_"Midna!" _Lloyd hollers at the top of his lungs.

By now, everyone's either crowded around Peach or Midna. You can't help but to sigh at everything that's happened today. It's overwhelming, to say the least. Can you bear to take another crazy day at the hands of the gods?  
_Everything's going wrong._  
You stare down at the ground. Is this all _your _fault?  
"We'll take Midna to the library," Zelda declares. "When Mipha's healed Peach, send her to us."  
"The rest of you," Misako advises, "go to your rooms until further notice."  
"Since when were _you _giving orders around here?" Bowser scoffs at her. The Ninjagian grits her teeth and starts to scowl in response.  
"Do what Misako says," you warn him, "or else _you're _sleeping outside tonight." He puts Peach back down on the ground, crosses his arms over his chest and stomps off.  
"Did [Y/N] just pull the 'You're sleeping on the couch tonight' threat with extra steps?" Kai glances amongst his friends; they're all grinning like hyenas. Everyone begins to move off to their rooms, save for a few exceptions. These exceptions: Zelda, Wu, Lloyd, Misako, Borg, Gadd, Mario, and all of Midna's relatives, are carefully carrying either Peach or Midna towards the elevator.  
"You're going to be alright." Zelda squeezes Peach's hand. She then pauses in order to direct her attention towards Nabooru and Urbosa with a genuine look of fear in her eyes. _"Go find Mipha!"_ Her voice is broken and barely clutching onto life.  
"Yes, Princess." Urbosa rushes back towards the staircase and darts up it as quick as she can.  
"Is...is she going to be alright?" Lloyd asks Borg quietly.  
"Ah, humans are most renowned for their _endurance, _Lloyd!" Borg takes a quick peek at his smartwatch before turning back towards him. "In many _other _species, bone breaks are _fatal!"_  
"One of my brother's horses died because it snapped its leg." Nabooru's eyes are unusually wide, even for her standards. Her voice is hauntingly quiet and timid. "He pushed it to race when it didn't want to...and it just..."  
She doesn't speak anymore.  
"Who did this?" Wu frowns. He turns towards you. "You were with Midna and Peach...did you see anything, [Y/N]?"  
"Zant." Your one-word response is enough to make Wu bow his head down.  
"Then it is of the utmost importance that we cease his practises before they kill innocent people."  
You whole-heartedly agree with Wu.

Once you reach the library, you notice that the bookshelves are made of a dark, reddish wood. They're filled to the brim with hundreds, if not thousands, of books. There's little lamps in the centre of rectangular tables, where neat sets of stationary are clustered around the bases. Peach is carried to an empty space in the centre, where a rug lies.  
"I'll go out and make sure Urbosa and Mipha know where they're going." After she says this, Zelda bolts back towards the elevator to the south-west.  
"This castle's _pretty _big..." Lloyd admits. You turn back to Peach, who's got tears welling in her eyes.  
_"It hurts!" _she sobs.  
"I know it hurts, Princess," Nabooru tells Peach, "but you must stay strong." She turns back towards her eldest niece, who remains frozen, with one hand raised in front of her face and her giant eyes wider than saucers. "Oh, _Midna..." _She lets out a sigh and shakes her head.  
"The Overlord sent Zant, didn't he?" Misako murmurs.  
"Who _knows _who else he's employed to attack us?" Lloyd sits down at a desk and buries his face into his hands. _"I _couldn't stop him..._Zane _couldn't stop him..._Yin _couldn't stop him..."  
_"I_ will," you assure him. You shake your head. "He's done _enough _damage."  
"It is of the _utmost _importance that you and Princess Zelda discover the next task to be completed," Wu advises Misako. "If you can find any books detailing Isle Delfinian prophecies, then-"  
"It'd definitely be a good place to start," she agrees. "Perhaps I could take a look at elemental powers and their expression in different races."  
"That sounds good, Mom," Lloyd agrees. You watch as Mario crouches down next to Peach.  
"How did this happen?" he asks her quietly.  
"He...he _pushed _me."  
"Who?" Garmadon turns around to face her. It seems that quite a few people want to hear the answer.  
But Peach falls asleep.  
"Peach..." Mario's eyes are frenzied as he tries to shake her awake. _"Peach!" _He turns to the others. _"You have to save her!"_  
"Aren't you the doctor around here?" Lloyd questions innocently.  
"Orthopedics isn't my _fucking _specialty!" he hollers back at Lloyd. Not a single person doesn't jump at Mario's use of profanity; many people have sworn around you since you met them, but Mario certainly wasn't _one _of them.  
"Hey, hey..." you assure him as you pat him on the back. "It's okay. Mipha's going to heal her..."  
"[Y/N]?!" Birdie sticks her head in through the door of the elevator. "We've got a _major _problem, sis!"  
"Huh?" You look up. "What's up?"  
"There's some fuckin' _dog _running around the castle, but nobody can catch it!"  
"Dogs aren't even native to Isle Delfino," you murmur.  
"Well, _this _one can fly through the _walls!"_  
"Fly through _walls, _eh?" Gadd asks. "I know _just _how to catch the little bugger! Princess [Y/N]..._I _think this could be an _excellent _opportunity for you to practise catching ghosts!"  
"But-" Your voice cuts short, so you point towards Peach and Midna.  
"Oh, _they'll _be fine..." he assures you. He turns towards Birdie. "Now, what floor did you see that dog on?"  
"It's moving between the third and fourth floors," she explains. Urbosa and Zelda rush down the stairs, with Mipha following closely behind. All three of them are screaming their heads off.  
Running behind them, barking like a madman, is the pearly-white ghost of a silver retriever.

The ghost trots towards Gadd and begins to jump up and down with excitement. A whole heap of others are beginning to rush down the stairs to see the little puppy.  
"Ugh...we need space to heal them," Misako frowns. She points towards another door. "We'll move Peach and Midna in there." Garmadon picks up Midna, while Mario and Lloyd carefully lift up Peach. They head inside, followed by Borg, Zelda, Mipha and Urbosa.  
"Can I pet it? Can I _pet _it?!" Bowser Jnr yells at the top of his lungs, pointing at the dog.  
"It's so adorable!" Kylee coos.  
"Are you _kidding _me?!" Bowser frowns at her. "That thing's a _demon!"_  
"It seems to know you, Professor Gadd," Corky says with a grin.  
"Yes," he confirms as he checks the golden tag on the red collar, "this is _Polterpup! _Although, what he's doing all the way in Isle Delfino is beyond _me..."_  
"Let's hope he doesn't eat the fuckin' _keys _around here," Tessa snickers. Polterpup begins to trot around, with wide, white eyes, and as he passes by everyone, they all reach over to pet him. He stops by your feet, and with a big beam on his face, he leaps up towards your chest and topples you onto the ground. You burst into laughter and ruffle the fur on the top of his head. Strangely, this earless puppy has a very fluffy coat. He proceeds to lick your cheek, bark _right _in your ear and then finally move onwards to Cole. Gadd's frowning.  
"Hmm...I wonder what he's doing outside of Evershade Valley..." he murmurs.  
"Escaped?" you suggest.  
"Or perhaps Luigi's sent him to find help," he adds on in a voice only you can hear. "Regardless, I think I'd _better _set up shop in that conference room so we can send in someone to get him back."  
"I'll do it," you offer him. He turns towards the others, who are all playing fetch with Polterpup, using a certain unfortunate Bonneter victim. Cappy's screaming while his sister and friend laugh their butts off.  
"You'd better take one of those Bonneters along," he advises. "They have a certain dominion over ghosts, _especially _Possessor ghosts. You go and ask while I set up the conference room for Borg and I to work."


	140. Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Nine || (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ ｒｈｘ８５ｋ４３ＤＶｃ♥

**</g>: **Do they know yet, **</h>**?  
**</h>: **No. It's too early for them to know the entire truth. And besides, the Subjects are unaware of the extent.  
_**</g> **has added** </b> **to the conversation.  
_**</h>: **Our names are encrypted...but our messages are no longer. The Princess is looking at this message right now.  
**</b>: **Get rid of her. She'll ruin the plan!  
**</h>: **They're approximately fifteen minutes from sending the Princess and one of the Keepers of Wisdom into Evershade Valley. Dragmire will kill them soon enough. But be advised to prepare the trap should they escape.  
**</g>: **And who is this Dragmire?  
**</b>: **The reincarnation of the Oni Warlord Demise. And an enemy to the Overlord.  
**</h>: **That is all you need to know for now. The rest is classified information under Law rhx85k43DVc.  
_**</o> **has logged on._  
**</o>: **Still making jokes, **</h>**?  
**</h>: **Subject6 included 'rhx85k43DVc' in the list of directions to execute the code. It seems she was formulating an escape.  
**</o>: **...  
**</g>: **Preparations are nearly complete, **</o> **and **</b>**. **</h>**, who's amongst the guest list?  
**</h>: **The Princess. The Triforce. And anyone else stupid enough to come.  
_**</p> **has logged on._  
**</p>: **Shall we extract the Chaos Heart?  
**</h>: **Not until we have identified the location of the eight Pure Hearts and disposed of them within the Ethereal Divide.  
**</g>: **The place between realms?  
**</h>: **The bind to the other Universe is strongest in the Ethereal Divide. We may even cast them right into the other Universe.  
**</p>: **I'm rather disappointed we can't initiate the plan straight away. But Zantis still attempting to commence his own tasks.  
**</o>: **Then get rid of Zant.  
**</g>: **Allow me to use your power, **</o>**. I shall get rid of him myself.  
**</b>: </g> **and **</p>**, we'll regroup in Boo Woods. Bleck and his daughter are going to assist us with our plans.  
**</h>: **I shall free them from the Delfino Plaza Prison. However, I may be delayed; I have been already been visually identified by Subject6, and I suspect she'll be nearing the threshold in which her memory has the potential to return in approximately two days. I will require an implant in order to block the neurons connecting that particular piece of information within her brain.  
**</g>: **Then I'll get rid of her, too.  
**</p>: **Shall I get Zant to kidnap Subject6, **</o>**?  
**</o>: **You have my permission.  
**</o>** has logged off.  
**</p>: </b>**, shall we watch what Dragmire does to that silly plumber boy?  
**</b>:** Maybe he'll end his game for us!  
**</p>: **Yes...that'll be interesting to watch.  
_**</b> **has logged off.  
**</p> **has logged off._  
**</h>: **I will be able to assist with your plans in their early stages, **</g>**, but I still must recruit other Hyruleans and Ninjagians to our cause.  
**</g>: **Others?  
**</h>: **Yes. Many have expressed their interest. And there are individuals out there who would certainly be a great addition to our cause.  
**</g>: **I'd like to thank you for the opportunity, **</h>**. It's been good business with you and **</b>**.  
**</h>: **Certainly.  
__**</g> **has logged off.  
**</h> **has added **</[y/n]_[l/n]> **to the group.  
**</h> **has encrypted **</[y/n]_[l/n]>**'s username, and changed server username to **</?>**.  
**</h>** has logged off.


	141. Chapter One Hundred and Forty || the security footage of that elevator where beyoncé's younger sister got into a punch-up

After what seems like _ages, _Gadd walks back out of the room to the far left and over to where everyone's playing with Polterpup, save for a few people. You notice that there's a few green lights flashing around there. Kylee's sister spots the set-up and subsequently heads in your direction.  
"What's going _on _in there?" she queries.  
"Professor Gadd's setting up something," you explain to her. "It's so we can find Luigi."  
"Mario's brother, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sorry if I'm being too bothersome...I've only played one Mario game in my life."  
"Yeah..."  
"Kylee's played _heaps _of the _Mario _games." Billie turns towards where Kylee, Corky and Tessa are crowded around Polterpup. "Claire...she doesn't really play video games, but she _does _watch _Ninjago. _And don't even get me _started _on Tess. She's...a _very _stubborn dork. An _embarrassing..._stubborn dork."  
"Stubborn dork?"  
"She's not very open to new media," she admits, "but she _worships _her current interests." She covers her hand over her mouth and supresses a giggle. _"Don't tell him, but the only reason all nine of us know who Ganondorf is...is because Tessa has a shrine dedicated to him in her office." _You have to hide a snicker.  
"She _does?" _you ask.  
"Yeah. Kylee started praying to it as a joke one day." She stretches her arms in the air. "It's honestly kind of stupid, but whatever makes 'em happy. Anyway...from what I've heard...most of us aren't useful for this _prophecy _thingie...but that doesn't mean we can't help you out with certain things. I'm a geologist, if it's any use to you."  
"I'll keep it in mind," you smile.  
"Most people here are crackheads, not gonna lie. But you, Cole and Princess Zelda seem pretty chill." You're certainly surprised as to how different in nature Kylee and her sister are. On one hand, the blue-haired heroine's very friendly, cheery and easily excitable; on the other, her sister seems to be reserved, witty and misanthropic.  
"Ah, _just _the person I wanted to see!" You look up and over towards where Gadd's standing. "Princess [Y/N], we're at a _bit _of a dilemma."

"What's wrong?" you ask him.  
"I can't seem to find the Poltergust around the castle..."  
"The Poltergust?" Billie ponders.  
"It's what you use to suck up ghosts in the _Luigi's Mansion _games," Tessa casually responds as she passes by, carrying Polterpup in her arms. He's trying to wriggle in order to escape her grip. A large crowd follows her.  
"Where could it be?" you ask Gadd.  
"I do have two old models inside the garage of my laboratory," he explains to you, taking a moment to adjust his glasses. "There's a third and a fourth, but they're in the early stages. I still have to work on the part where the ghosts escape."  
"Did you say _ghosts?!"_ You spin around to see Morro, who crosses his arms and lets out a loud 'Hmph!' at Gadd. Honestly, you had no idea he was there in the first place.  
"I doubt _you'd _be easy to catch using the Poltergust," Cappy assures him. "You're the Master of Wind, aren't you?"  
"And?" He crosses his arms just as Corky floats by Cappy's side.  
"Couldn't you just...reverse the air flow?" she ponders. "I mean...you're capable of it, right?" While Morro proceeds to turn away from the rest of you, Gadd speaks up again.  
"Are there any takers to head into Evershade Valley yet?" he queries. Corky nervously laughs.  
_"I _wouldn't touch that place with a ten-foot _pole!" _she tells him. "I mean...the ghosts over there have _no _chill."  
"Yeah," Cappy agrees, "it's dangerous...and if we were caught with humans or other living people over there...we'd be attacked...or _worse!"_  
"I'll go," you decide. Corky's eyes widen at your statement. "I _know _it's only been a day since I've come back home...but _still..._it's Mario's brother. And..._Ganondorf's _there. I need to stop him, or _nobody _will."  
"I don't think anybody else is listening," Billie tells the four of you. _"They _all wanna pet the dog."  
"Well," Gadd assures you, "come to the conference room, and I'll pixel-shift you over to the laboratory."  
"Are you coming?" you ask Kylee's sister. She shakes her head.  
"I've gotta keep an eye on my team. Honestly, if I'm not around, they'll _all _go nuts."  
"Okay."

You step into the conference room with Gadd. Corky, Cappy and Tiara follow close by. You're curious as to the latter's reasons for following you. But regardless, you're not phased otherwise.  
"Don't you think that it's a _bad _idea to be running after Ganondorf?" Corky whispers to you. "Y'know, _especially _since you got married to-"  
"It'll be fine," you assure her before glancing around the conference room. One of the tables has been dragged to one of the side walls, and is now hosting a series of high-tech desktops, keyboards, mouses and monitors. The television in the room is now moving around on what appears to be a stand. The other table's pushed against the other wall, where not a single item is lying on it. It's completely devoid of objects; a minimalistic haven in comparison to Gadd's heap of clutter all over the desk to the left. The old professor presses a button on a remote and points towards the screen, where a _very _simplistic topographical map appears on the screen. A big 'X' appears in the northern portion of this map.  
"This is where Luigi is, Princess [Y/N]," Gadd explains to you. You nod your head.  
"I see." After you speak, you _swear _you can hear the sound of stomping outside. But it's quickly drowned out by Gadd directing your attention towards the map again. There's another red 'X' on the south-west of the map.  
"And this is the location of both Poltergust units," he continues. "Any questions?" You shake your head. He turns towards the Bonneters. "Alright...stay back, you three!" Cappy and Corky both place their arms in front of Tiara, making sure to back away in the process. "Now...I _think _I've perfected the pixel-shifter's capabilities. But _just _in case...you'd better brace yourself for a rough landing!"  
You reach behind your back to make sure your sword's there.  
Several LED lights begin to turn on around you.  
_"[Y/N]!" _you hear someone shout at you with enough fury to make even Ganondorf cower in fear.  
You spin around to see Peach storming your way.  
"Princess, _don't!" _Tiara squeaks in an attempt to stop her. She flies in the way of the princess, Corky following suit.  
Peach lunges for you.  
Corky flies into your circlet.  
The world shatters into a million pieces, revealing a tunnel of darkness.


	142. Chapter One Hundred and Forty-One || a spoopy house

The world remains dark for a few moments. You can't feel your body...it's like it's completely disappeared. Your mind is scattered all over the place-  
A wave of stinging sweeps up your entire body, from your toes to the top of your head, and before you know it, your back smacks into a dirt ground.  
_"Oof!" _you groan. You try to lift your head up, but Peach materialises on top of you from a cluster of pink and yellow cubes almost immediately after. For a moment, she's extremely confused, and takes it upon herself to look around your new surroundings. The skies are midnight blue; barely a star twinkles in this sky. The Moon seems to take on a deep purple hue. Your complete view of the sky is obscured by several trees-  
Your chest is starting to ache.  
"Can you please get off me?" you ask Peach quietly.  
She finally realises that you're here.  
Her eyes narrow at the sight of you. She grits her teeth and begins to scowl.  
"What's going on?" Corky asks, still safely inside your circlet. Without a word, Peach slams her fist into your jaw. The pain is blunt, yet it's still excruciating at the same time. Heat spreads from your jaw to the rest of your head.  
_"Ow!" _you yell at her. "What in Rosalina's name was _that _for, asshole?!"  
"I _ought _to hit you again!" she shouts back. "After what _you've _done to my kingdom-"  
"That was the _Hackergirl!" _Tiara tries to reason from the safety of Peach's crown. "[Y/N] didn't do it!"  
"Let it _go, _Peach!" Corky pleads. "We need to save _Luigi, _for fuck's sake!" Peach lets out a 'Hmph!' before standing up and brushing all of the dirt off her skirt.  
"The two of you are _so _rude," she declares.  
_"Crikey, _Peach..." she mumbles. "Why don't 'cha look in a _mirror, _love?"  
_"I'm _going to find Luigi!" she yells back. "Don't follow me!"  
Peach dashes off towards a daunting house in the distance made of brick and wood.  
You're about to give chase, but you trip over your untied shoelaces and smack into the ground again.  
And when you look back up, Peach is gone.

"She's taken Tiara with her..." Corky mutters under her breath. She floats out of your circlet and holds out her hands. You lift up your dominant hand, and she takes it in order to lift you up from the ground. The Bonneter then points towards the house. "Hey, I remember reading about that place in one of Bonneton's libraries!"  
"What is it?"  
"The Gloomy Manor. It used to be one of the three properties that were lived in around fifty or so years ago."  
"I see..." You nod your head.  
"Nowadays," she adds on, "the place is just littered with bloody delinquent ghosts who were too good to go to the Underwhere, too bad to go to the Sacred Realm and too stupid to go to the Twilight Realm." You supress a giggle. _"Seriously. _I hate using my cousin's tongue, but some of the ghosts around here can be _real _cun-"  
She pauses and raises a hand.  
"What's wrong, Cork-"  
_"Can you hear that?" _she murmurs to you. She points towards the endless mass of forest behind you. The crunching and snapping of branches cuts through the silence like nails on a chalkboard. "We should get going before something...or _someone _hurts us." You nod your head, and as Corky heads for the safety of your circlet, you reach for the Sword of Sols. You hold it defensively in front of your chest, beginning to walk towards the edge of the clearing. "Wrong way, mate."  
"Right," you respond. You spin on your heel before making your way towards the entrance of the Gloomy Manor.

Upon reaching the door, you notice that it's already slightly ajar and swinging in the wind. You pull it open with one hand before stepping through. A rat scurries past your feet.  
"Yuck," you murmur as you step over it. You glance around the foyer. The walls are painted in a rich, crimson red hue. They're decorated with dozens of framed paintings. Two suits of armour are backed into the two posterior corners of the room. Above your head is a glistening iron chandelier with candles lined around it. There's three doors: one to the west, one to the east and one directly ahead. You notice that the west door's wide open.  
"The garage?" Corky guesses. You peek through the doorframe and glance inside, where a light pink 1920's car with a matching trailer is parked inside. You can hear gentle sobbing from the back corner of the room; sobbing in a voice characteristic of Peach's.  
You don't speak.  
Your jaw aches as you finally walk into the room. You make sure to take slow and quiet steps on the concrete floor.  
_"Why can't I do anything right?" _Peach murmurs to herself through a few sniffles.  
"It's okay..." Tiara whispers to her.  
"No it _isn't!" _You duck behind the safety of the car at Peach's raised tone. "First...first we get invited by Sindaco to Isle Delfino...and then Luigi gets killed by Garmadon...and _then _Bowser tries to kidnap me...and then...and _then-"_  
"We're going to find Luigi," Tiara assures her, "okay?"  
"Yes." Peach takes in a deep breath and stands up. "Let's go and find him."  
"Are we going to wait for Princess [Y/N] and Corky?"  
"No...they'll just slow us down."  
And with that, Peach heads back towards the door. She's got a red vacuum cleaner backpack in her right hand, and a torch in her left. She puts the backpack on. After briefly adjusting the straps, Peach walks out and shuts the door behind her.  
You remain staring at the closed door for a while.  
You stand up, and Corky flies out of your circlet. There's an uneasy aura to her...like she's afraid of something.  
"It's awfully quiet-"  
A chime fills the air, and you find yourself face to face with Fi.


	143. Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Two || fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_"Shit!" _you shriek as you fall backwards. Fi maintains a completely stoic expression.  
"Greetings, Princess [Y/N]." The Sword Spirit leans in towards you. "It appears we are currently in Evershade Valley, a large estate consisting of mountain ranges and a waterfall in the east portion of Bonneton."  
"Wait...Bonneton?!" Corky frowns. "But I thought the valley was in the Mushroom _Kingdom!"_  
"It explains the ghosts," you respond. She rolls her eyes at you. "What?"  
"I am detecting relatively low instances of spectral energy occupying the area," Fi continues. "In fact, I am only detecting four significant signals, three of which are in close proximity."  
"Three?" Corky asks. "Tiara and I are two that are close?"  
"Affirmative."  
"Who's the third?"  
"Queen [M/N], Goddess of the Sun."  
Corky looks ashamed, as if the question she asked seemed silly to her.  
Fi turns back towards you. "I identify a probability of 85% that the remaining signals originate from malevolent ghosts."  
"Hmm..." you think. "Gadd said there was another Poltergust around here somewhere."  
"Shall I calibrate the Sword of Sols to detect dowsing readings for this Poltergust?" Fi suggests.  
"Dowsing?" Corky queries.  
"What's that?" you ask.  
"Dowsing is an ability I am able to conduct in order to find particular items at your discretion," the Sword Spirit explains to you. "It is possible to utilise dowsing in order to find hidden creatures or objects."  
"Creatures?" Corky ponders. "As in...living things?"  
"Affirmative."  
"So you could potentially find Luigi with your power?"  
"Affirmative."  
Corky turns to face you. "If there's only four ghosts in all of Evershade Valley at the moment...and Tiara, [M/N] and I are _three _of them...then who's the fourth?"  
"I don't think I want to find out," you admit. Fi glances in the direction Peach went.  
"I have determined the two Poltergust units you speak of are unfortunately outside the perimeters of this building now."  
"Hmm...Luigi must have the other one." Corky itches at her other arm for a brief moment. "Fi, can you search for Luigi?"  
"Affirmative. I will recalibrate the dowsing settings." Fi disappears inside your sword, and the blade begins to pulse with a soft, blue light. _"The blade will emit a detectable radio frequency when pointed in the direction of the dowsing target." _You move your blade around. When you point it to the slight north-west, you can hear a beeping noise.  
"Hey, _now _we're cooking with fire!" Corky beams. "You'd be better off walking outside. It'll be quicker."  
"How do _you _know?" you ask her with a grin. She nervously laughs.  
"I just have a feeling, [Y/N]."  
But there's something telling you there's more to her advice than she's letting on.

You slowly make your way back outside. The air is cold and has a bitter chill to it. You rub at your clothed arms in an attempt to warm up.  
"Why's it so cold?" you whisper. Fi momentarily appears from within your sword.  
"I am detecting an unusual decrease in temperature," she explains, "potentially due to south-easterly winds entering the valley from the mountain to the north-west."  
"Cool," Corky responds. You snort as Fi returns to the Sword of Sols. "No pun intended."  
"So..." you ask her as you shut the door to the manor behind you, "do you reckon that fourth ghost might be Demise?"  
"Isn't he an Oni?" she protests.  
"Oni are demons, right? Don't demons count as ghosts?"  
"If that was the case, then we'd call 'em ghosts." She stretches her arms out and lets a yawn escape her invisible mouth. "This lack of light's making me _sleepy..."_  
_"Let's_ just head to the mountain," you respond. The rest of the walk is awfully quiet, save for the low howl of the wind swooping in from the mountains above. Leaves crunch beneath your feet. You can't help but wonder where Ganondorf is...if he's even here at all. You squint ahead; a ginormous mountain with a series of icy slopes lies ahead of you. "Ugh...the prophecies never said I had to climb freaking _mountains."_  
"[Y/N] [L/N], 2020." Corky's beaming at her witty addition to your complaint.

Corky whistles a cheery tune while you begin to make a slow and tiresome trek up the mountain made of ice, snow, gabbro, basalt and bad life choices. Your jaw aches in the cold, you have to try your best to refrain from slipping on your feet on the patches of solid ice, and you're beginning to shiver. No, your gi wasn't _exactly _made for this sort of weather. The snow squishes beneath your feet, and the squelching sound is honestly making you cringe.  
"How much further ahead?" you mutter.  
_"I approximate a distance of one kilometre and an elevation of two kilometres," _Fi explains. You groan.  
"I don't _wanna!"_  
"Well, we're stuck here until you move ahead."  
_"I'm _stuck here," you correct her. "Nothing's _stopping _you, Corky."  
"Uh...we don't even know where Ganondorf or this fucking _Armogohma _Gadd and Zelda were rattling on about are. They could be _right _behind us, for all we know!" You spin on your heel.  
Nothing's behind you but the old mansion.  
"Nice joke." You sheath your sword and proceed to march up the mountain.  
_"I shall continue updating you on the dowsing readings every ten minutes," _Fi declares. You grumble and continue to walk.  
You can't be bothered.  
But you know _deep _down...you _have _to.


	144. Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Three || ice ice baby

You're panting for breath upon reaching the summit of the mountain. You _never _want to climb a mountain again. You'd like to say the hike is helping you endure the cold, but it isn't so. It's bitter and terrible. It's giving your goosebumps even more goosebumps. And worst of all, the air is so icy and dry that every breath feels like you're inhaling a gallon of sand. Corky pats you on the back while you hunch over and attempt to catch your breath.  
"See? _That _wasn't so bad!"  
"You spent half the time monologuing like some sly dog!" you hiss. Corky snickers.  
"Fi...how close are we to Luigi?"  
"In terms of longitudal and latitudinal values, we have arrived at our destination." Fi's now outside of the Sword of Sols. Corky glances around; he's not anywhere to be seen in sight.  
"Where the fuck _is _he, then?" she demands.  
"It appears that he is within the deepest portions of the mountain's Acquistone mines, which are approximately one kilometre beneath the ground." You cuss under your breath.  
"You're _shitting _me," you mumble.  
"Anything else down there?" Corky queries.  
"The presence of Acquistone appears to be triggering the electrokinetic abilities of multiple life-forms down there, one of which is Luigi. My sensors are inaccurate as a result of the subsequent electromagnetic energy. I am sorry for the inconvenience." Fi bows her head quickly before returning to the safety of the sword. Corky points towards a wooden chalet.  
"That must be the entrance," she decides. "Do you think there's some sort of elevator that's gonna make it quick for us to find Luigi?"  
"I don't know, Corky." You scratch at the back of your head. "This mountain's _pretty _big. We could be looking for _hours!" _You frown and begin to shiver again. "It's cold..."  
"We should head inside," Corky decides.

You shove open the door to the chalet, and you're almost immediately met with a bath of warm air flooding around your skin. You stumble inside and glance around the room. There's an old, wooden theme to this place. Near the back of the room is a fireplace; its dying embers provide just enough illumination inside so you can tell things apart, such as a floor rug that's made from what you just _know _is a polar bear. Your jaw drops in shock.  
_"Who _would _do _such a thing?!" you mutter angrily. Corky places a hand on your shoulder.  
"It's horrible, isn't it?" she murmurs. After nodding your head, you turn back towards the fireplace. Peach is huddled in front of it as she violently shivers. Corky flies down towards her. "Peach? Are you okay?" The princess doesn't lift up her head at all.  
"Go...go _away..."_ she mutters.  
"Where's Tiara?"  
Peach doesn't respond.  
"Fi," you begin in a calm tone, "where's Tiara?" The Sword Spirit emerges from within your sword.  
"Recalibrate dowsing sensors to detect Bonneters?" she inquires. You nod your head and draw out your sword. The blade's flashing like _crazy! _The signal seems to be strongest in Corky's direction.  
"Uh..." Corky scratches at her head. "You're not looking for _me."_  
"Shall I exclude this Bonneter?" Fi inquires of you. You nod your head, and the flashing slows down to a _very _faint glow. It's only slightly stronger underneath the ground.  
"How do we even _get _down there?" you frown. Corky thinks for a moment before turning to Peach.  
"Do you have a phone?" she asks. Without looking up towards the rest of you, Peach reaches into her pocket and takes out a BorgPhone 11 Pro.  
"Do you need the password, Corky?"  
"Yep." Peach pushes herself up off the ground and picks up her crown. She fixes her golden locks up before fixing her crown on top of her head. She stands up; spinning on her heel to face Corky.  
"The password's fairly long," she admits to her, "but it's so _he _doesn't try and get into my phone." Peach pauses for a moment before reciting a series of numbers to the Bonneter. "3, 3, 3, 8, 8, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 0, 2, 2, 6, 6, 6, 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 3, 3, 7, 7 and 7."  
_I wonder who **he **is, _you tell yourself in a sarcastic tone. You know _just_ who she's talking about.  
"Didn't know it was even possible for a twenty-six digit PIN..." Corky utters, "but whatever floats your boat, love..." She loads the contacts list and scrolls down to the 'M' section. She presses a few icons on the screen before holding out the phone for the four of you to listen to.  
_Ring, ring._  
_Ring, ring._  
Mario answers from the other end.

_"Princess!" _the plumber exclaims. "Are you alright? Did you _hurt _yourself?!"  
"It's me," Corky responds casually.  
"Oh." There's something about Mario's sudden change of tone that seems to make Peach glance down at the ground in a guilty manner. "Is...is she alright, Corky?"  
"Yeah, she's doing alright." Corky doesn't skip a beat. "We lost Tiara though...and Fi's dowsing ability or whatever the fuck it is has been messed up by something called...Acquistone?"  
"Affirmative," Fi confirms.  
"Anyway, your brother's here," she continues to tell Mario. "But he's in the mines, apparently."  
"The _mines?!" _The speaker crackles for a bit, and then Gadd begins to speak.  
_"Criminy!" _he yelps. "Are you _sure, _Corky?"  
"Wherever Luigi is...Ganondorf will be." Corky's eyes lower quite a bit. "And I _know _he's somewhere in this place." The speaker crackles again.  
"Gadd and I are working on re-routing the pixel-shifter so it'll send reinforcements," you can hear Borg speaking in the background.  
"Reinforcements?" you scoff. "It's just Ganondorf. We'll be _fine." _You crack your knuckles. "How do we get down to Luigi, Gadd?"  
"There should be a button in the back of the fireplace," Gadd tells you. Corky hands Peach the phone and flies into the fireplace. She reaches for the back; you hear a 'click'.  
The polar bear rug begins to rumble.  
You watch as it's lifted in the air; revealing a metal framework structure. A blast of chilly air hits your face. Soon, a metal platform, complete with a red gate and a series of buttons, rises from the depths of whatever Hell this place is. Corky floats back towards Peach, who hands the phone back over.  
"Who's on the line now?"  
"Still me, Corky," Gadd responds. "Can you see the elevator?"  
"Yup," she decides as the gate opens. Peach proceeds to place the Poltergust back on and head towards the elevator. You follow her onto the elevator.  
"Now," he declares, "that elevator only has the capacity to carry one person down at a time." Your eyes widen as the gate shuts. "Any more and it'll malfunction." Corky drops the phone in fright.  
"Shit!" she yells. "Open the gate!" You place your hands on the bars and try to lift it up again.  
"We _can't!" _you grunt.  
The metal begins to groan.  
"What's going on?!" Mario shouts from the other end of the phone.  
"[Y/N] and Princess Peach are-"  
But you never get to hear Corky finish.  
The floor drops and everything goes pitch black.  
You're still awake, yes. You can hear Peach screaming her head off. You can't even bring yourself to do the same. You're dreading the certain death that's about to come-  
_**BANG!**_


	145. Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Four || The Fourth Wall Is Supposed To Be Non-Existent In X Reader Fanfictions, And Clazey J Still Broke It

Your head's spinning as you attempt to push yourself up. However, Peach is lying on top of you again. She's slumped over your hip, with her head poking out from the gate. You gently nudge her.  
_"Peach..." _you whisper. She can only groan in response. You glance out of the elevator. You're now met with a relatively large cavern. A single wood and rope bridge leads to a narrow footpath. There's barely any light. "Come on. We have to find Luigi." She stands up. Her legs are trembling like jelly. She leans over the side of the elevator before retching. The sound of her vomiting is making you feel sick.  
"We...we need to get back up..." she murmurs. Slowly but surely, you pull yourself up from the ground. You turn to the panel of buttons and press the 'up' one.  
The elevator doesn't move.  
"It appears that this transportation unit has lost a vital component," Fi announces. She flies out from your sword. "I am detecting a faint signal of a Bonneter at approximately fifty metres beneath your current elevation, and approximately two hundred metres in a north-easterly direction."  
"Tiara..." Peach whispers. "I hope she's okay."  
"We're going to find her," you assure her. "And we're going to find Luigi."  
_And we're going to find Ganondorf, _you add on in your thoughts.  
She ignores you and shoves the gate open. She storms across the bridge and turns right.  
"I strongly advise against proceeding without considering the risks," Fi calls out after her. "You have a thirty-two percent chance of survival without the immediate assistance of at least one other."  
Peach still doesn't look back.

"Uh-oh..." you groan, watching her disappear down a passageway. You draw out the Sword of Sols and grip onto it a _little _bit tighter. You take slow and steady steps out of the elevator and towards the bridge.  
It's _very _wobbly.  
You attempt to take a step across it.  
"Don't look down..." you whisper to yourself. "Don't look down..."  
Your eyes train on the bottomless pit beneath your feet, complete with jagged, glittering edges.  
"I am detecting an elevation in heart rate," Fi declares. "This bridge should be safe to proceed across as long as you do not sever the ropes suspending it in the air." You nod your head and take another step forwards. You bite your lip and take another. Step after step; your heart threatens to rocket off into space.  
"Just keep swimming," you murmur, "just keep swimming."  
"There is very little hydrogen oxide in liquid form in your immediate proximity, Princess [Y/N]."  
"It's an _expression_, Fi."  
"I shall add that expression to my information base, then." And with that, Fi returns to your sword.  
"Can you see anything down there, Peach?!" you yell out after the princess.  
"There's a slope leading down somewhere - _ARGH!" _You hear something thud against the icy pathway. _"Help me!" _Peach's voice trails off into an echoey, reverbey abyss.  
_"Shit!" _you cuss, darting across the bridge and skidding to a stop against the smooth wall at the end of the bridge. You spin around to face the direction she had went in before rushing across the ice. You turn around, and there you see it. It's a slide-like slope that you can't seem to see the end of.  
"I am detecting abnormally high amounts of electrokinetic energy," Fi warns you. "Please be careful in your approach."  
"I will," you respond. You take a seat on the edge of the flat ground before scooting forwards a bit.  
You smack your head against the ground.  
_"Ouch!" _you yip in pain. The dark ceiling flashes by. You can't even see what's going on. All you know is that you're gaining speed...and fast. You try to sit upright...  
But you bend too far forwards.  
Before you know it, your neck and back are shooting with pain as you continually roll along the ground like the tyre in that one scene of _Grown-Ups 2. _As you can imagine, if you, the reader, have completed _Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon, _and therefore have seen the particular level I may or may not be referring to on Wattpad dot com or Archive Of Our Own dot com_, _this is very painful and should not be attempted at home.  
You come to a stop, with your knees smacking against the cold, icy wall.  
_"Fuck..." _you groan in pain.  
You spot Peach lying face-down next to you.  
And she's sobbing uncontrollably.

You slowly crouch down by her side. Your knees are aching from a combination of sweltering pain and the chill in the air, so you have to quickly resort to sitting down. You place a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey..." you whisper. "Are you okay?" She lifts up her head and shakes it. Her face is out of your view.  
"I've lost Tiara...and I've lost Luigi..." she whispers.  
"Hey...we're going to find them." You stand up and hold out a hand. "And I'm sure we can get that silly little spirit out of Ganondorf's head-"  
"Demise is an ancient deity with very violent tendencies," Fi responds from out of the blue. "If you were to confront him in your current state, I would approximate no more than a two percent chance of survival." You roll your eyes.  
"Ganondorf knows better than to hurt innocent people," you assure her.  
"I estimate that your denial of his capabilities is due to the grave lack of understanding you have in Hyrulean history."  
"Are you calling me stupid?!"  
"It is your call, Princess [Y/N]." And with that, Fi is silenced once more.  
Peach pushes herself up off the ground and stands back up. A deep purple bruise is tinged across the right side of her jawline. Without any second thought, she grips the rigid hose of the Poltergust before turning to the right of this strange slope's end. There's a narrow passageway in her direction.  
"Are you going to be alright, Peach?" you ask the princess. She nods her head, although you can see it pains her to do so.  
"We...we have to save them."

The two of you creep through the passageway and find yourselves in a strange room with snow on the floor. Several footprints are pressed into the snow, as well as a strange, snake-like trail...although it's of enormous proportions.  
"That doesn't belong to any normal snake..." you murmur. "That belongs to a _monster." _Without a word, Peach points to a door at the north of this room. You start to proceed forth in complete and utter silence. You're getting a _terrible _feeling about all of this...  
_"...hand over the Chaos Heart at **once,** Dragmire!"_  
_"Over my cold, dead body!"_  
Your ears perk up at the voice of the latter.  
_"Ganondorf!" _you exclaim. Peach slaps a hand over your mouth; your heart stops upon realising what you've just done.  
"What on Yin's green Earth was _that?!" _snaps the voice of the first speaker.  
"You're _hearing _things, you bastard..." Ganondorf hisses back. You can't help but bring your hand to your chest. Yes...your heart is beating faster and faster.  
You can't believe he's alive.  
"P...p...please!" you can hear Tiara pleading. "Please let us go!" A second unknown voice, sounding like it belongs to someone who's just inhaled about three truckloads of gravel, booms from the same direction.  
_"No _daughter of mine will be helping out that wrenched _Mario!" _the speaker snarls at her.  
"I...I don't _wanna _go!" she wails.  
"Too bad!" he yells. You draw out the Sword of Sols.  
"I'll take the living ones," you whisper to Peach, "you take the dead ones." She gulps while nodding her head.  
"I approximate a zero point three percent chance of survival-"  
"Shut up, Fi," you hiss at your sword. Peach steps towards the door before kicking it in with a surprising amount of force.  
You hear a crackle of electricity, and the sight you come across is enough to make even the most stubborn of dead people turn in their graves.


	146. Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Five || ghosty and snaky bois

Walls of glowing red crystals line the cavern before you. You feel a surge rushing through your veins just _being _here. A clearing in the centre is occupied by a humanoid serpent man with white and violet scales. Instead of legs, he possesses a giant tail; you're guessing this was the person who made those tracks in the prior room. He's initially staring at one particular crystal in the centre of this cavern with a figure imprisoned inside. The fear-stricken expression...the bright blue eyes darting around in an attempt to see what's going on...the denim overalls and green sweater combo...you just _know _who it is.  
"Hey!" you yell at the snake man. "What did Luigi ever do to _you?!"_ His glowing magenta eyes dart towards you; a smirk spreads across his face.  
"Mmm..." he decides in a coy tone, "that's quite the gi you have there." You recognise him as the one who'd demanded Ganondorf to hand over his crown. "Such an _honour _to be wearing the garb of the prophecised heroine. Did you steal it, girl?"  
You grit your teeth in disgust.  
"Go fuck yourself," you hiss. Peach takes a step back. "Where's Ganondorf?"  
"Wouldn't _you _like to know?" he chuckles at you. You clench your fists.  
"Hand over Luigi and Tiara..." you warn this Serpentine, "and _nobody _gets hurt."  
_"[Y/N]..." _comes an all-too-familiar whisper.  
You watch as Ganondorf steps out from behind the crystal.

Sparks of greenish electricity lace around his hands. He's taken on the appearance you'd seen in your first memorable meeting with him. His cape trails behind him with every step he takes. He grabs the Serpentine by the snout and shoves him into one of the walls.  
"Sweetheart..." he murmurs. "You're...you're alive."  
His green eyes are flickering yellow.  
"Ganondorf..." you whisper. You point your face in the direction of the crystal, not taking your eyes off him for even a second. "Get him out of there."  
His eyes begin to glow.  
He points at your left hand. You glance down and spot that cursed ring, a reminder of what had happened to you only recently. "You dare to command me around, you wench?"  
"Oh, _fuck _off!" you roar. You raise the Sword of Sols above your head, but it flies out of your hand and smacks into the wall off to the side.  
"You're not only misguided in your attempt to use a weapon I helped forge against me...you're _stupid." _Ganondorf takes a step back and places a hand on the crystal. He raises his other hand towards you. "You're a vile disgrace to your family. May I ask...are they _proud _of your infidelity?"  
Your breathing begins to get heavier and heavier.  
"No...this isn't you..." you try to assure [more to yourself than] him. "It's not you talking...it's _Demise."_  
"We...are _one. _And...we will _always _be one."  
A ray of purple lightning strikes him in the chest, and he topples to the ground while twitching on the spot.  
Peach screams her head off.

A rather large Boo materialises into existance. His sunken, beady eyes with a purple tinge around them watch your every move. The golden crown atop his head has a giant, purple diamond in the centre. He grins at you, baring his fangs.  
"Who...who _are _you?" you mutter.  
"You don't _remember _me?" His eyes widen in a feigned shock. _"I _stayed at your stupid _island _five years ago!"  
"Uh...no. I don't remember you."  
"[Y/N]...that's King Boo..." Peach barely whispers to you.  
"King Boo..." you repeat.  
"Does the name ring a bell?" the Serpentine inquires. The room is silent for a few moments.  
_"Never heard of it."_  
The Boo narrows his eyes at you. _"Hmph!" _he scoffs. "You're oblivious, aren't you?!"  
The ground begins to rumble.  
"Sire!" the Serpentine shouts. "We must leave at _once! _The caves are collapsing!"  
"You know what the Overlord commanded, Pythor!" King Boo responds. "Take that Gerudo and return to the Sacred Realm!"  
"Of _course, _Your Royal Highness." The Serpentine bows and immediately slithers towards Ganondorf. He attempts to grab his arm, but he fails to even budge the man.  
_"We don't have time!" _the ghost roars. In a split second, he scoops up Ganondorf with one arm before disappearing into thin air. 'Pythor' turns back towards the two of you.  
"I presume you know Lloyd Garmadon?" he asks you curiously.  
_"Why does that matter?" _you hiss at him.  
_"Tell _him his old chum said hi..." And with a subsequent cackle, Pythor disappears into thin air.  
The ground's shaking even harder now.


	147. Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Six || the running man challenge

You can barely keep your balance. Peach is already on the ground.  
"Fi!" you plead. "How do we get out of this place?!"  
"I approximate thirty minutes before the entire mine collapses in on itself," the Sword Spirit responds in a hasty manner. "Escape is of the utmost priority."  
"Can we free Luigi?" you ask her.  
"Raise the Sword of Sols skyward," she instructs. You do as she says. The blade begins to glow with a blue light. "Now vertically slice in the direction of the Acquistone." You swipe the blade down from the air and watch as a bright beam of light hits the crystal in the centre. Several cracks begin to form on the surface.  
A shattering noise fills the air.  
You watch as Mario's brother falls from the air and lands on the ground in a slump. He's out cold. Peach rushes to his side and begins to shake his shoulder; it's at this moment that you sheath your sword once more.  
_"Luigi!" _she cries. _"Wake up!"_  
No response.  
"Is Tiara around?" you ask Fi. She shakes her head.  
"Negative."  
"How are we gonna get out of here?"  
"I detect that the only guarantee of successful escape is to climb out using the slope," Fi informs you. "This should take twenty-seven minutes."  
"But what about the elevator?!" you plead._ "How are we going to make it out?!"_  
Fi remains silent.  
"Help me carry him," Peach tells you as she ushers towards Luigi. You nod your head and crouch down to his side. You lift his arm over your shoulder. Peach does the same.  
"On the count of three," you grunt. "One...two..._three!" _The two of you stand up. "Geez, did he eat a _horse _or something?" Peach doesn't speak, she just starts dragging Luigi towards the door. You follow suit.  
"We're going to get out of here..." you affirm.  
"Yes, we are," Peach agrees.  
The ground violently shakes.  
By the time you reach the slope, Fi declares that there's only twenty-nine minutes left to escape this place alive.  
"How are we going to get up?" you groan.  
"We're going to _die!" _Peach wails. You watch as one end of a rope tumbles down towards you.  
_Someone's come to rescue you._

_"Hey!" _Corky screeches from the top of the slope. Your heart fills with relief. "You've gotta use the rope to climb outta here!"  
"Luigi's unconscious!" you holler back up at her.  
"Tie him to the rope by the straps of his overalls!" shouts someone else.  
It's Lloyd.  
Tears of relief begin to flood your eyes. To say you've got the blessings of the Light Deities is an understatement...  
"You grab the rope," you tell Peach in a calm, composed tone. "I'll carry him." She nods her head and lets go of him. You subsequently bear all of his weight. He slumps over your shoulder. You can feel a very faint breath against your neck: he's alive.  
"Bring him over here," she orders you. You drag him across the floor and towards Peach, who subsequently feeds the rope beneath each overall strap. She wraps it around thrice before tying a strong knot to secure him in place.  
"Lift him out!" you shout. Almost immediately, he's tugged up the side of the slope. You turn towards Fi, who's emerged from the Sword of Sols again. "Who's up there?"  
"I detect three life-forms, as well as the presence of the one you call Corky," she explains. You nod your head.  
"How much longer until this place caves in?" Peach whispers. The ground trembles again before coming to a stop.  
"Twenty-six minutes." Fi blinks before continuing. "I approximate that the next person lifted will have to provide assistance to lift the final person out in order to account for fatigue sustained by the life-forms above ground."  
"Okay..." you whisper. "Peach, you go next."  
"But-"  
"Just go," you assure her.  
The rope tumbles back down.  
Peach digs the heels of her pumps into the ice and begins to climb out using the rope. You have to admit, she's quite fast. In fact, she's going so fast that-  
She loses her footing.  
She screams as she holds onto the rope for dear life.  
_"Shit!" _you can barely hear Lloyd yelping from the top of the slope. "Are you okay, Princess?"  
"Pull me up!" Peach pleads to him. She's lifted in a rather quick manner, leaving you with a smidgeon of hope for yourself.  
"Okay..." you assure yourself. "I'm going to get out of here alive."  
_What if you don't? _you find your mind protesting to you. _You aren't going to be useful if you're dead._  
The rope tumbles back down towards you.  
You wrap it around your wrist, making sure to give it enough slack so that you don't snap it when they pull you out.  
"Ready!" you yell up at them.  
You're lifted out with the utmost speed.  
You can't help but wonder what's going on...if you're going to escape this place alive.  
If Tiara and Ganondorf are alright.  
You still can't believe he had said those things to you.  
"[Y/N], are you okay down there?!" Corky shouts.  
"Yep!" you assure her.  
They keep pulling you up. Your heart is thundering against your chest.  
"Twenty-one minutes left," Fi declares.  
Finally, two people grab your hands: Mario and Link. Their breathing is heavy, but there's smiles of relief on their faces. Without a word, Corky finally returns to your circlet. You glance around in an attempt to find Lloyd, Peach and Luigi...  
...but they're gone.

"Come on, Princess!" Mario ushers you. "We've gotta get out!" You nod your head and follow the two back out towards the bridge. You only _just _catch a glimpse of Peach in the elevator as it moves up. How they got it working again is beyond you...  
"Isn't there another way out?" you frown to the others. "It's going to take _way _too long!"  
"No," Mario responds. Link ushers towards the bridge. You nod your head and move across to where Lloyd's standing. Luigi's lying on the ground besides him.  
_I hope he isn't dead..._Corky declares.  
_You should feel lucky Mario can't hear you right now, _you warn her in your thoughts. You rush across the bridge as fast as you can. It's at this point that you spot the elevator lowering back down.  
"Okay..._you _go first," you tell Lloyd.  
"But you're the Princess of-"  
"No. I'm not leaving until all of you are safe." His eyes widen.  
"But _[Y/N]!"_  
"Go!" you order him. With reluctance in his movements, Lloyd makes his way into the elevator before pressing the button.  
"You're going next," Mario decides.  
"No," you protest. "We need to get Luigi on next."  
He nods his head.  
You all wait in silence. The elevator's taking an awfully long time. The ground is shaking once more, and it's even stronger than before. You have to hold onto Link's arm in order to stay standing.  
"Nineteen minutes remain before the mines are predicted to collapse," Fi declares.  
"Nice to know," Corky mutters. You take your circlet off your head and hold it in front of you.  
"Corky...go with Luigi."  
"Trying to get rid of me?" she chuckles.  
"You're the only one who can go with him into the elevator," you assure her. She flies out of the circlet and heads over to Luigi.  
"We could kill two birds with one stone..." she decides. "Someone could capture Luigi!"  
"Mario," you decide. "You go."  
"No, Princess." Mario shakes his head in a rather vigorous manner. _"You _go."  
You push Mario towards Corky. "Thanks for volunteering," you smile. He mumbles something under his breath in a language you can't understand, and Corky flies into his cap. He takes it off before staring at his brother.  
He turns towards you and throws his cap at your head.  
You black out.


	148. Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Seven || the running man challenge, Part II

"Are you insane?!"Lloyd shouts at someone. "You could've _hurt _her!"  
You open your eyes.  
Your head's spinning in circles. Your vision keeps crossing over and then uncrossing. You grip at your stomach in an attempt to stop yourself from throwing up.  
"What...what happened?" you groan.  
"Mario captured you," Peach explains to you in a soft tone. Your eyes widen.  
"He...captured me?" You slowly stand to your feet. The ground feels wobbly beneath you.  
_"Mario!" _Lloyd yells at the top of his lungs. _"Come back here!"  
_Your vision _finally _stabilises, and that's when you see the elevator moving back down. Lloyd's cursing under his breath.  
"How long until the caves collapse?" Peach whispers.  
"I predict the collapse of the mine will occur in approximately five minutes," you can hear Fi responding.  
Your eyes widen.  
_"Five minutes?!" _you exclaim. "But..._but-"_  
"Mario should have stayed up here and let Corky go back down," Lloyd grumbles. "If he dies, I'm gonna _kick _his ass."  
"Mother of _Rosalina..." _you groan as you peer down the elevator shaft. "How long does it take for them to get up?"  
"Unless Mario or Link captures Luigi with Corky," Lloyd explains, "then _someone's _gonna die."  
Fi flies out of your sword.  
"I recommend an immediate departure," she declares. "The earthquakes are getting stronger, and building collapse is imminent."  
_"Fuck..." _you groan. "I'm not _leaving _them here!" Lloyd begins to walk towards you, his arms outstretched.  
"[Y/N]...the prophecy-" You draw your sword from its sheath and point the end at him.  
"That stupid prophecy isn't going to stop me from helping my friends!" you yell at him. "If you want to leave, then _leave. _But _I'm _staying here until they're all out!" Lloyd's about to back-chat, but the ground rumbles again.  
And this time, it's not stopping.

You watch as the elevator comes back up. Luigi's standing inside, wide awake, with Corky's eyes peeking out of his cap.  
"So Link's down there still?" Peach asks.  
Link tumbles out from his head and lands on the ground at her feet. Corky emerges from inside Luigi's hat as he collapses to the ground.  
"You've _got _to be shitting me!" Lloyd roars. "What's Mario _doing?!"_  
"He...he said he left his cap behind," Link admits in a quiet tone.  
"Fucking _moron..." _Corky adds on in disbelief. Lloyd shoves his hand into his pocket and rips out his phone before punching in a few numbers and smacking the screen against his ear.  
_"Mario!" _he shouts into it. _**"Your life is more important than some Yin-damned hat you can get for ten fucking dollars at the Crazy Cap store!"**  
"You don't understand!" _you hear him yelling back. _"My mother-"_  
Lloyd hangs up and shakes his head.  
"We _have _to get out of here," he orders. "Link, help me carry Luigi out of here." The Hylian nods his head. "Peach, come with us. And [Y/N]..."  
"Yes?" you ask him.  
"You can wait for Mario if you want...but if you die, it's _your _loss."  
And with that, Lloyd and Link pick up Luigi. Peach holds open the door, and the three leave.

"Geez..." Corky mutters to you with lowered eyes. "Why does he have to be so _stubborn?"_  
"Which one?" you scoff, "Lloyd or Mario?"  
_"Both _of 'em," she chuckles back.  
The elevator begins to move back down again.  
"Four minutes remain until the approximated cave-in," Fi decides.  
"Crikey _Moses, _where's your _off _switch, Fi?!" Corky yells back at her.  
"Mother of Rosalina..." you murmur as you peer down the elevator shaft again. "It's taking an _awfully _long time." Fi glances down.  
"I am not detecting any input from the elevator's control panel." She turns towards Corky. "Do you care to fly down there and see what the matter is?"  
"Yeah, _yeah, _Wikipedia." Corky crosses her arms over her chest and dives down into the shaft. _"You can't replace me!"_  
Fi blinks, and you can't help but burst into laughter at Corky's jealousy...and Fi's subsequent reaction.  
Corky flies back up with a panicked look in her eyes.  
_"He's out cold!" _she exclaims. _"And the_ _electricity's been cut!"_  
Your stomach drops at the thought.  
_"Fuck..." _you mutter. Fi turns towards you.  
"I advise that you evacuate this building immediately. It would be wise to minimise the impact of death."  
You shake your head.  
"Is there any way we can pull it up?" you ask her. She nods her head and points towards the fireplace. You crawl into it and see a chain, half submerged in still-warm ashes. You grip the chain with both hands, almost immediately hissing at the burning sensation. You yank the chain backwards and begin to stand up. One step back...one step back. One step back...one step back. With every step backwards you take, your arms are aching even more. It's getting harder to pull it up.  
"Gotta save him..." you murmur to yourself. "Gotta save him..."  
"I'm going to get Lloyd," Corky declares. And with that, she flies out of the chalet like greased lightning. You begin to pull again.  
"Gotta save him-"  
Fi emerges in front of you.  
"I approximate that if you continue doing this without stop," she declares, "you and the one you call Mario shall both make it out safely with twenty seconds to spare."  
You nod your head and keep going.  
It feels like someone's tearing off all the muscles in your arms.  
"Shit..." Your eyes are beginning to water from how cold it is.  
You keep on pulling the chain.  
Slowly but surely, you manage to pull the elevator up to the top. The ground's still shaking with a tremendous force. You're quick to wrap the chain around the frame of the elevator before glancing at the platform. Mario's only _just _beginning to stir.  
_Thank you, Rosalina..._you think with gratitude.  
_"Mama _Mia..." he murmurs as he sits up straight. He's not wearing his cap; in fact, he doesn't have it.  
_"Mario!" _you shout, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him out. _"We have to go!"  
_"Princess?! Why are you still in here?!"  
"I had to save _you-"  
_Cracks begin to manifest within the wooden floorboards.  
"No time to argue!" he hollers, rushing towards the door. You follow him, where Peach, Lloyd and Link are standing.  
_"Hurry!" _Lloyd yells. You shove Mario out through the door and get ready to follow suit.  
But the floor gives in.  
_"Argh!"_  
_"[Y/N]!" _Corky screams.  
_This is it..._you decide. _I'm dead._  
You jolt to a stop relatively quickly.  
You glance down at the gaping pit that used to be the mines. There's something about seeing just how big it is...that makes your heart stop for a moment.  
"You're okay!" Peach panicks. "You're okay!"  
"Oh, _Yin..." _After these words, you _swear _you can hear Lloyd bursting into tears. "[Y/N]! You could have _died!"_  
"Pull me up!" you plead. You glance back up at the skies to see who caught you.  
Holding onto your wrist, with an awfully terrified look in his eyes, is Luigi.

Luigi lifts you out from the massive hole in the ground. Tears begin to flood your vision.  
_"I could have died..." _you sob. _"I'm sorry!"_  
"Hey, hey..." Peach assures you, giving you a gentle pat on the back. "It's going to be okay."  
You turn to where Luigi's standing.  
"Thank you..." you whisper. "You saved my life."  
"And you...you saved _mine," _he murmurs.  
You throw your arms around him and begin to cry again. A few moments pass before he settles his arms around you and gives you a somewhat awkward pat on the back.  
_"I'm sorry Ganondorf did that to you..." _you whisper. _"I...I'm sorry."_  
"Are you alright, bro?" Mario asks him casually. You lift your head up and turn towards him.  
"Are _you?" _you ponder. "What _happened _down there?"  
"Something...hit my head," he admits. "I couldn't see what it was...but all I saw was a flash of blue and purple."  
"Blue and purple..." Lloyd repeats.  
"Perhaps it was a Keese," Link suggests. "They're common in caverns and mines."  
"It didn't _look _like a bat," Mario protests. "Whatever it was...it was person-sized." You let go of Luigi before turning back towards the hole. Fi included, you all glance down at it.  
It's a long fall.  
"Let's go back to Isle Delfino," Lloyd murmurs. You try to step forwards, but your legs scream with pain. You hiss at this pain.  
"Looks like you could use that _spa _on your floor, eh?" Corky says with a subtle grin. Lloyd begins to chuckle while Link shakes his head and smiles.  
"How are we getting home?" you query. In response, Lloyd takes out his phone and points the screen at all of you. You can see that he's currently on a Discord video call with Borg, who looks about as frightened as you feel in regards to the events that have just happened.  
"Borg," he decides, "we got everyone out safely."  
"We'll bring you back," he promises. The screen flashes green.  
The last thing you see is your body melting away into tiny cubes.


	149. Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Eight || home :)

"Oh my fucking Rosalina..." you can hear Birdie muttering, _"she's_ fuckin'_ dead!" _You slowly open your eyes. Several people are crowded around you. Some faces you can recognise are that of Urbosa's, Misako's and Zelda's.  
"I'm alive, you crackhead," you mutter back. Birdie crouches down by your side and helps you sit up. You notice that you're back in the conference room - turned lab. Borg's sitting on his wheelchair, while Gadd's sitting on a chair.  
"Are you _feeling _alright, Princess?" Borg queries with concern in his tone. You watch as he adjusts his glasses. "From what the others have told me, that was a nasty series of events you were unfortunate enough to encounter!"  
"Do you know what happened with Peach, sweetie?" Misako asks you. You tilt your head to the side.  
"Huh?"  
"Well, Princess," Urbosa reiterates, "we have a _bit _of a dilemma here. Peach doesn't want to talk about what happened, and none of the others were down there."  
"Cappy's sister..." you whisper. "She was kidnapped." Zelda gasps at the news.  
"And what of Ganondorf?" Misako inquires.  
"He...was kidnapped too." Urbosa shakes her head.  
"I wonder if _their _kidnapping has something to do with the kidnapping of Kylee's _friend..." _she murmurs. Your eyes widen.  
"Someone...someone _else _has been kidnapped?" you frown.  
"Yeah," Birdie admits in a low voice. "That man who stormed Delfino Castle came _back..._and now he has...ah...what's her face?" Misako raises an eyebrow. "You know...that girl...and she's Kylee's friend?" Urbosa shakes her head.  
_"Zant took Tessa."_  
Kylee walks into the room. Her eyes are puffy from crying. She's holding a tissue near her cheek.  
"Are you okay?" you ask her. She shakes her head.  
"I couldn't protect her..." she murmurs. "Corky told me about Tiara and Ganondorf. And...now _Tessa's _gone, too." She hangs her head down in shame. "If...if I can't even protect my friend...then how am I supposed to protect _you?" _Urbosa places a hand on her back.  
"We'll find her, Kylee," she promises her. "For now, I think you should get something to eat. When was the last time you ate?"  
"I don't know," she admits. She notices Urbosa's raised eyebrow. "Oh, no, don't worry. I can wait-"  
"Are you hungry?"  
_"Honest, _it's alright. You guys are more important-"  
At that, Urbosa leads Kylee out of the room.  
"We've made some gains and losses," Misako decides. She turns towards you. "[Y/N]...who kidnapped them?"  
"Well...there was a...snake man. A Serpentine?"  
"Did you overhear his name?"  
"P...Pythor?"  
Misako shakes her head.  
"Any others?" Borg nervously asks you.  
"There...was a Boo. A...one wearing a crown."  
Gadd's face falls at that news.  
"Criminy! King Boo?!"  
"Yes," you sigh. "I...I'm sorry."  
"Don't beat yourself up, [Y/N]," Misako assures you. "This world is a cruel place. We'll find them all. For _now, _though...I think you'd ought to eat something-"  
_"...where **is **she?! Is she okay?! I swear to **Morton **if she's dead, I'll put your heads on stakes!"  
_"Is Bowser having a freak-out about Peach again?" you query.  
"On the _contrary," _Zelda decides, "he was worried _sick _about you, [Y/N]. And so was his son-"  
You're scooped up in Bowser's arms.

_"[Y/N]!" _he beams as he swings you around in the air. The others immediately duck their heads. Your feet barely scrapes one of Borg's monitors.  
_"Not near the computers, you moron!" _Borg hollers at him. While shooting a glare at the Ninjagian man, Bowser sets you down on the ground.  
"You okay?" he asks.  
"I...I should be fine," you assure him. He smiles and crouches down to your height before wrapping his arms around you.  
"I nearly had a _heart _attack when someone told me where you were!" he decides. "You risked your life for those plumber boys..." He gives you a kiss on the top of your head. "Don't _ever _do that again, okay?"  
"Even if it's you that needs saving?"  
_"Especially _if it's me that needs saving." You bring a hand to his cheek and smile.  
"I promise..." you assure him. And with that, you give him a kiss on the cheek. He turns bright red at the gesture.  
"I'm on the final stretch of research," Misako decides to you. "Zelda...stay with [Y/N] while I finish compiling all the important data from Borg and Gadd."  
"Okay," she smiles back. Bowser glances between the two of you.  
"So...you guys wanna get something to eat?" he queries. "'Cause _I'm _starving." You can feel your own stomach rumbling.  
"Yeah..." you agree, "let's go eat."

**\- - -**

Upon making it to the second floor, you follow Zelda and Bowser down the hall. You spot Saria sitting against one of the walls as she and Junior play a board game on the floor.  
_"Hey, _sport!" Bowser grins. "What 'cha doing there?"  
"Saria's teaching me how to play chess," Junior beams back. "We're gonna beat Jay!"  
"You _do _that, kiddo!" he responds before spinning to his left and pushing open a set of double doors. "You want a snack first?"  
"Ooh, _yes, _please!" He jumps up, and so does Saria. The two of them rush inside the room, not looking back at their board game for _even _a second.  
"They've already eaten lunch," Zelda giggles.  
"You _heavily _underestimate my son's appetite, Zeld."  
_"Okay, _Bowser..." They walk into the room, and you follow suit. There's a couple of islands in the centre of the room. A whole heap of appliances are set up on the outer benches, as well as a series of ovens, freezers, refrigerators, cabinets and pantries. Zane and Peach are already inside here, set up at different stations while Kylee and Urbosa both eat from tubs of ice-cream by one of the freezers.  
"You're _right," _Kylee tells her through a muffled voice, "this shit _was _a good idea." She pauses for a moment. _"Geez, _my mom would _kill _me for eating a whole tub."  
"Funny..." Urbosa admits. "My mother would kill me if she discovered I had intimate relations with a-"  
"Urbosa," Bowser acknowledges. "Not around Junior, thanks." She narrows her eyebrows at him.  
"Oh, Mother would be _perfect _for you, you overweight Hinox." Kylee has to refrain from snorting out her banana ice-cream. She sets her tub down on the bench and cups her hands around her mouth.  
_"Bowser hates the gays!"_  
Peach hides a giggle as Bowser covers Junior's eyes. Urbosa's got a smirk on her face.  
"As the youth say," she decides while crossing her arms over her chest, "it's 2020."  
"I mean..." Kylee continues, "I _know _most of you are heteros around here, but I can _still _name at least _ten _closeted gays slash bisexuals."  
"Your friends don't count," Bowser protests. Peach crouches down by Junior's side and hands him a freshly-baked brownie. He beams, splitting it in half and handing one over to Saria. Bowser ushers the two out of the room.  
_"Eight _closeted gays slash bisexuals," she corrects herself.  
_"Go _on," he scoffs. Without skipping a heartbeat, Kylee proceeds to rattle off the names for Bowser.  
"Kai, Impa, Revali, Lloyd, Link, Pauline, Hariet...and..." Kylee pauses in order to give him a big smile. She turns towards Peach, who's got a sneaky smile on her face.  
"You're _shitting _me!" Bowser roars. "You're _joking, _Peach!"  
"Zelda," Peach responds. "She told me this morning!" The four of you burst into laughter at Bowser's relief. _"Oh, _I'd better help Zane finish off the stew for dinner..." And with that, she heads back towards the Nindroid.  
"Yo, _Koopa!" _Kylee says with a big beam on her face. "Wanna lose to us _bicons _at blackjack?"  
_"Blackjack, _eh?" Bowser frowns. He heads out of the kitchen. _"I'll _show you, Carta..." Kylee snickers.  
_"He's _definitely questioning," she assumes. "I bet _five _bucks."  
"You're on, Kylee," Urbosa says with an equal smile.  
"Blackjack?" you query.  
"If you don't know what blackjack is," Kylee addresses all of the readers all around Earth, "then please go to https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackjack because I'm sure the one who writes our every move doesn't wish to waste her Monday night dawdling on what blackjack is to an audience of young women who most likely know _what _blackjack is."  
Urbosa frowns.  
Kylee grabs your hand, as well as Zelda's, and drags you out of the room.  
"I need three more players, aight?"  
"Uh...okay?" Zelda frowns slightly.


	150. Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Nine || blackjack blackjack blackjack ooh

Kylee directs you into what you're guessing is the recreation room, where Mario, Lloyd, Garmadon and Bowser are sitting around one of the many round tables. Corky's floating besides Mario.  
"She dragged _you _two into this, didn't she?" Corky murmurs.  
"C'mon!" Kylee wheedles. "It's gonna be _fun!" _She takes a seat next to Mario, who hands her a packet of cards.  
"Your idea of fun is setting ants on fire," she retorts.  
"Okay, okay..." Kylee grins while dealing out two cards to Mario. "My mom invented the betting rule in this version of blackjack."  
_"What _betting rule?" Garmadon frowns.  
"You have to write down your name and your bet on a slip of paper so that nobody else can see," Corky explains. "And then you have to place your bet face down. The person who wins reveals the bets, and the person who's bet the least has their bet doubled. In the instance the winner is the one who bet the least, all bets are void." Lloyd's quick to take a pen and a notebook out. He writes down a few words with haste.  
"You call _that _gambling?" Bowser scoffs. He snatches the notebook from Lloyd and scribbles something down on the paper before ripping it out and putting it face down next to the two cards Kylee's just set out in front of him.  
"You can walk away," Lloyd tells him with a grin.  
_"I'll _pass." He hands you the notebook, and you take a moment to think.  
"Hmm..." you murmur. You write down 'five coins and a free ten coin _Cecelia's Surf Cabana Juices_ voucher', followed by '[Y/N] [L/N]', and carefully tear it out before placing it face down. You pass the notebook along to Zelda.  
"Okay..." She scribbles down something before tearing the page and setting it down next to her cards.  
"Y'know...I've seen _lives _ruined playing this game," Corky murmurs. "It's a dangerous game, gambling..."  
"You've gotta be in it to win it, bud," Bowser snorts at her. Corky rolls her eyes, grabs the notebook from Zelda and writes down something before tearing the page, folding it up and carefully tucking it away in her hair.  
"Splitting allowed, Carta?" Garmadon inquires.  
"Nup," Kylee responds before handing you two cards. "You guys know what counts as a win?"  
"Yep." Bowser, Garmadon, Lloyd and Mario all have the same response.  
"No," Zelda admits.  
"'Aight." Kylee neatens up the deck. "If you get twenty-one with two or three cards, that's your standard way of winning." She sets it down to the side. "However, if you have a hand of five cards from five to twenty, you beat _any _blackjacks. The only way that your hand of five can be beaten is if someone else has a higher number up to twenty-one. If I bust, then everyone who's not bust shares in the winnings."  
"How do you request another card?" Zelda queries.  
"You've gotta tell the banker to hit you," Corky tells her. "If you don't want another card, you say 'sit'. You can ask for another card up to three times."  
"Okay...I _think _I understand it now."  
"What happens if we go over twenty-one?" you ask.  
"Then you're bust," Kylee responds. "You put your hand in the centre." Once everyone else has written down their bets, she continues to talk. "This is your last chance. You can walk away."  
"No," Zelda assures her. "Let's play."  
"Okay," she declares. "Look at your cards, but don't show anyone else."  
Everyone's eyebrows furrow in concentration. You _know _they mean business.

You take your two cards. You've got the five of clubs and the two of spades.  
_Hmm...I've got a five and a two, _you tell yourself. Garmadon looks rather smug, as do Bowser and Zelda. "Mario...hit or sit?"  
"Hit," the plumber responds. After Kylee hands places down an ace, he requests another two hits, subsequently receiving a two and a three. Afterwards, he sets his cards back down.  
"Bowser?"  
"Hit," he decides with a grin. Kylee reveals a six; he takes it and adds it to his inventory.  
"Again?"  
"I'm not a pussy."  
She reveals a queen.  
Bowser's face turns about ten shades whiter. _"Shit..." _he cusses under his breath before putting his hand in the centre of the table. _"I'm _bust."  
"Garmadon. Hit or sit?"  
"I'll sit today, Carta..."  
"Lloyd?"  
"Hit." She shows a two, and the Green Ninja takes it. "Hit." She shows a nine. "Hit." She shows another two, and he places down his cards.  
_Crap, _you think. _Lloyd's probably got it._  
"Zelda?" Kylee asks. The Hylian considers her options for a few moments.  
"I'll hit." Kylee passes over a king. _"Oh, _blasted thing!" She shoves her three cards to the centre.  
"Corky. Hit or sit?"  
"Hmm..." she considers. "I'll sit."  
"[Y/N]?" Kylee asks.  
"Hit," you declare. She unveils an ace.  
"Again?" Kylee's eyes sparkle at glee when she sees how distraught Bowser appears to be.  
"Yes," you decide. She passes over a seven, which brings the total to fifteen.  
"Again?"  
_It's just five bucks and two juices, _you assure yourself. _Why not?_  
"Hit me."  
She flips over a seven.  
"Crap. I'm bust." You push your deck to the centre of the table.  
"Okay," Kylee responds. "My turn." She flips over a jack, a five and a two. "Seventeen. I'll take anything higher." Garmadon shows a nine and a ten. Lloyd shows his two, nine and two, as well as a four and a three. There's a smug look on his face. Corky sighs and puts down an ace and a king.  
"You absolute _bastard..." _she murmurs at him.  
"What'd _you _get?" Zelda queries to Mario. Everyone looks at him.  
He smiles and flips over his cards. Ace, two, three, jack and five.  
"Twenty-one..._you _son of a bitch!" But Lloyd's still grinning like a madman as he shakes his hand. "I'm gonna start calling you _Yin's favourite."_  
"Yes," Zelda continues, "I think he's _Hylia's _favourite, too."  
"Righty-o...show your bets," Kylee declares.

Garmadon turns over his sheet of paper. "A hundred dollars." Mario's quick to follow. "Fifty." Lloyd shows everyone his sheet of paper. "Two hundred."  
"It's not much..." Corky admits in a quiet voice as she hands Mario her piece of paper. He unfolds it to reveal twenty dollars.  
"It's more than _I _bet," you assure her, showing everyone your piece of paper.  
"Well," Zelda says with a grin. _"I _bet two Rupees."  
"You did _not..." _Bowser mumbles.  
"Why? What'd _you _bet?" Lloyd asks. "Five hundred? A thousand?"  
_"Ten _thousand?" Garmadon pipes in. Without a word, he unfolds his piece of paper and slams it down on the table. Kylee squints to read his scribbly handwriting. Her jaw drops.  
_"Holy _shit..." she giggles. "Bowser...what the _fuck?!"_  
"A million dollars?" Mario asks.  
"More like a million _soldiers," _she responds. Zelda gasps.  
"Mother of _Lanayru..._are you sure?" She picks it up. "One million of my Koopa Troop...Bowser Koopa."  
"Why?" Lloyd nervously laughs.  
_"Crikey Moses..." _Corky shakes her head in disbelief at Bowser. "You thought you were gonna _win,_ didn't you?"  
"What on this green Earth is Mario supposed to do with a million people?" you query.  
"I dunno..." Kylee thinks, "make the world's largest conga line?"  
"Host the world's biggest game of blackjack," Corky grins while maintaining eye contact with Bowser.  
"You're _lucky _I don't grind you into mince meat..." he snarls at her.  
"Ah yes," Garmadon grins, "the words of a man who's just lost his _entire _army to his mortal enemy."  
"Wait..." Kylee considers, "isn't Bowser's _mom _part of that army?!" Zelda's eyes widen. "Oh my God..._you _bet your mother's _life _away to foreigners!" She and Corky start up a slow clap that Garmadon and Mario both join with glee.  
"Mario..."Bowser whispers. _"Please _tell me this was just a practise round..." He glance to the others.  
"Time to make the world's largest conga line," he jokes with a massive smirk on your face.  
He scowls and storms out of the room.  
Everyone bursts into laughter.  
"So...what are you _really _going to do with that many soldiers, Mario?" Garmadon inquires while taking out a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and handing it over.  
"I...don't want his army," he admits.  
"Maybe you could offer to give it back in exchange for something else," Lloyd suggests, passing the plumber two hundred.  
"Like what?"  
"I dunno...a million dollars?"  
"He probably has enough money to fork a million over and not break a sweat," Kylee tells the rest of you. "I mean...he's a _king."_  
"He's also the _wealthiest _out of anyone here," Lloyd adds on. "He probably makes in a day what half of Ninjago City makes in a month!"  
"[Y/N]...you _are _his wife..." Zelda sighs. "Can't you do anything?"  
"I don't really feel like trying to argue with someone who could crush me in three seconds," you say. You're surprised at the loudness in your tone. Everyone stares at you in shock. You let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll talk to him."


	151. Chapter One Hundred and Fifty || haha funni sex scene eckhs dee

You _just _spot Bowser heading into the elevator. You dive for the entrance with a decent amount of force. He yelps at your sudden appearance.  
"You scared the _shit _out of me!"  
"Good," you respond. "Mario called the bet off."  
"He..._did _that?" he frowns. "But...he's an _asshole-"  
_"No he _isn't, _Bowser." You cross your arms over your chest.  
"You really wanna try and argue with me, [Y/N]?" You roll your eyes in response.  
"Go and choke on a bag of _dicks," _you scoff back. "You're acting immature about this!"  
"Yeah, _yeah..." _he snaps back, "like _I'm _the immature one-"  
He collapses onto the ground.  
You lower your hand. You _just _punched him in the face...but you didn't realise how hard you could hit. You cover a hand over your face and make it your mission to quickly close the elevator doors before anyone can see him how he is at the moment.  
"Hmm...I'll go to the sixth floor," you tell yourself as you go to press the button.  
It's already illuminated blue.

Once the doors open again, you find yourself standing before a hall designed in a light gold and black art deco style. You have to admit that this place looks very fancy.  
"Hmm..." you think to yourself, turning back to face Bowser. "What am I going to do with you?"  
You grab him by the tail and begin to drag him out of the elevator. The air is at a nice temperature, and a gentle breeze flows through the halls. You hear a slight thud; the doors are trying to close on him. You smile to yourself and continue to drag him out.  
_This is the elevator at that mine all over again..._you think to yourself. Once you manage to get his head out of the elevator, the doors finally shut. You glance around. There's quite a few doors.  
"Well," you tell the unconscious Koopa, "my room's gotta have a beach view, right?"  
You consult the set of enormous, white and gold double doors to your left.  
You let go of him before heading towards the doors and shoving them open. You're met with _another _hallway.  
"Ugh..." you mutter to yourself. You head back over to the Koopa before throwing his tail over your shoulder and dragging him across the floor again. "I'll have to check out this floor later." And so you continue to drag him down this second hall, where you eventually walk out into a bedroom fit for a truckload of kings. There's a canopy bed against the wall that's opposite the windows. To the right of this bed is a reclining armchair with a throw rug in your favourite colour draped over it. You notice that there's another hall at the end of the room. You turn towards Bowser and take a moment to think. "Hmm...I know _just _what to do with you."

**\- - -**

"Where _are _we?"  
You glance up from the cozy armchair next to your bed. He's awake now. You'd decided to lift him into the bed so he could rest for a bit. You're glad he's alive...you weren't sure if the others would plan on murdering you for it.  
"Where are we, [Y/N]?" Bowser repeats, a little angrier at that.  
"My room," you respond.  
"Your _room?"_  
"I _guess _it is."  
He winces and clutches his face. "Did someone run me over with a truck?" He tries to sit up, but he gives up almost immediately after. "Ugh...I swear I'm gonna _kill _'em all if they show their faces..." You stand up, place the book down on your seat and head over towards a dressing table, where a fresh packet of ice in a bag is sitting. You don't know where you found it, just that it appeared out of nowhere and it's definitely useful. You pick it up and make your way to his side. "What's that?"  
"It's for the bruises on your jaw."  
"Who did _those _ones?"  
"Well...Urbosa did most of 'em." You point towards the tiny one from where you'd punched him. "But _that _one...that one was _me."_  
"Heh..." he nervously laughs. "You...you aren't gonna _hurt _me again, are you?"  
"No..." you assure him. "I'm not." You hand him the ice pack, and he gingerly holds it in place.  
_"You two hit really hard..." _he mutters. He continues to speak while you make haste for the dresser again, where the bruise cream is. "Like...my dad used to tell me to never hit like a girl...but I'll probably get another serving of _whoop-ass _if I don't." A smile creeps across your face.  
"Yeah..." you agree.  
"So...uh...I'm sorry for losing my temper at you before." You close your eyes. "I...have some anger management issues."  
"Yeah..."  
"Is there any way I can make it up?"  
"Shut up and let me put this bruise cream on you."  
You climb onto your bed in an attempt to reach his jaw, but you're _way _too short to even come _close._  
"Uh...you having trouble there, [Y/N]?"  
"I'll...be...fine..." you grunt, attempting to reach his chin.  
But you're too small.  
"You're fine?"  
_"Maybe _not," you correct. "I can't reach it." Without a word, he lifts you up in both hands before lowering you down on top of his chest. You're able to reach his jaw _much _easier now. You apply a generous layer before lathering it in.  
_"Ow!" _he hisses. _"Ouch!"_  
"Am I hurting you?"  
"No..." he mutters through gritted teeth. You close your eyes for a moment.  
"I'll be gentle," you promise.

You hum a melody as you carefully apply the cream to his face. There's a strange look in his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" you ask. His glance shifts around the room. "You can tell me."  
"I...I've been thinking about...yesterday. A _lot."_  
You close your eyes for a moment.  
"Yeah." Your voice is tiny.  
"If...if you don't want to be my wife...then you don't _have _to." He stares away from you. "I mean...most women _hate _me. I don't even go _near _some of 'em and they still hate me. And I'm _pretty _sure the _kids _are starting to hate me..."  
You think for a moment.  
"It's all been so sudden...but you're...you're a good person." You place your hand on top of his. "And...for what it's worth...you're a _great _father."  
He gives you a genuine, heartfelt smile.  
"[Y/N]...you're gonna be a _great _mom. I _know _it."  
"Well..." you respond with a smirk, "not if I don't have anyone to _call _me their mother."  
He chuckles in a low manner before resting both of his hands on your hips.  
The two of you proceed to stare into each others' eyes. Still holding you in his arms, he sits upright. You rest your head against his chest. You can hear his voice rumbling from his chest.  
"I'm glad you're mine..." he murmurs in your ear. "You're the hottest one here."  
"Hang on...I need to take off my clothes," you tell him. You get up from your bed before throwing your gi to the ground, followed by your trousers. You're about to take off your undershirt.  
"No. Keep it on."  
"Why?" you ponder.  
"I...I like how it's skin-tight on you." By now, his cheeks are glowing bright red. "It...it makes you look good."  
You smile. "Okay." He stands up and walks over towards you before picking up your circlet and setting it on the dresser. "Y'know...I've always wanted to know what's with the spiked arm bands? You _always _looking for a good time?"  
"Why don't _you _wear 'em, then?" He snaps his fingers together, and you glance at your arms. Sure enough, there's two jet-black leather bands on each arm, one on the wrist and one high up on the upper arm, and decorated with a series of metal spikes.  
"How'd you _do _that?" you murmur.  
"It's part of my tribe's magic," he responds. "We...we can create illusions."  
"Wasn't Wu rambling on about how you were descended from Deception?"  
_"Don't _make me think about old guys when I'm trying to fuck you."  
You giggle. "I'm sorry..." you wheedle, placing a hand on his forearm.  
"I'm starting to think you have a thing for older guys," he continues. "I mean, _I'm _twenty-six and _you're _eighteen. That's...what? _Eight _years between us?"  
"I think _I'll _be twenty-six by the time you start screwing me," you whisper in his ear.  
Without a word more, he pins you up against the wall.

A smirk creeps across his face as he pushes against you. His face is glowing bright red, and with every grind against you, you're certain your own face is heating up.  
"You like that?" he murmurs. You can't even respond as your body yearns for more. Your arms and legs are weak; you can only wrap your arms around his neck. A whimper escapes your lips. You immediately cover your mouth with your hand.  
"Sorry!"  
"You're cute when you do that..." he tells you with another smug grin. _"Don't _be sorry." He lifts you away from the wall and proceeds to head towards the bed. He lays you face-down before climbing on top of you. He leans in to your ear and lowers his voice even more. "Y'know...I bet you'd look even cuter if you were..._I _dunno..._tied up?"  
_"Is...is that a normal thing to do during-"  
"Please? For me?" You raise an eyebrow and turn your head back towards him.  
"You'd _better _untie me after."  
You hear him snap his fingers again, and you find yourself _much _more immobile than before. You can't move your arms or legs; they've been restrained by tight ropes. You feel his hands slipping underneath your tank top and up towards your chest.  
"I like 'em..." he murmurs in your ear. You blush as he continues to grope at them. Your inner thighs grow warm with every forward movement he makes. You can hear his breathing becoming faster over your own heavy breathing.  
"Don't...don't you _dare _stop!" you moan. In a rather obnoxious response, he comes to a stop. Your body's aching for him to keep going. You turn your head back around towards him, and that's when you notice the smug look on his face. "You're lucky I can't _hit _you right now! Fucking _bastard!"_  
"I love it when you talk like that..." he tells you in a sultry tone. "You want me to _really _give it to you?"  
"Yes!" You're more annoyed by this point.  
"Oh, _[Y/N]..._you won't be able to walk once _I'm _through with you."  
And with that, he shoves himself into you.  
The two of you can't help but to make noises. He's panting, and so are you. You moan as a strong wave sweeps across your stomach and back.  
It's not over yet.  
"Don't stop!" you plead. He keeps at it, and you can't help but to moan again.  
"You're..." he groans, "you're so _hot _when you're all helpless and begging for it, [Y/N]..." You grit your teeth together as he continues to push inside you. He's starting to groan with pleasure with every consecutive thrust inside you._ "[Y/N]..." _A heavy wave of immense pleasure courses through your entire body. It's shaking from the intensity. He comes to a stop and rests his head on your back. A warm liquid's starting to drip out onto the side of your inner thigh, and eventually, onto the bed. With one final snap of his fingers, you can finally move your arms and legs again.  
He suddenly jolts, letting out a loud yelp.  
_"How long have you two been watching?!" _he shouts. His face is bright red. "Don't tell me you heard us!" You sit upright and turn around to see two rather embarrassed-looking individuals by the end of the hall. Kylee's holding a hand over Mario's eyes. His jaw's dropped to the ground.  
"Uh..._not _to burst your bubble, guys..." Kylee glances back towards the hall. "But we're supposed to be having a meeting right now. I think _everyone _knows you two have been at it."  
"And why did _he _have to come and get us?" Bowser sneers at her. She shrugs her shoulders.  
"Yo...either _that _or a million _Koopa _Troopas."  
_"Go to Hell, Carta."_


	152. Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-One || Wii Sports Resort?!?!?!

Once you're fully clothed, the four of you stand in the elevator once more. None of you dare to look at each other for a while.  
"Hey..." Bowser whispers in Kylee's direction, "you don't say anything about me fucking my wife...and I won't tell _anyone _you told me that you told your friend that you were gonna give chickenhead to L-"  
_"You _shut the fuck up about my DMs to my friend," she hisses back at him. He chuckles to himself and leans against the wall of the elevator.  
"What's..._chickenhead?"_ Mario asks out of complete and utter curiosity. In response, Kylee mimics gripping around something cylindrical in nature before moving her hand to and from her open mouth in a rather fast manner.  
"When you give the _head,"_ she responds after abruptly bringing the motion to a halt, "'ya look like a _chicken."_ Bowser's trying his best not to wheeze with laughter. _"Chickenhead." _You hide your giggles as Bowser roars with laughter. Mario stares at her for a while in confusion.  
"Are you talking about Lloyd?" he asks quietly.  
_"I _ain't telling 'ya who. That's _strictly _business between _me _and-"  
The elevator doors open to reveal the ground floor.  
_"Luigi!" _Kylee says in a suspiciously timid voice. "It's good to see you doing great!" She takes a few steps out and walks past him. The two lock eyes for a brief moment. Kylee darts off towards the conference room, not even taking a second to look back. Mario glances between his brother and the eccentric, blue-haired woman.  
"Why's..._why's_ that girl acting weird around me?" Luigi queries with the utmost innocence.  
"Yeah..." Bowser tells the taller brother with a grin. He steps out and pats Luigi on the back. Mario motions for him to cut it out. "Not _many _women aren't afraid to get their knees dirty."  
"Why would...why does she want to get her knees dirty?" Luigi queries. Bowser rolls his eyes.  
"She wants to smoke your _pipe, _dude."  
"My pipe? I don't have a pipe! I don't even smoke!"  
"Ugh," Bowser mutters to Mario, _"your _brother's the biggest virgin on _Earth."  
_"What does being a virgin have to do with-" Luigi's silenced as Mario whispers something to him. _"Mama Mia! _She wants to do _what?!"  
_"Great," you mutter, "now Kylee's gonna _broadcast _to the _whole _world that I...did you know _what _with him!" You jab a finger in Bowser's direction.  
"Why are we still _talking _about this?!" Mario cries as he runs towards the conference room.  
"M-M-_Mario!" _Luigi stammers. Fear fills his eyes. "Wait _up!"  
_He darts after his brother.  
"We're fucked..." you mutter to Bowser. He places an arm around your shoulders and pulls you to his side.  
"Do ya' think Luigi's gonna freak out when he realises Kylee's got a twin?"  
You nudge his side with your fist before walking towards the conference room.

"Knock knock!" Bowser yells into the room. You nudge the back of his arm. _"Hey!"  
_"Don't," you warn him. You spot Cavaliere and Birdie standing behind the chair in front of the television. Out of the nineteen other seats in the room, nine are occupied by Mario, Luigi, Peach, Lloyd, Misako, Wu, Zelda, Link and Midna. Kylee's crouched down behind Misako's chair with her hands covering her face.  
"What's up?" Bowser casually asks, this time in a quieter voice. You take the seat in front of the television, and Birdie leans into your ear.  
_"Did Kylee, like, **really **openly admit she-"_  
Mario coughs in a rather exaggerated manner, all while maintaining a vicious glare in her direction.  
Birdie takes a step back and clears her own throat. "Dad wants to tell you all something." You turn to face Cavaliere, who's holding a manilla folder in his hands. He turns to the others.  
"Are you aware of the archipelago that neighbours Isle Delfino?" he queries.  
"The Wuhu Archipelago?" Misako ponders. "Yes, I've done some archaeological work there before."  
"Wait...as in Wuhu Island?"  
You all turn towards the doorframe, where Corky's floating.  
"Yes," Cavaliere responds, "do you know it?"  
"Well," she explains as she floats over the table and towards him, "Wuhu Island's the main setting for the _Wii Fit _and _Wii Sports _games back home. But...its existance here doesn't make sense-"  
_"Mario Kart 7 _and _Super Smash Brothers," _Kylee mutters from behind Misako. "Wuhu Island exists in the canon."  
"I see." Corky turns to face Cavaliere. "What's up with Wuhu Island?"  
"The Mayor of Wuhu Island has always been a dear friend of mine," he responds. "Their annual sporting tournament is drawing near, and he wanted to extend a formal invitation to Princess [Y/N] and the rest of you to participate."  
_"I _already signed up for the marathon!" Birdie adds on with a beam brighter than the Sun.  
"What kinds of sports are there?" Lloyd queries.  
"Well," Cavaliere continues, "the tournament varies from year to year. _This _year, the line-up is archery, basketball, baseball, cycling, long-distance running, boxing, and finally, swordplay."  
"Swordplay?" Zelda queries.  
"Aren't we on a mission to save the Sixteen Realms?" Midna frowns.  
"Wuhu Island and Isle Delfino hold _very _close ties," Cavaliere protests. "It is of the _utmost _importance that those ties remain close. And besides...the mayor over there has sighted a Shine Sprite."  
"The Shine Sprites _do _seem to add to her power," Zelda agrees. "Perhaps it would be best of us to go."  
"Wait...who even _is _the Mayor of Wuhu Island?" Kylee queries. She peeks her head out from behind Misako's chair, spots Mario and his brother staring at her and immediately ducks beneath their view again.  
"His name's Matt," Cavaliere explains. Corky's eyes widen.  
"I could _never _beat him in _Wii Sports..." _she mutters to herself.  
"He's been nicknamed the Wuhu Island Executioner," Birdie giggles, "because whoever goes to verse him in swordplay or boxing quits sports immediately after!"  
"More like he _murders _them before they have the chance to quit," Kylee whispers. Lloyd hides a snort.  
"I asked everyone around before if they'd be interested in coming," Birdie explains to you. "Some people are gonna stay here and others are going. You don't _have _to come..."  
"No," you protest. "I'll go."  
"Well," Cavaliere decides, "we board the ferry over there at four-thirty sharp tomorrow. Matt would like me to send an email with a list of all the participants by tonight. What sports are you considering, Princess [Y/N]?" You bring a hand to your chin.  
"Hmm..." You turn to the others. "Are there any running concurrently?"  
"Long-distance running and the boxing tournament run concurrently from six AM to eight AM," he tells you. "After that, there's a one hour break, and then baseball starts from nine AM and runs for two and a half hours. Archery and basketball start in the noon; basketball finishes two hours after while archery finishes by three. The cycling race goes immediately from three and ends at three-thirty, and then there's a half-hour break before the swordplay competition starts at four and ends at seven. From seven to nine is a champions' dinner, and then the tournament ends."  
"Sounds good," you agree. "I'm up for it."

Birdie passes around a notepad and a pen.  
"I'll be sister _shook _if I don't win that running race," she tells you as Mario writes down something on it.  
"What's that for?" Wu inquires.  
"Your name and the sport you're doing if you're participating," she explains.  
"You up for baseball, Weeg?" Mario asks his brother. Luigi nods his head. "Bowser, you should join us!"  
"Whatever," Bowser scoffs, although you can tell he _really _wants to partake in this competition.  
"Can I join your team?" Peach ponders.  
"Sure thing!" he says with a beam. Once Mario's finished writing, the four pass along the notepad to Zelda.  
"I'll sign up for archery," she decides. "Link, you should try your hand at the swordplay tournament!"  
"Okay," Link says quietly. Zelda scribbles down a few words.  
"Midna, do you want to participate?"  
"Sports isn't my thing, Princess." Midna passes the notepad to Lloyd.  
"We allowed to sign up for more than one sport?" he asks.  
"As long as they don't conflict," Cavaliere confirms. Lloyd writes down his name and a couple of sports.  
"I signed up for basketball and boxing," he tells his mother.  
"Boxing?" Misako frowns. "Well, you'd better not _cheat."_  
"I _won't, _Mom..." he mumbles. Misako takes the notepad and passes it down to Kylee.  
"I'll do baseball and cycling," she decides while scribbling down her responses. She passes the notepad up to Wu, who hands it over to you.  
"Hmm," you consider. "I think I'll sign up for the swordplay contest." Corky gasps.  
_"Matt's gone undefeated in that sport...at least according to my copy of the game!"_  
"That doesn't mean he's unbeatable," Kylee protests.  
"Statistically," Cavaliere argues, "more people have been struck by lightning on the island than faced off against Matt and won." He turns back to you. "Are you sure you don't want to settle for archery, Princess?"  
"No. I'm going to do the swordplay contest."  
"If you are all participating," Wu advises, "then it would be best of you to be in bed by eight tonight."  
"All good, Sensei," Corky responds. She flies over to Kylee. "Oi, _chickenhead. _Get your arse over to my and Tiara's room. I need to have a _talk."_  
Kylee darts out of the room, with Corky following close behind.  
"What's with the derogatory comments?" Misako frowns to the others.  
"Well," Bowser starts in a rather proud tone, _"I _overheard Kylee bragging to one of her friends that she wanted to-"  
_"Daddy!" _Wendy screams. "Junior, like, stole my lipstick and drew all over the toilet _walls _with it!" The Koopa King rolls his eyes and gets up.  
"What floor's your brother on, Wendy?"  
"Three!" He crouches down and picks her up in his arms. _"I'm eight! I don't need to be carried like a baby!"_  
"Stop _acting _like a baby, then!"  
And with that, they leave.  
Mario and his brother stand up.  
"Where are you two off to?" Lloyd queries casually.  
"We're going to the kitchen," Mario decides.  
The second they step out of the room, you stand up and follow them.


	153. Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Two || 𝓸𝓱 𝓯𝓾𝓬𝓴 𝓸𝓱 𝓰𝓸𝓭 𝓸𝓱 𝓼𝓱𝓲𝓽

You only _just _manage to sneak into the south-east elevator after the brothers. Kylee's sister is standing in there with a pair of earbuds in as some heavy metal band roars out from the speakers. Her eye is closed, and she's nodding her head to the beat.  
"There's _another _one?!" Luigi exclaims.  
"Yes..." Mario mutters. "This is Kylee's _twin."_  
Luigi gulps at the prospect.  
"Don't worry," you assure him as you press the button for the first floor. "She's pretty nice." Billie lifts up her head and opens her eye. She yanks the earphones out of her ears before giving you a smile.  
"I'm not _normally _nice to people," she assures you.  
"You're chilled out in comparison to Kylee," you decide. She hides a giggle.  
"Speaking of the Devil...why's she sent fifty texts to my phone saying she wants to die?"  
"Bowser..." you begin slowly, _"brought _something to light about a...um..._crush _Kylee had on someone."  
"Hmm...so _that's _why Corky texted me saying to make sure the Mario Brothers stood clear of her room."  
"What floor is she staying on?" Mario almost immediately asks. Billie sighs.  
"I...I _think _it's the fourth floor?" she guesses. "I dunno where Corky decided to stay. You guys aren't planning on _eavesdropping, _are you?"  
"It's for my brother's own good," Mario assures her. "Wouldn't you do the same for your sister?"  
She shrugs her shoulders.  
"I'm stopping by the library so I can read up on the sports my friends made me sign up for tomorrow," she decides. The doors open, revealing an empty hallway. Billie presses the button for the second floor, as well as the door-closing button. The elevator shuts and proceeds to move up a floor. "You guys participating?"  
"They signed up for baseball," you tell her. "I entered the swordplay contest." She grins.  
"So did Urbosa, I hear," she responds. The elevator stops, the doors open and Billie prepares to head out into the library. "Anyway..._one _thing you should know about my sister is that she's _actually _the biggest crybaby when she doesn't get her own way. She means well...but she's just so emotional all the time!"  
And with that, she walks off.  
You press the button to get to the fourth floor.  
"I'm keeping an eye on Corky," you assure the two.

By the time you reach the fourth floor, you can _just _spot Corky and Kylee disappearing into one of the inner rooms. The door shuts, and so the three of you tiptoe your way towards Corky's room.  
_"Don't make a sound," _Mario warns his brother. Luigi points ahead, where Daruk and Mipha are walking towards the two of you.  
_"Hey, brothers and sister!" _the Goron roars.  
You all wince at his loud tone, as does Mipha.  
"Shit..." Mario cusses. "We're _done _for!"  
"Let me handle this," you hiss back at him. You assume a big smile and face the Hyruleans. "Hello!" you say in a loud voice. "You two are _just _the Goron and Zora duo I was looking for!"  
"You were looking for us?" Mipha whispers.  
"Yup!" you lie. "Are you two participating in that Wuhu Island sporting tournament tomorrow?"  
"We're going," she tells you, "but we aren't participating."  
"Well," you continue, "I _think _Princess Zelda wants _all _of us to head out to Gelato Beach for a...um..."  
_"Team-_building exercise!" Mario adds on.  
"So that we can all show our support tomorrow," Luigi pipes in.  
"Support, eh?" Daruk considers. "I'll let Urbosa and Revali know." You usher them towards the still-open elevator. The two head inside. You follow them and press the ground floor button.  
Just as the doors are about to shut, you jump out of the elevator and back into the hallway.  
"Too easy," you whisper to the brothers.

The three of you creep over to the door of Corky's room. You press your ears against the hollow door.  
"...I just can't believe he'd _embarrass _me like that!" a voice that suspiciously sounds like Kylee's wails.  
"Who embarrassed you?" Corky asks her in a quiet tone.  
"Bowser!" she cries. "He...he made me look like a _fool _in front of Mario!" The usually bubbly girl bursts into a fit of tears.  
"There, there..." she assures her. "Bowser's an _asshole, _Kylee."  
"I don't even _like _Luigi!" she wails.  
_"Phew," _Luigi sighs with relief. It's quiet enough so that neither of them can hear.  
"Do...do you _have _a crush on someone here, Kylee?"  
"Why do _you _wanna know? You gonna make _fun _of me for it?!"  
"No, no! Of _course _not!"  
"Okay, _prove _it!"  
Corky takes a deep breath in.  
"Think of all the things we've overcome together, Kylee. Do you think I'd seriously stop a fourteen-year friendship because you had a _crush _on someone? Did _my _crush on you-know-who stop _you _from being my friend?"  
"No..."  
"Look," she whispers, "unless you think Ganondorf's hot, too-"  
"Ew, _no _way. You can _keep _him, Claire."  
"-then I won't judge, Kylee."  
"Okay." Kylee takes in a deep breath. "The guy I like...he's...he's just _so _optimistic and selfless. And...he...whenever he walks into a room, the whole place lights up. Like...he's the literal _opposite _of Ganondorf."  
"So _not _an asshole?" Corky chuckles. Kylee gives her a nervous laugh.  
"The...the truth is...I told Peach about my feelings for him. I thought she'd laugh at me or tell me to fuck off...but she was _really _supportive, actually."  
"Where does Bowser fit in?"  
"Well...he overheard Peach talking about how she knows he's _obsessed _with her...and that she'd be _more _than happy for me to get him off her hands for once..."  
_It's Bowser, _you tell yourself. _She _**likes **_him, doesn't he?_  
"You like Bowser?" Corky winces. "He's taken, isn't he?"  
"No, he's literal _ass." _Kylee pauses for a few moments. "Anyway...Peach decided to play wingman - like, that was _defs _cool of her - and she managed to get us alone together."  
"You didn't admit your feelings to your crush, I'm guessing?"  
"I didn't. And it's no use _now, _because _Bowser _told him _and _[Y/N] that I want to fuck his _brother!"_  
You and Luigi both turn towards Mario, who's shaking his head in disbelief.  
"Holy shit, Kylee." Corky lets out a gasp. "You..._no. _You're kidding."  
"Oh, _God..._you know!" Kylee groans. "Please..._please _don't tell him. I _swear _to God I'll kill you if you say anything to _anyone!"_  
"Mate...he's..." Corky's voice trails off. "You'd have better luck making it happen on _Tomodachi Life!"_  
"That shit's creepy!"  
"Didn't stop _Tessa _from getting your Miis married!"  
"Tessa's a fuckin' _creep!"_  
"If Tessa was here right now, what do you think she'd fuckin' _tell _'ya, Kylee? To just give _up?!"_  
_Wow..._you think to yourself, _I've never heard Corky _**this **_mad before..._  
"Claire..._please _don't tell him!"  
"It's best to get the band-aid ripped off here and now. And _besides, _Kylee. He and _two _others have been listening to us this _entire _time."  
_**"WHAT?!"**_  
You gulp.  
Kylee begins to growl. "Kylee...you're being irrational. Are you _really _going to embarrass yourself in front of him again?"  
_"I don't wanna lose my pride, Claire," _she hisses, _"but _**I'm **about to _fuck me up a bitch!"_  
"Quoting Beyoncé won't work on whoever else is listening in-"  
Corky lets out a screech as something thuds against the door.  
_"Nobody _shits on Queen Bey!"  
_"Quick," _you whisper to the brothers, _"we need to follow Mipha and Daruk!"_  
You turn around, only to find yourself face-to-face with a rather cross Zelda.  
Mipha and Daruk are standing behind her with confusion on their faces.  
"Uh..." you begin in a high voice. _"This _isn't Gelato Beach!"  
Mario shakes his head and headpalms simultaneously.

The door to Corky's room bursts open, and despite your expectations, Corky is the one who appears to be furious with all of you.  
"You're _all _horrible people," she mutters. "You'd better leave before you make _anyone _else upset." You peer into the room. Kylee's sitting on one of the beds with her hands covering her face.  
_I feel so bad..._you can't help but to think.  
_So you should, [Y/N], _Corky responds in your head. You bow your head in shame.  
"I...I'm sorry you heard all of that," Kylee murmurs. She stands up, her own head hanging low. She begins to slump past the seven of you. Her feet drag across the floor.  
"Kylee-"  
At Mario's voice, Kylee bolts towards the elevator.  
Luigi chases after her. "Wait!" he yells. "Wait up!"  
You're about to run after the two, but Zelda stops you.  
"She needs some time alone," she tells you in a soft yet disappointed tone.  
She and the Hyrulean Champions walk over towards the south-west elevator.  
Corky flies back into her room and slams the door shut behind her.  
It's just you and Mario standing in the hall now.  
"Peach...hates me?" he whispers.


	154. Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Three || a small interlewd (jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk)

You're standing on the balcony adjacent to your room as the Sun sets over Gelato Beach. A rich, orange glow fills the air.  
"I don't know who's more heartbroken," you murmur. "Kylee was _devastated _when she found out we heard everything. But _Mario..._he...he was _crushed _when he realised Peach didn't really love him."  
"Y'think Mario would've figured it out when Peach straight up told him to his face," Bowser responds.  
"Yeah..." you murmur. He places an arm around you.  
"Hey...don't stress about it, [Y/N]. The damage has been done. And besides...it _might _go better than expected!"  
"How can _that _trainwreck be considered good in the _first _place?" you mutter.  
He stays quiet.  
You sigh and turn to face your bed. It's certainly been a long day.  
"I'm tired," you whisper to him while leaning against the railing. "And we've got a big day tomorrow."  
"Yeah...you'd better get to sleep while you can."  
"You too," you add on. You take his hand and pull him back into the room. He lets out a yawn, shutting the sliding doors behind him. You climb into the bed and curl up on one side under the blankets.  
"I _promise _I'll fix this," he whispers in your ear before hopping into the other side.  
You shut your eyes.


	155. Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Four || Gettin' Ready

"[Y/N]..." someone whispers in your ear. "Wake up."  
"What?" you murmur. You sit upright to find Urbosa sitting on the armchair besides your bed. You groan. The Sun isn't even _up _yet. "What time do you call _this, _Urbosa?" She points to the other side of the bed.  
Empty.  
"The others are getting ready," she tells you. "Did you get enough sleep?" You rub your eyes before letting out a yawn.  
"I...don't think I did," you admit to her mid-yawn.  
"No matter," she assures you. "You've been wearing that gi ever since we returned to Isle Delfino. Are you planning on staying in it?" You shake your head.  
"It needs a wash," you tell her. "I'm going to take a shower." She nods her head.  
"I'll go and find you an outfit," she responds. It's at this point that you notice the outfit she's dressed in. She's wearing a bright blue T-shirt and a pair of black leggings, as well as some stylish sneakers.  
"I like yours," you smile.  
"Yes." She stands up and twirls around in her outfit for a bit. "Nabooru and I went shopping last night. In _fact..._I bought _you _an outfit...under the guidance of Birdie, of course." You chuckle at the thought of Birdie consulting on an outfit for you to wear. "I'll go and get it for you while you bathe."  
"Thank you, Urbosa."

Once you step out of the shower, you find that your bed's been neatly made and there's an outfit set out on the bed as promised. While wrapping your hair up with your towel, you notice that the T-shirt is in your favourite colour and features a Shine Sprite embroided with gold and black threads on the breastpocket. You're quick to change into your undergarments, and then your shirt. The second you have your shirt on, you notice the presence of someone in the room.  
_"You _should wear that more often," Bowser decides. You spin around to face him.  
"You like it? Urbosa picked it out for me." He wraps his arms around you.  
"It looks great on you!"  
_"Thank you..." _you whisper to him.  
It's at this moment that you notice he's fully dressed in clothing.  
"Uh...what the actual _shit?"  
_He scoffs with laughter.  
"Junior _insisted _I dress up." You notice that his outfit isn't entirely suited to baseball. In fact, his attire: a white and olive-green button-up shirt with short sleeves, a pair of khaki trousers, neat shoes and a pair of rectangular glasses...isn't really suited to the majority of sports taking place today.  
"You're not playing?"  
"No...Mario kinda..._booted _me off the team."  
"Who died and made _him _king?" you mutter.  
"I didn't really wanna play, anyway."  
Something's telling you he's pretty bugged about it.  
"Hey..." you assure him as you take your pair of ankle-length leggings in your hands. "You look great. And I'm sure he'll get over it soon..."  
"I hope so..." he murmurs. He stretches his arms. "I lost my last set of contacts in the shower this morning, and I won't be able to get new ones until I go home. So...as you can _see, _I have to wear these _stupid _glasses."  
"They make you look smart," you assure him. A tinge of red creeps across his cheeks.  
"Thanks," he says with a smile.

Upon putting on your pants, socks and shoes, the two of you head out of the room and towards the south-west elevator. You press the button to bring the elevator up before waiting. The Sword of Sols sits in its scabbard against your back.  
"A shield with this would be pretty cool," you admit to Bowser, pointing to the hilt of your sword.  
"I'm sure there's some holy shield out there with your name on it," he jokes. You hide a giggle.  
The door opens, revealing Kai and Nya. Both of them are dressed in green basketball jerseys and matching shorts.  
"You look about as tired as I _feel," _Kai mutters to you. You step inside, and the elevator doors close.  
"I heard the news, Bowser..." Nya tells the Koopa. "I'm sorry to hear."  
"It's no biggie," he assures her. Kai stretches his arms and lets out a yawn.  
"Whatever you do," the Red Ninja declares, _"don't _get in Mario's way today."  
"I've never seen him so angry!" his sister whispers to you in addition.  
"Yeah...he also signed up for the _swordplay _tournament last minute." Kai turns to face you. _"Good _luck with that, Princess." The elevator doors open at the third floor. Peach and Zelda shuffle in. Both are dressed in rather sporty dresses. Peach's is pink with white edges, while Zelda's has a blue and yellow triangle pattern. The two of them look worried.  
"Kylee?" Nya queries. They both nod their heads. The door closes.  
"She's not talking to _anyone," _Peach admits. "And she's the _talkative _one out of her and her sister!"  
"This is _all _your fault!" Zelda hisses at Bowser. "You ought to be _ashamed _of yourself!"  
"Hey, I'm _trying _to fix it!" he snaps back at her. She crosses her arms over her chest. _"Honest!"_  
The elevator stops on the ground floor.  
"If you don't fix this by tonight," she warns him, "Mario will be the _least _of your worries."  
And with that, she stomps off towards the front door.

By the time you reach the grassy hills of the Bianco Hills estate, you see that there's already a relatively large group gathered by the arch at the front of the bridge. Kai and Nya make their way to where Lloyd, Jay, Cole and Zane are already standing with Wu and Garmadon. Zelda's already found where Link, Urbosa, Nabooru, Midna, Daruk, Mipha and Revali are. Sitting by the edge of the moat is Kylee, still with her head lowered down. Next to her, you spot her sister with an arm over her shoulder. Peach takes a deep breath and starts to head over towards the two.  
"Hey, _Dad!" _Junior squeaks from behind the two of you. "Wendy got _really _angry with me for waking her up!"  
"She's not coming," Bowser tells him.  
"Oh." He tilts his head to the side for a bit. "By the way, Corky said a _really _bad word to me."  
"What letter?"  
"K."  
Bowser shakes his head.  
"What letter did it end with?"  
"T."  
You sigh, not just in disappointment at the premise of what word it was, but with relief that Junior doesn't know how to spell it..._yet._  
"[Y/N]?"  
You turn around to see Cappy floating in the air.  
"Hi..." you sigh.  
"Luigi told me everything," he decides. "Corky and Mario...they're _so _mad with you two."  
"Why _me?" _you frown.  
_"Yeah," _Bowser snaps, "[Y/N] doesn't have _anything _to do with this..."  
"I know...Luigi _told _me she didn't."  
"So..." you sigh. "What do you propose we do about it?" Cappy glances around for a moment.  
_"Brace yourself for the swordplay tournament," _he warns you.  
You gulp.  
"Cappy?" someone says behind you. You turn around to see Corky floating next to Mario. "Be careful around those two. They might..._I _dunno...spill all your secrets like _tea _all over the place."  
"Oh, _come _on!" you shout. "Mario had more of a role in yesterday than _I _did!"  
The two scoff and head off to a separate spot from the rest of you.  
"Wait up!" Luigi cries behind the rest of you. You spin around to see him and Pauline standing there, dressed in sporting attire like the others.  
"Mario blaming you too?" Bowser scoffs. The green-clad plumber shoots him a nasty glare. Junior starts poking your leg.  
"Can you carry me, Miss [Y/N]?" he asks you in a nice tone. You nod your head and lift him up. He wraps his arms around your neck, looking around.  
"All the others staying behind?" you ask Pauline. She nods her head.  
"Research, I'm told," she responds. "Those who aren't researching are just hanging out."  
_"Is everyone here?!" _Cavaliere hollers from the front of the crowd.  
"Yes!" comes an assorted party mix of screeches, groans, giggles and calls.  
"The ferry's awaiting us at Ricco Harbour!" he decides. He waves everyone forwards. _"Let's go!"_  
Before you have the chance to take a step forwards, Bowser scoops you up in his arms.  
_"Dad!" _Junior giggles. "But _[Y/N]'s _already carrying me!"  
"Your moth - erm, I mean..._[Y/N]_ needs all the rest she can get for the swordplay tournament," he assures him.


	156. Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Five || The Infamous Matt

Someone keeps on poking your cheek, and it's starting to get on your nerves. You're just about ready to strangle whoever's trying to get your attention. You grunt as you waft your hand towards the hand of whoever keeps on poking you. It momentarily stops...but _just _as you thought it had stopped, the person recommences with the poking.  
"Go away..." you mutter.  
"We're _here, _Miss [Y/N]!"  
You open your eyes to see Junior's face. He's got a big, cheesy grin on his face. Although you're a bit irritated, you can't help but smile back at him. You stretch your arms.  
"Where _are _we?" you yawn. You start to glance around. It appears that you're sitting outside. The skies are clear and blue, save for a few slivers of clouds. As you look around, you can see quite a few buildings with multiple storeys to them. You're sitting in a chair as you face an outdoor stage. Standing on that stage is Cavaliere and a human man dressed in black shorts and an orange, button-up shirt with a white hibiscus print on it. He's got a microphone in one hand.  
"...and this year marks the fifty year anniversary of the Wuhu Island Sporting Tournament," this man tells the crowd. "To celebrate, we have invited competitors from all over the globe to participate." Cheers come from a series of other humans crowded around the stage. "As reward for the efforts of each champion, the winners of each sport will be invited over to the Cocoba Hotel in order to celebrate!" Even more cheers ensue. _"Anyway,_ those of you competing in the marathon or the boxing tournament should head off to your respective gathering points. The marathon's gathering point is at the starting line in the south of the town, while the boxing tournament is taking place in the basement of the Wuhu Island Resort. Those participating in team sports such as basketball or baseball, head over to the town hall in order to register your team names!"  
"I wish I was allowed to play..." Junior mumbles to you.  
"Some day, Junior..." Bowser assures him, _"some _day..." The man, who you are presuming is the aforementioned mayor, continues to speak.  
"And finally, those who are participating in sports later on in the day, feel free to chill around the island for now! Thanks again to the sponsors of this tournament, Volboro Fried Chicken and Coconut Café, for providing the funds for us to televise this event!" The crowd erupts into cheers as this man steps off the stage, Cavaliere following suit. You sit upright and glance around.  
The two are walking towards you.

"Matt," Cavaliere declares as he gestures towards you, "this is Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino." You quickly stand up and shake the mayor's hand. He grins at your sudden enthusiasm.  
"Your Majesty," he acknowledges, "it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"You can call me [Y/N]," you assure him. Matt begins to laugh.  
"And you can call me Matt." He glances over to where the Wuhu Islanders are beginning to scatter. Some of them are heading south of where you stand, while others are heading north. "Ah, ever since that_ Prime Empire_ game popped up out of nowhere, the kids on the island have been _glued _to it. My eldest hasn't come out of her room in _weeks!"_  
"Prime Empire?" Cavaliere shrugs his shoulders. "Never _heard _of it."  
"It's from Ninjago, I think," he responds. "Anyhoo, thanks for getting this many people signed up!"  
"No problem," he grins. "Anything for a friend of mine." You turn towards Bowser.  
"He was going to play in the baseball tournament," you tell Matt, "but he was booted off the team last minute."  
"But the Isle Delfinian baseball team's one _short _now," Matt tells you with a frown. "We play nine-a-side here on Wuhu Island."  
"Try telling _that _to Mario..." Bowser mutters under his breath. Junior jumps onto a chair and waves his arms around.  
"Hey, _mister!" _he yells at the mayor. "Can _I _join the baseball team? I'm six!"  
"Uh..." Matt shakes his head. "You have to be thirteen to be in the tournament. _Sorry, _sport."  
"That's okay," Junior assures him. "Is there anything we can do here?"  
"There's a bowling alley at the south-east part of town," he tells Bowser. "Maybe you could take him there."  
"Yeah," he agrees, "I've gotta get him outta everyone's hair." You glance at the hilt of the Sword of Sols.  
"I'd join you two," you tell Bowser, "but I've gotta learn how to actually play the tournament I signed up for."  
"Swordplay tournament?" Matt asks you. You nod your head. "Hmm...remember when we used to spar, Cavaliere?"  
"I remember it like it was yesterday..." the Shine Sprite Scholar responds with a grin. He turns to you while pointing up at the rocky face of a volcano. "One time, we fought in Maka Wuhu. Birdie's mother _grilled _me for it! It was back in the day..._long _before you were born." You giggle.  
"Yes." Matt brings a hand to his chin. "That volcano hasn't erupted for _two _hundred years."  
"So," Cavaliere adds on. "The Wuhu Islanders haven't located the Shine Sprite yet. However, I've got a good portion of the royal guard looking out for it." You nod your head. "But for now, I think you should train under Matt's watch."  
"We'll get you fitted for some armour," he decides. "And afterwards, I think we should run you through some basic techniques. Sound good, [Y/N]?" You nod your head and smile before turning to the two Koopas.  
"Why don't you two spend the day together?" you suggest. You reach into your pocket and pull out a handful of coins. "Are coins the currency here?"  
"Yes," Matt confirms.  
"Treat yourselves," you assure the two. "It's on me." Bowser beams and scoops you into a hug.  
"I _know _you're gonna beat him," he declares. "I just _know _it." He lowers his voice a decent amount. _"I love you, [Y/N]."_  
"I...I love you too."  
And with that, he sets you down on the ground.  
You wave as they both leave.  
"Now..." Matt decides, _"let's _see about that armour."


	157. Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Six || 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙖𝙩𝙚

Before you know it, you're standing in the now empty town square with Matt and Cavaliere. You're holding a clear, plastic kendo sword in your hands; Cavaliere has the Sword of Sols safely by his side. In the reflection of the nearby fountain, you can see your purple armour. You're wearing a helmet, a chestplate, shoulder pauldrons and a set of faulds around your hips. There's gold details on the edges of each piece of armour. The armour's made from fibre glass, a modern material in comparison to some of the metallic armours you've seen on the Champions and Sages.  
"So," you begin, "what are the rules?" Matt steps forwards, dressed in a set of black and orange armour. In his hands, he holds another plastic kendo sword.  
"In duelling," he explains, "you have to push your opponent out of the ring using your sword." He slices through the air with a diagonal swing. "If you use your hands or feet to fight or block, your opponent automatically wins the round." You nod your head. "The rounds themselves go for three minutes. Depending on the outcomes, you could be participating in at least two rounds or up to four rounds. Most of the time, it's three rounds."  
"I see. Is there anything else I need to know about?"  
"Participants aren't allowed to be under the influence," he adds on. You nod your head. "Alright..._let's _get into the moves."

You grip the kendo sword tighter, waiting for Matt's instruction. He slices to the left, so you replicate the movement. He swings to the right; you copy him.  
"You're picking this up very fast," he decides. You grin.  
"Yeah..." you admit. "I've had a bit of practise before."  
"You have a teacher?"  
"Well...if fighting giant ghost monsters in some old prison in the Gerudo Desert counts as an _education..." _You're expecting Matt to stare at you in shock, but to your surprise, he begins to laugh.  
"Ah," he says with a genuine tear in his eye, "Cavaliere told me about the whole Arbiter's Grounds fiasco." He turns towards you. "From what I can see, your technique is good. But you _just _need to put more power into it."  
"How do I put more power into it?"  
"First, follow through with your swing. Don't just end the swing because you make contact. And second, only swing when you _know _you're going to land the hit." You nod your head. "But don't be afraid to get violent and intimidate your opponent." Matt glances towards the quickly gathering crowd of runners, of which Birdie is amongst. You quickly turn to Cavaliere.  
"Go and cheer her on," you assure him. He nods his head and starts heading off. Your attention is redirected to Matt. "Sorry."  
"All g," he responds. "Now, I'd take you to the Swordplay Colosseum to train with the others, but if they see I'm training you, a few of the other competitors will throw _fits."_  
"How many fights will there be?" you query.  
"There's sixty-four participants," he explains. "Because the swordfight tournament uses a single-elimination system, there'll be sixty-three matches. But...we're going to add on another match to determine the bronze medal recipient."  
"Is there anything else I need to know about it?" He shakes his head and checks his watch.  
"Looks like it's six-thirty. I've gotta head over to the hotel to check on the boxing tournament. Feel free to explore the island." You nod your head.  
"Will do." After a brief wave, Matt starts to head off, leaving you to watch the marathon _finally _start.

**\- - -**

You're standing near the finish line of the long-distance running, where Birdie's leading a relatively small number of runners.  
"What happened to the other runners?" you wonder.  
"They're still just starting the final leg of the race," a voice behind you begins. You turn around to find a woman in a purple polo T-shirt and white shorts. She's got stern eyes, but you can tell she's a nice person just from her voice. She gives you a small curtsey. "Princess [Y/N], it's an honour to meet you in person."  
"You can just call me [Y/N]," you assure her as you hold out your hand to shake. "What's your name?"  
"Elisa." She turns around for a few moments. "Have you seen my husband, by any chance?"  
"Your husband?" you ask.  
"Yes...he's the mayor of the island."  
"Oh, Matt?"  
"Yes."  
"He went to the hotel," you explain. "He wanted to check in on the boxing tournament." She frowns.  
_"That _bastard's not checking in on it...he's going to fight!" Your eyes widen, and you can't help but to giggle. She shakes her head in disdain. "Oh, Matt _loves _a good fight. No _doubt _he'll be tormenting those poor beginners!" She turns back towards the finish line. "Mother of _Maka, _that Pianta woman's the fastest person I've seen in forever!"  
Birdie crosses the finish line to a heavy round of applause.  
"And the winner of the marathon is participant number nineteen...Birdena Cavaliere!" The announcer sounds overly-enthusiastic about his job. "Following close behind are participant numbers twenty and seven!"  
"Are you participating in any events today?" Elisa queries.  
"Yes," you respond. "I'm going to participate in the swordplay tournament."  
"Anything else?"  
"No."  
"I _was _going to play in the tennis tournament, but that one was cut because everyone and their _dog _wanted baseball to go ahead instead. I'm participating in the cycling, archery and swordplay tournaments. _Hey, _I might be fighting against you!" You smile.  
"Good luck," you tell her.  
"You too, [Y/N]." And with that, she starts heading off in the direction Matt had gone.  
"Princess!" Cavaliere shouts with glee. "She _won!" _You head towards where a whole bunch of Wuhu Islanders are gathered around Birdie, who's been given a shiny, golden medallion. She wears it proudly around her neck. You head towards her and wave.  
_"Hey, _Birdie!" you beam. "Great _job!" _She throws her arms around you. She's quite warm, presumably because she's been running for ages.  
"Thank you!" she responds. "Oh, and guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I'm participating in the swordplay tournament!"  
Your eyes widen.  
"Holy _guacamole, _I hope we don't have to fight..." you murmur.  
"Hey," she whispers with a grin on her face, "I'll let you win."  
"Do you girls want to get breakfast?" Cavaliere queries. You nod your head.  
"Yes, please." Your answer is quick.  
"I'm _starving," _Birdie adds on.

**\- - -**

Most of the other sporting tournaments pass by quickly. The boxing tournament had been won by one of the islanders (you aren't sure of who exactly won). The baseball game had also been won by the islanders' local team, the Wuhu Warriors. Revali and Zelda had snagged the duo archery title, while Lloyd and his team had destroyed the competition with basketball, which brings you to the end of the cycling race. You'd all decided to meet up in order to watch the race. The only two amongst yourselves who had participated had been Peach and Kylee. The former's moving ahead at a smooth yet hasty pace, while the latter's steaming ahead at an uncontrollable rate. The announcer clears his throat as Peach crosses over the line.  
"And the winner of the cycling tournament is contestant number twenty-two, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom!"  
Peach cycles off to the side before jumping off her bike. She gives the cheering crowds a wave.  
"I did it!" she beams.  
"Great job, Princess!" Daruk tells her with a grin. "You did well!"  
"Yes," Zelda agrees. "You should be proud of yourself!" Peach wraps her arms around the Hylian princess.  
"Thank you for cheering me on..." she says with a smile.  
"And second place is contestant number twelve, Kylee-"  
_"Watch out!"_  
Kylee crashes into the fountain and tumbles in.  
"Shit..." her sister murmurs. She rushes over to the fountain. "Kylee!" She reaches in and drags her sister out. "Are you alright?" Kylee isn't even phased at what's just happened. In fact, she's completely zoned out. _"Fuck..." _She spins around to where the rest of you are. _"Corky! She's having another one!" _You watch as the Bonneter flies towards the two with the utmost speed.  
"Is she alright?" Peach asks quietly.  
"Absence seizure," Billie explains. "We'll have to wait it out."  
It takes a while for Kylee to regain her consciousness.  
She blinks for a few moments. "I...what _happened _to me?" She glances down at her clothing. "Did I drown?"  
"You had another one," her sister murmurs. She lets out a sigh. "Why'd you steer the fucking bike into a _fountain?"_  
"I...did _what?!"_  
"You look tired..." Corky tells Kylee. She places a hand on her shoulder. "You should _probably _rest for a bit."  
"But I don't _want _to." Kylee crosses her arms over her chest. She catches a glare from Mario. "I _just _wanna head back to the castle, okay?"  
"We can't leave _yet,_ dipshit," her sister protests. "There's still another tournament on!"  
_"There's still another tournament on!" _she mimics back in a rude tone.  
"Oh, don't _you _get started..."  
And so they head off, still arguing like there's no tomorrow.  
"Goodness..." you sigh. "I hope she's alright." Urbosa places a hand on your shoulder.  
"She'll recover-"  
"To everyone participating in the swordplay tournament," the announcer declares over the speaker system, "please make your way to the Swordplay Colosseum." You take a deep breath.  
"I should get going," you murmur.


	158. Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Seven || Swordplay...Part I!

As you all walk down the path, you notice that the infamous Swordplay Colosseum consists of a circular platform suspended about thirty metres above the sea. Surrounding the platform are a set of stands, from which you can already see several people seated.  
"How do we get up there?" Zelda frowns.  
"Not sure," you admit. "It's a _very _long drop..."  
"I approximate that in order to win," Zane declares, "you must win against four competitors."  
"I wonder who you're going to fight," Nya adds on. She's dressed in grey and blue swordplay armour. "I've heard a lot of stories about _Matt _around the island!"  
"Aw, don't _worry _about it!" Jay assures her with a beam. "I bet you'll win by a _landslide!"_  
_"I _just hope I'm not fighting Mario..." you mutter.  
"Ugh...he's been rude to everyone _all _day!" Cole scoffs. "When I went to show Luigi where the baseball venue was, his brother yelled at me to go away!"  
"It's like something's _possessed _him," Lloyd decides.  
"It's not like Mario to be acting this way," Cappy admits to him. "He _never _holds grudges!"  
"Eh," Kai assures them all, "he's probably just tired."  
They all shoot worried glances at him.  
"There's only sixteen competitors," Cappy decides. "A lot of them dropped out because they got _food _poisoning."  
"Food poisoning?" you murmur. "That's the second day in a _row _this has happened."  
"I think we should start keeping an eye on the food preppers around here," Kai murmurs. "They might be out to get _any _of us!"  
"How many competitors were there originally?" Zelda queries.  
"Sixty-four," he admits.  
"Sixty-four!" Lloyd glances around. "That's three-quarters of the competitors gone! What'd they even _eat?!"_  
"According to medical reports," Zane explains, "a salmonella outbreak in relation to a smoothie franchise was the culprit."  
"Shit..." Jay glances over to Cole. _"We _had smoothies!"  
"I don't feel bad," he protests.  
"That's because you took a huge-"  
"Okay, too much information," you decide. "Still...for _that _many people to be poisoned..."  
"It's either a _really _bad stroke of luck for Isle Delfino and Wuhu Island..." Lloyd guesses, "or someone is out to get us." You notice that he's dressed in a green set of armour.  
_So he's playing? _you think. You turn back towards the Swordplay Colosseum. _Hmm...I wonder if I'll win today..._

**\- - -**

You finally reach the edge of the island, where the Swordplay Colosseum lies. You watch as a bridge made from metal raises from the greatest depths of the water, creating a pathway leading up to the platform. There's also a couple of paths leading up to the stands. You can't help but wonder who you're going to fight against. As more and more people head over to the stands, it gets easier to identify which of the people gathered are competing. In a set of pink and green armour is Urbosa; next to her is Link, who's wearing sky blue and white armour. Dressed in red and navy blue armour is Mario, while off to the side with Nya and Lloyd is Kai, who's in crimson and gold armour. Birdie's wearing yellow and orange armour, and Kylee is in royal blue and electric yellow armour.  
"Hello again," comes a pleasant voice from behind you. You spin around to find Matt and Elisa. Matt's dressed in his usual black and orange armour, while Elisa is wearing a set of white and purple armour. Behind them are five Wuhu Islanders, all decked out in armour of their own. One of the competitors can't be any older than fourteen.  
"Hmm..." Matt thinks. "I haven't seen _this _many Piantas around since the battle over Wedge Island all those years ago!"  
"Dad said someone tipped one of the guards off that there was an Oni around here somewhere," Birdie explains. "It's the fourth sighting today!"  
"An Oni?" You gulp. "Won't they just leave us alone?!"  
"If any of the Oni gatecrash the matches," Lloyd continues, "my team will be on it."  
"I wonder if it's got anything to do with the Shine Sprite on the island," Urbosa considers.  
"Maybe..." Birdie agrees. "Those greedy dirtbags are looking to snatch every last one!"  
"Ugh..._didn't _they _learn _when we beat their asses for trying to screw up Ninjago?" Kai mutters.  
"Let's try to enjoy the tournament," Lloyd assures them all.  
"Welcome to the 50th annual Wuhu Island Swordplay Tournament!" the announcer calls out from a box in the stands. "The first round marks the beginning of the contest for the sixteen competitors. Eight matches...eight winners! Who will win?"  
"I wonder who's up first," you murmur as the crowd begins to cheer.  
"Competitor number four, Ryan, will be facing competitor number two, [Y/N], in the first match of the day!"  
"Holy _shit..." _you mutter as one of the Wuhu Islanders, a man with a blonde surfer 'do and a generally chilled-out vibe to him, proceeds to head across the bridge. He's dressed in sky blue armour and is holding a red plastic kendo sword. You glance around in order to find a sword.  
Elisa passes you a blue sword.  
"You've got this, sport," Matt assures you.  
"Yeah," Elisa adds on with a grin, "Ryan's been entry-level for about eleven years now." Hiding a nervous laugh, you nod your head and begin to walk across the bridge.  
_It's time._

The platform you're standing on has a small, blue circle in the middle, followed by a wide, white ring. Around this white ring is a thin, red ring, and then nothing. Only the Wuhu Sea remains below. It's awfully high up...you feel your knees shaking just _thinking _about the height!  
"Competitors, please stand on opposing sides of the edge of the centre," the announcer instructs. Holding your sword in both hands, you oblige.  
"I'm not gonna lose _today!" _the other competitor decides. "I'm gonna _finally _sweep the floor with Matt!"  
"Competitors...are you ready?!"  
"Yep!" you call out in an awfully high voice.  
_Geez...I don't want to lose! _you think in disdain.  
_"Go!" _the announcer yells.  
You step forwards and hold your sword in a defensive stance. The other competitor begins to swing in a fairly sloppy manner. With every swing he attempts, he misses you by a mile. You swipe to his left, sending him stumbling backwards. Realising just how little effort you needed to send him flying back makes you feel a little bit better about your chances.  
_This isn't too bad, _you assure yourself.  
In fact, pushing him over the side is a breeze. Your opponent lands in the water with a loud thud.  
"Ouch..." some members of the crowd wince. For the most part, they're cheering. You peer over the edge as Ryan swims over to a ladder leading up to the edge of the platform.  
"You've got this, [Y/N]!" Zelda cheers from the crowd. Her words alone are enough to make you smile.  
_I've got this, _you assure yourself as you stand back at the starting position.  
"Round two..." the announcer calls out, _"start!" _You decide to take a more offensive stance this round. Swing left, right, left. With every swing, you manage to strike your target. It doesn't take long to see him falling backwards over the red line again.  
_"Shit!" _he yells about a second before smacking into the water again.  
The crowd erupts with cheers.  
"And competitor number two wins!" the announcer declares. "[Y/N] moves onto the semi-finals!" You give the crowd a wave with your sword before turning towards the bridge, which is extending back out towards you. You spot Ryan climbing back onto the platform. He heads over to you, his sword sheathed, and holds out a hand.  
"Great job, Princess," he tells you with a grin. "You did well."  
"Thank you," you smile back. "You too."  
And with that, the two of you head back down towards the bridge.  
"Competitors number eight, Lucia, and number nine, Birdie," the announcer declares, "please proceed to the platform!"  
You hand over the blue sword to Birdie, while Ryan passes off the red sword to the youngest competitor among the Wuhu Islanders.

**\- - -**

After Birdie ruthlessly wipes the floor with the yellow-armoured Lucia, it's time for the next duo to be called out. You watch as Birdie heads over to you with a grin on your face.  
"Looks like we're in the semi-finals!" she grins.  
"Who's fighting next?" Urbosa wonders. The announcer clears his throat.  
"Competitors number three, Mario, and number fourteen, Kylee, please proceed to the platform!"  
"Me?!" Kylee's glancing around frantically. "Are you _sure?!"_  
Mario swipes the red sword from the rather confused girl before storming across the bridge.  
"Yes," Elisa tells her in a calm tone, "you're number fourteen."  
"Oh, _fuck. _They just _had _to make us two fight!" She shakes her head.  
"Well," Birdie assures her, "all of the matches so far today have won with the blue sword. Today might be your lucky day!" She nods her head and takes the blue sword.  
"It's just friendly competition," she assures herself, taking in a deep breath. _"Just _friendly competition."  
"Good luck, Kylee," you whisper to her. She nervously laughs.  
"I'm gonna _need _it," she responds before beginning to head onto the platform.  
"Mother of _Din," _Urbosa mutters to Link, "he's going to _murder _her!" Kylee's shaking like a leaf as she stands in position. She's shielding her face with the sword. The bridge begins to retract again.  
"Hey..." Kai begins with a frown as he points up at her furious opponent, "were Mario's-"  
"Competitors...are you ready?!"  
_"God, _no!" Kylee hollers back.  
_"Go!" _the announcer shouts into the microphone. You all watch in horror as Mario absolutely _annihilates _her in this competition. With every swipe, Kylee's sent closer and closer towards the edge. She collapses onto the floor, where he continues to smack the sword into her side.  
"Holy _shit..." _Lloyd murmurs, "is that_ allowed,_ Matt?"  
"I'm afraid so," Matt admits back to the Green Ninja.  
"You're supposed to push her over the _side, _dipshit!" Bowser roars from the stands. The crowds begin to roar with laughter at his remark, something mirrored by Kylee.  
She stands up and swipes at his side, sending him tumbling backwards.  
"Take _that, _you jack-ass!" she shouts at him. The crowd's cheering.  
Last minute, Mario manages to use his sword to send Kylee flailing backwards and over the edge.  
"Oof!" you hear Kylee grunting upon hitting the water.  
She swims over to the ladder and climbs up again.  
"Wow...I hope she picks up her game," Nya admits. "If _I _have to face Mario, I'll just jump over the edge!" Nervous laughter ensues around the waiting competitors' gathering point.  
"Round two..._start!"_  
The outcome isn't much better this time around. Kylee's sent flying backwards with a single swing that lands her back in the water.  
"Holy shit...are you guys _sure _Mario's human?!" Kai exclaims. _"He _just wiped the _floor _with Carta!" The bridge extends back to the platform, where Mario is waiting. He storms back across the bridge, his facial expression remaining unusually stern.  
You catch a purple glisten in his eyes for the briefest of split seconds.  
Kylee heads across the bridge after him, shivering from the cold water.  
"You did well, Kylee," Urbosa tells her with a smile. "Be proud of yourself!"  
"Bowser yelling _did _make me feel a bit better," she admits to her.  
"Competitors number seven, Sakura, and number five, Lloyd," the announcer declares, "please proceed to the platform!"  
Kylee hands Lloyd the blue sword, while Mario passes over the red sword to a Wuhu Islander woman in completely pink armour.  
"Good luck," Kylee tells Lloyd.

**\- - -**

Lloyd's quick to win his match, and following his match is Nya and a Wuhu Islander man with dreadlocks in another set of pink armour. Nya easily overpowers him.  
"Competitors number six, Urbosa, and number thirteen, Matt, please make your way to the stage!"  
"So no Wuhu Islanders so far," Lloyd tells Nya as she heads over to where the winners of the first round are gathered. Well..._most _of them, anyway. Mario's nowhere to be seen. He's not standing with those who were defeated (Kylee's happily chatting with Ryan and Lucia about music genres).  
"Yeah...I wonder who I'm gonna be pitted against next!" Birdie admits.  
"I wouldn't mind fighting Urbosa," Nya decides. "She seems like a good opponent!"  
_"Competitors...are you ready?!" _There's a brief pause. _"Go!"_  
"Who's left to fight?" you whisper to the others.  
"Link and Kai haven't gone yet," Lloyd tells you.  
"Neither have Elisa or that other lady in the white armour," Birdie adds on.  
"Holy...look at Matt _go!" _Nya yells. She points up at the platform, where Matt is absolutely ruthless against Urbosa. You just _know _he doesn't stand a chance.  
Urbosa trips backwards and lands face-first into the water.  
"They don't call him the Wuhu Island Executioner for _nothing," _Elisa tells the rest of you with a smile on her face.  
_"I _thought he literally executed people," Kylee admits to her. She bursts into laughter.  
"Oh, I've seen the memes..." she smiles. "No, Matt's the champion at swordplay and boxing on the island. I'm absolute _balls _at swordplay, but I'm second on the local ladder for boxing, so I've got _that _going for me..."  
"And the winner of this round is competitor number thirteen, Matt!"  
Urbosa climbs back out of the water and heads back towards the bridge. She's got a smile on her face.  
"You fought well," she tells Matt. He nods his head.  
"So did you." He turns towards the Sun, which is beginning to make a stretch for the horizon. "Huh...it's that late already?"  
"Strange..." you consider. You hear the familiar twinkling sound of the Shine Sprite drowning out the cheers from the crowd. You feel a warmth engulfing your hand. You lift it up to see the Triforce symbol glowing to life with a spectacular gold colour. "What's going on?"  
"It must be reacting to the presence of an Oni," Urbosa guesses. You all glance around. You can't _see _any Oni roaming about...  
...only Mario walking back to the rest of you.  
"Hmm..." Lloyd frowns.  
"Competitors number fifteen, Link, and number eleven, Kai," the announcer decides, "please proceed to the platform!"  
"Keep an eye on him, Lloyd," Kai warns with a murmur as Urbosa hands him the red sword. Matt gives Link the blue one.


	159. Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Eight || swordplay part two hhhhhhhhh

After two more fights (Link and Elisa come out on top), the first round of matches are concluded. You can't help but get a strange feeling of impending doom...like something _terrible's _going to happen. Wisps of golden light seep out from your hands.  
"Are you sure you should be fighting?" Matt asks you with a frown.  
"I should be fine," you assure him. "If we can find the Oni, we'll be able to get rid of him or her quickly."  
"Welcome to the semi-finals of the Wuhu Island Swordplay Tournament!" the announcer begins.  
"You're fighting against Birdie next," Matt tells you, "but we can get them to swap your match bracket with Mario and Lloyd's."  
"I'm fighting Mario?" Lloyd considers this for a moment. "Well, I should be able to wipe the _floor _with him." Matt reaches for a walkie-talkie and speaks into it.  
"Yes. We're pushing the fourteen v five fight forwards. Two v nine is going to commence after."  
"Okay," comes the voice of the announcer exclusively through the walkie-talkie.  
"I'll be on standby with more details soon," he tells him. The speakers flicker on."  
"The first fight of the semi-finals...competitor number fourteen, Mario, and competitor number five, Lloyd!" After being handed the swords, the Green Ninja and the plumber make their way up to the top of the platform. Matt watches Mario's every movement like a hawk. He ushers Elisa to his side.  
"Bring over the girl who fought him," he orders. "I wanna ask her something." She nods her head and heads over to where Kylee's talking with the other losers. Matt turns towards Nya. "You thinking what _I'm _thinking?"  
"If what I think is happening is _actually _happening..." she murmurs, "then we've gotta stop it before it gets out of control!"  
"Yo, what's up?" Kylee casually asks as she joins the rest of you. Urbosa and Elisa follow close behind. She's taken off her helmet and is holding it by her hip.  
"When you fought him," Matt begins, pointing up to where Mario is currently facing Lloyd, "was he acting like he normally does?"  
"I...I'm not sure," Kylee admits. "I...did something stupid last night, and he's _still _angry at me."  
"Does he hold grudges?" he continues.  
"Not like he has with me," she decides. "Why...what's going on?"  
"There's an Oni around," Nya tells her.  
"The Oni shapeshift, right?" she queries.  
"It'd be easier for us to find if it was just shapeshifting," she responds. "Look at the crowds." You all divert your attention towards the crowds. "Notice how _Corky _isn't there?"  
"What are you trying to say, Nya?" Urbosa frowns.  
"Corky was with Mario this morning," she explains. "And ever since the swordplay tournament started, she hasn't been _anywhere _in sight!"  
"It's a far-fetched theory, Nya..." she admits. "The Oni are-"  
She pauses and assumes a _furious _expression.  
"What is it, Urbosa?" you ask.  
She spins around and picks up a man clad in the Yiga Clan uniform by the neck.  
"You _dare _try to execute the Princess?!" she roars at him. He's kicking the air in an attempt to strike her with his foot.  
"Let...let me _go!" _he hisses back. She hurls him at the sky.  
"You'll _regret _this!" Urbosa snaps her fingers. A wiry bolt of lemon-yellow lightning strikes the Yiga's chest. He falls onto the ground, groaning as Urbosa pins him down. The crowd's too engaged with the current fight against Mario and Lloyd to even notice what's just happened.  
"We will resurrect Ganon!" the Yiga roars out loud. "And he will obliterate everyone in this world who has grown to follow false gods!" With a swift movement, Urbosa tears off the mask of the Yiga.  
It turns out that _he _is in face a _she._  
And that _she _is Urbosa's daughter.

You all stare in shock as Riju struggles to free herself from her mother's grasp. You can't believe it.  
_"Makeela..." _Urbosa murmurs. "No..."  
She stands up and helps her daughter up.  
"The Yiga aren't fighting for the Overlord," she hisses back at her. "Well...those of us who are still _loyal _to Ganondorf, anyway."  
"You...how long have you been a clan member?" There's tears in Urbosa's eyes.  
"Ever...ever since Kohga's right-hand man came into power," Riju murmurs. "The Oni were threatening the Gerudo Desert. I had to do what I could in order to protect our people-"  
"You bring shame upon our name, girl..." she hisses. She points down the path. _"Go."_  
With her head hung low, Riju disappears in a cloud of white smoke.  
Urbosa can't help but to burst into tears. She crouches down and holds her arms over her face; Nya places a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"It's going to be okay, Urbosa..." she assures her. "Tomorrow is another day..."  
"Yiga _and _Oni on Wuhu Island?" Matt asks the rest of you. "Cavaliere wasn't _joking _about that prophecy..."  
A loud splash, followed by cheers, cuts him off.  
"And the winner of this match is contestant number fourteen, Mario!" The announcer tries to sound enthusiastic, but you can detect a _smidgeon _of fear in his voice. Birdie turns to face you.  
"Let's try to have fun out there," she assures you. You nod your head, glancing between Mario, Lloyd and the back of your hand.  
The glowing Triforce on the back of your hand won't dim a _bit _down.

"Contestant number two, [Y/N], and contestant number nine, Birdie," the announcer begins, "please proceed to the platform!" Lloyd passes you the blue sword with a smile. Birdie isn't offered the same luxury by Mario, who shoves the red sword in her direction.  
"Whoever wins against us," you tell Birdie, "is _gonna _have to fight Mario."  
"If an Oni's _really _possessing him," she murmurs, "then it's too dangerous for you. I'll be _dead _if he kills you!"  
"Birdie...you don't _have _the light powers I do," you protest. "If anyone will die facing that Oni...it'll be _you."  
_She glances down at the ground of the platform.  
"[Y/N]...the last time someone from _your _family assured me that I wasn't going to survive if I followed through with something, your mom died."  
"I'm not telling you as a friend," you warn her. "I'm telling you as the Princess of Isle Delfino."  
Birdie holds out her sword before dropping it on the ground.  
"If you insist," she mutters angrily. She turns towards the crowds. _"I forfeit!"_  
And with that, she goes to storm back towards the bridge.  
But it's gone.  
"They didn't hear me?" she hisses.  
"Looks like they want a fight," you decide. "You can beat me if you want-"  
With a smile, she picks up the sword and stands opposite you.  
_"Go!" _the announcer yells.  
Birdie drops the sword and slaps your shoulder.  
_"Ow!" _you yell at her. She spins around on her heel before running towards the edge. _"Cannonball, _bitches!" she exclaims.  
She leaps over the edge and lands in the water with a splash.  
"And contestant number nine is _disqualified!" _the announcer declares at the crowd's various gasps. "Contestant number two wins!"  
"Good _luck, _jack-ass!" Birdie yells at you from the Wuhu Sea. You can't help but to smile back at her.  
You pick up her sword and head back towards the bridge, which has recently extended back towards you.  
There's something about the red sword that's making you feel anxious.

**\- - -**

Nya and Matt are the next two to face off. Like the Urbosa fight, it's a relatively quick match, and before you know it, Matt comes back victorious, while a _very _shocked Nya follows him. She's absolutely saturated with water. Urbosa hands over a towel to her.  
"I...I _never _lose!" she gasps with outrage.  
"Join the loser squad, Nya!" Kai grins from where all those who have lost are standing beneath a palm tree. Birdie is amongst them, carrying Kylee on her shoulder as she tries to pluck a coconut. "We're going out for drinks after that champion's party at the hotel!"  
"Of _course _you would, Kai..." she mutters with a smile.  
"Looks like it's Link and Elisa's turn," you tell Urbosa.  
"I'm _confident _Link will win this round," she declares.  
"Yes," you agree. "Definitely." Urbosa's eyelids lower a slight bit. Her emerald eyes watch over the sea.  
"Although...there's something about _Matt's _abilities that I'm questioning." She looks around for a bit. You take a seat on the grassy ground and pat the spot next to you. Urbosa joins you with a smile, yet there's something in her eyes that's telling you today hasn't been the best of days for her.  
"What's bothering you?" you whisper. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm not going to be able to stop thinking about Riju's choices..." she admits quietly. "I...would _hate _for her to follow the path of my parents."  
"Parents?" you whisper. "Your...mother isn't nice either?"  
"No," she murmurs. "If _anything, _she makes _Ganondorf _look like a saint." She leans back where she's sitting. "She was a human, you know."  
"A human?"  
"Yes. She...lived in the Mushroom Kingdom." She catches the Sun's rays on her face before speaking again. "Not many of your kind do, you know."  
"Yeah..." you respond in a small voice. "Was...was she my-"  
"No," she assures you. "[M/N] was not born until _long _after it was only Buliara and Riju that remained living amongst my family." She turns to the skies, which are dotted with a few speckles of clouds. "I've been told that Buliara and I have sisters from her side...sisters who are full-blooded humans. It's bizzare to think about..."  
A shadow blocks the Sun's rays.  
You look up to see the silhouette of Kylee, who's posing with her hands on her hips and her body slightly leaning to one side.

"Hey..." Kylee sighs with a smile. "You ready for the next fight, [Y/N]?" You glance over to where Mario's standing on his own. His head is twitching every few seconds.  
"Is...is he _possessed _or something?" you murmur. She shakes her head at first...but then that shake becomes a nod.  
_"I _reckon he is," she whispers, taking a seat on your other side. "When I fought him...there was this _really _dazed look in his eyes."  
"Yeah," Lloyd adds on while sitting next to Urbosa and leaning forwards so he can see the rest of you. "I don't know how...but something's _definitely _possessing him. Look at this photo Zane took." He takes a phone out from his pocket and shows you the screen. It's of Mario and Lloyd's fight. You can _just _see a pair of Bonneter eyes on his helmet. You just _know _it's Corky.  
And she looks absolutely _terrified._  
"Whoever's possessed Mario," Lloyd tells the two of you, "has _most _likely used Corky as the medium to do it."  
"So...how do we get Corky out of there?" Kylee asks him.  
"We just..." He shakes his head. _"I _don't really know..." You turn to where Cavaliere is sitting in the stands with the Sword of Sols. "[Y/N]..._no. _It could really hurt Corky and Mario!"  
"Then what do _you _propose?" you frown.  
The crowd cheers as Link, who's got a confused smile, raises his sword in the air.  
"Fight him for as long as you can," he orders. "If the Oni decides to show its face...we'll be _right _there as soon as we can." You nod your head, watching Link walk back.  
He holds out the blue kendo sword towards you.  
"Good luck, Princess..." Urbosa tells you quietly.


	160. Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Nine || Mario and Corky fuckin' die

You stand on the platform, your blue kendo sword lowered to the side. Across on the other side of the blue circle, Mario stands. He wields the red kendo sword with both hands.  
_"Competitors...are you ready?!"_  
The violet gleam in his eyes is roaring like a wildfire to free itself.  
"Yes," you answer in a murmur. It can't even be heard.  
_"Go!"_  
You don't lunge forwards; neither does he. The two of you slowly creep around the circle. Your eyes don't leave his. You're waiting for a twitch, a blink..._anything _that could give him away.  
_"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"_  
The chants of the crowds fill your ears. You know you have to give them a show...  
Your throat closes. You can't breathe.

You're lying on your back. Your head's hanging over the edge of the platform; your hair is dangling down. You struggle to wheeze in even the slightest bit of air. He's got the end of his sword pressed against your throat. Your limbs stretch to the heavens, shaking like leafs in the most desperate of hopes that one of those shakes might strike him. Not necessarily to hurt, but to shock so you have an opening to escape.  
But no. He's completely resistant to your efforts.  
The edges of your vision are beginning to turn dark. You stretch your dominant arm out in order to try and grab your sword. Your fingers and toes begin to tingle from the lack of oxygen.  
_Just a little further...  
_Your vision is blurred by a golden light protruding from your chest.  
The vile hiss of an Oni fills the air, tainting your ears momentarily. Your heart nearly stops.  
But you're still able to hold on.  
And that little bit...that will to survive...is _just _enough for you to bring yourself back up on your own two feet.  
Mario falls backwards onto the ground. You can see _it _seeping out from his helmet.  
You take your heel and drive it into the Oni's head. Once isn't enough. Again and again and again, you stomp your foot in the hopes that you gather _just _enough energy to rid the world of this particular shapeshifting, possessing asshole.  
With the last stomp, the Oni disappears into a cloud of jet black smoke.  
_"What...happened?"_

You watch in complete caution as Mario pushes himself up off the ground. He glances around, his now blue eyes filled with confusion of the utmost degree.  
"Where _am _I? What...who are all these _people?"_  
"Mario?" you whisper. "It's me...[Y/N]..."  
He stares at you for a few moments.  
A genuine, heartfelt smile graces his face soon afterwards.  
He reaches a hand out towards you. "[Y/N]..." he says with what sounds like gratitude. "I...what are we _doing _here?"  
"You don't remember?" you whisper. He shrugs his shoulders in a sheepish manner.  
"The last thing I remember...was sitting in the conference hall while Cavaliere told us about the-"  
"Are you okay?" Lloyd shouts.

The bridge has extended once more. Lloyd and Link rush to Mario's side, helping to support him. He looks _awfully _tired...  
Birdie, Urbosa and Kylee are quick to join you all on the platform. Matt and Elisa, accompanied by Link, Nya and Kai, are there in an instant.  
"So it _was _an Oni..." the latter mutters.  
"Where's Corky?" Birdie asks you in a curious tone. You shrug your shoulders.  
"Take off his helmet," Lloyd instructs her. Birdie obliges, carefully taking off the helmet and passing it to you. You watch as Corky falls out from underneath, collapsing onto the ground. She's still awake...but barely. Kylee's quick to crouch down to her side.  
_"Corky...are you okay?" _she whispers. She holds out a hand for Corky to take. The Bonneter stretches her own hand out. Her arm shakes more violently the further she goes to reach Kylee's hand.  
Corky lets out a whimper and falls limp.  
Kylee's eyes widen to the size of saucers. _"Claire!" _she screams. She scoops her up in her arms; her breathing grows heavy. She turns to where the crowds are watching in shock. _"Cappy! She's getting cold!"_  
"Mario's not doing too good either," Lloyd whispers to Matt.  
"Do you think he'll be fit to continue?" he queries.  
"Where am I?!" Mario shouts with fear. Without a word, Lloyd shakes his head. You hold out the blue kendo sword to Link.  
"It's your match," you murmur to him. "I'll get him back onto land." Link nods his head before stepping forth. You pass him the sword before helping Lloyd carry Mario back over the bridge.  
"On the plus side," Lloyd tells you, "you've automatically got second place by fighting once and having your opponents forfeit twice. You just need to beat whoever wins the next match." You nod your head.  
"I...is it wrong that I feel bad about winning because Birdie and Mario had to forfeit?" you whisper. Lloyd shakes his head.  
"It's not your fault," he assures you. "If anything...that Oni is to blame. He or she was the one who tried to scare you or Birdie into forfeiting...because you wanted to protect each other. And Mario...well, I can tell you being possessed isn't the _greatest _of things to happen to your body." You finally make it onto the grass, where Luigi and Cappy are waiting.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Luigi frowns.  
"Take him and Corky to Uncle Wu," Lloyd advises him. "He'll know what to do." The green-clad plumber nods his head.  
"Do you want me to go with them?" you ask. Lloyd shakes his head.  
"You've got a _tournament _to win, [Y/N]," he assures you. You nod your head, and along with all the people who aren't participating in the fight returning to land, they all gather a little bit away from all the commotion of the tournament.  
"And competitor number thirteen, Matt, is in the grand final!" the announcer declares. Your eyes widen as you spin around.  
Link's climbing out of the water.  
_He's...Link's supposed to be a master swordsman...isn't he? _you can't help but think.  
"Competitor number two, [Y/N], please return to the platform for the champion match!"  
You gulp.


	161. Chapter One Hundred and Sixty || Matt the Wuhu Island Executioner

The first thing you notice is that Matt is wielding a purple kendo sword that seems to shine in the dying sunset. He holds it in a defensive stance while you step onto the outer edge of the blue circle.  
"Competitors...are you ready?!" the announcer yells. You nod your head, as does Matt. "Ladies and gentlemen...I present the champion match of the Wuhu Island Swordplay Tournament. In the black armour...is the reigning champion, Matt! And in the purple armour...is the Princess of Isle Delfino, [Y/N]!"  
"Good luck," Matt tells you with a Ganondorf-esque smirk. "You'll _need _it, Princess."  
"Yeah, right," you scoff.  
_"Go!" _the announcer roars at the top of his lungs.  
And for a moment, your heart stops.  
You...think you see a Nindroid soldier in the crowds. Not Zane or P.I.X.A.L...but one of those grimy bastards that had laid waste to Toad Town.  
You snap back into your senses _just _in time to dodge a vicious blow to the side from Matt.

With a large swing, you're able to push Matt halfway across the white section. He redevelops his defensive stance; you assume one in order to protect yourself.  
_If Matt can even get rid of Link, _you think in fear, _I don't even _**want **_to think about how fast I'll be pushed over!_  
The two of you slowly circle each other. The crowd's cheers are deafening to your ears. You eventually find yourself facing the island. Matt tries to swing, but your sword blocks him, and he stumbles backwards a bit. You're able to land a swipe to his left, pushing him closer to the red line. He raises his sword above his head, and before you have time to think, he sends it crashing down over your helmet. You stumble backwards quite a bit, losing the ground you had easily covered beforehand. He attempts to hit you again, but this time, your sword deflects the blow and he stumbles back. Determined, you go to slice forwards, but he's got the same idea. Both of you teeter on one foot as you attempt to regain your balance from the force. You swipe at his side. Yes...he's getting closer now. He tries to hit you, but your sword deflects the blow again, and he stumbles. This time, you're finally able to send him on the red line. With another swipe, he's finally on the edge. He's still able to keep tremendous balance...but one swing could _easily _push him over the edge. You wait for him to swing again.  
He misses and stumbles backwards.  
To seal the deal, you smack the edge of the sword into his side, and he falls over the side. You watch on as he smacks into the glittering water, oranged by the dying light.  
"Round one goes to [Y/N]!" the announcer declares against a series of whoops and cheers.

Upon Matt's return to the platform, he furrows his eyebrows in concentration. You carefully hold your sword.  
"Good luck," you say with a smile, "you'll _need _it."  
"Round two starts..._now!"_  
With a hasty yet heavy blow, Matt's able to push you back quite a bit in one go. You're taken aback at his suddenly rigorous demeanour.  
"Holy _shit!" _you yelp. You swing your sword in order to deflect another blow, but he's able to send you towards the red line with another power swing. You gulp and peer over the edge.  
It's this peering that gives Matt the opportunity to send you flying backwards.  
You tumble through the air and subsequently throw up your lunch in your mouth. Upon hitting the water, you hold your breath. The water's nice and cool against your skin...perhaps it's a result of you spending so long in the Sun today. You swim back up to the surface and proceed to head towards the ladder climb of shame. The rungs are awfully slippery, and you're struggling to make it up. You sheath your sword in its scabbard on the armour before proceeding to climb. Yes, it's much easier. And with each rung, you find it's drier and therefore easier to grip. You finally reach the top, where a hand is being held out.  
Matt.  
You take his hand gratefully; he pulls you back on. He's got the wickedest of grins on his face.  
"You'll think twice about being cocky in the future, right?" he asks with a grin. You smile and nod your head.  
"Yeah...I _guess _I can be humble when I push you over again," you retort.  
"You're _on," _he declares. The two of you head back to the centre circle. "Let's give this crowd a show." The announcer begins to speak again.  
"Ladies and gentlemen...who wants a _sudden death round?!" _The crowd goes nuts at those words. "Contestants...please stand _in _the blue circle." You step forwards, as does Matt.  
You hear a whirring sound.  
You watch in complete and utter horror as the red and white sections sink deep below the surface, leaving only the blue for the two of you to stand.  
"The final round starts _now!"  
_

Matt goes to swing, but your sword blocks him and sends him stumbling on one foot. Your heart is racing like nothing you've ever felt before. You go to swing, but you're sent teetering on the edge. You desperately swing forwards, and it's able to put Matt in a less-than-desirable position on this terribly miniature playing field. You raise your sword over your head and swipe the blade at his side.  
He slips in a rather comical fashion before tumbling over the edge.  
His arms and legs flail about as he lands in the water. You stand back in the centre, clutching at your chest.  
_I did it..._you think. _I won the tournament!_  
You watch as the platform rises back up, carrying Matt on it. The water trickles down over the sides. He uses his sword to help him rise to his knee.  
"And the champion of the 2020 Wuhu Island Swordplay Tournament...is Princess [Y/N]!"  
The crowd goes absolutely nuts with whoops and cheers at the words from the announcer.  
"You did good, kid," Matt tells you with a grin. He stands up before lifting the kendo sword. "This...is the Spirit of Maka Wuhu. Each year, a new blade like this is passed down to the new champion of the island's swordplay tournament. This year...the Spirit of Maka Wuhu belongs to _you."_  
You watch in awe as he holds out the sword towards you.  
"Thank you, Matt..." you tell him with a smile.  
"Cavaliere told me about that prophecy," he continues. "With a fine swordswoman like you...I think the Sixteen Realms will make it out of the Overlord's wrath alright."  
"It's been an honour participating," you respond with a smile of your own.


	162. Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-One || Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!

Upon arriving at the neat-looking Cocoba Hotel, you're met with a series of friendly faces amongst the sporting tournament's champions. Lloyd and his team are all in smart casual wear; for the most part, it's button-up T-shirts and khaki pants. Nya's wearing a blue blouse and a grey pencil skirt that reaches to her knees. As for yourself, you're dressed in a 1950's dress. It's in your favourite colour and has a hibiscus print on it in a complimentary colour. Along with the Shine Sprite Pendant, you're wearing a golden medallion with an intricate design. At the pool patio, there's a barbecue set up, where the rest of the islanders are gathered. A few people are playing music up on a makeshift stage.  
"Hey!" a voice says behind you. You spin around to see Birdie dressed in her usual attire of a hibiscus dress. She's got her marathon medallion on. "You look _amazing, _[Y/N]!"  
"Thank you, Birdie," you beam. You watch on as Peach, Zelda and Revali join the rest of you. Peach is dressed in a white button-up T-shirt and a flared, pink skirt. Her crown sits atop her head. As for Zelda, she's wearing the same T-shirt and a blue skirt in the same style as Peach's. Revali's dressed in his usual attire.  
"That was _quite _the win, Princess!" Revali tells you with a grin.  
"Thank you," you respond. "Good job on the archery!"  
"We _really _nailed that last shot!" Zelda giggles.  
"Holy shit..." Kai murmurs, pointing towards the pool. You watch as Kylee picks up her sister with ease before launching her into the pool. Almost subsequently, Urbosa copies the action. While Kylee's far from amused, both Billie and Urbosa have burst into laughter, a fate mirrored by a good portion of the crowd.  
"I wonder what's for dinner," Cole considers.  
"Oh _boy," _Revali responds, "I'm so hungry, _I _could eat an _Octorok!"_  
"Did...did you just quote the Hero of Koridai?" Zelda frowns.  
"Koridai?" Nya ponders. Zelda assumes an incredibly serious facial expression.  
"Along with Gamelon," she murmurs to the Ninjagian, "we do _not, _under _any _circumstances, discuss the Kingdom of Koridai-"  
"Hey, _look!" _Kai shouts as he points up in the air. "It's a Shine Sprite!"

You watch in awe as the Shine Sprite begins to settle down from the apex of the skies. It's floating towards you, giving off a golden sheen in the light. You raise your hands up towards it.  
"Wow..." you whisper. _"There _you are!"  
The Shine Sprite lands in your hands.  
You hold it close to your chest, keeping your eyes closed. The warmth of the Shine Sprite engulfs you, and when you open your eyes again, it's gone. You smile.  
"Wow..." you murmur with a smile. "I'm glad we found you." You glance up to the skies. "I wonder where the rest of you are..." Lloyd places a hand on your shoulder.  
"We'll find them, [Y/N]," he assures you. "I promise-"  
The ringtone set on his phone goes off.  
He reaches into his pocket and pulls it out. "Hello?" he asks.  
"Lloyd," Misako answers back into the phone, "you all need to come back to Isle Delfino at once!"  
"What's wrong, Mom?" he frowns.  
"We received some..._invitations _in the mail."  
"Invitations? To where?"  
"We're trying to figure that part out." Misako pauses for a few moments. "Just make sure everyone's on the next ferry!"  
"But we're having dinner with-"  
"Lloyd, this is _important! _There was another invitation in Harumi's cell!"  
"And?"  
_"She and Count Bleck are gone!"_  
Lloyd turns off the speaker and holds it against his ear while walking away from the crowds.  
"Mom, it's rude to leave them when they invited us for dinner..."  
"You're leaving?"

You turn around to find Matt and Elisa standing there in neat attire. The latter looks quite distraught at what Misako just proposed before.  
"I don't know," you admit. "Two prisoners on our island escaped."  
"That's no good..." Elisa sighs.  
"Is there any way we can help out?" Matt queries.  
"I'll let Cavaliere know to contact you with any updates," you assure him. He nods his head.  
"If you need us to keep an eye on your island," Elisa tells you, "we can send in islanders to check around and make sure everything's alright."  
"Thank you," you tell her with gratitude. "That'd be very helpful."  
"It's our pleasure, Princess," she responds.  
"Anything for our neighbours," Matt adds on with a grin. You watch as Lloyd hangs up his phone and cups his hands together. "What's he doing?"  
"I don't know..." Elisa brings a hand to her chin. "Does it have to do with the phone call?"  
_"Hey!" _Lloyd roars at the top of his lungs. A good portion of the crowd falls silent and turns their attention towards him. It's a wave effect, with the noise progressively dwindling to silence.  
"Lloyd," Kai hisses, "what are you _doing?" _Without batting an eyelid, Lloyd asks a question to the rest of you.  
_"Does **anyone **on this island know a Hellen Gravely?!"_


	163. Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-Two || Bye Bye, Matty-Boiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The farewell to Wuhu Island is...unusually difficult. There's something about leaving such a friendly community of people that tugs at your heartstrings. Even as they smile and wave goodbye to you...you can't help but feel that you've let down the Wuhu Islanders. You don't even _want _to leave, to be honest. Not without celebrating your victory as they had hoped to.  
"I hope that we can come back here one day," you murmur.  
"We will, Princess," Cavaliere assures you, "we will." You cross your arms over your chest. The skies are barely flickering with sunlight. The Queen Peach, the ferry that travels between Isle Delfino and Wuhu Island, just set sail a few minutes ago. "Why don't you get a coffee or a tea inside." You shake your head.  
"I...need some time alone," you murmur.

You prop your forearms up against the railing and watch Wuhu Island as it gradually disappears over the edge of the horizon. The Sun's rays are all but gone; obsolete on this unusually cold night. You can't help but think about all that's happened over the past couple of days. What would it be like if the wedding hadn't gone ahead? Would you be still searching for the Champions and Sages?  
"Hey...you all good, [Y/N]?"  
You spin around to see Cole standing beneath the doorframe.  
"My life is a fucking _mess..." _you murmur. "I...I just...I can't catch a break." He takes a few steps forwards before leaning his elbows on the railing.  
"Wanna talk about it?" he asks. You're hesitant to nod your head.  
"You...you don't mind hearing me rant?"  
"It's all good," he assures you. You close your eyes and take in a deep breath.  
"I...I'm having some troubles," you admit to him. "I...I just...I _know _I'm married to Bowser. But...I...I still love Ganondorf."  
"You miss him?"  
"Yes." You let out a sigh. "I...I could have _saved _him, you know." You purse your lips at the thought of your most recent interaction with Ganondorf. "He...the last time I saw him...he was helping two people torment Luigi!" You bury your face in your hands in order to hide your tears. "I'm sorry, Cole. I'm not myself...it's just...I want him back!"  
"Love _always _finds a way, [Y/N]," he tells you. "You know...I _bet _this whole 'prophecy' thing with Bowser is a complete _sham." _Your eyes widen.  
"But-"  
"Trust me," he assures you, "he's got his eye on Peach."  
Although you hate to admit it, you just _know _Cole's right.  
"What am I going to do about this?" You hold up your left hand, where the golden ring glitters on your finger. _"I _don't want to be with him!" You try your best to pull it off, but no matter what, it won't budge. "This stupid thing won't even get off!"  
"You want me to do it?" he offers. You nod your head. With a swift motion, he's able to pull off the ring. He hands it back to you. You stretch your arm back before lobbing it as hard as you can into the ocean.  
It hits the water with a heavy splash.  
"Good _riddance," _you mutter ahead. You turn towards Cole again. "Thank you."  
"Hey, no problem," he assures you with a smile. "If Bowser gives you any troubles about it, just tell me and I'll-"  
"You'll _what?!"_  
You jump a mile at Bowser's voice.  
Cole turns around and crosses his arms over his chest. "Buzz off," he warns the Koopa.  
"I _think _I'm allowed to see how my wife's doing-"  
"I'm _not _your wife," you hiss back. You hold up your hand to flaunt the fact that the ring's gone. "Don't even _try _to kidnap me...or I'll shove the Sword of Sols up your-"  
"[Y/N]?" Zelda peeks out from behind Bowser and frowns at you. "I _hope _you weren't about to threaten to impale Bowser..."  
"Oh, _get _a life..." you grumble.


	164. Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-Three || AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Upon your return to Delfino Castle, you find Misako and Gadd standing by the entrance. Kylee, who's chewing on a piece of gum, chuckles to herself at their concerned facial expression.  
"Yo..." she whispers, "what's got Grandma and Golden _Oreo _all worked up?"  
_"Don't_ be racist," her sister whispers back to her. You head over to the archaeologist and the inventor.  
"Hello," you greet them, "we came as quickly as we could." Misako ushers you inside.  
"Are you aware of the-"  
"Invitations sent out?" you finish. She nods her head. "Yes, I heard some stuff from Lloyd."  
"Borg ran a handwriting analyser on each invitation," she explains. "The only match is from around ten thousand years ago during the Era of Twilight. But...the ink used on the paper is fresh. Not even a week old."  
"That's strange..." you think. "And Harumi got one, too?" She nods her head.  
"We aren't sure if she wrote them as a prank," she decides. "The name used to sign off all the letters sounds rather _fictituous,_ if you ask me."  
"But Mom," Lloyd protests as he steps next to you. "Harumi's handwriting is even messier than her organisation! The pic you sent me...no _way _could Harumi's writing be that neat!"  
"Which is why we're investigating with _caution," _she replies. "One of Kylee's friends tried to search for potentially salvageable DNA...but _nothing. _It's like a _ghost _wrote it!"  
"Was there any contact information?" you ask. Misako nods her head.  
"A phone number," Gadd responds. "Its area code matches that of the Mushroom Kingdom's...although nobody picked up throughout the entire day!"  
"Should we just decline?" you propose. Misako sighs.  
"The area that the hotel is situated in was actually built over an ancient and sacred site for the Gerudo," she explains. "It dates back to the Era of Beginnings. Sites dating back to _that _time could hold potential clues to the prophecy's requirements."  
"But the Gerudo weren't an established race until the Era of _Time, _Misako," Zelda protests. "How could that site be _for _the Gerudo if there weren't any Gerudo to _begin _with?!"  
"She's right...to _some _degree," Urbosa assures Zelda. "The site Misako speaks of was a gathering ground for those in our tribe with abilities inclined towards necromancy...such as the Sorceress Sisters. It was one of the three places where we were able to contact those among us who had fallen to the blade of evil's bane. The necromancers in our tribe often went to this place...as it was far from Hyrule. It fell to disuse after my father's execution in the Era of Twilight, though..."  
"And some big-shot billionaire's built a hotel over it?" Cole scoffs at the thought. "Ugh...how disrespectful can people _get?!"_  
"Oh, it's probably for the better," Urbosa assures him. "My generation, and all that followed, absolutely _resented _those who used necromancy in order to contact those who'd departed the world."  
"So the place's got some history," Kai thinks. "Do you reckon we should check it out?" Kai's fellow ninja buddies simultaneously let out groans at the thought of it.  
"Calm down, hot-head," Jay protests. "You _really _wanna be hanging around some place where Ganondorf's _moms_ used to host _seances?!"_  
"Are you _scared?" _Cole asks with a grin.  
"Let's not rush into things," Misako begins to protest. "The invitations call for us to be there by tomorrow afternoon-"  
"Lemme _through, _motherfuckers!" Bowser roars at the top of his lungs. He shoves Kai, Jay and Cole off to the side. _"I _ain't passing up a holiday!" And with that, he rushes inside the castle.  
"You think it can help out with the prophecy?" you ask Misako.  
"Yes, but-"  
"I'm sure _one _look around won't hurt."  
She sighs and nods her head.  
"You're right, [Y/N]. You should probably consult those in the common living room of the fourth floor, though."

When you get there, quite a few people are gathered in the living room of the fourth floor. The majority of people present are dressed in casual pyjamas. Ronin's leaning back in an armchair, his conical hat draped over his face as he listens to something; presumably a podcast from the noticeable lack of foot-tapping. Nabooru's reading a book by the air conditioner. The two look up at the sight of you.  
"Hey, Princess," Ronin says with a grin, taking off his headphones and tossing them to the side. "Congrats on the win!"  
"Thank you," you smile back.  
"Heard about that hotel," he continues. "Seems dodge. You _really _gonna go?" You shrug your shoulders.  
"Do you have the number to the place?" you query. "I wanna give them a call." He nods his head before unlocking his phone, pressing the 'Contacts' application and scrolling down a bit before pressing on a contact. He puts the phone on loudspeaker before passing it over to you.  
You wait.  
And you wait.  
And you wait.  
The call eventually goes to voicemail.  
"Our line is busy at the moment," comes a polite male's voice on the other side. "Please leave your name and number at the end of the message, thank you!" There's a beep.  
"Um..." you start. "Hello." You pause for a moment. Nabooru begins to giggle at your nervousness. "I got an invitation from the owner to stay a couple of nights. So...um..._yeah."_ You cover the phone with your hand. _"What do **you **propose I say, Nabooru?!" _She shakes her head, still crying with laughter. With a sigh you lift your hand up from the phone and continue to speak. "My name's [Y/N]. Uh...I'm eighteen. And I...um...don't have a phone? I'm using a friend's. Thanks. 'Kay. Bye. See ya later, alligator, don't forget your _toilet _paper."  
With that, you hang up and pass the phone back to Ronin.  
"Princess [Y/N]..." He shakes his head, a smirk spreading across his lips. "You absolutely _suck _at leaving voicemails."  
"Nobody's _perfect," _you protest. He shrugs his shoulders.  
"There's exceptions to the rule."  
"Like who?"  
"The man who created _[YTP] - Bruno's Uptown Rectal Cleansing Sing-along PSA."_  
"I don't even _want _to know what that's about, Ronin."  
_"YouTube Poop is recognised internationally as an art form, Princess!" _he shouts back at you as you head out of the room in disgust.  
_You're over it all._

**\- - -**

You sit cross-legged on the floor of your room. Anger...you feel anger, and you don't even know why. Bottled up. It's all bottled up. You want it to end. End. There's no end, is there? Why can't it end? Your teeth grit together; you dig your fingernails into your arm. Blood draws from each mark, every laceration of your skin.  
_"I'm so sick of this..." _you mutter to yourself.  
Nobody can hear you. Nobody _wants _to hear you. All they want to hear is their personalised idea of perfection. They only want _their _plans seeing the light of day. Nobody's allowed to enjoy things without sacrifice. Sacrifice, verb. The abandonment of a sentimental item, whether it be physical or metaphysical, in attempt to gain benefit elsewhere. Sacrifice, noun. The deliberate slaughtering of a creature as a religious offering. Sacrifice.  
It was something _he _did, and _you _didn't.  
You clutch your hands into fists. You fall to your knees and scream. Or maybe you don't; it's your choice. Do you love him? Do you love him not? Will you save the Sixteen Realms? Will you fail at the hands of your own father?  
What about your friends?  
Surely they're disappointed in you. Surely they hate you for all you've done. For allowing yourself to be pushed over again and again. For letting the harsh winds of reality pierce your mind. For letting the hands of fate hold you in a headlock. For letting _any _of this nonsense happen.  
You throw your head back and scream.  
No words form. No thoughts go into the act. You just scream.


	165. Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-Four || i n t e r l u d e (i made it aesthetic give me internet points)

**</h>: **She's struggling. She's finding it hard to hold on.  
**</o>: **Who?  
**</h>: **The prophet.  
**</p>: **She wouldn't be the one _he's _found, right?  
**</h>: **Negative. The prophet is _exactly _who he found. **</g> **and **</b>**, you must prevent her suicide at all costs.  
**</g>: **Suicide? Why would she do such a thing? Is she mad?  
**</h>: **She is only human, **</g>**. Humans are prone to cycling through a series of emotions. Unfortunately for us, the prophet has several unchecked psychological conditions. Social anxiety, to name the major one. The prophet would rather end her life than continue with the game.  
**</b>: **Perhaps I could seal her away.  
**</h>: **Negative. She has the capability to bypass. An attempt to imprison the prophet is futile.  
**</o>: **Bring her to me. I wish to speak with her.


	166. Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-Five || a friend?

"Are you okay, [Y/N]?" you hear someone ask in a soft tone. You get yourself up off the floor and spin around to find Garmadon standing there. He's got his upper arms crossed over his chest.  
"I don't know..." you murmur. "I...just wish I could...that this whole _destiny _thing wasn't real."  
"How so?"  
"It wasn't _my _choice."  
"Seldom do the denizens of Earth choose the fates to which they are bound, [Y/N]. It is those who seek to create change for the better out of their circumstances that are the heroes."  
"I...it's not the actual prophecy," you assure him. "Quite a few people have gone around telling me I'm supposed to be-"  
"That one you speak of...is false." Garmadon stretches his arms out. "I thought you'd know by now that he's a liar." Your eyes widen. "You...you didn't actually believe their _lies, _did you?"  
"I...I don't _want _to be-" You bury your face in your hands. "Oh my_ Rosalina, _not with _him!"  
_"Don't worry," he assures you. "I'm sure that Mistaké can figure something out." You wipe away a few tears.  
"Thank you, Garmadon."  
"And besides, I need to make a trip down to Delfino Plaza myself. I'm admittedly curious as to the nature of the invitations. I, for one, wish to see this..._'Last Resort' _for myself."  
"Yeah," you agree.  
"Also, before I forget..._congratulations _on your victory at the swordplay tournament, [Y/N]."  
_"Thank_ you."


	167. Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-Six || sum smart peeps talkin

You awaken to the sounds of birds chirping on the balcony. It's a pleasant, soothing sound to the ears. Rays of sunlight stream in through the closed window. You stretch your arms, spotting the now empty cup on your bedside table.  
You don't know how to feel, honestly.  
You slump out of bed. Heavy cramps are still coming in waves. It's a horrid feeling. You clutch at your stomach, bitterly remembering Mistaké's words to you last night at the tea shop.  
_"No painkillers," she warns you. "It could kill you!"_  
"I'd _rather _be dead, Mistaké," you mutter to yourself as you drag yourself over to your drawers. Your gi and trousers, which are neat and tidy, are neatly folded inside. You pick out different pieces: your undershirt, some clean undergarments, your favourite pair of socks, the belt for your gi, your wrist and ankle wraps, and finally, your leather gloves. Tossing each piece on the bed, you become aware of a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" you yell out. The click of the door handle's latch can be faintly heard.  
"Good morning, [Y/N]," Misako tells you with a smile upon emerging from the hallway. "How are you feeling?"  
"Not too great," you admit. "You know...cramps and stuff." Without a word, she nods her head. "Did...Garmadon tell you?"  
"Yes. But only me. You don't need to worry about anyone else knowing."  
"Thank you." You turn towards the balcony and open up your curtains. The rolling hills glisten with morning dew. The waves from the Delfino Sea roll in, breaking down into a curtain of surf onto the shores of the beaches.  
"Can you tell me about the invitation?" you inquire.  
"I was _just _going to talk to you about that," she declares. "You should get changed and showered, first."  
"Yeah," you laugh, "that's probably a good idea."  
"Meet you in the dining hall?" she queries. "Zane and Birdie are making breakfast today." You smile.  
"Sounds good," you agree.

**\- - -**

Upon showering and subsequently dressing into your robes, you make a beeline for the elevator. You press the first floor's button and watch the doors close. The elevator's moving at a leisurely pace, and stops at the third floor. The doors open in a silky-smooth fashion.  
"Good morning, Princess [Y/N]." Impa's standing near the front of a relatively small ensemble. Saria's standing next to her, as well as Zelda and Urbosa. "It's a lovely morning, isn't it?"  
"Yes," you agree. You shuffle to the back in order to let them all in.  
"I'm afraid Nabooru isn't coming," Urbosa tells you.  
"Why's that?"  
"She and Mara have fallen ill. They should recover...but Borg recommended that they stay here for the time being."  
"Is anyone else staying?"  
"Quite a _few _people, actually." Zelda watches as the elevator doors open at the second floor. Kai and Jay shuffle into the elevator. "I'm surprised at how many don't want to go."  
"Is this that hotel thing?" Kai asks.  
"Yeah..." The responses are scattered in terms of timing throughout the elevator.  
"Lots of people are dropping out of it," Jay says with wide eyes. "It's like people are _scared _or something!"  
"There's nothing to be afraid of," Urbosa murmurs. There's something about her unusual expression that's telling you there's way more to her statement than she's letting on.  
"Yeah," Kai agrees. "Nya checked out the hotel's website last night. It looks _pretty _swanky. I reckon that gym floor seems pretty fun!"  
_"Exercise," _Jay shudders. _"Yuck."_  
The elevator stops at the first floor, and everyone heads out.

The majority of people are gathered in the dining hall. A few people are sitting down, but pretty much everyone's standing up as they eat crepes and drink smoothies. From the outfits everyone's wearing, you can tell which people are going and who's staying behind. The people going are dressed in their usual outfits, while those you're guessing are staying here are either in casual wear or their pyjamas.  
"[Y/N]!" Peach calls from a group gathered near the window. "Hello!"  
"Hi." You give her a wave and start to head in her direction. Zelda follows suit. You glance around the group of people to find Lloyd, Cole, Mario and Luigi.  
"I feel _bad _going while Nabooru has to stay here..." Cole admits to the rest of you.  
"She'd want you to go," Zelda assures him with a smile.  
"You're right," he agrees. "Maybe I should steal some of the little soaps and stuff that they leave out in the bathroom for her." You hide a snicker at the thought.  
"We did a little digging on the hotel the other day," Lloyd explains while stretching his arms out. "Nya and Kai checked out the website, and Cole and I scrolled through their Chirp account."  
"What's the tea?" someone asks behind you. You spin on your heel to find Birdie, who's holding a tray of smoothies in her hands. She ushers for you to take one, so you do.  
"We were checking out stuff on the Last Resort last night," Cole explains. "Seems pretty legit, but the Gerudo seem pretty iffy about going there..."  
"I don't blame them, to be honest." Lloyd grabs a smoothie from Birdie's tray. "If that place was a sacred site, I wouldn't touch it with a ten-foot _pole." _For a while, everyone's pretty much completely silent. Lloyd glances around the room nervously, as if he thinks he's said something bad.  
"Urbosa was..._hesitant _in going," Zelda agrees from behind you. "But she wishes to see to it that should we be in any danger, everyone stays safe." You spin around to see the duo standing there. Zelda's dressed in her usual blouse, shirt and black trousers, while Urbosa is wearing her blue skirt and multicoloured top. She's got a shield attached to her belt, and a rather pretty-looking scimitar is sheathed by the hip. She's carrying her usual professional expression.  
"If you wanna stay here with Nabooru," Cole begins, "my team has Zelda, Peach and [Y/N] covered-"  
"No," Urbosa assures him. "I'm going." She glances down at the ground; her eyes dull ever-so-slightly. "I...the name signed on the invitations is familiar. I feel like I've heard my father mention her before."  
_"Déjà vu?"_ chirps Kylee from behind her. "Yeah...I have to admit. _I'm _getting déjà vu from the name, too. I feel like I've _seen _it in _Mario _game...maybe one of the _Mario Party _games?"  
"I keep forgetting we're..._fictional _characters in your world," Mario admits.  
"Yeah," Cole adds with a grin. "It's really weird to think we're not even _real _in some places!"  
"Yeah!" Kylee says with a laugh. In the corner of your eye, you catch a glimpse of her sister. Billie's got her arms crossed as she stares out a window. She's all by herself. Kylee takes notice and subsequently lowers her voice. "I'm having sibling troubles. We..._kinda _got into a fight last night."  
"So _that's _why your cousin was crying in the hall," Peach guesses. She sighs and nods her head.  
"Yeah..." Kylee crosses her arms over her chest. "She's the _biggest _misanthropist to _ever _grace the Earth. God knows _how _we share the same DNA..."  
"I can't relate," Lloyd grins, _"I'm _an only child." He chuckles and exchanges high-fives with Peach and Zelda.  
"Consider yourself _lucky," _Cole whispers. "Sisters are _annoying."_  
"And older siblings always get the spotlight," Luigi adds on in a triumphant manner. Mario raises an eyebrow.  
"And _younger _siblings are always the _favour _child."  
"I was _not _the favour child! _You _were!"  
"You were _always _Mama's favourite!"  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!"  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!"  
_"Stop _it," Zelda snaps at the two. The brothers don't speak a word more to each other. "What _is _it with twins and fighting all the time?"  
"I'm sure nine months of bottled up anger inside the womb has _some _role to play," Cole snickers. Several giggles ensue around the group; however, Mario, Luigi and Kylee pull faces of contempt at that statement. You feel someone tapping on your shoulder.  
"Hello," Misako says with a smile. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

You and Misako both take seats at the mahogany table. In her hands, she has an envelope. She passes it over to you. Your name is written in _extremely _neat cursive on the front.  
"This was the invite that the Last Resort's owner sent you," she explains. "I'm sorry we didn't give it to you earlier."  
"That's okay," you assure her. You open up the envelope and lift out the invite. It's made out of thick, matte paper and has a nice texture to it. The ink used to write out the invitation glitters in the sunlight. "Dearest Princess [Y/N]. It has recently come to my attention that you have been chosen to defeat a great evil that plagues this world. Although it may not seem as such, your valiant acts of courage and bravery have not gone unheard. This is why I would be honoured to extend an invitation for you to stay at the Last Resort, my luxurious five-star hotel, for seven days. I hope that you're able to make it, for I wish to commend your efforts in protecting our world. Yours sincerely, Hellen Gravely." You glance up at Misako. "Wow..._what _an ass-kisser." She covers her mouth to stifle a laugh.  
"Yes," she agrees. "Each and _every _invitation was hand-written." You stare at the invite.  
"I don't think someone would put _this _much effort into a prank," you tell her. She nods her head.  
"Of course."  
"I think we should enjoy it," you decide. "If we don't like it, we can always leave early. Now...how are we getting there?"  
"Well," she explains, "on the gallery floor, a new painting has appeared. It leads _right _into Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom. From there, we can take a bus to the hotel."  
"I see," you decide. "Who's going?" She takes a piece of paper and a pencil from the inside portion of her trench coat.  
"Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole are going," she explains, "as well as Nya, Wu, Garmadon and myself. As for Mushroom Kingdomers, I believe Peach, Mario, Luigi, Cappy, Pauline and Gadd are going, and so are Toadsworth and Bowser Jnr. I'm not quite sure why Bowser doesn't want to go-"  
"Hyruleans?" you ask, wanting to   
"Zelda, Link and Urbosa are coming," she responds. "I believe Mipha, Daruk and Revali are also going."  
"Anyone else?"  
"Kylee's going with her sister and cousin, and Birdie and Corky are, too."  
"Cool beans," you grin. "I'd better go pack my bags-"  
"I _knew _you'd say that," a familiar, nice-sounding voice says behind you. You turn your head around to find Corky floating in the air with an invitation of her own in her hand. "Birdie and I packed a bag for you last night."  
"Thank you," you smile. You hold out your arms, and she floats towards you. You give her a close, warm hug.  
"No probs," she assures you. "I think Professor Gadd's down at the gallery with Borg. Did you wanna check it out?" You nod your head.  
"I think we'd all better start heading off," Misako agrees. "The drive is five hours from Toad Town, and it's already nine o'clock."


	168. Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-Seven || APES**T

You, Misako and Corky make your way down to the lower basement. The floor is made of polished concrete, while the walls are painted white. Canvasses framed with intricate, golden frames take up space on these walls. For the most part, the canvasses are blank, save for a few exceptions. Along the outer wall, there's a framed painting of the village of Ignacia in the sunset, as well as the Arbiter's Grounds in broad daylight. Next to the painting of the Arbiter's Grounds is one depicting Bowser's castle at night-time. Another painting features Birchwood Forest at the break of dawn. Next to the one of Birchwood Forest, there appears to be one of Faron Woods, with earthy colours mixed in with greens and slivers of yellow. Finally, there's one of the Mushroom Kingdom's Toad Town in all its glory on a sunny day. You notice that the paintings seem to warp and wobble about...but only slightly.  
"Hello," Misako waves to Gadd and Borg, who are gathered by the final painting. "Have you found anything else about these paintings?"  
"Not all canvasses are framed with gold," Borg tells her. "About a quarter of them are framed with silver." Gadd points to the middle part of the bottom of the canvas. There's a Shine Sprite shape there, but instead of eyes, the number '3' is there.  
"I believe the numbers on each frame correspond to how many Shine Sprites Princess [Y/N] needs to possess in order for a particular set of paintings to activate," he explains.  
"How many paintings are there?" Corky whispers.  
_"Easily _hundreds," Borg responds. "We've discovered something interesting about the silver-framed paintings. They don't appear to be activated by Shine Sprite activity. But that, unfortunately, comes with the task of figuring out what _does _power them."  
"Where do they lead?" you ask.  
"We aren't sure," he admits. "It could be anywhere...perhaps even across realms!" You stretch your arms out and let out a yawn.  
"Sorry," you apologise. "I'm a bit tired."  
"That's okay," Misako assures you. She turns to Corky. "Are you okay after what happened?"  
"I..." Corky pauses for a minute, like she's in some sort of trance. "Yeah." She cups her hands together. "I just hope Tessa and Tiara are okay. _God _knows where they are..."  
"We'll find them," you promise. "No matter _what _it takes, even if we have to search for months on end...we'll find them."  
"Thank you."

It doesn't take long for everyone else who's going to come downstairs with their suitcases and whatnot. Kai's wearing a pair of sunnies and has this cheesy grin on his face.  
"So," Jay asks, "why are we in the basement again?"  
"The portal to Toad Town is here," Borg explains. He points at the painting of Peach's castle. "Does anyone care to go first?" Mario's quick to run with his suitcase and jump into the painting. He seems to phase through the canvas like a ghost. The surface wobbles like jelly for a little bit before returning to normal.  
"Holy shit, it _ate _him!" Kai gasps.  
"No, silly!" Peach giggles. She jumps in after Mario.  
"Is...is it _safe?" _Billie frowns. Zelda nudges Link forwards, being met with a snicker from Revali.  
"I'm sure it is," the Hylian princess assures her. She picks up her suitcase and turns to Link. "Together?" He nods his head, and the two, with suitcases in hand, jump into the painting.  
"Would you rather make a two-hour flight to the Mushroom Kingdom from here?" Lloyd asks Kai with a frown. He shakes his head.  
"Ugh...if _I _end up in the Cursed Realm or whatever..."  
_"Just go, you literal fetus!" _Nya shrieks at her brother. Kai lifts up his suitcase on his shoulder and leaps in after the Hylians. You watch as more and more people launch themselves into the painting.  
"Wow..." Corky murmurs to you. "Cappy told me about these sorts of paintings...but I _never _thought they were real."  
"They look really cool!" Kylee agrees.  
"Yeah," Birdie grins. "I wonder what the place will look like once we have all of the Shine Sprites back!"  
"I reckon it'll be _really _cool," she tells her with a beam. By the time you look up again, only a few people are still hovering around the place. P.I.X.A.L has made her way over to Borg.  
"Shall I take you back to the dining hall where the others remain, sir?" she asks him politely.  
"In a moment, P.I.X," he responds. "I need to give Princess [Y/N] something-"  
A loud bark cuts your thoughts short.

The pitter-pattering of a dog's paws can be heard echoing through the numerous halls of the gallery.  
"Woof!" yelps Polterpup from the elevator. You all begin to laugh as he bolts towards Luigi, who's waiting by the painting with Gadd.  
"Looks like he's coming, too," Kylee giggles. Luigi scoops the puppy up in his arms.  
"He's a good doggie," he agrees.  
"A _very _good boy," she adds on.  
"A _blessed _pupper," Corky pipes in, floating towards Polterpup. He licks her face, barks at her and flies straight out of Luigi's hands before floating into the painting. More laughter ensues.  
"Wow..." Birdie grins. "Is he your dog, Professor Gadd?"  
"I'm afraid not," the elderly professor responds. "He didn't have an owner until Luigi came about." Birdie, Corky and Kylee all beam at the thought.  
"Aww!" they all squeal.  
"I'd better make sure he isn't eating my brother's shoes," Luigi admits before leaping into the painting, a green briefcase in tow.  
"I wanna pet him!" Kylee squeaks, jumping in after him with a black and gold backpack over her back.  
"Count me in!" Birdie adds on. P.I.X.A.L giggles to herself.  
"It is unusual how life forms have phasmophobia in regards to spectral entities taking on a humanoid appearance," she tells Borg, "yet seem rather enthusiastic and curious to interact with spectral entities that appear to take the form of common household pets."  
"Yes," he agrees. "Perhaps you'd like to research it some day?"  
"That would make for some interesting research." Borg watches Gadd jump inside the painting with a briefcase of his own. "Oh, _before _I forget, [Y/N]..."

Borg reaches into his pocket and pulls out the latest BorgPhone model. It's got a sleek appearance to it, with a glassy appearance to both the front and back cover. "I took the liberty of setting up a brand new phone for you. I've loaded an experimental application onto it. I don't think you'll find a use for it _just _yet, but considering the amount of hostile technology currently operating worldwide, I think it'll come in use on the future." You nod your head.  
"Thank you," you respond with a smile. He passes it over to you, along with a charger. You're about to run into the painting, but P.I.X.A.L drags a suitcase into your view.  
"I believe you are forgetting this," she decides.  
"Thank you, P.I.X.A.L," you respond. She smiles in response.  
"I didn't get an invite," Corky whispers to you. "Is it okay if I hide in your circlet while we're there?"  
"You didn't get an invite?"  
"No..._must've _been lost in the mail." And with that, Corky floats into your crown. P.I.X.A.L heads towards the painting, lifts up the suitcase and tosses it through.  
"I wish you well during the week," she declares. "We shall all take care of Isle Delfino in the meantime." You smile and nod your head.  
"I'd better go," you decide. With phone and charging cable in hand, and Sword of Sols sheathed on your back, you make a run for the painting, leaping inside.  
The air grows awfully cool, and you black out.


	169. Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-Eight || Miss Refined Coffee Tastes

"[Y/N]!" someone yelps. _"[Y/N]!" _You can feel your shoulders being shaken.  
"Mother of Din..." someone else murmurs. "She faints easily, doesn't she?"  
"Ugh..." you groan. "What _was _that?" You push yourself up off the ground to find yourself sitting in a nice, sunny field filled with flowers and wheat grass. The skies are partly cloudy, but still warm and bright with a nice breeze in the air. Off to the distance, on the tallest hill, sits Peach's castle, as pristine and beautiful as ever. A series of houses shaped like toadstools, as well as traditional cottages and little stores, are scattered throughout the area. This enormous clearing is bordered by a grand forest teeming with life. Birdie helps you stand up to your feet.  
"Travelling by painting sucks _balls," _Kai declares. "I think I'd rather be sitting on a two-hour economic flight with a bunch of annoying little brats."  
"Agreed," Kylee adds on as she picks several red petals out of her hair.  
"Mushroom Kingdom summers are the best," Cole decides. "They aren't hot and annoying like the Gerudo Desert, and they're not disappointingly cold like Birchwood." A few people laugh at that statement.  
"The bus station is at the bottom of the hill," Peach declares. "Does anyone know how to drive a bus?"  
"I've got my license," Nya tells her, "but it isn't on me at the moment."  
"Oh...dear." Peach glances around. "Does anyone have a bus license on them?" She's met with the rustling of wheat crops in response. "Oh..."  
"I'm sure there's bus drivers around," Pauline assures her. "It wouldn't be a bus station without _drivers."_  
"You're right," she sighs. "It's just that Toads aren't the best-"  
"Holy guacamole," Birdie gasps, "I _forgot _that the Mushroom Kingdom's an hour ahead of Isle Delfino!"  
"Quick," Lloyd tells everyone, "change your time zone on your phones!" Quite a few people whip their phones out of their pockets.  
_"Ha, _peasants!" Kai snickers. "I've got mine set to auto-time zone!"  
"R slash nobody asked," Jay frowns at him. A few snickers ensue.  
"R slash I have _Reddit," _he retorts. The snickers turn into full-on laughter.  
"Reddit?" Daruk scratches his head. "What's _that?"  
_"Is it some type of frog?" Mipha whispers.  
"It's a social media network," Billie explains to her. "YouTubers repost Reddit content on their channels for easy views, and whenever anyone on Reddit mentions the number '69'-"  
"Nice," comes a chorus of mis-timed responses from the other Gen Z heroes around her. Zelda scoffs at them.  
"You're _all _so immature," she frowns.  
"I keep forgetting you're literally a teenage boomer," Lloyd decides. Even more laughter fills the air.  
"Don't you _dare _insult me!" she shouts at him. "Teenagers _these _days are _so _disrespectful!"  
"Okay, boomer!" Bowser Jnr shrieks. Kylee wheezes with laughter.  
_"He's so precious..." _she responds, wiping a tear away as Zelda proceeds to give her a nasty glare.  
"Fucking _hell, _Kylee..." her sister mutters. "Someone could be _breathing _and you'd fuckin' laugh." She tries to hold it in, but her pained facial expression just makes more and more people laugh. The laughter's contagious, like wildfire. Even Zelda can't help but to join in. But Kylee's sister doesn't find it amusing in any way, shape or form. She marches off towards the edge of the field, her suitcase in tow.  
_"Buzzkill!"_ Kylee yells after her.

Once the laughter's subdued, everyone starts heading towards Toad Town's bus station. It's lined with several buses. Most of them are bright red with a white mushroom on the sides, while one in particular is pink, with a symbol resembling Peach's crown on each side. Most of them are either entering or exiting the bus port, parking by different stops. Toads are jumping on and off the red buses, some of them with children in tow, others carrying bags. Birdie's carrying her own hibiscus suitcase over her left shoulder, while your own suitcase is on top of her right.  
"I got one of my assistants to drive my car over to the hotel," Gadd tells Wu. "If there's any trouble, we can use it in an emergency."  
"Hopefully an emergency doesn't happen," Wu decides. His brother laughs.  
"Knowing we've got about ninety percent of the world's political leaders all gathered," Garmadon assures him, "you'll have to work _very _hard for an emergency to not happen."  
"Considering ninety percent of the world's political leaders know how to kick _ass," _Lloyd protests, "I think they'll be fine."  
"Yes," Urbosa adds on. "Anyone who even _attempts _to lay a finger on Princess [Y/N] is foolish." You grin.  
"Thanks, Urbosa," you respond with a smile. Peach stops by the door of the pink bus, where a Toad with red spots is standing with a set of keys.  
"Oh, _hey _Princess!" he chirps.  
"Why can't all Toads have a normal voice like Toadsworth?" Kai groans to himself quietly.  
"Fun fact," Kylee responds, "in _our _world, Mario, Luigi and Toadsworth are _all _voiced by the same person."  
"That's kinda weird," Lloyd decides. Corky flies out from your circlet.  
"You've got the same voice actor as Jay's mother," she assures him. Jay's jaw drops.  
"Alternate universes are hecking _weird," _he admits.  
"Could be a _coffee _shop AU," Kylee quips.  
"Hey, _what's _wrong with coffee shops?!" Corky snaps.  
_"Okay, _Miss 'Refined Coffee Tastes'," Billie scoffs at her.  
"At least Australians don't _half-ass _their coffee!" she retorts.  
"Who the fuck puts _milk _in their coffee, Claire?"  
"Yeah," Kylee adds on, "Starbucks tastes _way _better."  
"Kylee?" Corky asks her calmly.  
"Yeah?"  
"You've gotta be the _whitest _person I've ever met in my life. And my cousin doesn't even go _outside." _Kylee glances at the back of her hand and shakes her head with a smile.  
"I think we should get moving," Urbosa intervenes before it can escalate further.  
"Good idea," Wu agrees. With that, everyone drops off their suitcases by the opened luggage compartments and shuffles onto the bus.  
_"It's only five hours," _you tell yourself.


	170. Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-Nine || the people on the bus go "FUCK THIS SHIT"

A good three hours into the bus drive, everyone's settled into their seats. The Toad driving the bus isn't _that _terrible at driving...if speeding, nearly colliding with a truck and nearly swerving off the road doesn't count as terrible driving. Quite a few people are screaming the lyrics to several songs at the back of the bus; their heavily off-key, tone-deaf shenanigans do _not _do any of the songs justice. However, the beautiful scenery of a forest filled to the brim with green trees is enough to make you forget it all for a few moments. Isle Delfino doesn't have much of a variety of trees, admittedly. It's mostly palm trees, with a few other types that bear fruits from the farm on the north side of the island. There _is _one big tree in Pianta Village, though. It's the biggest tree on the island; big enough that it'd take a full day to climb. But you've heard stories of even _bigger _trees...trees that can even _talk! _The idea's quite absurd to you, but since when has _anything _made sense since this whole adventure started?  
"Hello!" Mario waves to you, Corky and Birdie. Your Pianta friend jolts awake. "Would you like a sandwich and a juice?"  
"We had food this _whole _time?" Birdie queries. He nods his head. "What sandwiches are there?"  
"There's honey, jam or chocolate spread," he tells her.  
"I'll have jam," she decides. "What about you, [Y/N]?" You respond with your choice of sandwich filling. Corky doesn't respond.  
"And would you like an apple or orange juice?" he adds on.  
"Ooh..." Birdie decides. "I think I'll grab an orange juice."  
"Hmm..." you consider before making a choice and telling Mario.  
"What about you, Corky?" he asks.  
"Not hungry," she murmurs.  
"That's okay," he assures her. Peach walks over with the sandwiches on paper plates, while Misako carries the juice over in glass bottles.  
"Yum," Birdie grins as Peach hands over her jam sandwich. "Thanks, guys!"  
"Thank you," you add on while Misako passes your choice of juice to you. Birdie's pretty much devoured her sandwich in one bite.  
"I hope they have a buffet there," Birdie decides. "I forgot to eat breakfast this morning."  
"I'm sure they do," Misako smiles. You take a bite out of your sandwich. It's made _just _the way you like it. You thank Peach again.  
"So...how long left until we get there?" Corky queries.  
"There's not much traffic," Peach tells her, "so we should get there in an hour."  
"A whole hour chopped off," she grins. "Neat!" Birdie stands up and stretches her arms while yawning.  
"Is it okay if I sit at the back?" the Pianta asks you. "I wanna sing with Kylee, Pauline and Cole for a bit. Pass the time, you know?" You nod your head.  
"That's alright," you assure her. She grins and heads off towards the back. "If any of you wanna sit here, you can."  
"It's okay," Misako decides.  
"You should enjoy the seat to yourself," Peach adds on. And with that, the three head off back towards the front. Corky floats outside of your circlet.  
"Mind if I hover in Birdie's seat for a bit?" she queries.  
"Go ahead," you agree.

You're scrolling through the apps on your phone. All of the standard BorgPhone apps are installed, like the App Store and BorgTunes. There's also several social media apps installed, like Chirp and Discord. Corky's busy glancing back towards Urbosa, who's laughing with Pauline in the back of the bus.  
"What's wrong?" you whisper to her.  
"Just wanna make sure she's okay," she responds. "Nabooru pretended that she and Mara were sick because she _really _didn't want to touch that place with a ten-foot pole. But...why would Urbosa want to go?"  
"It's still a sacred site for the Gerudo," you assure her. "Maybe she wants to know what sort of crackhead would build on top of it."  
"Boo Woods isn't just a sacred site for the _Gerudo," _she protests. "It wasn't named _Boo _Woods for no reason."  
"So they talked to Boos there?"  
"You know," she begins, "Nabooru told me that she'd been there once with her family. There was apparently a human family that lived nearby. They were practicers of Oni rituals...and the daughter of the family was friends with Ganondorf."  
"He had_ friends?"_ you ask.  
"I know." Corky glances out the window. "Nabooru said that the two had grew closer as they grew up...closer to the point they fell in love. And that _just _before the two were supposed to get married...he was sentenced to death by the Hyruleans."  
"Wow..." you murmur.  
"Yeah." She lets out a sigh. "The only other thing I know about her is that she briefly reunited with him around the Era of Twilight, and after they, ahem, _got _it on, she'd learned that Midna existed. She was angry about him 'cheating' on her...told him to eff off, so he fucked around with Hyrule for a bit, then got sent back to the Twilight Realm by the Hero of Twilight and his own daughter."  
"You _really_ know your history," you decide. She nods her head.  
"I've pieced bits together from Midna and Nabooru telling me things about it," she decides. "Anyways, Ganondorf gets permission to leave the Twilight Realm for a bit, and wanna know the stinger?"  
"What?"  
_"He _goes back to his home town, finds out that this bird's left not _one, _but _two _daughters behind. Both of them are his. Apparently she didn't even stay around long enough to name them. Went back to the Mushroom Kingdom." Your jaw drops.  
"Mother of Rosalina...it sounds _awful," _you murmur. She nods her head.  
"The thing is...I don't even know her _name," _she admits. "I tried asking more about her, but Nabooru _really _hated talking about her for some reason. Wouldn't even speak her name." She stretches her arms. "Ganondorf did mention to me a while ago that he couldn't even count how many girlfriends and wifes he had." You snort.  
"He's a jack-ass..." you murmur as you hug your arms around your knees, "but he's _my _jack-ass."  
"You know that rumour that was goin' around about Bowser Jnr being your son?" she queries. You nod your head. "Yeah...Midna made it up." You frown.  
"Why?" you mutter. "Why would _so _many people want to keep up that lie?"  
"Pretty sure Ganondorf was about ready to _kill _Bowser," she decides.  
"Why?"  
"I know he's a softie around you," she continues, "but not around the rest of us. It's...difficult."  
"I...I feel really..._dirty _knowing what I've done," you murmur to yourself.  
"Hey...it's not your fault. It was a big, jumbled mess. If anything, it's _my _fault for not protecting you and talking some sense into those hooligans." You don't know why, but you feel like that statement isn't from Corky. It's a statement from your _mother._  
You wrap your arms around the Bonneter.  
"I'll find a way to free _both _of you from that curse..." you whisper as a tear rolls down your cheek.  
"Thank you, [Y/N]," she whispers back. "And I'll make sure that Bowser knows what's _really _going on."  
"So...who's Junior's mother?"  
"Midna."  
"Then...how did they stage those DNA tests?"  
"It's pretty easy to genetically modify DNA on _this _Earth. You know...people from _my _Earth would _kill _to have technologies from your Earth. It's a good thing this place is considered fictional over there..."  
"Yeah."  
You're honestly relieved that it's nothing but a rumour.

**\- - -**

The bus swerves around quite a few times along the criminally wavy road. You bump into the window and smack your nose against it.  
"Holy _shit!" _Nya screeches. "Learn how to fucking _drive!"_  
"Amen, sister!" Kylee adds on. You watch as a half-eaten sandwich smacks into the window.  
"My _sandwich!" _Junior squeals at the top of his lungs.  
"Mother of _Din, _this is a disaster..." Urbosa murmurs.  
"Look!" Zelda exclaims as she points out the window. "There's a sign for the hotel!" You only catch a glimpse of the gold and black sign reading 'The Last Resort' in a text reminiscent of the 1920's. Only moments later, the bus hurls _straight _for a gold gate.  
_**SMACK!**_  
_"We're gonna die!" _Jay squeals at the top of his lungs. _**"We're gonna die!"**  
_"I think _I'm _gonna have to go to a last resort with _you, _Jay!" Nya roars. The bus swerves to miss a squirrel darting across the pristine paved ground. The world is a blur of neatly trimmed hedges and slightly off-white concrete while the driver does a strange maneuver that you can only describe as a mixture between Spinjitzu and an accident waiting to happen. You're all left screaming as the Toad driving the bus drifts _right _up to the valet parking and parallel parks the thing better than he'd driven the bus throughout the rest of the trip.  
The Toad turns the entrance off and jumps in the air. "I didn't crash the bus this time!" he grins. "Did I do a good job driving?"  
"Yes..." Peach groans while Misako throws up into a paper bag.  
"Yay!" he cheers before jumping off the bus.  
Everyone stumbles off.  
"Right," Kylee murmurs, "someone make sure the _boomers _aren't dead."  
"We're still alive, Carta," Misako assures her before hurling again.

You all gather by the luggage compartments, where Daruk and Birdie are taking the suitcases out. One by one, people start collecting them and heading over to the stairs that lead the way into the entrance of a lone skyscraper that juts out like a sore thumb in this otherwise natural area. There's just something about how artificial it feels...how _out of place _it is. Even the plants seem to cower away from the building.  
Link and Urbosa clutch at their heads in pain.  
"What's wrong?" Zelda asks the two.  
"Nothing, Princess..." Urbosa hisses through gritted teeth.  
"I can hear him screaming..." Link mutters.  
"Are you feeling alright?" the Hylian queries, placing the back of her hand against Link's forehead. "I can't hear a _thing."  
_"Who?" Lloyd asks them.  
"My...my _father," _Urbosa responds. "He's...he's _here, _I can _feel _it."  
There's silence for a few moments.  
"...no. He's gone now." Urbosa and Link give each other nervous glances before turning back towards the bus.  
Kylee glances up towards the peak of the building and gulps.  
"I'm getting the heebie jeebies, too," she admits. "I feel like Tessa's mentioned this place to me back home before..."  
"I'm sure whatever nerdgasm she was having about her video games is irrelevant," Billie assures her.  
"I...I get the feeling this is one of the places she'd warn against."  
"Well, she isn't exactly here to _warn _against this innocent hotel, is she?"  
"Billie, I don't think-" Kylee's stopped by her sister grabbing at the collar of her shirt.  
"You'd _better _shut up and let me have this holiday," she hisses at her. "Or I'll tell Mom you were _lusting _over a _boy _here."  
"You wouldn't _dare!" _she argues. Billie lets go of her.  
_"Try _me, bitch."  
And with that, she grabs her suitcase and storms off towards the entrance, holding her cousin's hand along the way. Several people exchange nervous glances and shoulder shrugs.  
You grab your suitcase from Birdie and haul it towards the stairs.  
"I think Kylee's right on this one," Corky admits to you from the safety of your circlet. "She and Tessa are the _Mario _fans in our circle of friends. I wouldn't doubt their word for a _second."_  
"I'll keep my eye on things," you assure her. "We can _always _call in reinforcements if we need them." She nods her head.


	171. Chapter One Hundred and Seventy || Checkin' In!

Upon entering the building, you're met with a pleasant site. The lobby is absolutely _beautiful. _It just feels nice and warm and safe. There's a series of pictures displayed on easels; photographic portraits of each and every one of you that had arrived...with the exception of Corky. A masked man wearing a red uniform and bellhop hat stands behind the counter. The mask is certainly strange. In fact, it seems that most, if not _all _of the employees here are wearing masks.  
"Does this Gravely lady have some sort of _mask _fetish or some shit?" Lloyd whispers to you. You hide a snicker.  
"Maybe," you decide. He points at his painting.  
"They got my eye colour wrong," he decides. "It's not red, it's _green." _You become aware of a particular group of people gathered around a table loaded with food. Mario, Link, Cole, Birdie and Daruk are all standing around this table as they dig in.  
"Mmph!" Birdie can barely talk, and is spitting out crumbs as she speaks. "Hotel Delfino's got _nothing _on this place!"  
"Of _course _you five go for the food first," Zelda scolds them, although she's smiling. "Do they have fruitcake?"  
"They have strawberry shortcake!" Mario grins while lifting up a piece of cake. Polterpup leaps up and grabs Mario's piece in his hands. The plumber appears to be distraught for a few moments. _"Bad _doggie!" Polterpup barks at him before trotting over to Daruk, who's shivering at the sight of him.  
"Get him away..._get him away..."  
_"Polterpup!" Luigi whistles. "Over here, boy!" You watch as the ghostly silver retriever bolts over to Mario's brother and circles around his legs. Misako, who's got Garmadon standing by her side, calls everyone towards the desk.  
"We need to check in!" she calls out.  
"But we just _got _here!" Cole muffles through a mouthful of strawberry shortcake.  
"Exactly, you idiot!" Nya snaps. She crosses her arms over her chest.  
"Nya, sweetie," Jay pleads. "I _know _you're-"  
"Oh, I _may _be pregnant...but _that _doesn't mean I can't kick your _ass, _Jay Gordon-Walker!" Jay proceeds to scream as Nya chases him around the lobby.  
"Wait...you two are having a kid?" Cole grins. "Congratulations!"  
"Maybe our kid and your kid can hang out," Jay puffs while dodging Nya. _"Ha, _nice _try, _short legs!"  
_"My legs aren't short, you little twerp!"  
_Misako sighs and shakes her head before turning towards the clerk.

"I'm terribly sorry," she apologises. "We were invited here by the owner for a complimentary stay."  
"Ah, yes!" the clerk beams. "Ms Gravely said that you would all be coming!"  
"Oh, _about _that..." Misako adjusts her glasses. "Quite a few people...over half of our original group, actually, contracted a severe case of salmonella poisoning. They're all still bedridden, I'm afraid."  
"That's quite alright," he assures her. "We'll get rooms sorted for the rest of you." He heads over to a black rotary phone before dialling a number. "Hello, Ms Gravely! Yes, our guests are here! Well..._about _that, Lady Garmadon has told me that over half of the party is still in Isle Delfino, ill with salmonella poisoning." He pauses for a few moments. "Would you like me to tell them where they're staying? Oh, you'll be there in a few minutes? Of course, I'll get them checked in! I'll see you soon. Goodbye, Ms Gravely!"  
"Get over here!" Misako yells at the others. Everyone stops what they're doing and heads over to the desk.  
"I'll just need your invites to verify," the clerk tells everyone. "One at a time, please!"  
"Wow, they're polite," Zelda smiles from the mid-front of the line.  
"It's their _job, _Princess," Revali retorts, his own invitation in his hands. The clerk takes Misako's invitation.  
"Welcome to the hotel, Lady Garmadon." He passes over a key with a keyring made of gold and silver attached. On one side of the keyring is the name of the hotel, embossed with black gemstones. On the other side is the number 703. Misako hands back her invitation. "You and Lord Garmadon will be staying in one of the Garden Suites." The duo stands off to the side with their suitcases, leaving Jay and Nya next in line. "Ah, Mr Gordon-Walker and Miss Smith! You'll _also _be staying in the Garden Suites!" He hands over another key, this time with 702 on it, in exchange for their invite. They walk over to Misako and Garmadon; Pauline takes their place. "Mayor Bucket, _you'll _be staying in one of the Twisted Suites this week!" He passes over a key with 1106 on it, while Pauline passes her own invite over.  
"Thank you," she beams, shortly joining the slowly growing group of checked-in heroes afterwards. Cole's next in line.  
"Mr Bucket," he continues. "Your room is in the RIP Suites." He passes over a key to the Master of Earth with 507 on it. After swiping his invite over to the clerk, Cole joins his sister. The clerk redirects his attention to Gadd. "Ah, Professor Gadd! Such a _marvel _in the paranormal field of study. I'm a fan of your work!"  
"Ah, it's not much, but it's honest work!" the old professor assures him while handing over his invite. "Where am I staying?"  
"Also in the RIP Suites," he explains while giving him a key with 508 on it. Kylee and her relatives are next in line. "Miss Carta...and Miss Carta...and Miss Carta, I presume?"  
"Yup," Billie nods her head while handing the clerk their invite. "We're _all _Cartas."  
"The three of you will _also _be staying in the RIP Suites. Room 506." He passes over a key to them, and they join the group off to the side. Birdie's the next to receive her room. "Miss Cavaliere, you're staying in one of the Twisted Suites!"  
"Cool," she grins. She and the clerk exchange invite and key, leaving the Pianta walking away with the key to room 1104.  
"Princess Zelda," the clerk acknowledges. "You're also in the RIP Suites." She hands over her invite.  
"Thank you for the invite," she responds.  
"Thank Ms Gravely," he assures her while passing her a key with 505 on it. She moves over to the others. "Revali...I couldn't find a last name for you, I'm afraid."  
"Don't have one, don't _need _one," he assures the clerk in his usual stuck-up tone while tossing the invite in the air.  
"You're also in the Twisted Suites." The clerk throws him the keys to 1101.  
"Hello," Mipha whispers as she holds out her invite.  
"Ah, Princess Mipha!" The clerk takes the invite and sets it on the growing pile. "You're in the Garden Suites, I believe." She receives the key to 701 and moves over to the group with keys. Daruk also gets a key to one of the Garden Suites, while Kai gets one for the Twisted Suites. Peach is given the first room in the RIP Suites (and a rather lovey-dovey tone from the clerk); Link becomes the holder of another key to the Garden Suites. After Junior, Zane, Wu, Mario, Luigi and Lloyd all get their keys for either the Twisted, RIP or Garden floors, you find yourself _finally _at the front of the line. "Princess [Y/N]! Ms Gravely is _thoroughly _excited to meet you! She's prepared room 504 for you."  
"RIP Suites?" you guess as you hand over your invite. He nods his head and passes you your own key.  
"If she had a better room, she would have _most _certainly upgraded you to it," he decides. "Your valiant deeds are rivalled by few!" You take your key and step aside, watching as Cappy gets a key for one of the Twisted Suites. Finally, Urbosa's _right _at the back. She hands over her invite with a shaky hand.  
"Miss Dragmire?" He glances up at her. "Ms Gravely has heard of the Gerudo tribe. She wished to offer you and your family a floor that she'd designed in honour of your people...but you're the only one that's come?"  
"My older sister and aunt are back in Isle Delfino, and my younger sister is leading our tribe."  
"What about your daughter?"  
Urbosa sneers.  
"The day I call a Yiga traitor my daughter is the day _I've _been dead for a hundred thousand years..._plus _three days!" she hisses at him before snatching her key from him and storming over to the rest of you. Your eyes widen at her fury.  
_Give her space, _Corky advises you in thought. _She's gone through a lot._  
You hear a door opening on the floor above this one, and the sound of a pleasant, elegant voice coming from the balcony of the second floor.  
You all glance up.


	172. Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-One || shawty i don't MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND-

_"Welcome, _all!" The owner of the voice is a woman with violet-tinged skin. She's dressed in a floor-length gown made of the finest, pristine white fabrics, and wears a beautiful diamond necklace around her neck with a gold chain. She's got a navy blue feather boa draped around her arms. Upon her button nose, she wears a pair of jet black sunglasses, but that's still not her most noticeable feature.  
That award would go to the enormous, dark blue beehive she's got going on...a style great enough to rival Urbosa's own voluminous hairdo.  
As the woman descends the stairs, she proceeds to talk to the rest of you. "It's a shame your friends were unable to make it...I'm sure they were just _dying _to come!" She's met with a few nervous chuckles. _"You're_ certainly a quiet bunch!"  
"Not normally," Misako assures her.  
"Yes," Garmadon adds on, "you should have heard some of the words coming out of the younger ones on the bus ride _here!" _The woman laughs along with the Oni.  
"Ah...it's okay," she decides.  
"What's your name, miss?!" Junior shouts at her. She makes her way to the bottom step while turning to all of you.  
"I'm Hellen Gravely, the CEO and founder of the Last Resort," she says, crouching down to Junior's height. "But _you _can call me Hellen, dear, and the _same _goes to all your friends here." He chuckles while lifting up his phone and taking a picture of her. She's rather bewildered at the Koopa's gesture.  
"My dad thinks you're _pretty!" _he tells her proudly. "He asked me to take a picture!"  
"Oh, _Junior..." _Urbosa says with a smile as she goes to scoop him up. For a moment, she and the woman lock eyes. Her face falls into one of curiosity. "Have...I _met _you before, Hellen?"  
"No," she assures her rather quickly. "I'm _only _twenty-three-"  
"Lloyd thinks you're _hot!" _Kai shouts at Hellen from the back. A slight blush tinges her cheeks.  
_"Kai!" _Lloyd grunts as everyone else bursts into laughter. His face flushes bright red. "I have a _girlfriend!" _You watch on as the owner of the hotel stands back up again and proceeds to take a powder highlighter out from the pocket of her dress and apply it to her cheeks with a circular makeup sponge. The powder flies _everywhere. _Luigi and Urbosa, who are standing _right _in front of her, are copping the full force of it. The former tries his best to hold in a sneeze, but has to bury his face underneath his overalls.  
"I'm honoured," she tells the Red Ninja, "but I'm afraid my heart belongs to someone else."  
"It's all g, ma'am," Kai assures her. "We were just stirring Lloyd."  
"Shall we go to our rooms?" Cappy suggests.  
"Yes," Hellen agrees. "It's still light, and most of our facilities are open for you to explore. But please, don't lug around those suitcases all week. It can't be good for you!" She ushers everyone off to the right, where an elevator's located. "Those of you staying in the Twisted Suites should get going first." You watch on as Cappy, Pauline, Kai, Revali, Junior, Birdie and Zane head for the elevator with their suitcases in tow.  
"Don't hit on Hellen, Lloyd!" Kai shouts behind him as the elevator doors open. Several chuckles ensue from their friends.  
"I'll call you back, Princess," Birdie waves to you.  
"Have fun, Birdie!" you wave back. They all shuffle inside, and the elevator doors shut behind them.

As time progresses, several people begin to converse with Hellen. For the most part, Garmadon is talking the most to her, although there's quite a bit of input in the conversation from Misako, Peach and Zelda.  
"I love the aesthetic of this place!" Peach compliments.  
"I was inspired by a multitude of time periods," Hellen explains. "For the _most _part, I took inspiration from the 1920's."  
"You've outdone yourself _so _far," Garmadon decides, "but can you keep it up?"  
_"You_ be the judge," she grins.  
_"I'll _say," Urbosa mutters angrily. You're surprised at her hostile tone.  
"Is she alright?" Kylee whispers to you.  
"I don't think she is," you murmur back. Urbosa grabs the two of you by the arm and drags you away from the group.  
"I'll have _you _two know that this place is still of significance to my people. I _certainly _don't appreciate some witch building over it and pretending to be _remorseful _about it!"  
_"Urbosa!" _Zelda shouts. "How _rude! _Apologise at _once!"_  
"No," she protests, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"You're acting like a _child," _she snaps.  
"You aren't my _mother!" _she yells. _"And you never **will **be!"_  
Urbosa storms off outside, leaving Zelda absolutely fuming.  
"How _dare _you walk away!" she roars at the top of her lungs. "This _won't _go unpunished, Urbosa!"  
"Woah..." Cole turns to Hellen. "Sorry about that. She's going through something pretty big at the moment."  
"I'm sorry to hear," she murmurs, watching the Gerudo kick open the door and stomp outside. "If there's anything I can do to help her out-"  
"I'm afraid some problems are beyond even the most compassionate," Garmadon responds. "Unless you have the ability to exorcise a Dark Deity from her father's body, there's nothing that can be done."  
"Her...father?"  
"You've never heard of Ganondorf Dragmire?"  
"Ganondorf..." Hellen frowns at the name."I _have _heard of him before...but I'm afraid time has tainted my memory of him."  
"His relatives miss him dearly," Wu admits to her. "It would be best to steer clear of Lady Urbosa, as much as it may be inconvenient, in order to allow her to grieve."  
"Of course," she agrees. "If there is _anything _I can do to help you to provide her with comfort, please let me know." The elevator doors open. "Those of you staying in the Garden Suites should head to your rooms next."  
"Sounds like a plan," Lloyd agrees. At that, he heads into the elevator, accompanied by his three relatives, Nya, Jay, Daruk, Mipha and Link.  
"See ya' soon, Princess!" the Goron waves to Zelda. She offers him a wave back, but she's still in a mood.  
"If you need to talk about it," Billie whispers to Zelda, "I'm here."  
"I think I'm going to busy myself with researching the prophecy," she assures her.  
"Speaking of research, where's Gadd?" Cole asks. "Heard he had a pretty solid theory on ghosts and water-"  
"He went to talk to Urbosa," Mario tells him.  
"Urbosa could probably drop-kick Gadd across Gelato Beach," Kylee says with a dark grin.  
_"You're _a bright spark, aren't you?" her sister frowns.

It doesn't take long for the elevator to return. Everyone's crowded around it.  
"You guys go onto the rooms," you assure them all. "I...I think I'm going to have a talk to Urbosa."  
"You _sure _you want your ear chewed off?" Cole asks as Gadd rushes back over, a fearful expression on his face.  
"My dad's _literally _the Overlord," you decide. "Urbosa doesn't scare me. And _besides..." _You pat the hilt of your sword.  
"Behead her!" Kylee chants.  
"No!" Billie yells, pushing her into the elevator.  
"No..._that's _not what I meant," you sigh.  
"I'll take your suitcase to your room," Cole decides. And with that, you're left alone in the lobby with Hellen.  
"I'll just be a few moments," you tell her. She nods her head, and you walk off to the front door. Urbosa's sitting on the steps with her head in her hands. "If it means anything to you...I miss him, too."


	173. Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-Two || hmm.

You take a seat next to Urbosa. It doesn't dawn upon you at first, but then you see that there's tears in her eyes.  
"[Y/N]...this isn't just the place my people gathered. This is the place where my _mother _died." You gasp.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" you ask. "You could've stayed back at Delfino Castle with the others-" She shakes her head.  
"No...I still hear _both _of my parents." She wraps her arms around her knees. _"I just want them back."_ Corky flies out of your circlet and wraps her arms around her.  
"Oh, _Urbosa..." _she murmurs. "I'm sorry you've had to go through every second of this..."  
"We'll find Ganondorf," you promise her, "and we'll find your mother." She shakes her head.  
"My mother's been dead for little under ten-thousand years," she murmurs. "There's no doubt she isn't alive...she _can't _be." The two of you are quiet for a few moments. "Zelda's mad at me, isn't she?"  
"She's still angry," Corky admits. Urbosa lets out a sigh.  
"I _suppose _I should apologise to...the owner," she murmurs.  
"That'd be a good place to start," she assures her. "Do you want me to help you?"  
"You'd better stay hidden," she protests.  
"Right." Corky returns into your circlet.  
"I'll be here," you tell Urbosa.  
"Thank you, Princess [Y/N]." She stands up, and the two of you walk back into the lobby, where Hellen is busy talking with the clerk.  
"...and make sure to have Chef Soulfflé prepare a variety of cakes for Mr Bucket's room," she finishes.  
"Soulfflé...variety of cakes...Mr _Bucket's _room." The clerk finishes writing it down.  
"Hello," you wave.  
"Ah, Princess [Y/N]!" Hellen waves you over. "I was _just _about to organise room service for you. What would you like?"  
"I'll tell you in a minute," you tell her. You step to the side so that she can see Urbosa. "She'd like to make her apology."

Urbosa's awfully quiet in comparison to her usual brave, cheery face. She sighs to herself before stepping towards the two of you.  
"I'm sorry for losing my temper," she murmurs, her eyes drifting across the floor. "The others are right...I _shouldn't _have said those words. If you'd like for me to leave, I'll-"  
"No, dear..." Hellen assures her. "I'd _love _for you to stay here." She turns to the elevator. "Why don't you join me in my private suite for dinner tonight?"  
"I...uh..." She glances around. "Um..." She turns towards you. "I was going to...ah...train Princess [Y/N] tonight in her swordsmanship!"  
"I won the Wuhu Island Swordplay Tournament," you assure her. "If I can kick _Matt's _ass, then I can kick _anybody's." _Urbosa chuckles and ruffles the top of your hair.  
"Oh, _[Y/N]..._you still have a lot to learn-"  
"I'll train back home," you assure her. "Go and have dinner with her!" Urbosa sighs.  
"When?"  
"Six o'clock sharp," Hellen tells her.  
"And what floor?"  
"The fifteenth." Urbosa nods her head before heading towards the elevator. You head inside after her.  
"Thank you," you tell Hellen. She smiles and waves to the two of you while the doors close.  
"I'm on the fifth floor," you decide. "You?"  
"I'm on the tenth." You press the buttons for the fifth and tenth floors.  
"I'm sure this place will be the _bees _knees, Urbosa," you promise her. The elevator begins to move. It's much larger than the ones in Delfino Castle. There's a mirror on the back wall.  
"I...I hear him pleading for help, [Y/N]." She turns back to you. "Ganondorf is in _trouble..._I just _know _it."  
The elevator stops, and the doors open at the fifth floor.  
"Call me if you need any help," you tell her. She nods her head, and you leave through the doors to find yourself standing in a hall as nice as the lobby.  
The elevator doors shut.

Luigi's got his suitcase propped up against his door in order to keep it open. He waves to you.  
"We're neighbours!" he jokes. You laugh along with him. Corky floats out of your circlet.  
"Yeah!" she beams. Polterpup pokes his head out of the room and howls at the Bonneter. _"Argh!" _You watch on as Polterpup chases Corky down the hall and into the room next to Luigi's.  
"Polterpup!" you can hear Mario shouting only moments later from this room. Luigi chuckles again.  
"Sorry about him," he apologises.  
"It's okay," you assure him.  
"Is...she alright?"  
"She apologised to the owner. They're having dinner now."  
"Dinner?"  
"Yeah," you confirm. "It was Hellen's idea." He glances around.  
"That lady makes me nervous," he admits. "I think she's _hiding _something."  
"He's right, you know." You turn around to see Cole and Billie standing there.  
"She's...just got a _really _weird vibe to her," Billie admits. "I know it's rude to say...but Urbosa's right. Why would she build this hotel and pretend to be sympathetic about it?"  
"Yeah," Cole adds on. "Link's not feeling too well. Lloyd's mom and dad think it's something to do with..._you _know."  
"Well," you decide, "they're his kids."  
"I...I think it's strange that Link wasn't vocal about it but _Urbosa _was," he admits.  
"Link looks and acts like a Hylian," you protest.  
"Yeah...he _did _grow up in Hateno Village," he sighs. "Eastern Hyrule. I don't think he even _knew _he was half-Gerudo until Nabooru told him."  
"Cole," you start. "Nabooru told Corky about a woman Ganondorf was once in love with...a woman who used to live in this forest. Apparently, that same woman is Urbosa's mother. If anyone can get a name out of her, it'll most likely be you."  
"What are you thinking?" he frowns.  
"Well...Urbosa said she could hear both her parents here." You glance over to the elevator. "What if _one _of those voices was one _we _could all hear, too?"  
"I don't know what you're going on about," he admits, "but I'll _try."_  
"Everyone's scattering throughout the hotel this afternoon," Billie decides. "Kylee's already made plans for a dance party on the fourteenth floor!" She rolls her eyes. "I think _I'm _gonna order room service and call it a night."  
"You too?" Luigi asks. "I was thinking of ordering pizza and reading a book to Polterpup."  
"Introverts _assemble," _Cole beams. "Maybe we could hang out and chat over some pizza or something tonight. I brought a pack of cards from the recreation room."  
"I took out a book to read," Billie admits, "but I'll be happy to come for the pizza!"  
"Do you wanna join us?" Luigi queries. You nod your head.  
"Sure!" you agree. "Sounds like fun!" Cole wheels your suitcase over to you.  
"Meet at Luigi's room?"  
"Sure thing!"


	174. Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-Four || oh shit oh fuck goddamn it frick

The time's close to seven o'clock. The sun is setting over the horizon. You've all gathered in Luigi's room. Polterpup's curled up on the ground, dozing peacefully. Corky's gone, as are the majority of others on the floor. In fact, aside from Mario and Peach (who are sleeping in their rooms), it's just the five of you. From the server on Discord, you'd found out that most people are either hanging around the ninth, twelfth or fourteenth floors, where the history exhibit, a restaurant and a night club are, respectively. While Cole and Luigi dig into a pepperoni pizza at the table, you're busy shuffling a deck of cards on the ground. Billie's curled up on an armchair and continues to read her book.  
"Do you want some?" Cole asks through a mouthful of pizza.  
"Sure," you agree. You set down the cards and grab a slice from the box.  
"I ordered four cans of soda to this room," he sighs, "but they haven't come yet."  
"Didn't you order them an _hour _ago?" Billie queries while turning a page.  
"Yep," Cole murmurs. "And they're _still _not here. I'd better be getting _Gucci _soda for the amount of time and money I've spent waiting for them." Billie hides a snort.  
"My mom would _absolutely _adore you, Cole."  
"I wonder if Urbosa's murdered that poor woman yet," you accidentally let out. The other three glance up at you with wildly concerned expressions. "No, no...not _literally."  
_"I was _gonna _say," Cole laughs. "She might be a _little _creepy, but still-"  
He pauses at a text message notification.  
"Nabooru?" he guesses. He glances down and sighs. "Nope..._just _Kai."  
"What'd he say?" you ask.  
"He's saying to lock the doors to our rooms and don't let anyone in," he responds. "Apparently people are going _missing _on the fourteenth floor."Billie gasps. "Kai's probably just joking around." She clutches at her chest and wipes her forehead.  
_"Phew..." _she sighs. "You know...I feel like _Kylee _would do something like that..."  
_"...[Y/N]..."_  
You jolt at Ganondorf's voice.  
"What is it?" Luigi asks you.  
"I...I heard him calling my name," you murmur. You stand up and look around.  
The notification tone for your phone goes off.  
You pull it out of your pocket to find a text from Birdie. "Stay hidden in your bedroom or you'll get caught." You frown. _"What?"_  
"They're drunk," Billie tries to assure, more herself than you. "They're probably just sending texts for shits and giggles-"  
Cole gets another notification tone.  
"Zane," he murmurs. "He sent the same message as Kai." He turns to the rest of you. "Nindroids can't get drunk."  
"People going missing..." Billie murmurs. "I...I think I might stay in _here _with you guys tonight."  
"Yeah," Cole shudders. "If _Zane's _saying not to do something, then I'm not going to do it. Is it okay if we stay here for a bit, Luigi?" The plumber nods his head. You try to reach for your sword to make sure it's there.  
You realise you'd left it back in your room.  
_"Shit," _you mutter. "I have to get the Sword of Sols-"  
The lights black out.  
"Still wanna get the Sword of Sols, [Y/N]?" Cole whispers. You shake your head.

Luigi draws the curtains shut and takes a torch out of his suitcase. Upon turning it on, you feel a little bit safer, although you're worried. Not only for the Sword of Sols, but Corky and Birdie. As well as everyone else who's outside of their rooms.  
"What's going on?" Billie frowns.  
"Pauline says it's an intruder alert," Luigi tells her, holding up his own phone. "But _Cappy _said it was-"  
There's heavy thudding against the door.  
_"Let me in!" _Urbosa screams from the other end. _"Please!"  
_"Urbosa?" you frown. You stand up and peek out the little seeing hole on the door. Sure enough, the Gerudo is on the other end. She's laced with cuts and bruises. You unlock the door and open it; she collapses onto the ground in front of you. "What _happened _to you?!"  
"It's...it's a _trap." _Urbosa struggles to breathe for a few moments. Cole and Billie help her inside the room while you quickly lock the door behind her. You all help her into the armchair. "She imprisoned my father!"  
"Wait..._Ganondorf's _here?!" Cole exclaims. She can't help but stop crying.  
"She's got him...I couldn't _stop _her!" she sobs.  
"Who?" you ask her softly. Urbosa shakes her head.  
"That dinner was _nothing _but a joke." She wipes her eyes to rid them of tears. "She...she taunted my family name...and she..._she-"  
_"Hey..." Billie assures her. "Tell us what floor and I'll deliver her a knuckle sandwich-"  
"She cannot be harmed..." Urbosa protests with a shaky voice. "She...she isn't even _alive!"_  
"G-g-_ghost?!" _Luigi stutters. She nods her head through even more tears. "N-n-_no!" _Cole gives you a nervous glance.  
"I think we should check on-"  
A blood-curdling scream from Peach over in another room is enough to make all five of you jump in fright.  
_"That's _it," Cole says, although he's shaking like a leaf. "We need to face whoever's behind this!"

Luigi slowly opens the door and pokes his torch out into the hall.  
Nothing's there.  
"We stick together," Cole whispers. "[Y/N], let's go and get that sword of yours." You nod your head and creep over to your room before unlocking the door and rushing inside.  
All of your possessions are strewn about the place.  
You frantically dig around your room for the sheathed sword...  
...but it's _nowhere _in sight.  
"It's been stolen!" you yell.  
"Fuck!" Cole groans. "We're fucked!"  
"Don't say that," Billie assures him. "We're gonna figure out what's going on and put an _end _to it before it gets out of hand-"  
The elevator doors open.  
"...oh, I _hated _sucking up to those morons, my lord," you hear Hellen scoffing. "How I wanted to slap that _stupid _bitch's face. But now I've got her Sword of Sols..._and _the Heroes of the Triforce."  
"Stupid bitch's face..." you mutter. "Nice."  
"Heroes of the Triforce?" Luigi whispers.  
"She's missing two," Cole whispers back. "You and [Y/N]."  
"And Bowser and Midna," Billie adds on in a bare murmur.  
"I'd like to see Pythor, Bleck, Zant and that _whiny _little girl top that!" Hellen adds on in a triumphant tone. _"Surely _the Overlord will be pleased with our efforts, won't-"  
Urbosa unsheaths her scimitar and shield. There's a strange glow in her eyes that seems to take her over.  
"You'd be _foolish _to betray the Princess of Isle Delfino!" she yells out.  
All the blood rushes from your face at the realisation that Urbosa's just given away your hiding spot.


	175. Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-Two || an ally?

You take a seat next to Urbosa. It doesn't dawn upon you at first, but then you see that there's tears in her eyes.  
"[Y/N]...this isn't just the place my people gathered. This is the place where my _mother _died." You gasp.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" you ask. "You could've stayed back at Delfino Castle with the others-" She shakes her head.  
"No...I still hear _both _of my parents." She wraps her arms around her knees. _"I just want them back."_ Corky flies out of your circlet and wraps her arms around her.  
"Oh, _Urbosa..." _she murmurs. "I'm sorry you've had to go through every second of this..."  
"We'll find Ganondorf," you promise her, "and we'll find your mother." She shakes her head.  
"My mother's been dead for little under ten-thousand years," she murmurs. "There's no doubt she isn't alive...she _can't _be." The two of you are quiet for a few moments. "Zelda's mad at me, isn't she?"  
"She's still angry," Corky admits. Urbosa lets out a sigh.  
"I _suppose _I should apologise to...the owner," she murmurs.  
"That'd be a good place to start," she assures her. "Do you want me to help you?"  
"You'd better stay hidden," she protests.  
"Right." Corky returns into your circlet.  
"I'll be here," you tell Urbosa.  
"Thank you, Princess [Y/N]." She stands up, and the two of you walk back into the lobby, where Hellen is busy talking with the clerk.  
"...and make sure to have Chef Soulfflé prepare a variety of cakes for Mr Bucket's room," she finishes.  
"Soulfflé...variety of cakes...Mr _Bucket's _room." The clerk finishes writing it down.  
"Hello," you wave.  
"Ah, Princess [Y/N]!" Hellen waves you over. "I was _just _about to organise room service for you. What would you like?"  
"I'll tell you in a minute," you tell her. You step to the side so that she can see Urbosa. "She'd like to make her apology."

Urbosa's awfully quiet in comparison to her usual brave, cheery face. She sighs to herself before stepping towards the two of you.  
"I'm sorry for losing my temper," she murmurs, her eyes drifting across the floor. "The others are right...I _shouldn't _have said those words. If you'd like for me to leave, I'll-"  
"No, dear..." Hellen assures her. "I'd _love _for you to stay here." She turns to the elevator. "Why don't you join me in my private suite for dinner tonight?"  
"I...uh..." She glances around. "Um..." She turns towards you. "I was going to...ah...train Princess [Y/N] tonight in her swordsmanship!"  
"I won the Wuhu Island Swordplay Tournament," you assure her. "If I can kick _Matt's _ass, then I can kick _anybody's." _Urbosa chuckles and ruffles the top of your hair.  
"Oh, _[Y/N]..._you still have a lot to learn-"  
"I'll train back home," you assure her. "Go and have dinner with her!" Urbosa sighs.  
"When?"  
"Six o'clock sharp," Hellen tells her.  
"And what floor?"  
"The fifteenth." Urbosa nods her head before heading towards the elevator. You head inside after her.  
"Thank you," you tell Hellen. She smiles and waves to the two of you while the doors close.  
"I'm on the fifth floor," you decide. "You?"  
"I'm on the tenth." You press the buttons for the fifth and tenth floors.  
"I'm sure this place will be the _bees _knees, Urbosa," you promise her. The elevator begins to move. It's much larger than the ones in Delfino Castle. There's a mirror on the back wall.  
"I...I hear him pleading for help, [Y/N]." She turns back to you. "Ganondorf is in _trouble..._I just _know _it."  
The elevator stops, and the doors open at the fifth floor.  
"Call me if you need any help," you tell her. She nods her head, and you leave through the doors to find yourself standing in a hall as nice as the lobby.  
The elevator doors shut.

Luigi's got his suitcase propped up against his door in order to keep it open. He waves to you.  
"We're neighbours!" he jokes. You laugh along with him. Corky floats out of your circlet.  
"Yeah!" she beams. Polterpup pokes his head out of the room and howls at the Bonneter. _"Argh!" _You watch on as Polterpup chases Corky down the hall and into the room next to Luigi's.  
"Polterpup!" you can hear Mario shouting only moments later from this room. Luigi chuckles again.  
"Sorry about him," he apologises.  
"It's okay," you assure him.  
"Is...she alright?"  
"She apologised to the owner. They're having dinner now."  
"Dinner?"  
"Yeah," you confirm. "It was Hellen's idea." He glances around.  
"That lady makes me nervous," he admits. "I think she's _hiding _something."  
"He's right, you know." You turn around to see Cole and Billie standing there.  
"She's...just got a _really _weird vibe to her," Billie admits. "I know it's rude to say...but Urbosa's right. Why would she build this hotel and pretend to be sympathetic about it?"  
"Yeah," Cole adds on. "Link's not feeling too well. Lloyd's mom and dad think it's something to do with..._you _know."  
"Well," you decide, "they're his kids."  
"I...I think it's strange that Link wasn't vocal about it but _Urbosa _was," he admits.  
"Link looks and acts like a Hylian," you protest.  
"Yeah...he _did _grow up in Hateno Village," he sighs. "Eastern Hyrule. I don't think he even _knew _he was half-Gerudo until Nabooru told him."  
"Cole," you start. "Nabooru told Corky about a woman Ganondorf was once in love with...a woman who used to live in this forest. Apparently, that same woman is Urbosa's mother. If anyone can get a name out of her, it'll most likely be you."  
"What are you thinking?" he frowns.  
"Well...Urbosa said she could hear both her parents here." You glance over to the elevator. "What if _one _of those voices was one _we _could all hear, too?"  
"I don't know what you're going on about," he admits, "but I'll _try."_  
"Everyone's scattering throughout the hotel this afternoon," Billie decides. "Kylee's already made plans for a dance party on the fourteenth floor!" She rolls her eyes. "I think _I'm _gonna order room service and call it a night."  
"You too?" Luigi asks. "I was thinking of ordering pizza and reading a book to Polterpup."  
"Introverts _assemble," _Cole beams. "Maybe we could hang out and chat over some pizza or something tonight. I brought a pack of cards from the recreation room."  
"I took out a book to read," Billie admits, "but I'll be happy to come for the pizza!"  
"Do you wanna join us?" Luigi queries. You nod your head.  
"Sure!" you agree. "Sounds like fun!" Cole wheels your suitcase over to you.  
"Meet at Luigi's room?"  
"Sure thing!"


	176. Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-Five || daddy issues but genderswapped

The five of you step out towards the elevator, nowhere else to go. The first thing you notice about Hellen is that she's now translucent and lacks her sunglasses. Her eyes lack pupils or irises. Still, there's an innocent smile on her face as she floats towards you all.  
"Do the rooms live up to your expectations?" she queries. "Do they just _scream _good taste?!"  
"You can _kiss _my ass,"you hiss at her.  
"I have to _hand _it to you, Princess [Y/N]..." she decides. "Not _only _were my expectations of proper _etiquette _and _intelligence _low for such a pitiful, _pathetic _excuse of an Oni...but you _still _managed to disappoint me." She draws out the Sword of Sols; you can only gasp at the sight of it. "What sort of a swordswoman leaves her blade unattended?"  
"Look, lady," Billie snaps. "I'm _sure _you're gonna host a _big_ circle-jerk in celebration of fucking around with us, but what the hell are you _really_ getting out of wasting our time?"  
"Money, although I have _plenty _of that." She brushes her fingers across the edge of the blade. "Perhaps fame...notoriety in the paranormal world, although I couldn't care _less _for that." She glances back up. "No. I want to hurt that stupid bastard. I want to hurt that stupid bastard _bad." _She points at Urbosa with the sword. _"Your _father robbed me of all the love _I _had to offer him! I waited for _years _on end! And _what _do I get? Some sharp-tongued _step-child _and unthinkable _pain _for nine months on end!"  
"How do you know my father?!" Urbosa demands.  
"Ganondorf didn't _tell _you about me?" Hellen sneers back at her. "Is he _that _much of a coward that he wouldn't even mention who your _mother _was? _Was he, Urbosa?!" _Urbosa's jaw drops. She's absolutely speechless at those words. "Well, he doesn't matter now. I have him _right _where I want him...and it's _all _thanks to the man who helped _fund _my little operation! Oh...I've been a big fan of his works. He's inspired me to do a _lot _of things...like inviting you all here!"  
"Go and get Mario," Cole whisper-hisses to Billie. She nods her head and slowly starts to back away towards the second-last room.  
"It's no _use,"_ Hellen assures the ninja. "We've _got _the annoying plumber boy..._and _we've got that mute little knight boy...and that little _ninja _boy."  
"How the fuck are you even _kidnapping _all of these people?" Billie frowns. She smiles.  
"Why, my friend has been _dying _to meet you!" she exclaims while lifting up her arms. She then floats to the side, revealing a familiar, pearly white ghost resembling a beach ball with Garmadon's face.  
"King Boo," you murmur.

"Princess [Y/N]!" he cackles. "So we meet again!"  
_"So we meet again," _you mimic in a high pitched, nasally voice. He frowns at you.  
"I'm gonna have you _all _in paintings," he hisses. "And your father's gonna be _happy _about it!" As the Boo continues to monologue, you can't help but notice that Hellen's watching him with the utmost adoration. There's this lovesick smile across her face. It's kind of creepy...and you _don't _really blame Ganondorf for leaving her.  
"Paintings?!" Luigi gasps.  
"And I'm _starting _with you!" King Boo yells at him. You watch as a portrait frame made of wood floats in the air from behind him. The canvas begins to swirl with a multitude of colours. It feels like you're being attracted by a _very _strong magnet-  
Urbosa and Cole drag you away from the duo.  
You begin to rush down the hall at the speed of sound. Luggage carts and cleaning trolleys topple over, leaving a mess of rubbish and someone's clothing all over the floor. Paper's flying through the air like nobody's business. And worst off, you're quickly approaching a dead end!  
...or so you thought.  
Billie opens what appears to be a laundry chute before crawling in. Her weight shifts the chute to close, and not too long after, you hear a terrifyingly loud scream.  
"You next," you tell Cole. He climbs in and jumps down the chute. "Now _you, _Urbosa."  
"Thank you, Princess," she murmurs as she pushes herself through. Her legs wobble in the air for a bit; you have to give her a push to make it all the way in.  
"Luigi!" you yell.  
_"I'm coming!" _he screams at the top of his lungs. You watch on as King Boo grows closer and closer-  
He picks you up, and the two of you jump into the chute.  
_"Curse you!" _you can just _faintly _hear King Boo yelling from the hallway as you fall down to what may as well be your deaths-  
_"Oof!"_


	177. Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-Six || tag yoself if you'd juul in the last resort's laundromat with hellen gravely

You find yourself lying face-down in a large collection container for dirty laundry. Old socks, soiled towels, sweaty shirts, the list never ends...  
"[Y/N]!" Luigi helps lift you out of the bin. Cole's crouched down next to Urbosa, who's curled up on the tiled ground, trying her hardest to catch her breath. Billie's leaning against a wall while she holds her side in pain. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah..." you whisper. _"Just _a little shaken. You glance around. "Where are we?"  
"Laundry room," Billie whispers. "I can't get into contact with _anyone." _You reach into your pocket and take out your phone. You glance at the top right corner.  
_No service._  
"I've got no service," you admit.  
"What's your battery percentage?" Cole queries.  
"Seventy-three," you respond.  
"Use it to take photos of evidence," he decides. "I dunno _who _she thinks she is, but the only place _she _belongs is Kryptarium Prison."  
"Kryptarium?" Billie queries.  
"Ninjago's maximum security prison," he explains. "Some of the crimes people are in for..._Yin, _I wouldn't want to cross their paths." You help Urbosa stand up.  
"Are you alright?" you ask her quietly. She nods her head.  
"I'll be alright," she assures you. "The important thing is that we find the others and escape this place-"  
_"Woof!"_  
You all spin around to find Polterpup sitting on the ground behind you as he wags his tail rather furiously.  
Smiles break across everyone's faces. "Hey!" Cole grins. "He found us!" Polterpup barks again before trotting towards you and jumping up, putting his paws on your knees. You laugh while picking him up.  
"Hello," you smile as you ruffle the ghost dog's fur. _"Who's _a good boy? _You _are! _You _are, Polterpup!" He proceeds to lick your cheek before jumping down and rushing over to Cole. You wipe your cheek with your sleeve, still giggling.  
But still...there's a part of you that still can't come to terms with the fact that somewhere in this horrendous building, Ganondorf is being held captive.

You make your way across the room. Washing machines and dryers, most of them in the middle of cycles, are pushed against the right wall, while there's baskets and tables to the left. You spot a door _right _at the end of the hall.  
"Do you think we should go out there?" Urbosa queries. "What's to say they aren't coming for us?"  
"Gadd said that one of his assistants brought over a car, right?" Billie decides as she walks up to the door and grabs the handle. "Well, if we can _find _it, one of us can head back to Toad Town and go back through the painting to tell the others what's going on."  
"It's a long shot," Cole admits. "It's a four hour drive back to Toad Town. Not to mention that _once _whoever goes is back in Isle Delfino, they'll have to work out a plan on helping us stop this mess, which I'm guessing is at _least _another hour. And after _that? _It's a four hour drive _back."_  
"And?" you ask.  
_"Anything _could happen in those nine hours that one of us is out. Wouldn't we be better off finding decent reception and getting the others to come to _us?"_  
"You're right," you agree.  
"Don't worry," Luigi assures all of you. "I _know _Gadd left something inside his car for me in case something like this happened again-"  
_"Again?!" _Cole gulps. "How many times has King Boo _done _something like this, Luigi?!"  
"Twice," he responds. "But he's only kidnapped _Mario _before...not _this _many people!"  
"I'd imagine he was prompted by the Overlord," Urbosa considers. "No matter. We'll make those fools wish they'd _never _toyed with us." She nods to Cole.  
He pushes open the door.  
The five of you, accompanied by Polterpup, begin to walk down the ordinary-looking hall. But still...you're getting an _awful _feeling that something bad's about to happen...  
_"...[Y/N]..."  
_Your vision fades out to black.


	178. Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-Seven || YA BOI GANONDORK MAKES A COMEBACK...kinda.

**Time: 7:20 PM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: The Last Resort, Boo Woods  
Subject/s: The Hackergirl  
Motives: ???**

"Did the Overlord send you?" Hellen ponders from the seat behind her desk. The Hackergirl can only shake her head in response at the woman's glaring.  
"I came here of my own accord," she responds. "And I took the liberty of disabling all guests' access to cell phone reception. They won't be getting help any time soon-" She stops at an appearance from the violet ghost of a rather pampered cat. The feline's circling around her legs. "Oh?"  
"That's my _darling_ Polterkitty," Hellen explains. "She won't bite." The Hackergirl nods her head before closing her eyes for a few moments.  
"Have you been expecting the Overlord?"  
"Oh, _Din, _no." She shakes her head. "He'd be rather disappointed with the fact that I've failed to catch his daughter." She points over to the corner of her office, where the sword she'd stolen is leaning against a wall. "Should he question my delays...that should protect me." She stands up and moves towards the Sword of Sols. "Such power...such _potential."  
_"Speaking of power, where's Ganondorf?"  
At the Hackergirl's statement, Hellen grins.  
"I'm glad you asked." She lifts up a silver remote from her drawer before pressing a button. A panel in the ceiling shifts to the side, and the Hackergirl watches with a concerned demeanour as the subject of her question lowers down from above this ceiling. Chains of Vengestone, which also suspend him, are tightly wrapped around his arms, legs and torso. A coarse burlap sack is draped over his head. The Hackergirl smirks at the insult painted onto the burlap sack.  
"Man-whore," she reads out. "Suits him well."  
"Doesn't it?" she agrees with a genuine, heartfelt smile. "I had the absolute pleasure of watching this man discover that he couldn't murder me." The chains jolt to a stop, leaving Hellen's prisoner on his knees. She tears off the burlap sack before furrowing her eyebrows. Ganondorf's staring _right _back at her. "Oh, you're _awake." _He doesn't speak, but rather offers her a glare. Hellen turns back to the Hackergirl. "If those idiots manage to find the rest of the elevator buttons _and _their friends, then he's my insurance policy."  
_"You're _still lively," Ganondorf scoffs.  
_"Oh, _shut up," she sneers. He shakes his head.  
"You're still as foolish as _ever. _Did that Oni scum offer you riches to terrorize these people?" At Ganondorf's question, she purses her lips.  
"That's _none _of your concern."  
"He _did..._didn't he?" Ganondorf chuckles at her. "You're a _stupid _woman. _He's _not going to pay you." The Hackergirl reaches for her tranquilizer pistol, but Hellen raises a hand to stop her.  
"And why would _that _be?"  
"He took the life of an innocent woman. An innocent woman who'd sacrificed her power..._and _her health...to gift him with a child. He had her burned alive." He pauses for a moment. "I can't even _begin _to imagine what he'd repay you with..."  
But for a while, she's left staring off into space.  
She's recalling a simpler time in her life. A time that she'd been on the island herself. A time where she truly had someone she could call a friend. A time that she'd been entrusted to care for that friend's child in the case of her untimely death.  
Forgiveness. Forgiveness is what she has in mind for reward.  
_Don't let him see.  
_"What are _you _contemplating? You're _already _dead, you wench."  
She smirks to herself as she strides over to him. "Oh, _Ganondorf..." _she murmurs. "You're so _stupidly _charming." She leans forwards and brings a hand to his cheek. "If I didn't _know _any better..." She pauses in order to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Then I'd _still _be in love with you."  
With that, she picks up the burlap sack and drapes it back over his head. She snaps her fingers, and the Hackergirl lifts up the pistol from her thigh holster before shooting a tranquilizer into his hand. He goes limp almost immediately.  
"Zant and Pythor wish to hand over their prisoners to you," she tells her. "They will be arriving in three hours with a human and a Bonneter. Both female." She scoffs. "If it is worth it...the _human _is very knowledgable about the world. She has studied the events of our world through documentaries disguised as cartoon shows and video games. She can tell you _anything _you want...about _whatever _you want."  
"Hmm. I'll have to see about that."


	179. Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-Eight || Poltergusts!!!!! And the Hackergirl!!!!!!

**Time: ???  
Location: The Last Resort, Boo Woods  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"[Y/N]...are you alright?"  
Your eyes flicker open. The other four are crouched around you, all sharing looks of concern on their faces. Cole, who'd asked the question, is holding a bottle of water and a bag of crisps in his hands.  
"Did I black out?" you ask. Urbosa and Luigi nod their heads.  
"You were only out for around thirty seconds," Billie explains. You stretch your arms out.  
"Do you know what floor we're on?"  
"We're in the upper basement," Cole tells you. "So far, the only ghost we've seen around is Polterpup."  
"He wouldn't hurt a _fly," _Urbosa says with a grin. Luigi grabs your hand and helps you stand up. You brush off the dust from the back of your pants.  
"We've got some good news and some bad news," he tells you.  
"Good news first," you respond.  
"We've found Gadd's car. The garage is on this floor."  
You find yourself sighing with relief...but you know better than to be ignorant.  
"What's the bad news?" you ask, holding your breath.  
"The garage door is broken," Cole tells you. "If you were up for that nine-hour trip, it's not happening."  
You sigh again, but this time, it's a sigh of disappointment.  
"So...we're stuck here?" At your question, Bilara shakes her head.  
"There's always the front entrance-"  
"-if someone hasn't blocked it off," Urbosa interrupts.  
"Yeah..." she sighs before heading over towards a door and pushing it open. There's a metal sign next to it with a picture of a car.

The five of you walk into the garage. The air is cool against your fingers. You spot the garage door nearby; it consists of several metal plates and bars. Several cars are parked in different spots, including one you immediately recognise from Evershade Valley. The pink car, complete with a trailer, is taking up around three spaces.  
"Peach took the Poltergust out of there," you explain to the others.  
"Oh, no." Luigi shakes his head. "While we were on Wuhu Island, Professor Gadd used the pixel-shifter to bring the car over to Isle Delfino. And afterwards, he put the Poltergust back inside."  
"Why would he do that?" you query. "Isle Delfino doesn't have any roads...so wouldn't it be easier for him to..._I _dunno...head over to Evershade Valley and put it back himself?"  
"You didn't hear?" Cole asks. "Borg said that he and Gadd had been tipped off by the _Hackergirl."_  
"The Hackergirl?" you murmur.  
"Yeah," Luigi nods his head. "She told them to bring as _many _Poltergusts as they could to the hotel. They thought it was bizzare, but Borg didn't want to argue with her."  
"You know," Cole decides, _"every _time she's given one of us information, it's helped us out greatly. Remember when she told us where the Oni's Amethyst was?"  
"And she obviously knew something like this was going to happen," Billie adds on. "I think we have ourselves a double agent."  
"A double agent?" Urbosa inquires.  
"From what Kylee's told me about her," she explains, "it's in her best interests to stay anonymous. She's done good things, and she's done bad. My guess is that the bad is to outweigh the good...and to cover it up from whoever she's _supposed _to be working for."  
"I wonder who she could be," Cole admits. "There's _heaps _of Gerudo-born Ninjagians in the Ouroborus region."  
"It could be any _one _of 'em," you add on. Luigi takes a key out of his pocket and opens up the trailer.  
"A-ha!" he grins. "There's five Poltergusts in here!" The rest of you make your way to the enclosed trailer, where there's a set of five vacuum cleaner backpacks and five respective torches. Cole picks up a piece of paper inside.  
"To whomever finds this note," he reads. "Professor Gadd and I were tipped off by the Hackergirl-" Cole nods his head before continuing, "-that Hellen Gravely's intentions weren't good. Inside this trailer, we've stored five brand new models of the Poltergust. The Poltergust G-00 is designed to capture ghosts in a safe and efficient manner. The controls are simple; the main trigger activates the vacuum, while the sub trigger sends a gust of wind. Using both at the same time enables you to activate a jet-like propulsion that sends you approximately one metre in the opposite direction of the nozzle. Finally, pressing the button on the side of the handle will create a temporary latch onto a ghost or other object, which you can use to throw particularly stubborn ghosts against the walls of the building to reduce their health. Good luck, and remember that should the Hackergirl's tip be legitimate, we're all counting on you. Yours sincerely, Cyrus Borg." Luigi reaches inside and grabs one of the Poltergusts before handing it over to Urbosa.  
"Thank you," she responds. She turns to Cole. "Well, I'll say that _Hackergirl's _everywhere-"  
"Holy shit," Billie whispers, pointing back towards the other end of the garage.  
The Hackergirl is standing there, her hand hovering over her handgun holster.

_"Please_ don't shoot us," Luigi pleads. For a few moments, her hand remains hovering before she lowers it to her side.  
"I don't seek to harm you," she responds in a calm tone. "I wish to tell you what has happened, and why." He nods his head before returning to the trailer.  
"How...how did you know it was going to happen?" you ask her quietly as Luigi hands Billie a Poltergust.  
"This was an orchestrated attack," she explains. "I have been working alongside the Overlord for a while now. But as Ninjago's Sage of Light...I wish to protect you, Princess [Y/N]."  
"How about telling us who you _are,_ first?" Cole frowns. She shakes her head.  
"You seek your friends, correct?" she asks him. He nods his head tentatively. "Your friends and family are all imprisoned in paintings throughout the hotel. King Boo put them all up on display as a warning. Nine of them are trapped in Gravely's personal floor, but the rest of the floors hold one person each. Should you want to find all of them, I'd suggest looking for the elevator buttons, too."  
"Elevator buttons?" he queries. "Did they rip 'em out or something?"  
"Hellen Gravely suspected at least one of you would survive. She had her staff take most of them...but I've taken the liberty of restoring 'B1' for you. There's also two sets of stairs; one connects the basement to the Grand Lobby, and the other connects the Grand Lobby to the Mezzanine." The Hackergirl turns away from the rest of you. "He requests my presence. I would suggest finding your friends as soon as possible...he is coming."  
And with that, she disappears into a flurry of pixels that float away.  
"Huh..." Billie murmurs. "Why...would she run...if she's _literally _working for him?"  
"Doesn't wanna be caught," Cole guesses in a low voice.  
"So...someone's on this floor?" Urbosa inquires. "I wonder who it could be..."  
"We can't free them until we've found the Dark-Light Device," Luigi admits to her while handing you a Poltergust. It's pretty heavy. "It helps to free people and things from paintings."  
"They didn't happen to leave Dark-Light Devices in there, did they?" Billie queries, pointing at the trailer. The plumber shakes his head.  
Polterpup begins to sniff at the ground.  
"What is it, boy?" Cole asks. The puppy yelps before bounding back towards the door. He leaps for the dead centre of the door before phasing straight through it. "Do you think he's found something?"  
"Come on," Luigi ushers the rest of you. "We'd better follow him."  
"Hang on," you tell him. "I've gotta put this Poltergust on..." You slip your arms through the straps. They fasten all by themselves. You clip the belt around your waist (it also fastens automatically), and finally, you grab one of the torches. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."


	180. Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-Nine || gettin' some more gucci soda

The six of you head back outside. Polterpup's sitting on the ground, aggressively wagging his little tail as furiously as he can. He barks again before bounding off down towards the end of the hall. There's several paintings on the walls; Billie takes note of this.  
"How rich do you have to be to put up fuckin' _Van Gore _in the _carpark?"_ she quips. Cole and Urbosa both laugh. Billie takes a metallic permanent marker out of her pocket before uncapping the lid and proceeding to write a rather derogatory phrase in all-caps. "Hellen Gravely...is a gold-digging..._crack _whore-"  
"No, no!" Urbosa giggles as Cole and Luigi burst into laughter. "We'll get into trouble!" But even she doesn't care for Billie's actions, for she's laughing her arse off, too.  
"Holy fuck," Cole whispers as he points up at the corner of the hall's ceiling. "There's a security camera!" You glance up, and sure enough, there's one trained on the five of you.  
"Someone help me take it off the wall," Billie murmurs with a slight smile.  
"We gonna dump it?" he queries.  
"Nup," she responds. _"We _gonna show it off." By now, Urbosa and Luigi are wheezing with laughter as the duo lift it carefully off the wall before positioning the painting so it's in full view of the camera. "Do you like it?" Her tone is sickly sweet, augmented by her innocent smile. "We made this _just _for you!" Cole drops it, still laughing louder than a seagull honing in on a GoPro that's been left unattended by unsuspecting tourists.  
"Okay..." Billie puts the other end of the painting down. _"We_ should get going." You watch as Polterpup phases through the door at the end of the hall. Luigi goes to open it.  
"But the elevator's right here-" Cole's cut off when he sees the staircase behind the now open doorway. Urbosa and Billie are _still _laughing as they walk through. _"Whoops."_

The staircase leading up to the next floor appears to be in a backwards, squarish 'C' shape. You turn to your left and spot a vending machine. Your stomach rumbles at the thought of all the food in there. You hadn't eaten much of the pizza back at Luigi's room.  
"Do any of you have money?" you query.  
"Why?" Cole asks. You point at the vending machine. "Normally...I _wouldn't _condone this behaviour..." He heads over to a fire extinguisher next to the vending machine and pulls it off from the wall. "But I'm pretty hungry." And with that, he rams the bottom end of the extinguisher into the glass. It shatters, leaving a whole treasure trove of chocolate bars, cookies, soda, candy and packets of chips free for the taking. Cole tosses the fire extinguisher to the side while taking a chocolate chip cookie from the third shelf, along with a packet of Ninja Chips. Billie snatches a can of cola beer and a Snickers.  
"That's stealing," Luigi says with a worried expression.  
"Well," Cole says through a mouthful of chips, "Hellen stole our friends. And they're worth _way _more than a packet of chips!"  
"And besides," Billie adds on, "we never got those sodas we ordered. _I _say it's fair game." Your hands reach for the top shelf in order to grab a chocolate bar with a milky centre. It's delicious; you can't stop yourself from gobbling it all down. After devouring the chocolate bar and tossing the wrapper away, you grab a can of soda in your favourite flavour to wash it down.  
"Eat up," you tell the other two. "Who knows when we'll be eating next?"  
"I _suppose _it wouldn't hurt," Urbosa agrees. Cole hands her another cookie from the machine before turning to Luigi.  
_"C'mon, _dude. You've gotta eat. It'll make you feel better!" He tosses the plumber a packet of chips. "They're kinda spicy, but only if you're a wuss like Jay."

**\- - -**

After sufficiently filling up on foods, and pocketing more for later, the five of you begin to head upstairs, where Polterpup is waiting by the top of the stairs. He keeps on barking his head off.  
"We're coming!" you shout. He starts to paw at the door and whine.  
"Come _on!" _Cole groans. "You can _literally _phase through the fuckin' doors!"  
"Aww..." Billie crouches down next to Polterpup. "It's okay, buddy..." She gives him a pat on the head, and he curls up into a ball on the floor next to her. As his eyes drift towards Luigi, she lowers her voice to a whisper. _"Whatever's behind the door must be scaring him."_  
"Let's just rip the band-aid off," Cole assures the rest of you. Luigi pushes open the door.  
_"H-h-hello?" _he stammers, poking his torch through. For a moment, he stands there in complete and utter fright. But it doesn't take him long to venture out. Cole's the next to follow.  
"Main trigger to vacuum...sub trigger to blow...both triggers to fly...button to grab onto ghosts..." he murmurs to himself.  
"Here goes nothing," Urbosa tells herself while following Cole through. You're about to join him, but Billie calls for your attention.  
"Hey." She points up to the left wall from where she's facing. "How self-centred and _egotistical _does one have to be to throw up a gold splashback that looks _just _like them on the wall of a freaking _stairwell?" _You glance up; sure enough, there's a very detailed and _very _intricate image of Hellen on the wall.  
"Well," you tell her, "you should come to Bowser's castle one day. He's got a giant, solid gold sculpture of his_ head _on the front wall of his castle." She giggles at the thought.  
"Geez..._why _do the _Mario _villains have to be the biggest assholes around here?" she frowns to herself, giving Polterpup another pat on the head. After watching the dog trot past the door, she stands up. "I mean...there was a man who kidnapped my friend the other day...but he wasn't...this _arrogant _about it."  
"Zant?" you whisper. She nods her head.  
"Yeah. Tessa...she was talking about this..._game _to me that she'd played back home with Kylee." She purses her lips for a moment. "It was a game called _Luigi's Mansion 3. _I...don't remember much about what she said, but she _did _say that Kylee had really loved the game. Wouldn't stop talking about it to Tess. How it'd be _crazy _if we got invites to something and it turned out to be a trap. And the more I stand around this place...the more I keep thinking that Tess wanted to warn us about accepting _any _sort of invitation in the first place. But...but..._Zant_. He's working for the Overlord. And if _Gravely _is, too, then they must've needed Tessa out of the picture so that they could kidnap you guys." She shakes her head. "Tessa's knowledge on those video games..._and _that cartoon...was considered mundane and useless back home. But in _this _world...the things she knows might just _kill _her-"  
_"Help!" _Cole hollers.


	181. Chapter One Hundred and Eighty || Convenient Plot Device On Cole's Leg UWU

The two of you bolt past the door and straight out into the Grand Lobby, where blue blurs keep on whizzing past Urbosa, Cole and Luigi, who are all cowering in the centre of the room. Luigi keeps on turning off his flashlight before turning it back on; for some reason, the blurs pause for a few seconds before proceeding to circle around the three again. Polterpup is _nowhere _to be seen.  
"What the hell's going _on _here?!" Billie hollers.  
"Ghosts!" Luigi cries. The young woman proceeds to march up towards them, her finger holding down the main trigger of her Poltergust. But no matter what, the ghosts won't budge. In fact, they're starting to grow more tightly-knit...closing in on the terrified trio.  
"C'mon," she mutters, _"work, _you piece of crap!" You take your torch and point it up at the ghosts. You turn it on, and a couple of them freeze.  
Their tails are pulled towards the nozzle of Billie's Poltergust.  
"Hey, I'm _doing _it!" she exclaims as she slowly backs away, still holding the trigger down.  
_"Press the button and swing them around!" _Luigi hollers.  
"Do it again, [Y/N]!" Cole shouts at you. You turn off your torch and turn it back on. The sudden flash makes another portion of the blurs freeze in their tracks. Cole begins to vacuum them up, and is able to make use of an opening to somersault through before pressing the button and swinging the nozzle around like it's a ball-and-chain flail. He swings the nozzle downwards in order to smack the ghosts into the ground. Soon, Billie's copying his movements. You decide to stun them a third time, but _this _time, you hold down the trigger on your Poltergust's nozzle. It's a powerful vacuum, to say the least. You take a few steps back, and that's when you notice the flailing arms of the blue ghosts. They're squealing to be let go; you press the button before starting to swing them around in circles. You then use the nozzle like it's the Sword of Sols, swinging it down near the ground. They burst into fine, blue dust. This dust is then vacuumed up by your Poltergust.  
"Wow...I _caught _one!" you cheer.  
"So did I!" Cole adds with a grin.  
"Me too!" Billie adds on. You watch as the last blur is caught by Luigi, who slams the ghost against the lobby desk. It disappears into dust. _"Get _**_Thanos'ed,_**_ bitch!"_  
"Really? Out of _all _the things you could've said-"  
The lights come on.

The state of the Grand Lobby is enough to make your jaw dropped. Most faces in the photos have been crossed out with black spray paint, save for five of the pictures.  
Cole.  
Luigi.  
Urbosa.  
Billie.  
And _you._  
Paper is littered everywhere, and as you go to turn around, you find that the entrance to the hotel has been bolted shut by a series of wooden planks, nails and locks.  
"She _really _doesn't want anyone escaping," Cole murmurs as he raises a hand onto one of the wooden planks. He tries to jiggle it around, but the thing is pretty much rigid.  
"Can you use your elemental powers to break it?" Urbosa asks. Cole places his Poltergust's nozzle on its holder before pounding his palm with his fist.  
"Stand back," he warns the rest of you. You all oblige and back away towards the desk. He jumps up in the air before slamming his fist onto the ground.  
He groans in pain a few seconds later.  
"What's wrong?" Urbosa asks him.  
"It didn't work..." he mutters, standing up and rubbing at his knuckles. They're already becoming bruised and swollen.  
"Ouch," Billie winces. "Why's that?" Cole lifts up one of his trouser legs. Attached to his ankle is a cuff made from Vengestone.  
"I don't know _how _it got on my ankle...but it's been here for a while. I didn't want my team to worry about me..."  
"I'm sure there's _some _way to get it off..." you assure him. He shakes his head.  
"Unless we find a key or someone strong enough to crush it, it's out of the question. And if it's the _latter, _then I'll probably end up with a smashed ankle for a month or two." He lowers his trouser leg back down before taking the nozzle in his hands. "Let's go-"  
"What's that behind there?" Urbosa queries, pointing at a rectangular object behind the desk that's been covered with pink fabric. Billie leaps over the desk before taking the fabric off. It's appears to be a sepia painting, framed _just _like the ones King Boo had on him.  
You notice that the painting is of a _very _worried Zane, who's holding up his arm over his face.  
_"Zane!" _Cole shouts.

The black-clad ninja jumps over the desk and rushes over to the painting. His jaw is dropped as he raises a hand towards the picture.  
_"Zane..." _he murmurs. "What did she _do _to you?"  
"Looks like we found the prisoner on this floor," Billie tells the rest of you. "But how do we get him out?"  
"We need the Dark-Light Device to free him." Luigi's words are said in such a way that makes him appear to be feeling hopeless. "But it could be _anywhere!" _He's starting to hyperventilate at the thought. "Oh no...what if the Dark-Light Device isn't even _here?!"  
_"Luigi," Urbosa tells him in a relatively stern manner. "We're going to find it. And if we don't...we'll find other ways to free our friends."  
"Yeah," Billie adds on, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't sweat it. This _isn't _your fault."  
_"Woof!"_  
You all glance up to see Polterpup sitting on the railing of the staircase leading up to the Mezzanine. He's got his tongue hanging out to one side as he tilts his head in the opposite direction.  
"He's so adorable!" you can't help but share with the others. The puppy barks again before leaping down into your arms. You cradle him gently in your arms. _"Aww...you're _**such **_a good boy!" _He jumps onto the floor before pawing at the frame of the Zane painting and starting to whine.  
"The dog's upset," Billie decides. She cracks her knuckles. "I officially _hate _that Gravely. Shit just got _real."_  
Even though you doubt she'd like to admit it, you can see a bit of Kylee in her personality.  
Polterpup starts to sniff at the ground.  
"What is it, boy?" Cole asks. "What's wrong?"  
He barks before bounding towards the stairs.  
"He must've found something," Luigi tells him. "We should follow him." Cole sighs.  
"I'd _hate _to leave Zane here..." he admits.  
"We'll be back as _soon _as we've found that Dark-Light Device," Urbosa assures him.


	182. Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-One || ro-BUTT hahahahahahahaha

The five of you start heading up the staircase. Polterpup is patiently waiting by the double doors in the middle part. Billie's typing something on her phone quickly.  
"What 'cha doing, Billie?" Cole queries.  
"Just making a note of where Zane is," she responds. "It's important to keep receipts-"  
_"Sksksksk."_ Cole's mimic of a VSCO girl makes Billie snort.  
"Yeah...I support the 'Save The Turtles' message...but they're _kinda _over the top." Luigi and Urbosa push open the double doors, and the _second _you walk in, you find _another _framed portrait, this time of Gadd. It's at the back of a relatively large hall with curtains drawn back.  
"Fuck..." you murmur. "We've found _two _in the span of a minute."  
"Hopefully the others are close behind," Urbosa tells you. You watch as Polterpup bolts over to a door on the left of the room. He waits patiently for the rest of you.  
"Okay," Cole decides. _"I'm _getting kinda cold."  
"You've got a long-sleeved _gi _on, Cole."  
_"That _doesn't mean I'm not cold!"  
"I guess we could use a little..._coal _around here," Billie says with a grin. You find yourself laughing at her wit, alongside Luigi and Urbosa. Cole is _not _amused whatsoever. As she walks past him, she gives him a pat on the shoulder. "Ah, I'm only one hair dye away from turning into my _sister..." _You all stop outside the door before watching Polterpup phase through it.  
"Let's go," you tell them.

You walk out into a hall with red walls, mahogany floorboards and red carpets. You glance out through the window to the left. The moon casts a bluish glow over the clearing on which this land was built upon. The others are already _far_ ahead.  
"Uh-oh..." Cole gulps. You catch up to where they're all crowded around a door.  
"Polterpup just went through it," Billie tells you.  
"But it's locked," Urbosa adds on. You bring a hand to your chin before ushering them to move away. You develop an offensive stance before lifting up your dominant foot and slamming your foot down _just _below the doorknob. With a deafening crack, the door swings open, leaving the others dumbfounded.  
"What?" you shrug. "We don't have all day."  
And so you all walk through.

Polterpup is sitting in front of a safe, jumping up and down as he yelps excitedly. Luigi points to a green, disc-like shape where you'd presume would be a combination lock.  
"I'll open it in _no _time!" he assures the four of you. He takes his torch before holding down the button to activate it. A bright burst of light shoots from the torch, and moments later, the door to the safe swings open. Luigi's eyes light up. "They're here!"  
"Really?!" Cole grins. "It's like Christmas and my birthday rolled into _one!" _Luigi passes what appears to be the head of a torch to Cole. It has a rainbow-like lens. He passes another two to Urbosa and Billie, and then one to you, before taking one more out. He unscrews the normal head of his torch and sets it down before screwing the rainbow one in. He points it up at the ceiling before turning it on. A strange, fluorescent light filled with every hue you can think of fills the area where his torch shines. He presses a button on the side of the head, and the light returns to normal. After pressing it again, he gives the rest of you a thumbs up.  
"They're the Dark-Light Devices?" Urbosa queries. Luigi nods his head.  
"Let's go free Professor Gadd and Zane!" he tells the four of you.

**\- - -**

Once you've all made your way back into the hall, you all stare at Gadd's framed painting. The detail on the sepia portrait is surreal. Luigi turns to the rest of you.  
"Does anyone want to try?" he asks.  
"Okay," you agree. He ushers you over to where he's standing.  
"Okie-dokie," he decides. "You just have to hold the torch up at the painting. You shine it as long as it takes for them to escape, okay?" You nod your head and turn on the torch before pointing it at the painting. The light seems..._familiar, _somehow. The surface of the painting shimmers for a bit, and then as if he's emerging from underwater, Gadd begins to come out of the painting. He appears to be in a frozen state...until he's fully out. He gasps for air before collapsing onto the ground in front of you.  
"Shit, are you okay?!" Billie gasps. She crouches down next to him and goes to help him stand.  
"Oh no, I'll be alright," he assures her, shaking his head. He stands up before turning to the rest of you. _"Five, _eh?"  
"We all jumped down the laundry chute," Cole explains while Gadd readjusts his glasses.  
_"Criminy!" _he gasps as he sees all of the bruises, cuts and lacerations dotting Urbosa's skin. "You've seen the _wars, _girl!"  
"I know," she sighs as her gaze drifts towards the floor. "I had an..._altercation _with Hellen."  
"I couldn't believe Gravely's motives_ myself..."_ he admits. "That _Hackergirl _character was right, it seems! Anyhoo, I _would_ be asking you all if you've found the Poltergusts, but it seems you've already _done _that." He glances around for a bit. "Is it just you five, or did that little bugger make off scot-free too?"  
"Polterpup helped us find the Dark-Light Devices," Luigi explains to him.  
"Yeah," Billie smiles. She glances around. _"Speaking _of Polterpup...where _is _he?" You all have a look around the room.  
He's gone.  
"Oh, don't worry about him," Gadd assures her. "He's a ghost, too. _He _won't bring alarm to the human ghosts around here!" Urbosa brings a hand to her chin.  
"I say we go and free Zane, and then regroup in that place where Gadd's car was-"  
"The garage?" Billie quips. A few snickers ensue.  
"Sounds good, Urbosa," Cole tells her with a smile. And with that, the two head back towards the Grand Lobby. For a while, you just watch the duo in silence.  
"You know," Billie tells the rest of you. She picks up a scrunched-up piece of paper up off the ground before tossing it at the chandelier above your heads. "Around a month ago? I would've been _surprised _by this whole ghost business."

**\- - -**

"I'm _quite _alright, Cole, I'm quite alright..."  
Zane's voice confirms that either Cole or Urbosa's _already _freed Zane from his sepia prison.  
_"Two down," _you tell yourself, _"a whole lot more to go."_  
"So all the exits are blocked off?" Gadd asks Luigi. "And all external-bound communications have been cut?" He frowns at Luigi's confirmation. "They're smart..."  
"But _we're _smarter," you assure him. "If we hadn't escaped, we all would've been captured."  
"And it would've taken at _least _a week for anyone back at Delfino Castle to realise," Billie adds on, heading down the steps. You and Luigi are about to follow, but Gadd holds a hand up.  
"What is it, Professor?" Luigi asks quietly. Gadd lowers his voice to a bare whisper.  
"What _really _happened to Urbosa? She seemed..._deeply _offended when she'd mentioned Ms Gravely."  
"It's a long story," you admit to him. "After the rest of you left for your rooms, she invited Urbosa to dinner up on her floor."  
"Dinner? And what prompted her to do that?"  
"She wanted to apologise...for the whole _sacred-site _fiasco." You glance down to where Urbosa's standing with the others and chatting happily. "She found out just before we jumped down the laundry chute that she was her mother."  
Gadd's speechless for a few moments.  
"Poor soul..." he murmurs. "I...don't quite know how to bring comfort to one who's _technically _older than myself."  
"I think she just needs a bit of time to process it," you decide. "I mean...having Ganondorf as your father is _one _thing...but having someone like that witch as your _mother..." _You can barely finish the thought.  
"She stole most of the elevator buttons," Luigi adds on. "The Hackergirl said they were on different floors, but at the moment, we only have 'B1'. It's the only safe floor...we haven't explored all of this floor yet, and the first floor had ghosts in it!"  
"Well," Gadd tells the two of you, "I've got something in my car that should up the security _just _a smidgeon."  
"We haven't found whoever's trapped on that floor yet," you respond.  
"I'm sure there'll be _plenty _of time. And seeing as there's five Poltergusts, there isn't any reason why you shouldn't split up."  
"You reckon?"  
"I'll explain more once we get to the car."


	183. Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-Two || eIgHt DoLlArS aN hOuR~

"Come on!" Luigi ushers the others while the three of you start heading down the stairs. "We need to go back to the basement!"  
"The basement?" Zane inquires with a curious tone.  
"It's a _long _story," Cole admits. "We'll tell you everything once we get there!" Billie presses the elevator button. It doesn't take long before the doors open.  
"So," you start to joke, "out of a grand total of _one _floor, where would you like to go?" Laughter fills the elevator. Luigi presses the only choice available, and the doors close. He shivers and rubs his hands together.  
_"Brr..." _he shivers. "It's cold..."  
"Yeah..." Cole wraps his arms around his chest. "Zane, is that you?"  
"Affirmative. I have determined that a minor malfunction within one of my action drives is the culprit for this decline in temperature." The elevator doors open, and you're met with a warm blast of air from the unaffected elevator hall.  
"Snacks are through the door and on the left," Billie tells Zane and Gadd while pointing towards the staircase room. "The chocolate bars are bootleg, though. And they taste _nasty."_  
You hear a thud from the garage.  
"What was that?" you whisper. Everyone exchanges nervous glances.  
"I'll check it out," Cole murmurs, lowering his hood over his face. And with that, he sneaks up to the door and _slowly _opens it. The rest of you watch as he then slips inside.  
"Let's go inside," Urbosa decides. One by one, you file in to see Cole facing away from the car. There's suitcases strewn about the floor; he's staring ahead in shock.  
"What is it?" Billie whispers. She looks where he's looking, and her jaw drops.  
"Mother of Din," Urbosa murmurs.  
_"Criminy!" _Gadd utters, rushing to hide behind a pile of suitcases. You look to where everyone else (by now) is looking, and then you see him.  
The steward from the Grand Hall, sitting on a bellhop cart and staring at his mask with a disgruntled expression.

"Eight dollars an hour..." the steward mutters to himself. _"Eight dollars an hour..." _He shakes his head. "And she pays Gloria _sixty _dollars an hour to _sit _on her ass and play stupid _disco _music 24/7..."  
"Are _you _seeing what _I'm _seeing?" Cole whispers to the rest of you.  
"Yup," Billie murmurs. "A _hundred _percent."  
"Doesn't even _trust _me to guard the button to the fifteenth floor," the steward continues, shaking his head. "Doesn't even _invite _me...or _congratulate _me for having to put up with those idiots. I don't know _how _many times that little Koopa brat prank-called the phone and asked if the refrigerators were running!" He slams his fist into a suitcase and growls before eventually letting out a sigh. With sunken eyes and a pout, he lifts up his mask. "Oh, but I _mustn't _complain. Ms Gravely's offered me a share in her spoils...the painting of that _robot _man!"  
Everyone starts to snicker.  
_"Oh, _shut up," he hisses at the rest of you. "I know you're all there. You're not _ghosts, _idiots."  
"Why would you want to work for Gravely for poor pay and some painting?" Billie asks, her hand hovering over her torch. "I'm sure there's _other _ways you could make money that _don't _involve terrorizing political leaders and turning them into _paintings."_  
"Why would _I_ want to work for Ms Gravely?!" he yells. _"I don't! That stingy bitch spent most of the wage budget on her fucking **cat!"**_  
_Cat? _you think curiously. _Is that a euphemism for-_  
"Woah, _woah," _Billie tells him with her hands held up. _"This _ain't Australia, _quit _your cussing."  
He throws the mask at her head. She swerves to the side; it smacks Luigi in the face. For a moment, you're all looking around at each other with concern.  
That is...until the steward starts picking up suitcases.

_"Holy shit!" _Cole exclaims as he does a backwards somersault in order to dodge a particularly large suitcase hurling towards his feet. "Calm _down!" _You watch as Urbosa and Billie repeatedly attempt to stun the steward with their torches, but it's all to no prevail.  
"I've...had to listen...to her _ranting _about that King Boo...for _too _long!" he grunts while reaching for another suitcase. He tosses a suitcase at the two women, who yelp and jump away from said suitcase's expected landing site. It hits the ground with a heavy thud. Zane holds his hands together and attempts to send out a torrent of ice in the steward's direction, but it _accidentally _hits Billie instead.  
"Uh-oh!" he gasps as the girl proceeds to slide away from the chaos, imprisoned in a block of ice. It's out of her control; thankfully, she stops by Gadd's car.  
"Regroup!" Gadd shouts at the Nindroid. He obliges and joins the inventor behind one of the pile of suitcases.  
"How do you propose we get rid of him?" Urbosa demands while jumping over the defense lines. Gadd watches as the steward picks up another suitcase and starts heading towards Cole.  
"A-_ha!" _he exclaims. He ushers Luigi over before whispering something in his ear.  
"Of _course!" _Luigi says with a sigh of relief. "I'd better get _trapping _him!" And with that, Luigi points his torch at the steward, and _just _after he's thrown the suitcase, he flashes the light in his face.  
He freezes.  
Luigi's quick to start vacuuming the ghost up. He screams and tries to grab at the air, but no matter what he does, he can't escape the wrath of Luigi's Poltergust.  
_"You bastards!" _the steward swears. _"Ms Gravely's gonna kill you all!"_  
And with that, he disappears inside of Luigi's Poltergust.  
Most of you are in shock.  
You all can't help but to laugh at what you've just witnessed.  
"Look!" Cole grins. He points at two, shiny plug-looking things lying on the floor where the steward was captured. "Are those elevator keys?!" He picks them up and flips them to their flat side. "They _are!"_

While pushing several suitcases off to the side, you and Urbosa help Gadd stand up. He stares at Billie, who's encased in a block of ice by the bonnet of his car.  
"Hmm..." he frowns. _"This _won't do."  
"How do we get her out without hurting her?" Cole asks.  
"As quickly as possible," he responds. Zane steps forwards before pressing a few buttons on his arm and becoming rigid.  
_"Battering ram activated," _a voice foreign to you announces. Cole lifts up Zane by the waist and proceeds to begin running for the ice block, with Zane's head first. You hear a loud crack, and moments later, the ice shatters. Billie collapses onto the ground. She groans.  
_"My head hurts..." _she murmurs. Both Cole and Zane help her stand up.  
"I am deeply sorry for inconveniencing you," Zane responds.  
"It's all good...I just need to warm up."  
Gadd thinks to himself for a moment.  
"I suppose now would be as good as ever to activate it," he tells the rest of you.  
"Activate _what?" _Luigi asks nervously. With a chuckle, Gadd makes his way towards the bonnet of his car and lifts it up before taking out a red, frisbee-shaped chunk of metal with glowing green lights surrounding it. He then proceeds to examine the car spaces.  
"Too small, too structurally unstable, too exposed..._a-ha!" _Gadd presses a button on the frisbee thing before tossing it towards the middle of four free car spaces. There's a flash of light, and before you know it, the spaces have all been occupied by a red, metallic dome with two windows, a moving satellite dish and a doorway that strangely resembles Gadd's face. Several 'Ooh's and 'Ahh's fill the air.  
"What's this?" you ask him.  
"It's a portable lab I keep on me just in case I'm ever sprung by those spectral buggers," he declares. "Ever since the last two labs got destroyed, I've had to become creative about how I run things. _Anyhoo, _come on inside!"


	184. Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-Three || dinnaaaaaaaaaaaaah partyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Time: ???  
Location: The Last Resort, Boo Woods  
Subject/s: The Hackergirl  
Motives: ???**

The Hackergirl's returned to the fifteenth floor at the request of her temporary employer. She's unsure of how much longer she has to keep up this front of a willing 'friend'...if the Overlord had just let her do it _her _way, then they'd all be in his clutches by now. She thought she'd be back in the Sacred Realm, potentially discussing new revelations with the Overlord. Or perhaps plotting a strategic, well-thought-out plan with Zant. But in fact, she's being held hostage in the Last Resort, with its mentally disturbed owner constantly needing to have an input in the conversation.  
"I must admit," Hellen starts as she leans back on the sofa and turns on the television via remote, "you've _certainly _outdone yourself, Miss Hackergirl! Stealing the elevator keys _and _disabling all communications on their smartphones...they'll _never _find a way out!"  
"It was as simple as reconfiguring the mobile data towers around Boo Woods to only allow whitelisted devices," she politely responds.  
"Hey!" calls out King Boo from the window near the dead tree. "It's _Zant!"_  
"Oh," Hellen mutters, "what does _he _want?" She stands up and heads over towards the window, a slight scowl on her face. But the Hackergirl ignores the two.  
There's a news story...and it's in relation to her home country.

"Gayle Gossip here," declares Ninjago's most dedicated of news reporters. The Hackergirl notices the brunette standing outside a particular orphanage that she'd spent her teenage years in and out of. It brings back a few memories. Some bitter...some sweet.Her gaze remains fixed on the television, which takes up the entire wall. Flames dance across the dying sky; it's obvious what's happened. "I'm here at the Western Ninjago City Orphanage, where firefighters are busy extinguishing a fire. The blaze was believed to have sparked after a middle-aged woman believed to be under the influence of drugs crashed her hatchback into the office of the staff, who were immediately killed upon impact-"  
_"Good," _she murmurs back at the television. She takes a seat before stretching her arms out and cracking her gloved knuckles. She can still fill the agonising, slow burning pain of the cigarettes they smoked on her arms and legs. It makes her skin crawl at the very thought.  
"Look at them," Hellen scoffs to King Boo from the window. "They've made their way to my hotel on a _helicopter.  
_"Would've been easier for them to just let the _Overlord _send them here," he decides.  
"They've brought friends for Ganondorf," she smirks as the helicopter flies up and over the fifteenth floor. _"How _sweet." Like the heavy artillery of a machine gun, the blades of the helicopter slice through the silence. It starts to bring back _awful _memories for the Hackergirl. She's no longer the Hackergirl, but just a girl. A girl, cold and lost and alone in the streets of Ninjago City, where people are getting mugged and other people are getting stabbed and where there's a chopper out to get her.  
She shakes her head.   
_It happened fifteen years ago. And it wasn't her fault._  
"I'd better go and make sure they don't burn down the place," Hellen decides before disappearing through the television for the rest of her apartment.

"She's _crazy," _King Boo whispers as he floats down next to the Hackergirl. "You didn't _seriously _consider working for her, did you?"  
"Overlord's orders," she responds. She pauses for a few moments. "You too?"  
"Didn't think he'd give me permission to keep Mario and Luigi once this whole fiasco was over," he tells her. She cups her hands together and sighs.  
"You may as well run with them while you still can," she murmurs. "They found the Dark-Light Devices." He scowls at the very idea.  
"Oh, _curse _them."  
"It was _Hellen's _idea to lock them in a safe on the second floor that was light-activated."  
He rolls his eyes.  
_"How _much longer until he gets here?"  
"I'd give it four hours. We still have to weed out the last few survivors."  
There's a relatively moderate silence for a few moments.  
The television rises in the air, revealing the double doors leading into the rest of the floor.

Hellen bursts through the doors. She's swiftly followed by the rest of the Overlord's elites. Pythor slithers across the floor with a smug grin on his face. He's got Tiara, the Bonneter princess, in a cage of Vengestone. Zant follows, carrying his own prisoner over his shoulder. The Hackergirl remembers sending that same prisoner to the Era of Twilight. Harumi's the next to walk out into the living room, finally followed by her father.  
"I can't believe you three actually did it," Harumi tells the Hackergirl, along with King Boo and Hellen. "What would've taken us months...took you three a _single _night." She stretches her arms.  
"Take a seat, Princess Harumi," Hellen offers, gesturing to the sofa. Harumi obliges. "Have you spoken to the Overlord about your new..._abilities?"_  
"It didn't take long for me to hone them to perfection," she assures her. She holds up a hand, and it begins to crackle with dark green electricity. "He gave me power..._great _power. Power belonging to one of the _Dark _Deities."  
"Demise?" she guesses. Harumi nods her head. "Well...you're _much _more deserving of it." She takes a seat next to her and proceeds to pull out her infamous highlighter powder before layering it onto her face.  
"GheistPaint..." Harumi smirks at the thought. "It's the only shit that _works-"_  
_"Onto_ business," Pythor reminds the two before he takes a seat, followed by Bleck and Zant. The latter tosses his prisoner onto the floor, while Pythor sets the Bonneter's cage onto one of the coffee tables. "Have you kidnapped the Princess of Isle Delfino yet?"  
"I'm afraid not," Hellen admits. She lifts up her remote and clicks it towards the ceiling. The Hackergirl smiles and shakes her head beneath the mask as one of the ceiling panels slides over another. She hears the familiar rattling of chains. "But we _do _have one of her friends if she tries anything." Harumi starts to giggle upon seeing just _who _she's managed to kidnap.  
_"Ganondorf," _she decides. "Is he dead?"  
"Unconscious," the Hackergirl assures her. "I used a strong sedative. He won't be waking up _any _time soon." Zant remains silent throughout this entire exchange.  
He's been thinking about the prophecy a lot lately.  
"We mustn't dawdle on it," Pythor tells them. "The Overlord's expecting the Heroes of the Triforce, _and _the three who dare to oppose him directly."  
"Well..._about _that," Hellen admits. She glances around nervously. "Two of them didn't _accept _the invitation."  
_"What?!" _he shouts. _"Who?!"_  
"King Koopa," the Hackergirl responds, "and Princess Midna."  
"Well, where are the ones you've captured?" Zant asks with a frown.

From behind King Boo, a series of eight paintings float around him.  
"You _idiot!" _Pythor hollers. "One of them isn't even part of the _Triforce!" _Hellen stands up and begins to slowly walk past each painting. The Hackergirl watches her pass by each one. Misako, Zelda and Peach are the ones she passes by without a thought. All of their faces are stricken with immense fear. She stops at the portrait of Corky and places a hand on its frame.  
"Well," she decides with a smile. _"This _one's grown close to Princess [Y/N]."  
"Who, a stupid _Bonneter _girl?" Pythor scoffs. All of the Overlord's elites burst into laughter.  
"I assure you, Pythor," she tells him with a calm demeanour, "it would _break _that girl if she was to see her friends in this state. That is why _I'm _going to deal with her _myself."_  
"And just _how _do you propose to do that?" he sneers. _"That_ girl is carrying around a blade that makes the Master Sword look like a _stick!"_  
_"Is _she, Chumsworth?" Hellen unsheaths the Sword of Sols from the scabbard she's got behind her. She swings the blade around a couple of times, narrowly missing the Anacondrai's snout each time. "Because I believe _I _have it in my possession!"  
"Ooh!" Harumi jumps up and brushes a hand across the side of the blade. "It looks _powerful!"  
"What _do you propose we do about Dragmire's eldest and King Koopa, Hellen?" Pythor frowns.  
"Oh..." the ghost responds with a smirk. "I think we won't have to do a _thing _except let them come to us." She turns to the Hackergirl. "Tell them what has happened...and ambush them while they are at their most vulnerable." The Hackergirl pulls out her phone before typing up a simple Chirp and tagging Bowser in it.  
"I can bring a horse to water," she responds, "but I can't make it drink."  
And with that, the Hackergirl disappears into a flurry of pixels.  
"Someone should go with her to make sure she gets the job done," Harumi murmurs. King Boo nods his head and vanishes inside a cloud of purple smoke.  
_"Where the fuck am I?" _groans the voice of Zant's prisoner. She starts to push herself up off the ground before looking around. "Level 15 of the Last Resort?" She turns around and immediately sees Hellen staring at her in shock. _"Fuck..._I'm in _Luigi's Mansion 3, _aren't I?"  
"She's awake!" Zant shouts. Tessa spots Ganondorf lying on the ground, bound by the Vengestone chains.  
"What the fuck's going _on?" _she demands. "Why aren't I in _Isle Delfino?! _Is the _Hackergirl _behind this?! I know who she fuckin' _is! _She's from the S-"  
She collapses onto the ground after Harumi clobbers her over the head with a vase.  
For a while, everyone's dead silent.  
"She knows too much," Pythor decides after a while. Bleck turns to face him.  
"Get _rid _of her."  
Pythor picks her up before heading towards the elevator shaft. There's a sinister smirk on his face. Harumi glances around nervously. She laughs, but it's out of anxiety.  
"You...you aren't going to actually _kill _her, are you?" she asks.  
"What use is she to us if she's working for the other side?!" he snaps back.  
"Bring her here," Hellen orders.  
"Oh, make up your _mind!" _he roars. Harumi helps to drag the girl back over to the ghost. For a while, the two are staring at each other.  
"I can't have you defending someone who isn't even _real, _Harumi," Hellen tells her. "You'll ruin the _entire _plan!" She clutches her hands into fists. "And will _you _accept responsibility when those idiots find their friends?" She turns to face Zant. Without a word, the two nod their heads and disappear into clouds of smoke. The two clouds, violet and red in colour, float towards the two girls before consuming them.  
For a few moments, Bleck and Pythor give each other confused glances.  
After the smoke clears, they watch Harumi pull up the now conscious girl from the floor. They have a strange, dazed look in their eyes.  
"Ugh," Tessa scoffs to herself as she brushes her hand across her cheek, _"this _one doesn't even wear make-up!" She walks towards the container of highlighter powder on the floor. "What kind of decent woman doesn't use _GheistPaint?!" _She then picks it up and picks up the pillow sponge before layering it all over her face. _"Ah, _that's better!"  
"Let's go," Harumi orders her. "We need to stop them from reaching this floor...or it'll be _your _head the Overlord's taking." Tessa thinks to herself for a moment.  
"I have a _better _idea."


	185. Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-Four || haha i pulled a sneaky on ya cole!

**Time: 8:20 PM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: The Last Resort, Boo Woods  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The inside of Gadd's lab is surprisingly spacious. A series of computers, as well as their respective monitors, are all lined up on a desk. There's also a desk chair, as well as a strange mailbox-looking thing at the back of the lab. There's a couple of bunk beds elsewhere, as well as a few medical machines set up. Cole's standing by a coffee machine as he makes himself an espresso.  
"It looks like there's ghost infestations on _just _about every floor," Gadd tells the rest of you. "It'll take speed and efficiency to capture those ghosts. When you find someone, bring them back to the elevator as soon as you can." He pauses for a moment before turning to Urbosa and Billie, who are both sitting on the bottom bunk. Billie's got a heap of blankets wrapped around her, but she's still shivering. "I think you two ought to stay behind until you recover."  
"I'm fine," Urbosa assures him, standing up.  
"I can g-g-go..." Billie shivers. Zane shakes his head.  
"It would be unwise of you to leave-"  
He's cut off by the sound of a heavy thud in the distance.  
"What was _that?" _Cole frowns.  
"Not sure," you respond. "Should we be worried, Gadd?" The scientist turns to Urbosa.  
"You'd better stay here until Zane addresses those wounds," he advises her. "And so should you, Billie. The _rest _of you...make sure to keep _these _on you!" He passes around three crimson red virtual reality headsets to you, Cole and Luigi.  
"What are they?" the latter asks.  
"I call these Virtual Boos," he explains. "I'll be able to send vital information to you, and I'll also be able to wirelessly communicate with you inside the building."  
"Sounds cool," Cole decides, putting his Virtual Boo over his head so that the goggle portion sits in his hair.  
"I'm working on marketing, and soon, they should _fly _off the shelves, haha! Anyhoo, you'll also have access to a map of each floor, and - oh, that _reminds _me!" Gadd pulls out a monitor and a cylindrical computer out of _nowhere _before handing it over to Luigi. "This is an elevator tracker. Install it inside the elevator, and not _only _will it give you information on each floor, it should _also_ encrypt all of our conversations so that pesky _Hackergirl _doesn't try and interfere."  
"Will do," Cole assures him. He turns to you. "Are you sure you don't wanna stay?"  
"Three's better than two," you assure him.

After heading back out of the lab with the Virtual Boos resting on top of your foreheads, Cole opens the door leading back to the hall. You all shuffle through, with you and Cole each clutching onto an elevator button.  
"We haven't found whoever's trapped on this floor yet," you decide.  
"I'm sure that Urbosa and Billie can look if they're feeling better," Cole assures you.  
"Poor Urbosa..." Luigi sighs. "I wish I could help her."  
"How many sisters does she have again?" Cole asks you.  
"She's the second oldest Dragmire in her generation," you explain. "Midna's her older sister, and from my understanding, Buliara's either her twin or _just _younger. And then there's Link and his twin who are the youngest two."  
"Woah, _woah." _Cole raises his arms up. "Ganondorf has _five _kids?!"  
"Mario told me you two were close," Luigi adds on. "Is it true?"  
"Well..._I _don't know," you admit. "On one hand...he's done terrible things, and he had a thing for my mother. But on the _other..._he..._I-"_  
You hear a strange little tune coming from your Virtual Boos.  
You lower the headset over your eyes to see Gadd in a black square with a red border. Behind this square is a black grid with red lines.  
"I have an update on what you need to collect from that floor!" he exclaims.  
"Go on," Cole prompts him.  
"Billie tells me that her sister has medication to treat epilepsy. Those tablets are in room 506, I believe."  
"Is there anything else?"  
"I _believe _that Urbosa has also recommended that you stop by room 505, where Princess Zelda was staying. She has an _invaluable _device called the Sheikah Slate in there."  
"The Sheikah Slate..._got _it."  
"Is there anything _else _anyone needs?" you query.  
"Keep your eyes peeled out for any paintings," he advises.  
And with that, the screen goes black.  
You lift the goggles back up onto your forehead before pressing the elevator button. Luigi points up to the floor indicator. The rotating needle is cranked up _all _the way to the fifteenth floor.  
"Looks like we're about to have some _company," _Cole murmurs, watching the dial slowly move down towards the fourth floor and comes to a complete stop. "Or not."  
"What's on that floor?" you inquire. They both shrug their shoulders. "Well...I'm _interested, _for one."  
"It could be a trap," he protests.  
You lower your Virtual Boo over your eyes.

"What's the matter?" Gadd queries.  
"The elevator was on the top floor," you explain. "It stopped at the fourth."  
"I doubt the three of you are the _only _people who can use the elevator, you know-"  
"It came from the _top _floor," you repeat. "That's where Hellen lives."  
"Hmm..." he considers. "And it stopped on the fourth floor?"  
"Yes."  
"I _believe _that's where the theatre is. Try and steer clear for now...who _knows _who's there?" You roll your eyes at the sarcastic question. "I can _see _you, [Y/N]..."  
"I will." And with that, the screen goes blank. You remove your Virtual Boo; the elevator doors are open now. It's completely empty. The three of you head into the elevator. Luigi's quick to start setting up the device Gadd had given him in the corner of the elevator near the control panel. Cole, on the other hand, is plugging in the elevator buttons.  
"The fourth's plugged in already," he tells you. _"Don't _touch it."  
"I won't," you lie.  
"I _mean _it. It's our job to protect you."  
"I promise I won't touch it, Cole."  
"And..._done!" _Luigi decides. He steps back from the monitor and shows it to the rest of you. Currently on display is a digital map. Cole presses the button to head up to the fifth floor, and you all stand in silence for a few moments. "Do...do you think Urbosa and Billie are going to be okay?"  
"Zane's got a medicine and trauma module installed," Cole assures him. "If Mipha isn't around, then Zane can treat patients."  
"I hope Ganondorf's okay," you murmur.  
"You really love him," he asks quietly, "don't you?" Without missing a beat, you nod your head.  
"He might not do the right thing at times," you respond, "but...he's just..." You pause and smile. "His intentions are good...when _Demise _isn't controlling him."  
"Nabooru said he _really _loves you," he decides. "That he'd always talk about you to her."  
"You know," you admit. "I've met him once before the day I met you guys."  
"You have?" Luigi tilts his head to the side.  
"Yeah..." you whisper. "It was the day my mother died."  
"You were eleven?"  
"Seven." You let out a sigh. "He...went to make sure that I was okay. And he told me that my mother had gone off to Corona Mountain." You wrap your arms around your chest and glance down at the floor. "I've never seen him as upset as he was that night. He loved her a lot." Cole places a hand on your shoulder.  
"If...if it makes you feel better..." he starts, "I lost my mom, too. She died just before I turned fifteen."  
"I'm sorry," you whisper. Throughout this exchange, Luigi's awfully quiet.  
"It's okay," he assures you. "My family pretty much distanced themselves from each other...and I think it was for the best."  
"You and Pauline seem pretty close," Luigi tells him.  
"Well, we are _now," _he explains, "but when it happened, she was 22. She moved away to New Donk City. Dad started up a quartet. And I started spending more time at the rock-climbing mountain that Mom and I used to go to." He pauses for a few moments. "[Y/N]...how did you cope?"  
"I don't know," you admit to him. "I...I don't think I _did."_  
The elevator doors open onto the fifth floor, and the other two step out.  
"I think we should head to Gadd's room first," Cole decides. You creep closer to the control panel. "And then, we'll go to-"  
You slam your hand against the button for the fourth floor before pressing the button to close the elevator quicker.  
As the doors start to close, you spot Cole staring at you with the utmost horror.  
_"[Y/N]! What are you doing-"_  
The doors shut, leaving you in peace and quiet.


	186. Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-Five || Finding My Will To Live - The Squeakuel to Frying Nemo

As the doors open, you notice that orchestral music is playing. There's no doubt that there's someone here...but who?  
"...I'll get my pianist to possess him," a vaguely familiar voice decides. You recognise it as the voice of Corky's cousin. "Ganondorf learned to play at a _very _young age. My father taught him. Regardless...they'll never suspect a thing."  
"Don't you think that Harumi can handle this herself?"  
Your eyes widen; it's _Harumi _who's speaking.  
"Go on then, Zant. But if she stages a rebellion...you _know _what the Overlord will do."  
_"You _can't threaten me with those words, Hellen. You may be dead...but you're _still _a human." You hear a thud against the floor, followed by a groan from Harumi.  
"And besides..." Zant's voice demands, "what do _you _gain from possessing a child who doesn't have _anything _to do with the prophecy?" There's another thud, and you _just _hear a swear word slip out from Tessa's mouth.  
"Fine," Hellen scoffs. _"Have _it your way."  
"What the _fuck _was that for?!" Harumi demands.  
Intrigued, you begin to sneak out towards the source of the noise.  
"Look..." Tessa adds on. "I don't wanna fight. Fighting's for stupid cunts who've had too much to drink." You hear the sound of a sharp slap. _"Ow!"  
_"You've got a _sharp _tongue, girl," Hellen hisses back. "Zant, go and tie them up somewhere those stupid idiots won't find them!"  
"Fine."  
And with that, the conversation ends.

You take slow steps across the red carpet hall. There's a couple of popcorn carts strewn about here and there, along with a closed concession stand. A few instruments are on display on the walls, including an enormous brass tuba, a golden flute and a silver violin. You peek around the corner of the wall to see a large set of double doors closing, along with a couple of blue ghosts starting to fly around the room. You take out your torch and swiftly stun them before starting to vacuum them up by the tails. They all scream their heads off.  
You feel a cold hand resting on your shoulder.  
You jump.  
"Princess [Y/N]...we've been expecting you," Zant murmurs in your ear.  
You get chills from his voice.  
You watch in horror as the ghosts disappear into the bathroom to the right. You're trying to talk, but you're choking on your own words. The Twili continues to speak. "What drove you to follow us into this theatre? Was it rebellion against the advice of those lesser than you? Or was it that insatiable desire...that _lust _you have for a man who doesn't even love you back?" You slowly shake your head. _"Don't _lie to me, Princess..."  
"I'm going to get my sword back," you hiss.  
"Ah...the Sword of Sols? You're _useless _without it. How the Deities chose a mere _girl _to fight their war is beyond even _me."_  
You start to float in the air. Your throat feels like it's closing. You try your best to gasp for air, but not even a sliver of air is coming through. Your head's starting to build up pressure, kind of like a balloon. You kick around in an attempt to free yourself.  
"They want you alive...but it would be _foolish _of them to allow such power rampage around the Sixteen Realms while it's contained in an uncontrollable _child-"_  
A clang of two cymbals fills the air, and shortly after, you drop to the ground. You can breathe again.

You're lifted up by Tessa, who's dressed in a different attire to her usual smart-casual wear. She's got a lab coat on, along with thick, black gloves that come up to her elbows, a pair of leggings and matching black boots. She's also got a vambrace on that looks similar in design to Kylee's arm.  
"So you got mugged by Hellen Gravely?" she inquires.  
"I wouldn't say mugged is the right word for what she's done," responds a voice behind her. You watch as Harumi peeks out from behind Tessa's broad shoulders. She's in her black and navy gi, trousers and armour. Her white hair's tied back into a low ponytail.  
"Harumi?" you murmur. "How'd you escape?"  
"King Boo broke us out," she admits. "And at _first, _I thought Hellen was cool, but then she tried to get Pythor to _execute _Tessa."  
_"What?!" _Tessa roars. "She did _what?!"_  
"I managed to convince her to spare her life...but then she and Zant _possessed _us." Harumi then points to the double doors. "Hellen's holding Ganondorf hostage in there."  
"Ah...you've got the Poltergust G-00," Tessa decides. "But...where's Gooigi?"  
"Excuse me?" you frown. "Did you just say..._Gooigi?"_  
"It's a long story," she decides. "You must've skipped the fifth floor, I presume."  
_"Fuck," _you curse. "I ran away from Cole and Luigi so I could follow whoever was going down from the top floor onto _this _floor." Harumi takes a deep breath in.  
"Look...I know now's not the time...but I'm _sorry _for everything. Those people are absolute _psychopaths, _and they make Ultraviolet look like a _saint." _You giggle at the thought.  
"Well," you decide, "how about you help me rescue Ganondorf?"  
"You're the nerd," Harumi tells Tessa. "What do _you _think?" The human brings a hand to her chin and contemplates the question for a few moments.  
_"Hmm..." _Tessa pushes her cat-eyes back onto the bridge of her nose before reaching into her lab coat and pulling out what looks like a Switch. "I remember taking screenshots of the game this hotel is from. Lemme just get them up for ya'." The three of you are silent for a few moments, and it's during this silence that you start to hear a jazzy orchestra playing, alongside a piano and a singing voice that you're presuming belongs to Hellen.  
"She's _good," _Harumi whispers.  
"She's got a good _vibrato _to her voice," Tessa agrees. "And her projection is very controlled - _oh my God, _is she singing the _Giorgio _version of _Bang Bang?!"_  
"Shh!" Harumi hisses, covering her mouth with her hand. "They'll _hear _us!" Tessa concludes scrolling through the gallery of her gaming console before showing the two of you a picture. It looks like the area you're standing in...but instead of the three of you, it's just Luigi there, alongside a strange green blob that resembles the plumber in shape. The whole picture looks quite cartoonish, overall.  
"Okay. I remember now. This level...you'll _definitely _need two or more Poltergusts. Or...if you have the power...telekinesis might help?"  
Harumi nods her head. "I can do it," she assures her.  
"Righty-o." Tessa ushers the two of you closer. "If you need any help, give me a shout and I'll try my best to help out. Are you guys ready?"  
The two of you nod your head.


	187. Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-Six || Crippling Depression - The Stage Play

Without uttering a word, Tessa slowly opens the door. Harumi starts to crawl on the floor and heads behind the back row of velvet seats; you follow her every move. The piano's so beautiful...the singing is unlike anything you've _ever _heard before. Even though you've got plenty of reasons to hate the woman behind the vocals, you have to hand it to her.  
_"I was five...and he was six."_  
"What's the plan?" you whisper to her. You peek over a chair to see Ganondorf sitting at a grand piano. There's a strange daze in his eyes...almost as if he has _no _idea what he's doing.  
"He...he was knocked out by the Hackergirl."  
"What with?"  
_"We rode on horses made of sticks."_  
_"Pretty_ sure it was an anaesthetic." The two of you begin crawling around to a new hiding spot, this time two rows ahead. Just as you're about to crawl over to a safe hiding spot, you notice a bluish glow from behind the piano lid. The two of you watch as Hellen walks out in front of the piano. _"Ugh, _I had to stop myself from throwing up in my _mouth _when she tried to get me to join her stupid pyramid scheme."  
_"He wore black, and I wore white."_  
The two of you snicker at the colour choices for both of their outfits.  
"Pyramid scheme?" you whisper.  
"GheistPaint," she explains. "It's the brand of make-up she wears. She has _boxes _of it on her floor. And there's so much powder, I thought I was walking onto the set of a police show!"  
_"He would always win the fight, bang bang."_  
"Look!" she whispers, pointing up at the curtain backdrop. You notice that there's a painting on display...a painting with Pauline inside it.  
"What _is _it with Hellen and putting all the musicians on this floor?" you whisper-hiss. "I'm sure they absolutely _jumped _at the opportunity to perform against their will." She bursts into laughter.  
Your heart stops; her hand flies over her mouth.  
The music comes to an abrupt stop.  
_"Stand, _girls," Hellen hisses from the stage.

The two of you give each other nervous glances.  
_This is it, _you tell yourself. _I'm done for. We're screwed._  
"Fuck yourself," Harumi says in a shaky voice. You yelp as you're lifted in the air by a foreign power. You glance up at the stage to see Ganondorf standing there in silence as he holds up a hand. "But he gave your power to _me!" _Harumi grits her teeth before throwing her fist forwards. A bolt of lightning strikes Hellen in the chest. She topples over.  
"You'll _regret _that, you wenches..." Ganondorf hisses. He begins to float in the air, and you two drop onto the seats. "You are _traitors _of the Overlord!"  
"I _never _wanted to work for the Overlord!" Harumi shouts. She lifts up her hand again, and is about to strike him with a bolt of lightning, but she's knocked backwards. She hits her head and falls unconscious. You narrow your eyes at the two.  
"You're going to put a stop to this," you warn them. "And you're going to do it _right _now."  
_"You _and what army?" Hellen snaps back.  
"I don't _need _an army," you mutter. And with that, you run up to the stairs leading up to the stage and make your way to the piano. You clench your fists and shift your glance between the two.  
"Then _be _my guest," she warns. _"See _what happens!"  
She points at you, and before you know it, Ganondorf is flying straight at you.

You jump out of the way in an effort to dodge him. _"Stop _it!" you yell. "This isn't you!"  
"You'd be _foolish_ to resist defeat," Ganondorf warns. You take a few steps back. You aren't sure what to do to defend yourself. You've got the Poltergust, but there's absolutely no chance of _that _thing being used as a weapon. You have a torch, and a Dark-Light Device, but they're not even weapons! Your sword is _nowhere _to be seen, and you don't have enough space on the stage to use Spinjitzu.  
"C'mon..." you whisper. "I _know _you're in there-"  
He goes to hit you with a closed fist, but the familiar golden shield of light materialises around your body. Upon hitting the shield, it breaks and he's launched into the air. He smacks against a pillar on the side stage and falls back onto the floor. You watch in horror as a strange ghost with white hair and a rather fancy outfit flies out of his body. He glances around for a few moments, seemingly dazed at what's just happened.  
"Wait...where _am _I? _This _doesn't look like Evershade Valley..."  
"Of _course _it doesn't, you idiot!" Hellen shouts at him. She points at you. _"Attack _her!" He frowns at you for a moment.  
"Who _is _she?" He then turns back to face her. "And who are _you?"  
_

"You've lost your memory?" you ask in a calm voice.  
"I'm afraid I don't remember a _thing," _he admits. "Well..._except _for one vital ability that has the power to bring an audience to their feet!"  
"Yes?" Hellen gestures with a smirk. He points at the piano.  
"I _still _remember my compositions!"  
She scowls and smacks her forehead into her open palm.  
_"Idiots," _she mutters. "The _lot _of you are idiots!" She flies over to Ganondorf. "And _he's _still alive. I'd _better _change that-"  
She draws the Sword of Sols from the scabbard she's wearing over her back and raises it up in the air. You bolt towards him, ready to throw yourself in front of the blade. You don't even _think _about it; it feels like second nature to you.  
The sword plunges into his leg.  
_"Shit," _she mutters, "I _missed _him." She ditches the scabbard at the ground.  
And with that, she floats up in the air before phasing through the ceiling.

You're in shock. You can only stare at Ganondorf in horror. He isn't waking up.  
"Is he alright?" the ghost inquires.  
_"You possessed him!" _you yell. "Go and get the girl who's waiting outside!"  
"Of c-c-_course," _he obliges. And with that, he floats through the doors. You lift up Ganondorf's head.  
_It's been so long since I've seen you, _you think quietly. _And it's like this..._  
"[Y/N]!" Harumi shouts. "Are you okay?!"  
You watch as she runs onto the stage.  
"He's been stabbed..." you murmur. She stares at the sword in horror. Thick, red blood is beginning to leak from the wound. His eyes slowly start to open.  
_"[Y/N]..." _he murmurs. You take his hand in yours. "This place...is dangerous..."  
"I know it is," you whisper. He stares at the sword that's impaled his thigh. For a moment, he's intrigued by it. Perplexed, perhaps...  
"Wh...who did this?"  
"It wasn't [Y/N]," Harumi tells him quietly. "It was-"  
_"I got help!" _Tessa hollers from the doors. You glance up to see the girl standing there, alongside Urbosa and Billie.  
"What the fuck happened?" Billie frowns.  
"Pauline's trapped up there!" Harumi shouts.  
Everything becomes a blur as the world begins to darken.  
_"Too...loud..."_


	188. Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-Seven || Season 2, Volume 1 of Ninjago except spoopy ghosts and you're Lloyd

"[Y/N]."  
You slowly begin to stir. As you do, you notice that you've been sitting down on an armchair. Gadd and Luigi are staring at you with concern upon their faces.  
"What...happened?" you murmur. You grab your head; you've got a _killer _headache.  
"Urbosa and Billie found you and Ganondorf knocked out," Luigi explains.  
"Is...he okay?"  
"I'm afraid he needs some time to recover," Gadd admits, gesturing behind you. You turn around to see Ganondorf lying on the bottom bunk. There's a tube running into his hand, and he's got a heap of blankets wrapped around him. Attached to his nose is a nasal cannula. Without this excess of medical attention, your presumption would be that he's just sleeping. With a sigh, you rest your hand on top of his.  
"How long was I _out _for?" you ask, turning back to the other two.  
"Only twenty minutes," Luigi answers. "All of the people who were rescued from paintings are working on finding a way out. We're getting ready to explore more of the hotel."  
"Who's been rescued so far?"  
"At the moment," Gadd explains, "Zane, Pauline, Billie's cousin, Toadsworth and myself have been freed from paintings, and those two girls you found in the theatre are also down here."  
"Harumi and Tessa..." you murmur. "They...they saved me from Zant." Your face falls slightly. "But I...couldn't save Ganondorf from-"  
_"Sweetheart..."_  
Your ears perk at the sound of Ganondorf's voice.

You watch his eyes slowly beginning to open. He blinks a couple of times; after which he glances around the lab. His eyes stop on Luigi and Gadd.  
"Who in Din's name are _you _two?" he frowns.  
"I'm Mario's brother," Luigi responds quietly.  
"The green one?" At that phrase, Luigi flinches.  
"And I'm Professor Elvin Gadd," the old scientist tells Ganondorf with a toothy grin. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like someone impaled my leg with a foul blade."  
"Well," you tell him, "you're not wrong there." He groans and tries to sit upright.  
"Where _are _we? And _why _do I keep hearing bloody voices?"  
"Urbosa's been hearing them, too," Luigi admits.  
"You've answered _neither _of my questions, plumber boy."  
"We're at a hotel called the Last Resort," you explain to Ganondorf before he has the chance to mock Luigi further. "It was built on top of a place your tribe used to go to contact the dead, apparently."  
"She'd turn in her _grave _if she found out..." He lifts up his head again. This time, you use your hand to help him lift up his head. "She...knew how _important _this place was to my mothers..."  
"Who's she?" Gadd inquires.  
"Urbosa's...mother..."  
You exchange a nervous glance with the duo.  
"Ganondorf," you whisper as you lower his head back down onto the pillow. "She was the one who _built _this place."  
His eyes widen.  
"Is...is this a _joke?"_  
"No. It's not a joke."  
His face falls, and he lets out a sigh before staring at the ceiling. His grip around your hand loosens up a bit. You rest your other hand on his shoulder.  
"I promise I'm going to put a stop to this," you whisper to him. You start to stand up from your seat. "I've _got _to go and help the others-"  
"[Y/N]. _Please _don't die."  
And with that, he gathers enough strength to sit up and lean over to you. He presses his lips against yours. Your cheeks begin to burn, knowing that you're being watched. You quickly give him a peck on the forehead.  
"I promise I'll come back to check on you," you promise him. He smiles.  
You let go of him and stand up.

"I've taken the liberty of customising the five Gooigi life forms to resemble the five of you who've been exploring the hotel," Gadd explains to Luigi. "It's just a matter of loading them into the Poltergusts."  
"Should I get the others?" he asks. He nods his head.  
"That'd certainly be an idea," he agrees. You watch as Luigi walks out of the lab. You can hear singing and laughter in the distance. As the door closes, you turn back to face Gadd.  
"How long is he going to be like this?" you ask quietly.  
"Unless you find Princess Mipha," he responds, "I'm afraid I only have enough medical supplies to keep him out of pain for another two hours."  
"Is there any way we can open the garage door?"  
He shakes his head.  
"Go...and find her..." Ganondorf murmurs before falling asleep.  
"I will," you whisper. Gadd picks up a suitcase and ushers you outside.  
"I'll get Zane to keep an eye on him," he decides.

Cole's standing in the centre of the carpark; nobody else is in sight. He cups his hands together.  
_"Ready or not," _he calls out, _"here I come!" _He begins to move behind a black car before pointing down at the space between the car and the wall. "Found you!" With a laugh, Harumi stands up and brushes off her pants before walking back over to the lab. She stands by the door.  
"What are you doing?" you ask.  
"We're playing hide-and-seek," she explains. "As you can see, I lost. Do you need anything?"  
"We need the Poltergusts," Gadd tells her. She nods her head. Cole moves behind the lab and grins before pointing up at the roof of the dome.  
_"Found _you, Zane!"  
"Is Ganondorf okay?" Harumi inquires, watching the white-clad ninja drop down from the ceiling.  
"Unless we find Princess Mipha or a way out of the hotel," Gadd admits, "we only have enough medical supplies to provide him with relief from any pain for another two hours."  
"Could you lower the dose?"  
"Any less, and the wound will be at risk of infection."  
"If we find Daruk," she begins, "then he could lift up the garage door, right?"  
"He could," you decide.  
"Well," she continues, "what's to say we can't take him to the nearest hospital?"  
"The nearest hospital is in Toad Town. We may as well take him back through that portal to Isle Delfino!" You shake your head.  
"This is my fault," you murmur. "I _never _should have let the Sword of Sols out of my sight. If I hadn't, then Hellen wouldn't have been able to steal it and use it to stab him."  
"I'm sorry I couldn't stop her myself," Harumi murmurs. "This...this was her plan...but it was at the discretion of the _Overlord."_  
"How many people has he employed to his cause?" Gadd inquires, adjusting his glasses ever so slightly.  
"There's heaps of people," she admits to him. "The Hackergirl's working as his second-in-command, and King Boo, Pythor, Zant and my father are his four generals. There's others..._so _many others...but they're all at a lesser level of involvement. The only notable one from that group is Hellen...who proposed the plan to kidnap everyone at the same time."  
"How did they get Ganondorf?" you ask quietly.  
"Because Demise _gave _him to us." She stares at her hands. "And he-"  
"I found everyone!" Cole exclaims.

You watch as a considerable group consisting of Pauline, Zane, Billie (and her cousin), Urbosa, Tessa and Toadsworth all follow him over to the rest of you.  
"Alright!" Gadd tells them all. "I'll need Urbosa, Cole and Billie over here with Luigi and [Y/N]!" The three step out towards him, their Poltergusts in tow. He sets his briefcase down onto the floor before opening it. There's five glass canisters, each with a different coloured liquid inside. "Line up with your backs to me." You watch as Gadd takes out a canister with a green liquid and heads to Luigi's Poltergust before pressing the lid of the canister against an opening leading to a clear chamber inside the Poltergust. The liquid runs into the chamber, and then Gadd tosses it away before picking up one with blue liquid inside. He repeats the process with Urbosa's Poltergust.  
"What is it?" Cole asks as Gadd takes a container with an orange liquid inside.  
"You'll have to wait and see!" he grins. He attaches the container to Cole's Poltergust, and soon, the liquid flows through into the chamber. He then picks up a container with red liquid inside before loading Billie's Poltergust with it. Finally, he takes the canister with purple liquid. Your Poltergust gets a little bit heavier for a few seconds. Gadd steps away and ushers those without Poltergusts to do the same.  
"What's wrong?" Cole queries.  
You hear the rattling of a chain, and before you know it, a cage has fallen over the five of you.  
You grab the bars and peek out towards the others. Most are in shock, but Gadd's laughing.  
"Now press the button on the bottom left portion of your Poltergust!" he orders. You watch as the others do so. The liquid drains from their Poltergusts, and almost immediately after, four strange figures rise next to them. They're perfect replicas of the four in shape and size, but they all remain one uniform colour. Cole starts to scream, while Urbosa stares her clone in the eyes. Billie tilts her head to the side, and her clone does too. Luigi pokes his clone in the nose; his clone isn't phased whatsoever.  
"[Y/N]?" Gadd prompts you. You reach for the bottom left portion of the Poltergust and find a simple on-off switch there. You flick it and turn around.  
Standing there in complete silence is a clone of you, complete with a Poltergust, who appears to be completely purple all over.  
Your jaw drops.

Gadd steps in front of the cage. "These are the Gooigi life forms." He points at the clones. "From the name, I'd expect you to be guessing that I _originally _modelled them after Luigi."  
"What do they do?" Urbosa asks.  
"They follow your every thought command," he explains. "Tell them to walk out of the cage in thought."  
"We can't walk through," Cole protests. "How do you expect _them _to?"  
"They lack any physical structure that would restrict them to the confinements of this cage," he tells him. "Now, tell them to head through." Cole frowns for a little bit, and then his clone starts to walk towards the bars of the cage. The clone's body warps as it presses against the bars, and manages to squeeze through. You all stare at the clone in horror as it turns around and waves to Cole.  
"What?" he murmurs. Luigi, Urbosa and Billie's clones follow suit.  
_Uh..._you think, still quite perplexed yourself, _go through the cage...me?_  
Your clone walks to the bars and pushes itself through.  
"Holy _crap," _Harumi whispers from the group watching you. "Those things are _nuts!"_  
"Now for the next stage," Gadd decides. "Close your eyes, and you'll gain full control over them. You'll even see through _their _eyes!" You close your eyes, and then you find yourself staring back at the cage from the outside. It's surreal, watching yourself in such a serene slumber. You turn back towards Gadd.  
"What's going on?" Your voice sounds wobbly and a bit bubbly. You spin around to see Urbosa's clone standing next to you.  
"I don't know," she responds. Her voice appears to be like yours in terms of wobbliness.  
"Now," Gadd decides. "While you're controlling the Gooigis, you'll want to avoid _two _things...intense heat and water."  
"Got it," Cole assures him.  
"I want you all to try and find a lever, or perhaps a wheel that can free you."  
You're so busy staring at your hands that you don't even _realise _the cage is lifted up by Cole and Luigi's clones.  
You open your eyes and head out from underneath the cage.  
"How do we get them back inside?" Billie asks Gadd.  
"Just press the same switch you used to bring them out," he tells her. She nods her head, and soon, her red clone turns into a thin, red ribbon that's sucked back into the clear chamber of her Poltergust. She smiles.  
"Thank you," she tells him. You turn to where the others are standing.  
"Are you guys going to be alright here?" you query.  
"We're going to try and find another exit," Pauline tells you. "And once we do that, we're going to go and get help."  
"Sounds like a plan!"

"Now," Gadd tells the five of you with Poltergusts. "I'd suggest either heading to the _third _floor or the _tenth."_  
"The tenth floor was where Urbosa was supposed to be staying, right?" Cole asks him.  
"I say the three of us head up to the ninth," Billie assures him. "Luigi and [Y/N] should check out the third _just _to be safe..." You groan.  
"Is this because I'm a _princess?" _you mutter.  
"It's because you nearly died from _shock _last time you ran away from us," Cole assures you with a frown upon his face. You shake your head.  
"Ugh..._just _go."  
And with that, Cole storms off, the Gerudo and the human following suit behind him.  
You're about to move ahead when Gadd stops you.  
"[Y/N]...I'm concerned about your well-being," he admits. "I'd like for you to stay behind in the lab."  
"But who's going to go with Luigi?" you demand, glancing at the others.  
Everyone steps away from Tessa, who's staring at your Poltergust with shock.  
"Look...I _know _I've played the video game equivalent of this before...but _that _doesn't mean that I'm physically _fit _enough-"  
"You'll do _fine!" _Harumi assures her with a smile faker than a _Power Rangers_ battle. Kylee's friend raises an eyebrow.  
"And what if Hellen _kidnaps _me again?"  
"She never kidnapped you in the _first _place. _That _was Zant."  
"And _he's _still out there _too!"_  
"Come on," Pauline ushers her. "Do it for your friends." Tessa nods her head and walks next to you, turning her head in Luigi's direction.  
"In _advance," _she tells him in a calm, collected tone, "I am deeply and utterly sorry for whinging."  
"Uh-" Luigi's cut off by a sharp clap from Gadd.  
"Chop chop!" he ushers the two. "Off you go!" You hesitantly pass over the Poltergust to Tessa, who loosens the straps around her arms a little bit.  
"If I find _either _of those idiots," she mutters, "I'm going to _kick _their arses so hard that they end up orbiting the Sun-"  
"I'm afraid that is an impossible motion for someone of your capabilities," Zane corrects her. "The human body can only deal so much damage before self-harm comes as a result of excessive force. I also predict that due to the molecular composition of a ghost, you would be physically unable to make _any _sort of ghost move."  
"Nice to know," she mumbles before following the other four off towards the elevator.


	189. Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-Eight || fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

You're sitting back inside the lab. Aside from the five who are out hunting ghosts and saving people, and Gadd (who's busy trying to get a signal on one of his computers), everyone's outside the lab as they play another round of hide and seek in the garage. You can only sit and watch Ganondorf in disdain.  
"Why aren't you helping them?" he murmurs. "Do...they not _want _your help?"  
"They think I'm too _delicate _to fight those ghosts," you mumble.  
"Of _course _we don't think that of you," Gadd protests. "You're still in _shock."_  
"Well," Ganondorf decides with a smile as he rests his hand on top of yours, "I _guess _that just means you get to spend more time with _me." _He tilts his head to the side. "So...what's happened while I was absent?"  
"We have Isle Delfino back," you whisper to him. A smile creeps across his face.  
"That's good," he decides. "I've...admittedly seen your entire journey."  
Your heart stops.  
"You...you _have?" _you murmur.  
"That...was a _cruel _joke they played on you..."  
A few tears begin to well in your eyes.  
He places a hand on your cheek.  
"They fooled you, didn't they?"  
"I'm sorry..." you murmur in shame. He shakes his head.  
"No. _I'm _sorry for not putting a stop to that bloody ceremony."  
"I'm not married to him anymore," you decide, holding up your hand so he can see there's no ring on it. "And I hope I never _will _be again."  
"[Y/N]..." he whispers. "I...I would like to spend time with you..."  
"I will once we get back home," you promise him.  
You hear a ringing tone coming from one of the computers.  
You watch as an image of Cole displays on the screen, along with a waveform graph along the side.  
"Professor Gadd?" he asks nervously.  
"What is it?" Gadd inquires.  
"Urbosa, Billie and I were looking through the ninth floor," he explains, "and we've found something you should _probably _see."  
"I'm turning on the camera function on your Virtual Boo," he decides. "Take it off and point the camera eyes towards whatever you want to show me." You watch as the screen goes black for a few moments. When the screen starts to display again, you spot what appears to be a leather-bound book behind a glass case.  
"I can't read that text on the cover," Gadd admits. "What does it say?"  
"We don't know," he admits. "It's not in any language _we _can read. But there's a figure on the cover who looks like Princess [Y/N]."  
"That could be _extremely _useful to Misako and Princess Zelda's research," he decides. "Bring it back with you if you can."  
"Will do!" he promises. And with that, the screen goes blank for a few moments before returning to the network settings screen.  
"I wonder what it is..." Ganondorf murmurs.


	190. Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-Nine || Divisions. I don't like hearing about them in a mathematical context.

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: The Hackergirl and Pythor P. Chumsworth  
Motives: ???**

"I'm afraid I won't make it," the Overlord tells the Hackergirl through a phone call. "As we speak, the Deities are slowly freeing from their bonds."  
"I see," she responds. "I have captured Princess Midna and King Bowser. What do you propose we do with them?" She glances at the Twili and the Koopa, who are both slumped over on the ground. They're knocked out, and Pythor is keeping a close eye on them.  
"They are both part of that prophecy?" he demands.  
"They are both vessels for the Triforce of Power." There's silence for a few moments.  
"Send him to the Never-Realm...and send _her _to Termina."  
"Affirmative. Shall I assign guards?"  
"You'd better...or those _stupid _heroes will free them."  
"Who shall I assign?"  
"Kamek and Aspheera would be the best suited to guarding Bowser...and as for Midna, I suggest you arrange for the Skull Kid and Twinrova."  
"I shall make contact with them." Pythor, who's leaning back in the moonlight, opens one eye.  
"The others are escaping from King Boo and Hellen," he declares. "Shall we send them across the Sixteen Realms, too?" The Hackergirl repeats the question to the Overlord.  
"Leave them for now," he advises. "They'll be sidetracked in the quest to save their friends...which will allow me to overpower those wrenched Deities."  
"So you will not be coming to the Last Resort?"  
"I do not have _time _to waste," he warns her. "If I was to arrive, the prophecy would be fulfilled prematurely...and I do not have the time _nor _the power to expend on the Deities' playthings."  
"Affirmative. I shall notify them of your decision."  
And with that, the Hackergirl ends the phone call.

"Why did you not tell the Overlord of Princess Harumi's treachery?"  
"The same reason I have not told him of _yours. _And why is that?"  
Pythor squints at her while smirking.  
"The same reason I have not told him of _yours, _dear."  
Behind her helmet, the Hackergirl smiles.  
"How would he react...knowing over half of his elites were traitors?" she inquires.  
"I imagine he'd have _all _of our heads."  
"And that's the thrill of it." She turns to her phone. "I have organised for a gathering in the Digiverse. I wish to distribute items that would be of considerable help to his forces. It will throw the blame for Princess [Y/N]'s inevitable victory off of me."  
"Good thinking," he agrees. "Perhaps we shall go together."  
"Together?"  
"Yes."  
And with that, the duo leaves, taking their prisoners in tow.


	191. Chapter One Hundred and Ninety || This Insanely Abrupt and Sudden Plot Development Was Brought To You By Clazey J's Realisation That She Didn't Have Enough Words Left In Her Goal To Cover The Entirety Of LM3!

**Time: 9:20 PM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: The Last Resort, Boo Woods  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're sitting cross-legged on the ground as you look through the apps on your phone. There's a notebook app, along with a music player, a camera, a text messager, a phone, a contacts list, a file explorer, an Internet browser, an email app, a voice recorder, a file reader, a calendar, a calculator, a settings shortcut, all the social media apps you use and finally, a radio app. You open the music player. There's no music listed. You sigh, turn off the phone's screen and pocket it.  
"There's _nothing _to do around here..." you mutter.  
"Why don't you have a look at the ghosts everyone's captured so far?" Gadd suggests. You sigh and nod your head before shuffling over to a strange container he points to. There's a slot where you presume a Poltergust model is supposed to attach to. On top of it is a screen. You press on the screen, and there you can see a live feed of the inside of the container. Trapped in clear, glass chambers are a few ghosts. Most of them are empty, but you can spot the steward, a maid ghost, a chef ghost and the ghost who'd possessed Ganondorf. There's little LED displays attached to each chamber, and on these displays are the names of the captured ghosts.  
"Does the steward have a name?" you ask Gadd.  
"I'm afraid he won't tell us anything about himself," he admits. You take a look at the other three displays.  
"Chambrea...Chef Soulfflé...and Amadeus Wolfgeist." You watch as all of the ghosts look back up at the camera.  
"Hey!" shouts the steward. "We're being _watched!" _The maid yelps and begins to cower.  
"You'd better let us out before I have a word to my manager!" the chef roars.  
"Fat chance of _that _happening," you mutter back.  
"Oh! You're the girl who was inside my theatre!" the pianist beams. "Are you faring well?" You shrug your shoulders.  
"Wish I was back home," you admit.  
"Home?"  
"I live in Isle Delfino."  
"Ah...the island of dolphins! I must say...when I was _alive, _that island was simply _astonishing!"  
_You hear a ringing noise from Gadd's main computer.  
"Professor!" Luigi exclaims. "She got captured! _She got captured!"_  
"Who got captured by _who?"_ the elderly scientist responds.  
"Tessa! King Boo found her and captured her while I was freeing someone from a painting!"  
"She's been captured again?" Gadd frowns.  
"First it was Zant..." you murmur, "and _now _it's King Boo. What do they even _want _with a girl from another universe?"  
"I'm not sure," Gadd admits, "but I plan to find _out." _He returns to the computer screen. "Luigi, did she drop the Poltergust by any chance?"  
"No," he responds. "And King Boo stole my Dark-Light Device, too."  
"Dark...Light Device?" Ganondorf murmurs.  
"Who did you free?" Gadd asks.  
"It's one of the Hyruleans," Luigi replies. "His name is Revali."  
"Bring him and the elevator key back down here," he suggests. "I have a theory as to where you could potentially find an _alternate _source of Dark-Light energy."  
"You do?"  
"Yes," he agrees with a grin before turning towards you. "And I'm looking _right _at her."  
_"Me?" _you frown.

**\- - -**

Luigi arrives back inside the lab only a few moments later. Revali's not there; you're guessing he's joined the others outside. He heads over to the ghost container and attaches the end of the Poltergust's nozzle to the slot on the container.  
"I'm sorry I lost it..." Luigi apologises.  
"No use crying over spilt milk," Gadd assures him. "I'm sure we can find a way to free everyone else!"  
"We only have three Dark-Light Devices now," you tell him. "Wouldn't it be better for one of the three on the ninth floor to go with Luigi?"  
"Why don't you want to go now?"  
"I don't exactly have a Poltergust," you admit in a low voice. _"Or _the Sword of Sols. Where's _that _one?" Gadd pushes his desk chair over towards a work bench. He lifts up a _very _familiar blade inside its scabbard.  
"I took the liberty of cleaning it for you," he decides. He hands it over to you. "It seems that the Sword Spirit Fi is inside here." You take the blade out of its scabbard and hold it out. Sure enough, the blue, glassy figure appears.  
"Princess [Y/N]," Fi begins. "It is good to be reunited with you."  
"You too," you smile. "Do you know how I can produce...Dark-Light energy?"  
"You will require a considerable amount of training and fine-tuning before you are capable of performing this ability," she explains. "However, the Sword of Sols can replicate this ability through the use of a Skyward Charge." You nod your head.  
You're glad that you've got your sword back.  
You've only really used it a couple of times...but _still._  
"I wish I could learn how to use my elemental _powers..._if I even _have _any."  
"I can confirm that you possess energy that corresponds with control over light and darkness," Fi declares. "However, I can _also _confirm that it will take many months of training and meditation in order to gain the ability to actively call upon these powers in battle. For now, I believe that the Sword of Sols, your Light Shield and your fluency in Spinjitzu should suffice." Fi gives you a nod before disappearing inside the Sword of Sols. You sheath the sword before turning to Gadd.  
"So...where do we go now?" you murmur. He turns to his computer.  
"Hmm..." he frowns. "It _looks _like there's an increase in paranormal activity on the fourteenth and fifteenth floors. Subsequently...the activity around all _other _floors seems to have dwindled to _nothing!"_  
"Fi," you tell the Sword Spirit without even raising a hand near your sheath. "Can you set your dowsing ability to a ghost?"  
_Affirmative, Princess [Y/N], _she responds in your mind.  
"What key did you get?" you ask Luigi.  
"I found _five _of them," he admits.  
"Why would Hellen send five keys to be guarded by one ghost?" you murmur. "And on the _third _floor of all places!" Luigi holds out five buttons in Gadd's direction.  
"And _none _of them correspond to the fourteenth or fifteenth floors!"  
The computer's ringtone goes off yet again.  
"Professor Gadd!" Cole shouts on the other end of the line. "We got Sensei Wu back! _And _we got the button to the thirteenth floor!"  
"Come back to the lab," Gadd orders. "I have some new developments I need to discuss in person."

**\- - -**

It doesn't take long for Cole, Urbosa and Billie to return. Wu follows them inside the lab, carrying his infamous bamboo staff. You notice that the leather-bound book that they'd called Gadd about is in Urbosa's possession. The text on the cover is printed in gold, alongside some decorative gold frames with gemstones embedded within the metal. You don't know why, but the symbols in the middle of the book that wrap around the strange drawing of you seem awfully familiar...  
"The Opus...of the Deities," you slowly read out loud.  
"Woah, you can _read _it?!" Cole exclaims.  
"You guys can't?"  
"It's not in Ninjagian or the Gerudo language," Urbosa admits.  
"And it's _not _in English either," Billie adds on.  
"What language _is _it then?" you ask. "I...don't know where I _remember _it from." Just _thinking _about it is reminding you of a few particular faces, for some reason. People like-  
"We don't have time to think about that yet," Gadd assures the rest of you. "For now, we need to discuss the floors we have access to...and whether or not we've rescued someone on each floor."  
"So far," Billie tells him, "we've got access to this floor, the first, the second, the third, the fourth, the fifth and the ninth."  
"And the thirteenth," Cole adds, holding up the button that they'd found.  
"Also," Luigi adds on, "we can go to the lower basement, the sixth, the seventh, the eighth and the fourteenth."  
"That leaves the tenth, eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth and fifteenth to be found," Gadd decides. "It may be a long shot...but I believe we should get everyone out there searching for portraits to at least bring back down here."  
"If I go with Urbosa," Billie offers, "then I can give you my torch and Dark-Light Device."  
"Hmm...how many of us are free to search?" Wu inquires, stroking his beard and turning to the computers.  
"Excluding the five who _originally _escaped King Boo's wrath," Gadd responds, "there's approximately nine of us, although I have to keep an eye on Ganondorf and I doubt that girl who came with Miss Carta is able to help."  
"So that leaves six," Urbosa guesses.  
"Yes," he responds. "I'll gather everyone, and we'll assign floors."  
"Where do you want us to go?" you ask him, gesturing to Luigi.  
"You two had better head up to the fourteenth floor," he advises. "I'll give all of you local communication devices so you can stay in contact with me _and _each other." He jumps off his chair and pulls a cardboard box off the shelf. _"Criminy, _these old things were in use before the _dinosaurs!" _You watch as he pulls out a walkie-talkie and hands it to you.  
"No high-tech stuff this time?" Cole queries.  
"I'm afraid not," Gadd admits. "[Y/N] and Luigi, you'd better go now." You wave to Ganondorf, who gives you a smile back.  
"Let's go and rescue whoever's on the fourteenth floor," you decide.  
You and Luigi head back out through the door.

While the two of you make your way to the elevator, you're getting a _very _strange feeling. You're not sure why, or what's causing it, but all you really know is that you want to go back home. Before you know it, you're standing in front of the elevator.  
"Luigi?" you ask quietly as the plumber presses the button to call down the elevator.  
"Yeah?"  
"Does...does King Boo have any motives for helping the Overlord torment us?"  
Luigi pauses to ponder your question for a few moments.  
"I...I don't know," he admits. "I can't think of any reason besides me and my brother." You lower your head in shame.  
"I'm sorry all of this is happening," you murmur. You turn your head towards the hilt of your sword. "If...if I'd _known _this sort of thing would happen..."  
"It's not your fault," he assures you. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine for not being able to help you collect those Spiritual Stones."  
"Mario told you about those?" you guess. He nods his head.  
"I...I wonder if he remembers what she said..."  
"Who?"  
"That...lady with the blue hair."  
"Which one?" you giggle, knowing he's referring to a particular, bubbly individual. "There's, like, at least _two _here."  
_"Definitely _not Hellen," he responds. The two of you begin to laugh at the thought of the ghost confessing her undying love for some [fairly] innocent person to Corky.  
"He...doesn't remember a thing," you admit to him. "Well, about that interaction, anyway. He seems to remember most other things."  
"I wonder why he forgot..."  
"I think she's pretty relieved about it. I mean...after how he reacted, I think _I'd _be relieved if I was her."  
"Yeah..." After responding, Luigi plugs in the five buttons he'd collected. He pauses for a few moments and frowns at the console.  
"What's the matter?" you ask him. He points at the space where the top button should be, and lo and behold, the button to the fifteenth floor is there. "Do you think we should?" He glances back outside.  
"She _must _have Princess Mipha," he guesses. "If we find _her, _she can heal Ganondorf, right?" You nod your head.  
"I'm _sure _they won't know we're coming," you assure him with a smile as you reach up and press the button.


	192. Chapter One Hundred and Ninety-One || HMM?!?!?!?

**Time: ???  
Location: The Last Resort, Boo Woods  
Subject/s: King Boo  
Motives: ???**

"Those _stupid _idiots are coming!" Hellen hisses as she slams a fist onto her desk. "Who's the _moron _who left the button to my floor in?!"  
"Maybe the _same _moron who _used _it to go down to that theatre, hmm?" King Boo's getting frustrated with her. He'd much rather be running things his way, but _no. _He has to follow _her, _because the Overlord thought her plan _might _work.  
_Ugh, _the Boo thinks bitterly. _It's only a matter of time before I'll have to take matters into my _**own **_hands..._  
"What are we going to _do _about them?" Hellen asks him with wide eyes. She runs both her hands through her hair and attempts to steady her breathing, although it's not really a necessary function for her. "The _Overlord's _coming, and he'll have our _heads _if he sees them all running around-"  
"Negative," the Hackergirl assures them from the doorframe. "The Overlord has cancelled his visitation on the grounds that all nine Deities are attempting an escape from the Sacred Realm."  
"All that work...and for _nothing?!" _The Hackergirl flinches as Hellen slams the desk with her closed fist a second time. "All this time, I thought those _Gerudo _were trouble, but it's the _humans _who persist to defy me!" The Hackergirl and King Boo exchange a concerned glance; King Boo can't actually _see _the Hackergirl's face, but the mutual feeling's there. They turn their attention back to the ghostly woman, who proceeds to apply yet another generous coat of her precious highlighting powder to her face. "Oh, well. I suppose this could work out for the better." She turns to King Boo and offers him an award-winning smile. "What do _you _think we should do, darling?" The Hackergirl gags to herself; the luxury of her helmet affords her that response. King Boo can only attempt to smile back, although he's actually grimacing.  
"Let _me _take those paintings I gave you," he decides. "I'll hold them all hostage on the roof top."  
"That'd be too suspicious," she protests. "Perhaps we should leave three or four in _my _office."  
"Not those who hold the Triforce of Wisdom," he tells her. The Hackergirl watches as four of the paintings appear and attach themselves to each wall in Hellen's office. Each _hero_, each Juror of _Courage _seems to possess a terrified expression. Lloyd's cowering in fear, slight shaking motions reflected by physical lines on his portrait. Mario has his hands raised and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Link is reaching for his sword, a fear-stricken expression painted across his face. And Kylee's screaming her head off. A tear's running down one cheek.  
It's ironic how these four bear the title of _'courageous', _yet can't even stand up against a mere _illusion._  
"Ah, _yes," _Hellen agrees. _"These _four look simply _marvellous _in here!" While she floats up in the air to observe the painting of Mario behind her desk, King Boo lifts up the other five paintings. The Hackergirl can identify each of them to varying degrees. She remembers the girl who she'd wiped the memory of in her home country of Ninjago, and the Bonneter who she'd seen accompanying Princess [Y/N]...was her name Corky? She definitely knows Princess Peach by name, she's personally spoken to Princess Zelda before, and Misako knows her. Not the fact that she's the _Hackergirl_...but she knows her other identity.  
"Uh...Miss Hackergirl?" King Boo asks. "Can you help me set up easels on the roof?"  
"Sure," she agrees.  
_"I _can help!" Hellen pleads him.  
"I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," he lies to her in an effort to keep her away. "Why don't you stay here and make sure that plumber boy can't follow us?"  
"Of c-c-_course!" _she obliges.  
King Boo rolls his eyes when his back's turned to her.  
The pearly-white ghost picks up the Hackergirl by the hand, and shortly after the paintings of the two princesses, archaeologist, astronomer and computer scientist disappear behind the wall that the painting of Mario is mounted on, the duo follows suit.

It doesn't take long for King Boo and the Hackergirl to reach the rooftop. It doesn't take any effort whatsoever for King Boo to use his magic to create easels to set the five paintings on. The Hackergirl takes note of this.  
"Why did you _really _want me to come with you?" she frowns.  
"You looked about as annoyed as I _felt _about her ramblings," he responds. "I've never met someone so clingy in my _life!" _At that statement, the Hackergirl giggles.  
"Yes," she responds. She takes a seat on the edge of the rooftop, letting her legs dangle freely over the side of the building. She pats the spot next to her, which King Boo floats down to in a rather quick manner.  
"What's your favourite colour?" he queries.  
"My favourite colour?" she ponders. "Well...I _do _like purple."  
"Kinda like the bags around my eyes?" he jokes. The two giggle.  
"Yeah..." she admits. She rests her hands against her sides and stares out towards the mountains. A winding river courses through the bottom of the distant valley; the water glistens with a reflection of the Moon's soft, glowing light. "I wonder what it'd be like...if everyone knew _I _was the Hackergirl. You...you can keep my name a secret?"  
"I won't tell a _soul,"_ he tells her. She leans closer to him and whispers it in such a low voice that not even the strongest of ears could pick up specific sounds. "That's a pretty name. It's _much _better than-" He pauses and gestures to the ground beneath him. "I mean, _two _'L's?!"  
She giggles again.  
"I...have to go soon," she admits. "Pythor and I are sending two from the Triforce into different realms. One in the Never-Realm...the place that has no summer. And one in Termina...the place that worships the Moon." She scoots back off the edge of the rooftop before standing up and turning towards him. She takes off her helmet so he can see her face. Yes, as the rumours suggested...she looks just like the rest of her tribe in terms of facial features. Her voice is surprisingly soft in comparison to the harsh, robotic voice he's used to. "You promise you'll be around to help me?"  
"If you're around to help me," he promises.  
The two lean their foreheads against each other, and she takes his hands in hers.  
"I don't _wanna _do this...but I _have _to."  
"Once this is all over...you can be my Boo Queen."  
"I'd...I'd _like _that." She leans up to the side of his face and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. He turns bright red while the Hackergirl finally fits her helmet back on. Her monotonous, robotic voice changer is back. "I must make haste for the Digiverse. Our subjects await."  
"Stay safe," he tells her. She nods her head, and then disappears into a flurry of pixels that floats away in the sky.  
Yes. The Hackergirl...she's certainly something else.  
Sometimes...he finds himself missing his old self.  
But he supposes that he _too _is keeping secrets from the rest of the world for good reason.


	193. Chapter One Hundred and Ninety-Two || obligatory villain tragic backstory flashback but lacking in tragedy

**Time: 9:50 PM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: The Last Resort, Boo Woods  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

_Just _as the elevator doors are about to close, Cole, Urbosa and Billie all burst through. Polterpup is _right _behind them.  
"We may as well stop along the way," Cole grins. You point up to the fifteenth button.  
"That's where the Hackergirl said that eight people were trapped," you decide. Their eyes widen.  
"My sister's up there..." Billie murmurs. "I just _know _it."  
"We'll find her," Urbosa decides. "We'll find _all _of them."  
"Now that I've got the Sword of Sols back," you decide, "they won't stand a _chance."_  
The elevator begins to move up.  
"You know..." Cole begins, "I'm a _bit _confused as to why the Overlord wanted to employ some random ghost lady to help out. I _know _she's Ganondorf's former partner, but _still..._I can think of _so _many more people who have talents beyond caking their faces with make-up." Billie hides a giggle.  
"I'm not acquainted with the legends of your worlds myself," she admits, "but Gravely _really _seems like a side character to me." More laughter ensues for a few moments.  
"Once this is all over," Cole decides, "we _have _to go and get some coffee some time."  
"Are there any good cafés around Isle Delfino, [Y/N]?" she inquires.  
"There's the Coconut Café in Delfino Plaza," you explain to her, "as _well _as all of the little restaurants in the Coconut Mall in the middle of the island."  
"We'll have to check it out," he agrees. "You up for it, Luigi and Urbosa?"  
"I'd be glad to join you two," the Gerudo agrees with a smile.  
"Sure!" Luigi beams. The elevator slows down to a crawl for a few moments before stopping at the fifteenth floor. Polterpup begins to paw at the door to be let out. "Aw, it's only a bit longer..."  
You hear a loud hiss from the other side of the door.  
"Uh...we speak _English _around here, Ms Gravely," Billie chuckles nervously. The others laugh...but they stop when the doors open to reveal a glowing, purple ghost cat with _cat _eyeliner and three tails. Its neck is longer than the evergrowing list of reasons you think Polterpup is a wholesome doggo.  
"What _is _that thing?" you mutter. Billie crouches down and lifts up the tag on the spectral feline's collar.  
"Polterkitty," she murmurs. "If lost, please return this precious princess to the Last Resort, 13 Boo Woods Drive." She stands back up. "So the steward _wasn't _talkin' about premium Snapchats back down at the basement?" Cole tries to hide a snicker.  
"Like someone almost as old as _Ganondorf _would know what Snapchat is."  
"Hey, maybe that GheistPaint works downstairs, too!"  
Polterkitty begins to meow as she walks up to you and begins to circle around your legs. She's purring. You notice that a strange, white powder is rubbing off onto your clothes.  
"Poor thing..." you murmur as you go to pick up the cat. "Hellen's put _make-up _on it - _**OUCH!" **_The cat hisses at you before swiping at your fingers. Tiny beads of blood begin to well where she managed to scratch you. You hiss in pain yourself, shaking your hand around frantically in an attempt to dull the pain. Polterpup begins to scowl at Polterkitty before yelping in her face. In response, the cat, who you're _all _presuming belongs to Hellen, hisses again before clawing at Cole's pants. He's too busy laughing and filming the whole ordeal on his BorgPhone. He starts to walk out of the elevator, with Polterkitty clutching onto his leg and hissing at the rest of you. Urbosa and Luigi have doubled over with laughter by now, and even Billie's managed to crack a smile. Polterpup jumps up to your knee and starts to whine, using his paw to gesture towards your hand. He's got a sad frown on his face.  
"Can I pick _you _up?" you ask him.  
The frown almost immediately turns into a goofy grin.  
You lift up Polterpup into your arms before heading off to follow the others. You can't shake the feeling that tonight hasn't been your first interaction with Hellen. But you don't know where you know her from.  
Did you know her once?

The room you all walk out into, which you're presuming is the living room, is _pretty _swanky. There's a television that takes up the entirety of the wall to your right, and a slight depression in the floor tiled with smooth, shiny quartz slabs that have little speckles of gold here and there. The depression has been lined with a rug that has a black and white zebra pattern on it, and on the borders of the lower floor, there's a luxurious, white leather sofa that wraps around every edge that isn't adjacent to the television; there's also a few round coffee tables in a few sections. Off to the distance, there's a withered, dead tree with little to no leaves upon the sand in which it's rooted. As you spot several picture frames up on the wall to the left, you notice that they're not your friends, but rather, pictures looking into the past. _Her _past. There's a _very _old looking photo of what appears to be two small children playing around a grassy field. One of them, who's dressed in a set of black trousers with an orange sand-seal design that's reminiscent of the Gerudo fashion, you're able to identify as Ganondorf (the facial features are certainly unique to him). He's being chased by what appears to be a small girl with her hair back in twin buns. She's chasing after him with a stick. The two are laughing in the photo, and you can't help but to laugh along with them seemingly ten thousand years later.  
"Who's that?" Billie asks.  
"I _think _it's Ganondorf and Hellen," you tell her. Urbosa stares at the photo for a while.  
"Hmm..." she murmurs. "I see they were quite energetic in their youth..." You move onto the next photo. It depicts an alive and much younger-looking Hellen standing on a jetty in front of a ginormous cruise ship. She's in a pose that suggests she's showing off this boat. This photo is fairly young in comparison to the first one. Next to this photo lies a third that from the drastic increase in quality, you're guessing is from the 2000's. In front of a wall of beautiful greenery and hibiscus flowers, with her arm wrapped around Hellen, is your mother. The two are smiling into the camera. You're in shock...until you notice that in her other arm, your mother is carrying a tiny bundle with a familiar face you recognise as your own. Your jaw drops.  
"How...how was she alive to _know _me?!" you scream.  
"What?" Cole questions. You point at the third picture.  
"That's me and my _mother _with her!"  
"She was friends with your mother?" Urbosa ponders. You notice that the frame of the painting has a little brass plaque underneath it.  
"Lady Gravely, the handmaid of the Princess of Isle Delfino, with Her Royal Highness, Queen [M/N], the Queen of Isle Delfino..." you read.  
"Holy _shit," _Billie says with wide eyes. "That woman was allowed to take _care _of you?!"  
As soon as she says those words, all of the memories of your early childhood come flooding back. Yes, you remember Hellen now.  
You remember her like it was _yesterday._

**\- - -**

_"[Y/N]?"_   
_You giggle as you dart around the sand, with Birdie following close behind. The two of you are no longer eighteen, but rather four. It's a cool, winter's day in Isle Delfino, and while the island lacks any stereotypical snow to match the season, it's really windy this time of year. The two of you are flying kites in the air._   
_"[Y/N]! Come here!"_   
_You turn your head at your handmaid's voice. Almost immediately, you frown. You _ **know ** _what time it is..._   
_It's your bedtime._   
_"No!" you whine. "I wanna play with Birdie! We're having a contest!"_   
_From beneath the bright pink parasol she'd set up in the early afternoon to keep an eye on you, your handmaid lowers her sunglasses over her nose and raises an eyebrow._   
_"Princess [Y/N]," she warns you._   
_"Yes, Hellen?" you giggle back. Birdie hides a laugh. You're not supposed to call her by her first name, but you do anyway. She grits her teeth together._   
_"Your mother's going to get angry."_   
**"She ** _wouldn't get angry!" you assure her with a big grin. "She's my mama!" She holds her breath for a few moments._   
_"Birdena!" Mrs Cavaliere calls out from the western end of Gelato Beach. "It's time for dinner!"_   
_"Ooh, dinner!" Birdie quickly reels in her kite before giving you a big hug. "Bye, [Y/N]!"_   
_"See ya' _ **later, ** _alligator!" you call out after her as she runs off.  
"Don't forget the toilet paper!" she shrieks with laughter._

_With your kite underneath her arm and your hand in hers, your handmaid takes you down the concrete path that leads back towards your castle. She's frowning for some reason._   
_"Are you mad at me, Ms Gravely?" you mumble sadly._   
_"Of course I'm not," she mutters back._   
_You just know she is._   
_"I'm sorry," you whisper. "I won't go outside tomorrow if that makes you happy..." Your eyes begin to well with tears at the very thought. You don't want to cry. But you want to see Birdie again!_   
_You begin to bawl your eyes out. You can't even speak properly as you wail.  
"Oh, Princess..." she sighs before picking you up. "You've certainly had a long day, haven't you? Let's get you back to your mother..." You try to stop crying, but you just can't. The thought of not being able to see your friend is making you want to cry even harder.  
"Please!" you plead. "Lemme see Birdie!" She sighs again.  
"Tomorrow," she says in a calm tone. "You always have tomorrow to see her."  
"Can you fly a kite with me then?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"No! Tonight!"  
"Tomorrow."_

**\- - -**

"And because my mother wasn't home that night," you murmur to them, "she read me a bedtime story."  
"So she wasn't always a hotel owner?" Luigi asks.  
"No. She was friends with my mother...and she was my handmaid."  
"Well," Billie says nervously. "I _think _I know how this hotel got funded now."  
"How come you didn't remember her until now?" Cole asks.  
"I..._think _she died shortly after my third birthday."  
_"Right _you are, Princess [Y/N]."  
At Hellen's voice, you all spin around to find her staring at you through the television. She's got a devious smirk on her face.  
"Holy _fuck!" _Billie screeches, clutching her chest in shock. "You gave me a _heart _attack!"  
"I _hope _I did," she responds with a smirk.  
"Look," Cole tells her in a calm tone. "Just give our friends back and we can sort out _whatever _bad blood you have in a civil manner." She lifts up her hand and stares at her nails for a little bit.  
"Hmm, I'd _love _to, but-"  
"Open the window, Luigi."  
Cole picks up Polterkitty and starts heading towards the glass windows behind the tree.  
"Don't you _dare!" _she roars.  
Cole pauses.  
"I'll give back Polterkitty if you give back _all _of our friends and hand yourself into the police."  
"Over my dead _body."_  
Cole kicks the window, causing glass to shatter everywhere. He then bends back his arms and launches the poor cat out of the window.  
"Was that _really _necessary?" Billie frowns as the room fills with screams of frustration. Cole's eyes widen at the realisation of what he's just done.  
"It's already _dead!" _he tries to argue back. But he's just in shock at what he's just done as the rest of you are. You all rush over to the window.  
Polterkitty lands on a roof on one of the lower floors, looks back up and hisses at Cole.  
"You'll _pay _for this!" Hellen screams.  
For a few moments, her eyes flash bright red. She snaps her fingers together, and there's a bright flash of light.  
When the light disappears, you find four _very _familiar figures standing behind her...except they're _not _who you think they are.  
The Jurors of Courage...the heroes chosen by the Light Deities...  
Their bodies and clothing takes on a grayscale form, but their eyes are glowing bright red.  
Each and every single one of them is frowning.  
Hellen points at the camera.  
_"Get them!" _she orders.


	195. Chapter One Hundred and Ninety-Four || Raiding Hellen's Apartment Like YouTube Users Flocking To Dislike YT Rewind 2019

"Shit, shit, _shit!" _Billie cusses as she makes a mad dash for the elevator. _"Fuck _that!"  
There's a flash of lightning for a few moments, and before she has a chance to press the button to open the elevator, Kylee's already pinned her down to the ground.  
"Why are you _running, _Bilara?" she asks with a sickly-sweet smile. "Didn't _Mom _always say not to run away from fights you start?"  
"Get _off _me!" she screams before launching the unusually bitter woman up at the ceiling. Kylee begins to scream her head off, and subsequently, a series of electrical sparks begin to radiate from her body. Several of these sparks hit Billie.  
"Mario!" Luigi pleads as fireballs that dance with life narrowly miss him. He jumps from side to side, every flame only _just _missing his head. _"Stop! _We're _brothers!" _Mario tilts his head to an extremely uncomfortable angle.  
"I _have _no brother..." he sneers, managing to finally strike him on the leg.  
"Lloyd!" Cole uses Spinjitzu to counteract Lloyd's own tornado. The two vortexes bump away from each other. _"C'mon! _You aren't going to defend the woman who _captured _you, are you?!" Lloyd stops with the speed of a snake before clutching his hand around Cole's neck and lifting him up in the air. Cole wheezes, starting to kick around in an attempt to get Lloyd.  
"Link!" Urbosa shouts while drawing her scimitar. "Remember who you _are!" _Link doesn't respond. Rather, he draws out his sword and begins to run for her. You pull your own sword out from its sheath and block his blow at a perpendicular angle. The two of you struggle to overpower one another. You hear someone dropping to the floor.  
"Snap _out _of it!" you hiss at him.  
"What the _fuck?!"_  
You all spin around to find King Boo floating behind you with a complete and utter look of concern upon his face.  
"Uh..." Billie decides while pushing Kylee away from her, "wrong _meeting_, dude."  
Mario, Link, Lloyd and Kylee all freeze before warping back into the sepia paintings of themselves.

You watch in horror as the portraits of your friends begin to float behind King Boo. He turns towards the television screen, where Hellen is watching in complete and utter shock.  
"Did _you _let them escape?"  
"I...uh...um..." She stumbles over her words. "I was _trying _to-"  
"You're just _asking _to let them win, aren't you?" he mutters. He rolls his eyes. "Why did the Overlord even decide to _trust _you? You're _so _pathetic, it isn't funny!"  
"But...but...b-b-but-"  
"You're a _disappointment, _and if I could give this place a negative _rating_, I would." Billie snorts at King Boo's declaration. _"Shut _up, you!"  
"Sorry, mister," she giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. Urbosa helps Luigi stand up off the ground.  
"Do you _believe _the nerve of that woman?" he demands. "I mean...I seized control over the Dark _Moon _again, but she's _still _acting like a complete idiot!"  
Luigi's eyes widen to the size of saucers.  
"The D-D-Dark _Moon?!"_  
"Oh, you didn't _notice _why we put you inside that little Acquistone chamber?" King Boo begins to circle around Luigi's head. "Well, after I stole it _last _time, the Deities placed an enchantment on it so only _they _could retrieve it from the stars. And while I'm not a Deity _myself, _I was _lucky _enough to know one of their descendants _personally!"_  
"If he's _really _a descendant of some god," Urbosa protests, "then _why _did you not seek out his brother? He is more well-_known _amongst those who follow the Overlord."  
"Yeah..." Cole adds. _"No_ offense, Luigi, but I _kinda _forgot your name during the introduction day."  
"Back home," Billie pipes in, "your nickname's _Green _Mario."  
_"Thanks," _the plumber mumbles.  
King Boo slams his fists down by his sides.  
"That's not the _point!" _he exclaims. You watch as a strange, glittering crescent moon the size of a Toad materialises in front of the ghost. It's purple, like the colour of your gi. It seems to take on a crystalline structure. "This here is the _only _thing stopping those stupid ghosts from becoming _sentient _again!"  
"But...but it's supposed to _pacify _them!" Luigi shouts in a worried tone.  
_"[Y/N]...please...help me..."_  
You tilt your head at the strange voice coming from the Dark Moon. It sounds an _awful _lot like Hellen...  
"Not if _I _control it!" his arch-nemesis snarls.  
_"[Y/N]...hurry!"_  
"It doesn't _like _you," you tell the Boo.  
"What do you _mean _it doesn't like me?! It's a stupid _rock!"_  
Without as much as a second thought, you dive for the Dark Moon...  
...and only _just _catch it.  
Your chin skids across the floor and begins to burn slightly from the friction. You groan as you come to a stop in front of the elevator. The door opens, revealing an ensemble of ghosts with human-like appearances.  
"Yo!" a purple ghost at the front says in an extremely confident voice. She's donning a giant, red afro wig, and also has a tank-top and mini-skirt on. She's also got a pair of headphones on. "KB!" She holds her arms out and gives him an award-winning grin, her eyes wide and beaming with excitement. "How's it _goin'?"_  
"Not _good_, DJ Phantasmagloria..." he starts. He points down at the large crystal in your hands. His eyes narrow _right _down to the size of slits. _"Seize _it."  
She doesn't move.  
"But _why?" _another ghost in magicians' garb says with a frown. She flicks her blonde locks away from her face as a lookalike of her appears out of nowhere.  
"Ms Gravely called us!" she yells.  
"To _protect _it from _you!" _yet another ghost who matches them in appearance hollers.  
"Wait...who the hell are _you _three?" he frowns. All three of their eyes widen.  
"You don't know who we _are?!"   
_"We're the _magicians _that you hired to stop those heroes!"  
"You know, Nikki, Lindsey and _Ginny?!"  
_King Boo glances around nervously.  
"This isn't part of your _contract!"_  
The DJ ghost lunges for him and tackles him into the wall.  
"You _voided _the contract when you dissed my_ boss!"_ she hollers.  
"Let's _dog-pile _him!" another ghost yells from the back. A mish-mash of multicoloured glows and hues begins to crowd around the Boo.  
"Go and expose her to the Dark Moon!" the DJ pleads as she struggles to hold King Boo down. "It's...the only way...to lift the curse!"  
"How do we get in?" Urbosa demands. Without warning, the ghost draws out a vinyl that's burning before throwing it at the middle of the television. Quite a few sparks begin to fly, and before you know it, the screen crumbles into pieces, revealing a white and gold wall behind with a pair of double doors in the centre of the bottom edge.  
"We'll stay here and help them stop King Boo!" Cole assures you as Billie prepares her torch to stun King Boo. "Go and find Hellen!"  
You, Urbosa and Luigi burst through the doors.  
_"Shit!" _someone yells from behind you. You spin around to find all the ghosts scattering everywhere. Billie's thrown against a wall, while Cole trips and falls on top of his Poltergust.  
King Boo floats in the middle of the chaos, shooting a vicious and deathly glare at you.  
_"Run!" _you scream.

Urbosa scoops you and Luigi up before darting down the halls. You don't even have time to take note of the tiniest details. All you can see are paintings; paintings that depict the same duo, Hellen and King Boo, in different scenery. You notice that the Dark Moon is beginning to glow with a vivid purple light.  
"Holy shit..." you murmur.  
"Where do I go?!" Urbosa asks with a frenzied expression.  
"How are _we _supposed to know?!" Luigi pleads.  
"We're going to _die!" _she yells back. You tilt your head around to see King Boo floating behind you.  
"You're going to _pay _for ruining my plans!" He bangs his head forwards, and a deep purple lightning bolt begins to hurl in your direction.  
"Nice _try, _jack-ass!" Urbosa roars before putting the two of you down behind her. She raises her hand in the air.  
"Stay behind me, Luigi," you warn him. He nods, and the two of you drop to the ground as a deafening boom fills the air. You open one eye to see the familiar, translucent golden shield surrounding the two of you. You stand up and glance around.  
The Triforce on the back of your hand is glowing even brighter than before.  
"Go and take it to her!" Urbosa shouts at you.  
The shield disappears, and the two of you start to run off again.

You don't know where you're going anymore. Luigi's pretty much dragging you to wherever he thinks is a safe place. You're scared..._terrified._  
Are you going to find her?  
Or is this just a trick?  
You arrive in front of a strange-looking door that's shaped and coloured like King Boo. There's four keyholes in the tongue portion of the door. You hand Luigi the Dark Moon and immediately begin to bang your fists against it.  
_"Let us in!" _you scream. _"Please! Let us in, Hellen!"_  
"And why would I do _that?" _she hisses from behind. You raise your foot in an attempt to kick down the door, but no matter how many times you try to kick it down, it _just _won't budge.  
"Uh-oh..." Luigi gulps as he points over to the hall the two of you had ran away from. Urbosa flies through the air from this same hall and lands on the ground next to you, completely and utterly unconscious.  
"Stand back!" comes a familiar voice from behind you.  
You spin around to find Cole standing there with Billie.  
You don't have time to express your relief; you can only jump out of the way as Cole begins to float in the air. Golden wisps of light begin to float around him like satellites in orbit. He begins to glow.  
_"Earth!" _he yells.  
He then lifts his leg up backwards before kicking in the door and sending it flying back into the room.  
You drag Urbosa inside the dark room.  
"We'll hold him off!" comes a distant shout.  
"Looks like the ghosts are on our side," Cole says with a grin as he lifts up the door and pushes it back into place.  
"All but _one _of 'em," Billie gulps, pointing ahead.  
You turn around to find Hellen leaning over her desk as she tries to control her breathing.


	196. Chapter One Hundred and Ninety-Five || This Story Is Officially On Crack

You take the Dark Moon back from Luigi and begin to step forwards towards Hellen. Locks of her hair are beginning to come free from her enormous beehive hairdo. One of her eyes is beginning to twitch.  
"This can all end," you calmly tell her. "Just tell us where the paintings are and we'll leave you alone." She closes both eyes for a few moments in order to try and steady her breathing. You begin to hold out the Dark Moon in her direction.  
"Get that thing _away _from me," she hisses.  
"Paintings," you repeat in a soft voice.  
She doesn't speak another word.  
You take another step closer to her. She's got a dazed look in her eyes...like she's completely void of a soul. Another step...another step.  
"I'm not here to hurt you..." you whisper. "I'm here to _help."_  
"You're here...to _help..." _she murmurs. You place the Dark Moon on the table. Her eyes begin to redevelop their human characteristics. She glances up at the rest of you. "Where...where _am _I? What am I _doing _here?" She spots Urbosa and tilts her head to the side. "You! Where is he?!"  
"Where's _who?" _she murmurs.  
"The...the King..." she whispers.  
A pair of stubby arms snatches at the Dark Moon and lifts it away from your head.  
_"No!" _Luigi yells. You spin around to find King Boo standing there with a devious glare upon his face.  
"No!" you shout. "Go _away!" _You draw out your sword and point it at him.  
"How _cute," _he snickers. "What do you think _that's _supposed to do to someone who's dead? _Real _heroes don't need swords..."  
"And _real _warlords don't _monologue!"_  
"Wait..." Cole spins back around. _"Garmadon?!"_  
The door is thrown back outside.  
All of your friends that had been imprisoned on all the floors beneath this one are now standing there. They brandish around weapons, both proper and improvised, around at King Boo. Even the ghosts are joining in.  
And standing next to Garmadon, fully healed and standing with a weapon in his hands, is-  
_"Ganondorf!" _you yell. Hellen's eyes widen.  
"Don't give me _that _look," he snaps as he sheaths his sword and lifts you up into his arms. "Get us _out _of here!"  
"Of course." She lifts up her arm, and the Dark Moon flies towards her. She carefully holds it beneath her arm. "Follow me...and bring a Poltergust. We don't have much time!" Ganondorf props you up in one arm and picks up Luigi, Cole, Urbosa _and _Billie by their hands.  
You're _so _confused as to how fast everything's going.  
"What's going on anymore?!" Luigi wails.  
"I don't know!" you sob back.

**\- - -**

The air is crisp and cool in your lungs as you find yourself standing on a concrete rooftop. There's five easels set up, each with a friend of yours imprisoned inside. Hellen floats towards Peach, who's in the centre canvas, and lifts up the Dark Moon. A soft glow emits from the edges, and the same light that had come from the Dark-Light Devices radiates from this mystical stone. The surfaces of the paintings begin to warble. Zelda's the first to fall out, followed by Misako, and then Peach. Tessa smacks face-first into the ground, and finally, Corky falls into Ganondorf's arms.  
"What did they _do _to you, [M/N]?" he murmurs as he tries to lift up her tiny hand. Zelda glances around for a bit.  
"What...in _Hylia's _name...is going on?" she asks.  
"It's a long story," you assure her.  
"But one I am willing to tell," Hellen declares. You all glance up towards her.  
"So, why'd you decide to _kidnap _everyone?" Cole snaps. "Do you know how much damage you've caused?" She lowers her head in shame.  
"For as long as time has had a name...my family and I have followed and guarded the Dark Moon." She lifts it up for all of you to see. "This relic and its sisters were created by the Dark-Light Deities in order to aid their fellow Deities in keeping the dead who chose to remain in the Sunshine Realm at peace with its light denizens."  
"I _swear _I've read a fanfiction like this before," Billie whispers.  
"I swear I've _written _a fanfic like this before," Tessa repeats to her friend.  
"Unfortunately, the Deities have been seized and are imprisoned within their _own _home. That is...all but one of nine. Demise...the Oni Warlord of Hatred."  
Zelda, Misako and Peach _all _direct a glare towards Ganondorf.  
"Don't look at _me," _he snaps. "That vile witch _Harumi _is housing his power."  
"Why did you invite us here?" Billie asks Hellen in a calm tone. She takes in a deep breath and clasps her hands together.  
"I'm afraid that when he took control of the Deities...he took control of their followers. I had _no _control whatsoever...no ability to speak my own words or act my own way. I pray that you can forgive me." Zelda steps towards her.  
"Ms Gravely..." she begins as she takes her hands in hers. "I believe you are speaking the truth. I...hear the troubles that have consumed you." Zelda turns back towards the rest of you. "It is up to _us _to bring an end to King Boo and his crazed attacks upon our friends."  
"That is if it's not a _massacre _down there," Billie admits, glancing down again.  
"Misako, what do you think?" Cole inquires. The Ninjagian woman places a hand on her chin in thought.  
_"Hmm..." _she murmurs. "King Boo's imprisoning powers appear to be countered by the Dark Moon-"  
"And also the Dark-Light Devices," Urbosa adds on.  
_"Criminy!" _you hear Gadd yelling from near the exit of the fifteenth floor. "You've got more jump in your step than a _spring!"  
"Yahoo!"_

You all watch in awe as Mario emerges, flipping through the air. He lands by your side. Link's swooping down via the use of a hang-glider (how he'd gotten up there in the first place is beyond you). A loud roar fills the air. You watch the head of a vivid green dragon pop up from their air. Lloyd, Kylee, Gadd and Garmadon are all riding on its back. They jump down from the dragon, which soon dissipates into green energy particles, and land by Mario and Link's side.  
_"Garmadon!" _Misako gasps, rushing over towards her husband. Her arms are stretched out as far as they can go.  
"Oh, _Koko..." _he whispers. He and Lloyd begin to join her in a hug.  
"Mom, you're okay!" Lloyd says with a sigh of relief.  
"I was worried about you two..." she tells them. Cole nervously glances around. "Cole...come here."  
"Uh...what?" While Cole scratches at his head, Lloyd sneaks out from the hug and drags him over to his parents.  
"You helped save us!" he tells him. Nearby, Mario, Luigi and Peach are chattering like there's no tomorrow.  
"So King Boo was behind this?" Peach asks the green-clad plumber.  
"He stole the Dark Moon from Evershade Valley!" he explains to her. "But we have it back now-"  
"Oh, _thank _you!" She wraps her arms around him, as does Mario. Over by one easel, Kylee and her friends are also in the midst of a discussion.  
"I'm sorry, Tess," Kylee apologises to her friend. "I remember _everything _now."  
"All good, Kyle," she assures her. "Although...why events were fast-tracked is beyond _me."_  
"Do you think it's the one who watches over our destiny?" Billie asks the two as Ganondorf hands over Corky to Tessa.  
"I mean...it's the _Overlord _we're talking about," Kylee decides. "If there's anything I've learned over the two or so weeks we've been trapped here...it's that _that _guy is persistent."  
"So, [Y/N] and Urbosa," Zelda decides as she and Link face the two of you. "Are you alright?"  
"I should be okay," you assure her.  
"I'm not sure," Urbosa murmurs. "On one hand...you're all safe now, but on the _other..." _She glances over to Ganondorf, who's busy talking to Hellen. "I...still can't believe it." Zelda spots the two and immediately gasps.  
"I always _wondered _where you'd gotten the hair from..." she decides. Urbosa glances down at her hands.  
"For a long time...I'd considered myself to be deeply immersed within the roots of my tribe. And to find out that my mother isn't even _one _of them..."  
"I keep forgetting that you and Link are technically _siblings," _she admits quietly.  
"How many children has that man _had?" _you mutter.  
"Someone ought to teach him _chastity," _Urbosa says with a smirk. She turns to you. "Please...for the _love _of Din...stick to one child if you marry him."  
"I don't know if I want kids," you decide.  
"Even _better," _she assures you. You all turn around to see Gadd standing there with a torch that has a Dark-Light Device equipped.  
"They're still fighting him down there," he decides. "I believe that Princess Harumi has provided our side with an upper hand."  
"I would imagine so," Zelda agrees. "After all, the spirit of Demise rests within her soul - oh!" She lifts up the back of her hand. The Triforce on her hand is glowing vividly. Link's is, too.  
"What's happening?" Lloyd asks from his group as he and his parents hold up the backs of their hands.  
"Whatever's happening," she frowns, "the Triforce is reacting."  
"Wait...are Midna and Bowser okay?" Peach asks.  
"They didn't come," Kylee assures her. "If _anything, _they're safer than us."  
"Does anyone hear rumbling?" Billie asks everyone.  
"Holy shit!" Cole exclaims. _"Duck!"  
_

You jump to the floor as a big gust of wind fills the air. You hear screams, several screams all around you.  
"No..." Luigi murmurs as he glances up.  
King Boo's floating with a rather big canvas floating by his side. Inside are a multitude of terrified faces. Most belong to your friends, but a lot of them belong to the ghosts who'd joined in on the fight near the end. In his grasp, King Boo has managed to swipe Kylee and her two friends. One by one, he tosses them in.  
_"You're _trapped inside a painting! And _you're _trapped inside a painting! _Everybody's _trapped inside a painting!"  
"Calm down, Winfrey," Billie mutters.  
"This portrait could use a little _intellect!" _he yells. Gadd, Misako and Zelda all freeze in place and immediately float into the painting, where they join their plethora of friends inside.  
"Oh, _Yin..." _Lloyd mutters.  
"You won't get _away _with this!" Mario shouts at the Boo.  
"I already _have," _he sneers back. And with that, he lifts the painting in the air through sheer thought and prepares to slam it down onto the rest of you. "I hope you like group portraits...because you're gonna be inside one for a _very _long time!"  
"Woof!"  
You tumble to the side, as does Luigi, as the painting crashes down on the ground of the rooftop.  
Everyone else...he's gotten _everyone _else.  
Polterpup clambers into your lap before licking your face. He barks again and ushers you to stand up.  
"I don't have a Dark-Light Device!" Luigi begins to panic. You draw out your sword.  
"This'll do," you assure him. You point the tip of your sword at King Boo and the painting. _"Fi! Now!"_  
"Affirmative, Princess [Y/N]," the Sword Spirit calmly responds. You watch as the multicoloured, rainbow hue of light begins to stretch its way towards the painting...  
...but King Boo smacks the sword out of your hand.  
You watch in complete and utter horror as the Sword of Sols flies over the edge of the rooftop and tumbles down to the ground.  
"No..." you murmur.  
"It doesn't matter _how _many times I try to imprison you, Luigi!" King Boo roars. "You just get up again like an annoying little _cockroach!" _You continue to stare at where your sword is. You try to reach out for it. "And _you, _Princess [Y/N]! I know _exactly _what you've done." You jump at those words. "And you'd _best _believe I've told your _beloved _Ganondorf about it!"  
"No..." you mutter. "I haven't done _anything."_  
"Lies..._all _lies! Your father promised that you'd be _mine! _Not Ganondorf's! And not _Bowser's, _either!"  
"She doesn't belong to _any _of you," Luigi tries to argue, although it's in an awfully shaken voice and you can barely make out the words. He tries to step in front of you, but his legs are shaking like jelly.  
"Aw...does the little _plumber _boy have _feelings _for the princess?" he hisses. You frown, but Luigi's got his head bowed down in shame. "You _do, _don't you?!"  
"I...I'm _sorry, _Princess[Y/N]..." he murmurs as his face turns bright red.  
"We can talk about it later," you assure him. "But right now, we have to save our friends." You stare down at your hands. "I'll try to protect us...but I still don't know how to make that shield appear by myself." He nods his head and points the nozzle of the Poltergust at King Boo.  
_"Do your worst," _he mutters. He begins to cackle like a maniac, and the portrait begins to grow in size. It grows and grows to the point that it easily dwarfs the perimeters of the hotel.  
The two of you gulp.


	198. Chapter One Hundred and Ninety-Seven || ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

Bolts of lightning rain down upon your head. You're trying your hardest to dodge them, but you can still feel each bolt beginning to grow closer in proximity to you. The air's gone from a nice, summery warm to a cold that chills you to your bones. You can't help but to jump at each and every strike.  
_They're gone..._you think bitterly. _I can't save them.  
_You find yourself glancing down towards your sword. You could probably climb back up with relative ease...although you don't really want to test out that theory in this weather.  
"I've got to go and get my sword," you tell Luigi. "I'll be back."  
He nods his head.  
You slide over the wall partitioning the solid ground from a very steep slope with only slight safe spots to stand.  
It's a long fall down to the ground.  
You carefully take baby steps, slow and steady, down to the door connecting the roof to the fifteenth floor. The Sword of Sols is teetering over the edge.  
"I'm coming, Fi," you tell the Sword Spirit. You try your hardest to take another step, but it's too far. You're beginning to shake, which is making it hard for you to stand.  
_This is it, _you panic._ I'm done for!_  
Your foot slips against a slippery patch of metal. You scream and try to grab something..._anything!_  
You grab onto the ledge of the floor leading to the door that leads back inside to the other floor.  
_"C'mon, [Y/N]..."_ you grunt as you try to pull yourself up. _"It's up to you to free everyone..."_  
A hand reaches and lifts you up from the ledge before setting you safely on the ground.  
You glance up to see Zant standing there.  
"It's not your time to pass yet," he decides as he lifts up your sword. "I'm _only _doing this because that wrenched fool has caught the Overlord's attention." He hands it back to you. _"Don't _make me regret this."  
"I...I won't," you murmur.  
And with that, he disappears into thin air.  
You sheath your sword and turn back towards the various ladders around-  
"I really am an idiot," you tell yourself, realising that you could have _safely _used these ladders all along to get down here and not die in the process.  
And with that, you make your way back up the ladder.  
The ground's beginning to rumble even harder. King Boo's gone by the time you get back up there. Luigi's standing with his goo-like counterpart by his side. Underneath one arm is the canvas, which is back to its normal size, and under the other is a large, glowing gemstone that you identify as the one that was on King Boo's crown.  
"What's happening?!" you shout.  
"I don't know!" Luigi tells you. You watch as cracks begin to line the ground.  
"Bye-bye!" his clone waves with a grin before breaking down into a puddle, which floats back inside his Poltergust.  
"Shit!" you curse. The ground starts rumbling, and this time, it doesn't stop. "What is it with King Boo and leaving _earthquakes _behind?!"  
"How are we going to get down?!" Luigi panics. You try to glance around in search for an escape option.  
"We need to jump," you decide.  
He gives you a terrified look.  
"B-b-but _[Y/N]!" _he pleads. "We'll _die!"_  
"We're dead _regardless," _you assure him. You hold out your hand. He takes it and turns towards the edge.  
"[Y/N]...I don't _want _to die." You wrap your arms around him.  
_"I don't, either..." _you whisper.  
The floor gives way, and you close your eyes tightly.  
The two of you scream like there's no tomorrow.  
Plummeting and plummeting and plummeting through the air...  
There's _no _hope...  
Just as you're about to hit the ground, you're stopped by a jolting sensation.


	199. Chapter One Hundred and Ninety-Eight || prolly the last ao3 update of 2019? maybe not? idk, stan gravely.

You slowly open one eye to spot Polterpup biting into the back of Luigi's overalls. His tail is wagging as furiously as ever.  
You glance down to see that you're all floating about _one _inch away from the floor.  
Polterpup lets go of Luigi, and the two of you fall onto solid ground.  
You start to shake as you burst into tears and tighten your grip around Luigi. You try to speak, but no words are coming out.  
"There, there..." he assures you while gently rocking you back and forth. "It's going to be okay."  
"We could've died..." you murmur. "We _should've _died..." He lifts up your chin and wipes away the tears on your face with his glove.  
"[Y/N]..._don't _say that." Polterpup begins to whine and crawl his way towards you. As he rests on your lap, you hear a purring noise. "Polterkitty?"  
You look up to see Hellen's cat perched on top of the large painting, tilting her head from side to side in a serene manner. It's resting against a solid chunk of wall.  
"We...we should free them," you whisper. You get up and draw your sword out. "Fi...p-p-please free them."  
You watch as the same, warm and welcoming glow of rainbow hues begins to stretch out from your sword. All at once, everyone falls out of the painting and lands in a huge heap in front of the ground.  
"Oh, _hey, _Princess!" Daruk waves to you from the bottom of the pile. "What's _that _you've -_ ARGH!" _At the sight of Polterpup, a glassy, red shield surrounds him, flinging everyone away from him.  
"Oof!" Mario winces as he smacks into the dirt. Several groans ensue from the people.  
"We did it," you murmur. "We...rescued everyone..."  
"Yo," Billie tells a few of the ghosts while brushing off the dirt from her pants, "you need help getting up?"  
"We'll be fine," a ghost dressed in directors' garb assures her with a pat on the back. "Good job on helpin' out around here!"  
"Thanks, Morty," she grins.  
Polterkitty lets out a meow before jumping down from the painting and walking towards a pile of rubble. You squint at it for a bit before noticing that there's a blue glow coming from it.  
"She must've landed there," you whisper to Luigi.  
"[Y/N]?"  
You spin around to see Corky floating there, her demeanour as calm and happy as ever.  
She floats into your arms, and you give her a hug.  
_"I missed you..." _you whisper to your friend as she floats up towards your head.  
"So did I, [Y/N]," she murmurs, leaning her forehead against yours. "Thank you for helping rescue us."  
You turn back towards the pile.  
"I _know _it sounds a bit whack," you admit to her, "but Hellen was the one who saved you." You begin to follow Polterkitty. You notice that she is indeed there. Her hair is rather dishevelled and out of place. Her eyes are puffy and red from crying.  
_She looks awful..._Corky murmurs to you. _I...I hope I'm not rude...but where I'm from, that's the face of a drug addict.  
_You hold your tongue, both physically and mentally.

"Gone..._all _gone..."  
You slowly crouch down by Hellen's side as she picks up a shattered hand mirror and tries to look at herself without crying. Her hands are shaky as she gazes upon her reflection. She brings one hand up to her cheek. Tears begin to well in her eyes.  
"Hey," you whisper. "It's going to be okay. You're safe...and _that's _all that matters." Her hands fall to the ground; she's completely and utterly silent.  
"It...it was all a trick," she murmurs. "He...took _everything _from me."  
Corky floats over to her, with her GheistPaint highlighter powder in one hand. She opens it up.  
"Chin up," she prompts her. She obliges, albeit it being a slow movement for her. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying so much. They're glittering, fresh with a new onslaught of tears.  
_She's so broken..._you think sadly. Corky takes the pillow sponge and pats some highlighter onto her face. Already, her sharp, exaggerated features are softening again. She's becoming the woman you'd first met...but her eyes still aren't happy.  
"Why...why are you _helping _me?" she murmurs. "I'm a bad person-"  
"I don't think there's bad people in this world," Corky decides. "There's only bad choices." She floats back for a few moments. _"Hmm..._I think you need a _little_ bit more on the nose, but apart from that, you should be alright." She quickly applies a tiny bit more of the makeup before closing the container and handing it back to her. It's rather difficult for the ghost to stand up; her knees keep on shaking.  
"You've been through a lot," Zelda whispers as she walks towards her. With Peach following close behind, the two princesses support her so she can walk. Corky helps you stand up. "Take it easy. You may be a ghost, but _that _doesn't mean you're not hurt-"  
"You all good,Ms Gravely?"

You turn around to see a small group of the ghosts that you'd helped to capture. They all look worried..._terribly _worried for her.  
"The hotel is no more," she murmurs. "There's no point in staying here." You want to say that there _is _a point to staying...but there's just _so _much rubble. It's like an earthquake hit the place, and then a bushfire tore through it before a tsunami decided to wash it all over the place.  
"No." You watch as DJ Phantasmagloria steps forward. "Ma'am, when _you _employed me to be the hotel's DJ, you said you'd employed me because _I _brought the party everywhere I went with me. And you know what? Wherever _you _go, you bring the class and the _power!"_  
"Yeah!"  
"You're right!"  
_"Tell _her, Gloria!"  
More and more ghosts begin to whoop and cheer.  
Hellen places a hand on her shoulder and smiles. _"Thank _you, dear." Her face falls. "But...it's too dangerous for us here. Where would we even go?"  
"Well," comes a voice behind you, "I _just _got off the phone with the new Mayor of Isle Delfino." You all spin around to see Misako standing there. She's holding a phone in her hands. "Hotel Delfino's been recently shut down for _fifteen _health and safety code violations. It's due for demolition...but _holiday-goers _will have nowhere to stay. _That _is...if someone doesn't buy it and fix all the problems as soon as _possible..."_  
"Ms Gravely!" Nikki calls out with glee.  
_"You _could buy it!" Lindsey adds on.  
"And you could make it a _hundred _times better!" Ginny chimes in.  
"It wouldn't be a terrible idea, ma'am..." Morty tells her. "Isle Delfino's one of the most frequently-visited holiday destinations, and _your _hotel management has potential..._big _potential! You'll be the _star _of the hotel managing society!"  
"Yeah!" the triplets squeak. You watch as the remaining staff members who'd stayed behind all gather around her.  
"Is this a good idea?" Kai whispers to Lloyd.  
"It's all good," Cole assures the two in a hushed murmur. Hellen turns to face you.  
"Princess [Y/N]..." She takes your hands in hers. "With your blessing and permission..." She pauses to glance at her employees' excited facial expressions. "I would like to arrange to purchase this hotel." You smile and nod your head.  
"I'm sure we can sort something out," you agree.  
She wraps her arms around you and holds you close. There's something about how happy she is that's making you smile.  
_"Thank you, Princess [Y/N]. I won't disappoint you."_


	200. Chapter One Hundred and Ninety-Nine || it's actually a relatively happy scene wow well done clazz jazz

There's a large bonfire that's been set up in a clearing. Everyone's gathered around it as Gadd, Zane and Tessa all huddle around a computer to try and bypass the blacklisting system that the Hackergirl had applied to the surrounding mobile towers.  
"If we take a look at the current settings enabled," Tessa murmurs, "you can see that there's a thirty kilometre dead zone that we're smack-bang in the middle of. All of the towers in this area have blacklisted devices not belonging to particular people. After that, there's a couple of kilometres of _pretty _shitty signal because of the overlapping nature of the network system, and then we should be okay."  
"Hmm..." Zane responds, pointing at the screen. "I believe if we can somehow override these three towers, we will be able to eradicate the dead zone."  
"That's not bad thinking, Zane," Gadd assures him. Tessa continues to type.  
"This code should run through all possible 242-key combinations that the Hackergirl could have used to encrypt the towers," she tells them while ejecting three USBs from the laptop. "And I've added in a little feature that should bypass any delay timers for incorrect responses. All in all...if three groups go out and plug these into the tower, it should take around 30 minutes tops to get a signal back."  
"How do you know all this stuff?" Kylee laughs from behind the trio.  
"I had practice bypassing the IHA's network settings so I could watch chickens wearing neckwear," she says with a subtle smirk. Kylee's jaw drops; she then slaps her friend on the shoulder. She doesn't even flinch. "Mate, you hit like _Gravely _when you're sober."  
"That reminds me..." she says with a grin. "I think I need a Seven Seas when I get home."  
"No, you don't!" Billie warns her sternly.  
"There's plenty of alcohol here!" Kai hollers back. "It was leftover from the stash on the bus!"  
"Oh my _sweet _mother of Rosalina!" Peach gasps with wide eyes.

You're sitting near the edge of the forest with Polterpup by your side. You admittedly need some time...just a few moments to recollect all of your thoughts. Everyone else is singing and dancing; laughter ensues as quite a few who are of legal age to drink do just that.  
"Are you okay, Princess?"  
You look up to see Luigi standing there.  
He takes a seat next to you while you shrug your shoulders.  
"I'm not sure," you sigh. "It's...been _quite _a night." You wrap your arms around your knees. "I'm pretty tired. I think I want to go home."  
"Yeah..." he nervously laughs. You turn around to where the others are. Ganondorf's being awfully social. You're not complaining...it's not really characteristic of him. In particular, you notice that Harumi's gotten rather flirty towards Ganondorf. He's taking rather nicely to the attention.  
"Old habits die hard, eh, Dragmire?" you find yourself muttering under your breath. Luigi tilts his head in confusion. "Sorry...I just...I feel like he's doing it because of what happened between me and-" You pause. You don't really feel like thinking about it now. Polterpup clambers into your lap and curls up into a ball. You begin to pat him on the head. "I'm sorry, Luigi. I shouldn't be venting like this to you."  
"It's okay," he assures you in a quiet voice. "I don't mind." Polterpup begins to stare out into the woods. You can tell he's exhausted from the day's events.  
"I like him," you admit with a smile. "He's the goodest boy in the _whole _wide world." Polterpup's eyes light up and he jumps up to lick your face. You giggle and wrap your arms around him.  
"He really likes you," he laughs as he ruffles his hair. Polterpup jumps out of your arms and knocks the plumber over. You try to hide your giggles, but you can't help it. Your laughter becomes even louder as Polterpup snatches Luigi's hat from his head and bounds over to the bonfire. "No! _No! **Bad **doggy!"_  
Polterpup drops the hat by Mario's side before snatching _his _hat and bounding back towards Luigi.  
"That's so adorable..." you say with a weak smile as he drops the hat by Luigi's hand.  
"It's not mine," he tells Polterpup. You take the hat and put it onto Polterpup's head. It falls over his face, and he jolts upright before sticking his tongue out and curling up underneath Luigi's arm.  
"Hello!" someone says behind you.

You glance back to see Mario standing there with his brother's hat. He holds it out to Luigi.  
"Thanks, bro," Luigi says with a smile.  
"No problem!" he beams back before taking a seat next to Polterpup and taking his hat back. "Why don't you two join us? It's _pretty _cold here..."  
"It's nicer here," you assure him.  
"Quieter," Luigi adds on.  
"I see."  
"Room for one more?" someone whispers. Only a few moments later, Corky's face comes into view.  
"Hi," you wave.  
"I'm _really _tired..." she yawns. "I dunno what...or _why..._but I just am." She turns to face you. "[Y/N]...once we get home, I think I'm gonna have a _massive _nap."  
"Sounds like a plan," you agree. "Although I wish I had a bed to sleep on right now."  
"You could probably sleep on the bus if you wanted to," she decides. "Although I wouldn't while they're making repairs to it."  
"Is it too noisy over there?" Mario asks you. You shake your head.  
"I...just wonder what we'll be doing next," you admit.  
"We could be doing _anything, _you know," Corky decides. "But as long as I get to do it with you, I'm happy." She beams, and you find yourself doing the same.  
"I'm gonna _flip _if there's any more Dragmires around that Ganondorf hasn't told us about," you whisper to her as you glance back. She snorts.  
"I swear to God he's got enough relatives to start a bloody _baseball _team." Mario and Luigi try to hide their laughter. "No, I'm serious. If _all _the Dragmires, women previously married to Ganondorf included, had been on Wuhu Island yesterday to participate in it, they would've probably _obliterated _the baseball tournament!"  
"Bus is working!" Jay hollers. You turn around to see everyone filing onto the bus.  
"I wonder how everyone's going to fit on," you sigh.  
"We'll figure it out," Mario assures you. "Not _all _of the ghosts are coming, you know."  
"I know," you decide. "I just...there's _still _a lot of ghosts coming."  
"I mean," Corky declares, "Cappy and _I _are ghosts by that logic-" She pauses at her statement and sighs. "Tiara...she's still gone."  
"We're going to find her," Luigi promises.  
"I _hope _so..." she sighs.

Everyone's filing onto the bus; what little possessions were salvageable are in their arms as they get onboard. Pretty much everyone's tired, save for Zane. You all stand up and begin to head over to the bus. Your eyelids feel like lead; you have to pinch yourself to keep yourself awake. As you glance around the seats, it's clear that most, if not all, are asleep. There's a mere three seats leftover, and all of them are scattered around the bus. Luigi ushers Mario into the seat next to Kylee. The three of you snicker to yourselves before heading down further into the bus. Corky rests on top of your head while you stop for a few seconds. There's one seat that Bowser Jnr's sitting in by himself. You're about to head there, but a hand pulls you towards another seat. You jolt in shock as you trip and land in the seat.  
"What?!" Corky yelps. Several groans ensue. She lowers her voice. _"Sorry!" _You look up to see who'd yanked you into the seat. Ganondorf is staring out the window. You try to talk, but you're just too tired to even utter a word. He lifts up your chin and gives you a kiss before wrapping an arm around you.  
"I missed you, sweetheart..."  
"I missed you too."  
You yawn a little bit before closing your eyes.


	201. Chapter Two Hundred || Hellen Gravely Yeets Herself Into The Competition!

"Woof!"  
You open your eyes to find yourself lying in your own bedroom. The curtains are drawn back to reveal an early morning sky. For the most part, it's yellow, but there's quite a bit of blue around. Leaning on the balcony is Ganondorf. Sitting next to him is Polterpup, who's got a goofy smile on his face.  
"Good morning," you say with a smile as you sit upright. "How'd I sleep in for so long?"  
"You slept when we travelled through that painting," he decides. "If you could sleep through _that, _then you can probably sleep through _anything." _You laugh and jump out of the bed. You're feeling much better than you were last night.  
"What's everyone doing?" you ask him as you stand by his side. He points down at the grassy ground in Bianco Hills, where quite a few people are already up and training. Swords clash against each other, arrows sink into wooden targets and several Spinjitzu tornadoes in various colours streak across the grass. "Training?"  
"Others are in the library," he tells you. "And a few are exploring the island." You head over to your closet in search of an outfit for today.  
"Is it going to be hot today?" you inquire.  
"I believe so." You push all your pairs of jeans to the side before spotting your formal wear.  
"I should _probably _check in on my people today," you decide as you take your gown off the rack. You set it down on your bed before closing the closet. "Maybe you should spend some time with your family."  
"Are you trying to get _rid _of me, sweetheart?" he murmurs with a smirk plastered across his face.  
"I didn't think you'd want to come," you whisper back. He leans in closer to you.  
"Of course I want to spend time with you." He presses his lips against yours.  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Corky laughs from the door. The two of you immediately let go of each other and glance away. Polterpup barks and begins to bolt towards her. "Hello!" She floats down by Polterpup's side and ruffles his fur.  
"Good morning, Corky," you greet. "What's the get-go?"  
"You're _just _the person I was looking for." Corky looks up from Polterpup. "Misako, Zelda and Peach have uncovered some _pretty _big information about the prophecy, and they wanted to share it with you." You bite your lip.  
"I...kinda wanted to see my people today," you admit.  
"It's important," she assures you. You let out a sigh.  
"I guess so..." you murmur. You head back towards your bed and pick up your gown. "I'll be down there in a second - wait, where are they?"  
"In the library's reading room," she explains. "The rest of my team's having a meeting on the first floor, so there isn't really anywhere else private for us."

**\- - -**

The reading room of the castle's library has a series of comfortable armchairs lined around the walls, with a coffee table in the centre of the room. Misako is sitting on an armchair near the door. She's got the strange book that Cole, Urbosa and Billie had found in the Last Resort. Zelda and Peach are sitting on opposite sides of her, with the former holding the Sheikah Slate and the latter with a notebook in her hands. They still look awfully tired.  
"What's the matter?" you inquire as you shuffle into the room and take a seat on the opposite end to Misako. Ganondorf takes a seat next to you, while Corky floats in-between the two of you.  
"We've made a _pretty _big discovery in regards to the Champions," Misako explains. "But I feel that we should wait for everyone else to arrive." Just as she says that, Mario and Luigi head into the room, followed by Link and Lloyd.  
"What's this about Champions I hear?" Lloyd asks with a grin as he jumps into the seat to your right.  
"It appears that we were wrong about the number of Champions who would be piloting Divine Beasts," Zelda admits as Garmadon walks in after the four heroes. "We believed there were twelve...but four _more _Divine Beasts have been uncovered in Isle Delfino and Wuhu Island."  
"Divine Beasts?" you frown. "On _my _island?"  
"It brings the total number of pilots required to sixteen," Misako tells all of you. She flips open the book and points at one particular page. "It says here that each ruler of each kingdom shall select four Champions to pilot their kingdom's Divine Beasts. [Y/N]...I believe that you will have to choose four yourself."  
"Me?" You scratch your head. "But...how do I even choose? How did _you _guys choose?"  
"You'll know when you're ready," Zelda assures you with a smile.  
"Why don't you ask around?" Peach suggests. "I'm sure there's people out there who'd want to join the cause." You nod your head.  
"It cannot be a Sage, and it cannot be one who holds the Triforce," Misako advises. "As soon as you have chosen your four Champions, we wish to host an inauguration ceremony for all sixteen on the island."  
"But who in Yin's name is _insane _enough to volunteer themselves up to become a _Champion?" _Lloyd asks her. "I mean...I'm not a history buff like _you, _Mom, but...didn't Zelda's Champions die when Demise attacked them?"  
"I'm afraid you're correct," Zelda murmurs, clasping her hands together. "The role of a Champion is no easy feat. Being a Champion comes with a target on one's back. It...is what brought my team to a stand-still for one hundred years. Four deaths...and one century-long slumber." Link gives her a pat on the shoulder. You bring a hand to your chin.  
"I...there's so many people on the island. How am I supposed to choose four?"  
"Cavaliere has asked the hostess of the D.E.B.S broadcast system, the Isle Delfino News Network team and the official Chirp account for the island to all advertise the positions," Misako explains to you. "However, if there are people you'd like to personally ask, you can do so-"  
"Knock knock!" someone says from behind the door. You all glance up as it opens to find Hellen standing there.

"Who invited her?" Ganondorf whispers to Garmadon.  
"It wasn't _me, _you fool," he hisses back. Lloyd shoots a glare at both of them.  
"Geez, guys...do you _have _to be rude to Ms Gravely?"  
"Please," she assures him with a smile as she takes a seat next to him. "No need to use last names around here." Lloyd nervously laughs and ruffles the back of his own head.  
"Of c-c-_course, _Hellen."  
"What brings you here?" Misako asks with a smile.  
"I wanted to _thank _you for forging that _beautiful _statue of my darling Polterkitty, Princess [Y/N]," Hellen tells you. You tilt your head to the side.  
"Statue?" you query.  
"I _believe _you're referring to Divine Beast Vah Sirena," Zelda explains to her. "It's not a statue, it's a weapon."  
Her eyes widen.  
_"Oh..._my apologies." She gives a nervous laugh before bringing a hand to the back of her head. Misako and Garmadon give each other a shocked look. "I didn't know."  
"You don't know _anything, _wench," Ganondorf chuckles to himself. She scowls at him.  
"Don't be rude to her," Lloyd warns him.  
"And what are _you _going to do about it?" he sneers back.  
_Oh, mother of Rosalina..._you sigh to yourself as you spot both the Ninjagian and the ghost beginning to fume. _I've gotta put a stop to this!_  
You place a hand on Ganondorf's arm.  
"While Hellen is one of my Champions," you murmur to him, "you're not going to harass her like that."  
Everyone's eyes widen.  
"Wait..._what?" _Hellen whispers. You stand up, ignoring the shocked glances from everyone.  
"I mean...you managed to capture Ganondorf last night," you tell her as you head towards the door. "If you can do _that, _then you can do _anything." _You turn back around to face her. "Are you in?"  
A big smile breaks across her face.  
"I'd be _honoured!"_  
Several cheers ensue around the room.  
"Welcome to the team," Lloyd tells her with a grin. Everyone goes to stand up.  
Just as you're about to leave, you spot Ganondorf glaring at you.


	202. Chapter Two Hundred and One || the boxing sword man and the fast pianta gal

"Eat _dirt, _Kai!" Cole chuckles as he punches the ground where everyone's training. A column of rock grows where Kai's standing; the Red Ninja is launched into the air and is sent flying into the castle's moat.  
"I can't _swim, _you asshole!" he roars.  
"We have our first Isle Delfinian Champion!" you declare. Everyone stops what they're doing and turns to where you're standing.  
"Really?!" Birdie gasps. "Who'd you pick?!" She rushes over to you, wielding a golden spear in one hand. You recognise it as one of the melee weapons that the knights of your kingdom use. You step to the side so that Hellen can move forwards. "Oh!" She tries to give you a smile. "Uh...good _choice, _[Y/N]!"  
"You don't think so?" you sigh. More and more people begin to gather around Birdie.  
"Are you _sure _about this, [Y/N]?" Kai asks you with a frown as Jay, Cole and Zane pull him out of the moat.  
"She wouldn't listen to me," Ganondorf declares, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Perhaps she'll choose _better _next time," Urbosa murmurs.  
_"Watch out!"_  
You watch in horror as Hellen draws out a silver katana from _nowhere _and pushes you off to the side. She points it ahead.  
"You underestimate my _abilities," _she hisses. Everyone's eyes are wide with absolute fear, but not a single person goes to attack her.  
There's a Yiga Clansman standing there with a sickle in-between Hellen and the people who were _previously_ training.

"Master Kohga has returned!" the Yiga roars. "And he's coming for _all _of you - _ARGH!" _He starts to float in the air. "Put me _down, _you witch!" You all turn towards Hellen, who's holding her free hand out towards the enemy. A translucent, red bubble begins to surround him. _"Put me down!"_  
"Tell your _foolish _master that I'll see him in _hell," _she hisses before snapping her fingers together.  
A flash of red, laser-like light engulfs the inside of the force field.  
And when the bubble disappears, the Yiga falls to the ground in a heap. From all the horrific burn wounds around his body, _and _the fact that he isn't moving any more, you just _know _that he's dead. Hellen gives the rest of you a smile before sheathing the katana she'd wielded. Everyone stares at her in horror. You have to wave your hand in front of your face to make sure you're not actually dreaming.  
Nope. It _really _just happened.  
"That power..." Urbosa murmurs. "I...I thought-"  
"Based on pre-existing observations," Zane suggests to her, "your power appears to be a hybridisation of your parents' abilities."  
"Don't mess with _Hellen, _boys," Kai murmurs to Jay and Cole.  
"Trust me...we _won't," _Cole murmurs.  
"Nobody teach her Spinjitzu!" Jay gulps.  
"If _any _of you harass her again," Lloyd warns with a vicious glare towards the others, "Hellen will be the _least _of your worries!"  
He nods his head and storms back inside the castle.  
"Dude..." Cole whispers to Kai. "You were _right."_  
"I _told _you I wasn't joking," he decides.  
"About _what?" _Garmadon frowns at them.  
"Yeah..._your _son thinks she's hot," Jay declares. At that statement, Misako gasps, Urbosa raises an eyebrow, Ganondorf smirks and Hellen turns bright red.  
"Hmm." Garmadon nods his head. "I see."  
"Wouldn't it be a good idea to..._I _dunno...sign up a _Pianta _or a _Noki?" _Birdie inquires.  
"Right," you agree. "Where's Cavaliere?"  
"But he's supposed to be the-"  
"Aren't you the Mushroom Kingdom's Sage of Light?" Zelda inquires. Birdie lets out a sigh.  
"No...my _dad _is." She glances down in shame. "I...I'm sorry I lied."  
"You...you can't _lie _about something like that!" she exclaims.  
"Hey," you tell the two as you step in-between them. "We'll sort this out later." You turn back to your best friend. "Honestly...I can't imagine fighting this battle without you by my side. Birdena..._please _say you'll be one of my Champions if you're not the Sage of Light."  
She gives you a smile and nods her head.  
"Of _course _I will!" She scoops you up into a big hug. You begin to laugh.  
"Two down," you decide, "two to go."

As you head back inside the castle, you find Cavaliere standing in the hall leading towards your throne room. He's on the phone.  
"I believe that Princess [Y/N] is in the process of choosing her four Champions," he explains before pausing for a few moments. "Yes. She's already chosen one-"  
"Two," Birdie corrects him as she throws an arm around him. "I'm the Pianta Champion!"  
"Two," he repeats into the phone with a smile. "Yes, that _was _Birdie. Hold on a moment." He places his hand over the bottom half of his phone. "Matt's on the phone, Princess. He was _just _calling to inquire about the Divine Beast the Wuhu Islanders uncovered near Maka Wuhu."  
"Does he want to pilot it?" you inquire.  
"Three already?" Zelda frowns. "This is _ridiculous, _[Y/N]."  
"You said that I'd know when I wanted to choose my Champions," you snap at her. "And _I'm _choosing!" She lets out a loud 'Hmph!' before storming off.  
"She'd like to know if you'll pilot the Divine Beast on your island," Cavaliere continues. He puts the phone on speaker.  
"I owe her _big _time for losing to her in that tournament," you hear Matt responding on the other end. "And well...Wuhu Island's at stake, too. I suppose I can."  
"Cool!" you grin.  
"I'll send you an email twenty-four hours in advance of the inauguration ceremony," Cavaliere promises. "Thanks for agreeing, Matt!"  
"No biggie," he assures his friend. And with that, the phone call ends.  
"Matt's really cool," Birdie explains to Hellen. "He's _so _competitive, though."  
"Only when it comes to sports," Cavaliere protests.  
"We should be able to find the last Champion in _no _time," you say with a grin.  
"Ah! _Just _the person I wanted to see!"

You spin around to find Borg sitting on his wheelchair. Gadd's pushing him from behind. You give them both a wave.  
"Hello," you say with a smile.  
"Ever since Misako asked me to," Borg begins, "I've been cross-analysing different materials in relation to the prophecy from all over the world. There's something of interest that I think you should take a look at..._all _of you."  
"Even the Sages and Champions?" Link asks quietly.  
"Yes," he confirms. "Shall we gather in the library again?"  
"Is there enough space for everyone?" Garmadon queries.  
"What about the ballroom?" Peach suggests.  
"Sounds like a plan," Borg agrees. "Is there anyone loud enough to gather everyone?"  
"...and then _I _said to the bitch, 'Your _Dole _Dippers, madam!' And then I Falcon-punched her_jaw!"_You all give each other smiles as Kylee proceeds to manically laugh with whoever she's speaking to in the distance.  
"She's very out-going," Luigi tells everyone with a laugh of his own.  
"I'm surprised she _likes _you, Weeg," his brother decides. "You're the complete opposite!"  
"Go and tell her to get everyone," you tell Mario with the straightest face you can muster.  
"Okay." As Mario turns in the other direction, you all double over with silent laughter.


	203. Chapter Two Hundred and Two || literally just talking. why do people read this shit.

Chairs have been set out on one half of the ballroom's floor. Everyone quickly shuffles to their seats while Gadd pulls out a strange, red box from his pocket. He places it on the floor and presses a green button on the side. It begins to unfold, twist and morph into a giant television. He tosses a remote in Borg's direction; the younger inventor catches it and wheels himself to the side of the television. Misako takes a seat in the front row. After taking the seat next to her, you watch as Garmadon and Ganondorf shuffle over to the back seats. They appear to be whispering to each other and snickering as they do so.  
"What are those two _doing?" _you mutter.  
"They're being _idiots," _she murmurs back. "Ever since the whole Last Resort fiasco, they've done nothing but giggle together like schoolgirls!" You notice that they're both staring at you.  
"They're looking at us."  
Misako snaps her head a hundred and eighty degrees before pointing at her eyes with two fingers and then pointing at them with one, maintaining an incredibly stern expression towards them the entire time.  
She turns back around and lets out a sigh.  
"You seem pretty stressed out," you tell Misako. "Are you sure you don't need a break?" She shakes her head and sighs again.  
"I'll be alright, dear," she promises. "For now, we need to focus on what's ahead of us." Eventually, everybody arrives. Cole and Kai close the ballroom's doors behind them before shuffling into their respective seats: Kai in-between Nya and P.I.X.A.L in the third row, and Cole next to Nabooru in the fifth. Not a single person makes a peep as the lights dim down and the screen of the giant television turns on...save for a few snarky souls.  
_"Are they seriously showing a sex ed video to grown adults?" _Kai whispers to P.I.X.A.L.  
_"What's the **matter **with you?" _Nya hisses, clipping her brother around the ear. You shake your head and try to hide a laugh.  
_"Twenty bucks one of them lets out a Freudian slip, Smith," _Kylee whispers to the Red Ninja from the row behind.  
_"You're **on,** Carta." _he mutters back confidently.

"As you are all well-aware by now," Borg decides as the screen behind him transitions to a series of symbols resembling robotic animals, "the total number of Divine Beasts has come to sixteen." The top row, which depicts an elephant, a lizard, an eagle and a camel, turns blue. "The Hyrulean Divine Beasts: Ruta, Rudania, Medoh and Naboris..." The animals in the second row, represented by a dragon, a spider, a falcon and a snake, turns green. "The Ninjagian Divine Beasts: Dargon, Crypta, Banscho and Arctura..." After this, the turtle, rabbit, frog and Goomba on the third row all turn red. "The Mushroom Kingdomer Divine Beasts: Kemakia, Brooda, Captaria and Toadstool." After this, the creatures on the final row turns yellow; you recognise them as a cat, a Dorrie, a seagull and a dolphin. "And the Isle Delfinian Divine Beasts: Sirena, Maku, Pianissima and Delfinia."  
"Wow..." you whisper. "There's so many!"  
"Correct," Gadd grins, adjusting his glasses. Borg presses the button to reveal the next slide, which contains a map of the world. The symbols are scattered throughout, with another symbol placed smack-bang in the middle of Isle Delfino, where you're guessing your castle is.  
"As seen by the power of the Hyrulean Champions several years ago," Borg declares, "the Divine Beasts are designed to collectively train energy upon its target in order to assist an offense from the one who wields the blade that shines through the darkness. Last time, it was the Calamity. _This _time, it will be the Overlord."  
"Wait, this place is getting destroyed?!" Jay gasps. "It can't get destroyed! It's literally the _coolest _castle ever!"  
"I'm afraid so, sonny," Gadd tells him solemnly. "It's either Delfino Castle or the Sixteen Realms."  
"So...the castle's supposed to _crush _him to death?" you guess.  
"We aren't sure at the moment," Borg admits. "The details of this fight are lost to time. All we have to go off of are past victories against evil, whether they be from last year or last century. And unfortunately, the lack of reliable information has caused _major _sex _\- _no, _no!_ I meant _setbacks! **Setbacks!"  
**_The damage has been dealt.  
Everyone's wheezing with laughter. Even the most serious of people can't help but to cackle at Borg's stuff-up. There's howling, clapping and whooping. You turn behind to witness the subsequent exchange between Kai and Kylee. The two can't stop chuckling as he reaches into his wallet, pulls out a twenty dollar bill and hands it over to her. She wipes a tear from her eye.  
"No need to be _assholes _about it," Borg mutters under his breath.  
"Oh," Nabooru giggles next to Cole, "you _Ninjagians _amuse me-"  
Her eyes widen, and she comes to a complete pause.  
"What is it?" Cole asks her. The laughter dies down pretty quickly. Everyone waits for a response from her.  
_"Shit."  
_She gets up and begins to bolt out of the room.  
_"Nabooru!" _Cole exclaims. _"Wait up!"_  
"They're after the children!" she yells back.


	204. Chapter Two Hundred and Three || yiga boi time

You all bolt after Nabooru, who's showing absolutely _no _signs of stopping. She runs down the stairwell of the south-east tower; you all follow suit.  
"What's going on?" you ask her.  
"All of the children went to play outside," she explains to you. "But I should have _known _not to let them!"  
You all run out into the ground floor's hall.  
_"Help me!"  
_"Junior!" you cry.  
You come to a stop in front of the entryway to see a much bigger Yiga Clansman standing on the other side of the bridge with Bowser Jnr in one hand and Mara in the other.  
A wave of dread fills your stomach at the realisation of what's happening.  
You feel _awful. _Not just because the two of them have been kidnapped, but _also _because you were supposed to look after Mara in the _first _place. That was the whole _reason _she'd come along with you on this journey. The Yiga's vivid red hood rustles around in the wind. You catch glimpses of mulberry locks tied together into twin braids. The mask is staring at you..._taunting _you for failing to protect the two.  
"Stand _down," _Ganondorf warns the Yiga, drawing out his glowing, white blade from its sheath and pointing it at him.  
"The Clan's allegiance to you has been _voided, _Dragmire,"he assures him. "Kohga bows before a _new _master now!"  
"And what do you want with a bunch of innocent children, huh?!" you shout back.  
"If you wish to take them back..." he decides, taking several steps back, "then you _know _where to find us."  
He crouches down and disappears into a red puff of smoke.

_"No!" _Nabooru cries as she runs to where the Yiga had just been standing. Little strips of paper are floating down to the ground. She falls to her knees and collapses onto the ground. She's in tears now.  
"We'll get them back," Cole promises her in a low voice as he crouches down by her side and places a hand on her back. "I _promise."_  
"How am I supposed to protect our child if I can't even protect _them?!" _she wails.  
"It's not your fault..." he assures her as he wraps his arms around her.  
You bow your head down in guilt.  
"Where's the Yiga Clan hideout?" Misako inquires.  
"Karusa Valley," Urbosa explains to him. "It's in the northern part of the Gerudo Province."  
"Looks like we're going back again," Lloyd decides. "At least we _know _the invitation's hostile this time."  
"We'd better head into the painting that leads to the Arbiter's Grounds," Cole decides.  
"Link will go with you," Zelda adds on.  
"Let's get going," he decides. You go to join the three.  
"Not you, [Y/N]," Cavaliere protests as he grabs your arm. "It's too dangerous to let you go."  
"I promised to take care of Mara," you remind him. "That's the whole reason she got taken in the _first _place...because _I _wasn't responsible enough."  
"At least take the time to change back into your gi," Misako sighs.  
You nod your head.

**\- - -**

There's a considerable ensemble of people who've volunteered to travel to the Gerudo Desert in order to rescue Junior and Mara. Even more people are rushing around the castle, scrambling around in an attempt to gather supplies for this sudden trip.  
It makes you wonder where Bowser and Midna are in this whole mess...  
You sheath your sword and turn towards the others.  
"Looks like we're gonna have to be quick about this," Cole decides while attaching his hammer to its strap around his back. "Who _knows _what they're gonna do to them?"  
"Not on _my _watch," Urbosa protests. Next to her, Ganondorf stares at the portal.  
"You sure you want to go?" you ask him.  
"I have to keep an _eye _on you," he tells you while resting an arm over your shoulders.  
"Like _I_ need protection," you chuckle.   
"Dude," Cole scoffs back at you. "You're _literally _a princess."  
"Who else is coming?!" Lloyd hollers from near the painting. Just after he says it, the elevator doors open and a torrent of people come rushing out. Link sprints over to you, one hand around his hair as he attempts to tie it up mid-run. Behind him is Revali, who's walking at a leisurely pace in comparison to all the others.  
"Who invited _Bird-Brain?" _Cole whispers to his green-clad colleague. Revali scoffs at his words and goes to stand with Urbosa.  
"Well," he mutters, _"I'll _say."  
"What brings you here?" Urbosa frowns. "Shouldn't you be protecting Princess Zelda with Daruk today?"  
"Didn't you hear?" he responds. "That _ninja _boy offered to protect her." He points a wing at Cole.  
"What?" he frowns. "No! I'm _going!"_  
"Revali..." Urbosa warns. "Zelda _specifically _asked for-"  
"Cole," he interrupts. "She asked for _Cole."_  
"Luigi has offered to look after Princess Zelda and Misako for today," comes a voice from the back of the group. You watch as Peach steps forward, with Wu standing next to her.  
"You shall _both _come," Wu decides. "We'll need all the help we can get."  
"Nobody's answered my question," Lloyd mumbles to himself.  
"Lift me up," you order Ganondorf. He hoists you up in the air, and you begin rattling off the names of everyone in the group to Lloyd. For the most part, it's the Hyruleans and Ninjagians who are coming. There's only two Mushroom Kingdomers (Mario and Peach), and you're the only Isle Delfinian who's joined the search party for Bowser Jnr and Mara.  
"Hey!" Kylee hollers as she runs down the stairs. "We're all coming!" She skids to a stop next to Lloyd and Cole. You peek behind her to see Cappy and Corky floating around.  
"Okay," you decide. "We don't have all day. Let's go!"  
Urbosa jumps into the painting of the Arbiter's Grounds, followed promptly by Mario, Link, Lloyd, Cole and Revali.  
"Stay alert," Wu advises the rest of you. "The Yiga could strike again at any moment." You jump down onto the ground.  
"Sure thing," you assure him before leaping through the painting.


	205. Chapter Two Hundred and Four || more epic yiga time

Before you have the chance to land face-first onto the boiling hot sands in the mirror chamber of the Arbiter's Grounds, you're caught by Link. The two of you nervously laugh before he sets you down next to Mario and Lloyd. You can already feel the Sun beating heavily down on the back of your neck, but from the dying light, you can tell it's about to get much cooler. You're glad that you'd decided to wear your gi. Nights in the Gerudo Desert are _freezing._  
"It's getting dark," Urbosa decides as Kylee, Cappy and Corky jump out of the painting and land on the ground. "We'll have to stay in town for tonight."  
"But what about us guys?" Lloyd asks her. "I mean...a _couple _of us could probably cross-dress, but it'd be suspicious if _all _of us did it."  
"You're right," she admits. "My people were lenient with you the last time we stayed, but I doubt they will be so hospitable _this _time." Peach, Wu and Ganondorf jump down from the painting.  
"Are you not forgetting your elemental dragons, Lloyd and Cole?" Wu queries. "Has it been so long since you have used them last that you have forgotten?"  
"You're right," Cole agrees. "We could cover a _lot _of ground with our dragons." Greenish smoke begins to circle around Lloyd's hands. The Green Ninja leaps up into a glowing, viridescent cloud. The smoke clears away to reveal Lloyd sitting on the back of an enormous, emerald-scaled dragon. It roars.  
"We should be able to carry everyone with our three dragons!" Cole says with a grin as his hands begin to glow with a deep, golden light. Not noticing the others jumping down from the painting, you all watch as a brown cloud begins to form above his head; he jumps up into the cloud before it disappears to reveal a rather rocky-looking dragon. Wu does the same, except this time, his cloud is white and gold. An Eastern dragon with a beard like its rider is the result of this. All three dragons land on the ground.  
"Wow!" Peach says with a beam. "They're so beautiful!" Cole's dragon roars.  
"Hey, _hey, _Rocky!" his rider scolds. "Calm down!"

"Okay," Lloyd decides. "Let's organise dragon-pooling."  
"Dragon-pooling," you repeat in disbelief.  
"Yeah!" Cole laughs. "It's car-pooling but with _dragons!"  
_A good deal of you all sigh at the two's shenanigans.  
"I'll take Mario, Urbosa and Ganondorf!" Lloyd offers. Mario jumps up in the air and lands behind Lloyd. Urbosa clambers on, followed by her father.  
"Room for one more?" Kylee ponders.  
"Sure," he agrees. She climbs up after the two Gerudo. "I don't have room for anyone else, so you'll have to settle with Cole or Uncle Wu!" Peach walks over to 'Rocky' and gives his snout a pat. She giggles.  
"He's so adorable!" she beams.  
"I think Rocky likes you, Princess!" Cole says with a grin. "Come on up!" She climbs up and sits behind Cole. "Any other takers?"  
"I'll join you if it's not an issue," Cappy decides. He flies next to Peach.  
"Anyone else?" The group of people still on the ground glances around.  
"I would like to join you," P.I.X.A.L decides.  
"I will," Corky adds on. The Nindroid and the Bonneter jump up onto the back of Rocky. Wu glances down to the rest of you.  
"Impa, Revali, Link and Princess [Y/N]," he decides. "It looks like you're with me."  
"I can fly _myself, _thank you!" Revali scoffs. He goes to jump up in the air, but _just _as he's about to launch, an arrow sinks into one of his wings. He yells in pain. "Mother of _Medli!"_  
"We're under attack!" Urbosa yells.  
"Let's get out of here!" Lloyd shouts. His dragon starts to fly off.  
"Right behind ya', buddy!" Cole adds on. Rocky follows suit. Link and Impa help Revali onto the back of Wu's dragon. An arrow narrowly misses your head.  
"Where are these arrows _coming _from?!" you demand.  
"No time to find out!" Wu exclaims as his dragon begins to fly off with Impa and Revali.  
"Wait!" you plead.  
But he's gone.  
_"Shit," _you mutter. You turn towards Link. "We need to get back to Isle Delfino!"  
"I don't _think _so!" someone hollers as the sound of a cracking canvas cuts through the deafening silence. You blink.  
And when you open your eyes again, you're surrounded by an army of Yiga soldiers.

"Stand down, Hylian _scum," _one of the Yiga Blademasters hisses as he points forth a katana made of grey and black metals. You clench your fists.  
"I'm a _human, _you idiot!" You point at your ears. "Can't you _see, _assholes?!"  
"Ha!" a footsoldier scoffs. "That's even _worse, _you fool!" They all burst into laughter. One fires an arrow at Link, which strikes him in the back of his leg. He shouts out in pain before stumbling. You catch him.  
"You leave us alone!" you warn them, drawing out the Sword of Sols. The Yiga soldiers only laugh harder at you.  
"That's _cute," _another Blademaster sneers. "What are you going to do, cut the _grass _with it?" Even more laughter ensues. Link draws out the Master Sword and aims it at them. But only a few seconds later, he falls to the ground. By now, the Yiga soldiers are howling with laughter.  
_"Idiots!" _they screech. You notice that the third Blademaster, alongside two of the footsoldiers, isn't laughing at all. In fact, they all stand as still as statues.  
You notice two mulberry braids trailing down this Blademaster's shoulders.  
_That's the one who kidnapped Mara and Bowser Jnr, _you decide. _But what's **he **doing here?_  
He draws out his blade and walks towards you.  
"I shall deal with them myself," he declares. There's something strange about his voice that you just can't seem to shake. It's rather high-pitched for a man. "You should go after the others and ensure that they are caught."  
_"We'll _see you in Hell!" one footsoldier hisses at you as the group of Yiga who'd laughed at you disappear into puffs of red smoke. The Blademaster, as well as his two acquaintances, remain standing there. You point your sword at them.  
"Give me _one _reason I shouldn't kill you," you hiss. One of the footsoldiers takes off his, or rather, _her _mask.  
"Because we're on _your _side, Princess [Y/N]," Riju declares.  
_"What?!"_


	206. Chapter Two Hundred and Five || yeah...it's more talking. there's a lot of fucking talking in this fanfiction and not enough fucking doing - NO NOT LIKE *THAT* TYPE OF DOING OMFL

The Blademaster helps to support Link. You're too dumbfounded to understand what's going on.  
"Riju?" you murmur. "I haven't seen you since-"  
"That tournament," she whispers.  
"Yeah." You resheath your sword. "What the _hell _were those other Yiga doing?"  
"They're all loyal to Master Kohga," the Blademaster tells you. "Unfortunately, Kohga has renounced his allegiance to Lord Dragmire...and has shifted his loyalties to the Overlord." He shifts his glance towards the Mirror of Twilight. "I...must apologise, Princess [Y/N]. I may be leading the resistance against Kohga...but I must still follow his orders until we can launch a successful attack against him."  
"Why did Kohga shift his loyalties?" Link murmurs. He's getting paler by the second.  
"Ever since Ganondorf agreed to fight for the side of light," Riju explains to him, "the Sheikah and Twili-born Yiga saw him as weak and feeble. However, the Hylian and Gerudo-born Yiga remain eternally loyal to him. I myself am not an active member of the Clan...however, when this Blademaster came to my town in search of assistance..." She pauses and gives the Blademaster a smile. "Well, I couldn't say no to a fellow Gerudo after seeing the change in Ganondorf."  
"Wait..." you frown as you turn to the Blademaster. "You're a _woman?" _The Blademaster takes off her mask and lowers her hood. Sure enough, you see the identifying characteristics. She's got the same emerald-green and almond-shaped eyes, pointy nose and flared eyebrows as Riju, Urbosa and the rest of the Gerudo you've met...save for Nabooru and Ganondorf, of course.  
"You couldn't tell from my figure?" she says with a smile. You glance down. Sure enough, she's tall and curvy.  
"My bad," you apologise. "But...where's Mara and Bowser Jnr?"  
"They're at the Yigas' hideout," Riju sighs. She glances out towards the long, endless stretch of desert. "If it had been up to us, we would have taken them to Gerudo Town and notified you of their safety."  
"All the other Yiga Kohga sent out are after your friends," the other Gerudo admits. "We _would _head to Karusa Valley, but your friend is gravely injured."  
The second last word reminds you of a particular ghost's antics against one of those Yiga footsoldiers.  
"We'll take him to Gerudo Town for treatment," Riju decides. "If you don't mind, that is."  
"So who's the other Yiga?" you ask, gesturing towards the other footsoldier. He's silent for a few moments.  
"Aki," he responds after a while. "Sorry, I couldn't tell if there was anyone else around."  
"It's all good," you assure him.  
"Aki's blind, I'm afraid," Riju tells you.  
"I'm not blind," he assures her. "Sight _just _isn't my strongest suit."  
"It's getting dark," she decides. "We'd better get Link seen by our doctors." She peers towards his belt and smiles. "Ah, the _Sheikah _Slate!" She takes it off and begins to use the strange device. "You'd all better hold on!" Aliya's friend takes Aki and Link's hands. Riju holds onto yours before pressing a button on the screen.  
The Arbiter's Grounds become a blur as you find yourselves back near the entrance of Gerudo Town.

Dorrie and Merina are standing as tall as ever by the entrance. Each of them holds onto their spear defensively, however, they loosen up at the sight of Riju.  
"You're back," one tells her with a smile. "Were you successful, Lady Riju?"  
"Well," she admits, "yes, but actually no." The two guards give each other a nervous glance. "And how are the preparations coming along?"  
"We've managed to give each fighter one of those bracelets," Dorrie tells her. "We have roughly two hundred left over."  
"Good," she decides. "We'll use the rest to identify the resistance."  
"Good thinking, Lady Riju," Merina agrees. She ushers the five of you inside. "Whatever's happened to Link?"  
"He got shot by one of Kohga's loyals," she tells him. "He needs medical attention. Make sure nobody else comes in tonight."  
"Of course," they both respond. You all walk through the hall leading to the town's courtyard. Riju turns to the two others.  
"Take Link over to the doctors," she orders them. They nod their heads and head off. You're about to follow them, but Riju clears her throat. "I need to speak to you for a few moments, [Y/N]."

You and Riju head inside, walking over towards the palace. Buliara is standing by the throne, her claymore propped up against the floor. She gives you a smile.  
"Welcome back, Princess [Y/N]."  
"Hello," you greet Urbosa's sister. Riju jumps up onto the booster seat of her throne before shuffling a bit in order to get comfortable.  
"I suppose I should tell you the entire story," she decides. You nod your head.  
"Yes...I'd like to know."  
"For a long time, the Yiga Clan has followed Demise and his ideology. As he was the most _prominent _of his incarnations, Ganondorf was often mispercieved by the Yiga as Demise. While there is a degree of truth to this statement, he is the carrier of Demise's spirit...not Demise himself."  
"Why'd they stop following him?"  
"Because they found someone more _powerful." _Riju leans back in her seat. "The Overlord's power _dwarfs _that of Demise's. While Demise has the power to wipe out kingdoms, the Overlord has the power to wipe out entire _realms. _Kohga and his loyals wish to be exempt from the Overlord's purge of the Sunshine Realm and its sister realms. They believe by following him, he shall spare them from eternal damnation."  
"How'd he even find _out _about the Overlord?" you murmur.  
"It started the day a Ninjagian-born joined the ranks," Buliara advises. "He spoke of a legendary 'hero' who had conquered all of Ninjago twice."  
"He forgot to mention the _duration _of those reigns," Riju adds on.  
"Yes," she agrees. "Unfortunately for the Yiga Clansmen who had sworn their allegiance and their lives to my father, Kohga believed every word this man had uttered. They were ordered to go against us...to go against all who believed in Ganondorf. And so divisions began to circulate. It didn't take long for that Blademaster to reveal herself to us and request our assistance."  
"We were hesitant at first," she admits. "But after hearing of the troubles you and your friends had all endured from Kohga's loyals, I believed it would be right to extend our assistance...not only for the sake of peace between groups, but also for the sake of the greater prophecy."  
"Should we gather enough numbers, the _true _Yiga Clan will be willing to aid towards your cause," she explains. "Princess [Y/N]...upon the return of Ganondorf, peace had finally arisen between my people and the Yiga. If Kohga is allowed to continue any further, then it will only sever this peace." She bows her head down. "And as the number of Yiga has risen dramatically over the past few years...I doubt that peace will ever be mended if severed."  
"I...I don't know," you sigh. "We were _kinda _all going to launch an attack on them. But Link and I are the only ones here!"  
"You're forgetting one minute detail," Riju assures you.  
"What's _that?"_  
"The Gerudo and the true Yiga Clan have joined forces in order to put a stop to Kohga's treachery."  
You bring a hand to your chin.  
"How many soldiers do you have?"  
"We have twenty-one in town and forty-six in the Yiga Clan," Buliara decides. "This includes us."  
"And how many Yiga Clansmen are part of Kohga's cause?"  
"Approximately seven hundred and eighty-three." You think for a moment.  
There's _no _way you're going to be able to do this by yourself.  
"I'd like to make a call back home," you declare. "We're going to need back-up."


	207. Chapter Two Hundred and Six || girls only club

You're sitting on the lounge in Riju's room, phone in hand and gaze out the window. There's a considerable amount of people walking around town. A good deal of them are carrying spears, scimitars, bows or shields around the courtyard. Groups of soldiers are positioned around.  
"Yes," Borg tells you on the other end of the line. "I'm afraid the painting has gone blank here. We cannot travel to you instantly."  
"How are we going to get back?" you inquire.  
"The Ninja are capable of creating elemental dragons," he explains. "Misako is sending Kai, Jay, Zane and Nya as we speak. They should reach the Arbiter's Grounds in about twelve hours."  
"Twelve hours?"  
"They are bringing Mistaké along," he adds on. "She should be able to make repairs to the painting."  
"Okay..." you sigh. "Is there anything else you can do?"  
"I'm afraid sending everyone would mean that Isle Delfino is vulnerable to attacks. As long as _some _of us remain within your kingdom, we can guarantee its protection."  
"You're right," you agree. "Isle Delfino comes _first."_  
"I'll message you hourly with updates," he decides. "Would you be willing to do the same?"  
"I will."  
"Thank you, Princess [Y/N], and good luck."  
"Goodbye." And with that, you end the call.  
"How are things back at your home?" Riju asks from the window.  
"They're sending back-up...but it won't be here for another twelve hours."  
"I see." She glances down towards the square and rests her hands on the windowsill. "Once the Yiga arrives, we shall be holding a brief for the mission. We plan to strike at the crack of dawn...the time most of them have already headed out for the daily patrol across Hyrule."

You follow Riju and Buliara out of the palace. The air is filled with unease and tension. Everyone in the town is on edge. Nearby, you spot a couple of guards carrying away something bundled in a white blanket that's covered with deep red stains. You shudder thinking about what...or _who _is underneath that rug. Buliara gives one of the guards a nod, and they come to a stop.  
"Who's underneath?" she murmurs in a low voice.  
"I believe it's one of the elderly from the town's west," one guard quietly tells her back. "We suspect she was murdered by Kohga's soldiers during a trip to Kara Kara Bazaar." Riju bows her head down.  
"May Din safely guide her to the Twilight Realm," she whispers. You watch the soldiers walk off; you're still in shock.  
"I'm afraid the murders have been getting more frequent," Buliara explains to you. "Victims are especially vulnerable in Hyrule."  
"During your last visit," Riju adds on, "the murders had quieted down rather abruptly. But upon your..._our _departure to the Koopa Kingdom..."  
"Our town's population is at a fraction of what it initially was," she declares. "Our tribe is in danger of dying out."  
"I hope Ganondorf and Urbosa are alright," you sigh. Riju stops in front of a wooden door and proceeds to knock.  
"Password?" someone says from inside.  
"G, S, C, diamond."  
"Correct. You may enter, Lady Riju."  
The door swings open to reveal two soldiers and a woman who appears to be in her early twenties. After the three step to the side, Riju and Buliara walk left in order to head down a hallway.  
"Are you entering?" one of the soldiers inquires.  
"Yes," you tell her. She holds her arm out in order to let you inside.  
"Welcome, Princess [Y/N]."  
You follow Riju and Buliara down the hall.

**\- - -**

At the end of the dark hallway, you walk out into a dimly-lit room with several men's clothing set out on display. You don't question it.  
"Welcome back," a woman standing behind a counter smiles to Riju. "Are you looking to buy or sell?"  
"I'm actually looking to host a meeting down in the basement," she responds.  
"Ah, the Resistance meeting?" she inquires. "Of course." She heads around to the side and opens up a gate. "Please come through, Lady Riju." She walks behind the counter, as does Buliara. The counter attendant turns to face you. "And what brings you here?"  
"The Princess of Isle Delfino is with us, Greta" Buliara tells her. The counter attendant's eyes widen to the size of saucers.  
"Isle Delfino?! _That's _all the way in the Southern Hemisphere! _Not _to mention that it's on the _opposite _side of the Gerudo Desert." She turns to you. "You're a _long _way from home, Princess..."  
"Yeah," you sigh. She ushers you behind the counter; you join Riju and Buliara. She then pulls a lever. The ground at the back of the counter begins to rumble and morph into a set of stairs leading down into an even darker hallway.  
"Tell Paula and the guards to keep out anyone else who tries to enter," Buliara warns.  
"Of course, Buliara."  
"Come, Princess," she assures you. "Link is being treated down here."


	208. Chapter Two Hundred and Seven || it's a room underground

It's unusually cold as you reach the bottom of the stairs. You can't really see a thing.  
"What _is _this place?" you murmur.  
"We call it the Basement," Riju tells you. "This is the only place that both Gerudo and Yiga can safely and peacefully meet without repercussions from Kohga's faction."  
"Its original purpose was a safe and comfortable place to keep our kings and queens in the event of an invasion," Buliara continues. "However, the stubbornness of _several _of our leaders had led this place into a state of disuse. It only regained visitors when that Yiga woman came to us with news of the plan to host an uprising against Kohga." You stop in front of a door; Riju knocks on it.  
"It's us," she declares.  
"Welcome back, Lady Riju and Buliara!" someone says on the other side of the door. It swings open to reveal a rather thin, Hylian man with shoulder-length, black hair. He's dressed in the red Yiga Clan uniform. He ushers you all inside before closing the door and locking it.  
"It's good to see you again, Hayato," Riju smiles. "How's the meeting going?"  
"We haven't started yet," he admits as he ruffles the back of his hair. "She doesn't want to start until Link's been seen to."  
"And how long is that expected to take?"  
"He's been prioritised, but there's still around forty people in the middle of being treated. My suggestion is to go to the meeting room. Everyone's eating dinner at the moment. There's plenty of leftovers for everyone."  
"Have you eaten?" Riju inquires of you. You shake your head.  
"I just woke up a couple of hours ago," you admit. Riju turns towards one of the doors.  
"I hope you don't mind stew and bread," she admits.  
"It's all good," you assure her. You follow her towards a door.  
And when you enter, the sight you see is enough to make your jaw drop.

There's a beautiful, spacious and underground cavern before you. Walls of glowing stone illuminate the place. Stalactites hang from the ceiling; thick, green vines are tightly coiled around each stalactite. Each vine is adorned with hundreds, if not thousands, of tiny violets. There's also stalagmites; most of them are underneath the stalactites, but there's a few stand-alone stalagmites. The gentle trickling of water can be heard nearby. Dozens of tables are scattered throughout the flat parts of the cave. Both Yiga Clansmen and Gerudo guards are sitting around these tables. Most of them are quiet as they eat from bowls of stew. A few of them are dipping chunks of buttered bread into these bowls. Some are drinking from tankards and bottles.  
"You hear what's for dessert tonight?" one Yiga asks Riju.  
"I believe your leader is baking banana bread," she responds. Buliara sits by the lone unclaimed table before ushering the two of you to sit down.  
"Where's Aki?" she queries.  
"I believe he's helping our sister out," the same Yiga replies. He heads over to the three of you and takes off his mask. He's got snow-white hair that's braided down to the back of his waist. His blazing red eyes are wide and alert. He gives you a grin. "Princess [Y/N], it's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
"What's your name?" you politely ask him.  
"I'm Koji," he responds as he holds out his hand. You shake it. "Hayato and I are Aliya's half-brothers." You try to refrain from frowning. It's like he expects you to know who this woman is.  
"Sorry," you apologise, "but who's Aliya?"  
Someone taps your shoulder from behind; it's the Yiga woman who kidnapped Bowser Jnr and Mara.  
"That would be _me," _she smiles.

She sets down three bowls of stew and three plates of bread in front of you, Riju and Buliara before taking the seat next to you.  
"Link's doing well," she explains. "He should be ready to join the fight by tomorrow."  
"With an _arrow _injury?" you ask in disbelief. She nods her head.  
"Koji brewed up several elixirs for him to take," she explains. "One to repair the damaged tissue and bone, one to encourage sleep and one to prevent him from catching an infection."  
"Eh, it was nothing," Koji assures his sister with a grin. "I mean...considering how many people came through that portal and how many safely got to _Gerudo _Town..." He pauses to run a hand through his hair. "Well, I think we should try and preserve as _much _life as we can." Buliara glances over to the table next to the one you're all sitting at. A few people are about to leave. She grabs one of their arms.  
"Not now," she warns. "The briefing is to happen any moment now."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"I'll just get everyone to gather by the stage," Aliya tells the rest of you. "You can sit and eat here if you'd like."  
"But am I not to address my people?" Riju asks with a slight frown.  
"You can address them if you want."

You hold your bowl of stew close to your chest. It's hearty and warms you right up. It's taking all your willpower not to lift the bowl up to your mouth and gobble it all down. Buliara dips small chunks of bread into her bowl and watches a considerable clearing that's filling with standing Yiga Clansmen and Gerudo soldiers in a rather quick fashion. Riju and Aliya are both standing up on a raised stone platform. You watch them in silence.  
"Good _evening,_ everyone!"  
The crowd falls silent at Riju's voice. She gives Aliya a smile and ushers her forwards.  
"As you know," Aliya begins while taking a step forth, "Master Kohga of the Yiga Clan has shifted his loyalties to the Overlord, the Ninjagian Deity of Destruction. His actions undermine _what _the Yiga Clan stands for. We follow _one _man and one man _only. _If _he _wishes to fight alongside the Heroes of the Triforce...then _we _wish to as well!"Cheers begin to erupt from the Yiga portion of the crowd. She smiles and pauses for a few moments to wait for the crowd to dull back down to silence. "Death is likely...perhaps even expected for this uprising. Our plan hopes to mitigate this death." Riju steps forwards.  
"We aim to attack in two waves," she declares. "The first wave will be a covert group of both Gerudo and Yiga posing undercover in Kohga's ritual ceremony. This group will be leaving tomorrow to secure positions within. This wave will be led by Aliya."  
"The second wave," Aliya declares, "led by Riju and Buliara, will consist of Gerudo and Yiga soldiers closing in on all the potential exits around the Yiga Clan's hideout. At my signal, a red flare, you will _all _jump in and attack."  
"How will we tell who's who?" Koji queries as he picks a piece of meat up with his bare hands and tries to throw it into his mouth. It lands on his forehead. He mutters a swear word under his breath.  
"Yeah...we _literally _have the same uniform," a woman standing near the front decides.  
"Well," Aliya inquires, "do you have any suggestions?" The crowd's silence becomes amplified beyond magnitudes. There's an overlying sense of fear cast upon the expressions of those without masks.  
"We could go without masks once you send the flare," someone suggests.  
"Could we wear those strange woven strings on our wrists?" another asks. You tilt your head to the side.  
"Those 'friendship' bracelets that the Princesses of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Ninjagian Empire sold," Buliara elaborates to you. "Upon your departure, there were _hundreds _littering the streets of our town. Most of the girls took them and kept them. It was a waste of perfectly good thread, in my opinion."  
"I see," you respond. For a while, you're quiet. "Buliara...what's the matter?" She remains as stoic as ever.  
"Urbosa was always adored by all," she murmurs. "By family...by friends...and by the rest of Hyrule." She lifts up a tankard and brings it to her lips before taking a rather heavy swig of alcohol. "He always believed that she would be the mother of the next king to take our throne. You can imagine his rude shock when _Makeela _was born." She glances over to Riju. "It was synonymous with the Great Calamity, I'm afraid. My father...was so fixated on enacting revenge upon her...that he forgot about me." She shakes her head. "It was Demise acting. It was that _wrenched _curse." She takes your hands in hers. "Princess [Y/N]...if you bear a son for him, _please _know that the Curse of Demise will run through that child's veins. It isn't your fault...and it's not my father's fault..." You nod your head; the two of you stare up at the stage for the rest of the speech.  
"...and if you have any questions," Riju tells the crowds, "please stay behind so we can make any clarifications."

You're gathered with Riju, Buliara, Aliya and the latter's siblings by the stone platform. There's a couple of Yiga standing around, as well as a few Gerudo guards.  
"What's the nature of the ceremony?" one guard queries.  
"The ceremony will allow Kohga and his loyals to showcase their allegiance to the Overlord," Hayato responds. "We believe they will be submerging themselves in Malice in order to do this."  
"Malice?" you ask. "What's that?" Riju shakes her head.  
"It's a _horrific _substance," she murmurs. "It was forged from water sullied during the Great Calamity...it spreads like a _disease."_  
"It has the power to corrupt even the purest of objects," Buliara continues. "Hyruleans all across the kingdom have made an attempt to clean it up from the several sites in the east, but it has claimed many lives. Those who have lived have gone deranged from prolonged contact."  
"It's of the _utmost _importance that we put a stop to it," Aliya explains. "Malice will either _kill _you or turn you into a shell of who you once were."  
"We don't know _where _it came from," Riju decides, "but Kohga's intentions will _kill _people."  
"And all because they want to worship...my _father," _you murmur. You bring your hands to your chest and close your eyes. "I'd like to help you put a stop to them."  
"But you're a-"  
"I'm going to fight them," you decide. "It's why I came here."  
"[Y/N], it's too-"  
"I'm _fighting, _and _that's _that."  
"Perhaps this could work in our favour," Aliya proposes. "Princess [Y/N] _is _the daughter of the Overlord, after all."  
"What does _that _do with the plan?" you frown.  
"Well," she decides, _"let's _just say that Kohga is _very _interested in your family."


	209. Chapter Two Hundred and Eight || r e s t e d

The next morning is filled with relative silence. You're not sure _what _you're going to arrive to. Are your friends alright? Are they imprisoned?  
Or worse?  
You can't help but wonder how dangerous this Malice stuff is. It's making you _extremely _nervous. You're on edge; butterflies are rampaging through your stomach.  
You remain calm and composed as you gaze out towards the large cliffs to the north. You're sitting on the wall that borders the outside of the town with a warm cup of tea in your hands. Sitting next to you as he eats an apple is Link.  
"Link?" you ask. He looks up at you.  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you...seen Malice before?"  
He slowly nods his head.  
"What's it like?"  
He remains silent for a while, just staring off into the distance. Like he's trying to remember something.  
His eyes eventually well with tears.  
Link shakes his head and wraps his arms around his knees. From the fact that the apple's rolled out of his hand and dropped into the sands below, you'd say that Link's just lost his appetite.  
"I'm sorry for asking," you murmur.  
"No, it isn't your fault. I...just don't want to talk about it."  
"That's okay."  
_I've said something wrong, _you decide. _Now he's upset with me-_  
Your thoughts come to an abrupt halt as you feel a pair of arms clinging around you. Link buries his face into your shoulder. Tears stream down his face. The Hylian tries his hardest to hide his choked sobs.  
"I'm sorry! I couldn't protect everyone! I couldn't even protect _you!"_  
"Hey..." you assure him in a small voice, "it's okay-"  
"They're going to hurt her. _They're going to hurt her, [Y/N]!"_  
"Who?"  
"My...my..._my sister!"_  
He can't say a word more.   
You keep an arm around him in silence, wondering if they're alright...


	210. Chapter Two Hundred and Nine || haykergril again lel

**Time: ???  
Location: The Grasslands, the Sacred Realm  
Subject/s: The Hackergirl  
Motives: ???**

The Hackergirl walks down the hall of jet black bricks cemented together with silver concrete. Accompanying her is an ensemble of Nindroids marching behind her, all in perfect unity. They carry jet-black assault rifles in their hands. Their ruby eyes stare ahead; any sign of humanity is null and void. A perfect fit for a systematic, organised army. In her own hands, she carries what appears to be an axe. The handle has a burnt umber hue to it. Strips of glowing orange wrap around the handle. As for the turquoise blade of the axe, it takes on a very similar design to that of the weapon the Hackergirl had seen in Borg's blueprints for his Technoblades. It somewhat resembles a gear. The blade is translucent yet radiates a beautiful light. She'd finally finished building this weapon a couple of months ago using Sheikah materials and Ninjagian blueprints. It had taken her many trips, conversations, payments and favours to obtain the parts required to craft this weapon, but to her, it was _all _worth it. And it still is.  
After all, she's gained dominion over the Digiverse and all of its ties to the Sunshine Realm within a year.  
However, she isn't within the Overlord's fortress to discuss this weapon's power. She's here to inform the Overlord of certain updates in regards to the trap they've been preparing.

The double doors to the throne room swing open of their own accord. The Hackergirl doesn't slow down one bit. She marches onwards with her Nindroid army in order to bow down before the Overlord, who's sitting on the throne. Standing by his side is Zant, who remains as loyal as ever. The same cannot be said for the rest of the elites. Yes, the Hackergirl is well aware of the treachery and deceit her colleagues have committed. But she doesn't dare say a word; she's got her own secrets to keep.  
"Where are those other fools?" the Overlord demands from his seat on the throne. "And _why _have they not captured her yet?!" The Hackergirl bends down onto one knee and bows her head down. "Don't tell me that stupid _ghost _was captured-"  
"Affirmative, I'm afraid," she admits.  
The Overlord's eyes narrow down to slits.  
He clenches his fist and slams it down on the armrest to his right. This armrest just so happens to be the goddess Hylia, frozen into time. Frozen as stone.  
"Numbers have dwindled," she continues. "I'm afraid that in addition to King Boo's capture, Princess Harumi has gone missing. On top of this, Hellen Gravely has sworn her allegiance to the Princess of Isle Delfino-"  
_"[Y/N]."  
_The Hackergirl jolts where she's standing.  
"Yes," she responds quietly. "[Y/N]."  
"It's about time she _died."_  
The way the Overlord hisses the name makes the Hackergirl tremble. Not because of how he said it...but because of _what _he said.  
_There's no way a selfless and valiant hero can be **his **daughter, _she thinks bitterly. _She's...not a monster like him._  
"How...do you propose to do that?" she whispers. She's too frightened to say anything else.  
"She is vulnerable on her own...but she will not be for long." The Overlord reaches for his cane, which is propped up against Rosalina, the Goddess of the Cosmos. "Her power grows stronger...and my own dwindles attempting to keep the Light Deities sealed away. _As _Yin said...there must _always _be a balance." He tries to hold himself up using the cane, but the Hackergirl watches his legs tremble like jelly. He's far too weak to even stand upright. "I want the Koopa and the Twili sent away to two different realms...two different times. I _know _you've got them safe and sound inside the Digiverse. And _that _is not _good _enough!"  
"Which realms, my lord?"  
"Send him to the Era of Sky...and ensure that he cannot follow you back. Have Bleck keep him in check. And as for _her..._send her to the First Realm. You need not worry about travelling through eras...for I will send Pythor in after her." She nods her head.  
"Of course, my lord. And as for the..._offering _from Master Kohga?"  
"Have him send that _bastard _to the Ethereal Divide. I _never _wish to see his coy face again!"  
"Affirmative."


	211. Chapter Two Hundred and Ten || k  y  l  e  e  '  s    s  i  s  t  e  r    i  s    n  i  c  e  ?

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Wu Garmadon of Ninjago  
Motives: Good**

Wu watches on from the claustrophobic confinement of the cell he's been crammed in while the four imprisoned by chains that are hanging from the ceiling attempt to swing over to a steel support beam, where a Yiga Bladesmaster is leaning against. While most people are busy trying to craft a makeshift saw from a couple of pieces of metal that were found in the sole of someone's shoe, a few are watching on. To Wu's left stands Impa, who's staring at the scene unfolding in anticipation. And to his right, Lloyd and Cole are speaking to each other in hushed voices.  
"It's _ingenious," _Cole whispers gleefully. "That guy won't stand a _chance _against four Elemental Masters of Lightning-"  
"Three," Lloyd corrects in a bare murmur. "Ganondorf's powers were stolen by the Deities."  
"My bad."  
"Shush," Wu warns. The chain is beginning to swing around. From the bundled group of rather disgruntled heroes, Kylee gives them all a smile. The kind of smile that suggests that _everything _is under control. The rather comical and completely _ironic _aspect of this feat is that in complete opposition, Luigi appears to be terrified, while Ganondorf looks rather mad and Urbosa seems to be concentrating.  
"Okay," Peach tells them from the back of the cell. "Hopefully _this _one doesn't snap." She steps forwards and hands Impa the tiny sawblade crafted from the steel cap on top of her high heel. It was a last resort; she had gone through _quite _a few shoes with Mario in order to find enough scrap metal.  
"Nice job," the Sheikah compliments to the princess. "It's sharper than before."  
"That's the last piece of metal we can find," she admits. Impa nods her head and moves over to the latchbolt and the deadbolt before beginning to saw away. Mario stands next to Lloyd in order to see what's going on.  
"I hope he's alright," he sighs to Peach.  
"Luigi's smart," she assures him. "And Urbosa and Ganondorf are strong." Lloyd thinks for a few moments.  
"What about Kylee?" he quips to her. Peach immediately glances away from the ninja.  
"Uh...her _sister's _nice?" Cole buries his face in his hands to try and muffle his laughter.  
"Kylee's not afraid to speak her mind," Mario says without skipping a heartbeat. Behind his back, Impa gives Wu a small smile. The swings are getting wider and wider to the point where it _looks _like they're going to reach the support beam. Everyone holds their breaths. Just _watching _what's happening is putting everyone on edge.  
"Come on..." Lloyd murmurs. "Come on..."  
There's a loud bang.  
The Yiga Blademaster glances up at the chains, noticing that the four prisoners have gotten themselves caught against the support beam. He then turns towards the cage and locks glances with Impa, who's in the midst of using the makeshift saw.  
_"They're plotting an escape!"_


	212. Chapter Two Hundred and Eleven || Banana Boi

**Time: 5:32 AM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Gerudo Town  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're watching the cliffs. Waiting for something to happen. But while there's many wobbling heat waves around on this scorcher of a day, there's absolutely no movement in terms of physical life-forms. It's..._deserted._  
"Well, [Y/N]," you mumble to yourself, "they don't call it a desert for _nothing-"_  
"Princess?" someone asks from behind you. You spin around to find Buliara standing there with a couple of ropes, while Aliya's standing next to her with her mask lowered over her face.  
"Hello," you whisper. "What are they for?"  
"We aren't going to hurt you," Aliya assures you. "We imagined that your friends would be upset if they saw you in the clothing of a Yiga. So we are going to present you to Kohga as if we had caught you."  
"But...won't my sword look suspicious if it's still sheathed over my back?" you frown.  
"I will keep it in my possession," she offers. "I will stay by your side at _all _times. As soon as we launch the attack, it'll be in your hand."  
You nod your head.  
"Okay."  
"We have gathered a large army and will be surrounding their hideout at night," Buliara explains. "Link and I will be leading the army." You feel _awfully _nervous.  
"We're going to save them all," Aliya promises you. "And if Kohga _ever _dares to show his face again after this..._he'll _be sorry."  
You feel a lot safer when she says it.  
But are you _sure _you can trust her?  
"It's time to save them," you declare.

**\- - -**

The air is harsh and scalding against your skin. Grains of sand from a nearby sandstorm are threatening to stab your eyes. You'd bury your face in your hands, but unfortunately, your hands are tied..._literally. _You have to resort to keeping your face turned down to the ground and hoping that your circlet doesn't fall off.  
"Not much further now, Princess [Y/N]," Hayato promises you. "We'll get your friends freed as _soon _as possible." With your eyelids still gritted shut, you nod your head.  
The wind comes to a stop and the air becomes much cooler.  
You open your eyes to find that you're standing in-between two enormous cliff faces. A gigantic shadow casts across the narrow passageway. From where you're standing, it looks like there's a slope leading up to an entrance crafted from ginormous iron doors. Several statues resembling frogs are stationed around the pathways. Some have little stone plates laid down in front of them. A couple of shiny apples can be found scattered on these plates.  
"We do not know each other," Aliya warns you. "If Kohga discovers we are on a first name basis, then the mission will be compromised."  
You nod your head.  
"Let's hope good old _Kohgie _doesn't have anything in store for us," Koji chuckles. From the slight vibrato in his voice, you can just _tell _that the Yiga is nervous.  
"It's show-time," Hayato mutters, nudging his head towards two guards at the entrance. Someone pushes your head forwards; you keep it hanging down with a scowl.  
_Show-time indeed, _you repeat bitterly in your thoughts.

"Welcome back, General Zenwall," one of the Blademasters declares. He and the other guard straighten up.  
"As you were, gentlemen," Aliya decides. She pauses for a few moments and cracks her knuckles. "When do you expect the day clansmen to be back?"  
"They will be returning four hours before midnight with the Malice for the ceremony," the other Blademaster explains. He crouches down in front of you and grabs your chin. You cringe; being touched by one of these big brutes is making you _so _uncomfortable. "And what do we have _here?"_  
"One of two fugitives we missed. _This _one is a princess. And not just _any _princess...but the Daybreak Princess." The two guards 'ooh' and 'ahh' at Aliya's comment.  
"Ah...the girl that's in love with that _false _god?" You bite your lip and try to ignore the comment. Aliya moves her mask a slight bit away from her face.  
"I'm going to be baking some banana bread," she whispers to the guards. "Make sure that _no _day clansmen enter...or _you _won't get any."  
They nod their heads and step to the side, granting the rest of you entry.  
The air is unnervingly cold inside the caverns of the Yiga Clan's hideout. Many weapons are scattered about on the floor. Aliya nudges her brothers; both of them pick up a weapon each. Koji's clutching a bow while Hayato has a sickle in his hands. She then turns towards the rest of the Yiga Clan.  
"Act as normal, and remove your masks _only _at the prompt." The sea of red behind you bows their heads down. "Answer to _no-one _who accuses of treachery. You are dismissed."  
The Yiga Clansmen begin to scatter.

Aliya and her brothers march you up a set of stairs. It's at the top that you find a large jail cell that's made of steel bars on a matching frame. And _inside _that cage are _quite _a few of your friends. In fact, most of the people that had accompanied you and Link are all squished inside. They're handcuffed to walls and the steel bars. The very sight _sickens _you.  
The _only _positive is that it's easier for you to pretend that you want to escape now.  
"Let _go _of me!" you yell as you pretend to struggle and squirm to pretend-free yourself. "I'm _not _interested in your stupid cult!"  
"It's Princess _[Y/N]!" _Wu exclaims from the front of the cage.  
"Let _go _of her!" Lloyd hollers angrily, slamming his free hand against the cage.  
"Ha!" Aliya scoffs. "I'll do _no _such thing!" You struggle to see inside, but you can see that several people are missing.  
_Including _Ganondorf.  
Your stomach immediately drops at the thought. They could be doing _anything _to him.  
"Where _is _he?!" you demand. "Where's Ganondorf?!"  
But the three drag you away down another set of stairs before the true prisoners have a chance to respond. They're all screaming and yelling for them to let you go.  
You _hope _this is legitimate, and that Aliya isn't really just toying with you to win your trust.

As you're marched down halls, through rooms and across bridges, you can't help but notice the sound of screaming in the far distance. It sounds like someone's being subjected to agonising pain...like a hundred hot irons impaling one's skin. The dim lighting of this place doesn't do much to ease your minds. Even without a heavy sandstorm obstructing your vision, you can barely see a thing. And it's this fear of the unknown...this uncertainty...that _truly _terrifies you.  
"I am sorry for the imprisonment of your friends," Aliya murmurs to you. "And I will do my best to cease the torture being bestowed upon any and all of them." She stops by a large door and knocks on it gently before raising her voice. "Master Kohga? Are you in?"  
"What is troubling you at _this _hour, my dear?" responds a voice that's creepy in an incel kind of way. You shudder at the thought.  
"We have acquired the Princess of Isle Delfino."  
"The Overlord's _daughter?!" _The sudden change of tone from creepy to completely terrified makes you giggle a little bit. "Mother of _Lanayru, _Zenwall! Come in...and bring her, too!" Aliya nods her head to her brothers, who both sneak back off towards the hall leading to the cage. You can see that Hayato is carrying a set of keys.  
"Good luck," Koji whispers. Aliya pushes the doors open before quickly grabbing the ends of the ropes in one hand and marching into the rather cozy room.  
Sitting cross-legged on a pillow, clad in a mask with curved spikes on each side, is a rather portly Yiga man.  
You shudder again.  
"You must be Kohga," you mutter.

The Yiga stands up and holds his arms out. He absolutely _reeks _of bananas. The stench is hitting you like a truck. It's like if someone had just dumped a whole truck-load of ripe bananas into a tiny room...times a _hundred. _You wrinkle your nose in disgust.  
"Ah," Kohga says with a sinister tone, "you caught a _real _beauty this time. Are you _sure _this is Princess [Y/N]?"  
_"Are you **sure **this is Princess [Y/N]?" _you sneer back in a sarcastic and admittedly bitchy tone.  
"What a _sharp _tongue you have there." He stands up and begins to walk towards you, stretching out a hand and resting it on your cheek. "Ah, _yes. _I'm certain that you are the Princess. I can see it within the blood that courses through your veins. Zenwall...untie her. That is _no _way to treat a princess of such noble status."  
"Of course, Master Kohga." Aliya lets go of the ropes, and they immediately loosen. You step away from them. For the fifteen minutes they had been binding you, you're certainly in quite a bit of pain. You rub at your arms and legs. Almost immediately, the creep bows down on one knee and takes one of your hands in both of his. You try to pull it away, but he's got an iron grip on you.  
"Where _is _he?" you demand.  
"That depends on _which _he you speak of."  
"Ganondorf. Where in Rosalina's name _is _he?!"  
"Ah, the false god..." Kohga lets go of you and brings a hand to your chin. "That poor excuse of a man has a foul tongue. He and the _other _male escapee are being prepared for subjection to the Malice we discovered in Hyrule's south-east. After all...there's _always _room for two more within the Clan." You remain silent. "Do you wish to be reunited with such a moron?"  
"That _moron _is my..." You find yourself trailing off. "He's my..._you _know."  
"So you have been to _bed _with that vile slug?" Kohga lets out a noise of disgust. "By the _Goddesses, _I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of _his _pathetic little-"  
"So you admit you've seen it," you announce with a smirk. Kohga jumps back.  
"What?! _N-n-no!"  
_"Then how do _you _know if it's pathetic and little?"  
"Because...because he _seems _like he's overcompensating!" You glance around the lush, luxurious room and raise an eyebrow with a smirk.  
"Overcompensating," you repeat.  
_"Zenwall! Take her outside!" _Reluctantly, Aliya ties you back up.  
"And for the record," you whisper to Kohga, "I don't think he'd want to be on the receiving end of your _princess _parts, you whore-"  
You're met with a sharp slap across the face.  
"You're _perfect _for that sly old _dog," _he hisses at you. The slap he just gave you is stinging _badly. _But it's the nature of this stinging that inspires your next remark.  
"I'll send a wedding invite to _Hell _for you," you respond with a sickly sweet smile.  
_"Take _her away!" he roars at Aliya.  
"Of course, Master Kohga."


	213. Chapter Two Hundred and Twelve || prison is fun, kids!

You're marched behind a gate and past a swinging door where you find yourself standing outside in a dome-like area. It's still dark to the point where lit torches are lighting up this area. There's several indents in the wall with iron bars blocking them; these indents contain the rest of the prisoners...or _most _of them, anyway. Kylee's crouched down in one of the indents as Bowser Jnr wraps his arms around her and trembles in fear. The second indent contains Urbosa and Mara. The former is holding the latter close and trying her best to block the little girl's ears. In the third indent, Luigi's glancing around in horror. You can hear groans of pain from an awfully familiar voice. A shirt and armour plates belonging to the owner of this voice are strewn across the ground. A Blademaster belts the living _crap _out of the voice's owner about fifty metres away from you. Your eyes widen to the size of saucers.  
"Stop it!" you scream at the Blademasters that are holding Ganondorf against the ground. Aliya's not paying much attention, so you're able to squirm free and rush across the sandstone ground to where they're standing. You shove the Blademaster who's whipping away to his heart's content to the ground, after which you kick another where the Sun doesn't shine.  
"Mother of Rosalina, are you alright?!" you gasp before crouching down next to Ganondorf. He's not really moving, but that doesn't mean he's knocked out. He's got a pained look within his eyes...he looks _awfully _sick. You're about to try and help him stand up, but you're kicked down to the ground by the third Blademaster. You grunt.  
"Who ordered _this _bitch out of her cage, General Zenwall?" he snaps.  
"Master Kohga," Aliya responds in a calm voice. "Leave her be...escape is futile for them all at this point." You crawl back over to Ganondorf. The sight of him makes you want to _cry. _He can't even lift his head up. You gently lift it up for him and gaze into his eyes. His cheeks feel awfully warm, and not in the good way, but rather a feverish way.  
"What did they _do _to you?" you whisper.  
"They imprisoned us within chains." He tries to push himself up off the ground, but his arms are shaking violently. "We..._tried _to...electrocute one of his men." He grits his teeth together. _"But he caught on." _With every passing second, it's getting harder and harder for him to stay up. "When Kohga asked why I wished to escape _so _badly from my old life...I was hesitant to privilege him with the answer. But...he was _so _content on finding out...that I told him regardless."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"The truth. That I...wanted...to make a _new _life...with _you."_  
He has no choice but to give up. You watch in dismay as he falls back to the ground.  
A pair of hands grabs each of your arms and starts to drag you away.  
_"Let me go!" _you scream as you try to grab his hand. But you _can't. _You plead and plead. But you just can't convince them to let you go.  
_This _time, your pleas for freedom _aren't _just an act.

After being taken through another passageway. You're dragged into a cell that's pretty much cloaked in darkness and shoved against the wall. You try to stand up, but someone stomps on your back. You fall to the ground and grit your teeth together. A heavy blow starts to wind you every time you try to gasp for air. You try to see what's causing this blow; you spot the foot of one of the Blademasters booting your chest over and over again. It's too painful to take in enough air to scream.  
Something...or _someone..._is thrown at your feet. Moments later, you hear the deafening bang of a steel door being slammed into its shut position. Only a few seconds pass before you hear a tiny 'click' of the deadbolt.  
Footsteps grow fainter and fainter.  
You're all alone...for now.  
You slowly lift up your head to see him lying there. He's staring at you in complete shock.  
"[Y/N]..." Ganondorf whispers. "You..."  
A tear begins to well in his eye at the sight of you.  
You get up and wince. The pain has dulled down, but it radiates around your body like waves of heat. You carefully pull him next to you before burying your face into his shoulder. Sobs begin to escape your lips.  
"I'm _so _sorry," you barely manage to choke out. "I...I tried to stop them!"  
"You...saved me..." he murmurs. "Why...did you risk your freedom...to save me?" You try to wipe your tears away. It's still painful to breathe.  
"Because I..." You find your voice trailing off as you hear a collection of yelling and screaming down the hall. Only moments later, the metal door opens again. Kylee is pushed inside, followed by Bowser Jnr, Urbosa, Mara and Luigi. The door slams shut right after, and several Yiga Clansmen march off.  
But one stays behind.  
"[Y/N]," Aliya whispers. "Are you alright?"  
"Someone beat the _shit _out of me," you murmur angrily. "Do you _think _I'm alright?" Urbosa looks like she wants to say something, but before she has the chance to, Aliya continues speaking.  
"I'll have Koji stop by with some potions for you. The mission has been compromised _dearly." _Aliya reaches behind her cape and pulls out your sheathed sword. She pushes it through one of the gaps in the iron bars. "I will have Aki free you all before the ceremony starts."  
"Aki?" you whisper back. "But isn't he-"  
"Blind? Yes. But he still knows his way around." Aliya crouches down. "[Y/N]. See that man lying unconscious next to you?" You glance down to where Ganondorf is. He looks terribly sick now.  
"What about him?" you mutter.  
"He is what the _true _members of my clan strive to follow," she responds. "Overcoming fear with power...overcoming injustice with power." Aliya takes off her mask. Urbosa's eyes widen to the size of saucers.  
"You...you're a-"  
"Yes." Aliya nods her head. "I have kept an eye on your daughter during her time within the Clan to ensure that she had a safe way to leave without Kohga suspecting her identity. I...consider it a repayment of your family's watchful eye over my _own _daughter."  
"What...daughter would _this _happen to be?" Ganondorf murmurs, trying to lift his head up. You prop your arms underneath his head to support it. Aliya starts to shake her head. Tears well in her eyes.  
"We strike at eight sharp," she murmurs, standing up and quickly shuffling away.  
"Wait!" Kylee pleads, scrambling up to the bars and slamming her fist against it. "Can _someone _please tell me what the fuck is going _on _around here?!" She, Urbosa and Luigi all stare at you for an answer.  
"Okay..." you sigh. "It's a _long _story."  
"Well," Urbosa mutters under her breath, "we have _all _the time in the world for your _long _story."

You try your best to sit up with your back against the wall. Bowser Jnr scoots next to you and rests his head against you.  
"Are you okay, Miss [Y/N]?" he whispers. You nod your head.  
"Are you?" you ask. He shrugs his shoulders.  
"I...I just want to see my _dad _again."  
He wipes his eyes with his hands before wrapping his arms around you.  
"Why in Din's name were you working alongside that _Yiga?" _Urbosa demands in a low voice. You take in a deep breath.  
"It started after Cole took off without Link and I," you tell her. "We were ambushed by the Yiga Clan. They shot Link in the leg with an arrow. And then...one of them said that she'd deal with us herself. Most of the others left, and that was when Aliya revealed herself to us."  
"Aliya," Urbosa murmurs. "Go on."  
"She wasn't the only one that stayed behind," you explain. "She had a friend with her...named Aki. And Riju was there, too." Urbosa's about to speak up again, but Ganondorf interrupts her.  
_"Let _her finish talking, for Din's sake!" he snaps.  
"We used the Sheikah Slate to travel back to Gerudo Town, where Buliara was waiting. We went to this...place where a whole bunch of Yiga Clansmen were hiding underneath the town. I met Aliya's half-brothers...a Sheikah and a Hylian. And then there was a big speech about how Aliya was going to usurp Kohga...because he shifted his loyalties."  
"To who?" Ganondorf asks.  
"My...my _father," _you mumble back. "Aliya...and about fifty others...still see _you _as the reason the Yiga Clan exists in the _first _place. And they...wouldn't have it any other way."  
"[Y/N]?" a familiar, chirpy voice asks.  
You spot a footsoldier crouched down by the bars with a brown, fabric satchel slung over his shoulder.  
It's Koji.

You watch as tiny glass bottles filled with a green, watery liquid are passed through the gaps of the steel bars. You take them and pass them around to everyone.  
"They should take the edge off the pain," Koji advises. "For those of you with minor injuries...it should completely heal you." You jiggle the corkscrew cap so it can slide out before taking a tiny sip from it. It's unbelievably bitter. You shudder and gulp the rest as quickly as you can. There's a nasty aftertaste.  
"Are the others okay?" you ask as you take another in your hand and hold onto it for Ganondorf.  
"Hayato's making sure they're aware of what's going on," he assures you. "For the most part, it's just us and Kohga here. But there's still a few Blademasters who are loyal to Kohga. It'd _probably _be best for you to keep quiet until we free you."  
"What are they getting out of this allegiance ceremony?" you ask. Koji lets out a sigh.  
"It _all _has to do with the Overlord's elites. They sent out information to any and all groups."  
"What _kind _of information?" Urbosa inquires after drinking the potion she was given.  
"Aliya knows more about it than we do," he admits to her. "But the Overlord...he's losing numbers."  
"How?" Ganondorf asks.  
"It's because _they _don't want to be on the losing side of history," he answers.  
"Wait, wait, _wait." _Kylee holds up her hands and shakes her head. "I've had _multiple _Ninjagians tell me that the Overlord is immortal."  
"It's still easier for a whole world to keep him contained as opposed to just _us," _you reason to her. "Koji...do you know anything else?"  
"Almost everyone's joining by choice, apparently."  
"Why's that?"  
"The Overlord's elites inticed people into joining with incentives."  
"What kind of incentives?" Kylee murmurs. Koji thinks for a few moments.  
"I _recall _Aliya telling me that Kohga mentioned a granting of power. And...exemption."  
"Exemption from what?" you frown.  
"The end of the Sixteen Realms."  
Your heart almost stops at the thought of it.  
"The end of the Sixteen Realms..." Kylee repeats in disbelief. Koji nods his head.  
"I can't imagine _what _sort of stuff would be going through the Overlord's mind to make him want to _kill _everything."  
"We're going to put a stop to it," Urbosa promises. "If we can stop this allegiance ceremony tonight, then we have won today." Koji's about to leave, but you stop him.  
"Koji?" you ask.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you for helping us."


	214. Chapter Two Hundred and Thirteen || sorry?

"You know...it's hard to understand what goes on around here from an outsider's perspective," Kylee tells you and Luigi.  
It's been hours.  
Hours of just talking and sleeping.  
You talk and sleep in shifts. Just in case someone on Aliya's side "accidentally" drops a piece of fruit, or "accidentally" leaves behind a glass bottle filled with water, a few of you are always awake. You haven't been to sleep yet. At the moment, the two children are sound asleep, as are Urbosa and Ganondorf. You can't bring it upon yourself to go to sleep. You're just..._so _terrified.  
How's Link faring?  
And what about everyone back home?  
Are they coming for you?  
Or are they going to be attacked as well?  
"How did you guys get caught?" you ask her.  
"Some net thingie caught Lloyd, Cole and Wu," she responds.  
"And then we fell out of the sky," Luigi adds on.  
"Sounds rough," you murmur.  
"So it's just Link coming to save us?" Kylee asks. You glance up to find a couple of Blademasters staring at you all down the hall. Kohga's men, you presume. Usually when Aliya's soldiers go to pass by you for their rounds, they make it quick and discreet. Turn a blind eye to you.  
"Yes," you lie. "Nobody else knows we're here."  
"Shit..." she mutters.  
_"The walls might have ears," _you mouth back.  
_"Oh," _she responds silently.  
"I'm worried about the others," Luigi admits. "They're all trapped together inside that cage."  
"They'll get by," you promise him.  
_"This _talk is kinda bumming me out," Kylee admits. "Can we talk about something a _little _less depressing?" You're all quiet for a bit.

"So," Luigi asks you with a sneaky smile as he gestures towards Ganondorf, who's lying down with his head on your lap. You glance down and smile. He looks peaceful...and calm. "When's the wedding?"  
Your cheeks grow warm at that statement.  
"We _literally _met three weeks ago," you protest as you cross your arms over your chest.  
_"Bitch," _Kylee retorts with a big grin,_ "you_ married Bowser and got a divorce the next day." You start to giggle. "Why are you _laughing, _[Y/N]?" You're recalling a particular conversation in one of the elevators back home. "[Y/N]?!"  
"Never mind..." you say with a smile. "You know...surely there's relationships _more _interesting that everyone's following." Kylee thinks for a few moments.  
"Hmm..." She brings a hand to her chin. "Give me someone and I can spill _all _the deets on their relationships."  
"Lloyd," Luigi offers.  
"From what I've seen," she responds, "he's spent some time with Midna, openly admitted that he liked _Ganondorf _and there's rumours going around that he wants to..._have a rap battle with Miss GheistPaint." _You chuckle for a few moments.  
"How about Nabooru?" you prompt.  
_"Easy," _she assures you. "She was _pretty _much a loner before she met Cole, and now they're expecting. A little _too _early though, if you ask me."  
"What about Mario?" Urbosa pipes in. You're honestly surprised to hear her joining in this particular portion of the conversation. Kylee leans back where she's sitting.  
"Wants Peach, all the _other _bitches are chasin' him." She gives her a wink.  
"He'd probably freak out if he found out again," you decide.  
"You're lucky he lost his memory..." Luigi admits to her.  
"Yeah...but he's been trying to set _us _up." He gives her a strange look. "I'm sure you're someone _else's _dictionary definition of their type. No offence, dude."  
"You're weird, Kylee."  
"So are _you, _Weeg."

**\- - -**

You're lying on the ground and staring at the ceiling. The other three are sound asleep by now, but now Ganondorf's awake. Neither of you are talking, but you've got your hand gripped around his. A fly buzzes above your heads in lazy circles, synchronised with your breathing. The two of you shoot each other a rather bored glance.  
"How are you, sweetheart?" Ganondorf asks you quietly.  
"I dunno," you murmur. "I mean...I was supposed to pick my Champions by the end of yesterday...but I _still _don't know who my fourth is."  
"You chose your other three?"  
"You don't remember?"  
"I...don't. I'm sorry."  
"Birdie, Matt and Hellen."  
"Oh...alright." He tugs at your arm. "We're going to be in here for an _awfully _long time..."  
_"One _of us needs to stay up," you assure him as you roll over so that you're right next to him.  
"You've stayed awake for _long _enough." His lips press against your neck; you try to hide a giggle.  
"I don't _mind, _you know."  
"Go to sleep, [Y/N]. _Please."_  
You nod your head and scoot closer to him. He rests his arms around you and moves his head so that it's underneath yours.  
"Don't hurt yourself..." you murmur.  
"A princess shouldn't have to sleep on the ground..." he whispers back to you.  
You're too sleepy to respond.  
"[Y/N]."

You stretch your arms and start to yawn at Ganondorf's voice. Were you _really _just asleep? Or did you just not sleep at all?  
You _do _feel well rested, so you have reason to believe that it's the former.  
You sit up and give him a smile. "Yes?" you ask. "Is everything alright?" He pauses for a few moments to consider his answer. "Ganondorf?"  
"I..." His head tilts towards the ground. "I'm sorry." You place your hand on top of his.  
"What for?" you whisper.  
"I...I have endangered you _time _and time again." The usual sparkle in his eyes seems to fade away into a dull abyss. "I...could not forgive myself if something bad were to happen to you. [Y/N]...I...I'm sorry. I...I _truly _am."  
"Hey..." you tell him in a small voice as you give him a reassuring smile. "It's not your fault-"  
"It _is _my fault." He starts to frown. "If I hadn't been an _idiot _and dragged you off your island that day we met...then _none _of this would have happened." He proceeds to glare at his legs. You tilt your head so that you're looking at him upside down.  
"Now, _now, _grump-ass," you respond. "No need to beat yourself up just because the _Yiga _Clan kidnapped you." Your hands reach for both of his cheeks. You pull his face up towards yours before giving him a kiss.  
"Oh, _sweetheart..."_  
"We're going to get out of here," you promise him as you turn around and proceed to wrap your legs around his lower torso. "And I _promise _nothing bad will happen." He pulls you into a tight hug and holds you close.  
"[Y/N]...I _love _you."  
"I love you too."  
You hear a slow clap behind you from none other than Junior, who's glaring at Ganondorf. His beady little eyes are narrowed _right _down to slits.  
"Oh," he sneers at him, "so you're being nice to _her _but not _me?" _The young prince sticks his nose up and turns away. _"Hmph!"_  
"You little shit..." Ganondorf snaps back. Junior curls his hands into fists before turning back around.  
"Don't _call _me that!" he yells. Kylee and Urbosa begin to stir. Mara's watching Junior in horror. Luigi's _somehow _still fast asleep.  
"What's going on?" Urbosa murmurs.  
"He's being a _meanie!" _Junior screeches as he stomps his foot down.  
"Go back to sleep, buddy," Kylee yawns before turning her back towards the rest of you.  
_"No!"_  
You, Ganondorf and Urbosa exchange looks of fear.

Junior is sitting cross-legged as he picks at the palm of his hand with his claws. Blood is starting to draw from the several scales he's ripped out of his palm. He's awfully invested in this form of self-mutilation.  
_"Dad would kick your ass if he was here..." _he mumbles underneath his breath. Normally at such a prompt, you'd expect Ganondorf to smirk, or perhaps come up with a witty response. But he only glares back at the child.  
"Stop it," Urbosa warns him quietly. "You're hurting yourself." Junior lifts his head up to the younger Gerudo before pulling a rude face at her. She frowns at him.  
"I don't _care _what you say, Urbosa," he assures her.  
"I _figured _you didn't," she murmurs. He rolls his eyes and turns back towards Ganondorf.  
_"Hey!" _he yells. "Stop _staring _at me!" You let out a sigh.  
"Come _on, _Junior..." you tell him. "We're all tired and we want to go home."  
"We're stuck in a _cage _in case you didn't know," he snaps back. You raise an eyebrow.  
"Don't give _me _that tone," you warn.  
"Oh, so now Miss _Bossy-_Boots is gonna tell me what to do?!" He stomps towards you and attempts to adopt an aggressive facial expression. But the _best _he can muster doesn't really scream terrifying. In fact, it's quite adorable.  
"Are you tired?" you suggest.  
_"No!" _He proceeds to let out an ear-piercing scream that stings you _right _in the brain. You wince at Junior's antics. _"Stop telling me off!"_  
"Now, _now, _Junior." Urbosa crouches down next to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you tell me what the matter is?" Junior stops for a few seconds and stares at her. His bottom lip is beginning to tremble. You just _know _he's about to burst into tears.  
She wraps her arms around him and cradles him to her chest as he begins to bawl his eyes out.  
_"I just wanna see my mom and dad!" _he sobs. _"And I wanna go home!"_  
You feel your heart break at that statement.  
"I promise that we'll be leaving _soon _enough..." Urbosa whispers to him. "And we're going to find your father." Junior mumbles something inaudible. "Yes...I _know _Ganondorf is an asshole."  
Next to you, Ganondorf scoffs.  
You nudge his arm. _"Knock _it off..." you hiss at him.  
"But you need to apologise," she continues. "How do you think _he _feels?" Junior glances at him over her shoulder.  
"Sad..." he mumbles.  
"I _promise _he won't yell at you," she assures him. "Now go and apologise to him." The small Koopa grudgingly stands up and shuffles over towards you. He stands in a spot where he can't see Ganondorf's face.  
"Sorry." And with that, Junior goes to turn around.  
"I don't _think _so, mister," Urbosa warns. _"Properly."_  
Junior lets out a sigh and takes a step to the right.  
"I'm _sorry _I called you an asshole," he mutters under his breath as he kicks the ground.  
Ganondorf nods his head, and Junior walks off to sit cross-legged in front of the cage.


	215. Chapter Two Hundred and Fourteen || interested?

Everyone's awake now. While Junior and Mara look outside the cell, you're sitting in a circle with Ganondorf, Urbosa, Kylee and Luigi, the latter of whom appears to be tired in appearance. Every so often, his head begins to droop.  
"How long is that Yiga going to take?" Urbosa murmurs as she glances outside. "[Y/N]...we could have _left _by now."  
"You can't leave," Junior announces. Without turning his head, he taps on the bars. "These aren't normal. They're enchanted."  
_"That's _a big word for a six-year-old," Kylee frowns.  
_"I _liked you better as a video game character," he snaps at her.  
_"Ditto,_ kiddo."  
"Luigi!" Junior whines. _"She's _being a bully!" The plumber shrugs his shoulders. Junior sneers at Kylee.  
"You're getting on my _last _nerve, dude," she hisses back. "Go and bother someone _else."_  
"Why don't _you?" _He pokes her; she almost immediately pushes him away. _"Hey! You can't hit me!" _He turns around. _"Ganondorf! Tell her to stop!"_  
Ganondorf lets out a sigh before standing up and crouching down in front of him.  
Junior attempts to dart away, but there's barely enough room in this old cell to even _think _about it. The Koopa gulps.  
_"Listen _here, you little shit." Ganondorf places a hand on his shoulder. "I don't really _care _what Kylee's doing. And I don't _care _if your father can quote unquote _kick my arse." _Mara starts to giggle. "You know what I _do _care about?"  
_"What?"_  
"Making sure that _we _can get out of here alive." Junior rolls his eyes. "You'd ought to have a _nap, _boy. You're even grumpier than that feathered _fuck-_face Revali."  
Urbosa and Kylee burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.  
"What are _you _two laughing at?" Ganondorf sneers.  
"Feathered fuck-face..." Kylee wheezes. "I'm gonna _tell _him you said that-"  
"Hey!"  
You all glance up from where your eyes are fixated to the source of Lloyd's voice.

"Hey!" Kylee beams as she stands up and rushes over to the front of the cell. "How'd you get out?" Lloyd scratches at his blonde locks for a few moments.  
"Some Yiga footsoldier decided to open the cage and let us all go," he explains. "He said that we had to get outta here before midnight, though."  
"That'll be when that allegiance ceremony concludes," you tell the others. "We have to stop it-"  
"That doesn't matter," Lloyd promises you. "We _have _Junior and Mara now. We can leave!"  
"The rest of your team is coming to rescue us," you decide. "And besides, the _true _Yiga Clan needs our help."  
"I'm sorry...did _you _just say the _true _Yiga Clan?" Lloyd glances to the others for an explanation.  
_"Don't _ask..." Urbosa sighs.  
"Look," he responds. "I don't know what's going on, but if _you _guys plan to fight...at _least _let me relay the message onto everyone else."  
"We fighting?" Kylee queries. You nod your head.  
"The Yiga Clan follows Ganondorf," you tell her. "And he's with us."  
"So you're hoping to gain _numbers _out of this?" Lloyd frowns. "We're good as we are _now, _Princess!"  
"No," you protest. "I'm _not!"_  
"[Y/N]!" he argues. "We need to _go!"_  
"Then go! You don't have to watch it happen!"  
"You don't _understand!"_ He jabs a finger in Ganondorf's direction. "Any time _he's _with you, trouble _always _follows! He's going to get you _killed _one day!"  
"Don't you _dare _talk about him like that!" you shout back. Lloyd shakes his head. "What are _you _shaking your head for?!"  
"Ganondorf doesn't _love _you, [Y/N]! He only loves your _power!" _By now, there's tears in his eyes. "I don't know _how _you think he loves you!" You turn to Ganondorf to see if he's going to argue back. As you move your head, you can see the shocked expressions of Kylee, Urbosa and Luigi. Junior and Mara are staring at Lloyd as if he's just said something funny.  
Ganondorf doesn't say a word.  
"[Y/N]." Lloyd's voice is shaky. _"[Y/N]. _Ganondorf doesn't love you. And if _you _walk into that death trap, then _you're _going to die. And _he _knows it." Lloyd pulls the bars apart without breaking a sweat. He ushers the rest of you to come out.  
"Well," you murmur, "I need to get my sword."  
"I'll go with you," Ganondorf promises.  
"And I will, too." Lloyd shoots him a glare. You turn to the others.  
"Go and tell the others what we're doing. And meet up on the cliffs. I don't think there'll be a fight...I _know _there'll be a fight."  
"Yes, Princess," Urbosa responds, bowing her head down for a few seconds. She turns to the others. "We must make haste." Kylee turns to Junior and claps her hands twice.  
"C'mon. It's dangerous for you to be walking out there." The Koopa runs into Kylee's arms, and she scoops him up. Urbosa stands up, and with that, she, Kylee and Luigi all rush out with quiet steps. You spin around to where Ganondorf is. Mara's standing next to him.  
"Go and find Aliya," you tell him. "I want to have a talk with Lloyd for a few moments." He nods his head and steps out of the cage. As he passes by, he bumps into Lloyd. Although Lloyd's deeply angered by this, Ganondorf doesn't stop moving down the hall. Mara follows suit. Only a few moments later, you hear a door slamming shut.

"What's your problem?" you mutter to Lloyd. "Why can't I be with Ganondorf?"  
"[Y/N]," he starts in a quiet voice. "I'm not saying it because I don't want you to be happy. I'm _saying _it because you _need _to hear it." You go to speak up, but he continues. "I've seen how he _and _Bowser have treated you lately. And...it's _not _right." He wraps his arms around his torso. "If it's worth anything, [Y/N], you don't deserve their shit." You stop for a few moments and stare down at your hands.  
Although you hate to admit it...Lloyd's _right._  
"What am I supposed to do?" you murmur.  
"[Y/N]...you need to find someone who _treats _you right. Someone who doesn't embarrass you _or _your people. Someone you'd be proud to call your partner." Lloyd pauses for a few moments and takes in a deep breath. You can still see the slightly damp paths of the tears that had ran down his face. "I don't care who he or she turns out to be...as _long _as you're _truly _happy with them."  
"Even _if _I wanted to cut it off with him..." you sigh, "I can't. He'd either be furious or upset. And...I _rarely _see him happy."  
"If he _really_ loves you, [Y/N]," he promises, "then he'd rather see _you _happy." You can feel a couple of tears beginning to well in your eyes. You dab at them with the corner of your sleeve. "Come on. Let's go find your sword."  
"Yeah," you whisper. You climb back out, and you're about to walk past Lloyd, but he wraps his arms around you.  
"It's going to be alright. I _promise." _As Lloyd lets go of you, you can hear Ganondorf's words ringing in your head.  
_"...I...wanted...to make a new life...with you."_


	216. Chapter Two Hundred and Fifteen || A Pretty Big Yikes

You bump into Koji, Hayato and Aki, all of whom are pacing around in the large hall. All of them have their masks off their heads. They all look terribly worried about something. They're giving each other nervous glances...well, save for Aki. He's just staring off into the distance.  
"What's the matter, guys?" you ask them.  
"It's Aliya," Hayato murmurs. "She's...she's..."  
"She and Ganondorf got caught," Koji explains. "And now they're going to sacrifice them _both _to the Overlord." Your jaw drops.  
"You're _kidding..." _you murmur.  
"You have to help us!" Aki pleas as he starts to move towards your voice. _"Please, _[Y/N]! If Aliya dies, then I don't _know _what I'd do!" Koji gives him a pat on the back.  
"Is their daughter alright?" Hayato asks Lloyd.  
"Daughter?" he frowns.  
"She was _with _you two," Koji explains. "C'mon...Aki's gonna _freak _if anything's happened to Mara, too."  
Your jaw drops.  
You never knew that Aliya was Mara's mother all along.  
You _know _that you can't leave now.  
"Shit," you mouth so Aki can't tell what you're saying. "She ran off with Ganondorf." Koji ushers over to the door leading into Kohga's room.  
"There's no time," Hayato declares. "We _have _to stop the ceremony _now."_  
"But my sword-"  
"They have your sword," Koji explains. Lloyd thinks for a few moments.  
"Spinjitzu," he decides. "[Y/N], do you still remember how to do it?"  
"Yeah," you respond. Koji points to a pile of weapons.  
"Help yourselves," he decides. You can see a couple of different pieces. There's a strange, spiked circle with a handle, as well as a sickle, a katana and a bow. Lloyd picks up the sickle.  
"[Y/N]? Are you taking any?" You pick up the katana. It's quite big. In fact, you need two hands to hold it.  
"I've defeated the Overlord once," Lloyd decides. "I might have to do it again."  
"Let's go," Aki decides.  
He has no idea what's happened to Mara, and you feel _awfully _guilty about it.


	217. Chapter Two Hundred and Sixteen || h a c k e r g i r l   i n t e r l u d e

**Time: N/A  
Location: The Digiverse  
Subject/s: The Overlord's Elites  
Motives: Bad**

_"Look _at those fools..." Pythor tuts as he watches the large screen in front of him. He's watching the Yiga Clan's allegiance ceremony unfold, as are Bleck and the Hackergirl. "What on _Earth _are they doing?"  
"Bleck thinks that they are wasting their lives _and _their time," the Count responds with a snicker.  
"And what are _your _thoughts, Miss Hackergirl?" the Anacondrai queries.  
"I detect that an usurp is about to take place," she declares. "The Yiga Clan has underestimated the power of those who run free." She presses a button on the digital control panel attached to her arm before pointing up to where a group of three Yiga Clansmen and two humans stand. "Lloyd Garmadon, as you should be well-aware, is the Elemental Master of Energy. The pending apprehension of the Yiga Clan is inevitable."  
"You put _too _much faith in them, girlie," he sneers back at her. "The Overlord may be fooled, but don't think for a _second _that we aren't aware of your little _secret." _He cranes his head down to her height. "Whatever would the _Overlord _say if he found out you were a double agent?"  
"He doesn't know, and he will _never _know," she assures him.  
"Yeah, _right." _Pythor rolls his eyes. "And _I'm _the Tooth Fairy - _ARGH!" _The Hackergirl watches with glee as he begins to float up in the air.  
"You're forgetting _who _has dominion over this realm," she declares. _"Both _of you." She points to the screen. "I only seek to progress the prophecy so that the Prophet may return home!"  
_"That _stupid Otherworlder?" Bleck sneers. "You're _insane."_  
"I don't know _who's _arse you've got your head stuck up," Pythor snaps at her, "but you're going to get us all _killed! _Who _cares _about those Immortal Humans or whatever they're called?" The Hackergirl presses another button on the virtual control panel and points up to the screen. Now, the camera is focused on four dragons. Controlling these four dragons are Kai, Jay, Zane and Nya. Sitting behind them are Misako, Garmadon, Billie and Tessa, the latter of whom appears to be nervous. Like she's _hiding _something.  
"She's accompanying them to ensure that the prophecy progresses." Pythor drops down to the ground.  
"Well, not if _I _have anything to say about it."  
And with that, he fades away into thin air.  
"You're foolish," the Hackergirl decides.  
_"Bleck _thinks that _you _are the only fool here." The Hackergirl turns around to see Bleck flipping out of the dimension.  
She scowls to herself and clenches her fists together.  
She was promised _power. _Yet...she has _none _over the idiots the Overlord decided to team her with.


	218. Chapter Two Hundred and Seventeen || finally, some fucking good fight scenes.

**Time: ???  
Location: The Yiga Clan Hideout, Karusa Valley  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're poking your head out from the door, as are the other four who've followed you. You can see a terribly large number of Yiga Clansmen kneeled down outside in front of silver trays filled with a disgusting-looking goop. It's deep indigo in colour, but there's little speckles of star-like glitter strewn throughout each piece. It seems to wobble and make _really _weird sounds. It's like these piles of goop have lives of their own. You can't see Ganondorf, Aliya or Mara _anywhere._  
"Alright," you whisper. "They've all got their backs faced to us." You point up at the tops of the cliffs, where you can see many heads peeking out from above. "And there's an enemy army poised to attack them at a moment's notice."  
"Get back," Lloyd warns as Kohga stands up on an elevated chunk of rock and faces the other Yiga Clansmen. You watch as two Blademasters carry large cages over their heads. Inside one cage is Mara, while Ganondorf is trapped inside the other. Two more Blademasters drag who appears to be Aliya out on her knees.  
"What's going on?" Aki asks.  
"They've got them," Koji whispers.

"Yiga Clansmen!" Kohga exclaims as he holds his arms out. The hundreds of Clansmen all begin to whoop and cheer at his voice. "Today, we leave tradition behind in favour of _new _beginnings!" Aliya is shoved down to the ground. You can see that her hands are tied behind her back. "But _before _we pledge our allegiance to the Overlord...I think it's fitting that I tell you all of the _treachery _that seeps through from the top." Boos and jeers erupt from the crowd.  
"Are you ignorant to the Overlord's crimes against humanity?" Aliya sneers at him. "You're going to get yourself _killed, _Kohga."  
"She holds onto the _past, _boys..." Kohga decides. Laughter fills the air. "She follows a _false _god...a god who didn't _dare _revive us along with his own army. I devoted my _life _to him."  
"I don't really _give _a shit who you 'devote' your life to," Ganondorf pipes in from his cage. You hide a snicker.  
"He _mocks _us!" Kohga yells. "He mocks the Yiga and _all _they stand for!" Hayato rolls his eyes.  
"We _literally _follow Ganondorf," he whispers to Koji. "Kohga's not just _wrong, _he's _stupid, _too!"  
"You will _both _suffer for your crimes," Kohga hisses. He draws out an all-too-familiar sword from behind his back.  
_The Sword of Sols._  
"And I'll do it with the blade the Daybreak Princess wields!"  
"Oh, no you _don't!" _you sneer. You go to stomp forwards, but Lloyd and Koji hold you back.  
_"No!" _they whisper. You watch in horror as Kohga jumps down to where Aliya is kneeling down against her will. He crouches down behind her and holds the blade against her neck.  
"Any last words, Zenwall?" he murmurs in her ear.  
"I...remain loyal...to the _true _Yiga Clan-"  
You watch as your sword is thrown to the side.  
"What is the _meaning _of this?!" Kohga yells as he glances up. You watch as three particular individuals surround the Yiga Clan's leader.  
Birdie, Matt and Hellen.  
"We've won," Lloyd says with a grin.  
"Let's go," you decide.

You rush out to where they're all standing. Dodging many outstretched hands, you scoop up your sword and immediately sever the ropes restricting Aliya's movements. She stands up and kicks Kohga in the chest, sending him flying into the wall.  
"You...you came to rescue me..." she murmurs while standing up.  
"I like _your _side of the Yiga Clan better," you assure her. Hellen places a hand on her shoulder and whispers something to her, which Aliya nods her head to. You turn to where your other two Champions are.  
"Looks like _I'm _the slow coach this time," Birdie chuckles nervously as she scratches at the back of her head.  
"You alright, Princess?" Matt asks. You notice that he's holding a real kendo sword in his hands. He points it at Kohga and narrows his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, we were just a little compromised," you explain. "How'd you three get here, anyway?"  
"We aren't the _only _ones here, [Y/N]," Hellen assures you with a grin before pointing up to the skies. You can see several dragons flying overhead. Kai and Billie both give you a wave from the back of a bright red dragon that seems to glow with flames.  
"Wow..." you murmur. You watch as people begin to climb down from the tops of the cliffs.  
_"What are you waiting for?!" _Kohga roars at his soldiers. _"Offer your loyalties to the one true god! Submit yourselves to the Malice in order to pledge your allegiance to the Overlord!" _Aliya throws a strange, seed-like ball into the air. There's a few moments where it sails through the air before it bursts open. A vivid flash of light stuns all of you for a few moments.  
When the normal light returns, you find several Yiga standing around you with their masks removed. But the majority of them have shoved their faces into the pile of goop. Their bodies are seizing. By now, everyone that _was _up on the cliffs are on the ground. It's awfully crowded, save for one spot.  
The bottomless pit.  
"Free Ganondorf and Mara from those cages," you order Birdie and Matt. "Hellen, go and find Corky." They all nod their heads and move off to complete their tasks. "Aliya?"  
"Yes, Princess [Y/N]?"  
You stare at Kohga, who's starting to float in the air. His clothes have changed from vivid red to completely black and white...save for the Yiga emblem on his mask.  
It's transformed into a strange, wind-looking symbol.  
Kohga's loyals stand up, the same fate having been bestowed upon most of them. A couple lie in their piles of Malice, completely lifeless. You're absolutely terrified, just seeing them like this.  
It's _horrific._  
"Let's fight 'em."

All around you, grunting and the clashing of swords fills the air. You can see a couple of Kohga's loyals being launched into the bottomless pit by Cole and Billie. Balls of fire, bolts of lightning, shards of ice and other elemental manifestations fly all over the place. It's absolute _chaos. _Aliya brings her sword down on an enemy's shoulder, sending them collapsing to the ground. They burst into a puddle of Malice. You shudder and jump to the side before blocking a Blademaster's attack with your own sword.  
"Where _is _she?" you murmur while pulling Aliya to your side and crouching down. A shield of glowing, golden light covers the two of you, sending multiple enemies flying your way.  
"Where's who?"  
"Corky," you respond. "My friend." You spot Ganondorf jumping out of the cage and taking off his crown. You see a pair of emerald green eyes resting on it. "Never mind...she's with Ganondorf."  
"I see." You both stand up and turn around. The shield dissipates into nothing, leaving the two of you open to attacks.  
"Hey!" Kylee shouts as she skids to a stop next to you. She's got her silver spear in one hand, and a Yiga footsoldier's wrist in the other. "I _think _I saw the Hackergirl!"  
_"Where?!" _you exclaim. Kylee glances up for a few moments.  
"I..._don't _actually remember-" She cuts her voice short in order to plunge her spear into the Yiga footsoldier's ankle. "Don't _touch _me like that, idiot!" She boots him where the Sun doesn't shine before launching him effortlessly into the pit. _"That'll _teach him..."  
"You okay?" you ask Kylee.  
_"Duck!" _she yells. Only moments later, she lobs her spear over her head. You turn around to see that it's struck two Yiga Clansmen in the chest. You wince as both become puddles of Malice on the floor. Kylee grabs her spear before running to help elsewhere. Aliya grips her hand around one enemy's neck before launching them at a wall. The footsoldier bursts into globs of Malice, sending quite a few unaffected people scattering out of the way.  
"Hey!" you hear Tessa yelling. "Let _go _of me, you stupid wank-stain!" You're about to run over to where she is, but something strikes your shoulder. A wave of sharp pain spreads out from what you're presuming is either a stab or arrow wound.  
_"The Overlord commands that you stop!" _shouts the Hackergirl.  
Just as quickly as it had started, the fighting comes to an abrupt halt.

The Hackergirl hovers over the bottomless pit. Her cape flickers like a snake's tongue, although it's impossible for there to be wind in such an enclosed area. She points to Aliya, before moving her finger towards Kohga.  
"My identity remains anonymous to all," she declares, "but you may call me the Hackergirl."  
"What do _you _want?" Billie sneers at her.  
"I come to solve a dispute over leadership of the Yiga Clan," she explains, beginning to float towards solid ground. "The Overlord welcomes those willing to his cause...and does not want those who remain loyal to _Ganondorf."_  
_"Pfft," _Lloyd scoffs. "He's only looking to kill you all. _Trust _me, I should _know."_  
"I sense that there is a clear divide among the Yiga Clan," she continues, choosing to ignore the Green Ninja. "Let it be known that there is _no _place for those who follow false gods. You have _ten _minutes to vacate the premises before I restore movement to Kohga and his loyals."  
"Why are you _helping _us like this?" Nya frowns.  
"If you _really _want to help us, then why don't you tell us who you _are?" _Kai adds angrily.  
"Tick, tock..." the Hackergirl tauntingly responds. You clutch at your shoulder and wince in pain. You can feel an arrow jutting out.  
"We need to get her out of here!" Lloyd exclaims.  
"Everyone, retreat!" Buliara shouts. You're picked up by Birdie, who's carrying a worried expression upon her face.  
"Oh, _[Y/N]..." _she sighs. "I'm not sure how we're gonna explain _this _one to Dad."  
"It's okay," you whisper. "Just follow Aliya...back to...Gerudo Town..."  
You're far too exhausted to say a word more.


	219. Chapter Two Hundred and Eighteen || BTb6m6n_i8o

Upon waking up, you find yourself lying on a soft mattress. The ceiling above your head is made of sandstone, telling you that you're somewhere in Gerudo Town. Save for a candle flickering, the room you're lying in is dimly-lit. A gentle wind breezes in through the open windows. You push the blanket off your chest and glance down to your shoulder, remembering what had happened to it. There's several white bandages wrapped around your bare shoulder. For a few moments, you glance around, wondering where your gi is. On a stone-like armchair in one corner of your room lies the gi and your trousers, all clean and folded neatly.  
It's strange how quickly everything had escalated during the last twenty minutes of your stay in the Yiga Clan's hideout.  
_"What time is it?" _you murmur to yourself.  
"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" You glance down to your right to find Ganondorf lying there, wide awake. You turn your attention to the bandages and brush your fingers against where the wound should be. You wince at the sudden pain.  
"Shit," you answer. You swing your legs over to the side of the bed and stand up. "What time is it?"  
"Why don't you consult that magical brick of yours?" he queries, pointing towards your phone, which is resting on top of a bedside table.  
"It's called a phone," you smile as you pick it up and press the power button. You glance at the white numbers on top of the screen.  
"So?"  
"It's four-thirty-nine," you tell him. "In the morning." He sits on your good side; you lean your head into his arm.  
"Still tired, are we?" he chuckles.  
"No..." you murmur. "I'm just a bit bummed that I got hit."  
"You aren't _immortal, _[Y/N]. You need to be a _little _bit more careful, don't you think?"  
"I'm hungry," you decide as you stand up. "Can you help me put on my pants?"  
"Can't you do it yourself?"  
"I _literally _took an arrow to the arm." You frown at him as he chuckles and stands up before walking over to the armchair.  
_"I _know, sweetheart," he assures you. He picks up your trousers before unravelling them and helping you step into them. You hold onto him with your good arm for support. He then proceeds to tie the drawstring of your trousers into a bow. "Once we get home, I'll see if Mipha can sort that wound out. Would you like that jacket?"  
"Can you tie it around my waist?" you ask him. He nods his head before picking up your gi. He lifts it over your head and wraps the sleeves around your waist, tying them together at the front.  
"Can you walk?" he asks.  
"I got shot in the arm," you assure him, _"not _the leg." He laughs and crouches down to your height. He lowers your circlet on top of your head before placing a hand on your cheek.  
"Lively as ever," he responds. You give him a quick kiss before giggling. "Shall we get going?"  
"Yeah," you agree. The two of you head through the doorway, across a hall, down a set of stairs and into a large kitchen, where several cooks are leaning against the counters as they chat. At your arrival, they all straighten up and attempt to look busy.   
_"You're _early this morning!" one stutters to Ganondorf.  
"Shall we fetch the mechanical man to prepare breakfast?" another adds on.  
"Zane?" Ganondorf brings a hand to his chin. "He's on guard with those other Ninjas, isn't he?"  
"Who else is awake?" you ask another cook.  
"The Yiga Clansmen that follow our king are in the Basement," she explains. "They're discussing their options of residence."  
"They don't have anywhere to live..." you murmur.  
"Miss [Y/N]!"

At Mara's voice, the two of you jump. You watch as the tiny girl runs past several cooks and immediately wraps her arms around your leg. "You're okay!" she beams.  
"I'm glad you're safe," you smile back. You look up to see Aliya standing in the doorway, alongside her two brothers and her friend. "Hello."  
"Lady Urbosa said that she'd seen you two passing by," Aliya responds. "If I may enter-"  
"No need for formalities," Ganondorf assures her. "You saved our lives." She nods her head and steps into the kitchen. She walks over to you and wraps your arms around you in such a way that she's not near your bad shoulder.  
"Oh, _thank _you for taking care of my little _vehvi..." _Tears are beginning to well in her eyes as she speaks. "I can't express how grateful I am."  
"It wasn't just me," you assure her. "Two of my friends played a big part in taking care of them." Aliya steps back and gives you a smile.  
"I don't know how I can repay you," she admits. "If we still had control over Karusa Valley, I would offer you passage throughout the hideout as you pleased...but-"  
"It's in their control now," you murmur. Mara lets go of you and runs over to Aki.  
"Hey, kiddo," he beams as he crouches down and picks her up. He's staring in a different direction to her. She giggles. "What'd you do?"  
"Nothing," she says with a devious smile. Aliya laughs upon realisation that Mara has a Shine Sprite in her hand.  
_How in Rosalina's name did she get that? _you wonder.  
"You should come back to Isle Delfino with us," you tell Aliya. "It'd be safer for you...and you _are _Ganondorf's followers."  
"You...you're alright with that?" she asks with wide eyes. Koji and Hayato give each other a smile.  
"Yes," you promise her. "I like your fighting style." You glance out the window, where the sky is lightening up a _slight _bit. You can see the glowing outline of Hellen in the distance, along with Birdie and Matt's silhouettes. They appear to be laughing and talking. "You know, Aliya, I'm looking for a fighter myself. Someone who's at the top of their game." You turn to face her. "I'm looking for a Champion."  
"I've heard a great deal of stories," she decides. "I...I'm aware of the dedication it takes. But...would they approve of a Yiga among their ranks?"  
"They'd better," you assure her, "or they'll have _Ganondorf _to answer to."  
"I'm not _that _nasty, [Y/N]," Ganondorf retorts with a laugh. Aliya glances towards Mara.  
"Yes." She turns back to face you and places her hands together. "I'd be honoured to become one of your Champions, Princess." You smile.  
"Well...we have a _lot _to talk about," you decide. "I suppose we can do that on the way home-"  
"I don't think we'll need to worry about talking on the _way _home," Ganondorf assures you. He points to the Shine Sprite. Mara lets go of it, and it floats over towards you. It sinks into your chest, filling you with that familiar warmth and safe feeling.  
Your eyes widen; your vision blacks out.

**\- - -**

_"Princess [Y/N]..." you hear an ethereal voice echoing, "you have recovered four Shine Sprites."  
"You still have a long journey ahead of you," another one assures you. "But now comes the time for you to master your first of many abilities...the Shield of Light."  
"The Shield of Light manifests from the sacred energy within your being," a third voice speaks out. "At your command, you may summon it to protect you and up to one other."  
"Know that it will only work in the Realms of Light...the realms where our reach extends to. To seek adequate protection from the eight realms shrouded in darkness...you should take the one who resides on your head and seek out four Power Moons."  
"Power Moons?" you ask. "The one who resides on my head?"  
"You shall know in time..."_

** _\- - -_ **

You open your eyes and glance around. You're now lying on the floor. Ganondorf and Aliya are holding you up. All the others are crowded around you.  
"What happened?" Ganondorf asks you.  
"I...think I had a vision," you admit. "I..._think _it was from the Light Deities."  
"The Light Deities?" Aliya inquires.  
"Hylia, Yin and Rosalina," he explains to her. "And [M/N]."  
"What are the Dark Deities' names again?" you ask him.  
"Demise, Yang and Morton," he answers. "And...your father." You stand up.  
"So...how are we getting home?" you ask.  
"Bowser Jnr and Impa restored that painting that was destroyed in the Arbiter's Grounds," he tells you, standing up and taking your hand in his. "We'll wait for everyone to wake up before leaving." You let out a sigh of relief.  
You're glad that the painting's intact.  
"I'd like to formally introduce Aliya to the other Champions," you tell him. He nods his head.  
"We'll begin preparations for breakfast," the first cook assures you. You smile.  
"Thank you."

You walk out into the sand, where Birdie and Hellen are laughing about something. From the smug grin on Matt's face, you presume it's something he'd just said. He nudges their arms and points at you.  
"Look lively, ladies," he tells them. They spin around and face you.  
"Are you alright, dear?" Hellen asks. She floats towards you, gesturing towards your arm.  
"It hurts," you explain, "but I should be alright." You turn to face Aliya and usher her to step forwards. "This is Aliya...the _new _leader of the Yiga Clan. She's going to be the fourth Champion."  
"Welcome," Birdie says with a grin. "We smoke pot on Wednesdays."  
"We do _not _smoke pot on Wednesdays," you frown at the Pianta. While she bursts into a fit of giggles, Hellen gives Aliya a smile.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, dear," she decides, shaking her hand.  
"Aliya," you continue, "this is Hellen Gravely."  
"What a lovely name!" Aliya smiles. Birdie and Matt stand on either side of Hellen.  
"I'm the Mayor of Wuhu Island," Matt explains to her. "You can just call me Matt."  
"And I'm Birdena Cavaliere," Birdie continues, "but I go by Birdie."  
"Matt and Birdie," Aliya repeats. "How, may I ask, do you all know Princess [Y/N]?"  
"We're childhood best friends," she tells her.  
"She beat me in a tournament," Matt continues.  
"She freed me from a rather _nasty _demonic possession," Hellen casually concludes like it's nothing. Aliya hides a nervous giggle.  
"All different circumstances you have met her in," she murmurs. "I intervened an ambush directed to harm her."  
"We've been told," Birdie assures her. "So...you're Mara's mother?"  
"Yes."  
"You know, she's a really friendly kid!"  
"I'm glad to hear."  
You're relieved that Aliya's getting along with everyone so well.  
"Dad said that you had to plan the Champions' inauguration ceremony," Birdie tells you, _"and _that it needs to be held either tomorrow or the next day." You groan at the very thought. "Do you have any ideas?"  
"Do you guys want to help me plan?" you ask.  
"This ceremony involves all other Champions," Hellen tells you. "Considering there's _sixteen _of us, I don't see why we shouldn't go all out."  
"Well," you decide, "I'll get you all in the library once we're home to have a talk. Sound good?"  
"Sounds good to us," Matt assures you.


	220. Chapter Two Hundred and Nineteen || epic fortnite battle royale

**Time: 3:02 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Princess [Y/N]!" Cavaliere gasps as you land on the smooth concrete ground of the art gallery in the basement of Delfino Castle. You stumble over to the wall and try your best to stay standing. "Whatever _happened _to you?"  
"Gather _all _the Champions in the library," you explain as you wince in pain at your shoulder. You watch as people start to jump out of the painting. "And make sure that the Heroes of the Triforce are there, too."  
"I'll make an announcement. _Don't _move." And with that, he rushes over to the elevator. You watch as Lloyd falls out of the painting. You hadn't seen him yet today.  
He's got a black eye and a bloody nose.  
"What on Rosalina's green Earth happened to _you?" _you demand.  
"Try asking your _boyfriend," _he mutters back. He wipes away at the blood with the sleeve of his shirt. You watch in horror as Ganondorf falls out of the portrait moments later, sporting several scratches and a nosebleed of his own. You yank his hand towards you and take off his glove. His knuckles are bruised. As for Lloyd, you can see blood under his fingernails.  
"What is the _matter _with you two?" you demand. "Are you both _five-_year olds?" The two do nothing but glare at each other. You roll your eyes. "You two are acting _ridiculous."_  
"He deserves it," Lloyd decides without skipping a beat. "He lunged out at me."  
_"To _the library with the both of you," you warn them. "Or I'll forbid Mipha from healing _either _of you, and you can treat your own injuries like the hooligans you _are."_  
"Oh, _sweetheart..." _Ganondorf tells you with a weak smile. "He's _really _pulled the wool over your eyes, hasn't he?" He places a hand on your cheek. "If you ask _me...I _think he just wants to get in your-"  
You whack your closed fist across his jaw.  
He immediately lets go; he's thrown back by the sheer force. Lloyd immediately stands in front of you before Ganondorf has the chance to try anything else.  
And _boy, _is he furious.  
You've never seen him _this _angry with you.  
_"You _leave her out of this," Lloyd hisses. "It's between _you _and _me."  
_"Both of you," you snap. _"Go _in opposite elevators...and _leave."_  
"But-"  
_"Now."_  
"Yes, Princess," both of them murmur. Ganondorf storms over to the elevator that Cavaliere had taken, while Lloyd slumps off in another direction.

You sigh as Urbosa and Kai jump out of the portal. They're laughing until they see you. In fact, both of them look awfully worried.  
"Hey, Princess, what's the matter?" Kai asks you in a soft voice. You can't help but to burst into tears. Urbosa crouches down to your height.  
"Don't waste your tears on them, [Y/N]," she murmurs. "You've got _so _much more potential than either of them let you have."  
"They're _f-f-fighting _again!" you sob. "They've been arguing since _yesterday! _And they're fighting over _me!" _Kai frowns.  
"I _should've _known Lloyd was going to take it the wrong way..."  
"What...what are you _talking _about Kai?" you demand. The Red Ninja sighs.  
"Lloyd was telling the team about how he'd heard _Ganondorf _talking shit about you behind your back to Garmadon," he murmurs. "He was kinda confused about what he needed to do, so he asked us. Zane and Nya suggested telling you...Jay and Cole said that it should stay a secret." Kai glances down at the ground. "And...and I told him that you deserved _better _than Ganondorf."  
You stare down at the glove that's still in your hand.  
"Urbosa...can you please give this to him?" you ask her quietly. "I'd like to have a talk with Lloyd."  
"Of course," she assures you.

It's not hard to find Lloyd. He's still in the elevator when you go inside. You step inside and press the button to the second floor. You're expecting Lloyd to say something, but he's completely silent. Not a single word escapes his lips. His glance is fixated on the floor; his eyes narrowed slightly. He's still wiping away at the blood dripping from his nose.  
"What did Ganondorf say about me?" you ask him.  
"Dad asked him the night before Mara and Junior were kidnapped why he bothered with you." Lloyd looks away. "And Ganondorf said that he didn't know. That you were nothing but a _burden _to him...a shell of your mother."  
"Nice," you mutter as you cross your arms over your chest. "Just lovely." The elevator doors open, and you step outside into the library. You spot most of the Champions gathered around the large, circular table in the centre. They're accompanied by Peach, Zelda, Misako, Mario, Link, Kylee and Luigi. Cavaliere is also standing there; he's talking with Mipha.  
"Where are they?" you demand as you storm over to the table.  
"Where's who?" Zelda frowns. "Are you alright, [Y/N]?" Cavaliere points you out to Mipha, and she immediately starts heading towards you.  
"I need to talk with Garmadon and Ganondorf," you decide. "Mipha, heal Lloyd first."  
"But you have a-"  
"Wound I can get treated at the hospital."  
"Well, Princess," Daruk says nervously as he points over to the south-west elevator, "there's the little guys you're looking for."  
You immediately glance over in the direction he's pointing to see Garmadon frantically mashing the buttons for the elevator again.  
"Oh, no you _don't!" _you roar. "Kylee, stop them at once!" The young woman, just as confused as the others are feeling, teleports over to the middle of the elevator doors and stands in the way. _"Out here!"_  
"Thought you wanted me to _leave, _you wench," Ganondorf sneers back. You take a book off the shelf and lob it at him. He holds up his hands to defend himself.  
"Come out, you idiots!" Zelda orders. Kylee steps back so they can walk past her. Garmadon walks over to where Misako's sitting.  
"What's going on?" she murmurs to him.  
"Nothing," he assures her quietly. Misako points to where Lloyd's standing.  
"Why is our son bruised and _bleeding, _Montgomery?"  
"Sweet mother of Yin,"Jay winces to Nya, _"first _names. Misako's _pissed."_

"Well," you declare as Kylee drags Ganondorf out from the elevator, "Lloyd and Ganondorf got into a _fight, _Misako." You're not really angry at the point of flipping a table, but you're angry enough that it's making you feel antsy and uncomfortable. You purse your lips as Kai and Urbosa walk behind you. Misako raises an eyebrow at her son.  
_"Dad _started it," Lloyd defends himself. "He and Ganondorf were trash-talking _[Y/N]."  
_"Trash-talking..." Garmadon scoffs.  
"You bloody well _know _it's the truth, boy," Ganondorf adds with a hiss. Your heart stops.  
"Really?" you mutter. He freezes to the spot at the realisation of what he's just said out loud. "Well, if I'm _such _a burden on you, then _get _out of my sight. _I _have a ceremony to organise and _sixteen _realms to save from my father, and I'm _not _going to stop that because _you're _not getting fucked." Several gasps fill the air. You turn to face the Champions, all of whom are terrified. "Yeah, I _know. _I'm a fucking _moron, _but guess what? I am _not _married to Bowser, and I am _not _having Ganondorf's child, and I do _not _want to get into a relationship with Lloyd. So if _any _of you are here to keep track of my personal life, then _go _and fuck off." Everyone's too shocked to say anything for a while. You watch on as Ganondorf storms away.  
"Hope you lose your child," he mutters underneath his breath.  
_"I'm not pregnant, you dick-head!" _you shout back at him. He takes the stairs down. You cover your face with your hand in order to hide your crying from the others. _"Rosalina _help me..."  
"Do you need some time alone?" Peach asks you quietly. You glance around at everyone.  
"No," you assure her. "I just need to get this organised so we can get the ceremony over and done with and start our search for Bowser and Midna."  
"He doesn't deserve you, [Y/N]," Kylee assures you as she wraps her arms around you. "He's the _biggest _jerk to ever walk these halls."  
"What am I going to do?" you start to sob. "He's _literally _the person I have to fight with against the Overlord!"  
"Hey..." Birdie whispers as she gives you a pat on the back. "Nothing was said about _after _the fight. You don't have to have _anything _to do with him the second you defeat the Overlord. It's _just _for now you have to put up with him." You take a deep breath and nod your head. "Why don't you sit next to Mipha? She can heal you while everyone's talking."  
"This is all cool and stuff," Cole tells everyone, "but _where's _Urbosa and Hellen gone?"  
Everyone starts to look around. You _know _what they're doing.  
"Leave them," you assure the group. "We need to make arrangements."


	221. Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty || iDeAtIoN iS tHe FiRsT sTaGe Of ThE dEsIgN pRoCeSs~

Kylee's standing in front of a whiteboard. She's written "Champions' Inauguration Ceremony" in big, curvy print with a blue whiteboard marker; a cloud surrounds her writing. She's drawn different lines off the cloud. While she's standing up there, Mipha is holding her hand over your wound. The bandages are lying off to the side.  
"Alright," Kylee decides, spinning around to the group. "Zelda, I've been told you're an expert at this stuff. What did you do for the inauguration of _your _Champions?"  
"My father had a speech for them," she explains with a shy smile. "And I sewed them special variants of their favourite outfits." Kylee's quick to write each idea down.  
"That could be a good idea," you agree.  
"I feel like we need to do _more, _though," she admits. "There's sixteen Champions. I doubt that your throne room will be big enough to hold a ceremony to that proportion."  
"How about we do something a little bit like the Lunar New Year?" Jay suggests. "Maybe we could have a parade around the island? You know, pump up the citizens of Isle Delfino?"  
"It _could _give them hope," Cavaliere agrees. He turns to where you're facing. "It's your call, Princess."  
"Sounds good," you agree. Kylee writes it down.  
"Do you think we should have anything for the Triforce, too?" she queries.  
"Maybe we could have each princess of each kingdom leading their Champions," Peach suggests.  
"Maybe each Champion could be walking with their friends and family," Zelda adds with a smile.  
"Do you think we should throw a ball?" Kai asks. "We could invite the Piantas and Noki on the island."  
"We'll have to throw it the day after tomorrow, in that case," Cavaliere decides. "There's _no _way everyone on the island could get ready in a day's notice for an event as big as _that."_  
"Then we hold it tomorrow," you assure him.  
"How about the Sages?" Revali inquires. "Are _they _not being celebrated in the same way we are?"  
"I'm afraid we don't know who all the Sages are, yet," Misako sighs. "I doubt we'll know until _well _into the progression of the prophecy." The elevator doors open _yet _again, and this time, Urbosa and Hellen are both rushing back inside.  
"He...left the castle..." Urbosa murmurs as she crouches down in order to control her breathing.  
"Never mind him," you mutter back. You pause for a few moments. Your shoulder doesn't hurt any more. "You know what? I think you guys should take the reins on this one. Thank you for healing me, Mipha."  
"But [Y/N]-" Cavaliere starts.  
"I'll help you with organising tomorrow," you promise everyone. "I just...I _really _need some time to think by myself." You rush into the elevator and hit the button for the fifth floor. You press the button to close the elevator door quicker.


	222. Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty-One || いくつかのクソシーン

The moment you reach your room, you rush over to your bedroom. You draw all the curtains shut before closing all the doors and jumping into your bed. You throw the blankets over your head and start to let it all out. You can't help but to cry. Tears quickly soak through your pillow. You're having a hard time controlling it.  
You hear your windows opening.  
You don't even bother to check. _Let whatever assassain's come here to kill me end my life, _you think bitterly. _Maybe they'll get it over and done with-_  
"[Y/N]..._why _are you crying?"  
It's _him._  
"Get the hell out of my _room, _Ganondorf," you warn him.  
"No." You feel the covers being lifted away from your head. "I'm _not _going to leave you like this." You turn your back to him.  
"What do _you _care?" you mutter. "I'm a _burden, _right?"  
"[Y/N]...I was _wrong _to say that about you." He takes a seat next to you. "And besides...you have proved otherwise as of late." For a while, the two of you are completely silent. "[Y/N]...I don't _care _what the Garmadons or their friends tell you. I love you...and I love everything _about _you."  
"I..." you start. You find yourself letting out a sigh. "Ganondorf, I'm sorry I said all of that in front of everyone. In front of your _daughter, _of all people." You pause for a few moments. "Ganondorf. Did you...climb in through my _windows?" _He gives you an awkward chuckle.  
"I had to ensure they didn't follow me," he decides. "I can't even _begin _to describe how terrified of their yelling I am."  
"You?" you scoff. "Scared of _women?"_  
"You'd be surprised," he assures you. "Now, [Y/N]...I wish to discuss something important with you."  
"About what?"  
"If...if you are willing to forgive me..." he tells you, "then I wish to ask you of an important question."  
"Yes?"  
"We are going to have to keep our little relationship out of view from everyone else for a while. Are you alright with that?"  
"We're going to _have _to keep it a secret," you murmur. "They're _all _so mad with you right now." At this statement, he starts to chuckle to himself.  
"Would you be..._surprised _if I told you I was used to it?"  
"Hmm..._not _really." The two of you laugh as you pull him next to you. You brush a hand against his cheekbone. There's a faint bruise there. "He really did a _number _on you."  
"I...didn't mean for it to happen," he responds in a low voice. "The kid's in love with Midna. He's _angry _at me...he thinks that _I _could've prevented her abduction." For a while, he's silent. There's a dull look in his eyes. "I've...lost _so _many people in my life, [Y/N]. I don't wish for that same fate to bestow itself upon you."  
"It already has," you whisper. "I've lost my parents. _Both _of them." He leans into your forehead and presses his own against it.  
"Sweetheart...I promise you that I'll find your mother. And no matter _what _fate the goddesses throw at us...I will try my _best _to be there for you."  
It's at this moment that you realise you _do _need him around.  
And you _want _him around, too.  
"Don't leave me like this."

Your gazes are fixed on each other. Neither of you speak a word. He lifts a hand and rests it on your cheek. For a while, he's just staring at you. From the look of uncertainty in his eyes, you can tell that he isn't sure if you want to go ahead. You take his other hand and slowly guide it underneath your shirt. He rests it on your waist before leaning into your ear.  
_"I know what you want..." _he murmurs. _"But you're going to have to do the work if you want it." _You can't help but to smirk. A blush creeps across his cheeks.  
"What are _you _blushing for?" you ask him.  
"I...I've never...had a woman take the lead before," he admits. By now, he's completely flustered. You rap your knuckles against his chestplate.  
"It's going off," you order him as you get him to sit upright. He lifts it up, over his head and then places it next to your bed before taking off the dark shirt he wears over the white button-up. The two of you keep glancing back to each other; you exchange smiles with him.  
"Sweetheart..." he murmurs. "Why don't you take off those clothes?" You glance down at your chest for a few moments before lifting up your undershirt over your head and tossing it to the ground. You untie the drawstring on your pants and let them drop to the ground before pushing him down against your bed and climbing on top of him. He's bright red by now.  
"What's the matter?" you tell him with a smirk as you lift his head up. "Don't you _like _this?" He doesn't respond to you. You're starting to get worried. "Seriously...is this okay with you?"  
Without a word, he lifts you up and pushes you back-down onto the bed before straddling you. The blush is completely gone now. Instead, he's now smirking like he's just gotten away with murder. You can't help but grin. "You fucking _bastard..." _you tell him, shaking your head and maintainting your smile. He rests his hands on your hips.  
"Oh, [Y/N]...you're _enjoying _this."  
You throw your arms around him as he moves back and forth. Your face grows warm, as do your inner thighs. Your chest is pressed against his. Your heart's beginning to race faster and faster. A moan escapes your lips.  
"You're taking this well..." he decides.  
"It's not my _first _time with you, idiot," you hiss. He smiles yet again.  
"You're _charming _when you do that," he decides.  
"What?" you sneer. _"You?" _He presses his lips against your neck, making you gasp in surprise.  
"Now, _now, _sweetheart..." he murmurs, "we can't have the others _hearing _us, now..."  
"How come you're so calm _now?" _you mutter.  
"Because _I'm _the one doing all the work." He pins your wrists above your head before continuing to move back and forth inside you. You're starting to feel rather warm where he is. Your breathing gets heavier with every second that passes. The waves of warmth pass through your body. It's getting even more intense.  
The warmth explodes.  
He collapses next to you and takes a few moments to catch his breath. "I..._really _shouldn't be doing this when I'm injured..." he murmurs. Blood's beginning to drip down from his nose again.  
_"Shit," _you curse under your breath. You get up and quickly throw on your clothes before ushering him to do the same. You quickly grab your phone out of your pocket and open your messages to Birdie. "Send...Mipha...up to my room...and nobody else..." You hit the send button before sitting him down and handing him his shirts. "You _really _should have let her heal you."  
"Not while _you _were chewing my ear off," he mutters. You roll your eyes and start to button up his shirt. You hear your notification tone going off. The screen of your phone illuminates, and you see the message from Birdie.  
_Wtf? _you read. _I'm coming up there. _Your jaw drops.  
"Fuck," you mutter to yourself. _"No, _Birdie!"  
"I'll go and get help later," he decides as he tries to head over to the window.  
You shake your head.  
"If _either _of them know what we did and decide to _tell_ anyone, then they lose room privledges."  
He shakes his head and smiles.


	223. Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty-Two || yea this plot is becoming romeo and juliet levels of tragic

The second Birdie and Mipha enter the room, their jaws drop at the sight of you. You're busy buttoning up his shirt for him to pay any heed.  
"[Y/N] _[L/N]..." _Birdie murmurs under her breath.  
"He's _wrong, _Birdena..." you mutter back. "Lloyd's trying to get with me." You beckon Mipha over. "Can you please heal him?"  
"I..." Mipha stays quiet for a while. "I...um..._I'm _not sure, [Y/N]-"  
"You've _done _it before," Ganondorf snaps at her.  
"It's not..." She takes a few steps back towards the wall. "I...don't think I _can _right now." Ganondorf sneers at her.  
"And why's that?" you ask her, placing a hand over his chest.  
"Because I...I-"  
Her voice falls short.  
She bows her head down in shame and slumps out of the room, her hands hanging down by her sides.  
"How'd the discussion go?" you ask Birdie quietly.  
"Well..." she admits, "everyone's _kinda _waiting outside the door for you. They thought you'd been _attacked _or something-"  
You hear the sound of your doors slamming against the walls.  
"Out of my _way!" _Misako roars at the top of her lungs.

"Woah, _woah!" _Kylee gasps. "You just stepped on her _foot!"_  
"She's gone _nuts," _you can _vaguely _hear Kai whispering to someone. Misako storms into your room only moments later; her eyes are squinted and her nostrils are slightly flared. She's gritting her teeth together. Garmadon and Zelda are trying their hardest to pull her arms back, but they can't make her budge. In fact, it looks more like they're being dragged by her. As she gets closer to you, you're worried that you've done something wrong. You hold your hands in front of your face. Misako shakes Garmadon and Zelda away from her before shoving you and Birdie to the side. She draws back her hand before proceeding to slap Ganondorf across the face.  
"You _bastard!" _she screams. He shoves her backwards, sending her flying into Zelda and Garmadon. She almost immediately stands up again, before drawing her sleeve up and curling her fist into a ball.  
"Cut it _out, _Mom!" Lloyd pleads as he, Mario and Peach rush out from the hallway. More and more people are darting towards your room like there's been a murder. Urbosa tries to hold Ganondorf back, while Lloyd's able to keep Misako away from him.  
"Why did you _hit _me, cow?!" Ganondorf shouts at her.  
"Harumi told us _everything!" _she hollers back. "You're sick. _Sick!"_  
"We're going to work this out," Urbosa promises her.  
"Don't _you _defend him, Urbosa!" You glance up at Corky's voice. She's absolutely _fuming. _You're starting to get concerned. Corky and Misako are very calm people...this is uncharacteristic of them.  
"What's going on?" you ask quietly. Everyone falls silent at your voice.  
_Everyone _looks terribly worried.  
A few people glance down at the ground. Some are holding their hands over their hearts, while some of the younger women and girls are getting teary-eyed. As you slowly move your gaze across the room to try and figure out what's hidden behind all sixteen facial expressions exhibited by the Champions, you spot Misako storming back out of the room. You remain standing with your back faced to him. If it involves Harumi...and _this _many people are angry about it...it _can't _be any good news.  
"Maybe _he _should tell you," Kai mutters. A few murmurs of agreement circulate throughout the room.  
"Ganondorf?" you whisper. "What's going on with Harumi?" You turn around to face him where he's sitting on your bed. He's got his head in his hands as he lets out a sigh. You're expecting him to talk, but he doesn't say a word. _"Please _tell me why everyone's so angry with you." He _still _doesn't respond.  
"[Y/N]..." Kylee whispers. She places a hand on your shoulder. "Harumi's _pregnant." _Your heart drops at her words. You don't even need to ask who the father is...you already _know._  
_"Oh."_  
Your throat feels like it's being squished. Your eyes sting, threatening to spill all over the ground. All of the blood in your body runs cold. You're frozen to the spot.  
"I..." you start, "I can't believe I was _stupid _enough to forgive you." You turn away from him. You're still in shock. "And you all _knew _about this?"  
"She told us a few moments after Birdie and Mipha left to help you," Garmadon admits.  
"How far _along _is she?" you demand. "Is it _his?" _You try to walk forwards, but your legs wobble like jelly. You trip over your foot and fall to the ground, smacking your face against the carpet. Several people immediately rush to help you stand up. You clutch your stomach; you feel like you're going to throw up.  
You don't even want to be in the same room as him any more.  
You shove past everyone and run out as fast as you can.  
_Just _as you pass through the doors, you hear him uttering a few words.  
_"Don't be dramatic."_


	224. Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty-Three || this is completely fine.

The ocean is bright and blue; as vivid as the azure sky. Ripples run across its sapphire surface. A few dolphins glide over the arches of gentle waves. Clouds are sparse throughout the sky.  
You feel so small compared to the rest of the world.  
You prop your arms up against the concrete wall that forms the rooftop's barrier and let out a sigh. There's some times you wish you could just run away from it all...  
"He's a fucking _jerk, _[Y/N]," Birdie decides behind you in a low voice. You offer her a sideways glance as she stands next to you and stares out to sea. You close your eyes for a moment. The sun casts a reddish glow against the backs of your eyelids.  
"I...I'm sorry I..._you _know...with him."  
You can't even bring yourself to admit that you'd had _any _romantic relations with him.  
"Everyone makes mistakes, [Y/N]." She places an arm around you. "I should know...I've made _plenty _of 'em..." You can hear the clacking of heels against the surface of the solid ground, although they're not the only audible footsteps. The two of you turn your heads to see Hellen walking towards you, with Matt and Aliya walking behind her. Corky's floating in front of them.  
"Don't worry about it, kid," Matt assures you as the four come to a stop.  
"You've got _so _much more potential than he could ever dream of having," Hellen adds on. Corky crashes against you and starts to sob.  
"I'm so sorry he _did _that..." she whispers. "He's...he's the _sickest _bastard I know." Aliya's relatively quiet, but the nods she's giving at everyone's words of assurance is enough to tell you she's on your side. You give them a small smile.

"Thank you for checking in on me," you tell them as you turn back around. "I...I _wondered _why Ganondorf had yelled at me in the library." You take a few moments to collect your thoughts. "Who else knows about it?"  
"We don't know," Hellen admits. "That girl could have told _everyone _by now."  
"Was she..._happy _about it?" you whisper.  
"She seemed kinda scared, to be honest," Corky explains. "And she did get an earful from a few people. _Someone _yelled at her to get an abortion." You shake your head.  
"That's not right," you murmur. "It's not _her _fault he wants to fuck everyone under the Sun."  
"He's the _biggest _man-whore, I swear to Rosalina," Birdie declares. You start to chuckle. "I mean..._five _children and _another _one on the way..."  
"He ran away from Urbosa and Buliara," Hellen tells her. "I'm not certain Midna's circumstances were the same, _nor _were the _other _two he's got running around."  
"God...is he trying to get a kid in every _kingdom _or some shit?" Corky mutters. All of you laugh. _"Seriously."_  
"It's quite sad, really." Aliya turns to Matt. "I...led the liberation of the true Yiga Clan yesterday, because I felt that we as a group had _always _followed Ganondorf. Yet...I am sickened by him. And I can only imagine my people would feel the same, knowing that Princess [Y/N] had helped _greatly."  
_"Give me three rounds with him in the _Swordplay _Colosseum, and I'll straighten him out," he promises with a cheeky grin. Laughter fills the air again.  
"Long story short, [Y/N]..." Birdie decides, "you're not the asshole here. There's _so _much more to life than some douchebag who likes tormenting kingdoms and sticking his _dick _into every second woman he sees." You give the five a smile.  
"Like the inauguration?" you ask.  
"I thought you wanted _us _to do it," Matt admits, scratching at the back of his head.  
"Why don't you all go out to the bar with the other Champions and the Sages?" you assure them. "You guys should probably ease up a bit after that fight. I'll explain my plans for the inauguration tomorrow morning."  
"If you need us," Birdie decides, "give us a call."  
Your four Champions begin to head back towards the south-west elevator, leaving you and Corky to your own devices.  
"Anything you need me to do?" she asks you.  
"Go and find Zelda, Peach and Misako," you tell her. "And meet me in the study on my floor with the whiteboard with everyone's ideas."

**\- - -**

By the time you reach your study, you find the archaeologist and two princesses already sitting on the sofa, staring at the whiteboard ahead. You take a few moments to admire the room. It's in a white and gold theme, with a soft, fluffy floor rug underneath the white sofa, the birch coffee table and the desk crafted from the same wood. Several shelves line the three sides of the room away from the window.  
"Are you alright, [Y/N]?" Zelda asks you quietly.  
"We've got other things to worry about," you assure her. "I don't have _time _to waste on him."  
The three nod their heads.  
Corky floats into the room and turns around to shut the door behind her. You turn to the whiteboard and look at all the ideas that have sprung off it.  
"I like these," you decide. Peach opens up a notebook and takes a pen from the little stationary kit on the coffee table.  
"The parade seems like a very good idea," Misako decides. "But should it be before or after the actual inauguration?"  
"What do you think, Corky?" you inquire. The Bonneter beams.  
"After," she suggests.  
"Yes," Misako agrees. "But where would the parade end?"  
"We'll work that out tomorrow," Peach assures her. For a while, you all watch as Peach writes in the notebook.  
"I've almost finished creating the Champions' outfits with Wu," Zelda explains. "It's just a matter of finishing _your _Champions' outfits, [Y/N]."  
"Outfits?" you smile.  
"Yes. Each outfit is azure blue and white."  
"I consulted with Cavaliere and the other Shine Sprite Scholars," Misako continues. "The tower on Gelato Beach where the legendary Sand Bird egg once was has fallen into disuse since the Sand Bird hatched. I suggested, and they agreed, that it would be nice to paint a mural of the Champions upon its exterior. They're awaiting your permission, Princess."  
"Sounds good," you agree.  
"I've written each Champion a letter of gratitude," Peach explains. "I can't offer much aside my baking skills, but I thought that they might like something like that." You think for a few moments.  
"What should _I _give them?" you murmur.  
"Well..." Corky guesses, "if the ball is going ahead, then _that _could be your gift to them."  
"I guess so," you agree.  
But still...you don't feel that it's enough.


	225. Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty-Four || [M/N]?

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: ???  
**

_She watches over the Sixteen Realms from afar. Several realms are already struggling under his reign. It's a shame...watching all this potential go to waste.  
Someone calls her name.  
She turns around as quick as she can to see who's watching her. Every second not looking is sending her into a greater turmoil, not knowing who could be there...or what their intentions are.  
But nobody's there.  
She lets out a slow sigh and presses the palms of her hands against her eyes. It's been so long since she's roamed her kingdom, conversed with her people...she'd give anything just to have another day with the place she so dearly calls home.  
Was...was it him?  
No. It's been far too long. His days of even remotely caring about her have long gone._


	226. Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty-Five || woke up

**Time: 8:30 AM, Isle Delfino Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The morning honestly couldn't have come soon enough. You'd been having _dreadful _nightmares all night. They each differed in most aspects. For example, in one, you'd been turned into a Koopa against your will. In another, you'd been imprisoned inside a translucent, golden crystal. One particularly frightening one had seen you being approached by an assailant carrying a knife. But what do all of these terrible dreams have in common for you?  
Well, it's simple. _Ganondorf _had been the one attacking you.  
Polterpup is curled up on the end of your bed. His head rests on his paws. Unlike you, it seems like he'd had a _very _good sleep. But still, seeing the spectral pooch smile honestly makes _you _want to smile. You lean forwards and ruffle his fur a little bit.  
_"Polterpup..." _you say in a sing-song voice. Almost immediately, he lifts his head up. His eyes light up when he spots you. He yelps and leaps into your arms. You giggle as he starts to lick your face. _"Good _morning!" He rolls over on his side and paws at the air. You give him a quick belly rub before stretching your arms and rolling out of bed yourself. You slide your feet into your slippers; you then turn back to Polterpup. "Wanna go for a walk?" He begins to yap like _crazy _at the proposal. You smile and usher him over to your side.

You wait by the south-west elevator in your dressing gown and your slippers as it stops at the second floor for a few moments. You're admittedly tired, but there's no time to rest today. You've got a _ceremony _to plan!  
The elevator doors open, and then you see a blur of red, yellow and green running to your ankles. You don't have time to back away. As the blur comes to a stop, you find Junior there with his arms wrapped around one of your legs. He's bawling his eyes out like someone had _just _told him the tooth fairy didn't exist.  
"Hey..." you whisper. "Are you okay, Junior?" He shakes his head.  
"N...n..._no!" _he blubbers. "I'm _not!" _You crouch down and hold your arms out. He falls into your arms and tries to wipe away his tears. "I want my _mama! _And I want my _dad!" _Your heart breaks at those words.  
You lift him up.  
"Hey..." you assure him in a quiet voice. "They're tough. I'm sure _both _of them are kicking the butts of whoever kidnapped them." He stares up at you for a while.  
"But..._Dad's _supposed to be the one who kidnaps people," he tells you. "He isn't supposed to _get _kidnapped!"  
"How about you play with Mara?" you ask him. He shakes his head.  
"Mara's with _her _mama," he admits. "Saria's having a music lesson from Miss Pauline. And Nova's with her cousin." A frown begins to creep across his face. _"And my sister doesn't wanna play with me."_  
"I'm sorry they can't play with you right now," you apologise to him.  
"It's okay...they _always _leave me out whenever they're playing games together." Junior crosses his arms. _"I wish my brothers were here..." _Still carrying him in your arms, you walk into the elevator.  
"Well," you decide, "you can just hop into the painting back to your kingdom if you want to ask _them _to play with you."  
His eyes light up.  
"You'd be okay with that?"  
"I-"  
But Junior presses the button for the lower basement before you have the chance to say a word more.

Almost as soon as Junior darts out of the elevator in search for the painting of the Koopa Kingdom in the gallery, you spot Ruto and Darunia walking towards you. It's admittedly been a while since you'd seen them around. The Goron is the first to give you a rather enthusiastic wave.  
"Hiya, little sister!" he grins. "How's life?"  
_"Meh," _you respond. He spots Polterpup standing by your heel.  
"Is that this ghost dog Daruk was worried about?" he asks with a chuckle. You nod your head.  
"Yes..." Ruto adds on. "He absolutely _hates _them."  
"Where do you two want to go?" you ask them. Ruto speaks up again.  
"We planned on meeting with the rest of the Hyrulean Sages in..." Her voice trails off. She turns to face Darunia. "Was it the library?" He scratches at his head.  
"I _think _so."  
_"I'm _sure you'll find them," you assure them with a smile. You press the button for the second floor.  
"So...how's the speech going?" Darunia asks you. You pause for a few moments.  
_"What _speech?" you inquire. _"I _didn't hear about any speeches-"  
"The one for the Champions' _inauguration, _silly!" Ruto says with a chuckle. Your jaw drops.  
_"Shit..._I'm supposed to write that," you whisper.  
"I'm sure you can figure it out," she assures you. The elevator stops, and they walk out. "See ya', [Y/N]!" You sigh as they walk outside.  
You have absolutely _no _idea what you're going to say.

By the time you reach the kitchen, Polterpup has wandered off elsewhere. You spot Kylee, Mario, Lloyd and Link all lounging around one of the islands. Zane's standing off to the distance, whipping up something that smells really good in a pan. A radio on the counter is playing mellow beats.  
"You feeling better today, [Y/N]?" Kylee sets down a mug filled with hot coffee to the side.  
"I've got _so _much I need to organise," you sigh.  
"The Champions' inauguration?" Lloyd guesses while tossing a grape into his mouth. "Doesn't sound _too _fun to plan."  
"Do you need help?" Mario asks you.  
"Well," you tell him, "if you want to help, we should probably meet up with Misako, Zelda, Peach and Corky first."  
"You had breakfast?" Kylee asks you. You shake your head.  
"I am in the process of creating you a nutritious breakfast," Zane declares. You turn to the Nindroid, who's busy plating up an egg over a piece of toast with avocado spread across it. He scoops out the fried mushrooms in the pan and ladles them to the side of the toast. "Are there any condiments you require alongside your breakfast?"  
"No, thanks," you reply. "Thank you, Zane!" He sets down the plate on the island, along with a knife and fork. You start to cut it up into smaller pieces. "So..._aside _from Zelda, Peach, Misako, Corky and myself...does anyone want to help out?"  
"Sure," Kylee smiles. "What needs to get done?"  
"Well," you admit, "there's a _lot." _You think back to the conversation you'd had last night with the two princesses, archaeologist and scientist. "There's going to be three public events tomorrow. First, there's going to be the actual speech."  
"Where are you hosting it?" Lloyd asks.  
"I was thinking around the south-east of Bianco Hills," you tell him. "It's got nice, flat land, as well as enough elevation so that people can watch from the lake. But we need a stage set up, and a _lot _of chairs."  
"Me and my little bro can sort that out," Mario assures you with a beam.  
"What else?" Kylee asks.  
"The _second _event, which happens thirty minutes after the speech ends, is a parade around the island," you tell her. "We were thinking that each Champion could walk with their friends and family."  
"I reckon the guys and I could _definitely _pull it off," Lloyd declares, "but when's the parade starting?"  
"It starts around one in the afternoon, and it _should _go until about two-thirty."  
"We should be able to get around to everyone's friends and family by then."  
"What's the third event?" Kylee queries. You turn your back to Zane.  
_"It's a ball," _you mouth to her. _"It's my surprise to the Champions."_  
"Oh," she assures you with a smile. "My team and I can make sure everything's perfect! Any colours in particular?"  
"White and blue," you explain. "They're the Champions' colours."  
"Is there anything Link can do for you?" she queries. Link's eyes widen slightly at her question.  
"Hmm..." you think for a few moments. "Link, is there anything you'd like to help with?"  
"I...uh..." He glances around for a few moments. "I've been helping Sensei Wu try to find Midna and Bowser, but I can-"  
"Keep doing that, then," you assure him. "I'm sure we'll find them-"  
_"[Y/N]!" _Peach calls from the door. You spin around to find the princess standing in her sleeveless, knee-high dress. She's got a blue cardigan thrown over her shoulders. Her hair is in a ponytail; her crown is strangely absent from the mix.  
"What?" you ask.  
"Zelda and Wu need your assistance with something," she explains. She turns to face the others, namely Lloyd, Mario, Kylee and Zane. "You four ought to come, too!"  
"What's the matter?" Kylee queries.  
"We need to ensure that the outfits are well-fitting for each Champion," she tells them. "The Hyruleans are sorted, and so are my Champions. It's _just _a matter of the rest of them..._and _the Jurors of Courage, too."  
"Let's go, then," Lloyd decides.


	227. Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty-Six || walls so hard motherfuckers can't find me

As you walk into the ballroom with Peach, Lloyd, Mario, Link, Kylee and Zane, you find Revali and Daruk standing near the back of the room. The duo are busy chatting to Cole and Kai, who are both wearing light blue gis with white embroidery and a design on the back relating to their original gi colour and element. Mipha is making light conversation with Wu, while Urbosa and Misako are talking like old friends. Zelda is standing in front of drawn, red curtains, watching everyone else like a hawk. Next to her, poised with a notepad and a piece of paper, is Tessa, who's firing questions at her like bullets. A line is formed in front of her, consisting of Jay, Matt, Hellen and Birdie. There's a rather interesting discussion being had by the latter two.  
"Have you ever been to Rogueport, dear?" Hellen inquires of Birdie.  
"Nup," she responds. "Dad's told me _really _bad things about that place. Like...it's _filled _with crime!"  
"Wait..._Rogueport?" _Jay frowns. "My ma and pa went there once on holiday before they adopted me. _They _told me that they got mugged three times in an hour!"  
"Rogueport?" Tessa lifts up her head. "That's the setting of _Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door." _She faces Birdie. "I believe Hellen would be referring to the Pianta Syndicate."  
"You _believe, _bruh?" Kylee scoffs. _"I _think she _is _referring to the Pianta Syndicate!"  
"It's a good thing you defeated that Shadow Queen..." Peach smiles to Mario.  
"Yeah," he assures her. "Hopefully, she'll never come back."  
_"Hold _up." Kai raises an eyebrow. "Did _you _guys just say 'Shadow Queen'?!"  
"Who's that?" Lloyd asks.  
"She was a thousand-year-old demon buried deep beneath the ground," Misako explains to him. "I did have an online friend of mine email me on the matter after it happened. Unfortunately...I was pregnant with you at the time, so I couldn't investigate in person. It's a shame...Rogueport is a _significant _archaeological site."  
"Are you done, Aliya?" Zelda asks, poking her head through the curtain.  
"Yes," the Yiga responds. A few moments later, she steps out from behind the curtains in an outfit similar to her Yiga attire, but in the same azure and white as the other Champions. She twirls around on the spot.  
"Lookin' _good!" _Birdie applauds her. Aliya gives her a smile.  
"Thank you, Birdena."  
"Well," Jay decides, _"all _this chit-chat was fun, but _I _gotta change now." And with that, he runs behind the curtain. For a few moments, there's silence.  
Your notification tone goes off.  
You pull your phone out of your pocket and read the message.  
"What is it?" Birdie queries.  
"It's from Cavaliere," you decide. "He wants me to meet with the new mayor."  
"Ooh!" she beams. "I met her this morning. She's _so _nice and politeHm!"  
"Who is it?"  
"You know Judge Giudice?" Your mind travels to a particular mint-green Pianta woman that sentences all the criminals in the courtroom.  
"Yeah?"  
"It's her younger sister. She's _loads _better than Sindaco." You shudder at the thought of the old mayor. You're glad he'd left.  
But still, you wonder where he is now.

**\- - -**

By the time you reach the office on the ground floor, you find Cavaliere sitting on one end of the sofa in front of the mayor's desk. On the desk chair sits a mint-green Pianta with viridescent leaves sprouting from her head. She's in a grey business suit with a white blouse underneath. She stands up and immediately curtseys.  
"Your Majesty," she acknowledges. "It's an honour to be serving as the two hundred and fifty-fourth Mayor of Isle Delfino." You smile.  
"Birdie said you were lovely to talk with," you declare. She gives you a smile.  
"Cavaliere's daughter?" she questions. You nod your head. "That's very kind of her!"  
"Princess [Y/N]," Cavaliere announces, "this is Mayor Charlotte Giudice." You stand in front of her and shake her hand.  
"Do you prefer your first or last name?" you ask her.  
"Whatever suits you, Your Majesty," she responds.  
"Well...we call your sister Giudice," you decide, "so we'll call you Charlotte to make sure there's no confusion." You turn to Cavaliere. "So...I need help with writing a speech for the Champions."  
"Have you asked Princess Zelda?"  
"She's busy. And I'm certain Peach is, too."  
"Hmm..." Cavaliere turns to face Charlotte. "Do you have any ideas?"  
"I'd have to meet the Champions myself," she admits to him.  
"You can if you like," you tell her. "They're in the ballroom at the moment...well, most of them. I'm not sure where the Mushroom Kingdomer Champions are."  
"I _believe _they are in the library," Cavaliere responds. "Borg wishes to meet with everyone at nine-thirty."  
"That's in fifty minutes," Charlotte decides. "Shall I alert everybody?"  
"Through the speaker system?" he says with a grin, gesturing to a microphone attached to the desk.  
"Wait..." you decide. "Where does he want everyone to meet?"  
"In the ballroom," he answers. You head over to the microphone and turn it on with a sneaky smile before leaning in.  
"Everyone. Ballroom. Pronto."  
And with that, you rush out of the office, cackling your head off in a rather manical fashion.

**\- - -**

Upon arrival, you take note of the only four people who aren't present. Cavaliere and the new mayor are most likely still downstairs. And Harumi and Ganondorf? Well...you don't really care for the two anymore.  
It's not _your _problem.  
"Hello, [Y/N]!" Corky says with a beam as she floats next to you. Her eyes are sparkling with an undeniable happiness.  
"Hi," you respond, giving her a smile in return. "How are you today?"  
"Yeah, I'm alright," she answers. "I'm a _little _bit tired, but it's because I was up all night last night." All of the Isle Delfinian Champions are dressed in their outfits. Aliya's in the blue and white variant of her Blademaster uniform, while Matt's wearing armour in the same colour scheme. Hellen's boa is now bright blue in colour and her dress takes on a much more vibrant hue; it also just comes down to her knees as opposed to a long train on the floor. And Birdie? She's in a blue dress with an elastic bust that goes over the traditional grass skirt that all Piantas wear. There's two white stripes on the bottom, and in the bottom left corner lies a geometric seagull.  
_Wow..._you think to yourself. _I love their outfits!  
Yeah, _Corky adds back. _They're really well-made. I like the matte finish on Matt's armour!  
Mother of Rosalina..._you giggle in thought to her. Lloyd and Zane draw the curtains back, revealing Borg on the stage. There's stacks of small, white boxes around him.  
Everyone falls silent.

_"Hello _there, everyone!" Borg waves to the others. "I imagine you're having a good morning so far!"  
"The kitchen's outta fuckin' _coffee, _mate," Tessa pipes in. A sea of giggles fills the air. Borg simultaneously raises one eyebrow while lowering another.  
"Right." A few moments of lightheartedness pass; the crowds dull down and return their attention to the inventor. "With Cavaliere's approval, I have decided to conduct a little experiment to test whether the removal of identity can cause a significant change between the interactions of two users."  
"What _sort _of experiment?" Urbosa queries with suspicion.  
"I have some _extremely _old models of BorgPod Touches behind me," he explains, gesturing to all the phones. "They're 6th generations-"  
"Dude..._didn't _they come out in like 2015?" Cole frowns.  
"It's been five _years _since 2015, dipstick!" Jay sneers back at him.  
"Regardless," Borg decides, "I have decided to modify each device so that they are paired with another. There are three catches. First, they can _only _communicate with one other device, however, they can communicate over whatever network is available. Second, you will not be able to send names, web links or photos to the other person, strictly keeping this anonymous. And third? Well, you all have pseudonyms that _only _the other user can see. After a month or so has passed, we shall all gather here again and reveal the identities!"  
"Sounds cool," you say with a smile.  
"Yes," Borg agrees. "I have been seeking to explore the effects of pseudonym-like interactions as opposed to ones that are orthonym-like. Hopefully, you'll all find companionship in your new, hidden friends!" Lloyd clambers onto the stage and begins to toss the phones down to each person. In the corner of your eye, you spot four figures entering the room. Cavaliere and the new mayor appear rather content, while Harumi and Ganondorf...are unusually happy.  
You ignore the latter two and catch one of the boxes.  
"Don't let this distract you from your tasks!" Cavaliere advises over the noisy swarm of intrigued people.  
But you're already out of the room.

**\- - -**

You're lying on one end of the sofa in your office while Peach reclines in your desk chair. Kylee's laying down on the ground with her hands holding her "communication device" up. Zelda's resting on the other side of the sofa, and Corky and Misako are both near one of the many bookshelves. Finally, Birdie is sitting upright on the floor with her back against the wall.  
"This is a _pretty _crazy idea, not gonna lie..." Birdie admits as she takes a look at her hot pink BorgPod. "I've been paired with someone called CrazyCat93."  
"I'm talking to a EpicLemur49," Corky explains.  
"Ha!" Kylee chuckles. "Who the hell's _MinecraftKid72?!"_  
"Isn't that from one of those channels Tessa watches during our break times back home?" she queries.  
"Who are you with?" Zelda asks Peach.  
"Someone called BloxCrown86," she responds. "And you?"  
"AridSnail21."  
"Well," Misako declares, _"Sneaky68Snake _has just asked me if I plan on getting married any time soon." Everyone bursts into insane laughter.  
"Woah, looks like _you _got a boy-thot," Kylee responds.  
"Wouldn't _surprise _me if it's Ganondorf," you mutter. Even more giggling fills the air. Zelda's shaking as she tries to stop herself from laughing so much.  
"Who have you got?" Corky inquires. You turn on the screen of your BorgPod.  
"Hmm..." you decide as you read the top of the black screen. "I've got SmallFlower03."  
"Looks like EpicLemur's typing," she declares. "Hmm...they just asked me if I drink bubble tea." She holds her arms out. "Does it _look _like-"  
Everyone else is laughing really hard at Corky's statement. Even she's hiding a smile.  
"I just asked AridSnail for the last book they read," Zelda decides. "I _do _believe that I can refer to the library's records for the book to try and identify who took it out, which should certainly narrow down my search."  
"Good thinking," Misako encourages her. You turn back to your own screen. There's a new message from your own new friend.  
"SmallFlower asked me if I'm the Hackergirl," you decide. "I wonder what my username is..."  
"Maybe it's something close to 'Hackergirl'," Peach suggests.  
"Yeah," Kylee agrees.  
"Maybe SmallFlower could help me with the speech," you joke. You turn the screen of the phone off before standing up. "Hmm...I'd better write my speech."  
"I've gotta finish painting the walls of my room," Birdie adds. "No offense, but plain off-white is just _boring."_  
"What colour are you thinking?" you ask her.  
"Maybe blue," she responds. "It's a nice, calming colour." She pushes herself up off the ground and smiles. "Well, I'm off!"  
"Dinner in Delfino Plaza?" you ask.  
"Oh...Dad wanted me to come home for dinner tonight!" she admits. "Sorry!"  
"It's okay," you assure her. Birdie heads over to the door, waves to the others and opens said door, stepping outside and shutting the door behind her.  
"Well," Kylee decides, "I'm gonna have to get my team into the ballroom so we can start planning and organising. Good luck, [Y/N]!" She leaves the room as swift as a rabbit.  
"I'll see to it that the mural is being painted," Misako tells you with a smile.  
"I'd ought to start preparations for the food and beverages at the ball," Peach declares. The two stand up and start to head outside.  
"What about you, Zelda?" you query. "Got any plans?"  
"I'll help you with your speech," she sighs.  
_She doesn't sound like she wants to help me, _you think sadly.  
"No, no..." you murmur. "It's alright. You've got more important things to do."  
She leaves without a word.  
"Hey," Corky assures you with a pat on the back. _"I'll _help you!" You smile.  
"Thank you, Corky," you respond.


	228. Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty-Seven || spiderfear

Hours have passed, and neither of you have even a single word down. It's getting fairly frustrating. You don't even know what to say!  
"Congratulations on sacrificing yourselves to the Overlord?" you mutter.  
"No...that's silly," Corky murmurs.  
"Well...any other ideas?"  
"No."  
You sit upright and stretch your arms. You're seriously thinking of getting someone else to write your speech for you. But then it isn't really from the heart, is it?  
"Speeches _suck," _the two of you decide.  
A knock on the door cuts you off.  
"Hello?" you call out in a much louder voice.  
"Hiya, [Y/N]!" Nya beams from the other side.  
"Come in," you usher her. The door swings open, and Nya walks into the room. "What's up?"  
"First of all, I was _just _wondering if you're SquishyFrog27," she begins.  
"Send me a message," you decide.  
"What kind of message?"  
"Hmm...send the username," Corky decides. Nya types away and then sends her message.  
Neither of your experiment phones go off.  
"Nothing," you admit.  
"Neither," she tells her.  
"Oh, well," Nya admits. "Anyway, are _you _two free at night?"  
"Why's that?"  
"Well, I was going to go to Mistaké's tea shop with Jay, but he and the others have all scattered to invite people from all over the world to come to this Champions' inauguration tomorrow." She lets out a sigh. "Honestly...I'm _glad _I'm not part of this prophecy any more..."  
"The Hyruleans seem to be free," you explain. _"We're _stuck writing this damn speech..."  
"Do you want me to help?" she asks. "I haven't really got anything to do right now."  
"Sure!" Corky tells her. "We could use some help."  
"Why don't we head down to a café to grab something while we write this speech?" Nya queries.  
"Sounds like a plan!" you smile.

**\- - -**

You and Nya are sitting on bamboo chairs outside a little café overlooking the ocean. She's got a BorgBook Air propped up on her lap. Corky's staring out to sea.  
"I wonder...if he's out there..." she murmurs.  
"Who?" you ask. She jolts.  
"Oh, nothing!" she assures the two of you. She turns back to the door of the empty café. "What's _taking _them so long to make three teas? We're the only ones here!"  
"They're also making us food, remember?"  
"I _know..._but...never mind."  
"So," Nya begins. "What sorts of things would you like to say at the ceremony tomorrow?"  
"Well," you decide, "I want to thank them for accepting their roles as Champions."  
"What else?"  
"Maybe acknowledge their outfits?"  
"And?"  
"Well...I'm not sure what else."  
"Maybe you could acknowledge them by name and collectively grant them a blessing?" Nya suggests.  
"Yeah," you agree. She begins to type away. As she's doing so, an elderly, blue-shelled Noki with more wrinkles than a nursing home approaches you. He's carrying a tray with three cups of warm tea on them. He's very little and old...Corky seems to be a little more sympathetic now. He holds the tray out.  
"I'm sorry it took so long..." he apologises to you. "I'm the only one here today."  
"It's okay," Nya assures him with a smile as she takes her ginger and mint tea. She sets it down on the table next to her. Corky picks up her earl grey with coconut milk before starting to drink it.  
"This is really nice," she tells the Noki. "Thank you!" You pick up your own hot drink and take a little sip. It's just how you like it.  
"The food won't be too long," he decides. He starts to hobble back inside.  
"Now I feel bad for complaining..." Corky murmurs.  
"Hey, it's no biggie," Nya assures her. "So, [Y/N]. I've noted down a lot of ideas from things I've heard from you and others about this inauguration, and I think it could help you out a lot. I'll send it to you over email."  
"Thank you," you tell her with a smile. Corky freezes where she's floating. Her pupils constrict; the grip around her teacup tightens. "Corky?" Nya tilts her head to the side.  
"Huh..." she murmurs, more to herself than anyone else, "are you alright, Corky?"  
The Bonneter drops the teacup.  
The glistening shards of the shattered cup lie near your feet. The site of impact is damp with the milky tea.  
"Shit..." you murmur. You stand up and set down your own cup. Corky is now shaking like a leaf. "What's wrong?"  
"I...thought I saw something _crawling _out of that manhole." She gingerly lifts up a hand behind you and tries her best to compose herself. You turn to where she's pointing. Save for a spider scuttling towards the safety of the gold and teal manhole, there's nothing around that could have crawled out from there.  
"Are you arachnophobic, Corky?" you inquire.  
"It...it _wasn't _a spider." Corky shakes her head. "Never mind, [Y/N]. Let's get writing, shall we?"


	229. Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty-Eight || Australians are just British Texans

**Time: 5:30 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Today's the day!" Misako says with a bright smile as she draws the curtains back from the windows of your room. "Are you ready, [Y/N]?" You stare at your gown, which is resting on the end of your bed. Your speech, which Nya had neatly printed onto palm cards, lies on top of the gown. You'd barely managed to finish it before dinner time.  
You have no idea how the other aspects of the day are going.  
"Not yet," you yawn as you sit upright. "I _just _woke up."  
"Well," she decides, "it's no rush. You've still got until seven o'clock to get yourself ready." You nod your head.  
"Who else is up?"  
"Most people are," she explains. "Only..._he _is still asleep."  
"Who?"  
"Ganondorf."  
_"Oh."_  
You stand up and stretch your arms. The Sun's just stretching over the edge of the horizon. Its very presence makes you feel a lot better. Safer. You're going to be okay.  
You notice that Misako is wearing a soft khaki kimono with golden embroidery and a matching yellow ribbon tied around her waist. Her grey hair, which is usually tied in a loose plait, is today pinned up in a hairstyle reminiscent of a geisha. Her silver glasses rest on the bridge of her small nose. The back of Misako's kimono has the Triforce embroidered on the back, much like your very own gi.  
"You look nice," you decide.  
"Why, thank you," she smiles. "I crafted this myself." You slink out of bed and throw your gown on over your undergarments. You wonder what attire everyone else is wearing...

**\- - -**

The pathway leading to the eastern portion of Bianco Hills is deserted, safe for a few Pianta children playing hopscotch near the river that leads into the moat of your castle. The river glistens with an orangey-golden glitter in the morning light. Misako walks next to you, a smile remaining on her face as she points past the gate leading to the east side of the estate. A stage made from sturdy wood and metal has been set up near the border of this area. Many chairs have been set up near the stage; a few Piantas are out on boats on the lake as they eat breakfast on tables or chatter with one another. Lloyd's sitting on the edge of the stage as he chats to Kylee, who's sitting on the grass. Mario and Luigi are nearby, sitting on the chairs and having conversations of their own. All four of them are dressed in their usual fighting attire. You crouch down behind Kylee and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and grins.  
"Morning, Princess [Y/N]!" she beams. "What's _crackalackin'?"_  
"You've lost all speaking privledges," retorts someone standing behind you. You spin around to find Kylee's sister standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. However, there's still a big grin on Billie's face. Standing around her are all of Kylee's friends that had accompanied them on their adventure. They're dressed in nice, neat clothing, perfect for such an occasion as today. However, someone's missing, and you can't put your finger on it.  
"Hey, guys," Lloyd waves to them. "Where's Corky?"  
"She was having a bit of a freakout this morning," Tessa explains as she takes off her teal cardigan and ties the sleeves around her waist. "Tiara and Cappy are just making sure she's all good for the inauguration ceremony this morning."  
"What's the word on the ball?" Misako asks Kylee's friends.  
"Polterpup tried to eat some of the decorations last night," the red-haired woman with an accent just like Ganondorf's decides. "The wee little bugger nearly sent us flying down the fuckin' stairs!" Kylee, along with all her friends, bursts into laughter at the thought.  
"Oh, Stella..." Kylee says with a tear in her eye. She tries to stop laughing.  
"Everything's ready," Billie assures Misako. "We had to make sure none of the Champions even _thought _of going in there, though."  
"We had a few close calls," Tessa adds on. "But none of them know." She pauses for a while before frowning. "Sorry, guys...but I _just _can't shake the feeling something's creeping around here. I saw some _really _disgusting, slimy-looking hands shrinking into the manholes the other day, and it's making me _really _fuckin' antsy."  
"You too?" you murmur. "Corky said _she _thought she saw something like that yesterday."  
"She did?" Billie sighs. "I'm starting to get worried about her...she's not herself. She _hasn't _been ever since we _got _here."  
"Maybe there's some bug going around," Kylee proposes.  
"And it's infected a grand total of _two _people?" she sternly inquires, raising one eyebrow higher than the other.  
"Maybe the bug has a preference for Australians?"  
_"Fuck _off, Carta..." Tessa says with a smirk.

Link and Peach walk towards the two of you. They're both smiling and laughing about something. Peach's eyes sparkle as she chats with him.  
"Hey, guys!" Lloyd waves. "What's up?" Peach holds onto Link's arm as she tries to stop herself from laughing.  
"Link was telling me about the time he and his little sister learned how to bake in their mother's kitchen!" Peach turns to face the rest of you. "He said that he'd accidentally set his clothes on fire and had to jump into the river near their house!" Link's smiling as she speaks.  
"Yeah...Aryll dropped a bowl of flour," he admits, "and by the time I'd turned around to help her clean up, I saw the sleeve of my shirt on fire."  
"Where's Zelda?" Mario asks in a somewhat cautious tone. Kylee glances up.  
"She would've been the _first _person here," she adds.  
"She's gone to help the Champions," Peach explains to them. She adjusts the golden crown upon her head so it's sitting perfectly.  
"At least Princess _Zelda _is capable of performing simple tasks around here," someone sneers behind you. You spin around to find Ganondorf standing there, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. A fair few of Kylee's friends immediately scatter at the sight of him.  
_"Shit,"_ Tessa whispers.  
You clench your fists.

"Today does _not _revolve around you, Ganondorf," you mutter. A smirk spreads across his face.  
"I'm _well _aware of that..._[Y/N]."_  
"Yo," Kylee starts, stepping inbetween you and Ganondorf. "Chill. Everyone just wants a _nice _day, isn't that right?"  
He shoves her to the ground.  
_"Hey!" _Billie shouts at him as Tessa rushes to help Kylee stand up. _"That _was uncalled for, jack-ass!" Link draws his sword and glares at Ganondorf.  
"You think you can hurt _me?" _he scoffs at the Hylian. "You'd have better luck flying to the Moon!"  
"Sorry," Kylee decides as she reaches behind her back, "but it's the _twenty-_first century, you asshole!" She draws her silver spear from behind and begins to twirl it in the air over her head. Electricity crackles around the point. Her friends and family begin to pull out weapons of their own. It doesn't take long for them to surround Ganondorf.  
"You're lucky _Corky _isn't here!" Billie hollers at him. "Or you'd be _dead!"_  
"As if a mere _Bonneter _could hurt me," he scoffs. "She couldn't even move a hair on my head if she _tried." _Tessa draws two revolvers from hidden holsters before pointing them at him. You hear two clicks, signifying that they're both loaded with ammunition.  
_"Shut _the fuck up, Dragmire," she snarls.  
Ganondorf raises an eyebrow.  
"As if your simple _toys _could hurt me-"  
You hear a bang, and then he's crippled over in pain.  
_"Shit!" _Kylee shouts. Her little cousin begins to bawl her eyes out. The blue-haired woman sheaths her spear before crouching down and wrapping her arms around the child. "Tessa didn't kill him, Nova. He's going to be okay!"  
"Why the _fuck _did you shoot him?!" Billie screams at Tessa. The brunette puts the safety on her revolvers before putting them back inside their holsters. She shrugs her shoulders.  
"Because I _felt _like it," she says in a completely calm tone. She's completely oblivious to the many shocked expressions behind her.  
"Where'd she get you?" Misako asks Ganondorf. He holds up his hand. Blood's seeping out from a wound to the back of his palm. His face is scrunched up in pain. Misako lets out a sigh. "Go and find Mipha..." He nods and walks off.  
As he disappears behind the large, white wall, Lloyd grins and gives Tessa a high-five.  
"You're _officially _my favourite _TIH_ character," he decides.  
"Cheers," she responds.


	230. Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty-Nine || speaking gals

By the time it rolls around to seven o'clock, the crowds are filled with people from all over the world. The Heroes of the Triforce are all sitting in the front rows, along with the friends and family of the Champions. You haven't met them all yet; you're thinking of greeting them before the parade. There's two empty seats in the front row...empty seats where Bowser and Midna should be.  
You let out a slight sigh.  
"Miss [Y/N]?" Junior whispers as he tugs at the hem of your dress. You glance down to see him holding a dolphin hair pin. _Your _dolphin hair pin. "My big brothers stole this last night." You crouch down; he hands it to you.  
"Thank you for getting it back," you tell him with a smile. He looks over to the empty seats.  
"Mama and _Dad _should be in those seats..." he murmurs. A tear begins to well in his eye.  
"Hey, hey..." you whisper to him. "We'll find them both. I _promise." _He sniffles and wipes his eye.  
"You _promise, _Princess [Y/N]?"  
"I promise."  
The crowds begin to cheer behind you. You glance up to see all of the Champions walking down the aisle and towards the front of the stage. There's whooping and cheering and clapping that fills the air. A few wave back; others stay focused and head to the stage.  
"Why don't you sit next to Princess Peach and Lady Garmadon?" you ask Junior. He nods his head and climbs up into the seat. Peach gives him a pat on the shoulder. He leans into her arm.  
"Did you stay up playing those video games all night?" Peach asks him with a small smile.  
"I'm _sorry, _Princess Peach..." he murmurs. "I...I _had _to get that win!" The Champions climb up onto the stage and get into their seats near the wall. You walk up the stairs, your palm cards in hand, and take a few deep breaths. You're unusually nervous.  
_Will I have to do something like this for the Sages? _you think to yourself. You step up to the podium and take a deep breath. Your breath echoes from the many speakers displayed throughout Bianco Hills. Cameras streaming to news stations all over the world are trained on you and the Champions. _Deep breaths, [Y/N]...deep breaths._  
The crowds go silent.  
You've got _one _shot.

"Good morning, everyone," you begin as you place your palm cards down on the podium. "Whether you've come from the next town over or from the other side of the world, I'm glad you could make it here today to celebrate the inauguration of the Champions." You turn to where they're all sitting on the stage. "Each of these brave men and women have come from all across the world to unite for the same cause...to assist in the defeat of the Overlord. And today, I would like to acknowledge their bravery and allegiance to the protection of the Sunshine Realm." Cheering and clapping erupts from the front rows, and it begins to melt towards the back rows. For a while, you stand in silence, watching as everyone rejoices. It dies down eventually, and you're able to continue your speech. "I would like to call upon Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Zelda of the Kingdom of Hyrule, and Princess Harumi of the Ninjago Empire to introduce their Champions to the world." The three princesses rise from their seats, and even more clapping erupts from the crowds. Peach stands next to you, while Zelda and Harumi stand behind her. You join the two, standing next to Zelda. Peach smiles and turns towards the stands.  
"I'd like for my four Champions to come forward," she decides.

Tiara floats down to the centre stage; Wendy, Pauline and Hariet follow the Bonneter. Tiara has a sky blue veil. Wendy's sporting her electric blue and white bow. Pauline's dressed in a navy variant of her business suit; Hariet's wearing an azure version of her dress. They give a wave to the crowds. "When Master Wu and Princess Zelda approached me with the news that a great prophecy was going to unfold, they asked me who I would trust the most to protect me should my knights find themselves in a compromised position. These four I have known for varying amounts of time, but their bravery shines against the darkness that rises in our world today. Princess Wendy of the Koopa Kingdom, I have chosen you to pilot Divine Beast Vah Kemakia, as you have been a big part of my life. Although I am not your biological mother, you are still a daughter to me...and I wish to fight by your side." Peach pauses for a few moments as the crowd claps. "Princess Tiara of Bonneton, I have chosen you to pilot Divine Beast Vah Captaria. You have been my best friend ever since fate brought us together, and I would trust no other Bonneter to proudly pilot the Divine Beast that roams throughout your kingdom." Tiara gives her a beam. "Miss Hariet of Rabbit Ridge, I have chosen you to pilot Divine Beast Vah Brooda. Your expertise and skill as a pyrotechnics expert will undoubtedly be vital to this task, and your wits always cause the room to become a bit more lively." Hariet chuckles.  
"Thank you," she responds.  
"And Mayor Pauline of New Donk City, I have chosen you to pilot Divine Beast Vah Toadstool." The singer glances up at Peach. "As a good friend of my knight's, you have a special presence within our lives. You're an upbeat and perseverent woman, and I'm glad that you get to go on this journey with me." Peach turns her attention to the rest of her Champions. "Together, the four of you will form the Champions of the Mushroom Kingdom. May the stars shine down on you!"  
The crowds go nuts at her speech.  
You're not sure how you're going to top that.

Zelda is the next to step up to the podium. As Peach's Champions return to their seats, Zelda's begin to head onto centre stage. She gives them all a smile.  
"One hundred years ago," she begins, "the five of us, along with Master Link of Hateno Village, sought to face the Great Calamity that plagued Hyrule. Today, we shall unite once again in order to help Princess [Y/N] seal the Overlord that threatens our world. Princess Mipha of Zora's Domain, pilot of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Your ability to wield a spear against your enemies is in a class of its own. Yet...you're graceful as you do so." Mipha gives her a small smile and bows her head. "Lord Daruk of Goron City, pilot of Divine Beast Vah Rudania. With your mighty strength on our side, I know we shall win this time. Your defensive and offensive abilities out-last _all _others."  
"Think the _Fireblight _would have something to say about that, little princess!" Daruk chuckles. The crowd laughs along with him, especially Ganondorf. You get the feeling he's laughing for a different reason.  
"This time, I _know _you shall overcome your fears," she assures him. "Master Revali of Rito Village, pilot of Divine Beast Vah Medoh. You valiantly fight, and you refuse to give up...even if the moment is troublesome. Your archery skills far exceed that of anyone else's in Hyrule...or the world, for that matter."  
"As they should," Revali smirks. The crowd begins to laugh again.  
"And Lady Urbosa of Gerudo Town, pilot of Divine Beast Vah Naboris." Zelda smiles. "Your spirit can _never _be rivalled, for you are brave and a strong leader. You're a wonderful friend, and I am proud to have you as one of my Champions again." She wipes a tear away from her eye. "If it wasn't for _you_...I...I think I would've-"  
She bursts into tears.  
Urbosa rushes to her side and wraps her arms around her. As Zelda cries into her arms, you can't help but feel sorry for Zelda.  
A hundred years fighting off one enemy, and she has to take down another.  
"It's okay, my little bird..." Urbosa whispers to her. "Stay strong." Zelda dabs at her eyes with her sleeves before giving her a nod.  
"Yes," she promises. She returns to the microphone. "I present the Hyrulean Champions. May they have the power, courage and wisdom to be the heroes our world needs."  
The crowd goes insane with clapping and cheering.

Harumi steps up to the podium and gives the crowds a smile. "Good morning, Isle Delfino," she greets. "Well, I don't know how I'm going to top off Peach and Zelda's speeches, they were _amazing!" _She turns to where the Champions are sitting. "I'd like to introduce you to the Ninjagian Champions." While Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha and Revali take their seats, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole stand and move towards the middle of the stage. "I've known these four for about a couple of years or so now, and I am certain their heroics shall become legend." She smiles. "Master Kai of Ignacia Village, you agreed to pilot Divine Beast Vah Dargon. You act without question in order to help protect the land of Ninjago." Kai gives her a grin. "Master Cole of Ninjago City, you agreed to pilot Divine Beast Vah Arctura. You are the rock and foundation of the team. Master Jay of the Ouroborus Desert, you agreed to pilot Divine Beast Vah Banscho. You are the joker whose mouth is as fast as lightning-"  
"We live in a society, people!" Jay hollers to the crowd. There's a lot of whooping from the Gen Z members of the crowd.  
"And finally, Master Zane of the Birchwood Forest, you agreed to pilot Divine Beast Vah Crypta." Harumi faces Zane. "You are the cold and calculating Nindroid who can remain calm under any circumstances." She turns towards the audience. "I am certain that the Ninjagian Champions shall rise above all who threaten the peace in our world. Good luck, and stay safe out there, brave Champions."  
The crowd goes insane.  
You're unsure about your own speech now.

"I would like to invite my Champions to the center stage," you tell the crowd. The Ninjas quickly travel back to their seats. Hellen is the first to come to the stage, followed by Matt and Birdie. Aliya stands next to the Wuhu Island mayor with a smile on her face. "Much like Peach, I have known these four for varying amounts of time. But one factor remains consistent with these heroes...their resilience. I'd like to speak about the four Champions I chose to represent Isle Delfino. First, I would like to speak about Hellen Gravely, the pilot of Divine Beast Vah Sirena." You turn to the ghost and give her a smile. "Hellen had briefly been in my life during my infancy, but it was not until about a week ago that I got to meet her properly. When I'd met her, she'd been under the control of another ghost that had possessed her and forced her to imprison a number of people, most of who are in the crowd today. We were fortunate enough to help her escape the clutches of that other ghost, for she is able to stand here today as a Champion. Do not let her looks fool you, for she can kill with the click of a finger. It is her growth as a person that has allowed her to become a hero today." She smiles to you. "Now, I'd like to talk about Mayor Matt, the pilot of Divine Beast Vah Maku-"  
"Wuhu Island Executioner!" the crowds begin to chant. "Wuhu Island Executioner!" Matt darts over to the microphone.  
"Princess [Y/N] kicked my ass, and she'll kick yours too!"  
He runs back to his spot inbetween Hellen and Aliya. The crowd cackles with laughter.  
"Yes," you smile. "Matt is the mayor of Isle Delfino's sister island, Wuhu Island. His swordsmanship is impressive and beyond the skills that anyone else could ever dream of having on his home island. He's well-renowned for his presence as an athlete, particularly in the disciplines of boxing and swordplay. As Matt has mentioned, I have defeated him in a swordplay tournament. That day, he lost his title of Swordplay Champion...but he gained the title of Isle Delfinian Champion." Everyone cheers.  
"You're _killing _it, [Y/N]!" Harumi tells you with a smile.  
"Aliya Zenwall, the pilot of Divine Beast Vah Delfinia, is the next person I would like to address," you declare, choosing to ignore Harumi. "Aliya fought against an oppressive rule in the Yiga Clan in order to save not only herself, but her people, from the crazed Master Kohga. She now leads its loyal division. She's a wonderful leader in battle, and I'm confident she'll make a great Champion, too."  
"Thank you, Princess [Y/N]," Aliya tells you with a smile.  
"And finally," you conclude, "Birdena Cavaliere, the pilot of Divine Beast Vah Pianissima. Birdie, as she's known as by her friends and family, is the head of the Isle Delfinian Royal Guard and the daughter of the leader of the Shine Sprite Scholars. She's as swift as a coursing river...and there's no doubt that she will be able to overcome her enemies in battle. And she's also my best friend. She's like the sister I never had, and I'm honoured to have Birdie as the Pianta Champion. I'm honoured to have _all _of my Champions. I know that there may come a time where I may have to fight alone...but I know they will always be with me at least in spirit." You hold your hands out towards all of the Champions. "Citizens of Isle Delfino, Ninjago, Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom, I present to you...the Champions."  
The crowd doesn't stop cheering for ten minutes.  
You let out a grateful sigh of relief. You're glad the speech went well.  
"Family and close friends of the Champions," Harumi says into the microphone, "please come to Delfino Castle's basement entry and unite with your Champions."


	231. Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty || p a r a d e

You're gathered in the empty, concrete room of the second floor. There's sixteen floats, each decorated to resemble the homelands of each Champion. Borg and P.I.X.A.L are with Zane, while two middle-aged Ninjagians stand with Jay. Kai's got Nya, Maya and Ray with him, and Cole's standing with his father. Urbosa's with Nabooru, Buliara, Riju, Link and Zelda. Ruto is standing next to Mipha, alongside a Zora man who's at least three times her height. Daruk's standing with Darunia and a younger-looking Goron. As for Revali, there's a white Rito by his side who looks rather reserved. Pauline's standing with Mario, Luigi and a few more New Donkers. Tiara has Cappy, Corky and Peach by her side. Wendy is busy chatting with Junior and six other young Koopas. Hariet is with three other Broodals, who you presume to be her brothers. You watch as they all climb up onto their floats, along with friends and family. Matt has Elisa, Ryan and a few more Wuhu Islanders on his seaside town float. Hellen's got quite a few of her friends from the Last Resort up on a forest float with her. Aliya's carrying Mara while Hayato, Koji and Aki all stand up on her canyon float. Birdie ushers you over to her float, which is decorated to look like a tropical beach with palm trees and water. Cavaliere is standing there, alongside Birdie's two older brothers. Michael gives you a casual wave (which you return), while Vincent remains fixated to his phone. Birdie nudges Vincent, who jolts upright.  
"Don't be _rude!" _she hisses. "[Y/N]'s here!"  
"Oh, hey!" he waves to you. "How's life?"  
"Okay, I guess," you respond. He returns to his phone and holds his sister away with a smile. "What's going on?"  
"There's a big fight on the island's Discord server," he admits. _"Heaps _of people were insulting Birdie because she's a Champion or whatever."  
"They think a man's the only person for the job," Michael continues. He lowers his voice so his father can't hear him. _"It's bullshit. Birdie's the fastest Pianta on the island, and everyone _**knows **_it."_  
"They're just _jealous," _Birdie adds with a grin. "Like...why are they jealous that I'm a _girl?"_  
"Because they've got their heads up their asses," Vincent tells her. He turns to you. "Guess what?"  
"Yeah?"  
"They threatened to get the Pianta Syndicate involved if Birdie became the Pianta Champion." At that statement, you roll your eyes.  
"They live in _Rogueport," _you scoff. "And besides, how does a prophecy regarding a Ninjagian deity concern _them?"_  
"They're talking _shit," _Michael agrees.  
"Now, _now, _boys..." Cavaliere decides. "Today's about your _sister, _not the Pianta Syndicate."  
"All good," they both respond. Birdie stands up on her float and picks you up to stand next to her. Michael and Vincent climb on, as does Cavaliere.  
"So...how's Mrs Cavaliere doing?" you ask everyone.  
The four Piantas immediately look away from you and remain silent. It's their silence that speaks volumes about what's happened to her. Your face falls.  
"I'm sorry I asked..." you whisper.  
"No...it's okay," Birdie murmurs. "They couldn't do anything to help her, [Y/N]." You wrap her arms around her.  
"I'm here for you," you promise.  
And with that, the floats begin to move out of the basement and outside to the roads.

People from all over the world line the roads in wait of the Champions. Tiara's fog-themed float is in front, so it moves first. You watch as the crowds begin to cheer. There's so many people here...  
"Are we last?" Birdie queries.  
"I'm not sure," you admit.  
"Jay's float just went," she tells you.  
"Hmm...maybe not," you decide. Revali's float is the next to leave. Hellen shortly follows after him. "I'd say the next Champion leaving is another Mushroom Kingdomer." As you guessed, Wendy and all of her brothers are the next to leave. Zane follows suit; Mipha leaves after the Nindroid. The next float to leave is Aliya's.  
"We're either twelfth or last," Cavaliere proposes.  
"Yeah," Birdie agrees, watching as Hariet and Kai leave on their floats. Daruk shortly follows after them.  
"It'll either be you or Matt next," you decide.  
Matt is the next to leave.  
"Looks like you're lucky last," Vincent grins to his sister. Pauline leaves on her float, followed by Cole and Urbosa. Finally, Birdie's float begins to move down the road that's lined on both sides with Piantas, Noki, Toads, Ninjagians, Hyruleans and all people in-between. All around you, people cheer and clap. Birdie beams and waves back to the crowds, as do the rest of you. The Sun is bright and warm today. The sky is cloudless. Everyone's happy. It's a wonderful day...a _perfect _day.  
_Nothing _can ruin it.

After the floats travel around the island, they eventually stop at Gelato Beach, where the Sand Bird Tower has a giant, red veil over it. The beach is relatively deserted, save for a couple of surfers out in the water.  
_That's good, _you decide. _Now I can unveil it to them.  
_You jump down from Birdie's float and usher for all of the Champions to follow you.  
"So," you begin as the sixteen heroes stand in a semi-circle in front of you. "Misako organised this part of today, and Nya did the work for it. This old thing was just kinda sitting here, so we decided to put it to new use." You take the red fabric in your hands before yanking it away from the tower. It tumbles down onto the ground by your feet to reveal the beautiful, hand-painted mural on the wall. In the painting, each of the Champions are depicted in their blue garb, all with smiling faces. The mural features frontal perspectives of each Champion. It's a wonderful painting, and the amount of detail Nya had put into each Champion, let alone in one _night, _is beyond you. You turn back to see the Champions' reactions. They're all shocked, although their degree of surprise varies among them.  
And then they all begin to excitedly chatter.  
"Nya!" Daruk says with a grin as he turns back to Kai's float. "Did you do this all by _yourself, _little sister?"  
"It was hard," she admits, "but it was worth it. Do you guys like it?"  
"I _love _it!" Hellen beams. "This is absolutely _marvellous, _darling!"  
_"C'mere, _sis!" Kai decides as he rushes back over to his float and wraps his arms around his sister. She giggles as Kai picks her up and carries her down to the Champions.  
"Group hug!" Jay hollers. You watch as they all wrap their arms around Nya, who's still giggling. You hear the snap of a camera; Kylee's standing next to you. The rest of the occupants of your castle are standing around the beach.  
"Princess [Y/N] has _one _more surprise for you!" Lloyd exclaims.  
"What?" Quite a few of the Champions turn their heads towards you.  
"I want _all _of you Champions to get dressed in formal clothing," you explain, "because I'm throwing a ball tonight in your honour."  
_"Really?!" _Wendy jumps up and down; she's excited beyond measure. You can tell _all _of them are.  
"What time?" Urbosa asks you.  
"Be at the ballroom by 8 o'clock," you decide. "If you need any clothes tailored, ask the seamstresses in Delfino Plaza. And there should be _plenty _of formal clothing stores at Coconut Mall."  
"Is anyone else invited?" Jay asks.  
"All of your friends, family and partners are invited," you explain, "as well as everyone else who lives in the castle."  
"Holy _shit," _Kylee decides, "what are we doing _standing _here? We need to get _ready!"_  
And with that, nearly everyone scatters off towards either Delfino Plaza to the east or Coconut Mall to the north.  
"It's only nine in the morning," Garmadon decides.  
"You underestimate how long women need to get ready," Misako responds with a smile.  
"Well," Peach admits, "I'd better go and help with baking."  
"I shall too, Princess Peach," Zane agrees.  
"Link will, too," Zelda offers as she ushers Link towards them. The three all head back to Bianco Hills. More and more people leave, and eventually, you and Urbosa are the only ones left standing on the beach. She remains staring at the mural.  
"[Y/N]..." she murmurs. "You...you're so kind..."  
"It's nothing, Urbosa," you assure her. She wraps her arms around you.  
"I...can't begin to express how _grateful _I am," she admits. "You...you've worked _so _hard for us...and..." She pauses to wipe a tear from her eye. "[Y/N]...I'm so sorry that my father keeps on taking advantage of you. You don't deserve to be treated like that by _anyone."_  
"It's not your fault, Urbosa," you assure her. "There's _no _need for you to apologise." She nods her head.  
"I...I just wish he wouldn't run after so many _women _all the time. Din _knows _where Midna is...and all he's concerned about is spending time with _some _Ninjagian girl who's only _real _talent is causing trouble."  
You're glad she feels the same way about Harumi.  
"Yeah..." you agree. "I...I'm not even going to _bother _with him any more." You pause for a few moments. "So...have you got anything to wear tonight?"  
"Only this," she admits, glancing down at her current outfit. You've almost _never _seen Urbosa wearing anything other than the crop top, asymmetrical skirt and bejewelled pumps.  
"How about we try on some outfits in Coconut Mall?" you ask.  
She smiles.  
"I'd like that, Princess."


	232. Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-One || BEYONCÉ?!?!?!

The mall is bustling with Piantas and tourists alike. A few Nokis are sitting around and sipping from smoothie cups. You spot a nice-looking dress shop with a rainbow of colours and a wide array of fabrics near the entrance. You usher Urbosa over.  
"This could be nice," you tell her. She glances inside.  
"Hmm..." she murmurs. "It's all...very _modern."_  
"Come on, grandma," you joke. "You'll look good!" She smiles as you drag her into the store. You spot an orange Pianta woman standing behind the counter as she shifts through a heap of paperwork, and a pink Pianta woman sorting through accessories by a display. The orange Pianta appears to be in her early 40's, while the pink Pianta can't be any older than Birdie.  
"Welcome, ladies!" the orange Pianta beams as she gives you a wave. "What brings you here today?"  
"The Champions' Ball," you explain.  
"Oh, yes!" she beams while carrying a stack of paper over towards the pink Pianta. "We saw the televised speech, and - _Princess [Y/N]?!" _She drops the papers and gasps upon realisation of who you are. The pink Pianta immediately curtseys.  
"That's me," you nervously giggle.  
"Do you need a dress?" she inquires. You glance down at your gown before shaking your head.  
"No," you respond, "but my _friend _does." You step to the side to reveal Urbosa.  
"Ah, yes," she smiles. "Lady Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion. Were there any colours you had in mind, dear?"  
"I'm not quite sure," Urbosa admits, bringing a hand to her chin. "What do _you _think would be suitable?"  
"Hmm..." she considers, "a blackberry hue would work well, but we _just _sold our last dress in both of those shades."  
"That's a shame..." you sigh.  
"Yeah," comes a voice from the ground. "I mean...isn't it _silly _that Urbosa can't just pick a damn dress?!"  
Urbosa's eyes widen as she stares down at her shadow.  
You watch as a blur of orange, black, teal and blue-grey emerges from the shadow, rising up to about the height of the Piantas. The blur eventually resumes a humanoid shape.  
Your jaw drops.  
"Midna?!"

The Twili begins to giggle as she stretches her arms in the air before smoothing out her skirt. You're shocked to see she's here in person, let alone alive and well. Her eyes sparkle and her purplish lips have a slight smile on them.  
"And it's good to see you too, [Y/N]," she decides.  
"But...but..." Urbosa stammers as she points at her, "you were..."  
"We thought you'd been kidnapped," you explain to her. Midna chuckles and turns to the Piantas.  
"They're crazy!" she laughs. But the two Piantas are five shades paler at her sudden appearance.  
"Midna!" Urbosa shouts. _"Stop _scaring them!"  
"How long have you been hiding in her shadow?" you ask her with a frown. Midna twirls one of her bright orange locks.  
"Well," she admits, "it's a _long _story. But _let's _just say that the Hackergirl had second thoughts about having Bowser and I sent off to other realms-"  
"Wait...he's here, too?!"  
"Uh..." comes a familiar voice from behind a rack of skirts. You watch as a familiar yellow-scaled hand lifts up a long mulberry skirt made of satin with black organza underneath. _"This'd _look nice on you, Urbosa!"  
"Oh, Bowser..." the Gerudo says with a smile on her face. "It's good to see you again." The Koopa lifts his head up and gives the three of you a friendly wave.  
"Where's your old man?" he quips as he scratches at his head. "Thought he would've been with you two-"  
"His priorities are set elsewhere," she murmurs.  
"Uh...can someone explain?" Midna asks. You lower your voice.  
"He got Harumi..._pregnant,"_ you whisper. Their jaws drop right down to the floor.  
_"No..." _Bowser shakes his head. "You've _got _to be kidding me. Are you alright, [Y/N]?"  
_"I _don't know," you sigh. "I...it's not the fact that it happened...it's the fact that he told me he loved me _right _before I found out." You shake your head and cross your arms over your chest.  
"[Y/N]...he's a _moron," _Midna decides as she wraps her arms around you. "He's got the intelligence of a dead _slug."_  
"And he's _seriously _missing out if he leaves you," Bowser adds on.  
"I...I _don't _know why I even loved him," you mutter. "He's just an arrogant asshole who's only talents include violence and _impregnating _women." The three begin to snicker at your insult...that is, until they stop all of a sudden.  
"Shit..." Bowser mutters. You don't even have to turn around to know who's just overheard you.  
"Don't listen to them..." Harumi pleads to _him_. "Let's just go-"  
"She's right," you add on as you offer her and Ganondorf a sideways glance. _"Get _out of my sight."  
The two Piantas slowly duck down behind a rack of dresses.

Ganondorf turns towards you and rests his left hand on the hilt of his sword.  
"Do you know _who _you're talking to, you wench?" he demands.  
"Yeah," you respond. "I'm talking to a whore..._and _Harumi, too." Bowser snorts but immediately goes to hide it.  
"What's _funny, _Koopa?" he sneers at him.  
"Dude..." he decides as he shakes his head at him, _"just _take your girlfriend and get the fuck outta here before I throw you out _myself."_  
"Come on, [Y/N]," Urbosa ushers you. "Let's find you something to wear." You nod your head and begin to follow her back into the store. You're trying your best to keep as calm as you can.  
"That's right," Ganondorf sneers at you. "Run away like a _little _girl."  
You spin around and throw your fist into his face.  
He cups his hands to his nose and scrunches up his face in pain.  
"You _bitch," _he snaps. "You're the most _mentally _inept child I've _ever _met in my life!" Harumi quickly ushers him away, and you're left staring at your hands.  
"I...I'm sorry I hit him," you murmur. Urbosa places a hand on your shoulder.  
"It's alright-"  
"I'm not going to the stupid ball if he's going to be there," you mutter to yourself.  
And with that, you storm off.


	233. Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-Two || sad :(

You sit with your arms wrapped around your legs. You're sitting on the swing on the little islet near Gelato Beach. You watch as families of Piantas and Nokis pass through the beach. A few frolick in the water, while others build sandcastles. They've got smiles on their faces. Their eyes sparkle like the Sun's reflection on the water.  
You slam your fist down on the swing.  
"Why can't _I _be happy?" you mutter. "Why do I have to fight this _stupid _war?"  
They all look _so _happy...  
You roll your eyes and stand up, turning around so you can face the empty ocean.  
"I don't _need _to go to a stupid ball _anyway," _you mumble under your breath.  
"Don't be ridiculous, [Y/N]," a voice warns behind you. You scoff at its owner.  
"Why don't you go back to pretending you love Harumi until you sleep with someone _else?" _you mutter under your breath. You watch as a couple of fish swim by your feet. "After all, I'm a stupid _wench, _aren't I?"  
"[Y/N]..." he murmurs. "Listen to me." He goes to place a hand on your shoulder, but you shove him away. You're unlucky; your balance is put off, and you fall off the swing. You smack face-first into the water. Before you drown, he pulls you out and sets you back down on the swing so that you're facing him.  
He's got _another _stupid smirk on his face.  
"Why do you keep _harassing _me?" you demand. Tears begin to well in your eyes. "Do...do you _like _to see me crying, Ganondorf?!"  
"No, [Y/N]. I don't."  
"Then _why _do you keep _smirking _at me?!"  
"Because you're making a _fool _of yourself."  
"You know what?" you hiss as you jump off the swing and land in the water again. You stand up and spin around to face him. The water is waist-high for you; it only sits about halfway up his leg. "The prophecy _never _said anything about the two of us getting together!" You turn around and begin to storm off. "So _once _we defeat the Overlord or whatever the fuck we're supposed to be doing..." You stomp onto land and storm past two Pianta children, who are staring at you in shock. "You'll _never _be allowed back here _again - _**ARGH!"**  
You trip over a rock and land face-first into a sandcastle.  
A few children are beginning to cry. You've destroyed their sandcastle, which probably took them ages to build.  
"Well, Princess [Y/N]," Ganondorf decides as he picks you up by the back of your dress and lifts you up to his height, "we have _not _defeated the Overlord yet...so _I'll _stay here as I _please."_  
And with that, he throws you down to the ground and starts to storm off.  
"Was _that _it?!" you yell after him. "Was _that _all you wanted to find me for?!" You dive for his leg and wrap your arms around it. He continues to effortlessly walk down the path. _"Stop _it! Stop it at _once!"  
_"You'll let _go _of me," he warns you, "or there'll be _trouble_, girl."  
"I'll have you imprisoned!" you scream at him as he reaches the path leading back to Bianco Hills. "You just want to _mess _with me, and I'm _sick _of it!" Your knees and shins begin to scrape across the concrete path. You let out groans of pain. _"Stop _it! Stop walking _away!"  
_"Then let _go _of me."  
You wordlessly oblige.  
He lifts you back up and frowns at you.  
"Are you stupid? Are you _trying _to get yourself killed, [Y/N]?" Your bottom lip begins to tremble. Tears well in your eyes.  
"You're an _asshole," _you mutter back. He glances down at your legs.  
"Don't run off again. You're _hurt."  
"Stop it..." _you murmur as you try to walk past him. Each step stings when you take it. You grit your teeth together. "If you _really _cared about me...you'd..._you'd..."_  
"I'd _what?"_  
You shake your head and begin running as fast as you can down the path to your castle.

**\- - -**

You spot Kylee and Mario happily chatting away by the front door of the castle. They're laughing about something. You try to wave your arms to get their attention, but your vision is getting blurry. You trip over something and fall over on the bridge. They both gasp.   
"Oh my God!" Kylee exclaims as she starts bolting towards you. She helps you sit upright. _"[Y/N]! _What the fuck _happened?!" _You can't speak a word to her. You can't even think straight. "Why is your dress all sandy?" She lifts your skirt up to your knees and turns around. _"Mario! Get Mipha! She's bleeding!" _You watch as he runs inside the castle. She sighs and wraps her arms around you. "Who the _Hell _did this to you?" You shake your head.  
"No..." you murmur. _"I _did this to myself." She helps you lie down so you're more comfortable. "I...I had another fight with Ganondorf, and I-"  
"I _knew _you were behind this, you piece of _shit!"_ She stands up and storms across the bridge. You hear a sickening crunch. Moments later, you spot Ganondorf lying on the ground, sporting a black eye. She proceeds to boot him in the chest before walking back over to the door. Mario rushes back outside, with Mipha quickly following him. She crouches down by your side and immediately holds her hands over your legs and knees.  
"Oh, dear..." the Zora murmurs.  
"Kylee!" Mario pleads. "Stop it!"  
She's still kicking Ganondorf, who's knocked out.  
"I'll stop when he's _dead!" _she hollers. Mario drags her away from Ganondorf.  
"You're _better _than this!" he tries to assure her. She shakes her head. Now _Kylee's _crying, too.  
"He's a piece of _shit," _she sobs as she wraps her arms around him. He pats her on the back. "I'm _sick _of him _hurting _everyone!"  
"You're shaking," he tells her. "Why don't you go and lie down for a bit?"  
"Can...can we go to Delfino Plaza for a while?" she asks, wiping her eyes free of tears. "I'm sorry, I...I just don't want to be here at the moment."  
"Of course," he promises her. He turns to face you. "We'll be back soon."  
"Okay," you whisper.  
The two begin to walk down towards the path leading into the plaza.  
"Princess [Y/N]..." Mipha whispers. "Do you want to come inside?"  
You nod your head and stand up. You're not in pain anymore.  
Well, not _physical _pain, anyway.

Once you reach your bathroom, you take off your ballgown and throw it onto the floor. You turn on the shower and take off the rest of your clothes before climbing in. The water scalds your back, but you don't care. You sit down on the ground and bury your face into your hands, letting the salty aroma of the ocean wash away into the drains down beneath you.  
You don't even want to think about what's happened over the past two days.  
But it's _all _you can think about.  
"I wonder what it'd be like if I just ran away for a day..." you murmur. "The Hackergirl's got the right _idea, _whoever she is." You then commence to follow your usual shower routine. For a few moments, you're completely silent. "I...I _hope _I find out who she is one day..." After turning off the shower, you step out and wrap one towel around your hair, while using the other to wrap around your body. You step over your tainted ballgown and proceed to search for a pair of pyjamas and some clean undergarments. You find a cotton nightgown in your drawers. You pick it up and throw it on before writing a note on a sheet of paper.  
"Sorry...I can't...make it...to the ball...tonight...but I'm too tired..." you murmur to yourself as you write your words down. You take the paper and tape it to your door before closing it and drawing the curtains in. You crawl into your bed, throw your blanket over your head and shut your eyes.  
You don't want to go to the ball tonight. Not if _he's _going to be there.


	234. Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-Three || iS sHe DeAd?!~

"Is she dead?" a high-pitched voice asks.  
_"Don't _be silly!" a slighly lower voice protests. "She's just sleeping."  
"Be _quiet,"_ another child's voice ushers. "You'll wake her up!"  
"You're being loud _too,"_ yet another child warns the third speaker.  
"Should we wake her up?" the first person asks the last.  
"I'm up..." you mumble as you lift the blankets away from your head. You sit upright to see Mara, Junior, Saria and Kylee's cousin all standing by your bedside table. Junior's dressed in a nice-looking white tuxedo with a purple bowtie, while Mara's dressed in an azure dress with sparkles on the bodice. Saria's wearing a cool-looking green tuxedo, and little Nova's wearing a white skirt and a T-shirt with silver sequins all over it. "Didn't you read the sign?"  
"Everyone's waiting for you, [Y/N]!" Junior ushers you as he takes your hand and proceeds to try and drag you off your bed. "C'mon!"  
"Please?" Saria and Mara wheedle.  
"You've _gotta _come!" Nova pleads.  
"I don't have a dress," you sigh. "My one's all dirty." You swing your legs over the side of your bed and jump to the ground before crouching down to their heights. "You four go on and have fun, now." Saria shakes her head.  
"No," she protests. _"Not_ without you." You sigh and peek outside the windows. It's already night time, and the air's cooler than usual. Your guess is that it's around ten o'clock now.  
"Alright," you decide, knowing that they'll _never _be able to follow through with your request. "If you can find a ballgown for me to wear, then I'll go..._and _I'll give you each ten coins." Junior almost immediately bolts out of the room. Saria and Nova follow him.  
"We don't _want _money," Mara decides. "We just want you to come! _Please, _[Y/N]!" You sigh.  
"Mara..." you whisper. "I'm so sorry. I can't go looking like _this..."  
_"Even if you wear _this?"_ Junior asks. You turn around to see the little Koopa carrying a bundle of fabric in your favourite colour over his head. It's bigger than he is. Saria's holding a matching pair of shoes, while Nova's got your circlet in her clutches.  
"Please!" the four children plead. You take a deep breath in before nodding your head. They all jump up and down, cheering as loudly as they can.  
"But please let me get changed," you request.  
"We'll meet you at the door of the ballroom," Mara says with a grin. You watch as they race out of the room, wondering how on Earth they managed to know what you were thinking. You go to shut your bedroom door, when you spot Midna and Bowser heading towards the staircase. The four kids run around their legs and into the elevator. You notice that the former is wearing a flowing purple gown with cape sleeves, while the latter is in a tuxedo that greatly resembles his son's.  
Midna turns around and gives you a smile.  
You quickly shut the door and get changed as fast as you can.


	235. Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-Four || 【ｒｏｙａｌｅ　ｈｉｇｈ　ａｔ　８：００ｐｍ】

When you reach the doors to the ballroom, you find two Pianta guards standing by the closed doors with their spears in hands. They smile and loosen their stances at the sight of you.  
"Your Majesty," they both acknowledge. You strain your ears to hear the music. At the moment, _Africa _by Toto is playing through the speakers. They knock on the door. Mayor Giudice cracks open the door a _tiny _bit and grins.  
"Oh, I was worried you wouldn't _make _it, dear!" she admits. "Are you feeling better, now?"  
"Not really," you admit. She nods her head before whispering to someone behind the door. Moments later, you hear the music cut. There's murmurs around the crowd.  
"Announcing the arrival of Her Majesty," Cavaliere declares to the audience, "Princess [Y/N] [L/N] of Isle Delfino!" The doors open, and Cavaliere and the mayor both step to the side. You can hear cheering and clapping all throughout the room as you step inside. You spot blue and white streamers and balloons all around the ballroom. A disco ball is reflecting all sorts of colours onto the dance floor in the middle of the room. There's all sorts of things set up around the room, including a bar, a food table, a photo booth and a series of tables at the front of the room. Billie's sitting behind the DJ turnstiles on the stage in a fitted, pink dress, as is Nya, who's dressed in a sky blue kimono with a cup of orange juice. Koji's standing behind the bar as he pours Kai a shot of tequila; the two give you a wave.  
"As you were," you tell the audience. The music resumes, and you watch as everyone on the dance floor proceeds to dance.

You're tapped on the shoulder by someone. You spin around to see Kylee standing in a dress similar to her sister's, except it's gold and has sequins all over it. Her hair is in tight curls, and in lieu of her usual hair pin with three circular amethysts, she's wearing a golden hair clip with a Shine Sprite on it. She's also changed her usual electric yellow lipstick for a classic red shade. She wraps her arms around you and smiles.  
"Oh, it's good to see you!" she decides. "You look _beautiful, _[Y/N]!"  
"Thank you," you tell her with a soft smile. "How's everything going?"  
"Nobody's drunk yet," she explains. "We're waiting until the kids go to bed before we start doing shots." You shake your head and smile again.  
"Oh, Kylee..." you tell her. "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"[Y/N], I _love _your dress!" You spin around to see Peach standing in her usual pink gown. "[F/C] suits you really well!"  
"Thank you," you respond. You notice that her hair's up in a ponytail. "You two look great!"  
"It's wonderful that Bowser and Midna have finally returned," she decides. "I was beginning to worry that something _terrible _had happened to them!"  
"They're the toughest cookies I know," Kylee assures her. "They would've _eaten _the Overlord for breakfast." You giggle.  
"Did I miss much?" you inquire.  
"You _did _miss the Champions' dance," Peach tells you. "They played _Versace On The Floor."  
_"...which was _kinda _sad, because nobody actually threw their Versace gowns onto the floor," Kylee admits. "Anyways, Hellen and Lloyd were dancing together because she didn't have anyone else to really _dance _with..." Kylee snickers for a few moments. "And then...in the middle of the dance, Lloyd popped the finger at Ganondorf." She wipes a tear from her eye. "It was _great..."_  
"Mario filmed it," Peach whispers. You hide a giggle.  
"And who did my other Champions dance with?" you ask.  
"Aliya was with Aki," Kylee explains, "Matt was with Elisa..." The two stop to giggle for a few moments.  
"What about Birdie?"  
"She and Daruk danced together," Peach explains. "They aren't the _best _of dancers, mind you. I was standing with Cole's father and Kylee, and _Cole's _father was crying."  
"We thought he was happy because Cole was dancing with Nabooru..." Kylee begins.  
"...but he was crying because Birdie kept on tripping," Peach giggles.  
"I think if Lloyd hadn't flipped the bird at Ganondorf," Kylee decides, "then they would've stolen the show."  
"Sounds like I missed out on something good," you tell the two. As the song playing ends, you watch as Cole snakes his way through the crowd and climbs up onto the stage, along with Tessa. The two chat with Billie and Nya for a few moments. Billie smirks and hands Cole the microphone.  
"On behalf of the Champions," Cole says with a grin, "we'd like to invite the Heroes of the Triforce down to the dance floor for a couples' dance. Everyone else, crowd around the dance floor." Kylee rolls her eyes.  
"Of _course _Billie agreed to let them do it," she smirks. _"My _dancing's whiter than a fanfiction written by Tessa Dolton."  
"It's okay," Peach assures her, "I'm _sure _you'll do fine."

Midna and Bowser are the first two to step onto the dance floor. They both watch Misako and Garmadon, who's dressed in his usual samurai armour, follow them onto the dance floor.  
"Kylee!" you hear Mario calling behind you. The three of you turn around to find Mario and his younger brother standing there. They're both in grey tuxedos, although they're wearing bow-ties in their signature colours.  
"Hey," Kylee says with a smile.  
"You should dance with my brother-"  
"No," she decides as she takes his hand and leads him towards the dance floor. "I'm dancing with _you."_  
"Luigi?" Peach asks with a smile. "Shall we?"  
"I was hoping you'd ask," he responds with relief. You're a little hurt, admittedly. The two walk off towards the dance floor. You watch on as Link and Mipha follow suit.  
"You _too, _Dragmire," Tessa warns through the microphone. Laughter fills the air from the crowd. Soon, you spot Ganondorf dressed in his blue armour walking through the crowd with Harumi. Both have their hair down, and she's in a soft green gown with a white skirt that takes up quite a bit of space. As much as you hate to admit it...she looks beautiful.  
"Hmm..." Zelda sighs from the other side of the room. "I don't have _anyone _to dance with-"  
"I'll dance with you, Zelda," Kai offers with a grin. She nods her head, and the two walk down to the dance floor. Corky soon floats to the dance floor with Cappy next to her. You sigh and start heading back towards the door.  
"Alright," Cole says with a frown through the microphone, _"why _the Hell doesn't anyone want to dance with the Princess of Isle Delfino?"  
The crowd is dead silent. You can hear someone coughing.  
"No," you assure him. "It's okay. I'll sit this one out-"  
You spot someone's hand held out towards you.  
"No, Princess [Y/N]," Lloyd assures you with a gentle smile. "Please...take this dance with me."  
You glance to the rest of the dancers. Most people, Harumi included, are nodding their heads.  
But Ganondorf's glaring at the back of Lloyd's head.  
You smile back to the Green Ninja.  
"I'd love to," you decide.  
And so you walk through the crowds.  
"What song are we playing, Miss Dolton?" Cole asks Tessa.  
_"Dust_ by Desert Sand Feels Warm At Night," she responds in a mystical tone. "From the album _Dense Fog."_  
"Oh, God..." Kylee says with a grin. "Vaporwave? I _love _her so much..."

Muted, sustained piano chords begin to play through the speakers, along with a strange, airy sound that matches the scale. The airy sound fades into an ambient cymbal, along with gentle plucks of guitar strings. The airy sound fades back in. As a singer whose pitch is reminiscent of the vaporwave genre begins to sing beautiful notes in a language you don't recognise, the two of you begin to sway around in slow circles."Thank you," you tell Lloyd with a grateful smile. "I didn't think anyone wanted to dance with me tonight...not after my mental breakdowns, that is...""It's okay," he assures you. "You've been through a lot, you know." He lifts up his arm, and you twirl around on the spot. As you slowly begin to dance around the circle, you spot several people watching you in anticipation. Hellen's holding her hands up to her chest with a big smile, while Matt's nodding his head every so often. Birdie's filming your dance on her BorgPhone, and Aliya's watching you in awe. You glance around to see the other dancers. Misako and Garmadon are stepping side to side to the rhythm of the song, while Kai and Zelda keep whispering apologies to each other for stepping on each other's clothes. Luigi and Peach are absolutely killing it; they're naturals at dancing. As for Midna and Bowser, they seem to be doing alright. Kylee keeps reaching out to fist-bump Garmadon; Mario's laughing along with her. Cappy and Corky float above all of your heads and _kinda _do their own things.

As for Harumi and Ganondorf...you're surprised that they're not very comfortable as they dance. Both of them are watching you and Lloyd.  
"Looks like we have an audience," you murmur in Lloyd's ear. He pulls you close, with one hand on your back and the other on your waist.  
"Don't worry about them," he assures you. "They're just mad we look good together." You roll your eyes and laugh.  
"Yeah," you decide. "I guess we do." You're silent for a few moments as you dance around. For some strange reason, you feel comfortable dancing with Lloyd. Like you're safe...and nothing can hurt you. You rest your head on his shoulder. Eventually, everyone near Mario and Kylee begins to cheer. You lift your head up to find the two giving each other a kiss.  
"What's happening?" Lloyd asks.  
"Mario _literally _has a video game waifu," you whisper. He laughs a little bit while nodding in agreement.  
"They're perfect for each other," he decides. There's even more cheering behind you. "Ew..._gross, _Mom and Dad..."  
"What'd they do?"  
_"You _don't wanna know." You giggle again.  
"Hey..." you decide as you spot Wu and Mistaké watching the two of you with a smile. "Thank you, Lloyd. I owe you _big _time."  
"It's no problem-"  
He's cut short as you press your lips against his.  
He's taken aback at first, but he slowly melts into the kiss. He's profusely blushing; your own face feels really warm. But still, you wrap your arms around him before slowly pulling away. He glances away and smiles.  
"I...uh..." Lloyd reaches for the back of his head. "[Y/N], I...oh, _what _the heck?" And he returns to give you another kiss.  
"Woohoo!" Kai shouts. "Lloyd lost his _mouth _virginity!" He gets a clip around the ear from Zelda, who's still smiling and shaking her head.  
"Crikey _Moses, _Kai," Tessa says calmly into the microphone. "You've lost your _speaking _privledges." Everyone cracks up laughing at her retort. Kai gives her a nod before starting to giggle like a schoolgirl. The song's slowly beginning to end now. You wrap your arms around Lloyd.  
There's something about him that makes you feel loved...and welcome.  
Not threatened...or unloved.  
Warm. And safe.  
"I guess I owe you an apology for losing my temper at you all those times, Lloyd," you tell him quietly. You watch as Lloyd lifts up his hand and lowers all fingers except for his middle before aiming the insulting gesture towards Ganondorf. You can't help but to smile again.  
"Apology accepted, [Y/N]...apology accepted."  
The song fades away into silence, and is met with a standing ovation from the crowd.  
You watch as Ganondorf storms towards the door and leaves. Harumi shrugs her shoulders at you and Lloyd before walking over to you.  
"He's being a fucking _crybaby _about it," she decides.  
"Yeah," Lloyd agrees. Although you're still pretty angry with her, you can't help but to agree with Harumi.  
It speaks volumes that _Harumi's _insulting him, too.  
"I'll make sure he doesn't destroy anything," she promises. And with that, she leaves the ballroom.

"Well," Cole yawns as he jumps off the stage and lands next to Nabooru, who's dressed in a soft pink gown with matching gloves that reach up all the way to her underarms. "I don't know about _you, _but I'm pretty tired."  
"The little ones ought to be going to bed now," she agrees. Midna ushers Junior, Wendy and the younger Koopalings over towards the door. They all look fairly sleepy.  
"I'd better go and tuck Nova into bed," Billie admits as Tessa picks up Nova and hands her over. "This ball was pretty cool."  
"I'm going to go and rest too, Zelda," Saria tells the Hylian princess.  
"Mama..." Mara whispers to Aliya. "I don't _want _to go to sleep. I wanna be a Champion like _you _and stay up!"  
"Now, now, dear little dragonfly..." Aliya whispers back to her, "even _Champions _need their sleep." She turns to her brothers and her partner.  
"C'mon, kiddo," Koji ushers her. He picks her up and carries her over to the door. Hayato and Aki follow suit.  
"You three," Bowser orders his three eldest sons. "Make sure your little brothers and sister go to sleep."  
"Junior's got this under control," Roy grumbles under his breath, _"dip-shit."_  
"We're _all _over eighteen, Father," Ludwig continues in a rather pompous, Revali-like tone. "We're _allowed _to do _whatever _we please!"  
"Well," Bowser retorts, "you're _allowed _to go to sleep!" You watch as Morton grabs two bottles of alcohol and makes a mad dash for the doors with his brothers.  
_"Suck my dick!" _Roy roars as he slams the doors behind him. Kylee stares at the doors with wide eyes.  
"Dude..." she whispers to Mario, "myparents would've clipped me around the _ear _for using the word _'_dip-shit' in front of 'em!"  
"I wouldn't have heard the end of it from my mama," he whispers back.  
"I'll make sure the little ones are in bed," Midna promises Bowser.  
"Thanks, sweetie," he tells her with a smile. He leans in to give her a kiss, and then she walks out of the room, carrying Junior with one arm and holding onto Wendy's hand with the other.  
"Wonder what happened while they were gone," Lloyd tells you. You nod your head.  
"Yeah..." you agree. "I-"  
Your voice falls short as you watch Tessa ushering several people onto the stage.


	236. Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-Five || ａｌｌ　ａｂｏｕｔ　ｔｈａｔ　ｈｅａｄ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｉ＇ｍ　ｉｎ　ｂｅａｕｔｙ　ｓｃｈｏｏｌ

"What's going on?" Zelda inquires as Kai hands an alto saxophone to Jay. He then picks up an electric guitar while Tessa stands behind a synthesizer.  
"Yo, _Hariet!" _Kai hollers. "Get behind the drum machine!" The Broodal smirks and leaps onto the stage before rushing towards a drum machine that's been set up near the DJ turnstiles.  
_"We need a bass cellist!"_ Jay shrieks.  
"I'll do it!" Tessa's red-haired friend exclaims. Tessa rushes over and helps pull her onto stage.  
"What on Earth is going on?" Garmadon demands. Kylee steps past him and jumps up onto the stage before picking up the microphone. She turns around just as Billie and Midna are walking back into the room.  
"Kylee, Stella and Tessa," Billie calmly asks, "what's going on?"  
_"Y'all_ like _Elizabeth Harris?!"_ Kylee shrieks into the microphone.  
Billie's jaw drops right down to the ground.  
"Don't you_ dare,_ Kylee Jane Carta!" she warns her sister as she tries to climb up on the stage.  
"Hit the dance floor, sisters!" she screams as Kai begins to shred the all-too-familiar melody to a song even more well-crafted and fantastical than even the most prestigious of classical pieces.  
All of the millennial and adult Gen Z attendees of the ball storm the dance floor.  
The crowd of dancers is a clashed mass of hands flying in the air as their owners bounce up and down to the music. You grin...you have to admit that you've got a soft spot for CupcakKe's _Squidward Nose._  
"Why, may I ask, does everyone who's over the age of twenty-five look frightened?" Hellen asks with a grin. "They just want to play_ music."_  
"No," Billie assures her with wide eyes, "they want to play _audio _porn." And with that, she rushes towards the door. Hellen shrugs her shoulders, a bold move for someone who hasn't been graced with a prestigious vocal melody from one of CupcakKe's most beloved songs. You drag Lloyd over to the dance floor, where the two of you proceed to jump along with the crowd. Kylee brings the microphone to her lips a few seconds later.  
_"His dick smaller than my toes!"_ she sings into the microphone.  
_"Yeah, yes, smaller than my toes!"_ the crowd of dancers yells back.  
_"His dick smaller than my toes!"_ Tessa exclaims with an exaggerated version of her accent.  
_"I'd rather ride Squidward nose!"_ they all scream. As Kylee proceeds to rap her little heart out, you see disapproving head shakes from quite a few older people.  
"Who allowed such _inappropriate _behaviour?" Wu murmurs.  
"Oh," Hellen assures him and Misako,_ "I've_ heard lyrics that would make _this _sound like a _religious _hymn." Misako raises an eyebrow. As Kylee reaches the end of the first verse, she throws her free hand up in the air while squatting down as fast as she can and immediately bouncing back up.  
"Oh, what the Hell?" Garmadon shrugs. "It's the weekend!" He rushes to the centre of the dancefloor and begins to bust out some impressive breakdance moves for a thousand-year-old Oni. A circle begins to form around Garmadon.  
"I think he's drunk," Lloyd tells you. You watch as Urbosa, Midna and Hellen rush past the two of you to watch.  
"So are they," you laugh.  
"Woah!" Birdie grins as she turns her phone's camera towards Garmadon. "He's _insane _at this!"  
"C'mon, Sensei!" Nya wheedles to Wu. "Bust out your moves!"  
"Alright, alright," he reluctantly agrees. More and more of the rest of the attendees of the ball are heading to watch Garmadon's dance moves. Wu slides past Urbosa and Midna before doing a spin on his hat. After a huge cheer, a clap to the beat begins in the crowd. Even the _boomers _are getting in on the action!  
_"Roses are red,"_ Kylee yells, _"violets are blue!"  
__"All about that head like I'm in beauty school!" _the crowd shrieks back. Wu proceeds to get the crowd raring with the Orange Justice, while Garmadon starts doing the Default Dance.  
_"Fortnite_ dances to a _diss _track about a guy's dong," Lloyd smiles while shaking his head. "We have _officially _hit rock bottom, Princess [Y/N]."  
"No, Lloyd," you assure him. "We have _peaked _as a civilisation."  
"Let's kill the Overlord with good old-fashioned _CupcakKe _power," he chuckles. You nod your head.  
"You have the blessings of Isle Delfino on your side," you joke.  
"Oh, _thank _you, Princess!" he exaggerates.  
_"Make you work that dick like I'm the **big **boss!" _Kylee hollers. _"Call me Serena back and forth for **his **balls!" _All of the musicians mimic swinging a tennis racket. Kylee holds the microphone towards the crowd before heading over to the microphone stand near Tessa and the synthesizer. You only _just _hear their conversation over the crowd's screaming of the lyrics.  
"Yo," she tells her. "You get the word pass for the rest of the song, boo."  
"Trade for three _C_-word passes?" she says back.  
"Deal," she agrees before attaching the microphone to the stand. You then watch as Kylee jumps down from the stage and rushes out of the room after Corky.  
"Huh?" you frown. "Why would Kylee leave in the middle of a performance?"  
"I dunno," Lloyd admits. "Think we should check it out?"  
"Yeah," you agree. The two of you sneak away from the crowd and head towards the door.


	237. Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-Six || shit hits the fan for the 382927483th time in this story

Hand in hand, you and Lloyd follow Kylee and Corky up the north-east stairwell. You can hear snippets of their conversation.  
"...I _definitely _heard it again, Kylee."  
"Are you _sure, _Claire?"  
"I'm _sure _my name isn't in the lyrics of _Squidward Nose."_ The two sound like they're climbing faster and faster up the stairs. You feel someone tap on your shoulder. You jolt and turn around to find Zelda and Peach behind you.  
"What's going on?" Peach asks quietly.  
"We don't know," you murmur back. Kylee stops in her tracks and turns around, but Corky keeps on flying up the stairwell.  
"She keeps hearing that voice she said she started to hear when she was with [Y/N] and Nya at that café," she whispers to all of you. "It's telling her to go to the 'summit of the battlegrounds', whatever _that's _supposed to mean..."  
"Hmm..." Lloyd murmurs. "Does she know who it is?"  
"She's pinpointing it to the _thing _she and Stella saw yesterday," she responds. You watch as Mario, Luigi, Link and Misako appear behind Peach and Zelda. Cappy's right behind them.  
"What's happening?" Luigi asks. "Cappy said Corky looked really worried!"  
"We'll explain later," Kylee assures him. "Follow _me _for now." You all continue to head up the stairs. Eventually, Midna, Bowser and Garmadon wind up following you, too. You reach the door leading outside to the rooftop and open it, letting everyone through. You spot Corky floating around above the centre of the rooftop as she shakes like a leaf.  
"Corky!" Cappy pleads as he floats over to Corky. "Calm _down!"_  
"Get out of my _head!" _she wails as she covers her ears. She starts to sob. Midna crouches down by her side and places a hand over her forehead. Her eyes widen.  
"What is it?" Bowser asks her. She turns to face him, her eyes still wide with terror.  
_"Malice," _she murmurs.

"Shit..." Kylee curses at Zelda's declaration. "She must've got struck with some during that Yiga Clan fight."  
"Lloyd and Zelda," Garmadon orders. "Your divine powers shall overwhelm the Dark Matter and draw it out of her body."  
"Of course," Zelda agrees. She and Lloyd crouch down next to Midna and hover their hands over the Bonneter's body. You watch as a warm, golden light begins to engulf Corky. Her screams sound awful...it's like she's _dying.  
_"Hold on, Corky!" Cappy pleads. Kylee can only stand with her hands covering her mouth. There's tears in her eyes.  
"...hey, _hey!" _you hear Harumi screaming. "Let _go _of him!" Several people turn around and try to figure out where all the yelling's coming from. You watch in horror as an unconscious Ganondorf is carried out from the south-west stairwell by Pythor.  
"Now, _now, _Princess Harumi..." the Anacondrai tuts at her. "You _know _we can't just have some _monster _running around all willy-nilly! The Overlord won't be _pleased _if he's allowed to...eugh_...reproduce _again..."  
_"Enough _with the Ganonwhore jokes, mister!" Kylee hisses. She goes to run towards him, but she's thrown back by an invisible force-field surrounding him.  
_"Bleh heh heh..." _Harumi's face drops.  
"Fuck," she murmurs. "Oh, fuck, oh, _shit! **No!"**_You watch in horror as Count Bleck appears.  
"The Overlord wishes to have Bleck fetch the Light Warrior from the Universe beyond..." he sneers at all of you. He goes to throw his cane at Lloyd and Zelda, but Link swipes at him with the Master Sword, which sends him crashing down to the ground.  
"Anyone _else _decide to fuckin' show up?!" Kylee roars as she rushes towards Pythor with her spear. But he and Ganondorf disappear into thin air.  
_"Don't!" _Harumi screams as she tries to grab the latter's hand. She's in danger of falling over; Kylee has to catch her.  
_"Zant!" _Midna hisses. You glance up to see the Twili man about to snatch Lloyd away.  
_"No!"  
_Peach throws herself in front of his path. Zant grabs her by the wrist and starts to float away towards the skies. There's a flash of white light from where Lloyd and Zelda are. It quickly dissipates to reveal the two women you'd seen that fateful day in the Birchwood Forest.  
Corky and your mother.

Corky, who now assumes her human form once more, is knocked out cold. However, your mother is wide awake and moving around. You can only stand there with your jaw dropped. You _want _to run over and give her a hug, but you _can't._  
"Your Grace," a voice comes behind the duo. You turn around to spot Sheik and the Hackergirl standing on the other side of the rooftop. The latter has Tessa, who's knocked out like Ganondorf, slung over her shoulder. Your mother turns around to face them, her eyes filled with worry.  
"But the-"  
"There's no time, Queen [M/N]," Sheik assures her. "You must return with us at once."  
"But my-"  
"You will be apprehended by the Overlord if you continue to reside in the Sunshine Realm," the Hackergirl promises her. "Let us protect you."  
She nods her head and follows them. A glowing red portal begins to materialise behind the two masked vigilantes. Just before she goes inside, your mother closes her eyes and holds her hand out towards you.  
"I shall reunite with you one day, my sunshine," she promises.  
And with that, the four leave through the portal, which disappears and leaves a lone Shine Sprite floating behind.  
"You'll _have _to do, boy," Bleck hisses before lifting up his hand. Lloyd begins to float in the air, and before you know it, they spin around through the air and disappear in an instant.  
It gets quiet again.  
_Really _quiet.

_"Claire!" _Kylee screams, rushing over to her friend's side. She wraps her arms around her now-human body and begins to sob. "Claire..._please _wake up..." Cappy stares down at the ground, his hands grasped together as he tries to stay composed. Harumi and Garmadon are consoling one another over Ganondorf and Lloyd's abductions. Bowser's holding his head in his hands and murmuring something to himself. Zelda's trying her best not to cry.  
"We _just _got Midna and Bowser back!" she sobs. Link places an arm around her.  
"We got two back," Garmadon murmurs, "and _now _we've lost five."  
The Shine Sprite begins to float towards Corky.  
"What's...what's going _on?"_ Bowser demands. "Why'd they all show up and try to _kidnap _us?!"  
"We don't _know_, Bowser..." Luigi tries to plead with him. He storms off towards the nearest stairwell. Misako tries her best not to cry.  
"My _son..." _she whispers. "What's Count Bleck going to _do _to him?" Midna places an arm around her.  
"We shall find him, Misako," she promises. You watch as the Shine Sprite slowly phases inside Corky's body. Her body glows a bright shade of yellow for a few moments, making the air _just _a tad bit warmer. Just as quickly as it had come, it goes. Cappy floats down to Corky and picks up her wrist with both hands.  
"There's a pulse," he tells Kylee. "She's _alive!"_  
"Claire..." Kylee whispers as she wipes tears away from her eyes. "It's going to be okay-"  
_"No..."_ Corky murmurs as she tilts her head away from Kylee. _"Put that match out, Birdena..."_  
"Huh?" Zelda stops crying and glances down at Corky with the utmost concern.  
"She _never _calls Birdie by that name," Kylee frowns.  
_"What...your mother would say...she found out...playing with fire?"_  
"What's she _talking _about?" Mario murmurs as he crouches down next to Kylee and Cappy.  
"Oh, _God..." _Kylee groans. "I think she's reliving the day that-"  
_"My mother died," _you can barely say.  
_"Cecelia..."_ Corky sobs. _"No...please don't do this. You're my friend!"_ Tears are starting to run down her face. Cappy tries to shake her awake, but he's thrown away.  
_"Wah!" _he cries as he flies into Mario. He doesn't dare to look back. You can only stare at Corky in horror. The words you're hearing from Corky...they're enough to bring you to tears.  
"Claire," Kylee pleads. "It's _me..._Kylee."  
Corky jolts upright, takes _one _look at you and begins to scream her head off.


	238. Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-Seven || aftermath?

The castle is terribly quiet, now that the ball's over. You're sitting in the reading room with Cavaliere, Zelda, Kylee and Garmadon. You've got one eye on Corky, who's with Hellen and Birdie. Matt and Aliya are close by the trio.  
"...and then Corky woke up," Zelda explains to Cavaliere, who's listening attentively. "We're not quite sure what happened in-between the Shine Sprite becoming housed within her body and her eventual awakening..."  
"But she didn't look like she was enjoying whatever nightmare was running through her head," Kylee admits. Cavaliere glances over towards the former Bonneter, who's sitting with a cup of hot tea at a table with your Champions. She isn't drinking it, she's just staring at it. She doesn't dare to move a muscle.  
"And you say five disappeared?" he asks the rest of you.  
"Ganondorf was abducted by Pythor, the Anacondrai General," Garmadon responds. "After that, Princess Peach fell into Zant's clutches."  
"And then Queen [M/N] and Corky's cousin were taken away by Sheik and the Hackergirl," Zelda continues.  
"Lloyd was the last to go," you murmur. "Bleck took him." You glance back over to Corky. "It's _weird _having a human Corky around."  
"Now you know how we felt with _Bonneter _Corky," Kylee nervously laughs. The five of you let out a collective sigh.  
"Where are the other Heroes of the Triforce?" Cavaliere inquires.  
"Misako went to bed," Garmadon explains.  
"Link is checking in on Harumi," Zelda continues.  
"I _think _Mario and Luigi are talking with Professor Gadd and Borg in the lower basement," Kylee adds on.  
"Midna and Bowser?"  
"Asleep," you mumble.  
"Nobody else is aware of what happened yet," Cavaliere declares. "Most of the guests have left or are asleep in the spare rooms."  
"I don't know what to say," you tell him. "That we've _just _had the Oni Warlord of Hatred _kidnapped?"  
_"If word gets out about Ganondorf's disappearance," Garmadon suggests, "then we'll be in _dire _trouble."  
"Yeah," Kylee agrees. "I mean, if someone as powerful as _him _has been kidnapped in the span of twenty minutes in a place as tightly secured as Delfino _Castle..."  
_"Then _nobody's _going to feel safe in their homes," Zelda finishes. Cavaliere takes a few moments to think.  
"As the head of the Shine Sprite Scholars..." he sighs, "I can _only _offer you information on Isle Delfino and everything in relation to it. I...I'm afraid there's no way of telling where they've gone unless a sign shows itself to us."  
"Well, it can come and _hit _me in the face," Kylee snaps. "I'm _sick _of having everyone kidnapped or on the brink of death!"

For a while, the five of you are dead silent. Eventually Garmadon decides to speak up again.  
"Is there _anything _we can do prophecy-wise?" he asks. You're honestly glad Garmadon's decided to focus on something that _isn't _so depressing. Despite the fact of an overlooming apocalypse, you'd rather keep a focus on trying to keep the Overlord at bay so that you and the others can focus on saving those who have been kidnapped. Cavaliere nods his head.  
"Misako spoke of twelve ancient prayer sites around the Earth during her research the other day," he explains to him.  
"Prayer sites..." Kylee murmurs.  
"Just like the one Hellen and King Boo built over?" Zelda suggests.  
"Yes," Cavaliere confirms. "Anyway, these prayer sites are _also_ the final resting places of the Twelve Deities that once served beneath Queen [M/N] and the Overlord."  
"Wait, wait, _wait." _Kylee holds her hands up. "You're telling me there's _twelve _of them now?"  
"What's so important about these sites?" you inquire.  
"To answer your question, Kylee," Cavaliere tells her, "yes, I am. And as for your question, Princess [Y/N], it's said that those who hold a piece of the Triforce are strongly connected to their respective Deities."  
"Elaborate," Kylee gestures.  
"For example," he continues, "the Triforce of Power is associated with Dinraal, Demise, the Fierce Deity and the Vengeful Deity. As for the Triforce of Wisdom, the four Deities associated with it are Lanayru, Yang, Hylia and Morton."  
"And Courage?" you ask.  
"That would be Farore, Yin, Rosalina and the Fierce Deity."  
"The Fierce Deity is sometimes referred to as the _'Oni Hero' _within ancient Hyrulean texts," Zelda explains to the rest of you. "I am not sure why, though..."  
"Maybe that's a question for another time," Kylee decides.  
"How does this help us?" you ask him.  
"I'm not sure of much else," he admits. "I'm not well-informed on the matter." You sigh.  
"Thank you for talking with us," Zelda tells him.  
"Today is another day," he promises all of you. "We _will _find them, and we _will _put a stop to the Overlord's antics."

Cavaliere heads out of the library. "Girls," Garmadon tells the three of you. "You'd best go to bed. We'll work this out in the morning."  
"Hopefully," you agree. You watch as he walks away, leaving the three of you standing there. Kylee yawns and stretches her arms.  
"Twelve Deities?" she queries. "I _still _don't understand how Corky and I are a part of this thing..."  
"You know..." Zelda proposes, "Ganondorf and [Y/N] are implied to be separate from the three pieces of the Triforce within the prophecy..."  
"What's _that _supposed to mean?"  
"I have reason to believe that the Isle Delfinian Power is _still _out there somewhere," she decides. "And if you and Corky are Courage and Wisdom...then it'd _only _be fitting that one of your friends was Power!"  
"Do you think it's Bilara, then?"  
"No...if she was involved, she would share Courage with you, as exhibited by Mario and Luigi. Are there _any _people you can think of that are particularly powerful within your group of friends?" Kylee shakes her head. _"Well,_ we could be wrong. Ganondorf may still be bound to the Triforce."  
"I say we have a meeting tomorrow," you declare. "The number of kidnappings there's been around here getting beyond a _joke."  
"Amen, _sister..." Kylee murmurs. "In here tomorrow?"  
"Yep."  
"Well," Zelda tells the two of you, "get some rest. I have a feeling we aren't going to get _much _of it over the coming days."  
"Will do," she promises her. "I'll be sure to let my girlfriends know there's a meeting on tomorrow." The two head off towards opposing elevators. You sigh and head towards Corky and your Champions.  
"Can _someone _tell me some good news around here?" you sigh as you sit down in the free chair at the table. Not even Birdie tries to crack a joke.  
You're surprised none of them have anything to say to you...but at the same time, you're not.

For a few moments, you all sit in your seats, not daring to make a verbal sound. Every so often, Hellen glances elsewhere in the library before returning her gaze down to her hands. Birdie's quite fidgety; she's like that when it's quiet. Matt stares off into the distance, as still as a statue. And Aliya is sitting cross-legged on her seat with her eyes gently closed.  
Corky has her head in her hands. As if she's the one at fault. As if she's the one who deserves to be shamed.  
"We're all fucked..." Corky mutters under her breath. "The second we save someone...a whole _group _gets kidnapped."  
"Hey, hey..." you assure her softly. "It's not your fault, Corky."  
"[Y/N]...it's not _just _Lloyd, Peach, Queen [M/N] and Ganondorf that have been kidnapped." She shakes her head at her own tone. _"It's my cousin, too."_  
"We'll find her," Hellen promises. "And we'll bring her back."  
"That's easier _said _than _done."_ Corky lifts her head up and pushes her jam-jar glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. "It's not just like they're off in the next town. They could be in the furthest realm from here, and we wouldn't even _know."_  
"Would Lloyd or Peach have told you to just give up?" Birdie asks her in an uncharacteristically small voice.  
Corky stands up and storms off towards one of the elevators.  
"Corky-" you begin as you try to follow her.  
But deep inside, you know she's not particularly willing to listen to any of you at the moment.  
"[Y/N]...I think it'd be best if everyone got some rest," Hellen tells you quietly. You nod your head.  
"Good night," you respond.


	239. Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-Eight || some meetings and stuff

**Time: 11:30 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Where's Kai?" Nya frowns as Jay leans back in his seat.  
"Oh, _sweetie..." _Jay's mother, a middle-aged woman with mousey brown hair and a pair of red-framed glasses, sighs. "If you keep rocking back on your chair, you're going to fall over and hurt yourself like you did when we were at the doctor's office the time you had the-"  
_"Mom..." _Jay groans, nudging her.  
"Now, _now, _son," his father assures her, _"listen_ to your mother." Jay lets out a sigh and nods his head before turning to where Kai and Nya's parents are. You'd had to keep everyone inside the castle just in case there were people looking to hurt or kidnap anyone _else _outside.  
"Ray and Maya," he begins, "are you going to tell off Kai for being late?"  
"Uh..." Ray scratches at the back of his head. "I'll get back to you on that one, kid."  
_"Jay," _Nya hisses. "If _you _don't listen to your parents, then _I'm _going to make you wish you _did!"_  
_"Sheesh, _okay!" he groans. You watch as Wendy folds a paper airplane and nudges Hariet's arm before pointing at an unsuspecting Hellen's beehive hairdo. The Broodal snickers and watches as her fellow Champion launches the airplane. It sails through the air seamlessly before landing _right _on top of Hellen's head.  
_"Yeah!" _Wendy cheers as she jumps up and down.  
_"Two _points for a perfect landing!" Hariet adds on with a chuckle. Jay watches Bowser, who'd been watching Wendy from his conversation with Garmadon and Midna, in wait of a reaction.  
Bowser spots Jay and shrugs his shoulders before returning to his conversation.  
"Aw, _come _on!" Jay curses. "I'm _one _step away from yelling a _really _bad word!"  
"Like _fuck?"_ Kai asks behind him. Jay slams his fist on the table as Kai slides into the seat in-between Nya and Cole.  
_"Damn _it, Kai!" he yells. Jay almost immediately covers his mouth afterwards, but the damage has been dealt. Jay's parents' jaws drop to the ground.  
"Dude," Billie whispers to Kylee, "he was _literally _jammin' to a song about sex at the ball last night."  
"He wasn't saying the _words, _though,"she assures her.

You stand up from your seat at the head of the table. Everyone else sits down. What little lightheartedness there was all goes out the window.  
You've never seen so many serious faces in your _life._  
"Good morning, everyone," you murmur. "I trust you're all doing well?" You hear a few hesitant murmurs of _'yes' _sweep around the room. "I'm afraid that last night, there were five abductions."  
Quite a few eyes widen around the room.  
"Wait, _what?!" _Jay exclaims.  
"Five?!" Urbosa gasps.  
"You're _shitting _me..." Kai murmurs. You shake your head.  
"We are well-aware of each perpetrator's identity," Zelda continues. "However, we have no idea where _any _of them are."  
"Hmm..." Borg considers. "Who went missing?" You speak up.  
"Lloyd, Peach, Ganondorf, Tessa and...and..."  
"[M/N]," Corky mumbles so you don't have to say it. "They were respectively kidnapped by Bleck, Zant, Pythor, Sheik and the Hackergirl, and the _latter _two were together. We're presuming they _still _are." The room is dead silent for a few moments. It doesn't take long for some people to start crying.  
"Holy shit...it's not like they're just random citizens, _either," _Cole decides. _"I _dunno about Tessa or [M/N], but the _other _three are kinda _important _to the prophecy, aren't they?"  
"[M/N] plays a vital role in this prophecy," Zelda asserts.  
"But Tessa's just _Tessa," _Billie sighs. "Who _knows _why they want her?" Kylee and Corky give each other a nervous glance, and several people pick up on this.  
"Why'd they kidnap Tessa, you two?" Misako asks cautiously. Kylee tries to say it but she can only shake her head. Corky remains silent.  
"Corky?" Garmadon prompts her. She still remains silent.  
_"Please," _Hellen tries to negotiate, "your cousin could be in _grave _danger."  
"Because Tessa _wrote _the whole prophecy in the _first _place," Corky declares.  
Your eyes widen.  
"Oh, Din..." Urbosa sighs as Nabooru places a hand on her shoulder. "What are we to _do _about this?"  
"Anyone got ideas that _don't _involve blindly throwing half of Delfino Castle's residents into places we just _think _they might be held captive?" Kylee murmurs. There's silence for quite a while.  
"Could we search each missing person's room to find the phones Borg gave them for that experiment?" Luigi suggests. "If they're not there, then they might have them."  
"That's a good start," Misako decides with a smile, adjusting her glasses. "I'll search Lloyd's room with Garmadon. Can a few of you search the other rooms?" You watch as a couple of Kylee's friends head down towards the elevator, alongside Cole, Nabooru, Toadsworth and Luigi.  
"Queen [M/N] and Tessa were taken together," Corky continues. "So if we can talk to Tessa, we can talk to the Queen."  
"Good thinking, Corky," Wu assures her. "Now, I am not quite sure where Bleck, Zant, Sheik or the Hackergirl could be, but if I know Pythor, he's most likely slithered back to Ninjago."  
"That narrows down _Ganondorf's _search," Pauline decides, "but the other four could be _anywhere."_  
"I _think _I might know where Tessa and [M/N] are," Kai proposes. "Corky, you said Tessa wrote the prophecy, yeah?"  
"Correct," Corky responds.  
"Well," he begins, "we know of a realm where all destinies and prophecies are written. I can search there for her."  
"So that leaves Peach and Lloyd..." Mipha whispers. "I wonder where they are..."  
"If Lloyd was kidnapped by Bleck," Luigi guesses, "he might be in the Flipside."  
"So Lloyd, Tessa and [M/N] are all most likely in realms separate to our own." Wu strokes his beard for a few moments. "I shall get Mistaké to brew a batch of Traveller's Tea for all those who wish to search for those three. Let us hope that Peach and Ganondorf are still within the Sunshine Realm..."


	240. Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-Nine || that's a yikes from me

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Lloyd Garmadon of Ninjago  
Motives: Good  
**

Lloyd groans as he opens his eyes and tries to stretch his back. Save for a sliver of yellow-orange light coming through from underneath the door, the room is engulfed in darkness. He's back in his normal green gi. He glances down at his wrists; Vengestone cuffs are clamped to each one.  
_"Shit," _he mutters under his breath.  
"...good _thinking, _Bleck!" he hears Pythor rejoicing. "They'll all be far too busy chasing you all the way down to the _Flipside _to consider if Lloyd is actually still with you!"  
"Huh?" Lloyd sits upright and glances around the dusty, stone-like room he was lying down in. He spots Ganondorf slumped over a chair, still knocked out. He stands up and checks him for a pulse.  
_He should be okay, _Lloyd tells himself in thought. He notices that the other prisoner has a Vengestone collar around his neck. Lloyd shakes his head.  
"Fucking _asshole," _he mutters as he glares at the door. Lloyd's had his fair share of bad blood with Pythor...he wonders what he wants with him.  
"Bleck _must _be leaving," the Count assures Pythor. "Remember what the Overlord ordered you to do. You could exceed his expectations, you know-"  
"I'm not going to _kill _them, idiot!" Lloyd strains his hearing. "I'm only going to drain _every _last drop of their power from their bodies!"  
Lloyd rushes over to Ganondorf and tries to shake him awake.  
_"C'mon, _man..." he sighs. "We gotta get _outta _here-"  
Ganondorf lifts his head up and glances around the room.  
"What in Din's name?" he grumbles. Lloyd spots a bottle of water and a jar of green tea leaves. He picks up the jar and reads the label.  
"Yesterday's Tea...for the moments where you're _just _too big to escape," he reads. He turns to Ganondorf. "Try and find a window we can escape through. I'll try to cold-brew this tea." He unscrews the lid on the bottle of water before drinking some of it. He crumbles up some tea leaves and sprinkles them inside. Immediately, the water is starting to take on a solid blue appearance. Lloyd caps the bottle again before shaking it around.  
"What _is _that?" Ganondorf demands.  
"If we're smaller," he explains, "then the Chronosteel will be too big for us and we can take them off easily. Then we can find our way back to Isle Delfino and get the antidote from Mistaké." Lloyd drinks about a quarter of the remaining liquid before handing the rest to Ganondorf.  
"How smaller are we going to be?" he inquires.  
"It depends on our age and how strong that tea is," he explains. "You're older, so it's going to take more to make you younger."  
"Are you trying to _deceive _me, boy?" he hisses.  
"Dude," he assures him, "I wouldn't have drunk _any _of it if I was trying to poison you." Ganondorf lowers his eyebrows. _"C'mon."_  
He hesitantly drinks it all.  
"I don't _feel _any different," he declares.  
"I wonder why it's not working-"  
Lloyd stops dead in his tracks before keeling over to the ground with a dull thud.  
It's not long until Ganondorf follows suit.


	241. Chapter Two Hundred and Forty || woke twitter

**Time: 12:08 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You stand by the painting of Ignacia Village, the Sword of Sols sheathed in its scabbard. You're waiting for a team to arrive to accompany you inside.  
"Hey, [Y/N]!" Nya waves as she and Jay head over in your direction. Behind the duo are Kai and all four of their parents. "The people on the mission to find Queen [M/N] and Tessa are entering Ninjago via the Ignacia Village painting too. And...we wanted to make sure our families got home safe."  
"All good," you decide. Link, Mario, Luigi and Kylee all stop by your side.  
"Cavaliere wanted us to keep you safe," the latter explains to you. You notice a strange, bluish shadow behind Mario. It wouldn't be so out of place if the shadows of Link, Luigi and Kylee weren't dark grey against the wall.  
"What's the matter, Princess?" he asks. You blink.  
His shadow is back to normal.  
"Nothing," you assure him. "Are we waiting for anyone else?"  
"Cole, Zane, P.I.X.A.L and Lou are just saying goodbye to Borg and Pauline," Kai tells you. "They're all helping us to find Queen [M/N] and Tessa..."  
"Wu's coming with us to make sure we don't get lost," Luigi explains. "And Bowser...well, he thinks we can't deal with this snake man by ourselves." You notice that Link seems awfully distant...like something's on his mind.  
"Link," you begin, "are you alright?" He shrugs his shoulders, watching as Cappy flies down the stairs.  
"She's not coming?" Kylee asks him. Cappy shakes his head.  
"I'm afraid not," he admits. You turn back towards the painting. You aren't sure why you volunteered to join the search party for Ganondorf in the _first _place. After all, you would've much rather helped to find someone who'd be grateful for your efforts.  
"We'd better get going," you declare. "We'll wait for them inside."

**\- - -**

Ignacia's terrace-carved hills are blooming with rice plants. The night air is fairly cool, but not Birchwood cool. You spot Kai, Nya, Maya and Ray's house slash blacksmithery off to the distance. Mario lands on the ground next to you, and for a split second, you think you're seeing his shadow as blue again.  
You're mistaken.  
"I think I'm seeing things," you sigh. You watch on as Kylee and Link land on the ground near Mario; Luigi follows shortly after. You notice that Cappy is safely hidden away inside Mario's cap.  
"Seeing things?" Kylee asks with a slight frown. "Kinda like Corky and Stella had?"  
"It was different," you admit as Bowser, Wu and Garmadon all materialise in the air. They land on the ground in front of you. "It was..._blue."  
_"A blue shadow?" Cappy ponders. "Strange..."  
"What's the time over here?" Mario asks.  
"It should be around four AM," Garmadon explains before turning towards the blacksmithery. "I suggest that you all get a bite to eat. The City of Ouroborus is _far _from any human-occupied land in Ninjago...and I _doubt _most of you would thrive off a Serpentine's diet."   
"You _seriously _underestimate my appetite, man," Bowser assures him with a slap on the back.  
"Come," Wu advises you all as he ushers over to the east, where a familiar mountain with a hexagon-shaped structure at its peak lies. "The Monastery of Spinjitzu borders the Sea of Sand."  
"Come on!" Kylee ushers the rest of you. "Last one there's a scrambled egg!" And with that, she begins to bolt down the path leading to the mountain's many stairs. Link grins before running after her.  
Now _he _has a blue shadow.  
"Did you _see _that?!" you demand as you point at Link's shadow. Mario, Luigi, Cappy and Bowser all give you strange looks. "It's the blue _shadow!"_  
"I think you're seeing things, Princess [Y/N]," Mario decides.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Luigi asks as he places the back of his hand against your forehead. Garmadon frowns, still staring at Link's shadow.  
"Perhaps Midna has followed us to keep an eye on things," Wu guesses.  
"No," Garmadon assures him. "She is seeking out Zant."  
"You think someone's there?" Bowser demands. "Well, can I smash their _head _in if they're trying to mess with-"  
You watch as a blue blur jumps out from Link's shadow and lands on the ground in front of you. As the blur stops wobbling around, you notice that it has a striking resemblance to you in shape. However, this clone is completely blue all over...save for two glowing red eyes that seem to burn into your skull. It then proceeds to stick a Yoshi-like tongue out at you before drawing out an enormour paintbrush with Gadd's logo on the handle.  
"Uh...did Gadd experiment with one of the Gooigis?" Cappy inquires.  
Without warning, an overwhelming flood of nausea sweeps up your body.  
Your body heaves as you proceed to vomit all over the ground. You clutch at your stomach and groan. By the time you look up again, the strange clone is gone.  
"Hmm..." Wu frowns. "Are you alright, [Y/N]?"  
_"Must've_ been something I ate..." you assure him before turning back to the stairs leading up to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. "We should get going."

**\- - -**

It takes a considerable amount of time to reach the top of the long, winding stairs, but you eventually do. Kylee's sitting with her back against the front gate as she texts away on her experiment phone. Link's got his arms wrapped around his knees, silently watching the Ninjagian sunrise over Ignacia. You're still feeling pretty terrible, but you don't feel like vomiting any more. Wu and Garmadon push open the gates to the monastery before both stepping inside.  
"Come," Wu advises. "I shall brew a cup of honey lemon tea for all of you."  
"Hey," Kylee grins while standing up. "MinecraftKid72 just said there's a big argument going down in the library at Delfino Castle."  
"Who the fuck's _MinecraftKid72?" _Bowser scoffs.  
"Dunno," she responds, "but guessing from the fact they know what's going on in Delfino Castle..._I'm _gonna go out on a whim and say I wasn't paired with Lloyd, Ganondorf, Peach or Tessa." You glance down at your own experiment phone.  
"SmallFlower03 still hasn't messaged me back," you admit.  
"You probably got paired with some boomer," Bowser decides.  
"Yeah," you laugh. "Who'd you get?" He takes in a deep breath before trying to hide his laughter.  
"Young...young..." He can't stop snickering. _"YoungMoney69." _Kylee immediately covers her hand with her mouth and starts to cackle.  
_"Oh my God!" _she wheezes. "That's even better than MinecraftKid72!"

You all head inside, finding Garmadon sitting out on a deck chair in the patio with a cigarette in his upper right hand.  
"What's going on?" you ask. He takes a drag from his cigarette before blowing smoke into the air.  
"Wu's calling a friend to bring over the Destiny's Bounty," he explains. "Should be about an hour or so until it gets here." Bowser takes a seat next to Garmadon.  
"Do _any _of you know what that shadow was back there?" he asks everyone.  
"I could've _sworn _I saw-" Mario's voice trails off. He shakes his head. "Never mind, I saw him back at the castle."  
"Who?" Luigi asks.  
"Junior."  
"Yeah," Bowser adds on. "He's probably just playing Minecraft with his brothers or something." Kylee cracks her knuckles and glances up at the skies.  
"I wish I had my _fighter _jet..." she sighs. "I crash-landed in the Sea of Sand...but I don't really know _where."  
_"So how'd you end up on Isle Delfino?" Garmadon ponders.  
"Well," she admits, "all I know is that I _somehow _found my way onto a cruise bound for Isle Delfino, blacked out just as I was about to get off when we were _at _Isle Delfino, and _then _woke up to find myself in jail with Corky for assault. Corky'd seen what happened and told me I'd had a grand mal seizure in front of an old lady, and the old lady threatened to sue, so Corky went _batshit _crazy on this lady, and long story short, we were both locked away." She sighs and shakes her head. In the corner of your eye, you spot Bowser taking a cigarette from Garmadon's pack before lighting it._"If I was back home, I probably would've been shot..."  
_"Why on Earth would you have been _shot?"_ Wu asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"Because I'm _black, _Wu," she decides while crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm an African-American from the south, and most people who don't know I'm epileptic think I'm fucking high on _cocaine. _Everyone just prefers to shoot first and then send thoughts and prayers _later."  
_"Kinda like your friend when she shot Ganondorf?" Bowser asks with a grin. Kylee's teeth grit together, and she storms off. "Hey! What'd I say?!"  
_"That _fucking asshole _deserved _it!" she screams before slamming the doors to the northern portion of the monastery shut behind her. You can hear sobbing from behind these doors a few moments later. Wu and Bowser give each other nervous glances.


	242. Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-One || hisssssssssss

**Time: 7:03 AM, Western Ninjagian Standard Time  
Location: The City of Ouroborus, Ninjago  
Subject/s: Lloyd Garmadon  
Motives: Good**

"Wake _up, _you idiot!"  
Lloyd begins to stir at Ganondorf's voice. It's unusually higher than he's accustomed to. He sits upright. The room feels unnervingly larger than it had yesterday. Lloyd goes to push himself up off the floor. He takes notice of his now tiny hands.  
"Uh-oh," Lloyd groans.  
"It's about _time _you woke up, Lloyd!" Ganondorf shouts behind him. Lloyd stands up before glancing at his reflection in a mirror. His gi is _way _too loose now, and to make matters worse, he's got the dreaded bowlcut he'd shamelessly sported during his childhood.  
"I forgot how much it sucked being a kid..." he mumbles to himself before rolling up the sleeves of his gi and trousers.  
That's when he spots the other prisoner.  
Lloyd tilts his head to the side with curiosity as he turns around to face Ganondorf, who's standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. He appears to be the exact same age now: roughly ten or so. His red hair is rather short and slicked back, while his nose is noticeably smaller than usual. His eyes are much bigger; his eyebrows are thinner. But the cherry on the icing _has _to be that he's not only skinnier than Lloyd, but shorter, too. The Green Ninja bursts into laughter at the sight of the Gerudo King.  
"You're _small!" _he wheezes, slapping his knee and clutching at his stomach. Ganondorf rolls his eyes before glaring at Lloyd.  
"And _you're _even _more _annoying." The duo hears a click on the other side of the door. It swings open, and then Ganondorf spots a glowing pair of magenta eyes staring back at him from the hallway.  
Lloyd curses under his breath.

"So," comes the slow hiss of a Serpentine, "you're _finally _awake..." They watch as a white-scaled snake man slithers into the room with his hands behind his back. His neck is long; his head is hunched forwards.  
"Go _away, _Pythor!" Lloyd shouts as he steps in-between the Anacondrai and Ganondorf. "You're _only _here to cause trouble."  
_"Trouble?" _Pythor laughs quietly to himself. "Oh, _Lloyd, _I'm only here to _protect _you and your friend over there." He moves his arms so that the two can see what's in his hands. Lloyd almost immediately recognises the black hoodie with the rib-cage print on the front. He'd loved it dearly during his childhood. He snatches it from Pythor's left hand before staring at the green '5' that's printed on the top left corner. There's a flimsy cape that's sewed onto the back of the hoodie. Although it's probably something he'd cringe at now, he can't help but feel a certain sense of nostalgia at the mere presence of this hoodie.  
"Where'd you find this?" Lloyd asks quietly.  
"Oh, _that _doesn't matter," Pythor assures him while tossing him the rest of the clothing in his left hand and simultaneously passing Ganondorf the clothing in his right. "Why don't you two get changed? I can only _imagine _how uncomfortable your _current _clothing is."  
"Let us get _changed, _then," Lloyd warns him. Pythor nods his head before slithering out and closing the door behind him.

Lloyd throws on his hoodie, a pair of trousers, some socks and a pair of sneakers before climbing up onto a wooden crate and sitting down, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. Ganondorf is now clad in an outfit reminiscent of the typical fashion worn by the Gerudo, but the outfit itself is masculine in nature. Lloyd's admittedly jealous that he gets a cool set of shoulder armour while he's stuck in his boring old hoodie. The loose-legged trousers his fellow prisoner wears has the Yiga Clan symbol printed in an orange pattern against a black background, while the sleeves he wears are made with the same fabric. Lloyd makes a beeline for the pile of clothes they'd worn as adults before lifting up the golden crown from Ganondorf's pile. He then walks over to him and lowers it down onto his head.  
"There," he decides. "Now we've got everything important." Lloyd walks over to the door before banging his fists against it. _"Hey! You can let us out now!" _The door almost immediately swings open, revealing Pythor. This time, another Serpentine accompanies him. Lloyd recognises her almost immediately from her appearance. "Ugh, _Aspheera?" _She narrows her red eyes at him.  
"You're even _more _of a bastard than the Treacherous_ Deceiver,"_ the Hypnobrai hisses back at him. Lloyd frowns at her.  
"Now, _now, _boys..." Pythor tells them. "Why don't you look into Aspheera's eyes? Aren't they simply _stunning?"_  
"I'm not falling for _that _one," Lloyd scoffs, spinning around on his heel and facing Pythor. He ushers Ganondorf to do the same. "I _know _the Hypnobrai can hypnotise people. I wasn't born _yesterday-"_  
Lloyd stops speaking as a painful, stabbing sensation ebbs away at the nape of his neck. He can't move a _muscle._  
"Thanks to the Overlord," Aspheera says with a smile as she slithers past the two, "you don't _have _to look at me in order for me to hypnotise you to do our bidding. Those little mind-control pins certainly come in handy, _don't _they, Pythor?"  
"Yes, yes..." he agrees, craning his neck so he can make sure the HypnoPoints are switched on. Sure enough, there's a red light where the LED indicators of the pins are located at the back of their necks. "For old times' sake, Aspheera..._why _don't we cause a little mayhem?"  
"I'd _love _to...and there's _no _doubt that they'll wish to, as well!"


	243. Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-Two || Lawd Jesus

**Time: 9:20 AM, Western Ninjagian Central Time  
Location: The Monastery of Spinjitzu, Ninjago  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Whatever is _taking _her so long?" Garmadon murmurs as he watches the sky for any sign of the Destiny's Bounty.  
"Taking _who _so long?" Bowser inquires.  
"Skylor..." he decides. "It's been nearly _two _and a half hours. She should have made it here an hour ago at the _latest." _Bowser scratches his head for a few moments before choosing to offer his thoughts.  
"Maybe there's an..._air _traffic jam?"  
Garmadon shakes his head in disbelief.  
"Oh, _Koopa..." _he mutters underneath his breath. Aside from you, Wu and Cappy, the two villains are the only ones outside. Mario, Luigi and Link are all inside with Kylee. He glances up towards Wu, who's sitting on the roof with a telescope. "Any Serpentine around, brother?"  
"I'm afraid not," he declares.  
"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place," Cappy proposes. "Nobody said this _Pythor _fellow was going to be here in Ninjago-"  
_"Press record, press record!" _you hear Kylee shrieking from inside the monastery. Only a few moments later, the doors burst open. Mario skids to a stop in front of Garmadon.  
"Quickly!" he ushers all of you. The five of you exchange confused glances.  
"What's the matter?" Wu inquires.  
"You'd better see for yourselves," he decides. "Please, _hurry!"_

Upon heading inside, you find Kylee, Link and Luigi with their eyes glued to the television, which is currently airing live footage of a considerably large army of humanoid snakes pillaging throughout New Ninjago City.  
"Gayle Gossip with a _breaking _news story," Ninjago's most iconic news reporter declares. The pink-suited woman points towards a main road, which is strangely devoid of cars. Black-scaled Serpentine with orange accents, many of whom appear to be considerably bigger than Pythor, march down the main road, which appears to quake with every unified step they take. Hordes of blue and yellow-scaled Serpentine warriors, who are slightly smaller than their black and orange counterparts, are storming down the connected streets. Many of them brandish weapons. "The Constrictai and Hypnobrai Serpentine tribes, are violently rioting through the streets of New Ninjago City. Severe property damage has resulted from the army's entry through the city's west, and the unified movements of the Constrictai are causing earthquakes that are posing significant risks to any commuters travelling via the Ninjago Underground Network. Two boys, roughly aged at ten years old, appear to be commanding this army from atop a gigantic snake reminiscent of the Pyro Vipers." The camera pans in on two boys dressed in black. One looks to be a typical Ninjagian, but the _other...  
_"Correct me if I'm wrong," Kylee decides with wide eyes, "but isn't there supposed to be only _one _Gerudo male born every hundred years?"  
"Yeah," Link whispers back with equally wide eyes.  
"I'd recognise that caped hoodie _anywhere," _Wu decides. "I don't know how, but I have reason to believe _that _child is Lloyd."  
"Hold up," Bowser protests. _"Isn't_ Lloyd supposed to be around Zelda and Peach's age?"  
"Eh," Garmadon says while shrugging his shoulders, "it's probably two wannabes-"  
_"I am your new emperor, Ninjago!" _comes Lloyd's shrilly voice from the TV, _"and you will bow down to me!" _The boy in the hoodie turns to his friend. _"Give _it to 'em, Ganondorf!"  
All of your jaws drop as the other boy raises his hand in the air.  
A bolt of lightning strikes a police officer on the street.  
"Okay," Kylee decides, "when is the Destiny's Bounty actually _getting _here?"  
"There's no time to worry about that," Wu decides. "Gather your weapons, and _follow _Garmadon and I!"


	244. Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-Three || lights, cameras, action, something else?

Two dragons have materialised in the courtyard. You recognise one as Wu's bearded gold and white elemental dragon, while the other appears to take on a black and purple form, and looks more western in style. Garmadon jumps onto the latter dragon's back before ushering Bowser, Mario and Luigi to follow him.  
"So we could've been searching on these dragons the _whole _time," Kylee says while blinking a couple of times.  
"Using our elemental dragons uses immense amounts of power," Garmadon explains to her. Kylee jumps up behind Wu onto his dragon; you follow suit. Link climbs onto Wu's dragon and sits behind you. Wu takes his dragon's reins in hand before giving Garmadon a nod.  
The dragons jump over the walls of the monastery and begin to fly as fast as they can over to the Sea of Sand that lies ahead.

It doesn't take long for the dragons to reach the line of skyscrapers that define New Ninjago City's west. Several of these buildings are on fire, and there's huge crevasses in the road. "[Y/N] and Kylee," Wu decides, "you two check through this area and help any survivors you can."  
"Yes, Sensei," Kylee agrees as Wu's dragon lands on the ground near the main road leading into the city. You climb down and follow Kylee to the side of the road before watching Wu's dragon take off again.  
_"Help!" _you hear someone crying from a relatively short distance. "Somebody _help _me!"  
"Looks like someone needs our help," Kylee tells you. You sprint after her, making sure to jump over the enormous hole in the road. Kylee crouches down in front of a fallen power pole. You can see a man in a royal blue jacket and a matching baseball cap struggling to lift up this power pole. Underneath is a familiar woman in a pink business suit with brown pin-up curls. You spot a news camera lying down on the ground next to the woman. "Gayle Gossip?" The news reporter ignores Kylee as she continues to struggle to free herself. Kylee ushers you over while placing her hands underneath the pole. You stand next to her and do the same. She turns to face who you're presuming to be the camera man. "On the count of three, we lift. Gayle, I'm gonna need you to try and crawl out from underneath." The news reporter silently nods her head. "Okay. One...two..._three!" _Although there's three of you lifting up the pole, it's considerably heavy. Your arms are shaking from all of the weight. You watch as Gayle takes her sweet ass time to crawl out from underneath. The three of you eventually lower it again. She stands up and smiles to the three of you.  
"It's good to see that the Ninjas aren't the only ones protecting the city and its people,"she decides while brushing the dirt off her pencil skirt. She holds out her free hand; her other one is gripped around a microphone. "I'm Gayle Gossip from the Ninjago City Television Network station." Kylee shakes it. "Who are you two?"  
"I'm Kylee Carta," she responds. Gayle begins to chuckle.  
"Oh, your parents must be huge _Immortal Humans _fans!" she says with a smile. Kylee slowly nods her head.  
"Yeah..._that _game..." The look in Kylee's eyes is quite painful. Gayle turns around in your direction as the camera man picks up the camera.  
"And what's _your _name, hun?" she queries.  
"I'm [Y/N] [L/N]," you respond. She squints at your circlet for a few moments. Her jaw then drops to the ground.  
"As in _Princess _[Y/N]?" she gasps. "Of Isle _Delfino?!" _You smile and nod your head.  
"Yep," you answer, _"that's _me." She gives you a quick curtsey before turning to the camera man.  
"Vinny, roll the cameras!"  
"Yes, ma'am," the camera man responds. Gayle ushers you two to stand to her left before turning towards the camera and adjusting her silver cat-eye glasses so that they're perfect. "We are live in three...two...one..._action!"_

"Sorry for the technical difficulty, Ninjago," she decides. "I am standing here with two young ladies who just saved me, _one _of which is Isle Delfino's very own princess!" She turns to face you. "Princess [Y/N], what brings you to New Ninjago City today?"  
"We're here to stop the Serpentine from causing any more trouble," you tell her.  
"Did you hear that, Ninjago?" Gayle spins around towards the camera. "She's not _just _a princess, but she's also a humanitarian!" You give her a smile.  
_You wish you were kicking Serpentine ass instead of standing around for some news report.  
_Kylee's ears perk up at a relatively loud ticking noise. She turns towards the source of the noise; her eyes widen. She points at the ground a few metres away. There's a suspicious-looking black and red package with a digital timer ticking away on it.  
Your stomach drops as soon as you see it; you know _immediately _what it is.  
"Explosive!" Kylee yells.  
_"Stand with me!" _you shout at the three. Kylee, Gayle and Vinny stand close to you. You cross your arms over your chest and feel the familiar warmth of your light shield surrounding you and the three others. Gayle and Vinny look around the safety of the bubble in awe. You clench your eyes shut, bracing for impact.  
Only moments later, a deafening boom fills the air.  
The ground trembles for a few moments. You have to clutch onto Kylee's arm in order to remain steady. The shaking gradually comes to a stop.  
"Is it safe now?" you ask, your eyes still shut.  
"I _think _so," Kylee decides. You straighten up, and the shield dissipates into nothing. You stare at the spot where the explosive had gone off. There's a giant, gaping hole where it once was. It's still steaming from the residual heat. "What's up with those dumbasses? _That _could've killed us..." You carefully lead Gayle and Vinny to safety away from the enormous pothole that's formed.  
"I think we should stay with you for now," Gayle decides. "Is that alright?"  
"Sure," Kylee agrees. Gayle ushers Vinny to start rolling. "We're going to kick Serpentine _ass, _though."  
"Action!" Vinny exclaims.


	245. Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-Four || no cash just swipe

You and Kylee rush down the street, with Gayle and Vinny chasing after you. You spot a couple of the black and orange Serpentine warriors strangling a man with a glossy hair-style in a brown gi. He's kicking his legs about in an attempt to try and fend off the snake men, but to no avail. Kylee nods in your direction before pushing her hands into the backs of the Serpentine warriors. Only moments later, a yellow flash of lightning sends the snakes convulsing and dropping to the ground, letting go of their victim. They proceed to twitch every so often. The brown-clad man stands up and offers Kylee a cheesy grin.  
"Ah, _thanks, _lady," he responds while giving her a thumbs up. "I thought I was a _goner!"  
_"What's your name?" she queries.  
"Dareth," he replies. "And _what _may I call the lovely lady who saved me?"  
"Kylee," she responds.  
"Well," he decides as he shakes her hand, "it's _nice _to meet ya'."  
"Follow us," she ushers. Dareth nods his head and drops behind you to run with Gayle and Vinny.  
"Woah, what's going _on?" _he asks Vinny while scratching his head in curiosity. "Where are the _Ninja?"_  
"I'm not sure," Vinny admits. "You _think _the Green Ninja would've been here by now!"  
You and Kylee give each other a nervous glance.

You eventually reach the Ninjago Museum of History, where a relatively large group of city-goers are rushing inside the building. You spot a large group of Serpentine marching towards them with spears in their hands. Several Serpentine throw these spears, but thankfully, they have Stormtrooper aim and miss every single throw.  
"Go inside," you usher the three.  
"You too," Kylee decides.  
"Why _me?" _you scoff. "I'm _just _as capable of fighting!"  
"Wu said protect the people," she tells you. _"You're _their last defence against the Serpentine."  
"But-"  
"If anything happens to me, then I want you to know I - _shit!"_  
You don't have time to see what Kylee's talking about as she proceeds to get into a fist fight with a Constrictai.  
"Quick, Princess [Y/N]!" Gayle pleads as she ushers you inside the museum. You notice that there's steel shutters lowering down over all of the windows and doors.  
"I'm their last defence..." you murmur to yourself.  
You dash into the building just as the shutters are about to close on the main entrance.

**\- - -**

Men, women and children of all ages are sitting around the museum; many of them are either catching their breaths or checking for injuries.  
"Everyone," you order, "hide yourselves in groups and _don't _come out of hiding until an all-clear is given."  
"Who are _you _to be giving orders around like that?!" one man demands.  
_"Yeah!" _a woman shouts. "Who died and made _you _king?!" The crowds begin to yell and scream in favour of the two's interjections. You sigh and shrug your shoulders to Gayle and Vinny.  
"Ninjagians are pretty stubborn," Dareth admits to you. "But I've never seem them _this _ungrateful for someone's help before..." Gayle stands up on a bench before cupping her hands together.  
"You are addressing the Princess of Isle _Delfino, _you ungrateful _box _heads!" she hollers. "You are _all _representing the Ninjago Empire! _Show _some damn respect!"  
The crowds fall silent.  
"Alright," Gayle says in a nice and quiet voice, turning to face you again. "As you were saying, Princess [Y/N]?"  
"You _all _need to hide," you tell the crowd, "or you'll be caught by the Serpentine. _I'll _keep guard."  
"You heard her!" Dareth orders the crowds. "Hide in groups and _don't _come out until she _says _so!"  
The crowd rushes towards the elevators and the staircases.  
"If you don't mind," Gayle requests, "I'd like to stay with you."  
"Same," Vinny adds on.  
"You don't mind, do ya'?" Dareth queries.  
"If you see anything," you tell them, "then let me know."

The four of you head down the stairs as quickly as you can, making sure to keep an eye out for any Serpentine warriors. The lights are flickering on the upper basement. You step down the hall and glance around.  
_"[Y/N]..." _comes a deep voice that rasps for air. You tilt your head to the side.  
"Huh?" you frown. "Who's there?"  
_"We're _here, silly!" Dareth chuckles. You spin around and see the three watching you in wait of instructions.  
"Did you _hear _that?" you ask them quietly.  
"Did we hear _what?" _Gayle inquires curiously.  
"I...thought I heard something calling my name," you admit. "I must be hearing things..."  
_"[Y/N]..." _the voice calls again. You turn around to find the source of the voice.  
"I heard it again," you assure them as you go to turn around. "I'm _sure _of it-"  
They're all gone.  
_"What?!" _you exclaim. "Where'd you three _go?!"_  
But only the ambient drone of the heater can be heard overhead.  
In fact...you can't hear any commotion outside anymore.  
_"[Y/N]...come forth..."_  
The voice echoes from the end of the hall.


	246. Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-Five || KING OF THE SIMPS

You draw the Sword of Sols out from its scabbard and slowly approach the end of the hall. It leads into a lone room with a single painting inside. It depicts a man with a jet black helmet. His glowing violet eyes have no pupils or irises; his sharp, silver teeth are shark-like. He appears to be clad in a golden armour that covers his galaxy-coloured chest and back like a rib cage. He's wearing a cloak reminiscent of the one that the Hackergirl wears. His body appears to take on the form of a human...but a much larger one at that.  
"Who the Hell are _you _supposed to be?" you mutter, slipping the Sword of Sols back into its scabbard.  
_"Free me...from my prison..."_  
"Alright," you decide in a much louder voice as you redraw your sword, _"shut _up."  
_Princess [Y/N], _you hear Fi's voice echoing in your head, _there is a ninety-six percent estimation that the voice has originated from the Sacred Realm._  
_Fi, _you begin, _what is it? Who does it belong to?_  
_I am ninety-nine point eight percent certain that the voice belongs to the Overlord._  
Your heart nearly stops.  
"And the picture?" you say out loud, although your voice is terribly shaky and weak. "Why would he bring me _here?"_ Fi emerges from within your sword and takes a few moments to observe it.  
"Judging from historical Ninjagian records," she responds, "I can affirm that the man depicted in this painting matches the physical features of the Overlord at a one hundred percent rate of identicality."  
You try to back away from the hall, but you find yourself with your back against a wall that wasn't there when you'd first walked into the hall.  
_"Fi?!" _you cry. _"What's going on?!"_  
But there's no response from the Sword Spirit.  
You keep your eyes clenched shut as an unnervingly cold wave sweeps through your body and freezes you to the spot.  
"Go...away..." you mutter.  
_"...not on **my **watch, you don't!"_  
You hear the sound of something cutting through canvas. The cold sensation coursing through your veins slowly disappears into nothingness.  
When you open your eyes again, you find Ultraviolet standing in front of the now destroyed painting. She's carrying a steel sai in her left hand. You slowly glance up to see her face.  
She looks terrified.  
"What's wrong?" you whisper to her. She glances to you, her eyes unusually wide.  
"You heard it _too," _she murmurs, _"didn't _you?"

You follow Ultraviolet back down the hallway and towards the staircase. You're awfully silent, but you have so many questions for her.  
"Guess this whole _'being the Overlord's daughter' _business isn't working out for you," she decides as she begins to climb up the staircase.  
"I...I've only met him once in person," you admit to her. Your heart is racing, and you're struggling to catch your breath. "It was in the Arbiter's Grounds. And...and he...he set this giant skeleton on me and my two..._friends."_  
"I've been hearing him a lot in my head, lately," she casually responds. "I _was _going to find Harumi, but then the city was attacked." She pauses for a moment to scratch at the side of her head with the sai. "Do you know who those two little brats ordering those snakes around are?"  
"Lloyd Garmadon and Ganondorf Dragmire."  
"Ha!" she cackles. "I don't know what's _worse! _The fact that _those _two idiots are behind this, or the fact that you know them by _name!" _She proceeds to laugh like a maniac at the very idea. "Oh..." With a weak smile, she clutches her stomach. "They're both an _embarrassment _to my heritage..."  
"How so?" you ponder.  
"Read a _history _book, why don't 'cha?" Upon reaching the ground floor, you notice that it's pitch black...save for an enormous, gaping hole in the shutters where the entryway is located. Blinding sunlight beams through the hole.  
_"Uh-_oh..." you murmur.  
_"[Y/N]!" _you hear who vaguely sounds like Cole yelling from the outside.  
"Cole?" you frown.  
The masked ninja stops in front of you, glances at both you and Ultraviolet, and picks the two of you up before carrying you both outside.

"What are you _doing _here?!" you shout. "Weren't you and the _other _Ninjas supposed to be finding my mother and Tessa?!"  
"Misako and Zelda are on it!" he assures you before jumping over a flaming barrel. You watch as it rolls into a tree and sets it on fire. "Cavaliere sent the _rest _of us to protect you!"  
"You mean Kai, Jay and Zane?" Ultraviolet guesses, most likely presuming that the Ninjas are the only ones concerned with Lloyd and Ganondorf's actions.  
"More like all of the _Champions!" _he shouts. A bolt of lightning strikes the ground in front of a Hypnobrai; moments later, it slithers away from Urbosa with its arms flailing about in the air.  
"And _stay _back!" she roars, sheathing her scimitar and shield. You glance over to Urbosa's right to see Kai and Jay tripping a Constrictai over into a puddle of murky water.  
"What's going on?!" Jay demands as Cole sets you down next to him and Kai. "I thought the Serpentine were _peaceful, _now!"  
"I don't know," you respond. "All I know is that Lloyd and Ganondorf are somehow _leading _this attack!"  
"Wait...Lloyd's behind this?" Kai shakes his head in disbelief. "So _that's _where I remember the hoodie from..." You watch as a boulder begins to roll towards you. Daruk emerges from said boulder and skids to a stop next to Urbosa.  
"Mipha's healing Mario and Kylee in the north of the city," he explains to Cole. "They got hurt _pretty _bad..."  
"Why in the name of Dinraal is Lloyd acting this way?" Urbosa demands. "I'd expect this behaviour from my _father..._but not _Lloyd."_  
"Yeah," Daruk adds on. "It's _real _out of character for Lloyd to be attacking someone because he feels like it..._especially _in his own home!"  
"I can explain the reduction in biological age," Zane assures the group. "I believe that Lloyd _and _Ganondorf may have consumed an excess of Yesterday's Tea, the antidote to Tomorrow's Tea and a common ingredient in anti-aging serums in Ninjago's beauty industry."  
"So those idiots drank _face _moisturiser?!" Ultraviolet cackles. _"Hooligans!"  
_"But I am unable to decide the circumstances of their betrayal," he admits. "All I am able to determine is that it was _not _by choice."  
"Where's my Champions?" you ask.  
"They're busy fighting off the snakes to the east with Peach's Champions," Kai tells you. Zane takes a few moments to think.  
"Hmm..." he murmurs. "Urbosa, do you recall our meeting in the Arbiter's Grounds?"  
"Not entirely," she admits.  
"You were under the control of the Overlord," he explains to her. "And he had used a medical implant that fitted into the nape of your neck to attach to your brain stem in order to alter the relays being sent to and from your brain, which in turn would allow him to place thoughts into your subconscience and force you to carry out his biddings."  
She blinks.  
"Uh..." Daruk scratches at the top of his head.  
"It's a mind control thing he's using," Cole responds. "But...Lloyd and Ganondorf aren't exactly _following. _They're _giving _orders."  
"Unless they're taking those orders from someone higher up," you guess.  
"We need to get close to 'em," Kai tells the rest of you. "That way, we can rip those things out-"  
"Improper removal of those devices may result in paralysis or immediate death," Zane assures him. "Based on observations of Urbosa's reaction to the pin's removal, we should place the two under anaesthesia and remove them in a medical environment. In order to successfully engage in this operation, I believe that we must first sedate them so they are still breathing, return them to Isle Delfino as quickly as possible and then place them under general anaesthesia upon arrival at the hospital in Ricco Harbour."  
"Sounds like a plan," you agree. "Where do we find them?"  
"Ugh!" comes a shrilly voice from behind you. _"Girl _heroes?! What _is _this, Tumblr?!" Cole snorts and Jay tries to hide a laugh.  
"Looks like they found us," Kai decides as he cracks his knuckles and spins around on his heel, ready to fight against a large crowd of Serpentine. But as the rest of you turn around, the only two you find are Lloyd and Ganondorf staring at you, Urbosa and Ultraviolet as if you've all just committed a war crime.  
Kai immediately cranks out his BorgPhone X and proceeds to film the duo.

"Ew!"Lloyd shrieks as he mimicks the act of throwing up. _"Girls!" _Cole steps in front of the rest of you with his hands raised up in front of his face.  
"Hey, man," he warns Lloyd, _"leave _Princess [Y/N] and Lady Urbosa alone-"  
_**"SIMP!"** _he roars back. He starts jumping up and down like an idiot. _"Cole's the king of the simps! Cole's the king of the simps!"  
"Please _don't show this video to Nabooru..." he sighs to Kai. Lloyd cups his hands around his mouth.  
_"Imma call y'all Homer, because you a __**simp, **son!" _At those words, Kai loses it laughing.  
"Come over here at _once, _you two!" Urbosa demands.  
"You can't tell me what to _do," _Ganondorf sneers back while crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Yeah!" Lloyd adds. _"Girls _belong in the _kitchen!" _At those words, Ultraviolet bursts into laughter. "What's so funny?!"  
"I _like _your style, kid..." she says with a grin. "Y'know...Cole is _definitely _the king of the simps."  
"I _know, _right?" he decides. "He's, like, a _total _loser!"  
"Now _listen _here, you little shit," Cole hisses through gritted teeth.  
"And those _stupid _women just won't stay in their _place_, isn't that right?" Ultraviolet continues.  
"They're..." Ganondorf pauses for a few moments as he tries to think of the next word he wants to say. "In...sol..._ent?"_  
You notice Zane sneaking up behind them with two needles at the ready.  
"Yeah," Ultraviolet agrees, "they really _are _insolent fools..."  
_"Fuck_ you!" Lloyd screeches at Kai. You absolutely _hate _whoever's possessing Lloyd and making him say such nasty things. Ganondorf makes a rather rude hand gesture, and Lloyd snickers at it.  
That is, until the two collapse onto the ground. Zane stands back up and nods his head to you.  
"Jay and Zane," you order, "take them back to Isle Delfino. We'll sort out the Serpentine."  
"Sure thing, Princess!" Jay promises as he and Zane make two dragons materialise out of thin air. Jay's dragon is blue, much like the sky, while Zane's resembles a sharp, pointy cloud. They pick up the two children before soaring through the sky, heading far away to the west.  
"Din, Farore and _Nayru," _Urbosa murmurs, "I hope I _never _hear those words out of their mouths _ever _again."  
"Ditto," Kai agrees.  
_"King of the simps..." _Cole mutters underneath his breath. You feel a scaly hand tapping on your shoulder.  
"Bowser?" you guess as you spin around.  
You find yourself face-to-face with a Hypnobrai wearing a gold circlet atop his head and carrying a golden staff shaped like a cobra with a glowing, blue orb in its centre.

_"Fuck!" _you shriek, throwing your fist as fast as you can across the Serpentine's face. You miss, but you try to throw another punch.  
"Hold on, [Y/N]!" Kai assures you. "He's with us!"  
"I'm not trying to _hurt _you, girl!" the Hypnobrai snaps. "I'm trying to stop this _fight!" _You notice that he hisses out his 'S' sounds whenever he uses a word that has them.  
"Skales?" Cole guesses. "Sorry, this is Princess [Y/N]. _Aspheera _was her first impression of the Hypnobrai tribe."  
"Eugh," he groans, _"Aspheera. _She's a _disgrace _to the Hypnobrai _race..."  
_"And [Y/N]," Kai continues, _"this _is Skales, King of the Serpentine Tribe."  
"Wait..." you begin. _"King?"_  
"Yes," Skales decides. "And I did _not _command the Hypnobrai _or _the Constrictai to attack Ninjago City."  
"Then who did?" Urbosa frowns, hovering her hand over her scimitar.  
_"Whoever_ it was," he tells her, "it was _not _those boys." He turns towards the museum. "We seldom leave the sewers nowadays. The Serpentine are _not _concerned with the affairs of humans."  
"So _why _the Hell is half of the entire tribe _attacking _the city?!" Ultraviolet demands. "Like, I _just _wanted to come here to watch a movie, and I can't even do _that!" _Cole places a hand on her shoulder.  
"UV," he assures her, "I don't think Skales knew this was happening."  
"Yeah..." Kai murmurs. "But you know who _would _plot this sort of thing?"  
"Pythor," Cole responds, and quite angrily at that. "He's working for the Overlord...well, that's what Hellen told Wu and Garmadon, anyway."  
"And he _did _kidnap Ganondorf in the _first _place," you add. "But if he isn't the leader of the Serpentine...how'd he command half of the tribe to attack the city?"  
"The Serpentine are a peaceful tribe nowadays," Skales decides. "But large numbers of our tribe decided to slither away for some sort of _Preservation Of Ouroborus _meeting-"  
Kai and Cole snicker at the name of the meeting.  
_"What's _so funny?" he demands.  
"That's _one _shitty abbreviation," Kai jokes as he wipes a tear from his eye. "Continue."  
"Apparently," he continues, _"some _Chirp account that goes by the handle _'Hackergirl' _leaked government documents from the federal Ninjagian parliament that claimed that our old city would be _bulldozed _in order to open up some _Luminous Stone _mine as part of an international deal with Hyrule. The document was _obviously _a fake, as the government logo was red instead of green, but the Constrictai still fell for it...possibly because the Constrictai are red-green colourblind. I sent my Hypnobrai to go and see what was going on yesterday." His eyes dull ever so slightly. "And they never returned...well, not until now."  
"And if _we _found Lloyd and Ganondorf with those _mind-_control pins..." Cole begins.  
"Then the Hackergirl must be behind this!" Urbosa declares.  
For a while, you're all silent.  
"Uh...the _Hackergirl?" _Ultraviolet frowns while tilting her head to the side.  
"There _has _to be a way to disrupt the communications between the Hackergirl and the Serpentine," you murmur.  
"The only people I can think of who could do something like that are Borg, Gadd and Tessa," Kai sighs. "But Borg and Gadd are in Ninjago."  
"Not to mention Tessa's in another realm..._and _she's with the Hackergirl," Cole adds on.  
"Hang on..." he murmurs. He pulls out his experiment phone and begins to type away.  
"Uh, _now _isn't the time for texting your anon friend, Kai!"  
"No, no," he assures him. "I _know _who Spectacles17 is. I dared them to play the synthesizer part for _Squidward Nose _at the Champions' Ball last night."  
"...and Tessa was on synth!" Cole's eyes light up. "Kai, you're a _genius!"_  
Ultraviolet tilts her head in confusion. You shrug your shoulders.  
"If the signal can travel between realms," he guesses, "then I can see if she could mess around with the Hackergirl's code."  
"How do you know she can do that?" he asks.  
"I don't know how _you _don't know what her abilities are in-game," he retorts, "considering Jay rattled off about _The Immortal Humans _every dinner time on the year of its release."  
"Elaborate," you prompt him.  
"You haven't _**played **The Immortal Humans?" _Ultraviolet frowns. "It's, like, one of the hottest _games _right now!"  
"Except for _Prime Empire,"_ Cole reminds her. "I heard people are going _nuts _over that game-"  
_"Watch out!" _you hear someone exclaim. You watch as a colossal, black-scaled serpent the size of three buses slithers towards you from the east street. Mario's clinging onto its neck, Kylee's arms are tightly wrapped around his waist, Mipha is clutching onto her ankle for dear life and Luigi is chasing after this snake as fast as he can.  
"A _Pyro _Viper?" Kai frowns. "I thought they were _gone!" _Skales slithers past the rest of you and stops _right _in the path of the serpent. His tail begins to flicker in the air.  
_"Look _into my eyes..." he hisses at the serpent. It slows down before coming to a stop. Its eyes are now the same colour as Skales'; they have a circular pattern and are glowing red. He beckons the snake to lower its head down to his height. The Zora, New Donker and otherworldly warrior drop down to the ground; Luigi catches up to the trio._"Show _us where Pythor is!"  
The snake seems to nod its head before turning around and slithering over to the south-east.  
"I'll do my best to stop as many Serpentine as I can," Skales promises all of you. "You'll find Pythor wherever this serpent leads you. Good luck, Ninja...and friends."  
He slithers down the north street to stop a wave of Constrictai.  
You're about to move forth after the others when someone slaps something across your mouth. A sickly sweet stench fills your nostrils. It doesn't burn your throat, but it makes you feel terribly exhausted. You try to reach out for the others; you try to speak. But you can't even make a peep.  
Your vision starts to fade to black, and your body goes limp.


	247. Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-Six || Kicking Arse

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You open your eyes to find yourself lying on the ground of a dark room. Cheering and whooping is muffled by the walls, telling you that there's people outside of whatever building you're trapped in..._lots _of them. The air is awfully warm, dry and dusty. You cough and splutter for a few moments before standing up...well, at least _trying _to, anyway.  
You're chained to the wall.  
You let out a sigh and try your best to relax. Where you are is beyond you...but you'd at least like to be able to have a _tiny _sip of water. Your throat is drier than a desert, and your tongue feels like sandpaper against the insides of your cheeks. You feel too weak to cough again.  
_"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_  
You frown at the noise.  
Moments later, the door swings wide open, revealing Pythor standing behind it. He's got a stupid smirk plastered across his face. It reminds you of a certain someone.  
"Where the Hell _am _I?" you demand.  
"Oh," he says with a smile, _"you're _in the City of Oroborus, dear..." He slithers towards you before lowering his head down to your height. His eyes seem to be swirling a tiny bit. "We caught not _only _you, but we caught _all _of your silly little hero friends too."  
"What...what's going on?" you mutter. "Why's there yelling?"  
"We have a little game going on, you see," he decides. "We like to call it the Slither Pit. And well...we thought it would be _wonderful _if you and your friends partook in our tradition." He unlocks the chains around your wrists and ankles before grabbing one wrist awfully tightly. It feels like he's crushing your bones.  
"Hey!" you shout. "Let _go _of me!"  
Pythor ignores you as he slithers down a hall and towards a door leading outside.

The Sun is blinding as you're pushed outside towards a circular arena with sandstone seating around the arena. Hypnobrai and Constrictai are seated all over the show. There's a giant cloud of dust in the centre of the arena. You watch as Kylee is launched out of the cloud and through the air. She lands on her side and begins to scream in pain. Two Hypnobrai turn her over; she's got deep grazes along the outer part of her natural arm, and a gash running down the side of her cheek. She's sobbing uncontrollably. Pythor slithers up to her and frowns.  
"Hmm..._weak."_  
"Are you fucking _insane?!"_ she screams at him.  
"Take her back to her cell," he commands of the two Hypnobrai. They nod before dragging her towards the door that you and Pythor had just travelled through. Kylee attempts to kick and scream, but she can only manage to twitch a few muscles.  
"What's going on?" you murmur.  
"Well," he decides, "we _did _intercept the Master of Lightning's dragon, and were therefore able to intercept Lord Dragmire, too. At first, we were just going to _kill _him, but we found the antidote to that silly Yesterday's Tea he foolishly consumed...so we decided to have some fun with him _first." _You watch as the cloud of smoke clears to reveal Ganondorf, back to his usual age. He's awfully still, like a statue. His hair is floating in the wind behind him, and if it wasn't for the circumstances in which you two were meeting, you're sure you would have burst into laughter.  
You gulp.  
"Uh...can I fight someone else?" you ask him.  
"All your friends have failed to defeat him," he smirks. "Tell you what, Princess. If you are _truly _the Chosen One as the prophecies foretell...and you _defeat _your beloved Ganondorf in a fight, then I _suppose _I shall allow you all to leave."  
_"First _off," you snap back, "he is _not _my beloved Ganondorf. He's a fucking _asshole. _And _second, _you'll release me or else!"  
"Or else _what?" _he sneers. He tosses a familiar scabbard to the ground in-between the two of you and Ganondorf, who's staring at you without moving a muscle. "If you want the choice to leave..._you'll _fight him."  
"What the Hell are you even _getting _out of this fight?"  
"No matter the outcome," he assures you, "at least _one _of you will die. Would you rather it be you? Or _him?" _You snatch your hand away.  
"Tell my father I'll _see _him in Hell," you snap as you storm towards your scabbard. You throw it over your shoulders before drawing the Sword of Sols out. The blade glistens in the sunlight.  
_"Remember the rules of the Slither Pit!" _someone exclaims through a set of speakers surrounding the arena. _"There **are **no rules...but what **I **say goes! M__ay the best fighter win!" _The crowds go nuts with cheers; they throw their fists into the air and they whoop like hooligans.  
"Ganondorf..." you murmur. "I _don't _want to fight you."  
_"Go!" _the announcer hollers.

You slowly step around the perimeter of the arena, not taking your eyes off him. He's holding his glowing white sword in his left hand; you carry the Sword of Sols in your dominant hand. He continues to stare at you, waiting for you to go and attack him. You're constantly glancing between him and Pythor, whose tail is beginning to flicker in the air with anger.  
"Come _on, _already!" he hollers. _"Fight, _you two!"  
_"Fight! Fight! Fight!" _the crowd chants.  
Ganondorf charges for you, his sword raised in the air.  
"Shit!" you exclaim. You crouch down and cross your arms over your chest, letting your Light Shield protect you from the blows of his sword. "Fuck _off, _will you?!" He doesn't respond, he just keeps on attacking the shield in an attempt to get rid of it. Deafening booms fill your eardrums with every strike against your shield.  
You dart off as he raises his sword for the seventh time.  
"Come here and fight like a _true _warrior!" Ganondorf commands. You try to climb up over the edge of the arena and dart into the crowd, but two Constrictai push you back. You tumble over and land back-first onto the ground. For a while, all you can see is the Sun...that is, until Ganondorf's shadow looms over you like a ghost.  
You roll to the side as he goes to stab you in the chest.  
You jump back up and use the Sword of Sols to block an attack on his part.  
_"Fi!" _you shout. _"What's going on? How do I stop him?"  
You must remove the mind-control device Zane referred to earlier on during the day from his head, _she instructs you.  
_But it could paralyse him...or worse! _you think back.  
_In this environment, _she assures you, _the benefits far outweigh the risks. __I suggest you use your Light Shield just as he lands a blow, for my prior observations of Link and the Hyrulean Champions suggests that the rapid expansion of a protective shield in its early stages could produce enough energy to knock Ganondorf over and stun him for a short period of time. From there, I would remove the pin in a hasty manner. _You nod your head.  
"Alright," you say out-loud. You turn back to where Ganondorf is watching you. "I'm sorry...but this is going to hurt." You stand still and watch on as he proceeds to charge forth. He raises the sword in the air and goes to bring it down on your head.  
_Just _as it touches your scalp, you crouch down and cross your arms over your chest again.  
You hear a metallic _cling _and witness a vivid flash of golden light. Moments later, you spot him flying through the air. You run towards him as he smacks face-first into the floor. You climb up onto his back before lifting up his hair and pushing it over his head. You spot a tiny LED light, which glows red, attached to the nape of his neck. You pinch your fingers around it before carefully pulling it out. The light turns off. You then throw it onto the ground, stand up and crush it with your boot.  
Pythor, who's watching you from the doorway, nods his head. Almost as if he's impressed by your efforts.  
"Well," he declares, "I _suppose _you and your friends can go. This was _fun _and all, but I have matters to attend to in Hyrule. _Well, _[Y/N], _toodle-loo!" _He vanishes into thin air, and moments later, the large crowd of Serpentine begins to look around at one another. They're quite dazed...as if they've just woken up from a nap.  
Ganondorf is still lying on the ground...and he isn't moving.

You push him over so he's lying on his back. You hover your hand over his mouth to check that he's breathing.  
He isn't.  
You pick up his wrist and check it for a pulse.  
There's a _very _faint pulse.  
"Come on..." you murmur as you go to shake his shoulders. "Wake _up, _Ganondorf..."  
"Is that the Princess of Isle Delfino?" someone from the crowd asks.  
"What are we doing in Ouroborus?" another queries.  
"What's this _bump _in the back of my neck?" yet another frowns.  
Still no response from Ganondorf.  
You carefully remove the armour on his chest, place your head up against it and check to see if his heart is still beating.  
It's faint...but very fast. Like it's struggling to hold on.  
_"He isn't breathing!" _you scream. You turn back to him and close your eyes. "[Y/N] [L/N], you have to save his life. It doesn't matter if he gets angry about what you're about to do." You don't even want to _think _about it...but you _have _to.  
As much as you hate him for his recent actions, he's still not deserving of death.  
You carefully open his mouth with both hands before giving him air. You quickly lift your head away and listen to see if he's breathing again.  
One breath out...  
...and another in.  
You can't help but to burst into tears. You collapse onto the ground next to him and try your hardest not to cry...but you're still overwhelmed by everything.  
"...[Y/N]?" you hear Garmadon calling overhead. You glance up to see the wooden hull of the Destiny's Bounty. A ladder drops down from the side, and the four-armed Oni proceeds to climb down, followed by his staff-wielding brother. Wu and Garmadon drop to the ground, and then the Bounty goes to land outside of the arena. The brothers run over to you. You turn back to Ganondorf.  
His eyes are open.  
"What...in _Dinraal's _name?" he mutters, sitting upright. "All I recall is...being a-"  
"You're _okay!" _you blurt out, throwing your arms around him. You can't help but sob. Partially because of everything that's happened today, but _also _because you're relieved he's okay.  
You're not sure why you don't feel mad at him...it's not like you don't have the _right _to be.  
"[Y/N]?" he asks. "You...what in Din's name are you _doing?"  
_"I thought you were _dead," _you tell him. "Pythor had us fighting each other and you were under the Overlord's control and-"  
He places a hand on your shoulder.  
"Are _you _alright?"  
"I...I _think _so."  
"I...am glad to hear. How..._how _did you bring me back to life? Where's Mipha? Did _she _heal me?"  
"[Y/N] resuscitated you," Garmadon explains. "We saw her do it."  
"Resuscitate?"  
"We'll tell you once we're home," he assures him. "For now, I think we should get everyone back to Isle Delfino."  
"How's Lloyd doing?" you ask Garmadon.  
"He woke up from the operation," Wu tells you. "He is doing fairly well, although it will be a few hours before we can restore him to his former age. We are planning on dropping the Serpentine back off to their home in Ninjago City before regrouping on Isle Delfino. A crew will be taking the Destiny's Bounty to Ricco Harbour. But before we can do _any _of that, we'll need to find where everyone is being held captive, and _then _we'll have to drop Mr and Mrs Walker off at their home to the east of Ouroborus."  
"Alright," you decide as you stand up and go to walk off towards the ladder.  
"[Y/N]?" Ganondorf starts.  
You stop.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're _forgetting _something."  
You turn around to find him waving your sword in the air, a smirk across his face.  
With a smile, you roll your eyes and snatch the sword from him before sheathing it.


	248. Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-Seven || Texan Country Club

While most of the Serpentine are onboard, a couple of Hypnobrai are sitting in the living room, alongside a fair few of Lloyd's team, Mario, Bowser, Ganondorf and Kylee. Mipha is hovering her hand over Kylee's injuries while Ganondorf holds a bag of ice against the back of his head next to her on the sofa. Jay's rattling off about something on the phone to Nya. Cole's busy tapping away at his knee to the beat of music playing from the stereo. Kai's busy watching the television. There's a live broadcast happening on the deck above you all.  
"And thanks to the efforts of the heroes," Gayle Gossip declares with a smile, "the incident involving the Hypnobrai and the Constrictai Serpentine has concluded, with only two severe civilian injuries. After discussion with the Princess of the Ninjago Empire via video conference, the Ninjago City Police Department has decided to drop charges on the grounds that the Serpentine were forced to attack against their will. This is Gayle Gossip, bringing you live footage from the City of Ouroborus, and thank you for tuning into the Ninjago City Television Network." A commercial break begins to play.  
"Yes, Nya," Jay assures his fiancée over the phone, _"I'm _alright."  
"Pretty crazy how they just stopped like _that, _huh?" Bowser asks.  
"They stopped when Pythor disappeared," you explain to him as Mipha steps over to him and checks him for any injuries he may have gotten. "He must've had control over them..."  
"Whatever it was," Skales tells the rest of you, "I'm glad it's all over." He turns to a Hypnobrai child in a blue and white bomber jacket, who's playing a game on his BorgPad while his mother, a pink Hypnobrai, stands behind him with her hands on his shoulders. "And I'm glad my son is alright." The Hypnobrai child glances up towards the rest of you.  
_"That _snake kicked my dad's _ass," _he decides. His mother gives him a sharp tap on the shoulder.  
"Now, _now, _Skales Jnr..." she warns him quietly.  
"Wait, wait, wait..." Kylee turns her attention to Bowser. _"He's _got a son named after him, too!"  
"Isn't Lloyd named after his father's title?" Kai asks Cole.  
"Yup," he responds.  
"Dude..." he grins. "D'you guys reckon Skales Jnr and Bowser Jnr would be friends?"  
"Perhaps they would be," Skales ponders.

You hear a ringtone going off. Everyone checks their pockets; Bowser picks up his phone from the armrest of the chair he's sitting on before answering it.  
"Hey, Wendy," he says casually.  
_"Daddy!" _the young Koopa Champion wails on the other end of the phone. _"Junior's gone!"_  
"Have you checked Pinna Park?" he suggests.  
_"Iggy and Lemmy are already there, and they can't find him!"_  
"Shit," Bowser mutters. He stands up. "I _promise _I'll find him, sweetie, okay?"  
_"Hurry!" _she screams. He raises both eyebrows before hanging up the phone.  
"Mario..." he starts, "do you remember that weird shadowy thing that looked like [Y/N]?"  
"Yeah?"  
"And do you remember how Junior pretended to be you during our vacation to Isle Delfino a few years back?"  
Mario's jaw drops.  
"Junior followed us here, didn't he?"  
Bowser and Mario make a dash for the deck.  
"Help us find him," Bowser orders the rest of you.  
Kai turns off the television and Cole switches off the stereo. The two then rush out after him. Mipha walks out, as does Jay, who's still on the phone to Nya. Skales and his wife turn to face their son.  
"Stay here and tell us if you see that boy, alright?" the pink Venomari instructs him.  
"Sure thing, Mom," he grins to her. And with that, they both walk out. You, Kylee and Ganondorf stand up and walk out. You close the door behind you, and you're about to walk off with Kylee when Ganondorf stops both of you and ushers you back to the door. He's got his ear pressed against the door, so you and Kylee copy him. For a while, there's silence.  
And then you hear Skales Jnr starting to giggle, alongside another boy who's laugh is very familiar to you.

"You're the Hide and Seek _Champion, _Bowser Jnr!" the young Hypnobrai chuckles.  
"I _know, _right?!" Junior snickers back. "I _usually_ hide when it's my turn to do dishes, but _this _time, I wanted to fight with Dad. He _always _makes me stay at home if he's doing hero stuff...it's only when he wants me to hurt Mario or rescue _Peach _that he lets me join him..."  
"Go and get Bowser," you whisper to Kylee. She nods her head and creeps away from the door. You open the door and poke your head inside. The two are watching the screen of Skales Jnr's BorgPad; some cheesy cartoon is playing on it. You notice that Bowser Jnr is back to his normal appearance. You carefully creep up behind them and slowly crouch down before resting your hands on their shoulders.  
"Why, _hello, _boys!" you say in a cheery tone.  
They both start screaming like they've seen a ghost.  
The Koopa starts to make a dash for the door, but Ganondorf is blocking the door.  
_"No!" _Junior screeches. "Dad'll _kill _me!" He starts wailing and wraps his tiny arms around Ganondorf's leg. "Mama is gonna be _really _mad with me!" Tears are starting to run down his cheeks. _"Please!" _You crouch down in front of him and pick him up. He throws his arms around your neck and buries his face into your shoulder. _"[Y/N]...please don't let them tell me off..."_  
"They're your parents, Junior," you tell him in a calm tone. "They're worried about you."  
"She won't say a word," Ganondorf assures him. You raise an eyebrow at him.  
"...and the little shit was there when Gan and [Y/N] opened the _door _again," Kylee continues.  
"So he _was _following us here!" Bowser snarls. "Oh, he's in _big _trouble!"  
Junior's eyes widen to the point where you can see the whites of his eyes. He jumps out of your arms, rushes over to the curtain and proceeds to hide behind it. He's shaking like a leaf, and you can see his legs beneath the bottom of the curtain. Skales Jnr tries to hide a few giggles.  
"Yo..." Kylee says with a grin as she pokes her head through the doorway, "nice _hiding _place, dork."  
"Outta my _way, _Dragmire," Bowser mutters as he shoves Ganondorf to the side with relative ease. As he's tumbling forwards, his forehead smacks against yours, which sends you flying to the ground.  
_"Shit," _you mutter. Bowser steps over to the curtains and glances down at the ground.  
Without a word, he rips the curtains to the side.  
Junior yelps and leaps into the air. His body retracts into his shell. The shell lands on the ground and begins to violently shake.  
"You'd better get out of there _right _now and _apologise _to _all _of the people you've caused trouble for, Bowser Koopa Junior!"  
"Holy _shit..._" Kylee says with wide eyes, "we're cranking out _full _names, buddy-"  
Bowser pushes her away towards the rest of you before crouching down to the shell.  
_"No!" _Junior wails. _"Don't hurt me!"_  
"...don't worry about it, Urbosa," you hear Garmadon calmly telling somebody in the background. For the third time, Kylee is shoved to the side; this time by Urbosa, who's storming into the room. Before Bowser has the chance to react, Urbosa picks Junior up and carries him outside without a word. Skales Jnr wanders off after her. Garmadon steps into the room, and accidentally bumps into Kylee's shoulder. She snaps her head around in what's incredibly close to an instant.  
_"Fuck..." _Garmadon mutters.

"If _one _more person shoves me around," Kylee hisses under her breath, "then _I'm _gonna whoop their ass at a _rap _battle." Despite the otherwise serious nature of the situation, the rest of you can't help but laugh at her. She scoffs at the rest of you before turning to the three villains. _"Like _I'd fuck _you _three. I'd _literally _spit some bars." Kylee pauses for a while, and you're all dead silent.  
"Well," Bowser finally decides with a smirk on his face, _"I'm _sure I could change your mind-" You roll your eyes.  
"Bowser," she says in a calm tone, _"you _are the _living _equivalent of a _participation _award. The _intent _is nice, but I'm after a more _prestigious _prize." While Bowser's jaw drops to the ground, Garmadon starts to cackle with laughter at her insult. "And _you, _Garmadon. If my dog had a face like yours, _I'd _shave its ass and teach it to walk _backwards." _This time, Bowser and Ganondorf are the ones laughing at Kylee's insult. Garmadon nods his head in an almost accepting sort of way.  
"You _certainly _have a way with words," Ganondorf tells her, "but I'm afraid I have more _pressing _matters to attend to-"  
"Ganondorf," she decides without skipping a beat. "If _you _were my husband, I would've poisoned your tea."  
"If you were my _wife, _Miss Carta," he retorts, "I would've _drank _it." You can't help but laugh this time. Garmadon and Bowser are howling with laughter as Kylee purses her lips together. Ganondorf crouches down to her height. Her horns are glowing with a strange, red light; her nostrils are flaring slightly. He lifts a few locks of her relaxed, cobalt blue hair in his hand; she immediately glances away from him.  
"You're a _pretty _little thing, aren't you?" he whispers in her ear. "It's a shame you've got a mouth that runs like a sewer, considering the amount of _shit _that's come out of it."  
_"My _father taught me to take _no _shit from a man," she murmurs back, _"especially _one who's been in more holes than golf balls at a Texan _country _club."  
You're all dead silent for a while. You can't even believe what Kylee's just said, let alone to someone who's at least three times her size and weight. You're waiting for him to yell at her...at the _least._  
Ganondorf storms off a few moments later.  
Kylee has a rather smug grin on her face before turning to face the rest of you.  
_"Someone's _getting assassinated tonight," Garmadon jokingly tells her.  
"They _don't _call me and my girlfriends the Immortal Humans for _nothing," _she assures the two. "Anyways, that was a fuckin' good set-up. Jay taped the whole thing from the security cameras."  
"Wait," you start, "a _set-_up? _Taped? _It was a _prank?"_  
"Yeah," she assures you. "We all _knew _Junior was here. We just wanted to pay Ganondorf back for _cheating _on you."  
"Wait..._what?"_


	249. Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-Eight || a sunset island intermission

You scratch your head for a few moments. "I...you did that for _me? _But _how?"_  
"Hellen and my son had been planning this since the day Harumi came forward with her news," Garmadon explains to you. "You see, _she _had been in a similar position to you, while _he _felt disgusted by that vile asshole's actions."  
"Lloyd asked Bowser and I if we'd be happy to help out," Kylee continues. "And Hellen approached Garmadon about it. We had a pretty good plan, that is, until Pythor kidnapped Ganondorf and Bleck kidnapped Lloyd. We had to put a hold on the plan for a while. It was a good thing Pythor force-fed Ganondorf that _Tomorrow's _Tea, am I _right, _boys?"  
"We were hoping to finish what Lloyd and Hellen started," Garmadon agrees.  
_"Anyway," _she proceeds, "Junior stayed in the shadows because Midna thought it would be best for him to go out and watch us do hero stuff without the injury, which was unrelated to the whole set-up, but we _did _work around it. Urbosa, Kai, Cole and Jay were in on the joke, and we told Skales Jnr to follow _our _Junior around so he wouldn't hear what I was saying. The whole prank was riding on the fact that Ganondorf can't _stand _a shattered ego. I _did _get kinda embarrassed when he gave me that back-handed compliment, but it was all worth it."  
"I...I don't know what to say," you admit to the three. "You _all _planned that out...for _me?"  
_"Of _course _we did!" she assures you with a beam. "You're a great person, and you do _not _deserve that sack of shit. I mean, I'm not gonna _lie, _Lloyd Garmadon is a fucking _simp. _But I'm sure you'd rather someone who's overly defensive of you than someone who thinks harassing women is a compliment."  
"He messed with the _wrong _princess, [Y/N]," Bowser adds on. "We've all got your back, no matter whether it's the Overlord trying to kill everyone, the Hackergirl shitposting or Ganondorf being the asshole he is."  
"I...why did the Deities think _Ganondorf _was a good choice for the prophecy?" you ask. "It's...it's not that he isn't physically capable...it's just that...I don't think his heart is in the right place."  
"Why have _that _wimp when the Deities could have had _these _babies whoop the Overlord's ass?" Bowser starts to flex, which makes you and Kylee laugh, and Garmadon roll his eyes.  
"[Y/N]," Garmadon tells you. "Don't fall in love with the man or woman who shows off the most. Fall in love with the one who _loves _you with _all _their heart."  
"Advice _Misako _should have taken," Kylee says with a grin.  
_"Get _out, you," he says with a smile. She laughs and rushes out.  
"You know..." you begin, "I'm _still _technically Bowser's..._you _know."  
"How about we get a divorce at the Isle Delfino Courthouse and go out for some cake after?" Bowser suggests.  
"That is the _whitest _thing I've ever heard of!" Kylee shrieks from the hallway. Garmadon ditches a pillow in her direction. _"Oof!"  
_"I'd like that," you respond.

**\- - -**

By the time nightfall approaches, the Destiny's Bounty lands in front of a fenced-off pile of scrap metal and junk. Jay's the first to jump off the ship and rush over towards this pile, followed by his parents.  
"It's good to be home," Edna decides with a smile.  
"Delfino Castle is _pretty _darn swanky," Ed adds on, "but there's nothing like the smell of axle grease and the sight of all this useful stuff!" Everyone slowly files off the ship...save for one person, who's glaring at Kylee like she's just committed mass murder. An ironic comparison, for the glare's owner has most likely committed mass murder in a _literal _sense.  
Regardless...you _do _feel a tad bit sorry for Ganondorf.  
"We saw the recording," Kai whispers to you. _"All _two minutes and thirty seconds of it."  
"Was it too much?" you ask him.  
"If it was," he assures you, "it isn't your fault." Edna walks over to an electricity generator before booting it with her foot. Bright lights illuminate the junkyard; you already spot Jay and Cole carrying firewood to the centre of the clearing. Mario, Junior, Link, Luigi and Bowser are helping the duo out by gathering stones to place around the firewood. Wu and Garmadon are busy chatting to Ray, Maya and Lou, while the rest of the Champions are having casual conversations with the Serpentine. You'd almost forgotten they were here...let alone your own team. Hellen in particular was one you'd definitely forgotten the whereabouts of. Did she want to say those words Kylee used to insult Ganondorf herself? Or, like you, was she too terrified of what the outcome may have been?  
You're not really concerned. You just want to make sure everyone else is alright now.

You take a seat on one of the many bean bags around the campfire; you're sitting in-between Kai and Birdie, who are busy stabbing stripped sticks into large, fluffy marshmallows. The dancing flames of the campfire warm you right up in this bitter weather. It soothes your achy joints and calms your nerves. Several people are laughing as they dance around the campfire to music blaring out of a boombox, including Cole, Urbosa and Kylee. Off to the distance, Jay's parents are setting up a barbeque and grilling steaks while they chatter away to the other human Ninjagians. Your vision is blocked by a looming figure.  
Jay.  
"Hiya, [Y/N]," he says with a casual grin. "It's _pretty _cold at night." He holds out a thick, woollen blanket. There's squares of colour; the rug has navy wool bordering each square, as well as on the outside. "You should stay warm." You stretch out your arms to take it.  
"Thank you, Jay," you respond.  
"No problem," he smiles before passing another blanket to Birdie. This one is made of cotton and has duck patterns on it. You coil yourself up in the blanket before staring into the flames. They flicker and dance...  
It reminds you of your own mother's demise eleven years ago.  
"Do you think Lloyd's gonna be alright?" Kai asks Birdie as he takes a marshmallow off its stick and chows down on it. She nods her head.  
"Isle Delfino's hospitals are some of the best in the world. He's in safe hands, y'know."  
"I...I tore the one out of Ganondorf's neck," you admit to the two. "Am I bad for doing it that way?"  
"Well...it's more risky," Kai guesses. "But it still gets the job done, right?" You nod your head and stare at the fire again. Twisting...burning...scalding...  
You know he's still all by himself on the deck.  
"I'm sorry," you tell Kai and Birdie in a quiet voice. "Tell the others I'll be back soon. I...have to talk with him." They hesitantly nod. You're glad that the Destiny's Bounty doesn't have a spotlight on it...you'd much rather the others _not _see you climbing back up.

**\- - -**

You step onto the deck, making sure to keep a considerable distance between the two of you. He's staring out into the darkness of the vast, solemn desert; one hand rests on the balcony railing. You catch a glimpse of a glass bottle that sloshes with a deep amber liquid in his other.  
"I didn't know Kylee was going to say that, Ganondorf," you tell him.  
"Go and talk to someone who cares," he mutters under his breath. You walk over to the balcony and stare out at the desert. It's much colder than his home at night...Ninjagian winters are no joke.  
"I wasn't the one who slept with the Princess of the Ninjago Empire." He scoffs before drinking.  
"So what do you call your time with the Koopa Kingdom's _leader,_ eh?" You take a few moments to think.  
"Dunno. What do you call giving me medieval freaking _birth _control?" He remains silent for a few moments.  
"Why are you here, [Y/N]?" he mumbles as he presses his free palm against his forehead. "To insult me _further?"_  
"No," you admit. You snatch the bottle out of his hands and take a swig. It's disgusting and tastes like someone just shovelled liquified wood chips into your mouth, so you shove it back towards him. "How do you _drink _this shit, Ganondorf?"  
"I'm going to _forget _this conversation," he declares, "and I'll be fucking _pleased _about it." From his complete lack of hesitance in using a profanity in his speech, you can tell he's already intoxicated. He takes another gulp before shoving the bottle back in your direction. "Have you not _had _conversations you wished you could forget?" You tip the bottle back and try to drink more of it. Honestly, once you get past the strong taste...it's not that bad. It's warm...kind of like your Light Shield.  
"Like conversations I've had with _you, _asshole?"  
_"Don't _flatter yourself, you wench. You talk as if you're the Deities' greatest gift to the Earth since the _Triforce."_  
"What...what was that thing Kylee said before?" you murmur. "Because...because _you _like fucking people, and you've got a big _ego." _The bottle slips out of your hands and shatters all over the ground. The two of you stare at each other for a while. You didn't think that it would have hit you this fast, the alcohol. You _know _it's what's making you feel strange and hazy and all weird...he wouldn't be acting the same otherwise.  
"Are you a fucking _fool?"  
_"Dunno. You looked in a mirror lately?"  
He's struggling to stay awake; admittedly, you are too.  
You slump inside, trying your best to find somewhere to just sleep and forget this conversation ever happened.  
Well, you hope so, anyway.


	250. Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-Nine || back in black

"Oh my _God," _Kylee murmurs. "Guys?"  
"What's up?" Kai asks her off in the distance. You hear a couple of people snickering, most likely Bowser and Garmadon.  
"How drunk would you have to get to end up like _them?" _she asks.  
"So _that's _where the whiskey went..." he murmurs as he crouches down and picks up an empty bottle. "I was fuckin' _saving _that!" You jolt upright and immediately go to take a glance around your surroundings. From the daylight streaming through the Destiny's Bounty, you can tell it's already the next morning. The Oni, Koopa and two humans are staring into the room you're in with shock on their faces. All of your clothes are scattered over the floor, as well as an overturned dressing table, a lamp still plugged in at the wall, several toiletries such as shampoo, conditioner and face wash, your circlet and your sword. You groan and pull the blanket over your bare chest while sitting up in the bed.  
"Looks like you had a pretty rough night," Kai admits. "Nya's gonna _kill _you two if she finds her room like this."  
"It's just _me," _you mutter. In the corner of your eye, you spot a tangled mess of fiery red hair on the floor next to the other side of the bed. You almost immediately recognise who it is. "Oh..._fuck."_  
"We aren't going to tell _anyone," _Kylee assures you. "You should _probably _take a shower and get changed, though before everyone starts questioning why you're running around with no clothes on."  
"Where are we?" you ask.  
"We're back at the Monastery of Spinjitzu," Garmadon tells you. "Wu has called a meeting for everyone in twenty minutes, so-"  
_"Twenty minutes?!" _you scream. "What the _fuck?!"_  
With the blanket still wrapped around your body, you leap off the bed and make a mad dash for the bathroom.

**\- - -**

Once you walk back into Nya's room after a shower that took you ten minutes, you spot Misako looking out the window. The room is now squeaky clean, and Ganondorf is nowhere to be seen.  
"Misako?" you begin. "You're back?" She nods her head and turns around.  
"Yes," she assures you.  
"So...how was the Cloud Kingdom?"  
"It was lovely," she explains. "All of the prophets are polite and take pride in what they do. Tessa...is unable to leave, though."  
"Why?"  
Misako takes a deep breath and glances out at the cloudy landscape. It's nice and fluffy today.  
"Tessa authored the beginnings of the prophecy on a story publishing website back in her universe," she explains to you. "However, it has begun to spiral out of control due to shifts in the balance, and it has begun to write itself. The prophets of the Cloud Kingdom are unable to control it, as each prophet must focus on the destinies of the Sunshine Realm dweller they are assigned to at birth. As Tessa is not of this universe, she has the freedom to take control over the prophecy again and steer us all towards success in defeating the Overlord. She will not be able to return to the Sunshine Realm until the day you bring the Sword of Sols down upon the Overlord in the name of the Deities."  
"Does...does it mean my mother can't leave, either?" you whisper.  
Misako gives you a smile.  
"Although Tessa does not have the luxury of leaving," she explains, "Sheik and the Hackergirl agreed that it would be fair to allow Queen [M/N] to leave. After all...[M/N] has housed part of her power in Corky, and it will take training for her to learn the limits of her abilities."  
"I wonder who they are," you decide. "I mean...the Hackergirl, we _kind _of know she's a Ninjagian Gerudo...but Sheik? They just kind of appeared out of _nowhere." _Misako turns towards you. She's holding your golden gown in her hands, along with your circlet, the Shine Sprite pendant and a pair of matching shoes.  
"She's _incredibly _proud of you, [Y/N]."

**\- - -**

You slowly climb down from the ladder over the side of the Destiny's Bounty before heading into the Monastery of Spinjitzu through the front gates. The Champions, along with the present Heroes of the Triforce, are all gathered in the centre of the courtyard; the training equipment is gone. They're all crowded around someone.  
"Everyone," Misako begins in a clear voice, "let Princess [Y/N] through."  
The Ninjagian and Mushroom Kingdomer Champions step away to the left, while the Hyrulean and Isle Delfinian Champions move to the right, giving you a direct pathway to _her._ The woman who'd raised you in your early childhood. The woman who'd always sing and dance with you in the ballroom every afternoon after school. The woman who read you bedtime stories so that you could get to sleep. She still looks like she did before that fateful day. Your heart is beginning to race at the very sight of her.  
For a moment, you stop in your tracks.  
There's _no _way this is real.  
Your mother gives you a gentle smile as she turns to face you.  
Without saying a word, you rush as fast as you can towards her before throwing your arms around her. You start to cry; you can't do anything else. Her hugs are still warm and safe, just like your Light Shield. You can't even begin to describe how much you've missed her. Seeing her and being able to physically embrace her feels like you've just come home after a long day. Like you've gone to sleep after staying up until the ungodly hours of night. Like you've spent decades upon decades searching for a piece of hay in an island-sized stack of needles, and your broken fingers have finally grazed upon the soft, golden straw after years of being poked and pricked by needles.  
"[Y/N]..." she begins in the voice you've known since the day you were born, "you've grown so much since the last time I got to hold you."  
"Is...is it really you?" you whisper.  
"Yes, [Y/N]. I'm here again. I'm home...where I belong."  
You have to take a few moments to wipe your eyes dry.  
"Aw, _don't _cry, [Y/N]!" Birdie says as she holds her hand to her eye. "I think _I'm _going to cry!"  
"It's good to see you, Birdena," [M/N] says with another smile. "And...Hellen? Are my eyes deceiving me? Are you a..._ghost?"_  
"Time was _not _kind to me," Hellen assures her. "I'm afraid I took on this form upon my death."  
"I'm sorry to hear," she tells her.  
_"Oh, _it's no fuss," she laughs. "I _love _this body. It's much more...how do I put it..._liberating?"_  
"I can imagine so." Your mother turns back towards you. "[Y/N]...I have watched you for all these years...both in spirit and alongside Corky. You have become a brave young woman and a fearless hero with the blessings of the Sun on your side. Along with the Champions, the Sages and the Heroes of the Triforce...I have no doubt that you will be victorious in the task of defeating the Overlord."  
"Your Highness," Kylee begins with a curtsey, "Tessa _Dolton _is writing the prophecy. We're _screwed!" _Everyone laughs along with her. "Actually, I think this world should do alright. [Y/N] freed Corky and I from prison the day she met us..."  
"And she defeated a great beast within the Arbiter's Grounds," Zelda continues.  
"Not to mention she scaled an enormous underground dungeon in the Koopa Kingdom!" Bowser grins.  
"Your daughter still has much to learn," Wu advises her as he steps forwards, using his staff to balance himself. "It will be no easy road...the prophecy is writing itself and the Overlord has proven himself to be a fearsome opponent in the past."  
"But no matter what he throws at us," Urbosa promises to you, "we will stand by your side, Princess [Y/N]." She bows down on one knee and lowers her head. Slowly, others begin to copy her actions, too. Like a ripple effect, more and more people find themselves bowing to you. Even Zelda, Ganondorf, Bowser and your mother, who aren't really obliged to, do so anyway.  
"And I shall stand by yours," you promise Urbosa.  
"We should return to Isle Delfino," Garmadon advises. "While we have found Lloyd, Ganondorf and Queen [M/N], and we are well-aware of Tessa's whereabouts, Princess Peach is still missing. I am sure her people are worried for her well-being and safety."  
"I...wonder how much it has changed," [M/N] starts. "Is Sindaco still the mayor?"  
_"Ha, _no!" Birdie scoffs. A smile spreads across her face.  
_"Good."_


	251. Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty || An explanation...I should really put more of these in Hackergirl.

**Time: 5:00 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You emerge from the painting of Ignacia within the gallery, and everyone slowly follows suit. Jay and Cole had made the decision to take the Destiny's Bounty back to Isle Delfino, along with a crew of several people. Cavaliere, Mayor Giudice, Borg, Gadd and Billie are staring at a new painting that's materialised next to the sixth painting on the wall, which depicts Toad Town.  
"Where does it go?" Billie asks.  
"I _do _believe that this painting is of Zora's Domain," Cavaliere tells her, "although I could be mistaken for another place such as Lake Lamode or the Spirit Coves..."  
_"Hey-_o!" Kylee waves from the front of the group. "What's _cracking, _Bill C?"  
"Your face against my _fist _if you ever call me that again," Billie retorts without skipping a beat. She then turns around while giving Luigi, Cole and Urbosa a wave. "Yo, we on for coffee tonight?"  
"Yeah, sounds good," Cole agrees. "We're just going to see Lloyd first."  
"All good." A few people greet Borg and Gadd while they make their way over to the elevators. With a smile, your mother hides behind Hellen and Birdie. Aliya and Matt stand in such a way that Cavaliere can't peek over their shoulders. Zelda and Misako keep sharing smiles with each other; Mario, Luigi, Link and Kylee are watching the five by the new painting.  
"Why are you four standing like that?" Gadd inquires of your Champions. _"No _need to get cozy, there's _plenty _of space in the gallery!" Birdie giggles as the four take a unified step. Kylee's got her phone camera rolling now.  
"You aren't about to _egg _us, are you?" Borg worries.  
"They aren't," you assure him. _"This _is more of a surprise for Cavaliere and Mayor Giudice."  
"Are we going to _like _this surprise?" Cavaliere asks cautiously.  
"Maybe you will," Misako tells him, "maybe you won't."  
"Lady Garmadon and Princess Zelda _hustled _to make this happen," Kylee tells him.  
_"I _think you'll like it, Dad," Birdie promises.  
"Go on," you tell your Champions, "step to the side." They shuffle to opposite sides; Hellen and Matt to the left, and Birdie and Aliya to the right.  
"Thank you for taking care of the kingdom in my absence, Cavaliere," your mother declares, stepping past Hellen and Birdie.  
For a few moments, Cavaliere is dumbstruck by your mother's very presence.  
_"Queen_ _[M/N]?!"_

Your mother throws her arms around Cavaliere and almost bursts into tears. "Oh," she tells him while pressing her gloved hand against her closed eyes, _"thank _you for taking care of my dear little [Y/N]..."  
"How did you return?" he asks, almost as teary as she is. _"I _thought-"  
"I never left the Sunshine Realm," she tells him. "I remained as a spirit within Corky, who had become a Bonneter upon her death. Should I have chosen not to, then perhaps I would have remained within the Twilight Realm."  
"It's good to have you back," he assures her.  
"It's good to _be _back," she decides. "Cavaliere...I must ask you of something."  
"Yes, Queen [M/N]?"  
"I would like to go for a walk around the island..._before _the announcement is made that I am alive again. I would like to see how Isle Delfino has changed over time...but I do not wish to alarm the people."  
"Of course, Your Highness," he assures her. "Follow me." And with that, he leads her over to the elevator. She waves to the rest of you.  
"Uh...does this mean we have the rest of the day off?" Birdie asks you.  
"Go on, you guys," you assure your Champions with a smile. "You've earned it."  
"Do you have any plans, [Y/N]?" Misako asks you.  
"Well..." you admit, "I'm not sure where to look for Peach-"  
"We _do _have an idea of where she may be," she assures you. "However, in order to _reach _the place she is being held prisoner by Zant, we are going to have to collect a few important things from different places, but _we'll_ worry about that part. [Y/N], go and rest."  
You give her a nod.  
"I will."


	252. Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-One || another blatant sunset island reference

When you reach your room, you find a few Pianta maids tidying up the bathroom. They're all talking about something in an excited manner; they can barely hold their mops and baskets.  
"Hello," you wave to the trio. They spin around on their heels and all give you a synchronised wave.  
"Good morning, Princess [Y/N]!" they wave to you.  
"What's up?" you casually ask them as you jump into your freshly-made bed and pull your phone out of the pocket stitched into your dress.  
"There's an international beauty pageant coming up in a couple of weeks' time," the green maid explains to you.  
"Our friend Ursula is representing Isle Delfino," the orange maid tells you.  
"And we've almost got to our saving goal!" the blue maid beams.  
"We're all only two hundred coins away," the first decides as she adjusts her headband. "But until then, we've got to work as hard as we can."  
"Where's it being held?" you query.  
"It's being held in New Donk City this year," the second clarifies. "Last year, it was in the Koopa Kingdom, and it was won by Miss Ninjago."  
"It was _so _not fair!" the third decides rather angrily; her leaves on the top of her head rustle around like a violent storm is tossing them around. "Miss Ninjago didn't even follow the pageant theme!"  
"Yeah," the first mutters, "that was _not '_Dripping In Diamonds'. More like 'Grouching In Garbage'!"  
"You three must really be into your pageants, heh?" you laugh light-heartedly. They all nod their heads.  
"We did pageants with Ursula when we were little," the second justifies, adjusting the round glasses to the bridge of her nose. "We were just in it for fun, but _Ursula's_ parents were _very _competitive..."  
"Yeah...the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," the third whispers to the other two.  
"It's a shame we can't be over there right now," the first sighs. "We were _supposed _to go with her for morale support, but then we had to help set up for the Champions' Ball." Her two colleagues nudge her with their elbows.  
"Don't _say _that in front of Her _Majesty, _Stephanie!" the second hisses.  
"It's our _job!" _the third adds on.  
"Why aren't you two sweeping and picking up _laundry, _then?" the first sneers. You start to chuckle at their squabbling.  
"What are your names?" you ask the three.  
"I'm Stephanie," the first declares.  
"I'm Tiffany," the second states.  
"And I'm Florence!" the third beams.  
"Well," you tell the three Piantas, "I'm sure I can ask Mayor Giudice to give you the money for your trip in advance. Just finish up your work today, and you can leave for the pageant season."  
One drops the basket of clothing she's holding, and the three begin to jump up and down as they squeal. You smile at their joy. It does make you feel good when you help out your people. You seldom got to when you were younger; Sindaco always hid you inside the castle like some treasure that only he could have.  
He _still _creeps you out...kind of.  
The maids finish cleaning up inside your room and give you a wave.  
"Thank you, Princess [Y/N]!" they cheer in unison.  
"No problem!" you assure them with a smile. You unlock your phone and open up the messaging app.  
_Can you please ask Mayor Giudice to deposit two hundred coins each into the accounts of the following maids: Stephanie, Tiffany and Florence? _you think as you type said thoughts into a new textbox for Cavaliere. You hit send, and almost immediately after, you get a response.  
_Of course I can._

You decide to stand on your balcony for a while and watch your subjects go about their daily lives in Bianco Hills. A few families of Piantas are roaming around the lush, green hills. Some have picnic baskets filled with fruits, sandwiches and jugs of lemonade; others are carrying bags with beach towels, sun hats, sunscreen and snorkels in them. A blue Pianta man wearing a blue and red postman uniform is placing mail into the different letterboxes of the villas near your castle. He then heads over to your castle's bridge, where several Champions are waiting for mail. He drops his enormous bag to the ground before picking out half of its contents and placing it down onto the ground. There's a whole truckload of letters, several packages and a few parcels. You strain to hear what he's saying.  
"...this stack is addressed to the Ninjagians, this stack is addressed to the Hyruleans, _this _stack is addressed to the Mushroom Kingdomers and _this _stack is addressed to the castle." The postman tips his hat like a fedora before walking off.  
"Hey, kiddo!" Kai tells Bowser Jnr, who's standing in-between him and Pauline. "Can you go and get some helping hands?"  
"Sure thing, Mr Kai!" he promises. The little Koopa darts inside, and you can't help but to laugh. He's so adorable sometimes...  
"[Y/N]?" comes a small but shrilly voice from behind you. You spin around to find Wendy, Peach's Koopa Champion, standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Hello," you begin in a quiet voice as you crouch down in front of her. She presses the back of her hand against her left eye. You place a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter, Wendy?" You're awfully concerned about how quiet she is. From the few interactions you've had with her, she's always headstrong and confident; much like her father.  
"My brothers stole my _bracelets!"_ she cries.  
"Aw..." you sigh as you hold your arms out. She crashes into your chest and begins to wail. "Don't cry, Wendy. We'll find them." She nods her head, still trying her best to fight back tears. You stand up and hold out your hand. "Which of your brothers stole them?"  
"Iggy and Lemmy," she responds, still a little bit sniffly. "They ran away to Sirena Beach, and they're going to bury them!"  
"Okay," you decide. "Let's go and stop them."


	253. Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Two || Helping A Homie Out

By the time you and Wendy reach Sirena Beach, the Sun is shining brightly in the sky. There's a loud clatter of noise that fills the air; Hellen's new hotel, Sunshine Resort, is well-underway in terms of construction over the old Delfino Hotel. Inland, poised behind the construction site, lies Divine Beast Vah Sirena, a giant beige statue with blue lights around its body in an artistic pattern. It greatly resembles Polterkitty in shape. You spot a series of ghosts from the Last Resort playing cards by one of the wood and straw cabanas while several Piantas get to work on the building. You walk up the dark brick steps and stop by the left cabana.  
"Hey, Princess [Y/N]!" DJ Phantasmagloria says with a wide smile and a big wave. "How are things going for ya'?"  
"Have you seen two Koopa boys running around here with golden bracelets, by any chance?" you inquire.  
"Nope," Morty admits as he sets down a card on an ever-growing pile. "I can't say I have, Princess. Hey...do you know any abandoned houses around that I could film in? I'm planning on making a survival horror. I've got the actors and actresses, and we've got _all _the time in the world...but everywhere we go, there's people around."  
"Hmm..." you think. "There aren't _many _I can think of...or _any, _for that matter."  
"There's a scary house on the outskirts of my kingdom," Wendy tells him. "Nobody's lived in it for ages!"  
"The Koopa Kingdom, eh?" One of the three magician ghosts lifts her head up. "The skies are always blood red when it isn't the Lunar New Year."  
"That could work," Morty tells her. He turns to face Wendy again, while adjusting his beanie back over his head. "Tell ya' what. If we help you find your bracelets, can we film there?"  
"Sure," Wendy agrees. "But I'd better come with you. My brothers aren't going to get away with stealing from me!"  
"[Y/N]!" you can hear Daruk yelling behind you. The faint volume tells you he's far away at the moment.  
"I'm gonna have to leave you to it, Wendy," you tell the Koopaling. "I'm sorry, but Daruk needs me."  
"It's okay," she assures you. "Thank you for helping me!"  
"It's no problem," you assure her, although you're not sure you really helped Wendy at all. Rather, you helped her find someone who could help solve her problem. You turn around to find the Goron rolling towards the steps; you stand up and head down to where he's standing. "Hey, Daruk. What's wrong?" He stands up; there's fear in his eyes and his teeth are chattering like he's seen a ghost.  
"Uh...it's Polterpup," he admits. "He's in my room back at the castle, and I can't get him out!"  
"I'll help," you assure him.

**\- - -**

When you reach the third floor, you find Kylee and Billie throwing paper planes down opposing ends of the southern-most hall. They're having a conversation as they try to hit each other with the planes.  
"So," Kylee begins, "how do you think _our _Earth's doing?"  
"I mean...there's a grand total of zero Immortal Humans there," Billie responds while flinging her wrist forwards. "And we all know what _Dad's _sense of humour is like."  
"Do you think Johnny and Mercer are doing alright?"  
"Johnny got this big case about Arachnosapiens causing trouble in Mexico. Wasn't Mercer with him?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"You know...Mom fucking _hates _Mercer. Says he reminds her of Dad."  
"He _does _have a very witty tongue. Kylee...how do you think he's doing raising Ophelia?"  
"Oppie's probably spending more time at the IHA than she is at home."  
"Mercer better _not _be letting her go there instead of school!"  
"Dude...your daughter's _two." _Billie turns her nose away and lets out a 'Hmph!' at her sister.  
"Hello," you finally begin. Kylee, who's got her back to you, waves her hand in the air.  
"What's the matter?" Billie asks you with a smile. "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
_"Polterpup's _inside my room," Daruk admits in a nervous voice. He tosses her a key. "Can you take him for a walk or something?"  
"I'm not a dog person," she admits. "Kylee is, though."  
"I'll take him," Kylee promises. "I need to get outside for a walk, anyways. I got a _date."  
"With _who?" Billie scoffs.  
"Jumpman," she responds with a wink. Her sister rolls her eyes.  
"Dad would _kill _you for being with someone as freaking heroic and well-mannered as Mario," she murmurs.  
"Just like Mom whooped your ass when she found out you were pregnant with Oppie?" Billie doesn't even bat an eyelid.  
"Sorry," you ask them, "but who are Johnny and Mercer?"  
"Johnny's our older brother," Kylee explains. "And Mercer's Billie's husband. Despite her façade of a _devout _Christian woman, she's a _bad _bitch-"  
_"Go_ and walk the darn dog!" Kylee then proceeds to mimic CupcakKe's barks from a song so brazenly titled that even though I've written full-blown sex scenes in Hackergirl, I can't bring myself to write it down in this fanfiction.  
"'Kay," she responds after Billie cringes at her imitation of a dog. She rushes down the hall and disappears down towards the eastern-most hall.  
"Sorry about Kylee," Billie apologises. "She's very..._daring _in her speech."  
"I don't think he understood what she meant," you assure her.  
"I didn't understand what?" Daruk asks. Billie shakes her head and smiles.  
_"It's_ an early Gen Z thing," she tells him.  
"...[Y/N]!" calls out Kai from behind you. "I've been looking for you!"

Kai sprints over towards you, Daruk and Billie. He's got a pale pink envelope in his outstretched fingers.  
"This came in the mail for you!" he explains. You take the envelope from his hands and proceed to open it up. A carefully folded piece of paper lies inside. You draw it out and unfold it. The letter is written in very neat cursive.  
"Dearest Princess [Y/N]," you read out loud. "The _'Orange Justice'_ danceth is one of the most popular F'rtnite dances." You glance up at Kai, who's already bursting into laughter. "Did you write this?"  
"No, we don't know who sent it," he responds as he wipes a tear of joy from his eye.  
"Starteth by standing with thy feet shouldst'r-width apart," you continue. "Then sway thy hips side to side. As thee sway, bendeth thy hath left ham in towards thy right ham, so thy forks art making a _'C'_ shapeth. F'r example, at which hour thee sway thy hips to the right, thy hath left ham shouldst collapse in towards thy right ham. Then, rev'rse in the oth'r direction. Once thee've gotten the forks down, addeth the armeth movements."  
_"The armeth movements!" _Kai wheezes. He crouches down on the ground and begins to roll around in an attempt to smother his laughter.  
"Starteth with thy arms hanging by thy side," you add on, "then _lightly _crosseth thy arms at the elbow. As thee sway, pulleth thy arms out to eith'r side of thy corse. Twisteth thy arms at the elbow, so thy palms art facing up, as if 't be true thou art making an _'I dunno'_ gesture. Finally, alloweth thy arms dropeth at the elbow, so thy biceps art parallel to the did grind and thy hands art hanging down. To naileth the danceth, combine thy swaying with the armeth movements and has't excit'ment. Yours sinc'rely, MinecraftKid72."  
"Isn't that who Kylee was paired with for that message experiment?" Billie asks you as Kai finishes laughing and stands up.  
"I don't know who this MinecraftKid72 is..." he says with a weak smile, "but I wanna shake their hand."  
"Are _you _MinecraftKid72?" you ask in a warning tone. He shakes his head.  
"I don't like Fortnite," he responds. "But ask Jay, _he _plays it."  
"Hang on," you protest. "But someone might not necessarily know their name is MinecraftKid72 unless Kylee's found her partner." Speaking of the devil, you watch as Kylee appears around the corner with Polterpup on a bright red leash. Daruk backs into the wall.  
"Hey, Kylee," Kai says with a grin as he takes the letter from your hands. "Do you know who MinecraftKid72 is?" She nods her head.  
"Yeah, I found out yesterday."  
"Did they send this?" He hands her the letter.  
"What is it?"  
"They sent a letter to [Y/N]." She quickly skims over it before bursting into laughter.  
"Yes," she confirms as she shakes her head, "she'd _definitely _send something like this."  
"So it's a _girl _sending these!" Kai gasps.  
"MinecraftKid72's the hot topic at the moment," Billie decides. "They're Isle Delfino's equivalent of Banksy...except instead of politically-motivated street art, it's silly letters to royalty."  
"Harumi got a letter explaining why marijuana should be legalised in the Mushroom Kingdom," Kai tells Kylee. "Zelda got one with the lyrics to CupcakKe's V-word song_..._you'd best believe she flipped out at that one."  
"Didn't Bowser get one with a list of all the gay bars in Ninjago?" Billie asks.  
"I heard about that one," Kylee decides. "Oh my God, _tell _me you guys all saw that one where Ganondorf was sent the printed-out Wikipedia page for birth control." Your jaw drops, and Kai has to stop himself from laughing.  
"You're _kidding!" _you gasp. "That's a bit too on-the-nose, isn't it?"  
"Who is it?" Kai asks. "You _gotta _tell us, Kylee!"  
"One of the Champions," she responds. "One of the Gen _Z _Champions."  
"If they're a girl," he decides, "that leaves...Birdie, Tiara, Wendy and Hariet. Is it one of 'em?"  
"It wouldn't be Birdie," you assure him. "Her handwriting's messier than Ganondorf's family tree."  
"You mean the family _forest," _Kylee interjects. All five of you begin to burst into laughter at that one. "Yo, Kai...did Lloyd tell you about the time Ganondorf fuckin' mooned Corky, Cappy and Harumi?"  
"Pretty sure Corky told me," he replies, "not Lloyd." He pauses for a few moments. "Hey, [Y/N]...have you seen him yet?"  
"I haven't," you admit.  
"Jay and Nya said he'd be leaving the hospital in ten minutes or so," he explains. "The doctors gave him the all-clear. We're all gonna chill in the fourth floor common room...maybe watch TV for a while. Lloyd's been ordered to take it easy for a week or so."  
"I just ripped the one Ganondorf had out," you decide. "He stopped breathing." Kylee can't help but snort.  
"He's the _literal _incarnation of Hatred," she assures you. "I'm _pretty _sure he was faking it."  
"What?! _Pfft! _No!" you deny. "Like he'd fake something as serious as not breathing..."  
"It's called holding your breath, windbag," she retorts with a smirk.  
"Whatever, Kylee. I'll be in my room if anybody needs me."


	254. Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Three || Some Zesty Lime-Flavoured Scenes

You close your windows and draw your curtains together before heading over to your closet and opening it. You find the asymmetrical skirt and the crop top encrusted with thousands of gemstones hanging on plastic coathangers. You take it out before staring at it for a while. You remember your adventure in the Arbiter's Grounds. You can still imagine the way you'd used your Spinner to collide with the Stallord.  
"You know, [Y/N]," a voice starts behind you, "you should wear that more often." You immediately shove the two articles of clothing back into your closet before slamming the glass doors shut. It's a miracle that they don't break.  
"Did someone ask you to get me, Ganondorf?" you ask, not bothering to turn around.  
"I came here of my own accord."  
"Well, why don't you _leave _of your own accord?" At your statement, a chuckle escapes his lips.  
"Oh, [Y/N]..." You turn around and cross your arms over your chest. He's smirking at you...like he usually does.  
"What do you want?" you mutter.  
He doesn't reply.  
"Seriously. If you're _not _here because someone _else _has asked for me, then get _out."_  
"Put a smile on your face, won't you? Your mother is alive and well."  
"And Peach is still missing." He heads over to the armrest next to your bed before taking a seat. He props one leg up over the other so it looks as if he's crossed it. "What's your problem?"  
"I'm here to have a little..._talk."_  
You raise an eyebrow.  
"A talk," you respond. You can feel his amber eyes burning into yours. You let out a sigh. "Whatever, but you'd _better _make it quick."

You take a seat on the edge of your bed so that you're facing him. You're struggling to look him in the eye. Instead, you opt to look at the back of the chair that's next to his head. For a few moments, he stares at you with the unchanging smug grin that you've seen a thousand times already. He places his leg back down on the ground before leaning forwards and cupping his hands together.  
"[Y/N]...[Y/N]..._[Y/N]." _He raises a hand to his chin. "What in Din's name am I supposed to do?" You remain dead silent; you'd rather not fuel the fire. _His _fire. "On one hand..._she _is showing more affection than I could _ever _dream of getting from you. Yet...she is being secretive about her..._expectancy."  
"I _don't really care if Harumi's excluding you from her pregnancy," you hiss. "If _I _was her, I think I would too."  
"And why do _you _not trust me?"  
"Because...because you _preached _that you loved me...and yet you...you did _that _to me." Your mind drifts back to the time you were in the Era of Twilight. Falling ill. Being told by Ilia that you'd been given a medicine different to what you needed to heal the wounds against that bloody fight.  
"I did it to save you from the _same _fate that has been bestowed upon my ex-wives _and _Harumi. Are you stupid to the point you would risk your life to birth some bastard child? That you would do so despite the risk that my curse could run through his or her blood?"  
"Says the man who can't _control _himself around women," you snarl back. "Maybe you should stop _fucking _everything that _moves." _At that statement, he starts to frown back at you.  
"You're unruly and _insolent. _No _wench _belongs on the throne of such a prestigious kingdom."  
"Oh, so I'm a _whore _now?" you frown. "What does that make _you?" _Before he has the chance to speak again, you continue. _"Five_ fucking children...and _another _one on the way. And that's probably just the ones you _know." _He raises a hand, but you still proceed. "You know..._all _four of your living children are _ashamed _with you for the way you've been acting."  
"Who are _you _to judge my actions?"  
"I haven't even had my first child yet," you mutter at him. "And I _probably _won't until after I'm married!"  
"I hope you _never _have children...they'll be doomed to live under the rule of a _miserable _old bitch."  
"At least _they _won't be the product of infidelity," you retort. He rolls his eyes before pushing himself off the chair. "What _else _do you want to fight over?" You watch in dismay as he begins to walk towards the door. "Answer me when I _talk _to you, you jack-ass!"  
_"I _like you better when you're not sober..." he murmurs to himself. "What I _wouldn't _do to see _that _[Y/N] again..."  
"Oh, I am _not _doing what I did with you last night again!" you shout at him. For a while, the two of you are dead silent.  
The next thing you know, you're pinned up against the wall as you throw your arms around him.

**\- - -**

"You'd _better _keep your mouth shut about what we just did," you hiss as you throw your clothes back on.  
"I didn't think you could even _do _that, [Y/N]..."  
_"Don't,"_ you mutter back. You go to walk over to your dresser and go to pick up your circlet. Your legs are rather tender; you feel like your thighs are bruised on the inside.  
"You're walking _very _strangely..." he declares. He places his arms around your chest from behind before moving his hands down towards your hips. "Did I _hurt _you, sweetheart?" He leans in towards your ear. "Or are you trying to arise sympathy out of me so I'll do it again?"  
"Whatever feeds your _ego,_ asshole."  
"Hmm...shall I try _that _next time?"  
"There won't be a next time," you promise him.  
"I'll need _someone _to have a little fun with while _she _can't," he whispers in your ear.  
"Why don't you go to Hell?" you ask him. He moves around so he's standing in front of you. He picks you up and props you up on the armchair before leaning down and giving you a kiss.  
"You short women are _feisty, _aren't you?"  
"How's the weather up there?" you retort. He shakes his head and begins to kiss your neck. Your phone rings in the pocket of your gown. You lift it out and check who's calling you.  
It's Cavaliere.

"Hello, Princess [Y/N]," he begins as you slide to answer the call and lift it to your ear. "Mayor Giudice has sent the payment through to the three maids."  
"Cool," you respond. "How's my mother doing?"  
"She's spending time at my house in Pianta Village at the moment," he responds. "She offered to keep an eye on my boys while I help Misako procure everything that you and the Jurors of Courage will need to find and rescue Princess Peach."  
"Where _is _she, exactly?"  
"We have reason to believe that she is being held captive somewhere in Zora's Domain...not in this time, but in the Era of Twilight."  
"Zora's Domain...like underwater?"  
"I'm afraid so," he sighs. "So far, only Lloyd, Link, Mario and Kylee have offered to go and rescue her. Mipha and Ruto are planning to take them to their home in order to introduce them to Mipha's father and request a certain failsafe that should ensure none of you drown while you traverse the temple where Peach is being held captive."  
"I'll go with them," you promise him. "And so will Ganondorf. After all, _he _owes me _big _time."  
Ganondorf glares at you.  
"He most certainly _does, _Princess..." Cavaliere takes a few moments to think to himself before continuing. "Get some rest...Misako will have finished gathering supplies by nine in the morning."  
"Alright," you agree. "Is there anything I should wear while I'm there?"  
_"Probably _a swimming costume," he suggests with a laugh. "Get plenty of sleep, [Y/N]...you'll need it."  
"Okay," you tell him. "See you soon." And with that, you end the call.  
"You're asking for _trouble, _[Y/N]..." he murmurs. "The King of the Zora and I have our differences, and I doubt that me showing up uninvited will _change _anything-"  
"Look," you propose. "If you'd like some more..._time _with me, then-"  
"If it _truly _pleases you...then I _suppose _I could swallow my pride and go with you on your little _fishing _trip."  
You burst into laughter at that statement.  
"You'd better either stay in here or get out," you decide. "You're _pretty _much outed as the resident prostitute around here...and you'll _only _give them fuel if you keep on getting caught leaving other people's rooms."  
"I...wish to keep watch over you," he admits.  
"I don't need you to-"  
"Allow me to...it is only fair. After all...you _did _save my life yesterday." You pull the bedsheets away from your bed before pushing him into the mattress.  
"Just go to sleep like a _normal _person, you dork." You lie down next to him and set your phone's alarm to go off at nine. Afterwards, you let yourself relax into the bed. He wraps his arms around you; it doesn't take long for him to drift off to sleep. Admittedly, you're struggling to do the same.  
You close your eyes. If you can't sleep...you'll at _least _pretend to.


	255. Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Four || caught? maybe...

**Time: ???  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"[Y/N]?"  
You jolt upright in your bed. Ganondorf is still sound asleep. The voice isn't his...it doesn't belong to _anyone _you know. You check your phone for the time.  
It's 8:57 AM.  
"Ganondorf..." you whisper as you nudge his shoulder with your hand. "Ganondorf."  
"No trips to Hyrule today..." he murmurs. You begin to shake him again, this time a little bit more violently.  
"Hey," you mutter. "Wake up."  
He tenses up for a few moments before opening one eye. He then opens the other while he relaxes again.  
"[Y/N]...did you sleep well?"  
"I think so." You help him sit upright in the bed before leaning into his chest. He wraps one arm around you while placing the other on your thigh. A small smirk spreads across his lips. "What?"  
"Nothing..." he decides.  
"Nothing," you repeat as you stand up on your mattress and then sit down on his lap so you're facing him. You wrap your arms around his torso, not really expecting anything in response. But you _do _feel a pair of hands resting on your lower back. For a while, the two of you just sit there. The scent of warm spices and a delicate smokey aroma lingers where he is. It's calming to you. You back away slightly so you can see his face. You rest a hand on the middle of his chestplate armour. In comparison to your hand, it's enormous. "Hey...why do you wear all that?"  
"Wear what?"  
"All that armour...and those clothes. _Surely _it can't be comfortable..._especially _in this weather-"  
"I'd like to _keep _myself stab wound-free." You reach to his sides and undo the several clips on the sides that keep the armour attached to his chest. You then pull the front part away and move it to the empty spot on the bed next to you. Now, he's in his medieval-looking leather jacket that's lined. You undo the buttons on the side before pulling it off him and putting it on top of the chestplate. There's a faint, golden glow beneath his white button-up shirt.  
"Don't you ever get _sick _of wearing this all the time?" you ask as you start to unbutton his shirt.  
"Perhaps I do," he responds, "perhaps I don't." You move the sides of the shirt away so that you can see it. The giant, golden scar in the middle of the chest, where his heart would be. It's letting off an ominous glow. You place your hand on top of it. He shudders a little bit.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It...feels awfully cold when you do that."  
You draw your hand away.  
"Sorry." For a while, you just stare at it. There's something about the strange warmth it's emitting. "Are you feeling alright?"  
"The scar's been that way for little over ten thousand years now."  
"I see."  
_So you're not sick, then..._you add in thought.  
You hear your phone's notification tone go off. You pick it up to see that Birdie's sent you something; it's a video on Discord. You open it to find Hellen, who's wearing her sunglasses, standing next to a mannequin with an A4 sheet of paper stuck to its face; that sheet of paper has a crudely-drawn sketch of Ganondorf's face. She's standing by one of the castle's stairwells. You raise an eyebrow.  
_**"Yeet** it, sis!" _you can hear Kylee shrieking from behind the camera. Hellen picks up the mannequin with both of her hands before turning around and ditching it down the stairs. There's several thuds as Kylee and Hellen cackle with laughter. You back out of the video player to find Birdie's accompanying message.  
"Kylee sent it to Billie," you read to yourself, "Billie sent it to Cole, Cole sent it to Kai, Kai shared it on the castle's Discord server. Thought you'd like it." You shake your head before typing out a quick _'haha' _in response. Did you like the video? You personally have mixed feelings on it...  
"Should we seek out Misako?" Ganondorf asks. "Have they sent for us?"  
"Yeah," you lie, "we should get going." You quickly pocket your phone before getting off the bed. He stands up before reaching out for his armour. You slide it over to him from the other side of the bed.  
"If I may..." he begins, "am I able to make one more request?"  
"Go on," you prompt him.  
"I wish to spend some more time with you the moment we are back. Is...is that possible?"  
"We'll see."

**\- - -**

You reach the lower basement to find Kylee, Mario and Link standing by the new painting. You had taken a different elevator to Ganondorf...there's _no _way you'd want to be caught with him. Not yet, anyway.  
"Yo," Kylee casually quips, "who put that _hickey _there, [Y/N]?" Your cheeks flush as she proceeds to giggle. You roll your eyes and smile at her.  
"I fell over," you lie.  
"You fell over," she repeats in disbelief.  
"I saw the video," you tell her in an attempt to change the subject. "Birdie sent it."  
"Ha," she grins, "did you like it?"  
"Yup." Still, you're not sure. "What's the scoop on Harumi? Is she still angry at Ganondorf?"  
"She's _pissed," _Kylee whispers. "She said they got into a fight over whether or not she was allowed to visit Lloyd in the hospital, and then after, he ran away to lay _pipe."  
_"Asshole," you murmur. You're almost _certain _why he barged into your room now.  
_"I _just want to know who the fuck out there _still _wants to get it on with him after the whole cheating thing," she decides. You glance away, but it's so slight that she doesn't even take notice. "Like...literally Midna's mom, Hellen, _Link's _mom and you are all his exes, and I'm, like, _sure _Harumi's gonna be number five. Give it a _month _tops." She turns towards Link. "Hey, I'm sorry if this is touching any nerves with you-"  
"It's alright," he quietly answers her statement. "This is Ganondorf we're talking about-"  
"And _what _would be the subject in question, boy?" hisses a voice from behind him. Kylee smirks at Link; surprisingly, he smirks right back at her. Link rests a hand on top of the Master Sword's hilt.  
"Nothing for you to be concerned about, Ganondorf," Link responds in a calm voice.


	256. Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Five || billie and wu talk. that's the chapter.

**Time: 9:03 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Bilara Carta, Subject 2 of Project Regen Universe  
Motives: ???**

Billie's waiting in the elevator, alongside Ronin, Luigi and Zelda. They're all looking for different floors, however. Luigi's headed to the lower basement to say goodbye to his brother. Ronin's looking to reach the sixth floor so that he can go for a smoke break. Zelda wants to go to the ground floor, namely because she's planning on visiting Pianta Village for who knows what reason. And Billie? Well, the Immortal Human is planning on going to the library. But unlike all the other times she's gone, she isn't looking to read for leisure this time. She's hoping to find someone...someone that can help her with something important. Billie's got her left hand resting over her right. She doesn't want them to see it, _especially _Zelda.  
The elevator stops on the second floor.  
Billie squeezes past Luigi and Zelda before heading out into the library. Nobody else is here today. It'd be a good day for reading, but she's not really looking to do that. She's hoping to find Sensei Wu so she can request something of him. On the castle's Discord server, Borg had mentioned that Wu was in the library. But Billie's not sure if he's left.  
No. He's sitting in the reading room.  
Billie passes by Gadd and Borg's office before making her way to the reading room. Wu is sitting cross-legged on the floor, his head lowered and his eyes closed. She raises a closed fist to the open door before knocking on it.  
"Hello?" she starts in a timid voice. Without opening an eye, Wu responds to her.  
"What troubles you, Bilara?"  
"I...uh...it's hard to explain."  
"Come. Meditate with me."

Reluctantly, Billie sits down in front of Wu and crosses her legs. For a while, the two are dead silent. She closes her eyes before holding her right hand out.  
"What in the name of the Lord is this?" She opens her eyes to find Wu examining her hand. His eyebrows are furrowed with concern.  
"Bilara...this is the mark of the Triforce of Wisdom. But...I was under the impression that your friend _Corky _possessed it."  
"Claire?" she whispers. "I...I'm worried about her, Sensei. She's been distant ever since she became human again."  
"And why do you think that is so?"  
"Because she...she _misses _being a Bonneter. She felt more free...unconfined to the rules."  
"Rules, you say?"  
"She didn't grow up in a very stable household," she admits. "Her parents...they were very controlling people. And they had very high expectations of her..._have..._very high expectations of her."  
"I see," he responds. "What sorts of expectations were set for your friend?"  
"If she got anything less than a ninety five percent on assignments from school or college," she tells him, "she'd be locked in her room over the weekend, but only if her parents felt like going easy on her. She wasn't allowed to use her powers unless her parents said she could. And sometimes...we saw her walk into school or college or work with bruises or cigarette burns on her arms and legs. Mom and Dad helped her to get a restraining order on her parents...but she still felt confined. Like she wasn't allowed to be anything less than perfect. She'd always overwork herself...and one time she got admitted to the psych ward because she was so stressed out that she became delusional."  
"I am sorry to hear," Wu murmurs. "Your friend is a kind and polite person...it is not fair of her to be bestowed such abuse, let alone at the hands of her own parents."  
"I'm _scared _for her, Sensei." Billie's eyes glisten with a few slight tears. "I don't want to walk into her room to find her dead on the floor."  
"We shall help her," he promises. "I will do my best to distract her from the perils of-"  
"Master Wu," Kai's voice murmurs behind the duo. Billie lifts up her head to find the Red Ninja bowing his head down in respect. "I'm sorry to trouble you at this hour, but I'm worried about Jay..."


	257. Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Six || yay, a fight !!!

**Time: ???  
Location: Zora's Domain, Lanayru Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Upon exiting through the other side of the painting, you land on the ground in front of Link, who's staring off into the distance. You're standing on the path near a stone bridge made with an intricate diamond pattern. There's a soft, blue glow radiating from the bridge. You take slow steps towards this bridge, resting a hand on the railing that keeps you safe from a deadly fall. Towering cliffs run along either side of you in the distance; you can still see the rushing waters of a moderately flowing river over the sides of the bridge. Moments later, Mario and Kylee land behind you, each carrying a duffel bag in their hands. They carry them out of the way of the painting.  
"Who's still at the castle?" you inquire as you look back.  
"Mipha and her brother are still coming," Link tells you quietly.  
"Ruto was talking to my brother when I saw her last," Mario adds on.  
_"Pretty _sure Lloyd and Ganondorf are having a scrap." Kylee drops the duffel bag by her feet. "Fricking _boys, _man..." You glance up at the sky. It's inky black, with a few twinkling stars glowing in the far distance. Several deep grey clouds stretch across the sky. It's a lot cooler here in Zora's Domain than it is back home. You're hoping Peach is somewhere above water.  
"Hiya!" Ruto says with a casual grin while landing next to you. "It's _good _to be home..." A few moments later, Mipha jumps through the painting. Her younger brother follows suit. You'd seen him last night at the Champions' Ball; he was standing with Zelda, Link and Mipha. You don't remember his name, all you remember is that Urbosa, Aliya and Buliara could all be stacked up on top of each other, and Mipha's brother would still be taller than their combined height.  
"It certainly is, Mipha," her brother decides. "Our father has been elated to see you again ever since he heard you were alive."  
"I can imagine so, Sidon," she responds with a smile. Lloyd jumps out of the painting before heading towards Kylee and Mario. You're glad he's back to normal, too.  
"Thanks for healing me up, Mipha," the Green Ninja tells the Zora. "I owe you one." Mipha gives him a light-hearted chuckle.  
"Oh, it's quite alright, Lloyd." She gives him another smile. "You're a friend of Link and Zelda's..."  
"Yo," Kylee mutters, "what's _taking _Ganondorf so long?"  
"Probably cheating on Harumi with someone else," Lloyd responds, this time less happy. "Ugh...I _wish _he didn't get away with it all the time!" You look away for a few moments.  
"I'm sorry for the language," Kylee tells him, "but he's _such _a fucking man-whore. It's like he never learned what fuckin' _abstinence _was."  
"He probably doesn't care," Lloyd assures her sarcastically while rolling his eyes.  
"What's so _great _about getting piped by him, anyway?" she scoffs. She spins around to where you're standing and takes in a deep breath. "[Y/N]...I'm sorry for the stupid question."  
"No such thing as stupid questions," you assure her.  
"Okay...is _he _packing?" Your face heats up at the question. Everyone who's young enough to understand her slang stares at you.  
"I take back my previous statement, Kylee," you respond. "That's a _horrible _question." Lloyd's hiding snickers, while Mario's trying to stop himself from laughing.  
"Are _you _trying to _defend _him?" she asks with a big, shit-eating grin.  
"No!" you try to argue back. "I don't think we should be talking about how big his-"  
_"It's _a yes or no question, Princess [Y/N]!" she screeches at the top of her lungs. You watch in horror as Ganondorf lands in front of the painting. You immediately stare at the ground and refuse to talk.  
"What are _you _all staring at?" he scoffs at the others.

"Oh," Kylee responds slowly, "Mario and I were...um...thinking about going on a..._what's _it called again? A double date with...um...Kai and...uh...Lloyd?" The Green Ninja raises an eyebrow at her.  
"We're going on a date?" Mario asks her. She nudges him in the shoulder.  
"Of _course _we are, boo," she assures him while offering Ganondorf a forced smile. Mario and Lloyd exchange confused glances. "You...uh...asked me after we walked Polterpup, remember? We're going to that...uh...the bar. Um...that one on the...eh..._fuck. _I forgot. But it's _somewhere _on the island-"  
"Kylee and Lloyd were debating about your _you-_know-what," you mutter to Ganondorf. "They think it's the only way you managed to sleep with so many women." You're expecting him to lose his temper at Kylee.  
But his cheeks flush bright red.  
"Let's just find Princess Peach and return home," he mumbles.  
"Yo...quick question," Kylee decides. "What _took _you so long? Were you getting a bl-" Lloyd spins on his heel and shoves her over the bridge without batting an eyelid. She tumbles through the air and smacks back-first into the water.  
"Sorry," Lloyd tells Ganondorf. "I was getting sick of her talking about your...you know." Kylee resurfaces only moments later, adopting a glare as she shakes her fist in the air. Mario can't help but to burst into laughter; Link also snickers at Kylee's demise.  
"You better _run, _white boys," she hollers, "'cause I'm about to _whoop _your fuckin' asses!" She clicks her fingers, and a bolt of lightning runs through the air. In a flash, she's standing back on the bridge. Her horns are glowing a vivid shade of red.  
"Calm down," Ganondorf warns her. "You will _only _cause more troubles." Kylee nods her head and takes a deep breath.  
"Sorry for losing my temper," she tells the three heroes, _"assholes." _She turns back to Ganondorf. "Anyway, I'll repeat my question. What _took _you so long?" For a while, he can't help but to smile. He isn't smirking...he's _genuinely _happy about something. He beckons her over before whispering something in her ears. She lets out a gasp a few moments later before smiling.  
"Aw, that's _sweet _of you!" she beams. "Look...I _know _that we've had our differences, but I'll be happy to help. I'm glad you've cleaned up your act."  
"Wait...what's going on?" Lloyd asks her. Ganondorf nods his head to Kylee.  
"He wants to be more supportive of Harumi," she explains. "He's going to step down from his role as sovereign king, and..._oh, _I can't tell them. You'd better."  
"I'm going to ask Harumi to become my wife," he tells the rest of you with a genuine smile.  
For a few moments, the world is completely silent. The others are still talking. They congratulate him.  
Your blood feels ice-cold running through your veins.  
"I have to hand it to you..." Lloyd admits to Ganondorf. "You're trying your best to be a better person."  
"You guys go on ahead," you assure them. "I've left something important behind back home."  
"It's too dark to leave you behind," Ruto decides. "Zora River is dangerous at night. _Nayru _knows what's lurking in the water-"  
You go to jump through the painting, but someone grabs the collar of your gi.  
"You and I are going to have a _talk, _[Y/N]," Ganondorf snaps at you. "And the _rest _of you are going to go and speak with Mipha's father."  
"But-" Lloyd isn't given the luxury of being able to finish off his sentence.  
_"Go," _he hisses at them. You watch in disdain as they reluctantly walk across the bridge and make a left turn down the path on the other side.  
You turn to face him before belting him across the jaw with your fist.

"I can't believe the _nerve _of you!" you yell at him as he lets go of you. "You're _messing _with me on _purpose! _You _have _to be! There's no other explanation for it!"  
"So you're upset that I've made _one _good decision now, are you?" he snarls back. "You all complain about my unfaithfulness, _I _do something to better myself and you _insult _me for it?!"  
"That's not the point!" you shout. "You _barged _into my room without my permission, _had _your way with me and then tell everyone else you're going to propose to Harumi?! Are you actually _brain _dead?!"  
"You and your friends have done _nothing _but belittle me for my past," he sneers while stepping forwards. You subsequently back away from him. "You let them _mock _me for attention, you all _gossip _like fools behind my back and then you expect me to bow down to my knees for you?" You trip on a rock before stumbling backwards and landing on the ground. You try to get back up, but he shoves you back down to the ground. Your head stings as it smacks against the cold stone. He draws his sword out of its sheath. He then proceeds to press it against your neck. "Give me _one _reason I shouldn't kill you, Princess [Y/N]!"  
_"Stop it!" _you wail. _"Please! Let me go!" _The edge of his sword's blade is starting to sting against your neck.  
"What the _fuck _is wrong with you?!" you can hear Lloyd hollering at the top of his lungs. Moments later, Ganondorf tumbles over onto the ground. The next thing you know, Lloyd's helping you stand up.  
"This _doesn't _concern you, boy," Ganondorf sneers at him.  
"If you're trying to murder someone," Lloyd responds, "then it _damn _well concerns me." He turns towards you and drastically lowers his voice down to a whisper. "Do you want me to take you back to the castle?"  
"No," you murmur. "Peach is more important."  
"You're upset," he reasons. "I can come with you if you want-"  
_"Don't _waste your energy on her," Ganondorf snaps at him. "She is _nothing _but troublesome and demanding."  
"Why don't you fuck off out of my sight?" he retorts. "You're _embarrassing _all of us!"  
"Hmph!" he huffs. He turns around to face the painting before storming off in its direction. Moments later, he disappears through its surface. For a while, all you can do is stare at it in shock.  
"Hey..." Lloyd whispers to you. "Is there anything I can help you with?" You don't say a word. You still don't know what to say.  
_Did Ganondorf really mean what he said?_ you ask yourself in thought.  
You throw your arms around Lloyd.  
_"Thank _you, Lloyd," you tell him in a small voice. Tears are welling in your eyes. "Is...is it okay for me to tell you what's on my mind?"  
"Of course it is, [Y/N]," he promises you. "You don't mind talking while we walk, do you?"  
"Not at all," you agree. You turn towards the bridge and take a deep breath in. "We should _probably _get back to the others."

There's a chilling wind that hits your bones as you stroll across the bridge with Lloyd. The gentle rushing of water is calming to the ears, and doubles as white noise.  
"I...I don't know what to do," you murmur to Lloyd. "He loves Harumi...and he's _only _using me because he can't have his way with her."  
"If there's anything my team can do to protect you," he assures, "then let us know. We're here to help you."  
"Thank you." For a moment, the two of you don't speak a word. You focus on the crunching sound of leaves beneath your feet. It's relaxing...calming...  
"You know," he finally decides after a couple of minutes of silence, "there's...there's something I've been meaning to tell you."  
"Yes?"  
"I...I _really_ like you, [Y/N]." He wipes his hands on his trousers. "You're smart...and kind. And very funny." You can't help but smile. "It's okay if you put me in the friendzone...I totally understand if you're not ready for another relationship yet. But...would you like to go on a date?"  
"Where would the date be?"  
"I'm not sure. Maybe...Pinna Park?" You smile and nod your head.  
"I'd love to, Lloyd," you respond. You stop walking for a few moments to wrap your arms around him. "Thank you...thank you for being here for me."  
"Heh...it's okay," he chuckles nervously. "You know, [Y/N]...I'm sorry Kylee and I made you uncomfortable before."  
"It's alright."


	258. Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Seven || aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

As you and Lloyd make your way down the path, you find yourselves walking towards what looks like an enormous fish-shaped sculpture; upon further observation, it's got floors and many Zora roaming about. Most of the Zora are blue, while a few are black and some are red. There's quite a bit of chatter around. Mipha, Ruto and Sidon are walking up a white and blue staircase, with Link, Mario and Kylee in tow.  
"It's pretty cold," Kylee admits to the three Zora. "Is the water safe?"  
"We'll get all of you a spicy elixir," Sidon promises. "It should raise your tolerance to the cold."  
"We're back," Lloyd announces. The six turn around to face you. "Sorry we took so long."  
"Not at all," Mario assures him. "Princess Mipha has just been showing us around Zora's Domain."  
"It's an architect's _dream _here," Kylee adds on with a grin.  
"So...why did Mom and Cavaliere suggest going to visit King Dorephan?" Lloyd queries. "We have diving equipment." He ushers towards the duffel bags that Mario and Kylee are carrying.  
"If we are granted permission from my father," Mipha tells him, "then my family and I shall be able to craft enchanted armour that shall allow you to breathe while immersed in water. Link, of course, already has a set of this armour."  
"Do you Zora _not _craft this armour for marriage proposals?" a voice sneers behind you. You close your eyes and curl up your fist.  
Of _course _Ganondorf would show up at the last minute to make a petty remark.

"Go away," you hiss back. "I don't _need _your help to find Peach." Lloyd turns around and crosses his arms over his chest. Link places a hand over the hilt of his sword, Kylee reaches behind her back for her spear and Mario stands in front of Mipha and Ruto.  
"How _amusing..." _Ganondorf sneers back. "Who in _Dinraal's _name do you five think you are to command me about?"  
"I should be asking you the same _question, _asshole," you snap.  
"We don't want no trouble, Ganondorf," Kylee calmly tells him as she holds her arms out. "Just do what we say or go back to the castle." He doesn't respond for a while.  
"What's it gonna be?" Lloyd asks him. He grits his teeth together before throwing his hands in the air.  
_"Have it your way!" _he roars. He crosses his arms over his chest and turns away from the others.  
"Uh...so you're going back?" Kylee queries.  
"I'm _staying!" _You don't know why, but just hearing him yell...made you snap.  
"Maybe it'd be better if you left for _good!" _you holler back. _"You _don't care about me! You only care about getting this prophecy over and done with so you can go back to being an asshole who causes _trouble _all the time!" You try to fight back the tears, but you can't ignore the lump in your throat. You bury your face into your hands in an effort to hide your crying from him.  
"So you weep like a _baby _because life isn't what you expected it to be?" he murmurs in your ear. You slam a fist against his chestplate. And then another. You continue to belt away at the chestplate in an attempt to hurt him...but he doesn't flinch at all.  
"You...think...you're...the..._only..._one...who...matters...in this...damn...world!" you scream in-between punches.  
"Stop it, [Y/N]," he mutters. "You're _only_ going to hurt yourself."  
"No!" You kick him down to the ground, where he lands with a heavy thud. Before he has the chance to get up, you pin him down before wrapping your hands around his neck and closing them around it. "You aren't going to get _away _with this any more!" He's still breathing perfectly fine. You're struggling to keep your grip around his neck. "You're going to _pay _for what you've done!" You push his head down to the ground, but still, he doesn't struggle against your efforts.  
Instead, he gives you one of his award-winning, patented smirks.  
You let go of him and start to stare at your hands. They're violently shaking. Your vision blurs as tears roll across your cheeks. You close your eyes and press them against your forearm.  
"I...I don't want to fight you," you whisper as you glance off into the distance. "I...I just..." You can't speak anymore. Your bottom lip is starting to tremble. _"If you love Harumi so much...why do you keep running back to me?"_  
He stops smirking.

He sits upright so that the two of you are facing each other. You look away from him, but he rests a hand underneath your chin and gently lifts your head up towards his.  
"[Y/N]..." he murmurs. _"Look_ at me." You shift your glance towards his golden eyes. You can see them glistening with tears. "Harumi means _nothing _to me."  
"No..._stop _saying she doesn't _mean _anything to you." You hold your hand over your mouth to stop yourself from sobbing. "I...I _know _she means something to you. Why would you propose to her otherwise?"  
"I haven't proposed to her." For a few moments, he's quiet. "[Y/N], I haven't even _slept _with her."  
"Wait..." Kylee starts behind him. "How's she _pregnant,_ then?"  
"And if she isn't," Lloyd adds on, "then _how _come you played along with her? Do you know how messed up that is? You've caused [Y/N] _all _this stress-" Another voice cuts him off, one that doesn't belong to anyone who'd volunteered to go on the mission to rescue Peach.  
"Because it's _your _child, Lloyd."  
You all glance up at Harumi's voice.


	259. Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Eight || hit the ceiling

The Ninjagian princess is dressed in her green overalls and white T-shirt with the red floral pattern on it. She's tied her hair back in a loose ponytail. Her hands rest over her stomach.  
"Uh...this is getting _real _weird now," Kylee admits as she scratches at her head. "So...Lloyd's the father?" Lloyd's got his jaw dropped to the ground. He quickly covers his hand with his mouth.  
"I'm sorry," she murmurs with her head bowed down. "I was scared of what Garmadon and Misako might have said...considering everything that's happened between us, Lloyd."  
"Don't apologise to me," Lloyd mutters to her. "Apologise to [Y/N] and Ganondorf for _dragging _them into this." Harumi turns towards you.  
"[Y/N]..." You watch as her eyes begin to flood with tears. _"I'm so sorry." _You have to hide your own tears from her. "I...I was scared the Garmadons would have forced me to give up the baby for adoption...so I asked Ganondorf to pretend it was his."  
"I don't really want to speak to you at the moment, Harumi," you murmur as you walk off. _"Let's _find Peach and get on with our lives."  
"Uh...follow us," Mipha says in a very small voice.

After climbing up the set of stairs, you find yourself staring at a pale blue statue of Mipha. It's probably as tall as Sidon, if not taller.  
"We made this statue in honour of my sister's death a century ago," Sidon explains to the rest of you as he points to the statue.  
"It's...certainly tall," Mipha nervously laughs. She turns to face her brother. "Why...I'm so used to you being small. I don't like being smaller than you!"  
"You're Mipha's _younger _brother, right?" Kylee guesses to Sidon. He nods his head.  
"Yes, I'm the younger sibling."  
"He's also lived longer than Mipha and I combined!" Ruto cackles. Mipha turns towards the cliffs. There's a elephant-shaped statue with a blue and orange glow on certain parts that rests on the edge of a smooth-looking blue stone.  
"Ah, Ruta..." she says with a small smile. "It's good to see you again."  
"I _still _can't believe they named it after me," Ruto admits to Sidon. "What did I even do to be memorable to the rest of Hyrule?"  
"You, Darunia and Nabooru are the Sages of Water, Fire and Spirit," he reminds her. "As for that other Divine Beast...I'm afraid I forgot who it was named after."  
"It was named after a Rito named Medli from the Era of Wind," Ganondorf tells him. "She was the Sage of Earth."  
"There's _other _Sages?" Lloyd asks.  
"There is also a Sage of Wind..." he tells him. "I _believe _his name was Makar."  
"Was he a Korok?" Kylee inquires. "I don't know, I'm not a big _Zelda _fan. I'm more into..." She has to hide a laugh. "Sorry. Go on."  
"If there is _anyone _I find more annoying than Princess Zelda," Ganondorf mutters, "than it is those _wrenched _Koroks." You glance past the statue of Mipha to find a set of stairs leading up to a sheltered area.  
"What's up there?" you ask Sidon.  
"That is the throne room," he explains. "Come, my father has been expecting you." You all shuffle towards the stairs and start to climb up. The steps are admittedly slippery; you lose your footing and slip over.  
_"Shit!" _you exclaim. You smack face-first into the edge of a step. Your nose begins to sting like crazy. _"Ow!"  
_"Oof," Kylee winces. "You okay, [Y/N]?" You cup your hands around your nose. You can feel warm blood dripping down from your nostrils onto your hands. "Uh...she's bleeding." Mipha quickly steps over towards you and places her hand on your forehead. The bleeding sensation slows to a halt. You lift your hands away from your nose. It isn't stinging anymore.  
"Thank you, Mipha," you tell her gratefully.  
"It's my pleasure," she assures you with a smile. Kylee helps you stand up, and you all proceed to walk up the stairs.

Once you all reach the top, you find a dark blue Zora man sitting in a pool of water. He's about ten times as big as Sidon. He resembles a whale shark. His eyes crinkle at the sight of Mipha.  
"Is...is it really you, Mipha?" he asks as he leans forwards. She nods her head. A few tears are welling in her eyes.  
"Yes," she whispers. "I am here, Father." She steps towards the edge of the pool before holding her arms out. He scoops her up in her arms and holds her close.  
"It is good to see you again, Mipha." She tries to fight back tears. You can't help but smile. In the corner of your eye, Ruto is busy sneaking off to hide behind Sidon. "And Ruto? You are here too?"  
"Ah, you got me!" she chuckles before stepping forwards. "It's been _ages, _Dorephan! You're _tall!"  
_"Yo..." Kylee whispers to Lloyd. "He looks like Lenny from _Shark Tale-"  
__"Shush," _he whispers back to her.  
"And Link?" the gigantic Zora continues. "It's been almost a year since-"  
"Yeah," he murmurs.  
"I see you've brought along some friends," he decides. "Do you care to introduce me to them?" Link immediately shies away from answering him.  
"This is Lloyd Garmadon," Mipha begins as she points to the green-clad ninja. "He is the Green Ninja, the protector of Ninjago." She then points to Mario. "And this is Mario Jumpman. He is the bodyguard of Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom."  
"And what about the blue-haired lass?"  
"I'm Kylee Carta," Kylee tells King Dorephan with a wave. "I'm the leader of the Immortal Humans." He tilts his head to the side. "I'm not from this world..."  
"The woman in the green overalls is Princess Harumi of the Ninjago Empire," Mipha continues. "And the woman in the purple and gold gi is Princess [Y/N] [L/N] of Isle Delfino."  
"Isle...Delfino?" King Dorephan tilts his head to the side. "It has been _decades _since I have heard of that place. Princess [Y/N]...are you [M/N]'s child?"  
"Yes," you confirm.  
"Ah, yes...I remember her. Is she well?" You nod your head.  
"We thought she was dead for eleven years," you admit, "but she's back home now."  
"That's wonderful news, Princess," he declares. You watch as Dorephan turns towards Sidon with a slight frown on his face. "And who might _this _Gerudo be?"  
_"Clearly _not welcome here," Ganondorf mutters, _"that's _for sure."  
"Don't think I have forgotten your crimes against my people, _Dragmire," _he sneers.  
"He is fighting for the side of good, Father," Mipha assures Dorephan. "Please...hear him out."  
_"State _your business," Dorephan mutters at Ganondorf.  
"I am here to provide protection to Princess [Y/N]," he responds. "I wish to accompany her to the Lakebed Temple beneath Lake Hylia in order to seek out Princess Peach, who is being held captive there by a Twili named Zant."  
"Link..." Dorephan asks sternly, "does he speak the truth?" Without saying a word, Link nods his head. "Hmm...Lakebed Temple is hazardous to land-dwellers such as yourself. How do you propose to traverse its interior without oxygen?"  
"I _know _it's against our traditions," Mipha admits to her father, "but it is important that they are able to travel down into the Lakebed Temple in order to rescue Princess Peach. Please allow me to craft them each a set of Zora Armour."  
"I shall allow you to do so...but it will not come without a cost for them."  
"Is it money you want?" you ask.  
"No..." he responds. "I shall hold one of you as a prisoner of Zora's Domain, and I shall have Mipha, Sidon and Ruto accompany you. Should _any _of them be killed as a result of your travels throughout the temple...than the prisoner will remain here in Zora's Domain for the _rest _of their life."  
Kylee gulps.  
"Then I shall act as your prisoner," Harumi decides, stepping forth. "I am unable to traverse the Lakebed Temple."  
"Very well," Dorephan sighs. "Mipha, you may craft armour for them. Sidon, please show the others to the inn. It is late...and the Lakebed Temple is unforgiving at this hour. Perhaps tomorrow, they shall be ready. And Princess Harumi...please stay with me."  
"Of course, Your Majesty," she agrees while bowing her head down.


	260. Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Nine || yep yep yep yep yep yep yep yep yep yep yep yep yep yep yep

You're standing on a balcony-like area where a cluster of five beds are set up. They're all complete with plenty of blankets, fluffy pillows and very comfortable-looking mattresses. Kylee launches herself onto the first bed before throwing the soft blanket over her body and curling up to sleep.  
"Night, boys," she says with a grin.  
"Night, Kylee," Lloyd waves back as he takes the bed at the back of the room. "See you in the morning!"  
"Night night," Mario yawns while taking the bed next to Kylee. Link wordlessly slumps into the one inbetween him and Lloyd.  
"Is there another bed?" you ask Sidon, who's busy handing over a few red Rupees to a couple of Zora standing behind a nearby counter.  
"I'm afraid not, Princess [Y/N]," he apologises. You nod your head and move to the fifth bed before diving under the blankets. It's nice and warm in comparison to the freezing chill in the air. You're already feeling rather sleepy. "One of you will have to share-"  
"I shall stand guard," Ganondorf offers.  
"Don't be an idiot," you warn him as you beckon him over towards you. "Come and sleep like a normal human being." He takes a seat on the edge of the bed before lying down next to you.  
"Is there anything I can get you?" Sidon inquires to the rest of you.  
"No, thank you," you respond. Lloyd, Link and Mario all have the same answer, as does Ganondorf.  
"Then I bid you all farewell for tonight." He gives you all a grin before rushing out from the inn area.  
The thing is...you don't really feel tired.

**\- - -**

You're finding it hard to fall asleep. A few moments ago, you had found a ladder leading down to a stone formation that dips into the water. You're sitting cross-legged on it while you run your hand across the surface of the water. It ripples and waves at your touch. It's cool against your unusually warm hand.  
"Can't sleep either?" a voice asks behind you. You lift up your head to find Ganondorf leaning against the ladder. You notice that he isn't wearing his armour, but he's still got his sweater and his cape on.  
"Nope," you respond. He steps forwards, and you turn back towards the waters. You watch as he crouches down by your side and takes a seat next to you. You lean into his chest, still staring out at the water. He rests an arm around your waist.  
"Are you mad with me, [Y/N]?"  
"I...I'm angry at Harumi for making you pretend that the baby was yours," you murmur. "But _you're _not off the hook, either."  
"How so?"  
"You _agreed _to it." The two of you are silent for a while. You watch as tiny fish jump out of the water off in the distance. The soft, gentle glow of the stone that was used to build Zora's Domain illuminates the air ever so slightly. "I _know _the Garmadons can be angry people. You know...next time if you have to cover for someone...at _least _tell me first." He nods his head.  
"I will." You glance up to see his face. He's staring out at the waters. You notice that he's got a diamond drop earring pierced onto each ear.  
"Hey...did you _always _have those?" you ask him as you point to the earrings.  
"My first wife pierced them for me," he responds. "Midna's mother. It was after the Era of Time...but it was at the beginnings of the Era of Twilight."  
"She was a Sheikah, right?"  
"Yes." He turns to face you and gives you a smile. "But she isn't my wife anymore."  
"I see." You pause for a few moments as you spot his nails, which are painted jet black. You point at them. "What's the story behind those?" A smirk spreads across his lips.  
"When I was a boy," he decides, "I'd seen my sister and my mothers painting their nails. I believed it to be something _everyone _did."  
"When was the first time you saw another man?" you ask him quietly.  
"It was my eighteenth birthday," he murmurs. "My mothers wanted me to meet the King of Hyrule at the time."  
"You went _eighteen _years without seeing another man?" you respond with an eyebrow raised. "Does this have something to do with that _'only women allowed inside' _law?"  
"Yes. I seldom saw the outside world, [Y/N]. When...when I saw the rest of Hyrule for the first time...I...I wanted dominion over it _all."  
_"Your mothers didn't let you go outside of a women's only city?" you ask with a raised eyebrow. "How the _Hell _are you straight, Ganondorf?" Again, he smirks.  
"And why do you presume I am only attracted to women?"  
"You don't really come across as anything else...well, personality-wise, anyway." You twirl a lock of his hair in your fingers before beginning to braid it. "You just come across as _macho _all the time."  
"I can't even begin to tell you what my tribe was like back in the Era of Time," he murmurs. "Their gossiping wasprovocative...all they _ever _wanted to talk about was who they'd slept with or who they'd stolen from. Due to the nature of my tribe...a lot of the women were married to one another. But other women were married to Hylian men outside of the tribe. Of course...I never saw them for myself. Not until my eighteenth birthday, I didn't."  
"So...you were exposed to both sorts?"  
"Yes."  
"So...you're actually-"  
"Yes. I am. And I...I do not want the others in the castle to know. It will only _fuel _their peddling insults towards me." You get up from where you're sitting and stand with one leg on either side of his body. He rests his hands on your hips. "Do you care to keep that promise?"  
"Only if you be a _little _more honest and open with me from now on," you respond, "okay?" He nods his head before pulling you close. You press your lips against his while wrapping your arms around his neck. The two of you break away.  
An idea sparks off in your head.

"It's rather cold tonight, isn't it?" you ask him with a smirk. "Why don't you let me..." You pauses for a moment as you lean into his ear, "...warm you _up?"_  
"We'll get caught," he protests in a quiet tone. You take off your gi before tossing it to the ground behind you. You kick off your boots and socks; they shortly join your gi. "[Y/N]...you will get _sick _in this weather." Instead of responding, you pull off your trousers and underwear. They're thrown on the evergrowing pile of clothes.  
"Whoops," you tell him with a smug grin spread across your face. You turn around and bend over towards the clothes. You glance back towards him in your peripheral vision; he's profusely blushing at the sight of your bare body.  
"[Y/N]..." he murmurs. "You're _desperate _to have your way with me, aren't you?" You glance down to the area in-between his thighs and smile even more, knowing he's just as eager.  
"Aw..." you tell him with a sympathetic pout, _"someone's _excited." You rest your hand on top of him before pressing your lips against his. You notice that his breathing is starting to get heavy. You quickly tear his trousers off before sitting down on top of him. He reaches behind you and starts to run his hands up and down your thighs. While resting your own hands on his forearms, you begin to grind on him. He tries to bite his lip to stop himself from making any sounds that could give you both away. You have to stop yourself from doing the same. "You _like _that?" He grits his teeth together in an attempt to supress himself from making a noise. His cheeks are bright red now. He's trying his best to fight the urge to let out a breath. A smirk spreads across your lips. His arms are growing weaker; he drops them to the ground a few moments later. With every time you grind against him, a soft moan escapes his lips. His eyes are starting to roll into the back of his head.  
"[Y/N]..." he moans. "[Y/N]..." You lean up to the side of his head.  
"You _like _it?" you murmur into his ear with a smile. You give him another kiss on the lips; he lets out another moan. This time, it's much louder than before. _"Do_ you?"  
"Don't you _dare _stop..." he mutters back at you while resting his hands on top of your hips. You smirk again.  
"Now, _now..." _you warn him with a smile, "if you want me to keep on going...then you're going to have to _beg _for it."  
_"[Y/N]..."_ he moans. By now, his breathing is fast and heavy. Your inner thighs are starting to ache from your hesitancy, so you continue to have your way with him. He clings to your back in a desperate nature. You're starting to feel weak inside. You bite your lip and start to go faster. A sudden burst of warmth floods through your body. He jolts for a moment before falling back onto the ground. You rest your head against his chest.  
"[Y/N]..." he murmurs as he rests a hand on your back. "You...you..."  
"We should go back to bed," you whisper to him. You stand up and grab your clothing, putting each piece on one by one. He stands up, readjusts his trousers and then slumps towards the ladder. He's shaking a little bit as he leans against it. "Are you alright?" He nods his head. You throw your socks and shoes on before wrapping your wrist and ankle wraps. You then turn to face the ladder. The bottom of your back is aching slightly. You stretch your arms before wrapping your arms around his waist. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," he assures you. "Shall we return to the inn?"  
"Yeah, we probably should."

Once you reach the inn again, you find the four heroes peacefully slumbering in their beds. For a while, Ganondorf stares at Link.  
"What's wrong?" you ask him. Still staring at the Hylian, he shakes his head.  
"It's nothing you need to worry about," he assures you before stepping back towards the bed. He climbs in next to you before wrapping his arms around you. You place your hands on his cheeks so the gap between your thumbs and index fingers are underneath his ears. You press your lips onto his forehead for a while.  
"Good night," you whisper to him with a gentle smile.  
"I shall see you again in the morning," he decides. You move your lips towards his before giving them a quick peck. Afterwards, you lie down on the mattress. He rests his hand over yours. It doesn't take long for you to fall asleep.


	261. Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty || new threadz yo

_"Morning, _sleepyheads!" Kylee exclaims with a cheery grin. "Today's the _day!" _From where he's trying to sleep, Lloyd ditches a pillow at the young woman. She ducks, and it smacks into Mario's head.  
_"Oof!" _he yelps upon getting hit. You sit upright in your bed before leaning over Ganondorf, who's still fast asleep. He looks quite peaceful, you have to admit.  
You'd hate to wake him.  
"C'mon!" Kylee ushers the other three. "Mipha, Ruto and Sidon are _waiting _for us!"  
"Five more minutes..." Lloyd groans while throwing his blanket over his head in an attempt to block out the sunlight. You swing your legs over the side of the bed before jumping out.  
"Good morning," you tell Kylee in a happy tone. She glowers at the other four.  
"We'll give 'em five more minutes," she proposes out loud. "But they'll _just _have to miss out on breakfast!" Almost instantly, the air becomes a cluster of pillows and blankets being thrown in the air.  
"We're up, we're up!" Lloyd assures her as he leaps out of his bed and slides into a set of drawers. Link wordlessly rushes over to the stairs and stops in front of them. Mario quickly scrambles over next to him.  
Ganondorf is _still _sound asleep.  
"Did _he _drink again last night?" Kylee murmurs to you. You shake your head. "Then why's he so tired..._oh. Oh. **Oh."  
**_"Yeah..." you admit. "Sorry."  
"Don't fret," she assures you. "It's a basic human thing." You take Ganondorf's hand and proceed to drag him out of bed. He lands on the ground with a dull thud; he hits the back of his head against the railing. His teeth grit together and he holds a hand up to the back of his head.  
"Well," he mutters as you help him stand up, _"someone'd _better be dying."  
"Breakfast," you tell him quietly. "Don't you want something to eat?" He lets out a sigh and nods his head.  
"I was having a good dream, you know."  
"What about?" At your question, he chuckles and leans in towards your ear.  
_"Last night."_  
You hide a smile.  
"What part about last night?" you murmur in his ear.  
"Probably the part where you started to-"  
"Too much information," Lloyd and Kylee both retort at the same time as they make a beeline for the stairs. You both laugh as you all follow them downstairs.

**\- - -**

While you're walking along the pathway towards the stairway leading to the throne room, you notice that a lot of Zora are busy chattering away about their daily lives. Regular recurring topics include fishing, patrolling the river, the weekly rainfall and visitors to the town. You spot Sidon and Ruto chattering by the bottom of the stairway. Sidon gives the rest of you a cheery wave.  
"Did you all sleep well?" he queries.  
"Yeah," Lloyd agrees. "Those beds were the _comfiest _I've ever slept in."  
"The blankets were _so _soft..." Kylee coos. "And the pillows...damn, are we allowed to bring 'em home?"  
"I'm afraid not," Sidon admits to her. You all watch as Mipha begins to head down the stairs. She waves you all over.  
"The sets of armour are almost ready," she explains to the rest of you. "I'll just need to make a few adjustments for everyone. Follow me."

Upon walking up the stairs, you find several mannequins displayed in the throne room in different shapes and sizes, each wearing similar sets of armour. King Dorephan is absent; you're unsure of his whereabouts. Mipha ushers you over to the one on the right.  
"Do you care to try it on, [Y/N]?" she queries.  
"Okay," you agree. She carefully lifts the chainmail and silver armour away from the cobalt blue wetsuit that's beneath. She then unzips the back of the wetsuit and pulls it off the mannequin before handing it over to you. You take off your gi, as well as your circlet, pendant, gloves, wrist and ankle wraps, tank top, boots, socks and trousers; you then step into the wetsuit. It's very thin, but incredibly flexible and sturdy. It seems to shape your body perfectly. You're surprised she didn't have to measure you in order to make a wetsuit that fits so well. The long sleeves and pant legs of the wetsuit gradually fade in opacity as the fabric reaches your wrists. Your hands and fingers seem to shimmer; you can see tiny, iridescent scales shimmering in the morning light.  
"You made one for _all _of us?" Kylee says with an excited grin. Mipha nods her head.  
"I'll just finish helping Princess [Y/N] into her armour before I start with the rest of you," she explains. She takes one of the chainmail pieces before lowering it over your chest. It's like a crop top T-shirt, except it's not loose at the bottom. The Zora crest, 3 'C' shapes with their curves backed against each other, is attached to the centre of the chainmail crop top in the form of a solid silver piece. Mipha then helps you into chainmail shorts that reach down to your mid-thighs; these shorts have a solid metal belt at the top with sapphires embedded in a dot pattern. Mipha picks up two silver shoulder pauldrons and fixes them to your shoulders, before attaching a vambrace to each of your forearms. She attaches three tassets to your belt: two on your sides and one on the back. She picks up a pair of silver boots; they have flippers at the bottom. You step into them and glance over to the others, who are excitedly watching you. Finally, she lowers a helmet over your head. It's made of a mixture of the strange fabric and silver. The pieces of fabric dangling off from the sides resembles the head fins of a Zora. Mipha finally steps back and admires her handiwork.  
"You look wonderful, [Y/N]," she says with a small smile.  
"Thank you, Mipha," you respond with a beam of your own. "This armour is _beautiful."_  
"With this armour," she explains to you, "you shall have the ability to swim up waterfalls and against any currents in any body of water. You will also find that you can breathe underwater."  
"Wow..." you whisper. "Can...can I try it out?"  
"Of course," she agrees. "Sidon, why don't you take her while Ruto and I help the others into their armour?"  
"Sure thing, Mipha," he agrees with a grin. "Princess [Y/N], if you'd follow me..."


	262. Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty-One || swimming aaaaaaaa

You follow Sidon towards a horizontal, rectangular platform that's stretches over the side of Zora's Domain and hangs over the side of the water. The water on this platform reaches your ankles.  
"Have you ever went diving before, Princess [Y/N]?" he asks you.  
"Diving?" You raise an eyebrow before pointing to the end of the platform. "I'm not diving off _there, _am I?"  
"I'm afraid so," he admits quietly.  
"What if I snap my neck?"  
"With the Zora armour," he promises, "you'll be _just _fine." You bite your lip and glance down at the water below. You don't have the faintest idea how deep it is.  
"I...I'm not too sure I want to do this," you admit. "I mean...I _know _I'm from an island surrounded by water..._but I don't know how to dive." _Sidon nods his head.  
"Don't be afraid," he assures you as he crouches down to your height. "You can do it...I _believe _in you!" You glance down to the water and gulp. "How about you watch me first?" You nod your head. He proceeds to step past you and begins to run towards the edge of the platform. He raises his arms above his head and leaps off the end of the platform. He flips thrice in the air before honing in on the water hands-first. You peek over the edge and watch as he lands at a straight angle into the water. The water ripples where he'd entered. Moments later, he resurfaces and gives you a wave. _"Are you going to jump now?!"  
_You take a deep breath and nod your head.  
_It's going to be okay, _you tell yourself.  
You begin to run towards the edge. You bend your knees as you reach the edge and leap over the side. While you're rising in the air, you form a triangle with your outstretched arms over your head and begin to tilt your body so your hands are closest to the water.  
And then gravity sets in.  
The surface of the water grows closer and closer. You can't help but to scream. You _know _you're about to die-  
A bubbling sensation sweeps across your skin as you hit the water.

You slowly open your eyes to find yourself floating within a ginormous body of water. Your vision is surprisingly clear here. Kelp plants wave around lazily, while tiny fishes swim about these plants. While holding your breath, you find Sidon nearby. He swims over to you and flashes you a grin.  
_"See?" _he decides. _"You're okay!" _You point to your mouth and shake your head. _"It's okay to breathe!" _You shake your head again and begin to swim up to the surface, but something grabs your foot. You glance down to see that one of the kelp plants is tightly wrapped around your foot, and another plant is coiling around your leg. You reach for the Sword of Sols...  
...but then you remember it's in the throne room with the your clothes.  
You try to rip the kelp away from your leg, but you're struggling to reach it. It's dragging you closer to the bottom of the lake...  
_"Argh!" _you scream as you try to pull yourself free.  
And then you get the urge to breathe in.  
You immediately cover your mouth with your hands.  
_Rosalina...Hylia...Yin..._you think in a panic. _Whoever's listening, get me _**out **_of this mess!_  
But no matter what, the kelp just won't let go.  
You try to rip it with your bare hands, but it's too tough.  
_I'm going to drown, _you worry. _I'm going to drown. I'm going to-_  
You gasp for air, fully expecting to drown and lose consciousness.  
But...you're surprised to feel relief when you breathe in.  
You take a few deep breaths and turn back to Sidon, who's swimming towards you.  
_"What...what's going on?" _you ask him.  
_"It's the armour," _he explains to you. _"It's enchanted. You are able to breathe as you would on land." _You glance back down towards your foot and leg.  
_"How do I free myself?" _you inquire. Sidon reaches for a knife that's attached to a sheath on his belt before slicing the kelp with it. It immediately shrivels away from you. You swim back up towards the surface and take in a few breaths of normal oxygen. Sidon surfaces next to you.  
"We should warn the others about that strangle weed," he admits. "Follow me...I shall help you up the waterfall leading back to the throne room." He holds out his hand; you take it, and you're pulled towards the waterfall. Little droplets sprinkle onto your face. A sudden acceleration jolts you; you find yourself being pulled up the waterfall. Before you know it, you're flying through the air again. You land on the platform next to Sidon. You glance back down at the body of water and shake your head.  
"I _hope _there's none of it in the Lakebed Temple," you murmur.  
"There shouldn't be," he assures you.

Upon your return to the throne room, you find the other five decked out in armour of their own. Link has his hair in his usual low ponytail, while Kylee has hers braided behind her back. You're guessing Ganondorf has his in his customary style, because it's not visible beneath his armour. Ruto and Mipha are busy finishing the attachment of armour to Lloyd's arms and legs. There's a considerably large pile of clothes on the ground. You pull your scabbard out from beneath the pile and put it over your chest. Link, Ganondorf and Kylee have all done the same with their weapons. As for Lloyd and Mario, they lack weapons to use.  
"You should _probably _have a bladed weapon," Sidon advises the two, as well as Kylee. "There are strangle weeds in the water-"  
"Strangle weeds?" Lloyd frowns. "I thought they were native to Ninjago...well, not even _all _of Ninjago. They're only found in the City of Stixx and Primeval's Eye."  
"Why would endemic species pop up in Zora's Domain all of a sudden?" Kylee questions. "Hyrule and Ninjago are almost on opposite sides of the world, aren't they?"  
"Have they always been there?" you ask Sidon. He shakes his head.  
"So someone's _put _them there," Lloyd mutters. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was _Pythor."_  
"It could've been Zant," Kylee assures him.  
"You think he would've travelled _all _the way to Ninjago to get some plant that inconveniences people at best in a place like this?"  
"Let's worry about that later," Sidon tells the two. "For now, keep a knife on you."  
"Hmm..." Mipha considers. "We should _probably _stay in groups while we're in the Lakebed Temple _just _to be on the safe side. Sidon, are all the rooms unlocked?" He nods his head.  
"Lloyd and Link," Ruto declares, "you two can come with me."  
"Sure thing," the Green Ninja responds with a grin. "How about you two, Kylee and Mario?"  
"We'll go with Sidon," Kylee tells him.  
"That leaves Princess [Y/N] and Ganondorf with myself," Mipha concludes. "We shall eat so we aren't tired, and then we shall set off for the Lakebed Temple."

**\- - -**

You watch on as Sidon, Link and Kylee all stand in a little kitchen area while they prepare a large batch of what Link dubs "fish curry". Sidon is sitting behind a bench with some fish and a knife. Several bright red fish with shimmering gold and black scales dotted across their bodies are scaled with a knife and chopped into bite-sized chunks before they're tossed into a sizzling wok set up next to him. Link is standing by the wok with a small jar of spice. Every so often, he takes off the lid and shakes some into the wok before scraping a spoon through the chunks of fish to check for its readiness. Next to Link, Kylee is chopping up several spicy-looking chillies with a small knife. She carries the minced chillies and dumps them into the pan before pouring in the water of six coconuts. The fragrant aroma is enough to die for. Your mouth is already watering at the thought of it. Next, about half a bag of rice is thrown into the mix, and then Kylee and Sidon crowd around the pot to watch Link stir it.  
"I _love _a good curry," Kylee declares as she wafts the scent towards her nose. "There's nothing like it to warm you up on a cold day."  
"Yes," Sidon agrees. "It should definitely help you tolerate the unforgiving perils of the Lakebed Temple." Mipha quietly sets down nine bowls around a table, alongside nine spoons and nine cups of water. Lloyd, Mario and Ruto are all playing a card game at the table, alongside Ganondorf. It appears they're playing blackjack.  
"You know," Lloyd decides, "Bowser still, like, owes Mario a _million _Koopa Troopas for that game of twenty-one we played in Delfino Castle."  
"I'm sorry..._what?" _Ganondorf frowns at him.  
"He bet his entire troop," Mario explains as he deals out two cards to Ruto. "And he was very angry that I had won the game."  
"He's an idiot," he and Ruto nonchalantly decide at the same time. All four of them begin to cackle with laughter before presuming with their game of blackjack. Lloyd busts, Ruto sits and Ganondorf gathers another two cards before sitting.  
"Do you need help setting up the table, Mipha?" you ask the younger Zora princess. Mipha shakes her head.  
"I'm finished," she assures you. Only moments later, the trio of cooks carry over the wok. Link ladles a generous portion into each bowl.  
"Looks good!" Ruto grins at the three. "Is this going to burn my tongue?"  
"Yes," Kylee responds with just as much enthusiasm, _"and_ it'll burn a hole _right _through your ass cheeks-"  
"Dude!" Lloyd frowns as the rest of you face palm at Kylee's words. "We're _just _about to start eating!" She laughs.  
"I'm just playing."

For a while, all of you sit in silence and chow down on the fish curry. It's got quite a bit of heat to it; you have to fan your tongue with your hand to endure the spices dancing and leaving a trail of fire across your mouth. Asides from the vibrant heat, it tastes amazing. The fish is nice and oily, the rice is fluffy and soft, the chillies are sweet...it's really good.


	263. Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty-Two || a scared boi

After chowing down on a spicy fish curry made by Link and finding whatever knives you can carry, you all make your way to the water beneath Zora's Domain. The nine of you are floating on the surface of the water.  
"I remember watching my older brother play _Twilight Princess _on the Wii when I was like seven," Kylee declares. "He never got past the Lakebed Temple for some reason."  
"It can be a tedious place to traverse," Sidon admits. "We tend to stay away unless Hylians or Gerudo have snuck inside without prior permission from my father." At that statement, Ganondorf rolls his eyes.  
"I don't see the Rito or the _Gorons _swimming in there, grump-ass," you mutter to him.  
"You're _pushing _it, [Y/N]..."  
"Link," Mipha inquires, "could you use the Sheikah Slate to get us to Lake Hylia quicker?" He nods his head and lifts the tablet away from his belt.  
"Hold on," he tells the rest of you. You, Lloyd and Mipha all place a hand onto his arm; the others hold onto either you, Lloyd or Mipha. The familiar sensation of lightness fills your body...  
...and then you find yourself standing in a ditch filled with grass.

You all clamber up the steep sides of the ditch to find yourselves staring out at an open lake. The morning rays of sunlight sparkle across the deep blue water. Nearby, a ginormous bridge made of grey stone stretches across the diameter of the lake. You notice quite a few Hylians walking across it, as well as a family of Rito and a Goron traveller. Also on the bridge is a familiar business suit-wearing news reporter and her camera man.  
"Gayle Gossip?" Lloyd frowns as he squints up at the bridge. _"Didn't_ we leave her behind in New Ninjago City?"  
"Maybe something's happened at Lake Hylia," Mario suggests to him. You notice that Vinny is busy filming the other side of the river; they can't see you.  
"Strange..." Lloyd murmurs. "Let's go." Ruto rushes over to the water before jumping in. Mipha and Sidon follow suit. The rest of you slowly begin to step down  
"We should've taken Midna with us," Kylee admits. "Isn't _she _from the Era of Twilight?"  
"And _didn't_ she warn us about something she and the Hero of Twilight had fought in the Lakebed Temple?" he adds on. For a while, everyone is silent.  
"Whatever they fought off against," Ganondorf assures the two, "it'd be _long _dead by now."  
"The Lakebed Temple has been deserted for hundreds of years," Sidon further explains. "It has been since the Era of Warriors...long before Mipha or I were born." You swim after the three Zora. They're beginning to swim down to a drop off. As you go deeper and deeper into the water, you notice that there's less and less light above your heads. It's...strange. You notice that Mario's still holding one of the duffel bags as he swims down.  
_"What's in there?"_ you ask him.  
_"It's an oxygen tank and a helmet," _he explains to you. _"For Peach."_  
You nod your head and head over to where Mipha, Sidon and Ruto are hovering by the wall of the drop off. A tunnel's entrance is located here. It's rectangular in shape; the stones lining the edges are long and smooth. You watch as the other five swim towards you. Ruto ushers Lloyd and Link in first. Next, Sidon swims inside, followed closely by Mario and Kylee. You wait for Mipha to give you the all-clear to enter. She nods her head, and you swim through the entrance. You're followed by her and Ganondorf.

Upon entering, you notice that the sandstone tunnel dips down before rising up. The others appear to be clambering out onto land in the distance. You stroke your arms back, which propels you closer to the dip. Sidon and Ganondorf were right about this place...it's completely devoid of life.  
You're pulled out of the water and onto the ground at the end of the tunnel by Lloyd and Link.  
You find yourself in a relatively small room. Ruto is busy opening a small chest. She lifts up the lid and pulls out a lone green Rupee.  
"Pfft," she scoffs while tossing it away. Link catches it and quickly pockets it. "Come on, boys. We don't have all day." Without a word, Link and Lloyd follow her through the door at the end of the room. You turn around to find Mario, Kylee and Sidon all helping Mipha out from the water. Ganondorf has to lift himself out.  
"Where'd Ruto go?" Mipha asks.  
"She left with Lloyd and Link," you explain to her. She and Sidon exchange nervous glances. "What?"  
"Ruto is rather..._how _do I put this?" Sidon's voice trails off.  
"She's quite reckless at times," Mipha decides. "We'd better make sure she doesn't get herself into any trouble."  
You all follow the duo through the doorway.

The next room appears to take on the form of several stair-like platforms. Ruto, Link and Lloyd are already shuffling through the doorway at the other end of the room. Several skeletons line the place, many of which are clothed.  
"This is why we always accompany visitors to the temple..." Sidon murmurs as he shakes his head at the skeletons. "If we don't..._this _happens." You turn back towards the doorway. Mipha, Kylee and Mario are looking around at the skeletons silently.  
_"Where's _Ganondorf?" you frown. You hear Kylee let out a snort as she points towards a cluster of skeletons. He's crouched down next to one as he reaches into its pockets. _"Come _on..._don't _you have respect for the dead?"  
"We will all perish _some _day, [Y/N]," he retorts.  
"So says the man who's been alive for ten thousand years," you scoff back.  
"And forty-two," he adds on.  
"Whatever. _You _aren't dying _any _time soon." He lets out a sigh before standing up and walking off empty-handed.  
"They don't call him the King of Thieves for _nothing..." _Kylee mumbles to Mario.  
"Let's go and find Peach," you sigh.

Once you reach the doorway, you find yourselves looking out to a bridge. You notice the shell patterns that are carved into the tiles. Ruto, Lloyd and Link are nowhere to be seen.  
"They need to slow down," you decide to the others. "What if we find Peach and they don't know to leave the Lakebed Temple?"  
"That won't happen," Sidon promises you. The rest of you walk across the bridge. You glance over the edges. There's a river rushing around in a circular pattern. You spot another skeleton leaning against the bridge.  
"Okay..._this _is just creepy," Kylee shudders while stepping around the skeleton. "How are people dying in here if there aren't any monsters?"  
"They drown," Sidon admits in a quiet voice. Kylee immediately glances away, as if she feels silly for asking. Eventually, you reach the end of the bridge, where another door lies. You hold it open for the others.  
"Thanks, [Y/N]!" Mario responds in a cheery tone.  
"Thank you very much," Mipha tells you gratefully.  
"Thanks," Kylee smiles.  
"You didn't have to do that for us..." Sidon admits with a beam.  
"It's alright," you assure him. You notice that Ganondorf is sitting cross-legged on the bridge. He's staring at the water. "You coming?"  
"Sorry, [Y/N]..." he murmurs while he stands up. As he begins to walk towards you, you notice that he's trembling slightly.  
"Are you alright?" you ask him.  
"[Y/N]...I..." His voice trails off. He shakes his head and glances back to the water. You notice that every time he looks back, he shudders.  
"Are...are you afraid of water?" you whisper. For a while, he's completely quiet.  
"Yes. I am."  
"You didn't really spend a lot of time swimming, did you?"  
"No. I tend to avoid it." You place your arms around his waist.  
"Hey..._it's _okay. I'll help you through this." You pause for a few moments. "Ganondorf...are _you _afraid of Nya's elemental powers?"  
"Not a _word _about it to the others," he mutters back.


	264. Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty-Three || clawshots. cool beans.

The two of you finally step outside to find yourselves in a large, circular room. There's two levels of balconies that circle all around the room. There's a set of stairs that moves from the lower level (which you're currently standing on) to the higher level. You notice that there's strange levers hanging from the south, east and west ledges of the upper balconies; you presume there's one to the north and four on the upper balconies, too. There's a giant column of stone in the centre that's submerged in water, as well as a chandelier that illuminates the entire room. Kylee's leaning over the railing of the lower balcony and laughing her arse off at something. She points down at the water. You peek over to find Lloyd floating at the surface with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Yo!" she hollers. "Did Ruto and Link _abandon _you or something?!"  
_"Yeah, _actually," he snaps at her. "They went inside this tube thing, and then the door closed before I could get in. It's locked, and I _can't _open it."  
"Hmm...that chamber is where the Hero of Twilight faced off against the temple's fugitive," Sidon explains. "It would be best of us to get inside before they get hurt-"  
The ground rumbles, and you have to hold onto Ganondorf's arm to stop yourself from falling over.  
_"What was that?!" _you cry. Lloyd glances around for a few seconds.  
_"Woah!" _he gasps as the water begins to rise.  
"Uh...what the Hell is going on?" Kylee demands as she backs away from the edge. It doesn't take long for the water to reach your waist.  
"Quickly!" Mipha ushers the rest of you. "Up the stairs." You all rush up the stairs in an attempt to escape the water. It's rising even faster and faster. Lloyd swims over to the stairs and starts running with the rest of you.  
"What in Din's name is going _on?!" _Ganondorf demands as you drag him up the stairs. You turn back to the door you'd come through. It's gone, and the doorway is spewing water into the room.  
"I don't know," you admit to him, "but we're going to be alright." You take his hand. "I _promise." _  
He nods his head. The water is now up at your chest. You wrap your arms around him and keep your eyes closed for a few moments. The water laps at your cheeks. It's unnervingly cold. _"We're going to be okay..."_  
When you open your eyes again, you find yourself submerged fully underwater.

_"So Ruto and Link are missing and the entire temple's flooded..." _Kylee tells the rest of you. _"What now?"  
"We will need to look for a key into the chamber," _Sidon explains to her. _"There should be one about..."_  
_"There's seven of us," _Mipha continues._ "I shall search through the east with [Y/N] and Ganondorf."  
"I'll search the west with Mario," _Kylee offers.  
_"That leaves Sidon and I to look through the north," _Lloyd concludes. _"We regroup here in an hour."_  
_"Sounds like a plan," _she agrees. Mipha ushers you and Ganondorf over to the right of the room. You notice that each door on each level of the balconies are gone. In fact, all of the doors appear to be gone.  
_"Where should we look first?" _you inquire. Mipha points to the lower balcony.  
_"We'll search there first." _And so you swim after her, towards the doorway. Ganondorf's got a rather crushing grip on your hand. He's frightened of this place.  
You feel awful that you hadn't picked up on it before.  
_"It's okay," _you assure him. _"You're doing well."_

Upon entering the next room, you find a series of stone, circular platforms attached onto heavy-duty chains that hang from the ceiling. Mipha points to the east of the room. There's another open doorway there. While the two of you follow her, you can't help but notice the golden glow on your hand. You can only_ just _hear the faint sound of someone pleading for help in the far distance; someone with a rather feminine voice. Or is it just your mind playing tricks on you? You turn to Ganondorf; the back of his hand is glowing, too.  
_"Something's happened to Peach," _you murmur. _"I can feel it."  
"I pray to Din she hasn't drowned..." _he responds. You all reach the doorway and pass through it.  
It's even darker now.  
_"I can't see a thing," _you admit. The two of you follow Mipha, who's diving down towards a tunnel.  
Something brushes past your knee.  
You immediately glance down to see what it was, but it's nothing. You're probably just imagining things.  
As you keep swimming, you find yourselves reaching a strange, wide room. Off in one corner of this room, you spot several cobalt blue chests strewn about. You swim over to one and lift the lid. You spot a strange-looking contraption inside. You lift it out to find a hand-held, harpoon-like device. It has four pincer-like prongs on the air.  
This chest has many more of these devices.  
You take another one in your hands before turning to face Ganondorf.  
_"What are these supposed to do?" _you inquire.  
_"I believe those are called Clawshots," _he responds. _"I'm not sure what their purpose is, however." _You nod your head before turning back to the chest.  
_"There's nine Clawshots in here," _you explain to him. _"Do you think we should grab them all?"  
"They'd certainly be useful to everyone..." _he agrees. You hang two of the Clawshots off your belt before taking another two in your hands. He attaches two to his belt and holds two in his hands. Mipha carries one.  
_"Let's get out of here," _you decide. You all turn around towards the exit, but there's something slightly off-putting in your mind.  
Is Peach alive?  
Or is she-  
_"[Y/N]?" _Ganondorf asks. _"Whatever is the matter?"_  
_"I...what if Peach is dead?"  
"She won't be. I promise."_

The three of you swim back towards the previous room. An ever-so-faint _boom _perks your ears. In fact, there's another. And another. They're repeating, although not like a metronome would repeat. The pattern of booms is slightly more complex in rhythm.  
_"Did you hear that?" _you ask the other two.  
_"That boom?" _Mipha whispers very lightly. _"What...what was it?"  
"It...sounds like the beating of a heart," _Ganondorf suggests to both of you. You strain to hear it to see if his hypothesis is indeed correct.  
_Boom-boom. Boom-boom. Boom-boom.  
"What in Lanayru's name..." _Mipha's voice trails off before she has the chance to finish her thoughts.  
You can hear screaming. And it sounds like Mario and Kylee.  
_"Help!" _Kylee pleads in an extremely strained voice. **_"Please! It's got me!"_**  
_"They're in danger. We need to look for them."_  
You and Ganondorf follow Mipha back out quicker than Birdie at the mention of a winter cardio boot camp.


	265. Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty-Four || some more stuff

As you return to the central room, you spot Lloyd and Sidon madly swimming out from the north. They spot the three of you and stop as quickly as they can.  
_"You hear it too?" _Lloyd murmurs.  
_"The booming or the screaming?" _you prompt.  
_"Both."  
"Have you seen Mario or Kylee?" _The Ninjagian and Zora give each other a nervous glance at your question. _"Wait...what's wrong?"  
"We heard screaming," _Sidon admits, _"but we believed it to be you three." _The five of you glance towards the west set of doors to find Kylee and Mario swimming out as fast as they can from the upper door.  
_"...we'd better go and find [Y/N]'s group," _the former tells the latter worriedly. _"I hope Lloyd and Sidon aren't in trouble..."  
"We're fine," _Sidon assures Kylee as the two come into view of everyone else. She pauses and scratches at her head for a few moments.  
_"But...it sounded like you two were getting slaughtered."  
"Ditto," _you tell her. _"We heard **you **screaming for help."  
"We didn't make a peep," _she assures you.  
_"Okay...what's going on?" _Lloyd frowns. _"Because [Y/N] and Ganondorf were the ones crying for help."  
"Us?"_ Ganondorf argues. _"It was clearly Kylee and Mario who were pleading for their freedom."_  
_"Nuh-uh," _Kylee assures him, **"we **_heard Lloyd and Sidon."_  
All seven of you remain silent for a few moments.

_Boom-boom. Boom-boom. Boom-boom._  
_"Hang on..." _you tell them all quietly. _"What is that booming?"  
"Why don't you get Fi to investigate?" _Lloyd suggests.  
_I am unable to accurately detect the cause of the audio frequencies, _Fi explains to you exclusively. _All I am able to detect is that the epicentre is within the chamber that Master Link and Princess Ruto are imprisoned within, and that it is slowly shifting its location._  
_"Okay...Fi said she doesn't know what it is," _you paraphrase, _"but it's inside the same chamber that Link and Ruto are trapped inside. And apparently, whatever is making the noise is moving."_  
_"Do you think it's Peach or Zant?" _Lloyd queries.  
_"Neither of them could make a sound that deep," _Ganondorf assures him bitterly. _"No...whatever is in there must be much larger."_  
_"Have any of you found a key yet?"_  
Nobody responds to the question.  
_"Can't we just smash through the door?" _Lloyd frowns. Everyone almost immediately turns towards Ganondorf. He chuckles to himself before swimming towards it. He raises his fist and slams it down on the lock. It almost immediately shatters into pieces, and the two stone doors fall backwards into the little round room. There's a circular well in the centre of the floor. You hand over a few Clawshots to Mario, Lloyd and Kylee. Ganondorf passes one to Sidon before strapping another around his hand like a gauntlet. The others copy his actions.  
_"If what I think is down there is alive..." _he murmurs to the rest of you while ushering everyone into the little room, _"then stay out of its path."  
"What do you mean?" _Mario asks nervously.  
_"You'll see in a minute." _And with that, Ganondorf dives down into the well. Mipha and Sidon follow suit.  
_"You know..." _Lloyd begins, _"whenever Ganondorf is worried about something..."  
"...it's almost a guarantee that he ain't playing around with us," _Kylee finishes. _"Whatever the heck's down there, stay safe." _She dives after Sidon.  
_"How do we even work these things?" _Lloyd asks while attaching his Clawshot around his hand. He points his gloved hand out towards the wall. _"There's a trigger-" _You and Mario jump in shock as the four pincers at the end of Lloyd's Clawshot, which are attached by a long chain, launch towards the wall and hit it with a loud clang. The pincers almost immediately retract again.  
_"Let's not get each other," _you suggest in a tiny voice before peeking down at the well. Lloyd's already falling through the hole. The further the five sink, the less visible they are against the increasing amount of water between them and you. You attach your Clawshot to your non-dominant hand while wielding the Sword of Sols in your dominant. What's down there? Is Peach alright? Are Link and Ruto? And what about the others?  
What's got Ganondorf so worried about everyone's safety?  
You and Mario give each other a nod before jumping in.


	266. Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty-Five || fighting an overgrown worm

Upon sinking deeper into the well, you find yourselves approaching an enormous chamber that's about half the size of Delfino Castle. There's eight sandstone pillars in a circular formation around the area, and the walls of the chamber have enormous tiles carved onto every inch of said walls. Soft sands line the ground. There's a large, deep crimson boulder with a deep, smooth crevice along its top in the centre of the ground. You're struggling to see where the others are, save for Mario.  
_"Where'd everybody go?" _you ask him. He shrugs his shoulders. The thumping sound is getting louder and louder with every decline you make towards the floor of the chamber.  
Where _is _everybody?  
You and Mario land on the ground in front of the boulder. It's quivering like a pulsing heart. _Why _is it quivering? Is this boulder..._alive?  
"What **is **that thing?" _you murmur.  
A flurry of jet black pixels burst into existance slightly above the boulder's apex. As they dissipate into nothingness, you spot Zant in his usual attire. He stares at the two of you.  
_"Look!" _you tell him. _"Just give back our friends and let us go home! I've got things to do and places to be!"  
_Zant disappears.  
_"That won't be necessary, [Y/N]..."_ he murmurs into your ear. You push yourself back as you catch him materialising right next to your cheek. _"I'd much rather see you struggling for your life in this sad little hole." _You go to smack the Sword of Sols into his helmet, but he vanishes again. He reappears above the boulder again before waving his hands around in a circular fashion. Beams of light begin to shine on each of the pillars. _"Morpheel, deity of the chaotic waters! Awaken from your myriaannum slumber and destroy these fools who wish to kill you!" _The boulder begins to tremble and puff up. You catch a familiar face on top of one pillar, a face with large eyes, soft lips, tiny eyebrows and a little nose...  
_Peach.  
_She's out cold. In fact, all of the pillars have one of the eight missing people on top of them. And they're _all _knocked out.  
Unless it's something worse..._much _worse.  
_"I'll leave you to battle for your false gods..." _Zant says with a shriek, _"while I serve the only one who is true!"  
_He disappears into thin air, and the crevice in the boulder splits to reveal sharp, daggerous teeth. That's when you realise...it's not a boulder.  
_It's a living creature.  
_

Sharp, jagged spikes rise from the ground and surround the mouth. Eight slimy, jelly-like tentacles sliver their way out from beneath the sands and begin to wave around in the water, much like strangle weeds. You notice a strange orb floating towards the end of one tentacle, bouncing at the edge and then travelling back before shooting through another tentacle. You notice that it's actually a jaundiced eye with a vivid red pupil.  
_"What do we do?!" _you ask Mario worriedly.  
_"I'm going to make sure Peach and the others are alright," _he tells you. _"I don't know how to stop it..."  
"That's okay," _you assure him. _"I'm going to try and see if it's friendly." _You begin to float towards one of the tentacles. The eye bounces into the tentacle and slows down, almost as if it's interested in you and what you're doing. It blinks a couple of times. _"We just need to rescue our friends. And then we'll leave your chamber. I promise..."  
_A deafening roar fills the air, and one of the other tentacles proceeds to swipe at one of the pillars. It crumbles into pieces. You watch in horror as Link falls down towards the sands amongst the rubble. For a few moments, he remains limp and lifeless...that is, until he jolts awake. He starts screaming. Mario quickly approaches him and hands over his Clawshot to the Hylian.  
_"...keep it away from Peach!" _he instructs him. Without a word, Link turns towards the eye and lifts up his Clawshot. He fires it, and the Clawshot shoots into the tentacle before clutching around the eye. The pincers retract towards Link, and the eye follows suit. He then proceeds to slice away at the eyeball with the Master Sword.  
_"How do you know what to do?!" _you ask him.  
_"Zelda had a dream about it the other night!" _he replies. _"She told me what happened!"  
"How do we wake up the others?!" _Unfortunately, Link doesn't have the chance to reply. The eyeball flies back into the tentacle, and another eight appear from the ground. All of them begin to swipe around in the air. Several pillars crumble against the force; those who were sleeping on top of the pillars are now wide awake. Mipha, Sidon and Ruto all swim towards you and Link.  
_"What **is **that thing?!" _you demand.  
_"That's Morpheel," _Sidon murmurs. _"It was last alive ten thousand years ago...although why it's awake now is beyond me-"  
"It's that silly cape-wearing, helmet-donning fiend!" _Ruto curses. _"She and Zant brought it back to life!"  
"Cape-wearing and helmet-donning..." _you murmur.  
You just _know _she's talking about the Hackergirl.  
But...but why? Why is she on your side some days? And then why is she trying to kill you on others?  
_"Let's get it to destroy the rest of the pillars," _you declare. _"The others should wake right up."_

You swim over towards one of the four pillars that remains standing. Lloyd's sound asleep on top of it. You wave your arms frantically in the air. _"Hey!" _you shout. _"Morpheel!" _At your yelling, the creature swipes a tentacle in your direction. You dive down just before it has the chance to hit you, causing Lloyd's pillar to crumble into dust. It also manages to smack into the pillar next to Lloyd's; Kylee's fast asleep on it. The two almost immediately wake up upon falling alongside their crumbly rubble; the former lets out a squeal of shock.  
_"Argh!" _he yells. _"What's happening?!" _You glance up to where the other two pillars are. Mario is busy strapping an oxygen tank from the duffel bag to Peach's back while placing a clear helmet over her head. He turns the tank on, and a series of bubbles jet out from the collar of the helmet, draining all the water from it. Peach jolts awake and glances around in complete shock.  
"Where am I?!" she cries. "What's going _on?!"_  
_"It's okay, it's okay!"_ he assures her. _"We're going to get you out of here!"_ Morpheel swipes another tentacle at the last two pillars. They both crumble away, leaving Ganondorf floating down amongst all the rubble. He glances around for a few moments...almost like he isn't even surprised.  
_"Okay...we need to get out of here fast!" _Lloyd announces.  
_"Mario, Lloyd and Ruto," _you declare, _"take Peach out of the Lakebed Temple and back to the surface. Wait for us to come out." _The two heroes nod their heads. Ruto swims up to them and takes Lloyd and Peach's hands before swimming back up towards the top of the well. Mario follows them in a rather hasty manner. You're about to address the others, but one tentacle wraps around your foot.  
Your stomach drops as the creature begins to drag you towards its mouth.

You slash away at the tentacle, but no amount of damage is loosening its grip around your ankle. You scream for help.  
_"[Y/N]!"_  
Ganondorf uses his own sword to cleave the end of the tentacle away from the rest of its body. It twitches for a few moments before loosening. The two of you swim up and away from it. You don't have enough time to cry in relief or thank him for saving you, for yet another tentacle has swiped at Mipha. She's thrown backwards into the wall and hits it with a sickening crunch. Mipha can't help but to let out a cry of pain. Sidon almost immediately swims over to his sister.  
_"I can't move!" _she wheezes. And it's true. She's struggling to even twitch a muscle. You're worried sick for her...  
_"Can someone help me take her back to Zora's Domain?!" _he pleads.  
_"On it!" _Kylee assures him. She throws one of Mipha's arms over her shoulders before swimming alongside Sidon towards the top of the well. Link's managed to pull the eye out of the tentacle again, and he's already swiping at it again. You and Ganondorf float down towards Link as the eyeball manages to escape towards Morpheel again. The entire creature sinks into the ground in a sudden matter. The three of you give each other glances of concern.  
_"Is it dead?" _you murmur.  
**Boom boom boom boom boom-**  
The creature emerges again and pushes itself out of the sands. You watch in horror as a long, snake-like body stretches out from beneath the sands. It's enormous. The thing's probably three times the size of your bedroom! The tentacles stream against the water like hair as it begins to swim around the chamber. On its back, you spot a tiny little circle. That circle, it seems, is its eye.  
_"Who the fuck let it move?!" _you scream at the top of your lungs.

Link almost immediately swims towards the eel's back and raises his Clawshot at its eye. You watch as the pincers latch around its eye. The chain retracts, but Link is the one that's pulled towards the eye this time. Link digs his boots beneath the scales of the eel before raising his sword above his head and stabbing it down at the eye. Deep red blood gushes out from the eye. Morpheea writhes around, throwing Link right into a wall. He groans in pain. You raise your Clawshot and point it towards the eye. It's too pre-occupied with Link to figure out what's going on. You feel for the trigger in the gauntlet before pulling it. The pincers launch at the eye; you're yanked towards it. You have to hold onto the Clawshot for dear life as you're pulled towards the eye, though; it's much tougher than it looks. You copy Link and dig your feet beneath the scales before beginning to stab the eye as hard as you can. Blood oozes out from the wound. It's shrieking like a demon with every stab you follow through with. Eventually, your footing becomes unstable and you're thrown off Morpheel's back and towards a wall. You hurdle towards a gap between two tiles; the back of your helmet gets caught in the gap.  
_"Help!" _you scream. _"I'm stuck!" _Morpheel is swimming towards the other side of the chamber, and Ganondorf is too busy chasing after it to notice you. Link's still recovering from his own injuries.  
_Fi! _you exclaim in your mind. _How the Hell do I get out of here?!  
I am afraid there is a dilemma, _she responds. _You will easily be able to take off the helmet and free yourself, but you would also be unable to breathe. In that case, if you are unable to find any air pockets, you are likely to drown and subsequently die. I would advise gaining the attention of your friends._  
**"HELP!" **you scream at the top of your lungs.

You watch on as Ganondorf reaches Morpheel's eye and proceeds to skewer the centre with his sword. Blood gushes everywhere as he rips the eye out and kicks it away. The body of the eel trembles as it swims around without sight. You watch as its head hurdles right towards you. Your eyes widen even more. You can't speak audible words anymore, you can only scream as the eel crashes into your body. All the air is squeezed out of your lungs as the creature pins you against the wall. Your arms feel like they're being torn out of their sockets, your head feels like it's imploding in on itself. What strength you once had is all but gone.  
You notice a rather large crack in the wall where you are.  
Slowly but surely, the water begins to drain into the crack behind you. You can't pull yourself away from the helmet; you're instead pulled away by Ganondorf. Your lungs are stung by the icy-cold waters that you didn't even realise you were immersed in. Your corners of your vision fade into nothingness. The void grows across your vision until the only thing you can see is Link swimming towards you.


	267. Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty-Six || uh-oh big yikes

The first sensation you have upon waking up is something akin to vomiting, except it's much more painful as whatever you're vomiting out escapes your lungs. You gasp for air, the sweet fresh air around. It almost eases you immediately.  
"[Y/N]?"  
You slowly begin to open your eyes to find the others crowded around you...well, most of them, anyway. Peach and Mipha are absent for some reason...you're not sure why. You go to sit upright, but a sharp pain stings the base of your lungs.  
"Hey..." Lloyd tells you in a quiet tone as he helps you sit upright. _"Take _it easy, [Y/N]." You glance down at your body; one of the fluffy rugs from the beds has been thrown over your body. From glancing up at the ceiling, you notice that you're no longer inside the Lakebed Temple, but rather back in Zora's Domain.  
"What...happened?" you ask the others. "Are...are they okay?"  
"Princess Peach is well," Sidon assures you.  
"And...Mipha?"  
"Physically, she is okay. But her powers, they..." Sidon's voice trails off.  
"They aren't working," Ruto whispers. You sit upright. Your chest is aching like a bitch; you've also got a slight headache. It feels like your brain is slightly pressing against your skull. You hold your head and groan.  
"Does anybody have painkillers?" you murmur.  
"We'll get you some once we're back in Isle Delfino," Kylee promises you. "For now, we just need to wait for King Dorephan to release Harumi-"  
_"If _he chooses to," Lloyd assures her. He glances away from her. "For all we know...he won't let her go."  
"Oh, _I'm _sure she'll be able to walk free..."  
_"Dude. _[Y/N]'s in pain. We need to take her back."  
_"Sheesh, _okay!" You're helped out from the bed by Link and Mario. Your head begins to throb with pain.  
"What?" you murmur as you hold your hands against your head.  
"Is she going to be alright?" Lloyd asks Mario.  
"What happened in that chamber?" he queries while turning to face Link. He shrugs his shoulders.  
"I got thrown into the wall by that thing," you explain quietly. "I was trapped...by my helmet. Then...then Ganondorf started stabbing it in the eye. It...it got dizzy and then it pinned me against the wall. All I remember after that...was Ganondorf pulling me free..."  
"Hmm...you could have a concussion. I'd like to take you to the hospital _just _to make sure..."  
"I...I just need some rest and...some painkillers..."  
"Let's get you back into your gi," Kylee decides.

As you walk up the stairs towards the throne room, you notice Harumi carefully walking down the steps with a smile on her face, alongside Mipha and Peach. The three spot you and give you a waves.  
"[Y/N]!" Peach says with a smile. She lifts up her skirt to her knees so that she can easily dart down the stairs. She wraps her arms around you. There's a slight pain in your chest as she does so. "You're _alright!"  
_"Yeah..." you say with a smile. You glance at the setting Sun. "We should probably get headed back to Delfino Castle." You glance back down the stairs, noticing that Mario, Link, Lloyd and Kylee are all laughing about something while Ganondorf watches on with a smile. Ruto and Sidon are busy chattering away in the throne room. Intrigued, you make your way up to the top of the stairs and turn towards the two Zora.  
"Princess [Y/N]!" Sidon exclaims as he spots you. His eyes are wide with shock. "You're okay!" A moment later, he eases up and gives you a smile. "You had _quite _the fight in the Lakebed Temple. Are you feeling okay?"  
"Bit of a headache," you admit. "I'm headed home soon."  
"I'm sorry to hear..." he decides. "I'm afraid...I must stay here in Zora's Domain. My people will grow concerned if they see me leaving once more. But it was an honour to fight alongside you." You smile.  
"I like Zora's Domain," you tell him. "It's _kinda _cold, but it's a peaceful place. I'd love to come back here again." He grins.  
"We'd love to have you back." He holds out a neatly-folded set of clothing. Your gi has been washed, and it's nice and clean now. A faint odor of berries and fresh pine radiates from the fabrig.  
"Thank you, Sidon."  
Ruto lifts up her head and gives you a grin. "Shall we get going?" she ponders. You nod your head, even though it stings to do so.

**\- - -**

Lloyd and Link lead the way towards the portrait, followed close behind by Mario and Kylee. After the four heroes are Mipha and Ruto; Peach and Harumi are behind them. Finally, you and Ganondorf are walking at the back.  
"Mom and Zelda are glad you're okay, Peach," you hear Lloyd declare. She smiles.  
"I'm glad to be finally returning to Delfino Castle," she responds.  
"Did Zant mistreat you?" Ganondorf asks her carefully.  
"I...don't actually remember." Peach turns her head around to face the two of you. "All I remember was being kidnapped by Zant...and then I was in complete darkness for a while. I was still awake, and I could still move, and I could still _see _myself...but I...it was like I was floating in nothing. And then I remember waking up inside that chamber. I don't really remember anything else."  
"Sounds pretty strange," Lloyd decides. "You know, I remember ages ago when I was trapped inside a..." As Lloyd's voice trails off, it's gradually replaced by a high pitched ring in your ears. Your head feels like it's about to explode. You push your palms against your forehead and clamp your eyes shut in order to try and deal with the pain.  
_"What the fuck?!" _you scream.  
"[Y/N]?" Kylee spins around on her heel. "Are you alright?" You notice that everyone's stopped to see if you're alright.  
"What's the matter?" Ganondorf asks you quietly. You glance around at everyone's faces. Just like it had in the deepest room of the Lakebed Temple, your vision is beginning to darken around the edges. You're finding it hard to stand upright. You have to hold onto Ganondorf's arm to remain standing. The world turns to the side as you can no longer hold on and collapse to the ground.  
You black out completely.

**\- - -**

"...[Y/N]! Can you hear me?"  
The lights are harsh and bright against your eyes. They blind you; sear into the back of your skull. You can't distinguish clear features, only a sea of teal thrown in with speckles of other colours. You groan and clamp your eyes shut.  
"...the scan showed vasogenic cerebral edema. Patient suffered from acute traumatic head injury, secondary drowning and decompression sickness..."  
A rush of cold air smacks into your forehead. You feel like throwing up at the burning pain inside your head, but you can't. You're too weak. Too helpless. You have no idea where you are.  
"...is she going to be alright, Zane?"  
"I'm afraid we are going to have to perform a decompressive craniectomy." Everything is dead silent for a moment. And then Zane speaks again. "Do you give your consent to allow us to medically induce her?" Silence again. Your eyes are watering. _It hurts so much. _"She will die within twenty-four hours if we can't."  
"Fine." You're shocked to hear Bowser's voice. "But if she dies...it's on _your _hands."  
_What...what's going on? _you panic within thought. _Where am I? What are they going to do to me?!_  
"Please locate and escort the anaesthesiologist to the operating theatre, P.I.X.A.L."  
"Affirmative."  
You slowly begin to open your eyes again. You're still having trouble seeing what's going on, but you can still see a few distinct shapes and colours. You reach out towards the dark figure. Is it him? Where is he? Why isn't the figure moving?  
"I'm so sorry, [Y/N]..." You recognise this voice as Peach's. She seems...awfully upset about something. Her voice is unusually nasally and high. She speaks in broken words. "It _should _have been me...you didn't _deserve _this..."  
"It's not your fault, Peach," Lloyd murmurs back to her. "We didn't know that was going to happen."  
"But...but her _head!_ And _Mipha!"_  
"They're going to be alright. I _promise."_  
Something stabs into the back of your hand. A plastic dome is pressed against your mouth and nose. Your throat feels drier and drier with every gasp for air you take. No. You don't want to be like this. You groan in an attempt to get someone's attention, but nobody can hear you. Or if they can, they're clearly ignoring you.  
"It's going to be okay...it's going to be okay..."  
Your eyes begin to roll into the back of your head.  
You're _sick _of fainting.


	268. Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty-Seven || The Hackergirl Returns!

**Time: ???  
Location: Royal Delfino Hospital, Ricco Harbour  
Subject/s: The Hackergirl  
Motives: ???**

Using a cloaking device that she'd "borrowed" from a Nindroid, the Hackergirl watches the ICU ward from the window. As she's using said cloaking device, she's invisible to both the living and Nindroids alike. She spots Mario, Zane, P.I.X.A.L and a team of Pianta doctors standing around a bed. There's about five different monitors around this bed; a couple of the doctors glance to them every so often. They're all dressed in surgical scrubs and talking quietly with one another. She presses a tiny little listening bug into the corner of the window before switching it on. Now she can hear everything that they're saying inside.  
"...the craniectomy was a success," one Pianta explains to the trio of heroes. "I'm afraid we have had to induce her into a coma so that we can keep the brain swelling down. We will bring her out when she is ready."  
"When do you suspect that date will come?" Zane inquires.  
"It's hard to tell," another Pianta admits. "If the fluid in her lungs hadn't complicated her state, then I would have been confident to say a couple of weeks."  
"Mario," P.I.X.A.L inquires, "what happened in the Lakebed Temple to cause this?"  
"I...I don't know," he admits to her. "Link and Ganondorf were the only ones with her by the time I got Peach onto land." Zane turns his attention to the patient in the bed.  
"She will require ongoing surveillance," he instructs. "And stimulation must be kept at a low to encourage regeneration."  
"I shall stay with her," P.I.X.A.L decides. "I will alert you if there are any changes in her state. Mario and Zane, I suggest that you formally break the news to the residents of Delfino Castle." The duo nod their heads and head out of the room. The doctors follow suit, leaving P.I.X.A.L to sit in a chair next to the bed of the patient. She's been intubated, and there's a series of wires leading into her arms, legs and veins. A thick bandage is wrapped around the patient's head. She remains still. She doesn't move. She _can't. _And who is this patient?  
Why, it's _you, _of course.


	269. Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty-Eight || bad news, guys...

**Time: 7:30 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom and Zane Julien of Birchwood Forest  
Motives: Good**

Zane approaches the doors to Delfino Castle. Almost immediately after opening them, he spots a large gathering of people around the entrance to the mayor's office.  
"Is [Y/N] going to be alright?" Birdie asks. She's at the front of the group.  
"I'm waiting on a call from Mario, Zane or P.I.X.A.L," Cavaliere responds from inside. "I'm going to have to ask for everyone to go to your rooms until we are ready to share the outcomes with you." Zane and Mario give each other a nervous look before pushing through the crowds. As they weave their way through the group, they're poked and prodded by different people trying to get their attention and ask what's going on. They reach the front of the group; Cavaliere is relieved to see their faces. He ushers the duo, along with Birdie, into Mayor Giudice's office before shutting the door and locking it. Outside, shouts of disapproval rise in the air. Mario turns to face the current occupants of Mayor Giudice's office. The Mayor is sitting behind her desk, while Link and Kylee are on the chairs opposite to said desk. The Queen of Isle Delfino sits with Peach and Zelda on one sofa facing a coffee table, while Misako, Garmadon and Lloyd are sitting on the other. Bowser and Ganondorf are standing on opposite sides of the room as they glare at one another. They all turn their attention to Cavaliere. For an uncomfortably long time, everyone is silent. Eventually, Birdie asks the question everyone's too afraid to ask.  
"Mario and Zane," she says in an unusually small voice. "What's happened to [Y/N]?" Mario shakes his head and glances down at the ground. Zane places an arm around him.  
"We diagnosed cerebral edema caused by a combination of severe concussion and secondary drowning," he explains. "In order to release pressure built up in her skull, we performed a decompressive crainiectomy."  
"What's that?" Zelda murmurs.  
"It's where they drill a hole into your skull if your brain is swelling up too much," Kylee responds quietly. "My mom had it done to her a couple of years ago."  
"Is [Y/N] alive?" Bowser asks the two. Zane nods his head.  
"Affirmative."  
At that word, everyone in the room lets out a sigh of relief.  
_They don't know._

"Well, what are we _waiting _for?" Kylee asks. "Can we see her?"  
Mario doesn't answer her. He refuses to speak...and for good reason.  
"Guys...is [Y/N] alright?" Bowser frowns.  
"I am afraid we have had to induce a coma in order to promote regeneration of the damaged brain tissue," Zane admits. "[Y/N] remains in a comatose state. P.I.X.A.L has offered to watch over her for twenty-four hours a day and will send alerts to devices registered to receive updates on changes to her condition." He notices that almost everyone is shocked at the news.  
"What's a coma?" Zelda asks him.  
"It is a prolonged state of unconsciousness," he respond. "It may be caused by trauma to the brain or medically induced." Zelda's eyes glance towards Link's. "During a state of comatose, patients are unresponsive to stimuli, although in some instances they are able to hear what is going on around them."  
"I...I see," she murmurs.  
_"God..."_ Kylee whispers as she bows down her head and presses her palms together, _"please _let her be alright..." She pushes a hand against her face in order to mask her tears. "Oh, _God, _it should have been me!"  
"Kylee...it isn't your fault," Peach assures her. Kylee slams her other hand on the desk.  
"If...if _you _hadn't gotten yourself kidnapped like you always do, then _[Y/N] _would still be awake!" She stands up and shoves past Zane and Mario in order to make a beeline for the door. Everyone else is uncomfortable as she begins to sob.  
"If _anything," _Lloyd mutters angrily, "it's _his _fault." He jabs a finger in Ganondorf's direction. "You didn't even stop to help her free herself from that gap in the wall! You just went and stabbed the shit out of that monster and let it _crush _her!"  
"And where were _you, _hmm?!" Ganondorf snaps back. "You abandoned [Y/N]! I had to pull her free while the _rest _of you fucked off to the surface!"  
"Mipha and Peach were hurt, _too!" _he yells back at him.  
"Princess Ruto was _safely _guiding Peach out," he snarls. "And if Mipha had been killed, your little _girlfriend _wouldn't have seen her precious little _empire _again-"  
"I hope you fucking _die!" _Lloyd screams. Tears begin to well in his eyes. "You were supposed to protect her! You didn't have to fucking _kill _that eel to rescue Peach!"  
"And I should have just let it escape the Lakebed Temple and terrorise the Zora?!"  
Lloyd storms out of the room. Most people inside the office proceed to glare at Ganondorf.  
"[Y/N] trusted you, Ganondorf," Birdie murmurs. "She _loves _you, and look what you did to her. You let her get hurt. Rosalina _forgive _me for what I'm about to say...but Lloyd's right. I hope you _die." _Cavaliere's eyes widen at her words.  
"Birdena!" he hollers.  
But Birdie's left the room.  
Ganondorf grabs Link and Zelda's hands before storming out of the room. Misako and Garmadon murmur an apology to everyone before leaving. Mario and Bowser follow shortly after. The only people left in the room now are Peach, Zane, [M/N], Cavaliere and Mayor Giudice.  
They all look terribly uneasy at the events that have just unfolded within this room.

"Your Highness," Giudice begins, "I apologise for the behaviour of the others-"  
"It isn't your fault," Queen [M/N] assures her. "They are all in shock. It is beyond our control..."  
"The public is unaware that you are alive," Cavaliere admits. "Considering the circumstances...I believe that it would be best for you to resume your duties as the sovereign Queen of Isle Delfino, for without order..."  
"Chaos lurks," she responds. She glances down at the Shine Sprite Circlet in her hands. "It...it has been over a decade." She glances to where Peach and Zane are standing. "You two...please inform your friends that I will be taking over [Y/N]'s monarchical duties until she is ready to resume them once again."  
"Shall I invite an open press conference?" Zane asks her. Queen [M/N] takes in a deep breath before turning to Cavaliere and Mayor Giudice. Both of them are nodding their heads.  
"Very well," she agrees. "You saved my daughter's life, yes?"  
"Mario and the trauma surgeons at the Royal Delfino Hospital assisted me in performing the life-saving procedures."  
"And what is your name?"  
"I am Zane Julien, Your Highness."  
"I would like for you to speak on behalf of the hospital if it is not too much for you to ask, Zane." The Nindroid nods his head.  
"As you wish, Queen [M/N]."


	270. Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty-Nine || No Regerts (Lloyd's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 1  
Subject: Lloyd  
Time: 1:04 PM  
Location: Gelato Beach, Isle Delfino**

I sit on a soft patch of grass at Gelato Beach and stare out to sea, watching the waves as they gradually roll into the shore and glide over the glittering sands. Over and over, Ganondorf's words play in my head from the fight I had gotten myself into yesterday morning.  
_"And where were _**you, **_hmm?"_  
I can't help but wonder if [Y/N] would still be awake if I was still in the nest of that monster Zant resurrected-  
No. It's not my fault. _Ganondorf _was the one who decided not to protect [Y/N].  
But still...I can't help but wonder if things would have been different if I could have been there to protect her.  
I had planned to go and visit [Y/N] in the intensive care unit at the Royal Delfino Hospital, but P.I.X.A.L and Zane had advised against it. Said something about [Y/N]'s brain needing to be isolated from stimulation or something like that. I don't really know...I don't think I could bring myself to look at her, anyway. I don't have much more time to contemplate on everything.  
A shadow looms over my head.

"We came as soon as you called us," Nya decides as she takes a seat next to me on the patch of grass. She takes her gloves off and puts them in her lap while Jay takes a seat next to her. Kai sits to my left; Cole's busy texting someone next to him. He catches my stare and immediately pockets it. "What's up?"  
"Did Zane or P.I.X.A.L tell you about [Y/N]?" I inquire of the entire group.  
"I heard she got hurt in that Lakebed Temple," Kai begins.  
"And Mipha couldn't heal her, right?" Cole adds on. "Something's up with her powers."  
"Isn't she in hospital?" Jay asks. I nod my head and stare down at my hands.  
"She had to be put into a coma," I whisper.  
The group collectively gasps at the news.  
"Woah..." Jay gasps, "is [Y/N] _alright?!"_  
"Is she going to be okay?!" Nya asks.  
"What the Hell happened in that place to warrant putting her into a _coma?" _Kai mutters.  
"I don't know," I admit. "I had to carry Peach to safety. Link and Ganondorf were the only other people in there with her. It was...what? Fifteen minutes? And then the rest of us saw Ganondorf and Link surfacing with [Y/N]. Apparently she'd been crushed against the wall, and her helmet was caught between two tiles. She went for a _very _long time without breathing any oxygen. I...I had to perform CPR. Mario was already taking Peach and Mipha back to Zora's Domain, and the others didn't know how to resuscitate her."  
"Shit..." Cole murmurs. "I'm sorry to hear, Lloyd."  
"I thought I'd saved her," I decide. "But she'd..." I'm finding it hard to speak. Just _remembering _how she'd passed out...it's _horrible. _I can already feel a lump growing in my throat."She had an episode of secondary drowning just before we were supposed to leave for Delfino Castle. Zane told me that her brain had swelled up because of the concussion she'd had...and he and Mario had to open up her skull to release pressure or something like that. And to keep this _swelling_ down...they had to...put her into a..."  
I can't talk anymore. The lump in my throat is stinging my eyes now.  
Kai places an arm over my shoulder.  
"It isn't your fault, Lloyd," he assures me in a quiet tone. "You did _everything _you could to help her. Because of you and Zane, she's still alive."

For what seems like ages, the five of us just sit in silence. Piantas and Noki pass through the beach. Some frolic through the waters while others are lining up at the juice shack on the westernmost part of the beach. I can see one of Birdie's brothers in there; he's busy making as many orders as he can manage.  
"Honestly," Cole admits in a low voice, _"I _think there's something a little sus about Ganondorf."  
"You can't say that," Nya hisses. Cole, Jay and Kai all immediately glare at her. "No, Cole's right. But you don't know if one of those _Gerudo _are listening in."  
"Who cares if they're listening?" Kai scoffs at her. "Ganondorf is a bad man. And _he's _the reason [Y/N]'s stuck in that coma."  
"I've told Nabooru and Urbosa," Cole adds on in a matter-of-fact tone, "and they said they don't blame _anyone _for feeling uneasy around him. Nya, he might be fighting on our side, but he's _still _a murderer and a thief. I trust him about as far as Jay could _throw _him."  
"I'm not saying it because I disagree," Nya protests, "I'm _saying _it because _firstly, _it's rude. And _second _of all, he's capable of hurting people. If you say those sorts of things around him, you'll put a _target _on your back!" Nya lets out a sigh. "I'm _sorry, _guys, but lately, you've _all _been getting into fights with Ganondorf, and _I _don't want you hurt!"  
"But Nya-" Kai begins.  
"She's right," I sigh. "Fighting with Ganondorf isn't going to get us _any _closer to stopping the Overlord. We need to focus on the prophecy. Don't feel like you have to ignore everyone, but _don't _let other things make you lose control of the main focus." Cole stands up and brushes off the sand from his gi.  
"You're too fixated on it, Lloyd," Nya protests. "You _have _to take a break...you'll just wear yourself out!"  
"Yeah," Cole adds on. "Maybe you should go and take some time to grief-"  
"What?!" I find myself yelling. I can't control my tone. "No! I'm _not _grieving!"  
"Lloyd," Jay frowns, "everyone's noticing."  
"Your old man asked us to keep an eye on you," Kai adds on. Cole pulls him up from the ground. "And if _Garmadon _gives enough of a shit to ask us to see what's up with you, then you're _seriously _in need of a break." Jay jumps up before helping Nya stand up too. "When Zane gives the clear, you can visit [Y/N], okay?" I watch in disbelief as they all walk off.  
Why did they _yell _at me?  
Is there something _wrong _with me?  
_Yin, _I hope not...  
I can only imagine how _Mipha _feels about everything.


	271. Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy || just keep swimming (Mipha's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 2  
Subject: Mipha  
Time: 5:23 AM  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills**

I have failed Princess [Y/N].  
It was _my _duty to heal her should she have gotten hurt, but I _failed _her.  
She lies in a deep slumber, unable to wake up. She is alive...but just barely. Her soul yearns to wake once more, but her body wishes to move on.  
And I am afraid of what could happen to the world if she dies.  
As I walk down the steps of the north-east tower to the first floor, I carry my trident in my hands. I'm considering going to take a swim in the lake. Swimming always allows me to clear my mind. Perhaps it would be easier for me to keep out of everyone's way.  
Once I reach the bottom of the stairs, I spot a ruffled mess of ashy-blonde hair heading down the outer hall in the direction I need to go. He carries the armour to his set of Zora Armour underneath his arm. As he turns around, I spot his emerald green eyes meeting mine.  
"Mipha?" Lloyd asks.

I find myself immediately glancing down at the floor as I slowly walk over to where he is. I'm struggling to meet his gaze. I find it hard to look people in the eye, _especially _when it's a human or a Hylian. I'm not sure why, but my heart is fluttering in my chest.  
"Hello, Lloyd," I tell him, giving him a small smile. "Are you headed out for a swim too?"  
"Yeah," he admits. "My team's been pestering me to go outside. Yesterday they yelled at me because I was upset."  
"That sounds _awful," _I murmur. "Considering what's happened..."  
"I just feel like I could've protected her, y'know?" After Lloyd finishes speaking, I nod my head. I certainly agree with him there. I _could _have protected [Y/N], but I was unable to.  
"Yes..." I agree quietly. "I don't know why my healing gift wouldn't _work. _I've tried again and again...but I can't even heal a light graze..._let _alone ailments of [Y/N]'s magnitude." I find my gaze hitting the ground. I feel a hand resting on my shoulder; I glance up to see Lloyd staring at me.  
"It's not your fault," he assures me. "Whatever happened was out of your control." I nod my head. My vision begins to grow blurry. I use my free hand to wipe the growing tears away, but I can't help the onslew of tears that follows.  
I _can't.  
_"I'm sorry," I murmur. Lloyd places his helmet on over his head before wrapping his arms around me. I can't quite describe it, but his embrace is warm and gentle. It's..._calming. _And safe. My arms move around his waist, and I just rest my head against his chest for a while. Dare I admit it? Something is stirring deep within me...something that makes me wonder if Lloyd is-  
"Why don't we head out to the lake? It gets busier during the middle of the day."  
"Yes, we should."

After our agreement to head to Bianco Lake, it doesn't take us long to walk down the hill and over to the eastern side of the estate. Upon reaching Bianco Lake, I notice that aside from Lloyd, there isn't a soul in sight. The air is considerably warm already, and the Sun shimmers across the lake's rippling surface. I reach down into the water and wave my hand across the top. It's still cool and fresh. Lloyd is already wading through the water. Every so often, he thrusts his hands into the water in an attempt to catch a fish. Time after time, he fails. Upon the fifteenth attempt, he falls face first into the water. All of the fish around him almost immediately dart away. A giggle escapes my lips; I immediately cover one hand over my face while holding out the other so he can stand up.  
"I'm not exactly a fishing expert," he grins, "okay?"  
"I'm sorry," I whisper back with a smile.  
"It's okay." I watch on as Lloyd proceeds to float on his back. He reaches his arms and legs out; the rays of the Sun stretch across his body. At the surface level, one could presume that he's rather happy, that he doesn't have a care in the world. To someone unsuspecting, it would seem that he's free to spend his days worry-free.  
But I know that isn't the case for Lloyd.  
[Y/N]'s state has sent him into turmoil, as it has done so to me. He is experiencing the same feeling of helplessness that I am...I can see it in his pained eyes. Lloyd and I both had the power to prevent [Y/N]'s injuries...yet we didn't prevent them.  
"Lloyd," I begin as I rest my hand on top of his. "You...you aren't feeling well...are you?" Ninjago's hero lets out a hesitant sigh.  
"I'm worried about who Ganondorf is going to hurt next," he tells me. "I...I _know _that he didn't mean to hurt [Y/N] inside the Lakebed Temple...but I saw him trying to kill her the night we arrived at Zora's Domain. He had...he had his _sword _pressed up against her neck. And...and she...she _still _loved him enough to-" Lloyd cuts himself short, but there's no need to. I am _well-_aware of what [Y/N] had done the other night. The walls are thin back home.  
"Yes," I respond, unsure of what else to say.  
"I...I don't know what to do. I love her...but _she's _in love with him. And not to mention the whole..._Harumi _thing." I can't help but to feel awful about Lloyd's predicament. He has endured so much unrequited love...I can relate to his pain on a personal level. I am well-aware that Link, who I had feelings towards for a long time, has feelings towards Zelda, who in turn has feelings towards someone else. It is a difficult subject to think about, love.  
"I understand, Lloyd," I respond while offering him a small smile. "It's an awful feeling, isn't it?"


	272. Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy-One || some warning or shit (Mario's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 3  
Subject: Mario  
Time: 7:32 PM  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills**

"C'mon!" Kylee shrieks as she shakes my shoulder. "It's our day to walk _Polterpup,_ remember?" It doesn't take long for her to throw open the curtains to me and my brother's room, although it doesn't really do much; there's not much light out anymore. As a pair of paws presses against my leg covered by the blanket, I groan and bury my head under the pillow. Polterpup begins to paw at my blanket.  
_What day is it? _I wonder. _I thought either Luigi or Peach had to walk him today..._  
Polterpup is finally lifted away from my bed. I sit upright and try to reach for my cap, but as my hand slaps across the bedside table, I can't feel the familiar felt of my cap. I glance to the end of my bed to see Kylee sitting on my desk chair with Polterpup in her arms. Both are grinning like Piranha Plants that have just chomped on your hand. She's in a steel blue shirt and a pair of black leggings with a golden lightning bolt on the side. She's also wearing sneakers. Her prosthetic hand clutches around Polterpup's bright red lead. And in the cheeky dog's mouth is my cap! I sit upright and hold out my hand. He starts to shake his head and growls.  
_"Drop _it..." Kylee sternly tells the spectral pooch. He whines before dropping it onto the end of my bed. I pick it up and immediately hide the top of my hair with it. She gives him a pat before letting him run around on the carpeted floor. He immediately jumps onto Luigi's neatly-made bed before curling up on the pillow. I wonder if Kylee's mad at me for sleeping in for the entire day. But I have to admit, I haven't been sleeping properly ever since I had to operate on [Y/N]. I don't like operating on people I know well...I worry that I'll mess up somehow. Zane and P.I.X.A.L had updated me yesterday in regards to [Y/N]. There's only minimal signs of improvement, if anything. She's in a stable condition, though, and that's all that matters. "You ready to go?" Kylee queries.  
"Let me get dressed first," I tell her. She nods her head and turns to Polterpup before patting her knees.  
_"Here, _Polterpup!" she coos. He barks before bounding over towards her. She scoops up the leash before heading out of my room and closing the door behind Polterpup.

After I get changed into my usual overalls, work boots, white gloves and a plain red T-shirt, I quickly pocket my phone and a little bit of money before heading out of my room and locking the door behind me. Kylee's busy chatting away to Urbosa by the door next to mine. Urbosa's got a blanket thrown over her shoulders, and her hair is tied back into a loose, low braid. She turns to me and gives me a wave.  
"Good evening, Mario," she decides. "Off to take Polterpup for a walk?" I nod my head. She gives Kylee a smile. "Is it _just _the two of you?"  
"Yeah, why?" I ask cautiously. She smiles at Kylee again, this time nudging her shoulder and whispering something I can't hear. Kylee almost immediately shies away at whatever Urbosa had just told her.  
"Dude...that's not appropriate," she whispers to the woman who's probably three times my height. In response, Urbosa laughs and ushers her away.  
"Have _fun, _you two..." she decides. She slips beneath the doorframe. "Oh, and if you see Zelda, tell her that it's getting late, okay?"  
"Alright," Kylee says with a smile. "Have a good night, Urbosa."  
"You too."  
She closes the door behind her.

I head into the elevator with Kylee and Polterpup in tow before pressing the button that'll take us to the ground floor. Polterpup almost immediately curls up on the floor.  
"He's about as sleepy as you feel, eh?" Kylee asks while nudging my arm with a smile.  
"Yeah," I sigh. At my tone, her smile fades slightly.  
"Did...did I say anything wrong?"  
"No, no...I'm just..._tired." _At those words, she places a hand on my shoulder and crouches down to my height. Almost immediately after, I can feel her lips against my cheek. I glance at the mirror on the left wall; my face is glowing bright red. The elevator opens, and we head out to the front doors of the castle.  
Will we have to battle this Overlord one day? In a place like _this?  
_We're about to pass through the vestibule, but two Pianta guards standing on either side of the front doors stop us.  
"Dr Jumpman and Miss Carta," the guard to the left of the door begins, "it's getting late. Do either of you require an escort?"  
"We'll be alright," Kylee assures him. She grabs her prosthetic upper arm before tugging it slightly so it detaches from her shoulder. "And besides, I can _now _smack a bitch from _six _feet away." The guards chuckle as she readjusts her arm back into place and moves her bionic limb around a bit. They open the doors for us, and we step outside.

Once we reach Gelato Beach, the sky is pitch black, with several stars dotted across the skies. Kylee lets Polterpup off his leash to run around and takes a seat in the sands before lying back. I join her and let out a sigh.  
"Kylee...is it my fault [Y/N]'s..._you _know?" I ask her. She shakes her head.  
"Hey, _hey..." _she assures me. "It is _definitely _not your fault, boo. You saved her _life, _for crying out loud!"  
"I know..." I sigh. "I...I just..."  
"She's gonna come out of this," she promises me. "If science says no, then I'm sure Midna can let her out of the Twilight Realm." For what seems like an eternity, we're both dead silent. I can't stop thinking about how [Y/N] ended up in this mess in the _first _place.  
"Kylee?" I finally ask.  
"Yeah?"  
"Stay away from Ganondorf, okay?"  
_"Trust _me," she murmurs, "I wouldn't go near him if he had something that could grow my _arm _back."


	273. Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy-Two || uhhhhhhhhhh (Kylee's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 4  
Subject: Kylee  
Time: 9:55 AM  
Location: Delfino Plaza, Isle Delfino**

While I sit outside the Coconut Café, I twiddle my thumbs and stare at the prison, remembering my meeting with both [Y/N] and Ganondorf. I'm _kinda _nervous, but not really, to be honest. I mean, it's been _ages _since I've formally spoken with my team. Earlier on today, I had made the decision _not _to fight with Zelda over the conference room. She'd wanted to use it to discuss some prophecy mumbo jumbo with some of the old farts living in the castle. As for me, I would've liked to talk with my team about everything that's happened so far. Like, it's _important _to discuss these things. And besides, I'd like to extend Mario's warning to the rest of my team. I know my team is absolutely kick-ass, but even _they _would struggle to fight someone like Ganondorf if they get on his bad side. People on the team like Billie, Harper and Bomber have the common sense to stay away from him, but I'm worried about Stella, Cruiser and Nova, namely because the former two always get into fights and my little cousin is _very _intrusive for a five-year-old. But _Corky, _most of all. I know she's the resident _Ninjago _fan...but she's _awfully _infatuated with Ganondorf. _I'm _talking _Tessa _levels of infatuation.  
_"Hey," _I hear Harper's distinct Australian accent calling out. I glance up, and my team is all standing in front of the table I'd reserved. Well, not Tessa, of course. She's stuck in the middle of God knows where at the moment...writing her stupid little fanfiction out to her heart's desire.  
I love her, but sometimes she lacks common sense.

I usher everyone to take a seat around the table. Billie sits to my left, while Nova sidles behind me and jumps into the chair to my right. Corky takes a seat opposite me, while Bomber and Cruiser sit opposite her. Finally, Stella and Harper sit on opposite ends of the table. For some reason, Billie's got her hands shoved in her pockets.  
"Were _you _going out on a date with freaking _Mario _last night?" Bomber asks me with a wide, toothy grin.  
_"Ooh!" _at least half of the team taunts. I laugh and shake my head.  
"We were taking Polterpup on a walk," I assure them. _"Anyways, _I need to discuss a few things with you guys. Firstly...you know Princess [Y/N], right?" Corky, Billie and Nova all nod their heads.  
"We've met her, but we don't _really _know her," Harper admits while she stretches her arms out.  
"Yeah, I'll have to agree with Harp on that one," Stella adds on. "I mean, the only times I've seen her were when you introduced us to her and when Tessa shot that bloody Ganondorf." Cruiser's eyes widen to the size of saucers.  
"Tessa did _what?!"_  
"Hey, girls..." I usher as a group of Piantas by one table stop eating to stare at us. _"On _topic." They all nod their heads. "Anyway...[Y/N]'s in a coma. Mario doesn't know _how _long she's gonna be like this, but Misako said that while she is, this prophecy isn't moving ahead _any _time soon."  
"Speaking of prophecies," Bomber decides, "which idiots in _this _Universe's Heaven decided that you and Corky were the best candidates to battle the spawn of Satan?"  
"Queen [M/N] made that decision," Corky explains while showing Bomber the back of her hand. The Triforce of Wisdom glows ever-so-brightly. "But..._shouldn't _we also have a Power within the group?"  
"Hmm..." Billie considers. "I wonder who."  
"Hands out, girls," I order.

As my eyes swoop across the backs of everyone's hands, I squint to make sure I can see _perfectly. _No Triforce on Nova, Stella or Cruiser's hands, Corky of course possesses Wisdom, and Bomber and Harper are free of any Triforces, too. The back of my own hand displays the Triforce of Courage. I _know _I'm missing someone...  
"Billie?" I begin. "Can you take your hands out of your pockets?" My sister shakes her head.  
"It's too cold," she declares. I can tell she's lying; her nose _always _twitches when she lies.  
"Bilara, it's the _middle _of summer."  
"And it's like 32 degrees Celsius outside," Corky adds on. "If _you're _feeling cold, then we have to take you to the hospital to make sure you haven't come down with influenza."  
"I'm fine..." she murmurs. "I'm just..." My sister lets out a sigh before smacking her hand out onto the table. Everyone gasps as they see the familiar glow.  
"That's..._that's _one of the Triforce pieces..." I whisper. I know Luigi's in the same boat as my sister. "Billie..._why _didn't you want to tell us?"  
"Because I don't _want _to be part of your stupid little club, okay?" she snaps. "I just want to find Tessa, _go _home and forget I ever agreed to go on this stupid mission in the _first _place." She buries her head into her hands. _"Kylee, I miss them so much..." _I let out a sigh and give her a pat on the back. I _know _she misses all of them. Mom...and Dad. Grandma Rose. Mercer and Ophelia. Aunt Anne and Helianthia, who's Nova's older sister. As well as Johnny, our older brother. _"I just want to go home, Kylee."  
_"What's to say we shouldn't go and find Tessa and our mechs?" Cruiser asks me. _"Surely _we could just head home and tell your mum and Big Boss that this mission failed. They lost all communications, remember?"  
"I know..." I sigh. "But...Tessa can't leave the Cloud Kingdom until [Y/N] has defeated the Overlord. Whenever _that _is..._I _don't know. Tess could be stuck in there for _years _at the rate this prophecy is going." There's silence for a while.  
"Can we help you in any way?" Stella asks. "Like..._surely _we can help you fight."  
"And if we can't fight," Harper adds on, "then I'm _sure _we can help Mrs Garmadon, Princess Zelda and Princess Peach conduct their research."  
"And if we can't do _that," _Bomber pipes in, "we can get jobs around the island if it'd help with costs." I give them all a smile.  
"Yes," I agree. "Thank you, guys."


	274. Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy-Three || UHHHHHHHHH (Cole's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 5  
Subject: Cole  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 9:28 PM**

"Come _on, _Ganondorf!" I shout as Nabooru bangs her fist against the wooden door on the third floor. "You can't just _coop _yourself up in there all week!"  
_"What _do you want, boy?" he hisses back to me. I jiggle the handle to see if it's open. _Surprise, _surprise, it's _not _open.  
"P.I.X.A.L gave you the all-clear to visit [Y/N]!" I argue. "Don't you want to _see _her?!"  
"Pester someone _else, _Cole," he snaps. I turn to Nabooru and shake my head. Of _course _he'd refuse to see her. He's either feeling guilt or just the biggest asshole I know. No _wonder _Lloyd has so many problems with him. Nabooru and I head into the elevator without a word. While pressing the button to the library floor, I catch a glimpse of the bags under her eyes. She's been trying to get her brother out of her room for days now. I don't know what to say...I don't know _what's _going to bring Ganondorf out of his room that doesn't require a miracle.  
"Hey," I whisper to her with a smile as I take her hand. "We'll get him out of there soon."  
"Din, I _hope _so..." she murmurs. "Ganondorf is going to drive himself _insane _if he locks himself in his room all week."  
"You think Zelda's in the library today?" I query. She shakes her head.  
"She's having a break today," she explains.  
"And Link?"  
"I'm not sure." She almost immediately lets go of my hand as the doors to the elevator open again. I'm not sure why, but she's just been..._cold _for the past few days. I don't know whether it's some sort of _hormonal _thing or whether she hates me.

Once we arrive at the library, I spot Urbosa, Billie and Luigi all reading the same book in one of the little reading corners. I'm surprised how we went from not really knowing each other to becoming good friends, considering the circumstances. I guess we have Hellen to thank for it. Billie gives me a wave. I notice that the back of her hand is glowing, which is _pretty _strange.  
"Hiya!" Luigi waves to the two of us. "What'cha doing?" His face falls as he catches Nabooru's expression. Billie and Urbosa set their books down.  
"What's wrong?" Billie asks.  
"Ugh," I sigh while I sit down near Luigi. "Ganondorf won't come out of his room! He's locked himself in there for _three _days now!"  
"He's grieving," she assures me. "Give him some time, Cole-"  
_"Do _not defend him, Bilara," Nabooru sternly reprimands her. "He has done _nothing _but cause pain and trouble for everyone. Do not forget that." Billie rolls her eyes.  
"What if it was _you, _huh? Would you want your brother to ignore you all the time?"  
_"Like _that fool would wish to have anything to do with me-"  
"I'm sorry," she murmurs to the other two, "but I need to go and do something for a few moments." She stands up, takes her book and starts to walk towards the elevator. Urbosa shoots a venomous glare at Nabooru.  
_"What?" _she sneers back at her while taking a seat in-between Luigi and I. "It's the _truth!"  
_Urbosa shakes her head and stands up before storming off without a word. I glance back to Nabooru to see if she's expressing _any _remorse. I know she's pretty blunt, but _this _is a little too much.  
Not a _single _ounce of empathy _whatsoever._  
I shake my head and go off to follow Urbosa.

I manage to sneak behind Urbosa into the elevator doors _just _before they shut behind me. She's got her back turned to me. She takes a few deep breaths in; she lets them out slowly. I spot a few tears splattering onto the ground in front of her.  
"Hey..." I say in a small voice. _"It's _okay, Urbosa." She almost immediately jumps at my voice before frantically drying her eyes of tears.  
"Cole! You scared the living _daylights _out of me!"  
"I just wanted to check on you," I tell her. She slowly turns around, and needless to say, she's _definitely _not okay. Her mascara's smudged to the point where I can see the paths that the tears have run down her face. Her eyes are red and puffy. And she's got this pained look...a _helpless _look. "You haven't really seemed a hundred percent lately...why don't you tell me what's going on?"  
"No, Cole..." she sighs. "I don't wish to place _any _stress upon you. I don't...I don't want to be a _birden _on you, Cole."  
"Don't you _ever _think that you're a burden," I protest. I don't even realise in the heat of the moment that I've taken her hand. "Urbosa, I don't know _who's _told you that, but they're wrong." She shakes her head. I can see more tears welling in her eyes. The doors open to the third floor. Her room's on this floor, I'm pretty sure. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm _all _ears."  
She nods her head.  
"I'd...I'd like that."

"...I've been concerned about Link _and _my father," Urbosa continues to tell me as she reaches her door, "and your sister left me.."  
"She's an idiot."  
"I...I had feelings for someone else, but _he's _happily in love with someone. I...I _do _worry quite a lot, don't I?"  
I shake my head while she pushes the door open.  
"No."  
She glances towards me.  
"Cole..._why _do you care so much?" I stare at the ground while she and I walk into her room.  
"Well..." I admit to her, "Nabooru's just been cold to me and rude to everyone else. And Lloyd and Jay have been _ignoring _me. Billie and Luigi are rarely in the library or at the café anymore..." She closes the door behind her.  
_"Cole..." _she murmurs as she steps towards me. "I...there's _something _I've been meaning to tell you."  
"Yeah?" I watch her crouching down to my height.  
"I mentioned that I have fallen for a man who is in love with someone else. And...and _that _man is you."  
Before I have time to react, she's got her lips pressed up against mine.


	275. Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy-Four || Y I K E S (Urbosa's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 6  
Subject: Urbosa  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 4:31 AM**

"Dear _Hylia..." _I hear Zelda murmuring. "Mipha..._why _did you not tell me about this?"  
"I'm sorry, Princess Zelda," Mipha apologises in response. Her voice is awfully small. "I was away last night." Someone pinches my nose.  
"Wake _up, _Urbosa," Zelda hisses at me. This time, her voice is much closer. I immediately open my eyes to find my friends staring at me as if I've just set fire to their homes.  
"What troubles you at _this _hour, girls?" I ask them both sternly. By Din's name, the Sun has barely even _risen _yet! But the answer to the question I seek is in the room as we speak. I can feel the warmth of a body next to mine. I glance over my shoulder to see Cole sound asleep next to me. He's got his head resting on my chest.  
_That _would be what is troubling Zelda and Mipha at this hour.

I go to sit upright, and the two immediately cover their eyes. My eyes wander down to my bare chest. I act in haste to cover myself from their view with the blanket on my bed. Not too soon after, Cole begins to stir. He runs a hand through his hair in order to ruffle it before letting out a yawn. He catches Zelda and Mipha in his peripheral vision before stopping in fright.  
"Oh my Yin," he whispers. _"Shit."_  
"Do you two have no _decency?" _Zelda demands in a low voice.  
"What _I _do behind closed doors is _none _of your business," I warn her.  
"It _is _when there are _several _noise complaints and we can't get into the room because you've barricaded the _door _shut! What is _wrong _with you?! You are an _embarrassment _to my kingdom, Urbosa - _OW!"_  
I don't have time to process that I've just smacked her across the cheek.  
Tears begin to well in Zelda's eyes as she hovers her hand over her cheek. I can already see a red mark glowing from where I had struck her. My palm stings with the guilt of doing such a thing. Mipha and Cole stare at me in shock. I immediately reach for my dressing gown and throw it on before leaving the room.  
I don't know what came across me to make me want to hit someone dear to my closest friend.  
I know that she'd be _awfully _disappointed in me for raising a hand against her daughter.

Once I reach the bridge outside, I lean over the railing and stare into the water. My face glowers back, with dishevelled hair, tarnished make-up and a scowl plastered across my face. I...I _know _what I did last night. While it certainly isn't a crime, it is still shameful. What would they all think of me if Zelda and Mipha were to tell them?  
"What are _you _doing outside this early, Urbosa?"  
It's not too difficult for me to turn around and find my mother standing there. She's got her hands clasped together and there's a strange look in her eyes. She tilts her head to the side in anticipation.  
"I'm turning into my _father," _I can't help but to murmur as I bury my face into my hands. "I have made some _very _questionable choices." I lift my head back up as she takes a hip flask in her hands. It's silver with a lid made of a purple diamond. She unscrews the lid before glancing around and taking a swig. She grimaces before shoving it at my chest.  
"Don't know how he can even _drink _that shit," she mutters as I take it. I twirl the flask in my hands, still staring out into the moat. _"Tell _me, Urbosa..._what _questionable choices have you made?"  
I take a swig. She's right. It tastes _awful._  
"My relationship with Pauline didn't work out," I decide before taking another gulp. "I...I've shouted at her. And I've raised a hand against Princess Zelda. _And..._I have gone to bed with my aunt's partner." She takes the bottle from me and has a slow gulp, raising her eyebrows as she does so.  
"Don't blame you," she assures me in an increasingly slurred tone. "That woman _ignores _him."  
"You...you aren't mad, Mother?"  
"Why _would _I be? Nobody's _perfect,_ Urbosa..."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Experience, dear."

I watch my mother lean against the bridge before staring at her nails.  
"I'm _far _from perfect," she tells me.  
"How so?" She raises an eyebrow and takes another swig.  
"I let myself get caught up within the web of the Overlord's scheming plots. And let's not get _started _on your father. I'll admit, he's got _ambition, _which I admire in a man. But he's violent. Unpredictable. Cunning." She turns to face me and places a hand on my shoulder. "I don't _care _whether you end up spending your golden years with a man or a woman, or whatever else is out there nowadays. But I _do _care if you end up with someone just like your father." I nod my head, and I can't help to wonder about him. Yes, I've had my own fair share of bitter, vile partners over my many years of life. But _he _in particular...he stands out in my mind. In a way, Princess [Y/N]'s relationship with my father is actually quite reminiscent of the one I'd had with my first partner. Makeela is unaware that she has an elder half-sister, and it is a secret I intend to keep; not just from her but from everyone in Delfino Castle. I wonder if my firstborn is aware of who her parents are. I pass by her every now and again in the castle; she's certainly gone down the path I'd expected for a daughter of _his._ I...wonder. I wonder if Violet knows that I'm her mother. And that the Overlord is her father.  
I wonder.


	276. Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy-Five || some ideation or something (Luigi's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 7  
** **Subject: Luigi  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 10:00 AM**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_  
I smack my hand on the alarm clock and immediately glance to the other bed to see if Mario's still asleep. A sea of wrinkled sheets are scrunched up on the floor next to his bed; the red display on the alarm clock says that it's ten in the morning.  
Mario _definitely _isn't here.  
It's been a week since _it _happened. Mario and Peach didn't say a lot about what happened...they didn't _want _to. I can only imagine what happened in that place. Poor [Y/N]...she doesn't deserve _any _of this. She keeps risking her own life because of some silly prophecy that the elders probably made up. And _now _look where she is-  
My phone goes off with a message tone. I turn on the screen. I almost immediately spot Ms Gravely's photo next to a text box.  
_Hello, Luigi! _I read in her voice. _I am looking for a group to help me ideate interior designs for the rooms planned in my new hotel, as my one is currently in the Koopa Kingdom shooting footage for some horror film. I will compensate you generously for your investment of time should you agree to. Yours sincerely, Hellen._  
I don't really have anything planned for today. Peach is busy researching the prophecy with Mrs Garmadon and Princess Zelda, and Mario's hanging out with Kylee today. I didn't really imagine spending my day with some weird ghost lady, but then again, I _don't _want to be cooped up in my room like other people have been around the castle...  
_Sure thing! _I reply through the text messages app on my GalaxyGadd G20. I'd tested out a prototype version of the phone for Gadd, and as thanks, he'd given me a custom model of the finished product. It's great being his beta tester sometimes. _Sometimes _is the key word. Testing the Poltergust models can be a little bit iffy...especially when the ghosts you're using them against want to kill you.  
_Meet me in the library, _Hellen texts back.  
_Okay, _I respond.

It isn't hard to spot Ms Gravely in the library, because her beehive is almost as big as the crystal chandelier in the centre of the library. She's lounging on a sofa with a phone in one hand and a glass of rosé in the other while she chatters away to Bilara Carta, who's staring at her from the other seat on the sofa with her arms wrapped around her knees. I'm still a little wary of her...who _knows _what's underneath that eye patch? And her sister terrifies me...Kylee's _so _loud and jumpy all the time! No wonder Mario's friends with her...they're on the same wavelength. But Bilara - Billie? _Billie's _a whole lot nicer than Kylee. She's nice and calm.  
"Oh, _hello, _Luigi!" Ms Gravely exclaims a little too loudly. "I was just discussing design styles with _Bilara _here!" She hiccups; Billie makes a cuckoo motion that Ms Gravely can't see. I have to hide a laugh. "We're thinking of basing the theme of the hotel off the Sixteen Realms. We'll be consulting a great deal of people who have visited these realms, as well as research from books. It'll be a whole lot of _fun!" _I'm already getting a bad feeling about this. _Why _did I have to agree to this?  
"I'm the _worst _person to ask," Billie admits quietly. "I'm not really..._acquainted _with the Sixteen Realms, y'know?"  
"Oh, _don't _worry!" Ms Gravely assures her while throwing an arm over her shoulder. Billie tenses up at the contact. "I'm sure you'll do just _fine! _And besides...we need to think about the _long _term!"  
"Ms Gravely..." she murmurs, "you've had _three _bottles of that stuff. I don't think you're ready to be making _any _long-term decisions." Billie shoots me a glance as if she's asking me for help. I sigh and nod my head. I don't really want to deal with Ms Gravely..._not _while she's like this.

Billie and I carry Ms Gravely into the elevator. By now, she's cackling like a madman.  
"What...floor is she on?" I groan. I didn't think ghosts could be so heavy, but considering how _big _that beehive of Ms Gravely's is, I wouldn't be surprised. Billie presses the button for the fourth floor and watches as the metallic doors close. We wait for the elevator to move two floors up before dragging Ms Gravely out into the halls of the upper dorms. We pass by several rooms before stopping at a door. Billie fishes into the pockets of Ms Gravely's dress before pulling out a shiny brass key. She unlocks the door before hauling her onto her bed. She tosses the key to the ghost before closing the door behind her and raising both of her eyebrows.  
"Now _that's _a yikes from me," she tells me with a slight smile. I give her a nervous laugh in response. "You know what my sister's up to?" I immediately shy away from answering her. I know Mario had mentioned something about taking Polterpup outside for a walk, but I'm not sure if it's his turn to walk Polterpup today...  
"I'm sorry," I admit. "I don't know." She nods her head and lets out a sigh.  
"If I had a dollar for every time someone on my team wandered off..." she tuts to herself. She turns to face me and tilts her head to the side. "Y'know, it's been ages since we've caught up for coffee with Cole and Urbosa. Are they free?"  
"I'm not sure," I lie. In truth, I know they definitely aren't. Cole was supposed to go to some doctor's appointment with Nabooru today, and Urbosa is busy training with Link in the recreation hall. "But I...I wouldn't mind...c-c-_coffee..." _Billie giggles; I know my face is probably as red as my brother's cap. I can't help it...I mean, it's hard to look people in the eye when I talk to them most of the time! I don't know why...but it's _especially _hard to look Bilara in the eye.  
"Hey, I'd love to," she assures me. "I'll shout you this time...you _did _pay for everyone's last time."  
"T-t-thank you," I manage to stammer out.


	277. Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy-Six || kanye is king (Billie's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 8  
Subject: Billie  
Location: Sirena Beach, Isle Delfino  
Time: 6:59 AM**

I have no idea what day of the week it is in this world, but I know that back home, it'd be Sunday. I know that right now, Mom would be waking Mercer and I up so we can go to church in order to take part in our weekly prayers. She'd be wondering what to speak about in her preachings as Dad jokingly bets how many people will pester her about his usual absence. I know Kylee and Johnny would be staying at home with Dad in order to laugh their asses off at the bible-thumpers of the Internet who say that to go to Hell is to be eternally damned by God for something as trivial as falling in love with someone of the same gender. To _be _honest...if those same bible-thumpers knew that my mom and dad were respectively the mortal incarnations of the Lord and the Devil, I think they'd all have heart attacks. I can't help but to let out a sigh. Being the child of a goddess and a demon is _hard _work sometimes.  
I guess that Princess [Y/N] is in the same boat as Kylee and I.  
After praying for her full and safe recovery, I close my copy of the Bible, which I've carried vigilantly for ten years, and place it into my bag. Although it's quite early in the morning, the tides are already beginning to rise. I don't really fancy getting my shoes or the hem of my skirt soaked, so I stand up and step a little further into shore. While my sister may foolishly mock me for it, I am proud to follow my religion, as I am able to learn every day and pass on my teachings with my husband to my daughter. The act of praying is a time in which I can reflect my deepest turmoils quietly...a time where I can confess everything that has been running on my mind..._and _tell Mom that Dad left the appliances plugged in at the wall again.

"What brings you to Sirena Beach this early, Bilara?" a voice asks behind me. I stand to my feet and spin around. Sensei Wu is watching me like a hawk. Ever since I had consulted him about my concern for Tessa, he has been watching me whenever I am not in my room. He knows all the names of the books that I have read in the library, and I'm sure that if he asks them, Borg or Gadd will willingly provide him with a list of all my Internet searches. He asks of my actions from Misako and Garmadon if he is not there to watch me personally. I know it isn't some sort of creepy stalker old man thing; to be honest, my inquiries are not exactly light-hearted. I wish to find Tessa...and to at least _speak _with her.  
"It's Sunday," I explain. "Back home, I'd normally go to church, but Christianity isn't really a _thing _in this Universe, so...I just decided to go someplace quiet." He nods his head.  
"I understand that you and Kylee are the first generation descendants of your Universe's creator, correct?"  
"And our older brother as well," I add on. He nods his head.  
"Yes...you certainly seem to display a similar sense of duty to Zelda, Peach and Misako, I realise." He glances down to my hand. "I see that the Light Deities have chosen you to bear the Triforce of Wisdom in the name of Isle Delfino." I stare down at my hand.  
"I...I'd rather not, to be honest," I murmur.  
"We do not choose the destinies with which we are bestowed," he assures me. "However, it is our willingness to either follow through with or resist against destiny which determines who is righteous in the name of our creators."  
"I'm sorry...how so?" I don't really understand that last sentence. Willingness and resistance? _Both _are displays of righteousness?  
"Some people are destined to push humanity up further than it has ever gone before...while others are destined to hold those people back. Some defend in the name of peace, while others attack in the name of war." Wu adjusts his hat slightly before continuing. "Bilara, I sense that you will have as much of a role in sealing the Overlord into his dormant state as your sister and your friend. The Light Deities have placed their mark upon your hand...the mark of a hero." I stare down at the glowing triangle on the back of my hand. I...I wonder why Mario and Luigi share a piece of the Triforce...while Kylee and I have separate pieces. It's quite strange...  
"Tessa..." I murmur. "I...I don't believe for a _second _that she's supposed to be up there in the Cloud Kingdom. If the prophecy is already written...why does she need to be there to oversee it happen?"  
"The plots of our worlds are subject to changes at any moment, as you know." I can't help but to let out a sigh. "However...I sense that your friend shall be free to roam the rest of the Sixteen Realms in spirit...and that her own strengths allow for that."  
"I see..." I respond. "Wu...can I visit her at the very least?"  
"Hmm...I don't see why you shouldn't be allowed to see your friend. But it will take perserverance to learn the fundamentals of Spinjitzu and its daughter ability, _Airjitzu, _in order to reach the Cloud Kingdom."  
"I'll do _whatever _it takes," I promise him. He nods his head.  
"Will you be willing to temporarily cast all you know about your own Universe to the side in order to learn the ways of the First Spinjitzu Master?"  
"Whatever it takes," I repeat, although I'm not exactly excited to do so. Again, he nods before ushering to a path leading north.  
"Very well, Bilara. Follow me...and I shall introduce you to an ability as old as time itself."


	278. Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy-Seven || Making [a} splash [with] Nya [in] (Nya's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 9  
Subject: Nya  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 5:43 PM**

Sensei had decided to go home for a couple of weeks yesterday. Something about training Kylee's sister or something? I'm not _entirely _sure, to be honest, but I'm not too fussed. What I _am _is hungry. It's been that way ever since I'd found out I was pregnant. Given, it's only been like two weeks or so...but _still, _it feels like I've been nothing _but _hungry. I'm just lucky I haven't been throwing up 24/7 like some of my friends had when they were pregnant. But that's not to say I'm not excited. It couldn't be even further from the truth! I _know _it's going to be tough for a while, but soon Jay and I are going to be _parents! _He's a _little _nervous about the baby, but I'm sure anyone would be.  
For now, I just want to get something to eat and head into the fourth floor common room to watch something with Jay.

We head into the kitchen, where Peach is busy at work putting several apple pies into the oven.  
"Hey, Princess!" Jay waves. Peach carefully sets the last pie into the oven rack before closing the door and turning around.  
"Hello, Jay and Nya," she responds with a smile. "You two excited for tonight?" Jay scratches at the back of his head. I don't blame him, _I'm _pretty confused, too.  
"Uh..._what's _going on tonight?" he queries.  
"We're just watching some movies," I explain to Peach.  
"You didn't see the Discord server update?" she ponders. "Cavaliere said that Queen [M/N] wanted to invite everyone into the dining hall for dinner at six." I give Jay a nervous glance.  
_"Oh!" _I gasp. "I...uh...we don't check our notifications." I glance down at my T-shirt and jean shorts. It _doesn't _really scream appropriate for a formal dinner, to be honest. "Do we need to be dressed in anything fancier?"  
"I don't know," she tells us. "But Queen [M/N] said it was important that everyone makes it tonight." That's a yes, for _sure!_  
"We'll be _right _back," I promise her as I grab Jay's hand and rush out of the room.

After throwing on my favourite sky blue kimono and silver sandals, I do my best to make Jay look as presentable as possible. He's dressed himself in a electric blue tuxedo with a nice red bowtie. With not a moment to spare, we rush into the elevator. _We _hadn't been told that there'd be a dinner! I jam my finger against the floor leading to the dining hall. We wait in anticipation for the elevator doors to close. I glance down at my phone. It's now 6:02 PM.  
Oh _Yin, _how embarrassing!  
Finally, the elevator doors open. We rush out and begin to run down the hall, eventually skidding to a stop in front of the double doors leading into the dining hall. Two Pianta guards who spot us stand to the side in order to push the doors open.  
"We're _always _late," I whisper to Jay.  
_"Hey, _hey, it's okay..." he assures me while placing an arm over my shoulder. "Let's just sit through dinner and then we can go to watch some movies-"  
Jay's voice stops as he spots _everyone _staring at him from their seats.  
There's only two seats left, and they're not together. One's in-between Cole and Urbosa, while the other one is in-between Lloyd and..._him. _And it's not like anyone can move, because the butlers have nearly finished serving the entrées out to everyone. Jay's already made a beeline for the seat in-between Cole and Urbosa, so I'm left walking by myself to sit down next to Lloyd and Ganondorf.  
While I don't mind Lloyd's company...I get the feeling that Ganondorf and I are going to mutually hate our seating for tonight.

I try my best to dig into the spinach, ricotta and tomato cannelloni, but I can feel a glare burning into the right side of my neck. I don't really feel that comfortable, to be honest. I _just _wanted to watch a damn movie with Jay, is that too much to ask? I go to tug on Lloyd's dress shirt, but he's too busy chattering with Mipha about that really dangerous treehouse he made when he was like ten or whatever, and I don't want to interrupt him. Jay's busy showing off his blue sparks of lightning to Urbosa, who in turn is displaying her own show of greenish-yellow sparks. Everyone's pre-occupied with talking except me and Ganondorf.  
I turn around to face him. _Can you **please **stop staring at me, asshole? _I go to say.  
But I stop myself when I spot him staring at his plate. He hasn't even _touched _it.  
"You alright, Ganondorf?" I ask in a polite tone. "You haven't eaten your cannelloni."  
He's dead silent.  
I can't help but to sigh. I _know _it's hard for him...I mean, [Y/N]'s been hurt. Who _isn't _upset about it?  
"Hey, Nya!" Jay hollers from the other side of the table. I glance up and wave to him.  
"Hi, Jay!"  
"Urbosa doesn't reckon you could move the water from my glass into your glass without spilling anything!"  
At that proclaimation, a smirk spreads across my face.

I stare at the water in Jay's glass.  
_Move. Move._  
It begins to wibble and wobble like jelly as it starts to float in the air. It lifts out of the cup and starts floating towards me. Everyone watches the water in complete fascination, completely forgetting their first course.  
_No spills...no spills...no spills..._  
"Uh...what's up with Ganondorf?" Cole asks as he tugs at Jay's jacket and points next to me. I sneak a quick glance to my right. His fists are clenched together and his breathing is getting deeper. It's like he's _scared _or something.  
"Ganondorf, it's _just _a party trick," Urbosa warns him.  
_No spills...no spills...no spills-_  
I spot Kai pulling a really silly face and I can't help but to burst into laughter. At the sound of the water splashing though, I almost immediately shut up. Nobody's smiling or laughing anymore.  
Everyone's staring at me in dead silence.  
I turn my head towards him.  
_He's glaring at me._  
Without a word, he stands up, throws his chair backwards and storms off. Moments later, the doors slam shut behind him. Several people stand up and go to follow him out of the room, Lloyd, Cole and Urbosa included. Ganondorf's sister is now glaring at me. I hang my head down in shame.  
_What have I done?!_


	279. Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy-Eight || bird brain (Revali's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 10  
Subject: Revali  
Location: Delfino Airstrip, Isle Delfino  
Time: 11:43 AM**

What happened last night while we were gathered for dinner in Delfino Castle's dining hall was absolutely _scandalous, _according to Princess Zelda's ramblings to me this morning. Nya, the supposedly friendly Master of Water, had managed to anger Ganondorf _so _much that at least a quarter of the table had left before the main course was even served! I don't know how those Ninjagians manage to be even more incompetent than Link, but time and time again I'm surprised by their antics. _Personally, _Ganondorf _really _ruffles my feathers sometimes, but even _he _wouldn't perform some silly party trick with the sole purpose of offending someone else!

At the moment, I'm standing on the Delfino Airstrip and waiting for Princess [Y/N]'s Champion from Wuhu Island to finish his pre-flight check. What was his name again? Well, _whoever _he is, he's sitting in a strange thing called a plane. I'll say, they're certainly dangerous to us Rito. I can't _imagine _having those annoying things spewing out smoke every ten minutes over Rito Village. _Although _my Divine Beast could most certainly count as a plane, I beg to differ. She's almost silent in the air, _not _to mention she doesn't pester my people.  
"You ready, Revali?" the Wuhu Islander Champion asks me. I nod my head.  
"I'm right behind you," I assure him in a polite tone. If he'd heard some of the things that had been considered within my head, I'm almost certain he would have ran in the other direction. But that doesn't matter; we're just here to do a routine sweep of Isle Delfino for any suspicious activity.

I watch as his plane takes off, leaving me to crouch down on the ground. I clench my eyes shut and feel the gust of the wind rising from beneath my feat. A surge of energy rushes through me from the tips of my wings to my feet. I push off from the sandstone ground before jumping in the air. I spread my wings out as far as they'll stretch before giving that Champion a cheeky little wave and proceeding to follow him. The air caresses my feathers and courses through my veins. Ah, there's nothing quite like soaring in the sky with all but a care in the world. Flying at a place so close to the seas reminds me of the days when Elder Kaneli would speak to us of our ancestral roots. According to that old nutter, we Rito emerged from the seas a little while before the Era of Winds began, and that one of the earliest members of the race had become the highly exhalted Sage of Earth; Divine Beast Vah Medoh was named after her. But it does _no _good to dwell on the past. That Wuhu Islander Champion and I are here to survey the island and make sure there's nothing shifty going on.

It's smooth gliding as the pilot and I fly over Delfino Plaza's multicoloured rooves. Several Piantas are walking through the streets, with several sitting along the side of the small beach, a few disappearing into buildings and a couple stopping by stalls outside the easternmost buildings. I can say the same for Ricco Harbour. Save for a man being rushed into the hospital, everyone seems to be going about their usual business, whether they're fishing or heading out to sea on their boats. When we do a quick sweep over Bianco Hills, I notice those silly Ninjas throwing weapons at Daruk and Urbosa. Ha! As if _they _could land a dent in either of them-  
_Thunk!_

I'm stunned for a while as I begin to plummet towards the ground. The world is spinning around faster and faster with every moment I fall down. I clench my eyes shut and try to spread out my arms and legs, but a sharp pain tears through my right wing. _Stupid _cramp! I'm afraid to say that I found myself cursing profusely for the next thirty seconds. The ground's getting closer, and I can't move. Mother of Lanayru, what am I supposed to do?!  
_"...got _you!"  
I find myself being propelled up into the air. One of those Ninjas is carrying me in their arms as they float upwards in a strange tornado. We're both surrounded by a strange, radiant bubble of light blue. I'm going to be honest, I'm rather shocked at their mastery of a skill very close to my own talent.  
"Woah!" I exclaim. "How are you _doing _that?!"  
"It's Airjitzu," the blue-clad Ninja that's carrying me declares. "We learnt it like _ages _ago." I notice that the bright orange plane is circling around us. As we fly up higher and higher, I notice that the others have stopped horsing around down by Delfino Castle. In fact, they're watching us in shock. _"Hey, Matt! Keep an eye on Revali! He hit one of the wind turbines!"_  
"Will do, Jay!" the pilot assures him.  
And with that, the Blue Ninja throws me into the sky, where I can now lift off again.

Matt. _That's _the pilot's name.  
I fly a little closer to him than I had been before...I'd rather _not _smack into another wind turbine. We pass over the lush, green pastures of the tropical fruit farms, the sun-kissed sands of Gelato Beach and then an area of wild, tropical rainforests. I can _just _see the Coconut Mall in the distance; it's got to be at least three times as big as Delfino Castle.  
Sometimes as I fly over Isle Delfino, I certainly feel like my ancestors...  
I wonder if they reminisce over the days of the wind in the Twilight Realm.


	280. Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy-Nine || Guilt-Tripping with Gayle Gossip! (Peach's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 11  
Subject: Peach  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 11:30 PM**

"It's certainly been a long day," Urbosa tells Cole from the archaeology section of the library. "Are you thinking of heading to bed soon?" There's silence for a while, during which I take a ceramic mug out of the cupboard next to the library's beverage stand and set it down on the bench, where the kettle is boiling.  
"She kicked me out of the room," he mutters. _"Zelda _told her what happened." I'm shocked when I hear Urbosa scoff as if she's not surprised...aren't she and Zelda supposed to be friends? I scoop loose jasmine tea into a small, spherical metal strainer before taking the kettle and pouring it about three-quarters of the way full.  
"So _that's _why Nabooru hasn't spoken to me all day..." she murmurs. "Cole, _forgive _me for saying this...but in recent weeks, I have grown to distrust her."  
"And why's that?"  
"She has stolen from my father." They leave the hall of books on the world's past artefacts before finding me standing by the library's beverage stand.  
Needless to say, they're shocked.

Cole ushers Urbosa back towards the archaeology section, but she holds a hand out in front of him.  
"Princess Peach," she addresses me while curtseying slightly. "What brings you to the library this late at night?"  
"Oh," I assure them in my usual tone, _"not _much. I'm just planning on catching up on my research."  
"Do you need any help?" Cole asks. "We..._both _kinda got kicked out of our rooms, and everywhere else is full." I'm quite curious as to how they've wound up in the library with nowhere to sleep tonight. What could they have possibly done to warrant such an angry reaction from both Zelda and Nabooru? Is _that _why Zelda refused to speak to Misako and I yesterday?  
"If you wouldn't mind," I agree. "I wouldn't mind company."  
"Is there anyone else in here?" he adds on. "We _might _have to crash in here for the night."  
"Gadd's in his and Borg's office," I tell them, "but everyone else has gone to bed. You'll be okay in here."

After brewing my jasmine tea and waiting for the Ninjagian and Hyrulean to make their own cups of tea, we all head into the reading room where I've moved all of my notebooks and papers. I take a sip of my jasmine tea; the fragrances are light and it's quite refreshing. Just what I need! My fingers sift through the pages of a book on the history of Isle Delfino. I'm looking for some sort of clue. _Something _that can tell me if there is anything important we have to do here in Isle Delfino. But my mind is at an absolute blank. I'm struggling to read right now. I'm certainly curious about whatever has made Zelda upset enough to lose her temper at me yesterday. Cole picks up three clean blankets from a basket in the corner before setting one down on the chair he's going to sit on and then passing one to Urbosa. He offers me one.  
"I'll be alright," I assure him.  
"More blankets for me," he chuckles. Once the two are settled into their seats, I set down my book.  
"I'm sorry..." I tell them both, "but...Zelda...she got _really _angry at me yesterday, and I'm not sure why."  
"I'm sorry to hear," Urbosa sighs. "She's been rather rude to Cole and I over the past couple of days." I stare at them...I hope it's not obvious I'm waiting for an explanation. It's okay if they don't want to share the details, but I _am _rather curious.  
"What happened?"  
The two exchange nervous glances. Cole immediately picks up a blank piece of paper and scribbles down two words before showing them to me.  
_Rap battle._  
I know _fully _well of the phrase's euphemistic nature among the castle's residents, but I still don't understand what Zelda is mad about...unless-  
"Wait..._you _two-"  
"Yep," Cole says quickly. "And Zelda decided to tell _everyone." _He picks up a remote from the coffee table and points it at the television mounted to the wall before turning it on to avoid further discussion.  
I feel terribly awful for asking now.

The three of us watch the television in complete silence. Gayle Gossip, the news reporter from Ninjago's southern city, is standing on a bridge reminiscent of Hyrulean architecture.  
"...Lake Hylia's past can be traced long before the Era of Time's beginnings ten thousand years ago," she explains with her infamous reporter's microphone in her hand. "The lake is Hyrule's single largest body of fresh water, and it has been proudly guarded by the Zora throughout this time." My mind begins to drift back towards _that _day. All I remember was being carried out of a place called the Lakebed Temple by...was it Ruto, Lloyd and Mario? I _think _so. But...something happened down there. Something that has left [Y/N] fighting for her life. And...it's _all _my fault.  
"Apparently Ganondorf's scared of water," Cole declares.  
"Yes," Urbosa confirms. "He despises the stuff even _more _than he despises Zelda."  
"Well..._not _gonna lie, I don't blame him." Cole scratches at the back of his head. "He _literally _lived in a desert-"  
"For the first forty or so years of his life. For the rest, he has lived within the Twilight Realm or roamed throughout the world."  
"...the wildlife flourishes in Lake Hylia, with a _beautiful _array of colourful fish, ducks and dragonflies that live in or near the water." I turn my attention back to the television. "For now, it is a very peaceful area, and Hylians often swim here, alongside the Zora. It's rare that you'll see a Gerudo in these parts though, as the waters are rather cold..._holy-" _The next word is beeped out, although I like to imagine it was the F-word. I watch as the camera zooms in on a group of people...a _familiar _group of people. "Viewers, I _think _we arrived at just the right time. You can see a relatively large group of explorers, _including _a Gerudo!" Gayle Gossip points down at the water; it's definitely Ganondorf she's found. "I wonder what brings her to the Lakebed Temple!"  
Cole and Urbosa begin to cackle with laughter.  
_Lakebed Temple...Lakebed Temple..._  
My eyes well with tears at those two words.  
_I'm so sorry, [Y/N]. I did this to you._


	281. Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty || The Zelda and Nabooru (Stella's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 12  
Subject: Stella  
Location: Sirena Beach, Isle Delfino  
Time: 9:28 AM**

_God, _this place is stinking hot. I've already downed three _Piña Coladas_ at the cabana bar, and I'm _still _bloody thirsty. Where the Hell _are _they?  
"Hello, Stella," I hear Corky greeting me from behind. "Sorry I'm late." I spin around to spot the scientist in her usual attire, minus the lab coat. She places a few gold coins down on the counter and turns to the bartender. "Make it a Seven Seas." The mountain-shaped man raises both eyebrows.  
"I'm sorry...never heard of it," he admits.  
"A shot _each _of the first seven bottles of alcohol you see," she instructs him. He nods and immediately starts picking out bottles that'll certainly make for a strange combination. Only raging alcoholics order the drink, and even then, I've never seen someone order the drink outside my country. _Bloody _mental, they are.  
"What's got _you _all worked up this early?" I inquire.  
"I'm in a bit of a dilemma," she admits to me as the bartender passes Corky her scandalous drink in a highball glass. Without batting an eyelid, Corky downs the first quarter of the drink and stretches her arms out before sitting down next to me. "So...I _may _or may not have feelings for someone." I nearly choke on my maraschino cherry. _Claire Rogers? With **feelings **for someone?!_  
"Go on," I usher her as calmly as I can.  
"'Member when Kylee and I were rating arses one day," she continues. "But _not _gonna lie..._he _must've been wearing space pants, because _his _arse was out of this world." I chuckle to myself. Corky almost never drinks, but when she does, she's always a gold mine of cruddy pick-up lines and confessions she's going to most certainly regret when she sobers up.  
"Wait..._who's _this you're talking about?"

The rest of the girls all sit down around the bartender while clinging onto Corky's every word. Cruiser orders a Long Island Iced Tea, while Harper and Bomber both opt for cosmos. Cruiser's wearing her casual navy sailor's dress, Harper's in a white blouse and khaki shorts, and Bomber's in a floral short-sleeved jumpsuit. They're _all _too young to be drinking here; I'm surprised the bartender hasn't picked up on it.  
"Do _you _have a crush on someone, Corky?" Bomber grins.  
"Yeah..." Corky gives her a cheesy smile back. "Can I just _talk _about him? Can't talk about it back at the castle...or they'll pull a Zelda and Nabooru on me." I scoff at her.  
"What's a Zelda and Nabooru?" Harper asks. "Is it a drink? Because _I _want one!"  
"They're people in the _castle, _ya' dipshit!" Bomber scolds her. Cruiser remains silent, instead opting to sip at her drink.  
"Answer Harper's _first _question," I tell Corky. She swirls her glass around for a second.  
"It's _basically _when you fuck around with someone who's taken...and then get dobbed in for it by a sticky beak." Corky finishes off her Seven Seas. "And...and _then..._the someone's partner makes the someone sleep on the couch for infidelity."  
"Sounds like what'd happen if you threw together elitism, a tropical getaway and poor decision-making," Cruiser finally quips in her proper posh accent. Just _hearing _her use the word elitism _really _drops my croissant...

"Is he hot?" Bomber queries to Corky. Harper nudges her in the stomach.  
"Shuddup!" she hisses back. Corky gives the latter a small smile.  
"He's, like, _so _fuckin' hot." At her use of a profanity, Cruiser nearly faints. I chuckle.  
"What's he sound like?"  
"Oh, _don't _get me wrong." Corky slaps her hand down on the bench and gives me a strange look. "He sounds like he..._fuckin'..._chain-smokes every day. But fuck me dead_, he _looks like he knows his way around a woman..." She begins to giggle as she pulls out her phone and shows off her lock screen. "Isn't he _something?" _Cruiser spits out her Long Island Iced Tea in absolute shock.  
_"Isn't _that the psychopath Tessa has a shrine dedicated to in her office?!" she demands as she snatches the phone and shoves it at Harper. "Harper, _what's _his face?!"  
"Looks like that guy who got splashed in the face at dinner," she murmurs.  
"I _know, _dumbass! What's his fucking _name?!"  
_"Like _I _remember that shit!" I roll my eyes and snatch the phone before handing it back to Corky. She immediately hugs the screen to her chest. _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree with that family...  
_"Wish I could..._y'know," _she begins to tell me, "get into the queue."  
"What the fuck does that even _mean?" _Bomber sneers at her.  
"I'll have another _Piña Colada..." _I sigh to the bartender.  
"No, _no!" _Corky shouts. "I have an _idea!" _Everyone stops to look at her. _"Let's _make up a shitty cocktail in honour of those fuck-heads!" She shoves about seventy coins in the bartender's direction. She then jumps behind the counter.  
Uh-oh.  
She's _hammered._

Corky takes six highball glasses and places exactly two ice cubes into each before opening a bottle of whiskey and pouring two shots' worth into each glass. She follows this up with a shot of rum.  
"Zelda's a real war-hardened _woman, _y'know," she drunkenly tells the lens of Bomber's running camera. "Still a fuckin' _prudey _bitch, though." She snatches Cruiser's Long Island Iced Tea and pours it so each glass is now three-quarters of the way full. Corky then reaches for a bottle of vodka and pours it so each glass overflows for _exactly _a second. _"Let's _not forget Nabooru. The _epitome _of a real asshole. Makes _everyone _around her miserable." She mixes each one and then finally garnishes the drinks with a dash of bitters to each. "The perfect mash of elitism...tropical island getaways...and bad decision-making. I call it..._The Zelda and Nabooru!" _She passes the bartender one before sliding us each one. I take a sip. It's nothing to marvel at. But the others are absolutely _nuts _for it. Even the bartender is amazed.   
"I'd better go," I tell the group.  
I don't know _what's _gotten into Corky, but I think _Kylee _knows.


	282. Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty-One || wOmEn In StEm StIcKeRs~ (Kai's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 13  
Subject: Kai  
Location: Ricco Harbour, Isle Delfino  
Time: 4:33 PM**

As I scroll through Chirp, I'm seeing the same forty-second video of Kylee's friend standing behind one of the Sirena Beach cabanas and insulting Nabooru and Princess Zelda. She's pouring a weird-looking concoction with enough alcohol to warrant a trip to the hospital. It's been rechirped about six hundred and forty thousand times, and the likes are getting close to seven hundred thousand. There's already auto-tuned mixes, memes and copypastas circulating around Chirp. I'd texted Cole asking what the hell was going on, but he still hasn't answered. and Jay and Nya are out on a date somewhere..._probably _at the movies or something. Zane's working a shift at the Royal Delfino Hospital today, he'd recommended that I check this psychologist out for Lloyd. _Speaking _of the Devil...he's been slipping into another depressive episode. And to be honest...I'm worried he isn't going to come out of this one as quickly as he had the last. I still remember seeing [Y/N]'s lifeless body being carried out of Delfino Castle by Ganondorf...her pained expression is still scarred in my head. I know it's _twice _as bad for Lloyd...I just wanna make sure he gets the help he needs. If I can talk to the psychologist, then hopefully I can get Lloyd a referral to him or her.  
"Kai Smith?" someone calls. I lift up my head to see a blue Pianta woman with curly grey hair standing by the receptionist's desk. She waves me over to the hall. I stand up and follow her down the white hall; she opens a door at the end with stickers underneath the plaque. Most notably, there's some_ 'women in STEM'_ stickers and a pride flag. She holds out her hand, and I shake it out of politeness. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Dr Cervello, but you can call me Florence."  
"You too," I respond. I step inside, and she closes the door behind me.

The room's fairly warm and welcoming compared to the outside. There's a coffee table filled with a bowl of different toys for children to play with, as well as a sketching pad and a packet of coloured markers. A bookshelf is lined with all sorts of books ranging from picture books to novels. A few inspirational posters dot the walls. A desktop computer is set up on a corner desk, alongside a terrarium, several framed photos and one of those inspirational mini calendars with a card for every day of the year. Today's card has this weird CGI cat with weird eyes and a grin bearing human teeth, along with the phrase _"Smile, sunshine!" _I'm not sure if I've wandered into the wrong psychologist's office...

"Please," Florence tells me as she ushers to one of the two armchairs on either side of the coffee table, "take a seat, Kai." I take a seat on the leather armchair closest to the door, while she sits down on the one closer to the computer. "So, what brings you to my office today?" I lean back in my seat and pick up a stress ball from the bowl of things to fidget with.  
"I'm a bit worried about my friend," I tell her while squeezing the stress ball in my right hand. "One of his friends is in the ICU right now...and he thinks it's his fault."  
"I'm sorry to hear," she tells me. "When did his first friend get admitted to the hospital?"  
"About a week and a half ago...nearly two weeks? I don't know."  
"I see." Florence scribbles down a few things on a notepad. "You aren't talking about Princess _[Y/N]_ in the ICU by any chance, are you?"  
I slowly nod my head.  
"Yeah," I murmur. "It's _horrible..._she's done so much for us and we can't even help her. All we can do is have one of our Nindroids keep an eye on her and pray to Yin she wakes up alright." She nods her head.  
"It's all that can be done," she declares, "and if that's the best you can do, then there's nothing wrong with that." She pauses for a few moments to head to a water cooler and pour herself a cup of water; she then sits back down. "Why don't you tell me about your friend, Kai?"

It feels like an eternity as I tell Florence about everything I know about Lloyd's life. I explain how Garmadon was in the Underworld and Misako had abandoned Lloyd at Darkley's to undertake research at the Ninjago Museum of History. My early days with Lloyd are something to reminisce over; I'm finding myself wondering how the bratty troublemaker wound up being the Green Ninja! From Garmadon's purification to his death, from the time Morro possessed him to the time Wu was lost in time, Harumi's shenanigans all the way to Vex's corruption of Zane...I have no end of words to share about Lloyd's turmoils with the psychologist.  
"Harumi's pregnant with Lloyd's kid, apparently," I continue to tell her. "But because of everything she's done to him, he doesn't want _anything _to do with her. She pretended it was someone else's and it nearly ruined a relationship Princess [Y/N] was in. Given, it was _kind _of abusive, but-"  
"Abusive?" She frowns slightly. "I'm sorry, Kai, but do you mind telling me more about it? I'm required to report abuse to the police." I nod my head. Maybe it'll help [Y/N] in the long run. "Why don't you begin with the name of her partner?" I find myself shuddering as I tell her _his _name, which she writes down. "Thank you. Can you provide examples of what's happened?"  
"Apparently he tried to kill her the day before she got hurt," I tell her. "Lloyd said he'd caught him trying to cut her throat with a sword." Her eyes are wide with horror. "And some of the other things that he's done are _awful-"_  
"I think I'm going to have to come with you and your friend to file a formal report at the police station," she decides with a sigh. "Can you call Lloyd and tell him to meet us there?" I nod my head and pull out my phone before dialling Lloyd's number.  
_Yin, _I hope Ganondorf pays for what he's done. I'll do _anything _to make sure he's not around here any more.


	283. Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty-Two || fffffffff (Daruk's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 14  
Subject: Daruk  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 11:32 AM**

It's been _real _gloomy around Delfino Castle lately, and I'm starting to worry about the others. Zelda hasn't talked to anyone in days, Revali's talking to people without being an asshole, Link's nowhere to be seen, Mipha's spending a lot of time with that Lloyd, and last but not least, Urbosa's been pretty distant with _everyone. _I _know _Princess [Y/N]'s been hurt badly, but I think we Champions need to get together and have a _serious _talk. I turn to Birdie, who's carrying a book on the geology of Isle Delfino in her hands. She acts _really _weird around me for some reason...I dunno why. She always looks away when I talk to her. And sometimes she'll blush, kinda like Zelda's do when she talks about Link to me. It's _really _strange.  
"Hey, do you know where the rest of Princess Zelda's Champions are?" I ask her.  
"I _think _Urbosa and Cole are training with Bowser and Midna out the front of the castle," she answers. "Mipha said she'd be swimming in the lake with Lloyd and Kai. And I think Revali's practising his archery with Link, Zelda and Nabooru."  
_"Thanks, _little sister!" I give her a pat on the back, and her entire face turns bright red.  
"Uh...I've got to go and give this book to Zane and Luigi!" She lifts the book up before darting towards the stairs. _"Bye, Daruk!"_  
I don't think she likes me very much.

I head outside the castle, where that Twili is floating in the air and laughing as Urbosa attempts to swipe her with her sword. However, she's _just _out of her reach.  
"Come _down _here, you cheating fool!" Urbosa roars.  
"You never know when your enemy knows how to _fly," _she chuckles. Nearby, Bowser and Cole are deflecting each others' hits while laughing about something.  
"Think Zelda's glaring at you, dude," Bowser tells Cole to try and distract him.  
"Nah," he assures him while blocking a swipe with his hammer, "ever since Corky uploaded that video onto Chirp, Zelda's forgotten about me." I watch as Urbosa snaps her fingers; moments later, Midna is struck by lightning. She falls out of the air and smacks face-first on the ground.  
_"Ow!" _she shrieks. "Fight _fair, _you idiot!"  
"I'll fight how I _want _to," she declares.  
"Uh...sorry if I'm interrupting anything," I tell the four. They all turn around.  
_"Hey _man, what's up?" Bowser asks. "Junior annoying you again?"  
"No...I need to talk with Zelda and the rest of her Champions," I decide.  
"What's the matter," Urbosa inquires while she helps Midna stand up.  
"I'm _worried _about you guys," I respond with a sigh. "I just want to check up on you."  
"I'm fine," she assures me.  
"Hey...have you seen Birdie today?" Cole asks me. I nod my head. "She asked you yet?"  
"Asked me _what?"_  
Cole and Bowser exchange smirks.  
"Nothing," Bowser assures me. "She'll do it eventually." And with that, the two return to sparring. I turn back to Urbosa and Midna, who don't look like they want to return to fighting _any _time soon.  
"Y'know...Birdie's been acting _real _weird around me," I tell the two.  
"How so?" Midna asks.  
"Well," I start, "whenever we're talking, she'll look away. Or sometimes she'll run away if she sees me in a room."  
"Hmm..." she murmurs while resting a hand on her chin. "Birdena's a _funny _one..."  
"And when I asked her where you were," I add on, "she was blushing redder than a ruby!" Midna giggles and a smirk spreads across Urbosa's lips.  
"Daruk..._I _think Birdie has feelings for you," she tells me with a smile. Needless to say, I'm taken aback.  
Birdie? _Me?!_  
"Uh..." I scratch the back of my head. "She..._likes _me?"  
"OTP!" Bowser roars as he swipes at Cole's side. In turn, Cole bellows with laughter.  
"What's _that _mean?" I ask.  
"It's a fanfiction thing-"  
I watch as several soldiers in the Royal Delfino Guard proceed to drag someone out through the front door...it's Ganondorf!

"Let _go _of me, you fools!" he roars at the top of his lungs.  
"The police have a warrant for your arrest," one guard sneers.  
"You have the _right _to remain silent," another hisses. Urbosa and Midna step over to the guards.  
"Arrest?" Midna frowns. "What'd he do?" One guard holds out a sheet of paper. "I can't read English."  
"I can," Cole decides while dashing over to the guards. He takes the piece of paper and begins to read it out loud. "You are commanded to locate and arrest Ganondorf Dragmire, residing in Delfino Castle, and present him without delay to the Federal Court of Isle Delfino on the grounds that he has allegedly perpetrated multiple cases of domestic abuse against Princess [Y/N] [L/N] of Isle Delfino. No knock entry is authorised, approach with caution, neutralise with a Chronosteel collar until further instruction. Signed Judge Alessandra Giudice."  
_"What_ in Hylia's name is going on?"  
Zelda, Link and Nabooru are now standing next to Urbosa and Midna as they frown at the guards.  
"He got arrested," Cole tells them.  
"Looks like the _cavalry's _arrived," Bowser mutters with an eyeroll and a thumb-jerk towards the path, where two Piantas in blue jackets and matching hats are marching over towards us.  
Zelda's eyes widen.

Zelda stands in front of the two Piantas and holds her hand out. "I command you to _cease _at once!" she orders them.  
"Nice try, Princess Zelda," one tells her, "but you have _no _jurisdiction here. Now _step _aside." She frowns at them, but Nabooru pulls her away. The guards drag Ganondorf over to the other two Piantas before handing over the piece of paper and the prisoner.  
"Be careful," one guard murmurs, _"this _one's an escape artist."  
"Who said he'd been abusing [Y/N]?" Cole frowns.  
"An anonymous tip was sent into the station yesterday," one of the blue-jacket wearing Piantas responds, _"along _with security footage from the Delfino Castle library."  
"Let _go _of him," Nabooru sneers at the four Piantas.  
"He is to be tried for his crimes tomorrow!" the other blue-jacket declares. "You may watch his trial and testify!" They start dragging him down the path and out of the estate. Ganondorf tries to fight back, but he can't.  
We're all shocked.


	284. Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty-Three || Ace Attorney fandom rise up (Bowser's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 15  
Subject: Bowser  
Location: Delfino Plaza, Isle Delfino  
Time: 11:00 AM**

I hear the judge's hammer being smacked on the gavel. It makes me jump in my seat. I didn't really _want _to be here, but I'm still legally [Y/N]'s husband or whatever bullshit they spewed to me yesterday. For some reason, Kai and Lloyd really wanted me to go. Said I'd be doing the right thing. We're not the only ones here...in fact, most of the people who live in Delfino Castle are watching the case in the courtroom.  
"Court is now in session!" the judge declares. "Defendant, please present yourself to the stand." A couple of cops drag Ganondorf over to the desk in front of her. "Am I currently in the presence of Ganondorf Dragmire?"  
"Yes," he mumbles as he stares down at his handcuffs.  
"Today," she declares as the prosecutor hands her a folder with some papers inside. "You are being tried for three counts of verbal abuse, two counts of physical assault, and one count of resisting arrest. How do you plead to these charges, guilty or not guilty?"  
"Not guilty."  
"Very well. Transcriber, note that down."  
"Noted!" a voice peeps from the back of the room. Judge Giudice slams her hammer down onto the gavel.  
"We will now proceed with the evidence." I watch on as the guards take Ganondorf back to his seat. "I call eyewitness 1 to the jury, Lloyd Garmadon."

"You reckon Lloyd and Kai tipped off the police?" I whisper to Midna.  
"I _know _they tipped off the police," she murmurs back. "I heard them bragging about it this morning in the library." I roll my eyes. Of _course _Lloyd would pull something like this. He's jealous of _anyone _who gets into a relationship with [Y/N]...he was when _I _was with her.  
"Good morning, Your Honour," Lloyd tells Judge Giudice.  
"According to the anonymous tip provided to the police," the judge begins, "you discovered the defendant crouched down over the Princess with a sword pressed against her neck, however, according to the medical notes that accompanied her trauma report, there were no signs of cuts or lacerations to her neck. You were in Zora's Domain, correct?"  
"Correct."  
"What preceded the events?"  
"Well, I was walking with my friends when the Princess said she wanted to go back home, and then Ganondorf asked if he could speak to her, so we walked ahead. I had a hunch that something was wrong, so I went to check on her, and I found him trying to hurt her."  
"Defendant," the judge decides, "do you deny these claims?"  
"Princess [Y/N] was the first to strike me," Ganondorf tells her. "She hit me across the jaw, and I acted in defense."  
"Noted. Lloyd, you may return to your seat. Witness two, Kylee Carta, please come before the jury." Kylee stands up and gives me a nervous glance before standing next to Lloyd.  
"Your Honour," she begins quietly, "Ganondorf and Princess [Y/N] have a history of fighting...and they _equally _initiate them."  
"And have you personally seen these fights?"  
"Yes."  
"Defendant, do you agree with these claims?"  
"Yes," Ganondorf responds.  
"Noted. Kylee, you may return to your seat. I call witness three, Bowser Koopa, before the jury." I get up.  
"Good luck," Midna whispers. I give her a smile before heading down the path leading to the stands.  
Everyone's watching me.

"Bowser, as Princess [Y/N]'s legal husband, I want to ask you if you wish to press charges on her behalf." Ganondorf glances in my direction.  
"No," I tell her. I catch Lloyd rolling his eyes.  
"What is your reasoning?"  
"Well...it's normal to fight." I can hear Kai coughing rather loudly. I clench my fists a little tighter together. _"__Everyone _fights. _And _they've had a history of people trying to wreck their relationship...Princess Harumi's tried to get with him, Lloyd's tried to get with _her, _and they've tried to cause them to fight a _lot."  
"Excuse _me?!" Lloyd hollers. "You call _that _a healthy relationship! And _I _haven't tried to get with her!"  
Judge Giudice slams down her hammer on the gavel; it shakes the room.  
_"Order in the court!" _she warns. "Bowser, please continue."  
"[Y/N] and I were both forced into a marriage a while ago," I tell her. "We'd get into fights all the time, and sometimes they were really stupid-"  
"What does that have to do with the case?"  
"Whenever [Y/N] got into a fight with Ganondorf," I decide, "it was because someone had said something to her about him. And a _lot _of the time, it was a lie. _People _in the castle are jealous of 'em. But it's _stupid. _They _do _love each other."  
"The evidence tells a different story-"  
"No," I argue. "When we found [Y/N] hurt, I had to go with 'em to the hospital so I could sign stuff for her on her behalf. And when they asked if they were allowed to operate on her, Ganondorf _begged _me to let them. Do you _seriously _think a man who hates his girlfriend enough would want her to live?!"  
She slams her hammer on the gavel yet again.  
"Return to your seat," she orders me. I sigh and return to my seat. As I do, Lloyd and Harumi both shoot me glares. "Dragmire, I hereby declare you as guilty for one count of verbal abuse, one count of physical assault and one count of resisting arrest. However, I also declare you _not _guilty for the other counts of crime-"  
_"Just _give me the sentence," he mumbles.  
"For resisting arrest," she begins, "I sentence you with two weeks of community service beginning tomorrow. For the assault, you will be on probation for six months. Officer Fucile will be your probation officer, and you will be required to report every day at the Delfino Plaza Police Station at five o'clock PM. Failure in completing these terms will result in your immediate incarceration." One last time, she bangs her hammer down. "Court adjorned."


	285. Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty-Four || snakes (Aliya's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 16  
Subject: Aliya  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 7:34 PM**

"And _that _is why Jack the Rabbit never trusts a snake," I finish reading to my daughter. I close the picture book. "The end." I place the book back on her little shelf of books before standing up from the chair. "Good night, my little _vehvi..." _Unfortunately, my efforts are all but in vain, as the _moment _I turn around, I discover that Mara is clinging to my leg.  
"I don't _want _to sleep!" she whines. I sigh at her antics. Unfortunately, I've been finding it quite hard to put her to sleep as of late. She's particularly loathing bedtimes as of late, and I'm not sure why. "Read another book! _Read another book!" _I think to myself for a moment before taking another book off the shelf and passing it to her.  
"Why don't you practise this one, and I'll listen to it in thirty minutes?" I suggest. "For now, I need to talk to your dad."  
"I don't _want _you to go!" she shrieks. I let out a sigh.  
"Alright, dear," I murmur before taking a seat on the armchair again.

I've read five books to her and she's _still _wide awake. I'm finding it a struggle to stay awake. But just as I'm about to drift off to sleep, Mara will poke me in the face and startle me. It has been a while since I have seen her; three years, to be precise. In those three years, I have done some terrible things...things that would make [Y/N]'s skin crawl if she were to hear them. Things that if come to light in a place like Delfino Castle...will result in my exile. I do not wish for Mara to make the same mistakes her father and I made...these mistakes may cost her everything.  
"I think that's it for tonight, dear," I murmur. My eyelids are heavy.  
"No!" she whines. _"More stories!"_  
The door to our room opens, and I spot Aki standing by the doorway, along with my brothers.  
_"Hey, _kiddo!" Koji waves. "You want us to read some bedtime stories?" At the question, Mara's eyes light up like fireflies. Aki sits down on the end of her bed.  
_"Mama's _being a meanie," she announces with a huff. "She won't read _any _more stories to me."  
"Looks like _Mama's _tired," Hayato tells her. "Do you want to pick out a book?"  
"Can you read this one about the girl and the stars?" she asks while pulling out a big book.  
"Yep!" Koji grins. He takes the book, and I get up from the armchair so he can sit down.  
"Good night, my little _vehvi," _I tell Mara with a smile. She wraps her arms around me.  
"Am I allowed to play outside tomorrow?"  
"Of _course _you can, Mara."

Leaving my brothers and partner to read more stories to Mara, I find myself wandering the halls of Delfino Castle. Most people have retreated to their rooms for the night. But I can still hear someone's voice whispering...  
_"...how the Hell do you defend Ganondorf?!" _I can hear Lloyd hissing as he and Kai walk down the hall. _"I don't know what that shit with Kylee and Bowser was in the courtroom..." _I instinctively back into the wall. The familiar cool sensation wraps across my body...but can they see me?  
They come to a stop in front of me and continue to talk with each other.  
_They can't._  
"I can't _believe _how many people defended him," Kai continues. _"Yin _help me if he lays a finger on my sister!" I glance over to the elevator doors. They slide open, and Kylee and Corky are walking down the hall with Ganondorf, who's carrying a few sheets of paper. It's rather comical timing.  
"As long as you don't do anything stupid," Kylee assures him, "then you should be alright."  
"I _still _can't believe Queen [M/N] doesn't want to pardon you," Corky adds on. "It's _bullshit."_  
"How long until I'm allowed to take this cursed thing off?" Ganondorf mutters, glancing down at his ankle.  
"Six months," Kylee explains. "Also, you're not allowed to leave the- _oh."_  
The three stop in front of Kai and Lloyd.

"Should've been _twelve _months," Kai mutters. Ganondorf's about to say something, but Corky holds out a hand in front of him.  
"Which one of you tipped the _cops?"_ Kylee jeers back. "Or was it a _team _effort?"  
"Wasn't _us," _he tells her in a rather condescending tone, "the tip was _anonymous."  
_"Yeah," Lloyd adds on, "maybe it was the _Hackergirl."_  
_"Get _fucked," Corky scoffs at them. She shakes her head and starts to laugh to herself.  
"What? Do you think abuse is a _joke, _Claire? Do you even have any _idea _what abuse even _is?!"_  
"You know..." she assures the two, _"I _looked up to you when I was a kid, Lloyd. Maybe because _you _had empathy when my own _crackhead _parents didn't." Corky shakes her head again. "I'd _rather _go home to my dad off his face on heroin than spend _another _day sitting around listening to a bunch of entitled _cunts _telling me I don't know what abuse is. _Fuck _off out of my sight and _go _back to your floor."  
Kai and Lloyd hesitantly head back into the elevator.

Kylee rolls her eyes before turning to the others. _"Christ," _she mutters, "they've got real _nerve _to be acting all high and mighty."  
"It's _beyond _a joke," Corky sighs. "I'm telling [Y/N] _everything _they've done once she wakes up." She opens up her door and heads inside. "Night, you two. And Ganondorf? We're going to get you through this."  
"Thank you, Claire," he responds.  
She shuts the door behind her.  
Kylee lets out a sigh. "Yeah..._Mario _dumped me for defending you."  
"Why...why did you defend me?" he murmurs.  
"Because Bowser's right. Lloyd's been trying to wreck _all _of [Y/N]'s relationships. He's a selfish _jerk. _So...clean-up duties at Ricco Harbour tomorrow?"  
"Unfortunately."  
She holds her arms out and wraps them around his torso. "I'm sorry this is happening to you, Ganondorf. If you need any help, just ask me." He gives her a pat on the back.  
"Thank you, Kylee," he tells her. She lets go of him before resting a hand on her door handle. "Wait."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do...do you think we can visit [Y/N] soon?"  
I immediately leave the two and head elsewhere.


	286. Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty-Five || Actual Plot Related Stuff?!?!?! (Misako's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 17  
Subject: Misako  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 10:03 PM**

I'm reading the book on Isle Delfino's history that Peach was struggling with. Fairly strange phrases pop up now and again. I jot down each of them; I'll consult Cavaliere tomorrow on their significance.  
"Koko..." Garmadon murmurs from where he's lying down next to me, "you've been working on cracking that prophecy for _sixteen _days now."  
"I've _nearly _got it," I assure him while giving him a glance over the top of my glasses. "I _just _don't know how these pieces fit together."  
"Don't you think you should take a break?"  
"It's _important, _Montgomery," I murmur to him in a quiet voice. He flashes me a grin before taking the book out of my hands, shoving a bookmark into its crevice and putting it onto the bedside table.  
_"Sleep, _Misako."  
"I can't." He groans.  
_"I'm _going out for a smoke, then..." I can't help but to roll my eyes. Smoking is an _awful _habit to have. I've been trying to get him to quit, but he won't listen to me. "I'll be back in twenty minutes."  
_"Alright..." _I sigh. He wraps his arms, all _four _arms, around me. He then plants a kiss on the top of my head. I watch on as he leaves our room and closes the door behind him. For a while, I ponder on what I should do in his absence.  
I immediately grab my book and open it again.

While I shift through the pages of the book, I glance back to my notes. I have about three pages of notes, written in very small handwriting and on both sides of each page. Ranging from geography and significant archaeological sites, to the comparisons I've made between the earliest tribes on the island and today's citizens, I've gathered a plethora of information that we can use to help decipher the prophecy. I'm hoping to address my notes tomorrow in the meeting with Peach and Zelda. Cavaliere has said that he wishes to be present tomorrow as well; the more, the _merrier, _I say! I have also heard that we will have a new face joining us: Billie. It seems that Kylee's reserved, quiet sister has a piece of the Triforce. Wu had discovered this and subsequently told the three of us. I wonder if she will focus on the tasks which are important. She does seem to enjoy spending time with Cole, Luigi and Urbosa...I can only imagine she would after the events of the Last Resort took place.  
I wonder if any of them are familiar with the term "astral observatory".  
I've noticed the phrase pop up quite a bit in all texts pertaining to Isle Delfino's past. According to the current book I am reading, a mysterious, ghostly tribe had spent a great deal of time secluded in the place Delfino Castle stands today. Sometimes, if the oceans are completely still, one can supposedly hear a mechanical whirring from deep within the Earth.  
Another term I have become familiarised with is "the final resting place of the Sols".  
Who or what are the Sols? Where is this alleged 'resting place'? Does this phrase allude to the Sword of Sols? All I know about this resting place is that it lies within Isle Delfino's darkest area...could it be referring to a cave, perhaps?  
The final term I have picked up quite a lot in the book is "the scourge of the island".  
I wonder if the book refers to the Overlord...or perhaps if it refers to someone else. Someone within our ranks.  
Someone such as the Hackergirl.  
I have reason to suspect the Hackergirl is amongst us, and I plan on finding out who she..._or _he is.  
"Misako? You're _still _reading?"  
I glance up to see Garmadon standing by the door again.  
"I've finished," I decide as I set the book down on the bedside table.

Garmadon climbs into his spot on the bed before turning to face me. I can tell in his eyes that he's hiding something.  
"Misako..." he murmurs to me. "I'm concerned about Lloyd."  
"How so, dear?" I ask.  
"He...he has been quite reckless." Before I have time to ask him to elaborate, he does so. "He and Harumi are expecting a child...yet he seems to be more fixated on ruining Dragmire's life."  
I...I don't know how to respond. I'm on the fence with Ganondorf. On one hand, he has caused [Y/N] great harm over and over again. Yet...on the other, I can remember his pleading for Mario and Zane to save her on that fateful day of their return. In a way, his and [Y/N]'s relationship reminds me a lot of my own relationship with Garmadon in its early days. Of course, we'd got into a few fights, _everyone _fights. But he still loved me...and he still loves me today. Just as Ganondorf loves [Y/N]. From the words of the man who had defended him in court, _no-_one who truly loves their partner would allow them to just die.  
Although my son may hate to admit it, Ganondorf helped in saving [Y/N]'s life that fateful day. And now he has been punished for it.  
"Was anybody else up on the rooftop while you were out?" I inquire.  
"Dragmire was," he responds.  
"He _has _a first name," I remind him.  
"I know." Garmadon is silent for a while, as if he's thinking of something to say. "Misako...can you tell Lloyd to stay away from Ganondorf? He is distrustful of me." I have certainly noticed Lloyd's distrust...and I can tell that Harumi has, too. In fact, she felt she wasn't able to tell him _or _us the truth, and had to rely on deceit that cost [Y/N] her happiness at one point. While I'm still disappointed in her choices, the past is in the past.  
"Of course I will," I promise Garmadon with a smile. I reach for the lamp before turning it off. "Good night, dear."  
"Good night, Koko..."


	287. Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty-Six || Tea (Impa's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 18  
Subject: Impa  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 10:23 AM**

I have decided to accompany Princess Zelda today. As the Sage of Shadow, I feel that it is my duty to understand what the prophecy entails and be as best prepared as I can to uphold my role. We sit in the conference room on the ground floor in wait of Lady Garmadon, Princess Peach and Lord Cavaliere. Also making an appearance is Master Wu.  
I cannot imagine why, but I believe it may have to do with the prophecy.  
I notice that Zelda is particularly fidgety today. She can't sit down in her seat. Her leg is jerking up and down, as if she's impatient. She shifts through her papers on the desk with furrowed eyebrows and a frown on her face.  
"Princess," I begin, "whatever is the matter?"  
She glances up towards me.  
"There have been whispers amongst the Ninjagians," she tells me. "That I am a traitor to my people for defending Ganondorf's actions...yet condemning Urbosa's."  
"Do not listen to their words, Princess," I assure her. "They do not know any better."  
"I _know, _Impa..." she murmurs. "But..._still..._I should not have defended Ganondorf without offering the same defense for Urbosa." She scoops up all of her papers and neatens them up before setting them down in a neat pile. "Impa...I...I _hate _to admit it...but Ganondorf _isn't _a bad person."  
Oh, _I'd _beg to differ.  
His incarnations have wreaked havoc throughout the land of Hyrule. From pillaging to murder, from thievery to outright abduction, I could _certainly _beg to differ. I wonder how ashamed his daughters and son must be of him. I certainly know that _I _am.  
I'm also ashamed of _myself._

I recall our time spent together in the Arbiter's Grounds. He had been sentenced for his crimes against Hyrule, while I had been one of the six overlooking the prison guards. Back in those days, Nabooru wouldn't have _anything _to do with him or the rest of their tribe...while my own people felt a deep hatred towards my status as the Sage of Shadow. However, they had been imprisoned for conspiring with the Gerudo to assassinate Hyrule's king at the time...they had been the earliest members of the Yiga Clan.  
I, as the second eldest Sage, had been ordered by the King to keep watch over Ganondorf during his imprisonment. Often, I would find him facing away from the bars of his cage as he murmured words in the Gerudo language; Nabooru had later translated those words for me, and I'll certainly say that they were concerning, to say the least. Other times, I would be ordered to wrangle him out of his cell so that he could help to construct the Arbiter's Grounds. He was _not _willing, to put it into simple words. We kept him in his own section of the prison in order to protect both him and the other inmates, and for good reason, too. He certainly spited the rest of the inmates. But I can only imagine what that sort of time in solitude did to him. He grew somewhat deranged from his time in the Arbiter's Grounds. He had been raised with attention and affection from his people, and now it had all been taken away. I was the only person he'd see for ten years.

I'm not going to lie to myself, I _did _gather feelings of empathy for Ganondorf during the ten years of his imprisonment in the Arbiter's Grounds. I was the only living person he was able to interact with...if the spirit of Demise can be excluded from the classification of the living. And he was the only prisoner that I had been assigned to; the King did not think I was fit to watch over him _and _the other prisoners. Often, he would speak to me, but I would be under obligation to ignore him as per the King's orders. However, my personal feelings towards his rules clouded my obligation...and I would find myself starting to respond to Ganondorf during the time of night where I would be watching him. I learned quite a lot about him...including that he was deeply troubled by the demon that used his body as its vessel. I recall stealing other prisoners' rations and passing them off to him out of pity, and even collecting the ingredients for a potion to heal his wounds after he'd decided to fight unarmed against numerous guards. That had occurred a few days before he was sentenced to immediate execution for killing two of those guards. I...I still recall that night...I could _never _forget it.  
And I recall visiting the Twilight Realm nine months later to introduce Ganondorf to his daughter..._our _daughter.  
"Impa?"

I glance up to discover the others have arrived. Lady Garmadon and Master Wu are watching me with a caring degree of concern, while Princess Peach and Lord Cavaliere are talking with Princess Zelda in regards to their research.  
"Is everything alright, Impa?" Lady Garmadon asks me. I nod my head slowly.  
"Yes," I tell her.  
"I'm glad to hear," she smiles. She turns to face the others. "Cavaliere, how is Princess [Y/N] doing?" Lord Cavaliere adjusts his glasses for a few moments.  
"She's improving, but they aren't ready to wake her yet. They said it could be another three weeks."  
"Hopefully that day comes soon," Princess Zelda murmurs. "Things have certainly been _chaotic _without [Y/N] around to scare the others into behaving." For a few moments, not one person at the table makes a peep.  
A knock on the door signals that someone is here.  
We all glance up to see Bilara, one of those 'Immortal Humans'. She's carrying several books of her own, and she appears to be quite worried.  
"Uh...hey," she begins in a quiet voice. "Do any of you know why Kylee's not talking to anyone?"  
"She and Mario..._didn't _work out," Princess Peach responds in a small voice. "Because she defended Ganondorf."  
"Let us _all _hope that [Y/N] is able to recover sooner," Master Wu says to the rest of us. "Perhaps _then _order shall be returned to the castle."


	288. Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty-Seven || this chapter was brought to you by an anecdote from a subscriber of the clazey j youtube channel (Pauline's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 19  
Subject: Pauline  
Location: Delfino Plaza, Isle Delfino  
Time: 4:47 PM**

As I run the leads behind the stage curtains, several cleaners are sweeping the rustic wooden floors. One Pianta is disinfecting each of the tables and wiping them down with a cloth. It's dimly lit inside here at the moment; the lights are going to be turned on when the Sun is starting to set, which isn't for another twenty minutes. I make sure the speakers and the stereo are plugged in securely. I'd invited everyone down tonight. I've offered three rounds of drinks...  
...hopefully _someone _shows up.  
"Miss Bucket," one of the waitresses asks me, "would you like a drink before the crowds show up?" I nod my head, and she pulls out a notepad and pen. "What'll it be?"  
"What's your special tonight?" I query.  
"Well," she explains, "we're trying to attract crowds tonight, so we're offering the Zelda and Nabooru." I smile.  
"Sounds good. Just put it on my tab." She writes it down.  
"And any food?"  
"I'll be alright for now."  
She nods her head and heads off towards the bar before tearing out the page of paper and passing it over to the bartender, who immediately gets to work.  
I finish setting up my microphone and spot a small group of people I've invited at the door.

"Hello!" I say with a smile and a wave as I step over to the door and open it. "How are you guys doing?"  
"Pretty good," Cole decides as he steps inside, followed by Misako, Garmadon, Bowser, Midna and Billie. They're all dressed in nice clothes.  
"It's good to see you," the latter beams.  
"You too," I smile back.  
"Heard they're selling Zelda and Naboorus here tonight," Birdie smirks as she and Kylee walk in after the group. "We gonna get some?"  
"We have _kids, _man," Bowser responds nervously.  
"Ha, _imagine," _Kylee scoffs while making a beeline with Birdie to the bar. For a while, the doorway is empty, until a few more people show up.  
"Hey, Pauline," Corky tells me with a smile. I spot Ganondorf and Urbosa standing behind her. The latter is trying her best to avoid eye contact with me. "The others are being _pretty _rude to Ganondorf back at the castle, so we decided to take him out today." I eye the electronic ankle tag he's sporting.  
"Is that allowed?" I ask her cautiously.  
"Yeah," she assures me, "as long as he doesn't drink anything." I usher the trio over to the table that's set up in front of the dance floor. They join the others at the table.  
I can't wait to perform for everyone!

The owner of the bar climbs up onto the stage before taking the microphone in his hands. By now, there's a sizable crowd forming. Piantas and Noki are scattered across the room, with several waitresses taking orders. Kylee and Birdie are taking a selfie with their cocktails. Urbosa and Ganondorf are playing eight-ball by the pool table while Corky and Midna watch them.  
"Tonight," the owner begins, "we have a _very _special guest performing at the Blurred Horizon. Welcoming to the stage...Pauline Bucket!" The crowds clap and cheer as I climb up the stairs on the side of the stage. I give my brother a wave before taking the microphone and bringing it close to my mouth.  
"Good evening, Isle Delfino," I tell the crowds with a smile. "For my first song, I'm going to be singing _I Found Someone _by Cher." I take the stereo remote and hit play for the instrumental.  
I hope they like the song.

By the time I finish the song, all of the orders have been placed and the drinks are starting to come out. As the applause dies, I realise that the food's going to be a while, and I've _got _to pump up the crowd_ somehow._  
"For this next song," I declare, "I'm going to be singing ABBA's _Gimme Gimme Gimme." _I hit play on the remote, and almost immediately, a swarm of patrons make their way towards the dance floor. I take the microphone off its stand. The crowds are jumping up and down to the beat of the music. As I sing the first couple of lines, I eye Lloyd, Mario, Link and Kai walking in through the door. They point at Ganondorf before making their way through the crowds. Oh, _brother...  
"There's not a soul out there," _I recite as Kai steps over to Ganondorf and shoves him. He stumbles back for a moment. _"No-one to hear my prayer..."_  
"What the Hell are _they _doing here?" Garmadon mutters as he goes to stand up. Misako places an arm across his chest. Urbosa storms over towards Kai, but Corky steps in-between her and the red-clad ninja. In response, Urbosa jabs her pool cue past Corky's ear so it hits Kai _right _in the throat. Lloyd tackles her into the crowd of dancers, and at this point, I'm too shocked to do anything else but continue singing.  
I can only watch as a massive brawl involving the _entire _dance floor unfolds.

Midna runs out of the bar with Ganondorf following close behind. Garmadon is quick to step in and pull Lloyd away from Urbosa. However, Lloyd breaks free and begins to smash his fist into her face. In a flash, Kylee's taken off one of her heels and is jabbing Lloyd's shoulder with it...that is, until Kai yanks her hair and sends her flying into the front table. This has given Urbosa enough time to jump back up and throw Kai into Lloyd before either of them have the chance to start fighting again. The crowd is a colourful sea of fists, bruises and cuts.  
"Cut it _out!" _I yell into the microphone as loud as I can.  
In response, a glass is ditched at my head.  
I duck as it shatters behind me.  
Urbosa quickly leaps up onto stage before grabbing my hand and pulling me through the crowds in order to escape through the door. I can't believe the _nerve _of her, starting a fight like that!  
"What in Rosalina's name were you _thinking, _Urbosa?!" I demand as I glance back inside through the windows. It's absolute _chaos _in there...  
Tears flood her face and mingle with the blood dripping from the cuts she's received as she kisses me.


	289. Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty-Eight || The Obligatory Self-Insert™ (Tessa's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 20  
Subject: Tessa  
Location: The Cloud Kingdom  
Time: ???**

It's been nearly a month since Sheik and the Hackergirl had told me that I was to be imprisoned inside the Cloud Kingdom as punishment for disturbing the peace within the Sixteen Realms. I mean...who was the idiot who decided to load my _fanfiction _into the R.E.G.E.N database? Because _I _don't remember loading _any _of it. Yet...everything that's happened in my fanfiction...everything _all _the way up to the one hundred and ninety-seventh Wattpad chapter, that is...is written upon this weird scroll thing that has dominion over the Sixteen Realms' collective destiny. Seriously. _Whoever _wrote my crossover AU for _Super Mario, LEGO Ninjago _and _The Legend of Zelda _word-for-word onto a scroll that entails a collective prophecy involving _trillions _of people in the _known _Universe is a bitch-ass motherfucking shit-stain-esque _cunt _hole on the bedsheet of humanity, and _God, _I hope they get a negative follower count on Twitter...or Chirp. Chirp? Isn't that Ninjago's equivalent? Ugh, I just wish I could go home...or at least reunite with the rest of my family in the Sunshine Realm. There's something _really _unsettling about this place, not gonna lie. It's _probably _the fact that I haven't seen another woman since Queen [M/N] left with Misako and Zelda...it's _really _weird. Like...there's _so _many dudes around. _Now _I know how Ganondorf feels...I _kinda _feel bad for shooting him in the hands now.  
"Miss Dolton," one of the monks begins as they walk over to me, _"don't _you think that bar fight was a _little _too far?"

I spin around on my heel to find Nobu standing by the desk that the monks had provided me with. He's dressed in his long, flowing, white robes, and he's carrying several scrolls in his hands. One of them is dark grey, meaning that the person the scroll is assigned to is in a deep state of slumber. I recognise it as [Y/N]'s. It's unfortunate what's happened to her...it was one of the things out of the Cloud Kingdom's control. Seeing as he's carrying _multiple _scrolls, I know it's going to relate to the fanfiction. I mean, I _love _my fanbase, but it seems _everyone _in the Cloud Kingdom is deeply invested in my works. Whether they're fans is beyond me.  
"G'day, Nobu," I grin as he tosses each scroll onto the desk. I recognise the other two as Ganondorf's and Lloyd's scrolls...and that's when I notice that one of the older monks is standing behind him. "What's wrong?"  
"It's about Princess [Y/N]'s coma..." he sighs. "According to the prophecy, she's to wake up in approximately twenty days to now...but there's information that _seriously _conflicts with her awakening." He rolls out the dark grey scroll on my desk and points to a dot point located about eight months from now. I cringe at the sentence, remembering _exactly _what chapter resulted in that dot point. _Whoops!_  
"Considering the..._length _of time it takes for that to happen," the elder monk begins, "don't you think it's time to bring that information to light?" I bring a hand to my chin.  
"Hmm...it'd be _very _hard to keep something like that under wraps," I tell them. "Have P.I.X.A.L thrown out of the room, and then have someone close to [Y/N] find out via the word of another doctor...but not anyone related to her."  
"Why have P.I.X.A.L thrown out?" Nobu asks me. "She's supposed to be watching over her 24/7."  
"P.I.X.A.L reports _everything _to Zane," I explain, "and Zane relays the information to everyone else. Considering that Kai and Lloyd are pissed off with Ganondorf, news like _that _is going to send him to his grave...and it'd stress [Y/N] out a _whole _lot if he was missing when she woke up. And _crikey, _whatever you do, make sure Lloyd doesn't find out until [Y/N]'s ready to tell him herself!"  
"Good thinking, Miss Dolton," the older monk decides. "Nobu, make the additions and check with Miss Dolton in a few hours to finalise them." The strawberry blonde-haired monk quickly gathers the scrolls before darting over to his desk. "As for _you, _Tessa, I'd like to have a word."

Wispy clouds float high up in the sky as the elder monk and I walk down the path around the Temple of Destiny. I'm dreading the elder monk's 'word'; whenever _anyone _older than me wants to have a word, it's to tell me off for doing something they don't approve of. I take a deep breath in as he starts to speak.  
"It has come to my attention that the outcome of the prophecy is indecisive," he tells me. I scratch at the back of my head.  
"Well...it _should _be. I remember writing it."  
"Tessa, is there _any _way that the words in that prophecy may have been altered?" I shake my head. "Are you _certain _about this?"  
"Only I have the password to my computer and my _Wattpad_, _Archive of Our Own _and _Tumblr _accounts," I respond. "But...I _do _remember when I first met the Hackergirl in...it was in _some _desert, but I don't remember which one. She stole my computer." I close my eyes for a moment and strain my memory to see if I can remember her. I remember seeing her face...but I don't remember _who's _face it was. "I...I _feel _like I should know who she is. But I don't remember. I'm sorry...uh...what's your name?"  
"Karu."  
"I'm sorry, Karu." I bow my head down in shame. I have a track record of being in situations I easily regret afterwards. Like the time I rambled on about the time I broke my ankle on my first day of university...and when I had introduced my friends to my _totally _100% certified _ironic _Ganondorf shrine in my office. Yeah...Kylee _still _hasn't let me live that one down.  
We arrive back in front of the doors leading into the Temple of Destiny.  
"Tea?" he asks me. I nod my head.  
I could _definitely _use a cup.


	290. Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty-Nine || tHeRe'S sOmEtHiNg I hAvEn'T tOlD yOu YeT~ (Wu's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 21  
Subject: Wu  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 2:34 AM**

I finish packing the briefcase with my important belongings before doing up the buckles. I'm going to be leaving for a few days in order to collect my thoughts. It would do well for me to meditate on recent events and ask myself why they have happened. I also feel that by spending some time back home in the Monastery of Spinjitzu, I can be close to my father once again. It is times like _these _where I could certainly use his wisdom...perhaps it would have prevented Lloyd from lashing out at Urbosa and Ganondorf.  
I pray that he will learn his lesson.

As I descend the stairs to the lower basement, I can hear a deep whirring sound beneath the ground. I am curious as to discover the secrets of Delfino Castle. Does something lie beneath the deep earth? Does this something carry Delfino Castle on its back? In time, these questions will be answered; it is just a matter of how long it will take for said answers. Eventually, I find myself standing before the grand portrait of Ignacia's terraced hills.  
I step through, my suitcase in hand.  
It is still very light out in the Ninjagian day. Although the skies are clear and blue at the moment, Ignacia has been graced with snowfall. A thick blanket of it coats the landscape; each snowflake glitters in the sunlight. I turn towards the stairs that lead up to the monastery. Yes, I think I will make myself a nice cup of Eventuali-tea. Perhaps it will allow me to receive some insightful information.

I push the gates of the monastery open before shutting them back behind me. I open the door leading into my personal quarters before placing my suitcase down onto my bed. I take out my teapot and the bag of loose-leaf tea I had received from Mistaké the other day. I pour the tap water I had taken from the Delfino Castle kitchen into the pot before placing enough tea to have an effect in the water. I take this teapot into the kitchen before heating the stove and placing it on there to boil. A layer of dust has gathered over the benches...I will have to bring my students here one day to clean up.  
_"Wu..."_  
My ears perk up. Was it...who I _thought _just spoke? No, I should be all by myself. But I'll keep an ear out _just _in case anyone tries to make themselves known to me via the use of force.  
"Hmm..." I murmur to myself as I wait for the tea to boil on the stove. "Perhaps I should bring Princess [Y/N] here to meditate in solitude for a week. That might do her good in her recovery."  
"Wu?"  
I spin around to find Bowser, the King of the Koopas, standing behind me. Yes, _he _was the one I had heard.  
And it appears that he is turmoiled.

"Why did you follow me, Bowser?" I inquire. The Koopa runs a hand through the back of his ginger mane.  
"Uh..._good _question," he responds nervously. "You see...I'm worried about [Y/N], and _you're _wise. You have all the answers, right?"  
"Medicine is not my strongest suit," I remind him before taking my tea off the stove. It's already boiled. "But come...I have prepared a special brew of tea that has the ability to bring insights of the future to mind."  
"Uh...it doesn't have any drugs in it, does it?"  
"No," I tell him, _"just _tea."

The two of us sit cross-legged and opposite each other in the courtyard. I pour Bowser a cup of tea into a teal cup and hand it over to him. I then pour a cup of my own before setting down the teapot in front of me.  
"Do we drink it?" he asks me in a hasty manner.  
"Patience, Bowser," I respond. "I must tell you a few things before we begin our meditation. Firstly...you will gradually receive visions that become more and more intense as time progresses...and this will happen for ten minutes. Secondly, you will most likely faint afterwards...you will wake up moments later."  
"Nice."  
"And finally, once you drink the tea, there is _no _backing down. Are you certain you still want to follow through?"  
"Yeah, _whatever."_  
"Are you _sure?"_  
_"Yes!"_  
"Good." I stare at the green-hued tea in my cup. "Then let us gain some insight." I bring the tea to my lips and drink the cup. Bowser does the same.  
I close my eyes and keep focused on what the Eventuali-tea wishes to tell me.

_A large gathering...dancing and singing._  
_A kiss at midnight._  
_Gatecrashers...screaming and running._  
_Escape._  
_Princess [Y/N]...escaping from Delfino Castle alongside Ganondorf...as the real Hackergirl arrives on a black motorcycle reminiscent of the Digiverse._  
_Chaos._  
_Corky...assuming her Bonneter form...chasing after them and pleading the Hackergirl to stop._  
_The Overlord's Elites...capturing her. Holding her as their hostage in lieu of [Y/N]._  
_A strange, dark place with a glowing grid. The Hackergirl facing off against a now-human Corky. The Hackergirl wields a Technoblade while Corky carries a blade damned by the loyal servant of Demise._  
_The Overlord, cast out of Corky's body._  
_The Triforce._  
_And then darkness._  
My eyes widen as Bowser proceeds to shake me awake.

"You looked like you were having an _awful _nightmare, Wu," he explains while helping me sit upright. I clutch at my chest to make sure I'm not dying.  
"I...I had a vision attaining to the Overlord...and the Triforce," I murmur.  
"Wait, _what?" _Bowser helps me stand up. "What happened?"  
"I am not quite sure where this place was," I admit, "but it was certainly a place of darkness. Corky was facing off against the Hackergirl...and it appeared that the Overlord had taken possession of her." His face turns pale at the explanation.  
"That's...that's what _I _saw," he murmurs. "Wu, _what _the Hell was in that teapot?"  
"Eventuali-tea," I explain to him. I pick up my teapot. "Bowser, we _must _forward this information to everyone at _once."_  
"What does it even _mean?" _he frowns.  
"I am unsure..." I tell him, "but I believe Corky is in _grave _danger."


	291. Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety || Ah, the classic 'trapped in an elevator' trope... (Nabooru's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 22  
Subject: Nabooru  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 11:19 AM**

"You would do best to _keep _out of my sights, Nabooru," my brother sneers at me from the other side of his door.  
"Ganondorf," I warn him through gritted teeth, "you _can't _just lock yourself in your room like some sort of _hermit _for the rest of your life!"  
Silence.  
I scowl to myself and storm off towards the elevator. Ever since the fight that Lloyd and Kai had started at that silly bar, Ganondorf hasn't left his room. I'd spent _so _long trying to get him out of his room, and they _just _had to ruin all my work. I don't know _why _I still bother with my brother anymore. He's got himself into _so _much trouble over the years that even his own _son _is ashamed of him. It was the way Mother raised him...there's _no _other explanation for that sort of behaviour.  
Oh, how I _wish _Mother had died _long_ before she did.

Once I reach the ground floor of this castle, I find the Queen of Isle Delfino walking down the hall. She's dressed in a soft, golden gown that flows in the air like a wispy cloud high up in the sky. There's a certain air of grace to her that reminds me of the Princess Zelda I had served under during the Era of Time. She _certainly _seems like she'd be able to sort them out quickly! Maybe I can speak to her about Ganondorf...as _well _as those Ninjas.  
"Your Highness?" I begin in the loudest voice I can manage. "May I ask you something?" She turns around in order to face me. She gives me a smile, but I _just _catch a bitter glare leaving her lips.  
"Nabooru?" she asks. "There's _no _need to call me that..._please _call me [M/N]."  
"[M/N]," I begin in a quiet voice, "I need to ask you something important."  
"Not here," she murmurs. "The castle's rooftops will do." I nod and follow her over towards the elevator. She gestures towards my stomach. "How's the baby?" I give her a sigh.  
"I...I'm having troubles with the _father," _I murmur.  
"Yes, I heard about the incident with Cole and Urbosa," she tells me. "Why don't we talk about it on the rooftop?"

Upon our arrival, I notice how serene the skies are. There's something about the cool, azure skies that calms me down a slight bit. The soft, fluffy clouds are safe and free. Queen [M/N] stands with her hands resting on the balcony as she looks out to the wide, expansive sea. She's swaying her head back and forth every so often.  
"Queen [M/N]..." I begin as I stand next to her, "the way that Lloyd Garmadon and Kai Smith have been treating my brother is beyond a _joke."_  
"I heard what happened yesterday," she responds while glancing down at her hands. "Your niece brought harm to them, did she not?"  
"They attacked Ganondorf _first," _I murmur.  
"And were you there to _see _it, Nabooru?"  
I stare at her as if she's gone insane. Is she _delusional?! _This _can't _be the woman my brother loved a long time ago...  
_"Many _people were there to see it," I assure her before spinning around on my heel. "Do you not care for Ganondorf's well-being?!"  
"I stopped caring about him a _long _time ago," she answers quietly. "I have..._ever _since he spent the night with my daughter."  
I'm taken aback by that statement...but I have to say that I'm not surprised.  
"[M/N]...if you won't stop them for Ganondorf..._stop _them for [Y/N]."  
She doesn't answer me, so I storm back towards the elevator.

I can't help but to sob. It's _all _just too much...I can't _take _it any more! My brother is struggling, my niece is sleeping around like some _whore, _my partner hasn't spoken to me in _ages, _and I can't even leave the castle any more! I'm _always _stopped by idiots who want to pose and take pictures with me and their silly little drinks! I'm _sick _of living in this stupid castle...I'm _going _home. I slam my hand against the elevator button that reaches the lowest floor of the castle and wait for it to start moving. Five, four, three, two..._damn _it! It's stopped. The doors open, and Cole steps into the elevator. Before I have the time to wipe away my tears, he immediately turns towards the console and goes to press the button leading towards the floor I'm heading to. He realises that it's already been pressed and quickly lowers his hand before watching the doors close. I press my sleeves against my closed eyes in an effort to dry these tears away. _Din, _let this all go away...  
The elevator jolts, and when I open my eyes again, I find that it isn't moving again.  
But the doors aren't opening.  
And the lights aren't on.

_"Shit," _Cole mutters as he tries to pull the doors open. But they won't budge. "Looks like we're stuck." I turn my nose away and stand facing the corner of the elevator. "Okay...I guess you aren't gonna talk to me, then. _That's _cool, I guess-"  
_"Stop _talking to me," I snarl back. He grabs my shoulder and turns me around so I'm facing him.  
"In case you aren't _aware, _Nabooru," he snaps, "we're stuck inside an elevator with _no _way to get out." I slap his hand and turn back around. "What's got _you _in a mood?"  
"Ganondorf won't leave his _damn _room!" I roar at him. "Queen [M/N] hasn't punished _either _of your friends for attacking him and Urbosa!" Before he has the chance to speak, I continue. I'm just _so _mad with him, I can't keep it to myself any longer. "Why didn't _you _step in to stop it, Cole?"  
"Because she broke it off with me the other day!" he hollers back. "Urbosa's back with my sister again! And I don't want to be involved on _either _side. Kai and Lloyd are my friends...but _Ganondorf's _your brother, and _you're _having our kid. You think I want to be in the _middle _of this?!" Tears well in my eyes. His face falls. "I...I'm _sorry, _Nabooru. I _should've _stepped in. And I _shouldn't _have...done that with your niece."  
I can't help but to sigh.  
"Cole..." I tell him quietly. "I...I _love _you." He wraps his arms around me before giving me a kiss. It's warm, and his embrace around me is safe. Although I only grew to be a less than desirable height, I'm still a slight bit taller than Cole, and that I love.  
"I love you _too, _Nabooru," he tells me while tucking a few strands of my hair behind my ear.


	292. Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-One || Fortnite and Marquess Brownlee (Bowser Jnr's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 23  
Subject: Bowser Jnr  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 9:52 AM**

I press the elevator button that goes up to Nova and Mara's floor. I _hope _I get to play with them today! We're going to go and explore Noki Bay..._spooky! _I wonder where Mama and Dad are today...they said they were going out, but I don't know where. Maybe to do something boring grown-ups do, like food shopping or paying taxes or whatever. Boo! Once the doors open, I run down the hall as fast as I can. I stop to see the door that goes into my grandpa's room open. I peer inside. He's sitting on the end of his bed and crying for some reason...it's weird!  
"Hello!" I wave to him. He looks up at me.  
"Junior...what are _you _doing here?"  
"I'm going to play with my friends!" I tell him with a big smile. Grown-ups _love _big smiles! "Can you help me find them?"  
"Sure thing, kid." He stands up and puts on his big red cape. It's _so _cool. I've been asking Dad for one, but he keeps saying no. He's _no _fun at _all. _He's scared of my grandpa...I dunno why. Maybe I should ask _him _for a cape! I watch him closing the door as he leaves the room. "Where are your friends?"  
"Nova lives in the room next door," I tell him as I drag him over to the door. "C'mon!" I knock on the door and wait for Nova to come out.  
But that weird Kylee lady opens the door instead, and she's dressed in _duck _pyjamas!

"Hello, Junior," she says with a smile while crouching down to my height and ruffling my hair. She spots my grandpa and stands up. "Hey, Gan..._look! _We're _matching!" _She pulls up one of her pant legs and shows off her ankle to him. There's a weird-looking black bracelet with a box on the outer part. My grandpa's wearing one, too.  
"Can I have one?" I ask Miss Kylee. She shakes her head.  
"No, they're for people who've done naughty things," she answers. She then turns back to my grandpa and starts whispering to him. _"I swear to the fucking Lord, I _**cannot **_wait any longer for [Y/N] to wake up. I'm under fucking _**room **_arrest because I stabbed Lloyd in the shoulder."_  
"Can Nova play with us today?" I plead. "We're going to play at Noki Bay!"  
"I'm sorry, Junior," Miss Kylee sighs, "but Nova's gone shopping with Billie today. _Maybe _tomorrow?"  
"Oh...okay," I mumble. She waves goodbye to both of us before closing her door again. I frown and cross my arms.  
"Grandpa," I demand, _"can't _you tell her to let Nova play with us?" He crouches down before picking me up. I _hate _being picked up...unless it's Mama. Or Princess Peach. _Or _Princess [Y/N].  
"Call me by my first name," he decides.  
"But I don't _like _your first name," I tell him. "It's _weird."_  
"I don't like that nickname," he mutters. "You may call me _Ganondorf, _and nothing else."  
"Okay..." I mumble back, _"Ganondorf."_

"I'm sorry, little one," Mara's mama tells me while pinching my cheek, "but Mara's sick. She won't be able to play with you." I shake my head.  
"Can't we still hang out?" I frown.  
"Your mother wouldn't be happy if you got sick as well," she argues. "Why don't you ask if someone else wants to play?" From where she's lying down, Mara gives me a small wave. She has an ice-pack on her forehead.  
_"Fine," _I mumble.  
"Have a good day," she decides before gently closing the door. I turn to where my grandpa is. We've just been to Saria's room, and _she _doesn't want to play unless the others are there. It's no use!  
_"Nobody _wants to play with me!" I shout. "Why doesn't anyone want to _play _with me?!" I try to stop crying, but I can't. I just want to play with my friends, but those _stupid _grown-ups wouldn't let us!  
"Calm down," my grandpa warns me while he puts me down on the ground. "You won't get your way if you act like that."  
"Why are you being _mean _to me?!" I yell. "I _just _want my friends!"  
"They aren't free to be in your company today," he decides in a calm voice. I pull a face at him. Company? _I _don't own a company! "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" I shake my head. I have, but I'm _still _hungry. "Don't _lie..."_  
"Fine!" I yell as I jump out of his arms. "I'll lock myself in my _room _all day, then! Just like _you!"_  
I run away to the elevator.

Once I'm in my room, I lock my door behind me and find my _super_ secret hidden diary. _Nobody _knows where it is, and it's going to _stay _that way. I open up the diary to a fresh page and begin to write down everything that's happened today.  
_"Dear diary," _I mutter under my breath as I scribble down the writing. _"Today, **nobody **wanted to play with me. Nova was out shopping with Billie, so she must've forgotten about me. And Mara's mama said she was sick, so she must've been lying to keep Mara away from me! And Saria was being a bully and **wouldn't **play with me unless Nova and Mara did. My grandpa was also being mean to me and wouldn't let me have more breakfast, so I'm going to hide in my room all day! I wish I was sleeping in hospital like Princess [Y/N]...and **then **people might start caring about me!" _I write my name at the bottom before putting the book back behind my box of toys, climbing into my bed and curling up into a ball.  
I don't know _why _I'm crying...but I just want it to stop!


	293. Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Two || kerchoo... (Mayor Giudice's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 24  
Subject: Mayor Giudice  
Location: Delfino Plaza, Isle Delfino  
Time: 11:54 AM**

A _pretty _large crowd has gathered in front of the new train station that I had promised to have constructed if I was elected in as Isle Delfino's mayor. There's a train that will be running on the railway 24/7, with six carriages and enough seats for a thousand people at a time. There's a station located at all the island's main landmarks. Hopefully the rail system is a good investment...the people have been _begging _for one since the dawn of time! To advertise the railway system, we're offering free rides up until midnight today.  
"Mayor Giudice," my assistant begins as he hands me the microphone, "do you want to start now?" I nod my head. It's best if we do this as quickly as we can...I've got a meeting with Lord Cavaliere and Queen [M/N] later on today!

"Good morning, Isle Delfino!" I say with a big smile into the microphone. "Today marks a historical occasion for the island's transport department, as we now _officially _have a railway system!" The crowds begin to whoop and cheer like there's no tomorrow. I give the crowds a big smile. "The Delfino Railway Circuit features eight stations around the island; these stations are Delfino Plaza, Bianco Hills, Ricco Harbour, Gelato Beach, Pinna Park, Sirena Beach, Noki Bay and Pianta Village. The railway aims to extend the accessibility of the island for residents and tourists alike, as well as generate surplus within the national economy." There's even more clapping and cheering now; I'm glad that everyone likes the railway. "Finally, as thanks for your ongoing support as citizens of Isle Delfino, the Delfino Railway Circuit will be running its service today with _no _cost to travellers. Tomorrow, and permanently, riding the train will come at a flat fee of only three coins per ride!"  
I smile as the crowds cheer.  
I turn towards the yellow and cobalt blue trains before cutting the ribbon at the front of the Delfino Plaza station.  
"Without further ado, I hereby open the Delfino Railway Circuit to the public!"  
The cheering and clapping is insane at this point as the crowds rush past me and head over to board the train.  
"Great job, ma'am," my assistant tells me with a smile. I step out of the station, and I'm about to head over to the ice-cream parlour when I hear my phone ringing.  
It's the hospital.

"Hello," I begin in a calm tone, "this is Charlotte Giudice speaking."  
"Hello, Mayor Giudice," I hear a woman answering, "I'm calling from the reception of the Royal Delfino Hospital to inform you that Queen [M/N] has requested for us to increase the security clearance required to visit Princess [Y/N]'s ward."  
"Ah, I see," I nod as I head over to the ice-cream parlour's queue. "What conditions are required?"  
"A level 6 security clearance," she responds, "as well as a clean criminal record."  
"This doesn't have anything to do with Lord _Dragmire, _does it?" I question her carefully.  
"I'm afraid so," she admits. "The Queen does not wish him to see her, although our doctors have advised otherwise."  
"Why've they advised otherwise?"  
"They believe that induced comatose patients who hear the voices of their loved ones tend to recover much faster and to a fuller extent."  
"Has...has the Queen visited her daughter?"  
"No...we've been trying to contact her over the past month, but she has sent out a letter expressing that she doesn't wish to see [Y/N]." My eyes widen.  
"Why's _that?!"_  
"That information is classified."  
"I'm the _Mayor."_  
"The letter's contents are classified under the Royal Privacy Act of 1985, Mayor Giudice. If you wish to see the letter, then I suggest asking Queen [M/N] herself."  
And with that, the woman hangs up the phone.  
I shake my head in disbelief..._something's _going on with Queen [M/N], and _I _intend to find out.

Once I reach Delfino Castle, I head over to my office, where Cavaliere is talking with the Queen. Princess Zelda, Princess Peach and Lady Garmadon are all standing inside the office as well.  
"Good afternoon," I tell them all.  
"Hello, Mayor Giudice!" Princess Peach responds with a smile. She's _such _a friendly person, and it's a pleasure to have her around the castle.  
"What's going on?" I ask.  
"I have decided to increase the security around my daughter's ward in the hospital," Queen [M/N] explains to me.  
"I received a call from the hospital telling me," I decide. "Are there any reasons behind it, Your Highness?"  
"I do _not _wish to have more fighting arise between Lloyd and Ganondorf," she murmurs. "I have banned _either _of them from visiting her."  
"But...won't that just cause _more _fighting?" I frown. "Why not let them visit her at different times?"  
"I have made my decision, Mayor Giudice. Do _not _question me."  
I nod my head as she leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

"Why...why doesn't she want _either _of them visiting her?" Princess Zelda murmurs. "It will _only _cause more problems."  
"I'm not sure," Lady Garmadon responds quietly. "It...it's unfair on Ganondorf. _He's _her partner."  
"The Mayor's right," Cavaliere agrees. "They could visit the Princess at different times, yet the Queen..." He pauses for a few moments before shaking his head. "I don't know _what's _gotten into her, but it's _beyond _a joke. Princess [Y/N] is an _adult, _and she should _treat _her as such."  
"Do you think she has something against Ganondorf?" Princess Peach inquires.  
"Oh," he assures her, "I _know _she has something against him. That's why she called for all visitors to have a clean criminal record."  
"Is there anything we can do?" Lady Misako inquires. "P.I.X.A.L has reason to believe that if Ganondorf visits [Y/N], it could _help _her."  
"I'm afraid we will have to do as Queen [M/N] says for now," Cavaliere sighs. _"Her _word is final, and that's that." He turns towards me. "Shall we inform the others of the new visitation rules?"  
"Only if they ask us," I respond. "Nobody has visited [Y/N]...not a _single _person."


	294. Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Three || NANI?! (Jay's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 25  
Subject: Jay  
Location: Delfino Castle, Isle Delfino  
Time: 3:49 PM**

Nya and I are watching the Starfarer movie on the couch. I _still _can't believe that my biological dad is Fritz Donovan's actor...that's insane!  
_"Fear isn't a word where **I **come from!" _Nya recites before shovelling a scoop of vanilla ice-cream into her mouth. "I _love _that line, Jay!"  
"So do I, Nya," I tell her with a smile as I place an arm over her shoulder. She giggles and snuggles into me. A few moments later, the movie comes to an end. We get up and off the couch in the common room before heading out of the room, our ice-cream containers in hand. She starts to yawn.  
"Geez, I could _really _go for a nap now," she admits.  
"Same, though," I agree. "Should we go back to our room?"  
"We gotta put these ice-cream containers in the bin and the spoons in the sink," she assures me. Once we reach the hall, I spot Cole's shaggy, raven, shoulder-length locks poking out from the corner of the hall. He's got his back to us, and he's laughing with someone, so he _probably _can't see us. Nya nudges me with a smirk before sneaking over towards Cole. I follow her close behind.  
"You know," Cole tells the person he's talking to, "I was the first in the team to figure out Spinjitzu."  
_Yeah right, Cole! _I think in my head. **I **_was!_  
"Actually," Nya tells him while resting a hand on his shoulder, _"Jay _was."  
Cole jumps about a mile in the air at her voice.  
_"Shit!" _he exclaims. I can hear Nya laughing, along with the person Cole was talking to. Once I reach the trio, I realise who it is.  
It's Ganondorf's _sister!  
_

"So," Nya tells Nabooru with a smile, "how far along are you?"  
"About two months?" she guesses. "I'm not quite sure."  
"I'm three months," she tells her with a smile. "Have you thought of any names yet?"  
"I'm not sure," she admits.  
"What happens if you guys have a son?" I ask Nabooru while I stand next to Nya.  
"Because of my tribe's laws," she tells me, "I...will _have _to name the child after my brother if I have a son. But the likelihood of _that _happening is next to none."  
"Wow," Nya grins, "imagine _another _Ganondorf running around! It'd be _hectic!" _The other two laugh at her statement.  
"Yeah..." Cole agrees, "let's not worry about that yet."  
"What about you?" Nabooru inquires. "Have _you _thought of a name?"  
"Not yet," she admits. "I think we'll worry about that later."  
"What are you guys up to?" Cole queries. "We were gonna head out to Gelato Beach."  
"Nya needs a nap," I explain. "She's been _really _tired lately."  
"Hmm...do you think you should get it checked out?" he asks her.  
_"I'll _be okay," she promises him. "For_ now,_ I'd better go and take that nap!"  
"We'll catch you tomorrow, then," he decides. "Sound good?"  
"Yep!" she grins. "See you soon!"

Once we reach our room, I yawn and jump into bed. Nya climbs in next to me before yawning.  
"What are you gonna do while I'm asleep?" she asks me.  
"I want to look into the Hackergirl," I admit.  
_"Again _with the Hackergirl? Maybe she wants to stay anonymous for a _reason."  
_"If _I _find out who she is," I decide, "then we could stop her from hurting a lot of people."  
"Be _careful, _Jay..." she yawns before curling up under the blankets. The air-conditioners are always blasting during the day...it can get _pretty _cold in the bedrooms. I face the wall and turn the brightness on my phone down so Nya doesn't wake up. I then open Google before typing _'Ninjago' _into the search bar. I click on the Wikipedia article and begin to scroll down until I reach the ancestry section. I start to read the section in my head.  
_Ninjago currently sits at a population of 20 million. The majority of Ninjago's population consists of Ninjagians (65.3%), Serpentine (31.7%), Hyruleans (1.5%), Mushroom Kingdomers (1.3%) and Isle Delfinians (0.2%). Most people residing in Ninjago were born on the island continent, although the recent tourism agreement between Ninjago and the Mushroom Kingdom is shifting this number slightly. _  
Not the information I'm _exactly _looking for, but...wait! I've found it!  
_Hyrulean-Ninjagians are divided into four categories: Hylian-Ninjagians (39.3%), Gerudo-Ninjagians (6.5%), Zora-Ninjagians (10.9%) and Rito-Ninjagians (43.3%). As per current data, Gerudo-born Ninjagians are the least frequent amongst all Hyrulean-borns in Ninjago. However, there are multiple noteworthy Ninjagians who have some degree of Gerudo heritage, including Skylor Chen, the CEO of Chen's Noodles and The Spilt Tea, Chamille Katachi, the Elemental Master of Form, and Violet Urutora, one of the generals of the notorious and now-disbanded Sons of Garmadon._  
"Hmm..." I murmur. "It's got to be _one _of them-"  
"What'cha _doing?" _Nya asks behind me.  
_That _was a quick nap.

"So _basically," _I begin to explain to Nya as I show her the section I just read, "we know the Hackergirl's mom is a Gerudo,_ and _that she's from Ninjago, which narrows down the number of people the Hackergirl could be." She looks over the article for a few seconds.  
"Jay...the Gerudo-Ninjagian population is _still _nineteen thousand and seven hundred according to this article. And...it's _Wikipedia. _Do you _really _trust Wikipedia?" I shrug my shoulders. "But...I remember Karlof telling me that Chamille...had turned to villainy back when you guys were in the First Realm." She pauses for a moment to think. "And...we _haven't _seen her since...the Tournament of Elements. That was back in 2015."  
"And?"  
"Well..." she explains, "Lloyd said the Hackergirl had an ancient Sheikah weapon that looked like a Technoblade. Five years is a _long _time...she could've done a _lot _of things in five years...like build a weapon, learn how to hack and pledge her allegiance to the Overlord. And Jay...she has _shapeshifting _powers. Do you think-" My jaw drops.  
"Maybe," I decide. "She could be shapeshifting as _any _one of us...and we'd _never _know."  
"I say we tell Misako and Borg what they think," she decides. "Jay...you could be _onto _something here!" She jumps out of bed and throws her slippers on before rushing out of her room.  
I _think _we've just figured out who the Hackergirl is.


	295. Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Four || whoops! it's a duplicate! it's the second (Bowser's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 26  
Subject: Bowser  
Location: Delfino Castle, Isle Delfino  
Time: 9:25 AM**

Ugh, _why _do kids have to be so _messy? _They just leave their shit everywhere, and they let it pile up, too! Like..._how _can they even _live _like this?  
_So _annoying...  
As I trudge through Junior's room, I'm considering banning him from playing Fortnite or whatever the Hell the kids are playing these days. This room is an absolute _pig-_sty. Clothes are tossed around everywhere, and there's toy cars all over the floor, but that isn't the worst part. The worst part? _All _the food. There's half-eaten granola bars, a rotting orange, cordial that's been spilt all over the floor and worst of all, a mouldy sandwich that's making this room _reek_.  
_"He's your son, Bowser," _I can hear Midna's voice ringing in my head.  
_Well, _I think bitterly, _he's your son too._

After chucking all the rotten food into a bin bag, I get to work on picking up all the clothes. I've been trying to get Junior to clean his room for _weeks _now, but he's always off playing with his friends or pestering the boomers about tiny things. While I'm throwing his clothes into a basket I plan to take to the laundry, I spot a notebook made of crimson leather jutting out from his box of toy cars. I tug it out and flip it over so the front cover's facing me. Written in permanent marker on the front cover in big, bold letters are the words _'KEEP OUT OR YOU'LL TERN INTO A PIGEON!'  
_What the Hell does _'tern'_ mean?  
I shrug my shoulders, take a seat down in that gaming chair that Larry had bought him a couple of weeks ago from back home and flick open the book.

Almost _all _of the pages are filled with writing. From what I gather in the first few pages, Junior's been writing in this for at _least _a year now. Not every single day, but he's been writing in his diary _most _days. I'm impressed.  
But what I'm _not _impressed with is how every single entry is just sentence after sentence of whinging and _whining!_  
Wendy stole his box of fish pellets that he was going to feed the koi in the ponds. Kamek made him do his homework that was 'less important' than his Minecraft server. Peach wouldn't bake an apple pie for his birthday (to be honest, though, _I _was pissed off about that one too). As I reach the later pages, it's a lot of complaining about how Jay's a bully for not letting him play on his gaming PC, or how Urbosa and Zelda are the absolute _worst _for telling him off after he got caught eating chocolate from the castle's pantry.  
And then I reach the last entry.  
It's about how Kylee and Billie's cousin is hiding from him, and how Aliya is lying to him about Mara being sick, and how Saria's apparently a bully for not wanting to play with him, and _also _how Ganondorf is an asshole for not letting him eat two servings of breakfast. I don't know where he's gotten _these _ideas from, _especially _the third one. Saria's a _very _polite kid. Why Junior thinks that she's being rude is beyond _me.  
"__I wish I was sleeping in hospital like Princess [Y/N]..." _I read out loud, _"and **then **people might start caring about me-"  
_"Stop reading my _diary!" _a shrilly little voice screeches behind me. My heart stops at the recognition of the voice's owner.  
It's _Junior._

Almost immediately, he grabs both ends of the book and starts to try and tug it away from me. Oh, _no. _I'm not letting him leave without an explanation for that _last _line. Why does he even want that to _happen _to him? Kids..._sheesh._  
_"Let **go **of it!" _he pleads. Fat tears are running down his cheeks.  
"No!" I shout back at him. "I'll let go of it when you tell me what the _Hell _that last page was!"  
"It's supposed to be a _secret!" _he screams. I try to yank it away, but the kid's got an iron grip on the stupid book. _"Please! Let it _**go!"  
"NO!" **I roar. He finally yanks it away from my hands...well, _half _of it, anyway. As he stares at the pages that are falling all over onto the floor, I can already see the waterworks churning into action. His bottom lip trembles.  
"You ruined my _diary!" _he screams at me. He starts to sob as he rushes out of the room. I let out a sigh, slam the other half onto the ground and run out of the room as fast as I can after him. It's not like I don't want him to _write _his stupid little diary, it's just that when he writes about wanting to "sleep in hospital like Princess [Y/N]", it's my damn business!  
_"Bowser Koopa Jnr!" _I shout, _"get back here _**right **_now!"_  
I spot him bumping into a couple of people's legs and falling on his back. He's crying even harder now, _and _someone's watching...ugh, _so _embarrassing.  
"Sorry," I mumble to the people as one of them picks Junior up in their arms, "I was-"  
I stop when I spot their faces.  
It's Midna and _Urbosa._


	296. Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Five || it makes me so depressed to see the gloom (Pythor's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 27  
Subject: Pythor  
Location: ???  
Time: ???**

"It's alright to be upset, Junior..." the Gerudo Champion assures that Koopa Prince as she carries him down towards one of the castle's elevators. "Do you want to talk to me about it?" Meanwhile, I catch the Twilight Princess and the King of the Koopas having a yelling match like complete _hooligans _in the hallway; if it were the dead of night, they'd be giving me a bloody _migraine.  
Blasted _fools...I won't be able to free him today.  
I tut to myself before concentrating for a few moments. My hands are the first to disappear into thin air, followed by my arms and shoulders. The camouflage spreads through the rest of my body like a wave.  
I then disappear.

Upon my return to the Sacred Realm, I discover the rest of the Elites are waiting for me out the front of the Overlord's fortress. In particular, I spy Aspheera giving me a rather sultry look and immediately shudder at its intent..._what _a sket she is. Standing by her side is that mother of Lord Dragmire's...she's got this stupid smirk on her face. The cherry _certainly _doesn't fall far from the blossom. Count Bleck is also nearby; he's secretively conversing with Zant about something. The Hackergirl stands at the front of the gathering, giving off her usual mystical yet _menacing _vibe. I'm ashamed to admit that I don't quite know who she is yet. Those wrenched Heroes of the Triforce aren't having much more luck than we are. Although I loathe those do-gooders with every ounce of blood in my body, I have to commend them for figuring out that she's a Gerudo-Ninjagian. Perhaps I shall be able to figure out who she is...and then I could offer _both _sides her identity in exchange for a few things I'm rather interested in procuring. Knowing the face behind that dreadful helmet could prove to be advantageous in this whole _prophecy _thing that's been going on for a couple of months now. After all, civilisation _nowadays _is so reliant on technology that I'm certain the younger generations wouldn't be able to cope _one _bit.  
"Pythor."  
I turn my head at the Hackergirl's voice. She's staring at me head on, which is just _anxiety-_inducing, I must admit.  
_"Yes, _dear?" I ask her in the politest tone I can muster.  
"The Overlord requested approximately twenty-one hours ago that all fortress personnel attend a mandatory meeting," she responds. Her tone is like a robot's...devoid of any and _all _emotion. "You are late for this meeting by seven hours." I watch in disdain as the others walk inside, many of them bearing smug grins on their faces.  
Oh, _bother._

Upon my arrival in the meeting hall on the sixteenth floor, I notice that there's a sizable gathering of new recruits around the table. Master Kohga of the Yiga Clan sits in the seat next to the edge of the table that's opposite to where the Overlord usually sits. Thick, goopy chunks of Dark Matter drip from his skin and splatter all over the ground. Next to Kohga, I spot Cryptor, a _dear _old friend of mine. His gun is propped up next to his chair, and his uncovered eye is trained upon me. After Cryptor, there's two empty seats and then Master Chen, that _disgusting _fanatic of the Anacondrai. To Master Chen's right is another three empty seats, and then Ludwig von Koopa, followed by his grandparents to his right. I must say, while his father's certainly losing sight, Luddy's _certainly _keeping his eyes on the prize when it comes to the group. I slither into the seat next to Kammy while watching as the others take their seats. Out of the twenty-six seats around the table, only twelve are filled (including mine). Unfortunately, Hellen Gravely has pledged her allegiance to the other side, and King Boo is being held hostage against his will in Delfino Castle, so we're _unfortunately_ dwindling in numbers. At the rate we're losing people, it isn't a matter of _if _we lose...it's a matter of _when._  
"Stand for the Overlord," the Hackergirl instructs the rest of us as the doors swing open.

We watch on as the Overlord storms through the doors, with his long, flowing cape trailing behind him like leaves caught in a gale. He hobbles along on his cane; I _suppose _being the oldest being in the known Universe isn't very forgiving on the body. But the bitter sneer on his face is fresh...new.  
Filled with a _frightening _aura of fury.  
"Sit _down, _you fools!" he hollers at us. Without anything more than a quick nod of the head, we oblige with his command. He takes a seat at the head of the table; the Hackergirl stands behind him with her weapon in hand. As she turns her gaze towards everyone, I feel it hover over me for a few moments more than anyone else. The Overlord slams his hand on the edge of the table. "Delfino Castle sits _free _for the taking...yet _none _of you have taken the initiative to take it over!"  
"That's because not _all _of us are free to leave this realm as we please," Aspheera says in a taunting tone as she admires her spear, "and those of us who _are..._are hesitant." The Hackergirl takes a step forwards and goes to move closer towards that wrenched Hypnobrai, but the Overlord holds a hand in front of her.  
"What is the _delay?" _he demands of the Hackergirl.  
"There are multiple delays on the part of Delfino Castle's residents," she responds. "Ganondorf Dragmire, Kai Smith, Lloyd Garmadon and Kylee Carta have all been placed on probation by the federal Isle Delfinian Court, the Keepers of Knowledge have reached a scholarly road block in terms of their research on the prophecy, and all residents of Delfino Castle are awaiting the awakening of Princess [Y/N] from a medically induced coma. Psychological and social tensions are running extremely high within the castle, and our newest elite is getting having trouble ridding his binds to the group-"  
"A _coma?!" _The Overlord's throwing a full-blown tantrum by now. **_"What good is taking over the Sixteen Realms if its protector is already dead?!"_**  
Oh, boy. Today's meeting is going to take a _long _time.


	297. Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Six || wholesome? please? for ONE fucking chapter??? (Cappy's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 28  
Subject: Cappy  
Location: Delfino Castle, Isle Delfino  
Time: 4:28 PM**

As I pass through the front doors of Delfino Castle, I give the guards a cheery wave; they wave back. Although others might not be inclined to do the same, I like to be polite. Who _knows _who you might need to rely on in an emergency? It's best to be kind so people want to return the favour if you're struggling!  
"Good _morning, _Revali!" I wave to that blue-feathered Rito who's always strutting around the castle.  
_"You're _certainly chirpy this morning!" he responds. "Whatever's gotten into you?"  
"It's a wonderful day today!" I reply. And it is...well, except for _one _thing that's been bugging me.  
_Corky._

Ever since she'd failed to stop that fight between Urbosa and Kai (or was it Lloyd?), my best friend has been avoiding _everyone _like the plague. She's always got this dull, sunken look in her eyes...that look I had began to see Corky with when she had turned back into a human again. She doesn't answer her phone or respond to my sister's bombardment of texts; in fact, the only time she talks to people is to respond out of politeness, but even then, she's mostly ignored by everyone. Considering _just _how cheery and bright she was when she was more like Tiara and I...I can't believe that they're the same person._ Not _at all.  
They...they _can't _be..._can _they?  
Anyway, I've decided to try and help Corky out today. I don't know how, but if I can, I'm going to do whatever I can to help Corky out as much as possible.

I float over to Tiara and Corky's room before knocking on the door. As I'm waiting, I spot that _creepy _Ganondorf heading over to me. I shudder to myself before turning back to the door. Honestly, I thought _Bowser _was a bad guy; _Ganondorf _makes Bowser look like a saint!  
The door swings open to reveal Tiara hovering on the other side.  
"Hello!" she says with a beam.  
"Is Corky inside?" I ask her, peering into the room. She shakes her head.  
"She went outside ten minutes ago." I sigh and nod my head.  
"Do you know where she went, Princess Tiara?" At Ganondorf's question, I jump out of surprise. I was expecting him to cause trouble...just like Mario had said he would. But when I glance at his face, he's got that same dull, sunken look in his eyes that my best friend has.  
"I think she's at Ricco Harbour today," she answers him. For a while, she thinks to herself before beaming. _She's _thought up something silly, hasn't she? "Why don't you two _look _for her?" Her assurance reaches both of us with a beam. I raise an eyebrow at her suggestion.  
_Is she insane?!_  
She gives me a look back as if to tell me to just roll with it. I nod my head and follow Ganondorf, praying to Rosalina that this isn't some sort of joke.

Ricco Harbour is pretty much a _ghost _town today. Aside from a couple of people coming back to the marina on boats, neither of us can see anyone walking through the streets today.  
_Maybe Corky isn't here..._I think to myself. _Bugger!_  
But as we turn around to leave, we spot her immediately.  
Ganondorf jumps away like a startled cat, while I have to stop myself from flinching in shock. There's something strange going on with Corky. She seems to be..._happy?_  
"G'day," she tells us both with sparkling eyes. "Guess who _I _got to see today!"  
"Who?" I ask her. She smiles.  
_"[Y/N]."_  
"What?!" Ganondorf grabs her by the shoulders. "Is she awake, Corky?!"  
Her face falls a little bit.  
"No...she's not. And...they've put restrictions on who can visit her."  
"Restrictions?" he murmurs. "But...what are the restrictions? Who _placed _them?"  
"You have to have a level 6 security clearance," she admits, "which is pretty much written consent from Queen [M/N]. Also, you _can't _have any crimes against your name." At the statement, Ganondorf scoffs.  
_"Explains a lot..." _he murmurs to himself.  
"Lloyd can't visit her _either," _she assures him. "When I spoke to P.I.X.A.L about it...she said that you should be allowed to see her. Because you're her-"  
_"Tell _me the point of that,Claire," he demands. "Queen [M/N] does _not _want me seeing her daughter, and it's out of _envy. _If I see [Y/N]...it will _only _cause trouble. And it has become clear that the citizens of Isle Delfino spite me...after all, _[Y/N] _isn't around to keep them in order." Corky sighs.  
"I don't think it's right _either," _she whispers to him. "But...[Y/N]'s still in bad shape. It's going to be confronting if you see her the way she is."  
"So you're conspiring _too, _it seems?!" he shouts at her. She crosses her arms over her chest as he storms off.  
"I'm _not _saying this as your friend! I'm _saying _this as a former fucking _nurse!"  
_

Corky lets out a sigh and turns back to face me. "I'm sorry I cursed," she mutters.  
"It's okay," I tell her while placing a hand on her shoulder. "How is she doing?"  
"Yeah, she's stable." Corky stretches out her arms before shovelling her hands into the pockets of her dress. "Most of the bruising's gone, and P.I.X.A.L said her brain's improving, although the doctors aren't ready to wake her up yet. She said it could be another eleven days before she'll be ready."  
"Is she going to remember us?"  
"They don't know," she admits to me. "If she does...then we can help her transition back home. But if she doesn't...then we'll just have to teach her everything again."  
"You know," I admit to her, "I've noticed that _lots _of people have been sad about [Y/N]."  
"I don't really blame them," she decides. "[Y/N]'s the glue that holds us together. The whole reason we're here on Isle Delfino is because _she _let us stay. And...you know...I doubt Cole and Nabooru would even _know _each other if the prophecy wasn't in place."  
"Could we make [Y/N] a card?" I suggest.  
She smiles. "I think [Y/N] would _love _that, Cappy."


	298. Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Seven || choo choo, motherfucker (Garmadon's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 29  
Subject: Garmadon  
Location: Bianco Hills, Isle Delfino  
Time: 12:31 AM**

The sleek royal blue train with bright yellow accents comes to a stop at the Bianco Hills station, which isn't too far away from Delfino Castle. I'm making a trip to Noki Bay in order to find something important. Misako had lost a _very _important artefact to the cliffs during an exploration of the site many moons ago. She hasn't told me what it does; only that it's important and it _must _be found immediately. She'd given me a printed picture of a strange, golden hilt without a blade...I wonder what the purpose of it is. She had also told me that if I couldn't find it, then she'd get Lloyd and Link to search for it underwater the next day. I board the train, which has _Dancing Queen _by ABBA blaring through the speakers, and take a look around. Save for a Pianta woman in a rather expensive-looking white dress and a matching hat, and a dark-haired Hylian man who I don't recognise at all, the carriage is completely desolate and devoid of life. I take a seat by the door before kicking my feet back. My phone is buzzing with messages from that damned Discord server; Jay's always staying up until the ungodly hours of night alongside Birdena and that Kylee character to share their 'memes' in the chat. I never understood the appeal of memes, _especially _those that are created by Generation Z. They're often of a chaotic nature; they make _no _sense. For example, I had come across a picture of a man that, and I quote, said _'Not to be political or anything, but what the fuck is oatmeal?' _I am _truly _concerned for some of the younger heroes within our castle.

As the train heads off towards Ricco Harbour, I notice that there's quite a few clouds in the sky. Hmm...it's quite _strange _for a place that experiences nothing but sunshine, let alone the birthplace of all light in the Sixteen Realms. There's also an unusually bitter chill that sweeps me to my bone...the sort of bitter chill I had felt when I was in the presence of Dark Matter. I jolt at the recognition of what's lurking nearby...  
_Oni._  
I reach for the sai I keep on me and keep my hand on the blade. However, I wait in silence.  
The train stops at Ricco Harbour.  
Two guards get on; both are wearing azure blue uniforms as they carry scanning devices. They stop by the Pianta woman and ask for her ticket. As she pulls it out of a luxury leather handbag, I notice that the Hylian is getting rather fidgety in his seat. Drugs, I presume. He's scratching at his head and writhing around like a fish out of water. What _some _youth are willing to do nowadays...  
"Sir," the red Pianta guard asks the Hylian, "may I see your ticket?"  
"Ah, _shit," _he curses under his breath. He reaches into his pockets, but there's nothing there. "Fuck."  
"Sir," the green Pianta declares, _"I'm _going to have to ask you to step to the side so I can write you out a fine-"  
Without warning, the Hylian picks up the Pianta by the neck and proceeds to choke him with one hand. Like a rippling effect, his skin warps and wobbles to reveal the black, leathery hide of an Oni. It lobs the green Pianta at the red Pianta; they both stumble backwards into the next carriage.  
"Mother _Rosalina!" _the yellow Pianta shrieks at the Oni. "Get the fuck _away _from me!" She immediately whips out a canister of pepper spray from her bag before attempting to disorientate it. However, it doesn't even flinch. It instead smacks the spray out of her hand before grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up in the air.  
I stand up and pull out my sai before stabbing the Oni in the arm.

The Oni lets out an ear-piercing screech while letting go of the woman. It clutches its hand over the nasty wound before curling up into a ball on the floor. All three of the Piantas rush back into the carriage while I ditch my sai at its head...  
_Shit. _It missed.  
The Oni rips the sai out from the chair it landed in before charging towards me. I duck, only just narrowly missing getting impaled by the blade. Before the Oni has the chance to chase the Piantas into the end of the second carriage, I dive for its leg and pull it onto the ground. Thick, black tendrils begin to course out of its wounds; the stench is like a rotting corpse mixed with a sickly sweet aroma that's potent enough to knock someone out. The tentacles lunge for the Pianta woman and wrap around her leg. She shrieks as it starts pulling her towards the two of us. The guards try to scramble to get up, but the Oni lobs the sai at one's hand. Blood spurts out everywhere, like a fountain in motion. I have to think _fast. _If that Oni touches that Pianta, she'll be frozen into a statue at the _least._  
I clamber up its back before resting both hands on either side of its head and twisting its neck until it slumps to the ground and bursts into a puddle of jet black smoke that immediately vaporises.

"Mother of Yin..." I murmur out loud to all of the other occupants of the train as I help the Pianta woman stand up, "are you alright there?"  
"What in Rosalina's name _was _that thing?" the woman shudders.  
"I dunno...but we've gotta get him to the hospital!" the red Pianta tells the rest of us.  
"We'll get off at Gelato Beach and catch the next train running the other way," I explain to them in a calm tone. "Aside from that wound, are you all alright?"  
"Yeah..." the Pianta with the wound groans. "But...what _was _that thing?!"  
"It was an Oni," I respond. "Most of them are vile creatures with _no _regard for the living. It's best that light-dwellers such as yourself remain indoors at night."  
"Who...who _are _you?" the woman asks me.  
"You may call me Garmadon," I respond. "And you?"  
"Saul," the green Pianta murmurs.  
"Walter," the red Pianta explains.  
"I'm Francesca," the woman concludes.  
"Well," I declare as the train stops at Gelato Beach, "let's get going."


	299. Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Eight || midna snaps at a hospital receptionist (Midna's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 30  
Subject: Midna  
Location: Delfino Castle, Isle Delfino  
Time: 10:22 PM**

I open the door to my father's bedroom and take a peek inside. He's curled up into a ball on his bed, just staring at the wall. There's a pile of his clothes that he hasn't bothered to put in the floor's laundry room, and there's so much crap on the floor that I have to jump over it all to reach the end of his bed. Considering how much he's...ahem..._achieved _in his lifetime, this isn't characteristic of him of all!  
Something's wrong, and I'm going to figure out _what._

"Ganondorf?" I ask in a quiet tone. "Are you alright?"  
_"Hmph." _Oh, _lovely. _He doesn't want to talk.  
"I'm _just _trying to help you," I mutter as I turn back around and go to leave the room. He lets out a sigh.  
"I'm sorry, Midna..." My heart nearly stops at those words. My father? _Apologising _to me? Is he _feeling _alright?!  
"What's the matter?" I query while taking a seat on the end of his bed. "Are you feeling okay?" He groans while he sits upright. I _know _he's been lying there for two days straight. That _surely _can't be healthy for him.  
"I...I miss her," he mumbles while staring at the ground. His eyes are sunken; he doesn't even try to smile or _anything._  
I'm worried about him.  
"Who do you miss?" I whisper.  
"[Y/N]. She...I just..._it should have been I who suffered, Midna." _I can't even watch him as tears start to well in his eyes. I wrap my arms around him, and surprisingly, he does, too. I don't like seeing him like this. It's unnatural, and it's _not _my father.  
An idea sparks in my head.  
Maybe..._just _maybe...he should see her.

Once we reach that hospital place where [Y/N]'s staying, we head inside the reception. Everything's clean and white...it's _weird. _I make a beeline for the pink Pianta lady at the reception desk; my father following close behind.  
"Good evening, ma'am," she begins. "Have you got an appointment booked in?"  
"I'd like to see Princess [Y/N]," I explain to her. She raises an eyebrow before typing something on her computer.  
"I'm afraid the ICU doctors aren't allowing visitors for her at this hour," she tells me. "And in order to visit Princess [Y/N], you require at least a level six security clearance and a _clean _criminal record." She tuts as she points her pen down at my father's ankle. "Don't your probation terms include a _curfew_, mister?" At those words, my father turns bright red with anger. He clenches his fists together.  
"It was a _waste _of time coming here, Midna," he mutters to me while turning around. "It is _clear _that Princess [Y/N]'s subjects are _all _distrustful of me." Before he has the chance to leave, I grab his arm and pull him back to the desk.  
"Do you know who this is?" I ask the lady in a slow, clear voice. She shrugs her shoulders at me before going to type on her computer again. "Do you?"  
"I only know the names of my _patients, _ma'am, not _lowly _criminals."  
"Well," I mutter angrily as I lean over the desk. "This _'lowly criminal' _is Ganondorf Dragmire, the _King _of the Gerudo and Princess [Y/N]'s _partner. _So unless you want the leader of _your _kingdom to wake up in a _Din-_awful mood, I would suggest _letting _him visit her." She lets out a sigh and presses a button.  
"Code grey at the non-emergency reception," she mutters into a microphone. "I repeat, code grey at the non-emergency reception." Only moments later, a team of Piantas with black armour and batons burst through a set of doors. My father goes to draw his sword, but I stop him.  
"I'd like to have a word with Dr P.I.X.A.L Borg," I tell the guards calmly.  
"Get out before we get the police involved!" one guard hollers at me.  
"You wouldn't treat Princess [Y/N] that way," Ganondorf tells them sternly, "so _why _treat Princess Midna that way?" They all give each other nervous glances.  
_That'll show them..._I think with a smirk.  
The doors leading into the rest of the hospital burst open again, and that robot lady runs out of the room.  
"Guards, _stop!" _she pleads. "Those are Princess [Y/N]'s _visitors!" _She rushes over to me. "I am sorry this has happened. Please, follow me."

As we walk down several spotless halls, I notice that Ganondorf is rather nervous to see her. And why _wouldn't _he be? He hasn't seen her in a month!  
P.I.X.A.L holds a card up to a small, rectangle-shaped box on a doorframe and then opens the door, which has a sign that reads _'Intensive Care Unit' _on it. She ushers us past a desk, where a doctor in a white coat is sitting, before ushering us into one of the rooms.  
And there she is...the Princess of Isle Delfino.  
She's lying on the bed, completely still. A thick, white bandage is wrapped around her head, and there's a large tube running into her mouth. There's smaller tubes that lead from bags filled with liquid that are connected to her arms and legs, and several weird-looking machines beep. She looks..._lifeless. _I know she's still fighting for her life...I don't want to see her succumb to death.  
"She has been gradually improving over time," P.I.X.A.L informs my father and I as she gestures to the Princess. "However, we are unsure if she will awaken with her memories intact."  
_"[Y/N]..." _Ganondorf murmurs as he takes a seat on the chair next to her bed. He takes her hand in his. _"I'm sorry..."  
_"We have been attempting to wake her," P.I.X.A.L explains to us. "However, she is unresponsive to most stimuli."  
"Is there anything we can do to help her?" I ask.  
"While she is unable to respond to you," she tells us, "she is able to hear _everything. _She may be comforted by your voice." I usher my father to start speaking to [Y/N].  
_"Sweetheart, it's time you wake up," _he murmurs to her, _"don't you think?"_  
No response.  
He gives her a kiss on the forehead and stands up.  
And as he does so, I see the _faintest _smile appear on her lips.  
_Or maybe it's just a figment of my imagination._


	300. Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Nine || snappy bois (Cavaliere's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 31  
Subject: Cavaliere  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 2:51 PM**

Today has been a minor success in terms of order in the castle. I was finally able to get all of the Champions outside the front of the castle, where they're all training with Wu and Impa. I myself am not particularly inclined in such practices, so for now, I'll do my best to aid Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Lady Garmadon and Miss Carta in their research on the prophecy.  
"It's wonderful that they're finally training together," Princess Zelda tells me with a smile as we, alongside the other three Keepers of Knowledge, watch over the Champions from the library's balcony. They're all paired up as they attempt to catch their partners off guard with a technique invented by Lord Garmadon; I _believe _it's called the Art of the Silent Fist. Mayor Bucket and Lady Urbosa are chuckling to each other as they dodge each other's swipes. Zane, who has a cool and calculated nature, is facing off against Lady Gravely, who appears to be using a more aggressive strategy. My own daughter is facing off against Daruk, the Goron Champion. I'm a _tad _concerned about the amount of time she's been spending with him; she seems to have forgotten her duties as a Champion herself in favour of leisurely activities. It _could _be a coping mechanism in regards to [Y/N]'s own dilemmas, but _still..._the duty of a Champion is something that is to be taken seriously.  
"That's good, everyone!" Wu exclaims to the group. "We break for ten minutes!"

The Champions are all gathered in a group as they chatter about their elemental abilities. I can hear snippets of their conversation.  
"I call my ability Urbosa's Fury...it represents a _century _of rage I had bottled up."  
"Well, I call _my _ability Daruk's Protection, because it..._y'know..._protects me?" At that proclaimation, all of the Champions burst into laughter..._especially _Birdena. And it seems that some of the others take note of this, too.  
"Aw," Hellen coos at my daughter, "you're absolutely _adorable _when you crush over him, darling!"  
_"What?!" _Birdie screeches at the top of her lungs as the others cackle with laughter. "No!"  
_"Just _admit it..." Matt teases her. Several of the Ninjagian Champions wolf-whistle, and Birdie crosses her arms.  
"I'm not [Y/N], you know," she declares. "He's too old for me." At that statement, they all laugh again. Even the five of us on the balcony are all hiding smiles at Birdie's words.  
"You know," Urbosa tells her with a smirk, "Daruk has a grandson who's _just _the right age for you. His name's Yunobo."  
"Oh my gosh!" Hariet squeals. "We should set 'em up on a date!"  
"Yes!" Kai adds on with a grin. "Hey, does he have a phone or something?"  
"He has the fireproof BorgPhone 7," Cole explains. "I got one for him the day of the Champions' Ball. I have his number!" Before my daughter can protest, he pulls out his phone and begins to dial a number. By now, Birdena has turned from her usual yellow hue to a vivid crimson colour, and all of the Champions have crowded around her.  
_"...how _**dare **_you visit her?!"_  
At Queen [M/N]'s voice, I turn around immediately.  
"I'm going to check on the Queen," I tell the other Keepers of Knowledge.  
"Don't worry," Billie grins as she holds out her knock-off BorgPhone, "I'm filming _everything."_

I reach the hall leading into the throne room, where I can hear two raised voices much more prominently now. The doors are closed, so I presume whatever argument the Queen is having is intended to be private. One of the voices obviously belongs to the Queen, while the other belongs to-  
_"Ganondorf!" _Queen [M/N] sobs. _"How could you _**do **_that?! She's my _**daughter!"  
**_"I _was there for her when _you _weren't!" he roars back at her. "You were _fully _sentient while you were possessing that Bonneter, yet you _didn't _even give her a second _glance, _[M/N]!"  
"Because I _couldn't!"_  
"Oh, _yes _you could have!"  
"Ganondorf, I-"  
"You're a _selfish _wench who doesn't _deserve _a daughter like [Y/N], [M/N]!"  
"And _who _put her into that coma, you asshole?!"  
_"Zant _did, you disgusting witch! _First _it was that Lloyd Garmadon, and _now _it's you-" I hear either glass or fine china shattering, followed by an inaudible roar from Ganondorf.  
"I...I'm _sorry-"_  
_"You _**truly **_want me out of your life? Then I shall stay out of your life...and _**everyone's, **_for that matter!"_  
Moments later, the doors slam open, and Ganondorf storms out. There's a great deal of wounds on his right arm and the right side of his face...it looks as if he's been stabbed by bits of glass or pottery. I glance inside the circular throne room to find [M/N] standing in front of the throne, shaking like a leaf. The source of the shattering sound and Ganondorf's injuries lie on the ground near the steps leading up to the throne; the pieces of a pot lie completely shattered upon the floor. She stares at her hands before bursting into tears and collapsing onto her throne. I start to head over to her to see if she's alright, but she points back out.  
_"Go, Cavaliere," _she murmurs.  
I oblige.

Once I arrive outside the front of the castle, I spot the Champions all staring at the castle.  
_They've heard everything._  
"Cavaliere," Urbosa begins, "what was all that yelling?"  
"It was an altercation between Queen [M/N] and Lord Dragmire," I explain. Kai rolls up his sleeves while clenching his fists.  
"Is hurting [Y/N] not _good _enough for him?" he hisses as Cole and Jay try to drag him back.  
"No...it was Queen [M/N] who attacked Ganondorf," I respond. Kai stops in his tracks.  
_"Good."_  
"Hmm...what seemed to cause this fight?"  
I watch as Wu and Impa step forth from behind the Champions.  
"It was sparked by the topic of Princess [Y/N]," I explain to the former, who had asked the question. I shake my head. "For the love of Rosalina, Yin and Hylia..._please _do not mention Princess [Y/N] to [M/N] or Ganondorf."  
"Yes, Cavaliere," they all murmur.


	301. Chapter Three Hundred || fricking heck (Link's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 32  
Subject: Link  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 8:24 AM**

I _don't _think my older sisters trust me. Midna's always got an aura of secrecy surrounding her every move...like she's intent on hiding every secret and thought she holds. As for Urbosa, she's not as close as we once were...back when we were just friends fighting off the same ethereal threat to Hyrule...and not siblings constantly hiding our emotions from our deranged father. Buliara doesn't really spend much time with us, but even when she did, she had her reservations about me. Is...is it because I'm a Hylian? Or is it because I'm Ganondorf's _son?_  
Sometimes I wonder why Hylia chose me of _all _people to be her hero.

I lean against the balcony on Delfino Castle's rooftop. The surroundings are nice and calming around here. The sea breeze carries a faint, salty tinge, but it's not nearly enough to be blatantly obvious.  
_But, _it still lingers.  
"What's been bothering _you, _boy?"  
At _his _voice, I sigh to myself. I'd heard from Zelda all the trouble Ganondorf had caused yesterday. It's _embarrassing _to be associated with him..._now _I understand where Urbosa was coming from when she said that he'd brought shame to the name of their people. I choose to continue facing away from him. Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away.  
"Well? Are you going to tell me?"  
"Nothing," I respond quietly. "I'm just tired."  
"At _this _time of day?" I'm expecting him to start going on some rant, but to my surprise, he just chuckles to himself and joins me in watching Isle Delfino's sea. "I _don't _blame you, kid..." I glance up at his face. He's got a bandage wrapped around one side of his head, and several more on his right arm.  
"What happened to _you?"_  
"Queen [M/N]." I watch on as he takes a bottle of alcohol out from behind his cloak before taking a swig. "The bitch told me I had nerve visiting my sweetheart...and _then _attacked me."  
Oh, _great.  
Now _he's going to monologue about [Y/N].

To be honest, there's nothing wrong with Isle Delfino's princess...it's _just _that she's _way _too young for someone like Ganondorf. Even if Ganondorf didn't have that ten thousand year limbo on him, he'd _still _be twenty-five years older than her, for Farore's sake! I must admit that while Lloyd and Kai's reactions are over-the-top, I'm not exactly onboard with Ganondorf's plans to marry her. _Oh, _the plans...he's been making them ever since we'd arrived in Zora's Domain. And for some reason, he trusts me enough to tell me _every _last detail of his plans, from the unification of the Kingdom of Isle Delfino with the Gerudo tribe _all _the way down to the exact hour of the particular day he wishes to propose to her. I _know _I barely talk to anyone unless I absolutely _have _to, but still...he _seriously _doesn't think I haven't told at least _Zelda, _does he?  
Or maybe that's the plan. To have me tell Zelda and then have Zelda's loose lips convey the message to the rest of Delfino Castle's residents.  
Well, I _haven't _told Zelda, because his tricks aren't going to work on me!

"Hiya, Link!" Bowser Jnr says with a big beam as he rushes over to me from one of the elevators. I crouch down to his height, and he wraps his arms around me. He's _such _a friendly kid...I wonder where he got it from, because it _certainly _wasn't Bowser or my eldest sister.  
"Hello!" I tell him back with an equally bright smile. He lets go of me and gives my father a sideways glance.  
_"Dragmire," _he mumbles in acknowledgement. I have to hide my laughter.  
_"Koopa," _Ganondorf rudely mimics back in his tone. I'm trying _so _hard not to laugh now, but I can't stop myself. I mask it with a cough before standing back up.  
"Mama Midna's _mad _at me because I yelled a bad word at Queen [M/N] at breakfast time," Junior admits. "Dad wants to ground me like he _always _does, so I'm just hiding up here for now." At that statement, Ganondorf smirks.  
"What'd you say to Queen [M/N]?" he inquires. Junior immediately shies away at the question.  
"I said the..._the H-word."_  
"What, _whore?" _I roll my eyes at his answer. I don't know what's worse; the fact he said that word in front of a child or the fact that he doesn't know how to spell it.  
"No."  
"Hell?"  
"Close." Junior glances around before lowering his voice to a bare whisper. _"I said that Queen [M/N] was going to go to heck for being a bully." _I'm expecting Ganondorf to tell him to grow up, but to my surprise, he pretends to gasp.  
What's gotten _into _him?!

"Now, _now, _Junior..." Ganondorf warns him. "You can't go around saying that word, or you'll make _everyone _angry."  
"I _said _sorry!" Junior pleads.   
"Well," he tells him while placing a hand on his shoulder, "at least you said sorry-"  
_"There _you are." I glance up to see Midna standing by the elevator. Junior immediately hides behind Ganondorf's cape and peeks out at her from behind his leg. With angry eyes, she beckons him over. "Come here at _once, _young man."  
"Nuh-_uh," _he protests, shying away from her even more. Midna starts to walk over towards Ganondorf before crouching down and scooping him up. He starts to squeal for help; he flails his arms and legs about in an effort to try and get my sister to drop him. "Let _go _of me!"  
_"I _ought to make you go and tell Princess _Peach _what you told Queen [M/N]!"  
_"No!" _he screams before jumping out of her arms.  
I watch in horror as he begins to fly over the edge of the balcony.  
Without thinking, I dive to catch him in my hands. Before I have the chance to fall along with him, someone else grabs me by both ankles and pulls us up: Ganondorf. I set Junior back down on the ground. Midna's forgotten all about telling him off and is now comforting him as he cries.  
As he wraps his arms around her neck, I spot an all-too-familiar symbol glowing on the back of his hand.  
The Triforce of Power.


	302. Chapter Three Hundred and One || Ex-Classy (Hellen's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 33  
Subject: Hellen  
Location: Sirena Beach, Isle Delfino  
Time: 6:29 PM**

I'm absolutely delighted at the crowds that have gathered out the front to witness the grand opening of the newly completed Delfino Resort. My staff all stand behind me, with my best friend Gloria right by my side. Although Princess [Y/N] had been generous to subsidise the cost of construction, Gloria and I still had to spend our own money on interior and exterior design, as well as licensing and advertising and equipment costs. I'd worked closely with the Wuhu-Delfino Hotel Management Society to learn all the rules so I could break them in a _glorious _fashion, and so the Delfino Resort stands proudly in the cove of Sirena Beach. It resembles my beloved Last Resort in appearance, but I haven't put any death traps in this one. That's _actually _illegal under the Isle Delfinian Commercial Buildings and Residencies Act of 2020, which was introduced after the safety inspector's tour of Delfino Hotel. I must admit, I'm rather nervous as I prepare to give my speech to the potential first patrons of Delfino Resort...will the people like it?  
_Don't be silly, Hellen, _I tell myself, _of _**course **_they'll like it!_  
My watch ticks over to six-thirty PM. It's time.

"Welcome, both residents and tourists of Isle Delfino alike!" I say with the brightest beam I can manage. I let the crowds cheer for a few moments, taking the time to appreciate that a few residents of Delfino Castle have made it to the grand opening as well. In particular, Luigi, Gadd, Cole, Billie and my very own daughter are here as I speak. As compensation for helping to fix the disaster that was the Last Resort, I'd offered them _all _a free stay in the penthouse suite..._no _strings attached. Queen [M/N] is here to officially open the hotel, but she doesn't wish to stay the night; I presume it's because she's got a castle to stay in. "I'm absolutely delighted that you have all made it here today in order to celebrate the grand opening of Delfino Resort. Unfortunately, Princess [Y/N] is unable to make it today, but on behalf of Delfino Resort and all of its employees, I would like to thank our biggest shareholder for allowing Gloria and I to not only restore Delfino Hotel to its former glory, but to make it_ even _better than it was before!" I pause for a moment before turning to face my best friend. "If you're in the crowds tonight but you aren't convinced you want to stay the inaugural night, then allow my friend and co-owner Gloria Phantasma to try and convince you." I stand back and wait for Gloria to do her magic.

_"Hello, _Isle Delfino!" she says with the widest grin I've ever seen her pull in my life. "Now, if you're not _entirely _convinced on staying the night here, let me just give you a few reasons why. First, there's a room for _all _price ranges, ranging from 20 coins a night for those of you on a budget _all _the way up to 2000 coins a night for those of you looking to escape to a slice of luxury and paradise! Our rooms have the _fluffiest _pillows, and the _softest _blankets, and magnificent views _all _over! We _also _have a state-of-the-art recreation hall and swimming pool, _world-_class restaurants, a fully licensed nightclub, a theatre capable of holding 500 patrons, a museum dedicated to Isle Delfino's history, a food court and souvenir shop, and _as _requested by popular demand, a casino! And if _that _wasn't enough to sway you, _let _me tell you a little more about each room..." Her voice trails off as I spot a familiar tangled mess of red hair near the back of the crowd.  
_Oh, Ganondorf..._I can't help but think to myself. _What are _**you **_doing here?_  
"I would _now _like to invite Queen [M/N] up to the stage to officially open Delfino Resort!" At that statement, I jolt back into action. The Queen walks up to the stage and heads over to the podium.  
"On behalf of Isle Delfino," she says with a smile, "I _officially _declare Hellen Gravely and Gloria Phantasma's Delfino Resort _open _for business!"

I rush inside to the lobby and stand behind the desk to collect the key cards to the penthouse suites. Swarms of patrons wanting to spend the night in the hotel storm over to the counter, throwing coins left, right and centre. Morty, Krueller and Serpci all rush to confirm reservations, while Lindsey, Nikki and Ginny are working on making them. I quickly usher Gadd, Luigi, Cole, Billie and Urbosa over to one of the elevators before handing them all key cards in a discreet fashion so that the other patrons can't see. I pray to Rosalina that they enjoy their stay here...they've _deserved _it. In the corner of my eye, I catch Queen [M/N] being led away by her guards.  
I'm admittedly quite sad that she _and _[Y/N] are unable to stay tonight.  
I notice that Ganondorf is standing all by himself by the shores of Sirena Beach. Although I'm _still _irked at him for what he'd done all those years ago...I can't leave him like this.

"What do _you _want?" he mutters as I stand next to him.  
"Why did you come here, Ganondorf?" I inquire. He doesn't speak for a while.  
"She forced me to leave Delfino Castle," he murmurs under his breath.  
I don't have to ponder on _who _forced him to leave...I _know _it was [M/N].  
"Because you visited [Y/N]?"  
_"Yes."_  
I glance out to sea. I don't have an _ounce _of attraction towards him anymore, but that doesn't mean I have to be a _bitch _like [M/N] and Impa have been to him lately.  
"You can stay in _whatever _room is free tonight," I promise him.  
"How much?"  
"You're [Y/N]'s partner. It's on the house."  
He gives me a ghost of a smile.


	303. Chapter Three Hundred and Two || THE BIGGEST FUCKING YIKES SO FAR IN THE FIC (Corky's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 34  
Subject: Corky  
Location: Ricco Harbour, Isle Delfino  
Time: 2:49 PM  
**

It's been ages since I've seen [Y/N]. I regret not being there with her to take the blow...not being able to help. No, I'd locked myself in my room because of my cousin, and _because _of it, I'd ended up ignorant to what had happened to [Y/N] until I had found Ganondorf outside my and Tiara's door, in literal _tears _over what had just happened. And now that other people are doing as I've done...I _finally _understand why Kylee and Bilara were practically _forcing _me out of my room.  
They're just looking out for me.  
I'd asked [M/N] for permission to see her...after all, we've formed a _pretty _close bond over the past couple of months. She'd agreed. Said she didn't want to cause any more reactions like Ganondorf's. It's _hard _to choose a side. Both Ganondorf and [M/N] have helped me out in this realm. They've helped me in ways my own team couldn't. And for that, I'm thankful.  
_God, _when _those _two fight, it brings me back to the days where Tessa's mother fought with my parents over custody of me.

I reach the reception of the Royal Delfino Hospital before reaching into my pocket for my signed permission from the Queen to visit [Y/N]. I'd heard Ganondorf and Midna had ended up having a bit of a scrap with the security over their rights to see her. And after P.I.X.A.L had let them see her, Queen [M/N] had her banned from treating [Y/N] the next day. Nobody's gotten updates on her. For some reason, [M/N]'s _really _putting off seeing her. I guess I'll tell her how her daughter's doing.  
"Hello," I tell the receptionist. She takes a look at my note and nods her head before ushering a guard over.  
"I suppose you're visiting Princess [Y/N]?" she asks. I nod my head. "Well, I'll just have to fill out a form that says you've visited her." As she pulls out a piece of paper, she leans in closely to me. _"You know, you couldn't have come at a better time."  
_"Is she awake?"  
"No, but...well, you'd best see for yourself." She takes a pen in her hand. "Your name?"  
"Claire Rogers," I respond. "I'm visiting from Delfino Castle."  
"No infections or illness?" the guard asks me.  
"Nup." The guard steps over to a set of double doors.  
_"Right_ this way, ma'am."

As we walk down the halls, I can see several doctors walking about. Several have clipboards, while a few are walking alongside nurses who push carts along. It reminds me of the time I'd been taken into the hospital after my parents lashed out at each other. I'd stopped with my career in nursing because of all of the memories I'd formed during my stay as a patient. The feeling of hopelessness. And failure. If she has the capacity to think at the moment, I wonder if [Y/N] feels like I did. I know her circumstances are different...but still. Whether someone's drowning in one metre or fifty kilometres of water, they're still drowning. She has _just _as much right as I did to have those feelings.  
We reach a door with a plaque on it that reads _'Intensive Care Unit'. _The guard lets me in, and we head down another hall before walking out into a large room with about 40 private wards bordering this larger room and a control desk in the centre of the large room that monitors all of the current patients; at the moment, there's only five. Two Piantas are sitting at the desk as they chat about what sports their little rascals are playing this weekend. I get _strong _vibes of the ICU nurses in the hospital I did my residency at back home in Australia. It was _always _either sports or how shit the public transport had been that particular day. Doctors are busy checking the five patients currently in the ICU wards; from the massive cluster of them in the fourth ward, I presume that's where [Y/N] is. 

The guard escorts me over to the fourth ward.  
"Visitor!" he declares. The five doctors all turn around to see me, and almost _all _of them let out a collective sigh of disappointment before letting me scoot past them to take the seat in the armchair next to her bed. If it wasn't for all the tubes running down into her wrists, elbows, chest, nose and mouth, I would've thought she was just asleep.  
"But...we asked for Queen [M/N]," one tells the guard. I raise an eyebrow. [M/N] had told me she didn't want to visit her daughter today. Asked if I could bring her any news instead.  
"Queen [M/N] gave me permission to visit Princess [Y/N]," I respond.  
"Huh?" another frowns. "Queen [M/N] sent _you?" _I roll my eyes.  
_"You blokes are about as useful as an ashtray on a motorcycle..." _I mutter to myself. I then raise my voice to its normal volume. "The receptionist said something was up with Princess [Y/N]. Care to elaborate?"  
"We're waiting on blood tests to bring back results," the third doctor explains to me.  
"Wait...blood tests?" I frown. "Why do you need to run blood tests on a _trauma _patient? Has she caught anything?"  
"We aren't sure," the fourth sighs. "But we _do _have reason to believe that she may be-"  
A nurse pushes past the doctors with a clipboard, which silences him before he can finish.

"Results are back," she declares.  
"Anything?" the fifth inquires.  
"Red and white blood cell count came back normal," she responds. "No signs of viral, bacterial or fungal infections, either."  
"I feel like there's a _'but'," _the first doctor decides. She sighs and nods her head.  
"Levels of HCG in the blood were elevated," she explains. "Six thousand, seven hundred and twenty-five mIU per millilitre." At that statement, my heart drops. I've heard the _exact _same sentence being said about a blood test Billie had done a while ago.  
"Wait..._HCG?" _I demand. "Princess [Y/N] isn't..." I struggle to say the next word. "She isn't..._pregnant, _is she?"  
The nurse nods her head.  
My heart stops.  
Knowing _all _of the drama that's happened back at the castle over [Y/N]...I _can't _tell [M/N] about this.  
I can't tell _anyone _about this.


	304. Chapter Three Hundred and Three || Non-Violent Felonies (Ultraviolet's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 35  
Subject: Ultraviolet  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 9:42 PM**

It's been _so _long since I've been back to Ninjago, but Harumi's been making me stay here for some reason. _Probably _because she's scared _shitless _of everyone...or possibly because she wants to host some_ coup d'état_ just to flex on the rest of the Sons of Garmadon. Honestly, aside from Garmadon, the _rest _of Delfino Castle's residents aren't _shit. _I could take 'em on _any _day, but because it'd be pretty rude if I disobeyed Princess Harumi and Lord Garmadon, I don't. I'm _not _gonna lie, finding anything even _remotely _intoxicating to ease my mind is about as hard as it gets on this island. I've done _everything. _I've asked around. I've had peeks inside people's homes. And I've even dropped into the police station to try and see if they've confiscated anything that could give me a tiny buzz for even a _minute. _Ugh, I _really _need to get back into contact with Lasha to hook me up with something when I'm allowed to leave this stupid island.  
"...you _know, _Claire," I hear that weird blue-haired demon girl ranting on the phone, "I'm starting to feel more like a _prisoner _on this fucking island. Anyways, I've gotta go. I'll catch you tomorrow morning. Night."  
I'm intrigued by her definition of _prisoner._

I follow the girl over to the reading room. Just as she's about to enter, she stops underneath the doorframe. She spins around on her heel, her golden eyes piercing into mine. Her head tilts to the side out of curiosity.  
_"Ultraviolet?" _she asks. "What are you doing up _this _late?"  
"I'm fucking _bored," _I respond. "I'm not allowed to leave, or I'll be in _deep _shit."  
_"Tell _me about it..." she murmurs as she lifts up her pyjama pant leg to reveal an electronic tag. I wince at the very thought of it; I'd had to wear one under my probation.  
_"Shit," _I whistle to her. "How'd you get _that?"_  
"I stabbed Lloyd Garmadon in the shoulder," she tells me nonchalantly. "And he fucking _deserved _it, too. He and Kai Smith were beating the _shit _out of Urbosa Dragmire at some fucking bar in Delfino Plaza, the racist fucking _cunts." _My ears perk at her language. "Oh, it's okay. My Australian friend gave me three C-word passes, and that was my second."  
"No, it's all good," I assure her. "It's _just _a word." She sighs.  
"Can I tell you something?" she tells me quietly. I nod my head. _"Ever_ since [M/N] kicked Ganondorf out of the castle, I...I dunno _why, _but I just...I don't really like her attitude." The name sparks some recognition in me...  
"Where's he staying now?" I ask her.  
"My sister said he was staying at Delfino Resort. Why...what'cha _thinking?"_  
An idea's starting to formulate in my head. It's _hella _risky, but this is the Sunshine Realm!_ What _have I got to lose?  
"Well," I tell her with a smirk, "it's a _beautiful _night for a little _mayhem. _Come with me."  
She smiles back and follows me towards the elevators.

When the elevator reaches the ground floor, I spot one of those Koopalings sleepwalking around the front door of the castle...is it Bowser Jnr? _Looks _like it. I crouch down to her ankle and take her electronic tag off.  
"Wait...what are you gonna do with it?" she whispers to me. I jerk a thumb over to the Koopaling.  
"They'll _never _know," I promise her. She chuckles and follows me over to where the Koopaling is standing. I carefully attach the electronic tag to his leg before making a beeline for the door with the demon girl.  
"By the way," she tells me as she opens the door, "I'm Kylee, with _two _'e's. The frigging cops spelt my name wrong."  
_"Two _'e's?" I frown. "Did your mom and dad have strokes while they wrote out your birth certificate?" She chuckles.  
"No," she assures me, "my mom's really into Australian culture." Once we slip out through the doors, I quickly drop my bag down and unzip it. I toss her the pair of spare leggings I usually keep in there, as well as a pair of black pumps and a matching leather jacket. "What's this?"  
"A disguise," I explain.  
"Oh, we're going in _disguise?" _At that, she throws on a beanie over her blue locks. "I mean...my hair's _pretty _out there, so this is the _best _I can do." I watch as she strips down into her underwear before throwing the leggings on, followed by the jacket. Finally, she puts the pumps on. I hand her a pair of sunglasses and some gloves. "Wow...I haven't done something like this..._ever!"  
_"I'm _sure _you'll love it," I decide as I point over to the dune buggy I had acquired from Gelato Beach. "You got some good tunes?" She nods her head and grins. "Wanna _drive?"  
_"Oh, _fuck _yes!"

While the bass in Iggy Azalea's _Sally Walker _booms out from the dune buggy's speakers, Kylee drifts around the path and makes a leap of faith over the river and onto the path that connects to the one road around the island. I clutch onto the frame of the buggy.  
_"God, I feel so alive!" _she shrieks. In a matter of seconds, we're on Gelato Beach. The sands and waters are a blur; it takes us about ten seconds to pass the entire beach. She drifts past the cabana before she drives up a ramp and launches the car over the water's edge. She lands on the road; from here, it's smooth sailing to Sirena Beach.  
"Yo," she starts while pointing ahead at a lone figure. "That's _definitely _Ganondorf." She skids to a stop near the figure, and I squint at the person. Sure enough, Kylee's guessed right. The man's startled beyond belief at our presence. I jerk a thumb at the back seat.  
"Get the fuck _in, _you whore," I order him. "We're _robbing _a bank!" A smirk spreads across his lips.  
"And _why..._may I ask...are we resorting to theft?"  
"Isle Delfino's fucked us _all _over, Gan," Kylee says with a shit-eating grin.  
He's quick to climb into the backseat.


	305. Chapter Three Hundred and Four || The most screen time the Overlord's gonna get at this rate (Zant's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 36  
Subject: Zant  
Location: ???, The Sacred Realm  
Time: ???**

I knock on the doors leading into the Overlord's personal quarters. I've been meaning to inquire about a series of troubles...such as why we haven't conducted _any _sort of offensive attack against Delfino Castle. Why we have allowed Elites such as Hellen Gravely to slip through our cracks and allow themselves to become affiliated with the Heroes of the Triforce. And _most _concerningly...why he is _not _suspicious of the Hackergirl's antics. After all, she _has _been feeding the Heroes of the Triforce our secrets and our plans. Is he out of his mind to let such investigative opportunities go to _waste?!_  
The Nindroids on either side of the hall push the doors open, allowing me to enter.  
I stride past them and step down the crimson carpet until I reach the base of the stairs that lead up to his throne. I bow down on one knee and lower my head to the ground out of respect.  
"My lord..." I begin in a quiet, polite tone, "I wish to have a private conversation with you." The Overlord's glowing red eyes peer down at me; he then ushers the Nindroids to shut the doors behind them. They're awfully slow to shut...it's _actually _rather comical.  
"Very well, Zant," he responds. "You have _twenty _minutes."

"My first topic I wish to discuss is the topic of your Elites as a whole," I begin while keeping my head down. "My lord...as you are aware, Hellen Gravely of Boo Woods is no longer affiliated with us. It seems that she now works for your daughter's ideals." At the sentence, he sneers.  
"And what do you expect _happens _to those we force into the role of an Elite?" he demands. "She was _unsuitable _for the task, and _only _around as mere _eye-candy _for King Boo. What do you wish to complain of _next, _Zant?"  
"The second topic I wish to discuss," I tell him without showing him an ounce of fear, "is the Hackergirl's _loyalty _to us." He raises an eyebrow.  
_"Go on."_  
"She has offered up many of our secrets and plans to the Heroes of the Triforce..._not _to mention that she has complete dominion over the Digiverse." I clench my fist. _"Why _do you allow her to commit such treachery?"  
"The Hackergirl has given us a _great _deal of advantages in return for her control," he responds. "And she is _only _ensuring the progression of the prophecy returns to normal. After _all, _Zant_...you _were the one stupid enough to place Princess [Y/N] into a comatose state." He leans closer to me. _"Tell _me, boy...what _other _trivial matters do you want to have me attempt to deal with?"  
I take in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He's either ignorant to Hellen and the Hackergirl's treason..._or _he's completely stupid.  
I _pray _it's the former.  
I go to voice my last concern in hopes that he's going to at least understand why I am worried for the Overlord's Elites as an organisation.  
"My lord..." I murmur, "Delfino Castle is at a _vulnerable _state. We could _easily _overwhelm those fools and seize control of the Sixteen Realms. Neither Princess [Y/N] _nor _Ganondorf are there to protect it from an attack-"  
I stop as I spot the _awful _face he's pulling at me.

"Firstly," he jeers at me, "the Champions _far _outnumber the Elites..._not _to mention that Princess Zelda has a sealing power and I am _not _at my fullest strength right now. Do you _seriously _suggest that I waste _all _that I have worked for just so you may be satisfied with what _you _think is an easy target?" Before I can respond, he adds on more to his rant back at me. "Secondly, as I have mentioned _before, _the prophecy will _not _progress if Princess [Y/N] isn't there to stand a fighting chance against me. _Thirdly, _her mother is on the throne, and _as _I'm sure you're aware..._Queen _[M/N] is the Goddess of Light in the Sixteen Realms. Her potential power _far _outweighs mine as of now."  
"And what is your final hesitance?" I ask him quietly.  
"I don't _feel _like fighting," he sneers.  
It takes all of my willpower to refrain from calling him out on his child-like and immature behaviour. How he believes he is going to _ever _be able to seize control over the Sixteen Realms is beyond me. It's like he's _purposely _attempting to lose...or perhaps he's not confident in himself _what-_so-ever. Whatever the case is...it's _ridiculous.  
_A knock on the door alerts us to the presence of another Elite. I turn around as the doors open. Pythor's slithering up to the throne.  
_What does **that **old bag of bones want? _I think bitterly to myself.

"Well, _well, _my dark lordship..." the Anacondrai begins as he bows down to the Overlord, "I bring news from Isle Delfino."  
_"What?" _he snarls.  
"Your _eldest _daughter has been imprisoned...alongside Ganondorf."  
At those words, the Overlord scowls.  
"And what has Violet done _this _time?" At the very question, Pythor tuts as if he agrees that this 'Violet' character has committed an atrocity.  
"She stole a _very _large sum of money from a _very _big bank," he explains. "She didn't think to consider that she _or _her two accomplices could have set off any alarms."  
"[Y/N] is _far _beyond saving from the foolish indoctrinations of those Light Deities," the Overlord decides. "But Violet...there is _still _hope for her." The Overlord stands up and hobbles down the stairs on his cane. "Seek out the Hackergirl and Count Bleck. And _then _go and free my daughter from her prison. Perhaps we can arrange a _deal _with her."  
Now _that's _more like it, my lord.


	306. Chapter Three Hundred and Five || actually a bittersweet wholesomey angst scene (Ganondorf's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 37  
Subject: Ganondorf  
Location: Delfino Plaza, Isle Delfino  
Time: ???**

_"Where have all the good men gone," _Kylee croons from her cell, _"and where are all the gods?"_  
"Oh, _shut _up!" Violet hisses back at her.  
_"I'm really 'bout to slap a bitch," _she sings back in a slightly _less _than amused tone, _"and impale her with a rod."_  
I slam my fist against the cell's door. It rattles, startling _both _of them into silence. Mother of Dinraal, _these _two make _all _of my former lovers look like saints. Is it _really _that difficult to be _quiet?_  
"Sorry, Gan," Kylee chirps to me. I absolutely _despise _the way she uses her nickname for me. It's _always _whenever I'm enraged with her.  
"Will you just _shut _the fuck _up?!" _Violet hisses. "Like..._seriously. _I will fucking _strangle _you if you don't shut your fucking mouth!"  
"Gee," Kylee roars back, "aren't _you _a little ray of sunshine?!"  
I throw my hands over my ears and attempt to forget that I've been imprisoned by my sweetheart's people...

_[Y/N] is perched up on a stool as she reads out loud off her tiny magical brick. Her furrowed eyebrows show that she's deep in thought about each sentence she's reading. I watch her from behind the glass of this strange bed...I'd heard the Koopa doctors call it a hyperbaric chamber. While being inside this place makes me want to wring my own neck in boredom...there's something about [Y/N]'s voice that is able to quench the unforgiving rage of the demon that lurks deep within my very being. I'm not quite sure what it is...but I have not heard the demands of that Demise ever since she had started reading the story to me. It's a strangely relaxing sensation._   
_"A glooming peace this morning with it brings..." she whispers to me. "The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished..." Her voice trails off. No, [Y/N]..._ **that's ** _not how the story ends. I should know..._   
_"Some punished?" I remind her. She snaps back into reality in a sudden jolt. Her eyes dart towards mine for a few moments before returning to her hand._   
_"For never was a story of more woe...than this of Juliet and her Romeo."  
_

_In another dream, [Y/N] is now accompanying me onto the deck of the Destiny's Bounty. I spot Wu and Garmadon standing on the upper deck as they discuss something together. Underneath the sails, clapping their hands together and howling like fools, are Revali, Morro and Revali. I catch the glance of complete and utter humiliation on [Y/N]'s face. Her eyes dart towards mine; I have to quickly glance away so she doesn't catch me staring at her. I give the others a smile...they're all envious of me. Why else would they want to act so immature?_ _[Y/N] shies away from everyone else who arrives on the deck.  
"Geez," Kylee shivers as she stands next to [Y/N] with her arms wrapped around her chest. "It's, like, negative a **zillion **degrees out here!"  
"I could **really **use a nice **shower **to **warm **me up!" Birdie adds on, arriving by my side and proceeding to nudge my arm with her elbow.  
"It **sure **would set the mood for a **rap **battle!" Corky finishes as she flies out from behind Kylee.  
"Go fuck yourselves," [Y/N] mutters. She gives Ronin a rather daggerous glare. Kylee, Birdie and Corky all giggle while Ronin passes them each a small piece of paper. He gives my [Y/N] a wink, to which she clenches her teeth and drags her finger across her throat.  
"He's trying to anger you, sweetheart," I remind her as I press my lips against the top of her head. The six proceed to wrap their arms around their chests, swing their hips from side to side in a painstakingly slow way and mimic kissing noises. Again, they're envious...and [Y/N] shouldn't let it get to her. She's got an even nastier frown on her face.  
_

At the sound of keys rattling, I jolt awake in the cell of the prison I am being held captive in.  
But nobody's awake.  
In fact, the other two are silent as they slumber somewhat peacefully in their own cells. There's a deep pain forged deep within the back of my head. I sit upright before rubbing at the nape of my neck. My eyes feel like they're about to _implode _on themselves. I can't tell the time in this blasted cell...it's a _crime. _My eyelids grow heavier and heavier, yet I fight myself to stay awake. I can feel her presence over me like a warm blanket of light...the presence that I've been deprived of for so long. My soul aches for her company. I want her to wake up - _no.  
_I _need _her to wake up.  
_"If anything, it's _**his **_fault!"_  
_"You just...let it _**crush **_her!"_  
_"She _**loves **_you, and look what you did to her. You let her get hurt."_  
_"I'll lock myself in my room all day..._**just **_like you!"_  
_"And who put her in that coma, you asshole?!"_  
_"I hope you die!"_  
I throw my arms around my head in an attempt to drown out the hellish voices with physical pain. But they only become louder and louder. I cross my arms over my chest; my nails dig deep into my ribs. Yet..._nothing _is silencing the words I've heard over and over again.  
This...is _all _my fault.  
[Y/N]'s _dead. _And I am the _only _one at fault for it.

I begin to stir at the sound of several voices over my head. Several _loud _voices, at that.  
"Get _up, _you piece of shit," a guard hisses at me as he lifts me up by my arm. He shoves me out of the cage; Kylee and Violet catch me before I smack into the wall.  
"What in _Dinraal's _name is going on?" I snap back.  
"You were _all _bailed out by some woman calling herself the Hackergirl," another guard responds with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know _who _on Rosalina's green Earth would want to blow six hundred _thousand _on bailing out three _delinquents, _but you're all free to go."  
"The Hackergirl..." Kylee murmurs. She turns her head towards me. "Would you _look _at that?"  
I hesitate to follow the two other prisoners out of the cells. After all...I _deserve _this...don't I?


	307. Chapter Three Hundred and Six || Literally an OP ([M/N]'s POV)

**Days passed since incident: 38  
Subject: Queen [M/N]  
Location: Ricco Harbour, Isle Delfino  
Time: 11:48 PM**

Claire and I sit in silence as we watch over [Y/N], who lies as still as she's ever been during the past thirty-eight days. I have been told that I was careless for not bothering to visit her. A witch for not permitting Lloyd _or _Ganondorf to visit her. A monster _unworthy _of the title of a mother. I...I could not bear to see her in such a state._  
Not _after all that she has endured.  
The doctors are growing uneasy about the new development in her condition _and _its potential repercussions on her body. They have concluded that she may never wake up...that I should prepare the others to say their final goodbyes. But I know _deep _down that my daughter is going to be okay. She's _strong. _And she's brave.

"[M/N]," Claire whispers to me as she stares at [Y/N] from where she's standing. "I...well, I need to ask you something important."  
"Yes, Claire?"  
"Is...is it a _bad _thing that I don't like being a human?"  
I turn my attention towards her.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Well, _I _don't know." She crosses her arms over her chest while glancing down at the ground in shame. "I _guess _I just have some _real _shitty repressed memories from my early adolescence. And being a Bonneter?" Her eyes dart towards me. "I'm allowed to forget everything about my past."  
"Your past?"  
"Yeah...my parents are crackheads."  
"They're heavy drug users?" At my question, her gaze shifts towards the window for a few moments.  
"While I was under their custody, they shot up everything in the dictionary." She lets out a sigh. _"Yeah. _The first half of high school was tough for me." I bow down my head.  
"I'm sorry," I whisper to her. "You have _undeservingly_ suffered through _so _much pain."  
"You know," she decides, "I _used _to be afraid of death. But ever since that whole _dying _thing happened to me, well, I don't think I'd mind if I just...stopped _living." _The Shine Sprite resting within her soul lingers within.  
An idea arises from within the deepest crevices of my mind.  
I hold out my hand towards her.  
"Claire," I decide, "I wish to help you. Will you come to the Cloud Kingdom with me?"  
She takes my hand in hers; I shift her out of this realm and into the one where her cousin is being imprisoned.

Clouds of white and light grey compose the ground of this place. Beneath the clouds, the sky travels downwards for an infinite distance. I take a few moments to find the temples scattered throughout this place. They're _just _beyond the golden gates that stand before the two of us. Claire turns to me.  
"Uh...the gates, [M/N], are they gonna open?" In response, I hold out my palm to the gate. They begin to shine with a radiant light before swinging open. We step past them, and they close behind us. Yet, something...or _someone..._has followed us in.  
Oh well. They will only be able to bear witness to the events that follow.  
"Tell me, Claire..." I begin with a small smile. "What are the deities like in your world?" She chuckles nervously.  
"There's...like..._thousands _of 'em," she admits. "Kylee and Bilara's parents are the ones that seem to cause the most debate where I'm from, but _only _because their followers are the most vocal. Personally, _I _don't follow any of it. I'm more scientifically-inclined..."  
"I see," I tell her. Once we reach the largest temple of them all, the monks all bow down to me. "May you please fetch Tessa Dolton?"  
"Of course, Your Grace," one of them agrees. They rush inside to seek out the girl, and I turn back to Claire.  
"Are you sure you want to follow through with this?"  
She nods her head.

The brunette, white-coat donning Internet enthusiast rushes out from behind the doors of the Temple of Destiny. She spots Claire before throwing her arms around her.  
"Corky!" she exclaims. "You're _okay!"  
_"Yeah..." she murmurs as she hugs her back. "I...I'm not feeling well." Tessa lets go of her and takes a step back.  
"You...aren't feeling okay?" Corky glances towards me, and I step forth towards her.  
"Claire..." I ask her quietly. "Is this what you _truly _want?"  
She nods her head.  
"Wait..." Tessa whispers. "Are...are you replacing me?"  
"No." Claire bows down on one knee in front of me and lowers her head. "I...I want to realise my true form again."  
"True _form?" _Tessa turns towards me. "Queen [M/N], she's _insane."  
_"No, Tess. I'm _Corky."  
_I hold my hand out towards Claire. A warm light radiates from the palm of my hand; this light begins to engulf her body. The familiar, golden shine of the Shine Sprite glitters from the centre of the light. As I move my hand away, the Shine Sprite follows; magnetised to my movements. The world is blinded with light for a few more moments before settling to its usual luminosity. Claire is now back in the form she feels happiest...as the Bonneter knight of the Cap Kingdom's prince and princess. I bow down my head and watch as she checks her body to make sure that she is _truly _a Bonneter. I...cannot bear to see these two relatives having to separate again, though, so I intend to-  
"Your Grace," a voice begins behind me. "You wish to take Tessa Dolton's place?"  
I turn on my heel to find the Hackergirl standing behind me.

"The _Hackergirl..." _Tessa murmurs. "What are _you _doing back here?" The girl, shielded by anonymity, turns her attention towards the Shine Sprite.  
"That Shine Sprite..." she decides. "It could ultimately bring Princess [Y/N] out of her comatose state. After _all, _the power of its bretheren courses through her veins."  
I nod my head  
"Take it to her," I instruct. "If it does not bring her out from this...then _nothing _will." She nods her head.  
"Dolton," she declares while turning back towards the gates. "You are free to reunite with your friends."  
"Uh...okay?"  
I watch on as the trio of brave young women depart for the border of the Cloud Kingdom, and it allows me to reconsider my own stance on a _particular _subject. While the rumours that have circulated throughout the castle about my distaste for my daughter's choice of partner are somewhat true, I do not bear ill will towards her..._or _him. Although there's plenty to be said about their many differences, I have seen the lengths that he has gone to protect her. And if she is happiest with someone such as Ganondorf...  
...then it doesn't bother me.


	308. Chapter Three Hundred and Seven || ah yes, the hackergirl (Hackergirl's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 39  
Subject: The Hackergirl  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Time: 11:30 PM**

I had decided to take the long route back to Isle Delfino: via the Blind Man's Eye in Ninjago's Wailing Alps. While Corky didn't seem to mind the trip, I can certainly say that Tessa had a choice few words to say about it. She'd claimed that I had made the trip straight to the Cloud Kingdom from Isle Delfino before, and that I was perfectly capable of making the trip in reverse; she therefore concluded that I was being a quote unquote _asshole _for making them trek to Ninjago's portrait of Ignacia. But that's not the point...the _point _is that the Overlord has been watching _all _of his Elites. While I've been given lenience as his second-in-command...I _don't _really fancy having one of those neurotransmission correctors implanted into my brain stem.  
I have my regrets for creating them.  
We arrive before the landscape painting of Delfino Castle's art gallery. Corky flies back inside, followed by a rather grumpy and tired Tessa. With the Shine Sprite in my hands, I join the duo in travelling back to Isle Delfino.

Upon our return, I usher the trio into the closest elevator. Corky presses the button leading to the ground floor.  
"They'd probably be asleep now, right?" Tessa murmurs. "You know...Delfino Castle's residents?" Her cousin nods her head before letting out a sigh.  
"I wonder how _you _two are going to get inside," she tells us. I reach behind my back and pull out three sheets of paper from thin air. They're documents that I'd fabricated in order to give us access to [Y/N]'s ward. But I know [M/N] would have given us permission regardless. "Fakes?" Corky starts to giggle. _"Hate _to brag to you guys, but _I _have an _authentic _permission slip."  
"Aw, _fuck _off you do," Tessa chuckles.  
"I visited her _yesterday," _Corky retorts, "you crumpled lamp shade!" Aside from their squabbles, it doesn't take long for us to reach the Bianco Hills train station, pay for tickets and board the train that travels anti-clockwise. While we're met with several strange glances by the few patrons riding on the train, I don't mind. They probably just think we're cosplaying characters or something like that.

"Mother _Rosalina," _the receptionist chuckles as she holds out her hand to collect the documents, "what is it with you lot and visiting Princess [Y/N] at the dead of night?"  
"She has many visitors throughout the day," I assure her. "I only wish to visit when she is not under stress."  
_"Wait _a second...are _you _the Hackergirl?" she queries. I nod my head.  
"Yes, I go by that name."  
"Did _you _bail out Ganondorf Dragmire, Kylee Carta and Violet Urutora from prison?" I can't help but to laugh at her question.  
"Yes," I confirm while she logs down my pseudonym on [Y/N]'s visitor list. "That was me."  
"Wait, _what?!" _Tessa turns to face me, her green-hazel eyes wide with shock. "I understand Ultraviolet and Ganondorf in prison, but _Kylee?! _What the fuck did _she _do?!" The receptionist taps her arm.  
"Can I get your name, ma'am?" she queries.  
"Tessa Dolton," she replies before immediately turning back to the Bonneter.  
"They all robbed a bank in Delfino Plaza," Corky explains, "and it was _right _in front of the police station." Tessa tuts to herself at the idea.  
_"What _a fucking dumbass..." she mutters. "Claire..._why _is she the leader of the Immortal Humans?"  
"You tell _me."  
_"And Claire Rogers..." the receptionist murmurs before ushering a guard over to us. "Alright, ladies. Enjoy your visit!"

It doesn't take us long to reach [Y/N]; we're all walking with haste. While she lays in her bed, a nurse and an ultrasound technician stand by her side. The technician is gliding the device over the patient's bare stomach as he and the nurse consult a monitor.  
"Yep," the technician declares, _"she's _definitely pregnant." He gestures towards the monitor, where I can see it clearly displayed on the screen. It's tiny, but it has a heartbeat. The guard clears his throat; the duo turn around to see us.  
"Hello," the nurse begins. "We were just performing an ultrasound on Princess [Y/N] to confirm her pregnancy."  
"Tessa," Corky mutters, "what the _fuck _did you write in that fanfiction?"  
_"Fanservice," _she whispers back, **"that's **_what."_  
"Hmm?" the technician asks the two, genuinely curious as to what they're talking about. The two girls chuckle nervously.  
"Oh, nothing..." they assure him in unison.  
I shake my head.  
"Well...we've got it all recorded," the technician tells the three of us. "We'll pass the results onto Delfino Castle." As they walk off, he talks to the nurse in a secretive tone. _"Geez, Cassie, she's not even married yet..."_  
_"It's 2020, Marco. Leave Princess [Y/N] alone."_  
I turn to the guard.  
"May we get some privacy?" I ask him. He nods his head and closes the door behind us, leaving us alone with [Y/N].

I take the Shine Sprite from behind my cloak before holding it out towards [Y/N]. It gives off a warm, radiant light that's all-too familiar by now, based on my prior observations of what other Shine Sprites have done in the presence of Princess [Y/N]. It floats towards the Princess before sinking into her chest. Her veins begin to glow a warm, radiant yellow from beneath her skin. Corky and Tessa watch her in anticipation.  
The light fades, leaving her back to her former state.  
I can't help but to sigh. If the Shine Sprite couldn't wake her up...then what will?  
"We should probably get going," Corky murmurs in wait of my response. She turns towards me to see my response.  
"Yes," I respond. "I should get going."  
"We should get going..." Tessa yawns. "I didn't know how _tired _I was for a while." I know they're about to leave, so I go to tell the Bonneter one final phrase.  
"May the Deities watch over you," I murmur.


	309. Chapter Three Hundred and Eight || thank jesus it's the last alternate POV (Birdie's POV)

**Days passed since incident: 40  
Subject: Birdie  
Location: Delfino Castle  
Time: 9:42 AM**

My dad and Mayor Giudice are sitting in silence on opposing sides of the desk inside the latter's office. They don't dare to say anything in fear that the wrong person will hear them...they haven't spoken at work for over a month now. I'm _not _going to lie, it's getting beyond a joke. [Y/N] isn't dead, so why's everyone _acting _like she is?"Hello," I say from the doorframe in a quiet voice. Dad tenses at my voice; it's like he knows what I'm here to say."Ah, Birdie..." Giudice smiles. "How are you today?""If I have to be honest," I tell her, _"not_ that great." They give each other a look, but it's not a worried look, or an annoyed look for that matter. Any and all emotion is devoid from their faces. Just like the monochromatic sky outside. "Any word on Princess [Y/N] or Queen [M/N]?""[Y/N] still has not awoken," Dad admits with a heavy sigh. "And [M/N] has not returned since her departure the other day. We are beginning to wonder if either will return to us." I purse my lips together. I've gotten the same answer every time I've asked. And to be honest...I'm absolutely _sick _of it.

_"Why_ are we sitting around and doing nothing, then?" I ask them both in the sternest tone I can muster. "Why can't Mipha heal the _Princess?_ Why can't _anyone _figure out what's wrong with her? And _why _in Rosalina's name did you let the queen of your nation abandon her _kingdom?!" _Neither say a word. I grit my teeth together; before I know it, a heavy thud rings around the room and my fist is stinging from being smacked into the desk. "We _all _miss [Y/N], okay?! But none of us are going to feel any better about ourselves if we just ignore each other and pretend everything's fine!" Giudice is about to speak up, but there's no way I'm done speaking yet. _Oh _no. "How many times have you lied about how you're feeling to people who ask?!"  
"Quite...quite a lot, actually." Dad's hands are shaking as he removes his glasses from his face. Tears are beginning to glisten in his eyes. "[Y/N]...she's like a second daughter to me. I hate to see her like this. I hate to see everyone the way they are right now." I bow my head down in shame. I was pretty angry. It's something I'm trying to work on...not losing my temper every five seconds. "Everyone around the castle...they've just been moping around. The only times Ganondorf has left his room is to cause trouble." He closes his eyes and presses a handkerchief against one at a time before continuing to speak again. "Birdena..._what's _it going to take? What do we have to do to let go and move on?" I eye the onyx microphone on Giudice's desk.  
I snatch for it and hold my thumb down on the button.

"Attention to all occupants of Delfino Castle," I declare in a neutral voice. "I want _everyone _in the recreation hall in the upper basement in ten minutes. If you're not in there, you'd better be dying or dead, and soldiers of the Isle Delfinian Royal Guard will be sweeping all rooms to account for all individuals. I'll be_ waiting."_ I let go of the button and take a slow breath in before brushing my palms across my lab coat. "Let's go."  
"What do you have in mind?" Giudice queries while she and Cavaliere stand up.  
"You'll see," I assure them.

I'm standing on the basketball next to Dad and Giudice. Champions, Sages, Heroes of the Triforce and my own team all slump into the set of bleachers on the edge of the wall inside the recreation hall. I catch a glimpse of Kylee just before she opts to sit behind Bowser so she doesn't have to see me. Her eyes have noticeable bags to them and she's thrown a beanie over her head. All around the room, the occupants of the castle all have some sort of telltale sign that they're done with it all. Whether it's a hollow look in their eyes or a more drastic change in their appearance slash attitude, I don't see a single happy face here. It's what I've expected. For a while, it's so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop. All eyes are trained on us. Dad and Giudice look hesitant to speak. I usher them over to two free seats in the front row. Nobody moves or speaks or makes even the slightest deviation from their numbed demeanours.  
"Get on with it, already," Ganondorf mutters from the back row. Laughter fills the air, but it's a nervous laugh. A laugh that's hesitant...restrained...uncomfortable. I nod my head.  
"Alright..." I begin. "We need to have a chat." I take a step forwards. "It's been forty days since [Y/N] acquired trauma to the brain and lungs inside the Lakebed Temple. It's been forty days since _most _of us have even seen her. Be honest...I want you to stand up if you've been feeling like _shit _for those past forty days because of what's happened to her. It doesn't matter how upset you've been...if you've been upset at all, then stand up." I'm not surprised to see everyone stand up. Even the more stoic of people, like Garmadon, are standing. "Now...I want you to stay standing if you've visited Princess [Y/N] in hospital for those past forty days." Like a wave, most people slowly begin to sit back down. I notice that Corky's back in her Bonneter form. Is [M/N]'s disappearance behind this?  
"Do you have anything to say to the others?" I ask her.  
"Well..." she admits, "if [Y/N] saw us moping around without purpose, she'd be pissed off at us. She'd be pissed off at _all _of us. If we want her to heal...then we have to be able to heal ourselves." She quickly sidles past Kylee, Bowser and Lloyd before jogging down the stairs. She stands by my side and faces the others. "I know you guys all grieve in different ways, but [Y/N] needs something else right now. She needs our support. Even if she wakes up...no, _when _she wakes up, she's going to need help. She's going to need all of us. If we can't be there for one person...then how can we be there for the Sixteen Realms?" Slowly but surely, everyone nods in agreement.  
"[Y/N]'s still fighting," Kai decides as he stands up. "I don't know if it's my place to be talking, but she's got more grit than anyone in this room. And...if it wasn't for her, I'm sure Hellen, Matt and Aliya wouldn't be here as [Y/N]'s Champions. Bowser, Garmadon and Ganondorf...I doubt they'd be on our side. And...well, Bucket's expecting a kid soon. I don't think any of what I've just mentioned would've happened if Isle Delfino hadn't called for our help. [Y/N]'s helped our countries and kingdoms out...it's time to repay the debt. It's _time _to stop fighting with each other. Who's with me?"  
Silence...until Urbosa stands up.

_"I_ am," Urbosa promises Kai with a smile. Next to her, Nabooru stands up.  
"And _I_ am, too," she adds on. Aliya, Matt, Hellen and all the other Champions start to stand up, and then the Sages. Kylee's team follows suit, and it doesn't take long for everyone to stand up...well, all but one person, anyway.  
"I _just _want you to know that I wholeheartedly agree with you all," Borg promises as he holds one hand over his chest and the other in the air, "but I'm _afraid _I am unable to stand."  
_"It's_ okay," I tell him with a smile, "I know you want to support [Y/N]." Everyone laughs...but this time, it's light-hearted. It's lively. Joyful. Exciting. Happy.  
_Genuine._  
Dad stops laughing before everyone else. He reaches into the pocket of his jacket and proceeds to speak on the phone to someone. It only takes five seconds for his jaw to drop to the ground.  
"I'll inform them all _right _away," he murmurs. At those words, everyone falls silent again. They're awaiting his words...I know I am, too.  
"What is it?" Wu asks him.  
"It's [Y/N]," Dad responds. "She's _awake."_


	310. Chapter Three Hundred and Nine || Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Bakey!

**Time: ???  
Location: Royal Delfino Hospital, Ricco Harbour, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

_"[Y/N]..."  
_Corky's voice drifts through your ears against the sea of monitor beeps and air conditioner whirrs. You don't know how long you've been out for...but it's been dark for an _awfully _long time. The last thing you recall was a black wall crushing you.  
_Am I dead? _you wonder. _I...where **am** I?_  
_"[Y/N]..."  
_This time, it's Birdie's voice whispering your name. Your throat stings...it feels like you're in the midst of a sore throat.  
"[Y/N]? Can you hear me?"  
This time, the third, unfamiliar voice is enough to jolt something inside you. Your muscles jerk into action as you begin to yawn. There's a few chuckles.  
_"Damn, _sis...you've been asleep for a long time, don't you think?" Again, it's a familiar voice. It's Kylee, this time. As more laughter fills the air, you can't help but notice a throbbing sensation in the back of your head.  
_"Fuck..." _you murmur as you go to clutch at your head. "Was I _drinking-"  
_You pause when your fingers brush against the coarse fabric of a bandage.

Your eyes slowly begin to open to reveal a hospital room with pristine, white walls. Upon glancing down at your body, you discover that you're wearing a white hospital gown with grey embroidery. Corky, who's back to her Bonneter form, hovers in the corner of the room as she watches you. Birdie's standing at the end of your bed, and Cavaliere is standing next to her. You spot several others in the room. There's a pink nurse with bright yellow leaves, and a green doctor with matching leaves, both Piantas, standing by the bedside closest to the door. As for the bedside facing the window, you spot Peach and Zelda standing there with smiles of relief on their faces.  
"What?" you murmur, staring at your arms. Several IV drips run into them. "What the fuck is _this?!" _You turn towards the others. "Good _morning?!"  
_"Take it easy, [Y/N]," Corky ushers you while she floats down to your side. "You've _just _woken up from a forty-day coma."  
Your heart nearly stops.  
_"What?!" _Tears begin to well in your eyes. **_"Why?!"  
_**"Patient appears to be suffering from post-coma delirium," the doctor murmurs. "Note that down, Cassie."  
"Yes, sir," the nurse promises while scribbling down something onto a notepad. For a while, everyone watches you in anticipation of a reaction. You glance around in an attempt to find_ him. _You know he'll have all the answers for you. But...he isn't anywhere to be found.  
"Where's Ganondorf?" you murmur. Everyone gives each other nervous glances, and you can't help but to worry. _"Rosalina, _don't tell me he's dead..."  
"No, no," Corky assures you. "He's alive, [Y/N]. But...he's not allowed in here."  
"Why?"  
"Due to recent criminal charges for a variety of offenses," the doctor explains, "he isn't allowed to visit the ICU."  
"Where _is _he?!" you demand.  
"He's loitering out the front of the hospital with his kids," Corky decides as she peeks out of the window. You immediately try to get out of the bed, but the nurse and Birdie both usher you back in.  
"You're still in recovery," the nurse advises you. "Do you want us to get rid of him?"  
"Let him _in," _you warn them, "or I'll have everyone responsible for keeping him out _fired." _They both gulp and rush outside of the ward. You turn to face the others, who are staring at you with a worried expression. You let out a sigh.  
_What the Hell did Ganondorf do to get himself kicked out of here? _you think bitterly.

Corky floats down to the floor and picks up a pink, plastic clipboard.  
"Huh..." she murmurs, "they dropped your medical notes."  
_Medical notes? _you think.  
"What do they say?" you ask her in a calm tone.  
"Says you were admitted with cerebral edema and secondary drowning," she recites, _"both _related to a severe concussion you got underwater."  
"What's cerebral edema?"  
"It's basically where your brain swells up and starts creating pressure on the skull. Anyway, a group of surgeons specialising in trauma or neurosurgery, including Dr Zane Julien, Dr P.I.X.A.L Borg and Dr Mario Jumpman, _all _performed a decompressive crainiectomy on you forty days ago." You gulp at the words.  
"What's _that?" _you murmur.  
_"Basically _they drilled a hole in your skull to release that pressure from the cerebral edema," she informs you, _"hence _the bandage on your head."  
"Wow..." You turn towards the others. "I..." You're finding it hard to think of things to say, so you return to Corky. "Go on."  
"Next," she proceeds, "they placed you into a medically induced coma to promote healing, which was supposed to last for a month but ended up taking ten _extra _days because of the _last _thing on here." You're expecting her to tell you, but she's hesitant to say it.  
"Yes?" you prompt her. Corky places down the clipboard face-down so you can't see it and sighs while placing a hand on your shoulder.  
"[Y/N]..." she tells you in a quiet voice, "they performed a blood test to check on your hormone levels because your body skipped a menstrual cycle. And the results came back showing elevated levels of something called human chorionic gonadotrophin."  
"Uh...what does _that _have to do with me skipping a period..._oh."_ Corky gives you a sympathetic smile before shaking her head.  
_I fucking **hope **I'm not, _you think to yourself.  
_"Yeah..."_ she whispers as the doctor and nurse return. And _behind _them, with his all-too familiar red cape slung over his forearm and a terrified look plastered across his face, is-  
_"Ganondorf!" _you exclaim.

Tears fill your eyes as Ganondorf throws his arms around you. He's holding you a little closer than usual, and every so often, he's shaking...almost as if _he's _crying! You hold his head in your arms and press your lips against his forehead. There's something about how _vulnerable _he seems...you're curious as to what's happened during the forty days you'd been asleep.  
_"Oh, I missed you..." _you whisper to him as you gaze into his gold-hued eyes.  
"As did _I, _sweetheart," he responds before giving you a kiss on the lips. Ignoring the others, the two of you remain this way for a good ten seconds...yet, it doesn't seem to be long enough. After he pulls away, he takes a seat on the armchair by your side and takes your hand in his. "How are you feeling?"  
"I've got a _bit _of a sore throat," you explain, "and I _am _feeling a bit tired...but aside from that, I'm doing alright."  
"I'm glad to hear," he smiles. "Does your head hurt?"  
"Not really..." And it's true. Most of the pain in your head is gone.  
"Uh...Dr Mela?" Corky asks the doctor in a timid voice as she picks up the clipboard and hands it over to the doctor. "I _think _you'll have to explain the _other _thing going on with Princess [Y/N] to her partner. Do you have the..._pictures?"  
_"Pictures?" you frown.  
"The...ah..._ultrasounds," _the doctor assures you.  
"Can you _all _stop beating around the bush and just say it how it is?" you demand. The doctor pushes his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.  
"Alright," he decides, "you're five and a half weeks pregnant."  
At those words, your heart stops again for the second time today. You were already getting the feeling from what Corky was saying, but now that the doctor's confirmed it, you can't even think straight.  
And judging from the look of complete and utter shock on his face, you're presuming Ganondorf had _no _idea about it.  
"Can the rest of you leave?" you ask quietly. "I'd like to have a talk to Ganondorf."  
Without a word, the others leave.


	311. Chapter Three Hundred and Ten || some wholesome gan bc y'all deserve it

You watch in silence as Ganondorf stands in front of the window with one arm propped up against it. His other hand is pressed against his head. You're glancing between him and your stomach. You can't _believe _it. No...this _has _to be a dream, right?  
"How in Din's name did this _happen?" _he murmurs, more to himself than you.  
"It isn't your fault," you assure him.  
"It _is _my fault, [Y/N]." He gives you a sideways glance. "I've _ruined _your life."  
"Hey..." you whisper. _"Don't _say that." He slumps back to the seat next to your bed and takes a seat while taking your hand in his.  
"[Y/N]..." he sighs. "If you're ashamed of my mistake, then you don't have to hide it." As he says those words, his gaze falls to the ground. You give his hand a squeeze and smile.  
"Hey...we _don't _make mistakes," you assure him. _"Just _happy little accidents." At those words, a sliver of a smile creeps across his face at the phrase.  
"Happy little accidents..." he repeats in a murmur. The smile fades again. "[Y/N]...what are we going to do?"  
"Whatever it takes to get through this," you decide as you clasp both of your hands around his. "We're going to get through this...I _promise." _You stretch your arms out, and he holds you close. You run your hands through his hair while your head rests on his shoulder. His chest rises and falls in sync with yours. He lifts up your chin before giving you another kiss. For a while, the two of you just sit there, taking in each other's embrace. Eventually, the door opens again, and you spot the others filing back into the room.  
He relaxes in his seat, but he doesn't let go of your hand.

"At least you aren't in this alone," Peach tells you with a small smile. "You've got _plenty _of help in the castle if you need it."  
"Not to mention that Nya, Nabooru and Harumi are _all _going through the same thing," Birdie adds on.  
"And don't forget that there's plenty of mums in the castle who've already been through this," Corky chirps in addition to the others. "I'm sure they'll _all _be happy to help you out." The doctor and nurse head to your bedside.  
"Now, Princess [Y/N]," the doctor begins. "We're going to keep you here for a forty-eight hour-long observation, if that's alright with you."  
"That's okay," you agree. Cavaliere glances down at his phone and jolts before pocketing it.  
"We'll have to go now," Cavaliere admits while looking at his watch. "But I'll be back with the next lot of visitors tomorrow, okay Princess [Y/N]?"  
"Yep," you smile back. Corky floats towards your chest, and you give her a hug.  
"I'm glad you're okay, [Y/N]..." she murmurs. "And I promise...I'm _never _going to let you fight without me again." Along with Zelda, Peach, Birdie and Cavaliere, she starts to float out of the room. Ganondorf glances towards them before looking back at you.  
"You can stay here if you'd like," you tell him.  
"I'd like that," he decides.

**\- - -**

By the time the nurse rolls in a cart with your dinner on it, the Sun is setting over Isle Delfino. You notice that Ganondorf is staring at the food rather hungrily, but you're not exactly feeling hungry yourself. The nurse sets the bowl of food down on a table over your bed, along with a jug of water and a cup. In the bowl, you can see fried rice with vegetables, meat and bits of egg strewn throughout it. You take the fork by the side of the bowl and scoop a little bit onto it before eating it. It's pretty good, but you're not feeling that hungry...and the portion that the hospital's given you is enough to feed a horse.  
"Is there anything else I can do for you, Princess?" the nurse queries. You glance over to Ganondorf.  
"Are you going to be staying here tonight?" you ask him quietly. He nods his head, so you turn back to the nurse. "Can you get him a blanket?"  
"Yes, Princess [Y/N]," she obliges. You watch as she walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. You take the bowl of rice in your hands before holding it out to Ganondorf.  
"You need to eat," you decide. He shakes his head.  
"I'll be quite alright, sweetheart," he assures you. "You eat it."  
"No," you admit. "I'm not really hungry..." He places the back of his hand against your forehead. It's rather cold.  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
"I'm fine...but _you _feel freezing."  
"This room is colder than the Hebra Mountains..." he murmurs in your ear. You laugh and turn back to your bowl of rice. You take little scoops of rice on your fork and eat them slowly. You're not hungry...but you also haven't eaten for forty days.  
"So..." you begin. "Why'd you get arrested?"

At the question, he shakes his head and lets out a sigh.  
"Lloyd," he murmurs under his breath.  
"Did you two get into a fight?" you query.  
"No..." he mumbles, "he and Kai told the authorities that I had been consistently abusing you." At those words, you frown.  
"But..." you begin. "I...I _started _a lot of the physical stuff in our fights." You shake your head. "And the judge sentenced you with imprisonment?"  
"No. She had me on...what's it called again? Probation?"  
"Oof..." you wince. "How'd you end up in prison if she only sentenced you with probation?" At the question, a low laugh escapes his lips.  
"Well...I'd been drinking while I was spending the night at Gravely's hotel."  
"They jailed you for _drinking?"_  
"No. They jailed Kylee and I for then going on to steal from a bank outside the police station."  
You can't help but to burst into laughter.  
_"Ganondorf..." _you tell him while wiping a tear from your eye. "Why'd _Kylee _help you?"  
"She was with that Violet girl," he explains. "And...well...they said a few things to me that I'd agreed with."  
"What'd they say?"  
"That some of the visitation restrictions on place at the hospital were ridiculous, and that your mother was being ridiculous for not letting me visit you."  
_Wait..._you think quietly. _She...she didn't want him seeing me?_  
"Why didn't she want you to visit me?" you whisper to him.  
"Envy." You're full, so you pass the bowl of rice over to him.  
"Please eat some," you plead. "You look like you haven't eaten in _days."_  
"Haven't," he confirms nonchalantly while propping one foot on the seat of the armchair and taking the bowl in his hands. "I didn't have anywhere to stay. Your mother banished me from the castle...and Gravely wasn't too willing to let me back into the hotel after the Hackergirl had the three of us freed from that prison."  
That's a lot to take in.  
"Wait..." you ask him quietly. "Where have you been sleeping?" He immediately glances away at that question. "Ganondorf?"  
He sets the bowl down and lets a sigh escape his lips.  
_"[Y/N]..." _he murmurs. "You...you don't need to worry yourself over me. It...it would only stress you out if I had told you." You shake your head.  
"Don't _ever _say that," you tell him as you take his hand. "I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Did you have anywhere to sleep?"  
"On...on that islet south of Gelato Beach," he admits. "I...I hope you aren't ashamed with me."  
"No, I'm not," you promise him. "I'm ashamed with the others for kicking you out. It's _my _home, and if _I _say you're allowed to stay there, then you are." You beckon him over towards you. He leans towards you. "And...if my mother doesn't want us together, then how are we supposed to kick the Overlord's ass?"  
He laughs quietly at your words.  
"No matter _what _happens to me," he decides, "I _promise _that I will be here to aid you in sealing the Overlord away from the Sixteen Realms." You smile and give him a kiss on the forehead.  
"I'm glad," you smile. There's a knock on the door, and it's there that you spot the nurse holding a neatly-folded blanket in her arms. She places it on the end of your bed before walking over to a monitor.  
"Blood pressure's normal...heart rate is _slightly _elevated." She jots the figures down on a clipboard. "Blood oxygen saturation is at healthy levels, and _finally, _your respiratory rate is looking good." She gives you a smile. "I'll be back in here tomorrow morning to check your vitals in person. It'll all be monitored overnight via the computer system."  
"Thank you," you respond. "I'll see you tomorrow." She gives you a wave before closing the door behind her.

You try to reach for the blanket, but Ganondorf takes it while ushering you to stay lying down.  
"Get some rest," he tells you while brushing a few strands of hair away from your face. Before he has the chance to pull his hand away, you take it in yours before holding it close to your chest. You can feel his heartbeat against your skin...it's calming. Familiar.  
_Safe._  
His eyes are trained on his hand. They slowly shift towards your face.  
"[Y/N]..." he murmurs. "I...I'm unsure of how I will be able to cope."  
"With what?" you ask him. At the question, a smirk spreads across his lips. You don't even need to hear him say what's on his mind to understand what he's talking about, and you can't help but smirk back at him. "Well...I'm _sure _we can figure something out..." The smile on his face slowly begins to fade, almost as if there's something else on his mind. There's a strange, dazed look in his eyes for a while. "Ganondorf?"  
"[Y/N]. I..." He pauses for a few moments. "I want...to ask you something that's been troubling me for a long time."  
"Yes?" You can tell he's struggling to look you in the eyes.  
"Do...do you..." Finally, he's able to overcome his fear and maintain eye contact with you. "Do you have a...genuine _interest _in me?" Almost as soon as the last word escapes his lips, he immediately finds the floor rather interesting. You stare at him for a while before nodding your head.  
"Yes, Ganondorf. I _do."_  
"Then...I wish to ask you another question." He reaches into his pocket and tries to find something.  
"Yeah?" He takes his hand out of his pocket (it's a closed fist at this point) before crouching down by your side and holding said hand out towards you.  
"[Y/N] [L/N]..." he begins in a quiet voice as he opens his hand. You spot a shiny, golden ring in his hand. In the centre is a diamond that gives off a beautiful glow in your favourite colour. You can see something engraved on the inside part of the ring; it's in the Gerudo language. Your jaw is dropped to the floor, and as you glance at the heart monitor, you notice that your heart rate has gone up by at least twenty beats per minute. "May I have the honour of making you my wife?"  
"You...you want to marry me?"  
He nods his head. "I do, [Y/N]."  
A whole wave of emotions are overwhelming you. You don't know what to say. Although you've known him for a couple of months, it feels like you've known him for a thousand lifetimes. There's just so much you want to say, but you can't because you've been reduced to tears, which begin to well in your eyes.  
"What does it say in the ring?" you ask him quietly after a while.  
_"Forever my sweetheart." _While wiping a tear off your cheek, you nod your head.  
"Yes," you declare. "I _will _marry you." At your response, he lets out a sigh of relief. He lifts up your left hand and slides the ring over your ring finger. You admire its sparkle in the light.  
"Do you remember the day I took you and Mara to the jeweller's?" You have to think for a while, but you do remember. You'd gone with him a little while after you'd conquered the perils of the Arbiter's Grounds. "And do you remember how Riju and I got into that little fight that you'd heard onboard the Destiny's Bounty?"  
"Yeah?"  
"This...this was what I was looking to be repaired. My mother had this made for the bride she had chosen for me, but I did not wish to wed with that bride. I'd hidden the ring somewhere, and I'd thought I'd lost it..."  
"How'd you find it?"  
"It was within the care of an old friend's descendant." He stands back up and unfolds the blanket. "An Anacondrai who went by the name _Kesshō _had been fortune-telling in my kingdom...and she had taken it upon herself to get someone she deemed trustworthy to return it to me."  
"Who was that trustworthy person?" You watch on as he takes a seat while throwing the blanket over his body so you can only see his head. You have to hide a giggle.  
"Princess Peach."  
"Wow..."  
"You'll need your rest, [Y/N]," he decides. "After all, you'll have visitors tomorrow."  
"I wonder who's visiting..." you yawn.  
"So do I..."  
"Good night."


	312. Chapter Three Hundred and Eleven || Stan Twitter

You wake up to the sound of the nurse giggling while the doctor gently shakes your shoulder.  
"Good morning, Princess [Y/N]," he tells you. "There's something you need to see." You let out a yawn and open your eyes before immediately turning your attention to the nurse. She's standing outside the window, alongside Ganondorf, who's smiling.  
"What's going on?" you murmur.  
"Do you want to see?" the nurse asks you. You nod, so she heads back towards you and helps you out of bed. As your legs swing over, you're quite surprised to see how much thinner they look, alongside your arms.  
"Uh...why are they so thin?" you ask.  
"You lost quite a bit of muscle mass while you were comatose," the doctor explains. "It's normal for that to happen in all patients who are in comas around the duration you experienced." The nurse holds out her hands, and you take them before placing a foot on the ground. Your other one shortly follows. As you go to stand, you realise _just _how weak you actually are. Your knees are shaky as you try to stay standing.  
_"Shit," _you mutter. Ganondorf turns around before stepping over to you and placing one arm behind your back. He puts the other in front of you.  
"I will catch you if you fall," he promises. You take a slow step, and then another. As you make your way towards the window, he moves along with you. Eventually, you reach the window, and you have to take a while to catch your breath. You rest your head on his left arm for a while.  
"Mother of Rosalina..." you mutter, _"this _is exhausting." You lift up your head and look out the window.  
Your jaw nearly drops at the sight before you.

Standing in a particular formation is a massive crowd of Piantas from all over the island. They're all cheering and clapping as they look up towards your window. You smile and give them a wave.  
"What does it say?" the nurse asks. You stare out the window for a little while.  
_What does it say? _you repeat in disbelief. _Is there supposed to be words, or-_  
You realise that the Piantas are formed into letters, which make words, and these words make a phrase.  
"Check your Chirp..." you murmur. "Check my Chirp? Why do they want me to check my Chirp?"  
_"Well, _[Y/N]," a familiar voice says behind you, "there's a _few _hashtags trending on Chirp, and we thought you'd like to see them."  
You turn your head around to see Matt, Hellen and Aliya, alongside Birdie, Kylee and Corky.

"Hey!" you greet your Champions with a smile. "How have things been running in Delfino Castle?"  
"You'll have to see tomorrow," Birdie responds, giving you a wink. Kylee walks over to you while holding out your phone.  
"You and Ganondorf robbed a bank?" you ask her with a grin while you take your phone. She laughs and nods her head.  
"Sorry, Princess [Y/N]," she apologises. "I...I was _kinda _mad they wouldn't let me visit you before."  
"As long as neither of you do it again," you decide, "then it's cool." The nurse helps you back into your bed, and you set your phone down on the table before turning back to your Champions. Aliya gives you a quick hug, as does Kylee. "What's on Chirp?"  
"Well," Hellen responds, _"let's _just say that you're the hot topic right now." You take your phone in your hands and put in your passcode before raising your eyebrows at the number of Chirp notifications you have.  
"Holy _shit..." _you murmur. "Over five thousand?" You open the app and spot a few of Birdie and Kai's Chirps before heading to the _'Trending' _tab. Your name and title are at the top of the trending list, along with Isle Delfino and the hashtag 'GetWellSoon[Y/N]'. The bottom two topics trending include two more hashtags: 'NewDonkKongs' and 'TheZeldaAndNabooru'. You recognise the former as a baseball team, but you're curious as to what the latter is.  
"The Zelda and Nabooru?" you ask curiously. "What's_ that?"_  
"Check out the top three first," Kylee ushers you. You click on your name, and you're overwhelmed by the event displayed.

"After forty days in a medically-induced coma," you read out loud, "Isle Delfino's princess, [Y/N] [L/N], is finally awake. Needless to say, Chirp is _elated _with the news of her recovery." You scroll down to see several Chirps, all of which are from Isle Delfino's Champions.

You burst into laughter at Matt's Chirp while giving it a like.  
"I _told _you it was gonna make her laugh!" Kylee tells Matt with a big beam as he scratches at the back of his head and gives the rest of you a somewhat embarrassed grin.  
"I'm gonna quote rechirp this one," you declare. You press the rechirp icon before selecting the 'quote' option. You write two letters before sending the Chirp: 'O' and 'K'.  
"Dude," Kylee chuckles, "that's your _first _Chirp in like one and a half months!" You smile before scrolling down to the next set of text.  
"Some of Delfino Castle's residents are a _little _nervous about what Princess [Y/N] is going to say to their antics..." you continue to read.

"Although some were on edge in anticipation to see if Princess [Y/N] was alright, others took the opportunity to shed light on the situation, referencing several events that happened throughout the duration of her coma."

"For now," you finish reading, "the admin team here at Chirp Inc. is awaiting news from Princess [Y/N] herself and wish her a speedy recovery. To stay tuned, you can follow Chirp Inc. and Princess [Y/N]."  
To say you're overwhelmed by everything is an _understatement._  
"I..." you begin. "I...this is a _lot _to take in..."  
"We'll catch you up on everything once you're home," Birdie assures you. "But for now, I think we need to make sure the world knows you're okay." You open the camera app on your phone before passing it over to her. You poke your middle fingers up _just _before she snaps the photo. She snickers to herself before typing something.  
"Wait...what are you doing?" you ask her.  
_"And..._send!" she beams before tossing your phone back. You see that she's posted the picture of you on your account, along with the phrase _'I lived, bitches!'  
_"Birdie!" you shriek.  
"You're welcome," she grins. You roll your eyes and turn off the screen.  
"Hey..." Kylee begins as she points at your hand. "Is _that _what I _think _it is?"  
All of your Champions gasp at the realisation that you're wearing an engagement ring on your finger.

"Holy _shit, _Ganondorf!" Corky shrieks as she takes your hand and pokes the diamond on the ring. "Did you nick this from that bank or some shit?!"  
"No," he promises her. "I've had it for a long time."  
"It's _pretty," _Kylee compliments. "Is this that engagement ring you asked the jeweller to fix up?"  
"Yes."  
"Aww...you two are _cute _together!" She wraps her arms around you. "Things are _finally _turning around for you guys!"  
"You two having the wedding before or after?" Corky queries, gesturing to your stomach. You rest your hand on top of it before turning towards Ganondorf.  
"What do you think?" you inquire. He rests a hand on his chin before glancing to the rest of the Champions.  
"Wait...what do you _mean _before or after, Corky?" Matt frowns. You give them all a nervous chuckle.  
"Well..." you admit to Matt, Aliya, Hellen and Kylee, "I'm pregnant."  
"You're having a _baby?!" _Kylee squeaks with excitement.  
"How _wonderful, _dear!" Hellen tells you with a big smile.  
"Congratulations, Princess!" Matt grins. Aliya's silent for a while.  
"What's wrong?" you ask her.  
"As a mother myself..._good luck."_  
"Kids can't be _that _hard to take care of," Birdie protests. Aliya, Matt and Ganondorf _all _burst into laughter at her words.  
"Oh, _one _day, Birdie..." Hellen smirks. "Perhaps _you _will settle down with someone and have a child together..."  
"Birdie's about as _single _as it gets," you laugh. "Her VSCO jargon scares everyone off!" Birdie and Kylee give each other a smile. "Wait...are _you _two dating?"  
"No," Kylee grins, "I got dumped by Mario and _she's _going out with Daruk's grandson now!" Your jaw drops to the ground as your eyes widen.  
"Yeah," Birdie adds on with a smile. "I...he's just _really _nice. And I'm helping him come out of his shell."  
"Aww..." you say with a big smile, "I'm _glad _you've found someone, Birdena..." You turn back to Kylee. "What _happened _between you two?"  
"He was pissed off that I wanted to help Ganondorf out," she admits quietly. "I...I guess he's just not _good _enough for some people." For a while, she's staring out the window, making you wonder if she's having an absence seizure. "But _never _mind. I don't have _time _for assholes."  
Hellen glances at her wristwatch.  
"I've got to make sure that Delfino Resort is running smoothly," she admits. "I'll see you back in Delfino Castle, Princess [Y/N]."  
"We've gotta head off too," Matt adds on. "Aliya and I are going to train with Cole and Jay." After the three give you a wave, Matt, Hellen and Aliya all leave the room. You turn to face Birdie.  
"Do...do you mind being my maid of honour for the wedding?" you ask her.  
"I'd _love _to be your maid of honour!" she agrees.


	313. Chapter Three Hundred and Twelve || i schleep

**Time: 8:29 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Royal Delfino Hospital, Ricco Harbour, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The next morning, you're walking even better than you were yesterday. You're standing by the window and watching as the boats in the harbour sail out to sea, leaving wakes of surf to dissolve behind them. Ganondorf is right next to you.  
"I recall my time in the Era of Winds," he begins while wrapping his arm around your waist. "Have I told you about those times?" You shake your head.  
"No," you respond.  
"Those times were simpler..." he admits. "I...I must confess something to you."  
"Yeah?"  
"My...my youngest daughter. Has Link told you about his twin sister, [Y/N]?"  
"Aryll?" you guess.  
"Yes. Her."  
"Didn't she die during the Great Calamity?" you inquire. He shakes his head.  
"A group of Ninjagians had kidnapped her during that dark day," he admits quietly. "They had her consume some of that Yesterday's Tea...and then they sent her to live in the Era of Winds alongside the Hero of Winds and his grandmother."  
"I'm sorry," you murmur.  
"It's quite alright," he assures you. "One day...I wish to see her again." He turns to face you before continuing to speak. "[Y/N]. Should the world be too dangerous for our child...then I want you to know that I will consider sending her to live with Aryll...if that is not too much to ask." You bite your lip.  
"Would...would we be able to visit them?"  
"Of _course _we would, sweetheart."

The doctor and the nurse walk into the room; they're chatting away about a rather interesting patient who'd decided to go cliff-diving while trapped inside a bouncy castle. The nurse is pushing a wheelchair into the room as they cackle about said patient's recklessness.  
"Good morning, Princess [Y/N]," she says with a smile. "Ready to go home?" You nod your head, eyeing the neatly folded pile of clothes on the seat of the chair. Your gi, undergarments, trousers and boots are all there.  
"Yes," you respond. You watch as the doctor lifts up one of your wrists and removes the bandage holding one of the needles in place. He carefully removes said needle from your hand and sets it away so nobody can get hurt by it. He then removes the other needles attached to the tubes around your body.  
"Now, Princess [Y/N]," he tells you, "I'll have Cassie here come into Delfino Castle tomorrow to change your bandages if that's not too much of a hassle for you, and then we'd like you to come into the hospital once a week for about three months to check up on you."  
"Yes," you agree. "Thank you, Dr Mela." You recall the name that Corky had called him...was it this morning or yesterday? It doesn't fuss you, though.  
"We'll let you get changed," he decides, "and then we'll just give you your discharge information."  
"Cool." They're about to leave, but you have another question. "Uh...what's the wheelchair for?"  
"Just in case you get tired," the nurse informs you. After those words, they head out of the room and close the doors behind them. You turn towards Ganondorf.  
"Uh..." you begin, "do you mind helping me get dressed?"  
"Of course not, sweetheart."

After you get changed into your gi and all of the respective gear, he opens the door and lets the doctor and nurse back into the room. He's got an A4-sized envelope filled with sheets of paper. The nurse helps you into the wheelchair while the doctor hands you the envelope and your phone, which was sitting on the table.  
"In here," he explains, "we've compiled all of your medical notes, as well as all other relevant information. We've got a copy of this, but just in case, we want you to bring this into your appointments."  
"Okay," you agree. "Is there anything else you need to talk about?"  
"Not really," the nurse admits. "But if you have any questions that need answering, you can just call our numbers. We've written them down on a sticky note in that envelope."  
"Thank you," you smile. You hold out your arms and usher them both over.  
"Aww...you're _too _precious, Princess [Y/N]!" she beams. "I'm glad you're recovering!"  
"Me too," the doctor adds on. "We've scheduled your appointment for next week at _around _two PM, but we'll send you your appointment details twenty-four hours before then. He turns towards Cassie. "Do you care to escort them out? I need to check on that _bouncy _castle fiend." She giggles.  
"Yes, sir!" she agrees before pushing you out of the room. "You got everything?"  
"I _think _so," you confirm.

**\- - -**

Upon reaching the exit, you're surprised to see that the streets are almost empty, save for a couple of Noki walking about and minding their own business. It's also uncharacteristically cold, and it doesn't feel particularly light outside.  
"Is Ricco Harbour _normally _this quiet?" Ganondorf asks you.  
"No..." you respond quietly, "it's _supposed _to be the second busiest place on the island."  
"Well," the nurse decides as she points up at the sky, _"that's _probably why..." You glance up to see a thick, dark blanket of rumbling clouds. You're shocked...wasn't it sunny _just _a few minutes ago?!  
"Hmm..." Ganondorf murmurs. "I _suppose _it's going to be one of _those _days..." He turns to the nurse. "I'd like you to escort us back to Delfino Castle."  
"Of course." You lift up your head and turn it towards Ganondorf.  
"Is it okay if I have a nap while we head back?" you ask him. Without verbally answering you, he nods his head.  
"That's alright," he assures you. "I shall wake you upon our return."


	314. Chapter Three Hundred and Thirteen || from wholesome to cursed in five paragraphs

When you wake up again, you find yourself lying face-up on your bed. There's a _massive _pile of cards and presents in one corner of your room; you spot several giant, fluffy teddy bears in pastel colours, a few bouquets of flowers, a basket filled with baked goods and a giant A2-sized piece of poster paper with 'Get Well Soon, [Y/N]!' in big letters. It seems that all of Delfino Castle's residents have written down messages around the big letters. You glance to another corner of your room; your wheelchair is there. Leaning against the balcony is Ganondorf, who's staring out to the sea. You notice that he's not wearing his heavy armour _or _his cape.  
"What time is it?" you whisper. He turns around at your voice with an unusual amount of enthusiasm.  
"It's _just _past three PM," he answers. "Everybody is waiting to see you." You sit upright and try to slide out of bed. As you stand up, you have to grip onto the bed post in order to stay standing.  
_You can do it, [Y/N]..._you assure yourself.  
Your legs give in, and you end up falling on your behind.  
_"Oof!" _you wince. His eyes widen as he rushes forth and crouches down by your side.  
"[Y/N]..." he murmurs, "I don't want you to hurt yourself." He puts his arms underneath you before lifting you up. Without breaking a sweat, he proceeds to carry you towards the door that leads out into the hall. You wrap your arms around his neck and rest your head against his chest.  
"I'm sorry," you whisper while lifting your head up _just _far enough to give him a kiss on the cheek. At the gesture, his face begins to tinge a _slight _red colour. A smile creeps across your face. "What's wrong?"  
"I...uh...I..."  
"Ganondorf," you murmur as you hold one hand against his forehead, "are you _feeling _okay? You're blushing and stumbling over your words."  
At those words, he immediately looks away.  
"I will be quite alright," he assures you quietly. You reach out towards the elevator button and press it. You're wide awake now.  
You're glad you're home.

Once the elevator stops at the library, Ganondorf carries you out. You can spot a few people at the ends of the bookshelves that face the space in front of the big space in the middle; in particular, you notice Darunia, Ronin, Revali and Matt. There's also quite a lot of chatter, telling you that _everyone's _here.  
"...do you think she's okay?" Tessa inquires. "I mean...it's been _forty-_twodays."  
"I heard she'd woken up with amnesia!" Tiara squeaks.  
"No, no," Corky assures the two, "she definitely remembers us."  
"Aw, _shit," _Kai chuckles to her.  
_"Speak _of the Devil," Ronin says with a grin while he spins around on his heel, "and she shall come!" He gives you a wave.  
"How _are _'ya, little sister?" Darunia asks as he turns to face you.  
_"Pretty _tired," you weakly chuckle as the group collectively realises that you're alive and you're here.  
"Maybe a clap will wake you up!" Jay beams. You can't help but to laugh as everyone whoops and cheers, their claps thunderous and their voices relieved at your return. With a smile of his own, Ganondorf carries you over to the front of the group, where Junior, Mara, Saria, Nova, Corky, Cappy, Tiara, Tessa and Kylee are all sitting. The latter two are lying on their stomachs with their elbows propped against the floor and their hands underneath their chins. Ganondorf sets you down on an armchair that's been set up before standing by your side. Junior gets up before throwing his arms around your legs.  
"[Y/N]!" he sobs. "I _missed _you!" You pick him up and let him wrap his arms around you.  
"Aww..." you assure him, "I missed you too, Junior. I missed _all _of you." As you look around the room, you notice a few particularly relieved faces. Urbosa's trying to wipe a few tears from her eyes as she gives you a smile. Cavaliere, for once in his life, doesn't look stressed out beyond belief. Peach is staring at you, as if she wants to cling onto every last word you have. And, well...Garmadon's not grimacing, which is a good thing. The excited cheers and claps gradually slow until they eventually stop. You rest your arms on the armrests before reclining back in the chair. You could fall asleep _right _now, to be honest.  
But you'd rather set things straight with everyone.

"First and foremost," you say with a smile, "it's _been_ a while." Laughter sweeps across the crowd for a little while. "What happened while I was out?"  
"Tessa's back," Kylee responds with a grin. You turn your attention to the pudgy programmer, who's picking at her cuticles.  
"Queen [M/N] wanted to take my place," she explains briefly.  
"I see," you respond. You don't have much else to say, so you proceed to turn your head around the room. "Any other news?"  
"I've opened Delfino Resort," Hellen explains. "Half of the revenue Gloria and I have made on each stay has gone towards the Delfino Castle's bank account." You give her a round of applause.  
"Great job," you beam. "I can't wait to see it!" Your eyes scan around the crowd for another person. You spot Nabooru whispering something to Cole, who lifts up his hand slightly afterwards.  
"My old man's decided to give Nabooru and I his holiday home in the Forest of Tranquility to raise our kid in," he declares. "After we kick the Overlord's butt, we're planning on making some renovations and _maybe _throwing a house party. And there's gonna be _lots _of cake!"  
"That's great news, Cole!" you tell him with a smile. "Anything else?" Zelda raises her hand.  
"We've made an important discovery pertaining to the prophecy," she informs you.  
"What?" you ask with curiosity.  
"According to several ancient texts," she explains, "the Sword of Sols, when at its _full _potential, is able to create a rift between realms. It seems that this rift will be what you need to create to seal the Overlord away for good."  
"Any other discoveries?" you query.  
"Not for _now," _she admits, "but _hopefully _something pops up sooner or later." You nod your head.  
"Anything else?" you ask. At the question, Jay's hand shoots up in the air.  
_"Ooh!" _he exclaims. _"Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!"  
_"Jay?" you say with a grin. "What happened?" He turns towards Nya.  
"Well, Nya's two months pregnant today!" he declares. Everyone applauds the duo; Nya's quite bashful at all the attention.  
"How about you, Princess [Y/N]?" she asked. "How are _you _doing?"  
"Yeah," Billie adds on. "We were worried _sick _about you!" You clasp your hands together and take in a deep breath. There's butterflies in your stomach...you hope everyone takes your news well.  
"Well," you begin as you hold up your left hand, "I'm getting married."  
"Holy _shit," _she grins as everyone gasps, "congratulations!"  
"When'd ya' propose?" Bowser asks Ganondorf.  
"I asked her yesterday," he tells him quietly. "Thank you for helping me find the ring, Bowser and Peach."  
"Aww, _that's _okay!" Peach says with a beam. "I'm happy to help!"  
"So..." Kai asks you slowly, "will that make him the King of Isle Delfino?"  
"He will become the _consort _king," Cavaliere explains to him. "However, he will have limited powers. It will be [Y/N] who has the majority of power." At the answer, you notice that Kai and Lloyd _both _let out a sigh of a relief. You try your best to hide your distaste in their actions.  
"Also..." you add on, "there's something _else _I'd like to tell you guys."  
"We're getting support kittens in the library?" Kylee suggests with a grin.  
"I want a kitty!" Nova squeals.  
"Yeah!" Mara adds on. "They're _fluffy!"_  
"I'll think about it," you tell the three.  
"What is it that you'd like to tell us, Princess [Y/N]?" Wu asks you. Forget _butterflies, _it feels like a whole _zoo's _rampaging inside your stomach. You close your eyes and take a deep breath. Your hand reaches out for Ganondorf's. You open your eyes again and turn towards him.  
_"You _tell them," you declare. He faces the others.  
"[Y/N]'s expecting," he tells everyone in a quiet voice.  
And just like that, everyone's jaws drop.

"Holy _shit!" _Mayor Giudice exclaims. "You're _what?!"  
_"When'd you find out?" Misako asks.  
"The other day," you explain. "Corky broke the news to me while she was going through my medical notes."  
"Aww, _congratulations, _you two!" Harumi beams.  
"Looks like we're having each other's nieces," Nabooru says to you with a grin.  
"We can take our kiddos on playdates!" Nya adds on excitedly to the two.  
"Yin, you're _right!" _Harumi grins. Everyone begins to chatter a mile a minute. You're surprised at how well most people are taking the news.  
"You'll be a _great _mother, [Y/N]," Aliya assures you.  
"Does that mean we're gonna have to start calling you Queen [Y/N]?" Luigi asks.  
"That'll be my title," you explain, "but you're _all _free to call me by my first name." You notice that Billie's furrowed her brow in thought. "Billie, what's wrong?" She looks up at you.  
"I _wish _you luck," she decides. "Considering your baby's probably gonna end up a mix of mischievous and adventurous...you'll need all the luck you can get!"  
"You're going to have a little sister soon!" Zelda tells Midna, Urbosa and Link excitedly. "Isn't that _wonderful?"_  
"I'm sure she'll be a _wonderful _child," Urbosa agrees, "and I can't wait to meet her."  
"Hopefully she has [Y/N]'s looks _and _personality," Midna chuckles. At that, everyone bursts into laughter...well, _almost _everyone.  
You notice that Lloyd and Kai aren't laughing.  
"Okay," you decide in a much more serious tone, "fun's over for now. There's something _serious _I need to discuss with you, and I think _some _of you will know what I'm talking about." Everyone nervously glances around to each other; murmurs fill the air as they do so.  
"What's up, [Y/N]?" Nya asks you. "Is everything alright?" You shake your head.  
"I'd like to know _who _sitting here conspired against Ganondorf and had him _exiled _from my castle," you declare.  
Everyone falls silent and subsequently directs their attention towards Lloyd and Kai.  
"Why?" you demand. _"Why _would you do that?!"

Lloyd stands up and almost immediately goes to leave, but Kai yanks him back in place.  
"Princess [Y/N]," he begins in a tone just as serious as you, "do you _seriously _think that he shouldn't have to pay for his crimes?"  
"Yeah," Lloyd adds on. "Why should _he _be exempt from the rules?"  
"Well," you decide, _"why _don't you tell me _why _the fuck you all thought it was okay to have him spend the last few nights sleeping outside?!"  
"[Y/N]..." Ganondorf murmurs to you, "don't worry yourself with their pettiness-"  
"Yeah," Lloyd scoffs, "for _once _he's said something smart, [Y/N]."  
"Shut the _fuck _up, Lloyd," you hiss.  
"No," he sneers back. _"I'll _shut the fuck up when you _wake _the fuck up." Kylee stands up and spins around on her heel before jabbing a finger in Lloyd's direction.  
"No," she hisses. "Go _fuck _yourself. Seriously..._do _the world a favour and fuck off outta here!" Tessa covers Nova's ears.  
"Guys..." she murmurs, "can we _stop _fighting? [Y/N] _just _came back to the castle-"  
But her words fall upon deaf ears.  
"Do you _seriously _think anything's gonna come out of_ defending_ him, Kylee?" he demands. "Are you _insane?! _He's a fucking _psychopath!"_  
_"I _ain't gonna have _no _white boy tell me _I'm _insane after he makes a _fucking _fool of himself!" she roars. "Let's be fuckin' _honest _here, everyone. _Lloyd _hates Ganondorf because _he _ain't white! Fuckin' _racist-_ass cracker!" Lloyd's fist glows bright green as he stands up and lobs an orb of glowing green energy at Kylee's chest. She flies backwards towards you with a loud 'oof!'; Ganondorf has to throw himself in front of you to catch her. Small sparks of electricity are sparkling from Kylee's chest where she'd been hit. She groans in pain.  
"You _asshole," _Billie hollers as she stands up and grabs Lloyd by the neck, "that's my _sister!" _She proceeds to give him an uppercut before lobbing him at a bookshelf. It teeters as Lloyd smacks into it; he falls face-first on the ground, and you notice that his ankle is bent at a _very _awkward angle.  
"You and your sister are the _dumbest _bitches I know!" Kai hisses. He's about to ditch a flaming ball of fire at her, but an ear-piercing scream from the speaker system around the library cuts you off. The lights begin to flicker like _crazy.  
"What in Din's name?!" _Urbosa demands before standing up.  
_"For the love of God," _Tessa roars at the top of her lungs, her voice amplified by the speakers. _"Will you stop fucking **fighting,** you dumb cunts?!"_  
Everyone falls dead silent at not only the use of foul language, but the fact that the speakers were _somehow _projecting her voice.  
"Princess [Y/N]," she continues in her usual timid tone, "is there anything else you'd like to share?"  
"No..." you murmur. "I'm going back to my room." You stand up and take slow steps towards the elevator. Each step makes you want to just pass out...it's going to take a while before you can recover your strength. And as you catch the facial expressions of the crowd, you notice that _everyone _looks guilty at the events that have just unfolded.


	315. Chapter Three Hundred and Fourteen || honestly i have no words bc my mum's literally screaming outside my bedroom door :')

You climb back into your bed and bury yourself beneath the blankets as soon as you can. You're curious as to why you haven't thrown up at all, considering you're expecting, but it's not really the major thing on your mind. You're tempted to have Lloyd and Kai banned from being inside the castle until you're confident that they've learnt their lesson, but it _does _seem a bit mean...  
But considering the words they'd used, you're not too concerned about being mean to either of them.  
The door opens, closes again and then locks, and you can hear Ganondorf letting out a sigh of relief.  
"I am sorry you had to _hear _that, [Y/N]," he murmurs. He shuffles over towards the bed and takes a seat on the edge. You lift your head up; you see that he's got his face buried in his hands and he's hunched over as he sits in silence.  
"Hey..." you whisper as you place a hand on his forearm. "It's not your fault. It's _Zant's _for resurrecting that overgrown worm." He glances towards you and can't help but to let out another sigh.  
"[Y/N]..." he murmurs as you scoot over to the side so he can lie down next to you, _"wherever _I set foot...danger is bound to follow." He glances down at his hands, where the Triforce symbol, alongside a silhouette of a Shine Sprite, rests on the back of his hands. "How the Deities thought I was _ever _worthy enough to fight alongside you is _beyond _me..." You slide your arms around him and pull his head towards your chest. His arms wrap around your waist.  
"I don't care what Lloyd tells you," you declare as you lift up his head so you can see his eyes. For a moment, you're shocked at just how _vulnerable _he seems to be. His eyes seem to be flickering between yellow and green. You're _worried _for him. You _hate _seeing him like this. "You _are _worthy enough to fight alongside me." You press your lips against his forehead. "And _don't _you everforget that." His eyelids lower slightly.  
"I...I have failed my children..._all _five of them." He looks up towards you. "All of them..._all _of them have suffered because of me." He buries his head into your chest and holds you a little closer than before. You can feel tears seeping through your shirt.  
"Ganondorf..." you whisper, "are you crying?"  
"No..." he lies. "Don't worry about me, sweetheart..."  
"It'd be _stupid _to not worry about you," you protest as you lift up his head. For a while, you stare into his eyes, watching as the colour shifts. He's trying his hardest not to cry; it's to the point where he's trembling. He shakes his head before standing up. You try your best to stand up after him, but your legs are like jelly. He catches you in his arms before resting his head against your shoulder. "Now..._please _tell me what the matter is. I want to _help." _He sets you down on the bed before taking a seat next to you. He lets out a sigh.  
"I...I have been tormented with a lack of knowledge about the safety of my youngest daughter," he murmurs. "And...and I have been for over one hundred _years, _[Y/N]."  
"Why don't we get her back?" you ask him quietly.  
"Because...because it's _impossible," _he murmurs. "I...even if we _were _to return to the Era of the Winds, I would run the risk of being a target of murder...for my appearance would deeply unsettle those living on the island where she lives."  
"Maybe we could ask someone else to find her for you," you suggest. He shakes his head.  
"No...I don't want to hurt anyone else..." he admits. For a while, he's almost dead silent. He then slowly speaks up again. "[Y/N]...do you know who that Hackergirl character is?"  
You shake your head.  
"I wish I did, Ganondorf." You throw the blanket over the both of you. "Maybe we'll find out who she is soon..."  
"I hope we do," he agrees.

**\- - -**

When you wake up again, it's nearly seven-thirty PM. You notice that Ganondorf's sound asleep by your side. You smile at how peaceful and serene he seems to be. You give him a small kiss before taking your phone off your bedside table and unlocking it. Upon opening Chirp, you find quite a few direct messages. Most are from the working and elderly citizens of Isle Delfino wishing you a speedy recovery, while a few messages display either the dankest of memes or rather obscene pictures. You shudder at the people who'd sent you the latter type of picture and proceed to block each of them before proceeding to message back a few of the people who'd sent you the positive messages. Once you finish messaging, you're about to check your notifications, but then you receive one _more _direct message.  
And it's from the Hackergirl.  
_"I can rescue Aryll from Outset Island," _you whisper, _"but I'll require a payment."  
What kind of payment? _you think as you type down your thoughts. You hit send, and for a few moments, there's no reply.  
_"There is a non-fiction book in your library bound by Anacondrai leather and adorned with gold," _you read out loud. _"On the cover, there is a golden embossment of the Ouroborus symbol. Find it within an hour and leave it inside the pot plant in the conference room on the ground floor of Delfino Castle, and the girl will appear before Delfino Castle's doors at some point in the week."_  
"What are you reading?" someone murmurs in your ear. You turn around to see Ganondorf looking over your shoulder.  
"Oh, it's just a get well message," you lie to him before typing an _'ok' _in response to the Hackergirl. "Could we go back to the library? I wanted to look for a book to read." He nods his head.  
"Of _course _we can, sweetheart," he agrees.

By the time you and Ganondorf reach the library, the sun has set over Isle Delfino. At the tables in the centre of the library, Zelda is busy scooping up her research papers as Peach and Misako make small talk over cups of tea. Billie's already got her papers neatly stacked underneath a BorgBook and a pencil case as she texts someone on her phone. Her knuckles on her right hand are bruised.  
"Good evening," Peach says with a small smile.  
"Hello," you respond, giving the quartet a wave. "How's your research going?"  
"We're _still _stuck deciphering the Opus of the Deities," Zelda admits to you. "But...we have reason to believe that only a child of the Overlord's can read it."  
"So just me?" you suggest. Off in the distance, you can hear cackling. It sounds an _awful _lot like Ultraviolet. You lower your voice. _"What's she laughing about?"  
_"She asked me to help her find a book on the reproduction system in humans," Billie snickers. "And she's been laughing at the diagrams all day." You shake your head and smile.  
"How old is she again?" you ask.  
"She's older than you," Misako decides, "but younger than Corky."  
"I'd like to go find a non-fiction book to read," you tell the quartet. "I'm gonna go and browse for one."  
"Good luck," they all tell you. You can tell they're tired by how weak their voices seemed to be at that response.

You decide to go in Ultraviolet's direction out of sheer curiosity. Ganondorf follows you close behind. The closer you get, the stranger her laughter seems to be. It's almost..._deranged. _Eventually, you find her sitting cross-legged by a bookshelf as she wipes tears from her eyes.  
"Hello," you greet the ex-gang member. Her head shoots up and across in your direction.  
"What are you two doing at _this _time of night?" she frowns.  
"It's only seven-thirty-nine," you affirm. "I wanted to look for a book to read...maybe a non-fiction one."  
"Well," she declares before shutting the book she's reading, "if you're looking for a _comedy..." _She shows you the book cover, which depicts a diagram of a body part that makes you shy away. "Then _Human Reproductive Biology Revision 3 Volume 2 _is my personal recommendation!"  
"I'll be okay," you assure her with light laughter. Ultraviolet shoves the book back in the shelf and stands up.  
_"I'm _bored..." she mutters.  
"Did you want to help me find a book?" you ask.  
"Sure," she agrees before propping her elbow on your shoulder and facing Ganondorf. "You interested in this non-fiction bullshit?"  
He's silent; he doesn't know how to respond.

You keep your eyes peeled for any purple books; you're filtering out all other colours.  
But no matter where you look, there's _no _purple books around here.  
"What about the flora of Hyrule's Eldin province?" Ganondorf suggests to you as he skims through the titles.  
"I'm not feeling it..." you admit as the three of you turn around a corner and proceed to head down into the next row of non-fiction books. You scan your eyes through the shelves...  
_Still _no purple.  
"I think I wanna read a book with a purple cover," you slowly tell the others.  
"Uh..._why?" _Ultraviolet asks you with a strange look. "What's so great about the purple books?" You shrug your shoulders.  
"It matches my gi?" you suggest.  
"Oh...you wanna do a _photoshoot!" _she guesses.  
"Sure," you respond in an attempt to go with it.  
"Don't you have gold on your gi?" Ganondorf inquires. You nod your head. "Well...what about _that _book up there?" He points up at the highest shelf, which is out of his reach; it's a shock considering how tall he is.  
The book he's pointing at _perfectly _fits the Hackergirl's description.  
"That one!" you exclaim. "That one's _perfect!" _He sets you down on the ground and tries to see if he can reach it on his own.  
"Hmm...not even _I _can reach that high," he admits.  
"You can if I lift you!" Ultraviolet chuckles. Before Ganondorf has the chance to protest, she wraps his arms around his legs and hoists him up in the air. He's wobbling around violently; Ultraviolet cackles at his dilemma.  
_"Closer!" _he orders her. As she takes a step forwards, his weight subsequently shifts forwards and he sways violently close to the shelf. He swipes the book and tosses it down to you. You catch it in your hands (it's admittedly rather heavy) and check the cover..._surely _enough, it's got the gold adornments and the Ouroborus symbol on the cover. A few moments later, Ultraviolet sets Ganondorf back down onto the ground.  
"See?" she assures him. "Wasn't _that _bad!"  
Ganondorf looks to be about five shades paler than his usual deep olive complexion.  
You take his hand in yours, whisper a quick 'thank you' to Ultraviolet and prop the book underneath your arm.  
"Is it okay if we go to the conference room?" you ask Ganondorf. "I wanted to read in there."  
"Why _that _room," he ponders, "sweetheart?" The nickname makes you smile.  
"Well," you respond, "I don't spend too much time around the castle."  
"Actually," a voice admits behind you, "I'm fairly sure Wu and Garmadon are having a meeting with the Ninja. I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Ganondorf."  
You spin around to find Ronin leaning against the bookshelf, flipping a coin in the air.

"Really?" you mutter.  
_Shit..._you think in disdain, _Lloyd's going to be there, isn't he? How am I going to hide the book now?_  
Almost as if your thoughts have been heard, you hear your notification chime sounding.  
You take your phone out of your pocket and check what the message is. Sure enough, it's from the Hackergirl.  
_Change of plans. Meet me inside the recreation room immediately. Do _**not **_let Ganondorf follow you, or I will not follow through with my side of the deal._  
You pocket your phone and turn towards Ganondorf. "Hmm...I _just _remembered something," you tell him. "Could you go to the kitchen and see if anyone's there? I'm craving some ice-cream right now." He raises an eyebrow.  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he says with a smirk. You give him a smug grin in return.  
"If I'm carrying a whole freaking _child _for nine months," you declare, "then I _think _you can stop by the kitchen for five minutes." He laughs and wraps his arms around you before giving you a kiss on the top of your head.  
"Alright, sweetheart..." he agrees. "Where should I meet you?"  
"Back in our bedroom," you explain. "Oh...and find some more books, while you're at it. Maybe Ronin could help you." He lets out a sigh.  
"[Y/N]..." he murmurs in your ear, "I _know _you're up to something..."  
"It's a surprise," you tell him with a wink.  
"Wait...what kind of books do you want?" Ronin asks you. "And are you going to be alright walking on your own?"  
"Yeah," you assure him. "Ultraviolet's going to help me."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Oh, just to the recreation room," you explain. You lean over towards him and proceed to whisper a lie to him that's probably loud enough for the others to hear anyway. _"I have a late birthday present for Ganondorf in there, but I don't want him seeing it just yet."_  
Ganondorf smiles and shakes his head.  
"Let's get going, Dragmire," Ronin decides. "Don't wanna piss off a _pregnant _woman, do you?"  
"You're _up _to something, [L/N]..." Ganondorf decides. You let out a sigh and take his hands.  
"I...I don't want you to stress about me as much as you have," you admit to him. "Just chill for tonight. I _promise _I'll be back in the room in thirty minutes."  
"Alright." And with that, he follows Ganondorf towards one of the elevators. Ultraviolet raises an eyebrow.  
"What the Hell's going _on?" _she asks. You take your phone out of your pocket and wait for them to both leave before showing her the text messages.  
_"The Hackergirl has Ganondorf's youngest daughter hostage," _you whisper, _"and she wants **this **book in return for her." _You gesture to the book you're holding.  
"I _swear _I've heard Garmadon rattling off about that book before," she admits. "Whatever she wants with it, she _probably _wants to cause trouble."  
"The Hackergirl's helped us out a lot..." she whispers, "and she's doing a _lot _for us considering that she's supposed to be working for the Overlord. I just want to return the favour."  
"You need help walking?" she asks you with a raised eyebrow. "You _really _looked like you were struggling earlier today." You nod your head.  
"If you wouldn't mind," you agree.

As Ultraviolet helps you walk over to one of the elevators, you notice that she's unusually quiet and serious in her demeanour.  
"What's bothering you?" you query as she steps inside the elevator; she presses the button leading to the floor with the kitchen, dining hall, ballroom and recreation room. You watch as the doors close.  
"[Y/N]...can you keep a secret?" she asks.  
"Go on."  
"My mother and father..." Ultraviolet glances around, almost as if she's scared of being overheard. "They...they know I'm here." She turns towards you. "[Y/N]...I..._this _is gonna sound really weird considering you're younger than me, but _I'm _one of Ganondorf's grandchildren. I'm the eldest." You raise your eyebrows at the news.  
"Is...is your mother here?" you inquire. She nods her head.  
"She is," she murmurs while crossing her arms over her chest. "My _mom's _fucking Urbosa."  
"So...Riju's your sister?"  
"Half-sister," she responds. "My father...was a man named Oliver Urutora. 'S where I got my last name from. He's a Ninjagian..._was..._a Ninjagian."  
"He's dead?" you ask.  
"Oh, _Hell _no," she chuckles as a few tears start to well in her eyes. She purses her lips together and wipes them away. Her next words that she speaks are in such a small voice that it's a wonder you're able to hear her. _"That's...the Overlord's real name."_  
You drop the book in shock.  
There's a million thoughts running through your head.  
_Why would Urbosa fall for the Overlord?  
Did your mother know?  
Does anyone else know around here?_  
"Ultraviolet..." you murmur. "Does...does that make us-"  
"Yeah. We are." She turns towards you. "Look..._this _is pretty weird, but I wanted to ask you something. Remember when I heard the voices with you inside that museum?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That's _because _we're his daughters. And...he's trying to pit me up against you. Wanted me to join his _stupid _army. When that stupid _Hackergirl _told me I had to follow her, I kicked her in the shin and told her to shove it. I'm _kinda _shitting myself right now, not gonna lie. She's _probably _pissed off with me."  
"I can go to the recreation room on my own if it's too much for you," you assure her. She nods her head.  
"One more thing," she decides. "My mom...she's probably _so _ashamed that I went and joined a gang like a hooligan. Can you...uh...just keep it under wraps that we know we're sisters?"  
"Of course," you assure her. You glance down at your stomach and scratch at your head.  
"You're going to be my daughter's paternal aunt _and _maternal niece," you tell her. She chuckles.  
"To be honest, that sounds _really _fucking incestuous," she declares. "Like, I _know _you and Ganondorf aren't related, but _still..._it sounds _so _fucked up."  
"I know," you chuckle. "Geez..._your _family tree is _crazy."_  
"Maybe _that's _where I get it from," she snickers.

Once you and Ultraviolet leave the elevator, you make a beeline for the recreation hall. You spot Bowser, Harumi, Jay, Cole, Nya, Nabooru and Urbosa all chuckling as they walk out.  
"See?" Cole tells Nabooru. "I _told _you that playing Monopoly was fun!"  
"Oh," Urbosa chuckles, _"she _only enjoyed playing because she wiped the _floor _with you and Bowser."  
"I _totally _had a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card," Bowser assures them in a defensive tone. _"I _just wanted to save it for when it was important."  
"It's a good thing we snuck out of that meeting, boys," Nya tells Jay and Cole. "I'm _sick _of hearing Lloyd complaining about everyone at the meeting!"  
"Not gonna lie," Harumi decides, "Lloyd's fucking _simping _[Y/N]."  
"I _know, _right?" Jay agrees. "It's _so _weird...considering she's - oh, _hey, _Princess!" The group gives you a wave.  
"Hello," you tell them with a smile.  
"What'cha got there?" Cole queries as he gestures to the book.  
"It's a...um..." You struggle to think of what to tell them.  
"It's an ouija board," Ultraviolet lies. "We're gonna ask whatever demon's possessing it if they know that Dixie's husband is in hospital with ligma."  
"Who's Dixie?" Jay frowns.  
"And what's ligma?" Nya worries. "Sounds _contagious!"_  
"Dixie Normous and _ligma _balls!" Ultraviolet cackles. Jay bursts into laughter and gives her a pat on the back. Most people are laughing...but Urbosa doesn't seem to find the joke funny.  
_"Oh, _Ultraviolet..." Jay tells her with a weak grin. "You're _so _funny..."  
"I'm _starving," _Nya admits. "Why the Hell is dinner at freaking _eight _tonight?"  
"Dunno," Cole decides. "Maybe we should see if the cooks need any help in the kitchen."  
"You go on ahead," Urbosa tells the group. "I've got to find my daughter." At those words, Ultraviolet flinches.  
"Let's go," she mutters to you while making a beeline towards the door leading into the recreation room.

You set the book down on the table and turn to Ultraviolet.  
"I wonder what the Hackergirl _wants _with some silly old book," you tell her. _"Isn't _she..._I _don't know...technology-based?"  
"Maybe she likes to read in her downtime," she suggests.  
"So the two of you are awaiting that _Hackergirl, _are you?" someone frowns behind you. You spin around to see Urbosa standing with her arms crossed over her chest. You almost _immediately _stumble backwards into the table.  
"Shit," you mutter as Ultraviolet helps you stand back up.  
"What in Din's name are you two hoping to accomplish by conspiring with some lowly _criminal?"_ Urbosa demands. You let out a sigh.  
"We have reason to believe she's holding someone close to Ganondorf hostage," you admit. "She...got into contact with me and asked for me to bring her this book." You hold it up towards her. "And she wanted me to make sure that Ganondorf couldn't see me giving her this book for some reason..." She takes it out of your hands and stares at the cover.  
"This is the symbol of the Ouroborus, a legend of the Serpentine tribes," she decides. "Why someone like the Hackergirl would want it...is _beyond _me. But enough talk of that. Violet, I'd like a word outside."  
"Ugh," Ultraviolet groans, "will _you _just lay off me?! It's not _my _fault you abandoned me as a kid!" Urbosa slams her fist on the round table.  
"Because I had no _choice!" _she hisses. "The King of Hyrule would have had you _killed _if he'd known you were the Overlord's firstborn child!"  
"Uh..." you tell them nervously, "I've got to give the Hackergirl this book. Can you take this fight outside?"  
Ultraviolet's about to protest, but Urbosa drags her out of the room.  
You're _still _shocked about the fact that she's your sister.  
You take a seat, and you're _about _to open the book to see what's so important about its contents that it'd spark the interest of the Hackergirl when you're met with a familiar voice.

"Hello, Princess [Y/N]," the Hackergirl begins in her usual robotic tone. You look up to see her standing by the other end of the table.   
"Here's the book," you tell her as you slide it across the table. "What's so special about it?"  
"It has dangerous potential," she informs you as she takes it in her hands. "This book was used to banish the Anacondrai...to transform cultists into snakes...and to drain the elemental powers of almost all who possessed them in Ninjago. I aim to destroy it within the scorching blaze of Torchfire Mountain, the hottest volcano in this world, to ensure that the Overlord is unable to use it against any of you." You nod your head.  
"Where's his daughter?"  
"I assume you're referring to Aryll."  
"Yes."  
"One of my allies is currently seeking her out. They will both return by tomorrow morning, should all go well." She's about to turn around and leave, but you have one more question. And she _knows.  
_"Why?" you murmur. _"Why _won't you tell us who you are?"  
"That information is not relevant at this stage. I shall tell you everything in time...when we _aren't _being watched."  
And with that, the Hackergirl disappears into a flurry of pixels.  
You're awfully tired...you could fall asleep at _any _moment now...


	316. Chapter Three Hundred and Fifteen || W H O L E S O M E   A S   F U C K

You wake up to the sound of heavy rain splattering against the window in your bedroom. You stretch your arms and glance around to find that you're indeed in your bedroom. Ganondorf is sound asleep; he's on his stomach and one cheek is pressed against his pillow. You wonder how long you'd slept...but _all _you know is that you're awfully hungry.  
As you sit upright, he begins to stir and stretch his arms out.  
"Good morning, sweetheart," he tells you with a smile.  
"Was I asleep in the recreation room?" He nods his head.  
"Indeed you were. Are you feeling stronger?" You swing your legs over the side of the bed before standing up.  
Strangely...you don't feel _one _bit tired or weak.  
You turn towards him with a wide smile on your face. "I...I feel _great!" _you grin.  
"That nurse stopped by with a medicine they'd forgotten to give you," he explains. "She'd given you one." He points to a packet of pills by your bedside table.  
"Anti-nausea tablets..." you read. You reach to see if the bandages are still there.  
They're gone.  
You run a hand through your hair and feel a strange line running across the back of your scalp. Your hand stops.  
"Is...is this a scar?" you murmur as you turn your head away from him. He sits upright and parts your hair to the sides.  
"Yes," he confirms. "Although...it's _quite _faint, considering how _recently _you got it." You turn back to face him, and that's when you notice the usual expression of sorrow and turmoil on his face.  
"You okay?" you whisper. He stands up before taking a few steps over towards the window and staring out at the ocean. The way he wistfully stares at the sea, alongside the few seagulls that hover around...it's sad.  
You wonder if the Hackergirl is going to follow through with her end of the deal.  
"It's a pretty crappy day today," you tell him. "Looks like we'll be inside again..."  
"What would you like to do?" he inquires.  
"Wanna grab something to eat?" you ask him. He nods his head, and you throw on your summer dressing gown, along with a pair of sandals. You're about to pocket your phone when your ringtone blares from the speakers.  
The chief of police is calling.  
You answer the call and bring the phone to your ears.

"Hello?" you respond. "What's up?"  
"Good morning, Princess [Y/N]," he begins. "Cavaliere has informed me that the morning patrol found a small child lying unconscious outside the front of the castle. She's about a hundred and ten centimetres tall...short, blonde pigtails and a fringe...blue eyes. She came with a note addressed to you from a Miss _Shiek-_" Your jaw drops.  
Sheik's one of the Hackergirl's_ allies.  
_Which could _only _mean that the child is-  
"Is she awake?" you murmur. There's three seconds of silence, but it feels like it's an hour before the chief of police responds again.  
"She's well and good now," he assures you. "My boys are showing her around the office at the moment. She's got a telescope with a carving of a seagull, if that's of any importance."  
"What's her name?" you ask him.  
"Not sure," he admits, "she wouldn't say. Hang on, Princess, I'll put her on the phone to talk to you." For a moment, there's a crackling noise, and then you hear an _adorable _little voice with an accent similar to Link and Zelda's.  
"Hello?" the child timidly responds.  
"Hello," you say in a nice tone. "What's your name, dear?"  
"Um...I don't remember, but I _think _it begins with an 'A'," she admits. "Do you know where my big brother is?"  
"Your big brother?" you ask.  
"Yes."  
"What's his name?"  
"Link. _Please _tell me you know where Link is!" You're internally screaming, but you keep your cool.  
"Yes," you assure her, "we know where he is. Did you want to see him?"  
"Mmm-hmm!" she agrees.  
"Okay, can you put the phone back onto the chief of police?"  
"Okay!" Her voice is much cheerier as the phone crackles again.  
"Princess [Y/N], do you know this child?"  
"Yes," you respond. "I'll bring her brother over _right _away. I'll be around twenty minutes."  
"Alright, we'll keep an eye out. Goodbye, Princess."  
And with that, the phone hangs up.  
Your heart is racing like a stallion as you turn to face Ganondorf.  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" You glance down at the phone.  
"Ganondorf...that was the chief of police. He put a little girl on the phone. She asked if I knew where _Link _was. And she knew that he was her brother."  
He's stunned at those words.  
_"Aryll..." _he murmurs.

_"Link!" _you exclaim as you run out into the library, dragging a still shocked Ganondorf behind you. You spot Zelda and Billie laughing over a cup of coffee. _"Link!"_  
"What's up, [Y/N]?" Billie queries as she leans back in her seat.  
"Have you seen Link?" you ask the two.  
"I'm afraid not this morning," Zelda admits, "but why's that?"  
"His sister!" you exclaim. "She's on the island!" Zelda's eyes widen to the size of saucers.  
"Oh, _my!" _she gasps. "Bilara, have _you _seen him?"  
"Pretty sure he was hanging out with Daruk today," she responds nonchalantly. "What's the tea on Link's sister? Anything major?"  
"We _all _thought she was trapped within the Era of Winds," Ganondorf explains.  
"The Era of _what?!" _Zelda shrieks. "That was _long _before the Era of Twilight! _Hell, _it was after the Era of _Time! _How on Earth does that even _happen?!"_  
"Look, guys..." Billie sighs, _"I _don't know _nothing _about Hyrule. If you wanted an answer, _I'd _recommend turning to Tessa for an explanation. She knows _everything."_  
"We don't have _time _here..." you mutter. You're about to run out of the library when you hear a familiar voice.  
"...and if she isn't interested," Link tells someone in his usual quiet tone, "then I can't change that-"  
"Link!" you exclaim. You spot the Hylian walking alongside Daruk and Urbosa, the latter of whom is carrying books in her arms. _"Link!"_  
"[Y/N]?" He tilts his head to the side. "What's wrong?"  
"Your sister..." you whisper as you skid to a stop in front of them. "She's on the island."  
"Which sister?" Urbosa says with a grin. "He has _four."_  
"Aryll," you respond.  
Link freezes in his tracks at those words, and out of pure adrenaline, you drag him effortlessly away from his friends.

Both Link and Ganondorf are just as confused and shocked as each other as you lead them over to the elevator. Zelda, who's rattling off questions at you like a machine gun, follows you inside as you press the button leading to the ground floor.  
_"What _in Lanayru's name is a girl from the _Era _of Winds doing in present-day Isle _Delfino?!" _she demands, watching the doors close. "Why? _How?!"_  
"It's a long story!" you shout back. The elevator jolts into action.  
"Well, give me a short _answer!"_  
"The Hackergirl and Sheik brought her back to the island."  
This time, all three of them are shocked at those words.  
"The _Hackergirl _was behind this?" Link murmurs.  
"And Sheik helped her?" Zelda adds on. "But...why _would _they want to help _us_? _I _thought-"  
"I don't know," you admit to the three, "but the Hackergirl sent me a message saying that she knew where Aryll was..._and _that they wanted to bring her to the castle. I don't know _why _they offered, but they wanted one of the library's books in return. They said it was dangerous, and that if the Overlord got ahold of it, then he could use it to _seriously _mess things up for us. They said they were going to take it to some volcano in Ninjago to make sure it was gone."  
"So _that's _what you were up to," Ganondorf decides. "Why did you have me running around the castle, then?"  
"The Hackergirl didn't want you around for some reason," you explain. "That's all I know...I'm sorry."  
"It doesn't matter," he responds. "I...it has been so long since I have _seen _her. [Y/N]...what if she doesn't remember me?"  
"She remembers Link," you assure him. "What's to say she won't remember you?"  
The elevator stops on the ground floor, and all of you rush outside.

**\- - -**

Upon reaching Delfino Plaza, you notice that the streets are relatively empty. Aside from several of Aliya's Yiga footsoldiers hovering by a banana stall and a few Piantas heading to different buildings around the plaza, there's not a soul in sight.  
"Hmm..." you murmur. "What's going _on _today? First the weather's shit, and _now _there's nobody around town!"  
"Perhaps everyone's inside," Zelda suggests.  
"Then we'd be hearing and seeing people through the windows," you explain. "But _I _don't hear a thing!" Ganondorf rests a hand on one of the shoulders of the Yiga footsoldiers.  
_"You _there," he begins. "Do you know why the streets of Delfino Plaza are empty today?" The Yiga removes their mask and lowers their hood; it's Riju. You smile at her sneakiness.  
"Didn't you hear?" she inquires. "Today is the annual Day of the Ninja. According to Ninjagian legends, it's traditional to stay out of sight in honour of all ninjas."  
"Why are Isle Delfinians celebrating it?" Zelda asks her. Riju shrugs her shoulders.  
"Well, I'm _sure _the weather has something to do with it." She stares up at the sky. "Why, _I've _only seen this sort of weather during my trips outside of the desert!" You glance over to the police station, which is secluded behind an skyway. The police chief is standing out the front.  
"We'd better get going," you tell the three. You give Riju a wave. "It's nice to see you again."  
"You too, [Y/N]," she agrees. It doesn't take long for you, Ganondorf, Link and Zelda to reach the chief of the police.  
"You're _back _here, eh?" he sneers at Ganondorf.  
"He's been pardoned," you warn him.  
"By _who?"_  
"By _me."  
_"Yes, and _why_ would you ever pardon a _thieving _wannabe _murderer, _Princess [Y/N]?" You're shocked at how rude he's being.  
"Because _that _thieving wannabe murderer is going to be my _husband," _you sneer back at him, "and if _anyone _tries to interfere, Ganondorf will be the _least _of your worries." His eyes widen, and he steps away from the door.  
_"Right _this way, you four," he ushers.

Once you reach the main office of the police officers, you all look around for the girl. It doesn't take too long for you to spot her. The girl, who's dressed in a blue sundress with a giant red hibiscus design on the hem, is sitting on a spinning desk chair as she excitedly chatters away with a couple of younger officers, who both appear to be wearing hi-vis vests (you're guessing they're going to go out on a boat patrol soon). Her pigtails are tiny, and her fringe is straight, like Harumi's. Her eyes are the same cerulean hue as Link's...the resemblance to him is uncanny! The girl is showing off a beautiful red and yellow telescope with a painted design reminiscent of two seagulls.  
"My _grandma _got me this for my fifth birthday!" she beams. _"Isn't _it pretty?"  
"Sure _is, _kiddo!" the orange Pianta agrees.  
"The seagulls _sure _are groovy!" the green Pianta grins.  
"Aryll?" Link whispers as he slowly begins to step forwards. The girl turns towards him in recognition of the voice.  
"Big..._brother?" _she guesses. She spots him and almost immediately jumps off the chair before darting over towards him. Link crouches down, and the two throw their arms around each other; it's clear that _both _of them are about to cry. _"I missed you!"_  
"You remembered your _name_, eh?" Ganondorf asks her as he crouches down next to the duo. In response, she buries her face into Link's shoulder in an attempt to hide from him. "Do you remember_ me?"_  
"Are...are _you _that man who tried to kidnap Miss Tetra but kidnapped me instead?" she asks him quietly. Zelda raises both of her eyebrows as Ganondorf nods his head.  
"Yes...I'm quite sorry about that." Link stands up, still carrying her in his arms.  
"We'll take her back to the castle," you assure the three officers. While Link carries his twin-turned-younger sister out of the room, you and Zelda follow close behind.  
You glance behind you to spot Ganondorf staring at his two youngest children in awe.  
"I...I don't know how to tell her," he murmurs. "She...she _doesn't _know."  
"We'll figure something out," you assure him as you take his hand in yours. "For now, let's go back to the castle."


	317. Chapter Three Hundred and Sixteen || just urban dictionary that shit, fam

As you're walking back towards the south of Delfino Plaza, you spot a couple of Piantas darting towards the prison with cans of paint. You're about to stop them and ask what they're doing, but before you have the chance to say anything, you spot Bowser talking with Judge Giudice by the courthouse. Bowser's holding some papers in his hands. He waves you over.  
"Hey, [Y/N]!" he grins. "Look what _I _got!" You smile, heading over to him.  
"Divorce papers, I presume?" you inquire.  
"Yup," he responds. "You wanna sign 'em?"  
"You have a pen?" you ask Judge Giudice.  
_"Isn't _it a bit rushed to be considering a divorce?" she frowns.  
"We were forced into marrying," you remind her. _"Please,_ Judge Giudice..."  
"Oh, _alright..." _she mutters. You take the papers and lean them against the door of the courthouse before reading through each page carefully. Once you're satisfied there's no terms in there that could screw you over, you sign your signature at the bottom of the final page before handing over the papers to the judge. "I'd better go and finalise these papers. I'll send you the official declaration tomorrow, alright?"  
"Thank you," you tell her with a smile.

Bowser tags along next to you and Ganondorf as the three of you follow Link, Zelda and Aryll down the street. The latter is humming a rather cheery tune as she sits on Link's shoulders and looks out her telescope.  
"Who's that?" Bowser asks you.  
"That's Link's sister," you respond with a smile.  
"He has a _sister?"_  
"Yup." Off in the distance, you spot the two Piantas you'd seen with the tins of paint; they're busy painting three words on the wall of the jail that are innocent enough separated, but when painted in proximity to each other, makes you raise an eyebrow. As you walk towards them and their rather rude graffiti, you recognise these two from your senior year of high school; Richie and Simon had been the two class clowns of the cohort. They'd been notorious for a range of pranks, often obscene and even offensive at times. As Bowser spots and subsequently begins to cackle at the phrase on the wall, you place your hands on the duo's shoulders. _"Hello, _boys!"  
_"EEK!" _the red one shrieks, jumping about five metres in the air.  
"Princess _[Y/N]!" _the blue one exclaims. "You scared the _shit _out of us!"  
"What's this piece you're working on?" you ask, choosing to avoid saying the three words out loud.  
"Uh..." The red Pianta scratches at the back of his head. "Interpretive art?"  
"Ah, yes..." you decide while placing a hand on your chin. "Interpretive art. You'd better be careful Judge _Giudice _doesn't catch you two." You watch as Bowser whips out his BorgPhone X and turns to Zelda while pointing the camera towards her.  
"Hey, Zee!" he shouts. _"You're _learning to read English, right?" The Hylian princess turns around and frowns.  
"Yes..." she responds. "Why?"  
"Can you read out what's on the _wall _over there?" he asks while pointing at the phrase painted in bright red.  
Your jaw drops.  
"Don't do it, Zelda..." you warn her.  
But you're too quiet, for she proceeds to read the phrase out loud.  
"Boo...car...key..." she murmurs.

She turns towards Bowser and repeats the phrase, this time without hesitance. You can't help but laugh in a mortified way; you have to cover your mouth to hide your shock. The two Piantas are cackling like banshees. Zelda furrows her eyebrows at them and Bowser. "What does _'boo car key' _mean, Bowser, and _why _is everyone _laughing _at me?!"  
"You two'd better paint over it," you order the duo. They nod their heads, still shaking with laughter. "Mother of _Rosalina..._it's not funny, Bowser!"  
"It's _hilarious, _actually!" he chuckles.  
"What does it mean?" Ganondorf asks. You stare at him as if he's insane.  
"Okay...I can understand _Zelda _not understanding, but you?" you frown. Bowser grabs him by the arm and whispers something in his ear. From the blush that blooms on Ganondorf's face after Bowser lets go of him, you presume he just told him the definition.  
"Oi, _Carta!" _you can hear Tessa chuckling in the distance. You glance over towards the fountain, where Tessa and Kylee are sitting. Both are dressed in graphic tees and denim shorts, presumably enjoying today's much nicer weather. Tessa jabs a finger in the graffiti's direction. "Take a gander at _that _one!" Kylee's jaw drops, and only moments later, the duo are standing right next to you. They giggle as Kylee passes you her bootleg BorgPhone.  
"Take a photo of us!" she requests as she and Tessa pose on either side of the phrase with their arms presenting it. You snap the picture, and _right _after, Zelda shakes Kylee's arm to get her attention.  
_"What _in Hylia's name does _'boo car key' _mean?!" she demands angrily.  
"Oh," Kylee explains nonchalantly, "it's where a bunch of dudes bust a _nut _on someone's face."  
"A nut?" Zelda repeats in disbelief. Tessa whispers something in her ear.  
Zelda immediately grabs Bowser by his collar before belting him across the face with an open palm.  
"You _arsehole!" _she exclaims before storming off. "That's _disgusting!"_  
Bowser can't stop cackling, and Kylee's joined in. Tessa, however, is frowning at the duo.  
"That's _actually _immature," she protests. "Princess [Y/N], do you want me to contact the police?" At that question, Bowser rolls his eyes.  
Tessa notices this and proceeds to walk off after Zelda.


	318. Chapter Three Hundred and Seventeen || The Beyoncé of second-hand embarrassment

Once you return to Delfino Castle, you make your way into the library, knowing that Zelda's going to be somewhere in here. You can only _just_ hear someone crying in the reading room, along with another person talking to the one who's crying. You peek into the room to see Zelda curled up on one of the chairs as Tessa comforts her from another.  
"Hey...that was _pretty _mean, what Bowser did," she assures her. "It's not your fault, Zelda." In response, Zelda wipes away her tears and glances up at the girl.  
"But...but _I _was the one stupid enough to read it.  
"That doesn't mean it was your fault. You didn't understand what it meant." She gives her a pat on the back.  
"Zelda?" you ask quietly as you step into the room and close the door behind you. "Are you alright?" She sniffles a little bit before shaking her head.  
"I'm _not _alright,[Y/N]," she murmurs while raising her hand towards her eyes and drying her eyes again. "That...that was in front of a _child."  
_"I'm so sorry," you whisper as you wrap your arms around her. She hugs you back and nearly bursts into tears again.  
"Oh, _what _am I to do?!" she sobs.  
"I do embarrassing shit all the time," Tessa assures her. "You've just gotta hold your head up high and _stick _it to those bastards. You're _better _than him, Zelda. Don't waste your tears crying over an asshole who's probably got even _less _brain cells than an anti-vax rally, okay?" Zelda nods her head.  
"Tessa..." she asks quietly as you let go of her and take a seat to her right, "why did you run away from Kylee to see if I was alright? I mean..._aren't _you two friends?"  
"She's okay with it," she promises. "And the reason I wanted to make sure you were okay..._well, _it's kinda hard to explain, and it's gonna sound _weird. _Basically...the first ever _Zelda _game I played was _Breath of the Wild..._and _sorry _to be a simping nerd, but _you're _my favourite reincarnation of Hyrule's princess. Your story taught me a lot about loss...and sacrifice. You've been through a _lot, _haven't you?"  
"Yes..." she murmurs. "You...your little _story _that you wrote. You...you brought back my friends from the _dead. _Why...why was that?"  
"They're cool, and _not _gonna lie, the Calamity was a fuckin' _asshat _for killing 'em off." A small smile spreads across Zelda's face, however, it fades fast.  
"Then..." she murmurs quietly, "then _why _did you-"  
"Ganondorf?" she whispers back.  
Zelda nods her head.  
"Uh..." Tessa turns towards you and bows her head down in shame. "I'm _not _sure if Kylee's told you yet, but I...uh...Ganondorf's my favourite _Zelda _character."  
"And why's that?" you ask with a smile, already knowing the answer from Kylee's various tales of the shrines this small, timid programmer has dedicated to Ganondorf.  
Tessa takes a deep breath in and cracks her knuckles.

"I say this as a woman with a face that's a _solid_ two out of ten," she decides, "and I _highly _doubt the feeling's mutual. And I hope to fuckin' _Christ _it isn't mutual, because he's going to be your _husband." _Zelda giggles at that. "But..."Tessa pauses to bite her lip, glance around the room and smile out of nervousness. She takes a deep breath in. _"He's so fucking hot."_  
Zelda's jaw drops, and then she begins to laugh again.  
"Oi!" Tessa frowns. "What's so _funny, _eh?" Zelda's trying to point at the doorframe, but she can't stop laughing. She can't even speak coherent English at this point; she's speaking in what you presume is Hylian. "Uh...[Y/N]...I'm sorry if you take offense to what I just said-"  
"It's alright," you assure her with a grin. "I agree with you. He's an _eleven _out of ten." She glances up at the ceiling and shyly fans her cheek with the tip of her left hand, still beaming.  
"I _know, _right?" You stand up, as do the other two, and you begin to head towards the door of the reading room. "You're _one _lucky gal, [Y/N]..."  
"I'm curious now," you admit, "what makes him so..._attractive _to you?" Zelda manages to stifle her giggles to listen to Tessa's answer. The three of you stop by the door as she reaches for the handle.  
"He's swole as _fuck," _she responds without hesitation. "And _not _to mention I just _love _his face. _Especially _his eyes." A slight pink tinge begins to creep across her cheeks. "They're _so _gorgeous."  
"Yes," you agree. "Do you notice how they change from yellow to green sometimes?"  
"Yeah, I _did _notice that a couple of times." Tessa's about to open the door, but Zelda poses another question.  
"Is there anything else you like about him?" she inquires. Tessa places her hand over her chest.  
_"Fuck, _I think I'm having a heart attack," she grins back. _"Anyways..._I _know _I sound like the cliché protagonist of a young adult _romance _novel on Wattpad, but I _really _dig his cocky attitude." You grin at that statement; you have to admit that you'd fallen for it too.  
"What _is _it with you younger women and liking his _attitude _problems?" Zelda asks out of sheer curiosity.  
_"Dunno," _Tessa assures her while facing her back to the door. "But take one _look _at Ganondorf and tell me you wouldn't wanna fuck him."  
_"Well, _Miss Dolton," comes an all-too familiar voice from the other side of the door, "I'm _flattered, _to say the least."  
All of the blood drains from Tessa's face as the door swings open and you all subsequently realise that Ganondorf _may _or may not have just heard her entire fangirl speech.  
"Fuck me _dead," _she murmurs as her eyes roll into the back of her head and she collapses onto the floor.  
The two of you can't help but to burst out into laughter as you crouch down around her to make sure that she's alright.

"What in Din's name was she _on _about?" Ganondorf asks the two of you as Zelda attempts to lift Tessa up off the ground. Needless to say, she struggles to do so.  
"I _think _someone has a little crush on you," you respond with a smirk.  
_"Why?" _he whispers as he picks her up in his arms and proceeds to try and shake her awake. Moments later, she jolts in his arms, and he sets her down on the ground.  
"I...uh..._sorry _you heard that, Ganondorf," she apologises while covering her face with her hands out of pure mortification. "I _swear _to God I'm not trying to flirt with you. You're getting _married, _for fuck's sake." She's trying to say a million different things at once, but she keeps on stumbling over her words. Eventually, she stops herself, takes a moment to think and lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm _so _sorry..." He crouches down to her height and leans in towards her ear. By now, she's as red as a tomato. You can see tears running down her cheeks...tears of _humiliation.  
"If I **ever **hear those disgusting words leave your lips in the future..." _he murmurs to her, _"then you'll wish you hadn't said a _**word." **As even more tears drip from her eyes and roll down to her chin, she tentatively nods her head. _"Do you **understand **me, girl?"  
"Y...y...yes..." _she mouths back.  
"Ganondorf..." you tell him in a stern tone, _"stop _it-"  
_"I **do **not appreciate you reinforcing the little narrative around here that I'm a promiscuous **whore **who's only here to fulfil my urges like some animal," _he continues to tell her. _"Don't **ever **speak in that manner to my partner again."  
"I won't," _she manages to choke out. _"I'm sorry."  
"You'd better be," _he decides. _"Now...go off and make yourself _**useful **_around here, you foul-mouthed wench."_  
Without a word, she bolts for one of the elevators.

You watch as Tessa helplessly slams her fist against the button to call it.  
As the doors open, you can see Kylee and Corky inside as they chatter away excitedly about something to Urbosa.  
They stop at the sight of her; a horribly mortified, teary mess.  
"Tess?" Corky frowns with concern.  
"Are you _okay?" _Kylee inquires.  
"What's the _matter?"_ Urbosa asks her.  
"No..." Tessa backs away from the trio with wide eyes. _"No!" _Tessa turns away from them and runs across the room towards another elevator. She stumbles inside and collapses onto the floor. The doors close _immediately _after.  
"Oh, _God!" _Kylee exclaims as she sprints across the library and towards the elevator that the poor girl had stumbled into. _"Tess!" _Corky zooms past your head in determination to reach her. Zelda's still staring at Ganondorf in complete shock.  
_"Why _was that girl upset?!" Urbosa demands as she storms over in his direction. _"WHY?!" _Before Ganondorf has the chance to answer her, she smacks him across the jaw so hard that he stumbles backwards.  
She takes Zelda's hand and runs after Kylee and Corky, who are now entering the elevator.  
In an attempt to seek out some sort of explanation for the events that had unfolded, he glances up at you. One of his hands is pressed against his cheek, and he's scowling in pain. But...for _some _reason...you don't feel sorry for him. _Sure, _Tessa's comments may have been inappropriate...but the way he reacted to it makes you feel sorry for her.  
"Who even _asked _for her to share those disgusting words?" he demands.  
_"I _did, Ganondorf," you mutter angrily before storming away.


	319. Chapter Three Hundred and Eighteen || LIT AF 😂👌😩🥵😘😳💯

Needless to say, dinner in the dining hall is _terribly _awkward.  
Everyone stares down at their plates, poking at the food sitting on it. Nobody's talking unless they're asking for condiments, or _perhaps _salt or pepper. And even when they _do _talk, it's timid and quiet. _Even _for the people who aren't normally so.  
"Why's he angry, Dad?" Bowser Jnr whispers to his father while pointing at Ganondorf.  
_"Just eat your pasta and shut up," _he murmurs back. Junior follows Ganondorf's angry glare to Tessa, who's glaring _right _back at him.  
_Neither _of them are touching their plates.  
"Uh...is _everything _alright, Ganondorf?" Nya asks with a polite concern as she sets down her fork. Jay, who's sitting next to her, nearly chokes as he tries to stop her from talking. "You're _looking _a little red in the face-"  
"I'm perfectly fine, Nya," he responds quietly. For a while, there's dead silence. You notice a few people are watching either Ganondorf or Tessa, possibly anticipating the moment one of them snaps at the other. It's _not _really a matter of _if _it happens.  
It's _when _it happens you're concerned about.  
"This pasta is _lovely, _Zane," Peach smiles at the Nindroid in an attempt to diffuse the situation.  
"It is _my _pleasure, Princess Peach," he responds with a beam.  
"Tessa..." Billie whispers to her friend, _"stop _being rude and eat your dinner."  
She ignores her.  
You give Cavaliere and Birdie a glance in order to get them to try and say something off-topic. Birdie jolts in her seat before turning in Revali's direction.  
"You see the _wind _around here today?" she nervously chuckles. "It was _nuts!"_  
"Yes," Revali responds while glancing over in Tessa's direction. He takes a sip from his glass of champagne and raises his eyebrows. "It was rather..._mortifying _to be caught up in it-"  
The table jolts as Tessa stands up and directs her attention to the Rito.

_"Fuck _off," she sneers while pointing at the exit.  
_"Sit down,"_ Billie warns her.  
"No, _no, _Bilara..." he assures the more reserved Carta twin, "I'd _love _to hear about what _possibly _could have went down in that _library _that's got _both _Dolton and Dragmire so _enraged _at one another." He points his now empty glass at Tessa. "Care to _tell _us?" Kai snickers at Revali.  
"Nah," Tessa decides before returning her death stare to Ganondorf. _"Wouldn't _wanna reinforce the little _narrative _around here that Ganondorf's a promiscuous _whore _around 'ere_-_" She's cut off by a collective gasp from the table.  
"I _beg _your pardon, Tessa!" Wu shouts. Revali glances to Kai, who gives him a smirk. "Where are your _manners?!"  
_"Well, _y'know..." _Tessa decides, still maintaining eye contact with Ganondorf, _"some _people can't take _compliments _around here." Billie buries her face into her hands as more people start to laugh at Tessa's response, including Ronin, Garmadon and Lloyd.  
_"Others _around here seem to have tongues that their _mothers _would be ashamed of," Ganondorf finally responds. Tessa shrugs her shoulders.  
_"Well, _boys..." she tells the entertained portion of her audience, "I _think _someone's a _little _salty he isn't getting his daily dose of _coochie _any more." This time, a lot more people are laughing. Kylee snorts, Nya giggles and even Misako has to hide a smile. Admittedly, you're laughing too.  
"And _how, _may I ask," Ganondorf hisses back at her, "would your little _audience _feel if they were made aware of the provocative _speech _you had rehearsed to Princess Zelda and [Y/N]?"  
"Wait..._what?" _Kai glances over towards Tessa. "What's he _on _about?"  
"Wait..." Birdie laughs nervously, "are _you _talking aboutthat security footage of the reading room that someone live-streamed to the Discord server?" Tessa's face turns as white as a ghost.  
"W-w-_what _security footage?!" she stammers as she turns towards Birdie in search of clarification. _"There's _no security footage!"  
"Oh, _that _speech!" Kai says a little loudly and in a condescending tone. "That made me crack up!" He turns towards Tessa. "Are you a comedian? Because it was fucking _hilarious!" _She glances around the room.  
"Who...who fucking _live-streamed _it?!" she demands. She slams her fist on the table. _"Who the fuck live-streamed it?!" _By now, Ganondorf's the one who's smug at Tessa's expense. He leans back in his seat, awaiting the next response.  
"Whoops," Kai tells her with a grin, "I must've _butt-_dialled the server while I was taping the thing for Chirp."  
"Wait..._that _wasn't ironic?" Jay asks. "Tessa has a _thing _for him?"  
"You're dead fucking _meat, _mate!" she hollers at Kai before throwing her fork at his head. The red-clad ninja dodges it, and it stabs into the wall behind him.  
_"Shit!" _he hollers before diving out of his chair and bolting out of the room.  
"Yeah, _fuck _right off, you _dick_-head!" she roars.  
It's dead silent for a few moments. You swear you could probably hear a _pin _drop on the floor. Everyone's staring at her in shock. You watch in horror as Ganondorf redirects his attention to her and smirks at her.  
"Is it _your _time of the month?" he inquires, "or are _you _just a grumpy cow when you don't get your way?"  
Tessa stands up and shoves the chair back with _so _much force that it crashes into the other end of the room.  
_"Mama Mia..." _Mario and Luigi whisper to each other.

With a roar, Tessa launches herself across the table, sending all of the bowls, cups and table decorations near her flying. Everyone ducks and holds their hands up in order to protect themselves; you included. As you look back up, you watch her in horror as she snatches Kai's half-finished bowl of pasta before smacking it into Ganondorf's head, where it shatters and gives him a few cuts. He topples backwards onto the floor as she pins him to the floor and proceeds to pound her closed fists into his head. Everyone can only sit there in shock...you can see _some _people want to stop the fighting, but it's _just _too extreme not to watch. He throws her over his head, sending her flying into the wall, where the fork she'd tried to throw at Kai is stabbed into. She rips it out before tackling Ganondorf to the floor again and stabbing his hand before he has the chance to deflect an attack. He rips it out and tosses it away; she then wraps her arms around his left arm and tries to bend it in an attempt to snap it. He uses his free hand to throw a punch into her side, which winds her. Before she has the chance to recover, he picks her up by the shoulders and slams her onto the ground. Deep red blood's beginning to drip down her nose and run down her cheek, where it pools in her ear. She goes to wipe it away, but he pins her down while holding her wrists against the floor. She writhes around in pain as she struggles to free herself from his grasp.  
_"Yield _before I _make _you_, _you brat," he hisses in her ear.  
"Go _fuck _yourself_, _you stupid cunt," she snaps back.  
"Is _that _how you address _all _the men you'd like to sleep with, whore?!"  
"Nah. _Just _you, fuck-face." A smirk spreads across his lips. "What are _you _fuckin' being a smug cunt for? Or are you just taking a break from your resting _bitch _face?" In response, he places his hands on her cheeks and shoves his lips against hers, which almost _immediately _shuts her up. Although you're a little concerned about the method, you're just relieved that she's _finally _quiet. Several people are turning to you with wide eyes in search of a response, you just shrug your shoulders, which makes those people frown..._Lloyd, _in particular.  
"Now..." Ganondorf murmurs in Tessa's ear. "You'd _better _get out of my sight." He stands up, picks up his chair and sets it down by the table before taking his seat next to you again and placing an arm around your shoulders. You give him a glance as if to suggest that you disapprove of what he just did. And while you do...well, Tessa's not on a violent rage any more, which is a relief. As you glance around the table, you notice that Billie appears to be terribly embarrassed, while Kylee's dead silent. Corky has her hands covering Nova's ears; several siblings, parents or guardians of the other children present are doing the same. Most other people are murmuring amongst themselves. Tessa pulls herself up off the ground using the back of your chair and stumbles towards the door, clutching her stomach in pain. On the way past the Garmadons, Misako grabs her arm.  
"Go and take a shower, Tessa," she ushers her quietly. "I'll stop by your room with some painkillers." The girl nods her head.  
"Will do," she responds politely before shuffling out of the room and closing the door behind her. Again, there's dead silence for a few moments until someone speaks up to break it.  
"The _fuck _just happened?" Kylee whispers to everyone else.


	320. Chapter Three Hundred and Nineteen || remember that house i built? or did you just burn it down :(((((

You stand out on the balcony of your bedroom with your elbows propped up against the railing and your palms underneath your chin. The Moon is full tonight; you _suppose _that it _somewhat _explains the events of today. People _do _tend to be a bit loonier when the Moon is at its brightest. Well...that's what you remember Birdie's mother telling you one day when you were fourteen.  
_"Sweetheart..." _you can hear Ganondorf murmuring in your ear as he rests his hands on the railing either side of you.  
"I'm _not _quite sure that was the only way to handle the situation you were in," you decide while giving him a sideways glance. As you'd expected, you're feeling upset about that kiss he'd given Tessa...and you have every _right _to be. _"Or _the best way, for that matter." He pulls you into his arms, and you turn around while resting your head against him. He rocks you gently back and forth.  
"I _do _have my regrets about what I did," he acknowledges while lifting up your chin. "I am certain that I have _only _angered everyone deeply."  
"I think everyone was _relieved _you shut her up, to be honest," you admit to him. He tucks a lock of your hair behind your ear and rests his hand on your cheek.  
"Were they?"  
_"I _dunno..._I _just was, okay?" You step away from him and go to move towards your bed, but he takes your hand. You glance down at it before moving your glance back up to him. "Ganondorf, can you make me a promise?"  
"Yes?"  
"I want you to promise me to _try _and control your temper a bit better, alright?" you tell him. "It's not for _my _sake, it's not for anyone _else's _sake...it's for your _own _sake." He closes his eyes and nods his head.  
"I shall try," he promises you as he takes both of your hands in his. You help him take off his armour before climbing into bed and curling up underneath the sheets. You rest a hand on top of your stomach.  
"I'm not sure about you...but I'm _excited _to meet her."  
"As am I," he assures you as he lies down next to you. "I hope your dreams are pleasant tonight, sweetheart." He presses his lips against your forehead.  
"And I hope yours are _too,_ grump-ass."  
You feel his lips curling up into a smirk as your eyelids flutter shut.

_The air is cold as you awaken in your room. You shiver out of fright, knowing that Isle Delfino's winter season isn't for another few months. You go to wake up Ganondorf...  
...but he isn't there.  
You stand up and realise that you're alone in your room.  
As you move towards the balcony, you can see that there's not a **pinprick **of light shining anywhere...and it's scaring you. You're not particularly fond of the dark...and when you're all alone, you're terrified of it.  
You close your eyes and open them again.  
An Oni is perched up on your balcony, its mauve eyes staring deeply into your soul. You shudder at its presence. Yes, you're half-Oni...but **that **doesn't mean you're still scared of them. You're frozen to the spot.  
It's beginning to move closer to you.  
As it inches forwards, the wind progresses from a bare whisper to a full-blown howl.  
The Oni plunges a dagger into your chest, and you begin to bleed out an oozing flow of Malice.  
But the most terrifying thing...is that you can't feel it at all-_

You jolt upright and clutch at your chest, feeling for any stab wounds. But as you pat your hand on your chest over and over, you come to notice that there's a complete absence of said wounds you were expecting. You glance around your room to make sure that everything's back to normal. The Sun is beaming in the sky. Soft, gentle clouds dot the periwinkle skies. It's a windless day.  
Ganondorf is sleeping next to you.  
You let out a sigh of relief before wrapping your arms around him.  
_You wanted me to have good dreams, _you think in disdain, _but here I am with my stupid nightmares..._  
"Are you alright, sweetheart?"  
You glance up to see that his eyes are open and he's staring at you.  
"Just a nightmare," you assure him. "Don't worry about me."  
"What about?"  
"Well...it was pitch black in here, and I was all alone," you explain. "I saw an Oni sitting on the balcony railing, and then it started approaching me. I...I couldn't really move, and it stabbed me in the chest. But...it wasn't blood that came out of the wound. It was..._Malice."_  
He wraps his arms around you and holds you close.  
"Oh, sweetheart..." he murmurs. "I hope you don't have to deal with nightmares like that _ever _again."  
"I hope I don't either," you decide. "And how'd you sleep?"  
"Fairly well, although I _did _have a strange dream..."  
"About what?"  
"I was walking down Gelato Beach...and then I spotted _doppelgängers_ of me roaming around. _All _of them were wearing a purple mask with an Oni's face on it." You sit upright and look at your phone. You see that you've got a few text messages; one of them's from Peach, while the other two are from Birdie and Cavaliere. You unlock your phone and check all of the messages. Birdie's asking if you're alright (to which you respond you are), while Cavaliere's asking about if it's okay to use some money from the castle's bank account to fund a graffiti clean-up (you know _which _graffiti in question is being cleaned up, so you give him the green light). You then come across Peach's message.  
"Dear Princess [Y/N]," you read out loud. "I'd like to ask if you'd be able to help us with research today. Misako believes you can translate the Opus of the Deities for us, which would be a massive help to our research. Yours truly, Princess Toadstool...Peach."  
"So they're dragging _you _into that boring research, are they?"  
"It's _not _boring," you protest. "It's _supposed _to pertain to the prophecy." You jump out of bed. "I'm going to help them. Why don't you go and spend some time with your family today?"  
"Sweetheart...you _are _my family."  
You smile at the gesture and go to pick out a comfy outfit for today, which includes a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt in your favourite colour. You set your phone down, give him a soft kiss and go to change into your clothes. You're wondering about Tessa...and how she'd allegedly written the prophecy.  
And why in Rosalina's name she would have wanted to fight against someone like Ganondorf.


	321. Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty || oooooooooooooo

**Time: ???  
Location: The Overlord's Fortress, The Sacred Realm  
Subject/s: The Overlord  
Motives: Bad**

"Have you _retrieved _him yet?" the Overlord demands as he points at Kamek and Kammy.  
"I'm _afraid _not, my lord!" Kammy croaks.  
"We've already lost _tons _of Koopa Troops inside the Ethereal Divide in search for him!" Kamek adds on. The King of the Oni frowns at the duo of Koopas.  
"And _what _is making it so hard for you to _find _him?" The two Magikoopas nearly fall off their broomsticks at his very tone.  
"He is the _only _life form living inside the Ethereal Divide," Kammy protests while Kamek lifts himself back up. "And to _say _the Ethereal Divide is easy to navigate is _foolish!"_  
"Go and _find _him!" he hollers.  
_"Yes, _my lord!" Kamek promises before Kammy has the chance to bad-mouth the Overlord again. As they both fly out, the Overlord tuts to himself and shakes his head. Some of his minions around here are _certainly _more foolish than others...  
"My lord?" comes a familiar voice.  
He glances up to see his second-in-command...the Hackergirl.  
He sighs with relief at the sight of her.  
_At least there are **some **mortals around here who are capable, _he tells himself.

The Hackergirl crouches down on one knee and places her hands on the ground to keep herself stable. Her cape, like a gentle layer of snow, settles over her hunched body.  
"I come with news from Delfino Castle," she tells him solemnly. "The prophet...she is showing signs of distress. Shall I extract her from the castle and bring her here?"  
"No..." he warns her. "She shall show her face in _time." _He leans back in his chair and brings a hand to his chin. "Now...I have requested the others to seek out a man lost within the Ethereal Divide, however, the others have _failed _to locate him. Do you care to seek him out for me?"  
"Who is this man you speak of?"  
"He hails from the Era of Time...he was defeated by the Hero of Time in a battle taking place in Hyrule. His _master _banished him to the Ethereal Divide as he believed him to be weak...but _I _can see the potential power he could house. If you seek out this man within a week...then I will provide you with a reward."  
"What..._kind _of reward?"  
In response, he holds out a glowing, azure orb.  
"Zant recovered this from a Zora woman in the Lakebed Temple...it allegedly has the power to heal one's injuries...perhaps even bring them back from _death."_  
The Hackergirl reaches out for it, but the Overlord draws it back. It disappears in his hands, leaving her staring at the space the orb was floating in.  
"What is his name, my lord?" she asks.  
"The name of the man you should seek within the Ethereal Divide..." he murmurs back, "is _Phantom Ganon."_  
She stands up, nods her head and disappears.  
_She'll find him...no matter **what.**_


	322. Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty-One || researching some shit

**Time: 11:24 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You shuffle over towards the tables in the library, where Misako, Zelda and Peach are all sitting with books open, scrolls stretched out and papers scattered across the tables. Billie rushes over from another elevator and sets down her stack of resources; she opens up her BorgBook while giving the other three a quick greeting and sitting down in her seat.  
"Hello," you timidly tell the group.  
"Good morning, [Y/N]!" Misako beams. "Sleep well?"  
"Yep," you lie, not wanting Zelda to launch a full-on investigation about the meanings of your dreams. "What are you guys up to?"  
"Well," Zelda explains, "we've got _little _bits and pieces relating to certain aspects...but so far, we haven't made any major breakthroughs."  
"We were hoping you could translate some of that book for us," Peach says with a smile. You nod your head as Misako hands over the leather bound book with the gold decorations embedded with gemstones. You open it up to the first page, where you're met with a little bit of text.  
"The Opus of the Deities..." you read out loud, "authored by Yin, Rosalina, Hylia, Morton, Demise, Yang, Farore, Lanayru, Dinraal, the Fierce Deity, the Furious Deity, the Vengeful Deity and [M/N]." You chuckle nervously. "Geez..._that's _a lot of authors."  
"Hmm..." Misako murmurs. "Demise had a part in writing this book? Do you believe that _Ganondorf _may be able to read it too?"  
"Dunno," you respond while shrugging your shoulders and flipping the page. "Okay...here's the prologue, and _apparently, _it's written by Yin." You take in a deep breath. "Long before time had a name, the twelve of us gathered in the epicentre of the Ethereal Divide, where [M/N] and the Overlord had the remaining fragments of light and darkness from the previous Universe, which we admittedly did not know much about. We first established the lands in which our new Universe would occupy; these lands would be split into sixteen and separated by the unforgiving space of the Ethereal Divide. We called them realms, as we intended to have a different purpose for each land. Next, we created the laws that would govern each realm and established how life, death and everything in-between would work for each different place. In some realms, one could live forever, while in others, its people would have defined life spans. After that, we established where the light would reach and where it would not. We chose to cast the light from the biggest of the Sixteen Realms; we would then call this place the Sunshine Realm. As for the darkness, it would be cast from what would then go on to be known as the Twilight Realm. After that, we descended upon the Realms to create the beginnings of life that would mature into the world we knew today. Finally, there was one more task we would have to fulfil before we ascended to the Sacred Realm to oversee our worlds for the rest of our Universe's time. We created a sacred blade that in the Sixteen Realms' darkest hour, could be wielded by a maiden of both dark and light blood, in order to vanquish all threats in the name of balance, and dubbed it the Sword of Sols, before separating it into two separate blades and sealing them away in Isle Delfino and the Mushroom Kingdom to be discovered. [M/N] had suggested that we each leave an artefact behind so that if the Sixteen Realms should fall into conflict, the mortals would be able to seek out these artefacts in order to restore the balance of the law. Farore, Lanayru and Dinraal were the first to ascend, choosing to leave behind a trio of sacred triangles called the Triforce, which had the ability to gift one with whatever it was that their heart desired. The next to ascend were Morton, Yang and Demise, who would each leave behind a mask remnant of their abilities; these would eventually come to be known as the Oni Masks. After that, the Fierce, Furious and Vengeful Deities would leave behind masks of their own, which were similar to the Oni Masks, but could be used by those with good in their hearts. Finally, only Hylia, Rosalina, [M/N], the Overlord and I remained. Hylia chose to leave behind two sacred gifts for her people, the Goddess Sword and the Goddess Harp. Rosalina made the decision to gift the Sixteen Realms with a series of special plants that could gift one with temporary genetic modifications that could enhance one's abilities. I myself decided to gift the world with elemental abilities; dominion over the different aspects. I forged four sacred blades that would hold the core elements: Fire, Ice, Earth and Lightning. And finally, I left behind a master key that could give one access to any realm from wherever they stood in this Universe...the Realm Crystal. Unfortunately, the Overlord left behind something more sinister...something that could compromise the safety of the Sixteen Realms. He left behind the curse of balance...that should light triumph, darkness would always find a way to catch up to it. For this reason, the Sixteen Realms is not without conflict, which is why the other Light Deities and I chose out heroes to protect those with light and truth in their hearts. [M/N] left behind this book, the Opus of the Deities, in order to guide those who seek out our assistance in times of need, and it is in her best interests that this book only reaches the eyes of our heroes."  
"Wow..." Misako murmurs. "What an insightful passage."  
"That was a _lot _to take in," Billie admits.  
"I _know," _you agree while flipping the page over. You spot an image of you in the strange art style reminiscent of the Sheikah tapestries; you're standing alongside Ganondorf and _another _familiar image...  
The _Hackergirl._

"Wait..." Billie frowns as she takes a look at the image, _"what?!"  
_"What's in there?" Misako asks. She and Zelda lean in towards the picture.  
"Is...is _that _the Hackergirl?" Zelda inquires.  
"There's no doubt about it," Peach confirms. "Look at her outfit!" You brush a hand over the page and notice that there's text over the top of each figure.  
"The Princess of Daybreak...the King of Thieves...the Anonymous Vigilante," you murmur. You spot a chunk of text beneath the illustration. "According to the foretellings and precognition outlined by the Otherworldly Prophet, Princess [Y/N], Lord Dragmire and the Hackergirl are the three who are most suitable to lead the resistance against the Overlord's ill wishes towards the Sixteen Realms."  
"Otherworldly Prophet..._that's _Tessa, right?" Billie asks you. "Didn't her fanfic get adapted into this whole prophecy?"  
"Yes," Misako confirms. "[Y/N], is there anything else on the Hackergirl in that passage?"  
"It doesn't say much else," you admit as you skim through the page, _"just _that the reason behind the Hackergirl's dominion over the Digiverse is due to her close ties to the Overlord."  
"Close ties..." Zelda murmurs. "Time travel is possible. What if the Hackergirl is _not _from this time?"  
"That would _probably _broaden the number of Gerudo-Ninjagians who could potentially be the Hackergirl," Misako admits to her. "But we could be looking through _hundreds _of thousands of names."  
"We _need _to narrow it down to anyone who has known ties to the Oni or the Overlord," she assures her.  
"I mean," Billie says while shrugging her shoulders and leaning back in her chair, "the Hackergirl could be _anyone. _Who _knows _if she's really a Gerudo-Ninjagian? She could be lying, for all we know."  
"And _who _do you propose she might be?" she frowns. "How are we supposed to know _you _aren't the Hackergirl?"  
"I'm a _geologist, _Princess Zelda," she declares. "I study rocks, their composition and their _formation _for a living. I _only _use my laptop to send emails and type up _reports. _I don't know a _thing _about hacking, and _even _if I did, I wouldn't _broadcast _the fact that I can hack to the whole world, anonymous _or _otherwise."  
"Well," you sigh, "who in Delfino Castle works or has worked for the Overlord?"  
"Harumi's one of his former Elites...as is Hellen," Misako tells you.  
"What about-" Peach begins, however, she's cut off by laughter from two individuals.  
Tessa and Ultraviolet.

"You know..." Tessa says with a grin as she emerges with the former gang member from behind a bookshelf, "I _definitely _agree with you there! Sleigh Bells' version of _Demons _was _way _better than the Iggy Azalea remix, but her bars on that track are really good."  
"I _know, _right?" Ultraviolet responds with as much enthusiasm. "Oh, and _before _I forget...what's your take on CupcakKe's _Grilling..." _Her voice trails off as she catches Billie's glare. _"Neighbours." _Tessa's eyes widen, and she gives her a nod.  
"Fire," she grins. Tessa proceeds to do the Orange Justice as the two recite two lines from the lyrical masterpiece. _"Lil' hoes need to play Mario, I run that shit like cardio!" _ Misako raises an eyebrow.  
"Are you _feeling _alright, UV?" she inquires with a genuine concern.  
"You _know, _Mrs G..." the girl admits as she jumps into a chair and kicks her feet up on the table, "I've gone about two _months _without a fucking hit around here. Is it a _crime _if people try and help me through it?!" Misako glances over towards Tessa, who gives the rest of you a nervous wave. "And _besides, _I have respect for _anyone _who can stand up against that asshole _Ganondorf_ and call him out on his_ bullshit."_ She throws an arm around Tessa, who giggles and sits down next to her.  
"Uh..." Billie asks Tessa, "are you feeling _alright,_ Tess?" In response, she lifts the side of her shirt and spins around so that you can all see the deep purple bruising against the pale skin of her stomach. _"Mother Mary, _Tessa. You should _probably _get that checked out."  
"Nah," she assures her while lowering her shirt, _"she'll _be 'right!"  
"Did you _see _the size of the man that did that to you?" she demands. "I'll be shocked if that's _not _at least internal bleeding _and _a broken rib or two. You could get sepsis and _die, _Tess!"  
"Cool," she says with a grin before heading off to another bookshelf with Ultraviolet, who's giggling like a maniac at Tessa's blatantly carefree response.  
"Is _she _deranged?" Zelda whispers to Billie.  
"Whenever she finds a friend, she starts _acting _like 'em," she murmurs. "It's _real _weird."

While you sit there reading the Opus of the Deities, you can't help but notice that more and more people are filing into the library. Kai, Lloyd and Revali are browsing through the fiction section as they chat away like there's no tomorrow to each other. Kylee's carrying one of the Poltergusts in her arms while she, Urbosa and Luigi make their way to Borg and Gadd's office. Nya and Jay are heading up the little set of stairs that leads to the computer lab on the upper section of the library, along with Cole and Nabooru.  
"Looks like everyone's chilling here today," Billie laughs. "Do you reckon we should take a coffee break, girls?"  
"We'll stick to tea," Peach giggles.  
"What'll it be?" she inquires.  
"I'll have earl grey," Misako responds. "No sugar, no milk."  
"Can you brew me a cup of black tea with milk and one teaspoon of sugar?" Zelda inquires.  
"And you, Peach?"  
"Jasmine with no milk and a _tiny _bit of sugar," the Mushroom Kingdom's princess answers.  
"How about you, [Y/N]?" Peach asks. "Would you like anything?"  
"I'll be alright," you assure her. "I don't think tea's good for..._you _know..." You point down at your stomach.  
"Actually," Billie suggests, "my mom recommended fruit juices and smoothies. And _make _sure you're drinking a lot of water."  
"Do you want some water?" Peach asks as she stands up to join Billie.  
"Yes, please," you agree. The two nod and start to walk away towards the library's beverage station. You stretch your arms out before resting your head on the table.  
_"Nobody _told me I was gonna be tired..." you mutter to yourself.  
"You _just _woke up out of a coma less than a week ago," Misako assures you. "Take it _easy, _[Y/N]..." You sigh and nod your head.  
_"I _know..." you murmur. "I...I just...how the _Hell _am I supposed to get through this?"  
"Well," Zelda suggests, "Nya, Harumi and Nabooru are _all _going through this too. And _not _to mention that a _lot _of people here in the castle are parents themselves."  
"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother, [Y/N]," Misako assures you with a warm smile. "And we're here to help you, okay?"  
"Thank you, Misako," you smile.

Once Billie and Peach return with all of the drinks, you notice that they've brought over a pile of chocolate chip cookies on a plate. They set them down in the centre of the table.  
"I think we should have a bit of a break, girls," Misako declares as Billie passes her the tea she'd requested. "We'll work better on fresh minds." Billie climbs into her chair before turning towards you.  
"You reading anything at the moment, [Y/N]?" she queries. You shake your head. "You _want _something to read?"  
"I mean..." you begin as Peach passes you your glass of water, "I don't think I'm going to be fit to get into any fights..._not _while I'm pregnant, right?"  
"Yeah, of course," she agrees. "But...in _saying _that, do what _you _think is right, [Y/N]. When my daughter was along the way, my dad and my mother-in-law kept ushering me to put my field work on the back-burner so I didn't hurt myself _or _the baby, but _my _mom and father-in-law wanted me to stay active."  
"What'd you do?" Zelda inquires.  
"Well," she explains as she takes a sip of her coffee, "I _did _have to stop heading out to active volcanoes, cause..._y'know, _they're dangerous, but I _still _did go out on walks with my husband every day. It kept me healthy and happy, and I think _that's _what you have to aim for when you're expecting a child in your life." She pinches a cookie before turning to Misako. "What'd _you _do?" A smile creeps across Misako's lips.  
"Well," she explains, "like you, I was off work for a long time. My colleagues sent me photos of their archaeological digs, and _I _was pretty jealous." Billie's eyes crinkle as she beams at the thought.  
_"Oh _my Lord," she laughs, "my colleagues did the same!"  
"I decided to work on a project of my own," she admits. "I'd heard of the whole Green Ninja prophecy, and..._I _don't know why, but I had a hunch that Lloyd was the prophecised hero, so I'd scoured across Ninjago in search of any information pertaining to that particular destiny. I didn't know at the time that my son would wind up in a battle against the Overlord...I believed he was to fight his _father. _And...for that reason, I had him sent to a boarding school...when he was _quite _young...so that I'd have more time to find a way to slow or cease the prophecy altogether." She lets out a sigh and glances towards Lloyd, who's busy laughing as Kylee tells a rather crude joke. Her eyes dull a bit. "I..._wasn't _a great mother to him. And if Garmadon and I were able to raise him again, I'm _sure _I would have raised him differently." Zelda places a hand on top of Misako's.  
"Aside from his occasional bickering with Ganondorf," she assures her (to which she's met with a light chuckle), "Lloyd's a _very _kind and thoughtful young man, _and _he's helped Link open up quite a bit. Misako...you had your reasons for leaving him. And it has helped him grow into the person he is today."  
"I might go for a walk around the library," you tell the four. "Is that okay?"  
"Of course, dear," Misako agrees.  
"Is it alright if I join you?" Zelda inquires. "If it is not too much to ask, I'd like to talk with you." You gulp, and she giggles. "No, I don't want to tell you off. I'm just quite curious about a few things."

While you and Zelda walk away from Misako, Billie and Peach to seek privacy within the maze of bookshelves, you notice that her hands are quite fidgety. "I'm sure that yesterday was quite..." She pauses for a few moments as she glances down at her hands. _"Shocking. _Shocking...for you, to say the least."  
"How so?" you inquire as you pass by Impa and Wu, who you both wave to out of politeness.  
"Well," she explains, "Tessa _did _come across as rather explicit in her desires. But...Ganondorf had _quite _the explosive temper with her last night. How...did it _feel? _Just...watching it take _place?"_  
"I don't know," you sigh. "I mean, _everyone's _entitled to have their own feelings. But I _just _think they _both _took it a little too far."  
"Of course they did," she agrees. The Hylian princess stops in front of the beginning of the fictional section and takes a small, paper-bound book in her hands. "Mipha, Urbosa and I neighbour Kylee, Billie and Nova's room in the castle. I heard her crying in their room last night."  
"What about?"  
"The woes of unrequited _love _or whatever other troubles she worries herself with," she responds. "Considering her..._history, _I have reason to believe that the Overlord would find her _very _valuable to his cause."  
"What do you mean?" you inquire.  
"Well," she goes to explain, "she wrote the prophecy, _and _she's quite knowledgable on the historical and social events of our Universe-"  
_"What?!" _you hear Kylee hiss from the other side of the bookshelf.  
You're intrigued as to what's made Kylee speak in such a shocked tone, and from the fact that she's fallen dead silent, so's Zelda.

_"Hasn't _Ganondorf been the hot topic in your _team, _Kylee?" Kai asks her with a somewhat smug grin. "I mean...Corky _and _Tessa declaring their undying love for him? _Don't _you want to set them straight?"  
"No," she hisses back. "I'm _not _gonna do what you asked. _That's _just mean...and besides, _I _don't wanna be caught up in the whole drama going on with Ganondorf. Did y'all _see _what he did to Tessa last night?"  
"If anything," Revali suggests to her with a smirk, "if you follow through with it, it'll put you _right _in his good books."  
"I'm _not _gonna do it. You couldn't pay me a _thousand _dollars to do it!"  
"I'm _sure _if you get on his good side," Lloyd assures her, "[Y/N]'ll _probably _stop ignoring you all the time."  
_"Ignoring her?" _you mutter in disbelief. Zelda throws her hand over your mouth in order to shut you up. Kai and Revali give each other a smile.  
"We'll pay you a thousand and _one _Rupees," Revali offers.  
_"And _we'll throw in a voucher for Mistaké's tea shop," Kai adds on.  
"Come _on, _Kylee," Lloyd ushers her, "it'll be _funny! _And Ganondorf's not around, so I'm _sure _you'll just get a few laughs."Kylee glances around to make sure nobody's listening to her; her eyes are blind to your presence.  
"I'll settle for the voucher..._if _you three do it _with _me."  
"Deal," the three agree. They all proceed to walk off somewhere else.  
"What are they up to?" Zelda frowns at you.  
"Dunno..." you respond.  
"Do you think we should stop them?"  
"If they take whatever they're planning _too _far...then yes. But for now, let's go back to deciphering this prophecy."


	323. Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty-Two || more fricking cringe from ya girl tess

You're about to open the Opus of the Deities again when a pair of hands rest on your shoulders and a kiss plants onto the top of your head. You lift your head up to see Ganondorf staring at you with one of his rare, genuine smiles.  
"Hello," you beam. "What're you up to?"  
"Link has taken Aryll to a place called Pinna Park for the day," he explains, "and they have been joined by Midna and Junior."  
"Aww," Peach beams, _"that's _cute!"  
"You bored?" you ask him. He nods his head, and you stand up before ushering him to sit down in the chair you were on. He takes the seat before pulling you onto his lap and proceeding to wrap his arms around your waist.  
"What are you doing, ladies?" he inquires.  
"We're researching the prophecy and deciphering its surrounding mysteries," Misako explains to him. "Would you be interested in joining us?"  
"I was _never _one for academic work," he admits in response. "If I am to be honest..._I myself am musically inclined."_  
"I never really understood music as well as my sister," Billie tells him. "I'm more scientifically intelligent, but she's better at hands-on sort of stuff."  
"I've noticed," he agrees. You watch as Kai, Lloyd, Revali and Kylee all point to the staircase leading up to the computer lab, where Tessa and Ultraviolet are descending. The quartet snickers and points at the former.  
"Uh-oh," Zelda murmurs to you. _"Here _we go..."  
"What in Din's name are they _doing?" _Ganondorf demands.  
You all stop your conversation to watch what's about to go down.

"Hey, _Dolton," _Kai calls out. The programmer stops where she's walking and directs her attention to the four. "Enjoy that _shower _last night?"  
"Oh, _fuck _off..." she mutters while heading down the staircase much faster.  
"What _took _you so long in there?" Revali adds on. "I can't imagine taking _twenty _minutes to clean up." Tessa rolls her eyes, stops walking and crosses her arms over her chest.  
"Do you _know _how long it takes to use everything to clean my hair and face?" she demands. _"Not _to mention shaving. _Fucking _shaving!"  
"Using _everything, _eh?" Kylee says with a grin. "You don't have to wash your hair _every _day, whitey."  
"What were you _really _doing in there?" Kai inquires. "Because it _sure _as Hell wasn't _showering, _was it?"  
"It's none of your _business _what I do!" Tessa protests while slapping his hand away from his pocket, where he's reaching for his phone.  
_"Don't _lie to us," he warns her with another smug look while jerking a thumb in Ganondorf's direction. _"You _were getting off to _him_, weren't you?" Tessa's jaw drops to the ground.  
"What? _No, _you dick-head! _That's _disgusting!"  
_"Don't _act like you're new to that shit, Tess," Kylee snickers. "I could _hear _you in there. You were moaning and _everything-"  
"No!" _she exclaims while slamming her fist to her side. Tears are starting to well in her eyes. "I was in fucking _pain, _Kylee! Do you _know _how fucking much I was in pain last night?! _Did you fucking see the bruises?!" _Before Kai or Revali have the chance to make a snarky remark, Tessa continues. "And _you _two. I get it. _I _fucking get it. I'm about as _attractive _and _charming _as a dead slug. You two _don't _have to _remind _me every five minutes!" By now, Kylee looks like she's regretting everything she's said.  
"Tessa..." she murmurs, "I'm _sorry-"_  
"It's _pretty _clear that _I'm _not welcome here!" she shouts through choked tears. "Nobody wants me around...nobody _ever _wants me around! Not the team, _not _everyone else in Delfino _Castle, _and _certainly _not you three!" By now, all four of them look regretful at everything they've done..._even _Revali and Kai.  
"We didn't _say _that-" Kai goes to protest.  
"Well," she hisses at them, "it certainly _seems _that way! I fucking _get _it, _I'm _the resident creep! And if _that's _what I'm being labelled as, _I'll _show myself the fucking door!" She shoves Kylee into Kai and Revali, which sends them all stumbling over onto the floor, before bolting over to the elevator.  
Ultraviolet immediately draws a sai out from a sheath and points it at the three.

"Are _you _three out of your minds?!" she demands. "What the fuck was _that _for?!" Kylee shakes her head as Lloyd helps her stand up.  
"Oh my fucking _God..." _she murmurs as her bottom lip begins to tremble. "I...I didn't _mean _to! Tessa...she...I-"  
_"All of you!" _Zelda roars at the top of her lungs. _"Over here! At _**once!" **Kylee, Kai and Revali all shuffle over to the table in complete silence, with Lloyd and Ultraviolet following the duo in disbelief. Zelda then slams a fist on the table. "You'd better _explain _yourselves!" Borg, Gadd, Luigi and Urbosa all rush out from the office.  
"What's going on?" Urbosa asks. "Has someone been hurt?"  
"Can you go and find where Tessa's gone in the castle?" Misako calmly asks the four.  
"Right away, Misako," Borg obliges. The four return to the office in complete silence.  
"Why'd you do that?" you ask Kai, Kylee and Revali. "Did you think you were going to _impress _anyone around here? Because if _that _was the impression you had, then it _certainly _didn't work on me."  
"It was a stupid _joke," _Kylee mutters as she wipes her eyes. "Tessa's _always _doing weird shit, and I _just _wanted to make people laugh about it, I'm _sorry."_  
"This is _serious, _Kylee," Misako frowns at her. "You've upset your _friend."_  
"It wasn't my idea!" she protests. "It was fucking _Kai's _idea!"  
_"You_ still chose to partake in that mockery of her," Zelda hisses back. "Kylee...if the Deities have chosen someone as selfish and dim-witted as _you _to hold part of the Triforce of Courage...then _our _world is truly doomed."  
"What does _that _have to do with anything?!" she demands.  
"Stop it, Kylee," Billie says in a quiet voice. "Just shut _up _for once...and just _think _before you act. For _once _in your life."  
Borg emerges from his office; he appears to be quite worried.  
"Where is she?" Peach asks him.  
"I'm afraid that she's left Delfino Castle," he responds.  
"How far has she run away?" you inquire. "Is she heading somewhere else on the island?" Borg shakes his head.  
"She's left the castle through the Birchwood Forest painting."  
"Shit..." Billie mutters. She slams her laptop shut and stands up. "We've _gotta _go and find her. Kylee, _get _the team and _let's _go."  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Kai asks politely as everyone starts rushing into action.  
"You've _done _enough, asshole!" she hisses back at him.  
You can't believe what's just happened.


	324. Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty-Three || social suicide

**Time: ???  
Location: Birchwood Forest, Birchwood Province, Ninjago  
Subject/s: Tessa Dolton, Subject 6 of Project Regen Universe  
Motives: ???**

She doesn't know what time it is, but she's well aware that it's night-time. As she trudges through the thick blanket of snow that's recently fallen, she shivers where she's standing.  
_"Maybe running into the winter painting in a T-shirt and shorts was a bit of a fucking stupid idea," _she hisses to herself through clenched teeth.  
A howl fills the air, and Tessa glances around the forest in fright.  
However...nothing's around. She's just hearing things.  
Tessa lets out a sigh.  
"Well," she murmurs, "I should _probably _find somewhere warm to stay." She pauses for a few moments before speaking to herself in an answer. "What if you go back to Delfino Castle?" She shakes her head. _"No, _Tessa...you've made a fucking _fool _of yourself. It'd be social _suicide _to go back now. They _have _to learn..." She kicks a rock as she trudges down a path and digs her hands into her pocket. She's got a couple of coins, a granola bar, her phone, a tangled pair of earphones and the keys to her mech. She knows it's somewhere in the Sea of Sand...if she can find it, then maybe she can communicate with everyone back home.  
_And then she can put a stop to this madness-  
_Tessa stops as she hears her next footstep make a clanging sound.

She squints down at her feet and identifies a set of railway tracks on the ground. She crouches down and brushes her hand across the metal. They look relatively new.  
"Must be for freight trains," she tells herself as she steps off the tracks. "Maybe I could follow these to a train station." She hears a faint rumbling sound somewhere.  
She looks up to spot a train approaching from behind her.  
She yelps and jumps out of the way of the train as it thunders down the track. The train's presence brings back strong memories of a YouTube series she'd seen back home about a man's adventures while train surfing. Something about liberty...and _said _liberty being against the law?  
Should she attempt to hitch a ride?  
_"I've made plenty of stupid decisions in my life," _Tessa assures herself. _"What's one more?"_  
Tessa takes a few steps back before running up to one of the gondolas and jumping up on the ladder. She grips on for dear life and struggles to pull herself up; after all, her injuries aren't too kind to her. Pain roars through her body as she tries to pull herself up. She's not sure if it's pure adrenaline or her homesickness that keeps her staying on...  
...but she's able to pull herself up onto the platform without as much as a scratch.

As she clambers into the gondola, she lands on a pile of small pebbles of sandstone that scatter as she lands. Her joints ache, _especially _her left ankle where the metal plate and screws are. It's a combination of the cold and all the running she'd just done. She shivers and huddles into the corner before throwing her arms around her knees. She tenderly lifts up her shirt again to see that horrendous bruise...the reminder of why she's here.  
_I'm not wanted there..._she thinks bitterly. _Why else would I have this stupid thing on my stomach?  
Maybe it's because you **had **to go ahead and embarrass yourself like the fucking idiot you are, _she hisses back at herself. _You're nothing, Tessa. **Nothing **but a failure. So **stop **complaining that you don't know when you know **damn **well why they hate you. _She buries her hands into her pocket and pulls out her phone, alongside her earbuds. She makes sure that her phone's on flight mode before quickly getting to work untangling the earphones. She doesn't like having to do so, but it keeps her hands warm without the need to pocket them. Once she untangles the tiny speakers, she drives each earbud into her ear before plugging in the headphone jack to her phone. She opens her music app before throwing on one of her songs from her sad playlist. A little _clichéd, _she supposes, but it works wonders for her soul. As the mellow lo-fi beat of Joji's _Slow Dancing In The Dark _plays, she curls into the corner.  
_"You're such a fucking idiot, Tessa Dolton..." _she murmurs while pocketing her phone and trying her best to wipe her tears away. _"This is all your fault. Stop feeling so sorry for yourself..."_  
Although sitting on a pile of pebbles is _very _uncomfortable for her, she can't help but to gradually fall asleep to the rocking motions of the train.


	325. Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty-Four || a sad gan x reader scene :(

**Time: 3:19 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills, Isle Delfino  
Subject: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motive/s: Good**

"I've had Zane's falcon sweep Birchwood Forest for any sign of Tessa _multiple _times now," Borg sighs as he points at a map of Birchwood Forest. "But I'm afraid that she's either an _excellent _hider...or she's possibly left Birchwood Forest already-"  
"In the span of five hours?" Wu frowns.  
"Yeah, Borg..." Billie adds on. "Tessa _isn't _exactly the fittest person around. I doubt she'd be able to walk the entire length of a _big_-ass forest."  
"Well," Misako advises everyone else sitting in the computer lab, "have Google Maps loaded and _consult _with the Immortal Humans as to what route Tessa might have travelled." As she returns to Borg and Gadd's office, you turn to face the Heroes of the Triforce.  
"Are there any search teams out on the field?" you ask.  
"I've sent Daruk and Darunia," Zelda explains. "They're able to cover the most ground out of my Champions and Sages."  
"Jay and Zane are scouting the area on their Elemental Dragons," Lloyd adds on. "And I think Ultraviolet went to search for her, too."  
"Anyone else?" you ask.  
Nobody responds.  
_"Five _people..." you mutter in disbelief.  
"Sweetheart," Ganondorf assures you, "it's the _best _they can do-"  
You slam your fist against the table.  
"Well," you shout back, "their _best _isn't _good _enough!" Misako and Garmadon give each other a nervous look. _"What?!"  
_"[Y/N]..." Garmadon says in an uncharacteristically small voice. "You...you..."  
"You sounded like your _father _just then," Misako declares.  
You shake your head in disbelief.  
"I'm _going _to my room," you hiss at them. "If you _find _her, then call my phone. Otherwise, you'd _all _better be looking for her!"  
And with that, you storm off.

Once you reach your room, you dive underneath your blankets and try to fight off your tears. For some reason, _you _feel responsible for everything that's happened.  
After all, you didn't stop Kai, Kylee and Revali before they found Tessa.  
You don't know _why, _but everything's just overwhelming you _so _much. You just want to feel safe in your own home, but how _can _you? How can you feel safe when people are getting into arguments? Physical altercations? How can you feel safe when _all _this fighting is going down in your own home?  
You just want it all to end.  
You hear the door creak open and almost immediately let out a sigh before sliding out of your bed and heading into the bathroom. Before Ganondorf has the chance to stop you, you lock yourself inside. He knocks on the door.  
"[Y/N]? Is everything alright?"  
_"You _know what you did, Ganondorf," you hiss back. "And _until _you fix your mistake, you can _fuck _off."  
You're expecting a rather rude response in return, but to your surprise, he doesn't say a _word._  
You unlock the door and swing it open. Before you have the chance to say anything else, Ganondorf throw his arms around you and pulls you towards him. You can't hold back your tears anymore. As you let them out, he crouches down to your height, and it's at this point that you just collapse into him. He slowly rocks you back and forth; you try your best to stop crying.  
"It's _all _my fault! _I _didn't stop any of it!" He runs a hand through your hair and pulls you even closer.  
_"Listen _to me, [Y/N]," he murmurs. _"None _of this was your fault. _None _of it." Before you can protest, he continues to speak. "The damage has _already _been dealt...and it is up to _them _to make amends with her." You glance up at him with tears in your eyes.  
"What...what about _you?" _you whisper. "Are _you _going to try and make amends with her?"  
He lets out a sigh and nods his head.  
"I will try my best," he promises you. "But..._please _understand that I love you, sweetheart...and I _only _have eyes for you."


	326. Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty-Five || joining the gucci gang

**Time: ???  
Location: ???, Ninjago  
Subject: Tessa Dolton, Subject 6 of Project Regen Universe  
Motives: ???**

"Hmm..." a low, accented voice says with a smirk, "what do we have _here?" _Tessa grunts as a heavy flashlight shines against her clenched eyelids. She holds her arm over her head in order to try and block out the light.  
"Fuck _off, _Aunty Roxanne..." she mumbles under her breath. "It's a fucking _Saturday." _A pair of scaly hands rests on her shoulders, which definitely jolts her awake. The first thing she comes into contact with sight-wise is a pair of glowing magenta eyes.  
_Pythor._  
The Anacondrai tuts to himself as the Immortal Human begins to scream like there's no tomorrow. _"Fuck!" _she screams. "Get the _fuck _away from me!"  
_"Now, _now, Miss Dolton..." he begins, craning his head down to her height. "I don't want to _hurt _you...I _merely _wish to _help _you!"  
"Wait..." Tessa mutters. "You want to _help _me?"

Pythor holds out a hand; she reluctantly takes it and stands up. As she glances around to determine her location, she realises that she's no longer inside the gondola, but _rather _next to it. She stretches her arms out and pockets her hands. Her fingers brush across her phone.  
"Now," Pythor inquires, _"why _on Earth were you all huddled _up _in there?! I can't _imagine _the dreadful sleep you must've had!"  
"I'm..._kinda _on the run," she admits while letting go of her phone.  
"On the _run? _From what?"  
"It's a _long _story, and I _really _should be looking for a place to hide before they find me." Pythor brings a hand to his chin.  
"Well," he suggests in response, "I _do _know someone who'd be _more _than willing to allow you to stay within his territory..."  
"Who?"  
_"You _may know him as the Overlord." Tessa's heart nearly stops out of fear.  
"The...the _Overlord? _Isn't he _dangerous?" _Pythor shakes his head.  
_"Only _to those who get on his bad side," he assures her, "and I _doubt _he'd have a reason to dislike you."  
"What's the catch?"  
"Oh...there's _no _catch," he assures her. "He has taken _all _of us in out of the _generosity _of his heart...and he has offered us _great _power. Power that _far _exceeds that of the foolish _Triforce. _And...there's _always _room for one more." Tessa glances down at the train tracks that lead back to Birchwood Forest.  
"How do we get there?"  
"It will be a day's trip by helicopter to the Island of Darkness," he explains. "However...we'll _most _likely be caught if you carry that _phone _with you." She flinches at the mention. "If you _truly _wish to run away from those _dreadful _simpletons...then you'd be _wise _to get rid of _anything _that they can track you with."  
Tessa nods while pulling out her phone from her pockets, alongside her headphone and the keys to her mech. She spots an old tree stump and leaves them on it.  
She jolts in shock as Pythor's tail slams down onto her phone, shattering it in a _second._  
Tessa lets out a cry of shock as he places an arm around her shoulders. "Well _done, _Miss Dolton...you're _well _on your way to becoming _one _of us!"  
The two walk off across the train yard and towards a nearby helicopter pad, where an acid-green helicopter that resembles a snake-ish scorpion is waiting.

Once Tessa and Pythor reach the concrete helipad, the former peers inside to see the Hackergirl in the cockpit. She raises an open palm in greeting towards Tessa, who nervously waves back.  
"Do not be frightened of us," she advises the small programmer. "We are here to help you." She pats the seat next to her, which Tessa takes a seat in. "The other Elites are waiting on the island. They require your expansive expertise on the Era of Time in order to retrieve a weapon..."  
"What _sort _of weapon?" At Tessa's question, Pythor smirks.  
_"Well..._this weapon is _certainly _electrifying!" he assures her.  
"Electrifying?" she frowns. "I...don't _remember _any sort of lightning weapon from Ocarina of Time. What _is _it?"  
"If _I _were you..." Pythor responds, _"I'd _be asking _who _this weapon might be." Tessa raises her eyebrows.  
"What do you _mean?" _she frowns.  
"You'll see in time," the Hackergirl assures her. "For now, I would like to ask you a few questions about Delfino Castle."  
_"Aren't _you a spy from there _anyway?" _she snaps back. "I'm _sure _you know all the answers-"  
"That is irrelevant," she decides. "Now..._tell _me about Delfino Castle's security system."  
"Sheesh, I _will!" _she hisses. "But can _someone _tell me who it is we're looking for?"  
"Why don't you think _back _over the Era of Time's historical events?" Pythor gestures her.  
"Well," she protests, "if you're looking for _Ganondorf, _you're going in the wrong direction."  
"Oh, we aren't looking for _him, _dear! But...we _are _looking for someone who _looks _like him." For a moment, Tessa thinks over all of the boss fights she'd engaged in the second _Zelda _game she'd played.  
"Electrifying..._looks _like Ganondorf," she murmurs. "Phantom Ganon?"  
_"What _an intellect!" Pythor gushes in a flattering tone, a tone Tessa's _well-aware _is feigned. _"Isn't _she, Miss Hackergirl?"  
"Indeed, Pythor," the Hackergirl agrees as the doors to the helicopter close shut.  
Moments later, it lifts off the helipad.  
Tessa watches as the train yard grows smaller and smaller...  
"What do _you _lot want with Phantom Ganon?" she inquires.  
_"Let's _just say..._we _wish to give you a warm welcome to the Overlord's elites!" Pythor declares.  
She raises an eyebrow and leans back in her seat, wondering _what _she's gotten herself into...


	327. Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty-Six || tea jsksjksjsksjsksksksjsjsjsjsksjskssksksksksjsjskjkjkjk 🍵🍵🍵

**Time: 7:37 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're in your room with a box of your favourite pizza while you watch the night sky. As you take a slice in your hand, you listen to the Delfino Entertainment Broadcast System, the island's one non-emergency radio frequency. As it's past seven at night, you know that Debbie, the radio host, is taking song requests until midnight, which is Isle Delfino's de-facto curfew for partygoers and other large crowds. It's not _legally _a curfew, but when Sindaco had _first _become the mayor of the island, he'd kept on complaining about all the noise keeping him up at night. And well...it's one of his _few _rules that you aren't pissed off about.  
"And _that _was Beyoncé's _Love Drought, _as requested by Arabella Contadino!" Debbie says with a beam. "Now, we'll be back in a few minutes after a _quick _word from our sponsors for today, Borg Industries, Volboro Fried Chicken, Coconut Café and Wuhu Island Sporting Gear!" You dim down the volume once you finish the slice of pizza you're on; ads are _boring _to listen to.  
"So..." you begin as you turn towards Ganondorf, "any word on Tessa?" He shakes his head...you know that any talk of Tessa is a rather touchy subject around the castle at the moment, _especially _around Ganondorf and Kylee. You leave it at that. "You hungry?"  
"Not really, sweetheart," he assures you while resting an arm around your waist. "Are you full?"  
_"Fuck _no," you chuckle as you dig into your fifth slice. "I'm eating for _two." _A smile creeps across his face.  
_"Alright,_ dear..."  
You immediately look up at the new nickname.  
"Dear? _That's _a new one."  
"Shall I stick to _'sweetheart', _then?"  
You nod your head.  
"Yeah," you agree. "Hearing you call me _anything _else other than 'sweetheart' and my actual name is kind of _surreal,_ not gonna lie." You gaze out at the rolling waves that lap at the sand. "You...you're still scared of water, huh?"  
"I'm afraid so." You glance up at his face; he's also staring out at the sea. "I...I do not think our traversal of the Lakebed Temple helped." With one hand securing your slice of pizza, you take your other hand in his.  
"I...I don't know what it's like to have a fear like that," you admit. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that, Ganondorf. It must be _horrible..."_  
_"I _shall survive," he assures you. "For now...I am _most _concerned about our little one..." He glances down at your stomach and leans his head on your shoulder from behind. "I'm _sure _she'll be quite the adventurous young lass..._you _certainly are." You hide a giggle and give him a quick kiss before glancing back out to the sea.  
"Oh..." you sigh with a smile. "I _hope _she gets your wit."  
"Now, wouldn't _that _be something?" he grins.  
"Yeah."

"...and _now _that the ad break's over," Debbie declares with a beam through the radio, "we'll be taking our next request from a caller named Kylee Carta!"  
"Ooh!" you exclaim while cranking up the volume.  
"So, Kylee," Debbie begins, "you've requested a song from a _video_ game OST called _Hate Me. _Can you explain why you've chosen that song?"  
_"Well, _Miss Debbie," you hear Kylee's familiar voice crackling through the radio, "my friend was...uh...the _voice _actor for Tessa Dolton in _The Immortal Humans. _And _unfortunately, _she's gone missing. I wanna play this song in honour of _all _them hoes who've _fucked _her over!" You and Ganondorf almost immediately give each other a nervous glance.  
"What the _fuck?" _you whisper.  
"O-_kay, _then," Debbie nervously chuckles. "We'll throw on _Hate Me _from _The Immortal Humans!" _As a synth brass gives off a sharp sting, you take a closer listen to the song. You've never heard it before...but then again, you've _never _played the game before.  
_"That shit enough to make a bitch go mad," _a singer that sounds _identical _to Tessa calls out, _"that shit enough to make a bitch snap, that shit enough to make a bitch go psychopath...psychopath..."_  
"What in Din's name is that woman _on _about?" Ganondorf frowns as he pokes the radio. "Is _that _Tessa?"  
_"Bitch was sitting in the back of the sidelines, still got my weave snatched so motherfucking high, _**that **_cunt starred on the cable network Sci-Fi, get this fuck-shit right off my Twitter timeline..."_  
"That's her..." you murmur, recognising her particular speaking pattern.  
_"Bitches really wanna be petty, bitches really kinda obsess-y!"_  
"She _wrote _this?" he frowns at you.  
_"Bitches be running around like whores, but in _**this **_house, hoe, we stan Ganondorf!"_  
"Those girls are mentally _disturbed," _Ganondorf murmurs to you as the song goes into the chorus. _"Both _of them." You turn off the radio.  
You're _convinced _Kylee's messing around at this point.  
"Let's just go to sleep," you decide. You climb into the safe warmth of your bed. You wonder what you're going to dream about tonight...

_You find yourself standing in the ballroom of your castle, as a resonant voice sings the lyrics to the song you'd heard before Kylee's request. Everyone else in Delfino Castle is dancing around to the melody of a piano accompanying the song. The one thing you notice about the dancers...is that they're all partnered with people who either aren't together anymore or who never had a mutual love to begin with.  
**"Ten times out of nine, I know you're lying..."**  
Mario and Kylee are beaming as they both spin around on the spot, lost in each other's eyes. They're both leaning back at a rather frightening angle. If it wasn't for their unified momentum, they'd be falling over.  
**"But nine times outta ten, I know you're trying..."**  
Lloyd and Midna are practically glued to each other as they hold each other close. Their arms cling to each other's backs...it's like they'll die if they don't let go. Their eyes glisten with tears as they smile.  
_ _ **"So I'm trying to be fair..."  
** _ _Bowser and Urbosa laugh, presumably at something the former's just said. She has her hand in his as the duo gaze into each other's eyes. She's wearing that dress that he had ushered her to buy for the Champions' Ball.  
_ _**"And you're trying to be there...and to care..."**  
Impa, Hellen, a blonde-haired Hylian woman, your mother and Tessa are all crowded around the centre of the dance floor as they stand in a perfect circle...at an equal distance apart. Each of the five are dressed in the same outfit...a pristine white wedding dress that's fitted and trails down around the floor. They glance up at you; their eyes are black. No pupils...no irises...just black sclera. As you step past the Hylian and your mother, you can feel their stares gazing back at the ground.  
The ballroom's crystal chandelier has shattered onto the floor, and lying beneath it, having been impaled by all of the sharp, jagged bottom crystals, is Ganondorf. Blood pools underneath him. It trickles down the sides of his mouth. It's leaking from his eyes.  
He doesn't move.  
And he doesn't breathe._

You jolt upright and immediately turn to make sure that Ganondorf is alright. You press your ear against his chest, waiting for the beat of his heart.  
_It's there._  
While you let out a sigh of relief, he begins to stir. As he sits upright, his eyes glance around the room. The window leading to the balcony is closed. The curtains are drawn. The slow, low whirr of the air conditioner acts as white noise to the deafening silence. Finally, his eyes settle in your direction.  
"Sweetheart? Are you alright?"  
"I...I had a nightmare," you explain. Tears are rolling down your cheeks.  
_"Another _one?" he murmurs. His arms wrap around your torso. "They aren't real, sweetheart..._they aren't real..."_  
"I...one of the songs from the radio was playing," you tell him.  
"It _wasn't _that ghastly song of _Tessa's, _was it?"  
"No...it was the one _before _that." You take in a shaky breath and wipe your face free of the tears that spill down your cheeks. "I was in the ballroom, and there was a dance going on..."  
"A dance?"  
"Yeah...a lot of people who didn't work out as couples were dancing together. And there was a group standing around in a circle...five women in a circle."  
"Who _were _those women, sweetheart?"  
"Impa...Hellen...some Hylian lady...my mother...and _Tessa." _Before he has the chance to speak, you continue. "They were standing around a chandelier that had fallen. And it had fallen on top of _you." _His grip around you tightens a little bit as you start to choke back your tears. _"There was so much blood...you weren't moving..."_  
"I am sorry you had to see that, [Y/N]..." You gaze up at his face.  
"Is...is someone _after _us?"  
"I doubt so. But...if it would make you feel safer, I shall have Aliya station the Yiga Clan around Delfino Castle from tomorrow morning onwards in addition to your royal guard."  
_"Thank _you..." you whisper as you rest your head against his chest. You don't feel safe without him here...and you _never _want him to leave your side.  
You just wish these _nightmares _would go away.


	328. Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty-Seven || rip in peace again for the 284729th time

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Tessa Dolton, Subject 6 of Project Regen Universe  
Motives: ???**

Tessa stares ahead at the endless ocean that spans across the entirety of her vision...well, _most _of it, anyway. The sands of the Dark Island's beach lie near the bottom of her peripheral vision. By now, it's sunset, and the dying skies are a deep orange, bordering indigo colour.  
"Isn't it _wonderful?" _Pythor asks her. She remains silent for a while.  
"Yeah..." she murmurs out of politeness. She closes her eyes for a few moments.  
_They don't care about you, Tessa, _she decides. _Nobody does. Just take a look at how you fucked up your first week at university. Nobody gives a shit about you. _**Nobody.**  
"You look rather _cold," _he decides._ "Why_ don't you come on a little walk with us?"  
"Us?" she ponders. She spins around to find a large gathering of people on the beach..._many _of whom she's interacted with before. She spots Master Kohga, who has Malice dripping from almost every inch of his body. Hovering by his sides are Kammy and Kamek, the jam-jar spectacle-wearing Magikoopas. Behind the trio stands Twinrova, in her united and much younger appearance. She's carrying her two broomsticks in her hands, each one glowing with a different type of light. Aspheera, who's rather small in comparison, carries a spear to Twinrova's left, while the all-seeing Count Bleck broods near her right. General Cryptor, the leader of the Nindroid army, carries an assault rifle in his hands, and Ludwig von Koopa, the eldest of the Koopalings, brandishes a magical-looking sceptre. The duo stand at the ends of the groups.  
In front of the group stands the Hackergirl.  
Tessa's jaw drops.

"We are only just the _elites _of the Overlord," she declares as she steps forth. "Our armies are at a _greater _size than one could _ever _dream of. Tessa...the Overlord wishes to offer you a place within his high ranks for your knowledge and expertise. She glances around...almost as if she feels she'll be told off for accepting.  
"You _shan't _worry about the opinions of those so-called _friends, _dear," Pythor assures her. "Would they have ignored you if they _truly _cared about your emotional well-being?"  
"They...they didn't ignore my _cousin _when she was upset," Tessa tells him. "They didn't ignore _anyone _else if they were upset...or _suffering. _They _only _ignored me."  
"And why do you think _that _is, hmm?"  
"Well," she admits, "bisexual _invisibility _is totally a thing-"  
"No, I don't believe it's _that," _he assures her, hiding a grimace at the very thought. "No...I believe that they wish to _suppress _your true potential. They wish to _inhibit _your power..._mute _your successes. Do you _truly _wish to stand around and allow those blind followers of the Light to make a _mockery _of you, Tessa?"  
"No...I _don't."  
_Pythor points up at the top of a ginormous cliff, where the ruins of an old and withered clock lie.  
"The Overlord is awaiting you atop No Man's Bluff," the Hackergirl declares. "He seeks your talents...and will compensate you _generously _in return."  
"How do I get _up _there?" she frowns. "I'm not exactly _fit _to climb."  
"If you are _truly _worthy of his time...then you will figure it out."

The elites watch on as the girl proceeds to walk over towards the cliffs in order to explore them.  
"What a _fool," _Pythor snickers.  
"Not so loudly," Aspheera hisses at him, "what if she _hears?!"_  
"Enough, you two..." the Hackergirl murmurs.  
"Why are we even _here?" _Ludwig snaps. "This is a _waste _of time...we've _already _lost thousands of soldiers to the Ethereal Divide!"  
"The girl _wrote _the prophecy," she responds. "She is the reason a _great _number of us have been freed from the Twilight Realm...or the _other _places we were banished to."  
"The _prophecy, _eh?" Twinrova frowns. "A girl _that _stupidly in love with Ganondorf wrote the prophecy? Next, you'll be telling me Din invented the _wheel!"  
_"It is true," she assures the group. "She not only _wrote _the prophecy...but _also _foolishly left the key to _changing _said prophecy out in the open, which I have _exploited _in favour of our side. The Overlord plans to have her killed for her carelessness...but as of now, tensions are high in Delfino Castle, and _she _is our key to cleaving the fragile bonds holding their ranks together. _Were _she to return alongside that Phantom Ganon _and _the power of the Overlord to Delfino Castle...we will be able to push them back in order to strengthen our preparations."  
The group watches in disbelief as Tessa runs up to the cliff face and smacks into it.  
"She's _not _exactly the brightest..." Kammy snaps.  
"She will figure it out..." the Hackergirl assures them all. "And those Heroes of the Triforce will be _outraged _that they have lost such an important figure to their foolishness. Divisions _will _ensue. And when those divisions are defined...we can launch an attack!"


	329. Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty-Eight || just a daily routine???

**Time: 9:25 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As you're walking down the halls of the ground floor, you can see two of the royal guards carrying a chest of drawers made of a dark, mahogany wood from the front door. It has an intricate, carved finish to it. They spot you and carefully set down the chest of drawers before heading over in your direction.  
"Good morning, Princess [Y/N]," they greet you out of politeness. They both bow down towards you.  
"Hello, boys," you say with a smile. You gesture towards the chest of drawers. "What's _this_ for?"  
"Well," one explains, "this arrived from a freight ship docking at Ricco Harbour, but for _some_ reason, it's addressed to a-" He pauses for a few moments to pull a piece of paper out of his pocket, unfold it and squint at it. "-Dr...Zane _Julien?"  
_"They must've sent it to the wrong place," the other decides.  
"He lives here," you assure them. "Let me just call Cavaliere over so he can show you Zane's room." You reach into your pocket and pull out your phone; as your fingers brush across your phone, you notice that your phone isn't turned on. You frown at the thought..._now_ you have to turn it on and wait.

While you're glancing out of the window to the left of the castle's entry, you find Cappy floating in the air as he gazes out to sea. Corky's floating next to him; she appears to be chatting away about something. What? You aren't quite sure. You turn to the two guards.  
"Stay here," you instruct them. "I'll be right back...I've _just _gotta talk to my friends. As you step outside, you notice that Aliya and Mara, who are walking back from the other side of the bridge, are dressed in simple, off-the-shoulder sundresses; Aliya's is coral and white with vertical stripes, while Mara's is blue with yellow stars. Mara is clinging to her mother's hand; in her other hand, she's carrying a pink seal plushie with black button eyes.  
_"Good _morning, Princess [Y/N]," Aliya tells you with a warm, kind smile. "How are you faring this morning?" You return the smile. She's very easy to talk to.  
"I'm doing well, Aliya," you declare. "It's a fine day today, isn't it?" She glances out towards the azure skies. Her eyes twinkle ever so slightly at the sight.  
"I'm so used to the searing hot Sun in the Gerudo Desert, [Y/N]..." she murmurs. "This Isle Delfinian weather is surreal-"  
"Did _you _just say _'seal', _Mama?" Mara giggles with a bright beam. Aliya ruffles the top of Mara's head.  
"Oh, _Mara..." _she says with a smile. Aliya catches you staring at Cappy and Corky; the duo are now floating closer to each other. Their hands are hovering near each other's. It's a sight that makes _both _you and Aliya beam at each other. "Isn't love a _wonderful_ thing, Princess?"  
"Yeah..." you respond. You're immediately reminded of Ganondorf. You glance down at the ring on your left ring finger. It glitters in the sparkling sunlight.  
Your phone buzzes in your pocket to let you know that it's in fact powered on.  
"I've got to go, Aliya," you admit. "I just have to deal with a delivery addressed to Zane."  
"That's alright, Princess," she assures you. "Mara and I were going to do some reading in the library...isn't that right, Mara?"  
"Yup!" Mara squeaks. "And I'm gonna practice my _reading _skills to Mama and Papa!" Aliya giggles as her daughter proceeds to bound into the castle with a lively step.  
You wonder if your daughter will be as light-hearted as Mara.

Once you return to the castle's halls on the ground floor, you direct your attention to the two guards again. They're busy chatting away to a third guard, who's carrying a small envelope in his hands.  
_"Hiya, _Princess!" the third guard beams. "How are ya' this morning?"  
"I'm pretty good, thanks," you respond. "Who's that letter for?"  
"It's addressed to...ah..." He lifts it up so he can see the name. "I...um...this has been written in another _language, _Your Majesty. I'm _afraid _I don't understand what it says." He hands you the letter; you identify the text as part of the Gerudo alphabet. You count the number of letters in the top row, which you're presuming to be the name. Nine letters for the first word...and eight for the second.  
"Okay," you decide, "I _think _this was addressed to my fiancé. I'll give it to him right away!"  
"Okay, Princess," he agrees. The first guard turns towards you with a sigh of defeat while the second rests his gold helmet, adorned with silver, on top of the chest of drawers.  
"Your Majesty...has Cavaliere gotten back to you yet?" the first guard inquires with a sigh. You shake your head.  
"I'm afraid not," you admit. The elevator doors open, and you spot Borg wheeling himself out of the elevator on his wheelchair. He spots the chest of drawers and tilts his head to the side.  
"What's this?" he queries.  
"Zane ordered it," you explain to him. "I don't know _why, _though..."  
"Hmm," he considers while adjusting his glasses. "This _may _be in relation to the damage he accidentally caused in Jay and Nya's room...yes, I believe so."  
"Can you call Zane over to come and get it?" you query.  
_"Will _do, Princess!" he assures you. You're about to head back to your room, but then Borg grabs your arm. "Have you set it up yet?"  
"Set _what _up?" you inquire.  
"I left a box containing a 2019 BorgBook Pro model in your room," he explains. "It'll be useful for more sophisticated communication, alongside a plethora of _other _functions!"  
"Thank you," you respond with a smile. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for it!"


	330. Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty-Nine || flashbacks to year 10 outdoor education

**Time: ???  
Location: The Island of Darkness, the Endless Sea  
Subject/s: Tessa Dolton, Subject 6 of Project Regen Universe  
Motives: ???**

The girl struggles to lift herself up off the ground. She shoves her glasses against the bridge of her nose and tries again...but there's so much pain coursing through her side that she can't even think straight.  
She groans and falls backwards onto the soft sands.  
"I'll _never _get up there..." she murmurs. "I _can't."_  
She recalls the year in high school where she'd signed up for a camping class.  
All she remembers about the overnight excursions was how much she had been in pain during the thirty kilometre hike she'd done...how _exhausted _she had been. The heavy weight of her backpack digging into her shoulders...the aching stings of her legs and feet. And how when she'd nearly passed out from exhaustion...one of the teachers had yelled at her to keep on walking and stop wasting everyone else's time. All the _pain..._all the abuse she'd copped. She'd felt _pathetic _being on the receiving end of it all.  
_"How'd they think I was good enough to be one of the Immortal Humans?" _she murmurs to herself in disbelief. _"Should've just stuck to a desk job, Tessa..."_  
With shaky legs, she stands up and brushes the sand off her back. Her abdomen cramps intensely as she stretches her arm out. She screams in pain and collapses onto the ground. A shadow looms over her twitching figure.  
The Hackergirl.  
"Again," she ushers her while holding a hand out.  
"I...I_ can't." _Tessa tries to lift up her head. "It...it _hurts _so much."  
The air becomes slightly colder as a glowing orb of orange emerges from behind the cliff face. A purple smoke surrounds this orb. It hovers down to Tessa's height. Its very _presence _petrifies her.  
"You're...you're the-" she mutters, gingerly trying to lift a hand up.  
But she passes out.  
_She can't do this any more._


	331. Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty || boomer meets technology

**Time: 8:53 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Once you enter in your Borg ID and password on the new BorgBook that you'd found in the pile of presents left in your room by your friends, you hit the enter key and turn towards Ganondorf. He's lying down by your side, absolutely mesmerised by your new laptop, _especially _the keyboard's backlight. He'd been quite curious about watching you type, for some reason.  
"Do you like it?" you ask him with a grin.  
"It's...rather _strange," _he admits to you. "What _is _it, sweetheart?"  
"It's called a BorgBook," you explain while swiping your finger across the trackpad. He watches as the cursor moves on the screen.  
_"BorgBook..." _he murmurs back. When the desktop boots up, you click on the Safari. "What are you doing?"  
"Going on Discord," you explain while clicking on the address bar and typing in the website. After loading the webpage and logging into Discord, you head into the Overlord Ass-Kicker Squad server, where Birdie's busy spamming memes into the meme channel. You head over to the general channel; Cole, Mario and Link are all talking about cake for some reason (for some reason, Link appears to be misspelling _quite_ a few words). You also notice that there's a voice call underway involving Kai and Kylee; they also appear to be active in a corresponding voice call text channel. You decide to click on the button to join out of sheer curiosity as to what you're going to hear.

"...and I'd be _lying _if I said I hadn't thought about-" Kylee pauses, but you still heard her voice. Unusually small...quiet. Somber. She almost immediately changes it to make it sound much nicer and cheerier. "Oh, _hello _[Y/N]! What's cookin'?"  
"Borg left me a BorgBook Pro," you explain to her. "I'm just in my room at the moment..."  
"That's cool," she says with a nervous chuckle.  
"What about you?"  
"Me? Oh...well, _I'm _just in the art gallery at the moment. I don't know if you can _hear _the shit going down on the third floor, but it sounds like people are _murdering _each other. No cap."  
"How about Kai?" you ask.  
"I'm just chilling at Gelato Beach right now," he responds in a quiet tone. "But yeah...the fighting _is _getting pretty annoying." The duo are silent for a few moments.  
"Are you here to tell us off?" Kylee asks in a small voice.  
"No, no..." you assure her. "Ganondorf and I are just looking at the server."  
_"Shit..." _you hear Kai muttering in the background. Ganondorf goes to give Kai a piece of his mind, but you hold a hand up.  
"He's not in the mood to talk," you declare. "He's _pretty_ tired out..."  
"Tired?" Kylee chuckles. "Yo..._that _doesn't sound quite right. Is he _sick_ or something?" You run a hand through his hair and give him a kiss on the forehead, to which he chuckles to himself. "Wait..._hol' _up, [Y/N]! I can _hear _him!"  
"He's-" you start.  
_"Wide _awake," Ganondorf decides with a smirk on his face. "[Y/N] was fooling around with you two."  
To your surprise, the two chuckle.

You watch as Kylee's camera turns on. You spot her in a crimson red beanie and a jet black hoodie with the phrase _'If I back it up, is it fat enough?'_ embroidered in Times New Roman font. She's using chopsticks to chow down on instant ramen in front of the painting of the Arbiter's Grounds. She's not wearing her usual gradient eyeliner, nor is she sporting her customary neon yellow lipstick. In fact, she hasn't got a spot of make-up on at all! She gives you a peace sign before chuckling and leaning back against the white wall.  
"What's up, weebs?" she grins.  
"The sky," Kai laughs back. For a while, the two are dead silent, as are you.  
"Ganondorf..." Kylee murmurs in the same voice you'd heard her using before she'd realised you had joined her call. "I...I just wanted to apologise. I...my friend did some silly things. And I know for _sure _I didn't help the situation at all."  
"Same here," Kai adds on quietly. "Look...[Y/N]'s right. _Everyone _fights. I...I think my judgment was clouded by how _Lloyd _was feeling about the whole situation."  
"It's quite alright, you two..." Ganondorf responds in an equally small voice. You nudge his elbow. "And...I am _sorry_ for laying a hand upon your friend, Kylee."  
"It's all good," she responds. "I...I just think _Tessa _might need to hear that more than I do."  
_She's right, _you tell yourself. _Tessa does need to hear it. I wonder where she is..._  
"It's getting _pretty _late," Kai yawns. "I'm gonna head back to the castle."  
"Yeah...I'll check out the rooms and make sure it's dulled down," Kylee adds on. "But..._yeah. _I'm sorry for being such a shitty person."  
"Ditto," he adds on. "Hey, [Y/N]..._you _should get to sleep. It's important for the baby."  
You chuckle.  
"Alright," you agree. "Good night, guys."  
_"See_ ya'," Kylee yawns before hanging up. Kai shortly follows suit, and you leave after. You close the lid of your laptop before setting it up on your bedside table and plugging the USB-C cable into one of its ports to let it charge. It's pitch black in the room now.  
"Good night," you tell Ganondorf quietly while holding your arms around him. He wraps his arms around you, leaning over so that he can leave a kiss on your forehead.  
"I hope your dreams are pleasant tonight, sweetheart..." he murmurs in your ear before letting go of you.  
As you fall asleep, you can't help but to cling to his arm in fear that you _will _have a nightmare.

_You're walking down the length of Gelato Beach alongside Birdie, who's busy talking on the phone to somebody. You aren't sure _**who, **_though. In fact...she isn't even making any sense._  
_"Yes, yes..." Birdie assures the person on the other end of the line, "the ducks _**are **_capable of hosting the web seminar on Tuesday." She pauses for what feels like an hour before speaking again. "What? There's ropes in the television? Why don't you call in a chef to set up your collector's edition train set, then?"_  
_"Birdie?" you ask her quietly. "What are you _**on **_about?" As you go to reach for her, however, she disappears into a thin wisp of smoke. The smoke coils as it rises in the inky black sky before compressing into what appears to be a tiny snowflake. As it flutters down towards the Earth once more, you realise that it isn't a tiny snowflake, but in fact, it's an envelope that's increasingly growing in size. It's twisting and turning and churning in the air. It eventually flutters down like a bird into your hands._  
_It's the same envelope you'd seen the third guard go to deliver earlier on today._  
_You go to open it, and as you do, the sound of a piano's keys being pressed begins to trickle out. Eventually, the piano-playing gets louder and louder..._  
...until you wake up.

You glance around in search of the piano-playing.  
It _sounds _like it's coming from downstairs.  
You glance up at Ganondorf to make sure he's still asleep; you _hate _waking him up. It just feels rude. He doesn't move at all, save for his breathing. You're about to turn around and go back to sleep, but then you notice that he stretches around for a little bit before settling his arms around your body. He's _still _sound asleep during all of this. A small smile spreads across your face...he can be so sweet, sometimes.  
You're intrigued as to what's making that racket.  
The piano, although it's rather quiet, is still audible from your room. You wonder if other people can hear it.  
"Ganondorf?" you whisper. No response. You carefully rest a hand on his shoulder and gently rock it back and forth. _"Ganondorf."_  
"What's the matter, sweetheart?" he murmurs. Moments later, he lifts his head up and stares at you the best he can. His eyes are threatening to shut again.  
"Can you hear that piano?" you inquire. He glances around for a few moments before shaking his head.  
"No. Are you alright?"  
"I can hear someone playing a piano, and it's _kinda _annoying," you admit. You sit upright and rub at your eyes. He's staring at you as if you've gone insane.  
"[Y/N]...what _time _is it?" You pick up your phone and check out the time. It's two thirty-one in the morning. You're starting to wonder about the letter that had been sent to him yesterday. What was it about?  
"Two thirty-one," you respond. You're starting to get annoyed with all the noise...you can't sleep at all!  
_"Go back to sleep, sweetheart..."_  
"I _can't. _Not when there's all this _noise." _With a sigh to himself, he sits upright and pulls you into his arms. As he rocks you side to side, he gives you a kiss on the top of your head.  
"I'm sorry..." he murmurs.


	332. Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty-One || 🥺

When you wake up again, you're not feeling great at all. You're awfully tired. But for now, the piano has stopped.  
_It's a start, _you bitterly tell yourself.  
You climb out of your bed and shuffle towards your closet to find an outfit to change into. As you're shifting through your outfits, you can hear a dog's bark. You spin around on your heel to find Polterpup watching you with excited eyes. His tail is furiously wagging.  
"Hello!" you tell him with a smile. You crouch down and sit cross-legged on the ground before ruffling his fur in your hands. He climbs into your lap and sits down before staring at the bed. Ganondorf is sound asleep as he usually is at this time of day. You pick Polterpup up in your arms and walk towards the bed. You lower your voice to a whisper. _"Good morning."  
"Somebody better be dying..." _he mumbles under his breath as he gets up. You're taken aback by his rude tone.  
"Excuse me?" you frown while setting Polterpup down on the ground. He rolls away from you.  
"I'm _tired, _[Y/N]."  
_"Come _on..." you mutter. "I'm _sorry _I keep having these stupid nightmares."  
"Go back to sleep," he hisses. You press the back of your hand against his forehead; the glare in his eyes pierces into your soul. He doesn't have a temperature...  
...so why is he in such a bad mood?  
You sigh and storm back over towards your closet. You don't know what you're going to do today, but it's _certainly _not going to involve him. Especially when he's in a mood like that. You yank a short wrap dress in your favourite colour off the rack while tossing it behind you. While you're crouching down to take a pair of shoes to compliment the outfit, you notice that Polterpup is scowling. You turn around to spot the silver retriever buried beneath the dress that you'd chosen to wear. Ganondorf's staring at you as if you've gone mad.  
You can't help but to burst into tears.

You curl up into a ball on the floor and try to stop yourself from crying. You don't know why you're reacting so irrationally...all you know is that you feel _awful! _You're trying to slow the slew of tears, but with every passing second, it feels like you're drowning in your own tears. You hear the bed creaking, and soon after, footsteps approaching you.  
"[Y/N]..." he murmurs as he crouches down next to you and holds you close to his chest. "I'm sorry I spoke to you in that tone."  
"I'm sorry," you whisper back. "I keep waking you up, and it's rude..." He's awfully quiet. Instead, he lifts you up in his arms and holds you even closer. The only emotion you're feeling right now seems to be guilt. You don't know why...you just want to apologise. Over and over.  
"Would you like to go out on a walk to Gelato Beach with me?" he asks. "I think you need a bit of sunshine."  
"Yeah...I probably do," you agree sullenly. He sets you down on the ground, but he's still holding you close. As you lean into his chest, you feel safe...and warm. It's a nice feeling when he's around. He crouches down to your height and wipes the tears from your eyes.  
"Chin up, sweetheart," he says with a smile. But you still can't stop crying.  
"I'm sorry I'm so upset..." you mumble. "I...I'm _burdening _you, aren't I?"  
At those words, he mirrors your look of guilt.  
He holds you even closer and rocks you back and forth. "No, [Y/N]...if _anything, _I am burdening you. I have caused you _nothing _but pain and suffering. If...if you are unhappy with me, then I won't stop you from-"  
_"No, _Ganondorf. I'm unhappy when I'm _not _with you." You place your hands on either side of his face and stare into his eyes. "I love you, and I don't want to make you upset. I...I just want to be _happy." _He wraps his arms around you and holds you close again. For a while, the two of you are silent.  
Polterpup wriggles his way in-between the two of you and proceeds to try and lick your cheek.  
The two of you laugh. "No kisses, Polterpup!" you giggle. You hold him in your arms like a baby before turning towards Ganondorf. "Should we take him for a walk today?"  
"That'd be an idea," he agrees. "Shall we go to Gelato Beach?"  
"Sounds like a plan."


	333. Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty-Two || noodles and mangoes

Once the two of you are ready to go outside, you call for the south-east elevator, which is on the lower basement floor. It stops on the third floor for a few moments before moving up to the fourth floor and subsequently stopping.  
"It must be picking people up," you tell Ganondorf as Polterpup lies down on the ground next to you and watches the door impatiently. Eventually, it opens, and you spot Kai and Kylee inside. Both of them are in casual clothes; the type one would wear if they were going to hang out somewhere. He's in a red T-shirt with the _Guns N' Roses_ logo on the front, as well as a pair of well-fitting black jeans and some sneakers. As for Kylee, she's wearing a gold crop top with a black elastic band at the bottom, and a pair of red cargo shorts with a drawstring at the top. A pair of round, tinted sunglasses sits on the bridge of her nose, and you notice that she's wearing a very familiar red hat...  
"Kylee," you chuckle, "is _that _Mario's cap?"  
She smirks.  
"Maybe," she replies while pulling her phone out of her pocket and turning over to face Kai. "Yo, do _I _have you on Snapchat?"  
"I _think _so," he replies as he ruffles the back of his hair. "You posted that bowl of instant ramen to your story, right?"  
"Yup!"  
"I wonder if there's any noodle restaurants around Isle Delfino." Kai glances over towards you. "Got any recommendations, Princess?"  
"Not really," you admit. "Where are you two going?"  
"Sensei Wu's pretty pissed off at me," he tells you.  
"And my team's not talking to me," Kylee adds on in a low voice. "I don't blame 'em."  
"We're trying to stay out of everyone's hair today," he pipes in. "But we don't know where to go or what to do."  
"We're taking Polterpup out for a walk," you tell the duo. "You're free to join us."  
"Is it okay with you if we tag along, Gan?" Kylee queries. Ganondorf nods his head silently. "Cool beans!"  
"Maybe we could see if there's a noodle place around Delfino Plaza," you suggest.  
"Isn't it eight-thirty in the morning?" Kai chuckles.  
"I feel like noodles, okay?" you laugh.

**\- - -**

The streets of Delfino Plaza are bustling with life this morning. Kylee points over to the fruit vendors, who are set up on the eastern-most street.  
"I could go some fruit right now," she decides. As you turn into the street, you eye the side of the prison building. The graffiti is definitely gone now, which is a good thing.  
"Same," Kai adds on. Kylee stops in front of the mango vendor, a small Noki man with a green shell and a pair of round eyeglasses.  
"Hiya!" he waves to the four of you. "Would you be interested in some mangoes from the Coconut Farm? They were hand-picked this morning!" You glance down at the boxes of mangoes in front of him. They've got a beautiful gold and orange coat; a few of them still have leaves on them, presumably for display. They're also quite large in size.  
"How much?" Kylee inquires.  
"Two coins per mango," he responds. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a handful of coins.  
"I'll get four," she declares while passing over the coins. He puts four mangoes into a paper bag before handing it over to her. "Thank you very much!"  
"No problem, ma'am!" he beams.

Kylee takes one out of the bag and tosses it to Kai, who catches it and starts peeling the skin away. The four of you begin to walk as Kylee proceeds to toss another two to you and Ganondorf. You catch yours and admire its colour. It looks so fresh and juicy!  
"So," Kai begins while tossing his mango skin into a bin, "where are we heading?"  
"Dunno," Kylee responds. "I heard that Pianta Village has a nice spa that runs during the day." You almost freeze at the words _'Pianta Village'._  
Even though she's alive again, you still remember the day you'd watched Ganondorf carrying your dead mother out of the mayor's burning home.  
"Uh..._you _two go ahead," you assure them.  
"Aw," Kai responds, "you _have _to come! It's half-price today!" Your phone buzzes in your pocket. You pull it out.  
It's a text message reminder from the hospital telling you that you have an appointment in thirty minutes.  
_I didn't know I had to go today..._you think to yourself. _Well, it's a good thing I do have to go, because I **really **don't want to return to the village. I haven't in over ten years, and today isn't going to be any different._  
"I have to go to the hospital," you explain to them while showing them the message on your phone.  
"Aw, that's a shame," Kylee sighs. "We can take Polterpup off your hands if you guys wanna get going."  
"Thank you," you tell her gratefully. Kylee takes her mango out of the paper bag before opening it up.  
"You can use this to carry your mangoes," she decides while taking Polterpup's leash in her hands. "We'll see you guys back at Delfino Castle!"  
"See ya'!" you wave to the duo as they walk off with Polterpup towards the train station. As they're walking off, Ganondorf chuckles.  
"They're spending _quite _a lot of time together..._aren't _they?" he suggests to you.  
"I'm sure it's nothing," you assure him. "Let's go to Ricco Harbour, shall we?"


	334. Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty-Three || the maternity squad

Once you arrive at the hospital, you head through the automatic doors and give the receptionist a wave. She immediately looks up from her computer before giving you a wave.  
"Hello, Your Majesty!" she smiles. "You're looking quite well today!" You lean your arms over the counter.  
"Hi," you reply. "I just got a message saying I had an appointment in an hour. Is that right?"  
"Hmm..._let's _see..." she murmurs while beginning to type away on her keyboard. The keys click and clack as she types in your first and last name, followed by a series of passwords that the hospital has to input whenever they access your records in particular. She adjusts her glasses. "Yes," she confirms, "you're scheduled for a pre-natal appointment in about ten minutes, as well as a post-ICU check-up from your nurse after that first appointment. I'll have her take you to both wings of the building for your appointments." She presses on a microphone attached to her desk. "Nurse Cassie to the non-emergency reception, I repeat, Nurse Cassie to the non-emergency section." You watch on as the pink Pianta nurse that had been by your side when you'd woken up walks into the reception with a clipboard in her hands. She gives you a cheery wave.  
"Hello there, Princess!" she beams. "You're looking much better."  
"Thank you," you respond. "I'm feeling much better too." She ushers you over; as you and Ganondorf head in her direction, she gives you a big hug.  
"It's wonderful to see you again," she decides.  
"You too," you respond. She giggles while she turns to Ganondorf.  
"Has Princess [Y/N] told you I was three grades above her?" she queries.  
He tilts his head to the side.  
"She graduated high school three years before I did," you elaborate.  
"I see," he responds. You recall your high school days...while some aspects were pretty sucky, you admire the simplicity of those days. All you had to worry about back then was what grades you were going to get on your essays and your tests.  
"Do you remember the 2016 sports carnival?" she inquires while pushing the door leading into the rest of the hospital open.  
You chuckle at the thought.  
You nod your head.  
"I remember when Birdena Cavaliere tripped at the start of the ninth grade's sixteen-hundred metre race, stopped halfway to tie her shoelaces and _still _managed to beat everyone by a lap," she decides. "Her brothers were awfully mad about it!" You chuckle at the very memory. You had placed seventh in that particular race.   
"She's _certainly_ a hasty one, that Birdie," Ganondorf agrees. You laugh at the thought.

Nurse Cassie opens the door leading to a waiting room filled with several expectant mothers. Some of them are with their partners, while others have small children playing with toy cars by their feet. You notice that Harumi's sitting by herself in the corner of the waiting room, while Lloyd is sitting with Jay, Nya, Cole and Nabooru on the row of seats facing her. The group is busy laughing at something, presumably a joke Jay has just told.   
"Oh, dear..." you murmur as Nurse Cassie ushers you over to the seats.  
"Not to worry," she assures you, "the doctors will call you soon." She walks to the front of the room and cups her hands together. _"Debbie Aria?"  
_Your eyes widen as Isle Delfino's radio personality stands up from one of her seats and follows the nurse down a hall and into one of the rooms.  
You never knew.

"Hey, Princess!" Jay waves as you and Ganondorf take seats on the row Harumi's sitting on. "You got an appointment, too?"  
"Yup," you confirm. For a while, you're all dead silent. You can feel Ganondorf's glare directed towards Lloyd, who's busy trying to glance away from him. Eventually, the green-clad ninja clears his throat in a blatantly exaggerated manner.  
"I _think_ my mom's calling," he lies. "I'll be back." He's quick to rush out of the waiting room, leaving Jay rather confused.  
_"What _a dick-hole..." Nya mutters under his breath. "Is he _still _carrying on about everything?" Cole shakes his head.  
"It's _embarrassing," _he adds on. "Don't you think he knows _better_ than to cause more trouble?"  
"Ugh..._one _day he'll grow up." Jay glances over to the rest of you for elaboration.  
"Uh..._why's_ everyone been so angry at Lloyd lately?" He scratches at his locks of reddish-brown hair. "Does it have anything to do with the whole _Dolton _drama?"  
"Not to mention the beef he's got with Ganondorf," Cole adds on. "Honestly...I don't know why Sensei Wu hasn't stepped in yet. It's ridiculous!" You turn over to Harumi, who's curled up on the seat with her hands around her stomach. She's giving the rest of you glances every once in a while.  
"Why don't you come sit with us?" you offer.  
"Is...is that okay with you guys?"  
"Sure," Nabooru tells her with a smile.

Once Harumi picks up her red handbag from the seat next to her and sits down next to you, the seven of you decide to engage in a nice, light-hearted conversation, which Cole initiates. Without Lloyd in the room, the atmosphere is much lighter and easier.  
"Is it _just _me..." Cole begins, "or is it _kinda_ weird that you four are all having kids at the same time?"  
"Not to mention that your daughter and her cousin are going to be born around the same time!" Nya adds with a grin. Cole throws an arm around Nabooru.  
_"How _many cousins will our daughter have, again?" he chuckles to her. Nabooru starts counting on her hands, which makes everyone laugh.  
"At _least_ six..." she responds.  
"We're finding out what we're having today," Nya explains. "Our families have started placing bets!"  
"What do you think you're having?" you ask her.  
"Well," Jay decides, _"I'm _hoping for a son, but she wants a daughter."  
"We're fine with either, to be honest," she adds on. Harumi gives the rest of you a shy smile.  
"Do you reckon they'll all be friends when they grow up?" she asks. "I mean...who knows how long we'll be fighting the Overlord for?"  
"I'm _sure_ they can catch up over the Internet if we all go our separate ways afterwards," Cole decides.  
"Are you _sure _you'll let us peasants chill with you guys?" Jay chuckles. Everyone bursts into laughter.  
"I'm sure they'll all be wonderful friends," you declare. "Well...I _hope _they will be." For a while, everyone settles down, but then Nya makes a suggestion.  
"Have any of you thought about names yet?" she queries.

Harumi, Cole and Nabooru all chuckle nervously at Nya's question.  
"It's a bit too early for that, Nya," Cole tells her while rubbing at the nape of his neck.  
_"Dude," _Jay assures him, "your girlfriend's three months pregnant. That's _literally _a third of the whole nine months." He scoffs at his statement.  
"And have _you _guys come up with any names yet?" he retorts.  
"We're thinking Libber if we have a girl," she declares, "and Lar if we have a boy."  
Cole's jaw drops.  
As Jay and Nya laugh, you can see Nabooru's giggling along with them. Cole shakes his head and leans in towards you, Ganondorf and Harumi.  
"Do you _see _the shit I'm dealing with?" he asks, although he's smiling too.  
"I'm not sure what I'm going to call my child," Harumi admits.  
"Neither," you agree with her. "It's too early to think about." Cole glances around for a while.  
"You know...my dad's terrified by the fact that Ganondorf's gonna be my brother-in-law at some point in the future."  
"You have to _propose _to me before he starts worrying about that," Nabooru assures him. At those words, Cole's jaw drops, and he lets out a loud gasp.  
"Shit!" he cusses. _"That's _what I forgot to do last night!" Nya and Harumi give each other a look of complete and utter shock before laughing again.  
"Oh, _Cole..." _Nya wipes a tear from her eye. _"You're _funny!" Cole crosses his arms over his chest as Nabooru wraps her arms around him.  
"I _will _marry you," she decides as she runs a hand through his hair.  
"So...are you gonna take Cole's surname?" Harumi inquires of her.  
"We'll talk about that later," she responds slowly. "For now, I think I'm more interested in when my brother's going to have his wedding, and _where _he's going to have it." You glance up to make eye contact with Ganondorf.  
"We'll have it here, sweetheart," he assures you. "I shall have my people attend." You smile.  
"That'd be wonderful," you agree. "But where on the island should we have it?"  
"Where you held the Champions' Inauguration?" Jay suggests.  
"What about Gelato Beach?" Nya inquires.  
"Hmm..." you consider, "both of those options sound really good. What do _you _think, Ganondorf?"  
"I like the sound of-"  
"Princess [Y/N]?" Nurse Cassie calls out from the front of the hall.  
"Looks like I've gotta go," you tell the others as you stand up.  
"Good luck!" Harumi says with a smile as the others wave. You walk down the hall, with Ganondorf following close behind you.  
You're certainly nervous.


	335. Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty-Four || ａｐｐｏｉｎｔｍｅｎｔ

The doctor in the office is sitting behind a desk, where she's busy typing something into the computer. The walls are a very light shade of yellow, and there's several posters on said walls. Some of the posters depict the different stages of development before birth, while others have lists of foods and drinks that either should or shouldn't be consumed throughout pregnancy. This office is a screaming reminder that you're expecting, and while the intent of the posters is to ease any concerns...you can't help but to feel nervous about the whole thing. Nurse Cassie knocks on the door.  
"Hello, Dr Amore!" she says with a smile. "Princess [Y/N]'s here for her appointment."  
"Wonderful!" the light green Pianta woman beams while adjusting the buttons on her white coat. "Come in, Princess." You step into the office, your hand gripping around Ganondorf's wrist. He's looking around at everything with the utmost look of shock and confusion.  
"I'll be back soon to take you to your other appointment, Princess!" Nurse Cassie explains. "See you!" You wave goodbye to the friendly nurse, who proceeds to close the door and head back down the hall to call another patient. Dr Amore ushers you over to the two seats by her desk.  
"Please," she tells you, "take a seat."

You watch Dr Amore with the utmost attention as she introduces herself, but it seems to be going in one ear and out the other. You're finding it slightly hard to focus. And why's that?  
You can hear the piano playing again.  
It's the same chords as before...the haunting...slow...deep chords.  
You just want them to go away.  
"...so according to our records," she explains, "you should be around six or so weeks pregnant. I'm just going to check your heart rate and blood pressure." She straps a blood pressure cuff around your arm and places a finger clip on your finger to check your heart rate. You can feel your arm being squeezed by the cuff.  
"Ouch!" you yelp. A spark of deep, dark electricity coils from your hand, stinging Ganondorf. He hisses in pain.  
_"[Y/N]!" _he hisses.  
"Okay, your blood pressure and heart rate's looking normal," the doctor decides before taking the cuff and finger clip off; she's oblivious to what's just happened. You notice that Ganondorf is wincing as he rubs at a burn mark on his arm.  
"It's only a scratch," he mutters while hovering his hand over his arm.  
"How are you feeling, Princess?" the doctor inquires.  
"Uh..." you respond with confusion, "with my _nerves?" _She chuckles.  
"I take that as you're feeling alright," she tells you with a smile. She adjusts her glasses and points over to the bed on the other side of the office. "Do you mind lying down? I'll be back with the ultrasound tech in a few moments." She gets up off her desk and eyes Ganondorf's injury. "I'll _also _be back with Nurse Cassie."  
She leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry..." you murmur as you take his arm and pull it towards you. You can see the glistening scorch mark where the spark had struck him. It looks _very _tender. "Are you mad at me?"  
"It was an accident, sweetheart," he assures you while giving you a kiss. He points up at one of the posters. "What's that?"  
"Looks like a poster on how babies develop," you respond. He squints at it for a while.  
"They grow from..._dots?" _he asks while pointing at one of the first diagrams. Your jaw drops; you can't help but to laugh at his innocence in this subject.  
"I'm sorry..." you apologise again as he grimaces at your expression, "I keep forgetting you Hyruleans don't _understand_ this sort of thing."  
_"Hmph," _he huffs while turning his head away.  
"C'mon..." you retort as you poke him, "it's not the end of the world. And besides..._aren't _you more worried about the fact you're hurt?"  
"I've been hurt many times before, [Y/N]. Why is this any different?"  
"It was an accident," you blurt out.  
He chuckles to himself and leans back in his seat while resting his good arm around your shoulders.  
The doors burst open, and Dr Amore shuffles back into the room, followed by Nurse Cassie, and a navy blue Pianta who's pushing in a monitor and a strange, handheld scanning device on a cart.  
You quickly jump onto the bed before the doctor has the chance to tell you off.

"Nurse Cassie," Dr Amore instructs while pointing at Ganondorf, "get that burn cleaned up."  
"Yes, Doc!" the nurse responds with a cheery salute as she dives for the cabinets. She takes an antiseptic solution, a pair of tweezers and some gauze, as well as an adhesive bandage big enough to cover the wound. The blue Pianta, who you presume to be the ultrasound technician, gives you a wave.  
"Hello, Your Majesty!" he waves. "Has anyone shown you the ultrasounds that were taken a week ago?"  
"I _think _so," you respond.  
"Can you lift up the bottom of your shirt so we can get to your stomach?" he inquires. You nod and pull it up. Dr Amore takes a tub of a clear, jelly-like goo before scooping some out with a gloved hand and dumping it onto your stomach. You giggle out of nervousness at the cool sensation on your bare stomach.  
"What _is _that?" you ask them.  
"It's so we can get a clearer picture," she explains. "Also reduces friction." The ultrasound tech takes the scanning device in his hands and presses one end against your stomach. Dr Amore turns on the monitor, and then the ultrasound tech proceeds to glide the device over your stomach. The two medical staff direct their attention to the monitor; you do, as well.  
"Okay..." he mutters in concentration, "the image is a _little _blurry..." You watch as a small, light grey blob appears in amongst the sea of inky black nothingness.  
"That's an _oddly-_shaped fetus," she remarks. "Cassie, come take a look." The nurse stops what she's doing and takes a peek.  
"Is everything okay?" you frown.  
"Is that an abnormal growth, Gina?" she inquires.  
"Hang on...it's not focused," the tech admits. "Let me just..." His voice trails off as the image on the monitor's screen comes into focus.  
The three health workers gasp.  
"My bad, Princess," the doctor apologises as she readjusts her glasses. "That isn't an abnormal growth...it's a second fetus!" You let out a sigh of relief...before you realise _just _what you're in for.  
"You're having _twins!" _Nurse Cassie beams. "How _wonderful, _Princess [Y/N]!"  
"Twins?" you repeat. "Girls, right?"  
"Yep," the tech confirms. "Congratulations!"  
"Is everything alright, [Y/N]?" At Ganondorf's voice, you nearly jolt. You'd almost forgotten he was even there! He's standing next to you as he stares at the screen with a furrowed look on his face. "What _are _those things?"  
"Is this your partner?" Dr Amore inquires. You nod your head; she directs her attention towards him. "Well, those little white shapes are your daughters!"  
"Daughters?" he murmurs. "As in..._two _of them?"  
"Yeah!" you beam. "Isn't it exciting?"  
"You're...having _twins?"_  
"Yep!"  
His eyes roll into the back of his head, and he collapses moments later from shock.  
"Shit..." Dr Amore murmurs, catching him in her arms. She shakes him a little bit, and he jolts upon waking again. You tilt your head to the side.  
"Ganondorf..." you start, "are you feeling alright?"  
"You..." he murmurs before holding his head. "I...I can't _believe _it."  
"Do twins run in your family?" Dr Amore asks him.  
"He's the father of _two _sets of twins, I believe," you respond. "And his mother is a twin."  
"Well, there you go." She turns to the ultrasound technician, who's busy packing everything back onto the cart. "Can you print off those pictures for Princess [Y/N]?"  
"Yes, Dr Amore," he obliges.


	336. Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty-Five || Sibling Rivalry

By the time the ultrasound technician returns with a USB thumb drive for you, you're ready to leave the office. You're busy chatting and laughing with Nurse Cassie as she finishes treating the burn on Ganondorf's arm.  
"...and there!" she chirps before letting go of his arm. "You should be all good to go!"  
"Thank you," he responds while running a hand over the top of the adhesive bandage. He gives you a kiss on the forehead; afterwards, you watch him stand up.  
"We'll have you back in two weeks," Dr Amore declares. "You're doing extraordinarily well for the first trimester, but because you're carrying twins _and _you've had recent surgery, you're still a high-risk case. For now, I'd like you to take it easy. Don't exhaust yourself any more than you have to. If you need to take a break, then take one." You nod your head.  
"Thank you, Dr Amore," you respond. "I'll see you in two weeks." You stand up and follow the other two out of the office.

"So," Cole queries as the three of you walk back out into the waiting room, "how'd it go, [Y/N]?" You notice that Jay, Nya and Harumi are all gone; you're guessing they're in appointments.  
"Twins," you respond.  
"Congrats!" he beams. "I'm sure you'll be a _great _mom, [Y/N]!"  
"This is the _third _set of twins you've fathered," Nabooru sternly tells her brother. _"Someone _ought to give you a _chastity _belt and throw away the key!" While Ganondorf sneers at her, you try your best to hide a giggle.  
"How are you two going?" you ask them.  
"I'm okay," Cole assures you, "but she's been _really _sleepy lately. And if she isn't _sleepy..._then she's _moody."_  
"Oh, _stop _it, you..." Nabooru warns him with a sharp slap on the arm.  
"I'm worried about you!" he tries to protest.  
"You'll drive yourself into the _ground_ if you keep stressing out as much as you do," she argues. "Take a deep breath in, okay?" He closes his eyes, sighs and nods his head before taking in a few slow breaths. "That's it..."  
"Uh..." Nurse Cassie begins in a timid voice, "we have to go to the next appointment. Sorry, Princess!"  
"That's alright," you assure her as you and Ganondorf follow her out of the room.


	337. Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty-Six || 𝔦𝔱'𝔰 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔦𝔫 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔥𝔢𝔞𝔡

By the time you reach the waiting room for the trauma recovery patients, you notice that the place is empty in comparison to the other waiting room you were just in. You spot Dr Mela waiting by the hallway leading into the offices.  
"Hello, Princess [Y/N]," he begins with a wave. "How are you doing?"  
"I've been hearing weird noises," you admit as you walk past the chairs and over to him. "I'm not sure what _that's _about, but it's annoying and it wakes me up at night."  
"Weird noises, you say?" he ponders. "Hmm...what kind?"  
"It always sounds like someone's playing the piano," you explain. "But nobody's actually playing the piano."  
"Considering your recent medical history," he tells you, "I'd say you're having auditory hallucinations that have arisen as a result of brain damage. It's not very common to be perceiving music, however..."  
"Is everything alright?" you ask him with the utmost concern.  
"I think we'll need to schedule an MRI scan," he declares. "Unfortunately, they're booked out for the next month, so unless there's any significant debilitation, I'm afraid you'll have to wait."  
"Okay," you reply.  
"Come into my office," he advises you as he walks down the hall and opens the door to an office near the end. The three of you follow him inside; Nurse Cassie stands by the door while you and Ganondorf take seats.  
You're nervous at the thought of needing a scan.

Dr Mela takes off your crown and sets it down onto the desk.  
"Cass," he instructs, "get a notepad and pen ready."  
"Yes, sir!" she responds, whipping a pink notepad and a matching pen out of the pockets of her shirt. She flips it open to a blank page and does a little scribble at the top to make sure the ink in her pen is flowing. Dr Mela steps behind you and then parts your hair to take a look at the scar on the back of your head where they'd drilled into your skull before.  
"Hmm..." he murmurs, "no infection, so that's good." He lets go of your hair before picking up a pencil from his desk. He then crouches down in front of you and holds the pencil up vertically. "Follow the end of the pencil with your eyes, Princess [Y/N]." You oblige and move your eyes back and forth as he moves the pencil. "Well...your eye movements are looking normal." He sets it down. "Let me check your pupillary light reflex." He takes a torch and flashes it into your eyes. You blink in response to the light. "Normal."  
"Is anything wrong?" you inquire.  
"I think we ought to get that scan done," he admits. "We'll book it in for next month." You nod your head. "For now, I want you to keep a record of each time it happens, alright?"  
"Bring it in to your next appointment," Nurse Cassie adds on. You nod your head and take your crown in your hands. You stare at the Shine Sprite emblem in the centre.  
You hope this is temporary...


	338. Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty-Seven || reached out to his ghost in slow mo

**Time: ???  
Location: The Island of Darkness, the Endless Sea  
Subject/s: The Overlord  
Motives: Bad**

When the Sunshine Realm is at its usual balance, he is all but a spirit. Unable to cross over as a physical being. Incapable of doing much more than commanding and communicating.  
That is why he requires the ignorance of a light dweller to throw the balance off...to allow him to make a full return.  
He knows well not to strike Ninjago first. No, they're well-defended from his antics. He'd be better off launching his attack elsewhere...perhaps in a place where he will be least expected. A place that has ignorantly been left behind. A place which remains significant...yet is foolishly forgotten by the so-called _heroes.  
"Are we there yet?" _Tessa groans.

He sneers to himself as the girl struggles to lift herself up the face of the cliff. She's desperately clinging to the wall, in hopes that she won't fall and kill herself. Her arms tremble in agony. Beads of sweat run down her forehead, fogging up her cat-eye glasses. There's dents and scratches and bruises all over her face from her many falls; these injuries are mirrored across her pale arms and legs.  
"Are...are you _sure _this is safe?" Tessa murmurs while lifting her foot up and moving it up to find a solid place to rest it.  
"Trust in my guidance..." he responds. "And _whatever _you do...don't look down."  
Her eyes glance at the ground; she gulps and begins to shiver at how far up she is.  
_**"What did I tell you?!"**_  
"I didn't mean to!" she panics. "It was an _accident!"_  
"An _accident, _hmm?" he snaps at her. "How do you expect to enact revenge on those fools if you're incapable of following simple _instructions?!" _She shakes her head.  
"No!" she screams back. "I _can!"_  
**"Then start climbing!"  
**Something clicks inside Tessa's mind.  
She's _sick _of struggling to do as people ask her.  
She's done with not being good enough for anyone.

A surge of adrenaline rushes through Tessa's veins; to say that she's not terrified and determined at the same time is a lie. Her teeth grit together and she grunts in pain while pulling herself up further and further. The loose, unstable rocks jutting out from the cliffs that she would've formerly worried over are now invisible to her. They snag on her clothes and scrape into her skin, yet she ignores the stinging pain that accompanies the movements. Blood slowly drips from her right nostril; she wipes it on her sleeve and continues to climb. Her hands grip around several rocks that project out from an overhang. Her arms tremble with weakness as she pulls herself up and grips on the edge of the flat ground up above her. Her abdominal muscles ache...she's not cut out to do this, even with the power of adrenaline on her side. She screams out of agony; her feet slip from the crevices in the cliff, leaving her hanging onto the cliff face with only her hands.  
_"Pull yourself up or you'll die!" _the Overlord screams in her face.  
_"I'm trying!" _she roars. She can feel her ribs cracking as she uses what little strength is left in her to pull herself up over the edge of the cliff. She scrambles to safety before pulling herself away from the cliff's edge. By now, there's more risk of her dying from her injuries as opposed to succumbing from a fall. Tears well in her eyes.  
_She can't do this any more._  
"Stand up..." the Overlord instructs her. Her vision is blurry as she obliges. It feels like every bone in her body is blazing with a ferocious flame. She clutches at her chest in an attempt to catch her breath. She spots a strange-looking sculpture ahead of her. It appears to be made of gold, and is in the formation of a solar system. There's many planets suspended by arms that Tessa suspects can rotate. She notices that in the centre rests a clock with a deep purple face. It appears to be stuck on midday...or midnight. Who _knows _anymore?  
She glances past the statue to find a vaguely familiar silhouette watching her from the opposite side.

_"You shall be rewarded for your efforts in demonstrating your worthiness to me..." _the Overlord declares while floating away from Tessa. She watches on as the strange figure materialises a glowing, turquoise orb in his hands. _"That man who watches you...has sought you out for a long time." _Tessa takes a slow step to the left. She doesn't dare break eye contact with the silhouette, who appears to possess a set of glowing, violet eyes. _"He is eternally grateful for the freedom you have granted him from the Ethereal Divide...a place hostile and unforgiving to all who are banished there."  
_"Who is he?" she murmurs back, reaching down for her revolvers. Idiot. She'd left them at Delfino Castle, along with her friends. With every further step to the left she takes, she notices that the silhouette is slowly gaining distinguishable features in what little light there is. The figure carries a steel trident in his hands with three prongs to it. His figure is reminiscent of another person she knows...someone she's not too willing to remember. She stops for a few seconds, unsure whether she wants to proceed. Her hand brushes over the deep, painful bruise that's brandished across the side of her stomach.  
_"Do not be afraid..."_ the Overlord whispers to her, _"for he is under **my** command." _She takes another step, watching as the silhouette's features come to light. If she's not mistaken...she's looking at Ganondorf...well, _sort _of. This isn't him...it's one of his creations. A clone, of sorts. It wears a mask made of a somewhat small skull on his face. This skull has thin, straight horns that protrude from the top. His hair is the same colour, but it's been cut relatively short; it's somewhat scruffy in appearance. She's terrified and intrigued by his presence at the same time. Slowly but surely, she reaches the figure. Her eyes are wide...she's in disbelief at how quiet this clone is.  
"Uh..._hello?" _she whispers. "I'm Tessa. And you are?" Without as much as a word, he holds out the glowing, shimmering blue orb in her direction. Wisps of azure smoke course their way through the air between them and sink into the wounds on her skin. Immediately, she begins to feel relief from the agonizing pain that creeps through her body. She lets out a sigh of relief. The Overlord watches the two carefully. He senses that this doppelgänger is distrustful of him...but perhaps he won't be so skeptical of her. The orb stops glowing, and it floats towards the Overlord before gradually fading away into thin air. Tessa stares at her body in shock; all of the wounds, cuts, scrapes and bruises are gone...as if they'd never been there. Of course, the faint scars from past accidents and her surgery still remain; she knows they'll never disappear. The Overlord continues observing the duo. He commends the Hackergirl for locating Phantom Ganon and utilizing the girl's naïvety in order to bring him out of the Ethereal Divide...he _supposes _he should uphold his end of the deal.  
But for now, he has to inaugurate these two new Elites...both of which hold many secrets vital to understanding not only the prophecy, but a great deal more.

_"Bow down, you two,"_ the Overlord commands. Both the Phantom and Tessa are hesitant to, but they slowly crouch down on one knee, resting their hands on the ground and lowering their heads in respect. The Overlord floats towards the duo's heads.  
_Hmm..._he considers, _they won't be swayed so easily. Perhaps I will have to intervene.  
"I trust that you two have been betrayed by that Ganondorf, correct?" _he asks the duo. Tessa nods her head.  
"Yes," she murmurs, "I have."  
_"And you?" _he continues to ask the man beside Tessa.  
"He banished me to the Ethereal Divide for over ten thousand years..." he murmurs back in the exact same voice, "as _punishment_ for losing a mere fight."  
"You have this woman to thank for freeing you," he explains. Lies. The Hackergirl had been the one to free him...but he can't know that. Otherwise, he may not be so grateful to this girl kneeling next to him. And in turn, she may not be so willing. She won't be swayed to work under the Overlord's rule if there is no incentive for her. The Overlord turns his direct attention away from him in order to focus it equally on the two._"I shall grant you power..._**great**_ power. But...you must do as I command. It is for your benefit that you shall do so. Entrust in one another...for you have a mutual goal."_  
"What's this mutual goal?" Tessa responds out of curiosity.  
_"You shall find out in time," _he declares. _"Now stand." _The two get to their feet and turn to face the floating orb of purple and orange light. _"Face one another." _Her heart's beginning to race as she obliges. She's got no idea what the Overlord's planned; to say she's nervous is an _understatement._  
She feels her chest lunging forwards as something smacks into her back.  
She nearly collapses into the clone's chest, however, he's quick to grab her forearms to stop her from moving so fast. A small gasp escapes her lips. Her eyes are locked onto the violet pinpricks behind the mask as he lets go of her and crouches down to her height. She's trembling in fear of what this phantom could do to her. She doesn't want to be hurt again...  
She's taken aback as he pulls her against his chest and lifts up her chin.  
He shoves his lips against hers, and for a while, her eyes widen before she eases into it. She rests one hand on the back of his head, while the other sits on his shoulder. It's wrong of her to be doing this...but it _just _feels so right-  
Tessa blacks out as something sinks into the nape of her neck.  
The Overlord emerges from within her head to see that the Hackergirl has placed a mind-control pin into the back of Tessa's neck.  
If there was any doubt in her mind about any of this before...then there certainly isn't now.  
As Tessa comes to again, she and Phantom Ganon redirect their attention to the Overlord.  
"What is it that you wish us to do for you?" the Phantom asks him, bowing his head down in respect.  
_"Find Ganondorf..." _the Overlord orders, _"and **kill **him."_


	339. Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty-Eight || r u n n i n g _ i n _ t h e _ n i n e t i e s . j p g

**Time: 11:30 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"It's getting _pretty _late," you yawn as Ganondorf continues to watch you scrolling through Spotify. After you'd returned from the hospital, you'd decided to return to the castle and chill in your room for the rest of the day. He'd been intrigued by your new BorgBook, so you'd ordered some snacks to your room before showing him all your favourite websites. You'd spent the last hour or so listening to music, but now you're getting sleepy. It _is _eleven-thirty at night, which is understandable. "I think we should get some sleep now."  
"Are you sure you're tired enough?" he asks. You nod your head and close your laptop.  
"I'll try my best to stay sleeping," you promise him while putting it on charge. He kisses the top of your forehead before throwing the blanket over you.  
"Good night, [Y/N]," he responds. "I hope your dreams are nothing but sweet tonight." You giggle a tiny bit.  
"Thank you, Ganondorf..." you reply. It doesn't take long for you to drift off...  
...but then it starts again.  
The _piano._

You strain your ears to hear the sound of a piano's keys being pressed lightly. You open your eyes, expecting it to just be another auditory hallucination as the doctor had diagnosed.  
No.  
This _isn't _a nightmare, _nor _is it a hallucination.  
_Someone's _playing on the grand piano in the ballroom.  
And they're playing the chords that you've been hearing for the past couple of days.  
This is _real._  
You sit upright and place a hand on Ganondorf's forearm before gently shaking him awake. He stretches out before turning his head towards you. The dark circles underneath his eyes are more prominent than usual.  
_"What's the matter, sweetheart?" _he murmurs.  
"I can hear the piano..." you explain, "and _this _time, someone's physically playing it. I'm _not _imagining things." You're expecting him to tell you it's just a dream, but he glances around, recognising that there is indeed a sound.  
"What's the _time?" _he mutters while sitting upright and reaching for his sheathed sword before resting it on his lap. You take your phone in your hand and press the power button, which illuminates the screen.  
"It's one in the morning," you respond. He turns to face you with a frown.  
"[Y/N]..._why _in Din's name would _anyone _want to be up at this hour?"  
_"I _don't know...but I'd like to tell whoever it is to shut up," you declare. You take the Sword of Sols and throw its scabbard over your shoulders. The two of you stand up and begin to head towards the door leading to the hallway. As you reach for the door handle, you can feel his hand grip around your free one. You glance down at it and smile. "I wonder if anyone else is up."  
"Perhaps...perhaps not. I suppose we shall find out, hmm?"  
"Yep."

Upon reaching the elevator, you notice that it's on the ground floor. You press the button to call it and watch the digital display to see what floor the elevator's on. It stops on three for a few moments.  
"Do you think someone else can hear it?" you ask Ganondorf.  
"At _this _time of night?" he frowns.  
"The elevator stopped," you explain, _"and _we're further away from the ballroom than the people on the third floor. They're right above it!" The elevator begins to move again, but _then _it stops on four!  
"It's picking up an _awful _lot of people..." he murmurs. Eventually, the elevator reaches your floor, and you stand back, expecting people to be waiting inside.  
The doors open; Midna, Bowser and Lloyd are all standing inside in their fighting attire, and _all _of them look worried.  
"You two hear it too?" Midna whispers. You nod your head.  
"Is that why you three are here?" you inquire. They give you a verbal affirmation to the question.  
"I don't know _who's _playing music so late at night..." Bowser scowls, "but it's _creeping _me the Hell out!"  
"Ditto," Lloyd agrees. "Kai _was _going to investigate, but Dad asked him if he could write in a card for Mom's birthday tomorrow."  
"Misako's birthday's tomorrow?" he queries. "Should Junior and I get her something?"  
_"If _you want to," he assures him. "Mom's not big on birthdays, to be honest, but Zelda _insisted _we do something for her." Ganondorf chuckles to himself.  
"Yes..." he ponders, "Zelda seems to do a _lot _of insisting around here." Bowser glances to Midna for an answer, but she can only shrug her shoulders. The three shuffle backwards in order to make room for you and Ganondorf. Once you're both inside, the doors close, and you press the button leading to the first floor. As the elevator descends, you notice that the music is getting even _louder. _It's so soft, yet it reverbs throughout the entire castle. You're shocked that most people are still asleep despite all the noise.  
"Whoever's up at _this _hour better have a _good _excuse," you mutter.  
The elevator doors open, and that's when you can hear the resonant voice of a woman in the alto range accompanying a man's _much _deeper voice as they both sing in time and tune to the piano.  
The voices are _both _hauntingly familiar.  
Everyone turns towards Ganondorf; not _one _person doesn't give him a strange look. After all, the lower-pitched voice is a _dead _ringer for his.  
"That's...that's _your _voice..." Midna murmurs to him, "is it _not?"_  
Ganondorf steps out of the elevator before proceeding to draw his sword.  
"I thought I'd _sealed _that bastard away into the void between realms!" he hisses before ushering all of you behind him.  
"Who are you _talking _about?" Lloyd demands. He turns to face him.  
"You'll find out in a _second, _boy," he sneers at him before marching towards the ballroom and kicking the doors in. They swing open with a considerable force to them. The four of you rush into the ballroom after him, and _that's _when you see the duo on the stage behind the piano.  
A clone of Ganondorf...and _Tessa._

**_"Nine times out of ten, I'm in my feelings...b__ut ten times out of nine, I'm only human. _**_**Tell me, what did I do wrong?"**  
_He's the one playing the piano. Instead of the features you've become so familiar with, his face is jet black to the point where you can't make out _any _parts of his face, save for a mask made of a small skull with pointy horns as long as a ruler, a mouth sewn together with tan stitches and two glowing violet pinpricks for eyes.  
**_"I'll always be committed, I been focused...__I always paid attention, been devoted, t_**_**ell me, what did I do wrong?"**  
_She's got her head rested on his shoulder as she lovingly gazes into his eyes with violet-shaded irises, the complete opposite to her usual green-hazel hue. She looks paler...thinner...more _sickly. _Thin, dark lines seem to be imprinted upon her skin; some of these lines end with circles. She's clad in a purple rendition of your gown that slowly transitions to an orange at the hemline. There's miniature diamonds sewn into the gown, and the emblem on the bodice appears to be the same symbol you'd seen on the Overlord's armour in that photograph.  
_**"But you my lifeline, think you tryna' kill me? If I wasn't B, would you still feel me?"**  
_She's leading the vocals of their eerie, unsettling rendition of the song you had heard on the radio after Kylee's bizzare request...the request from the _Hackergirl_. As she begins to play the melody on the treble portion of the piano, you watch this clone resting a hand on her thigh. You aren't sure why...but it _disgusts _you. You _know _that the real Ganondorf is standing right beside you, _just _as shocked as you are, but still...just _seeing _the duo tears at your heartstrings.  
_**"I don't care about the lights or the beams...spend my life in the dark for the sake of you and me."**  
_The piano music abruptly stops as Lloyd and Bowser jump up onto the stage, poised and ready to attack._  
_

"Who the _Hell _are you?!" Bowser roars at the pianist. The strange being stands up and reaches for the trident strapped to his back, but Tessa grabs and immobilises his arm before joining him in standing.  
Whatever's happening, you've got a feeling that she has _no _control over herself _whatsoever._  
"I presume you're acquainted with Phantom Ganon?" she asks Ganondorf while gesturing to the being.  
"I _created _that fool," he sneers back at her. "How in _Din's _name did you free him from the Ethereal _Divide, _you witch?"  
"Oh," she assures him with a smirk, _"you _can thank the _Overlord _for that..."  
"Tessa," Lloyd pleads as he holds his hands out in front of her, "I don't know _what _the Overlord promised you...but _whatever _it is, _just _remember he isn't gonna follow through with it." He takes a few slow steps forth. "He's a _liar..._remember?"  
_"Trust _me, Lloyd," she responds, giving him a smug grin, "he's _already _followed through with his end of the deal." As the clone holds his hands on her cheeks and proceeds to give her a kiss, you can't help but to cringe. You're repulsed by the very act.  
"Cool," Bowser mutters, "you _got _a free fuck buddy. Now _quit _playing the piano and _go _the fuck to sleep before I knock your lights out _myself!"_  
_"Koume!" _Tessa calls with a shrilly chirp. _"Kotake!" _Two trailing flames: one red and one blue, emerge from behind the clone before circling in the air. They dissipate to reveal two very strange-looking old witches on broomsticks. Their eyes bulge out of their sockets, their grey hair frizzes behind their backs, and their noses are particularly hooked. From their attire, complexions and identical features, you presume that they're twins hailing from the Gerudo Desert. The only tell-tale sign to distinguish them is the fact that one's sitting on a light blue broomstick, while the other is on a bright orange. You recognise the duo as Ganondorf's mothers.  
_Lovely..._you mutter in your mind.

_"Yes, _mistress?" the one on the blue broomstick asks.  
"Deal with Koopa and Garmadon, Kotake," she orders her. "As for _you, _Koume...make sure Princess Midna doesn't _try _anything."  
"What about _those _two, mistress?!" the one on the orange broomstick croons to her.  
_"We _can deal with them!" she boasts. "After _all..._the Overlord has chosen to host his power in me, so _I _shall reign supreme around here!" Lloyd's about to tackle Tessa off the chair, but he freezes in place, encased in a solid ice block. Bowser takes a deep breath in to thaw Lloyd out, but he _too _meets the same fate as the green-clad Ninjagian. Needless to say, you, Ganondorf and Midna are terrified by the fact that Kotake was able to incapacitate _both _Lloyd and Bowser in mere seconds.  
"What in Din's name are you _doing?!" _Midna roars as she storms towards her, however, she's knocked over by Koume. Her eyelids begin to flutter shut, and when she opens them again, she's got the same purple glow in her eyes as Tessa. She stands up, turns back towards you and Ganondorf, and proceeds to sneer.  
"That's right..." Koume orders her, _"attack _those fools!" Midna raises her hand, and an orb of darkness with bright red sparks begins to grow in her palm.  
"Get _back, _[Y/N]," Ganondorf warns you while unsheathing his sword.  
"No _way," _you scoff, drawing the Sword of Sols out. "I _think _I can handle Midna."  
You hear the cracking of the ice that Lloyd and Bowser are imprisoned in; moments later, they both jump off the stage, bearing the same vivid violet eyes as Midna and Tessa.   
"You _dare _betray me?!" he roars at the two witches.  
Midna fires the orb of dark energy at Ganondorf, but before it has the chance to smack into him, you pull him away into your familiar light shield.  
"What's going _on?!" _you demand.  
But before any of them can attack you once more, they freeze in time, as if someone's pressed the pause button on them.  
You notice a familiar, white-clad woman standing with her hands held out in front of the seven.  
_The Hackergirl._

"What in Din's name is going on?!" Ganondorf demands.  
"The Overlord has taken control of your friends," she responds nonchalantly. "He has instructed Tessa and your creation to kill you."  
"Why are you here?" you ask. "Why did you stop them?!"  
"I will explain in time," she answers, this time a little more angrily. "Meet me on the rooftop of Delfino Castle, and ensure that you are _not _followed by any of the others."  
"But-" you begin to protest.  
"Outside," she warns the two of you.  
"But...what the Hell is going _on?!" _you try to ask her.  
_"Outside! I'll meet you there!"_  
Before you have the chance to respond, Ganondorf drags you out of the ballroom, leaving her to face the seven on her own.

As the two of you stumble into the elevator, you watch the Hackergirl materialising in front of you. You spot Lloyd, Midna and Bowser charging down the hall; Tessa is pointing at you and shouting words so obscene that you don't want to think about them. The Hackergirl hovers her hand over the elevator's console, and the doors shut immediately. A heavy thud slams through the other side of the door; you jump and have to be caught by Ganondorf, who looks about as terrified as you feel. The elevator begins to move towards the uppermost floor.  
"Why are they acting like that?!" you demand.  
"The Overlord has control over every single one of them," she replies. "He forced me to open the Ethereal Divide and retrieve the one he calls Phantom Ganon...and then lied to the two of them in order to sway them to side with him." She lowers her head slightly. "It is my duty to protect the two of you...yet I have failed-"  
The doors open, and she ushers the two of you outside. The air is unusually cold.  
"Delfino Castle is no longer safe for you to reside," she continues to explain. "The Overlord is now able to cross over into this realm, even if only in spirit, and if the final battle were to start prematurely, neither of you may win."  
"Where are we supposed to _go,_ then?" you frown. The Hackergirl holds a hand out towards the other end of the rooftop. You watch as a swirling, glowing portal of purple and orange light appears.  
"To a place where _I _hold dominion," she declares. "A place where I have resided between my interactions with both you _and _the Overlord." You hear thudding coming from one of the other elevators. "Hurry! You must follow me!"  
"How can we trust you, girl?" Ganondorf sneers at her. She holds up both of her hands.  
On her left, she bears a Power Moon symbol, and on the right, the Triforce.  
"The Deities wish for me to fight on your side," she declares, "but the Overlord wishes for me to fight _against _you. I fight for the side I choose...and Ichoose _you,_ Princess [Y/N]!"  
The elevator doors slam open, and Tessa and her make-shift army tumbles out into a pile on the ground.  
"You will return," she assures you, "I promise. But for now, you and Ganondorf are safest in the Digiverse."  
You watch as the seven begin to get up again.  
"Let's go," you usher Ganondorf as you run after the Hackergirl, who jumps into the portal.  
As you enter, you find yourself blacking out.  
_Damn..._you murmur in your head, _I **really **have to stop doing that._


	340. Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty-Nine || Into The Digiverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a result of recent civil tensions in the US, I would like to put out a disclaimer that this chapter may potentially cause offense to US readers; there is a scene in this chapter depicting Ganondorf being shot at by Guardian Skywatchers. I began writing this collection of chapters over a month ago but finished writing them this morning; I'm so sorry for what you guys are going through right now, and please know that I support you. Stay safe and hopefully things start to look up for you guys.  
\- Clazey

**Time: ???  
Location: ???, The Digiverse  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

_"[Y/N]."  
_In amongst a sea of nothingness, you can hear his voice calling out to you. It sounds like your hearing's been muffled by cotton wool.  
_"[Y/N]."  
_Again, his voice seeks your attention. You're incredibly tired, although the fatigue is slowly fading.  
"[Y/N]."

Your eyelids flutter violently as basic shapes fill your vision. Everything's a blur, although your vision slowly sharpens to take in more distinguishable features. You can _just_ make out a crimson and deep olive blob, alongside a second blob that's smaller in size and white in tone. They're both figures, crouched down by your body.  
"Why...can't I _see _anything?" you murmur as you reach out for the former blob. You can feel someone's hands clasping around the hand you're holding out.  
"Sweetheart..." Ganondorf's voice assures you, "I _promise _you that it will be okay." A fuzzy sensation fills your head as you sit upright. The world seems to shimmer with a strange light.  
"The disorientation shall pass soon, [Y/N]," the Hackergirl promises. "Focus..._focus_ on him." You turn back towards who you presume to Ganondorf, watching as his features are slowly clarified with the passage of time. He's got an awfully worried look on his face...as if he's just watched you _die. _You turn to the Hackergirl's helmet and notice the reflection of neon strips of light overhead on the glass part of her helmet. "Can you see now?"  
"I...I _think _so," you respond. As you stand up, you come to realise that you're no longer in the Sunshine Realm. The skies are a deep shade of grey. Skyscrapers loom over your heads, goliaths in this strange, mysterious world. Everything is outlined by neon white lights. The roads take on a matte sheen; the slightly elevated footpaths and the skyscrapers are rather shiny. The street lamps, which take on a curved shape that stretch over the road like arching trees, illuminate the streets in a neat, conforming pattern. Most things that aren't illuminated appear to be made of carbon black glass. You're in awe at the very sight of this place...  
"The first time is unnerving for most people," she explains while helping you to your feet. "[Y/N], how are you feeling?"  
"Okay, I guess?" you frown. "Where _are _we?"  
"We are currently within the Digiverse," she informs you, "a vast network of computer systems and programs interlocked together. It appears that there was an error in our integration into the Digiverse, however." She points over to a nearby sign, which appears to have Gadd's logo upon it, alongside text in English reading his name. "We have integrated into the Gadd sector."  
"And?" Ganondorf demands, looking about as confused as you feel.  
"I had configured the integration system to send us to the _Borg _sector." The Hackergirl turns towards him. "I suppose we will just have to improvise."  
"Improvise _what?" _you demand.  
"You'll see."  
You hear a whirring noise overhead; the Hackergirl does, too. She grabs both of your wrists and pulls you away into the claustrophobic confinements of a nearby alleyway.  
"Hey!" you hiss while she ushers you behind a dumpster. "What was _that _for?!" She points near the sky, where a strange drone is slowly hovering through the sky. It's made of the same, glassy black material as the skyscrapers and the street paths; it looks like an upside-down pot on a pedestal. Thin lines of a pinkish red glow surround it to make a barrier-like shield, and it appears to be floating via the use of glowing blue propellors. On the bottom, pedestal part of the drone is a camera that moves around, almost like an eye observing the streets. You notice three more following this first drone.  
"Skywatchers," she murmurs.

As you watch more and more of the skywatchers hovering by, Ganondorf watches them in astonishment.  
"I...I thought she'd destroyed them all..." he murmurs to himself while reaching out towards them.  
"Who?" you inquire.  
"Princess Zelda," the Hackergirl responds. She ushers the two of you further back into the alleyway; there's a nearby door with a sign overhead reading _'Microprocessor <#192G5>'. _You're sure it means something important...you'll ask the Hackergirl later.  
"What are they doing in this place?" Ganondorf asks her. "They...they should not be here."  
"The Overlord ordered for the retrieval of one thousand Guardian Skywatchers from the storage sites across Hyrule," she answers. "He had me repurpose their code so that they were able to act as security programs...to locate and destroy any threats to the system."  
"Are _we _threats?" you whisper.  
"Unless they catch you destroying integral components of the Digiverse..." she responds, "they are unable to recognise you as threats. All organic matter is inherently distinguishable from matter originating from the Digiverse."  
"Is there any place safe for us here?" Ganondorf demands. "And when are we returning home, hmm?" You nudge him on the arm.  
_"Don't _be rude-" you begin.  
"I understand your concern," she assures him. "Allow me to guide you to the outskirts of the Borg sector, where my residence lies. There, we shall be safe from any listening ears."

The Hackergirl sneaks to the edge of the alleyway and ushers the two of you over. The second you stand next to her, she points down the street, where a single-storey building that's rather great in length lies. There's a sign with _'Network Communication Export - Port <#0928342G>' _in the same thin, futuristic text as the other sign you'd seen. You note that if you were to make a run for it now, you would have to turn your body in a sixty-five degree angle east.  
"There," she declares. "That is where we need to go. Make a run for it on my count. Don't stop for any_one_ or any_thing. _And _whatever_ you do..._don't _look back." The two of you wordlessly nod your heads, terrified of disagreeing with her. "Three, two, one."  
The Hackergirl breaks out into a sprint across the road.  
You thunder across the road as you follow close by. The ground is solid beneath your feet. You're tempted to pull out the Sword of Sols in case you run into any trouble with the Skywatchers, but something's telling you that you don't have to worry about it.  
"Take my hand," you mutter to Ganondorf as you hold your dominant arm out. You'd hate to lose him in a place as big as this. He reaches out for your hand, but then he stumbles forwards and tumbles over. You skid to a stop in order to try and help him up; the Hackergirl's words ring in your head.  
_Don't stop for anyone or anything._  
Before you have a chance to fear the reason behind those words, a series of floodlights train onto the two of you.  
_"Freeze," _an authoritative voice orders the two of you.  
You watch as the Hackergirl hides behind another alleyway on the other side of the street and peeks back out at you and Ganondorf.  
"Shit..." you mutter to yourself.

Four of the Skywatchers are observing you and Ganondorf. You watch them with the utmost caution. One wrong move, and...well, you don't want to _think _about what evils entail.  
"Subject number one identified as [Y/N] [L/N], Princess of Isle Delfino," the same voice declares. "Subject is currently registered within the database. Pursue no further action." You watch as the Hackergirl proceeds to beckon you over towards her.  
_"Run over here!" _she hisses. Ganondorf nods his head, so you oblige. Your heart is racing like a stallion as you scramble to the alleyway. You crouch down beside her.  
"They let me go?" you whisper in shock.  
"Over a month ago," she explains, "I registered you within a closed communications server being utilised by the Overlord's elites. I did so in order to be able to keep eyes on your device locations so that I could deliver vital information to you and your friends, both in person and online. It appears that it was in good hindsight that I did."  
"Is he registered?" you ask her, pointing out at Ganondorf.  
She slowly shakes her head.  
"Subject number two unidentifiable," the ominous voice announces. "Subject, state your name."  
"And _why_ would I want to do that?" Ganondorf demands of the Skywatchers.  
"Resistance is futile," it responds. "Initiating termination sequence."  
_"What?!" _you scream. _"Stop it at once!" _You can only watch in horror as the camera lenses on each of the Skywatchers begin to glow a vivid, intense hue of red. Spheres of deep crimson light form on the end of the lenses. Dots that match the colour of these spheres train on Ganondorf.  
You hear a chime; moments later, lasers fire from all four lenses.  
He rolls to the side, and while it prevents him from receiving any fire directly to the chest or abdomen, a couple of the lasers still scorch through his armour, burning the flesh on the side of his stomach. As a result of the fired lasers, smoke fills the air for a while. He hisses in pain during his attempt to crawl over to the two of you, which is shielded by the smoke. Before it clears, the Hackergirl drags him into the alleyway before walking out. She points in the opposite direction to the building that she wants the three of you to reach, and moments later, the Skywatchers follow the path she's set out for them, along with many more. It doesn't take long for the skies to clear of any drones, leaving you to direct your attention towards Ganondorf. The Hackergirl crouches down by his side and lifts his hand away from the wound.  
"He's been injured," she advises you. "Help me carry him to the port."

The Hackergirl throws his left arm over her shoulders; you do the same with his right. The two of you struggle to carry him over to the building. His breathing is heavy, and his eyes are threatening to shut. With every step you take, his head bobs up and down without even the _slightest_ bit of resistance. He's awfully limp...you hope that he's going to be okay. Once you reach the building's automatic doors, they glide open effortlessly. You notice that there's a set of metal detector gates all lined up in this building; about ten or so in a row. Each one has a green outline. The Hackergirl points over to the seventh one.  
"That one," she instructs you. The two of you continue to carry him through the building and over to the seventh gate. "We are not able to concurrently travel. [Y/N], I will travel through first. Send him in when the gate lights up green again." You nod your head and watch as she walks through the gate. The outline starts flashing red. She vanishes into a flurry of tiny pixels that in turn fade away. For a while, the outline remains red and on, and then it returns to its idle green colour.  
"Your turn, Ganondorf," you whisper to him. As you help him towards it, you make sure not to hover your hands anywhere near the inside. "Can you walk through by yourself?"  
"I'll try, sweetheart," he murmurs. Although he struggles to make his way over, he eventually makes it. Your heart pangs with an emotional sort of pain as he stumbles through the gate, slowly disintegrating into pixels which vanish into the air. The gate remains red for a while...  
...and then it turns green once more.  
You take a deep breath in before stepping through the gate. Your vision flashes red; your eyes roll around as your body stretches, twists and turns. You feel like you want to throw up.  
Moments later, you land on the ground in a very similar-looking building once more, except the Hackergirl and Ganondorf have returned.

As you and the Hackergirl carry Ganondorf outside, you notice that he's struggling to stay awake. Beads of sweat are dotted across his forehead as he grunts in pain.  
"Uh...Miss Hackergirl?" you ask. "Is there any way we can help him?"  
"My residence has a built-in medical facility," she explains. "It should be about a one mile walk from here to a vehicle facility." You gulp. As much as you want to help Ganondorf, you're struggling to carry him as it is. You're certain that hauling him long-distance isn't going to help at all.  
"Is there any way we can get there quicker?"  
"I'm afraid not. For now, we must work on reaching this place. Do not give up, [Y/N]...you're stronger than you think."


	341. Chapter Three Hundred and Forty || back to delfino castle

**Time: 3:23 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: The Overlord  
Motives: Bad**

It's no use.  
You _and _Ganondorf have disappeared into a place where he cannot reach.  
And _he_ can't follow you.  
He can only hope that the Hackergirl will be able to weed you out of the Digiverse somehow...

The Overlord hovers in his spirit form besides the girl that slumbers silently in Phantom Ganon's arms. The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest suggests that she is indeed alive. The Phantom sits upon the throne of Isle Delfino, watching his friend intently as she sleeps. The Overlord pities the two of them...they have _no _idea what is to befall them-  
"Sire!" comes the shrill cry of Koume. The spirit of the Oni deity watches in disbelief as the old Gerudo witch flies through the double doors and into the throne room, dancing flames trailing behind the bristles of the broom she's sitting on. _"Sire!"_  
"What _is _it, Koume?" the Overlord hisses upon her stop.  
"Kotake and I have called upon an old friend of ours to cast a curse upon the residents of Delfino Castle," she explains. She waves her hands in front of him, which brings a glowing, crystal orb into view of the duo. The Overlord observes the unconscious figures, laying asleep in their beds. Jagged, violaceous crystals protrude from varying parts of peoples' bodies, such as their stomachs, their necks and their cheeks. They remain still...silent...quiet.  
Unless these crystals are removed, they won't be waking up _any _time soon.  
"Good thinking, Koume..." the Overlord applauds her, although he couldn't care less. He can still sense vitality within a select few souls...a certain group of individuals who he has a vendetta against. "Now, go and find those who _resisted _the curse...and _bring_ them here."  
"Of c-c-_course, _my lord!" she promises before zooming out of the circular throne room.  
The Overlord sneers to himself and turns back to the three that the sisters had possessed...Princess Midna, King Bowser and the Green Ninja. Each stand as still as statues...none have the will to move.  
He _deeply _spites the latter.  
He's about to hover closer towards Lloyd to take a closer look at his old nemesis, but immediately jolts back to his spot hovering over the duo on the throne. After all, Kotake has brought in the group of resisting _fools _the Overlord has asked for.

Borg is the first to be thrown onto the floor. He's without his wheelchair, and he's been handcuffed, rendering him immobile. There's a deep crack in one of his spectacle lenses, which is making his eye twitch. Following suit is Urbosa, who's sporting a deep welt to the side of her face. She's trembling; most likely out of exhaustion. After all, it had been a struggle to apprehend her in her room. The ice-wielding witch follows the duo while cackling with her twin sister.  
"This...this is _madness!" _Borg hisses as he glances up at the Overlord's spirit from where he's lying on the floor. "Where is Princess [Y/N]?!"  
"You tell _me, _Cyrus..." the Overlord sneers back.  
"You won't get away with this!" Urbosa hisses at her grandmothers.  
_"Oh, _dearie..." Kotake smirks.  
_"We _already _have!" _Koume cackles. She rolls her eyes.  
_"Now I know where Ganondorf gets it from..." _she mutters under her breath.  
"I'll tell the two of you once and _once _only," the Overlord warns them. "You will work alongside me and my elites...or _else _you shall suffer the consequences!"  
_"Do _your worst," Urbosa hisses back, _"Oni voe."_  
"So _be _it, then!" he roars back. _"Sorceress Sisters, banish them both into the Digiverse, and have Koopa kill them inside before aiding the Hackergirl in seeking **out** those cowards!" _Kotake and Koume both take their brooms in their hands before pointing the sweeping end towards the duo.  
"Wait..._no!" _Borg screams.  
But the two are immediately vaporized into flurries of pixels, alongside Bowser.  
The Overlord turns back towards Kotake and Koume.  
"Follow them...and _make _sure they are unable to return."  
The two nod their heads and disappear into the same storm of dots.  
Satisfied with his power trip, the Overlord returns to his vessel and proceeds to rest his weary soul for a while.


	342. Chapter Three Hundred and Forty-One || car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that this chapter may potentially trigger viewers. Please exercise caution when reading this chapter, and stay safe.  
\- Clazey

**Time: ???  
Location: Borg's Sector, The Digiverse  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Nearly...there..." the Hackergirl grunts as you all approach a fenced-off clearing in the forest of skyscrapers. You'd had to take a detour around a gathering of Skywatchers she was strangely wary about, but you'd been fortunate enough to be able to take a ten-minute break in an alleyway. She kicks open a gate with her foot before continuing to help you drag Ganondorf through. You spot strange-looking vehicles lined up in neat, orderly rows on either side of you. There's only three types you identify: crane-like aircrafts, four-wheeled drives that have a sleek, sports car feel to them, and finally, Skywatchers that lack the bottom turret and have a glass dome over the top of them. Each and every vehicle has a white outline around it. The Hackergirl stops in front of a lectern; it has a touchscreen on the top. She taps away at it in a mindless yet devoted manner; moments later, the outline of one of the four-wheeled drives changes colour. Some outlines glow a vivid sunset orange, while others take on a violet hue.  
"Over there," she instructs you before proceeding to head in the vehicle's direction again. Your arms and legs threaten to give way underneath his weight.  
"I'm sorry," you grunt while stopping for a moment to stretch out your legs on the spot. They ache as you do so.  
"Keep going," she ushers you. You pass by all of the Skywatchers before stopping in front of the vehicle that's got a coloured outline. All four gullwing doors open; the Hackergirl heaves Ganondorf into the back seat before buckling a seatbelt over his chest. "Get in." You clamber into the seat besides him and clip your seatbelt into place before resting your hand on top of his. He tries to turn his head towards you, but he can only offer you a sideways glance.  
"Hey..." you murmur, "everything's going to be okay. I promise."  
_"I love you, sweetheart..."_  
The gullwing doors close; moments later, the car revs into action.  
"We shall reach our destination in approximately three hours," the Hackergirl declares.

As you gaze out the windows, you notice that hordes of Skywatchers are sweeping the streets of this futuristic cyber city in a linear pattern. It's insane how many there are around here...  
"What's going on?" you ask the Hackergirl while taking Ganondorf's hand in your own. "Why are there so many of those robots?"  
"I...I am not sure," she admits. "I didn't think this many would be patrolling the Digiverse at this time." She shakes her head. "I will protect you...I_ promise." _With a small sigh out of uncertainty, you lean back in your seat and turn to face Ganondorf.  
"This place is strange, isn't it?"  
"Yes..." he agrees in a low voice. "It is." You reach for his cheek before pulling his head towards you for a kiss. It's quick, but you don't mind.  
You just want him to feel better...no matter what.  
You glance out the windows to take in the deep, grey skies. Like abysses with no end in sight, the only definition of dimension are the glittering stars that twinkle in the air. You wonder what those stars could be in the real world...and you wonder if the real world is alright with the Overlord in its presence.  
You know so little about him, yet you despise him for _all _the trouble he has caused.  
The fear he has instilled in Ganondorf; that fear that had set off all these events, is the cause for all of your hatred towards him. The initial attack on the old castle...that had been committed in order to scare you and the rest of the heroes away...so that the Overlord may not find you as easily and readily. Collecting the three stones, and meeting a great deal of friends along the way. Finding the Sword of the Power Moons, within a time where the world seemed to be at its inglorious end. Being sent back in time to Hyrule's Era of Twilight and discovering not only the author of the prophecy, but also one of Zelda's ancestors, as well as Ganondorf's mothers. Being forced into a wedding with Bowser, a cruel trick that had resulted in unease and uncertainty. The whole Last Resort fiasco, and how Hellen had been manipulated into helping the Overlord in his attempt at ridding the Sunshine Realm of its heroes. All of the struggles you had endured to be with Ganondorf, whether it be Harumi or Lloyd's intervening.  
And you aren't quick to forget that eel of Zant's creation that crushed you beneath Lake Hylia. You _hate _that eel.  
"What's troubling you, [Y/N]?" the Hackergirl inquires.  
"Not much..." you lie. "I'm just a little tired, that's all-"  
_THUD!_

The car jolts to a stop, and the Hackergirl cusses under her breath before pressing a button on the centre console. The doors swing open; she jumps out of her seat with the swiftness of a Rule 34 artist on the release day of a new cartoon.  
"[Y/N]," she declares in the calmest tone she can muster, "I require your assistance once more." You grudgingly unbuckle your seatbelt before stepping out of the car and walking to where the Hackergirl is standing behind the car...where a body lies unconscious on the ground.  
_Urbosa.  
_For a few seconds, you have to ask yourself if you're having a heart attack; you're in that much shock. Deep, violet bruises bloom from where the wheels of the car ran the poor woman over. Her arms and legs are bent at awkward angles, and her emerald eyes are glazed over. A thin line of blood runs down from her nose and curls towards her right cheek, where it pools into her subsequent ear.  
She isn't breathing.  
"What's the matter?" Ganondorf weakly calls out from the backseat as the Hackergirl reaches for a vial on one of her thigh holsters and uncaps it. It appears to take the form of an auto-injector syringe. She proceeds to plunge it into the back of the unconscious woman's thigh.  
"Uh..." You try to avoid stating it too quickly. _You _don't know how he's going to react. "I...um...she's just helping someone out!" You lower your voice so that he can't pick up on it. _"What the Hell's going on? What's she **doing** here?!"_  
"I am delivering a single dose of a regenerative drug to her via her femoral vein," she responds in a calm tone. "It shall allow her to recover relatively quickly, although I will still have to treat her further at the medical facility within my residence-"  
_"Why didn't you use it on Ganondorf, then?!" _you yell a _little _too loudly.  
"Hello?"  
You're surprised to hear Borg's voice in the midst of all this chaos.

You spot the inventor lying on the footpath; his wheelchair isn't in sight, and he's bound by steel handcuffs. His glasses are cracked, and he too bears injuries, although the severity of said injuries has _nothing _on the severity of Urbosa's. He's managed to get away with a couple of minor bumps and scrapes. Still, you pray to the Deities that the Hackergirl didn't run over his wheelchair as well!  
"How did the two of you get in?" the Hackergirl demands of him.  
"Why...the Overlord had two of his _elites _send us here!" Borg responds as you go to help him up. You notice that Urbosa is beginning to stir. She's delirious at the moment, although she's coming to quite quickly. "He's got Tessa wrapped around his little finger!"  
"He's...after us..." Urbosa whispers.  
"[Y/N]," the Hackergirl begins, "please carry Borg into the front passenger seat of this vehicle. I shall carry _her_ into the free back seat."  
"Okay," you oblige. As you lift Borg up by his arms, you're relieved that he's quite light. It doesn't take much strength to set him down into the front passenger seat of the car. "Are you alright there?"  
"Yes, Princess," he assures you, "don't worry about me." He buckles himself into the seat; you go to help the Hackergirl carry Urbosa into the backseat. Her body is still awfully limp.  
"Nerve damage," the Hackergirl responds. "It's reversible, but we have to hurry." As the two of you buckle her into her seat, Ganondorf stares at her in complete and utter shock.  
_"Urbosa..." _he murmurs. It seems that he's forgotten his own pain at the mere sight of his daughter.  
The doors close again, and the Hackergirl revs her car into action.  
"Is she alright?" Borg keeps on asking. "Is she?"  
The Hackergirl doesn't respond; rather, she keeps on driving through the endless sea of skyscrapers.  
You're very exhausted; you hadn't realised just how much you had strained yourself.  
"Wake me up when we get there..." you murmur to the others as your vision darkens around the edges.


	343. Chapter Three Hundred and Forty-Two || SWORD!

You wake up to someone gently shaking you on the shoulder. As you jolt upright, your peripheral muscles ache with a dull pain. You groan and try to waft the person who woke you up away with your hand.  
"Princess [Y/N]," the Hackergirl murmurs. "Please come inside...it is much safer for you inside my residence than it is out here." You grumble and open your eyes. The others are out of the car and nowhere to be seen. You reluctantly take your seatbelt off before jumping onto the ground. You take your sheathed sword out of the car, alongside Ganondorf's. You notice that there's an ever-so-faint glow radiating from his blade.  
"Huh?" you murmur.  
_"...[Y/N]..." _someone whispers. "[Y/N]."  
The voice sounds an awful lot like Zelda's.  
"Zelda?" you frown. "Are...are you speaking to me through a sword?"  
_"It is dangerous for you to return to Delfino Castle," _she declares. _"Please...stay with the Hackergirl. It is safest for you there."_  
"What's happened?" you demand. "Is everyone alright?"  
_"We...we are all in a deep sleep, as you were previously. However...this slumber has been brought upon us by a curse...the curse of the King of Nightmares. As long as Twinrova deems the curse worthy of keeping in check, then I'm afraid we will not be able to wake up. You must figure out a way to stop her, [Y/N]. Good...luck..."_  
And just like that, Zelda's voice fades, alongside the glow of the sword.  
The Hackergirl turns back towards you. It's at this point that you realise that you're no longer in the endless swarm of skyscrapers...in fact, you're a fair distance off from it. A thin line of towers lies on the horizon; they're the size of mere ants from where you're standing. As you turn around, you notice that you're looking at what appears to be a cliff face surrounded by a great deal of mountains. Several windows on the face of the cliff provide a peek into what's inside; rooms that connect to form the Hackergirl's house.  
"It is imperative that you remain here in the Digiverse," she declares. "However, just because you are hiding here...does _not _mean you are incapable of helping your friends. For now, I am working on restoring vitality to Lady Urbosa and her father. But tomorrow, I shall explain things to a degree which you should hopefully understand." She hovers a hand in front of a solid part of the cliff. It disappears to reveal a door.  
"You promise?" you ask her in a cautious tone.  
"I promise."


	344. Chapter Three Hundred and Forty-Three || the versace squad screws up

**Time: 6:57 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Pianta Village, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Lady Riju of Gerudo Town  
Motives: Good**

_"Look, _guys," the youngest Cavaliere brother sighs to the group of Hyruleans, "I dunno where Birdie _or _Pop's at. They haven't been around the house today."  
"Knowing _our _old man," the oldest adds on in a matter-of-fact tone, "he's probably sleepin' on the job again!" Riju frowns to herself before shaking her head and turning to her friends.  
"It's..._very _uncharacteristic of Birdena to be ignoring people," she murmurs to Buliara.  
"Do you think something's happened in Delfino Castle?" she inquires back to her niece.  
"I heard Princess [Y/N] finally awoke from her slumber," Sidon tells the two Gerudo nobles from the back of the group. "Do you think that has anything to do with it?"  
"Hmm...perhaps so," Riju agrees while running a hand through the back of her hair. "For now, I think we'll have to regroup."  
"If you see our sister or our dad," the younger Pianta instructs the Hyruleans, "can you _tell_ 'em that Aunt Francesca's headed back to Rogueport?"  
"Understood," Buliara concludes, nodding her head out of politeness. She turns towards Riju and her two close friends. She notices that the Goron who'd accompanied Sidon here yesterday looks quite nervous. He keeps ruffling his hands through his icy blonde hair and glancing around out of nervousness. "Come, you three. We shall investigate the matter elsewhere."  
"Okay," Riju agrees. The Cavaliere brothers close the door behind them before retreating back into their house inside the village.  
"Oh..." the Goron mutters to himself, "what if something's _happened _to her?!"  
"I'm sure that's not the case, Yunobo," Sidon assures him. "We should get going to Delfino Castle. I, for one, would like to visit my sister and aunt."  
"Princess Ruto, is it?" Buliara asks the Zora with a smile. "Ah, she's _certainly _different to Princess Mipha, isn't she?"  
"She can be quite eccentric," he admits with a nervous grin, "yes." Sidon pauses for a moment to place a hand on his chin. "Lady Buliara, do _you _plan on visiting anyone in the castle?"  
"My sisters," she responds. "Urbosa has been..._distant, _lately."  
"Mother?" Riju whispers. "Is...is she _alright?" _Buliara lets out a sigh and places a hand on her shoulder.  
"I sent a letter to Ganondorf asking if your mother was alright. He..._never _mind, Makeela." Buliara notices that Sidon's staring at her as if she's just committed a crime, so she immediately stands up and proceeds to head down the path leading to the suspension bridge connecting Pianta Village to the rest of Isle Delfino.

Riju watches on as her aunt and Sidon head towards the suspension bridge. Her other friend is about to follow suit, but she grabs his rocky arm and drags him back towards her.  
_"Wah!" _Yunobo yelps. "Riju!"  
"Not so fast," she murmurs so that the others can't hear her. He scratches at the back of his head.  
"What is it, Riju?" he frowns. "If it's about that twenty Rupees you owe me, you don't have to-"  
"No, I'll pay it back," she assures him. "It's about my _mother. _I'm _worried _about her, Yunobo." She gazes towards Buliara, who's paused in the middle of the suspension bridge to talk with a little Noki woman.  
"Lady Urbosa?" he responds. "Do you think it has anything to do with-"  
"Birdena?" Riju turns to face him. "I _know _it has something to do with her." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her rose gold BorgPhone 7 before turning on the screen and opening up her Chirp app. "Did Daruk or Darunia mention a strange warrior named the Hackergirl to you?"  
"No," he admits, "but I think that _Earth _Ninja did when he gave me that weird magic brick-"  
"Do you know how she's been communicating with the heroes in Delfino Castle?" she adds on.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well...she sent a message to me." She opens up her private messages, clears her throat and proceeds to read a passage of text out loud. "Delfino Castle has been taken over by the Overlord's elites. The residents have been cursed to an eternal slumber, that is, until a curse cast by Twinrova is broken. You may know this sorceress as your great-grandmother. Be careful if you choose to enter...you may find the appearances of your friends and family as a shock. I will send you another message if you enter the castle."  
"Curse?" he repeats. _"Appearances?"_  
"I think we should check it out," she decides. "But...we'll _have_ to ditch Buliara and Sidon. What do you say?"  
"How are we gonna get in?" he frowns. "It's not like the guards at the castle are just letting people in left, right and _centre-" _Riju nods her head.  
"Well, that's alright," she assures him with an innocent smile. "But I'll _just _have to go back to the Cavaliere household and tell Birdie's _brothers _about that little crush you have on their sister-"  
_"Okay, _okay!" he snaps. "I'll go. But _please _don't go telling them. They're _terrifying!"_  
Riju smiles.  
"Of course I won't," she agrees.

Riju and Yunobo rush over towards Sidon and Buliara, who've just finished talking with the Noki.  
"Hey!" Riju calls out. "I have an idea as to how we can get inside!"  
"Hmm?" Buliara turns around and stops once reaching her niece.  
"I recall Princess Zelda talking about a key being held by the royal guards," she lies. "However, I _believe_ she mentioned that it had been hidden away in...ah...was it Pinna Park? Or was it Delfino Plaza? Why don't you and Sidon go to retrieve it at the former?"  
"Makeela?" she frowns in a slow tone. "I _know _that twitching of your eye...you're _up _to something, aren't you?!" She bows down her head in shame.  
"I...I was just following that advice from Mother...on acting more like a leader." Riju's nearly lost for words; she really has to strain through her mind to keep the ball rolling. "She told me that I have to take _initiative _in my leadership. And I thought it'd be much faster if we split up to search for the key."  
"Hmm..." Buliara nods her head. "I'm not one to question Urbosa's word. Sidon, come with me. We shall search for this..._key."_  
"Alright," Sidon agrees. As the four head towards the train station, the group all pay for tickets, split off into their respective duos and then stand at their respective platforms. The clockwise train is the first to arrive; Riju and Yunobo head onto said train. The former gives her aunt a friendly wave goodbye.  
She notices that Buliara is sternly watching her from the other platform.

**\- - -**

Four stops later, the clockwise train pulls into Bianco Hills. The Gerudo gets off the train, followed close behind by her Goron companion. By now, the Sun is setting over the horizon, which casts long shadows across the hills. Riju notices an eerie, purple glow lighting up her peripheral vision; as she turns around, she realises that it's Delfino Castle making that glow.  
Something's wrong..._very _wrong.  
She spots a few Piantas reluctantly walking back from the bridge of the castle. Riju recognises one of them as the island's postman; the other two appear to be civilians. They've all got their heads hanging low as the two guards stationed at the front doors see them off.  
"Oh, bother..." the postman grumbles. "Not _home? _Why isn't the Princess home?!"  
"She's _probably _off on another one of those crazy adventures," his first friend (a bright red Pianta) adds on nonchalantly. "Did ya' hear about that incident in Hyrule's Lanayru Province? She ended up in the _hospital!"_  
"Crazy stuff, man..." the other (who's dark blue) mutters. Riju and Yunobo are about to pass the trio, but they stop them before they have the chance to pass by. "You're outta luck, kids. If you wanna see the Princess, you'll have to get through the guards. And _they _ain't lettin' _nobody _through!"  
"We aren't here to see Princess [Y/N]," Riju assures them. "We _live _here."  
"We _do?!" _Yunobo says a little too loudly. He shrieks as Riju proceeds to nudge his arm. _"Oh, _yeah, I mean we _do_ live here!"  
"Huh...are you two some of those _Champions _that Lord Cavaliere's been gettin' to train outside?" the postman queries.  
"Yes!" Riju lies with an innocent smile. "I am Urbosa. Do you know my father?"  
"And you must be _Daruk, _eh?" the first civilian questions. "I recognise that scarf you're wearing!"  
"Ooh!" the postman chirps. "Could either of you get me an autograph from Princess Zelda for my little one? She's her biggest fan!"  
"I'm sure we can arrange that," Riju promises. "Wait at the train station for us, okay?"  
"Sure thing!" the three agree. She smiles to herself as they walk off.  
_Some Piantas are so naïve..._

The two guards point their spears at the duo as they step onto the bridge.  
_"No _visitors to Delfino Castle!" one shouts. _"Lord _Dragmire's orders!"  
"Ganondorf doesn't want anyone entering the castle?" Riju demands. "And why would _that _be?"  
"We don't question the orders, miss," the other sneers, _"we _just follow 'em."  
_"C'mon..." _Yunobo pleads with them. "It's important!"  
"And what business do you two have here in Delfino Castle?" the first guard snaps. Riju shakes her head in disbelief.  
"My family will _certainly _be ashamed to know that you two are refusing me and my friend entry," she decides. "Do either of you know who I am...or who _he _is, for that matter?"  
_"Trespassing," _the second hisses. Riju goes to get Yunobo to say something else, but he turns away from Riju and the guards, seemingly in defeat. "Now, _get _lost before we call the police and have them arrest you-"  
"Huh..." Yunobo murmurs as he points at a small bump on the horizon, "is _that _a bird made out of sand?" He knows it isn't; he's in fact pointing at one of Isle Delfino's Divine Beasts. He'd gone with the Hyrulean Champions, alongside Zelda and Link, to check it out the day of the Champions' Inauguration. According to Zelda, its name is Delfinia, and it's piloted by a Yiga.  
"Mother of _Rosalina!" _the guards exclaim in unison. "The Sand Bird! It's in flight!"  
The duo race off across the bridge and towards the sea.  
Riju glances between her friend and the now unguarded entrance in complete and utter shock.  
"How..." She shakes her head while resting a hand on one of the doorknobs. "The...the guards believed you so _readily, _Yunobo!" He shuts his deep blue eyes while scratching at the back of his head.  
"Eh..." he admits while shrugging his shoulders, "I've had practice tellin' my brothers back home what they want to hear."

Upon their entry, Riju's phone buzzes to let her know she has a new message. She opens it up and takes a peek.  
"Hmm..." she murmurs. "It says here to avoid the throne room...and head _straight _to the library...towards Dr Borg's office."  
"The library?" Yunobo whispers.  
"I know where it is," she assures him. "Follow me." The duo head over towards one of the four towers before beginning to climb up the stairs. As they're walking up, they notice what sounds like..._crying? _"Hmm..it sounds like someone's..._rather _upset."  
"Do you think it has something to do with that curse?"  
"I don't know," she admits. Eventually, the duo walk out into Delfino Castle's library. Whoever the duo had heard crying is in this room.  
From the high-pitched tone, it appears that this upset individual is a woman.

"What _happened _to him?" the woman wails. Her question makes the duo jump where they're standing. "Why is he _like _this?!"  
_"There, _there..." a low, gruff voice assures the person crying. _"We'll _figure out what happened to 'im." In response, she sobs even louder. The two descendants of the Champions head towards Borg and Gadd's office, where the crying is coming from. As Riju peeks into the room, she spots Birdie crouched down on the floor with her head in her hands as she sobs uncontrollably. Daruk is kneeling next to her, with an arm around her shoulders. He's staring at the ground in front of them, where Birdie's father is lying. Deep, purple crystals protrude from his arms and chest, the latter of which rises and falls in a rhythmic pattern. Strangely, it appears as if the advisor is merely sleeping.  
Is _this _the curse the Hackergirl speaks of?  
And how many others have been cursed?  
"What am I gonna do?" Birdie begins to panic. "Ganondorf and _[Y/N] _are missing, Urbosa and Borg were banished to the _Digiverse, _Bowser's been sent _after _them to _kill _them, and everyone else may as well be _dead!" _Again, she's a bumbling mess of tears. _"I don't deserve to be a Champion! I don't even deserve to be [Y/N]'s friend!"  
"Hey, _Birdie..." Daruk tries to assure her, _"don't _be so hard on yourself. You only left Delfino Castle for one night. It's _not_ your fault-"  
"My dad's _dead!" _she wails. Riju watches in shock as she stands up and goes to storm out of the room, however, ends up bumping into Yunobo. Just before Birdie topples over, however, he catches her. He's initially shocked by her presence, but as she buries her head into his shoulder, he can't help but to wrap his arms around her.  
Daruk stares at Riju in shock.

"Uh..." he begins to ask, _"just _how long have you two been standin' there?"  
"Not long," Riju promises him. "Have...have you seen my mother, by any chance?"  
"Urbosa?" Daruk shakes his head. "No. We've been looking all over for her, though. Something happened while Birdie and I were visiting the Pianta Village last night. Cavaliere wanted her to get somethin' to give to Princess [Y/N], and Zelda told me to go with 'er. But when we came back...we found a couple of people missing, and all the others just like _Cavaliere_ over 'ere. Why do you ask, sister?"  
"According to the _Hackergirl," _she responds, "Ganondorf's mother placed a curse upon Delfino Castle's residents that sent them into deep sleep...and unless she is confronted, nobody in this castle is going to wake up."  
"Twinrova? What's she doin' _here?"_  
"She isn't the _only _one here." Riju takes in a deep breath. "Daruk...the Overlord is, too. We _have _to get out of here somehow-"  
She hears a beeping noise coming from her pocket. She takes her phone and pulls it out of said pocket before taking a look at the message.  
"Log onto Borg's computer with the username Cyrus1, and the case-sensitive password Cyborg. Once you have done that, execute the program _'digiverse_reintegration_laser'." _She scratches at the top of her head. "Huh? What does _that _mean?"  
"...[Y/N]'s going to _kill _me..." Birdie murmurs under her breath. Riju taps her gently on the shoulder; the Pianta lifts her head up and wipes away her tears. "Sorry, Lady Riju, I'm just...I'm just a _little_ bit upset right now."  
"I'm sorry to bother you," she whispers while holding out her phone, "but do you think you can show me how to do this? The Hackergirl instructed me to." Birdie peeks at the message on Riju's screen before nodding her head and heading over to one of the computer monitors. The other three crowd around her, watching as she types in the username and password. For a while, they wait for the loading screen to transition to the desktop interface. Once it does, Birdie promptly finds a shortcut to the program on the desktop before double-clicking on it. The screen turns black, and two lines of green text appear in the center of said screen:

** _Execute reintegration sequence?  
[Yes] [No]_ **

Birdie hovers the mouse cursor over the first option, guessing it's what the Hackergirl wants her to do. She double-clicks it.  
Moments later, the four hear a loud zapping noise, and they freeze where they're standing before bursting into a flurry of pixels.


	345. Chapter Three Hundred and Forty-Four || fair deal

**Time: ???  
Location: Borg's Sector, The Digiverse  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As you make your way inside the Hackergirl's home, you notice that the ground is quite glassy in nature. Matte white walls line the building, with the ceilings made out of the same, cuboid stone that's found in the mountain. Borg is sitting at one of the seats around a glass table while he twiddles his thumbs out of nervousness. However, when he spots you, he's relieved almost immediately.  
"Where's Ganondorf and Urbosa?" you ask the Hackergirl quietly.  
"She is currently undergoing treatment for her injuries in the medical facility on the lowermost floor," she replies. "As for her father, he rests in the room next door to her." You nod your head.  
"How long is it going to take them?" you ask quietly.  
"Please," she ushers you while gesturing to the table, "take a seat. It shouldn't take too long for her to recover. I shall check on Ganondorf if you'd like." You nod your head again and sit next to Borg, watching as the Hackergirl passes by in order to start heading downstairs.

"So..." Borg begins to ask you in an unusually quiet voice. "Are you alright, Princess?"  
"Yeah," you sigh, "I'm alright...but I'm worried about Ganondorf and Urbosa."  
"As am I," he agrees. He adjusts his silver-framed glasses before glancing around. "[Y/N]...was the Hackergirl driving that vehicle?"  
"Yes."  
"Hmm...it's rather strange she hit her," he admits. "Do you suppose she's sympathetic?"  
"I don't know. She...she didn't really seem that way. She just got me to help her carry Urbosa into the car afterwards."  
"She's got a rather stoic nature about her, doesn't she?"  
You nod your head in response.  
"Yeah," you agree, "it's strange how she just didn't react like I thought she would-"  
A loud beep fills the air, cutting you off before you can speak.  
"Attention," a robotic, feminine voice announces as the floor begins to glow red. "Four life forms have entered the Digiverse via reintegration. Life forms have entered through the reintegrator program attached to system <#008080> in Delfino Castle."  
"What?!" Borg gasps. "That's _my _computer! How did they get the _password?!"_  
"Transfer life forms to house?" the same voice inquires.  
_"Yes," _you faintly hear the Hackergirl responding from downstairs. A few moments later, you can hear light footsteps against the staircase. The Hackergirl rushes past the two of you before skidding to a stop in front of the door. It's rather comical, you have to admit. She peeks around the corner and then frowns.  
"Hmm...only _two _of you?" she murmurs. "Where are the others?"  
"The...the others?" a familiar voice murmurs. _"What _others?"  
"You don't remember?" another voice inquires. "Yunobo and Birdie were _just _with us before!" Your heart stops at the mention of Birdie.  
_She's here?_  
You stand up and walk towards the door.  
You _swear _you could've just heard Riju and Daruk talking.  
And as you peek around to the behind of the car, you can clearly see the Gerudo chieftess glancing around in confusion as the Goron Champion scratches at the back of his head.  
"Princess!" they both exclaim upon seeing you. You immediately see the relief in their eyes...relief from a sight unknown to you. A sight that's scarred them.  
"Come inside," the Hackergirl advises the duo. "It's dangerous out there...the Overlord has eyes around the Digiverse."  
"Won't argue _there," _Daruk agrees. _"This _place gives me the heebie-_jeebies!"  
_

Once you return to the table, the Hackergirl invites the duo to sit around the table. Borg's watching them closely as they sit down. Riju adjusts one of the gauntlets of her Yiga Clan attire before taking them off and setting them down in front of her.  
"It's coming back to me," she assures Daruk. "Yes...I remember that Birdie and Yunobo were with us." Her vivid green eyes dart towards the Hackergirl's helmet. "Why did you ask us to come to this place?"  
"Delfino Castle is dangerous to return to as of now," she responds. "You have seen the fate that has befouled Birdena's father, alongside most others residing in Delfino Castle. Only a few were able to resist the wicked curse cast upon the castle by Twinrova...those who were awake, possessed or absent at the time." She turns towards you. "I am unsure of how she gained access to the power of the King of Nightmares, but it would suggest that the Overlord has recruited him as an elite...just as he has recruited-"  
She's cut off by an ear-piercing scream from downstairs.  
_"Where in Din's name am I?!" _Urbosa roars. Riju jolts at the sound of her mother's voice.  
"The cycle has completed," the Hackergirl assures the rest of you. "I will go and move Ganondorf into the medical facility...there, I shall be if you require any answers to questions." The others look at each other nervously.  
"I'll go," you assure the Hackergirl.

As you head downstairs, you can hear even more screaming, as well as thudding against glass. The hall you're now standing in is rather dark and narrow. Everyone's quick to reach the other end, where a sliding door lies. The Hackergirl holds her hand out in front of it; it immediately opens to reveal an unnervingly bright room. The walls and floors are completely white, save for a window overlooking the horizon of skyscrapers and the ceiling, which is uniform with the rest of the ceilings inside the house. In the centre of this room is what appears to be an operating table that's covered by a thick glass dome. Several tubes and wires run down from the top of the roof and into the top of the dome. There's a lectern by the entrance of the room with a touchscreen interface on it, which the Hackergirl stands in front of. You jump as Urbosa smacks her hand against the glass dome.  
_"Let me out!" _Urbosa yells in-between thuds. _"Let me out of here!" _  
"Hang on," the Hackergirl warns her while tapping away at the screen. She presses her palm against it, which causes a beeping noise to sound. Moments later, the dome begins to lift. Urbosa crawls out from underneath the dome before landing on the floor with a loud thud. You rush over and help her stand up. She's disoriented; she stumbles across the ground as she tries to regain her footing. But eventually, she's able to stand up properly.  
That's when you see the tears welling in her eyes.  
She's no longer screaming. In fact, she's dead silent as she stares at the backs of her hands. Faded scars from injuries sustained over the past years glisten in the light. Her hands start shaking...almost as if she's terrified of something.  
You manage to catch her before she falls to the floor.  
It's not physical fatigue or pain she's enduring now...it's mental exhaustion. And you understand where she's coming from...why she's feeling this way.  
She's been through a lot.  
Without a word, you wrap your arms around her.

"I'm sorry all of this has happened to you, Urbosa," you whisper. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?" In silence, she nods her head. "The Overlord has tormented you to no end. It isn't your fault..." At those words, she gazes up at you in a skeptical way.  
"It _was _my fault..."she mutters in defeat. "I...I could have _stopped _him. Stopped _Tessa._ Yet...I _didn't. _I...._couldn't." _She stands up and wraps her arms around her chest. "I'm...I'm sorry I lost my temper. I'm...not very fond of enclosed spaces."  
"You're claustrophobic?" you whisper. With a reluctant sigh, she nods her head.  
"I suppose it was all that time I'd spent encased in that prison of ice upon my throne," she responds. Her gaze hits the floor. "I always wondered how my brother had been so courageous despite all that he has endured over the years...yet I...I-" She sighs once more before shaking her head. _"Never mind. I am only making a fool of myself." _You don't question her as she stands up again and heads over to the staircase. She pauses her movement upon reaching the Hackergirl. "I'm not sure whether to thank you for healing my wounds or condemn you for _inflicting _them upon me in the first place."  
She starts to head up the stairs.  
The Hackergirl stares at you for an explanation; you shrug your shoulders.  
"Your partner should only take five or so minutes to recover," she assures you. "When he is ready, I shall show you all to your rooms." You nod your head.  
"That's a fair deal," you agree.


	346. Chapter Three Hundred and Forty-Five || it's birdie birds

**Time: ???  
Location: Borg's Sector, The Digiverse  
Subject/s: Birdena Cavaliere, Pianta Champion of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Hmm..." Birdie murmurs to herself as she stares at the ground where Riju and Daruk were standing before they'd vanished into thin air. "It's like they were just _Thanos-_snapped outta here!"  
"They were what?" Yunobo asks quietly. Birdie spins around on her heel and stops in front of him.  
"Oh, it's a Gen Z phrase," she assures him. A few moments later, she pauses. "Whoops...I forgot. You're a zoomer _too_...right?"  
"Heh, yeah..." he chuckles nervously while scratching the back of his head. "I don't really follow that stuff, to be honest. It's kinda confusing."  
"Yeah, it _defs _can be," she agrees.  
"Uh...do _you_ know where we're going? Cause _I'm _kinda lost."  
_"Same, _not gonna lie. This place is _huge!" _For a while, Birdie has to stop herself from talking. She knows it can frighten people when she goes too far with her gift of the gab. "Hopefully Daruk and Riju aren't too far off."  
"Yeah...hopefully-"  
But before they have the chance to talk any more, a swarm of floodlights train on the spot the duo stands.  
_"Freeze!" _a loud, robotic voice commands of them.

Birdie puts her hands up in the air and slowly looks up at the source of the lights. It's almost as blinding as the Sun. She spots four strange drones watching her intently.  
"Uh...did _you_ say that?" she asks them.  
"Oh, shoot!" Yunobo frets. "They look like the sentries that patrol my grandpa's Divine Beast!"  
"Sentries?" Birdie exclaims. _"Sentries?!"_  
"Subjects number one and number two unidentifiable," one of the drones responds. "Subjects, state your name." Birdie nods her head.  
"Uh...do you want my full name?"  
"That would be preferable."  
"Well...I don't _think _so!" she snaps. At her sudden change of tone, Yunobo leaps a mile in the air.  
"No, no!" he panics. "Just do what they say, or they'll hurt you!"  
"Why should _they _know what my name is?" she demands. "They're _just _a bunch of dumb robots!" But before he has the chance to argue back, one of the drones speaks up.  
_"Resistance is futile. Initiating termination sequence."_  
As a laser dot trains onto Birdie's chest, her heart stops. Upon noticing the sound of beeping that's slowly getting faster and faster, she squeals in fright.  
"Birdena Cavaliere!" she shrieks. "That's my name! _That's my name!" _But still, the laser dot doesn't disappear.  
_"Information irrelevant," _the drones decide. _"Executing termination s-"_  
Birdie can't help but to scream as the sound of an explosion and shattering glass fills the air. For a while, her hearing solely consists of a high-pitched ring; smoke clouds her vision and threatens to choke her lungs. It feels like her heart is racing out of control. Her chest aches and her mind is spinning from mental shock. Is she hurt?  
She watches in concurrent horror and relief as the four drones fall out of the sky and subsequently shatter into tiny, glowing cubes.  
The smoke begins to clear to reveal a strange, glassy force field that's tinted red around her. She finds the source of this shield, a trembling Yunobo that's frightened at the events that have just unfolded. The shield vanishes into thin air.  
"I..." Birdie murmurs. "I'm sorry." She immediately glances down to avoid his stare, finding tears welling in her eyes as she does so. She wipes them away with a little sniffle, but more and more tears are causing her vision to go foggy.  
"Hey," he whispers to her while taking a step closer to her. "It's okay...you didn't mean to." He gives her an awkward pat on the back, not sure what else to do. "It was just a mistake." She nods her head.  
"Yeah..." she sighs. "Are...are you hurt?"  
"I'm okay," he promises her. _"Just _a little shaken."  
"Yeah. That was _really _scary!" As they glance up at the skies, they notice that more and more of the drones are flying around. "We should get out of here..."


	347. Chapter Three Hundred and Forty-Six || I've given up on titles but I'm listening to Problem by Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea while writing this title so I thought I'd let you know uwu

**Time: ???  
Location: Borg's Sector, The Digiverse  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Everyone's sitting around the table, save for Ganondorf; he's currently inside that strange room. Borg and Riju are busy firing off questions at the Hackergirl, while the rest of you sit in silence as mere observers.  
"Are we being watched?"  
"What happened in Delfino Castle?"  
"Why is the Overlord possessing Tessa, and who was that man on the throne with her?"  
"Are we going to die here?"  
"Will we be able to return?"  
The Hackergirl answers these questions and more with brevity. You're personally too tired to ask any questions. Instead, you turn towards Urbosa and Daruk.  
"I'm so sorry..." you apologise. "I...did you two hear the piano in the ballroom?"  
"I thought it was just my imagination, [Y/N]," Urbosa admits. "I was in the library with Borg at the time it all happened..."  
"What were you doing?" you inquire.  
"He was showing me some of the inner workings of that BorgPhone of mine," she responds. "It was quite intriguing to watch, you know. Using the power of electricity to display true-to-life images on the screen...a near-perfect mimicry of any sound the heart desires...it's _quite_ hard to believe that all that can fit into one's pocket."  
"Yes, it is," Borg agrees. "Technology is exponentially advancing beyond our imagination. It's up to us as today's leaders to innovate beyond barriers so that tomorrow's generations can embrace it and live lives of ease."  
"I'm not surprised my father is as open to technology as he is," she admits. "It's a wonderful tool."  
_"All _this talk about technology is _confusin' _me, Urbosa," Daruk declares. _"I _struggled to get my head around Rudania...I dunno how my grandson is pickin' up that _BorgPhone_ so quickly!"  
"Well...they're fun to use," Riju decides while sitting cross-legged on her chair. She's glancing down at her phone as she taps away at the keyboard. "I can tell Buliara to get me things without having to raise my voice."  
_"You _stress her out too much, Makeela..." Urbosa warns. "Your aunt ought to have a _break!"_  
"She's also my personal _guard, _Mother," she taunts in a sing-song voice.  
"You're _certainly _Ganondorf's granddaughter," she mutters back while crossing her arms over her chest. Riju's eyes dart towards yours for a few moments.  
"[Y/N]..." she inquires in an attempt to quickly change the subject, "are you thinking of raising your child in Isle Delfino or Gerudo Town?"  
You're not sure how to answer that question.

"Well," you admit, "they _will _be first in line to Isle Delfino's throne because they'll be _my _eldest. I don't know how things work in your kingdom, though."  
"Our laws decree that the son born every one hundred years will always be the heir apparent to our throne," Urbosa explains, "however, in instances where there is no king, it is the eldest daughter who will reign as the leader."  
"But _I _thought Ganondorf's eldest daughter was _Midna," _Borg responds.  
"She rules as the Twilight Realm's princess," she responds. "Not to mention that things work differently in the Twilight Realm. The Twili...almost half of them are men. I'd imagine things would be confusing if they all qualified for the throne."  
"The laws have relaxed a lot since the Era of Time," Riju assures him. "My elder sister was _supposed_ to be the chieftess, but she's a citizen of Ninjago."  
"I'm sorry," Borg responds, "elder sister? I thought you were Urbosa's only daughter-"  
"No..." Urbosa murmurs while lowering her head and narrowing her eyes slightly, "I have another child. She's...rather _eccentric, _to say the least. And quite irrational."  
"It's _weird _to imagine that we share a sister," Riju tells you, "but we ourselves are not related."  
"Yeah...that was a shocker to learn," you add on.  
"I had higher expectations of her," Urbosa decides. "But _instead, _she decided to run off and join that _silly _little street gang of Princess Harumi's."  
"I'm sorry..." Borg apologises in a flustered manner, "are _you _referring to Violet Urutora by any chance?"  
Urbosa scowls at the name.  
"Yeah..." you and Riju respond nervously at the same time.  
"Maybe you just need to take her into town for a while," Daruk suggests. "I'm sure she's just scared by everything she'd found out-"  
"She jumped out of a high rise building once because she was too lazy to take the stairs," Borg stammers, "I'd _hardly _call her a scaredy cat-"  
A beep fills the air, and the Hackergirl stands up.  
"Ganondorf has received adequate medical attention," she declares. "I shall bring him here."  
And with that, she moves downstairs.

You're all quiet for a little while. But eventually, Borg poses a question to you.  
"Know what you're having yet?" he inquires with a gesture to your stomach.  
"Silly question," Riju chuckles, _"any _child she has with Ganondorf is bound to be a daughter!"  
"Well," you respond, "I'm having twins."  
"Doesn't surprise me," Urbosa retorts. "With the exception of his eldest child, all of my father's children so far have been maternal twins."  
"There must be some _kick-ass _genetics involved behind that," you propose. "Borg...you're the smart one here. Do you have an explanation?"  
"I'm a _computer _scientist," he reminds you, _"not _a doctor."  
"Maybe it runs in your family," you guess. "I do find it strange that there's so many maternal twins living in Delfino Castle..."  
"Yeah," Riju adds on, "I _believe _that Mario and Luigi are, as well as those Carta girls."  
"Kylee and Bilara?" Borg pipes in. "Why, they share the same DNA, but their personalities are so different from one another that I find it quite easy to tell them apart."  
"And there's the height difference with Mario and Luigi, too," you respond.  
"Not to mention Buliara's so _serious _in comparison to Mother!" Riju pipes in.  
"Heh..." everyone chuckles. For a while, the air is uneasy as everyone remains silent.  
"I wonder how they are faring," Urbosa responds quietly. "My sisters. And my brother."  
"Whatever happens," you begin, "I promise that they'll be safe."  
"Here's _hoping," _she murmurs to herself.  
"What in Din's name do we have _here?" _you hear a familiar voice quip. "Makeela? How'd _you _get here?"  
You all glance towards the staircase to find Ganondorf watching the rest of you with a smug grin on his face.  
Almost as if he hadn't just been suffering from major injuries.  
The Hackergirl, who's behind him, ushers him into a seat next to you, before sitting down in one of the only free seats left.

"As of this current moment," the Hackergirl declares while clasping her hands together and resting them on the table, "I am afraid that Delfino Castle is under the Overlord's control. However, he has little to no dominion over the Digiverse, and thus, cannot seek any of you out. He is reliant on myself and two other elites to bring you back, alongside the security programs and the friend of yours he has possessed."  
"If...if that's the case, then why haven't you turned us in?" Borg murmurs. The Hackergirl stretches her hands out so that they're hovering in the centre of the table, and that's when you see it.  
The Triforce glowing on one hand, and a Power Moon symbol glowing on the other.  
"It is clear that I play an integral role within the prophecy," she responds. "I have the power to choose the side I fight for. And...knowing the Overlord's plans for Princess [Y/N] and Ganondorf should they be captured and imprisoned within his fortress...well, I'd rather fight for the side that deserves and is more grateful for my assistance." She glances over towards you. "He wants the sword that rests upon your back. As long as it remains within your possession...the blessings of the Deities will protect you from death. I...I did not know if the denizens of Isle Delfino were prepared for a potential battle between the two of you. And I was not willing to stand by and allow it to happen."  
"Do you know how long it'll be before we can return?" you inquire.  
"I do not know. It is dependant on how fast we locate and apprehend the source of the curse in Delfino Castle..._and _if the Overlord remains weakened in his current vessel. Your daughters could very well be adults before it is safe for you to leave the Digiverse."  
Your heart nearly stops.  
You never knew you missed Isle Delfino until you realised that you may not be able to return.  
"What's it going to take to rid the castle of its curse?" Ganondorf demands.  
"You tell me. After all, it was your _mother _who had casted that vile curse upon your friends and family."  
Everyone stares at her in shock.  
"Now come," she ushers in addition. "I'll take you to your rooms."


	348. Chapter Three Hundred and Forty-Seven || still listening to nabooru and corky slay on that track

**Time: ???  
Location: Borg's Sector, The Digiverse  
Subject/s: Birdena Cavaliere, Pianta Champion of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

While the Pianta and the Goron peek over a fence blocking off an alley from the rest of the city, they spot several Skywatchers flying past. As they hover through the air, their whirrs and churns ring throughout the behemoth city. The duo had taken refuge behind the fence; they'd learned it was an invaluable blind spot. Birdie crouches back down and ushers Yunobo to do the same.  
"What are we gonna do?" he whispers. "There's so _many _of 'em!"  
"We can't just stand here and do nothing," she murmurs while brushing off the dust from the sundress over her grass skirt. "We need to find a way to get past 'em, even if it means running around like headless chickens."  
"This place is _huge, _Birdie!" he worries. "We could be looking around for _days!"_  
"I know," she agrees. "But still...it beats living _here _for the rest of our lives." She points over towards a verandah attached to a building. At the back of this verandah lies a door. "We can head in there for now." He nervously glances up at the swarms of Skywatchers.  
"I dunno..." he admits. "What happens if you get hurt?"  
"I'll probably die," she responds. "But that never stopped me from being the head of the Isle Delfinian Royal Guard, you know." She turns to face him. "And besides...they won't be able to catch me in their sights. I know what to look out for." Before he has the chance to talk her out of it, she leaps over the fence and bends her knees upon landing. Her arms stretch behind her back, and before Yunobo can utter even a word, Birdie is suddenly replaced by a trail of wind. He glances around, curious as to why she's disappeared.  
He spots her waving from underneath the verandah.  
"Hey, slow-coach!" she taunts. "Made it!"  
"You gave me a _heart _attack, goro..." he mutters under his breath before jumping the fence and proceeding to run across the road with his hands over his head and the glowing shield surrounding him in a protective manner. He stops in front of Birdie before shooting his head in the other direction.  
The Skywatchers are still going about their normal business.  
"Let's head inside," Birdie ushers him while walking through the door.


	349. Chapter Three Hundred and Forty-Eight || Now I'm listening to Hentai by Young Nut, fyi. This doesn't relate to Hackergirl in any way, shape or form, but I just wanna share some dank meme music.

**Time: ???  
Location: Borg's Sector, The Digiverse  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The Hackergirl opens a door that leads into a simple bedroom. There's a bed with light sheets against the centre of the wall to your left; a window stretching from the floor to the ceiling acts as the wall at the back of the room. There's also bedside tables on either side of the bed. Each bedside table has a simple, white lamp with a clean, geometric shape. On the other wall is a television. Aside from that, there's not much else of note inside this room. You yawn; you're certainly feeling tired.  
"This is [Y/N] and Ganondorf's room," she advises the rest of you.  
"We're getting rooms?" Riju asks curiously.  
"Didn't you _hear _her?" Urbosa frowns. "She said that she'd be taking us to our rooms."  
"I will bring everyone meals once you are all settled into your rooms," the Hackergirl adds on. "The rest of you, follow me." You watch on as the others shuffle past; Daruk is carrying Borg as he walks by. You notice that Urbosa is hesitant to follow them.  
"What's wrong?" you ponder.  
"I don't feel easy around her," she murmurs to you. "There's something about her...demeanour."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Intuition."  
And with that, she walks off.

You let out a sigh as you climb into the bed. It feels foreign, going to fall asleep in a bed that isn't yours. You can't help but wonder how the foreseeable future is going to go for you. Everything's just...confusing.  
You want to go home.  
As you turn around to face Ganondorf, you discover that he's already passed out; it's most likely as a result of fatigue. You give him a soft kiss on the forehead, to which a subtle smile creeps across his face.  
"Good night," you whisper before lying down next to him.  
"Night..."

**\- - -**

By the time you wake up, you discover that Ganondorf is no longer in the room. Last night had been the first night in a while you'd had a dreamless sleep, and for that, you're grateful.  
You wonder how the others are faring.  
As you slide out of your bed, you hear a soft knock on your door.  
"[Y/N]?" you hear someone calling out. You recognise the unnatural voice as the Hackergirl's.  
"Yes?" you respond. The door opens, and sure enough, the masked vigilante steps inside. She's lacking her characteristic cape, however, the rest of her attire is as it normally is.  
"I wish to ask you a few questions...if that does not bother you."  
"Sure," you agree. She bows her head down slightly.  
"How are you feeling this morning?"  
"Fine, I guess. How are the others doing?"  
"They are currently making breakfast in the kitchen. Would you like to join them?"  
"Sounds good." As you step outside your room, you can hear casual chatter, accompanied by occasional laughter. The hallway leading to the kitchen is admittedly long, but it's not too much for you to handle. Still, you are feeling a bit achey in the body this morning.  
"[Y/N]," the Hackergirl begins, "my second question."  
"Go on."  
"Are you aware of the rules and regulations that are in place during your stay here?" You raise an eyebrow at that question.  
"No."  
"Alright. I shall share them with everyone at breakfast. And finally...has the Overlord been in contact with you since the incident with Dolton at Delfino Castle?"  
"No."  
"That's good."

Upon stepping downstairs and into the open space where the kitchen, living room and the dining table all are, you find Borg, Riju, Urbosa and Daruk all laughing in the kitchen. Urbosa's busy stirring a bowl of pancake batter, while Borg and Riju are flipping pancakes by the stove. Daruk's not really doing anything, but he is chattering cheerfully with the others.  
"That's a good one," Riju giggles as she flips a pancake onto a plate. "Got any more jokes, Daruk?"  
"None for _your _little ears, Makeela," Urbosa responds with a ghost of a smile. Her daughter then proceeds to roll her eyes, although she's still grinning. You've barely seen Riju this happy before.  
"Morning, everyone," you greet the quartet.  
"Hiya, little sister!" Daruk waves. "How are things goin' for ya'?"  
"Not bad," you reply. You scan your eyes around the area, but he's not around. "Uh, where's-"  
"Ganondorf?" Borg guesses. There's dead silence for a few seconds, and then all four of them begin to chuckle. Riju's even pointing behind you and the Hackergirl.  
"What's so funny?" you frown. You spin around on your heel; it's at that point that you discover what, in fact, is making the four giggle like schoolgirls. Your partner is currently missing his shirt; he instead is donning a frilly pink apron with a floral pattern on it that is tragically too small for him. It just barely covers his chest.  
You can't help but to snort with laughter.  
"Mother Rosalina..." you begin as you take a few steps over to him. "What happened?"  
"He spilt batter all down his front," Borg declares in Ganondorf's stead; the latter is too busy shying away from you to utter a word.  
"I like it," you assure Ganondorf. "Pink suits you well."  
"Pink suits my _daughters _well," he mumbles back.  
"It brings out your eyes," Urbosa jokes while wiping a few tears of amusement from her cheeks.  
"I am afraid it was all I had for him," the Hackergirl admits. "He will need to wait for his clothes to finish washing in the laundry." You give Ganondorf a smile.  
"I think you look good," you assure him while wrapping your arms around him. "You should wear it more often."

By the time everyone's finished in the kitchen, you all gather around the table, all sitting before plates piled high with pancakes. Your stomach is grumbling for food.  
"Please," the Hackergirl ushers you, "you must all be very hungry."  
"You can say that again," you retort as you dig into your pancakes. They're soft and fluffy; cooked to perfection. You're so caught up chowing down on them that you don't even notice that Daruk is staring at you all in confusion.  
"Uh..." he begins while turning towards the Hackergirl, "ya' got any rocks, Miss Hackergirl?"  
_"Rocks..."_ Ganondorf chuckles in disbelief.  
"Hey! It's a valid _diet _choice, bacon-breath!"  
"Stop fighting, you two," Urbosa warns the duo before leaning back in her seat and turning to face the Hackergirl. "I trust you're going to share the rules of this place with us?"  
"Yes," she agrees. "If you have questions, please feel free to stop me and ask them." The Hackergirl pauses for a few seconds; you're guessing to mentally prep herself to share said rules. "One, it is dangerous for any of you to go alone outside this building. In the case of Princess [Y/N] and Dr Borg, they are to have two accompanying individuals with them. As for the rest of you, you may stay in pairs. I would also like for you to be armed with particular weaponry and armour, which I will run through if any of you would like to go outside. Any questions?"  
"Sounds fair," you decide. "Go on."  
"Two," she continues, "you are not permitted to enter my private quarters. I trust that you can respect my privacy. There are cameras stationed around my room. And besides...you will be unable to enter unless you carry my particular genetic signature, which is unique as all DNA should be. In addition to this, I don't wish to share my true identity with you. It...is unsafe to do so."  
"That's alright," Borg promises her. "We're curious, but we shan't intrude!"  
"Are there any other rules?" Riju queries.  
"The following aren't really rules..." the Hackergirl admits, "but behind these rooms is another room with a grand piano and other musical instruments if you wish to use them. There are also bathrooms situated on each floor. If you need any supplies, then please ask and I will try my best to acquire them." As you lean back in your seat, you wonder if the rest of Isle Delfino knows you're missing...  
And if the others back home are safe.  
"Is there any way we can help to overthrow the Overlord without having to involve Princess [Y/N]?" Borg queries. The Hackergirl nods her head.  
"The one factor that stands between the Overlord and a gateway to the Digiverse is the girl who he is using as his vessel," she explains. "If he learns to utilise her powers to their fullest potential, he will be able to locate and approach us without the need for an effort to take down the security measures I've taken to protect this place. With a simple gesture, he will be able to break the firewall that protects us." She points out the window, where a perpetual glow sits on the horizon. "It is with that power that he shall be able to destroy it and attack us."  
"What can we do to protect it?" Borg inquires.  
"There are two things we can do," she proposes.  
Everyone leans in closer in order to catch her every word.

"Firstly," she begins, "I'm sure you've heard of the devices the Overlord has forced the rest of his elites to implant within unsuspecting individuals in order to control their minds. Dolton currently has one implanted. Someone on the outside...or someone who can easily reintegrate in and out of the Digiverse...needs to remove it before the Overlord figures out to enter the Digiverse. The chances of him thinking to search for you all himself are low, but still a possibility. With every passing day, he will grow more suspicious of my failure to find you within my dominion. I...I believe that there will come a point in time in which he will learn of my true intentions. I am prepared to take on that risk, but I am not prepared to endanger you for the sake of said risk."  
"What does removing it do?" Riju questions.  
"It will allow her to regain control of her body, her conscience and her powers," she declares, "and it will also weaken the Overlord to the point where his only option will be to retreat to his fortress. The earlier we can launch this offensive, the less likely it will be that we are approached by him first."  
"And what's the second thing we can do?" you add on. The Hackergirl bows her head down.  
"The firewall itself thrives on absence of code within the Digiverse," she explains. "I calculated a perpetual limit that allows the most code to exist and be kept in check with no drain in power. However, with every person that has entered the Digiverse, we have reached and surpassed that limit. We are currently losing power at a very slow rate, but losing it nonetheless."  
"Are there any exact figures we can rely on?" Borg frowns.  
"You may access any one of the lecterns around the house at any time," she explains. "If you type in the code 'VIMABO', you will gain access to an list of the firewall's statistics that updates live to the nearest one hundred secondth. The top entry, power, is in the form of a percentage format. I would like for you to keep these percentages in mind, and to _immediately_ report if it reaches the twenty to twenty-nine percent range."  
"Why that range?" you inquire.  
"The firewall is able to efficiently work all the way down to twenty percent," the Hackergirl elaborates. "However, the sector we are in will begin to cut corners in order to preserve energy for its core functions. Unfortunately, one of those corners is the firewall. If those power levels drop below twenty, the Overlord will be able to easily overwhelm the firewall and enter."  
"What rates of loss are we looking at?" Borg whispers with wide eyes. "And is there _any _way I can override that code?"  
"There are some things that even I am incapable of doing within this land of chaos..." she admits. "In terms of power loss, we're projected to lose about two percent of the maximum power every week. As of now, we are sitting on maximum power, but it is draining nonetheless."  
"Hmm..." Borg considers as he whips out a notebook and pen before setting it down on the table. He scribbles a few equations down, pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose as he does so. "Two percent every week...maximum power I'll presume is one hundred percent...twenty percent is the lower limit." He squints at the papers in concentration. "That gives us approximately forty weeks to prepare."  
"Forty weeks?" you whisper. You glance down to your stomach. "But...does that mean-"  
"I doubt we will be confined here for forty weeks," the Hackergirl assures you. "As long as we are all well-prepared to leave or fight...there is no reason we should not be able to safely return to Isle Delfino within that time frame."  
"Forty weeks is _over _nine months," Borg protests. "And considering what the Overlord is _capable _of...well, I'll expect we'll need all forty of those weeks to prepare!"  
"Mother of _Rosalina," _you worry. "Does...does that mean...I'll have to..." You can't help but to let out a sigh and bury your head in your crossed arms, which rest on the table in turn. You can feel someone's hand patting your back.  
"We're all here for you," Urbosa promises. You give her a small smile.  
"Thank you," you whisper back.  
"What are we to do in order to pass the time?" Riju asks the Hackergirl. "I'm not technologically-inclined myself...there's probably little I can do to help."  
"There's a library of books downstairs," Ganondorf tells her. "In our language, too. Saw 'em while I was waiting my turn to recover my injuries in that strange bed. It isn't as big as Delfino Castle's library...but if you read all of them in nine months, then I'd certainly be impressed." Riju grins.  
"So you can, I presume?" she responds with a smirk.  
"Are you suggesting a competition?"  
"You're _on, _Dragmire." At those words, Urbosa rolls her eyes.  
"Let us know the ways in which we can help you," she offers the Hackergirl in an attempt to steer the subject back on track. Without as much as a second to spare, the Hackergirl turns her shielded head towards Urbosa.  
"Don't step out of the firewall's borders," she advises.


	350. Chapter Three Hundred and Forty-Nine || bopping to we r who we r by kesha now

**Time: 11:48 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess Zelda of Hyrule  
Motives: Good**

Zelda groans as she struggles to open her eyes. To her, it feels as if she's been thrown about by a Hinox several times. She watches as deep violet crystals tumble from her arms and legs, landing on the floor besides her. She feels as if she's been asleep for a century.  
She wonders how long she's been asleep, and why she still feels tired.  
"Hmm..." she hums to herself as she sits upright and holds her head. For a while, she's completely still in an attempt to gather some strength. She uses the time to ponder the vague and varied visions she'd had. The Overlord. Tessa. Kotake and Koume. All four had been frequent subjects of her dreams. Also making a common appearance were Kylee and Lloyd; she's unsure of why. All she knows is that the goddess Hylia had told her to relay a message to the Princess of Isle Delfino. A message to be careful...a message to stay put and not return until it is safe to do so. Upon opening her eyes again, Zelda goes to look around her room, but it's at this point that she notices the Triforce of Wisdom glowing on the back of her hand.  
Something's wrong.

As Zelda slides onto the floor, she notices that Mipha is still sound asleep, with similar purple crystals protruding from her arms and legs. Her chest rises and falls in a rhythmical pattern, telling Zelda that she's alright.  
Probably blissfully unaware of what's happening.  
The Hylian princess throws on her azure and cadmium yellow nightgown made of silk before tying it together with its ribbon. She then puts her fluffy, blue slippers on in order to avoid accidentally stepping on one of those vile crystals. She turns to her friend and bows her head down.  
"I promise I will find a way to free you, Mipha," she murmurs. "I promise I will find a way to free _everyone."_

Zelda cracks open her door and peeks outside in order to see what's happening. She checks down both sides of the hall in order to see if anyone's there.  
But not a sound is to be heard.  
She creeps her way out of her room and gently closes the door behind her. As she's heading through, the subtle glow of the moonlight trickles through the window and casts an eerie light on several of the doors. It's awfully silent, and she doesn't like it-  
"Zelda."  
The princess jumps out of her skin at the voice, coupled with an icy hand on her shoulder. She spins around, ready to throw her fist at the perpetrator, when she discovers that it's Lloyd who's standing there. His eyes are filled with unease and confusion, almost as if he's awoken from a stupor.  
"Lloyd!" she hisses. "You scared the living _daylights _out of me!" She goes to shove him by the shoulder, but he catches her by the wrist. She's too sleepy to try and struggle.  
"I'm sorry," he responds, "but...it's hard to explain. I woke up thinking only a day had passed, but when I went to check my phone..."  
"How long has it been?" she murmurs.  
"Zelda...it's been a month since everyone was last awake."  
Her jaw drops.  
Before she can say anything, Lloyd takes her by the wrist.  
"I found a few others who were awake when I saw them," he explains. "They're all in the library."

Zelda's shocked as she takes the stairs down to the library with the Green Ninja. A month? Whatever's happened in that time? Is that why she feels so tired? Why didn't anyone wake up? And why can't they just take the elevator?  
"Not too long now," Lloyd whispers, more to himself as he enters the library. Zelda's confused even more now, but she willingly follows Lloyd. She'd rather not have to face the source of everyone's perpetual state of slumber...knowing that it isn't natural. As they pass by the many bookshelves, a growing sense of unease fills Zelda's nerves. She can't help but to flinch at every shadow that passes by. "Hey...it's gonna be okay, Zelda." The duo stop in front of Borg and Gadd's office. Lloyd glances around before quietly opening the door, slipping in and ushering Zelda through. Excluding the two that have just entered, there's around six people in the room.  
A sigh of relief escapes her lips as she spots Link and Nabooru standing by one of the computers.

Zelda throws her arms around the two other Hyruleans and nearly collapses from exhaustion. She doesn't know why she's so tired, but all she knows is that she's relieved to see familiar faces again.  
"There there, Princess..." Nabooru assures her with an awkward pat on the back. "It's alright."  
"What's happening?" she whispers as she looks up at her.  
"I'm not sure," she admits while scratching at the nape of her neck. "All I remember was going to bed...and then waking up to find a whole _month _had passed!" Lloyd glances over to Kylee, who's busy trying to look in any direction other than Mario's. Finally, Hellen and Cole are glancing around every so often, as if to ensure they aren't caught. Lloyd's about to speak, but there's a loud beep from Borg's computer.  
Kylee almost immediately leans over towards it.

"What is it?" Lloyd queries as Kylee poises her fingers over the mouse. The woman furrows her eyebrows slightly in order to try and read better.  
"It's a black screen," she responds, "but there's something here in green text. I can't read it very well, can someone else read it?" Cole squints at the screen.  
_"Execute reintegration sequence,"_ he murmurs. "Execute reintegration sequence? What does _that_ mean?"  
"Not sure," Lloyd admits as Kylee moves out of the way and lets Cole take her place. While Cole investigates, Zelda turns towards Mario.  
"What in Hylia's name is going on?" she whispers.  
"I don't know, Princess," he admits. They turn back to face Cole.  
"I guess I'll click 'yes'," he tells the rest of the group. "I'm sure if it's a program on Borg's computer, he'll want it running." The group hears the tell-tale sign of a double click.  
Moments later, they freeze where they're standing; disintegrating into a blizzard of pixels.


	351. Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty || mami urbosa the matchmaker 🥺👌

**Time: ???  
Location: Borg's Sector, The Digiverse  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

A month has passed since your arrival in the Digiverse. As you'd all learned quickly, the Hackergirl often dropped in and out of her room for days on end; she quickly explained that these extended periods of recluse were actually travels to the Sunshine Realm, whether it be to report back to the Overlord or to retrieve supplies for the house. At the moment, she's on one of the latter types of trips; you'd requested that she bring movies for everyone to watch together. You're casually lounging on the couch in the living room as you read a book on pottery in the Gerudo language; it had been recommended to you by Ganondorf with some snarky comment about Link. You'd just finished the chapter on choosing the right type of clay for the right piece; you're now on an excerpt focusing on the neccessity of pottery wheels. One hand rests over your stomach, while the other clutches onto the book from the crevice between the pages. Borg is sitting at the dining table with a laptop, several pages of paper and enough coffee to raise the dead; Riju watches what he's doing with the utmost curiosity every few seconds while consulting a book on Ninjago's ancient history. Urbosa hums a quiet song to herself while she prepares lunch in the kitchen. As for Ganondorf and Daruk...well, they're sound asleep. The former's lying with his head in your lap, while the latter is slumped on the floor as he snores louder than a heavy metal concert. You're absent-mindedly running your hand through Ganondorf's hair while you flip the page.  
"Did you know that Hyrule is famous for exporting pottery?" you ask the others.  
"Thought it was famous for having a _demon _kingattempting to take it over every hundred years," Riju snickers. At those words, Urbosa jabs the spatula she's holding in her daughter's direction.  
_"Quiet, _you!" she snaps.  
_"Quiet, you!" _she mimics back in a sneer.  
"Heh..." Ganondorf chuckles to himself as he wraps his arms around your waist, "she's _your _daughter, Urbosa."  
"And she's _your _granddaughter," she retorts.  
_"At least **I'm** not some manical lunatic," _Riju attempts to mumble out of earshot. Urbosa lets out a sigh and sets down the plastic ladle. She points to the hallway.  
"Go."  
_"You _can't tell me what to do," she protests, _"I'm _the chieftess of the-"  
"You're _also _a Yiga _traitor," _she hisses back. "Now, _away _with you before you make me angry, Makeela!"  
_"Okay, boomer..." _she mumbles under her breath as she stands up. You can't help but snicker. _"You_ shutup, boomer-fucker." Your face turns bright red with embarrassment, but you still can't stop giggling. A scowl escapes Urbosa's lips. She slams her fist down on the counter, which causes everyone else to jolt where they're sitting or standing.  
_"Out!" _she screams. Riju doesn't say a word more; instead, she leaves the room with a smirk. Upon her departure, Urbosa lets out a sigh and shakes her head. "I'm sorry for losing my temper...and I'm sorry I let her insult you like that, [Y/N]."  
"It's okay," you assure her. "I've been called worse."

Now that Ganondorf and Daruk are awake, you decide to stop reading for a while in favour of chatting with the duo. They're easily the best to chatter away with, as they've got a range of stories from their childhoods, adolescences and early adulthoods that you're always intrigued to hear about. Although...listening to their adventures and all the mischief your partner apparently got up to always seems to make you look back over your own childhood and contemplate just how _boring _it was.  
"Borg's been keeping tally of the books Riju and I have read," Ganondorf begins to explain as he picks up a book on the flora and fauna of the Mushroom Kingdom that had been lying next to you. It's bookmarked about a quarter of the way through. He turns his head to the Ninjagian inventor. "Who's winning so far?"  
"You're winning at two books ahead," Borg reminds him without looking up from his computer. "Although, Riju has been reading the longer books...I suspect she is saving the shorter ones for last."  
"Ha!" he scoffs back. "I ought to _hide _them all from her!"  
"That would be _cheating, _Ganondorf," Urbosa retorts, chopping up several carrots and throwing them into the pot she's cooking with.  
"I suppose you'd be interested in another tale of my youth?" he inquires. You nod your head. "You've been waiting _all _day to answer that question, haven't you?" Again, you nod your head, but this time, it's accompanied with a smile. "Well...I think I'll share a different kind of story with you today, [Y/N]."  
"Who about?"  
Without saying a word, Ganondorf moves his eyes in order to gesture to his daughter.  
"And what's the topic?" you add on. He chuckles to himself and shakes his head. "What?"  
"Tell me...what is your impression of her?" he asks. You glance up to notice that Urbosa is frowning at him.  
"She's a very kind-hearted and good-spirited person, Ganondorf," you answer truthfully and without amusement.  
"Kind-hearted and good-spirited, eh?" he repeats. He props his elbows up over the couch and turns towards Urbosa. "On the _contrary."_  
_"Here _we go..." she mumbles under her breath with a shake of her head.  
"Hang on," Daruk protests. _"I'm _confused." He points over to his fellow Champion. _"She's _a goody-two shoes! I've _never _seen her do anything bad."  
"Then I suppose you're unaware of the mischief she got up to upon her awakening twenty years before the Calamity," he retorts. _"Especially _that which occurred during her adolescence." At those words, Urbosa groans.  
"I was as _young _as Makeela and as immature as you," she protests. "How else should I have known any better?"  
"Wait..." you frown. "What's she done?"  
From the fact that Urbosa proceeds to take in a deep breath, you know it's bound to be a crazy story.

"My best friend's eighteenth birthday was drawing close," Urbosa begins in a quiet tone. "As per the usual fate for someone of her status, she was to be forcefully married off to some faraway prince from some dusty corner of the Earth in order to strengthen the bonds between Hyrule and that other nation."  
"Wait..." Daruk grins, "is _this _that story King Rhoam kept telling everyone at their wedding? You know...the one where you guys met 'im?" A small smile graces her lips.  
"Yes."  
"Who was the best friend?" you inquire. "I'm still confused."  
"She was Hyrule's princess at the time," she explains. For a while, she's silent as she transfers a diced onion to the pot.  
"Zelda?" you guess.  
"No," she responds. "Her mother." At those words, you're strongly reminded of your own friendship with Birdie.  
"Go on," you usher her.  
"Picture a cloudless, spring's day filled with beautiful rays of sunshine," she proceeds to tell you. "The air isn't too warm or too cool, the grass is lush and green, and flowers are sprouting from the ground like rabbits." Immediately, the imagery begins to form in your head. You're picturing one of the gardens from one of the Bianco Hills estate. Soft, chartreuse blades of grass swaying in the wind, rich hibiscus flowers all over the show and the familiar Isle Delfinian wind running through your hair.  
"I'm picturing it," you reply. "Why?"  
"Well...the day it all happened? It was the _complete _opposite of that." Urbosa's eyes furrow and twinkle at the same time as she begins to go into detail about just how poor the weather was on that particular day. "A gale with enough force to knock you off your feet, deep, grey clouds bellowing with harsh rain, and not to forget it was the tail-end of winter, so it wasterribly cold!" You're now picturing Birchwood Forest and trying to imagine that but with poorer weather conditions, but it's quite difficult for you to do so. "Are you imagining that?"  
"Yes," you giggle.  
"Well..." she declares in a quiet voice. "My best friend's father had asked me to head to the Lon Lon Ranch with her so that we could pick up the two horses he wished to gift this prince personally."  
"Go on."  
"Along the way, thunder was threatening to strike us. While it's but an annoyance to me, well...I'd imagine it'd _kill _a Hylian." She carefully tosses some chopped potatoes into the pot. "So, we'd decided to stop by an inn along the way for the night."  
"Sounds fun," you tell her with a smile.  
"It was most _certainly _not," she assures you. "My friend wanted to go on, but I insisted she stayed for the night. Looking back over it...that place was _no _place for a princess to sleep. I don't know _how _many times I heard mice scurrying across the floor in my room."  
"Mice?"  
"Yes. Anyway, I could tell my friend was uneasy...and I was too. I was considering leaving with her, but knowing all the dangers that could be out and about, I'd refrained from asking her if she wanted to leave. But still, I didn't want her to be uncomfortable, so I'd offered to find help for her. And _let _me tell you...the young man downstairs by the front desk was a _terribly _rude one, he was. Kept telling me that I was imagining things, and that I _ought_ to be locked away, and that staying outside was free if we desired to escape the inn."  
"Wow, _what _idiot hired _that _jerk-off?" you scoff.  
"His parents," she explains.  
"From what I'm hearing," Borg decides, "I _pray _he didn't go off and have children."  
"On the _contrary," _she assures him with a laugh, "Zelda wouldn't _be _here if he didn't." You and Borg are both shocked beyond words, but Urbosa's still laughing as if she's just stumbled across a circus on a deserted island. She eases her laughter before continuing with the story. "My friend was adamant on going to sleep, but couldn't because of all the mice. So...I decided to make a little wager with the man behind my friend's back. If he could catch ten mice by the morning, then I told him that my friend would most likely reward him. It was a good thing for us that my friend had beauty beyond belief, because I don't believe I would have convinced him to catch those mice otherwise."  
"And how'd that go?" you ask her.  
"He followed through like a _true..." _Her voice trails off. "What's that word your generation's always using nowadays?"  
"Simp?" you quip.  
"Not the word I had in mind, but fitting for such a moment. Or so I thought. I'd learned that he'd caught the mice but then released them into my friends bags when we weren't looking."  
"Okay," you decide, "but where does the whole immaturity thing fit in?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You said you were as young as Riju and as immature as Ganondorf when it happened." A smirk spreads across Urbosa's face.  
_"Let's _just say that inn..._'accidentally' _caught fire from a lightning strike before we left."  
Your jaw drops.  
You can't believe what you're hearing!  
"Holy _shit, _Urbosa..." you murmur. "Did your friend try to stop you?"  
"She did," she responds, "and when she couldn't stop me, she offered the young man temporary residence in Hyrule Castle instead...which ultimately blossomed into their relationship."  
"Did he ever find out it was you?" you inquire.  
"Zelda's father had his suspicions, but he wasn't one to complain about it. By the time he grew to the age where he would've cared, I was off exploring high and low to try and find my own voe to settle down with." At those words, her face falls. She bows her head down. "I had met a Ninjagian voe. Oni descent. And that man...was Violet's father."  
"The Overlord?" you whisper.  
"Seeing how my best friend had fallen in love with such a thoughtful, humble man..." she admits, "I'd become blind with what I thought was a desire for love. But when I'd met the Overlord...and Riju's father...and my partners after that..." Her voice trails off; she takes the time to wipe her eyes dry. _"I _was never in love with anyone." She sighs and scrapes the chopped tomatoes into the pot. "I was _far _from it." For a few moments, she stares off into the distance. "What I wouldn't give to feel _true _love just once."  
Nothing but silence roams through the air for a while.  
And then...  
_"Din, _Urbosa..." Ganondorf mutters under his breath as he goes to sit up, "you're sounding like that _Dolton _girl." He gets off the sofa and walks away before you have the chance to reprimand him for his attitude.


	352. Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty-One || birdie 🥺🥺🥺

**Time: ???  
Location: Borg's Sector, The Digiverse  
Subject/s: Birdena Cavaliere, Pianta Champion of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Birdie's shivering as she wraps her arms around her knees and huddles in the corner of the building she's stayed in for the past month or so. It's been torturous; a lack of food, uncertainty about the future and an overlooming threat does that to people. But she's more worried about Yunobo...he looks awfully sleepy. Like he's about to pass out again. Birdie's worried about him. He's been falling in and out of consciousness due to fatigue. With every instance he falls asleep, he's out for longer than the last time. And with every instance he wakes up, he stays awake for less time than the last time he was awake. There's no way they can move...not the way he is. And especially considering the dangers out in this world.  
The Skywatchers.  
Birdie's learnt that they shoot things rather frequently. She's not sure why; she isn't technologically inclined. All she knows is that she's starting to get hungry, and that she and her friend are going to _die _if they don't do anything to better their situation.  
_Where are Riju and Daruk?_

"What...what _time _is it?" Yunobo murmurs as he lifts his head up off the ground and turns towards Birdie.  
"I dunno," she whispers back, "I've lost count. Are you doing okay?"  
"It's cold."  
"Yeah."  
The two are silent for a while. There's not much of a conversation to be had. They're tired. They don't know what the future's going to hold. Birdie's struggling to stay awake, but she knows she has to stay on guard. Yunobo _can't.  
_"Where _are _they?" she mutters angrily. "Is anyone else even _here?" _She lifts herself up off the ground and grumbles as she makes her way over to the window. She peeks one eye through the opening between the curtains and watches as the uniform, empty streets lie still. Aside from a couple of passing Skywatchers, nothing. "Is there even a way _out?!"  
_She's shocked to feel a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind.  
She slowly relaxes as she realises it's just Yunobo. Who else _would _it be? It's not like anyone else is _here..._are they?  
"It's okay...we'll find a way back home." As she turns around to face him, she rests her forehead against his.  
"I hope we can," she responds quietly. "I...I miss them so much. I miss my dad...and I miss my brothers...and I miss [Y/N]." She bows her head down. _"Rosalina...if you're listening, please help us-" _She immediately pauses her prayer at the sound of a whirr. It's a sound she's only heard during her arrival at this cursed place. A flash of light blinds her for a few moments, sending pain coursing through her head.  
Once she readjusts her eyesight, she spots Cole and Nabooru standing in the middle of the streets, appearing to be rather shocked.  
"Oh my Rosalina," she mutters. "Isn't that Ganondorf's sister? And Pauline's brother?"  
"It _is!" _he says with a weak grin.

Birdie quickly rushes over to the door and shoves it over while waving her arms about frantically.  
_"Hey!" _she exclaims. _"Cole! Nabooru! Over here!" _The duo look relieved as they rush inside the building. Birdie's quick to lock the doors behind her. Tears fill the Pianta's vision as she throws her arms around the duo. "It's so good to see you guys!"  
"Ditto," Cole agrees with a grin. However, his face begins to fall. "Isle Delfino...they're all in danger. We just left...but all the others are still in there. Lloyd told us _everything!"_  
"Lloyd?" she inquires, letting go of the duo.  
"It's that _Tessa,"_ Nabooru explains. "He's _brainwashed _the poor girl, and now she has..._her _under her command!"  
"Wait," Yunobo whispers. _"Who's _he and her?"  
"The Overlord," Cole responds in a much darker tone. He furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head. "And somehow, Twinrova's working under his command!"  
"Twinrova..." Birdie repeats while pointing in Nabooru's direction, "as in _her _mother? The one Ganondorf told me and Zane was a _nutter?"  
_"That's _her, _alright," Nabooru mutters under her breath while clenching her fists. She turns to face Cole. "Do you know where the others went?"  
"Others?" Yunobo asks. "As in...others _followed _you here?"  
"Yup," the Earth Ninja responds while cracking his knuckles. "There was a big _group _of us, actually. It's weird how _we're _the only ones here-"  
They're all cut off as the sound of tires screeches across the road.  
Birdie yelps in shock; it's not a sound she hears very often. Heck, she doesn't hear it at _all _back home! The four watch as a car stops in front of them.  
To the Pianta Champion, it's as if she's won the lottery tenfold.

The vehicle appears to be a sleek, curved four-wheeled drive with glowing tires and immaculate, crystal clear glass. They spot a familiar, helmeted figure behind the wheel. The Hackergirl glances in their direction before the doors lift up like a falcon's wings. She steps out of the car and ushers them forth. Her cape flickers like a dancing flame of light in the air behind her.  
"You do not have much time," she responds. "The Skywatchers will be returning here soon, and if any of you are caught outside, it won't end well."  
"Wait," Cole frowns, "how do we know to trust you? Didn't you pull all that shit with the Mushroom Kingdom?"  
"I...I did. And for that, I apologise. But I am well-aware my actions speak louder than words. Allow me to protect the four of you...and reunite you with the rest of your friends within this digital landscape." Birdie glances in the direction of the others; Cole looks iffy about letting Nabooru into the Hackergirl's vehicle, and as for Yunobo, she's worried he'll fall ill if he takes a step further.  
"Can you help him?" she asks her while gesturing over to her friend. "He's malnourished. He hasn't eaten anything in about a _month _now."  
She nods her head in response; a silent agreement to what Birdie's requested of her.  
With a fatigued slump, Yunobo climbs into the back row of seats, sitting to the left. Birdie gets in next to him with teary eyes, immediately reaching for his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. Nabooru slips away from Cole and leaps into the right-hand back seat like a cat. The Ninjagian stands there in complete and utter shock, watching as the Hackergirl gets into her own seat.  
"Please," she ushers him. "You won't survive out here...you're only human."  
Cole lets out a hesitant sigh as he climbs into the front passenger seat and puts his seatbelt on. The passengers behind him do the same.  
"You might know how to hack," he warns her, "but _I _know Spinjitzu. Don't try anything with us, or you'll _regret _it."  
"Of course," she responds while pressing a button on the console. The doors close.  
Birdie wonders who else is out there...who else is lost.  
And if she'll ever find her way home.


	353. Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty-Two || i'm cackling bc gan plays clair de lune like some prodigy and i'm listening to rage against the machine as i write this title

**Time: ???  
Location: Borg's Sector, The Digiverse  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Ganondorf is sitting behind the piano in the back room as he plays a soft, mellow rendition of _Clair De Lune. _With every note, you watch him in awe. Out of all his surprising talents, his prodigious piano playing has to be one of your favourites. Next to him, sitting idly by the bass end of the piano is Borg, whose eyes are glued to Ganondorf's hands as he gently taps away at the keys. You're sitting to his right, and watching him from behind are Urbosa, Daruk and Riju. As for the Hackergirl?  
She's on one of her little outings again.  
She's been gone for half a day now. None of you haven't even the _faintest _idea where she is, but at this point in time, it's not particularly of high concern. You're happy to spend time watching Ganondorf play some classical music. As he ends on a final chord, applause from the rest of you fills the air. He bows his head slightly while giving you a small smile.  
"Did you like that one, sweetheart?" he inquires. You nod your head.  
"It was pretty," you respond.  
"Now..." he continues, his smile morphing into a sinister smirk, _"time _for Four Minutes and Thirty-Three Seconds-"  
"Oh, _no _you don't!" Riju snaps. "Zelda told me what that was!"  
"I am merely fooling around," he assures her with a chuckle. "No...I am not sure what I shall play next." He turns around to face the other three. "Do you wish to?"  
"After _you?" _Urbosa chuckles. "I'm afraid I don't want to make a fool of myself-"  
Everyone's ears perk up as they hear the sound of footsteps outside in the living room.  
However, there's unease as you hear more than one set.  
_Is someone else here? Someone that shouldn't be?_  
"I wonder if the Hackergirl's brought anyone home," Riju ponders as Borg wheels over to the door and opens it.  
Needless to say, you're all quite surprised to find Nabooru and Cole sitting on the sofa as they bicker and squabble like an old, married couple.  
The former stops immediately at the sight of Ganondorf.

Tears flood the Spirit Sage's eyes as she leaps up from her seat and throws her arms around her brother. Needless to say, Ganondorf is taken aback by the whole situation. He gives her an awkward pat on the back before crouching down to her height.  
"Nabooru?" he begins. "What are _you _doing here?"  
"We...we were inside Borg's office," she answers. "And then...then we were all sent into this strange realm after Kylee and Cole were typing away at one of the computers!"  
"I presume it was through my computer?" Borg inquires of Cole, who nods his head. "Hmm...I _really _should have designed a timed log off mechanic for that damn thing!"  
"Where's Kylee?" Urbosa asks.  
"We don't know," Cole admits while standing next to Nabooru and throwing an arm around her. "There were a _few _of us, but we must've all been sent off to different places. Also...we found Birdie and Yunobo-"  
"Wait!" Daruk yelps before Cole can squeeze another word in. Your own heart nearly stops at the mention of your best friend. "You found _who?!"_  
"He's in bad shape," the Hackergirl responds from the staircase leading into the basement. You all watch as she makes her way up to the ground floor. "I have him inside the medical facility now."  
"What _happened?" _he frowns at her while turning towards Cole.  
"Apparently he hadn't _eaten _anything in a month," he explains, "and from the sounds of it, neither had Birdie."  
"Are they okay?" you ask.  
"She's doing better than he is," the Hackergirl declares.  
"They're both very strong," Riju assures you and Daruk. "They'll get through this."  
"I _hope _they get through this," Daruk sighs. "I feel kinda _bad _for leavin' 'em!"  
"It wasn't your fault."  
The Hackergirl glances up at the rest of you. "They're shaken up. She told me they'd been approached by several Skywatchers at one point."  
"Mother of _Din..." _Ganondorf mutters. "Those bastards got attacked too?"  
"Were they shot?" Borg demands.  
"They didn't look like they'd been shot," the Hackergirl assures the duo. "But I don't have the full story. We shall find out soon. For now, we need to focus on finding those who integrated into the Digiverse alongside Cole and Nabooru so that they should not suffer as Birdena and Yunobo have."  
"Can we see them?" you ask her.  
"I advise against all of you at once," she responds. "Two of you at a time will be the best option."  
"Can I?"  
"Of course. Follow me."

As you make your way downstairs, you and the Hackergirl are followed by a rather guilty-looking Daruk. You can't imagine what's going through his head right now; you feel sorry for him _and _his grandson.  
"Hey," you whisper to the Goron. "They're alive, and that's all that matters."  
"I know, little sister..." he sighs, "but I _still _feel like I could've saved 'em, y'know?"  
"Yeah..." you agree. Once the three of you reach the bottom of the stairs, you head down the hall and into the medical facility. Birdie is sitting on a stool, her hands pressed against the outer side of the glass dome that encases Yunobo inside. Tears run down her cheeks and splash onto the glass. You notice she's thinner-looking than usual, and that the green leaves on her head are drooping slightly. It's a sad sight, seeing your best friend of over a decade in that way.  
_"This is my fault..." _she murmurs repeatedly underneath her breath. _"I'm sorry."_  
"Birdie?" you call out in a quiet tone. She turns her head to face you.  
"[Y/N]? Is...is it really you?"  
You nod your head.  
"It _is _really me." She's uncharacteristically unresponsive as you wrap your arms around her; you pin it down to the fact she's tired and probably starving. "Do you want anything to eat?"  
"No..." she responds quietly. "Not until _he's _okay." At those words, you're becoming concerned. Your best friend isn't one to turn down a meal...you're beginning to worry that something's wrong.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" you continue.  
"I...uh..." She glances back towards the Hackergirl and Daruk, both of whom are watching her.  
"You need to rest," the Hackergirl continues. "Please follow me."  
With reluctance in her movements, Birdie gets up off her seat and slumps past you towards the staircase. She pauses for a few seconds to catch another glimpse of Yunobo.  
You can't help but feel empathy towards them for all that the two have endured.

You turn back towards Yunobo as Birdie and the Hackergirl leave the room. He's still sound asleep as the strange, teal energy glows from the ceiling. You wonder what it is.  
"Do y'think he's gonna be okay, [Y/N]?" Daruk asks you in an uncharacteristically quiet voice as he stands next to you.  
"Well," you begin in a hopeful tone, "it managed to cure Urbosa after she got run over by a car at high speed. And it managed to cure Ganondorf after he was _shot. _Hopefully it'll only take him a little while more to recover..." He lets out a sigh.  
"It was wrong of me to put 'im in danger," he mutters while staring through the glass. "I...should've told him to stay in Death Mountain. Maybe...maybe _this _wouldn't have happened."  
"It's not your fault," you assure him. "What matters is that he's safe...and that he's getting the help he needs." You turn to face him. "Don't be so hard on yourself."  
"She's right, you know."  
The two of you turn around to find Urbosa and Riju standing by the door.

Urbosa watches the two of you with crossed arms as she leans off to the side. She gestures towards Yunobo.  
"How's he doing?" she asks. You turn back towards him.  
"I think he's doing fine," you respond. "Well, I _hope _he's doing fine."  
"I...shouldn't have brought him here," Riju murmurs. "Nobody else should be carrying the blame but _me." _For a while, everyone's awkwardly silent. Riju then glances up at you. "[Y/N], when Yunobo and I arrived at Delfino Castle, the guards told us that Ganondorf had ordered a lockdown for the castle. Did...did you know about this?" You strain your memory back to the time between your return and departure of Delfino Castle. No...you can't recall him consulting you. And even if he went behind your back to do so, he'd have to go through Cavaliere and Mayor Giudice, first.  
"I must be missing something," you admit. "He...can't do that. Not without permission from me, Cavaliere or Giudice." You let out a sigh and roll your eyes. _"Must've been that Phantom Ganon..."  
_"Most likely," Urbosa agrees. "I don't imagine the Overlord would be stupid enough to try and cause mass panic in Isle Delfino. And, well...the guards probably think they're protecting you by keeping the castle under lockdown."  
"Which is strange, considering I'm not even _there," _you add on. "Mother of Rosalina, I hope we can stop those idiots soon."  
"Oh, we will..." Urbosa assures you. "And when we do..._I'll _be right beside you."

**\- - -**

A couple of hours have passed since your conversation with Urbosa, Daruk and Riju. At the moment, you're back on the sofa along with most of the others as they chatter a mile a minute with Cole and Nabooru.  
"So others followed you here?" Ganondorf inquires. "Who?"  
"Lloyd was the one who found all of us," Cole explains. "Kylee was already with Lloyd when he found us, and then he found...was it Hellen?"  
_"Oh, _Din..." he mumbles under his breath.  
"Yes," Nabooru confirms. "And then Link and Mario wandered in, and finally, Lloyd brought Zelda back."  
"So there's a considerable amount of you here in the Digiverse," Borg guesses.  
"Yeah," Cole agrees. Borg gives the Hackergirl a nervous glance.  
"What _power _level is the firewall at?" he murmurs. She lifts up her right arm and taps away at a screen-like interface on her sleeve with her left hand.  
"Approximately eighty-nine percent," she declares.  
"Eighty-nine?! _Already?!" _Borg quickly wheels over in her direction. "Oh, dear...this isn't good! Is there any way we can slow it down?"  
"No," she admits. "I'm afraid not."  
"Wait...what's the firewall?" Cole queries.  
"See that glow over the horizon?" Ganondorf asks him while pointing out the window to where the horizon lies. The flames are slightly less vivid than they were before. "That is what is protecting us from the Overlord's wrath."  
"And it might not even be enough to stop him anyway," Urbosa adds on. "The Hackergirl told us that if he is able to figure out how to use Tessa's abilities, there is a chance he could use her to enter this place."  
"Then...why hasn't he, yet?" you frown. "Why is he waiting when he could take us all out right now?"  
"Because he doesn't have to," Borg responds. "He's sent others in to do the dirty work _for _him."  
"Wait..._what?!" _you exclaim.

Everyone looks understandably shocked at Borg's statement. You can't believe it...the Overlord's sent in people after you. You're starting to worry about your safety, and _everyone's, _for that matter.  
"You're telling me he has _elites _in here?!" you demand.  
"Kotake and Koume," the Hackergirl explains, "to be precise. And I believe he's sent in Bowser, as well."  
"Mother of _Dinraal," _Ganondorf mutters under his breath. "This is becoming a _disaster!"_  
"You know what?" you decide as you stand up. "We need to bring the others here before Bowser or the Sorceress Sisters find them first. I'm not having _anyone _else get hurt as a result of this whole shitshow." You turn to face the Hackergirl. "Is there _any _way we can locate and find them?"  
"The Digiverse's internalised integrator is malfunctioning, I'm afraid." She pauses for a few seconds to scratch at her left hand. "However, if I can replace the faulty driver, I can start locating and reintegrating your friends to the house."  
"And how do we do that?" Cole asks her.  
"In Gadd's sector," she begins, "there lies a building that stores the driver I'll need to replace. If I can get ahold of one and some spares, I'll be able to start reintegrating your friends here."  
"Do you know where the others are?" you question.  
"I've managed to pinpoint _most _of their locations," she explains, "but I'm afraid there's something interfering with Lloyd's signal. I'm worried that he may have been isolated by the security program in Borg's sector.  
"What does _that _mean?" Riju frowns.  
"It means Lloyd may be subject to immediate eradication from the Digiverse." The Hackergirl doesn't spare a moment in dropping the next detail. "If he is to be eradicated from the Digiverse...he will be eradicated from _all _planes of existance. He will _not _relocate to the Realm of the Departed...he will _not _relocate to _any _other realm."  
"Shit..." Cole mutters. "How can we help you get those drivers?"  
"Who is willing to help me locate them?" she questions.  
"I will," Urbosa agrees.  
"Count me in," Cole adds on.  
"I'll be happy to," Daruk chimes in.  
"As will I," Riju agrees.  
"I shall, too," Ganondorf tells her. You're about to offer, but you're met with a rather concerned glance by Urbosa. The Hackergirl nods her head.  
"I will have to give the five of you new attire so that all who come may remain undetectable by the security system," she explains. "Follow me." And with that, they follow the Hackergirl down the hall. You let out a sigh and lean back on the couch.  
"Is it because I'm pregnant?" you ask Birdie.  
"Probably," she responds from her own seat.  
"I don't know about _you, _[Y/N]," Nabooru decides with a smirk, "but I _enjoy _them doing all the work while we get to relax. Now...what do you do to pass the time here?"  
"We read books," you reply.  
Her jaw drops at that response.

It doesn't take long for the others to return from the hall. Cole's the first to leave, followed by Riju, and then Urbosa and Ganondorf. Daruk is close behind the four, and finally, the Hackergirl is at the back of the group. You notice that they're all outfitted in white, along with silver armour. They each carry a helmet akin to the Hackergirl's in their hands.  
"Wow..." you begin with a smile. _"That _was pretty fast!" You watch on as Urbosa adjusts one of her fitted, off-the-shoulder sleeves at the wrist so that it matches the other sleeve. She appears to be quite nervous. "Hey, are you alright, Urbosa?"  
"I'm fine, Princess," she promises. "And you?"  
"I wish I could go with you," you admit.  
"It's too dangerous," she reminds you. "We'll be back soon, alright?"  
"Okay," you promise. The Hackergirl steps to the front of the group.  
"Follow me, and stay close," she instructs. The five nod their heads. One by one, they all head up to the front door. You follow them over, clutching onto Ganondorf's hand. Just before he leaves, you pull him down to your height and give him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Stay safe," you tell him.  
"I will, sweetheart," he promises.  
And with that, they all leave the building.

Borg's sitting by the table and working at his computer. You notice that he's got his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Everything alright?" you ask him.  
"No..." he responds. "I'm trying to figure out how to override the protocol that shuts down the firewall at twenty percent."  
"Hmm?" a voice wonders behind you. The two of you spin around to find Nabooru standing there. Her head is tilted to the side as she watches the screen of Borg's laptop.  
"How are you feeling?" you ask her. Without as much as a peep, she shrugs her shoulders.  
"And you?" she queries.  
"Yeah, I'm okay." You glance down at the balcony, which lies between the kitchen and the entrance to the back room. The skies are a warm orange; that's how they usually are during the day. As per usual, the firewall stands strong. You notice that Birdie and Yunobo are walking upstairs from the basement. Neither of them are really talking; in fact, they look somewhat uncomfortable at each others' presences. As you turn back to face Nabooru and Borg, you stretch out your arms and yawn. Lately, you've been feeling exhausted.  
"I'm _really _getting out of shape," you admit.  
"I don't blame you," Borg assures you, "it's hard to when you're locked away in this little place."  
"I wonder how they're all doing back home...and if they're all okay."  
You aren't sure you can handle being here for much longer.


	354. Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty-Three || AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Time: 11:11 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: The Overlord  
Motives: Bad**

"Don't you think it's about time Kotake and Koume _found_ those idiots?" Tessa sneers as she picks at the skin around her nails. She's sitting sideways on the throne, glancing up to the Phantom every once in a while. "It's been a _month _now." The Overlord, who remains floating by their side, doesn't respond. He's fixated on finding those who resist compliance. Those who remain awake...who dare to defy the curse. He wishes to find them...cast them into the Digiverse, where they may be eradicated for once and for all.  
The more he can get rid of...the less chance the survivors of the curse have against him.  
A very subtle but present picking noise is repeatedly ringing through the Overlord's hearing. He scowls at her.  
"Stop that at _once!" _he hisses at her. She chuckles darkly in response while proceeding to continue, as if he's _nothing _but dirt to her. He never thought the girl would be so..._rebellious _against him. Perhaps it's a malfunction.  
Or perhaps it's the Hackergirl's design.  
No. It can't be. The Hackergirl is loyal to _him, _and _him _only. There is no reason for her to deviate from his commands.  
"And why _would _I?" Tessa says with a smirk. _"I _can't help it."  
"You're _pushing _it..." he warns.  
"And?"  
Without a word, the translucent orb sinks into Tessa's chest.  
She lets out an ear-piercing scream as the orb slowly emerges again, this time containing a smaller orb with a gradient from violet to orange within itself.  
_"You dare disobey me, girl?!" _he roars.  
"I...I'm _sorry! _I won't do it again!"  
_"Sorry isn't good enough! Now, **go** and kill them all before I kill you!"_  
Tessa screams as she bursts into a flurry of pixels.  
Before her friend has the chance to react, the Overlord sinks into his chest.  
"And you..." he mutters as Phantom Ganon proceeds to move against his will. "You will obey _me _from now on!"  
Upon rising from the throne, the Overlord feels the familiar energy coursing through his veins...the essence he had become one with within the Digiverse. It's tragically weaker than what he's used to, yet, it's still there. And it will only grow with time. He notices the energy beginning to flow out through his palms.  
_"Tessa..." _he commands. _"Locate and recover Princess [Y/N]...and kill all who stand in your way."_


	355. Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty-Four || oh god oh fuck

**Time: ???  
Location: Borg's Sector, The Digiverse  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Hey, slow coach," Birdie grins as she heads over to where you're standing on the balcony. "What's cookin'?" You shrug your shoulders.  
"I'm kinda..._bored," _you admit.  
_"That's_ a big mood," she decides while jumping over the back of the couch and landing in one of the seats. "But it's what's best for us." You head over to where she's sitting and curl up in the spot next to her.  
"Thought of any names, yet?" she inquires.  
"No," you respond. "It's...a little _early _for names. I'm only two and a half months pregnant."  
"Right." Several moments pass by without any discussion whatsoever. Birdie looks around while absent-mindedly tapping her foot to an imaginary beat. You clasp your hands together and intertwine your fingers. A tune escapes your lips in the form of a hum; it doesn't really take any structure, rather, it seems to be a chaotic mash of widely varied pitches you aren't keeping track of.  
"Wonder how my brothers are," Birdie chuckles to herself. "Knowing Vinny, he's probably fishing by Noki Bay. And Mike's most likely hangin' around the fruit farms."  
"How about..." you begin.  
"Anton?" she whispers. You nod your head, wanting to hear about her older brother. She closes her eyes for a few moments. "I...well, after Mom...passed _away_, Dad...got into a bit of an argument with him. And he...well, he ran away. We don't know _where..._we don't know _why..." _You watch as a tear wells in her eye. "All I know is that he's...gone." She begins to sob as she covers her eyes. _"I miss them so much, [Y/N]! I just want to see my family again!" _You wrap your arms around her.  
"There, there..." you assure her in a quiet tone. "We'll get out of here one day."  
"I...I don't know if Dad'll _kill _me when he finds out!" she continues. You frown at those words.  
"Wait..." you begin. "Find out _what?" _Birdie immediately covers her hands over her mouth. "Birdie? What's _happened, _and why do you think Cavaliere is gonna _kill _you if he finds out what happened?"  
She tenses at your inquiry.  
"Uh...I was the one who stole his slice of key lime pie from the castle fridge three years ago?"  
You raise an eyebrow.  
"Birdena," you warn her, "tell me what's _really _going on-"  
You're cut off by the sound of shattering glass behind you.  
And as you spin around to meet the source of the noise...  
...you spot Tessa standing where the front door once was.

Thick, crimson red blood wells from the lacerations dotting her arms, presumably from punching the door to get in. Her eyes, still the unnatural and wild shade of violet the Overlord changed them into, are wild with fury. There's rips and tears all throughout her dress; you also see a large, deep scrape down the side of her stomach. For a while, all you can hear is heavy breathing from the woman.  
"Are you _alright _there?"Nabooru frowns at her. "How'd _you _get here?"  
_"The Overlord will rise against the Sixteen Realms!" _she roars back. _"Submit to his word or you'll pay with your life!"_  
"Not on _my _watch, you don't!" she snaps. She raises her hands in the air, clicking her fingers together. A double sided axe materialises in her hands. "Leave...or _else!"_  
In response, Tessa charges forth.

Birdie rushes in front of Nabooru before grabbing Tessa by the shoulders and throwing her to the ground. She screams in pain; Tessa then jumps back up. She goes to throw her fist into Birdie's face, but she draws it back quickly as Nabooru goes to swing the axe at her.  
_"Call the Hackergirl!" _you shout.  
"On it!" Borg responds, wheeling himself like a madman towards the kitchen's wall-mounted telephone. He snatches the phone from its cradle and immediately punches in the Hackergirl's number on its keypad. Meanwhile, Birdie and Nabooru shove Tessa onto the floor and restrain her there. All sorts of expletives escape her lips, but the duo don't budge.  
_"You'll rue the day you messed with me!" _she screams.  
"Sure thing, kid," Nabooru mutters under her breath. "[Y/N], is there any rope around?"  
"...yes, you heard correctly!" Borg continues. "Tessa _Dolton!"  
"We've found all of them," _you can hear the Hackergirl responding on the other end of the line. _"Lloyd's in a bad way...we were all attacked by Kotake and Koume. We have the driver though, so we'll be back soon."_  
"Is there anything we can do to restrain her until you get here?" he inquires.  
_"You're going to have to figure that out for yourself. We've found a bypass that allows us to travel to the edge of your sector, but we'll still be ten minutes away. Hold on until then."_  
"Alright," Borg agrees in a worried tone. "We'll be waiting!" He hangs up before heading over to some of the cabinets; presumably to get a weapon to defend himself.  
"What's going on out here?" someone asks. You all look up to find Yunobo standing, considerably shocked at the scene that's unfolded. "Birdie?! What are you _doing?!"  
_"I _promise _I'm not killing her," your best friend jokingly begins to tell him.  
"What if she _hurts _you?!"  
Birdie and Nabooru give each other a look before bursting into laughter.

"Wait..." he frowns at the two. "What's so funny?"  
_"She _couldn't hurt Birdie if she _tried," _Nabooru declares. "Do you _see _how short she is?" Tessa squirms and struggles to free herself, but her hands are figuratively tied. Instead, she opts to knee Nabooru in the shin. _"Ow! You _**bitch!" **She clutches her leg in pain as she rolls off to the side.  
"Help us hold her down," Birdie orders Yunobo.  
"Uh...okay?" he responds. You step out of the way as he passes by before taking Nabooru's place.  
_"Let go of me!" _Tessa shrieks. _"Let go of me!"_  
"No!" the three yell back. She tries to smack her forehead against Birdie's, but your friend is quick to shield herself with her hand.  
"Care to tell me what's going on, Birdie?" you ask. "You said your dad was going to be angry...how?"  
She shakes her head.  
"It's nothing," she assures you. You can hear the screeching of tires off in the distance, followed by several car doors swinging open.  
You let a sigh of relief escape as you realise the others are back.

The Hackergirl rushes past the front door and crouches down next to Tessa. She taps Birdie on the shoulder.  
"Turn her so she's face-down," she instructs. "I need to remove the pin attached to the nape of her neck."  
"You heard 'er!" Birdie ushers Yunobo. The two stand up, but before they have the chance to roll Tessa over, she jumps up and makes a beeline for the front door.  
_"Don't let her escape!"_  
All of you rush outside to find her approaching Cole, Riju and Ganondorf, who are all standing by the bonnet of the Hackergirl's car, with the axe Nabooru had summoned.  
_"How in Din's name did she get that?!" _Nabooru demands.  
_"Watch out!" _you cry. The trio heed your warning jump out of the way just in time; Tessa slams the blade of the axe into the bonnet. She realises her mistake and immediately goes to pull it out. However, before she has the chance to free it, she's tackled to the ground by a blur of blue.  
You realise that blur of blue is in fact Kylee, who's just left the car.  
"Snap _out _of it, you idiot!" she yells at her friend.  
_"Let go of me!" _she roars back. Urbosa, who'd swiftly left the car, crouches down next to Kylee.  
"I'll take it out," she tells her before reaching for the nape of Tessa's neck. She pinches her fingers around the head of the pin before carefully pulling it free. Tessa no longer attempts to free herself; as a matter of fact, she appears to be rather confused.  
"Where...where _am _I?" she murmurs. "Who's _sitting _on me? And why do my arms hurt?!"  
"You were under the control of the Overlord," Urbosa explains, holding up the pin so she can see it.  
"The Overlord..." she whispers.  
Tessa passes out moments later.  
"Shit..." Kylee mutters as the new arrivals get out of the car, still in complete and utter shock (having just watched Tessa slam the axe into the car's bonnet). Zelda and Hellen both stare at her in shock. Link and Mario head over to where the three are crouched down. The Hackergirl joins them.  
"We'll take her to the medical facility," she tells the four. "Can someone carry her inside for me?"  
"I will," Urbosa agrees. She scoops Tessa up in her arms before standing up. The very sight of her is heartbreaking...you can't imagine what she's suffered.  
All that matters is that the Overlord can't get to her anymore.

**\- - -**

Everyone's gathered in the living room, save for Tessa, Lloyd, Bowser and the Hackergirl, who remain in the medical facility. You've got a throw rug in your favourite colour thrown over your shoulders, yet it's still fairly cold. It doesn't help that the front door is wide open.  
"How was it?" you ask Ganondorf in a quiet voice. He slowly cranes his neck in your direction.  
"It was _shit," _he mutters back before sighing and relaxing into his spot on the sofa. Kylee's staring at the ground, tears welling in her eyes. She wipes them away, but fresh ones emerge almost immediately after.  
"I'm...I'm _so _sorry she's caused all that trouble," she whispers.  
"Neither of you are to blame for this," Urbosa reminds her. "The _only _person at fault here is the Overlord."  
"She did all _that _because of the _Overlord?" _Daruk frowns.  
"Wasn't too far off from how Urbosa was acting in the Arbiter's Grounds when the Overlord had control over her," Kylee protests. "She had the same thing implanted in the back of her neck."  
"Lloyd and Ganondorf did, too..." you add on. "But...why does he keep _doing _it? Doesn't he have his _own _elites that can cause trouble?"  
"We have the numbers," she guesses. _"That's _what he wants from us." You let out a sigh.  
With every succeeding instance the Overlord is a topic of conversation amongst your friends, you're more and more convinced the man's a psychopath.  
"Do you think he's going to go after her?" Riju asks Urbosa.  
"Your sister?" She shakes her head and sighs at the question. "I...I _hope _not."  
"Is there any way the Hackergirl can bring her in here?" you ask.  
"You can bring a horse to water," a voice says behind you, "but you can't make it drink."  
You all turn around to find the Hackergirl standing by the basement stairs.

"How are they doing?" Zelda asks in a quiet voice.  
"Tessa has almost recovered from her injuries," the Hackergirl reports. "However...something remains missing. There is something that the medical facility is incapable of restoring...because it isn't in the Digiverse."  
"Is she sick?" Kylee frowns. "What's wrong?"  
"I am sorry, Kylee. The Overlord has extracted her powers."  
Her jaw nearly drops to the ground.  
"Shit..." she murmurs. _"Shit..."_  
"Wait...why _her _powers?" Cole asks. "The Immortal Humans don't _have _any powers he'd need, would they?" Kylee shakes her head.  
"Each of us have a power that pertains to the elements," she responds. "And Tessa's...well, I'm not sure how it works here, but back home, she has this weird thing where she can possess and take control of technology. Sort of like a ghost. Remember how her voice was amplified through the speakers when there was that whole argument when [Y/N] returned to Delfino Castle?" You certainly recall the memory; Tessa had used some quite shocking language in order to silence everyone.  
"Like a Technoblade?" he whispers.  
_"Exactly _like a Technoblade," Borg affirms. "She's often used her abilities to operate her computer in ways."  
"So...that's it?" Zelda whispers in horror. "He can...just take over this place?"  
"He has no need to do so," the Hackergirl assures her. "Not while I am here. He believes that I am actively searching for you as we speak. He has no idea of what my true intentions are...and I hope they stay that way."  
"We _all _do," Cole agrees. "Kylee...does Tessa _know_ the Overlord's taken her powers?"  
"I...don't _know,"_ she responds. "But for the love of God, _please _don't tell her. Let her find out by herself."  
"Don't worry," Urbosa assures her while placing a hand on her shoulder. "We won't say a word." You take a deep breath in.  
"How fast is the firewall losing power _now?" _you ask the Hackergirl. She glances over to the window leading outside. You watch as the flickering, squarish flames illuminate the horizon.  
_"Much _faster, [Y/N]...much faster."


	356. Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty-Five || jfc this story is actually going to shit i'm so sorry you guys are suffering

**Time: ???, presumed night  
Location: Borg's Sector, The Digiverse  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You'd been feeling pretty tired shortly after the conversation, so you'd decided to head to bed for a bit of rest. Honestly, it wasn't the physical fatigue...but rather the mental. You're tired of feeling so helpless against the Overlord; helpless because of all that's happened. To say that cabin fever isn't settling in is a blatant lie. You're feeling homesick. All you want is for your people to be safe. Who _knows _what's happened to them?  
You slide out of bed and head over to the door. But before you have the chance to turn the handle and push the door open, a voice makes itself known to you.  
"What are _you _up to, sweetheart?"  
You spin on your heel to find Ganondorf sitting upright, staring at you intently.  
"Oh," you respond, "I'm just going to get some water."  
"Water?"  
"Yes." You pause for a few moments. "Would you like some?"  
"I'll be alright," he decides.  
"Anything to eat?"  
"I'm alright, [Y/N]."  
"Okay." And with that you turn back around. "I'll be right back...soon, hopefully."

As you make your way out to the kitchen, you crouch down in front of the cabinets and open the door. Your fingers brush across a glass tumbler, which you take out before closing the door and standing back up again. It's not as cold as before; to your pleasant surprise, the front door has been replaced. You head over to the tap, hover the cup underneath it and turn the valve so cool water runs from the tap. As the glowing water slowly fills the cup, you hear a pair of light footsteps approaching you from behind.  
"Can't sleep either?" you ask without turning around. You turn off the tap and bring the cup to your lips. The water is fresh and cool. You immediately feel a lot better.  
"I'm worried about Cole, [Y/N]."  
Nabooru.  
You turn around, and sure enough, she's leaning against the counter. The lack of light obscures quite a lot of her features, but you can still make the shape of her face and figure out. She's holding her hands over her stomach in an instinctive sort of way.  
"What's wrong?" you say in a low voice. She sighs and shakes her head.  
"He's getting worked up rather easily." She steps forwards before opening the cabinet and taking a glass for herself. She turns on the tap. "He didn't want me leaving to get water. Thought I was going to hurt myself..."  
"Really?" you frown. "Goodness...I wonder what _that's _about."  
"I can only imagine how he'll be when our _little _one arrives," she mutters while turning off the tap and sculling down the water. She sets the glass down on the bench. "Why do men have to _worry _so much?"  
_"Tell _me about it."

You and Nabooru turn around to find Birdie standing there. She's got bags underneath her eyes, and she appears to be a lot paler than she usually is.  
"Are you alright?" you ask her. "You look sick."  
"I'm okay," she assures you. For a while, the three of you are silent. Birdie turns to the fridge, opens the door and takes out a lime before beginning to peel it.  
"Uh..." you begin with a raised eyebrow. "A _lime?"_  
"What?" she chuckles as she pops the whole, unpeeled fruit into her mouth. Through a muffled voice, she continues, "I feel like limes."  
"Limes..." you repeat in disbelief. She finishes eating it before reaching into the fridge for another. "Birdie, are you okay?"  
"I'm just _really _hungry," she responds. "I don't know _why _though, I was just throwing up a few minutes ago."  
You and Nabooru give each other a suspicious glance.  
"Is there something you forgot to tell us?" you ask her in a concerned tone. Again, Birdie chuckles.  
"Oh..._yeah. _I was gonna tell you before, but then _Tessa _happened." The three of you nervously chuckle.  
"You're pregnant," your future sister-in-law guesses.  
Birdie tentatively nods her head.  
And to say you're taken aback by the whole thing is an _understatement._

"You're right," you tell her, "Cavaliere _is _gonna kill you. You're, like, _eighteen."  
_"Pretty sure _you're _eighteen," she retorts.  
"We _really _need to do something about the health classes at the high school back home," you tell her. "I didn't learn _anything _from the teachers about this sort of stuff."  
"Yeah," she agrees. "I was lucky Mom _told _me about the whole shebang in the _first_ place. I'm pretty sure some of the _other _people in our classes learnt it from the _Internet."  
_"The Internet..." you murmur. "What a _shit-_fest."  
"Damn straight."  
"Remember when your brothers got called into the office because they were looking up certain videos on the school Wi-Fi?" At your question, Birdie has to stifle a laugh.  
"Sis, my parents were _so _mad at Vinny and Mike. They didn't get to use the computers for a whole _month!"  
_"Here's hoping you don't get kicked out of the Royal Guard for doing the do," you say while patting her on the back. She chuckles again before tossing her lime peels into the bin.  
"Here's hoping," she repeats. "Anyway...I should _probably _get some sleep. I'm gonna break the news to everyone tomorrow."  
"Good night," you tell her with a smile. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."  
"Night, [Y/N]." With that, Birdie heads back down the hallway.  
"The Overlord's going to have a _very _difficult time trying to stop _all _of us at the rate we're having children," Nabooru whispers.  
You can't help but to burst into laughter.  
You wrap your arms around her. "See you in the morning, Nabooru," you tell her with a smile. As you let go of her, you can see she's smiling.

Once you return to your room, you notice that Ganondorf is still wide awake. He's busy reading a leather-bound book on the different types of coffee that New Donkers consume. You climb next to him and throw your part of the blanket over your body.  
"That was an _awfully _long trip for _water, _sweetheart," he decides while setting the book down on the bedside table next to him, "don't you think?"  
"I'm sorry," you apologise. "I was just talking with Birdie and Nabooru."  
"What about?"  
"Well...your sister's worried that Cole's panicking about her all the time. And Birdie, she's..."  
"Hmm?"  
"She's having a baby."  
He raises an eyebrow.  
"Goodness..." he murmurs. "Is she alright?"  
"She thinks Cavaliere's going to _kill _her because of it."  
His eyes widen to the size of planets at that statement.  
"He's going to _what?!"_  
"No...not _actually _kill her," you assure him. "Birdie's worried he's going to be _mad_ at her."  
"You _scared _me, sweetheart..." he mutters. "Cavaliere seems as if he wouldn't hurt a _fly."_  
"I've heard otherwise," you retort. You stretch your arms out before resting them around his torso. "But still...I'm worried about her. She's...she has her whole _life _ahead of her."  
"You do _too, _sweetheart..." he reminds you. "I am sure the two of you will figure it out. And I will be here for you." He gives you a kiss on the forehead. As he looks up again, you notice that he looks quite tired.  
"What's the time?" you ask him.  
"I don't keep track," he admits.  
"Well, I think it's a _little _late for you to be staying up and reading. You can always read tomorrow." At that, he frowns. His eyes drift towards the ceiling and then back down towards you.  
"I know. Good night, sweetheart." You give him a kiss on the nose before burying your face into his chest.  
"Good night, grump-ass."  
The two of you slowly drift to sleep.


	357. Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty-Six || hmm. *closes laptop*

**Time: 12:22 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: The Overlord  
Motives: Bad**

Seven months have passed since he casted the foolish girl from the Universe beyond into the Digiverse. He's no longer concerned about the pitiful heroes; the harsh, unforgiving realm should have eradicated them by now.  
No, he's concerned about why his second-in-command hasn't returned yet.  
Seven months.  
It's been _seven _months since he's last heard from the Hackergirl.  
She should have _returned _by now...so why _hasn't _she?  
"Kotake and Koume..." he mutters. "Here. _Now."  
_The sound of cackling echoes through the hallways leading up to the throne room.  
Moments later, the doors burst open.

"Sire!" Koume croaks. "We've found _another _group of insolent fools who aren't complying with the curse! So we sent them into the Digiverse!"  
"That curse is wearing off," Kotake adds on, "but we'll send them _all _to the Digiverse if _we _have anything to say about it!"  
"Where is the Hackergirl?" he demands.  
The duo glance at each other.  
"She's been searching for an awfully long time, _hasn't _she?" the ice-wielding twin suggests.  
_"Such _a shame she's taking this long to find those idiots..." her sister agrees.  
"I do _not _wish to play your games," he hisses at them. "Now..._tell _me where she is at once!" The sisters burst into laughter as they zoom around the centre of the circular room. A violent flash stuns the Overlord for a few moments; eventually, the light fades to reveal a crystal structure. He can see a great deal of figures within this crystal structure...moving around inside a building. Laughing and talking with one another. His enemies. His daughter.  
And the _Hackergirl.  
_The Overlord doesn't quite know what he's feeling; it's certainly not good, _that's _for sure. He begins to scowl. He can't believe the _nerve _of that woman. All she has done for him...it was _all _a façade! The two witches jump as he slams his fist down on the arm rest of the throne.  
_"SHE SHALL PAY FOR HER TREACHERY!" _he roars at the top of his lungs. **_"KOTAKE! KOUME! PREPARE TO ENTER THE DIGIVERSE!"  
_**"Y-y-yes, my lord!" Kotake stammers.  
"Right _away, _sire!" Koume adds on. He knows the rest of Delfino Castle will awaken the moment they leave...that curse is wearing off.  
But he has no time for these games any more.


	358. Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty-Seven || ☕️

**Time: ???  
Location: Borg's Sector, The Digiverse  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You sit upright in your bed and stretch your arms out. It's been seven months since the day Tessa, Kylee, Zelda, Mario, Link, Lloyd, Bowser and Hellen had all arrived. For the most part, they're all happy and interacting with the rest of you. Zelda had gladly chosen to join the competition that Ganondorf and Riju have kept going all this time; the bookworm was quick to surpass the two of them! But still, a few people aren't really so. Link's quiet, but that's the norm for him. You're used to it by now, and you suppose he's just looking to keep out of trouble. Lloyd's been fairly quiet, too, which is partially surprising. You don't really know him to be the sort of person to keep to himself; in fact, he's always at least talking to _one _other person back at Delfino Castle. Maybe he misses his friends, _especially _Kai. You know _you _wouldn't want to talk to people if Birdie wasn't around. Another thing that you've noticed is that Tessa is keeping to herself, too. She'd found out what the Overlord had done, alright. Everything. To say she's taken it lightly is a lie. She rarely leaves her room; you've only seen her at the dining table _twice _since she's arrived here. However, you've heard her walking down the halls at the dead of night. Perhaps she doesn't want to be seen by the others.  
Who knows?  
A knock on your door cuts your train of thought short.  
The door swings open to reveal Kylee and Birdie, both of whom are grinning like there's no tomorrow.

_"Hey, _boo!" Kylee beams as she slides into your room. "How's it goin'?"  
"I'm about ready to _kill _Ganondorf," you declare with a mutter as you swing your legs over to the side of your bed.  
"Shit..." she whispers, "what'd he do?"  
_"Got me pregnant..." _you mumble angrily underneath your breath.  
"Yeah, sis," Birdie adds on, "it isn't fun at _all."_  
"Well, _y'all_ need to stop fucking left, right and centre," she decides.  
_"Like _you haven't," you retort. At that, Kylee chuckles.  
"Okay," she responds. _"Anyway..._there's something you have to come and see."  
"What's wrong?" you ask.  
"Someone's in the back room," Birdie begins, "and they're singing _karaoke."_  
_"Cole's so pissed off at 'em," _Kylee adds on, _"but nobody knows who it is yet."_  
"Wanna gatecrash?" the two ponder. You turn to the empty bed, knowing Ganondorf had left earlier this morning to catch up on some reading. It's all he seems to be doing nowadays...  
"Sure," you agree.

As you step into the living room with Kylee and Birdie, you can hear the instrumentals of Lady Gaga's _Bad Romance _booming through the speakers of the back room. Accompanied by these instrumentals come two strong, resonant voices singing over the top through the karaoke machine's microphone. You can tell they're both women from the pitch. Ganondorf, who's sitting on the sofa as he skims through a book on horticulture, swiftly takes off his glasses and turns to face you with a sideways glance. On either side of him, Lloyd and Cole turn their attention to the three of you. You're surprised Lloyd's out of his room; it's a _pleasant_ surprise, but a surprise nonetheless.  
"Who in Din's name is singing at _this _hour?" he frowns.  
"It's only nine in the morning," Cole adds on. "Nabooru's trying to _sleep." _Kylee strains her hearing for a few seconds.  
"You have to admit they're not half-bad," Lloyd assures him.  
"I'm not _saying _they're bad!" At those words, Kylee nods her head.  
"Well," she decides, "I'm hearing alto singing voices that are bordering on _tenor, _and because they're the two women here with the deepest voices, _I'm _putting my money on it being Tess and Urbosa."  
"No," Ganondorf scoffs, "Urbosa hasn't left her room. She has her door locked." You take a seat next to him and lean your head against his upper arm before turning towards Cole.  
"How's she doing?" you ask him.  
"Who, Nabooru?" he responds.  
"Yeah."  
"She's doing okay. She _did _say she was having some pretty bad headaches, though, and _whoever's _singing isn't helping!" Birdie heads over to the door, opens it slightly, pokes her head through and then swings said door wide open. With a smug grin, she turns to face Ganondorf.  
"Kylee was _spot _on," she declares while stepping away. Sure enough, you spot the duo Kylee had guessed belting out the second chorus of _Bad Romance. _Urbosa takes note of you staring at her and gives you a wave; Tessa, on the other hand, turns bright red and ducks away from the microphone.  
"No, no!" Birdie ushers her. "Keep singing, Tess!" Tessa's about to sneak past Birdie, but Urbosa grabs her by the arm and pulls her back towards the microphone while ruffling her hair. Kylee chuckles, pulling her BorgPhone out of her pocket and pointing it at the duo. Ganondorf smiles before turning back to his book.  
_"Bi queens rise up!" _Kylee hollers from behind the camera as Tessa and Urbosa go into the bridge.  
"Dear _Yin..." _Cole mutters while rolling his eyes. "Nabooru's gonna _kill _them, and then she's gonna kill _me _for not shutting 'em up!"  
"Chill, dude," Lloyd retorts. "They aren't _hurting _anyone, are they?"  
Cole shrugs his shoulders and turns back to his own book, an action-adventure novella set in the Hebra region of Hyrule.  
"Um," he starts, "what does _this _word mean, Ganondorf?" He lifts up his book and points to a word in said book.  
"That would translate to _asshole," _he replies nonchalantly.  
Lloyd snorts.

Upon the song ending, the karaoke machine is turned off, and the group gathered in or near the back room heads over to the couch. Tessa's reluctant to look at Ganondorf or Cole. In fact, she doesn't really want to look _anyone _in the eye. Her head hangs down in shame.  
"Sorry for annoying everyone," she mumbles while picking at her cuticles and turning away from Urbosa. "I...I'll just go back to my room-"  
"No, no!" Lloyd assures her in a swift manner. "You didn't annoy me!"  
"Yeah," Kylee adds on, "you two sounded _awesome!"_  
"That, like, made me _so _jealous!" Birdie pipes in. Tessa sighs.  
"It's okay...you don't have to lie." She lowers her voice. _"Urbosa did most of the singing, anyway..."_  
"What did you think of her singing, Ganondorf?" you ask in a somewhat loud voice. At the question, several people look jarred. And you're personally regretting asking, knowing there's a high chance he could offer a nasty response. You hold your breath. Tessa's turned as white as a ghost.  
"Dolton?" he begins.  
"Y-y-_yeah?" _she stammers.  
"You know...you should sing more often."  
Everyone else lets out a collective sigh of relief.  
"Th..._thank_ you, Ganondorf."  
"You ought to stop fishing for compliments, girl," he advises her. You smack his shoulder, but he continues. "Don't doubt your abilities...it won't get you anywhere." She nods her head and slowly backs into the hallway.  
She rushes into her room, several tears running down her face.  
"Good going, man..." Cole jeers at him. Urbosa rolls her eyes and makes her way down the hall after her.  
"She's too sensitive!"  
"So _what, _asshole?" Kylee snaps. "That's the way Tessa is!"  
She follows Urbosa, leaving the rest of you glaring at Ganondorf.  
"Apologise," you warn him. He sighs, closes his book, stands up and heads towards the basement. It's starting to make you mad, considering he played a role in the reason everyone's trapped here in the Digiverse in the _first _place. "Ganondorf Dragmire, I _swear _to Rosalina-"  
"I don't owe her an apology, [Y/N]. I don't owe her _anything."_


	359. Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty-Eight || you knew this was gonna be an eventual chapter hehehehehe

Upon heading upstairs to the second floor of rooms, you stop in front of Tessa's, where several people are crowded by her door. You step past Zelda, Borg, Link and Riju, and then you make your way to the side of Tessa's bed. Kylee and Urbosa are sitting either side of her. The former has her arms around her friend as she sobs.  
"I'm sorry, Tessa," you declare as you stand beside Urbosa. "If there's anything I can do, let me know-"  
"It's _fine!" _she wails. "He's right! I'm just being a stupid _attention-_whore!"  
"Now, now..." Urbosa tells her, "stop being so harsh on yourself." She takes off Tessa's glasses and sets them to the side before picking up a tissue from her bedside table and drying the tears from her eyes. "You _aren't _a burden on us." Tessa's lower lip trembles.  
"I'm sorry..." she whispers.  
"Don't be sorry," Zelda tells her in an equally quiet voice. "Ganondorf has _nothing _but vile things to say about most people. It's not your fault."  
"You have your Switch, don't you?" Kylee adds on. At that question, Tessa nods her head. "Why don't we play something together in the living room?"  
_"Breath of the Wild?" _she suggests. The blue-haired cyborg chuckles slightly.  
"Won't that kinda freak the Hyruleans out, though?" she queries.  
"How so?" Zelda inquires. Tessa takes in a deep breath.  
"Well...a lot of you feature in that game," she explains. "And you all sound the way you do in _Breath of the Wild."_  
"I'm intrigued," she assures her with a beam. "I'll gather everyone to watch." Tessa turns towards Kylee with a smile.  
"How about we have a Joy-Con each?" she offers to her friend.  
"I am _not _being the right Joy-Con," Kylee warns her in response. "I _suck _at all the combos!"  
"That's all good," she assures her before turning to face the others. "Go and get everyone while we set up in the living room."

Around ten minutes later, a considerable audience of people are seated in the living room. Zelda, Link, Cole and Nabooru are on the corner with the chaise. You and Urbosa are sitting either side of Tessa and Kylee, who are in the middle. Tessa's holding an electric yellow Joy-Con, while Kylee clutches a navy blue one. After Urbosa, the people seated on the right end of the couch include Birdie, Riju, Lloyd and Mario. Borg is off to the side on his wheelchair, Hellen is standing behind the gaming duo, Bowser, Daruk and Yunobo are sitting down next to Cole, and finally, the Hackergirl is watching closely from the kitchen. Nobody's waiting for Ganondorf, and frankly, nobody _wants _to. Tessa and Kylee navigate to an icon on the television screen depicting a stylised version of Link standing by a grassy cliff with the Master Sword resting upright against the ground. The text "THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: BREATH OF THE WILD" is off to his left in white text with serifs to it. Tessa selects the game, selects an account with a Mii avatar depicting Corky in her human form, and then leans back in wait.  
"Y'know," Kylee chuckles as the screen fades to black, "I don't think I've even seen Claire _touch _that console."  
"She played the _LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game," _she assures her. "One hundred percented it, as a matter of fact." You watch as a flare of light slowly fills the screen.  
_"Link..." _a voice that sounds identical to Zelda's begins from the TV's speakers. _"Wake up, Link..." _The real Zelda's jaw drops to the floor.  
"My _goodness!" _she whispers.  
_"Open your eyes..." _the in-game Zelda continues. The scene cuts to a strange, glowing bed with a lamp above it that's strangely reminiscent of the medical facility downstairs.  
"Is that the Shrine of Resurrection?" Link murmurs to Zelda.  
"It _is," _she whispers back.

You're in awe at how all of the Hyruleans are mesmerised by the cell-shaded graphics of Tessa's alleged favourite game. Link can't stop staring at the little character he's represented as on screen.  
"Isn't it crazy?" Tessa inquires as Kylee tilts her joystick up and slightly to the left. "I never thought I'd be sitting here with you guys and playing this game. Not in a _million _years..."  
_"That is a Sheikah Slate," _the in-game Zelda declares once the in-game Link reaches a pedestal and picks up a strange blocky tablet.  
"That voice is a dead ringer for Zelda, alright..." Riju tells the rest of you. As Tessa and Kylee proceed to leave this strange, dark area with glowing spots on the walls, you're starting to wonder if you're just like the Hyruleans. Just a line of code within a video game.  
"Why's it called the Legend of _Zelda _when Link's clearly the main protagonist?" Bowser asks Kylee.  
"Dunno," she replies. "To be honest, I thought his name was Zelda at first." At that, everyone snorts.  
"Isn't that Buliara's nickname for Link when she thinks he isn't around?" Zelda giggles.  
"Yes," Urbosa confirms as Link shies away into his seat. Kylee and Tessa open a couple of chests in the game (they hold pieces of tattered, old clothing), before heading down a set of stairs and climbing up a rocky wall leading to an exit.  
_"You are the light...our light...that will shine upon Hyrule..." _the in-game Zelda promises the in-game Link. The Zelda and Link sitting to your left both cover their faces.

After a short cutscene plays that introduces a vast wilderness, the camera pans in on an old, hooded man carrying a staff with a lantern on the end. He stares at the in-game Link before turning around and heading over to a little cave-like area. Daruk, Urbosa and Zelda all give each other shocked glances; the former is rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to see if he's hallucinating.  
"That's my _father!" _the latter exclaims while jabbing her finger at the television.  
"King Rhoam..." Urbosa murmurs. "I...never thought he'd _survived_ for so long..." Tessa winces.  
"He's...not _alive," _she whispers.  
"Stop _spoiling _the game," Kylee hisses at her.  
_"Christ _on a _cracker, _Kylee," she retorts, "I'm _sure _they know how it ends!"  
_"Whatever,_ Tess, whatever..."

**\- - -**

After watching Kylee and Tessa spend an hour or so navigating what they dub as the "lengthy-ass tutorial area that makes _Twilight Princess _quake with fear", they climb up to the rooftop of the Temple of Time's crumbled remains, where a glow of soft, teal light radiates. Everyone's watching in silence.  
"I _can't _believe Father made you run around those shrines to get some silly _treasure," _Zelda murmurs to Link.  
"He gave me the Paraglider, though," he responds. "And he let me keep those Spirit Orbs." As the in-game Link steps up into the little belfry, a cutscene is triggered. The old man proceeds to talk to Link. You're not really paying heed; instead, you're watching Zelda. As he speaks to the in-game Link, tears well in her eyes. She keeps on shaking her head in disbelief.  
You can't imagine how much hearing her father's voice again means to her.  
"Wow...you're sayin' _all _of us are in games?" Bowser whispers to Kylee.  
"Well, the Hyruleans and Mushroom Kingdomers do," she responds. "The Ninjagians are from a cartoon."  
"Am I in this...game?" Nabooru inquires.  
"You're mentioned by name," Tessa responds, "and that's by Urbosa after you beat the shit out of Thunderblight Ganon." She turns to face Kylee. "Ruta first?"  
"We need to buy shock arrows from Gerudo Town. _I'm _not fighting any Lynels!"  
"You're boring, you know that?"  
"You're a _pussy _if you don't appease Naboris first."  
"Fuck off! _You _wanna face Thunderblight fucking _Ganon _on four _hearts?"  
_"Just _flurry rush _that son of a bitch! _It _ain't that deep, bitch!"  
"Flurry rushing requires a fuckin' _miracle_ with _you _on the left Joy-Con, dumb-ass!"  
"How about you get the arrows and then go to Ruta?" Lloyd suggests. "Good compromise?"  
"Sounds fair," they both sigh.

Everyone's firing off questions and comments at Tessa and Kylee as the duo proceed to head to the south west. The Hyruleans keep advising the duo to stop doing "stupid things" (to which Tessa proclaims "shield surfing" is a valid hobby), whereas the Ninjagians are asking more technical questions. You have several questions yourself, but you're unsure of how to word them, so you keep them to yourself.  
"Okay," Kylee declares as the in-game Link steps out from a canyon path and into the vast space of the Gerudo Desert, which you personally recognise from experience.  
"Ooh!" Riju says while pointing at the screen. "That's Kara Kara Bazaar!"  
"We'll have to buy the Gerudo Vai outfit from there later on," Tessa explains.  
"Ah," Urbosa guesses, "it's the law forbidding voe from entering, I presume?"  
"Yup," she responds.  
"So," Kylee begins, "what shrines are we doing before we pull the Master Sword."  
"Whatever shrines we do," she responds, "I am _not _facing the wrath of Flowerblight Ganon."  
"Wait..._Flowerblight?" _Daruk frowns. "I haven't heard of _that _one before!"  
"It's what the _Zelda _fandom calls this one Hylian NPC called Magda," she explains. "We don't talk about Flowerblight."  
"Have you _met _this woman, Link?" Zelda whispers.  
"She's nuts," he confirms. "If I'm being honest...that lady's more frustrating than _Revali!" _Several snickers fill the air.  
"Once you've finished this game," he tells the duo, "what are you gonna show us next?"  
"We'll show you _Super Mario Odyssey," _Kylee decides. "It's _such _a cutesy game in comparison to this frickin' death fest right here."  
"Well, that's _one _way to put it," Urbosa murmurs.  
"In saying that," Tessa responds, "Peach friendzoning Mario _and _Bowser was even more brutal than the Great Calamity. They were even _friends _for a few seconds because of it!" At those words, Bowser roars with laughter.  
_"Bwahahaha!" _he chuckles. "What a _joke!"_

Eventually, Kylee and Tessa reach Gerudo Town, where a Hylian man is pacing outside the town. The duo activate the subsequent shrine before heading over to this man and talking with him.  
"It's uncanny how similar this town looks to ours," Nabooru tells Urbosa. "It's like a dream..."  
"Indeed it is," she replies. Once the in-game Link concludes talking with the NPC, they immediately begin to head back towards Kara Kara Bazaar.  
"This next part is my _favourite _part of the game," Kylee explains.  
"What, seeing Link _cross-dress _to get into the _'No Boys Allowed' _club?" Bowser snickers.  
"It seriously butters my croissant and waters my crops," she assures him.  
"Big mood," Birdie adds on.  
"What's _your _favourite part of the game, Tessa?" Yunobo asks out of curiosity. At the question, she smiles.  
"Nah...I'd better not say. I'll get into trouble with the Dragmires again if I do."  
"Tell us," Nabooru ushers her while leaning over Cole and Urbosa before poking her in the side. Tessa giggles. "Is it about my brother?"  
"No...it's someone else. I'll tell you once we beat Naboris."  
"Ooh, is it something _Urbosa _does?" Zelda guesses. Tessa turns bright red. "It _is!"  
_"I'll _tell _you when we beat Naboris, you assholes."  
"You're beating Naboris first," Cole orders her.  
_"No!"_  
"Yes!" everyone else chants.  
Tessa lets out a sigh.  
"Dude...we _don't _even have Stasis Plus yet."  
_"I've _seen you kick Thunderblight's ass," Kylee protests. "You don't _need _Stasis Plus!"  
"What about the Yiga Clan?"  
_"Kohga's _easier than a red-light district, _you'll _be fine!"  
Bowser can't stop chuckling at Kylee's banter.  
"I can't wait for you two to play this _Super Mario Odyssey _you keep chattin' about!" he grins at the two.  
"What's a red-light district?" Zelda whispers to Cole.  
"I'll tell you later," he whispers back.

As Kylee and Tessa climb up a couple of ladders in-game, you spot a lone Gerudo standing on the roof of the strange, mushroom-shaped building. There's something about the character that's strange to you.  
"Is _that _a man?" Urbosa asks the duo.  
"How do I explain it to her?" Tessa whispers to Kylee.  
"She's trans," Kylee openly declares. "And _we _stan."  
"That's pretty cool," Lloyd agrees.  
"Villa's a _very _lovely person," Riju tells everyone. "She's very kind...and if I'm being honest, she makes my make-up artistry look like a joke."  
"That's a mega mood," Tessa adds on while she proceeds to initiate a discussion with the NPC. "I know _heaps _of dudes and trans women who are way better at make-up than me."  
"Same, though," Kylee continues. "I _deadass _wanna meet this lady in real life." Tessa pays six hundred Rupees to the character; the screen fades to black. Moments later, the in-game camera pans around Link, who is now standing in the same outfit as the merchant in front of him. Both Kylee and Tessa squeal like One Direction fangirls while Link buries his head into his knees.  
"What a _hottie!" _Kylee shrieks.  
"We stan _so _damn much!" Tessa giggles.  
"You make a _very _lovely vai," Nabooru compliments her nephew.  
"He _does," _Zelda agrees, "doesn't he?" After Tessa and Kylee finish talking with Villa, they open up the in-game Sheikah Slate and warp to the shrine in front of Gerudo Town.

After Kylee and Tessa stop by an arrow merchant and blow the rest of their Rupees on arrows of all kinds, they head up into the palace. Another cutscene triggers, and Tessa almost immediately leaps out of her seat to point at the in-game Riju.  
"Look!" she exclaims. "She's sitting _just _like Twilight Princess Ganondorf!"  
_"No _she isn't," Kylee scoffs back. _"He _sits with his _legs _spread apart!" Bowser, Lloyd and Cole all giggle like schoolgirls. "God, _don't _take that out of context."  
"Boys will be boys, Kylee..." Riju tuts while leaning back where she's sitting.  
"Mate," Tessa assures her, "he was born and then immediately hailed as some sort of _messiah _in _Ocarina of Time." _Riju frowns, but Nabooru snickers.  
"He got his _disgusting _superiority complex from all that attention from his time as king," she confirms. "It was a _rude _shock when he discovered the world didn't revolve around him." As the cutscene concludes, Kylee and Tessa head out of the throne room and make their way to the barracks.  
"Didn't one of the Gossip Stones in _Ocarina of Time _say the Gerudo worshipped him as some sort of _god _or something?" Kylee asks Tessa.  
"Before I met Ganondorf in person," she responds, "I'll say that was a _big _fucking mood. But honestly I just feel sorry for Nabooru now. Why would _anyone _want to be the younger sibling of Hyrule's biggest _asshole?"  
_"Shit..." Cole winces as he glances over to the kitchen. Lloyd's looking between said kitchen and Tessa with wide eyes and a shocked grin.  
You spot Ganondorf standing there in complete shock, as if he's just witnessed a murder.  
"Know how you said you didn't wanna piss off the Dragmires again?" Bowser whispers to Tessa. "I _think _you just did."  
Ganondorf storms past the rest of you and makes his way into your room, slamming the door behind him with enough force to trigger an earthquake.  
"I'll talk to him," you whisper to the others while you get up from the couch.


	360. Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty-Nine || Death of the Wild

Ganondorf sits in complete silence as he stares at the horizon beyond the window. You pass your bed and take a seat next to him.  
"Is that what they _truly _think of me, [Y/N]?" he mutters while clenching his fist. You nod your head.  
"Yes."  
He relaxes his hand and lets out a sigh.  
"They're right..." he murmurs. "I am nothing but a fool who causes trouble at every turn."  
"You aren't," you assure him. "You've just had a bit of a shaky history, that's all."  
"History," he scoffs. You rest your hand on top of his.  
"That's right," you promise him. "History. The past is in the past..."  
"But there's always the future," he responds. He sighs again, this time shaking his head. "What will it take for me to end their constant insults?"  
"I'm not sure," you admit. "But I want you to know something."  
"Hmm?" He turns to face you.  
"I'm _proud _of you, Ganondorf." You take his other hand and gaze into his eyes. "You've risen _above_ your past, and you've come so far from those days they're giving you shit for. I'm _so _proud of you...and I don't think any of us give you enough credit for it."  
"Sweetheart..." he begins while trying to mask a creeping blush across his face.  
"For what it's worth," you continue, "I wouldn't want to rule Isle Delfino with _anyone _else by my side." You glance down at your stomach and smile. "I know they'll be proud of you, too." At that, a ghost of a smile creeps across his face. He leans in to give you a kiss.  
"I _still _praythey take after you," he decides. You giggle.  
"We'll have to wait and see," you remind him. "Now, why don't you come out and watch Tessa and Kylee?"  
"I _suppose_ I could," he agrees while standing up and sweeping you into his arms.

By the time you head back outside, you notice that Kylee and Tessa are now inside a dark building as they pass by a cell with a single Gerudo guard imprisoned inside. You recall the time you'd seen all of your friends trapped in that same cell.  
"Who's that?" Nabooru asks the duo.  
"Barta," Tessa responds while Kylee moves the in-game Link downstairs.  
"Ha," Riju chuckles, "that's _definitely _our Barta..."  
"That girl's _always _getting herself into trouble," Urbosa agrees. They head down a path before coming to an abrupt stop. There's a Yiga Bladesmaster on patrol as they hold a torch. They pause the game and head to their inventory, selecting the 'Mighty Bananas' and then unpausing to throw them off to the side. The Bladesmaster immediately scurries off towards the bananas; Kylee and Tessa use this opportunity to sneak down into the next room.  
"Hey," Birdie begins to ask Hellen, _"didn't _Aliya and Koji tell Matt they once caught Kohga trying to shove a banana up his-"  
"Ew!" Tessa winces. Everyone chuckles with laughter.  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Ganondorf decides. At his presence, everyone begins to look slightly less comfortable.  
"He just wants to watch Kylee and Tessa play," you remind them.  
"Cool beans," Tessa responds in a somewhat sarcastic tone. You and Ganondorf take the seat to Kylee's left. As they continue to pass through what you presume is the Yiga Clan's hideout, everyone's on edge. Nobody _dares _to speak a word. It feels like the longest three minutes of your life, but eventually, they manage to reach Kohga's room. They use the Magnesis rune to collect some buried treasure and then head through a door into the infamous courtyard with the bottomless pit.  
"Remember when Kohga did some fucked-up _cult _ritual here?" Kylee snickers.  
"Tessa was there, wasn't she?" Lloyd asks her.  
"She was!" Riju says excitedly.  
"I got slapped on the ass by some snivelling _footsoldier,"_ Tessa confirms. "And then Garmadon strangled them to death."  
"Sounds about right," Cole chuckles. As a cutscene featuring the portly Master Kohga begins to play, you notice that Ganondorf is just as invested in this story as the rest of the audience.  
You're glad he is.

**\- - -**

After a rather amusing battle and the collection of a strange helmet, the duo warp back to Gerudo Town.  
"I can't believe we're fighting fuckin' _Naboris _with four hearts," Kylee mumbles as she and Tessa navigate the in-game Link over to the throne room.  
"That was the first Divine Beast I ever did," Tessa admits. "Not the first one I _beat, _though..."  
"You beat Rudania first, right?"  
"Yep."  
"That's pretty cool!" Daruk grins. "Did it give you any trouble?"  
"I honestly don't remember," Tessa admits, "it was so long ago."  
"Dude," Kylee scoffs, "it was like _two _years ago."  
"Whatever," she retorts. "Okay, we've gotta buy a sand seal and listen to all those bloody _seal _puns." There's dead silence for a few moments.  
"Stop being _seal-y, _Tessa,"Riju taunts, _"you _like the seal puns." A few giggles fill the air, to which Tessa pushes her glasses against the bridge of her nose.  
"Seal your _lips, _mate."  
This time, more people burst into laughter.  
Tessa and Kylee hire their seal before heading out through the southern gate with said seal.

For a while, everyone's silent, save for Kylee and Tessa discussing their next moves.  
_"Stop _kicking, you!" you hear Nabooru hissing under her breath. Everyone immediately stares at her.  
"You okay?" Cole asks her. She nods her head before leaning into his shoulder and returning to the screen.  
"If my sister was here," Kylee decides, "she'd be rattling off all the symptoms she had when she was pregnant like some dictionary."  
"Haven't you thought about children, Kylee?" Urbosa asks her.  
"Actually..." she begins to admit while scratching at her head, "I...um...can't actually _have _kids."  
"I'm sorry to hear," Cole murmurs.  
"It was that _fucking _car accident me and my sister got into," she sighs. "Billie lost her eye and one of her horns...and she was lucky to escape with only _that."_  
"If you don't mind telling us," Lloyd asks, "what happened to you?" Kylee nods her head.  
"A _lot _happened," she admits. "But three main things. First, I had a _really _bad concussion at impact. Hit my head against the steering wheel. That's why I'm epileptic." She glances down at her stomach. "I got some _pretty _bad wounds on my lower abdomen that got infected and shit like that, so the doctors had to perform an appendectomy _and _a hysterectomy, which is why..."  
"...you can't have kids?" Bowser asks her quietly. She nods her head.  
"And the third?" Zelda says in a small voice.  
Kylee raises her bionic arm in the air.  
"I'm so sorry, Kylee..." you murmur.  
"Hey," she tells you with a smile, "it happened _years_ ago." She leans back in her seat. "I don't have to spend money on shit for _periods, _and I only have to wax _one _arm. And if I _do _want kids in the future, which I _fucking _don't...well, I didn't lose the _upper _part of the reproductive system. Even if I _did_ lose it, Billie and I have the same DNA. The child would be _no_ less related to me."  
"Not to mention having a twin sister is essentially the surrogacy _jackpot _for Kylee," Tessa adds in as they climb up a ladder at the lookout in the game. "Didn't Corky say it was the best genetic option possible?"  
"Something like that," she agrees. For a while, everyone's quiet. "Does that answer your question, Urbosa?"  
"Yes," she whispers back.  
The Hackergirl heads past the rest of you before making her way down the hall.  
"Hmm?" Borg wonders.  
"Must be something important," Lloyd guesses.  
"Is that Patricia?!" Zelda gasps as she and Riju point at the screen.

You watch on as Kylee and Tessa attempt to navigate the in-game Link and his sand seal through a sandstorm after the in-game Riju, who's got a sand seal of her own.  
"Ew," Kylee mutters as Tessa loads a bomb arrow and the screen subsequently shakes, _"motion _controls."  
"Stay _still," _she warns. Tessa aims at a glowing, purple point before letting the arrow loose. Moments later, the duo cheer. "Get _that _up ya'!" Tessa's swift to shoot the other three glowing purple points on the screen. It doesn't take long for another cutscene to trigger, depicting the Divine Beast crashing into the ground.  
"Hey," Lloyd snickers to Cole, "that was Nabooru, Kylee and Peachat the Spilt Tea."  
"Don't remind me, Mr _Beer _Funnel," Kylee chuckles back to him. Her eyes widen. "Oh! Remember when Talon said he thought beer tasted like _snake_ shit back at the Lon Lon Ranch?"  
"Like _what?!" _Borg stammers.  
"He's not wrong," Tessa agrees. "It tastes _foul."_  
"That's because all you drink are fuckin' _alcopops_, jackass," Kylee retorts.  
"Ah, _Cruisers..." _she says with a beam.  
"Yo," she reminds her, _"I _remember when you got blackout drunk at last year's Christmas party. Didn't you get your _stomach _pumped?"  
"You aren't a _true _Aussie until you've had your stomach pumped," she tells the rest of you.  
"You'd fit _right _in at the Noble Canteen, Tessa," Urbosa tells her.  
"Ha," she agrees, "they're the chillest bunch of people I've seen in this game." Everyone watches the television again as the in-game Link clings to a platform on the Divine Beast he's just taken down.  
Kylee smirks and cups her hands together.

_"Tessa's favourite voice line's coming up next!" _she hollers. Tessa elbows her in the arm.  
_"Shuddup," _she hisses. Kylee leads the in-game Link to a Sheikah Slate pedestal and nudges Tessa.  
"Press A. Press A. Press A."  
Without a word, Tessa presses the A button and immediately buries her face into her hands.  
Dead silence.  
"Whoops!" she adds on. "Press it again, Tessa!"  
"No!"  
"Do it!" As Kylee continues to pressure her, Tessa's face begins to glow bright red.  
"Is it something _I _say?" Urbosa asks with a smile. In response, Tessa hits the notorious, anxiety-inducing button and shuts her eyes.  
"Well,"the in-game Urbosa declares in a somewhat sassy tone, _"you _sure know how to keep a woman waiting."  
Everyone else bursts into laughter as Tessa shrinks into her seat, still crimson red with embarrassment. She leans into Kylee and shakes her head.  
"Kylee Jane Carta..." she murmurs under her breath, _"you _are a fucking _shit-_stirrer." Ganondorf's about to say something, but you clamp your hand over his mouth.  
"I'm curious," Urbosa asks while trying to hide a giggle, _"why's_ that your favourite little quote, Tessa?"  
She doesn't answer.  
Urbosa and Nabooru exchange smirks; the former then proceeds to lean in towards Tessa's ear.  
_"Well," _she repeats in a bare whisper, **"you **_sure know how to keep a woman waiting as well." _Even more chuckles fill the air.  
"I'm gonna start calling you Bart, Tessa," Kylee begins as it dies down again.  
"Because I'm a _simp, _son?" Tessa responds in a straight, monotonous voice. Lloyd and Cole are both crying as they howl with laughter. Tessa proceeds to direct her attention towards Urbosa. "They're talking shit."  
"Sure," she says with a smile. You notice that Birdie's covertly filming the exchange on her BorgPhone. Cole whispers something to Bowser, who then looks up at the duo.  
"I'll pay Urbosa five bucks if she makes _out_ with 'er!" he offers in the loudest tone of them all. Just as you think Tessa can't be mortified to a greater degree than she is now, she bursts into tears.  
_"Don't fuckin' **say **that shit around Ganondorf!" _she wails. _"You're embarrassing the **fuck** out of me!" _She tries to dry her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, but she can't stop shaking.  
"Aw, _boo..." _Kylee assures her while pulling her into a hug, "we're just _playin'!"  
"Fuck off..." _Tessa mumbles back. For a while, there's a somewhat awkward silence.  
"Does anyone want a cup of tea?" Cole asks. A chorus of agreement fills the air.  
"Make it a shot of tequila," Nabooru retorts.  
"I will _not!"_  
In all of the commotion, you don't realise that the Hackergirl has returned.  
"I have reintegrated four individuals who recently integrated into the system," she declares.  
"Who?" Lloyd asks.  
"Princess Peach and Lady Carta..." she answers, "as _well_ as your parents, Lloyd."  
Everyone stops at those words.  
"Are they _here?!" _he exclaims.  
In response, you spot four heads peeking out from the hall.  
"Mom!" he cries as he leaps up from the couch. _"Dad!"  
_

Tessa is no longer in tears; rather, Lloyd is as he rushes over to Misako and Garmadon. They both wrap their arms around him and hold him close. Kylee sighs with relief as Billie gives a hug of her own to her. Peach gives Mario and Bowser a wave from where she's standing.  
"We're here, son..." Garmadon assures Lloyd. "We're here..."  
"It's good to see you, dork," Billie tells her sister with a smile. Borg turns to face the group.  
"How did you _get _here?" he asks them.  
"The same way Tessa arrived here," the Hackergirl explains solemnly. "She was integrated by the Overlord."  
If there was any good mood, it's gone now.  
"Wait..." Cole murmurs, "he's integrating _others _into the Digiverse?" Tessa glares at her hands.  
"And he's using _my _fuckin' powers to do it," she hisses. She glances up at the Hackergirl. "Is anyone else in here?"  
"That is what I wanted to discuss with you," the masked vigilante sighs. "Princess Midna...Bowser Jnr...Luigi...and Corky. All five were sent alongside those who've returned...and unfortunately, they're all still out there."  
"Can't you just reintegrate them?" you ask.  
"No. I cannot."  
"And why's _that?" _Ganondorf frowns. The Hackergirl bows her head down.  
"Because...the Overlord didn't just send them into the Digiverse," she admits. "He followed them _in _here. And...by reintegrating the people I did, he is well-aware of my true intentions now. He knows where we are, and he _knows _that he can disable the firewall. We have _two _days before he reaches that firewall."  
Not one smile remains.  
In fact, everyone's dead silent.  
That is, until Ganondorf speaks up.

"So," he begins in a calm tone, "that's it? We're just going to cower our heads in fear? We're going to let him win this silly little game?"  
"It's too dangerous for [Y/N], Nabooru and Birdie," Lloyd protests. "We might have numbers, but we _also _have more lives we need to protect."  
"Not to mention," Cole adds on to Ganondorf, "you, Lloyd and Urbosa are_ all _at the top of the Overlord's hit list. It's not worth having _any _of you lose your lives over this." A sharp, bitter silence fills the air.  
"As the Hackergirl said," Tessa finally decides, "he _knows _where we are, and it's only a matter of time before he gets here. And Ganondorf's _right. _We can't let the Overlord get away with this. If we just run away, innocent people will die." She takes in a deep breath. "I know you guys think I'm a weirdo, but _please. _**Listen **to me. We are _not _going to let the Overlord kill those people. We won't. We have _everything _we need to stop him from hurting us. We can protect Princess [Y/N] and Nabooru. _Hell, _we can protect _everyone!_ _All _of us can go home. Please...just _listen _to what the Hackergirl and Ganondorf are telling you."  
You nod your head.  
"It's time we go home," you agree. "We might not destroy the Overlord, but we can slow him down. And if we die trying to stop him, then so be it. There'll _always_ be someone else to stop him. Curse of Balance...remember?"  
"I say we go," Zelda agrees. "We _can _overcome this...and we _will _overcome this." She stands up from where she's sitting. "Must you be reminded that we are _all _the children of the Deities? We are the _only _hope the Sixteen Realms have against the Overlord."  
"The firewall is on six percent," Borg assures the rest of you. "We don't have to leave immediately."  
"And even if the Overlord was able to breach the firewall," the Hackergirl continues, "he wouldn't be able to until he is physically present before it. According to the fact that he is currently within Gadd's sector, and the fact that I have disabled _all _potential shortcuts, I estimate that it will take him 37 hours from now to arrive. You can all rest easy for now. Come to terms with what's happening. Prepare for the worst, and hope for the best. Now...I say we discuss this further over dinner. However, it won't be ready for another hour or so. It will do you _no _good to worry now. Enjoy what leisure time you have left."  
And with that, she bows her head down.  
Kylee hands her Joy-Con over to Tessa.  
"Not playing anymore?" she inquires.  
"No," she replies. "I've gotta catch up with Billie."

**\- - -**

You're in the kitchen with Link, Ganondorf, Peach and Mario as you chop up a medley of vegetables to go with tonight's dinner. Lloyd, Garmadon and Misako have left the living room, as well as Kylee and Billie; presumably as they're not in the mood to watch the video game. The Hackergirl has also left, along with Borg. However, there's still a crowd watching on as Tessa traverses her way throughout what she dubs _'Hell For The Impatient'._  
"Honestly," she keeps on telling everyone, "this boss fight would make Sensei _Wu _want to drive a fist through drywall."  
"I'm sure it's not _that _bad, Tessa," Cole assures her.  
"That thing _killed _me, Cole," Urbosa reminds him. "Just remember that." Mario lights the stove and places a large pot filled halfway with water on top. Peach then sprinkles some salt into the water.  
"It's good to see you again," Mario tells her with a smile. "Are you alright, Princess?"  
"I'm rather shaken from the whole ordeal," she admits back. "I...thought I was going to _die_, to be honest."  
"The Overlord is _such _a jack-ass," you mutter. "He's gonna pay for _everything _he's done." You stab the knife into the cutting board before scooping up the vegetables in your hands and dumping them into the pot.  
"Sweetheart..." Ganondorf whispers in your ear, "save that rage for him." You sigh and nod your head.  
"I will," you agree. You turn back to the television in order to keep your mind off the whole ordeal for a bit. You're surprised to find Urbosa instructing Tessa on where to go. But then again, you _do _suppose she'd know that place like the back of her hand, having been imprisoned there for a hundred years.  
"You'll need to rotate _that _one ninety degrees to the west, and then _that _one ninety degrees to the _east. _It'll make reaching the fourth terminal much quicker."  
"Heh, thanks Urbosa! We'll find 'em in _no _time!"  
Ganondorf lets out a sigh.  
"I pray to the Deities that they may be more merciful on the Champions _this _time around," he murmurs to you. "It is a gruelling feat to be a Champion...and I am afraid of what horrors may befall them if the Overlord is to turn the Divine Beasts against us. Those machines are capable of dangerous things."  
"Once we're back home," you tell him, "I say we do some research into each and every one of them. The better we know 'em, the better we can protect them from him." He turns his attention over to his son, who's busy chopping up bits of meat and tossing them into a pan next to the pot.  
"Zelda tells me that Link is well-acquainted with the layouts of the Divine Beasts that lie in Hyrule," he decides. "And he has personally eradicated each of the warriors I left behind within them."  
"Link?" you ask.  
"Hmm?" The Hylian looks up towards you.  
"Was this...Thunderblight Ganon as difficult to fight as Tessa and Urbosa are claiming?"  
"If it wasn't for Mipha's healing powers," he admits quietly, "I think I would have died that day."  
"[Y/N]," Ganondorf tells you while gesturing to the screen, "why don't you see for yourself?"

The five of you all look up to spot a conglomerate of Malice, choppy red locks, a glowing blue energy and ancient Sheikah weaponry morphing into what appears to be a pirate ghost thingie.  
"What the _heck _is that?" Mario murmurs under his breath. Almost as if by some divine intervention, the in-game Urbosa has an answer for him...well, it's more an answer for the player. But still. It's rather comical.  
_"This formidable adversary was made by Ganon," _she explains to the in-game Link as the real Urbosa mocks the voice in a snide tone, _"and brought me to a warrior's demise over one hundred years ago." _The real Link joins in, albeit it being very quiet. _"Be careful...overconfidence can be a deadly foe." _The screen cuts for a few seconds.  
"Time for the most repeated line in all of Hyrule's fuckin'_ history,"_ Tessa mutters under her breath.  
_"Watch yourself," _a chorus of Link, Tessa, and both the real and in-game Urbosa chime at the same time as the enemy zooms in a zig-zag pattern towards the in-game Link, _"that thing is fast." _It lands a hit almost immediately on Tessa, which results in the character collapsing into the floor and a 'Game Over' screen displaying.  
"I really don't expect to beat that fucker with four hearts," Tessa tells everyone else as she hits the 'Continue' option. "Maybe I should just head to Ruta and get Mipha's Grace-"  
"Yo, _Urbosa _and Link _both _only had one fuckin' life when they fought it, dipshit!" Kylee exclaims from the hallway as she and Billie emerge. "I'm _sure _you can spare like fifty game overs!"  
"It only took me _twenty _tries in Master Mode!"  
"That's because you abused the _shit _out of Bullet Time and Stasis Plus!"  
"I didn't even have the _Master Sword!"  
_"And?"  
"Geez..." Billie sighs as she takes a seat on the floor. "Just _kill _the thing already!"

Tessa's second and third attempts go just as swimmingly as the first. It's like watching a professional basketball player competitively facing off against a blind three year old. Everyone's turning back and forth between the television screen and Ganondorf in complete and utter disbelief.  
"And here I thought the _Fireblight _was a nightmare..." Daruk murmurs.  
"Forget the Overlord, we should be scared of _Ganondorf..." _Cole adds on.  
"Don't tell me you've forgiven your father for _this _shit..." Hellen tells Urbosa in a low voice. She shakes her head to respond.  
"Okay!" Tessa hollers as she's met with the comfort of the death screen yet again. "So _that's _how it's gonna be?! Well, _I _was just warming _up!" _She clicks on the 'Continue' button again before prepping herself to face off against the enemy once again. You're expecting the same outcome to occur, but a miracle happens.  
The in-game Urbosa finishes her sentence before the in-game Link dies.  
"Making progress!" Birdie cheers. "You've _got _this, Tess!" The battle loads once more.  
Tessa narrows her eyes, her fingers poised over the controllers.  
Conversely, she's like a machine as she dodges each and every attack in favour of dealing a counter-swipe at the enemy. It's like second nature to her. Now everyone's clinging to their seats as the Thunderblight meets its match: the seasoned gamer. The health bar is slowly but surely depleting for the enemy, but it's still tense to watch, knowing all Tessa needs is one hit to receive yet another game over.  
"A Flurry Rush here..." Tessa murmurs, "and a Shield Parry _here. _And how do you like a little sprinkling of _Fire _Arrows, asshole?"  
_"You got this!" _Bowser roars as everyone begins to cheer her on.  
"I believe in you, Tessa!" Zelda tells her with a wide beam.  
_"Kick _his ass!" Nabooru shrieks at the top of her lungs.  
The fighting stops as soon as the enemy lies at half of its original health.  
Sparks electrifies its weapon, and it proceeds to screech its head off.  
You can't look anywhere else as Tessa dodges a torrent of metal spears, activates Magnesis and lifts one of these spears next to Thunderblight Ganon. One by one, all of the spears get struck by lightning and burst into pieces that scatter all over the place.  
One of the strikes hits the spear that's adjacent to the Thunderblight.  
It shrieks again and collapses onto the ground, where Tessa proceeds to bludgeon it to a quarter of its original health with a combination of arrows and an iron sledgehammer.  
"You can do it!" Kylee beams while she rubs her hands together in excitement. You notice that Urbosa appears to be watching Tessa's ruthless attacks in awe.  
"You make it look _easy," _she murmurs. You lean in to where Ganondorf's standing in shock.  
"Remind me not to piss her off," you whisper.  
"As long as you _also _remind me not to piss her off," he responds.  
_"Tessa! Tessa! Tessa!" _the audience chants as the Thunderblight flies into a wall. Tessa fires an arrow at it before throwing the sledgehammer at its head.  
The health bar disappears, Tessa slams her controller down on the coffee table and everyone sitting around her loses their minds.  
For a decent while, all you can hear are the cheers of your friends. Several people jump up and down, while others offer her thunderous applause. You're surprised to see Urbosa throwing her arms around Tessa and pulling her into a tight hug, to which Tessa turns bright red.  
"It's...it's no biggie..." she tries to admit.  
"She loves the attention," Ganondorf whispers to you, "doesn't she?"  
"Let her have her moment," you murmur back to him.


	361. Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty || i n t e r l u d e

Dinner passes by without much discussion...you'd rather not think about the Overlord and his shenanigans. You climb into your bed and take a few moments to think about all that's happened...and all that's to come. You don't _want _to, but it's inevitable.  
_Will you all evade the Overlord?_  
_Will you save the others?_  
_Will you safely escape into the Sunshine Realm?_  
That last question lingers in your mind for a while, even as Ganondorf lies down next to you. You're expecting him to speak, but he's dead silent. You presume he's fallen asleep, and you don't blame him. It's been a long day for him.  
You give him a kiss on the forehead before falling back into the mattress. To say you're tired is an understatement. Your arms and legs are weak beyond imagine. Your eyelids feel like lead. And not to mention, you've been carrying not just one, but _two _children for eight months.  
"I hope we don't have to run into your grandfather, girls..." you whisper to your stomach, resting a hand on top of it.  
"Sweetheart?"  
You turn your head to find Ganondorf staring at you.  
"Yeah?" you ask.  
"Have you thought of names yet?"  
You shake your head.  
"I...don't know, to be honest." He pulls you into his arms while resting his head atop yours. "There's a lot of good names out there."  
"I'm sure they will come to you at the right time," he promises.  
"Here's hoping..." you whisper. As you wrap your arms around him, you can't help but to feel safe in his presence. When he's around, you feel as if the weight of a whole world lifts off your shoulders. "I love you."  
"And I love you too." He gives you another kiss on the forehead. "Now, you'd better get your rest, sweetheart. We're going to have two _very _big days ahead of us." You nod your head.  
"I will," you promise him. And with that, you slowly but surely fall into a blissful state of slumber.  
You're finding it much easier to do so than you used to.


	362. Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty-One || what if we kissed in the hackergirl's digiverse mansion 😳🥺

When you wake up, you notice that Ganondorf isn't by your side any more. In fact, he isn't even in the room. You push yourself up off the bed and slide over the side before standing up straight. Your hands reach for a plain white T-shirt that's neatly on the bedside table, along with a loose pair of grey sweatpants. You throw them on and make your way to the door. Today's the last day you have to gather your thoughts and prepare yourself...you don't want to be too hard on yourself.  
"Where are you?" you murmur as you step out into the hallway. As you enter the hallway, you spot Tessa sitting on the couch as she scribbles a few notes down into a notebook with a graphite pencil. She's in an oversized teal hoodie and a pair of pyjama shorts with pineapples on them. For some reason, she's not wearing her glasses. The strange thing is that she's the only one here.  
_Where is everyone else? _you wonder.  
"And if I were to use _that _variant..." she murmurs, "I could potentially get control over _that _setting..."  
"Good morning, Tessa," you begin in the chirpiest tone you can muster. "Do you know where the others are?" She squints around before training her glance on you.  
"They're all messing around with the vehicles out the front," she responds. "Well...actually..._not _everyone. I haven't seen Urbosa. Think she's still asleep."  
"What's the time?" you ask.  
"Four in the afternoon," she responds. _"You _were asleep for a while, [Y/N]. Ganondorf said he didn't want to wake you up because he was scared you'd get angry at him." At that, you giggle.  
"Ganondorf? Scared of _me?!"_  
"He's afraid of a _lot _of things," you hear Urbosa responding from the hallway. "He just doesn't _show _it."

The two of you turn your attention to where she's standing. Her hair isn't in its usual voluminous ponytail, but rather, it's completely down, and her crown is also missing from the ensemble. You can't help but to giggle.  
"Trying new looks today, are we?" you ask them with a light-hearted chuckle.  
"No," Tessa promises you, "someone stole my fucking glasses."  
"They were stolen, you say?" Urbosa inquires. "That's strange...so was my crown." The two pause for a few seconds before turning to face each other.  
"Riju," both of them guess. They almost immediately giggle at each other's response.  
"I'm not sure what use she'd have for your glasses, Tessa," she says.  
"Yeah...they're prescription lenses," she confirms. "Unless she's somehow as blind as _I_ am, I don't think she has any use for 'em...well, maybe she could harness the power of the Sun to burn ants like a sadistic bastard, but I don't think that's _quite_ the hobby she'd go for." Tessa pockets her pencil and her notebook in her hoodie. "Where do you think she's hidden 'em?"  
"Perhaps the balcony?" she suggests.  
"The balcony," she repeats in disbelief. The duo exchange a suspiciously strange glance.  
"Let's go look," she ushers her. Tessa stands up from her seat and heads over to the aforementioned balcony. You're about to follow them, but then you can feel a hunger pang coming on, paired with a delightful wave of fatigue.  
"Have fun looking," you tell the two. "I _think_ I need some sleep."  
"You do what feels right, [Y/N]," Urbosa tells you.  
You're strangely suspicious as to why they're acting strange...to the point where you're slightly concerned.

You don't want to intrude on their conversation, so you keep your distance and step back behind a wall in the hallway. You strain your hearing to see what they're talking about  
"...you know," Tessa begins in a low voice, "I _definitely _get where you were coming from when you said what you said the other week. I see all my friends falling in and out of love like skydivers...and I feel like I've been handcuffed to a _window_ seat."  
"I don't know..." you hear Urbosa admitting in response. "I'm getting to the age where it shouldn't matter whether or not I find love anymore, yet...there's still a part of me that longs for the gaze of a lover."  
"Hey," she chuckles in response, "at least you _got _laid." There's silence for a while. "Sorry, that was a bit inappropriate-"  
"Don't be," she assures her quietly. "It's natural to be curious about that sort of..._experience." _You're beginning to gather an idea as to where the conversation's leading; even though your legs ache and you want to go and lie down, you remain standing.  
"Curiosity's the _most _I'm gonna get," she protests. "Most people don't wanna be caught _dead _looking at me, let alone getting to know me, and I-"  
"Well," she responds in a low voice, _"I'm _getting to know you, aren't I?" At those words, Tessa's voice raises an octave.  
"I'm sorry if I've been annoying you by venting for so long, Urbosa, so if you don't want to keep talking, you don't have t-"  
Tessa abruptly stops speaking, and for a while, you can't hear anything. You wonder if she's lost her train of thought, or if she's trying to find the right word to finish her sentence, but then you hear it. The reason for the sudden silence.  
However subtle it may be, you can recognise the sound of two pairs of lips parting away from each other.  
You're quite familiar with the sound.  
"Your...your...your dad would _kill _me if he saw what we were...what we were just doing," Tessa whispers in shock. "He thinks I'm some...I'm some sort of _nymphomaniac..._that corrupts everything she-" However, Tessa is cut off again by what you presume is a second kiss.  
"They aren't going to be back for a while," Urbosa promises her. "They're too busy with those _death _traps outside."  
"I _know, _but-" A gasp escapes Tessa's lips. _"You _fucking bitch, we're on an open balcony!"  
"Come _inside, _then." Moments later, you have to duck further into the hall to avoid being seen by the duo; you spot Tessa's bright red face as she's guided from behind towards the kitchen, where she's then pinned against the counter and kissed for what you're guessing is the third time within the three minutes their conversation's been taking place. Their hands are gripping each others' hips; every once in a while, one of them will move their hands either higher or lower. However, before things can escalate, it abruptly stops. The two are staring at each other's eyes for the longest time. "Why don't you get changed into something a little more comfortable and meet me back in my room, Tessa?"  
"Why don't _you _change me into something more comfortable?" she taunts back.  
_"Will _I, now?" With a collective giggle, they head in the direction of the hallway, sending you shuffling back to your room in a hasty manner. You're quick to shut the door behind you, but you try to do so in a way that won't alert them to your presence.  
You can't believe what's just happened.


	363. Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty-Two || rollin' with the lgbt

"Sweetheart?" you hear someone whispering in your ear. You groan as you try to push them away. You're tired, and you _really _don't want to get up. _"Sweetheart."  
"What is it, Ganondorf?" _you mutter in a bitter cold tone. "I'm trying to sleep." As you lift up your head, you notice that he's got a colourful scorch mark on his cheekbone that runs all the way down to his lip. "Shit...how'd you get _that?"_  
"A Skywatcher passed the firewall," he admits. "I didn't get the worst of it, though...we had to carry Zelda into the ward."  
"She okay?"  
"She will be soon." He gives you a kiss on the top of your forehead. "Would you like something to eat?"  
"Yeah," you decide. "I haven't eaten at _all _today."  
"I'll get Urbosa to make you something, then," he assures you. At those words, you immediately worry for her. You're concerned about how he may react if he finds out what she's up to; after all, you haven't heard Tessa leaving the room adjacent to yours yet.  
"Actually," you begin, "why don't _we_ make something together?"  
"I'm sure she won't mind," he promises you.  
"But she-"  
"[Y/N]," he reminds you, "she doesn't mind." You stumble to think of something to say.  
"I, um..." you begin. "She...ah, um...I think she's a little busy." He chuckles and stands up; his eyes sparkle at your lack of confidence.  
"Bold of you to assume one can be busy around here," he declares before heading out of the room. You slide out of your bed and try to yank him back into the room by his arm, but he's easily able to resist and head on towards the door leading into his daughter's room. He goes to turn the doorknob, but you hold a hand out in front of him.  
"If she's in her room," you try to protest, "don't you think she ought to have some privacy?"  
"And whatever is she doing in there that's got you all riled up, sweetheart?" You can't stop him as he pushes open the door and goes to walk in.  
Unfortunately, he's walked in on the duo in the act, and they've caught wind of it.

No words are exchanged between the three; they all stare at each other in complete and utter shock. As your eyes scan the room, you note that all of their clothes are strewn about the floor, and that both women are noticeably flustered. They're clinging to each other in fright, both carrying mortified expressions on their faces. Tessa's cheeks are a vivid, crimson hue as she shies away from you and Ganondorf. As opposed to making eye contact with either of you, she instead opts to bury her face into Urbosa's chest, and you don't blame her.  
"Uh..." the younger of the duo begins in a very high voice. _"Hi."_ What's surprising you is that Urbosa's completely lost for words.  
"Hello," Ganondorf responds, opting to cover his eyes with his hand. "I suppose I should leave you both to it."  
"If you wouldn't mind," Urbosa finally says. "I'll be out soon. Close the door behind you." He wordlessly obliges with her request before shutting the door behind him.  
He stares at you with wide eyes.  
_"Did you know about this?" _he whispers.  
_"That's why I told you not to," _you hiss back. _"Now let's just go to the kitchen and make something."_

Upon walking out into the living area, you spot several people laughing as they relax. Garmadon, Bowser, Daruk, Cole, Nabooru, Midna and Kylee, who are on the couch, are in the midst of a conversation about volcanoes; the former two are clutching at glasses of whiskey, while Kylee's sipping away at a vodka. Meanwhile, at the dining table, Misako, Lloyd, Riju and Borg are scrolling through Chirp and laughing at wholesome memes. Also sitting at the table are Peach, Link and Billie, who are both quietly sketching. Birdie, who's chatting a mile a minute to Yunobo, Mario and Hellen in the kitchen, waves you over.  
"Hey, slow-coach!" she beams. You're not too quick to reply; she catches wind of this. "Hey, is everything alright?"  
"Yeah," you lie, "I'm just-"  
"That _wench _slept with my daughter," Ganondorf hisses.  
At those words, all the conversations fall completely silent.  
"Who's sleepin' with _who _now?" Kylee frowns.  
"Take a _guess, _Carta," he snaps. _"Which _two aren't in the room?" For a while, everyone looks around and makes headcounts. It doesn't take long for the revelation to set in.  
"Oh my fucking God," she gasps with wide eyes. "Bilara..." As she looks over to her sister, you can see the worried eyebrows and the dropped jaw. Kylee's trying to say many words, one of which is an 'F' word, but she can't find one to express how she feels.  
"In my eighteen years of life," Billie murmurs, "I never thought I'd be saying what I'm about to say in regards to Tessa _Dolton _of all people." She looks up at her sister with an equally worried expression. "Girl's got a _body_ count now. I'm impressed." Everyone looks up towards the hallway as they hear the clacking of a high heel against the ground. The duo in question are blissfully oblivious to the conversation that's being had. You don't know how long Urbosa and Tessa have been in the room, but you _do _know that shit's about to go down.

"Sorry we weren't able to come out sooner," Urbosa apologises. "Tessa was just helping me tidy my room-"  
"Yeah _right," _Riju retorts while swapping out a blue pencil for a gold, "you fucking whores."  
Everyone tenses at her strong language, expecting Tessa to run away in embarrassment and Urbosa to begin screaming at her daughter.  
But you're all surprised to see the duo proceeding to laugh.  
"Wait, you guys are getting _paid?!"_ Tessa jokes. Almost everyone starts laughing with her. Although you can tell Riju wants to be mad at them, even she's smiling. The only person who doesn't find it funny is Ganondorf; you hope he doesn't snap.  
"Tess," Kylee begins to tell her, "honestly, it's great you finally got laid, but..." Her voice trails off.  
"Yeah?" she prompts her. Kylee takes a deep breath in.  
"Who are we supposed to pick on for being a virgin loser _now?"_  
"I dunno," she admits, "but _I'm_ just glad it's not gonna be me anymore." From where you are, Ganondorf makes his way over to where Tessa and his second-eldest daughter are standing before crouching down to Tessa's height. A few people hold their breaths in anticipation of what he may say.  
"You've got yourself a fine lass, Dolton," he decides. "You'd better treat her better than _any_ man could dream of."  
"You have my word," she promises him. He stands back up, nods his head and heads back towards you. While everyone's still smiling, you can't help but remember how close the firewall is to shutting down.  
It's terrifying to think about.

"So..." you murmur. "The firewall." Everyone glances out the window. It's flickering every so often. Even with Borg overriding the code preventing it from functioning fully at twenty percent and below, there's only so much it can do to protect you.  
"It's a real shame we have to get outta here once that thing shuts down," Daruk admits. "The Digiverse is a _real _nice place."  
"As much as I miss home," Lloyd adds on, "I think I'm going to miss this house. I've made some good memories here."  
"How do you think Nya and Harumi are doing?" Peach inquires.  
"I don't know about _them," _Nabooru admits, "but _my _back is _killing _me!" She winces in pain as she runs her hand up and down her lower back. Her face is screwed up.  
"You okay?" Cole asks her. Although she's still wincing, she nods her head.  
"I'm alright," she assures him before giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. At the gesture, Cole smiles, but everyone else exchanges nervous glances out of their sight.  
_"We need to get her out of here and into a hospital," _Billie mouths to Misako, who nods in agreement.  
"The firewall's at three percent right now," Borg decides as he opens up the statistics program on his computer. "I hate to say it, but...well, tonight's the last night we're able to spend here safely without worrying about the firewall shutting down overnight. As soon as Zelda has recovered, I presume we'll be leaving."  
"Let's just put it this way," Garmadon assures him. "If we don't leave tomorrow...the Overlord will be the _least _of her worries." For a while, everyone's quiet.  
"Do...do you think the Sunshine Realm is faring well?" At Zelda's question, several people glance up at one another in anticipation of a response.  
"We've been gone a _long _time," Urbosa responds nonchalantly. "We can only hope that everything is alright..."  
"But that might not necessarily be the case," Misako suggests, to which Garmadon scoffs.  
_"You're _a ray of sunshine this evening, aren't you?" he retorts.  
"Hey," you snap. "Chill out." As you cross your arms over your chest, you can't help but to sigh. "No matter what the world's like, it's our home. We can't just keep abandoning it. And...and if that means facing the Overlord, then I'll do what it takes."  
"Let's hope we don't run into him," Lloyd sighs. "I think I speak for _everyone _when I say I want everyone to get home safely." He glances over in your direction. "You're not just carrying a child, [Y/N], you're having _twins."_  
As his eyes drift away from yours, you know trouble's about to ensue.


	364. Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty-Three || https://images.app.goo.gl/5NvcG23rnomUGBmc8

"Shut up!" Nabooru yelps, covering her face with her hands as Lloyd turns in her direction.  
"And _you, _Nabooru," he continues in the loudest voice he can muster over her shrill, obnoxious protests, _"you're _about one contraction away from full-blown labour!"  
"No I'm not!" she squeaks. "How do _you _know I am? Do you _think _I was born yesterday?!"  
"Lloyd..." Cole sighs as his partner proceeds to pull immature faces at the Green Ninja, _"isn't _that a little too on-the-nose?"  
"He's right, you know..." Ganondorf assures Cole. "Considering the..._unfortunate _timingof it all, it'd be asinine to barge out like fools and risk getting [Y/N], Nabooru and Birdie hurt. At the _very _least...we should offer our utmost protection at all times."  
"You all need to stop worrying about me," Nabooru scoffs. She pushes herself off the sofa, which makes everyone tense in fright. Cole tries to get her to sit back down, but she shoves him away. "I _think _I know what I'm doing."  
_"Don't _be a fool," Ganondorf hisses at her. "You'll only get yourself _and _your child hurt." She ignores him, but not out of spite.  
From her pursed lips, her scrunched-up face and the fact that she's clutching the armrest of the sofa as tightly as she can, you just _know_ she's not feeling okay.  
Everyone jolts in shock as she doubles over in pain and wraps her arms around her stomach.

"Holy shit..." Cole mutters. "Holy shit!" He jumps up from his seat and rushes by her side. "You okay?" She doesn't speak for a while. Instead, she's shaking slightly. You can see her lips moving to form a 'y' sound, but then she winces in pain.  
_"No!" _she shrieks. _"I'm not okay!" _Misako and Billie give each other a nod before standing up.  
"How often are you having those pains?" the latter asks Nabooru in a soft tone.  
"It feels like it's happening every three _seconds!" _she shrieks back. Misako takes in a deep breath as she and Billie reach Nabooru's side.  
"Okay," she promises her. "We're going to help you through this, but only if you let us." Without looking away, she points at Mario. "He knows what he's doing. He's spent _nine _years studying to become a doctor, and five years practising. He's going to take _good _care of you...but only if you'll let him, okay?"  
With tears running down her cheeks, she nods her head.  
"In my room," she decides. "I want to be in my room."  
"That's perfectly fine," she assures her as she and Cole start helping her over towards the hallway. "Mario, let us know what you need."  
"We'll need a sharp pair of scissors, two clamps and some towels," he responds. "The scissors should be sterile, and so should the clamps."  
"We don't have clamps, though!" Bowser argues.  
"Pegs!" he yells back.  
"You heard the man," Billie exclaims. "Get _on _it!"

As Misako, Mario, Billie and Cole all help Nabooru make her way to her room down the hall, everyone else is scrambling to find the items that Mario's requested. Peach is busy boiling a pot of water on the stove, while Garmadon is sharpening the blades of the scissors from the kitchen drawer with the honing steel. Most people are tossing linen out of the cupboard in search for towels; with Bowser and Link sorting through the ever-growing pile in search for them. Kylee's hands fly through the laundry basket as she sifts through the variety of pegs to find a particular kind she thinks would be the best.  
"Shit, boy..." she murmurs as she tosses a couple of wooden pegs to the side. "Where's those big-ass plastic pegs when you need 'em?" You hear the sound of rapid footsteps thundering against the ground.  
_"Hurry up, you guys!" _Cole cries out as he skids to a stop in front of the hall.  
"We're trying the best we can!" Kylee shouts back. She lifts up two of the large plastic pegs before throwing them in the direction of Peach and Garmadon. The Mushroom Kingdom's princess yelps, stumbling as she tries to catch the pegs. She manages to do so and puts them into the pot.  
"Here!" Link cries as he holds up a lemon yellow towel. He ditches it, as well as several navy blue towels, at Cole.  
"Woah!" he yelps, catching all of them. He darts back into the hallway. _"I got 'em!" _You watch on as Garmadon rinses the scissors in the sink before throwing them into the pot of boiling water.  
"Get me another towel to carry them on!" he orders.  
"There aren't any more in here!" Tessa protests. "The rest of 'em are all in the bathrooms!"  
"You aren't looking hard enough!"  
"She is! You're just being impatient!"  
"Out of the _way, _you idiot!"  
"Fuck off before you make me angry!"  
_"Watch _your mouth, jack-ass!"  
"Hey!" you yell at everyone. _"Tone _it down!" Everyone turns to look at you; several people have glares in their expressions. You hold out your hands in defense. "All this yelling is just going to upset her even more."  
"She's right," Lloyd sighs.  
"I'm going to go and check on Zelda," you add on. "If anyone wants to come with me, you're free to do so."  
And with that, you begin to head away from all the chaos.

The Hackergirl is intently watching over Zelda as she lies sleeping in the medical unit. Bit by bit, all of the wounds, burns and cuts are slowly healing and closing up. Still, you're suprised at how many there are.  
"Hello," you greet. "How's she doing?"  
"She will recover in time," she responds. "What's all that racket upstairs?" You nervously chuckle.  
"Oh..." you begin quietly, "Nabooru's..."  
"I see." She turns around to face you. "You aren't too far off yourself, are you?"  
"I just hope it doesn't happen before I get home," you admit to her.  
"Yes," she agrees. For a while, the two of you are completely silent. You can't help but wonder about the woman beneath the mask.  
"I...have a question," you begin.  
"Go on," she responds.  
"It's been nearly a year," you sigh. "Is...isn't it time you tell us who you are?"  
At the question, she lets out a sigh.  
"As much as I want to...I _can't." _She takes in a deep breath. "The Overlord has ears in this house, and he is fully aware of my betrayal. Should the Overlord be aware of who I _really _am, my friends, family and allies will be put in danger. I...do not wish that upon them." You nod your head.  
"That's fair," you agree. "I wouldn't want to put my family in danger if I were you."  
"Thank you for understanding," she tells you. "Most people who ask similar questions don't. Sometimes...things are best kept secret." You hold your arms out.  
"If you aren't completely against it," you tell her, "would you like a hug? You've been through a lot..."  
"I...uh..." she stammers as you step over to her. When you first wrap your arms around her, she's tense, but she slowly relaxes into your embrace. She even rests her head on your shoulder. From how heavy she seems to be in your arms, you can only imagine she's exhausted.  
"I can't imagine what you're going through," you murmur to her. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with all of this." She tenses up again and lets go of you, instead directing her attention past your shoulder.  
You spin around to find Urbosa and Tessa standing on the bottom steps.

"What's wrong?" you ask the duo.  
"It's over," Tessa tells you. You guess that can only mean one thing...  
"Wait...what?" you frown. "How'd it take her that little time?" The two give each other a smile.  
"I don't think my aunt _quite _realised what her body was telling her," Urbosa explains. "Mario said from what he could see, she'd been ignoring the pain. I can't imagine why anyone would _want _to, though..." As she steps towards you, she tilts her head to the side slightly. "Promise me _this, _[Y/N]. Promise me you'll listen to your body. If you're in pain, let us know."  
"I will," you assure her. As she wraps her arms around you, you giggle and hug her back.  
"My aunt asked if you'd like to meet her," she continues.  
You nod your head.

As you make it upstairs again, you notice that everyone's sitting on the couch, staring at the enormous pile of linen on the coffee table.  
"Nice weather we're having," Kylee declares.  
"How's Zelda doing?" Riju asks you.  
"She's nearly recovered," you answer. As you look around, you notice that Ganondorf is missing from the room. You know exactly why.  
"That was quick," Lloyd tells everyone else. "Why do you think that was?"  
"Well," Tessa guesses, "it _is _possible she underestimated the pain she was in and chose to ignore it."  
"But it's not like it was just a stomach ache," Kylee responds. "She pushed a _whole-_ass _baby _out of her body, for crying out loud!"  
_"Mate,_ have you _ever _seen _'I Didn't Know I Was'_-"  
_"Fuck _off, you dumb bitch, _she knew!"_  
For a while, everyone's quiet.  
"That doesn't matter now," Urbosa tells the duo. "All that matters is that they're both safe and healthy." Tessa and Kylee both nod their heads, although they're glaring at one another. "Now, I'm going to take [Y/N] to see them, alright? I'll ask Cole and my aunt if they'd like for the rest of you to meet their daughter."


	365. Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty-Four || WTHWTHWTHWTHWTHWTHWTHWTHWTHWTHW

As you step into Cole and Nabooru's room, the first thing you notice is how smitten the duo are. They're both sitting upright on their bed; she's holding a tiny bundle with a tuft of red hair in her arms as they both stare blissfully at her. You then spot several people crowded around their bed. Misako and Billie are busy taking photos of the new parents with a camera, while Mario is crouched down on the floor, busy placing the pair of scissors, towels and pegs into a basket. Ganondorf is standing with his back to the wall, watching his sister with the utmost curiosity.  
"[Y/N]'s here," Urbosa announces as she heads towards her aunt. "How are you feeling?"  
"She's very little, isn't she?" Nabooru asks while glancing up to her niece.  
"You two," Cole ushers, "come closer." You and Urbosa oblige, stepping forwards. For a split second, their daughter opens her eyes, and that's when you see her big, blue eyes. Just like her father's. They flutter shut again.  
"Blue eyes?" Urbosa ponders. "I've seldom known children of our kind to have such eyes..."  
"Link and Aryll do," Ganondorf assures her.  
"Their mother is Hylian," she protests. "It's quite strange."  
"Can I hold her?" Cole asks Nabooru quietly. She nods her head, passing over the bundle to him. There's a smile on his face as he holds the baby close. "What are we going to call her?" Nabooru stares off into the distance for a while, pondering her options.  
"Louise," she finally says after a while.  
"Louise? As in...named after my dad?"  
"Yes. He's done a lot for us, hasn't he?" He nods his head.  
"You're right," he agrees.  
"What about a middle name?" This time, Cole's the one to be dead silent. Eventually, he offers a suggestion.  
"Erva," he tells her.  
"Erva...I like it!" she smiles. The two stare at each other for a while before simultaneously looking up at Ganondorf. "I want her to have his surname."  
"You may," he agrees. Cole hands her back the bundle.  
"Louise Erva Bucket..." she whispers, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I love you, my little dragonfly..." You can't help but to beam at the three.  
You glance down at your own stomach.  
"I can't believe I'm next," you admit.  
"We'll be home before that happens," Ganondorf assures you.  
"Why don't we leave them to it?" Misako whispers to the rest of you. "We'll give the others the good news." You all nod your heads, ready to leave.  
You wonder how the others are faring back home.

Upon your exit, you notice that Borg and the Hackergirl are busy addressing the others, who are listening attentively, in the living room. Zelda's made a full recovery now; this brings a smile upon your face.  
"How are you feeling?" you whisper to her. She gives you a big smile.  
"All better thanks to that machine," she responds. "It's a shame we aren't able to bring it back with us to the Sunshine Realm...it'd certainly be useful to us."  
"How is she?" Daruk asks Urbosa.  
"She okay?" Lloyd adds on in question.  
"They're spending time with her," Misako replies with a smile. "She looks _just _like her mother."  
"Ha," Garmadon chuckles, "when is there a Gerudo who _doesn't _look like her mother?"  
Everyone turns to face Link, who immediately shies away from the attention.  
"He's a _dude," _Kylee responds. "And besides, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that they're safe and healthy."  
"Cole was the first to become a ninja," Lloyd tells his mother. "Now he's the first to become a parent."  
"Actually," she responds, "Nya is."  
"Oh...right! I forgot..."  
"It's okay." Misako gives Lloyd a light-hearted chuckle before stretching her shoulders out. "I think it's best we all get as much sleep as we can."  
"Affirmative," the Hackergirl agrees. "After dinner, I advise you all rest. We will all need to be alert in order to safely traverse back to the Sunshine Realm."

**\- - -**

Save for Cole, Nabooru and their little one, everyone's sitting at the table and chowing down on dinner. Link and Peach had made some spaghetti bolognese; a simple yet filling dish. They'd stirred mushrooms through the sauce, and Tessa had suggested topping the dish with sour cream and avocado. While most people didn't choose to do so out of disgust and/or fear, Kylee and Billie had opted to. You're guessing it's some weird cuisine from their universe.  
"This reminds me of home," Tessa declares as she stirs her bowl into a homogeneous mixture. She twirls some of the spaghetti onto her fork.  
"I'm going to throw up if I watch you any longer," Riju blatantly responds. At those words, Urbosa tenses.  
"It's not everyone's cup of tea," she assures her. "I can eat on the couch if you'd like."  
"It's quite alright," Urbosa promises her while throwing a glare in Riju's direction.  
"I mean," Kylee adds onto Tessa's statement, _"I _didn't like it until I tried it. Trust me...avocado and sour cream were _made _for spaghetti bolognese!"  
"What do _you _think, Mario?" Bowser queries. _"You're _the foodie around here!" Everyone turns over to where Mario's sitting, wide-eyed.  
"Tessa," he declares, "I pray to Rosalina I _never _see you commit that crime against spaghetti _again." _Laughter fills the table for the most part; although Riju isn't laughing.  
"Are you okay?" you ask her as you place a hand on her forearm. She stares at the plate in front of her.  
"I'm quite fine, [Y/N]," she assures you.  
You know she isn't.  
"Do you need to go to sleep?" you suggest. She shakes her head.  
"I'm on guard tonight."  
Everyone stops laughing at Tessa and Mario, instead directing their now shocked expressions at Riju.

"I won't allow such nonsense," Zelda begins sternly. "You've been watching guard for the past _month, _and now look at you! You're _exhausted!"_  
"I'm _fine, _Zelda," she mutters under her breath.  
"You'll run yourself into the _ground _if you keep stayin' up so late," Daruk protests.  
"It's not healthy for you," Birdie adds on. "Yunobo and I can stay up tonight."  
"But-" Unfortunately, Riju's cut off by a collective glare from the group. You're expecting her to lash out, but instead, she shies away out of embarrassment.  
"Of course," she murmurs. You spot a tinge of red creeping across one cheek to the other, leaping across the bridge of her nose as it does so. She covers the lower half of her face with her hands.  
"Hey," Urbosa whispers, "what's wrong?" By now, Riju's getting even redder in the face. She shakes her head.  
"You okay there?" Lloyd asks her.  
She rushes out of her seat and bolts as fast as she can over to the bathroom. She doesn't even close the door behind her; moments later, you can hear retching noises filling the air.  
_"Riju!" _Zelda cries as she jumps from her chair and rushes towards her.

You, Misako, Peach, Kylee, Billie, Birdie and Urbosa are all crowded around the door leading into the bathroom. Tessa and Zelda are both crouched down on either side of Riju. The very sight is alarming, to say the least.  
"It's best to get it all out..." Tessa tells her as she pats her back.  
"Did you eat any of that avocado nonsense?" Zelda demands.  
"What do _you _think?" Riju murmurs with a queasy face before proceeding to vomit again. _"No!"_  
"How long have you been feeling like this?" Misako asks her in a calm tone.  
"Ever since I..._never _mind." As she throws up yet again, a chorus of "No, no!" and "Tell us!" fills the air. Tessa's quiet for a while.  
"Are...are _you _pregnant?" she asks. The question elicits a venomous glare from Riju.  
"I _fucking _hope not," she hisses at her.  
"Are you _sure _you aren't?" Billie queries. Kylee steps into the bathroom and opens one of the cabinets before pulling out a tall, pink box. She crouches down next to Tessa and passes the box over.  
"Help her out, will you?" she whispers.  
"The rest of you," Zelda warns, _"get _out."  
The door closes in front of you and subsequently locks.

"What's the matter?" Garmadon queries from his seat at the table as the rest of you return.  
"They think she's pregnant," Misako responds.  
"Oof..." Bowser winces.  
"Hey, guys," you can hear someone whispering behind you. Everyone redirects their attention to see Cole standing in the frame of the hallway. Cradled against his chest is his daughter, who's sound asleep. In a rhythmical motion, he gently rocks her up and down. "What's all that noise?"  
"Hopefully it's nothing," Lloyd admits while scratching at the back of his head. You can't help but to notice just how nervous he looks.  
"Lloyd?" Misako frowns. "What's the matter, honey?"  
"Just tired," he quickly tells her. Lloyd's refraining from looking at Cole; you aren't sure why.  
Garmadon picks up on this, too.  
"You aren't just tired," the Oni decides. "Tell us...what's _really _up with you?" Lloyd huffs in response. _"So _be it...I'll find out _one _way or another-"  
_"I told you I wasn't!" _you hear Riju screaming from the bathroom. This is immediately succeeded by a scowl.  
"Geez, dude!" Kylee snaps back. "Lay _off _us! We're _worried _about you, you threw up!" Billie and Urbosa exchange nervous glances with one another.  
"I don't _need _your help all the time!" she sneers. "And I _certainly _don't need your friend showcasing her _disgusting _eating habits when I'm trying to eat!"  
_"Oi!" _Tessa hisses. _"You _leave my avocado spaghetti _out _of it!"  
"Will _you _three shut up?!" Zelda scowls.  
"Sorry," Billie quietly apologises to Urbosa. "Kylee's being too full-on again, isn't she?"  
"They _all _are," she murmurs in response. You hear snickering, followed briefly by the loud smacking of a palm against someone's skin.  
"What's going _on _in there?" Misako frowns. A few seconds later, the door swings open, and you spot Kylee walking out first as she holds a hand over her upper thigh and winces.  
_"Man, _I wasn't prepared for that one," she groans while scratching at the space between her eyebrows. Standing behind her, with a smug grin on her face, is Riju.

Cole takes the free seat next to Ganondorf and cradles his little one in his arms with a smile. "Y'know," he begins, _"I _could get used to that little smile of hers." As you peer over his shoulder, you'd personally say otherwise.  
"No..._she's _smirking," you assure him. "Look at her eyebrows. They're _furrowed." _Kylee takes her seat while pointing at you and nodding her head; her eyes are wide.  
"They _all _do it!" she adds on in a nearly excited tone. "Nabooru does it all the damn _time!"  
_"And so does _Ganondorf," _you agree while shifting your glance to the aforementioned, who is indeed watching his niece with a smug grin.  
"And Urbosa," Garmadon pipes in while pointing his fork in her direction. She immediately tries to hide her smile.  
"I don't think having large eyebrows help," Zelda admits. "I'm sorry, but they don't look good on _anyone." _She immediately realises her mistake when half the table directs their attention to her.  
_"Hey!" _Tessa snaps while tapping her left eyebrow. "People would _kill _for these bad boys back where I live!"  
_"There's _nothing wrong with havin' big eyebrows!" Cole adds on.  
"Yeah," Bowser continues, _"shuddup, _pencil brows!"  
"How does it feel, guys?" Lloyd inquires to those well-endowed with eyebrow hairs. "You're helping the _butterfly _population recover."  
"Eh?" Tessa scratches at her head. "What do you _mean _we're helping the-" She pauses to roll her eyes. "Oh, _fuck _off, mate."  
"I don't get it," Riju whispers to her mother.  
"Caterpillars!" Cole hisses in explanation. "Lloyd thinks all of our eyebrows resemble damn _caterpillars!" _At his raised voice, his daughter scrunches her face up; you know what's about to happen next. "No, _no! _No no _no! Don't _cry, sweetie!"  
Cole lets out a sigh as the baby proceeds to wail louder than a Metallica concert.

By now, everyone's quiet and rather guilty-looking as Cole tries to comfort his daughter. But no matter what, she's bawling her little eyes out. Her face is getting redder with every second she wails. You notice one of his eyes is beginning to twitch; he's also beginning to tremble slightly.  
"Oh, Yin..._please _make it stop!" he pleads. "What if _Nabooru _wakes up because of all the crying? She'll be mad! _I _don't want her to get mad!" Misako gets up out of her seat and heads over towards his.  
"Deep breaths," she calmly tells him while resting a hand on his shoulder. "She'll calm down if you calm down."  
"Do you need a break?" Birdie inquires. "We're all happy to help out, y'know." You nudge Ganondorf's arm; he frowns at you until you gesture towards Cole. A look of understanding flashes across his eyes.  
"Allow me to keep an eye on her," he proceeds to offer Cole as he reaches out for his daughter. The Earth Ninja reluctantly hands her over, his hands still shaking.  
_"I can't do this..." _he murmurs while covering his face with his hands. _"I don't know what I'm doing..."  
_"Nobody ever said it was gonna be easy," Billie assures him. "But we're all here for you guys." Meanwhile, the wailing from Cole's daughter downgrades to a blubber. You're quite surprised at how Ganondorf is gently rocking the child in his arms, singing a lullaby in his language. Slowly but surely, the blubbering fades away into silence. The little one is now at peace as she sleeps again.  
_"You're all tired, aren't you?" _Ganondorf asks Cole, who reluctantly nods his head. _"Why don't you go and get some rest? You'll need it-"_  
"Cole?"  
Everyone glances up from the table to find Nabooru standing in the hallway, a hand resting over her stomach.

"You need to go back to bed!" Mario warns her; he nearly falls out of his seat in an attempt to jump up.  
"I'm fine," she promises before taking a few steps over towards the rest of you. She pauses by the couch and takes in a few deep breaths. "I'm worried about _them."  
_"You all ought to get some sleep," Garmadon advises while Ganondorf stands up. "Is there something wrong?"  
"I...I heard all the crying," she admits. "What happened?"  
"The others were being rather loud during a..._heated debate," _Urbosa explains. "Now, _off_ to bed with you-"  
A loud rumble cuts her off.  
The ground's beginning to shake like there's no tomorrow.  
"What was that?!" Peach gasps.  
The Hackergirl immediately glances over to the window facing the firewall.  
It's fading in and out of existance.  
"Wait..._shouldn't _it have lasted until, like, _tomorrow?!" _Birdie demands.  
Another boom fills the air, and this time, it's much stronger.  
All of the lights in the house turn red.  
"He's here..." she whispers back.  
The Hackergirl immediately darts down towards the basement.


	366. Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty-Five || WHAT-

"Okay," Lloyd tells the rest of you in the calmest tone he can manage, "get _anything _you need. Don't leave _anything _important behind." You get up from your seat and immediately head for your room. All around you, people are rushing around. Garmadon, however, stares out the window.  
"Hmm..." he murmurs. "Looks like he isn't alone."  
"Who's out there?" Misako asks him as she stands by his side.  
"There's _Koopa's _son and partner. And Luigi's over there." As Garmadon continues, Billie looks out the window. "And...is _that-"_  
"Holy _shit!" _Billie's eyes widen. _"Kylee! Tessa!"_  
"What's up?" Kylee asks as she and Tessa stop by the window.  
"Oh my _fucking _God...is _that _Claire?!" Tessa exclaims. You watch as Ganondorf emerges from the hallway, carrying the Sword of Sols in one hand, and his own blade in the other. He hands you your sword before leading you away from the window.  
"I won't let him hurt you," he promises. "I won't."  
"Quickly, everyone!" Borg ushers. "They're approaching us!" Slowly but surely, everyone returns from their rooms.  
"What's the plan?" you ask.  
"We've gotta protect you guys," Kylee responds as she draws out her silver spear from its scabbard. "Whatever it takes."  
"How the Hell are we getting _out _of here?!" Cole panics. _"We're all going to die!"_  
He's met with a slap across the face by Nabooru.  
"Snap _out _of it!" she shouts back. "We are going to get through this if it's the _last _thing we do, or _Din _help us all!"  
"What's takin' the _Hackergirl _so long?!" Daruk asks nervously.  
Moments later, the aforementioned rushes back up the stairs, carrying a soft orb of blue light.  
Needless to say, Zelda's eyes widen.  
"That's..." she begins to murmur, _"that's _Mipha's _Grace. _All this time..._you _had it?"  
"The Overlord offered it to me as a result of acquiring Tessa and Phantom Ganon for his cause," she responds.  
_"Nice," _Tessa scoffs while crossing her arms over her chest.  
"We'll _deal _with it later," Billie warns the duo. "For _now, _we need to deal with those assholes."  
You don't know if you're going to live through this.  
You wish you didn't have to think about it.  
"Stay inside," Urbosa tells you, Birdie, Nabooru and Borg. "We'll get you once it's safe."  
"But-" you begin to protest.  
_"Just do what I tell you," _she snaps before rushing outside with the others. As everyone leaves, you can't help but wonder what's going to happen.  
Will they live?  
Or will they..._die?_  
The Hackergirl passes the blue orb over to Borg before following the others outside.

The four of you hide in the front hallway. You're holding the Sword of Sols in one hand, ready to use your Light Shield at any moment. There's something absolutely nerve-wracking about the whole situation.  
_Well, [Y/N], _you tell yourself, _it's probably because your father's come here to try and murder everyone._  
Birdie peeks out the side.  
"At _least _we have the numbers...right?" she whispers.  
"Numbers don't _matter _when the Overlord is present," Borg responds. "I'm afraid to say it...but he could _kill _them all."  
The fact makes you think for a while.  
_The Overlord could kill all of my friends, _you begin. _So why am I standing here and doing nothing about it?_  
"Not if _I _have anything to say about it," you mutter before stepping outside. Birdie and Nabooru go to pull you back, but you ensure you're moving as fast as you can.  
You don't want your friends to die. Not when they've done so much for you.

**\- - -**

As you sneak over towards the vast, empty plain that was once where the firewall was situated, you notice that there's a tension-filled monologue currently going underway. For some strange reason, your side seems to be frozen with fear. The Hackergirl stands in front of the group, seemingly unaffected.  
_"...you have betrayed not only me..." _you can hear the Overlord croaking at the Hackergirl, _"but _**also **_the other elites. You have betrayed their trust...you have betrayed their opportunity. And for that, you will dearly pay!"_  
"They deserve more than a pathetic fool as their arch-enemy," she responds in a calm tone. "They deserve a _worthy _opponent...an _honourable _opponent!"  
"And what would _you _know about honour, hmm?" he sneers back at her. "You are _nothing _but a traitor. Your parents _certainly _must be disappointed in you, girl."  
"I'm _well-_aware," she decides. As you peek over Bowser's shoulder, you spot an eerily uniform row of people. The phantom version of Ganondorf stands in the centre as an orange and purple orb hovers in his hand. To his left are Kotake, Midna and Bowser Jnr. And to his right? Koume, Luigi and Corky.  
What's terrifying is that all six of them are just like your friends. Frozen in time.  
_"You're certainly cunning...having held that disguise for months. But it is of no more use to you. It's over, girl. I will find out who you are...and you shall forever be known as the one who defied the order of the Darkness!"_  
"Hey," you hiss as you step next to the Hackergirl, pointing your sword out at Phantom Ganon (who, by now, you're presuming is being controlled by the Overlord). _"You _shut your mouth."  
You watch as another glowing orb escapes the Phantom's head; this ghost then collapses into the ground. The orb violently pulses.  
_"[Y/N]."_  
"We just want to go home," you continue. "We'll be on our way, and you don't have to deal with us."  
_"I could allow you to leave...but that would be effortless. No...I__ shall rid the Sixteen Realms of the plague that is the Triforce **instead!"  
**_The Hackergirl immediately raises her hand towards the smaller orb that Phantom Ganon is holding, and it immediately floats into her possession.  
She throws it at Tessa's chest, and almost immediately, the others gain their movement back.

"What...what's going _on?" _Midna murmurs as she lifts her head up. "Where am I?"  
"I must've been sleeping for _days," _Corky adds on, scratching at the tuft of hair on the top of her head. "What _is _this place?"  
"Sire!" Kotake shrieks as she points at your sword. _"She carries the Sword of Sols!"_  
"A sword never stopped me," the Overlord hisses. "And besides...it is not _her _I wish to kill. It is that _cursed _Otherworldly Prophet...for _decapitating _my power from within!" Tessa's eyes widen with shock. She slowly begins to back away.  
"Look!" she pleads. "I'm _literally _so useless around here that I'm not even _worth _putting in the effort to kill!"  
_"You lie...for the power of creation has doomed us all! Kotake! Koume! _**End **_her life!"_  
The two witches give each other a nervous glance.  
"B...b...but there's so _many _of them!" Kotake protests.  
"What if they _attack _us, my lord?" Koume adds on. They both shriek in shock as their hands raise in the air of their own accord. _"What's happening?!"  
"I shall do it myself!" _he roars at them. You watch as a vivid wave of lightning crackles from their hands, rapidly approaching the rest of you.  
However, there's a flash of light as Phantom Ganon moves in front of Tessa and the Hackergirl.  
_"No!" _Tessa screams.  
He disintegrates into pins of light that slowly fade away.  
All that's left of him is the skull mask he'd worn.  
Tessa slowly falls to her knees, her shaky hands reaching for the mask. You feel bad for her, knowing all that had happened to her.  
"You...you _killed _him..." she murmurs. "You _killed _him!"  
The Hackergirl steps forth and holds her hand out.  
"Gods and goddesses of the Triforce," she begins in a loud, clear voice, "hear that which I desire."

The Overlord seems to be frozen by the same force that had formerly frozen your friends. The ground is beginning to shake with every word the Hackergirl speaks.  
"I wish for the Digiverse to no longer be an illusion of the Sunshine Realm's cyberspace, but a perfect mirror."  
You notice that Birdie, Nabooru and Borg are all heading towards the rest of you. It's not by choice; the Hackergirl's house is crumbling away into pieces.  
"I wish for the Overlord to be confined to the boundaries of this realm, considering his _infatuation _with it."  
Slowly but surely, the Overlord is beginning to move again. He shouts in frustration at the Hackergirl's words.  
"And I wish for the-"  
She's interrupted by the Overlord, who's trying to slam into her chest.  
_"I will reveal it all one day, you foolish girl!" _he screams at her. _"And you will have nowhere to hide - OOF!"_  
You watch as he's thrown into the ruins of the Hackergirl's house, presumably by the same magic that had killed Phantom Ganon. The Hackergirl, after nodding to Kotake and Koume, composes herself once more.  
"And I wish...for the _rest _of us to return to the Sunshine Realm...where we may prepare for the day we will inevitably have to face him once again!"  
"No..." the Overlord murmurs. "No!"  
The Digiverse is slowly fading away to white.  
_"No!"_  
You sheath your sword once more, knowing that you're now safe.  
_**"No!"**_


	367. Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty-Six || again, i apologise for how shitty this collection of chapters was. hopefully it'll improve next month.

**Time: 5:59 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The Sun's warm rays greet your face as you open your eyes again. You're on the bridge leading into your home...the place you've longed to see since you'd left it. It still stands as tall as ever, ready to house you again. Standing next to you is the Hackergirl, who is trembling where she stands. She drops her hand axe; the blade dissolves into thin air. Her knees give in, but thankfully, Lloyd catches her _just _in time as she falls over.  
_"Gotcha!" _he mutters before carefully lying her down onto the ground. She's out cold...but still awake. She's _probably _just tired. You look over to the front door, where the two soldiers on guard stand in complete and utter shock.  
"Princess..._[Y/N]?!" _the one to the left gasps. "How...how did you-"  
"Were you..._gone _again?!" the one to the right worries.  
"Cavaliere's gonna _kill _us!" they exclaim in unison.  
"We're back..." Bowser murmurs. "We're really back..."  
"Do you think everyone inside is alright?" Billie inquires. You step over to the doors, turning back towards the others as you do so.  
"We'd better find out," you respond while pushing the doors open.


	368. Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty-Seven || homies

**Time: 6:00 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As you push the doors open, a gust of cold air greets your face. You shiver at the very presence.  
"We're _home!" _Lloyd hollers with cupped hands into the halls of the castle.  
Silence.  
"Hello?" Cole begins to ask as he carefully carries his daughter next to you. "Is anyone there?"  
"Where _is _everyone?" Zelda frowns as the rest of you step inside. Prompted by the question, you turn to face Kotake and Koume.  
"Care to tell us?" you inquire with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms over your chest.  
"Perhaps they've vanished..." the pyromancer begins with a cackle.  
"...or perhaps they _haven't!" _her cryomancer twin chuckles after her.  
"It's _over," _Urbosa hisses at the duo. "You have _no _power over us. The Overlord has been _imprisoned." _She rests a hand atop her scimitar's hilt. "So..._unless _you care to be on the receiving end of my wrath, you two had _better _talk!" They both squeak at her harsh tone of voice.  
_"They're all in the library!" _Kotake confesses with wide eyes.  
_"We'll bring you to them right away!" _Koume adds on with a shiver.  
"You two had _better _not disappoint us," Ganondorf warns them with a glare upon his face.

As everyone files in through towards the elevators leading up to the library, you notice how smitten Cole and Nabooru seem to be with their daughter.  
"Isn't she _adorable?" _ Nabooru asks Cole.  
"Of _course _she is," he responds with a smile on his face. "But...I'm _not _looking forward to the day the two of you are taller than me."  
"Oh, Cole..." she smiles. "She may end up _twice _your height...but she'll _still _be your little vai." You and Birdie give each other a nervous glance.  
"I'm _so _not ready for this," you murmur. "What am I supposed to do?"  
"We'll figure it out," she promises as she takes your hand and gives it a squeeze. "And I'm sure everyone else will help us, too."  
"I _hope _so..." you sigh. "My parents weren't even _here _for most of my life...how am _I _supposed to know what to do?" You and Birdie step into the elevator.  
"So..." Misako begins quietly. "Nya and Harumi..."  
"I hope they're alright," Kylee agrees. _"And _their kids, too." The elevator doors close, and for a while, everyone's dead silent.  
You wonder if they're alright.  
The elevator begins to lift up...and when the doors open again, you're met with a pleasant surprise.  
_All the others...safe and sound in the library._

Birdie's the first to rush over towards the larger group. _"Dad!" _she sobs, throwing her arms around the Shine Sprite Scholar. Tears run down her face. "You're okay..."  
"Birdie...I was worried _sick _about you!" Cavaliere responds in a tone of complete and utter relief. "Did you get hurt? Are you alright?" She shakes her head, trying to stop herself from sniffling.  
"Dad," she begins in a nervous tone as she looks up at him, "I'm _pregnant."_  
Cavaliere stares at her, shock now plastered across his entire face.  
"Birdena...you're _what?!"  
_Meanwhile, Cole and Nabooru make their way over to where Pauline's standing. She spots the duo's child and subsequently gasps.  
"Oh!" she exclaims. She immediately covers her hands over her mouth; self-aware of her excessive volume. The New Donk City mayor can't stop beaming as she sees the child, who's sound asleep in Cole's arms. _"She's beautiful..."  
_"Isn't she?" he agrees. As more and more people reunite with their friends and family, you notice that Nya and Jay are sitting on one of the tables, holding a newborn of their own. There's a light blue blanket wrapped around their little one, which makes you smile.  
"Hey!" Nya says with a beam as she catches you staring. "Over here!" You smile and head towards her. She slowly holds out her child so you can see him. He's got ashy blonde hair and Jay's bright, blue eyes. "This is Lar. At first, we didn't know where the blonde hair came from...but we realised Jay's bio mom had blonde hair. It must've passed down to him!"  
"He's a little cutie," you tell the duo. "Do you know if Harumi's had hers yet?"  
"We don't know, actually," Jay admits while scratching at the top of his head.  
"I don't _think _so," Nya guesses. "[Y/N], do you need to sit down? You look _exhausted!"  
_"I'll be okay," you assure her. "I need to go and-"  
"Shit!" you hear Billie shouting. _"Everyone, out of the way!"_

As you spin around, you notice a large group of people backing away from someone who's lying on the floor. That someone is Kylee, whose body is convulsing violently. Her arms and legs jolt around. Billie's busy ensuring that everyone stays back.  
"Can someone call an ambulance?" she asks. "We _need _to get her to the hospital!"  
"On it!" Tessa assures her as she rushes over to the library's telephone. You feel helpless, not being able to do anything to help her. "Hello? Hi. We're on the second floor of Delfino Castle, and my friend's having a seizure." Tessa pauses for a few moments before continuing to speak. "She's eighteen. She _was_ on anti-seizure meds, but she hasn't been able to take them for about seven or so months." Again, she pauses. "She doesn't _normally _have grand mal seizures, they're usually absence seizures. There's three doctors and a nurse on site already. I'll stay on the line." She covers her hand over the microphone part of the phone. "They'll be here in two minutes!"  
"Okay..." Billie murmurs. "Everyone, make sure there's a clear path towards _all _the elevators." People scatter, beginning to push tables away to the sides. Corky, Mario, Zane and P.I.X.A.L crouch down near Kylee, ensuring to keep a safe enough distance from her.  
_"Can someone get a pillow?!" _the former yells. _"She'll give herself a concussion if she keeps hitting her head against the floor!"_  
"Kylee?" Billie asks. "Can you hear me?!"  
It isn't stopping.  
_"Pillow!" _Corky shouts again. You watch as Cole rushes out of the reading room, tossing a square pillow as far as he can. Mario catches it before crouching down in front of Kylee's head and swiftly placing it beneath her head. It's gradually slowing to a stop, now. All of you watch her in shock.  
She no longer moves.  
"Kylee," P.I.X.A.L begins. "You have just had a seizure. Can you hear us?"  
No response.  
Corky places an ear against Kylee's chest; moments later, her eyes widen.  
"She isn't breathing," she mutters.  
_"...coming through!" _you hear two voices exclaim. Several people jump out of the way; you spot two paramedics pushing a gurney along the cleared path. They both have shoulder bags, presumably with medical equipment inside.  
You can only hope she's alright-  
_Bang!_


	369. Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty-Eight || dumb bitches fight. that's the chapter.

The distant echo of rain splatters across the windows; the masses of droplets gathering together to form a behemoth fog over the rolling hills of your neighbourhood. The view of the ocean is obscured by the haze, something you seldom see in Isle Delfino. Even as you're next to Ganondorf, whose presence is comforting, you can't help but wonder how the skies changed so quickly. The storms seemed to gather the _second _Kylee had left on that stretcher.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, kiddo," Kai assures you with a pat on the back. "Kylee's getting the help she needs." You can't help but to let out a sigh.  
"I hope she's alright," you murmur. "It's not fair that she's just come back and she has to deal with this."  
"She'll be okay," Corky promises you, giving you a smile. "She always pulls through."  
"Isn't there anything that can stop it from happening again?" Ganondorf inquires.  
"It's a chronic condition, I'm afraid," she responds. Her arms cross over her chest. "We can only offer medications to reduce the frequency and intensity of her seizures."  
"Claire," Kai begins, "if there's anything you or your team need, let us know. I...owe you guys one after..._you _know."  
"Tessa?"  
"Yeah."  
"I think she'd like an apology. What happened to her...it's _not_ on."  
"Of course it isn't."  
"Speaking of Dolton," Ganondorf murmurs to you while pointing over to the centre of the library. You notice that Tessa's got her fists clenched together, and that she's shaking with anger. Urbosa and Billie are both standing in front of her, glaring ahead at the person who's presumably made her mad. Standing with his arms crossed over his chest, a disgustingly triumphant smirk across his face, is none other than-  
"Revali," you mutter. "Is _he _for real?"  
You let go of Ganondorf's hand and begin to march towards the Rito Champion.

"You have got to be _kidding _me!" you shout as you draw your hand back and slap him as hard as you can across the face. He jumps back, startled by the sudden contact. "Leave her _alone, _Revali!"  
"It's...it's the _truth!" _he tries to assure you. "None of this would have _happened _if that woman didn't run away _crying _at the most subtle suggestion!"  
"Oh, _fuck _off," Tessa sneers back at him. "Maybe if you didn't _humiliate _me in front of everyone on a _day-to-day _basis, we wouldn't _be _here!"  
"Hmph," he scoffs, "well, it isn't _my _fault you can't control your temper-"  
_"Just _shut up, man..." Billie mumbles under her breath. "C'mon, Tess. We'll go find the others and go visit Kylee-"  
"No," she responds. _"Not _until he apologises."  
"And why would I grace _you _with an apology, hmm?" Revali demands. "Just look at _all _this trouble you've caused here. No _wonder _Princess [Y/N] is so stressed out about everything."  
"I'm stressed out because _you _won't leave people alone," you hiss back at him. "Now, if you _know _what's good for you, you'll _leave."_  
"I have as _much _right to be here as _she _does-"  
"Revali," Urbosa warns him, _"leave."_  
At those words, he lets out another huff and storms off towards one of the elevators.

Tessa lets out a sigh as she sits down at the big table. Several people join her, although a large group is heading out. You're one of the people who stay behind, opting to take a seat next to Urbosa.  
"It isn't your fault," she assures her in a quiet tone. "He's _only _out to cause trouble."  
"Why _me?" _Tessa asks back, her voice unusually small. She adjusts her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. "Doesn't he have anything _better _to do?"  
"Well," Zelda begins as she sits to her left, _"I _believe he might be jealous of you." At those words, Tessa can't help but to scoff.  
_"Jealous..."_ she repeats in disbelief. "Zelda, have you thought about a career in stand-up comedy?"  
"I don't think she's joking, Tessa," Urbosa assures her. "Revali's had a _track _record of tormenting people he's intimidated by. Just ask my _brother _about it." Link shies away into his seat as everyone directs their attention towards him.  
"I'm gettin' _worried _about the way he's been treating people lately," Daruk tells his fellow Champions. "He's gonna say the _wrong _thing one day, and it's gonna get him into trouble."  
"Most certainly," Corky agrees. "Is there anything we can do, Princess Zelda?"  
"Well," the Hylian princess begins in response, "he's been a _piece _of work lately, and he's unfortunately quite stubborn. All I can recommend is that you _all_ keep your distance from him."  
"Is there anything _you _can do, [Y/N]?" Kai inquires. "You're the one with jurisdiction over the place."  
"Just stay away from Revali," you reiterate. "Don't offer him the luxury of your attention."  
"Well said, Princess," Cavaliere agrees. "Tessa, you let us know when you're going to be in the library, and I'll ensure the guards are stationed around to keep an eye on things." She nods her head.  
"Isn't this a little drastic?" Garmadon ponders, a hand resting atop his chin.  
"We can't all be watching him twenty-four _seven," _Corky assures him. "And besides...Delfino Castle could use the security. I...I don't know how to explain it, but...I've been having this weird feeling lately. Like...I'm worried that someone's going to be in danger...but I don't know who."  
"I think you just need some rest, Cork," Tessa whispers back to her. "You've been through a lot."  
"I might get some rest," she agrees.  
"That sounds like a good idea," you decide. "How about we all head to the dining room for lunch with everyone? You know...like a formal meeting?"  
"Sounds like a plan, Princess," Cavaliere grins back.


	370. Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty-Nine || ik it's a haha funni sex number chapter but i don't have a joke for this so yea

The second you step into your room, you launch yourself into your bed. Your entire body sinks into the mattress; it's like a warm hug.  
"It's about _time," _you murmur as you spread your arms out. "We had almost _no _privacy back at the Hackergirl's house. I mean...just look at Urbosa and _Tessa!" _At that last statement, Ganondorf smirks.  
"Yes," he responds while climbing in next to you, "most _certainly." _You watch on as his hands trail across your waist and rest on your stomach. "Oh, sweetheart...I don't know what we're going to do when our daughters are here."  
"Yeah," you agree. "I mean...we haven't even organised their bedroom yet."  
"Shall we begin that soon?"  
"We'd better do it before they're born...I imagine we'll be busy looking after them."  
"Have you considered any names?"  
"I don't know." You let out a sigh. "Ganondorf, did you have any names in mind?"  
"I'd rather not," he assures you. You scoff at the blunt tone.  
"And why's that?" you inquire, expecting a witty, smart-ass response. But you're surprised at his gentle yet serious tone.  
"It is a tradition amongst my people to have the mother name her children," he murmurs. "More often than not...the father does not have a say. I...did not name _any _of my children, and I'd like that tradition to remain, sweetheart." For a while, you're silent.  
"Okay," you finally respond. You give him a kiss on the top of his forehead. "Good night, grump-ass."  
"Good morning, sweetheart."  
The two of you fall into a strangely dreamless sleep, lulled by the otherwise unsettling torrent of rain that buckets down against your windows.


	371. Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy || An Unforgettable Luncheon

**Time: 11:46 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Your phone's alarm goes off, sending you jumping out of bed. Your eyelids feel strangely heavy, and your back is aching slightly, but safe for that, you're feeling fine. You turn back to where Ganondorf's still sound asleep and chuckle.  
_"You could sleep through anything, Gan..." _you murmur to yourself. You find yourself tilting your head at the use of Kylee's nickname for him.  
You shrug it off as a byproduct of hearing the chirpy young lady firing that nickname every two seconds back in the Digiverse.  
As you crouch down next to Ganondorf, the strange pain in your lower back fades away. It was very subtle, but still...you can't help but wonder what's wrong. That is, _if _anything's wrong. Again, you shrug it off, opting to lean in and give him a kiss on his forehead.  
"Hey..." you whisper with a smile on your face. "It's nearly time for lunch." He mumbles something under his breath before rolling away from you. "Ganondorf, _don't _make me drag you out of bed-"  
_"...no..." _he murmurs as he swipes his hands in front of his chest, _"leave them out of it..."_  
"Ganondorf?" you ask quietly, leaning in to see what's wrong.  
_"It should have been me, Urbosa..." _he continues to mumble, _"it should have been **me **who died." _As beads of sweat begin to dot across his forehead, you begin to get worried. Coupled with the sleep-talking and the fact that he's shivering...you're worried he's having a nightmare.  
He jolts up, his terror-stricken face with wide eyes desperately searching for you.  
Upon seeing you safe, he rests a hand over his chest and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" you inquire as you take a corner of the blanket and hold it against his forehead.  
"It...it was so _real," _he whispers. "I...saw them die."  
"Who?" you ask him. For a while, he doesn't respond. You're getting the feeling you know who he's referring to.  
"Kotake and Koume?"  
He nods his head.  
You're awfully heartbroken at just how _sad _he looks. His eyes, cold and sunken, are fixed to his hands, which rest on his thighs. His head is hanging down rather low; his hair considerably dishevelled. Not even a _sliver _of a smile is on his face. A part of you is strongly reminded of the time you were dealing with your _own _mother's death.  
You wrap your arms around him, resting your head against his shoulder.  
"Ganondorf..." you begin, "I'm so sorry you had that nightmare. If there's anything you want me to do for you, then let me know." He lifts his head up slightly; his eyes drift closer to yours.  
"[Y/N]..." he quietly responds. "I...I want you to stay safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, too."  
"Don't worry," you assure him. "We'll get through this. I'll help you. If you're not feeling up to lunch, then we can stay here if you'd like-"  
"No," he tells you. "You need to eat."

**\- - -**

Walking over towards the elevator, you notice that it's on the fourth floor. You call it up to your floor, taking Ganondorf's hand in your own. You give it a squeeze.  
"I'm here for you," you promise him. As the doors open, you can hear Harumi singing a quiet song.  
She's carrying a newborn girl in her arms.  
"Aw..." you can't help but to beam as you step inside, "she's so little!"  
"Yes," she responds as she tucks her daughter's blanket closer to her face. You catch a glimpse of her wide, emerald eyes. She's certainly got Lloyd's face, while the little tufts of hair seem to be more akin to Harumi's. "I...I had her last night."  
"My sister also had her child last night," Ganondorf adds on. "She and Cole decided to name her Louise...after Cole's father, I heard."  
"What's her name?" you ask, gesturing to Harumi's child.  
"I named her Echo after an old friend of mine," she declares. "He always stood up for me. And, well, I think it's quite a unique name to have."  
"It's a good choice," you agree. You can't help but to sigh as you rest your hands atop your stomach. "I don't know what I'm going to call my daughters yet."  
"Naming one was hard enough," she laughs nervously, trying to avoid your glance. "I _can't _imagine trying to name two." She pauses for a few moments before holding her newborn out towards you. "Did you...wanna hold her?"  
"Uh..." you begin. You're not sure if you want to, to be honest. You shake your head. "It's okay, Harumi. She'd better stay with you."  
"Oh..._right..."_ she murmurs. As she presses the button to the floor with the dining hall, you and Ganondorf exchange a glance. You know he's thinking the same thing as you.  
Harumi's reaction was rather strange.

Once the elevator doors open again, you watch Harumi practically racing out of there. You and Ganondorf stare at one another.  
"I wonder what _that _was all about..." he murmurs to you. In response, you shrug your shoulders. There's no knowing what goes through Harumi's mind sometimes...  
The two of you make your way out of the elevator, hand in hand. You can hear the rest of Delfino Castle's residents chanting Wu's name in the dining hall, followed swiftly by an eruption of laughter. You're glad that everyone's still in high spirits. Considering that quite a few of you had been stuck in the Digiverse for nearly eight months, and that Kylee's unfortunately had to go to hospital, you're surprised. But regardless, you're happy for everyone.  
"So," you begin as the two guards stationed outside the dining room's doors give you a nod of respect and push open the doors, "any plans for today?"  
"Hmm..." he tells you with a smile. "I would rather have caught up on some sleep."  
"You _did," _you chuckle. But still, you can't help but notice the heavy bags underneath his eyes. "Hey...we can go back to sleep after lunch, okay?"  
"I'd like that," he agrees. You notice that he's clutching at his right side, and every so often, his hand flinches.  
Something's up with him, too, and you're determined to find out what.

"Hey, guys!" you begin with a big smile as you step into the dining room. However, your voice falls upon deaf ears. Aside from Kylee, Zane and Mario, who are all obviously absent, you notice that everyone else is already sitting down, chatting a mile a minute to one another. In particular, Urbosa, Riju and Nabooru are recalling the Hackergirl's stand-off against the Overlord to a rather intrigued duo consisting of Buliara and Ultraviolet, who cling onto every word. Matt and Aliya are chatting away with Hellen and Birdie, relief upon their faces at the duo's safety. Nya, Jay and Kai all appear to be thrilled that Cole and Lloyd are back; they're sharing a lot of their own stories about suddenly waking up in Delfino Castle and finding out that a good seven months had passed. Cappy and Tiara cling onto Corky, Mario, Peach and Bowser's every word, fascinated by their many stories of the Digiverse. However, you notice there's a few people who aren't really talking. Tessa, Billie and the other five Immortal Humans all keep to themselves; you know they're worried about Kylee. As for Revali...well, he's glaring at Tessa from his seat in-between Ruto and Garmadon.  
_Here we go again..._you think bitterly.  
"You'd _all _better listen to [Y/N] when she addresses you," Ganondorf warns everyone. They immediately fall silent, turning their attention to you. You're surprised at his unusually excessive grouchiness today.  
"Hello," you tell everyone. "It's good to be home."  
"It's good to see you again, Princess [Y/N]," Wu tells you with a smile. "Did you enjoy your vacation?" Laughter fills the air.  
"Aside from the whole _Overlord _thing," you respond, "it was pretty nice." You and Ganondorf take your seats in-between Birdie and Corky. You clear your throat before talking again. "Now...I know there's been a _lot _of babies lately..." At that, everyone laughs. "But...are there any other updates?"  
"I'm afraid this cruddy weather's cancelled this year's Spectral Collectors' Conference," Gadd tells you from his seat in-between Luigi and Borg. He adjusts his glasses a smidgeon as Hellen rolls her eyes.  
"Good," she retorts.  
"Any other news?" you inquire.  
"Well," Nya begins while holding out her hand to reveal a golden band accompanying her engagement ring, "Jay and I are married now." Everyone breaks into a round of applause at the news.  
"Congratulations, you two," Misako tells them with a wide smile. "I presume you're Mr and Mrs Walker now?"  
"Yup," Jay beams. "We gave our son my bio dad's first name for his middle name."  
"Cliff?" Cole ponders. He nods his head in response.  
"And what did you name your daughter?"  
"Louise Erva Bucket," he explains as Nabooru holds up their daughter for Jay and Nya to see. "Nabooru named her after my old man...she was pretty adamant about it."  
"It's a lovely little name," Urbosa assures him.  
"Have you thought of names for your two, Princess?" Matt inquires. You laugh and shake your head.  
"No..." you tell him. "I don't know, to be honest. There's so many people I could name them after. Any ideas?"  
"How about Mayonnaise and Megatron?" Kai suggests with a smirk. At those suggestions, the room bursts into a chorus of disagreement. Quite a few people look outraged at his ideas.  
_"No!"_  
_"Are you kidding me?"_  
_"Nice joke, buddy!"_  
You're laughing and shaking your head along with several others, but Kai holds his hands up.  
_"Hear_ me out, Princess," he tells you. "You can nickname them May and Meg for short...and _nobody_ would ever know. But...they'll have to live with the fact they're named after a condiment and a cartoon character respectively."  
"It's a good thing _you _weren't around when Skylor had _your _kid, Kai," Nya tells him in a stern tone.  
"Knowing her," he assures the Water Ninja, "she _probably _would've let me-"  
_"She _would _not _have let you!"  
"Hey, guys..." Cole hisses. "Shush!"  
"You'll _wake_ 'em up!" Jay adds in an angry whisper, gesturing to Louise and Lar.  
"I just realised," Lloyd decides. "If Zane and P.I.X were to build a robot child...we'd have a full team of descendants!"  
"Oh, _Yin..." _Cole murmurs with a face-palm as P.I.X.A.L stares at Lloyd in confusion.  
"I approximate that Jay and Nya would require one more child in order for a six-member team of Ninja to be achievable," she reminds him.  
"You heard the girl," Garmadon tells Nya and Jay with a grin. "Get to it!"  
"Uh, _no!" _Nya argues as Jay bursts into a fit of laughter. "I am _not _going through childbirth again! I'd rather drag Bowser and Daruk up the side of Death _Mountain!"_  
"He's being a trouble-stirrer," Misako assures Nya with a pat on the shoulder. As the conversation continues, you notice that Billie and her team are still quiet.  
It's time to address Kylee's absence.

"So..." you murmur. "Kylee's at the hospital now."  
"We heard," Cappy acknowledges while bowing his head down slightly. "Is she going to be alright?"  
"It was a pretty violent seizure," Corky admits. "She also stopped breathing afterwards."  
"Can you give us any updates, P.I.X?" Lloyd asks the Nindroid quietly. She nods her head.  
"Kylee is currently under observation by a team consisting of Mario, Zane and the top neurologists in the Royal Delfino Hospital," she explains. "She has had a computerised tomography scan, however, the results have come back normal. Based on Zane's current location, I approximate her to be located in the intensive care unit-"  
"What?!" Tessa exclaims. "She's _where?!"_  
"ICU?" Billie asks quietly. "Is she...was she put under?"  
"My current indicators suggest she is conscious," P.I.X.A.L assures them. "however, the medical team assigned to her are providing her with oxygen-based therapy and have administered the necessary medications required for her recovery. They are also performing a series of physical tests to ensure that no brain damage has occurred as a result of convulsions or concussion."  
"We can only hope she gets through this," Corky tells the rest of the table. "I'm sure she's just as scared as we are right now."  
"At least she ain't pregnant like [Y/N] was," Billie adds on.  
"Are you _sure _we're talking about Kylee here?" Kai asks with a grin. She nods her head.  
"She _can't _get pregnant," Tessa explains. "She had a hysterectomy a couple of years ago. The only way she can have a child is if Bilara acts as a surrogate for her." Kai appears to be rather embarrassed at making the remark. With his head bowed down, he responds to them.  
"I'm sorry to hear," he murmurs.  
"It's all good," Corky promises him. "I'm sure Kylee would've joked about it _too_ if she was here."  
Everyone finds themselves looking away from one another. Not even a whisper or a murmur escapes the lips of anyone. Nothing. Yet...it speaks volumes.  
"She's a cheery one, that Kylee..." Daruk finally says after what seems like an eternity of silence. _"Nothing _gets her down."  
"She'd want us to keep going," Billie assures the others. "She'd want us to keep fighting against the Overlord's Elites. We...we _can't _let something like this happen again."  
"We can only pray for her recovery," Zelda adds on. "Bilara...my thoughts are with you and your sister in this time of grief."

The conversation slowly begins to return as lunch is brought out. Ham and salad sandwiches are set down in front of everyone, along with glasses filled with lemonade. The Gorons are given their usual rocky meals, and you take a moment of silence for those nearby who have to endure the loud crunching noises that are about to fill the air.  
"So," Lloyd begins slowly. "I _was _planning on spending some time over at Gelato Beach, but..." He pauses as he glances outside. "Looks like _that _isn't happening." Billie scoffs.  
"We come back and there's like _ten _minutes of sunshine," she agrees. "It _sucks."_  
"I'm sure it'll pass," Peach assures the duo.  
"It wasn't forecast, y'know," Nya tells them. "Isle Delfino was supposed to have the usual ninety degree sunny weather with a light breeze."  
"Yeah," Pauline adds on, "the meteorologists are going _nuts _in Delfino Plaza, apparently."  
"We only experience cyclones and violent storms once every ten years here," Cavaliere tells the rest of you, adjusting his glasses slightly. "But we aren't supposed to be due for bad weather for a _couple _of years."  
"I wonder what may be causing this weather..." Wu considers. "Misako, Zelda, Peach and Bilara, do you believe you can head to Delfino Plaza and assist the meteorologists in their inquiries into this strange weather?"  
"Of course we can," Zelda agrees. "We'll head there _right _away."  
"Are you up to it, Billie?" Misako inquires. Billie nods her head in response.  
"I think I need some fresh air anyway," she agrees. "Also...I _did _study a couple of units relating to weather at university, but I'm a geologist. I don't think I'll be much help to you guys."  
"Hey," she assures her, "it's better than nothing."


	372. Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy-One || ravioli ravioli what's in the pocketoli

Gradually, people leave the table, having finished their lunch. You aren't sure why, but both Ganondorf and Tessa are taking an unusually long time to eat their lunch. It's not like _either _of them to be taking so long.  
"Are you two feeling alright?" you ask the duo. At the moment, it's just the three of you, Corky and Revali. You're getting slightly concerned about how the latter is watching Tessa...as if he's suspicious of her.  
"I'm not feeling a hundred percent," Tessa admits. "My anxiety _skyrocketed _this morning when Kylee had to be taken away...and I usually get sick in the stomach when that happens." She looks up towards Ganondorf. "Are you okay? You haven't _touched _your food."  
"I'm quite alright," he assures her. _"Just _a slight pain that's putting me off eating." Corky immediately peers down to where he's holding his hand.  
"Mate," she decides, "are you _sure _you're okay?"  
"I _think _I'd know if I was alright, Claire."  
"Let me see." Reluctantly, he lifts up his shirt at the side. He winces in pain as his hand lifts away from his stomach. "Hmm...did you fall over and hurt yourself?"  
"No. What makes you say _that?"_  
"Okay. I _think _we're going to have to get you checked out by P.I.X.A.L." She turns towards you. "Swelling, inflammation. Pain. Ganondorf...this is a _textbook _case of appendicitis. I'm not qualified to tell you what stage, but I _am _qualified to tell you to get it taken out as soon as you can."  
"Oh, for _Din's _sake..." he mutters. "There's nothing wrong with me!" You slap his wrist.  
"You could _die _if we don't get you to the hospital in time," you hiss at him.  
"But-" he goes to begin. However, you offer him a death glare in response.  
"Ganondorf. Follow Corky. _Now."_  
"Sweetheart..." he sighs. "I don't want to leave you. Not while you're close to..." His voice trails off as he glances down at your own stomach.  
"Hey," you assure him. "I'll be alright. Do you want me to go with you?"  
"You don't have to..."  
"I will if you want me to."  
He nods his head.  
"Alright," he sighs. The three of you stand up.  
"Tess," Corky begins, "I need help takin' him outside."  
"But I haven't finished lunch," she protests. Corky raises an eyebrow at her cousin.  
"Mate," she responds in a completely flat tone while using her eyes to gesture to Revali. "It's a medical emergency."  
Tessa's eyes widen.  
_"Oh..._all good." She jumps out of her seat, and Corky shakes her head.  
"She's rather _slow, _isn't she?" Ganondorf mutters to her.  
"That's our Tess," she responds with a nervous laugh. "C'mon, we'd better get you to that hospital." You're about to walk along with them, but a massive wave of fatigue rushes through your body. You clutch at the table and take in a few deep breaths. "You having contractions?"  
"No..." you murmur. "I'm just tired."  
"Shit," Tessa whispers. "Want me to go and get Birdie's dad?"  
"It's okay," you assure her. "I'll go with you-"  
"You're in _no _shape to be running around Isle Delfino, girlie," Corky assures you as she pauses to tie her blonde bob back in a low and tight ponytail akin to Tessa's usual low bun style. She and her cousin proceed to help Ganondorf walk out of the dining room. "Go and rest in your room, alright?"  
"Okay," you lie, watching as they leave.  
The doors close behind the trio, and it's at that point that you hear a scoff of laughter.

"Well, _well," _Revali begins, "it seems trouble's always following that _Tessa _around here. Why, she's even _less _competent than Link!"  
_"Give _it a rest," you mutter back as you stand up. You notice his piercing green eyes staring into the back of your head; it's not a conversation you particularly want to have at the moment. "I have better things to do...like making sure Ganondorf and Kylee are alright-"  
_"Please, _Princess [Y/N]," he begins in a rather rude and sarcastic tone that makes you want to put a hole through drywall. _"Tell _me. Are you _really _going to allow fools like Dolton roam around this castle and get away with their _treacherous _crimes-"  
"It was _your _fault she left!" you snap, slamming your fist into the table. "You kept on pushing her. If it wasn't for _you, _Revali, the Overlord never would have taken _advantage _of her!"  
"Perhaps Miss Rogers was right," he responds with a ghost of a smile. "You really _do _need your beauty sleep, don't you?"  
"You'll need _more _than beauty sleep when I'm through with you," you hiss back, cracking your knuckles. But before you have the chance to say a word more, there's a loud bang.  
All of the lights go out.  
And thanks to the heavy clouds, it's almost pitch black.  
"Great," you mutter. _"Now _the power's out." You're expecting a smart-ass response, considering it's Revali who's hearing you talk.  
But surprisingly, he responds differently.  
"I'd better take you somewhere safer," he murmurs.

Using the torch function on your phone, you're able to illuminate the hallways a slight amount. With the Rito Champion shuffling behind you, the two of you head towards the closest stairwell, which is the south-east. You aren't sure why, but you feel as if you could sleep for a _century._  
"I _hate _storms," you mumble, crossing your arms over your chest.  
"Don't get them here often, I presume?" Revali asks.  
"As Cavaliere said," you respond, "we only get them once every ten years. And...we're still two years due for the next one."  
"Hmm..." he considers. "You...you don't think it has anything to do with that _Carta _girl, do you?" The words make you let out a sigh. You stop at the base of the stairwell and spin on your heel.  
"Look, Revali," you tell him in a blunt tone. "I don't know why you have this thing against Tessa and Kylee, but can you _just _keep it to yourself for once? I have more _important _things to worry about."  
"Like what?"  
You roll your eyes.  
"You have _got _to be the most insensitive prick I've ever met. If you _aren't _going to help me, then go. I can get to my room by myself."  
"Hmph!" he scoffs back, crossing his arms. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't provide my help where it's _obviously _not appreciated!" And with that, he marches off in the other direction.  
Thankfully, you hear two pairs of footsteps approaching from the stairwell; upon a quick glance, you find that it's Aliya and Urbosa.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Aliya asks you quietly. You sigh.  
"Ganondorf had to be taken to the hospital," you tell the duo.  
"We heard," she explains. "I'm fairly sure that King Bowser found Miss Rogers and Miss Dolton trying to carry him out, so he took over."  
"Tessa's in the library now," Urbosa adds on. "She seemed rather...unsettled."  
"She did mention she was struggling with anxiety," you elucidate. "But...considering _he _was there with us, I presume she just wanted to get out of the situation."  
"I'm sorry to intrude," Aliya begins, "but what was all that arguing just before we got here?"  
"Well," you say with a heavy sigh, "Revali's being _Revali. _I don't know what it _is _with him, but he's _pretty _determined to harass Tessa." Urbosa shakes her head.  
"It's been one hundred years," she murmurs, "and he hasn't aged a _day _over nineteen." Your eyes widen.  
"He's only nineteen?" you repeat. "I thought he was..._I _dunno...twenty-_eight _or something?"  
"He's not too much older than Zelda and Link," she assures you. "In fact...he's the youngest out of us Champions."  
"How old is Mipha again?" Aliya whispers. Urbosa glances around to make sure that nobody's looking.  
_"Forty-three. And you didn't hear it from me."_  
"How the fuck is she forty-three and Revali's only _nineteen?" _you protest. "Didn't she say she was, like, _fifteen?"_  
"The Zora age differently to the rest of us in Hyrule," Aliya explains to you. "They don't begin adolescence until they're thirty-five or so."  
"Goodness _me..." _you tell yourself. "Why is everyone here so _old?" _At that, Urbosa chuckles.  
"I presume the effects of the Twilight Realm have ensured that _all _of us are able to remain youthful and lively," she assures you while resting an arm around your shoulder. "Now, [Y/N], did you want to head to the library?"  
"Yeah," you agree.


	373. Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy-Two || shrek is love shrek is life

The library is illuminated by the dull flickering of several candles encased in lanterns, which sit upon the centres of the tables. Several people are sitting around these tables, either talking amongst themselves or reading books quietly beneath the warm, orange light. The howling of the wind sweeps through the rafters, bringing an uncomfortable chill to your bones. You spot Jay and Kai standing outside the reading room.  
"Hey!" they both usher the three of you. You all head over to the duo.  
"What's going on?" you ask.  
"Tessa said she was gonna play this famous movie from her world through her laptop," Kai says with a grin, "and Gadd found a way to project it onto the wall with some battery-powered projector he'd been working on. Cole also let Tessa use his Bluetooth speaker so we could hear the sound better."  
"What's the movie?" you ask them.  
"It has this weird-sounding name," he begins. You watch on as he turns his attention away from you for a few moments. "What was it again, Jay?"  
_"Shrek," _he responds. "You guys wanna watch it?"  
"It might help you get your mind off everything," Urbosa suggests to you.  
You nod your head, making your way into the reading room.

Upon entering, you find that all of the chairs have been pushed off to one side to make a big space in the centre, which has been piled with bean bags, blankets and cushions. The room is relatively crowded, with Junior, Mara, Saria, Nova and Link's sister sitting at the very front, alongside Midna, Aki, Link and Corky. Behind the group of nine are Cole, Nabooru, Lloyd, Mipha and Nya; the three Ninjagians each carry their respective child in their arms, and next to them are Matt, Hellen, Birdie and Yunobo (the latter two are cowering at all of the lightning that seems to be striking outside). Luigi, Corky and the rest of the Immortal Humans are all sitting behind the second row, with Wu, Garmadon, Gadd, Cavaliere, Daruk and Tessa all on the chairs at the back (Tessa and Gadd are busy fine-tuning the projector, while the other four chatter to each other with grins). You sidle between the two back rows and make your way over to where the rest of your Champions are; Aliya makes the choice to sit with her family, and Urbosa takes the free seat next to Tessa. Kai and Jay make their way over towards Nya. It's a tight squeeze, but everyone's able to fit in the room together.  
"Where's Koji and Hayato?" Aliya whispers to Aki.  
"Said Riju wanted to address the rest of the Yiga about something important," he responds while trying his best to place an arm over her shoulder, which is hilariously impossible and kind of sad. You personally feel Aki's struggle; Gerudo people are _really _tall.  
"Without us?"  
"They're probably off to get the weekly banana haul," he assures her. "No. Wait. They'd _better _be off to get the weekly banana haul." Aliya chuckles to herself before giving her partner a kiss. Mara shrieks.  
"Ew!" she wails. "Mama's got _voe _germs!"  
"Yuck!" Nova winces.  
"Gross!" Junior retches.  
_"Disgusting!" _Saria squeals. You and Birdie exchange smiles.  
The wall lights up, revealing a BorgBook desktop background where the image is projecting. The mouse cursor hovers over a video icon titled _'shrek.mp4'; _Tessa double-clicks on the file, which loads up the movie in full screen.  
"It's time we teach these guys what _real _religion is," she declares to Corky.  
"It's not _that _funny, Tessa," her cousin tries to argue, although she's smiling as well. Tessa hits the play button.  
Everyone falls silent.

An animated, leather-bound fairytale book appears within the frame, alongside whimsical-sounding music. You're rather intrigued by this movie so far...why do the Immortal Humans jokingly worship it?  
_"Once upon a time," _a man narrates as the book opens, _"there was a lovely princess. She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss." _The narration is cut short as the man proceeds to burst into laughter.A large, green hand rips the final page. "Like _that's _ever gonna happen!" You snicker with laughter as the camera cuts to a wooden outhouse situated in marshlands. _"What _a load of-" However, the next word is censored by the flushing of a toilet.  
Tessa, Corky and the rest of the Immortal Humans collectively inhale, seemingly out of habit.  
_"Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me," _they all sing in cheery voices as the outhouse door is kicked down by a rather large ogre, _"I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed!"_  
"Imperial Sludge _who?" _Jay whispers to Cole.  
"This movie ain't half-bad," he agrees. Birdie can't stop hiding her laughter, along with all of the kids in the room. Even some of the grumpier people in the room can't help but to crack a smile.  
You're glad everyone's getting along.


	374. Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy-Three || uh...Uh...UH...

By the end of the movie, everyone's buzzing about their favourite scenes. Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Jay and Nya are busy singing the chorus of Smash Mouth's _All-Star _as the kids jump around them.  
"Alright," Cavaliere decides, "the power still hasn't returned, and as much as we'd love to see the second movie, Tessa, isn't your laptop low on battery?"  
"Yeah...unfortunately," she admits. "I wonder what's up with the power."  
"It'd usually be back on by now," he tells her. "Although...we seldom get this weather. I wonder if there's any way we can find out why this is happening."  
"Hmm..." Borg considers. "Perhaps Tessa could consult the diagnostics for the mobile data tower nearby. After all, it _is _connected to the power grid that powers Bianco Hills, and in the event of a power outage, we designed the diagnostic computers to run on a reserve power source. If she can figure out how the power grid failed, then perhaps we can find out how to reverse its effects!" Both of Tessa's eyes widen to the size of saucers.  
"Me?!" she demands. "But it's _stormy _outside!"  
"You're the only one who knows the system and is able-bodied, missy!" Gadd protests. "You'll be alright, we'll hook you up via a pulley system!"  
"That's great and all," she argues, "but I _think _you're forgetting something. I am a _human _being, and _human _beings are _kinda _susceptibleto dying from lightning strikes."  
"Yeah," Kai adds on, "it's _pretty _dangerous out there. I'm sure the power will return once the weather's passed...right?"  
"I have something that may help Tessa completely resist the effects of lightning," Urbosa declares. "Would that help?"  
"Depends on what it is," Gadd responds.  
"I'll be right back." She immediately jumps up and heads out of the room. Everyone's glancing at one another in confusion.  
"She's gone off her rocker," Garmadon murmurs to his brother.

It doesn't take long for Urbosa to return, this time carrying a golden helmet in her hands. It appears to be cylindrical in shape, with a circle at the back with a decorative lightning bolt design. Six aquamarine-coloured diamonds are embedded in the front; three rows of two gemstones. There's also a colourful design on the sides. Nabooru's eyes widen at the sight of it.  
"Is _that _the Thunderhelm?" she demands. "Urbosa, that's our _heirloom! _You _can't _just let a random _stranger _wear it!"  
_"More like a one-night stand," _Lloyd whispers to Cole, earning a slap on the back of the head by Nya.  
"I trust her," Urbosa decides, still clutching onto the helmet in an effort to keep it away from Nabooru. "She isn't the way Ganondorf and Revali make her out to be."  
"If you're so worried about Tessa wearing it," Corky tells her, "why don't we just get her to capture Urbosa with Cappy? That way, we've got the expertise and the resistance in the same body."  
"I'd rather not," she assures Corky and Nabooru. "Let her prove herself."  
"And what happens if she loses it?" Nabooru demands, an eyebrow raised. Tessa looks awfully uncomfortable at that question.  
"I assure you," she promises. "Tessa will _not _lose the Thunderhelm." She hands over the shiny, golden helmet to Tessa, who takes it with now trembling hands. "I believe in her."  
"No pressure," Jay nervously laughs.

**\- - -**

From the safety of the south-facing window in the Delfino Castle library, you and the others watch as Tessa is taken over to a small hill where the mobile tower lies, followed closely by Urbosa, Cavaliere, Borg, Gadd and Daruk, the latter who you presume is for deflecting any lightning strikes from the ground. The programmer, looking rather shaky, places the helmet over her head before stepping into a harness, which Borg helps adjust. She puts on a pair of thick, leather gloves before attaching two carabiners to the loop of her harness and screwing them shut; one is attached to her safety line, while the other is connected to the pulley system. For a while, the others offer Tessa a few words of encouragement. She then begins to pull herself up the side of the tower using the pulley system. You're glad you're not her, considering how heavy the rain is and how dark the sky seems to be. You wouldn't want to have to climb all that way and endanger your life in the process.  
"So far, so good," Nya whispers.  
"Isn't there any way you can stop this rain?" Jay asks her. She shakes her head.  
"I dunno why," she admits to him, "but ever since this morning, my powers _just _haven't worked. I dunno if it's a _genetic _thing, or if it's..._never _mind." As you watch Tessa slowly reaching the top of the tower, you can hear Nabooru tutting to herself.  
"She'd _better _not lose it," she mutters.  
"Hey," Cole assures her, "if Urbosa trusts her, then _we _can trust her...right?"  
In response, she gives him a disgusted look.  
_Great..._you think bitterly. _First Revali...and now Nabooru._  
A heavy gust of wind sweeps through Bianco Hills, causing Tessa to sway to the right. She's clinging to her safety line, trembling and shaking.  
_"Let me down!" _she screams. _"Let me down!"_  
_"It's okay, Tessa!" _Borg assures her. _"You're nearly at the computer terminal!"_  
Eventually, she reaches a panel that slides open. You can _just _see a screen inside, along with a mechanical keyboard. Tessa begins to type away at the keyboard, and that's when you see a series of violent sparks dancing around her. She's starting to shake.  
"Why couldn't we send Jay or Urbosa up there?" Birdie asks with a frown.  
"They don't know the system, I presume," Corky responds. "Although...this is-"  
_**BANG!**  
_Everyone rushes over to the window, where Tessa is busy cussing like a sailor. You presume that she's just been struck by lightning, but by some divine miracle, it's as if said lightning was repelled.  
_"It's okay!" _Urbosa shouts from the ground as Tessa regains her balance and returns to the terminal. _"You're alive!" _As Tessa continues to type away, you begin to notice a hissing noise in your head. It sounds an awful lot like whispering...and with those whispers come a violent chill through your bones.  
"What's going on?" you murmur as you clutch your head in your hands.  
"Shit...are you okay, Princess?" Kai asks as he, Corky and Jay head over to you.  
"You need to get some sleep," Jay decides, the three beginning to take you away. Lloyd's busy staring at the top of the tower, his jaw dropped.  
Perched above Tessa's head, with its hands around the Thunderhelm, is an Oni.  
You all gasp as it rips the Thunderhelm away from her head and vanishes into thin air with the priceless artefact.  
As Tessa immediately shuts the computer terminal and begins a hasty descent, you can only watch in horror. Well...most of you, anyway. Nabooru is scowling as she clenches her fists.  
"I _knew _it'd happen!" she shouts. "But did _anyone _listen to me?!"


	375. Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy-Four || YIKESYIKESYIKESYIKESYIKESYIKES

It doesn't take too long for the others to return inside. Tessa bolts into the library, tears running down her face. Her wails fill the air, her boots leaving damp footprints against the ground as she makes a sprint for the safety of her office. Borg and Gadd are following closely behind her, trying to assure her that what had happened wasn't her fault. The three make their way inside, and Tessa immediately proceeds to slam the door shut behind her. You and Corky, along with the others, head over towards the door; Corky knocks on it gently.  
"It's me," she tells the three. "I saw what happened...and it isn't your fault, Tessa." The door opens; Borg's in the doorframe with a worried look upon his face.  
"I don't know what happened up there, but I'm afraid Tessa doesn't feel safe anymore."  
"Can [Y/N] and I come in?" she inquires in a calm tone. "We aren't going to yell at her."  
_"No!"_ Tessa yells from one corner of the room. She's sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, still shaking from the whole ordeal.  
"Give her some time," Borg assures Corky before closing the doors. They lock, leaving the rest of you exchanging nervous glances.  
"Man..." Lloyd admits to the rest of you, "I think Tessa needs to stick to the desk job."  
"Agreed," Corky adds on.  
_"Look, _Nabooru," Cole begins as he tries to calm down his enraged partner, "you _saw _what that Oni did. She couldn't stop it, okay? Why don't you just take a breather?"  
Carrying their daughter in her arms, Nabooru proceeds to storm off towards the north-east elevator.  
Cole shrugs his shoulders and apologises to his close friends before rushing after her.  
"What's gotten _into _Urbosa?" Kai asks, scratching at the back of his head. "It's not like her to lose her _temper _this easily."  
"Yeah," Nya adds on with a worried glance outside, "she and Tessa were getting along like peas in a _pod _this morning!"  
"She's angry that her helmet's gone," Corky murmurs. "All we can do is keep her away from the office and let her cool down-"  
Everyone falls dead silent as the south-west elevator doors open.  
_**"WHERE IS SHE?!"** _Urbosa screams, storming towards the rest of you as Cavaliere and Daruk try to restrain her.

"Nuh-uh," Kai decides, standing in front of the crowd and holding his arms out. "You need to chill out."  
_"Out _of my way," she snaps, yanking her hand free from Cavaliere's grasp and slapping Kai across the face. Due to her height and strength advantage, she's easily able to shove you all out of the way.  
"Stop it!" Corky pleads. "She didn't lose it, an _Oni _stole it!"  
"She _should _have protected it with her life!" she roars back at her. Corky flinches at her tone of voice. _"You _should know better, Claire!"  
"Hey," you warn Urbosa, holding your hands out. "You need some time to yourself."  
"I don't _want _time to myself! I want _answers!"_  
With a swift kick to the door, she's able to send it flying off its hinges.  
The next few moments are a blur as she lashes towards Tessa with outstretched hands. You're absolutely appauled with how violent she's become as she strikes her over and over again. There's absolutely no hesitation in her violence. You hear several sickening cracks...it's like a demon's possessed her. Tessa's screaming, trying her best to deflect the constant beatings. One of her hands is clutched around her other wrist, which appears to be bent at an awkward angle. You can already see several colourful bruises dotting her arms, legs and jaw. In a swift move, Cavaliere rushes inside, picks Urbosa up by the waist, hoists her over his shoulder and proceeds to carry her out without a word.  
_"You'll pay for letting it out of your sight, you traitor!" _she shrieks as she's carried away towards the north-east elevator.  
To your shock, you notice that she's devoid of any pins implanted into the back of her neck.  
Corky shakes her head in disbelief.  
"Go away," you tell the others sternly.  
They oblige immediately.

As you and Corky make your way into the room, you notice that Tessa's still holding her left wrist. Her left hand is completely limp; bent at a rather awkward angle as you'd seen before. A sigh escapes Corky's lips as she goes to help her cousin up.  
"It's not your fault," she promises her as she wraps her arms around her, making sure to be gentle. Tessa's trying her hardest to fight back her sobs, but to no avail, it's all she can do.  
"W...wh..._why _me?!" she wails. "Is it something I'm _doing _wrong? Is it because of my-"  
"Tessa," she reassures her. "It is _not _your fault. It's not something you can control, okay? And besides...we _all _saw that Oni taking the Thunderhelm."  
"Why did she _hit _me?"  
Corky shakes her head, instead opting to return to the hug. You know that Corky doesn't know why...perhaps she's trying to repress memories of her own.  
"I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?" she tells you. "Your wrist is _definitely _broken."  
"I...I _just _wanna go home..."  
_"I _know. And we're going to work as hard as we can to find a way back, okay?"  
"Okay."  
Corky proceeds to take her out of the room, heading over towards the south-west elevator.

**\- - -**

An hour has passed since Corky and Tessa had left. You're now sitting in Mayor Giudice's office on the ground floor as she and Cavaliere proceed to discuss the recent events that have unfolded with you. Giudice looks awfully pale at the recollection of the events Cavaliere is sharing.  
"You say she..._attacked _Miss Dolton?" she whispers.  
"Yes," he responds. "Unfortunately, her injuries were of enough concern to Corky to warrant a trip to the hospital." Giudice takes off her glasses and shakes her head.  
"First it was Miss Carta going for an epileptic fit...and _then _it was Lord Dragmire with appendicitis...and _now _Miss Dolton is being taken for a fracture?" She shakes her head in disbelief. "Goodness me, there's _no _doubt we're in trouble if we can't at least get the power running again. The head of the emergency department just called me in tears_. _He said there's been one hundred and _fifty _separate distress calls within the past ten minutes, and that most were medical emergencies."  
"Really?" you murmur. "I...I wish I could help."  
"Not in the state you are now," Cavaliere advises. "You're due to have those children _any _day now. We don't want to stress you out more than we need to." The telephone beside Giudice's computer begins to ring; she picks it up.  
"Hello," she begins in the calmest tone she can manage, "this is Mayor Charlotte Giudice of Isle Delfino speaking." She pauses for a few moments and then smiles. "Oh, Alessandra! It's good to hear you again!"  
"That must be _Judge _Giudice," Cavaliere tells you as he leans back in his seat. "Although I wonder why she's calling...it's her day off today."  
"Who knows?" you ask.  
The Mayor's face almost drains of any colour.  
"Aless..." she murmurs, "are you _sure _there's any other way? Can't we just have her under probation?" At those words, you and Cavaliere turn towards her. "I _know _that's what the jury has said, but you _must _remember that Urbosa is _still-" _Her voice cuts short. "Oh. I understand. I'll tell them right away. Goodbye."  
She slowly hangs up the phone.  
"What was _that _all about?" you ask.  
"The people of Isle Delfino have been made aware of the incident in Delfino Castle," she responds. "According to my sister, security footage of Urbosa's attack wasuploaded to Chirp shortly after it happened."  
"Wait..._security footage?" _you demand. "How? The _power's _out!"  
"The cameras have back-up batteries," Cavaliere tells you. "It was in Borg's interests that they were designed that way."  
"Of course they do," you mutter. "So the people know what's happened?"  
"They know," she informs you. "And they have made it clear that they wish for Urbosa to be imprisoned."  
You bury your head into your hands.  
"I can't _believe _it," you mutter. "Today's been a _disaster! _Is there any _more _bad news?"  
As if you've spoken the Devil's name, the phone immediately rings.

"Hello?" you can hear Nurse Cassie beginning in a timid voice. "Is Princess [Y/N] there?"  
"Yes," Giudice answers. "I'll put her on now." She passes the telephone over to you; you bring it up to your ear.  
"Hi," you begin. "Is everything okay?"  
"Dr Mela wanted me to call to inform you that your fiancé's surgery was a success," she explains. "He's currently within the recovery room if you'd like to visit. We're slowly bringing him off the anaesthesia...he _was _scared when he went under, but I think he's going to be okay."  
"I hope so," you agree.  
"If you _do _come," she adds on, "then I recommend heading through the non-emergency entry. We've just had about _two hundred _people coming in from numerous emergencies across the island, and the triage nurses are getting fairly overwhelmed."  
"Alright," you agree. "I'll be right there."  
"Okay, bye!" she says in a thankful tone. You pass the phone back to Giudice, who rests it back on its cradle.  
"What happened?" Cavaliere asks you.  
"Some _good _news, finally," you tell them both. "She said that Ganondorf's okay, and she asked if I wanted to see him."  
"You'd better," Giudice agrees. "I think our future King ought to know what's going _on _around here!"  
"Yeah..." you murmur. "Can either of you take me?"  
"I will," Cavaliere decides. "Charlotte, if it isn't too much trouble, can you keep an eye on things around here?"  
"Of course I can," she agrees.


	376. Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy-Five || sippin' that drank

The second you head into the hospital, Nurse Cassie and Dr Mela immediately approach you. The receptionist is busy behind her desk, juggling two phone calls, her computer and some paper work all at once. You presume that back-up generators are powering the hospital.  
"Thank _Rosalina _you arrived, Princess [Y/N]," your doctor sighs with relief.  
"How are things going in the emergency department?" you inquire.  
"I'm glad we were assigned to Lord Dragmire before it all started," Nurse Cassie decides, "because it's _chaos _in there. I've never seen so many people in all the years I've _worked _here!"  
"That storm brought bad luck with it, I tell you!" Dr Mela adds on. "Our medical team's being pushed to its limits. There's still more ambulances on the way."  
"What happened?" Cavaliere frowns.  
"There was a _lot _of property damage," Cassie responds. "Think a lot of homes in the village were destroyed while the people were still inside, _and_ there was also an incident at Pinna Park with one of the rides. Not to mention we've had _two _people come in that were struck by lightning at Noki Bay."  
"Goodness," you murmur. "Thank you for working so hard through this whole ordeal."

As you head through several halls and into the surgery recovery ward, Nurse Cassie gives you and Cavaliere some hand sanitizer to apply. The four of you stop in front of a door leading into a dimly-lit room.  
"Now," she giggles, "anaesthesia can make some people a _little _bit delirious, and I'm afraid your partner is _one _of those people, Princess." She slowly opens the door and pokes her head in. "Hello. Is he awake yet?"  
"He's been mumbling some weird shit about sunflowers," you can hear Bowser responding from inside. "Ironic, 'cause he's _allergic_ to 'em!"  
"Princess [Y/N] is here to see him," she adds on, opening the door and reaching for one of the light switches. She turns it on, and you immediately spot Ganondorf lying in the bed with a rather dazed look on his face. Bowser, who's sitting in the armchair next to him, is chuckling as he films the whole ordeal.  
"Ganondorf?" you begin as you head over to where he's lying. You take his hand in yours, noticing it's unusually cold. "How are you feeling?" He glances over towards you.  
"Wrong room, wench..." he murmurs. "My sweetheart is going to be _furious _if she sees you here...isn't that right?" His head rolls back towards Bowser, who bursts into laughter. You can't help but to giggle.  
"Your fiancée's standing over _there," _he chuckles back.  
"Goodness _me," _Cavaliere whispers, although he's also smiling. "Princess, are you going to let him live this one down?"  
"No," you decide with a smirk. As Bowser stands up and offers you the seat, you notice that Ganondorf is falling back asleep.  
"He's been in and out for a while," Dr Mela explains. "He'll get over the anaesthesia soon."  
"I hope so," you agree. You're about to take Ganondorf's hand when a loud beeping noise fills the air.  
_"Code blue in the emergency waiting room," _someone calls through the speaker system, _"I repeat, code blue in the emergency waiting room." _Nurse Cassie and Dr Mela give each other a nervous glance.  
"Is it _bad _that it's the fifteenth code blue today?" she asks her colleague.  
"We usually only have one a _week_," he agrees. "We'll be right back."  
And with that, the duo rush out of the room.

"Crazy weather we're having today..." Bowser decides as he glances out the window. It's still drizzling down, and every so often, you can spot an ambulance pulling into the emergency bay. You can't imagine what's happened. "It's pretty dark out there."  
"I know..." you murmur as you rest a hand against the window. "I hope it clears soon, you know."  
"It will," Cavaliere assures the two of you. "I have faith."  
"Was he quick to get into surgery?" you ask Bowser, turning back towards Ganondorf. After you ask, he nods his head.  
"Think we had to wait for this guy that got stabbed on the railway," he responds, "but aside from that, we were sent right in."  
"Did you see Mario or Zane?" Cavaliere inquires.  
"No..._pretty _sure they were with Kylee."  
"Know how she's doing?" you ponder.  
Bowser shakes his head in response.  
"Haven't heard a _thing _yet," he admits. "Hope she's okay..."  
"It's a good thing you guys weren't at the castle," you begin with a sigh.  
"Wait...what happened?"  
"Well, Borg and Gadd wanted Tessa to check out the nearby mobile data tower to see if she could figure out why the power had gone out. Because it was stormy, Urbosa lent her this helmet thing...but then it got stolen by an Oni while Tessa was up there."  
"Did Tessa get hurt?"  
"Yeah...Urbosa broke her _wrist _over it."  
At that statement, Bowser's eyes widen.  
"Are...are ya' _sure _we're talkin' about Urbosa here, [Y/N]?" he murmurs. "She...she really _did _that?"  
"Yep."  
_"Weren't _they all excited about bein' together last night?"  
"Yeah. I don't know what's gotten _into _either of them. Tessa seemed to be a lot more on edge...almost like she was about to burst into tears. And Urbosa was _really _mad."  
"I had to carry her out," Cavaliere adds on.  
"Ugh..._women, _am I right?" Bowser scoffs. You can't help but to agree.  
"Always causing drama," you tell them.

**\- - -**

When Ganondorf wakes up again, it's just you and Bowser. Cavaliere had left a couple of hours ago after receiving a phone call from one of his sons; apparently, their house had been flooded by rainwater. It's close to six now, and the skies are getting even darker.  
"Hmm..." you ponder. "It's getting late."  
"Yeah," Bowser agrees. "I'd better get back to the castle and look after Junior before Midna gives me an earful." He gets up out of his seat.  
_"Where...where am I, sweetheart?" _Ganondorf murmurs to you. Bowser gives him a pat on the shoulder.  
"Thank you for staying with him," you tell the Koopa, who grins in response.  
"Hey, happy to help out." He waves, one hand pushing against the door. "See ya' soon."  
With that, he heads into the hallway and shuts the door behind him. You take Ganondorf's hand in yours, giving him a soft smile.  
"You just woke up from an operation," you whisper to him.  
"A...a _what?"_  
"They took something out of your body that was hurting you." He's really struggling to stay awake. His eyelids shut every few seconds, only for them to open again. It's like he's going to drift off at any moment.  
"And...and how...did they...do that?"  
"I'll let the doctors explain that," you respond before giving him a kiss on the forehead. A small smile creeps across his face. "Now...it's a little bit dangerous for me to leave in this weather, so I think I'm going to stay here with you tonight, okay?"  
"Okay..."  
A knock on the door alerts you to the presence of someone else.  
After peering through the glass panel, you see that it's Mario, Zane, Corky and Tessa, the latter of whom is in a cast with a sling securing it.

The door swings open, and the four file into the room. Mario and Zane are dressed in neat, blue surgical scrubs, while Corky is wearing the black pinafore, white apron and matching bandana typical of the nurses who work here. As for Tessa, she's now wearing a simple orange T-shirt and a pair of jeans.  
"Hey," Corky says with a smile as she makes her way over to Ganondorf. "Are you feeling alright?"  
"I feel as if I've been _poisoned," _he murmurs back.  
"Current indicators suggest that your state is being caused by the gradual wearing-off of the anaesthesia used prior to and during your operation," Zane explains to him. "I would advise that you do not exert yourself over the next two weeks."  
"It was lucky it was caught early on," Mario tells the rest of you. "Corky, have you considered going back to medical school and becoming a doctor?"  
"Me?" Corky scoffs and brushes her hand through the air. _"Nah..._I'm an IHA agent. Nursing _was _my job, but it's _more _of a side hobby now."  
"Thanks for helping back there," he tells her.  
"Well," she decides, "there were a _lot _of patients that only had minor injuries."  
"It's a good thing it's all under control now," he agrees.  
"How's Kylee doing?" you inquire.  
Mario and Zane give each other a nervous look.  
"We conducted a blood test," Zane begins to tell you, "as her internal body temperature was low. Our findings suggested an infection of a particularly concerning sort."  
"An infection..." you repeat in disbelief. He nods his head.  
"The Hyruleans have dubbed it Malice Fever," he explains. "It comes as a result of exposure to Dark Matter. The symptoms and signs of such an infection include delirium, psychosis, localised infections, convulsions, and in extreme cases, coma or death may occur."  
"Hmm..." you wonder. "What's it like?"  
"A friend of mine did research into it last year before he disappeared," Mario tells you. "He found that full-blooded Oni were natural carriers of Dark Matter. He _also _found that they could leave it behind, and that even a _minute _dose could cause all of these symptoms."  
"Malice Fever..." you repeat. "And Kohga shoved his _face _into the shit. Does it spread fast?"  
"Thankfully, it does not spread in the cases where only slight traces are present," Zane assures you. "We have placed Kylee onto a dialysis machine in order to clean the blood of any present Dark Matter. We are expecting a full recovery in a matter of days."  
"However...we _have_ found other cases of Malice Fever at the hospital," Mario admits. "And Ganondorf was _one _of them."  
"Me?" your partner frowns. "I...I was _made _of the stuff once. I think I'd know if _Malice _was trying to kill me."  
"It appeared to accumulate within your appendix," Zane informs him. "Thankfully, as it was entirely localised, we were able to remove it, and your most recent bloodwork suggests that you are free of any Dark Matter."  
"Hmm..." you ponder. "I wonder if _she _has Malice Fever."  
"Who?" Tessa asks. You take in a deep breath, fearing her reaction.  
"Urbosa."  
_"Oh."_  
Thankfully, Tessa leaves her reaction at that.  
"How so?" Zane inquires.  
"She lashed out at me after I lost something belonging to her," she admits, her head bowing down. "She...my wrist broke because...well, you see, she-"  
"Where is she now?" Mario asks her in a quiet tone.  
"My current access to Isle Delfino's criminal database suggest she is currently being held within the Delfino Plaza Prison," Zane explains.  
"You go and test her, Zane," he instructs the Nindroid. "Tessa and Corky...is it okay if I have a word with you?"  
"Sure," Corky agrees before her cousin has the chance to object. "We'll leave you to it, [Y/N] and Ganondorf."  
With that, the four leave the room.

"Urbosa..._attacked _Tessa?" Ganondorf asks you with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah..." you tell him. "She...lent Tessa something, but then it was stolen by an Oni. I don't think Urbosa saw everything, because she-"  
"Malice Fever or not...I'm _ashamed _of her for raising a hand against another woman..._much _less one who is younger than her. The Curse of Demise runs through my veins...but she was not given that hardship. I...expected _better _from her."  
"Maybe you could have a word to her about it once you get home," you decide.  
"I shall," he agrees. "But for now...I'd like to rest, sweetheart. I'm not quite sure why I've spent half the day sleeping but still feel as if I'm about to drop dead, but-"  
"You _just _woke up from a major surgery," you protest. _"That's _why you feel so tired." As you give him another kiss, you notice that his hand drifts towards your lower back. There's an all-too-familiar smirk spread across his lips.  
"Hmm...I've been waiting a _long _time for you," he murmurs, his hand moving slightly lower. You slap it away.  
"You'll have to wait a little while longer," you reassure him with a smug grin of your own, "okay?"


	377. Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy-Six || hmm.

The next morning, you're awoken by a rather troublesome pain in your lower back. You curse under your breath and rub at it in an attempt to get rid of it.  
"I'd better not have to deal with this again," you mutter to yourself. You immediately take the blanket off your body and fold it neatly before standing up and placing it down where you'd slept on the armchair last night. You notice that Dr Mela and Nurse Cassie are in the room alongside Mario and Zane; the four are cheerfully chattering away as they take the IV drip out of the back of Ganondorf's hand. He stares at the needle with the utmost curiosity.  
"What's going on?" you ask them.  
"Princess Zelda and Princess Mipha stopped by earlier in the morning to visit," Zane explains to you. "The latter was able to fully utilise her healing abilities to hasten Ganondorf's healing process."  
"That's good," you say with a sigh of relief. You can't help but to rub at your back again. _"Ugh..._I don't know how to get rid of these stupid back pains."  
"Back pains?" Nurse Cassie inquires. "How frequently are you having them?"  
"I had a couple yesterday," you respond, "and then one when I woke up just then."  
"Hmm..." she considers while turning to face Dr Mela, "what do _you _think?"  
"Sounds like your body's preparing itself for labour," he explains to you. "I'll presume those are _contractions _you are having. Do they shoot through to the front of your hips?"  
"Kind of," you tell her as the pain begins to fade away. You certainly won't miss it. "It feels like I'm on that time of the month."  
"Yep," Cassie confirms. _"Definitely _labour. But not active yet. I'd even go as far as saying that you've _just _entered the first stage."  
_"Lovely," _you mutter. "We haven't even set up the _nursery _yet."  
"Don't fret, Princess," she assures you. "It could be _weeks _before it progresses into the second stage. Now, I think we ought to send you home and then have you brought in when the contractions are about ten minutes apart."  
"How will I know to come in?" you ask her.  
"Oh," she assures you, _"you'll _know."  
"Now," Dr Mela tells Ganondorf, "we'll just get those confirmation results back and then send you back home, alright?"  
"That sounds wonderful," he responds.  
"And _you, _Dr Jumpman..." he continues. "I think _you _ought to go home, too. You've been on site for nearly _twenty-four _hours without a rest. You'll work yourself into the ground if you go on!"  
"But Kylee-"  
"Will be alright," Cassie promises him. "We'll call you _right _away if there's any updates."

You and Ganondorf are standing with Nurse Cassie in the non-emergency reception, alongside a rather hesitant Mario. The receptionist, who's leaning back in her seat with a cup of coffee resting in her hands, waves the nurse over.  
"Thank the _stars _we got extra doctors and nurses in from the Mushroom Kingdom," she tells her with a sigh of relief.  
"We couldn't have done it without your _exceptional _multitaskingskills, Vera," Cassie assures her, beaming back. "Now, have we organised flights back home for the Mushroom Kingdomer doctors and nurses?"  
"Yes," she responds, "although some are staying to provide continued assistance." The receptionist spots you and Ganondorf watching her. "Oh, hello there, Your Majesties! It's good to see you again!"  
"Good to see you as well," you reply with a wave.  
"We'd better get you back home, sweetheart," Ganondorf tells you, picking you up in his arms. You giggle.  
"We'll see you again soon, Princess!" Cassie waves.


	378. Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy-Seven || doriyah

Upon arriving back to the castle, you spot Birdie talking to the two guards on duty at the front door. She's laughing along with them.  
"You know," she tells them, "once my son's born, we're _all _going to be doing some training _every _morning at _five o'clock _sharp."  
"Until _then, _General Cavaliere," the guard to the left smirks, _"we'll _just stick to standin' around all day."  
"You'd better watch your backs, boys..." she warns back with a sparkle in her eye. The two guards straighten up as they spot you and Ganondorf walking towards the front door.  
"Hello," you wave.  
"Oh, _hi _[Y/N]!" your best friend beams, spinning on her heel and giving you a smile. "Mipha came back just a little while ago. Ganondorf's doing better now?"  
"Indeed," he responds.  
"Glad you guys weren't here to hear the big _fight _that went down at four this mornin'," the other guard admits.  
"Wait...what fight?" you frown.  
_"Somethin' _between that short stocky gal with the cat-eye specs and that Rito archer," the first explains. You roll your eyes, knowing _exactly _which two individuals he's referring to.  
"Tessa and Revali," you reiterate out loud. "What were they fighting about _this _time?"  
"Oh," Birdie answers, "it was _awful. _Apparently Tessa had been working _all _night trying to reinstall the operating system on a computer that was looping on startup repair in the library's laptop section of the computer lab. She was tired, so she left the USB backup in the laptop she was repairing and headed down to the kitchen to get a coffee, because the library's supply was out."  
"Where does Revali come into this?" you inquire.  
"From what Borg and Gadd told me," she continues, "they saw Revali heading into the library with Kai, Lloyd, Bowser and...Hellen? Or was it Ruto?"  
"Go on," Ganondorf prompts her.  
_"Anyway," _she resumes, "Kai and Lloyd wanted to pull some prank and set all the wallpapers to that picture of Link when he was stoned at the Spilt Tea. They'd woken up a few people to help them do it quickly, and they were getting through them pretty fast. But then _apparently, _Revali decided to take out the USB that Tessa had, and _right _as it was about to finish installing the proper operating system, too. The others said he was having trouble understanding the computers or something like that."  
"Oh, no..." you murmur.  
"Anyway, the others saw what he did and decided to _ditch _him there because they heard Tessa walking into the library."  
"And...I presume that's when the fighting started?"  
"Yeah. It woke _everyone _up this morning. Jay and Nya were _really _pissed off at 'em, cause their son wouldn't stop crying after he woke up. And because everyone was angry at them...well, they've been goin' off at each other like YouTube _beauty _gurus cancelling each other. They won't stop tellin' each other how it's their fault everyone's angry at them, and it's just making us even madder!"  
"Princess Peach asked me to tell them to, and I quote, _'shut the fuck up' _when I headed out of the knights' quarters this morning," the first guard further explains to you.  
"Yeah!" the second guard adds on. "We ain't _ever _heard her cuss like that before...she must've been _real _mad!"  
"We'll see what we can do," you tell the trio. You then turn to where Mario's standing behind you. "Do you think you can talk to Tessa? I'd like to have a word with Revali."  
"Yes, Princess," he agrees before heading inside.  
"And what about me?" Ganondorf asks you.  
"You're with me," you respond.

"...you're a _real _fucking asshole, you know that?!"  
"And who's fault _was _it that you turned your _back _to that ghastly thing, you imbecile?!"  
"You shouldn't have bloody touched something you didn't know how to _use, _you fucking boomer!"  
"Why don't you take your peddling insults _elsewhere, _bitch?"  
You and Ganondorf give each other a look of disbelief as you stop in front of the kitchen doors.  
"He's only a year older than her," you decide with wide eyes.  
"Mother _Din," _he mutters back, "if I have to listen to them again..." He doesn't finish his thoughts, instead opting to shove the doors open. _"You two! Out!"  
_"Well, well," Revali scoffs back, "looks like the _cavalry _has arrived!"  
"Oh," Tessa mutters back at him, _"you'd _better shut the fuck up, bird-brain."  
"Don't tell _me _what to do, _four-eyes," _he hisses back. Without a word more, Ganondorf storms toward the duo, picks each one up by the waist and hoists them up onto his shoulders before turning around and heading towards the hallway again.  
_"Put me down, Ganondorf!" _Tessa screams as she tries to kick him.  
"I'll have Princess _Zelda _hear about this!" Revali adds on in a loud tone. You step out of the way, narrowly missing them, and proceed to follow Ganondorf.  
"You're going to stop fighting each other," you decide in a calm tone, "alright?"  
_"He _started it!" Tessa screams.  
_"She _was the one who started throwing tantrums like a child in the _first _place!" Revali protests.  
"Was _not!"_  
"Were _too!"_  
"Was _not!"_  
Ganondorf throws them both down to the ground, sending them tumbling down the hallway. Tessa uses her good arm to shield her bad one, however, she still screams out in pain. As for Revali, he smacks into a wall and appears to be quite dazed for a while.  
"You're upsetting [Y/N]," Ganondorf warns them in a stern tone as he crouches down between the two. "If I hear _either _of you raising your voices against each other again...you can _both _find somewhere else to live. Have I made myself _clear?"_  
"Yes..." Tessa mutters, trying her best to wipe her tears away. She pulls herself up off the ground.  
"You're tired," he continues. "Go to your room and sleep. I don't want to see you out here until you're well-rested and in a better mood."  
"Yes, Ganondorf."  
And with that, she slumps over to the south-east elevator.  
"As for _you,_ Revali," you add on, watching the Rito as he stumbles around, _"go _and find a hobby that doesn't involve being a self-centred prick."  
He doesn't speak back to either you or Ganondorf, instead choosing to storm off elsewhere.  
"Goodness _me..." _you mutter. "Was he _that _horrible to Link?"  
"I'm not sure, sweetheart...I'm not sure..."


	379. Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy-Eight || Presence

**Time: 8:37 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess Harumi of the Ninjagian Empire  
Motives: ???**

The Jade Princess stares on in silence from Delfino Castle's rooftops, watching the thick, grey clouds as they swirl overhead. She doesn't speak a word, yet she wants to. And she would...if anyone was around to listen to her. Harumi crosses her arms over her chest and shivers. She _hates _bad weather.  
"That fighting was pretty bad this morning, wasn't it?"  
She turns around to spot Lloyd standing next to her, carrying their daughter in his arms.  
"How's she doing?" she asks him quietly.  
"She settled down pretty quickly," he responds with a smile. "Mom taught me how to hold her properly."  
"That's lovely of her." Harumi's quick to turn back to the horizon. She can't bear to look at her daughter. No...Echo looks too much like Lloyd. "How are Cole and Jay handling _their _little ones?"  
"I don't think Nabooru _or _Nya wanna let them hold Louise and Lar," he chuckles. "They're _both _pretty protective." Harumi knows that Lloyd's expecting a response in the form of a laugh, or perhaps even a smile. However, she can't bring herself to. Not with all that's on her mind.  
"I'd imagine so," she murmurs.  
Lloyd picks up on this.

"Hey...Rumi," he whispers as he places an arm over her shoulder. "You...don't seem excited about being a new mom. Is...is everything _okay?" _Harumi lets out a sigh, her unusually dull eyes glancing towards his. Lloyd notices that she's deliberately trying to avoid eye contact with their daughter.  
"No...it's not, Lloyd." She takes a moment to gather her thoughts. "I...I don't want anything to do with her."  
At those words, he freezes to the spot.  
"Harumi, I'm _sure _we can figure something out here."  
"No, Lloyd. There's nothing to figure out. I...I'm not _ready _to be a mother. And I don't think I'll _ever _be ready."  
"Don't say that," he assures her in a gentle tone. "We can learn along the way-"  
"There's _no _'we'. That...that _child _was conceived from a stupid one-night stand. And I don't want _anything _to do with her."  
"You can't just abandon her, Harumi. She's your _daughter."_  
"She's _yours, _too."  
Lloyd doesn't bother to chase after her as she rushes back into the elevator.

The Ninjagian princess is about to leave through the front doors of Delfino Castle, but she's stopped by her best friend of fifteen years, who's carrying a box filled with packing peanuts. She sets the box down next to her.  
"Rumi?" Ultraviolet asks, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's goin' _on? _You look like someone just shat in your coffee."  
"I...I don't know what's _wrong _with me," she whispers. "I...I _hate _her!"  
"Hate _who?"_  
"Echo."  
"Your...your _daughter?" _At those words, Harumi nods her head. She's expecting Ultraviolet to make some witty remark about how children are stupid, snotty brats, but to her surprise, she looks as if she's just seen Harumi murder someone with her bare teeth. "Harumi...I...I don't know what to say. I...I thought you were different."  
"It...it's not my fault!" she tries to argue. However, she's impeded by the sheer fact that Ultraviolet looks just as scared as she feels.  
"Don't _do _this to her," she pleads. "It'll ruin her life, and you'll end up _kicking _yourself for not spendin' any _time _with her!"  
"How would _you _understand? You've done nothing but abuse drugs for your _entire _life, Violet!"  
"Because _my _mother abandoned _me!" _she yells back. "My _own _fucking mother left me on the streets because _she _felt the way you feel right now! And I fucking _hate _her!" Harumi's trying her hardest not to cry, but she can't help to. Ultraviolet's also in tears. "Harumi...I already had to live with the fact that I'm the Overlord's daughter growing up. And...and _now _I live here knowing that _Urbosa _hates me _just _as much as my father. Don't _do _this to her, Harumi."  
Harumi wails as she slides onto the ground. Her hands cover her face, however, the tears still spill out from beneath. She tries her hardest to stop shaking so much. Ultraviolet's still crying, but she's able to muster up the courage to sit down next to her and wrap her arms around her friend. For the longest time, the two are dead silent.  
"I...I _can't..." _Harumi finally tells Ultraviolet. "I told Lloyd I-"  
"You can. And _we're _going to find you some help before it's too late. Please. I...I don't want you _or _Echo endin' up like me."  
With hesitance, Harumi nods her head.


	380. Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy-Nine || wouldn't YOU like to know, weather boy?

**Time: 2:45 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Lady Misako Garmadon of the Underworld  
Motives: Good**

"Post-natal depression?" Billie guesses as the middle-aged Ninjagian hangs up the phone. She nods her head in response. "Man...hope Harumi can get the help she needs."  
"It was good of Ultraviolet to take her to the hospital," Misako agrees, turning over to Zelda and Peach. "I'm not sure what incentives she'd have for doing so."  
"Whatever her reasons are," Peach assures her, "she's going to get through this. I believe in Harumi."  
"As do I," Zelda affirms. "I'm sure that a child is a _life-_changing experience...and I don't blame Harumi _or _Lloyd for not feeling ready to take on that challenge."  
"My mom had post-natal depression with my older brother," Billie whispers.  
The four are silent for a while, taking in the ambient sounds of the library.  
"So," Peach begins after a few moments have passed, "[Y/N] and Ganondorf are going to be married soon."  
"It's wonderful they are," Zelda decides. "As much as we didn't think it at first...they're made for each other. I've never seen that man gaze upon a woman with _such _unconditional love. I'll admit...I'm _jealous_ of [Y/N]'s treatment at times."  
"Aren't we all?" Misako adds on as the four chuckle.  
"Just _seeing _them in the same room makes me miss my husband," Billie laughs. "Oh...that little pet name Ganondorf has for [Y/N] reminds me how much of a hopeless _romantic _my Mercer is."  
"Those Dragmires are lucky, lately..." Misako murmurs. "Ganondorf _and _Nabooru are getting married, Midna's raising her son with the utmost devotion, Riju's made a great effort to help Buliara _and _Aliya lead the Gerudo and the Yiga..."  
"Not to mention Link and Aryll have been reunited," Zelda adds on.  
"It's a shame about Urbosa, isn't it?" Peach whispers.  
"Yeah..." the other three find themselves saying in unison. Another silence fills the air, this time lasting for much longer than the last. None of them want to delve into the topic of her arrest, knowing that it may bring up some rather negative talk. And considering how much of today has been a nightmare for the quartet...well, _none _of them want to fall down that rabbit hole again.  
"Heard she got bailed out by the Hackergirl," Billie murmurs. "And that she's cleared to come back to Delfino Castle tonight...on the condition that she has a chronosteel collar on."  
"It's for everyone's safety," Misako assures her. "Especially for her daughters and Tessa."  
"How _embarrassing _do you think it is to be Riju or Ultraviolet right now?" Zelda whispers.  
"I _know, _right?" Billie agrees. "They both seemed pretty angry with Urbosa after what she did." Misako hears the elevator doors opening, so she turns her attention back down towards one of her research books.  
"Heads down, girls," she murmurs in warning.

"Good afternoon, Misako," Wu begins as he heads over to the quartet, followed by Impa and Toadsworth. "How is your research going?"  
"Well," she admits, "we were unable to find a natural cause for this weather. If it was natural, then I'm sure we would have seen reports of heavy winds and rain moving in from the Koopa Kingdom and Ninjago regions. But..._nothing."  
_"It's also exclusively localised to Isle Delfino and the Wuhu Archipelago," Billie adds on. "It hasn't moved since yesterday, and it _doesn't _look like it's going to let up soon."  
"What does that mean?" Impa asks the group quietly.  
"It means that the storm has an unnatural cause to it," Zelda declares.  
"Unnatural cause?" Wu considers. "Hmm...I wonder if this has anything to do with what Zane had reported to me."  
"Zane?" Misako ponders. "I thought he was looking after Kylee and Ganondorf yesterday."  
"He was," he affirms. "While conducting a blood test on Kylee, he discovered trace amounts of Dark Matter in her blood. Testing on the appendix they removed from Ganondorf suggested that he had some sort of _infection _of it, which was thankfully contained."  
"Malice..." Zelda whispers. "How?" For a while, the group is dead silent.  
"Hang on," Billie considers. "I...I'm remembering something that Kylee told me in the Digiverse."  
"Go on," Wu prompts her.  
"Zelda..." she continues, "do you remember the time that you, Kylee, Lloyd, Link, Mario and Hellen had been rescued by Cole, Ganondorf, Riju, Urbosa and Daruk?"  
"Why wouldn't I?" she responds. "It was quite noble of them to do such a thing."  
"Now...do you remember when Ganondorf and Urbosa took down that Skywatcher that was about to shoot Link?"  
"And it fell onto them," she murmurs. "And Kylee, Lloyd and Daruk had all mentioned getting hit with a strange...galaxy-looking slime."  
"Exactly." Billie stands up. "I have reason to believe all _five _of them were infected with Malice when that Skywatcher broke down. It'd explain why Kylee had a grand _mal _seizure when she normally has absence seizures."  
"And it'd explain why Urbosa was so violent towards Tessa," Misako adds on.  
"And why Ganondorf got so sick," Impa continues.  
"Lloyd and Daruk...why haven't _they _reacted to it, then?" Peach wonders.  
"It's augmented the latter's anxiety," Zelda responds. "He's been rather scared of anything that _moves _as of late!"  
"Lloyd..." Misako adds on, "well, his elemental abilities _do _allow him to repel Dark Matter."  
"Zelda," Impa considers, "I think it'd be best if you were to attempt to use your sealing power to rid Urbosa and Daruk of the Malice that lurks within."  
"It's worth a shot," she agrees.


	381. Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty || I am deadass running out of ideas for chapter names, gals. I'm sorry.

**Time: 10:14 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You can't help but to wince in pain as another cramp sweeps across your lower back and into the front of your hip. You clutch your stomach and let out a groan. It's been happening _all _night, and you're ready to scream.  
_"Why's it getting worse?" _you mutter angrily.  
"You know why, sweetheart," Ganondorf reminds you from his side of the bed, an arm resting over your shoulder. You nudge him in the rib with your elbow. _"That _wasn't necessary."  
"Wasn't it?" you sneer back. In response, he pulls you into his arms and lets you lean against his chest.  
"It'll all be over soon," he promises. "Do you want to get some sleep for now?"  
As the pain ebbs away, you nod your head.  
"I...I suppose I can," you agree in a reluctant tone. For a while, you wonder what names you're going to give your daughters. It's not very helpful that _he _doesn't want to name them, but you respect his wishes. "Ganondorf?"  
"Yes?"  
"I don't know why everything's going wrong."  
"How so?"  
"Just..._everything _that's happened since we returned home."  
"It'll get better soon. I _promise."_  
"I hope it does," you agree quietly.

**\- - -**

The next morning, you wake up to the sound of even more heavy rain. It's starting to get on your nerves. You grumble to yourself and pull yourself out of bed.  
"I _just _want to go outside," you mumble underneath your breath.  
_"I _know, sweetheart..." Ganondorf tells you in a quiet tone, _"I _know..."  
"How long is this stupid weather gonna stick around, anyway?" you bitterly add on. "I don't _want _to deal with this." You can hear your phone buzzing, so you pick it up. "Shit. Breakfast has started, and Birdie wants to know where we are."  
"Let's go," he decides. You nod your head, pick up your favourite fluffy dressing gown and wrap it around your body. You throw on a warm pair of ugg boots in your favourite colour, to which you then pocket your phone. After standing up, the two of you head out of your room.  
_I wonder what's for breakfast, _you ponder in thought.

Upon reaching the dining room table, you find that most people are at the dining table, save for Cole, Nabooru, Billie and Tessa.  
"Where's your sister?" you whisper to Ganondorf.  
"Not sure, sweetheart," he responds in an equally quiet tone.  
"Hey!" Jay says with a beam. "Mornin', Princess!"  
"Good morning," you smile back. "What's for breakfast?"  
"Considering Cole and _Tessa _are in the kitchen this morning," Revali mutters to himself, "it can't be anything _edible."_  
"Just ignore him," Ganondorf decides as he takes you to the other end of the table, where Garmadon, Misako, Bowser and Midna are sitting.  
"How are you feeling?" Midna inquires, watching you take a seat to her left.  
"I'm pretty tired," you admit. "My doctor and nurse said that I was in...was it the first stage of labour?"  
"I believe so," Ganondorf assures you. Garmadon's eyes widen.  
"Why aren't you in hospital?" Bowser frowns at you as Junior and Wendy rush over to where he's sitting. He scoops them up in his arms.  
"I might not have to for two weeks," you assure them.  
"When I had Lloyd," Misako tells the rest of you, "I didn't go to hospital until the contractions were five minutes apart. They started..._three _days before?"  
"I believe so," Garmadon responds. "Regardless, [Y/N], _you _let us know if you want to go to the hospital. Don't put yourself in pain like Nabooru did if you don't _have _to."  
"I won't," you promise. "I...I just wish this _weather _would stop."  
"We'll figure out what's causing it," Midna declares. "Although...it's strange this weather's been here for three days now."  
"Yeah," Bowser sighs. "I _hate _bein' cramped up inside."  
"There's nothing stopping you from going outside," Garmadon assures him.  
"I _know, _but us Koopas can get sick _pretty _easy in cold and miserable weather."  
"You'd _certainly _hate the Hebra region, in that case," Midna giggles. "It's even colder than Zant's heart." The doors swing open, and a rather unpleasant, burnt smell wafts into the room. You cover your nose and mouth with your hands.  
Although Revali's words were rather harsh, you know they were out of genuine concern.

_"How on God's green Earth did **you** four manage to fuck up **pancakes?!"** _Corky demands as Cole and Billie push in carts stacked with plates of what essentially resembles charcoal. Nabooru's walking behind them, carrying her daughter. Tessa's also there, although she's got her head glued to her phone. As they begin to set plates down onto the table, several people shudder. A few people poke them, noticing that they wobble like jelly. You and Ganondorf give each other a look of concern.  
"I _think _I had a reservation for three at the Coconut Café!" Birdie suddenly remembers, jumping up from her seat; she then drags her father and her partner away from the table.  
"I thought it was four!" Kai decides, chasing after Cavaliere and Yunobo.  
"I heard it was five!" Bowser adds on.  
"No, _six,_ remember?!" Midna argues. Both she and Bowser are quick to leave.  
"It was seven!" Corky pleads, leaping out of her chair.  
"Eight!" Lloyd cries. _"Eight! _Don't leave _me _out of it!"  
More and more people rush out of the dining room; you're well-aware that Cole's cooking is bad enough to kill.  
"It tastes _fine," _Nabooru scoffs at the others as she takes a pancake and bites into it. She immediately tenses up; the centre of the pancake is completely raw. "It...just needs a bit longer. And perhaps less salt."  
"We can't _un-salt _the pancakes," Tessa protests, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"I should _not _have left you three alone in the kitchen," Billie sighs. "I suppose everyone's headed out for breakfast now?"  
"Looks like it," Cole murmurs, noticing that only a few people are remaining. Nya and Jay are about to get up, but he glares at them. They sit right back down; guilty expressions are on their faces. Zelda, Urbosa and Revali are all staring at Nabooru as if she's insane. As for Mario and Luigi, they're frozen to their seats, not wanting to leave out of fear.  
"Why don't we go out for breakfast today?" you quietly suggest. Cole, Nabooru and Billie all nod their heads in silence, but Tessa looks hesitant.  
"I have to fix that computer," she protests. "I'll just make myself a coffee."  
"Don't worry about it," Billie assures her. "I'll bring it over for you."  
"Remember," she warns her, "it _has _to be coconut milk. If I have _normal _milk, it'll give me a bad stomach ache, okay?"  
"Dude...I _know. _Corky doesn't shut _up _about how you two are lactose intolerant."  
"Well, it's not hard to _remember, _is it?! I'll be in the computer lab."  
And with that, Tessa storms out of the room.

"Still in a bitter mood, I see?" Ganondorf asks the room.  
"If I had a _Rupee _for every time that girl caused trouble around here..." Revali tuts to himself. Zelda nudges him on the arm.  
"No need to be rude," she warns him with a glare.  
"Is there anything we can do to help her out?" Nya inquires. "I...I just feel so _sorry _for her!"  
"She needs to get outside," Billie declares. "But...considering this is Tessa _Dolton _we're talking about...we'd have better luck killing the Overlord."  
"There's _gotta _be something we can do," Jay responds, "right?"  
"Well," she tells the duo, "good luck trying to get Tessa outside. It's _pissing _down with rain, and the _last _place she wants to be is in the open air."  
"No shame in trying," Nya assures her with a smile. "C'mon, Jay. We'll get Borg and Gadd to fix that computer for her." And with that, the duo leave the room. Urbosa shakes her head in disbelief.  
"They're looking for trouble," she murmurs.  
"You _too, _Urbosa?" you sigh. "Now _you're _being rude to her as well?"  
"Ganondorf," she begins in a completely flat tone. "Do you think it's acceptable to marry a woman who doesn't even _care _for the state of the family heirloom?"  
And with that, she storms out of the room.  
"This is _your _fault," you hiss at Nabooru. _"You're _the one who blamed Tessa, and _now _Urbosa's treating her like _shit _because of it. You _saw _that fucking Oni stealing it, and yet you let your niece _hurt _her!" You take a deep breath and point at the hallway. "Nabooru and Revali, you two had _better _find Urbosa, and you three had _better _give her an apology."  
"Or _what?" _Revali sneers back at you.  
"Or you three can _get _the Hell out of my castle."  
You head out into the hall, unbelievably angry at how they've been attacking her without reason.


	382. Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty-One || The Sunshine Whip

"Aren't you hungry, sweetheart?" Ganondorf asks you as you glance down at Bianco Hills from the second floor balcony. You don't respond; instead, you watch as Nya and Tessa stand in the rain and spin on their heels, pausing every so often to talk to one another. Jay is sitting beneath a tree, his son sound asleep in his arms.  
_"You've got this, Tessa!" _he assures the programmer. _"Just remember...over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!"  
"I'll try!" _she shouts back, pausing to pocket her glasses. You suppose they're useless in this weather.  
"Maybe they need Cappy or Tiara to help out," you ponder.  
"Perhaps," Ganondorf agrees. You watch as a purple and orange tornado begins to manifest around Tessa.  
_"Woah!" _she exclaims. _"Did I just do Spinjitzu?!"  
"Sure thing, Tess!" _Nya beams back. She squeals as she jumps up and down on the spot.  
_"I did it!"_  
"She just needs to busy herself," Ganondorf reassures you. "There's no need for her to listen to Revali."  
_"Or _Nabooru and Urbosa," you add on. He grimaces at the words.  
"I...if you insist." For a while, the two of you watch Tessa as she gradually gets better at sustaining her Spinjitzu. With every attempt, she spins for longer than the last. It reminds you of the times you'd used Spinjitzu yourself.  
"Why don't we go down and watch them?" you finally ask.  
"Hmm?" He tilts his head to the side.  
"You could use the practice," you tell him as you poke him in the side.  
"Very well," he agrees.

Carrying an umbrella in your hands, you follow Ganondorf outside the front door of Delfino Castle. You notice that Nya's now sitting underneath the tree with her son, covered by a warm and thick blanket, and that Jay is standing with Tessa as the two excitedly chatter away to one another about Spinjitzu. You quickly dart over to where Nya is, taking a seat next to her.  
"Hello," you wave to her with a smile. "How's Lar doing?"  
"He's sleeping right now," she responds with a smile as he rests his head against her chest. "I don't know what I'm going to do if he starts blabbering like Jay." The two of you giggle.  
"That'd be something..." you agree. Ganondorf stands out in the rain next to Jay and Tessa, who jump at his presence. The three then laugh out of nervousness. "Nya...I wanted to ask you something."  
"Yes?"  
"I...is it hard being a mother?"  
"I don't know how to answer that question," she admits. "I...I've only _been _one for a month or so now. But Jay and I are learning as we go along, and _that's _the important thing."  
"I can't believe how many _kids _are gonna be growing up in Delfino Castle," she begins.  
"I _know, _right?" you add on. "There's Lar...and Louise...and Echo, so far."  
"Not to mention Junior, Wendy, Saria, Mara and Nova," she reminds you.  
"Birdie's expecting soon," you tell her. Her eyes widen.  
"She's...she's _pregnant? _I couldn't even tell!"  
"Yeah, she's having a son."  
"Wow..." Nya leans back where she's lying. "I wonder if there'll be any more kids after you and Birdie."  
"Dunno," you respond. You rest your hands on your stomach and lean back against the tree. The two of you return your attention to the trio standing in the open air.  
_"You know..." _Tessa admits to the two, _"I wish I could just...get back at him for treating me the way he did. Prove him that I'm more than just a trouble-maker."  
"Hmm..." _Jay considers. _"He's always taunting his ability to fly, you know."  
"It's a shame you Ninjagians don't know how to fly..." _Ganondorf tells him. At those words, Jay snaps his fingers together; his eyes are wide with excitement.  
_"But we do! We know Airjitzu!"  
"Isn't that just Revali's Gale with a Spinjitzu tornado?" _Tessa shivers. _"And besides, I know Mipha fixed my stupid wrist for me, but I still break bones like chalk. If I fall while I'm up there, I'm back at the hospital."  
"C'mon!" _Jay assures her. _"If you fall, I'll catch you. I promise!"  
"O...okay," _she agrees.

For a good two hours, Tessa is spinning within her Spinjitzu tornado and then jumping, as Jay had taught her to do. However, every time she jumps, she trips on her heel and falls on her backside. She cusses under her breath as she falls over for what seems to be the two hundredth time. In a fit of rage, she slams her fist into the ground.  
_"I'll never do it!" _she shouts angrily. _"Why do I even bother?!"_  
_"Again," _Ganondorf orders her.  
_"And what's going to happen? I'm just going to fail!"_  
_"Or perhaps you'll succeed!"_  
_"What makes this time different to all the others?!"_  
"Oh, dear..." Nya sighs. "I...I wish I could help her."  
"She can do it," you decide. "She just needs to stop doubting herself so much." Nya nods her head, but then she rolls her eyes. "What?"  
Nya points at the castle doors, and you watch on as Zelda, Cole, Urbosa, Nabooru and Revali all step outside.  
_"Okay," _you mutter, "there is _no _incentive for the latter three to be out here. What the _Hell _does Zelda think she's doing?"  
_"They're all looking at me..." _Tessa murmurs. _"I can't concentrate. I'm just going to fail, and then they're going to laugh at me."_  
_"You don't know that, Tess," _Jay assures her. _"And besides, I'm pretty sure **he **doesn't know Spinjitzu."  
"One more time," _Ganondorf requests. _"Once more. And then you can stop." _It's hard to see whether or not there's tears in her eyes; the rain obscures that from your vision. Tessa stands up and takes a deep breath in.  
"She can do it..." Nya whispers. "I _know _it!"  
_"Why don't you try crouching down before you jump up?" _Jay suggests to her. _"It's a bit slower, but it helps Cole, Zane and Nya."  
"I'll try," _she decides. 

Tessa steps back and does a running hop, skip and twirl into her Spinjitzu tornado. Rain deflects off the outer edges, and then it compresses slightly into the ground. You watch as it begins to compress down further, until Tessa is visible within the centre of the vortex. She clenches her eyes shut before pushing herself up off the ground. A glowing, purple bubble surrounds her body, and moments later, her tornado launches into the air. However, her success is short-lived; the entire cloud dissipates, leaving her screaming as she's flung to the heavens. Her arms and legs flail about.  
_"Revali!" _Zelda orders. _"Catch her!"  
"And why would I do that, hmm?" _he demands, stopping and crossing his arms over her chest.  
_"I got her!" _Cole hollers, rushing across the bridge and over to the slight hill that Jay and Ganondorf are standing on. He vanishes into his own rocky Spinjitzu variant before crouching down and leaping into the air. Like it had for Tessa, a bubble appears around Cole. He's able to fly up high enough with his Airjitzu to catch Tessa before slowly falling back down to the ground. Zelda rushes over to their side.  
_"Are you alright?!" _she asks her with genuine concern. However, there's no need to ask. Tessa's smiling.  
_"I...I did it!" _she beams. _"I can use Airjitzu!"  
"You're a fast learner," _Jay compliments. Cole tilts his head to the side.  
_"When'd you start learning?"_ he inquires.  
_"Just this morning," _she responds.  
_"Woah!" _he exclaims. _"Jay's right, you **are** a fast learner!" _Tessa and Cole stand up. _"Do you think you can do it again?" _She nods her head, a smile on her face.  
_"I can only get better," _she decides.

As you walk over to the gathering group under the safety of your umbrella, Nya tags along next to you.  
"Great job, Tessa!" she congratulates. "You're a _natural!"_  
"Well, I tried my best," she assures her, wringing all of the water out of her brunette locks.  
"And your best got you in the air," Jay adds on. "You'd better hide from Wu, or he might hire you to be a Ninja like us!" The group begins to laugh.  
"I wish Kylee could've seen me..." she whispers. "She would've _loved _it."  
"Maybe you can show her once she's ready to come home," Zelda suggests to her. "I think for now, you ought to head back into the castle and get warm. You've been out in the rain for nearly two hours now."  
"I'll be heading back in," you add on. "It's getting pretty cold out here."  
"I wonder where the others are," Ganondorf begins, placing a hand on his chin and glancing over to the path leading into Ricco Harbour. "You _think _they'd be back by now."  
"Knowing my friends," Tessa decides, "they're probably _gas-_baggin' like there's no tomorrow."  
"I'm sure they'll be back soon," you tell her.  
"Who's up for hot chocolate?" Nya queries. "I can make some for everyone."  
"Nya's hot chocolates are the _best!" _Jay adds on with a big beam.  
"That'd be lovely," you agree. "In the library?"  
"Sounds great," Tessa concedes. "I'd better get changed into something that _isn't _completely soaked in rain." Everyone chuckles along with her, heading back towards the bridge. You notice that while Urbosa and Nabooru remain standing there, Revali's quick to run inside.  
"That's weird," Jay decides. "You think he's scared of something?"  
"More like he's intimidated that his _'unique and supreme gift of flight' _isn't so _'unique and supreme' _as he _thought_ it was," Cole chortles back.  
"Ugh, he reminds me of _Kai _sometimes," Nya mutters. Upon reaching Urbosa and Nabooru, the rest of you stop. The former takes a deep breath in before sighing.  
"Tessa..." she murmurs, "I...I want to apologise to you. It wasn't right of me to lash out at you..._especially _for something that was out of your control. I...I don't know what came over me, and I assure you that it won't happen again."  
"Thank you for apologising, Urbosa." The next minute or so consists of nothing but an awfully awkward silence. Everyone's busy looking around at each other; some gesture others to speak to break this quietude. Eventually, Tessa steps forwards into the rain and holds her arms out. "Can we still be friends?"  
"I think it's best we keep it at that," she agrees. The two hold each other close for a while, and you can even see a couple of tears emerging from Tessa's eyes. You notice that she's still trembling slightly...out of instinct? Most likely. Urbosa crouches down to her height before glancing over to Nabooru. "My aunt has something to tell you, too."  
"You're a good kid, Tessa," Nabooru decides, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you didn't mean to lose the Thunderhelm, and I...I'm...I'm sorry for placing the blame on you."  
"It's okay," she tells her. "I'm gonna do my best to find it. And...well, knowing the Oni seem to like this island and making it miserable for everyone, it can't be _that _far, can it?" Urbosa can't help but to giggle at Tessa's statement.  
"Let's get you inside," she smiles. The three head inside, followed by Cole, Nya and Jay. For a few moments, you, Zelda and Ganondorf remain standing in the rain.  
"I hope Revali can find it in the depths of his ice-cold heart to apologise, too," you tell the two.  
"Something's telling me it's going to take much _more _than a simple apology to get those two to resolve their issues," Zelda decides. "Regardless, I'm going to have a talk with him."  
"Let's hope they don't murder each other in the process," Ganondorf adds on.  
"Here's hoping..." you sigh.


	383. Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty-Two || I now speak in emoji: 🥵🥺😳😩👌

After changing into a simple [F/C] tracksuit with a miniature Shine Sprite embroidered onto the breast pocket, you head into the library, where Tessa, Billie, Cole, Nabooru and Urbosa are all sitting at the central table. The door to the inventors' office swings open, and you spot Borg wheeling himself out.  
"Why, hello there!" he says with a smile as he pushes his wheelchair next to Cole. "Enjoy breakfast?"  
"We didn't go out to Delfino Plaza," you admit as you rest on a seat in-between Ganondorf and Urbosa. _"Sheesh..._my back is _killing _me!"  
"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital, [Y/N]?" Borg frowns.  
"I'll be fine," you promise. As you glance around the library, you notice that Zelda's not around. "Hey...where's Zelda?"  
"Dunno," Billie responds, "but I'm _pretty _sure I saw Revali stormin' through here like someone just played _'Highway to Hell' _at his mom's funeral." Tessa can't help but to snicker at the comment.  
"You guys free next Saturday?" she queries in a joking matter.  
However, the laughter stops as you can hear Zelda screaming at someone from the north-west stairwell.  
_"C'mon, guys, let's head into the reading room," _Cole whispers. _"Don't wanna get caught in **that **storm." Y_ou all get up and run into the aforementioned room (save for Borg, who obviously cannot stand, let alone run). Urbosa closes the door behind her, and the eight of you sit in complete silence. The complete lack of light makes it all the more awkward.

"...you don't understand!" you can hear Zelda yelling, her voice on the brink of tears. "Your words are _hurting _people, and you don't even care!"  
"I wonder who _she's _talking to..." Ganondorf murmurs while raising his eyebrows in a rather sarcastic manner. Urbosa ushers him to be quiet with a hand gesture.  
"That girl thinks she can just waltz into this place and pretend she didn't nearly _kill _everyone a year ago!" Revali argues back to Zelda. "Princess Zelda, _Tessa _enlisted the aid of the Overlord. How can you _trust _such an unhinged _lunatic?!"_  
"She did _not _enlist the aid of the Overlord," she snaps at him, _"he _took advantage of her _highly _unstable emotional state after _you _pushed her to leave through your _constant _pestering! This is _all _your fault, so _stop _blaming it on her!"  
"Would your _father _be proud of you for defending such a traitor?"  
_"Admit _it, Revali! You're _making _her life a living Hell because you're _intimidated _by her!"  
"As if I would be intimidated by _such _a narrow-minded, incompetent fool!"  
"You feel _threatened _that she knows_ Airjitzu,_ don't you?!"  
"I'll _bet _he does," Cole agrees in a quiet voice.  
"She'll _never _top me, Princess!" Revali argues back in a harsh tone.  
"He's right, you know," Tessa whispers to Billie.  
"And why's that?" she asks back quietly. You're expecting Tessa to go off on a tangent about something deep, but you're surprised, to say the least.  
"He's inspired me to move _right _up to a six on the Kinsey scale." You and Cole have to hide intense fits of laughter as Borg and Billie shake their heads. The two still smile, however.  
"I don't get it," Ganondorf tells the rest of you.  
"I'll explain it later," Cole assures him.  
"Hey," you can vaguely hear Nya asking from the south-east stairwell, "where'd they go?"  
"Are they in the _reading _room?" Jay queries. "Hey, Princess Zelda! Where are the others?"  
"I don't know," the Hyrulean princess admits in a high voice. You cup your hands together.  
_"We're in here!" _you shout. Tessa salutes to the rest of you.  
"Google Plus," she declares, "it's been an honour."  
"Oh, Tess..." Billie sighs, placing an arm over her friend's shoulder. "You're certainly quirky, aren't you?"

As Nya and Jay step into the room, a heavenly aroma fills the air. Jay's pushing a cart along with a torch propped up on the end, which lights up the room nicely. Your mouth waters at the scent of chocolate; the notes of cinnamon and vanilla compliment this in a superb fashion. Jay passes you a mug filled with hot chocolate, and as you bring it to your lips, you can't help but to smile. It's the perfect blend of smooth and rich, with a creamy texture and a warm, pleasant aftertaste.  
"That's, like, the _only _recipe we know how to make without burning everything," Nya admits while taking a seat next to Cole.  
"This is _amazing, _Nya!" Tessa compliments. "This is even better than the ones Corky and I used to get at the foreshore back home!"  
"Can we hire you guys as hot chocolate makers?" Billie adds on with a smile. Laughter ensues around the room.  
"It'll be _five _million big ones per hour," Nya jokes.  
"And paid leave," Jay pipes in.  
_"Heavens, _don't forget the paid leave!" she says in a rather exaggerated Hylian accent. You giggle.  
"Hello?" you hear a voice whispering from the doors. You all look up to see Zelda standing there, with a rather aggrieved-looking Revali standing behind her. His eyes are darting around the room, purposely avoiding Tessa's. Billie holds her breath. "Revali would like to apologise to Tessa."  
_"Would _I, now?" he mutters.  
"It's all good, Princess," Tessa adds on, her eyes rolling around. "I'm _sure _Revali has _better _things to do with his time than show basic human _compassion."  
"Snap..." _Cole whispers.  
"Well, fine!" Revali huffs back at her. "If you don't want an apology, I don't have to _give _you one!" And with that, he storms off.  
"Lord, who crapped in _his _coffee this morning?" Billie murmurs, her eyebrows raised as she sips her hot chocolate like it's tea.  
"Y'know," Tessa tells the rest of you, "I _would've _called him a cunt, but he lacks the warmth and depth."  
"Period," Billie agrees with her. For a while, everyone's dead quiet.  
A loud whirring noise makes the rest of you jolt in shock.  
The lights flicker on, blinding the rest of you.  
"Fuckin' _finally!" _Tessa shouts. "Who wants to play Minecraft?"  
"Me!" both Jay and Nya exclaim.


	384. Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty-Three || flex tape can't fix my feelings uwu

You and Ganondorf make your way to the rooftops, having decided that you'd like some fresh air again. The Hackergirl is busy conversing with Kotake and Koume. They're flying around her, cackling as they do so.  
"Hello," you wave to the trio. "Were you the ones who restored the power?"  
"No," the Hackergirl responds. "[Y/N]...should you not be at hospital?"  
"I'm fine," you assure her, resting your hands atop your stomach. "I think I'll just head back to my room and get some rest-"  
"Dearie," Kotake reminds you in a shrilly voice, _"you're _going to be a mother _any _moment now!"  
"You'd better make sure you don't get yourself hurt!" Koume adds on with a chuckle. Ganondorf rolls his eyes at their pestering.  
"Why don't you go back to Delfino Plaza and tell the others to come back to the castle?" he orders them.  
"Of course!" the two yelp, using their broomsticks to zoom over to the trading hub. He chortles to himself.  
"Well, _that _got rid of 'em," he tells you with a smile.  
"Wish we could get rid of _other _people around here like that," you whisper back.  
"I _hope _you're referring to that _Dolton_ girl, Princess," a familiar voice decides in a rather pretentious tone. The Hackergirl turns around to face the source of the voice, Revali.  
"Stand down," she warns.  
"Seriously," you add on. "Are you _trying _to annoy everyone around here?!"  
"You could ask _Tessa _the same thing," he reminds you. Ganondorf scowls and steps forwards, yellow-green electricity crackling in his left palm. Revali laughs, although it's not a very light-hearted one. He shakes his head before continuing to speak. "And what is _that _going to achieve, Dragmire?"  
Ganondorf lets out a sigh and lowers his hand. The sparks of electricity fade into thin air.  
"As _much _as you all seem to adore her," he continues, _"may _I remind you that Tessa is the reason the Overlord is targeting Isle Delfino in the _first _place? _She's_ the fool who _wrote _the damn prophecy!"  
"Look," you tell him. "There's no need to be saying that, _to _her face or behind her back! Revali...I don't want fighting in my home. I've _only _been back for a couple of days. If...if you continue, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. And I'm being _serious."_  
"So you're siding with _her..."_  
"I'm not _saying _that!" you try to argue. "It'd cost you _nothing _to hold your tongue around Tessa."  
"Actions speak louder than words, boy," Ganondorf adds on. "If you _truly _wish to prove that you're worthy of being a Champion, you'll _carry _yourself with discipline and respect! Now _leave."  
_He huffs before crouching down on the ground. A column of wind sweeps up from where he is; he stretches his arms out as he jumps up in the air. You shield your face in order to avoid getting rain in your eyes, watching him soar through the skies. He gives you a wave.  
"Good luck sealing the _Overlord, _then!" he taunts the two of you before taking off in the direction of Pianta Village.  
"He'll come running back," Ganondorf mutters angrily.  
"Hey," you say with a smile, "at _least _he's gone for now. Why don't we watch some movies on my laptop in our room?"  
"Sounds wonderful," he responds with a smile.  
"If you require my assistance," the Hackergirl tells the two of you, "you can always send me a DM over Chirp."  
"Will do," you agree.

As you head downstairs to your floor, you stare down the hallway. You've barely used most of the rooms on this floor...you're not usually home to use them. You wonder if your daughters will be spending a lot of time here once they're older.  
"Hmm..." you wonder. "What colour should we paint the walls in their room?"  
"I'm not sure," Ganondorf responds. Your eyes are fixated on the hallway for a little while.  
"Maybe we should go shopping at the Coconut Mall tomorrow," you tell him. He nods his head with hesitance.  
You know he's worried about you.  
"So...what do you want to do?" you ask him.  
"How about you get some rest?" he suggests. "You're going to need a _lot _of it in the next coming days."  
"Sounds good," you agree, not wanting to get into any more fights. As you open the door into the room, you yawn and clamber into the bed. You can barely keep yourself awake. Your body feels so exhausted...  
"Have a good rest, sweetheart," he murmurs to you, pressing his lips against your cheek. You give him a smile as he carefully layers a couple of blankets over your body.  
You aren't sure why, but you always feel safe when he's around.

**\- - -**

**Time: 5:32 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You wake up to the sound of the shower running; from his absence, you presume that Ganondorf's in the bathroom. You stretch your arms out and glance out the window. The wind is still howling...it makes you wonder if this weather is going to let up soon. You reach over to where your phone is and unlock it, eyeing all the different notifications. You notice that Cavaliere has left a couple of messages, so you click on the messages app.  
_"Birdie's just been admitted to the hospital," _you read. _"I'll keep you updated. _Hmm, that was sent at ten this morning. Is she okay?" You notice that there's no more messages, so you decide to ring him. The phone dials for thirty seconds..._nothing.  
_"Hmm," you ponder. "He must be doing something important. I'll just call Birdie." You head into your contacts and call her, but like Cavaliere, she doesn't pick up.  
This isn't like _either _of them.  
"Okay," you frown, "what's going on?"  
"Sweetheart?" you hear Ganondorf asking behind you. "Is everything alright?" You sigh and turn to face him. He's dressed in his usual armour and cape.  
"Cavaliere said that Birdie's in hospital," you respond, "and neither are answering their phones. I hope she's okay..."  
"Why don't we go to visit them?" he inquires. You nod your head.  
"Let's stop for something to eat, first," you assure him.

**\- - -**

After getting dressed into a comfortable pair of leggings, a loose-fitting T-shirt and a hoodie that's about three sizes too big, you head over to the south-east elevator. You notice that it's on the fourth floor. As it makes its way up to your floor, you pocket your phone and take Ganondorf's hand in yours.  
"So..." you start, "what do you feel like?"  
"Hmm..." he ponders. "Perhaps we could have some cake."  
"Cake?" you giggle.  
"Yes," he agrees. You nod your head and step into the elevator, where Lloyd is standing with Echo nestled in his arms. He steps back so that the two of you can fit inside.  
"Hey, [Y/N]," he says with a smile. "You feeling okay?"  
"I don't know," you admit. "Cavaliere just messaged me saying that Birdie was in hospital, and I'm worried about her." Lloyd furrows his brows in thought.  
"Hmm," he wonders. "I'll get Cole to call up Yunobo and ask what's going on. I know _he _left with Cavaliere at lunch today."  
"We're going to visit her anyway," you assure him. "Did you wanna come?"  
"Sure," he agrees.  
"We're just stopping by the kitchen for a snack."  
"That's fair."

As you, Ganondorf and Lloyd step into the kitchen, you spot Billie standing by a kettle. There's two mugs set down on the bench, as well as a large plastic container of sugar, a glass jar of instant ground coffee, two teaspoons, a carton of regular milk and a carton of coconut milk. She watches the boiling water in the kettle in a rather impatient manner.  
_"She can make her **own **damn coffee next time," _she mumbles under her breath.  
"Hey, Bilara," Lloyd says with a wave. "Have you seen that strawberry shortcake that Peach and Zane made yesterday? [Y/N]'s hungry."  
"It's in the cool room," she responds. You watch on as the doors swing open again; this time, Revali's the one to head into the kitchen.  
_"Here comes trouble..." _Lloyd mutters to himself. However, you're pleasantly surprised to find that the Rito ignores all five of you while heading over to the pantry. He opens it up and begins rummaging around, tossing a few empty boxes into the open space as he does so. "Ganondorf, can you hold Echo for a second? I'll get the cake out." Your partner nods his head; Lloyd then carefully hands his daughter over. Lloyd heads over to the large white door and cranks it open. "What shelf, Billie?!"  
"Third shelf, should be on the left rack!"  
"Thanks!"  
You notice that Billie is getting rather impatient with the kettle. It looks like she'd be doing _anything _else but making coffee. You presume one's for Tessa and the other is for herself. However, before she has the chance to start preparing any coffee, the default BorgPhone ringtone chimes. Billie reaches into her pocket and answers her phone. She has a relieved expression upon her face at first.  
"Hello?" she says while opening the coffee jar. "This is Bilara Carta speaking." She dips the spoon in and takes out a heaping portion of coffee before dumping it into the left mug. She does this three times before putting a tiny portion into the other mug. "Yes, I'm her sister. What's wrong?" As Billie moves onto the sugar, the kettle clicks. She takes it and pours water into both mugs so they're halfway; she stirs both rather vigorously. She pours normal milk into the one with less coffee and sugar before starting to pour coconut milk into the other mug. However, she doesn't stop. _"What?! You're joking!" _Billie sets down the coconut milk, tears in her eyes. In all the chaos, she accidentally knocks over what you presume is Tessa's cup of coffee. It shatters on the tiled floor and spills _everywhere. _"I'll be there right away. Thanks for letting me know."  
She hangs up her phone and shakes her head, tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Ganondorf asks her.  
"It's Kylee. Apparently this other patient being treated for substance withdrawals broke out of their ward and started attacking staff and patients at the hospital. And Kylee, she...she...she needs a blood transfusion. And I'm the only match."  
"Isn't Tessa a universal donor?" Lloyd responds.  
"She's fixing one of Gadd's computers!" she protests.  
"We'll get you there right away," you promise her. _"Lloyd! Forget the cake! We have to go right now!"  
"Okay!" _the Green Ninja shouts back, rushing out of the cool room.  
"Tessa's coffee can wait," you add on in assurance to Billie. She nods her head.  
As the rest of you rush out of the kitchen, you can't help but get the feeling that something bad is going to happen.


	385. Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty-Four || billie and birdie

**Time: 6:17 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Royal Delfino Hospital, Ricco Harbour  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Billie's finding it hard to stay awake as a nurse places a cotton ball over the place she'd had the needle in her arm. Another nurse puts tape over the cotton ball so it sticks down. You, Lloyd and Ganondorf had all been sitting with her in the blood donor room; she'd called Tessa to apologise for not being able to give her the coffee, but for some strange reason, Tessa had told her to stop joking around and thanked her for the delicious, albeit weak coffee, that had been dropped off to the office.  
"God, I _hate _giving blood..." she murmurs.  
"You going to be okay?" Lloyd asks her quietly. "Want me to get you something from the vending machine?"  
"If you don't mind," she adds on. He gets up out of his seat and begins heading over to the cafeteria. "Ugh, she'd _better _not die on me..."  
"She won't," you promise her. Billie rests her head on your shoulder. Her horn pokes your cheek, but you don't mind. She's tired.  
"Princess?" you hear someone asking. You look up to find Cavaliere standing in front of you.  
"Hey," you begin. "How's Birdie doing?" There's tears in his eyes, but happy ones at that. "Cavaliere?"  
"She's a mother," he tells you, wiping his eyes dry.  
"Already?" you wonder. "That's..._early."_  
"We're _Piantas, _remember?" he reminds you. "They don't usually go on for nine months."  
"Are they healthy?" Ganondorf asks him.  
"Yeah," he responds. "Just thought I'd leave her and Yunobo for a bit. What are you doing here?" You turn to Billie with a sigh.  
"Kylee had to have an emergency blood transfusion," you reply, "and Billie donated the blood."  
"That attacker got to her, I presume?" he sighs.  
"We were told so," Ganondorf answers him. Your phone begins to ring; it's Mayor Giudice. You answer and bring the phone to your ear; the screen is cool against the auricle.  
"Hello?" you begin.  
"I've just been alerted by Kai and Misako that there's a rather..._long _line for the third floor bathroom," she responds, "and that Tessa has _apparently _been in there for an hour."  
"Fuck," you mutter.  
"Do you know why?"  
"I think I do. Billie was making coffees for Tessa and herself. But then she got a phone call from the hospital saying that Kylee had been attacked and needed a blood transfusion. Ganondorf, Lloyd and I left with her, but Revali was in the kitchen as well. And you know how much _he's _been fighting with Tessa."  
"Oh, dear..." she sighs. "Do you want me to speak with Zelda about the incident?"  
"If you wouldn't mind," you answer. "Hey, by the way, did Cavaliere tell you about Birdie?"  
"No."  
"She had her son."  
"Aw," she says in a much happier tone, "at least we have _some _good news during this shit-storm." You giggle.  
"Yes," you respond. "Anyway, I'll be home soon."  
"Okay. Goodbye, Princess, and send my best regards to Birdena!"  
"Will do!" At that, you hang up the phone.  
"What was that all about?" Cavaliere asks. You take a deep breath as you lean into your seat.  
"Let's just say _Revali _thought he'd be doing a noble thing by dropping off Bilara's _coffee _to Tessa."  
"Goodness _me," _he mumbles. "The way things are going, _I _think we ought to have those two _banned _from _lookin' _at each other."  
"I think we should," Ganondorf agrees. Lloyd steps into the room with an armful of snacks.  
"Can I see Birdie?" you ask Cavaliere.  
"Of course," he agrees.  
"Can you help Billie up?" you add on. He nods his head and helps her stand up. Billie steps forward in a slightly awkward fashion, supported by Cavaliere and Ganondorf. You and Lloyd follow the three out of the blood donor room.

After what seems like an hour of walking around, Cavaliere stops in front of a door and knocks on it. "It's me!" he calls. "[Y/N]'s here to see you!"  
"Anyone else?!" Birdie calls from inside.  
"Lloyd, Ganondorf and Billie!"  
"Come in!"  
The door opens, and you step inside to see Birdie sitting upright in her bed. She smiles and waves you over. In her arms, you spot her son. He's quite tiny; he looks just like Yunobo.  
"Hey..." you begin with a smile, "congratulations, Birdie!"  
"Thank you, [Y/N]," she beams back. "Isn't he adorable?"  
"Yes," you agree. As you look around the room, you find Yunobo and Daruk sitting near the window. Cavaliere helps Birdie into the seat next to the latter.  
"What happened to _you, _little sister?!" Daruk nearly shrieks at the sight of her.  
"Dunno," she murmurs back to him.  
"Kylee got stabbed, apparently," Lloyd tells him in a quiet voice. "Billie had to donate a lot of her blood so Kylee could get some back."  
"Is Kylee okay?" Birdie worries.  
"We aren't sure," you admit.  
"Poor _Kylee," _Yunobo sighs. "She's been through a _lot _this week."  
"Those _Light _Deities better give her a rest," Ganondorf agrees, "or I'll have a word to their leader _myself."  
_"Have you thought of a name yet?" Lloyd asks Birdie. She nods her head.  
"Well," she begins, "it was Yunobo's idea, and I agreed." The Pianta smiles as she relaxes in her bed. "Link."  
"Wait..." Billie says in a bare undertone, "you named him after..._our _Link? As in..._Hero of Hyrule?"  
_"I owe him my _life," _Yunobo decides. "He's saved it _more _times than I can count. It's the least I can do."  
"That's a _lovely _gesture," you assure him with a smile. "And I'm sure you two are going to be _great _parents."  
"Yeah..." Birdie agrees in a slightly reluctant tone. "I...I just hope my best is good enough."  
"You've got the support of _everyone _at Delfino Castle," Cavaliere assures her. "And if you ever need a break, I'll be happy to help out. And I'm _sure _your brothers will, too."  
"[Y/N]," Birdie asks, "I...I wanted to ask you something."  
"Yeah?" you inquire.  
"I know that we're _both _gonna be busy looking after our little ones, but...do you think we could still hang out?"  
"Of _course _we can," you promise her with a smile. "How about we go to the juice shop some time this week?"  
"Sounds like a plan!" she beams.  
Billie's phone begins to ring.  
"Fuck..." she mutters before thrusting her phone over to Cavaliere. "Can you answer it for me?" He takes it and inspects the caller ID.  
"It's Tessa," he tells the rest of you. You hold your hand out.  
"I'll answer it," you tell him. He passes you the phone.  
"Put it on speaker," Birdie snickers. You nod your head, answer the phone and put it on speaker before holding it out.  
"Billie," Tessa immediately hisses, "where the fuck _are _ya'?!"  
"She had to donate blood to Kylee," Lloyd tells her.  
"Shit...sorry," she mutters. "I didn't know."  
"You okay?" he asks. "I heard what Revali did..."  
"Ugh," she scoffs, "the _next _person to mention him by name is gonna get a _clip _around the fuckin' ear. I'm _so _sick of his fucking shit, and I hope he burns in fuckin' _Hell." _Save for Billie, Echo and Birdie's son, not _one_ person in the room doesn't have their jaw dropped to the ground. "Honestly. Such a fuckin' _pretentious, _self-centred asshole. He'd _better _watch his back."  
"Are you finished with your little monologue?" Ganondorf mumbles out of earshot.  
"He's fucked off to _God _knows where," Tessa adds on. "Think he's tossin' his ego. If you see him, tell him I think he's _nothing _but a dumb c-"  
Although you know what the word is, none of you hear it. You've hung up the phone.

"Sheesh...Tessa and Revali _still _at it?" Birdie asks you.  
"It's _all _we've been hearing about," Lloyd mutters. "I just want to know why Revali _hates _her so much."  
"Heard she put _fire _ants in his bed because of the whole _laptop _incident," Daruk responds. "Well, that's what I heard from Ruto and Impa the other day."  
"Didn't she also hide his bow in her office?" Yunobo adds on.  
"Yeah, she did," he confirms. "Borg asked me to give it back to Revali."  
"So Tessa's retaliating," Cavaliere considers.  
"Considering they've already progressed to _hurting _one another," Lloyd adds on, "we'd better stop it before they end up _killing _each other."  
"Maybe Wu can sort those two out," Ganondorf considers. "Why, he was able to stop [Y/N] and _I _fighting."  
"Yeah, _you _two were at each other's _throats _when you first met," he responds with a chuckle. "And now you're getting married."  
"We'll definitely ask him," you agree. "Anyway...I think we'd better take Billie home."  
"I'll hit the hay, too," Daruk tells the rest of you.  
"I'd better make sure Vinny and Mike are in bed," Cavaliere tells his daughter. "I'll tell 'em the good news."  
"Thanks, Dad," Birdie smiles. "We'll be back at Delfino Castle tomorrow."


	386. Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty-Five || enemies to even worse enemies au

As you head into Delfino Castle again, you notice that there's a large group gathered around the door; in fact, most of the castle's residents are here. They all look relieved at your presence.  
"Thank _Hylia _you all returned," Zelda decides, a look of pure, unadulterated fear spread across her face.  
"They think they can _prove _that they're better than each other!" Nya adds on in a high voice.  
You know exactly who they're talking about.  
"What's happening?" you ask the two in a calm tone.  
"They're _fighting _in the library," Peach responds. Tears well in her eyes. "And Tessa's blocked off all access to the second floor!"  
"Really?" Cavaliere sighs.  
"Where's the Hackergirl when you need her?" Lloyd frowns.  
"We'll take the stairs," you assure the group. "Lloyd, see if Hellen has two rooms available at Delfino Resort. I want _both _of them out of my home."  
"Sure thing," he agrees while taking his phone out of his pocket. You head through the crowd and storm over to the south-west stairwell. As you climb up, Ganondorf tries to stop you.  
"Sweetheart, I don't want you getting hurt-"  
"I can defend myself, Ganondorf." Eventually, you stop at the second floor exit. The door is blocked off by an overturned bookcase. You can hear yelling and shouting behind said bookcase.  
_"Daruk!" _you shout.  
_"Here!" _the Goron roars back, stepping next to you and Ganondorf. "I'll get rid of it, little sister!" Without breaking a sweat, he lifts it up. You rush underneath the opening before darting into the library. You're absolutely shocked by all the destruction. Bookshelves have been shoved over. Books scattered all throughout the library, most of them damaged by what you presume was the fight that had scared everyone else.  
You notice that Revali is up in the rafters, taunting Tessa's glasses.  
And Tessa is holding onto his bow, standing on the table as she screams obscenities back at him.

"Stop this at _once, _you two!" Zelda screams. "Revali, _give _her back her glasses! And Tessa, _drop _his bow!"  
"Ah," Revali assures her in a smug tone, _"__that'd _be admitting _defeat_, Princess!"  
"You two are in _big _trouble," Nya hisses. "Get _down _here before _I _get you down myself!"  
"You don't understand!" Tessa screams. "Ever since I fucking _arrived _here, he's done _nothing _but treat me like shit! He's going to fucking _pay _for what he's done, and _nobody's _going to stop me!"  
"Well," Revali scoffs back, "must be _someone's _time of the month."  
_"You _take that back, asshole!"  
"Why?" Everyone flinches as Revali jumps down from the rafters, stretching his arms out in order to slow down his fall. He lands on the table in front of Tessa, who takes an instinctive step back. "All you've done is cause trouble around here. It must be _embarrassing _to be associated with such a hot-headed _bitch, _don't you think?" He crouches down to her height and places a hand on her cheek. "Truth _hurts, _doesn't it?"  
She takes his bow in both hands before snapping it over her knee.  
He stares at her in complete and utter shock as she throws the two pieces onto the ground. As they thud on the ground, he tries to respond, but you can tell he can't find the words to respond. She jumps onto the ground, making it her goal to stomp on the broken bow as she lands. Neither say a word as she begins to head off.  
In retaliation, he snaps her glasses by the bridge. He also snaps the hinges before crushing the lenses. Afterwards, he ditches the four pieces at her head. Three miss, but one smacks her _right _in the neck.  
Tessa begins to run faster, wailing as she darts into the north-east elevator.  
Revali turns around and storms off towards the north-west elevator.  
You're so mad at the two of them that you can't even speak. Subsequently, you don't bother to follow them.  
From behind you, you can hear a sigh from Misako.

"What are we going to do?" Zelda murmurs. "We can't just let this go on!"  
"Give them some time," Urbosa assures them. "Surely they will come to their senses and apologise."  
"They might tell each other they're sorry," Kai mutters, "but I _doubt _they'll mean it."  
"Yeah, Kai's right." Cole steps over to him. "It's not like they've just accidentally bumped into each other. Revali's just broken something that's supposed to help Tessa _see. _And she's completely wrecked a one-of-a-kind weapon that I _doubt _can be remade with 100% accuracy. They're probably ready to _kill _each other right now."  
"There _has _to be some way we can get the bow and the glasses remade," Peach tells the others.  
"Well," Corky begins, "I share the exact same prescription as Tessa. If there's an optometrist around, I'm sure I can get a new pair for her."  
"There's a Rito in Revali's home town whose great-grandfather crafted the Great Eagle Bow," Zelda adds on. "I believe he'll be able to replicate it as accurately as possible."  
"Okay..." you respond, "but _how _are we going to get them to apologise to each other?"  
"Hmm," Wu considers. "Corky, Misako and Zelda...I have an idea. However...it will rely on willing co-operation from Tessa and Revali. It's a long shot, but I think it may work."  
"Lay it on us," Corky orders him.  
"Perhaps if we were to take Tessa to have Revali's bow repaired...and Revali to find out a replacement pair of glasses...they could see for themselves the process that goes into the crafting of these tools. Hopefully, they can see the importance of these objects in each other's lives, and perhaps they will be more sympathetic towards one another."  
"As you said," Misako agrees, "it's a long shot."  
"But it's worth a try," Corky adds on.  
"Then it is settled," Wu decides. "Zelda and I shall take Tessa to Rito Village in order to find a replacement bow for Revali. And Corky and Misako shall help Revali find an optometrist who may be able to create a new pair of glasses for Tessa."  
"They might still hate each other after this," Corky admits, "but I think it's best they're not around to stress [Y/N] out."  
"I'll tell Tessa what's happening," you inform everyone else. "And Ganondorf will tell Revali."  
"We'll go with you two," Wu decides.


	387. Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty-Six || just tessa having a nerd to zelda, wu and [y/n]

It doesn't take long to find Tessa. She's sitting cross-legged on the rooftop, sniffling as she holds her head in her hands. She's ashamed of what's happened, there's no doubt. And hopefully, Wu and Zelda can help her fix her mistake.  
"Are you alright?" Zelda asks her in a quiet, gentle voice. She crouches down next to the programmer and places an arm over her shoulders.  
"Why _would _I be?" she mutters. "He's right. I'm _just _a hot-headed bitch who embarrasses _everyone _around her."  
"Tessa," you whisper as you step next to her. "If it makes you feel any better...we want to help you."  
"I don't _deserve _help," she mumbles. "I'm the _reason _everything goes wrong here. It's _all _my fault...and the Overlord _should've _killed me when he had the chance."  
"Just because you have had a falling out with Revali," Wu advises her, "it does not mean you should be so hard on yourself. Each of you have your flaws, and it has been an uneasy week for you. Now, may I ask, how do you suppose he feels about what's happened?"  
"I mean...I know _I _feel like shit, so I _suppose _he does, too."  
"And do you think it's right that _either _of you should have to feel that way?"  
"No. Of course not, Sensei."  
"Now, what are you going to do to remedy the situation?" Wu asks Tessa in a calm tone, stroking his beard. Tessa stares solemnly at her hands. You can see the immeasurable guilt in her deep chartreuse eyes.  
"I...I don't know," she admits quietly. "He's really upset, isn't he?"  
"Quite right," he confirms. "Consider this...can his bow be repaired?"  
"Of _course _it can't. And I don't know how to fix bows." She takes in a deep breath and stares at the broken pieces; she's most certainly in thought.  
"Is there any way you are able to make a replacement, Tessa?" he prompts her.  
"No." At Tessa's answer, Wu's about to sigh, but then she adds on something else. "I know someone who _can, _though."  
"Go on."  
"Well...in _Breath of the Wild, _if you break one of the Champions' weapons, you can head to an NPC to get a replacement in return for supplies. But it's _pretty _damn expensive...and some of the supplies are pretty rare. I'd be spending at _least _a week in Hyrule trying to get everything for a replacement bow for Revali. I...I don't know if it's worth it. If...he'll accept a replacement over his original bow." She lets out another sigh. "And besides...his people _idolise _him. What would they say if they saw me coming into town with the broken pieces of his old bow? They'd tell me to get lost."  
"You jump to conclusions far too easily, Tessa," he assures her. "Have you met the Rito in person?"  
"No, but-"  
"And do you think they'll _care _for an explanation?"  
"Yes, because-"  
Wu sighs again.  
"Tessa," he tells her. "Princess Zelda and I would like to take you to Rito Village. There, we shall have a replacement made, and upon your return to Isle Delfino, I ask that you deliver this replacement to him and apologise for the words you have used against him. It takes wisdom to stand up for what one believes is right...but it takes courage to admit where one has gone wrong. What do you choose, Tessa?"  
"I suppose I don't really have a choice," she admits. "And besides...I could use the fresh air. I'll go."  
"Then it is settled," Zelda says with a smile. "We shall head off right away."  
"I shall have Mistaké brew us some Traveller's Tea," he adds on. "That way, we do not need to worry about finding a portrait portal."  
"Is there anything I'll need to take?" Tessa inquires.  
"Warm clothes," Zelda responds. "It can _easily _reach negative degrees in the Hebra region, and I'm sure the last thing your friends would want is for you to come back with hypothermia."  
"I don't have any...but I'll see if I can find some when I'm there," she agrees.

Upon your return to the library, you find that everything is back to the way it was before. You let out a sigh of relief, joining everyone else at the table in the centre of the room. You notice that Revali, Corky and Misako are gone, just like Tessa, Zelda and Wu. You take your usual seat next to Ganondorf, who places an arm around you.  
"Hey," Nya begins, "how'd things go with Tessa?"  
"Great," you respond. "She, Zelda and Wu are all going to head over to Rito Village to get a replacement bow made."  
"The optometrist in Isle Delfino has unfortunately left to go on vacation," Ganondorf tells you, "so Revali will be heading to New Ninjago City with Corky and Misako instead."  
"Have they gone already?" you inquire.  
"Yup," Bowser responds. "Took the Ignacia portrait. How about the others?"  
"They're going to use...well, Wu called it Traveller's Tea," you reply.  
"I'd imagine it'd be faster in the long run," Garmadon agrees.  
"Let's hope they don't return for a while," Cavaliere whispers. "I _like _the peace and quiet."  
"Hear, hear..." several people chant in half-assed tones.  
"I think we'll have dinner in our rooms tonight," you yawn. "I'm pretty exhausted."  
"Sounds good," Lloyd agrees.  
You notice that Ganondorf looks incredibly tense and nervous about something...  
_I'm sure it's nothing, _you tell yourself.


	388. Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty-Seven || the supreme squad

**Time: 12:21 PM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Rito Village, Hebra Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Princess Zelda of Hyrule  
Motives: Good**

Unfortunately, Mistaké's batch of Traveller's Tea had sent Tessa, Zelda and Wu to the Great Tabantha Bridge, quite a fair way from Wu's intended destination. After some grumbling from Tessa, the trio had made their way down the long, winding path and had finally reached the windy cliffs surrounding Rito Village. Tessa shivers, staring at the Divine Beast perched atop the rock formation that constitutes the foundations of the village.  
"Bloody hell..." she murmurs, "this weather makes Isle _Delfino _feel like a sauna!" Zelda adjusts her big, fluffy poncho so her neck isn't exposed to the frigid air.  
"I'm sure there'll be a store nearby where you're able to purchase clothing more suited to this weather," she assures her.  
"Come, girls," Wu advises him as he points at the bridge leading over to the rock formation in the centre of the lake that houses the many wooden platforms that form the home of the Rito. "We have much to do." As they make their way across the first wooden bridge, they spot a black-feathered Rito guard walking in the opposite direction across the bridge. He spots Zelda and immediately bows down out of respect, resting his spear by his side.  
"Your Majesty," he acknowledges, "what brings you here?"  
"I'm afraid the Great Eagle Bow has been destroyed," she tells him.  
"That's _awful!" _he gasps. "Does Master Revali know about it?"  
"He _knows, _alright..." Tessa mutters underneath her breath, her arms wrapped around her chest as she shivers.  
"I'll take you to Teba _right _away," the guard continues. "But I'd be careful with what you do...the village has been on edge for a while. Ever since those strange, darkness-bringers kidnapped Kass-"  
"Did you say..._darkness-bringers?" _Wu frowns.  
"Yes."  
"Hmm...I fear you may be referring to the Oni. Tessa and Zelda, stay on your utmost guard."  
"We will, Wu," Tessa promises him.

The trio reach the rock formation and begin to head up the spiralling path around it. Tessa clings to Zelda as the duo follow Wu up the stairs. Everywhere she steps, she feels as if the villagers are watching her every move.  
"They don't know," Zelda whispers her in assurance.  
Tessa nods her head and keeps going.  
_"Warm garb here!" _the trio hear a Rito calling from a storefront. Zelda nods her head and ushers Tessa into the little gazebo. There, the duo spot a mannequin sporting a white pair of trousers with a red design on them, as well as a thick jumper that matches the look. To add onto the outfit, there's a pair of leather shoulder pauldrons, as well as some matching gloves and boots; both lined with wool. The outfit is somewhat reminiscent of Revali's attire. Tessa eyes the pretty headpiece on the mannequin's head; a circlet with a ruby in the centre.  
"How much?" Tessa asks the man at the counter.  
"You look like you're having an absolutely _miserable _day in those clothes," he tells her, "so I'll narrow the price down to a thousand Rupees."  
"Sounds good," she agrees before reaching into her pocket. "Ah, shit."  
"I shall pay," Zelda assures her, taking her purse and handing the clerk ten silver Rupees.  
"Thank you!" he beams.  
"Is there any place I can get changed?" Tessa asks.  
"Turn around," Wu advises the others. For a while, Zelda and Wu remain facing the other direction. Zelda's eyes widen as Tessa tosses her thin tank top onto the floor in front of her. A few more minutes pass by, and finally, Tessa speaks to signal that she's done changing.  
"How do I look?" she asks quietly. As Zelda spins around, she gives Tessa a smile. The entire outfit looks quite snug and comfortable. Tessa's no longer shivering, which is a great sign for the princess and the sensei.  
"You look like you're ready to take on the world!" she beams. "Now...let's go and get that bow repaired."

Tessa, Wu and Zelda make their way up several more flights of stairs before reaching another platform. A white-feathered Rito is pacing around nervously, a wooden bow in his hands. He's muttering some words under his breath that make even _Tessa _raise an eyebrow.  
"Teba?" Zelda asks. "Is everything alright?"  
"Princess Zelda?" He stops pacing and turns around to face her. "What brings you here?"  
"I'm afraid Revali's bow was destroyed during a fight he got into," she responds.  
"A fight," he repeats in disbelief. "But he's the best archer in all of Hyrule. How the _Hell _did he manage to wreck it?"  
"Uh...he didn't," Tessa murmurs, bowing her head down in shame. Teba turns his attention to her, his head tilted to the side. "It wasn't _that _kind of fight. I...I was the one who broke it. He...he said a few things that got under my skin, and I broke it because I was mad at him. I'm sorry." He shakes his head.  
"And you came here _all _the way from Isle Delfino to tell me you got into a fight with our village's _Champion?" _he demands.  
"Please," she pleads, "I _need _to have it fixed. It was a mistake, and I want to make it up to him. I'll do _anything!" _He lets out a sigh.  
_"Harth's gonna kill you when he finds out why it broke..." _he mumbles. "Come with me, kid."  
"Thank you," she tells him gratefully, her hands clasped together.  
"Don't thank me yet," he assures her.

Once Tessa, Zelda and Wu follow Teba to his friend's living quarters, the former can't help but to feel awful. She's gotten quite a few strange looks from eavesdropping villagers, looks of shock, distress and disgust. She hopes she can just get the bow and make her way back to her friends and family in Isle Delfino. She especially wonders how Kylee's doing.  
If only she'd wake up...  
"You're tellin' me this kid broke his bow?" a black-feathered Rito with a fringe covering one eye frowns, setting down a bow he's busy sanding down. "How the Hell did _that _girl manage to snap it?"  
"I don't know, Harth," Teba admits, "but _apparently, _she wants a new one made. Said she wants to make it up to Master Revali."  
"It won't come _cheap, _y'know," he reminds Tessa. As he stands up, Tessa can't help but to huff in anger. "Want me to make a replacement? You'll need five bundles of wood, a Swallow Bow and a diamond. If not...then _get_ out of my sight. We've got _better_ things to do than entertain tourists."  
"Wait!" she pleads. _"Surely _there's something else I can do."  
The two Rito give each other a look of disbelief.  
"Kass," she continues. "He's missing, isn't he?"  
"How'd you hear?" Harth demands.  
"We heard from the guard stationed on the outskirts of the village," Wu informs them.  
"Tell you what," Tessa bargains with the duo. "If I can find Kass and bring him back here...would you make the bow?"  
"Tessa, don't be rash," Zelda warns her. "From what we've heard, it seems an _Oni _is the cause for his disappearance. You aren't _strong _enough to fight one."  
"Then I guess I'll just have to _outsmart _it," she responds, patting her twin holsters.  
"Take 'er to the Flight Range, Teba," Harth orders. "That's where his oldest daughter saw 'im last."  
"She can't even fly," he retorts. "She wouldn't last a _second _in there."  
"Actually," Tessa responds while disappearing into her Spinjitzu tornado. The two Rito back away in shock as she crouches down and then jumps up into the air. As she rises in the air, their looks of shock turn into awe. She lands on the ground, pushing herself up. "I know Airjitzu."  
"Well," he warns her, "don't come cryin' to us if you get hurt."  
"The wind drafts will help me fly," she assures him.  
"How...do you know that?"  
"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you the truth." He crouches down.  
"Get on my back." She nods and follows through with his order. "I hope you know how to deal with that thing."  
"Trust me. I do."


	389. Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty-Eight || some sob story, idk??? hackergirl is tessa's diary at this point so 🤷♀️

**Time: 10:42 PM, Eastern Ninjagian Standard Time  
Location: New Ninjago City, The Ninjago Empire  
Subject/s: Lady Misako Garmadon of the Underworld  
Motives: Good**

"I'm sure Kylee will have a good laugh when she sees that on my Snapchat story," Corky says with a grin as she, Misako and Revali leave the subway and head up the stairs leading into New Ninjago City's vibrant streets. She had been referencing an eyebrow-raising piece of graffiti calling Lloyd a five-lettered word that had begun with "W".  
"Let's hope my _son _doesn't see it," Misako agrees. "Now...I _believe _my usual optometrist is about ten blocks away. Do you two mind the walk?"  
"Walk?" Revali scoffs. "Why walk when I can _fly?"_  
"We don't know how to," Corky assures him. "And besides..._you _don't know where you're going, _do_ you?"  
"I can ask," he decides.  
"Stop being so stubborn," Misako warns him. "Now, we've got an hour to reach the store before it closes, so we'd better get a move on!"

As Corky and Misako head through the streets, Revali tags along behind them. He's admittedly in awe of this city and all its colourful lights. It's certainly different to his home. In fact, he's so astonished by all the sights that he accidentally bumps into Corky.  
"Uh...am _I _seeing things?" she murmurs while pointing ahead to the kerbside. "Or is _that _Rito wearing a _Ninjagian _prison uniform?" At Corky's question, Revali yelps. He never would have expected to find another Hyrulean in these parts, let alone someone from his very own town. Yet, there he is. A Rito taking on a dove-like appearance as he shouts rather rude phrases at passers-by. He's dressed in the black and white horizontal stripes, as well as wearing a pair of large goggles over his face.  
_"Blind people can drive better than that!" _he shouts down at a cab driver pulling into a bay. _"You call that parallel parking? I've seen _**pride **_marches straighter than that line!"_  
"Lovely..." Corky murmurs. Misako walks over to him and crouches down, tapping his shoulder.  
"Excuse me?" she asks.  
"Oh, _hey _Mrs Garmadon!" He stands up and shakes her hand. "I loved your exhibition on the history of the Ouroboros Desert!"  
"Thank you, Fugi-Dove," she replies. "I need your help."  
"Yeah?"  
"My friends and I need to head to the optometrist at sixteen on thirty-eighth. Do you think you can fly me there?"  
"I dunno..."  
"Warden Noble's been searching for you, I've heard," she reminds him.  
"Sheesh!" he exclaims. "Fine!" As he turns to face the other two, he squeaks at the sight of Revali. "Who in Yang's name are _you?!"_  
"Wouldn't _you _like to know?" he sneers.  
"This is Revali," Corky explains. "He broke my cousin's glasses, and so we're going to get replacements for her."  
"Revali...as in the Rito _Champion?!" _The Ninjagian lets out a gasp. "It's an _honour _to meet you!"  
"We don't have all day," he reminds him, crouching down so that Corky can climb up onto his back. "Show me the way to this optometrist."

It doesn't take long for the four to arrive at the street-front store. The escaped prisoner gives the trio a wave before heading down the streets, whistling a merry tune.  
"Well, _I'll _say," Revali mutters. "What a strange man..."  
"Yeah," Corky agrees. "He gave off _serious _crackhead vibes, Misako."  
"Well," Misako assures the duo as she peers into the heavily-illuminated optometrist, where hundreds of different spectacle designs are on display. The front section of the store is made of glass panels; it comes as a shock to the two women as they watch Revali smacking right into it. He stumbles backwards and falls onto the ground.  
_"Cursed wall..." _he curses under his breath. Corky and Misako help him stand up.  
"Are you okay?" Corky asks him. "You hit your head _pretty _hard."  
"I'm fine," he tells her in a tone that suggests he is most certainly not fine. Misako opens the door leading into the optometrist, and the trio walk in.

"Hello, Mrs Garmadon," says a ginger-haired woman standing behind the counter. "You aren't due for your next eye appointment until next year."  
"We're not here for that today, I'm afraid," she responds. She ushers Corky forth. "Her cousin's glasses were broken, and we're looking for a replacement pair."  
"Sure," she responds. "Do you have her prescription?"  
"I share the same one as her," Corky assures her, taking off her glasses and handing them over. As the optometrist inspects them, Corky immediately squints around the room to find Revali.  
_"Goodness," _he tells her, "how blind _are _you two?"  
"I mean," she admits, "Tess can't see past her computer screen, so..."  
"Hmm...myopia, I presume?" the woman behind the counter asks. "Normally it'd take two weeks for me to make the order out to the lens manufacturing laboratory, but I just happen to have some concave lenses in back that fit the exact prescription. They _were _for another customer, but I'm afraid he passed away and his family asked for a refund." She takes a step back. "Tell you what. If you can pay a hundred and fifty, I'll put the lenses into any frame you choose."  
"Sure thing," Misako agrees. As she makes the purchase using a credit card, she turns to Corky and Revali. "What frames would Tessa like?"  
"As long as it doesn't make her look like a grandma," she responds, "she'll be happy."  
"Hmm..." Revali begins as he takes a pair of half-frame glasses off a display. The top part of the frame has multiple shades of red, while the lower part of the lens and the bridge is framed with a very thin, gold metal. "How about these? The red _certainly _reminds me of her temper..." Corky takes them in her hands and stares at them for a while.  
"You know, Revali," she admits, "I actually think Tessa would _love _these. It's certainly in her style."  
"What style?" Misako jokes.  
"Art mom," she responds in a Ninjagian accent. Misako giggles.  
"We'll take this frame, Janet," she assures the optometrist.  
"That's a fantastic choice," she agrees, taking said frame. "I'll be done in a couple of hours. Just hang around."

"So...[Y/N] and Ganondorf, eh?" Corky begins as she leans against a wall and throws her glasses back on. "Can't believe they're going to be parents. And to _think _they were fighting a year ago..."  
"Well," Misako assures her, "opposites _do _attract."  
"They're cute together," she beams. "[Y/N]'s asked me to be one of her bridesmaids, so I can't wait!"  
"Lucky," she smiles. "Ganondorf asked my husband to be the best man."  
"They're good friends, aren't they?" she agrees before turning to face Revali. "You going to their wedding?"  
"I'm not sure," he responds quietly. "Depends if they invite me or not."  
"I'm sure they will," Misako assures him. "I think they're just stressed out at the moment, what with their _children_ on the way."  
"I'll never understand the appeal of children," he protests. "They're little _brats."_  
"Hey," Corky assures him, "they're not for everyone. I mean...Billie's a mother, and Kylee doesn't even _want _kids. Given...Kylee can't get _pregnant, _but still."  
"It's devastating she can't," Misako admits to her. "Only eighteen, as well..."  
"Yeah. Everyone on my team's offered to surrogate for her if she ever changes her mind. However...I'm _fairly _sure Billie and I are the only ones legally allowed to."  
"Because you two are mothers, right?"  
"Yeah." She pauses for a few more moments. "Kylee and Tessa made a pact before the accident happened. Said that if one couldn't have kids, the other would be a surrogate for her. Honestly, I don't blame 'em for makin' the pact. They're best friends, after all. Almost like [Y/N] and Birdie. But...Tessa can't fulfil her end of the deal. Unless she has a kid, it's illegal for her to be a surrogate. It's illegal back home, and it's illegal in _every _country in this world."  
"What's stopping her?" Revali inquires.  
"Well," she decides, "she thinks she's the most undesirable person on the planet. And...well..._if I have to be honest, she's not wrong."_  
"I'm sure Billie can act as a surrogate for Kylee," Misako assures her.  
"Biologically, it's the better choice," she agrees. "But Tessa...she's got her heart set out on it. She...she doesn't feel like she's important. An inferiority complex, if you will. She...she struggles to feel like she belongs with the rest of us, and she wants to do whatever it'll take to prove herself. She's a bit _eccentric _at times, and I'd be _lying _if I didn't say she was a stubborn jack-ass, but when Tessa puts her mind to things, she's always determined."  
"Has she looked into donors?" Misako asks. "If she has a child, that'll make her eligible for surrogacy."  
"Doesn't want a donor," she explains. "She said if she does have a kid, she wants them to grow up with both parents around. Dunno if it's because her parents split up when she was seven..."  
"She certainly makes life _hard _for herself," Revali tells the duo.  
Although it's a rude comment, and they're trying to avoid him using those sorts of comments, Corky and Misako can't help but to silently agree.


	390. Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty-Nine || chiken

**Time: 2:58 PM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: The Flight Range, Hebra Province  
Subject/s: Tessa Dolton, Subject 6 of Project Regen Universe  
Motives: Good**

Tessa can barely hear a thing as she and Teba approach the little cove leading into the archery training grounds. The wind roars in her ears, threatening to burst her eardrums.  
_"How the Hell can you guys hear anything here?!" _she yells.  
_"What?!" _Teba yells back at her, although he's merely joking around. She trembles at the response. _"I'm just joking! Now, do you recall the plan?"  
"I distract the Oni...you find Kass."  
"Good!" _As he drops down to the ground, Tessa jumps off. She checks to see if she's got enough ammunition in her twin revolvers. Ten out of the twelve chambers are filled. _"Good luck, Dolton! You'll need it!" _She watches as the Rito takes off, catching an updraft in order to propel himself out of the way of the crater. Tessa takes in a deep breath, resheathing her revolvers, and proceeding to head forwards.

As Tessa makes her way over to the ladder leading to the launch platform, she notices a familiar chill in the air. It's not the kind of chill that makes her want to throw on a jumper, but it's the kind that makes her want to drop what she's doing and run for the hills. She can feel the familiar stomach ache coming on; a symptom of the anxiety that's plagued her for all these years.  
_I could do it, _she proposes. _I could run away and pretend to fall into a ditch and just call it a day. Nobody would be the wiser...not the IHA, not the Heroes of the Triforce and certainly not Corky.  
But why? _a smaller voice asks her. _You can be the hero you've always wanted to be. And besides...it's one Oni. You've handled a lot worse.  
If you know what's good for you, _a second, much crueller voice reminds her, _you'll leave. You've caused enough trouble. You'll only make everyone else mad._  
"No," Tessa decides. "I need to keep up my end of the deal. Someone's life is in danger. I don't care if I can't get Revali's bow out of it. These people need my help, and I'll give it to them." She climbs up the ladder. She knows she'll be able to get a better vantage point, but without her glasses, it's going to be hard to spot any Oni, _especially _ones who can blend into the environment around her-  
_"N..n...no..." _she hears someone murmuring in a shiver near the launch platform. _"Please...don't hurt me..."  
_From the fact that the person speaking doesn't sound like they're about to murder her for breathing, she presumes that she's found Kass.

"Hello?" she calls out, peeking her head over the edge of the platform. There, she spots the turquoise Rito curled up by the embers of a dying fire. There's an arrow protruding from his leg. "Shit." As she clambers up the side, she makes her way over to him. "Are you okay?"  
"Who...who _are _you?" he asks her quietly.  
"I'm Tessa," she explains, "and I'm here to help you. Hang on a sec." She stands on the edge of the launch platform and cups her hands together. _"Teba! Teba! I've found him!"_  
Nothing but the howl of the wind meets her in reply.  
_"Teba?!" _she calls. _"Can you hear me?!"_  
The feeling of anxiety is ramping up to eleven, and Tessa can't shake it off.  
_Something isn't right._  
She spins around on her heel _just _in time to find an Oni standing with the arrow in its hand, ready to stab her with it.  
She lets out a scream and stumbles backwards, falling over the side of the launch platform.  
_"Help!" _she cries. _"Help me!"_  
"...gotcha!" a familiar voice assures her.

Tessa slowly opens an eye to find Teba soaring through the air. She nearly bursts into tears out of overwhelmingness.  
_"That thing nearly got you, didn't it?"_ he asks.  
_"Yeah!"_ she shouts back. _"It was an Oni, alright. Nearly stabbed me in the neck!"  
"It's too dangerous to go back down there. And besides, I've found Kass!"  
"Where was he?"  
"Up with Medoh!" _he answers. _"He managed to escape from that demon!"  
"Thank goodness he's alright!" _she declares.  
_"Let's get you back to the village!" _he decides.

Wu and Zelda sigh with relief as Tessa and Teba safely make it back to the village. They're standing with Harth and Kass, the latter who had returned down from the rock that the Divine Beast was propped up on after being found by Teba. Tessa's obviously shaken from the whole ordeal.  
"I thought I was gonna _die _when I fell off the cliff," she admits. "Thankfully he caught me."  
"It was no problem," Teba assures her. "You're safe, and that's all that matters."  
"What of the Oni?" Wu inquires.  
"Disappeared into thin air when I passed it," he admits. "Dunno where it's gone...but for now, Kass is back, and that's all that matters."  
"Are you alright?" Kass asks the programmer in a gentle voice. "You look like you've just seen a ghost!"  
"I...it shapeshifted into you," she admits. "And then it tried to stab me."  
"Dear _Hylia..." _he murmurs. "Thank goodness it's gone for now."  
"I presume this means you'll be able to make the replacement?" Zelda inquires. Harth pauses for a few moments to consider his options.  
"Hmm...I'll do it for free _this _once," he offers, "but _only _because she had the balls to go out to the Flight Range without actually knowing how to fly. _That's_ surpassing levels of determination not even Master _Revali _would dare cross."  
Tessa holds her tongue as Harth heads back into his living quarters.

It doesn't take long for the final bow to be complete. Harth finishes stringing the bow and plucks it a couple of times to check for its tension before handing it over to Tessa. It's surprisingly light, yet it's enormous. The blue and yellow design reminds her strongly of Kylee and her outfits.  
"We'd better take this back to Isle Delfino," she tells Zelda and Wu.  
"Hmm...Isle Delfino," Kass ponders. "It's been a while since I've visited. Perhaps I'll take my daughters there one day."  
"Wouldn't mind the sunny weather," Teba agrees.  
"Funny you should say that," Zelda admits. "Isle Delfino is currently experiencing a once-in-a-decade storm event."  
"Maybe not," Harth assures his friends before standing up. "Although...we _could _catch Master Revali there."  
"I, for one, wanna know what he said that made this kid angry enough to snap his bow in half," Teba adds on.  
"I'm _literally _a year younger than him," Tessa protests, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"There should be enough Traveller's Tea for _one _of you to join us," Wu advises.  
"You go, Teba," Kass ushers him. "I heard Lady Riju, Prince Sidon and Yunobo were all in Isle Delfino, last time I recall."  
"It'd be good to get the old gang back together..." he agrees. "Harth, keep an eye on the son and the missus for me, alright?"  
"Will do," Harth promises Teba.


	391. Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety || https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzzIUV1HYuE

**Time: 11:23 PM, Eastern Ninjagian Standard Time  
Location: New Ninjago City, The Ninjago Empire  
Subject/s: Lady Misako Garmadon of the Underworld  
Motives: Good**

"Alright," the optometrist declares as she steps out with the new pair of glasses in her hands. She passes them over to Corky. "Are these any good?" While Corky unfolds them and puts them on, Misako notices that Revali is staring out the window, watching the few cars that roam the streets at this hour passing by.  
"It's getting late, isn't it?" she asks him.  
"It is," he responds in a dull tone. Misako can't help but notice that something's off about his demeanour. He appears to be quite tense, with his arms tightly coiled across his chest.  
"Is everything alright?"  
The Ninjagian watches as he lets out a hefty sigh and subsequently relaxes.  
"No. It isn't."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Revali offers her a sideways glance.  
"I...don't know why," he begins, his voice low, "but _something _isn't sitting quite right with me." Misako catches sight of him glancing around in an effort to find something to focus on.  
"How so?" she inquires.  
"Well, we've found her a new pair of glasses." Revali turns to face Corky, who's busy laughing along with the optometrist. "But...I don't feel it's quite _enough _to offer. Not for what I've put the girl through. Misako, if it isn't too much to ask, what else do you suggest I do?"  
"Hmm," she considers. "I'm not sure either of you are ready for a verbal apology, but that doesn't mean you can offer her a written one."  
"As in...pen and _paper?"_  
"Yes. Do you know how to write?" In response, he nods his head. "Corky and I will help you write the letter on the train ride back to Ignacia, alright?"  
"Thank you, Misako," he tells her.

Once Corky reunites with the duo, the three begin to head out of the optometrist and over to the nearby subway station. They're too exhausted to walk down to the main subway station. As Misako pays for three tickets, Corky peers into the paper bag that Tessa's new glasses are safely secured inside.  
"She's going to _love _these ones," she beams to Revali. "You made a good choice."  
"Thank you, Claire," he responds.  
"Please," she assures him, "call me Corky."  
"Corky..." he repeats back to her. "What is it with you and that nickname?" She giggles.  
_"Hey," _she tells him while nudging his arm, "I'm not the only one around here who uses a nickname!"  
"Who else does?" he inquires in a cautious tone.  
"You...didn't think my cousin's full name was _Tessa, _did you?" she inquires. At that, his eyes widen.  
"All this time...and her name isn't even _Tessa?"  
_Corky glances around for a few seconds before leaning closer to him so that Misako can't hear what she's about to say.  
"Her real name's_ Teresa_. But shegoes by Tessa so much that sometimes we _forget _it's not her full name."  
"Teresa," he restates. "Shall I use that name in the letter?"  
"I think it'd be a nice touch," she agrees.

As the trio board the next train, Misako ushers them over to a couple of free seats and opens up her bag. Revali watches as she pulls out a notepad and a fountain pen.  
"Now," she tells him, "do you need any help?"  
"I'll be fine," he assures her.  
"We'll be proof-reading it," she warns him as she passes the two items over to him. While Revali proceeds to uncap the pen and begins writing down a few words in extremely neat cursive, Corky leans against her seat and yawns.  
"I'm _just _about ready for bed," she tells Misako while stretching her shoulders out. "Mind if I take a nap?"  
"Revali might wake you up if he has any questions," she advises.  
"No problem," she reassures the Ninjagian. It doesn't take her long to doze off. For a while after Corky falls asleep, Misako finds her eyes drifting around the unusually full cabin. She supposes all of these people are heading home from the early night-fill jobs around the city. Most of them are by themselves, but she notices a few couples here and there. They look joyfully tranquil at each others' presences, something she always loves to see. It reminds her of her husband-  
_"Misako?" _she hears Revali whispering, breaking her out of her trance.  
"Yes, Revali?" the archaeologist inquires while turning to face him. He holds out the notepad.  
"I've only started the second paragraph," he admits, "but what do you think so far?" Misako takes the notepad and begins to skim over the words. Perfect grammar across the body of text, exceptional and well-thought out vocabulary...it's not often Misako reads something that makes her appreciate the intent. She smiles and nods her head.  
She doesn't think Tessa will appreciate this letter...she _knows._  
However, her eyebrows raise as the train begins to slow down to a crawl, and eventually a stop.  
Passengers all throughout the carriage heave and sigh.


	392. Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety-One || missing? oh no. hotel? trivago.

**Time: 7:30 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"[Y/N]?" you hear Cavaliere calling out from the other end of your door.  
"What?" you murmur as you sit upright. You notice that Ganondorf is missing; you presume he's already up. "Come in." You hear his footsteps approaching your bedside, and it's when he arrives that you notice the concern on his face. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm afraid the power's gone out again."  
You let out a sigh. _"Wonderful..." _you mutter. As you glance around your bedroom, you can't help but to sigh again. "Where is he?"  
"Ganondorf?" he responds. "I'm not sure, Princess. Why don't you come down to the dining hall for breakfast?" You're reluctant to go, but you know he might be there.  
"Okay," you agree. "Just let me get changed."

Once you reach the dining hall, you're relieved to see that Zane, Peach and Link have cooked today's breakfast. As the room is poorly-lit in natural light, candles have been set up around the table. You glance around in search of Ganondorf, but he's not there.  
"[Y/N]!" you hear Zelda calling out behind you. You spin around, surprised at her quick return. Sure enough, she, Wu and Tessa are all standing before you, the latter dressed in a rather cosy-looking winter outfit that reminds you greatly of Revali's own attire. She's also carrying a package wrapped up in plain, tan paper in her arms. From the size and shape, you're guessing that it's the replacement bow.  
You spot a white-feathered Rito with piercing yellow eyes behind the trio, watching you carefully.  
"Hello," you smile to the three. "How was it?"  
"We managed to get it," Tessa says with a sigh of relief. "But we _did _have a run-in with an Oni along the way."  
"An Oni?" you murmur.  
"Yes," Wu responds. "It assumed the form of a missing villager and nearly killed Tessa."  
"Thankfully," Tessa adds on as she turns her body towards the Rito, _"Teba _here was able to save me." She pauses for a few moments. "Teba, this is the Princess of Isle Delfino, [Y/N] [L/N]...soon to be [Y/N] _Dragmire."  
_"It's an honour to meet you, Princess [Y/N]," the Rito tells you quietly as he bows down. "I've heard a great deal of things about you from Princess Zelda-"  
"Hey!" Riju shouts from her seat next to Urbosa. _"It's been a while!" _At her voice, Teba almost immediately relaxes.  
"Lady Riju," he says with a beam as he rushes over to the table. "It certainly _has _been a while. Do you know how Sidon and Yunobo are faring?"  
"They're both in Isle Delfino as we speak," she assures him. "Perhaps we could visit them both after breakfast?"  
"That'd be great," he agrees.  
"Has..._he _returned yet?" Tessa asks the rest of the room.  
"Who, Revali?" Lloyd inquires. "Haven't _seen _him."  
"I think Misako said there were some delays with the train they're on," Nya adds to Lloyd's statement. "They're still in Ouroboros, so they won't be back for a couple of hours."  
"I'll keep his bow in my room, then," she decides. "Is it okay if I quickly pop in to see if Kylee's doing any better? I'll be back as soon as he gets here. Just let me know."  
"We'll call you when he arrives," Mayor Giudice promises her.  
_"Thanks!" _she exclaims, darting out of the room in a flash.  
"Has anyone seen Ganondorf?" you ask the room.  
Almost immediately, it falls quiet.

"We haven't seen 'im _around, _Princess," Daruk admits after a few hours of silence.  
"Yeah," Bowser adds on. "It's _real _weird. Usually he heads to the recreation room to play a few rounds of blackjack with us boys before he heads out...but today, he wasn't there."  
"We thought he was staying with you," Garmadon adds on. You can't help but to worry about him. There's a nagging feeling beginning to arise in your stomach: anxiety. It's making you feel rather tense.  
"Has _anyone _seen him?" you ask.  
Silence.  
It's not like you can search for him yourself, knowing how overly defensive everyone has been of you lately. You feel more than capable of doing the job, but you know everyone will argue otherwise due to how close you are to having your daughters.  
Unless...  
"I'm going to get some rest," you lie to everyone else. "If you need me, I'll be in my room. Let me know if you find Ganondorf, okay?"  
"We will," Zelda assures you.

You make a _very _short stop in your room to pick up the Sword of Sols, but it's at that point that you spot a handwritten note from Ganondorf on your bed. You're surprised that you hadn't seen it before.  
_"I've just gone out to Noki Bay for a while," _you read as you unfold the crisp, clean paper. _"I'm afraid the castle has been chaotic for a couple of days, and I wish to have some time to clear my mind. I shall be back soon, sweetheart." _You're starting to get worried.  
Noki Bay isn't _exactly _the best place to be in Isle Delfino during a storm.  
_"Looks like I have to drag you back here," _you murmur in response, pocketing the note and placing your scabbard over your back. You head over to the north-east elevator, knowing it's the least frequented out of all the elevators in the castle. For a while, you have to wait for it as it heads from the third floor all the way to the lower basement. You call it up again and wait for a while as it heads _straight _to your floor without stopping.  
You _know _someone's going to be inside.  
You keep your head down as the doors open to reveal Revali, who's carrying a small paper bag in his hands.  
"What's with the sword, Princess?" he asks you in a curious tone as you quickly press the button leading to the first basement floor.  
"Uh..." you begin to lie, "I'm just doing some training. My skills are a bit rusty as of late."  
"You're _eight _and a half months pregnant, [Y/N]," he responds in a tone of complete and utter disbelief.  
"I see you got the new glasses for Tessa!" you decide in an effort to change the conversation. He glances down at the paper bag before nodding his head.  
"Yes. The journey took _much _longer than it should have, but we're all back now." He pauses for a while and stretches his arms out. "Do you know where she is?"  
"She's _just _headed off to the hospital to visit Kylee," you answer. "Told us to call her when you'd arrived back. But I think it'd be best to let her see her friend for a bit, you know?"  
"Yes," he agrees. "Two hours?"  
"That sounds good," you tell him.  
"I haven't seen Ganondorf around," he continues.  
"Oh," you assure him, "he's taken a trip to Noki Bay. He wanted to clear his head."  
"I see."  
The elevator doors open.  
_"Gotta go!" _you exclaim, rushing out as fast as you can manage.  
You're sure he's staring at you in shock, but you pay no heed.


	393. Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety-Two || another big yikes

After sneaking past a couple of oblivious guards, you finally make your way out through the emergency exit, where the railway is close by. You quickly head over to the clockwise platform, waiting for the next train to arrive. Your lower abdomen feels like it's twisting and turning, and you're finding that the few cramps you'd had have returned...and they're _much _more frequent than before.  
To add onto the whole uneasy feeling, they're _also _much more painful.  
"No," you assure yourself. "I'm going to find Ganondorf, and we're going to go back home. It's nothing."  
It doesn't take long for the train to pull into the station. As it stops, you stand back. A couple of Piantas step out on the other end of the platform you're on. You know if they see you, they'll be suspicious.  
You board the train as quickly as you can and immediately take a seat, hoping that the pain goes away soon.

You stare out the window as the train passes by. You can hear a few rumbles of thunder in the distance; these rumbles are accompanied by a flash originating from the horizon. Shivers course through your body, as it's still unbelievably cold. As the train pulls into the Gelato Beach station, you rub your hands together in order to warm up your knuckles.  
_I wonder where in Noki Bay he is..._you ponder.  
Your eyes spot the little islet with the palm tree and the swing. Fond memories begin to rush through your mind, memories of the times you and Birdie would hang out there. Times where Hellen and Mrs Cavaliere would watch over you from afar, accompanied by several guards. Moments where it'd be just you and your mother, sitting beneath the tree and reading picture books together.  
You still find it hard to believe that you were born there.  
The train, having picked up three passengers across the other carriages, closes the doors and begins to move forwards.  
You place your hands over your stomach. The waves of intense pain have returned again. You're worried at just how frequent they're getting, and you _know _why.  
_No, _you assure yourself. _Not yet. I have to find him.  
_The train starts to slow down as it reaches Sirena Beach. Several people are standing on the anti-clockwise platform, but nobody's looking to take the train in the clockwise direction. In fact, what little passengers were on your train have left; they're heading to Delfino Resort. The clouds are beginning to get even darker, the thunder more frequent. You hope it'll be quick and easy. Find Ganondorf, get back on the train, head home. You're expecting no troubles, because _nothing _else can go wrong. Even though there's a nagging voice in your head telling you otherwise, you ignore it.  
You're worried that Ganondorf could get himself hurt up on the cliffs during such a storm.  
As the train begins to ascend on a slope, you know you're getting closer to the cliffs of Noki Bay.  
_There's no turning back now._

The wind has picked up drastically as you slowly head out of the train station and up the path leading to the gusty clifftops. With every step you make, you can feel a horrid pain in your legs. You have to stop a couple of times by the fence in order to catch your breath. You clench your eyes shut and wait for it to pass.  
_Deep breaths in, [Y/N]..._you think to yourself. _One...two...three..._  
The pain gradually fades, and you glance up at the stairs.  
_Time to go._  
With every step you take forwards, you feel as if you're getting further and further away from Ganondorf. Alongside the pains every twenty minutes or so, you're met with an undeniable sense of doom.  
_What if he isn't there? _you wonder. _No, [Y/N]. He's going to be there. Don't be silly._  
You begin to lift yourself up the stairs. Your legs feel like lead; something you're not really appreciative of at this moment. You clench your teeth together and pull yourself up.  
_Just a little further. Just a little further. Just a little further._  
However it's taking you ten seconds to head up each step; a very long time. By the time you reach the top of the cliffs, you're overwhelmed with another wave of terrible pain in your stomach. It feels as if someone's trying to rip the entire lower half of your stomach out. Tears sting your eyes as you curl up on the spot.  
_Breathe, _you tell yourself. _Breathe through it._  
As you lift your head up to try and find him, you spot him sitting beneath the lone palm tree with one leg bent up and the other lying flat on the ground. His hands rest by his sides; his sword lies flat on his lap. He's staring out at the sea. You take a few steps towards him, but you're still in a considerable amount of pain. Even as it ebbs away, you can't help but to cry out in pain.  
_"[Y/N]!"  
_The next thing you know, you're staring up at the sky, resting in Ganondorf's arms.

"Mother of _Dinraal, _[Y/N]!" he exclaims. "You should be resting at _home!" _You squeeze your eyelids shut, breathing through your clenched teeth. It's all you can do to keep your mind off the pain.  
"It's too..._dangerous_ for you out here..." you groan. Tears are starting to well in your eyes, but you wipe them off. "The storm...the wind...you'll get _hurt!"  
_"[Y/N]," he begins, taking your hand in his. "We'll talk about this later. For now, I think we ought to take you to that hospital. Can you walk?"  
"I can," you whisper, "but I can't walk very fast."  
"That's alright," he promises. "We can go at your pace-"  
You watch as he narrows his eyes off into the distance.  
His face is scrunched up in concentration, suspicion of the entity ahead of him.  
As you look up, you realise that an Oni is standing by the palm tree where he was sitting.  
In its clawed hand is the Thunderhelm, glittering with every flash of lightning.  
"I'll be right back," he promises you while setting you down on the ground. He draws out his sword from its sheath and races over towards the Oni.  
A clap of thunder sends you jolting in fright.

As Ganondorf's sword clashes against the Oni's skin, it writhes in pain, dropping the Thunderhelm to the ground. He lunges forth and goes to stab it in the chest, but at the last second, the Oni vanishes into the ground. Ganondorf stumbles over and collapses into the ground. He's struggling to get up off the ground.  
_"Oh my goodness!" _you exclaim as you get up, pushing the pain to the back of your mind. _"Are you alright?!"_  
The Oni appears behind him, ready to plunge its stretched-out claws into the back of his neck.  
In an almost instinctive gesture, you throw your hand forwards. Golden light radiates from your palm, and the next thing you know, the Oni flies into the palm tree, hitting its head and falling to the ground. Aside from a few twitches here and there, it stays completely still. You hold your arm out in front of Ganondorf.  
_"Are you okay?" _you ask him.  
"I'll be alright," he promises, standing up and brushing off the dust from his pants. He steps over to where the Oni's standing before lifting up his foot and stomping it in the head. It jolts as if it's been electrocuted, and then it vanishes into a thin veil of smoke. The Thunderhelm lies where its hand once was.  
He crouches down and picks it up before heading over to where you're standing.  
"[Y/N]..." he begins as he lowers it gently on top of your head, "I'd like for you to wear the Thunderhelm. You need the protection more than I do in this weather." As it finishes lowering, you notice that you can still see everything while looking out. It's surreal, but you suppose that Tessa wouldn't have been able to see the computer terminal otherwise.  
A wave of pain rushes down your back.  
You hiss in air and scrunch up your face.  
"Okay," you tell him, _"this _pain's getting annoying. I think we should head to the hospital."  
"Of course. I shall carry you."

You cling your arms around his neck as he slowly begins to descend the stairs towards the train station. All you can do is try your best not to scream in pain. The clouds are still violently rumbling with thunder; it's making you incredibly nervous. Thankfully, you're able to reach cover underneath the station. Ganondorf carries you towards one of the seats on the counter-clockwise platform. You eye the digital display showing the waiting time for the next train in glowing orange LED lights. Eight minutes.  
"Fuck," you groan. "Eight _minutes?" _Tears well in your eyes as you rest your head against his shoulder. You just want it all to go away.  
"How about I tell you a story?" he inquires. As you glare at him, he can't help but to smirk. "Sweetheart...I'm just trying to help you pass the time."  
"You are _never _screwing me again," you hiss. The pain finally fades, allowing you to focus once again.  
For a while, it's dead silent.  
You spy a flock of birds heading east towards the gigantic tree in the centre of Pianta Village. The clouds are still violent, flashing with lightning every once in a while. As you stare at Ganondorf's sword, you can see the inky blood of the Oni he'd fought glistening on the blade. It seems to give off this strange shadow.  
It's quite fascinating.  
Your eyes glance up at the sign, and the message replacing the usual time is enough to make your heart stop.  
"What is it, sweetheart?" Ganondorf asks you.  
_"All transport services terminated due to poor weather conditions," _you murmur. "Mother _Rosalina, _please tell me they're joking..."  
"Is there any other way we can leave?" he asks you.  
"Unless someone can _fly _us down to the bottom of the cliffs," you respond, tears welling in your eyes, "then we're _stuck _here!"


	394. Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety-Three || remember, the first floor is off bounds to those who don't wish to die a most painful sexual death

**Time: 8:17 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Lord Cavaliere, Head of the Shine Sprite Scholars  
Motives: Good**

"Where _are _they?" Cavaliere murmurs as he begins to pace around Mayor Giudice's office. "First Ganondorf, and now the _Princess _has run away!"  
"We'll find them," Giudice promises them. "Do you want me to send out a search party?"  
"But we could be looking _anywhere _for them!" he argues. Tears are starting to well in his eyes, which he furiously tries to wipe away. "Charlotte, [Y/N]'s like a _daughter _to me. I can't even _begin _to imagine what'd I'd do if she got hurt!"  
"Then we'll send search parties out everywhere," she assures him with a pat on the back. "There's enough people in Delfino Castle to look around."  
"Do we send everyone, then?"  
"Aside from the Zora. The strike of lightning is fatal to them."  
"That is fair. Let's organise the parties and make the announcement, then."

As Cavaliere begins to scribble lists of names down on a whiteboard, Giudice dials the number of the hospital and brings the phone to her ear.  
"Right," she mutters as she's met with no sound. "The _power's _out."  
"I'll have half of the Mushroom Kingdomers searching Gelato Beach," Cavaliere mutters to himself, "and the _other_ half searching Ricco Harbour. This group of Hyruleans can look in Pianta Village...and _this _group of Hyruleans can head over to Delfino Plaza. We'll have _these _Ninjagians here in Bianco Hills...and _these _Ninjagians over at Sirena Beach. I'm sure the Immortal Humans won't mind searching in Pinna Park."  
"What about Noki Bay, Cavaliere?" she inquires.  
"[Y/N] and Ganondorf are smart enough to know not to go there during a storm," he assures her.  
"But what if they _are _there?"  
Cavaliere turns back to the whiteboard.  
"Hmm...I'll send Revali there, then. And Tessa. I'm _confident _neither of them will be there, and it'd be best to get them away from Princess [Y/N] for a while." Giudice gives him a look over the top of her glasses.  
"If they're in Noki Bay," she warns him.  
"They aren't," he decides before reaching for his mobile and dialling the hospital. "You get all the search parties out. I'll call Tessa and make sure she knows that she needs to go to Noki Bay."


	395. Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety-Four || TESSA TESSA TESSA

**Time: 8:26 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Royal Delfino Hospital, Ricco Harbour  
Subject/s: Tessa Dolton, Subject 6 of Project Regen Universe  
Motives: Good**

"Want a glass of water?" Tessa asks Kylee from where she's sitting. Kylee, although she's in quite a bit of pain, is now wide awake. There's a bandage wrapped around her abdomen from where she'd been stabbed by the assailant. Tessa's relieved that her best friend's finally awake.  
"I don't really feel that thirsty..." Kylee murmurs back, struggling to keep her amber eyes open. "What'd I miss while I was out?"  
"I...uh...got into a bit of a fight," she admits quietly.  
"With who?"  
"Revali. It happened in the library. Books and shit went _everywhere."_  
"Is that why you aren't wearing your glasses?"  
"Yeah...but he _only_ broke them because I snapped his bow in half."  
Kylee chuckles to herself. "Oh, _Tessa_. How angry was everyone?"  
"They were _pissed _at me," she admits. "Princess Zelda and Sensei Wu took me to Rito Village so I could try and get a replacement." She crosses her arms and leans back in her seat. "The fuckers knew I know how to write, so they made me write an apology letter, too. I mean...seeing my handwriting after a year of _not _writing is actually pretty jarring, and I _doubt _he'll be able to read it."  
"Can I read it?"  
Tessa reaches into the pocket of her shorts and pulls out the folded sheets of lined paper that she'd written her apology onto. She passes them over to Kylee without a word. Her friend unfolds the paper and skims over a few sentences before bursting into a fit of giggles.  
_"What?" _Tessa hisses.  
"Tessa..." she begins while trying to wipe her tears away from her eyes. "This...this is sappier than that _love _letter you wrote to my brother!"  
Tessa's cheeks burn up.

"Oh, _God..." _she mutters, trying her best to cover her hands with her cheek. "Is it _really?" _She snatches the papers back and tries to read over them. _"Where?" _Kylee puts on her best imitation of Tessa's Australian accent.  
_"You and I aren't so different after all, Revali," _she mocks back. _"Perhaps we could set aside our differences and strive to be great friends one day...that is, if you wouldn't mind the presence of a socially awkward nerd in your life."_  
"That is _not _what I sound like!" she argues before stuffing the papers into her pocket. "Ugh, I think I'd rather be around _him _the way you're goin'!"  
"Look at you!" Kylee says in a shrilly voice, her eyes crinkling up. "You're _blushing! _You _like _him!"  
"I do _not _like him!"  
"Do _so!"_  
"Do _not!"_  
"You're in _denial..." _Kylee reminds her in a sing-song voice. Tessa rolls her eyes.  
"Do I need to call the nurse and have her sedate you?" she warns.  
Before Kylee can answer, Tessa's phone begins to ring.  
It's an unknown number.

"Hey," Tessa begins in a casual tone as she answers the phone and brings it to her ear. "Tessa speaking."  
_"Hello, Tessa," _she hears Cavaliere responding on the other end of the line. _"Princess [Y/N] and Ganondorf have both gone missing, and I'd like for you to search in Noki Bay for them. We've sent search parties everywhere else, but I thought we'd send a couple of you over to Noki Bay just to make sure they aren't there. I doubt they will be though."_  
"In _this _weather?" she responds. "Yeah...I don't think they'll be there, either. I can look for them, though."  
_"Just a quick precaution," _he continues, _"Giudice has had the transport system halt so that passengers aren't struck by lightning. The only way to reach Noki Bay is via rowboat. But, Wu and Zelda did mention you knew Airjitzu, so you should be able to fly up to the clifftops and search there, as well."_  
"Sounds like a plan," she agrees. "I'll head there right away."  
_"Thank you, Tessa," _he responds. Tessa reaches for the 'end call' button. _"Wait, I forgot to tell you, you'll be joined by-"_  
However, Tessa ends the call before she has the chance to hear.  
"What was _that _about?" Kylee asks.  
"[Y/N] and Ganondorf," she answers. "They've gone missing, and they want me to look up at Noki Bay for 'em."  
"Noki _Bay?" _she scoffs. "As _if _they'll be there! The weather's _shit!"_  
"I _know, _right?" she murmurs, shoving her phone into her pocket and then zipping it up. "I'll be back soon."  
"See ya'," she responds, giving her a wave as Tessa rushes out.


	396. Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety-Five || The Babysitter Club

**Time: 8:28 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Lord Cavaliere, Head of the Shine Sprites  
Motives: Good**

_"All search parties deploy at once," _Giudice's voice booms through the speakers, _"I repeat, all search parties deploy at once! Your assigned search party and objective has been sent to your devices! Please locate Princess [Y/N] and Lord Dragmire at once!"_  
Cavaliere watches as several people rush down the halls. Nya and Jay stop by their office, their son in the latter's arms.  
"Can you look after Lar while we search?" Nya inquires Cavaliere as Jay passes him over. _"Thanks!"_  
Before Cavaliere has the chance to object, the Ninjagians are already out of the room and on their way towards Sirena Beach.  
"Goodness me..." Giudice murmurs, pushing her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. "It's _chaos _out there."  
"Hey!" they hear Cole shouting outside.  
_"Just _the two we were looking for!" Lloyd adds on. The two Ninjagians burst into the room and set their daughters down on the lounge behind the coffee table.  
"Thanks for taking care of 'em!" they both shout as they dart out.  
Giudice and Cavaliere give each other a nervous glance.  
"Thank the _stars _Birdena's still in hospital," Cavaliere mumbles under his breath as he carefully sets Jay and Nya's son on the lounge next to the other two children. "Any _more _children around?"  
"Hello," Aliya says from the door.  
_"Fuck," _Giudice mutters out of earshot. "Yes, dear?"  
"Would you be as kind as to look after Mara while we're out?" she inquires. The two Piantas spot Aliya's child peeking out at them from behind her mother's leg.  
"Yes," Cavaliere sighs. "Tell Billie, Link and Bowser they can drop Nova, Saria, Aryll and Junior off here, too."  
"I will do," she obliges, lowering her mask over her face and beginning to run after Hellen and Matt.

After the rest of the children arrive, all the commotion starts to die down outside the office. Cavaliere is busy trying to stop Mara and Junior from pushing over the potted plants, while Nova and Aryll squeal with laughter as they chase each other around the office. Giudice is trying her best to calm down Echo and Louise, _both _who are wailing uncontrollably.  
_"How'd _you and Cecelia deal with four of these buggers, Colton?" Giudice hisses.  
"Don't ask _me," _Cavaliere tries to protest. "Ask _Cecelia!"_  
The door swings open, and the two Piantas are about to cry themselves.  
But strangely, they find Revali by the door.  
"Didn't know the castle was offering _babysitting _services around here..." he begins, stepping into the room.  
"We aren't," Giudice hisses back. "They all got _dumped _here."  
"Why? What's going on?"  
"Princess [Y/N] and Ganondorf have both gone missing," Cavaliere admits to the Rito. "We've sent everyone in the castle across the island to search for them."  
"Didn't you get the message?" Giudice frowns as Nova starts to tug on Revali's arm.  
_"Hey!" _she says with a big smile. "Miss Tessa thinks you're a _big _meanie! She _even _called you the _B-_word!"  
"Did she, now?" Revali mutters under his breath. He notices Cavaliere and Giudice are giving each other nervous glances again.  
"Can you search in Noki Bay for the Princess?" Cavaliere inquires. "We don't have reason to believe she's there, but we've sent a couple of you there just in case."  
"Trying to get _rid _of me, eh?" he says with a chuckle. "Very well. I shall report back with my findings."  
"Thank you," Giudice thanks him. As he rushes out of the office, the two are staring at the door for a while.  
"Do you think we should've told him _Tessa's _the only other one going?"  
"Not my problem," she hisses back while turning towards the children. _"Right! Stop jumping on that coffee table!"_


	397. Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety-Six || everyhomie hates dolton

**Time: 8:53 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Noki Bay, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Rest here, sweetheart..." Ganondorf assures you while propping you up against the palm tree on the cliffs. He takes a seat and places his hand around yours. You can't help but to burst into tears.  
"I'm an _idiot," _you mutter. "I'm in labour and I _ignored _it like your sister did! Now we're _stuck _here in the _middle _of nowhere, _no _phone service and _no _way to get down!"  
"Deep breaths, sweetheart, deep breaths."  
The two of you stare out at the sea. The waves are rough and unsteady. If by some miracle you're able to get down, you know that the shack to rent out the clay boats will be closed. Hopefully, you can take one and pay back the owners later.  
"All this time..." you continue to snarl at yourself, "and I _still _haven't managed to pick out fuckin' names for them."  
"You don't have to name them right away," he promises.  
"I _want _to."  
"Well, you'd _better _be prepared in the next hour."  
"Can you _try _and be a little more sensitive, Ganondorf?! I'm _trying _here!" He squints at the cliffs and then subsequently raises his eyebrows.  
"Is _that..._Dolton?" he murmurs.  
"What are you _talking _about?!" you scream. _"Tessa's visiting Kylee at the **hospital**, you ass-hat!"  
"No!" _he shouts back as he points at the edge of the cliff. _"There! It's her!"_  
Sure enough, you spot the programmer landing on the cliff's edge inside her Airjitzu tornado.  
Her eyes widen as she spots you.

"Holy _shit," _she murmurs as she races over to where you're sitting. "Cavaliere thought you wouldn't even _be _here. You okay, Princess [Y/N]?"  
"Wait..." you whisper as you take Ganondorf's hand again. "Why would Cavaliere be wondering where I am?"  
"Because you and _Ganondorf _were both missing," she responds while unzipping her pocket and reaching out for her phone. "I'll tell him you're safe."  
"I'm _not _safe, Tessa," you protest, tears welling in your eyes. "I'm about to give _birth, _and there's no _cell _phone reception here!"  
She stares at you, her jaw almost dropped to the ground.  
"Okay..." she begins. "Well, I think we need to get you down to somewhere that _does _have cell phone reception, and then I'll call an ambulance."  
"Trains aren't running," you continue.  
"Those Deities don't make it _easy, _do they?" she frowns.  
"Didn't _you _write this stupid prophecy?" Ganondorf hisses at her.  
"I _outlined _it," she protests. "The _Light _Deities decided they'd try their hand at _fleshing _it out."  
"So the _Otherworldly Prophet _doesn't know what's to happen," he snaps. "[Y/N], I'm sorry-"  
A gust of wind fills the air, and the leaves above your head rustle.  
Tessa rolls her eyes and spins around on her heel, purposely facing away from the tree as to avoid whatever...or rather, _whoever _has landed in it.

"I can't _believe _the nerve of that advisor of yours, Princess!" you can hear Revali scoffing from the canopy of the palm tree. "Trying to send such an esteemed warrior such as _myself _to find you in the most remote of locations, accompanied by a _pitiful _fool?" Tessa scowls, her hand hovering over her revolver.  
"Don't _test _my patience," she hisses at him.  
_"Get _down from there, you idiot," Ganondorf sneers. "[Y/N] does _not _have the tolerance for _either _of you two right now." Although he does so reluctantly, Revali glides down off the tree. However, another gust of wind sends him flying into Tessa. The two fall over, and you watch in horror as Tessa's phone flies out of her hand. It bounces off the ground before flying over the edge of the cliff.  
"You _asshole!" _she roars at him, her hands clinging around his neck.  
_"Stop...that...at **once, **you bitch!" _he chokes. Ganondorf lets out a sigh and pulls Tessa away from Revali.  
"Listen to me at _once, _you insolent fools," he warns. "The two of you are going to help [Y/N] and I down to the rowboats. You'll _also _be working together to take us to Ricco Harbour. Once [Y/N] is _safely _with a doctor, _then _you two can go off and fight. But _until _then, I expect _nothing _but obedience and discipline from you two. _Have_ I made myself clear?"  
_"Yes," _Tessa mutters under her breath, crossing her arms.  
_"So be it," _Revali adds on while offering her a glare.  
"How are we supposed to get you two down?" she adds on.  
"You'll have to use that _Airjitzu _to help you carry one of them down," he reminds her. "And I can carry the other on my back..._but _they'll have to have the strength to hold on."  
"[Y/N]," Ganondorf asks you calmly, "do you think you can?"  
You shake your head.  
"Dolton," he continues. "If _you _drop her...you'll wish you'd _never _been born."  
"Jokes on you," she snaps back, "I _already _wish I hadn't been born."  
"Aren't _you _a ray of sunshine this morning?" Revali taunts. She pinches his arm, causing him to yelp in pain. _"Keep your hands off me!"_  
"I don't know what's worse," you whisper to Ganondorf out of their earshot, "the fact that we could be _stuck _here, or the fact that we have to listen to _them."_  
"Stand up," he tells you. You nod your head and use his body to help lift yourself up. You're getting another wave of pain through your body. To make matters worse, Tessa and Revali are still throwing insults at each other.  
_"Will you two shut the fuck up?!" _you roar at them.  
Embarrassed that they've upset you so much, they turn away from each other.

Once you reach the edge of the cliff, you can feel your heart beginning to race. One wrong move and you'll certainly fall to your death.  
You gulp.  
"Okay," Tessa murmurs. "I'll use Spinjitzu, pick Princess [Y/N] up and then use my Airjitzu. Hopefully I can hold it for long enough." As she catches the glare on Ganondorf's face. "I _know _I'll hold it for long enough." Revali crouches down, and Ganondorf climbs up onto his back.  
"You'd _better," _he warns her. You watch as the two take off, heading down towards the little shack with the rowboats tied up by the pier.  
"Tessa," you tell her with tears in your eyes, "please. You're the only one who can get us down there."  
"I'll do my best," she promises you before stepping back. As she disappears into her Spinjitzu tornado, you stand in such a way that she'll easily be able to pick you up. The violet and orange wisps collide with you before slowing down immensely. You wrap your arms around Tessa's neck as she lifts you up in her arms. She crouches down. There's sweat beading across her forehead.  
You can't imagine how stressful this is for her at the moment.  
She jumps up off the ground, and you're met with a strange jolting sensation. The clifftops of Noki Bay become smaller and smaller as you rise in the air. As you two begin to fall at a rate that'd mean you can land safely on the ground without any pain, you clench your eyes shut, not wanting to think about everything that's happening. From the grunting that's escaping Tessa's mouth, you're worried that she's struggling to hold you up. You open one eye and almost immediately wish you hadn't.  
The two of you aren't even _close _to the ground yet.  
"You can do it!" you desperately try to encourage Tessa as her arms start to tremble.  
"I'm _trying..." _she murmurs as tears run down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry you were stuck with me finding you."  
"Hey," you assure her, "you found us and you're helping us. _That's _all that matters."  
"I...I'm sorry I fought with him again," she apologises. "I really need to stop losing my temper."  
You notice that the Airjitzu bubble surrounding Tessa is slowly but surely starting to fade away.  
"Just a little further," you promise her as the ground gets closer. You spot Ganondorf standing on the pier; Revali's next to him as he cuts the rope binding one of the rowboats to the pier. "If you can reach the pier, you can drop me and Ganondorf will catch me."  
"Please...don't let him kill me..." she whispers.  
You let go of her and immediately feel gravity returning towards you as you land in Ganondorf's arms.

"I thought I _told _that bitch not to let you fall..." he hisses. You place a hand on his cheek; he immediately calms down at your presence.  
"I let go," you assure him, glancing up to where Tessa is. He quickly sets you down and holds his arms out again. The wisps of violet and orange energy disappear, and she too discovers gravity once more. He catches her, thankfully, and turns to where Revali's still trying to get rid of the rope.  
"For _Din's _sake, boy!" he shouts. "Get in there. I'll do it _myself!" _Wordlessly, he obliges and takes one of the seats in the front row. Ganondorf sets down a now unconscious Tessa next to him; a smile spreads across your face as you watch her head falling onto his shoulder.  
"Not a _word _of this to my friends," Revali warns you in a bitter tone.  
"Don't worry about it," you promise him as your partner lifts you into the middle row. Ganondorf then jumps into the back row, causing the boat to rock violently. You clutch at the sides. "Hey!"  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he apologises, drawing his sword out of its sheath and cleaving the rope from the pier. He resheaths it and picks up the oars from the floor.  
"Let's hope we find the others soon," Revali sighs as he gazes out at the sea.


	398. Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety-Seven || lookin' after the kiddos, part 2

**Time: 11:00 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Lord Cavaliere, Head of the Shine Sprite Scholars  
Motives: Good**

"And that is why Jack the Rabbit does not trust snakes," Giudice concludes as she closes the story book. "The end." She turns to Cavaliere and gives him a smile. Each and every one of the children are now sound asleep.  
"See?" he tells her while nudging her arm. "I _told _you a story would bore them to death."  
"Is that why _your _four are so well-behaved?" she laughs. He laughs back in response.  
"Perhaps."  
The doors open quietly, and the two lift their heads up.  
It's the group that had been searching in Sirena Beach.

"I am afraid that we did not find [Y/N] or Ganondorf," Wu admits while bowing his head down.  
"I don't understand," Kai continues. "We've looked _everywhere _for 'em."  
"We tried Delfino Resort, we tried the bars, we tried the bushes around the beach..." Cole continues. "And _nothing!" _He heads over to where his daughter is lying. "I hope Louise didn't give you guys too much trouble."  
"Of course not," Giudice assures them. Zane steps into the room.  
"I have engaged in wireless communication with P.I.X.A.L," he tells the mayor, "but I am afraid that she could not locate either of them in Bianco Hills, either."  
"I just got off the phone with Urbosa," Cole adds on. "They weren't in Delfino Plaza."  
"Yeah," Kai continues, "we've called people from _all _the groups, and none of them have found [Y/N] or Ganondorf. We've been searching for _hours, _and they're still missing."  
"Hang on..." Cavaliere tells them. "Have you asked _all _the groups?"  
"We couldn't get ahold of Tessa for some reason," he admits. "Said the number was disconnected or some shit like that."  
"She and Revali went to Noki Bay to search for them," Giudice murmurs. "Something must've happened to them."  
"You sent Tessa and Revali to Noki Bay?" Zane inquires, confusion upon his face. "By themselves? Despite their mutual _dislike_ of one another?"  
"We thought we'd have them sent to the most unlikely place so they weren't in everyone's way," Cavaliere sighs. "It's just our luck that it's now the most _likely _place for Princess [Y/N] to be."  
"Do you want us to look there?" Wu inquires.  
"Please," he encourages him.  
"Zane, Kai," he instructs. "Come with me."  
"What about _me, _Sensei?" Cole inquires.  
"I think Cavaliere and Giudice would appreciate your help," he assures the Earth Ninja.


	399. Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety-Eight || I DON'T KNOW WHAT TF IS EVEN HAPPENING ANYMORE I CANNOT AAAAAAAAAAA

**Time: 11:15 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: The Delfino Sea, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"This is _all _your fault," you mutter at Ganondorf. He raises an eyebrow, continuing to row the boat. You're passing Sirena Beach now. Tessa's still passed out from exhaustion, and Revali's trying his best to look anywhere but in the direction of the rest of you.  
"How so?" your partner inquires. You clench your fists as another ripping pain tears through your stomach.  
"Couldn't keep your _dick _in your pants," you hiss back, _"could _you?"  
"That's some _lovely _language there, Princess," Revali murmurs.  
_"Shut _up," both you and Ganondorf snap back at him.  
"Hmph," he scoffs, turning back away from the two of you.  
"How long is it going to take?" you frown, holding your hands against your stomach. The pains have been much more frequent, and intense, for that matter.  
"We've nearly reached Gelato Beach," he responds. You notice that there's a look of concern upon his face.  
"What?"  
"I...don't think we'll make it in time, sweetheart."  
"I'll try and hold on," you promise him.  
"You can try all you want," he responds, "but it's okay if you can't." You rest your hand on top of his.  
"Look...I'm sorry for raising my voice at you," you apologise. "You're doing your best to protect me, and that's all I can ask from you-"  
The sound of vomiting fills the air.  
You, Ganondorf and Revali all slowly turn to face Tessa, who's now wide awake and leaning her head over the side of the rowboat.  
_"Sorry," _she murmurs as she returns to where she was sitting before. "I get motion sickness."  
"It's okay," you assure her.

You're watching Revali and Tessa as they both deliberately try to avoid each other's gaze. Their eyes wander towards you, and then up at the sky, and then over to the shores of Gelato Beach. Every so often, they'll accidentally find themselves looking at each other and immediately going to focus on something else. If you weren't in mind-numbing pain, you'd be laughing at the sheer awkwardness of the situation.  
"Hmm..." Ganondorf murmurs as he tugs at his oar. It isn't lifting out of the water. "What in Din's name is _that?" _He peers over the edge.  
_Strangleweeds._  
He jolts in his seat, accidentally letting go of the oar in the process. The green, vine-like structures drag the oar down to the depths of the sea, and several more are beginning to coil their way around the boat. Ganondorf sets his oar down and draws his sword, slashing at the water to try and kill them.  
_"Argh!" _Revali screeches.  
One's got his leg.  
You immediately draw your sword and drive it into the weed where it rests on the edge of the boat. It shrivels and slips back into the sea. Upon returning to where Revali's sitting, you notice that he's hyperventilating and clinging to a rather uncomfortable-looking Tessa.  
"What _was _that thing?!" he shouts.  
"Strangleweeds," you respond. "They got me in Zora's Domain."  
"Hey," Tessa tells him while patting his shoulder. "You can let go of me now, buddy."  
"Right," he quickly responds, turning away from her. Your eyes catch Tessa's for a brief moment, and that's when you see her glowing cheeks.  
_"What?" _she snaps.  
"Never mind," you smile. The boat's beginning to approach the islet where you and Birdie used to hang out all the time. You notice that Ganondorf is rowing as fast as he can.  
"They're after us," he frowns, glancing back every once in a while. You spot the strangleweeds stretching closer and closer to the boat. It crashes into the side of the islet; the four of you quickly clamber out.  
Just in time, too.  
The strangleweeds get ahold of the boat and drag it back out to sea, where it slowly sinks into the water. The four of you watch in absolute horror, knowing that you can't easily make your way back to the mainland.  
Thankfully, the strangleweeds aren't able to reach you anymore.  
"Can we carry her to shore?" Tessa asks quietly.  
"I don't want to be drowned by those _strangleweeds," _Ganondorf murmurs back. "We can only hope somebody finds us here."  
You scream as a pain even worse than anything you've experienced in your life rips through your abdomen.

You're trying to talk, but you've forgotten how to. All that's leaving your mouth are screams of pain. Ganondorf and Tessa quickly help you over to the palm tree, propping you upright. You can't stop yourself from sobbing.  
_"What the fuck's happening?!" _you yell.  
"Okay," Tessa begins in a calm tone that masks a completely terrified one. "I _think _your waters just broke."  
_"Fuck!" _you scream as another wave of pain reaches you. _"Make it stop! Make it stop!"  
"I don't know what I'm doing!" _Tessa shrieks back, wringing her hands in the air. _"Uh...what would Corky do? What would Corky do?!"_  
"Who's that over there?" Ganondorf demands, pointing at the shore.  
_"I can't fuckin' see that far!" _Choosing to ignore Tessa's cursing, Revali squints at where he's pointing.  
His eyes widen.  
"Mother _Farore!" _he exclaims. "It's Corky and Urbosa!" As you turn your attention to where they're looking, you can see the duo as clear as day.  
And from what you can see, they can see you, too.  
_"Get them over here now!" _Ganondorf orders him.

"[Y/N], _goodness _me..." you hear Corky murmuring as she crouches down next to you. She takes your hand in hers. "Can you give it a squeeze for me?" You do the best you can to follow through with her request. You notice that her hand is unusually cold. "That's good." She lets go of it and glances back to the shore, where Revali and Urbosa are returning. "Okay...I'm going to make sure your heart rate's okay." She holds her hand around your wrist, the other around her nurse's watch. She's murmuring numbers under her breath. "Okay...it's elevated, but it should be considering the circumstances." She pockets her watch and turns to Ganondorf. "Okay...if you don't mind, could you take your cloak off? We're going to need something to wrap the girls in once they're out." He wordlessly obliges. "Tessa, I need you to look away and stay quiet. I don't want you fainting on us, we'll need as much help as we can."  
"Okay," she whispers, turning to face the other direction.  
"Is she alright?" Urbosa asks as she and Revali land on the ground. After whispering something to her friend, she rushes over to Corky's side. You notice that he heads over to where Tessa is, and the two sit down. Not a peep escapes from either of them; you imagine they're just as scared as you are right now.  
"Not sure how close she is," Corky admits. "I doubt we'll be off this islet before they're born, though." She turns to face you. "[Y/N], is it okay if I have a look?"  
"Yeah..." you murmur.  
"Okay," she decides. A few seconds pass, and Corky's eyes widen. "Yeah. We're _definitely _not getting off this islet before they're born. Ganondorf, I'm going to need that cloak _right _away." He unclips it from his neck and passes it over to her. "[Y/N], you push when you're ready, okay?"  
"Yep," you respond. You wipe the sweat beading across your forehead. "Oh, _goodness. _I'm never having a child _again. _This is fucking _awful!"  
_You nearly black out from the pain as a massive wave shoots through your body.  
"Okay!" Corky exclaims over the noise of a wailing child. "There's the first one!" You can feel a tiny head resting against your chest, and you nearly cry.  
"Oh my goodness..." you whisper as you gently lift up the child's tiny hand. "She's so small!"  
"Actually," Corky responds, "she's above average for what I usually deal with." You can barely hold in your tears, but they're tears of joy now.  
"She's...she's _my _daughter?" you ask.  
"Unless there's some weird alien shit going on," she jokes, "then I can one _hundred _percent guarantee that she's yours."  
"She looks just _like _you," Urbosa tells Ganondorf with a smile.  
"Look at her eyes," he responds. "Those are [Y/N]'s eyes."  
"Isn't she beautiful?" she tells you with a smile. You nod your head.  
You don't want to let go of her.  
"And there's the second one," Corky decides as she carries the other child into your arms. "You'll deliver the placenta soon, but I'm sure you won't notice it. Now...I'm gonna have to get rid of those umbilical cords. Anyone got a knife?" In response, Urbosa hands over her scimitar. "Thanks."  
"No problem," she assures her, picking up the cloak.


	400. Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety-Nine || an eye for an eye

Once Corky's cleaned everything up as best as she can, you can focus on getting to meet your daughters. You're surprised they share your eyes. The eldest is currently being held in Ganondorf's arms, while the youngest is resting against your chest. You can tell them apart by a birth mark present on the younger one's chin. It's shaped like a tiny triangle. Urbosa is sitting between the two of you, smiling as she watches them.  
"Hard to believe they're your sisters," Corky chuckles to her, "right?"  
"Yes," Urbosa agrees. "It is quite strange."  
"They're smaller than Link and Aryll were," Ganondorf decides. Corky lifts up her head.  
_"Hey, you dorks! Come and say hello to Isle Delfino's new princesses!" _You all turn to where Revali and Tessa are. They stand up and wordlessly head over to you.  
"Goodness _me," _Revali mutters as he crouches down to your left. "Nobody told me _that _was what you lot look like when you're born!"  
"They're so _wrinkly," _Tessa adds on. "Have you thought of any names yet, Princess?"  
"No," you admit. "I honestly don't know."  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Urbosa assures you.  
"Yeah," Corky adds on. "Don't feel pressured to name 'em _just _yet-"  
_"Watch out!" _Tessa exclaims as she shoves something into the water.  
Another Oni.

"What the _Hell?" _she hisses. "How'd _you _get here?!" The Oni stands up.  
_"Blood is thicker than water," _it snarls back, more to you than to her.  
"Uh," she reminds him, _"actually, _the saying is that the blood of the _covenant _is thicker than the water of the _womb." _She draws her revolvers and loads them before pointing at the Oni. _"Get _it right, jack-ass."  
However, before she can shoot, the Oni lunges at her and begins to strangle her.  
_"Get off her!" _Revali shouts, diving for the Oni. He's able to knock it over, sending it flying into the water. Tessa gasps for air; Corky passes her cousin her revolvers back.  
"Don't shoot us," she advises her.  
"No _shit, _Sherlock!" she roars back while standing up.  
As the Oni emerges from the water, Tessa goes to fire, but the bullets crumple and fall to the ground. The Oni is unaffected.  
"What the _fuck?!" _she gasps. "No! _How?!"  
_She's out of bullets, so she sheaths her revolvers and kicks the Oni where the Sun doesn't shine. It grabs onto her foot and twists it, sending her crashing into the ground. She's been knocked out from the impact.  
"Tessa," Revali mutters as he crouches down next to her and shakes her shoulders. _"Wake up!"_  
"Here," Ganondorf tells Corky while drawing your sword out of its scabbard and handing it over to her. "You know how to use a sword, right?"  
"I..._guess _so?" she frowns. As the Oni charges towards her, she brings it down upon its head, however, it's deflected. Corky flies into the water; Urbosa has to dive in after her and drag her out before the strangleweeds wrap around her arms and legs. She's about to carry the Bonneter-turned-human out of the water, but Urbosa falls flat on her face.  
A strangleweed is wrapped tightly around her ankle.  
Corky slashes the strangleweeds with your sword; the duo scramble up to shore. However, as the Oni rests a hand on them, Urbosa's body become cold and grey.  
She's turned to stone.  
Corky screams, trying to free herself from Urbosa's grasp. The Oni's trying to tear her away, but Corky can't be freed. Revali attempts to tackle the Oni away from Corky, but it throws him away. He, like Urbosa, becomes frozen in time. As still as a statue.  
It rips the sword from Corky's hand and begins to step over to Tessa, who's still knocked out.  
_"No!" _Corky screams. Ganondorf carefully passes over your eldest before drawing out his sword and charging for the Oni.  
However, the Oni steals his sword and kicks him down to the ground, where _he's _knocked unconscious.  
"No!" you plead. _"Stop _it!"  
_"Your true blood lies with us, Daybreak Princess," _the Oni hisses as it begins to approach you, both swords in hand. _"You would be foolish to resist the inevitable-"_

"Hey!" you hear a shrilly voice calling from behind you. "Is _that _an Oni, Kotake?"  
"Sure _looks _like it, Koume!" another high, squeaky voice responds.  
You turn around to see the Sorceress Sisters floating on their broomsticks.  
_"Help!" _you plead. _"It's trying to kill us!"_  
They both look at you and nod their heads before flying towards it.  
Sparks of light clash against the Oni, who shrieks in pain. It drops both swords on the ground, appearing to be in agonising pain. It grips its head. You can see that Urbosa and Revali are both beginning to return to normal; Ganondorf and Tessa are also waking up.  
_"What's...happening?" _Tessa grunts.  
"Don't just _sit _there," Kotake hisses at the quartet, turning her attention away from the Oni.  
_"Do _something!" Koume shrieks, ushering them to stand up.  
The distraction is all the Oni needs to lunge at the duo. It wraps one hand around Kotake's neck before throwing her at the ground with as much force as it can muster. Koume tries her best to fly away, but the Oni's able to reach her too. You carefully set down your daughters before standing up and rushing over to your sword. Your legs are jelly, but you don't care.  
You're _sick _of the Oni terrorising the island.  
You can feel the familiar energy of the Sword of Sols coursing through your veins. As you draw it back like a tennis racquet, you clench your teeth.  
"I will _never _be like you!" you scream, bringing the sword upon its neck.  
The head flies straight off, landing in the water where the strangleweeds lash at it. The body disappears into the familiar smoke.  
You drop to your knees, exhausted by everything.

"Kotake..." you can hear Ganondorf murmuring. "Koume. _Wake _up!"  
No response.  
"Quit playing dead," he tells them in an angrier voice. You turn around to where he's crouched down beside the two witches.  
Your heart breaks as you see that neither of his mothers are moving.  
"Ganondorf..." Urbosa whispers in a small voice as she crouches down besides him. "I'm sorry."  
"They were good people," Corky adds on quietly.  
He stops moving too.  
You can only watch in despair as he bows his head down.  
"They...they aren't," he tries to reassure the others. "Where's Mipha? Can't _she _heal them? Corky? What's _wrong?" _You all turn to the nurse, but there's tears in her eyes.  
"They...they're _dead," _she can barely respond. "I'm so sorry, Ganondorf. They're dead."  
_"...hey, look!" _you can hear Kai shouting overhead. _"There they are!"_  
You all glance up to see Kai, Zane and Wu on the back of a dragon with shimmering, ruby scales.  
There's nothing that can be done about Kotake and Koume.


	401. Chapter Four Hundred || sally walker

Zane finishes patting down the sand where her grandmothers had been buried. The rest of you stand in silence, your heads bowed down. The rain has stopped, but the clouds are still swelling overhead.  
"They sacrificed themselves to protect us," you begin in a low voice. "And for that, we can't thank them enough." You turn to face Urbosa and Ganondorf; each of them carry one of the broomsticks in their hands. They're completely lacking their usual glow. To the blissfully ignorant, they'd appear to be ordinary broomsticks. "I'm sorry."  
"They died performing the duty that Dinraal and Demise bestowed upon them," Urbosa decides. "They died protecting _Ganondorf."_  
"I always knew they'd eventually pass..." Ganondorf murmurs. "I...I was not ready for their day of passing to be today."  
Everyone is silent for a few moments.  
Wu gives the two Gerudo a pat on the back. "Take all the time you need," he assures them. Your heart breaks as Urbosa's bottom lip trembles. She begins to sob. Tears well in her eyes and roll down her cheeks, falling onto her hands.  
You're not surprised when Ganondorf joins her.  
The two fall to the ground, mourning for the two witches. Corky's trying her best to stop herself from crying, but she too joins Urbosa and Ganondorf. Kai, Zane and Wu all have their heads bowed down, their hats taken off in respect of the twins. Tessa's hands cover her mouth; tears are threatening to spill from her eyes.  
"This is all my fault..." she whispers.  
"It's not your fault, Tessa," Revali tells her quietly. "If it is _anyone's _fault...it is mine for not protecting them-"  
He's taken aback as she wraps her arms around him and buries her face into his chest.  
_"I'm sorry for everything," _she murmurs. _"I'm sorry."  
_"I'm sorry too," he whispers back.  
"Shall I alert Cavaliere with updates?" Zane asks the rest of you in a somewhat timid and cautious tone.  
"You'd better..." you sigh.


	402. Chapter Four Hundred and One || hoospitool

**Time: 9:24 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Royal Delfino Hospital, Ricco Harbour  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"I'm sorry to hear, Ganondorf," Birdie says in a quiet tone as she wraps her arms around him. "It's never good to lose a parent."  
"Everyone passes," he murmurs back. You glance down at your daughters, who are now sound asleep in your arms. You'd been taken to the hospital almost immediately after Zane had told everyone the news. Thankfully, your daughters were declared perfectly healthy by your doctor and nurse, which you're grateful for. You'd had a great deal of visitors throughout the day; it had been difficult for you and Ganondorf to keep your heads high. In the few instances you had both broken down in tears, your visitors had been understanding. The news of Kotake and Koume's deaths had spread like wildfire in Delfino Castle. At the moment, visiting hours are over, but Birdie and Yunobo had managed to sneak away from the next room to spend some time with you.  
"Those Oni are stopping around Isle Delfino _much _more, lately," you mutter. "I hope they pay for what they've done."  
"I do, too," Birdie agrees. "Hell, they _are _going to pay for what they've done."  
"Isn't there another way they can be stopped?" Yunobo asks the three of you.  
"I'm not quite sure," you sigh. "It's only when Ganondorf and I attack them that they die. Corky tried this morning, but..."  
"Didn't work," Ganondorf adds in a mumble.  
"There has to be something else we can do to stop them," Birdie mutters.  
"Here's _hoping _we can find another way," you decide.  
"Hey, guys," a voice comes from the door. "Mind if I stop by?"  
Kylee.

As Kylee's wheeled in by Nurse Cassie on a wheelchair, she smiles at you and your daughters. "Congrats, [Y/N]!" she beams. "Are you doing alright?"  
"I am now," you decide with a smile as you tuck the blanket around the elder twin. "They're perfect."  
"They look just _like _you, Gan," she adds on.  
"Now, now," Cassie tells Birdie with a smile, "what are _you _doing out of your room?"  
"Hey," she chuckles back, "what can I say? _Us _Cavalieres bounce back pretty quick!"  
"Damn," Kylee adds on with a chuckle, "I _wish _I could. _Look _at my inferior human genes. Can't even _heal _fast like the Stacy _Pianta_ over here." Birdie giggles.  
"Kylee...you had a seizure and you got _stabbed," _she tries to assure her.  
"It's _only _a scratch," she promises. Kylee's smile fades as she notices Ganondorf staring out the window. "I'm so sorry that happened to your moms. I wish I could've helped you stop that Oni."  
"The past is in the past," he murmurs.  
"We're all here for you if you need," Birdie promises him. You notice that Cassie's holding two pieces of paper in her hands, as well as a pen.  
You know what it is.

"If it's not a good time," the nurse begins, "I can leave it until tomorrow-"  
"No," you assure her. "I'll name them now. Kylee, did you want to hold them?"  
"Sure," she decides with a smile. Cassie sets down the papers and pen before picking them up and carefully lowering them into Kylee's arms. You notice the sparkle in her eyes as she holds onto them. "Wow...they're so _cute!"  
_"They're very sleepy," you say with a smile. Cassie passes over the pen and the first piece of paper. You uncap the pen and turn towards Ganondorf. "I know how much they meant to you. And I'd like to honour them for the times they protected us from the Overlord...and that Oni. If...if that's okay with you, of course." For a while, Ganondorf remains completely silent and still.  
A small but genuine smile spreads across his face.  
"I'd like that," he agrees.  
"Kotake..." you murmur as you write the name into the first line. You skip the middle name line, not sure just yet what you want to give your eldest twin as a middle name. "Dragmire." You take the other piece of paper, writing the name 'Koume' down. "Now. Are we giving them middle names?"  
"If you'd like to," Ganondorf decides.  
"I want _you _to," you usher him.  
"I'm going to _Hell _for this," he murmurs as he gets up off his seat and walks around the bed. You hand him the pen.  
"Koume..." he begins. "Her middle name shall be Birdena, named after your best friend and the leader of the Isle Delfinian Royal Guard." At those words, Birdie brings her hands to her face.  
"You...are you _dead-ass _serious?" she asks with a beam. "Aw..._shucks!"_  
"And Kotake," he continues, handing you the piece of paper he's just finished writing on. "Claire. Named after the woman who helped your mother bring you into this world."  
"Aw..." Kylee beams, "that's so sweet, Gan!"  
"Yeah," Birdie adds on. "Thank _Rosalina _you didn't listen to Kai."  
"Wait," she starts, turning her head towards the Pianta. "What'd _Kai _suggest?" You can't help but to giggle.  
"Mayonnaise and Megatron," you respond. Her jaw drops and her eyes widen as Birdie rolls her eyes. "His reasoning was that it could be shortened to May and Meg, and nobody would know."  
"Mother _Mary," _she whispers. "Kai should _not _be allowed near any birth certificates."  
"Damn straight," Birdie agrees.  
"Okay," Cassie decides, picking up the two birth certificates. "I'll have Dr Amore certify and process these right away." Kylee holds out your daughters towards Ganondorf.  
"I think that's code for _'I need to be back in my room'," _she adds on.  
"Hope you feel better soon, Kylee!" Yunobo calls out after her as Cassie wheels her out.  
"We'd better be heading to bed, too," Birdie yawns as she stands up. "I hope Koume and Kotake will get along with Link."  
"I'm sure they will," he assures her with a smile. He gives both of you a wave as they leave the room. "Bye!"

The rain against the window is now much gentler than it was before. Your daughters are sound asleep, and you're slowly starting to drift off, too. It's been a long day for everyone.  
_"Hello?" _you can hear Mipha whispering from the door.  
"You in there, Ganondorf?" Corky adds on in a low voice.  
"Yes," he responds. "[Y/N] and our little ones are asleep."  
"We'll be quiet," she promises. You pretend to have your eyes shut as the two walk into the room.  
"How's everything back at the castle?" he asks.  
"Tessa and Revali aren't leaving their rooms," she explains. "I think they're still shaken from what's happened."  
"We all are," he agrees quietly. "She named them after my mothers...in honour of their sacrifices."  
"That's a lovely gesture," Mipha tells him.  
"She wanted me to give them their middle names," he continues. "I was reluctant, but she insisted."  
"What are they?"  
"The youngest one is Koume Birdena, and the eldest one is Kotake Claire."  
"Claire?" Corky whispers. "As in..._me?!"_  
"I wished to name them after important women within [Y/N]'s life," he agrees, "women who'd made a true difference."  
"I don't know what to say," she admits. "I...I'm _important _to her?"  
"Of course you are, Corky," you murmur as you open your eyes again and sit upright. "You and Birdie are my best friends." She gives you a smile and wraps her arms around you.  
"Thank you," she whispers. Mipha steps forward.  
"If I may," she begins in her usual timid tone, "I would like to heal you. I have been helping to heal everyone I could today...in honour of Kotake and Koume." You nod your head.  
"Thank you, Mipha," you respond. As she hovers her hand over you, you can feel the pains and aches fading away into nothing. You're relieved that she's got her gift back; it's valuable to the world, and it's saved you quite a few times from trouble. You wonder if she resents the Hackergirl for keeping that power from her for so long...  
Corky's phone rings.

"Hello?" Corky answers, bringing the phone to her ear. "Hey, Billie. Yeah, I'm visiting her now. We just stopped by Kylee's ward. Mipha was able to finish healing her wounds." She's quiet for a few moments. "How's everyone back at the castle?" Again, she pauses speaking. "Yeah...it's definitely affecting all of us. I'm gonna stop by the counsellor's office and see if she'd be happy to come down to do some group therapy sessions with us in the library." There's silence for a bit longer. "Hey...if you find Revali, can you thank him for me?"  
_"Why?" _you can barely hear Billie responding. _"Didn't he cause all that trouble with Tessa?"_  
"Yeah," she admits, "but he also saved her life today."  
_"Oh...is that what that whole 'life is precious and I'm grateful' thing was on the Discord server with Tessa this afternoon about?"_  
"Yep."  
_"I'll be sure to get Zelda to relay the message. I've gotta go and make sure Nova's in bed, so I'll see you once you get home. Bye."_  
"See you soon," she replies. Corky hangs up the phone and pockets it. Mipha stands up. You no longer feel any pain in your body.  
You're relieved.  
"We're gonna go and take Kylee home," Corky decides. "See you guys tomorrow?"  
"Sounds like a plan," you agree.


	403. Chapter Four Hundred and Two || enemies to slightly-less-than-friends-but-slightly-more-than-acquaintances au

**Time: 7:58 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The next afternoon, you and your daughters had been well enough to head back to the castle, alongside Birdie and her son. As it had been the first sunny day in what had seemed like forever, you'd decided to take them to Gelato Beach, where Birdie had made you your favourite juice. Time had flown by, and before you knew it, it was creeping close to seven-forty, so you, Birdie, Ganondorf and Yunobo had all agreed it'd be a good time to head back to the castle. Right now, you're standing in the north-east elevator with Ganondorf and your daughters, ready to carry them to their room. He's holding onto Koume, while you carry Kotake. They both look peaceful, which brings a smile to your face.  
The elevator stops on the third floor, and in stumbles Tessa, who's carrying the still-wrapped bow in her arms.

"Hello," you tell her with a smile as she punches the button to the rooftop with her knuckle. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm feeling a lot better than I was yesterday," she admits. "I ended up spending _all _of yesterday trying to calm down in my room. I wanted to prep myself for the _formal _apology to Revali, y'know?"  
"So you're meeting him on the rooftop?" Ganondorf inquires. She nods her head.  
"Yeah. I hope he can read my handwriting...because _Kylee _said it was mushy, and _I _don't wanna stick around in case he thinks so, too."  
"Well," you assure her, "good luck."  
"Hey," she smiles, "congratulations on becoming new parents." As the elevator stops on the fifth floor, you and Ganondorf step out.  
"Thank you, Tessa," you respond, giving her a wave as the doors shut. For a while, you and Ganondorf stare at each other.  
"I, for one, would like to hear about this _apology _letter," he says with a smirk.  
You grin and usher him up the stairwell.

The night sky is clear and sprinkled with glittering stars as you and Ganondorf peek outside. Tessa shivers as she walks over to the balcony facing the sea. Revali's already standing there.  
"They're either going to kill each other or do a swap and run," you guess.  
"Let's see," Ganondorf decides, watching Tessa as she leans over to get Revali's attention.  
_"Thought you'd be up here," _she nervously chuckles. _"It's cold, isn't it?"  
"I imagine it'd be frigid for someone such as yourself," _he agrees. Tessa takes a step back and awkwardly holds the wrapped bow out towards him.  
_"Harth made this back at the village," _she explains. _"I have no idea how to make bows. I hope you like it." _He slowly takes the bow and unwraps the paper.  
His eyes widen in shock as he finds his new bow.  
_"Tessa...it...it looks just like my old one. Yet...it feels so new!" _She giggles as he crouches down to her height and wraps his arms around her.  
_"No problem," _she assures him.  
_"That reminds me," _he decides while reaching into his pocket and taking out a glasses case, _"this is for you." _You and Ganondorf can't help but to smile as Tessa opens it up and gasps.  
_"You did not!" _she exclaims. She begins to jump up and down as she quickly puts them on. _"Wow, this is my prescription and everything! How'd you know?"  
"Corky told me," _he responds. _"She also told me you'd appreciate this." _He reaches back into his pocket and hands her over a slightly crumpled envelope.  
_"Wow...is this your handwriting? It's so neat!"_  
_"Yes."_  
She chuckles nervously as she reaches into her own pocket and takes out a piece of paper of her own.  
_"My writing looks like chicken scratch," _she admits. _"If you want me to read it, then I will." _He unfolds it and then hands it back.  
_"I'm afraid you will have to read it for me," _he agrees.  
_"Hang on...let me read yours first." _You watch as she skims through the letter she had received from him. Once in a while, she'll glance up at him, and he'll shy away, ushering her to keep reading it. You can't help but to smile as she finishes reading it and immediately wraps her arms around him again. _"I don't know how I'm going to beat that. Your grammar and prose was spot-on!"  
"Why, thank you," _he responds. _"I'm certain your letter will be just as thoughtful." _Tessa takes in a few deep breaths.  
_"Okay," _she decides. _"Everyone who proof-read it thought it was really dorky and mushy, so I apologise in advance." _She adjusts her glasses and clears her throat. _"Okay."  
_

_"I would like to apologise to you for the way I have treated you. At first when we met, it seemed that we were polar opposites, clashing at every instance we could. It was not only a horrid sight for those around us, but an uneasy tension between the two of us. However, as time passed us, I began to realise that we aren't so different as we say we are. What others deem stubbornness, I call persistence and determination. Your eye for perfection and discipline reminds me of my own at times. As well as this, you are extremely skilled in what you do; I understand why your people idolise you, and I whole-heartedly agree with them."_  
"She's right," you whisper to Ganondorf as you try to hold back laughter, "that letter _is _mushy!"  
"Shush," he snickers back to you.  
_"I apologise for the physical and verbal violence I have used against you. As much as I was angered by your words, I knew that some were indeed true. I struggle to be the best person I can be from time to time, and your words reminded me of that. I ask that we can at least remain on mutual terms with one another, and again, I apologise for everything that has caused the two of us turmoil. Yours sincerely, Tessa Dolton." _Tessa stops for a few moments and stares down at the ground in shame. _"It was so dorky. I'm sorry."  
"How long have you been writing?" _Revali asks her out of genuine curiosity.  
_"Since I was six," _she explains. _"I wrote some shitty fanfictions on my sixth birthday, if that counts."_  
_"Well," _he decides, _"you certainly have a way with words. Tessa...I'd like to start anew with you."  
"Me too," _she agrees. _"I'm Teresa, and I'm the head of Technology and Sciences at the Interstellar Hybrid Agency. But...I normally go by Tessa. And who might you be?"__  
"I'm glad you asked, Miss Tessa," _he responds, causing her to hide a giggle. _"My name is Revali, and I just so happen to be the Champion of Rito Village, and the pilot of Divine Beast Vah Medoh." _The two laugh at the sheer awkwardness of the whole situation. Tessa's eyes wander away as the laughter dies down.  
_"Well," _she offers, _"if you'd like to learn how to use a computer some time...you can find me in my office."  
"I'll be sure to visit," _he promises.  
And with that, the two of them dart away as fast as they can towards opposite elevators. Tessa's rushing over towards the south-west one, while Revali is heading towards the north-east, where you and Ganondorf are.  
"Come on," you tell Ganondorf as you shut the door behind you. "Let's get some sleep."  
"That'd be wonderful," he agrees.


	404. Chapter Four Hundred and Three || Queen B

**Time: 10:32 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Hello, everyone!" you say with a smile as you step out into the library with Ganondorf and your daughters, where everyone's sitting around the large table in the centre. You're glad to see that Kylee's now sitting with her friends again; there's a big smile on her face. "How are we today?"  
"Now that everything's settled down again," Cavaliere decides, "I'd say we're all doing well!"  
"It's a beautiful day outside," Giudice adds on, gesturing to the sunny, cloudless skies that lie behind the library's south-facing glass windows. You can't help but to smile. It certainly is a lovely day; you're hoping to spend the day beginning to plan your wedding in the warm, welcoming sunlight.  
"So," you say with a big smile as you take your usual seat in the centre of the table, "as you all know, Ganondorf and I are getting married soon."  
"When's the big day?" Bowser asks the two of you.  
"We've decided to have it on [Y/N]'s birthday," Ganondorf answers him as he passes Koume over to you. You smile and give her a kiss on the forehead before resting her against your chest, next to her older sister. Both of them are absolutely adorable.  
"Only three weeks, eh?" Garmadon says with a grin. "I'd like to see you two try." Everyone laughs along with him.  
"That's _super _cute!" Nya beams, choosing to ignore Garmadon. "Can't wait to be there!"  
"As [Y/N] is the eldest figure within her family," Cavaliere begins, "their wedding will also mark her coronation as our sovereign queen, as well as Ganondorf's coronation as our consort king." For the most part, everyone applauds politely, but there's a few confused faces around the room.  
"Damn," Kai chuckles, "how many places are you king _of?"_  
"Actually," Ganondorf admits, "I've been meaning to discuss that." He turns to face his five oldest children, who are all sitting on the opposite side of the table. Midna's carrying Junior in her arms, while Link is busy trying to pick Aryll up from the ground. Urbosa is busy tying Zelda's hair back into a braid, while Buliara stares back at Ganondorf intently. Riju and Ultraviolet are trying their best to look away from one another. "[Y/N] is to become a part of our family. As we are the leaders of the Gerudo people, it is inevitable that she _too_ will become a leader. Our wedding not only symbolises our love for one another, it also symbolises the union of our people." He pauses for a few moments. "Makeela, I am well aware that you have obligations as a general within the Yiga Clan now."  
"Yes," Riju assures him while nodding her head, "I do."  
"But you are still the acting leader of our people."  
"Yes."  
"That is why I ask for your blessing...the blessing of our chieftess...to unite Isle Delfino and the Gerudo Desert as one. This will make [Y/N] and I the leaders of both nations."  
Everyone stares at her in wait of her response.  
Riju turns to face Aliya. "I...didn't really feel that I fit in when I was just the chieftess," she admits in a quiet voice. "It was fate that Zenwall and I crossed paths. From my time as a Yiga Clansman...I have come to realise that there are other ways to protect my people, and that the best way I can do so is with the support of the Yiga. That is why I am stepping down and formally offering the role to my aunt, Buliara."  
In response, the bodyguard drops her golden-hilted claymore and nearly has a heart attack on the spot.

"Riju..." Buliara begins in an uncharacteristically quiet tone. "I...I don't know what to _say." _She goes to pick up her weapon, but she's struggling to do so. You don't blame her; she's in shock. "I don't think I am the best person to lead our people."  
"Actually," Urbosa decides, "you're the one that's stuck around for as long as you have. And considering everything you've done for our people, _I_ think you'll do _just _fine."  
"What do you want to do, Buliara?" Riju prompts her. "Do you want to unite Isle Delfino with our town?"  
"Or would you rather remain separated but on good terms?" Ganondorf adds on. Buliara shakes her head.  
"I...I'm not sure," she sighs. "I believe it is best that you and [Y/N] stay here in Isle Delfino...and to focus on this kingdom."  
"I believe so, too," he agrees. As he stands up, he heads over to Riju, who's holding her crown in her hands. She hands it over to him, and he proceeds to walk towards his thirdborn. "And that is why...I agree with Riju's decision to pass the throne to you." The crown is set down upon Buliara's head. "And _as _you are of age...this will make you queen of our people."  
_"What?!" _she exclaims. There's several smiles being exchanged amongst her siblings and nieces. "You can't just _drop _this on me!"  
"Don't worry, lil' sis," Midna grins as she rests an arm over her shoulders. "Urbosa and I know _all _about running the show, isn't that right?"  
"Indeed," Urbosa adds on with a smile.  
"And I'll be happy to show you the reins," Riju pipes in.  
"I know you will lead our people with pride and dignity," Ganondorf tells her as she stands up, trembling in her boots. "Buliara Dragmire, I ask this. Are you ready to lead?"  
"She is," Urbosa and Riju butt in before she has the chance to answer.  
_"Shut _it, you two," Buliara warns them before turning back to her father. Tears are starting to well in her eyes as she wraps her arms around him. "Of _course _I will." The room erupts into cheers as the two let go. As Ganondorf returns to his seat next to you, he places an arm over your shoulder.  
"As for me," he decides, "I shall help my sweetheart rule the Kingdom of Isle Delfino."  
"Dude," Kylee tells him with a cheesy grin, _"we _need to celebrate! How about we order some pizza to the castle?"  
"Ooh!" Riju adds on. "And we can help plan the wedding, too!"  
"Sounds awesome," you decide. "While we wait, I think we should begin by brainstorming _everything _we're going to need. And _then..._we'll split everyone off into groups according to their skillsets."


	405. Chapter Four Hundred and Four || I Can't Believe Tessa Is Simping Yet Again! (Now with extra calories!)

After the brainstorming is over and done with, everyone splits off into different groups according to what their skills and expertise are. Peach, Link, Birdie and Zane are the first group, sitting off by the catering table. Aryll is sitting next to Link, busy babbling about seagulls to him. You and Ganondorf decide to stop by their table first.  
"Hey, slow-coach!" Birdie grins. "Can't have a wedding without _food!"_  
"That's right," Peach adds on. You can see she's holding a notebook in her hands.  
"What's that you've got there?" Ganondorf inquires.  
"We've been coming up with some food you might like," she responds. "We've made sure to keep everyone's allergies, food intolerances and personal preferences in mind, but we'll mainly be focusing on what you want."  
"Depending on where you guys want the reception," Birdie elaborates, "we can _potentially _have the juice shack for the night. I _think _Hellen said that if we can't, she'll bring in a couple of bartenders from the cocktail bars to serve everyone for the night."  
"Sounds great," you assure them. "Did you have anything to add on, Link and Zane?"  
"I will organise security for the kitchen to ensure that Cole is not able to set foot inside during the days we will prepare," Zane adds on in a dead-serious tone. Everyone begins to chuckle.  
"Well," you decide, "keep up the good work! We'll check on the others and be back in a second."  
"Bye!" Peach waves. As you leave, Ganondorf ushers over to the music and entertainment table, which is currently occupied by Cole, Pauline, Ultraviolet, Matt, Kai, Saria, Kylee and Tessa.  
You notice that everyone else on the table keeps laughing at Tessa, who's absent-mindedly staring off into the distance.

"Hello there," Ganondorf begins as he takes a seat in-between Cole and Ultraviolet. "This is one of the bigger groups, I presume?"  
"We've got mixtapes hotter than Torchfire Mountain!" Cole grins back.  
"So," you ask, handing over your youngest daughter to Ganondorf while beginning to gently bounce your eldest up and down in your arms, "are we thinking live music or a Spotify playlist?"  
"We can do a mix," Pauline offers.  
"Quick question," Ultraviolet begins with a snicker. "Are you gonna play some CupcakKe at the reception?" Kylee snorts.  
"Dude," she tries to tell her, _"that's _tacky at a wedding."  
"I think we turn the CupcakKe on when everyone starts getting too drunk to care," you compromise. "It's _never _a celebration of ours without some good ol' _CupcakKe."_  
"Hey, Tess," Kylee begins. "What was that new song she released a couple of days ago?" No response. "Tessa?" Still no response.  
You notice that Tessa is preoccupied with staring over at another table where Revali's sitting.  
There's something about the fixation she seems to have on him that suggests she's tuned out of everything else. Her head is slightly tilted to the side, a small smile on her face. Her pupils are much wider than they usually are.  
_"Tessa!" _Kylee yelps.  
In response, the programmer and CupcakKe enthusiast jolts in her seat, causing the others at the table to crack up with laughter again.  
"I'm listening!" she assures them. A smirk creeps across Kylee's face. She leans into her friend's ear.  
"Were _you _staring at Revali again?" she taunts back.  
"What?" Tessa shoves her away. _"No!"_  
"We're not silly," Cole tells her. "We can _all _see you staring at him."  
"Oh, _shut _up," she mutters. "I'm looking at _everyone!"_  
"No," Pauline giggles, _"just _Revali."  
_"Stop saying his name so loud," _Tessa hisses at the group, _"he'll hear you!" _You notice that her cheeks are beginning to turn red out of embarrassment. Ultraviolet and Kylee both cup their hands together in a joking way, causing her to bury her face in her hands. Everyone on the table laughs again.  
"Just give us a list of music," Matt assures the rest of you while trying to hold off tears of joy, "and we'll organise it into either a Spotify playlist or a line-up."  
"Let's hire Beyoncé!" Kylee grins.  
_"Dude!" _Tessa squeaks.

The next table you and Ganondorf stop by is the wedding dress table, which strangely only has one person sitting at it: one of the Immortal Humans. She sweeps her straight, auburn hair back into a loose ponytail as she works on a couple of sketches.  
"Hello," you tell the girl in a much quieter voice.  
"Stella, is it?" Ganondorf asks.  
"That's me," she chuckles in the same accent he's got. She holds out her hand; the two shake it. "In case you've forgotten, it's Stella Amero." She picks up her sketchbook and shows off a few sketches to you. They depict beautiful gowns with varying levels of extravagance. In particular, the central design catches your eye. It's a dress in a similar style to your ballgown, with the addition of off-the-shoulder sleeves made of lace. There's also a long train made of the same lace.  
"I like that one," you tell her. She smiles.  
"Yes," she agrees, "I thought it'd be flattering to your figure." As she picks up a pencil resting behind her ear, she bites on the end. "Hmm...I'm trying to think of a way I can _really _get that wow factor in. Princess, do you plan on dancing at the reception?"  
"Yeah?" you respond, not sure why you wouldn't want to.  
"And is it hard for you to dance in a full skirt?"  
You can't argue with that second point, so you nod your head.  
"Well," she offers with a grin, "I _could _do a skirt that you can remove to reveal _another _skirt that's suited to dancing. How does that sound?"  
"It sounds perfect," you agree.  
"I'll do the measurements tomorrow," she adds on.  
"Thank you, Stella," you smile.  
"Hey," she decides, "congratulations on the wee lassies there! Look just _like _ya', Dragmire!"  
"I've been told," he agrees with a smile. Stella returns the pencil behind her ear before leaning over the back of her chair and turning to the music table. _"Kylee?!"  
"Yeah, Stel?" _Kylee calls back.  
_"Are us girls still on for dinner at the plaza tonight?"  
"I'm working on a program!" _Tessa tells her.  
_"Didn't ask you, Tess!"  
"Yeah!" _Kylee pipes in. Stella nods her head and returns to her seat.  
"Phew," she yawns, "I'd better get your measurements, Princess [Y/N]. And _then _it's off for fabric shopping."


	406. Chapter Four Hundred and Five || Jenga with Cole

After everyone snacks on pizza, you decide that it'd be good to let everyone have the rest of the day off. The next three weeks are going to be _extremely _busy for most people in Delfino Castle. You wave goodbye to Misako, Wu and Garmadon, who are all heading into the elevator.  
"Hope you have fun at Sirena Beach!" you tell them.  
"We will, Princess," Misako responds with a smile as the doors close. For the most part, everyone's gone now, save for a few people who are either staying in the library or helping to clean up. Tessa is busy stacking all the empty pizza boxes so that she can carry them outside to the recycling skip bins.  
"Hey," Cole starts as he and Nabooru stand next to you and Ganondorf. His daughter is clutching at his fringe and attempting to pull strands of his hair out. "What's cookin'?"  
"Not much," you respond, spotting Zelda, Mipha and Urbosa reading by one of the tables. While the former two are heavily invested in romance novels, the latter is busy peeking at Revali over the top of the book she's 'reading' on the computer systems of the 60's. The Rito is busy talking to Borg and Gadd about something; the two inventors appear to be smiling and nodding their heads to whatever it is that he's saying.  
"Did you wanna hang out?" Cole inquires.  
"How about we head over to Coconut Mall?" you suggest. "Gan and I need to get some things for the girls' room."  
"We have to get some stuff for Louise," he chuckles. "That whole _Digiverse _thing really put a spanner in the works for us."  
"Yeah," you agree. As Cole turns around, he spots Tessa's ever-growing stack of pizza boxes.  
"Hey, Tess!" he calls out. "Why didn't you tell us you were playing _Jenga?!"_  
"Not _funny, _mate," she mutters as she takes a few steps over to the elevator. You watch as the stack violently tilts backwards. "Shit."  
She stands with a straight face as the stack tumbles to the ground.  
Most people are laughing, and although Tessa looks as if she's ready to kill someone, she musters a laugh too. However, you notice that Revali isn't laughing, either. He's quick to swoop in next to her.  
"Looks like you could use a hand," he decides in his usual cool tone. However, Tessa appears to be recreating that particular cat meme where the cat has a loading icon over its head and it's staring off into the distance.  
"I...uh...um..."  
"Let me help you."  
"Okay."  
As the two begin to pick up the boxes, you notice that Zelda and Mipha are both giggling. Cole's trying to hold back tears of laughter; Nabooru nudges him to stop, but she's letting out a snort every few seconds. Borg and Gadd are watching the duo with big, cheesy grins on their faces. It takes all you've got to stay quiet and stoic, but you feel like you're about to burst into laughter at any moment.  
When Revali and Tessa step into the elevator, everyone watches the doors close.  
And for the next couple of minutes, all anyone can do is cackle.

"Goodness me!" Zelda giggles, wiping a tear from her eye. "I've _never _seen Revali _act _that way towards _anyone _before!"  
"Did you see Tessa?!" Cole wheezes. "She was red in the face!"  
_"Weren't _they at each other's throats a couple of days ago?" Urbosa ponders with a smile.  
"Hey," you assure her, "at least they aren't anymore." You pause for a few moments. "But still...I think it's pretty strange."  
"What was he talking to you two about, Borg?" Cole asks the younger inventor, who quickly adjusts his glasses.  
"I'm glad you asked, Cole," he responds as Gadd pushes him over to the rest of you. "The conversation was rather strange, _and _it was heavily centred around Dolton."  
"Anything in particular?" a voice asks behind him. You all turn around to find Kylee and Billie standing there.  
"Well," Borg begins, "he wanted to know what her favourite flower was."  
"Mother _Din," _Urbosa murmurs, _"he _did not." Billie's jaw drops to the ground, and Kylee can't help but to giggle with laughter.  
"She likes all _kinds _of flowers," she answers, "but she likes lillies of the valley best. Got Harper to grow 'em in her garden back home." A few seconds pass by. "Want me to tell him?"  
"I think you'd better," Borg agrees.  
"The bugger seemed worked up when he asked," Gadd adds onto the conversation. "Maybe you two could help him, seeing as you two know Tessa best!"  
"Sure thing," Billie agrees before grabbing her sister's hand. "Let's go, loser, we need to find Harper."

**\- - -**

About twenty minutes later, you've arrived at Coconut Mall, which is absolutely packed with people today. Most appear to be tourists from all across the globe, although there's a few locals around. In particular, the cafés dotted around are fairly full. While Cole and Ganondorf hold onto the three girls, you and Nabooru wander off ahead of them.  
"It's nice to spend time with my sister-in-law," she decides with a beam, placing an arm over your shoulder.  
"Yeah," you agree. "Hopefully our girls can hang out with each other when they're older."  
"I think they'd like that," she smiles. You stop by a store that's selling blankets, bedding and furniture.  
"Know the best thing about being a princess?" you ask her with a smile.  
"What?"  
"I can have everything delivered to the castle."  
"Even if we _did _have to carry everything," Cole says with a grin as he flexes one arm, "I'm sure _these _babies could've done all the work!"  
"Your daughter is barely two weeks old," Ganondorf responds in a completely flat tone. You can't help but to giggle.  
"We can use a trolley to carry all the smaller items," you elaborate to the trio. "As for the bigger stuff, we'll have it delivered."

About a couple of hours later, you're pushing a cart filled to the brim with all the supplies you think you'll need. The majority of it consists of clothes and blankets, although there's plenty of other supplies hidden beneath. As you head down the escalator, you can't help but get the feeling that someone's watching you. Your eyes wander around the sea of shoppers; there's several tourists pointing at you excitedly and taking photos with their BorgPhones and GalaxyGadds. You're not fussed about that. What you _are _fussed about is the fact that a Pianta woman is staring at you, her phone against her ear and her eyes slightly narrowed as she murmurs something.  
And that the woman is a _dead _ringer for Birdie's mother.  
You rub your eyes, not sure if you're seeing things. Mrs Cavaliere is thought to be dead, so you're not really sure why she'd be alive and standing up there.  
As you return to look at the spot, you notice that she's no longer standing there.  
"What's the matter, [Y/N]?" Nabooru asks you. "You look as if you've just seen a ghost!"  
"It's nothing," you whisper back. "I think I'm just tired."  
"Maybe you should get some rest once we're back home," Cole decides. "You _do _look pretty sleepy right now."  
"But the girls-"  
"I shall take care of them," Ganondorf promises you.  
"Okay..." you sigh.


	407. Chapter Four Hundred and Six || Ravioli Ravioli, stop being such a simpioli

**Time: 4:52 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Upon waking up in your bedroom, you notice that your phone has been completely spammed with Discord notifications. You notice that Kai, Kylee, Jay, Lloyd, Billie, Birdie, Cole and Harumi have _all _tagged you in the castle's server, and that they're continuing to do so. Many of the messages are accompanied with _"Get on the voice chat!"_ and _"You aren't going to believe this!" _As you open up Discord, you sit upright in your bed. You notice that Ganondorf is sound asleep next to you, your daughters nestled in his arms. A smile creeps across your face. You take your BorgPods and put them into your ears before touching the voice channel that about thirteen people are on: all of the people who'd spammed your name, as well as Hariet, Pauline, Urbosa, Bowser and Zelda.  
"Hey, [Y/N]!" Kylee exclaims. "You made it!"  
"What's going on?" you inquire.  
"Hold up," Billie ushers the rest of you. "Turn your cameras on." The screen goes black for a few seconds, and then you see Kai, Billie, Jay, Birdie and Harumi with their facecams on. Urbosa, Kylee and Bowser follow shortly after, as well as you. You can see that Billie is trying her hardest not to cry with laughter.  
"What's going on?" you ask her with a smile.  
_"So I'm here in the third floor common room..." _she whispers, her voice shaking with laughter, _"and you won't believe what's happening in the kitchen next door."  
_"Show her," Birdie ushers her.  
"I nearly got caught last time," she protests.  
"Do it for the Chirp, bitch," Kylee taunts. "We've all got our screen record rolling. _Deadass." _Billie has to let out a few giggles. She looks like she's about to pass out in her efforts to refrain from laughing so hard.  
"Where are you guys?" you inquire.  
"I'm at Dad's house," Birdie tells you. "My brothers are hanging out with their nephew."  
"I'm in the library," Urbosa decides.  
"So am I," Zelda adds on.  
"I'm hangin' out at Gelato Beach with Junior and Wendy," Bowser explains.  
"I'm just helping Ultraviolet move some things into my room," Harumi tells you. Her camera shows off one of the rooms inside the castle; it's filled to the brim with boxes.  
"I'm taking Echo out to see the dolphins near Pinna Park," Lloyd informs the rest of you.  
"I'm practising one of the songs inside the ballroom," Pauline decides.  
"Nabooru and I just put Louise to sleep," Cole adds in.  
"Right now?" Kylee ponders. "Well, I'm helpin' Stella get the fabric for [Y/N]'s dress."  
"I'm actually in Ignacia with Nya, Mom and Dad right now," Kai admits. "Jay's being driven by his parents to the blacksmithery."  
"Yeah," Jay adds on, "we're nearly there." He lifts up his camera to show a dark, dusty road in the middle of the Ouroborus Desert. It's pitch black outside.  
But although it looks cold and desolate outside, you can't help but to notice that the inside of the Walkers' car is lively.

_"Is that Princess [Y/N]?" _you can hear Edna cooing out of sight. _"Tell her we said hi, sweetie!"  
"Mom!" _Jay hisses. Everyone laughs.  
"Do your parents want to come to the wedding, Kai and Jay?" you inquire.  
"We'd love to, Princess!" Ed assures you. "When is it?"  
"My birthday," you respond.  
"Mom and Dad said they'll be there, too," Kai adds on.  
"Cool," you smile.  
"So, Billie," Harumi begins with a smirk, "care to explain to [Y/N] what's going on?"  
"Yeah," Kylee adds on, "she's out of the loop."  
"It's _great," _Billie tells you. You watch as she stands up and begins to creep over to a door. That's when you can hear quite a few people talking.  
_"...c'mon!" _you can hear Daruk ushering someone else, _"it's not gonna kill you to drop 'em off, little brother!"  
"You've gotta be confident!" _Corky adds on.  
_"It doesn't hurt to try," _Peach pipes in.  
_"I can't do it!" _Revali shouts back at the three. _"What if she knows it's me? Then what?!"_  
You burst into laughter, causing Ganondorf and the twins to wake up.  
"Sweetheart..." Ganondorf murmurs. "What's going on?" You disconnect your BorgPods and hand him your phone before picking up your daughters. They look rather grumpy at being awoken; one of them appears to be glaring at you.  
_"I'm sorry, girls..." _you whisper. It doesn't take long for them to fall back asleep.  
_"You've just gotta do it," _Corky assures Revali.  
_"Besides," _Garmadon adds on, _"why are **you **of all people so afraid? This isn't like you at all!"  
"I'm wheezing so hard right now," _Billie cries, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
"Shush!" Kylee hisses. "You'll get caught."  
_"Bilara?" _you can hear Corky frowning. _"What are you doing here? And why is your phone out?"_  
"Shit..." Birdie whispers, "a sister got caught."  
"F in the chat, boys," Kai declares.  
"Uh..." Billie begins in a high voice, "I'm playing Pokémon GO?"  
_"Mate,"_ Corky warns her, _"fuck off outta here. We know you're filming. You'd better delete everything."_  
"I can't!" she protests.  
_"Why not?" _Peach asks her in a rather annoyed tone.  
_"Because...because I'm in a voice call on the Discord server."_

For a good thirty seconds, everyone in the voice call is wheezing with laughter. Corky's yelling at Billie to hang up the call, while Kai's shouting that he's recorded everything.  
_"Actually, Claire," _Garmadon finally says once the laughter has died down, _"isn't Bilara married? She'd be a good person for Revali to talk to, don't you think?"  
"Aren't you, too?" _she protests. You watch as Corky tries to push Billie away. _"Get out of here."_  
"Please," Billie says, still fighting back a fit of giggles, "I wanna help!" You can't help but to notice that Revali's staring at the two in the background, a look of shame upon his face.  
"Aw..." Kylee sighs. "I feel kinda bad watching now."  
"Yeah," Cole adds on. "Get out of there, Billie."  
"Give your phone to Revali, Billie," you order.  
"Oh...okay, Princess," she agrees. As she moves into the room, you turn to Ganondorf.  
_"Why don't you have a few words with him?" _you whisper. _"You're good at this." _He raises an eyebrow and leans back in his seat.  
_"[Y/N] said she wants to talk with you," _Billie says.  
"Actually," Ganondorf corrects her, "it'll be me." You hide a snicker as Revali rolls his eyes.  
"What do _you _want?" he mutters.  
"I...want to help you," he decides. "Tell me, boy...what's got you so troubled? It isn't that _Dolton _girl, is it?"  
Revali remains silent as a chorus of _'Ooh'_s chime in through the call.  
"Yes," Garmadon responds for him.  
"Said he wants to give 'er flowers or somethin' like that," Daruk adds on, "but he's too scared to."  
"Is that so?" Ganondorf inquires. Revali takes a few moments to answer.  
"Yes," he finally responds with a sigh. "I...I want to, but I _can't."  
_"And why would that be?" Ganondorf asks.  
"I feel it'd cause her to be suspicious of me," he mumbles, "considering all that I have done before."  
"What's to say you can't have them delivered to her?" Bowser suggests. "It's not like she'll be chasin' up the post office to ask who sent 'em."  
"You _really _underestimate Tessa," Kylee protests. "She, Borg and Gadd all have access to the island's CCTV system. She can _easily _tap into them and see the person who's stopped by with the flowers."  
"I think you're forgetting that he can fly, Kylee," Billie assures her. "What's to say he can't drop them off out of the camera's view?"  
"She'll know immediately who it is!" Revali protests angrily. "Who else can fly around here?"  
"You're coming to the worst conclusion," she argues back. "She knows that there's _more _than one person around here that can fly. And even excluding people who know Airjitzu, there's still the _Bonneters."_  
"Not to mention that friend of yours that's staying on the island," Ganondorf adds on.  
"What if she thinks it's _Teba?" _he tries to claim.  
"He's married, isn't he?" Zelda inquires. _"I _shall drop them off for you if it's causing you this much stress. But if your aim is to confess to her..._don't _you think you ought to do it?"  
"What if that other girl tells Tessa that I asked for her abilities to grow those flowers?" he demands.  
"Harper won't say a _thing," _Kylee assures him. "She thinks you two are kinda _cute _together."  
_"What?!"_  
"Ha ha..." she chuckles. "Anyways, I gotta go. I'm supposed to be heading to the café in Delfino Plaza with the girls."  
"I've got to get ready," Billie adds on.  
"I'll be there in a tick," Corky pipes in.  
"Goodbye!"  
And with that, almost everyone hangs up.  
Ganondorf passes the phone to you, and you hang up.

"I don't understand what's got the boy so nervous," Ganondorf decides. "It's _just _a bunch of flowers."  
"It's the meaning behind them," you assure him before turning to face your daughters. "Everything has a meaning to it, Ganondorf."  
"Quite right," he agrees.  
"You know," you begin with a smile as you nudge his arm, _"I _wouldn't mind flowers someday."  
"It _won't _be sunflowers," he protests.  
"You're allergic," you respond, "I know."  
"So," he begins with a smile, giving you a kiss on the top of your forehead, "you're going to be a queen soon."  
"I _know," _you grin. "It's crazy to think that it's only been a year."  
"It is, isn't it?"  
"I know they're going to do great things for our kingdom..." you smile. As Kotake yawns, you can't help but to beam as she reaches out for her sister's hand. "Here's hoping we can stop the Overlord so they _have_ a kingdom to rule in the future."


	408. Chapter Four Hundred and Seven || ooooo shit-

**Time: ???  
Location: The Overlord's Fortress  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: Bad**

With a sinister smirk upon her face, the woman steps forth and knocks on the double doors guarded by the ten Nindroids who remain stoic. There's a gleam in her crimson red eyes; her younger sister may have joined the heroes' cause, but she will forever remain faithful to the Overlord, just like her father.  
_"Come in, child..." _she hears the Overlord croaking from behind the doors. The two Nindroids at the head of the columns take a step backwards, allowing the doors to swing open as they do so. Inside, she finds the room completely void of life.  
She knows his presence transcends realms.  
"My lord," she acknowledges, crouching down on one knee and bowing down. "I am Cia, firstborn of the Count."  
"Cia," the voice bellows like an echo of the wind. "You may stand." She rises to her full height, clutching at the golden staff in her hands. It's got a jagged, violet crystal at the top that seems to glow alongside her heartbeat. "I presume you have sought me out in regards to Dragmire?"  
"Yes, my lord. I am adamant on reviving him from beneath Hyrule Castle...yet I require the body that roams the Sunshine Realm."  
_"That vile fool is nothing."_  
"Yet he is the key to rescuing our greatest ally...the Calamity."  
"Well, Cia. What do you propose we do to..._rescue _this ally?"  
"I'm glad you've asked, my lord. Isle Delfino is highly secure, what with all those _heroes _living in Delfino Castle. An attack wouldn't only be futile, it'd be foolish. No...I plan to use the gift of my ancestors, the Oni, in order to transform into Princess [Y/N] and lure Ganondorf to the depths of Hyrule Castle. There...I shall be able to kill him as a sacrifice to our ally."  
"How do you propose you will go unpassed while my daughter accompanies him almost every waking moment of every waking day?"  
"You'll see, my lord," Cia murmurs with a smirk as she turns around and begins to walk backwards, "you'll see."


	409. Chapter Four Hundred and Eight || get candace on this track, bruh

**Time: 6:45 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motive/s: Good**

A few days have passed since everyone had been starting to come up with ideas for your wedding. You're sitting in the library alongside Ganondorf, discussing the ceremony itself with Cavaliere.  
"Armour, you say?" Ganondorf inquires, a hand resting on his chin.  
"Back in the early days of our kingdom," Cavaliere elaborates, "our people would forge a series of armour from the gold within Corona Mountain as a sacred form of protection to our kings and queens upon their coronation, but nowadays, it is for ceremonial purposes. Typically, coronations take place after the passing of a king and queen, however, in [Y/N]'s case, she was not old enough to become a queen herself."  
"Why gold from that mountain?" he ponders.  
"The gold within the mountain is infused with the sacred energy of the Light Deities," he explains. "Wearing the armour, you and [Y/N] will be able to call upon their power in times of dire need."  
"Let's hope we don't have to resort to that," you chuckle.  
"I'm sure we won't, sweetheart," Ganondorf assures you.  
"As seasoned blacksmiths," Cavaliere continues, "we have called upon Kai and Nya to forge this armour for you two. They will be under the watchful eye of the Shine Sprite Scholars."  
"What does the armour consist of?" you inquire.  
"Typically," he elucidates, "one will have a tasset, shoulder pauldrons and a circlet. Princess, you wear the circlet that was forged for your mother at her coronation. It was your mother's final request." As you take it off and stare at it, you can't help but to wonder if it's been protecting you all these years.  
"Hmm..." you begin, "I wonder if-"  
_"Do we have a Miss Dolton here?!" _you hear two guards shouting from the south-east stairwell.

"Hello," you begin as the two guards walk over towards you. You notice that they're holding a bouquet in their hands. A smile is exchanged between you and Ganondorf, knowing exactly what's going on. "Are you looking for Tessa?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty," the first guard decides.  
"Who sent them?" Ganondorf inquires with a smug grin, already knowing the answer.  
"The postman was unable to tell us, I'm afraid," the second admits. "Said they just dropped from the air on the CCTV footage. No return address, _nothin'. _Just a note tellin' us to give these to a Miss Dolton, and to make sure she doesn't see said note."  
"I believe she's in her office right now," Cavaliere decides, pointing over to Borg, Gadd and Tessa's office. "Do you want me to take them to her?"  
"We will," the guards assure him. You watch on as the two guards make their way towards the office, their armour clanging as they move.  
"Holy shit," you can see Billie mouthing to Kylee from a section of the library piled with beanbags, _"he followed through!"_  
"What's going on?" Zelda whispers to Peach as the duo step out of the reading room. They're followed by Misako. "Did...did he really-"  
"Who did _what _now?" Misako asks.  
"Never mind," Peach tells her, spotting a few cobalt blue feathers poking out from behind one of the bookcases.  
Everyone jumps as they hear Tessa's reaction to the delivery.

_"What?!" _you can all hear Tessa yelping. "Are...are you guys _sure _they're for me?!"  
"Postman _said _they were, Miss Dolton," the first guard assures her.  
"These are my favourite flowers..." You can hear a few sniffles from her office. _"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" _Kylee and Billie are grinning like madmen; Zelda, Peach and Misako are all looking behind a certain bookshelf with smiles of their own.  
"Don't cry, Miss Dolton!" the other guard assures her. "I'm sure you'll find out soon. Do you have any idea who it could be?"  
There's a few moments of silence.  
"No," she admits.  
"We'll go off and get you a vase for them if you'd like," the first guard decides. "How does that sound?"  
"That'd be lovely," she agrees. Moments later, the guards leave the office.  
"I wonder what that was about," Cavaliere murmurs.  
"You'll see," you tell him back with a smile.

As Tessa steps out of her office, you notice that she's holding the large bouquet of tiny white flowers with soft, green stems. They give off a heavenly aroma that fills the air. Her eyes are wide; she's in complete disbelief. She glances up at the guards, who are slowly heading back towards the elevator.  
"Who...who _sent_ these?" she asks. "They're _beautiful." _One of the guards spins on his heel and shrugs his shoulders.  
"We wanna find out too," he admits. "Post office said there wasn't a return address."  
"Didn't catch anyone on the cameras droppin' em' off, either," the other adds on. "They dropped from the air in the security footage we reviewed."  
"Well," Tessa murmurs, _"whoever _he or she is, I _wish _I could thank them." She scratches at the top of her head. "Hey, Kylee?"  
"Yeah?" her friend begins from one of the bean bags.  
"Harper. Did _she_ have anything to do with this?" At Tessa's question, Kylee shakes her head.  
"She's been busy growing all the flowers for the wedding." Tessa bows her head down in thought.  
"Hmm. Well, I'd better get back to work. That playlist isn't going to compile _itself, _y'know!"  
"Have fun!" she ushers.  
"I will!"  
And with that, the door to the office closes again.  
Everyone exchanges looks; it's pretty obvious who's behind the gesture.  
"Hello?" a voice calls from the bookcase. "Did I miss anything?"  
Smiles begin to spread throughout the library as Revali pokes his head out from behind said bookcase.

"You're _such _a dork," Kylee chuckles, picking up a pillow and ditching it at him.  
"Didn't think you'd follow through," Billie adds as she flips a page and begins to write out some more invites.  
"Why, of _course _I had to!" Revali protests with a huff. "I'm not _one _to just give up so readily!"  
"What's this?" you can hear Kai asking from the reading room. Moments later, he, Jay, Cole and Nya head out of the room with cheesy grins on their faces.  
"You sent Tessa _flowers?" _Nya chuckles. "Didn't know you were such a _sweetie _underneath all that salt!"  
_"Not so loud," _Revali snaps at the Ninjagians, "I don't want her to hear!"  
"Why not?" Zelda inquires with a suspicious look in his direction.  
"It'll make you feel much better if you get the confession over and done with," Peach promises him.  
"I...feel it'd be rather _rushed _if I were to share my true feelings with her now," Revali admits to the duo. "Considering all that has ensued between the two of us beforehand, I'd rather take a leaf out of the _Hackergirl's _book and remain anonymous for now."  
"You take as much time as you need, Revali," Misako assures him. "It's not an easy thing to do."  
"Thank you, Lady Garmadon," he responds. "At least _someone _has some common sense around here."  
"What are you thinking of doing next?" you ask him.  
"I'm not sure-"  
"Ooh!" Jay pipes in. "How about a letter?"  
"I don't wish to be _that _corny," he mutters back.  
"Says the simp who dropped thirty on freaking _flowers," _Kylee scoffs.  
"What about a notebook?" Billie inquires. "She's pretty much filled out her _old _one with notes and other stuff."  
"That sounds like an idea," he agrees. "I'll see if I can find one for her."  
And with that, Revali leaves the room.  
_"'S' to the 'I' to the 'M' to the 'P'," _Kai mouths to Cole.  
"Such a dork," Kylee chuckles.  
"Should we tell Tess what's going on?" Billie suggests.  
"I think he'd appreciate it if you helped him keep it a surprise," Misako assures her. "He'll confess once he's ready."


	410. Chapter Four Hundred and Nine || imma call revali homer cause he a simp, son

By the time lunch rolls around, a few people are seated in the dining room and excitedly talking about the wedding. Pauline's carrying Louise as she waits for Cole and Nabooru to arrive; Kai's standing next to her and chatting as he rocks Lar back and forth. Sitting nearby is Riju, who's busy chattering away with Link to the duo.  
"I love weddings," Pauline beams. "They're always fun to go to!"  
"They're always massive in Ignacia," Kai decides. "Mom and Dad said there was what...a _thousand _guests at their one?"  
"A _thousand?!" _she gasps.  
"Everyone knows each other over there," he explains. "Nya and I always try and make the time to stop by once in a while to say hello to everyone."  
"Oh," a voice giggles behind him, "has Nya left you to babysit Lar today?" Kai spins his head around to find Ray and Maya standing there with big smiles.  
"Hey, Mom and Dad," he says with a grin. "Have you met Lady Riju yet?"  
"I don't believe we have," Ray admits, scratching at the back of his head.  
"Hello," Riju politely tells them with a smile as she shakes their hands. "I'm Makeela Riju."  
"Lady Urbosa's daughter?" Maya inquires.  
"Yup," she responds. You spot another pair of parents standing behind Ray and Maya.  
"Oh, _look, _Ed!" Edna beams as she gestures towards you. "It's Princess [Y/N]! Why don't we say hello, dear?"  
"Now _now, _Edna," her husband laughs back, _"we _haven't even said hello to our _grandson _yet!"  
"Hello!" you wave to the duo. "I'm glad you guys could make it!"  
"It's no problem, dear!" Edna assures you. "A friend of Jay's is a friend of _ours!"  
_"Why don't you guys sit down?" Kai ushers the four. "Nya and Jay should be here soon, they're just doing something."  
"Of course," Maya agrees. "So, you've been asked to forge the armour for Princess [Y/N] and Lord Dragmire, I've heard?"  
"Yeah," he chuckles nervously. "I've...never really had to do something this important before. I'm terrified I'll fuck up."  
"We were the ones who forged Queen [M/N]'s armour," Ray explains. "It's a very delicate process, but I'm sure you and Nya will get the job done."  
"As long as you don't drop anything," his wife grins.  
_"Mom..." _Kai grunts under his breath.

More and more seats are filling up around the table, and the chatter is getting quite loud. The children are busy playing a game of tag around the table, with a few crawling under people's chairs. Ganondorf is sitting to your left, while Wu is to your right. You're busy chatting away with the sagely sensei as everyone begins to file in. You aren't sure if there's going to be enough seats.  
"Who are we missing?" you inquire as you watch Lloyd take the third last seat in-between Peach and Link.  
"Hmm..." Wu ponders. "I believe that Tessa isn't here."  
"Neither's Revali," Ganondorf adds on. You raise your eyebrows a couple of times, smirking at him, and he can't help but to chuckle at your antics.  
The doors open, and the Rito rushes in.  
_"Sorry I'm late!" _you hear Revali puffing as he dives for the seat next to Teba. The other seat next to Revali is empty, which several people not only notice but snicker at. "I...had to find...a spot for her...to hide that _notebook!"_  
"You _still_ interested in that girl?" Teba asks with a smirk as Riju and Sidon chuckle in the seats beside him.  
_"Hmph," _he scoffs back, crossing his arms over his chest. _"You _young ones have _no _respect nowadays."  
"What can I say?" he smirks. "We take after our elders." Revali glances to the empty seat next to him and ponders a move, but notices that Urbosa is shaking her head on the other side of that empty seat.  
"Din's _Fire," _Ganondorf mutters under his breath.  
"Hey," you assure him, "they're just playing around."  
The doors burst open again, causing everyone to fall silent.  
_"I'm so sorry, Princess!" _Tessa manages to get out before having to catch her breath. _"I was so caught up working on that playlist I forgot the time!"_  
"It's all good," you tell her. "There's a seat in-between Revali and Urbosa for you."  
She gulps in response.

With everyone finally seated, you gather everyone's attention by standing up and tapping a teaspoon against the empty champagne glass in front of you.  
"Okay," you call out, "how are we all?" Responses ranging from _'great!'_ to a mere _'alright' _ring throughout the dining hall, with a few bellowing voices standing out in particular. "That's wonderful! Anyway, I'd like to announce the names of the bridesmaids, flower girl and maid of honour. Birdie's obviously going to be my maid of honour, so don't ask if you're not Birdie." Chuckles ensue all around the room. "Now, in terms of the _rest _of my bridesmaids, Ganondorf and I have planned for eight." You take in a deep breath before beginning to list all of the names. "I would like for Corky, Zelda, Nabooru, Ultraviolet, Kylee, Urbosa, Aliya and Midna to be my bridesmaids."  
"Wait..." Kylee begins with wide eyes. "You're asking _me?!"_  
"Yes," you smile. "If it isn't too much trouble for any of you-"  
"We'd love to be your bridesmaids," Urbosa assures you, "isn't that right, girls?"  
"Of course!" Corky agrees.  
"I'd be delighted!" Zelda beams.  
"It's an honour," Aliya declares.  
"And my flower girls," you continue. "I _would _have wanted it to be my daughters, but they're a _bit _too little. So...I want to ask Mara and Aryll to be the flower girls." In response, Aliya's daughter lets out a gasp.  
"Me?!" she squeaks. You watch on as she darts over to you. She wraps her arms around your leg. _"Thank you, Miss [Y/N]!"_  
"No problem," you giggle back as you ruffle your hair.  
"So who are the groomsmen?" Kai grins, leaning back in his seat. Everyone turns to face Ganondorf, who shrugs and turns to face you.  
"You can decide, sweetheart," he assures you.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I couldn't decide to save my _life."_  
"Well..." you begin as you look across the room. "Hmm. What about Link?"  
"Yes," he agrees. "Who else?"  
"How about Cole? He's going to be your brother-in-law soon."  
"That's a good choice, sweetheart." You watch as his eyes wander towards another section of the table. "Lloyd and Mario."  
"Wait...us?" the Green Ninja asks quietly.  
"Yes," he agrees before turning his head slightly. "Sidon and Zane, you both helped to save [Y/N]'s life when she was in grave danger within the Lakebed Temple. I would like for the two of you to be there."  
"I would be honoured," Zane agrees politely.  
"Luigi and Bowser," he finally concludes. "You may be the other two."  
"Thanks, man," Bowser grins as he reaches behind Nabooru and Cole's seats before giving him a few pats on the back. "Happy to help out!"  
"Who's the best man?" Lloyd inquires.  
"That would be me," Garmadon declares.  
"Have you guys thought about a ring bearer yet?" Billie inquires.  
"Junior," Ganondorf decides.  
"Looks like you're gonna be _pretty _busy over the next couple of weeks, Stella," she chuckles to her friend.  
"I _know," _the red-haired woman chuckles nervously. "I'm definitely going to need some help with these outfits."  
"Maybe you could ask Pritana for some help," Riju tells the two. "She's the seamstress that operates in Delfino Plaza."  
"That'd be lovely," she agrees.  
"I'll take you to meet her tomorrow."  
"Sounds great!"

There's a brief interlude in the conversation; lunch is being brought out to the table. It's a delicious-looking soup with pumpkin, cheese and fish inside. There's pepper and salt seasoned perfectly throughout the dish, and a sprig of parsley acts as the garnish for each bowl. You thank the maid that carries out your soup before starting to dig in. It tastes amazing; the fish melts in your mouth.  
"Compliments to the chef," you tell another maid. "This is amazing!"  
"We'll be sure to tell him," she assures you with a beam.  
"Okay," Tessa begins in a loud voice as to get everyone's attention, _"I _need help with something."  
"What is it, dear?" Misako inquires, with everyone else watching her with the utmost attent.  
"Well," she starts, "there was a delivery of flowers to my office this morning. And then I found this package out the front of my door while I was getting changed to come here for lunch."  
"What was inside?" Zelda asks her.  
"It was this _really _pretty notebook," she explains. "It had this purple and orange gradient cover, and there was _also _a gold-coloured spine! And the cover had my name embossed on it!"  
"What's the thing you need help with?" Kylee ponders.  
"Well," she admits, staring at her lap, "I...I don't know who's sending all this stuff and _why. _Do you guys think I have a stalker?"  
Laughter ensues throughout the dining hall.  
"What?" she snaps. "What's so funny? This is _serious!"_  
"It sounds to me like you have a secret _admirer, _hon!" Maya smiles.  
"But...but _why?!" _she frowns with a frustrated laugh to accompany the mix. "I'm, like, a blob of _crap _compared to everyone else in this room." She pokes the slightly purplish bags beneath her eyes. _"How does someone find this attractive?!"  
_"Dude," Kai assures her, "Princess [Y/N]'s getting married to _Ganondorf. _I'm _sure_ you can find someone." Even more chuckles fill the air.  
"That's _enough,_ Smith," Ganondorf warns, although he's smiling at his remark.  
"Look," Tessa tells the whole table, "I _just _want answers!"  
"Why?" Billie smirks. "Can't you just look through the CCTV footage?"  
"Well," she protests, "the CCTV footage out the front of my room was _glitching _before the notebook appeared!" She turns to where the Hackergirl is sitting in complete stoicity. "Was it you?"  
"I have no desire to enter a committed relationship," she assures her.  
"I really hope he or she comes forward soon," she mutters, crossing her arms over her chest. "They've been so nice to me, and I feel _bad!" _You watch as tears begin to well in her eyes. "I don't _deserve _any of this...not after what I've done." She covers her eyes with her hands, and the room becomes a little less enthusiastic as she begins to weep.  
"I'm sure your secret admirer wants to show their face," Urbosa assures her, placing an arm around her shoulders. Her eyes sparkle as they wander towards Revali, who's trying to gesture her to stop. "But I think they'd like to wait for the right time, isn't that_ right?"_  
"Yes!" he agrees in an awfully high voice. Several dropped jaws emerge around the room. "Don't lose faith, Tessa! I'd say he or she is thinking up another way to woo you as we _speak!" _Teba smiles and shakes his head, while the rest of the table is trying their hardest not to laugh.  
_"Simp," _Kylee mouths at him.  
_"Shut up," _Revali mouths back at her.  
"You...you _think _so?" Tessa asks, glancing back up at him.  
"Of course," he assures her, placing an arm around her shoulder. You bite your lip and try to avoid laughing as her face turns pink. "Perhaps they've left something else around for you. Why don't you go off and search?"  
"Yeah," she decides. "I've gotta finish that playlist, anyway." She turns to her bowl. "Uh, am I allowed to take this back to the office with me, Princess [Y/N]?"  
"Of course," you agree. She stands up and picks up her bowl before heading towards the door. The two guards open it for her, and everyone's trying their hardest not to laugh as she walks out. Everyone's nervously waiting for her to head over to the elevator. Not a peep can be heard, save for an infrequent snort here or there.  
Laughter fills the air the moment you hear the elevator doors shut.

_"What's so funny?!"_ Edna inquires over the top of the bellowing laughter. _"I'm confused!"_  
"Why don't you ask Mr Secret _Admirer _over there?" Kai smirks, pointing at Revali. He sinks into his seat, his eyes frantically darting around to see everyone laughing.  
"That's _enough, _Kai," he snaps.  
"Why don't you just tell her?" Teba ushers him, leaning into his own seat. "You're never afraid to tell us your _latest _achievements back at the Flight Range."  
"That's different," he hisses, crossing his arms over his chest. "I...I don't know why I feel the way I do towards her. Ever since we exchanged those apology letters, I..." His voice trails off as giggles fill the air again. _"Forget it." _He goes to leave his seat, but everyone pleads him to sit back down. "Unless you're willing to help me, then you can _all _keep your mouths shut."  
_"Shit, _homie," Kylee grins, _"that's _all you had to say!"  
"You've got to make her laugh," Jay advises the Rito. "Girls _love _it when guys make 'em laugh!"  
"You've gotta take her out on a date," Bowser protests. "She can't say no if you _kidnap _her!"  
"That would be a _crime, _Bowser," Urbosa argues before turning to face Revali. "Why don't you keep sending her those gifts?"  
"It's putting the wrong idea into her head," he frowns back. "She thinks I'm _stalking _her."  
"You've gotta be _cocky _when it comes to this sort of stuff," Kai decides with a grin. "Trust me, chicks _love _confidence. She won't be able to _resist _you!"  
"All of you," Zelda warns them, _"be _quiet."  
Jay, Urbosa, Bowser and Kai all shy into their seats.  
"Just be _yourself, _Revali," Nya assures him. "It's better to be true to her _and _yourself. That's how the longest relationships around here have lasted."  
"So he should be _confident," _Kai grins. His sister shoves him. Revali lets out another sigh.  
"I...appreciate your help," he murmurs. "And I _will _make my confession. However, I'm unsure of how I should go about it."  
"Seeing as the two of you love _letters _so much," Garmadon decides, "why don't you write her one asking her to meet with you somewhere? I'm sure you'd much rather make the confession in person, don't you think?"  
"Be sure not to let anyone _steal _that letter and change its contents as to display someone else's name," Wu advises. You're taken aback by the sheer specificities.  
"Dude," Kai assures him, _"nobody's _gonna be changing his name out for their own. Not if they're _sober."_  
"Does anyone have paper?" Kylee asks the room. "We'll get him to write it now, and then I can drop it off in her room! That way, she'll think _I'm _the one who wrote it, and she'll _definitely _go to wherever the letter tells her."  
"There's _just _one problem," Revali protests. "She _knows _my handwriting."  
"Then I'll write a really brief note telling her to go somewhere," she assures him as Billie passes her a notebook and a pen. "Where do you wanna go?"  
_"I _don't know," he argues. "Where's a place that _you _lot won't come chasing after us?" Birdie reaches out for the notebook and scribbles down a few words before tearing it out and handing the note to Revali. He reads it for a few moments before nodding his head. "Very well. I'd better get ready then, shouldn't I?"  
"I'll go plant the note in her room," Kylee decides as he folds it and hands it over to her. "You get ready, okay?"  
"I will." You watch on as he stands up from his seat and proceeds to leave his room.  
Kylee also leaves.


	411. Chapter Four Hundred and Ten || may the odds ever be in your favour

**Time: 6:54 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Quite a few people have gone out to different places on the island in hopes of correctly guessing where Birdie had organised Revali to meet up with Tessa; there's only a few of you left in the castle. You've got a rare moment to yourself, as Ganondorf has taken all seven of his children out to Gelato Beach to spend time with them. You're currently sitting in the third floor living room with Kylee and Corky; Mario is busy making his dinner at the stove while he whistles a tune to himself. You're aware that Riju, Aliya, Mara, Aki, Koji and Hayato are still in the castle, as well as Cavaliere, Borg and Giudice, although you aren't sure where. You're _also _not sure if Tessa's even found the note yet. The television is playing the news at the moment.  
"...and now," the Isle Delfinian News Network anchor says, turning her head to the left, "we have Corentin Fulmine with the upcoming week's weather. How's it looking, Corentin?"  
"Glad you asked, Octavia!" the weather reporter responds with a grin. "Tonight, there's an eighty percent chance of light rain over the island, but there shouldn't be too much more bad weather, with clear, sunny skies forecast for the rest of this week and all next week, too! The temperature's set to be _perfect_ for going out to the beach, but the UV index is set to reach extremes in the coming days, so make sure you protect yourself with some sunscreen, folks!"  
"And how's it looking for the week after, Corentin?"  
"It's looking like it'll sustain for Princess [Y/N] and Lord Dragmire's wedding. We'll have updates closer to the special day, and be sure to tune in, as it will be a televised event!"  
"Uh," you frown, _"is _it, now?" Corky and Kylee snicker.  
The doors burst open behind you, and standing with wide eyes is a very nervous-looking Tessa.  
In her hand is the note.

"Guys?!" she says, her face paler than a ghost. "I...I just got a note from the secret admirer!"  
"Did you?" Corky asks, jumping out of her seat and rushing over to her side.  
"What does it say?" Kylee grins, stepping over to her.  
"They want me to meet them at the entrance to Pianta Village at eight-thirty," she admits. "But I don't know..."  
"Dude!" she assures her. "You should go!"  
"Yeah, Tess," Corky agrees with a smile, "we'll help you get ready."  
"What if it's a creep?" Tessa worries.  
"Then you can text us an emoji and we'll know to pick you up right away," she tells her. "How about the olive emoji? You _hate _olives."  
"I don't _have _a phone, remember?" she responds. "I'm still waiting for my new one to ship from Ninjago!"  
"Hey," Kylee assures her, throwing an arm over her shoulders, "you could be meeting a _real _hottie tonight if you're lucky!"  
"Yeah,"she scoffs, "like _that'll _ever happen."  
"Let's go!" the two usher her, dragging her out of the room. Tessa's screeching like a pterodactyl, which makes Mario chuckle with laughter. You turn around to face him.  
"I'm sure she won't have anything to worry about," you assure him. "Revali and Tessa have _really _been getting along lately."  
"They _have,"_ he agrees while taking the pizza he'd made out of the oven and setting it on the counter underneath a tea towel. "Peach said he looked quite nervous when he'd left earlier."  
"I can imagine he would be," you decide. "Love isn't an easy thing to deal with."  
_"Yeah..." _he whispers in a quieter voice.  
You know that he's probably upset about Kylee.  
"Hey," you usher him, "why don't we go and follow Tessa? I'm sure it'd be fun, and besides, Corky and Kylee are, too."  
"Okie-_dokie," _he agrees. "Just let me finish my pizza first!"

Around an hour later, Corky and Kylee head back into the room; both with big grins on their faces.  
"Okay, Tess!" Kylee smiles. "Why don't you show [Y/N] and ask her what she thinks?"  
_"I look ridiculous!" _she snaps from behind the doors.  
"I wanna see!" you wheedle.  
_"Oh, _alright..." she sighs. The doors swing open, and that's when you spot Tessa. The first big thing you notice is that she's wearing make-up. She's sporting a purple and orange eyeshadow that reminds you of the sunset, alongside a coral-coloured lip. Her hair has been tied back into two dutch braids. She's also wearing a baggy, long-sleeved, white dress that goes down to _just _above her knee; the look comes together with a gold belt. She's got on a pair of simple white ballet flats to finish the look. "[Y/N], I look like I graduated the Twitter Academy for Clowns, don't I?"  
"You look pretty!" you assure her, standing up and taking her hands in yours. You notice that she's got on a few gold bracelets, as well as some nice, coral nail polish. "I'm sure whoever your secret admirer is, they'll _love _your look!"  
"I hope so..." she murmurs. "If they don't, it's _all _Kylee and Corky's fault."  
"Hey," Corky ushers her, "I _tried _asking if you wanted the pink eyeliner!"  
"Because I want to look like Effie Trinket from _The Hunger Games _now, do I?"  
"You look _nothing _like Effie Trinket..." Kylee chuckles. Corky hands Tessa an umbrella made with clear plastic.  
"You'd better take this," she advises. "It's supposed to rain tonight."  
"Thanks, Cork," she responds before opening her little over-the-shoulder bag. "Okay, I've got my purse, I've got some painkillers, I've got hand sanitizer, I've _got _lip balm and I _think _I have some chewies somewhere in there. _Oh, _and I have my room key!"  
"Just go, Tess," she chuckles with a smile.  
"And tell us how it goes!" Kylee adds on.  
"I will," Tessa promises. "I'd better get going, because the note asked me to meet them at eight-thirty, and I'm _going _to be late! _See _ya' later!"  
And with that, she darts out of the room.


	412. Chapter Four Hundred and Eleven || Three Tributes Remain!

**Time: 8:04 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Bianco Hills Train Station, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Train's coming in," Kylee decides. She gets up out of her seat, alongside you, Corky and Mario. It's getting fairly cold, and there'd been a sprinkling of rain, which hadn't really helped things. You watch as Tessa heads into one of the carriages near the front of the counter-clockwise train, so the rest of you head into the back carriage.  
"Crikey _Moses," _Corky mumbles while rubbing at her knuckles. "Thought Isle Delfino was supposed to be _tropical, _[Y/N]." You hide a giggle.  
"Yeah," you agree while taking a seat next to Mario. The doors to the train shut, and you lean back as the train starts moving. "Did Birdie _have _to tell Revali to go to Pianta Village?"  
"Hey," Kylee assures you, "Birdie and I told groups who asked to head over to _anywhere _that wasn't the village. Worked like a _charm." _She unlocks her phone and opens her Snapchat before heading over to different people's stories. You cackle at some of the captions.  
_Bitch tf was Kylee on about??? I don't see Tess in Delfino Plaza???_  
_Where the Hell is Tessa? Not at Sirena Beach, that's for sure!_  
_why tf arent t & r here @ ricco harbour_  
_Looks like Noki Bay is a bust, guys :/_  
_birdie and kylee better watch out frt, lyin to us like that smh_  
"They're _so _mad..." she giggles. "But hey, I think it's best that they aren't there to tease 'em."  
"Yeah," Corky agrees. "I'm going because that's my cousin and I'm _curious. _And I trust the three of you to be nice about it."  
"What's our alibi if we get caught?" you inquire.  
"Cavaliere asked us to help out with some problems around his house," Mario suggests.  
"Well," Kylee grins, "I _was _studying to become an electrician before Mom and Dad got me to become an IHA agent."  
"I _have _done a bit of health and safety consultancy with Billie before," Corky adds on.  
"And I'll be making sure you three don't mess up the job," you pipe in with a wink.  
"Sounds like a plan," she smiles.  
"Is it just me?" Kylee begins. "Or are _those _two kinda cute together?"  
"If by _'cute'," _she retorts, "you mean they're both stubborn jack-asses who throw tantrums when they don't get their own way? Then yeah, they're cute together." Kylee snorts.  
"Yeah, that too."

Eventually, the train comes to a stop at Pianta Village. Admittedly, you're feeling nervous. You haven't been here in over eleven years.  
You suppose it's time to rip off the band-aid.  
As you, Mario, Kylee and Corky get off the train, you hover behind a bin as Tessa passes out of the station and over to the path leading towards the village's entrance. You check the time on your phone; it's eight-twenty-five. Plenty of time to wait.  
"I'll livestream it on YouTube as an unlisted video and _then _link it in the Discord server," Kylee decides, whipping out her phone.  
"Sounds like a plan," you agree with a laugh.  
"Why don't we start the video now?" Corky asks. She nods her head and taps away at her phone for a minute or so.  
"Category...non-profits and activism," Kylee smirks. "We're rolling in three, two, one, now!" She holds out her camera so it's facing the four of you. "Yo, _whaddup! _It's ya' girl, _Pinny _Skeenis here-" She begins to cackle with laughter as you, Corky and Mario try to stop wheezing. "Okay, let's cut to the chase." Kylee throws an arm over Corky's shoulder. _"This _girl's cousin is meeting her secret admirer in about four minutes."  
"Bit of a simp, _kinda _stubborn," Corky adds on. "But so's my cousin, so they're _perfect _for each other."  
_"Anyways," _she continues, throwing up a peace sign, "we wanted to make sure everything goes smoothly for the two, and if things do go south, we'll start running around and screeching like lunatics. Cool beans, my friends?"  
"Sounds good," you tell her.  
"I _think _Tessa's waiting over at the bridge into Pianta Village," she decides. "Let's go!" The four of you creep along the path as hastily as you can, being sure to avoid tripping over a few vines on the brick path. It's a fair distance to the entrance of the village. There's trees _everywhere; _they'll act as a good hiding spot for you. Kylee drags you behind a particularly big tree, and Corky and Mario follow. You all peek out from behind to find Tessa standing to the side of the gigantic wooden bridge leading into the densely populated village of houses, cottages and huts. You can see the Cavaliere residence near the back of the village; it's behind the giant tree in the centre. Tessa's trembling, nervously glancing around.  
_"Don't run..." _Corky murmurs under her breath. _"It's going to be okay..."_  
A gust of wind sweeps across the area, causing you to glance up at the star-filled sky. You can _barely _just spot a shadow flying overhead.  
Moments later, Revali lands on the edge of the path leading out to the entrance.  
"Here goes nothin'," Kylee whispers.

_"Oh, _God..." Tessa murmurs as she paces across the entrance, oblivious to the presence of her so-called secret admirer. "What if they don't like me? What if they're here to kidnap me? What if they're a _murderer?!" _She pauses on the spot and takes in a deep breath. _"Tessa _Dolton, you are a fucking idiot. You're not only going to get killed, but you _also _let your best friend make you look like a fucking _circus!"_  
_"Come _on, Revali..." Corky whispers, watching as he hesitates to get her attention. "It's _only _Tessa."  
"Fancy seeing _you _here, Tessa," Revali finally tells the programmer, albeit in a shaky, high voice.  
Tessa leaps in the air like a cat.  
_"Fuck!" _she shrieks as she lands. She clutches at her chest. "You scared the _shit _out of me!"  
"Are you alright?!" he asks her.  
"Yeah," she sighs. "I...I just...uh...I'm waiting for the person who sent me those gifts." He remains silent, not sure how to respond. "What are you doing here, Revali? Did Kylee ask you to keep an eye on me?" A few moments pass by, and he's dead silent. You can't imagine how nerve-wracking it is for him right now.  
"Actually," he murmurs, reaching into his pocket, _"I _was the one who sent you those gifts, Tessa."  
Her jaw drops.  
"Wait..._you _sent them?"  
"Yes. I...hope it isn't too much."  
"No, no. I _love _the flowers and the notebook. That...that was really _sweet _of you."  
"I, well, I admittedly had some help from your friends." He bows his head down. "I wasn't who you were expecting, was I?"  
"I'll admit, the handwriting on that note threw me off."  
"I knew you'd have an eye on it, so Kylee suggested having someone else write the note. Birdie was the one who wrote it."  
"That's nice of them."  
"Yes, it is."  
"So..." Tessa twiddles her thumbs for a while. "Uh..._I've _never been on a date before. Have you?"  
"I'm afraid I haven't," Revali admits to her. "What does one..._do _on a date?"  
"Not sure," she admits.  
"God," Kylee mutters under her breath, "it's like watching seagulls fight over a fry."  
"At least _one _of the seagulls will get the chip, Ky," Corky assures her.  
_"Shush," _you usher them as you try to listen.  
"Tessa?" Revali asks. "There's...something_ else _I wanted to give you. Another letter, if you will." You watch on as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out an envelope. His hand shakes violently as he passes it over to Tessa, who opens it up and proceeds to read it. There's a few instances where she giggles, a couple of moments she raises an eyebrow and plenty of times a smile creeps across her face. Eventually, as she folds the letter back up and places it into her bag, she lifts her head up towards him.  
"You...you really think all that?" she says with a wide smile.  
"Yes," he assures her, "I meant every word."  
Tessa throws her arms around him and pulls him down to her height; moments later, you spot her pressing her lips against the circle of red feathers on his left cheek. He lets out a small gasp, to which she giggles.  
"Why don't we go and have a look around the village?" she inquires, taking his hand in hers. "I've _never _had a chance to explore this part of Isle Delfino." He crouches down.  
"I had something _else _in mind," he decides. "Perhaps you'd like to see the island from the skies?"  
"I'd _love _to-"  
However, before Tessa _or _Revali have the chance to say another word, they topple over into the ground, unconscious.  
Two tranquilliser darts with fluffy red ends protrude from their necks.  
"Dude," Kylee mutters, "what the _fuck?"_

As the four of you head over to the duo, you crouch down by Tessa and Revali's side. You place one hand on each of their shoulders and gently shake them, however, the only response you get is an inaudible moan from Tessa. Her eyes roll into the back of her head soon after.  
"Are they gonna be okay?!" Kylee frowns.  
"Dunno about Revali," Corky murmurs as she checks for a pulse from her cousin. "But whatever dose _Tessa _got is enough to knock out a small village!" You hear a bang, and then Mario yelps in pain.  
"What is it?" you ask. He slowly bends his arm and lifts it up so you can see his elbow.  
A tranquilliser dart is sticking out.  
Moments later, he collapses into the ground.  
Kylee and Corky are promptly shot in the leg and back respectively, sending the duo into a deep slate of slumber. You go to activate your light shield, but you feel something stabbing into your calf. You glance down at it; it's another tranquilliser dart. The world around you begins to get blurry and wobbly.  
_"What's...going on?" _you murmur. You can hear footsteps behind you.  
_"Today's certainly been our lucky day, hasn't it?" _a woman chuckles as a pair of high heels clacks against the ground. You don't recognise the voice at all. _"One Champion, **three **in possession of the Triforce shards, the Otherworldly Prophet **and **Princess [Y/N]? It's a good thing we got Antasma to make Miss Cavaliere dream about this little encounter, eh?"  
"You're right," _a hauntingly familiar voice agrees. Your heart almost stops at the sound of it, knowing its owner has rather malicious intent towards your island. _"You have the Shadow Crystals, Cecelia?"  
"Of course I do, Sindaco," _you can hear Birdie's mother responding to the old mayor of the island.  
_"You...won't get away with this, you three..." _you hiss.  
"Oh, _[Y/N]..." _the unknown woman coos as a pair of legs stop in front of you. A girl greatly resembling Harumi crouches down next to you. Her glowing red eyes seem to watch you in a sinister nature; her snow-white hair unruly as she lifts up her rather revealing top. "We already _have."_  
The last thing you feel before you black out is a strange prick in the back of your head.


	413. Chapter Four Hundred and Twelve || i'm your prisoner, AY-HEY~

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The first thing you hear upon beginning to regain your consciousness is a low groan from Kylee. You can't quite open your eyes yet, but you can hear what's going on.  
"Christ," she mutters under her breath, "it feels like I just washed down a Seven Seas with _another _Seven Seas."  
"What..._happened _last night?" Tessa mumbles. "Was _I _drinking again?"  
"Tessa?" Revali begins. "Is...is _that_ you?"  
"Yeah," she responds. "Good to hear your voices. Any of you know where we are?"  
"Not sure," Kylee admits. "It's too dark to tell."  
_"Mama Mia..." _you can hear Mario murmuring. "Is _that _an Oni?"  
_"Oh, _God," Tessa hisses, "it _is!" _Moments later, you can feel something poking your hand, presumably a stick. You mumble a few curse words beneath your breath before sitting upright. You rub your eyes; to your surprise, your hands feel cold and leathery.  
"Great _job, _spark plug!" Kylee snarls at her friend. _"You _woke the damn thing up!"  
"It has a chronosteel collar on!" she argues. "It can't hurt us!"  
"Guys," you begin in a snappy tone, "it's _me, _[Y/N]-"  
A series of varied screams fill the air as you open your eyes.

_"Stay back!" _Revali warns you, covering Tessa, Kylee and Mario with one arm. You can see an incomprehensible amount of fear in his eyes, almost as if he's about to cry. Tessa is shivering, her arms covering her head. Kylee's watching you with complete and utter disgust, while Mario is watching you cautiously.  
"It sounds _just_ like [Y/N]," the blue-haired heroine whispers. _"That's _creepy."  
"What are you _on _about, Kylee?!" you yell, slamming your fist by your side. "I _am _[Y/N]!"  
"Uh..._pretty _sure you're just some random Oni," Tessa assures you.  
"Can't you _see _yourself?" Revali hisses. "You aren't fooling _us!"_  
You can hear banging on a door.  
_"You five better shut up in there!" _a Pianta shouts from behind the door. _"Judge Giudice is already considering having the lot of you exiled for that despicable crime you committed, and making a scene isn't going to improve your chances at all!"_  
"What crime?!" you yell, beginning to realise exactly where you are. _"I _command you let us out of this prison cell at _once, _or I'll have Cavaliere fire the _lot _of you!"  
"Dude..." Kylee chuckles in disbelief, _"give _it a rest. Nobody's fooled, _Oni." _You notice that Corky's lying on the ground, still knocked out. She's no longer in her human form, but rather her Bonneter form. She appears to be shivering in pain every once in a while.  
_"Corky..." _you whisper, reaching over to her in sympathy.  
You scream as you find a bony, jet black hand with claw-like nails reaching out instead of your own.

"What the Hell _happened _to me?!" you scream. _"What the Hell happened to me?!"_  
"Yo, Tess," Kylee whispers as the four scoot away from you. "Do those Oni from _Ninjago _scream like that?"  
"Haven't seen it in canon," she murmurs back.  
"There's four of us and one of it," Revali reminds the other three. "If it attacks, it'll be _sorry."  
No wonder they don't believe I'm really [Y/N], _you worry in thought. _I look like a fucking Oni!  
[Y/N]? _you can hear Corky in your head. _Is...is it really you?  
Corky! _you exclaim as loud as your thoughts will allow. _I can hear you! _Moments later, the Bonneter floats up in the air and stretches her arms out.  
"Crikey..." she mutters. "Looks like I'm back to being a _Bonneter."_  
"Stay away from that _thing," _Kylee hisses at her. "It's trying to pretend to be [Y/N], and it's _staring _at me, and it's _creeping _me the Hell out!"  
_Corky, _you try to tell the Bonneter in thought, _it's really me. Isn't there some way I can prove myself to them?_  
"Okay, _Oni," _Corky decides out loud, "if you're claiming to be Princess [Y/N], then you should have a surgical scar on the back of your head from the decompressive craniotomy you had around nine months ago!"  
"It's an _Oni," _Tessa protests, "it can just shapeshift a scar on!"  
"Okay then," she proposes. "Why don't you tell us the circumstances in which you met each of us for the first time?" You nod your head, knowing exactly how you'd met each individual.  
"I met Revali first out of you five," you explain. "It was the day before my eighteenth birthday. We met in the throne room of my old castle."  
"What was the first thing I said to you?" Revali quizzes you.  
_"Ah, Princess [Y/N]," _you mimic, recalling the sunny day like it was yesterday. _"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Revali, and I am the Rito Champion of Hyrule."_  
"Hmph," he scoffs. "I suppose that was a lucky fluke, Oni. But who was the next person you met?" You have to think for a while.  
"Uh..." you murmur, shuffling through your memories. "It was Mario! We didn't talk, but I saw him. He was in the crater of Corona Mountain, and he'd been knocked out during a fight with Ganondorf. Link and Lloyd were _also _out cold, but Birdie was still awake and fighting him."  
"Who was after that?" Mario asks you carefully.  
"I met Corky and Kylee," you respond. "I met them _right _here in the prison. Corky was in her Bonneter form, and Ganondorf was in here, too. Ganondorf escaped and locked me in the cell."  
"What was I wearing, huh?" Kylee demands.  
"You were in an astronaut jumpsuit," you answer. "It had the flag of your country on it."  
"So by deduction," Corky continues, "you can guess that Tessa's last. Tell me, where'd you find her, and who was she talking with?"  
"She was in Telma's Bar, the Era of Twilight," you answer. "She was talking with the Princess Zelda of that time, but she had amnesia?"  
"And what snapped her out of it?" she ushers you.  
"You told her Skybound was better than Day of the _Departed, _whatever that means, and Tessa called you the C-word_. Anything _else you want to know?"  
"Yeah," Tessa decides. _"Just _one more thing." She turns to Kylee and Corky, who nod their heads. "If you're _really _Princess [Y/N], then there's no reason you shouldn't be able to use your light powers. C'mere, and I'll try and unlock your chronosteel collar."  
"Are you _insane?!" _Revali demands. "Teba told me _exactly_ what that _other _Oni nearly did to you the other day!"  
"Hey," she assures him, "if she attacks, then I'll be the one taking the blow."  
"You do it, Kylee," he orders Tessa's friend. "I'd rather not have her test her luck again."  
"Okay..." she agrees, crawling underneath his wing and heading over to you. "Please don't bite me, I _like _my remaining arm."  
"I won't," you promise. She presses one of her bionic fingers against the keyhole of your collar, and for a few seconds, you hear a whirring noise.  
And then you can hear the sound of the collar unclicking.  
Kylee hands it back to Tessa and steps back. You close your eyes and imagine the familiar safety of your Light Shield. It's something that can always protect you in moments of need.  
Gasps fill the room, telling you that you've succeeded in demonstrating proof of your ability.  
"It really _is _her!" Kylee whispers, smiling as she crawls back over to you. She wraps her arms around you. "[Y/N], I am _so _sorry we didn't believe you. God...I don't _know _how we got here, but I'm glad you're here. Maybe you can get us out!"  
"Forgive us for being so intrusive," Revali adds on. "Your appearance-"  
"Yeah," Tessa adds on. "You don't look like yourself. But I'm sure if you can show the guards, then they'll let us go."  
"Now I wanna know what we're _doing _in here," Corky murmurs.  
"Yeah," Mario agrees. "I'm getting a _really _bad feeling of déjà vu-"  
The next thing you know, the doors have burst open and two Pianta guards have clamped the collar back around your neck.  
"Nice _try, _idiots!" one of them hisses, "but you won't be wriggling out of what you did _that _easily! Now _get _up and get a move on, Judge Giudice wants to get your sentencing over and done with!"


	414. Chapter Four Hundred and Thirteen || arrest uwu

Aside from Corky, who has been placed in a cage, all of you are handcuffed and led outside the prison with two escorts each. The Sun is unusually harsh across your skin. There's enormous crowds of Piantas, Noki and tourists gathered around the streets, heckling and booing at all of you. Some are calling you monsters, while others jeer that you're vandals. At first, you're confused...but then you see exactly what they mean.  
Paint. Thick globs of it. Draped all over Delfino Plaza...and all over Isle _Delfino, _for that matter.  
"What the Hell happened _here?" _Corky mumbles under her breath.  
_"Don't _play dumb, Rogers," the guards escorting her hisses. _"You _know what you did!"  
"Uh...I _really _don't," she assures them. You flinch as something smacks the back of your head; as you watch it rebound onto the floor, you find that it's a rotten piece of fruit.  
_Once I find out who's behind this, _you tell Corky in the safety of your mind, _I'm going to have them killed. I don't care if Isle Delfino is supposed to be peaceful. I don't care if I'm supposed to be the selfless hero of the Sixteen Realms. The fuckers behind this shit are getting the Deadpool Zamboni treatment, and that's that.  
We'll find them soon, _she assures you. _I promise, [Y/N]._  
You're all shoved into the courthouse, where the doors promptly close behind you.  
"You're stepping on me!" Kylee shrieks. _"Stop _it!"  
"Get _used _to it, sunshine," her guard sneers back. The doors to Judge Giudice's courtroom opens, and that's when you see her.  
A perfect clone of you, sitting next to Ganondorf in the front row of the audience.  
She's holding onto _your _daughters, who are bawling their eyes out and trying to escape.  
_"Kotake..." _you whisper. _"Koume."_  
"Get a _move _on, you brat!" one of your guards warns, shoving his elbow into your back.  
_"Gah!" _you grunt.  
The six of you are all shoved forward into the table facing Judge Giudice, who looks unbelievably enraged at Mario in particular.  
"I didn't think I'd be seeing _you _back in here, Jumpman," she mutters under her breath, "let alone for the same crime!" She bangs her hammer on the gavel. _"Court is now in session!"_  
You gulp, not because you're on the receiving end of a punishment from Judge Giudice, but because you have no idea why you're even here in the _first _place.

Judge Giudice is handed several sheets of paper from a guard by her side. She adjusts her glasses onto the bridge of her nose before glancing down at you.  
"Am I in the presence of Defendant 1, Kylee Carta?"  
"Yup," Kylee responds, maintaining uncomfortable eye contact with the judge.  
"Am I in the presence of Defendant 2, Mario Jumpman?"  
"Yes, Your Honour," Mario replies in a quiet tone.  
"Am I in the presence of Defendant 3, Teresa Dolton?"  
"It's _Tessa," _the programmer hisses.  
"I didn't _ask," _Giudice warns her before moving on. "Now, the _next _one doesn't have a recorded surname within our database."  
_"She must be referring to Revali now," _you can vaguely hear Zelda telling someone else behind you in the audience.  
_"Doesn't he have one?" _Urbosa murmurs back. Giudice bangs her hammer on the gavel again.  
_"Order!" _she cries. A few moments later, the guard by her side hands her another piece of paper. She skims over it before setting it down. "Am I in the presence of Defendant 4, Revali Quill."  
_"Are _you?" Revali sneers back in a rather rude tone, causing Tessa to giggle a bit.  
"So _that's _his last name," Daruk booms from the back. "Ha, you learn something new every day!"  
_"Order in the court!" _Giudice snaps at the Goron. "Now, am I in the presence of Defendant 5, Claire Rogers?"  
"Yes," your Bonneter friend responds in a simple tone.  
"And am I in the presence of Defendant 6, the..._Oni?"_  
"Yes," you whisper to her, your head bowed down, "Your Honour."  
"What's your name?" Giudice demands. "Do...do you even _have _a name?" You take a deep breath, knowing that they won't believe you.  
"[Y/N]," you answer.  
_"Liar..." _one of the guards hisses. Tears begin to well in your eyes.  
"What _is _that thing doing?!" another guard exclaims. "Is it...crying _fire?!"  
_"All Oni do so," Garmadon assures the courtroom.  
"Yo," Kylee argues to the judge, "I'd imagine [Y/N]'s a popular name, considering there's a _princess _named [Y/N]. Her parents probably _named _her that. It ain't _unique, _Your Honour." There's a few murmurs in the crowd, and then she nods her head.  
"I shall refer to her as such, then," Giudice reluctantly agrees. "Now, on with the proceedings."  
You and Corky give each other a look.

"Today," the judge begins, "the six of you are going to be tried for six counts of vandalism resulting in serious damages and destruction to property and environment. The locations in question include Delfino Plaza, Bianco Hills, Ricco Harbour, Sirena Beach, Noki Bay and Pianta Village. You will _also _eachbe tried for one count of public intoxication under the influence of a controlled prescription substance. Defendants, what do you plead, guilty or not guilty?"  
"Not guilty," the six of you respond in unison. Judge Giudice readjusts her glasses, scoffs at the papers before her and proceeds to mutter something about liars under her breath.  
_"Don't know how you lot could say that in spite of multiple eyewitnesses and CCTV footage of you at all locations," _she mumbles before looking up. You're starting to worry.  
What _happened _between the time you were sedated and then woken up?  
"Transcriber," she says out loud, "please note that down."  
"Noted, Your Honour!" a voice squeaks from the back of the room.  
"We will now proceed with the evidence," she declares. You watch on as a television is wheeled into the room by two Pianta police officers.  
"Damn, sis," Kylee murmurs, "they got receipts?"  
"I can't believe this is happening again..." Mario sighs.

"Figure A," one of the police officers begins as the television turns on, "an aerial map of the areas affected by graffiti." Your jaw drops at the sight of the island. A rainbow of colours absolutely drenches some of these places. It breaks your heart to see Bianco Hills among the places affected. Tears start to well in your eyes. You can't believe someone would _do _such a thing to your home!  
"As you can see, Your Honour," the other police officer begins, "this is the same substance that was strewn throughout the island in the vandalism attacks around five years ago. Its qualities are being studied by the Shine Sprite Scholars, and their recommendation is that this is a highly toxic chemical that can adapt when exposed to external stimuli. However, it can be dissolved immediately with water." The first officer presses a button on a remote, revealing a new screen that depicts six sheets of paper.  
"Figure B," she begins, "the toxicology reports of the six defendants. We located injection sites on all six, which prompted the narcotics department to investigate. Blood tests found that traces of the anaesthetic drug _ketamine _were present in all individuals. Ketamine is a Class B substance and may only be administered under the prescription of a licensed doctor."  
"Did you prescribe these substances, Jumpman?" Giudice demands.  
"No," Mario responds, "but we were-"  
"There were also traces of a medication used to treat epileptic patients found in Miss Carta's blood," the other police officer interjects. "She has a prescription for this."  
"Carta," the judge begins, "why in Rosalina's name would you inject ketamine if you're on _another _drug?"  
"I didn't inject it," she protests, "we were _shot _at with tranquilliser darts around eight-thirty!"  
"The CCTV says otherwise, Carta," she snaps before turning to the police officers. "Show them Figure C!" The first officer presses the button on her remote again, changing the screen to video footage of Bianco Hills. It's timestamped at eight-forty PM, dated last night.  
"We were in the village," Corky protests. "It wouldn't have taken us _five _minutes to reach Bianco Hills again."  
But sure enough, you spot your five friends, alongside an Oni. They're all cackling like madmen as they use gigantic paintbrushes covered in dripping paint to paint all across the hills. It's getting _everywhere..._on walls, trees, grass and even the water in Bianco Lake. It's terrifying to watch.  
"What the fuck?" Tessa murmurs. "That isn't me. I was at the entrance to Pianta Village with Revali. I'm _sorry, _but that isn't me, and I _think _you should be investigating _further _into the matter."  
"We've investigated _thoroughly," _Giudice protests, "and it's _clear _that you six are responsible for the disgusting mess across Isle Delfino. The CCTV footage of Pianta Village shows that none of you were there at eight-thirty. The toxicology reports suggest that you all injected a short time before you stumbled into the police station. And the DNA located on the crime scenes matches your own!"  
"Then you'd know _exactly _who I am!" you yell at her. "I can't believe you don't know who I am! I'm Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino, and I am _half-_Oni! My father is the Overlord, for crying out loud!"  
"Don't be silly, _Oni," _the clone carrying your daughters protests. _"You_ were caught defacing my kingdom, and _now _you'll be paying the price for it."  
"How _pathetic," _Ganondorf adds on in a hiss. _"How _pathetic that you feel the need to lie to everyone's faces." You bite your lip as the clone leans into his ear and whispers something. _"I _know, sweetheart." She giggles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
It takes all you have not to scream out of rage.  
That woman is holding _your _daughters and kissing _your _partner.  
Even more tears well in your eyes as Giudice bangs the gavel with her hammer.  
It's time for your sentencing.

"For the count of public intoxication," Giudice begins, "your sentence has been waived by a Miss Hackergirl, so while guilty, there will be no punishment today."  
"Thank _God..." _Kylee sighs with relief.  
"However!" she adds on with a yell. "For the six counts of vandalism resulting in property and environmental damage, the six of you will be ordered to two weeks of community service, as well as probation. You are to have this _entire _island spotless before the wedding of our princess. If you clean up the island in time, then I don't see why the six of you should be allowed to be free. However, if you fail to do so, you will _all _be subjected to immediate imprisonment. _No _bail."  
"Anything else?" Tessa mutters.  
"Due to the fact that _several _of you wield some form of power," she continues, "you are to wear chronosteel collars twenty-four seven. If you remove them, then you will be imprisoned. Is that understood?"  
"Yes," the six of you mumble.  
"You will be joining a group of prisoners that have been released on probation due to their good behaviour," she explains. "In the best interests of safety to Delfino Castle's residents, you will not be permitted entry."  
"Uh," Kylee frowns, "where the Hell are we supposed to _sleep, _then?!"  
"My sister has been kind enough to offer you all a place to sleep in her home," she decides. "However...if she chooses to, she may throw you out at any time. Do you understand?"  
"Yes," the six of you respond.  
"Finally," she concludes, "your community service will be led by my sister, Wu Garmadon and Dr Elvin Gadd. They will _all _be reporting back to me daily." You all nod your heads. "Any last words?" Kylee clears her throat, tears in her eyes.  
"In the words of Mrs Beyoncé Knowles-Carter," she begins, blinking in an attempt to stop the tears, [_"somebody's _gettin' fired."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VEslMQssi0)  
"I'd better not see you six back here," she warns before lifting up her hammer and banging it against the gavel. _"Court is now concluded!"_


	415. Chapter Four Hundred and Fourteen || è sporca Frank, figli di puttana, è sporca Frank, cagna.

**Time: 11:03 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Pianta Village, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Don't worry, Kylee," you mutter underneath your breath as the six of you are led across the Pianta Village bridge by the two police officers, "somebody _will _be getting fired."  
"Yeah," Tessa adds on in a whisper, _"how_ the fuck did they take a DNA test and conclude that _you _weren't the Princess? Like...isn't your DNA on record?"  
"It is," Mario confirms.  
"It's a good thing the Hackergirl bailed us out for the drug charges," Corky decides out of earshot of the police officers. "We _definitely _would've been thrown in jail then!"  
"So," Kylee says in a loud voice, "who else is gonna be doin' community service with us?"  
"I guess you'll find out soon, buttercup!" the first officer chuckles.  
"And _let _me warn you, Carta," the second adds on, "you'd better not get on Killow's _bad _side..."  
"Killow..." Kylee repeats. "The name rings a bell."  
"He's one of the generals in the now disbanded Sons of Garmadon," Corky explains. "Harumi and Ultraviolet are his friends."  
"A friend of _Harumi's, _eh?" Revali murmurs. "Well, I guess you _should _watch out." Tessa places a hand on his forearm and gives him a smile.  
"That means you _too," _she reminds him. He playfully nudges her away, and Kylee catches her. The three are giggling their asses off.  
"I don't understand how Corky's supposed to help clean up," you tell Mario. "She physically _can't."_  
"Mayor Giudice has something planned for her," the first officer decides. As you pass the gate to the village, you spot the thick, disgusting paint across _all _the paths. Several Piantas are trying to make their way around it.  
_We'll find out who did this, _Corky promises you.  
_I have a feeling I know who did it, _you respond in your thoughts. _Before I was knocked out, I...I heard Birdie's mother. And I also heard Sindaco. And I saw a woman with them who kinda looked like Harumi. But her ears...they looked Hylian. And her eyes were red.  
A Sheikah? _she suggests.  
_Maybe, _you reply. _I hope we find her soon._  
_We will._  
"This way!" the second officer barks, climbing onto a makeshift bridge over a particularly deep pool of the stuff. You all climb up and follow him towards Mayor Giudice's house, a two-storey building that neighbours Cavaliere's place. You spot Birdie's younger brothers poking a stick at a chunk of the sludge on their lawn.  
"Ew!" Mike hisses. "It's _wobbling!"_  
"Char!" the first officer exclaims, banging her fist against the door. "They're here!" The door swings open, and you spot the mayor standing in the doorway. There's a couple of children clinging to her ankles, while a third is chasing after a Hylian Retriever with a black and white coat.  
_"Come back, Puddle!" _the girl squeals.  
"Hello," Giudice begins in an uneasy tone. "Come inside."

As you head into the house, you spot an absolute unit of a man sitting on the living room couch, along with a familiar-looking woman. They're both dressed in orange jackets and matching trousers, with white T-shirts underneath. They're also sporting black sneakers.  
"Y'know, Killow," the woman begins, crossing her arms over her chest, "the _second _we finish this stupid community service, we're _outta _here. Turner's having trouble looking after Aria."  
"That your little one?" he queries.  
"Yeah." She nods her head along with the movement.  
"We'll leave soon, Skylor," he responds. You have to do a double take, but sure enough, the woman you'd seen back in the Birchwood Forest is sitting there. She turns around to spot the rest of you.  
"You must be those guys who dumped all that paint around the island," she chuckles. "I _think _I've met some of you before, but I don't remember when."  
"You were acting as a teacher when we were trying to find the Oni's Amethyst around a year ago," Kylee responds. "Skylor Chen?"  
"You must be Kylee Carta," she smiles back. Giudice ushers the six of you over to the kitchen island, where five neatly folded piles of clothes matching the outfits of Skylor and Killow lie. You suppose Corky can't exactly have an outfit to wear in her current form.  
"Get changed," she orders the rest of you, "and then I'll take you out to meet Wu, Gadd and the other participants, okay?"  
"Are there any rooms we can go to change?" Tessa inquires. She nods her head.  
"Just head into the bathroom upstairs," she orders. "While you're waiting, you can sit on the lounge."  
_"Mama!" _one of the children squeals, tugging at the mayor's leg. "I wanna have a snack!"  
"Can we have some chocolate?!" another squeaks.  
"Come _here, _Puddle!" the third child screeches as she dives and throws her arms around the dog she'd been chasing. She proceeds to cackle with laughter as the dog bounds towards the backyard, still sitting on its back. Giudice chases after the duo. Kylee can't help to giggle.

You're watching as your five friends disappear upstairs and then re-emerge in their outfits. Tessa's hair is tied back into its usual low bun, while Kylee's put hers up in a high ponytail reminiscent of Nabooru's style. Corky's chatting away to Skylor and Killow; the latter is busy scratching at his dark stubble. You can't help but notice that Skylor and Killow are cowering away from you. It's not a blatant gesture; in fact, it's quite subtle, actually.  
"Who even _are _you?" Skylor finally asks you as Mario emerges from the bathroom. You have to admit that he looks strange without his iconic red and blue outfit.  
"Oh," Kylee responds non-chalantly, "it's Princess [Y/N]. But _nobody _believes her."  
"Are you _sure?" _she protests. "She...looked more _human _when I saw her last."  
"Trust me," Corky decides, "it's her."  
"Holy _shit!" _Killow yelps, jumping on the spot. "Guess that Oni side's come through, eh?"  
"I don't know how," you sigh. "The last thing I remember is someone stabbing a Shadow Crystal into the back of my neck."  
"As in...one of the things that _Midna _had?" Revali frowns. "Strange."  
"I know _exactly _who's behind it," you continue. "Birdie's fucking mother. I saw her in the mall the other day."  
"Didn't Cavaliere say that she'd died of a heart attack?" Kylee protests.  
"I don't know how," you sigh, "but she _and _Sindaco are alive. And they were the ones who attacked us."  
"Did you guys see that clone in the courtroom?" Tessa says in a low voice. "Who the fuck was _that?"_  
"I dunno," Corky responds, "but _whoever _it was, [Y/N]'s daughters could _tell _it wasn't her. I saw them reaching out for the _real _[Y/N] when I turned back to see them." The very thought makes your heart break.  
"They're so little..." you whisper. "Hopefully Ganondorf can take care of them."  
"We've got to find a way to prove that you're the real [Y/N]," Kylee decides. "Turning you back would be a start."  
"We'll need to find those DNA tests," Tessa adds on. "I've got a feeling they were doctored."  
"You think someone paid off the cops?" she frowns.  
"Considering the Isle Delfino police have a _track _record of arresting and sentencing the wrong people," she responds, "I'd say they're either complete idiots or getting paid from someone higher up."  
"Oh, they're definitely accepting payments on the downlow," Skylor assures the rest of you. "Killow was able to slide a thousand to each of those officers to let us out of prison."  
"Ugh," you mutter, "they're the ones _Sindaco _had instated. They were _so _rude to Ganondorf when we went to pick up one of his daughters. I'mfiring them once this whole mess is over." You stand up and pick up your pile of clothes. As you disappear inside your Spinjitzu tornado, you're able to quickly throw them on. You stop and bow your head down. "I don't understand how _either _of them are alive."  
"Look lively, you lot," Revali ushers. "She's coming back."

"You're lucky Puddle didn't hurt his back, Amy," Mayor Giudice warns as she walks back into the house. She's holding her youngest daughter's hand. "You have to be _gentle, _okay?"  
_"Okay, _Mama," she agrees. Giudice turns to face the rest of you.  
"Are you all ready?"  
"Yes," the eight of you reply.  
"Get up, then," she orders. "Gadd and Wu are in the backyard with the other prisoners." The eight of you get up, not wanting to cause any trouble.  
As you head out of the room, you spot a photo of you and Birdie on the hallway leading outside.  
You have to pinch yourself to stop the flow of tears.


	416. Chapter Four Hundred and Fifteen || how tf does a ogre-like demon even carry a pressure cleaner?

Stepping out into the backyard, you spot several people gathered by a table that Wu and Gadd are standing in front of. The table is covered in a crimson red blanket. Several are glaring around the area, while others are picking at their nails. There's quite a few Piantas around, including a familiar face. You recognise this one as your high school bully, Chiara. She's a magenta Pianta with an affinity for flower crowns. You recall one time she'd dunked your head down a toilet when Birdie and the guards weren't around. You're wondering what she's in for.  
"Great," you murmur under your breath, crossing your arms over your chest. "It just _had _to be her, didn't it?"  
You swear you spot another familiar face standing in the crowd.  
Your heart stops as you realise it's Birdie's mother.  
"Now!" Giudice begins, clapping her hands together. "Pay attention, because there's _only _two weeks left until Princess [Y/N]'s wedding, and I do _not _want this island looking like shit on the day."  
"Hello there," Wu begins, stepping forwards with his staff. "As you may have guessed, I am Wu Garmadon, however, I would prefer to be referred to as Sensei Wu." He ushers over to Gadd. "This is Professor Gadd."  
"Hopefully we can all work together and get this island spiffy in no time!" Gadd adds on.  
"In order to assist with cleaning in a timely and efficient manner," Giudice declares, placing a hand on the blanket, "Gadd has kindly provided everyone with special pressure cleaner units called F.L.U.D.Ds." She removes the blanket to reveal about twenty strange devices. They appear to consist of a water tank, a belt, two handles on the side and a large, conical nozzle at the top. The pump connecting the nozzle to the water tank is blue and yellow.  
"Come one by one and say hello to your new F.L.U.D.D units!" Gadd ushers the rest of you. "All in a line now, they need facial recognition." At those words, Mario can't help but to sigh with relief.  
"At least we have something to help us," he tells Corky.  
"I don't know how I'm supposed to use a F.L.U.D.D, though," she admits. "I'm...a little _small _to be using one."  
"We've got something else planned for you, Corky," Giudice assures her. As Kylee picks up a F.L.U.D.D, it whirrs into motion. She screams.  
_"Subject identified as Kylee Carta, resident of the United States," _it declares in a mechanical voice that vaguely resembles Bowser Jnr's. Tessa chuckles and takes one in her hands.  
_"Subject identified as Teresa Dolton, resident of Australia," _her F.L.U.D.D declares.  
"Damn _right," _she chuckles before undoing the belt and attaching it around her waist. As several other people pick up their F.L.U.D.D units, you can't help but wonder if it'll recognise you.  
Finally, there's one left.  
You reach out and stare at your F.L.U.D.D. It's surprisingly light, but you suppose that the weight of a full tank will change your mind soon. It whirrs into action.  
_"Subject identified as [Y/N] [L/N], Princess of Isle Delfino," _it finally announces. You can't help but to let out a sigh of relief. Even as the others laugh at what they presume is a malfunction, you're glad that it recognises you.  
"Bloody thing must be malfunctioning," Gadd mutters. "I'll have to take a look at the A.I. on that one, Miss Oni!"  
"It's okay," you quickly tell him. "As long as it can get the job done, right?"  
"I suppose," he agrees. As you attach F.L.U.D.D around your waist, you can hear Corky talking with you in thought.  
_It wasn't a malfunction, _she responds. _That F.L.U.D.D knows exactly what's going on.  
I know, right? _you reply. _Maybe we can work together to find out how to unveil that imposter on the throne at the moment.  
_"Attention, everyone!" Wu exclaims. You all turn to where he's standing, knowing that the sensei is fairly strict with his routines.  
You hope you can convince him that you're really [Y/N].

"There are six locations that require a thorough cleaning," Wu begins. "Pianta Village is where we will be starting, followed by Bianco Hills, and then Noki Bay, and _then _Ricco Harbour, and then Delfino Plaza, and then _finally _Sirena Beach to conclude the clean-up."  
"We'll have you put into two groups," Gadd decides. "I'll be keeping the first group here, and the second group will be headed to Bianco Hills with Wu. Mario, I presume you know how to operate F.L.U.D.D already, so you can go with Wu. I trust that you can split into two equal groups, so go off now, ha ha!" You, Revali, Kylee and Tessa proceed to follow Mario over to where Wu's standing.  
"Whaddup?" Kylee says with a casual grin. She's met with a glare from the elderly Ninjagian. _"Sheesh. _Chill pill, dude."  
"Princess [Y/N] and Ganondorf are _considerably _upset about what you six have done," Wu reminds her. "I suggest you all keep your heads down while you're out at Bianco Hills, or I will be the _least _of your worries." Kylee's about to talk back, but you place a hand on her arm.  
"It's okay," you assure her.  
"You must be...the _Oni _[Y/N], I presume?" he continues. For a few moments, he's watching your eyes intently. Almost...almost as if he _knows _exactly who you are. "Well, I imagine you'll certainly be out of your comfort zone for the next couple of weeks on such a sunny island."  
"Yeah," you murmur back, "I'm used to being inside all the time."  
"Sunshine never hurt anybody," he assures you. As he glances up again, you spot Skylor, Killow, Mrs Cavaliere and Chiara standing there.  
"It's good to see a familiar face here," Skylor gratefully tells Wu with a smile.  
"It's a shame that you've ended up this way, Skylor," he sighs. "Dare I ask...how did you find yourself in prison?" She chuckles and scratches the back of her head.  
"I...don't _know, _actually. The police came to my hotel room one day and said I was being imprisoned for conspiracy against Princess [Y/N]."  
"Same deal with me, I'm afraid," Killow adds on. "Came here to check on Rumi after Ultraviolet called me, and next thing I know, I'm in prison because I'm allegedly a _danger _to Isle Delfino's princess!"  
You notice that Mrs Cavaliere looks undeniably guilty.  
"Well," Skylor assures Killow, "once we're done with this stupid community service, I'll be off to speak with a lawyer back home. This is _completely _unacceptable."  
"Just get it over and _done _with," the younger Pianta mutters.  
"We'll leave," Wu advises, looking you in the eye. "I'm sure that the Princess would appreciate a nice clean courtyard, don't you think?"  
You smile, knowing that he's aware of who you truly are.


	417. Chapter Four Hundred and Sixteen || na na na, diva is a female version of a hustler

The ten of you are sitting on the counter-clockwise train, your F.L.U.D.D units sitting in your laps. You're next to Kylee, who's busy chatting over the seat behind you to Tessa and Revali. Mario and Wu are both quieter than mice, choosing to look out the window. As well as them, Chiara and Mrs Cavaliere are radio silent. Killow and Skylor are in front of you as the latter goes through her phone.  
"Alright," she begins as she opens Spotify and takes a Bluetooth speaker in her hands, "I'll create a playlist for when we're working. What songs do you want, everyone?"  
"Ooh!" Kylee exclaims, snapping her head back around at a speed that causes her ponytail to smack into your head. "How about Destiny's Child?"  
"Yes!" Tessa adds on, her eyes lighting up like it's her birthday and Christmas all rolled into one. "And don't forget Beyoncé!"  
"I see you're fellow connoisseurs of our overlord," Skylor jokes. "I'll throw in _Say My Name..._and definitely _Bootylicious."_  
"Got _Love On Top?" _Kylee inquires.  
"I sure do! And I've also thrown in _Countdown, Ego, Drunk In Love, Partition, Don't Hurt Yourself _and _Freakum Dress."_  
_"Yes, _girl! I _love _those songs!" Kylee's grinning from ear to ear, her hands rubbing as if she's about to do something sinister.  
"Do any of you have some other suggestions?"  
"Toto's _Hold The Line _and _Africa," _Wu tells her.  
"Oh my gosh, I _stan!" _Kylee squeals. "Ooh, you've _gotta _throw in some Billie Eilish!"  
"And don't forget Queen!" Tessa adds on.  
"And you've gotta throw in some Iggy!"  
"Kanye's gotta be in there!"  
"Oh my gosh, I forgot _Kanye!"_  
Kylee and Tessa erupt into a fit of giggles. Skylor's furiously trying to add songs from all of the artists that have just been suggested, with Killow pestering her with suggestions of his own. You're personally shocked as to how everyone's able to keep their heads high, considering most people were wrongfully sentenced in your group.  
_Once this is all over, _you think to yourself, _I'm going to compensate everyone who's suffered because of Sindaco and his shoddy police force.  
_

Stepping off the train at the Bianco Hills station, you're met with a blast of stinking hot air in your face. You didn't know it was supposed to be boiling today. Wu stops you all and hands over several bottles of sunscreen. However, you notice that Tessa's walking straight ahead, despite the fact that she's the palest person here.  
"Yo, Tess," Kylee starts with a chuckle, "going for the tomato tan today?"  
"I'm allergic," she protests. "I _don't _really fancy getting welts and hives, y'know." As you begin to apply sunscreen, you notice that the rest of the Champions are standing by the bridge leading into your castle. Billie's also standing there, alongside Zelda, Misako and Peach. You can't believe how angry they all look...  
"Heads down," Wu reminds you as you all start heading out of the station. That's when you see all the graffiti.  
It's _horrible._  
Words you wouldn't even dare tell your worst enemy are scrawled in the thick, goopy paint across all the villas in the western side of the estate. The park to the east hasn't been spared _whatsoever, _with no leaf, blade of grass and pathway left uncovered. The paint is even leaking into the lake, which is breaking your heart. It's dripping down from the windmill at the back of the park.  
"Christ on a _cracker," _Tessa murmurs, "this isn't how I remembered it in _Sunshine."_  
"It's _everywhere," _Kylee hisses, jumping across a puddle of it.  
"The sooner we get this cleaned up," you agree, "the _better."  
_"Fill up your F.L.U.D.D units in the lake," Wu orders. "I will go off and talk to the others."

As Wu begins to hobble down a path and over towards Delfino Castle, the rest of you head down to the lake. You can see several dead fish floating on the surface.  
"Who'd even _do _something like this?" Kylee whispers, tears beginning to well in her eyes.  
_"Cunts," _Tessa mutters under her breath, "that's who." You watch on as Mario makes his way to a clean spot in the water before heading in so the bottom of his F.L.U.D.D is submerged in the water. He then begins to pump the handles. You watch on as his F.L.U.D.D's tank begins to fill to the top. As he gets out of the water again, you can't help but notice how he's walking slightly slower.  
You aren't looking forward to carrying a full tank of water around.  
You step into the water where Mario was before wrapping your hands around the tan handles. As you pump them, you notice that your F.L.U.D.D is slowly getting heavier. When you've reached the halfway point, you're tapped on the shoulder by someone.  
Mrs Cavaliere.  
"I don't want to hear it, Cecelia," you hiss as you step forwards into the water. "You're the reason me and my friends are _stuck _doing this shit."  
"[Y/N]," she begins to protest, "I didn't know Sindaco and Cia were planning on overthrowing you-"  
"Cia?" you mutter. "So _that's _the bitch's name?" You turn around to face her, crossing your arms over your chest. "She's the one who _turned _me into this...this _monster!"  
"[Y/N], calm down," _she pleads, placing her hands on your shoulders. _"I want to help you as much as I can!"_  
"How can I _trust _you?! You _killed _my mother and you got me _arrested! _Leave me _alone!"_  
And with that, you storm off towards your friends.

"Hey," Kylee begins in a sympathetic tone, "you okay?"  
"Just great," you respond in a low voice. "Birdie's mother is trying to quote unquote _make amends. _But _I _don't buy it. Not for a _second."_  
"We'll keep her away from you," Revali promises. "After all...it _is _our job to protect you."  
"Greetings, my students," Wu begins. You all look up to see the elderly sensei standing in front of you. You notice that Cole, Urbosa and Aliya are standing behind him, glaring at the rest of you. "For those of you who don't know, these three are Cole Bucket, Urbosa Dragmire and Aliya Zenwall. I will have you all split into three groups of two and one group of three. Is this clear so far?"  
"Yes," the ten of you murmur.  
"Now," he continues, "it is in your best interests that those of you..._romantically _involved are separated." Kylee begins to snicker with laughter as Tessa turns bright red. Cole has to stop himself from laughing along with Kylee.  
"Killow and Chiara," Aliya says in a calm, cool tone, "you will be coming with me to the Bianco Hills Windmill."  
"Tessa and Mario," Cole continues, "you two can help fix up the park."  
"Kylee and Skylor," Wu adds on, "you will be cleaning up the southern villas."  
"That leaves Revali, Cecelia and..." Urbosa pauses, hesitant to use your name, _"[Y/N]. _You three can clean up the northern villas and the courtyard."  
"Do any of you have any issues with that?" Wu inquires. You shake your head.  
_Why do they want me close to Delfino Castle? _you ponder in thought. _It isn't like I'm exactly the friendliest-looking around here..._  
Wu claps his hands.  
_"Then get to it!"_

Making your way up to the courtyard of your home, you can feel the glares of _each _and every Champion burning into your skull. Revali can't even bear to look at his friends.  
"Let's just get this over and done with," you murmur to him. He nods his head in silence. You're shoved forwards by Urbosa. _"Hey! Watch it!"  
_"You will _not _speak to me unless it's to answer a question I ask, _Oni," _she hisses back. You're tempted to turn around and throw a punch in her face for the tone _alone, _but both Revali and Mrs Cavaliere stop you.  
"It's not worth the trouble," the latter advises. Just _hearing _her voice makes you want to scream. Knowing that she not only killed your mother but got you into enough trouble to last a lifetime...it takes all you've got not to snap.  
_"You _shut up," you sneer.  
_"Move _it!" Urbosa yells.  
_Didn't know she was such a control freak, _you can't help but to think bitterly. As you make your way up towards the front yard of your castle, you can hear the murmurs in the crowd.  
_"I still can't believe they betrayed us like that..."_  
_"They did all this in one night? What the Hell were they on?"_  
_"They're so lucky Princess [Y/N] had them clean up the island. If I was her, I would've had them all thrown out."_  
"Stop, you three," Urbosa warns the three of you. You stop next to Revali, who's still looking elsewhere. "Now, I think you ought to _apologise _to us for this _disgusting _mess."  
"No," you decide, turning on your heel. "I'm not going to waste my breath on someone who thinks it's okay to address me as _Oni." _Several gasps fill the air.  
"She did _not _just back-chat Urbosa," Kai whispers.  
"I think she just _did!" _Tiara can barely squeak back.  
"Stand _down," _Urbosa warns you, her hand hovering over her scimitar.  
_"Stand down," _you mimic back in an exaggerated tone. You have to admit, seeing her angry is...somewhat _entertaining. _You aren't sure why, seeing as you normally _hate _conflicts.  
Perhaps it's the Oni surfacing in you.  
"We're sorry," Mrs Cavaliere tells the group quickly, avoiding Birdie's glare. "We'll have the island cleaned right away. Send our apologies to Princess [Y/N]."  
"That's not _good _enough!" Urbosa snaps back. She's about to throw her weapon at your head, but Daruk drags her back into the group.  
"You'd better start cleaning," Zelda tells the rest of you, a frown on her face.


	418. Chapter Four Hundred and Seventeen || 💕🌻🧚♀️if ⭐️✨🌸only🦄 ⭐️🌺you 🧚♀️⭐️✨stanned 🌸✨🦄urbosa🧚♀️🌺⚡️

The Sun is rather cruel and harsh today, causing you to coil in pain every time you stand still in it. You have no idea _why, _though.  
All you know is that you want that stupid chronosteel collar off.  
You, Revali and Mrs Cavaliere had all split up into different sections of the north-west section of Bianco Hills. You can't help but notice that you're _still _being watched. Yet, you don't care. Not anymore.  
_"[Y/N]," _F.L.U.D.D begins as you approach the first northern villa. _"I have determined that you and your friends have been framed for a crime you did not commit. Is this correct?"_  
"Yeah," you mutter, pausing to wipe at your forehead for a few moments. "And some bitch is also with my _fiancé, _too. My daughters...they won't stop _crying _when she carries them!" You let out a sigh and close your eyes for a few seconds. "I...I'm sorry, F.L.U.D.D." You turn your head around so you're facing the nozzle. "I'm just _really _confused as to why this is happening."  
_"Those feelings are normal," _it assures you. _"I am currently in contact with the Hackergirl, who also believes that your claims are valid."_  
"The Hackergirl," you repeat. "She bailed us for the drug charges."  
_"I approximate that she will be in contact with you and your five friends at approximately midnight tonight to discuss a plan."_  
"Can I ask her something?"  
_"I can send her a message, yes."_  
"Can...can you get her to keep an eye on Kotake and Koume for me? I'm worried that imposter is going to hurt them."  
"Affirmative." F.L.U.D.D pauses for a few moments. "[Y/N], I am detecting an individual approaching behind. Please be cautious in your interactions." You begin to turn around.  
"Thanks, F.L.U.D.D-"  
You fall silent as your eyes meet Ganondorf's.

"So..." he begins in a low tone as he crouches down to your height and places a hand on your chin. "You're the bitch who was running around causing all that trouble last night?" You try to leave, but he wraps both arms around your waist so you can't escape. "Tell me...what do you think happens to those who defy the law?"  
"It's _me, _Ganondorf..." you try to plead. "It's _me, _[Y/N]."  
He squints at you before scoffing.  
"So you're not just troublesome," he decides, "you're stupid, too." Tears start to well in your eyes. You try to wipe them away, but they burn your hands. You can't believe the _nerve _of him to not believe you.  
"Let _go _of me," you plead. _"Please." _Instead, he leans in to your face.  
"You'd better stay away from my sweetheart..._and _my daughters." You try turning your head away, but on the contrary, he's able to get even closer to your ears. Each successive word causes an intense wave of chills to run down your spine. _"If I ever hear of your insolence again...then I will personally bring your life to an end. Do I make myself clear, Oni?"_  
You can't even reply; you're shaking with tears as Ganondorf stands back up and walks back to the bridge. You can barely move now. In fact, it isn't until you're finally approached by your friends that you can stand up again.  
"Oh, _boo..." _Kylee murmurs, helping you stand up and pulling you into her arms. "It's okay. He doesn't know what's going on."  
_"Why does he hate me so much?!" _you sob.  
"Hey, [Y/N]," Tessa assures you. "We're going to get out of this mess sooner than Rule 34 artists can get to their drawing tablets when a new cartoon releases."  
"Are you alright?" Revali asks as he and Mario crouch down next to you.  
"He...he told me that he was going to _kill _me!" you wail. "Of _course _I'm not alright?"  
_"Stop _showing pity to such a pathetic creature," a rather nasty-toned voice snarls behind you. You all look up to find Urbosa standing there, her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Oh," Kylee hisses, standing back up and pressing one of her mechanical fingers against the keyhole of her chronosteel collar, _"that's _it!" As it tumbles off, a sparkling rod of lightning begins to form in her other hand. She lobs it at Urbosa's chest, sending the Gerudo flying through the air. As she lands on the ground, she begins to violently convulse. The others are staring at her as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I don't care. _Imprison _me. This is _bullshit."_  
"Can you take off _my _chronosteel collar?" you mutter. "I'm _sick _of it." Kylee steps over to you and undoes it. You take it in your hands and ditch it into the river to your east. It lands in the water with a splash. Kylee's about to step over to Tessa and undo hers, but she's dragged back by a now fuming Urbosa. You jump in fright as she proceeds to slam her fist into Kylee's face.  
_"Fuck off!" _Kylee shrieks, stomping on her foot and kicking her into the ground. In response, Kylee's ankle is slashed at by Urbosa. She stumbles backwards, screaming as blood begins to slowly trickle down the side of her shoe and onto the grass. _"You bitch!"  
"You leave my friend alone!" _Tessa roars. By now, Kylee's sobbing uncontrollably as her friend proceeds to boot Urbosa in the stomach. _"You'll...never...do...that...again! Do you understand me?!"_  
However, before Tessa has the chance to hear an answer, Urbosa swings her by the leg and throws her into Kylee, who's busy trying to crawl away.  
"Hey!" someone shouts behind Urbosa. _"Knock _it off, Urbosa!" You all look up to see Kai, Birdie and Daruk standing there, looking rather concerned about everything.  
"You okay, Kylee?" Kai asks, helping the girl stand up.  
_"She fucking cut me!" _she snaps back.  
_"Mipha?!" _Daruk yells. "We need some help over here!" As Kai and Tessa help Kylee to relax, you crouch down next to her.  
"I'm sorry this happened, Kylee," you apologise. "I shouldn't have got upset."  
"No," she protests, gritting her teeth together as she tries to control the blood leaking from her ankle. "It's not your fault. Like Revali said...our job is to _protect _you. And ain't _nothin' _gonna stop me from fulfilling that duty."  
"Think you've got sun stroke, Kylee," Kai murmurs before turning to face Birdie. "We should probably get her to the hospital."  
"Mipha can deal with her," Birdie assures him.  
"Look," Kai continues to tell you. "Whoever the Hell you are, can you just get this clean-up over and done with? I'd rather not see an _Oni _here causing trouble. You should _really _be locked up in Kryptarium Prison."


	419. Chapter Four Hundred and Eighteen || (in a working-class Australian accent): "AiR dOeSn'T hAvE a sMeLL~"

**Time: 5:29 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Mayor Giudice's House, Pianta Village  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"I can't _believe _them!" you scream as you start to pace in front of the coffee table. Skylor and Killow are watching you intently, both sipping on cups of steaming hot tea. Mario's busy checking Kylee's wound by the table; Mipha had been too afraid to have you near, but Kylee didn't want you leaving her side. A pair of crutches lean up against the side of the table, as Kylee is still struggling to walk properly.  
"She really did a number on you, Kylee..." Mario murmurs.  
"I fucking _know, _right?" she mutters back. "How the fuck is she allowed to get away with physical assault _twice _but we're imprisoned because a bunch of _lookalikes _decided to Bob _Ross _the island?"  
"It's unlike her, I'll tell you," Revali decides from the kitchen. He's watching Tessa whip up two cups of coffee. "It's almost as if something was..._possessing _her."  
"Maybe that Malice Fever hasn't completely gone yet," Tessa proposes, stirring her cup and then putting the spoon into the sink. "Still, it's _no_ fucking excuse."  
"Of course not," Kylee agrees. "And ugh...what _Ganondorf _did to [Y/N]..._sis, _throw the whole man out."  
"He doesn't know," you protest, crossing your arms over your chest.  
"Who do you think's _behind _this whole mess?" Skylor inquires in a low voice.  
"Do you think it was because you beheaded that _other _Oni the other day?" Kylee asks you.  
"I'd like an explanation," you mutter. "And I know who we can start with."  
"Go on," Revali prompts you.  
"Birdie's mother was with us today," you elaborate. "I also heard her just before I passed out from that dart. She was talking with two other people...and one of them was Sindaco."  
"He took over Isle Delfino that one time," Mario adds on.  
"Yeah. Both were presumed dead. So...my _next _question. Who the Hell was that woman, and why did she revive them?" For a while, everyone's dead silent. Several people glance around at the umber-hued walls in thought, while others fidget with their hands.  
"Hey," Tessa yawns as she drags Revali over the couch, sets her mug down on the coffee table and collapses into the corner spot, "that judge didn't say we weren't allowed to go out while we're not doing community service."  
"We're being tracked," Kylee protests, lifting up her good ankle to showcase her electronic ankle tag. "Can't exactly stay out past our bedtime."  
"Let's just put it this way," she responds in a rather determined tone, "the truth is going to come out one way or another. And when it does, we're back in the castle. And when we're back in the _castle..._I expect _nothing _less than the utmost respect from everyone else. I think I speak for _everyone _when I say that."  
"Don't worry," you promise her. "I've been taking note of _everything _people have said or done to us...and their actions _won't_ be going without punishment."  
"Can't wait for Sister [Y/N] to go _off," _Kylee smirks, rubbing her hands together.  
"The sooner we can get things figured out," you add on, "the better. I think the first thing we need to do is figure out if there's _any _evidence proving our innocence."  
"Hmm..." she admits, scratching at the back of her head, "I _feel _like it's right in front of me. But I got nothin'."  
"I feel like you did something, Kylee," Mario tells her while beginning to rebandage her ankle.  
"I dunno what I did," she sighs. "I might have to look through my phone to see if I did anything." She reaches into her pocket before lowering her eyelids. _"Oh."  
_"What?" you ask.  
"It's gone," she tells the rest of you. The front doors creak open, signifying that Giudice and Wu are back.  
You know there won't be any more discussion on the topics today.

**\- - -**

You're all sitting around the dinner table; each and every one of you doesn't dare speak a word. You can barely eat the cold, grey soup in front of you, knowing that some witch is eating _your _food and sleeping in _your _bed.  
It _sickens _you.  
"So," Wu begins as he prepares a cup of tea, "I imagine that you're all exhausted from today's events?"  
"Yeah," Skylor says in a small voice, the rest of you not even wanting to respond. "It's just been so _frustrating..."_  
"I feel like I don't even _belong _at that castle," Kylee adds on. "It's _pretty _fucking clear they all hate me."  
"Nobody hates you, Kylee-" Wu isn't able to finish.  
"Then what do you call that _slash _on her ankle?" Tessa retorts with a glare. "God, if you're not [Y/N] [L/N], I _guarantee _Ganondorf will have something against you."  
"Preach," Kylee agrees, slamming her spoon down on the table. "I mean..._I _was the one who defended him when _he _was arrested, and what do I get? Attacked by his daughter."  
"Why don't we talk about something else?" Giudice suggests.  
"We'd rather talk about this," Revali mutters back at her.  
"Where's Corky?" you ask in the politest tone you can muster.  
"She's asleep," the mayor responds. "She had a busy day sorting all my paperwork for me. Still...I can't believe how much Princess [Y/N] was willing to go over budget for that _performer _at the reception."  
"Wait," Tessa frowns, _"what _performer?"  
"She's hired..._who _was that singer again? Fiancé? Chardonny? Meeronté?"  
"Beyoncé?" Kylee mutters in disbelief.  
"Oh, yeah! _That's _the one!"  
"How much did she spend?" you demand.  
"I'm not normally allowed to share this with commoners, but she was willing to blow a ridiculous _five hundred thousand _on it."  
The rest of you stare at her with dropped jaws.  
Her phone begins to ring. She pulls it out of her pocket and squints at it for a few seconds. "Speak of the devil, it's the Princess! Well, I'll just be out the front for a few minutes." She rushes out of her chair and sprints to the end of the hall, answering her phone. _"Hello?"_  
"That bitch _really _hired Beyoncé to play at your fuckin' wedding," Kylee murmurs in disbelief.  
"The _second _I find out who that idiot posing as me is," you hiss, "she's dead meat."  
"Sensei," Tessa decides, turning to where Wu's sitting and watching the rest of you, _"please _tell me you believe the real Princess [Y/N] is sitting here with us." Everyone watches him in anticipation of his next answer.  
He nods his head solemly, taking a sip of tea.

"Yes," he finally declares, "I have had to act under a guise of ignorance in order to ensure that the others did not presume I was going senile. And for that, [Y/N], I apologise." For a while, you process what Wu's said. He believes you...something that your own _partner _was incapable of doing.  
"It's okay," you sigh with relief. "At least you believe me."  
"You're supposed to be wise," Revali tells the Ninjagian. "How do you propose we clear our names?"  
"There isn't much I can personally do, considering all the circumstances." Sighs surround the table, but Wu raises a hand. _"However._ I have spoken with the Hackergirl about this matter. Considering the fact she has eyes around this island that we don't...perhaps she has evidence required to prove your innocence." For a few moments, he pauses. "I have also spoken with Mrs Cavaliere, and it seems that she has information of her own that she would like to share with you."  
"Midnight," you offer. "That's when the Hackergirl wants to meet us."  
"It will be the best time," he agrees. "I doubt Giudice will still be awake by then. Her children are also staying at Cavaliere's house for the meantime you are all here, so none of you will need to worry about any potential eavesdroppers."  
"One more question," Tessa adds on, "can _we _get some Uber Eats or some shit like that? No offense to whoever cooked this soup, but it tastes like air smells."  
"Air doesn't _have _a smell," Kylee chortles.  
"Exactly," she responds, pushing her bowl of soup forwards.  
"I'm afraid not," Wu sighs.


	420. Chapter Four Hundred and Nineteen || Roomies!!!

After dinner (which everyone had promptly and discreetly scraped into the bin), you all follow Giudice upstairs to where the rooms are. You're wondering where Corky's gone.  
"Now," she decides, "there's four rooms here, and three of them can hold two people."  
"Wanna room with me?" Skylor asks Tessa with a smile.  
"Is it okay if I room with Kylee?" she responds. However, Skylor looks particularly uncomfortable; you suppose the prospect of sharing a room with an Oni is a cause for concern.  
"I'm rooming with [Y/N]," Kylee explains, "so if you want to share with Skylor-"  
"Sure," she agrees, although she doesn't sound too enthusiastic about it.  
"You're with _me, _little man!" Killow adds on, dragging a rather shocked Mario towards him.  
"I _suppose_ that leaves me all by myself," Revali decides, his eyes wandering towards Tessa. "It's a _shame, _I'll admit-"  
The rest of you begin to chuckle as Tessa turns bright red.  
"What's so funny?" he sneers at you and Kylee.  
"I...uh..." Tessa stammers, "can you take me on a _date _first?"  
From the confused look on his face, you presume that he doesn't understand the ramifications of his proposal.

As you and Mario help Kylee into the first room, you notice that it's a bunk bed. "Ooh!" she exclaims. _"I _want top bunk!"  
"Can you climb up?" Mario asks her in disbelief.  
_"Probably _not," she admits. As you take her hands and help lower her into the bottom bunk, Mario takes her crutches and leans them against the bedside table next to her. Kylee lets out a yawn while rubbing at her eyes. "Damn, I didn't think I'd be _this _tired..."  
"If you start feeling worse," he promises her, "then I'll take you to the hospital, okay?"  
"Okay." She pulls the thin, grey blanket up to her chest and yawns again. "Night, y'all."  
"Good night, Kylee," you respond as you climb up to your own bunk. You're pretty concerned about how you hadn't managed to clean up the Bianco Hills estate today. You feel as if you haven't done _anything, _and even though it _shouldn't _be your responsibility to clean up the mess, you know that you can't rely on the culprits to come clean. And as much as you'd like to tell the people at Delfino Castle to stop watching you, you can't.  
You _spite _whoever's done this.


	421. Chapter Four Hundred and Twenty || sorry, no weed-smoking in this chapter guys :(

**Time: 11:52 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Mayor Giudice's House, Pianta Village  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're briefly awoken by a poke in the face from Tessa. Needless to say, you're stunned by the sudden awakening.  
_"Hey!" _you snap as she jumps down from your bed and lands on the ground. "I was _sleeping!"_  
_"Shush," _Kylee ushers you from the bunk below. "Don't wanna wake _Giudice _up!" As you try to pull yourself off the bed, you hear a scraping noise. You mumble a few choice words under your breath, noticing that the gigantic horns protruding from your head have scratched the ceiling.  
"Seriously..." you mutter. Jumping down, you land on the ground. Outside the room, you can hear several hushed whispers from Wu and Revali. You turn in Kylee's direction. "You staying here?"  
"Yeah. Can't exactly sneak out without makin' all this noise, can I?"  
"We'll keep you updated," Tessa promises before the two of you sneak out of the room.

You follow the others through the hallway that leads to the staircase. Tessa ushers you all to one side and slowly creeps down, her footsteps somewhat muted by her socks. The rest of you are able to make it down the steps with varying levels of volume (unfortunately, your new, faun-like legs are a loud nuisance to deal with). Upon reaching the bottom step, you jump down onto the carpeted floor and proceed to follow the others towards the back door. Mario's shivering as he tries to warm up his hands by rubbing them together.  
"Why's it so _cold?" _Tessa mutters. "Isn't this supposed to be a _tropical _island?"  
"The air conditioner is running," Wu explains to her, swinging the back door open. You're immediately met with a warm blast of air that makes you feel a lot better. The rustling of the tree leaves is somewhat unsettling; you're more accustomed to the sounds of the ocean waves crashing onto the shores of the island. But you suppose that it too is a soothing sound.  
"Where _is_ she?" Mario asks, stepping out onto the lawn.  
"I'm right here," a voice behind all of you declares.  
You have to bite your tongue in order not to scream as you spin around to find the Hackergirl standing beneath the doorframe with her hands on her hips.

"Shit!" Tessa hisses, clutching at her chest. "You _scared _us!"  
"Did I?" she responds. You can imagine whoever's beneath that helmet is probably smirking right now.  
"My F.L.U.D.D said that you knew what was going on around here," you prompt her as she steps out into the moonlight. As the soft, mellow rays hit her helmet, you can see the faint outline of the Triforce and the Power Moon illuminated on her hands. She stands behind a seat by the glass table and ushers the rest of you to sit down.  
"Yes," she confirms. "I had your unit send a message in the hopes that I could make contact with you. And I received your message back. Do not worry, [Y/N]." She reaches beneath her long, flowing cape; you all gasp as your daughters emerge, sound asleep in their bundles. You can't believe that she's not only managed to get ahold of them, but that she's also been able to sneak them out of your castle. "They are safe for now."  
"Isn't their absence from Delfino Castle going to raise an alarm?" Revali frowns. "They _are _Isle Delfino's princesses, after all."  
"They should be with their rightful mother," she assures him, stepping over to you and carefully handing your daughters over. An immense wave of relief rushes over you, seeing that they're safe and calm.  
"Thank you," you tell her, trying your hardest not to cry. You hold both of them as close as you can. Everything that's happened today...it's all gone out the window. Their very presence is able to soothe even the deepest of your worries. They're safe. They're away from that _witch.  
_"Where's Kylee?" she inquires. "Is she...asleep?"  
"She wanted to be here," Tessa responds, "but...well, Urbosa kinda..._hurt _her badly." The Hackergirl turns her head towards Tessa in a rather slow fashion.  
"I see," she replies.  
"Do you care to discuss why these events have played out?" Wu asks her. "I think they all deserve to know." The Hackergirl nods her head.  
"Yes. They do deserve to know." As she takes in a deep breath, you notice that she's tensing. You have a feeling that it's what she's about to share. "[Y/N]...one of the Overlord's elites is behind this, and that same elite is the person posing as you. [Y/N], I'm afraid that elite is a human-Oni hybrid...and that woman is the elder sister of Princess Harumi."  
Your heart nearly stops at the thought.  
A range of emotions seem to be rushing through your mind, but there's one in particular that's dominant within your collection of thoughts.  
Intrigue.  
"So..." you begin quietly. "Harumi has a sister?"  
"Yes," the Hackergirl responds. "And her name is Cia." Tessa squints in thought for a few moments...almost as if the name's familiar to her.  
"What is it?" Revali asks her. "Do...do you _know _this person?"  
"I recognise the name, alright," she declares. "She's a sorceress. She focuses on necromancy and dark magic, from what I've seen in the game she's in. Has this..._control_ over creatures. I dunno, though. I have to admit, I'm only up to that part of Hyrule Warriors where you fuck around the Gerudo Desert as Ganondorf, Zant and Ghirahim. I don't know if there's any other parts of the game with her in it."  
"Zant..." you repeat. _"He _hasn't shown his face here in a while."  
"My current indicators suggest that he is on Isle Delfino," the Hackergirl decides, "lurking within the shadows as we speak-"  
"So," a familiar, high-pitched voice murmurs. "Cia got you _too, _huh?"  
You all glance up to find Midna floating by the dog kennel, taking on her imp form.

"Midna?" Tessa tilts her head to the side. "What...what are _you _doing here?" The princess lowers her head down in shame.  
"She...she and Zant are here in Isle Delfino," she responds. "The only reason I know is because I _may _or may not have got into a fight with Ganondorf the other day. And, well, I _may_ have stormed off in anger. But that was when I saw that _witch _following you all, along with those _pitiful _excuses of Piantas. And Zant was there _too."  
_"You followed them, I presume?" Wu inquires. Midna nods her head, turning to face Tessa and Revali again.  
"I saw them poisoning the two of you with those darts," she explains. "I saw them poisoning _all _of you, alongside that Corky. And then Zant, he created the Shadow Crystals that turned Corky and [Y/N] into their _dark _forms. I was about to intervene, but that was when Zant caught me."  
"Shit..." Tessa murmurs. "What'd they do to you?"  
"What does it _look _like?" she hisses back.  
"Oi," she snarls. _"No _need for that bitchy tone with _me." _Midna lets out a huff before turning away from the duo, instead opting to face you and Mario.  
"It was _awful _what they made the five of you do," she murmurs. "In a way, I'm glad Zant caught me and was able to convince Cia to spare me. Knowing how the others have mistreated all of you...I couldn't _imagine _being on the receiving end of a little _fury _from my dear little _sister, _don't you think?"  
"What'd he do with you?" you inquire. She takes in a deep breath.  
"I don't remember where I was brought," she sighs, "but this morning, I was trapped inside this _nasty _little sewer system where that Sindaco crawled into after getting the brute force of Cia's wrath. He and Zant were discussing some plan to murder someone at the castle...someone they were _only _referring to as _'he'. _I don't know _who _it is or _why _they want to kill him, but someone's in danger. I..._wanted _to warn them, but I couldn't bring myself to show my face. _Not _like this."  
"So that's why you weren't at the courtroom yesterday," Revali murmurs back.  
"They're playing a dangerous game," she declares. "And it's in _their _favour. I can't do much to help, but I _can _stay with Princess [Y/N]. I can't imagine how clumsy she is right now in her Oni form!"  
"It's certainly a new experience," you admit.  
"Hang on..." Tessa begins quietly. "In _Twilight Princess,_the Hero of Twilight. He's turned into a wolf by Zant's Shadow Crystals, but then the Master Sword. It removes the curse."  
"So...what's to say that the Master Sword can't turn the three of us back?" Midna says with a smile. _"Well, _Tessa, it looks like you aren't so stupid _after _all!" Tessa's face scrunches up into a scowl. She stands up and proceeds to storm off away from the table, back inside the house.  
"Oh, Yin..." Wu murmurs as the rest of you glare at Midna.  
"What?" she snickers. "Wasn't _Revali _teasing her a week ago?"  
"That's in the past," the Rito protests, standing up and following Tessa inside. You let out a sigh.  
"Can't you just take them out, Midna?" you murmur.  
"I can try," she assures you, "but there's a _chance _you might stay the way you are, considering you _are _half-Oni."  
"It's worth a shot," you declare.

Midna floats to the back of your head; you close your eyes as an ice-cold sensation sweeps down your spine, spreading into your extremities. You're frozen to the spot for a few moments, and as the world gradually warms up again, you open your eyes. "Did...did it work?"  
From the several looks of disappointment, you presume that it isn't the case.  
You glance down at your hands in nervousness. The long, dark claws protruding from your fingers are beginning to glow a violet; it burns into your bones.  
"Get them off me," you plead to Wu and Mario as you glance down at your daughters. "I don't know what's happening!"  
"Perhaps it is your natural abilities as an Oni surfacing," Wu explains as Mario hastily carries Kotake and Koume over to the Hackergirl. You fall backwards into your chair before tumbling onto the ground. The burning pain is beginning to sweep over your entire body.  
_"Ow!" _you shriek. _"Make it stop!"_  
"Oh, dear..." the Hackergirl murmurs. You can't think straight.  
All you want is for this all to end, and for Ganondorf to find out what's happened.  
You can imagine he'll be _furious _when he finds out-  
"Lord Dragmire!" Giudice gasps as the patio lights turn on. "Princess Midna!" Soon after, she rushes out into the open air, followed by Tessa and Revali. "What brings _you _two here at this time of night?"  
"What..._happened?" _you mutter in a voice that isn't your own, standing up to a much taller height than you're accustomed to.  
As you glance down at your hands, you have to hide a shriek as you find that they now resemble your partner's.  
_"Holy shit," _Tessa mouths to you, her eyes wide with shock.

"So," Revali scoffs in your direction, "weren't so satisfied with assaulting that poor Oni girl, were you?"  
_"Revali," _you hiss back, gesturing to show that the so-called Oni is now gone, and that you have taken her place. Tessa whispers something into his ear, which is followed by a gasp from the Rito.  
"Apologies, my lord," he responds in a much higher tone, bowing down in a rather comical fashion. It takes all your strength not to giggle.  
"Where'd that wench go?" you ask in Ganondorf's deep, gravelly voice. You have to admit, you're liking this form a _lot _better than that of the Oni form you'd previously assumed. "Wasn't she _with _you lot?"  
"Who?" Mario asks in an exaggeration of an oblivious tone.  
"That _deranged _Oni who thinks she's my sweetheart," you respond, frowning as you remember Ganondorf does when he's met with _'stupid questions'. _"Where _is _she?!"  
"Wasn't she just here?" Tessa frowns out loud, scratching the back of her head.  
"She has departed for Ricco Harbour, according to security footage I have recently obtained," the Hackergirl lies. "I believe she is attempting to leave via the ship that departs in twenty minutes."  
"Shit," Giudice mutters. "I'll alert the police right away!" As she heads back into her house, Wu turns to the rest of you.  
"Midna," she begins, "we and the Hackergirl shall escort..._Ganondorf _somewhere safe."  
"Oi, stay safe," Tessa whispers.  
"I promise," you assure them in your own voice. "I promise I'll stop this mess, no matter _what."_


	422. Chapter Four Hundred and Twenty-One || thot alert

**Time: 1:37 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Cia  
Motives: ???**

Cia opens her eyes and rolls over to where Ganondorf is sleeping next to her. The temptation to wrap her hands around his throat and squeeze every last bit of life out of him is rather strong, but she knows that he could easily overpower her. No...she'll wait until she has the power of the _true _king by her side. And then he'll pay.  
As her ears prick up, she notices a concerning lack of breathing from the other room.  
_Don't tell me those little brats are already dead..._she thinks bitterly to herself as she stands up and begins to walk out of the room. She wasn't aware that taking over this island included a temporary, albeit difficult role as a mother. It's certainly..._complicated _things. Half of her wishes to have them killed alongside their father, but there's a part of her that wonders if the Overlord knows about their existance. He's certainly well-informed, considering how many elites there are to keep tabs on any person he asks about. As she steps out into the large, marble and gold-toned hallway, she finds a familiar face hovering outside the nursery, the woman having her arms crossed over her chest. The hall isn't very-well lit, but she can still distinguish a few strands of her icy-blonde hair glittering in the vague moonlight.  
_Harumi._

"I wasn't aware the Overlord had you running around doing his _dirty _work, Cia," the Ninjagian princess hisses, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Oh, _Rumi..." _Cia coos back, her features slowly morphing back into that of her true form. Her own choppy, snow-white locks are piercing, despite the lack of light. Her eyelids lower slightly as a smirk begins to spread across her lip. "You _know _I'd rather be on his good side when he _inevitably _destroys this world."  
"I know, alright," she responds nonchalantly, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a loose thread of string. She begins to pick at one end. "I just thought he'd have you somewhere _else."_  
"I'll admit," she declares, "I'd rather be _anywhere _but this hell-hole right now." Cia crouches down and cups a hand around her younger sister's cheek; Harumi flinches at the action. "But...I'll _also _admit that this has been an easy run, what with Zant's help. Rumi, I'd love it if you could fight _with _us. Not _against _us. Don't you think that Father would be proud?"  
"Would our _mother _be proud of what you've done?" she retorts. Cia scoffs.  
"Hmph," she mutters. "So _be _it." As she morphs back into the castle's princess, Harumi shakes her head in disbelief.  
"They're going to find out sooner or _later, _you know," she responds. "It'd be foolish of you to stick around when Ganondorf realises that his..._sweetheart _is missing."  
"Oh," she smirks back, "he'll be _long _dead before that information comes to light."  
"People in this castle aren't as stupid as you think they are," she warns. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Cia-"  
_"What's _going on, you two?" a voice mutters behind them.  
Ganondorf.

"Go back to _sleep, _dear," Cia ushers him, trying to push him back into his room.  
"What are you doing here, Harumi?" Ganondorf asks, too tired to attempt a demanding tone with her.  
"Oh," she lies, "I just couldn't sleep. [Y/N] was awake and she told me to come here."  
"Well," he says with a smile as he crouches down and gives Cia a kiss on the top of her head, _"[Y/N]'s _got something she needs to do for me before she goes off running after you lot-"  
He pauses and frowns.  
"What's wrong?" Cia asks him with wide eyes.  
"Are...are Kotake and Koume alright?" he murmurs.  
"I don't know," she responds in an innocent tone. "Why don't you check on them?" Harumi struggles to keep herself from tensing as Ganondorf proceeds to walk over to their bedroom door. He slowly opens it and peers inside. He's staring in there for a while. Eventually, he shuts the door again, a rather annoyed look on his face.  
"What's wrong?" Cia repeats. "Are they alright?"  
"It seems we've had a _visitor, _sweetheart," he hisses. Cia pretends to be shocked beyond words as he points inside to reveal their empty room. "Harumi, _make _yourself useful and alert the Yiga to the disappearance of my daughters. Whoever's taken them can't have gone far, considering they were stupid enough to come here in the _first _place. I'll be out on the bridge in fifteen minutes. _Don't _be late."  
"Yes," Harumi promises, lowering her head down and turning around to dart off.


	423. Chapter Four Hundred and Twenty-Two || uhhhhhhh?

**Time: 2:43 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Noki Bay, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You can't help but to yawn as you, Midna, Wu and the Hackergirl reach the rocky clifftops of Noki Bay. You've admittedly been up for ages, and fatigue is getting the best of you. You're struggling to keep your eyes open, but you want to spend as much time with your daughters as possible. But you know with every crash of the waves against the shores of Isle Delfino, your time is growing shorter and shorter.  
_It isn't fair that I can't spend all the time I want with my own daughters, _you think bitterly as you sit down with your back against the tree. Midna lands next to you and sits cross-legged on the ground, an action that Wu mirrors beside her. The Hackergirl remains standing by your other side, watching the ocean waves rolling in gradually.  
"They're beautiful..." you murmur, glancing down at them.  
"[Y/N]," Wu begins as he places his staff down in front of him. "I have noticed that your Oni powers have begun to arise in light of recent events."  
"Do you think you can shapeshift back into yourself?" Midna prompts you.  
"I don't know," you admit. "How do I?"  
"Don't ask us," she giggles back, _"we're _not Oni!" You close your eyes for a few seconds, still holding your daughters close to your chest. They're sound asleep.  
"Think about what led to your transformation," Wu advises you. "What happened prior? How did you feel?"  
"Well," you begin to admit, "it happened after Midna pulled out that Shadow Crystal. I don't know what really happened, but all I remember while seeing my nails burning was thinking about Ganondorf and...and how much I just wanted to be back with him."  
"Hmm," he considers. "I'll admit, Princess [Y/N], I am unsuited to advise you on the subject when Mistaké would be a better help to you."  
"Shall I go and fetch her?" the Hackergirl asks.  
"Yes," Wu agrees. "That would be helpful." She disappears into a flurry of grey, orange and violet pixels that rise up in the air.

"They look just like him," Midna murmurs as she peeks over your forearm at her sisters. "How do you tell them apart?"  
"Well," you explain as you point at Koume's chin, "she has a birth mark shaped like a triangle."  
"Ah, I see." She glances up to you with wide eyes. "I can't believe Junior's _their _nephew."  
"Yeah," you giggle, "he's older than them." You pause for a few moments. "Holy shit, I _just _realised that Riju's like...what? _Sixteen_ years older than my daughters?" You laugh at the thought; Midna joins you while Wu smiles and begins to close his eyes.  
"It's quite strange that Ganondorf has children younger than his two grandchildren," she decides.  
"Well," you protest, "you're nearly ten thousand years old, aren't you?"  
"Yes," she smiles. However, her smile fades as she gazes at the vandalism all around the bay. It's disheartening to see the extent of the damage.  
"Why would Cia _do _this?" you murmur. "What does she get out of causing all this trouble?"  
"I'll tell you _one _thing," she mutters back, "she likes to play dirty. And she'll do _anything _to get her own way." Wu's eyes open again, prompted by the sudden, fast-paced thud of footsteps from near the train station.  
"Stay vigilant," he advises. As you glance over to the staircase, you spot several Yiga headed up the stairs.  
"Oh, boy..." Midna sighs, "here comes _trouble!"_

As you're surrounded by about twelve Yiga Clansmen, Wu and Midna stand up and calmly raise their hands over their heads. One footsoldier draws their sickle from its sheath and points it at you.  
"Put them _down," _you hear Riju warning you from beneath the mask. You're hesitant to do so, but you know that it'll cause a whole world of trouble if you don't.  
"I'll be back soon," you promise your daughters as you carefully lower them onto the ground in front of you. As more people climb the stairs, you spot Harumi, Ganondorf and that imposter amongst them.  
_"Stay strong," _Wu says in a tone only audible to you. You nod your head, holding your tongue as the real Ganondorf dives in and takes your daughters away. He looks completely and utterly disgusted by your current form.  
"How _vile _of you to pose as me, _wench," _he hisses. "I ought to have you locked away!" You want to fight back, but there's something in your heart that wants you to just give up. That knows this isn't going to end any time soon. You lower your head.  
"Do it," you murmur. "There's no point in trying to convince you, is there?" As you spot the smirk on Cia's face in the distance, you can't help but to start crying. "I never should have forgiven you. You haven't changed _one _bit, Ganondorf..."  
_"Stand," _he commands you, passing your daughters over to Cia. You feel awful as they begin to stir, looking as if they're about to burst into tears.  
"No," you reply quietly. "I'm happy where I am now." In response, he picks you up by the forearm.  
"You are _testing _my patience, _Oni," _he murmurs. "If you continue the way you're going, then you can rest assured that you won't be alive to see the next sunset-"  
_"Stop it!" _Midna cries out, throwing herself in-between you and Ganondorf. "This has gone on _long _enough! Don't you _get _it?" She jabs a finger at Cia. _"That _isn't Princess [Y/N]!" You're shocked at just how angry she is. The Triforce on the back of her hand is glowing intensely, and although you can't see your own piece, you can feel it burning your own hand.  
"Mother of _Din," _he mutters underneath his breath, _"not _you too, Midna."  
"You don't understand!" she screams back. "Are you _seriously _that stupid?!" He shoves you to the ground and grabs Midna by the arm. You can see her skin turning red where he's holding her.  
"Put her down!" you yell, smacking him in the side of the head with an open palm. He's sent flying to the ground. You're shocked at the force; you didn't realise you had this much strength. Ganondorf stands up almost immediately, a bitter scowl on his face.  
"I don't have _time _for your shit," he hisses before shoving you down to the ground. You can feel the familiar burning sensation in your nails; moments later, your body morphs and twists. From the way you notice the horns growing back, you presume you've taken on your Oni form once again. With another disgusted look, Ganondorf turns to face the Yiga surrounding you. "Makeela and Harumi, _escort _this witch back to Giudice's place before you return to the castle. I'll be heading there at eight in the morning to check that she's there, and if she _isn't, _there will be _dire _consequences. The _rest _of you, protect my sweetheart on the way home."  
"Yes, sire!" a chorus of voices erupt. As Harumi and Riju stay behind, you can't help but notice the conflicted expression on the former's face. She crosses her arms over her chest, watching the others leaving back for the stairs. Cia stops for a few seconds, turning around and smirking at you before Ganondorf ushers her away.  
That one action is enough to make you burst into tears again.  
"[Y/N]," Harumi finally murmurs as she crouches down beside you, "I'm _so _sorry."

"You're _insane _if you think that's [Y/N], Princess Harumi," Riju decides, taking off her mask and attaching it to the side of her belt. She takes off her hood, letting her red locks tumble down her back. There's a harsh glare in her eyes as she faces you.  
"It _is _Princess [Y/N]," Midna hisses back, clenching her fists together. "Zant turned her into that Oni form..._just _like he turned me into this imp!" The former chieftess scoffs and crosses her arms together.  
"I'll believe it when I _see _it," she retorts.  
_Useless..._you can't help but to think. _It's useless to try and defend myself without my powers._  
Your heart stops at the revalation.  
_All _this time...you could have used your powers to prove yourself.  
_Useless, [Y/N]! _you bitterly scold yourself. _You're absolutely useless!_  
"I can prove it," you declare in a shaky voice. Riju, still in a great deal of skepticism, rolls her eyes.  
"Go on," she ushers you. As you close your eyes, you wrap your arms around your body. You're imagining your Light Shield surrounding you, engulfing you in its warmth. You feel its heat radiating from your skin.  
As you open your eyes again, you notice that Riju has dropped her sickle; her mouth is gaping open like a fish.  
"Only...only you can do that..." she murmurs.  
"Still think I'm insane?" Harumi asks her with a sneaky smile.  
"I...I think _I'm _going insane." Riju turns to face Wu and Midna. "If...if the real [Y/N] is here with us...then _who's _that person with my grandfather?"  
"You _aren't _going to like it," Midna warns.  
"Lay it on me," she assures her. She and Harumi exchange nervous glances; you aren't sure why they'd be hesitant to tell Riju that Cia is behind this, but you suppose you're about to find out.  
"Cia," Harumi finally says. "Cia's the one pretending to be [Y/N]."  
Riju's eyes widen in shock.

"No," she murmurs. _"Anyone _but her."  
"What's the matter?" Wu inquires in a calm tone as she starts to shake her head. You notice that she's breathing a lot faster than normal now. "Riju?" You watch as tears begin to well in her eyes. She shakes her head again, opting to instead cover her face with her hands.  
"We're going to put a stop to this," Midna promises her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But we need your help."  
"I...I _can't," _she whispers. "What...what if she _attacks _me again?"  
"Wait," you murmur, "what do you _mean _again?" Midna lets out a sigh.  
"Do you remember that little argument she and Urbosa got into onboard the Destiny's Bounty about the name of that group she'd suggested?" she asks.  
"Vaguely," you respond. "I remember Urbosa telling the others that the group name would stay as _The Stepmothers..._and that she hoped Riju was offended by it? I don't exactly remember, I'm sorry. But how does this relate to Cia?"  
"Who do you think Riju was referring to?" she prompts. "Cia used to be my sister's girlfriend."  
"And that made her...Riju's stepmother," you guess. Harumi wraps her arms around Riju as she begins to bawl her eyes out. "I'm so sorry to hear, Riju."  
_"My mother still doesn't care to believe me!" _she sobs. _"The things she did to me were vile and disgusting, and that bitch still hasn't payed for _**any**_ of it!" _She's starting to panic, so Harumi helps her sit down on the ground. _"I don't want to go back! I don't want to go back to the castle!"_  
"Hmm..." Wu ponders. "Perhaps you should stay with us at Mayor Giudice's house. That way, you don't have to be near her."  
"And we can all pretend we're there to keep an eye on the others like Wu is," Harumi adds on. Riju looks up at you, her eyes watery with tears.  
"You...you wouldn't mind, would you?" she asks quietly.  
"The more help we can get," you respond, "the better." You stand up. "We'd better get going back to the house and tell the others everything that's happening." Harumi helps Riju stand up; the Gerudo is trembling where she stands, but the Ninjagian princess is still helping her stand.  
"Cia's a fucking _bitch," _she promises Riju. "And if I can help do anything to stop her, I _will. _You can mark my words."


	424. Chapter Four Hundred and Twenty-Three || so TESSA couldn't fix a BOW but she could FIX a damn ROBOT ARM???

**Time: 5:53 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Mayor Giudice's House, Pianta Village  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

When you wake up, you find yourself struggling to keep your eyes open. Along with Riju, Midna and Harumi, you'd fallen asleep on Giudice's sofa upon arriving. You'd woken up to the sound of Wu's infamous gong.  
"Evil never sleeps," you bitterly mouth in unison to Wu's words, "and neither should you."  
"It's too early," Riju groans, rubbing at her eyes. She stretches her arms and stares at the staircase as Tessa heads down the steps. The programmer has to do a double-take at Harumi and Riju's presence.  
"Uh...did I _miss_ anything?" she asks.  
"They know about [Y/N]," Midna assures her. Riju notices that Tessa's hand is clutched around Revali's; he emerges behind her shortly after.  
"Fancy seeing _you _here, Lady Riju," he begins.  
"It's a long story," she sighs as she begins to shake Harumi awake. She begins to smile at the duo. "I see you two are quite close-"  
"I'm up!" Harumi exclaims.  
"I'm sure you guys can discuss everything over a cuppa and some brekky," Tessa assures the group. "Coffee? Tea?"  
"You and Corky have some strange words in your vocabulary," Revali tells her.  
"That _tends _to happen to people who grow up in particular regions," she reminds him with a laugh. He smiles, pulling her into a hug. _"Oh, _Revali...I don't know what I'd do without your smart-assery."  
_"Weren't they fighting the other week?" _Harumi mouths to Midna. She shrugs her shoulders.  
"Good morning," Skylor begins with a smile as she heads down the stairs, followed by Corky. The Bonneter flies into your arms.  
"[Y/N]!" she beams. "I didn't get to see you after they gave out those F.L.U.D.D units yesterday. How are things going?" You shake your head.  
"I...I'm not sure I want to go ahead with the wedding," you admit. "Just...the way Ganondorf's been _treating _me lately."  
"Aw, _boo..." _you hear Kylee murmuring as she hobbles across the staircase on her crutches. She's followed by Mario, who's carefully guiding her. "We'll stop this mess as _soon _as we can."  
"I _hope _so," Tessa pouts, glancing up at Revali. "We _still _haven't gone on our date yet." Kylee and Corky both burst into a fit of giggles.  
_I can't believe how much of a dork she's been these past few days, _Corky tells you in thought.  
_Yeah, _you add on back to her, _it's hard to believe they were fighting not too long ago.  
Don't worry, _she assures you, _I reckon they'll be back to squabbling after the honeymoon phase.  
Let's just enjoy the peace and quiet until then, _you laugh in thought.

As everyone gathers around the dining table, you spot Skylor heading into the kitchen. She pulls out several mugs before turning on the kettle.  
"Need any help with breakfast?" Riju asks her.  
"If you wouldn't mind," she agrees. Harumi follows Riju into the kitchen, tying the ribbon around the pale khaki wrap dress she'd been wearing. Mario helps Kylee into her seat before resting her crutches against the wall behind her.  
"Thanks, boo," she beams.  
"No problem," he assures her, taking a seat next to her. You watch as Wu takes a seat in-between you and Mario; you notice that he trembles slightly as he sits down. You presume that it's what comes with old age.

"So," Tessa starts as she takes her orange and purple notebook out of her pocket, "I _may_ or may not have done some digging last night on the arrests. It just didn't sit _right _with me, y'know?"  
"Ooh!" Kylee leans over towards her friend. "Did 'ya get any tea?"  
"I'll admit," she tells her, "I was up _all _night looking into transfers, deposits and withdrawals, as well as court documents and police files. I'll _tell _'ya, it feels kinda weird not being able to get that information at the touch of a screen. _Fuck _these chronosteel collars."  
"I imagine it would be tough on you," she murmurs as she wiggles her prosthetic arm off her shoulder. "By the way, I _think _those cops did something to Lola. I haven't been able to talk to her in _ages." _She passes it over to Tessa, who lays it down in front of her and begins tapping away at the screen on the forearm. Revali's staring at the duo as if they've just been caught red-handed murdering someone.  
"You're right," she informs her. "Looks like they figured out my system and put a _parental _lock on Lola."  
"Who's...who's that?" Revali murmurs as Tessa proceeds to reach into her pocket and pull out a small, matte black case. She opens it, removes a screwdriver and proceeds to take off the middle finger from the rest of the arm.  
"It's this artificial intelligence Tessa created last year," Kylee explains. "She can learn based on what I do, as well as what information Tessa and I give her." For a while, Kylee's friend fiddles around with the finger. She grins as a thin, needle-like protrusion extends from the nail.  
"I did add in a feature that lets Kylee ask Lola questions and get answers," Tessa adds on, slowly beginning to push the protrusion into the keyhole of her chronosteel collar. She twists it around every couple of seconds. "I'll _tell _'ya, it was a pain in the _ass, _though." Eventually, the collar detaches and Tessa tosses it away before reattaching the finger to the rest of the arm. She places her hand on top of the screen. You watch on as the screen begins to flicker, seemingly glitching between different pages and whatnot. Kylee covers her eyes with her hand.  
"What are you doing now?" Revali asks Tessa, fascinated by the fast-changing lights.  
"Just going through the key-logs," she responds. "Hey, looks like the parental lock code is 0382."  
"0382..." Kylee repeats, her eyes still shut.  
"That's some _piss _poor security right there," she scoffs. "If we'd been putting in all the codes possibilities in numerical order, it only would have taken me three hundred and eighty-three tries. Easily could do that in a day." The screen stops flickering, and Tessa removes her hand. There's a dialogue box reading _'Lola is now activated and on stand-by'. _Kylee picks up her arm and reattaches it.  
"Thanks, Tess," she says with a smile, wiggling both her hands around. "I'll see if Lola can locate my phone."  
"No problem," she assures her, leaning back into her seat. "Why don't you ask her a question to see if it's working?" Kylee coughs and clears her throat.  
"Lola," she begins, "what's my favourite colour?"  
"Royal blue's your hue, Kylee!" a chirpy voice responds from her hand. "Ah...that's much better. I'm glad I can talk with you again!"  
"Right back _at _'ya, sis!" she beams. Revali stares at her in shock.  
"It...it _spoke!" _he gasps.  
"Yeah," she giggles, "it's speech synthesis. Maybe Tessa could explain it to you."  
"And...and you built that _all _by yourself?" he continues, turning to face Tessa. "I'll say, Dolton. _I'm _impressed."  
"Aw, _shucks," _she blushes. "It was nothing. I just wanted to help Kylee out after she lost her arm, and Lola _would've _been sitting on the shelf of my workshop collecting dust if I didn't have the opportunity and funding to incorporate her into Kylee's new arm."  
"Breakfast's ready!" Skylor chirps, heading out to the table and setting down mugs filled with tea in front of everyone.

To say you're hungry is an understatement; you greedily wolf down your oatmeal and berries. Harumi sits down next to Wu before stretching her arms out and yawning.  
"Gosh, I'm _really _tired..." she admits. "Hey, is Killow around?"  
"He's still asleep," Skylor explains before taking a seat next to her. "I honestly don't _blame _him."  
"I haven't gotten a good wink of sleep in _days..." _Corky sighs. "I _hope _we figure out to stop Cia soon."  
"I can't wait to get back into my own bed," Tessa decides. "They're really nice in the castle, y'know?"  
"There's nothing like it," you agree before turning to face Wu. "So, what's the plan for today?"  
"Well," the old sensei decides, "we'll be sticking to Pianta Village today to ensure that everything is tidy. I've spoken with the Hackergirl, and she has agreed to send Daruk and Zane to keep an eye on you all today."  
"Thank _goodness," _Tessa sighs with relief. "Do you think they'll believe us?"  
"It's worth a shot," Riju decides.


	425. Chapter Four Hundred and Twenty-Four || wtf is a crag? is it like the goron version of the word "ass"? loz, pls explain~

**Time: 7:48 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Pianta Village, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The Sun is already shining across the village as you attach your F.L.U.D.D's belt around your waist. Kylee's sitting at the glass table, alongside Wu, Harumi and Riju; the four are busy chattering away like old school friends. Corky had left alongside Giudice to help her out in her office today.  
"So," you start as you turn to face Mario, Revali, Skylor and Tessa, "what's the plan today?"  
"We've gotta wait for the others to get here," Skylor responds, running a hand through her ponytail. _"Yang _knows when they're comin', though."  
"It shouldn't be too long," Tessa assures her, stretching out her arms. "I mean, I'm _sure_ they want this island clean, so..."  
"Right," Revali murmurs, his eyes wandering off to the large tree in the centre of the village. You know that one of your island's Divine Beasts is nestled on the top somewhere; you're well aware that it's Birdie's. You wonder how she's doing amid this whole chaos...  
"Mario?" a timid voice calls from the gate of Giudice's white picket fence. "Are you there?" At the voice, Mario's eyes light up like a blazing fire.  
_"Luigi!" _he cries, running over to the fence where his brother's standing and vaulting over it with ease. The two brothers throw their arms around each other. "What are you doing here?"  
"Peach wanted me to keep an eye on things," he explains. "The Hackergirl told her _everything, _and she's trying her best to help her out where she can in the castle."  
"That's good," he sighs with relief, a big grin on his face. "Peach always has an eye for knowing things aren't right before others. She also suggested bringing Polterpup to help you guys." You grin as the spectral pooch jumps onto the top of the fence, yaps at Mario and then bounds into the yard, where Giudice's dog trots over to him. Tessa shrieks and runs for the table as the two dogs bolt around the yard, to which the rest of you giggle uncontrollably.  
"Polterpup!" Mario jokingly calls out. "Go to _Tessa, _boy!"  
"No!" she exclaims, pushing the glasses to the bridge of her nose. "Don't you fucking _dare!"  
_Polterpup rushes over to Tessa and begins to jump on her legs, causing her to shield her face and shriek. _"You bastards know I hate jumpy dogs!"_  
"Here, boy!" Kylee whistles, clapping her hands together. Polterpup leaps into her lap before curling up.  
"You're afraid of them too?" Revali asks Tessa, who's crossed her arms over her chest.  
"I don't like when they jump," she responds. "And besides, _I'm _more of a cat person."  
"Dunno," Kylee grins as she ruffles Polterpup's fur, "you look pretty human to me." Tessa rolls her eyes as everyone proceeds to laugh at her.  
"Greetings, my friends," you hear Zane beginning from the fence where Mario and Luigi are standing. Daruk is behind him with an uncharacteristically mean look on his face. The rest of you exchange nervous glances. "The other people on probation have been allocated to other areas around the island to clean. Today, Daruk and I will be supervising your clean-up here."  
"Now _I _don't really know why they sent me out here," Daruk begins, "and I _don't _really wanna be here."  
_"This isn't like him at all," _Revali mutters to Tessa.  
_"Yeah," _she whispers back, _"who died and made **him** king?"_  
"So," the Goron adds on, "if _any _of you little crags tick me off, you can _rest _assured you won't like me for the rest of the day. Got it?"  
"Yes," the rest of you murmur.


	426. Chapter Four Hundred and Twenty-Five || how many fuckin' ocs will this story have? at least six more, sisters!

**Time: ???  
Location: Undisclosed  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: ???**

"Michael..." a thin woman wearing a light grey cardigan murmurs as she leans against the large desk where a control panel filled with different buttons is situated. Her granddaughter lies asleep in her son-in-law's arms; he's pacing around nervously in the distance. "It's been _months _since they've entered that stupid world. Earth _and _Hybridia _need _them." She glances up, her tired, deep brown eyes staring at a large, gate-like structure in the centre of the room. "Johnny hasn't spoken to me since-"  
"They left?" an average-built man inquires next to her. He wraps his arms around her, to which she leans her head into them. "Leticia, maybe it's for the _best _that they don't come out. Considering the absolute _hell _that's been 2020 so far..."  
"What's happening in there that means they can't be sent out?" she frowns. "The project was supposed to take place over a day. It's been four _months."  
_"Whatever's happening in there," he promises her, "Kylee's _got _this."  
"Something's telling me Kylee's _fooling _around in there," she retorts. "A mother knows _everything _that's going on, Mike. And well...she's _your _daughter." He chuckles and scratches the back of his chestnut brown hair.  
"When's Tom gonna be here?"  
"Dunno," he admits. "Said he was gonna try and convince Sal to come, but she's been difficult from what he's telling me."  
"I'm sure she'll come through-"  
"G'day," a gravelly voice chimes from the doorway. The husband and wife glance up from their dimly-lit seats to find their old friend and the co-director of the agency. His dark eyes glance around the room, hidden behind his red-tinted frames. "Any luck getting that communication module to work?"  
The duo sigh and shake their heads.

Leticia stares at the screen in the centre of the control panel. She can see a few status messages; namely describing that most of their team's tracking devices are offline or destroyed. Their friends shuffles over behind their seats and peers down at the screen, scratching at his silver goatee once in a while.  
"The only people who still have their tracking devices are Em and Harper," Leticia explains to the middle-aged man. "The rest of them are offline or destroyed."  
"This isn't right," he mutters. "Lottie, are you _sure _this gate won't turn on?"  
"I hope it does," she admits. "Considering the pandemic and all the _protests _going on...I think the girls ought to know what's going on."  
"Well," he begins as he steps in front of the keypad and starts to punch in a four-digit numeric code, "Sal told me to put in the code 0382. Said that Tessa had left it on a scrap bit of paper in her workshop near that mission journal she'd left behind the day of the mission."  
There's several beeps, and then the entire room is illuminated by a familiar sight...the sight of the gate opening. Wisps of golden light flood into the centre.  
_"Thirty-eight point two seconds remaining until gate shutdown," _a digital voice declares through the speakers. _"Please proceed through with care. Subject values will be allocated upon entry." _Leticia stands up, eyes wide.  
"It...it actually worked..." she murmurs.  
"You think we should head in?" Michael inquires.  
_"I _ain't sticking around," their son-in-law decides, beginning to step up to the gate.  
"Then we'll go with you," Leticia promises. "This is our fault for _green-lighting _Tessa's stupid project. Thomas, do you have that USB with the source code?"  
"It's in my pocket," the co-director promises. As the five head over to the gate, they're blissfully unaware of the presence of a sixth entity...one with sinister intentions.  
The five step inside, disintegrating into a flurry of pixels.  
The sixth follows suit.


	427. Chapter Four Hundred and Twenty-Six || I realised there's a plot hole set up in this AO3 chapter that I'm going to have to fix in the next Wattpad chapter.

** _TWO WEEKS LATER_ **

**\- - -**

**Time: 5:49 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Pianta Village, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The past week and a half has been tough on you. You'd spent long, harsh days in the Sun getting rid of all the paint polluting Isle Delfino, and some of it had been particularly troublesome to get rid of. You'd seen Cia watching you from afar over the time you'd spent cleaning up her mess; strangely, the Hackergirl and Mistaké had been absent. You hadn't been contacted by either of them like the Hackergirl had promised. And as the hours tick away, it feels like you're going to be stuck in this Oni form forever. Although you're uneasy, the others seem to be relieved that Isle Delfino is back to normal. One day, you, Mario, Revali and Tessa had all fallen ill with colds; Mipha had stopped by to heal Kylee's wounds, and being more than happy to, she'd gone off to clean one of the towns.  
"It's taken us nearly two weeks," Tessa decides with a smile as she sits down by the table in Giudice's backyard and sets her F.L.U.D.D down, "but it looks like we've finally got the island clean."  
"If I have to see _another _ounce of paint again," you mutter, "I'm going to go _insane."_  
"I'll second that," Revali agrees before sitting next to Tessa. She giggles as she leans into his shoulder.  
"So," Skylor says with a smile, "we've got tomorrow off to do whatever we want. What are you guys thinking?"  
"Why don't we throw [Y/N] a bachelorette party?" Tessa suggests. "I mean...tomorrow is the last day she's a free woman. After that, she's _Gan's _bitch and it'd be immoral to do five Seven Seas in a row." The rest of you burst into laughter.  
"If Mom was here to hear you," Kylee jokes, "she'd kill you and _then_ she'd fire you."  
"Oh, _heavens _no!" Tessa says in an overly-exaggerated Hylian accent, "not _firing _me! _Anything _but that!" The rest of the table bursts into laughter, but you notice that Wu looks uneasy. You're admittedly feeling horrible, too.  
"Why don't you plan out that party?" you ask them. "I'm just going to talk to Wu for a bit." As you get out of your seat, you can't help but feel an awful sensation in your stomach...almost as if you're about to throw up.

You're sitting inside Giudice's living room alongside Wu. You're finding it hard to speak.  
"What troubles you, [Y/N]?" he inquires, setting his staff down on the coffee table in front of you.  
"My wedding's _two _days from now," you respond, tears starting to well in your eyes, "and I haven't even been around to see what's happening. What...what if I _never _turn back?"  
"You were able to shapeshift into Ganondorf, were you not?" he inquires.  
"Yeah," you admit, "but-"  
"What's to say you can't try?" he suggests. You can hear laughter from outside.  
"Are Mistaké and the Hackergirl even _trying _to help?" you mutter. "They _promised _they would, but I haven't heard _anything _from them-"  
A knock on the door cuts your words short.  
"It's just us, dearies!" the old, wizened voice of the benevolent Oni calls out from the hallway as the door opens. You glance up to spot Mistaké, in her form of a little old tea shop lady, followed by the Hackergirl. You raise an eyebrow at Wu.  
"They have been doing their best," he assures you.

As the Hackergirl and Mistaké take seats on the sofa, you notice that they seem awfully tense. The former reaches into her pocket and pulls out a phone before showing you the screen. There's a photo of the woman you'd seen the night you were sedated with the tranquilliser. She appears to be in a dark and delerict sewer, a Shine Sprite hovering in her hands.  
"We had a few revelations recently," the Hackergirl murmurs. "Some of these new findings could potentially bring your true identity to light. Do you see that Shine Sprite?"  
"Yeah?" you ask.  
"See how Cia has assumed her true form in its presence?" she adds on. "I have reason to believe that she has driven all the Shine Sprites from your being. I have spent the last few days searching for them, and it _seems _that they are being held captive in Isle Delfino's underground sewer system by Zant and Sindaco."  
"You think the Shine Sprites can turn me back?" you ask.  
"It's worth a shot," Wu decides, turning to face the duo again. "Do either of you have any more reassuring news for her?"  
"We have located Kylee's phone and subsequently the link to the YouTube livestream she was doing at the time of the attack against you and your island," the Hackergirl continues. "I will make it public as soon as I can."  
"That's _right," _you murmur. "She...didn't she livestream Tessa meeting Revali at the entrance to the village?"  
"She did," she confirms. "The time of recording acts as an alibi for all of you, as you were all present in the video, both visual and sound-wise."  
"So if we can find the Shine Sprites and show that video to everyone in Delfino Castle..." you propose, "we can clear our names."  
"Precisely," the Hackergirl agrees. "Tomorrow, I will recover the Shine Sprites alongside Riju and Harumi. Hopefully, we shall be able to transform you back to yourself tomorrow night and sort things out in time for your wedding."  
"Hopefully," you sigh. "What should I do until then?"  
"Well, dearie," Mistaké responds with a toothy grin, "I'd like to teach you how to better control your abilities as an Oni!"  
"Abilities?" you inquire. "Like what?"  
"Come and meditate with Wu and I in the back garden," she advises. "I shall teach you how to tune in to the minds of others."


	428. Chapter Four Hundred and Twenty-Seven || bey-on-cé, beyoncé, sha-kir-a, shakira

The Hackergirl, along with Riju and Harumi, have left the village. You're currently in the backyard, your legs crossed and your hands resting on the ground next to you. Wu and Mistaké are seated beside you; the latter has taken off her lilac cowichan sweater and tied it around her waist. The others are still sitting at the table and chuckling as they discuss their plans for tomorrow.  
_"All thoughts are projected in waves," _Mistaké says in a low voice as you shut your eyes. _"Let them reach you...let them talk to you. Let their loud roars and their small whispers fill your mind..." _Your vision begins to turn a nice shade of blue; you're met with soft, calming waves of a golden light.  
_Man, _you can hear Kylee in your thoughts, _I could really go for some voltfruit right now.  
_"Tessa," Revali begins with a rather cheesy grin, "want to hear a joke?"  
"Go on," she ushers him.  
"What do you call a fly without wings?" Tessa begins to giggle, presumably already knowing the answer.  
"What?"  
"A _walk."  
_As Tessa bursts into laughter at the joke Revali's made, Kylee's beginning to think again.  
_Ugh, Tess..._she ponders bitterly, _why are you even **into** that asshole? He literally wouldn't stop poking fun at you the other week! You're such a dumb-ass, I swear to God.  
_"Wasn't that hilarious, Kylee?!" Tessa wheezes as she leans her head against Revali again. _"A walk!" _By now, she can't even sit up straight as she howls with laughter. Tears are running down her eyes.  
"Yeah," she lies with an innocent smile. "That was pretty funny, Revali."  
_She's got a weird sense of humour if she thought **that **joke was funny, _she adds on in thought. Your vision shifts vibrancy into a darker tone. There's hints of red around the edges.  
_So...sleepy..._you can hear Mario muttering in your head. _Why am I so tired? Is it really only six?  
What's the time? _Revali's voice adds on. _I'll say, all that work has exhausted me. Why, once those idiots find out they've had Princess [Y/N] cleaning up her own island, they'll be begging her for forgiveness. And well...I pray to Nayru that they let us have a sleep in._  
You open your eyes, having heard enough.

"Wow..." you murmur with a smile, looking up at Mistaké. "That...that was really weird."  
"Yes," she agrees. "It _is _quite strange when you begin learning how to tune in to other people's thoughts."  
"I've been able to talk with Corky in my head before," you explain to her.  
"Those with ties to the spectral realm tend to have similar abilities," Wu elaborates. "I don't see why you wouldn't be able to communicate with Cappy and Tiara as well."  
"Yeah."  
"Why don't you practise this meditation at night?" Mistaké advises. "If you're interested in the thoughts of people, you'll certainly be intrigued by their dreams! Why, you might even come across a nightmare!"  
"I guess I can give it a go," you respond.


	429. Chapter Four Hundred and Twenty-Eight || you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

**Time: 11:42 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Mayor Giudice's House, Pianta Village  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You decide that you want to take a peek into the dreams of the other people inside the house tonight. As you lean back in your mattress, you shut your eyes and begin to focus. At the moment, it seems that only one person is in the dreaming stage of sleep, as you're only getting one type of wave. However, this wave is extremely violent. It's staining the backs of your eyes red and making your nose sting. The waves are crashing into you like a massive boulder smashing into your chest and crushing every last bit of air out of your lungs. Whoever's dreaming at the moment is in the midst of an awful nightmare...or perhaps even worse - _no. _Whoever's projecting these waves at the moment is recalling a traumatic memory.  
_Nobody _can passively produce dream waves as intense as the ones you're receiving without some sort of history behind it. Or so Mistaké had told you before she'd left.  
"Let's see what's causing you trouble, dreamer..." you murmur. The edges around your vision tinge an off-white, and then you see it.  
The top of a Divine Beast taking on the appearance of a bird.

**\- - -**

_"You think you can take me, Ganon?" _Revali scoffs from one side of the Divine Beast as he lifts an arrow from his quiver and places it in his bow. He points it at a grotesque blob of Malice that's fused together with clumps of red hair and ancient machinery. "You'll have to try harder than _that _if you want to take Medoh from me!"  
In a flash, he's been knocked over by a blast of wind from a cannon on the Malice blob's right arm.  
He tumbles backwards a couple of times before landing flat on his back. He groans and curses under his breath for a few moments; you can see he's landed awkwardly on one arm. But in the usual Revali fashion, he's stubbornly persistent.  
_"Hmph," _he murmurs, more to himself than to the opponent before him. "If _you're _who that Calamity has sent to face me, then I'll say that I'm _certainly _disappointed." He pushes himself up off the ground and picks up his bow. "Now..._where _was I, again?" He draws back the arrow, his eyebrows lowering slightly. "Oh, _right. _It's time I send you to the _depths _of Lorule." He's about to let an arrow loose into the creature's eye, but an ungodly screech from it makes him jump. _"Blast _you!" You watch on as he nocks the arrow again and shoots it; it sails _right _into the creature's eye. In response, it swipes its left hand in the air, causing an enormous tornado to form. Despite the now dangerous hazard onboard the Divine Beast, Revali's quick to dodge it and shoot the creature again.  
It coils backwards and lands on the ground.  
"Now, now," he tuts, stepping towards it with another arrow aimed at it, _"won't _you make this a little harder for me? It's a _bore _dealing with such a _Cucco_ around here." He lets that arrow loose, as well as three more. With every successive arrow that sinks into the strange entity's body, Revali approaches it further. Eventually, he crouches down next to it, his eyes watching it with curiosity.  
"Hmm." He unsheaths a dagger on his belt and prods the Blight. It quivers at the touch. "You aren't very _lively, _are you? _Pathetic." _Revali resheaths the weapon before standing up. He turns around and stretches his arms out as far as they'll reach, beginning to head over to the main control unit, a strange structure shaped like an overgrown aloe vera plant. "If you have come here to try and kill me, you were _gravely _mistaken. Why, if _anything, _this is proof that _I _was the one destined to defeat the Calamity!" He can't stop himself from smiling. "Oh, those _other _Champions will be _begging _me for their forgiveness, _especially _that witch Urbosa. Telling me I shouldn't be overconfident? _What _a joke!" Slowly but surely, the Blight begins to rise up from the ground. It's twitching and shaking every few moments, almost as if a switch has been flicked. It wants _blood, _and it's going to source it from the blissfully ignorant Rito that's got his back turned to it. You want to scream out to Revali, tell him to turn around before the inevitable happens.  
But he's still monologuing in glee as the Blight lifts up its cannon and swings it into his side, sending him flying into the control unit.

You hear a sickening crunch as Revali lands on the ground in an extremely awkward position. He shouts a few curse words you didn't even know he knew how to pronounce, his bow falling out of his hands and sliding over to the main control unit. He goes to stand up but instead finds himself stumbling to keep his balance. He clutches at his side and glances down at his leg, which is bent back at an ungodly angle.  
_"So you like to play dirty, eh?" _he murmurs with a glare at his foe, beginning to make his way towards his bow. Every step with his right leg equates an extremely visible limp; it's a wonder he's still able to walk on it. You can see the bone protruding out where it's snapped upon landing; blood is slowly trickling down onto the ground with every step he takes. As he reaches his bow, he scoops it up and goes to load another arrow.  
His quiver is empty.  
_"Of course," _he hisses before unsheathing his dagger again. He turns to the Blight, but before he can say a word, he's blasted backwards by another vicious gust of wind. Again, his bow lands beside the main control unit. He lands on his arm and swears at the sound of another excruciating crunch. He knows he's landed on his leg again, and that the damage is now much worse; he winces in pain as the blood starts spurting out at a much faster rate. His heart thuds against his chest at an extremely concerning rate as he takes off his scarf, proceeding to tie up a hastily and poorly-made tourniquet above his bad leg. "I suppose I should head back to the village and have the doctors cauterise this thing once I'm through with you." He stands back up, cursing again as he watches even more blood spilling onto the floor. "Mother _Farore, _you've certainly done a number on me, haven't you?" He removes his scarf effortlessly before throwing it back over his shoulders. "Well, I'm not sure about you, but _I'd _like to go home now." As he staggers over to his bow, he begins to ponder whether he needs to call on the other Champions.  
_"No," _he assures himself. "I'm sure they're fine-"  
The Blight clobbers him in the back with the cannon, sending him crashing into the ground.  
Revali's about to get up, but to his absolute shock, he finds that he can't move his arms or legs anymore.  
He can't even _feel _them.

"What...what did you _do _to me?!" he roars, trying his hardest to turn his head so he can look up at the Blight. But no matter what, he can't move. He's been completely paralysed from the neck down.  
A gust of wind sends him smacking into one of the pillars atop Medoh; he lands with his head facing the sky.  
He wants to get up and give that monster a piece of his mind, but deep down, he _knows _that he's no longer able to do that. As much as he wants to, he _can't._  
There's only one thing he can do left, and despite the fact that he not just resents but _dreads _the idea, he knows that it's worth raising the alarm.  
_Dot. Dot. Dot. Dash. Dash. Dash._  
He watches in horror as the Blight begins to approach him, its cannon raised.  
_Dot. Dot. Dot. Dash. Dash. Dash._  
_"Come _on..." Revali mutters under his breath, _"answer _me!"  
_Dot. Dot. Dot. Dash. Dash. Dash._  
All the Rito can do is shut his eyes and pray that his suffering is ended upon the inevitable impact of the cannon onto his skull. Tears are welling in his eyes. No. He _can't _go like this. Not the way he is right now.  
_"Argh!" _

_ **\- - -** _

You bump your head on the bottom of Kylee's bunk, causing her to cuss a few words that are best not repeated in this story. You press your ear against the wall, straining to hear if Revali's alright. You can hear a pair of rather heavy footsteps thundering across the door, followed by a door slamming open.  
_"Are you okay?!" _Tessa exclaims in a voice loud enough to wake the dead.  
"It...it was so _real," _Revali murmurs back. "I...I couldn't move. It...it..._got _me-"  
"It's just a nightmare," she whispers in a soft tone as he proceeds to bawl his eyes out. Your heart breaks, knowing exactly what he'd been dreaming about. "It's not here."  
"It was the day that thing _killed _me!"  
"I'm so sorry. It sounds _awful, _what you've gone through." There's a few moments of silence before another pair of footsteps emerges.  
"Everything okay?" Skylor asks.  
"I think he's just had a really bad nightmare," Tessa whispers back. "He just needs some time."  
"I'll tell Giudice not to worry," she responds. "You coming back to our room?"  
"Yeah, but only to-"  
_"Don't leave," _Revali pleads.  
"I need to go and get my blankets," Tessa assures him. "I promise I'll be right back soon."

Kylee leans her head over the side of her bunk and turns to face you.  
_"What the Hell is goin' on, [Y/N]?"_  
"Revali had a nightmare," you respond.  
"You see it too?"  
"You saw it?"  
"Yeah. Mistaké showed me how to tap into people's heads and see what they were doing." You notice the somewhat exhausted look in Kylee's eyes; what happened in that nightmare was no cup of tea.  
"It was pretty gruesome."  
"Shit was darker than an episode of _Happy Tree Friends." _She glances around for a few moments. "Hopefully we can get this shit sorted out tomorrow...I don't think _any _of us have been sleeping easily."  
"Yeah," you murmur in agreement.  
Several seconds later, there's a knock on your door.

Kylee jumps off the bed and lands like a cat, pushing herself back up to her normal stance before heading over to the door and swinging it open. Skylor's standing on the other side, her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair cascades down her shoulders, with a few wisps brushing across her face.  
"Sorry you guys heard that," she apologises. "You two alright?"  
"It's okay," you promise her. "Is he alright?"  
"He's asleep now. Think he feels safer when someone's there with him, y'know?"  
"Yeah," Kylee agrees. She takes a few seconds to stretch her back. "What do you think his nightmare was about?"  
"Can't have been anything good," she murmurs. "I think you two should check on them..._just _in case."  
"I'll go," you assure Kylee. "You get back to bed."  
"I won't say no," she yawns, climbing back up the ladder. You slide out of your bed and follow Skylor out of the room. It doesn't take long for you to stop in front of the door to Revali's room. Skylor gently nudges it open as to not startle him.  
And when you see the state he's in, you can feel your heart panging out of sympathy.

Tessa's sitting next to him, her arms around his torso as he trembles out of fear. Every so often, he glances around hastily, as if he's expecting that monster to strike once again. Once in a while, you'll see a few tears starting to well in his eyes, which he hastily tries to wipe away.  
"I'm so sorry you had that nightmare..." she apologises to him, resting her head against his chest and holding him closer.  
"It's not your fault," he murmurs back. The two look up at you and Skylor.  
"Is everything alright?" you ask them.  
"Just a nightmare," Revali assures you. "Nothing I can't handle." Tessa gives you and Skylor a skeptical look.  
"Are you sure?" you respond. "You seem pretty shaken up."  
"It...it was the day I died," he murmurs, trying his best to avoid eye contact with you. "It was so vivid...so _real." _He refuses to say a word more, instead opting to lean back where he's lying.  
"Do you want a cup of tea?" Skylor queries. Revali shakes his head.  
"I just want to get back to sleep," he mutters.  
"We'll leave you to it," you promise. While you and Skylor are leaving the room, Tessa picks up her blanket in her arms before clambering up on top of him. She then throws the fluffy, blue blanket over his shoulders. You notice a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.  
_"This should help you stop shivering," _she whispers, getting up onto her knees so that she can give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll stay here with you...I don't want you getting hurt."  
"T-t-_thank _you, Tessa." For a while, the two stay there, staring into each other's eyes. You notice that the blush on her face is growing to the point it's creeping down her neck. "Are you alright?"  
"I...uh..." As she sits back down, you can spot her tensing in shock. She immediately glances down before burying her face into his chest. You can tell that whatever's got her shy is also making _him _look rather nervous; he's staring at the two of you in mortification.  
You and Skylor are quick to close the door behind you.  
"Good night," she quickly tells you before rushing over to her room.  
Without a word, you make your way to your room.


	430. Chapter Four Hundred and Twenty-Nine || https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0unrsecMwxg

**Time: 5:23 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Mayor Giudice's House, Pianta Village  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You climb out of your bed and head over to the door with a heavy slump. You'd had a quite sleepless night, with a lot of things running through your mind. Although you know that Ganondorf is oblivious to your disappearance, you can't help but feel hurt at how he's been treating you over the past couple of weeks. All the words he'd used...all of the violence...  
You're starting to wonder if he's someone you wouldn't be confident in ruling this kingdom alongside you.  
You have an ache in your shoulders as you head down the stairs and into the lounge room. While you're rubbing at them, you spot Kylee and Skylor sitting on the couch, cups of coffee in their hands. They look just about as tired as you feel, with bags prominent under the latter's eyes.  
"Morning," you begin as you sit down next to them.  
"Fuck," Kylee whispers as she takes a long sip from her cup, "I don't know if this thing is _working."  
_"The coffee?" you ask her. She slowly nods her head, looking as if she's about to fall asleep.  
"Those two..." Kylee pauses for a few seconds, unable to collect her thoughts. "Those two were up _all _night."  
"I could hear them from _my _room," Skylor adds on in a murmur. "You'd think there was no _tomorrow _from the way they were-"  
"Good morning," Wu begins as he emerges from the front hall. "What brings _you _three up so early." At that, Kylee begins to giggle to herself. She sets down her cup of coffee.  
_"Nah, _fam..." she assures him, "I ain't even _slept_ yet."  
"Oh, dear," he sighs. "And what prompted you to skip a night of sleep, Kylee?" Her laughter subsides, and for a while, there's an uncomfortable silence. You watch as Mario and Killow head down the stairs, both chatting about something.  
"Ask Romeo and _Juliet _next door to our room," she mutters. "Heard more moans than a fuckin' _CupcakKe _song." Wu stares at her as if she's gone insane.  
"Well," he decides, "regardless, I'm afraid I've come with some bad news." You all turn to face him.  
"Go on," Skylor ushers him.  
"Ganondorf has ordered that our [Y/N] be locked away in the prison by tomorrow," he admits.  
At the news, your heart stops.  
"Wait..._what?" _you murmur.  
Wu lets out a hefty sigh before bowing his head down.

"Last night," he begins to explain, "the residents of Delfino Castle had a meeting in regards to the wedding. Ganondorf has allowed Kylee, Corky and Mario to rejoin the party, and Cia has offered invitations out to Revali, Tessa, Skylor and Killow...but they have both ordered a faction of guards to lock [Y/N] away by tomorrow. I...I tried to protest against it, but I'm afraid everyone thought I was going senile. I'm sorry, Princess [Y/N]."  
"It's not your fault, Sensei," you promise him, although you're feeling shattered at the news. "You've done all you can to help us through these two weeks, and for that, I thank you."  
"Is there any way we can sneak her off the island?" Skylor murmurs.  
"I'm afraid that security has been upped twicefold with the arrival of the soldiers from Gerudo Town," he responds. "Alongside this, Cavaliere has ordered that all ships and planes are thoroughly checked for stowaways." You let out a sigh.  
"He's too good at his job," you mutter, crossing your arms over your chest. "So...when are they going to have me taken away?"  
"It could be at any time between now and tomorrow morning," he explains. "I'm sorry, [Y/N]."  
"Surely there has to be _someone _who can break her out..." Kylee murmurs.  
"I will get into contact with the Hackergirl to see how her recovery mission of the Shine Sprites is going," he proposes. "We can only hope that someone is able to sneak away in time to free [Y/N] from her cell."  
"She's been imprisoned?" a voice frowns from the bottom of the staircase. You look up to see Revali standing there. Strangely, Tessa's not by his side.  
"No," you assure him. "I'm being taken there at some point today by the castle guards so I don't _interfere _with my own wedding tomorrow." He raises an eyebrow.  
"This _Cia's _certainly thought of everything, hasn't she?" he decides as he goes to take a seat next to Kylee, who turns her head away from him and pulls a nasty face.  
"No, Revali," Wu sighs. "I am afraid that _Ganondorf _was the one who asked for [Y/N] to be imprisoned."  
"The way he's carrying on about this," he mutters, "I'm surprised that you won't be calling this wedding off, [Y/N]. The way Ganondorf has been handling this quandary is rather _asinine, _if you ask me."  
"Can you _please _not talk in thesaurus, dude?" Kylee frowns. "It's not even _six _in the morning."  
"And what's the matter with that, Kylee?" he retorts. "Were you up _late _again? Is _that _why you're so sulky this morning?" Kylee's nostrils flare slightly as she raises her eyebrows.  
_"Well, _Revali," she scoffs back, "it's kinda _hard _to fall asleep when all I can hear is you and your bitch moaning like cats in _heat_ through those paper-thin walls." His eyes widen at her words as she crosses her arms over her chest and scoots closer to you.  
"Well..._I'll _say, your mind appears to be in the gutter! Have you been thinking about _nothing _but that this morning, Carta?" Kylee's right eye starts to twitch as she glowers at him.  
_"You two were **right** up against our shared wall!" _she hisses. _"I heard everything!"_  
"What's going on?" you hear Tessa mumbling from the staircase as she rubs at her eyes underneath her glasses. Kylee immediately adopts her usual cheery expression.  
"Oh, _nothing!" _she assures her. "We're just discussing the party tonight-"  
"Oh," you murmur, watching Tessa curl up on the free seat next to Revali as she pulls him onto her lap and wraps her arms around his waist. "I...I just want to be back home."  
You jolt up as you feel a hand resting on your shoulder.

_"Gah!" _you exclaim. Midna giggles as she floats back a bit, her amber eyes sparkling with glee. "You _scared _me, Midna!"  
"Why the long face?" she ponders, placing her hands on your cheeks and giving you a wide smile. "You're getting _married, _[Y/N]! Doesn't that excite you?"  
"Not when my partner is trying to have me locked away in _prison, _it isn't," you mutter back.  
"I have a plan to help get you out," she decides, "but you'll have to trust me on this one."  
"How _so?" _you murmur.  
"You see," she begins with a chuckle, warping into thin air, "I can hide in shadows. It's a rather common perk of shadow-dwellers such as myself! I don't see why _you _shouldn't be able to hide in shadows, either!"  
"How much can the Oni _do?" _you mutter in disbelief. "I mean...shapeshifting? Hiding in _shadows?"  
_"It's quite strange," Revali agrees with you.  
"I mean...what does this have to do with [Y/N] being in prison?" Kylee ponders, scratching at her ear for a few seconds. "You're gonna have to explain that one to me, Midna." In response, the imp lets out a cheeky giggle and re-emerges from your own shadow. She floats over towards Kylee.  
"The Twili and the Oni are two races who practise shadow-dwelling," she explains to her. "I've heard of a group of sorceresses, the Shadow Sirens. I remember one in particular...was her name Veronica? Valerie?"  
"Vivian," Mario prompts her from the staircase. "She helped me rescue Peach from the Shadow Queen."  
"Eugh," Midna shudders, "the _Shadow _Queen. She's a _nasty _piece of work. I remember the day she came into the Twilight Realm. It was like...all the _life _had been sucked out of the air. It was a little while before you and your Champion friends came in, Revali."  
"You told us not to head to the catacombs of your palace," the Rito adds on. "Was...was that because you _imprisoned_ her there?"  
"Yes," she confirms. "It was a unanimous decision between me and my council. It was in the best interests of our world's inhabitants...to have such an atrocity locked away. I wasn't just about to risk being overthrown again, you know."  
"I keep forgetting that quite a few of you have been to the Twilight Realm," Tessa admits before turning to face Revali. "Did you meet Garmadon there?"  
"Yes," he responds. "Yet...he was different. He appeared more..._human." _For a while, everyone's dead silent, knowing that Garmadon is in quite an unsettling form. You can't imagine him any other way.  
"It's a good thing the Shadow Queen isn't out of there, right?" Kylee asks. At that question, Midna looks rather unsettled. _"Right?"  
_"Let's just say this," she murmurs back. "She's not leaving the Twilight Realm _any _time soon." As Midna turns back to face you, you're starting to wonder about this new threat. What's this Shadow Queen done that has everyone so worried?  
A rather loud and heavy knock on the front door cuts your thoughts short.  
"Is the _Oni _here?!" a rather loud and jarring voice exclaims from the front of the house. Midna immediately dives for your shadow.  
_"That _was fast!" she exclaims. Tears start to well in your eyes.  
"No..." you murmur. "I don't want to go!" You try your best to get up and run away, but two Pianta guards pick you up by the arms and legs before carrying you out the front. _"I refuse to be locked away!"_  
"Shut it, sunshine!" one of the guards sneers at you.  
The last thing you see before you black out is your own, human face smirking back at you from the letterbox of Giudice's house.


	431. Chapter Four Hundred and Thirty || but the answer is simple; she's the one to blame

**Time: ???  
Location: Delfino Plaza Prison, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The floor of the cell is harsh and cold. You don't know how long you've been in here, but all you can really do is contemplate everything that's led up to this moment. Your wrists and ankles have been chained to the ground. You know that it's been night for a while; the moonlight trickles in from the barred window. Midna's floating by this window and watching the night sky.  
"I wonder what's taking them so long..." she murmurs. "They...they should _really _be here by now." As she turns to face you, you notice that her eyes are dull and sunken.  
"You should get some sleep," you remind her.  
"Ditto," she responds, taking a seat on top of the sink and leaning her head against the wall. "Ugh, what are those idiots _doing? _Someone had _better _be dying-"  
_"Psst!" _hisses a voice from the door. You recognise it as Harumi's.  
Moments later, the door is kicked open by Riju.

The Ninjagian princess and the former Gerudo chieftess rush into the room, followed by the Hackergirl, who's holding a jar that's glowing with an intense light. The presence of this very light is causing the backs of your hands to burn with a furious heat. You notice that Harumi is carrying a large package in her arms.  
"Yin, are they _still _doing this whole 'chaining people up' thing?" Harumi mutters as she crouches down by your side, sets the package down next to her and begins to pick at the first cuff with a couple of hair pins. Riju turns to where Midna's sitting.  
"How'd _you _get in here, Midna?" she ponders.  
"Well," the Twili yawns in response, "I've been hiding in [Y/N]'s shadow."  
"I see..." she murmurs back.  
"We have acquired an itinerary for the wedding tomorrow," the Hackergirl continues, "as well as a full attendee list. It will be held in the throne room of your castle."  
"Cavaliere had Stella and Pritana create a duplicate dress in case something happened to the first one," Harumi adds on, patting the package. A smirk spreads across her face. "I quote unquote _accidentally _misplaced it when I was bringing it back to the castle." Eventually, you're freed from your binds. Riju helps you stand up.  
"Alright," she decides, turning to the Hackergirl. "Here's hoping this _works." _The Hackergirl nods her head and unscrews the lid of the jar. A flurry of golden light rushes out, illuminating the room in its warm glow. Your chest pangs with pain as multiple Shine Sprites collide with you. For a few moments, you can't see anything.  
As you open your eyes again, you glance down at your hands.  
They're the hands you recognise as your own...your _human _hands.  
"It...it _worked," _Midna whispers. Tears begin to well in your eyes, and for a while, you have to try your hardest to hide them from the others. "[Y/N]...what's wrong?"  
"They won't believe me..." you murmur. "Not while Cia's pretending to be me."  
"Thinking like _that _isn't going to get you anywhere," Riju responds before holding out her own hand. "We'd better get you out of here so we can tell you the plan."

As you and Midna follow the trio out of the prison, you find two figures standing on one of the piers. They're both huddled close to one another as they watch the waves crash to shore.  
"How long does it take to pick a fuckin' _lock?" _one person mutters in an accent unique enough for you to identify its owner as Tessa.  
"I'm not sure," the other responds, turning to face you. Revali, who you recognise as the second voice's owner, begins to smirk. "Why don't you ask them?" Tessa spins on her heel, clasping a new BorgPhone in one hand.  
"So?" she frowns, crossing her arms over her chest. "What were you lot _doin' _in there?" As she sees you, her scowl immediately fades into a smile. "Looks like it worked, Princess!"  
"I'm glad it did," you agree, stretching out your arms. "But we won't know if people will believe me until the ceremony."  
"Considering _you're _the one with light powers," Midna assures you, "I _know _Ganondorf won't be fooled by Cia any more!"  
"So," you continue, turning back to the duo, "what time is it, and why are you two out at the dead of night?"  
"Four-thirty," Tessa responds with a glance at her phone's screen, "and, well, I don't _know _what we're doing out here." Midna begins to sigh; Harumi raises an eyebrow at her.  
"Didn't you say that you wanted to help [Y/N]?" she mutters at her.  
"I didn't come here to fuck _spiders, _Harumi," she snaps back.  
"Hey!" Midna barks at the two. "Save the fighting for later. For now, we've gotta find a way back into Delfino Castle."  
"We haven't got much time," Riju admits. "Ganondorf is waking up early to get himself ready for the ceremony, and once he's up-"  
"The entire castle will follow suit," Revali adds on.  
"Quickly!" Riju ushers you all as you begin to rush down to the eastern end of the plaza.

**\- - -**

Upon reaching the northern section of Bianco Hills, you find a troop of guards stationed outside the entrance, wielding spears and circular shields with the Shine Sprite emblem on them. Braving the unusually frigid waters, you all sneak underneath the bridge. Your toes feel like they're going to fall off, but you bite your tongue and keep quiet.  
_"Captain Cavaliere was right, boys," _the troop leader mutters. _"You see what the punishment was for the troop that didn't see the princesses being kidnapped the other week? Three whole laps around the island!"  
"Yikes..." _a soldier at the front shivers. _"You think she's gonna punish us if that Oni escapes the prison?"  
"I heard we'll get **fired **if that happens!" _someone near the back gulps.  
_"Shut it, Notte and Giovane," _the troop leader snaps. _"Nobody's getting fired tonight, because _**we're **_the best troop in the guard! Now, you know the drill. Attack first, questions later! We aren't risking the lives of the royal family because we let our guard down!"_  
"Looks like Birdie's had security upped for the wedding," you whisper. "We need to find another way into the castle."  
"Is there a way we can distract them?" Midna ponders, leaning against one of your shoulders.  
"Well," Riju explains as she lowers her mask over her face, "the Yiga Clan is working alongside the Isle Delfinian Royal Guard. We have been since Aliya took over as the leader." She turns to face the others. "Can someone fake an injury?"  
"You do it," Revali ushers Tessa.  
"Why me?" she ponders. He takes a while to answer.  
"You, ah, certainly have an eye for _theatrics," _he slowly tells her. She raises an eyebrow.  
"Are _you _calling me dramatic?"  
"Of _course _not!"  
"Yeah _right, _Revali, yeah right..."  
"Follow my lead," Riju tells her in an effort to get back on track. She turns to face the rest of you. "Head inside when they're all away from the doors."  
And with that, Tessa and Riju wade back out to the shore.

_"Argh!" _you can hear Tessa screaming as you all sneak up to the shore. A quick glance reveals that she's clutching her head and cussing every bad word in the dictionary as Riju watches over her with feigned fear and dread. _"Some Venomari **twat **just spat in my face!"  
"Quick!" _Riju yells at the guards. _"Somebody fetch a doctor!" _Almost immediately, quite a few of the guards rush over to their side. Tessa clenches her eyes shut and grits her teeth together.  
_"So...many...spiders..." _she murmurs, waving her arms about. _"Get away from me! Stay back!"  
"A Venomari?" _one guard asks Riju. _"As in...from the Serpentine tribe?"  
"I saw them heading towards Ricco Harbour," _she lies back.  
_"Well, boys," _the same guard declares, _"we ought to go and find that Venomari. They could really cause danger if they get into the hospital!"_  
You watch on as the large group of soldiers rushes across the estate and towards the path leading into Ricco Harbour, clutching at their spears.  
"Idiots," you mutter. "Birdie _really _needs to find new guards." You climb up onto the bridge, and the others follow you.  
As you swing open the door, Mipha and Lloyd emerge in your vision with looks of confusion on their faces.

"What are _you _guys doing up so early?" Lloyd frowns, scratching at the back of his head.  
"I could ask the same of _you, _Lloyd," Revali responds in a rather stern tone. "Aren't you in the wedding party?"  
"I wish I wasn't," he mutters. "Ganondorf's been _nothing _but antsy with all of us over the last two weeks." Lloyd shakes his head. "I can't really blame him, to be honest..."  
"How so?" you ponder.  
"Well," he responds, "that nutjob _Oni _wouldn't stop stalking you guys, and Ganondorf's been _freaking _out."  
"The security around here is _abysmal," _Revali continues as Riju and Tessa walk up behind you. "They ran away because they thought they saw a shadow. _Cowards."  
_"Yeah," Tessa adds on as she stretches out her arms. "They think _everything _around here's an Oni."  
"Well," Mipha responds in her usual timid tone, "it's better to be safe than sorry."  
"You're right," you agree. "Regardless, I think I'm going to have a word with Birdie about the current state of the guard."  
"You'd better get back to bed, Princess," Lloyd begins as he ushers you inside. "You've got a _very _big day today, and you're gonna need _all _the rest you can get."  
"I will," you agree, turning towards the others. "I think _everyone _should head to bed."  
"Won't argue _there," _Tessa chuckles.


	432. Chapter Four Hundred and Thirty-One || EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

As everyone makes their way into the elevator, the Hackergirl subtly places her hand against the console. You spot a few sparks of violet electricity erupting from her palms. Moments later, the security camera loses its power. Everyone's dead silent as Lloyd pulls Mipha into a hug.  
"Aw," Tessa finally says in an effort to break the silence, "you two are cute together!"  
_"T-t-thank you, Tessa," _Mipha stammers, her eyes wide with shock. There's a rosy glow creeping across Lloyd's face. The elevator stops on the third floor, to which Tessa, Revali, Riju and Harumi all make their way out, accompanied by Midna. You follow suit.  
"Where are you going?" Lloyd frowns.  
"I...uh...I'm working on my vows," you lie. Well, it's not exactly a lie. You haven't even _thought _of them yet! You have no idea how today's going to play...all you know is that it's ought to be a disaster.  
"Okay," he chuckles. "Well, I'll let Ganondorf know-"  
"Don't," you usher him. "I don't want him to worry about me."  
"Alright," he responds as the elevator doors close. Just before they do, you can see the Hackergirl nodding her head in your direction.  
You wipe your brow in relief.  
_"Phew," _you sigh, _"that was close."_  
"Too close," Midna murmurs. You notice that there's a slight scowl on her face.  
_She's probably just tired, _you think.  
Everyone begins to shuffle into Tessa's room; the turquoise walls are decked out with posters, shelves and a tapestry depicting several constellations. She glances outside to ensure that nobody's watching her from the hall before locking the door behind her.  
"So," you start as you take a seat in her plastic desk chair, "what's the plan?"  
Everyone gulps at your question.  
"Does anyone even _have _a plan?" you murmur.  
"Sorry," Harumi apologises. "We...didn't think we'd _get _this far."  
"Well," you decide, "we've got some time to think of one." You take in a deep breath. "So...is it true that Beyoncé's playing at the wedding?"  
"Oh," Harumi admits, "that was a prank call Violet made to stir the mayor up. She put on your voice and _everything..."  
_"I'm not sure whether to be relieved that the money wasn't spent on a performance or disappointed that we _aren't _getting a performance now," you admit.  
"Vi _terrifies _me sometimes," Tessa murmurs with wide eyes.  
"She's insane," Riju agrees, wrapping her arms around her knees. Everyone falls silent for a few moments.  
A knock on the door cuts you off.  
_"Dolton?" _you hear Ganondorf beginning in a loud voice. _"Are you in there?"_  
"Under the bed or in the cupboard," Tessa hisses before cupping her hands together. _"Yeah! Whaddaya want?!" _You and Revali scramble for the cupboard, while Riju and Harumi dive underneath the bed. While Tessa shoves a large pile of clothes onto the floor in order to hide Riju and Harumi, Midna hides in the programmer's shadow. She gives you a wink just before you close the closet doors shut. Unfortunately, there's next to no space, what with all of the jackets, coats and dressing gowns that are hanging up on the rack. You feel as if you're being strangled to death by a fluffy, purple dressing gown with orange polka dots on it. You have to wrap your arms around Revali in order to not push the door open by accident. His heart is racing against your chest, presumably out of fear.  
_"It's going to be okay," _you whisper to him.

You peek through the crack of the door as Ganondorf steps into Tessa's room. She stretches her arms out in a yawn, offering him a slight smile.  
"Why are _you _up so early?" she asks innocently, adjusting her glasses to the bridge of her nose. Ganondorf appears to be in genuine turmoil; he's staring at his hands as if he's pondering whether or not what he's about to ask of Tessa is worth it. "Is everything alright?"  
"Pauline has lost her voice due to a cold, according to Cole," he begins in a quiet tone. "Without her...I'm afraid we don't have a singer for the reception."  
"Oof..." she responds. "Sorry to hear-"  
"I want _you _to do it," he orders.  
"Wait..._me?"  
_"Yes, you."  
"But..._why? _I'm not professional like Pauline, you know."  
"You're one of the few here who are musically _competent, _and well, [Y/N] asked me to ask you to perform a song during the ceremony."  
"During the ceremony?" Tessa raises an eyebrow. "What...what _song?" _In response, he hands her a sheet of paper. "Uh, I think the fuck _not. _My voice is too deep for this one!"  
"Then _transpose _it to your voice," he sneers back.  
"But...this song _really _isn't something I should be singing at someone's wedding," she tries to protest, "let alone before the _vows!"_  
_"Listen _to me, girl," he hisses as he grabs her wrist. "You'll _perform _this song without fail, or it'll be the last thing you ever sing!" She gulps and nods her head. "Now _go _to [Y/N]'s room, she has an outfit for you."  
"Oh, _God..." _she mutters as she starts to walk out of the room. "Oh, _fuck..." _You notice that she drops the piece of paper on the way out of her room; Ganondorf is too busy ushering her out to notice it. He shuts the door behind him, leaving the room 'empty'. Moments later, Harumi shoves the pile of clothes to the side before opening the closet. You tumble out and smack your head against the carpet next to the sheet of paper. Harumi picks it up and straightens it out.  
"What's she singing?" you ask.  
"Well, [Y/N]," she begins while handing you the sheet, "it looks like you're having Beyoncé at your wedding after all. Isn't _A Woman Like Me _from _The Pink Panther?"  
_"I think so," you respond bitterly, wondering why on Earth Ganondorf has managed to drag Tessa into the centre of attention again.  
"I have a feeling Cia knows _exactly _what's going on around here," Riju murmurs. "She's trying to have us broken up so that it's easier for [Y/N] to get caught."  
"That _isn't_ going to happen," Harumi protests as she helps Revali out into the room. "We'll hide her elsewhere."  
"But where?" he responds. "There's barely _any _places in Delfino Castle that won't be under guard."  
"How about Tessa, Borg and Gadd's office?" Harumi suggests. "There aren't any cameras in there."  
"We'll need to get Borg and Gadd out of there," Riju ponders. "But...I think I know how to. I'll call you when the office is free, Harumi."  
And with that, she leaves the room.  
"When does the wedding start?" you wonder.  
"I don't know," Harumi explains. "All I know is that it ends at twelve. Until then, someone has to work on getting Cia the _Hell _out of here."  
"What happens if we can't get rid of her?" Revali asks her, leaning against the door of the closet.  
"Then we gatecrash the wedding," you decide before turning to the Rito. "Revali, do you think you could find the Sword of Sols for me? Who _knows _how powerful Cia really is?"  
"Of course I will," he promises, nodding his head. Harumi reaches for her phone at a tone. "Now, let's get you inside that office, shall we?"


	433. Chapter Four Hundred and Thirty-Two || The Calm Before The Storm

Eventually, you find yourself safe within the boundaries of Tessa, Borg and Gadd's office. Riju's sitting inside with you and Harumi; she'd brought Kylee, who'd been wandering around the castle, into the office as well. The four of you are busy talking to one another as the three help you step into your wedding dress; they're already dressed for the wedding, with Riju and Kylee in their golden, floor-length bridesmaid gowns. You're jealous of how light and airy their dresses are, as your own dress is admittedly quite heavy. It's got even more layers to it than an onion!  
_How on Earth am I supposed to fight in this? _you ask yourself. _Ugh, hopefully it doesn't come down to it.  
_"And I'll _just _put a touch of gold," Kylee murmurs as she lightly taps a make-up brush against your nose. Riju's standing behind her as she ties Kylee's hair back into a sleek, high ponytail. "That'll add a nice highlight." As you glance down at the backs of your hands, the markings give off a faint glow every couple of seconds or so. Your stomach is clenching at the thought of something going wrong. You _know _something bad's going to happen today.  
"How do we get [Y/N] into the throne room?" Harumi asks. "There's going to be at least _fifty _guards there...if not more!"  
"Not to mention that everyone else is going to be inside," Riju adds on.  
"Well, not _everyone," _Kylee responds. "Pauline's stuck in her room today, and, well...I think Revali's being serious about not attending."  
"Don't blame him," she murmurs while stepping behind you and lowering your veil over your face. "He and Ganondorf _hate _each other."  
"To be fair," she retorts, "he _kinda _murdered Revali."  
"Speaking of the Devil," Harumi decides, "what's taking him so long to find [Y/N]'s sword?" All of a sudden, a loud beep fills the air. Kylee glances down at the screen of her robotic arm.  
"Shit," she mutters, "Cavaliere just sent a message calling _everyone _to the throne room. It's started."  
"Stay here until Revali finds you, [Y/N]," Riju orders as the trio stand up.  
"Or when Tessa starts singing," Kylee adds on. "Whatever's first."  
You nod your head with a gulp. Time's flown by this morning.


	434. Chapter Four Hundred and Thirty-Three || Gatecrashing Your Own Wedding (a guide for dummies)

You're sitting patiently, picking at the skin around your nails out of nervousness. So far, you can't hear any music.  
_What if I don't hear it? _you frown to yourself. _If I don't hear it...then Ganondorf's going to be married to a complete stranger, and I can't stop her!_  
"[Y/N]," someone begins from the other side of the door.  
The Hackergirl.  
You open it slowly, taking a few deep breaths in. The helmet-wearing anon stands in her usual stoic nature, carrying the Sword of Sols in its scabbard. She's also in possession of the set of ceremonial armour that Kai and Nya had forged for you.  
"How'd...how'd you get that?"  
"I switched the real set out for a fake," she explains, resting the golden tasset around your waist before handing you your shoulder pauldrons. As you set them into place, the Hackergirl rests the circlet upon your head. For the most part, it's identical to your old one, however, there's two main differences. The body of the Shine Sprite emblem in the centre of the circlet has been made from a shimmering moonstone, and at the back of the circlet, you find the emblem of the Gerudo. You're curious as to the design choice, but regardless, it looks beautiful.  
"Where's Revali?" you blurt out. "He was supposed to deliver the sword to me-"  
"He got caught," she responds. "Ganondorf had him attending alongside with the others in order to keep an eye on him, so I am afraid that I am the only one left who is able to help you."  
"That's alright," you assure her. "I...I hope we can get rid of Cia."  
"I am confident we will," she replies.

While you make your way down the north-west stairwell, you can hear violins being played in a rather fast-paced fashion. Not too soon later, a plethora of other instruments enter the mix, including a funk guitar, a bass guitar, an electronic drum kit and several brass instruments.  
_"Shit," _you mutter. "The song's started."  
"We'll get there in time," the Hackergirl promises you. The two of you stop at the ground floor exit. As you count the guards, Tessa's voice rings through the speakers. For some reason, it's shakier than usual.  
With ten guards standing either side of the doors, you can't help but to shudder at the thought of trying to get past them all.  
"Is there any way you can get rid of the guards?" you ask the Hackergirl. She shakes her head. "Fuck, how are we gonna get past them, then?"  
"Watch," she advises before holding up a hand and snapping her fingers together. You watch as they all freeze in place, as still as statues. "We don't have long before they resume moving. It's now or never, Princess." You're hesitant to move, but the Hackergirl ushers you forward. You know there's no turning back now. The two of you stop in front of the doors; moments later, the Hackergirl turns to face you. "There's nothing to be afraid of. After all, the truth shines above all."  
_Ironic coming from someone whose whole identity is based around deception, _you think, _but go off, I guess._  
"Thank you," you tell her politely before turning to face the door.  
"And one last thing," she continues. "Happy birthday, [Y/N]."  
Although you're in a rush to open the doors, you throw your arms around her. She's taken aback, but she slowly settles into the hug.  
"You...you remembered," you respond, this time more sincerely. _"Thank you." _As you let go of the Hackergirl, you turn towards the doors again. You lift your leg up before kicking the doors open with enough force to wipe out a village. They swing _right _around, causing a loud _'BANG' _to fill the air.  
Although there's a lot of white and gold decked around the room in the form of furniture and decoration, all you're seeing is _red._

Gasps fill the air as you proceed to storm down the aisle and towards the podium, where Ganondorf stands with the imposter; Cavaliere, who is standing behind the duo, stares at you with wide eyes. Everyone in the audience is far too shocked to do anything, and for those who can move, they're glancing back and forth between you and the woman up at the altar.   
"Now," you hiss as you unsheath your sword, "I think it's time that charade of yours _ended, _Cia. _Stand _down or else."  
"So you've come here to cause trouble again, _Oni?" _Ganondorf hisses back at you. "How, may I ask, did you escape that cell, hmm?"  
"Don't waste your breath pitying such a pathetic _waste _of air, Ganondorf," Cia assures him with a smirk.  
"A waste of air," you repeat in disbelief.  
"She'd be _foolish _to try anything," she continues. "She has _no _power here-"  
"Oh," you mutter, _"fuck _off!" A torrent of golden energy erupts from your free hand, striking Cia in the chest. She's flung into the wall, causing a deep crack to form. There's quite a bit of dust everywhere.  
_"Get _her!" she shrieks, stumbling to her feet. "Get that shapeshifting witch before she _kills _us all!" But nobody follows through with her orders. Instead, they're staring at her in complete shock. Not a single jaw isn't dropped in the room, save for the few of you who knew of her deceit.  
After all, she's assumed her true form of a white-haired, red-eyed woman, and she'd spoken in her own voice.  
As you turn back to Ganondorf, you notice that he's beginning to scowl again, but this time, it's rightfully directed to her._  
"Cia," _he finally acknowledges.

The sorceress stands up and brushes the dust from her gown. There's a wicked gleam in her eyes and a shit-eating grin spread across her face.  
"I'll admit," she finally begins while turning to face you, "not _everyone _in this castle is completely devoid of a brain. A _few _of you saw right through the lie. But why those of you didn't speak _up _about itis beyond me..."  
"Get the _Hell _out of here," Riju hisses, reaching behind her pale golden dress and drawing a sickle out before pointing it at her. Her hand trembles in fear of the woman before her. Cia crouches down to her height and rests a hand on her cheek.  
"You couldn't hurt me if you _tried," _she taunts, pinching Riju's cheek. In response, she immediately shoves Cia towards the make-shift orchestral stage; she trips over the hem of her dress and smacks face-first into the edge of the stage. Blood starts trickling from her nose. She wipes it away with the back of her hand.  
"Who are you working for?" Tessa demands, jumping down from the stage. She draws back the sleeve of her black jumpsuit and clenches her fist, using her other hand to pick Cia up by the upper arm. "Tell us and I'll go _easy _on you-" Before she can finish, Cia draws out one of Tessa's revolvers from its holster before pressing it against her temple; she's got her in a headlock.  
Everyone's frozen in renewed fear now.

"It's all _your _fault, Tessa," she sneers in her ear, smirking as Tessa struggles to escape from her grasp. _"You're _the reason my master is trapped inside that Digiverse, wandering _aimlessly _without a way out. Do you know what _happens _to those who defy the Overlord?"  
"They usually kick his ass into next week," she mutters back through gritted teeth. "Just ask Lloyd or _Zane _about it!"  
"Well," she retorts, _"those _days are over-"  
A gigantic, orange hand made of locks of hair snatches Cia away from Tessa; this hand then slams her into the ground, causing it to shake for a few seconds.  
When the hand lifts up again, Cia's gone.  
Everyone faces Midna, who's hovering where Cia once stood. Her eyes appear to be...somewhat bored? Regardless, it's a rather polarising parallel to Tessa, who's trembling in her high-heeled boots next to the imp.  
"Now," Midna requests in a calm voice, "can we _please _go on with the wedding?"  
"Yes," you respond quietly as you sheath your sword and step up onto the podium. You're hesitant to look Ganondorf in the eye and instead opt to reach for his hands, however, he throws his arms around you and holds you close. For a while, you remain there. You're glad that you can finally be with him again. You take a few moments to admire his outfit as you step back. It's admittedly strange, seeing him dressed in a black and white tuxedo. You notice that he's wearing a matching set of shiny, golden armour to you; his circlet, however, takes on a form akin to that of his old crown.  
_"[Y/N]..." _he murmurs. "How could I have been so _foolish _to fall for her lies?"  
"It's okay," you assure him, tears beginning to well in your eyes. "None of this is your fault. All that matters _now_ is that she's gone."  
"I can _never _make it up to you...all that I have done-" You shake your head and raise a hand, cutting him off.  
"If I've learnt _anything _over these past two weeks,"you begin to tell him, "it's that I _know_ I can count on you to protect our daughters." As you take in a deep and shaky breath, you look up into his golden eyes. "I'm sorry you had to wait for me again." You turn towards Cavaliere, who's still shaking slightly from everything that's ensued. "What part of the wedding are we up to?"  
"We're up to the vows," he explains to you. You nod your head before turning to face Ganondorf again.  
You're ready to hear what he has to say.


	435. Chapter Four Hundred and Thirty-Four || i lowkey ripped this scene off another gan x reader i wrote

"[Y/N], my sweetheart," he begins. "I have made a great deal of grave mistakes prior to this day, there is no denying it. Power...I often found myself craving power in a violent, bloody lust. However, in blind rage, I _also _often failed to see the _true _power that I so desperately needed...the power to overcome one's demons in order to find solace within oneself." He pauses for a few moments. "I believe it was fate that the goddesses presented us to one another." You smile, taking his hands again. There's a slight tremor to them. "You taught me that the best way to rule a kingdom was to fight for its protection and in turn become revered by its people, not to conquer it in the name of darkness and death, bringing about destruction wherever one thought fit." His eyes glance down to the ground. "I...I have betrayed you by allowing that witch _Cia _to meddle in our affairs. But it will not happen _any _more, and that, I promise." He takes in a deep breath. "[Y/N], I vow to cherish your love, for you offer it unconditionally to me. I vow to care for you in light and in darkness...and I vow to protect you until the day I die. I will do whatever it takes to fight for you, no matter what path you may choose in life." You watch on as Junior walks over to him, carrying a pillow with two golden rings on it. Ganondorf takes the smaller one before placing it on your left ring finger, atop your engagement ring. It sparkles and shines in the sunlight radiating from the skylight in the centre of the ceiling.  
"I..." you murmur. "Ganondorf, I don't know what to say. That...that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you tell me in my entire _life!" _He chuckles while resting a hand on your cheek.  
"Perhaps you could say your _vows, _[Y/N]." The crowd bursts into laughter, after which you smile and nod your head. You haven't really planned it out, but you_ barely _plan your speeches out.  
_Here goes nothing, _you think anyway.

"I remember the day we formally met like it was yesterday," you tell him with a smile. Your mind goes back to the memory of Ganondorf approaching you on the islet. "However, we'd met eighteen years prior to that day, on my literal date of birth. And that same islet we had met each other both times was the place we would also meet our daughters."  
"It's a wonder you two aren't getting _married _there!" Kai exclaims from the back rows. Once more, the audience cackles like there's no tomorrow.  
_"That'll _do, Smith," Ganondorf responds with a smirk, _"that'll _do."  
"I hadn't experienced romantic love before I'd met you," you continue. "I'd experienced _other _forms of love, such as friendship...familial...material. But not the kind I feel whenever I'm with you. And...to be honest, it's my favourite." You're pondering on what you're going to say next; to be honest, you haven't thought of it during the two weeks you were gone. "You taught me a lot of things I don't think I ever would've learned, like fighting giant _skeleton _monsters inside the ancient ruins of prisons, and...the art of _rap _battling-"  
_"Ew!"_ a large portion of the crowd shudders while several others laugh again.  
"Get a _room, _[L/N]!" Lloyd squeaks. You and Ganondorf are both giggling like schoolgirls; after all, it was _Lloyd _who had proposed the euphemism in the _first _place.  
"Anyway," you continue, "I have a few promises I'd like to make to you. First, I promise to always stand up for you against others who don't care to see how you have changed for the better and instead focus on your past. Second, I promise to ensure that you're well-protected, no matter whether I am there with you in person or spirit. And finally...I love you, and I promise that I will _always _love you." You take the other ring from the cushion before placing it on his left ring finger. The two of you turn to face Cavaliere, who's busy trying to fight off several tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
"[Y/N]," he whispers, "you're like a _daughter _to me." Birdie cackles next to you.  
_"Oh, _Dad..." she smiles. "[Y/N]'s always been a part of our family!"  
"I know," he responds before clearing his throat. "We'd better wrap up this ceremony so we can welcome the _son-_in-law to the family, eh, Bird?"  
_"We stan," _Birdie, along with a beaming Kylee, chime.

"Princess [Y/N] [L/N] of Isle Delfino," Cavaliere begins in his usual stoic tone, "do you take the man standing before you to be your lawfully wedded husband?" As you turn to face Ganondorf again, you nod your head.  
"I do," you answer.  
"And do _you,_ Ganondorf Dragmire," he continues, "take the woman before you to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do," he responds, not breaking eye contact with you for even a _second_. Cavaliere nods his head before taking a step back.  
"Then it is with the blessings bestowed on me by the Deities of the Sun and Moon that I pronounce the two of you husband and wife, and subsequently, the King and Queen of Isle Delfino. May the stars shine down upon you!"  
You're pulled into a kiss almost immediately by Ganondorf, in which whoops, cheers and applause follow suit.


	436. Chapter Four Hundred and Thirty-Five || fuck king boo, all my homies hate king boo

**Time: ???  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: Bad**

_Deep within the glassy prison of the unforgiving chamber Gadd's stored him inside, he listens to the sounds of lively cheers intently. The sorceress Cia has failed the Overlord, from what he can hear, or otherwise he wouldn't be here. However, the witch is not the first to do so. Her failure was preceded by that of Kotake and Koume, whose failure was in turn preceded by that of the Hackergirl, Zant, even that incompetent fool Hellen Gravely...and admittedly, himself. With each and every failure, he's grown weary of the tactics the Overlord is employing. Having a single Elite run off willy-nilly just to get their asses handed to them by the Daybreak Princess, the Dark-Light Heroine? No more. The Heroes of the Triforce have had it too easy for _**too **long, and enough is enough. The fate of the Sixteen Realms lies with those who control it, and at the moment, the foolish light-dwellers are reigning supreme. However...he has a plan. Something that could allow not only his freedom, but a victory for the side of the Overlord. It involves a particular group of people he can easily toy with. Perhaps someone who still grieves over their loved ones' deaths, someone like Princess Zelda? Or how about people who hold many secrets that should never see the light of day, people like Lord and Lady Garmadon? He could **also **mess around with people who are rather unsatisfied with their roles in the prophecy...such as King Bowser, Lady Bilara and Master Revali.  
From the depths of his confinement, King Boo calls upon an old friend he knows will fight relentlessly alongside him, a friend he's aware will be able to lure in those individuals who are pondering the darker things in life with offers they can't refuse.  
A friend named Kohga.


	437. Chapter Four Hundred and Thirty-Six || reception, part i

**Time: 6:00 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
** **Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
** **Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
** **Motives: Good**

Everyone's gathered in the ballroom for dinner, where Kylee and the Hackergirl are busy showing Judge Giudice the footage from the unlisted YouTube livestream that Kylee had filmed. She watches it intently before bowing her head down when it cuts; about two minutes after Cia had approached you. The video had abruptly ended as a result of low battery.  
"Well," she begins after a brief moment of thought, "I won't be able to formalise it until tomorrow when I head into the office, but the evidence that has surfaced today has convinced me to acquit you, Jumpman, Dolton, Quill and Rogers of all crimes I previously charged you for, as well as the Queen. It's been quite the misunderstanding...I'll say, that _Cia _duped us all!"  
_"Thank _you, Judge Giudice," she sighs with relief while clasping the judge's hands in her own. "You're a _lifesaver!" _Next to the young, blue-haired hero, Revali watches Giudice quite closely.  
"I don't suppose there will be _compensation _for the whole mix-up, will there?" he ponders. Kylee smacks him in the upper arm. _"Hey!"_  
"It's okay," you assure Kylee, "you all deserve it for your hard work over the past couple of weeks. I'll be happy to arrange something for everyone." You turn to face the others you'd spent the last couple of weeks with; for the most part, everyone looks excited at your proposal. "Did you have anything in mind?"  
"I'd like to return home to Hyrule for a couple of weeks or so," Revali declares. "As much as I enjoy your hospitality, [Y/N], I haven't been home in over a hundred years...and these past couple of weeks have made me realise _just _how much I miss it." To his right, Tessa raises an eyebrow.  
"You haven't?" she frowns at him before shaking her head. _"Mate..._it's a no-brainer. You're going."  
"I _know _that," he mutters back. Birdie raises both of her eyebrows while sipping on her glass of champagne before giving you a particular look suggesting concern.  
"So," Kylee begins in an effort to shift the conversation, "when's the mini-bar opening?"  
"Nya, Jay, Misako and Wu are all going to take the children into the library before the dancing starts in an hour or so," Ganondorf responds. "After _that..._well, Carta, _you_ can drink that little heart of yours out."  
"Good," she smiles before turning her attention to another table, where Kai's watching her with a cheesy grin. "I can't wait!"

As you glance around at the different tables, you can hear snippets of people's conversations. From Zelda and Misako discussing the prophecy and their latest discoveries to a rather intrigued Wu, to Luigi describing his favourite ravioli recipe in great detail for an audience consisting of Cole, Urbosa and Billie, the topics are widely varied amongst the groups. For the most part, everyone's sticking to their close circles of friends, although there are a couple of people who seem to be rather quiet.  
One of those people is Link.  
"Hey," you whisper to Ganondorf, ushering over to the Hylian knight. "Is he alright?"  
"I'm not sure," he murmurs back. "I can _never _quite tell with that boy..."  
"Can I check on him?" you inquire. He nods his head; you then get up out of your seat. You're not a big fan of just how heavy the skirt is. You can barely move in it!  
_"Queen [Y/N]!" _chirps a voice from another table. Kylee, Billie, Corky and Tessa's red-haired friend leaps up from her seat before rushing over towards you. "Do you need help with that skirt?"  
"If you wouldn't mind," you respond. She reaches for the belt before unclipping it and tugging at it. You're immediately relieved of the weight as the bulky skirt tumbles to the ground in a heap, revealing a much lighter and airy knee-length skirt beneath. You smile and step out of the circle before twirling around in your new skirt. "Thank you, Stella."  
"No problem," she nervously chuckles before picking up the heavy fabric and rushing over to her seat again, where she resumes her conversation with the rest of her friends. You then make your way towards the table Link's at; Daruk, Nya, Jay, Darunia, Saria, Harumi, Aryll, Urbosa and Riju are also sitting there.

"Hello!" you say with a smile, watching the group turn their attention to you. "Are you all enjoying the reception?"  
"It's a lot of fun!" Nya giggles while rocking her son back and forth in her arms.  
"The ceremony was pretty terrifying, though!" Jay admits. "Who knew that weird lady was pretending to be [Y/N]?!" Harumi and Riju exchange smiles.  
"We knew," the Ninjagian princess announces.  
"At least she's gone now," Riju sighs with relief. "If it wasn't for Midna...well, I don't think Tessa would be alive right now."  
"Actually," a voice says behind you, "we Immortal Humans can't die...not until our day of judgement arrives."  
You turn around to find Corky floating alongside Midna; the two look rather content.  
"Well," Jay chuckles nervously, "they're not the Immortal Humans for _nothing."_  
"Care to explain?" Urbosa prompts the Bonneter. She stretches out her arms.  
"Basically," she begins, "in our Universe, the Earth is in a co-orbital configuration with another planet called Hybridia. That other planet was where me and my friends were chosen to replace a group of councilwomen who'd watched over the two planets for the past one thousand years. Formally, we're known as the Magna Carta, but we're more commonly known as the Immortal Humans because we're humans...and we can't exactly die until our day of judgement, hence why I only became a Bonneter and didn't fully _cark _it. We can either choose to stay in the council for another thousand years, or pass on our roles to nine _new _heroines. We're definitely going to outlive most of our friends and family outside of the council...with the exception of Kylee and Billie's parents, of course. They're the deities of Earth."  
"What is your role as part of this council?" Riju inquires.  
"We essentially withhold the law in a manner that's fair and just to the people of both worlds," Corky replies. "As we're also part of an agency that focuses on the regulation and upholding of elemental-based laws across both planets, we _also _serve as professional _ass-_kickers."  
"It seems like you guys have a lot on your plates!" Nya responds. "Isn't it stressful fulfilling such an important role?" Corky shrugs her shoulders.  
"There's good and bad in being part of the Magna Carta," she answers her, brushing back her tuft of lemon-yellow hair. "But helping protect our world? It's all worth it." A sigh escapes the Bonneter. "But lately...we haven't been around to do any protecting. I have a _bad _feeling that we're going to return to our worlds in chaos."  
"If you guys ever need any help," Nya assures her, "we'll be happy to help."  
"Yeah!" Jay adds on. "It's our _duty _as Ninjas to help wherever we can."  
"Count us in too, Corky," Urbosa agrees, a smile gracing her lips. "A friend of [Y/N] and Ganondorf is a friend of mine."  
"Thank you," she responds with a beam.  
"I need to talk to Link for a second," you finally decide. "Is that alright?"  
"Sure," the table agrees. Link nervously glances around; Urbosa nudges him out of his seat.  
"Yes, [Y/N]?" he whispers.  
"How about you and I go for a walk?" you inquire, beckoning him over.


	438. Chapter Four Hundred and Thirty-Seven || your free trial of living has expired, hoomans

**Time: 6:12 AM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: ???, Hyrule  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: Good**

The group of five from the universe beyond are gathered on a simple dirt path cutting through a field of soft, viridescent grass; there's a wooden sign not too far away from them. As they approach the sign however, they're met with markings that they've never seen in their lives before.  
"Where _are _we?" Leticia murmurs, scratching at her airy, mahogany curls.  
"Not on _Earth,"_ Michael responds as Thomas glances up at the sky, eyes wide with awe, "that's for sure."  
"Do you think the girls are here?" she inquires.  
"There's only one way to find out," he replies before turning to their son-in-law. "Mercer! Can you read this?" As the younger man heads over to the sign, babbling daughter in arm, he squints his eyes at the text.  
"Hmm," Mercer murmurs, "it's _not_ any script I've seen before. It _vaguely _resembles a mix of English and Japanese, though, so I _might_ be able to decipher it into romanised characters." Not looking away from the sign, he holds out his daughter to the other three. "Can someone take Oppie?" His mother-in-law takes the child before giving her a smile. "Okay...it _looks _like it says...Gerudo Canyon? That doesn't make sense. Where _are _we?"  
"Aren't the Gerudo that group of women from the _Zelda _games?" Leticia ponders.  
"They are," Thomas responds. "Tess never shuts _up _about those games."  
"So the first aspect of the mission was successful," she notes verbally. "Goodness me...something must have happened to the girls while they were in here. But what?"  
They're cut off as a trio of young women with vivid red hair, intense eyes of various colours and dark complexions approach them.

_"Vas'saq!" _the Gerudo at the front chirps, giving them a wave. Her eyes are a fiery yellow. "Look at your tiny, round ears! You must be Ninjagian tourists, right?"  
"Did..." Mercer begins with a furrowed brow, "did _you _say Ninjagian?"  
"As in the citizens of the Ninjago Empire," the woman to her right answers, her ruby eyes sparkling in the sunlight.  
_"Ninjago..." _Michael repeats in disbelief. "Thomas, you're _never _letting Tessa pull this shit again."  
"No," Leticia answers the group. "We're all from the United States..." She pauses to point to Thomas. "And _he's _from Australia."  
"Never _heard _of those places," the other traveller responds, fluttering her violet eyes. "They must be from another realm!" Leticia clears her throat.  
"Have _you _seen a group of nine girls?" she asks. "One child, three teenagers and five adults?"  
"That's a pretty vague description," the first admits. "Are there any unique features about them?"  
_"Tell 'em about K," _Michael whispers to his wife. She nods her head.  
"One of the adults. Eighteen, about five heads shorter than you. Blue hair and red horns...she has a metal left arm-"  
"Oh!" the third one exclaims. "You mean Kylee, the brave warrior who fought alongside our former king in the Arbiter's Grounds? _I _know where she is!"  
_"That's her!" _the four exclaim.  
"Where is she?" Leticia demands.  
"She's in Isle Delfino," the Gerudo replies. "She's aiding Princess Zelda and Lord Dragmire on a quest to defeat a _great _evil."  
"Yep," Michael agrees, nodding his head. "Sounds like my daughter, alright. Jumping _head-_first into adventure."  
"Are her friends with her?" Mercer asks.  
"The last we heard from the new queen," the second Gerudo answers, "there's a group of eight who accompany Kylee. We heard the short one with _glasses _greatly angered the Rito Champion, or so the Rito Villagers have told us!"  
_"Teresa Marie Dolton..." _Leticia mutters under her breath, _"I swear to God-" _She sighs and shakes her head. "Sorry. Could you show us how to get to Isle Delfino?"  
"Of course!" the trio agree. "We were _just _headed there!" The group points to the north, where they spot a series of icy mountains _just _ahead. "Just head that way!"  
"Once we find them," Mercer tells the group, "we're headed home. I don't think I can _handle _another day of 2020."  
"Hear, hear!" the other three adults exclaim. As their backs turn to the group, they fail to see that the three 'Gerudo' have transformed into their true forms...  
...a Yiga, a Twili and a Boo.

_What idiots they all are, _King Boo tells Zant and Kohga within thought. _Any person who lives in the Sunshine Realm knows Isle Delfino is the southern-most kingdom on Earth!  
But they're not from here, _Zant reminds them, _are they?_  
_That doesn't matter, _Kohga assures the group. _We now have more than enough bait to persuade our...potential recruits.  
I have a feeling it will be difficult to persuade that Lady Garmadon, _King Boo admits. _What do we do to those who refuse our offer? _He and Kohga turn to Zant.  
_We kill them, _the Twili declares.


	439. Chapter Four Hundred and Thirty-Eight || semi-responsible parenting uwu

**Time: 6:37 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As you step into the kitchen with Link, you notice he looks rather uneasy. He's rubbing at his neck, which bears several healed battle scars. His cerulean eyes dart across the room, choosing to look anywhere but in your direction.  
"What's the matter, Link?" you ask him in a gentle voice. "You seem pretty tense."  
"It's nothing," he promises you quietly. "You should get back to the reception-"  
"Not until I know what nothing _really _is," you respond. "Something's on your mind...Gan and I can tell."  
He lets out a sigh and nods his head.  
"There is," he admits. "But...if I tell you, can you promise not to tell Zelda or my father?"  
"I won't," you assure him. He takes in a few shaky breaths before continuing to speak.  
"I...I want to go home. I want to go back to Hateno Village for a while. I want to step back from the prophecy for a while, and there's others who do as well."  
"I know," you murmur back. "Revali asked for my permission to visit his hometown for a couple of weeks." You pause for a few moments. "I think _everyone _could use a little break from this damned prophecy, don't you think? Maybe a week or two to clear their heads?"  
"That'd be nice," he agrees. "If it isn't too much trouble, could I leave tomorrow?"  
"Of course you can, Link," you assure him.

As the two of you step out into the hallway, you spot Zelda standing in front of the two of you. Her eyes suggest guilt.  
"Link and [Y/N]," she begins, bowing her head down, "I'm sorry I listened to your private conversation. But I agree with you."  
"You do?" he asks.  
"Yes," she agrees. "A lot of people are feeling rather homesick, and I believe it is in our best interests to let everyone leave for two weeks so that they may visit their family, friends and loved ones. Nabooru and Cole have asked permission of Harumi and I to travel to Ninjago so that they may introduce their daughter to Cole's father. And I have discovered that Cappy and Tiara wish to ensure their people are thriving."  
"I don't see any problem with letting everyone visit their homes," you declare. "I can't coop them up here in Isle Delfino forever...that'd be kidnapping." You take a few moments to think to yourself before continuing. "I'll tell everyone that they're allowed to have the next two weeks off. And then we can all come back focused on figuring out all of these Divine Beasts, eh?"  
"Sounds like a plan," Zelda smiles. "Shall I let the others know?"  
"I can tell them," you respond.

Everyone's eager at your return. Link appears much happier now that you've given him permission. You head over to the DJ stand, where Cole's busy loading a new Spotify playlist, and take the microphone from its stand.  
"What's up?" the Earth Ninja queries as he gets up.  
"You'll know soon enough," you reply before you switch on the microphone and bring it to your lips. Zelda nods her head. "Hello, everyone, and again, thank you for being here to celebrate our wedding!" An eruption of cheers light up the room at your amplified voice. "Without everyone's support, I don't think we'd be here today. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you all by allowing you to return home for the next two weeks to visit your friends and family." Gasps fill the air, so you have to pause and nod your head. "I know there's a lot of you who miss home and want to visit to make sure everyone's okay, and others who'd like to introduce their little ones to their family and friends, so feel free to take some time to do just that!" This time, the crowds go nuts with applause. The air is much happier; everyone's whooping and clapping up a storm. From his seat, Ganondorf raises an eyebrow and smirks at you. You turn off the microphone and head back to your own seat.

"So," he begins, placing a hand on top of yours, "we'll have the castle to ourselves for the next two _weeks, _eh?"  
"Unless you want to visit Gerudo Town or somewhere else in Hyrule," you answer, "then yes. We will." For a few lingering moments, his eyes wander across the ballroom.  
"I wouldn't mind stopping by Hyrule for a while," he finally admits to you. "Perhaps we could visit each of the kingdoms as the new monarchs of Isle Delfino."  
"Do you think we should visit _all _of them?" you suggest. He nods his head.  
"That sounds _wonderful, _sweetheart," he agrees. You're about to respond, but you can feel a tug on the hem of your skirt. You glance down to spot Junior holding his arms out; his eyes are rather sunken, suggesting he's either tired or upset.  
_"Miss [Y/N]," _he starts with a murmur, _"can you turn my mama back? She's scaring me." _You glance over to Midna, who's busy giggling along with Bowser, Kai, Lloyd and Corky.  
"I'm not sure how to," you admit before turning to Ganondorf. "Any ideas?"  
"I'll do it," he assures you, standing up from his seat and making his way over to his eldest daughter. _"Midna, I trust you'd like to return to normal?"  
"As much as everyone thinks I look adorable in this imp form," _she responds with a cheesy grin, _"I think they'd like me better in my true form." _Ganondorf raises his hand so it's facing Midna; a radiant light fills the room only moments later. As the light fades, the Twili stands up and gives the rest of you another wide smile. "Ah, that's _much _better!"

Nya, Jay, Misako and Wu head over to your table, alongside Ganondorf and Midna. The latter two seem to be rather content.  
"Most of the kids are starting to look pretty antsy," Nya declares. "I'm not sure about the others, but Jay and I want to put Lar to bed."  
"Do you think they should go?" you ask Ganondorf. He nods his head.  
"It's best they settle down and get their sleep," he decides. "A lot of them will be leaving tomorrow, if not _all. _I think their parents would appreciate it if they weren't grumpy little shits in the morning."  
"Sounds fair," you agree before turning to face Wu. "And what about the older ones? They won't want to go to bed _right _away, will they?"  
"I suspect so," he concurs, nodding his head in a slow manner. "For that reason, Misako and I will take those who don't wish to sleep right away to the library, where we will let them use the computers. My nephew also wishes to help the two of us out, so he will be leaving with Echo." You can't help but notice that Misako flinches at the use of the word 'nephew'. It's subtle, but it's enough for you to pick up on it.  
"We'll find them now," Misako quickly adds on before starting to head off with Wu, Nya and Jay. Kylee tilts her head to the side.  
"Did...anyone notice Misako flinching?" she asks.  
"I thought I was the only one," Revali tells her.  
"I saw it too," you murmur. "I wonder what that was all about."  
"Maybe she's cold," Tessa concludes.  
"No," Kylee assures her, "it's more than _that. _Something's up with Misako...I _know _it."  
"As much as I'm sure you four would like to investigate," Ganondorf reminds them, "I think it's best we let Misako approach us if she has any concerns, don't you think?"  
"Yeah," the others agree, albeit in a grumpy tone. You watch as Urbosa heads over to the table, alongside Link. The duo are carrying your daughters.  
"It's _so _weird thinking that you're all siblings," Tessa admits, "considering Urbosa's probably old enough to be their _grandmother." _At that, everyone laughs, although you spot a glare piercing into Tessa from Urbosa.  
"Yes," Ganondorf agrees while taking both of them. "I'll admit, I'm rather tired. Is it alright if I head off to bed, [Y/N]?"  
"I think I might too," you add on. "It's been a long day for all of us." You turn to the others. "Have fun!"  
"Are you _sure?" _Kylee frowns. "This is your reception, sis!"  
"I'm sure," you confirm.

**\- - -**

You set down Kotake in her little bed, while Koume rests next to her. She's slightly cool to the touch, which worries you.  
"Ganondorf?" you frown. "She's cold. Is that normal?"  
"Hmm..." he murmurs, gently resting the back of his hand against her forehead. "She is, isn't she?" He then turns to Kotake before placing the back of his other hand on top of her forehead. "And she's rather warm." He stands there for a few moments. "I think they'll be alright, sweetheart. Perhaps they have inherited the elemental powers of my mothers."  
"Fire and ice," you respond. "You think?"  
"We'll have to wait and see," he decides before lifting his hands away. He wraps his arms around you and holds you close for a while. "[Y/N]...I'm relieved you're back."  
"I'm glad to _be _back," you tell him before giving him a quick kiss. "Now, if we're going to be visiting all of Hyrule over the next two weeks, _I _think we ought to get some sleep so we can pack."


	440. Chapter Four Hundred and Thirty-Nine || another big fucking yikes from a group that happens to include tessa dolton

**Time: 5:03 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The early rays of morning sunshine stream through the gap between the curtains, filling the room with a warm, orange glow. You grip at the edge of your blanket before lifting yourself up so you're sitting upright. Ganondorf is still sound asleep, curled up next to you. You smile and run a hand through his hair.  
"Good _morning," _you tell him. With his eyes still closed, he smiles.  
"Morning, sweetheart," he responds. His breath hitches for a few moments as he stretches his arms out and rests them around your waist.  
"How trashed do you think the ballroom is?" you giggle.  
"Din, I _hope _not..." You slide out of bed and put your favourite pair of slippers on. They're comfortable and warm. After throwing on a dressing gown, you tie the belt around your waist.  
"Shall we go and see?" you suggest. He nods his head.  
"Let us," he agrees. "I, for one, am quite curious."  
"I'll get the girls," you tell him.

Once Kotake and Koume are safely in your arms, you head into the north-east elevator. Lloyd and Midna are standing there, both giggling at something unknown to you.  
"Morning, [Y/N]," Lloyd tells you while trying to hide his laughter.  
"Good morning," you respond.  
"What's so funny, boy?" Ganondorf demands.  
"Midna was just telling me about the partying last night," Lloyd explains. "Honestly, it sounds like complete _chaos!"  
_"Birdie threw a potted plant at Bowser," Midna elaborates. "And...well, quite a few people were _rather _irresponsible when it came to their drinking."  
"We're gonna see the damage," he adds on. "What about you?"  
"We're doing the same thing, actually," you declare. As the elevator doors open, you spot Misako and Zelda standing outside the ballroom doors. The latter is shaking her head in disbelief.  
"What's wrong, Mom?" Lloyd queries.  
"There's a few people passed out in the ballroom," Misako tells him. "Link and your uncle have gone to fetch some buckets of water to wake them up."  
"Who's in there?" you ask as you creak open the doors slightly and peer into the room.  
It's like a cyclone just tore through the room.

Bottles of all brands lie empty over the floor; several are shattered, with others having varying amounts of alcohol pooled around them. Quite a lot of furniture has been upturned, and quite a bit of food is dropped all over the floor. You're appauled by all the broken pottery in the room, as well as the shattered glass that litters several corners. But the damage is nothing compared to the main act of the circus that is this disaster...the people asleep on the dance floor. Kai's draped over an upturned chair in a rather uncomfortable position, while Kylee's knocked out next to him, with her bionic arm and most of her clothing missing. By her side, Revali appears to be sound asleep and relatively clean for the most part, save for the fact that he's slumped over Tessa, whose unruly hair is out of its usual bun and sprawled everywhere; she's using Kylee's shoulder as a pillow. Finally, Urbosa's laying on top of the latter three, clinging to Kylee's bionic arm like it's a prized possession.  
"Holy shit," Lloyd murmurs as he crouches down next to Kai and pokes him in the face, to which he doesn't respond. "I didn't think the damage in here was _that _bad."  
"It's a wonder most people were sober enough to head back to their rooms," Ganondorf agrees. The doors creak open, and you all turn around to find Wu and Link standing with four buckets of water in their hands.  
You purse your lips together as they approach you all.

"I'm _terribly _sorry about the mess," Wu apologises to you before setting down the buckets. You spot quite a few ice cubes floating around in the buckets. "I shall have Kai clean this up-"  
"It's all good," you assure him. "I'll pay the maids with a week of paid leave to have this cleaned up."  
"Are you sure?" Zelda frowns. "Their behaviour last night was _abysmal, _to say the least. I don't think it should go unpunished." For a few moments, Wu considers his options.  
"Skylor will be flying the Destiny's Bounty over to Zora's Domain for us," he finally declares. "Most people have left for their vacations already, but there are a few who wish to stay with [Y/N] and Ganondorf in order to protect them."  
"The day _I _need protection," Ganondorf scoffs back, "is the day the Sixteen Realms are _truly _doomed."  
"I think it'd be nice to have some company," you assure him before turning back to the others. "What are you going to do with those water buckets, Wu?"  
"You shall see," he decides before freeing Kylee's prosthetic limb from Urbosa's grip. He then hands it over to Midna before beckoning Zelda, Link and Misako over to him. They each take a bucket before drenching the pile of slumbering people with the icy cold water.  
You and Ganondorf cover your daughters' ears as their eyes shoot open.

_**"ARGH!"** _Tessa screams, jolting up. This action sends Revali and Urbosa flying in the air. _"Who the fuck did that?!"_  
"My _head..." _Kai groans as he tries to free himself from his chair-like prison. As Tessa proceeds to scream broken phrases filled with her usual choice profanities, Kylee sits upright and glances around before immediately covering her bare chest with her free arm.  
"Shit," she chuckles, "what _happened _last night?" Urbosa stands up, helping her fellow Champion alongside her. "Yo...were you two using me as a _pillow?" _She nervously chuckles.  
"What in Hylia's _name?" _Revali mutters. Tessa's cussing stops as the five spot Wu and Zelda frowning at them.  
"Uh-oh..."Urbosa murmurs.

"The five of you should be _ashamed _of yourselves!" Zelda snaps at them. "In _all _my years, I've never seen people act as _disgraceful _as this."  
_"Look,_ Z," Kai yawns while scratching at the back of his head, "I don't know what happened last night, but-" His voice trails off as he discovers the state of the ballroom. "Shit."  
"Indeed," she hisses.  
"Aside from Revali," Wu continues, "I believe you didn't have any plans to visit your homes, did you?"  
"No," the group collectively murmurs.  
"You five have grown slack," he adds on, pointing his staff at them. "Get yourselves cleaned up and then _meet _the rest of us by the Zora's Domain portrait. I think you all ought to learn some _discipline _around here." Revali's about to speak against him, but the other four bow their heads down in shame.  
_"Yes, Sensei," _they all respond.  
"Now _go," _Misako warns them. They all begin to head out of the ballroom.  
"We shall meet the rest of you by the Zora's Domain portrait," Wu continues, nodding his head and making his way out of the room.

**\- - -**

After showering, you quickly throw your familiar purple and gold gi on over your undershirt. Ganondorf is busy throwing a few of his belongings into a suitcase while your daughters lie on your bed, looking around the room and babbling to each other. You quickly loop your belt through the belt loops around your gi; afterwards, you pick up Kotake and give her a big smile.  
"Hello!" you chirp before resting her in one arm and reaching over to her sister, however, Ganondorf's beaten you to Koume. A smile spreads across your face as she clings to his shoulder and watches you. She appears to be rather intrigued!  
"Raising a child is _one _thing, [Y/N]," he decides, "but twins? Why, I have respect for _everyone _who raises them."  
_Except Hellen, apparently, _a small voice in your head murmurs.  
"I wonder if we'll get to meet Mario and Luigi's parents," you begin in an attempt to quell the voice. "Or Kylee and Billie's."  
"It'd be interesting, to say the least..." He closes his suitcase, sets Koume down next to you and then zips the suitcase up before lugging it off the bed.  
Before either of you have the chance to say a word more, there's a timid knock on your door.  
"Must be one of the maids," you decide. "Can you see which one, Gan?"  
"Of course, sweetheart," he responds with a smile. As he heads over to the door, you scoop Koume up in your free arm and turn back to face him.  
You're surprised to see Corky hovering by the entrance.

"Good morning!" she says with a smile. "How's it going?"  
"Aside from the abandoned but very much living game of Jenga in the ballroom," you declare, "we're pretty good." A chuckle escapes her lips.  
"I passed them just before I came here," she explains. "I can get Kyle, Tess and _Kai_ goin' on the piss, but Urbosa and _Revali? _I'd be _lying _if I didn't think it's gonna be all everyone's talking about today." You can tell that Ganondorf is rather annoyed at the thought of it all; he's trying his best to hide a scowl.  
"Who's left for the Domain?" he inquires in an effort to change the subject.  
"Zora's Domain," she repeats, tapping at the brim of her hat. "Hmm...well, I saw Mario and Peach leaving through the portrait. And Lloyd was just _about_ to."  
"Must they _all _come?" he mutters in a low voice.  
"Skylor's bringing the Destiny's Bounty," you explain, "and besides, we're staying in Hyrule." A sigh escapes his lips. You can tell he's still bothered by something.  
_I'll find out what's going on, Gan, _you think to yourself.


	441. Chapter Four Hundred and Forty || this story should really be renamed to "tessa dolton is a whiny beyatch self-insert". please let me know in the comments if you agree and i'll start a change.org petition for my oc to stop being a bitch-ass motherfucker~

**Time: 6:42 PM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Zora's Domain, Lanayru Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

_"Okay!" _Misako says in a clear tone that gathers everyone's attention. "I'm going to do a quick headcount, so _just _stay still!" As the Ninjagian archaeologist proceeds to count everyone who'd went through the portrait, you look around the home of the Zora. For some strange reason, just _being _here is nerve-wracking. You're trying your best to stop your hands from trembling so that you don't frighten your daughters, so you hand them both over to Ganondorf and pocket your hands instead. A quick glance around the area suggests that there's quite a few people around; your guess is that some people will be dropped off in various locations across Hyrule, while others are accompanying you and Ganondorf. P.I.X.A.L, Zelda and Peach are busy chatting away with Lloyd, who's tucking his daughter's blanket into place. Off to his right stand Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Midna and Junior; all five are laughing as Junior shows off the highly coveted and intriguing 'Take The L' emote from _Fortnite._  
_"Atta-_boy!" Bowser roars with laughter. You turn away from the quintet, opting to focus on another group. Link and Billie are standing in silence as they watch Junior's dances, while Garmadon and Corky absent-mindedly gaze around Zora's Domain. You also spot Mipha and Ruto following Sidon over to the throne room; you presume they'll be staying here for the two weeks.  
"How long is this going to take?" Urbosa murmurs under her breath, watching Misako with a close eye.  
"Not too much longer," Tessa assures her. She's met with an uncharacteristically cold scowl, to which she raises her eyebrows and shuffles closer to Kai, Kylee and Revali. "What?"  
"Now _now, _you five," Wu warns the lot of them. "Settle down!" At his order, the five flinch. Ganondorf chuckles as he leans into your ear.  
_"Looks like he'll have 'em running around for the next two weeks," _he guesses.  
"Alright!" Misako exclaims. "I've done counting."

"I _can't _believe Wu's making us five train," Kai mutters angrily to Revali, crossing his arms over his chest. "It isn't _illegal _for us to drink, you know."  
"It's illegal to cause _property_ damage," Garmadon reminds him in a stern tone.  
"But isn't this too much?" Peach worries.  
"Mate," Tessa assures her, _"I'll_ take a couple of star jumps and sit-ups over community service and prison _any _day." You notice that she's squinting quite a lot; it dawns upon you that she's missing her glasses.  
"Why aren't you wearing glasses?" Ganondorf asks, almost as if he's thinking what you're thinking.  
"I lost them again," she admits to herself. "I lose them a _lot. _It's not a good thing to lose, considering myopia runs rampant through my family-"  
_"Nothing _runs in your family, fatass," Kylee jokes, poking at her arm. In retort, Tessa snatches Kylee's prosthetic arm away and stands up on her tippie-toes; she holds it away from her.  
"Need a _hand?" _she smirks back. You watch on as Urbosa takes the arm away from Tessa before handing it back to Kylee. There's something about the disgusted look in her eyes that suggests she's deeply annoyed by the duo.  
"Thanks, sis," Kylee tells her in a light-hearted tone. However, her smile fades as she discovers the cold gaze burning into the back of Tessa's head. Urbosa's hand is twitching ever-so-slightly, almost like it's itching to rain lightning down upon somebody. "Is...is everything okay?"  
"I'm quite fine, Kylee," she says, her voice seething with asperity. She then shuffles closer to Ganondorf. She's still watching Tessa, who's now wrapping her arms around Revali and giggling at something.  
_What's got into Urbosa lately? _you think with a sigh to Corky. _Recently, she's been pretty snappy at people...  
I think she's feeling jealous, _the Bonneter guesses as she floats over to you. _Either that or she might still be on edge from the Overlord's shenanigans back in the Digiverse.  
He's a fucking asshole, _you agree. _Can I ask a favour of you, Corky?_  
_Yeah?_  
_Can...can you please keep an eye on her for Ganondorf and I? I'm worried about her._  
_Of course I can._  
_Thank you._

"The Destiny's Bounty won't be here for a while," Wu explains to everyone else in an effort to draw the focus away from Tessa and Urbosa. "Prince Sidon has invited everyone to join him in the throne room in order to enjoy dinner-"  
"Cool!" Kylee interrupts with a grin. "I haven't eaten yet today, y'know?"  
"I'm _starving," _Kai adds on gratefully. Wu raises a hand to stop them.  
"However," Wu continues, "not _everyone_ will be joining him."  
"Here we go..." he groans.  
"Kai, Urbosa, Revali, Kylee and Tessa," he declares, "you shall all follow me for your lesson."  
"What are we learning?" Tessa mutters sarcastically, "the power of _chores?"  
_"That can be arranged if you continue to back-talk." At Wu's words, she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "Now, I'd like for you to meet me by the statue of Princess Mipha. The rest of you, feel free to join the Zora."  
"Won't say _no," _Corky beams as she floats up the staircase. The rest of you follow her.

Upon reaching the throne room, you're met with a hearty and light-hearted laugh from King Dorephan. There's a look of relief in his eyes, a look directed towards you in particular.  
"Well, Queen [Y/N]!" he says with a smile. "It's good to see that you're doing better now."  
"It's good to be back in action," you agree. "How are things over here?"  
"My people have been anticipating news about your recovery," he explains, gripping the sides of his throne and leaning forwards. "I'll be happy to report to them that you're healthy once more!"  
"Father," Mipha begins in a timid voice as she steps forwards, "are there any errands you wish for me to run in your stead?"  
"Don't worry, my dear child," he assures her with a smile. "You've only _just _returned. Although...Ruta _has _been causing a spot of trouble upon your arrival. It appears to be communicating with Naboris to the west in Morse code...and the words being sent are rather inappropriate."  
"Oh!" she gasps. "I wonder why that's happening..."  
"P.I.X.A.L," Borg orders, "can you look into it?" The Nindroid nods her head, and for a brief moment, her eyes flash blue. She then turns to face her creator.  
"I have detected high levels of elemental energy causing an interference with Divine Beast Vah Ruta," she explains.  
"What _kind _of elemental energy?" Lloyd frowns. At his question, P.I.X.A.L's eyes flash blue again.  
"I am detecting energy similar to that of technokinesis," she answers. "I believe that the culprit may be here among us-"  
"The Hackergirl?" Peach worries. "But she helped us...why would she turn against us now?"  
"No, Princess," she assures her. "The energy appears to originate from a specific set of co-ordinates within close proximity to us." P.I.X.A.L approaches the staircase and ushers everyone to follow her. You all oblige, with Mipha, Sidon and Ruto following suit.  
You wonder who it could be.

As you all reach the balcony that overlooks the statue of Mipha, alongside the lower platform it's situated on, you notice that Wu is standing in front of Kai, Urbosa, Revali, Kylee and Tessa. The five appear to be sitting cross-legged, their heads bowed in deep concentration. In particular, the old sensei is watching Tessa closely.  
"What's he doing?" Garmadon ponders.  
"Allow me to observe," P.I.X.A.L assures him. "The energy appears to be in high concentration near the group, but I am unable to conclusively determine an exact point without collecting a wide sample of data." She leans over the balcony and watches them. Wu taps his staff against the floor, and the five stand up. After a few moments of Wu addressing them, the five proceed to stand on one leg; their arms are raised above their heads. Kai and Revali are absolutely killing it, while Urbosa and Kylee are also standing strong. However, you notice that Tessa's wobbling.  
_"Please," _she pleads to Wu, _"this is my bad ankle!"  
"You must learn to ignore the call of temptation, Tessa," _he responds. _"It will only get you into trouble."  
"But it's hurting! I'm not cut out for this!" _You notice that Kai and Urbosa are both wincing at her raised tone.  
"Sheesh," Lloyd frowns, "isn't this a bit much for a computer nerd?"  
"Oh," Corky assures him, _"Tessa _can handle it. It's all in her head." P.I.X.A.L leans back, turning to face you once more. She raises a hand and points her index finger at Tessa.  
"That is the point in which this energy is at the highest levels," she explains. "My observation suggests this is occurring as a result of mental stress upon her."  
"But...how has she gained control over Ruta?" Zelda ponders. "Only a _Champion _is able to!"  
"Make it stop," Sidon orders Corky. She nods her head and begins to float over to the six, but pauses as Tessa stomps her other foot down on the ground and proceeds to storm back towards the bridge in a fit of rage.  
_"I can't deal with this shit!" _she shrieks at the top of her lungs. _"I'm going back home!"_  
"Hmm," P.I.X.A.L tells the rest of you, "it appears the energy has subsided."  
"Thank goodness," Billie sighs with relief. You watch as Wu reaches out for Tessa's arm, but she jumps away. Unfortunately for her, she trips over the balcony and tumbles over the side. Both Kylee and Revali rush over to the side of the balcony, but it's too late. Tessa has fallen into the water.  
"Shit!" Lloyd exclaims. "All the _strangleweeds _are down there!"  
It's complete and utter chaos as everyone rushes down the stairs.

_"Fuck!" _Tessa shrieks as her arms flail about violently. "How do I swim? _How do I swim?!" _Her head bobs underwater for a few seconds. _"Corky!"  
_"Hold on!" Revali assures her. "I'm going to get you out of there, okay?" He's about to jump off the side of the balcony, but Kai puts a hand in front of him.  
"Those strangleweeds are dangerous to people who can't breathe underwater," he explains. "If you go down there, we'll have to save you as well." With wide eyes, he glances back down.  
_"Help!" _Tessa screams. _"Something's got my fuckin' leg - _**_ARGH!"_**  
That's the last you hear of her; she's dragged underwater in a split second.  
"I'm on it," Sidon assures the rest of you before leaping over the side of the balcony. The water splashes everywhere upon his entry into it. You all watch in horror as he draws a silver sword from its sheath; he then dives beneath the water. It's an intense few seconds...  
...but he emerges again, with a violently shaking Tessa clinging to him.  
Everyone sighs with relief as Sidon swims over to a waterfall leading back up to the balcony.  
Once Tessa's set down onto the ground, she closes her eyes and clutches at her shoulder. You can see a deep gash that's cleaved the fabric of her lab coat apart; blood drips down gradually from the wound.  
_"Tessa!" _Kylee shrieks, rushing over to her and crouching down by her side. "Are you alright?! You're _bleeding!"  
_"I...uh...what's going on?" she murmurs. You're shocked to see that she's even paler than usual.  
"Mipha," Zelda ushers the Zora Champion with a gesture to the duo, "quickly!"  
"Yes, Princess Zelda," Mipha obliges, stepping towards Tessa with a graceful haste in her movement. Corky follows her, along with Mario and P.I.X.A.L. The rest of you can only watch in shock.  
"Well," Kai nervously chuckles, "it's not an adventure without Tessa getting into trouble, eh?"  
Everyone is dead silent at the remark.


	442. Chapter Four Hundred and Forty-One || Back To The Future™️

**Time: 7:00 PM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Zora's Domain, Lanayru Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Everyone sits at the table by King Dorephan's throne in silence. Although there's food on the table, not a single person gives their meal a second glance. There's a nervous tension in the air as Mipha, P.I.X.A.L and Mario tend to the wound in Tessa's shoulder.  
"I'm terribly sorry for wounding you, Tessa," Sidon apologises to her for what seems like the hundredth time. "Are you _sure _you're alright?"  
"It's okay, Sidon," she assures him with a smile, watching as the wisps of turquoise energy sink into her skin. "And besides, you saved me. If _anything, _I should be _thanking _you." Your eyes wander towards Kylee, Corky and Billie in anticipation of their reactions, however, they seem to be at ease.  
"Hold on..." Lloyd tells her. "Aren't you guys immortal?"  
"We _are," _Billie responds, "but we're _not _invulnerable."  
"If it looks like we're dead," Kylee assures him, "we aren't." For a while, the stillness of the air unsettles you deeply. It's at this point that you notice Revali doesn't look too happy at _all._  
"It shouldn't _matter _that you aren't able to die," he finally declares. "None of this would have happened if Wu hadn't _pushed _her-"  
"I beg your _pardon!" _Wu snaps back at him. "I reached out to pull her _back _to the centre of the bridge!"  
"Not like _that!" _he yells. "You wouldn't stop talking _down _to her!" His raised tone shocks you, for he seldom uses it. You hold your daughters closer in fear of an outburst.  
"It's okay," Tessa assures him. "I'm alright now." Mipha lifts her hand away from Tessa's arm; the computer whizz stands up, thanks the three medics and heads towards him with a smile. "And besides, I'm used to it-"  
"You're _used _to it," he repeats in disbelief. "And who are the people you've heard those insults from?" Her eyebrows furrow; her abrupt change of facial expression from one of peace into a bitter glare frightens everyone else.  
_"You, _actually," she hisses. "Heard it a _lot _from you before I ran away and got kidnapped by Pythor."  
_"So be it," _he snaps, slamming a fist against the table. He stands up and proceeds to storm off towards the staircase. She stares at her hands in shock, surprised by her anger.  
"No...I didn't mean it!" she calls after him. "Revali, don't run out there! It's _dangerous!"  
_"Fine," he hisses, crouching down on the ground. "I'll just _fly, _then."  
And with that, he takes off for the skies.  
With a scowl, Tessa slams her fist on the table beside her.  
_"Stupid fuckin' bastard," _she hisses. _"He's gonna get himself killed. Does he seriously think I'm impressed?"_  
"Looks like _someone's _sleepin' on the couch tonight," Kai jokes to Lloyd. Defeated, Tessa returns back to the throne room with her head bowed down in shame.

"Ugh," she mutters as she stabs a fork into a piece of fish, "if I had a dollar for every time I got into drama, I'd have enough to film high production apology videos for YouTube." Tears are threatening to well in her eyes. _"Why _do I fuck up every friendship I have?"  
"Just give him some time," Zelda assures her in a gentle voice, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He was worried about your safety."  
"I know," she sighs, "but..."  
"Looks like he's back," Bowser interrupts, pointing at the stairwell. You spot a Rito standing at the bottom, and although you're convinced it's Revali at first, you discover that you're _actually _looking at a teenage girl. Still, you're shocked at her striking resemblance to the Champion of Rito Village. She glances around the area nervously, as if she's searching for someone. Her chartreuse eyes rest upon Ganondorf for a few moments...there's a somewhat sympathetic look in her eyes that raises a red flag.

"Hey, girl!" Kylee says in her usual cheery tone to the Rito. "If you're looking for Revali, you _just _missed him."  
"Shit," she hisses to herself, her accent being a rather strange blend that you _can't _quite put your finger on. She runs her hand through her frizzy cobalt-hued ponytail before turning to face the rest of you. "How long is he gonna be?"  
"Do you know him?" Lloyd inquires.  
"Of _course _I do!" she snaps. "I'm related to him."  
"That's strange," Zelda responds. "I don't _recall _him having any living relatives. Why, he was the only member of his family alive during the days of the Great Calamity!" At those words, she starts to look even more nervous; she's now glancing around every few seconds.  
"Come in," Urbosa ushers her. "He won't be too long." You watch as she makes her way over to the seat Revali had left only a few moments prior. Tessa watches her with intrigue upon her face.  
"I feel like I know you," she murmurs. "You...look just _like _him."  
"My mother tells me that all the time," she responds, sitting down and turning to face her. "I...just wanted to see if it was true."  
"I thought you _were _Revali at first," you admit.  
"How did you know to find him here?" Wu inquires out of genuine interest.  
"My mother told me that you guys went here before you were...I mean, that you were going to be here. She was at the reception sixteen - _fuck, _I meant _yesterday_, you know." Garmadon and Bowser exchange strange looks.  
_"Something's up with this one," _Garmadon murmurs to his friend.  
_"Tell me about it!" _Bowser whispers back.  
"What's your name, kid?" Kai asks. "I'll tell Revali you stopped by."  
"My name is Medli," she protests, "but I'm _not _leaving. I want to see him in _person. _I..._need _to." Urbosa shakes her head.  
"You'll only get yourself into trouble," she warns her. "Please just tell us who you are, and I _promise _we'll let him know you were looking for him."  
"You don't understand!" she exclaims. "If I don't talk to him today, then _bad _things are going to happen to everyone! My mother sent me back to this day because she _knew _if I could warn him, I'd be able to stop the Overlord's plan to-"  
_"Looks like we got a crazy," _Kai whispers to Lloyd. He's immediately clipped around the ear by Misako. Tears are starting to well in the poor woman's eyes.  
"This _isn't _a joke!" she pleads.  
"Hey, sport," he assures her with a pat on the shoulder, "it's okay. You don't have to lie. We heard from Tessa that you Rito are big fans of Revali."  
"I am _not _a fan, Kai!" she hisses. "You have _no _idea what unspeakable things he's going to do to my people!"  
"You seem to be stumbling over your tenses," Ganondorf declares. "What's _really _going on here, girl?" For a while, Misako thinks to herself with a conflicted expression before turning back to face the young Rito.  
"You've travelled back in time," she decides, _"haven't _you?"  
She bows her head in shame.  
"Sixteen years," she whispers. "I _know _I sound like I belong in the loony bin, but I'm dead serious. I'm here to warn him that the Overlord is after him. He's sent King Boo, Zant and Kohga to do something _horrible, _and this is my only chance to stop them! Please...I can't _bear _to see my mother the way she is any longer! She thinks it's _all _her fault!" She glances around frantically before standing up again. Everyone's shocked, to say the least.  
"How are you related?" Tessa quietly asks her.  
"He...he's my..." she responds, her voice on the brink of tears. Her hands are beginning to tremble, but they stop after five seconds. She lets out a sigh and bows her head down. _"He's my father."  
_Several people drop their forks in complete and utter shock.  
You watch on as a Ninjagian girl rushes up the staircase, her wide, emerald eyes sparkling with an invigorating fire. As her red cape flickers to a stop, you notice she's dressed in a ninja outfit that's quite similar to Lloyd's, save for a golden helm resembling that of Harumi's. Her hands begin to move around in very specific motions, motions that Medli watches eagerly.  
"Suit _yourselves, _idiots," she finally decides in a stubborn tone that's a dead ringer for Revali's usual tone of voice, "Echo says we have to go."  
And with that, the duo rush down the staircase before disappearing into a flurry of pixels.  
"Did _she _say Echo?" Garmadon demands. "As in..._our _Echo?"  
"Not a _word _of this to Revali," Zelda mutters. "It's a cruel joke...I just _know _it."

**\- - -**

Save for the Zora, everyone's headed back over to the statue of Mipha; Lloyd had received a phone call from Skylor explaining that she and the Destiny's Bounty were getting close. Quite a few people are talking about the situation that had taken place over dinner like there's no tomorrow.  
"A daughter?" Urbosa concludes in disbelief. "Next, you'll tell me that the _Moon's _going to come crashing down on Hyrule."  
"I don't know," Tessa responds. "I feel like I _know _her somehow. She's familiar...but she _shouldn't _be. He doesn't have a daughter. He _can't."_  
"How do you know that for sure, Tessa?" Wu inquires. The wind is beginning to pick up; Garmadon glances up to the skies and then points over to the south. You spot a very faint blue speck that's growing ever-so-slightly in the sky.  
"Whatever is going on," he murmurs, "we should let him know. Time travel is a very real thing, and the Overlord is ruthless in punishing those he is opposed against. If what that girl claimed is true, then Revali may indeed be in danger."  
"This is messing with my brain," Kai groans. "Can we _please _just go back to fighting Aspheera's goonies or something?"  
"Yeah," Lloyd adds on, "I'd take the Pyro Vipers _any _day over this shit."  
Silence falls like a veil upon all of you as Revali lands on the ground by Urbosa.  
"What's with the shocked faces?" he mutters. "Still angry at me?"  
"We just had the _strangest _encounter," Misako whispers, her eyes wide in fear. She glances over to Kai and Lloyd before turning to face Revali again. "It was probably nothing, but-"  
"What happened?" he demands.  
"It's a long story," Tessa responds as the sound of exhaust begins to fill the air. You all gaze skyward to find a rope ladder tumbling down from the hull of the Destiny's Bounty. "But I'll explain."  
"I will too," Misako agrees suddenly.  
You exchange glances with Ganondorf, who appears to be rather suspicious of Tessa and Misako's abrupt willingness to explain everything to Revali.


	443. Chapter Four Hundred and Forty-Two || purah! it's taken 442 chapters for her to get here but she's here, my sisters!

**Time: 8:17 PM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: The Destiny's Bounty, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're standing inside a cabin with Ganondorf; it's spacious enough for the two of you, alongside your daughters. Every so often, your mind travels back to the absurdity of tonight's events. There's a part of you that wants to believe the girl, yet something else is stopping you from doing so.  
"You know," you tell Ganondorf while setting Kotake and Koume down into a bed, "whenever I think this whole prophecy thing isn't weird, something like this happens. It's getting _ridiculous."_  
"Zelda's right, you know," he responds. "Considering the amount of deceit the Overlord's Elites use in their interactions with us, it wouldn't _surprise _me if they were looking to attack Revali. I don't believe that girl for a _second."  
"I _don't know, Gan," you sigh. "Garmadon's _also _right. The Overlord is going to stop at _nothing _to defeat us, and if that means attacking our friends, he'll do it." He lets out a sigh, placing his arms around your waist and pulling you close.  
"No matter what," he decides, "I know you can stop him. Your power grows stronger by the day, sweetheart."  
A knock on the door interrupts you.  
The two of you peek outside to find Lloyd standing there.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," he apologises, "but...I think that Rito was telling the truth."  
"How so?" Ganondorf inquires. Lloyd lifts up a blue feather; you spot a bit of dried-up blood on the end.  
"This belongs to that girl that was rattling off about how she really needed to talk to Revali," she explains. "Tessa was able to get it while she was sitting next to her. P.I.X took DNA samples from the blood on this, as well as a sample from _Revali."  
_"And?" he responds. Lloyd shakes his head.  
"She's _definitely _his daughter," he declares. Your eyes widen.  
"But...but _how?" _you murmur.  
"Considering you have children of your own," Ganondorf declares, "I'm surprised you don't _know _how-"  
"I know _how _it happens," you hiss. "But...I just find it hard to believe that _anyone _would want to do it with him. Also, that girl's age implies something _inside _Medoh would have been the mother, but..."  
"Nobody's been inside for a hundred years...save for Link."  
"What are we going to do?" you sigh, scratching at the back of your head. "It's not like we can _tell _him, he'll either freak out or think we're insane!"  
"I don't know what Mom and Tess are telling him," Lloyd admits, "but I told P.I.X we'll keep the results a secret for now. He's been through a lot, y'know?"  
"Where are we now?" Ganondorf asks.  
"We _just _passed the gates at Hateno Village," he answers. "Link said you guys could stay in his house for the night if you wanted. The rest of us are _either _gonna stay in the Destiny's Bounty, pay for the inn or camp outside. If I didn't have Echo with me, I'd probably do the latter. The stars are pretty bright in Hyrule, and I don't think I'll get another chance like this." The speakers crackle to life.  
_"Attention to all on board," _P.I.X.A.L declares. _"We have arrived in Hateno Village. Please make a descent via the starboard rope ladder, for we will be organising sleeping arrangements."  
_

**\- - -**

Once you step outside into the fresh air, you notice that the hills, dales and cliffs of Hateno Village sport rather lush grass. Brick houses, alongside cement, stone and wood, line a central path that leads up to a rather strange-looking building that overlooks the rest of the village; its front is illuminated by a soft, blue glow. Upon climbing down, you find yourself in front of a cozy-looking house made of brick and stone. A sign to the left reads _'Master Link' _in the Hylian language, while you spot a couple of frogs hopping beneath the patio adjacent to the front door. The house brings a rare smile upon Ganondorf's face.  
"This was Link and Aryll's childhood home," he explains.  
"Speaking of Aryll," you continue, "where is she?"  
"Buliara and Riju are keeping an eye on her back in my home town," he responds, stepping to the side as Link approaches the house and opens the door. Quite a few people file in after him. "I thought it'd be best for her to stay with them, considering trouble seems to follow us everywhere."  
"Good thinking," you agree as you head inside. Upon reaching the door, Lloyd stands back to let the four of you through. There's a smile on his face; Ganondorf returns a scowl.  
_I wonder if he still has feelings for me, _you wonder to yourself. _I hope he doesn't._

Upon entering Link's house, you're met with a warm glow from several lanterns. The wooden floor is covered with a plush, red rug, on which a dining table and six chairs sit upon. Several bookshelves line the corner to your left, with a stove not too far away. There's nine wall mounts set up on the rest of the wall space; you find three strange swords on the three mounts at the back that glow with different energies. The one in the centre seems to crackle with yellow electricity, while the one to the left is flickering with a slight red flame. The right sword has an icy-blue surface.  
"Wow..." you whisper as you begin to approach them. "What are they?"  
"The left one's called the Great Flameblade," Link explains, stepping next to you. "I got it from the old coliseum near the Great Plateau province." As his hand hovers over to the central one, his eyes seem to flicker with excitement. "The Great Thunderblade is this one here. I found that one inside Naboris." He then points to the other sword. "And the Great Frostblade was inside Hyrule Castle. It was just lying around, and I didn't want some crazy _Moblin _to pick it up so I took it."  
"They're beautiful," you decide, resting your hand against the side of the Great Thunderblade. You're taken aback as a sharp pain shoots through the nerves in your hand. _"Ow!"  
_"They're also very dangerous," Zelda responds.  
"Mother _Dinraal!" _you can hear Urbosa shouting from the top of the staircase to the right. _"Is that what I __**think** it is?!"  
_

As everyone shuffles upstairs, your eyes begin to scan for the object that's seemingly surprised Urbosa. It doesn't take you long to find the culprit: an old A3 sized photograph set inside a thin, wooden frame. The first face you see is Daruk's; there's a wide grin on his face as his arms are thrown around the rest of the Champions. To the right, you spot Mipha in a pose that suggests she's being thrown forwards by the force of her fellow Champion. Her amber eyes are wide with shock and fear. Behind her, Link is glancing down with wide eyes, with his body all tensed up in fear. Standing to the duo's left is Zelda, whose arms are slightly raised towards Link's (as if she's about to cling to him in fear; she's also looking in the same direction as Link with a surprised facial expression). Urbosa is behind her and slightly off to the left. She seems to be content with the situation she's in; one could even guess she's amused. She's watching Link and Mipha with a slight smile. Finally, to Zelda and Urbosa's left is Revali, who takes up the entire lower left corner. He seems to be the most shocked out of everyone, with his eyes wide in fear and his arms held out instinctively. Like Mipha, he appears to be falling over.  
The whole photo is pretty interesting to look at, and you can't even begin to imagine the context behind it.

"This was the day of the inauguration," Zelda murmurs, resting a hand against the glass. "I...I remember it like it was yesterday."  
"I think I heard Revali using words after this photo that I didn't think were _in _his vocabulary," Urbosa chuckles with a smile.  
"What _kind _of words?" Garmadon inquires.  
"Many were four-lettered," Zelda responds absentmindedly, her eyes still taking in the painting.  
"Like _fuck?" _Kylee prompts her. You're expecting Zelda to frown at her use of profanity, but she seems to ignore it.  
"Yeah...like that one."  
"Didn't Impa's older sister take that one?" Revali inquires.  
"She did," Zelda responds. "In fact, she still lives here in Hateno Village to this very day!"  
"I'll say," Urbosa decides, "I was shocked at her state when I first saw her again."  
"I thought she _was _six at first," Link agrees.  
"I was _what?!" _a squeaky voice calls out from the front door.  
Everyone jumps in shock as a Sheikah girl who can't be any older than Junior makes her way into Link's house.

_"Linky!" _she squeals, rushing up the stairs and throwing her arms around the Hylian knight's legs. "I didn't know you were going to be back in town!" She takes a few seconds to push her ruby, round-framed specs onto the bridge of her button nose. "It's so good to _see _you!" Her wide, crimson eyes wander across the house for a few seconds, taking in all the people inside. "Oh? You've brought friends back?"  
"Yes," he responds, crouching down to her height. She spots Revali staring at her with a cautious look, to which she shies away.  
"Aw," Zelda giggles, crouching down to the girl's height. "It's alright, Purah. He's not going to hurt you."  
_"I _know..." she sighs. "I think he remembers that bet I lost to him, though, and I haven't paid him yet."  
"I do _now," _he smirks back, holding out his hand. With a grumble and several curse words, she reaches into the pocket of her wide, navy skirt and pulls out a red Rupee before tossing it to him.  
"I'm glad you're all here, actually," she decides, adjusting the striped straps of her backpack so it sits on her shoulders again. "I was _just_ about to write a letter requesting your help when Symin saw that weird flying ship hovering over Link's house. We guessed Link'd be here...he's bringing all sorts of weird things back here! I remember when he brought back that Guardian with _Chus _growing inside it!"  
"What's happened?" Zelda ponders.  
"I recently uncovered an old Sheikah archive beneath the ancient furnace," she responds, "and I've made some _huge _discoveries! Zelda, do you remember how you told me that twelve more Divine Beasts had been uncovered across the Earth?"  
"Yes, why?" In response, Purah rushes back outside.  
The rest of you exchange glances of confusion.  
"I didn't think I'd see the day she'd go senile," Ganondorf mutters.  
_"Can someone help me?!" _Purah screeches from behind the door. _"There's a lot of stuff I need to show you here!"_


	444. Chapter Four Hundred and Forty-Three || Yeah...this is another big oof moment brought to you by Cinta. I'm so sorry to everyone who keeps reading this garbage. I feel like people would find better enlightment by reading the back of a cereal box tbh.

Upon leaving the house, you discover five wooden carts loaded with a series of different Sheikah artefacts. Sixteen helmets are scattered across the four of the carts, while in the fifth lies a stack of Sheikah Slates. Purah is practically jumping with excitement as she heads over to this latter cart.  
"I have a feeling my ancestors knew that you'd all be facing the Overlord one day," she decides, reaching into the cart and pulling a Sheikah Slate out. "I _believe _these are for the Heroes of the Triforce. They're each labelled with specific names. She turns it over so she can read the back. "I am _so _going to butcher this..._Mont-gomery?"  
_"That would be me," Garmadon responds, stepping forwards. With a beam, she hands over the Sheikah Slate. "And you may call me Garmadon." While she continues to reach into the cart, she hands Sheikah Slates over to Lloyd, Mario, Kylee and Peach.  
"Hmm," she murmurs as she picks up the next one. "Wu." The old sensei is taken aback, needless to say.  
"But...I hold no piece of the Triforce," he admits. "How could they have chosen _me _to possess a Sheikah Slate?"  
"Well," she responds, "this is labelled with your name." She then proceeds to hand another Sheikah Slate to Zelda.  
"There must be a mistake," he assures himself before passing his one over to Misako. "Take this."  
It's at this point you notice the strange expression upon her face.  
She quietly accepts it, and Purah passes Sheikah Slates to Midna, Junior and Corky.  
"I don't know how I'm going to use this in my Bonneter form," she admits, tucking it away behind her.  
"It'd be useful if you could transform at will," Midna agrees, attaching her Sheikah Slate to her belt. Purah passes two more over to you and Ganondorf before reaching into the cart to take the two remaining Sheikah Slates.  
"I'm guessing they belong to Luigi and I?" Billie inquires. Purah shakes her head.  
"No," she responds. "This one is labelled _'Hackergirl', _which is a rather strange name if you ask me."  
"And the other?" Revali asks her quietly.  
"It's labelled _'Tessa'," _she replies.  
The programmer's jaw drops to the ground at the mention of her name.

"Okay," she admits, _"this _is weird. Why did Wu and I get one? We aren't even _part _of this prophecy."  
"You _wrote _the damn thing," Garmadon protests.  
"I outlined it," she snaps back, "and my outline isn't even accurate! The Overlord and the Hackergirl _changed _it all up!"  
"Calm down," Zelda warns her before stepping between the two. "Misako, Bilara and Luigi are still part of this prophecy. This may not have _anything _to do with the Triforce, you know." She stares at Purah's outstretched hand, to which the Sheikah Slate labelled with her name lies.  
"I guess?" she reluctantly agrees before taking it.  
"Whatever the case may be," Misako continues, "I believe the Sheikah wanted Wu and Tessa to carry Sheikah Slates. Perhaps they foresaw the two of you assisting us in defeating the Overlord."  
"Like _I'm _any help," she scoffs back. "You _saw _what happened the last time he found me! He _possessed _me, and the next thing I knew, I was in the Digiverse being told by my friends that I _just _tried to kill Nabooru, Riju, Cole and Ganondorf!" She shakes her head and turns away from the others. "I'm not cut out to help. All I do is get myself into trouble. And with these _stupid _powers, I'm _only_ going to get someone killed."  
With that, she begins to walk away, her body shaking as she begins to sob.  
"I'll talk to her," Revali sighs, starting to follow her. _"Tessa! Wait for me!"_

The rest of you turn back towards Purah, who's busy counting the artefacts in the other four carts.  
"What are they?" Urbosa inquires.  
"These are the Divine Beast Helms," she explains, picking up one with a flat, elliptical front. The hue resembles that of an armadillo's bony plates. There's six dots on the front. "I'm not quite sure what they do, but I _believe _they're meant for you Champions."  
"That's Naboris," Zelda murmurs, taking it in her hands and brushing her hand across the front. "Why don't _you _try it on, Urbosa?" She passes it to the Gerudo, who lowers it over her head. "Is anything happening?"  
"I don't _feel _anything," she admits, taking it off in order to observe it more closely. She taps at one of the dots with her nail.  
"Perhaps there is a key to activating it," Wu considers.  
"I did read texts within the archive that mentioned uniting sixteen amulets before the conclusion of the twenty-fourth hour," Purah reveals, "whatever that's supposed to mean. We tried looking for them, but I couldn't find any there. Perhaps they were lost to time."  
"Hmm," Misako murmurs. "I wonder if this has anything to do with..._never _mind." She shakes her head. "It can't be."  
"What's wrong?" you ask her. "Is there anything you know that can help us?" She lets out a sigh.  
"Last night," she admits, "I had a nightmare that I, alongside Revali and a few other people, would be attacked by King Boo, Zant and Kohga. At first, I thought it was just a reflection of my fears, and I considered the fact that King Boo is imprisoned within the Boo Chamber inside Gadd, Borg and Tessa's office. But...there were other elements of the nightmare. Elements that I have witnessed now. I'm unsure if the Light Deities wanted to warn me or-"  
"I think you need to get some sleep, Mom," Lloyd assures her. "King Boo's not leaving that chamber any time soon. He can't escape unless someone lets him out-"  
_"What the fuck?!" _you can hear Tessa screaming. _"I thought Luigi and Gadd had you locked away!"_  
You all glance in their direction to find King Boo hovering in the air, several portrait frames hovering in tow.  
"Uh-oh," you murmur, setting down your daughters before drawing the Sword of Sols out and leaping into action.

"How in Rosalina's name did _you _get out of your cell?!" you demand, stepping in front of Tessa and Revali. The latter draws his bow and aims it at him from your side.  
"Princess _[Y/N]!" _the overgrown Boo sneers back to you. "It's been too long!"  
"I know," you mutter, "I'm _Queen _[Y/N] now." You point the tip of your blade at King Boo before narrowing your eyes. "I don't care _what _you're planning on doing, but just know that it stops _now!"_  
"Is that _so?" _he smirks as two paintings emerge from the collection of portraits. Tessa's eyes widen to the size of saucers, as do Revali's. In one of the paintings, five people are present; the woman greatly resembles Kylee and Billie, while the eldest man shares quite a few of Corky's features. The other portrait features a single Hylian man who looks quite like Zelda; he appears to be quite old and is dressed in rather regal teal clothing.  
Judging from the shocked expressions on your friends' faces, you realise that they know these people.  
"Oh my God," Tessa murmurs. _"Kylee?!"  
_"What's wrong?" she begins as she rushes over, alongside the others. As her eyes dart across the portrait, she drops her spear in shock. _"Mom! Dad!"  
"Let them out!" _Mario yells at King Boo.  
"Hmm," he considers as the portraits fly back behind him and shrink into thin air, "I think they'd suit the Overlord's fortress, don't you think?"  
"I think the fuck _not!" _Billie exclaims as she rushes towards King Boo and leaps in the air. However, she's thrown backwards by a dark flash; moments later, you find Zant hovering in the air beside the Boo King. There's a sinister gleam in the eyes of his helmet.  
"You _traitor!" _Midna cries. "Let them go or else you'll have _me _to answer to!" King Boo is about to slam a painting over your head, but Misako rushes in your stead to shove you and Tessa out of the way. As your face plummets into the dirt, several screams fill the air. For a while, your heart begins to race at the thought of what's going on. You're immediately pulled away by Ganondorf; once you can refocus on King Boo, that's when you can see he's successfully caught prisoners. Misako and Billie are inside one painting, while Revali is trapped inside another. A third frame now features Urbosa, Kai and Bowser. Finally, Borg, Luigi and Skylor are imprisoned within the fourth frame. King Boo cackles with laughter before disappearing into the night: most of his portraits follow, but Zant and the portrait of Revali don't.  
Kylee lunges at the Twili, her hands outstretched for his throat.

"You _bastard!" _she screams, pressing her knee down into his chest. "How _could _you?!"  
"I am loyal to the _Overlord," _he hisses back at her. "You light-dwellers have meddled in the affairs of the other Realms for _far _too long."  
"That's enough," Ganondorf mutters, lifting him up by the collar of his tunic. His helmet folds away behind him, revealing a pale blue face. Save for a short, salmon pink fringe, his hair is held down by a tight-fitting hood. His beady yellow eyes glimmer in the moonlight; he's smirking at Kylee's turmoil. "You've caused quite a lot of trouble, _haven't _you, boy?"  
"You'll _never _stop them," he snickers back. Meanwhile, several people are timidly approaching the portrait.  
"No..." Tessa whispers as she crouches down beside the portrait of Revali. "No. It should have been _me." _Your eyes turn to the ground next to her; that's when you spot the Sheikah Slate that Misako was holding. As you begin to approach it once again, you pick it up.  
"Sensei Wu," you begin, "Misako dropped your Sheikah Slate." You turn around to where the old Ninjagian stands in shock. "She knew this was going to happen. And that Rito was right...they _were_ after Revali." Tessa stands up, clutching the portrait as closely as she can. "Now they've imprisoned him."  
"Where did they go?" Zelda asks Zant, her eyes narrowed at him. He laughs to himself, choosing to ignore her. _"Where are they?!" _A loud slap fills the air; you find that Zelda's given the Twili a backhand across the face.  
"They have gone to the Shrine of Resurrection to lock the portraits away," he responds. "And don't think you can get in there, for without the Divine Beast Amulets, you will be unable to open it." Link immediately lifts up his Sheikah Slate and glances down at the screen. His face turns pale after a few moments.  
"Travel gate disabled?" he murmurs. "But...what does _that _mean?" Zant frees himself from Ganondorf before smacking Zelda in the back of the head, causing her to tumble over and curl up into a ball. He raises his other hand, and the portrait Tessa's holding onto slips out of her hands.  
"Where are they?!" Midna yells. "Where are the amulets?!" Zant shakes his head.  
"Let's just say you'll become closely acquainted with the shrines of Hyrule," he declares. _"All _one hundred and twenty of them. Now don't take _too _long, or we'll be able to open a portal into the Digiverse, and your friends and family will be in _real _trouble."  
And with that, he vanishes into thin air, the portrait following suit.  
_"You asshole!" _Kylee screams, slamming her fist into the ground.


	445. Chapter Four Hundred and Forty-Four || splitting the supreme squad for science (and also to save some sisters)

**Time: 8:00 PM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Hateno Village, Necluda Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"What are we going to do?" Lloyd sighs, staring at his Sheikah Slate. "If they take them into the Digiverse, the Overlord will _kill _them."  
"How much time do we have?" Zelda ponders. A beep synchronises across all of the Sheikah Slates; you glance down and discover that there's a small timer on the bottom left corner. Twenty-three hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-six seconds.  
"There's your answer," Midna guesses.  
"We can't possibly search them _all _in that little time," Garmadon frowns.  
"We have fifteen Sheikah Slates, don't we?" Wu assures him.  
"If fifteen of us search thoroughly by ourselves," Tessa adds on, "then we only need to look through eight shrines each. _And _we'll have nearly three hours to look through each one."  
"Good thinking, you two," Zelda agrees. "Purah, are there full maps of Hyrule upon these Sheikah Slates?"  
"Right ahead of ya'!" the Sheikah responds. "I've also ensured that they're upgraded to their fullest potential."  
"Should we assign eight shrines now so that two people don't accidentally visit the same shrine?" Peach inquires.  
"Sounds like a plan," Kylee decides. "Does anyone have a pen and a paper?"

After about ten minutes of discussion and subsequent allocation, most people now have shrines to search through. Tessa had been iffy about being given a particular shrine bordering the Gerudo and Faron regions, but aside from that, everyone was happy with their selections.  
"...and [Y/N] shall search through the Ta'loh Naeg, Korgu Chideh, Hia Miu, Sah Dahaj, Tutsuwa Nima, Raqa Zunzo, Kaam Ya'tak and Jitan Sa'mi shrines," Zelda concludes, handing you back your Sheikah Slate. You find yellow star icons atop the eight that had been left for you to search for. You watch on as P.I.X.A.L, who holds the Hackergirl's Sheikah Slate in one hand, gives you a small, pearl-coloured earbud.  
"In order to talk with everyone else," she explains to you, "just press the button located on the exterior of the communicate to activate the microphone."  
"Thanks, P.I.X," you respond gratefully as you fit it into your ear. "Hopefully we can find these amulets."  
"We will," Kylee decides. "I don't think there's _ever _been a moment where we haven't been able to stop the Overlord's plans, y'know."  
"I'll stay here with these three," Purah adds on, gesturing to your daughters and Echo. "If you need any help, then come back here or use that strange earpiece to talk, alright?"  
"Thank you," you tell her gratefully.  
"It's all good," she assures you with a chuckle and a wave of the hand. "When you've been the Director of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab for like a hundred years, you've seen everythin'. Although...I'll admit that I've never seen someone get trapped in a painting before."  
"We should make haste," Wu declares. "The faster we find these amulets, the closer we shall get to opening the Shrine of Resurrection."  
_"I _want to know how they closed it off in the first place," Lloyd responds.  
"Perhaps you can ponder throughout your search," he advises before activating a travel gate to the shrine outside Gerudo Town. Moments later, the elderly sensei disappears into thin wisps of glowing blue energy. Kylee, Zelda and Mario are the next to leave, followed closely by Peach and Garmadon.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Midna tells Junior, ruffling his hair. "Stay safe, okay?"  
"I will, Mama," he promises. The duo warp away from the house.  
"Here's hoping we can find the amulets in time," Lloyd sighs as he leaves. P.I.X.A.L vanishes shortly after.  
"I don't want to get myself killed," Tessa whispers. "What if I come across a Guardian? I don't have a sword or a bow, and I _doubt_ twelve bullets are going to stop it-"  
"You..._do _know you can take control of them, right?" Corky responds.  
_"What?!" _Purah exclaims. "She can do _what?!"_  
"It's a power I have," Tessa quietly responds. "I can take control of technology through my body. I haven't been able to use it much, because the Overlord has been pestering me whenever I touch a phone or computer and it means I can't concentrate. I'll tell you, it's a _curse."_  
"Hmm," she considers, "do you think I could run some tests on you once you all return? I'm quite curious!"  
"Uh-"  
"We'd better be off," Ganondorf decides. He gives you a kiss on the top of your forehead. "I shall see you soon, sweetheart."  
"Goodbye," you respond. As he and Corky warp away, it's just you and Tessa. She looks incredibly nervous.  
"We'll get Revali back," you promise her. "I can use my sword to free him _and_ all the others."  
"I hope so," she sighs. "Good luck, [Y/N]." You glance down at the screen before zooming in on the first shrine on your list. It's located in a place called Kakariko Village. You press the shrine and click on the travel button before nodding your head.  
The familiar sweeping sensation lifts you up in the air, and gradually, the room fades away into darkness.


	446. Chapter Four Hundred and Forty-Five || *insert any CupcakKe song here, I bet at least one line would be relevant to this chapter*

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: ???**

When he opens his eyes, he realises that he's no longer in Hateno Village, but rather a strange, swirling void of glowing colours. The air is not freezing cold, nor is it burning hot, but the temperature is unsettling to the point where he can't feel comfortable no matter how he moves. He's floating on the spot; as he steadies his balance, a voice begins to pass him much like a whisper of the wind. At first, he can't make out any words in the various languages he speaks. It sounds rather gibberish to him. However, as time progresses, he's beginning to make out certain words and phrases.  
_"Such an unjust life..."_  
_"Fate has been cruel to you..."_  
_"A valiant warrior deserves more..."_  
He's about to dismiss it as King Boo and Zant attempting to play mind games with him, yet there's something about the voices that deeply unsettle him. While King Boo exaggerates his emotions through his voice, and while one can pick up how Zant is feeling through the subtle undertones, these voices are void of any emotion whatsoever. No joy. No rage. No sorrow or fear.  
_Nothing._  
_"We can help you..."_  
_"Defy the path that you have been thrust upon..."_  
_"Create your own destiny..."_  
A figure resembling a shadow begins to approach him. The figure's deep ruby sclera vividly radiate light that his jagged teeth of gold reflect. The other realises he's in the presence of the Overlord. The void warps and wobbles before taking on the form of a white room. No windows. No doors. Nothing except for two chairs facing each other, and a sleek clock on the wall.  
"I trust you know who I am?" the Overlord inquires. In response, the other nods his head. "Take a seat." As he sits down, the Overlord hobbles over to the seat opposite him. "This will be quick if you _allow _it to be, Revali."

For a while, the Rito is struggling to keep his eyes on the Overlord. He'd rather be anywhere but here, yet there's a small part of him that's intrigued by the fact that he hasn't been attacked yet. He'd been expecting some sort of physical altercation...but nothing's _happening. _His eyes dart towards the clock, which is gradually ticking forwards.  
"So," he finally begins as he leans back in his seat, "I see you had those _acquaintances _of yours tormenting us again." There's a concise pause before the Overlord sets his cane down, to which he continues. "I'd rather not beat around the bush here. Why in Hylia's name are you _doing _this to her?"  
"That depends on who the _'her' _in question is," the Overlord responds.  
"Oh, _I _don't know..." Revali mutters back. "Considering you've brought _me _here, _my _guess is that you're mad at Tessa."  
"One could say she has angered me," he agrees. "She's certainly made enemies with her recent troublemaking. Although, one could _also_ suggest that [Y/N]'s blatant _insolence _towards her heritage is infuriating as well. Not to mention that I _haven't _forgotten the treachery of my _first _spouse...your Champion friend."  
"If _Urbosa _hasn't sent you flying off the handle," he ponders, "then who _has?"_  
"I'm sure you're aware of a girl within the ranks of those heroeswho hides beneath a mask...the Hackergirl."  
"She's quite the master of illusions," he agrees, "but I'm certain her identity will see the light of day soon enough. After all, it only takes one mistake."  
"She's made plenty of mistakes...mistakes that have allowed the so-called _Heroes of the Triforce _to slip away from my grasp. Yet she is bound to it as _much _as my daughter and that _man-_whore who's seduced her."  
"I'll say," he grumbles back. "She seems to have the blessings of the Deities on her side."  
"And why do you think that is?" he asks him.  
"You tell _me," _he retorts, _"you're _one of them!"  
"Very well. I shall tell you why."

The Overlord rises to a standing pose and scoops up his cane before setting the base on the floor. As he hobbles on it, Revali watches him with the utmost caution. He's heard the horror stories from many of Delfino Castle's residents who've faced his wrath, some of whom have perished at his hand. Tales of his brutality against the Garmadons; the grotesque metamorphosis that Garmadon had undergone had been a recurring tale, alongside that of the time he had extracted Lloyd's very power, nearly killing him. Zane had been the next survivor to share his tale, with him recalling nothing but a long, deep sleep after he'd used up all _his _power to seal the Overlord away into dormancy. Although he hadn't heard it from Urbosa herself, he knew that the Overlord had taken control of her as he'd taken control of Garmadon, forcing her to do things that'd make even the worst of villainous figures turn in their graves. And Tessa...all that she had endured during _her _time as the Overlord's pawn...although he'd been rude about it at the time, he understands the consequences to his presence in his friend's life were more than enough to ensure that she'd never be the same again. Revali isn't willing to take any chances with his fate today.  
"For as long as time has had a name," the Overlord begins, "the Light Deities have maintained their dominion over the Sixteen Realms. Their desires for the perpetual are law, and that law has sustained to this very day. For example...to maintain their authority over our world, they seek to shun those of us who defy their word into the depths of the darkness, where no man or woman may hear our calls." The Overlord pauses for a few moments to crouch down next to the armrest of the opposing chair. "Why do you think they let you die to that abysmal creation of _Ganondorf's, _Revali? Because _you _sought out to defy their word and be the hero Hyrule so _desperately_ needed."  
"It was never my role to fulfil," he protests back, knowing that they're merely words designed to instill a seed of doubt within his mind. "And even if it was...what does it matter to you? Last time _I _recalled, Ninjago was on the other side of the _Earth."_ Although he recognises the Overlord's toying with him, and although he doesn't want to admit it, a small part of Revali seems to be considering the possibility. What if he _had _been the one to defeat Ganon? Would he and his friends have died at his hand? Would the King of Hyrule have perished? And what of the innocent residents of Hyrule Castle Town? Could he have saved them?  
"You were always capable of following their orders," he carries on, "yet they forced you to die at the hands of a man incapable of showing sympathy. They forced you to _perish _in the name of protecting the so-called Hero of Hyrule. And where _was _he for the long century you were forced into confinement within that glorified flying chunk of _rock?" _He winces at the latter question. For him, Medoh has been home for over a hundred years. It's _more _than a glorified flying chunk of rock. Named after the Sage of Earth...it's not just a statue. It's a _living, breathing _piece of history. _His _history.  
"The Shrine of Resurrection," he answers. "They placed him in there to heal those wounds he got fighting at Fort Hateno."  
"They forgot about you. They forgot about your friends who _desperately _fought to bring the Calamity to an end. And they placed their faith in a mere _child _who didn't even understand what in the name of the Sixteen Realms she was supposed to be doing." Revali's about to argue that Zelda had indeed understood her role in the Calamity, but he can't bring himself to say it. After all, he's having a hard time believing that his friend knew what she was doing back before they got into this whole mess. With every memory he recalls of her back in those days, he can picture the same turmoiled face, pondering to him and their friends if she'd be able to awaken her own powers in time. "Such a highly esteemed archer...your potential was the _greatest _of those Champions, Revali. And _you _know it." He shies away out of shame; shame that he hadn't realised that potential. "And here you are once again. Reduced to the role of supporting a group of fools who don't deserve your skill and valour. Why...it seems the Light Deities would rather have any _other _person wielding the Triforce than you. After all, they can count on those who don't question authority to follow their every word, no matter if that means forcing you away from your home-"  
_Home._  
For a few moments, he's brought back to his old life. Not that of Medoh's Champion...or even his home town's most esteemed warrior. It's not a life he's willing to remember, for there had been some violent exchanges between himself and the person who was _supposed _to care for him. He's brought back to the time he'd thought he was able to forget...  
...to a time where the words of his own mother inflicted more harm upon him than any warlord could dream of doing.

_The smooth, curved edge of the arrowhead catches the light in a subtle way; it's not too reflective, yet it captures the light in a way he finds fascinating. The arrow's thin yet sturdy spine, crafted from the core of a cedar tree, remains without imperfection. Not a splinter to be seen. The fletching is steady in his hands, with a subtle, curved nock in the back of the spine. One day, he wants to be able to use a bow. Just the very thought of it makes him want to rush out of the village, far away from everyone else, and let just one arrow loose in the air. To see it soaring through the sky, to see it piercing the dead centre of a target...he hopes one day that he'll be able to practise with the bows to his heart's content. However, he knows he'll get caught if he leaves during the middle of the day. It's just a matter of when-  
"Mama!" he can hear his elder sister screeching at the top of her lungs. _ _**"Mama!" **At the sound of her cries, he quickly brushes the arrow he'd stolen from his father's quiver underneath his blankets in hopes that she hadn't spotted it. However, as his sister frantically rushes away from their beds, he knows deep down that she has. His heart sinks to the ground, knowing what's likely to succeed his sister's tattling._   
_"What is it, dear?" their mother calls from the front of the house. She doesn't pay too much heed to his sister's nagging; after all, she's always looking to gossip with her friends. Always impressing them...it must be tiring.  
"Mama!" she cries. "I saw him take an arrow from the quiver! He stole it and he was going to hurt me with it!" He frantically attempts to crawl underneath his bed, but as he goes further and further, he realises that he's stuck. He's trying to free himself now, but he can't move.  
"Who did?"  
"He did!"  
Goosebumps course across his body as he hears a sigh and his mother's subsequent footsteps growing closer. Before he knows it, a hand clasps around his leg and he's dragged out, bumping his head against the wooden frame in the process. Tears begin to well in his eyes, partially at the pain but also at the realisation that he's been caught. He tries his best to look away.  
But all he can see is his mother's enfuriated face._

_"What did I tell you about taking arrows from your father's quiver, Revali?!" she screams at him. He cowers in fear at her tone, too petrified to even squeak a response back at her. "What did I tell you?!" He trembles; he's scared of what she might do. **"Answer me!"  
**"Y-y-you told me not to..." he stammers as he starts to scoot back towards his bed. As his mother's eyebrows furrow even more, his heart begins to race. He doesn't want her to be mad at him again. "B-b-because you're...you're s-s-saving them for when he's home again-"  
"And were you trying to hurt your sister with it?"  
"No!" he tries to argue back, his voice shaking with tears. "I was just looking at it - **OW!" **A violent force sends him flying face-first into the ground; splinters from the floorboards sting the side of his neck as he skids close to the balcony railing. No matter what he tries to do, he can't stop sobbing. Ever since he'd left, his mother always seemed to hate him...  
"So you think you can just get away with lying now, do you?" she sneers at him, crouching down by his side. He spots a clenched fist resting by her side.  
"I'm not lying!" he wails. "I'm not, I'm not, **I'm not!"**  
"What would your father say if he saw you?"  
"I don't know! He never comes **home **any more!" After screaming those words at her, he notices that his mother falls dead silent. Her clenched fist lowers, to which she shakes her head and turns back around. "Where is he? You promised he'd be home! You're a **liar!"**  
"He's dead, Revali."  
Again, she shakes her head before standing up and turning around, walking off back to where her friends stand. They stare at the trio in complete and utter shock._

He's brought back to the present with a blast of cold air to his entire body. It sends violent shivers coursing through his nerves, threatening to take control of his arms and legs. The Overlord is watching him in complete silence; Revali's confused by his stone-cold facial expression at first but determines that he'd been waiting patiently for him. Patience. There's something familiar about that word to him...familiar yet so _foreign_. It's drawn thin over the years, thinner than a single strand of a spider's finest silk. He imagines his now departed mother to be much like a spider; weaving her web of lies and deceit...hoping to catch anyone who offers even a second glance to her.  
"Something's on your mind," the Overlord finally decides.  
"Why _wouldn't _something be on my mind?" he responds in the calmest tone he can manage. "I'm perfectly capable of thought_, _you know. Unless...you think I'm somehow incompetent?"  
"Those who feign ignorance are certainly not incompetent," he suavely counters. "In fact...one could say they're rather intelligent, and that they know exactly who they're dealing with." Revali's not sure of what to respond with. It's as if the Overlord's _trying _to get into his head, and it's severely creeping him out. He's wondering whether it'd be worth closing his eyes and pretending that everything's just a bad dream...  
"What do you want?" he finally snaps back at him, gripping at his armrest. A smirk spreads across the Overlord's face at his anger. It's what he likes to see.  
"I wish not to imprison you or murder you," he responds, "but instead, I hope to propose a deal."  
A deal.  
Despite the fact that he's conversing with the enemy...Revali's interested.

The Overlord takes a seat once more and returns to face Revali. There's a gleam in his eyes that deeply unsettles the Rito; he still remains quiet, for while the Overlord is the enemy, there's truth to his words. It _wasn't _fair that the Light Deities had allowed him to perish in the name of the greater good. And it wasn't fair that they allowed idiots who had no idea what they were doing to live.  
"In time," the Overlord begins, "you shall receive the life you _truly _deserve. A life without the limits those Light Deities wish to unfairly place on you. A life filled with praise, glory and wealth beyond _imagine. _No longer will you be forced to sacrifice your time, effort and life for those who don't care for its importance. Anything you desire, _I _shall allow to become reality. Think of the life you've _always _wanted, and if you agree to my deal, you shall have everything you want and _more." _For a while, he ponders what the 'life he's always wanted' exactly is. Images of his home town fill his mind, alongside lazy days at the archery range the elder at the time had built for him. A life filled with order yet peace and simplicity...a life he could never have.  
"And what's the catch?" he murmurs back. He knows better than to blindly accept, knowing that there's _always _a 'but' to deals such as these.  
"First and foremost," he declares, "I wish for you to keep an eye on Dolton and the Hackergirl...and to report back to me on their conversations with Dragmire and my daughter. As individuals who can maintain elemental control over technology, they both have the ability to constrain me within the binds of the Digiverse." The Overlord pauses for a few brief moments, watching for any signs of intrigue or interest. "Secondly...there will _soon _come a point of time where I shall request more than espionage services. You shall accept my every request with open arms, for without each other, _neither _of us are able to survive within this cruel world."  
"And what else?"  
"You must speak of this to _no-one _but the Elites and I," he orders. "Should you breach any of my terms, you will pay with your life."  
"And what of _my _terms?" he demands. "What if _my _requests are not met?"  
"Rest assured that your every request shall be met, Revali. Unlike those in Delfino Castle who seek to only tempt you with feigned promises..._I_ shall follow through with my word."  
"Why should I? Give me _one _reason I should join your ranks."  
"Think of all those who idolise you..." he prompts. "Your friends and fellow villagers, who've all worked so hard to be _just_ like you. Wouldn't they be proud knowing that you're doing all in your power to protect them from the wrath of _my_ power?" He's about to turn away, but then the Overlord smirks at him. "Hmm...yes, and what about that loved one of yours? Considering all you've put her through, don't you think it's time to truly repay her? Don't you wish to impress her? _What _have you got to lose?" At the Overlord's suggestion, he reluctantly nods his head before stretching out his hand. He's right...he _hasn't _got anything to lose.  
"Deal," he mutters. "But you'll have me and my friends freed from these portraits as soon as possible."  
"Of course..." he responds, shaking his hand. "Now, remember what I have asked of you."  
"How do I report back to you?"  
"You will see in time."  
And with that, Revali's vision begins to fade to black.


	447. Chapter Four Hundred and Forty-Six || New BOTW Master Mode Pocket Edition Premium Featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series (& KNUCKLES)

**Time: 8:11 PM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Kakariko Village, Necluda Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Upon arriving by the first shrine, you take a few moments to stretch your arms. You can't see much in the lack of light, but you do spot a few straw rooves resting atop wooden houses, in the lands below the edge of the cliff you're standing on, alongside the flickers of several glowing flames contained within lanterns. The wind carries the rattle of wooden wind chimes, alongside a faint clucking of several Cuccos. It's admittedly a bit chilly; you find yourself rubbing at your knuckles as you turn around to face the shrine.  
"Looks like it's just you and me, Fi," you respond as you draw out your sword. The spirit emerges from the edge of the blade, her glassy eyes as stoic as ever.  
"Queen [Y/N]-"  
"Please. Just call me [Y/N]."  
"[Y/N]," she corrects. "If you ever require my assistance, please let me know." Your eyes wander down to the ground within the inside of the shrine; a circle of glowing blue light boasts a wide variety of symbols. As you step into the shrine, you can't help but feel like something awful's happened.  
_Of course something awful's happened! _you curse at yourself. _Misako's gone, as well as Billie, Kai, Revali and Urbosa! Not to mention Bowser and Borg..._  
"I am detecting an increase in your cortisol levels," Fi announces. "Current indicators suggest that you are worried about something."  
"What if I can't find those amulets in time?" you sigh. "What if something _happens _to them?"  
"Have faith in yourself, [Y/N]," she responds. "You have come far during your journey as the Dark-Light Heroine. Trust in your abilities."  
"Also..." you add on, "how do I get down into the shrine?"  
"Approach the platform and stand upon its centre," she declares, raising a hand towards the circle on the ground inside the shrine. "There, you shall recieve a prompt on your Sheikah Slate asking if you would like to descend." You sheath your sword and walk towards the circle.  
"Thanks, Fi," you tell her.  
"It is my duty to guide you," she assures you before disappearing into the hilt. As you step onto the platform, you notice that it appears to wobble ever-so-slightly, much like a surfboard on water. You reach for your Sheikah Slate; sure enough, there's a window with two options. You select the option to enter the shrine before the platform wobbles even more; from the shift of gravity, you're able to tell that it's now descending. Blue wisps of light line a cylinder that surrounds your platform; it's relatively long in nature.  
_What do the amulets look like? _you think to yourself. _Will I even find one in here?_

The platform stops after what seems to be five minutes of descent, prompting you to step out into the room ahead. You're met with a deep, faded brown wall, however, it's not completely solid. There's several, rectangular parts of the wall that are absent, instead replaced with soft, golden sheets of intricately curved metal that provide a peek into the gigantic room ahead. The Sheikah's eye is sculpted into the wall above an archway. You wrap your arms around your waist, pulling your gi closer. For some reason, the air is rather cool in here.  
"Okay," you murmur as you begin to look around, "what am I looking for?" You're met with a crackle in your ear; someone's communicating via the earpieces.  
_"Hello?" _Link begins, his voice slightly shaking.  
_"What's up, buddy?" _Lloyd queries.  
_"I found one," _he declares. _"It belongs to Ruta."  
"Already?" _Corky says with a cheery tone. _"Great work, Link!" _You reach for your earpiece and hold down the button on the outside.  
"What does it look like?" you ask him.  
_"Well..." _he explains, _"it's made of a smooth, dark stone, but there's an orange outline of Ruta's emblem. There's also red rope attached to a loop at the top of the amulet, which I presume is so it can be worn."_  
_"You should probably wear it so you don't lose it," _Wu advises. _"As for the rest of you, it is good that we now know what we are looking out for. Keep up the good work, and do not tire yourselves out...for I fear we may have to put up a fight soon. That is all."_  
The crackling stops, signalling that everyone has stopped sending communications.  
You lift your hand away from your ear before peeking around the room to see if you can spot anything that would match Link's description, but to your disdain, _nothing._  
"I think it's time to head into the next room," you murmur. As you begin to walk through, you can't help but to feel anxious. The next room is rather spacious; about a quarter the perimeter of Delfino Castle. Something about the sheer size of it is making your stomach turn. Why would someone need a room this big? Were they trying to store something here?_  
_"[Y/N]," Fi begins as she emerges from within the sword, "I advise taking caution while exploring this area."  
"What's in here?" you inquire as you peer down at a completely square hole in the ground. It's almost as if something's down there...something that is very well awake. The floor rumbles, causing your legs to shake like jelly. You have to adopt a more stable stance in order to keep your balance. _"Fi?!" _The Sword Spirit doesn't answer to your voice; she's too busy looking ahead at what was _once _the square shaped hole. A platform has taken its place, and on this platform is what appears to be an overturned, ashy brown urn with circular patterns of beige on it. The insides of these circles begin to glow with vivid blue and orange lights, and it's at this point that you notice metallic, wiry legs with claws at the end extending from the base. The top raises, revealing a column resembling a torso; it only has one arm, which carries a sword with a blue, digital-looking blade. It stares at you with its single, camera-like eye, twitching ever-so often. You gingerly raise a hand to your earpiece and hold down the button. _"Uh...guys?!"  
"What's up, [Y/N]?" _Kylee queries.  
_"There's this robot in front of me and it looks like it's going to attack me!" _you can barely say without shrieking.  
_"Sounds like you've encountered a Guardian," _Zelda declares in a completely calm tone. _"Don't worry, we'll guide you through it." _You take a deep breath and draw your sword out from its sheath.  
The Guardian sees that you've got a weapon and proceeds to approach you on its octopus-like legs.

_"It's coming for me!" _you squeak, starting to back away as fast as you can without tripping over.  
_"What's goin' on?" _Tessa inquires.  
_"She's found a Guardian, I presume," _Ganondorf replies.  
_"Let it approach you, [Y/N]," _Zelda instructs. _"And once it approaches, it will raise its sword. Take this opportunity to jump out of the way and strike its torso where it's vulnerable!"_  
"Okay!" you respond, stopping in your tracks. You watch the Guardian approaching you, its gaze fixed upon your head. It pauses within striking range before lifting up its sword. You leap to the side; moments later, you're able to land a blow on its torso that makes it shudder. Three more strikes and it then jumps back out of the way. "I did it!"  
_"Good work," _she says with a smile. _"Now, you won't always be able to use that move to defend yourself. Guardians learn from each individual fighter, so be sure to mix up your methods and dodge it by jumping backwards." _Again, the Guardian begins to approach you. It's holding its sword at a horizontal angle; it draws the sword back before swinging forwards. You jump out of the way and let it follow through with its swing before slashing at it with your own sword.  
"Okay, I did it!" you say with a beam. You're feeling a lot better about taking down this Guardian now.  
_"Remember," _Wu adds on, _"you know Spinjitzu. Do not be afraid to use it to slow down the hands of time to allow you to land more strikes, [Y/N]."_  
"I'll try it now," you respond, taking a step back. As you disappear within your violet and golden tornado, you begin to glide towards the Guardian. With your sword, you're able to smack it in the torso several more times; nine, to be exact. However, you find yourself exhausted from sustaining your Spinjitzu, so you retreat and lean against a wall for a few moments to catch your breath. The Guardian is beginning to approach.  
_"If you can jump high enough," _Mario suggests, _"try stomping its head with your boots!"  
"Yeah!" _Junior adds on with a squeak. _"It really packs a punch...or should I say kick?!"_  
"I'll give it a go," you agree before pushing yourself off the wall and sheathing your sword. You begin to run up towards the Guardian, crouching down and leaping up into the air as high as you can. However, you don't have enough height, and you end up smacking into the Guardian. Nonetheless, it tumbles backwards, allowing you to slash at it a few more times. "Forget amulet-hunting, this is a full-on workout!"  
_"Ha ha," _Lloyd chuckles. _"It's not a mission without some good old fashioned ass-kicking!"_  
_"[Y/N]," _Ganondorf begins, _"could you use your Light Shield to deflect a strike from the Guardian?"  
"Ooh!" _Tessa adds on. _"Kind of like a Shield Parry? I use those in-game to take out Guardian Stalkers all the time! It'll send any of their attacks right back at 'em!"_  
"Alright," you agree, "let's try it." You stand completely still, watching the Guardian bounce back onto its legs and start to approach you. It draws its sword out and raises it in the air. You wait for it to come flying down onto your body and crouch down, letting your shield expand at _just _the last second. You can hear the shattering sound of glass ricocheting throughout the room; afterwards, you're met with a violent bang. The force throws you backwards, and as a result, you smack shoulder-first onto the ground. Slowly, you lift your head to see that the Guardian has shattered into pieces. You groan and raise a hand to your ear again. With a feeble voice, you share the good news. "I...I did it, guys..."  
_"Oh, dear!" _Zelda exclaims. _"Are you alright?!"  
"You sound hurt, [Y/N], is everything okay?" _Lloyd worries.  
_"I shall approach the shrine [Y/N] is in and ensure that she has not sustained any injuries," _P.I.X.A.L declares. _"I have concluded searching in five out of the eight shrines allocated to me and have determined that no amulets matching or similar to Link's description are inside."  
"That was fast," _Garmadon decides.  
_"I am a Nindroid," _she reminds him. _"Over and out."_

For a while, you lie on the ground, holding a hand against your shoulder as it aches with pain.  
_"What the fuck did I do to it?" _you murmur. Moments later, you can hear the clanging of metallic footsteps; P.I.X.A.L is here. She crouches down by your side and holds both her arms out so you can rest in her arms. "Hi, P.I.X. Sorry you had to stop looking-"  
"It is no problem," she assures you. "Once I have concluded my search within my eight allocated shrines, I will be able to assist others in their search." Her eyes flash blue for a few moments. "I have determined that you have sustained mild bruising as a result of an awkward landing. I do not believe you will need any major medical attention, but encourage you to take a painkiller if the pain is bothering you."  
"I'll be alright," you assure her, standing back up. Already, the pain is starting to gradually fade.  
_"[Y/N]," _you can hear Ganondorf asking, _"are you alright?"_  
"Just a bruise," you respond. "I'll be alright." As P.I.X.A.L stands up and starts to look around the room, you return to the earpiece. "Is everyone else on their second shrine now?"  
_"I'm still on my first," _Tessa admits. _"It's kind of hard...I have to use Airjitzu to get to certain places on top of platforms, but there's wind channels and it's messing up my aim."  
"You must be in the shrine by Rito Village," _Link guesses.  
_"Yeah," _she chuckles. _"I was caught up for a couple of minutes thinking to myself about something, because I was kind of worried about it, but it's all good now."  
"What were you worried about, Tess?" _Corky inquires. You hear a sigh from Tessa's end.  
_"King Boo had our pop in that one painting," _she murmurs, _"and he also had Leticia and Michael...and Mercer and Ophelia."  
"How'd they get in here, anyway?" _she ponders.  
_"Unless something in this world has control over the gate between our universes," _she explains back to her cousin, _"then they would've had to enter the emergency access code before entering. And if the system recognises there's an emergency, it won't let anyone travel between the gates until I'm able to put in the master code...but I don't remember where the gate is or what the code is!"  
"What?!" _Kylee exclaims. _"Tessa, you had one job!"  
"Doesn't fuckin' help that I woke up in Twilight-era Hyrule with amnesia now, does it?!" _she hisses back.  
_"Stop fighting, you three!" _Zelda barks at them. _"We will accomplish **nothing **if you insist on bickering like children!"  
"Whatever," _Kylee mutters under her breath. _"Ugh, could this day get any worse?"  
"Chin up," _Corky assures them. _"We have one Divine Beast Amulet now-"  
"Actually, two!" _Peach beams. _"I just found Captaria!"  
"That's piloted by Tiara, right?" _Mario inquires.  
_"Yep!"  
"Keep going," _Wu advises the rest of you. _"The faster we find all sixteen of the Divine Beast Amulets, the sooner we can rescue our friends, family and loved ones."  
"And booty calls!" _Kylee pipes in.  
_"Oh, God..." _Tessa murmurs.  
And with that, the earpiece falls silent once again.  
"I have determined that there are no Divine Beast Amulets within this shrine," P.I.X.A.L declares as she turns her attention back to you. "Are you in need of any more assistance here?"  
"I should be alright," you assure her.  
"Very well," she decides. "I have discovered that warping to another travel gate is possible within a shrine."  
"Is it?" you query. She nods her head before picking up the Hackergirl's Sheikah Slate from her belt. It makes you wonder where the masked vigilante is...or if she's even around.  
There's no knowing.  
"Goodbye, [Y/N]," she declares. Moments later, her body shimmers blue and morphs into thin, string-like wisps that in turn seem to be swept up into thin air.  
You glance down at your own Sheikah Slate's screen before activating the travel gate for your next point of interest.


	448. Chapter Four Hundred and Forty-Seven || kass is the nice one

**Time: 8:35 PM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: ???, Necluda Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Upon your reintegration, you almost immediately notice a dancing breeze tickling at the surface of your stomach. Instinctively, you glance down to find that your gi, trousers, shoes, and undershirt are _all _gone, along with your socks, wrist and ankle wraps, armour and gloves.  
"How'd _this _happen?" you can't help but to worry. As you reach for your earpiece, you grow to realise that the familiar weight of the Sword of Sols and its corresponding sheath is strangely absent. In fact, you've only got your underwear, belt and Sheikah Slate on you. Everything else?  
Gone.  
_"Oh, [Y/N]..." _you murmur to yourself. "This is bad. This is _so _bad!" You start to take in your surroundings, wondering where on Earth you could be. From immediate observation, you take it as fact that you're on an island. Not quite as big as Isle Delfino, or even Wuhu Island for that matter. No...this island is _barely _half the size of Bianco Hills. As your eyes scour the landscape for any indication of where your belongings might be, you come to realise that you're not exactly alone. Standing by the end of the cliff that you and the shrine are situated on is a lone Rito, who's busy watching mainland Hyrule as he plays a rather heavy-looking, wooden accordion.  
"Uh...hello?" you whisper quietly, wrapping your arms around your chest. "What is this place?" At your voice, the accordion's hearty notes fall still.

"Hm?" As the Rito turns around, you notice that he looks quite friendly. Although he raises an eyebrow at your immodest appearance, he quickly hides it out of politeness. "Hmm...what's a Ninjagian such as yourself doing out here on Eventide Island?"  
"Isle Delfinian," you correct, "although my father _is _Ninjagian."  
"There's only _one _human who lives on Isle Delfino...and that's its queen!" He bows down his head. "It is an honour to meet you, Queen [Y/N]. I have heard many great things about you from my dear friend Link."  
"Really?" you say with a smile. "That's nice of him!" For a while, the two of you are silent. You imagine that your lack of clothing is making him uncomfortable; you know that it's making _you _feel such a way. "Anyway, what's your name?"  
"I?" he queries. "I am Kass, the travelling bard of Hyrule."  
"Kass..." you murmur. "The name rings a bell." You pause for a few moments and think of the several conversations you've had in the past month or so. "Do...do you know someone named Tessa Dolton?" His eyes widen at the name.  
_"As in..."_ he starts to whisper. _"As in the deranged woman who broke Master Revali's bow in half?!"_  
"Yeah, _that _Tessa," you can't help but to giggle. He pauses to ruffle his turqouise feathers for a few moments before responding.  
"Although my people are rather wary of her brutish nature," he tells you, "she _did_ drive that Oni away from the Flight Range. And for that, I think we can be grateful."  
"Yeah..." you add on with another laugh.  
"Dare I ask..." he begins, "how are they both?"  
"Revali and Tessa?"  
"Yes. The villagers and I had been meaning to ask a friend who'd been visiting Revali in Isle Delfino upon his return about their current state, but I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to see if he'd returned with news. I trust that you're aware, however?"  
"It's quite a long story," you admit, "but to sum it up, they're close." You pause for a few moments. _"Very _close."  
"How so?"  
"It's like something switched in _both _of their heads," you admit with a somewhat nervous laugh, "and now they won't spend any time without each other!"  
"I see," he murmurs before glancing up at the skies. "It's just _like _our Champion to chase after someone who's as stubborn as he is."  
"Yeah," you agree, this time more light-heartedly. "We couldn't believe it _either."_  
"But enough of that." He sets his accordion into its case on his back before tilting his head to the side. "Are you not cold without anything to cover yourself from these winds?" Kass points back to the shrine, and with a sigh reminiscent of a whisper, he continues, "A friend of mine has visited Eventide before. He claimed that the monk that once resided in that shrine had stolen all his belongings upon his arrival, and that he'd received them back once that shrine had emerged from the depths of the Earth."  
"Hmm."  
"Perhaps you shall find your belongings in there, Your Highness."  
"I hope so," you admit. You notice that he keeps on glancing back towards the mainland; you're guessing that he has places to be. "I won't keep you any longer. It was lovely to meet you, Kass."  
"Ditto," he agrees. "I've been told many wonderful stories about your valiance from both the Zora and the Gerudo, alongside the Serpentine and the Koopas."  
"Aww," you can't help but to beam. "Really? People think I'm brave?"  
"Considering the many tales the people of these kingdoms have shared with me about you," he assures you, "it seems that you're certainly a hero in their eyes!" For a while, you can't stop smiling.  
_All those people think I'm a hero? _you ponder.  
"Well," you finally decide, "I'll be sure to let Tessa and Revali know I saw you. And please, feel free to stop by Isle Delfino. I'd love to hear your music again!"  
And with that, he takes off.  
As you step onto the platform in the shrine, your Sheikah Slate beeps. You glance down at the screen and press 'OK' on the prompt box.  
_"Here's hoping I can find an amulet as well," _you think to yourself.


	449. Chapter Four Hundred and Forty-Eight || Running Red Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to preface this chapter with a warning that there is implied sexual assault. If you or a loved one are struggling through something similar, please visit these websites for assistance. Nobody deserves to suffer in silence.  
Australia: 1800respect.org.au  
USA: rainn.org
> 
> \- Clazey

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: ???**

The air is calm and still, an almost exact antithesis to the chaos that had preceeded. Notes of a smoke-like aroma linger in the air around her. She recalls a similar smell engulfing her upon her death...the smell brings back strong memories of the pain she had endured at the hand of her own father's creation. Yes, she'd been able to resist the effects of the monster's electrifying attacks, but there's no doubt that it hadn't hurt. If anything, it had made her death more agonizing and painful.  
She wonders if she's dead now.  
Voices begin to emerge around her, voices that murmur words she hasn't heard for a long time.  
_"They don't care for your life, but I do..."_  
_"I won't let you suffer at their hands..."_  
_"Don't you want your old life back?"_  
"So you seek solace in my presence even _after _your little games?" she says out loud.  
The swirls of colour fade into an all-white room, with two matching chairs facing one another. A coffee table in the same tint provides a point of mutuality.  
The Overlord is waiting for her, sitting in one of these chairs.  
"Why don't you take a seat?" he asks her.  
"And why would I do that?" she sneers back.  
"You know what I'm asking of you, Urbosa," he decides.

She remains seated for what seems like hours, but not once does her scowl falter. As she stares at the man before her, her nails dig into the palms of her hands.  
"How is she?" he asks her.  
"Who?" she sneers back.  
"You _know _who." She pauses for a few moments. She barely sees her eldest child around Delfino Castle, for it seems that she does nothing but hide from her. However, she doesn't blame her.  
"Violet's well-being is _none _of your business," she warns him, to which a smirk spreads across his face. He stands up; she goes to, as well, but she finds that an invisible force is holding her down. As he approaches her, she turns her head away from him.  
"I'm her father," he retorts as he crouches down to her height and rests his hand against her cheek. She finds her gaze returning to his. "It is _my _business as much as it is yours."  
"Where are we?" she demands.  
_"Right _where that Hackergirl left me," he responds as his other hand finds itself trailing down her side. She grabs his wrist.  
_"What _do you want?"  
"I want _you."_  
Before she can say another word, he shoves his lips against hers.

After around ten minutes, he remains standing over her. There's a vile look in his eyes suggesting contempt...or perhaps disappointment. She can barely breathe; the Malice is creeping through her lungs. Her arms are loosely wrapped around her torso.  
"How _dare _you let some whore taint your body?" he snarls at her, crouching down to her height and smacking her across the jaw. The thick, deep purple sludge erupts from her mouth, spilling down the sides of her face. She can't say a word, for her vision is beginning to fade and her entire body aches from the stinging pain of the Malice. "Perhaps you've fallen out of touch, eh?" Her eyes sting with tears. "Has it been so long that you have forgotten who's _really _cared for you throughout the centuries?"  
_"I will **never** bow down towards you..." _she manages to hiss back.  
"Very well," he responds. "Bow down towards your _unappreciative _friends of the light. See how _that _works out for you, Urbosa." He stands up once again, a sinister look in his eyes. She shuts hers, but even when they're closed, she can still see them burnt into her vision.  
"Why...do you insist...on keeping _up _with this?" She struggles to stand up, but manages to get up so that she's leaning against the chair. "She's just going to end your life, _no _matter what you do to stop her from saving these worlds. It'd be _foolish _of you to ask any of us to oppose the side who will reign victorious."  
"Then why did your Rito _friend _agree to join my cause, hmm?"  
Those words shock her. No. He'd _never _do something like this.  
"Lies! He would _never _work for an enemy of Princess Zelda's!"

As she tries to fight back her tears, she can't help but wonder where it had all gone wrong. She'd made a promise to Daruk that they'd both look out for the other four. Yet here the Overlord is, claiming that Revali is part of his cause now. Could she have intervened? Told him not to? Warned him of the dangers?  
_"He's only nineteen," _she hisses at him. "How could you force someone that young to run around after _you?!"_  
"Promises of riches...of glory...of all his desires to become realised. Such shallow promises that cost me nothing to gift him. And I shall get what _I _desire from him."  
"You'll stop this at _once. _He's already suffered through enough...he _doesn't _need to be doing _your _dirty work either!"  
"Do you recall the promise you made to your friend? That you would protect him? Because he was so young? Yet, you wish to drag him away from his guaranteed safety when I inevitably conquer these realms. You wish to let him _die. _He doesn't deserve to die _again, _and you _know _that. However...if you were to help him realise his true potential...the potential that those Hyruleans forbade him from ever seeing...you will have kept your promise to protect him. Don't you _want _that, Urbosa?"  
"I...I do."  
"Then _join _him. Join him, and the two of you shall be spared."  
"Very well. But promise me this." She glances up at him, clutching the seat of her chair in order to remain standing. "Promise me that no matter _what, _you'll spare Violet and Makeela too. They don't deserve _any _of this."  
"Is that all you request?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I shall spare them."


	450. Chapter Four Hundred and Forty-Nine || give these hoes nightmares

**Time: 8:49 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Eventide Island, Necluda Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Upon entering the shrine, your belongings _had _returned to you, but unfortunately you couldn't say that you'd been successful in finding a Divine Beast Amulet. However, both Lloyd and Corky _had _found one each; Banscho (Cole's Divine Beast) and Maku (Matt's Divine Beast). As you go to head to your next shrine, you notice a crackling noise.  
_"Hey, guys!" _Kylee chuckles nervously. _"I found the amulet for Delfinia! It was in a shrine near this fishing village, ha ha!"  
"Lurelin?" _Zelda suggests.  
_"Yeah!" _she responds. _"Isn't that great news?"  
"It's wonderful news," _Wu assures her. _"We should find the other eleven in no time."  
"Here's hoping," _Tessa sighs. _"I...I just want him back."  
"Quit simping and find the amulets, girl!" _Kylee shrieks. As the audio silences for a few moments, you adjust your gloves.  
"So,"you begin as you press your finger against the button on your earpiece, "nobody told me about Eventide Island's little curse..._or _that one of Tessa's friends would find me there stripped down to my underwear." At those words, you can hear several cackles of laughter.  
_"Who?!" _Kylee hoots. _"Who was it?"_  
"It was a travelling musician," you respond. "His name was Kass."  
_"Oh, dear..." _Tessa finds herself laughing. _"I can imagine he'd be shocked, to say the least. Poor bugger always seems to be caught up in stuff when we're in Hyrule."_  
"Yeah," you agree.  
_"I pray to Din that you've got your clothes back," _Ganondorf decides.  
"Don't worry," you promise him. "I do now."  
_"Where's everyone at now?" _Lloyd queries. _"I'm in this shrine in the middle of Hyrule Castle, apparently."  
"I'm currently in the Faron region," _Zelda responds.  
_"I dunno where I am," _Junior admits, _"but it's fuckin' cold!"  
"Bowser Koopa Junior!" _Midna snaps. _"I'd better not hear that word again!"  
"Yes, Mama..." _he grumbles back. _"Can I just go somewhere else - oh, hey there, Teba!"  
"Junior must be by the Flight Range," _Tessa suggests.  
_"Yeah," _Link confirms, _"Teba barely leaves the place."  
"Oh my God...I remember him!" _Kylee exclaims. _"He's that guy who sounds like Shadow the Hedgehog!"_  
_"Bloody hell, Kylee..." _Corky sighs. _"Get back on track, everyone."  
"Can someone check on Junior?" _Midna sighs. _"He's probably off-track now."  
"I will," _Tessa promises. _"I've been meaning to talk with Teba anyway."_  
_"Yo," _Kylee jokes,_ "you **really** want another man, hoe?"  
"Chill out,__ Lady Thot-A-Lot," _Tessa retorts. _"He's married."_  
_"Just like you to settle for second-best, T."_  
_"Fuck off. Over and out."  
_"Alright," you murmur to yourself. "Time to look through the third shrine." After you finish warping to the Hia Miu shrine, you're met with a violent blast of icy-cold air. You curse before jumping over to the platform. _"Who even made me go through these shrines?" _You press the prompt as you stop on the platform. _"They all suck dick."  
_

**\- - -**

**Time: 7:10 PM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Rito Village, Tabantha Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Tessa Dolton, Project Regen Universe: Subject #6  
Motives: Good**

_"Hiya!" _Junior squeaks with a wave as he darts over to Teba's son, who's busy rolling a snowball in his hands. _"What's your name?"_  
_"I'm Tulin," _he responds with a big smile, his dark eyes glittering in the moonlight. _"What about you?"  
"You can call me Junior," _he declares. As the two children proceed to run towards the ladder leading up to the gazebo nestled into the corner of the Flight Range, Tessa finds herself laughing.  
"Oh, Junior..." she sighs, scratching at the back of her head. "We're supposed to be searching for the amulets-"  
"Dolton?" a voice begins behind her. She spins on her heel to find Teba standing there, carrying a bow in his arms. Beside him is a woman who's carrying a much smaller bow of her own.  
"Hello," Tessa says with a sigh of relief, "you're _just _the person I wanted to talk to."  
"What's the matter?" he jokes, "you steal somethin' _else _of Revali's?"  
"He stole something of mine," she says with a shy smile, "but that's not why I'm here-"  
"Wait," he interrupts, _"lemme_ guess." Her face immediately turns bright red, to which he grins.  
"Teba!" his wife reprimands him. _"Leave _the poor girl alone!"  
_"C'mon, _Saki," he assures her, "I'm just pulling her leg...although I'm intrigued as to what he's taken of hers."  
"You'd belt me 'cross the fuckin' _jaw _if I told 'ya," Tessa protests. "But let's get back on topic-"  
"No," he ushers her, _"tell _me. You still owe me one for gettin' Harth to fix up a replacement bow-"  
"Look," she sighs, "I'm sure _he'll _brag about it to you one day, but it won't _ever_ happen if I can't get your help." She bows her head down. "He's been kidnapped, and it's _all _my fault for not protecting him. I...I _could've _used my powers to bring him to a safer place, but I _didn't, _and now I'm worried that if I don't find him, I'll never _see _him again, and everything's just been so _stressful _because the fuckers who _abducted _him are affiliated with the _Overlord, _and-"  
"Calm down, Dolton," Teba assures her. "Do you know where they've taken him?"  
"I do," she admits, "but I can't save him unless I have a _very _specific tool. Teba, I need you to head back to Isle Delfino, _find _Professor Gadd and ask him for a torch equipped with a Dark-Light Device, as _well _as a Poltergust G-00. If you can bring those back to...ah, _let's_ say the Arbiter's Grounds in ten hours, then I'll give you-"  
"You don't have to give me anything," he promises her. "Not when our friend's in danger."  
"I'll take you to the shrine outside Gerudo Town," she decides, "but we need to hurry!" He sighs before turning to his lilac-feathered wife.  
"Are you gonna be okay without me, Saki?" he asks her.  
"Of course I will," she promises him before turning to face Tessa. "If I may, why do you insist on helping our Champion? From what I've heard, you and Revali-"  
"Fine," she mutters under her breath. "He...he _kinda _stole my heart. Dorky, _I _know."  
"That wasn't the _only _thing he stole from you," he retorts. "He told me all _about _that nightmare he had...and what happened after-"  
"Oh," she hisses, "he's _so _fuckin' dead when I find him." She lifts up her Sheikah Slate. _"Junior! Get back to it!"  
"Okay, Miss Tessa!" _the young Koopa promises before disappearing into the thin, azure ribbons of light.  
"What did she do?!" Saki exclaims as her husband begins to warp away into a flurry of blue wisps alongside Tessa.  
_"Nun'ya," _the programmer retorts.  
_"What?!"  
"Nun'ya business!"_


	451. Chapter Four Hundred and Fifty || cole x nabooru is lowkey kinda wholesome tho

**Time: 3:01 PM, Eastern Ninjagian Standard Time  
Location: New Ninjago City, Ninjago  
Subject/s: Cole Bucket of the Ninjago Empire  
Motives: Good**

Cole clings onto his fiancée's hand as he watches several SUVs roar past the cobblestone streets. He hadn't really known the Brookstone suburb to garner much traffic, but every day in Ninjago's different.  
"You know," Nabooru admits to him as she holds their daughter closer to her chest, "a year ago? This would've been new to me." As the Earth Ninja peeks over to the set of traffic lights, he notices that the lights are now red.  
"We'll just wait for this school bus to pass," he instructs her, "and then we can cross." She watches on as the yellow school bus passes by. Several children are pulling faces at the duo from the safety of the window. _"Hey!"_  
But she can't help but to giggle at their childishness.

After the duo cross the road, Cole makes his way over to the mahogany wood door. He's hesitant to knock. His eyes wander towards the squarish doorbell.  
"Why don't you press it?" he asks Nabooru with a grin.  
"Is something going to _eat _me if I do?" she frowns.  
_"No, _silly," he chuckles back, "it's a _doorbell. _It lets whoever's inside know that we're out here." With a shaky hand, she presses the button.  
_"Welcome..." _comes a chorus of men's voices from the speaker. At the cheesy doorbell, Cole can't help but to grin.  
_"Just a second!" _a voice similar to one of the singers hollers from inside. As he turns back to face Nabooru, he notices the big grin on her face.  
"Your father's rather strange," she decides.  
"Yeah," he agrees. _"Yin-_knows why my mom thought he was a keeper."  
"Musicians are _always _the most eccentric," she murmurs. "Trust me...my _brother's _a handful-"  
As the door swings open, the two offer Cole's father their biggest smiles.

"Dad!" Cole beams as he throws his arms around him. "It's so good to see you..."  
"And it's good to see you _too, _son," he smiles, lifting his head up. As he turns to where Nabooru's standing, his eyes sparkle. "And I see you've brought back Miss _Dragmire _again-"  
"Oh, Lou..." Nabooru chuckles, "there's no need for surnames."  
"How's the little one?" he asks. She glances down at her daughter, who's resting with her cheek and hands pressed against her collarbone.  
"She's been wonderful," she decides.  
"Why don't you come in, you three? I've _just _put a kettle of lemon honey tea on the stove."

For a while, Nabooru's eyes wander around her future father-in-law's house. Quite a few posters are plastered across the beige-coloured walls, along with a collection of newspaper clippings and several framed pictures. She notices one particular picture on the wall of Cole carrying Louise in his arms as she stands next to him, a hand on his shoulder. Seeing how happy they are in the painting brings a smile upon her face.  
"...and I'd be lying if I didn't say that wedding reception wasn't crazy," Cole continues as he takes a seat on the leather sofa. "Honestly, I didn't blame [Y/N] and Ganondorf for leaving early."  
"Saw everything on Jay's Chirp," Lou responds, crouching down by a cupboard and opening it up. "Seems to me like things got out of hand the second they left."  
"Yeah," he confirms. "We didn't see the property damage ourselves because we went a bit earlier, but from what Jay told me just before we got off the train, it was complete _carnage."  
_"How so?"  
"Someone copped a potted plant to the head," he begins, "and apparently someone _else_ stumbled out of the castle, _blackout _drunk, and had someone book 'em into a tattoo parlour."  
"Bowser was the one with the plant to the head," Nabooru elaborates. "And...I _think _my niece dragged himoff to that place." His jaw drops.  
_"She did not..." _he murmurs, his eyes wide with shock. "What's he got?"  
"I don't know where it is," she responds, "but I _do _know that Bowser doesn't want my brother seeing it." Cole takes his phone out of his pocket before opening up Chirp. His jaw drops.  
"You're lucky your brother doesn't know how to use a phone, Nabooru," he decides, his eyes now wide. "This is the most trending Chirp on the site!"  
"He didn't only get her name," she says, trying her best to hide her laughter, "but he got it in our mother language. I don't know who's going to kill him first...Midna or _Ganondorf."_  
"Wouldn't blame _either _of 'em, to be honest," he assures her. "I don't understand why you'd get your sister-in-law's name inked on your body."  
"You two certainly hang around a strange crowd," Lou declares, setting down three teacups on the coffee table. This is followed by a red and white-checkered tea towel, folded in half. He leaves for a few moments, returning with a teapot in one hand and a plate of sugar cookies in the other. He sets them down on top of the tea towel. "Now, I've been meaning to ask this for quite some time now. Where do you two plan on getting married?"  
The two look rather shocked at the question.

"We...haven't actually thought about that yet," Nabooru admits to Lou. "We've been so busy looking after Louise, not to mention my brother had us running around for _his _wedding..."  
"Yeah," Cole adds on. He reaches for the nape of his neck before turning to face his partner. "If we _were _to get married soon, I think I'd probably want it to be in Isle Delfino. After all, we _did _meet there."  
"Well," Lou tells the duo while pouring a cup of tea, "if you plan on it soon, I _did_ find your mother's wedding dress last Saturday while I was cleanin' out my closet."  
"Really?!" he exclaims excitedly. "No way!"  
"There _are _a couple of holes in the hem from the mouse infestation I had a couple of years back," he admits, "but I'm sure they can easily be repaired if you take it to a tailor. What do _you _think, Nabooru?" In response, she turns towards Cole with a big smile.  
"Well," she decides, "everyone _is _out of Isle Delfino. We wouldn't have to deal with _any _of the chaos." The duo turn back to Lou, who's got a massive beam on his face.  
"I'll go fetch it," he announces, "and then you'll have to excuse me, because I think I need to write a song!"  
Cole can't help but to chuckle as his father proceeds to dart off towards his bedroom.  
"You know," Nabooru admits to him, "I can't hold a note to save my life. And neither can Midna _or _Buliara."  
"It'd be something if our little one was the next Pauline Bucket," he tells her as they both glance over to their daughter, who's sound asleep in her arms, "but I can't either. _I'm _more of a dancer, to be honest."  
"Whatever she decides to be," she declares, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, _"I_ just hope she'll live a life filled with joy and ease."


	452. Chapter Four Hundred and Fifty-One || t o k e   ' n '   s t r o k e

**Time: 8:40 PM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

After a thorough sweep of the Hia Miu Shrine, you're unable to locate another amulet. It's getting beyond a joke. Speaking of jokes...  
_"Hey," _Lloyd begins in a pretty cheeky tone through his ear-piece. _"Hey. Hey. Hey."  
"What is it, Lloyd?" _Zelda grumbles.  
_"Is your Sheikah Slate running?"  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, Zelda, you'd better go and catch it!"  
"Quit being immature and **get **back to work!" _As the static background noise cuts off, you can't help but to smile. Although there's a lot of stress in the task you're all undertaking, you know that some people are trying to make the best of the situation. Your friends have found solace in asking Zelda stupid questions in anticipation of her responses, and you have to try your hardest not to laugh at them.  
_"Zelda," _Kylee acknowledges. _"Are you wearing space pants, girl?"  
"What in Hylia's name are space pants," _she hisses, _"and why would I be wearing them?"  
"I dunno," _she retorts, _"but your ass is out of this world!" _Laughter from both Lloyd and Kylee pierce through the silence. The former is quick to follow up with another question.  
_"I've been thinking of legally changing my name to Normous," _Lloyd declares. _"First name, Dixie."  
_"Oh, Lloyd..." you chuckle to yourself.  
_"Yo," _Kylee finally begins, _"I got a question for Z."  
"What, Kylee?" _Zelda mutters angrily.  
_"Say you have an uncle...let's call him Jack, girl."_  
_"Go on."_  
_"So your uncle Jack is in the middle of this big-ass field, and he's in the saddle of this horse, right? But he's kinda scared of jumping down, 'kay?"_  
_"And?"_  
_"You're the only one there for a little bit of context."_  
_"Just get to the point!"_  
_"If your uncle Jack was on a horse and he needed you to help him down, would you help your uncle Jack off the horse?"_  
While Kylee and Lloyd proceed to howl with laughter, Zelda exclaims a few rather uncharacteristic words in a fit of rage.  
_"Stop wasting time, Kylee and Lloyd!" _she roars. _"We have better things to do than to listen to your disgusting jokes!"  
"Damn," _she chuckles back, _"you have **got** to be the most frigid virgin I've ever met, and you ain't even twenty yet!"  
"Settle down," _Wu warns the group.

_"Alright," _Lloyd agrees, still shaking with laughter. _"We've had our fun, Kylee. I'm sure we can tell more jokes once the others are safe."  
"Tea,"_ Kylee chirps in response. _"Speaking of jokes, did you know that Dolton's railed Dragmire **and **Quill?"  
"Oh, fuck up, Carta!" _Tessa sneers.  
_"Please," _Zelda pleads with genuine upset in her voice, _"there are children listening! Must you always be this immature?"  
"I'm genuinely askin'," _Kylee decides. _"Did you know? Like...did you ever think not one but _**two **_of your friends would pipe-"_  
_"I don't _**care!"**  
_"I think it's time you put a sock in it, Kylee," _Ganondorf adds on.  
_"Did **you** know, Gan?"  
"I'm not particularly interested in your friend's romantic encounters, Carta."  
"You honestly sound like a broken record, Kylee," _Corky grumbles. _"We get it, you've never fucked a person in your life."_  
_"Ha, that ain't true! Didn't you guys forget the time I-"_  
Kylee's voice cuts off abruptly.  
_"I muted her," _Tessa declares, _"but I've done it in such a way so that Lola can unmute Kylee if there's an emergency."  
"Thank God," _Corky sighs with relief.  
_"That's not the **only** thing Tessa's done," _Lloyd snickers. _"Did you guys know that Tessa's **also** done Urbosa and Revali-"_  
_"Watch yourself," _Tessa warns him, _"or _**you're**_ next, Toke 'N' Stroke."_  
This time, everyone begins to cackle at Lloyd.


	453. Chapter Four Hundred and Fifty-Two || no chance

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: ???**

"Where in Morton's name _am _I?" he mutters under his breath. He's been suspended inside one of King Boo's paintings before, but he hasn't been able to move the way he's moving now. With his arms flailing about, alongside the complete lack of silence in which he can hear his own blood flowing through his veins, there's a certain aura of chaos that he can't seem to shake.  
_"Koopa..." _he can hear a voice hissing like a hot knife cutting through the buttery silence. _"I know what it is that you seek. Salvation from the binds of heroics that shun you to a life without true power..."_  
"Who...who's there?!" he shrieks back. "You'd better let me outta here, or your face will be _shunned _with my fist!"  
_"Such ferocity. Unbridled, it has the potential to cause much more than physical damage."_  
"I asked you a _question, _smart-ass! Who the fuck _are _you, and why the Hell do you keep talkin' like that?!"  
A blinding light burns the retinas of his eyes, sending him screaming in pain.  
And once the light fades, he finds himself sitting in a snow-white room, with a strange figure seemingly made of the Universe's void, looming in the seat before him.  
"Bowser," the figure acknowledges.  
"Who...who _are _you?" he frowns back.  
"I go by many names," he responds, "but you may address me as..._Lord Urutora."_  
"Wait a sec'," he mutters. "You're...you're the _Overlord, _aren't ya'?"  
"Perhaps I am, perhaps I am not. That is not relevant now. But what _is _relevant is what I seek of you. An..._alliance, _as you may call it."  
For a while, he's dead silent.  
And then Bowser bursts into laughter.

"Pfft," he scoffs. "There's _no_ chance of _that _happening! _An alliance...that's a good one."_  
"No _chance, _eh?" the Overlord snarls back. "What if...what if I was to share secrets with you? The names of those among Delfino Castle's denizens who swore their allegiance to me? Would you still consider a partnership..._no _chance?"  
_"Who _on Morton's green Earth wants to work with _you?"_  
"Quill and Dragmire. They have both agreed to my terms and thus will be protected from the inevitable fate bestowed upon these realms we dwell in."  
"Hang on..._Gan's _workin' for ya'?! Why the fuck's _he-"  
_"Not Ganondorf. His _daughter."  
_"Which one? He has _seven _of 'em."  
"His second-eldest. The woman you so _desperately _yearn to call your own. Yes...I know of your wish. And I can assure you that under my terms, the two of you will be working closely with one another."  
_"Look, _buddy," he snaps back. "Not sure what you told Urbosa, but _I'm _not buyin' it. I _saw _what you did to that Dolton, and it _ain't_ happenin' to _me!"  
_"I can assure you that you will live your life free of any concerns should you work with me," he proposes. "But if you choose not to...well, _what _I did to Dolton still won't happen to you-"  
"Then let me go!"  
"What happened to her will happen to your children if you choose to deny my offer. All eight of them will most likely wreak havoc across the Earth, and it will be _you _who takes the blame for their unruly behaviour. Wouldn't it be..._disappointing_ if your throne's heir was caught committing heinous crimes? A _seven-_year old?"  
"You _wouldn't _dare! Leave him out of it!"  
"If you _truly _wish for me to leave him be...then you'd do best to do _exactly _as I say. You'll join my cause...or else the _boy _will take your place."  
"Fine!" He clenches his fists together. "But if you _dare _lay a hand on anyone I care about, you'll be dead meat!"  
"Rest assured that I won't. I look forward to the future...a future where it is _us _who hold the power."  
_"Yeah, _yeah. Shut your mouth and let me go already."  
"Very well...but remember your promise."  
"Remember _yours!"_


	454. Chapter Four Hundred and Fifty-Three || sleepy time

**Time: 10:51 PM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Zora's Domain, Lanayru Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

After you'd left the Hia Miu Shrine, everyone had unanimously agreed to regroup in Zora's Domain. At the moment, you spot Mario and Peach sitting by the statue of Mipha as they explain the recent events that have unfolded to Sidon.  
"It was _awful," _Peach admits, staring at her gloved hands in disbelief. "Luigi, Bowser, Misako, Billie, Urbosa, Kai and Revali were _all _trapped in paintings by King Boo! And they're being held captive in a place called the Shrine of Resurrection. Oh, I hope they're all okay!"  
"We'll save them," Mario assures her. "All we need are...how many amulets do we have left?"  
"Eleven," she responds. You head over to where the three are gathered. "Hello, [Y/N]! How's your search been faring?"  
"I haven't found a _single _amulet," you sigh.  
"Link, Peach, Lloyd, Corky and Kylee have all found one of these amulets, from what I've been told," Sidon explains, sitting cross-legged on the ground. "But as for the others..."  
"We haven't found any yet," a voice admits behind you. You glance up to see Kylee, who's busy carrying Junior. "Found _this _little one trying to catch _Dinraal _by the Great Tabantha Bridge." He immediately jumps out of the young woman's arms, opting to run over to Peach. There's tears in his eyes.  
"I'm _sorry!" _he cries. "Please don't tell Mama!"  
_"Mama already knows," _Kylee whispers, presumably out of his earshot. Unfortunately, Junior hears all three words and almost immediately bawls again.  
"Oh, Junior..." Peach sighs. "You're quite tired, aren't you? Why don't you get some rest?"  
"Okay," he murmurs. He curls up on the ground next to the hem of her skirt, glancing up at you every so often. Kylee takes a seat next to Junior and rubs at her eyes.  
"Ugh, I'll tell ya'," she begins quietly, "searching through all them shrines _really _knocks you out after the third one! It's just _like _Tessa to disappear when she actually has to do something important..."  
"I can only imagine you lot are hungry," Sidon declares. "I shall bring back some food for you all."  
"Thanks, dude," she responds. He stands up and makes his way over to a staircase.

Not too shortly after Sidon leaves, another group arrives consisting of Garmadon, Corky, Zelda and P.I.X.A.L. The four are all rather quiet as they sit down in the group. Zelda in particular looks rather exhausted; you presume she's had a run-in with a Guardian.  
"What's up?" you ask them in a polite tone.  
"The search is pretty much dry at this point," Corky sighs. "I feel like our luck's running out!"  
"Oh, it's run out _long _ago," Garmadon mutters, narrowing his crimson eyes. "Who _knows _what's happening in that so-called Shrine of Resurrection?"  
"What happens if we're too late?" Peach asks quietly. "What then?"  
"I don't know," you admit. "Hopefully we don't have to wait around and see."  
"Y'know," Kylee begins, "I don't think we're gonna get those portraits back _too _easily."  
"I don't even _want _to think about what happens in the worst case scenario," Corky adds on. "Just...there's so many portraits. And Kylee, _you _saw who was in that big group portrait! I don't know _how _they got here, but if _they're _in here, then there's a chance _it's _in here too."  
"We prepare for the worst," Zelda advises, "and we hope for the best."  
"If _it's _here too," Kylee responds, "then those portraits are the _least _of our worries."  
"What's _it?" _Garmadon murmurs, tilting his head to the side. She shakes her head.  
"Some things are best left unsaid," she assures him. "Besides...the likelihood of it having followed my parents in here is _pretty _much zero."

Around thirty minutes later, Sidon's brought out some bowls of rice with some chopped-up greens and cooked fish topped on. Most people have arrived here now and are either taking naps or chatting away about their own adventures. He passes you a bowl and although you don't realise it, you greedily devour the thing in about three minutes. Ganondorf chuckles as you then set the bowl down and lean into his arm.  
"Has all that running around tired you out, sweetheart?" he asks you.  
"Maybe," you smile. You notice there's a grain of rice stuck to the corner of his mouth. You reach up for it before putting it into his empty bowl. You then give him a kiss.  
"Hey," Lloyd laughs as he jerks a thumb behind him, "inn's _that _way, you two." You nudge his elbow, to which he yelps.  
"We're _married, _asshole," you retort. "We're allowed to do whatever we want."  
"Speaking of people who do whatever they want," Kylee decides, using a pair of chopsticks to pick at the final stray pieces of rice in her bowl, "where's Tess?"  
_"...there they are!" _an all-too-familiar voice chimes off to the distance. You glance up to find Tessa, alongside Teba, Riju and Yunobo. In Tessa's arms is a Poltergust G-00 model.  
"We heard what happened and we want to help," Riju explains. "Are you all okay?"  
"I mean," Lloyd responds, _"these _past three hours have taught me that _someone _doesn't know how to take a joke."  
Zelda furrows her eyebrows at that statement.

"A _joke?!" _Zelda snaps back. "You and Kylee are _just _as bad as Bowser with your vile, inappropriate conversational topics!"  
"Yeah," Tessa adds on, pushing her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. "I don't know _how _many sexual jokes I've heard you make around Princess Zelda."  
"Back on topic," you decide in an attempt to quell the conflict. "How many others are in Hyrule that can help us open the Shrine of Resurrection?"  
"Not many from Rito Village," Teba admits. "We've all been on high alert since that Oni tried to kidnap Kass the other week."  
"Birdie and Cavaliere are back in Isle Delfino," Yunobo adds on, "and Grandpa's visiting Mount Volboro with Darunia."  
"I'm afraid our town isn't much help either," Riju sighs. "Buliara was attacked not too long ago, and most of our soldiers are busy scouting out for her assailant. It was a blonde-haired voe wearing a strange, golden crown and a purple cape...much like the colour of [Y/N]'s gi. He escaped before we could even _think _about capturing him."  
"Could the _Zora _help in any way?" Garmadon inquires. Sidon shakes his head.  
"Mipha and I are more than happy to provide assistance," he responds, "but I'm afraid it's too dangerous to have the rest of our people running around. Aside from the obvious threat of Kohga, Zant and King Boo, we're dealing with a whole _plethora _of monsters all throughout the land."  
"We don't have to bring whole armies," Lloyd decides. "We _just _have to outnumber them five to one."  
"And we've exceeded that number already," Tessa adds on.  
"What's the plan from here?" Kylee asks.  
"We search through the rest of the shrines," Zelda explains. "Tessa, take the Poltergust to the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab and make any necessary preparations."  
"You should call everyone abroad and inform them of what's happening if they don't already know," Wu adds on. "P.I.X.A.L, I think you ought to take over Tessa's final shrines in the meantime."  
"Affirmative," the Nindroid agrees.  
"As for you four," Zelda continues to the descendants of her Champions, "I'd like for each of you to accompany either Tessa, Peach, Junior or [Y/N]." You raise an eyebrow at the latter name; it's your own.  
"Can _Sidon _go with me?" Junior squeaks.  
"I'd be delighted to help you," Sidon agrees.  
"I'll go with Princess Peach," Riju continues.  
"And I'll go with Queen [Y/N]," Teba adds on.  
"I suppose that leaves Yunobo and I working together," Tessa concludes. Wu bows his head down.  
"I sense the winds of change are brewing," he tells the rest of you, "and not in a good way. I advise that you all stay on your utmost guard. Be prepared to fight like your life depends on it."  
Everyone's silent for a while; Teba and Yunobo exchange strange glances while Garmadon rolls his eyes.  
"Uh..." Lloyd finally asks, "are you _okay, _Uncle Wu? It's not like anyone's going to die. It's pretty much twenty to three. Probably _over _if we include everyone inside those portraits-"  
"They can get inside the portraits," he assures him. "We cannot."  
"We should probably get searching again," you declare. "Be _careful, _everyone. I'd like _all _of my friends to come out of this alive." It doesn't take long for everyone else to leave; they all seem to be leaving quite abruptly. You find yourself growing increasingly overwhelmed with fatigue...


	455. Chapter Four Hundred and Fifty-Four || New Recruits

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: ???  
**

"Eugh," the red-clad ninja murmurs, clutching at the nape of his neck. "Was I _drinking _again?" His eyes wander around the room of pure white. Not a splash of colour...not a speck of dirt. Nothing except pure...snow...white. "What the fuck? Where _am _I?"  
_"Kai..."_  
He tenses at the voice. It's one he recognises all too well. One that's belonged to the man who's threatened the free will of his younger sister. Tried to kill his best friend in cold blood. Followed through with murdering another. He wonders why he's hesitant in his thoughts of escape. The Overlord is bad, isn't he? Wasn't that what his sensei taught him? Kai doesn't know, he's more intrigued by where he is right now.  
_"Kai..." _the familiar voice croaks again.  
He remembers becoming engulfed by the Dark Matter like it was yesterday. It had felt like someone was squeezing at his brain. His mouth, his eyes..._everything _had felt numb. The last thing he'd remembered was yelling at Lloyd to ascend the gargantuan fortress in the midst of Ninjago City and get rid of the Overlord before he conquered all of Ninjago. One could say he had conquered the land at one point. It felt cold and autonomous. There were no cars driving through the streets. The birds had all but gone, their far and few chirps only hollow echoes of what they once were. Only a monotonous, march-like slumping of feet against the cold, hard concrete. Few had escaped its wrath, one of those people being his friend Dareth. It had been stupid luck, his survival from the loss of control. Good men and women had suffered, all while idiots had been allowed to roam free.  
_"Kai. I see you dwell on the past...and what once was."_  
"And?" he retorts. "It's the _past. _I can't change that."

As Kai glances up at the shadowy figure, he leans back in his seat and crosses his arms over his chest.  
"What do you want?" he scoffs.  
"I trust you recall the offer I made last time,"the Overlord prompts him, watching the young man with his bloodshot, snake-like eyes.  
"Yeah," he responds. "I do."  
Silence succeeds for the next five minutes.  
Kai scratches at his hand out of nervousness. There's something about not knowing where exactly he is that's freaking him out. Is this a place the Overlord's conjured? Wasn't the Overlord supposed to be imprisoned within the Digiverse? Or are they both here now?  
The Overlord blinks, which cues Kai to begin speaking again.  
"You know..." he murmurs, "I've been thinking about what you said. That you'd kill my ex and our daughter. Is that how you convinced _all _of your elites to join your cause? Through fearmongering and _blackmailing?"_  
"Rest assured that _many _of my elites have joined willingly," he assures. "Many have accepted offers of wealth, power or salvation. Others I've known for a _very _long time. I've only asked those who would benefit _just _as much as I from joining."  
"Look, man..." he mutters, reaching into his pocket for his packet of cigarettes. His hand brushes against the lid, which he flicks open. "I _might_ benefit from joining your little syndicate." The Overlord watches as a cigarette emerges from the depths of Kai's pocket. "But I know I probably won't." As the human twirls the thin, papery object in his fingers, he raises his other hand towards it. "The reward would never be good enough. Not for what I'd be putting on the line." Kai presses the palm of his free hand against the end of the cigarette, and moments later, the tip glows with blood orange embers. He brings the filtered end to his lips before inhaling the smoke. His hands tremble slightly; he'd picked up the addiction a few weeks after his return from the Never-Realm. He'd been meaning to curb it, but he just can't help but to go back whenever he's confronted, stressed or perhaps worried.  
"What is there to put on the line?" he retorts. "No wife...a child you don't even get to see...a _pathetic _sliver of land that you were dumped onto and forced to accept as your home. You have _nothing, _Kai. Nothing but your life. And what does your life matter, anyway? _Everyone _dies..."  
"Ha," he scoffs as he takes another drag from his cigarette. "Try telling _that _to the Hyrulean Champions. _They_ were born before time had a name...died a hundred years back but got to roam their Divine Beasts as ghosts...and _now _they're alive again. What's death to people like them?"  
"Death is all but the same to people who defy its law," he assures him. _"Nothing." _Kai eyes the wisps of smoke rising from the end of his cigarette. "Now, you can choose to accept it like _all _of those other cursed Champions who have foolishly put _their _lives on the line for ungrateful immortals, or you can choose to defy it and make your _own _law."  
"Who've _you _convinced to join your cause?" he mutters, drawing some more smoke into his lungs.  
"Quill...Dragmire...and Koopa," he answers. Kai brings the cigarette away from his lips.  
"I can understand Ganondorf and Bowser," he decides, "but you got _Revali _to run around after you?"  
"Not Ganondorf. _Urbosa."_  
Kai drops his cigarette, and subsequently, his jaw.  
_"Fuck, _man..." he mutters. "Next you're gonna tell me you got that little _Hell-spawn _of Bowser's summoning demons or shit like that. You got _two _Champions?"  
"Three," he corrects, "that is, if _you _join me. Name your price, and I _will _fulfil."  
"You don'teven _think _about hurting Lloyd," he decides. "And you don't hurt Nya or my parents _either. _I don't care what you do to Ganondorf or _anyone _else, but if you hurt those four, then you owe me _big _time."  
"Very well," he agrees. "But if you should reveal your alliance with me to the Heroes in an effort to warn them, then you can _rest _assured it won't _just _be those four who will pay for your actions."  
"Fine."  
Moments later, Kai blacks out.

**\- - -**

_"Oof!"  
_A few moments after smacking back-first into the ground, Kai stands up and rubs at the back of his head. His vision is blurry from the fall, but as time passes, the blur fades into clarity. A tuft of fiery-red hair, tucked away beneath a deep green shell, catches his eye.  
"Bowser?" he begins, taking slow steps towards the Koopa. "You okay there, buddy?"  
_"That you, Kai?" _he groans back.  
"Yup." Kai proceeds to watch on as his acquaintance sits upright.  
"Where the Hell _are _we?" he snaps. The duo look around. Although they can easily see their bodies, it appears that they're in some sort of deep, dark void. No light. No colour.  
_Nothing except another figure laying unconscious off in the distance._  
"Shit!" the Red Ninja yelps. "Is that-"  
Bowser doesn't speak, instead opting to bolt as fast as his short legs can carry him towards Urbosa.

"Where...where _am _I?" she murmurs as he crouches down by her side and helps her sit up. "Where is he?"  
"I dunno who 'he' is," he admits, "and I don't know where we are. But everything's gonna be okay, Urbosa. Don't worry."  
"We'll get outta here," Kai adds on before crouching down in front of her. "You okay?"  
"Yes," she mutters back, although the other two can tell she's lying.  
"I wonder where we are," Bowser decides, glancing up at the inky skies. "I'll tell ya', I've been trapped inside a painting by that King Boo before, and it _doesn't _feel like this."  
"Yeah," he retorts, "we _all _have."  
_"Thank Din I'm not the only one..." _a voice murmurs behind them.  
They all glance up to find Revali standing there.

As Urbosa darts towards her fellow Champion with outstretched arms, Kai and Bowser exchange nervous glances.  
"Uh...were _you _threatened by the Overlord by any chance?" the former ponders as he rakes a hand through his spiky brown locks.  
"Yup," the latter affirms. "Were _you?"_  
"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been. Told me that you three were _working _for him or some shit like that." At those words, Bowser looks incredibly guilty. "He got me too."  
"That doesn't make it any better," he mutters, wrapping his scaly arms around his stomach. _"I feel fuckin' sick."  
_"Did he hurt you?" Urbosa asks Revali.  
"No," he answers her. "I'm alright."  
"The important thing is that we're all okay," Kai adds on, standing up and heading over to the duo. Bowser follows suit, albeit quite nervously.  
"No matter what the Overlord commands," Urbosa declares, "we do _not _attack any of our friends. I highly doubt any of us wish to do this willingly."  
"What'd he threaten _you _guys with?" he queries. "Told _me _he'd have his elites kill my best friend, my sister _and _my parents in the next twenty-four hours if I didn't agree to work with him. Just thinking about it...I can't do it. Not to my best friend."  
"I agreed," Bowser adds on, "but _only_ because he threatened to possess _all _eight of my children like he'd done to Garmadon and Tessa."  
"The Overlord wants me to report everything Zelda, [Y/N] and my father do in the future," Urbosa explains to the three. "He...promised that he wouldn't hurt my daughters if I followed through with his commands."  
"What about you, Revali?" Kai asks. "It can't have been any good."  
"He...wanted me to keep track of Tessa," he murmurs back, his eyes drifting towards the ground.  
"Let me guess," Bowser prompts him, "he said he'd kill your girl?"  
"He said that he'd send one of his elites to..._stab _her to death," Although it's a complete lie, he _does _feel somewhat reluctant to boast that the Overlord had incentivised his allegiance to the cause. "I...don't know why I agreed. Surely I could have protected her otherwise-"  
"Because you _love _her," Urbosa decides. "You care about her enough to protect her. And _that's _the most selfless thing you've ever done."  
"Yeah, man," Bowser adds on, giving him a pat on the back. "Seems to _me _like you really like her! Honestly she's not my type and she _really _creeps me out with her thesaurus vocabulary...but she saved my son's life, so I'm cool with her."  
"Her personality _is _an acquired taste," Revali agrees. "But then again, I suppose _mine _is too."  
"Hey," Kai chuckles, "it's not like you two are incompatible. I think you two _just _need to read each other better."  
"And how am I supposed to _read _Tessa? She isn't a book, you know-"  
A chilling wind sweeps through the void in which they stand, causing them to all fall silent.  
As they turn to face the origin of the wind, they find the Overlord in its place.

_"The four of you are vital to my mission," _he tells them, taking a step towards them. _"Each of you have abilities that I can greatly enhance. My power is yours...and with that power, it will course through your veins and give you strength you didn't know you had. With such power, you could command armies beyond anything you've seen before. With such power, you could gather dominion over elements beyond your own. You could have it all...but should I trust such power with those who hesitate to accept me as their leader? Bow down before me...place your trust in me, and I shall return the favour." _Bowser obliges with his request. Not too shortly after, Urbosa follows suit. With their heads bowed down, the Overlord can't help but to smirk. He knew they'd see the light.  
Still, he knows the other two are hesitating.  
_"Rest assured your friends and family will be spared death," _he continues, turning his attention to Kai in particular. _"I shall spare them from the suffering the Sixteen Realms will endure for their crimes against me. You need not worry for their lives if you accept me."_  
"Can...can we talk about this to each other?" the Red Ninja murmurs. "I feel kinda _shitty _keeping a secret like this to myself."  
_"I shall allow discussion between you four, as well as discussion with my elites. However, should you admit your allegiance to those light-dwellers before I conquer the Sixteen Realms, you will find that your lives will immediately become null and void."_  
"Four's better than nothing," he sighs before crouching down on one knee.  
_"I notice your hesitation, Revali. Tell me...what is it you fear?"_  
"I'm concerned you won't follow through with your side of the deal," he retorts, crossing his arms over his chest. "It'd be rather abhorrent if you didn't expect a _price _for our services. Tell me...what are you willing to pay?"  
_"I will pay you more than you could ever dream of. I will give you the life you've always wanted...such a life wouldn't be provided from those light-dwellers. And all you need to do...is accept me as your leader."_  
He glances to his friends, who nod their heads.  
And slowly but surely, he bows down, too.  
_"You need not worry about contacting me. I shall contact you."_


	456. Chapter Four Hundred and Fifty-Five || oni time >;)

**Time: ???  
Location: Zora's Domain, Lanayru Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The cool breeze gently trickles against your cheeks, causing you to sit upright. You rub the sleep away from your eyes.  
"So you're _finally _awake, Queenie," a voice chuckles a few metres away from you. You lift your head up and take a brief look in the direction of the voice's owner. You spot Teba sitting cross-legged with his head resting against the statue of Mipha. "Took ya' long enough."  
"How...how long was I _out _for?" you murmur, glancing around. Several Zora children are dancing by the general store.  
"You tell _me," _he responds. You glance down at your Sheikah Slate.  
"Hmm," you murmur, "one hour left."  
You pause.  
_One hour left!_  
"Shit!" you yelp, jumping up as fast as you can. "Why didn't you wake me _up?"_  
"Tried to," he retorts, "but you wouldn't. That mechanical _woman _said that you were fatigued or some shit like that."  
"First off," you decide, crossing your arms over your chest, "I literally _gave _birth about three weeks ago, and _secondly, _I was _busting _my ass cleaning up my _own _kingdom after some _vandals." _You raise a hand to your earpiece and press the button. Feelings of guilt are already beginning to consume you; you'd been _way _too harsh in your tone. You almost immediately let go of it. "I'm sorry, but my _friends _are in danger and if we don't save them in time from whatever Zant, Kohga and King Boo have planned, the Overlord is going to cause _big _problems for this place."  
"Don't sweat it," he assures you. You stand up and press your finger against your earpiece's button.  
And needless to say, you're pissed.

"Hey, fuck-heads," you hiss. "Why didn't anyone wake me _up?" _There's an incredibly long pause.  
_"Shit..." _Kylee finally groans. _**"That's **who we forgot to wake up."  
"You looked peaceful," _Midna decides. _"And besides, P.I.X.A.L thought you'd exerted yourself."_  
"You guys are actually _idiots," _you mutter. "I'm sorry, but how many amulets have we found now?"  
_"Aside from Medoh," _Zelda explains, _"we've found the rest of them. There's only one shrine left, and that's the Jitam Sa'mi Shrine at the peak of Mount Lanayru."_  
_"We're admittedly in a bit of trouble,"_ Lloyd adds on. _"For some reason, the teleportation isn't working, so Dad, Uncle Wu and I have had to go and collect everyone else."_  
"Seriously?" you frown.  
_"You and Teba are still in Zora's Domain, I presume?" _Ganondorf inquires. _"If you are, then you'll have to make your way there."  
"Yeah," _Lloyd adds on. _"I've still gotta pick up Midna from the Akkala region, not to mention Mario from all the way up Death Mountain and Tessa by Hateno Village. I won't be able to stop there and search in the time it takes to get to all three of 'em and bring 'em back to the Great Plateau."  
"Most of us are by the Shrine of Resurrection now," _Zelda explains to you. _"If you absolutely need assistance beyond Teba, then let us know. But I'm quite certain the two of you should suffice."  
"Yeah," _Tessa pipes in, _"Jitam Sa'mi is a blessing shrine. It'll take five minutes to have a quick peek around there. Tell him to head to the Spring of Wisdom, he should know where it is."_  
"I don't think he's going to be very happy about having to carry me all the way there," you admit.  
_"Stiff shit," _Corky retorts. _"It's either a slight inconvenience or our friends' lives."_  
"You're right," you agree. "And besides, he _did _sit here for nearly a _whole _day."  
_"I would **not** want to be Teba right now,"_ Kylee giggles.  
_"Yeah,"_ Lloyd chuckles. _"At least he doesn't have to carry someone like Bowser."  
"If Koopa was there instead of [Y/N]," _Garmadon retorts, _"I'd be searching for the wills of the imprisoned."_  
_"Dude, that's actually fucked..." _Tessa frowns. _"You're lucky he isn't here to give you a back-hand for even thinking that."_  
_"Yeah," _Kylee concurs, _**"that **ain't it, chief."  
"You should probably head off before it's too late," _Peach advises in an effort to get everyone back on track.  
"Over and out," you murmur, letting go of your earpiece. You turn to face Teba. "Uh...do you mind flying me up to the Spring of Wisdom?" He raises an eyebrow.  
"Yeah," he retorts, "I _do _mind. But my friend's life is on the line. I'll help ya'."

**\- - -**

**Time: 8:14 PM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time.  
Location: Mount Lanayru, Lanayru Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Upon reaching the so-called Spring of Wisdom, you have to pull your gi closer to your torso. Soft flakes of snow settle on the ground in front of you; several float atop the icy waters that lie ahead. A statue of a woman shrouded in a cloak stands strong.  
"Dunno why people still _believe _that the goddess is gonna protect 'em," Teba scoffs, standing upright. "As far as _I _know, it wasn't her who saved Hyrule."  
"Maybe people see her as a symbol of hope," you guess.  
"I'll tell ya'," he responds, "if _anyone _around here is a symbol of hope, it's _Link. _He's the one who single-handedly rid those Divine Beasts of the Blights and liberated its Champions. Didn't even have any incentive for saving 'em. He was just doing his job."  
_"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," _you murmur to yourself.  
"Eh?"  
"Aren't you related to Revali or something like that? I mean...Sidon is Mipha's brother, Riju is Urbosa's daughter, and Yunobo is Daruk's grandson."  
"Nup. Not even by a _long _shot, kid. He was the last person in his family to die, and _that _was a hundred years ago. My _grandparents _weren't even born yet." Your mind wanders back to the girl you'd seen in Zora's Domain, and what Lloyd had told you about her. You're wondering all sorts of things about her...and if it really is true that she's the daughter of the Rito Champion.  
"Did anyone tell you about what happened at the Domain?" you inquire. "With that girl who looked just like Revali?"  
"Think Tessa mentioned it while we were in Isle Delfino," he replies. "She said that the mechanical woman figured out through some sort of newfangled _technology _that they were related, but I'm not buying it. Tessa said she looked young, and even if Revali _miraculously _survived the attack, _and _had some lady up there with him to do the deed, he still would have been trapped inside Medoh for the hundred years. They would've died of hunger _long _before that girl's grandparents would have been born."  
"They say she travelled through time," you add on. "From the future."  
"Don't buy it," he retorts. "What'd she look like? I'll let him know some idiot's been running around pretending to be his daughter."  
"That's the thing, Teba," you sigh. "She...she looked _just _like him. And P.I.X.A.L conducted a DNA test. _DNA _doesn't lie."  
"I don't even know what that is," he mutters.  
"Don't you have a son?" you ask him.  
"Yeah? What _about _him?"  
"Doesn't he look like you or your wife?"  
"Looks like her. Why do you ask?"  
"Well," you slowly elaborate, "it's because you share half your DNA with him."  
"Can you stop speaking like an encyclopedia and _just _look in the damn shrine already? I've got to get back home to my wife or I'll be _in_ for it."  
"Sheesh," you mutter.

As you pass through the chilling waters, Teba follows close behind. The air is giving you goosebumps, to which you shiver in an attempt to quell them.  
_"Don't _you find this weather cold?" you mutter.  
"I'm covered in feathers," he informs you, _"and _I'm wearing a tunic and trousers on top of that. _Don't_ you humans know better than to walk around without proper clothing?"  
"I'm _sorry _I live on the most tropical island on Earth," you snap. You aren't sure why you're so angry with Teba, but you're starting to understand why people often got mad at Revali. There's something about the two that makes them come across as _real _jerks sometimes. You suppose it's the tone of voice. You take a step up to the little cove behind the statue and spot the pottery-like shrine nestled inside. You're quick to reach the platform. "Are you coming?"  
"Only if you lose the attitude, kid," he warns. "I'm _not _a piece of shit."  
"Fine," you sigh. "Look, I'm just worried about my friends. And I _know _you're worried about Revali. We'll get him out of there, I _promise. _But we need your help."  
He nods his head and steps next to you onto the platform.

As the two of you begin to descend down into the depths of the shrine, you can't help but get an awful feeling that something, or _someone, _is watching you. You find yourself peering over your shoulder in search, but all you see is Teba. There's something about the purple gleam in his eyes that's throwing you off...  
You raise a hand to your earpiece.  
_"Tessa?" _you begin in a slow, calm voice. _"Or Zelda or Link...or Junior. It doesn't matter."  
"Hello, Miss [Y/N]!" _Junior finally squeaks.  
"Hey there, buddy," you start. "I want to ask you something. You have to be _completely _honest with me, okay?"  
_"I can do that!" _he agrees.  
"Can you tell me all the new friends you made during your adventure around Hyrule?" you ask him. "Who'd you see?"  
_"Oh!" _he begins, _"Me and Tessa met this really nice kid called Tulin! He looked just like Revali's friend, you know!"_  
"Do you remember his name, Junior?" you inquire slowly, glancing back towards the Rito beside you. "What was his friend's name?"  
_"Hmm...I forgot," _he admits. _"But he was there in Isle Delfino. He taught me how to shoot from a bow!"  
"I do recall Teba teaching Junior some of the basics," _Zelda adds on. _"[Y/N], why in Hylia's name do you ask these questions?"  
"Well," _you slowly whisper as the platform reaches the shrine's interior, _"I thought Junior's new friend looked like Teba's wife."_  
_"Girl," _Kylee protests, _"you have _**got **_to be kidding. Tulin looks just like Teba, boo. You must be seein' an _**Oni." **Your heart stops as you feel the tip of a rather sharp blade pressing against your back.  
You turn your head around, coming face-to-face with the leathery hide of an Oni's face.  
"I'm having trouble finding that amulet," you lie. "I know it's here but I'm too short to reach it."  
_"I'm coming to get you, [Y/N]," _Wu declares. _"Stay vigilant."_

The Oni forces you to make your way across the smooth sandstone path and up towards the glowing blue platform by the end. A small pendant attached to red string lies in the centre of this platform; from the emblem embossed on this pendant, you realise that you're looking at the Amulet of Medoh. You reach out for it, but the Oni's bony, clawed hand snatches it before your fingers can even pass the edge of the platform.  
_"Now now, [L/N]..." _it taunts back, _"it won't be that easy. Perhaps those so-called heroes can pry it out of your cold, dead hands."_  
"Please just give it to me," you murmur. "I don't want to cause any trouble."  
_"Vile hell-spawn, those daughters of yours are. Born out of wedlock...born into a family of glorified thieves and murderers. You've already caused enough trouble on this Earth, and I only aim to stop you in the name of Lord Urutora."_  
"You can tell him to kiss my ass," you hiss back. You lean back as the Oni thrusts the edge of the dagger it's holding in your face.  
_"See this?" _it asks. _"I know how to use such a vicious weapon. Such proficiency would be wasted if I never got the chance to demonstrate it-"_  
It never gets to finish its sentence; an arrow is protruding from its throat.  
As it falls to the ground in a slump, you find the real Teba standing there with his bow, alongside Wu.  
Needless to say, both look rather shocked.

"Eugh," you shudder as you pry the amulet from the Oni's now cold and dead hands. "I thought that thing was _Teba."_  
"No," the Rito assures you, sheathing his bow before starting to approach you. "Are...are you _alright, _Your Highness?"  
"It was hanging around me for a while," you admit to him. "It took me here."  
"Yeah," he murmurs. "I was just passing over the Great Plateau when I saw Wu and his dragon rushing here. He asked me to help." You step over the Oni's still body before handing Wu the amulet.  
"It's best we get back to the others now," you decide. You're about to leave, but something clutches at your wrist. As you turn your attention towards your wrist, you realise that the Oni is now standing up with its hand gripped around it. Its nails dig into your skin. You're quick to lift the Sword of Sols from its sheath before thrusting its point into the Oni's chest. With an ungodly screech, it evaporates into thin, wiry wisps of smoke. You let out a sigh of relief as you resheath your sword.  
"Are you alright, [Y/N]?" Wu inquires. You nod your head, still rubbing at your wrist.  
"Yeah," you affirm. "I'm alright." As the three of you head back towards the platform leading back to the surface, you raise your hand to your earpiece. "I've got Medoh's amulet. You wouldn't _believe _the shit I had to go through to get ahold of it."  
_"What happened?" _Lloyd asks. You jump onto the platform, followed by the elderly Ninjagian and the Rito.  
_"Are you alright, sweetheart?" _Ganondorf adds on. The platform begins to rise back up.  
"I am _now," _you respond, "but an Oni ambushed me. It pretended to be Teba, but it kept on slipping up its story. Thankfully, Sensei Wu and the _real _Teba were here to save me, or otherwise I would've been in trouble."  
_"Are you on your way?" _Kylee inquires.  
"Yeah," you reply, stepping out into the cold air. "We'll be back as soon as possible. Over and out."

Wu presses his hands together before raising them in the air. You watch as warm, golden light radiates from his palms, twirling in the wind. A silhouette behind him begins to take on texture and shape; before you know it, a peaceful and benevolent dragon with pearl and gold scales is lying before the waters of the spring. He seems to have a beard much like Wu's. The old sensei chuckles and gives him a pat on the snout before jumping onto the saddle on its back.  
"I presume you're able to fly with us, Teba?" he asks.  
"Yeah," he responds with a chuckle and a glance towards you that seems to ask, _'Can you believe the nerve of this guy for even asking?' _You clamber up into the saddle behind Wu, placing Medoh's amulet around your neck.  
"We should get going," you decide. "I, for one, would like to see to it that everyone inside those paintings is okay."


	457. Chapter Four Hundred and Fifty-Six || FIGHTY FIGHTY TIME

**Time: 7:50 PM, Central Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: The Shrine of Resurrection, The Great Plateau  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

It doesn't take long for you to reach the Great Plateau, and needless to say, it exceeds your expectations of being a plateau, and a _large _one at that. Groves of trees are peppered throughout the north, with rocky cliffs and mountains are scattered behind. For the most part, it seems to be pretty natural, however, you do find a few buildings here and there. An old log cabin lies close to the edge of the plateau's drop-off, while the ruins of what appears to be a church isn't too far away. Wu manoeuvres his dragon past the temple and lands him on a path. The two of you jump off; Teba lands next to you moments later. Up ahead, you spot the others waiting patiently before a cliff's base. Not _one _person standing there is calm; Junior's clinging to Midna's leg as he tries to stop crying, while Zelda and Garmadon both tap their left foot impatiently. You find a recess into this wall, and five panels made of the same material as the shrines ahead. They're firmly shut, with a strange, glowing circle projecting on top. You find all sixteen Divine Beast emblems displayed within the circle, in rows and columns of four.  
"It's time to free them," you declare as you step over towards the group.

"Unite the sixteen Divine Beast Amulets," Zelda murmurs. You notice that she's carrying all the other amulets in her arms.  
"We don't have _time _to mess around," Tessa retorts, snatching the amulet from your hands before tossing them onto the pile. Everyone's gaze turns towards the glowing circle on the panels.  
Nothing happens.  
"Uh," Lloyd starts, scratching at the nape of his neck, "what's going on? Is...is this some joke?"  
"Don't tell me we just wasted _all _that time..." Corky whispers. You notice that Tessa's right hand is twitching.  
"We haven't," she murmurs. "The doors are going to open, and we're going to rescue everyone trapped inside. Everyone's going to live, and we're going to stop Kohga, Zant and King Boo. We _are. We _are. We are..."  
"I hate to break it to you, Tessa," Garmadon mutters, "but _that _door isn't opening any time soon. Quit wasting your time making petty wishes and-"  
"I have had it up to _here _with the Overlord!" she shrieks, stomping her foot against the ground. "I'll go back to the Digiverse and kill him _myself _if he even _dares _to lay a finger on my friends and family!"  
"Calm down," Kylee assures her, although her own voice is shaky. "We'll get them out-"  
_"I know that look," _Ganondorf murmurs to you, his eyes resting on Tessa's trembling body. _"I'll give it three seconds before she loses the plot."  
"Ganondorf..." _you sigh back, _"that's not helpful-"_  
**"ARGH!"**

The ground begins to tremble with the force of a thousand earthquakes. Each of the emblems on the Divine Beast Amulets glow with a vivid violet and orange light. As the panels blocking off entrance to the Shrine of Resurrection begin to slide away, you notice a familiar golden glow radiating from the back of Tessa's hand. It's only there for a split second though, as it almost immediately fades away. As you return to the amulets, you notice that only one remains...one that doesn't appear to resemble any of the sixteen that you'd collected. Each of the emblems are embossed into the smooth, flat surface of a medallion. With trembling hands, Tessa picks it up.  
"I...I did that?"  
_"Shit!" _bellows a raspy voice from deep within the entrance; it belongs to King Boo. _"They opened the door!"  
"But how?!" _another deep voice you recognise as Kohga's demands.  
_"Dolton..." _Zant decides. _"She is one of them!"  
"Quickly!" _King Boo ushers him. _"Get that portal open so we can get rid of those paintings!"_  
Without a second thought, you draw your sword and rush down the stairs.

With every slash against Kohga, you're able to send the Yiga flying backwards. Zant's about to snatch your sword away, but you kick him in the face.  
"You've certainly grown stronger since that little adventure of yours in the Lakebed Temple," the Twili mocks, covering his nose with his hand.  
"Yeah," you retort, "the Sheikah weren't fucking _around _with their major tests of strength!"  
"Take _that!" _Lloyd exclaims as a burst of green light smacks into Kohga's stomach. Link rushes past him, bringing the Master Sword down against his head. With an ungodly shriek, Kohga disappears into a puff of purple smoke.  
"One down," Kylee decides, _"two _to go." She's about to thrust her spear at Zant, but the Twili disappears into thin air. She stumbles over and stacks it head-first into the ground. She's about to clamber back up, but the Twili reappears, pinning her down with one foot. _"You dick-hole!" _Ganondorf reaches for Zant's hand before swinging him onto the ground. Zant cries out in pain, to which Kylee follows through with a heel to the chest. He stumbles backwards into the painting of Revali, and for a few moments, you _swear _you can see black smoke seeping through the canvas.  
_I'm probably just seeing things, _you assure yourself, turning your attention elsewhere.

Mario is busy trying to jump on King Boo's head, but with every jump he makes, he just phases through the Boo's body. Peach and Zelda are frozen to the ground, their eyes wide with undeniable fear.  
"Here!" Tessa roars as she tosses Mario a torch with a Dark-Light device on the end. "Start freeing people!"  
"Okay!" he yells back. Garmadon and Wu make their way beside Mario in order to offer him protection from Zant and King Boo. As the surface of Kai, Bowser and Urbosa's portrait begins to wobble, you duck to avoid an attack from Zant. Lloyd throws another blast of energy in King Boo's face.  
"How do you like _that, _jack-ass?!" he shouts.  
_"Wah!" _you can hear Bowser roaring as he smacks against the ground. He's followed promptly by Kai and Urbosa, the latter who appears to be quite shaken.  
_"Get them out of there!" _Kylee shrieks. Moments later, Midna helps Urbosa stand up before ushering her, Kai, Bowser, Peach and Zelda out of the Shrine of Resurrection. You can barely see much anymore; it's just a flurry of fists followed with the occasional blast of energy, or perhaps a spark of electricity here or there. Mario's already at work freeing Borg, Skylor and Luigi from the next portrait.  
_"Come on..." _he grunts, watching his brother's hand slowly emerge from the warbling canvas.  
"[Y/N]!" P.I.X.A.L advises you from Rosalina-knows where in the room. "You have the power to free another set of prisoners from their portrait! You must hurry!" You point your sword at the portrait of Misako and Billie, but just as you're about to let the familiar rainbow-hued ray of light free the duo, you're knocked against a wall by Zant. Although Ganondorf quickly tears him away, you've managed to lose your sword in all the chaos. You crouch down on the floor, wincing as Kylee accidentally trods on your fingers in an effort to dodge King Boo. A few cuss words escape your lips.  
"Someone get rid of him!" she shrieks. "He's slowing things down!"  
"I'm _trying!" _Tessa yells, fumbling with the controls of the Poltergeist she'd had Teba collect for her. "Fuck, can someone _stun _the bastard for me?!"  
Misako and Billie emerge from their portrait, to which Kylee and Garmadon promptly drag them away.  
You feel something smacking into the back of your head, causing you to fall unconscious.


	458. Chapter Four Hundred and Fifty-Seven || pulling a sneaky on the heroes

It doesn't take long for you to stir again. Your head's panging with pain from the hit you'd sustained. You're wondering if these attacks on your head are going to be a frequent throughout your life. As you open your eyes, you find a rather large group standing around you.  
"Hey kid," Kai murmurs, helping you sit upright. "Take it easy. You _really _took a beating in there."  
"Is...is everyone out?" you ask quietly.  
"Everyone except for Revali and that other guy who was trapped in the painting," Lloyd answers.  
"Sweetheart," Ganondorf whispers, taking your hand in his. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
"My head hurts," you respond, "but I'm okay now."  
"We were all pretty worried," Misako adds on. "Y'know, considering what happened last time you got hurt." You chuckle.  
"Yeah," you agree. "Did anyone see who got me?"  
"Zant," Midna responds. "Zant clobbered you over the head with some wooden club that was inside the Shrine of Resurrection."  
"What a dick-hole," you mutter, standing up to your feet and clutching your head. "This is the _second _time he's tried to kill me." Your eyes wander over towards a group of new faces near the back. Kylee, Billie and Corky are all standing with these people; you notice that Billie's carrying the child from the group portrait in her arms.  
"Queen [Y/N]," Kylee begins with a wide beam as she gestures towards the group, "these people are family members of ours."

Kylee gestures towards a woman who greatly resembles the Carta twins; appearing to be in her forties.  
"This is our mom," she introduces, "Leticia Solderen-Carta." Kylee's mother gives you a slight smile, and Billie places an arm around a rather pale man with dark stubble and shaggy hair. You notice two bright red horns protruding from his head.  
"This is our dad, Michael Carta," she explains.  
"Pleased to meet you all," he begins with the same confidence as Kylee. "Thanks for getting us out of that..._painting _thingie." Kylee gestures to a man in his early twenties, who's got an arm around Billie's shoulders.  
"This is Bilara's husband, Mercer Caltino," she continues. He flashes you all a big grin before taking Billie's daughter.  
"This is our daughter Ophelia," he responds in a smooth, silky voice, "but we call her Oppie." Corky floats over to the oldest man in the group, who watches the rest of you behind red-tinted, square-framed sunglasses.  
"And this is Thomas Dolton," she concludes. "Tessa and I are two of his six granddaughters."  
"It's good to see that you're all okay now," the man responds in the same accent as her. "I'll say, I don't know _what _in Christ's name happened here, but you nine girls have to be the luckiest on the _planet."  
_"How so?" Billie murmurs.  
"Well," her mother admits, "Earth is in the midst of a pandemic that's claimed _millions _upon millions of lives. There's also been violent protests in the United States."  
"Tell me you're joking," Kylee murmurs. "Any _positive _news?"  
"The bushfires in Australia finally got under control," Corky's grandfather assures her. "And Hybridia's unaffected by everything going on in our homes at the moment."  
"Thank goodness," Corky sighs. "Did the Olanus ranch survive the fires?"  
"Roxanne and Rick were fighting _pretty _hard to stop it from burning down the place," Kylee's father admits. "But it's safe."  
"I'm afraid that Tessa's house burnt down," her mother informs the group. At those words, Tessa frowns and shakes her head.  
"But...the fires," she murmurs. "They were in the east. I live in the _west."_  
"It wasn't bushfire related, Tess," her grandfather responds, giving her a pat on the back. "Couple of those girls from your old high school broke in, stole your work and set the place on fire. Your mum was visiting your nana in hospital, and Trista and your dad were working in the mines up north."  
"You're _shitting _me," she mutters.  
"Tiana stopped by your place after school to find the place burnt down to the ground and all these firies around the show. She was able to salvage a USB, but that's it." He reaches into his pocket before pulling out a green thumb drive. "Everything else was either stolen or destroyed in the fire."  
"Thank God they didn't find it," she murmurs to herself, taking the USB and pocketing it.  
"What is it?" Lloyd asks her.  
"They're songs and stories I've written," she admits. "GarageBand and Photoshop files. Some pictures and videos. As well as all my story ideas."  
"That's pretty lucky, kiddo," Kai grins. "At least you've still got your hobbies, eh?"  
Tessa bows down her head in shame.  
"I'm going to free Revali now," she decides sullenly. "We're wasting time. Does anyone have the Dark-Light Device?"  
"Right here," Mario tells her, holding out the torch.

"Okay," Tessa murmurs as she takes the torch in her hands. She points it at the portrait of Revali. "It's time for you to return." As the surface of the canvas begins to wobble, Corky quickly rushes over to the Rito and starts to tug at his hand.  
"So...that's it?" Lloyd sighs with relief. "No more fighting?"  
"It seems like it," Kylee responds, wiping at her brow with the back of her hand. "And good _riddance, _at that!" Zelda stares at the portrait with the old Hylian man inside it.  
"Do you think you could hurry it up, Tessa?" she quips.  
"The Dark-Light Device can only extract entities at a _constant _rate," she snaps back, her eyes not turning away from the painting for even a _second. _Once Revali finally tumbles out, she tosses the torch to her friend and immediately rushes over to his side. Her bitter expression almost immediately transforms into one of relief. She throws her arms around him, and for a while, she doesn't let go. He glances around, confused at the sudden change of scenery. "I thought I'd _never _get you back!"

"Where...where _am _I?" he groans, holding the back of his head.  
"You were taken hostage by King Boo, Kohga and Zant," she explains to him as she helps him sit up. "I thought you were going to be trapped in there _forever!" _Tears begin to well in her eyes as she tightens her hold around him. "I'll never let this happen again. I'll _never." _She tries her best to hold back her choked sobs, to which he lets her lean her head against his chest. He then glances around at the rest of you. For a while, he stares at you.  
"Are you okay, Revali?" you ask him.  
"I am now," he assures you, "but I'm more concerned about _her..." _His eyes wander down towards Tessa. "Whatever happened that's made you so upset?"  
"Well," she sniffles while lifting her head up, "I...I was talking with Teba earlier on. And I...I told him how much I was worried about you. And...and when he was telling me not to worry, I knew I _shouldn't _have been so worried, but...but I couldn't help it. I...I _love _you."  
"Oh, _Tessa..."_ he whispers back to her. He doesn't say anything else as the two throw their arms around one another again.  
"If you _ever _get kidnapped again, Revali," she murmurs back, "I'll personally kick your kidnappers' asses and then kick _your_ ass for letting 'em get away with it." As the duo continue to embrace one another, you turn towards the others.  
"This is weird to watch," Billie's husband admits.  
"Yeah," Bowser tells him. "A video game character dating _Revali. _It's so weird."  
"Shut up, you two," Tessa mutters before burying her head into Revali's chest again.  
"It looks like we're free to head off now," Zelda decides, turning her attention to her Sheikah Slate. "The travel gates are open once more." As everyone heads over to where she's standing, you notice Misako appears to be deeply unsettled. She keeps turning her attention from Lloyd to Wu, and back again.  
And you're going to figure out what it is.

"Misako?" you ask. "Are you alright?" She jolts at your voice.  
"Who?" she abruptly asks. "Me? Why _wouldn't _I be?"  
"You've been off for a while," Billie admits, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Something's up." She turns to face Wu again before letting out a sigh.  
"No," she murmurs back. "Nothing's wrong." You notice Wu nods his head _ever _so slightly, and so does Ganondorf.  
"Is there any reason for the gesture?" he prompts him. Wu doesn't answer back.  
"What's going on?" Garmadon demands. "Anything you two care to say?"  
"There's nothing to be said," Misako snarls. "Now _let's _go before anything _else _comes to attack us."  
"Woah, calm _down, _Mom!" Lloyd yelps. "There's no need to be going ballistic at Dad and Ganondorf. They just want to know if you're alright!"  
"You don't _understand, _Lloyd!" she cries back. "I've kept the damn secret for _seventeen _years now, and I _don't _intend on telling anyone any time soon!"  
"A _secret, _eh?" Garmadon murmurs.  
"Why do you keep looking at me and Uncle _Wu _like that, eh?!" he shouts at her, tears running down his cheeks. "It's _freaking _me out!"  
"I _don't _want to break the family apart," she warns him. _"I _know damn to keep my mouth shut about your father's-"  
She falls silent moments later.  
"Misako," Garmadon tells her in a quiet voice. "What in Yang's name is going on?"  
"Lloyd..." she can barely whisper. "He...he _isn't _your son. He's _Wu's."  
_"You think I don't _know _that already?" he mutters back. _"That's _what this is all about?!"  
Lloyd and Wu are staring at the husband and wife in complete and utter shock.  
"Are _you _for real, Mom?!" the green-clad ninja screams at her. "You...you sent me off to Darkley's when _Wu _could have looked after me?! How couldyou _lie_ to us like that?!"  
"I did it to _protect _you," she pleads. "Lloyd, I-"  
"I don't want to hear it!" he yells. "I'm _done _with your lies. _You _never loved me! You _abandoned _me and then pretended that your _husband _was my father!" Tears begin to well in Misako's eyes as Lloyd storms off in a fit of rage. Kai shakes his head.  
_"You _two need to _grow _the Hell up!" he hisses at Misako and Garmadon. "You're his _parents, _for Yin's sake!" And with that, Kai runs off after Lloyd.  
"Tessa," Billie sighs as she glances down at the ground, "Lloyd's left his Sheikah Slate here. You'd better follow them to make sure they don't get left behind."  
"Right," she agrees, heading off after the two Ninjagians. Revali follows her. For a while, it's so quiet that all you can hear is a pin dropping.  
"Just give him time," Urbosa advises the rest of you calmly. "I can only imagine that news has come as a shock." Misako's staring at the ground, clenching her fists together in complete and utter anger.  
"This feels like a _really _bad episode of _The Maury Show," _Kylee admits with a nervous chuckle.  
"Now isn't the time for joking around, Kylee," her mother reprimands her.  
_"Sheesh!" _she mutters to her father. "Who crapped in _her _coffee this morning?"  
"Not now, sport," he responds. She nods her head and sighs.  
"Some holiday _this _was," she tells the rest of you, crossing her arms over her chest. "Not even a _day _and we're attacked by the Overlord's stupid goons. _I _wanna go back to Isle Delfino."  
"Count _me _in," Bowser agrees.  
_"Thank_ you, Koopa," she responds. "At least _someone's _listening to me-"  
_"Are you fucking serious?!" _you hear Tessa screeching. _"Again?!"_  
"Oh, for _fuck's _sake," you hiss as you spot a familiar Boo roaming around where Lloyd and the others are. "Looks like he didn't get the memo."


	459. Chapter Four Hundred and Fifty-Eight || sacrifice

By the time you reach Lloyd and the others, you realise that things have gone south pretty quickly. Lloyd is being held in a headlock by Zant, who's got a knife against his throat. Tessa's drawn one of her revolvers and has it pointed towards the Twili, however, her hands are shaking like a leaf. Lying on the ground close to her is Revali; Kai is crouched down next to him, trying his hardest to wake him up. King Boo is floating in the air, cackling as he holds the portrait of the Hylian man. Deep, dark clouds are crackling with violent, green lightning as they begin to swirl around him.  
"What the _fuck _do you two think you're doing?!" you demand as you draw out the Sword of Sols.  
_"Someone _must pay," Zant sneers back. "For _too _long, you naïve heroes have had it _easy."  
_"Stand down at _once!" _Midna warns him.  
Zant shoves Lloyd towards Tessa before floating in the air.  
"So you volunteer, Princess?" he retorts. _"You _volunteer to pay for the crimes of these fools who cause nothing but _trouble?"_  
"Do as she commands and _stand _down, boy," Ganondorf hisses at him.  
"Let them have it, King Boo," Zant snaps, pointing towards Kai and Revali. "Show them what _real _suffering is and hope that _one _shall spare the other of a life wandering _aimlessly _in the Ethereal Divide." You watch in complete horror as the gem in King Boo's crown starts to crackle with violet electricity. You want to move, but you _can't. _You try your hardest, but your hardest _just _isn't good enough. A strange light begins to radiate from the centre of the swirling clouds.  
_"Pick _a god and pray, boys," King Boo cackles as Kai desperately tries to wake Revali up.  
_"No!" _Misako yells, throwing herself in-between the duo and King Boo.  
A bright flash of light blinds you from seeing the horrors that succeed.  
And when the light slowly fades, you realise that Misako is now gone.  
The clouds slowly dissipate, leaving a cool, night sky. You're trembling out of complete and utter realisation of what's just happened. Misako's _gone. _No body left, no _spirit _left.  
Just her pair of silver, round-framed glasses, with one lens bearing a deep crack.  
"The payment is adequate," Zant declares. _"Let _this be a lesson to those of you who don't think this is serious."  
And with that, the Boo and Twili vanish into thin air.

"Mom..." Lloyd whispers, violently shaking as he reaches for the glasses. "No. You _aren't _gone. No!" He collapses into the ground and screams, slamming his fist against the ground. _"No!"  
_"Lloyd," Billie sighs as she goes to crouch down next to him, "I'm so sorry."  
"She's _gone, _Bilara," he sobs. "She's gone!" She wraps her arms around him.  
_"I miss her too," _she can barely speak through her cracking voice. As you glance around, you realise that quite a few people are in tears, or actively trying to hide them.  
"She...she saved our _lives, _Revali," Kai murmurs quietly. "We owe her _everything." _Revali is dead silent, but you do see a tear rolling down his cheek. He glances over towards Urbosa, Link and Zelda, who all rush over to him. The latter wraps his arms around him.  
_"I'm so sorry," _she apologises before standing up and walking over to make sure Lloyd's alright. Urbosa quickly replaces Zelda.  
"She...she was a good woman," he finally murmurs. "She didn't deserve it. If _anything..._it should have been-"  
"Don't say that," Tessa sobs as she rushes over to his side, wrapping her arms around the duo. Urbosa readjusts her arm so that she's equally holding the duo. Meanwhile, Skylor slowly makes her way towards Kai.  
"Are you hurt?" she asks him, crouching next to him.  
_"Physically, _I'm okay," he replies quietly, "but...it was _awful _to hear. Awful to _remember." _The two hug each other. For a while, everyone consoles one another; they make sure to take extra care around Lloyd, Wu and Garmadon. Condolences are passed around, a few words about Misako's bravery are voiced. You notice Ganondorf walking towards Lloyd. He lowers himself to Lloyd's height before silently wrapping his arms around him. With a choked sob, Lloyd returns the gesture. You know just how much it means to both of them, having lost their mothers to the Overlord's soldiers.  
It takes _all _the strength you have to fight off your own tears.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't help," Kylee's mother apologises to Wu, bowing her head down in respect. The sensei lets out a sigh, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"The past is in the past," he responds, "but there is always the future to prepare for. Perhaps we can prevent _future _deaths by staying vigilant."  
"I'll do _everything _in my power to stop the Overlord," you promise him. "I don't want _anyone _else to suffer because of him." You watch as Lloyd stands up and turns to face you. He wipes a few tears from his face.  
"Then count me in," he declares. "I've fought him before, and I'll _do _it again."  
"I'll fight too, sweetheart," Ganondorf agrees. "For _too _long, he's gotten away with tormenting our side. It _ends _now."  
"I started this mess," Tessa continues. "It's up to me to help you stop it, Queen [Y/N]."  
"Count me in too," Kylee agrees.  
"And me," Corky adds on. Slowly but surely, more and more people step forwards to show their support. For a few moments, you stare at where the clouds once were.  
Could you have stopped King Boo and Zant?  
Could you have saved Misako?  
"We'd better return to the Destiny's Bounty," Garmadon suggests quietly. "It's unsafe for us out here."


	460. Chapter Four Hundred and Fifty-Nine || condolences

**Time: 9:24 PM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Hateno Village, Necluda Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As you board the Destiny's Bounty along with the others, you find Purah already sitting in the bridge. Kotake and Koume are resting in woven baskets with blankets wrapped around them, while Echo is busy staring at the window from a bench. Lloyd quickly rushes over to his daughter and scoops her up in his arms.  
"So?" the Sheikah ponders. "How'd it go?" Nobody answers her; in fact, quite a few people bow their heads down in despair. "What happened?"  
"I'm afraid Lady Garmadon passed away," Zelda informs her. "Zant and King Boo were responsible for her death." Purah nods her head.  
"I'm sorry to hear," she apologises.  
"The past is in the past," Wu murmurs, although he seems rather disappointed at the idea. "Kai, may you please head into the kitchen and prepare both kettles?"  
"Yes, Sensei," he agrees. Skylor follows him down the stairs.  
"As for the rest of you lot," Garmadon suggests, "follow me."

It doesn't take long for everyone to be seated in the dining room. Wu sets down teal teacups in front of everyone, while Garmadon places a few plates heaped with shortbread on the table. You know that tensions are running high; after all, someone's just _died._  
"Please," the four-armed Oni assures everyone, gesturing to the food. "Misako wouldn't want this food to go to waste." People tentatively take the smallest pieces they can find, and you don't blame them. Nobody's feeling hungry anymore. Not after what they've witnessed. You lean your head into Ganondorf's arm, staring at the red tablecloth. He's holding onto both of your daughters. You feel too weak to hold them.  
"What do we do?" Zelda asks quietly. "With _Misako _gone, there's one less within the Heroes of the Triforce." At this point, you spot a warm, golden glow radiating from where Wu's hand is. He slowly raises his hand.  
"It...seems that Misako is here in spirit," he declares, revealing the distinguishable, geometric markings on the back of his hand. "Her piece has been left to me."  
"By the _goddesses..." _Urbosa murmurs. You notice Tessa shovelling her own hands into her pockets, making you wonder if there was more to that glow of light you'd seen at the Shrine of Resurrection than you initially thought.  
"Are we going to tell the others what's happened?" Lloyd asks everyone with a shaky voice.  
"As her blood relative," Garmadon responds, "it's your call." The Green Ninja ponders this for a while.  
"Well..." he admits, "we'd better. They deserve to know."  
"I'll handle the calls," Billie assures the rest of you. "Is there anything in particular you want me to say?"  
"Let them know it was the Overlord's elites who killed her," he instructs her. She nods her head and is about to stand up, but Ganondorf holds up a hand.  
"Tell them that [Y/N] and I will be back in Isle Delfino if they need us," he adds on. From a few looks he's given by Urbosa and Garmadon, you're guessing that others are expecting you to disagree. But you nod your head.  
"Yeah," you agree. "I don't want my daughters getting hurt." Kylee's father turns towards the rest of you.  
"Let us know if we can help you out," he declares. "We're more than happy to."  
"Yes," her mother affirms. "If there's _anything _you want us to do, don't be afraid to ask."  
"I...think I'm going to get some rest," Lloyd sighs.  
"Skylor and P.I.X.A.L," Wu continues, "if it is not too much to ask, may you please watch the bridge?"  
"Affirmative," the Nindroid promises before turning towards Ganondorf. "Would you like to be taken to the Arbiter's Grounds portrait tomorrow morning?"  
"If it isn't too much hassle," you agree.  
"Then we shall set sail in approximately four hours," she informs you.


	461. Chapter Four Hundred and Sixty || Nightmare

**Time: 11:02 PM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: The Destiny's Bounty  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

While most people had stayed in the dining room to talk, you and Ganondorf had left fairly early to go to sleep. You crash into the bed, unwrapping your wrist and ankle wraps almost mindlessly. He carefully sets down the baskets that Purah had kept your daughters into the crib on the other side of the room before taking them out. You stand back up and take the baskets away, watching as he carefully lowers them onto the mattress.  
"I hope we can stop the Overlord soon," you murmur. "Maybe if we do, we can make sure nobody _else _dies because of him or his elites."  
"I'll fight him until my very last _breath _if I have to," he assures you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You bring him over to the bed and clamber into it, kicking off your shoes in the process. He climbs in next to you. You take a few locks of his hair in your hands and twirl it around. "Can...can you make me a promise, [Y/N]?"  
"Yeah?" you ask, gazing into his amber eyes. He places a hand on your cheek.  
"Promise me that if I am to die as a result of the actions of the Overlord or his elites," he begins, "that you'll let our daughters...and the _rest _of my children...know _just _how much I love them. And remember how much I love you."  
"You aren't going to die," you whisper back, giving him a tender kiss. "It _ends _with Misako. No more." He gives you another kiss back, to which you lean into his body. "Good night, Gan."  
"May your dreams be nothing but good, sweetheart," he responds.

**\- - -**

_The skies are jet black as you look up at them. The air isn't warm or cold, but it's stuffy enough to make you uncomfortable.  
"No!"  
Misako's screams fill the air, piercing into your eardrums and sustaining long into the night. They repeat and grow louder...more anguished and desperate to escape the Hell its owner had endured. You don't even know where Misako is; all you know is that her tone is that of someone who knows they're about to die.  
"This isn't a joke! He's going to do unspeakable things to my people!"  
You're quick to turn around and find the Rito girl that had sought Revali out in Zora's Domain. Tears rush down her cheeks as she reaches out towards you. "Please, Queen [Y/N]! You have to stop him before it's too late!" You reach out for your hand, but the moment the two of you reach one another, she evaporates into a flurry of snowflakes. These snowflakes begin to swirl around the air, swirling and swirling until they eventually form the beginnings of a hurricane. You throw your arms over your head in an attempt for cover, but it's no use. You're in trouble now. You run across the ground, knowing that it's indistinguishable from the skies in this place but that it's solid and that you can run on it. But no matter how far you try to run, the snowflakes begin to surround you. The cries of Misako, paired with the pleads of the other girl, cause you to stumble. It's hurting your ears. You just want it all to end.  
The snowflakes engulf you._

_"[Y/N] Dragmire, Daybreak Princess of the Sunshine Realm..." an otherworldly voice echoes through your ears.  
"Do you dare to broadcast the truth?" another asks. "The truth to the denizens of the Sixteen Realms? That they are doomed and will all inevitably die?"  
"Beware, for the truth will hurt all who can comprehend it."  
"It will sting unlike anything anyone has ever seen before."  
"Lying can only get you so far."  
"Lying is bad."  
"But a white lie never hurt anyone."  
"When does lying cease to be protection of the people and proceed to be protection of the self?"  
"Selfish. Selfish. You'd be selfish not to warn people of the imminent danger."  
"You'll pay either way."  
"Nothing comes easy."  
"Nothing!"  
"You'll suffer as your brother and sister Oni have throughout the ages!"  
"Suffer as those repressed by the shadows have!"  
"Suffer! You'll suffer, [Y/N]!"  
"There's no escape."  
"It's all your fault."  
"All your fault."  
"All your fault!"  
**"All your fault!"  
"ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
**_

**\- - -**

You wake up screaming.  
Ganondorf jolts at your voice, sitting upright and scanning the room for any threats. Once he realises nothing's wrong, he turns his attention towards you. Your daughters almost immediately stir, bawling their eyes out at your ungodly screams.  
"Sweetheart!" Ganondorf pleads. "You're safe!" You clench your eyes shut, well, you _try _to. But all you can see is the flash of light that had divided the moment Misako had been alive and the moment she had died. The flash that had censored the dying itself. "[Y/N], are you alright?"  
"Nightmare," you respond as you reach into the crib and lift up your daughters. They cling to your chest, terrified by the noise. _"It's okay, I didn't mean to..." _You feel a pair of arms wrapping around the three of you; you look up to find Ganondorf watching you with the utmost concern. He brushes a lock of hair away from your face.  
_"Sweetheart..."_ he murmurs quietly before giving you a kiss. _"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay," _you whisper back. You hear a couple sets of footsteps thundering towards the door of your room. Moments later, it bursts open, causing you to jump in fright. Urbosa's standing there, dressed in a silky, pale pink night gown. Behind her is Tessa, wearing her orange and purple gradient T-shirt underneath her fluffy purple dressing gown.  
"Are you two okay?" the former inquires.  
"We heard the screaming from the bridge," the latter adds on.  
"I had a nightmare," you sigh.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Urbosa asks you quietly. You nod your head.

As the two sit down beside you, you hear another pair of footsteps; this time, they belong to Junior. He's dressed in blue button-up pyjamas with yellow dinosaurs on them.  
"Are you okay, Miss [Y/N]?" he asks you quietly.  
"I'm okay," you promise him. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" He grumbles under his breath.  
_"I can't sleep," _he grumbles.  
"I can't either," Tessa responds, jumping back off the bed. "Did you wanna play some Minecraft?"  
"Mama and Dad would _kill _you if they saw we were playing Minecraft past my bedtime," he responds. "They say that when I stay up they get _really _mad the next morning." Tessa chuckles to herself.  
"Well, I don't blame 'em," she decides, scooping the little Koopa up into her arms. Yet _another _set of footsteps approach the door; this time, they belong to Revali.  
"What's with the racket?" he mutters, shielding his eyes from the light of the torch that Tessa's holding. She lowers it.  
"[Y/N] had a nightmare," she responds, "that's all."  
"And what are _you _up to, little one?" he asks in a slightly more pleasant voice, lowering his head down to Junior's height.  
"Can't sleep," he grumbles back, burying his face into Tessa's shoulder.  
"Why don't we watch a movie?" she suggests. "That's what helped _me _go to sleep when I was your age."  
"Can we watch _Shrek 2?"_ he asks her. "That one's my favourite. I like the song the Fairy Godmother sings."  
"Ah," she grins, "I see you're a man of culture as well! Of _course _we can, kiddo!" As she carries him out, he waves goodbye to the rest of you. He's humming the tune to _Holding Out For A Hero, _which makes you smile.  
"I hope you sleep well, [Y/N]," Revali decides before following the programmer out of the room. You watch them leave the room.  
"They've graduated to babysitting together," you chuckle after he closes the door behind him.  
"I don't _want _to think about the next stage," Urbosa adds on with a smile. "Who knew Revali would find the vai of his dreams after _one _hundred and twenty years?"  
"I'm just glad Dolton and Quill are out of everyone's hair," Ganondorf assures the two of you. "It was getting on my nerves."  
"How are they?" she asks, gesturing to your daughters. You glance down at your chest, noticing that they're sound asleep now. You smile at just how peaceful they are.  
"They were scared when we woke up," you admit, "but I think they're okay now."  
"May I...hold them?" she asks.  
"Yeah," you agree, carefully handing them over to her. She smiles, watching her younger sisters with the utmost joy. Kotake opens her eyes and starts to babble at Urbosa; Koume remains sound asleep.  
"Now _now, _little one..." she tells her. "You'd better get your rest, or you'll be grumpy in the morning." You can't help but to giggle as Kotake attempts to grab her older sister's nose.  
"She's awake now," you chuckle nervously.  
"I'd better get back to sleep myself," she admits, handing the twins back to you before stretching her arms. _"I'm really exhausted, you know."_  
"Did all that sleeping inside a painting tire you out?" Ganondorf snickers. She laughs along with him, although there's something about the undertones that suggests much more happened than she's letting on.  
"Good night, you four," she replies, standing up and making her way over to the door, "and hopefully nothing else torments your dreams, [Y/N]."  
"I hope so too," you yawn back. After she leaves, you climb back underneath the blankets. Watching as Ganondorf carefully lowers your daughters back into their crib, you add on, "Do you think she's alright? It must've been _terrifying _to have been trapped inside that painting."  
"She's resilient," he assures you, lying next to you and placing his hand on your waist. "Whatever's bothering her won't for long."  
"I hope so," you sigh. He gives you a kiss before carefully wrapping his arms around your torso.  
"Good night, sweetheart," he murmurs in your ear.  
"Good night," you whisper back.


	462. Chapter Four Hundred and Sixty-One || 🚪🏃🏻♀️🚤

**Time: 7:50 AM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: The Destiny's Bounty  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

When you wake up again, sunlight streams in through the window. Ganondorf is sitting on the end of the bed, reading an adventure novel. He turns towards you and quickly pockets his reading glasses.  
"Hello," you say with a smile, climbing up into his lap. "How are you this morning?"  
"I'm well," he responds. "And you?"  
"I slept pretty well after the nightmare," you explain. A light-hearted and subtle laugh escapes his lips.  
_"I'm _glad you were able to get some sleep," he decides, resting his forehead against yours. The two of you giggle, and you proceed to give him a kiss, to which he smirks and wraps his arms around your waist.  
"How is everyone?" you ask him.  
"Most are doing alright," he responds, "but I think you'd be best to stay out of Garmadon's path." You nod your head.  
"Yeah," you agree, picking up your wrist wraps and wrapping them around. "I'll be careful with Lloyd and Wu as well."

**\- - -**

You head into the living room and find a large group of people already sitting on the lounges: this group consists of Zelda, Wu, Kylee, Corky, P.I.X.A.L, Lloyd, Ganondorf, Revali, Tessa, Garmadon, Peach and Kai.  
"Good morning," you decide as you step into the room.  
"Hello!" Kylee beams as other people wave or give you similar greetings. "You sleep well last night?"  
"Aside from my nightmare, I slept like a _baby," _you respond. As you jump into the free seat in-between Ganondorf and Wu, you notice that Tessa seems to be antsy about something. "Is everything okay, Tess?"  
"I had a _really _weird dream last night," she admits to the rest of you. "Like...it was _so _strange. I don't think I've ever had a dream that long before...and _certainly _not including the people that were in that dream."  
"Sounds interesting," you smile.  
"She was just about to tell us all about it!" Corky adds on. "You came here at _just_ the right time, [Y/N]."  
"Why don't you tell us all about it?" you ask Tessa.  
She nods her head.

"Well," Tessa begins with her hands clasped together, "I'm not really sure when the dream started. That part was a little hazy."  
"What was the first thing you remember?" Zelda inquires. She's just as intrigued listening to the dream's events as Tessa is recalling it.  
"I remember walking on this icy floor that'd flash-freeze people to its surface every few seconds," she explains. "There was a pattern that the group I was with identified using lights that seemed to radiate from the floor whenever it got a freeze, and we basically jumped to avoid becoming its next targets."  
"That sounds...rather concerning," Wu admits to her.  
"I tripped over because it was so slippery," she continues, "and I could feel the ice creeping up my legs, but at the _last _second, Kylee swooped in and saved me! I was so relieved about it, let me tell you."  
"Ha," her best friend chuckles, "I'm _always _saving your ass in these weird-ass dreams, Tess." Tessa proceeds to giggle before continuing.  
"The first part of my dream I found was completely separate from all the other parts of my dream," she tells the rest of you. "Everything else was connected...an anthology of adventures, if you will."  
"Buckle your seat belts," Corky decides with a grin.  
"Why would we need to buckle our seat belts?" P.I.X.A.L inquires. "We are flying at a cruising altitude, so there is no need."  
"It's an expression," Lloyd assures her before turning back to face Tessa. "Why don't you tell us the rest of your dream?"  
From the deep breath that she takes, you can tell that you're about to be in for a wild ride.

"It all started when I arrived at this collection of buildings in a massive forest," she announces. "From what I could tell, it was this school slash shopping centre, and at the back, there was this gothic castle-looking building with a swipe card access and a key entry called the Grid...I presumed it was short for 'power grid'. I could overhear people who were standing behind me saying that Ganondorf was trapped in there and that we needed to get him out before the owner of the buildings did something to him."  
_"Did _they, now?" Ganondorf inquires, a smirk across his face.  
"Everyone scattered, and then this blue fairy decided to hang out with me," she adds on. "Having played _Ocarina of Time, _I knew it was Navi."  
"I remember her," he confirms. "The companion of the Hero of Time, she was..."  
"Anyway, she told me a trick to be able to fly as a human," she decides. "All I had to do was trace a butterfly with my finger on my right palm and then flap my arms about as if they were wings. And I thought it was weird at first, but I figured out it worked! The downside was that it was pretty slow, so it took me a while to get on top of the building."  
"That has to be the _strangest _method of flying I've ever heard of," Revali tells her.  
"Yeah," Kylee adds on, "the aerodynamics of humans don't _allow _for you to be able to naturally fly."  
_"Anyway," _Tessa resumes before leaning back into her seat, "we began searching for a tree and eventually flew to the top of this tree trunk that had been chopped so there were no leaves or branches. There was also this metal roof on the top, with space to be able to reach in and take something, so we figured out that it was the key. We pressed down on this panel and then a box opened, revealing the key on a bead chain."  
"What did you do next?" Lloyd wonders.  
"I went to put it around my wrist, but it was way too small. I ended up giving it to Navi, and for some reason, we decided to explore the area to see if we could find more people, because everyone had scattered."  
"That's pretty smart," Garmadon agrees. "Considering _Dragmire _was in danger, I don't think I would have wanted to face the threat on my own." Tessa nervously giggles.  
"Okay," she admits, "it only gets stranger from here."  
"How so?" Wu inquires.  
"Well," she begins, cracking her knuckles.

"I arrived at this little general store," she explains. "There wasn't much walking space, but I learned that there was a large windowsill that I could sit on and talk to the store's owner if I wanted to. She was this little old lady with greyish hair and these full-blown, bright red _feminist _glasses complete with rhinestones and all that jazz."  
"That's a very specific detail, Tess," Corky chuckles.  
"I know, right?" Tessa pauses to think for a moment before continuing. "I decided to head over to this other shop that was nearby. It seemed to be a bicycle shed, and I thought to myself, _'Well, Teresa, wouldn't it be fun to fly around in here and see all the shocked faces?'_ "  
"Oh, dear..." Wu murmurs as the rest of you burst into laughter.  
"So I fly into this bicycle shed," she elaborates, "and there's all these bikes that're either racked on the walls or on the floor. There's a blue table-tennis table, and _all _these kids from my old high school are gathered around the table. I'm expecting a few giggles and whatnot, but they ignore me. This _Karen-_aged lady, who I presume to be their teacher, looks up at me and gives me a smile, so I end up leaving because it's not fun. I go to return to the general store, and the landing on the windowsill is pretty tragic...I almost end up falling face-first into the ground!"  
"Almost?" Kylee ponders. "What's the catch?"  
"I was the catch," she declares. "Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back up...and it was Revali!" Needless to say, the facial expressions throughout the room are quite varied, with shock, amusement and excitement being a few of them.  
"Goodness," Zelda murmurs, "it was lucky he saved you!"  
"It was," she giggles before continuing. "We were just sitting there and talking for a while-"  
"What were we talking about?" Revali inquires.  
"I don't quite remember," she admits, "but I _do _remember something like this happening at the end of our conversation."  
"Something like what?" he ponders. In response, she leans up to his face and gives him a kiss on the cheek; the duo both look quite flustered afterwards.  
_"Ooh!" _Kylee winces.  
"Something like that," Tessa tells him before leaning her head against his chest and continuing her story. "Afterwards, we both decided to fly around the forest, and I figured out that while I was around him, I could fly as fast as he could."  
"Well, _that's _just being a show-off," he smirks, to which she giggles.  
"It's a _dream, _silly," she retorts. "I just remember how happy and excited you were...and how nice it was being with you. Like...whatever we were talking about, you were genuinely happy to be talking with me. And I knew that I felt _exactly_ the same way." He murmurs something audible only to her, and soon after, she wraps her arms around him.  
"Aww," Peach beams, placing a hand over her chest, "how sweet!"  
"Not gonna lie," Kylee adds on, _"that's _fuckin' adorable."  
"What happened afterwards?" Lloyd asks her.  
"It was pretty strange," Tessa admits, "because...well, _Revali _disappearedand then I went shopping with _you!"_  
"What?!" he gasps as everyone around him bursts into laughter.  
"Yeah," she confirms. "It was so weird. Let me explain."

"So I'd found Lloyd looking for snacks in one section of this store," Tessa declares. "This store was mainly filled with clothes, but there was a snacks section."  
"Was Lloyd toking it before you found him at the store?" Kai chuckles. "That's _literally_ the only time he goes snack-hunting like that."  
"He was sober," she assures him. "Anyway, he really wanted this giant pack of barbecue-flavoured chips that was like thirty dollars, so he picked them up and then handed me a credit card to pay for them. Then once we paid, I looked at the receipt and learned that Lloyd had just spent five thousand, three hundred and thirty-one dollars...and _seventeen_ cents on this one bag of chips!"  
"Christ on a _cracker," _Corky murmurs. "That's a lot for _chips,_ mate!"  
"I kinda went Karen on this cashier because of the price and she agreed to refund Lloyd for the chips, _and_ he got to keep them as well," she continues. "It was at that point where she admitted she liked to change the pricing for things at the store at night and then laugh like a banshee when she scanned them and they had ridiculous prices."  
"To be fair," Lloyd assures her, "I'd be mad too if I was charged nearly five and a half k for a bag of crisps."  
"Anyway," she adds on, "there isn't much else I remember...except I did found Ganondorf wandering around, and he was talking about how he wanted another kid with [Y/N]...and he seemed pretty bummed out for some reason. I think he wasn't getting any _coochie, _from the sounds of it. So I gave him a hug, he thanked me and then told me to quote unquote _fuck off."_  
"Sounds about right," Kai grins as everyone begins to crack up laughing again. You find yourself laughing and shaking your head.  
"Two daughters are enough for now," you tell Tessa.  
"Quite right," Ganondorf agrees.  
"Anything else?" Wu inquires. She shakes her head.  
"I woke up after he told me to fuck off," she responds. "I just can't stop thinking about how _weird _it all was."  
"I can't blame you," Zelda agrees, _"especially _considering Revali seemed to be genuinely interested in your conversation in the dream-"  
At those words, he appears to be taken aback.

"Now, now!" the Rito snaps, glaring at those of you who are wheezing with laughter, _"I'll _have you know that I was _genuinely interested _in _hearing _about her dream!"  
_"Dude," _Kylee barely wheezes out, "you looked like you were ready to _kill _Gan when Tessa said she'd given him a hug in the dream."  
_"Hmph," _he scoffs to himself, turning his head away from the rest of you, "whatever helps you_ sleep_ at night, Carta."  
"Hey..." Tessa whispers to him as she takes his hand. _"I'll _have you know that my favourite part of the dream was the part where we were together. I know I've already said it, but it was nice. And...I wouldn't mind spending more time with you like that." He shies away from her gaze, trying to look elsewhere. But everyone's smiling at the duo.  
"Well," he finally decides, "would you like to?"  
"I'd _love _to," she agrees before standing up.  
_"Sis..." _Kylee chuckles, _"your grandpa's gonna be pissed at you."  
_"P.I.X.A.L," she continues in an attempt to ignore her, "where are we now?"  
"I approximate that we are nearing the end of the Gerudo Canyon," the Nindroid responds. "We will pass over the gate leading into the desert in five minutes by my immediate approximations." Tessa glances down at the Sheikah Slate attached to her belt.  
"Where would you like to go?" she asks Revali, taking her Sheikah Slate off her belt and turning on the screen. He points at a particular area, to which she nods her head. "It _was _your original plan. Sounds good!"  
"Where are you two headed?" Garmadon asks.  
"Rito Village," she explains. "It's a really nice place. Pretty quiet, too. But it's _bloody _cold."  
"Perhaps Revali could teach you how to make elixirs to withstand the low temperatures," Zelda suggests with a smile.  
"That'd be nice," she agrees before taking Revali's hand again. "I do have to pack up my laptop and all its accessories quickly, and I _suppose _I should say goodbye to my family, so...you'll be able to find us for five or ten minutes in the bridge. But after that, we'll be headed off."  
"Bye, Tessa!" Kylee beams as she wraps her arms around her best friend. "Have fun, and you can always call me if you need anything!"  
"You can call us if you get stressed out," Corky adds on, throwing her arms around Tessa's shoulder.  
"No rap battles until the third date!" Lloyd pipes in, earning several laughs from his friends. As Kylee and Corky let go of Tessa, she exchanges a smile with the former before heading out of the room.  
"See ya' soon!" she tells everyone gleefully. For a while, there's dead silence. Eventually, Kylee takes in a deep breath to talk.  
_"I'm _happy for them," she decides. "I know their relationship started in a pretty shaky way...but they really seem to enjoy each other's company now."  
"It's always wonderful to see love bloom from the ashes of conflict," Wu agrees.  
"Yes..." Garmadon murmurs.  
You know that he's still thinking about Misako.  
He stands up and walks out of the room.

**\- - -**

You decide to follow Garmadon out to the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, where he stands silently by the railing. His eyes are fixed on Karusa Valley, which lies off to the distance; you vividly recall the time you and Aliya had hatched the plan to rescue all of your friends. Misako had been there, fighting alongside the rest of you as you freed Ganondorf and Aliya from their prisons. Sometimes you wonder if Kohga and the rest of his faction of the Yiga Clan are still there, plotting other schemes against you and your friends.  
"I miss her too," you declare, resting your hands on the railing.  
"Part of me wonders if things would be different had she chosen to stay put," he murmurs.  
"Yeah..." you agree with a sigh. "Why did she jump in front of Kai and Revali?"  
"I doubt we'll ever know," he admits. "The Ethereal Divide is an unforgiving place. Should Misako be lucky enough to survive its treacherous conditions...I doubt she will be able to escape its everlasting pull."  
"But the Overlord was able to free Phantom Ganon," you assure him. "Maybe we could-"  
"I doubt he will be as willing to free my wife."  
Your face falls at those words.  
"We owe Misako our lives," Kai admits from the bridge's door. You look up to see him standing there, alongside Tessa and Revali. Garmadon scowls to himself, choosing to look back out to the never-ending stretch of dunes that lie across the land.  
"It does _no _good to weep over her banishment any longer," he hisses, more to himself than his brother. "What good are these powers bestowed upon us by the Deities if they only wish to throw setback after _setback _at us?!"  
"I'm sure the Deities are doing this for a reason," Tessa begins calmly. "I've been inside the Cloud Kingdom, and they're working as hard as they can to-"  
_"This is all your fault, Dolton!" _he roars, slamming his fist against the railing. _"If you hadn't let the Overlord find that Yang-awful story of yours, then perhaps he wouldn't have seen it become reality!"_  
"Leave her out of it," Revali warns him. "She has _nothing _to do with it-"  
"Of _course _she has everything to do with it!" he yells back. "The love of my life is _gone, _Revali, and she's _not _coming back. Don't you see what the Overlord's doing? He's picking us off _one _by one, and soon we'll all be dead!"  
"Exactly!" Tessa screams at the Oni. "This is _all _the Overlord's doing! So _stop _blaming me for it!" Tears begin to well in her eyes, which she furiously wipes away. "Garmadon, if you _want _me gone, then I'll leave. There's no point in being around here if I'm just going to be told _again_ and again that I'm the only one _responsible _for this!" She's trying her hardest not to sob.  
"Then _go," _he hisses at her. She rips her Sheikah Slate from its belt before pressing a few things on screen.  
"I'm sick of this _too, _Garmadon," she mutters. "I _really_ am." You watch on as she and Revali begin to glow a slight azure hue. "Good luck with the Overlord, because you're going to need it."  
And with that, they disappear into thin air.  
Garmadon nods his head before leaving the balcony in favour of the bridge.  
You find yourself shaking your head in disbelief, alongside Kai.

**\- - -**

Before long, you find yourself inside the Mirror Chamber of the Arbiter's Grounds. You'd let Kylee's friends and family know about Tessa's departure; it had been met with mixed reactions of shock, anger and turmoil. Kai had also told Wu about his brother's loss of temper, but understandably, the sensei had just ignored him. You know that the Garmadons are struggling with Misako's death, and you don't blame them for getting angry. However, you wonder if things could have been different if you had been able to stop King Boo and Zant.  
_The past is in the past, but there's always the future._  
You find it hard to believe Misako's just _gone. _It's unlikely that she'll be able to return, and even if she does, what's to say the horrors she witnesses while trapped within the Ethereal Divide won't consume her until she's an empty shell of her former self?  
_The past is in the past, _you repeat to yourself as you step up into the painting,_ but there's always the future. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect the present to ensure there always is a future._


	463. Chapter Four Hundred and Sixty-Two || end?

**Time: 10:00 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Upon emerging from the Arbiter's Grounds portrait, you realise that you're looking up at the open night skies. Birdie and Giudice are standing by one of the many piles of rubble that litter the hall, with Cavaliere pacing the halls in complete and utter shock. He spots you and Ganondorf, to which he jumps in fright.  
"What in Din's name happened _here?" _Ganondorf murmurs to himself.  
"[Y/N]!" Cavaliere exclaims. "Thank the _stars _you're here!"  
"What happened?" you ask him as you slowly come to realise that the castle's been destroyed.  
"It was awful!" Birdie admits, tears welling in her eyes. "We woke up to what we thought was this _really_ strong earthquake, and then Giudice came running to the house to tell us that the castle had been the target of an attack!"  
"The portrait gallery was left untouched," Cavaliere explains, "to our great relief."  
"We managed to move most of the rubble away," Giudice tells the two of you, "so that if you returned, you wouldn't get crushed."  
"I'm so sorry," Birdie whispers to you, wrapping her arms around your torso. "I should've _stopped _the attack."  
"It's not your fault," you assure her. "Do...do you know who did it?"  
"We know who _did _it, alright," Cavaliere mutters. "The culprits left a note and made off into the night. Said that they hoped they'd killed people in the attack."  
"It was lucky that Giudice was the only one in the castle," Birdie whispers, _"and _that she'd gotten out in time-"  
"Who was it?" you ask them.  
"It was Sindaco," she responds, "and he was helped by Cia _and _some members of the Royal Guard." Birdie wipes away a few tears. "I...I can't believe I didn't see this coming. It's all my fault, [Y/N], and I'm sorry." As she tries her best to contain herself, you give her a pat on the shoulders. You've made so many memories in the castle, so you know the feeling.  
"We'll rebuild," you promise her. "All that matters is that nobody died, and you guys are safe."  
"You'd better come to our house to stay the night," Cavaliere adds on. "We'll have to organise the rest of the clean-up tomorrow morning." You can't help but to sigh again.  
It feels like whenever you take one step forward, the Overlord and his elites push you five steps back.  
"We'd better tell everyone else to stay where they are for now," you murmur to Ganondorf, taking your daughters in your arms.  
"We shall get through this," he promises you. "No matter how long it takes to rebuild, I will be here for you."  
"Thank you," you tell him gratefully.

Once you, Ganondorf, Kotake and Koume safely make it to the Cavaliere household, you quickly make your way to the lush, white and driftwood living room. Birdie sits down in front of a desktop Borg computer; it's currently opened to Delfino Castle's Discord server.  
"Billie told us everything that happened with you guys," she explains, "and the messages started rolling in _pretty _quickly." She begins to scroll up. "At _first, _it was all _'Oh, deity, I hope Lloyd, Garmadon and Wu are all okay!' _and _'If you need anything, I'm here for you'." _She then pauses her scrolling to a message that Jay's sent.  
_"Nya and I are going to be staying in Ignacia for an extra month or so if that's okay with everyone," _you read.  
"That's not the _only _one of its kind," she mutters. "After that, Cole said that his dad wanted to give Nabooru piano lessons and _they _had to stay for an extra month! And then Pauline's saying that there's a festival for New Donk City she forgot to plan and that she's going to have to stay for another _two _months!"  
"We can't force them to stay in Isle Delfino, Birdie," you sigh, although you're understandably annoyed. "Mother _Rosalina, _how many people have asked for extra time?"  
"Pretty much everyone," Giudice admits. "I was on the phone with a few of the people after they sent the messages, and it seems that they're all in shock about everything that's happened."  
You wonder _just _how long it's going to take before people start coming back.  
All you know is that _most _people aren't going to come back after just one or two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this ain't the end. see y'all in a month or two with the next volume~


	464. Chapter Four Hundred and Sixty-Three || five years on?

**Time: ???, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
** **Location: Cavaliere's House, Pianta Village, Isle Delfino  
** **Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
** **Motives: Good**

It's been five years.  
Five years since the night you'd returned to the ruins of your home.  
Five years since you'd made the reluctant decision to tell your friends that it'd be best for them to stay where they were...in fears that the Overlord's elites would target everyone if they were on Isle Delfino.  
Five years is quite a long time, considering all that could happen in that span.  
You'd received plenty of letters, cards, postcards, photographs and gifts from most people who'd decided to stay in their home towns over the years, to which you'd read them with Ganondorf and then stored them in little boxes and baskets. Nobody had really wanted to share messages over phone, computer or tablet, considering that the Overlord could potentially intercept them in the Digiverse, and to be honest, nobody had really minded it. You have to admit, there's something special about watching the mailman stop by with a letter or a package, knowing that it could have come from anywhere in the world. You usually write back, although Ganondorf will from time to time. And a lot's happened.  
Midna's learned how to switch between her Twili and imp forms at will.  
Mario, Corky and Cappy have sent a postcard from each country in the world to you.  
Cole and Nabooru ended up having a second child a couple of years ago; they'd named her after Cole's mother.  
Pauline wrote another hit song that everyone's buzzing about, and the resulting catchy rock tune is stuck in your head.  
Zelda had decided to help Purah with research on the Divine Beasts in Hateno Village and ended up adopting a pet dog.  
Luigi found himself winning a mansion in a competition (although he'd also written that it was infested with Boos who'd given him and his brother a hard time).  
Harumi reconciled with her daughter and is now the Empress of Ninjago.  
Aliya was able to take back control of Karusa Valley and subsequently drive Kohga's faction into obscurity.  
Nya and Jay's son had ended up going to the same school as Kai and Skylor's daughter.  
Bowser had ended up calling his relationship with Midna quits; the duo had just drifted apart and remain good friends.  
Billie and her family have been lying low in Wuhu Island.  
And most notably, you'd discovered that Matt had been defeated by Link during a swordplay tournament; a feat that you had once considered impossible.  
From all the letters you've kept safe in boxes, to the postcards and photos that line your walls in your room at Cavaliere's house, you've kept everything that your friends have sent you. Knowing that Delfino Castle's close to being finished again, you're excited for the day you'll get to see them again.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Ganondorf begins, sitting upright in your bed. "Any letters today?"  
"Dunno," you respond, "I haven't checked-"  
_"Mama!" _the all-too-familiar voice of your elder daughter shrieks from the hallway. Moments later, you watch as Kotake stumbles into the room, her sister in tow. The two giggle as they try to tug a letter away from each other. "This was in the letterbox!" Koume snatches it away before jumping into your lap and handing you the envelope. You take a few minutes to analyse the extremely neat handwriting.  
"Hmm," you ponder, handing the envelope over to Ganondorf. "Do you recognise it?"  
"'Course I do," he responds with full confidence. "Belongs to Peach."  
"Peach?" you whisper. You take the envelope in your hands and begin to open it before taking the letter out. "Could you?"  
"Of course, sweetheart," he agrees. He pauses to pick up Kotake from the floor and set her down next to him before beginning to read. _"Dear [Y/N] and Ganondorf, it's been a while since I've last written to you; three whole months, to be exact."_  
"Certainly has been," you agree.  
_"Needless to say,"_ he reads on, _"life has certainly been strange. Bowser still hasn't kidnapped me yet, but he's been sending me quite strange letters asking for advice on asking seemingly confident women out for a date...I think he might have a crush on me! I, for one, am not interested, as love isn't really all that important to me, and I'm busy ruling the Mushroom Kingdom. Regardless, I've just told him the same advice that my friends and family have told me, to treat others with kindness and respect, but to mostly be yourself."_  
"That's good advice," you decide, "but I _don't _think Peach was the one Bowser was asking about."  
"You're right," he murmurs. "I wonder who it could be." His eyes trail back towards the page before he continues to read Peach's letter. _"I've received quite a lot of letters, mostly from you, Mario, Luigi, Bowser and my Champions, but yesterday, it was to my surprise that Mipha arrived at my castle. She and her brother Sidon are staying here for a couple of weeks, and needless to say that they've been spending a lot of time by the lake nearby!"_  
"That's pretty cool," you tell him. "It'd be nice to visit one day, you know."  
_"I'd learned quite a lot from her about what had been going on in Hyrule," _he adds on, _"namely that Zelda had been able to discover a new power of the Divine Beasts as a result of that medallion that we'd forged from the Divine Beast Amulets. From what she told me, one who wears that medallion can maintain control over all sixteen Divine Beasts, although she hasn't quite figured out how to get it to work yet. Needless to say, I think I speak for everyone when I say that something of that power is rather dangerous. Considering what happened when the Calamity gained control of only _**four **_Divine Beasts over a century ago...I think it'd be quite catastrophic if someone with a power like that were to gain control over all of them."_  
"Yeah..." you whisper. "It'd be absolute _Hell."_  
_"On another note," _he recites, _"Mario and Cappy have also returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, along with Kylee and Corky. Cappy and Kylee seem to be as lively as ever, but I can't help but wonder if anything has happened to Mario or Corky. Their voices linger with unease whenever I speak to them, and I find that they avoid different topics to one another, leaving me to believe that they're concerned about different things. I can tell that Mario's feeling quite upset about unrequited love, and I feel guilty knowing that he once had those feelings towards me, but as for Corky, I'm not sure what she's worried about. I was discussing it with Mipha and Kylee, and we'd agreed that it could be family-related." _He pauses to read ahead for a few moments before giving you a look and then turning said look to your daughters.  
"Uh-oh," you murmur. You turn to face the girls. "Kotake and Koume, can you see if Cavaliere's awake yet?"  
"Okay!" the duo beam, jumping onto the carpet and racing out of the room. Kotake slams the door shut behind her, causing you to jump and Ganondorf to wince.  
"What is it?" you ask, grabbing his arm. "Did someone pass away?"  
"No," he murmurs before returning to the letter. "The opposite, actually."

_"Kylee had explained to Mipha and I that at one point during her travels," _he continues to read, _"she and the others had found themselves in Rito Village, where they learned quickly that Tessa had become a mother to two children. Kylee told me that the eldest, Medli, is four while the youngest, Komali, has just turned one. It was at that point that Mipha had also recalled that strange night in Zora's Domain where we had found those two girls panicking as they'd tried to convince us to warn Revali that he was in danger, and now we can't help but wonder if there was any truth to their words."_  
"I wonder..." you ponder to him.  
_"Needless to say," _he finishes, _"it's been over five years. Did you know that this year is the Ninjagian Year of Origami? To celebrate, I'm holding an origami festival in Toad Town. I'd love it if you and everyone else could make it. Yours truly...Princess Toadstool, Peach."_  
"Ganondorf..." you murmur. "Do you think something's happened?"  
"I'm not sure," he responds quietly. "I suppose one visit wouldn't hurt us."  
"Let's do it," you agree. "Even if we're the only ones there, it's been five years. I think it's time we took a break from Isle Delfino."


	465. Chapter Four Hundred and Sixty-Four || kind of a yikes for delfino castle's renovations tbh

**Time: 7:30 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Resort, Sirena Beach, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

By now, the Sun is well up in the sky. Seagulls glide across the azure troposphere, lazily circling overhead. The air is quite warm; you can tell it's going to be a warm day. You make your way across the soft sands and over towards the path leading to Delfino Resort. The bartenders are at their stations, busy preparing their workspaces and setting out the different spirits on display. A few janitors are sweeping sand off the westernmost path.  
"You think she's here?" you ask Ganondorf.  
"Where else would she be?" he chuckles back, pointing over to the entrance, where Hellen stands with her trademark wide smile.  
"Good _morning, _dear!" she chirps to you. Her eyes dash over to both of your daughters, who are running along behind you. "Do you need me to take care of the girls again?"  
"No, actually," you reply as you reach into your bag. "Peach sent us a letter." As you fumble around for it, you brush Kotake's set of crayons to the side. You snatch the pages out before presenting them to the hotel owner.  
"You got one too?" she queries, reaching into her own handbag and lifting out a few more pages. Sure enough, you spot Peach's incredibly neat cursive written on those pages.  
"Do you think we should go?" you ask her. "I mean...it's been _ages _since we've seen everyone else. But Delfino Castle still needs a few things sorted out, and it'd be _silly _of me not to help out."  
"Well, dear," she murmurs as she takes your papers and scans her eyes over them, "Cavaliere and Mayor Giudice are still going to be here, and they'll be a phone call away. I'm _certain _everything will be okay if you're not here for a day or two."  
"I know," you admit. For a few moments, your eyes drift towards the skies. "I...I wonder how much everyone's changed. Do...do you think Lloyd and Garmadon are going to be alright?"  
"It's been five years," she assures you, placing a hand on your shoulder. "I'm sure Misako would've wanted them to stay strong. The world is ever-changing, and there's _always _surprises at every turn. I'm sure things have started to look up for them."  
"[Y/N]?" a voice calls out behind you. "You missed breakfast!"  
You all turn around to find Birdie standing there.

"Hey, Bird," you say with a smile. "Did Peach send you a letter?"  
"Yup," she responds, waving an opened envelope in the air. "Said there was an origami festival going on."  
"We'll be going," Ganondorf informs her. "Will you, Birdie?" A smile spreads across her lips.  
"I won't say _no," _she responds. "It's either _that_ or dealing with the weekday morning rush on my own."  
"You don't like origami, I presume?" Hellen quips.  
"I don't _hate _it...my hands are _just _a bit brutish to be foldin' paper in an artistic way."  
"You and I _alike, _Birdena..." Ganondorf responds with a grin, placing an arm around her shoulder. Kotake attempts to grab his other arm and jump up, but she misses and accidentally headbutts his gauntlet.  
_"Ouch!" _she shrieks, clinging at her head. "Why didn't you move it out of the bloody _way-"  
_"That language is _not _on, girlie," he reprimands her. In turn, she sticks out her tongue at him.  
_"You _don't scare me!" With a devilish grin on his face, he bolts after her. She's shrieking with laughter as she darts out for the sea, her footprints thundering against the sands. He's _just _a bit quicker than her, so he's able to scoop her up into his arms. The two tumble to the ground, cackling with laughter. Koume tugs at your hand.  
"Why are they being so silly, Mama?" she ponders.  
"I don't know, dear," you timidly reply as you lift her up. She clings her arms around your neck, resting her head against your shoulder.  
_"Birdie!" _shouts a voice in the distance. _"Why'd you run away from breakfast?!"_  
As you glance towards the source of the voice, you spot Yunobo dashing over.

"Hiya," you wave as he slows down next to Birdie. "Did Peach invite you to Toad Town for an origami festival?"  
"The letter was addressed to _both _of us,windbag," Birdie chuckles, tapping the top of your head with the envelope.  
"Cavaliere wanted to know why you guys all ran away," Yunobo finally elaborates, stretching out his arms. "Was it the-"  
"Yeah," you assure him. "Sorry about that."  
"So...are we gonna go?"  
"It'd be rude _not _to," Birdie retorts.  
_"Sheesh, _Birdie! I was _just _asking..." He crosses his arms over his chest, prompting her to lean her head into his shoulder.  
"Well," you decide in an effort to quell the discourse, "we'd better start _packing, _then!"  
"I'll meet you by the entrance to Delfino Castle, dear!" Hellen calls out as the rest of you start to head off for the village.

**\- - -**

**Time: 8:00 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Cavaliere's House, Pianta Village, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"What's the weather gonna be like for the next two weeks?!" you holler down the hallway to Birdie's room as you consult your closet.  
_"It's summer!" _she chimes back. _"Shouldn't be too cold over there, sis!" _You carefully set your gown on your bed before tossing a few T-shirts, several pairs of leggings, some denim shorts and a tank top into your small suitcase. You also pack in a pair of sneakers and some sandals to wear.  
"Gan?" you ask. "What are _you _going to wear?"  
"What I'm wearing right_ now,_ sweetheart," he retorts as he folds one of Koume's shirts and puts it into a backpack for her.  
"You've worn that armour for _six _damn years straight, Ganondorf," you warn him. "You can _wear _a damn shirt for once."  
"I could say the same about that _gi _of yours, [Y/N]," he smirks, walking towards you and propping his arms on your shoulders. You give him a quick kiss before throwing a pair of socks at the free space inside your suitcase.  
"Hey," you protest, "it still fits."  
"And so does my _armour."_  
"Isn't it _heavy?"_  
"Not at all."  
"Show-off. I'm surprised you're not flaunting off your archery skills in _Hyrule." _A grin surfaces on his face.  
"I don't _need _to showcase my combat skills." The two of you chuckle, and it's at that point that Cavaliere pokes his head in through your door.

"I'm afraid I won't be accompanying you to the Mushroom Kingdom, you two," he admits, scratching at the back of his lemon-hued neck. "The Department of Health and Safety just finished their evaluation of the castle's structural integrity and hazard risk the day before yesterday, and there's just a _couple _of adjustments we have to make before you can finally move in."  
"What hazards did they find?" you inquire.  
"Where do I _begin?"_ he murmurs, taking his round glasses off and wiping them with a lens cleaning cloth. "Several door hinges were rusted in the maids' quarters, a few lighting circuits were poorly wired, there's lead contamination in the plumbing system, four curtain railings in your bedroom were loose, _and_ there was a malfunction in regards to the north-western elevator's braking system."  
"Shit," you whistle. "How much does this set us back?"  
"There's about twelve door hinges in total that need replacing," he begins, "which'll cost us about twenty-four coins if you'd like to have the expensive brand of hinges. As _well _as that, the curtain railing just need new screws, which will be one coin for the lot of 'em. We've asked Gadd to take a look at the braking system _and _the lighting circuits, and he offered to do it on the house. But the _plumbing _system...well, Giudice got a quote from a couple of plumbers and they said the castle's water heating system needs to be replaced _entirely, _as well as all of the joint fittings. Said it'd set us back a couple of thousand."  
"Do we have enough in the budget?" you ask.  
"We're going to have to take out a loan for the plumbing repairs, [Y/N]," he admits. "We've used up almost all of our yearly budget on everything else!"  
"Why don't you ask Mario and Luigi to fix it, Dad?" Birdie chimes in from the hall. _"They'll _do it for less!"  
"I presume if Princess _Peach _is holding a gathering," he remarks, "then the Jumpman brothers will most _certainly _be there."  
"What are we going to do?" you murmur.  
"We're going to have to dip into taxpayer funds," he admits to you quietly. "Unless you happen to have three thousand coins lying around-"  
_"Relax, _Dad," Birdie assures him. "Just transfer it from the juice cabana revenue!"  
"Are you _sure, _Bird?" he frowns. "It's _your _money-"  
"I'm _practically _going to live there once it's open again," she chuckles. "May as well help make it fit to live in!"  
"You don't have to, Birdie," you assure her.  
"It's either that or taxpayer funds...and I have a _bad _feeling you'll be on blast for doing the latter," she protests.


	466. Chapter Four Hundred and Sixty-Five || Ravioli Jnr

**Time: 11:30 AM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The fresh, clear air sweeps across the land with a soft breeze upon your arrival in Toad Town. You'd travelled via painting, along with Ganondorf, your daughters, Birdie, Yunobo and Hellen. Cavaliere had decided to stay behind, along with his grandson, to ensure that all the final adjustments inside Delfino Castle are properly made.  
"Ah, it's been a while since I've been away from a beach!" Birdie yawns, stretching her arms.  
"I _know, _right?" Hellen agrees with a smile. "I mean, I'm not _complaining _about the oceanfront views every day...but it's certainly nice to see a change of scenery." As you begin to wade through the field of daisies, Ganondorf trips over something and cusses. Kotake goes to repeat it, but you swoop in and gently hold a hand in front of her mouth.  
"No," you warn her, to which she giggles. You help Ganondorf stand up, and it's at this point you notice a boulder in the ground. "Was this _always _there?"  
"Hang on..." Yunobo mutters as he pokes it. It begins to quiver. "I think you ought to be asking _who _it is!"  
"I'm tryna' take a _nap _around here, ya' crags!" a deep voice bellows from the ground. Kotake and Koume both scream, leaping up into Ganondorf's arms as the 'boulder' stands up and reveals himself as Daruk. "Oh! It's _you _guys!"  
"Hi," you tell him with a smile. "Got Peach's invitation too?"  
"You sure _bet _I did!" he grins. "I came 'ere to wait for Birdie and Yunobo!" For a while, he scratches at his head. "Hey, where's your kid, you two?"  
"Right _here!" _shouts a voice from behind Birdie. The Pianta is now the one to shriek as her son proceeds to jump up into Daruk's arms.  
"Link!" she exclaims. _"I _thought you were meant to be at home with your grandpa!"  
"He said I could go!" he protests, crossing his arms. Ganondorf smirks and is about to say something, but you nudge his arm.  
"Don't _you _encourage him," you warn. He's about to say something, but he suddenly tenses. "Ganondorf? What's wrong?"  
He slowly glances down at the arrow protruding from the lower back of his left arm.  
Kotake and Koume begin to scream their heads off at the sight of blood beginning to well. Birdie spins on her heel and draws out her spear from its sheath.  
_"Show _yourself, cowards!" she roars at the top of her lungs. Off in the distance, you can hear someone sobbing.  
And that someone sounds like a child.  
"Oh, dear..." Hellen murmurs.  
"Birdie," you decide, "let's go and see."

It doesn't take long to reach the wailing voice; perhaps ten seconds at worst. Birdie almost immediately sheaths her spear at the realisation that whoever had attacked Ganondorf had most certainly done so unintentionally. The culprit appears to be a child: a cobalt-feathered Rito who's holding her arms over her head and cowering in fear. A wooden bow and a matching quiver lie by her side.  
"I'm sorry!"she wails. "I'm _sorry!"_  
"Hey," you whisper to her as you gently place a hand on her shoulder. "We know you didn't mean it." At those words, she begins to cry even louder. As she climbs into your arms, you're able to get a good look at her face.  
"Wow..." Birdie murmurs, "she looks just _like _him...and sounds a lot like _her."_  
"Yeah," you respond, knowing exactly which two individuals she's talking about. You then turn back to the child. "What's your name?"  
"My...my name's Medli," she responds, burying her face into your shoulder.  
"Where's your parents?" Birdie adds on, picking up her bow and quiver.  
"I dunno," she admits quietly.  
"You can stay with us until we find them," you declare, "alright?"  
"Okay."  
And with that, you begin to walk off towards the group again.

"Who was it?" Ganondorf asks you. You spot the arrow in his hand and a cloth bandaged around his leg.  
"It was this little one," you tell him, gesturing your head towards the younger girl in your arms.  
"What a _meanie!" _Kotake snaps. _"You _hurt my dad!"  
"She didn't mean to," Ganondorf assures her calmly, although you know he isn't too thrilled about being the little girl's target practise. "It was an accident."  
"I'm sorry," Medli apologises to him. "Are you hurt?"  
"No," he lies. "Not at all."  
_"...where is she?!" _an all-too familiar voice exclaims from the place Medli once was. _"It hasn't even been **five** minutes and you've already fuckin' **lost** her, Revali!"  
**"I **lost her?" _another strikingly familiar voice roars back. _"You're wearing glasses and you **still **lost her, Tessa!"  
_"Hey," Daruk frowns, "is _that _Dolton?"  
"Sounds like it," Ganondorf responds with an equally concerned expression.  
_"She's over here, slow-coaches!" _Birdie yells across the field at the top of her lungs. As three pairs of footsteps grow closer, you spot Tessa rushing towards you. At first, she looks rather worried but then lets out a sigh of relief as she spots the girl in your arms.

"Oh, _sweetie..." _she sighs as you hand Medli over to her. Your heart pangs as her daughter bursts into tears. "It's alright..._we're_ here now."  
"I'm sorry about my sister," Koume adds on as she yanks a daisy from the ground and holds it out to Medli. "Kotake's a bully but _I _like you!"  
"Am _not!" _Kotake hisses as she stomps on her sister's foot. In retaliation, she cops a smack on the arm.  
"That's enough, you two!" you snap, scooping Koume up so that she's at Tessa's height. Again, she holds out the flower.  
"Look at that," Tessa says with a smile as she takes the oxeye daisy and carefully tucks it into her daughter's hair. "That's _very_ nice of her, isn't it?"  
"Thank you," Medli whispers back, still resting her head against Tessa's shoulder. "What's your name?"  
_"Ahem," _Koume begins, clearing her throat. "My name is Koume Dragmire, and _I'm _the Princess of Isle Delfino!"  
"No," Kotake snaps at her, _"I _am!"  
"No!" she shrieks. _"I _am!"  
_"I am!"_  
_"Mother of Dinraal, you two!" _Ganondorf yells at them. _"Be quiet or you'll be a Dodongo's _**lunch **_in a minute!" _The duo giggle at his tone of voice.  
"I'm Medli Quill," the Rito answers with a smile of her own. "I'm gonna be a warrior _just _like my dad!"  
"Oh, _bless _you!" Hellen coos, pinching her cheek.  
"What's going on, Tessa?" you can hear Revali asking behind her. Moments later, he emerges from the field, carrying who you presume to be their son.  
He stares at you, awestruck by your presence.

"[Y/N]..." he murmurs, "it's been _years."_  
"I know," you agree with a nervous laugh. "A lot's happened, hasn't it?"  
"Indeed," he responds as his son watches you in complete silence. "How's Isle Delfino been faring?"  
"Well," you explain, "we've nearly rebuilt the castle. And everything's been pretty peaceful, which is always nice. How are Teba and Kass?"  
"I _think _Teba's on his way with Saki and Tulin," Tessa explains before turning towards Revali. "How about Kass? Did you hear where he was off to last?"  
"I'm afraid not," he admits. A tiny hand clutches at your ankle; you glance down to spot Kotake, whose bottom lip is trembling.  
_"Mama..." _she whispers, burying her head into the fabric of your trouser leg. "He's _scaring_ me!"  
"Who's scaring you, Kotake?" you ask. She lets out a loud _'Hmph!' _in response.  
"I think she's talking about Medli's dad, Mama," Koume informs you in a know-it-all tone. Tessa begins to giggle at the duo, while Ganondorf lets out a sigh and picks up Kotake.  
"They've never seen a Rito before," he explains to Revali.  
"I can only imagine I'd be quite..._different _to what they're used to seeing," he responds quietly.  
"I'm so sorry," you apologise to him.  
"It's okay," Medli assures you. "He _is _scary sometimes." Koume jumps out of your arms.  
"Do you wanna play tag?" she asks her. "I _love _playing tag!"  
"Ooh!" she beams. _"Can _I please play tag with Princess Koume, Dad? _Please?!"_  
"Stay on the path on the way," Revali warns her, "and for the _love _of Din, don't shoot everything that moves. You _know _what happens if you hit any people."  
_"I don't get to use my bow for a week," _she mutters in a rather annoyed tone, sheathing her bow before brushing a few patches of dust off the front of her snow-white skirt. The lack of hesitance in her answer suggests that this has happened before. "Can I play _tag _already? I don't have all day."  
"Go on now," he sighs, "and _stay_ safe." As she tags Koume, she bursts into a fit of giggles and races past Hellen.  
"Oh," the ghost beams, "they _grow_ up so fast."  
_"Tell _me about it," he mutters back, watching his daughter race through the field of daisies. "I don't even _want _to think about the day she becomes a teenager."  
"Oh, _you'll _be alright," Tessa assures him while taking their son in her arms. "And besides, you've got _nine _years before that happens. That means you've got nine years to prepare."  
"I hopeso, dear," he sighs, placing an arm over her shoulders.  
You watch on as Koume trips over a bush and lands face-first into a pond.

_"Eek!" _your youngest daughter shrieks, almost immediately jumping around and shaking her arms violently. _"Get them off me! Get them off me!" _You spot a few small leeches hanging off her arms and neck.  
"Shit," you mutter before handing Kotake over to Ganondorf and cupping your hands together. _"Koume! Come here!" _She violently sobs, her arms outstretched as she runs back towards you.  
_"Get them off!" _she wails. As she buries her head into your leg, Tessa passes her son back to Revali before crouching down in front of her.  
"Leeches, eh?" she asks.  
_"Get them off!" _she pleads. Tessa glances over to Ganondorf, who nods his head.  
"I'll get them off, okay?" she promises. A fat tear rolls down Koume's cheek as she nods her head. Tessa reaches into her pocket and pulls out a guitar pick.  
"What's that?" she asks.  
"My friend plays the guitar with this," she explains. "I've been meaning to give it back to her, but I haven't seen her in five years."  
"Is she still your friend?"  
"Of course she is." Tessa carefully slides the guitar pick underneath the first leech's sucker before flicking it away. Her bottom lip is beginning to tremble. "I _know _it hurts, Princess, I _know..."  
_"Have...have _you _been bitten by a leech before?" she asks.  
"Oh, _loads _of times," she responds. "Back when I was training for my job, we had to practice catching fish with our bare hands." Tessa flicks another leech away. "I didn't catch any fish, but I caught plenty of leeches! Well, I _say _I caught them, but there were so many on my hands that they probably caught _me!" _Koume starts to giggle. _"Vicious _little buggers, they were! They're the animal kingdom's equivalent of people who go to a gourmet restaurant and don't pay for their dinner! _Leeches!"_ Her laughter begins to grow in amplitude, which causes Tessa to begin giggling as well. "Only a few more now..."  
"Mama?" Medli begins with a sneaky smile, holding her hands behind her back.  
"Yes, sweetie?" she replies, turning around. Medli quickly presses her hands against Tessa's before cackling like a banshee and running back away. You all glance down at the back of the programmer's hand; a leech is now hanging off. Tessa rolls her eyes. _"Seriously?"  
_"She's your daughter, Teresa," Revali tells her with a smirk.  
"She's yours, _too," _she retorts in a rather snippy tone, flicking a few more leeches away from Koume's arm. He crouches down next to her before leaning his head on her shoulder. She ignores him before moving to the two leeches on Koume's neck. She carefully flicks them away. "Okay...you should be leech free now."  
"Thank you, Miss...uh...what's your name?" she asks her.  
"You can call me Tessa," she replies with a smile.  
_"Thank_ you, Miss Tessa!" she beams. She then wraps her arms around Tessa, causing you to smile. Koume's the polite and thankful twin out of the duo, and she isn't afraid to express her gratitude.  
"Ooh!" Kotake grins as she crouches down and picks up a leech with her finger. "I _like _them! They're tickly!"  
"Oh, Kotake..." you sigh.  
"We ought to get a move on," Hellen decides.


	467. Chapter Four Hundred and Sixty-Six || Vi

Upon arriving at the grand, front gate of Toad Town, you notice that quite a few brick and mortar buildings have been added to the place since you last visited; they all have a wide variety of colourful rooves reaching for the skies. You also find Nya standing by the gate in a striped T-shirt and a leather jacket; a rather cheery blonde child is standing next to her as Nya chatters away to Cole and Nabooru. Their eldest daughter gives your two a wave. She's dressed in a jet black T-shirt, along with a fluorescent pink skirt with frills. Her fiery hair dances in the air as she skids to a stop in front of them.  
"Hello!" she smiles as she darts over to Kotake and Koume. "It's been _ages!"_  
"Hiya, Lulu!" Koume beams, throwing her arms around her cousin. Kotake stands there and watches them somewhat awkwardly.  
"Who are _those _people?" Medli whispers to her.  
"That's my cousin Louise," Kotake replies, "but I don't know who that boy is there." Nya heads over to where the four stand, while Cole and Nabooru follow with Nya's son and their daughter.  
"It's been a while," Nya chuckles nervously as she throws her arms around you. "How are you, [Y/N]?"  
"I'm doing well," you smile back. "I see Lar's growing up fast!"  
"The last time I saw Kotake and Koume was when they were _little!" _she tells you before glancing over to Medli. "I don't think I've seen _you _before..." She turns to Revali with a big smile. "She's so _adorable!"  
_"Let me tell you," Tessa assures her, "she's as stubborn as her father, and I'm _fairly _sure she picked up a troublemaker gene while she was at it." She holds up her hand, where there's a little wound from where the leech had been.  
"Ouch," Cole winces. "There's a _lot _of leeches around the Mushroom Kingdom this time of year, we've heard."  
"Yeah," she mutters. You cover your ears as most of the children begin to shriek in fear; Kotake and Medli are now chasing them around, dangling the notorious leeches from their fingers.  
_"Put that leech down, Princess!" _Hellen warns.  
"No!" she cackles back. You shake your head and sigh.  
This is going to be a _long _visit.  
"Who else are we waiting on?" Birdie inquires.  
"We _are _kinda' early," Yunobo tells her. "Maybe everyone's still coming here." Tessa glances down at the watch on her wrist.  
"Yeah," she agrees. "But Kylee and Corky _did _say they were going to meet us here."  
"I'm already posting an announcement to the Discord server," Birdie declares, whipping her phone out of her pocket. "Like, it's _just _to make sure everyone knows."  
"Where's that husband of yours, Nya?" Revali asks her.  
"Yeah," she adds on, "where _is _Jay?"  
At that question, Nya's face falls.  
"Jay's..._missing," _she admits quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Nya," you whisper to her as you make your way towards her. She lets out a sigh.  
"We were...on a mission," Cole quietly explains. "We'd been trying to stop this criminal group from stealing from this warehouse. They managed to get their hands on something and left, so we followed 'em."  
"They stole a motherboard for this old arcade machine from the warehouse," Nya continues, "and they had it plugged in. Jay was messing around with it, so we left him there to find the criminals, but when we'd returned...he was _gone."_  
"The security cameras glitched out just before Jay disappeared," he explains. "We don't know if the Hackergirl had something to do with it."  
"Now _that's _a name I haven't heard in a long time," Revali murmurs. "I wouldn't be surprised."  
"I'm sorry to hear," Tessa continues. "Maybe I can take a look at those security cameras after this festival."  
"Could you?" Nya asks her.  
"It'd be unlikely that I could uncorrupt the video and audio data," she admits, "but maybe I can take a look at what's happened."  
"Borg's researching the arcade machine," Cole informs her. "We asked him to send you and Gadd an email with all the information he found out. If anyone can figure out what's happened to Jay, it's _you _three."  
"I'll let you know if I find anything important," she promises.

**\- - -**

It doesn't take long for the next group of people to arrive. Urbosa, Link, Aryll and Zelda all look quite cheery.  
"It's good to see you all," Urbosa smiles. She crouches down to the height of your daughters. "Kotake! Koume! Do you remember me?" Koume rushes over to her and throws her arms around her, but Kotake remains standing in almost complete silence.  
"Go say hello to your sisters," you usher her. "And your _brother,_ while you're at it!"  
"Hi," she quickly responds, still standing close to Ganondorf. Zelda walks towards you, holding her arms out.  
"Oh, _[Y/N]..." _she begins with a smile. "It's been a while!"  
"It _has," _you agree. As the two of you hug, you can feel tears seeping into your shirt. "Zelda, what's the matter?"  
"I promised myself I would visit you," she murmurs, "but I _didn't!"_  
"Hey," you assure her, giving her a pat on the back. "It's alright."  
"How's Delfino Castle's reconstruction faring?" Urbosa inquires, standing up with Koume in her arms.  
"Cavaliere's going to organise the final details while [Y/N] and I are away," Ganondorf responds. "By the time we return, it should be ready to move into again."  
"Is Giudice still the mayor?" Link inquires.  
"Yes," you tell him. "She's _very _popular with the people. And I don't think I'd have _any _other Isle Delfinian in office."  
_"Finally!" _a voice exclaims behind you. _"We found you!"_

As you all turn around, you find Corky and Kylee darting through the field of daisies towards you. Corky assumes her Bonneter form, while Kylee's dressed in a yellow tank-top and a pair of denim shorts. She's also wearing knee-high socks with lightning bolts on them, as well as a pair of blue skate shoes. Tessa quickly hands her son over to Revali before bolting as fast as her short legs can carry her. She and Kylee proceed to squeal out of complete and utter elation as they throw their arms around each other.  
_"Kylee!" _she beams. "Oh my _God, _it's been ages!"  
"Tessa!" she sobs back. "It's so good to _see _you, girl!" Everyone laughs light-heartedly as the two proceed to collapse into the ground, not letting go of one another.  
"I missed you, Ky," she murmurs.  
"Same, Tess," she whispers back. Tessa holds out the guitar pick she'd used to flick the leeches away.  
"Sorry it's covered in blood," she apologises. "We had to use it to get rid of some leeches."  
"All good, sis," she assures her. "You can keep it. I've got _plenty _more on me." As Kylee stands upright, she heads in your direction. "[Y/N]! You're looking _good, _sis!"  
"Thank you," you smile back. She throws her arms around you. "It's been too long, Kylee." Kylee then proceeds to give everyone else big hugs.  
"How are you, Corky?" Ganondorf asks the Bonneter.  
"I'm doing well," she responds before floating over to you. "How about you?"  
"Delfino Castle's almost finished rebuilding," you explain. "Once we return from this festival, it should be all complete!" You turn to where Birdie's standing. "Who are we waiting on?"  
"Let me check who's here..." she murmurs, quickly glancing around. "Okay, so [Y/N], Ganondorf, Yunobo, Daruk, Hellen, Kotake and Koume, Revali, Tessa and theirtwo, Nya and her son, Cole, Nabooru and theirdaughters, Link and his sister, Zelda, Urbosa and _finally _me! We're all here."  
"Not to mention that Mipha and Sidon are already staying with Peach," you add on.  
"Jay and Borg won't be coming for obvious reasons," Nya sighs, "but Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Wu and Garmadon are all on their way."  
"What about Harumi and Violet?" Hellen inquires.  
"Harumi's been busy running Ninjago," Cole explains, "and Vi...well, uh..."  
"Where is she?" Urbosa murmurs.  
"She's recovering in a psychiatric hospital," Nya admits to her.  
Your jaw drops.

"What?" you frown. "Is she going to be okay?"  
"What happened to her?" Birdie asks.  
"About four years ago," Cole explains in a quiet voice, "Violet stopped by the Jade Palace and dropped a letter off to Harumi before taking off to her apartment. By the time Harumi read the letter and called emergency services, Violet had already been found in her apartment. She'd...tried to..." He can't find any more words to describe what's happened; you can tell from his hesitance that it's a painful memory to recall.  
"The doctors told Harumi it was an opioid overdose," Nya murmurs. "She spent...what was it? A month in the ICU?"  
"Yeah," Cole adds on. "And then once she woke up, they moved her _right _away to the psychiatric ward. She's been there since."  
"I'm so sorry..." Tessa tells them. "That must've been awful news."  
"We're just thankful she's doing better," Nya responds.  
"What was in that letter?" Urbosa asks in a rather hushed voice. Nya shakes her head.  
"We don't know," Cole tells her. "Harumi didn't want to show anyone."  
"If there's anything we can do," Kylee assures them, "then let us know." She presses her hands on her cheeks as she bows her head down. _"Oh, God, I wish I could've helped her in some way."_  
"She's getting the help she needs," he responds. "And we've told her she can call us at any time." For a while, most of you are dead silent.  
You wonder if you could've helped your sister. If you'd been there for her.  
You shake your head and turn away, reaching into your pocket.  
"[Y/N], are you okay?" Tessa asks you.  
"I need to talk with her," you respond, dialling Violet's number on screen. You then hit the call button before bringing your phone to your ear.  
_Ring. Ring. Ring._  
The ringing then stops.

_"Hello?" _a voice croaks from the other end. _"[Y/N]? Is...is that you?"_  
"Yes," you respond. "Are you alright?"  
_"Why wouldn't I be?"_  
"I just found out what happened to you."  
_"You only just found out about that today?"  
_"Cole and Nya told me, UV. Are you okay?"  
_"I got discharged from the hospital yesterday. __I don't wanna talk about anything else over the phone, because Harumi got some people at Borg's office to monitor my calls and texts, and I really don't feel like some stranger listening into my private conversations. And besides..." _Her voice trails off, and at that point, you notice that everyone's gawking at you.  
"What?"  
Moments later, you feel a hand resting on your shoulder.  
You slowly turn around, finding your eyes meeting with an all-too-familiar pair of emerald irises.  
_"Violet!" _you shriek, jumping about three metres in the air. "You scared me!" You almost immediately hang up your phone before throwing your arms around her. From what you can see, she seems to be healthy and happy. It also seems that she's grown out the shaved portion of her head and now has it cut into a shoulder-length, flared bob. She's dressed in a purple leather jacket, along with her favourite black bandeau and a matching pair of ripped, high-waisted jeans. "How are you doing?"  
"Well," she informs you, "I'm four years clean today!"  
"Well done, UV," you whisper to her, hugging her a little closer. "What are you doing here?"  
"Princess Peach invited me to this origami festival thingie," she adds on. "I _figured_ it'd be a peaceful change from the hustle and bustle of New Ninjago City."  
"So your doctors gave the green light?" Cole inquires. She nods her head.  
"Harumi told me that Lloyd's gotta stay with me at all times," she replies, jerking a thumb behind her. You spot the Green Ninja making his way over, along with his red and white-clad friends. The three are dressed in their usual gis.  
Their jaws drop at the sight of everyone.

"Holy _shit," _Kai chuckles. "There's so many kids!"  
_"Hiya, _Kai!" Nya's son chirps as he darts over to him, his arms outstretched.  
"Hey there, Lar!" he grins, picking him up and ruffling his hair. _"How's _my favourite nephew?"  
"I'm so excited to see all the origami!" he squeaks.  
"Where are your daughters, Kai and Lloyd?" Tessa inquires.  
"Echo's got an appointment with her speech pathologist this week," Lloyd responds.  
"Speech pathologist?" Corky repeats.  
"She hasn't started speaking yet," he tells her. "She can understand us, but she doesn't know how to talk."  
"I'm sorry to hear," Tessa responds quietly.  
"As for Kai's daughter," he adds on, "she's been suspended from school for...was it two weeks?"  
"What for?" Birdie nervously laughs.  
"Oh," he responds nonchalantly, "she set another student's hair on fire."  
"What can I say?" Kai chuckles. "Like father, like daughter-"  
"Didn't Lar have to put out that fire?" Nya frowns back at him.  
"Maybe," he responds before glancing down at Ganondorf's arm, where the arrow's still sticking out. "Uh...were _you _Revali's target practise?"  
"No," the Rito responds as his daughter gives Kai a cheesy smile. "He would be _Medli's _target practise."  
"Do you know who else is coming?" Kylee inquires.  
"Wu and Garmadon will be arriving shortly," Zane informs her. "As well as this, I gather from the Discord server that Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Midna, Cappy, Tiara, Pauline, Matt and Aliya are all currently en route."  
"Not to mention our friends and family said they'll be here soon!" Corky adds on in a beam.  
"Oh, it'll be good to have the old gang back together," Tessa says with a devious grin. "Do you think Kylee's mum is gonna freak out about my two?"  
"Sis," Kylee chuckles back, placing an arm on her shoulder. "She already _knows."_

By the time Wu, Garmadon, Midna, Cappy, Tiara and Matt arrive, you can't help but feel as if something _might _not be quite right. Everyone's chattering away excitedly to one another, but there's something unsettling that's sending shivers coursing down your spine. You glance down at your hand, noticing that the Triforce symbol is radiating.  
"Something's up," you declare. "This hasn't flared up for _years."_  
"Looks like mine is, too," Lloyd adds on, holding out his hand. Zelda, Link and Midna do the same, alongside Wu, Garmadon, Kylee and Corky. Ganondorf brings a hand to his chin.  
"You don't suppose something's happened to Jumpman, Peach or Koopa?" he inquires of the rest of you.  
"I _hope _not," you sigh.  
"Do you hear that?" Wu murmurs. Everyone falls silent, and it's at that point you listen in.  
Nothing but complete silence.  
No buses carrying Toads away to Boo Woods. No birds chirping as they fly past. No leaves rustling, no water rushing, no wind whipping through the air.  
_Nothing._  
"Where are all the Toads?" Tessa finally asks. "And where are the rest of our friends?"  
"I'm getting a _bad _feeling about this," Revali murmurs. The sound of an engine causes several of you to jump. As you turn around, you spot Mario jumping off the back of a sleek, green go-kart that Luigi's sitting in. He flips through the air in the usual Jumpman fashion and lands perfectly on the ground.  
"Hello!" Mario waves to the rest of you. You notice that he, like Violet, is looking much happier than he was five years ago.  
"Hey there, buddy!" Lloyd grins back. "Been _ages _since I've seen you two."  
"I _know," _he responds.  
_"I'm just gonna go and park this, okay?" _Luigi calls out.  
_"Okay!" _Mario shouts back. You watch on as Luigi proceeds to drive away.  
"May I ask," Hellen inquires, "where _is _everyone? I haven't heard _anything _inside Toad Town."  
"You think with the festival tomorrow," Lloyd adds on, "there'd actually be people preparing. But we can't hear _anything."_  
"Hmm," Mario thinks. "I can't answer, because Luigi and I live a fair way away from town. But I'm sure there might just be a town meeting-"  
"A few people are missing," Zelda further elaborates.  
"That _is _strange," he agrees. "Well, follow me. I'm sure Peach can tell us."


	468. Chapter Four Hundred and Sixty-Seven || oh, so now the edgy ORIGAMI kid is going to preach to us?

**Time: 12:00 PM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: Peach's Castle, Toad Town, The Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: Bad**

_He watches on as the heroes begin to wander past the front gate of Toad Town, choosing to ignore the muffled screams behind him. There's something about you and Violet that intrigues him. Something...familiar.  
"Sire?" a voice asks behind him. "The other Heroes of the Triforce have arrived. Shall we begin extraction from King Koopa?"  
"That won't be necessary, soldier," he replies, floating closer to the window. "Station half the guards within the dungeons ready for their capture. And station the rest in the shadows of this throne room for those who manage to evade the trap door."  
"What...what about your sister, sire?" he inquires. "What if she escapes?"  
"Olivia won't be a problem unless you **let** her be one," he assures him, flicking back his blonde fringe.  
"Let me go!" Peach finally cries, having wiggled the bind out of her mouth. Tears well in her eyes. "You won't get **away** with this!"  
"I already have, Princess," he responds. "Soon, I'll rip down the Mushroom Kingdom and rebuild it in my own image. And you'll be the perfect start." He raises a hand, and her ungodly screams fill the air as a flash of bright light causes the two to wince. As this light fades away, he scowls to himself.  
"Curse these stupid light powers," he hisses. "Mother was a fool to entrust us with her power."_


	469. Chapter Four Hundred and Sixty-Eight || suspect

**Time: 12:00 PM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: Toad Town, The Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As you step into the homely town, you're pretty disturbed by the silence. Kotake and Koume cling closer to you in fear.  
"What's going on?" you ask Ganondorf. "Where _is _everyone?" Mario goes to open the door to a house, but it's locked.  
"Huh...Toadaline usually has her front door open," he frowns. "I wonder what's happening-"  
A familiar flash of golden light shines from the glass-stained window of Peach's castle, and it's at this point that your head feels like exploding. Your eyes are on fire, while your lungs are itching to scream. You clutch at your head and crouch down, waiting for it to subside.  
"[Y/N]! Violet! Are you two alright?!" Zelda worries, crouching down by your side. You peek to where your sister stands, noticing that she's curled up on the ground.  
"What the Hell was _that?!" _she mutters bitterly.  
Moments later, the pain fades into nothing.  
"We should really check on Peach," Kylee murmurs, holding out her arm. "Lola, commence the outfit sequence!"  
"Affirmative," the A.I. in her arm replies. "Please advise all surrounding personnel to stand at least six metres away." Everyone scurries away from her, and with a much duller flash of light, Kylee's outfit transforms into her rather eccentric, quote-unquote 'hero' outfit.  
_"Let's go, already!" _Nya shrieks at the top of her lungs.

As everyone else races through the gate leading into Peach's castle, you can't help but get the awful feeling that something _terrible _is about to happen. You're hesitant to just rush in there, and you can tell Violet doesn't want to either. You grab her wrist and your daughters, pulling them all back. A few other people stop, but everyone else rushes over to the front door of her castle, and it doesn't take long for Daruk to use all the force he's got to slam the door off its hinges.  
"What's wrong, [Y/N]?" Birdie asks you as Kylee tilts her head in disbelief at everyone else's utter lack of reluctance to race into the castle.  
"I can't," you respond. "Something's telling me to stay away."  
"Same," Lloyd admits, with Mario and Link nodding their heads in agreement. "I..._really _don't think we should be throwing ourselves in there."  
"Quite right," Wu agrees, stroking his sagely beard. "That golden energy is rather familiar...I believe that is energy equal to that of the _Shine _Sprites. Yet, it is being wielded by one of half-Oni blood."  
"Well, that _explains_ it," Revali declares. "Aren't _you_ four allpart-Oni?"  
"Then why did other people barge into Peach's castle without hesitation?" Zelda frowns back.  
"Hmm," Wu considers, turning to face you and your sister. "I do believe I know the reason behind this."  
_"Let _me guess," Lloyd retorts, "there's _something _you haven't told us yet."  
"Correct," he decides. "[Y/N]...Violet...you are not the Overlord's _only _children."  
The news shocks you to the point you have to force yourself to breathe.  
_You're not the only ones._

"What?" Violet hisses. "Do you care to _explain? _You can't just drop something like that on us!"  
"Around seven years before [Y/N] was born to Queen [M/N] and the Overlord," the sensei begins with a sigh, "they had a set of twins. [Y/N]'s mother had named both twins after him...Oliver and Olivia."  
"I...have a brother and a _sister?"_ you whisper.  
"Yes," he agrees, "and I had taken both of them in as per your mother's request. They, much like you, had control over both light and darkness-"  
"Woah, woah, _wait _a sec," Violet interrupts. "Why are you using the _past _tense? They aren't _dead, _are they?" Wu bows his head.  
"Olivia passed away the day before [Y/N] had been born," he tells her solemnly. "They had been playing by the base of Jamanakai Mountain when her brother had thrown a paper plane at an unstable ground of gravel, of which a boulder was sitting atop. It had fallen on the two, immediately killing her and causing him to fall into a deep sleep."  
"Holy shit," Kylee murmurs, bringing her hands to her mouth. "And they were only _seven."  
_"Oliver had been brought back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu," Wu continues, "and it had taken many days for him to awaken once more. However, when he did, that was when I realised that while he had escaped with his life, his mind was not so fortunate. He had become completely and utterly devoid of any emotion. While I always offered to listen to any concerns he may have had, he slowly grew more and more distanced over the years. And on the day I had brought back Cole, the first member of my current team, to the monastery...he had disappeared for good, leaving nothing but a note to me instructing me not to follow him. Since then, I have never heard from him. I...don't even know if he's alive or not."  
"I'm sorry to hear, Sensei," you whisper to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"I am the one who should be sorry, Queen [Y/N]," he murmurs back. "It was _I _who should have protected Isle Delfino's prince and princess."  
"The past is in the past," Lloyd assures him, "but there's _always _the future."  
"You're right," he sighs. As he brushes off the front of his kimono, you notice that he appears to be unmistakably guilty. "But I cannot help but feel like I have failed Morro, Olivia and Oliver with my negligence-"  
A chorus of ear-piercing screams from inside the castle cut all of your thoughts short.

"What's that?" Kotake frowns, peeking over your shoulder. You all turn around, watching as Medli darts out of the castle, followed shortly by Garmadon. He's carrying her brother in her arms.  
_"He has Mama!" _she sobs. _"He has Mama!"_  
"Who's _he?" _Revali asks her as he wraps his arms around her.  
"I don't know his name," she sniffles, "but he was wearing a purple robe and a shiny crown! And he was made out of folded bits of paper!"  
"Did you see anything else?" Wu asks her.  
"He had a yellow fringe, and his face was as white as snow," she answers, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "But everyone else is gone now! You _have_ to help them, Dad!" The sensei glances up at his brother for advice, noticing that he looks completely and utterly terrified of whatever's caused everyone else to disappear.  
"That boy, Wu," he murmurs. "It's as if someone's taken Urutora's son and turned him into a piece of _origami."_ Wu shakes his head in disbelief.  
"No...it _can't _be!" he gasps.  
"Brother or not," you mutter, "I don't appreciate someone trying to hurt my friends." You draw out your sword from its sheath. _"Come _on, everyone. Let's go!"  
_"Wait up!" _a voice yells behind you. You all spin around to find Luigi darting towards you.  
"Can you look after the children?" you ask him, gesturing to your daughters.  
"Uh-"  
"Your help is _much _appreciated, Luigi," Revali interrupts before he has the chance to protest. Luigi offers Mario a rather strange look as Garmadon passes Revali's son over. "Now, Medli, I _suppose _you can use your bow, but _only _if something is coming to attack you or these four. Understood?" She nods her head, wiping the tears from her eyes and throwing her arms around him.  
_"I love you, Dad," _she whispers back. "Please be safe."  
"I love you too, dear," he responds before standing up. "Stay strong." She nods her head, and after that, the rest of you head back towards Peach's castle.


	470. Chapter Four Hundred and Sixty-Nine || nice

As you all walk in, Link holds the Master Sword, ready to swing it at anything that attacks. Kylee's drawn out her spear and has it poised to throw. Lloyd's left hand glows with its familiar emerald energy. Mario picks up a wooden mallet off the ground, twirling it in his hands before stopping by the next door, which is shut. Your heart is beating against your chest like nothing you've ever felt before. Your footsteps feel like they're pounding against the ground, even though all you're trying your best to sneak up to the door.  
That silence is there again, and it's terrifying you.  
Mario rests a hand on the doorknob before turning to face the rest of you.  
"I don't know," he sighs. "Can't we just talk to whoever's in there?"  
"Whoever's back there," Zelda murmurs, "I doubt they'll listen to reason."  
"Whoever's back there's about to get their _ass _whooped," Kylee retorts through gritted teeth. She jerks her spear in the air._"Let _me at 'em!" Revali grabs her arm and pulls her back.  
"Don't you think we should be a little _less _rash?" he protests. "It's clear that whatever's going on, _we're _not safe."  
"This _hero _business ain't _ever _safe," she assures him, throwing his arm away. "You can cower in fear, or you can _fight." _She tilts her head to the side and flashes him a smile. "What'll it _be, _jack-ass?"  
He fits an arrow to his bowstring, nodding his head.  
"We _fight,"_ he responds.   
And with that, Kylee kicks open the door.  
You're all ready to charge in, but needless to say, you're all shocked to find the room completely empty.

"Uh..." Lloyd begins, scratching at his head. "Where _is _everyone?"  
"Yeah," Violet pipes in. "You think _someone _would've stayed behind." As everyone else stands on the jewel-toned sun rug on the ground, Garmadon heads over to a window and throws the velvet curtains back.  
Nobody's there.  
"Hmm," he murmurs, returning next to Lloyd. "I wonder what in Yang's name is going on."  
"Stay vigilant," Wu reminds the rest of you. "Not all is as it seems."  
"Is this some sort of joke?" Zelda mutters. "Because if it _is, _it's not funny."  
"Lola," Kylee begins as she holds out her bionic arm, "can you locate the closest Immortal Human?"  
_"Locating...locating...locating complete. I detect Claire Rogers to be approximately fifty metres north, five metres east and fifty metres below ground."_  
"Uh, _what _the fuck? Recalibrate your sensors!"  
_"I recalibrated my sensors three seconds prior to your request, Kylee."  
_"Well, recalibrate them _again, _dipshit-"  
_"Mario?" _a light and airy voice calls from behind the door. _"Is that you?"_

The doors at the top of the red-carpeted staircase swing open, revealing a hallway of darkness. From these shadows, the clack of high heels against the tiled ground emerges. Moments later, Peach steps out, albeit quite slowly. There's something about the way she's stepping that suggests constraint...that someone has control over her every move. But it's not this fact that's the most shocking to you, or _anyone _for that matter.  
"Dude," Kylee repeats, _"what _the fuck?!"  
"What _happened _to you?" Zelda murmurs.  
"Is...is thateven _her?"_ Lloyd whispers. You have to close your eyes and press your palms against them before looking at Peach in order to determine if you're seeing things or not.  
After all, you're staring at a life-sized piece of origami that resembles her greatly.  
_"How good to see you all," _Peach continues, her now beady eyes staring into your soul. _"Answer me this..."_  
"Answer you _what?" _Garmadon mutters back.  
_"Shouldn't the Mushroom Kingdom unfold?" _she inquires. _"And be refolded unto glory?"_  
"Peach?" Mario worries. "Are you feeling alright? What's going on?!"  
_"Answer the question," _she orders him.  
"No?"  
_"And what of those...Toads?" _she continues. _"Shouldn't they be silenced...for all of eternity?"_  
"Peach," Lloyd begins, lowering his eyebrows, _"this _is ridiculous. Of _course _they shouldn't be! Now, _where _in Yin's name are our friends?"  
_"I see," _she replies. _"Last question." _Link and Revali give each other a glance as if to say _'What the heck is going on?!'  
_"Peach?" you ask. "Can you hear me?"  
_"Will you crease yourselves and be reborn...like me?" _she inquires.  
_"No!" _everyone shouts back at her.  
_"Wrong answer. Right answer. It matters not. Your replies are all paper thin." _Her eyes move towards yours. _"Goodbye."_  
You hear a creak, and the next thing you know, the rug has gone, revealing a seemingly bottomless pit beneath you.  
Moments later, you black out.


	471. Chapter Four Hundred and Seventy || hmm. *closes laptop*

**Time: ???  
Location: ???, Toad Town, The Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

_"Ugh," _you groan as you sit upright and rub at the back of your head. "I _really _need to stop hitting my head." Your eyes wander around the room, a grey-brick prison cell dimly lit by the dying flames of candles, in search for the others. Kylee's lying unconscious on the ground, as are Zelda and Violet. Garmadon is holding his head in his hands, murmuring a few incoherent words under his breath. Birdie's kneeling down besides Mario as she attempts to shake him awake. Finally, you find Revali sitting with his back against the wall, his eyes clenched shut in pain while Wu takes a look at his arm.  
"Hmm...I believe you may have dislocated your shoulder," he informs the Rito. "In any case, I doubt you will be able to fly."  
"Are you _serious?" _he utters back. "That witch has kidnapped my wife and _terrorized _my children, and I can't even help them?"  
"I have reason to believe Peach was not behind this heinous crime," he responds.  
"You heard the girl," Garmadon hisses back. "Blonde fringe, face as _white _as snow..._that _was Urutora's boy. You can't deny that, Wu."  
"Oliver has been _long _gone," he argues. "Why would an Isle Delfinian who'd lived in Ninjago all of his life show up all of a sudden to cause trouble in the Mushroom Kingdom?"  
"I can't answer you that, brother," he decides, "but who _else _matches Quill's daughter's description?"  
"Can you two stop bickering like a married couple and _help _me wake up Mario?" Birdie snaps at the duo. Garmadon stands up and heads towards the plumber before crouching down and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
_"Wake _up, boy," he orders. Mario sits upright, his eyes wide with fear. As he glances around, his eyes rest on Kylee and he immediately makes his way towards her.  
"Is she alright?" he asks. "She didn't have a seizure, did she?"  
"No," Revali assures him. "But the rest of you were knocked out for some time."  
"How long's passed?" you ask him as Birdie glances down at the watch on her wrist.  
"Three hours," she replies. "That's a _long _time, y'know." It's at this point that you can hear a child sobbing on the other side of the wall, along with Bowser's voice.  
"There there, pipsqueak!" he desperately tries to assure the child. "It's not _that _bad!"  
"You've been turned to _paper!" _Medli wails back. "And you've been _folded!"_  
"What's _she _doing here?" Revali mutters as he moves over to a pile of crates and peeks through the gap adjacent to the wall. You stand up and join him, noticing his daughter curled up in a ball on the ground with her arms wrapped over her head.  
It's at that point you also see a somewhat cartoonish depiction of Bowser's face on a folded piece of paper that's being held from the ceiling by a peg, which in turn is attached to a rope.

"Medli?" Revali calls out. "Is that you?"  
_"Dad!" _she cries back. "Did that nasty man make you invisible? He _did, _didn't he?!" He lets out a sigh as she proceeds to bawl her eyes out.  
"How'd you end up in there, Medli?" you ask in a loud voice.  
"I...I followed you inside," she responds, "but I only wanted to help save my mama! I didn't _mean _to get caught!"  
"And what about you, Bowser?" Mario continues.  
"Well, it's a _funny _story, y'know," he decides. "I, ah, was _invited _here by Peach, which was a total first for me! But then some big-shot _origami-_lookin' piece of shit found me and turned me into this...this _thing!" _Wu can't help but to let out a sigh, and at that point, you hear a collection of voices.  
_"...unhand me at **once, **you bastards__!" _Ganondorf hollers from the hallway.  
"King Olly's orders, Dragmire," one voice retorts.  
"Yeah!" another sneers. "Wouldn't wanna piss off your _brother-in-law, _would you?" You hear a fist smacking into something, followed up with a few more punches and several kicks.  
"What the _fuck?!" _Tessa panics. "Stop it! You're _hurting _him - _ARGH!" _A particularly nasty thud fills the air, followed promptly by the sound of her body collapsing onto the ground. _"Get off me! Get off me!"  
_"You'd _better _free us," Lloyd adds on with a scowl, "or else you'll pay for it!"  
_"No!" _she continues to scream at their assailants. _"Stop it! Stop it!" _The screams that follow from _both _of them make you sick. _"Please! Don't! I can't! Not again!"  
_Moments later, a loud beep fills the air, followed by a thud.  
"What'd you do to the wench?" Ganondorf demands. "Why's she on the ground?"  
"That _Twili _fella in the Overlord's elites told us that pin would put 'er in 'er _place!" _one of the unknown voices chuckles. "And it'll put you two in _your _places!" Footsteps thunder down the hall, but then the thud of Lloyd and Ganondorf's bodies halt those footsteps. _"What_ idiots, 0281. You think Dragmire's _wife _isthis stupid?"  
_"Not _so loud, 0374!" the first voice hisses back. "Queen [Y/N] can _hear _you!"  
"Too bad," the second cackles. "She's _next."  
_All of you exchange nervous glances with one another.

"I'm _next?" _you murmur. "Next for _what?"_  
"We have to get _out _of here," Wu tells everyone. "Hurry, somebody wake up Zelda, Violet and Kylee." Garmadon's eyes drift towards the crates.  
"Someone help me move these crates," he orders. Mario heads over towards them and begins to drag them away. It's at that point you see a gap that you can crawl through in order to reach the other cell.  
"Looks like we found our way out," you decide.  
"What...in the name of _Hylia?" _you hear Zelda murmuring as she lifts her head up. Wu helps her stand up, and it's at this point that Violet wakes up too. Kylee's still sound asleep.  
"Long story," Birdie tells Zelda. "We've gotta get out of here. Follow me, Princess." Zelda nods her head, and Wu proceeds to help Violet up. The others are already beginning to crawl into the other cell.  
"Can you help me drag Kylee in there?" Mario whispers to you. You nod your head and grab one of her ankles, pulling her towards the gap in the wall. It doesn't take long for you to go through. Mario then drags a couple of crates back in order to 'seal' the gap.  
You wonder if there's any way out from here.

Kylee finally stirs as Birdie and Violet help her sit upright.  
"You okay there?" the former asks. "It was a _pretty _big fall."  
"Yeah..." she whispers. "Nothing's broken...I _think."  
_"They've taken her..." Medli whispers, trying her best not to cry. "They've taken her..."  
"We'll find her," Revali assures her. "And once we find her, we'll-"  
"What if she got turned into something like that _princess?!" _she wails, throwing her arms around his neck. "What if _I _get turned into a piece of paper and folded all up?!" He sighs and tries his best to hug her back. Kylee crouches down besides the two.  
"Who's missing?" she asks him.  
_"Tessa," _he murmurs back. "And so is everyone else." Kylee places a hand on Medli's shoulder.  
"Your mom's gonna be okay," she assures her as Wu and Garmadon free Bowser. "We're gonna find her, and she'll help us kick the bad guys' butts into next week, okay?" With tears in her eyes, she nods her head. Kylee then turns her attention towards Revali. "You gonna be okay? You look like you're about to _cry." _Before he has the chance to answer her, she wraps her arms around him, and he buries his head into her shoulder in an attempt to lower the volume of his own crying. "It's okay...Tessa's survived all _sorts _of crazy shit. Hell, she's survived the _Overlord. _This is nothin' new to her, you hear me?"  
"What if she dies, Kylee?"  
_"She's _still got nine hundred and ninety-four years on the cards," she assures him with a chuckle. "Teresa ain't going _anywhere-"  
"Someone!" _you hear another child wailing. _"Anyone! Help me!"_  
Whoever needs your help, they sound like they're trapped inside the walls.

"Hello?" you call out as you look around the cell. "Who's that?"  
_"Please help me!" _the child wails. _"I don't wanna be trapped in here forever!" _You press your ear against the wall.  
"We're going to get you out of there, alright?" you promise her.  
_"What's your name?"_  
"My name's [Y/N]. I'm the Queen of Isle Delfino."  
_"Isle Delfino?"_  
"Yes."  
_"Okay, Queen of Isle Delfino. Can you see a glowing circle on the floor? Tell me if you do!" _Your eyes draw down to the floor, where a strange, circular marking lies. A golden light is radiating from it, and the centre appears to take on the form of a hand.  
"There's a glowing circle on the ground!" Kylee declares.  
_"Okay..." _The child pauses for a few moments. _"Can someone stand in the circle? And make sure you haven't got anything in your hands!"_  
"Ladies first," Violet snickers to Mario, shoving him over. You roll your eyes at her bruteness. Mario passes Kylee the mallet he'd been holding and stands in the circle.  
"What do I do now?" he asks the voice.  
You gasp in horror as two gigantic, springy arms made of origami sprout from his real arms.

Several people watch on with their jaws dropped as Mario stumbles around, trying his best to gain control of these new arms. They appear to be rather flexible yet strong. Eventually, he's able to move them around, albeit rather awkwardly. He reaches for a loose brick in the cell's wall and yanks it out with ease, causing a series of bricks to tumble loose onto the ground. You all jump back as these bricks scatter across the floor. A solid wall of dark concrete remains present, along with a narrow, arched passageway. But it's not this that's the most shocking. What's most concerning is the little origami figure that now lies on top of the bricks.  
It doesn't take long for this golden-clad figure to begin floating in the air.  
Needless to say, most of you scream in fright.

"Calm down!" the figure pleads, holding her tiny, gloved hands in fright. "Please!"  
"What the heck _are _you?!" Medli shrieks, hiding behind Revali and covering her hands over her face.  
"That voice..." Wu murmurs as the figure glances around frantically at the rest of you. Her eyes wander towards her yellow sundress, after which she clings to the skirt. "I feel as if I know you."  
"What's your name, child?" Garmadon inquires carefully. She floats towards the brothers before turning to face Wu.  
"Sensei Wu?" she whispers. "Is...is that you? You look so _old!"_  
"Yes," the wizened Ninjagian replies, bowing his head down. "It is I. May I ask..._are you Olivia Urutora, Princess of Isle Delfino?"_  
She nods her head before almost immediately flying into his chest and holding her arms around him as best as an origami figure can.  
"Oh, _Sensei!" _she sobs. "It's been _ages_ since I've seen you!"  
"How did you end up this way?" he asks as he lets go of her. You can tell that her voice is certainly shocking to hear; after all, he had presumed her dead long ago.  
"Well..." she begins timidly, "you _see, _I don't remember anything that happened between the time that big rock fell on top of me and the time I woke up like this. All I remember is that Olly had turned into origami too, and that he wanted me to help him do something. I followed him here, and _that's _when he started turning all of the people here into origami like us!" She bows her head down. "But enough of that." She turns to face you. "You...you said you were the Queen of Isle Delfino, right?"  
"Yeah," you respond, still in disbelief.  
"Does...does _that _make us sisters?" she inquires. You nod your head.  
"I think we are," you reply. She flies over to your cheek and rests her head against it.  
"Oh, that's so _cool! _I can't believe I have a _sister!"_  
"Uh..." Violet chuckles nervously as she tucks a few locks of hair behind her ear. "I'm your older _half-_sister-"  
"Violet?" she guesses. "Olly told me _all _about you!" She flies over to the Ninjagian and gives her a hug. "Your eyes aren't like [Y/N]'s...and they're not like Olly's or mine!"  
"That's because my mom's from the Gerudo tribe," she admits. "Well, my _bio _mom, anyway."  
"Ooh, I've heard about them!" she decides. "They're from the desert, and they're _all _girls except for this evil king called _Ganondorf _who's their leader, and-"  
"Yeah," she chuckles nonchalantly, "[Y/N]'s married to him."  
"Oh!" Olivia makes her way over to you. "You're married to an _evil king?!"_  
"He's not anymore," you promise her. "He's fighting with us to help stop a greater evil."  
"Wow!" she beams. "I have so many questions I want to ask him! Do you think I can meet him?"  
"I'm sure he'd _love _to meet you," you smile back before turning to face the others. "We'd better go and find everyone else."


	472. Chapter Four Hundred and Seventy-One || By the way, Ninjago exists and everyone's abandoned Jay. Impressive, I know.

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Jay Gordon-Walker, Master of Lightning  
Motives: Good**

"Where...where _am _I?" the Ninjagian mutters as he sits upright. "And where are the others?" As he begins to look around his new surroundings, the neon lights begin to sting his eyes. There's so _many _of them...  
"Hey, _you!" _a voice calls from behind a rather futuristic, sleek-looking car. "You one of the test players?"  
"Test players?" Jay repeats. "For _what?"_  
"Unfinished Adventure Game One," the voice replies with a slight hesitance. "Didn't Milton Dyer tell you the name of the game?" Confused, Jay gets up off the smooth asphalt ground.  
"As in...the former CEO of Vast Industries?" he responds. "Creator of _Lava Zombies_ and _Turbo Street Brawlers? _That Milton Dyer?"  
"Yeah, _that _Milton Dyer."  
"Holy _shit!" _Jay rushes over to where the voice is coming from, finding a man dressed in a retro blue hoodie with a dragon design on the front, as well as a khaki and brown trucker hat, a camo bandana covering his mouth and nose, and finally, a pair of grey jeans with strange, black and blue kneepads that look rather digital. He's startled, noticing that this man has pale blue skin that shimmers in a pixelated fashion, along with bright orange irises. "Where _are _we?"  
"Dunno," he responds nonchalantly. "What year is it?"  
"2026," he replies. This time, the other man's shocked.  
"2026...it's been _thirty _years."  
"Thirty years since what?"  
"Thirty years since I got _trapped _in this damn thing." He shakes his head in disbelief before holding out his hand. "The name's Scott. And you?"  
"Jay," he responds. "It's nice to meet you-"**_  
_**"You'd better follow me if you don't want to die," he murmurs back, "because it's _only _gonna get a _whole _lot worse from here on out."


	473. Chapter Four Hundred and Seventy-Two || visions? what's that?

**Time: 3:16 PM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: ???, Toad Town, The Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As the rest of you head up the staircase hallway, you draw out the Sword of Sols in preparation for a fight. You turn to face the others.  
"Weapons ready?" you ask, watching Revali take his bow and hold it in a resting position.  
"Ready as they'll _ever _be," Birdie responds with her spear in hand. Kylee grins, twirling her own weapon with her bionic hand.  
"Do you have a plan, [Y/N]?" Wu asks as Violet pulls a handgun from its holster on her belt. She attaches a magazine.  
"Don't attack unless attacked," you respond. "I want to talk with this..._King Olly."_  
"And what good would _that _do us?" Garmadon mutters, glancing over to the other end. "We _have _weapons, we may as well use them!"  
"Considering they've taken Tessa and Ganondorf to _fuck _knows where," Kylee retorts, _"and _considering they've fucking turned Bowser into a sheet of paper and folded him _up..._don't you think we're a _little _outnumbered, Garmadon?"  
"We have the strength to take them on _any _day," he retorts. "Most of us here know Spinjitzu, and the few that don't have their own ways of standing up for themselves in a fight."  
"But don't you think we ought to be a _little _more careful?" Zelda protests. _"You _know, considering they outsmarted us? And if they've got enough wit and strength to subdue Bowser and _Ganondorf, _they'll have _no _problem fighting us. You _really _need to consider all of the outcomes, because I can _assure _you that we'll just walk up there and we'll be captured _immediately..."_  
_"[Y/N]..."_  
You lift your head up at the strange, whispery voice. But nobody around you is whispering; aside from Garmadon and Zelda's increasingly heated argument, everyone is dead silent. In particular, you notice that Revali's eyes are darting back and forth between you and Medli.  
_"You..."_  
Your vision flashes red, causing you to stumble backwards.  
"You _must _listen to me."  
As you glance up, you find a strange spirit made of stone and fire. A spirit whose face and body is sculpted to resemble that of your husband's. A spirit whose name you've often heard uttered, but never spoken in a light-hearted manner.  
_Demise._

_ **\- - -** _

As you take a look at your new surroundings of shallow, murky waters, a sky set ablaze with an inferno of oranges and reds, and deep clouds of ash rolling in from all sides, the Oni Warlord steps around you.  
"What...what the Hell is going _on?" _you murmur. "What do _you _want?"  
"The Overlord," he replies. "He's got Quill. It's _too _late for you to change the waters of fate. Soon enough, your _dearly _beloved will die. He will be _killed. _And it's _nobody's _fault but yours." You're about to say something, but another voice cuts you off.  
"Why...why didn't you _warn _him?" As you turn around, you spot the Rito woman from the night everyone had been imprisoned inside King Boo's paintings approaching you. Tears well in her eyes. "He's going to _die _because of your negligence. You're _just _as much of a murderer as your _husband!"_  
"But-"  
"You've doomed us _all," _a third voice hisses. As you turn around, you find a woman with a somewhat familiar face limping towards you. As you glance down at her leg, you realise that one leg isn't a leg, but rather a wooden stump. Her hair resembles that of eels, thrashing about and snapping in your face. Her coral-like arm dislodges from its shoulder socket, but she shoves the joints back together. "You failed to protect us, so _why _should we protect you?!"  
The voice, a dead ringer for Urbosa's, sends a wave of chills down your spine.  
You scream and jump back, terrified by the presence of the three. You try to stumble past Demise, but he grabs you by the shoulders. However, he's still looking ahead at the place you once stood.  
Now standing there is Tessa, dressed not in her usual lab coat, T-shirt and trousers, but rather the orange and violet gown she'd been wearing under the control of the Overlord.  
She slowly backs away, tears in her eyes as she starts breathing deeper and faster.  
"I didn't know this was going to happen," she whispers to the three as they approach. "Please. I can fix this. I _can _fix this-"  
"You _can't!" _Urbosa roars back. "[Y/N]'s _all _by herself! Everyone else is dead...and _you're _next!" A cloaked figure lands in the ground in front of Tessa, causing her to shriek and stumble backwards, falling onto the ground. She desperately tries to drag herself backwards, but Urbosa grabs her arms and pins them above her head. The figure kneels over her and draws out a dagger. Its blade sparkles in the dying light.  
"No..." Tessa murmurs. "No! _No!" _She tries to writhe herself free, but no matter _what _she does, she can't escape. The figure's hood falls back behind his head, and your jaw drops upon cognisance of his identity.  
"As long as you live, Tessa, _he_ remains incapable of freedom from his prison...the prison _you _left him in."  
"There has to be another way," she begs, breaking free of Urbosa's grip and grabbing the figure's arms. "Please. We can _stop _him! We can stop him _together, _Revali! And this can all be over! Our lives will be back to normal-"  
She tenses as the dagger plunges into the centre of her chest.  
As blood begins to pool beneath her and diffuse into the water, her head falls backwards. A tear rolls down her cheek. She's beginning to tremble from shock. He slowly leans into her ear.  
_"Why?" _she murmurs to him. _"Why would...why would you do this? Now...now the...the Hackergirl's the only one left. She...doesn't stand...a chance against him."_  
_"Forgive me, Teresa," _he whispers back to her. _"It was you or Medli. And I couldn't kill my own daughter." _She tries to purse her lips together, but she can only manage a slight twitch.  
"Don't _lie_ to me, Revali," she speaks back in a bare breath. "You'd've _killed _her if I'd made it to the Digiverse with [Y/N]."  
And with that, her body stills.  
Slowly but surely, the faces of the remaining turn towards you, and with that, the world flashes white...

_ **\- - -** _

_"[Y/N]!" _Birdie ushers you. "Are you alright?" As you sit upright, you find yourself inside the staircase hallway. Everyone's crowded around you as the Pianta holds you in her arms. You immediately turn to face Revali, unsure if you were dreaming or not. "[Y/N], can you hear me?"  
"Yeah," you whisper back. "I...just had a bad dream."  
"Do you think the fainting was because of the concussion she had six years ago?" Kylee asks Wu.  
"I'm unsure," he admits. He turns his head to his immediate right. "What do _you _think, Mario?"  
"It doesn't explain why _Revali _fainted as well," he admits, scratching at his head.  
"I can stand," you assure Birdie before turning to face the others. She sets you down on the ground. "Everyone, go ahead. I want to talk to Revali."  
"But [Y/N]," Zelda begins to protest, "you've _just-"_  
"In _private," _you continue, this time with a snarl to accompany.  
_"Yes, [Y/N]..." _a chorus of voices utter, storming up the stairs. It takes a while for the group to distance themselves out of earshot, but the second they do, Revali turns to face you with the most anguished look of fear you've ever seen in all six years of knowing him.  
"You...you saw it _too,_ [Y/N]?" he whispers. "With...with _Tessa?"  
_"I'm so sorry," you respond as you throw his arms around him. "It was _awful."  
_

For what takes minutes but feels like hours, the two of you remain standing there, holding each other close. Out of all the nightmares you've had, this has been one of the more disturbing. Not the most, but it definitely comes a close third after the corpse with Ganondorf's voice and the demonic Birdie. You finally let go of him, wiping a few tears away from your eyes.  
"Oh, _Rosalina..." _you mutter as you try to hide the tears from him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't cry. It's just..."  
"It felt so _real," _he admits back to you. "She...she-"  
Not a word more escapes his thoughts as he wraps his arms around your torso again. You're taken aback as his tears run onto your neck.  
"I'm here," you assure him as you give him a pat on the back. "Take as long as you need..."  
"I don't have time to take as long as I need," he stubbornly retorts as he backs away from you and covers his face with one hand. "And _you _don't _either, _[Y/N]. You ought to return to the others!"  
"Not while you're upset, Revali," you decide.  
"My state _isn't _important," he snaps before storming away. You wonder what's gotten into him.  
After doing this wondering for a few seconds, you dart after him.  
_"Wait!" _you cry out.


	474. Chapter Four Hundred and Seventy-Three || ???

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: Good**

_As [M/N] holds her hand towards the exhausted woman, she shuts her eyes. Although she cannot leave the Cloud Kingdom for more than a few hours at a time, she knows that this is extremely important, considering what lies ahead. She takes in a deep breath.  
"Goddess Lanayru..." she begins. "Goddess Lanayru. Can you hear me?"  
"Wh...what's going on?" the woman whispers as she pushes herself off the ground. She glances over to the former Queen of Isle Delfino. "Where am I? Am...am I in the Cloud Kingdom, Your Grace?"  
"You have travelled a long way," she responds, crouching down to help her sit upright, "but I suspect it was not according to your own will. I'm...afraid you did not make it to the Cloud Kingdom." As the woman lets out a shaky breath, [M/N] places a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry."  
"But...but your daughter," she protests. "She's in danger, [M/N]. I have to go back and stop him from-"  
"As you are now," she assures her, "you bear no control over the tides of fate. If you wish to hold any power against the Overlord's will and escape this rift between realms, you must first be free of your mortal binds. And to do that, you must first accept your destiny as an ally of the Triforce. You created one of the pieces, and thus, you shall aid those who are in turn bound to it. The knight with the sword that seals the darkness. The hero with a red hat and blue overalls. The warrior who possesses the sacred gift of energy manipulation. The heroine with a hand of steel and a lack of fear. The princess with the sealing power. The mother of a Light Deity in mortal form. The teacher of the single most sacred martial art to grace the Sixteen Realms. _ _The otherworldly one who can will technology at her command. The princess of the realm in a perpetual state between sunlight and moonlight. The young prince with creativity and will like no other. The warlord who cheats death and bears an extra set of arms. The Queen and King of Isle Delfino. And finally...the anonymous vigilante."  
"They have names, Your Grace. There is **no** need for formalities."  
"That I am aware of, Goddess Lanayru. But unless you accept your destiny, I am afraid I can **only** act with formality."  
The woman lets out a sigh.  
"Very well," she murmurs, bowing her head down. "I accept, [M/N]. But...can I **really **leave this realm?"  
"I am sure you will one day have the luxury of seeing your son again. Now, Misako...why don't you tell me of these fears of betrayal?"_


	475. Chapter Four Hundred and Seventy-Four || no more dwugs for me, pyoosy and releegion is all i need

**Time: ???, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: Peach's Castle, Toad Town, The Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Once you finally catch up to Revali, you find yourself standing atop the brick walkway between two towers and a door leading back into the main castle. The others are gathered ahead, watching in complete horror at the sight before them.  
Standing there are Lloyd, whose hand is glowing with a violent green energy, and Ganondorf, who's wielding his sword.  
"Uh...you _okay _there, buddy?" Violet asks the former with a nervous chuckle, waving a hand in front of his face. His now crimson eyes don't even _flinch._  
"Looks like they've been _pinned _by the Overlord's elites," you mutter angrily.  
"Explains the whole shitshow," Birdie adds on, about to draw out her spear. You hear the click of a pistol's chamber loading.  
_"Drop _the weapon, Cavaliere," Tessa utters in two simultaneous voices, "or you'll _really _be in trouble." You all spin around, finding that _her _eyes are glowing a vivid shade of orange.  
"Zant," you murmur, sheathing your sword. "What the _Hell _does the Overlord want with _Tessa?"_  
"Yeah," Kylee adds on. _"She's _no use to him-"  
"She is one of five technomancers who holds the key to dominion of the Digiverse," she assures her, shoving her to the ground. Mario catches her, shooting a glare towards Tessa. "And besides...even if she _wasn't _in possession of such a key..."She grips her hand around her right glove before ripping it off. Tessa then whips the back of her hand into your view with one swift, sharp motion. Everyone's jaws drop at what's marked on the back of her hand. "She's still got something that would bring great _value _to the cause of King Olly!"

"Is _that-" _Garmadon begins.  
_"The Triforce of Wisdom,"_ Zelda murmurs, glancing down at the back of her own hand. It's radiating with a bright light.  
Revali and Kylee can only stare at Tessa in complete and utter shock.  
"I...I've never _seen _it," he finally tells the rest of you. "I never _knew _she-"  
"Perhaps it remained dormant all these years," Zelda proposes. "If the world was in a period of peace, there would be no need for the Triforce to protect its users."  
"It explains that light at the Shrine of Resurrection," you whisper.  
"Uh..." Kylee begins, "I _really _hate to burst your bubble, but _twelve _o'clock." You all spin around in the direction she's facing, and it's there you find the origami figure of Peach, alongside origami figures that depict Link, Corky and Midna. Following these four is an origami Shy Guy dressed in a yellow robe.  
You're getting a _really _bad feeling about all of this.

"You..._know..." _Corky begins, her unusually rigid body twitching every so often, "it'd be..._great _if you...could make peace with...your...inevitable fate."  
_"There's nothing to fear," _Midna adds on, taking a step forth. _"You can trust us."_  
"No more fighting..." Link murmurs. You begin to back away, but you find yourself backing into Garmadon. You jump in fright.  
"Give _up," _Tessa adds on, aiming her pistol at Kylee. "Don't you want things to go back to the way they _were, _Kylee?"  
"Join us," Lloyd utters. "Join us and we don't have to worry about the Overlord anymore." Again, you attempt to back away, but this time, Ganondorf drags you towards him and holds his sword against your neck.  
"I think the fuck _not _when I'm being threatened!" you retort, stomping your foot on top of Ganondorf's. However, it's practically useless, considering his boots are steel-lined.  
"Let _go _of her," Revali warns, drawing an arrow and aiming it at his hand.  
"This world's fate is unavoidable," the Shy Guy declares, beginning to float in the air. It unfolds itself before refolding into a figure similar in size to Olivia, who's watching this all in horror.  
_"No!" _she shrieks. "Please, Oliver! _Stop _it!"  
In response, this figure flicks his blonde fringe away with the back of his hand.

"Why don't you rule the Mushroom Kingdom _with _me, Olivia?" the origami figure asks her as he readjusts his purple robe. "It's going to end up as origami _anyway."_  
_"Watch _it, jack-ass!" Violet hisses, placing a hand on the hilt of a sai. "There's only room for _one _edgelord in the Urutora family, and I'll be _damned _if it isn't me!"  
"Remember your breathing exercises," Wu assures her. She nods her head before taking in a deep breath, causing Mario and Garmadon to exchange looks of confusion.  
"Look," you begin as you step forward. "I don't know _what's _going on, Oliver-"  
"You may address me as King Olly and _nothing _else," the figure warns you.  
"Right," you correct yourself. "King Olly. I don't know what the Overlord _or _Zant have told you, but _this _is just outright wrong. Whatever you've done to my friends and family, _please _turn them back."  
"Queen _[Y/N], _is it?" he retorts. You nod your head. _"Well, _Queen [Y/N]...do you know what _else _is outright wrong? Denying _me _my birthright as Isle Delfino's king. I don't know _what _Mother was thinking, entrusting _such _a sacred power to a foolish child. But no matter...such a tiny islet is unsatisfying to hold dominion over. I _was _tempted to try and gain Ninjago's throne, but its citizens are selfish and _unwilling_. No, the Mushroom Kingdom will be a fine foundation of the kingdom I wish to bloom in the soils of adversity."  
"What's gotten _into _you, boy?" Garmadon hisses. "All of this is because _[Y/N] _is Isle Delfino's leader?"  
"This _isn't _how I raised you," Wu adds on with a face of disappointment and sorrow.  
"I suppose," Olly responds. "But then again...you always _did _say that I need to talk less and act more." He raises a hand. _"Get _them, soldiers."  
As the corrupted heroes step in your direction, you can hear the whirring of an engine rapidly approaching you.  
"It's about _time!" _Bowser chuckles as he glances over to the skies above.  
The next thing you know, you find yourself crammed upside down into a pile of people that seems to be flying around in a chaotic manner.  
_"What the fuck?!" _Birdie screams.  
_"Mother Hylia!" _Zelda cries out.  
That's the last thing you hear before you black out.


	476. Chapter Four Hundred and Seventy-Five || uwu, what's this? a reference to the master of illusions and relentless bullying towards the ravioli boi? what is this, a crossover episode?

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

_"She's waking up," _you can vaguely hear Mario declaring.  
_"Is she going to be alright?" _Zelda inquires.  
_"She's survived worse," _Kylee assures her.  
_"Where **are **we?" _Lloyd murmurs. _"And what happened?"  
"It's a long story," _Birdie admits.  
_"But what if he likes long stories, Miss Birdie?" _Medli proposes.  
_"Ooh!" _Olivia pipes in. _"Can I tell him what happened? I promise I'll make it as short as I can!"_  
_"Knock yourself out, kid," _Revali mutters in a somewhat angry tone.  
_"Enough, you lot," _Wu warns the group. _"I doubt [Y/N] wishes to wake up to everyone's bickering and complaining."  
"Oh, so it's about **her **now, is it?" _he snaps back.  
_"Hold your tongue," _Zelda hisses back. _"Fighting will get us **nowhere!"  
**_You open one eye, directing your attention towards Revali.

"Is it your time of the month?" you ponder to the Rito, eliciting a chorus of snickers from Birdie, Kylee and Lloyd. "You seem a bit _catty." _In response, he grips your upper arm and yanks you up to your feet.  
"If you don't recall," he snarls, "that _boy _has my wife." You're taken aback by his tone.  
"Then go and save her," Kylee retorts in a sarcastic manner. _"We'll_ wait here, seeing as _you're _the only one who's had a spouse kidnapped around here."  
"So _be _it," he scoffs, about to take off for the skies. However, she's able to draw her hand back and land a smack on his cheek, stunning him for a few moments.  
"You aren't just _stubborn, _Revali," she hisses, "you're _stupid, _too. We were _completely _outnumbered back there, so what makes you think you can just barge in there by _yourself?"  
_"I-" he tries to begin.  
"You've _hurt _yourself," she continue, "so you're at even _more _of a disadvantage...not to mention that your _wife _is rampaging around Toad Town with _two _pistols that _can_ and _will _immediately kill you. And if by some _miraculous _chance you don't immediately die, you'll slowly bleed to death. And if the Deities are feeling _particularly _kind and decide to spare you from death, you'll be either captured by Olly and turned into one of those origami figures like Link and Peach, _or _someone else will just have a go at trying to murder you. _Don't _be a fucking idiot."  
"Was _that _necessary, Kylee?" Zelda frowns as Birdie helps you sit upright. You glance around at everyone's expressions of complete and utter disgust at her words.  
"[Y/N]'s spouse isbeing held captive _too,"_ she retort, crossing your arms over your chest. "And besides, this _isn't _just about the fact that Ganondorf and Tessa have been captured. It's not even about the fact that _all _of our friends have been captured. It's about the fact that an entire _kingdom _is in danger."  
"I never _claimed _that wasn't the case," Revali protests. _"You _just want to choose what you hear-"  
_"Enough!" _Wu exclaims. "Revali, must you _always _bicker with anyone who voices a differing opinion to your own? And Kylee, your attitude is _appauling!" _She throws her hands in the air out of rage.  
"I'm _not _three!"she shrieks.  
"You two are _acting _like it," Zelda retaliates before glancing around the forest you're all standing in. Trees of a rich, emerald green sway gently in the subtle summer's breeze. She crouches down and takes a thick, lengthy vine from the floor. "So perhaps you should be _punished _as such." Revali's about to protest, but Kylee clamps a hand around his beak.  
"Fine," she mutters. _"Do _your worst."

**\- - -**

"Do your _worst, _eh?" Revali snaps at Kylee as Zelda steps away with a smile on her face. The duo are tied together by the waist, with about half a ruler's length of vine separating them. Despite Revali's many expressions of contempt, and despite Kylee hovering her hand in front of her face out of embarrassment, the rest of you are howling with laughter. Birdie's holding her BorgPhone's camera towards the ordeal, a sneaky smirk on her face. "Do your _worst?! _This is outright _stupid!" _Placing a hand on her chin, Zelda watches the two for a moment.  
"Hmm," she admits, "you're right." A smile graces her lips. "It _is _rather foolish of me to let you have your weapons. Hand them over." With narrowed eyes and scowls, the two pass over their bow and spear. Zelda, in turn, hands the spear over to Lloyd before crouching down to Medli's height.  
"What's wrong, Princess Zelda?" she asks her with wide eyes. Zelda holds out Revali's bow towards her, to which Medli gasps. "Woah! I'm _never _allowed to see it _this_ close!"  
"As the Princess of Hyrule," she smirks, "I hereby over-ride your father's decision, and for the duration of his _punishment, _I shall allow you to hold it. You may do _whatever _you please with it! Why don't you fire some arrows?"  
"Don't you _dare!" _Revali shouts as his daughter rushes away with the bow in her hands. He winces as she aims it at a tree. Kylee snickers, but Zelda holds out her hand again.  
"I said _all _weapons, Miss Carta," she informs her.  
"Don't _have _any other weapons," she retorts.  
"Your prosthetic can be used as a club," she decides, "and _before _you tell me otherwise, I have historically witnessed you using it as such. It's only _fair, _Kylee."  
Kylee raises an eyebrow in disbelief before removing her arm and passing it over.

Finally, you're able to get a decent gathering of information in regards to your surroundings. The skies are relatively cloudless, save for a few brushings of cirrus in the upper atmosphere. The rich, emerald leaves of the trees sway gently in the soft breeze, which tickles at the nape of your neck. The air is pleasantly cool yet still possesses an adequate warmth to it. Aside from Kylee's strange ramblings about her favourite musical scale, and Revali's occasional eye-rolling, you're at peace with the world around you.  
"Y'know," Kylee beams, "I just _love _the C sharp major scale. Isn't it _wonderful? _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, _la!" _Birdie applauds her performance.  
"You know your scales off by heart?" she queries. "That's impressive!"  
"Yup!" she chirps back. "It's the key of my favourite song, _Ego! _Oh, ever since I was a little girl, I always _dreamed _of being the next Beyoncé. Her music just _spoke _to me!"  
"Didn't _every _girl grow up dreaming of being the next Beyoncé?" Lloyd chuckles.  
"Pretty much," she responds. _"Let _me tell you, I _begged _my mom and dad for tickets to see her playing in 2016."  
"Did you go?" you ask her.  
"I didn't think I was going to because I did _so_ shit in my end of year exams for English, French and Social Studies when I was a sophomore," she admits. "But then in September, _on _the day of Beyoncé's New Orleans set, my mom drove me and Billie over to where she was performing! I don't think I stopped shrieking for a _good _five minutes." She reaches into her pocket before pulling out a laminated photograph depicting her standing with the celebrity, with wide smiles on their faces. There's an incredibly neat signature at the bottom, along with several words of encouragement. You notice that Kylee has both of her arms in this picture. "I was _shaking _when she agreed to sign it. It's been my lucky charm for the past ten years."  
"Tessa must've been _so _jealous," Lloyd whistles.  
"Yeah," she confirms. "After I sent the photo to her, she went on this massive rant on Google Plus about how it wasn't fair that not enough celebrities travelled to her state in Australia."  
"Sounds like something Tessa would do," Zelda admits, earning a chuckle from Wu.  
"Was it the best day of your life?" Birdie inquires. Kylee sighs and pockets the picture.  
"The worst, actually," she admits quietly. "I mean...Mom found some of her work friends after we left and kept on _talkin' _to 'em, and I made the stupid decision to hotwire her car when I didn't actually know how to _drive. _It was the day I lost my _arm." _There's an awkward silence as everyone's attention diverts to Kylee's bionic arm, which Zelda is holding. "But I enjoyed the concert. I don't regret going. And besides...where would I be without my _Lola?"  
_"That's right!" the Tessa-like voice in her arm chirps.  
"I'm sorry to hear," Zelda apologises as she holds out the arm. Kylee smiles and takes it back, reattaching it.  
"All good, sis," she responds with a grin. "As a _wise _old man once said, the past is in the past."  
"But there's _always_ the future," Wu adds on, a sparkle in his eyes. "Perhaps _one _day, you will meet a knight in shining armour in the same predicament as you."  
"Maybe," she smiles. "Have any of _y'all _been in bad accidents?"  
For a while, everyone's quiet, but then Revali speaks up.

"I nearly lost my leg during the day Ganon's creation killed me," he informs her in a dead-serious tone. "I still have the scar." He lifts up his leg, showing her the scar on his left ankle. "I find it rather..._serendipitous _that my wife has one in the same place."  
"It just _screams _'Tumblr OTP Prompt'," Birdie agrees. "Oh my gosh, I wonder if Tessa's written fanfiction about you in the past." At that, Kylee bursts into laughter.  
"What?" Revali sneers at her. "What's so _funny, _Carta?"  
"She's written fanfictions about Lloyd, Bowser and _Ganondorf," _she declares. "But I've _never _read one with you in it...well, you _were _in the one with Ganondorf. And she made you _such _an asshole." She reaches into her pocket before pulling out her phone and turning on the screen. "Let's see..._'Chapter Thirty-Four, Taking Ahold'," _she recites. Lloyd's wheezing with laughter. "No. Wait. _'Chapter Thirty-Five, Under His Control'."  
_"Dude...what even _are _the chapter names?" he howls.  
"Now I quote, and I quote _directly, _from Revali as featured in...ahem..." Kylee pauses in order to stifle a snicker, _"'The Master of Illusions'-"_  
By now, most people are cracking up with laughter, you included.  
"Mother _Din," _Revali murmurs. Kylee's holding her head, chortling like there's no tomorrow. "What's she written?"  
"Oh, _Lord..." _she whispers, passing off her phone to him. "You'd better read it, fam." He squints at the screen before reading where she's pointing.  
_"Well, well, well,"_ he murmurs, his eyes moving in sync with the flow of words on the page, _"I hope I haven't just stumbled across a marital argument. That would be simply-"_ He pauses in order to roll his eyes. _"Asinine." _He crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't even _use _the word often!" By now, Zelda's giggling along with Lloyd, Birdie and Kylee. Lloyd snatches the phone away from Revali before skimming across the page.  
_"Who was that bastard anyway? Was he your husband?"_  
"Oh my God, it's even _better _than I remember!" Kylee shrieks, slapping her hands on her knees as tears roll down her eyes. "Read the next line! Read the _next _line!" Birdie takes the phone in her hands and hides a snicker.  
_"He's a bit big for a Hylian, isn't he?"_ Birdie raises her eyebrows briefly, a smirk creeping across her face as she then proceeds to read the next line. _"And I'm a woman. Lying won't get you anywhere, girl."_  
"I do _not _speak like that!" Revali protests, trying to grab the phone. Birdie slips it back to Kylee.  
_"So, reader,"_ Kylee recites, _"care to tell me what's troubling you? Or do you hate me, too?"_ She clenches her teeth in an attempt to stem her laughter before it can erupt, clutching her stomach and passing the phone to Lloyd. He flicks past a page.  
"Okay," he decides, "these next few lines are boring - wait!" He clears his throat. _"No use getting your tail feathers ruffled up, dear. I can assure you that Demise is a bit of a bellend, if you ask me."_  
"Holy shit!" Birdie cackles, "that's the best one so _far!"_  
"He's _such _an asshole in this story," Kylee agrees, taking her phone and pocketing it. "Isn't Tessa such a good writer?"  
"She isn't bad," Lloyd agrees.  
_"Hmph," _Revali scoffs back. "It's _immature _and frankly _inaccurate _of my mannerisms."  
"Actually," Zelda decides, "I _don't_ think it was that far off-" He shoots a glare at her, causing her voice to falter.  
"I'm _sick _of this!" he shouts. "I am _not _the man you paint me to be, and I will _not _tolerate your blatant slander!" He scoops up a sharp-looking rock from the ground and slices the vine between him and Kylee before ditching it at the ground and storming off. "I'm returning to Hyrule, so _don't _follow me back!"  
"I'll make sure he doesn't," you whisper to the group before taking off after him.


	477. Chapter Four Hundred and Seventy-Six || oh, so now the asshole BIRB boi is gonna preach to us

By the time you eventually reach Revali again, you find yourself standing in deep woods where the skies are obscured by a thick canopy of leaves. It's quite darker than it was before. He's sitting cross-legged on a large, flat stump with a strange face carved into it. Three identical trees stand tall to the left, with their branches and leaves in the same positions.  
_"I'll show them..." _he mutters under his breath. _"Just they wait."_  
"Hey," you timidly call out. "Are you _alright, _Revali?"  
"Zelda sent you to lecture me, I presume?" he scoffs, lifting up his head. You go to speak, but he continues. "No, it was _Wu. _You wouldn't have been so kind on me if it was Zelda who'd sent you."  
"I followed you of my own accord," you reply in a calm tone, climbing up onto the stump. He offers you a sideways glance.  
"And I suppose the Overlord was vanquished by a _Korok," _he mutters in disbelief. "I don't believe you. Not _one _bit."  
"You don't have to," you decide as you step over to his side. "But _I_ just wanted to make sure you were okay." You crouch down by his side before sitting the way he is. _"Are _you?"  
He sighs.  
"No. I'm _not." _He buries his face into his hands, prompting you to place an arm around him. "I'm sorry, [Y/N], I shouldn't be acting as miserable as I am."  
"Kylee put you on the spot," you assure him. "It was pretty _bitchy_ of her to do that."  
"I would have _just _been reprimanded for standing my ground any further than I did," he murmurs.  
"Just because they think it's a joke," you decide, "it _doesn't _mean that you have to think it's funny. It was anything _but."  
_"Do you think Kylee spites me? Or Tessa? I can't imagine why _else _she would have been prompted to try and cause trouble."  
"I'm not sure," you admit, "but I'm sure Tessa didn't mean anything she wrote. She _loves _you, Revali, and besides, she hadn't even _met _you yet when she'd written it."  
"I know..." he sighs. "I...over-reacted, I'll admit. But being put on the spot in such a matter...it was _humiliating." _You wrap both your arms around him.  
"I'm sorry you had to deal with that, Revali," you apologise. "I should have stepped in sooner, but I _didn't."_  
"There's no use in crying over a spent quiver," he responds with a hefty sigh, glancing up at the ceiling of the canopy. "If that's what they _truly _think of me, then who am _I _to change their minds?"  
"You might not be able to say much to change their minds," you propose, "but you can always act differently."  
"I..._suppose _so," he murmurs. "Tell me, [Y/N]...how did _Ganon _cope with it all?"  
"He just kept his head high," you declare, "and he ignored them. And eventually it stopped. But it didn't necessarily mean he wasn't _hurt _by it."  
"The King of Evil, _hurt?" _he chuckles. "Well, you don't hear _that _everyday."  
"You'd be surprised, Revali," you smile, glancing over to the distant sea of trees beyond the clearing. "Ganondorf really _does _care about everyone. You know...you two aren't so different, actually. You and Tessa reminded me of Ganondorf and I when _we _first met each other."  
"You didn't get along?"  
"Wu had to _force _us to work together," you admit with a laugh. "We were _assholes _to each other, and a lot of people were really annoyed at Gan for it. But it wasn't until he and I went through the Arbiter's Grounds that I began to fall in love with him. Just...fighting the _Stallord _with him...and then spending all that time with him afterwards. I was _actually_ kinda' jealous when Harumi was spending time with him."  
"And then you two got married and had children together," he murmurs.  
"Not in that order," you chuckle, "but yes. We did." For a while, the two of you remain silent. "So..." you finally ask, "how'd you and Tessa run into each other anyway? I can't imagine you two just _ignored _each other until after Kai and Birdie uploaded Tessa's _musings _about my husband to the castle's Discord server."  
A smile creeps across his face.

"It's a bit of a funny story, come to think of it," he responds. "I first met her the night of the whole _Last Resort _Scandal. When we'd all gone home."  
"On the bus?" you inquire.  
"Yes. She was next to me, and she kept on asking me the _strangest _questions. I just pretended to be asleep for the trip home."  
"When was the next time you two were with each other?"  
"When we were fighting the Yiga Clan. If Garmadon and I hadn't stopped that footsoldier from attacking her, well, I doubt she'd be as lively as she is today. She wouldn't stop thanking me on the way back to the Arbiter's Grounds."  
"And after that?"  
"It was when I was preparing myself for that _ball _you threw for us Champions. Kylee found me by the seamstress' office. I was waiting for the seamstress to finish her altercations on my outfit when Kylee arrived in order to pick up her dress. She asked if I was going with anyone. I told her I wasn't, and I'll admit, I was surprised she was asking in the _first _place, considering she was with _Mario _at the time."A few seconds pass, in which he remains silent before continuing. "But then...Kylee pointed out the window in Tessa's direction. She was asking everyone who _moved. _Kylee said that she'd been asking all day.She'd asked every other person attending, but they were either already going with someone else or they just didn't want to be caught with _her. _I'll admit, I felt sorry for her, so I went outside and asked her."  
"How'd she respond?" you ask.  
"She expressed a _great _deal of gratitude," he admits. "It was concerning to me at the time. But then again, her mannerisms _are _an acquired taste."  
"Where did it go wrong?" you ask him.  
"Don't tell her I told you this," he whispers, "but her dancing is _dreadful. _She wouldn't stop stepping on me. And I'll admit, I was _no _better...perhaps it was our height difference. Or perhaps it was because those _Koopalings _had pinched her glasses. Regardless, she grew rather grouchy at me by the time we finished dancing, and Zelda, Link and Mipha were looking for me so I left her rather hastily. She _then _left a rather unsavoury note with her usual strong language outside my door."  
"That must've been how the Hackergirl found her," you propose. "Because she'd kidnapped her took her to the Cloud Kingdom, or so I've heard."  
"She was all alone," he sighs. "No _wonder _she spited me then. I don't _blame _her."  
"Hey," you assure him. _"As _Sensei Wu always tells us-"  
"The past is in the past," he recites like a broken record, "but there's _always _the future." He props his arms behind him and leans backwards slightly, taking in what little sunlight there is.  
You wonder what he's going to say next.

"You know, [Y/N]," he decides, "it _doesn't _go to say that I would have changed things in my past if I had the chance to."  
"Same," you agree. "If I'd _known _all this was going to happen...the _prophecy, _I mean...well, I think I would have taken it a _bit _more seriously. I didn't really get to _know _most of you. I'm _pretty _sure I hung out with Ganondorf, Corky, Urbosa, Bowser and Kylee. _Sometimes _Lloyd...and that was _it, _really."  
"I didn't spend too much time with anyone other than Zelda," he discloses. "Occasionally, I'd speak with Kai, but that was it, I'm afraid."  
"Didn't think _you _were such an introvert," you chuckle, nudging his arm.  
"I suppose I do put on a mask around other people," he protests. "Well, I _try _to, anyway. I've been told by a lot of people that I'm blunt and rather _rude _when I speak with them, but I don't _mean _to be. It's...just the way I am." He lets out a sigh before closing his eyes. "Is there something wrong with me, [Y/N]?"  
"I don't think there's anything wrong with being different, Revali," you reply. "If we were all the same, this world would be _pretty _boring. We wouldn't really have _purposes _in life, y'know?"  
"I suppose so," he murmurs.  
"And for what it's worth," you add on, "I think quite a few people are in the same boat as you. Do you think it'd help if you could talk to others about it?" He tentatively nods his head. "I'll try my best to find some people you can talk with. Does that sound okay?"  
"I'd like that," he decides. "Thank you, [Y/N]." He stands up and hops off the stump before you follow suit. "Now, we won't be able to save our friends if we just sit around and do _nothing. _We ought to return to the others and make our way to Toad Town as soon as we can."  
"Sounds like a plan," you agree. You're about to walk back down the path leading to the others...  
...but it's at this point you find yourself walking back _into _the clearing.

"What the Hell is going on?" you mutter, drawing out your sword. "Weren't we _just _here?"  
"I don't know, [Y/N]," Revali answers you, his eyes darting towards the end of the path. "Keep going." You make your way down the path tangled with vines and leaves, cutting the foliage away...  
...only to find yourself back in the clearing.  
_"...he looks quite strange, don't you think?"_  
_"...what do you think he is? Did he fall into that spring?"_  
_"...why should _**we **_care? He and that _**Oni **_are an insult to Grandsappy!"_  
"Are...you _hearing _that?" you ask him as you stop by the stump. "What's that noise?"  
"I don't know, [Y/N]," he admits, "but _stay _behind me."  
"Last time I checked," you respond, _"I'm _the uninjured one with a weapon in hand. Now _stop _being so stubborn-"  
_"There _you two are!" a voice hollers behind you.

As you spin around on your heel, you find the others rushing over to you. They all look genuinely worried.  
"Are you alright, guys?" Lloyd asks, skidding to a stop. Medli rushes over to Revali, holding his bow against her chest.  
"I had to use it," she apologises, holding it out to him. "There were _monsters _after us!"  
"What _kind _of monsters?" he murmurs.  
"People in Bowser's troops," Kylee replies. "I dunno what was _up _with 'em, but...they seemed all _corrupted. _It wasn't the pins, and it wasn't Malice fever. It was something that King _Olly _did...the same thing he did to our friends."  
"Goodness," he frowns, taking his bow and sheathing it. There's an undeniable frown on his face. "That child ought to learn his _lesson."_  
"I would hardly call him a child," Wu assures him. "Oliver is thirty-one, and _you're _only twenty-five-"  
"A _hundred _and twenty-five, last time I checked," he protests.  
"Back on track," you remind the two before turning to face Zelda. "We tried to leave, but we _couldn't. _We walked through one exit and found ourselves walking back through the other entry."  
"I do sense an unusual aura within the air," Wu admits. "Hmm, perhaps we should all try leaving. Follow me." As you all follow him down the same path...  
...you find yourselves back in the clearing _yet _again.  
"This is _ridiculous," _you sigh. "It feels like we're walking around in _circles."  
_"That's because we _are _walking around in circles, [Y/N]," Revali hisses. "We're _lost."  
_"Maybe you just need to look at it differently," Olivia suggests, floating over to him. "Sometimes, when the folding gets tough, I like to take a break to clear my head." She begins to turn around. "Y'know, just sit down somewhere nice and flat, with perfect lighting...like that tree stump!" She points over to it. "Come on, everyone!"  
"I won't say _no _to a break," Kylee chuckles as she climbs up onto the surface.  
"[Y/N] and I were _just _sitting there!" Revali snaps at the two.  
"Now that I think about it," Mario assures them, "I could use a little break!"  
"Yes," Zelda agrees, "I _do _believe it could be quite beneficial in allowing us to see a different perspective." The two clamber up, while Lloyd, Birdie and Medli follow suit. They all sit cross-legged on the stump and let out a collective sigh of relief. As they settle down, Revali shakes his head in disbelief.  
_"HEY!" _a loud, woman's voice booms through the air. Its very presence causes shockwaves to rumble through your chest. _"Who's there?!"_  
Needless to say, the others jump up in a startled manner before jumping back off towards the ground.  
You find yourself just as shocked when the three trees open their eyes.


	478. Chapter Four Hundred and Seventy-Seven || No, I was *not* smoking trees while writing this chapter.

"You lot can't just sit on ol' Grandsappy's _head!" _the first one snaps.  
"That's _right!" _the second continues with a furrow. "He's the elder of this forest. _Show _some respect, he's got twigs _older'n _you!"  
"So _what _if he's been logged by those Toads?" the final one hollers. "He's still the _man, _honey!" You hear the creaking of wood, and then a shriek from Medli. She's pointing at the tree stump, which has now grown eyes and a mouth.  
_"Yes, yes," _a wizened voice huffs from the stump. It then proceeds to...cough? _"Thank you darlings, bless your bark..."  
_"What in Din's name?!" Revali hollers, drawing out his bow.  
_"Put it down!" _Zelda warns him. He reluctantly obliges.  
"You there, young man!" the stump hollers at Lloyd. "Go back and tell your human friends what a _state _I'm in!"  
"Uh..." Lloyd scratches his head. "I, ah-"  
"I've hardly the hardwoods to speak," he continues, "let alone learn you all some manners!" He then hacks a few times, causing Olivia to hide behind Mario and Kylee.  
"Ol' Grandsappy hasn't been the same since them _Toads _cut him down," the first tree admits to the rest of you.  
"That's why he's mad at y'all," the second snarls. It's at this point that Medli attempts to sneak away towards the path that's supposed to lead out. "Wandering folk cuttin' down good trees in their prime? _Shame _on you!"  
"Oh, and by the _way, _little bird girl," the third declares in a matter-of-fact tone, "you need Grandsappy's permission if you ever plan on _leavin', _hon!" Medli freezes and shrieks in terror. "So now that you're here, you'd better get comfy, 'cause you're gonna be here _forever!"_  
"Forever?!" Olivia worries. "Forever means a really long _time, _and I don't think I can _deal _with that!" Her eyes dart over towards the stump. "Um, Mr Grandsappy? We weren't with the wandering folk who did this to you, I promise!"  
_"Well," _he murmurs back, _"if what you say is true, then perhaps you can all be of some assistance to me. If you can find a way to restore my energy, then perhaps I will let you leave the Whispering Woods."_  
"That's so wonderfully generous of you, truly!" she assures him with gratitude. "I only wish we knew _how _to restore your energy. Anyway, we're in a hurry ourselves, so we'll try our best to help!"  
"I _guess _if you're helpin' ol' _Grandsappy _out," the first tree decides, "we'll let you wander around a bit." You glance around, noticing that a strange fog lifts from the grounds, causing the world to become much brighter. "There you go, children. Now you can be on your merry way along the mountain!"  
"Just _don't _go wanderin' off too far," the second warns. "You've gotta find us something called the Soul Seed!"  
"They say that's the only thing that can get Grandsappy his energy back," the third explains. "Good luck!" At those words, Zelda reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small, shrivelled-up looking stone. Upon closer inspection, you notice that it's a withered seed.  
"Is _this _what you mean, by any chance?" she asks the third tree.  
"That's the _Soul _Seed, alright," the first decides, "but somethin' seems to be _wrong _with it!"  
"There's a rejuvenatin' spring not too far off from here," the second tells her. "It does _wonders _for dry bark. Maybe it could freshen that seed up a bit!"  
"Yeah," the third agrees. "It's almost like it has the same problem as ol' _Grandsappy. _Again, good luck, and if you come across those _loggers, _let 'em know they ain't welcome back!"  
With that, you walk down the exit path...  
...and you're pleasantly surprised to find yourself continuing to walk down this path.

As you walk out into a much larger clearing, you're glad to have the sunshine upon your face again. It's quite warm, warm to the point you want to take off your gi. You undo the belt, take off your shoulder pauldrons and tie the sleeves of your gi around your waist before stretching your arms out. Once you reattach your shoulder pauldrons, you turn to face the others.  
"It's getting pretty warm," you tell them. "Make sure to stay in the shade if it gets too hot."  
"Dude," Kylee chuckles back, "if Tessa set foot out here, she'd've _already _gotten burnt."  
"What's _with _that?" Revali asks her. "I swear the woman can't even _think _of looking outside without getting a bad sunburn."  
"Oh!" Medli pipes in. "Is that when Mama turns red like a _tomato _after she's out in the Sun all day?"  
"Yes, dear," he answers.  
"She pulled the genetic _short _straw," Kylee decides with another laugh. "Blind as a bat, white as snow, a torso longer than a snake, _and _she's also short!"  
"Five foot four is half an inch above the average height for Australian-born women," Kylee's arm assures her. "On the contrary, you're only five foot _two, _which is one and a half inches beneath the average height for American-born women."  
"Watch your _mouth," _she snaps. "I am _not _short!"  
"If _you're _short," Revali smirks, "then _what _about Mario?"  
"Yeah," Lloyd adds on with a grin. "He's, like, _tiny, _my dude!" Mario sighs and shakes his head while the rest of you cackle with laughter. Olivia floats towards a spring and glances down at the mirror-like surface.  
"Princess Zelda?" she calls out.  
"Yes, Olivia?" the Hylian responds.  
"I wouldn't normally suggest this," she replies, "but do you think you could throw something into these waters?" Zelda reaches into her pockets and tosses the shrivelled seed towards the spring. You all watch in awe as the waters glow a nice golden hue. A much thicker, lively-looking seed rises from the depths as the water fades back to its crystal clear appearance; it then lands in Zelda's outstretched palm.  
"My _goodness!" _she murmurs. "Those spring waters...I do believe they have quite the restorative properties!" She reaches into her other pocket and pulls out a small glass vial with a cork lid. "Revali, _do _be a dear and fetch me some of that water. I'd like to research it for scientific purposes back at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab!" She passes him the vial, to which he opens it and crouches down over the edge of the spring. As he dips the vial in, Lloyd and Mario give each other a sneaky grin before creeping up behind the Rito.  
They then proceed to shove him forwards.

_"Gah!" _Revali shrieks before smacking into the surface of the water. It glows the same golden hue once more.  
_"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!" _Wu exclaims. "Must you _always _be this immature?!"  
"I'm _sorry, _Sensei," he apologises, wiping a few tears from his eyes, "but it serves him right for being so _crabby _all the time. Maybe it could do wonders for his boomer attitude-"  
You watch as a small Rito child around the same age as Medli floats to the surface, screaming obscenities only an adult should know.  
He splashes around, to which Lloyd and Mario hold out their hands. He grabs onto Mario's arm, and the Mushroom Kingdomer then pulls him out. He clenches his fists before kicking Lloyd backwards into the water. Zelda shrieks with laughter as the water glows bright yellow once more.  
"I'm small again!"Lloyd cries angrily as Mario lifts him out; he's laughing along with the Hylian princess. _"That's_ not fair!"  
"Looks like you're too _little _to use that bow," Medli teases Revali as she snatches it away from him. _"I _know how to use it."  
"Give it _back!" _he demands. But she holds it _just _out of his reach, sticking her tongue out at him.  
"Na, na, _na _na, na!" she taunts. He huffs and sits down rather forcefully, crossing his arms over his chest. Lloyd's staring at his hands and grumbling a few curse words under his breath.  
"Come on, you idiot!" Revali shouts. "Give my _bow _back!" Medli, still teasing him for his predicament, tosses it in the air. Mario catches it before crouching down to Revali's new height.  
"Who's the short one _**now, **coglione?"_ he smirks. Wu lets out a sigh and shakes his head.  
"Y'know," Birdie grins, "it sure would be _nice _to be a kid again! _Cannonball!" _She bolts over the edge of the springs and hits the water with a bellyflop. It flashes yellow yet again.  
"I must say," Zelda smiles, "I do agree!" She jumps in after the Pianta, and before long, you watch the two return to the surface, _much _smaller than before. Birdie's about as tall as Mario now, while Zelda's half her height. Their childish grins tell you all you need to know; that there's _no_ regrets whatsoever.  
"Sweet mother _Mary," _Kylee sighs. "I am _not _babysitting y'all. Sensei Wu, _can't _you do something about it?"  
You, Kylee and Mario watch on with dropped jaws as the sensei darts to the edge and leaps into the spring.  
"Alright," you decide, crossing your arms over your chest. Mario helps a child much like Lloyd in appearance, presumably Wu, climb out of the waters. "That's _enough, _you lot! Sit down!"  
They all look rather guilty at your voice, and so they all oblige.

While the seven children sit down on the grassy bank, they all look away from you. You're rather angry, knowing that things have _just _become more complicated. You don't know what to do.  
"I'm disappointed in _all _of you," you mutter. "Can't you all just behave?"  
"I didn't jump in," Medli protests.  
"And neither did I," Olivia reminds you.  
"You stole your father's _bow _away from him, Medli," you remind her. "That isn't very nice, don't you think? How do you think he feels?" She begins to tremble; not too long afterwards, she bursts into tears.  
_"I'm sorry!" _she wails, throwing the bow back at Revali. "I didn't _mean _to be so rude! It's just that he's always telling me what to _do, _and I thought if _he _knew what it felt like to be told what to do by someone bigger than him, he'd _stop _it!" Kylee places a hand over her chest out of empathy.  
_"Hey_ there, boo..." she murmurs, crouching down to her height. "I _know _it sucks being so little. But you're four, and your dad just wants what's _best _for you. _He _doesn't want you getting hurt. He just wants to make sure that you're safe." She throws her arms around Kylee, wailing even harder now. You can feel your own heartstrings pang...it's reminding you of your own daughters. "Oh, _sweetie..."  
_"Maybe we should go back to Grandsappy," Olivia suggests. _"He'll _know what to do!"  
"Follow me, everyone," you order. "And Zelda, don't lose the seed!"

**\- - -**

It doesn't take much longer for you to return to the clearing with the stump and the three trees. Zelda clambers over to the stump and takes the seed out of her pocket.  
"Hello, Mr Grandsappy," she begins to tell the stump, reaching into her now tiny pocket. She pulls out the fat, wooden ball before holding it out towards his mouth. "Try eating this." You watch as the seed falls through the mouth; moments later, a munching noise fills the air.  
"How are you feelin', Grandsappy?" the first tree queries.  
You hear a crack, followed by the sound of something shooting in the air.  
The force sends the rest of you tumbling backwards.

As you open your eyes again, you find that the stump is gone. In its place is a tree that's at least ten times the size of the three smaller trees.  
"Wow!" Olivia cries out. "I was _not _expecting that! Looking _good, _Grandsappy, I'm so happy for you!"  
_"Yeah," _Grandsappy responds in a much smoother tone, "now _that's _what I'm talkin' about! That little seed was all it took. Tightened up my timbers and put the funk back in my trunk. I'm young again! I see no need to keep y'all waitin' any longer, unless there's anythin' you need."  
"Do you know how we can turn this lot back?" you ask him, gesturing to Wu, Lloyd, Birdie, Zelda and Revali. "They _might _have accidentally fallen into the spring."  
_"Accidentally..." _Revali scoffs back. "I was sabotauged by Lloyd and _Mario!"_  
"That's a _big _word for a child," he responds. "Anyhoo, I _do _suppose it might be useful to inform you that I'm what Ninjagians would call a Tomorrow _Tea _Tree. If y'all each take one of my leaves and drop a bit of spring water onto it, y'all should return to your normal ages! But be warned, there's no turning back!" Grandsappy ruffles some of his leaves, and you watch on as six fall down onto the ground. Zelda takes the vial of spring water and carefully drops some of it onto each leaf. These leaves shimmer and turn pink, to which she, Birdie, Lloyd, Revali and Wu all pick one up. Lloyd pops it into his mouth before swallowing it. He coughs and splutters, and with an explosion of pink smoke, the Green Ninja is back to his former glory. More smoke fills the air, to which Zelda, Wu, Birdie and Revali all step out.  
"Hold up," Kylee coughs, waving away the smoke as it slowly clears, "there was one leaf too _many."_  
"Just leave it, hon!" the third tree assures her.  
One more cloud of smoke fills the air.  
"Uh...what the _fuck?!" _Kylee exclaims. "Who the fuck _ate _it? C'mon, I don't wanna have to carry _two _old-ass boomers around the show-"  
Everyone's jaws drop at the sight that precedes them.

"Woah..." Medli murmurs as she glances down at her now fully-grown body. "I'm _tall!" _Her now more angular face beams with joy as she spins around. The rest of you can only watch her in horror.  
"Uh...am _I _seeing what you guys are seeing?" Lloyd murmurs.  
"Yep," Birdie responds with equally wide eyes.  
"Lola?" Kylee whispers, pointing her arm in Medli's direction. "Can you approximate an age?"  
_"I approximate the following entity to have the biological age of a seventeen year old," _Kylee's arm responds.  
"No!" Revali protests, barging past the others and grabbing his daughter by the wrist.  
"What are you _doing?!" _she cries. "Let _go _of me!"  
"This isn't right!" he argues back. "I'm _taking _you to that damned spring!"  
"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were _you, _sugar!" the second tree warns him.  
"You'd be silly to even try!" the first tree adds on. "Tomorrow Tea leaves that ain't dried and brewed into a tea first are _permanent! _There's no turnin' back!"  
"We _told _you!" the third pipes in. "And now look what's happened!"  
"Couldn't you have dropped one _less _leaf?!" he demands of Grandsappy.  
The four trees burst into thunderous laughter.  
"That's a good one!" Grandsappy chuckles back. _"He thinks I can just drop however many leaves I like! _**And **he thinks we're being serious!" As they crack up laughing yet again, Revali turns to face Zelda.  
"So she can be turned back," he murmurs. "Give me the vial."  
"But-" Zelda begins.  
_"Now, _Princess," he warns. Reluctantly, she hands it over.  
It's empty.  
With a scowl, he smashes it against the ground. It shatters everywhere. He proceeds to storm through some shrubs and onto another path that had formerly been obscured. Every second word that leaves him seems to be a rather unsavory word. Wu takes off his hat and turns it upside down before holding it over Medli's head and turning it back upright. Several droplets of spring water rain down on her head, and with a golden flash of light, she returns back to her true self. She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.  
"Boo!" she hisses. "I wanted to be big like the _rest _of you!"  
"You've still got nine _years, _sweetie," Kylee assures her. Before Medli can dart away, she scoops her up. "Now, you should _probably _apologise to your dad. He's _really _angry right now."


	479. Chapter Four Hundred and Seventy-Eight || 千ㄩ匚Ҝ　ㄒ卄乇　乇几ᐯ丨尺ㄖ几爪乇几ㄒ

"I'm sorry, Dad," Medli whispers, peeking over Kylee's shoulder.  
"I don't want to hear it," Revali mutters back, ignoring her.  
"I didn't mean to."  
_"Didn't _you?"  
"I didn't!"  
"You _heard _Grandsappy's warning, but you still ate that leaf!"  
"It was an accident!"  
_"Sure _it was." At those words, her bottom lip begins to tremble.  
"Where's _Mama?! _**I want her back!"**  
"She's not _here _right now, Medli."  
"You're _lying! _Just like Grandsappy was!" He takes in a few deep breaths before storming off ahead. Medli pulls a face after him. "Why's he being such a _crybaby?"  
_"You need to be a _bit _nicer to people," Kylee assures her.  
"But _he's_ always nasty and nobody even says a _thing _about it!" she shrieks back. She's starting to bawl her eyes out. "He ruins _everything!" _She jumps down from Kylee's arms before rushing away as fast as she can. Unfortunately, she trips over a rock and smacks her head against a tree root. Her wails only grow louder from here. **_"I want Mama!"  
_**"Oh, dear..." Wu sighs.  
"Isn't there something we can do to ease both of their minds?" Zelda asks the rest of you. You rush over towards her and help her sit up. There's already a bump where she's hit her head. She's sobbing as she holds onto it.  
"It hurts!" she screams. _"It hurts!"_  
"Oh, sweetie," you murmur as you part the feathers on her forehead. You spot a splinter, so you carefully pull it away. "I know it hurts..."  
"Why does he _hate _me so much?!" You can hear a pair of footsteps crunching against fallen leaves; you glance up to find Revali standing there.

"I _don't_ hate you, dear," he murmurs, crouching down to her height. "Not _one _bit." She buries her face into your shoulder. "I was worried _sick _about you." She mumbles something inaudible to you. "You've hurt yourself. Am I allowed to see if you're alright?"  
"There was a splinter in her forehead," you explain to him. "I just pulled it out."  
"Thank you, [Y/N]," he tells you gratefully, watching as Medli lets go of you, opting to stare at the ground. He lifts up her chin. "Are you alright?"  
"My head hurts..." she mumbles.  
"I know it does," he sighs. "I _promise _it won't hurt for too much longer." With a sniffle, she shuffles over to him and wraps her arms around his neck.  
"I'm sorry for yelling, Dad," she whispers. "I didn't mean to be angry."  
"Everyone gets angry," he promises her. "It's not a bad thing to be upset from time to time. Now, I _know _you miss your mother, dear, but there's no use in losing your temper at me."  
"But _Mama _always loses her temper at everything," she argues.  
"I know, dear," he murmurs before standing up, still carrying her in his arms. "Now, shall we find her?" She nods her head before resting it on his shoulder.

Everyone passes the edge of the forest, paving way for what appears to be a campground. Music appears to be playing from a cheap, megaphone-like speaker that's poorly attached to a spruce tree. The hilly plains have few and far trees scattered throughout the area. A few canvas tents are set up, with Toads sitting out the front of them. They almost immediately notice Mario and rush out of the tents, big beams on their faces.  
_"Hiya, _Mario!" one with red spots exclaims. "What're you doing all the way out here?"  
"It's a long story," he admits as another one with blue spots chases after a child. "Something..._happened_ at the castle."  
"Oh," a third Toad with purple spots chuckles nonchalantly, _"lemme _guess. Bowser?"  
"No, actually," he tells her. "It was a man who calls himself King Olly."  
"King Olly," the first repeats. "Hmm...I dunno if I've heard that name before. What's he king of?"  
"He says he's the king of origami!" Olivia pipes in, floating over to the Toad.  
"Origami? As in that origami festival Princess Peach was holdin'?" the second Toad queries, carrying the child (who also has purple spots) in his arms. "We meant to go, but we forgot we'd booked out the campgrounds for this week. So we've just been roastin' marshmallows, hiking, a _spot _of fishin' here and there."  
"Sounds fun!" Kylee grins. "We'd love to stay, but as Mario said, Peach's castle is in a bit of trouble right now."  
"Hey...are _you _Princess Zelda?" the child squeaks. "I'm a big fan!" She jumps out of her father's arms and rushes over towards her.  
"Hello there, little one," Zelda says with a smile. In response, the small Toad wraps her arms around the princess.  
"I've always wanted to visit Hyrule!" she decides. "Is it _true _there's big boulders with arms and legs there?"  
"Yes," she replies. "They're called the Gorons."  
"Ooh!" she squeaks, rushing towards Revali. "And you must be a _Rito!"_  
"That's right," he tells her.  
"We'd better be off," you decide. "It was lovely meeting you all!"  
"Stay safe," Kylee adds on as the rest of you head over to a wooden bridge. As you step on the bridge, you notice that each plank plays musical tones. "Ooh! C major scale!" Kylee waits for everyone else to cross before jumping on the second plank of the bridge twice, and then the fourth once, followed by the fifth twice and the fourth again. She then repeats this, adding on a second, a first, a second, a fifth, a fourth, a second, a first, and finally another second.  
"Out of _all _the songs you could have played," Lloyd frowns, "you chose the damn _Default Dance."_  
"What can I say?" she smirks. "I am a child of _God."_

You all walk out into another section of the campgrounds. This time, there's a little tinder storage area stacked with pieces of wood. A few Toads, namely yellow and orange ones, are dancing around a fire as they cook different meals atop it. Off to the side is a detached patio, with two benches; each bench has a checkered blanket on top as well as four seats.  
"This'd be a lovely place to go camping," Zelda declares. "Perhaps we should return here one day!"  
"It sure would be nice," Mario agrees, staring at the log cabin next to the patio. There's four flower pots with roses blooming out of them. You all walk by the cabin and down the path, where an arching gate stands. You all pass underneath it and head across the east-travelling path. It's at this point you can hear a mechanical clink, along with a swaying breeze from the daisy fields that surround Toad Town.  
"Looks like we're back, guys," you declare.  
"Stay vigilant," Wu warns, "and remember, most of you know Spinjitzu. _Don't _be afraid to use it."  
"Didn't you teach us that Spinjitzu should only be used to even out an unfair fight?" Lloyd ponders.  
"I am afraid that there may not be a fair fight to be had with King Olly's soldiers," he sighs.  
"And what about those of us who _don't _know Spinjitzu?" Revali demands.  
"You have the skies," he reminds him. "Arguably, you are at a greater advantage than the rest of us." As the Rito rolls his eyes, snickers circulate throughout the rest of the group.  
Before long, you all reach the entrance to Toad Town.


	480. Chapter Four Hundred and Seventy-Nine || So today, I decided to Google the lyrics to Kanye West's song "Hell Of A Life" because I'd listened to the Iggy Azalea remix and the song is lowkey a bop.

"What _happened _to this place?" Kylee murmurs.  
"Wait a second," Birdie frowns, scratching at her head and pointing off to the back of the town. _"Wasn't _Peach's castle supposed to be there?"  
"It's gone?!" Mario exclaims, genuinely shocked and terrified by the mere thought. He's about to rush past, but it's at this point that he freezes in his tracks.  
"What the _fuck _is that?" Lloyd shudders, raising a shaky hand towards one of the houses. A giant Goomba with a wiry frame and a paper mâché body appears to be..._eating _the house?! Bricks, drywall, roof tiles and other parts of the house tumble down onto the ground beside it.  
"I dunno," you respond. Olivia squints at this Goomba's back. There's a shiny purple and yellow sticker on it.  
"Look at that!" she cries out. "It's my brother's seal! He _must've _created it!"  
"If it's made of paper," you suppose, "then could we set it on fire?"  
"Most likely," Wu agrees. Revali draws out his bow and loads in a strange looking arrow. It appears to have a flame-shaped arrow head that radiates heat. As he draws back the arrow and fires it at the behemoth structure, you can hear the sound of footsteps thundering across the ground from the east of town.  
It's Mipha and Nya.

"Do you _think _we outran 'er?" Nya puffs, clutching at her chest as she glances backwards.  
"I hope we have," Mipha murmurs, glancing back towards the east. "Perhaps we should hide somewhere so she doesn't catch us - oh, _hello!"  
_"Are you two alright?" Lloyd asks, placing a hand on Mipha's shoulder. "You look like you've just seen a _ghost!"_  
"I...I _think _she got pinned," Nya explains, her eyes darting over to the eastern streets of the town. "I don't know why else she'd be acting up!"  
"Pinned, you say?" Revali murmurs, putting his bow back in its sheath. "Who?"  
Moments later, a Spinjitzu tornado of violet and orange sends you all tumbling down onto your backs.  
"This land belongs to King _Olly _now!" Tessa roars. "You have _no _power here!"

As everyone jumps back up, Lloyd quickly glances around the town square.  
"It's twelve against one," he decides, his left hand glowing with an intense green flame. "Should be easy enough to take her out."  
"Nuh-uh," Nya responds, grabbing Mipha's wrist and dashing over to the house that the paper mâché Goomba had been eating. They both jump over a wall and remain hidden inside.  
"Ten against one," he corrects. "Still easy enough...right?"  
"She's been pinned," Mario explains. "If we can catch her and bring her to the nearby hospital, I can remove it-"  
Tessa fires one of her revolvers at Mario, causing him to clutch at his shin and howl in pain.  
"Did you _seriously _have to shoot the one doctor on site?!" Kylee hollers, drawing back her arm and lobbing a bolt of lightning at her chest. Tessa flies backwards, smacking into the side of a mushroom-shaped house. She shrieks in pain, dropping both of her revolvers. Wu is quick to swoop in and knock them away; Lloyd quickly pins her down to the ground afterwards.  
"Stop _hurting _her!" Medli shrieks. "Please!"  
"Can someone take this pin out?!" he hollers. "I don't wanna hurt her!"  
"I will," Kylee decides, crouching down besides Tessa and pinching the head of the pin. She then carefully pulls it out, causing Tessa to scream in pain.  
Moments later, she blacks out.  
"Mama!" Medli wails as she dashes over to the programmer. _"Mama!" _She crouches down by her side and tries her best to shake her awake. "Please wake up..._please _wake up!" Your heart breaks as she bursts into tears again. _"Mama..."_  
"What...what _happened?" _Tessa groans, lifting her head up. "Medli? Why am I on the ground?" She turns her head to face Lloyd. "And why are you _sitting _on me?"  
"Sorry, Tess," Lloyd apologises, standing up and helping her do the same. "You got pinned by those soldiers of King Olly's."  
"All I remember was making _one _of thepins malfunction just before they put it in one of us," she murmurs, shielding her eyes from the Sun.  
"We had to pull a pin out from Lloyd," Wu explains to her.  
"That means _Ganondorf _must've had the malfunctioning pin," you deduce. "But why'd he attack us?"  
"Possibly because he was smart enough to know to blend in to avoid capture," Zelda proposes. "Right now...he's in a great deal of danger. _Just _as much danger as the others who are still with King Olly." As Mipha and Nya walk back out, relatively shaken by the whole ordeal, you glance over towards the place Peach's castle once was.  
"Just one question," you ask. "Where in the name of Rosalina is Peach's castle?"  
"Look at that giant volcano over there!" Lloyd exclaims, pointing over to a distant mountain.  
Sitting atop the crown, with five different-coloured streamers tightly wrapped around it, is Peach's castle. You all stare at it, your jaws dropped.  
"Okay," you whisper. "This is _really _weird."  
"Does shit like this happen _all _the time in Toad Town?" Kylee asks Mario as Mipha crouches down besides him. The Zora holds her hand over the wound in his leg.  
"This isn't the worst of it," he admits to her. "One time, a flying saucer carried Peach's castle all the way to outer space, and that was during the Star Bit Festival around twelve years ago!"  
"A _what?" _Zelda frowns.  
"That's whack," Kylee whistles.

**\- - -**

Now that everyone's alright, you do another headcount. Most people seem to be at ease, although Tessa's a little tense, along with Mipha.  
"Okay," you decide. "We've got thirteen in the group now. That should be _more _than enough of us to stand a fighting chance if we get attacked again." Tessa glances down at her outfit and chuckles nervously.  
"Uh..." she begins, "there wouldn't happen to be a place where I can get some different _clothing, _would there?"  
"What's wrong with what you're wearing _now?" _Kylee ponders.  
"I can't exactly kick ass in a gown and _stilettos, _y'know," she frowns, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"It looks good on you!"  
"This isn't a fashion parade!"  
"Uh, it's better than throwin' together some weird combo like you did back at the IHA training camp!"  
"Fuck off! Your cousin nicked my suitcase and ditched it into a _river!"_  
"Your suitcase was waterproof!"  
"Was _not!"  
"Was _too!"  
"Will you two be quiet?!" Wu demands. "Mario, are there any stores Tessa can purchase some new clothes?"  
"Just across the eastern streets," Mario tells Tessa, "you should find a store that sells food, clothing and some other stuff. I'm sure you'll find something."  
"Thank you," she tells him gratefully before rushing off, kicking her high heels into a ditch in the process. _"Fuckin' heels. Who the fuck decided women had to wear them?!"_  
"Goodness me," Wu sighs. "Perhaps we should follow her and pick up some supplies."

Upon reaching the store, you all step inside. Several bits of torn-up paper litter the tiled floor, and from the open cash register, you can gather that whoever had been manning the store had left in a hurry. Kylee picks up an empty woven basket, eyeing the hole in it.  
"Holy shit," she snickers before tossing it behind her. Lloyd and Mario have to duck in order to avoid getting hit. You all shuffle further in the store, noticing a few clothes flying in the air every so often.  
"Not my size, not my colour, there's no sleeves, that looks gross, _that's _a low-cut _crop _top..." Tessa mutters angrily. "Ugh, there's _nothing _here I can wear."  
"There's another section over here, Tess!" Birdie calls out, pointing over to a section of clothing near the window. Mario jumps over the counter and reaches underneath the desk before pulling out a few pairs of denim overalls and setting them over the counter.  
"Ooh!" Kylee beams as she follows him over. "I like these overall _shorts _here!" She lifts up a light blue pair and slings them over her shoulder before checking the price tag. She then cringes and carefully lowers the overalls back down. _"Yikes..._that's gonna be a no from _me, _chief."  
"A-_ha!" _Tessa shouts. "Found somethin'!" She lifts up a box and peers inside. "It's a dress, but it isn't heavy like the one I've got on right _now. _And there's some other stuff that looks pretty useful as well! I'll get changed into it right away. Can you guys just hop out for a sec?"  
"Sure thing, T," Kylee responds as the rest of you head back outside.

"So," Nya finally begins as she takes a seat with her back against the wall, "what'd you guys get up to?"  
"We were trapped in the forest south of here for a while," Kylee admits to her, "but we _did _manage to get out again. Ugh, I can't _begin _to tell you how much arguing went down."  
"Well, Kylee," Zelda protests, "you _did _start quite a lot of those arguments." Kylee crosses her arms over her chest.  
_"Did _not!" she snaps back.  
"Kylee," she hisses, _"stop _it. I am _not _going to sit here and listen to you _bicker!"_  
"Whatever, _boomer," _she mutters. _"Ain't_ my shit-show."  
"Are you okay, Mipha?" Lloyd asks, placing an arm around the Zora Champion's shoulders. Her eyes immediately dart away from him, and she opts to clasp her hands together.  
"I'm not sure, Lloyd," she responds with a bare whisper. "I...I'm just worried for Link and Sidon. And the safety of everyone _else, _of course." Tears are threatening to well in her eyes. "I just...I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to my brother _or _my friends."  
"Hey, Miph..." he whispers. "Link's gonna be alright. He can get through this."  
"I hope so, Lloyd," she replies, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head into his chest. "I hope they're alright."  
"We shall do our best to find them as soon as possible, Princess," Wu promises Mipha as he glances out to the rolling sea due east.  
_"Argh!" _you all hear Tessa scream from inside the shop. _"What the fuck?!"_  
Moments later, you watch as your daughters rush out through the door, with one of them carrying Tessa's son.

"Hiya, Mama!" Kotake beams as she skips towards you. "We ran away from Mr Luigi because it was getting _really _boring."  
"All he wanted to do was talk about _ghosts!" _Koume grumbles. "Ghosts are _scary!" _She walks past you and hands Medli her brother. "He wouldn't stop crying when my sister held onto him. I don't think he likes her very much."  
"Thank you," she replies politely, cradling her brother carefully. "He's pretty annoying. All he does is cry and crawl around. He can't even walk for _three _seconds without falling on his dumb face."  
"If I recall _correctly," _Revali tells her sternly, "there was a point in time when _you _were pretty annoying...and when all _you _could do was cry and crawl around."  
"I _know, _Dad," she decides, "but does it _look _like I'm crawling around? Should I start screaming and crying like _he _did on the way here?" A few people cover their hands over their mouths in order to hide their snickers at the duo.  
"What were you two doing in the shop?" you ask Kotake as she and her sister run back to you.  
"We were hiding in there," Koume answers. "There were a _lot _of nasty monsters around, and we couldn't find you _or _Dad! It was _really _scary, Mama."  
"Can we go home already?" Kotake frowns. _"This _is boring. There weren't _enough _of those weird paper monsters to kick around, _and_ Koumewouldn't stop being such a crybaby."  
"Hold on, you two," you tell them. "I need to talk with the others first." As you stand back up, you turn to face the rest of the people gathered. "I don't know what to do. On _one _hand, I _really_ want to personally see to it that everyone is rescued. But on the other hand...these kids aren't safe here. It's too dangerous."  
"We can't just let them wander around the Mushroom Kingdom," Birdie agrees. "Not while it's like this." You nod your head.  
"In that case," you finally decide, "I think I'll take my two back to Isle Delfino."  
"Do you mind if I join you, [Y/N]?" Revali inquires. "I'd rather _not _have my daughter getting up to any more mischief."  
"That's okay," you agree, "I'm sure Cavaliere won't mind."  
"I'd better let Tessa know what's going on," he decides, glancing over to the store. "I won't take too long."


	481. Chapter Four Hundred and Eighty || back home!!!

**Time: 3:00 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Upon reaching the portrait gallery, you take a few seconds to notice your surroundings. Giudice and Cavaliere are hopping out of the Ignacia painting, which has caught you by surprise.  
"What are you guys doing?" you ask them.  
"[Y/N]?" Giudice asks, tilting her head to the side. "What are _you _doing here?" You hear a giggle as Koume and Kotake both jump out of the painting and cling to your legs. "Where's Ganondorf?"  
"He's in a bit of trouble at the moment," you reply, trying to pry Kotake off your left leg. "The others thought it'd be best if I took Kotake and Koume back here, and _also-"_  
"Woah!" you can hear Medli squeak behind you as she clambers out of the painting behind you. _"That _was fun! I wanna do that _again!" _She spots Cavaliere and tilts her head. "Hey, he kinda looks like Miss _Birdie!"  
_"Who might _this _little one be?" Giudice smiles, crouching down to Medli's height. She almost immediately shies away behind you.  
"This is Medli," you explain to her. "She's Tessa and Revali's daughter."  
"I'm _four!" _she adds on.  
"I _thought _I recognised the accent," Cavaliere tells you.  
"So," you decide, "what were you guys just doing?" Giudice holds up a plastic bag.  
"Shopping for the door hinges," she explains to you. "Mr and Mrs Smith offered to forge them for us."  
"That's nice of them," you smile. "Any other updates?"  
"No," he admits. "Not that we can think of."  
_"...blasted _thing!" you can hear behind you. You all spin around, watching as Revali jumps out of the portrait. "I _hate _those portals..."  
"Is Birdie coming back?" Giudice asks you.  
"She's helping the others," you explain. "It's a _bit _of a shit-show right now...but I'm sure that more people should be back soon. _Anyway..._I might just head back to Cavaliere's house if that's alright."  
"It's Mike and Vinny's day off," the Pianta scholar reminds you, "so they'll just be playing video games in the living room. They shouldn't be a bother, but let me know if they are. We _do _have to head to Gerudo Town to pick up some more supplies we've ordered, so we'll be back for dinner at _around _seven tonight. Tell the boys to order some pizza if they're hungry before then."  
"Alright," you promise.

As you head up the stairs, your daughters rush ahead, along with Medli. The spiralling stairwell is much narrower than you remember it.  
"So," Revali begins as he looks around, "have things changed here in Delfino Castle?"  
"A few things," you explain as you pass the doorway leading into the middle basement. "We've transformed the middle basement into a civilian emergency bunker, to start."  
"What about the rest of the castle?"  
"The upper basement's been transformed into a training ground for you Champions. Borg and Gadd worked on a few specialty features for it, but it's a surprise for now." You're expecting a witty remark, but you're met with a smirk.  
"Alright then. Keep your secrets."  
"The castle's _technically _dangerous to be inside right now," you sigh. "The repairs are going to take a couple of weeks at the _very _least, so we're staying in Cavaliere's house for now."  
"I see."  
"Do you mind?"  
"Of course not."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Why _wouldn't _I be?"  
"Is...everything _alright?"_  
"Yes."  
You know he's lying; his tone is reassuring you that something's up with him.

Once you finally reach the outside, you find a few Piantas frolicking around the estate. Kotake and Koume have already ran off ahead, followed by Medli. The skies are clear and warm today.  
"It's funny how peaceful Isle Delfino's been over the past five years," you tell Revali. "It was far _from _it the last time we were all together."  
"Certainly," he agrees. "I don't know how many times that castle of yours has been under attack."  
"Don't forget the bi-monthly kidnappings," you chuckle back in a dark tone. He smiles. "You know...we _did_ spend a lot on upgrading the security. Hopefully there'll be no more attacks and kidnappings."  
"Hopefully," he repeats.  
_"Look!" _Kotake shrieks with laughter. "A _spider!"  
"Eek!" _Medli cries. _"Kill it! Kill it!"_  
"Oh, dear..." the two of you sigh.  
You find yourselves laughing at your synchronisation.


	482. Chapter Four Hundred and Eighty-One || this story will continue to be a big fucking suspect yikes. stan revali.

**Time: 3:21 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Cavaliere's House, Pianta Village  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Fucking _lag!" _you hear Mike hollering at the TV as he ditches his controller at the coffee table. "I _so _would've gotten that win if it wasn't for the stupid _Internet!"_  
"You just suck at Minecraft Hunger Games,dude," Vinny scoffs back. "Now, can I fuckin'watch _Starfarer? _The new episodesare out today and I _don't _wanna miss it!"  
"Hello, boys," you tell the duo, placing your hands on top of the couch. They jump at your tone of voice.  
"Shit!" Mike snaps. "You _scared _us, [Y/N]!"  
"You bring back a new _boyfriend?" _Vinny snickers as he gestures to Revali. Mike elbows him in the stomach. _"Ow!"  
_"Quit bein' an asshole and order me the usual," he hisses back to his brother. Vinny gets up and storms off to the landline attached to the wall.  
_"Jack-ass," _he mumbles back before dialling the number to the pizza place.  
"Sorry about that, [Y/N]," he apologises, turning back towards you. "He got rejected today, and he's been takin' it out on everyone." You chuckle at the thought.  
"Is it okay if Kotake and Koume play Minecraft?" you ask him.  
"All goods," he decides. "Vinny can just watch the new episodes of _Starfarer _when they come out on GaddFlix tonight."  
"There's a third controller if _you _wanna play, Medli!" Koume giggles as she jumps onto the couch and picks up the controller that Mike had thrown. "Have you played Minecraft before?"  
"What's that?" she asks her.  
"Mother _Din!" _Kotake shrieks. "You don't know what _Minecraft _is?!" You wince at her volume.  
"Kotake," you warn her, covering your ears, _"keep _the volume down."  
"Sorry, Mama," she apologises. Afterwards, she proceeds to explain to her new friend everything about her favourite video game.  
"Did you want some tea, Revali?" you ask.  
"I'll be alright," he assures you. "I think I just need some time by myself."  
"Is everything alright?" you ask him a bit more quietly, placing a hand on his forearm. "Do you need to talk about it?" He shakes his head.  
"Anywhere I can sleep for a bit?" he inquires, carefully setting his son down on the couch next to Medli.  
"Hammocks outside, my dude," Mike ushers him, pointing over to the backyard.  
"It's a nice day," you agree. "I might take a nap outside too."

You pull the sliding door open before stepping outside and taking off your shoes. A gentle breeze cascades through the village, with a pleasant aroma of tropical flowers hovering in the air. The temperature isn't too intense, but it's just warm enough to lull you into a nice sleep. You clamber up into one of the hammocks tied to the four palm trees, stretching your arms out as you let your eyes grow shut.  
"Thank you for letting us stay here..." he murmurs to you.  
"You're a friend of ours, Revali," you assure him as you settle down into the canvas. "You're always welcome here..."

**\- - -**

By the time you wake up again, the Sun is beginning to set and it's getting slightly cooler. You flick the sleep away from the corners of your eyes before stretching out your arms and legs. The sound of a skateboard's wheels rolling against the pavement at the front of the house blends in with laughter a few houses across, coupled with the sizzling of meats on a barbecue. Stars are beginning to twinkle in the peach-hued sky.  
"Good evening," you murmur, sitting upright and turning over towards the other hammock. You notice that Revali's still sound asleep...or is at least _pretending _to be.  
_"...no..." _he murmurs, turning his head away from you slightly. You smirk and place a hand on his shoulder.  
"Rise and _shine," _you retort in a sing-song voice, gently shaking him awake. A smile creeps across his face.  
"No," he decides, "I'm _still_ asleep."  
"Why are you _talking _to me, then?" you giggle.  
"Because you won't shut _up," _he smiles, turning away from you.  
"I'm gonna go and check on my two," you decide. "I'll be right back."  
And with that, you head back into the house.

The creative world that the three girls had been playing on lies idle; a few pigs walk around little farms on a superflat world while some villagers roam around a little hut. Kotake and Medli are sound asleep, resting on the dark brown couch with fluffy black blankets wrapped around them. Koume is sitting on the wooden floor with the latter's brother. She passes him an orange crayon, to which he grabs it and drags the end across a blank page in a haphazard way.  
"Hey there, Koume," you say with a smile. "Not playing Minecraft anymore?"  
"Nup," she replies, scribbling on a page of her own. "We all fell asleep. Komali was crying so I woke up and started drawing with him. I'm not as good as Kotake, though..."  
"What are you drawing?" you ask her. She holds up a colourful piece of paper with four hastily drawn figures. You recognise the figures on either side as you and Ganondorf. "Aw, that's a lovely picture, Koume!"  
"Thank you, Mama," she smiles. "Can I put it up on the fridge?"  
"Of course you can, sweetie," you assure her.  
"I'm just gonna finish the picture of our Minecraft farm," she adds on, pointing to another page on the floor with blues and greens, along with the occasional speckle of pink. "And _then _we can put it up!" She wraps her arms around you. _"Love you, Mama..."  
_"I love you too," you tell her, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She giggles and gives you a cuddle before returning to the page. You glance around the place, noticing that Birdie's brothers are absent. "Where's Mike and Vinny?"  
"Vinny's watching _Starfarer _in his room, and...I dunno where Mike is. He said he wanted to go skateboarding for a bit."  
"I see." Your eyes widen as you watch Komali proceeding to scribble away on the wooden floorboards, leaving bright orange crayon everywhere. "Oh dear, we'd better stop him."

"Stop drawing on the floor!" Koume sternly tells the one-year-old, to which he begins to laugh. "That's _naughty!" _You find yourself suppressing a few giggles as he chuckles even louder.  
_"Mimi!" _he shrieks, looking up at his sister and throwing the crayon at her. She grumbles and throws the blanket over her head. "Mimi, up! Up!"  
_"Shuddup," _she grumbles back at her brother. He can't stop laughing now, to the point he tumbles over. You decide to pick him up, and he almost immediately clings to your shoulder, still laughing up a storm. By now, he's woken up Kotake and a rather annoyed Medli. "I _said_ shuddup!"  
_"Mimi!" _he calls out. "Up! Up!" Kotake clambers down from the couch.  
"Thanks for waking me up," she grumbles at you.  
"I'm sorry, sweetie..." you sigh, watching as she shoves past her sister and stomps over to the table.  
"I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"  
"Not yet, Kotake."  
"Can you put my pictures on the fridge now, Mama?" Koume asks you, holding out the two drawings she'd made. You nod your head and take them, and it's at that point you can hear Medli whispering something inaudible to Kotake. Your daughter is giggling at whatever she's saying, and the two nod their heads before sneaking off into the kitchen. You take a couple of magnets and carefully place the two pictures on display over an old calendar magnet from two years ago. You hear the sound of a kitchen drawer opening and shutting again, along with some shrilly giggles from Kotake and Medli. You raise an eyebrow and turn around, only to find them darting outside, each with a pair of scissors.  
"What are you two up to?" you murmur, watching them run across the yard. They slow to a creep by the hammocks, with Kotake pointing up at the two ropes holding the occupied hammock up. Your jaw drops upon realisation of what they're going to do. _"Girls, don't you dare!"   
_"One..." Kotake begins as the two open up their pairs of scissors.  
_"Two..." _Medli chants as they hover the blades over the two pieces of rope.  
_"Three!" _they yell.  
Moments later, you hear a thud and several cuss words from Revali as the two dart back towards the house, cackling like hyenas.

You quickly rush towards your friend, crouching down besides him. He's groaning and holding the back of his head in pain.  
"Are you alright?!" you gasp, helping Revali sit upright.  
_"What in Din's name?" _he mutters. "What happened?"  
"Kotake and Medli thought it'd be funny to cut the ropes holding your hammock up," you explain to him. "Are you okay?"  
"I'll be alright," he promises you as he stands up. "Where are they?"  
"They ran back inside," you explain to him. "Are you _sure _you're okay? You hit your head pretty bad..."  
"Don't worry about me, [Y/N]," he decides, glancing down at his left hand. You can see some blood. Upon looking back towards the hammock, you spot a jagged rock sticking through the head of the hammock. It doesn't take a brain surgeon to piece together what's happened.  
"Shit," you mutter. "Come inside, I'll clean it up."  
"Don't-"  
"That isn't a request," you reiterate, "that's an _order."  
_

You bring a small bowl of water and a clean cloth over to the table, where Revali is now sitting. You dip the cloth into the water before wringing the excess out and carefully cleaning any scrapes you can see. He tenses up.  
"I'm so sorry," you apologise to him. "I don't know what Kotake was thinking. It's not _like_ her to be such a troublemaker..."  
"They're kids," he assures you. "They don't understand."  
"That still doesn't mean it's okay," you decide, dipping the cloth back into the bowl. You watch as blood diffuses out of the cloth, slowly seeping into the water and turning it a slight orange hue. You sigh and wring out the cloth again before continuing to clean it up. He remains still, yet somewhat tense at your touch. You wonder what's going through his mind. "Something's on your mind...I can tell."  
"I'm alright."  
"First off, I'm wiping _blood _off your head, so I hardly doubt you're not in pain. And second...you seemed _pretty_ off today. I know something's wrong, Revali. No use in lying." He shakes his head.  
"It's nothing you need to worry about." You set down the cloth inside the bowl before setting it down on the table and walking around so that you're facing him. "Nothing's wrong."  
"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" you whisper to him. "Is it something I've done?" He tentatively shakes his head, looking down at his hands.  
"Is there anywhere we can talk about this where my children won't hear?" he murmurs.  
"Of course," you assure him. "Follow me."

As you slightly open the door to your room, you peek inside to make sure that your daughter isn't hiding around. After you're assured that she isn't around, you fully open the door and usher him inside.  
"Where are we?" he inquires.  
"This is my room," you explain, locking the door behind you. "The girls know not to bother me if the door's locked." You usher towards the armchair in the corner of your room before sitting down on the edge of your bed. He hesitantly takes his seat in the armchair. "So, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He takes in a deep breath, his eyes fixated on his hands.  
"I don't think it's working between Tessa and I," he finally admits to you. "Is...is that a bad thing?"  
"I'm sorry to hear," you murmur back. "Why aren't things working between you two?"  
"I don't know..." he sighs, leaning back into his seat. "She thinks I have all the time in the _world _to run around after her. She lost her temper at me the other day because I went off to train at the Flight Range without telling her. Wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day. I haven't really caught a break from it, you know?"  
"I'm sorry you have to deal with that," you tell him, placing your hand on top of his. "It must be _awful _dealing with that."  
"I'll say," he responds quietly. "It's grown _exhausting. _She wants to know where I am at all times. And she thinks _I'm _the one being ill-tempered around the children." He shakes his head and sighs. "But enough of that. I'm just relieved I could catch a break."  
"Do you think it might help if you and Tessa could talk to someone about it?" you ask him.  
"I'm not sure," he whispers. "She hardly looks in my _direction _when I'm around. It's..._concerning, _to say the least."  
"I'm so sorry..." you apologise to him. "It sounds _horrible."_  
"You know...sometimes I've wondered what it would have been like if I hadn't returned to the Sunshine Realm. If I'd stayed in the twilight. Sometimes I've thought about dropping everything and returning. Then I wouldn't have to worry whether or not I'm going to wake up the next day."  
You wrap your arms around him, shocked by the words he's using.  
"I'm so sorry," you whisper, tears welling in your eyes. "I'm so sorry you feel that way. It's not right..."  
"Is it selfish of me to want to die, [Y/N]?"  
"No...but it's not normal. I'm so sorry." You have to stop yourself from crying. You feel so bad for him, knowing that the others were probably making it worse by taunting him earlier on today. It's _awful, _thinking of everything he's had to go through. He holds you a little tighter.  
"[Y/N], I...I have to tell you something," he finally admits after letting go of you. You stand up and start to head back towards your bed.  
"Yes?" you ask him, watching as he stands up. He takes your hand, and you find yourself glancing down at it before meeting his eyes once again.  
"For a long time...I was unsure of it. But I think I _love _you."


	483. Chapter Four Hundred and Eighty-Two || Second-Hand Embarrassment: The Official Chapter

**Time: 6:56 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Cavaliere's House, Pianta Village  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You remain wide awake as he sleeps peacefully besides you, an arm wrapped around your waist. As you climb out of bed, you pick up your clothes and set them on the end of the bed before beginning to put them on, one by one.  
_"You should keep those off," _he murmurs. _"You look much better without them on."_  
"Once was out of sympathy," you protest. "Twice would be for the hell of it."  
"I daresay..." he begins, sitting upright, "they're probably not going to return here for another two weeks...but what would _I _know?"  
_"I'm_ married," you protest, poking him in the chest. "And _so_ are you."  
"That didn't stop you _before," _he smirks.  
"Nice try," you tell him with a smile of your own as he pulls you back towards him.  
_"Don't leave me like this..." _he murmurs back as you climb on top of him.  
The door swings wide open, and you're met with a yelp of shock from Cavaliere.  
_"Sorry, [Y/N]!" _he exclaims, covering his eyes and immediately slamming the door shut behind him.  
_"What the fuck?!" _you shout, jumping onto the ground and throwing on your clothes as fast as you can.  
_The door was locked, _you murmur as your cheeks grow warm. _It was locked. How'd he get in?_  
"Shit..." you scowl. "Shit!"

You can barely look Revali or Cavaliere in the eyes as you stare at the food on your plate. Koume and Giudice are chatting away about the different types of frogs on the island, and Mike and Vinny are busy showing each other memes from their phones. You stare at your hands, feeling incredibly guilty at what you've just done.  
"Nice weather we've been having," Cavaliere decides.  
"Yeah," you mutter, pushing your peas to the side while you stab at a piece of potato. "Pretty nice."  
"Is everything alright, [Y/N]?" Giudice frowns out of concern for you.  
"No," you respond. "Everything is _not _alright." You try your best to remain calm as you eat your dinner, but you're immeasurably angry as of now. You can barely go two seconds without thinking of what's most likely going to happen.  
"Charlotte," Cavaliere begins calmly as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handful of coins, "go and take the kids to the arcade by Coconut Mall."  
"Is something going on?" she asks him.  
"Just go," you order her.  
"Yes, Queen [Y/N]," she murmurs back, bowing her head out of respect. Kotake and Koume wordlessly get up out of their seats.  
"Come on," Kotake ushers Medli, taking her hand and dragging her after Giudice.  
"Mike and Vinny," Cavaliere continues, "you too."  
"But Dad!" Mike cries out.  
"You heard me, boys."  
"The _baseball _game's about to start!" Vinny snaps.  
"Go with Giudice."  
"And it's the New Donk Knights against the Goron City Giants!" Mike tries to argue.  
"I'll _get _you tickets for the next game in Wuhu Island," Cavaliere negotiates, somewhat angrily. "Now _just _leave." The two sigh and get up off the couch before following Giudice out of the house.  
Cavaliere then turns to face you, a rather enfuriated expression upon his face.

"What's going on, [Y/N]?" he demands. "What's the attitude all about?"  
"I'm twenty-four, Cavaliere," you snap back. "Don't pull _that _shit on me."  
"Is it because I walked in on you two?" he continues.  
"No," you immediately answer.  
_"Don't _lie-"  
Before he can continue, you slam your fist on the table.  
"Okay, _fine!" _you shout back. "I'm pissed off about you barging into my room!"  
"It was an accident," he protests. "And even if it wasn't, this is _my _house."  
"My family _paid _for this fucking place!" you holler. "Don't you think I should at _least _be entitled to my own privacy?!"  
"I don't care _what's _going on in your marriages that's prompted you two to sleep together," he hisses, "but this is blatant _disrespect _towards your husband-"  
"Don't you fucking _dare _tell him!" you snap. "I swear to the _Deities, _Colton, if you fucking tell _Ganondorf, _you're-"  
You're cut off by the sound of your phone ringing.

There's no caller ID on the screen. For a few seconds, you glance between Cavaliere, Revali and the phone. Eventually, you take in a few deep breaths before picking it up and answering the call.  
"Hello?" you start in a timid voice.  
"Hey, girl!" Kylee chirps. "Guess who we just _found?"_  
"Uh...hang on a second." You stand up and head out into the backyard. You make sure to close the door behind you as soon as possible, before making a beeline to one of the remaining hammocks. You take a seat on it and take a few shaky breaths.  
"[Y/N]," she sighs, "you sound like you're a six year old who's just watched _The Notebook. _Something's up."  
"Don't worry about that," you assure her. "Who'd you find?"  
"We found _Gan!" _she answers in her usual chirpy voice. "But seriously, what's going on right now?" You bite your lip, not wanting to answer.  
_"What's going on?" _you can hear Zelda asking in the background.  
"Kylee," you begin, "can you please put Tessa on the phone?"  
"Okay, sis. Hold up a sec..." You hear the sound of the phone being passed to another person.  
"Hey, [Y/N]," Tessa finally answers. "Is everything alright?"  
"Tessa?" you murmur.  
"...are my kids giving you any trouble? Komali's just started learning how to grab things, so he can be a bit of a pain to deal with, haha!"  
"Tessa," you repeat.  
"...how's Cavaliere, by the way? It's been _ages _since I've seen him! He's always got some good advice, you know."  
"Tessa," you declare in the calmest voice you can manage. "Your husband just _cheated _on you."  
There's dead silence for a grand total of three seconds.  
"Hang on..." she begins quietly, "is it already April Fool's?"  
"I'm sorry, Tessa," you whisper, trying to hold back your tears. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came _over _me, but-"  
You can hear the phone being passed on to someone else, as well as the sound of Tessa wailing as she runs away from said phone.  
"Uh..." Kylee begins nervously, "is it a good time to tell you that you were on _loudspeaker, _[Y/N]?"  
Your heart stops at those words.  
_"Where'd she go?" _you can hear Ganondorf scowling in the background.  
_"Looks like Tessa's heading back towards the Earth Vellumental's temple," _Lloyd answers.  
_"I'll go get her," _he decides.  
"Nya and Birdie are coming back to Isle Delfino with their sons," Zelda calmly informs you. "I know it might not be the best place to tell you this, but we _do_ need you back here, [Y/N]."  
"Fine," you sigh.  
"Just meet us in Toad Town," Kylee adds on.  
"Yep. I'll be right there once Nya and Birdie get back. Goodbye."  
You hang up and pocket your phone, looking up to find Revali standing there.

"What do _you _want, jack-ass?" you snap, storming past him.  
"You _had _to tell her," he hisses, _"didn't _you?"  
"Somebody had to," you decide before heading back into the house. "And by the way, Ganondorf knows, too. So if _I _were you, I'd run for the hills." You pick up the Sword of Sols, which is sheathed in its scabbard, and throw it over one shoulder.  
"What's going on?" Cavaliere demands.  
"The others need us," you inform him. "Nya and Birdie are returning here with their sons. I'll call you tomorrow morning."  
"But _[Y/N]-"_  
"I'm sorry," you mutter, "but I don't have time for this."


	484. Chapter Four Hundred and Eighty-Three || Remember the last chapter name? This is its sequel!

**Time: 8:00 PM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: ???**

Once you arrive through the painting, it doesn't take long for you to find the others. They're standing by the front gates of Toad Town. You're contemplating rushing back through the painting and then darting through another before the others have a chance to see where you go. You feel sick to the stomach, knowing what's likely to happen.  
"We just need to stay calm," you assure yourself as you begin to make your way through the field of flowers. "If we act calm, _they'll _act calm."  
"[Y/N]," Revali murmurs, "you need to be careful-"  
"Shut the _fuck _up," you hiss back at him.  
_"There they are," _you can hear Zelda telling the others.  
_"Come on, Tess," _Kylee pleads, _"it's not worth it. You're better than this."  
"Get your fucking hands off me, Kylee," _Tessa snaps back. Moments later, you spot Kylee tumbling over.  
"Ow!" she cries as she skids to a stop in the pond of leeches. "Ouch!"  
"Tessa," Lloyd pleads, "you need to take a breather."  
"I do _not _need to take a fucking breather!" she screams back at him. Soon, Lloyd joins Kylee in her bath of blood-sucking leeches. As the programmer stomps towards you, you can't help but to shudder in fear.  
"Tessa," Revali begins as he holds his hands out in front of her. "I can explain-"  
She knees him in the stomach before shoving him to the ground and booting him in the chest.  
_"I deserved that..." _he mutters in pain.  
"Bloody _oath, _mate," she snarls before turning towards you. With a clenched fist, she throws a punch right at the bridge of your nose. Almost immediately, you're met with a stinging pain. Blood is already running down both nostrils; you wipe your sleeve in order to clear it away from your upper lip. "Why'd you sleep with him?" The blood's getting too much to wipe away, so you cover your hands over your nose. "Fuckin' _answer _me, you whore-"  
Almost immediately, Tessa's thrown away to the side.  
As she collapses into the ground, you glance up to see Ganondorf's figure.  
_"Out _of my way, [Y/N]," he sneers, pointing to where Tessa's curled up. You take a step back and watch as he proceeds to lift up Revali by the back of his tunic. "What do you have to _say _for yourself, _boy?"_  
"You think I'm an _idiot, _don't you?" he retorts. "You think I don't _know_ about what you didwith my wife the day of your wedding?"  
"That was five _years _ago, you cock-head!" Tessa roars as she sits upright. "You and I _weren't _even dating!"  
"What'd they do?" you demand as you turn to face the duo. _"Ganondorf, what the fuck did you do?!" _He remains dead silent.  
"What do you _think, _you stupid bitch?!" Tessa hollers as she shoves you to the side. "Take a _wild _fuckin' guess!"  
You already know exactly what they're alluding to.  
"You fucking _slut!" _you scream at her before throwing your fist _right _into the bridge of her nose. The frame of her glasses snaps, and before you have the chance to kick her in the chest for good measure, you're already being dragged away by Zelda.

"This needs to stop _now, _you four!" Zelda hisses as she holds a hand out in front of Tessa.  
"It's not _worth _it, Tessa," Lloyd adds on, helping Kylee to hold her back.  
_"Let me at her!" _she roars, stomping on Lloyd's foot. He grits his teeth together.  
"You'd better watch your _back, _Tessa!" you scream back at her.  
"Who _else _have you been sleepin' with?!" she snaps back. "Three not _good _enough for you?!"  
"Because _I'm _the one who slept with my ex's father _and _my ex's best friend. You're _real _classy, Teresa."  
"You'd better shut your _mouth _about her!"  
_"That is enough!" _you hear Wu hollering. _"[Y/N] and Teresa, stand down!" _You let out a sigh.  
"Yes, Wu," you murmur. Zelda lets go of you, so you proceed to storm over to Ganondorf and pull him down to your height by the ear. _"You _listen to me. If you _ever _do that again...you'll be sleeping outside for the next _year."_  
"Can _you _guys just shut the fuck _up?" _Kylee groans as she steps between you and Ganondorf, pushing you away from each other. "So you had a surprise swingers' party with a five year delay. Who _gives _a shit? Can we just go to _sleep _already? I wanna get up _early _tomorrow so we can all save our friends and be _done _with this shit."  
"That's not the _point, _Kylee," Tessa sneers. Her bottom lip is starting to tremble. She's trying to say something, but she's struggling to find the words to fill the gaps. She shakes her head in disbelief. "I'm going to bed. _Good _fucking night, assholes."  
And with that, she storms off.  
Tears are threatening to surface in your own eyes. You shake your head and push past the others.  
You feel _incredibly _guilty, but also heartbroken by what they've done.


	485. Chapter Four Hundred and Eighty-Four || Kylee again.

**Time: 4:12 AM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"You look like you had a rough night, [Y/N]," Lloyd declares.  
As you sit up, you notice that it's still dark out. The stars in the sky twinkle every so often. Your head is pounding as you try to stand up. Lloyd immediately throws your arm over his shoulders. You glance down at your phone; the time reads four-twelve AM.  
"Did I _really _fall asleep out here?" you murmur.  
"Yeah," he confirms. "I didn't want to leave you...not while you were injured."  
"Thanks, Lloyd..." you sigh. "Anyone else up?"  
"Kylee's been watching Tess," he explains, "and Zelda's kept an eye on Revali. Dunno about _Ganondorf, _though..." At the mention of the names, you can't help but to sigh again.  
"I _really _fucked up," you admit to him. "Now all _three _of 'em probably hate me for it."  
"Just give it some time," he advises. "All four of you are _rightfully _angry at one another, and it's _really _shitty that it's come up now when the Overlord's sent out some of his fuckers to do his dirty work. I'm sure you guys can get through it."  
"What happens if we can't?" you worry. "Lloyd, I ruined at _least _one marriage last night. I'm _awful. _I never should've let him do that..."  
"We all make mistakes, but it's what we do to fix them that counts. Now, let's go and see if Mipha's up. I doubt you can fend for yourself while you're like this."  
"Thank you, Lloyd," you whisper. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Upon reaching Toad Town, you find Zelda and Kylee walking along the streets, talking to one another about their favourite types of cake. Lloyd waves to the duo, prompting them to turn their attention to you.  
"Good morning," Kylee says with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry yesterday was such a shit-show with Tess-"  
"It's not your fault," you assure her. "It's mine."  
"How's she doing now?" Lloyd asks her.  
"She only _just _fell asleep an hour ago," she admits to him. "We spent a lot of time talking...well, in the latter half of the night, anyway. The first half...she was crying a lot."  
"And how about him? Is he alright?"  
"It's hard to say," Zelda responds quietly. "He seemed to be off when I asked him about it. I don't think he went to bed until two."  
"At least they're getting rest now," he decides. "Any word on Ganondorf?"  
"He's with Wu at the moment," Kylee informs him. "Dunno where they _are, _but I think they're both asleep."  
"How about Mipha? Is she around?"  
"She's asleep, sorry," Zelda sighs. "I don't want to wake her. Last night was quite stressful for her."  
"That's all good. It's pretty early anyway-"  
His voice abruptly halts at the sound of his phone ringing.

As Lloyd pulls his phone out of his pocket, you take a seat on the edge of the fountain. Kylee and Zelda follow suit.  
_"Hello?" _he asks, starting to wander towards the western streets. _"Harumi, what time is it over there?" _You peer at your reflection within the still waters of the fountain. You haven't suffered too much, but there's bruising around your nose. You glance back up towards Kylee, who's busy tapping away at the screen of her bionic arm.  
"Everything alright, you three?" a voice asks. Your eyes drift up to the source of the voice, after which they almost immediately dart back down to your hands.  
"We're okay," Zelda responds. "Go back to bed."  
"What are _you_ doing up so early, Revali?" Kylee mutters. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
"I could ask the same, Kylee," he responds as he crosses his arms over his chest. You roll your eyes, to which he adds on, "I didn't know you found the sky so _intriguing, _[Y/N]."  
_"I had a feeling that was the case," _Lloyd chuckles in the distance, presumably to Harumi. _"So they're going to come in and teach us all how to sign with her?"_  
"Buzz off," Kylee warns him. "We don't want _no _trouble."  
_"No trouble..." _he repeats with a chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. "No _trouble, _eh?" He crouches down to your height and lifts up your chin. "There's no use in crying over a spent quiver. The damage is already _done, _[Y/N], and there's _nobody _to blame for it but you." You shove him away before standing back up. Lloyd's already rushing back over to the rest of you.  
"What's your _problem?!" _he shouts at him. "Leave them alone!"  
"You're not going to win them over _that _easily, Lloyd," he mutters, turning around and heading over towards the eastern streets.  
Once he's out of earshot, you all let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Ugh...I swear to God he just _wants _to cause trouble," Kylee scowls, clenching her fists together. "I know Tessa went from hating him to _marrying _him, but I can't _stand _his attitude. It's so foul!"  
"Didn't you say that you thought his tone was irritating when you first saw him?" Lloyd asks.  
"Yeah," she mutters. "When my niece was playin' the game he was in, I wanted to drive my head through _drywall."_  
"Wasn't your niece only one when you mentioned that?" Zelda protests. Kylee takes in a deep breath.  
"I have another niece," she admits quietly. "My dad had a son around twenty years before he and my mom found out they were having my older brother. That son was my _half_-brother."  
"I presume he has a daughter," you decide.  
"Yeah," she murmurs. "She and I were born on the same day, actually. But she doesn't _know _I'm her aunt. She's under the impression we're _just _best friends."  
"Tessa," Lloyd guesses.  
"Don't tell her."  
"We won't," Zelda promises her.  
The four of you are quiet.  
"You know," Kylee whispers, "I saw Tessa the day Medli was born. She told me that if she and Revali were to die before their daughter was old enough to fend for herself...that she wanted me to raise her. And...it's _really _made me think."  
"Think about what?" Zelda asks.  
"We made a pact," she decides. "That if I ever changed my mind about wanting to be a mom that she'd act as surrogate for me."  
"You want to be a mom, Kylee?" Lloyd asks her.  
"Yeah," she sighs. "But I don't know if I could do it on my own. Just knowing how much Corky struggled when she was raising her son...I don't know if I could keep a high head like she did."  
"It's a double-edged sword," you tell her. "It's rewarding...but sometimes they can be little shits." She giggles to herself.  
"Yeah," she smiles. "Anyway, I don't really have to worry, because I haven't found the right guy yet."  
"I'm sure you will one day, Kylee," Zelda promises her.  
"If I don't," she chuckles, _"I'll _just stick to bein' the cool aunt."


	486. Chapter Four Hundred and Eighty-Five || ｔｈｉｓ　ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　ｗａｓ　ｂｒｏｕｇｈｔ　ｔｏ　ｙｏｕ　ｂｙ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｒｏｐｅｓ　ｏｆ　ｆｅｍｉｎｉｓｔ　ｔｈｅａｔｒｅ

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: ???**

_"Do you still remember the promise you made to me?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"I just feel as if you...don't."  
"How so?"  
"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact you didn't remember what you promised. Or maybe it's the fact I'm lying here in a pool of my own blood."  
"Oh. I suppose."  
"Yeah. You suppose."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Yeah. You're sorry."  
"I really am."  
"I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to forgive you for doing this to me."  
"You don't have to."  
"Yeah. I don't have to."_


	487. Chapter Four Hundred and Eighty-Six || That elevator fight between Solange and Jay-Z but replace Solange with Tess and Jay-Z with Gan

**Time: 6:32 AM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: Toad Town, The Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

A few of you are now gathered by a platform where several sky tram carriages remain empty. The Sun is just barely creeping over the horizon. You can't help but to rub the sleep from your eyes; you'd made the decision to rest for a bit after you'd finished talking with Lloyd, Zelda and Kylee by the fountain.  
"What's the plan of attack?" you quietly ask Mario as you look around the station. He and Olivia had been absent last night, as they had allegedly found a secret passageway into the grounds where Peach's castle once stood, and had subsequently decided to scour the area for any potential signs that may have been left behind by Peach or the monster who'd turned her into the origami figure.  
"We've got to wait for the operator to wake up," he explains to you as Olivia peeks out at the sea over Kylee's shoulder. "And for everyone else to get here."  
"Yeah," you murmur before turning to face the carriages. "How many people will fit per carriage?"  
"Four, although kids only count as half a passenger."  
"I see."  
"I need a fuckin' _coffee..." _Kylee grumbles before reaching into her pocket and pulling out several colourful sachets. She takes a long, thin charcoal-toned package with a red stripe along the top before ripping the top off and tipping the contents into her mouth. She then proceeds to smirk at the look of disgust she's earnt from Mario. "Quick and easy."  
"That's pretty gross," you protest before turning back to the carriages. "So...how many will we need for all of us?"  
"Hmm..." Olivia ponders. "There's eleven of us, so that'll be three carriages. Can I go with you two, Mario and Kylee?"  
"Sure thing, kiddo!" she grins. "If we're lucky enough, we might be able to snag some extra _leg _room."  
"Ooh, that'll be fun!" she beams back.

By the time Zelda, Mipha, Lloyd and Wu arrive, you notice that there's a red-spotted Toad following along behind them. The five look quite chirpy.  
"Good morning," Wu tells the rest of you with a smile. "I trust that you're all ready to start this new day afresh?"  
"Yes, Sensei!" Olivia chirps. "I'm _so _excited to travel on the rail!"  
"I am glad to hear," he replies, briefly bowing his head down.  
"Is it alright if us three take one carriage?" Kylee asks Wu. "I just thought it'd be best for me to have _some _space in case I have a seizure on the way."  
"You're quite right," he agrees. "I'm unsure of how the seating for the rest of us will go, I'm afraid."  
"Why's that?" Mario asks.  
"Wanna know how I got this bruise?" you ask him nonchalantly, poking the bridge of your nose with your index finger.  
"Mama _Mia..." _he murmurs.  
"Yeah," you mutter before turning to face Wu. "What do _you _think?"  
"We shall see once everyone else gets here," the old sensei assures you. You peek up over the fence to spot Ganondorf, Revali and Tessa walking towards the platform from different streets in the town.  
"Speak of the Devil," you retort as the Toad opens the doors to the first carriage. Zelda and Mipha are quick to scurry in, followed almost immediately by Lloyd.  
"Uh...aren't we supposed to decide the seating arrangements?" you frown.  
"We already have," Wu assures you as he places a hand on the rail. "You, Ganondorf, Revali and Tessa will be in the next carriage."  
_"More like Ganondorf and three dead bodies," _you can _faintly _hear Kylee whispering to Mario. He laughs, but immediately attempts to hide it from you. Still, you find yourself smiling. Perhaps you're so exhausted with everything that all you _can _do is smile.  
You watch the door to the first carriage close, and moments later, it begins to roll down the line.  
_"Bastards..." _Tessa mutters underneath her breath. The Toad nervously glances up at the four of you.  
"Uh..." he begins as the door to the next carriage opens. "Here." As you hop inside, you take a seat and immediately look out of the window. You don't want to face the others.  
_This is going to be a long ride..._you think in disdain.

**\- - -**

As the carriage begins to move, the four of you remain dead silent. You're purposefully avoiding their gazes, not wanting to start any trouble. With further and further distance the carriage makes, the green hills are gradually yellowing and the tree leaves are beginning to brown.  
"Why'd those assholes cram us all in the same carriage?" Tessa grumbles under her breath.  
"Wouldn't surprise me if it was _Wu's _doing," Ganondorf mutters back.  
Silence once again.  
Your eyes begin to wander around the cabin. Tessa's eyes are glued to a paperback novel, while Ganondorf's are trained at the ground.  
You feel extremely uncomfortable with Revali's piercing glare at you.  
"What was the weather like in Hyrule last week?" Ganondorf asks Tessa.  
"Shit. It's _always_ shit. It's too fuckin' cold."  
"Should've visited the south."  
"Not like I had any choice." At Tessa's latter words, Revali stares at her as if she's just said something deeply offensive. You're glad that the attention's off you for now. While you rub at the bridge of your nose and wince at the residual pain, you notice Tessa smiling.  
"What's so funny?" you hiss.  
"Nothing," she responds, although her smile's starting to widen.  
Silence again.  
"Where are we going?" Revali demands.  
"Not _Toad _Town," Ganondorf responds in a smart-ass tone, _"that's _for sure." You can't help yourself from giggling.  
"I _know _that," he snaps back. Your eyes drift back to the window. The grassy hills now bear a coppery hue, with rich, brown leaves gently falling off the large, deciduous trees-  
_Pop._

Someone's making a popping noise with their mouth; from the tell-tale smirk on Tessa's face, you can tell she's the culprit.   
_Pop.  
_This time, Ganondorf is smiling as well. You notice that Revali's watching Tessa in a rather stern manner.  
_Pop.  
_By now, you find yourself chuckling at the noise. It's so simple, yet it seems to be _really _annoying Revali.  
_Pop.  
_You cover your mouth with your hand, hiding a snicker from the others. His eyes are gradually narrowing with every subsequent popping noisethat Tessa makes.  
"Teresa," Revali finally scolds her, _"grow _up."  
With a smile still on her face, she places her hands on his forearm and slowly leans over towards his ear. He takes in a steady, deep breath as Tessa stops only a smidge away from his head.  
_Pop.  
_He lets out a slow, deep sigh as Tessa sits back down, a cheesy grin plastered onto her face. You find yourself smiling at her antics. She's being rather annoying, but knowing that it's directed towards _him _makes it all worth it. Ganondorf appears to be quite amused as well.  
"Don't be such a grump-ass," she taunts to her spouse.  
"I'm allowed to be whatever I wish to be," Revali scoffs back.  
"You're _allowed _to shut the fuck up and stop _back-chatting _me."  
"I'm not a child."  
"You're acting like one."  
_"You're _acting like one-" His voice immediately halts as Tessa shoves him against the wall of the carriage and pins him by his shoulders.  
"Once we're out of this damn carriage," she murmurs, "I want to have a _proper _talk with you. And if you even _think _about fucking off to God-knows-where...you'll be in _deep _shit."  
"Tessa?" Ganondorf finally asks.  
"Yeah?"  
"Sit down and _be _quiet. I'm trying to rest."

"Fuck off," you scoff. "You're _just _as guilty as he is."  
"Last time I recalled," he responds, _"I _wasn't the one who decided to sleep with another man yesterday."  
"Shutthe fuck _up_, Ganondorf," Tessa hisses back. "Your body count is higher than the average attendee of a_ frat_ party." You have to hide your laughter as she leans back in her seat, a smirk on her face. "Seriously. You're like a door knob."  
"How so?" he mutters.  
_"Everyone's _had a turn."  
This time, you and Revali both burst into laughter, although you immediately shut up upon receiving a vicious glare from Ganondorf.  
"That's not true," he tries to argue. With a smirk, Tessa raises her hands and begins counting with them.  
"Let's see, shall we?" she asks, starting to rattle off names.  
"We shall _not _see," he protests.  
"Impa, Hellen, [M/N], _[Y/N]..."_  
"Stop it."  
"Harumi, Lloyd, Kai, Misako..."  
"That's _enough, _Dolton."  
"Mipha, Claire, Kylee, Peach..."  
"Tessa, you'd _better _stop before I-"  
"Aliya, Ruto, Zelda, and _let's_ not forget my _husband, _shall we?" As Ganondorf shakes his head and face-palms, you slowly move your attention to Revali, who looks about as confused as you feel. He shrugs his shoulders before the two of you return your attention to the other duo.  
"Are you _done _now?" he hisses at her. With a pout that immediately turns into a smirk, she nods her head.  
"Yep," she replies, popping the 'P'.  
Once more, silence resumes.  
You decide to go to sleep, knowing that it's going to be a _long _time before you can set foot on open ground again.

**\- - -**

You're awoken by the sound of a phone ringing; upon closer inspection, it's yours. You reach into your pocket and pull out the BorgPhone before glancing at the caller ID.  
It's Birdie.  
You answer the call and bring the screen against your ear.  
"Hello?" you begin.  
"[Y/N]," Birdie begins in a tone of complete and utter nervousness. "Are Kotake and Koume with you?"  
"No," you respond. "Why?"  
"What about Medli and Komali?"  
"No," you repeat. "What's going on?"  
She bursts into tears.  
_"They've all gone missing!" _she wails. "Dad, Nya and I have looked _everywhere, _but we can't find them! I'm so sorry, [Y/N]!" As you glance up at the others, you realise that Tessa is staring at the ground, with her hands covering her mouth as she tries to stop herself from crying.  
"Are you sure?" you murmur.  
"Borg and Gadd are scanning through the security footage around the island from the past twenty-four hours," she explains, "but it's taking them a long time."  
"Is it _just _those four missing?" you ask her carefully.  
"My son's gone, too," she cries. She pauses for a few moments; you can hear Cavaliere speaking in the background, but you can't distinguish what he's saying. "What?"  
_"Gadd just found footage of them all heading through the Toad Town portrait at approximately three-thirty AM," _you can hear him explaining to Birdie. _"Borg cross-referenced it with security footage in Toad Town, and they were spotted hopping into sky railway carriages-"_  
It's at this point you can hear unmistakable giggles in the cabinets underneath your seat.  
"Mother _Rosalina," _you murmur, setting your phone down and opening the cabinets. You spot an unmistakable pair of [E/C] eyes watching you, alongside a set of chartreuse eyes. Moments later, Kotake tumbles out, followed briefly by Medli. The two can't stop giggling as they head over to the other cabinets beneath Tessa and Revali's seats, opening them up to reveal Koume and Birdie's son. She's carrying Komali in her arms; he looks rather annoyed.  
Your jaw drops.  
"Birdie?" you slowly tell her. "We _just _found them. They're in the carriage with us. They were hiding here _all _this time."  
"Oh, thank the _Deities," _she sighs with relief. "I'll tell Dad. I'll meet you by Autumn Mountain, alright?"  
"Is that where we're going?" you ask her.  
"Yeah," she responds.  
And with that, she hangs up.  
It's at this point that you notice Tessa's _fuming._

"Fucking _Hell, _Medli!" Tessa sobs as she buries her face into her hands. "Are you _serious?! _You nearly gave me a _heart _attack!"  
"I'm sorry, Mama," she apologises, climbing up into the seat in-between Tessa and Revali. She's almost immediately scooped up by the former, and for a while, Tessa doesn't let go of her. She's still sobbing. "Mama, why are you _crying _so much?"  
"You _scared _her, Medli," Revali decides in a stern tone. "Don't you understand?"  
"You two should know better," Ganondorf reminds Kotake and Koume. "If I _ever _catch you running away from Giudice or Cavaliere again, I'll send you to Buliara's for a week."  
Kotake gulps, while Koume shrugs her shoulders.  
"She isn't mean," she decides nonchalantly, "she's just responsible."  
"Are you _crazy, _Koume?!" Kotake protests with wide eyes. "She's really mean! She told me off for a million _years _because I said some bad words in front of Urbosa!"  
"What _kind _of bad words?" Medli asks with a smile. Kotake cups her hands around her mouth and whispers something in her new friend's ear. _"Shut up_ isn't bad. My mama knows _heaps _of really bad words, and my dad cries whenever she uses this one with four letters that starts with 'C'-"  
"That's _enough," _Tessa reprimands.  
"I'm sorry, [Y/N]," Birdie's son apologises as he heads over to where you're standing. "I just wanted to find my dad."  
"You _really _should have told your mother where you were going, Link," you tell him as you crouch down to his height. "She was worried _sick _about you."  
"Why'd you lot even come here?" Ganondorf asks all of the children.  
"This weird lady with a motorbike helmet at the arcade told us that we had to go," Koume decides. "She had this funny-looking axe with a glowing, blue blade!"  
"Ooh," Medli adds on, "and she was also wearing a white dress!"  
"She had a _really _scary robot voice," Kotake pipes in. There's only one person you know that fits that description...  
"The Hackergirl," you murmur.

"She _still _around?" Tessa frowns. "It's been five _years. _I kept an eye on her Chirp account, but she didn't post _anything. _And she only liked _one _Chirp in all that time...it was a picture Harumi took with Lloyd, Jay, Nya, Ultraviolet and Killow at a karaoke bar in New Ninjago City."  
"That's so strange," you admit.  
"Whenever the Hackergirl shows her face, something _awful _tends to happen afterwards," Revali tells the rest of you. "You don't suppose she was protecting these five?" Tessa immediately reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone before typing away at the screen.  
"Just asked her," she responds. Moments later, her phone chimes with a notification tone. Tessa squints at the text. "I got word that a premediated abduction was going to take place, and that your daughter was the primary target." She immediately resumes her typing.  
"Someone was after her?" Ganondorf murmurs.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if it was the Overlord's doing," you mutter angrily. Tessa's phone chimes again.  
"My sources suggest that the culprits were not the Overlord or any of his affiliates," she recites, "but instead the same group that was involved in a break and enter within New Ninjago City's western districts, the unlawful entry of Kryptarium Prison with the intent of freeing its prisoners, _and _the subsequent disappearance of Jay Gordon-Walker. I suggest contacting Cyrus Borg if you wish to receive more information on the matter. I am afraid I will have to cease contact for now, but I will initiate contact the next time I am able to. Stay safe, and whatever you do, do _not _let them find you or your daughter."  
With that, Tessa slowly lowers her phone.  
"Why would a group of street thugs from Ninjago be after Medli?" you ask her quietly. "Has she even been outside of _Hyrule _before?"  
"No," Revali answers, "she hasn't."  
"I think I know why," Tessa admits.  
You all watch her, awaiting her answer.

"Nya said that the robbery in that warehouse yielded a motherboard for the thieves," Tessa explains, "and that Borg had security footage of Jay playing an arcade machine before disappearing. I spoke with Borg over the phone last night about it...y'know, just clearing my head from yesterday. And he said that people all over Ninjago are starting to go missing. The connecting piece of the puzzle is that they were _all _in some sort of arcade at the times of their disappearance, and that they'd been playing this old-school, 16-bit arcade game called Prime Empire."  
"So you think it's connected?" you ask her.  
"Get this," she declares. "After I got off the phone with Borg, I almost _immediately _get a call from Gadd. Says that one of Bowser's sons called him, and that three of the Koopalings are now missing, so he gave me Larry's number and I left the call to talk with Larry. From what he tells me over the next twenty minutes, Iggy, Wendy and Ludwig had _all_ went missing the day before Bowser and Junior had left to go to Peach's origami festival. They were _last _seen heading into an arcade near their home, but they were _never _seen going out. The only thing Larry had to prove they'd gone in the first place was a screenshot of Wendy's Snapchat story. They were playing a game called Prime Empire at the time, and the caption mentioned they were up to level thirteen of the game."  
"There's that Prime_ Empire _again..." Ganondorf murmurs.  
"What happened afterwards?" Revali asks her.  
"About a couple of hours after," she declares, "I got a call from Matt's wife, Elisa. She told me that her kids hadn't come home from their local arcade, and that the last game they were seen playing was one called _Prime Empire. _That game...it was the same one _Jay _was playing. It was the same game _all _of the missing people in Ninjago have been playing, and it was the _same _one that Iggy, Wendy and Ludwig were playing. We don't know where everyone's going...we don't know where that game even _came _from...all we know is that it's the single recurring factor in _every _single disappearance. Borg's got ahold of the original machine, and he's been running all _sorts _of diagnostic tests with it, and he's found out that bits of data he inputs into Prime Empire are being transported to the Digiverse."  
"What's the matter with that?" Revali inquires.  
"That's where the Hackergirl and I _imprisoned _the Overlord," she whispers. "The person responsible for the game's creation...I don't think he has _anything _to do with the Overlord. But those people who released it..._that's _what I'm afraid of." She glances down at her hands. "He's trying to lure me in...I just _know _it."  
"But...what does he want with Medli?"  
"The same thing he wants with _me. _Our power." She bows her head down. "Do you remember how I was able to fix Kylee's arm with the touch of a finger? How I was able to amplify my voice through speakers without a wireless microphone? Well, that power has passed down in my family. My grandmother passed that power down to my father, and he passed it down to me. I...must've passed it onto her. It's the only explanation."  
"But how would they know that?" you ask her. "I don't imagine you'd want to brag about that sort of power being passed down..."  
"Do you remember what Lloyd told you the night Revali and the others got trapped in portraits by King Boo, Kohga and Zant?" she asks. "That P.I.X.A.L had done a DNA test on the feather that girl who'd gatecrashed our dinner in Zora's Domain left behind?"  
You nod your head.

"Well..." she begins, "P.I.X.A.L had my DNA recorded prior as a result of the Delfino Royal Hospital putting it into their database when I donated the blood Junior needed for that transfusion. The algorithm that she used to aid her in the test highlighted the genetic markers that we shared, and so it came up in the results that I was likely that child's mother. I kinda freaked out like a normal human being would, and it was at _that _point that she asked me if I knew that my powers were the result of a genetic mutation that likely began two generations before me. I did, and she told me that those same mutations were in that girl's DNA. I'm worried but then the whole _shrine _fiasco happens and I forget about it all because I'm concerned about saving my boyfriend's ass. About three weeks after I leave, I start getting sick and I _initially _pinned it down to homesickness and stress, but then I found out I was..."  
"Yeah..." you murmur.  
"Anyway, I asked P.I.X.A.L to do a test when my daughter was born. And, well...the results showed that the DNA from that feather she'd tested was _one-hundred _percent identical to my daughter's. And...I was _really _scared. Just knowing what that girl told me...I was _terrified, _because she'd told me that something _bad _was going to happen to her people, and that her mother felt like she was at fault."  
"She'd arrived from the future to tell you, eh?" Ganondorf guesses.  
"Yeah," she sighs. "She seemed so desperate to talk to Revali...like she wanted to warn him against doing something. And I've just been so worried he's going to get himself badly hurt._ That's _why I got upset with him the other day for running off to the Flight Range without telling me! I just wanted to know that he was _alright, _and that...that-"  
She bursts into tears.  
"I'm so sorry, Tessa..." you whisper, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You must be going through something _awful _right now."  
"I don't blame him for complaining to you about it..." she whispers, curling up in her seat. "I don't blame him at _all_. All I dois annoy the _shit_ out of people."  
"Teresa..." Revali sighs as he places his arms around her. "I've been around for one hundred and twenty-five years."  
"You were _dead _for a hundred of those years," she scoffs back.  
"I know," he murmurs, resting his head against her shoulder. "But you needn't worry about me. I'm doing everything I canto protect my children and my people, and I'll _keep_ on doing so until the day I die. I will _never _turn my back on the village...and _that, _I can promise." Tears begin welling in her eyes as she gives him a big hug. You find yourself smiling at the two.  
_"Come _here, you..." Ganondorf murmurs as he pulls you into his arms.  
"I'm sorry," you tell him. "I shouldn't have done what I did. But...is it _true _what Tessa said?"  
"I was joking around about the others," Tessa assures you. "Well, I _hope_ I was, anyway..." You all glance up as the carriage begins to slow down.  
Up ahead, you can see a platform, along with a homely sign reading _'Welcome to Autumn Mountain: Home of the Water Vellumental!'_


	488. Chapter Four Hundred and Eighty-Seven || Skipping over content? In a longfic? ASININE!

**Time: 10:21 AM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: Autumn Mountain, The Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Hey, guys!" Lloyd grins as the door to your carriage finally opens. Zelda, Mipha and Wu are standing beside him, smiling at the fact you're all relatively calm and happy now. However, the four all raise their eyebrows as Kotake and Koume hop out of the carriage, followed by Medli and Birdie's son. "Uh...I thought they were back in Isle Delfino."  
"No," Tessa sighs while climbing out, "the Hackergirl sent them back to Toad Town. Said that group responsible for Jay's disappearance was after Medli." You and Revali follow immediately after her, while Ganondorf isn't too far behind.  
"Sheesh..." he whistles, "it's best they stay here with _us_ then, isn't it?" As the doors to the second carriage close and it begins to head further down the rail, you watch as the third carriage arrives on the platform. The doors open, and Olivia bounces out with a big smile on her face, followed by a cheery-looking Kylee. Mario and a rather content Bob-omb without its fuse follow shortly afterwards.  
"Who's the new friend?" you ask.  
"His name's Bobby!" Olivia squeaks as she floats down to the Bob-omb's level. "He doesn't remember who he is or anything about his old life, but we're gonna be his new friends and make _new _memories with him. Isn't that a great idea?"  
_"Bless_ you, Olivia," Zelda says with a beam, placing her hands over her chest. Kylee spots your daughters and almost immediately begins chuckling.  
"Yo...they snuck back outta Isle Delfino? That's _pretty _impressive for a bunch of kids!"  
"Yes," you agree. "It's a _pretty _long story. Tessa can explain it to you, though." Kylee grabs your forearm and pulls you out of earshot of the others.  
_"Dude..." _she murmurs, _"Tessa drags out her stories. No wonder it was a pretty fuckin' long story." _You hide a snicker and return to the group with her.

"What's our plan of attack?" Lloyd finally asks.  
"Hmm..." Wu considers as he glances towards you. "[Y/N] and Tessa are still injured, it seems. Our best course of action may be to split up the group into two. One team shall search for the Water Vellumental's Temple, and the other shall stay here."  
"Does anyone else have any injuries that may require my abilities?" Mipha asks the group quietly.  
"Not that I can see," Zelda responds.  
"Kylee," Wu inquires, "how long has it been since you had a seizure?"  
"About eight months," she admits as she rounds up her hair into a low ponytail. "I've got my meds with me, so I'll be _damned _if I can't keep that streak."  
"We'll most likely need your assistance if the Water Vellumental has endured the same fate as the Earth Vellumental," he advises.  
"Wouldn't it be dangerous though, Sensei?" she protests. "I mean, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say the Water Vellumental produces _water. _Electricity and water _don't _really mix all that well."  
"Lloyd and I are well-versed in Airjitzu," he assures you. "On top of this, Revali can fly and Ganondorf is completely resistant to the effects of lightning."  
"What about Zelda and _Mario, _hmm?"  
"I...uh..._well, _Kylee, I'm not sure."  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Zelda assures Kylee as Olivia begins to fly towards a large ditch with several boats lying upturned. "I don't think I will, anyway."  
"Mario?" Kylee asks as she heads over to him. "I don't wanna hurt you if you want to go. What do _you _think?" In response, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a green-capped mushroom with white spots before popping it into his mouth. You recognise it as a 1-up. "Ooh, that's clever! But what if I shock you twice?"  
"Stop worrying about me," he assures her. "I _know _you won't shock me-"  
_"Eek!" _you can hear Olivia crying out as she hurries back towards the rest of you.  
"What's wrong?" Lloyd asks her. She raises a shaky hand towards the middle of the ditch.  
Lying unconscious in the centre is none other than Link.

You all clamber into the ditch as quickly as you can. Once you all reach him, you can tell that something's wrong. Mipha and Mario crouch down by his side, with the New Donker placing an ear against the Hylian's chest.  
"He's breathing," he informs the rest of you, "but I think he might have heatstroke."  
"Shit," Tessa whistles, watching as Mipha holds a hand over Link's head. The soft, teal energy radiates from her palm and sinks into his skin. "Is he going to be okay?"  
"Oh, Link..." Zelda murmurs as she joins the two. "Please tell me you're alright." She glances up at the others. "You'd better find that Water Vellumental. Hopefully it won't cause you as much trouble as that Earth Vellumental."  
_"What are you on about?" _you ponder.  
"I'll explain everything," she promises before turning to the others. _"Go _on, now! Quickly! Link is in _danger!"  
"Sheesh, lady!" _Kylee winces while she and the others start to head off.  
"Call us if he gets worse," Wu advises Tessa before leaving.  
"Can I go?" Medli squeaks.  
"C'mon!" Kotake adds on. "I wanna _fight _something!"  
"You'd best stay with your mother," Revali warns the former.  
"Don't test my patience," Ganondorf orders the latter. Both of them huff and sit down, crossing their arms over their chest and glaring as the others run down the path.


	489. Chapter Four Hundred and Eighty-Eight || 21pOTmxj_zY is what Tessa, Lloyd, Harumi, Link, Urbosa, Revali, Kai and Corky were doing the night of your wedding. It's a big fucking yikes but also hilarious in a suspect way.

Tessa gently rocks her son back and forth in her arms, humming a little lullaby to him. Koume's sitting next to her, watching him intently. Meanwhile, off to the distance, Kotake, Medli and Birdie's son are busy cackling their heads off as they wallop each other with sticks they'd found around the ditch. Mipha's working her healing powers on Link, while you and Zelda keep watch over the two.  
"How'd he get like this?" Zelda murmurs.  
"Heatstroke's pretty common where I'm from," Tessa explains to her. "The more time one spends in really stinking hot weather, the more likely it is that they'll get heatstroke. My older half-sister got it _really _bad one summer when she was turning eleven and I was seven."  
"That sounds awful," Mipha admits.  
"It was," she admits. "My dad and stepmother at the time had gone camping with Trista and some of her friends when she was struck down with it. They ended up driving her about three hours to the closest hospital. We all thought Trista was a _goner. _My little sister Tiana couldn't stop crying for _days _while Trista was in hospital."  
"I'm sorry to hear," Zelda murmurs.  
"The funniest thing is that the _moment _Trista got out, she asked Dad if she could go camping again!" Tessa shakes her head. "I say, it's certainly in the Doltongenes to be stubborn and persistent."  
"It reminds me of a certain someone," Mipha smiles as she turns her attention to the skies, where you can _just _see a dark blue dot in amongst the cloudless, azure skies.  
"Yes," Zelda giggles before turning to face Tessa again. "Never in a million _years _would I have guessed that you two would end up married to one another."  
"Yeah," she smiles as she holds her son close to her chest. "Y'know...he's always hard on himself. He doesn't think he's a good father." Her eyes wander over towards Medli, who's busy chasing Kotake with a worm on a stick. "But he's raised our daughter to be brave and determined. And...can I tell you a secret about Revali?"  
"Go on," you usher her.  
_"He's a really good cook," _she whispers with a smile. _"But you heard that from Medli, not me."_  
"I never knew that," Zelda beams. "Why, I'm learning new things about my Champions every day!"  
"How about Ganondorf?" Mipha asks you. "Does he have any secrets?"  
"He's usually the one that sings our daughters lullabies when it's their bedtime," you reply.  
"Ooh!" Koume pipes in. "Dad also plays the piano! _And _he likes reading!"  
"He wasn't always much of a reader," you elaborate, "but sometimes he and Yunobo will head to Gelato Beach and read while the girls and _that _Link build sandcastles..." You gesture over to Birdie's son, who's now lifting up Kotake and Medli in the air with the utmost ease.  
"It's going to be confusing once our Link wakes up," Zelda admits, glancing down towards the Hylian.  
"Yeah," you agree.  
"Does he have a nickname we can call him by?" Mipha inquires.  
"Not that I know of," you admit. "We all just call him Link."  
"Speaking of Link," Tessa decides as she glances down at the Hylian, "I have a funny story that includes him."  
"Do you, now?" Zelda inquires, tilting her head to the side.  
Tessa clears her throat, ready to tell another century-long story.

"It was the day [Y/N] and Ganondorf got married," Tessa declares. "More specifically, it was their reception. They'd _just _left, and Kylee was already passed out from all the shots she'd done with Kai and Urbosa."  
"Dear _me," _Mipha murmurs.  
"Shit was starting to hit the fan in the ballroom," she explains. "Birdie had a scrap with Bowser, and Jay was all grogged up but still clinging onto the karaoke microphone like a needy ex girlfriend, and it was getting pretty chaotic in there. So, a group of us decided to leave and play some blackjack in the recreation room. Keep in mind, we were _all _kinda drunk as well, but not as drunk as some of the people who were passed out. So we sit there for a while and we're just playing blackjack when Lloyd and Harumi come into the room, and they start asking for some volunteers."  
"Volunteers?" Zelda ponders. "What for?"  
"I dunno," she responds, "but Link, Urbosa, Revali, Corky and I decided to volunteer because we were getting pretty bored of blackjack. So we leave Nabooru, Cole, Aliya, Hayato, Billie, Pauline, Luigi and a couple of other people to their game, and we follow 'em over to the north-west elevator, where we see Kai waiting, and he's got this _big _shit-eating grin on his face, and we were kinda getting worried."  
"Hmm..." Zelda ponders. "I recall that night well. That elevator wasn't working when I tried to summon it to the first floor."  
"What did you guys even _do _in there?" you inquire.  
"I'll get to that," she assures you. "So, we're all pretty nervous, and finally, Corky asks Harumi what she needs the volunteers for, and Lloyd tells us that we'll be _hotboxing _the elevator."  
"Oh, _Din..." _you murmur, beginning to realise where the story is going. "Koume, why don't you play with the others for a while?"  
"Okay," she politely responds as she stands up and starts walking away. You turn back towards the others.  
"Birdie and I used to do that," you admit. You're met with a snicker from Tessa. "Every Friday after school, we'd pay off the castle's janitor and a couple of the guards with vouchers to Cecelia's Juice Cabana so that we could hotbox this tiny closet next to my room, and Cavaliere and Sindaco got _so _pissed off at Birdie and I when they found out."  
"I'm sorry," Mipha apologises, "but I'm not quite sure I understand what this..._hotboxing _is."  
"It's where you sit in a small room or a car or some shit like that," Tessa elaborates, "and everyone smokes a fuck-ton of weed."  
"That's disgusting," Zelda frowns. "And you said _Link _was with you?"  
"Yup," she replies. "Wanna know _why _you couldn't get in the elevator that night? That was because we locked ourselves in there. More specifically, I used my powers to manually brake the elevator between the fourth and fifth floors."  
"That's horrible!" she frowns. "What if someone got hurt...or _worse?! _How long were you even _in _there for?"  
"Well," she responds, "we were in there for about two hours, and then the elevator starts headin' down to the ground floor. We don't understand it's working normally, so we all freak out, thinking we're about to crash to our deaths. Then the door opens, and Cavaliere and Daruk are standing there, and they're _so _confused at first, but then Cavaliere yelled at us to get out, but Kai told them, and I _quote, _to 'fuck off' while Corky and I were desperately trying to shut the elevator. And Urbosa and Revali, _they're _sittin' there laughing their _asses _off, all while Lloyd and Harumi are taking another hit. Cavaliere's staring at us like we've just murdered someone, and then Link stands up...well, he _tries _to stand up, and he asks 'em if they knew there was a dragon loose in the castle. So they just walk off and pretend nothin' ever happened."  
"Goodness me," you chuckle. "I suppose that's it?"  
"Nup," she assures you. "After that, we stumbled out into the fresh air and shot the shit for a good four hours after that. Once we went back inside, we saw the ballroom and realised we'd have to clean it all up if we were caught sober, and so most people ran away and pretended they'd gone to bed, but a couple of us decided to pull a Kylee and do some shots until we passed out, which is why everyone found us passed out there in the morning."  
"That is _completely_ and utterlyirresponsible," Zelda reprimands her. "Why in Hylia's name would you _do _such a foolish thing?"  
"We didn't know what Lloyd and Harumi wanted us to do," she admits, "and by the time we did, we were already hoppin' in there. In saying that...I wouldn't do that sort of stuff now that I've got kids. Sometimes I'll have a few drinks at get-togethers, but that's about it. Like...I've got too much responsibility to be smokin' cones like it's the end of the world."  
"I'm glad you've stopped," she agrees.  
_"What...what's going on?" _Link murmurs as he sits upright and rubs at the nape of his neck. "Where am I?" He turns his attention to Zelda and Mipha. "What are _you _two doing here?"  
"It's a long story," Zelda explains, "but I think we ought to tell you..."  
"And in the meantime," Mipha adds on, "I shall heal [Y/N] and Tessa's injuries."


	490. Chapter Four Hundred and Eighty-Nine || ᵇᶜᶠ, ᵃᵘˢᵗʳᵃˡⁱᵃ'ˢ ᵇᵒᵃᵗⁱⁿᵍ, ᶜᵃᵐᵖⁱⁿᵍ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶠⁱˢʰⁱⁿᵍ ˢᵗᵒʳᵉ

**Time: 2:22 PM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: Autumn Mountain, The Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You finally spot the others returning from the path they'd left from. Following along behind them appears to be Yunobo, who's carrying Lloyd while the two chuckle away, and Cole and Nabooru, who are carrying their two daughters. A couple of blue-spotted Toads are also standing along with them. You wave, happy that they're all safe and sound.  
"Hello!" you shout, standing up and heading up the path. The rest of the people who were in the ditch with you follow you over towards them.  
"Hi, Dad!" Kotake squeaks as Ganondorf crouches down and lifts her up. "Can I ask you something important?"  
"Yes?" he prompts her.  
"Did you _miss _me?" she asks.  
"Of _course _I did, Kotake," he assures her, wincing as she clambers up onto his right shoulder and uses his head to hold on.  
"What of the Water Vellumental?" Zelda asks of Olivia.  
"My brother turned the Water Vellumental into origami too," she sighs, floating over to the Hylian princess. "I was _really _sad when it turned into another bibliofold. I don't think he meant any harm!"  
"I'm sorry to hear," she tells her.  
"On the _positive _side," she assures Zelda, "I can turn _into _the Water Vellumental now! Wanna watch?"  
"Of course," she smiles back. You watch on as Olivia floats over to a strange, glowing circle of blue light. There's a giant flash of golden light, and before you know it, you spot a giant, blue-scaled dragon in her place. It puffs up its chest and blows out a torrent of water from its mouth; this water fills the ditch_ right _up; you find it does so to the point where water cascades over the side of the ditch and floods _right _down into a river below. Wu raises his hand towards the sky.  
"Tell me," he instructs the rest of you, "do you see that blue streamer in the sky? It seems to pass through the river."  
"Should we follow it?" Lloyd asks.  
"Hell," you decide, "it beats sitting around all day." Mario turns to face the three Toads.  
"Do you think you could take us down the river?" he asks them.  
"Sure thing!" the first one chirps. "You _did _rescue us, after all!"  
"We'll be happy to help!" the second adds on, pointing over to a nearby dock. You spot three rowboats docked. "We can hold up to eight people a boat, including ourselves. Step right up!"  
"Cool beans!" Kylee grins as she, Olivia, Mario and Bobby head over to the first boat. They're followed by Lloyd and Wu.  
"Any other takers for the first boat?!" the third Toad hollers as he waddles after them.  
"I'll go," Link decides, catching up to the Green Ninja and the elderly sensei.  
"Who wants to take the second boat?!" the first Toad screeches.  
"I'd love to," Zelda says with a smile before spinning around on her heel to face the rest of you. "Would anyone else like to join me?"  
"We will," Tessa agrees, ushering Medli and Revali forwards.  
_"Mama!" _Medli whines. "I want my _own _boat!"  
"Why don't you sit with Princess Zelda, dear?" Revali prompts her.  
"But she's _boring!" _she complains. "All she ever _does _is talk about boring, grown-up stuff!" Zelda hides a giggle as she takes her seat.  
"Any other takers?!" the Toad squeaks. "There's two more seats!"  
"Can I sit with them, Mama?" Koume asks with a smile.  
"Ooh!" the younger Link adds on. "Can I _too, _Dad?"  
"Go on," you smile as you usher them over. They begin to cheer as they dash over to the boat and climb in, joining Medli on the middle row of seats.  
"Looks like that leaves Mipha and I with you three," Yunobo decides, watching as the first boat takes off.  
"Ha," you chuckle, "more leg room for us."  
"Hey," Cole assures the rest of you as he gestures to Nabooru and their two daughter, "don't forget _us!"_  
A hand rests on your shoulder, causing you to shriek in fear.  
_"Gotcha, _slow-coach!" Birdie cackles.

As Birdie throws her arms around you and Ganondorf, she notices her son jumping around in the second boat as Koume picks up a leech and dangles it in front of Medli's face, causing her to shriek in fear. Zelda takes the leech and flings it into the water, which seems to make Koume rather cross.  
"What's going on?" Birdie inquires, covering her ears upon hearing the ear-piercing scream of fear.  
"We found another one of those streamers that's wrapped around Peach's castle," Ganondorf explains to her, picking up Kotake. "It leads down that river."  
"Hmm...it seems familiar," she admits to him. "The river, I mean."  
"I've seen pictures of it around the house," Yunobo reminds her.  
"Oh, _that's _right!" she beams. "It leads up to an amusement park. I went there for my fourth birthday with my family!" As she giggles, she turns to face you. "Oh, I don't believe I _forgot _after all these years..."  
"An amusement park?" you ask. "Looks like the kids are gonna have a _field _day there...quite _literally!"  
_"That is, if the streamer _ends _there," Ganondorf reminds you.  
"Louise," Cole instructs, "why don't you jump onto that boat with your cousin?"  
"I don't _wanna," _Kotake grumbles as Cole's eldest dashes off, leaping in next to Medli.  
"You'd all better get into the third boat," the final Toad ushers the rest of you as the second boat takes off. As you all clamber in, Kotake is squished between you and Ganondorf. She huffs and tries her best to cross her arms.  
_"Mama!" _she cries.  
"I know, sweetie," you sigh. "It won't take too long."

**\- - -**

The skies are still a rich azure, with fluffy clouds dotting the landscape. The crystal clear waters reflect these warm skies, and several maple leaves float on its surface. Kotake has since squeezed her way past Cole and Nabooru, and is now sitting at the front of the boat and poking at the water every so often.  
_"Hi, Kotake!" _Koume hollers from the back of the second boat up ahead. _"Does it suck being in the loser boat?!"_  
"We're not the loser boat!" she tries to argue. _"You're _the loser boat!"  
"Na, na _na _na, na!" Medli taunts back in a sing-song voice, poking her tongue out. "You're in _the_ loser boat! You're in _the _loser boat!"  
_"That's enough, you two..." _you can vaguely hear Zelda reprimanding the duo.  
"What a _meanie..." _Kotake grumbles as she crosses her arms over her chest. She clambers back over to you, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Why are they so _mean?"   
_"Don't listen to them," you murmur, wrapping your arms around her. But she only starts crying even louder.  
_"You've upset Kotake!" _you can _just _hear Tessa scolding Koume and Medli in a shrilly voice. _"You'd better apologise once you get off this boat!"_  
"Don't cry, Kotake," Birdie assures her. "This boat might be the loser boat, but _their _boat has the loser _people." _A smirk forms on Kotake's face, and she quickly makes her way past Cole and Nabooru again before cupping her hands around her mouth.  
"Hey!" she hollers. _"Hey! Our boat might be the loser boat, but _**your **_boat has the loser people!"_  
_"Dad's in your boat," _Koume cackles back, _"so **your **boat is filled with the loser people!" _  
"That's enough, Koume!" Ganondorf shouts.  
_"Loser boat with loser people!" _Koume and Medli proceed to chant as they jump up and down. _"Loser boat with loser people! Loser boat with loser people!" _Kotake's bottom lip starts trembling again.  
"Oh, dear..." Nabooru sighs, scooting over to the edge as Kotake stumbles over the seat and climbs back over to you. She then whispers something in Ganondorf's ear, to which he smirks and lifts her up in the air.  
_"Hey, loser people!" _she hollers. _"Can you do this?!"_  
She then proceeds to point her middle fingers in their direction.

"No _fair!" _Koume whines. "Miss Tessa, can you lift me up?!"  
"Dad!" Medli shrieks. "Lift me up! Lift me up!"  
"Don't engage, dear," Revali reprimands her. She stomps her foot on the ground, to which he sighs and lifts her up.  
"Throw me up in the air, Dad!" Kotake orders. Ganondorf follows through, and it's at that point that you notice a flurry of miniature icicles erupting from her hands. She giggles as the rest of you shiver upon the settling of these icicles.  
"What was _that?" _you frown, turning to face Ganondorf. There's a smile on his face.  
"It seems they have inherited the power of my mothers," he decides, throwing Kotake in the air once again. She giggles and throws her hands in the direction of the boat up ahead. This time, a much stronger flurry swoops across the water and strikes Koume in the face. She shrieks and stumbles backwards into Zelda.  
_"Ow!" _she shrieks. "That _hurt, _Kotake!" In response, she jumps up and lobs her hand forward. You all duck as a flaming ball of fire hurdles towards you.  
"Knock it off, girls!" you shout. Koume is starting to shriek; her right hand is now on fire.  
"Hold on, Koume!" Medli assures her. "We can use it _against _her!" Before your daughter can ask how, Medli snatches an arrow from Revali's quiver before setting its head in the hand of Koume's palm. The arrowhead lights on fire, and you all watch in horror as she proceeds to load it into her bow.  
"I'm gonna _get _you, Kotake!" she jokes.  
_"Duck!" _you cry out. You're all quick to hide beneath the safety of the boat...well, that is, all of you, with the exception of Nabooru. Medli lets go of the arrow before anyone on the boat ahead has the chance to stop her, and it sinks into her lower side.  
_"Fuck!" _she shrieks through gritted teeth, ripping out the arrow and clutching at the wound. _"Control your child, Dolton!"  
"You hurt my mom!" _Louise screams at Medli.  
You all watch in horror as she's then pushed over the side.  
_"No!" _Tessa cries out, trying to grab her daughter's hand.  
But she _just _misses.  
Mipha is quick to dive into the waters of the river, and almost immediately brings Medli back to the surface before carrying her over to your boat. She's coughing and spluttering as she falls by your feet. Straight after, Mipha's already starting to heal Nabooru's wound.  
"Shit," you murmur, watching as Medli begins to shiver.  
_"So c-c-cold..." _she stammers, wrapping her arms around her torso.  
"You shouldn't have done that," Kotake tells her off. "You can _suffer _like the rest of us."  
"Aren't _you _a ray of sunshine today?" you frown back as Ganondorf takes off his cloak and holds it out towards Medli.  
"You'd better keep warm, girl," he murmurs, but she can barely reach up to grab it. You scoop her up in the blanket and hold her in your arms.  
_"I'm_ sorry,"she whispers. "Kotake was being a bully."  
"You _started _it, Medli!" Kotake shrieks back. Ganondorf lifts her up and turns around, setting her down beside Birdie.  
"Count to ten," he orders her.  
_"Hmph!" _she huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Kotake!" he shouts.  
"No!" she refuses. _"You _don't scare me!"  
"That's a _bold _statement, kid," Nabooru mutters, wincing as she lets go of the wound in order for Mipha to properly heal it.

The rest of the boat ride is relatively quiet, with Kotake grumbling to herself, Medli disdainfully watching the flocks of birds flying overhead and Mipha occasionally dipping her hands into the cool waters of the river to admire the koi that swim up to her.  
"Excuse me?" Medli whispers to the rest of you as she sits upright. "Can you listen to me?"  
"What's the matter?" you ask her.  
"I'm sorry I shot an arrow at you," she apologises. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."  
"Then why'd you shoot us?" Kotake snaps back, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.  
_"I _don't know!" she cries. "I'm _sorry, _okay?!" As she bursts into tears, you can't help but to let out a sigh. Although she had hurt someone, you know it wasn't intentionally.  
"Don't worry," Ganondorf assures Nabooru as Medli wraps her arms around you, "she got me yesterday. I _don't _quite think Quill's taught her to aim correctly."  
"He should _start, _then," she scoffs back, peering over the side of the waters and gazing at her own reflection.  
"Dad's gonna _kill _me when we get off the boat," Medli whimpers, burying her face into your shoulder. "Please don't let him take my bow away, Queen [Y/N]!"  
"I'll have to have a word with him," you decide.  
_"You'd better not let the little brat run around with that bow any longer," _Nabooru mouths angrily to you.  
_"Trust me," _you mouth back, _"I won't."  
"Good."_


	491. Chapter Four Hundred and Ninety || Tessa is being an asshole again

**Time: 3:46 PM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: ???, The Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You finally leave the boat on the next dock, along with everyone else. Nabooru is completely healed, although she's still rather cranky about being turned into Medli's target practise. Her eldest daughter rushes over to her and wraps her arms around her leg.  
"Are you okay?" she asks.  
"I'll be okay," she sighs, ruffling her hair. Medli stares at the ground, an undeniably guilty look in her eyes as she tries to avoid Revali's glare.  
"I _warned _you about what would happen if I caught you firing your bow at someone else again," he reprehends. "What did I say was going to happen?" She sniffles and covers her eyes with her hands.  
_"No...I didn't mean it!"_  
"That doesn't matter," he protests. "You could have _killed _Nabooru. What if you'd got her in the head? What _then?"  
_"I'm sorry, Dad! I didn't _mean _it!"  
_"That _doesn't matter," he repeats. She tries to walk away, but he places one hand on her shoulder, holding the other out. "Give it to me."  
"No..."  
"Now."  
"No!"  
"Medli," Tessa warns, "do what your father tells you or it'll be for _longer _than a week!" Reluctantly, she shoves her bow at Revali before storming back towards the boat. She clambers back in and crosses her arms over her chest. "Don't be a sook. _Get _back here now."  
"No!"  
"One..."  
_"No!"_  
_"Two..."_  
**"Fine!"**  
Her bottom lip trembles as she jumps out and falls flat on her face. Koume and Louise are laughing at her, but Kotake helps her stand up.  
"Don't listen to them," she assures her. "Grown-ups are _idiots."  
"Don't _encourage her behaviour, Kotake," you warn.  
"Yeah," Medli agrees, ignoring you and opting to link arms with your eldest. "They're _mean, _and they're _bullies."  
_"Yeah!" Kotake shrieks.  
And with that, the two stomp in a rather comical fashion across to the entrance of what appears to be a gigantic amusement park.

"Mother of _Dinraal..." _Ganondorf sighs as he makes his way across the flat cobble path and scoops Koume up in his arms before returning to you. "What's got _those _two in such a mood?"  
"Let me just say," Tessa adds on, "I'm _not _looking forward to the day Komali picks up his sister's attitude."  
"I don't think he will, dear..." Revali assures her, placing an arm around her shoulders.  
"We can only _hope _he doesn't," she sighs.  
"Mimi?" their son babbles, pointing over to Medli. "Play?"  
"No, honey," she tells him in a somewhat apologetic tone, "she doesn't want to play today." He reaches out for Revali, to which he's almost immediately handed over.  
"Don't worry," he tells his son with a smile, "we'll play with you." Almost immediately after, he begins giggling and buries his head into his father's shoulder.  
"Love you!" he decides before reaching out for Tessa.  
"Oh," she grins, "looks like he wants to play _this _game!"  
"What game, may I ask?" Zelda inquires as Revali passes his son back to Tessa.  
"He likes us to pass him back and forth," she decides. "We don't know why, but we _think _he saw Kass and his wife passing their youngest back and forth one day when she couldn't sleep."  
"He thought it was the most _hilarious _thing in the world," he adds on, _"didn't _you, Komali?" In response, the child reaches for Revali, and the four all laugh as Tessa hands him over. Mipha makes her way over to the group, and almost immediately after, Komali reaches out for her.  
"Oh!" she laughs, watching Revali quickly pass him over. "Why, _hello_ there, little one!" Komali's giggles melt your heart, and you can tell everyone else thinks he's adorable, too.  
"He really likes colouring in!" Koume proudly tells the rest of you. "He even coloured in the living room floor back home!"  
"Yikes..." Birdie chuckles. "That's no good!"  
"Yes," you agree. "Orange crayon on wooden floorboards."  
"You should see the floors back at our place," Tessa decides. "I don't think there's a_ single _spot where there _isn't _crayon or pencil on the floor."  
"Most of it's Tessa," Revali jokes, earning a playful tap on the back of the head.  
"That's enough," she warns with a smile.

"So..." Lloyd decides as the rest of you turn back to the entrance of the park. "The blue streamer leads here?"  
"What's all this streamer nonsense about anyway?" you ask  
"It's a long story," Kylee responds, "but the TL;DR is that King Olly had five of 'em wrapped around Peach's castle, and to get rid of 'em, we have to find the end of the streamer and destroy it so it unravels."  
"That sounds easy," you decide. "Why didn't we just split into five and have each group take on a streamer?"  
"Let's just say your brother had a rather _sketchy _guy guarding the end of the red streamer we destroyed yesterday," Tessa declares. "Eh? Anybody?"  
"That's not funny," Lloyd argues. "I nearly got stabbed inside that elevator!"  
"Not to mention it slammed my arm between the lids!" Mario shudders.  
"What in Rosalina's name are you guys _on _about?" you frown.  
"I don't think you'd believe us if we told you we were talking about an anthropomorphic metal case of pencils," Kylee responds nonchalantly.  
"I think there must be something in the air if you think a metal case of _pencils _has the potential to attack you," Revali protests. Lloyd, Kylee and Mario exchange looks of the utmost concern before bursting into laughter.  
_"Good _one, Revali..." she chuckles before glancing up at the gigantic wooden sign at the entry gate of the theme park. _"Shogun Studios..._sounds Ninjagian."  
"Looks like we're in our _element," _Cole grins to Lloyd. "But how do we get entry?"  
"It appears there is a machine that vends entry passes," Wu explains, pointing over to a wooden box with metallic blue panelling at the front. Tessa heads over to it.  
"Commoner pass...a ticket to Shogun Studios...no re-entry after exit..._two thousand and four hundred coins?!" _She peers at the other option. "Royalty pass...an unlimited pass to Shogun Studios..._nine thousand and eight hundred coins?! What a rip-off! **Fuck **that!" _She presses her hand against the machine, and moments later, you watch as quite a few golden cards with onyx-toned embossments tumble out from the slot at the bottom.  
"Tessa," Kylee protests as she picks up a card, _"that's _stealing."  
"Not if we weren't _caught," _she assures her. "And besides, I'm sure us rescuing _whatever _helpless Toads are trapped inside here is worth a _thousand _of these cards."


	492. Chapter Four Hundred and Ninety-One || Public Transport

**Time: 3:40 PM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: Shogun Studios, The Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As you all pass through the turnstiles with your less-than-legally-acquired cards, you note that there's quite a lot of confetti popping in the air.  
"This is a _real _environmental hazard," Kylee frowns as she passes through.  
"Says the woman who dyes her hair cobalt fucking _blue_ every month," Tessa retorts, swiping her card against the machine. "God, this is giving me a _really _shitty but strangely melancholic sense of nostalgia. Like, do you remember that card system to get on the trains in my home state?"  
"Dude," she retorts, "that's not the first thing I remember about the public transport in your state."  
"What _do _you remember?"  
"Those two little shits on scooters who told my mom they were gonna quote, unquote _'snatch her weave' _and quote, unquote _'shit in it like a Port-A-Loo'_. You know, only the most _prime _example of Western Australian teenagers?"  
"Holy shit," Lloyd murmurs. "That reminds me of the time this girl kept on puking on her boyfriend's lap when I was riding the Stiix line. She got up and started heading over to me, and even though my stop wasn't up, I noped the fuck outta that station."  
"The Stiix line is actually _ass," _Cole adds on. "Dad and I had to catch it to Ninjago City when Nabooru had our second daughter, and there were a bunch of freshmen using firecrackers to light cigarettes. And they were burning the seats with the ends, too."  
_"Stay _classy, Stiix..." he snickers back.  
"What about Isle Delfino's railway network?" Kylee asks you.  
"Have I told you about the time someone bought about a hundred dollars worth of canned spaghetti and dumped it all over the seats at the Delfino Plaza station?" Birdie inquires.  
"Giudice threatened to ramp up the ticket prices by two coins for that one," you add on with a chuckle. "Do you remember when Richie Pittore paid a bunch of high schoolers to paint a bunch of dicks on the side of the counter-clockwise train?"  
"Mike got jury duty for that case," she snickers.  
"Speaking of criminal law," Lloyd starts, "what ended up happening to the police who Cia and the _rest_ of the Overlord's elites payed under the table to fuck up [Y/N]'s life for a fortnight?"  
"Most of the cops got done for the incident, actually," she replies in a slightly less enthusiastic tone. "I think Judge Giudice ended up putting them _all _on trial for falsified government documents, and a couple of them went to jail for hitting some of the prisoners that hadn't actually done anything wrong."  
"The police commissioner _begged _me to spare him," you add on. "I fired him along with the rest of the force, and then I had half of my guard restationed in Delfino Plaza. But...well, we're still without a properly-trained police force. Isle Delfino's been in a recession because people don't feel _safe _when they visit. They haven't since all of the Champions left."  
"We have homes, you know," Revali declares. He's almost immediately met with a nudge on the arm from Tessa.  
_"Shut _up, you!" she warns him.  
"I'm sorry to hear," Zelda sighs. "What are you thinking of doing to remedy the situation?"  
"We're not sure yet," you admit to her. "To be honest...things are getting _kinda _depressing. Isle Delfino isn't the same without the life it had years ago."  
"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Birdie assures the two of you. "Once Delfino Castle's up and running again, everything should run a _bit _more smoothly."  
"Here's hoping," you murmur.


	493. Chapter Four Hundred and Ninety-Two || uhhhhhhh just some talking. that's it.

**Time: 1:47 PM, Eastern Ninjagian Standard Time  
Location: Borg Industries Tower, New Ninjago City  
Subject/s: Empress Harumi of the Ninjago Empire  
Motives: Good**

Harumi clasps her hands together, waiting patiently inside the elevator leading up to Borg's office. It's been a while since she's been inside this place. There's a lot of bad memories she's still trying to shake. Memories involving Garmadon...and one of Ultraviolet's creations, Mr E. The Nindroid, who had been repurposed from the husk of an old invention, had _died _here. Technically, _destroyed _would be a better word to describe the death of her friend, but it just doesn't feel right to her. All of her best friend's energy into that one project...and along had come an ungrateful _coward _blind with rage. A rage that had taken a friend away.  
The elevator doors open, and Harumi takes a deep breath before stepping through.

"Good afternoon, Dr Borg," she says politely, turning her attention towards the middle-aged programmer at his desk.  
"Why _hello _there, Harumi!" he smiles. "What brings you to the office at this time?"  
"I just want to know how the research is coming along," she decides, gesturing towards the lone arcade machine set up off to the side. Yellow tape with black diagonal stripes partitions the control panel away from any curious hands. "Have you found anything else?"  
"It seems that more and more people are disappearing inside this video game," he informs her, wheeling his chair towards a set of computers. He types a few things into the keyboard before clicking a dialogue box. "Recently, I've discovered an algorithm that has generated spontaneously...an algorithm that appears to scan all new players of the Prime Empire game for a particular set of genetic code."  
"What does it do?" she murmurs, brushing her hand across the side of the machine. The thought of it sends shivers down her spine.  
"I'm not sure," he admits, "but I _have _discovered that the set of genetic code in question is quite rare...a _mutation _of sorts."  
"How rare?" she asks.  
"There have only been twelve recorded carriers of this gene within the _entirety _of the Sixteen Realms' history," he explains, "having originated from five separate occasions of mutation."  
"Do you know who they are?" she asks him. Borg types several phrases into his keyboard before hitting the enter key, and it's at this point that ten individual faces show up in uniform boxes. Harumi starts to read out the names displayed beneath each of these values.  
"Why don't you take a look?"  
"So..." she reads, "Ganondorf, Urbosa and Buliara are in the first instance, the Overlord and Violet are in the second instance, [M/N], [Y/N] and...are those two names Oliver and Olivia? Whoever the heck they are, they're in the _third._ Tessa's by herself in the fourth instance, and...well, I see _Revali _in the fifth, but I have no idea who that child besides him is."  
"That would be his daughter, Medli," he elaborates.  
"Can you walk me through the colour coding besides their names?"  
"You see how there's a greyed-out square next to the names of [M/N], [Y/N], Urbosa, Buliara, Oliver, Olivia and Revali? That means that they carry _half _of the genetic markers."  
"So the others..." she murmurs. "They carry _all _of them?"  
"Yes. And they have subsequently expressed some form of biological control over technology as a result. I'm unsure of why this is the case, but we have seen what can be done with these powers."  
"There was the Great Calamity a century ago. And then there was the Surge...wasn't that a decade ago?"  
"Quite right. Now, may I direct your attention back to the algorithm?"

Borg wheels himself over to his desk, where a gigantic touchscreen with an integrated keyboard lies. He begins to type away a few things, pressing certain places every once in a while. Eventually, he brings up two strings of code. Harumi reads these strings...well, she pretends to, anyway. She doesn't like to appear stupid towards other people.  
"What do they do?" she inquires.  
"The first string is a function that can locate whoever has these genetic markers instantly and subsequently call reinforcements. And the second string appears to be a toggle of sorts...a manual toggle that can switch something on or _off. _I'm afraid that something may be the expression of these powers within the phenotype of those who possess the genetic markers."  
"What should we do?"  
"Why, I do believe we should inform all of them...well, not [M/N] or the _Overlord, _for obvious reasons. But the others...I do believe it would be best for them to stay away if they don't wish to find themselves harmed as a result of this code."  
"You're right," she agrees. "But...why would so many people have this thing?"  
"I theorise that either Tessa or the Hackergirl was the creator of this code in some way, shape or form," he replies. "The Overlord is imprisoned inside there, and it seems that his powers had been subdued as a result of the Hackergirl's wish. Perhaps she wished for the creation of this code too...so that people could be protected should any of the eleven outside of the Digiverse should enter _into _the Digiverse."  
"That's good," she agrees. "Is there anything you can do to edit the code?"  
"I'm afraid not," he admits. "The game's code has been set to read-only by the original creator...and if I were to change it, disaster may occur."  
"Why don't you take a break, Cyrus?" she whispers. "You've been researching that game _relentlessly. _Have you even eaten anything today?"  
"No, Your Highness..." he murmurs back.

**\- - -**

Harumi and Borg sit by a table with a teapot and some snacks. As Harumi butters a scone, Borg pours himself a cup of steaming hot jasmine tea.  
"So," she begins while setting down one half of her scone and picking up the other, "have you heard anything back from the others? How are things going in the Mushroom Kingdom?"  
"From my last conversation with Tessa," he admits, "I've gathered that a lot has happened."  
"Like what?"  
"The team dedicated to saving the Mushroom Kingdom from this King Olly fellow has been divided, both physically and metaphorically." Harumi finishes buttering her other half of the scone before picking up the teapot and a cup.  
"What's happened? Has Lloyd gotten himself into a fight again?"  
"Not Lloyd." Borg pauses to take a sip from his beige cup before setting it down. "From what I could make of her ramblings, it seems there was an incident involving Queen [Y/N] and Revali that's made her quite bitter towards the two."  
"What _kind _of incident?" she ponders, raising an eyebrow (and subsequently, her teacup). She starts to drink it.  
"They slept with one another, she told me."  
Harumi's other eyebrow raises, and she tries her best not to spit out her drink in shock.  
"Yang...are _they _for real? _Aren't _they married to other people?"  
"Yes," he replies. "To be honest, I _didn't _expect that degree of acting out from Queen [Y/N]. She and Ganondorf...they've experienced _Hell _and back, and they've still remained by each others' sides."  
"It's shitty," she agrees. "[Y/N] doesn't know what she's losing. Why on Yin's _green _Earth would she leave someone like Ganondorf for someone like _Revali?"_  
"I haven't heard any word from Tessa yet today," he admits, "but I wouldn't be surprised if it was over between her and Revali. What he and [Y/N] did was _frankly _unacceptable."


	494. Chapter Four Hundred and Ninety-Three || sksjksjskssksjksjs

**Time: 3:48 PM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: Shogun Studios, The Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As you all make your way over the arched, wooden bridge, you can't help but to smile as the wind rustles the leaves of the maple trees. The afternoon breeze is tranquil, sending calming ripples through the river. Buildings in a distinct Ninjagian style lie across the grounds, each bearing rooves of lavender tiles that create a nice complement to the fiery orange leaves fluttering in the air. To the back of this amusement park lies a grand palace, complete with several gold pieces that are adorned to the edges.  
Despite the peaceful aura, something seems off.  
"Hmm," you ponder as you step down towards the concrete street ahead. "It's pretty quiet."  
_"This _is Shogun Studios?" Olivia ponders, floating next to you. "Where _is _everybody? Is...is the park _closed _today?"  
"I don't think they'd have let us in if the park was closed today, ma'am," Bobby responds as he marches to your other side. "But it _is _a little quiet around her. Maybe everyone's at a performance or somethin'."  
"What about security?" Lloyd protests. "Janitors? _Other _workers? _Surely _there'd have to be someone out here to keep an eye on things."  
"I suppose," he agrees.  
_"Psst!" _a voice hisses behind a wooden sliding gate that's slightly ajar to the left of the street. _"Over here, fellow park visitors!" _As you all redirect your attention to this gate, you spot a Goomba wearing a black geisha wig leaning out from behind it.  
"What's going on?" Wu inquires.  
"You must come this way," she assures you. "Quickly!" You all follow her through the gate; it leads into another, much _narrower _street. For a brief moment, she pauses. "We cannot stay out in the open. Time runs short. This way! Quickly, quickly!" Once you finish following her down the path, you find yourselves standing out in a little courtyard that's sheltered by a large tree growing close by. Crowded around a table are the Goomba, a middle-aged Koopa Troopa with a white beard that's holding a bamboo staff, and a little Snifit wearing a green gi and navy blue pants. This red-cloaked Snifit appears to have a blue-hilted sword sheathed in his belt.  
Needless to say, all three of them look concerned.

_"Tabi-no-okata..." _the Goomba murmurs. "You who are on a journey...I'm afraid we must humbly beg for your help! You see, Shogun Studios has been overtaken by a band of origami _hooligans!"  
"Hai!" _the Snifit yelps. "Those fiends captured most of the staff here and trapped them in the _oshiro."_  
"Eh?" Kylee frowns, tilting her head to the side.  
"That word is Ninjagian for _castle," _Wu advises her.  
"Yeah!" the Koopa Troopa adds on with a huff as he reaches behind his green shell. "It's the _pits, _man! We got _all _dressed up for a fun day here, and - _oops, _I mean...forsooth, we cannot let our pricey entry fees go to waste. We totally beg of ye to help us! Prithee?" You jolt as the crown on Olivia's head unfolds upright and her eyes subsequently narrow. It makes her look quite scary, you have to admit.  
"Folded Soldiers?" she mutters. _"Here?! _How _dare _those fiends disrupt the peace and sanctity of Shogun Studios?!" She nods her head. "That settles it...we _have _to get rid of that blue streamer! We can't move on until we deal with it. Destiny has guided us here!"  
_"Dude," _Cole whispers to Lloyd, _"she's rattlin' off like one of Sensei's students."  
"She **was **one of Sensei's students," _he responds in an equal whisper.  
"Let us make haste," Olivia addresses the rest of you. _"To _the castle!"  
"Wow," Bobby decides. "You're _really _getting into this role-playing thing, ma'am. But I guess you're right. There won't be anything to watch or play without the staff, so..._on _to the castle!" Olivia's crown refolds itself, and she resumes her usual cheery face before you all start to head back out of this courtyard.

As you head back out into the thoroughfare, you notice that there's hordes of life-sized origami Snifits marching through the streets. It's admittedly terrifying, seeing their rigid bodies slump across the ground. Kotake and Koume almost immediately hide behind Ganondorf's cape.  
_"They're creepy," _they both shudder. He draws out his sword and rests a hand against the side of its blade.  
"My sword should make _quick _work of them," he decides before marching towards the Folded Soldiers. You bury your face into your open palm and sigh.  
"Holy _shit, _Ganondorf," you mutter. "Could you _not _swing your sword around every five seconds?"  
You watch on in disbelief as Link, Mario, Lloyd and Kylee all rush off after him, their own weapons in hand.  
"Guys!" you shout out. "What about the _kids?!"_  
"I guess we're fighting, then," Tessa decides as she pulls out one of her revolvers and aims at one of the Folded Soldiers. She fires away, sending it bursting into a pile of confetti.  
"Mother _Din..." _Nabooru sighs.

It doesn't take long for the others to deal with the threat of the Folded Soldiers. You all step over the shredded paper and head down towards the eastern streets. You decide to head through a sliding gate that leads south. To your right is a tea shop.  
"Ooh, tea!" you beam. "We should probably have something to drink...and maybe eat, too!"  
"Perhaps it would be safe for the children to stay here," Wu agrees. As you push the sliding door backwards, you notice a Shy Guy sitting next to a table on a cushion, slowly sipping away at a flat cup of matcha tea with a straw. There's also a red-spotted Toad reading a book next to another table.  
"I'll take care of them," you offer.  
"Thanks, [Y/N]," Cole says gratefully. You watch on as his eldest daughter proceeds to climb up onto a cushion by a vacant table. Koume joins Louise, putting on an overly exaggerated Hylian accent.  
_"Oh!" _she exclaims. _"It's time for tea and biscuits!"  
_"Can I sit with you?" Medli asks the duo.  
"No," Louise huffs back at her. "You shouldn't _shoot _people!" She grumbles and folds her arms over her chest. As you take a seat by another table, Nabooru joins you.  
"I ought to stay here," she admits, gesturing down to her younger daughter, who's lying asleep in her arms.  
"Yeah," you agree. "Anyone else wanna stay?"  
"I don't mind," Lloyd decides. "Any other takers?" For a while, the room's silent, but then Tessa pipes in.  
"Why don't you stay behind and keep an eye on Medli?" she asks Revali.  
"She'll be alright here," he promises her.  
"She'd be _better _off if you were here to keep an eye on her," she responds, this time in a less than happy tone. "And besides, I'm _not _exactly happy with you." Several people wince at her now harsh voice. She takes their son from Mipha's arms before handing him over to Revali. "Maybe you can catch up with Lloyd, eh?"  
"Why would I want to catch up with Lloyd?" he says, tilting his head to the side. Several of the adults in the room stifle their laughter.  
_"Looks like someone's sleeping on the couch tonight," _Cole chuckles to Mario.  
_"He never learns, does he?" _Ganondorf snickers to the duo.  
"We'd better get going," Mario decides, hiding his smile. You can't help but notice Revali's glare at the Mushroom Kingdom's hero as he leaves, along with the others. Lloyd and Nabooru are coughing as a façade; they're really hiding their smiles.  
"Why don't you have some tea?" you ask him in a sweet tone. "Tessa's only looking out for you." By now, Lloyd has to bury his head in his gi as he bursts into laughter.  
"Sorry," the Green Ninja responds afterwards. "I can't see any tea brewers around here, so I guess I'll make it myself."


	495. Chapter Four Hundred and Ninety-Four || That's the tea, sis~

As Lloyd hops behind the counter, you turn your attention to Kotake, who's poking at the table and counting each tap.  
"Are you bored?" you ask her.  
"Yup," she replies, popping the 'P'.  
"I wanna go and fight those _bad _guys!" Medli cheers.  
"You'll probably fight everything that _moves," _Louise sneers back at her.  
"That's enough," Nabooru warns her. Defeated, she turns back to Koume and proceeds to chatter away about a range of trivial things.  
_"What'll it be, guys?" _Lloyd asks from the counter.  
"Honey lemon," she decides with a smile.  
"Lou converted you, I presume?"  
"Yes, haha..."  
"How about you, [Y/N]?"  
"Hmm," you reply. "Whatever, I don't mind."  
"You seem kinda tense. Sensei always says earl grey calms the nerves."  
"Earl grey it is, then."  
"And you, Revali?"  
"Just water, thanks," he answers. "I don't drink tea."  
"You should. It's calming."  
_"Water, _Lloyd." You can hear several kettles banging together as Lloyd lifts out three empty teapots.  
"The kids can just grab whatever we make," he decides, setting the teapots on three stovetops. He then ducks back down in order to grab some other supplies.  
"You..._do _know that's stealing, right?" the Shy Guy decides from where he's sitting.  
"It's not stealing if we don't get caught," Nabooru protests, causing Revali to roll his eyes.  
_"I _caught you, though," he retorts. "So therefore it _is _stealing-"  
"But it's free _tea _week!" the Toad argues. "Didn't you read the sign outside? And besides, didn't youboil a kettle of matcha just before these people got here?"  
"It was already boiled and on this table!" he tries to defend himself.  
_"Sure _it was, pal." The Toad takes a long sip of his own tea before turning to Nabooru. "Don't listen to someone who drinks hot tea with a plastic _straw. _That's all _kinds _of messed up!" She giggles, watching as he stands up and starts heading towards the door.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Revali warns him. "There's all _kinds _of danger out there."  
"Yeah," you add on. "We just had to deal with a bunch of Folded Soldiers-"  
"Oh, _those _guys," the Toad shudders. "I might just stay here, then. Not that I'm _scared _or anything."  
_"Please," _the Shy Guy scoffs back. "You would've taken _one _step outside before running back in here."  
"Can you _please _stop fighting?" Kotake asks. "I just wanna drink some tea."  
"Ha!" he shouts. "Like _I'm _gonna listen to some kid."  
"She's the Princess of Isle Delfino," Medli retorts before pointing at you. "And her mama's sitting _right _there." The Shy Guy looks up at your crown before shrinking into his seat.  
_"Sorry, _Your Majesty," he murmurs to Kotake. "I'll stop arguing."  
"You two seem like fun," Nabooru declares, ushering both parties over to the table you, her and Revali are sitting at. "Come here."  
"Uh...okay?" the Toad decides, getting up and sitting to your left.  
"I _guess _so," the Shy Guy adds, sitting down to your right.

As Lloyd brings the three kettles over, all of the kids rush over to another table far away from the six of you. You notice they're giggling about something, but you don't pay too much heed. You're just glad that they're safe and enjoying each others' company.  
"What are your names?" Lloyd asks, taking a seat next to Nabooru.  
"I'm Toadie," the Toad declares. "My cousins run the Eddy River tours around these parts. I don't normally come 'ere, but ever since that commotion down in Toad Town, it's _stupid _to run back there."  
"How about you?" you ask the Shy Guy.  
"Uh...you can call me Shy," he responds. "That's what everyone calls me, anyway."  
"So Toadie and Shy," Nabooru repeats before holding out her hands. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Nabooru." They reluctantly shake her hands.  
"You're a _long _way from home, ma'am," Shy admits.  
"I live up in the Brookstone province of Ninjago," she agrees. "I _used _to live in the Gerudo Desert, but my husband's all the way from Ninjago?"  
"How about you?" he asks Lloyd.  
"I'm from the Ignacia region of Ninjago," he explains. "More specifically, I live near Jamanakai Village."  
"What about you?" Toadie asks Revali.  
"There's a village in the centre of Lake Totori in the Tabantha region," he explains. "My wife and I live there with our children."  
"And I'm guessing you live in Isle Delfino," he tells you.  
"Yup," you decide. "We're living in the centre of the island at the moment. We _did _live in Bianco Hills, but our castle was destroyed by vandals and we've had to rebuild it."  
"Sounds rough," Shy admits. "I've always wanted to go to Isle Delfino, but I've always been busy workin'. _Speakin' _of working...my boss stationed me around here yesterday to keep an eye out for this lady the King's been keepin' an eye on."  
"Which king would this be?" Lloyd asks, setting down a couple of teacups in front of the rest of you.  
"I'm part of the _Koopa _Troop, who the Hell do ya' _think?" _he scoffs back.  
"Bowser," Revali answers. "It's good to hear he's safe."

"But isn't Peach stuck in her castle?" Lloyd protests. "Why would Bowser send troops _here _looking for her?"  
"Oh, it _ain't _Princess Peach he's after," Shy assures them. "This lady King Bowser's after, he won't stop yappin' _on _about her." He stares at his cup and shudders. "He has a whole department dedicated to findin' out where she is and sendin' her gifts. She's all over the show, mind you. Always on some big adventure."  
"Sending her _gifts? _That's so cheesy."  
_"Tell _me about it," he agrees, taking another sip from his cup of matcha. "I'm kinda surprised Bowser likes her at _all. _I mean, she's energetic...just like _Mario, _and I thought Mario was Bowser's mortal _enemy _or some shit like that. Honestly, he should _just _shuddup and confess to her already! Or at least put his _name_ on the gifts he keeps sendin' her!"  
"I wonder who it is," Nabooru ponders. "Could it be Urbosa?"  
"She's been around our village a lot," Revali assures her, "and she's never mentioned any gifts to us. I'm sure if Bowser was sending her gifts to Gerudo Town, she would have at _least _mentioned that a lot of visitors were from his kingdom." He pauses for a few moments and brings a hand to his chin. "Shy mentioned that this woman's energetic like Mario...could it possibly be Birdie?"  
"She's engaged to Yunobo," you protest. "And besides, I still don't think Bowser's quite forgiven Birdie for ditching a potted plant at him during my wedding reception. But _on _the theme of energetic...do you _think _it could be Zelda? I mean, she _is _quite enthusiastic."  
"But Zelda doesn't have a Chirp," Lloyd assures you. "I wonder who it could be..."  
The door swings open, and you watch as Kylee proceeds to walk in, with Olivia floating cheerily behind her.

_"Hey, _guys!" Kylee beams. "I'm pulling what Tessa and Corky call a _'sickie'. _What's going on right now?"  
"We're talking about Bowser," you answer. "Wanna join us?" Shy squints at her for a few moments.  
"Blue hair...yellow eyes...red horns..." he murmurs before letting out a gasp. "Oh, you must be Miss Carta!"  
"Lemme guess..." she chuckles as she waves around finger guns, "you've got a delivery for me?"  
"Yes, _ma'am!"_ He gets up from his seat and reaches into his pocket before pulling out a small box and handing it over. "Here you go!" She reaches into her own pocket and takes a coin.  
"How do you guys keep on finding me?" she laughs, tossing him the coin. _"Not _gonna lie, this is kinda creepy. Is this guy or gal _ever _gonna tell me who they are?"  
"One day, Miss Carta!" he assures her. "Why don't you open it?" She nods her head and unfolds the box before peering inside.  
"Aw, this is so _adorable!" _she beams, lifting out a small lightning bolt pendant on a gold chain. "They _really _spoilt me this time!" She fixes it around her neck. "Tell them I said thanks, okay?"  
"Can do, ma'am," he answers. Olivia floats over to Kylee and gently lifts up the pendant.  
"Ooh, it's so _shiny!" _she decides. "Do you get a _lot _of presents?"  
"Yeah," she admits. "I don't know who sends them, though. But they're so sweet and kind. I wish I could meet them!"  
"You already have," Shy assures her.  
_"You're _the one sending all the gifts?"  
"Nah, _I'm_ more into shy gals. Anyways, my shift's over, so I should _finally _be allowed to head off on a vacation! I might travel to Isle Delfino..."  
"Hopefully we'll see you there," you smile, waving to the Shy Guy as he leaves the building.  
"Can I go with you, Shy?" Toadie asks. "I've been waiting _forever _to get outta the Mushroom Kingdom!"  
"Sure," he agrees. And with that, Toadie and Shy head out of the tea shop. For a few moments, Kylee watches the door, clutching a hand at her chest.  
She then reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone, dialling a number and placing it up against her ear.

"Mom?"she finally asks.  
_"Yes, honey?" _her mother answers on the other end of the line.  
"I just got another gift from that person!" she decides. "This time, it was a _Shy _Guy who delivered it. Can you add that to the list?"  
_"You know, Ky," _she declares, _"your sister's cross-referenced every single deliveryman and woman, and she's found out they're all coming from the Koopa Kingdom. Don't you think that's where you should be looking for this secret admirer?"_  
"You're right," she agrees. "Anyways, how's Dad?"  
_"He and Thomas have been spending some time fishing," _he answers. _"We're in Bubblaine at the moment."_  
"Ooh, sounds relaxing!"  
_"What are you up to right now?"_  
"I'm just hangin' out at a theme park. It's _kinda _dead, to be honest. But anyways, you're right about looking for the secret admirer in the Koopa Kingdom. I'd better get going for now. See ya', Mom!"  
_"Bye, hon! Stay safe, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." _And with that, Kylee ends the call before taking a few deep breaths. "My heart's fluttering just _thinking _about who it might be."  
"How about a wager on it?" Revali asks her. Lloyd shakes his head.  
_"Dude, _don't scam Kylee out of her money," he warns him.  
"Wait," Kylee frowns. "You _know _who's sending me these gifts, Revali? Who? Who _is _it?!"  
"Who are you hoping they are?" he inquires.  
"Well...I'm _hoping _it's Mario," she declares. "You know, I _really_ like him, and these past couple of days, I _really _feel like we've connected again!"  
"I hate to burst your bubble, Kylee," Lloyd sighs, "but it's _not _Mario."  
"Just tell me!" she wheedles. "I wanna _know!"  
_"Bowser," you reply. "That Shy Guy just _told _us it was him."  
_"What?!"_


	496. Chapter Four Hundred and Ninety-Five || uh oh!!!!

**Time: 6:00 PM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time  
Location: Shogun Studios, The Mushroom Kingdom  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

By the time the others return to the tea shop, Kylee's still pressing her palms against her cheeks as she rocks back and forth on her seat.  
_"I can't believe it..." _she murmurs. _"I can't believe someone likes me in that way."_  
"Hello," you wave to the others.  
"That _ninja _house was a lotta fun!" Birdie admits. "Hell, once this King _Olly _mess is all over, you and I should have a round at it, [Y/N]!"  
"Sounds fun," you grin before standing up.  
"What's got _you _so nervous, Kylee?" Tessa asks.  
"I just found out Bowser _likes _me," she responds, covering her face. "Like...he likes me enough to be sendin' me _jewellery _through his soldiers!"  
"Aw," she beams, "that's _adorable! _You're blushing!"  
"I can't even _blush_, you idiot!"  
"You're holding your cheeks!"  
"Because they're _warm!"_  
_"You're blushing and it's adorable!"  
_

"What's happened out there?" you ask Wu.  
"We've searched through the entire park," he explains. "We were able to find the security booth inside the ninja attraction, and from what we've heard from the guards inside, we've discovered that a large group of patrons had gone inside the castle to watch a show at around ten this morning...but they had never returned by twelve, which is when the show _should _have ended." He takes a key out of his pocket. "We found Luigi in the park, and he had this. This key grants access to the _entire _park."  
"Luigi, eh?" you ponder. "Is he alright?"  
"He left rather abruptly," he admits. "We barely had time to greet him."  
"So are we heading off to this castle, then?" you ask him.  
"I'm afraid Mipha and I won't be," he sighs. "I have injured myself, and she wishes to heal me. In turn, I shall be making her and myself a nice pot of jasmine tea. I will also watch over the children so that they don't cause any trouble."  
"Okay," you decide as he passes you the key. "We'll tell you how it goes."  
"Stay safe, [Y/N]."

**\- - -**

As you all walk out into the streets, you're starting to feel quite dizzy. You clutch your head in an effort to stop yourself from growing nauseous as a result of the spinning world around you.  
_"Ugh..." _you groan. _"I don't feel so good..."  
_"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Ganondorf asks, holding an arm around you. You go to shake your head, but it makes you feel even worse. Your vision is starting to grow strange, with whirls and spins distorting the reality around you.  
_"...you never should have come here, [Y/N]..." _you can hear Olly hissing in your head. You clutch it and start screaming.  
"[Y/N]!" everyone shouts. Your vision's starting to fade.  
_"...I'll take her back to Sensei Wu!" _Tessa assures everyone else. _"You guys go on ahead!"_  
And with that, you pass out.


	497. Chapter Four Hundred and Ninety-Six || Only in Hackergirl will an author skip over five damn worlds and still manage to stretch out a story beyond anything imaginable

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You groan and sit upright, unsure of what's happened. You're no longer in the streets defining Shogun Studios, but rather, the grassy grounds outside Peach's castle. You sit upright, unsure of how you ended up here.  
"It's about _time _you woke up, [Y/N]!" Bowser roars behind you. You sit upright and yelp, shocked at his voice. "Seriously. You must've been sleepin' for about three _days!"  
_"How'd I get here?" you ask in a sleepy voice, glancing over to him. He's still taking on the strange, folded form.  
"One of my soldiers found you lying on the ground in Shogun Studios," he explains, "and so he brought you here. Kept an eye on you until we got here. He had to fight _Tessa_ to getto you, apparently."  
"Oh, dear..." you sigh. You notice that Mario's standing behind him, along with Olivia, Kylee and Wu.  
"Are you okay, [Y/N]?" Mario asks you as he crouches down besides you.  
"We're in front of Peach's Castle," you murmur. "What...what _happened? _Where are the others?"  
"Well," Olivia admits as she floats down to your height, "my brother has them all."  
"Really?" you ask. "Why...why's that?"  
"We were ambushed," Kylee admits. "Olly got _every _last one of 'em...except for us four and Bowser."  
"Shit." As you stand up, you reach for your sword. "Well...at least we're all alive." You turn back to face Bowser. "Have you told her yet?"  
"Told who _what?" _he frowns. At those words, Kylee turns away slightly, covering her face with her hands. "Wha...what's _wrong, _Kylee? Is everything okay? You look kinda embarrassed!" She takes in a shaky breath.  
"I _know _it's you who sent me all those gifts!" she stammers. "You _like _me, don't you?!"  
_"What?! Who told you that?! I'll have 'em fired for ruining such a perfect build-up to my confession!" _You exchange a smile with Mario, who shrugs his shoulders.  
"I dunno!" she protests. "Can we just save our friends? We can talk about this later!"  
"We'll go and deal with it," Mario assures her. "You wait out here with [Y/N], okay? Just make sure she's alright."  
She doesn't answer as Mario and Wu then rush into the castle, followed by a very flustered Bowser and a giggling Olivia.

Kylee buries her face into her knees and mumbles a few words underneath her breath. You stand up and turn around, taking a moment to look over the Mushroom Kingdom. It's very vast and wide from up here...you like looking at all the different areas.  
_"Somewhere in the southern seas is home..." _you tell yourself.  
_"...I can't believe this is happening!" _Kylee wails. You turn around.  
"Do you need someone to talk to, Kylee?" you ask. She looks up at you for a few moments, before her face adopts a look of sorrow and uncertainty.  
"If...if you don't mind," she sighs. As you sit down next to her on the soft grasses, the gentle breeze toustles her hair. She lets out another sigh. "[Y/N], I...I don't know what to say. I...I still don't believe he actually _likes _me."  
"I guess you're feeling shocked," you admit. You're rather shocked yourself, having woken up far away and told that three whole days had apparently passed without your knowledge.  
"Yeah," she tells you. "I...I've been thinking about it for the past few days. About the possibility of..._y'know, _me and him. And...and..._oh, _I'm such a fucking hopeless romantic. I've _fallen _for him, and I _can't _stop thinking about him!" She covers her face again. _"__I swear it's in the Carta blood to simp over literally anyone who breathes in our direction..." _You place a hand on her back.  
"Hey," you assure her, "I think it's sweet that you've finally found someone. Who knows, Kylee? You and Bowser might end up-" Your voice falls short at the bellowing rumbles that fill the skies. The daytime is rapidly turning into an inky black sky. Clouds are quickly swirling above the castle...  
_"Argh!" _you hear three voices crying out. Moments later, the door to Peach's castle swings open, and Mario, Olivia and Bowser all tumble out down the stairs.  
A massive flash of light fills the air, and once this light dissipates, you find yourselves standing before a new castle resembling origami boxes.  
"I should've stuck to being a damn electrician..." Kylee mumbles, standing up.

"What's happened?" you ask, helping Mario to stand upright.  
"King Olly..." he murmurs. "He...he turned Peach's castle...into...into-"  
"It's bad, [Y/N]," Bowser adds on. "We saw a couple of survivors runnin' around in there. And then...and _then _some Folded Soldiers turned Wu and those survivors into paper, and _then _they carried them away! It was _awful!"_  
"Who knows _what_ he's gonna do to everyone if we don't stop him?" Olivia worries. "Kylee, [Y/N], could you please help us?" You draw out the Sword of Sols.  
"I'd be happy to," you smile back. As you stand upright, you follow them all inside.


	498. Chapter Four Hundred and Ninety-Seven || 🎉 welkum 2 the loominarty 🎉

The floors inside the castle are spiked, save for a narrow path in the centre. These violet spikes seem to open and close, wobbling around every so often. You shudder, but still, you clutch your sword tightly. The deep blue walls shroud the room into darkness, save for a few floating white lights lined up across the room. Standing in the centre of the path are two Folded Soldiers: one taking on the form of a Goomba, and the other taking on the form of a Koopa Troopa.  
_"It's the heroes," _the Goomba yelps. _"Alert King Olly!" _As they bound down the path, they begin to jump up a set of purple-carpeted stairs. You watch on as a familiar origami figure floats towards the duo.  
"Ugh," you mutter, "a _welcoming _party? Thanks, but _no _thanks!"  
"I ordered you to stop Mario and his friends," Olly informs the two Folded Soldiers, "and you've _failed. _You pathetic cowards!" He points down at the staircase, and you watch in horror as it flings into the air. The two Folded Soldiers are sent flying into the spikes.  
_"I was gonna retire tomorrow!" _the Goomba shrieks as it bursts into a pile of confetti.  
_"Recycle me..." _the Koopa Troopa murmurs, also bursting into confetti. You feel sick just _watching _it unfold. You turn back to face Olly, watching him flick his fringe away from his face again.  
"I suppose this is fitting," he decides in his former monotonous voice. "Welcome to Origami Castle, Mario."  
_"Hold _on, brother!" Olivia protests, floating by your side. "Folding Peach's castle into this origami castle is _too _far. There's no coming back from that! If you do anything worse, I..._I..."  
_"Oh, my dear Olivia," he murmurs. "If only you shared my wisdom. If _only _you shared my _vision _for an origami kingdom. I assure you, folding _all _of Peach's castle into origami is only just the beginning. Since I know best, I have refolded this castle in my image. I sincerely hope you enjoy it."  
And with that, he floats away.  
The bridge begins to spin, revealing even _more _spikes lying underneath.  
"Oh, _God..." _Kylee murmurs before holding out her real hand. "That little shit doesn't know when to quit. Everyone, _hold_ on!" You take it before sheathing your sword and taking Mario's hand in your other. Olivia holds onto Kylee's right horn.  
"What's going on?" Olivia asks.  
"Lola," Kylee declares, "which Immortal Human is in the closest proximity to King Olly that's safe to access?"  
"Tessa is located approximately thirty metres south of King Olly," the A.I. responds.  
"Send me there," she orders.  
"Systems are go," she declares, and with a click of Kylee's fingers, you hear a gigantic bang.  
You're all now standing in an empty room with blue walls, flooring and a matching ceiling.

As you glance down at the ground, you notice that Tessa's lying unconscious on the ground. Kylee immediately crouches down by her side.  
"Hey..." she whispers, gently shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, Tess. Everything's gonna be okay."  
_"They have Revali..." _she murmurs. _"They have Medli. And they have Komali."  
_"We're going to save them," you promise her, helping her sit upright. A series of flat, floating lights illuminate the room. Moments later, a purple door at the end of the hall opens, revealing none other than Olly. You huff and draw out your sword.  
"Let our friends go," you warn him, "or there'll be _Hell _to pay."  
"I have to hand it to you, _little _sister..." he begins as he floats towards you. "You're so reckless, always bounding head-first into danger. It's certainly..._courageous, _isn't it?" I thought you'd be more _wise _than to let all this _power _get to your head."  
"Did you not hear me?" you demand.  
"Do you ever wonder how Olivia and I ended up this way?" he continues. "You see..._she _was killed by a falling boulder. And I? Why, _I _was executed by the Gerudo after I attacked their queen."  
"So..._you're _the guy who attacked Buliara five years ago?" Kylee murmurs. "Why?"  
"This world has been _cruel _to me, Miss Carta," he responds. "This world chose to _ignore _me, and so I learned to ignore the _world..._unless the world of course gives a fitting tribute. I have Lord _Unagami _to thank for bringing me back to life. After all, I _was _able to resurrect Olivia with his power. And so I shall follow through as he has requested." He raises a hand in the air and points it down at Tessa. "You. _You _caused all of this."  
"For _fuck's _sake," Tessa grumbles as she stands up and reaches for her revolver, "the _Overlord _caused all of this! I only outlined the fucking _plot-"_  
She disappears into a flurry of pixels that raise for the skies.  
_"Tessa!" _Kylee screams, reaching for the spot her friend once was.  
"What did you _do _to her?!" Olivia shouts.  
"There's a realm not too far away from our own," he responds. "In that realm, those _cursed _witches imprisoned my father. I've already found one...once I turn the Earth into an origami kingdom, it'll be easy to weed out the other."  
"And how do you exactly plan on _doin' _that, you little twerp?" Bowser scoffs back. "I'm _pretty _sure you need the full Triforce to be makin' any sort of wishes...and my son isn't _here!"_  
"Who said I was using the _Triforce?" _he sneers back.  
"This is _wrong, _Oliver!" Olivia pleads. "Stop it!"  
"You're not giving up, huh?" he ponders. "Guess you really _like _those fleshy losers. _Pathetic. _Anyway, it doesn't matter. My vision of a perfect origami kingdom is almost realised."  
"You're _still _working on an evil plan?!" she frowns. "Why won't you just give _up?!"  
_"How _dare _you criticise me?" he mutters. "If it weren't for me, _you _wouldn't even be here. Whatever. I'm tired of trying to explain myself to fools. You leave me with no choice." He floats to the side, and moments later, a gigantic stapler flings out, causing the rest of you to jump away in fright.  
"Hey!" Bowser roars. "That's the thing! _That's _the thing that turned me into..._this! _Guys, you _gotta _win this one!" Olly turns around and pauses for a moment before raising a hand.  
"Bind them," he orders.  
He then floats back inside the dark room ahead; the doors then close as the stapler unhinges slightly and snaps in your face.

As you draw out the Sword of Sols, Kylee and Mario jump back, followed promptly by Bowser and Olivia.  
"You _think _I'd be used to facing office and art supplies by now," Olivia decides, "but _this _thing is super scary?"  
"What do you _mean _you're used to facing office and art supplies?!" you shriek in horror. "What the Hell _did_ Olly sicon you guys?!"  
"Let's see," Kylee responds in a now calm tone. "We fought a tin of pencils at Outlook Tower, a man made of rubber bands at Shogun Studios, a _hole _punch in the Scorching Sandpaper Desert, a _tape _dispenser by the Great Sea, a pair of _scissors _at Shangri-Spa, and oh...now we're fighting a fucking _stapler _in Olly's damn castle!" In response, the stapler goes to use its gnashing jaw to bite you, but you jump back to where the others are standing.  
"Noted," you respond, realising that it's best to not think about what's happened during these past three days.  
"Behind it!" Olivia cries, pointing to a warm, glowing circle of light. "It's a Magic Circle, Mario!"  
"I'm on it!" he shouts.  
"We'll distract it!" you promise him as he and Olivia starts to head off towards the circle. Kylee immediately leaps forwards and vaults off its 'mouth', stomping on its upper lid with her heels. She bounces back off, and it's at this point that you draw out the Sword of Sols.  
"Eat _shit, _you glorified torture trap!" you exclaim, charging towards it and thrusting your sword forwards. It severs the spring mechanism. In response, it attempts to snap on your head, but you deflect it with your Light Shield, causing it to fling open. Mario skids to a stop in front of the Magic Circle, and you watch on as his arms are replaced with the gigantic origami structures you'd seen him wielding back in Peach's castle. He clasps his hands together and uses them as a mallet of sorts to cause great damage to this stapler. He then picks it up and snaps it in half before throwing it at the ground.  
"Remind _me _not to piss you off," you murmur to the plumber.  
What was once the stapler bursts into a cloud of thick, violet smoke.

As you all turn around, you notice a blue staple flying out from Bowser. It lands on the ground and poofs into smoke.  
_"Something _came loose," he decides.  
"This could be our chance to fix poor Bowser!" Olivia decides. Mario nods his head and takes a mallet from his belt before hammering Bowser in the face. You wince, but then something strange happens.  
Bowser starts to...unfold?  
You watch on in a combination of amazement and horror, absolutely shocked at what's happening. Eventually, he's back to his three-dimensional, terrifying self. He jumps up and down, pumping his fist in the air.  
_"Yes!" _he cries out. _"I'm back!" _Almost immediately, he turns to face Mario again. "We never speak of this again. Got it?"  
"Aw, _c'mon!" _Kylee frowns, crossing her arms over her chest. "He just turned you back!"  
"I...uh..._suppose _he did," he admits.  
"Wow, so _that's _what you actually look like?" Olivia ponders. "You're so big and strong! And...kinda _scary, _too..."  
_"Bwahaha!" _he cackles. "That's right! Now let's find that twerp brother of yours and see what _he _thinks of me in all my glory."


	499. Chapter Four Hundred and Ninety-Eight || EPIC FIGHT SCENE!!!

Upon heading through the door, you notice that there's a large set of stairs leading up to another door. Bowser scratches at his fiery locks for a few seconds.  
"All right!" he tells the rest of you. "If _I _know evil lairs - and I think I do - _this _should be the top floor. That's where the throne room usually is, right? Your brother must be on the other side of that door...so let's go _get _him!"  
_"I...I'm scared..." _Olivia begins to whimper. You all turn around to find her holding her head in her hands, a worried expression upon her tiny face. "I can't believe my own brother would set that vicious stapler on me! Can we even _stop _him now? Or is he already too powerful?" She lets out a sigh and turns to face the rest of you. "Thank you, Mario and Kylee. You two are _always _there for me when I'm at my absolute flimsiest." She closes her eyes in an effort not to cry. "This has just been such a long and difficult journey...but I've had so much _help _along the way! I'm so grateful for you and all of your friends...all of _our _friends. You've all been so amazing and helpful...and now I just feel bad that I'm putting you all in danger yet again!" Bowser takes a few steps towards her.  
"Hey, origami girl!" he tells her in a reassuring tone. "Look at me. I'm _Bowser! _I breathe fire and punch through solid _rock _sometimes. You think I'm afraid of that little twerp? Plus, I mean...I'm raising _Junior. _You think that's easy? Try parenting a high-energy kid with access to a flying car and his own army! Your brother doesn't scare me." Olivia blinks for a few seconds.  
"Wow..." she murmurs. "That really puts it into perspective." She floats up and waves her arms about happily. "You know what? I'm feeling better! How about you guys? Are you ready to do this?"  
"I have no idea what's even going on," you admit to her, "but I'm with you, Olivia."  
"You can count me in!" Mario adds on with a big smile.  
"Of _course _we're ready," Kylee beams, holding out her arms. Olivia rests her head against Kylee's shoulder, and in return, Kylee holds her close.  
"All _right!" _she cheers. "I feel like I'll be ready to do my part when the time comes. I just have to do my best, and count on all of you...my friends!"  
You all nod your heads and begin to walk up the stairs.  
Bowser shoves the door open, and you all walk inside.

As you begin to look around the room, you notice that there's quite a few paper cranes lying about...or maybe a good nine hundred and ninety-nine of them. Paper cranes hanging from the ceiling, paper cranes lying on ledges...paper cranes _everywhere. _The red carpeted floor is plush beneath your feet, and the wooden boards supporting the room are without as much as a splinter. You have to gaze around this room in awe...  
...but then your eyes rest on two thrones at the back of the room.  
One is ivory and gold, with its top resembling Olivia's crown.  
And the other, a purple, gold and blue throne, has a crown at the top resembling the figure sitting upon it.  
_Olly._  
"Well," he decides, "you're finally here. _Took _you long enough. As a matter of fact, it took you _so _long that there's nothing you can do to stop me now." You all walk towards him, stopping around a metre or so away from his throne.  
"Brother!" Olivia calls out. "Are you _still _planning more terrible things?"  
"Yeah!" Bowser adds on with a sneer. "Who do you think you _are, _foldin' me and my soldiers up like that? Like you could keep all _this _from busting loose! Anyway, where's Princess Peach? Is she safe? Is she comfortable? Does she have something to read? Asking for a friend." At those words, Kylee begins to giggle, but then her laughter immediately falls flat.  
"Oh, the princess is right in front of you," Olly assures him before pointing at the wall above him. "Behold!" You all gaze up in horror as you see that Peach's origami figure is now built into the castle, like some sort of geometric, stained glass window. "I _told _you, didn't I? That I would transform all of Peach's castle into an origami castle? Including the princess herself? She is at one with the castle now. Beautiful, precious and silent. I'm sure she's happier this way."  
"You _monster!" _Olivia cries out. "Folding Princess Peach into the castle is too much. You've gone _too _far! You couldn't possibly do _anything _worse...except...wait-" She lets out a gasp. "All those paper cranes..._you _wouldn't."  
"As I said," he retorts, "who needs the _Triforce _when I have the power to wish right in front of me? I would. And I _did. _Witness the Thousand Cranes technique. He who has the patience to fold one thousand paper cranes shall have _any _wish granted. That is real, _ultimate _power, and I shall use it to turn every last _one _of those wretched people on this Earth into mere, blank paper!"  
"What?!" Bowser roars. "That's _crazy _talk! _I _wouldn't even do that, and I've done some pretty mean stuff, believe me. Ask Kamek!"  
"I still don't understand what you've got against everyone," Olivia decides. "Do you realise that even _you _were brought back to life by someone?"  
"If you've seen _one _person," Olly declares, "you've seen them all. They're all the same to me! That's why I have to turn everyone into blank pieces of scrap paper. So I _never _have to see a _single _oneof their stupid faces again! That...is my vision for a glorious origami kingdom." He floats up in the air and hovers between the two thrones. "As for you, Mario and Kylee...you've _both _proven to be quite annoying. But there's nothing you can do to stop me. Nine hundred and ninety-nine of my cranes are complete, and after I defeat you, I'll _honour _your bodies by folding you into the very last crane!" You draw out your sword and point it towards Olly.  
"This ends _now, _you jerk!" you roar.  
"Your adventure ends here," he hisses to the five of you. "I _will _fulfil my dream! If you won't fold willingly, I shall _bend _you to my will by force!" A great flash of light fills the air, and it's at this point that you watch him unfold and refold himself into a giant turtle. It has his fringe and a golden crown atop its head.  
_"What the fuck is that?!" _you shriek.  
"It looks just like the Earth Vellumental!" Olivia decides.  
"Indeed," Olly retorts. "I've mastered the techniques of _every _Bibliofold. Now...witness how a _king _wields these powers!"  
_"That's our cue to fight!" _Kylee yelps, drawing out her spear.

You watch on as Mario, Kylee and Olivia all rush around in circles, causing Olly to spin around with them.  
"This is so confusing," you admit to Bowser. "I leave Isle Delfino for _four _days and this is what happens. I mean...I didn't even _know _that Violet and I had a brother and another sister."  
"You need to go outside more, [Y/N]," he tells you.  
"I _know _I do," you sigh back, "but...still. Are Olivia and I _really _the only normal people in this damn family of ours?"  
"Nah," he retorts. _"Just _Olivia." You elbow him in the arm, still unsure how to go about this whole ordeal.  
"Before today," you add on, "the weirdest day of my life was when we got married. Do you remember that, Bowser?"  
"How could I forget, [Y/N]? There you were, dressed up in the Lochlady Dress with a bouquet of flowers where the collective meaning meant _'fuck you'."_  
"Once this whole Overlord mess is over," he decides, "we _really _need to get in touch with Tessa about her fanfiction writing. _This _is just awful!"  
_"It's the Overlord's fault!" _you mimic her voice and accent. _"I just outlined the plot!"_  
"Heh-heh, _what _a dork," he snickers. "I guess we should - there's a giant _polar _bear facing off against Olly."  
You glance up, and sure enough, you find Kylee and Mario sitting atop a ginormous origami polar bear that happens to be wearing Olivia's crown on top of its head.  
The polar bear breathes in before letting out a flurry of ice that encases Olly within a solid chunk of ice.  
_"Curses!" _he yells. _"I can't move!" _Another flash of light fills the air, and it's at this point that Olivia returns to normal. She points at a glowing, yellow circle on the ground.  
_"Quick!" _she exclaims. _"Flip him over, Mario!"_  
"Olly's abilities seem pretty arbitrary considering everything that's led up to this fight," you tell Bowser. "I...didn't expect someone who was able to take over Peach's castle to be so..._weak."_  
"No, [Y/N]," he promises you. "Mario's strong. And you _didn't _hear that from me."  
You hear the sound of shattering ice as Mario steps away from the circle. Kylee then jumps into the air and plunges her spear into the turtle's stomach. It quivers, causing her to jump back towards you. Mario and Olivia join her shortly after, and with a bright flash of light, Olly returns back to normal.  
_Does he ever give up? _you ponder.

"Hmph, not bad," he decides. "Time to switch tactics." With yet _another _flash of light, you discover that Olly has now taken on the form of the same polar bear that his sister had.  
_"Wah!" _Olivia cries out. _"The Ice Vellumental!"_  
You watch as this new polar bear takes in a deep breath and huffs at Mario, Bowser and Kylee, freezing them all to the spot.  
"Dude!" you yell. "Why?"  
"Never mind that!" Olivia yelps. She points over to a glowing red circle. "[Y/N], run over there. Just _trust _me!" You dart towards it, and it's at this point that Olly raises a claw and swipes at you. You crouch down and leap in the air.  
"Like _that's _new!" you scoff before slicing away at the claw with your sword. _"En garde, _motherfucker!" You find your sword smacking into a wall of solid ice, telling you that he's encased himself inside some ice in order to protect himself. You roll towards the red circle, looking up at Olivia's tiny figure. _"Now _what?"  
With yet _another _good old-fashioned, patented flash of Origami Light™, you find yourself sitting on the back of a gigantic pheonix with scarlet red feathers...feathers that are on fire!  
She takes in a deep breath and breathes out fiery waves of air, causing Olly's ice shield (and subsequently the cases of ice around Mario, Bowser and Kylee) to melt down into water. Moments later, you find yourself landing on the ground again.  
_"So c-c-cold..." _Kylee shivers, her horns dull in comparison to their usual hue.  
_"I feel so weak..." _Bowser huffs, slumping onto the ground.  
"So you melted my ice," Olly sneers at you and Olivia. _"How _clever!"  
With that, he rolls into a ball and attempts to run you over. You leap out of the way, sending him smacking into the wall and bouncing back to the centre of the room. He then breathes out more ice, this time encasing Olivia inside a block.  
"You _jack-ass!" _you shout, charging at Olly with your sword. You slash across his chest, sending him tumbling over into the ground. Mario reaches into his pocket and pulls out a flower...or more specifically, a Fire Flower. Its red petals radiate heat that you can feel where you're standing. He eats it before lobbing vivid balls of fire towards Olly. Kylee and Bowser seem to be looking a lot better now, which you suppose is as a result of the Fire Flower. The Koopa then heads towards Olivia and melts the ice. She shivers a bit before returning to where you're standing.  
"Now it's five of us against you!" she exclaims. You watch on as four golden circles emerge on the ground. _"All of you, to a Magic Circle each!" _You wordlessly oblige, running to the furthest one away so that the others don't have to run as far. Olivia floats over her brother and holds out her arms. Your arms begin to feel strange and floaty as they fold into strange, origami structures like Mario. You're amazed at how strange they look, from the sleeves of your gi and your wrist wraps, all the way to your fingerless leather gloves. You watch as Mario, Bowser and Kylee all clasp their origami hands together, so you do the same.  
_"Get him!" _Bowser roars.  
The four of you hammer away at the so-called Ice Vellumental, and it doesn't take long before another shining light fills the air. Your arms regain their former structure, and you glance over to find Olly crouched down on one knee, panting out of exhaustion.  
_Is it over? _you think to yourself.

_"You...surpassed the power of my superior, folded paper..." _he huffs. Olivia frowns out of concern.  
"Brother, are you okay?" she asks. "You must be _exhausted. _Using even _one _Vellumental form can be-"  
**"SHUT IT!" **he hollers back at her. She yelps at his tone of voice. "I don't _need _your pity! I folded you so we could turn this cruel world into an origami kingdom...but you betrayed me...and allied yourself with those _fleshy _peasants! Don't you _see, _Olivia? We're both origami! Why are you _fighting _me?!"  
"Olly..." she sighs, "we _are _origami...but this isn't what we were made for! We were once lifeless sheets...but we had the souls from our former lives folded into us! We were made with love...love of art, love of _creation..._love for life itself! That's what origami is all about! We should be friends with _all _beings. If there's love in our hearts-"  
"You're lecturing _me _about love?!" he shouts back. "Was there love in your heart when you _betrayed _my trust?! We're _nothing _like those fleshy fools. We were folded for _greatness! _I should have _known _you wouldn't understand...I folded you too perfect. Too _pure!" _He stands up and takes in a deep breath. "That's a mistake I'll soon correct. Here, Olivia...let me show you the _true _power of origami!" You all watch in horror as he begins to float in the air, deep purple rays of darkness deflecting off his body. As he floats higher and higher, you back away, standing in front of Olivia.  
"Stay behind me, you guys," you declare. "I'll ready a light shield."  
"Whatever happens," Kylee murmurs, "I'm sure Midna will let us the fuck outta the Twilight Realm after _this _shit."  
"Dude," Bowser protests, "she was folded into origami just like the _rest _of our friends!"  
"Not Jay or Tessa," she retorts. "I'm _pretty _sure they're busy getting their asses whooped by the Overlord, wherever the Hell they are in the Digiverse. It's been nice _knowing _y'all-"  
You watch in horror as the walls cave in, leaving nothing but an empty sky of royal blue...where the folding and unfolding spikes project out of it.  
And standing before you is Olly, who's now taking up at least a third of the visible space on the platform before you. 

_"Look around you, Olivia," _Olly declares. _"I'm folding the very fabric of reality. Origami embodies the limitless power of transformation...with this power, I shall rid the world of all pathetic, fleshy beings!"_  
"You _really _gotta stop using the word pathetic, my dude!" Kylee tells him, shielding her eyes from the violet light his body is radiating. "It's like Revali and using the word _asinine _all the time! What the Hell is even _up _with that?!"  
"You think we're gonna roll over just because you puffed your chest and got all _weird-_looking?" Bowser adds on. "I've had _enough _of you and your bad haircut. It's _go _time!" He goes to march forwards, but Olivia holds out a hand.  
"Bowser, _wait!" _she calls out. He turns around to face her, a confused look on his face. "That was a very...uh...intimidating speech, but he's too powerful. He'll crumple you for sure! Olly was right. This place is made of _pure _origami power, and if it can strengthen him, it can _strengthen _you, too! _Let me fold you!"  
_"What?!" he hollers. "Are you _nuts?!" _He proceeds to float in the air, a vivid golden light radiating from his body. He flails his arms and legs about. _"Put me down!"_  
With a flash of light filling the air, you stumble backwards and realise that Bowser is now made of origami, and at that, he's the same size as Olly.  
"Do you like it?" she asks him with a beam.  
_"Bwahaha!" _he chuckles. "I _love _it! Nice work, origami girl!" Kylee and Mario give each other a glance before turning their attention back to their friend. "Okay! I'm gonna show this paper pusher how a _real _final boss fighter fights!"  
And with that, Bowser and Olly begin to march towards the centre of the platform, throwing their arms in each others' papery faces.  
_"Oof!" _Bowser winces. _"This guy's tougher than he looks. I might need some back-up, guys..."_  
In response, a series of bright, golden lights light up the edge of the platforms.  
"Woah!" Olivia gasps. "Where did all these Magic _Circles _come from?!"  
"Let's use 'em to give Bowser an advantage!" Kylee ushers. She takes one behind him, leaving you and Mario on the ones besides her. You can already feel your arms folding up into origami. As you smack your hands against the ground, it sends shockwaves that push Bowser forwards...and Olly closer to the edge.  
"I will _not _be beaten by this bouncing blowhard!" Olly shouts. With one final shove, Bowser pushes him against the edge.  
_"Bwahaha!" _he cackles. "You just got beat by a paper _powerhouse! _Eat _gravity, _you jerk!"  
And with that, he shoves him over the side.  
_"Curse you!" _he shrieks, tumbling down into the spikes. There's a brief flash of purple light, and then a burst of violet smoke and stars that fill the air.  
_"Now _is it over?" you ask, stepping away from the circle and subsequently getting your arms back to normal. Olivia makes her way over to the edge and sighs.  
"I can't believe it," she murmurs. "I _know _there was goodness in him, but Olly chose to hate everyone to the bitter end. Goodbye, brother...I hope we meet again some day..." She heads over to the centre of the platform and sighs, turning to face Bowser.  
You watch in horror as a gargantuan, lilac hand swipes at the Koopa, sending him flying over the edge of the platform.

_"No!" _Mario and Kylee exclaim as you shove them and Olivia down to the ground. None of you have much time to dodge the other hand that shortly appears later; it's a miracle that you're able to make it at all. Olivia's trembling like a leaf as the face of her brother slowly emerges. His eyes are glowing violet as he glares at the four of you.  
_"I will not allow this!" _he roars. _"I shall crush you..._**ALL **_of you!" _With a wave of her hands, four lights emerge and dive into the platform. There's a giant Magic Circle in the centre.  
"Mario!" she exclaims. "You need to use the _Thousand-Fold Arms _technique one more time. And you need to let me help you!" With one final flash of light that sends Kylee covering her face, you watch as she unfolds and refolds herself into a giant mallet. _"Brother! Please come to your senses!"  
_You notice that the look of rage in Olly's eyes has been replaced by one of genuine, unadulterated fear.  
Mario grabs the mallet with his origami hands before proceeding to, for a lack of a better term, beat the shit out of the enemy.  
With that, Olly falls back down into the void below, causing another flash of violet light to fill the air.  
The world fades to white for a few moments, and as colour returns to the world, you find yourself standing in the throne room of Origami Castle once more. Olivia is crouched down by Olly's side; he's now back to his former self, but he's not looking too good.  
He's struggling to sit upright.

"I'm sorry, brother..." Olivia whispers. "I had no choice. But now your poor body is all crumpled! Maybe I went too far..."  
_"No, Olivia..." _he murmurs back. "That hammer attack was _divine. _You put everything into it, and it was enough to awaken me from this dark dream. I was too proud, too entitled...my heart was blintzed, my path was creased..._I was a mess. _Oh, I've been _such _a terrible king. To think of all the trouble I've caused...I just became so blinded by rage. I did so many unforgivable things. I'm so sorry...that all of these innocent people got caught up in this. Princess Peach...Mario...King Bowser...Kylee..._Queen [Y/N]." _He sits upright, and she takes his hand in hers. "Olivia, there's something you must do for me. Please accept this nine hundred and ninety-nine cranes...and then fold my body into the one thousandth. When the last fold is complete...you shall gain the ability to have any wish granted. I...don't suppose it'll make up for everything I've done, but it's all I have left. I'm _begging _you, Olivia. Do this for me."  
With what _seems _like one final flash of light, you watch as his body turns into a crumpled piece of paper.  
_"Brother!" _she wails, hunching over the paper. For a few moments, she tries to hold back sobs. "Mario...Kylee...I have something to confess. I don't know how to fold a crane! Maybe Olly could've taught me how to fold a crane...I mean, he folded me _and _he folded this castle! But look at him now..."  
"It's all good, Olivia..." Kylee assures her as she crouches down by her side. "My friend Harper taught me how to fold some types of origami. Would you like me to help you?"  
"If...if you wouldn't mind," she sniffles. As the two begin to fold away at the paper, you turn around to face Mario. Needless to say, you're shocked to find Bowser standing there as well. He's back to normal now.  
"Holy shit..." you murmur. "You _scared _me!"  
"What can I say?" he nervously chuckles back. "I'm Bowser _Koopa!"_  
"...and done," Kylee finally decides as she and Olivia smooth the last fold of paper down. "You can make your wish now, Olivia."  
"Okay," she decides. "My wish...my wish..." She glances towards Mario, and then over to Peach, who remains folded into the castle's wall. She then returns her gaze to the crane she and Kylee had just folded. "Thousandth crane, grant me my wish." The origami girl bows her head down. "May _all _of the origami folded by my brother be undone!"  
That's the last thing you hear before _another _flash of light causes you to black out.


	500. Chapter Four Hundred and Ninety-Nine || l o s s ?

**Time: ???  
Location: Peach's Castle, Toad Town  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're helped up by Mario and Luigi, who are standing on the bridge leading to the front door of Peach's castle. All around you are the faces of those you'd seen before the whole ordeal had started.  
"Whatever _happened?" _Hellen yawns as she stretches out her arms.  
"I'm not sure," Urbosa admits as she glances around, "but I feel as if I've been sleeping in a _Din-_awful position for the past week!" She helps Kotake and Koume up.  
"What's going on?" they ask their older sister in unison.  
"Is everyone alright?" Zelda inquires. Violet groans and pushes herself off the floor.  
"Yeah," Bowser admits, picking up Junior. You notice that Kamek is standing close by him, watching you all closely. "Do any of you guys remember anything?"  
"Last thing I remember was gettin' folded at that Shangri-Spa place by that asshole," Kai decides as he, Lloyd and Cole lift Wu and Garmadon up off the ground. Nearby, Nabooru and Birdie talk with one another as they carry their children in their arms. Yunobo is close by, as well as Daruk, Mipha, Sidon, Cappy, Corky and Matt. Ganondorf stands up not too soon after, followed promptly by Nya and her son.  
"I must've hit my head..." Revali mutters, sitting upright. He lifts up his two children and stands up before turning to face you. "Ah, you're _back, _[Y/N]."  
"Yeah," you murmur, bowing your head down.  
"Where's Olivia?" Link asks you quietly as he and _his _sister approach you. You don't want to answer.  
_"Woah!" _cries a voice from the skies. You all glance up to find Peach floating down from the skies above. She lands on the ground in front of you and brushes off her skirt. "My _goodness! _What are we all doing here?"  
"Kylee?" Corky asks as she floats down towards the front door. "What's the matter?"  
There, you find Kylee crouched down.  
"Oh, no..." you whisper as you begin to walk over to her.  
Once you crouch down besides her, you realise that she's furiously trying to wipe away her tears.

"She's gone..."she whispers as a tear rolls down her cheek. "Olivia's gone..." You place an arm over her shoulders as she begins to bawl her eyes out. _"It should have been me! Why didn't I protect her?!"  
_"Kylee," you assure her. "Olivia saved _all _of us. It was a very noble thing of her to do."  
"I know..." she sighs with a shaky breath. "It's just...Olivia was _more _than a hero...she was a friend! She's one of the bestest friends I've ever had, and now I've _lost _her!"  
"Aw, _don't _feel bad, Kylee!" Bowser assures her as he crouches down to her right. "Olivia would've wanted you to keep your head high." She doesn't answer, instead continuing to sob uncontrollably as she crashes into his chest. He's taken aback at first, but he gently wraps her arms around her.  
_"It's not fair!" _she wails. _"This isn't their fault! I wish that Olly and Olivia could have one more chance at life again!" _She's reduced to crying once more as Wu lets out a hefty sigh.  
"They were good people," he agrees. "It is a shame that once again, the Overlord's scheming plots have caused death and misfortune for innocent lives. Let us face against him...in memory of Misako...and Oliver...and Olivia-"  
_"Sensei Wu?" _cries out a familiar voice. _"Is...is that really you?" _You spin around on your heel to find two people who seem eerily familiar standing at the edge of the bridge. The older person is dressed in a royal violet cape, with the addition of a deep purple tunic, dark blue trousers and a shimmering, golden crown with a Shine Sprite at its peak. He flicks his blonde fringe away from his face. The younger person has golden hair in a flared bob, with a circlet much like your own resting upon her head. She's wearing a yellow gown and a pair of white gloves.  
"Oh my God," Kylee murmurs, standing up. "No way!" She shoves past everyone and throws her arms around the latter. _"Olivia! Is that really you?!"_  
"Of _course _it is, Kylee!" she beams as she hugs her back. "I'm...I'm a _human _again!"

For what seems like hours, Kylee and Olivia keep on holding each other close. They're trying their best not to cry, but Kylee can't help herself.  
_"Oh, it's so good to see you..." _she sobs.  
"How'd we return to life?" Olly asks Kylee, stepping forwards. "I thought I was a _goner."_  
"Kylee must've made her wish!" Olivia proposes. "She folded you into a crane too!" He nervously laughs before bowing his head down.  
"Kylee," he decides. _"Thank _you."  
"Oh, _c'mere _you!" she squeaks as she extends her arms so he can join the hug.  
"Coming through!" Violet snickers, joining in. You find yourself following suit.  
"I never knew you three were my family," you say with a smile. "It's so nice, having a brother and two sisters!" As you let go of them, you notice that two strange markings appear on the backs of the hands of Olly and Olivia.  
"Hey..." Olivia decides, holding out her hands to reveal a phoenix and a dragon. "These are the symbols of the Fire and Water Vellumentals!"  
"And these must be the symbols of the Earth and _Ice _Vellumentals," Olly adds on, showing off the turtle and polar bear on his hands. They turn to face you.  
"I know our parents sent you off to Ninjago," you tell them both, "but that wasn't right...you two are part of the Isle Delfinian Royal Family."  
"I still can't believe it," he agrees. "So Father...he's trapped in the place this _Unagami _is?"  
"Unagami?" Lloyd murmurs.  
"That...that name seems familiar," Nya adds on.  
"He's the emperor of the Prime Empire," Olly admits to them. "He was the one who brought me back to life and allowed me to bring my sister back in turn. He's a follower of my father's...and he wanted me to send the one you call Tessa into the Digiverse." He bows his head down. "I...I am sorry, Revali. My judgement was clouded by the rage that had created me."  
"I suppose we ought to rescue her and Jay," the Rito responds with a hefty sigh.  
"Sounds like a plan," you agree.  
"Right out of one adventure and _into _another," Cole jokes. "Where's the long, blissful break on Gelato Beach in-between?" Everyone starts to chuckle along with him.  
"I don't know what's happened," Peach admits, "but I'm just happy to be back."  
"I'll fill you in, Princess Peach!" Olivia chirps as she darts to her side.  
And with that, you all set out towards the portrait portal leading back to Isle Delfino.


	501. Chapter Five Hundred || an interlude in delfino castle with your angsty adoptive father

**Time: 2:30 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As you walk out into the portrait gallery, you find Cavaliere wistfully staring at a portrait of Ignacia. You feel bad about how upset he seems to be.  
You did lose your temper at him, after all.  
"Dad!" Birdie beams. "We're back!"  
But he ignores his daughter, instead heading towards the south west elevator.  
"What's got _him _in a bad mood?" Ganondorf ponders, raising a hand to his chin.  
"Ask your _wife," _Cavaliere retorts before pressing the button to open the elevator. Everyone turns their attention towards you.  
"If it was about the other day," you assure him, "I didn't mean to lose my temper with you. I'm sorry."  
"I'm not ready to forgive you right now, [Y/N]," he responds. "You may be the Queen, but I deserve a _bit _more respect considering I've been doing this job for thirty years now." You bow your head down.  
"Of course you do," you murmur. "Take as much time as you need, Colton." And with that, he heads into the elevator. The doors close behind him, and Birdie lets out a sigh.  
"I'd better stay here and keep an eye on him," she tells the rest of you before turning to Olly and Olivia. "I'm sorry, he's not always like this. But hey, welcome to Isle Delfino!"  
"I must admit that I'll have to stay myself," Hellen tells the rest of you. "I'd love to join you, but I'm afraid that I've got some pressing manners to attend to."  
"Professor Gadd asked me to meet him here," Luigi adds on before pointing up to the ceiling. _"He said there was a Boo infestation in the upper floors that needed taking care of."_  
"Floors?" Matt chuckles. "Sounds like a _two _person job. Tell Gadd I'll give him a hand."  
"Does anyone else want to stay behind?" you inquire.  
"Actually," Lloyd responds, "who's coming to Ninjago?"  
"I've been _dying _to actually save someone's ass," you declare, "and I think Ganondorf will want to come as well." Ganondorf chuckles and throws an arm over your shoulders.  
"We'll go," Kylee and Corky promise.  
"It's been ages since Junior and I have been there," Bowser adds on.  
"I've got an appointment tomorrow in the Ninjago City District Hospital that I should _probably_ attend," Violet agrees.  
"I'll be happy to assist you," Zelda declares, "and so will Link, Midna and my Champions."  
"Mario and I are happy to help," Peach smiles.  
"It wouldn't be a mission without the good ol' _ninja _team!" Kai grins, throwing an arm around Cole and Nya.  
"Garmadon and I shall return too," Wu agrees. "I do believe it would be best of us to keep an eye on the children while we're there."  
"I'd love to return there," Olivia admits. "It's been _ages _since we've been home! What do you think, Olly?"  
"Of course we should," Olly replies.  
You're all cut off by the sound of a phone ringing; Urbosa then reaches into her pocket and lifts out her BorgPhone.

"Makeela?" she asks. "What's going on?"  
_"It was awful, Mother!" _you can vaguely hear Riju crying on the other end. _"There was an attack on the town and now Aunt Buliara's gone! I don't know what to do..."_  
"Calm down," she assures her. "I'm sure Midna can let her out of the Twilight Realm-"  
_"She isn't dead!" _she shouts back. _"She's been kidnapped!"  
_"Did you see where they were headed off to?"  
_"Teake heard her abductors discussing New Ninjago City. She and I are there right now with Aliya."_  
"Makeela, just _who _have you left in charge?!"  
_"Barta," _she explains. _"She was the first person I saw!"_  
"Mother _Din, _our town is doomed,"Ganondorf murmurs, earning several chuckles from Link and Zelda.  
"We were _just _headed to New Ninjago City," Urbosa assures Riju. "I'm sure we'll find your aunt soon enough. I have to go. Goodbye."  
_"Stay safe," _she responds. And with that, Urbosa hangs up her phone.  
"I swear she calls me at least _thrice _a day," she murmurs, pocketing it again.  
"Why do you think Buliara was kidnapped?" you ask. Olly brings a hand to his chin in thought.  
"I wonder if it has anything to do with the fabled Curse of the Twelve..." he wonders.  
"I would hope not," Wu admits.  
"What curse is this?" Zelda wonders. Wu takes in a deep breath.

"The progression of technology is inevitable," he begins. "With new and innovative tools emerging each and every day, there are twelve people who were chosen by the Deities...to carry dominion over technology. However, the power lies dormant in most."  
"Is this why Tessa was sent to the Digiverse?" Kylee asks.  
"Yes," Olly admits. "I am one of the Twelve...and it was Unagami who gifted me the power to bend the laws of technology at my will. I was able to use that power in conjunction with my natural abilities of light and darkness."  
"So Tessa and Olly are two of the Twelve," Corky decides to Wu. "Who are the other ten?"  
"The goddess [M/N] and the Overlord," the old sensei responds. "Lord Dragmire, Lady Urbosa, Queen Buliara and Violet. Princess Olivia, Queen [Y/N]...and finally, Medli and Revali."  
"That can't be right," Zelda decides. "Why would _Revali _have such a power?"  
"I am not sure how it works in other places," Garmadon explains, "but elemental powers can be shared by their masters. Perhaps Tessa has granted him these powers."  
"But I've never been able to do what she can," Revali protests. "There _must_ be a mistake."  
"Mistake or not," Wu declares, "Buliara and Tessa are in imminent danger if the Overlord is behind all of this. Whatever is happening in this _Prime Empire _game_, _we should see to it that they are both safely returned to the Sunshine Realm and that the Overlord remains sealed away."  
"I can only hope that Unagami doesn't take away our power and use it against us..." Olly sighs.


	502. Chapter Five Hundred and One || it's elevator time bby!

**Time: 12:00 PM, Eastern Ninjagian Standard Time  
Location: New Ninjago City, Ninjago  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Behold..." Lloyd grins as he offers jazz hands towards the behemoth skyscraper before you. _"Borg _Tower!"  
"It's the tallest building in Ninjago," Cole explains.  
"Not to mention that it's got a cool _boba _shop on the fifth floor," Kai adds on with a grin. "I go there every Tuesday."  
"Stay focused, you three!" Nya frowns as she ushers them through the sliding doors. It's there that you spot Zane and P.I.X.A.L standing off to the right as they talk to a policeman in a black coat and a matching hat. Every so often, this policeman raises a hand to his mustache.  
"So all of the arcades have been shut down for the time being, Commissioner Keisatsu?" Zane inquires.  
"To the best of our ability," the policeman responds as he turns around. "Huh...Wu's recruited a _lot _of ya' since Aspheera's attack on the city, eh?"  
"No," P.I.X.A.L affirms. "Our team still remains at seven."  
"I see," he murmurs.  
"Hello, Commissioner," Lloyd greets before gesturing towards the rest of you. "These people have come to help us rescue all of the people trapped inside Prime Empire."  
"Huh..." he murmurs. "Well, your daughter and Empress Harumi are in Borg's office if you wanted to know beforehand."  
"Cool," he responds with a smile. "Why don't you come with us, Commissioner?"  
"I've gotta head back to the office," he sighs. "The boys are planning out a massive drug bust in Stiix, and I promised I'd bring them back some donuts and make it there by twelve-thirty."  
"All good," Cole assures him as he steps into the elevator. "We'd better talk with Borg and see what he's up to in terms of his research. The elevator ride should only take a minute, guys, unless you want to take the stairs."  
"Hell yeah," Kai grins. "I'll race you up."  
"Ooh!" Junior yelps. "Can I race Kai, Dad? Can I? _Can _I? _Pretty _please?!"  
"Knock yourself out, kiddo," Bowser decides as he hops inside. You all follow him in, and once everyone's inside...  
...it's painfully obvious that there's not enough room for all of you.

_"Come on, guys!" _Nya wheezes as she's shoved against the back panel. _"We can just squeeze in!"_  
"Hey!" Bowser hollers. "Who's standing on my foot?!"  
"That would be Mario," Revali decides as Zelda and Link wrap their arms around each other in genuine fear.  
"Whoever didn't brush their teeth," Cole hisses, _"quit _breathin' in my face!"  
"Where'd my crown go?" Peach ponders.  
"Oh, dear..." Mipha murmurs as Violet presses the button leading up to the top floor. The doors close, and for a while, nothing happens.  
_"Overloaded capacity," _a voice reminiscent to P.I.X.A.L's announces from the elevator's speakers. _"Please exit and enter at a capacity of up to ten adults at a time."_  
"Fuck off!"  
"Come on!"  
"Seriously?!"  
"What the _Hell, _man?!" You all file out, and you stretch your arms out; it's a welcome change from the cramped, squishy space inside the elevator.  
"Okay," Cole proposes, "let's try that again." He heads into the elevator, followed by Urbosa, Ganondorf, Kotake, Koume, Louise, Nabooru and her youngest daughter, and finally, Link. You watch on as the doors shut and the elevator begins to lift up.  
"Those elevators are somethin' else..." Daruk murmurs as he watches it rising past the ground floor.  
"Most certainly," Zane agrees. "Technology is arguably humanity's greatest invention."  
"What about the lessons of our elders?" Garmadon retorts. "Perhaps the sacred art of Spinjitzu is much better."  
"Spinjitzu can't make _memes, _spark plug," Kylee protests.  
"Yeah!" Medli chimes in. "The future is _now, _old man!" You have to try your hardest not to lose it laughing as Revali lets out a sigh and buries his face into his hands.  
"I wonder who taught her _that _line..." Corky ponders as she floats down to Medli's height.  
"Miss _Kylee _did!" Medli squeaks at Corky, causing the Bonneter to raise an eyebrow. Kylee's doubled over laughing.  
"Oh, Tessa's gonna _love _it!" she howls. "The lessons of the sacred _meme _have been passed onto the next generation!"  
"At the rate this elevator's coming down," Nya murmurs, "Kai and Bowser Jnr are gonna _beat _us!"  
"At least they won't beat the elevator gang," she decides. "Let's call 'em Off In Church and hope for the best, shall we?"  
_"Kylee, _for _fuck's _sake..." Corky groans. "That's not appropriate."  
"Does she _always _act like this?" Olly whispers to Peach. Silently, she nods her head.  
"This isn't the worst of it," Mario whispers back to her.  
"Yeah," Kylee chuckles to the three. "Wait until you see my _meme _page on Insta!" And with that, she begins jumping around.

"P.I.X.A.L," Lloyd decides, "can you get a scan on Kylee and tell me what the Hell is going on?"  
"My neurotransmission detectors suggest that Kylee is showing elevated levels of excitement and extrovertedness as a result of a conscious effort to impress a romantic interest," she replies.  
"Does this have anything to do with that glucose guardian of yours?" Corky inquires. Almost immediately, Kylee shies away from the rest of you.  
"Oh my _God, _Claire! Shut up, shut up, shut _up!"_  
"Glucose guardian?" Mipha ponders.  
"Kylee has an anonymous _sugar _daddy," Lloyd smirks, his eyes wandering to a certain Koopa.  
"She does _not!" _Bowser huffs back.  
"Can we _please _talk outside for five minutes?" Kylee asks, shielding her face from the rest of you.  
"Hold on," Zelda frowns, "what's going on?"  
"Nothing!" Bowser assures her in an unusually high voice as he picks up Kylee and rushes towards the sliding doors at the entrance.  
You all burst into laughter once they're out of earshot.  
"Where have I seen _this _before?" Wu says with a smile.  
"I'm happy for them," Midna agrees, watching them with a big grin on her face. "Someone as joyful as Kylee should be able to keep Bowser's temper under control."  
"Dude," Corky assures her, "may I remind you of the _identical _personality type Kylee shares with his arch-nemesis?"  
"But she's a _girl, _Corky," you joke. "It's completely different." Peach giggles.  
"At least I can rest assured I won't be kidnapped by Bowser anymore," she decides. You watch on as the elevator returns to the ground floor, now empty again.  
"I shall wait for Kylee and Bowser to return," P.I.X.A.L decides. "The rest of you should go."  
"Is there enough space in there?" Daruk asks. "I don't wanna squish everyone!"  
"I'll go with you," Link decides.  
"Yeah," Lloyd adds on as he follows Link into the elevator. "I don't mind."  
"Count me in," you pipe in.  
"Ooh!" Olivia peeps. "Can _I _come with you, [Y/N]?" You and her head inside, followed briefly by Olly, Corky and Peach.  
"Hmm," the latter ponders, "there's room for two more."  
"I'll join you," Zelda says with a smile.  
"So will I," Mario agrees.  
After they all manage to fit in, the doors close and the elevator begins to rise.

While the streets of Ninjago gradually grow smaller, you gaze out the window in awe.  
"I've never been so high up before," you admit to the others. "I mean...I've been inside an active volcano...and I've explored the literal depths of a lake...but somehow I've never been inside Borg Tower before."  
"We come here a lot," Lloyd decides with a laugh before turning his attention towards the console. "Borg's always got some new invention for us to test out."  
"It's quite a chilly day out today," Olivia tells you, peeking out through the window.  
"It is," Peach adds on, "isn't it?"  
"Ninjago's in the middle of winter," Lloyd explains. "To be honest...it's pretty weird that it hasn't snowed yet this year." He then turns to the Hyruleans. "What about Hyrule? How's the weather been over there?"  
"We've had a few snowstorms here and there," Zelda explains. "The Hebra and Tabantha regions seemed to have it worst."  
"Yeah," Daruk agrees. "I don't really _blame _Revali for wantin' to leave for a while. It's too cold there...even for the Rito!"  
"I'm surprised Tessa didn't have a right old _bitch _about it," Corky pipes in. "We're used to getting branded by seat belt buckles in summer, so..."  
"Branded?" you whistle. "Does it really get that hot where you're from?"  
"To be honest," she admits, "it's not much different to Isle Delfino. I'd argue that south-western Hyrule and central Ninjago is much worse in the summer."  
"Ouroborus, man..." Lloyd murmurs. "It's so dangerous when you're out there by yourself. Quite a few people have been killed from dehydration and heat stroke, _especially _when their cars break down and they've been stupid enough to take off-road detours."  
"I've had to help more than one person return to Gerudo Town before," Link decides. "They almost _always _look like they're about to pass out."  
"Let me tell ya' guys," Daruk assures the rest of you, "there's always a few people every week who've done some pretty stupid things while they've visited the old rollin' grounds. Did I ever tell you about the Hylians who shield-surfed right into Death Mountain's crater? It was a _miracle _Rudania was there to catch their fall..."  
"Some people are outright _morons," _Zelda decides. "I wonder how Hyrule's survived for so long, considering some of the characters it seems to produce..."  
"That's a big mood," Corky agrees as the elevator stops and the doors open. You notice that you're not at the top floor, but rather the fifty-fourth. Junior's huffing to catch his breath while Kai's leaning against a railing. You all wordlessly shuffle to the back so they can get inside.

_"I hate stairs..." _Junior grumbles. "Who invented them?!"  
"I'm not sure, buddy," Lloyd replies as he ruffles his hair.  
"The kid's not bad at runnin'," Kai admits while he stretches his arms out in the air. "Anyway, anything interesting happen while we were gone?"  
"Not much," Peach replies.  
"There was an..._interesting _discussion between Kylee and Bowser, to say the least," Zelda adds on.  
"What's that about?" he asks.  
"They're the new Revali and Tessa," Corky jokes. "They won't stop _simping _for each other, and it's getting kinda annoying."  
"What?!" Junior squeaks. "Who won't stop simpin'?!"  
"Nobody," Kai assures him.  
It doesn't take long for the elevator to reach the top.


	503. Chapter Five Hundred and Two || ｗｏｕｌｄ　ｙｏｕ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｔｏ　ｅｎｔｅｒ　ｐｒｉｍｅ　ｅｍｐｉｒｅ？

By the time everyone's gathered inside, you notice that Harumi is watching a television screen intently, alongside Ronin, Borg, Riju, Aliya and a fair-toned Gerudo guard. There's an emergency news broadcast on, with a dark-haired Ninjagian anchor reporting on the Prime Empire game.  
"And now," the anchor announces, "a Ninjago news special report: Arcade Apocalypse! Prime Empire. It's not just a video game craze sweeping the world, but something _far _more sinister. We're receiving reports that players who reach the thirteenth level are _mysteriously _vanishing." You watch as the screen cuts to photos of Jay, Wendy, Iggy, Ludwig, Buliara, Tessa, a princess with a brunette bob and a golden crown on her head, and most strangely of all, Cecelia. "Well-known figures across the world who are amongst the missing are Jay Gordon-Walker, the Elemental Master of Lightning, Princess Gwendolyn, Prince Ignitus and Prince Ludwig, all members of the Koopa Royal Family, Queen Buliara of the Gerudo tribe, Teresa Dolton-Quill, a tech mogul affiliated with both Borg Industries and Gadd Sciences Incorporated, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, and _finally,_ Cecelia Cavaliere, the CEO of Cecelia's Cabana Juices and the ex-wife of Colton Cavaliere." The screen cuts to archival security footage of people standing in front of arcade machines with their fronts opened. There's a strange, white light glowing from the openings. All of these people stare at it in awe. "Where _are _these missing players?" The people begin to approach these lights and walk into them. "Who's taking them?" The doors for three of the arcade machines close shut, while one remains open. The footage abruptly cuts back to the anchor. "And more _importantly..._will I recieve a Peabody Award for this hard-hitting report? I'm Fred Finely, and this has been the Ninjago News Television Network's midday news report! Stay tuned for _Gossip Cruise: New Donk Edition!"_ Ronin uses a sleek TV remote to turn off the television before letting out a sigh.  
"That damn thing's taken my daughter..." he murmurs, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are we gonna do about it?" Borg turns around on his wheelchair to spot Bowser at the back of the crowd.  
"Oh, Bowser!" he exclaims. "I'm glad you've made it, and I'm terribly sorry about your children..." He doesn't reply, prompting Borg to usher you to stand in a semi-circle around a blue and yellow arcade machine.  
On the top, _'__Prime Empire' _is written in stylised Ninjagian.

"As I presume you could gather from that news report," Borg begins, "Prime Empire has taken over the Ninjagian sector of the Digiverse."  
"How many people are inside?" Zelda asks quietly.  
"As of now," he declares, wheeling himself over to a monitor and typing away, "eight hundred...no, sorry. Eight hundred and one." He types a few more phrases in before pointing to the large television screen up above. Different boxes come up, each with place names and a bit of information. "You'll see that there are a range of sub-zones, and it's likely that all of your missing friends are within at least one of these zones."  
"How about the Overlord?" you ask. "Is...is he inside?"  
"Right where the Hackergirl left him," he assures you. "From what I have gathered over the past five years, he lies dormant and will be unable to awaken." He wheels back over to the arcade machine, which lies behind yellow and black tape. "I've run diagnostics on this original machine and the motherboard, and the game is _far _more complex than anything I've ever seen before! Perhaps...even the Digiverse _prior _to its integration!"  
"So," Kai decides, "what's the plan of attack?"  
"Well," Borg elaborates, "you'll have to leave any devices you may have here with me if you'd like to enter. After sending in several of my Nindroids in an attempt to collect data, I discovered that Prime Empire is capable of reworking the programming of any and all devices." Zane and P.I.X.A.L both shudder at the thought.  
"I like my ones and zeroes right where I have them," the latter admits to the rest of you.  
"Also," Borg continues, "I highly recommend that _you _don't enter, Ronin and Kylee. Your prosthetics may malfunction, and _permanently, _for that matter!"  
"Shit," Kylee winces.  
"What can we do to help out here?" Zane queries.  
"I've spoken to Borg and _Teake _over there..." Ronin begins, jerking a thumb in the direction of the Gerudo guard. "We're gonna try and find the creator of Prime Empire, Milton Dyer, and figure out what the Hell is goin' on..._and _how we can fix this whole mess."  
"I'd recommend that no more than twenty of you enter," Borg declares. "I know from _history _what kind of trouble tends to arise when you heroes are gone!"  
"We should organise the groups now," you declare.  
"I'll go," Peach offers, "and so shall Mario, Bowser, Junior and Cappy."  
"Link," Zelda continues, "I'd like for you to enter along with Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk and Revali."  
"Well," Lloyd adds on, "I guess it'll be me, Kai, Cole and Nya-"  
"And me, too," Harumi declares. "This is my fault..._I _should have put a stop to this before the damn game exploded into popularity..."  
"It's too dangerous for you, Rumi," he protests.  
"He's right," Zelda agrees. "I will be more than happy to take your place." Harumi wordlessly nods her head.  
"Hmm," you finally decide, "I guess that leaves me, Ganondorf, Corky and..."  
"Us," a voice declares behind you. You spin around to find Birdie and Cavaliere standing there.  
"What are you two doing here?" Ganondorf murmurs. "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on the island?"  
"Giudice can handle it," Birdie assures him. "And besides, as _much _as I don't like her...my mother's trapped in there."  
"I'd like to see to it that you don't get hurt, [Y/N]," Cavaliere agrees.  
"How exactly do we _enter _this Prime Empire?" Urbosa asks of Borg.  
"Well," he decides, "you actually have to _play _the first twelve levels."  
"Seriously?!" Bowser mutters. "We don't have all day!"  
_"Outta _my way!" Junior shrieks as he jumps over the tape. "I'm a _professional _at this gaming business!" He slams a fist on the start button.  
"I don't think we'll have to take that long," Cole chuckles. "Junior's not bad for a kid."  
"As for the rest of you," you declare, "have a look around for this Milton Dyer. And if you run into any trouble with the Overlord's elites...I know you can take care of them. I _believe _in you-"  
_"Warning," _a digital voice announces over the loudspeakers. _"A break-out of the low security section at Kryptarium Prison has resulted in a large number of prisoners running free. They are currently gathered in the lobby of Borg Towers and are entering the elevators."_  
"We'd better go and stop them," Riju decides.  
"I'll go with you," Ronin agrees.  
"So will I," Aliya adds on. P.I.X.A.L turns towards Harumi.  
"I have called the Destiny's Bounty and will escort you and Princess Echo out of here, Empress Harumi," she promises her.  
"Take Kotake and Koume too," you usher. Violet picks Kotake up, and she squeals with laughter.  
"What's going on, Aunt Violet?" Kotake giggles.  
"We gotta get you and your sister _outta _here, Princess!" Violet responds as Koume takes her hand. "Let's go!"  
"We'll make sure nothing happens to them," Kylee promises before she holds Komali in her arms. Wu and Garmadon stand close by. "If you find - _when _you find Tessa, Revali..."  
"Yes?" he responds. Kylee smiles.  
"Tell her to Google -Tp87ljsNAA," she declares.  
"A YouTube _video _code?" Borg frowns. "Whyever would you want Tessa to Google _that?" _He heads over to a computer and begins to Google the said code, and it's at this point that you notice Bowser filming Borg with his BorgPhone. You all snicker at the title of the video, and Borg turns around, an expression of complete and utter disappointment.  
"I am _not _telling Teresa to search for that," Revali frowns at Kylee. "She'd only scold me."  
She snickers back.  
"Yeah, right," she assures him. "Are you _sure _we're talking about the same person here?" You can hear cheering from the arcade machine.  
_"Way to go, Junior!" _Bowser congratulates his son. "I _knew _you could do it!"  
_"You have now reached Level Thirteen," _a voice from the arcade machine's speakers announces. _"Would you like to enter Prime Empire?"_  
"Hell _yeah _I do!" Junior beams, slapping the red button on the panel. You watch on as the front panel swings forwards on its hinges, revealing a bright, white light.  
It's time to go.

As Cole holds the panel open, Nya sprints up to it and then stops, clenching her fists and lowering her eyebrows.  
"Jay better be _in _there, dumb game..." she mutters angrily before rushing inside.  
"Here's hoping we can stop this _Unagami _guy," Bowser adds on, darting after Nya. Mario and Lloyd follow suit.  
"Let's go!" Birdie hollers as she ushers the rest of you forwards. She and Ganondorf run through the light, immediately joined by Urbosa and Zelda. Soon, Cappy flies through after them, and he's followed almost instantly by Corky, Peach and Junior.  
_"Wahoo!" _the Koopa prince cheers before leaping through the frame.  
"Here goes nothing..." Revali murmurs to himself, walking through the light at a leisurely rate that contrasts the haste of everyone else. Mipha jogs through with a nervous expression upon her face, and soon after, Daruk rolls in after her.  
"If anything happens to us," Kai tells Borg, "then _please _delete my Chirp account."  
"Is that _all _you're concerned about, Kai?" he frowns back.  
"Uh, _yeah. _I don't want people hacking into it and posting weird shit like they did back in 2016." And with that, Kai rushes through. By now, only you, Cole, Cavaliere and Link are the players that remain in the Sunshine Realm.  
"Ladies first," Cole snickers. With that, you shove Link through.  
"Age before beauty," you retort as Link screams. Cavaliere walks in silently, and you're about to head through when a flash of blue bolts past you, followed by a shrieking Violet.  
"Come _back _here, you little shit!" she roars.  
"No!" Medli cackles back. "I'm saving my _mama!"_  
And with that, they both rush through.  
"Mother of _Yin," _Cole murmurs.  
"We should go," you assure him. And with that, the two of you make your way through the light...


	504. Chapter Five Hundred and Three || tutorial gang rise up

**Time: ???  
Location: ???, The Digiverse  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Are you alright, [Y/N]?" Daruk asks with a frown as he helps you sit upright. You glance around, noticing that the skies are a soft shade of orange. The buildings you remember from the Digiverse have much more colour to them now, with all sorts of signs on display. As you stand up, you notice that Nya, Peach and Birdie are the only other people here with you and Daruk.  
"Looks like we're back..." Birdie nervously chuckles.  
"What do you _mean _you're back?!" Nya frowns.  
"The Hackergirl brought [Y/N] and Ganondorf here, remember?" Peach reminds her.  
"Speaking of Ganondorf," you add on, standing up, "where _is _he?" You all glance around the streets, noticing that there's a lot of players roaming around the streets. Several are standing outside storefronts and picking out different weaponry.  
"Most people took off in teams to search for either Jay or Tessa," Birdie explains. "Ganondorf ordered us to stay with you until you woke up."  
"Why do I keep fainting?" you murmur.  
"Yeah..." she winces, "you _really _need to get that checked out once we get home." As you all walk out into the streets, you notice that there's quite a few players walking around in crazy outfits, with neon colours and fancy detailings.  
"I feel _really _bland," you admit, "and I'm wearing a bright purple _gi!"_  
"Yeah," Birdie nervously chuckles. You watch on as a raven haired girl in a blue and red dress skips over to the rest of you.  
"Ugh," Nya mutters to herself, _"not _the tutorial again."  
"Tutorial?" you ask her.

"Hi!" the girl chirps to you. "I'm Maegaki, and I'll be your welcoming guide!" She notices the four standing behind you. "Oh, you guys are back? You must _really _be stuck with the controls, right?"  
"Yep," Nya mutters sarcastically, popping her 'P'.  
"Regardless," Maegaki assures all of you, "I'm happy to help! It's my job to assist all new players in Prime Empire. Would you like a basic rundown of controls or an extended list?"  
"We'll go for a basic rundown," you decide, noting the four behind you aren't too keen on listening to this girl.  
"Alright!" she cheers, hopping in the air and pumping her fist up. "To keep a note of your in-game status, press your hand over your sternum and a dialogue box should pop up in front of you. Try it!" You reluctantly press it and watch as a neon yellow rectangle appears, along with some purple text and icons. You notice the major one is a heart, along with four parallelograms in a straight line. "Do you see those little lines? Those there are your number of lives! All players start out with four lives, so that's _four _chances to complete the game! And do you see that circle and the number next to it?" You turn your attention to the round circle along with the number '0000' next to it. "Those are your credits! You can earn up to nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine credits, and if you do, you'll unlock a Golden variant of your original outfit, which is the one you're wearing now!" You notice that there's four slots beneath the life meter.  
"What are those?" you ask her.  
"The first slot is your weapon inventory," she explains, pointing to the slot with the sword. "All new players start out with an empty weapon inventory, but I like you! I'll give you this cool sword I found!" She pokes the sword slot, and almost immediately, you can feel the weight of your sheath resting on your back. You notice that the Sword of Sols is back. Your jaw drops, but she continues to run through the slots, pointing to the second one (which has a T-shirt). "The second slot is your outfit inventory. Again, all new players start out with an empty outfit inventory. Outfits don't run cheap around here...you'll wanna save up your credits if you wanna buy one! They can be beneficial in helping you blend in if you're not looking to fight your way through Prime Empire!"  
"And what about the third one?" you ask her, pointing to the slot with an apple.  
"That's your food inventory," she further explains.  
"Empty, I presume?" you add on.  
"Yup!" She points to the star slot. "And _finally, _that's your special inventory! All of the key items you collect can be found in here. Sound good?"  
"Yes," you decide. She tosses you a small coin pouch.  
"Here's a hundred credits to start," she decides as you catch it. It disappears in your hands. You watch on as the number of credits on the interface dials up to a hundred. "Feel free to spend it any way you'd like! _Sayōnara, _newcomer!" She turns around and is about to skip over towards another new player who's just arrived, but then she spins on her heel, this time looking rather terrified. _"Lord Unagami is looking for you, [Y/N]. If you and your friends want to live, use your hundred credits to purchase a front row seat at the next Mercury concert...and tell Lady Q that her debt is paid."_  
"Lady Q?" you repeat.  
_"Argh, I said too much!" _she squeaks before darting off. You turn to face the others, who shrug their shoulders.  
"Enemies of Unagami!" a digital voice exclaims. _"Surrender or die!"_  
"Shit," Nya hisses. "Those Red _Visors _are back..."  
"Ugh," Birdie mutters, _"gross! _Let's get rid of 'em!"

As you spin around on your heel, you find five robots with jet black gis. The tops appear to have red ink that slowly drips down on their gis like light. They've got charcoal shaded motorbike helmets with red visors on them, along with matching shoulder pauldrons. In their robot hands are strange-looking guns that have the same red ink inside a container. You note that this ink is glowing.  
"Watch out for those lasers," Daruk tells you.  
"Yeah," Birdie adds on as she presses her hand against her chest and opens up her weapon inventory. She equips a shield and a spear. _"Those _things are an insta-kill!"  
"Shit," you wince. Birdie throws her spear into the head of one of these robots, but it jumps out of the way and pulls the trigger on its weapon. A laser-like ray of red light shoots at the shield and causes her to jump back in shock.  
"Hang on, guys," Nya assures you, _"I've _got this!" She opens up her weapon inventory, selecting a crossbow. She starts firing out lasers of blue light at the Red Visors, and in retaliation, they start firing upon you.  
_"Hey, Mrs Gordon-Walker's in trouble again!" _you can hear a girl hollering from behind them. Moments later, five blue-clad ninjas leap on top of the Red Visors, sending them crashing into the ground and disappearing into orange pixels. You glance up at the five. "Woah, there's _more _of you!"  
"Yeah..." Nya replies with a sigh of relief before turning back in your direction. "[Y/N], this is the League of Jay. They're like a fanclub for Jay, if you couldn't tell." You giggle in response, watching as she turns to face a blue-clad ninja with a black headband and grey armour. "Thanks, Jaybird 64. Now, are you _ever _gonna tell me who you are?"  
"I _guess _it wouldn't hurt!" she chuckles back, stepping forwards while taking off her blue and black hood to reveal none other than Billie.

"Woah, _Bilara?!" _you gasp. "What are _you_ doingin here?!"  
"Looking for my dad," she explains. "Mom said he never came home and asked me to look for him."  
"Who are the rest of you?" Peach asks quietly. The ninja with a blue headband takes off their mask, revealing themselves as Morro.  
"It's been a long time, Princess [Y/N]," he decides.  
"Queen [Y/N]," you correct the green-hued ghost. "Ganondorf and I are married now."  
"I guess it _has _been five years," he laughs back. "Anyway, I go by Beta Jay 137 here."  
"What about you two?" you continue. The ninja with a rope sash around their torso takes off their mask, revealing a brunette Ninjagian with stern, blue eyes.  
"My name's Jason," he tells you, "but you can call me Dee-Jay 81."  
"And what about you?" you ask the Sheikah man in the sleeveless gi and the bandana. He lowers his mask.  
"Sam," he replies, tousling his silver hair behind him. "My username in here's Jaywalkin 238."  
"How'd _you _end up in the game?" Daruk asks. "You look like you're from Hyrule, and I doubt one of those weird boxes is over there!"  
"My grandparents moved to Ninjago about twenty years after the Great Calamity of 1917," he informs him. "Otherwise I'd probably be growin' pumpkins like my uncle Olkin back in Kakariko. And besides...I could ask the same of _you. _Aren't you a Goron?"  
"What do you _mean?" _he frowns back. "I _am!"_  
"Alright, boys," Nya snaps, "that's enough! Do you know who this Lady Q is?"  
"Oh...you mean the lead singer of that famous band?" Billie inquires. "She performs at the concert hall with a couple of other users...I think there's two users called CeeCee 81 and Bull17 as her back-up singers, another user called 07Azalea on the drums, Luddy95 on the piano, U-Vee17 on the synths and then...I've heard a user named MC666 is her guitarist."  
"Yeah," Morro responds. "Heard he's got an immortality cheat activated."  
"CeeCee 81..." Birdie murmurs. "That must be my mom!"  
"And I presume Bull17 is Buliara," you continue, "as she's trapped in here too."  
"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that 07Azalea is Iggy Koopa," Billie guesses. "And on top of that, Luddy95 must be Ludwig von Koopa."  
"U-Vee17 has to be Violet," Nya decides. "I wouldn't expect anyone else to have that sort of username!"  
"But who's Lady Q?" Daruk asks. "And what about MC666?" You glance at your credits counter.  
"I guess I'll find out tonight," you tell the others.  
"You'd better head back to Scott's Garage," Sam warns the rest of you. "The password's Mister Cuddlywomp."  
"Mister Cuddlywomp?" you repeat in disbelief.  
"It's Jay's old teddy bear," Nya explains. "We gave him to Lar for his first birthday."  
"Ah," you smile, _"I _see. Well, we'd better get going!"


	505. Chapter Five Hundred and Four || Scott's Garage...or whatever he calls that place, idk.

**Time: ???  
Location: Scott's Garage, Prime Empire  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

By the time you arrive by an empty lot, Billie clears her throat.  
"Mister Cuddlywomp," she says.  
_"Entry granted," _a kind, digital voice responds. Moments later, a door swings open out of nowhere, and you spot Revali and Kai standing at the door, with Urbosa and Bowser close behind them. They appear to be standing inside a hallway lit with soft, red torches. You also notice that Bowser's dressed in the same tuxedo he'd worn to your pseudo-wedding, to which you have to hide a laugh.  
"Woah," you murmur instead, noting the hallway again.  
"Yeah," Birdie whispers to you. "This Scott guy's really thought of everything!"  
"He's got a Level Forty cloak on the garage," Jason informs you as Sam reaches into his pocket and takes a fishing hook out of his pocket. He eyes it before pocketing it again.  
"Regardless," Billie decides, "we've had a few close calls with Unagami's lot. Dunno if we wanna keep testing our luck, especially when my dad and Tessa are still missing."  
"You've found Jay?" you ask.  
"Yeah," Nya responds as you all step inside, "he's the founder of the League of Jay!"  
"Are you _sure _we're talking about Jay and not Revali here?" Birdie whispers to you, earning a glare from the aforementioned.  
"I'll have you know that I have a relatively _large _group of supporters in the _real _world," Revali tries to protest.  
"We're here," Nya assures him. "This _is _the real world. Now get _used _to it!" And with that, she storms off down the hall.  
"She always this mad?" Morro asks the rest of you.  
"I'm sure Nya's just stressed out about Jay," Peach assures him. "I would be too, considering what happened to him before..."  
"Yeah," Daruk agrees with a shudder. "That was _brutal!" _Lloyd rushes up to the front door before clamping it shut. He quickly nods in your direction before rushing away towards the end of the hall and turning left.  
"Scott's got the leaderboards up!" he hollers behind himself. "You should check it out!"  
And with that, you all follow him into a large, open space made of concrete, where a strangely familiar man stands talking to another man who's leaned up against the shell of a car while he watches a giant television. The first man is dressed in a low cut, sequined jacket and matching, bell-bottomed trousers. His skin is hued a soft shade of blue, along with his hair. You notice he's got an electric yellow headband tied around his forehead.  
"Hey, guys!" this man responds in Jay's voice. "I'm glad you guys made it!"

"Holy shit!" you gasp. "How long have you _been _here, Jay?!"  
"Well," he explains as he steps forwards and shakes your hand, "this is my one month anniversary of being trapped inside Prime Empire. You new here?"  
"Yeah," you reply. "I've been looking for you and Tessa."  
"I heard," he decides before letting go of you. "Anyways, did you manage to get past those Red Visors in Terra Technica easy enough?"  
"We had to save their asses," Billie replies with a sneaky grin. "As my sister would call them, they were _complete _noobs." You turn your attention towards the other man, who's dressed in a simple hoodie and a hat, along with an camouflage-patterned bandana. His glowing amber eyes watch you cautiously.  
"Hey there, kid," he begins as he shakes your hand. "The name's Scott. And you?"  
"[Y/N]," you reply. "I'm the Queen of Isle Delfino." At those words, his face turns a few shades paler.  
"Queen of Isle Delfino?" he murmurs. "Back when _I _was still in the Sunshine Realm, Isle Delfino only had a princess called [M/N]..."  
"That's my mother," you elaborate.  
_"Yang, _I'm old," he tells himself before facing the giant screen. You can see several lists featuring names.  
"What's that?" you ask him.  
"Those are the leaderboards," he explains. "Prime Empire has leaderboards for all the different categories. For example...I'm the oldest player in the game, _and _I've been here the longest."  
"The highest ranked player in combat is someone called Noodles13," Jay tells you. "That's Skylor."  
"Ha," Kai chuckles darkly, "it's _just _like her to get into fights all the time."  
"The player with the highest number of credits is a player called KR1917," Lloyd continues while pointing at the leaderboard. "And then there's the different minigames. Someone called WallTennis04 has the fastest time in the Speedway Five Billion, there's two guys called Shyyy921 and Toadie50 who are joint first place for the score in the Forest of Discontent, and I _heard _this duo called Tee3 and Saki1 racked up a _million _points in the Archery Tag Team an hour ago."  
"Lady Q has the highest score in the SongStar minigame," Bowser adds on. "She _always _seems to get the biggest crowds! Hell, if I wasn't into Kylee, I'd ask her to be my wife!" Peach coughs loudly in order to hide a giggle, which causes the rest of you to burst into laughter.  
"Whoever she is," Revali scoffs back, "she dresses like a _prostitute."_  
_"Mate..." _Corky murmurs as she floats over towards him. "What would your wife say if she heard you talking like that?" Before he has the chance to respond, she floats _right _up to his face. "She'd get _really _angry at you."  
"No," Billie assures her, "she'd laugh and call Lady Q a quote, unquote _'wiry see you next Tuesday'."_  
"You got your tickets for tonight's Mercury show?" Kai asks. "I managed to scrape a seventh-row seat."  
"Sucks to be you," Nya taunts, "because _I _got a third-row seat!"  
"How do I get tickets?" you inquire.  
"You've gotta open your interface and click on your credits," Scott explains. "I don't blame ya' for being so confused; the spectator system is still fairly new." You press your hand against your chest and watch as your interface comes up. You click on your credits and notice that there's a list of items you can click on. The only option available is a randomly assigned seat at tonight's Mercury concert. It costs ninety-nine credits.  
"Here goes nothing," you murmur as you click on it.  
_"Purchase successful!" _a cheery voice declares. _"You have received one of four front row, centre stage VIP passes! This is an ultra rare item worth one thousand credits!"_  
"Holy shit," Scott whistles. _"That _was lucky, Queen [Y/N]."  
"Just call me [Y/N]," you assure him. He nods and grins in response. "Anyway, when does this concert start?"  
"Entry for the front row opens in about ten minutes," Jay explains. "I'll take you there."  
"I wonder who got the other two VIP passes," you wonder.  
"Funny you should ask," he grins, "cause _I _got one of 'em!"  
"Who has the third?" you ponder.  
"That would be me," Revali decides as he steps forwards.  
"Ah, yes..." Lloyd taunts, "heckling from a front row _seat, _are we, Quill?"  
"Shut your _mouth, _Garmadon," he sneers back as everyone else bursts into laughter.  
"And the fourth?" you ask. A hand rests on your shoulder, and you turn around to find Ganondorf standing there with a smile on his face.  
"I did, sweetheart," he responds before leaning in and giving you a kiss. You smile and jump up into his arms.  
"I'm glad to hear," you tell him.  
"I won't be able to make it," Scott admits to the four of you, "but tell me how it goes. Geez, first row at a _Mercury _concert..."  
"We will!" Jay promises him as he darts back towards the hallway. You and Ganondorf follow suit, followed by a rather annoyed-looking Revali.


	506. Chapter Five Hundred and Five || who is lady q???

**Time: ???  
Location: Terra Technica, Prime Empire, The Digiverse  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As the three of you follow Jay down the streets of Terra Technica, you can't help but notice that there's a lot of people dressed up in white lab coats and a familiar pair of glasses. Their vivid hair is tied back into low buns.  
"Uh," you begin, "am I seeing things?"  
"Why is everyone dressed up like Teresa?" Revali demands.  
"Yeah," Jay adds on, _"that's _creepy."  
"It's no different to the League of Jay," you scoff back.  
_"Revali?" _a voice calls out behind you. _"What the Hell are you doing here?!" _The four of you turn around to find a familiar Rito, alongside his pink-feathered wife. They're both dressed in leather studded jackets and are wearing aviators, which is fairly unsettling considering these two are from Hyrule.  
"Teba," you recognise. He laughs.  
"Queen [Y/N]," he replies. "It's been _ages _since I've seen you."  
"Yeah," you add on. "Last time I saw you was before my wedding!"  
"What's going on?" his wife worries. "Where _are _we?!"  
"We're in Prime _Empire, _Saki," he assures her as he throws an arm around her.  
"I _love _your outfits!" Jay grins. "Where'd you get 'em from?"  
"We got them for winning that Archery Tag Team game," Saki responds, running a hand through her lilac hair. "Oh, I _just _want to go home..."  
"Relax," Teba assures her. "We'll get outta here soon."  
"Here's hoping," Jay admits. "Are you two headed to the Mercury concert?"  
"Yeah," he decides. "Lady Q gave us front row tickets."  
"What?!" Revali frowns. "She's just _giving _them away?!"  
"It was weird," Teba admits to him. "She kinda found us and said that it was good to see familiar faces before throwing the tickets at us."  
"She sounds _awfully _familiar, you know," Saki tells him. "I feel as if I _know _her."  
"Yeah," he agrees with a murmur. "I wonder what she'll be singing tonight."  
"Ooh!" Jay grins. "I heard her singing _Bad Romance _last night, and she turned all of the seats into confetti!"  
"We missed that one," she admits, "but I'm sure she'll have another trick up her sleeve." The six of you stop in front of a large doorway, where two people dressed in black tuxedos stand in front of a large line of people that's been partitioned off by red rope fences. They're screaming as they hold up signs.  
"There's the centre front row lot," one of the black tuxedo-clad people decides. They usher you forwards. "Right this way. I'll just verify your usernames."  
"Usernames?" you ponder. "I don't even _have _a username!"  
"Usernames are generated by the Prime Empire A.I.," Jay assures you. "You don't have to worry about it."  
"Welcome, JayG," the other tuxedo-clad person greets as he ushers Jay through the door.  
"I'll see you inside!" he hollers before disappearing.  
"Welcome, Agahnim95," the person continues, waving Ganondorf through the door.  
"Goodbye, sweetheart," Ganondorf whispers to you, letting go of your hand.  
"Welcome, Tee3," they add on. "Welcome, Saki1."  
"That's us," Teba decides as he and Saki walk after Ganondorf.  
"Welcome, 1Medoh," they tell Revali. They then turn to face you. "Welcome, Dolphic121."  
"Dolphic is the English translation of Delfino," you murmur to yourself as you follow Revali. "And 121...is that because I'm the one hundred and twenty-first monarch?"  
"Don't put too much thought into it," Revali protests. "This is just a _silly _video game. It isn't real."  
"It _feels _real," you assure him as the two of you walk through.

Once you arrive at your seat, you sit down in-between Ganondorf and Jay. As you look up on stage, you notice that two familiar faces are standing by the two microphones off to the side.  
"Hey, look!" you usher Ganondorf. "It's Violet and Buliara!"  
"Hey, guys!" Violet chuckles as she leaps off stage and dives for the ground in front of you. "Didn't think you'd score front row seats on your first day, eh?"  
"No," you admit to her as you give her a hug. "Oh, it's good to see you. How's Medli?"  
"What?" Revali frowns. "Why would Violet know how my _daughter _is? She's not even _in _here, is she?!" Violet hides a snicker before leaping back up to the stage.  
"Didn't you see 'er chasin' after you?" she asks him as she taps her microphone to check that the sound's on. "Don't worry, Lady Q's been taking good care of her."  
"Bring her here at _once, _Violet," he warns her with furrowed eyebrows. "I will not have some _whore _tainting my daughter's innocence!"  
"Woah, _chill!" _she laughs back nervously. "Lady Q did you all a favour. You _especially, _dumb-ass!"  
"I hope Lady Q isn't the new Hackergirl," you decide.  
"Oh, don't worry," she promises. "She said that she's going to do her first performance without a mask tonight! And...you know what? I'll keep it a surprise. Just know that Lady Q _won't _take kindly to assholes who think she's promiscuous. Hell, I won't be surprised if she doesn't end your game right here, Revali!"  
"There's only _one _woman who scares me enough to be able to make that threat," he assures her, "and if _you _aren't aware, that King Olly had her sent away!"  
"Yeah," she continues, "to this fucking _game! _Now, I've gotta shut up. The crowds will be here any minute. Enjoy the show, asshole!" He crosses his arms over his chest.  
_"Hmph!" _he huffs. "Lady Q should consider herself _lucky_ that my Tessa isn't here."  
"Something tells me she _is _here," Ganondorf murmurs in your ear.  
"Yeah," you whisper back.


	507. Chapter Five Hundred and Six || that scene from shrek 2 but somehow even more chaotic

It doesn't take long for the crowds to gather inside. By now, you can barely hear your voice over the cheering. Most members of the band are on stage now, with Birdie's mother and Buliara chatting away by the microphone. Ludwig is sitting by the piano and flicking through sheet music while his spectacle-wearing brother sits behind a drum kit. Violet's busy fiddling with the controls of her synthesizer. A vaguely familiar man is busy tuning an electric guitar.  
"Isn't that Kylee and Bilara's father?" Ganondorf asks you.  
"Yeah," you decide. "He must be MC666." You take a few moments to consider that username. "Michael Carta. That's his name."  
"I wonder if the _'Q' _in Lady Q stands for a name we know," Jay decides.  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Ganondorf responds. The lights in the audience dim right down to nothing, and the audience falls silent in subsequence.  
"C minor," a vaguely familiar voice declares through the main microphone. "Put it in C minor." As a grand piano begins to play soft, intricate notes, Ganondorf furrows his eyebrows.  
"That's _G _minor," he murmurs to you. A spotlight shines up at the top of the stage, revealing a woman dressed in a long, flowing robe of white. She's facing away from the crowds.  
_"Where have all the good men gone," _she begins to sing, _"and where are all the gods?" _She slowly floats down towards the closed lid of the piano. _"Where's the streetwise Hercules...to fight the rising odds?"  
_"Her voice gets me every time," Jay whispers to you with a big grin. The woman is now sitting on the piano lid, to which she slowly lies down flat on her back.  
_"Isn't there a white knight...upon a fiery steed?" _She rests her hand over her chest as she slowly curls up. _"Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need..." _The piano notes slowly fade into nothingness.  
She jumps up and throws off her robe, revealing a white, strapless swimsuit with matching thigh-high boots and upper arm-length gloves.  
_"Hit _it!" she shrieks into the microphone before jumping up and down with one fist raised in the air. Her hair begins to glow a vivid tint of orange, with warm violet ends. The piano ballad almost immediately becomes a disco-pop anthem, to which the back-up singers harmonise the chords.  
She spins around to face the crowd, and it's at that point that you realise that you're staring at the face of someone you know all-too-well. The rest of you turn to face Revali, whose jaw is dropped to the ground.  
He doesn't even murmur Tessa's name.

"Tessa always has a way of showing up in convenient places," Jay jokes to the rest of you.  
"I _know, _right?" you grin back as you start clapping.  
"I can't believe it..." Revali murmurs. "I can't believe I spoke those words about my own _wife..."_  
"You didn't know," Ganondorf tries to assure him.  
"How did you _not _recognise her voice?" Teba protests. "She's _always _singing back at the village."  
"I haven't heard her singing since [Y/N] and Ganondorf's wedding!" Revali argues back. "How have I _not _managed to hear her since, hmm?!"  
"Because you're _always _off at that Flight Range!" Saki scolds him. "Either that or you're flying up to Medoh!"  
"Violet's right," you add on. "You _are _an asshole, Revali."  
"Shut up and _let_ me watchher," he snaps back.  
_"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above,"_ Tessa sings, _"out where the lightning splits the sea...I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me..."_  
"No shit," Ganondorf smirks, "there's a whole _crowd _watching her." You have to hide your laughter.  
"You are _also _an asshole, Ganondorf," you reply in a flat tone. It doesn't take much longer for the song to end.  
_"Thank you, Terra Technica!" _Tessa calls out. _"Thank you for coming!"  
"We love you, Lady Q!" _some members of the crowd shriek.  
_"Marry me!" _one brave soul roars out. She nervously chuckles into the microphone.  
"I'm already married," she admits to the audience. "I'm sorry!"  
"She's _sorry?!" _Revali snaps. "Why would she be sorry about _that?!"_  
"Calm down!" Jay pleads, but Revali's already out of his seat, and he clambers up onto the stage not too soon after.  
Tessa's jaw drops.

"How the fuck did _you _get here?!" she demands. "Did that asshole _Oliver _send you?"  
"I entered of my own accord," he responds. She draws back her hand and belts him across the cheek, earning a collective gasp from the crowd.  
"You brought our fucking _daughter _here!" she hisses. "I can't _believe _you, Revali!" At the mention of his name, murmurs begin to rise through the crowds. "Show's over. You, I want to have a word to you in _private."  
_"No," he protests as he grabs her wrist, "you're coming with _us."_  
"Over my dead _body!" _she argues. "This is the first time I've felt free in _five _years! Where I felt like I was _welcome! _Where I _belonged! _Where I wasn't scrutinised for my damn fucking powers!"  
"Save it for when we're _out _of here, you two!" Jay warns. "You're scaring away the crowds!"  
"Fine," Tessa huffs, "I can save it. But Violet's _right, _Revali. You are _so _fucking dead once I'm through with you!"


	508. Chapter Five Hundred and Seven || hmm.

**Time: ???  
Location: Scott's Garage, Terra Technica, Prime Empire  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good  
**

Everyone sits inside the garage in complete and utter silence as they listen to the screaming match out in the hallway. You stare at your hands in shock as Saki holds onto Medli, who's trying her hardest not to cry at the yelling.  
_"How could you do that to her?!" _Tessa sobs. _"This place is dangerous, Revali, and you damn well **knew **it!"  
"She escaped from Violet and Harumi!" _Revali hisses back. _"I've told you a hundred times already! How many more will it take for you to understand?!"  
"That doesn't matter!" _she yells. _"Cecelia found her walking around a bunch of Red-fucking-Visors, you twat!"  
"If you're such a good mother," _he shouts at her, _"then why didn't you protect her?!"  
"Because I didn't know she was in the fucking game!"  
"You don't know anything!"  
"Like I didn't know you were fucking other women? Like I didn't know you were cheating on me with a married woman, you self-centred dick-hole?!"  
"It was one time! And besides, what of the time **you **slept with a married man, you stupid whore?!"  
"So I'm a whore, am I?" _This is succeeded by a loud slap. _"Well you're lucky I am, because I'm offering half-price on bashing your fucking _**head **_in!"_  
"This is the first time I've heard them carry on like this," Saki admits quietly to the rest of you, still covering Medli's ears.  
_"Make it stop..." _Medli whispers. _"Make it stop..."_  
"I'm sorry you have to hear that, darling..." Urbosa sighs as she lifts her up. "It's _awful, _isn't it?"  
Medli bursts into tears and rushes towards the door, wailing her heart out.  
"Does this happen all the time?" Scott asks the rest of you.  
"Not normally," Teba replies. "Well...their relationship was a _bit _shaky near the start, but..."  
"We haven't seen them arguing like _this _before," Saki informs him.  
_"Look what you've done, you asshole!" _Tessa screams. _"You've made her cry! You should be ashamed of yourself!"  
"You had a hand in it, you psychopath!" _Revali hollers back.  
"I can't listen to this anymore," you murmur, watching as Bowser stands up and storms over towards the door. Moments later, he returns, carrying Revali in one hand and Tessa in the other.  
"Your four-year-old daughter is acting _way _more mature than you two are at the moment," the Koopa decides in a firm tone. "Tessa, you're twenty-four. Revali, you're a hundred and twenty-five. _Grow _the fuck up." And with that, he sets the two down.  
Not too long after, Revali storms off.  
"Are you okay?" Junior asks as he makes his way over to Medli. She shakes her head. "Don't cry! I'm sure things will be better soon. My dad always fixes _everything!"  
I doubt he can fix that marriage, _you think to yourself.  
_It's all your fault, _a voice in your head reprimands you. _If you hadn't said a word to Tessa, then maybe they wouldn't have fought in the first place.  
She would have found out soon enough, _you assure the voice. That shuts it up.

**\- - -**

Most people have gone off to their rooms to collect their thoughts. Several of you, including Lloyd, Jay, Nya, Scott, Urbosa, Zelda, Peach, Bowser, Tessa and Corky, are still sitting quietly in the garage. There's something about Prime Empire's programming that negates all need for sleep, which has resulted in a rather strange but lively experience for you. Yet, you don't really feel lively. Not with what's gone down.  
"How do I get it through his fucking head?" Tessa mutters angrily as she wraps her arms around her knees. "How?"  
"I'm so sorry all of this is happening to you," Corky whispers as she wraps her arms around her cousin. "If there's anything I can do, please let me know."  
"Can you make sure Medli knows none of this is her fault?" she sighs. "She...she thinks it's all her fault for running into this Prime Empire game in the first place. But it isn't."  
"Nobody's at fault," Lloyd assures her. "These past two weeks have been _really _shitty for all of us. Considering we've had five years off the job, I wouldn't expect anyone to be a hundred percent at the moment."  
"Yeah," Nya agrees. "I'm kinda stressed out because I've grown a bit lazy. And it's stuff like this that not only tests my relationships with others, but my relationship with myself. I feel like an _asshole _for leaving Lar behind at such short notice..." The door swings open, and it's at this point that you find Kai and Ganondorf poking their heads in.  
"Hey, guys..." Kai murmurs. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything-"  
"It's fine," Zelda responds as he walks into the room. You spot a pair of emerald-hued eyes behind him.  
"He wants to apologise," Ganondorf explains as he ushers the person behind them forwards. Tessa's eyes almost immediately trail to the ground as Revali steps into the room.

You all watch in silence as he takes a seat on the ground next to her and tilts his head so that he can see her face. His hand rests on top of hers.  
"Tessa?" he asks quietly. "Are you alright?"  
"Not really," she murmurs, more to herself than to him.  
"I don't expect you to be okay with what I did," he murmurs. "Not at _all."  
_"Look..." she decides as she stands up. "I _get _that you've been pissed off with my attitude lately, but does it _really _warrant going behind my back and sleeping with someone else?"  
"No," he responds, standing up with her. "It doesn't." She lets out a sigh and then takes his hands in hers.  
"From _now _on," she decides, "I think we should be more honest with each other. I married you because I _love _you. But if we can't talk to each other when we're annoying the Hell out of each other..." Her voice trails off, and her head falls down to her chest. He lifts her chin up and crouches down to her height.  
"I love you too," he decides. "And you know what? I think we should be more honest, too." A small smile creeps across her face.  
"Go on," she ushers him. "Does my outfit piss you off?"  
"A _lot," _he responds. "But you're happy wearing it, so I'm happy. And what about you? Do you have anything you need to tell me?" She leans into his ear and whispers something to him, after which his eyes widen. "Really? That's _wonderful _news."  
"I know," she decides. "You think the others are gonna flip when they hear?" He laughs light-heartedly and throws his arms around her.  
"I wouldn't worry about it, dear..." he assures her.  
"What's wrong?" Urbosa asks them.  
"Uh..." Tessa glances around the room nervously. "I'll tell you all later." And with that, she grabs him by the wrist and drags him out of the room.


	509. Chapter Five Hundred and Eight || w o u l d   y o u   l i k e   t o   e n t e r   t e r r a   k a r a n a ?

**Time: ???  
Location: Scott's Garage, Terra Technica, Prime Empire  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

After everyone's had a couple of hours to gather their thoughts, you all regroup in the garage. You notice that Corky's taken on her human form and is dressed in a black lace jumpsuit with a bright red western hat, a pair of elbow-length gloves and matching knee-high boots. There's also a veil at the back of her hat.  
"I got an avatar costume last night," she grins as she stands next to Tessa. "Isn't it lovely?"  
_"Lil' Sally Walker, walkin' down the street..." _Tessa recites with a grin.  
"So...who has avatar costumes so far?" you inquire.  
"I do," Bowser pipes in as Jay raises his hand.  
"I've got one as well," Scott decides.  
"We do," Billie, Morro and the rest of the League of Jay pipe in. You notice that Teba nods his head in agreement.  
"So," Nya begins, "do you know how we can get the heck _outta_ here, Scott?" He raises an eyebrow before making his way over to the television. He picks up a remote and turns back towards you.  
"You wanna get out of here?" he murmurs.  
"Yeah," Lloyd decides. "We've got some idiots in the Sunshine Realm we need to deal with."  
Scott nods his head and presses a button on the remote.

You watch as three different coloured blades appear on the screen, bearing white hilts.  
"These," he begins, "are the Key-Tanas. Legend has it that they were formed from the energy of the three major Elemental Masters of Technology after a stand-off long ago."  
"Wow..." Tessa murmurs. "That looks pretty cool!"  
"Each major sector of Prime Empire has one Key-Tana," he continues. "Terra Technica has the Yellow Key-Tana, and it's the prize after winning the Speedway Five-Billion."  
"It's _really _dangerous," Jay elaborates. "I lost a life racing there. People are always trying to push you off the road, and _not _to mention some asshole set my fuel tank on fire!"  
"Christ on a _cracker," _Corky murmurs.  
"I think we should stay away from that one for now," you decide before turning to face Scott again. "What about the other two?"  
"The Purple Key-Tana is inside Terra Karana," Scott continues. "They say it's guarded by a _really _aggressive red dragon."  
"And what about that orange one?" Lloyd asks him.  
"They say it's inside Terra Domina," he murmurs, "but nobody's ever made it that far. Everyone usually dies in Terra Karana, and if they're lucky, they'll make it to Terra Technica for about a week before the Red Visors off them."  
"What are the Key-Tanas used for?" Peach inquires.  
"If you wanna get to Unagami and stop his plans," he explains, "then you'll need all three to be able to open up the doors to his lair."  
"How'd you survive for so long in here?" Kai asks.  
"By hiding," he admits before pressing his hand on his chest. His interface comes up. "I'm on my last life, and if I die, that's it. I'll become a cube of pixels and I'll get taken away by the Aerial Droids. That's _it. _It'll be game over."  
"This time will be different," Zelda assures him. "We _will _find those Key-Tanas, and I promise we'll free you, Scott."  
"Thanks, Princess..." he sighs, "but I'm pretty adamant about staying alive. I'll be here if you _ever _need me. Who knows? You might need a vehicle soon."  
"So now there's the question of finding the Key-Tanas," you decide. "I think it'd be best if we split up into three groups and go for them all at once."  
"I wouldn't go for the Orange Key-Tana yet if I were you," he warns. "You'll need the practise if you want to have a chance at surviving Prime Empire. And the more of you there are in a team, the more likely it'll be that at least one of you reaches the Key-Tana."  
"That's fair," Cole agrees. "So...should we organise the teams now?"  
"Sounds like a plan," Nya grins. You all divide yourselves into groups, and it doesn't take long for you to split evenly.

"So..." Scott declares. "Going after the Purple Key-Tana in Terra Karana, we have Jay, Nya, Kai, Violet, Mario, Peach, Zelda, Revali, Urbosa, [Y/N], Birdie, Corky, Cecelia, Cavaliere and Ganondorf."  
"Yes," you confirm.  
"And going after the Yellow Key-Tana here in good ol' Terra Technica," he continues, "we have Cole, Lloyd, Bowser, Junior, Cappy, Link, Mipha, Daruk, Buliara, Billie, Morro, Ludwig, Iggy and Tessa."  
"Sounds right," Kai adds on.  
"And staying here with me will be Medli, Michael, Teba and Saki," he finally decides.  
"You got _that _right!" Billie's father chuckles gleefully.  
"Okay," Scott tells the rest of you before making his way over to an arcade machine. "Those of you heading off to Terra Karana, head through here."  
"Sounds like a plan," you grin, watching as Scott opens the front. There's a bright light before you that illuminates the garage to a great degree.  
"We'll be back," Jay assures Scott. "And _hopefully _with that Purple Key-Tana, too!" And with that, he walks through. Nya and Kai follow him, as do Violet, Birdie, Corky, Zelda and Urbosa.  
"Stay safe, alright?" Tessa asks Revali. "I'd like you back in one piece."  
"Don't go dying before I get back," he retorts with a smile of his own. Tessa snickers and shoves him through the light.  
"Let's go," Mario tells Peach, to which they both rush through.  
"If anything happens," Cavaliere asks, "is there any way to contact you?"  
"I'm afraid not," Scott admits. "You'll have to report to us when you get back."  
"Seven days," Ganondorf declares. "If we aren't back in seven days, then presume us all dead."  
"I'd hate for that to happen," he sighs. "Stay safe."  
And with that, Ganondorf and Cavaliere head through the machine.  
"Good luck, [Y/N]," Lloyd tells you with a smile. "Hopefully you get that Key-Tana, eh?"  
"I hope we do," you decide before walking through.


	510. Chapter Five Hundred and Nine || I am Okino...or am I Clazey?

**Time: ???  
Location: Terra Karana, Prime Empire  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As you walk out of the arcade machine, you find yourself standing in a forest clearing. Katanas of all shapes and sizes have been driven into the firm sands that constitute the area of clearing in this forest. The others are crowded in front of you.  
"I _still _can't believe you got a whole group of nutjobs to worship you," Kai chuckles to Jay.  
"Hey!" he snaps back. "The League of Jay is _not _a group of nutjobs! They're fans, and they're _awesome!"_  
"I dunno," he retorts with a grin, "sounds like a circlejerk to me-"  
"Can we focus on the real reason we're here?" Nya snaps. "To get one of the Key-Tanas?"  
"Admit it," Kai assures his sister, "it's a big, _fuck-_off circlejerk-"  
"That's enough," Urbosa reprimands him before glancing around. She spots a small wooden cabin off to the distance. "I say we explore around this clearing for any clues that may help us get through."  
"Good thinking, Urbosa," Zelda smiles. "If we can find anything useful, we may survive!"  
_"Who...goes there?" _a voice off to the side asks quietly. You all turn around to find a lone Ninjagian man standing there with his hair tied back into a high ponytail. His eyes are sunken and he looks rather wary of you all.  
"Oh!" Nya gasps as he adjusts the sleeve of his white gi. "Hi." She steps past the rest of you and makes her way over to this man. "Who are you?" With a hefty sigh, the man lowers his head.  
"I am _terrible," _he murmurs. "I _was _a guide...it was my duty to lead adventurers such as yourself _through _this land."  
"Uh, it's not anymore?" Jay ponders.  
"I have failed _too _many masters," he sighs, turning away from the rest of you and towards the hundreds of swords plunged into the dirt, "to my _endless _shame..." You all glance around at one another nervously, not sure what to say.  
"Well," Nya assures him, "we would be _honoured _to have your help, humble samurai."  
"Yeah!" Kai adds on with a cheesy grin, "because we _really _have no idea what we're doing. I mean, like _none."  
_"Don't worry, mate," Corky promises the samurai. "We've lost _plenty _of fights too. But you _can't _let it get you down, right?"  
"I'm [Y/N]," you tell him as you step forwards. "What's your name?" He turns away from you, almost as if he's hesitant.  
"I..." he begins. You notice that his facial expression changes to one of determination. "I am Okino."

"It's nice to meet you, Okino!" you smile before gesturing towards the others. "These are my friends and family. There's my best friend Birdie and her parents, Colton and Cecelia, and there's my sister Violet, my husband Ganondorf and his daughter Urbosa..."  
"I'm Claire," Corky adds on, "but everyone calls me Corky!"  
"I am Zelda," Zelda continues, "Princess of Hyrule."  
"And my name is Peach," Peach pipes in with a wide smile. She gestures towards Mario. "This is my knight, Mario!"  
"I'm Nya," Nya informs Okino before pointing to Kai. "That's my brother Kai, and the man standing next to him is my husband Jay!"  
"And what about you?" Okino asks Revali.  
"I am Revali, the Champion of the Rito," he concludes.  
"I am honoured," he replies before crouching down on one knee. "Allow me to humbly pledge my service."  
"Oh," Nya nervously chuckles, _"geez, _you don't have to-"  
"I, Okino, samurai of Terra Karana," he begins, "pledge to serve you and do all in my power to protect you and guide you to the Key-Tana." He bows his head down, leaving the rest of you exchanging glances for a few moments.  
"Thanks, Okino," you smile, "that's very kind of you-"  
_"Just _outta curiosity," Kai begins in a loud voice, earning several glares from the rest of you, "when you said you'd failed all of your previous masters, how many are we talking here? Two? Three?"  
_"Kai!" _Nya hisses.  
"What?" he responds. "I can ask that, can't I?" With a sigh, Okino points to all of the swords.  
"Oh..." Jay winces, _"yeah."_  
"Okay!" you decide in an effort to get everyone back on track. "There's a few, but _this _time will be different, right, Okino?" He stands up with a hopeful expression.  
"Yes," he assures you, "I _swear _it!"  
"Then _lead _on, Okino," you decide. "We trust you." He points towards a path leading into a forest. A red gate marks the entrance.  
"This way," he ushers you, "into the Forest of Discontent...past the Cliffs of Hysteria...and _finally, _into the Maze of the Red Dragon."

As you all follow Okino through the gate, you notice that Kai looks slightly wary.  
"Forest of Discontent?" he asks the samurai as you all stop. "Why do they call it that?" You hear the sound of leaves rustling up ahead.  
Moments later, spiked thorns shoot out from the bushes in front of you.  
Faster than a coursing river, Okino draws out his katana and swipes away at each and every thorn. They all disappear into puffs of pale blue smoke; these puffs of smoke take on a slight, pixelated appearance. Okino manages to stab one and holds it close to the rest of you.  
"These are Thorns of Discontent," he declares. You watch on as the two halves of the thorn drop to the ground.  
"They came from those bushes!" you decide.  
"Okay," Birdie tells you as she opens up her weapon inventory and activates her shield. "I'll take the one in the middle."  
"I'll take the one on the left," Nya adds on.  
"I'll take the one on the right!" Jay pipes in.  
"I'll hang behind and make sure no bushes are following us," Kai declares. You all turn towards him with your eyebrows lowered. "What? I only have one _life _left."  
"You've been here for a day," you retort, "and you've managed to die three times?"  
"Hey," he protests, "I _had _to stop a horde of Red Visors the other day!"  
"I'll protect Kai," Urbosa decides as she draws out a sword and a shield of her own. "The rest of you, take cover!" As Birdie, Jay and Nya approach the bushes, they all draw out their weapons of choice and deflect the thorns. As Birdie jolts her shield forwards, you watch a thorn bounce off of its surface and smack into the centre bush. It explodes, leaving embers and smoke in its wake. Jay and Nya are quick to do something similar with their respective weapons (nunchucks and a trident).  
As the smoke clears, the thorns are no more.  
"Hell yeah!" Birdie cheers as she jumps up and down, putting her shield and spear away. "Those bushes were _so _easy to-"  
One more thorn fires from the centre bush, and it lands _right _in the centre of Birdie's back.  
_"Ow!" _she winces, although she's more confused. Moments later, she disappears into a puff of blue smoke.  
_"Birdie!" _you cry out.  
_"Argh!" _you can hear her screaming from the skies above. She lands on the ground in front of you and groans.  
"So _that's _what dying feels like..." she murmurs.  
"Birdena, are you alright?!" Cavaliere worries as he helps Birdie sit upright. She holds a hand over her chest and looks up at her interface. She now has three lives remaining.  
"You must be _careful!" _Okino warns the rest of you. _"All _things in this forest...flower, tree, beast...they seek to _destroy _you!" You all wince at the thought. "Even the ground beneath you cannot be trusted!"  
"Well," Revali decides with a smirk, "it's a good thing I don't _have _to walk." He crouches down before soaring up in the air.  
"You _show-off!" _Kai hollers after him. You watch in complete and utter horror as another flurry of thorns trails after the Rito. It doesn't take long for him to fall from a direct hit in the abdomen.  
"Fucking _Hell!" _Corky reprimands him as he reappears next to you, his eyes wide in shock as he clutches at his chest. "You need to do _exactly _what Okino tells you to do, Revali! None of _this!"_  
"You're on two lives now," Peach adds on. "Please be a bit more careful."  
"How many lives do we all have?" you ask. As everyone presses their hands against their chests, you notice that most people have three, while you, Nya and Cavaliere have four, Revali, Jay and Corky have two, and Kai and Birdie's mother have only one left. "Yikes...we _do _need to be careful."  
"Yeah," Jay agrees. "Let's keep going."


	511. Chapter Five Hundred and Ten || Daredevil Comets from Super Mario Galaxy except these fuckers don't have practically infinite lives.

It doesn't take long for you to head into a more dimly-lit section of forest. You have to clutch onto Ganondorf's arm, for you're terrified of stepping on anything that might hurt you.  
"It's _pretty _dark in here," Kai shudders. "I wish there was a light."  
"I'm on it," Jay assures him before opening his special inventory. He selects a torch icon and clicks on it thrice; moments later, three torches appear in his hands. He tosses one to Kai, another to Nya and holds onto the last. As the three hold them, they light up with a warm, pixelated flame of orange. Nya lifts up her torch to find what you can only describe as a Piranha Plant on crack. You shriek in fear.  
"Great," Kai grumbles. "Keep your distance, guys." You all nod your heads and start to move forwards.  
"So, Okino," Nya begins in an attempt to shift the conversation, "what do you know about the Purple Key-Tana?"  
"The Key-Tana, eh?" Okino responds as he walks a bit more slowly. "It lies in the centre of a treacherous maze...and it's guarded by a _fearsome _red dragon. I have seldom been able to reach it, for my former masters have not come even _close _to entering the maze."  
"We've faced plenty of dragons before," Kai decides.  
"Not like _this _one," he sighs. "They say its teeth can pierce through any armour...its breath can melt steel...and its scales are impervious to even the _sharpest _blades!"  
"Every creature has to have a weak point," Zelda assures the rest of you. "I'm certain we will discover it soon enough." As you all walk ahead, Nya leaps over a rock...  
...and almost _immediately _lands in quicksand with jagged, plant-like teeth around its perimeter.  
_"Ugh!" _she grunts. _"No!"_  
"Nya!" you cry out as you and Jay reach for her hands. You try to pull her out, but a force throws you backwards. She's sinking faster and faster.  
_"Get me out of here!" _she cries as her hand reaches out for Jay's. But she sinks completely into the sand, and the spikes cross over one another.  
Nya reappears next to you and glances up at her life meter, noticing that she now only has three lives.  
"What the heck _was _that?" you frown.  
"Swamp teeth," Okino explains to you.  
_"Swamp _teeth?!" Nya shrieks back in horror. You shudder as the spikes lower into the quicksand; Okino lets out a sigh.  
"Even the _ground _cannot be trusted..." he murmurs.  
"I'll say one thing," she tells you with fear-stricken eyes, "this Milton _Dyer _guy has a _twisted _imagination!" And with that, she follows Jay along the path.

With every length you travel, it seems like the Forest of Discontent is growing darker and darker, with its trees more twisted, its leaves sharper, its ground rougher and the boulders more jagged. There's something in the air that's got you on edge...but you don't know _what._  
"I think I'd much rather be doing a week of community service in Isle Delfino," you finally decide.  
"You got _that _right," Revali agrees. Okino stops and holds a hand out in front of you.  
"Don't move any further," he warns, pointing to the path ahead. You spot a series of vines hanging from an overarching branch.  
"What _are _those?" Nya shudders.  
"Those are strangle weeds," he declares.  
"Ew," you wince, remembering a particular encounter with them in Zora's Domain.  
"I was nearly _killed _by a strangle weed once," Revali adds on to his friends. "Don't be fooled...its grip is tight. I barely survived."  
_"Don't _invoke pity, boy," Ganondorf scoffs as he steps forwards, moving Okino off to the side and drawing out a sword. "It _barely _got you." He swings his blade against the vines, causing them to sever and shrivel up on the ground before disappearing into smoke. One tiny vine is still hanging, one that he can't see...  
He proceeds to choke as this vine lifts him up by the neck.  
It doesn't take long for him to disappear into the same puff of blue smoke that Birdie and Nya had. He lands on the ground next to you and glances up at his life meter.  
He only has two lives left.  
"From _now _on," you declare, "do you _think _we can be a bit more careful?"  
_"Enemies of Unagami!" _a voice calls out behind you. _"Surrender or die!"  
_"Shit!" Nya shrieks. "It's the Red Visors!"  
As you turn around, you realise that there's at least seventy of them.  
"Run!" Kai hollers to the rest of you.

You barely have time to think as you dart down the path after Okino and Ganondorf. You slide underneath a log before jumping over a set of Swamp Teeth. Lasers are firing behind you and just _barely _missing.  
"Ha!" Corky scoffs as she vaults off a boulder. "Those bastards have _Stormtrooper _aim - _**FUCK!" **_She disappears into smoke before appearing next to you.  
"You're on your last life, Corky..." you murmur.  
"I'll be alright," she promises you. "Keep going!" As more and more lasers fire at everyone, the next three to go are Birdie, Ganondorf and Zelda. Not too soon after them, Violet gets hit, along with Urbosa, Cavaliere, Urbosa _again _and then Ganondorf for a second time. Revali gets hit on the arm, Mario and Peach both get hit on the shoulder, and then Zelda suffers another hit right on the back of her head.  
"Eat _laser, _you assholes!" Birdie roars as she quickly opens up her weapon inventory and takes a laser gun akin to the ones the Red Visors are holding in her hands. She begins firing at them, and Okino jumps on several of their heads.  
"We can't hold them all off!" you cry out.  
"It's your turn to face 'em, [Y/N]!" Kai roars. "You've still got all your lives!"  
"I think the fuck _not!" _you shout back at him. "I'd like to _keep _it that way!" You cross your arms over your chest and activate your Light Shield, deflecting quite a lot of the blasts from the Red Visors. You're able to get twenty at once.  
"Hell yeah!" Nya beams. "Go _[Y/N]!"_  
"Get 'em, sis!" Birdie adds on. You draw out your sword and leap in the air before stabbing another Red Visor in the head. Quite a few go to shoot at you, but you vault off the Red Visor you'd just destroyed before letting them fire at one another.  
"Only ten more now!" Birdie exclaims. You swipe at two of them, sending them disappearing into red smoke.  
"Eight!" you yell.  
"Seven!" Jay adds on as he shoves several Red Visors backwards, sending one into the gaping maw of a set of Swamp Teeth.  
"Six!" Nya cries, throwing her trident at another Red Visor's vest.  
"Five, four, _three!" _Zelda exclaims as she latches onto a strangle weed and kicks several Red Visors in the head. She then grabs Okino's katana and slices the strangle weed, dropping onto the floor.  
"Two, _one!" _you conclude, slamming your fists down on another two Red Visors. They slump over, much like their fallen bretheren, and they too disappear into red smoke.  
One Red Visor remains.

"Give it up, pal!" Jay orders the Red Visor.  
"Last time we checked," Kai adds on in a sneer, "there's sixteen of us and just _one _of you." It raises its laser gun at his head.  
"Stand down," he orders the Red Ninja. Birdie goes to shoot the Red Visor, but the trigger's jammed.  
"Fuck," she mutters, ditching the gun at the Red Visor.  
It bursts into smoke.  
"We _did _it!" Nya beams as she jumps up and down.  
"Well done," Okino congratulates the rest of you before gesturing towards lush, open plains. "You have made it through the Forest of Discontent, and for that, I commend you."  
"I wonder how many lives we have left now..." Kai murmurs quietly as he raises a hand to his chest. You copy his actions and then subsequently wince at the few lives you all have. You're the only one still on four, while Cavaliere is the only one left on three. Left on two lives are Mario and Peach, alongside Nya, Jay and Violet. As for Kai, Urbosa, Ganondorf, Revali, Birdie, Cecelia, Corky and Zelda...  
...they all only have one life left.  
"Yikes," Birdie winces. "I suddenly feel a _lot _less confident."  
"Hey," Jay assures her. "Scott's been on one life for about _thirty _years. And besides, we all only have one life in the Sunshine Realm, you know."  
"I say we take a _lot _more care from here on out," you tell everyone else.  
"Sounds like a plan," Kai agrees while lowering his hood over his face.


	512. Chapter Five Hundred and Eleven || that's pretty shifty.

By the time you reach the grey cliff faces, you notice that the others are in complete and utter awe of its height.  
"I don't think I can use Airjitzu to get up there," Kai admits. "It's _way _too high!"  
"Yeah," Jay adds on, "I doubt _any _of us could just fly up there. What do _you _think, Revali?"  
"I suppose I could try," he replies. "Perhaps I could carry one of you up."  
"Carry [Y/N]," Cavaliere instructs him. "She has the best chance at getting that Purple Key-Tana."  
"What if something attacks us up there?" you protest. "If Revali gets hit, it's game _over _for him. Not to mention I'll lose a life!"  
"It's worth a try," Revali assures you before crouching down. "Get on, [Y/N]-"  
"Wait," Okino assures you as he points off to the side, where a pop-up stall lies. You spot several climbing supplies, including several grappling hooks and some rope. "You can buy climbing supplies from Shifty."

_"Hello, _travellers!" a brunette Ninjagian man grins as you all head over to the stand. "Welcome to Shifty's Table. _Step _right up and take a look at the _finest _merchandise in Terra Karana!"  
"Wow..." Kai whispers, "he seems kinda _kooky."_  
"He reminds me of Kylee after a few drinks," Corky adds on, causing the duo to snicker. The man picks up an elephant-shaped helmet made out of leather and shakes it around for a few seconds.  
"This is _real _leather armour!" he decides before reaching for a bucket filled with arrows. He fishes one out before waving it around. "And _these _steel arrows are _genuinely _poison-tipped! And - _hello!" _He almost immediately darts over towards Nya and lifts up her hand. "And who might _you _be?"  
"Um, Nya?" she responds nervously.  
"Nya," he repeats. "Sounds like a _flower. _How may I help you, Flower-Nya?" Jay raises an eyebrow and steps in front of them, taking Nya's hand away from the other man's. He then smiles.  
"Actually, Shifty," he decides, _"we _are looking for a grappling hook and rope!"  
"A-_ha!" _Shifty replies, "climbing the _cliffs, _eh? Well, tis' a _good _thing you came to Shifty. _I've _got the _best _rope in town! Let's step over to the rope department!" He dives off to the left of his stall, to which the rest of you turn to face him.  
"How much for the grappling hooks?" Birdie asks him.  
"Twenty credits normally," he replies. "But for a _friend _of Flower-Nya's...fifteen."  
"We'll take sixteen," Jay decides. "And I'll pay for 'em all." He presses on his chest and clicks his credits before selecting the grappling hooks. You watch on as a gun with a grappling attachment at the end appears in front of you.  
"Thanks, Jay!" Birdie beams.  
"No problem, Birdie!" he grins back.  
"And _now _for the rope!" Shifty continues before gesturing towards two variants. "I have two kinds of rope. Rope of _supreme _durability..." He ushers towards a thick, strong rope made of dark fibres before stepping over to the other kind, which looks much thinner and has several frays in it. "And..._rope _of questionable integrity."  
"Uh, _that's _what you call a no-brainer," Kai assures him with a cocky grin. _"We'll _take the rope of supreme durability."  
_"Another _wise choice!" Shifty beams. "That'll be sixteen hundred credits, please."  
_"WHAT?!" _he yelps back in shock.

"That's more than the _grappling _hook!" Zelda shouts.  
"Tut, _tut," _he reprimands her, "quality rope isn't _cheap, _my friend."  
"Wait a sec," Jay pipes in as he links arms with Nya, who looks rather disappointed, "what about the Friends of Flower-Nya discount?"  
"I'll throw in a free arrow," he decides. The rest of you turn away for a few moments.  
"We don't _have _that much," Kai mutters.  
"So what do we _do?" _Birdie asks as the rest of you glance over to the rope of questionable integrity.  
"No!" Jay shouts. "I _refuse! _I am _not _buying rope of questionable integrity from some guy named _Shifty!"_  
"What choice do we have?" Nya protests. "Revali can't take _all _of us to the top of the cliff! And besides-"  
"Hey, what's that?" Urbosa asks as she points up to the skies. You spot a strange, orb-like drone with angular wings. It appears to be beeping and making noises as it faces you.  
"Huh," Shifty decides, _"that's _strange. Those don't normally show up unless there's _energy_ cubes to collect."  
"Energy cubes?" you ask him.  
"When someone gets _cubed," _he explains, "the drones take 'em away."  
"Where?" Jay questions.  
"To Unagami," he replies.  
"What _for?" _Zelda murmurs as you all turn back.  
"Y'know," he declares, "I was curious about that _meself! _As luck would have it, _I _have friends in high places...I sold the Mad Sushi Chef his _knives!" _You all glance around at one another.  
"Who?" Nya retorts with a raised eyebrow.  
"Ha ha," he chuckles back, "you haven't _met _him yet. Well, he's a _great _bloke. Anyway, _he_ told me...Unagami's building something. Something _big. _A _machine."_  
"What _kind _of machine?" Peach worries.  
"He didn't tell me that part," he admits. You all watch as the drone stops in front of you, its digital pupil trained on you. "Huh, I've never seen one do _that _before!"  
"Maybe we should get going!" Nya declares.  
"Good idea," Kai agrees. "I'll shout the rope." You watch on as sixteen bundles of the frayed rope appear in front of everyone. You take your rope and quickly tie it into the grappling hook before sheathing it in a holster on your leg.  
"We'll meet you up there," Revali declares. "Let's go, [Y/N]."  
And with that, you begin to soar up into the skies.

It doesn't take long for the two of you to land on the clifftops. You glance down, watching as hordes of Red Visors proceed to follow the others up the cliffsides. Lasers are firing every so often, but not one shot has landed on any of your friends.  
"Shit," you mutter. "What do we do?"  
"I'll take someone else up," Revali assures you before jumping off the side of the cliff. You watch in a mixture of horror and amazement as Kai leaps onto the drone, which is firing out lasers from its eye, and shoots at the Red Visors using it.  
"How do you like _that, _huh?!" he hollers at the robots.  
_"Birdie!" _Nya cries. _"Your rope! It's breaking!"_  
"I _know _it is, Nya!" she shouts back. "I'm climbing as fast as I _can!"_  
"Climb faster!" she shrieks at her. You have to turn away, terrified by what's happening.  
You hope that someone doesn't die.


	513. Chapter Five Hundred and Twelve || The Maze of the Red Dragon

_"Holy shit..." _Kai puffs as he jumps down from the drone and lands on the clifftop. _"I'm never doing that again..." _He pulls Jay and Nya up before they go to help Ganondorf, Peach and Birdie.  
"That was _crazy!" _Birdie giggles. "But I'm still shaking. Mother of Rosalina, _that _was close!"  
"Too close," Cavaliere agrees, letting Ganondorf lift him up to safety. As more and more people climb up, you notice that Urbosa is carrying a Red Visor by the ankle.  
"What's this?" you ask as she ditches it off to the side.  
"A Red Visor..." Okino murmurs.  
"I have an idea," Urbosa decides. "Maybe we could get answers from this."  
"Looks like a robot," Kai adds on. "Nya, can you take a look at it?"  
"Sure thing," she agrees before pressing her hand against the Red Visor's chest. A black display comes up with red highlights. She presses a few things on the interface. "Whoops, didn't want _that..._here. Rebooting communications." The Red Visor then lifts its head up.  
"Unit 12V-99 communications o-o-online," it declares.  
"Go ahead," Nya ushers Urbosa. "Ask it whatever you want." Urbosa steps forward, placing a hand on the Red Visor's shoulder.  
"Tell us about those energy cubes," she orders. "What is Unagami doing with them?"  
"Energy cubes," the Red Visor continues. "Energy cubes are used to con-con-construct the-the device."  
"What device?" Kai asks. "What does it do?"  
"The device is to...is to the other...the other..."  
"The other _what?!" _Jay yelps.  
"Repeat," Nya commands.  
"The...portal...to the other place..." And with that, its head slumps down.  
"The other _place?" _Birdie ponders. _"What _other place?" The Red Visor turns to face her.  
"Ninjago!" Jay guesses. "Unagami is building a portal to the real world!"  
"Is that true?" Nya asks. "Confirm."  
In response, the Red Visor bursts into a cloud of red smoke, leaving its helmet behind.  
"Ugh, _great..." _Kai mutters angrily. "We're not getting _any _more out of it." And with that, he tosses the helmet off the cliff behind him.  
"My friends," Okino declares, "you should go...before _more _of them come."  
"Aren't you coming with us?" Zelda asks him with a turmoiled expression.  
"Is it true?" he begins. "That Unagami _created _me?"  
"Just because he created you," Nya assures him, "it _doesn't _mean you have to do anything you don't want to."  
"But what if he forces me to _betray _you?" he murmurs.  
"We trust you, dude," Kai promises. "Besides, you saved our _lives. _Now...let's go and face that Red Dragon, eh?" Okino smiles.  
"Yes," he agrees. "Let us go and obtain the Purple Key-Tana!"  
And with that, you all begin to walk to the stony labyrinth ahead.

**\- - -**

"We must stay together," Okino declares as you stop by the front of the maze. "The Maze of the Red Dragon has many twists and turns."  
"Ha, _no _problem!" Jay decides with a grin. "I'm _great _at mazes."  
_"This _maze might be harder than the ones you're used to on the backs of cereal boxes," Kai chuckles back, earning a glare from his brother-in-law. The rest of you begin to move again, turning down a left path. You spot another fork in the road up ahead.  
"Any ideas, Okino?" Birdie asks as she glances down both paths. "Left or-"  
The sky turns red, and it's at this point that you realise you can't move your body. In fact, _nobody _can...except for Okino. He glances around in fear.  
"Master Jay?" he begins. "Miss Nya? Queen [Y/N]? What is wrong? Why can you not move? _What is happening?!" _There's a bright flash of light, and it's at this point that a sinister voice fills the air.  
"Okino, my son..." the voice begins.  
_"Unagami!" _he gasps, bowing down out of genuine fear.  
"You may rise..." the voice declares. Okino stands up, but still looks down at the ground.  
"It is an _honour _to be in your presence," he tells him.  
"Yet I sense something _troubles _you," he retorts. Okino looks up at the sky.  
"The heroes..." he begins. "I have heard things about Terra Karana that are..._difficult _to believe."  
_"They have told you that this world is **not **real," _he replies. "That _you _are not real." Okino looks away in shame. "This is _true. _You were born in this realm. A place of illusion...a _shadow _of the real world. But _you _are not bound to this place. I am building a machine...a _wondrous _device that will allow you to enter the _Sunshine _Realm. Would you like to go there?"  
_"Hai..." _he responds.  
"Then I shall bring you with me," he promises. "But you _must _help me."  
"How?" he asks.  
"The heroes seek to stop me...and to _destroy _the machine. Instead, _they _must be destroyed."  
"But..." he protests, "they are my _friends. _They _trust _me!"  
_"If _you help the heroes," he warns him, "then you will never see the real world! You will remain _trapped _here in this illusion _forever!"  
_"I...I am a guide," he tries to plead. "It would be _dishonourable _to betray my masters!"  
_"You choose strangers over me?!" _he roars. _"Your creator?! Do your duties, samurai. You will hear from me again...when the time is near."_  
And with that, the skies clear once more; subsequently, you can all move.  
"Right?" Birdie finishes, seemingly in oblivion of what's just happened.  
But from the looks of concern on the faces of Ganondorf, Violet, Urbosa and Revali, something's telling you that you weren't the _only _witness of what just happened.  
You notice Okino is slumped over on the ground, looking to be in genuine turmoil.

"Hey..." you begin as you crouch down besides him. "Are you alright, Okino?"  
"What happened?" Birdie asks.  
"Nothing," Urbosa assures her.  
"I...I am okay," Okino lies before standing up.  
"So which way?" Kai asks. "Left or right?"  
Okino points left, and so you all follow him.  
"As we reach the heart of the maze," the samurai advises, "the danger will grow great."  
"We trust you, Okino," Zelda assures him.  
"Duck down, _all _of you!" he cries out. You all jump down to the ground, narrowly missing giant blades of steel that slice above you vertically.  
"Thanks again, Okino," Nya smiles as you all start running again.  
"It is my duty..." he promises her. "Can I ask you something, Master Jay? Why do you seek the Key-Tanas?"  
"Well," Jay admits, "we need them to stop Unagami. To _free _everyone who's been trapped here."  
"They..." he begins, "they are your friends?"  
"I, uh..." he stumbles, "not _really. _But they're innocent people, and they're in _danger. _We have a duty to _help _them, right?"  
He nods his head, and you all turn around a corner.  
It's at that point that you find yourself standing inside a clearing, and in the centre of that clearing is a floating, violet blade.  
"Woah-ho-_ho!" _Violet grins. "That must be the Purple Key-Tana!"  
"It's about _time _we found it," Zelda agrees with a smile.  
_"Shush!" _Okino ushers you all, gesturing to a giant, robotic structure. _"Do not wake the Red Dragon!" _You wince at the utter size of it.  
"At least it's not awake," Nya decides.  
_"One of you must retrieve the Key-Tana," _he explains. _"I cannot complete quests...I can only guide."_  
"Who has the highest stealth rating?" Kai asks the rest of you quietly. You all press your hands against your chests.  
"It's a joint tie between me and Cecelia," Jay explains. "I have one more life than her...I'll do it."  
You watch on as he leaps for boulders to take cover. He doesn't as much as make a tiny peep as he lands in the different places. Soon, he lands right in front of the Key-Tana. He glances around before slowly tiptoeing towards it. With his hands outstretched, he goes to grab it, but he's knocked down by the dragon's tail as it moves in its sleep. It takes _all _Jay has not to yell in pain.  
_"Shit," _Birdie whispers as she and the rest of you rush towards Jay and carefully lift the tail up. He clambers out, and you all drop the tail.  
The neon yellow eyes of the dragon flare to life.

As the dragon lifts its head up, a torrent of flames erupts from its jaws. You, Ganondorf, Cavaliere, Nya, Kai, Mario, Urbosa and Corky roll to the left, while Jay, Violet, Okino, Birdie, Zelda, Revali, Peach and Cecelia leap over to the right.  
_"What the heck is that thing?!" _Jay yelps.  
"That is the guardian of this maze," Okino declares, "the Red Dragon."  
"You didn't tell us it was a _robot!" _Kai shrieks as he throws an orb of fire at the Red Dragon. It doesn't even flinch. You watch as a black box appears over its head with red highlighting.  
"Looks like it's a boss of this game!" Birdie whistles.  
"How many fucking lives does that thing _have?!" _Corky adds on in horror.  
"It has sixteen damn lives!" Jay cries as he hides behind a boulder. _"We're all gonna die!"_  
"Hit it!" you shout. As you begin to slice, swing, stab, fire and whack your weapons at the Red Dragon, you realise that it's barely leaving a dent in it. The life meter doesn't even _flinch _at your damage...if you can even call your attacks damaging.  
"There _has _to be a way we can get rid of it!" Nya grunts as she narrowly avoids getting crushed by the dragon's foot.  
_"The Red Dragon's weak point is-" _Okino begins.  
The sky turns red again, and you're frozen in time.

"It is time," the same sinister voice as before declares. "Remain silent. _Let _them perish. Do _not _help them."  
"But..." Okino starts, "they _trust _me, Lord Unagami!"  
_"Remember _what I offer!" he shouts back. "Escape...freedom...a place in the _real _world."  
"In the _real _world?" he murmurs.  
And with that, the skies turn back to normal.  
As you jump out of the way, you land next to Okino.  
"What is it?!" you prompt him in fear that he's been successfully coerced into silence. "What's the Red Dragon's weak point?" Peach, Nya and Birdie are all flung into the outer walls of the maze's heart, sending them groaning in pain. Jay glances over towards the Purple Key-Tana.  
_"Okino!" _Nya pleads. _"Help us!" _You notice that Okino looks slightly hesitant, but then he proceeds to speak.  
"I choose my _own _path!" he cries out, running up the dragon's tail and leaping in the air, his katana resting in both hands. He proceeds to stab the blade into a glowing, yellow square on the Red Dragon's back with the game's symbol on the back. You watch as one of its lives disappears and the dragon flashes white for a few moments, roaring in pain.  
"The _scale!" _Kai exclaims. "That's the dragon's weak point! _Hit the scale in the middle of his back!" _He runs up towards it and stabs his own katana into the dragon's back, after which Birdie and Nya spear it there. Three more lives are knocked off, followed by another four when Zelda, Ganondorf, Urbosa and Violet all attack it. However, the dragon swipes its tail, sending most of you flying into the walls. You all groan in pain, trying to lift yourselves up. Urbosa stands back up and rushes as fast as she can towards the Purple Key-Tana before sprinting across the Red Dragon's tail. She leaps up into the air before throwing the blade into the dragon's back.  
Its remaining lives disappear and it begins to jolt around. Smoke is starting to bellow out of its mouth. Urbosa lands in front of it...  
...and the next thing you see is a vivid explosion that knocks you out.

**\- - -**

"Is everyone alright?!" Cavaliere calls out as you sit upright.  
"Yeah!" you shout back. But you can't say the same for several of your friends. Urbosa. Kai. Corky. Birdie. And Peach.  
All five of them have been turned into orange energy cubes.  
The rest of you watch in horror as four of the drones fly down to these cubes and collect the smaller fragments that make them up.  
"Holy shit..." Jay mutters as he helps Nya and Okino stand up.  
"What the fuck was _that?!" _you murmur in complete horror. "Where'd they go?"  
"They were the closest to the explosion..." Mario whispers, a hand over his mouth. You all bow your heads down in silence, mourning the loss of your friends.  
_You can't believe Birdie and Corky are gone..._  
"Look," Violet decides as she points to the centre of where the cubes once were. "The Key-Tana!" She rushes over and scoops it up in her hands. "Oh, that Unagami's gonna pay. He's gonna pay _real _bad for sicking that dragon on my mom!" Okino raises a hand towards a glowing cog that floats in the air.  
"You have all defeated the dragon," he decides. "The amulet is yours." Jay reaches up for the cog and touches it, after which his body glows blue for a few moments. "You are empowered to call upon the dragon in a future battle..." Jay presses his hand against his chest, which opens up his special inventory. "But once...and _only_ once."  
"We _did _it with your help, Okino," Nya decides with a soft smile.  
The sky turns red once more, causing the rest of you to freeze where you're standing.  
_"You _have betrayed me, Okino," Unagami hisses, "but _you _have only doomed yourself. The gate will still be built, but _you _will never see it! _NEVER!"_  
And as abruptly as the freezing had happened, it stops again.  
"Thanks, Okino," Jay smiles.  
"You were _great!" _Nya applauds him.  
"You should come with us, Okino," you add on with a smile. "You were a big help."  
"I thank you," he admits, "but I must go my _own _way. As for you...I believe it would be of great help if I could send the rest of you back to Terra Technica, where the user TestPlayer001 awaits your return."  
"Sounds like a plan," you decide before turning to face the others. "The deaths of our friends should _not _be in vain. We should get going and see how the others are faring with their own journey."  
"Birdena..." Cavaliere murmurs as he glances up at the skies. "It _should _have been me..."  
"Oh, _Colton..." _Cecelia sobs as she throws her arms around him. "Our daughter! Our _beautiful _daughter is gone!" He holds her close as she trembles, still in shock from Birdie's sudden death.  
"We fight on," Violet tells them.  
"It's what Birdie would have wanted," Nya adds on as she places a hand on Cecelia's shoulder. "Are you guys _with _me?"  
"Yes," Cavaliere agrees. "We do it for _Birdie. _And for Lady Urbosa...and for Princess Peach..._and _for Master Kai...and for Miss Rogers."  
"We do it for _all _the players who've lost their lives here," you declare.  
And with that, the world fades into nothingness...before you find yourselves standing in the streets of Terra Technica once more.


	514. Chapter Five Hundred and Thirteen || You get insta-death! And YOU get insta-death! EVERYBODY GETS INSTA-DEATH!!!

**Time: ???  
Location: Scott's Garage, Terra Technica, Prime Empire  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're all in shock to find the remains of Scott's Garage smouldering in flames. Several cubes are lying around the place. You wince at the damage.  
_"Hey, guys!" _Lloyd ushers from behind the garage as he gestures you all over. In his hand is the Yellow Key-Tana. _"Over here!"_  
"Where are the others?" Zelda murmurs.  
"It was awful!" Junior wails as he darts out from behind Lloyd and throws his arms around you. "Cole, Mipha, Morro, Ludwig and Iggy all got cubed during the race!"  
"Scott got shot before it started," Tessa adds on as she stumbles out, slightly hunched as if trying to avoid getting fired at. "And then...everyone else was shot when we came back here. We were ambushed by the Red Visors! _They got her! They got my daughter! I tried to stop them but I couldn't!" _She falls to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably as tears roll down her cheeks.  
"It isn't your fault," Revali assures her as he crouches down besides her. "You did all you could, Teresa." He helps her stand up. "So, it's just you three now?"  
"Yeah..." Lloyd admits. "It's good to see most of you guys made it back."  
"Where's Claire?" Tessa asks quietly.  
"I'm sorry, Tessa," Zelda whispers, resting a hand on her shoulder. "She died...along with Urbosa, Peach, Kai and Birdie."  
"Oh, _God..." _she mutters. "This is all going to shit. Who's _next?"_  
"Nobody else is going to die, Tessa," you promise her. "We have two Key-Tanas now."  
"And," Violet adds on, "we _also _just found outwhat's happening to everybody who gets cubed."  
"What's happening to them?" Lloyd asks.  
"The energy cubes that replace their bodies are being taken away to Unagami's lair," Jay explains. "The cubes are being used to build some sort of portal back into Ninjago!"  
"Uh-oh..." he murmurs. "Can the Overlord escape?"  
"He lies dormant in the Isle Delfinian sector of the Digiverse," Nya decides, "from what Borg told me. He's _far _away from Ninjago, and even if he was awake, I doubt he'd be able to free himself that easily. The Hackergirl used the power of the _Triforce _to imprison him. Hell, I don't think there's anything as powerful as it in the Sixteen Realms!"  
"You're right," Zelda agrees with her. "Unagami may have dominion over this realm...but _we _have the Triforce."  
"Part of it," Tessa corrects her. "Peach and Link were cubed, and _not _to mention that Kylee, Wu and the Hackergirl aren't even _here..._unless she somehow managed to get herself trapped."  
"Who do you think it is?" Lloyd inquires.   
"It could be _anyone," _Nya decides. "Jay and I think it's the Elemental Master of Form, Chamille."  
"Kai had his suspicions that it could be Skylor," Jay adds on.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Riju," Ganondorf declares. "She's _always _got surprises up her sleeves."  
"We'd better get going," Violet tells the rest of you while jerking her thumb to the right. "Red Visors, three o'clock!"

As you all bolt down the street, most of you huff and groan at the thought of more Red Visors.  
_"Seriously?!" _you cry out. "After _all _the fuckers we had to deal with in Terra Karana?!"  
"Not to mention the ones swarming around Terra Technica!" Lloyd adds on as Junior whips out a large paintbrush with a pinkish paint on it. He quickly paints something onto the floor.  
_"Get _'em, Petey!" he shrieks before ushering the rest of you past the paint. You watch on as a giant, prickly plant monster with a red and green Piranha Plant's head flies out from the paint. It shrieks before puking a thick, brown sludge onto the Red Visors behind him. However, some of the goop splatters on Cecelia and Ganondorf.  
"Get out of the way!" the former shrieks as Revali drags you away.  
_"No!" _you cry out. _"Ganondorf! No!"_  
"Follow me!" Lloyd hollers as he throws the door to an arcade cabinet open. "This is the way to Terra Domina, where the Orange Key-Tana lies!" Junior, Mario and Zelda all rush through, followed by Jay and Nya. Revali follows suit, as well as Tessa. "Come _on, _[Y/N]! You'll die if you stay here! You have the most chances at reaching Unagami!" You watch in horror as Ganondorf collapses onto the ground.  
_"Tell...Kotake and Koume...that I love them...and that I love you, [Y/N]..." _he murmurs before turning into an energy cube.  
Lloyd, Violet and Cavaliere drag you through before slamming the door shut.


	515. Chapter Five Hundred and Fourteen || did you know that tessa sucks at the secret levels of super mario sunshine? if you didn't know that tessa sucks at the secret levels of super mario sunshine, tessa sucks at the secret levels of super mario sunshine

**Time: ???  
Location: Terra Domina, Prime Empire  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"What _is _this place?" Jay wonders as he steps out into the open air. The sky consists of swirling colours...the very presence of them is making you dizzy.  
"This must be Terra Domina," Lloyd responds before pointing over to a gate. "We must be getting close to the end of the game." As you all walk through the gate, Junior clutches onto your hand.  
"I'm _scared, _Miss [Y/N]!" he whispers. "What happened to the others?!"  
"We'll rescue them," you promise, even though you're unsure that those words are true. The gate doors close behind you, and you shudder as you realise that the next kilometre of space consists solely of floating platforms and _nothing _else.  
There's no ground below.  
"Are you _kidding _me?!" Tessa grumbles. _"This _is Terra Domina? This is just like one of those secret bloody levels from _Super Mario Sunshine?"_  
"What?" Mario ponders.  
"You know..." she elaborates, "those places where Junior would steal F.L.U.D.D _away _from you?"  
"Oh..." he murmurs, somewhat angrily.  
"Sorry," Junior mumbles, more to himself than to his friend.  
"I _hate _platforming," Tessa continues. "Just...whenever I'm playing Sunshine or Odyssey and I _don't _have F.L.U.D.D or Cappy? _Yikes."_  
"And considering most of us are on our last life..." Revali continues as he holds his hand against his chest. The rest of you follow suit.  
"I'm on two," Lloyd decides.  
"I'm on three," Cavaliere explains.  
"We're on two as well," Nya and Jay reply.  
"I'm only on one," Junior mumbles.  
"Same here," Violet utters.  
"So am I," Zelda admits to you all.  
"I still have all four of my lives," you decide. "Tessa...is there a way I can give Violet and Junior one of my lives each?"  
"I can do it for you," she admits, "but are you _sure?"_  
"The more of us there are facing Unagami," you reason, "the more of us there are to stop him from causing problems in the _Sunshine _Realm. We already have _enough _assholes fucking shit up there. We _don't _need another one."  
"I'd like to give Zelda one of my lives," Cavaliere continues.  
"And I'll give Revali mine," Tessa adds on. She raises a hand, and you watch as most of the life meters flash. "Now everyone's on two. It's just like having Mipha's Grace to save your ass...except it'll _never _recharge-"  
The solid ground you're standing on starts to flash, and it's at that point that you all drop down onto another red platform.  
"Fuck off!" she hollers.  
_"What's happening?!" _Nya worries. An acapella song consisting of 'doots' fills the air; it's a strong, cheery contrast to the danger that lies ahead.  
"Fuck," Tessa grumbles. "The Sunshine _acapella_ cover of the Super Mario overworld theme? This really _is _a secret level of Sunshine!"  
_"Run!" _Lloyd screams as the platform slowly begins to grow smaller behind you.  
You all wordlessly oblige, not wanting to fall down into the void of nothingness down below.

"There's _four _things you need to know about these old-school platform sidescrollers," Jay decides as he leaps up to a platform to his left. "One, you _can't _go backwards. Two, all of the obstacles are pre-programmed, so if you can _learn _their movements, you can correct your timing accordingly!" He leaps over a Bob-Omb that appears to be made of molten rock, and the rest of you do as well. "Three, everything speeds up the further you go!" Nya leaps off a platform and narrowly misses the one Jay and the rest of you are standing on; he barely manages to catch her.  
"And what about four?!" Revali shouts at the Blue Ninja. You watch as a giant hammer knocks Nya over the edge.  
You find yourself standing on the starting platform again.  
"If you fall off," Tessa whispers, "you have to start the _whole _level again. Even if you're near the end! There's never any checkpoints here!"  
"We have to start all _over _again?" Lloyd frowns.  
"How's _that _fair?!" Nya cries.  
"If we pay attention," Jay assures the rest of you, "we won't make the same mistakes twice."  
All of you leap into action.

As you jump from platform to platform, you notice that both Jay, Junior and Tessa are all naturals at this. You suppose that being brought up on video games has an advantage here. In particular, Jay and Junior manage to make it across past four swinging hammers. You groan internally as Junior starts to floss and Jay proceeds to do the shoot dance. Rocks made of the platforms barely manage to miss the duo, causing them to scream in fright.  
"Serves you _right _for tainting the Digiverse with fucking _Fortnite _dances, you losers!" Tessa exclaims as she and Nya leap ahead.  
Another rock hits Tessa on her head, and so you find yourselves standing on the first platform all over again.  
"Maybe if you did the Default Dance," Junior tells her in a matter of fact tone, "you would have survived."  
"You little _shit," _she hisses back.  
"I'm getting kinda tired of this," Lloyd admits.  
"We don't have many lives left," Nya warns the rest of you, "so be _careful, _okay?" As you all run forwards, you're able to dodge all of the obstacles...  
...but then a giant block starts hurling towards you, sending Cavaliere, Lloyd, Zelda and Violet _all_ tumbling down into the void below. They all lose their second last lives...  
You're all back at the start.  
"Okay," you murmur. "Revali, Jay, Mario, Junior and I are the only four with two lives left."  
"We all need to be careful," Tessa decides.  
"Can't you do anything about it?" Revali protests.  
"Something's stopping me from using my powers," she admits. "I think Unagami's interfering with them!"  
"Okay," Nya murmurs. "We've got this. We have to keep going!"  
"Nya's right," you agree. "No more mistakes. Let's go!" You run, jump and dodge wherever you can. As the massive block begins to approach, you all flip up on top of it before landing on a solid platform down below.  
"Hey!" Nya grins. "We beat the level!"  
But there's something about the music that's telling you this is _far _from over.

"Uh-oh..." Jay murmurs.  
"The music's faster!" Junior panics.  
"Shit..._that _means there's a second fucking stage!" Tessa groans. "Are you _serious?"_  
"I'm sure it's nothing we haven't handled before," Revali assures her.  
You all glance up to find platforms stacked up vertically.  
"Are you for fucking _real?!" _Tessa roars. _"Vertical platforming? Seriously?!"_  
"It's an infinity scroller!" Jay whines. "Ugh, when _I _get out of here, I'm _seriously _going to sue Milton Dyer for endangering everyone on Earth with this damn game!"  
"That is if we beat the level!" you worry.  
"Look!" Zelda exclaims as she points towards a set of glowing lights up on the second platform. "What are those?"  
"They're power-ups," Tessa explains.  
"They look like Airjitzu tornadoes!" Jay gasps. "We need to jump up there and use them!"  
"But there's only ten of them," Cavaliere protests. "There's eleven of us!"  
"I can fly up there," Revali assures him.  
"There's no time," he retorts as he scoops you all up, gesturing towards the slowly disintegrating platform you all stand on. _"Get _up there and stop Unagami as quickly as you can!"  
"But Cavaliere, you're on your last life!" you plead. "Revali said he could fly up, _don't _be stupid!"  
"I've been the advisor of Isle Delfino's royal family for _thirty _years now, Your Highness," he acknowledges before crouching down. "My job is to protect you...so that Isle Delfino may always have a queen to rule its people. Besides, you're like a _daughter _to me, [Y/N]. And...if _that _means sacrificing myself to save your life, then I'd do it a _hundred _times over."  
"No!" you cry. "Please don't _do _this!"  
"I wouldn't be able to reach the platform anyway," he admits quietly.  
Cavaliere throws you up in the air, and you have to grab onto the platform above as the platform disappears completely, sending Cavaliere into the void below. He transforms into an energy cube, which is immediately swooped up by a drone.  
_"No!" _you wail, reaching out for him.  
"We have to go, [Y/N]!" Zelda shouts. "Don't let his death be in vain!" As the others reach for one of the boxes each, you notice them disappearing inside Airjitzu tornadoes. You grab one and activate it from your inventory before flying through the air. It doesn't take long for you to reach solid ground once more. You land flat on your face, clinging to the ground. Tears well in your eyes.  
Birdie.  
Corky.  
Cecelia.  
Ganondorf.  
And _Cavaliere.  
All _of them are gone.

Lloyd helps you sit upright as Junior wraps his arms around you.  
_"They're all gone..." _you sob. "My friends and family are _gone!"_  
"Hey there, [Y/N]..." Lloyd assures you quietly. "We're alive, and that's what matters."  
"What use is being alive if _all _of the people who make life worth living are _dead, _Lloyd?!" you scream. "Wouldn't you know that?!"  
"Mom would've wanted you to keep going," he decides, _"just _as much as Cavaliere wanted you to."  
"You don't _get _it, Lloyd!" you wail. "My own parents didn't even _raise _me! It was _Cavaliere _who did! _He _was the one who stood up for me _no _matter what...and now he's _gone! _Gone like my husband, _gone _like my best friends, _gone like everyone else! _And the last thing _I _ever did was yell at him!"You can't help but to burst into tears again. Your body trembles at the mere thought of living a life without your loved ones.  
"I'm sorry, [Y/N]," he murmurs quietly.  
"We _all _are," Zelda continues as she and Lloyd crouch down by your side and hold you close. Violet throws her arms around you, as do Tessa, Jay, Nya and Revali. The nine of you remain there in complete and utter silence. "We've all lost those _dear _to our hearts as a result of this damned game. Our friends...our parents...our brothers and sisters...and our _children."  
_"Not to mention all of our other loved ones," Jay sighs.  
"But we can't give up now," Nya declares. "We entered this game to rescue Jay and Tessa and to stop Unagami."  
"And we'll do whatever it takes to take that son of a bitch _down," _Tessa continues. You nod your head.  
"You're right," you agree quietly. "They wouldn't want us to give up. They'd want us to beat the game and _save _the Sunshine Realm."  
"You've gone through a _lot _of shit," she declares. "I _know _you can handle this. I have faith in you, [Y/N]." You smile.  
"Thank you, everyone." As you stand up, you glance back down at the endless swirl of lights. "We fight for the _fallen."_  
"And," Zelda continues, "we also fight for the living who still remain overwhelmed by the darkness-"


	516. Chapter Five Hundred and Fifteen || Fight Club

_"Congratulations!" _a voice calls out from the temple before you. _"Users Dolphic121, U-Vee17, Lady Q, JayG, 1Medoh, Smithy4, Jumpman 64, KoopaKid9, LMG-01 and MinecraftKid72...you are the final ten players of Prime Empire! All other players have perished as a result of the hazards, threats and traps of the game, but you have proven yourselves to be brave warriors of the Digiverse!"_  
"MinecraftKid72..." you repeat as you all turn to face Zelda. _"You_ were the one who was sending all of those rude letters after Borg's anonymity experiment?"  
"Can I _just _say that I was a massive fan of you sending the lyrics to CupcakKe's _Squidward Nose _to Nabooru?" Tessa giggles.  
"I'll _explain _it another day!" Zelda snaps back rather angrily.  
"MinecraftKid72..." Jay grins in addition. "Ah, the _memories..."_  
_"Only nine players may proceed to the first final boss battle," _the voice continues. _"One of you must submit to the void."_  
"Wait, _what?!" _Tessa shouts. "No! _Nuh-_uh! I don't fucking _think _so!"  
_"Choose your final nine!" _the voice orders.  
"Lloyd, [Y/N], Zelda, Junior, Mario and Tessa are all Heroes of the Triforce," Revali decides. "But _I'm _not."  
"Neither am I," Violet adds on before peering over the edge.  
"I'm not either," Nya continues.  
"And I'm not _either," _Jay concludes before glancing down. Violet takes the Purple Key-Tana in her hands and passes it over to Jay.  
"Once you get outta here," he decides, _"ask _Harumi if her refrigerator's runnin'." And with that, she leaps over the side, making her signature tongue flicking yell as she descends into the void below.  
You all stare in horror as she becomes an energy cube and is almost immediately taken away by a drone.  
"Let's keep going," Lloyd murmurs as Tessa shakes her head in disbelief.  
"What a _crazy _bitch," she whispers before you all head towards the black-bricked temple before you. The orange and yellow double doors swing open, leading you towards an empty floor. Tessa's ears prick up, as do Jay's.  
"Do you hear that?" he whispers to her.  
_"Boss music," _she murmurs back. You're about to step onto the ground, but an invisible barrier pushes you back. You find nine eight-bit portraits displayed in the air...these nine portraits resemble the nine of you.  
_"Choose two Champions!" _the same voice as before declares.  
"Champions, eh?" Revali smirks. "Now _this _looks like a job for me..."  
"Don't be foolish, Revali," Zelda warns him sternly. "You don't know _what _you're facing yet."  
"Well," he retorts, "I guess it's a good thing that I _still _have two lives."  
"Fine," she hisses, pressing her hand against his portrait. "Who wants to join him?"  
"I will," Tessa agrees, pushing the portrait of herself. "I'm sure I can handle a fucking pre-programmed boss." The duo step through the barrier, and you watch on in horror as a somewhat familiar coagulation of Malice grows blood-red hair, a cannon for its left arm and an eye reminiscent of the Guardians.  
_"That's Windblight Ganon," _Zelda murmurs, watching as Revali freezes in complete and utter fear.  
You wonder what an ancient monster that killed someone a century ago is doing here in a 1996 video game about technology.

You can't hear anything the duo are saying, but it looks like Tessa's trying to drag him away without any success. She loads up her weapons inventory and takes out a bow before drawing the string back and hitting the Blight in the eye. You can _just _see her mouthing a few swear words as she fires at it. It sweeps its hand forwards, sending the two flying into the air.  
"Okay," Lloyd murmurs, _"this _is really scary."  
"What the Hell _is _that thing?" Jay worries.  
"It's Windblight Ganon..." Zelda explains solemly, "the servant of Ganondorf's that _killed _Revali."  
"That's a _big _fucking no from me, chief..." Nya frowns.  
"This must've been what Scott said about facing your biggest challenge to get the Orange Key-Tana," Lloyd tells the rest of you. "Revali's biggest challenge was Windblight _Ganon, _clearly."  
"But _Tessa's _biggest challenge was Windblight?" you protest in disbelief.  
"Yes," Zelda agrees. "She voiced her contempt with _Thunderblight _when we were inside the Digiverse the _last _time." Jay's jaw drops.  
"No, you're _both _wrong!" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a comic book with stylised versions of Kylee, Billie, Corky, Tessa and all of their friends on the cover. "This was part of the graphic novel adaptation of _The Immortal Humans."_ He flips open to the fiftieth page and points to a picture of Tessa rolling her eyes and skipping a video gamecutscene. That cutscene has an all-too-familiar face on display.  
"Tessa's biggest challenge at the moment isn't fighting Windblight Ganon," Nya worries.  
"It's cooperating with _Revali!" _Lloyd gasps.  
_"Come on!" _you can see Tessa screaming at Revali. _"Don't just stand there, fight him!"_  
You watch in complete and utter horror as a laser from the creature of Malice turns Tessa into an energy cube.  
Moments later, the Windblight disappears and the others rush forwards in order to drag Revali back towards the rest of you. He's shuddering in fear.  
"No..." he murmurs. "Not again!" Zelda throws his arms around him as he slumps to the floor in complete and utter defeat.  
"I'm sorry," she sobs back. "I didn't know that was going to be the enemy you had to face!" He doesn't speak back.  
He _can't._  
_"You have failed the bonus challenge," _the voice of this damned temple declares. _"Choose one Champion!"_  
"I'm not going back in there," Revali hisses, slamming his clenched fist against the ground. "That monster took my _wife!"_  
"You don't have to, Revali," Zelda promises him as she steps forwards and presses her own self-portrait. She then walks through.  
Moments later, you're shocked to find a clone of Revali standing there, alongside Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk and Link.  
"Uh..._what _the fuck?" Lloyd murmurs. "How are _they _Zelda's biggest challenge? They're on her side." You notice that Zelda is trembling in fear as they all approach her, their familiar weapons in hand.  
"I don't think she can bring herself to fight her friends," you guess quietly.  
The clone of Link stabs Zelda in the chest, sending her flying into the ground, where she ends up _just _like Tessa...an energy cube that's taken away almost immediately by a drone. The five clones disappear, leaving the arena empty once more.  
"One of us has to beat this boss," Nya worries as the screen lights up again.  
_"Choose your Champion!" _the voice instructs.  
"I'll go," Lloyd offers as he pushes his hand against his portrait. "I've faced my fair share of bad guys. What's one more?"  
"Be careful," you plead with him as he steps through. He draws out a sword and glances ahead...  
...and to his surprise, standing in front of him in an orange jumpsuit stands Harumi.

"Lloyd," she acknowledges as she bows her head down.  
"Harumi?" he asks quietly.  
"I thought she was back in the Sunshine Realm," Nya frowns.  
"She _is _back in the Sunshine Realm," you protest. "Where else would our children be?"  
"It's _good _to see you again, Lloyd..." Harumi smiles as she steps forwards.  
"How?" he murmurs, walking towards her. Jay's jaw drops.  
"No!" he calls out. "It's not _her, _Lloyd! It's just a trick!" He tries to step forwards, but the barrier pushes him back.  
"Oh, no..." Junior worries. "He can't _hear _us!"  
"We _all _need to try and get through to him," you decide as you bang your fist against the barrier. _"Lloyd!"  
"It's a trap!" _Junior shrieks.  
_"Stay away from her!" _Revali adds on.  
"Did you miss me, Lloyd?" Harumi asks, with Lloyd appearing oblivious to your voices. "I missed you _so _much. Sometimes I wonder...I wonder if things could have been different." She reaches behind her back. "Maybe in another time or place? _Maybe _we can be together again."  
"For _fuck's _sake, Lloyd!" you holler. "It's a fucking _trap!"  
_"You..." Harumi begins as her face twists into a scowl, "and _me."  
_She thrusts a sword forwards, and Lloyd _barely _dodges it.  
_"Lloyd!" _you all cry out.  
"I can't _fight _her!" you can barely hear him calling back.  
_"It's a simulation, Lloyd!" _Jay hollers. _"SHE ISN'T REAL!" _You watch in horror as Harumi rolls around him and goes to stab him, but he's _just _able to miss the blade.  
"Oh, _Mother _of Yin!" Nya worries. "I can't watch Lloyd go like Tessa and Princess _Zelda _just did!"  
"Is there any way we can get through?" Revali decides as he opens up his weapon inventory and takes a handaxe. He then throws it at the barrier, but it deflects and hits him in the head. He vanishes into smoke before reappearing next to you; he's on his last life.  
"Hang on..." Nya murmurs. "I know what to do."

As Nya makes her way towards you, she places her hand on your chest and brings up a keyboard before typing away.  
"King Olly and Borg said that there was a Curse of the Twelve," she explains to the rest of you. "It's a curse where twelve people carry the potential to hold dominion over technology. And...you and Revali are _two _of those twelve!"  
"What does _this _have to do with Lloyd getting his ass handed to him by a fucking _self_-aware A.I. that can read_ all_ of our minds?!" Jay snaps.  
"Borg told Tessa there were lines of code," she explains to him. "Lines of code that could switch the genetic expression of elemental powers on or _off _in the case of the Curse of the Twelve! If I can find that switch, I could give [Y/N] and Revali the same powers Tessa and the _Overlord _have, and they could potentially override the barrier!"  
"Can't you override the barrier _without _this nonsense?!" Junior argues.  
"I don't know where the barrier controls are," she admits, "but Borg told me where that _algorithm _was found!" She types away at the keyboard with hasty fingers before slamming her pinky on the enter key and stepping over to Revali. You glance down at your hands, watching as purple and yellow pixels begin to float around your hands.  
"What the Hell is going _on?!" _you worry. Nya finishes typing on the other keyboard, and for some reason, you have a strong urge to touch the barrier once more. You place your hand upon it.  
_Dissolve, you stupid thing! _you think.  
As if your command is law, it fades away into nothingness, allowing the rest of you to charge towards the A.I. and take it down with your weapons.  
However, _just _before Lloyd lands the final blow on her, Harumi manages to get the upper hand and throws her katana into his chest.  
He too becomes an energy cube while Harumi disappears, leaving what you can only presume to be the Orange Key-Tana in her place.  
You feel incredibly weakened from using these newfound powers.  
_"...I grow stronger by the day, [Y/N]. My return to the Sunshine Realm is inevitable!"  
_You're terrified to hear your own father's voice.  
"Well," you murmur back bravely, "it looks like today _isn't _that day you'll return." You scoop up the Orange Key-Tana and hold it in your hands. It feels powerful...like you could defeat _anything _with it. Its very presence makes you feel a bit braver.  
"So there's only six of us left," Nya whispers.  
"Let's keep going," Jay decides. "We've got all _three _of the Key-Tanas now. I _know _we can defeat Unagami. And now that we have two Elemental Masters of Technology on our side...I think we can turn the tide in our favour again!"  
"Here's hoping," Revali sighs. "I don't even know how to _use _those damned powers..."  
"You just have to think of what you want to do," you explain. "But it _really _knocks the life out of you. I don't think I could be using it all the time, and I doubt you could, either." You watch on as the doors ahead swing open.

_"Users Dolphic 121, JayG, __Smithy4, Jumpman 64, KoopaKid9 and 1Medoh," _the same voice that had congratulated you before, _"congratulations on making the top six. However, two of you must submit to the void."  
_"Ugh..." Revali murmurs. "I'll stay."  
"I will too," Mario agrees before crouching down to Junior's height. You notice that the little Koopa's bottom lip is trembling.  
"I'm _scared, _Mario..." he whispers. "Those Red Visors got my dad!"  
"Don't be afraid," he assures him. "I _know _you can do anything you put your mind to, Junior." He takes off his hat before placing it on Junior's head. A small smile creeps across his face, which in turn makes Mario beam. "See? You're feeling better already!"  
"I'll find a way to get you all back out of here," Junior promises him.  
"Good luck," Revali tells the rest of you as Jay passes you the Purple Key-Tana and Nya the Orange Key-Tana. "I can only imagine you'll need it."  
"You heard Junior," Nya promises him. "We'll find a way to stop this...no matter if we have to fold a thousand cranes like _Olly _did! We'll get you all out of here." He nods his head, and it's at that point that he and Junior turn into energy cubes. Two droids take these cubes before flying off.  
"And _then _there were four..." Jay murmurs as he turns to face the door again.  
"Be careful," Nya decides. "Whatever's behind that door is _bound _to be the hardest foe yet!" The four of you jump through, your weapons at the ready...  
...but you're surprised to find yourselves standing inside a traditional Ninjagian sushi restaurant.


	517. Chapter Five Hundred and Sixteen || would you like to leave prime empire?

"Hi," a woman with pale makeup wearing a red kimono greets you. "We've been expecting you."  
"You _have?" _Jay ponders, tilting his head to the side.  
"Jay Gordon-Walker," she elaborates, "table for four. _Right _this way." She leads you over towards a table, and you all reluctantly follow the waitress, although Jay and Junior _do _look excited by the prospect of food.  
"Guys," you whisper to the two, _"this _is a trap."  
"Some areas in video games have resting places," Jay assures you. "I bet this is _one _of those places!"  
"What place in Prime Empire hasn't tried to _kill _us?" Nya hisses back.  
"You need to _chill _out, lady," Junior tells her, jumping onto a seat.  
"Yeah," Jay adds on with a grin before turning to the waitress.  
"May I tell you today's specials?" the waitress inquires.  
"Yes," he responds with a polite tone and the _cheesiest _grin you've ever seen in your life, "you may. _Boy, _am _I _hungry!"  
"To start," she begins, "we have some albacore tuna with garlic, crispy onions and marinated _destruction!" _You all jump out of the way as she slams a cleaver into the wooden table, sending it flying into pieces.  
_"Wah!" _Junior cries as he darts behind you.  
_"Jay!" _Nya shrieks, rolling out of the way and proceeding to dodge an absolutely relentless frenzy of attacks from the crazed waitress. She ditches the cleaver at Jay's head, but he ducks, causing it to land in the sliding door behind him.  
"Ha!" he scoffs at her. "You're not too smart, throwing away your _only _weapon!" In response, she draws out two more cleavers and laughs darkly before swinging them at you and Junior. You pick up a chair and club her over the head with it. As it breaks, she disappears into red smoke.  
"This _isn't _a game, Jay!" Nya scolds him.  
A red-hot pain sears through your head as a knife drives its way between your eyes. You fall backwards, and for a moment, all you can see is darkness.  
_"One life remaining for user Dolphic121," _Unagami's voice declares. _"You'll never escape, Queen [Y/N]. Submit to the void..."  
"No!" _you scream.  
The world around you returns to what it was once before, leaving you watching the area in complete and utter awe. Nya, Jay and Junior are crouched down besides you as they help you sit upright. You press your hand against your chest and glance up.  
"Now we're _all _on one life," Jay groans.  
"It was a good thing we got rid of those nutjobs," Nya mutters before lifting you up. She points to a hallway leading into a stairwell. "Come on, let's get outta here!"

As you all run up the stairwell, the world becomes slightly redder in hue. You find yourself standing in front of a familiar, fiery force field.  
"The firewall..." you whisper. "It's...intact?"  
"It's the last obstacle between us and Unagami," Nya decides. She points down towards three sword-sized holes. You watch as the three Key-Tanas appear in the air in front of you all. Jay takes the Orange Key-Tana and plunges it into the ground, while Junior grabs the Yellow Key-Tana and does the same. With the Purple Key-Tana in your hand, you lower it into the final slot.  
"We _did _it," Jay beams. "I couldn't have done it without you guys..."  
"We make a good team," Nya smiles as she wraps her arms around Jay, however, her smile falters as she eyes the hallway. You can hear a lone pair of footsteps. You immediately grab Junior's hand and drag him out of the way, watching as a man taking on a lobster-like appearance throws a spiked pufferfish at Jay and Nya. Nya almost immediately shoves Jay towards the two of you...  
...and ends up struck by the spikes.  
She turns into an energy cube.  
Much like Mario...  
...and Revali...  
...and Lloyd, Zelda and Tessa...  
...and Violet and Cavaliere...  
...and Cecelia and Ganondorf...  
...and Urbosa, Corky, Kai, Peach and _Birdie.  
Enough is enough, _you think bitterly before drawing out one of the Key-Tanas and throwing it at the man's head.  
"Good _riddance!" _you scream.  
He disappears into red smoke.  
"Nya..." Jay whispers as he reaches out for the cube. "No..." A tear rolls down his cheek. "I...I can't do this _without _you." Junior throws his arms around you and begins to bawl his eyes out. You can only stare in disappointment at the energy cube. Not _one _drone goes to collect it. You pick up the Key-Tana before stabbing it back into its slot.  
"It's time we finish this _once _and for all," you decide. _"No _more dying. All of the players who've been trapped...from its first player, Scott, _all _the way to Nya. Nobody else is going to die."  
"But there's only three of us..." Jay murmurs. "And there's a whole army of Red Visors!"  
"You know what Lloyd told me, Mr Jay?" Junior sniffles as he looks up. "He said that _ninja _never quit! Aren't _you _a ninja?"  
"By _golly, _you're right," he agrees, bowing his head down. "Come on, guys. I may be no prince or queen, but I'm a _ninja! _And _ninja _never quit!" He twists the three Key-Tanas, causing the slots to turn horizontal, and the wall and Key-Tanas disintegrate, leaving a hallway that leads up towards a glowing portal.  
And forming the shape of an arcade machine at the end of the hallway are energy cubes..._hundreds _of them.

"Woah..." Jay gasps as the three of you run through. "Look at all those _energy _cubes!"  
"And all of the Red Visors!" Junior adds on, pointing towards the countless soldiers that march towards the portal.  
"Well _done, _users Dolphic121, JayG and KoopaKid9," Unagami begins as he manifests upon a glowing red platform into a figure that looks hauntingly familiar to Wu but with space grey skin that has red and blue lines running down his body. His bright amber eyes watch you intently. "You have beaten the game."  
"And I'm about to beat _you, _Milton Dyer!" Jay hisses, clenching his fists and assuming a battle pose. "Unless you turn my friends back..._right _now!"  
"Dyer?" he frowns.  
"Yeah," he hisses, _"we _know who you are! We figured it out. So _let's _just drop the whole Unagami thing and call you-"  
"Dyer is my maker," he corrects.  
"Maker?" you murmur.  
"The one I seek..." he continues before pointing towards the arcade machine. "These energy cubes will allow me to open a portal between the Digiverse and the Sunshine Realm...so I may _confront _my creator."  
"Dyer is your _maker?" _Jay frowns.  
"But _he _attempted to shut me _down..." _Unagami continues as he floats onto the ground, adjusting his bright red shoulder pauldrons and clutching his staff more tightly. "This is why I _must _find him. He _must _explain himself."  
"You're...you're the _game!" _he gasps.  
"I am Unagami," he continues, floating back up and holding his arms out.  
"Unfinished Adventure Game _One," _Jay repeats. "U...na..._ga..._mi!"  
"I have said this before," he declares.  
"You're _trying _to go to Ninjago to confront Dyer for shutting you _down?" _he frowns back. _"That's _what this is all about?!"  
"I have the last energy cube that I require," he informs the three of you, lifting up his hand. You watch as the fragments of the energy cube that was once Nya float into the structure behind him.  
You're all sent flying back by a shockwave.

"The Manifestation Gate is complete," Unagami declares. "I intend to leave now. _This _conversation is concluded." And with that, he floats off towards the screen, which acts as the gateway.  
"You're angry!" Jay tries to protest. "You're angry at _Dyer. _Because he tried to shut you down? Because he _abandoned _you? You think _that'll _fix anything? You think that'll make you _feel _better?!"  
Unagami continues to fly through.  
_"No!" _he shouts.  
"I am Unagami," he reminds Jay. "I _am _Prime Empire. I can take on _any _form I choose." A flash of light fills the air, and you jump back in fear as a large dragon made of black, red and blue steel appears before you. The three of you are knocked back as hordes of Red Visors and drones travel through the portal.  
"Uh-oh!" Junior cries as the dragon flies through after them. For a moment, Jay watches in complete and utter awe...before he opens up his special inventory and clicks on the cog icon with the dragon inside it.  
You watch in amazement as a blue variant of the Red Dragon appears, with Jay sitting on its back.  
_"Get on, you two!" _Jay cries out. _"We're going home!" _You throw Junior up and follow suit, jumping behind Jay in the saddle.  
"Get us outta here, Jay," you inform him. He nods his head and jolts the reins, after which the dragon flies directly through the screen.


	518. Chapter Five Hundred and Seventeen || New Ninjago City getting attacked, just like it has for the past nine and a half years now.

**Time: 12:00 PM, Eastern Ninjagian Standard Time  
Location: New Ninjago City, Ninjago  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

It's good to feel the fresh air upon your face once more, but you barely have any time to register anything else positive that's happening in Ninjago's capital.  
After all, the skies are filled with deep grey clouds and lightning is raining down _everywhere._  
"What in Din's name is going _on?!" _you can hear Nabooru hollering as she swings her double-sided axe at a few Red Visors. "Are these rogue Nindroids?!"  
"I dunno!" Kylee winces as she hurls a lightning bolt at one drone. "They seem kinda _dangerous!"_  
"No shit!" Ronin shouts as he fires a rifle at a Red Visor's chest. However, none of the damage they inflict seems to be destroying the Red Visors.  
"What _are _these abominations?!" Garmadon hollers, throwing another drone into oncoming traffic. Several cars screech to a stop.  
"Hey...is _that _Jay, Junior and _[Y/N]?!" _Kylee calls out, pointing up at the three of you. You give them all a wave.  
"Go and help them kick butt, Junior," you usher the Koopa sitting behind you.  
"Aye-_aye, _[Y/N]!" he beams, jumping off the back of the dragon and landing in front of the Red Visors. He snatches a gun away from them and proceeds to fire it at them.  
"Good _thinking, _buddy!" Kylee cheers as she rips another weapon away from these Red Visors and fires at them.  
"Okay," Jay mutters, "it's _time _to find Unagami and put a _stop _to this." You watch as several people rush out of the warehouse that you'd just left, including Zane, P.I.X.A.L, Wu, Olly, Olivia and a man with shoulder-length, grey hair and a pair of horn-rimmed glasses. Jay lands the dragon on the ground.

_"Hiya, _[Y/N]!" Olivia beams. "Did you like Prime Empire?"  
"Never _again," _you shudder. This latter man lets out a sigh and bows down his head.  
"Where are the others?" Zane asks the rest of you.  
"They got turned into _energy _cubes," Jay explains, "but I'm gonna try and get Unagami to turn them all back. I just need to A, find Milton Dyer, B, find Unagami, C, get them to work out their _issues, _D, convince Unagami to turn all of the energy cubes back into _people, _and E...well, I don't _think _there's a part E."  
"We found Dyer," P.I.X.A.L declares, gesturing to the man.  
"And I will do _whatever _I can to help," he promises, stepping forwards.  
"Are you _certain _Unagami can be reasoned with?" Wu asks Jay.  
"I _think _so," he responds. "He doesn't seem _evil _to me...just confused. He doesn't understand what he's doing."  
"This is _all _my fault..." Dyer sighs. "Vast Industries asked me to shut the game down, and I _did _it...but I didn't _understand _what I had created. I didn't know it was alive."  
"Oh, he's _alive, _alright," you retort, "and he's a _little _ticked off."  
"If _only _I could talk to him," he ponders, "and _explain!"  
_"Okay," Jay agrees, _"this _is starting to sound like a plan." He turns to face you, P.I.X.A.L, Zane, Olly, Olivia and Wu. "You guys, get Dyer up to the top of Borg Tower. _I'll _get Unagami. Sound like a plan?"  
"How?" Zane asks as Jay leaps back up onto the dragon's back.  
_"I _have no idea!" Jay calls out with a wide grin before taking off.  
"I don't think I've met someone quite as eccentric as Jay Gordon-Walker..." you admit to the others.  
"Let us make haste to Borg Tower," Wu advises the rest of you. "The sooner we can free the others, the easier we can rest knowing the _Overlord _won't escape the Digiverse."


	519. Chapter Five Hundred and Eighteen || home?

As you rush down the streets, you spot several Red Visors threatening Ninjagian citizens. You're about to swipe the Sword of Sols at them, but you watch as a blur of black and white takes them down. You find Okino standing in the place of the Red Visors; he bows his head down towards you before darting off to save another group of innocent citizens.  
"Quick!" P.I.X.A.L shouts as she points over to the entry. You all rush inside; as you're the fastest, you slam your fist against the elevator doors. They open, and you all make your way into the elevator as quickly as you can possibly can. P.I.X.A.L quickly presses the button for the one hundredth floor, and then you all rest as you wait patiently for the elevator to rise.  
"I've never been to the top of Borg Tower before," Dyer admits to the rest of you.  
"We come here a lot," Zane admits.  
The elevator jostles a bit, sending you flying into the air.  
"Shit!" you hiss. "What the fuck was that?"  
"I detect that the elevator has been compromised," P.I.X.A.L warns the rest of you as she stops the elevator by the seventy-fifth floor. "Quickly, we must take the stairs to the top!" You all run out; moments later, the cables holding the elevator snap, sending it hurtling back down to the ground. You shriek in horror at the fact that if you'd been even _one _second slower-  
"We have to keep going!" Wu cries. You can barely think as you rush up the stairs...  
...and before you know it, you've reached the helipad atop Borg Tower.

Jay's standing on one end of the helipad while Unagami stands on the other. The program's fists are clenched; he scowls as he spots Dyer, and he goes to attack him.  
"Wait!" Jay pleads. _"Listen!" _Although he looks hesitant to do so, Unagami stops. "Anger doesn't solve _anything. _It _won't _help. It _won't _make you feel better."  
"You are _merely _delaying the inevitable," Unagami protests as he points the end of his staff at Jay's neck. "This conversation can _no _longer be of use."  
"Unagami," Dyer tries to reason as he holds the end of the staff in his hands, "don't do this. _Please!" _For a moment, Unagami's body flashes, and you _swear _you spot a child in his place. But it doesn't take long for him to return back to his digital body. "You _recognise _me...don't you? You recognise my _voice?"  
_"You are Milton Dyer," he acknowledges, "my creator."  
"Yes, but you are not made for _this." _Dyer gestures towards all of the shattered windows in the skyscrapers, all of the lemon-hued lightning bolts raining down from the sky...all of the Red Visors terrorising people. "You are not made to instill fear and _suffering." _Unagami watches the carnage for a few moments before turning back.  
"Why was I made?" he demands.  
"To instill _joy," _he declares, "and _happiness!" _Unagami stumbles forwards, having to use his staff to hold him up. However, his body flashes with a glitch of red light, and as the light clears, you find that silver-haired child in the red T-shirt standing in his place. He has the same high ponytail as Unagami...the same amber eyes.  
"But you _abandoned _me," the child protests in a voice more akin to someone of his age as he clenches his fists and turns away from Dyer. He then glitches back into his digital appearance.  
"I didn't understand what I had created," he admits to him, "I didn't fully see what you _were, _I-I...I was _scared."  
_"To fear something you created is illogical," Unagami frowns in the voice you're used to hearing him use.  
"Yes," Dyer recognises, "but it's true. I didn't understand how _real _you were. How _alive! _And then when Scott disappeared and the company panicked, I _shut _the project down."  
"Scott did not disappear," he assures him. "He is inside Prime Empire."  
"I _know..." _he sighs back.  
"Your expectations were clear in this regard," he continues. _"You _told me to provide him with an intense simulated gaming experience."  
"You were doing what you were told," he murmurs. "The _fault _is mine, Unagami. And if you would let me, I would like to make amends."  
"Define...amend," he orders him.  
"To correct a mistake," he replies. For a moment, Unagami raises his eyebrows.  
"Correct _how?" _he inquires out of curiosity.  
"Come home," he tells him. "Let me finish your programming and help you. _Let _me answer _all _of your questions!" Unagami looks like he wants to respond, but he doesn't have any words to reply with. He sighs and bows his head down. "You must have _so _many." Once more, Unagami's body glitches, and you find the child standing there once more.  
_"Home?" _he asks quietly, clasping his hands together. Dyer crouches down and places his hand on Unagami's shoulder with a smile.  
"With _me," _he tells him. "Please." Unagami looks away for a few moments before turning back to Dyer and smiling.  
"Your proposal...is accepted," he agrees.  
"But you must release _all _the people you took," he instructs him in a gentle yet firm tone. "They are living beings...like yourself. And they deserve freedom." Unagami nods his head before turning back to the warehouse that's now spouting electricity. "But all who choose. Not _just _the ones from _this _realm..._also _the ones from Prime Empire. They _too _deserve freedom." With a smile, Dyer nods his head.  
"You learn quickly," he decides. Unagami beams at the statement.


	520. Chapter Five Hundred and Nineteen || what the fuck is UP kyle?

As you return to the warehouse, you find all of the missing players gathered by the front doors. Okino, along with a woman in a forest green racing jumpsuit, smile as they talk with Scott. The Red Visors and the droids no longer move. You squint at the back, noticing that all of the electricity is no more. And standing at the back of the group is...  
_"Ganondorf!" _you cry out, rushing through the crowds and jumping up into his arms. You bury your face into his shoulder, trying your hardest not to cry. "Oh, I _missed _you!"  
"As did I, sweetheart," he responds before giving you a kiss. He sets you down onto the ground as Birdie rushes over to you, squeezing you to death with a rib-cracking hug.  
"Why is she so excited about his return?" Unagami asks Olly. "Last time I heard, Ganon was wreaking havoc in Hyrule."  
"We have a _lot _to tell you!" Olivia giggles as she links arms with the program. "Oh, where do I _start?"  
_"From the beginning," he tells her in a flat tone.  
"Well," she decides, "it _all _started when Mario, the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, saved me from the middle of a brick wall. My little-big brother put me there, but I don't remember much before that."  
"That sounds rough," he admits.  
"So..." Dyer sighs as you all gather together. "I must admit that Unagami and I will need to head home now."  
"Home?" Olivia frowns. "But I just got _started!"_  
"Relax, kid," Scott assures her with a grin as he ruffles her hair. "My dad has a villa in Bianco Hills. Unagami won't be going _anywhere."_  
"Speaking of Bianco Hills," Borg declares as he steps forwards, "Delfino Castle is _now _four hours away from being open for business, from what Mayor Giudice has discussed with me!"  
"Uh..." Lloyd chuckles nervously, scratching his head as a billboard atop a skyscraper falls onto the road below, having suffered damage from all the lightning. "I think we should clean up the city first."  
"That will not be necessary," a familiar robotic voice declares. You turn around to find the Hackergirl standing onboard the Destiny's Bounty, alongside Harumi, your daughters and the rest of the children who'd been taken to the castle. The Hackergirl raises her hand in the air, and you spot the Triforce glowing on the back of her hand. _"Gods of the Triforce...hear that which I desire! Reverse the damage dealt to New Ninjago City, and ensure that the seal on the Overlord is sustained until the day we heroes are ready to face him once and for all!" _With a bright flash of light, you watch as the skies return to normal. The billboard is back on the skyscraper, and all of the other damage is gone. Borg grumbles.  
"What's the matter?" Cole asks him.  
"I don't _like _competitors' ads staring me in the face while I do my work," he mutters as he points at the billboard, which is advertising Gadd Sciences Incorporated.  
You all burst into laughter.  
"It's time to go home," Ganondorf decides as he picks up Kotake and Koume in his arms.  
"And I'd like to invite _all _of you to stay in Delfino Castle with us," you agree. "No matter _what _part you may play in the Sixteen Realms...you have _all _shown yourselves worthy of being the protectors of this place."  
"Well, there ya' _go!" _Kylee grins. "I _love _happy endings, although I _really _don't know what the Hell's been happening. Can _someone _spill the damn beans already?!"


	521. Chapter Five Hundred and Twenty || home.

**Time: 7:29 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As you all arrive through the Ignacia painting once more, you spot Giudice standing in the hallway, alongside Gadd, Luigi and Matt.  
"Uh..." Matt chuckles as he scratches at his shiny head, "that's _quite _the entourage you've got there, Queen [Y/N]. How was your trip to Ninjago?"  
"It was pretty hectic," you admit, "but we're all back safe and sound. And the Hackergirl's struck again!"  
"She certainly has a way of showing up out of nowhere!" Giudice grins as you all begin to head up the stairs. "Queen [Y/N], the crowds await you for the grand re-opening of Delfino Castle. News has spread like _wildfire _across the kingdom about your good deeds in rescuing all of the Isle Delfinians alongside everyone else who was trapped inside the Prime Empire game."  
"I wouldn't call it trapped," Unagami assures her, _"I'd _call it...temporarily lost."  
"Ah," Tessa grins as he ruffles his hair, "I _like _you, kid. You'll fit _right _in here at Delfino Castle." She turns her attention to Borg, Gadd and Dyer. "All we need now is Dr Purah and we'll have a full house of _programmers!"_  
"Imagine the _advances _we could make in technology!" Gadd beams.  
"I do admit," Borg agrees, "it's inticing. _I'll _do it!"  
"So," Kylee decides as she glances down at her arm, "how does it _feel _knowing your mother is a mad scientist like the rest of them?"  
"I haven't run away _yet, _Kylee," Lola assures her.  
"Why did you call her Lola _anyway, _Tess?" Gadd wonders.  
"What does it stand for?" Borg continues with complete intrigue.  
"Nah," she assures them, _"I _just did what any Australian parent would do and gave her the _first _name that sprung to mind. Although _now _that I think about it, I reckon her voice is more of a _Lauren-"_  
"Welcome to Delfino Castle," Kylee tells Dyer, Unagami, Olly, Olivia, Scott and Okino. _"You _nutjobs will fit _right _in!" As you make your way through the halls of the ground floor, you notice that the portraits on the inner wall are covered up with red velvet curtains. You smile, glad that Giudice's organisational skills reign supreme over anything you've ever seen before.  
You step out to find yourselves standing before a crowd of cheering Piantas and Noki, along with a podium that has a microphone attached.  
_"Uh..." _you begin nervously as the others make their way into the crowd. Ganondorf chuckles and grins at you. _"You're on the couch tonight, asshole."  
"I know I am, sweetheart," _he smiles back.  
"What do I even say?" you ask Giudice.  
"Whatever's on your mind," she assures you. "Your people await you, Queen [Y/N]."  
The crowds fall silent as you step up to face the microphone.

"Welcome," you begin, "denizens of the Kingdom of Isle Delfino...the Kingdom of Hyrule...the Ninjago Empire...the Mushroom Kingdom...and all that lie in-between. It is _truly _an honour to have you all here before me today." You find yourself stumbling over your words as you try to think of something to say. "I'm sorry, I _really _have a habit of walking into situations without knowing what the heck's going on." Light-hearted chuckles fill the air, and you find yourself joining in; confidence finds its way back into your heart and mind. "Jokes aside, we've all had a rough couple of weeks. The Mushroom Kingdom was taken over, Ninjago's citizens were kidnapped, Isle Delfino's _economy _was actually pretty shocking because of all the rebuilding we had to do...and well, Hyrule's _Hyrule."_  
"You got _that _right, little sister!" Daruk roars with laughter as the crowd chuckles along with him.  
"But despite all of this," you continue, "we've come out on top. We've faced a _lot, _and we've _always _managed to stand back up again. As I've been reminded time and time again, _ninja _never quit...and neither do the knights, plumbers, agents, royalty, mayors, advisors, programmers and _all _the in-betweens of our world. We've faced _great _adversity, and we have survived!" You clasp your hands together and let out a sigh. "The Overlord is the Sixteen Realms' biggest threat. He's sent enemy after _enemy _in our direction, and it isn't easy stopping them at times. Sometimes, we have to remind ourselves what the _real _goal is. Freedom. _Freedom _to fight another day. And I know that the more heroes who stand on our side...the greater chance we have at keeping the Overlord at bay. So..._who's _with me?!" Thunderous applause and deafening cheers fill the air. "I officially declare Delfino Castle open, and with that, I hope you have a wonderful evening and a _lovely _night!" The crowds, still cheering, slowly disperse, leaving Delfino Castle's residents standing by themselves.  
"You're _great _at improv, girl!" Birdie assures you with a beam.  
"So," Lloyd adds on with a grin, "do you care to show us around, Queen [Y/N]?"  
"Of course I will," you agree.

As you step inside the hallway, Giudice hands you a remote.  
_"The red button removes the coverings," _she whispers to you.  
_"Thank you," _you reply before turning back towards the others. "This first surprise is for the Champions...Urbosa, Revali, Mipha, Daruk, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Pauline, Tiara, Wendy, Hariet, Matt, Hellen, Aliya, and _finally..._Birdie." You press the button and turn to face the velvet curtains, which drop to the floor. All of the Champions gasp as they spot portraits of themselves lined around the inner wall.  
"Do you know how _close _I was to getting found out by Jay?" Nya adds on with a chuckle. "Oh, he nearly walked in me painting Aliya one night and I thought it was _over!"_  
"They're _beautiful..." _Urbosa murmurs as she steps forwards and gazes at the painting of herself. "Nya, you _never _fail to impress me with your artistry."  
"What can I say?" she nervously chuckles back. "I'm good with a brush!"  
"If _this _is just the ground floor hallway," Kai grins, "I can't _wait _to see the shrines dedicated to each and every one of us in the basements." Laughter fills the air.  
"You'll notice that Delfino Castle now has twelve floors," Giudice explains to the rest of you. "Thirteen if you include the lower and upper floors of the library as two separate floors."  
"Thirteen floors?" Revali wonders. "Why in Din's name would you need that many _floors?"_  
"We wanted to create a _fitting _tribute for the heroes who have protected Isle Delfino time and time again," you explain. "Now, if you'll follow me into the throne room, I'll give you the keys to your rooms. It's getting pretty late, so I think we'll start the tour tomorrow."  
"That's fair," Kylee agrees. You all head down the central hall leading up to the throne room's double doors, which you swing wide open. You're happy to find a table with each and every key leading into the different rooms set down upon it. Your eyes wander towards the two thrones at the back of the circular room; these thrones belong to you and Ganondorf.  
"Alright...keys," you decide as you stand behind the table. "Line up and I'll give you your keys!"

You pass Kai the box of keys to the fifth floor. He admires the keychains attached to these keys.  
"Wow," he whistles. "Where'd you get these made?"  
"Hellen knows a guy," you respond. "You're on the fifth floor with the rest of the Ninjagian and Mushroom Kingdomer Champions. For the sake of sanity, the Champions include Lloyd, Garmadon, Wu, Mario, Peach and Bowser Jnr."  
"That's easy enough to remember," he agrees before calling over his friends.  
"Hello, [Y/N]," Mipha smiles as she steps up to the table. You pass her the box of keys leading to the bedrooms of the sixth floor.  
"These are for the Hyrulean and Isle Delfinian Champions," you explain. "You'll be on the sixth floor, and the rooms include those belonging to Zelda, Link, Midna, Kylee, Corky and Tessa."  
"Thank you!" she beams.  
"Hmm..." Ganondorf ponders as he stands next to you, watching Kai toss a key to Mario. "It's a shame the Mushroom Kingdomer, Ninjagian and Isle Delfinian Sages were not who they seemed to be."  
"Yeah," you agree. "We'll find them, and they'll have their rooms here in Delfino Castle." You take the key to your own room and pocket it. You just want to spend _all _the time in the world with him, but you can't with everyone darting around left, right and centre.  
"You know what?" you tell everyone. "Just take a random room. We'll organise it tomorrow. _I'd _like to spend some time with Ganondorf for now." You take his hand and lead him back out of the room.  
"I guess I'll be babysitting tonight?" Birdie asks you with a chuckle.  
"If you wouldn't mind," you reply.


	522. Chapter Five Hundred and Twenty-One || home :)

**Time: 10:32 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

While the two of you lie down in your new canopy bed, you glance out at the stars. They're _so _pretty tonight...  
"You've been doing that for the past three hours, [Y/N]," Ganondorf reminds you as he rests a hand around your waist.  
"I know I have," you reply. "I'm just happy to be home."  
"So am I," he agrees before resting his head against yours. You watch as a few stars twinkle brightly in the sky.  
"You know..." you admit, "it's just been so _confusing."_  
"How so?"  
"I always manage to get kidnapped...or knocked out...or even just out of the loop. I _never _know what's going on. From tomorrow on...I'd like to know _exactly _what's going on around me. No more getting knocked out...no more being kidnapped...no more comas, no more hearing things _way _after it's a good time to hear them. I want to know things in the _now."_  
"I know you'll be able to better yourself," he assures you with a smile before pressing his lips against yours. Your heart flutters at the mere gesture. _"Oh, _[Y/N]...I have missed you dearly."  
"And I missed you too," you reply before wrapping your arms around him. "I can't do this without you-"  
You're interrupted by a knock on the door.  
_"What is it?" _Ganondorf hisses. _"I'm trying to sleep!"  
"It's just me!" _Zelda assures him. _"Please don't yell!" _With a grumble, he gets up and slumps towards the door and swings it open. There, you find Zelda standing with arms crossed over her chest in a fluffy, azure blue and pale yellow dressing gown. You can tell she's already gotten used to her new room.

"What brings you here this late at night?" he asks her.  
"I just wanted to ask if you two were alright," she replies. "I...I can't sleep."  
"Neither can we," you admit to her.  
"If you don't mind," she declares, "may we talk on the rooftops?"  
"Of course we can," you tell her. "I don't see myself getting to sleep any time _soon, _to be honest." And with that, you and Ganondorf follow Zelda over to the south-west elevator. You call it and watch as it opens, noticing Jay and Bowser standing in there.  
"Woah," Jay nervously chuckles, _"this _isn't the kitchen!"  
"We were _totally _gonna raid it," Bowser agrees with a wide grin before he and Jay shuffle backwards, letting the three of you in. You press the button leading up to the eighth floor, which leads to the rooftop. The doors close, the elevator moves and then the doors open again. As you make your way out after Zelda and Ganondorf into the cool, night air, you turn back towards Jay.  
"You did a great job today," you smile.  
"Ha," he laughs timidly, "it's just my job."  
"To be a quote, unquote _'epic gamer'?" _you add on with a sly grin.  
"Aw, _shucks!" _he admits before pressing the button to the second floor. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Queen [Y/N]!"  
"Good night!" Bowser adds on as the doors close.  
You're left standing in the open air alongside Zelda and Ganondorf.

As you stare at the night skies, the three of you stand in what's pretty much complete and utter silence. You're wondering about a lot of things...like where all the heroes are. Whether you'll wake up tomorrow morning and chaos will ensue. If the Overlord has sent out other enemies to take you down...enemies who are stronger and smarter.  
"You know," Zelda begins as the wind courses through her hip-length, golden locks, "I wonder if the Digiverse will ever be the same again."  
"It is much like the Sunshine Realm, Princess Zelda," Ganondorf assures her as he watches the gentle waves rolling in through the south side of the island. "It is ever-changing and evolving. We can choose to fight _against _it...or to adapt to it."  
"You know," you smile, "for a ten thousand year old, I like how pro-technology you are."  
"What can I say?" he decides. "Technology contains a great power...a power greater than anything the Triforce could ever imagine. If I want to recall any bit of information, all I have to do is search for it. I don't have to go out on a big _quest _just to learn something."  
"You're quite right," Zelda agrees. "But technology can be _dangerous _when in the improper hands. Take the Great _Calamity, _for example." The three of you remain silent for a while, leaving you wondering about just how the Divine Beasts in Hyrule were so easily taken over.  
"Do..." you begin to murmur, "do you think something like that will happen here? That the Champions are going to die protecting Isle Delfino?"  
"I would hope not," a voice declares behind you. The three of you turn around to find P.I.X.A.L standing there.

"Hello, P.I.X," you say with a smile. "Sorry about the depressing topic..."  
"It is quite alright," she assures you. "Sometimes, discussion of difficult topics can aid one in truly gaining another perspective...in gathering empathy. The Great Calamity of 1917 was a horrific tragedy, from recounts I have gathered from all parties deeply involved."  
"Yes," Zelda agrees quietly. "My father, he-"  
"I have received word from multiple sources that your father is in the Sunshine Realm as we speak, Princess Zelda," P.I.X.A.L interrupts. "Unagami informed me that he had entered Prime Empire and was user KR1917. Lola affirmed that Kylee had seen him wandering out of the Manifestation Gate along with the rest of you."  
"KR1917 was the user who had the most _credits _accumulated..." you ponder.  
"KR stands for King Rhoam," Ganondorf murmurs.  
"No," Zelda protests. "It's impossible. He's _dead. _He's been dead for a hundred and nine years. And even if he had survived the Calamity, he would have died _long _ago from old age-"  
"He is _currently _located in New Ninjago City," P.I.X.A.L declares, "and I sense that he feels lost. I would suggest locating him as _soon _as possible, Princess Zelda." She takes in a deep breath and nods her head.  
"P.I.X.A.L," she begins quietly. "New Ninjago City has proven to be quite the danger time and time again. Do...do you think you may escort me to my father, where I may explain everything to him?"  
"Affirmative," she agrees. "We should make haste at once, for I do not have any GPS trackers on him and thus cannot determine his exact location. The longer we hesitate, the higher likelihood there is of him moving away from the city, whether by choice or by force."  
"Let's go, shall we?" she smiles.  
And with that, the two walk off towards the elevator again.  
"What about us?" you ask Ganondorf. "Should _we _help?" He chuckles and ruffles the hair on the top of your head.  
"No, sweetheart," he declares, _"I _think it's high time _we _go to sleep."


	523. Chapter Five Hundred and Twenty-Two || Worship and Prayer

**Time: 7:13 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're rudely awoken by music thumping from the ballroom on the first floor. Sitting upright, you push the sleep away from the corners of your eyes before leaning over towards Ganondorf, who's covering his head with a pillow.  
_"Mother of Dinraal," _he grumbles. "It's our first night back home in _five _years, and we _can't_ even get a good night's _rest."_  
"I'll go and turn the music off," you promise him before grabbing your BorgPhone from your bedside table. You pick it up and open up Discord. "Considering we're awake now, I'll get everyone else to meet us in the throne room so we can start that tour, eh?" He smiles before wrapping his arms around your waist from behind.  
"Do you want me to wake up Kotake and Koume?"  
"If you don't mind. I'll get dressed and meet you down there."

Throwing your golden gown over your body, you carefully lift your circlet and place it down on your head. You follow with your shoulder pauldrons and your tasset before slipping into your favourite pair of ballet flats. You then pick up your phone before tagging everybody on the castle's server and typing out the announcement to meet in the throne room by eight. Once you hit send, you give Ganondorf another hug and then leave your room. It doesn't take long for you to reach the elevator, which is idle on the sixth floor. You call it with the button before waiting for a few moments. The doors open, revealing Birdie and Urbosa, who both look rather annoyed.  
"We were _looking _for you," Birdie murmurs as she crosses her arms over her chest. She's in her favourite pink night gown, while Urbosa is wearing a black dressing robe.  
"Is this about the music?" you ask them. "Because I'm _just _about to go off and turn it off."  
"Good," Urbosa mutters somewhat angrily. You hit the button leading to the first floor before watching the elevator stop on the sixth floor again. The doors open, and you find Tessa walking in with Medli and Hellen. The former two are dressed in matching sets of pyjamas.  
"...and Aunty Roxanne flipped the fuck _out _when she saw me dragging myself off the road and onto the kerb," Tessa adds on in a laugh. "We were both crying when she drove me up to Mum's work."  
"That sounds _dreadful, _dear!" Hellen agrees.  
"My mum got me Macca's on the way home," she assures her as Medli tries to climb up her arm, "and my dad and older sister came to visit me once I got home, so it wasn't all _that _bad - will _you _fuck off, mate?" Medli giggles before running behind Urbosa and peeking out from behind her leg.  
"I thought _you _were the one blaring out all that music," Birdie admits to Tessa as the doors close.  
"Ha," she chuckles back. "The music woke me and Revali up...and he was _real _pissed off."  
"Ganondorf's pretty annoyed too," you continue.  
"I think we _all _are," Urbosa agrees before scooping up Medli. _"You're _up early, little one!"  
"Mama always makes me get up to practise my handwriting," she responds. "I'm _not _very good at it, though."  
"Hey," Tessa assures her, "at least you're neater than _I _am. Even _Komali's _scribbles are neater!"  
"Did you guys get the message?" you ask the others. "There'll be a meeting in the throne room at eight o'clock. I'm going to do the formal tour of the castle."  
"Sounds like a plan," Birdie smiles as the elevator stops at the first floor. By now, the music is _much_ louder. Several shrilly voices scream down the hall, with several of the voices being vaguely familiar.  
"Hmm..." Birdie ponders as you stand in front of the double doors. "Is that _Kylee?"_  
"I can hear Violet as well," Urbosa declares, passing Medli over to Tessa.  
"And I can _also _hear Hariet," Hellen adds on as you and her push the doors to the ballroom open. Tessa strains her ears at the instrumental of the new song that's playing before lowering her eyebrows and covering her daughter's ears.  
"Oh, _God..." _she murmurs.

_"There's some whores in this house!" _the three shriek into the microphone while you and Birdie sneak over towards the stereo. _"There's some whores in this house!"_  
_"I said," _Violet hollers as your eyes dart up to the large television that's displaying the lyrics to a certain song I will not explicitly name in _Hackergirl_, _"certified freak!"  
"Seven days a week!" _Hariet continues, with Birdie poising her hand over the power button._  
__"Wet-ass pussy!" _Kylee adds on in her shrilliest tone yet as Birdie then raises her hand.  
_**"Make that pull-out game weak!" **_the three scream.  
Birdie slams her hand on the power button, abruptly cutting the music and causing the three to shriek in terror.  
Hariet is quick to bound out, while Urbosa grabs Violet's arm and Tessa stands in front of Kylee, her arms crossed firmly over her chest.

"Dude!" Kylee frowns. "What the _fuck?!"_  
"Yeah!" Violet adds on with a scowl. "What the Hell was _that _for?!"  
"It's _fifteen _past seven in the morning," you reprimand them. "You've woken Ganondorf and I up, you've woken Tessa and _Revali _up, and you've most likely woken everyone _else _up!" Kylee winces at your tone.  
"I'm _sorry, _I guess..." Kylee mutters before shaking her head and pushing past Tessa, storming out of the room.  
"Were _you _behind this?" Urbosa demands of Violet.  
"Garmadon paid us each fifty bucks for a wake-up call," she replies. "So...we figured we'd kill thirty or so birds with one stone and wake _everyone _up." You roll your eyes.  
"Look," you sigh, "can you make sure _everyone _knows to meet in the throne room at eight? We're going to start a formal tour."  
"Sure," she responds before slapping Urbosa's hand away and walking out of the room. Tessa lets out a sigh of relief.  
"I'm going to take a nap once I get back to my room," she decides. "I'm _really _tired, ever since I..." Her voice then trails off, like she's hesitant to say a word more.  
"You're _always _tired!" Medli snaps.  
"I'm sorry, sweetie..." she sighs. "Why don't you go and see if your brother's awake?" In response, she narrows her eyes at Tessa.  
"Do you want to go and look at the fish out by Bianco Lake?" Urbosa asks Medli. "It's a _lovely _day outside."  
"Okay," she agrees before taking Urbosa's hand and skipping off towards the elevator.  
"Thank you!" Tessa calls out after them.  
"I'll bring her back at eight!" Urbosa promises with a smile. You can't help but to smile.  
"Well, dears," Hellen decides, "I'm happy to wait and talk with you all in the throne room!"  
"I've gotta go for my morning jog," Birdie admits, "but I'll see you at eight!"  
"Goodbye!" you wave as she makes her way to the staircase. You decide to head over to the north-west elevator, where Tessa's heading. There's something in her eyes that's telling you she's hiding something.  
And it seems like Hellen notices this, too.

"Do you care to tell us what the matter is, Tessa?" Hellen inquires as she calls for the elevator. "You don't seem like your usual, chirpy self lately..."  
"It's nothing," she assures her quietly. "I'm just tired."  
"Tired or upset?" you inquire. Tessa shrugs her shoulders and leans with her back against the elevator.  
"I don't know anymore," she murmurs in a low voice. "I...I just wish I _wasn't."_  
"Oh, dear..." Hellen sighs, wrapping her arms around Tessa. "I'm sorry you feel that way, dear. I can only imagine it's _dreadful _to have to deal with."  
"It is," she declares. The elevator stops at the sixth floor, and you all step out to find Corky and Revali standing there.  
"Go back to _bed, _Tessa!" Corky scolds her cousin. "You need to get some rest!"  
"It's fine..." she murmurs as she walks out.  
"You've been retching your guts up _all _morning," she protests. "We're _not _idiots."  
"Are you sick, Tess?" you ask her.  
"No," she mutters, clutching at her stomach with one hand and her mouth with the other. _"Oh, fuck..."_  
"Come on," Corky sighs as she ushers Tessa away.  
"What's going on?" Hellen asks Revali. "Is she alright? Is there anything we can do to help her?"  
"She's pregnant," he explains.  
"Oh..." you realise. "That _does _explain a lot."  
"Urbosa's taken Medli to Bianco Lake, dear," she further explains. "There'll be a meeting in the throne room at eight and she'll bring your daughter back."  
"Thanks for letting me know," he thanks her. It's at this point that you notice he's holding his son in his arms, and that he's reaching out for you.  
You all burst into laughter as Revali passes him to you.

"Hello there!" you smile as Komali giggles. He starts to poke the end of your nose before throwing his arms around your neck.  
"Hi!" he replies.  
"Aw..." you chuckle as you give him a hug back, "he's so adorable!"  
"I'm not sure where he gets that playfulness from," Revali admits to you. "I'm not one to act like that, and Tessa's not physically energetic."  
"Maybe he learns from watching others," Hellen suggests.  
_"Hey, little brother!" _you hear a thunderous voice booming behind you. At the sudden rise of volume, Revali jumps about three metres in the air.  
"Good morning, Daruk," he responds as he turns around to face his fellow Champion. "I suppose that racket on the first floor woke you up this morning?"  
"I was up helpin' Cavaliere at around six," he declares. "One of the paths to Pianta Village was blocked by a giant boulder that had shot outta the volcano last night!"  
"Really?" you murmur. "Corona Mountain erupted?"  
"I didn't _feel _anything last night," Revali adds on. "Considering Bianco Hills is at the foot of the mountain, _surely _it would have struck closer to the castle."  
"That _is _strange," Hellen sighs. "Regardless, [Y/N] and I will be talking in the throne room if you wish to join us. There _will, _of course, be a meeting that starts at eight."  
"You're starting to sound like Cavaliere," you joke.  
"It's my pleasure," she retorts.


	524. Chapter Five Hundred and Twenty-Three || teresa back at it again with another big yikes

**Time: 7:58 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're sitting on your throne; Kotake is plopped down next to you, drawing in her favourite sketchbook with her favourite set of jumbo markers. By your side is Ganondorf, who's listening to a very detailed account of Koume's dream from last night. Cavaliere stands next to Ganondorf's throne with a few sheets of paper in his hands, while Birdie's leaning against your throne and chatting away intently to Hellen, Matt and Aliya; in Birdie's arms is her son, while Mara, Aki, Koji and Hayato are standing close to Aliya. Nearby, Giudice is talking intently with Cecelia, who appears to be quite timid in nature right now. Off to the right, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole are busy laughing away, while Lloyd and Nya chat with Harumi and Skylor; Lar is clinging to Nya's leg while Echo is watching you with curiosity. Wu and Garmadon are speaking with Borg, Dyer, Scott and Unagami, while next to them, Violet cackles while showing off some memes to Ronin. Nearby, Peach and Midna are giggling as Bowser, Daruk and Junior recount their own adventures inside the Prime Empire game to a highly confused Gadd; Kylee, Billie and Corky are showing off some of their tattoos to Urbosa and Mipha. Standing next to them is Revali, who watches the three Immortal Humans in silence while he carries his daughter in one arm and his son in the other. Kylee's parents, Billie's husband and daughter, and Tessa and Corky's grandfather are also in the room, alongside the rest of Kylee's friends and family. Pauline, Cappy and Tiara are standing by the door, peeking out as Hariet and Wendy both make their way inside.

"Alright," Cappy decides as Pauline drags the door open, "that leaves Nabooru and her two...Darunia, Ruto, Sidon, Saria, Teba and Saki, Yunobo and...Impa and Rauru, right?"  
"I feel like we're missing someone," Tiara admits to her, watching Ruto, Sidon, Teba and Saki walking in and chuckling at a joke the former's just made. Not long after that, Darunia walks in, carrying Saria on his right shoulder. He's followed by Nabooru, who's holding her eldest daughter's hand and carrying her youngest."  
"That leaves Yunobo, Impa and Rauru," Pauline declares. "But Tiara's right...someone _is _missing."  
"I don't think Tessa's gonna make it," Corky informs the rest of you.  
"Why?" Kai wonders. "She too _good _to hang out with us?" A few people hide snickers.  
"She's _pregnant, _you jack-ass," she retorts. "She's spent the last two hours throwin' up."  
"Whoops," Kai nervously chuckles as he catches a glare from Revali. "Sorry about that, guys."  
_"...it's just so nice living here in Isle Delfino, y'know?"_ Yunobo tells a rather intrigued Impa as they and Rauru make their way past the doors. "The weather isn't as annoying as it is up in Eldin."  
"I do like the sunshine," Impa agrees. "It does rain quite a lot in Kakariko." Cavaliere glances down at his wristwatch before turning to face you and Ganondorf.  
"Do you think it's time we begin?" he asks.  
"Yeah," you agree. "I don't think Tessa's gonna be here."  
_"Good," _Ganondorf mutters with a smirk.  
"Knock it off," you warn him before standing up. _"Okay, everyone! Can I just get your attention for a moment?" _The room falls silent, and it's at this point you can hear a pair of footsteps thundering down the hall. Snickers begin circulating amongst everyone as these footsteps pause and you hear the sound of someone vomiting.  
"For _Din's _sake..." Revali mutters, shaking his head.  
"I won't make this too long," you promise everyone as two of the guards outside push the doors open. Tessa stumbles in, clutching a plastic sick bag in one hand.  
"It's okay, guys!" she assures the rest of you. "I'm feeling better-" She pauses and proceeds to hurl into the bag.  
"Christ on a _cracker," _Corky sighs.  
"You should _really _be getting some rest," Billie adds on.  
_"Piss _off!"Tessa retorts. "It isn't _my _fault I'm knocked up! It's _his!" _She tries to point at Revali, but she has to stop herself in order to hunch over and throw up yet again.  
"Takes two to _tango, _muchacha," Kai retorts, earning a few laughs from his friends. "You can take _that _to the bank."  
"Fuckin' _dog_ cunt..."she mutters angrily as she storms off. Save for her husband and her cousin, the rest of you are trying to hide your laughter as much as you can. Kylee covers her hand over her mouth in order to try and stop herself from slipping up.  
"Was that _necessary, _Kai?" Revali snaps at the Red Ninja.  
"Don't ask _me!" _he retorts. _"You're _the one _fucking _that bitch!"  
Everyone bursts into laughter, even Corky.  
"Oh, I can't be mad..." she admits, wiping a few tears from her eyes.  
"Hmph," Revali sneers. "You're choosing some _illiterate _over your own blood?"  
_"Go _and bring your bonnie lass _back _here,boy," Ganondorf orders him in a stern tone, although you know he's trying his best not to laugh at Kai's witty pun. "We don't have all day."

Once a rather disgruntled Tessa returns to the throne room, you're finally able to begin your talk.  
"Alright," you declare. "For the tour, we'll split you guys up into four groups. I'll take one, Gan will take the second, Cavaliere will take the _third, _and Giudice will take the last one. That way the floors won't be so crowded when we're exploring."  
"That sounds good," Harumi smiles.  
"There's twelve floors," Giudice elaborates, "so we'll be allocating ten minutes to each one."  
"Cavaliere," you declare, "how many people are here?" Your advisor's eyes dart around the room, pausing on every person as he counts in a murmur.  
"Seventy-three," he replies, "including the four of us."  
"So that's seventy people who need to be divided into four groups," you respond. You're met with several snickers.  
"That'll be two groups of seventeen and two of eighteen," Corky decides.  
"You're pretty good with numbers," Mario tells her. She chuckles nervously.  
"Hey," she admits while she scratches at the nape of her neck and smiles, _"it's_ a Rogers thing."  
"To start off," you declare, "I'll take my group to the lower basement, Ganondorf will keep his group on this floor, Cavaliere will take his group to the third floor and Giudice will take her group to the sixth floor. I'll choose my group first and head off, alright?"  
"Can I go with you, Mama?" Koume asks you politely.  
"Sure, sweetie," you smile. Your eyes wander around the room. "Lloyd, Harumi and Echo make two, three and four...Daruk, Yunobo and Link make five, six and seven...Bowser makes eight, Junior makes nine...Corky makes ten, Birdie and the _other _Link make eleven and twelve...Cecelia makes thirteen...Peach, Mario and Luigi make fourteen, fifteen and sixteen, and Urbosa makes seventeen. Sound good?"  
"I won't say no," Birdie grins. You stand up and scoop Koume into your arms.  
"Bye bye!" she waves to everyone.  
"Goodbye, Princess Koume!" Giudice waves back.  
And with that, you head over to the elevators. 


	525. Chapter Five Hundred and Twenty-Four || "This will be the end of your tour." - P.I.X.A.L Borg, 2014

**Time: 8:05 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good  
**

"Welcome to the new and improved Portrait Gallery!" you smile as the elevator doors open. You step out into the hallway and turn your attention to the walls, which are now painted a nice shade of mustard yellow.  
"It really looks nice in here!" Corky compliments.  
"I like the white pillars separating each painting," Harumi adds on with a smile as she gestures to the pillars, which are made of marble.  
"The black and white tiles _really _add to the place!" Bowser pipes in.  
"Have you opened any portals?" Lloyd inquires. You shake your head.  
"I haven't found any more of the Shine Sprites," you admit, "I'm afraid."  
"That sucks," he sighs. "Is there any way you can try and search for 'em?"  
"Dad's been working on it with the rest of the Shine Scholars," Birdie explains, "but they've been stuck on it for about five years now."  
"I'm sorry to hear," Peach tells her quietly.  
"I'm sure we'll find them," you assure her. "We'll do whatever it takes."  
"So..." Daruk begins, "has much else changed in here?"  
"Not really," you admit, "and the floor above is _pretty _much the same as well. In _saying _that...the upper basement has been _completely _reworked into a dedicated training facility."  
"Really?" Lloyd grins. "That's so cool!"  
"It was [Y/N]'s idea," Birdie adds on. "She thought it'd be a good idea to have somewhere safe for everyone to train that was outside of the weather...and Borg and Gadd put in some additional features, too!"  
"Now I'm _really _excited!" Corky beams. "Can we go and see it, [Y/N]?"  
"I don't see why not," you decide before ushering everyone back into the elevator. "Let's go!"

After heading into the upper basement, the others look on in amazement. There's a running track that goes around the perimeter of the floor, as well as a boxing ring, a swordfighting platform, a basketball court, a few automated training courses and several modified Nindroids.  
"Wow!" Corky smiles. "This reminds me of the gyms back home!"  
"We consulted Matt on the sports aspect of things," you elaborate. "We had a few Wuhu Islanders helping us with this floor's design and construction."  
"Where do Borg and Gadd come into this?" Harumi asks politely.  
"Do you see those chairs with screens behind them?" Birdie queries, pointing to the centre of the room. There's four chairs attached to the ground; they each have a series of curved screens surrounding them in a dome-like fashion. There's also a keyboard and a touchscreen panel attached to the armrest of each chair. "Borg calls 'em the Digital Simulative Battle Machines."  
"That's _so _cool..." Junior whispers. "Can I have a go, Dad?!"  
"Borg hasn't finished creating the training algorithm yet," you admit to him.  
"He told me he wants to consult Dyer, Unagami and Tessa on the programming," Birdie adds on, "not to mention Gadd still has to fix the hydraulics system on two of the chairs."  
"What can it do?" Bowser asks you.  
"Once the training algorithm is finished," you reply, "users can choose what type of scenario they want to train in. You'll be able to pick a bunch of different options, including the terrain, the weather, what resources are around for you to use, how predictable and intelligent the enemies are..."  
"There's also a mode which allows the algorithm to pick for you based on your vitals and how well you've done in the different types of simulations," Birdie pipes in. "So far, we've got an enemy invasion, a hostage situation, four different kinds of natural disaster events..."  
"We also have a multiplayer mode and a leaderboard system," you decide. "We thought it could introduce some healthy competition between you guys."  
"That's pretty cool!" Junior pipes in. "Sign me up for the first test play!"  
"We don't know what kinds of troubles there might be just yet," Birdie tells him as she crouches down and ruffles his hair. "Once the adults have tested it out and made sure it's safe, we'll let you have a go, okay?"  
_"Okay..." _he grumbles.  
"Now," you continue, "as for the _rest _of the floors, there isn't too much else that's new...so if you just wanna hang out or explore off on your own, I don't mind."  
"You feelin' okay, [Y/N]?" Yunobo asks you. "You seem a little off..."  
"I'm alright," you assure him. "I...I don't know. I just...it's a little hectic with over _seventy _of us here in Delfino Castle."  
"Once everyone's settled in," Cecelia promises you, "things will be a little easier." You fall quiet at her voice. You're still not exactly happy with everything she's done...you're not sure why you've forgiven her in the first place-  
_"I have an announcement to make!" _you can all hear Kylee shrieking through the speaker system. _"Shadow the Hedgehog is a **bitch-**ass motherfucker!" _The microphone crackles for a few moments; you presume it's being handed over or someone else is moving up to it.  
_"Stream WAP!" _Violet hollers. The microphone crackles _yet _again, and you let out a sigh.  
"I presume they're with Ganondorf in the ground floor?" you guess.  
"They must be," Birdie giggles.  
"Well," you tell her absentmindedly, "at least they're not burning _down _the place like it's 2009-"  
Everyone stares at you in horror; you did _not _in any way intend for those words to come out.  
Cecelia shoves past all of you and storms towards the elevator.  
"She didn't mean it, Mom!" Birdie tries to argue. But you can already hear her sobbing.  
"Shit..." you murmur, "I'll go and apologise. Keep an eye on Koume for me, Bird."  
"Okay," she agrees as you begin to run after the older Pianta woman.  
_I'm in trouble now..._you can't help but to think.


	526. Chapter Five Hundred and Twenty-Five || You suggest an idea.

**Time: 8:36 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Beach Graveyard, Gelato Beach  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The wind carries an undertone of grimness in it, although the day is still young and innocent, with clear, blue skies as far as the eye can see. Past the Gelato Beach observatory, somewhere slightly into the hills, you find a few Piantas and Noki roaming around the fenced-off graveyard. Flowers of all kinds are left by many headstones of different shapes and sizes, while a few have plastic pinwheels placed in the ground next to them.  
"Good morning, Your Majesty," a family of Noki politely greet.  
"Good morning to you too," you respond back. They walk off, not wanting to say much else. The Noki are rather reserved...they have been since your mother's untimely death. You're not sure why that is.  
"Paying your respects to Queen [M/N], Queen [Y/N]?" a Pianta caretaker asks you. You nod your head. Even though you're searching for Birdie's mother, you don't want to lie. And besides, it's been a while since you've been to your mother's grave. You remember the day of her burial like it was yesterday. You and Birdie had watched on in silence as Cavaliere and Cecelia had said their last goodbyes to their friend of over twenty years. Ganondorf had been there too, but distant. You suppose the death of your mother had reminded him of the deaths of Urbosa and Nabooru in a way. How the Hyrulean Champions and Sages had returned in body and spirit...it's beyond your wildest imagination.  
You guess that it's for the best that your mother didn't return alongside them.  
As you pass the graves of Birdie's paternal grandparents and your mothers-in-law, you can't help but to wonder why death must so _cruelly _take the best people away. Sure, Ganondorf's mothers had faults, _plenty _of them. But they had died protecting you in your most vulnerable moment. Their death had _changed _people. It was on that fateful day that Ganondorf had become incredibly humble about the fact that he _too _will eventually die. It was on that fateful day that Mipha had admitted that her life-saving gift couldn't save the two Gerudo witches from the brute force of an Oni. And it was on that fateful day that Revali and Tessa had realised that there was _more _to life than bickering endlessly with one another.  
You suppose, that in a way, their relationship had blossomed from the murky waters of mutual trauma.  
Passing by the graves of a few more of the deceased Cavalieres, along with some members of the [L/N] family you had come from, it doesn't take long for you to find Cecelia knelt down by your mother's grave. She holds her round, bronze glasses folded in her left hand while she holds her right over her chest. Her head is bowed down in guilt.  
"I knew I'd find you here," you decide in a gentle tone.

Cecelia initially jolts at your voice, but then she returns to her former position. You can sense she's still not very happy with you.  
"Did Colton send you?" she mutters. "Or was it Charlotte?"  
"I sent myself," you reply as you kneel down next to her. "I'm sorry, Cecelia. What I said was out of line, and it _wasn't_ on." She lets out a sigh.  
"I...I deserve it," she murmurs. "The Overlord and Sindaco may have planned it out, but _I _was the one who murdered her, [Y/N]. I took _so _much away from you. You spent nearly _eleven _years of your life in Hell because of me."  
"I know," you agree, "and I'm not happy about that. I don't think I ever _will _be. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't hold my tongue." She sighs and turns back to face your mother's grave. "You've been through a _lot _of shit, y'know. I can only imagine being involved with my father is _absolute _ass, Cecelia."  
"Some of the people he enlisted while I was working under Cia and Zant..." she whispers. "They were _just _kids, [Y/N]. He'll target _anyone _who's vulnerable. _Anyone _desperate to make their last moments of life mean something to _someone. _But it's all in vain. He _never _cares about the people who fall in his name. All he wants is power and influence...even if it means killing those who've done _nothing _to hurt him. That's...how Birdie's older brother went."  
"Anton?" you elaborate. She nods her head.  
"Colton doesn't _know," _she can barely speak as she tries to hold back her tears. "Birdena doesn't know, and _neither _do Vincent or Michael. They think he ran away to join the Pianta Syndicate in Rogueport. I've had to pay my own_ sister_ to send lettersin my dead son's name."  
"I'm so sorry to hear," you murmur to her as you take her hand.  
"I don't know how long I can keep it up," she continues, wiping a few tears away from her eyes. "I know Colton and I won't be back together any time soon..._I've _seen the way he looks at Mayor Giudice. He _loves _her, [Y/N], and _she _loves him, too. But I don't want our son's death to come to light...for _his _sake. Nobody should carry that burden except for me."  
"You don't have to," you assure her. _"I'm _here to listen. Cecelia...I think there's too many painful memories for you to bear here. Have you thought about moving on from Isle Delfino?" She lets out a shaky sigh.  
"This island will _forever _be my home," she replies. "I can't leave it _forever..._I'm too close to it! But...I think I just need to leave Isle Delfino for a week or two."  
"What do you have in mind?" you inquire.  
"I'm not sure," she admits. "But as long as I'm in a place where my pyromania won't _hurt _anyone...as long as I'm in a place where I can _really _let out all that bottled-up guilt and anger. A place where I can be with kind and understanding people. Just somewhere that _isn't _Isle Delfino." You place a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'll be _more _than happy to support you," you promise her. "Tell me where you want to go, and we'll get through this _together. _I'm sure Ganondorf can run things for a week or two without me."  
"You...you'd _do _that for me, [Y/N]?" she asks you. You nod your head.  
"Of course," you reply. "You were like a _mother _to me in those eleven years I didn't have Ganondorf or my mother around. It's only fitting that I repay the debt-"  
"...geez," you can hear a thunderous voice behind you, "you think Cavaliere wanted to get _rid _of us, Darunia?"  
"We _were _pretty loud in there, little brother," another booming voice replies. "The important thing is that [Y/N] and Miss Cecelia are alright." You stand up and turn around to find Daruk and Darunia standing by the entrance to the graveyard. They're both looking around in intrigue.  
"Who is it?" Cecelia inquires as she pushes herself up off the ground.  
"It's Daruk and Darunia," you explain to her. "They don't mean any harm, I think they were just looking for us." You wave over to the duo, whose eyes fix on you (which suggests that you're correct in your assumption).

"Hey there, little sisters!" Daruk grins as he makes his way over towards you. "Everyone else has been wonderin' where you went off to!"  
"We were just visiting my mother's grave," you explain to him.  
"Ah, Queen [M/N]?" he guesses. You nod your head.  
"I heard you thought Cavaliere wanted to get _rid _of you," you find yourself giggling. "Why was that?"  
"We're pretty hungry," he decides in a nonchalant tone. "We were talkin' about how much _richer _the rocks are in Eldin. The rocks here are _too _chalky, and they _taste _funny, too. Dunno how that _grandson _of mine enjoys life here, I'd drive myself _nuts _if I had to survive on an Isle Delfinian rock diet for five years straight! There's only one place where the rocks are more than just barely edible on this tiny island, and it's off-limits to us Gorons!"  
"Corona Mountain?" you guess. He nods his head.  
"You got _that _right," he decides. "Y'know, I _would _head back to Death Mountain for a couple of weeks or so, but if Princess Zelda found out I was slackin' off, she'd get _really _mad!"  
"She's in New Ninjago City with P.I.X.A.L," you protest.  
"That's different, I _heard _she was lookin' for King Rhoam."  
"Still, I don't think it'd _hurt _if you went to Eldin and back. Hell, I bet you could do it without her even _knowing."_  
Your words cause a few ideas to conglomerate together into a somewhat strange plan.  
"I know that look, [Y/N] Dragmire..." Cecelia murmurs. "What are you thinking?"  
"Daruk," you begin as you look up at the Goron Champion. "Cecelia's _also_ been looking for a chance to take a break. And I think I have _just _the idea to get you both off this island for a fortnight."  
"Go on," he ushers you.  
"What if...you two were to head to Eldin _together? _You could pretend to train me and _everything!"_  
Cecelia and Daruk glance at one another for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

_"Me?" _Birdie's mother cackles. _"A Pianta? In the middle of Earth's second-hottest volcano?!"_  
"That's a _good _one, [Y/N]," Daruk grins, "but I don't think anyone will believe you. And I _doubt _Miss Cecelia can handle the heat."  
"You _highly _underestimate her abilities," you retort.  
"Even if I could," she protests, "you're a _human. _You wouldn't be able to survive!"  
"Actually," he tells her, "we _do _have armour that protects against the sweltering heat. It works well with Hylians, Ninjagians, Gerudo and Sheikah best, but I'm sure we could get you some armour of your own!"  
"It's a place where your pyromania won't hurt anyone," you continue. "From what I've heard from Yunobo, Death Mountain is _perpetually _on fire! There couldn't be a better place on the _Earth _for you, Cecelia! Not to mention, the Gorons have to be the kindest and most understanding people I've ever met in my life."  
"Aw, _shucks!" _Daruk beams.  
"What do you have to lose?" you continue. "This could be _just _what you need. And what better way to explore Eldin than with one of its former _leaders?" _Cecelia raises a hand to her chin in thought for a few moments.  
"Hmm," she ponders. "I _guess _it'd be a nice change."  
"And besides," you assure her, _"I'm _the _head _of state in Isle Delfino. My word is _final. _If the others don't like it, they can _shove _it up their ass."


	527. Chapter Five Hundred and Twenty-Six || Just a quick a/n in the chapter title, is anyone actually reading this story? Probs not but let me know if you are!

**Time: 9:51 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"You want to do _what, _[Y/N]?!" Giudice gasps.  
"You heard me," you reply. "I'm going to train in Death Mountain for two weeks, and I'll be accompanied by Daruk and Cecelia."  
"Are you _sure?" _Ganondorf asks you from his throne. "They don't call it Death Mountain without a _reason."_  
"I'll be fine," you assure him. They both nervously glance towards Cecelia and Daruk, who are waiting patiently by the doors.  
"What's this _really _about, [Y/N]?" Cavaliere murmurs.  
"I...uh..." you begin as you try to glance around the throne room for ideas. You notice that Tiara, Mipha, Zane and Aliya are all talking off to the distance, laughing as they do so.  
"...I remember the time I brought Lloyd to Birchwood Forest when we were training for him to be the Green Ninja!" Zane tells the others. "The experience was _quite _invigorating for him!"  
"I think it'd be a good idea if I got to spend a bit more time with each of the Champions," you finally tell Cavaliere, Ganondorf and Giudice. "If I'm going to be fighing the Overlord alongside all these other people, I think it'd be ideal for me to get to _know _the people I'll be working with! And what better way to get to know these people than to learn how they got to where they were?" Cavaliere grabs your arm and pulls you to the side for a few moments.  
"And why does Birdie's mother need to go?" he murmurs in your ear, eyeing his former partner. "She is a _traitor _to the Kingdom of Isle Delfino. I wouldn't trust her as far as I could _throw _her, [Y/N]."  
"Bullshit," you retort. "You could throw about _nine _of us in the air back in Prime Empire. And even if you couldn't, _my _word's final."  
"Could you at _least _consider bringing someone else for your protection?" Giudice asks in a desperate tone. "Someone like Lloyd? Or Link? Or perhaps Mario? Someone a little more..._trustworthy _than Cecelia?"  
As if someone's answered her 'prayers', you hear Junior making a ruckus outside the doors of your throne room.

_"...but Dad!" _the Koopa Prince screams as he shoves the doors open, storming past Cecelia and Daruk. "I wanna play the _game!"_  
"Now, _now, _Junior!" Bowser tries to assure him, "Dr Borg and Dr Gadd said it wasn't _ready! _You've just gotta _wait _for a couple of weeks, and then I'm _sure _Queen [Y/N] will let you play the games out to your heart's content!"  
"That's no _fair!" _he whines. "Aunt _Urbosa _gets to play it tomorrow, and _so _do Kai, Corky and _Wendy!_ I'm gonna speak to the _boss _of this place, _just _like Grandma always does when we're out at restaurants, and _you _can't stop me!"  
"Bowser Koopa _Junior!" _his father hollers back. "If you don't get your ass back here right now, then _Rosalina and Morton _help me!" You all watch on as Junior proceeds to burst into tears.  
"No _fair, _Dad!" he yells. "Why does _Wendy _get to have all the fun around here?!" Bowser scoops him up, despite his yelling and protesting.  
"Sorry about that," he apologises to the rest of you. "I dunno how to keep him occupied while Borg, Gadd, Dyer and _Dolton_ get those machines ready." He lowers his voice before leaning over towards Ganondorf. _"Wish I could get rid of him for a couple of weeks."  
_"[Y/N]'s going off to Death Mountain to train under the guidance of Daruk," he responds, "and Birdie's mother wishes to go too. I don't see why Junior shouldn't be able to join them."  
"Death _Mountain?!" _Junior squeaks. "That sounds so _cool! _Can I go, Dad? Can I? Can I? _Can I?!"_  
"It ain't much hotter than the Koopa Kingdom," Daruk assures the somewhat hesitant king. "I'm sure Bowser Jnr would be just _fine _there!"  
"Please?!" Junior begs. "I'll be good, I _promise!"_  
_"Fine..." _Bowser mutters. "But you'd better do _whatever _they tell you to do, or you'll be in _deep _shit once you get home!"  
"What's going on?" Zane inquires from where he's standing in the group of people chatting to one another.  
"You!" the Koopa King roars. "Tin can! Are you free for the next two weeks?"  
"I am, but-"  
"Great! And are you lookin' to make a quick buck?"  
"Can you elaborate what a _'quick buck' _is-"  
"Perfect! I'll pay ya' two thousand coins a day to keep an eye on my son!" Zane tilts his head to the side.  
"Why would you pay me two thousand coins per day for a job that normally yields three hundred and _sixty _coins for twenty-four hours?" he curiously inquires.  
_"Sheesh, _do you want the job or not?!"  
"You should do it," Tiara advises the Nindroid. "Two thousand coins is a _lot _of money, especially for just a day of babysitting. And you'll be doing it for two weeks!"  
"I approximate the grand total to equal forty-eight thousand coins," he replies. "This is certainly a good opportunity to earn money." He turns to face Bowser again. "I shall do it. Where are you going?"  
_"You _will be joining Junior alongside Queen [Y/N], Daruk and Cecelia in Eldin," he assures him.  
"I-"  
"Two weeks," he orders, lowering his eyebrows. Zane gulps.  
"Affirmative."  
"Should I pack anything?" you ask Daruk.  
"Take your weapon and some Rupees, little sister," Daruk advises you. "There isn't much else you can bring without it burning up in the air."  
"Alright," you decide. "I'll get my stuff, and then I'll meet you four by the Zora's Domain portrait."  
"Sure thing, Miss [Y/N]!" Junior cheers. You can feel Ganondorf reaching out for your hand.  
"I'd like to have a word with you, sweetheart," he murmurs.

**\- - -**

As you carefully lower the Sword of Sols into its sheath, your eyes wander towards Ganondorf, who's standing by the gossamer curtains and watching the rolling waves disdainfully. He lets out a sigh.  
"[Y/N]..." he murmurs. "What's _really _prompted you to take a spontaneous trip halfway across this Earth?" You go to open your mouth, but he continues. "And don't give me that bullshit about wanting to train with the Champions. I don't buy it."  
"You're not wrong, Ganondorf," you admit to him as you make your way to his side. "Cecelia and Daruk...I don't think they're doing too great here in Isle Delfino at the moment. Cecelia...she's got so many painful memories here.She's had _no_ way of stepping awayfrom it all for the past fifteen years. And as for _Daruk, _well,I think he's feeling a bit homesick. I mean, I know the feeling. We were trapped in the Digiverse for nearly a year...and I couldn't even see the beach _once." _He lets out a sigh and kisses the top of your head.  
_"[Y/N]..." _he murmurs. "I don't want to leave you. Not again."  
"Come with me," you usher him. "It could be _our _holiday away from Isle Delfino. The Mushroom Kingdom and Ninjago were both busts, but maybe _Hyrule _will be good this time around."  
"And who's going to keep an eye on things around here?" he asks you, pressing his forehead against yours. You smile again.  
"Isle Delfino will do _just _fine," you promise him. He nods his head.  
"I _suppose _it will," he agrees.  
"And besides," you add on, "I don't think Zane appreciates being dragged out to Death Mountain against his will."  
"Yes. I _suppose _he doesn't."  
"Stop supposing and start _packing." _At your remark, he gives you a kiss and laughs.  
"I'm _trying _to, sweetheart."  
"Fuck off," you chuckle back, "you're just standing there and _talking."_


	528. Chapter Five Hundred and Twenty-Seven || ???

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: Bad**

The Overlord waits with patience, eyeing the atmosphere of dying orange. A sun with no warmth. A sky with no wind. Nothing to stimulate the mind except for one lone HEX colour, ff8800.  
The one he seeks out will be arriving in time.  
Prime Empire had been unsuccessful. Far from it. The efforts of Unagami, the Mechanic and his own son had been all but in vain. He had been suppressed by a force familiar to him. The force of the one who has caused so much trouble...who has caused _all _of this. The one who had cursed him to forever wander these grounds.  
The Hackergirl.  
There's something familiar about her. Something that reminds him of..._no. _She can't be. It would be complete and utter _outrage _for her to be.  
"You summoned me, Lord Urutora?" he can hear the voice of one of his allies murmuring from the doors of the throne room he's confined to.  
_"Come in, Quill..." _he orders.

A smile creeps across the Overlord's face as the Rito he'd employed the services of crouches down on one knee and bows his head in respect. Many seem to be afraid of the Overlord...others feign their support in order to exploit his generosity. He senses _this _one is different. He isn't afraid, and his support is genuine. An honest, _loyal _servant. Skilled in combat, skilled in the art of secrecy. Not just obedient, but _obliged _to do everything asked of him. The Overlord's had few and far memorable warriors fighting for his cause over the millennia, but to say Revali isn't one of them would be utterly fallacious. He's everything the Overlord ever could have _asked _for...and yet, he still manages to impress with every report he gives.

"Where are the Heroes of the Triforce?" the Overlord inquires. "Do you have their current locations?"  
"Princess Zelda seeks out her father in New Ninjago City," Revali explains, "along with the assistance of a Nindroid warrior they call P.I.X.A.L Borg." He stands up, his eye contact slowly reaching the deity's. "Queen [Y/N], King Ganondorf and Bowser Jnr have journeyed to Zora's Domain, alongside Lord Daruk and the mother of the Pianta Champion. Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu, Princess Midna, Master Lloyd, Master Link, Master Mario, Lady Carta and Miss Rogers remain within Delfino Castle as we speak. All are healthy and well."  
"What of the Hackergirl?" he inquires. "Have you found her yet?"  
"Urbosa, Kai and Bowser have been searching for _five _years, my lord," he reminds him. "As we know, she likes to hide out of sight...out of mind. It's _despicable, _how long she's been able to get away with this act..."  
"And...what of the _other _one? he murmurs.  
_"What_ other one, sire?"  
"Your wife."  
"She's expecting our third child. Another son."  
"Another son, eh? Perhaps he shall make a _fine _warrior one day, Quill. And how are your other two?"  
"My daughter...she's rather _reckless _with a bow," he admits. "She's already shot Urbosa's aunt and father within two days of each other. And I have _also _discovered that she has inherited her mother's gift. A gift that _I _now possess...thanks to the foolishness of the Water Ninja. What's stopping me from freeing you from this place?"  
"The golden power of the Deities. _That's _what's stopping you." At those words, Revali lowers his head. "But what's stopping _you _from obtaining the Triforce?" He doesn't answer those words, but his silence speaks volumes. "Ah...it's your _family, _isn't it? Your wife...your son...and your _daughter."  
_"Yes, my lord..." he murmurs back.  
"I would suggest separating yourself from them. Otherwise, you'll find it_ very _difficult to do your job."  
"I know," he sighs before glancing back up. "But Lord Urutora...there _has _to be another way. Perhaps if Tessa was to join-"  
The Overlord sneers at the very suggestion.

"I will _not _have such an insolent, cowardly _wench _among my ranks," he hisses to Revali. "She exploited my gifts and turned _against _me."  
"Teresa..._worked _for you?"  
"Dolton is the reason we're all _here," _he retorts. "She and the Hackergirl are the reasonlife was given _back _to you and I...as well as Ganondorf, Urbosa and _everyone _else who returned from the dead. And it was Dolton who _delivered _the prophecy to me. That prophecy...it foresees _all _that is to happen to everyone involved with it. Revali...are you _aware _of what's to happen to you?"  
"What?"  
"You are going to die by _her _hand." The Overlord watches as his servant's eyes widen in shock. _"She_ is going to kill you...and she has _no _idea she is going to do it. The prophecy has warped and twisted _out _of control...to the degree that it _now_ has a life of its own. The denizens of the Cloud Kingdom have _tried _to get her to keep it under control, but its workings are _too _powerful for such a fool to handle_. _This is _her _fault, Revali. And yet...you _still _love her with all your heart?"  
"She...she's the _only _one who understands how I truly feel. Why I _am_ the way I am. Lord Urutora...isn't there _any _way to prevent this?"  
"You _must _do as I command if you wish to live," he orders him in a low voice as he leans forwards. "I am _well-_aware that you are the most obedient out of all of my allies...I trust that you'll accept this proposal." He holds out a hand; a slowly pulsating heart of deep grey crystal slowly fades into view. Onyx waves ripple across its surface. "Do you know what this is?"  
"No..."  
"This...is the Chaos Heart. With this, you will have the _greatest _power of all...the power to combat the Triforce and those who hold it. It will offer you a great deal of protection."  
"Where...where did you _get _it?"  
"The marital union of a fair, good-hearted princess...and a foul, disgusting monster...produces such an artefact. That fair, good-hearted princess was my youngest daughter. And that foul, _disgusting _monster was Demise's reincarnation. Thanks to an elite of mine, I was able to procure it. I...cannot host it, for I do not possess a physical body. Yet...someone with determination and drive...someone such as _yourself..._there is _no_ reason why you shouldn't be able to host the Chaos Heart."  
"Yes, my lord. I...shall host it."  
"Good _answer, _Revali." He watches on as the glass-like heart begins to float towards him. He can only watch as it slowly sinks into his chest. An intense pain courses through his veins, stinging his eyes and causing him to yell out in pain. He collapses onto the ground, clutching at the place the heart had made contact with his chest. The pain is blinding, numbing. A pain not too dissimilar to the one he had endured during that fateful day against Ganon's wind-forcing puppet.  
As quickly as the pain had struck him, it stills into nothing.

"It will take time for your body to _truly _fuse with the essence of the Chaos Heart," the Overlord declares, watching Revali stand up. "But its protection is ever-lasting, ever-_enduring. _With this power...you can bend the Sixteen Realms to your own _will. _You must persevere and train for this power to accumulate. Upon your darkest hour, you shall find that it will protect you from the Triforce.This universe is your _birth _right. _You _shall be its savior when those so-called _Heroes _fail to protect it. But do not grow _too _reliant on the Chaos Heart...or it will overwhelm you."  
"Yes, my lord..." he replies quietly.  
"Now...I have a request of you," he decides. "The Princess of the Twilight Realm...the one who has continuously resurrected those foolish heroes."  
"Princess Midna?"  
"Have her sealed away within the Ethereal Divide...alongside Misako Garmadon. And if _anyone _tries to stop you, _kill _them."  
"As...as you wish, Lord Urutora."  
"You are dismissed." Revali turns around and heads back through the doors of the Overlord's throne room. There's something about the Overlord's command that terrifies him. _He _doesn't know how to seal away someone like Midna within the void between realms. But something...something _deep _down is tempted to do so.  
To see what will happen.


	529. Chapter Five Hundred and Twenty-Eight || uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh

**Time: 12:00 AM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Zora's Domain, Lanayru Province, Kingdom of Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Okay," you begin as you watch Ganondorf emerging from the painting. "Is everyone here?"  
"Yup!" Junior beams as he jumps up and down on the spot. "I'm so excited to see the top of Death Mountain! Ooh, and can we go _shield _surfing, too?!"  
"It's _pretty _dangerous, little brother," Daruk admits to him, ruffling the top of his hair. "Maybe on the way back?"  
_"Okay..." _he quietly grumbles. You check your belt; Link had suggested for you, Ganondorf and Junior to bring your Sheikah Slates. Your one is attached, alongside a small pouch filled with plenty of Rupees.  
"It's midnight," you decide. "Do you think it'd be worth checking out somewhere to stay for the night?"  
"We _did _just wake up three hours ago in Isle Delfino," Cecelia proposes. "Is there anywhere we could stay further along the path to your hometown, Daruk?"  
"Sure _is, _Miss Cecelia!" he grins back. "There's a stable the Hylians gather at _right _by the foot of Death Mountain. Most of em' work and live there, but the place gets a few travellers here and there. Last I heard, the owner of the stable's signed an agreement with my son, who's been _runnin' _the city when I'm not there."  
"Yunobo's father, I presume?" Ganondorf asks.  
"Yeah," he replies. "Runs the minin' operations around the south, too...although we've been havin' some troubles gettin' into Dodongo's Cavern since those mechanical _men _blocked up the entrance."  
"Mechanical _men?" _you ponder. "Daruk, are you referring to _Nindroids, _by any chance?"  
"I dunno," he admits. "It's been a while since I've seen a Nindroid."  
"You _literally _saw Zane this morning, dude," Junior protests.  
"The Overlord's faction of Nindroids wear black gis and face masks," you explain to him, "not to mention they have those _lasers _on their faces. I think _those _are the kind that Daruk's talking about, Junior. And, well...I _highly _doubt Borg's got his Nindroids running around causing problems. And if Zane or P.I.X.A.L did something like that...well, I'd kick their _asses."_  
"Why don't you use the Sheikah Slate to warp us there, sweetheart?" Ganondorf asks you.  
"Sounds like a plan," you agree.

**\- - -**

Upon arriving at the stable, you notice that quite a few Hylians are talking with a Goron who appears to be quite...afraid? He's trembling where he stands, glancing up at the ominous peak of Death Mountain every once in a while. He shakes his head.  
"It...it was like a _landslide," _he murmurs to the Hylians, scratching at his silver locks. "Those mechanical men showed up in the night...grabbed _everyone _and ordered 'em to start minin' the Malice that they found across the mountain. And they have one group minin' a big ruby deposit we found in Dodongo's Cavern, too! Had 'em _trapped _in there so they can't get out!"  
"That sounds _awful," _one of the Hylians replies, clasping her hands together. "And you're the only one who managed to escape?"  
_"She _ordered me to let everyone livin' at the base of Death Mountain know if they don't vacate, she'll have _them _workin' in the mines too! This is a _complete _pain in the crag, little brothers and sisters..."  
"What's this?" Daruk asks as he places a hand on his fellow Goron's shoulder. "The brothers are all minin' for _Malice? _Why?"  
"Lord Daruk!" he yelps in reply. "What brings _you _here, brother?!"  
"I'm back from the Mushroom Kingdom," he replies. "I took a pit stop in Ninjago...and a detour after that to Isle Delfino...but I'm back now."  
"Thank _Din," _he sighs with relief. "Now that _you're _here, maybe you can get rid of those ladies forcing our brothers into such dangerous conditions!"  
"Who _are _those ladies?" Ganondorf inquires, raising a hand to his chin.  
"Didn't catch their names," the Goron admits, "but they _ain't _from around here. One's got skin like the sky...it's _bright _blue. And she has purplish-pink hair. She keeps it in a_ really _neat bun. She also wears this pointy, red-framed specs."  
"She sounds familiar..." you decide. "And what of the other?"  
_"Her?" _he shudders to you. "She...it's hard to describe. She's a shapeshifter. Took on the form of Lord Daruk. That's why everyone was so easily convinced to head to the mines in the _first _place. And then when they were all ambushed by those mechanical men...they were told to start mining or they'd be headed to the _Twilight _Realm early."  
"A shapeshifter and a blue lady," Junior ponders before reaching behind his shell. He pulls out a phone and almost immediately begins to dial someone. "I'll ask Dad, they sound _really _familiar! I _think _I've heard him talking about those two ladies before!"

_"Whaddaya **want, **Junior?" _Bowser's voice snaps on the other end of the line. _"I'm busy!"_  
"Do you know any blue ladies and shapeshifters?"he asks him.  
_"Blue ladies and shapeshifters?" _he frowns back. _"Put me on the phone to [Y/N]!" _Junior heads over to where you're standing and holds out his phone. You notice that the screen has several cracks in it.  
"My dad wants to talk to you," he replies. You take the phone in your hands and hold it up against your ear.  
"Hello, Bowser," you begin. "We're just at the base of Death Mountain now, and we've been made aware that the Goron people have been forced to mine Malice for two women. They're being held prisoner by Nindroids, and _one_ group of Gorons have been trapped away in a cave to mine for rubies."  
"Rubies?" he repeats. "In that case...I think I know who the _shapeshifter _is. One of Count Bleck's goonies. Her name's _Mimi, _and she's a _real _creep. She's obsessed with rubies. _Obsessed _with 'em, I tell ya'!"  
"And who might the other woman be?" you ask him.  
"You're not gonna like this," he admits, "but do you remember that woman who was at our fake wedding?" You have to strain to recall the memory, but you _do _remember such a woman.  
"Nastasia," you repeat. "She..._also _works for Count Bleck."  
"Yeah," he confirms before pausing for a few moments. _"Birdie! Yunobo! Link! Lloyd! Mario! There's trouble in Eldin that needs takin' care of, and I doubt it's a five-person job!"  
"What?!" _you can very faintly hear Lloyd hollering back.  
"So you lot are at the foot of Death Mountain?" Bowser continues asking you.  
"Yeah," you respond.  
"I'll be right there with the others," he decides. "Link can warp us there, right?"  
"We just arrived from a shrine warp," you confirm.  
"What shrine?" he queries.  
"The Mo'a Keet Shrine," you elaborate.  
_"What's going on, B?" _you can faintly hear Kylee asking in the background.  
_"It's nothing, Kylee,"_ he promises her. _"Why don't you stay here? I wouldn't want you to get hurt if it's Nastasia and Mimi causing all this trouble."_  
_"I can handle myself, boo!" _she chuckles back to him. _"I'm going!"_  
"We'll be there in five," Bowser tells you.  
"Cool," you reply. "I'll see you then." And with that, you hang up the call before handing Junior back his phone.  
"What's happening?" Daruk asks you.  
"We're getting reinforcements," you elaborate. "Birdie and Yunobo will be here, and so will Link, Lloyd and Mario. Oh, and Bowser and Kylee, too." Cecelia lets out a sigh and bows her head down.  
"I should head back home," she murmurs. "I'll only get in your way."  
"Don't say that," you try to comfort her. "We're just a little sidetracked. Once we get rid of those Nindroids, I'm sure that we can get _right_ back to what we had planned. And besides...you _did _teach Birdie how to use a spear. You can hold yourself in a fight."  
"I know," she murmurs. "I...it's just-" She shakes her head. _"Never mind."_


	530. Chapter Five Hundred and Twenty-Nine || Anonymous Confessions Box: The Proposal

It doesn't take long for Bowser to arrive with the others. By his side is Kylee, and in front of the duo are Mario, Link and Lloyd. Birdie and Yunobo are close by.  
_"Hey _there, little brother!" Daruk grins as he shakes Bowser's hand. "Glad you could make it at such short notice."  
_"Anything _to help a brother out," he responds with a wide beam of his own.  
"What's the summary?" Kylee inquires.  
"From what we have heard from the accounts of a Goron who managed to escape unscathed," Ganondorf explains to her, "two of Count Bleck's minions have forcefully taken over all mining operations in the Eldin region. They have imprisoned one group within Dodongo's Cavern, while the rest of the groups are stationed elsewhere."  
"The Nindroids are holding the Gorons hostage," you elaborate. "They're forcing the other nine groups to mine Malice, while they're making the group in the cavern mine rubies."  
"Rubies..." Mario contemplates. "That's _Mimi's _doing, alright."  
"So," Lloyd inquires, "what's the plan of action?"  
"Death Mountain is too hot for Hylians, Ninjagians, Piantas and humans," one of the stablehands explains. "You'll either have to purchase specialised sets of protective armour or you'll have to apply fireproof elixirs to your skin."  
"Like sunscreen?" Kylee ponders. Link slowly tenses at those words.  
"What's wrong there, buddy?" Bowser asks him. "You allergic?"  
"You mean I _didn't _have to drink it all along?" he whispers in the lowest voice he can muster to the stablehand. You all burst into laughter.  
"I'm sure there's pros and cons to _both_ applying it and drinking it," Birdie tries to assure him.  
"It tastes _awful, _Birdie," Link protests. "Like someone's scraped rusty nails along your tongue and then poured hot _acid _down your throat..."  
"Alright," Lloyd decides as he glances around at the rest of you. "Bowser, Daruk, Yunobo and Bowser Jnr don't need any elixirs or armour, they're pretty resistant to the heat."  
"I don't either," Kylee assures him, tapping the side of her right horn.  
"And neither do I," Ganondorf adds. "My people do find the heat of Death Mountain bothersome, but not life-threatening."  
"So that leaves Link, Lloyd, Mario, Birdie, Cecelia and I needing elixirs and armour," you conclude. _"And _Ganondorf, too." He leans into your ear.  
_"I don't need it," _he assures you.  
"But if you're uncomfortable," you protest, "you won't be able to focus."  
"I'll buy myself a set of armour once I'm at Goron City," he declares.  
"So...how many elixirs will we need on our way up?" Birdie asks.  
"I recommend three per person in case you run into any trouble or get side-tracked," the stablehand decides. "It'll run you about one hundred and fifty Rupees each...or about one thousand and fifty for the seven of you-"  
"How about a thousand coins?" Bowser asks her.  
"Hmm," she considers. "Coins _are _worth a lot more than Rupees. I could buy all of the supplies to refurbish the stable!" She shakes his hand. "Deal." You watch on as Bowser clicks his fingers together. A burlap sack filled to the brim with shiny, golden coins appears. He hands it over to her, and she drags it over to the stable. _"I'll just make up those elixirs for you in a moment!"  
_"Thank you," Kylee beams as she reaches up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "That was so sweet of you!"  
"Aw, _shucks..." _he blushes. "It's nothing."

While the stablehand brews the elixirs and chatters away cheerfuly to Mario, Link and Bowser Jnr, the rest of you find places to rest around a cosy campfire. You have to admit, the lack of light is making you rather sleepy. You lean up next to Ganondorf, listening to the conversations of everyone else.  
"How is a place called Death Mountain only the _second-_hottest volcano on the planet?" Junior asks the rest of you.  
"Isn't Torchfire Mountain near the Ouroborus province of Ninjago the hottest?" Mario asks Lloyd.  
"Yup," he replies while peeling the rind of an orange. "Pythor tried to push Sensei Wu in there once. Fun stuff..."  
"Eugh," you shudder. "Pythor's an _asshole. _Remember when he made me fight Ganondorf?"  
"It was like watching a dumpster fire," Birdie decides, threading a few blades of long grass into a braid.  
"Pythor's done a _lot _of bad shit over the years," Lloyd explains. "First off, before I freed him all those years ago when I was the edgiest little shit to walk the Earth, he resorted to _cannibalism _to survive being imprisoned inside the Anacondrai tomb. And then he released the Great Devourer. And _then _he resurrected the Overlord. Not to mention he's also tried to crush my mom to death, use a rocket's exhaust pipe to quote, unquote _'barbecue Kai', _and that's _only _the shit he did when we weren't all allied."  
"Pythor sounds like a real _jerk," _she agrees. "Honestly...I want to know if he has a death wish. Not _one _person can take a look at him and think he's right in the mind considering all the murder he's committed or _tried _to commit. I mean, people like that _have _to be insane."  
"You just wait until you meet Mimi," Bowser assures her. "She makes Pythor look like a _saint."_  
"How does Harumi feel about all of this?" Yunobo inquires of Lloyd. "I can't imagine she'd be too happy."  
"Yeah," Lloyd sighs. "She's pretty embarrassed, to be honest. Not many people know she's _his _daughter, and she doesn't want Echo knowing they're related, either. To be honest...I don't blame her." You all sit in silence as he pauses to sip some water from his cup. His emerald eyes are illuminated by the warm, orange flames ahead of him. "From what I've heard from Peach, Mario and Luigi, Count Bleck and his goonies have done some _pretty _fucked-up shit."  
"Like what?" Cecelia asks. Bowser shakes his head, as if he's trying to repress some memories.  
But eventually, he does speak.

"Some of the stuff he's done would put people like the Overlord and _Ganondorf _to shame," he replies quietly. "There's a realm called the Flipside. Nearly wiped out the _entire _place because of the things he did...Mario and Harumi's mom saw it with their own _eyes, _apparently. With the kind of power he has, I'm surprised Bleck hasn't overthrown the Overlord yet."  
"Harumi and her mom have met up a few times over the years," Lloyd continues. "I've only had one direct conversation with Lady Timpani that I can remember. It was a couple of weeks before the whole King _Olly _drama happened."  
"Who's that?" Yunobo asks him.  
"She's Count Bleck's wife," Bowser responds. "And Harumi's mom."  
"Anyway," Lloyd decides, "I remember her telling me that Count Bleck doesn't _want _to work for the Overlord. That he was forced to swear allegiance to him against his will...along with all of his followers."  
"Really?" Birdie murmurs. "That sounds _awful."_  
"As he's one of the Overlord's elites, Tippi hears a lot about the Overlord's plans from Bleck. And I think he _wants _us to know. Considering he was _forced _to work for the Overlord, I don't blame him."  
"So you don't think the whole Malice mining thing is an order from Bleck?" Daruk asks the Green Ninja.  
"Oh, it's _definitely _the Overlord making the calls," he assures him.  
"Have you heard anythin' else from Tippi?" Bowser asks Lloyd.  
"Not me, but Harumi. I don't know who...and I don't know _why. _But Tippi...she said that Bleck found out from the Overlord _himself _that we've now got four of his spies living in Delfino Castle now. And he's _purposely _keeping their identities hidden from the rest of his elites."  
All of your jaws drop at those words.  
"You're _shitting _me," Birdie whispers.

"Tippi doesn't know who they are," Lloyd elaborates, "and Bleck doesn't know either. All they know is that the Overlord's been getting messages from four different sources inside Delfino Castle, and that they _aren't _through technological means, so there's no way we can intercept them."  
"What _kind _of messages?" Yunobo asks nervously. "Can we find out?"  
"Whoever they are," Ganondorf mutters, "they've managed to slip past my eyes. I doubt they'll be easy to discover."  
"There's only seventy people living in Delfino Castle," Kylee declares. "God, it could be _anyone."  
_"What should we _do_, [Y/N]?" Birdie worries. "This sounds _awful!"_  
"First," Lloyd considers, "I think we can confidently rule out anyone who's openly betrayed the Overlord in all of history. If there's anything the Overlord hates, it's a _traitor. _He ended up possessing my dad and turning him into a _dragon _allbecause he didn't wanna kill me."  
"So that rules out Garmadon and Hellen," you declare. "I think we can also rule out the Hackergirl, considering she's practically banished the Overlord to stay inside the Digiverse. What other factors do you guys think we should consider?"  
"I _do _have an idea that could help us narrow down the people more likely to be in his inner circle," Kylee suggests, "but it depends on how stupid the Overlord's inner circle is. And its planning _mustn't _be openly discussed while the four guilty parties are around."  
"I have a good feeling that none of the four are here now," you respond. "I'm confident."  
"Go on," Ganondorf continues.  
Kylee nods her head.

"Mom started up this thing called the Anonymous Confession Box," she explains. "It's based on the premise that nobody's perfect and that _everyone _usually has at least one thing to fess up to. It was compulsory for all of us in the IHA to do, but we could confess to anything we wanted, no matter how big or small it was. For the last ten minutes of each agent's last shift for the week, everyone had to write down their confessions and then drop it off in something we called the Anonymous Confession Box at the reception before they left. Then, on Sunday afternoons, when nobody was in the office for the day, she, Mercer, Billie, Dad and Tom would all sit together at home and analyse everything they could for each of the confessions. Tessa designed some sort of handwriting identification software that could recognise handwriting in a database with about ninety-nine point nine nine eight percent accuracy, and they were able to cross-reference it to forms and reports people had made with their names on it to figure out who was writing what confessions. It could also recognise whether someone had been in a rush writing it, if someone had been paying attention to what they were writing...the whole shebang, if you're catching my drift. So while Mercer and Tom ran the programs, Billie, Mom and Dad would take a _good _look at what each person was actually writing on the pages. It took a while for them to gather enough evidence, but when they were finally able to figure out who it was, they got all eight of the spies. The spies turned out to be two janitors, two field agents, three IT specialists and Mom's old assistant. Not a _single _one of them got to keep their jobs when it was confirmed. There was too much evidence against them."  
"Anonymous Confession Box," Ganondorf repeats.  
"We never told the IHA what we were really doing with the confessions," she explains. "Mom lied and said that they were burning each and every one as a symbol of letting go of the past or some hocus-pocus shit like that. And _that's _why so many people let things slip. Because people _didn't _know it was being used to collect evidence for an ongoing investigation. They didn't even know there was an investigation in the _first _place. It ended up becoming so popular as a stress-reliever that Mom ended up keeping the box around, and every Friday night, the lab techs collect the funny ones and read them over a few drinks and dinner."  
"That sounds pretty crazy," Bowser agrees, "but I think it could work."  
"The only way it'll work best is if we're _all _doing it," she explains to him. "The more people submitting their confessions, the less we'll have to worry about people not wanting to."  
"But how can we do it without making people suspicious when each confession is analysed?" Lloyd queries.  
"I say we gather some light-hearted, funny and heartwarming confessions each week and read them out to everyone," Kylee suggests. "Builds trust, keeps morales high, gets everyone _comfortable _with the system."  
"What about people who don't want to do it? Or people who can't write?" Cecelia proposes.  
"It's still worth a shot," you decide. "This doesn't have to be the _only _way we gather evidence, but I'm sure it'll be very helpful. Do we have any _other _ideas?"  
"I say we keep an eye on everyone," Birdie tells you. "I know that some people are less likely to work for the Overlord, but it could _still _be anyone. Who _knows _what they've found out? Hell, I _wouldn't _be surprised if they're listening in on us right now!"  
"If...if any of you are part of the Overlord's elites," you inform the group, "please let me know. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to fire you. I want to try and help you get out of there."  
"Let _me _know and I'll smash their fuckin' _faces _in," Bowser chuckles. Everyone laughs at that statement, albeit quite nervously.  
"Elixirs are done!" the stablehand declares.

As the stablehand passes you, Mario, Link, Lloyd, Birdie, Cecelia and Ganondorf three pen-sized vials each, you're sure to pocket them.  
"You won't need to take 'em until you reach the first pools of lava," Yunobo explains.  
"Even then," Daruk adds on, "I've seen some Hylians soldier on _all_ the way up to the southern mines without even _thinkin' _of using up their stash of elixirs. But don't be too cocky."  
"That _includes _you, Ganondorf," you warn your husband. He smiles and places an arm around your shoulder.  
"There's plenty of fireproof lizards along the way to Goron City," Yunobo tells the rest of you. "It'll save you money if you can catch them and brew them into elixirs."  
"Thanks for letting us know," Lloyd responds. "Now...how do you think we should go about this? Do you think we should split into two groups?"  
"It's best if we stay together," you assure him.  
"Yeah," Birdie adds on. "I have a _really _nagging feeling that something bad's about to happen. The more of us that stay together, the less chance we get our _asses _handed to us, right?"  
"Definitely," Kylee agrees. "Do you think travelling by night will be better for us?"  
"We travel in shadows," Lloyd suggests. "Yunobo, you know Goron City best. Lead the way."  
"Sure thing," he smiles back to the Green Ninja before taking Birdie's hand and starting to walk along the sandy path.  
"Bowser," you add on, "you stay at the back. If anything tries to attack us from behind, you'll be able to deflect their blows easiest."  
"Sounds good to me," Bowser agrees, watching as Mario, Lloyd and Link are the next three to head off.  
"Can you carry me, Ganondorf?" Junior asks as he jumps up and tries to grab Ganondorf's arm. "I don't _wanna _climb up that big mountain all the time." With a shake of his head in disbelief, Ganondorf crouches down to Juniors height and lifts him up. You have to giggle at how adorable the two look together.  
"Aw," you smile as you take out your phone and snap a picture. "Midna will _love _this!" Ganondorf walks ahead, leaving you to turn and face the other four. "We'd better get going. The quicker we get to Goron City, the less reliant we'll need to be on the land."


	531. Chapter Five Hundred and Thirty || Creeper from the Steve SSBU announcement prolly did it ngl

**Time: 1:03 AM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: The Maw of Death Mountain, Eldin Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The pathway leading up to the lakes of lava are spacious and well-travelled; stony arches of solid rock act as markers of these paths. You're walking between Daruk and Cecelia, watching ahead as Lloyd, Mario and Link chuckle away about catching Jay asleep in the new and improved recreation room last night. They seem like they're having a lot of fun in each others' company.  
"It's good to see they're still close friends after all this time," you decide with a smile. "With Link, Mario, Lloyd and Kylee as the Jurors of Courage, I don't see why we shouldn't kick the Overlord's ass into next week."  
"It's been _crazy _watchin' everyone become close over time," Daruk agrees with you. "Y'know...I never would have suspected Nabooru and Cole would end up married! Or Revali and Tessa!"  
"Yeah," you laugh. "I'll say, I was pretty surprised when Birdie ended up with Yunobo. But I think they're perfect for one another."  
"He's _such _a polite young man," Cecelia agrees. "And their son is growing up to be _such _a brave, kind soul. I never imagined Birdena would be the first out of my four to end up with her partner for life, but I'm glad she has."  
"I'll say," Daruk decides, "she's _really _helped Yunobo lighten up a bit. He seems happiest when he's with her and their kid."  
"Yes," she agrees with a smile.  
"Y'know," he admits, "I'm glad they found each other. It stopped those _crags _from tryna' get Birdie and _I _together." Cecelia's eyes widen, and you burst into laughter.  
"Peach told me about that," you add on. "He said Wu was training all of you, and that during your break, everyone thought Birdie had a crush on you, but then she said, and I _quote, _'I'm not [Y/N], you know, he's too old for me.' And then _that _was when Urbosa, Hariet, Kai and Cole decided to set up Birdie and Yunobo on a date."  
"Ha ha," he chuckles back to you, "it was a pretty light-hearted _moment _considerin' everything that was going on at the time..."  
"Yeah..." you murmur in a slightly less enthusiastic voice. "I...still can't believe Ganondorf had to put up with all of that. I...can't even _begin _to describe how angry I felt when I found out he wasn't allowed to visit me while I was out. And just...how everyone _treated _him. Well, how _most _people treated him. Bowser and Kylee were two of the only people who _defended _him." You take in a deep breath. _"I'm _just glad everyone's not treating him like shit every time he opens his mouth now."  
"I am too," Cecelia agrees. "I...I was so _disgusted _when I found out what [M/N] had done to him. It was _awful."_  
"Even though it sparked a lot of shit between Revali and Tessa," you declare, "I'm glad my mother decided to take Tessa's place in the Cloud Kingdom. It was for the best-"  
The ground begins to rumble, cutting off your train of thought.

"What's going on?!" Kylee shouts as she and Birdie draw out their spears.  
"Is that an earthquake?!" Bowser roars, covering his head with his hands.  
"Must be," Daruk responds. "Watch out for falling rocks, brothers and sisters!" You watch in horror as a rock begins to hurtle towards Mario's head.  
_"Out of the way!" _Yunobo shouts at the Mushroom Kingdom's hero as a vivid red shield much like your own in shape encases his body. Mario only _just _manages to throw himself away from the menacing boulder. It shatters upon hitting the shield, leaving sand and pebbles crumbling onto the ground. The shaking gradually stills, leaving the rest of you glancing around nervously.  
"You...you saved my _life..." _Mario murmurs, clutching at his chest in complete and utter disbelief. "Thank you, Yunobo."  
"No problem, goro," he responds. "Are you okay?"  
"I think I'm a little shocked," he admits, "but we should keep going."  
"We definitely should," Lloyd agrees as he turns to the rest of you. "Anything broken?"  
"No," Ganondorf, Link, Cecelia, Daruk and Mario respond.  
"Nope," Birdie, Junior, Bowser and Kylee add on.  
"How about you, [Y/N]?" Lloyd inquires. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm alright," you assure him before turning to face Daruk. "How frequent are the earthquakes here?"  
"We'll usually get a slight tremor or two every couple of months. That was _nothing_ outta' the ordinary."  
"Stay on your guard," Ganondorf advises the rest of you as you all begin to head off again.


	532. Chapter Five Hundred and Thirty-One || t h e y ' r e   o n t o   u s .

**Time: 11:11 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Kai Smith, Ignacian Champion of Ninjago  
Motives: ???**

Kai's sitting on the windowsill in his room, watching the leaves of the Pianta Forest's many trees rustling in the air. It's peaceful and tranquil, a blinding contrast to the chaos and disorder that was the Prime Empire video game. He's had a lot going on lately...  
_"Can you hear me?!" _Bowser hollers in his head. Kai winces at the voice. Out of all the powers the Overlord's granted him, telepathy between him and his three fellow elites is the biggest curse of them all._"Boy, have **I **got some news for **you **guys!"  
"What is it, Koopa?" _Revali hisses. _"I'm trying to rest."  
"Can this wait until you're back in Delfino Castle?" _Urbosa sighs in addition.  
_"It can't," _Bowser protests.  
"Relax," Kai assures him using his thoughts. "It can't be _that _bad. Are you sure you aren't jetlagged?"  
_"I'm being serious," _he decides. _"Count Bleck's been tellin' Harumi's mother that the Overlord has four spies stationed, and Lloyd relayed that fact to [Y/N]. They don't know it's us, but Kylee, [Y/N] and Ganondorf are already discussin' plans to weed us out."_  
"You're kidding," Kai murmurs. "How'd Bleck find out about us _anyway? _Didn't the Overlord want us hidden from the rest of his elites until our formal introduction tomorrow?"  
_"Lord Urutora told Bleck that he had four people stationed in Delfino Castle at the last meeting," _Revali explains. _"He didn't tell him it was us. I don't think we need to worry."_  
"We need 'em to stop discussing their plans to find us out," Kai proposes. "Bowser, _split _them up as best you can. I'll let the Overlord know what's going on. He's going to have to send reinforcements."  
_"I've got my tracker on," _Bowser assures him. _"He's already told Mimi and Nastasia we're here."_  
_"Stay safe," _Urbosa pleads.  
_"It's dangerous out there," _Revali adds on in a matter-of-fact tone, _"and it's likely that neither of them know you're on their side."_  
_"If everything goes to shit," _Bowser informs the other three, _"remember the pact we made."_  
"Of course," Kai repeats. "But how are we going to get the heat off our backs?"  
_"We plant evidence on someone else,"_ Urbosa tells him. _"If it doesn't stop them from figuring us out, it'll at least throw them off for a while."_  
"I say we plant evidence on Gadd," he decides. "Cole's heard Luigi rambling on about how shady the guy is. I don't think anyone would be surprised."  
_"And the other three?" _Revali prompts him.  
_"Midna," _Bowser decides. _"She's done some pretty shady things for him before..."_  
_"I propose we pin some evidence to Dyer," _he continues. _"Considering he created Unagami, and considering Unagami resurrected the Overlord's son, the work's already laid out for us. And what about you, Urbosa? Who do you think?"  
"Tessa," _she decides. _"Everyone thinks she's involved, anyway."  
"No!" _Revali snaps at her. _"Are you out of your mind?! She's doing everything in her power to stop the Overlord! She's the last person who'd be involved!"  
"And how is it **any** different to Bowser suggesting my sister?" _she sneers back.  
_"Shut up and **listen **to me!" _Bowser orders.  
Kai's relieved as the two Hyruleans fall silent.

_"We need a plan of attack," _the Koopa proposes. _"We need someone from Delfino Castle showin' up here at Death Mountain unexpectedly. And we need them to be actin' up. The Overlord's given us those pins to control minds with, but they're too obvious. I know I'm going against the one rule the Overlord's asked of us, but I'm gonna let Nastasia know that I'm part of the elites. And I'm going to get her to control whoever comes here. You three, pick one."_  
"I say Midna," Kai decides. "She has the Triforce of Power. Historically, _people _with the Triforce of Power have turned out to be evil _scum."  
"No!" _Urbosa hisses. _"Not Midna! She's too powerful to be controlled!"  
"It's on you, Revali," _Bowser declares. _"Who do you think? Say the word and I'll make it happen." _Kai listens for a while, noting the Rito's somewhat long pause.  
_"I'm sorry, Urbosa," _he sighs to her, _"but Kai's right. Midna's an easy target, and she likes to argue back. If the Heroes are too busy interrogating her for every last bit of information they think she has, then they'll delay finding out that we're his elites."  
"If **you're **so confident you can convince the others that Midna is willingly working for the Overlord," _she snaps at the three, _"then you can do it yourselves."  
"Kai," _he continues, choosing to ignore her, _"you and Urbosa stay here. Bowser, you needn't worry about blowing your cover. I'll deliver Midna to Death Mountain myself and then return before the Sun even rises. Where is Nastasia?"  
"She's waiting by Eldin Tower at the moment to ambush us as per the Overlord's command," _Bowser replies. _"She's been told to target Daruk and Ganondorf. But you'd better hurry up, because we're about forty minutes away from there. If you get caught, you're done for."  
"I'll be back before you know it," _Revali promises him.  
And with that, the voices of Kai's fellow elites drown into silence.  
He leans his head against the glass of his window and lets out a sigh.  
_He never knew it'd be this dangerous._


	533. Chapter Five Hundred and Thirty-Two || There Are Four Impostors Remaining

**Time: 11:14 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm  
Motives: Good**

Midna's not one to read very often. But she's finding it quite interesting today. As she sits curled up on a bean bag inside the library's newly redesigned reading room, she picks at a bag of caramel-coated popcorn while flicking the page to a book on the historical landmarks of Hebra.  
"Ha!" she chuckles as she jabs a finger at a page depicting the ruins of a former lord knight's manor. "That place had a fully working cannonball _transport _system!"  
"Whatcha' _doing?" _a voice ponders from the door. Midna glances up to find Olivia standing there. She's rather fond of Isle Delfino's lost princess. So bright and cheerful...so innocent and lively. Midna misses those days.  
"I'm reading some history on Hebra's ancient ruins," she replies. "Of course, it's all _false _and I can state from first hand experience why it's so."  
"Ooh!" she ponders, grabbing a bean bag and dragging it over to Midna's left. "Do tell!"  
"You see," she decides as she holds out the leather-bound book to the child, "it says here that Snowpeak Ruins had sustained a lot of cannonball damage because of an attack on the old manor. But do you see those lever systems there?" She points over to diagrams of the old steel levers that she'd long ago witnessed the Hero of Twilight shoving canonballs into. "Those helped the knights who lived in the manor carry the canonballs around. And...while I was searching for something with the Hero of Twilight inside of the ruins, well...we _may _have accidentally caused some damage-"  
_"...Borg? Gadd?!" _the duo can hear Tessa hollering.  
_"They're working on the machines, Tess!" _Billie shouts back.  
_"What's wrong?!" _Peach calls out from somewhere else in the library.  
_"The electronic sensors in Kylee's arm have just picked up **really **high numbers of Nindroids closing in on the Heroes!" _she worries. _"They're going to be ambushed and I can't contact them! Something's interfering with all the phones in Delfino Castle!"  
"Shit!" _Billie winces. _"You think we should send in reinforcements?"_  
"I'd better go and check on them," Midna tells Olivia. "I'll tell you more of Snowpeak Manor's story later."  
"Okay!" she agrees before getting up and skipping out of the room.

Midna walks out of the reading room to find Peach and Billie pacing up and down Tessa, Borg and Gadd's office; Tessa is busy trying to type away on her desktop computer.  
"I'm running all _sorts _of diagnostics, but they're coming back negative!" she worries. "I think we've been hacked!"  
_"Hacked?!" _Billie frowns. "But how?!"  
"It might be a practical joke," Peach suggests. "Although, the timing is _rather _inconvenient."  
"Is everything alright?" Midna inquires as she steps into the room. "I couldn't help but to hear what you were all talking about. Did you say that those _Nindroids _were after the Heroes?"  
"Excellent timing," Tessa decides. "Do you think you could make it to them in time? They're about twenty-five minutes away from Eldin Tower."  
"That's plenty of time," she assures her. "Should I bring anybody else?"  
"Only anyone who can handle the heat," Billie advises. "That place gets ground-surface temperatures off the _charts!"  
_"I'll go by myself," she assures them. "Oh, I hope Junior's alright..."  
"Are you sure?" Billie asks. "'Cause if _those _assholes need an extra serving of whoop-ass, I'm _more _than happy to dish it out."  
"Aren't you investigating the recent eruptions?" Peach queries.  
"Oh..._right. _I guess I can't help."  
"I'll be fine," Midna promises them. "I've handled _worse _than a group of glorified statues."  
"You let us know if you're in danger," Tessa orders, "and we'll get you out of there as soon as we can."

**\- - -**

Midna rushes out of the south-west elevator and makes her way to the portrait portal of Zora's Domain. She pauses in front of the painting, and it's at this point that a strange sensation arises in her head...a voice. Not one belonging to someone she know, but one of an otherworldly nature.  
_"Don't...he's after you..."_  
She shakes her head, pinning it down to a mixture of nerves and partial sleep deprivation.  
"I've been up _all _night exploring Delfino Castle," she decides. "I'm _hearing _things. Remember your _courage, _Midna." Her hands prop up against the portrait's frame, and she pulls herself up to the warbling surface.  
She's about to step through when a voice cuts her off.  
"Fancy seeing _you _here, Princess Midna."  
Midna jumps back from the painting and turns around to find..._nobody._  
Not a _single _soul except for her own.  
"I'm hearing things," she whispers to herself before shaking her head. "Maybe I should call someone else to go in my stead. No, but there's no time to be so selfish and inconsiderate." She spins towards the painting again, and that's when she finds herself face-to-face with Revali

_"Argh!" _she shrieks as she stumbles over in shock. "You _scared _me, you idiot!" She clutches at the back of her head in pain; she'd hit it when tumbling over. "Who do you think you _are, _sneaking around the castle like that?!"  
"I could ask the same of you," Revali decides as he loads an arrow into his bow. He pulls the string back a few times to check that it's still highly-strung. "Listening in on private conversations, writing those exchanged dialogues down...people like _you _are the reason the Overlord has failed to claim his birthright."  
"You must be pinned," she guesses before going to check the back of his neck. She parts the feathers aside and tries to feel for the tell-tale, smooth bump of the LED light.  
But not _one _bump is to be found.  
"I'll admit," he assures her as he steps forwards, raising his bow at her head, "I was a little hesitant when he first asked me to join his cause." She slowly backs towards the painting, and he takes another step. "But there's something truly..._invigorating _about the power he has granted me."  
"Revali," she warns him, _"stand _down."  
"And admit _defeat _at the hands of _another _Dragmire?" he scoffs back. _"Don't _make me laugh, Midna. First, it was your brother taking away _my _chance to save Hyrule from complete and utter annihalation. _Then, _it was your father sending that _disgusting _puppet to senselessly beat the life out of me _and_ ravage my corpse while I waited for _one _hundredyears for some brain-dead _amnesiac _to tame it. You, Midna? If you think you'll be the third person to best me, then you'd better think again."  
"Snap _out _of it!" she tries to argue with him. "The Overlord won't let you survive after your usefulness to him has expired. He'll just _kill _you, like he _tried _to kill Garmadon!"  
"That _won't _happen," he assures her, "and do you know _why _that is? Because he _needs _me."  
"He won't need you when he has everything he could ever want!" she snaps back. "He'll _throw _you away like the waste of life you _are."_  
"Through the painting," he orders her. "Lloyd and Harumi were told by Bleck's wife that there's spies in Delfino Castle. Lloyd's told [Y/N], and _Kylee's _already planning out ways to weed me and my three allies out. You're going to help me convince them _otherwise."  
_"Or _what?" _she sneers. "You'll _poke _me to death with those stupid arrows. Do you have _any _idea who I am-"  
She kicks and flails about as he pins her against the wall.

As he presses a cloth damp with a sedative against her mouth and nose, he can't help but to smile at her squirming. She's putting up quite the fight, but it won't be long before she falters. Her hands are already trembling out of sheer exhaustion. He leans in towards her ear.  
"You underestimate the amount of power I _have_, Midna," he murmurs to her. "I'm not just in the Overlord's elites...I'm his _second-_in command."  
_"And what would Tessa say if she found out?!" _she protests through muffled speech.  
"I'm doing this to _protect _her," he decides. "And I'm doing this to protect our _children. I _don't want them to grow up in a world where they're taught they will _always _be lesser than some disgusting, scheming _bastards _who gets powers bestowed on them by foolish gods. Such a world is..._unjust, _don't you think?" Her eyelids are starting to droop, but still, she holds on. She's being ever-so-resistant. "Tell me, Midna...how does it _feel? _Carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders when you're not even _trained _to do so? How is it fair that _you _should have to do as the Light Deities command when they _shunned _your ancestors for standing up for what was right? For standing up for power belonging to those who _worked _for it?"  
_"Don't do this, Revali..." _she murmurs. _"You'll...only upset the Heroes..."_  
"I don't _care _about them," he protests. "And I never _will."_  
_"Zelda and Tessa. They...they _**trust **_you. Don't do this to them, Revali."_  
He draws back his fist and throws it into her face, causing her to crumple onto the ground.  
He then glances up at the cameras, that he'd managed to scramble the signals of with his newfound powers.  
"Nya _Smith," _he decides with a smirk, "you made the _biggest _mistake of your life that day inside the Digiverse. And because of it, the Overlord will _win _this battle."  
He throws Midna through the painting before jumping through himself.


	534. Chapter Five Hundred and Thirty-Three || it's nassy time!

**Time: 1:36 AM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
** **Location: Eldin Tower, Eldin Province, Hyrule  
** **Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
** **Motives: Good**

While Ganondorf, Link, Mario and Cecelia had applied their first dose like sunscreen, you, along with Birdie and Lloyd, had all made the grave mistake of drinking your first dose of the fireproof elixir. The way Link had described its taste before was _generous. _To say it had seared your throat is a blatant _understatement. _It had completely ravaged your oesophagus, burning deep holes in the pit of your stomach. It had felt like being jabbed with a thousand needles in the mouth while having lemons squeezed into your eyes and up your nostrils. The blinding pain you'd endured was nightmarish, to say the least. You've sat through villain _monologues_ less agonising than the fireproof elixir. And yet...it had only taken _ten_ mere seconds of your _life_ to decide that fact. Your torturous suffering of ten seconds had been met with bellows of laughter from Bowser, Ganondorf, Daruk and Kylee, who had all found your stupid decision amusing. While you're feeling fine now, you're unsure if swigging some of the dribbly lava in the nearby pools would have hurt less.  
"That's going _straight _on Chirp, sis..." Kylee chuckles to herself as she finishes filming.  
"I'm not gonna lie," Birdie adds on, "this is an _awesome _vacation. I _still _can't believe you and Lloyd thought it was spicy, [Y/N]."  
"Honestly," Lloyd assures her, "after the torture and suffering we went through with the damn elixir, I think I'm _permanently _numbed to heat of all kinds."  
"Even _Beyoncé's _Heat?" Kylee queries with a grin. "Not gonna lie, that's my favourite perfume!"  
_"Same!" _Birdie grins. "My parents actually _banned _the perfume from the house when I was fifteen."  
"Yeah," Cecelia adds on, "I think you always sprayed at least _three _bottlesof it whenever you came back from Old Delfino Castle. It was costing your father a _fortune _to replace."  
"Hey," she assures her, "at _least _it masked the smell of Garmie's Parsley pretty damn well."  
At those words, Cecelia frowns.  
"What in the Sand Bird's name is Garmie's _Parsley, _Birdena Cavaliere?"she demands.  
Lloyd bursts into laughter.

_"What do you think?!"_ Kylee can barely get out without wheezing.  
"Garmie's Parsley..." you repeat with a smile.  
"Lloyd _do _be carrying on the family business 'doe," Birdie decides, grinning as Lloyd and Kylee clutch each other in order not to stumble over from their laughter.  
_"Dude..._" Lloyd finally grins, _"your dad was _**so **_pissed off when he found out Harumi and I held a bake sale in the north-west elevator with Tessa, Link, Kai, Urbosa, Corky and Revali."_  
_"Bake sale..." _you repeat in disbelief, smiling and shaking your head. Cecelia's put her face into her palm as Birdie's shrilly laughs fill the air.  
"They don't call Lloyd and Harumi the _Green_ Ninja and the _Jade_ Empress for _nothing," _Kylee jokes.  
"You lot are _immature," _Ganondorf decides.  
"Quite right," Cecelia agrees.  
"Please," Lloyd scoffs. "Ganondorf, _you've _blazed it before. And I was _with _you."  
"This _really _isn't a conversation we should be having around Junior," you decide, gesturing towards the little Koopa who's run off ahead.  
"I wouldn't worry about it," Bowser assures you. "He can't hear us."  
"And besides," Birdie adds on, "what's life without things to _enjoy _in it?"  
"Says a former teenage marijuana enthusiast in front of her _Christian _mom," Kylee jokingly taunts her.  
"Dude," you assure her, "it's legal in Isle Delfino. And even when it wasn't, the cops were the ones _dealing _it."  
"Those old officers were _so _fuckin' sus..." Birdie grins. "Some of the shit they got away with every day...I'm shocked it took _falsified_ documents that Judge Giudice didn't even bat an _eyelid _at to finally get them punished."  
"You wonder if it's passed her courtroom before," you agree.  
"Wouldn't surprise _me," _Cecelia murmurs. You notice that Bowser's squinting off at the distant Sheikah-made tower of sandstone and blue energy in suspicion.  
And Mario notices this, too.

"Is everything _okay,_ Bowser?" Mario asks as he glances towards the point that's got his frenemy so interested.  
"There's someone on that tower up there," he decides, pointing a finger at it. You notice a slender, vaguely cloaked silhouette, alongside the figure of someone who's closer to Mario's height. Every so often, their heads will turn around, suggesting they aren't aware of your presence.  
"Travellers," Link suggests. "From the heights, I'll say it's a Gerudo and a Hylian...or _maybe _a Sheikah."  
"Could be Ninjagian," Lloyd offers.  
"I don't think it's a Gerudo up there," Ganondorf protests. "They're _too _thin."  
"Yeah," you add on, "have you guys _seen _Urbosa? She could probably crush Bowser's skull with nothing but her _thighs!"_  
"Maybe it's a _really _tall Hylian and a really _short _Hylian," Daruk offers.  
"But what in Rosalina's name are they doing up there at _this _time of night?" Birdie frowns. "Considering that Goron miner was warnin' everyone _but _us not to head up to Goron City, it'd be _pretty _stupid for tourists to be around. I'm gonna go and warn 'em to leave."  
"I _don't _think that's a good idea, Birdie," Cecelia admits. But she's already started to wander off. _"Birdie...come back!"  
_Bowser pulls you all behind a wall-like structure of rock, to which you all follow suit.  
"I'm sure it's nothing," he assures the rest of you, "but _just _in case...we should stay here."

"What is she _doing?" _Yunobo murmurs as Birdie proceeds to jump up and down and wave her arms about furiously.  
"I _think _it's Morse code," Kylee jokes. Lloyd hides a snort. "Let me translate. _Ahem. _Did y'all good Christian folks know that u/CummyBot2000 has now _officially _been unbanned from Reddit dot com?" This time, you have to hide a laugh of your own. "I'd like to thank the the following subreddits: r/Chonkers, r/Copypasta, r/dankmemes..." By now, a lot of you are laughing at Kylee's rattling off of communities on the site. "...r/me_irl, r/AmITheAsshole, r/FilthyFrank...r/MadeMeSmile, r/HumansBeingBros, r/CrackheadCraigslist-"  
"Hold on," Cecelia tells her, holding her hand in front of Kylee's chest. She points her other hand over to the tower.  
The figures are now watching Birdie rather intently.

"Hey!" Birdie shrieks up at the tower-climbing enthusiasts. "Can you hear me?!"  
_"Um, loud and clear!" _a strangely familiar voice echoes from the top. You _feel _like you've heard it before...and it looks like it's striking familiarity in Mario and Bowser's minds, too.  
"Do I _know _her?" Mario asks Bowser slowly.  
"I dunno about you," he replies, "but I think I've heard her before."  
"There's something about that voice..." Kylee continues.  
"I've definitely heard it before," Lloyd agrees.  
"It's familiar," Link adds on.  
"Yeah," Junior decides.  
"You're right," Daruk tells the rest of you. "But where have we heard it?"  
"I don't recognise it," Ganondorf admits.  
"Neither do I," Cecelia assures the rest of you.  
"I've never heard that voice in my life," Yunobo pipes in.  
"Okay," you decide, "it's someone _all _of us except for Ganondorf, Cecelia and Yunobo know. Do you think it's someone we met _before _I fused the Sword of the Shine Sprites and the Sword of the Power Moons together?"  
"Ganondorf didn't leave your side for a _second, _boo," Kylee assures you.  
"It was _definitely _after that whole fiasco," Lloyd decides. "Come to think of it...I think I recognise it. Just before we returned to Isle Delfino. At [Y/N] and Bowser's..._wedding."_  
"Hey, you're _right!" _Bowser decides. "Ganondorf didn't show up until after everyone finished yappin'! And Yunobo and Cecelia weren't even _there!"  
_"Who _are _you?!" Birdie exclaims to the figures.  
_"Uh, I can't disclose that information, 'kay? It's against what I've been hired to do, and I **really **don't like being a team player."  
_Mario and Bowser's eyes widen in sudden recognition.  
_"Nastasia,"_ they whisper to each other before rushing out towards Birdie.

_"What are you doing, guys?!" _you hiss as the duo rush out in an attempt to get Birdie's attention. _"You're going to get yourself caught!"_  
"There's two of them and ten of us," Lloyd assures you as he, Yunobo and Link stand up. "We'll be _fine."_  
"I'm sure it's nothing," Junior agrees. You shake your head in disbelief, watching the Koopa prince walking out in the open air alongside Kylee and Ganondorf.  
"Yeah," Kylee grins, _"praise _u/CummyBot2000-"  
"Will _you _shut up about your little _man _wench?" Ganondorf hisses at her.  
"I am a bot," she retorts in a monotonous voice, "and this action was performed automatically. Please contact the moderators of this subreddit if you have any questions or concerns." He scowls at her high-pitched, nasally voice proceeding to rattle off every copypasta in the book.  
It's at this point that you can feel the Triforce mark on your hand beginning to burn.  
You lift it up and watch its furious glow.  
"Something _bad's _about to happen," you tell Cecelia and Daruk. "Stay here and _don't _move."  
_"You know," _the shorter figure continues, _"you're disturbing the extended daily break period of my workers allocated to the natural effects of the circadian rhythm with all that racket. _**That's **_not being a team player, you guys. That's, like, being _**really **_counter-productive and disrespectful. Time is money, so quit wasting both."_  
"Yo, _shawty!" _Kylee hollers back. "Get your ass down here! I want a _word _with you!" You watch on in absolute horror as the shorter figure jumps off the edge of the tower...  
...and stops _right _in front of Kylee.

You're able to catch a better glimpse of the figure in the light, and her sky-blue complexion, pink hair tied back into a tight bun and deep violet eyes hidden behind a pair of vivid red cat-eye spectacles is enough to tell you that you are _indeed _looking at the woman who had forced you to marry Bowser as per Harumi and Bleck's orders. She's dressed in the same professional white blouse and pencil skirt you'd seen her donning on the day, and she doesn't look phased _whatsoever _by the heat of Death Mountain. You can't help but to scowl at her very presence. A _lot _of shit that's happened is as a result of her abilities.  
"So the _Overlord _has you doing his biddings, wench?" Ganondorf demands of the woman. "And what, may I ask, is the incentive for _doing _so?"  
"Um, _actually," _she assures him while pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose, "I'm just following _orders, _Your Highness. I'm Count Bleck's _assistant, _you see, and _he _works for the _Overlord_ now. So _yeah, _don't shoot the _messenger _or however it goes. Actually, if you should be mad at _anyone, _it's the Overlord's second-in-command who brought my intern here in the _first_. Such a polite, _dedicated _young man. She didn't even make a _fuss!"  
_"What intern?!" Lloyd demands as he clenches his fists together. Nastasia points up at the tower; the slender figure is slowly floating down towards them.  
"I trust you recognise Princess Midna?" she queries. "She's such an obedient intern...she's done _everything _I've asked of her. No _more, _no less. She's a _real _team player, and you can take _that _to the_ bank,_ 'kay?"  
"Look, Nassy," Bowser pleads while holding his hands up, _"don't _do this. Not in front of her son."  
"It's _Nastasia," _she sternly reminds him, "'kay, Lord Bowser? It's actually _really _unprofessional for you to be using nicknames to your superiors, y'know?"  
"Like I'd ever work for _Bleck's _goonies!" he scoffs back.  
"Hmm," she ponders as she bows her head down. "The Count isn't _that _bad, y'know. He's _really _kind-hearted and selfless. He's granted me a life I could _never _dream of having, and he's saved Lady Timpani's _life, _and he's _such _a thoughtful father-"  
"Are you _kidding _me?!" Lloyd hollers back. "Not _once _has he visited Harumi or her daughter! What kind of joke _is _this?!" She quickly adjusts her glasses, and a red flash of light fills the air for a few brief moments.  
"That's _really _not the attitude to be having in a professional working environment," she reprimands him before floating over towards him. "I ought to make you write a one thousand page essay on the importance of civil and professional conduct within the working environment."  
_"Anything you say, Miss Nastasia..." _Lloyd murmurs in a trance-like voice.  
"And Kylee," Nastasia continues. "You can _join _Lloyd. I don't think your language was _appropriate _just then. It _really _wasn't on, 'kay?"  
_"Of course, Miss Nastasia," _Kylee replies in the same, trance-like voice. _"I don't know how I let myself slip through the cracks. I'll further punish myself and write a _**two **_thousand page essay!" _You watch in complete and utter horror as the duo proceed to walk off together, their arms linked together.  
"And Lord Bowser?" she concludes.  
"Uh...I will write a _three _thousand page essay?" he tries to ask her.  
"Drop the act, 'kay? I _got_ your memo. Don't worry about pretendin' to be on their side."  
Your jaw drops at those words.  
_Bowser..._you think in disdain. _He's one of the four spies!_

"Thank _Morton," _Bowser sighs with relief. "I was worried I was gonna have to keep up the act for a while. I'm _glad _I can be open about my allegiance to Lord Urutora with you, Nassy."  
"I told you, Bowser. _Don't _call me that."  
"Lord Urutora?" Cecelia worries. "As in...the _Overlord?!"  
_"I can't _believe _it!" you hiss. "What a _rat!" _You go to draw out the Sword of Sols, but Daruk stops you.  
_"Bowser hasn't told her that we're here," _he whispers. _"Get outta' here, and **go** and get back up." _You nod your head, and you're about to turn on your Sheikah Slate, but it doesn't turn on.  
_"Shit," _you mutter angrily. "We're stuck here."  
"So he brought Midna here?" Bowser continues. "How'd he manage _that?"_  
"Dunno, but she was knocked out when he delivered her. Had to wake her up _myself, _and that was _kind _of a real set-back. What did he think bringing _her _was going to do?"  
"It was my idea," he assures her. "Tippi's been blabbing away to Harumi and Lloyd about me and the other three who've been keepin' an eye on things in Delfino Castle. Bleck knows the Overlord stationed us, but _not _who we were. Lord Urutora's gonna reveal the four of us to the rest of the elites _tomorrow, _but he wants _him _to get rid of Bleck first."  
"Considering he managed to subdue a _Twili," _she replies, "which, y'know, is _no _easy task...I don't doubt he could take out the Count. But...does he _really _have to?"  
"He ain't gonna kill Count Bleck. He's _just _going to beat him senselessly. Think the Overlord needs him alive for a bit longer because of something to do with the _Chaos _Heart. But he's been feedin' secrets to Tippi, and by _proxy, _feedin' secrets to Lloyd and Harumi. So the Overlord wants him out of the picture. He wants him to leave."  
"And, like, what if that doesn't _work? _Because, like, I _know _it won't."  
"Then I guess the Overlord will just tell him to shove off _personally. _Anyway...what do you plan on doin' with these guys? They're _pretty _useless."  
"They can join the Nindroids in weeding _out _those non-team-players, y'know? And I'm sure once we've hollowed out this place, we can just leave 'em to drown in Death Mountain's crater or somethin'. Wasn't that how the Sage of _Fire _went?"  
"Dunno," he decides. "Just before we head off, Nastasia...why'd _Mimi _come?"  
"Ugh," she mutters quietly, "it's _my _turn to watch her again. She's so _unruly _for a five thousand year old Oni, it's not _funny. _O'Chunks and I have had _enough _of her bullshit, but she's such a _suck-_up to Bleck. At least I was able to find a mine filled to the brim with rubies to keep her busy."  
"Isn't that, like, _ten_ in Oni years?" he replies.  
"Yup," she replies. "Hasn't aged a _day _since you and I...y'know...kinda fought against each other because of the whole Dark Prognostics thing. Anyway, I...uh...we should _probably_ finish collecting up all that Malice for the Overlord. It's not gonna mine _itself, _y'know?"  
"Yeah," he decides. "Anything you need me to do?"  
_"He, _like, told me to give this to you." She passes him a piece of paper. "Said he wants to meet up with you. Has something _important _to tell you. I'll have Princess Midna go along with you so that you don't get ambushed for lookin' too suspicious. And, yeah, I'll get _these _guys stationed around the mines."  
"Where are those mines again?" he asks her. "I forgot."  
At those words, Nastasia's eyes narrow.

"You should _really _remember these things, Bowser," she reprimands him. "Dodongo's Cavern is beneath that _really _big Goron monument with all those statues of their heroes. And then the nine Malice mine sites are located at the Abandoned North Mine, Goro Cove, Gorko Tunnel, a _little _bit south-west of the Bridge of Eldin, the Isle of Rabac, in-between the Isle of Rabac and Lake Darman, the eastern _edge_ of Lake Darman, the halfway marker on the path at Death Mountain, and _finally, _we're collectin' some Malice from Divine Beast Vah Rudania. Can you _believe _Ganondorf just left it lying around?"  
"He's even _stupider _than some of the other people we work with in Delfino Castle," he decides. "Don't even get me _started _on his ex-wife Hellen Gravely. She's about as dumb as a box of rocks."  
"Oh, _yeah. _I heard about her insubordination. What a _bitch, _am I right?"  
"Yeah," he agrees. "And let me just say..._Queen [Y/N]? She's the biggest whore I know." _You scowl at those words, and Cecelia has to hold you down in order to prevent you from giving away your location. "She was sleepin' around with one of the Champions behind Ganondorf's back. And then that asshole she slept with had the nerve to _justify _it for her because his _then _girlfriend slept with Ganondorf at their wedding reception."  
"It was _one _time," you mutter to Cecelia. "And besides, Revali and I have sorted things out with Ganondorf and Tessa. It's _behind _us now."  
"Wow..." Nastasia tells Bowser. "Delfino Castle sounds like a _real _chaotic working environment. _Surely _that breaches _so _many rules and regulations."  
"I _know, _right?" he replies. "Anyway, I'd better go and see what _he _wants. I'll see you at tomorrow's meeting, okay-"  
"What...what's going _on?" _Yunobo murmurs. "Am I _dreaming?"  
"Shit," _he curses, "it didn't _work _on him! But why?!"  
"Like," she panics, "I thought my power was supposed to, like, control _everything!"  
_"Bowser?!" Yunobo frowns. "What's going on?!"  
"He knows too much!" she yells. _"Get _him outta' here!" You hear a loud thud, followed by the sound of Bowser cussing under his breath and Yunobo slumping over on the ground.  
_"He'll _be able to deal with him," the Koopa grunts in pain to her. "He _always_ knows what to do."  
"Have a Nindroid escort of fifty," she says in her former calm tone as she adjusts her glasses again. "If this Goron steps out of line, they'll _shoot _him into compliance. As for me, I'll station these guys at the mines and then make sure Mimi isn't causing any disruptions. Sound good, Bowser?" He nods his head in response, and you can only watch in horror as Bowser proceeds to carry Yunobo away, followed by a large entourage of Nindroids who march behind him in a uniform fashion. It doesn't take long for Nastasia and the others to disappear with a similar flash of light that you'd seen before. You're not sure how you'd resisted the effects of the flash, or how Cecelia, Daruk and Yunobo had managed to, either. But then again, Bowser had resisted it, too.  
Nastasia doesn't even know you're _here._


	535. Chapter Five Hundred and Thirty-Four || The Tea with UV

**Time: ???  
Location: Laughy's Karaoke, New Ninjago City, Ninjago Empire  
Subject/s: Violet Urutora  
Motives: ???**

The infamous karaoke and boba tea bar where Violet had met Harumi for the first time has been going for about eleven years strong now. There's something nostalgic about hearing the drunken, off-key Serpentine-accented singing...watching several patrons from afar stumbling around aimlessly underneath the multicoloured lights. For a while, it had been home to her. Not _actual _home...but something similar to that. Violet takes her usual seat by the wooden bar, an old barstool with one leg slightly shorter than the other three. She likes the way it rocks slightly; it's subtly jarring, yet so _soothing _to her.  
"I'll grab a lemon honey with boba and whiskey," Violet declares in a strong voice over the instrumental version of _Welcome to the Jungle. _She reaches for her purse and pulls it out of her bag. "Make it a double shot."  
"Coming _right _up, UV," the Hypnobrai bartender on shift replies as she crouches down behind the counter and takes out a white wine tumbler. She sets it down in front of Violet. "Any ice?"  
"No thanks," she responds, taking a twenty dollar bill out of her purse. Violet pushes it towards the bartender. "Keep the change, Cyndie." A smile creeps across the other woman's face, but then she spots someone taking a seat beside the bar's most frequent patron.  
"Ain't seen _your _face 'round here before, ma'am," Cyndie murmurs. Violet turns her head around, finding soft, cascading locks of snow-white hair. The new patron's iridescent eyes watch her knowingly.  
"Lady _Timpani?" _Violet chuckles. "You're a _long _way from the Jade Palace."  
"And _you're _a long way from Delfino Castle," she replies with a smile. "Please, Violet. Call me Tippi."  
"Get her what I've got..." she orders Cyndie. _"Minus _all the booze."  
"No problem," she decides. The Serpentine heads into the kitchens with the two glasses in order to start preparing the boba, leaving the Ninjagian and the Mushroom Kingdomer sitting in an awkward silence.

"So...Rumi sent ya'?" Violet asks quietly as she stares at her hands. "If it's about the money, I'm _still _trying to make it up."  
"Harumi was asked to find you by your mother," Tippi admits. At those words, Violet grimaces.  
"Tell Rumi to _tell _Urbosa she can shoveit," she mutters. "She's caused somany problems for Makeela and I...it's not even_ funny_ anymore!" She takes in a deep breath, pausing for a while to put her purse back into her bag. "Never _was, _mind you."  
"I just thought I'd let you know," she assures her. Violet finds herself letting out a sigh.  
"I'm _sorry _I snapped at you, Tippi," she apologises. "It's...it's just..._I _don't know what parts of my childhood were _worse, _being hidden away from everyone who visited my family's palace? Being frozen in _time _for about ninety years? Or...or if it was being sent away to that _stupid _fucking orphanage afterwards. _I _don't know..." Violet sighs again.  
"I'm sorry to hear," she decides. "Harumi's told me you didn't have the best childhood, but I didn't imagine it was _that _bad."  
"Oh, I only have _myself _to blame..." she whispers. "I found a way to sneak out when I was around four. And I...had a group of friends I'd always play with. We'd all run away from our parents for _days _on end just so we could hang out with each other." A small smile creeps across her face. "My uncle who lived in Hateno Village was one of those friends."  
"Master Link?" she guesses.  
"Yep," she replies. "Also in the group...well, there was this Goron kid called _Bludo_...and I'm _fairly _sure the other kid that hung out with us was Revali, but _only _because none of the kids in his town wanted to play with him. I mean, the guy's still a jack-ass. Don't _blame _'em."  
"What sort of mischief did _you _six get up to?" Cyndie asks with a smile as she sets the two glasses filled a quarter full with boba on the counter. Violet smiles, watching the Hypnobrai set down a pitcher filled with ice-cold lemon tea and a bottle of whiskey.  
"I'm glad you _asked," _she replies.  
Tippi has to hide a laugh as Violet cracks her knuckles.

"We got up to all _sorts _of shit," Violet declares in a somewhat boastful manner. "We were a _real _rotten bunch of troublemakers. We called ourselves the Bombers, and we'd always do some _really _naughty stuff."  
"Like what?" Cyndie asks as she measures out one shot of whiskey.  
"Pick a place in Hyrule," she ushers the two. "I can _assure _you we've got up to _some _sort of trouble there."  
"Hyrule Castle Town?" Tippi prompts her.  
"One time," she explains, "Revali and I managed to sneak into Hyrule Castle Town. We found Princess Zelda and...well...we thought it'd be _real _funny to convince her to run as far away out of town as she could with us. In hindsight...considering _Ganondorf _was my _grandfather, _it _probably _wasn't the smartest move. Zelda's mom found us near the Lon Lon Ranch, and thank _Yang _it was her who'd found us. She just let us two off with a warning and told us to go home before our parents found out we were missing."  
"That sounds quite sneaky," Cyndie grins. "Any misdemeanours in or around Death _Mountain?"_  
"Oh, yeah," she replies. "That time, it was all four of us. We decided to pull a _really _nasty prank on Bludo's dad, and we made him think he was losing his hearing while we were _really _just whispering all our words. We got the whole _city _in on the joke!" Violet wipes a few tears away from her eyes. "Oh, when Daruk figured out what was goin' on, he told us all to buzz off. But he still thought it was pretty funny."  
"And how about Zora's Domain?" Tippi asks.  
"Oh, I've got a _good _one!" she beams. "It was just Link and I this time, and we decided to pester Princess Mipha to teach us how to fish. For some reason, she actually agreed the first time we asked! And boy, oh _boy _was she a good teacher. Speaking of teachers, it reminds me of when Bludo and I decided to head over to Kakariko Village and stage a breakout from the school!" Violet finds herself chuckling at the very thought. "Oh, Lady Impa and Dr Purah got _really _mad at us that day."  
"Are there any other places that stick out in your mind?" Cyndie asks her.  
"Well...I remember one day when we all decided to set logs on fire and surf in the Hebra Mountains on them," she decides. "Link got _really _bad frostbite because he didn't want to wear winter clothes like the rest of us, and some of the guards from Rito Village found us near the bottom of the mountain. They got _really _mad with Revali, and his parents didn't let him hear the end of it! Come to think of it, I think _that's _one of the reasons he seems to hate Link so _much_ now..."  
"And what about Gerudo Town?" Tippi asks.  
"They all wanted to see what it looked like inside," she replies, "and so I gave them some of my clothes to wear so they could pretend to be girls. I gave them the _full _tour, and it was _all _fun and games until my little sister found us in my mom's room. Not too soon later, Link's parents rock up, and they're with Revali's parents and Daruk. That...that was the day Urbosa snapped. That night...she took me to the Arbiter's Grounds. Called who I'd later find out was Zane from the Twilight Realm. Had him cryogenically freeze me and take me to Ninjago...just like Ganondorf and Zant had Zane do to her when _she _was a kid. And...I spent the next ninety years in Birchwood Forest until I was found by the police. They thought I was _dead, _at first...but then I woke up. I...didn't remember who I was or what I was doing in Ninjago. All I remember is that they sent me to an orphanage run by _crackheads..." _Violet's smile is now completely gone as Cyndie pushes her drink towards her. She takes a swig. "I...I didn't think wanting to see the _sunshine _warranted the Hell Urbosa put me through in order to save herself from the embarrassment of having had a child with the fucking _Overlord. _It's ironic...considering _her _father was no better. I mean...the _Overlord _didn't kill _nearly _as many people throughout history as Ganondorf did. And yet, _here _we are today." Again, Violet swigs at her drink. "So...I guess that explains why I'm here, Tippi. Ninjago in 2026 is _almost_ as much of a shithole as Hyrule was after 1917...but hey, it's home. Harumi's made me feel _more _than welcome here. I wasn't told by her adoptive parents that they wanted to execute me because _Ganondorf _was my grandfather, or the Overlord was my _father._ Hell, they offered to take me in. Only reason I said no was because I _knew _how restricting Harumi's life as a princess could be when her parents were around. So...what is it that Urbosa wants with me again, Tippi?"  
Tippi's taken aback by Violet's story for a few moments, but she eventually gets to the point again.

"There's a group from Delfino Castle that's ventured out to Death Mountain," she explains. "Two of my husband's employees are causing a _lot _of trouble there...and Harumi and Urbosa agreed that you'd be of _much _help to Princess [Y/N] and Lord Daruk."  
_"Queen _[Y/N]," she corrects. "Sheesh, don't you watch the _news, _Timpani? My sister's coronation was all that was on Ninjagian television for _weeks!"  
_"Urbosa thought you'd be best suited to help out, considering there's a problem with Nindroids," she continues.  
_"No. _Nuh-uh. I don't even _fuck _with Nindroids. They're even more brutal than the _Oni! _And I'm sayin' that as someone who's over _fifty _percent Oni! And besides, why should _I _do what _she _wants me to do? I'm _over _a hundred, can't I catch a damn break?!"  
"Is there any way I could change your mind?" she asks her quietly.  
"You can _try," _she retorts. Tippi nods her head before thinking for a few seconds.  
"Mercury."  
It's one simple word, but Violet swigs the rest of her drink, boba and all, before slamming the glass on the table and nodding her head.  
"Fine. Tell her I'll meet her in Delfino Castle in five minutes," she declares.  
And with that, Violet darts off.  
"What's some element from the periodic tablemean to UV _anyway?"_ Cyndie chuckles as she takes Violet's now empty glass. "I'll never get her eccentricity..."  
"I'm not sure," Tippi replies calmly, "but Harumi told me that she had faith that word would work. Now, I suppose I should pay you for this drink-"  
"Don't worry," she assures her. "For a first timer? It's on the house."


	536. Chapter Five Hundred and Thirty-Five || Petition to put the Flamebreaker armour on Royale High

**Time: ???  
Location: Death Mountain, Eldin Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You and Cecelia have been able to follow Daruk along the path to Goron City without much trouble. There had been a couple of times you'd nearly been spotted by a couple of vigilant Nindroids, but thanks to the moonless night, you were able to remain hidden within the solace of the shadows. The crunch of gravel beneath your feet is enough to keep you alert, although you're certain that the addition of anxiety caused by the fact that someone may very well jump out and try to kill you is adding to the mix of reasons why you're able to stay awake. You're worried that the someone in question could be one of your friends.  
You're still in shock about Bowser.  
"I hope we can reach Yunobo in time..." you murmur to the two as you clamber over a boulder and land by an archway made of thick strips of metal. You spot two familiar figures standing by the entrance as they talk with a lone Goron who looks to be quite old.  
Those two figures are Urbosa and Violet.

"What are _you _two doing here?" Cecelia asks the two women as she stops in front of them. "I thought you were back in Isle Delfino!"  
"I was in New Ninjago City when Harumi's mom told me what was goin' on here," Violet explains. "And, well...I _can't _say no when it comes to helping out a friend."  
"A friend?" Daruk asks. He then spots the person standing with them. "Oh! Bludo! It's good to see ya', son!"  
"It's high _time _you got here, brother," the elderly Goron snaps, watching him through his one intact eye. The other one's covered by an eyepatch. "Lady _Urbosa _here's been tellin' me what she found out from people in Delfino Castle."  
"Tessa's been tracking Kylee's every move via her arm," Violet elaborates before pulling her phone out of her pocket. "She _figured _you guys had ran into a spot of trouble and wanted us to try and help. Apparently, Midna had gone to help you guys but she'd _never _returned. Anyhoo, I have a map loaded up with her location updating every five seconds, so I'll be happy to go and find her."  
"I'll go with you," Urbosa decides. "I can only imagine the others may find themselves electrocuted if they come into contact with one of Kylee's ranged attacks."  
"How are you two surviving this heat?" you ask them. Violet scratches at the nape of her neck.  
_"Not _gonna lie, [Y/N]," she assures you, _"all _this heat is making Isle Delfino feel like an _ice _box. But I'm not dying, and that's _all _that matters."  
"Where's Kylee right now?" you ask them.  
"It looks like she's headed towards Death Mountain's crater," she replies.  
"That's where Yunobo is being taken," Daruk lets her know.  
"I'd be careful," Cecelia continues. "Nastasia ordered Bowser to either throw him in or have him exposed to Malice."  
"Malice, you say?" Urbosa frowns. "Well...we'll just have to be careful."  
"Also," Violet continues, "the phone lines _and _the security systems are down in Delfino Castle. Some _hacker _disabled the connections, and Borg and Gadd are working their _asses _off trying to fix it."  
"It's been _one _day since we've returned to Delfino Castle," you mutter. "I think I'm going to go _ballistic _if one more thing goes wrong."  
"Don't _jinx _it, [Y/N]," she jokes.  
And with that, she and Urbosa begin to head off through the city.  
"I'd better get you two some armour," Daruk tells you and Cecelia. "Follow me."

As you walk across the many steel bridges that form the pathways throughout Goron City's rocky, rough houses, you can't help but to notice that the place is eerily quiet. Considering how loud people like Daruk and Darunia can be, it's a harsh contrast when their home town is radio silent. No laughter, no chattering, not even a _whisper.  
_Only the sound of lava bubbling and the wind rolling past the empty, hollow homes.  
While you take a left towards a cave with a metal structure over its entrance, you notice that there's a sign written in very messily-written Hylian. You're not able to read it at all.  
"What's _that _say?" you ask Daruk.  
"Dunno," he admits while effortlessly tossing a rock away from the entrance, "but this is our armour shop for Hylian tourists. Head onin, little sisters!" Cecelia laughs light-heartedly at his tone.  
"Why, _thank _you, Daruk," she tells him with a smile before making her way inside. You follow her through and glance around for a while. You notice a lot of clunky-looking armour that's lying around the show. There's two main types of armour: chestplates and trousers. All of this armour appears to be made of reinforced steel, and these pieces are lined with heat-resistant fabrics; you've seen similar materials in the Isle Delfinian Fire Brigade uniforms. There's also quite a few round helmets, each with a cluster of spikes at the top that remind you of Bowser Jnr's usual ponytail.  
"Should I leave my gi here?" you ask Daruk.  
"You'd better leave it at Yunobo's old house," he replies, "in case the shopkeeper returns and decides to sell it." You pick up a helmet and set it down over your head. You're surprised at how light it is. Already, your head is feeling quite a lot of relief from the sweltering heat of this region.  
"You guys build _air _conditioners into these suits?" you joke. "This armour is _great!"_  
"We're asked that a _lot _by Ninjagian tourists, y'know," he decides. "I dunno what the shopkeepers do to make it work so well, but it's one of our bestsellers here!"  
"I'm not surprised," Cecelia agrees as she puts on a pair of boots. She's already wearing a chestplate. "This has to be the _comfiest _armour I've ever worn in my life!"  
"You're not wrong," you smile, setting your helmet down on the counter so that you can take off your gi and shoulder pauldrons. You then lower a chestplate of your own onto your torso. "I _really _hope my other armour doesn't get stolen. I mean..._it's solid gold. And not just that, but it's enchanted with the protection of the Sun itself."  
_"My son will keep an eye on it for ya'," Daruk assures you. "And even if he couldn't, I wouldn't worry about the brothers takin' it."  
"It's not the Gorons I'm worried about," you sigh while putting on a pair of the trousers. "It's Nastasia and the _Nindroids. _What if they sweep over Goron City while they're looking for us and they find my armour? I can pretty much _kiss _it goodbye..."  
"Hmm..." Cecelia ponders. She picks up a boxy-looking backpack and opens it up. It's lined with more of the fire-resistant material. "How about you store it in here, [Y/N]?"  
"Sounds like a plan," you agree. You carefully place your gi, trousers, shoes, gloves, wrist and ankle wraps, shoulder pauldrons and tasset into the backpack before putting it on over your scabbard. Because of how solid the back armour is, you don't even feel your scabbard pressing against your back. You attach your Sheikah Slate to the belt and make sure that you can take your sword out with ease before finally putting on a pair of boots to wear. You're surprised at how light the armour is, considering how clunky it looks.  
"We should _probably _get goin'," Daruk decides. "The quicker we can rescue my brothers, the _quicker _we'll be able to put a stop to Bowser's plans!"  
"Sounds good to me," you agree.  
"I...uh..." Cecelia begins nervously. "I don't have a weapon I can fight with, I'm afraid-"  
_"Daruk!" _you can hear the other Goron shouting from outside. _"There's another one of those funny lookin' ladies with the grass skirts! She's hurt bad!"_  
"Birdie," you all guess in dread before rushing outside.


	537. Chapter Five Hundred and Thirty-Six || UHHHHH WTH

You're all quick to crouch down besides Birdie. Several bruises are dotted across her skin, along with a lot of grazes. Three parallel, deep cuts on her stomach are slowly welling with blood, causing the part of her dress around the wound to appear a deep, crimson red. She's shivering as she glances up at the rest of you.  
_"I...I tried to save Yunobo..." _she whispers while trying to sit upright. _"But Bowser...he got me."_  
"Don't move, Birdena," Cecelia ushers her. "You'll hurt yourself even more." Tears well in your eyes as you crouch down by Birdie's side. You take her trembling hand, terrified that her wounds are terminal.  
"Birdie," you try to assure her through choked tears. "It's going to be alright. You're going to make it." Again, she tries to sit up, but Cecelia stops her.  
"[Y/N]..." Birdie murmurs, trying her best to give your hand a squeeze. "Please...let them know I love them. Dad...and Mike and Vinny...and Link...and _Yunobo-"_  
"Don't _say _that!" you wail before burying your head into her shoulder. You can't stop yourself from sobbing now. "There _has _to be a way we can save you!" You turn to the others. "Can you bring Mipha here?!"  
"There's no time," Cecelia whispers as she covers her mouth and nose with her hands. Tears roll from her eyes and onto her fingers, which then trail up her wrists and eventually drip down onto the ground, where they sizzle and evaporate into steam.  
"There's a place I can take 'er," Daruk decides, "but the path is riddled with all _kinds _of monsters. And if we can't get there in time, it won't work-"  
_"Take her!" _you plead in a voice that's uncharacteristically loud of you. "I'll fight _every _last one if it means she can live!" You're admittedly angry when he stares at you in confusion.  
"I'll go, too," Cecelia assures him.  
"Who _is _this little sister, anyway?" you can hear Bludo asking. He seems rather confused by it all.  
"I...I'm getting married to Yunobo..." Birdie can barely whisper back. "Didn't Daruk _tell _you that?"  
"We'd better get you to those hot springs, Birdie," Daruk tells her as he scoops her up in his arms. "You let me know if it gets too painful while I'm carrying ya'."  
_"I'm already dead," _she assures him through somewhat slurred speech, _"just cremate me already."_  
You exchange nervous glances with Daruk and Cecelia.

As you follow Daruk up the path, you can hear the sound of marching off in the distance. The sound causes you to instinctively reach for the Sword of Sols. You peer in the distance the footsteps are coming from, and that's when you see an army of Nindroids being led down the same path by Link.  
_"Fuck," _you mutter. "We've got to hide!"  
"I don't think we have _time, _[Y/N]," Daruk nervously replies. "I could take out those Nindroids, _no _problem. But _Link, _on the other hand..."  
"I'll stop him," you decide. "Cecelia, try and hide Birdie as _best _as you can."  
"Be careful," she sighs, wrapping her arms around you. "I don't want to return to Isle Delfino without you."  
"I will be careful," you assure her. "Stay safe." Daruk carefully sets Birdie down by Cecelia's side, and it's at this point that the two of you begin to sneak towards the group ahead. In total, there's about thirty Nindroids, alongside Link. Watching your friend marching in a strict, uniform fashion akin to the robots that surround him is like watching a _horror _movie. It's nightmarish, thinking that the Overlord doesn't need pins to control people anymore. He can _just _have Nastasia do it for him.  
And if the Overlord's got people as dangerous as _her _walking around while publically pledging her allegiance to him...you wonder what kinds of powers the ones who are spying on you in your castle possess.  
The Nindroids stop as Link spots the two of you.  
"Link," you begin cautiously as you slowly step towards the group, "snap _out _of it." He doesn't respond, instead reaching for the Master Sword. "Link, _listen _to me. Drop the weapon and tell those Nindroids to scram." In a tentative nature, he lowers his hand. The hesitance of his nature is suggesting he's trying to fight it.  
But then he points at you.

Your heart begins to race as the Nindroids draw out laser rifles similar in design to the ones the Red Visors had carried. Most of them train their scopes on Daruk, although a couple are pointed towards you. You cross your arms over your chest, finding an almost instant relief from the overwhelming fear caused by the presence of so many enemies. Your Light Shield illuminates the night, like a shining star high up in the inky skies.  
"Don't," you warn them all, although your voice is quiet and somewhat lacking in depth.  
"On the count of three," Daruk murmurs back to you, "I'll go for the Nindroids. You hold off Link."  
"Got it," you reply.  
"One...two..._three."_  
You're able to take a grand total of three steps before a searing hot pain sinks into your stomach, causing you to black out.


	538. Chapter Five Hundred and Thirty-Seven || chilled out

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The gentle water that laps at your body is soothing against your skin. The steam in the air is pleasant, and not too excessive. At first, you think you're sitting in your bathtub back in Delfino Castle, but for some reason, it isn't as relaxing as what you're experiencing right now. As you feel the rhythm of your heart beating, your chest rising and falling, and your muscles remaining ever-so-eased, you can't help but to smile in bliss. You feel strangely at peace, as if all the worries of the world have disintegrated. Seldom have you felt this way during your life-  
You jolt out of shock from a sudden realisation.  
"Am I dead?" you ask. For a while, nobody answers.  
_I'm dead..._you think disdainfully, _aren't I? One of the Nindroids must've been able to break through my Light Shield. This is fucked-_  
Laughter fills the air, which makes you frown. You sit upright and cross your arms over your chest.  
"This isn't a _joke!" _you shout as you open your eyes. It's at that point that you discover that you're sitting in a steaming hot spring, alongside Daruk, Cecelia, Birdie and Link. A whole series of Nindroids remain stationed around you, and you instinctively reach for your sword. However, you realise that it's not there. _"What the Hell?!"_  
"It's okay!" Birdie assures you. Strangely, her cuts and bruises are all but gone, with only a few faint scars over her stomach. "We're still alive, [Y/N]! We just wanted to see how long it took for you to figure it out."  
"Why are you guys acting so calm?!" you demand. "What about all of the damn _Nindroids?!"_  
"Actually," Daruk tells you as he scratches at the back of his head, "that _Hackergirl _swooped in at the last second and did somethin' _funny _to 'em. _Now_ they're doin' everything we say!"  
"The Hackergirl..." you repeat in a murmur. "Wow. She hasn't shown up for a while..."  
"I wonder who she is," Cecelia ponders, leaning back in the water. "She always seems to turn up whenever something bad is about to happen."  
"Yeah," Birdie agrees as she waves her hand over the surface of the water. "It's really weird. I...I feel like she's someone we know _very _well, but at the same time...it could be _anyone. _I mean, considering how many people in the Sunshine Realm can shapeshift, we might never find out!"  
"She's told me that she keeps her identity hidden to keep her family safe from the Overlord," you explain. "And...to be honest, her lack of an identity isn't hurting us. We've got bigger issues to worry about. The Hackergirl...she isn't one of them. If anything, she's helped us out so much. She's saved our _lives _countless times. And if she wants her identity on the downlow...I think we should respect that."  
"Yeah," she responds, although you can tell she's _slightly _less enthusiastic about it.

"So..." Cecelia starts as she climbs out of the hot spring, "what's the plan?"  
"Who _knows _how many other enemies are out there?" Birdie murmurs. "We got absolutely _obliterated _the last time we faced 'em."  
"Daruk," you begin, "what do _you _think we should do? Should we try and chase after Bowser? Or do you think we should get our numbers up?"  
"I dunno, [Y/N]..." he admits. "If we go after Bowser, we'll most likely be attacked again. But if we rescue the _other _groups, we might not save my _grandson _in time. No matter _what _we do...it's a lose-lose situation." And with that, he lets out a sigh.  
"Aw, _don't _say that," you try to assure him. "We're going to rescue everyone. Not _one _person on our side will die tonight. I swear on my _life."_  
"Thanks, [Y/N]," he responds. For a while, he stares at the peak of Death Mountain, watching the lava slowly cascade down from it. "I...I think we should head back to Dodongo's Cavern. Make sure everyone in there's alright."  
"Let's go," you agree. As Birdie helps pull you out of the water, you notice that she's now staring at Death Mountain's peak in disdain. "We'll rescue him. _Don't _you worry."


	539. Chapter Five Hundred and Thirty-Eight || hmm...that's a little sus.

**Time: 2:49 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom  
Motives: Good**

"And..." Tessa murmurs, her eyes trained on a panel of technical components, "can you chuck us the flathead screwdriver again?" Unsure of what she's talking about, Peach passes Tessa the closest one in the laid out array. Tessa goes to use it, but it doesn't fit in. She holds it back towards the princess. "Nah, _that's_ a Pozidriv."  
"Oh...I'm sorry about that," Peach apologises before placing it back in its spot and picking another one up. She inspects the end. "Is _this _a flathead?" She places the handle in Tessa's outstretched palm before waiting patiently.  
"Yep. Thanks, Princess."  
"I'm happy to help."  
_"...Dad?" _a high-pitched voice calls out from the north-east elevator. _"Dad! Where are you?!"  
_"Shit," Tessa mutters as she lifts her head up and glances over towards the direction of the voice. _"Medli? What are you doing here? Weren't you playing Minecraft with Koume, Louise, Link and Lar?"  
_Peach watches on as the Rito child makes her way towards the duo, carrying her little brother in her arms.

"They didn't let me play with them," Medli decides in a mutter, plopping down next to the screwdrivers. "They're _bullies."_  
"I'm sorry to hear, sweetie..." Tessa sighs. "Why don't you go and find your dad? I'm sure he'd love to shoot arrows with you...or maybe he'll take you and your brother flying!"  
"But I can't find him _anywhere!" _she whines back, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've tried looking and he's not _here!" _With a chuckle, Tessa leans towards Peach.  
_"Then he's probably nicked off with the boys, eh?" _she grins. Peach nervously laughs in response, uncomfortable due to the wildly contrasting differences between her and the programmer.  
"Maybe," Peach manages to get out. Tessa finishes fixing the panel into place, having resoldered the wires beneath it, and closes the hatch to the electronics inside the chair before setting down her screwdriver. She sighs with relief.  
"Well, at least all the wires are connected now. Thanks for your help, Princess Peach."  
"You're _more _then welcome, Tessa," Peach responds as she stands up and brushes the dust off her skirt. "Do you need any help with anything else?"  
"I'll be right," she assures her while rolling her screwdrivers back into their bundle. "I'd better go and find Revali before my two throw a tanty that wakes up the dead-"  
_"Hey, Medli!" _a voice cackles from the stairwell to the south-west. The four glance over to find Kotake standing with a bunch of party poppers and sparklers. "Let's go and wake up Sensei Wu from his _nap!"  
_"Don't you _dare, _Medli Quill!" Tessa shouts after her daughter, but she's already darted off in glee. The programmer sighs and picks up her son, who's sound asleep.

"So..." Peach smiles to Tessa, "number three?"  
"Yeah," she grins back. "I had a feeling about it...did a couple of tests last night, and they all came back positive."  
"It's _wonderful _news!"  
"Definitely!" she responds. "I think this one might be a _little _different to their siblings."  
"How so?" she inquires.  
"Well...I just have a funny feeling. Nothing _wrong..._but something's different."  
"Hmm...have you thought of any names yet?"  
"I'm not a hundred percent sure, to be honest. I've pretty much ran out of relatives that Revali's willingly mentioned by name and _hasn't _had some sort of beef with, but there's already...what? _Seven _people on my mum's side whose name starts with _'T'? _And that _excludes _my father and I." She lets out a sigh. "I...I dunno. I feel like I shouldn't be looking to the past for ideas. I mean, I _literally _work with technology for a living. Hell, I'd be _lying _if I didn't say it was central to who I am as a person!"  
"I can only imagine it's very important to you," she assures her.  
"Yeah," she replies. "I watched _TRON: Legacy _once as a kid. And then I watched it over and over and _over _again. There was just something mesmerising about such a clean yet dark and gritty landscape...something about how it idolised yet _shunned _the indifferent nature of cyberspace and the _ruthless _damage it inflicted upon anomalies...something about that really intrigued me. And just...being in the Digiverse twice reminded me of that concurrent sense of awe and _fear_ I felt as a kid." Tessa pushes her glasses back to the bridge of her nose and chuckles. "Sorry for ramblin', Princess. I...I tend to hyperfixate on things whenever a topic of conversation reminds me of it. I'm sorry, I should really keep it in check-"  
"Don't worry," she assures her. "I understand...I understand _completely. _And so does everyone else in Delfino Castle."  
"I...I know I can come across as really obsessive and passionate about certain things. But I just find it so hard to _explain _it to people all the time, because most instances, I don't even know I'm doing it! Most people don't _get _it...but I'm glad that Revali does. I mean...he loves archery and doing all that warrior stuff almost as much as I love figuring out solutions to technology-based problems via creative processes. And...while our careers are _completely _different from one another, we're happy that we're doing what we love-"  
_"Mimi?" _a voice calls out rather quietly. _"Mimi...play?"  
_Peach tenses at the name, but Tessa giggles.

"No, honey," Tessa assures her son as she pokes the bridge of his beak, "Medli's playing with Princess Kotake." It's at this point that Peach hears a familiar ringtone. She reaches into her pocket and answers the call, finding that it's Giudice on the other end of the line.  
"Hello, Mayor Giudice," Peach begins in her usual formal tone. "How's the search for Midna going?"  
"I'm afraid that Urbosa and Violet have tried their _absolute_ best to look for Princess Midna," she admits, "but it's all to no avail. They can't find her anywhere, and to make matters worse, this _Nastasia's _got control over quite a few of our numbers now. Via force, too."  
"That's no good..." she sighs.  
"Cavaliere's getting rather anxious about the whole situation," she continues. "The way things are turning out, I'll give it around _five_ minutes before Cavaliere sends orders to _everyone _to search Death Mountain for the missing."  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"Well...there's _one _thing. Borg's been looking through the security footage in order to check who we need to send the orders to and who we _don't..._and for the most part, everyone's accounted for."  
"Who's missing?" Tessa asks.  
"Only one person," she responds. "And that's Revali." Tessa begins to frown at the very thought.  
"How so?"  
"We saw him entering the south-east elevator around the same time that Midna entered the south-west, and the footage for the south-east elevator at that time suggested he left at the ground floor."  
"So he's gone out?"  
"That's the thing. The ground floor cameras trained on the south-east elevator suggested that the elevator was _empty _when the next person headed over to use it, which was Lord Garmadon. We figured there must've been an error and _maybe _he headed off at another floor, or _perhaps _he was using another elevator. But we've looked at _all _the cameras trained on _every _single elevator...and not _one _of them showed Revali leaving."  
"Are you sure he isn't still inside?" Tessa proposes.  
"Save for Lord Garmadon in the south-east, your two children in the _north-_east, Lady Urbosa and Violet in the south-west, and Dr Borg in the north-west..." she explains, "not _one _person was captured inside the elevators afterwards. The elevator footage showed him leaving, but the _hallway _footage never showed him stepping out. It's strange, because...that was the same thing that happened to Princess Midna."  
"You _don't _think whoever kidnapped Midna also decided to abduct _Revali, _do you?"  
"I don't know, Dr Dolton, but if the Overlord's _elites_ are behind this...then I think it's safe to say that they're _both _in danger."  
"You're right. I'm going. Let Violet know I'll be there in five-"  
"But aren't you _pregnant?"_  
"Oh..._right. _Forgot about that."  
"I'll go," Peach assures the duo. "And I'll take Zane with me."  
"That sounds like a plan," Giudice agrees. "We'll escort you all to the portrait gallery _just _in case there's anyone out there ready to snatch someone else!"


	540. Chapter Five Hundred and Thirty-Nine || 𝒶𝓂 𝒾 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝒶𝒹 𝑔𝓊𝓎?

**Time: ???  
Location: Death Mountain, Eldin Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Lady Urbosa of Gerudo Town  
Motives: ???**

_"Geez, _Urbosa," Violet scowls as she stabs one of her sais into the cliff-face before her. "Can't you keep up?"  
"May I remind you, Violet," Urbosa protests while crossing her arms over her chest, "that I am getting to be _quite _old?"  
_"Please," _she scoffs back. "You _barely _look a day over thirty. And besides...aren't you, like, ten thousand years _old _or some shit like that?"  
"That's _none _of your business," she reprimands her. Violet raises both her eyebrows before pulling herself up and stabbing her other sai up a bit higher. "Are you _sure _that Kylee's up there?"  
"That's what the _GPS _is tellin' me," she replies nonchalantly. "She hasn't moved from this spot in _ages."_  
"Well...stay safe."  
"I'm not _stupid, _Urbosa. I've done more dangerous shit than this for a _living." _And with that, it seems the conversation between the duo has ended. Urbosa shakes her head in disbelief before stepping away in order to look at the landscape ahead. The rugged landscape is strangely nostalgic to her. She recalls many instances in which she'd come here to make sure Violet wasn't up to mischief with her friends. In a way, she remembers the particular practical jokes her eldest daughter had played on her and her friends.  
_I...I deserve worse, _she thinks to herself solemnly. _I ruined the girl's life, for Din's sake.  
"...hey!" _she can hear Kai yelling in her head. "Where the Hell _are_ you guys?!"  
"I'm finding some of the missing people with Violet," she decides. There's silence for a grand total of five seconds...  
...followed by several groans from her three colleagues.

_"Geez, _Urbosa," Bowser grumbles, "you're doing the absolute _opposite _of your job, you know that?"  
"Yes," Revali continues. "Are you being a _fool? _I mean...rescuing the woman who wants to out us as the Overlord's _inner _circle? Are you _mad, _Urbosa?"  
"Just because _you_ two are trying to impress him," she scowls back, "it doesn't mean that _I _have to. You'll both get yourselves found out!"  
"Well," Kai begins in a matter-of-fact tone, "Bowser doesn't have to _worry _about that anymore. Thanks to his stupid plan, I'm _sure _he's already been found out. Wouldn't be surprised if word was already goin' around Delfino Castle-"  
"Let's just put it this way, Smith," Bowser hisses back. "I'm not scared of the Overlord. Not _one _bit. And I'm_ sick_ of keepin' quiet about it."  
"You...you aren't actually going to _kill _Yunobo, are you?" Urbosa asks quietly.  
"Of _course _not," he responds. "Why would I?"  
"Because the Hackergirl sent a message to Violet detailing _exactly _what you'd done to Birdie," she hisses back. "We're _not _idiots, Bowser."  
"You guys _might _wanna start figuring out a plan," Kai interrupts the group, "because Giudice _just _called Tessa and Peach to tell 'em that Revali's missing. They think he was taken along with Midna, but it _won't _be long before they figure out what's going on."  
"Where _are _you three?" she demands.  
"I'm in Delfino Castle at the moment," he explains. "I've been keeping eyes on Giudice and Tessa. Peach and Zane are headed out to Death Mountain _right _now in order to try and rescue everyone, and those two have a _direct _line to Delfino Castle. Borg and Gadd made _sure _of it."  
"At the moment," Revali continues, "I'm with Koopa and an escort of Nindroids. We've brought Midna along with us, and should we be followed, we'll stage a hostage situation."  
"And where _on _Death Mountain are you?" she asks him sternly.  
"We're about halfway up the summit," Bowser elaborates.  
"I...I _really _hate to break the news to you guys," Kai decides, "but the Overlord's watching us. He's got Cryptor listening into the conversations of the surviving group, and [Y/N] _knows _Bowser's one of the four. They're talking plans to stop you as we _speak."_  
"Ha," he scoffs back, "I'll just get _Nastasia _to wipe their memories."  
"I doubt that'll work," Revali protests. "You _know _what the Overlord said would happen if our true intentions came to light."  
"What are you _talking _about?" Kai snaps back. "Like any of us are doing this _willingly..._right?"  
_"Think _about it, Kai," Bowser interrupts him. "If it wasn't for the Overlord, _none _of us would even _be _here. We'd _still _be trapped in those portraits, and I _doubt _we'd be enjoying it."  
"Professor Gadd would have been notified about it _regardless _of whether we agreed to the Overlord's plan or not!" Urbosa yells back. "Tessa and Teba had gone to Isle Delfino to pick _up _the Poltergust! We would've been freed _regardless. _Yet..._you _three still agreed to his terms, and _now _we're all prisoners of his command!"  
_"Geez, _Urbosa," he hisses back, "lighten _up, _won't you?"  
"I'm _sure _the Overlord's given you nearly as much as he's given us," Kai adds on. "I mean...it's not like we're doing this for free. I had enough money to help Skylor pay for _thirteen _new store locations across the Mushroom Kingdom the other week. And _didn't _the Overlord give Revali that elixir to save his son's life?"  
"He's asked _more _of me than he has of you," she snaps back. "And if you don't know why - no, I _expect _you three to know why, considering you _all _have daughters. Now _stop _talking and get yourselves out of there before someone _else _gets caught."  
The talking stops, and she finds herself collapsing out of exhaustion, clutching at her temples in pain. To talk via telepathy for so long, and over such a long _distance_...why, she certainly finds herself needing a break afterwards. Yet...she can't even will herself to _stand _anymore. She's lost _all _movement. Lost all freedom. To _him.  
"Urbosa? Are you okay?!"_


	541. Chapter Five Hundred and Forty || one second

**Time: 4:26 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Bianco Hills Train Station, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Princess Kotake of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Come _on!" _Medli giggles as she takes Kotake's hand in her own. "They won't find us if we hide really well!"  
"I _hope _they don't," Kotake smiles, crouching beneath the train station's metal turnstile and crawling under. Her friend follows shortly afterwards. "Where do you wanna go?"  
"Idunno," she replies, her wide, olive green eyes darting towards the empty seats across the station. "What do _you _think?"  
_"I_ dunno, I was asking _you." _The two girls burst into a flurry of giggles before clambering over towards the platform and sitting down on the seats. For a while, they look around and take in the sights; the bushes with the smooth, shiny leaves, the soft, pink-toned flowers, the sunny, bright skies...  
It's a beautiful world.  
"Hey, Kotake!" Medli begins as she points down at the track. "What's _that?" _Kotake peeks over the side and squints where her friend had been pointing for a few moments. She notices that it's round and shiny in the Sun's bright light.  
And then her eyes widen.  
"Ooh!" she beams. "It's a _coin! _I'm gonna go and get it!"

Medli watches on as Kotake clambers down onto the track. Her footsteps crunch against the gravel beneath the rails, to which intrigues Medli. She crouches down and pokes her head over the side.  
"There's _two _coins, Medli!" Kotake beams. "Do you want one?"  
"Sure _thing, _Kotake!" she chuckles back. Kotake picks the two coins up before admiring them in the light. Their surfaces are chipped, scratched and tarnished, having sustained quite the beating from their time on the tracks of Isle Delfino's railway system.  
"Come and look at these!" she chirps. Medli sits with her legs hovering over the edge of the platform before landing on the tracks below. She giggles and jumps towards her fiery-haired friend, who's busy dancing around in circles.  
_"La, la la la!" _Medli sings as she takes Kotake's hand. The two burst into laughter.  
"This is _fun!" _Kotake beams. For a while, she squints ahead towards Delfino Plaza. She can catch a glimpse of an artificial, yellow light off in the very faint distance.  
"Hmm..." Medli ponders, "why's the ground rumbling?"  
"I dunno," she replies. "Look at that weird light. I've never _seen _it before..."  
"Wow!" she beams as she jumps up in the air. "You guys have floating _Suns _here - _ARGH!"_  
Kotake spins around, horrified when she finds that Medli has now landed awkwardly, with her left leg underneath the rail.  
The lights are growing larger, and it's at that point that Kotake realises the so-called 'floating Suns' are in fact the headlights of a fast-approaching train.


	542. Chapter Five Hundred and Forty-One || stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to preface this chapter with a warning that it contains discussion of physical trauma to the body that may be distressing to readers.  
\- Clazey

**Time: 4:30 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Bianco Hills Train Station, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Claire Rogers, Subject 9 of Project Regen Universe  
Motives: Good**

"Hasn't it been a lovely day today?" Corky says with a smile to Cappy. The duo are following Cole and Nabooru; Teba and Saki aren't too far behind. The six, along with Cole and Nabooru's daughters, and Teba and Saki's son, had decided to head out for dinner; they're planning on heading over to a nice little pizza restaurant at the Coconut Mall in-between Noki Bay and Pianta Village.  
"Most certainly!" Cappy responds with a beam. "This weather is _perfect..._but I'll admit, I _do _miss the fog back home."  
"If _I _miss any type of weather," Cole decides, "it's _probably _got to be the type of weather during autumn. _Not _too hot, not too _cold, _and I don't look out of place in the woodcutting yard!"  
"The clothes he wears during autumn..." Nabooru chuckles while shaking her head.  
"I like the summer months," Teba decides. "Mind you, as we're up in Hebra, it doesn't get that warm. But it's nice to head out to Hebra Mountain and _not _freeze your ass off."  
"Yeah," Saki adds on. "I'm not sure why, but it seems that every passing winter is colder than the last!"  
"You see," Corky grins, "I'm Australian, so I've got the _opposite _problem to you two. Pardon my French, but I _fucking _hate summer back home. I mean...being a natural ginger and _also _being whiter than the average line at Starbucks, _I _got burnt a lot. And no matter _how _much sunscreen I'd dump on, I'd still be peelin' burnt skin off my arms and legs the next week. Winter...it wasn't much, but it was rainy. And cool. And all the snakes 'round the back of my pop's property would be hibernating. It was just..._nice."_  
"Tessa would tell us similar stories," she responds.  
"Yeah," Teba adds on with a chuckle, "that one time she talked about _seatbelt _branding scared the Hell outta our son."  
"I've only known the sweltering heat of the Sun," Nabooru admits to Corky, rocking her younger daughter back and forth every so often. She leans in closer. _"If I have to be honest, I do find Ninjago's winter months to be intolerable."  
_"Enough talk about the weather!" Cole snaps. _"I'm _ready to dig into some pizza-"  
_"Outta the way!" _a Pianta roars behind them.

The group jump out of the way, watching in shock as four Piantas push stretchers along the path. They're rather hasty, and a series of paramedics follow suit.  
"What's going on?" Corky asks one of them.  
"Miss Rogers!" he replies, grabbing her by the wrist in order to stop. "We need all the help we can _get."_  
"What's the situation?"  
"Two under the age of sixteen on the tracks. Both female. From the emergency call we got, they're both alive, but one's just had their left leg severed by the wheel of the counter-clockwise- bound train. Other one's Princess Kotake. She's okay, but she's pretty shaken by the whole situation."  
"Shit," she murmurs before sweeping her hair back into a low ponytail and tying it up as fast as she can manage. A few locks fall out of place, and the group watch as several more Piantas run back from the station. "Are the parents around?"  
_"Octavia!" _the Pianta shouts, ushering one of the paramedics who's running back towards him over. "Did you manage to find out who the other girl's parents were?"  
"No, Solute," she responds. "Patient was _just _sedated in order to provide pain relief. We just applied a torniquet approximately one inch above the wound."  
"Could you recover the severed limb?"  
"Unfortunately it couldn't be salvaged. We're ready to transport her on site now."  
"Contact pediatrics, orthopedics and the emergency trauma surgeons," he informs her. "Do you have patient's blood type?"  
"B-negative. Unfortunately, stocks of both O-negative blood and B-negative are depleted-"  
"Hold on," Cole protests as he steps forwards. "I'm a match. Do you want me to donate?"  
"Any blood-borne diseases?" the Pianta man asks him. "Tattoos or a donation in the past twelve months?"  
"No," he replies.  
"Perfect. Come with us. And you too, Miss Rogers. We'll need someone to take blood from this man."  
_"Coming through!" _a series of voices shout. Corky watches as the stretchers are wheeled forwards. Her eyes immediately rest on the first stretcher, and her heart stops.  
"No," she murmurs, placing a hand over her mouth. "I can't. I can't do it." Teba starts to turn his attention towards the stretcher.  
"Who is it-"  
His voice cuts itself off as he realises who it is.  
"Saki and Tulin," he continues in a calm tone, "come with me. We need to go and get Tessa. Right away."  
"We'll stay with her," Nabooru promises the others as Corky makes her way over to her relative's stretcher. Tears are starting to well in her eyes at the state of her.


	543. Chapter Five Hundred and Forty-Two || mistakes

**Time: ???  
Location: Goron City, Death Mountain, Eldin Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"What brings _you _lot back 'ere?" Bludo inquires as you make your way down the sloped path and over towards him.  
"Well," you explain to the older Goron, "we've decided to try and save those miners from Dodongo's Cavern. The more numbers we've got when we head up to Death Mountain, the _more _likely it is that we'll be able to stop Bowser and Nastasia from whatever it is they plan on doing with all of that Malice they're allegedly mining from the nine sites."  
"Good _thinking, _little sister," he decides. "But are ya' _sure _you can handle Dodongo's Cavern? They don't call it that for no _reason..."_  
"We'll be fine!" you assure him.  
"Link," Birdie continues, "won't you come with us and help take down this _Mimi _we've been hearing a lot about?"  
"Sure," the Hylian responds quietly. You turn to face Daruk.  
"That settles it," you tell him. "Lead the way, please."

**\- - -**

Walking down a long, windy path, you find yourself gazing up at the night sky every so often. Thoughts are running your mind, and none of them are certain.  
_Why did Bowser betray you?_  
_What has he told the Overlord?_  
_Who else is working for him?_  
And most importantly of all..._who can you trust?_  
"You _okay _there, [Y/N]?" Birdie asks you. "You look kinda' exhausted."  
"I'm fine," you promise her. "I'm...just a bit worried about the others. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I...I just hope Ganondorf is alright...and Midna, too."  
"Yeah," she agrees.  
_"Friends!" _you can hear a somewhat familiar voice calling out. You all turn around to find Zane running towards you, with Peach following suit. You notice that she's clutching onto what you can only describe as an icy variant of a Fire Flower.  
"What are you guys doing here?" you ask.  
"It's a long story," Peach admits while trying to catch her breath, "but Revali was kidnapped along with Midna. We can't find him _anywhere!"_  
"Oh, dear..." Cecelia sighs. "How are you surviving in this dreadful _heat, _Princess Peach?" She holds out the flower with a smile.  
"This is an Ice Flower," she explains. "They're native to Shiveria, although you can also find them in the Hebra region of Hyrule. They're growing in the gardens back home, so Zane and I decided it would be a good idea to make a quick stop before we arrived."  
"That's good," Birdie smiles. "How many do you have?"  
"Just this one, unfortunately," she admits. "And if I get hurt enough, the effects will wear off."  
"Hmm..." you consider. "It _is _quite dangerous."  
"On the occasion Peach does injure herself enough," Zane assures you, "my powers are strong enough to create a limited space in which we can safely stand." For a few moments, you gain a really bad feeling in your stomach...that either Kotake or Koume are in distress.  
"Are my daughters alright?" you ask quietly.  
"Koume is in Delfino Castle, from my most recent approximations," he explains. "As for Kotake, I believe I saw her heading towards the Bianco Hills Train Station with Medli last."  
"She'll be okay," Birdie assures you. "Have you _seen _what Kotake is capable of? The kid's only five!"  
"Exactly," you protest before letting out a sigh. "First, Bowser betrays us...and thenMidna and Revali go missing...and _then _most of our group is either kidnapped or brainwashed...and _now _my daughter's run off on her own."  
"She's with Medli," Cecelia tells you, placing a hand on your shoulder. "I've heard she's good with a bow."  
"I...I suppose so," you murmur. "Zane, just in case, do you think you could call up Cavaliere and ask him if anything's going on?" He nods his head.

Zane's eyes appear to glow for a few moments. You watch as he walks in front of a rocky wall; Cavaliere's face is then displayed via projection.  
_"Hello?" _he begins. _"Now's not the time, Zane, we've just had a casualty outside the castle."_  
All of your jaws drop.  
"What?!" you demand. "Are Kotake and Koume alright, Cavaliere?!"  
"Koume wasn't there," he assures you, "and Kotake wasn't hurt. They're both fine."  
"Who _was _it?" Peach asks nervously. Cavaliere doesn't answer.  
"It was Medli, wasn't it?" Daruk tells all of you. "Peach said she was _with _'er."  
"I'm afraid so," he sighs. "Tessa has had to cease her work in order to accompany her to the hospital, and so I'm afraid there'll be delays with the chairs-"  
"To _Hell _with the chairs!" you shout back. "Colton, where's Kotake, and _what _the Hell happened?"  
"She's with me," he responds. "Would you like to talk to her?"  
_"Yes!" _you shriek. By now, your heart's racing a mile a minute. You hear the sound of his phone's microphone crackling before Kotake's shaky voice rings through Zane's speakers.  
_"Hello?" _she whispers. You can tell there's tears in her eyes.  
"Are you alright?" you ask her in a calm voice. "What happened to Medli?"  
_"I'm okay...I didn't get hurt," _she whimpers. _"But...but her leg was...it was..."_  
She begins to sob, and it's at this point that you all give each other nervous glances.  
"I'm so sorry you had to see that," you tell her quietly.  
"We...we saw these pretty coins on the rails," she continues, "and so we decided to go and get 'em. But then her leg got caught on the rail. And a train was coming...and it...and _it..."_  
You all stare at each other in complete shock.  
"Kotake..." you find yourself murmuring, "why the _Hell _did you climb down on the tracks? You _knew _trains ran on the line...and you _knew _they were very dangerous."  
"I thought it'd _stop!"_  
"It won't stop for you!" you shout back. "Trains don't _care _if you're a princess or not! And _now _someone's hurt themself because of you!"  
As she begins to wail, you find yourself covering your hands over your mouth.  
You can't _believe _what you just let escape your mind and enter the air around you.  
"Queen [Y/N]," Cavaliere frowns, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to hang up the call. Princess Kotake is in distress and it is _my _role as advisor to do what's best for her. Goodbye."  
_"No!" _you scream, but the next thing you hear is the end-of-call tone.  
Tears are starting to well in your eyes, and you can _barely _fight them off.  
"Do...do you need a moment, [Y/N]?" Link asks you.  
"No," you hiss back. "We need to find everyone and _stop _Bowser from hurting _any _more people." You slide your hands underneath your helmet and try your best to wipe your tears away.  
"I'm...I'm so sorry, [Y/N]," Birdie whispers to you as she wraps her arms around you.  
You can't even think straight anymore.


	544. Chapter Five Hundred and Forty-Three || spider-gremlin, spider-gremlin, does whatever a spider-gremlin does

**Time: ???  
Location: Death Mountain, Eldin Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: ???  
**

"Revali's going to kill me," you mutter. "He's going to kill me, and if he doesn't kill me, he's going to kill Ganondorf. Or Kotake. Why wouldn't he? His daughter's life is probably _ruined _now, if she hasn't already died. And it's _all _my fault. I never should have suggested going on this trip. I should have stopped Bowser while I could. Maybe we would've been back to Delfino Castle in time to stop Kotake and Medli from running onto the tracks, and I-"  
"[Y/N]," Cecelia begins, "you need to take a breather. You'll drive yourself into the _ground _if you keep going. You glance up to the others before letting out a sigh.  
"I'm sorry," you whisper. "It's just...that poor girl's never going to be the same again. Who the Hell was _watching _them last?"  
"It was Tessa and I," Peach tells you quietly. "If...if it should be _anyone's _fault, it should be mine."  
"It's not your fault..." you sigh. "You didn't know they were going to run out of the castle." She places an arm around your shoulder, and it's at this point that you sob again. You're just so worried about what's going to happen as a result of it. Will people want you off Isle Delfino's throne? Will you be responsible for everything?  
You'll be surprised if Revali and Tessa still want to live in Delfino Castle after this.  
"What are we supposed to tell him when we find him?" you continue. _"Hi Revali, your daughter's just had her leg **cleaved** off by a moving train and now she's going to be an amputee for life? But at least she's alive, right?" _You let out another sigh and bury your face in your hands. "And Ganondorf...I don't even _want _to face him. He'd _kill _me if he finds out what I told Kotake." You shake your head. "I'm the _worst _parent on this damn planet..."  
"[Y/N]," Birdie tells you while placing a hand around your shoulders, "nobody said being a parent was _easy. _And accidents happen. It wasn't _anyone's _fault. The trains are automatic, and it was a _really _bad case of a malfunction at the least convenient time. I'm sorry all of this is happening."  
"Why?" you sob into her arms. "Why is all of this _happening? _It's because I can't _protect _everyone, can I? I'm such a horrible fucking person!" It's at this point you can feel more arms wrapping around you.  
"I have just received a message from Cole," Zane assures you. "He is currently within the process of donating blood in order for an emergency transfusion. She is being admitted for surgery as we speak. Royal Delfino Hospital's team has worked miracles _before, _[Y/N]. I approximate that the chance of survival for Medli is ninety-five percent. To put that in perspective...your own survival rate during your craniotomy was forty-three percent." You nod your head.  
"Thank you, Zane..." you reply. _"Thank you, Cole..."_  
"She'll live," Birdie adds on. "Medli's the toughest kid I've ever met. Hell, I think the survival rate of people _around _her ought to be forty-three percent!"  
"You're right," you decide, bowing your head down. "Right now, we need to bring her father home. She needs him _more _than ever."  
"Well...let's hope he's in here," Daruk says, placing his hand on a particularly large boulder. He reaches for the hilt of his "sword" (it's really a gigantic, rocky club that takes on a rectangular shape), after which he draws it out and slams it into the side of said boulder. The rocks crumble away to reveal tons and tons of ruby.  
The sea of Gorons inside the cave entrance, who carry pickaxes and other tools, stare at the rest of you like you've just committed murder.  
And upon spotting their leader, they erupt into a sea of cheers.

"Lord Daruk!" one hollers. "We _knew _you'd save us!"  
"Come _on, _ya' crags!" he roars back at the miners. "Get back to town and prepare the special crop! We're gonna need _plenty _of it if we're gonna take on them mechanical men!" They all proceed to let out a war-like cry, to which you find yourself covering your hands over your ears. The Gorons then rush out as fast as they can. You find yourself chuckling out of nervousness. Birdie stops the last one to leave.  
"How'd you survive the brainwashing?" she asks him.  
"Well...I don't think _any _of us got brainwashed by that weird lady," he explains to her. "Her powers mustn't work on Gorons!"  
"And they don't work on Piantas, either," Cecelia continues.  
"But why was _I _able to resist it?" you frown.  
"Dude," Birdie giggles back. "The first King of Isle Delfino _was _a Pianta. I'm sure that counts for _something _in your DNA, eh?"  
"I guess so," you admit with a smile. "Now...we should _probably _find the others-"  
_"Where did all of my miners go?!" _a high-pitched voice squeals.

You all squint at the source of the voice, and it's at that point you spot a tiny child who appears to have acid-green skin, along with matching hair tied up into twin buns. Her beady, deep violet eyes watch Daruk in particular, and her nostrils flare as she tries to smooth out the creases in her yellow dress with white polka dots.  
_"You," _she snarls at him. "You owe me _big _time, you naughty man! Time is money, and you've lost me _both! _You're going to _pay _for it!"  
"Mimi!" Peach shouts angrily as she storms over the pile of gems and towards this child. "Don't you remember me?!"  
"Ugh, it's _you _again," she hisses back, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do _you _want, Princess Crybaby?!"  
"Listen to me, young lady," she sternly warns her. "You've imprisoned those _poor _Gorons for _Rosalina-_knows how long! And you expect Daruk here to _owe _you for rightfully freeing them?"  
"They signed a contract!" she snaps. "They have to do _whatever _I say, and if they don't, they'll be thrown into the _lava!"_  
"What a _brat!" _Birdie whispers to you with a giggle.  
_"Yeah," _you add on, _"she's got some serious attitude problems-"_  
"Who are _you?" _Mimi continues with a sneer at you. "You look real _funny _in that big, clunky armour. Are you an idiot?" You draw your sword out in response.  
_"Try _me, bitch," you retort. "See how _that _turns out for you." Her right eye twitches slightly, and at that, Peach slowly begins to back away.  
"Uh-oh..._now _you've done it," she whispers quietly before making her way back towards the city.  
You don't know what that was for, but you're a little spooked, to say the least.  
Mimi's head jolts to the side, and it's at that point you hear a sickening crack. Her head is now fixed to an unhealthy angle.  
Several clicks later, and her head has now turned upside down.

_"Ew!" _Birdie shrieks. "That's fucking _foul!"_  
"Listen _here, _kid!" Daruk hollers back at Mimi. "We don't have _time _to mess around with you. Go _away, _you little crag!"  
Her head begins to rotate like a wheel on the road.  
_"Mimimimimimimimimimi-!" _she cries. You find yourself shrieking in panic again as eight thin, rigid legs erupt from the sides of her body. These legs push her now lifeless body off the ground. She's continuing to chant her name over and over again, which is absolutely horrific to witness.  
"What the _fuck _is that?!" you cry out. Zane smacks his palms together.  
_"Ice!" _he cries, pushing his hands towards the body. You watch on as a flurry of ice crystals erupt from his palms, encasing this grotesque figure inside a pillar of ice.  
"It will not last long. We must make haste for Goron City and prepare to defend ourselves-"  
_"Get...them!" _you can barely hear Mimi hissing through her encasement of steadily melting ice. Almost right away, three pairs of footsteps approach you.  
_"Well, boys," _Lloyd begins, _"it's time to show these morons what **happens **when you mess with Miss Mimi."  
"Quite right, Lloyd," _Ganondorf smirks back, cracking his knuckles with a sinister look in his eyes. _"Quite right."_  
_"They'll pay for ruining Miss Mimi's ruby mine," _Mario adds on, his eyebrows narrowed at you.  
"I think that's our cue to run!" Birdie squeals, picking you up in her arms and making a mad sprint towards the city again.


	545. Chapter Five Hundred and Forty-Four || another big oof

**Time: ???  
Location: Death Mountain, Eldin Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Bowser Koopa, King of the Koopa Kingdom  
Motives: ???**

"Look over there," Revali ushers the others as he points down the side of the path they'd just arrived from. "Isn't that Urbosa and Violet?" The group peers across the mountain, and sure enough, they spot the two tall figures walking around rather aimlessly.  
"How'd _they _find us?" Bowser scowls.  
"Dunno," Nastasia decides, pressing her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose, "but I don't think they should be snooping around. That could _seriously, _like, interfere with company planning. I might go and deal with 'em, but _I _don't know if brainwashing will work. It didn't seem to work on those _Gorons..._or that Pianta woman." For a while, the three are silent.  
"Well?" Revali snaps at her. "Flap _to _it, Nastasia! We haven't got all _day!"  
__"Just _because you're in Lord Urutora's inner circle," Nastasia sternly reminds him, "it _doesn't _mean you get to boss me around. Remember what I could _do _to you." And with that, she marches off towards Urbosa and Violet, prompting Bowser to scoff in disbelief.

"Sheesh..." Bowser tells his friend. "Women with bad eyesight are real _bitches."  
"Tell me about it..." _Revali mutters back, crossing his arms over his chest. He almost immediately covers his beak with his hands, as if he's in disbelief of what he's just said.  
"No need to _hide _it, buddy," Bowser assures him with a toothy grin and a pat on the back. "Sayin' what we're all _thinking."_  
"Right..." he murmurs before lowering his arms. The two watch their colleague approaching their 'friends'. "Let's go and get rid of Yunobo and Midna."  
"Uh, _Midna?" _he snaps. "I thought we were pretendin' she was one of us to get the heat off our backs!"  
"She knows too much," he protests. "The _second _Nastasia loses control of her, she'll _blab _that I'm allied to the Overlord to _anyone _who listens, and I don't fancy my wife finding out why our son _miraculously _survived death."  
"You think _you're _fucked?" he hisses. "[Y/N], Daruk and Birdie's mother were _hidden _when Nastasia and I took control of the others_. _They know _exactly _what I've been doin'." At those words, Revali's eyes widen in shock.  
"Why didn't you tell Nastasia they were hiding there?!" he demands. "What do they know?"  
"They don't know about you, Kai or Urbosa, but they do know that Midna was brought here for the plan."  
"I'm _fairly _sure Yunobo saw me. And Midna knows what I've done." Bowser scowls at those words.  
"Then you're just gonna have to figure out how to make 'em stay quiet," he snaps back. "Revali, the Overlord's probably gonna have me killed if he finds out Yunobo knows about my alliance."  
"And how is that _my _problem, Bowser? _You _know what the Overlord expected of you, and yet here you are, _defying _his orders."  
"Shut _up, _you idiot!" he hisses. "You'll end up dead _too _if you don't keep your mouth shut!I bet the Overlord's _already _sendin' Zant or some shit like that to get rid of me-"  
Bowser almost instantly shuts up as he finds himself staring at the barrel of a loaded pistol.

"You're right..." Revali murmurs. "The Overlord _did _send someone after you for your betrayal, Koopa. But it wasn't Zant." As he reaches for the other pistol, he points one towards Midna. "Now, you're going to get rid of Yunobo, or _she _gets it."  
"I...I'll make you a deal!" he tries to protest. "A hundred million coins! You'll be rich beyond _imagine-"  
_Bowser jolts as the gun trained towards Midna clicks, signifying it's now loaded.  
"Don't make this difficult," he reminds him.  
_"Like...what's going on here?" _Nastasia asks in the distance. The duo watch on as she walks back, followed by Urbosa and Violet. They both appear to be under her control.  
"You too," Revali decides. "You're going to help Bowser get rid of Yunobo, and then I'll let you all go. But not until _he's _out of the picture."  
"And who authorised _that?" _she protests. Bowser cowers in fear as a shot's fired; upon further inspection, he realises that shot has hit Nastasia in the shoulder.  
"Violet," he continues, _"you'll _help Bowser, seeing as this bitch is incompetent."  
"Of course," Violet responds in an unusually monotonous voice.  
"And Urbosa? Get _rid _of Nastasia."  
"Yes, Revali," she replies in the same tone her daughter had used.


	546. Chapter Five Hundred and Forty-Five || a new friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Time: ???  
Location: Goron City, Death Mountain, Eldin Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As you finally reach the city, you and Birdie are stopped by an awestruck Peach, who's staring at the absolute scene before her. The Gorons seem to be egging on a fight between two figures standing on the central bridge.  
Those figures, much to your dismay, are Kylee and Bowser Jnr.  
"Oh, _Rosalina..." _you murmur, watching on as a lightning bolt strikes Junior in the chest. He seems to be unphased, taking the opportunity to try and roast Kylee's non-robotic arm. She laughs in a boisterous fashion before kicking him in the chest. He flies into a group of Gorons, who throw him back into the centre.  
"You've _got _this, little brother!" one hollers.  
"Go _get _'im, little sister!" another on Kylee's side roars.  
_"Run!" _Daruk exclaims, bolting as fast as his short legs can carry him. Zane, Link and Cecelia aren't too far off.  
Following the rest of you are Lloyd, Mario, Ganondorf, and of course, the horrific, arachnid creature that calls herself 'Mimi'.  
"What the fuck?!" Birdie wails. "What the fuck?! Even Prime _Empire _made more sense than this!"  
A shockwave sends all of the Gorons crowded around Kylee and Junior falling backwards, and it's at this point that you notice that they've spotted you.  
"What's this?" Kylee asks with a smirk.

You, Birdie and Peach find yourselves backing up against Cecelia, Link, Zane and Daruk. You clutch the Sword of Sols as tightly as you can, prepared to use your shield against as many enemies as need be.  
_Wait...what am I thinking?! _you think in disdain. _They aren't enemies...they're friends and family!_  
"You'd better _run, _you foul wench..." Ganondorf sneers to you as he brandishes his sword, stepping ever-so-closer to you with every passing second. "It's _you _they want..."  
"It's _me," _you whisper back. "[Y/N]."  
"I'm not an _idiot..." _he continues.  
"That's debatable," Birdie decides nervously, pointing her spear at a slowly approaching Kylee.  
_"Get them!" _Mimi hisses. _"Kill them and make them pay for ruining my ruby mine!"  
_"There's so _many _of them..." Peach whispers. You notice that she takes Zane and Birdie's hands as tears start to well in her eyes.  
She's _terrified, _and so are you.  
You can barely breathe. Just knowing they might actually hurt you...it _scares _you.  
"Say hi to your mom in _Hell _for me," Kylee smirks as she raises her hand up and prepares to lob a bolt of lightning at your head, "won't you-"  
Her eyes lose their uncharacteristically glossy nature, as do those of Mario's, Lloyd's, Ganondorf's and Junior's.  
"What...what _happened?" _the latter whispers.

"Are you guys alright?!" Birdie asks as she rushes over towards Kylee and Junior.  
"I...what _happened _to me?" Kylee ponders. "Did I have another seizure?"  
"No," you explain. "You were brainwashed by someone called Nastasia. She's working for Count Bleck, and he in turn is working for the Overlord. Bowser's working alongside them. _He's _one of the spies in Delfino Castle."  
"Wait..._what?" _Lloyd groans as he scratches at the back of his head. "[Y/N], who the fuck put _LSD _in your morning coffee?"  
"I'm being serious, Lloyd!" you try to protest. "Bowser's the whole reason all of this has happened! Yunobo and Midna are still in danger, as well as Revali, Urbosa and Violet. There's trouble back home in Isle Delfino, and we're all stuck here trying to find all of you!" At those words, Junior frowns.  
_"My _dad isn't working for the Overlord!" he squeaks. "He'd _never!"_  
"You really don't remember anything?" Cecelia asks Mario and Ganondorf.  
"I don't," Mario admits to her.  
"Only what happened before I was..._brainwashed..." _Ganondorf continues.  
"You...you said there's trouble in Isle Delfino?" Kylee asks you with a hint of fear in her voice.  
"And what's _Revali _doing here?" Junior adds on.  
"Well," you try to explain, "he was kidnapped along with Midna, we found. And...his daughter got involved in an accident. She's in the hospital undergoing emergency surgery, but I'm not sure what kind."  
"I have received an update from the Royal Delfino Hospital," Zane explains to the rest of you. "I am afraid that she has lost her left leg in a traumatic amputation. The doctors have been attempting to salvage whatever they can and stitch everything together." Kylee's hands press against her gaping mouth.  
"How'd she do that?" she barely manages to get out through her unusually small voice.  
"Eyewitness descriptions passed on to medical staff suggest that she and Princess Kotake were playing on the train tracks," he explains. "She caught her leg underneath the rail as a result of loose gravel, and was unable to free herself in time. I also detect that Princess Kotake is currently under observation in order to ensure she has not sustained any injuries."  
"Mother _Mary..." _she murmurs.  
"Are you okay, Kylee?" Lloyd asks her.  
"I...I just hope Medli can deal with it," she tells him. "I mean...I learned to function pretty quickly, and I _guess _my prosthetic helped. But she's _five, _Lloyd. And...and she's _family-"_  
"I know she's like family to you-"  
"No. She _is _family." She shakes her head, still in shock. "She's so little. How is she gonna _get _through this?"  
"Hey," Mario tries to assure her. "If anyone can help her get through this, it's you. You know _exactly _what she's going through."  
"Yeah..." she admits quietly. "I...I just..._Tessa. _She was able to build me a new arm...but I feel like building an prosthetic for your own daughter _has_ to fuck you up."  
"If we don't get a move on," Ganondorf tells the rest of you quietly, "then I'm almost certain Revali will be _joining _his daughter at the hospital."  
"Not to mention Midna and Yunobo," Lloyd adds on.  
"You're right," you sigh. "I...I don't want to endanger anyone else, though. I think some of you should return to Delfino Castle and make sure everyone's alright."  
"I shall take anyone who wishes to return," Zane decides.  
"Uh...I feel like we're forgetting something," Birdie interjects, jerking a thumb in the direction of the cavern you'd just arrived from.  
Mimi.  
And strangely...she's back to her original form.

"What...what's going on?" she asks the rest of you. "Who _are _you people? I...I remember Princess Peach and Mario...but that's _it."_  
"You _just _tried to kill us," Cecelia reminds her, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Kill you? I don't even remember _getting _to this hot, stinking place! This _sucks!" _Mimi stomps her foot on the ground. "Where _are _we, anyway?!"  
"She must've been brainwashed like the _rest _of you guys," Birdie guesses, raising a hand to her chin. "Do you remember _anything?"  
_"I remember the strange man who was ordering the Count around," she admits, purposely trying to look away from Peach's piercing blue eyes. "He...he wanted us to mine up some Dark Matter, but _I _thought that was boring, and he promised me I could have _anything _I ever wanted if I did everything Nassy told me to do."  
"That's quite strange," Peach decides. "Mimi, is O'Chunks here? How about Count Bleck?"  
"No," she responds. "O'Chunks is in the Flipside. And Count Bleck, he's in Ninjago. He and Lady Timpani are trying to hide from this _nasty _Boo with a crown who wants to kill them for telling Empress Harumi all of their secrets!"  
"King Boo," Mario guesses.  
_"I _don't know why they wanna," she continues, twirling a few stray locks of lime green hair through her fingers, "I'm only five _thousand. _Is Nassy in trouble, too?"  
"She must be," you decide. "I mean...would she _really _just stop brainwashing everyone if she wasn't in danger? Come on, we've gotta find the others."  
"I shall take a group back to Delfino Castle," Zane explains.  
"I _hate _this stinking hot volcano!" Mimi snaps. "I'm going with the robot!"  
"Any other takers?" you continue.  
"I'd better go in case the other doctors need my help," Mario decides.  
"I should probably check on Tessa," Kylee admits. "Anyone else?"  
Silence.  
"We go now," you instruct the others. "We can't waste _any _more time than we already have. Contact Zane the _second _you guys get home again."  
"We will," Kylee promises you. "Stay safe, and for _crying _out loud, don't tell Revali until you're _off _the active volcano."


	547. Chapter Five Hundred and Forty-Six || *quits furiously*

**Time: ???  
Location: Death Mountain, Eldin Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Lady Urbosa of Gerudo Town  
Motives: ???**

"You're hurt," Urbosa tells Nastasia as she helps her relax on the ground. "Don't move."  
_"But...why are you helping me?" _she murmurs.  
"That's not relevant right now," she responds. "Take off your shirt. I'll try to make a sling with the sleeves of your blouse." Nastasia does as she says, watching patiently as Urbosa uses her sword to cut through the threads binding the sleeves to the torso. It doesn't take long for her to tuck one cuff's button into the other sleeve's buttonhole; she then quickly fashions a make-shift sling that Nastasia can rest her arm in. "Are you alright?"  
"I'll be fine," she promises her, although she's grimacing in pain. "It didn't hit any vital veins or arteries, so I guess I've got _that _going for me." As Nastasia stands up, Urbosa does, too. "This is a _real _set-back, y'know?"  
"I know you don't want to work for the Overlord," she decides. "And _neither _do I. So, why don't you tell me why you broke the spell over my friends?"  
Nastasia's taken aback by those words.  
"You...you're _working _for him, too?"  
"Not by _choice."_  
"Like, how did that even _happen?"_  
Nastasia watches as Urbosa's eyes drift away from hers.

"It's a long story. To cut things short, Revali and Bowser were both involved...as was a Ninjagian man named Kai. We...we were imprisoned against our will and forced to accept the Overlord's terms. To spy on Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino and all of her allies. And now, the Overlord has requested that we step up and start sabotaging them. But I don't want to. Because I never agreed by _choice _in the _first _place."  
"That really _sucks," _she replies. "Sounds similar to what the Overlord did to Count Bleck."  
_"I didn't expect Blumiere to be such a pushover at Oliver's hand," _she mutters, barely out of Nastasia's earshot.  
"I mean...neither did _we. _But Lord Urutora threatened to kill Empress Harumi _and _Lady Timpani. And...he also threatened to destroy the Flipside and _everyone _who ever cared about us there! I...I guess we didn't have a choice."  
"I get the feeling," she murmurs. "You know, Nastasia, it's a _small _world."  
"Indeed," she agrees. "It's _really _weird we keep running into each other like this. Last time I saw you was when we were searching for Princess Peach and Lord Koopa. I think the Count accidentally warped us to that Divine Beast of yours, didn't he?"  
"I was worried my father's creation would've killed you all," she chuckles.  
"Oh, I've heard the horror stories about the Thunderblight," she replies with a smile. "But it was nice to see you then, Urbosa. And it's nice to finally get to see you again. May I ask...how's Mom?"  
"Oh, _she's_ doing alright. Living in Isle Delfino right now. She's not exactly living, but she's as lively as ever."  
"That's good to hear," she admits. "Y'know, when Count Bleck told me that Hellen Gravely was his cousin, I _actually _wanted to die."Urbosa finds herself smiling again.  
"You didn't know?"  
"Not at _all!" _The two start to giggle, and it takes a few moments for them to fall silent once again.  
"So..." Urbosa glances up towards the path ahead. "I presume you've been sworn to secrecy like I have."  
"Yes," Nastasia replies.  
"I...I think I know a way that we can free ourselves of the Overlord's curse. There's only _one _woman in the Sixteen Realms who scares him...and that woman will be _more _than understanding of our plight."  
"What's her name?"  
_"My name..." _a voice behind them instructs, _"is [M/N]."_

The two turn around to find the Light Deity standing there in all her glory. A certain light radiates from her, one that's familiar to the sisters. She offers them a smile.  
"Oliver's a _right _old bastard," Urbosa decides, to which [M/N]'s smile graduates to a full-blown grin.  
"Isn't he?" she replies. She takes a few steps towards the duo. "I have seen all that has happened...and all that is to come. You are faced with many dilemmas. Why don't you tell me about some of the concerns you have?"  
"I'm worried about my friend," she sighs. "Revali...he's so _young. _And he has _everything _to live for. I...I wish I could protect him, yet I know I must protect _myself _and my _own _family. He hurt Nastasia here, and I'm concerned he's about to murder an innocent man-"  
"You can rest assured Yunobo will be perfectly fine...only unable to remember the face of his assailants. No...I worry for the life of Bowser. The Overlord has ordered Revali to kill him. I cannot save Bowser from death, I'm afraid. As we speak, they have most likely reached the summit of Death Mountain."  
"But...but _why?" _Nastasia asks. "Why does the Overlord want this guyto kill Bowser? What's _he _getting out of it?" [M/N] clasps her hands together.  
"Ancient texts from the Kingdom of Bonneton detail the awakening of their Deity...Morton," she explains to her. "Bowser...he is to be reincarnated into Morton and be sent back to a time prior in order to try and kill several of the Heroes."  
"Are Revali and Midna going to be okay?" she tries to ask.  
"I am afraid Midna's future is set in stone. And...well, I will do all that I can to slow the inevitable fate Revali is now bound to."  
_"Bound _to?!" she demands. "What do you _mean?"_  
"Revali...the Overlord has found a great use for him. Already, it is too late to stop what is to happen to him. Killing him will not stop what will eventually be realised. No...the only thing we can do is slow down the progress of the malice that consumes his heart. And that I can do."  
"Do...do you want us to keep quiet about this?" she murmurs.  
"I shall erase all memories concerning his allegiance to the Overlord," she decides. "Not _one _person in Delfino Castle shall remember, not even the _other _man who follows him. They will not suspect such an allegiance is occurring unless he gives them _reason _to. And I hope to stem it...or at least slow the inevitable...by entrusting a part of the Goddess Din's sacred power to protect him from the malice that grows deep within." She holds her hands forth. "Urbosa Dragmire...Nastasia Gravely. I sever your binds to the Overlord. He will not bother you any more." They glance down at their hands; they find a _very _faint outline of a Shine Sprite. It's barely noticeable.  
The two collapse to the ground, having fallen into a deep sleep.  
[M/N] glances up towards the path.  
"I trust Violet remembers what I told her," she murmurs quietly. "I know she resents her father as much as I do."  
And with that, she fades into thin air.


	548. Chapter Five Hundred and Forty-Seven || confused yeehaw

**Time: ???  
Location: Death Mountain, Eldin Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

_"Up ahead!" _Lloyd hollers as he points up ahead. _"It's Urbosa and Nastasia!" _You squint up the inclined, rocky path. The two women are lying unconscious on the paths. You wonder if Bowser attacked them.  
"Shit," Ganondorf murmurs, sheathing his sword and rushing over to the two. He crouches down by their sides. You follow suit. Eventually, all of you are able to crowd around around the two. _"Urbosa. Wake up."  
_"What...what's going on?" she murmurs, sitting upright and holding her head in her hands. She lets out a yawn. "I feel as if I've just had the most relaxing sleep in _ages."_  
"Well," Lloyd decides with a nervous smile, "you were sleeping on the path up to Death Mountain's crater."  
She sits upright, and her eyes widen in shock upon realisation of where she is.  
"How did I _get _here?" she murmurs.  
"She must've been brainwashed as well," you guess before helping her stand up. "Do you remember _anything?"_  
"I...I'm not sure if I saw..._no." _She gazes around at the rest of you for a few moments. "I...vaguely remember seeing a face...a face belonging to someone I...I _think _I know."  
"Who did it remind you of?" Peach prompts her. For a while, Urbosa is dead silent. She stares down at her hands, bearing several light and superficial grazes, scratches and whatnot. She turns her hands so that she can see the backs.  
And although it's very faint, you can see it there.  
The mark of a Shine Sprite.  
"She has one, too..." Peach explains, gently lifting up Nastasia's hand. It's at that point that you notice the other woman seems to have a bullet entry wound in her shoulder, characterised by a patch of blood around the make-shift sling she has. You can guess that she also has an exit wound behind her. She's slowly waking up.  
"So...you were both attacked?" Lloyd murmurs.  
"I...I believe so," Urbosa admits.

While the others help Nastasia sit upright, you notice the skies are slowly but surely becoming lighter. You're in shock; you wonder what the time is. Lloyd pulls a phone out of his pocket and checks the time.  
Four o'clock.  
"Is it already the morning?" Peach ponders.  
"I don't think so," Ganondorf responds, peering down at the screen of Lloyd's phone. "It's _too _early."  
"It _has _to be," you decide.  
"But it's _winter _in Hyrule," Daruk protests, glancing up at the skies. "Sun doesn't rise until _seven _in Eldin when it's winter."  
"That's very strange..." Lloyd murmurs, pocketing his phone.  
"Where am I?"  
You all glance down at Nastasia, who's looking at the rest of you in complete and utter curiosity.

"Are you alright?" Peach asks her.  
"I feel like I've sprained my shoulder," she admits to the princess.  
"You were shot at with a gun," Lloyd explains. "From the size of the entry wound...my guess is that it was with a pistol."  
"A pistol?" you ponder. "So...the man who kidnapped Midna and Revali must have easy access. He wouldn't be Isle Delfinian...citizen possession of firearms is _illegal _here."  
"It's legal in Ninjago," he tells you. "If we don't catch the guy, I'll check through all databases I can to try and find them."  
"Let's be careful," Peach suggests, clasping her hands together. "I don't think we should bring _any _more people into the hospital."  
"You're right," Birdie agrees. You notice that Link's staring up at the peak of Death Mountain intently. A deep rumble is shaking through the ground.  
"What's going on?" you ask as you cling onto Ganondorf's arm in order to remain stable.  
"Earthquake," Daruk responds. "But _why _in Din's name are we gettin' a second earthquake in one night?" In response to his question, Link raises a hand and points towards the summit of Death Mountain.  
Your jaws drop as a gigantic, mechanical lizard made of sandstone and a deep, brownish metal begins to climb out of said mountain.  
And attached to the glowing blue thing on its back is the all-too-familiar glow of a Shine Sprite.  
"What?!" you yelp.


	549. Chapter Five Hundred and Forty-Eight || y'know, people don't think i could actually do it.

**Time: 3:01 AM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Divine Beast Vah Rudania, Eldin Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Bowser Koopa, King of the Koopa Kingdom  
Motives: ???  
**

"Throw him onboard," Revali orders. "And I'll let you two go."  
"Are you _insane?!" _Bowser tries to protest. "No. I'm not gonna. _Never." _In response, he aims the two pistols at Midna, who remains completely oblivious to what's going on. Violet has a deathly straight face, which brings a smile onto his face.  
_"Spare Violet," _the Overlord had told him. _"She will be too intoxicated to remember anything _**anyway."**  
"Sheesh," Bowser mutters under his breath, picking up Yunobo again and heaving him through the entrance to the Divine Beast. There's several thuds as he falls down, followed by a rather loud boom. The Koopa crosses his arms over his chest. "Alright. You've _had _your fun. Now, can you _put _the guns down and just get outta here?"  
"And where's the fun in _that?" _he responds. "No...the Overlord's asked a _very _special favour of me, and _I _intend to follow through with it!"  
"C'mon!" he protests, shoving him away. "You don't have to do this! The Overlord _needs _me!" Revali stumbles backwards before managing to stop himself from falling into the lava. His eyes narrow in contempt.  
"Oh, he _needs _you alright," he murmurs. "Just not _alive."_  
The two are taken aback as a flash of raven hair zooms past Revali.  
Violet is now pointing one pistol at Bowser, and the other at Revali.

"Oh, so _you're _working for him too?" Revali sneers at the Ninjagian. "Let me guess, he's asked you to _kill _both of us."  
"Actually," Violet assures him, _"I _don't stab good people in the back."  
"You don't scare us," Bowser scoffs back. "You're _just _some street thug."  
In response, Violet shoots him in the hand.  
_"Ouch!" _he roars, jumping up and down in pain.  
"Don't think I don't know about your little _secret..." _Revali decides. "I've heard _many _rumours about your little double life."  
"You're bluffing," she protests.  
"I'll cut you a deal," he continues. "You keep quiet about my allegiance to the Overlord...and _I'll _keep quiet about..._mercury." _Violet's eyes widen at the word.  
"How...how do you _know _that?!" she demands, her hands slowly beginning to shake.  
"All you have to do is stay quiet," he continues. "I don't _care _if you continue doing what you've done for the past six years now. But I _do _care that I can do my job. And right now...my job is to ensure that [Y/N] does _not _kill the Overlord."  
"Are you insane?!" she scoffs. "Of _course _I'm going to tell them what's fucking going on! And you'll be locked _up _before you have the chance to even _think _of sayin' a word about mercury to the others. Are they going to be _proud _of you? Are your _friends _going to be proud when they find out you've been feeding the Overlord secrets and _murdering _people for him, Revali? And what about your _kids? _How the _Hell _is it fair on them that they'll have to live with the fact that _their _father is going to end up as the Overlord's little _play-_thing?!"  
"H-hey," Bowser tries to assure her, still clutching his hand in pain, _"don't _cry, Violet-"  
_"Shut _up!" she hisses. "You two are going to _pay _for what you've done."  
"Then answer me _this," _Revali decides. "How do you think Urbosa and Riju would feel if I were to tell them about your alter ego? How do you think _[Y/N] _would feel? And what about Harumi and Killow? Oliver and Olivia?"  
"They don't need to know," she mutters. "If _they _find out...they'll _only _get themselves hurt."  
"Think about it..." he continues, slowly walking towards her. "Think about how _angry _they'd be if they had learned of what you've done to them. All the _torment _you've put them through. And I'm certain it would ruffle _other _people's feathers, too. You _know, _Violet...if _you _let it slip out...then _I _might just, too." He holds his hands out. "The _weapons, _if you will."  
Violet reaches for one of her sais before tossing it to him.  
"You can _think _about what you're about to do," she snarls.  
"Very well," he agrees. "Once _he's _gone, you'll come with me to the maw of Death Mountain. We shall wait there for the others to find us, and if _anyone _asks, we _only _remember seeing Midna killing Bowser." Violet nods her head.  
"I swear to _Yang, _Revali," she retorts, "I'm _not _your friend. And you aren't _mine. _So once we're back in Isle Delfino? You can stay the _Hell _away from my friends and family."  
"That's fair," he agrees. He turns to face Bowser. "As for _you, _my friend...I'm afraid your time is up." He raises his free hand and snaps his fingers together. Bowser collapses onto the ground.  
_"What the Hell is goin' on?!" _he roars back. _"Stop it!" _He crouches down over the Koopa's body, raising Violet's sai in the air.  
"Goodbye," he murmurs before throwing the blade into his abdomen.


	550. Chapter Five Hundred and Forty-Nine || so long

**Time: 3:10 AM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Death Mountain, Eldin Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Phew!" you decide as you stop by the marker signifying the summit of Death Mountain. "We finally made it!"  
"Yeah," Lloyd agrees. "That was a _pretty _brutal climb."  
"Tell me about it!" Junior adds on. "My legs are _really _sore!"  
"You'd better get _used _to it, little brother!" Daruk tells him with a grin. In response, Junior blows a raspberry at the rest of you.  
"Now, now," Ganondorf says with a smile as he ruffles his hair. "We'd better go and rescue the others-"  
"Mother _Din," _Urbosa murmurs, placing a hand over her mouth.  
You're all shocked to find Bowser lying with his back up against a column of rock. He's wincing in pain, with his hands pressed up against his stomach.  
You can see quite a lot of blood pooled beneath him.

"Bowser!" you exclaim as you rush over to his side. "Are you okay?!"  
_"What does it look like, [Y/N]?" _he mumbles. _"Just got stabbed..."_  
"Who _did _this to you, boy?" Ganondorf murmurs, crouching next to him.  
"It...it was Revali," he can barely get out. "After...after I brought 'em up here and threw Yunobo inside that Divine Beast...he, Midna and Violet got the upper hand on me. Managed to overpower me. Don't _blame _'em...they must've been so scared they were gonna die. He...he was just protectin' Midna and Violet."  
"I...I can't _believe _this..." Urbosa whispers. Junior makes his way over to Bowser's side. You can already see tears welling in his eyes.  
_"Dad?" _he whispers quietly. _"Are you gonna be okay?"  
_At those words, your heart breaks.

"I sure _am, _Junior," he replies, ruffling his hair with his less-bloodied hand. "I'm just gonna be gone for a while. Y'know, like the good ol' days."  
"I don't _want _you to go," he protests. "I _need _you."  
"I know you do," he replies. "But I've done some _pretty _bad things. I've gotta _pay _for it, y'know?"  
"Please don't go, Dad..." he pleads.  
"You're gonna make a _great _king one day, Junior," he assures him. "I _know _it." Urbosa picks up Junior in her arms and holds him close. _"Let...let Revali know I forgive him. And tell him to find the sick bastard who did this to me. I'm sure he's got an arrow with the fucker's name written on it."  
_"Did you see his face?" you ask him. "Or hear a name?"  
"He...he was in a cloak," he answers. "Didn't speak much. He went after the other three to try and stop 'em."  
"Thanks for letting us know, Bowser," Peach tells him as she takes his hand. You can see tears in her eyes.  
"Hey...at least I won't _kidnap _you anymore, am I right?"  
"That doesn't matter," she can barely respond through choked sobs. "You...you're a _good _man. You didn't deserve _any _of this. And I'm sorry that you found salvation in the Overlord."  
"If I didn't...he would've killed Junior and the _rest _of the Koopalings. I couldn't _do _that to 'em." Bowser's struggling to stay awake now. "One last thing. For...for [Y/N]."  
"Yes?" you ask him quietly. He glances up at you, his scarlet eyes slowly starting to glaze over.  
_"Thank _you. You've done a lot for my people." With a shaky hand, he passes over an all-too-familiar, golden artefact. You recognise it as a Shine Sprite. "Overlord wanted me to keep this from you. But he can go _shove _it." As it sinks into your chest, you do feel a bit better. With a chuckle, he turns to face the rest of you. "Heh...I always thought Mario would've been the one to finally off me. I guess adrenaline's one _Hell _of a drug."  
And with that, his body relaxes, having taken its final breath.

Junior's trying his best to stop crying, but it's all he can do. The rest of you remain silent, unsure of what to do or say.  
You can't believe he's _dead._  
"I'm so sorry, Junior," you tell the younger Koopa, trying your best to hold back tears.  
"I can't imagine how shocked the others must be," Urbosa admits to the rest of you quietly.  
"Yeah..." you whisper. "I mean...considering everything that's happened over the past twenty-four hours. Not even _that, _really. Only the past _four _hours."  
"Who _knows _what sort of sick, twisted person was behind this?" Lloyd continues, taking off his hood and holding it to his chest. "Whoever they are...we should stop 'em. For _Bowser's _sake." You all remain quiet for a few moments; you're contemplating whether or not Bowser may have stayed alive if you'd arrived _just _a few moments later. You're wondering who in Delfino Castle could _do _such a despicable thing.  
And if they're still here.  
Bowser had mentioned the Overlord's servant was wearing a cloak, and that they had followed Midna, Violet and Revali, who had been able to escape. That they hadn't said a word...not even through a bare utter. It makes you wonder...  
_Who could fit that category? _you think to yourself as you brush away several tears. _I think I want to investigate everyone. I'll do _**whatever **_it takes to find the kidnapper. They probably know a lot about what's happened..._  
"If I'm being honest," Ganondorf decides, "I feel quite _sorry _for Quill. First his daughter..._then _this."  
"I can't imagine how stressed he is right now," you agree. "Whatever you guys do...don't mention Bowser to him. Medli _needs _him right now...more than ever."  
_"What...what happened?" _a voice calls out from the entrance to the lizard-like Divine Beast behind the rest of you.  
_"Yunobo!" _Birdie exclaims.

As you all crowd around Yunobo, you notice that he's clutching at his head in pain. There's several lacerations and bruises dotted across his face, arms and chest, but for the most part, he seems to be fine.  
"Did you see the face?" you ask him. "The man who'd kidnapped Midna and Revali?"  
"They were kidnapped?" he replies quietly. "I...I'm _sorry, _[Y/N]. I don't remember what happened. The last thing I remember was Bowser-"  
He stops as he spots the Koopa lying dead on the ground behind you.  
"Is...is he alright?" he asks the rest of you.  
"He's gone now," Junior mumbles quietly. "He's not coming back." His head rests against his aunt's shoulder, and it breaks your heart.  
As much as his last days had been spent working for the Overlord, you _wish_ you could have saved Bowser.  
You're going to have to break the news to _so _many people, and you're not sure if people will be understanding. That Revali had done it in self-defense. That there's someone out there _still _after him, Violet and Midna.  
You're _terrified _for the three, and you _don't _want to return home until you know they're safe.


	551. Chapter Five Hundred and Fifty || they don't call it death mountain for no reason

**Time: ???  
Location: The Maw of Death Mountain, Eldin Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm  
Motives: Good**

As Midna begins to stir, she realises that her wrists and ankles are bound together by ropes. The sound of warm, steaming water gently lapping at the edges of the natural pools drowns out her low groan of pain. Her head is stinging...her eyes feel as if they're going to pop out. She tries her best to tilt her head to the side, where she finds Violet lying unconscious in the waters. Her head rests against the edge of the pool; the waters aren't deep enough for her to drown.  
_"Violet?" _she whispers. _"Violet. Wake up."_  
No response.  
"I'll say, the descent was rather hasty."  
Her eyes narrow as she realises who's speaking.

"So...beating me and drugging me wasn't _enough _for you?" Midna hisses to Revali. "You brought me to Death Mountain? And to the _healing _springs, no less! How stupid _are _you?" From where he's sitting, he wipes the _still_ bloody blade of Violet's sai on a damp cloth. The coagulated blood is hard to get rid of, but his efforts aren't exactly half-assed.  
"I didn't want to deny you one last rest before your big journey away from the Sixteen Realms," he decides before setting the sai down besides him. "I'm sure you'll have a _lot _to talk about with Lady Garmadon, don't you think?"  
"You _don't _have to do this, Revali," she frowns. "And if you do...well, Bowser will _kill _you-"  
"Oh, I _needn't _worry about him, dear. He's already dead."  
Midna's eyes widen at the very thought.  
"What will it take?" she whispers. "What do I have to do to put a stop to this?"  
"I'm only following the orders I've been given," he responds. "The orders, _as _handed to me by the Overlord, were to kill Bowser and send _you _to the Ethereal Divide. I can't have anyone knowing what I've been doing."  
"You're a _traitor..._you know that, right?"  
"I'm _well-_aware. I'm _only _protecting my wife and children."  
"I can _tell _something else is driving you," she responds. "Jealousy. You're _jealous _you're not the one with all the power around here. That nobody _ever _listens to you...or takes you seriously. You couldn't care _less _about your family. They wouldn't want you to do this, Revali, and you _know _that for a _fact."  
_"And? How does it concern _you?"_  
"You're about to sever my ties to this Universe...and you think it doesn't _concern _me? Why, I don't think I've _ever _met a bigger hypocrite in my entire life. You...you want _power? _Then you'll _get _power. And...and _with _that power, you'll _realise _the extent of the duties that are subsequently bestowed upon you!"  
A flash of golden light fills the air, and it's at that point that two struggle to see.  
And when the light disappears...so does Midna.  
Revali's left all alone to contemplate her departing words. He glances down at his hand to find an all-too-familiar marking upon the back of it.  
_The Triforce of Power._  
And for once in the past five years...he _truly _feels remorse for what he has done.


	552. Chapter Five Hundred and Fifty-One || homesick :(

**Time: 3:17 AM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Divine Beast Vah Rudania, Eldin Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"What do we do?" Birdie asks quietly. "We...we can't just _leave _him here. The citizens of the Koopa Kingdom would be _outraged _if they found out we'd left them here."  
"We _have _to go," Lloyd protests. "We _still _have a chance to make sure that Violet, Midna and Revali can go home to their families."  
"What do _you _think?" Ganondorf asks Junior.  
"I...I just want my _dad _back..." Junior whispers to him.  
"I'm sure Midna can let him out of the Twilight Realm, eh?" you propose.  
"You're _right," _Birdie decides. "But...I still feel bad leaving Bowser here."  
"It's for the best," Ganondorf tells her. "Considering the trouble in Isle Delfino...I'd argue our presence is needed there _more-"_  
You're cut off by a dreadful rumbling sound that's mirrored with violent tremors in the ground.  
Your vision is shaky for a while; you have to cling onto Ganondorf in order to remain stable. You hear more than you see, with Birdie's shrilly shrieks being the most prominent.  
_"What's happening?!" _Lloyd yelps.  
"This is the _third _earthquake in three hours," you decide. "Are you _sure _the earthquakes here aren't this frequent, Daruk?!"  
_"I'm pretty sure they aren't!" _he hollers back.  
_"ARGH!" _Cecelia screams as she tumbles backwards into the crater. Your heart stops at the very sight of her desperately reaching out for something to grab onto...someone to save her from a most certain death.  
The trembling stops, and you're able to see that Daruk's got her by the arm.  
_"Mother of the Sand Bird..." _the older Pianta worries, clutching at her chest in fright. "I thought I was going to _die."_  
"Don't worry!" Daruk assures her. _"I've _gotcha!" As he lifts her back onto the path, you notice that she's trembling like a leaf. She glances back towards the ominous crater before purposely turning her attention away from it.  
You also realise that Bowser's body is no longer here.  
"We should go," Urbosa decides in a low voice.  
Just as you're about to leave, you notice the familiar warmth of a Shine Sprite approaching you from Rudania. You let it float towards you, and it sinks in your chest, like all the others have.  
"It looks like the Sheikah Slates are working again," Peach finally decides.  
"Take us to the closest shrine to Death Mountain's maw," you instruct her. "It shouldn't take us too long to find the others...and after _that, _we can head home." She nods her head, and the rest of you make sure that you're making some form of physical contact with the Mushroom Kingdom's princess. It doesn't take long for the world around you to fade away...

**\- - -**

Once you rematerialise, you find yourself standing by the shrine that's close to the stables. Very few Hylians are awake now, and it seems that the Goron who'd been there is now gone. You head back up the path, having seen the hot springs at Death Mountain's base before. The waters give off a gentle steam in the moonlight, with the surface rippling softly. It doesn't take long for you to find Revali, sitting cross-legged on the bank of the springs as he stares at his blood-stained hands. His clothing is also covered in it. Junior can hardly look at him.  
Violet is lying in the shallow waters with her back against the same bank, sound asleep.  
"Are you two alright?" you ask quietly as you crouch down by his side. He doesn't move, but you can tell his breathing is rather quick.  
_He's still in shock, _you presume.  
_"Someone get her out..." _Cecelia suggests. Ganondorf steps into the waters before crouching down and lifting Violet up in his arms. She opens one eye.  
_"I'm trying to sleep, asshole," _she mutters before closing it again. You find that Peach, Lloyd, Link and Urbosa are all surrounding Revali, trying their best to comfort him. It seems like he's gone through a lot.  
"I...I didn't want to do it," he finally murmurs. "I...didn't think I was _strong _enough to. I...just wanted to _protect _Princess Midna and Violet."  
"You did what you had to do to protect them," Lloyd assures him. "You've saved two lives in exchange for taking another."  
"She's gone, too. That...that _bastard _who kidnapped the two of us. He sent her...sent her away to the Ethereal Divide in _cold _blood. Midna's gone. She's _not _coming back, and _I _couldn't stop him."  
"Hey..." Birdie tries to assure him quietly, crouching down by his side and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You did _all _you could. And because of you...Violet's alive."  
_"I don't want to talk about it..." _he mutters.  
"Let's go back to Delfino Castle," you decide, helping him stand up. You notice that everyone's bearing nervous glances. "We...have some bad news that was given to us by Cavaliere. Your daughter...she was involved in an accident. She's in the Royal Delfino Hospital as we _speak..._and Tessa's there with her."  
"I...I ought to be there for them," he sighs. "How...how bad _is _it, [Y/N]?" You don't want to answer, but it's your lack of an answer that's making him worry.  
"She lost her leg," Lloyd finally tells him. "Mario and Zane, they're doing their best to minimise any further damage as we speak. And Corky's helping Cole to donate his blood in case she needs an emergency transfusion."  
"I'm so sorry," Peach tells him.  
Revali doesn't answer _any _of you.  
"I'll do _everything _in my power to ensure Medli's quality of life isn't _any _less than what it was yesterday," you promise him. "I don't care what it takes...I'll do _anything."  
"Just get me home," _he hisses.


	553. Chapter Five Hundred and Fifty-Two || uh-oh :((

**Time: 11:24 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Upon your return through the portrait of Zora's Domain, you find Garmadon, Kai and Giudice standing in the hallways. The three almost immediately spot Revali amongst the rest of you.  
"Thank _Yang _you finally got here," Garmadon decides. "We ought to take you to - what in Yin's name happened to _you, _boy?"  
"Knock it off," Lloyd warns the Oni. "He's going through a _real _rough time right now, and the last thing he needs is your insensitivity."  
"It's fine," Revali assures him, although his tone suggests he's not too pleased about Garmadon's question, either.  
"Go and get a fresh change of clothes," Peach ushers him. She then turns to face Nastasia. "You ought to head to the hospital _too..._that bullet wound seems quite troublesome."  
"Where's Kotake and Koume?" you ask Giudice.  
"Colton's with the two at the hospital in the children's ward," she explains to you. "Kotake didn't get hurt, but she's under observation by a team of pediatric psychologists and psychiatrists. Koume's just there as a visitor."  
"We'll go and visit her, then," Ganondorf decides. "As for the _rest _of you...find Mipha and-"  
"She's already there," Kai assures him before turning to face you. "Where...where's Bowser and Midna? Weren't they on Death Mountain, too?" You shake your head.  
"I'm afraid that Princess Midna has been banished to the Ethereal Divide by one of the Overlord's elites," you murmur. "And Bowser...he was killed as a result of an altercation between him and his prisoners-"  
_"Prisoners?" _Garmadon demands. "What on Earth are you _on _about?!"  
"He was working for the Overlord," you respond in a simple tone. "And so were the two new arrivals to Delfino Castle...but we found out _none _of them were doing it willingly."  
"I'm sorry to hear," Kai murmurs quietly. "Do you want me to let everyone know?"  
"I'm going to have to find Bowser's father and let him know what's happened," you murmur. "Junior...do you mind coming with us to the hospital so we can make the phone call there?" He quietly nods his head. "As for the rest of you, _try _and get some sleep. I'll update Giudice, and _Giudice _will update you in the morning."  
Everyone nods their heads, and with that, you and Ganondorf head off for the south-west elevator, with Junior following close behind.

After changing into your gi, you return to the front door of the castle. You're carrying Junior in your arms; the Koopa Prince is now sound asleep, although it seems that he's having nightmares. You feel sorry for the boy...having lost his parents to the same group of sick bastards you'd lost your mother to.  
It's all the more reason to _stop _the Overlord.  
"How is he?" Urbosa asks quietly as she and Nastasia make their way over to you. Link and Daruk aren't too far off behind her.  
"He's sleeping," you reply, "but...I feel so _terrible _because of what's happened. He...he's lost _both _of his parents. I don't know how I'm going to explain it to Kamek without initiating a full-blown _war _between the Rito and the Koopas..."  
"We'll figure it out," she promises you. "For _Junior's _sake."  
"Who are we waiting on?" Ganondorf asks the rest of you.  
"I think we're just waiting for Revali," you answer.  
For the next five minutes, the seven of you remain dead silent.  
Once Revali arrives, you're still shocked at how exhausted he looks. To say he's under the weather is a blatant understatement. He seems hesitant and unsure...his eyes are constantly darting around.  
"Let's go," he murmurs to the rest of you.

**\- - -**

Once you arrive in the reception of the Royal Delfino Hospital, you notice that Kylee and Corky are standing around the desk, alongside Cole, Nabooru and their two daughters, Mario, Dr Mela and Nurse Cassie, and four others who you presume are Corky's relatives. Mario's dressed in his customary overalls and red sweater, which suggests that he had no role in treating the injury the surgeons were presented with.  
"How's she going?" Cole asks. "Is Medli gonna be alright?"  
"The surgery is still underway," Dr Mela explains. "Dr Julien is currently in the process of stringing the salvageable muscles and tendons as best as he can."  
"Shit..." Kylee whistles. "I hope she's gonna be alright."  
"She should be," Corky assures him. "Zane's worked _miracles, _you know."  
"He saved [Y/N]'s life," Mario adds on.  
"Pretty sure you did _too, _mate," she chuckles back. It's at this point the others realise you're standing here. "Revali! I'll take you to Tessa and Teba _right _away." She grabs his hand, and before he has the chance to protest, she drags him down a hallway.  
"I'll let Cavaliere know Queen [Y/N]'s here," Cassie continues before making her way behind the reception's desk and picking up the phone. She then proceeds to dial in a couple of numbers.  
"So," Cole begins, "how'd the whole drama on Death Mountain play out?"  
At that, those of you who'd been there find yourselves looking away out of nervousness.

"I'm afraid _his _father passed away," Urbosa whispers, gesturing with her eyes to Junior in an effort not to say Bowser's name out loud. "And my sister...she has been banished to the Ethereal Divide."  
"Bowser's..._dead?" _Mario murmurs, his eyes wide with fear. "How...how'd it happen?"  
"He was one of the Overlord's spies we were talking about, remember?" Kylee prompts him.  
"Bowser told us _just _before he passed that Revali had done it out of self-defense," you explain. "That he'd tried to protect Violet and Midna because he was about to kill them all. But then one of the _Overlord's _goonies went after the three. The bastard sent Midna away."  
"I...I can't _believe _it. Do Kammy and Kamek know? The Koopalings?"  
"We're not sure how to go about it," Urbosa admits to him. "If we tell the truth, the Koopa Kingdom may declare war on Hyrule...or at the _very _least, the Rito."  
"I'm going to have a word to Kamek with Junior," you decide. "I don't think it's right to keep information like _that _from them. I...I just hope they can understand. Anyway, I'll be visiting my daughter before I let them know, so in _case _you have bunkers you want to hide in-"  
"That won't be necessary, [Y/N]," Ganondorf assures you. You let out a sigh and watch as Cassie places the reception's phone down, beckoning you over.  
"We'll see you soon," you tell the others.


	554. Chapter Five Hundred and Fifty-Three || i really don't want to come up with funny chapter names bc this shit's just sad tbh

You find Kotake lying on her side on her bed. Save for the gradual rise and fall of her chest, she doesn't move. Cavaliere is sitting with Koume by the windowsill as the latter shows off a crayon drawing she'd done.  
The two glance up as they notice Cassie opening the door.  
"Hi, Mama!" Koume chirps. "Hi, Dad! Where _were _you?"  
"In Hyrule, dear," Ganondorf replies as she runs into his arms. "Have you been looking after your sister?" You're expecting her to grin and perhaps proclaim that her skills would put Birdie to shame, but you're admittedly surprised when Koume's face falls.  
_"She doesn't wanna talk to me..." _she mutters.  
"Why don't you two go with Cavaliere and Junior to the vending machine and get some snacks?" you suggest to her, passing the sleeping Koopa over to Ganondorf. "I just want to make sure Kotake's alright."  
"[Y/N]," Cavaliere begins, "I don't think-"  
"Now," you tell him sternly.  
And with that, he leaves, along with Ganondorf, Koume and Junior.  
"I'll stay here," Cassie assures you.  
"Thank you," you tell her before sitting beside your eldest daughter. You reach out for her wavy, red hair, brushing it out of her face.  
She's trying her best to look away from you.

_"Kotake..." _you murmur in a soft, gentle voice, _"it was wrong of me to lose my temper at you to the degree I did." _She covers her face with her crossed forearms. _"I can't even begin to imagine what you've suffered through today. It's not fair. Not _**one **_bit. And I'm sorry for yelling at you."_  
"Thank you for your apology," she mutters angrily, "but I _don't _forgive you." And with that, she turns around. You turn to Cassie, but she shrugs her shoulders.  
"I don't expect you to," you lie. "I...I did the wrong thing."  
"Stop _talking," _she grumbles. "I _get _it...you're sorry."  
"Can you just understand that playing on train tracks _isn't_ the best idea?" you ask her. You almost immediately find yourself worrying about your stern tone, but she lets out a sigh.  
"Well, I know _now, _Mama. Medli probably _hates _me right now."  
And with that, she wraps her arms more tightly around her pillow.  
Defeated, you stand up and take another seat by the windowsill.

Once the others return, you notice that Junior is now wide awake again. He's holding his phone in his hands, which sends you into flight-or-fight mode. Your heart is already beginning to race at the very thought of what's just happened.  
"I called Grandpa and told him everything," Junior declares. "I...I _also _said that he shouldn't get into any fights with Revali, because...because he was _just _trying to protect my mama. And I said that if he does, he'll be in _big _trouble."  
"I had a talk with Kamek, too," Cavaliere continues. "From what we've heard, it was a lose-lose situation for _everyone _involved.We've agreed to keep the circumstances of his death from the public."  
"Thank _Rosalina," _you sigh with relief.  
"Kamek will arrive in Isle Delfino tomorrow in order to discuss things with you, Ganondorf and Princess Peach," he continues. "As the Mushroom Kingdom and Isle Delfino are the sister kingdoms of the Koopa Kingdom, he wishes to discuss the possible options moving forwards."  
"I'll be happy to," you agree.  
"For _now..._I think Junior ought to get some rest back in the castle. [Y/N]...if you need anything, let me know."  
"Thank you, Cavaliere." Tears are starting to well in your eyes. "I...I just hope things start looking _up _for once!"  
"I'm sure they will," he assures you before turning to face Junior. "Are you ready?" He nods his head, and so the duo leave.  
"I'll just bring Dr Mela in here to discuss Kotake's current state," Cassie explains to you before following them out.

**\- - -**

When Dr Mela arrives in the room, you notice that he's carrying a clipboard in his hands. He steps into the room and adjusts his glasses before closing the door behind him.  
"How are you two?" he inquires of you and Ganondorf.  
"I'm just a bit worried about Kotake," you admit.  
"As am I," Ganondorf adds on. "Will she be alright?"  
"Any injuries?" you pipe in. Dr Mela shakes his head.  
"I have reason to believe she's physically fine, but we're still waiting for results from imaging. We're admittedly short-staffed tonight, and at least a _quarter _of us here have been working on her friend's case, so her X-rays won't return for another thirty minutes. I'm _terribly _sorry-"  
"That's okay," you assure him.  
"As for the discussion of her mental state, I'm _just _about to enter a meeting with the pediatric team in order to come to a conclusion on whether or not we believe she needs treatment."  
"I see," Ganondorf replies.  
"I should be back around one o'clock," he continues. "We're working close with the team assigned to the other child in order to make sense of what happened, and what we can do to minimise the physiological _and _psychological damages caused. If you need me before then, call Cassie and let her know to come and get me. For now...get as much rest as you can. I'll see you soon."  
"Thank you, Dr Mela," you tell him gratefully.  
"It's my job," he replies humbly before leaving the room.


	555. Chapter Five Hundred and Fifty-Four || hope?

**Time: 1:15 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Royal Delfino Hospital, Ricco Harbour  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Kotake is still wide awake, staring at the wall in complete silence. The two coins she'd had in her pocket lie on the bedside table, long forgotten. Her sister is sound asleep by Ganondorf's side. You watch her in a similar silence, unsure of what to say to try and comfort her. You don't want to look away. Not when she's hurting so much.  
Someone as young as she is shouldn't have to suffer through what she had seen.  
You still feel incredibly guilty for losing your temper at her. You're still struggling to come to terms with Bowser's death. And with Midna banished to the Ethereal Divide, she may as well be dead, too.  
A knock on the door alerts you to the presence of Urbosa.  
_"How is she?" _she whispers as she steps into the room, crouching down besides her younger sister. She brushes a few locks of hair away from her fringe.  
"Hasn't slept yet," Ganondorf replies.  
"I can't either," you admit quietly before looking up in order to maintain a direct eye contact with her. "I mean...Midna's gone, Bowser's _died _and now this. I can't even _begin _to imagine what that poor girl is going through right now." You let out a sigh. "I...I just wish I could have done something about it. I wish I could have been there to stop them from jumping down onto the tracks." Another pair of footsteps approaches the door, and that's when you spot Dr Mela standing there. He's clutching a clipboard.

"I've got the results back for Princess Kotake," he explains before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "Physically, she's perfectly healthy, aside from a couple of surface-level bruises that should heal in a couple of days. I'm a bit concerned about her mental well-being, so I'll refer her to the pediatric psychology team if that's alright with you."  
"That's okay," you assure him. He passes you the clipboard.  
"It's standard procedure that we get the signature from at least one parent," he explains while taking a pen out of his pocket. He points down towards the bottom line. "If you'd like to sign here..." You scrawl your signature down before passing him the pen.  
"If I may ask," you start, "how's Medli doing?"  
"The surgery was a success," he explains while taking the clipboard back. "She just woke up in the post-anaesthesia care unit a couple of minutes ago. Her parents seem to be incredibly relieved."  
"I think it'd do you and Kotake some good to see her," Urbosa tells you. You nod your head.  
"Is it okay for Kotake to go and see her?" you ask Dr Mela.  
"If it gets too much for either of them," he decides, "then we'll bring Kotake back here."  
"I'll stay here," Ganondorf decides.  
"As will I," Urbosa agrees. You scoop up Kotake in your arms before following Dr Mela out of the room.

**\- - -**

It doesn't take long for the three of you to arrive at the door. Dr Mela stops by the door and knocks on it.  
"I do believe all of her relatives are already inside," he explains. "Mother, father, brother, first cousins once removed..."  
The door is opened almost right away by Zane.  
"Greetings," the Nindroid begins. "What may I assist you with, Dr Mela?"  
"The Queen and the Princess of Isle Delfino are here to visit the patient and her family," he responds. Zane turns his attention to you momentarily, nodding his head and then pulling the sliding door wide open. Dr Mela steps inside before ushering you in after him. There, you find Medli murmuring a strange conglomeration of words to her parents, who sit to her left. They're listening intently and clutching onto her tiny hands, relieved she's alive. Kylee and Corky stand in the corner, along with a couple of the latter's family members that you're not as acquainted with. They're all staring at Medli in shock and disbelief.  
_"...and did...did you see that big fluffy squirrel?" _she asks, struggling to keep her eyes awake. _"It was...it wouldn't stop attacking the man with the eyes. You know...the eyes like water."  
_"I don't know what you're on about, sweetie," Tessa whispers back.  
_"Don't worry," _she assures her. _"You'll understand when you have kids one day." _Although it's a quite hilarious phrase for a child to proclaim, you're not in the mood to laugh. In fact, you have to wipe away a few tears. Just seeing how weak she is in her bed...not being able to lift her arms up...barely able to string coherent sentences together...unable to keep her eyes open. It breaks your heart.  
"I know," Tessa replies, brushing a few locks of her daughter's hair away from her face. "I will understand one day." She falls asleep.  
"Hello," you begin as you step forwards. "How is she?"  
The patient's family look up towards you.

"[Y/N]," Corky begins as she steps forwards. "Revali told me everything that happened on Death Mountain. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," you assure her. "I'm more worried about the girls right now." You carefully set Kotake onto the ground as to not startle either of them. "Kotake hasn't slept at all. She's been worried _sick _about Medli."  
"I...I'm _sorry..." _Kotake whispers before walking towards Tessa and Revali. They watch in awe as she throws her arms around the former and starts sniffling. "It was _all _my fault, and now she's hurt!"  
"Hey..." she tries to comfort her. "You did the right thing by staying by her side. It must've been _so _scary for you." Kotake nods her head before sliding onto the ground. She's purposefully looking away from Revali out of guilt.  
"It's not your fault, Princess," he promises her. "It was an accident." She wipes away a few tears before throwing her arms around him.  
_"That doesn't mean it was okay for us to climb down there..." _she mutters. He offers you a sympathetic glance as he returns the hug.  
"Now, _now, _Kotake," he tells her, "you've got to keep your chin up. Medli wouldn't want to see you upset."  
"Yeah," Tessa adds on. "You're one of her best friends!"  
"Really?" she asks, peeking over towards the other girl. "I've never had a best _friend _before..."  
"Aww, _bless _her..." one of Tessa and Corky's mutual relatives coos as she holds a hand out and smiles.  
"You've gotta help Medli's parents take _extra _special care of her," another one decides, "okay?" Kotake nods her head.  
"Can I grow another leg for her?" she asks.  
"No, sweetie..." Tessa admits, "but once Medli's feeling a bit better, we'll _build _her one. Do you know Miss Kylee's metal arm? We'll build her something like that, but for her leg-"  
_"Where the fuck did you put my bow, Teresa?" _you can hear Medli mumbling under her breath.  
"Crikey _Moses, _girl," Corky finds herself snickering. "Where'd she learn _that _one from, Tess?"  
"I remember Revali telling me those _exact _same words a couple of months ago," Tessa admits with a smile of her own. _"Maybe _minus the cuss word."  
The more and more the discussion carries on, the more you realise that things might start turning out for the better.  
You hope that all goes well.  
"I'd better take Kotake back to her room so she can get some sleep," you admit to the others. "I'll see you in the morning, and if you need anything, feel free to get Corky to shoot me a message."


	556. Chapter Five Hundred and Fifty-Five || Dr Rogers In The House

**Time: ???, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Royal Delfino Hospital, Ricco Harbour  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

_"Sweetheart...wake up," _you can hear Ganondorf murmuring in your ear. You waft your hand in the presumable direction of his face.  
_"Bugger off," _you mutter back, _"I'm trying to sleep." _You hear a couple of giggles, one from Koume and the other from Kotake.  
"But _Mama!" _Koume squeaks. "Princess Mipha did something really magical, and _now _Medli gets to go _home _today!"  
"Wait..._what?"_  
You sit upright, stunned by the news, and there you find the Zora princess standing in Kotake's ward with her hands clasped together.  
"Good morning, [Y/N]," she begins. "I hope I didn't disturb your sleep."  
"It's alright," you assure her as you glance out the large, spacious window. You notice that the Sun's shining in the sky already, suggesting it's at _least _past dawn. You rub the sleep out of your eyes before turning to face the other four. "So...what's happened?"  
"Medli's going back to Delfino Castle today," Ganondorf explains to you. "Mipha here was able to heal the wounds left over from that accident, and thus she can return." You hear a knock on the door; you presume it's Dr Mela or Nurse Cassie.  
But when Mipha opens it, you're surprised to find Tessa and Revali standing there, with both of their children in their arms.  
"Hello," you tell them in a quiet voice. "Come in."

"How's Kotake doing?" Tessa asks, wincing as her son grabs several locks of her hair and starts to yank at them.  
"I'm feeling a bit better now," Kotake tells her, "but I had a _really _bad nightmarelast night. It...it was like I couldn't wake up."  
"Aw, I'm sorry..." she apologises to her, clenching her eyes shut when Komali grabs the frames of her glasses and pulls them away before throwing them at Ganondorf. He's quick to catch them, and much to the child's amusement, he puts them on.  
_"Shit, _lass..." he mutters, immediately taking them off afterwards. "You're as blind as a _bat!"_  
"I'm just Tessa," she replies nonchalantly as he hands them back to her. But it's all for nothing, as Komali snatches them away from Ganondorf. His shrilly laughter fills the air; he's waving the pair of glasses about.  
"He's _so _annoying," Medli decides, crossing her arms over her chest. "He kept on poking Corky on the _nose _this morning!" You find your eyes drawing towards the stump where her leg once was. You quickly look away, but the others have already noticed.  
"Zane did _such _a good job fixing it up," Tessa says with a grateful smile. "And we owe Cole _everything_. And you _too, _Mipha. Thanks to _you, _we can bring her home today."  
"It's my pleasure," Mipha replies, bowing her head down in respect.  
"So...where's everyone else?" you inquire.  
"They're back at Delfino Castle," she informs you. "They're awaiting your return, from what I've heard."  
"Are Zelda and P.I.X.A.L back yet?" Ganondorf asks her.  
"I do believe there's a few more things they need to do before they return from New Ninjago City," she admits. "Zane let them know what happened. Princess Zelda offers her condolences."  
"Thank you, Mipha," you tell her.  
You're all alerted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Dr Mela greets you as the door swings open again. "I've had another discussion with the medical team assigned to Princess Kotake, and we're confident that she can go home right after this quick discussion. While _both _patients are here...I'd like to introduce you to Dr Cervello." You all glance up to find a blue Pianta woman with light grey hair in tight curls. She holds out your hand, and you shake it.  
"Please," she assures you, "call me Florence."  
"It's nice to meet you," you say with a smile.  
"Florence is the head of psychology and psychiatrics here at the Royal Delfino Hospital," Dr Mela continues. "She specialises in diagnosis and treatment of depression, anxiety, post-traumatic stress disorder, and a range of conditions relating to neurodivergence."  
"It's _great _both girls are here," Florence decides. "I was discussing the potential of having them undergo one session a week together, as well as one session a week separately."  
"Of course," you acknowledge.  
"Sounds good to me," Tessa agrees. "Is there any cost, or-"  
_"Don't _be silly," she assures her with a smile. "All healthcare is universal here on Isle Delfino, even for overseas patients."  
"Thank _God," _she sighs with relief. "Y'know, we live in Hyrule, and _some _of the doctors there charge a _pretty _penny."  
"So I've heard..." Dr Mela murmurs before leaning over to his colleague. _"Then again...the International Council of Medicine's been pesterin' those Hyruleans to build a hospital already. Hasn't happened for fifty years!"_  
"We know Princess Zelda," you tell the duo. "We'll be sure to let her know."  
"Thank you, Queen [Y/N]," Florence smiles. "You're certainly a go-getter, from what I've heard!"  
"Heh," you nervously giggle back, "I guess it's just a [L/N] thing-"  
You're cut off by your phone ringing.

As you take your phone out of your pocket and check the caller ID, you notice that it's Cavaliere calling. You swipe the phone icon in order to answer the call before holding the screen against your ear.  
"Hello?" you begin.  
"Good morning, Queen [Y/N]," he declares. "We've just received word that Kamek and Kammy will be here in an hour to discuss plans regarding the future of the Koopa Kingdom. Will you and Ganondorf be returning soon?"  
"Yeah," you promise him. "We should be there in about...fifty minutes?"  
"Alright," he replies. "Let us know if you need anything."  
"Will do," you respond. "Where are we meeting?"  
"Just on the ground-floor conference room," he explains. "Just on a side note, the Koopas have requested the presence of Revali. Is that alright?" You hover your phone away from your ear before facing the aforementioned.  
"Do you mind attending the meeting with Bowser's parents?" you ask him. "Ganondorf, Peach and I will be there in case they try anything funny..."  
"I...uh..." Revali begins. "I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Who else is going to be there?" you ask Cavaliere.  
"As New Donk is a sister nation of the Koopa Kingdom, Pauline will be representing them. Princess Zelda has also expressed that she will be back with several _other_ Hyrulean leaders in order to discuss things with you all, as well as Empress Harumi. Furthermore, they have requested that Violet attends to offer a first-hand account of what happened."  
"Want to go?" you ask Revali. "You don't have to if you don't want to-"  
"I'll go," he agrees quietly. You return to the call with Cavaliere.  
"He'll do it," you inform your advisor. "Anything else?"  
"Borg has P.I.X.A.L bringing back a wheelchair from his childhood to Delfino Castle," he tells you. "He said that during the design and construction of a prosthesis for Medli, she can use that to get around."  
"Cool," you smile. "I'll let Tessa and Revali know. I'll be back soon. Goodbye."  
"I'll see you soon," he decides.

As you turn back to face the others, you notice that Dr Mela and Florence are watching you in confusion.  
"Forgive me for intruding...but what was that about?" the former inquires.  
"We're all needed back at Delfino Castle _right _away," you explain. "Last night, King Bowser died, and...well, the prince next in line to the throne is eleven. His parents want to discuss these circumstances with the rulers of the Koopa Kingdom's sister nations, and...well, Isle Delfino is one of them.  
"I'll send the appointment letters to Delfino Castle," Florence promises you. "We _do _have to work around physical therapy for Medli, but we should be able to book in the first session next week."  
"I'd better be off too," Dr Mela admits to the rest of you. "I'm supposed to be meeting with our new first-year resident. She _just _got her degree in medicine at the Toad Town University."  
"Oh!" Tessa grins. "That's Claire, right?"  
"Wait," you begin. "Corky's a _doctor _now?"  
"Yup," she responds with a grin. "Mario kept pestering her to do it and she agreed to." You find yourself smiling.  
"What's she specialising in?" you ask.  
"She's a first-year OB-GYN resident," Dr Mela explains to you. "She'll be interning for two years with Dr Amore, and then she'll be _fully _qualified. And thank Rosalina...she'll be our second OB-GYN!"  
"You guys only have _one _doctor for that?" you murmur. "No _wonder _the pre-natal clinic is always packed! Anyhoo...we _definitely _needto get Corky a door plaque."  
"And we'd better get going," Ganondorf tells the rest of you.


	557. Chapter Five Hundred and Fifty-Six || The Notorious S.N.I.T.C.H

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: Bad**

"You summoned me, Lord Urutora?" Kai murmurs, bowing his head as he crouches on one knee. On his throne of statues, the Overlord watches him intently. There's a particular glare in his eyes; even though Kai knows it's not intended towards him, he can't help but wonder what's got the Overlord so enfuriated.  
"Koopa and Dragmire will _no _longer be working for me," he declares. "As you may have heard...Bowser is dead."  
"I heard," he responds. "They said Revali did it."  
"As he _should _have." At those words, Kai can't help but to drop his jaw in perplexion. He'd suspected that Revali had lied about the whole self-defense part of things, but he didn't think that the Overlord had played a role in Bowser's death.  
"You...you _ordered _him to kill Bowser?" he asks in disbelief.  
"I only wish to protect _my _best interests," he decides. "As of now..._nobody _knows of you and Quill's allegiance to me. I _was _going to introduce you to the rest of the elites...but it _seems _that Bleck was giving away information to his wife. As such, he has been dismissed."  
"So...why are _they _both still alive? Bleck and Urbosa?"  
"He knows of the Chaos Heart. It contains the power...a _great _power that matches that of the Triforce. And _she..._I do not wish to waste my energy on her. You and Quill are far better servants than they were, anyway. Now..._tell _me, Kai. What is this..._simulator _that Borg, Gadd and Dolton are working on?"  
"It's hard to explain," he admits, "but do you remember those...chairs that Borg had me and the other Ninja on to try and get rid of you back in the day? They sent our minds to the _Digiverse _or some shit like that."  
"Go on."  
"Well...[Y/N] thought it'd be a good idea to have something to train the Champions with. Apparently they can use it to create any sort of scenario and practice their response to it. _Real _state-of-the-art technology, from what I've heard from Tessa."  
"Thank you for letting me know, Kai. I will look into it more. You may go."  
"Thank you, Lord Urutora."


	558. Chapter Five Hundred and Fifty-Seven || filler. what did you expect, smut? this is a clazey j LONGFIC, motherfucker.

**Time: 9:43 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
** **Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
** **Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
** **Motives: Good**

Birdie's addressing a couple of guards standing by the entrance of Delfino Castle when you all arrive. She spots you all, but continues to talk with the guards, who return to their stations.  
"Good morning," she begins as she heads over to you. "I just decided to station a few people around the conference room today...y'know, _just _to be safe."  
"Sounds good to me," you agree. She turns to face the others before smoothing out the crinkles in her blue dress.  
"Everyone's waiting in the library for your official word, [Y/N]," she explains.  
"It'll have to wait until after the meeting," you decide.  
"That's what I told 'em. But they seem _pretty _keen on pestering everyone who was there about it."  
"Tell everyone to wait in their rooms or in small groups in the common rooms," you instruct her. "I'll get Giudice to make an announcement for everyone to return to the library once we're out."  
"The meeting doesn't start until ten," she further elaborates. "Do you want me to look after Kotake and Koume?"  
"If you wouldn't mind," you decide. "Can you take them to their room and just keep an eye on them?"  
"Sure thing," she smiles back.  
"Alright...I don't think there's much else to it," you decide. "I don't see why we should start the meeting early-"  
"You go on ahead, [Y/N]," Ganondorf instructs you. "I'd like to have a word with Quill."  
"Which one?" Tessa jokes. "There's four of us."  
"I _presume _it'd be me," Revali tells her. She reaches up to his height before pulling him down to hers. She then gives him a kiss on the cheek, which causes Medli to shriek in disgust.  
_"Ew!" _she hollers. _"Put me down!"_  
"Love you," she smiles as he passes her over to Tessa.  
"I love you _too, _Tessa," he responds. "I'll be back soon." He follows Ganondorf back towards the front of the estate, leaving the rest of you standing by the entrance.  
With that, you head inside.

Peach, Pauline, Harumi, Lloyd, Nastasia and Urbosa are standing by the entrance of the conference room. As the six chat away, you notice that Nastasia seems to be quite timid in the presence of everyone else, especially the several guards who are glaring at her.  
"You're back!" Peach smiles as you all head over towards her.  
"Hello," you greet the six. "How's Junior doing?"  
"He's waiting inside the conference room with his parents," she explains.  
"Zelda's in there," Lloyd adds on, "and so's Violet."  
"Not to mention Cavaliere and Giudice," Pauline further elaborates.  
"I do believe that the elder of Rito Village is there with Teba," Urbosa informs you all.  
"Elder Kaneli?" Tessa says with a concerned look on her face. "All the way over from _Hebra?"  
_"He's off his rocker..." Medli adds on, _"literally!"_  
"Is anyone else inside?" you ask her.  
"Do you remember how Zelda was staying in Ninjago to search for her father?" Harumi asks you. "Well, he's here, too."  
"And that's it?"  
"That's it, [Y/N]." You nod your head.  
"Okay..." you murmur. "So we've got ten people inside. Is there anyone else who needs to be present?"  
"Kamek said he wants to hear from Daruk, Yunobo and that _Mimi _girl on the matter at hand," Urbosa tells you. "They're coming over as we _speak."_  
"I've gotta head off," Lloyd admits to the rest of you. "Echo's by herself in the library at the moment, but I'm thinking of taking her out for some ice-cream. Mipha, did you wanna come with us?" At the suggestion, the Zora's face turns bright red. Harumi starts to chuckle at the very scene before her.  
"Oh, _go _on, Mipha," she ushers her. "It's _only _a first date!" You all find yourselves cackling with laughter as Lloyd leads Mipha away with a cheesy grin on his face.  
You're glad that some people are able to take it easy.  
_"...you're safe here," _you can hear Ganondorf assuring Revali in the distance. _"You don't have to worry about any of their empty threats."  
"I won't," _he promises him, although there's a _sliver _of unease to his voice. You spot Yunobo approaching the group, along with Daruk and a rather annoyed-looking Mimi.  
"We should probably start the meeting," you decide before opening the door.


	559. Chapter Five Hundred and Fifty-Eight || meeting

As you enter the long, marble-wallpapered room, you make way for the left chair at the head of the table. Ganondorf takes a seat in the right. In the seat to your direct right is Giudice; next to her is Zelda, and by her side is an older man dressed in clothing of a similar design to Zelda's. He shares her twinkling, emerald eyes, and the snow-white beard he sports is enough to put Sensei Wu's to shame. Next to this man is an empty seat, after which you spot Teba and an elderly, owl-like Rito with white and beige feathers. To Ganondorf's immediate left is Cavaliere, who's followed by Kamek, who in _turn _is followed by Bowser Jnr and Kammy. Peach takes the next seat along, succeeded by Pauline and then Harumi. Revali whispers something to Tessa, who then makes a beeline for the free seat next to Teba. Urbosa and Nastasia sit down after Harumi, while Daruk, Yunobo and Mimi take the next three seats on the left side of the long, mahogany table. Finally, Violet's sitting opposite you, while Revali is opposite Ganondorf. You're all dead silent, and you notice that there's quite a few tensions in the room. Kammy's glaring at Revali with a slight scowl on her lip, while the man next to Zelda seems to be watching Ganondorf with a certain air of contempt. Harumi's looking around the room nervously, as if she's expecting a fight to break out. You don't want to sit through this any longer than you have to; you'd much rather be taking care of Kotake. You clear your throat and stand up.  
"Hello," you greet the room. "I am [Y/N] Dragmire, Queen of Isle Delfino. And I hereby declare this meeting in session."

"To say what happened yesterday was unfortunate would be an understatement," you begin. "On behalf of Isle Delfino, I offer my condolences to Bowser Koopa Jnr, Prince of the Koopa Kingdom, and his subjects."  
_"Thanks," _Junior mumbles, trying his best to look away from the rest of you.  
"What...what happened?" Zelda asks quietly. "Where did it all go so _wrong?"_  
"Yes," Kammy sneers at Revali. _"Tell _us what went through your head to think murdering our king was _appropriate-"_  
"Kammy!" Kamek snaps, slamming his fist against the table. _"Hold _your tongue."  
There's an awkward silence as she huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"This meeting won't go without order," Cavaliere declares. "Our first order of business will be to discuss what led _up _to the murder, and then we will hear from our witnesses...including the woman who was there at the time of the infliction of the wound that killed King Bowser."  
"After this," you continue, "I'd like to invite the Koopas to tell us what the lasting effects are, and what we can all do to ensure a tragedy like this doesn't happen again. Does that sound fair?"  
"Yes," the room replies.  
"Whatever was Bowser doing in Hyrule in the _first _place?" Pauline inquires.  
You nod your head, knowing that's a good place to start the explanation.

"I was heading to Death Mountain with Lord Daruk and a Pianta named Cecelia," you explain to the room. "They were feeling under the weather, and I thought a trip might help them clear their heads. Furthermore, I wanted to train in a different environment, as I thought it'd help me hone my environment-based skills."  
"And where does Bowser come into this?" Harumi suggests; you believe it's so you can provide context to those out of the loop.  
"When I'd told Mayor Giudice, Lord Cavaliere and my husband about my intended trip," you tell her, "they did fear for my safety and suggested an escort. Bowser asked me if his son could join us."  
"And why's that, Junior?" Peach prompts the little Koopa.  
"Dad thought I could use the fresh air," he mutters, slumping his head against the table.  
"Alongside Ganondorf," you continue, "we'd arrived, and it was at that point that we'd found a Goron who said that he'd just escaped an invasion by Nindroid troops."  
"Nindroids? Why was that?" Harumi asks you.  
"We were told that the Gorons were being forced to mine Malice for the Overlord," you continue, "and that one group of them were being forced to mine rubies in Dodongo's Cavern. Junior called Bowser for reinforcements, and so a team of _quite _a few people arrived...including Bowser himself. By the time we'd reached Eldin Tower...one of my knights found two people standing at the top. Those two, we later found, were Princess Midna and Nastasia." You gesture to the latter.  
"Do you recall what you were doing up there?" Zelda inquires. She shakes her head.  
"I...I don't remember much," she admits. "Urbosa and I...we woke up along the path to Death Mountain's peak."  
"And what happened when you engaged with them?" Kamek inquires.  
"That's...when Bowser turned against us," you sigh.

"From what Daruk, the Pianta and I saw," you elaborate to the group, "he somehow escaped brainwashing, which is the power Nastasia uses to control those around her...as far as I know, anyway. And...the things he was talking about. He told her that he was glad to be working for the Overlord. And they were discussing someone referred to as the Overlord's second-in-command, who we later found had kidnapped Midna and Revali. But then...Nastasia's powers didn't really work on Yunobo, so they decided to try and get rid of him. That's _all _I remember from their conversation, though."  
"In regards to the abduction of Princess Midna and Revali," Tessa continues as she sets a laptop from her bag onto the desk, "I was able to recover footage of them both heading into elevators bound for what we call the Portrait Portal Gallery. Basically, the paintings in there allow us to head over to places _all _across the world in the blink of an eye. The footage glitched out around the time they would have left the elevators, so their _actual _presumed kidnapping isn't actually on camera. But they never returned, and by the fact they were later found, we can presume they were taken away."  
"But _wouldn't _you remember it, Revali?!" Kammy snaps back. "Weren't you the one _getting _kidnapped?"  
"All I recall was feeling a sharp prick in my arm and then feeling _rather _drowsy," he responds quietly. "It...it all happened so quickly. By the time I'd woken up, I was on Death Mountain with Midna. Along with Yunobo, we were being taken up to Divine Beast Vah Rudania by Koopa and Nastasia."  
"So _you _don't remember anything, correct?" Kammy asks of Nastasia.  
"No," she replies.  
"And where do Lady Urbosa and Miss Urutora fit into this whole narrative?"  
"Harumi's mom approached me in a karaoke bar in New Ninjago City," Violet responds. "Said that Urbosa had asked for my help."  
"I told Urbosa to go and find them," Tessa declares.  
"And I remember that part," Urbosa agrees. "I remember meeting up in Delfino Castle with my daughter...and then meeting with Queen [Y/N] and the others in Goron City. But aside from that, I don't remember much else."  
"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" you ask the group. The astounding silence comes across to you as a no. "Well...Violet. You're the one eyewitness to the whole ordeal who still has their memory intact. Can you tell us what happened?" Violet seems to freeze to her seat for a while, unsure whether or not she wants to answer.  
_"It's okay," _Urbosa whispers to her, placing a hand on top of hers. She nods her head and takes in a deep breath; you can tell the memory is still vivid and fresh for your sister.  
"Alright," Violet agrees.

"So..." your older sister starts. "I was walking up the path to Death Mountain's peak with my mom in search for the people who'd been brainwashed. And that was when Nastasia approached us. We...we were talking with her for a while..._y'know, _just trying to get her to calm down. And that was when Bowser marched back down the mountain and _shot _at us. He was a _terrible _shot...but he got Nastasia once. I told my mom to stay with her, and I went after him."  
"And you don't remember that, Urbosa?" Ganondorf asks. She shakes her head.  
"I...I only recall waking up to find her with the wound," Urbosa admits.  
"Why don't you walk us through what happened after that?" Giudice calmly asks Violet.  
"Caught up to Bowser, and...that's when he pulled out the guns on everyone." For a while, she shakes her head in disbelief. "Told the three of us to throw Yunobo into that Divine Beast. It was facin' the wrong way, so he must've taken a _pretty _bad fall from all the banging I heard on the presumed way down. And then..." She covers a hand over her mouth. Tears are starting to well in her eyes. "Told us to get down on our knees. So we did. Pressed the barrel against Midna's temple. Asked her...asked her if she had any regrets." She bows her head down, trying her best to contain herself. "Revali was in the middle of us. So I gave him one of my sais. And...he stabbed him. Only once. Took the sai out so Bowser couldn't try and use it against us. Midna and I quickly grabbed the guns and then threw 'em into the crater before he could try to use 'em against us. And after that, we...we saw this man in a black cloak. We couldn't see his face, but I could tell from his figure that he was a guy...or someone born as one. Bowser...he told the guy to chase after us. And...we ran for it. But...he caught up to us. Didn't say a word to Revali or I. Just...just sent Midna away, and that was it. We...we were so exhausted from how far we'd ran. I...I had to rest for a while. But I _couldn't. _I...I was just so _scared _of what had happened." She tries her best to wipe the many tears away from her cheeks. "I'm sorry. It's just...it's still so fresh in my mind. Revali didn't _want _to kill Bowser. But he _had _to. He did so he could protect Midna and I."  
"Do you _deny _any of these claims, Revali?" Cavaliere inquires.  
"No," he replies in a quiet, albeit very calm tone. "I don't."  
"Thank you for telling us these things," Kamek responds before leaning back in his seat. "Queen [Y/N], Princess Peach, Mayor Pauline, Empress Harumi and Princess Zelda. As the leaders of the Koopa Kingdom's sister nations, I would like to ask if you would have this man arrested and put on trial for the murder."  
Everyone turns to face you.

"Not _here, _I wouldn't," you murmur. "It happened in Hyrule, so any hearings should _also _happen in Hyrule."  
"And do you agree with that?" he asks the others.  
"It was a self-defense killing," Harumi decides. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but self-defense killings are _perfectly _legal in Hyrule. Isn't that right, Zelda?"  
"Yes," she responds. "Revali was _perfectly _within his rights to protect Princess Midna and Miss Urutora. If Bowser had lived, then my courts would have had him sentenced him to death _anyway _for threatening the lives of others on a large scale."  
"So that's the Hyrulean law out of the way," Kammy frowns, "but what about _our _laws? He killed _our _king!"  
"It was on _their _land," Harumi protests. "And _Bowser _did the wrong thing. I don't know about _your _lands, but if it had happened on _my _land, there wouldn't even be a _police _report filed against Revali."  
"I think we need to keep in mind that this happened in Hyrule," you agree. "He _can't _be charged for something that was perfectly legal, Kammy."  
"Who's going to take Bowser's throne, then?" she argues back, her beady eyes gleaming as she stomps her foot against the ground. _"Our _law decrees that a blood relative can _only _take the throne if they're at least eighteen, and that _said _blood relative can't have taken the throne _before-_hand! _Nobody _in our family fits those terms...and nobody _will _until my grandson's eighteenth birthday!"  
"In that case," Kamek decides, "we shall have to refer to King Bowser's will." You watch as he reaches into his azure cloak and pulls out a rather large-looking scroll before hopping out of his seat and standing between you and Ganondorf. He then rolls it across the table; it manages to hit the ground between Violet and Revali.  
_"What the fuck?" _Tessa mouths to Harumi, who looks just as confused.  
"This..." Kamek declares, "will determine what our king would have wanted to do in the case of his untimely death before his son's eighteenth birthday."

"King Bowser's will left most of his estate to his son," the Koopa explains as he jumps up onto the table. He uses his index finger to track the words as he walks along the table. "He'd left in a clause as to what he would have liked to happen, should he have passed before his son was old enough to be coronated. As of today, his son _still _has seven years, six months and eight days until he may become our king, meaning that the Emergency Leadership Transferral Act of 2023 will come into play _for _those seven years, six months and eight days." Kamek adjusts his glasses slightly before returning to face the rest of you. "In this document, legal by the courts of the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser has stated that in the case of his son being too young to rule, he would like to transfer leadership of his kingdom to the mother of his son, as Bowser has no living siblings of his _own _to take the role. However, Princess Midna is unable to take on this role, so we are unsure of what to do..." Violet lifts up the bottom of the scroll and takes a peek at it.  
_"In the instance Princess Midna is unable to rule in my son's stead, then the role will instead be granted to a) any man or woman over the age of eighteen who has saved my son's life in the past, b) any man or woman over the age of eighteen who is a full or half-blood sibling of Princess Midna, or c)...any man or woman over the age of eighteen who is a first cousin of my son. The role will first be offered to the men and women who have saved my son's life, and then to Princess Midna's siblings, and finally to either Makeela Riju or Violet Urutora, who are my son's first cousins."_  
"What did he _mean _by the men and women who have saved Junior's life?" Tessa protests. "I mean...isn't it up to interpretation?" Violet reads a few more sections of the scroll.  
"Bowser's referring to a medical sense...either by emergency first aid or the last emergency donor, in that order."  
_"Of course he is," _she mutters angrily under her breath before turning to face the rest of you. "Uh...where's Mario? Didn't _he _save Junior's life?"  
"No _way _is Mario gonna be king!" Junior snaps at her.  
"Emergency donor..." Harumi continues. "That's _you, _Tessa-"  
"No," she answers. "I can't."  
"And why's that?" Kammy sneers at her.  
"Firstly," she protests, "I'm married to the man who murdered your king, so I _highly _doubt I'd be welcome on the throne. And secondly, even if I _was _welcome on the throne, and _even _if I wantedto, I know I'm not exactly fit to serve. You _really _want to put this planet's _biggest_ military force in the hands of a pregnant woman with more estrogen-fuelled mood swings than a high school _locker_ room?"  
"That's a fair point," Kamek acknowledges. "There are no more people who fit in the first category of the Emergency Leadership Transferral Act of 2023, so I will move on to the next category: full and half-blood siblings of Princess Midna. Starting from the _eldest _of these siblings..."  
"That's...that's my mom, right?" Violet asks him.  
Everyone's attention turns towards Urbosa.

"Junior," the Gerudo Champion begins, "who do _you _want to take the throne? Would you like for me? Buliara? Link? Would you rather Riju or Violet? Or...is there anyone else you'd like to choose?" Junior stares at the table in silence for a few moments, unsure of what he wants to do.  
"I...I'd like that, Urbosa," he decides in a small voice. "I want _you _to be queen."  
"Do you, Urbosa Dragmire, _accept _this role?" Kamek asks her. She nods her head.  
"Yes," she responds. "Yes, I accept the role."  
"Then, it is settled," he decides. "You will be the sovereign Queen of the Koopa Kingdom until the day of Prince Bowser Koopa Jnr's eighteenth birthday, on the eighth of May, 2033. You will be required to return to the castle in order to be coronated...and only after your coronation, you may return to Isle Delfino."  
"Then I shall go now," she agrees. As she stands up, she takes a deep breath in. "Zelda. Please tell my brother and sisters where I will be."  
"Of course, Urbosa," Zelda murmurs back. You aren't sure why, but she seems somewhat _upset _that her friend will be departing for a few days. You all watch in silence as she, Kamek, Kammy and Junior walk out of the room.  
"It's a shame," you admit quietly, clasping your hands together. "Whenever...whenever I see Junior, I see _Bowser."_  
"He's the splitting image of his father," Peach whispers. A few moments of complete stillness in the air pass, and you all find yourselves looking around at one another. Many people's eyes are directed towards you, while others seem to be looking at the ceiling. Eventually, Cavaliere redirects his attention to the rest of the room.  
"I invite you all to Delfino Castle's library," he tells the others. "There, you may meet with the others."  
At that idea, Medli huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I don't _wanna _go to the library!" Medli snaps. "This is _boring! _I want to play Prime _Empire! _Can you _please _take me to the arcade, Mama? I wanna kill _all _of the Red Visors...to _death!"_  
"I've got _work, _darling..." Tessa sighs. "Why don't you ask your father?"  
"He doesn't even _like _games!" she whines.  
"Who's thislittle one?" the man next to Zelda asks out of curiosity, turning his head towards Medli, who's busy trying to snatch Tessa's glasses away from her younger brother. She immediately shies away from him, burying her head into her mother's shoulder.  
_"Uh...nobody!" _she lies. Zelda giggles, covering a hand over her mouth before standing up and walking over to her.  
"It's alright, Medli," she assures her, crouching down to her height. "This is my _father, _King Rhoam. He won't hurt you."  
_"If I say hello to him," _she whispers to the princess, _"will you take me to the arcade?"  
_"Is that alright with you?" she asks Tessa. The programmer nods her head in response.  
"You have to _carry _me, you know," Medli sternly reminds Zelda, who giggles again.  
"I don't mind," she smiles back. The child nods her head before turning to face Zelda's father.  
_"Hi. _Cool, _now _can I play Prime Empire?"  
"Fucking _Hell, _girl!" Tessa chuckles as Zelda picks up Medli. "You're almost as persistent as your _father!"_


	560. Chapter Five Hundred and Fifty-Nine || uhhhhhhh

**Time: 10:55 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You head into the elevator, followed by Ganondorf. Peach is standing at the back with her hands clasped together in her usual fashion, while Harumi takes a few steps to the right in order to let Tessa, Revali and Teba through.  
"Where's the elder going?" Tessa asks Teba.  
"Kass asked him to meet up at Noki Bay," he replies.  
"I haven't visited them in a _long _time," she admits.  
_"So, sweetheart..." _Ganondorf begins with a smile as he pulls you into his arms. "Why don't you come with me for a few moments?" Several people smile, and it's at that point that you bury your face into his chest.  
"What for?" you smirk back.  
_"I guess you'll have to find out," _he murmurs in your ear.  
"So," Harumi asks the rest of the elevator's inhabitants, "any plans for this weekend?"  
"Risking contributions to the next generation," you joke. Harumi hides a snort, and for a while, Tessa seems to be thinking about what you've just said.  
_"Oh!" _she finally exclaims. _"I _get it now!"  
"Took you a while," the Ninjagian princess grins.  
"I _really _need a nap right now," she admits, "and I think my _son _does, too." She presses the button to the sixth floor. "Maybe we should have a day of the week dedicated to napping all day."  
"It's called Monday morning after sending the kids to school," you assure her.  
"Oh my Yin, _yes!" _Harumi exclaims.  
"That's such a mood," Tessa grins. "The _day _my three are all in school will be the day I can _finally _close my eyes for five minutes without the constant _'Mum! Mum! What's for lunch?!' _I mean...I don't even know how to cook, and they _know _I don't."  
"Y'know," Teba adds on, "ever since you two moved in, Amali and Saki _just _don't cut it as the best cooks in town anymore."  
"Hey," she assures him, "at _least _they don't know how to burn boiled eggs."  
"You did _what?" _Harumi frowns.  
"Let's just put it this way..." she says with a smile while leaning into Revali's arm. _"He _does the cooking, and _I'm_ not gonna stop him any time soon."  
"It's not _my _fault I'm a perfectionist," Revali protests.  
_"I _know," she smirks. "How about you guys?"  
"I'm not that great at cooking _or _cleaning," Harumi admits. "I'd be _fucked _if I didn't have a whole team dedicated to cleaning and cooking for me and Echo."  
"I actually quite _enjoy _baking and tidying things up," Peach assures the rest of you.  
"I don't really think about it that much," you tell the group. "We all used to live together in Cavaliere's house...it was me, Ganondorf, Kotake and Koume, Cavaliere, Mike, Vinny...and Birdie, Yunobo and their son, too."  
"Ten people?" Tessa winces. "That sounds _rough."_  
"It could get chaotic at times," you admit, "especially because I was the smallest adult there. But I didn't mind. It was _very _generous of Cavaliere to let us stay there."  
"I could imagine so," Revali murmurs. You find yourself looking away from him out of shame. You're still quite embarrassed about what you'd done with him.  
You're glad you can start fresh in your new home.  
"So," you begin, "are there any updates on what we need to do to kick the Overlord's ass?"  
"Zelda _did_ relay a message from Purah that I think will be useful," Tessa decides, reaching underneath her shirt and pulling out the amulet with the sixteen Divine Beast emblems on them. "She said that somewhere on Isle Delfino...there's a place to put this. But it's just a matter of _where. _She said she's going to visit so we can go and look."  
"I'll be happy to help," you assure her. "Let me know if I can do anything."

Once you reach the second floor, you make your way past the towering bookshelves of deep oak wood. Everyone from the elevator follows you over to Cavaliere's office. As you open the door, you turn back towards the others.  
"Stay out here," you decide. They nod their heads, and so you head inside, making a beeline for the microphone by Cavaliere's desk. You press the button down, and it's at that point that you can hear all of the castle's speakers crackling into life. "Good morning, everyone. I'd like to ask all of you to head to the second floor as quickly as you can. For those of you who are new residents or visitors to our castle, please let the closest maid or knight know, and they'll be happy to show you the way. That's all." As you let go of the microphone and head out, you notice the door to the reading room opening. Lloyd's heading out, along with Mipha and Echo. The three look rather cheery, which makes you smile.  
"Thought they were out," Ganondorf murmurs to you.  
"Maybe they decided to come back," you assure him while taking a seat at the big, round table. Your chair is up against the cylindrical sunroof tube, so you're pleasantly surprised to have the warmth of the Sun up against your back. Everyone's gradually taking their seats, and over time, more and more people head into the library. You notice that Zelda and her father have returned with Medli, making you wonder why they _too _have decided to return to Delfino Castle on such short notice. But you suppose that they have their reasons.  
"Who are we waiting on?" Birdie asks as she brings Kotake and Koume over to you and Ganondorf.  
"Urbosa and Junior won't be here," you respond.  
"Why's that?"  
"I'll get to that." Finally, Cavaliere takes his seat, and it's at that point that everyone's voices hush.  
They're ready to hear what's happened.

"Thank you all for waiting," you tell the room.  
"What happened to Bowser?" Cole asks you.  
"Where's Midna?" Riju adds on, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"And what about Urbosa and Junior?" Luigi pipes in nervously. You nod your head.  
"Do you recall the recent journey to Death Mountain I went on?" you ask. Murmurs of 'yes' echo throughout the room, with those who didn't recall staying silent. "I'm afraid that Bowser was working alongside the Overlord...and that he was going to execute Violet, Revali and Midna on the Overlord's behalf." Gasps begin to circulate in the air, and it's at this point that people are worriedly glancing over to the empty seat Midna should have been sitting in.  
"Where _is _he?" Garmadon sneers.  
"Revali..." you begin quietly, "he-"  
"I did what I had to do," the Rito whispers. "And I had to protect Midna and Violet."  
"Which is why my daughter and grandson aren't here today," Ganondorf continues. "According to the laws of the Koopa Kingdom, Junior cannot take the throne until he is eighteen. As his oldest living relative who has not previously ruled over the Koopa Kingdom, Urbosa is to be queen in his stead."  
"But where's Midna?" Billie wonders. "Is she out somewhere?"  
"Bowser was working with another person," you explain. "We don't know who this person was, but they had the power to cast Midna into the Ethereal Divide."  
"I couldn't see their face," Violet admits. "They were wearing a cloak...and they were gone like _that." _She snaps her fingers together.  
"So...they're gone?" Kai murmurs quietly. "Bowser and Midna are dead?"  
"Bowser's dead," you tell him, "and Midna may as well be. I...I'm sorry if any of you were close to them."  
"I always knew Dad would wind up dead from all the stupid shit he did," Wendy murmurs from her own seat, "but _not _like this." You feel horrible for the poor girl. After all, she's lost someone immeasurably close to her. The man who'd provided her with a home when her birth parents couldn't. She wipes a few tears from her cheeks and shakes her head. "I...I just...I _never _got to say goodbye. The last thing I _ever _did was _fight _with him...and I'd do _anything _to take it all back and tell him I'm sorry!" She gets up out of her seat and runs back towards the elevator, bawling her eyes out. Pauline almost immediately gets up from her seat and follows her, as do Harumi and Hellen.  
You wish there was _something _you could do to help.

"Midna was part of the Triforce, wasn't she?" Lloyd asks the rest of you in an unusually small voice. "So...the piece is gone forever?"  
"I...I feel as if she is still here with us in spirit," Zelda assures him. She gazes down at her own hand, where the Triforce marking is glowing. "This always resonates when the pieces are together. No...I believe her piece found a new host."  
"But _who?" _Peach inquires, placing a hand on her chin in thought.  
"I guess we'll have to find out," Kylee responds.  
"Everyone," you order, "line up and hands out." Those who haven't historically had a marking gets up and forms a line; you head over to the front of it, where Nya's standing. She doesn't have any markings on the backs of her hands, and neither does Kai. Jay and Cole don't, either.  
"How did it even find a new host?" Lloyd asks Zelda.  
"Midna must have cast her piece away before she was banished to the Ethereal Divide," she proposes.  
"So she knew she was going to end up there?" you ponder as you confirm that Nabooru, Riju and Aliya don't hold a piece of the Triforce. "And she had enough time to give it to someone else-"  
_"Are you feeling alright?" _you can hear Billie asking in the line.  
_"Yeah," _Birdie adds on, _"you should really sit down if you're swaying like that-"_  
You hear a thud moments later, and everyone's left in shock as the line scatters.  
Lying on the ground, completely still, is Revali.  
And you can see the unmistakable glow of the Triforce on the back of his right hand.

"Shit," Tessa murmurs as she sets their son down on the table. She rushes over to his side and places a hand on his shoulder. _"Revali! Wake up!"_  
He doesn't move.  
"P.I.X.A.L!" Borg orders. "What's wrong with him?" The Nindroid makes her way over to him, and a plane of light scans across his body.  
"I am unable to determine a biological cause for his loss of consciousness," she admits. "I suggest-"  
"He's waking up," Ganondorf assures the rest of you as Teba and Tessa help him sit upright. For a while, his eyes don't open, but eventually, he's looking at the rest of you.  
_"What...what happened?" _he murmurs quietly.  
"You've just had a fainting episode," Tessa explains, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"  
"I...I don't know. I...I just want to go _home."_  
"That's not an option," Kylee tells him as she lifts up his hand so he can see its back. "You...you're the Hyrulean Power. Midna gave her piece to _you."_  
"I...I _am?" _His eyelids are starting to droop again, and Tessa helps him to lie down again.  
"He's not well," she decides. "I...I think we need to go home."  
"You _can't _just go home," Kylee protests, "we _need _you here. For the _love _of God, don't run away again, Tessa!"  
"It's not _about _running away, Kylee!" she shouts back. "I made a promise that I would _always _do everything in my power to protect my family. And as _much _as you fucking hate him, _he's _part of my family too!" With that, she scoops Revali up in her arms and almost immediately starts heading off towards the elevator. "Some friend _you _are."  
"Oh," she scoffs, "so _I'm _the bad guy. You're a _real _piece of shit, you know that?! You don't even _give _a shit about your kids!"  
"If _I _don't give a shit about my kids, then it's a damn good thing _you _can't have them!"  
Kylee's jaw drops as Tessa leaves the room.  
"Fucking _Hell..." _you sigh. "I can't _deal _with this shit." And with that, you begin to head off towards another elevator.  
You're _sick _of people not taking anything seriously around here.


	561. Chapter Five Hundred and Sixty || wholesome? prolly not tbh

**Time: ???  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: ???**

You're curled up underneath the blankets of your bed, with your arms wrapped around your knees. The curtains to your room are drawn, and you've closed all the doors. You find a strange solace in the dark...a peace and comfort from the chaos and disorder of life that helps you calm down when you're scared or uncertain. The dark itself isn't too much to marvel at, but it's the silence that comes with it that helps you to gather your thoughts and prepare yourself to take on the world once more.  
The door leading out into the hallway creaks open, causing you to open one eye.  
Standing in the doorway is Ganondorf.

"I'm trying to sleep," you lie in a grumbly tone in order to deter Ganondorf from coming any closer. You throw your blanket over your head, but still, his footsteps grow closer with every passing second. The mattress sinks slightly from the addition of his weight; moments later, you feel his hand resting against your back. The portion of the blanket covering your face is removed, and it's at that point that his amber eyes train on yours.  
"I know you aren't," he assures you. "Something's troubling you..."  
"I..._I _don't know," you wheedle as he pulls you into his arms. "I'm just sick of everyone not taking this _seriously. _And...I _hate _that everyone has to _fight _all the time. I...I just..._things _were better when everyone was off doing their own thing. When we didn't have to worry about who was going to _die _next. Maybe...maybe it's for the _best _if the others just went back to their own homes, Ganondorf. They wouldn't have to worry about _targets _on their backs-"  
"There will _always _be targets on our backs," he decides. "The power we carry is too _great _to go unnoticed. I would argue we are _safer _when the others are here-"  
"But what about all the fighting?" you protest. _"What_ about the fact that the Overlord _always _seems to send his soldiers after us whenever we're with others? I can't _deal _with this any more!" Tears roll down your cheeks as you bury your head into his chest. You can't stop yourself from sobbing. You don't even know what to _do _at this rate.  
He doesn't say a word, but he holds you closer, resting his head against yours.  
"Perhaps we need a few days to ourself," he suggests.  
"And what?" you scoff. "Get _attacked?" _You sit upright and cross your arms over your chest. "Who'll it be _this _time? Zant? King Boo? Or what about Pythor? _He _hasn't targeted us in a while-"  
"[Y/N]..." he sighs. "You'll drive yourself _mad _if you lock yourself away inside the castle."  
"I _know," _you murmur. "I...I just don't want the girls getting _hurt. _And I don't want _you _getting hurt either." You lean into him and wrap your arms around his waist. "It's not worth it."  
"One week," he proposes. "One week. And then we can come back. Alright?" You nod your head.  
"Okay..." you sigh. "Do you think we can stay in Gerudo Desert for a bit?"  
"I don't see why we can't," he agrees. "I'll let the girls know we'll be going. You stay here and get some rest, alright?"  
"Okay," you respond with a smile. You give him a kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you _too, _sweetheart."


	562. Chapter Five Hundred and Sixty-One || Questing for Quests

**Time: 1:36 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"You're headed off again?" Giudice asks while Cavaliere lets out a hefty sigh from his desk. He sets down the pen he'd been writing with on top of the documents he'd been signing.  
"Yeah," you respond. "We'll just off to Buliara's for a week."  
"[Y/N]," Cavaliere decides while crossing his arms over his chest, _"don't _you think this is a bit sudden...considering what just happened yesterday?!"  
"She's entitled to do _whatever _she wants," Ganondorf protests; Kotake is clinging her arms around his neck while Koume's holding onto his hand. "If she _wants _to leave for a week, then she can _bloody _well leave for a week."  
"I really think it'd be good if my family and I could go for a week," you add on. "It's just..._we _really need this, Cavaliere. I just can't do my job if I'm stressed out."  
"Nobody ever said your role was easy," Giudice assures you. "Take as _long _as you need, [Y/N]."  
"Charlotte, you _can't _be serious-"  
"She's twenty-four, Colton. She can do whatever she likes."  
"Why don't _you _have a week off too, Cavaliere?" you suggest. "You've been working harder than _anyone _else in the castle, and I think it'd be good for you to take a break."  
"Very well," he decides. "I'll accompany you."  
"Sure," you agree.  
"You're leaving again?" comes a voice from the door.  
Birdie walks in; she looks admittedly sad at the idea of you leaving. The leaves on her head are drooping slightly.  
"Yeah..." you whisper. "We're just headed off to the Gerudo Desert for a week or so."  
"I see," she replies before wrapping her arms around you. "Stay safe."  
"I will," you promise her.

At this point, you walk back out of the Shine Scholar's office with Ganondorf, your daughters and Cavaliere himself. Also following you are Birdie and Giudice. Zelda and Link are sitting by the table, reading a book out loud to Medli and Komali, who are giggling at the light-hearted story. Zelda's father is standing by the four with a smile on his face. Mipha, Lloyd, Kai and Wu chatter away by a bookshelf filled with information on horticulture and the history of wild-grown plants; Kylee's also talking with Violet and Billie near the cooking and brewing section while she takes a couple of books here and there. You stop in front of Zelda.  
"Hello," you begin. "We're headed off for the Gerudo Desert for a while. Is that alright?"  
"Link and I are going to take these two back to their parents," Zelda admits while lowering the picture book down on the table. "I _know _Tessa has some family members here who can take care of them, but...I just don't think Revali would have _wanted _for such a thing to happen."  
"He could barely keep his eyes open before," Kai adds on as he, the Zora and his fellow Ninjagians make their way towards you. "Honestly, I thought P.I.X was malfunctioning when she said he was fine. And when you pair that with a Dolton-patented _panic _attack..."  
"It's a recipe for disaster," Lloyd agrees.  
"...hey!" a voice calls out from behind one of the bookshelves. "If you're lookin' for Revali, you can stop! We found him by the Arbiter's Grounds portal!" You glance up to find the aforementioned standing alongside Teba and the older Rito; all three seem to be worried.

"Where's your _lady, _Quill?" Kylee scoffs, more to herself than to Revali.  
"She's gone off by herself," he murmurs. "She went into that _stupid _portal, _all _by herself. She wouldn't listen to _reason, _no."  
"You're her best friend," Teba adds on. "Can't you do anything, Kylee?"  
She bursts into laughter.  
_"Y'all _are crazy if you think I'm dealing with _that," _she retorts, crossing her arms over her chest. "That bitch ain't _ever _gonna stop barkin'." You let out a sigh.  
"You're going to have to sort it out yourselves," you tell the group. "Ganondorf and I _really _need to head off. If you _need _anything, ask Giudice. If shecan't do anything about your request, then ask Birdie. And if _she _can't do anything for you, then suck it up until we get back. I am _not _in the mood to deal with anyone's shit, _especially _Tessa's."  
"Why don't you go along with them, Kylee and Revali?" Zelda suggests. "I'm sure you can find her-"  
"Oh, I'll mark it into my calender!" Kylee hisses back. "Three o'clock appointment at _Bitch City."_  
"Stop being such a cow and just go!" Lloyd tries to protest.  
"You callin' me _fat?!"_  
"No!"  
"Sure you didn't wanna auto-correct that to _moo, _you asshole?"  
"That is enough," Wu decides in a calm voice. "I will be _more_ than happy to find her, and anyone who wishes to accompany me may join."  
"I'll go," Kai agrees. "It's been a hot minute since I've gone there."  
"I'll be happy to go as well," Lloyd adds on. "I could use the training."  
"She's a friend of ours," Teba tells the three, "so I guess I'll go too."  
"Can _I _help look for her?" Medli asks the group.  
"Uh..." Kai begins as he scratches at the nape of his neck, _"ask_ your dad first, muchacha."  
_"My _name's not 'muchacha'!" she shrieks at him. "It's _Medli!"_ You let out a sigh and turn to face Ganondorf.  
"This is going to be a _long _week, isn't it?" you ask him with a sigh. He leans into your ear.  
_"We'll head straight for town,"_ he assures you, glancing down at the Sheikah Slate attached to his belt.  
_"Sounds like a plan," _you agree.


	563. Chapter Five Hundred and Sixty-Two || FEMINAZIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Time: 1:43 AM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Arbiter's Grounds, Gerudo Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As soon as you arrive in the Mirror Chamber of the Arbiter's Grounds, you find two figures staring out into the vast stretch of desert beyond. One of these figures is Tessa, and the other is Riju.  
_"...and I'm just worried about him, you know?" _Tessa admits. _"Like...I don't want Revali to get hurt. But he still runs off, and he **knows **it scares me."  
"Men can be real assholes," _Riju agrees.  
_"Tell me about it," _she mutters.  
"Tessa?" you call out. "Is everything alright?" You watch on as she glances up from where she's standing.  
"Hello, [Y/N]," Riju begins. "What brings you here?"  
"I could say the same for you," you smile. "What brings you to the Arbiter's Grounds?"  
"I'm headed off to Karusa Valley for a few days," she explains to you.  
"Sounds like fun," you grin. Tessa squints for a while before narrowing her eyebrows.  
"Oh," she mutters angrily, clenching her fists. "Why'd _those _two have to show their dumb fuckin' faces, _huh?!"_

_"Let's _be rational here, Teresa," Revali tries to assure her as he begins walking towards her.  
"Rational?" she demands. _"Rational?! _Who was the cock-head who whinged about wanting to go home, and _then _went to run back to Isle Delfino the _second _I started to _help _you get home?!"  
"You left our _children _behind!" he argues.  
"There's _plenty _of people who can keep an eye on 'em!" she shouts back.  
"Are you _stupid? _What if nobody _wanted_ to?!"  
"Then they're _assholes!"  
__"You're _the asshole!"  
"Piss off! I wasn't the one who fainted like a fucking _pussy!"  
_"Well, _I_ don't know if your hormones are getting the best of you or if you're just being a _right _old bitch as per usual!"  
"A right old _bitch, _eh?! If _you _think I'msuch a right old bitch, then I'll damn well _be _a right old bitch!" She reaches for the Sheikah Slate on her belt before turning on the screen and pressing an icon. Moments later, she fades away into blue streams of light.  
"Where'd she go now?" you sigh.  
"Link and I will search for her around Lake Totori," Zelda proposes.  
"I'll be sure to give the Flight Range a sweep," Teba adds on.  
"Any other places she might be?" Revali asks Kylee.  
"I mean," she assures him, "considering the whole _feminazi _rant to Riju, I'll put twenty Rupees on Gerudo Town."  
"She'd _better _not be..." he mutters.  
"We'll search there first _just _to make sure," Zelda offers. You watch on as a large group forms around Zelda and her Sheikah Slate. You, Ganondorf and Cavaliere remain stationary, however.  
"Let us know how the search goes," Cavaliere assures them all. "Call my phone if there's any troubles."  
Moments later, they all disappear into the same string-like energy that Tessa had, leaving the three of you and your daughters looking at the spot they'd just been standing at.

"We'll wait it out," you decide. "They'll probably look through the town for twenty minutes and then head off for Rito Village."  
"I pray to Dinraal your guess is correct," Ganondorf murmurs, placing an arm over your shoulders and pulling you closer. It's at this point that Cavaliere's phone begins to ring. He picks it up and takes the call.  
"What's wrong, Lloyd?" he asks.  
_"Yeah...we found Tessa. And we can't get to her."_  
"Is she hurt?" he inquires.  
_"No. The no men rule is being enforced...**strictly, **too."_

**\- - -**

The second you make it to Gerudo Town, you find Lloyd, Kai, Link, Wu, Revali and Teba standing by the entrance as they argue with several guards. Mipha is also standing there, but she's hiding behind Lloyd and Link in fright.  
_"What do you **mean **we can't go inside?!" _Revali demands.  
"Rules are _rules!"_ the guard to the left snaps. "You are _not _to enter unless you are a woman!"  
"Are you _serious?" _Kai frowns, pointing at his friend. _"His _wife is upset, and we need to sort this out _pronto."_  
"I don't _blame _her," the guard to the right chuckles back in a dark tone. "You lot are _incompetent _in understanding _basic _things."  
"Dorrie and Merina," Ganondorf sternly tells the two as he shoves Kai and Revali to the side, _"what _in Dinraal's name is going on?" They both bow their heads down out of respect.  
"I'm afraid Queen Buliara has reinforced the prohibition of all voes who aren't Gerudo inside the borders of our town, sire," the guard to the left admits.   
"We had no say in it, Your Highness," the guard to the right adds on. You step forwards.  
"Hello," you begin. "Do you know _why _Buliara doesn't want any men in town?"  
"We don't know," they both sigh. "She just _doesn't."  
_"Well, _this _blows," Lloyd decides. "At least Zelda, Violet, Riju, Kylee, Medli and Komali are in there with Tessa." It's at this point that one of the guards pulls Link up to her height and whispers something in his ear. He nods his head, and the guard then sets him down again.  
"Let's go to Kara Kara Bazaar," the Hylian knight finally suggests.  
"Uh...that's a _little _counter-intuitive, bud," Kai scoffs.  
"Hey," you assure them, "it _sure _beats standing out in this weather all night."  
"Can you teleport us there, [Y/N]?" he asks you. You reach for your Sheikah Slate, but Link shakes his head.  
"There aren't any shrines between Gerudo Town and the stable at the border of the canyon," he explains. "We're just going to have to walk."  
"Who said anything about _walking?" _Teba says with a grin. "We'll meet you there. _C'mon, _Revali."  
"Ha!" Kai scoffs back. _"Lloyd _and I have elemental dragons!" The air around the red-clad ninja glows red for a few moments, and you watch on as a gigantic dragon with shimmering, ruby wings that seem to flicker like fire in the moonlight materialises underneath him.  
"Don't forget me, Kai," Wu says with a smile as his pearly white, Eastern dragon appears. He then turns to face the rest of you. "The trip will be _much _quicker if we all take the dragons to the location Link has specified." You watch on as Lloyd creates his own dragon using a gold and green energy from his palms. He then ushers Mipha and Link to climb up behind him.  
"Why don't you two go with Kai?" you ask Kotake and Koume.  
"Wow!" Koume beams as she darts towards the flame-like dragon. "He's so _cool! _Can I go with you, Kai?"  
"Sure thing, kiddo," he grins before facing Kotake. "Flame won't bite, Princess."  
"Can we go with Sensei Wu?" Kotake asks Ganondorf and Cavaliere quietly.  
"I'll go with Kai and Koume," you assure him.  
"Alright," Ganondorf agrees.


	564. Chapter Five Hundred and Sixty-Three || another massive yikes. how many yikes are we at now? can one of you keep count for me? thanks, fam.

Kara Kara Bazaar isn't much to look at, but what happens to be there is quite interesting. There's a lone mushroom-shaped rock on the border of a small lake; this rock appears to function as a building and has several wooden ladders reaching to the peak. Four tents are set up along the north edge of the lake, with a Gerudo merchant sitting in front of each one. Their different wares are set out in front of them on colourful, patterned rugs. A fifth tent is set up at the end; it appears to be much larger and is a mysterious shade of violet. Palm trees border the place in a strangely calming, serene way. The moonlight illuminates this minor settlement in a strangely beautiful way.  
"So," Kai decides as you and Koume jump down from his dragon and land on the ground, "why'd Link bring us here?" Teba lands next to you, and Kai's dragon disappears as he does a somersault off its back and onto the ground to Koume's left. Wu, Ganondorf, Cavaliere and Kotake are next to join you, and not too soon after, Lloyd arrives with Mipha and Link.  
"Yeah," you add on, "is there any reason in particular?"  
"Merina said she can pretend to slip up and let us in if we disguise ourselves," Link tells you, gazing up to the skies where Revali is making a descent. "I don't see it working past the entrance, because Buliara _knows _I've done it before, but-"  
"What do you _mean _we have to disguise ourselves?" Revali demands. At that question, a smile creeps across Link's face. "And what are _you _smirking at?"  
"You're not going to like what you have to do," he admits. "Not _one _bit."  
"Well?" he prompts him in a rather exaggerated and rude tone.  
"Let's just put it this way," Wu assures him while placing a hand on his shoulder. "When you're in Gerudo Town, _do _as the Gerudo do."  
"That just _rolls _off the tongue," he frowns. "Can you _all _stop beating around the bush and just get to the point, for Din's sake?!"  
"We're all going to have to cross-dress as women," Link declares. "It's the only way we'll be able to get in." At the suggestion, Revali's jaw drops, and for a while, he stares at the Hylian in disbelief.  
"It's easy enough for _Lloyd," _he finally protests. "He's got the looks _and _the voice. Do you _seriously _think I'll be able to pass?"  
"Maybe if you take your hair out of your braids," you suggest, "you could get away with it. And _maybe _cover as much of your face as you can. And...I _think _you'll just have to keep your mouth shut for the entire time."  
"You've got the figure for it," Kai smirks back.  
"Are _you insinuating _I look like a _woman?!" _Revali hisses.  
"What's so bad about us?" you ask him with a grin while the others try to hide their giggles and snickers. "I mean, you like 'em enough to have one as your _spouse, _so-"  
_"You _know what I mean, Dragmire," he sneers back to you.  
"Whatever," you chuckle. "Link, why don't you go off with the guys and find them some outfits?"  
"Of course I can, [Y/N]," he says with the biggest smirk on his face.  
"I'll _talk _to her once she leaves," Revali snaps at the rest of you, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am _not _going to ruin my dignity."  
_"What _dignity?" Lloyd jokes as he and the others follow Link towards the tower. "You're not even _man _enough to set things straight with your wife."  
In retaliation, he storms off towards the purple tent, leaving you and your two daughters with Mipha.

"They _really _need to stop being assholes to each other," Kotake decides. "It's not nice at _all."  
_"Can we _please _use nicer language?" you prompt her. She shakes her head before making her way over to the lake and pressing her palm against the surface. You watch on as icy crystals begin to form where her hand is making contact.  
_"Dad _always says bad words," she assures you, "and you don't tell _him _off."  
"Well," you decide, "I _think _your father's oldenough to swear."  
"Can you _believe _that lady?" she adds on to Mipha. "She lets some stupid _man _say naughty words all day, but the second I even _utter _one, I get into trouble!" Needless to say, the Zora princess is shocked at your daughter's words.  
"They're bad words for a _reason," _Koume reminds her. "Mama said no, so we can't _say _them."  
_"You're boring..." _she mutters before slumping away from the rest of you.  
"So now Revali _and _Kotake are annoyed with us," you sigh. "Is _this _night going to get any worse?"  
"It'll _only _get worse if you keep thinking it'll get worse," Koume decides before sitting down next to you and leaning her head against your leg. "I'm _sorry _she's angry all the time, Mama."  
"It's not your fault, darling..." you promise her, wrapping your arms around her. "She's just not feeling well at the moment-"  
A scream inside the tent cuts your train of thought off.

"Are you alright?" Mipha asks as Revali stumbles outside. He's shaking like a leaf and clutching a paper bag in his right hand.  
"I...uh...I'm fine!" he assures her. "Why _wouldn't _I be? Don't I look _wonderful?!"_  
"Did you hit your head when you fell over today?" you frown at him.  
"No!" he assures you. "I'm _perfectly _fine! I'm feeling the best I _have _in over a _century, _dear!"  
"That's _enough," _Mipha decides in a surprisingly stern tone. "Sit down, Revali. You're not thinking straight." She points at the ground next to you, but he chuckles and instead makes his way over to the lake. He then brushes the surface with his hand before throwing the paper bag at Mipha and diving into the waters. You stare at him in complete and utter shock. Mipha lifts up the bag and weighs it in her hand; from the resistance, you notice there's a slight weight to it. "Whatever _is_ this? I'll go and inquire about it, [Y/N]." With that, she heads over to the tent and parts the curtains acting as a door before making her way through.  
_"I'm doing just fine..." _he decides with a blissful smile as he floats to the surface.  
"What the fuck?!" you snap back, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him out of the water. "You are _not _doing just fine! Get _out, _Revali-"  
"Mother _Nayru!" _Mipha exclaims as she stumbles back out from the tent. "I feel simply _divine, _[Y/N]!"  
Your jaw drops in disbelief as you find that she _too _is clutching a paper bag.

Kotake's howling with laughter as Mipha throws both of the paper bags at you and then dives into the water. You're left watching the two Hyrulean Champions in complete shock; they're busy swimming in the water and giggling as they spin around in circles.  
"What are they _doing?" _Koume whispers.  
"I don't know, sweetie," you murmur back, "but don't go into that tent." You peek into one of the paper bags and notice a tiny vial, along with a note. You take out the note and scan your eyes across the page. _"If you find that you wish to reverse what once you desired...consume this simple antidote." _Your eyes widen. "What the Hell is _that _supposed to mean?!"  
The surface of the lake glows a vivid blue, and you, Kotake and Koume are all sent flying backwards by a subsequent shockwave.  
"What in Din's name was _that?!" _one of the merchants frowns. Another peers at the lake's surface.  
"I have _no _idea," you admit as the third helps you and your daughters stand up. "They just handed me these bags-"  
Your eyes trail to the spot you were once standing; a Serpentine with deep teal scales and a beige robe is busy crouching down and picking up the two paper bags. She glances over to you, and her blood red eyes widen in surprise.  
"Oh, _[Y/N]!" _she calls out in a vaguely familiar voice. "Fancy seeing _you _here!"  
"Do I _know _you?" you murmur. She slithers over to you, adjusting her golden shoulder pauldrons slightly and holding out a hand. You shake it, but you can't shake the feeling that you've seen her somewhere before.  
"Of _course _you should!" she assures you. "Why, I'm Aspheera! You don't _remember _me, dear?"  
"Can I have those bags back?" you ask her. She glances down at the paper bags in her hands before passing the bags to someone behind you. You turn around, and your heart stops as you find yourself face-to-face with Pythor.

You, Kotake and Koume slowly back away as the two Serpentine begin to approach you with sinister smirks on their face. Aspheera draws out a dagger before pointing it at you.  
"Those fools fell _right _into our trap," she smirks. "Why, now that they're not themselves, they'll _hardly _be able to do their jobs! It's a _shame _that I couldn't get you all, but such is life..."  
"What did you _do _to them?!" you demand.  
"Oh," Pythor decides as he lowers his head down to your height, "it was a simple technique gifted to us by the Overlord_ himself, _my dear. It's unfortunate that the manifestation of these antidotes are a _side _effect of these powers, but I suppose we'll just have to get _rid _of them. But what fun would _that _be? No, I have something _greater _in mind. Let us make haste for Gerudo Town, Aspheera. I'm _certain _we'll have enough time to set up our little game!" You watch on in horror as the two vanish into thin air, along with the bags.  
"What the _fuck?!" _you exclaim.  
But you soon discover that this is the least of your worries.

The surface of the lake ripples, and you find a Hylian woman with fiery red hair and an ivory complexion swept back into a low ponytail climbing out of the water, gasping for breath. As you help the shivering woman get out of the lake, you notice that she doesn't have any clothing, save for a sash across her chest. She's walking quite strangely, as if she's never walked with her legs before. You help her sit down on the floor before taking off your gi and throwing it over her shoulders. She holds the fabric close to her body.  
"T...thank you, [Y/N]," she stammers in an all-too-familiar voice, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I don't know what came _over _me, or what _happened-"_  
_"Mipha?!" _you exclaim. "Is that _you?"_  
She glances down at her hands, and her jaw drops.  
"Mother of _Hylia," _she whispers. "What...what's happened to me?!"  
You can only imagine what's happened to Revali.  
"Shit!" you exclaim. "He's still in the water-"  
"I'm quite _fine, _[Y/N]," Revali assures you from behind. Mipha covers her mouth with both hands out of shock at his appearance.  
You slowly turn around to find a Hylian man standing there, wearing an tunic and trousers that's _far _too big for him. His dark blue hair is tied back in four braids, with yellow ribbons woven in, and his piercing green eyes watch you closely. You recognise his all-too-familiar, sky blue scarf that's loosely wrapped around his neck.  
"What the _fuck?" _you whisper.  
It's at this moment you hear seven pairs of footsteps approaching.

_"...Villa kinda weirded me out," _you can hear Kai declaring. _"I mean, nothing against her, but she wouldn't stop squealing when Lloyd put on those clothes."  
"Hey," _Lloyd assures him, _"the Gerudo know what's up. These clothes are _**hella **_comfortable! I feel like everything can _**breathe." **You turn around, and standing before you are Kai, Lloyd, Link, Ganondorf, Teba, Wu and Cavaliere. You notice that Wu and Cavaliere are still dressed in their usual outfits, but that the former five are now dressed in clothing you'd typically find Gerudo women wearing. Link wears a blue veil over his hair, along with a matching mask over his face. He's also dressed in a green bandeau similar to something you'd find on Nabooru, as well as two detached, long sleeves in the same light blue hue. He's wearing baggy, purple pants, and some green ballet flats with gold detailing. Meanwhile, you find Kai dressed in a red, gold and black variant of this outfit, and Teba dressed in a purple and silver variant, while Lloyd's appeared to take a step further. The Green Ninja is wearing a green bandeau paired with a matching asymmetrical skirt and high heels; he's also wearing a long, blonde wig akin to Peach's hair. Finally, Ganondorf is dressed as Kai and Link are, but he's wearing pink. You have to hide a laugh as Ganondorf covers his arms over his stomach and Kai covers his eyes with his hand in disbelief.  
"Looking _good, _ladies!" you whistle.  
_"That's _enough, sweetheart..." Ganondorf reprimands you.  
"Who are these two, [Y/N]?" Wu inquires, gesturing towards Mipha and Revali, who are busy hiding their own laughter at the four outfits.  
"Uh..." You reach for the nape of your neck, unsure of how to explain the situation to them. "I have no idea."  
"Then why's one wearing your gi?" Lloyd frowns, readjusting his face veil so that his mouth is slightly more obscured.  
"There's _no _use in lying to them," Revali assures you, earning a few shocked expressions from the six.  
"No _way..." _Kai murmurs.  
"What the fuck happenedto _you?" _Teba adds on with a frown.  
_"Let's_ just put it this way," the Rito Champion-turned-Hylian decides in a snappy tone. "The culprits are headed off to Gerudo Town with the _only _thing that can change Mipha and I back to our former selves, and I don't feel like explaining to my wife why I look the way I do right now!"  
"As long as you keep your mouth shut, you can _look _for it yourself, and Tessa will be _none_ the wiser," he protests. "Now _c'mon, _we need to get you and Mipha some clothes."  
"I shall return to Isle Delfino with Cavaliere and gather some more numbers," Wu advises the rest of you. "Please be careful."  
"We will, Sensei Wu," you promise him.


	565. Chapter Five Hundred and Sixty-Four || some talking and shit

**Time: 2:15 AM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Gerudo Town, Gerudo Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Link and Lloyd hop off the shrine's platform upon your arrival at Gerudo Town. You follow suit, alongside Mipha, Ganondorf, Kotake, Koume and Teba. You notice that Kai is reluctant to leave, and so is Revali, who is now wearing a yellow and white variant of the outfit Link, Ganondorf, Kai and Teba are all wearing.  
"Come on," you usher them. "We don't have all _day."_  
"I'd _rather _not..." Kai admits. "I mean...what if I have to talk? _They _hear my voice? _I'm _out."  
"Precisely," Revali adds on, "Link and Lloyd are the _only _two out of all of us who have any chance to pass with their voices."  
"You're forgetting that Kotake, Koume, Mipha and I are actually women," you protest. "And besides, there's _plenty _of women in Delfino Castle with deeper voices."  
"Such as?"  
"Dude," Lloyd chuckles in disbelief. "You're _literally _married to one of 'em."  
"I _suppose," _he mutters angrily before throwing his scarf around his neck and following him. You stare at Lloyd's legs for a while.  
"Did you shave them?" you finally ask.  
"I _always _shave them," Lloyd assures you. "My leg hairs get caught on the fabric of my trousers if I don't...and, well...it _does _feel nice."  
"Let's go," you tell the others. "If you're worried about your voice, then don't talk."

Once you reach the entrance, the two guards giggle to themselves and shake their heads at Ganondorf before stepping to the side.  
"I'll give it _twenty _minutes before the other guards catch on and he's thrown out," one tells you as Lloyd, Link and Teba walk through first.  
"Here's hoping it doesn't come down to that," you decide, ushering Kai and Revali past them.  
"If things turn south," the other guard assures you, "then they'll just have to stay out of town. If we're caught letting them in more than once, they'll _know _it's on purpose. Such occurrences will most _certainly _result in our punishment."  
"Good luck," the first guard tells Ganondorf.  
"Thank you, Dorrie," he responds, walking in with you, your daughters and Mipha.

**\- - -**

The town is illuminated in a warm, golden glow by the soft, flickering flames inside the lanterns throughout the streets. The streets are relatively empty, safe for a few civilians walking around and several guards marching past the palace. A strong wind sweeps through the palm trees, causing the leaves to rustle quite a bit. It doesn't take long for you to spot Zelda, Kylee, Riju and Violet speaking with a guard by the base of the palace entrance. Zelda's carrying Medli in her arms, while Riju is holding Komali.  
"Are you _sure _we can't enter?" Zelda asks. "It is of the _utmost _importance that we find our friend."  
"We have _already_ alerted the rest of the guards," the guard assures her, leaning her spear against the staircase's railing. "They are keeping an eye out for her as we speak. If she's in the palace, she will soon be escorted out-"  
"Hello," you declare as you step over to the guard. She bows her head down in respect.  
_"Vas'saq_, Queen [Y/N]," she begins. "I'm afraid that Queen Buliara won't be having any visitors today."  
"Why's that?" you inquire.  
"There was a recent attack on the palace not too long ago," she explains, "and a _sacred _treasure belonging to the Dragmire family was stolen from its spot. Queen Buliara does not want _anyone _inside...not even family."  
"I see..." you sigh. "Have you by _any _chance seen any Serpentine around town?" At the question, Lloyd and Kai cock their heads to the side in confusion.  
"I _did _see one," she decides before reaching into her pocket and pulling out an envelope. "She said to give this to the first person who'd inquired about her. Normally, I would _never _have entertained such a request, but the night shift is _tedious. _We do what we can to pass the time." As she hands it over to you, you recognise the handwriting from the note you'd read before.  
"Thank you," you reply.  
And with that, you all retreat to the centre of the town square.

"So _this _is turning out well," Kai decides sarcastically before sitting cross-legged on the ground.  
"Yeah," Lloyd agrees while taking off his shoes and joining Kai. "These heels are _killing _me."  
"Let's not give up hope," Riju assures the duo while crouching down beside the Green Ninja and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find Tessa soon."  
"What if she's warped somewhere else?" Kylee protests. "There's at _least _a hundred and twenty places she can _pretty _much instantly travel to in Hyrule."  
"I am _not _searching through all of those shrines again," Lloyd frowns, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"I see you've found two new friends," Zelda says with a smile as she sets Medli on the ground by Lloyd and Riju's side. "I presume you're from Hateno Village?" Without saying a single word, Revali and Mipha shake their heads.  
"Red and Blue here are mute," Kai lies to the Hylian princess. "They communicate almost _exclusively _through nodding and shaking their head."  
"I don't buy it," Violet protests. "I mean...they seem _really _familiar." You're all silent for a few moments, and then Kylee crosses her arms over her chest.  
_"Where _the Hell are Wu and Cavaliere?" she demands. "And I don't see Mipha or _Revali _around here, either."  
_"We _don't know," you lie.  
_"Bullshit,"_ a voice from the top of the staircase declares.  
You all glance up to find Tessa standing at the top; Buliara is standing next to her with her golden claymore in her hands and her usual stern look across her face.

"Are you alright, Tessa?" Zelda asks as she starts to approach the staircase. You notice the guards are beginning to form a blockade in front of the bottom step; they point their spears out at the rest of you.  
"Dolton will be staying with _me," _Buliara assures the rest of you. "She's currently assisting my guards in the investigation of a theft in my house. It is _rather _late, don't you think? Go off and hire a hotel room for the night-"  
"There's _two _Serpentine loose in town," you protest. "They've stolen something that we _really _need to get back."  
"Do we _know _these two by any chance?" Kai worries.  
_"Pythor and Aspheera,"_ you whisper back. _"They're the reason Mipha and Revali are the way they are."_  
His eyes widen, and he cups his hands to his mouth.  
_"I'm a man!" _he hollers at the top of his lungs. _"I was literally born with a-"_  
"That's _enough!" _Buliara hisses at all of you. "For _Din's _sake, get up here and _tell _me the whole story!"  
"Your Highness," one of the guards begins as she turns her attention towards Buliara, "do you want me to escort this voe to the front gate?"  
"That won't be necessary," she mutters before turning around on her heel and heading back inside the palace.  
The guards step to the side, and the rest of you head up the stairs.

By the time you reach the back of the throne room, you find Buliara sitting on the throne, with a guard dressed in red clothing and armour to her left. Tessa quietly shuffles over to her right and clasps her hands together as the rest of you form a semi-circle around the throne. Buliara watches you all sternly for a few moments.  
"I didn't expect you to stoop so low, Link," she finally declares. "Riju, Urbosa and I were willing to bend the rules for you _once..._but now you have exploited our generosity and brought five _more _men inside our town."  
"Don't blame Link," Zelda protests. "We were _just _looking out for our friend."  
"There were _plenty _of women within your group who could have legally entered and found Tessa," she assures her before leaning back in her seat. "As Hyrule's princess, I'd trust you _understood _that."  
"Look, Buliara," Violet assures her as she steps over to the throne, "these are _special _circumstances-" Buliara's personal guard points her spear at the Ninjagian's neck. _"Knock _it off! I'm her fucking _niece, _you dense motherfucker!"  
"You _dare _use such a foul tongue, vai?!" the guard hollers in her face, but Buliara raises a hand.  
_"Let_ her speak," she decides. "Violet...Makeela. Is there any _other _reason for these men being here?"  
"[Y/N] said there were two Serpentine here," Violet prompts you.  
"Yeah," you add on. "Something's happened to Mipha and Revali, and the _antidote _to that, as per say, is somewhere in town. Those Serpentine hid it here. We _do _need to search for it-"  
"Is he hurt?" Tessa asks quietly.  
"I don't know how to explain it to you without freaking you out," you admit.  
"You don't have to worry about them," Lloyd assures her. "They're okay...they're just-"  
"Oh, can we _just _dropthe act, Lloyd?" Revali snaps at him.  
You cover your ears as Tessa lets out an ear-piercing scream, and Revali appears to be regretting his choice to speak.

_"Wha-what the fuck?!" _she shrieks. _"What the fuck _**happened **_to you?! Why do you _**look **_like that?!"_  
"It was Aspheera and Pythor," you explain to her. "They were granted powers by the Overlord, and they used them to transform Mipha and Revali into Hylians."  
"That's _so _fucked up..." she murmurs, her eyes as wide as saucers. "How...how did this _happen?" _She looks like she wants to walk towards him, but can't out of fear.  
"I'm _still _me," he tries to assure her. She's shaking her head in disbelief.  
"No..." she whispers. "I don't _believe _it." He walks over to her before taking off his veil and mask. A few moments pass in silence as she shakily raises a hand up to his cheek and rests it there. "I...I don't believe it."  
_"This is real," _he whispers to her. He's taken aback as she throws her arms around him and holds him close.  
"I'm _so _sorry that happened to you," she murmurs. "And I'm sorry I lost my temper at you earlier. I _really _shouldn't have."  
"If anyone deserves an apology," he decides, turning to face the rest of you, "it should be Kylee." Tessa takes in a deep breath.  
_"It was wrong of me to say what I said, Kylee," _she whispers. "I'm sorry." For a while, Kylee's frowning, but it softens to a look of concern.  
"I'm sorry _too, _boo," she apologises to her before stepping over and holding her close. For a while, Tessa can't stop herself from crying.  
"This is all _my _fault!" she wails. "If I had _just _controlled my temper before, none of this would have _ever _happened!"  
"Let it out," Kylee assures her as she pats her shoulder out of sympathy. "Everything's going to be okay. We'll find a way to turn him back, alright?"  
It's at this point that Buliara lets out a sigh.

"Considering everything that has happened," the queen decides, "I shall allow you all to stay and search for these antidotes..."  
"Thank _God," _Tessa sighs with relief.  
"But on _two _conditions," she elaborates in a hasty manner.  
"Go on," Lloyd ushers her.  
"One," she decides, "all voes _must_ remain in their disguises. I do not wish to cause mass panic amongst my people. And _two..._you must find the stolen heirloom of ours."  
"Let me guess," Kylee interrupts, "the Thunderhelm?"  
"No. The Mirror Shield."  
"The _Mirror _Shield?" you all ask in confusion.  
"I suppose I should tell you of the tale," she declares, "but not here. Please follow me." Buliara stands up, and then she pushes the throne of stone to the side, revealing a stairwell.  
"And what's _this?" _Ganondorf asks her with a smile.  
"This is an entry to a vault," she explains to him. "Nobody knew of its existence, _not _even Riju. I stumbled across it by pure accident a few months ago, and _since, _I have discovered a _range _of interesting artefacts. _Such _artefacts should remain hidden from the public eye."  
"Hidden?" Riju asks in disbelief.  
"You'll see," she smiles to her niece before heading down the stairwell.


	566. Chapter Five Hundred and Sixty-Five || wHo CrApPeD iN hEr CoFfEe??11!1!1?!!!!/1/!?!?1/1?!-!(!8@&38

The further you head down the metallic, narrow and steep stairwell, the colder it gets. While you've got your gi to somewhat protect you from the elements, you notice that quite a few people with less or lighter clothing are shivering. You're quick to make your way to the bottom after Buliara; the creaky steps are loud enough to wake the dead. Upon stepping out into a dimly-lit, arched hallway, you notice that there's a door at the end with a Shine Sprite on it.  
"Hmm..." you ponder, pressing your hand against it. The Shine symbol on the back of your own hand begins to glow, and it's at that point that you hear the whirring of cogs. The stone door slowly pulls backwards, and it opens to reveal a strange room with six pedestals on each side. Another three lie at the back of the room.  
"What _is _this place?" you whisper, noticing that there's strange characters on the walls.  
"I've spent months trying to decipher the words written upon the walls," she admits, "but it appears that the script does not conform to _any _of the Hyrulean languages of present _or _past."  
"Hmm..." Lloyd considers as he takes a closer look at the walls, "it looks like Ancient Ninjagian. I'm no Misako Garmadon, but I think I could translate some of it for you." He clears his throat. _"Jurors of Courage...Keepers of Wisdom...Forgers of Power...and those who bind the three together. This hidden vault contains sacred tools forged by the Deities to aid the Heroes of the Triforce in sealing away the Bringers of Darkness. Seek the one hundred and twenty Shine Sprites and return here to unveil these tools."  
_"One hundred and _twenty?" _Kylee groans. "How many does [Y/N] _have _right now?"  
"I only have seven," you admit.  
"And what do these _tools_have to do with anything?" Revali demands.  
"I was able to access this room after a Miss _Hackergirl _opened the door for me," Buliara explains. "She suggested that I utilise the room to its fullest potential and store any valuables I may have. However...two Serpentine _thieves _were able to break in last night. They stole onething and _one _thing only...the Mirror Shield."  
"What does it do?" Lloyd asks.  
Everyone turns to Ganondorf for an explanation.

"The Hero of Time used it against my mother long ago," Ganondorf begins to explain. "The Hero of Wind and the Princess Zelda of that same era used it against _me. _If I recall correctly, _that _hero also used the Mirror Shield to navigate one of the temples on the Great Sea alongside the Sage of Earth, whose harp was said to contain a similar power to the Mirror Shield."  
"From what I gather from the books I've read in the library back in Hyrule Castle," Zelda continues, "the _original _Sage of Earth was a Zora woman named Laruto. Her descendant was a Rito woman named Medli."  
"Are _we _talkin' about _Quill's_ kid," Kai ponders, "or are _we _talkin' about someone else-"  
"I named my daughter after the mother of my great-grandfather's great-great grandmother," Revali explains to him. "That woman...happened to be the woman who Zelda and Ganondorf speak of."  
"So your great-great-great-great-great-_great-_grandma?" Kylee reiterates.  
"I...I feel like there should be a _few _more greats in there," Tessa adds on, "considering the difference between _this _era and the Era of Wind was nearly ten thousand years."  
"All this talk about _greats _is makin' me crave nachoes," Kai decides.  
"That's a _mega _mood," Lloyd grins. "But...the Rito are descended from the Zora, right? And the _Zora _age about four times slower than Hylians and humans. Even then, they live for much longer."  
"You're comparing apples and oranges," Violet protests. "I grew up around the same time Revali did, and the current elder of his village was only like..._I _dunno, _thirty _or something?"  
"Twenty-eight," Revali corrects her.  
_"Precisely," _she continues. "And look at how old Elder Kaneli looks _now! _He makes Sensei Wu look like a pre-pubescent _One Direction _fan."  
"I don't know what that means," Teba admits, "but Violet's right. We don't live as long as the Zora do...although we _do _usually kick the bucket around two hundred."  
"I mean," Violet continues as she crosses her arms over her chest, "I _literally _remember Revali, Link and I would shoot the shit and fire pellets from slingshots around the village back then. And he wasn't the _elder, _he was one of the junior guards! I should _know, _he brought me back to my mom at _least _five times. Still, that was _slightly _less times than however many times I was taken home by Daruk."  
"I remember those days..." Revali agrees. "My mother would always tell you off for making my sister's life a misery."  
"To be _fair, _Revali, she _was _a bitch to you," she assures him.  
"I didn't say she didn't _deserve _it," he assures her, to which Tessa's eyes widen.

"Do you think we could steer back onto track?" Lloyd suggests before turning to face Buliara. "What do you know of the Mirror Shield's whereabouts?"  
"I made the choice to hide it in here," she explains, "and I _did _entrust two Yiga footsoldiers to guard the vault...but I _suspect _they have betrayed me and allowed those Serpentine to gain access."  
"Hmm," Riju ponders. "I wonder who those two may have been. I'll head off to Karusa Valley and search for the Mirror Shield. If it's there, then I'll bring it back and we can stage an ambush for those who may seek to find it again. And if it isn't...well, I presume the culprits will be absent, _too."_  
"And you'll be able to do a headcount," Violet adds on.  
"You're not accounting for if the shield's gone but the footsoldiers aren't," Kai protests. "Hell, the Serpentine are probably well and _truly _out of Hyrule by now."  
"What do we do?" you sigh. "We're at a bit of a dead end now..."  
"Why don't you take a look at that letter?" Ganondorf suggests. You glance down at the envelope in your hands before opening it up and unfolding the sheet. You identify the script as part of the Gerudo language.  
"I'm a _little _rusty," you admit to him before squinting at the lettering. _"Dearest Queen [Y/N] and acquaintances. You have ten tasks to complete if you want the antidotes. And perhaps there'll be a shield in it as well. First, you must defeat the reigning champion of the Sand Seal Rally during the daily midday race using a seal hired by Frelly. Complete this task, and you will be well on your way to retrieving what was once lost. From Aspheera and Pythor."_  
"Seriously?" Kai grumbles. "Now we're being sent on a wild _goose _chase?!"  
"Yeah," Lloyd agrees, "this is _very _uncharacteristic of both Aspheera and Pythor. Usually they just attack, pillage and raid. Y'know, the _usual _stuff."  
"It's a lead," you assure him, pocketing the note. "I think for _now, _we should all get some rest. Midday's not for another nine hours, and I think we'll need as _much _sleep as we can _get _if we're going to be running around trying to chase up these clues."  
"Tali's the reigning champion of the new sand seal course," Riju further explains. "It's a race to the Northern Icehouse and back. I've done everything I _can_ to figure out what she does with her sand seal that makes her travel so fast, but I can't seem to replicate it with Patricia..."  
"Patricia?" Lloyd asks curiously, tilting his head to the side. Riju hides a few laughs.  
"She's my sand seal," she explains. "She was a gift to me from my mother before her passing..."  
"Ha," Violet scoffs, "know what _my _gift from our mom was?" At those words, Riju rolls her eyes. "Guess! _Guess, _Makeela!"  
_"I _don't know," she tries to protest. "And [Y/N]'s right...we need sleep. And I'm goingto _get_ sleep." Violet grumbles something about Riju being the favour child under her breath before crossing her arms over her chest.  
_"Why, Yang? Why did you give me the shittiest parents on the face of this Earth?"_  
"Now, now, Violet..." Buliara assures her. _"You _heard your sisters. It's high time _you _went to bed."  
"I'm _not _fucking three, Buliara," she scoffs back. "I don't _need _a bedtime."  
"You _are _acting like a child right now," Lloyd decides.  
"And I asked you _when?" _she sneers at him.  
_"Go," _Ganondorf orders her.  
Violet storms back up the stairs, and you're left watching her in shock.  
"Who crapped in _her _coffee?" Kylee murmurs.


	567. Chapter Five Hundred and Sixty-Six || this may or may not be foreshadowing the next wattpad chapter

**Time: 12:02 AM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Gerudo Town, Gerudo Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

_"Good morning, [Y/N]..." _a familiar voice tells you in a sing-song voice. You groan and try to throw the blankets over your head in order to shield the burning light of the desert Sun from your eyes, but someone's holding the blankets back.  
"Fuck off," you mutter. "I'm _trying _to sleep."  
"Now _that's _no way to speak to us," another voice snaps at you. You sit upright to find Zelda standing at the end of your bed with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. By your side is Urbosa, who's now wearing a long-sleeved, fitted emerald gown with a V-neck. She's also wearing a golden circlet similar to yours, with the one striking difference being that the gem in the centre resembles the shell of a Koopa Troopa. She offers you a smile and helps you sit upright.  
"I'm sorry for waking you up," she apologises to you. "Cavaliere told me what was happening, and I felt obliged to help out."  
"Yeah," you yawn. "Did you see what happened to Mipha and Revali?"  
"It was..._shocking, _to say the least," she murmurs before sitting down at the end of your bed. "But I'll admit, considering what we all tend to get up to...it shouldn't surprise me."  
"How was it?" you ask.  
"How was _what?"_  
"The coronation."  
"Oh..._it _was alright."  
_"Was _it?" you prompt her, noting that her voice seems to be slightly unenthusiastic.  
"Well, I could sense a _great _deal of anguish and unease within the people," she admits. "I _do _believe it will take some time before Junior is ready to lead, but I don't see myself lasting _any _longer than a year on that throne." She lets out a sigh and shakes her head. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_  
"Hey..." you assure her with a slight smile. "It's going to be okay. We'll help you out as _much _as you need-"  
_"Your Highness!" _a voice shrieks from the door. "I've stationed _all _female troops around the borders of this town! Should you feel threatened, _say _the word and I'll have them fight!"  
You recognise the voice as Kammy's.

_"Kammy," _Urbosa sighs while shaking her head. "That won't be necessary."  
"Eh?" the Koopa witch frowns as she floats in on her broomstick. "What do you _mean _it won't be necessary?!"  
"I haven't seen my sister in _years," _she affirms. "I'd like to make sure that my first visit home isn't a _violent _one, thank you." Kammy grumbles a few nasty words under her breath before floating out of the room again. You pick up your Sheikah Slate and peek at the time on display.  
"Twelve-six..." you read. "Shit, those _sand _seal races have already started-"  
"Riju and Link are racing the record holder," Zelda assures you. "The others are watching, and well, it's a rather hot _day, _as it usually is here." She turns towards Urbosa and smiles.  
"How hot are we talking?" you ask them.  
"Let's just put it this way, [Y/N]," Urbosa declares. "Several people were foolish enough to go outside without_ any_ adequate protection from the Sun...and well, Revalihas discovered the _joys_ of sunburn..." You wince at the very thought.  
"That sounds _brutal," _you murmur. "Is he alright?"  
"Why don't you go and see for yourself?" she asks you.

When you reach the throne room, you spot Tessa and Mipha sitting down on a blanket, where Revali is lying down and staring at the ceiling. Kylee's sitting on the throne with her legs propped up on the armrests; she and Komali are giggling at the screen of her phone.  
"Aw, we look so _cute _with the cat filter!" she beams. You crouch down by Tessa's side.  
"How is he?" you ask him. As your eyes trail towards his exposed skin, you're in shock at how _burnt _he is. You've heard the term "as red as a tomato" countless times from Ninjagian tourists who forget that Isle Delfino's UV index can reach extremes in the middle of summer, but you've seldom seen burns like the ones Revali has right now. "How do you _not _have heat stroke? That's _my _question." He lifts up his head and winces as his arm brushes against the blanket. His eyes are watering from the sheer amount of pain he's in.  
"I...I'll _never _take my feathers for granted again," he mutters through gritted teeth as Mipha hovers her hand over his stomach. Her healing magic appears to be working, even as she's in her new Hylian form.  
"I _know _it hurts, my dear," Tessa assures him, brushing his hair out of his face.  
"How do you even _survive _in this damned weather?" he grumbles back to her.  
"I have _no _bloody idea," she decides. Urbosa crouches down next to him and pulls out a vial filled with a cool, blue liquid. The glass seems to be frosted around the edges.  
"Once Mipha heals your burns," the new queen suggests to him, "drink this. It will help to fend off burns and keep you cool." He takes it in his hands and glances at it for a few moments. Urbosa passes another vial just like it to you. You're grateful, as even though you're in the shade, you can feel sweat droplets rolling down your arms and legs.  
"Thank you, Urbosa," you tell her with a smile.  
"The effects should last you for five hours," she explains while passing one over to Tessa.  
"I'll be alright," she assures her before handing it back. "I'm going to stay inside for the rest of the day. And I _think _I'm allergic to one of the essential compounds in those types of elixirs. I always break out into a _nasty _rash whenever I drink one and then spend time out in the sun. It's like my damn _sunscreen _allergy." Mipha lifts her hands away.  
"How do you feel?" she asks Revali.  
"I...I feel better now," he decides. "Thank you."  
"It was my pleasure," she tells him politely before standing up and turning to face Urbosa. "Do you think _I _should use one?"  
"I'd recommend it," she agrees. With that, Urbosa hands her the elixir she'd been planning to give to Tessa. You uncork yours before swigging it down. It's nice and cool in your mouth, almost immediately relieving you from the sweltering heat of the desert day.  
"Thank you," you repeat to Urbosa.  
"I'm not sure why it's so hot today," she admits to you. "It's supposed to be _winter_ here in Hyrule...and it _never _gets this hot. But my people have had to brew and drink elixirs today..."  
"I wonder why," Tessa admits as she helps Revali stand up.  
"Are _you _guys crazy?" Kylee chuckles. "This weather is _beautiful!"_  
"So says the _literal _spawn of Satan," she chortles back. "Feeling _homesick, _Carta?"  
"We should get going," you decide. "I wonder if they won the sand seal race..."  
"Knowing my daughter," Urbosa responds with a smile, "I'm sure they have." As the rest of you are about to leave, you spot the others racing back up the stairs.  
Violet and Buliara are carrying Riju and Link on their shoulders as the others cheer around them.

"Hey!" you beam. "Congratulations, you two!"  
"I _knew _you could do it, Riju," Link adds on while giving his niece a high-five. As Riju's set back down on the ground, you notice that Kammy is flying back towards Urbosa with a determined look in her eyes. She jumps off her broomstick before smacking face-first against the sandstone-paved ground.  
_"Oof!" _she wheezes. Urbosa helps her stand up, and it's at this point that Kammy appears to be considerably worried.  
"What's going on?" she asks her. Kammy brushes the dirt off her purple robes before reaching into a pocket. An envelope of old-looking parchment emerges with writing in a language you've never seen before. Kammy then hands the letter over to Urbosa, who inspects the writing. "What _is _this, Kammy?"  
"I'm not sure," she admits, "I can't seem to _decipher _it! Can any of _you _read this language?" Urbosa then hands the letter to you, but you can't make anything out of the symbols. As you pass the letter off to Revali, it seems that _he_ can't read it either, as he quickly passes it off to his wife. Tessa inspects the envelope for a few moments before turning it over. It's at this point that her eyes widen.  
"Huh..." she murmurs, pointing at ten circles at the bottom of the stationery. "Do you see these?" You take a peek at those symbols, noticing that there's a swirl, a mountain, a flame, a water droplet, three leaves, a skull, an eight-pointed star, a cog, a Sun and a crescent moon.  
"Can _any _of us even read that?" Revali snaps. "Because in _all _my years, I have _never _seen that language. _Is _it even real?!" Tessa hands the letter over to Kylee.  
"Huh," she decides nonchalantly after skimming her eyes across the front, "it's addressed to Bowser. But...he's not..._here." _The room remains silent for some time.  
"What, if I may ask, do these symbols mean?" Mipha whispers in a polite tone.  
"They belong to a kingdom that neighbours the Cloud Kingdom," Tessa elaborates. "While I was living there, I'd travel to the border with the Cloud Kingdom's emperor, Karu, to keep an eye on the land beyond. He said it's the birthplace of all elemental powers, and-"  
"You're only just telling us this _now, _Tessa?" Revali demands.  
"Well," she retorts, "I was _just _getting to explaining them when _you _had to interrupt me." She crosses her arms over her chest, and it's at this point that Kylee and Zelda stand in-between the duo.  
_"That's _enough, thank you," Zelda warns the duo before turning to face Tessa's best friend. "Now, if you may...do you think you could read it for us?" Kylee nods her head before opening up the envelope and carefully lifting out the piece of paper. You're unsure of why or how she can read it, but that isn't important right now. She clears her throat.

"Dear Bowser," Kylee begins in a clear tone, "it's certainly been a long time since you helped our kingdom kick that overgrown edgelord's ass into oblivion; eleven years, to be precise. You'd been pretty quick to leave after that, I'll admit, and I never really had the chance to properly thank you for everything you'd done for us. I suppose _nobody _in the Academy really had that chance, as only a few weeks after your particular departure, we were struck by that troublemaking _twat _once again. Not to worry, dear, as we'd _quickly _got rid of him...for once and for good!"  
"Wow..." Lloyd murmurs as he tilts his head to the side. "Bowser was part of some _hero _team long ago?"  
"This is _quite _interesting," Riju agrees. "Keep reading, Kylee."  
"I'd like to offer you some updates on the state of the Academy," Kylee recites. "First and foremost, many members of my old team have joined in acting in the fight against evil, while others have retired, and _several_ others we'd worked with during the good old days have unfortunately been incarcerated at Cloudcracker Prison for a range of crimes. Personally, I have become a professor at the Academy, training all who possess dominion over the earth beneath their feet to wield such a power with skill and discipline. Wolfgang and Krankcase initially believed I was deranged for ever dreaming of doing such a thing, but they _did_ eventually join me. And do you remember how one day we decided to set fire to those sheep and let them loose in Hugo's cabbage patch? I'm told by Jet and Gill that it's become somewhat of a tradition for all new students to push his buttons; a rite of passage, if you will!" For a while, everyone chuckles at the thought of such a thing happening. "Regardless, I could not help but to consider those departing words you had left me with, that you were going to take a vacation to an island called Isle Delfino when you had returned to your realm. I'm not sure why, but the island's name strikes an all-too-familiar sense of nostalgia within me. It _shouldn't, _yet it seems to. I have asked everyone I _can _on the topic, including Woodburrow's elder, the Oracle of the Mystical Realm and even Master Eon. I've asked every question I can possibly _think _of under the Sun, yet not _one _person has an answer for my troubles. But I digress, I have far more important things to deal with than some odd feeling of déjà vu. It's rather _insolent _of me to put my own wants before others' needs. Anyhoo, do visit once again. I'd love to see you, and I'm certain everyone else would too. Love from...Goldie."  
"Goldie..." Tessa repeats. "The name rings a bell."  
"Of _course _it should," Kylee's arm reprimands. "Considering the subject matter within that letter, I approximate the sender to be the Golden Queen, former leader of the now defunct Doom Raiders, and currently a high-ranking soldier within the Sky Islands military force."  
"As in...that bitch who I couldn't beat in _Trap Team?!" _Kylee scoffs. "Eugh, Tessa was _obsessed _with her!"

"That's besides the point," Urbosa decides before taking the letter in her hands. "It's quite obvious that this Golden Queen is unaware that Bowser is now deceased. Is...is there any way I could send a letter back to her?"  
"There's one thing we can do," Tessa decides. "We have to go to the Cloud Kingdom and explain _everything_ to Nobu and Karu. They can send a letter for us-"  
"This woman _clearly _knew Bowser well enough to want to send this letter to him," she protests. "It'd _devastate _her to discover what has happened so long after his death."  
"Uh...I'm _fairly _sure you've never even heard of the Golden Queen before," Kylee assures Urbosa, raising both her hands. "She's got powers that make the _Overlord's _look like cheap party tricks in comparison!"  
"You're _more _than welcome to head past the Cloud Kingdom's border," Tessa adds on. "But under _no _circumstances will I be joining you."  
"What _sort _of powers, Kylee?" Urbosa whispers.  
_"Let's_ put it this way, girl," Kylee retorts. "You know the Stasis rune on the Sheikah Slate? Well, _she _can freeze anything she wants like that...and for much _longer, _too."  
"They don't call her the Golden Queen for _nothin'," _Tessa adds on.  
"Well," Urbosa retorts, "I'm _going. _If any of you want to join me, then you're _more _than welcome to. But don't stop me."  
"I'll go with you," Lloyd promises her.  
"As will _I, _Your Highness!" Kammy squeaks.  
"Be _careful, _will you?" Ganondorf sighs as he wraps his arms around his daughter.  
"You needn't worry," Urbosa assures him.  
"Yeah," Lloyd adds on. "If shit hits the fan, I'll get 'em out of there as _best _I can."  
"You'd _better, _Garmadon," Ganondorf hisses back at him.  
"You have my _word, _Dragmire," he replies without batting an eyelid.


	568. Chapter Five Hundred and Sixty-Seven || A Dying Wish

"So..." you begin as you watch Urbosa leaving the room, alongside Kammy and Lloyd. "What was the prize for winning that sand seal race, Riju and Link?"  
"You see," Riju begins as she jumps down from Buliara's arms, "Chabonne, the organiser behind all the races, asked a favour of us. She told us of an elderly woman who doesn't have much time left...her cousin, Muave. They say she lives in the south-western side of town, by a statue of the goddess Hylia. She's fallen rather ill, and wishes for one last thing...to see a live winterwing butterfly. However, they're endemic to the Hebra region, and they'd _never _last a day out here in this heat."  
"And what does _that _have to do with a prize?" Revali protests.  
"We think it could be the second task," Zelda explains to him. "We _must _find a way to bring such a creature to this woman."  
"Gettin' the butterfly should be easy enough," Teba decides. "There's _plenty _of 'em at the Flight Range back home. But Riju's right...we'd _never _be able to bring one back in time."  
"Do you think we could bring this lady over there?" you propose.  
"I don't see why we _wouldn't _be able to," Ganondorf agrees.  
"We don't know what state she's in," Violet protests. "I mean, with _one _foot in the grave, Mipha and Revali may as well get _used _to their forms-"  
"I'll do anything it _takes, _Ganondorf," Revali blurts out before Violet can finish her thought. "Riju, can you show me to this woman?"  
"Of course," she responds.

**\- - -**

As you head down the sandstone streets to your right, it doesn't take long to reach the border of town. You find Cavaliere and Wu standing by the entrance as they speak with a guard. Standing behind them are Zane, Cole, Mario, Yunobo, Daruk, Kamek and Junior, each appearing quite nervous.  
"I...uh..._shouldn't _there be _women _in that group?" you frown. "I mean, considering we're in a town that _forbids _men from entering?"  
"Right you _are, _[Y/N]," Buliara agrees. "Their ignorance has cost them time and effort-"  
"I _know, _right?" someone grins next to you.  
You yelp as you find Nya leaning against a wall, alongside Birdie, Nabooru, P.I.X.A.L, Peach, Cecelia and Wendy.  
"Holy _shit," _you whisper. "You guys _scared _me!"  
"Yeah," Koume adds on to your left, "you should _all _be a bit nicer to my mama. You could have given her a _heart _attack!" The seven burst into laughter as you scoop her up into your arms. She offers the group a_ 'sinister'_ sneer.  
"Thanks for looking out for me," you assure her. "I'll be okay, Koume-"  
"They _really _could have given you a heart attack," she protests.

"Who the heck are _those _two?" Cole inquires as he points over to Revali and Mipha. "They tourists or somethin'?"  
"Yeah," Nabooru agrees. "It's _pretty _dangerous for you two to be roaming around such a vast desert when there's conflict happening. Didn't your parents teach you not to wander?"  
_"We _should probably take these ladies home," Junior mutters. "Just tell me where you live, and I'll drop you off with my clown car-"  
"I'll say," Revali murmurs, "you lot are _clueless."  
"What the fuck?!" _Cole exclaims.  
"No _way!" _Birdie squeaks.  
"I don't _believe _it!" Daruk shouts. "Is that really _you?!"  
"Of **course** it is!" _Revali hisses back at the three. "I don't know _why _that's so difficult to comprehend-"  
_"Will you lot keep it down and let an old vai kick the bucket in peace?!" _croaks an old voice from behind Birdie and Cecelia.  
They step aside, and you're met with the sight of an elderly Gerudo woman who looks rather cranky with all of you.

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am," you apologise as you crouch down by her side. "We heard you were deathly ill."  
"That I _am, _young lass," she replies, curling up on the rug beneath her feet. "Ever since I fell down from those bloody stairs,my body hasn't been the same as it once was. I barely even have the energy to move!"  
"P.I.X.A.L," you instruct the Nindroid, "can you get a scan on this lady to see if there's anything we can do to help?" P.I.X.A.L's eyes flash blue as a glowing blue line sweeps across the old lady's body. Once her eyes return to their usual acid-green hue, she bows down her head in turmoil.  
"I am afraid the scans reveal signs of organ failure as a result of untreated damage," she admits. "I estimate she is in the second stage of multiple organ dysfunction syndrome as a result of infection caused by those injuries."  
"That's _awful," _Birdie whispers. "Mipha, could you heal her?"  
"I can try," the Zora-turned-Hylian responds. You watch on as she hovers her hands over the elderly woman's chest...  
...and nothing.  
"I...I don't understand," Mipha tells the rest of you. "It...it should _always _work-"  
"I don't know _what _you're talking about," the woman retorts, "but can you _just _shut up and let me die in peace already?"  
"What's your name?" Ganondorf inquires.  
"Mauve," she retorts, "but _what _does it matter to a voe like you?"  
"We've been looking for you," Riju decides.

Wendy and Peach help Mauve sit upright. For a while, she clutches at her chest and has to catch her breath.  
"Isn't there _anything _you can do?" Zelda murmurs to Zane.  
_"I'm afraid not," _he explains back in a lower volume. _"P.I.X.A.L approximates the damage to be far beyond the reparative capabilities of surgery. Even if we were to conduct surgery, she would only have mere days to live, and she has expressed that she does not wish to be treated. We can only offer palliative care at this point."_  
"We heard from your cousin that you've never seen a winterwing butterfly before," Riju tells Mauve. "Is that true?"  
"Ah, yes..." Mauve responds. "I've travelled _far _and wide across the lands of Hyrule in search for the fabled Lovers' Pond, yet I'd never thought to visit Hebra-"  
"It's in Faron," Link assures her. For a few moments, the elderly woman blinks.  
"Huh," she finally decides. "Didn't look _there _either. Well...there you _go." _She's silent for a while, and it's at that point that you notice the regretful expression upon her face.  
"You never got to see a live winterwing butterfly, did you?" you murmur to her.  
"Ah, it's one of my biggest regrets," she admits. "While I didn't ever regret my adventures across Hyrule in its post-calamity state, I _do _regret not choosing to visit Hebra. I've never seen snow...I've _never _seen those mountains...and never in my _life _have I seen a winterwing butterfly. I feel...utterly _unsatisfied _by the idea."  
"We can take you there," you promise her. "We have the means to-"  
"Oh, it's at _least _a three day journey," she assures you. "I'd never make it in time-"  
"We can take you there within seconds," Zelda declares. "And we can _also _carry you. But we'll only do so if you wish to." For a while, Mauve stares at the town's exit for a few moments, seemingly pondering whether or not she should bother when she has so little time left to live.  
"Aye," she finally responds. "I'd like that."


	569. Chapter Five Hundred and Sixty-Eight || this fic is now 50% revali abuse. seriously. i pressed command and f, and searched his name on a full text of released chapters and his name literally appears everywhere in the second half. i have a serious problem.

**Time: 1:39 PM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Rito Village, Hebra Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You'd made the decision to join the group travelling to the Hebra region with Mauve. Heading along with you are Ganondorf, Link, Zelda, Riju, Violet, P.I.X.A.L, Wu, Birdie, Junior, Kamek, Tessa, Medli, Komali, Teba and _finally, _Revali (although you're unsure of why he'd want to return to his hometown in the state he's in right now). The others had decided to stay behind and keep an eye on things. As you rematerialise on a shrine sitting atop a cliff, you can't help but notice all the snow that's around. The air is frigid; enough to make Birchwood look like a sauna. You pull your gi closer to your body and shiver.  
You can't imagine how it feels for people like Riju and Mauve, who are accustomed to the heat of their home.

"Fuck _me," _Tessa grumbles as she wraps her arms around her torso. "Did Hylia left the fuckin' _air_ conon this winter?"  
"It _is _quite cold," Wu agrees, stroking his beard every so often. "We should fetch Mauve some blankets before we begin our search."  
"Let's go, Revali," she tells him as she tries to get their son to let go of her hair.  
"Ah..._you _go on ahead," he assures her. "I'll just stay here with her." She rolls her eyes before cupping her hands to her mouth.  
_"Oi, _**everyone!" **she hollers. _"Revali's back!"_  
"You _bitch," _he mutters as she and Teba walk across the bridge and towards the main stone formation the village is situated around, laughing their heads off. As you glance up at the houses, you can't help but look at them in awe. They remind you of little gazebos, complete with fabrics that act as wind and snow shields for each home.  
"This is really nice," you decide. "I wouldn't mind taking Kotake and Koume here one day."  
"Ooh, yes!" Medli agrees. "Dad, can I _please _invite them over for a sleepover one day? Please? _Pretty _please with a cherry on top and extra sprinkles?!"  
"I'll _think _about it," Revali grumbles back, still quite annoyed at what Tessa had just shouted out to the rest of his town.  
"How are you feeling, Mauve?" Zelda inquires. In response, she shrugs her shoulders.  
"Meh," she retorts. "Don't feel great, but the cold's taken the edge off the pain for now."  
"It's something," Wu agrees.  
_"Huh?" _someone frowns from the bridge. _"I don't see him! Are you playing another trick on us, Teresa?"  
"I swear to God, he's there. But...he kinda got cursed. And I think he's pissed off with me right now."  
"Cursed?!" _another person exclaims. "What do you _mean _cursed?"  
_"Let's just say he learned what sunburn was this morning," _she replies. _"And that Hylians cannot fly, contrary to all that begging to the gods he was doing last night."_  
"Don't you _dare _let them see me like this," Revali snaps.  
"Aw, _don't _be a grumpy shit," you protest. "You brought this upon yourself."  
_"Hmph!" _he scoffs back. "Then I shan't speak a _word, _and my people will _all _think you're fools who've kidnapped some innocent Hylian woman-"  
"A _cowardly _one at that!" Mauve cackles in retort. "I've seen _mice _braver than you, voe!"

As several Rito crowd around the rest of you, you notice that most of them have trained spears and bows upon you. A couple carry daggers in their hands.  
"Didn't you all get the memo?" one snaps, jabbing their spear in Junior's direction. _"No _Koopas allowed!"  
"Wait, _what?" _you frown. "What do you _mean?"_  
"He's _just _a kid, guys," Teba adds on. "He isn't gonna _hurt _anyone-"  
"Didn't you _hear, _dear?" Saki asks from the crowd as she makes her way past several other women and stands in front of him. "The town was under _attack _yesterday!"  
"It took _everything _we had to get rid of those Koopas," a green and yellow-feathered woman adds on, crossing her arms over her chest. "The _children _were nearly kidnapped, our _houses _were nearly set on fire, and _three _people were killed!"  
"Given," Saki assures her, lowering her dagger to her side, "they _were _all Koopas."  
"That's besides the point," Teba protests. "We're _kinda _busy here, so _unless _you have any live winterwing butterflies, then you can kick dust."  
"And _where _was our Champion when we needed him, huh?!" someone else in the crowd hollers.  
_"Yeah! Some hero _**he **_is!"_  
"He was _busy _helping Queen [Y/N] rescue a _fuck-_ton of people," Tessa assures them, "not to mention Medli-"  
"Of _course _he would!" another person scoffs.  
"Yeah! Helpin' _random _idiots who go pokin' around for trouble, but _not_ his own people! _What _a jerk-off!"  
"That pathetic excuse of a _husband _you've got should consider himself _lucky _he ain't around, Tess!"  
"That's _enough!" _she snaps back. "Our daughter had her fucking _leg _amputated, and Revali isn't even allowed to _be _there for her without you havin' a _bitch_ about it?! Some friends _you _all are!"  
"You have _real _nerve saying all that around his wife and children," Riju adds on, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do _any _of you even know what happened to him?"  
"The elder hasn't returned yet," Saki responds in a calm tone. "All we know is that he was called to Delfino Castle on short notice, and-"  
"I am afraid that your _hero _killed my son," Kamek hisses to the group. "It was a _life _or death situation that saved the life of not _just _himself, but _two _others. He _has _his reasons for being absent...reasons _far _greater than you give him credit for. As that human _just _told you, he's suffered _more _than enough losses. And besides...who said he _wasn't _here?"  
"Yeah," Tessa adds on with a sneer, "I _wasn't _jokin' around, _right, _Revali?" She spins around to face the rest of you, but he's gone.  
In fact, he's storming past the bridge with a grumble.  
_"You _guys go on without us," she sighs. "I'll talk to him."


	570. Chapter Five Hundred and Sixty-Nine || 🦋

**Time: 1:43 PM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Rito Village, Hebra Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

By now, most of the furious villagers have returned to their homes or whatever work they'd been doing. Birdie's carrying Mauve in her arms, and it doesn't look like she's doing too well in this chilling weather.  
"I'll have a look around for some winterwing butterflies," Teba assures the rest of you. "Link, do you wanna have a look with me?"  
"Sure thing," the Hylian agrees.  
"I'll take you, Princess Zelda," Saki agrees.  
"Why, _thank _you!" she beams back. You watch on as the two soar in the sky, carrying Link and Zelda on their backs.  
"Junior and I had better stay here," Kamek sighs. _"Whatever_ those Koopas did to upset them, it seems that they've left a _lasting _impression on the Rito."  
"We'll stay here with you," Birdie agrees. "I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to be moving this _lady _around so much."  
"As will I," Riju adds on.  
"Yeah," Violet pipes in. "I'd love to hear the legends behind this _Lovers' _Pond."  
"I'll be _more _than happy to share those tales with you," Mauve decides, leaning back in Birdie's arms.  
"I'd _better _go and speak to the boy..." Ganondorf murmurs.  
"I'll talk with him as well," you agree before turning to where Medli's sitting and scooping her up in your arms. She rests her head against your shoulder, exhausted by the events of today. But as she remains resting there, you can't help but feel guilty from the fact she's missing one of her legs. Deep down, you _know _you could have prevented it.  
Somehow.

Walking up the spiralling steps, you're met with quite a few children darting around as their older brothers and sisters chase after them. Several youth stand around gossiping, while guards patrol several stores. They're watching Ganondorf with caution in their eyes.  
_"Hey," _you assure him, resting your hand on his forearm as he tenses at their glares. _"It's going to be okay."  
"I know, sweetheart..." _he responds quietly, turning to face you. His left hand rests on your cheek. As you gaze up into his eyes, there's something in the way he's trying to avoid your look that throws you off.  
_"Are you angry with me?"_ you murmur. He shakes his head, but there's hesitance in the motion. "Ganondorf. I know you're mad...I can tell."  
_"Not _with you," he mutters back before glancing up towards the set of stairs above your heads.  
_"Don't be a dick-head!" _Tessa yells. _"I know you can take off, but you'll just fall right back down!"  
"I can **do **it, Tessa!" _Revali shouts back. You find yourself rolling your eyes.  
"Old habits die _hard _with those two," you grouse.  
"You go back to the others," he assures you. "I'll try and talk some sense into them."  
"Can _I _go?" Medli asks him, holding her arms out to him.  
"Of _course _you can," you reply with a smile, handing her over to Ganondorf. As he carries her, she cups her hands around her beak.  
_"Will you two shut up?!" _she shrieks at her parents. For a few moments, there's dead silence. _"Thank you!" _By now, a few Rito are trying to stifle their laughter, and the silence remains. Just before Ganondorf leaves, he gives you a kiss on the top of your forehead.  
"I'll see you soon," he promises you.

**\- - -**

"Thatguy's _nuts!"_ Birdie gasps. "You _really _fought off three Lynels, and that dude _still _thought you weren't wife material after that?"  
_"Ha ha," _Mauve chuckles back to Birdie, taking her hands in hers, "all Hylian men ever wanted in those days was a woman who was quiet, obedient and had _dinner _on the table by five _sharp_ every night. I may have had the looks to rival Lady Urbosa's, but I've been _told _I have the personality of a _Hinox!"_ She glances up when she realises that you're standing there. "Why, _hello, _dearie!"  
"How are you feeling?" you ask her.  
"Eh," she shrugs. "It _could _be worse." Riju continues to pat a cloth against her forehead.  
"Keep still, Mauve," she advises. "Link, Teba, Zelda and Saki _should _be back with the winterwing butterfly soon."  
"How's that silly voeand his foul-mouthed _wife, _by the way?" she asks you.  
"Revali and Tessa?" You glance back up at the stairs. "Well, when I left to return here, their daughter yelled at them to shut up because of how much they were arguing...and the villagers were laughing."  
"He's the laughing stock of his home town," Kamek agrees as he places a hand on his chin. "Yet, _my _people fear him, and for good reason."  
"Then why'd they have the guts to go and hurt all these innocent people?" Junior frowns, rubbing his hands together in an effort to warm himself up.  
"That _is _quite strange," P.I.X.A.L agrees before turning to face Kamek. "I doubt that Urbosa would have made an order to attack the home of one of her friends."  
"Oh, it was _probably _Kammy," Kamek sighs back. "Ever since our son..._passed, _she hasn't been the same _since."_  
"You think she could be taking out her grief on the Rito because of the role their Champion played in his demise?" Wu proposes.  
"I don't think...I _know."_  
"At least _Kammy's _outta the picture for a couple of days," Violet assures the others. "And as an added bonus? So are Lloyd and Urbosa! It's like hitting the _jackpot!"_  
"It is _not _like hitting the jackpot!" Riju snaps back at her.  
"Whatever you _say, _Little Miss _Traitor," _she scoffs.  
"Like you're any better, Violet. _You _joined a cult bent out on reincarnating an Oni warlord!"  
"You did the _exact _same fucking thing, Makeela, so _don't _give me that shit-"  
"That's _enough, _you two," a voice sternly scolds them.

Riju and Violet glance up to find Ganondorf towering over them with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. Riju bows her head in respect, while Violet pulls a face at him. _"Quit _bickering, or I'll be letting your mother know."  
_"Ha!" _Violet scoffs back. _"Urbosa_ doesn't scare me! Far _from _it!"  
"I am getting the impression that _despite_ your repeated insistence of the matter," P.I.X.A.L assures her, "you hold an internalised fear towards your mother."  
"No fucking _shit, _P.I.X!" she retorts. "That _tends _to happen when your mom decides to _abandon _you just because of something your _dad _did."  
"She was _worried _for your safety, Violet," Riju tries to protest.  
"Yeah. I'll bet a _million _dollars that King Rhoam doesn't actually _give _a shit my dad's the Overlord."  
"He _did, _Violet!"  
"Then _why _the Hell weren't Link and _Urbosa_ executed for being the biological children of Hyrule's _public _enemy number one?! Why in _Yang's _name did the King of Hyrule _hire _Ganondorf's two most _dangerous _children as the Hylian and the Gerudo Champions?! _Why?!" _Riju ignores her, but Violet continues. "No, _tell _me. Why? Why weren't you, Aryll or Buliara executed? Why? Why was _I _sent away when I don't even have _any _sort of lightning or darkness-related powers? _Why?!"  
_"Violet..." you begin to sigh.  
_"Don't _speak to me, [Y/N]," she hisses back. "At least _your _mom didn't deny you your birthright and try to hide you away from everyone!"  
"My mother might not have," you protest angrily, "but Mayor _Sindaco _did. You think _you _have it so bad? I was _never _allowed to be a normal kid when he was my guardian."  
"When _you're _dumped off at an orphanage run by abusive psychopaths whose idea of fun is burning _cigarettes _into the skin of children? When you're cowering under your paper-thin blankets at night while some man _three _times your size is beating the shit out of you with a _horse_ whip? When you're sitting in the hospital ward with a broken back and thirteen welts you'll have scars for while that _same_ man and his gold-digging wife shoot up in front of an incompetent doctor they've paid off? All because you _just_ wanted to see the fucking _Sun?" _You watch with a dropped jaw as a tear rolls down Violet's cheek. She furiously wipes it away before shaking her head. "If _that _ever happens to you, [Y/N]? You can bitch _all_ you wantabout not being allowed to live a normal childhood. But I don't want to hear it from two _money _whores who were born with silver spoons in their mouth-"  
"That's _enough!" _Zelda shrieks, landing in-between the three of you.  
You, Violet and Riju all fall dead silent, and you can see that it's taking _everything _Violet's got to keep a straight face.  
You don't even question Zelda's sudden appearance.

"What's the _matter _with you all?!" she demands as Link lands on the ground besides her. "Must you always fight and bicker?!"  
"Give it a rest," you warn her. "It's _none _of your concern."  
"It _is _my concern when you're making a _dying _woman in my kingdom feel like complete and utter _shit!"_  
"Ha..." Mauve can barely whisper to the rest of you, _"I've _seen much worse." You all turn towards her, feeling incredibly guilty that you'd chosen to argue around her in the first place.  
"We're sorry, Mauve," Riju apologises.  
"Don't _worry _about it, Lady Riju," she assures her. "You, Lady Dragmire and Lady Urutora _needed _that, it seems. It's not healthy to bottle up all of your emotions like that. And I should _know _that, being a hundred and forty-three!" You bow your head down in shame.  
"We _still_ had the choice to control ourselves in your presence," you murmur. "I'm so sorry, Mauve. We haven't even found you a winterwing _butterfly-"  
_"Hold that thought, Queen [Y/N]," Saki assures you as she and Teba land on the ground. You can see that there's something in her hand. You all gather around Mauve, Birdie and Saki while the latter crouches down besides the former. She gently holds her hand out towards the ailing woman before slowly opening it.  
The sight you're met with is beautiful.

The winterwing butterfly's delicate, sapphire scales are mixed in with azure and cerulean highlights that glitter in the afternoon Sun. Its antennae twitch ever so slightly as Saki lowers it into Mauve's shaky hands. However, you notice that it's missing a minute section of its lower left wing. For a while, there's a ghost of a smitten look in her sunken eyes as she gazes upon the creature. The smile upon her face is enough to melt your heart.  
"What a _special _little dear this one is..." she murmurs to the rest of you. "It's...it's so _beautiful!" _A few tears begin to well in her eyes, and it's at this point she wipes them away so that she can watch the butterfly crawling across the back of her right.  
"It was missing part of its left wing, I'm afraid," Saki whispers to Mauve. "I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, I can find you a _better _one if you'd like-"  
"This one's _perfect _just the way it is," she assures her. "So _graceful..._despite adversity." She glances up to the rest of you before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a little winterwing butterfly pendant that's missing part of its wing. "Bring that little vai here." Tessa steps forwards, carrying Medli in her arms. P.I.X.A.L and Kamek step to the side so the two can get through. Mauve gives the child a sliver of a smile. "You're perfect _just _the way you are, dearie. Justlike this _butterfly_...and _just _like this pendant."  
"I don't _feel _perfect," Medli mumbles back.  
"Ah, but there is something _special _about you," she assures her before holding out the pendant. "Something tells me that your journey is _only _just beginning. That...there are _great _things ahead for you. And...and I'd like for...for _you _to have this." Medli stares at the pendant in complete awe as Mauve lowers it around her neck. "This protected me for a _very _long time, and I _don't _see why it shouldn't protect you either...but _only _if you believe."  
"Thank you, Mauve," she whispers to her. "I'll take _special _care of it." Tessa carries Medli away, and it's at that point that Mauve beckons you over. You kneel down by her side.  
"Yes?" you ask in a soft voice as to not startle Mauve or her winterwing butterfly, which is resting against her hand.  
_"I live with but one regret," _she murmurs in your ear. _"A young vai who frequents the Noble Canteen...a vai called Deltan. She had the same idea as I did when I was new to the world...to seek out the voes of our dreams. Unfortunately, she has been put off by the turmoils of rejection...and I have been unable to console her. I don't wish for such a promising individual to waste her years by drinking her sorrows away...so I'd like for you to find her and intice her to journey once again."_  
"I'd be honoured to," you respond. Mauve nods her head.  
_"I shall see you in another life," _she decides, _"wherever that may be, Queen [Y/N]."_  
And with that, her body relaxes.  
She exhales her final breath.

For a few moments, most of you are left without any words to offer. One second, she had been there, and the next...she hadn't been.  
You had barely known her, yet it felt like you'd known her for your entire life.  
"We should bring her back to the burial site of our fallen," Ganondorf murmurs quietly, watching on as Medli buries her face into Tessa's shoulder. "Such a vai has lived an accomplished life...free from the expectations of others."  
_"Don't cry, dear..." _Revali tries to assure Medli. She throws her arms around him and begins to bawl her eyes out. Zelda heads over towards the group before placing a hand on the child's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Medli," she apologises to her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
_"It's okay..." _she whispers back. _"She would have wanted me to be brave. And I'll be brave...I _**have **_to be!"  
_"You've overcome quite some challenges in your four years, Medli," she continues. "And Mauve is right. You've got so much _ahead _of you."  
"Like _lunch?" _she asks quietly.  
"Yes," she smiles back. "Like lunch. And so much _more..."  
_"Let us return," Ganondorf prompts the rest of you. "I have a feeling our third task has revealed itself."


	571. Chapter Five Hundred and Seventy || 👁 👄 👁 <- Lloyd Garmadon

**Time: ???  
Location: The Temple of Destiny, Cloud Kingdom  
Subject/s: Lady Urbosa, Queen of the Koopas  
Motives: Good**

"Y'know, Urbosa," Lloyd yawns as he stretches his arms, "Airjitzu _really _knocks the life outta ya' after you haven't done it in ages."  
"I suppose it would," she replies, albeit rather absentmindedly.  
"Chin _up, _dearie!" Kammy assures the Gerudo. "We're off to a new _kingdom!"_  
"I can only hope their residents won't be hostile," she responds before raising a fist to the front door of the Temple of Destiny. Its grandiose walls of pristine white brick do little to ease her mind. The door swings open, and the trio find a young man with strawberry blonde hair in a bowl cut. He's dressed in white robes.  
"Lloyd?" he asks. "The last time _I _saw you here was back in 2015 when that _Morro _fella possessed you."  
"I honestly don't remember much about this place, Nobu," he admits, "but a woman named Tessa told me that you'd be of great help to us-"  
_"Teresa Dolton?" _he whispers back in fright. _"As in that crazed lunatic who wrote the prophecy in the first place?!" _Before Lloyd can reply, he continues. "I _know _that the Overlord and the Hackergirl are responsible for the prophecy's implementation in our temple in the _first _place, but _still..."  
_"I suppose you know why we're here," Urbosa prompts him. Nobu nods his head.  
"Yes, I do," he replies. "We were sent a letter to pass onto King Bowser, but _unfortunately, _he has departed the Sunshine Realm. Such a _tragic _turn of events, I'll say." Kammy raises an eyebrow, to which he adds, "Come in."

As the trio walk in after the young monk, Urbosa's eyes wander towards the countless shelves with dozens of scrolls in them. She notices that each shelf is labelled with the name of a town, and that some shelves are bigger than others. The biggest shelf of them all is New Ninjago City, the most populated city in _all _of the Sixteen Realms.  
"Nobu!" one writer shouts from his desk, waving them over. _"Nobu!"_  
"I'm _coming, _Cirrus!" he hollers back. The four reach the desk, and it's at this point that 'Cirrus', a blonde-haired monk with piercing blue eyes and rosy red cheeks, points down at a scroll he's writing.  
"Don't you think this is a _bit _too excessive?" he asks of Lloyd, Urbosa and Kammy's guide. "I mean, this is going to be the _fifteenth _Ninjago's Got Talent that Lou Bucket has _won! _Can't someone _else _win this year...like _my _associate?"  
"But Ninjago's Got Talent isn't gonna be airing for three more _days!" _Lloyd protests. "You mean to tell me Cole's dad's won that thing _again?!"  
_"It should be called _Lou's _Got Talent at this point," Urbosa agrees in a low voice.  
"Consult with the associates of Gloria Phantasma, Robbie Kōdo, Jacob Pevsner and Debbie Aria. They're this season's four judges. Who, may I ask, is your associate?"  
"Buliara Dragmire," Cirrus replies. "The last guy who acted as her associate quit because he was so depressed _writin'_ her sneering at children and bullying Hylians all day long...but _I'm _determined to make her crack a smile!"  
"Hmm..." Nobu considers. "I think it's time to get that _Mercury _band back together for that next season."  
"Hell _yeah, _brother!" Cirrus grins as the two exchange high-fives. Urbosa watches in awe as Cirrus then gathers his scroll, his ink bottle and his quill. "I'll go and get the associates for Cecelia Pianta, Violet Urutora, Ludwig von Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Michael Carta and Teresa Dolton-Quill."  
_"Probably _not Ludwig, Iggy and Michael's associates," he sighs. "They're busy trying to work out a conflicting schedule between them and the associates for Zane Julien, Aliya Zenwall and Sidon Dorephan in about _two _weeks' time...so they won't have time for any talent shows! And _come _to think of it...Buliara won't be able to join either, as there will be a giant sandstorm that will require her attention. The associate for Barta Haris has been a little carried away planning all sorts of mischief for her."  
"That's fair. Should I give Nimbus, Stratus and Auru the idea anyway?"  
"Yes. And...let Sanguine, Wisp, Dawn and Karu know. I think they'd be _very _interested to involve their associates."  
"But Sanguine's associate-"  
"Will be in the Sunshine Realm by the time Ninjago's Got Talent starts. And besides, she pairs _well _with Wisp's associate."  
"I'm not gonna make it _too _easy for 'em. Do you want me to contact..._Fenwick?"_  
"Eugh, I already feel _bad _for what he's putting that Revali _Quill _through. Entering a talent show _too? _It'd _humiliate _him!"  
"I mean...maybe it could be something _positive_ in amongst all that crap. I mean, aren't the Rito _supposed _to be musically inclined? And _besides, _that little thing coming up with Strike's associate-"  
"Then have Sanguine's associate take over Strike's associate's role."  
"But she's already a _Skylander! _She can't be a Champion _too!"_  
_"Not so loud, or Fenwick will get even more ideas to torture that poor soul! And Auru's about ready to strangle him as it is!"  
_"I'm sorry," Lloyd finally admits, "but did _you _just say..._Skylander?"_  
"Go," Nobu instructs Cirrus. "I shall take Master Lloyd, Lady Urbosa and Lady Kammy to the guest library."

Nobu leads the Ninjagian, the Gerudo and the Koopa along a path of pristine, paved stone. The Sun in this realm is warm, yet not unbearable as it can be in the Sunshine Realm. Lloyd's inclined to stretch out his arms again.  
"I keep hearing all this stuff about the Sky Islands," he explains to Nobu. "Can you elaborate?"  
"As you may have been told before," the monk replies, "Skylands borders the Cloud Kingdom, and is the birthplace of all elemental powers. Every year, we take the scrolls associated with all who are born in that year to the leader of the Sky Islands, who bestows powers upon those he deems necessary. For example, he bestowed the element of air to Lady Urbosa back in 1887, the element of magic to Lady Kammy back in 1963, and the element of light to _you_ back in 2002."  
"That sounds like a _pretty _important job," he agrees. "And he's been doing it for a long time?"  
"One could say he's been doing it for..._eons," _he replies with a smug grin. "Speaking of such, I'd suspected you'd be searching for one of his colleagues...so I called the two over here. I _believe _they're being accompanied by a third high-ranking member."  
"Is...is this Golden Queen as violent as Kylee and Tessa have _claimed?" _Urbosa inquires.  
"Oh, _she's _reformed...for the _most _part, anyway."  
Lloyd gulps at the very idea, watching as Nobu pushes a door leading into a smaller building open.

As the four enter, they find that the library inside is filled with countless books. Several monks are busy sorting books onto their appropriate shelves. Standing by the window at the back is an elderly man dressed in a sky-blue robe; a spiked helmet of silver rests upon his head. He watches the clear skies beyond.  
"Thank you for making it on such short notice, Master Eon," Nobu tells the man, who turns around. His piercing blue eyes meet the emerald eyes of Urbosa for a few moments, after which he bows his head down.  
"You must be King Bowser's successor," he decides. "It is an honour to meet you, Lady Dragmire."  
"The honour is all mine," Urbosa assures him, bowing her own head down in respect. She then lifts her head back up.  
"He was a _fine _Skylander, Bowser was..." he sighs, taking his helmet off and holding it in his hands. "He carried himself with _such _dignity and valour...it is a shame to see such a hero lost to the darkness." He spots Kammy. "You must be his mother."  
"That I am," she responds.  
"As a father _myself..._I understand wholly the pain that you have endured. I am _truly_ sorry for your loss, Lady Koopa." Lloyd takes in a deep breath.  
"He was a good man," he finally tells the others. "He looked out for a _lot _of people...and even in his final moments, he wanted to make sure his son was alright."  
"Aye, he _was _a good man. Who, may I ask, was the one responsible?"  
"A young man from the Rito Tribe of Hyrule was the one responsible," Kammy replies. "He'd done so in what he and his friend deem _'self-defense'." _She practically spits out the latter two words, as if in disbelief.  
"A _Rito, _you say?" Eon inquires. "I don't often see Hyruleans in Skylands, let alone _Rito. _Why, there's only _one _living in the Cloud Kingdom as we _speak, _and he fled Hyrule over a _century _ago...leaving all but his wife, daughter and son behind in fear of a _grave _evil far beyond anything _conceivable_ in the Realm of Destiny. Staged his own _death _there, they say. You see, he hasn't aged a _day _since arriving in the Skylands. Only _few _todayknow of his true roots."  
"Hmm...I _wonder _if we've met his descendants," Lloyd ponders.  
"Considering that Great _Calamity _that wiped out Hyrule's armies," a strong, quite nasally voice echoes from behind a bookshelf, "I wouldn't be surprised if our friend's children had _all _kicked the bucket _long_ ago."  
Lloyd bites his tongue in order to stop himself from screaming as he comes face-to-face with who he can only guess is the Golden Queen.

At first, Lloyd's under the impression that he's looking at a statue forged from the purest of gold, but he's sorely mistaken as this _'statue's'_ chest rises and falls in a rhythmic fashion. Her dress, made of the finest twenty-four karat, wraps snugly around her torso and seems to flare like a cape behind her. Her fingers and thumbs have claw-like jewellery pieces attached to the ends, and upon her head is a crown that reminds the Green Ninja of the pyramids from the Ouroboros province of his homeland. It seems to depict a scarab beetle in the centre, with rays of sunlight stretching out on the sides. In her right hand, she carries a staff with an egg-like centre, surrounded by more rays. Her eyes, cut and polished rubies, train on Urbosa.  
"You must be this _Urbosa _I've heard so much about from Jet," the woman begins, holding out a hand towards Urbosa. She cautiously takes it, shaking it before letting go in an abrupt manner.  
"Yes," she responds. "I am the second-born daughter of Ganondorf Dragmire, and the _first-_born daughter of Hellen Gravely. And _you?"_  
"I'm afraid time has been unkind to my memory," she admits. "I have memories _only _of my current life as a citizen of the Skylands."  
"There's something _very _familiar about you," Lloyd decides.  
"And who might _you _be?" she murmurs, crouching down to his height.  
"Lloyd Garmadon," he responds, "son of Misako and Montgomery Garmadon."  
"Misako? Now _that's _a name I haven't heard in a long time. How _is _she?"  
"Dead," he responds in a nonchalant tone, _"just _like Bowser and his wife-"  
"Can you lot hurry this chit-chat up?" a voice calls out from behind the bookshelf. "I'm _supposed _to be lecturing those new cadets in thirty minutes, and I'd _like _to make it back in time for lunch." Urbosa's ears perk up at the voice; it's familiar to her, but only vaguely. Despite how long it's been, however...it's _still _familiar, and that's all that matters to her.  
"It's been a _long _time, Jet," she decides with a smile.

"I'll say," this voice agrees. Lloyd and Kammy watch on as a white-feathered Rito steps out from behind the same bookshelf that the Golden Queen had been standing by, but what sticks out the most to them is that he lacks any form of wings...and instead seems to have human-like arms, and a jetpack with a vacuum-like gun attached to the end of it. "It's been over a _century _since I've seen you, Urbosa. You're looking as _lovely _as ever, may I add?" With a giggle, Urbosa tries her best to hide her smile.  
_"Oh, _stop it, you!" she assures him. Kammy tilts her head to the side.  
"And how, may I ask, do you _know _this man, Lady Urbosa?" she inquires cautiously. Urbosa turns her attention towards her old friend, as if seeking out approval. In response, he chooses to respond.  
"Before my integration into the Skylanders," Jet explains, "Ilived in Hyrule as a member of my village's guard. I'd been doing a _fantastic _job, mind you, but _then _I took an arrow to the knee!" Lloyd looks confused for a few moments. "I got _married."  
_"Oh," he responds, to which Kammy, Urbosa, Nobu, Eon and the Golden Queen all burst into laughter at his blissful ignorance.  
"Anyhoo," Jet continues, _"I_ settled down with my lovely Marli, and not too soon after that, we had our son and daughter."  
"I _still _have no idea who you are, dude," Lloyd admits.  
"Lloyd," Urbosa explains in a calm tone, _"this _is Revali's father."  
Lloyd's only response is a dropped jaw; it's all he can manage.


	572. Chapter Five Hundred and Seventy-One || some more talking with ravioli. i swear hackergirl has devolved into conversations about life with ravioli.

**Time: 2:01 PM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Gerudo Town, Gerudo Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Not a single one of you can keep a high head upon your return to your husband's home town. Ganondorf carries the deceased woman in his arms, while you usher the women through the entrance.  
"Hey there, guys," Cole begins as he lowers the six of clubs down onto a slowly growing pile of cards. He, Daruk, Cavaliere, Yunobo, Mario, Mipha and Peach are playing a game of what appears to be snap. "You alright?" The others look up to find you standing there with Mauve. _"Oh...I'm sorry."_  
"It's alright," you murmur.  
"Shall I get the others?" Peach inquires.  
"It's okay..." you sigh. "I've got to do something. You guys can keep playing snap if you'd like." As you head past the gates, you can't help but ponder over what Violet had told you. You're finding it hard to forgive yourself for what you'd said, even though you'd said nothing but the truth. You _had _suffered at the hands of Mayor Sindaco, and for Violet to dismiss you...it had hurt.  
_Noble Canteen, eh? _you ponder in thought. _Maybe I can find this Deltan and talk with her. I'll feel better if I can help someone. _But just as you're about to walk through, your hand is grabbed by Zelda.  
"Whatever you need to do can wait," she promises. "I need to talk with you." You glance up to where the others are watching you.  
"Go on, sweetheart," Ganondorf ushers you. You nod your head and begin to walk with Zelda around the border of the town.

"I can only imagine you struggled quite a bit back there," the Hylian princess begins, clasping her hands together as her head turns to face you.  
"You're not wrong," you sigh. "I don't know, really...I just feel bad because of what Violet described she'd gone through, but _that _doesn't mean that I haven't gone through any struggles of my own."  
"Everyone has their own battles to fight," she suggests. "I haven't met _one _person who hasn't gone through _some _sort of adversity during at least _one _stage of their life."  
"Yeah," you agree. "I...just don't think Violet understands. That bad things happen to people _other _than herself. I mean, she always has something _horrible _to say about Urbosa, but...I don't _really _buy it."  
_"You don't have to believe a word Violet tells you," _a voice claims behind you, _"but I've seen what she's done to her."_  
You both turn around to find Revali standing there, along with Link.

"You getting the hang of your human body?" you ask him.  
"I'll admit," he sighs, "being able to see in the dark is nice. But getting burnt at the very _thought _of going outside isn't. But that's besides the point. Link and I overheard you two talking about Violet, and _as _two of her childhood friends, I _do _believe that our input in the matter may help put things into perspective."  
"So you're eavesdropping," you prompt him, somewhat angrily. He doesn't reply, so you find yourself letting out a sigh. "I find it hard to believe that _you _and Violet were friends, Revali. I mean...you two lived so far _away _from each other. Not to mention Link lived _all _the way on the other side of Hyrule. And you were all _kids _back then. How'd you all sneak out?"  
"Our parents were all good friends with each other," Zelda admits to you. "I don't quite remember Link's mother's name-"  
"Hilda," the Hylian knight prompts her.  
"Ah, _that's _right! Hilda!" Zelda brushes a few locks of her golden hair back. "She always made the best bread in _all _of Hyrule, and she had the _sweetest _singing voice in Hateno Village! She _also_ enjoyed sword duels, and she was pen pals with a Noki in Isle Delfino."  
"No wonder _Ganondorf _was into her," you chuckle. "I mean, that ticks _literally _all his boxes. Anyway, what was _your _mother's name, Zelda?"  
"Same as mine," she explains. "It's a tradition in our family to name the daughters after the incarnation of Hylia who had founded Hyrule...a Skyloftian woman named Zelda Gaepora."  
"You know a _lot _about your family," you commend her. "Personally, I don't know much _myself..._because my mother passed away when I was seven, and my father wasn't around at _any _stage of my life. Mind you, I don't _want _my father around, and I'm _certain _he doesn't want to _be _around. But enough of that. What about _your _mother, Revali?" You have to admit, the way he glances away from you and Zelda in shame catches you off-guard. "I'm sorry...did I say something to upset you?"  
"It's not your fault," he murmurs. "And while my mother's actions were _nothing _compared to some _other _parents of those who live in Delfino Castle...I'll admit, they _did _have a lasting effect on me."

As you pass around the back of the palace, he begins his story. You, Link and Zelda listen to him in complete silence.  
"My father had died the same day that Zelda's mother had," he tells the rest of you, "although their deaths were unrelated. The Queen of Hyrule had been assassinated by the Yiga Clan, while my father had simply been involved in a terrible accident on a routine shift as a guard for the village. His fellow warriors had returned that day with his bow and quiver. They said they couldn't retrieve his body...that it had been lost to the mountains."  
"I'm sorry for your loss," you respond in a quiet voice.  
"It was during that time that Link and I had been told that Violet was going to be living in a faraway kingdom, the Ninjago Empire," he continues. "I...hadn't had the opportunity to say my final goodbyes to her _or _my father...and that, I do regret." He pauses for a few moments in order to gaze up at the cloudless skies. "It had started quite subtle. She'd asked my sister and I something, and I _don't _know what. But she'd completely ignored my answer. And it _only _got worse from there. One day...I'd been looking at my father's quiver. My sister, _knowing _I'd get into trouble, ratted me out to my mother. And I'll admit, I was _only _expecting a slight scolding..._not _a physical assault in front of the _rest _of the town." He lets out a sigh and shakes his head. "I never truly felt close to her again, and I suppose it was for the _best _that she and my sister had passed on my tenth birthday as a result of a Yiga Clan attack. I never would have been allowed to pick up my first bow...I _never _would have discovered my talent for archery...and I may have _never _been Medoh's Champion."  
"I'm so sorry to hear," you apologise to him. "Your mother sounds _awful."  
_"My sister always insisted she was just grieving," he whispers. "That she didn't _mean _it. But since my father's death, I _never _felt welcome in that family. And _that's_ why I take Violet seriously. Because I know _just _what it feels like." He takes in a deep breath. "I was _always _afraid I'd be _just _like my mother in terms of raising my children...but I think I'm doing alright. Mind you, caring for the young and vulnerable isn't as simple as my work as a Champion, and there _are _times my daughter purposely pushes my buttons, but I don't blame her. She's _just _a child. She doesn'tknow any better, and I don't _expect _her to know any better at this age." He's quiet, and so are the rest of you for a while.  
"How did it feel?" Zelda asks him quietly. "Knowing you were going to be a father?"  
"I was _terrified," _he murmurs back. "I didn't want to fail...like my mother had failed _me."_


	573. Chapter Five Hundred and Seventy-Two || ˢᵉᶜᵒⁿᵈ ⁿᵃᵗᵘʳʳʳʳᵘʰᵘʳᵘʰ

**Time: 7:34 PM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Gerudo Town, Gerudo Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

_"I don't think I can make it, baby..." _Kylee sings out loud as she strums an acoustic guitar in a heavy swing pattern, _"sleepin' alone..."_  
As you head up the stairs to the Noble Canteen, the bar situated in the northern-most section of Gerudo Town, you can hear chattering and laughter over Kylee's guitar playing. Quite a few women lean up against the counter as they chat with the bartender, an elderly Gerudo woman with a green Rupee pendant around her neck. She's busy shovelling shaved ice into a mug with a tablespoon, her viridescent eyes twinkling in the candlelight as she talks with her many patrons.  
"Here's hoping we can find that Deltan," you tell Ganondorf as he takes your hand in his.  
"I hope so too," he agrees. As you reach the top step, the bartender catches your eye and waves you over.  
"Ah, Lady _[Y/N]!" _she exclaims, shooing several tipsy women away from her counter. They usher one another into the connecting room, where several lounges with the comfiest looking cushions you've _ever _seen in your life lie. "I've heard a _great _deal about you from Queen Buliara!"  
"Good evening, Furosa," Ganondorf says as he leans back against the counter.  
"What'll it be, sire?"  
"A Noble Pursuit for my [Y/N]...and surprise me." She nods her head before pouring a lilac concoction into the glass she's holding and passing it over to one of the women who's been waiting for her drink. While you turn to face the open space in the adjacent room, you find Lloyd, dressed in his disguise, gently ushering a petite woman to dance with him. Upon further inspection, you recognise this woman as Mipha.  
"I wonder who _else _is here," you ponder.  
"I guess we'll have to find out," Ganondorf murmurs back. You nod your head.  
"I'm gonna go and sit down," you inform him.

As you get a seat on the couch next to Birdie, your eyes wander towards the town square, where Daruk and Yunobo are busy playing catch with who _appears _to be Cole. Cecelia and Nabooru are watching the events take place, laughing their ass off at the Earth Ninja's demise. Strangely, the two Gorons had been allowed in without any need to disguise themselves. It's when you catch Birdie's suspicious gaze towards the group that you decide to initiate conversation.  
"What's on your mind, Birdie?" you ask as you tap her on the shoulder.  
"Mom _totally _has a thing for Daruk," she responds, not looking away for even a second.  
"Yeah _right, _Birdena..." you scoff. With her eyes still glued towards the town square, she slowly shakes her head.  
"Trust me, [Y/N], _I'm _weirded out too. I mean...my mom and my _grandfather-_in-law? That sounds _so _wrong." The two of you watch on as Cole and Nabooru wave goodbye to the trio, opting to head back towards the palace for the night. Yunobo also starts walking away, but in the direction of the Noble Canteen. For a while, you observe the remaining two. He's waving his arms about as he tells her a joke, she's hiding her giggles with a hand over her mouth.  
"They're _just _friends, Birdie," you assure her. Cecelia begins talking, and it's at this point that Daruk's thunderous laughter rumbles through the town, causing several of the patrons inside the Noble Canteen to flinch out of fright. "I _think _they're just friends."  
_"What _are you two up to?" Ganondorf asks with a smirk, taking the free seat next to you. He holds out a teal mug with the shaved ice and lilac drink in your direction, to which you take it and start sipping away. It's the perfect blend of vibrant, fruity flavours and a chilling temperature to take the edge off the residual heat from the day.  
"Do you think my mom and Daruk are..._into _each other, Gan?" Birdie queries. He directs his attention towards the two in question, watching them for a few seconds.  
"No," he finally responds. "They hardly _know _each other."  
"Yeah, and that was, like, two _days _ago. Now they can't stop _talkin' _to each other!"  
"Are you okay, Birdie?" Yunobo asks from the archway connecting the room to the rest of the bar.  
_"Look _at them," she retorts as she points towards her mother. "They're _so _into each other."  
"What? Cecelia and my _pop? No _way, Bird!"  
"Hmm..." she murmurs, squinting at the duo. "I _guess _so. But still..._don't _say I didn't warn ya'."

"Alright," Kylee begins as she places her hand over the guitar's strings in order to stop their ambient rumbles. "This _next _song I'm gonna play goes out to _all_ my girls who ain't _got _no man to serenade them into the night. If _you're _a guy and _I _don't see you dancing with your lady? There will be _serious _problems." Her fingers poise against the six strings of the guitar, and as she begins to dance, you watch Lloyd taking Mipha's hand. The two begin to walk over towards the centre of the room, and as the slow, smooth echoes of Kylee's playing sweeps through the air, he gently rocks her back and forth on the spot. At first, she looks rather tense, but it doesn't take long for her to settle into the dance.  
"Aw," you smile, "they're so _cute _together!"  
_"OTP,_ sis," Birdie agrees as she finishes off her drink and sets it down on the coffee table. She then stands up before dragging Yunobo over to the open space, causing Ganondorf to hide a chuckle.  
"I suppose you'd like a dance, sweetheart?" he asks you with a smile. You nod your head before finishing off your drink and setting the empty cup onto the counter. He takes your hand and guides you towards a free space on the dance floor. As he pulls you towards him, Kylee begins to sing the first verse to Destiny Child's _Second Nature._  
_"Why does love always seem so very hard?" _she recites, glancing over to the neck of her acoustic guitar in order to make sure she's playing the right chords. _"It's such a struggle...to win the reward..."_  
"This is nice," you tell Ganondorf quietly as the two of you start dancing underneath the slightly obscured moonlight.  
"Isn't it?" he agrees, placing his arms around your waist.  
_"__Because we're playin' with the wrong cards," _Kylee continues, _"but I think I've got the winnin' hand."_  
"We should do this more often," you murmur as your head rests against his chest.  
_"__There's something different about you, babe...t__hat tells me I can."_

_ **\- - -** _

By the time Kylee finishes her song, she lets out a loud belch. Giggles immediately erupt within the room, to which the musician covers her hands over her face.  
"Man, I was _really _trying my best to keep that one in," she sighs. "I should _really _stop eatin' those mushroom rice balls...they give me _serious _indigestion!"  
"You're a _great _musician," Lloyd compliments her. "Do you write your own music?"  
"Not _really," _she admits while resting her guitar against the wall. "I just like playin' the stuff that's familiar to me. I'll admit, _I'm _not really that artistically creative."  
"I'd love to hear you playing again," Mipha agrees with a smile.  
"Aw, _shucks!" _she beams before standing up and throwing her arms around the two. _"Thank _you, guys!" For a few moments, she glances around. "Y'know, I told Tess I was gonna be playin'. You _think _she'd wanna watch me."  
"Yeah," Lloyd agrees. "Maybe she's just lookin' after her kids."  
"Maybe she heard there was going to be slow dancing and decided to nope the fuck out," Birdie suggests. Kylee snickers.  
"Yeah, that sounds about right," she agrees. "You didn't hear this from me if they ask, but _Tessa _and Revali are the whitest dancers I've ever met...and _he _ain't even human!"  
"That reminds me of the Champions' Inauguration Ball," she responds. "I mean...I thought _my _dancing was bad, but _their _dancingtook the cake."  
"I think _everyone _was happy there wasn't a first dance at their wedding," she smirks.  
"I've never been to a wedding in Rito Village before," Mipha admits. "What's it like?"  
"They're usually pretty small," Kylee explains, "but I _think _everyone in the village attended because it was Revali?"  
"More like they were scared of _Four-Eyes," _Lloyd chuckles.  
"I wonder how many people fell asleep during her vows to him," Ganondorf agrees with a smirk.  
"She's not bad at writing, but they were _so _fucking long," she whispers. "I thought my _head _was gonna fall off, but _I _had to stand there like the good maid of honour I was. And Teba, _he _fucking fell asleep halfway through! Tessa didn't find out until...was it Corky? No, it was _Stella. _She uploaded a clip of it to Chirp-"  
"What do you _mean _there's no _Chateau de Cardboard?!" _Cole demands of the bartender.  
"I've never heard of that in all my _years!" _she snaps back.  
_"What the heck is Chateau de Cardboard?" _Lloyd whispers to the rest of you.  
"Cask wine," Kylee responds. "It's this Australian type of wine that's bagged and then put into a cardboard box. My guess is that _Cole _heard that expression from Tess."  
"I swear she doesn't even speak the same language as us at times," she smirks. _"Seriously."_  
It's at this point that you can hear the _very _faint sound of a woman sobbing as she stumbles down the stairs of the Noble Canteen, clutching a bottle sloshing with alcohol in each of her hands.  
"Oh, dear..." Mipha sighs. "I wonder if she's alright."  
"I think we should make sure she doesn't hurt herself," you agree before turning to face Ganondorf. "I'll be right back, okay?"  
"Stay safe," he murmurs in your ear as you give him a kiss.  
"I need the fresh air," Kylee admits. "I'll go with you two."


	574. Chapter Five Hundred and Seventy-Three || straight outta the underworld

When you, Kylee and Mipha walk out onto the streets, you find the woman stumbling through a narrow passageway that leads into a garden filled to the brim with wildberry bushes. She clutches at her stomach and then hurls its contents behind one of the bushes. For a few moments, you can't help but to wonder that something's _very _wrong, and as you glance at the back of your hand, you find your Triforce mark glowing. It's happening to Kylee as well, so you know that it isn't just your imagination.  
"Huh..." you murmur. "Something's not right, girls."  
"Maybe it's broke," Kylee retorts with a grin, although she seems to be deep in thought about something. "Hey..._wasn't _Lloyd supposed to be up in the Cloud Kingdom with Urbosa and Kammy? What the heck was he doing in the Noble Canteen? Hell, if he was in the _Sunshine _Realm, he should've been in Ignacia or _Jamanakai-" _The shattering of glass against the ground, paired with the sounds of screaming, cuts her off.  
Mipha freezes to the spot, her eyes wide with fear.  
"Oh _dear..." _she murmurs back. "Who _was _that in the bar?"  
"I dunno," she responds, "but _my _guess is that it's an _Oni."_ She draws her spear out of its sheath before raising it in the air. It flares to life with pastel blue and yellow electricity. "You two go on, I'll sort that fucker out-"  
The sound of glass shattering in the bar pretty much confirms Kylee's suspicions.

_"Off with you, you slimy cunt!" _you can hear Ganondorf hissing. Moments later, the flailing body of an Oni is hurled out of the window, landing moments later in the streets below. It almost immediately stands up and spots you standing there. A sinister grin spreads across its pencil-thin lips.  
_"Daybreak Princess..." _it sneers. _"What a pleasure to finally meet you."_  
You draw out your sword, but before you have the chance to attack, its body begins to quiver where it's standing. Its limbs and horns contort, and a haze of purple smoke fills the air.  
When the smoke clears, you find Bowser standing there.

"Why'd you let that asshole _Revali _kill me?" Bowser demands with a scowl. "I thought we hadsomething _special _here."  
"What?" you frown. "How'd _you-" _However, more smoke fills the air before you have the chance to respond, and when it clears again, Midna's within its wake while she clutches at her side.  
_"You...you could have saved me," _she murmurs. _"Why...did you leave me...to suffer? Why...did you let my **son **suffer?"  
_"What in Nayru's _name?" _Mipha whispers as even more thick clouds of deep purple smoke bellow from the Oni's body.  
Now, Urbosa is standing there and clenching her fists.  
"You bring _shame _to my people," she sneers, her nose wrinkling slightly. "You're _nothing. _You're _nothing _to me, Violet!"  
"What the _fuck-" _Kylee begins, but she's cut off almost right away. Even more smoke fills the air, and Harumi emerges from its depths.  
"You've ruined _everything!" _she wails, stomping her foot on the ground. "Do you know how fucking _hard _I worked to bring Garmadon back? Not to mention how I let you carry the Oni Mask of _Hatred!"_ You're all shocked at this point, but then a flash of purple, grey and black knocks over this clone of Harumi. With a sai in her left hand, Violet pins the Oni down to the ground by the neck. She then raises it and lobs it into the Oni's temple. The sickening crunch makes Mipha pass out; Kylee has to catch her.  
"You can _go _and tell my father that I am _not _interested!" she screams at the top of her lungs. The Oni's body warps into that of a strange man you've never seen before. However, this face is enough to cause Violet to tense in shock.  
She stands up and is about to run away, but she storms back, leaping in the air and stomping the Oni's head in with her boots. It disappears into the inky ooze that the Oni usually leave behind, but Violet's still belting the ground on which it stood with her left foot.  
_"Die!" _she roars at the top of her lungs.  
_"Violet!" _Kylee tries to reason with her as she carefully sets Mipha down on the ground and runs over towards the Ninjagian. By now, Violet's attempting to contain her sobs.  
"No," she whispers. "I _can't. _I'm going home."  
_"Oh, _boo..." she murmurs as she wraps her arms around her. "I'm so sorry. What you heard was just _awful!"  
_"Can someone _please _take me back to Ninjago?" she whispers. "I...I _can't _be here."  
"I've got Killow's number if you'd like to talk to him," she decides. "He said you were a friend of his."  
_"Thank _you, Kylee," she responds, trying her best to wipe away her tears.


	575. Chapter Five Hundred and Seventy-Four || c r a n e s   i n   t h e   s k y

**Time: 8:02 PM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Gerudo Town, Gerudo Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"An _Oni, _you say?" one of the guards asks as she glances down at the inky spot on the ground. "We haven't seen one of _those _in _years!"_  
"Yeah," another guard agrees, crouching down and poking the spot with her finger. "It's rather _cold, _isn't it?"  
"There are few known tools that can stop an Oni," Zane explains to them as the rest of you gather around. "My team and I have been able to stop them using something called the Tornado of Creation, while we have _also _witnessed light vanquishing them, such as the light infused within Queen [Y/N]'s sword..."  
"Perhaps you can seal them away, Zelda," Ganondorf considers.  
"I'm not sure if I could," she admits. "The Oni are _different. _There's something about their presence that _transcends _that of what I have faced before."  
"I _wish _there was some sort of weapon that we could use _without _the need for some goddess child or fancy schmancy glorified _Beyblade," _Kylee responds.  
"I have no idea what that latter point was," she replies, "but you're right. _Perhaps _there are other tools that can be used." For a while, you're all deep in thought as to what you could potentially do.  
"There is only one thing we can do," Wu admits. "I will have to train the Champions in Spinjitzu...and along with that, I will consult Misako's archived notes on the prophecy. Perhaps she discovered something vital that we have not."  
"Here's _hoping," _you agree. It's at this point that you find Buliara walking towards the rest of you, alongside most of the others. Your children are most likely in bed, but for some reason, Wendy is absent too.  
"What happened?" Peach asks the rest of you. "We heard the commotion from the palace-"  
"An Oni," you reply, pointing down at the dark patch on the ground.

"I'll say," Revali murmurs as he crouches down and places a hand against the spot on the ground, _"those _fools are persistent-"  
"Stop _touching _it!" Tessa hisses, grabbing him by the upper arm and dragging him back up. "You'll hurt yourself!"  
"I wouldn't worry about it," Wu assures her. "Our prior observations suggest that this spot here will clear up in a matter of hours. It will be as if the Oni was _never _here..."  
"Don't encourage him!" she scolds back.  
_"I'll _be fine, dear," Revali promises her. "I've suffered _far _worse, you know."  
_"Like _what?"  
"Like the time you and Saki scolded _Teba _and I for heading off to the Flight Range with the children that one night?"  
"It was threedays after I had our _son_, cock-head!"  
"There's _no _need for name-calling!" As the duo proceed to squabble on, you catch a glimpse of Ganondorf rolling his eyes, which makes you giggle.  
_"What?!" _the two snap at you.  
"Nothing," you reply, still hiding a smile. Tessa lets out a sigh.  
"I'm off to bed," she decides, turning back towards the town square and starting to walk off. "Good night, everyone."  
"I'll be back soon," Revali decides, but she spins around with the haste of a hare, shoving her hand into the pocket of her infamous lab coat.  
"Here's forty Rupees," she sneers. "Go and find somewhere _else _to stay the night, because I'm _done _with your shit today."  
And with that, she tosses two red Rupees at him before storming away.  
He's too shocked to even register that they've both fallen onto the ground.  
"Sleeping on the _couch _tonight," Birdie winces before placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Feels _bad,_ man," Cole agrees. He mutters a few particularly eyebrow-raising words underneath his breath.  
"She's been rather demandingof me, lately,"he mutters. "Haven'tI suffered _enough_ today?"  
"Why don't we grab a drink and talk about it?" Kai offers, throwing an arm over his shoulders. "First one's on me."  
"I _suppose _I could," he sighs. You watch on as the duo head on back to the bar. Most of the other people follow them or wander off towards the town square. Your eyes wander towards the woman who'd been throwing up in the bushes; she's curled up on the ground with her arms around her knees as she quietly cries. You glance towards Mipha, who's also staring at this woman.  
"You go and have fun," you usher Ganondorf. "I'll catch up with you in a sec."  
"Alright, sweetheart," he agrees.

**\- - -**

"Hello?" Mipha begins in her usual timid tone, crouching down besides the woman and placing a hand on her back. "Are you alright there?"  
_"What's the point of it all?!" _she wails. _"He never loved me, and here I was, **wasting **five years of my life chasing **after **him!" _Her ramblings spiral into inaudible sobs.  
"Oh..." you whisper, kneeling next to Mipha and taking the woman's hand in yours. It's slightly cool; alcohol tends to do that to people. "I'm sorry to hear." She squeezes your hand, and it's at this point you wince in pain.  
"What's your name?" Mipha asks her in a gentle voice.  
_"What does it matter? Nobody loves me! Nobody even cares about me!"_  
"We care about you," you assure her. "Why else would we be here?"  
_"I...I suppose." _Letting go of your hand, she sits upright. Her eyes are tired and sunken, and her mouth seems to be drooped. The complete and utter look of despair and sorrow on her face elicits something deep inside you..._pity, _perhaps.  
"You're not well enough to be out anymore," you decide. "Where do you live?"  
"I...don't remember," she murmurs. "Usually I just wake up. Drink myself to sleep. Hell, the Noble Canteen _is _my home."  
"Why would you put yourself through that?" Mipha inquires with a quiet yet slightly concerned tone. "It's not _good _for you."  
"It's the only thing that makes me _forget _that bastard," she admits, attempting to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "This town has _so _many bitter memories for me. The Noble Canteen is the only place I feel welcomed, and _ever _since my older sister Rotana threatened to stop giving me an allowance, I can't even afford my _usual _intake." You feel absolutely awful for this poor woman.  
"Maybe you need a break from this place," you admit. "It seems like there's a lot going on in your life...and being here doesn't seem to be helping you. What's your name?"  
"My...my name is Deltan," she murmurs. "I only had _one _friend in my life, and that was Mauve. But she...today, she-"  
Her voice cuts off; fresh tears well in her puffy eyes.  
"What's going on?" a voice behind you asks.  
The three of you glance up to find Buliara standing there, carrying her usual stern expression on her face.

"Hello, Buliara," you begin. "We found Deltan."  
"My father mentioned Mauve's dying wish..." she considers, placing a hand on her chin. She directs her attention to Deltan, who can barely keep eye contact with the queen of the province. "You were Mauve's friend, correct?"  
"I...yes, I was." Deltan brushes a few tears from her face.  
"I am truly sorry for what has happened," she apologises. "From what I have heard, she was a good and true woman."  
"I..._I _don't want to be alone for the rest of my life!" she blurts out. "Oh, how am I to _ever _find someone now that _Mauve's _gone?!" Again, Deltan bursts into tears. Buliara lets out a heavy sigh and turns to the two of you.  
"I don't think it's good for her to be drinking her weight in alcohol every night," she decides. "Perhaps she could stay in Isle Delfino for a few weeks in order to clear her mind. Why, whenever _I'm _there, I find myself able to breathe easier. There's _something _about that place that _truly _washes all my worries away."  
"That's a _wonderful _idea," you agree. "Mipha, do you mind heading on the trip with me? It'll only take about an hour or so if we use the Sheikah Slate."  
"Of course I can," she decides.  
"Is this okay with you, Deltan?" you ask the sickly woman.  
_"I...I suppose it wouldn't hurt," _she admits.  
"I know someone who'll be _more _than happy to let you stay in her hotel for the few weeks," you add on. "And who knows? You might meet some new friends!"


	576. Chapter Five Hundred and Seventy-Five || a lil' detour

**Time: 10:18 PM, Eastern Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Zora's Domain, Lanayru Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Upon travelling to the shrine situated in Zora's Domain alongside Mipha and Deltan, you find Sidon pacing around by the statue of his sister.  
"Oh, _dear..." _he murmurs. "What am I to _do?"_  
"Hello!" you call out. He directs his attention towards you at the sound of your voice, and his eyes almost immediately light up.  
"[Y/N]!" he beams. "You're _just _the person I was looking to see!"  
"I _was?" _you ask, tilting your head to the side.  
"Yes," he agrees. Slightly confused, you head up the steps, followed briefly by Mipha and a still slightly dazed Deltan. "I trust you're aware of the Divine Beasts and their current role to aid you in the defeat of the Overlord?"  
"Go on," you usher him.  
"I was looking onboard Ruta in order to find something I'd lost when my sister and I were there last," he begins. "It was _then _at that point I discovered she seemed to follow my every command, as if fate _wished _for it to happen! But now I'm terrified its controls won't work for Mipha, and I don't want to upset her. What should I do?" At those words, Mipha begins to giggle.  
"That _is _quite strange, Sidon," she tells her younger brother with a smile. "I suppose we'll have to get Zelda to take a look at it." His eyes widen at the sight of her.  
_"Mother of _**Hylia!" **he exclaims. "You sound just _like _her! Am I so riddled with guilt that my conscience is trying to prompt me to right my wrongs?"  
"She sounds like your sister because she _is _your sister," you assure him.  
"I'm _fairly _sure she isn't," he assures you. "This woman is as _Hylian _as one gets." He crouches down to her height and lifts up one of her side fringes. "I'll admit, her hair _is _styled just like my sister's head-"  
Mipha giggles and shakes her head before taking her trident in her hands.  
"How would I have this?" she prompts him.  
"Is...is it _really _you?" he whispers.  
"I know my appearance is quite startling," she assures him, "but allow me to explain."

**\- - -**

"...and upon waking up, Revali and I had found that we had both taken on the forms of Hylians," Mipha concludes. "It was a _cruel _trick played on us by two Serpentine...Pythor and Aspheera are their names." You'd all been walking towards the portrait portal leading to Delfino Castle, in which Mipha had taken the opportunity to explain everything to her younger brother.  
"Aspheera," Sidon repeats with a murmur. "The name rings a bell."  
"She's caused plenty of trouble before," you let him know, _"especially _in Ninjago. She and Pythor _also _stole a heirloom from the Dragmire family, as well as the antidotes that will turn Mipha and Revali back to their true selves."  
"Hmm," he continues, "if she's about the area, I'll have to warn the guards to keep an eye out for her. Thank you for letting me know."  
"It's no problem," you smile back, stopping in front of the painting of Delfino Castle's portrait portal gallery. "In regards to Ruta, we'llhave to investigate it another day. We're in a _bit _of a hurry to get things done. But once we've sorted out all this chaos, I'm sure Zelda will be more than happy to take a look at Ruta."  
"That's fine," he assures you. _"Do_ stay safe, now."  
"We will!" you promise him with a smile before jumping through the painting.

**\- - -**

**Time: 8:34 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Upon your arrival in the portrait gallery once more, you spy Lloyd jumping down from the Ignacia painting. Urbosa is already standing there, a smile on her face as she notices your arrival.  
_"Lloyd!" _Mipha cries out, rushing towards the Green Ninja. She throws her arms around him and buries her face into his shoulder.  
"Uh...hey there, Miph!" he says with an awkward grin. "What are you doing here?"  
"We're escorting someone to Delfino Resort," she explains, lifting her head up so that she can see him.  
"One of the tasks, eh?" he guesses.  
"We believe so," she responds. "Oh, I'm _glad _you're alright."  
"Why..._wouldn't _I be?" he asks.  
"There was an Oni pretending to be you at this bar back in Gerudo Town," you elaborate. "It seemed pretty adamant on trying to piss Violet off...and it succeeded."  
"I presume it's dead now," Urbosa guesses.  
"Yeah," you confirm, glancing back towards the painting of the Arbiter's Grounds. "But...it's _pretty _weird that it wasn't after me as usual."  
"Knowing Violet's _father," _she murmurs, "I presume he's beginning to gain an interest in _tormenting_ her senselessly. Regardless, how's everyone else doing?"  
"Most people are either at the bar or sleeping in the palace. Tessa and Revali got into another fight, so _that's _fun..."  
"Again?" Lloyd frowns. _"Sheesh..."_  
"I'm not sure _what's _going on between them lately," Urbosa agrees, "but it seems like they can't _help _but to fight all the time!"  
"If _I _have to deal with Dolton V. Quill 2.0, _I'm _gonna go ballistic," you add on. "But anyway...that's besides the point." You gesture to Deltan, who's timidly watching Urbosa with a certain aura of awe in her eyes. "We're taking this lady here to Delfino Resort."  
"It's...it's an honour to finally meet you in person, Lady Urbosa," she murmurs, bowing her head down towards the Champion.  
"The honour is mine," she responds with a smile. "You'll find that my mother runs Delfino Resort, and that-"  
_"Urbosa? What in Rosalina's name is going on? Weren't we supposed to have dinner last night?"_  
"Speak of the Devil," Lloyd grins as Hellen emerges from the elevator, "and she shall come."

"Hiya!" you smile, waving the ghost over. She places a hand on your shoulder and offers you a smile.  
"How's that little trip to Gerudo Town going, dear?" she inquires.  
"Pretty hectic," you admit, "but I thought I'd stop in back here for a bit. You're _just _the person I'd like to see."  
"How so?" she inquires. You take Deltan's hand and usher her closer to Hellen.  
"This is Deltan. She's not _feeling _too great, so I thought she could stay here in Isle Delfino for a couple of weeks or so. Would she be able to stay in Delfino Resort during that time?"  
"On the _house!"_ she assures you. "Why, I'll give her a tour of our facilities _right _away!" She places an arm around Deltan's shoulders before leading her over to the elevator. "So, Miss Deltan, do you enjoy gold-flaked, smoked lobster tails with truffle mayonnaise and caviar?"  
"What?" the Gerudo replies, tilting her head to the side.  
"Oh, I'll have to introduce you to my dear chef," she assures her. "He's one of Isle Delfino's best cooks! Second _only _to that Nindroid, Zane Julien."  
"Yeah," you grin, "Zane's cooking is _amazing. _And so's Birdie's."  
"Not to mention Link's and Peach's," Mipha smiles.  
"I've heard _Revali _isn't too bad in the kitchen," Lloyd adds on.  
"Oh, _his _cooking is divine!" Urbosa beams. "I'd consider you to be _quite_ lucky if he _ever _invites you over for dinner."  
"We'll have to put them all to the test," you decide. "Maybe when we're back and we've sorted out the problem with Divine Beast Vah Ruta, we can host a cook-off."  
"Zane would _obliterate _the others," Lloyd chuckles, "and _I'm _willing to bet my right kidney on it!"  
"Don't be _too _cocky," Urbosa smirks back to him.  
"We'd best be off," Hellen decides. "Oh...and Mipha? You're looking a little red in the face, dear. You _might _want to get that checked out."  
At those words, Mipha blinks.


	577. Chapter Five Hundred and Seventy-Six || hella chaotic tessa dolton energy

**Time: 8:54 PM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Gerudo Town, Gerudo Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good  
**

"You guys couldn't have come back quick enough," Cole admits as the cool desert materialises before your eyes. You're alongside Mipha, Lloyd and Urbosa. For some strange reason, Kammy isn't around. You wonder why that could be...  
"What's up?" Lloyd queries.  
"Well," he admits, "Buliara doubled down on the no voe rule in town. Kai got absolutely _annihalated, _and he caused a _whole _shit-ton of property damage, and _now_ Buliara doesn't want _any _men inside...not even Junior! The kid can't even drink!"  
"Seriously?" you sigh. "Where are you guys gonna stay?"  
"You'll probably have to return to Kara Kara," Urbosa proposes to the Earth Ninja. "Where are all the voe?"  
"They're chilling by the Sand Seal Rally," he explains to her, "well..._everyone _except for Revali. Nobody knows where _he _is. Riju's got a campfire goin', and they're all chatting around it. Most of the _ladies _in our group are out of town, too...but a couple are still inside. I _think _Zelda's busy talking to some woman named Rotana in the house next door to the bar-"  
"Deltan's sister," Mipha reminds you with wide eyes.  
"Come to think of it...Deltan didn't really give us any clue as to what we're supposed to do next in order to get you back to normal," you sigh. "I _hope _we're not at a dead end."  
"I don't think she could have if she _wanted _to," Lloyd assures you. "She looked pretty drunk."  
"Yeah," you murmur. "Still, I _wish _the next task would _just_ come and hit me in the face-"  
As if the tides of fate have turned in your favour, a scrap of paper blows into your face out of nowhere.

As you take the page in your hands, you can't help but get the feeling that something _awful _is about to happen. You can feel the ground rumbling beneath your feet...like something's walking on it. Something _big. _The sky begins to grow dusty.  
"Dearest Queen [Y/N]," you read. "It's Pythor and Aspheera again. We've noticed that you've been working _rather _tirelesslythroughout this wild goose chase; you've been dashing from place to place quite a _bit_ now!"  
"What the fuck?" Lloyd murmurs as he peers over your shoulder.  
"We thought we'd leave you a little gift so that you could stop and smell the roses for a moments. Except _this _gift is bigger...about a hundred metres tall, to be precise. We've heard its abilities are rather..._striking, _to say the least."  
_"I_ don't like where this is going," Cole mutters, covering his eyes with his hand as the dust begins to blur the environment around you.  
"What is this gift, you may ask?" you continue. "We don't want to say that, but we _will _say this. Somewhere upon this gift, you shall find three items. The two antidotes for those _pitiful _Champions, and the heirloom belonging to the Dragmire family. If you wish to see to it that your gift is stopped and all three return safely into your hands? You'll require one whose brute force can summon forth a shield...one whose rage can summon the very sky at their fingertips...one whose hand can cure most ailments...and one who can soar higher than the sky can imagine at the mere thought of it. We're _also _going to presume you're a completely incompetent _brainlet _who cannot do things for herself,so we'll spell it out for you. Find the four Hyrulean Champions, and _face _off against whatever the fuck we've thrown into...Divine Beast Vah _Naboris? _What the fuck?"  
In response, a heavy roar reminiscent of a camel's fills the air.

"Okay," you decide before pocketing the piece of paper, "we've _got _to board it!"  
"What if it's a trap?" Lloyd protests.  
"Then we'll _just _have to fight whatever it is they've pitted against us," you respond. _"Come _on, Mipha and Urbosa."  
"It's not as simple as that," Urbosa sighs. "The entrance to Naboris is above ground...it's _too _high for us to reach. And it _seems _that Revali won't be able to reach the entrance on his own. _None _of us will-"  
"I'll find my team," Lloyd promises her. "We all know Airjitzu, and Cole's strong enough to carry Daruk up there. Kai might not be able to do anything, but Zane should be able to carry two people. This is a _real _shit-show, but we'll all help deal with it. You _don't _have to fight Pythor and Aspheera alone."  
"Should we?" you ask Urbosa.  
She nods her head.  
_"Find _Zane and Nya," she instructs the two Ninjagians, "and I'll bring Daruk here. [Y/N] and Mipha, _go _and find Revali."  
"Okay," you agree.

**\- - -**

As you rush back into town with Mipha, you notice that Tessa is standing outside the door to a building as she tries her best to get the attention of whoever's inside. Medli is sitting on the floor next to her, while Komali is sound asleep in her arms.  
_"Please _open the door," she murmurs. "I just want to talk."  
"You can go and _fuck _yourself," her husband hisses back. You and Mipha are taken aback by his language, and it seems that his daughter is, too.  
"Wow," she whispers to Tessa. "You made him mad enough to say the _F-_word, Mama. You'd better be careful he doesn't say the C-word _too!"  
"He won't say that word, honey," _she assures her. Her eyes catch yours, and Tessa proceeds to shrug her shoulders.  
"I've tried everything," she decides. "I've tried to yell, tell some jokes, bribe him to come out, get the _kids _to bribe him to come out...but he's _pissed _with me. I _really _think we should stay together, considering this bloody sandstorm-"  
"I'm _not _leaving, Tessa!" Revali snaps back from behind the door. "I've been given a _sub-par _body to deal with! I've had to listen to my _own _people laugh about me in _front _of my face! And now I'm stuck here listening to _you _whine because _you _can't make up your damn mind about whether or not you want to _see _me!"  
"That isn't a sandstorm," Mipha admits to Tessa while ignoring her fellow Champion. "That's Divine Beast Vah Naboris. The antidotes that will return Revali and I back to normal are onboard, as well as that Mirror Shield that Queen Buliara was talking about...but so are Pythor and Aspheera."  
"What are you _waiting _for?!" Revali demands. "Go and _get _it then!"  
"You have a _choice_," you hiss back at him. "You can either _head _up to Naboris like the rest of us and get that antidote, or you can _sit _here and sulk in the corner. I don't care _what _you do, but I'm _not _going to get that antidote for you. _You _have to do it yourself."  
"I'm _not _leaving until she _apologises!"_  
"For what?" Tessa sneers. "Being _concerned _about your safety? Revali, you need to pull your _head _out of your ass and _quit _thinking about yourself all of the time! Your friends need you _more _than ever...and you'd rather sit on your ass?" For a few moments, all you can hear is the rumbling of the ground caused by Naboris.  
With a heavy sigh, Revali unlocks the door and pulls it open.

"How am I to find this antidote if I can't even reach the entrance to Naboris?" he asks Tessa quietly. "I can't even _fly."_  
"Lloyd, Nya, Cole and Zane have offered to carry four of us up," you explain, "and I'm _fairly _sure Teba can also carry someone else."  
"But what if something were to happen and I _die?" _he demands. "And the _last _thing I've done is argue with my wife."  
"It doesn't _have _to be the last thing you've done," she assures him before stepping over to him. "You know...I wasn't really able to do what I'm about to do now because of the whole..." Her voice trails off as she gestures to her mouth. "You know?"  
"I have _no _idea what you're talking about-"  
He's cut off as she presses her lips against his.  
When Tessa steps back, you can tell he's shocked at the sensation.  
"You humans have _rather _eccentric ways of displaying affection," he mutters, although you can tell there's a blush creeping across his face.  
"You didn't like it?"  
"Of _c-c-course _I did!" he stammers as their daughter bursts into a fit of laughter. "I...I just think I'd prefer my _flight _back."  
"That's fair," she chuckles before leaning in and giving him another kiss. "Stay safe, alright? I _love _you."  
"I will, dear," he promises her. "Make sure you take cover from that sandstorm."  
"I will," she assures him before scooping up their daughter in her arms. "And make sure you-"  
"Are you ready?!" Nya calls out behind you. You spot her standing there, alongside Lloyd, Cole and Zane. "We've got to go _now!"_


	578. Chapter Five Hundred and Seventy-Seven || ∑ is just a spicy summary

You don't remember much...  
Lloyd carrying you in his arms as he and the other Ninjagians carry you, Urbosa, Mipha and Daruk up into the skies above.  
Someone shouting for you to stop, that it's a trap.  
Someone else drowning that voice out with a sinister cackle.  
You can barely see a thing; all you can hear is Nya laughing nervously. Cole grunting. Revali screaming at the top of his lungs.  
And then..._silence._


	579. Chapter Five Hundred and Seventy-Eight || So the QUEEN is gonna FAINT again??? WTF DUDE

**Time: ???  
Location: Divine Beast Vah Naboris, Gerudo Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're busy trying to get all of the sand out of your nose and ears, but no matter what you do, it feels like even more is expelling from your body. By the platform, Lloyd takes off his shoes and tips out a pile of the golden flecks onto the floor of the Divine Beast. Several people are collapsed on the ground, wheezing from the absolute nightmare that was the sandstorm. But now that Urbosa's on board...it's as if it stopped. Without so much as a second thought.  
Can computers even think?  
"It's _really _weird that Naboris just went on the fritz like that," Nya tells the rest of you as she stands upright. "What do you think caused it?"  
"Something's _most _likely gained access to the main control unit," Urbosa explains to her. "But Naboris knows _only _to answer to me."  
"Regardless," Cole assures, "I _think _it's best that we stay on our guard...and keep a lookout for _anything _that goes bump in the night!"  
"I can _hardly _see anything," Teba admits.  
"I've got this," Lloyd assures him, raising his hand in the air. You watch as a green flame illuminates the 'room', a gigantic, cylindrical space with several green circuits running across the floor. There's several platforms attached, as well as a few doorways leading to other areas.  
"It _won't _take long for us to weed Pythor and Aspheera out," Nya declares. "Guys, do you remember when I visited all of your Divine Beasts and installed those security cameras?"  
"I remember it like it was _yesterday, _little sister!" Daruk agrees.  
"Well," she continues, _"every _single camera is connected to a satellite Borg and Gadd sent up into the sky, which _then _relays information back to a server in Hiroshi's Labyrinth, which _then _connects to _another _server in Bonneton, connecting to yet _another _server in Isle Delfino, which is linked to Borg's computer, _which _is linked to my phone, which allows me to have a remote feed of _every _camera at all times." She pulls her right hand out of her pocket, waving about her BorgPhone 12.  
"I have _no _idea what you just said," Teba retorts.  
"It means she can see whatever's going on in any of the Divine Beasts from her phone," Lloyd elaborates. "Come and see for yourself."

As you all gather around Nya's phone, the Water Ninja opens an app before clicking on a name on a list. Several thumbnails appear, to which Nya begins to swipe through them. They all seem to depict the inner workings of Naboris, which are empty (save for the one thumbnail where you're all gathered.  
"Okay," she murmurs, "I can't see anything out of the ordinary. Urbosa, I think _you'd _better take a look, seeing as you're more acquainted with this place."  
"What can I say?" she smiles, taking the phone in her hands. "A hundred years tends to _do _that to you."  
"I'm not going to lie," Teba admits to her, _"I _expected you four and Zelda to be..._older _when I saw you for the first time."  
"Yeah," Cole agrees. "I mean, there's _literally _old-ass black and white pictures of you lot in the history textbook I used in Grade Nine."  
"Hmm," Urbosa murmurs, pressing a finger against the last thumbnail. "This appears to be the logistics module. It's where I helped Link gather a map for his Sheikah Slate."  
"What appears to be the matter?" Zane inquires. Urbosa is quiet for a few moments.  
"I can't help but to feel an impending sense of doom," she admits to him in a quiet voice. "Like...like something _bad _is about to happen."  
"Come to think of it," Daruk agrees with a worried expression, _"I've _got a similar feeling too!"  
"So have I," Revali adds on. "And I _can't _quite shake it." You notice that Mipha's beginning to tremble in fear.  
"What's the matter?" you ask her. In response, she points up towards the ceiling of the cylindrical chamber, where a gargantuan blob of Malice appears to be taking on a strange form. Red locks of hair sprout all over its scalp and back, with a glowing, blue eye in the centre starting to train _directly _on Urbosa. In one hand, it holds a sword made of Sheikah weaponry; in its other, a shield with the glowing blue material that seems to fuel not only the weapons, but the Divine Beast itself.  
Strangest of all, this creature seems to have a pirate hat.  
"What _is _that thing?" Cole shudders.  
"You don't remember from the time it _whooped _Tessa's ass in that video game?" Lloyd reminds him. "That's Thunderblight _Ganon."  
_"I thought Ganondorf was on _our _side!" Nya worries.  
"He _is _on our side, numb-skull!" Cole protests.  
This strange creature is about to attack Urbosa with a swipe of its sword, but upon spotting you, it seems to hesitate...and tilts its head to the side.

"Uh...hello?" you call out. "Are you this _Thunderblight _I've been hearing so much about?" It doesn't reply; it _can't. _It doesn't seem to possess any means to communicate verbally with you.  
"Stay _away _from that thing!" Revali hisses, trying to drag you back. "It'll _kill _us all!"  
But for some reason, you can't help but to feel that this entity doesn't bear malicious intent.  
"Do you know Ganondorf?" you continue to ask the creature.  
_"Know him?" _an all-too-familiar voice asks with a chuckle. _"Why, I am him, sweetheart!"_  
You all shriek; as it had been the Thunderblight who'd spoken.  
"Ganondorf?!" Lloyd yelps. "Are...are _you _controlling that thing?"  
_"Being its creator," _he assures him while waving the Thunderblight's sword around like it's a conductor's baton, _"it answers to me. Although I'm not sure why it's alive, seeing as my _**son **_killed it upwards of seven years ago."_  
"Can you help us look for these antidotes?" you ask him.  
_"Hmm..." _The Thunderblight glances around before raising a bony finger towards the ceiling, where three ropes are attached. It's there that you find two vials attached to two of these ropes, and a shield with a shiny, bluish surface, as well as a metallic, red outline, hanging from the other one. Revali draws out his bow.  
"Allow _me," _he ushers the rest of you before nocking three arrow and aiming it at the three ropes. He draws his hand back, and in a split second, he lets these arrows loose.  
All three of them sink into the centres of the ropes, causing the vials and the shield to fall through the air. Nya jumps up and grabs one of the vials; Cole takes another. The shield falls into your arms.  
"Quick!" Lloyd ushers Mipha and Revali as his two fellow Ninjagians walk towards them. "Drink those antidotes!" Without hesitating, the two Champions uncork the vials before downing the contents in one go. You're all waiting a while...  
...but _nothing._  
"Why isn't it _working?" _Revali demands.  
"Considering how abruptly we'd taken on _these _forms," Mipha agrees, "I _would _have presumed that we would have made a hasty change _back _by now."  
"It didn't happen _right _away," you remind them.  
"Well," Revali protests, "it _sure _as Hell didn't happen ten years later!"  
_"That's _enough," Urbosa frowns. "We'd better return before anything happens-"  
"Uh...was _she _always here?" Daruk asks, pointing behind the rest of you.  
It's at that point you find Aspheera standing by the entrance, bearing a sinister smirk on her face.

_"I'll _admit it," she begins as she starts to slither fowards, "I didn't expect you _Ninja _to be foolish enough to mingle with fate once again. Yet _here _you are...save for that idiot _Kai _and that blabbermouth _Jay."_  
"Good luck stealing his powers _again,_Aspheera!" Cole hisses, taking his hammer in his hands.  
_"Leave," _you warn her. "There's _eleven _of us and only _one _of you."  
"I _could _do that, you know...but _where's _the fun in that?" As Aspheera makes her way closer to you, most people draw their weapons out. She stops in front of you, slowly tilting her head to the side before returning it to its correct posture. _"Numbers _never bothered me, [Y/N]." You notice that her eyes are beginning to swirl. It's at this point you seem to have a rather relaxed feeling sweeping through your veins...as if nothing could _ever _go wrong.  
_"Numbers never bothered you, Aspheera..." _you whisper.  
"Quite right," she decides. For _some _reason, you can't help but to agree with her calming voice. It's as if you can _completely _trust her, with _absolutely _no consequences ever. "Now, _be _a dear and get rid of these idiots for me, won't you? _I've _got more important things to do."  
_"Of...of course," _you agree. And with that, Aspheera vanishes in a cloud of smoke. For a while, you watch the spot she was once standing. You _can't _believe you ever hated her...  
"Are you feeling okay, [Y/N]?" Lloyd asks in a calm tone. Yet, for _some _reason, there just _seems _to be an underlying tone that you _despise.  
_You draw out the Sword of Sols before charging at him.

_"What in Din's name are you doing?!" _Urbosa demands, using her shield to deflect the blow of your sword. You're sent flying back, although you're able to land on your feet and start rushing towards her.  
_"She's been hypnotised!" _Cole shouts. _"Oh, Yin...what are we supposed to do? I can't just fight my wife's sister-in-law!"  
"There has to be a way we can knock some sense into her," _Mipha proposes, rolling out of the way as a ray of light erupts from the palm of your hand. You're about to strike Lloyd, but you're promptly tackled to the ground by Daruk.  
"I _got _her!" he shouts. You scream at the sounds of their voices. You're _trying _your best to do what Aspheera's asked of you, but it's impossible when they've got you at their mercy.  
_"Let go of me!" _you roar in his face before kneeing him in the stomach. He flies up in the air, and you're able to get back up again, watching as he lands on the ground and takes down Lloyd, Cole and Urbosa with him.  
_"Oof," _Lloyd winces.  
"Let's leave the boys out of this," Nya decides before moving her hands to the side as if she's holding a ball. _"Water!" _You duck out of the way as a stream of water sails through the air, causing Teba to be knocked over. "Oh my Yin, are you alright?!"  
_"Just peachy," _he shivers.  
_"Zane!" _Cole hollers. _"Do you have that recording? You know, of Sensei's flute?!"_  
"I am afraid that it was deleted from my memory," he admits, "and so - _OOF!" _He and Nya join the ever-growing pile of defeated heroes. Heroes? More like your _enemies.  
_"Mipha! Revali!" Teba calls out. "It's _all _on you now!"  
"So _that's _it?" Revali scoffs back. "You've all given _up? _Hmph, I suppose I'm the only one who gets things _done _around here-"  
You grab his hand before swinging him around with a strength you didn't even know you had.  
By now, he's screaming as you throw him against a wall. He hits it and falls to the ground, seemingly dead. Yet, he's still groaning in pain, suggesting that he is very much alive.  
"Stop this at _once, _[Y/N]," Mipha warns you before drawing her spear and pointing it at you. "I _won't _let you hurt my friends."  
_"Take _a look around, _Princess," _you sneer back. "All of your friends couldn't even _think _of taking me out. Yet _here _you are, volunteering to _join _them-"  
The sound of a soft flute fills the air, and it's at this point that an immense feeling of dread rushes through your body.  
You drop your sword and the shield before collapsing to the ground, covering your ears as the sound pierces through your skull.

"Can you guys hear that?" Nya asks with a smile.  
"That sounds _just _like the Sacred Flute of Serpents!" Cole gasps as he stands up. As the others begin to stand up, all sorts of thoughts are flashing through your mind. You can't even make anything of them, yet they're getting shorter and faster, greater in frequency if you will.  
"Who's _playing _that?" Lloyd murmurs.  
"Who cares?" he protests, rushing over to your side. "The curse is lifting, and _that's _all that matters-"  
That's the last thing you hear before you black out.


	580. Chapter Five Hundred and Seventy-Nine || NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!1!!!!1!111!!

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The familiar warmth of your bed in Delfino Castle greets you as you gather awareness of your surroundings. You're a little surprised as to why you're back home. What _happened _inside that Divine Beast. Did something hurt you? Were Mipha and Revali able to find their antidotes?  
"How are you feeling, [Y/N]?" Wu asks.  
As you begin to open your eyes, you find quite a few people gathered around your bed. Ganondorf is sitting in the armchair to the left of your bed, along with your daughters. Standing next to him are Urbosa, who in turn are followed by Riju, Violet, Oliver and Olivia. Birdie, Cavaliere and Cecelia are the next two, and after that, Daruk, Yunobo and Lloyd. Cole and Nabooru are standing to Lloyd's right, along with Zane and Nya. Kylee, Mario, Peach and Zelda are next, and _finally, _you spot Tessa and Teba to your right; they stand to the left of Wu.  
"I...guess I feel fine?" you reply. "What _happened _to me?"  
"From what I heard of the people who were with you," he explains, "Aspheera was able to hypnotise you and thus turn you _against _us. But from what we heard, a mysterious entity seemed to possess a flute long thought to have vanished. That flute, the Sacred Flute of Serpents...was able to lift the curse placed upon you by Aspheera."  
"I'm sorry," you murmur.  
"Hey, it's no biggie," Cole promises you. "I know the feeling...it's _pretty _brutal."  
"Yeah," you agree before sitting upright. "How long was I out?"  
"Pretty much all night," Lloyd explains. "It's around...ten in the morning now?"  
"And what happened to Mipha and Revali? Did...did they find their antidotes?"  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" a voice by the door inquires.  
When you look up, you find Mipha and Revali standing in the doorway, assuming their true forms.

You leap up from your bed before heading over to the two. You throw your arms around them, relieved that they're safe and sound. Mipha giggles and returns the hug.  
"It's good to see you well again," she tells you.  
"And it's good to see _you _well again," you reply, letting go of the two. "How are you feeling?"  
"Well," Revali begins, "I think I speak for _both _of us when I say I'm..._dare _I say it..._grateful _to have my body back?"  
"That's _definitely _a good thing," you agree with a smile before turning to face the others. "So...anything else happen while I was out?"  
"Buliara decided to entrust the shield to us," Urbosa explains. "She felt it would be in safer hands here."  
"Also," Birdie says with a sinister grin, "it's a _very _important day the day after tomorrow."  
"Oh..._yes," _you add on with a smirk before crouching down to Kotake and Koume's heights. _"Back to school."  
"No!" _Kotake screams. "I don't _wanna _go!"  
"Yes!" Koume cheers. "I hope I have Miss Fiore again this year!"  
"Miss Fiore is a _bully!"  
_"Is there any way to enrol Louise?" Cole inquires. "She's been homeschooled for her first year, but we _do _think it's time for her to join."  
"Yeah," Tessa agrees, "I've been _meaning _to put Medli into school."  
"If you want to enrol _your _kids at the primary school so that they can start right away like the rest of their cohort," you tell the others, "I'd do it before three today. That's when application forms close, and the school makes your child sit a test to see where they're at. And if you're looking for any _high _school enrolments, _those _applications close at two today."  
"Don't _listen _to her!" Kotake shrieks. "School is _Hell!"_  
"Now _now, _Kotake," Urbosa reprimands her as she scoops her up in her arms, "you _can't _just go through life being handed everything on a silver platter. And who knows? You might _like_ it."  
_"Trust _me," she assures her, "I did the whole _school _thing last year, and it _sucked!"_  
"I think _you _ought to go to school too, Olivia," Oliver reminds his younger twin while stretching his arms out.  
"School sounds _really _boring...but I _guess _I can do it!" she beams back.  
"So," Kylee says with a grin, _"how _about shots at the Spilt Tea after we drop off the buggers for their first day?"  
Everyone bursts into laughter.


	581. Chapter Five Hundred and Eighty || 3Kewl5Skewl

**Time: 9:36 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Pianta Village, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Goodness _me," _Tessa murmurs as you and Birdie lead the way to the primary school situated to the west of Pianta Village. The buildings are made of beige brick and blue, tin rooves. Several exterior walls have murals painted by the children. "I feel like half of Isle Delfino is in Pianta Village _alone!"  
_"It's essentially the residential capital of our kingdom," Cavaliere explains to her. "Nobody lives in Delfino Plaza, and few people live elsewhere, save for the Noki in the _approriate _titled Noki Bay."  
"What's the school like?" Lloyd inquires, taking Echo's hand as she reaches out for his.  
"It's _horrible," _Kotake whines as she tries to clamber down from Ganondorf's arms, "and I'm _not _going back there!"  
"It's a lot of fun," Koume assures him. "We get to read our favourite books, and we get to do _painting, _and we also get to do maths, which is my _favourite!"  
"Ew!" _her sister shrieks. _"Dad! _Kotake said the _M-_word!"  
_"The M-word..." _Cole repeats in a low snicker.  
"School's not _that _bad," his daughter assures Kotake while playing with a few locks of her mother's hair in her hands. "It's just a bit _boring _sometimes."  
"Is school compulsory?" Nya inquires.  
_"Technically, _it's legal not to put your kid in school," Birdie answers, "but it's babysitting, it's educational _and _it's free. You'd be batshit crazy _not _to."  
"And what about the starting age?" Tessa asks.  
"Children begin kindergarten when they're four," you let her know. "They enter high school when they're thirteen, and they graduate when they're seventeen. However, sometimes kids get bumped up a grade or two. It depends on where they're at." Once you reach the gate, you open it and head over to the office, which is in a building of its own.

_"Hello, _Your Highness!" the principal of the school, a Noki woman with a bright pink shell, greets with a smile. She glances up from her desktop Borg Industries computer before setting her oval glasses down by the side. Her kind eyes seem to smile. "Are Princess Kotake and Princess Koume ready to begin their second year at school?"  
"Yeah!" Koume cheers, although Kotake remains dead silent. _"Please _tell me I'll be in Miss Fiore's class again this year!"  
"No need to worry," she smiles back. "Miss Fiore will be _delighted _to have you back, Princess!"  
"We've also got a few people who'd like to enrol their children," you explain to her.  
"Of _course!" _she agrees, noticing the group outside. "I'll call each family in one-by-one, in that case."  
"Sounds like a plan," you smile. It's at this point that you notice _just _how many parents from Delfino Castle are outside the office...  
..._all _of them.  
"Yeah..." Birdie nervously chuckles.  
"It's a good thing you arrived _now," _the principal decides. "The enrolments shouldn't take _too _long, and I'll get the new students to sit the entrance test according to their age." She stands up on her chair and glances outside. "Can you just do a headcount of all the students and their ages? I'll just print off their entrance tests, as well as all of the application forms."  
"Sure thing, Mrs Durian," she promises before heading back outside.

You glance out the window, where everyone's gathered. Cole, Lloyd and Jay are busy playing catch with Louise, Lar and Echo, while Nabooru sits underneath a tree, holding her other daughter in her arms. Tessa, Kylee, Nya and Aliya are busy chatting away and laughing, while Junior joins in on the game of catch. Urbosa's watching Junior with a smile, and Kai's on the phone as he paces up and down the perimeter of the fence. Olivia's busy taking a look at the different kinds of flowers sprouting here and there, while Mara's sitting next to her and talking. You also spot Billie and her husband, along with Kylee's parents. Nova's running around after Billie's daughter, which brings a smile on your face. Birdie's son is excitedly showing everyone a cool leaf he's just found, and...  
"Hmm," you murmur, "where _is _he?"  
"Who?" Ganondorf inquires, although he quickly notices.  
_"I'm right here," _you can hear Revali telling you outside. You peek around the doorframe, spotting him sitting on the ground next to his two children. Medli's giggling with Kotake about something, while Komali is attempting to crawl over to Tessa, but failing as his father scoops him up in his arms. You have to hide a laugh at the child's clearly audible show of contempt. "Now _now, _Komali, your mother's busy."  
"She isn't _really _busy, Dad," Medli assures him as she squishes an ant that's crawling on the ground. "She's just talking about _boring _things, like she talks about to Saki and _Amali _all the time."  
"What _kind _of boring things?" Kotake asks her.  
"I don't remember," she admits. "I always fall asleep because they're so _boring!" _It's at this point you and Ganondorf have to try and hide your laughter.  
"She _does _ramble on quite a bit," Revali can't help but to agree. "But then again, don't we all?"  
"Quite true," Ganondorf agrees before crouching down in front of Kotake and Koume. "Now, Buliara and Urbosa's birthdays are coming up. Would you like to help me pick out a present for them?"  
"I'm _not _picking out one for Buliara," Kotake decides with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. "She's _rude, _and I don't like her!"  
"You're being rude _right _now," you remind her, "talking about your sister like that."  
"I _said _I don't like her!" she snaps back, stomping her foot on the ground. You let out a sigh.  
"Kotake," you warn her, "if you talk like that again, you'll be sitting in time-out."  
_"No _fair!" she shouts. You let out a sigh.  
She can _certainly _be troublesome.  
_"The tests are ready!" _Mrs Durian calls out from the office.


	582. Chapter Five Hundred and Eighty-One || is this a tih villain? you bet your fucking ass this is a tih villain. speaking of tih i should really fucking write it.

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: ???**

_It awakens.  
It seeks a soul so corrupt...a soul that can only be satisfied by one dabbling in the affairs of the wicked.  
It seeks something fouler. Something destructive. Something...chaotic.  
It sees them. Ones who are truly beyond saving.  
Ones with divine power in their possession.  
Ones who are acquainted with his mortal enemies.  
It knows it can use their bodies as leverage.  
And it will._


	583. Chapter Five Hundred and Eighty-Two || shopping plans?

**Time: 10:15 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Pianta Village, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good  
**

"Are you finished that test yet, honey?" Tessa asks Medli, crouching down next to her.  
"I _think _so," she replies, picking up the test she'd been writing on and passing it over. Tessa then heads into the office, where Mrs Durian has just finished marking Echo's test. All of the other childrens' tests have been marked, and everyone's filled out the forms they need to.  
"Alright," Mrs Durian murmurs as she reads the page Tessa had passed over to her. She begins to annotate the page with ticks, as well as a few notes here and there. "Hmm...this is quite interesting."  
"How'd she do?" Tessa inquires.  
"Judging from these responses," she explains while setting the page down, "it seems that it would be unnecessary for your daughter to enter kindergarten. I'd like to instead enrol her into the first grade. Is that alright with you?"  
"Of _course," _she says with a big smile. "I'll let her know the good news." As Tessa walks back outside, you and Mrs Durian follow her. "Hey, M! Guess what?" Medli looks up from the bug that Kotake's showing her.  
_"Please _don't tell me you're cooking dinner tonight..." she groans. Mrs Durian walks over to the duo.  
"You'll be in the same class as Princess Kotake this year," she explains to her.  
"Actually," Kotake protests, _"I'm _not going back to school. My mama _said _I don't have to."  
"I did _not _say that," you warn her. "Don't you want to go to school with Medli?"  
_"No!" _she shrieks. "As the Princess of Isle Delfino, _I _sayyou're not allowed to make me go to school!" You raise an eyebrow.  
"C'mon," Tessa tries to assure her. "It'll be _fun!"  
"School's never fun," _she grumbles.  
"Kotake's just being a _grump-_ass," Koume proudly reminds the rest of you. "Mama, can you please take me shopping for some new pencils?"  
"I'll take both of you," you decide.  
"You mind if I tag along?" Billie inquires.  
"Yeah," Nya adds on, "I need to pick up a few things for Lar."  
"Can I join you guys?" Lloyd inquires.  
"Ooh, don't forget me!" Birdie chirps.  
"I'd better go too," Aliya says while ruffling Mara's hair.  
"And so will Urbosa!" Junior chuckles, dragging his aunt over to the slowly forming group.  
"Can Kylee come with us?" Olivia asks, giving you a sweet smile.  
"Of course she can!" you assure her.  
"Mom!" Billie calls. "You want us to do Nova's shopping?"  
"It's a lovely day," Mrs Carta assures her, twirling a dark brown coil on her finger. "I think I'll tag along with you guys. You gonna do your shopping today, Tess?"  
"I _actually _have to work on something with Borg," she admits. "It's _kind _of important."  
"That's all good," Billie assures her.  
"Why don't _you _take Medli?" she asks Revali. "I'm sure it'll be fun!"  
_"What?!"_  
"C'mon! You _know _I need to get that thing done as soon as I can." He lets out a sigh.  
_"Very well..." _he mutters under his breath.  
"Dude," Cole assures him, "you're not gonna be the only guy. Kai, Lloyd and I are gonna tag along too."  
"Kai?" you query.  
"He was just on the phone to Skylor about whether or not their kiddo should start going to school," he elaborates, "and Skylor _agreed, _so...yeah."  
"In that case," you decide, "we'd better head off to the Coconut Mall!"  
"I'll take the others back to the castle," Ganondorf assures you.


	584. Chapter Five Hundred and Eighty-Three || shopping!

**Time: 11:32 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Coconut Mall, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Along with Lloyd, Nya, Urbosa and Kylee, you're busy heading through the mall. The others had decided to follow Birdie along her preferred tour of lunch, a snack, a drink to wash it down, another snack to tease the palate and _finally, _actual shopping.  
"So," you begin as you head into the stationary store, "I'll assign two guards per child of ours attending. I think it's best to be safe rather than sorry." All of the kids scramble around the store and excitedly head over to the colourful pencil case section.  
"Most certainly," Urbosa agrees, watching you take a shopping basket. She follows suit, and so do Lloyd, Nya and Kylee.  
"Is it _just _me...or are attacks on us _really _starting to gain frequency again?" Lloyd asks.  
_"I know, right?" _Nya whispers. _"Like...pretty much nothing happened to us in the five years we were all off doing our own thing."_  
"And the second we all gather together again..._bam," _Kylee winces. "The Overlord doesn't give _up, _does he?"  
"Ugh," she mutters, "I wish there was something I could do to help you guys with this whole _battle _thing. I mean...I'm not even technically part of the prophecy, so-"  
"Just because you don't have a clear role," you assure her, "that doesn't mean you aren't important to us."  
"Yeah," Lloyd adds on with a grin, "you're the brains of our team..._not _to mention that you control water. Like...I'd _kill _for those powers!"  
"You've already _got _the other four elements," she taunts him with a smile. You take two packets of graphite pencils off one shelf before placing them in your basket, followed by two erasers and two sharpeners.  
"I just remembered," Kylee decides. "Didn't Zelda say that someone with a piece of the Triforce can't control the Divine Beasts?"  
"Yes," Urbosa responds. "What makes you say that?"  
"I...do you think that means Revali won't be able to control Medoh anymore?"  
"I would _hope _not," she admits. "If that is the case, I _presume _Teba would act as Champion in his stead."  
"I remember reading in some of Mom's old notes that the Divine Beasts will only answer to certain people," Lloyd tells her. "What happens if Medoh starts refusing to take orders from Revali...but won't take orders from Teba _either?"  
_"Then we try _everyone _until we find _someone _who can control her," she proposes. "And we had best hope _that _someone is not aligned with the Overlord or any _other _villainous factions."  
"Don't go mentioning all this to Revali," Nya ushers you, Lloyd and Kylee. "That thing's his _life. _If he can't control Medoh anymore, he'll be _devastated!"_  
"We won't say a word," Lloyd promises. "But do you think we _ought _to talk to Zelda about this?"  
"Hmm..." you consider. "You know, I _wonder _if something's up with Mipha's Divine Beast too. Sidon mentioned that it was responding to his presence...as if it was doing everything he wanted it to do at the _right _time."  
"That is quite strange," Urbosa agrees. "Regardless, as a result of the Great Calamity a century ago, my father does have control over _all _of the Divine Beasts. It seems to be an exception to this..._'No Triforce-Holders Wielding the Power of the Divine Beasts' _rule."  
"What do you think brought Naboris towards Gerudo Town?" Kylee queries.  
"I'm not sure," she admits, "but she still answers to me."  
"They can be hacked," Lloyd reminds her. "I mean...the whole _Ganon _thing. And Tessa got Ruta to send Naboris a message via morse code the day before Mom..."  
"Yeah," you all whisper back quietly.  
"It's a good thing I've got eyes on each and every Divine Beast now," Nya decides. "Hell, I could probably act as a communication channel between all sixteen Champions."  
"We can never be too careful," Urbosa agrees. "We do _whatever _it takes to ensure that there is no repeat of what happened long ago."  
"And I'll do anything _I _can to whoop the asses of _anyone _who tries to stop us," Kylee adds on with a grin.

After collecting all of the supplies you need for Kotake and Koume, you head back out of the shop, where Cole and Kai are waiting while they chat away casually.  
"Hey, [Y/N]," Kai greets you with a grin. "How's it going?"  
"Just finished shopping," you explain. "The others are still inside, though."  
"Hey..._you're _friends with Revali, right?" Cole begins quietly.  
"I seriously don't know, to be honest..." you sigh as you sit down next to him. "It depends on your definition of a friend. Why...why do you ask?"  
"He seems a little off," he decides.  
"Yeah," Kai agrees. "He looked _pretty _uncomfortable. He was practically jumping at every noise."  
"Are you _sure _we're talking about the same man here?" you inquire. "That doesn't sound like him at _all."_  
"Maybe we should ask Zelda," Cole considers. "She _is_ his best friend."  
"What about Tessa?" Kai ponders.  
"You know how _she _is...she'll probably blab about it to Revali if we ask her!"  
"Ask Tessa _what?" _a voice asks. The three of you glance up to find Kylee standing there. She's carrying a paper bag in her hands, filled with Olivia's school supplies.  
"Hey, K," Kai waves. "Do you think something's up with Quill?"  
"Y'know..." she admits, taking a seat to your left, "I _do _think something's up with him. To be honest...I think Tessa's anxiety has rubbed off on him. Like...he's _always _checking his shoulder. Like he's afraid of something. But what does he have to be afraid of?"  
"A lot," Cole assures her. "His wife's pregnant, his daughter's an amputee, he had to _kill _someone...not to mention he's holding a part of the Triforce now. I dunno about _you _guys, but if that was me, I'd be _shitting _myself wondering what else is going to go wrong."  
"He was drinking some _pretty _potent stuff the other night," Kai adds on. "I thought he was gonna fuckin' pass _out _from how much he was drinking."  
"And he was _still _sober enough to be running around on a Divine Beast," Cole murmurs.  
"Not to mention he shot three _really _thin ropes with perfect aim," you add on.  
"What do you think, Kylee?" he inquires. "I mean, it's _pretty _clear something's going on, we're _not _stupid. Do we talk about it to Urbosa? Zelda? Teba or Saki? And do you think _Tessa _might be any help?"  
"To be honest...I think there's a _few _people we need to be keeping eyes on," she decides. "Violet doesn't seem to be doing too well, either."  
"Yeah," you agree. "I mean, they _did _have to go through a lot of shit together."  
"Maybe it's Bowser and Midna," Cole proposes. "Maybe _that's _fucking with them. I mean...I don't know how _I'd _feel if I was in their position."  
"Definitely," she concedes. "If things get worse for _either _of them, then I think we should try and point 'em towards some sort of counselling."  
"I wonder how they are..." you ponder.


	585. Chapter Five Hundred and Eighty-Four || i t / d o n ' t / e v e n / f e e l . . . l i k e / w e ' r e / f r i e n d s .

**Time: ???  
Location: Coconut Mall, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Violet Urutora of Ninjago  
Motives: ???**

As Violet walks along the pathway between the stores, she tries her best to avoid the flashing advertisements bombarding the details of sales in her face. She's not intrigued by the five percent off deal on lingerie and night gowns in the high-end fashion places, and the buy one get one free offer for hair vitamins at the chemist isn't piquing her interest either. She tries her best to avoid the vivid colours, the bright lights. The big, blocky numbers. _So _many numbers...  
"Violet," a voice calls out from the café to her right. Her eyes dart towards the table, and she almost immediately looks away. _"Violet."  
_"What?" she sneers at its owner. "Is threatening me not _good _enough for you?"  
But when she sees the look of concern on Revali's face, she can't help but to take a seat.

"What's up with _you?" _she repeats, although it's less harsh than before.  
"I've been thinking quite a bit," he murmurs. "About Bowser's death." She scoffs, but tries to hide it. However, her efforts are in vain, as he picks up on this and shakes his head in contempt.  
"You're the one playing with fire, Revali," she snaps. "What the Hell do you think you're even _doing, _working for my dad? You're _bound _to get caught one day, and _then _what? You'll be lucky if you get away with a life sentence for _killing _him."  
"It's not _about _the Overlord," he protests, "and it's _not _about people finding out I'm working for him."  
"Then what _is _it about?" she demands. For a while, he stares at the ground past Violet's shoulder. His eyes don't move, his body doesn't flinch. However, he seems to be in a state between relaxed and anxious...calm yet _not. _"Dude, Bowser's _dead. _You can't _change _that."  
"I know," he murmurs.  
"Then why are you still _moping _about it?"  
"Because he _isn't _the first person I've murdered in those circumstances." Violet finds herself smirking.  
"Marli and Avis_, _right?"  
"You knew?"  
"I _had _the feeling when they _mysteriously _both died on your tenth birthday that you'd be behind it. How'd you doit, anyway?"  
"The night before, I poisoned their food with Malice...and their water pitcher, for good measure. By the morning, they were _long _gone."  
"That's _fucked..." _she whistles. "And you _never _got caught?"  
"Why would my people suspect a boy who couldn't even use a bow?" he asks her.  
"Because you wanted vengence against your mom," she responds. "And I don't blame you. She abused the _shit _out of you. Don't think I haven't seen it..._I_ have my ways." She crosses her legs on the seat before leaning back in her seat.  
"And what about _you?" _he asks in an attempt to shift the conversation. "Anything of note _I _should know about?"  
"Wouldn't _you _like to know, Mr Elite?" she taunts. However, his stern expression demonstrates that he doesn't find her response amusing at _all. _"Look, I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm not worried about the Overlord, but I'm worried about _all _the people in my family who do _not _deserve targets on their backs if you tell him everything. I mean...he can fucking _have _Urbosa, Riju and [Y/N] if he wants, _I _don't give a fuck. But if he kills Harumi or Killow because _you _let it slip? Then I suppose Tessa, Teba and _all_ the other people who trust you would absolutely _love _to hear about all the shit you've been up to.So you can _fuck _off with all this _'I scratch your back, you scratch mine' _nonsense. We stopped being friends a _long _time ago, Revali, so the _sooner _you get that through your head, the better."


	586. Chapter Five Hundred and Eighty-Five || 【 Ｈａｃｋｅｒｇｉｒｌ (ハッカーガール) 】 [ Ganondorf X Reader ], also known by its alternative title of "Revali Abuse: A Comprehensive Guide To Making Your Favourite Flying Asshole Suffer" (featuring everyone, including you!)

**Time: 7:24 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're sitting in the library with Zelda, Peach and Wu. A couple of people are wandering around the library, while others are playing a few rounds of blackjack (as hosted by Garmadon) in the recreation room downstairs. Some people are out with their friends and/or family, while others have decided to crash in their rooms for the night. You take a sip of the earl grey tea that Wu's made you, leaning back in your seat on the large table.  
"So," you begin quietly, "I think it's getting to the point where everyone's thinking about kicking their asses into gear and starting their training."  
"Most certainly," Wu agrees. "I will be willing to provide _everyone _with training in Spinjitzu, and while the First Spinjitzu Master may not deem everyone worthy, some of the fighting techniques involved are _still _useful."  
"I will be more than happy to help train the Champions in regards to their Divine Beasts' controls," Zelda continues.  
"Lloyd gave me his mother's notes to study," Peach explains to the rest of you while clasping her hands together, "as well as the Opus of the Deities. There's been certain sections that I've struggled to comprehend...including a certain line in the centre." She takes out the leather-bound book, encrusted with gemstones and lined with gold, before setting it down onto the table and opening it. She flips a few pages to the left, before shaking her head and flipping four to the right. Her dainty hands smooth out the pages, to which she then points at a line on the right page.  
_"There will be a moment of interlude within the prophecy," _you read, _"a moment in which your time shall still for some time. A moment...before which one of your own shall betray you..." _You turn to the others. "Do...do you think this has something to do with the Overlord's spies in our castle?"  
"It's most likely the case," Zelda agrees. "Whoever it may be, we may never know. There's only three left, as Bowser is deceased..."  
"Clearly," you assure her, "we'll be finding out at _some _point in the future."  
"We _really _need Tessa here to discuss some of these things with us," she sighs. "I _know _she claims she only outlined the prophecy, but _she _still knows it better than any of us." Your eyes drift over to her shared office with Borg, Gadd, Unagami and Dyer; she's busy working at a strange contraption on her desk.  
"I'll ask her to come here," Wu decides.

While Wu makes his way over to the desk in true 'ancient Ninjagian sensei' fashion, you lean back in your seat, turning to face Zelda and Peach.  
"Earlier today," you explain, "I was having a discussion with Lloyd, Nya, Urbosa and Kylee, and then later Cole and Kai as well..."  
"Go on," Zelda ushers you.  
"Some _weird _things have been happening to a couple of the Divine Beasts," you admit. "When I visited him briefly in Zora's Domain, Sidon had claimed that he'd been able to make Ruta move...and, well, Naboris was thundering towards Gerudo Town the other day."  
"It is quite strange," she agrees. "I'll ask Purah to take a look at them."  
"There was also another topic of conversation related to the Divine Beasts," you continue in a quieter voice, not wanting Tessa to overhear. "It's about one of the Champions."  
"Who?" Peach asks.  
"Revali," you answer. "We're worried that now he's got part of the Triforce of Power...he won't be able to pilot Medoh...that the Divine Beast will no longer answer to him."  
_"I was afraid that may be the case," _Zelda murmurs quietly. "Training to become a Champion is no easy task. Whoever takes Revali's place would most _certainly _have to gain a deep understanding of Medoh's mechanisms before they could even _think _about commanding her about. And even then...she may not answer to them."  
"Who do you think would be the most likely person to take his place?" you ask him.  
"I suspect that role might go to Teba," she explains, "although...I don't wish to force the role upon him. I don't wish to force the role upon _anyone."  
_"So...it could be _any _of the Rito?" Peach inquires.  
"It could be _anyone _that Medoh chooses to answer to," she responds. "We might not know for a while, yet."  
"Do you think we break the news to Revali?" you ask the other two.  
_"What _news?" a voice murmurs behind you. You glance up from your seat to find Revali standing there with his arms crossed over his chest; Tessa's next to him and carrying both of their children, asleep, in her arms. Wu's to their right. Zelda glances to you, as if she wishes to ask for permission to tell him. You nod your head.  
"Revali," she begins in a soft voice, "I need you to sit down and listen to what we have to tell you."  
"What's the matter?" he continues. "Did I do anything wrong? Is anyone _mad _with me?"  
"Not at all," you tell him, "but I think you ought to hear what we have to say."  
"Well?" he prompts the two of you, sitting down on another seat. Tessa and Wu join him. "Flap _to _it!" However, you're struggling to find the words to speak, and it's clear Zelda is hesitating as well. Peach offers Revali a sympathetic glance, which makes him frown at the three of you.  
"Because you have a piece of the Triforce bestowed upon you," Zelda finally decides, "you may not be able to pilot Medoh anymore." You're expecting him to gasp in an outrageous manner, perhaps laugh and assure you all he's perfectly capable.  
But he just nods his head quietly.  
_"I figured that may be the case," _he murmurs.

**\- - -**

"...and that day, Medoh simply wouldn'tanswer to me," he explains. "It wasn't much, but I was attempting to see if she'd received any messages via morse code from Naboris, Ruta or Rudania. Yet...I wasn't able to see."  
"That's quite unfortunate," Wu agrees, stroking his beard. "I'm afraid I can't tell you how to gain back control, for I don't understand enough on the matter."  
"Isn't there something we can do to give control _back _to him?" Tessa worries. "I mean...I can mess around with the Divine Beasts a _little, _but I can't make them move, and I _can't _make them attack, so I'm no help."  
"We will have to find someone who can train to take Revali's place," Zelda suggests. "May I ask...are there certain people who've spent some time onboard Medoh over the past five years?"  
"Only Tessa and our children," Revali tells her. He glances over to the three, turning his attention to his son and daughter. _"I don't think they're quite old enough to be piloting a Divine Beast around."_  
"Do you think we should ask Teba?" Tessa suggests.  
"He's one of the select few I'd trust to place Medoh in the care of," he agrees.  
"Do...do you think we should head out to Rito Village and see?" you inquire.  
"It _is _of the utmost importance that we find someone," Zelda declares.  
"It's only seven-thirty in the morning over there," Peach tells the rest of you.  
"Most people are awake by then," Revali assures her. "I..._suppose _we should just get this over with. Right now."  
"I'll stay here and let everyone know where you've gone," she promises him.  
"I'd better go and get the Sword of Sols in case there's any trouble," you tell the others. "I'll meet you in the portrait gallery."

**\- - -**

When you reach your floor, you walk out to find that Kotake and Koume are busy sliding across the polished, tiled floor on their socks. They giggle with glee. Kotake tumbles over and quickly rolls in order to soften her fall.  
"Hello," you tell them with a smile as you crouch down to their height. "What are you two up to?"  
"We're just playing a game," Koume decides.  
"We're seeing who can slide along the floor the _fastest!" _Kotake giggles to you.  
"Sounds like fun!"  
"Yeah!" they both exclaim. It's at this point that Ganondorf opens the door leading into your room, stepping out into the hallway.  
"Good evening," he begins with a smile, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
"Hello," you greet him back. "I've just got to hop over to Hyrule for a couple of hours or so..."  
"Why's that?"  
"We need to make sure Revali can still control Medoh...and if he can't, we have to find a replacement. You wanna tag along?"  
"You go ahead," he assures you. "I'll stay here and look after the girls."  
"Thank you," you whisper to him, reaching up on your tip-toes and giving him a kiss. You then turn towards your daughters. "You two want pizza for dinner?"  
"Pizza?!" Kotake cheers. "Yeah!" You reach into the pocket of your trousers and pull out some coins before handing them over to Ganondorf.  
"Here you go," you tell him. He tucks a lock of your hair behind your ear before leaning in to give you another kiss.  
"Stay safe, alright?"  
"I will," you promise him.


	587. Chapter Five Hundred and Eighty-Six || [M/N] Ex Machina

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: Good**

"Can you hear me?"  
Misako places the back of her hand against the other woman's forehead, checking her temperature in order to make sure that she's alright. Although she feels fine, she appears to be shivering. She wonders if she's about to break out into a fever.  
"Midna," she repeats, "can you hear me?"  
_"Please...please don't do this to me," _Midna whimpers, tensing up as her head rocks from side to side.  
"It's me..._Misako."_  
Midna jolts awake, almost immediately screaming her head off.  
"Midna, it's okay!" the Ninjagian tries to plead with her. "I'm here for you...I'm not going anywhere..."  
"You...you're _alive!" _Midna shrieks. _"I'm _alive!"  
"That's right," she assures her in a gentle, quiet tone. "We're both alive."  
"But...but _how?"_  
"I think [M/N] ought to explain to you."

Midna sits upright, watching on as the Goddess of the Sun approaches her with her usual aura of grace and dignity.  
"My dear _Midna..." _[M/N] tells her with a smile. "You have been asleep for several days, but do not fret. You're safe, and _that's _all that matters."  
"What's going on?" Midna demands, clutching at her chest while staring at Misako in complete and utter shock. She'd thought Misako had surely _perished _at the hand of King Boo, yet...apparently he _hadn't. _"Misako, how are you surviving the Ethereal Divide?! You're only _human!"_  
"Misako is a mortal incarnation of the goddess Lanayru," [M/N] explains to her, "and it is in her current form that she has been able to turn the tides of the Heroes in their favour." Midna's practically speechless, instead opting to throw her arms around the Ninjagian archaeologist. She'd been _sure _that Misako had died. Humans don't just survive the void of the Ethereal Divide. And she can _tell _she's still human from the warmth of her embrace, from the soft touch of her hair against Midna's face.  
"That's how I survived King Boo banishing me to the Ethereal Divide," Misako adds on.  
"But...how did _I _survive?" Midna murmurs.  
"You are a descendant of Demise, as well as the incarnation of the goddess Dinraal," [M/N] elaborates. "Much like Misako, you were able to survive _because _of this."  
"But enough of that," Misako adds on. "However did you get here in the _first _place? Did you run into the Overlord? King Boo? Or perhaps you got caught up with-"  
"Revali," she interrupts her. _"He _did this to me."  
For a while, Misako can only stare at her in complete and utter shock.  
She doesn't believe what she's hearing.  
"[M/N]..." she slowly begins, "does this have anything to do with what you were told by Urbosa and Nastasia?"  
"I'm afraid so, Misako," the Light Deity sighs back in response.  
Both Misako and Midna are in shock now.

"So it's true..." Misako murmurs. "The Overlord has control over one of our own."  
"He had control over Bowser and Urbosa," [M/N] continues quietly. "And he _still _has control over Kai, alongside Revali. Yet...it seems like he has no further usefor Kai than to simply act as a spy."  
"What's so special about _Revali _that _Kai _isn't capable of reproducing by himself?" Midna frowns.  
"His connections," [M/N] explains in a quiet tone. "He's married to the ideator of the prophecy...his best friend is the Princess of Hyrule...he's on good terms with the Overlord's arch-nemeses...he's _right _where the Overlord wants him."  
"We _have _to stop this before he gets himself killed," Midna decides sternly.  
"I'm afraid his future is set in stone," she assures her. "Bowser isn't the first person that Revali has taken the life of, and he will be _far _from the last. The corrupt force embedded within his being by the Overlord is being quelled by the power of the Triforce, yet...this force is beginning to fight back. And I am afraid it won't be long until another person falls at his hand."  
"What can we do?" she demands.  
"I have eyes of my own," she promises. "The one I have been guiding personally has been reporting back to me all she can about the Overlord and his plans to slowly weed out each and every Hero, using Revali as the means. It is with this advice that we can offer suggestions and signs to the four who hold the Triforce of Wisdom, suggestions and signs that they can then hopefully incorporate into their lives that will at least slow the rate of these killings, if not stemming them completely. She has compiled evidence, including the true circumstances of your disappearance, Midna."  
"Does she know when he's going to strike again?" Misako inquires.  
"I'm afraid it won't be very long until he is given a new order to assassinate someone," she admits. "Thankfully, the Light Deities have been able to intervene."  
"How so?" Midna asks.  
"From now on...Revali will _no _longer be able to pilot Medoh, and subsequently, will have no power as a Champion. However, it is up to the Divine Beast _itself _as to who is chosen as its pilot. It will most likely choose one who has spent a considerable amount of time onboard."  
"But who _else _is boarding Medoh?" Misako queries. "I've been told reaching her is troublesome, even for most of the Rito."  
"I've been told by Zelda that Revali often takes his daughter onboard," Midna assures her.  
"He has a _daughter _now?"  
"Her name is Medli," she answers. "She is the _splitting _image of her father...it's unlike _anything _I've ever seen before."  
"I wish I could return..." she murmurs. "Return to my son...and my granddaughter. And my dear _Montgomery..."_  
"In time, Misako," [M/N] assures her before directing her attention back to the vast skies of ink before her. "For now, I wish to call attention to the Overlord's _next _target...the Mayor of Wuhu Island, who is also the Champion of Divine Beast Vah Maku. It is inevitable that he _too _will suffer, just as Bowser has. However, I _have _had a word to the denizens of the Cloud Kingdom, and they know of a fitting replacement...a replacement that shall hopefully deter him from attacking any more innocent people."  
"Who would this replacement be?"  
"For you both to understand why this replacement is fitting, I must _first _explain who she is, and why she is vital to Isle Delfino's history..."


	588. Chapter Five Hundred and Eighty-Seven || You can probably guess that this is the lead-up to the inevitable Skylanders chapter. I mean, Hackergirl is pretty much a homage to the games, shows and movies I consumed in my adolescence, so eat pant.

**Time: N/A, presumed daytime  
Location: The Cloud Kingdom  
Subject/s: The Golden Queen of the Sky Islands  
Motives: Good**

"I'll admit," the Golden Queen tells Eon and Jet as the three make their way towards the border of the Cloud Kingdom, "that _Urbosa _sounds like she knows what she's doing."  
"I'd expect _nothing _less of her," Jet agrees. "She's _quite _the seasoned veteran when it comes to warfare and politics."  
"You sound like that _battle _strategy textbook that was prescribed to the first year cadets last semester," she chuckles back to him.  
"I _did _write it, you know," he assures her. She rolls her eyes while setting her staff on the ground.  
"You're _starting _to sound like Kaossandra," she reminds him. _"Don't _make me laugh."  
"Speaking of Kaossandra," Eon pipes in, "I _do _believe there's some training she suggested for the Light Elementals that involves expertise from elemental masters of the earth and sky."  
"She should have just asked for us by _name, _Master Eon," Jet tells him in a joking manner. It's at this point that the three reach the border to the Cloud Kingdom; the Golden Queen spies several strange dots of various hues floating in the far distance, followed by a tiny speck of deep grey.

"Do you see that?" the Golden Queen murmurs, pointing over to the distance.  
"Hmm, I _do _see that," Eon agrees. "I wonder what in the name of the Deities it could be..."  
"It's _probably _just the Skylanders messing about," Jet assures the duo. "It _is _a Tuesday, after all. Those villains _do _seem to be quieter on Tuesdays, and I don't _blame _them."  
"I'll admit," he sighs, "I was _rather _annoyed that I missed Taco Tuesday today."  
"It's not every _day _you get to see someone from the Sunshine Realm," he tries to argue in a playful tone.  
"But we see you every day," the Golden Queen retorts in a flat tone. They turn their attention back towards the dots. These dots are gradually approaching. "What are they _up _to?"  
"You'd better tell them to stay away from the border," Jet ushers Eon. "The last time a group of Skylanders wandered into here without invitation, they got into a _Din-_awful amount of trouble."  
"Hmm..." Eon murmurs, stroking his beard as he watches the dots begin to take on subtle details. "Something is telling me that they aren't approaching at their own will."  
"You're right," he agrees. _"Isn't _that Spyro and Cynder hurtling towards the border?" He points up to two of the purple dots.  
"And there's Eruptor and _Wolfgang,"_ the Golden Queen adds on, raising a hand in the direction of an orange dot.  
"And _there's _Dr Krankcase," Eon continues, noting a green and brown dot.  
"Not to mention that little _elf _friend of yours, Jet," she adds on to the other green and brown dot.  
"And _aren't _those lot Flynn, Cali and_ Hugo?"  
"Not_ to mention Kaossandra and the elder of Woodburrow!"  
"But _what _in the name of the Deities is that thing _following _them? And _why _are they all approaching-"  
It's at this point that a thunderous crack causes them all to jump.  
The speck, having grown into a flash, collides with the Golden Queen's head, causing her to stumble backwards and fall onto the path._  
"Goldie!" _both Jet and Eon call out in fear. As they crouch down by her side to make sure that she's alright, they notice that she's beginning to twitch and jolt violently.  
"What's _happening _to her, Master Eon?" Jet worries.  
"I'm not sure," he responds in a gruff voice, "but I _do _think we ought to take her back to the Academy-"  
A blast of energy sends Eon and Jet flying through the air before they have the chance to finish their thoughts.


	589. Chapter Five Hundred and Eighty-Eight || more fighting, yo!

**Time: 8:00 AM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Rito Village, Hebra Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

This time, you're well-prepared for the cold; Ganondorf had agreed to let you borrow his cape, so you've fashioned it with a hood and a lot of fabric bundled around the shoulders. In addition to this, you've got a long-sleeved top and some leggings underneath your gi; you hope this will provide an additional level of warmth to you. Wu stands next to you, carrying one of his favourite teal tea cups in his hand, from which he drinks his usual citrusy choice of earl grey. Zelda's got a fluffy, white poncho draped over her shoulders; still, her cheeks are bright red in this cold. To your left, Tessa is busy looking at the screen of her Sheikah Slate and tapping a few keys. She's dressed in an outfit very similar to her husband's, save for no fancy chestplate and no shoulder pauldrons. The scarf she's wearing is also an orange to purple gradient, instead of the sky blue that all of the Champions tend to wear. She's wearing a black backpack over one shoulder.  
"Okay," she murmurs. "Medoh's up on the rock...as she _should _be."  
_"I'm sleepy..." _Medli whispers to Revali. _"Why do I feel sleepy? It's supposed to be daytime..."_  
"You're used to Isle Delfino's time," Zelda explains to her. "It's still night-time over there."  
"But _I _wanna be used to _this _time!" she whines. "I wanna see who gets to pilot _Medoh!"_  
"Now _now, _dear," Revali assures her, "you _need _your rest."  
"I don't _wanna _rest!" she cries.  
_"Did you bring it, Tessa?" _he murmurs to his wife.  
_"Bring what?" _Tessa responds. His eyes dart to the backpack, and she nods her head. "Yeah, I was going to see if Medli wanted to test it out."  
"Test _what _out?" Medli frowns. Tessa sets her Sheikah Slate back onto her belt before taking off the backpack and setting it down on the ground. She opens it and pulls out a strange, metallic device that seems to be made of the same materials that Kylee's bionic arm had been made of. "Ooh, did _Kylee _make it?"  
_"I _made it, silly," she laughs back as she approaches her and starts to attach the prosthetic leg. "It's very special...you can make it move _just _like your normal leg."  
"Really?"  
"Yep!" Tessa takes her into her arms before setting her down onto the ground. "Why don't you test it out?"  
At those words, Medli looks rather hesitant.

To begin with, Medli doesn't move; frozen to the spot as she tries to figure out whether or not she wants to attempt to walk. She pokes her new prosthetic, listening to the muted metallic tone caused by her hand.  
"It _won't _work," she finally mutters under her breath.  
"Oh, sweetie..." Tessa consoles her, crouching down to her height. She places a hand on her cheek. "I _know _it's scary, but it can _help _you."  
"How would _you _know what it feels like?" she protests. In response, Tessa takes off her glasses and pockets them.  
"There," she decides. "That's how I know what it feels like."  
"But you _still _have eyeballs."  
"Doesn't mean they _work _right. Without these, everything's blurry to me, and I have to _squint_ to try and see. But _with _these..." Tessa pauses to put her glasses back on. "I don't even have to _think _about squinting. It's like your new leg. It means you don't have to hop around all the time, and it _also _means you're not hurting your real leg."  
"Dad?" she asks quietly as she glances over to Revali, still clutching at Tessa's leg. "Is she telling the truth? Or is she lying like the time we got those needles and she said they wouldn't hurt?"  
"She's telling the truth, dear," he promises her. "Why don't you try walking over towards Queen [Y/N]? It's not far." She lets out a sigh and turns away from him, beginning to take a step towards you. She seems to be wobbling with her earliest steps, but as she gets closer and closer, you notice that she's gaining confidence in her ability. A big smile breaks out across her face, to which she starts to run towards you. Her arms are outstretched, and soon, she jumps into your arms. As she gives you a hug, the two of you can't help but to giggle.  
"Well done, Medli!" you congratulate her. "You did a great job of that! Now...why don't you go back to your mama?" She shakes her head.  
_"I _wanna go back to my _dad," _she assures you, earning plenty of laughs. It's at this point that Zelda turns to face the aforementioned.  
"Before we gather everyone," she tells him, "we had _best _check to see if you can pilot Medoh. I shall go with you."  
"We'll go and let Elder Kaneli know what's going on," Tessa adds on.  
"I shall go with you," Wu agrees.  
"C'mon, Medli," she ushers her daughter as Revali passes their son over to her. "Why don't you try and climb up those stairs?"  
"What do you want _me _to do?" you inquire.  
"Hmm..." Wu considers. "You had better join Tessa and I, [Y/N]."

While you walk up the stairs, you notice that there's a Shy Guy and a Toad leaning against a fence, asking questions to a couple of Rito guards. Their voices seem awfully familiar...  
"Is that _you _two, Toadie and Shy?" you ask them finally.  
"Queen [Y/N]?" the Mushroom Kingdomer queries.  
"Is...is _that _really you?" the Koopa Kingdomer adds on.  
"Yeah," you smile. It's at this point they spot Medli.  
_"Hey, _it's one of those kids from the _tea _shop at Shogun Studios!" Toadie exclaims. Medli almost immediately shies away behind Tessa's leg.  
"Oh, honey..." she chuckles, ruffling her hair. "They won't bite!"  
"What's up?" you ask the duo of travellers.  
"Well," Shy admits, "apparently there was some _conflict _here involving the Koopa Troop, and Princess Peach asked us if we could talk about it to the elder of this village."  
"I'm sorry," one of the guards apologises to him, "but unless you're accompanied by someone _from _the village, you aren't allowed to see Elder Kaneli-"  
"They're with _me, _ass-wipes," Medli proclaims. Tessa's jaw drops.  
"And _where _the Hell did you hear that?!" she demands.  
"I heard Miss Birdiecall Dad that one day," she responds. The two guards have to hide their laughter.  
"I mean..." the second guard decides, "Medli _technically _is someone from the village...so we wouldn't be breaking any rules by allowing her to let these two up to Kaneli's house."  
"Go on, kiddo," the first guard ushers her. "Why don't you take those two over to see the elder? We'll stay behind and talk with your mother, alright?"  
"Mama?" she retorts. "But _she's _boring. All she _does _is talk. All day, _every _day! Doesn't it make you sleepy?" With a smile, Tessa rolls her eyes.  
"I shall join them," Wu assures her. "We shall meet you and [Y/N] up there."

You turn to face the two guards again. It's at this point that Tessa seems to be worried, although she attempts to hide it.  
"Good morning, Mrs Quill," the first guard greets her. "What brings _you _here?"  
"Actually...I was about to talk to the elder about it," she admits, "but...I'm worried that Revali isn't able to pilot Medoh anymore-"  
"By Din's _Fire," _the second guard murmurs; the first unable to speak due to his dropped jaw. "Did he quit? Has he fallen _ill? _Is he going to _die?!"_  
"Actually," she assures him, "it's in relation to a woman named Midna...who was the Twilight Realm's princess."  
"Wait..._was?" _the first frowns. You bow your head down.  
"I'm afraid Princess Midna was cast away into a realm she may never return from," you explain quietly. "Being in this realm is _essentially _a death sentence, although it is possible for beings to survive it."  
"That sounds _awful," _the second admits, clutching onto her spear a little tighter. "Did our Champion witness it firsthand?"  
"He did," Tessa explains to them. "And...something she gave him before she departed is _why _he is unable to pilot Medoh anymore-"  
"We don't know that," you blurt out.  
"As I was _saying..." _she continues, "that something just so happens to be a piece of the Triforce...a fragment from the Triforce of Power, to be precise."  
"Wow..." the first guard murmurs. "We've heard the stories from our grandparents...but we _didn't _think _we _ever had the power to hold the Triforce. It's always been two Hylians and a Gerudo...or some weird _pig _monster."  
"Like a _Hinox?" _the second inquires.  
"No...I'm _pretty _sure you're thinking of a Moblin."  
"A _Moblin? _Are you going _senile, _you old hoot?!"  
"Like a _Hinox _is any more reasonable! I'm _sure _your eggs are scrambled!"  
"Hey," Tessa tries to usher the two, "cool it. All that matters now is that _he _has the Triforce of Power. I don't know _why, _I don't know _how. _Revali has the Triforce of Power, and _I _can't change that-"  
"What's going on?" Zelda asks. She lands on the ground, and moments later, Revali lands next to her. The two guards stare at him for a while.  
"Is it _true?" _the first finally inquires.  
Almost immediately, Revali shoots a glare at Tessa.

"They _asked _me," she tells him in a stern tone.  
"And is it your place to _discuss _these things?" he snaps,  
"I see _you're _looking forward to night number two on the couch," she warns.  
"Why don't _you _sleep on the couch for once?"  
"Because I'm _pregnant, _wind-bag!"  
"And _who's_ fault isthat?!"  
"You know _damn _well you played a fuckin' role in it."  
"Now isn't the time for jokes!"  
"No pun intended_...motherfucker."_  
They both fall silent as their son wakes up.  
For a few moments, Komali stares at Tessa with tears starting to well in his eyes. He blinks, and as he does so, his face screws up. You wince, knowing what's about to happen. From the faces of everyone else present, it seems like _they _know what's about to happen.  
"No, no, honey!" Tessa tries to plead with him. "Don't cry! It's okay! _It's okay!"_  
But nothing can stop him from proceeding to wail.  
_"Now _you've done it," Revali mutters under his breath. She shoots a glare at him.  
"He's _tired," _she tries to protest over his wails. Their child almost immediately reaches out for Zelda, but Revali takes him.  
"Aren't _you _the observant one today, Teresa?" he hisses at her, his voice seething with sarcasm. His tone only makes the boy cry even louder.  
"Oh, for _Hylia's _sake," Zelda snaps at the two before taking Komali away from Revali. It doesn't take long for the child to calm down. He watches Tessa intently. "Must you two _always _bicker like there's no tomorrow?!"  
"Yeah," you add on. "It feels like I'm listening to you two fight _every _single day. Doesn't it get _old?" _With a heavy sigh, Tessa takes Komali away from Zelda.  
"I'm going to bed," she mutters. _"Don't_ wake me up."  
And with that, she storms away, heading up the stairs.

Wu looks quite confused as he and Medli walk back down the stairs, followed by Toadie and Shy.  
"What seems to be the matter?" the Ninjagian inquires, appearing genuinely confused.  
"Never mind," Revali murmurs. "Let _everyone _know that they are to gather at...the landing." And with that, he storms off in the other direction.  
"Oh, dear..." he sighs. "I wish there was something I could do to help."  
"There's _no _saving those two," Zelda mutters, and quite angrily at that. "All they ever _do _is argue. It doesn't matter what...it _doesn't _matter who started it..."  
"I think they need a break," you tell her. _"Especially _him. I think we forget that he's gone through a _lot _of stress, and it isn't really fair that we expect him to keep his head high and pretend everything's alright." You pause for a few moments before turning towards Wu. "Our daughters are going to see a counsellor after their first day of school...and I think he should probably see one, too. I mean...considering _everything _that's happened, I'm shocked he hasn't lost the plot yet."  
"You're quite right," he agrees, facing Zelda. "Is there any way you could help organise such a thing?"  
"I shall try my best," she responds, "but you know how Revali can be sometimes."  
"A stubborn _jack-ass?" _you prompt. The Hylian princess smiles, but she almost immediately tries to hide it.  
"Why don't _you _talk to him, Sensei Wu?" she inquires. "You're quite knowledgeable in certain areas. And while you're doing this, I shall gather all of the Rito and summon them to the meeting place that Revali has specified."  
"I'll take Queen [Y/N] over there," Medli promises her. Zelda smiles and crouches down to her height.  
"Why, _thank _you!" she giggles. "You're _quite _the helpful one, aren't you? _I _ought to hire you as my personal assistant!"  
You can't help but to smile as Medli beams with pride.


	590. Chapter Five Hundred and Eighty-Nine || plans

**Time: 8:17 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Lord Garmadon of the Underworld  
Motives: Good**

Garmadon is in the reading room of Delfino Castle's library, alongside Lloyd, Harumi, Echo, Mipha, Daruk and Urbosa. He'd been trying to do some reading by himself, but the other six had decided that the reading room would make a _perfect _place for conversation. The Oni has to admit, while he'd been intending to read, he _is _intrigued by their conversations. Their topics are quite trivial, ranging from the forecasted weather for the next couple of days to their plans for the weekend.  
However, he knows that their conversation will take a turn soon.

"So..." Lloyd sighs from his seat, flipping over the page in a catalogue from a shopping centre. He squints at the page for a few moments before tilting his head to the side. "How do you think that search for Medoh's new pilot is going?"  
"Did you hear about that?" Harumi adds on in her own armchair.  
"I did hear," Mipha replies quietly, setting down her cup of tea on the coffee table in front of her. "Didn't [Y/N] and Princess Zelda head off alongside Revali and Tessa?"  
"As well as my brother," Garmadon adds on.  
"I have to say," Urbosa admits to the rest of the group, "I _do_ feel quite sorry for Revali. While he doesn't like to admit it, Medoh is his pride and joy."  
"He's going through a lot right now," Lloyd agrees. "I honestly don't know how he hasn't had a nervous breakdown yet."  
"He was _never_ one to show how he's feeling on the outside," she assures him, resting one leg on top of the other. "While the boy _does _tick me off sometimes, I _have _to commend his ability to keep his head high and soldier on."  
"Still," Daruk argues, "he _needs _to take a break, Urbosa. He'll work 'imself into the _ground _if he doesn't."  
"I might be able to organise something for him and Tessa," Harumi proposes, clasping her hands together. "I have a holiday house in Birchwood...it's sitting on three acres of land. It's got plenty of stuff around, _including_ an archery range that Zane and P.I.X.A.L like to practise in sometimes, which'd be _perfect _for Revali. The only people who really use the house itself are the cleaners who go there every couple of months. I let them stay for a couple of nights as thanks for cleaning. Aside from that...I don't really use it. Everything'sjust gathering dust."  
"Speaking of the house," Lloyd adds on with a chuckle, "Harumi and I decided to take Echo there once when she was...was it one? Three?"  
"When she was two," she elaborates.  
"Anyway," he continues, "we _only_ stayed there one night because it was winter, and the wind was _really _strong. It sounded like _monsters _were howling in the hallway. Echo wouldn't stop freaking out, and we had to take her home the next morning because she kept on crying while she was inside." From her seat on the lounge, Echo raises an eyebrow at Lloyd before taking a little notepad from the pocket of her dress, opening it up and scribbling a few words down. She then shows her parents those words.  
"I wasn't crying _that_ much," Harumi reads before starting to giggle. "Oh, Echo...I think you _were _crying that much..." Echo pauses for a moment, brushing back her silvery hair before jotting down some more words.  
"Stop being buttholes, Mom and Dad," Lloyd reads out. "Hey, what did _I _do, Echo?!" He and Harumi start laughing again, to which Garmadon joins in. Soon, Urbosa and Daruk follow suit. Mipha watches the group in silence, trying to manage a giggle of her own but failing. She bows her head down before clasping her hands together and standing up.  
"I am terribly sorry," she tells the others, "but I do need some water. I shall be back in around five minutes or so."  
"Take all the time you need, Mipha," Lloyd assures her with a smile. "We'll be waiting for you." And with that, Mipha leaves the room...albeit quite abruptly.

Urbosa lets out a yawn while Echo clambers up into Harumi's seat, wrapping her arms around her mother and staring at the others.  
"I'll admit," the former tells the others, "I'll never understand how some of you can stay up all night playing those _video _games."  
"Yeah," Daruk agrees. "What happened to a good night's _rest?"_  
"You'll understand one day," Lloyd assures them with a grin before turning to face Garmadon. "Hey, is it okay if you look after Echo for me tomorrow afternoon? I've been _meaning _to do something but I haven't had the chance to." At those words, Harumi finds herself hiding a smile, which intrigues the Hyruleans.  
"And what's _this _about?" Urbosa asks with a smile.  
"Oh," Garmadon assures him, "the boy's planning on _wooing _your Zora friend."  
"It's not like that!" he tries to protest. "I'm just asking her out on a date!"  
"A _date, _eh?" Daruk asks Lloyd. "Y'know, Birdie's _mother _asked me out on one of those dates."  
"How was it?" Urbosa inquires.  
"Haven't gone yet," he admits, "but I'll let ya' know how it goes."  
"And how about you, Harumi?"  
"I'm not really into dating, to be honest," the Ninjagian empress responds while picking at her nails. "I've got other things to worry about...like looking after my daughter and looking after the millions of _crybabies _who complain to me about the city's mayor _they _elected."  
"That's fair," she agrees before turning to Garmadon.  
"No," he responds before Urbosa has the chance to even ask. "Never again." She nods her head, and it's at that point she starts to let out a hefty sigh.  
"If it's not rude to request it at this hour...I need advice."  
"Knock yourself out," Harumi assures her. "We're all friends here." Urbosa takes in a deep breath, causing Garmadon to raise an eyebrow.  
"It's about my nephew."

"Ever since the death of his parents," Urbosa begins quietly, "Junior hasn't been the same. It's like he's a _shell _of his former self."  
"Yeah," Lloyd agrees, "I've noticed. The kid's always moping around the place, and I don't _blame _him, to be honest."  
"It's been hard on Wendy, too," Harumi adds on. "How old's she now?"  
"Twelve," Garmadon explains. "Two years older than her brother."  
"I fear that it may take _decades _for them to recover from the deaths of Bowser and Midna," Urbosa admits to the others, "that is, if they _do _ever recover. And while they are _well _within their rights to spite Revali for what he did to their father...I _don't _think it would've been what Bowser had wanted."  
"This'd be the point I'd suggest you seek out _Wu's _advice," he advises her. "Whatever _that_ old geezer has up his sleeve is _bound _to help Junior and Wendy in some way."  
"And what's the catch?"  
"He's not exactly _here _to offer any words of wisdom." That statement causes Urbosa to consider her own thoughts for a few moments. Daruk gets up from his chair.  
"It's _high _time I headed off to bed," he declares. "I'll catch you all tomorrow. If you need anything, just give me a shout."  
"Good night," Harumi bids him farewell.  
"Have a good sleep," Lloyd adds on. As he walks out, Harumi turns towards Echo, who appears to be getting rather sleepy. She scoops her daughter up in her arms before smiling to the others.  
_"I'd better take this little one to bed," _she whispers. _"We'll see you in the morning." _Lloyd stands up and gives his daughter a hug.  
"Good night, Echo," he tells her. "I hope you sleep well." She gives her father a smile, and it's at this point that Harumi carries her out of the room. For a few moments, Lloyd considers leaving, but instead, he turns to face the other two remaining. "I...really don't know how to go about this date. I mean...what if Mipha doesn't accept? I...it's just..._she _and Link were a thing once, and I don't know if she still has feelings towards him or not."  
"Perhaps you can ask her that yourself," Urbosa suggests. Lloyd takes in a deep breath.  
_"I _dunno," he sighs. "I...I feel like it's a bit too intrusive to be asking her at this point. Maybe I'll ask her another day."  
"If you two _truly _love each other," Garmadon advises, "then you won't have to ask her at all, because you'll _know _the answer."  
"I...have no idea what that means, Dad." At those words, Urbosa places a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.  
"I'm sure you'll do just fine," she assures him. "In fact, why don't you just ask Mipha on this little date _now?"_  
"Are _you _two trying to get rid of me?" he asks with a sly grin.  
"Of _course _we aren't," she retorts, although there's a smile on her face. "Go _on, _now."  
"Whatever," he scoffs. Lloyd places a hand on the brass doorknob of the reading room's mahogany and spruce door before glancing back towards the two.  
"Y'know...sometimes I get the feeling Mom's still here in spirit."  
"Off with you," Garmadon ushers him with a smirk.  
Now, it's only Garmadon and Urbosa left.

"I do think it'd be a good idea to take Junior and Wendy away from everything for a few days or so," Urbosa begins as she gets up from her seat, "but I'm not sure _what."_  
"My father took Wu and I fishing after my mother passed," Garmadon tells her. "It was out on a lake in the northern region of Ignacia. I never caught anything, but the tranquility did provide a level of ease...it helped to keep my mind off things. Perhaps it will do so for them."  
"I can only hope. I'd do _anything _to see them smile...even just _once _more."  
"They're only children, Urbosa. There will be _plenty _of opportunities for them to make happier memories."  
"I know."  
"If it would make you feel better...I'll be more than happy to take them on this trip. But there'll be a catch."  
"Go on."  
"You'll be joining us."  
"Why _wouldn't _I be joining you? Montgomery...why do you _ask?"  
"No _reason."  
"No reason."  
"That's quite right. No reason. _Now, _we shall be leaving by midnight, so meet me by the Ignacia painting with _anything _you may wish to bring."  
"As in..._tonight?"_  
"Yes."  
"I _don't _think Junior and Wendy are going to be too happy with that."  
"It's not _them _I'm worried about. By Yin's beard, I expect _Kammy _will be displeased with you."  
"So be it. This is for _them, _not _her."  
_"Good."


	591. Chapter Five Hundred and Ninety || stage 0.5

**Time: 8:22 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess Mipha of Zora's Domain  
Motives: ???**

As Mipha cups her hands beneath the running tap, she watches the water pooling in her palms. It's cool, yet gives a strange, ethereal warmth to her mind. In a way, it reminds her of her home. With all of the cascading waterfalls. And all of the tranquil trickles of water. Of days where she'd sit upon Divine Beast Vah Ruta's spout alongside Link. Days where she'd explore some of the hidden caverns with her younger brother. Where she'd listen to bards playing all sorts of songs...listen to travellers' tales of a land beyond her own. It brings her back to a time she'd spoken to a familiar friend...an encounter she thought she'd long-forgotten...

_"And who might you be?" she giggles, peeking up at the young man before her with a piquing curiosity.  
"My name's Wu," he replies while holding out his hand. "Wu Garmadon. I'm from the Ninjago Empire. And you?" She shakes it.  
"I am Mipha Dorephan, Princess of Zora's Domain," she explains, offering a slight curtsey to him. "Father has told me a great deal about you and your older brother." The blonde teenager ruffles a hand through his hair.  
"Has he, now?"  
"Yes," she assures him, watching as he adjusts the belt of his kimono slightly. "He told me of your efforts in assisting the Serpentine king, Mambo the Fifth. And you were only nine at the time?"  
"That's right," he laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. "It's been quite some time since then...about seven years, to be precise. And since that time, tensions have been rising in Ninjago, I'm afraid. Father's death was unexpected...I still find it rather unsettling that it occurred at the same time as the deaths of Queen Zelda and Lord Quill."  
"Quite right," she agrees. "And...**her** disappearance."  
"Who's disappearance?"  
"The child of the Overlord's. My betrothed was good friends with her, and so was Lord Quill's son."  
"Link Dragmire? I've heard the legends about him..."  
"They're certainly admirable. It seems every boy and girl in Hyrule wishes to grow up to be **just **like him."  
"Yes," he agrees. "May I ask, have you seen Princess Zelda around? There is someone I'd like to introduce her to...Lady Sēji of the Birchwood Province."  
"Please, Wu," a voice insists behind him, "you may call me Misako."_

Mipha glances up from the sink. She notices that it's half filled by now. The water gradually runs from the tap, onto her hands and halfway across her forearms before dripping from her fins into the sink below. She's startled at first, but she realises where she is. She's in the southern-most section of the kitchen, situated on the first floor of Delfino Castle. Delfino Castle, which sits to the north-west of Bianco Hills, tucked away inside the cliffs. Bianco Hills, the estate situated slightly east from the centre of Isle Delfino. Isle Delfino, an island in the Southern Seas that's bordered by the Mushroom Kingdom to the north-east, and Ninjago to the _very _distant north-west. Kingdoms and empires, all upon the Earth. Earth, a planet hanging within the delicate threads of space and time. The Sunshine Realm. The Sixteen Realms.  
The Ethereal Divide.  
Where Misako and Midna lie.  
Where they may be dead or alive.  
Where nobody may ever know.  
The water is slowly reaching the three-quarter mark now, but Mipha's thoughts are slowly beginning to drift away from the sink...

_"You don't need to say it," Kylee says with a cheesy grin on her face. "We all **know **y__ou __totally_ _have a crush on Lloyd!"_  
_"What?!" Mipha stammers, watching in horror as the many women around begin to giggle. Her cheeks flush a slight hue of pink, to which she buries her face into her hands._  
_"Aw, _**look **_at her!" Zelda beams. "She truly _**does **_love Lloyd! It's written all over her face!"_  
_"There's no shame in it, Princess," Riju assures her while placing an arm around her shoulders. "He _**does**_ look good for someone with tiny, round ears." Mipha can only progress to covering her head with a pillow large enough to block her face from the view of everyone else, although she feels as if no covering large enough could shield her adequately. By now, it feels as if her neck is flaring up from embarrassment. She clutches at the pillow even tighter than before._  
_"Please!" she tries to assure them. "Must we talk about this in particular?!"_  
_"Sis," Kylee ushers her, "what if you two are the next [Y/N] and Ganondorf? Or the next Birdie and Yunobo? Like, of _**course **_we're gonna want the tea on you two!" Mipha tries to avoid their stares, but to her dismay, she can't._  
_"What are you afraid of?" Peach queries._  
_"I don't know!" Mipha worries, opting to bury her head against her knees. "I just wonder what could be!" She immediately catches Revali glaring at someone outside the reading room. "Are you alright? You look quite mad..."_  
_"It's that__senile, deranged young woman," he mutters under his breath. "She's got _**real **_nerve to show her face after last night. Just this morning, she was carrying onto Corky and Urbosa about how allegedly cruel Ganondorf was."_  
_"Not gonna lie," Kylee retorts, "you didn't help the situation."_  
_"But did I _**really **_deserve to be met with a string of expletives upon my simple response to someone in a conversation that didn't concern her?"_  
_"You were riling her up," Mipha frowns, "and you ought to be shamed of yourself, Revali."_  
_"Why don't we get back to that other topic, eh?" he suggests rather quickly._  
_"I think I'm going to get ready for some research with Misako and Bilara," Peach quickly tells the room while standing up._  
_"As will I," Zelda adds on, leaving after the Mushroom Kingdom's monarch._  
_"I'd better see what Aliya's up to," Riju admits to them._  
_"Yeah...the conversation always ends up as a massive yikes when you're in it, Ravioli," Kylee agrees._  
_"That is _**not **_my name, Kylee," Revali snaps back at her._  
**"Boy, **_you wish it was!" she cackles back before exiting the reading room._  
_Before Revali has the chance to corner Mipha and rant to her about whatever he's angry about that day, the Zora makes a mad dash for the door leading out. Yet...his words seem to cascade beyond the door...and past her body...before making contact with the unsuspecting programmer outside._  
_"Oi!" Tessa snarls. "Get stuffed, you useless fuckwit!"_  
Mipha is brought back to reality by the realisation that water is beginning to spill over the sides of the sink, hitting the floor.  
She quickly turns them off, but that's when she realises she's not alone.

"What the fuck?" Violet murmurs as she walks in. The Ninjagian's quick to spot the water that's pooled on the tiled floor. _"What_ the actual fuck?!"  
"It...it was a mistake-" Mipha tries to explain to her.  
"How the fuck do you forget the _tap's_ running?" she demands. "Are you tapped in the head?!"  
"Please, I didn't mean to-"  
"That doesn't mean you're not a fucking _idiot _for leaving it on! Mother _Yang, _you'd better clean it up before Ganondorf finds out and loses his shit at you." She storms out of the room, leaving Mipha in shock at Violet's outburst. She's too frightened to move, to speak, to even _think. _Fresh tears well in her eyes, and her hands are beginning to visibly shake. She tries to dry these tears, but the onslaught of them is overwhelming. The very remnants of Violet's harsh tone has caused her breathing to grow unstable, as well as her heart to start racing. Again, she tries to wipe them away. But the fragments of what Violet had said...  
_"...the fuck do you forget..."_  
_"...the tap's running..."_  
_"...fucking idiot!"_  
_"...leaving it on..."_  
...are beginning to mix in with fragments of what she's heard her fellow Champions say...  
_"...give it a rest."_  
_"...I feel bad..."_  
_"...we won't be able to stop..."_  
...which are blending in with echoes of the things she's heard from the Garmadons...  
_"...you're going senile!"_  
_"...don't you remember..."_  
_"...why?"_  
_"...are you serious?"_  
"Mipha? Are you alright?"  
She's startled by the soft yet very real voice.  
Mipha can't speak as she finds Harumi watching her. Did she hear what Violet had yelled? Is Harumi mad with her? Does she think she's immature? Or perhaps incapable of thought anymore?  
She can barely look in her direction, let alone the eye.  
"Mipha?" Harumi continues. "What's the matter?"  
**"...we **_only stayed there one night."_  
**"...we **_had to take her home."  
_She's lost for words, instead opting to push past the Ninjagian and rushing towards the stairwells.  
She's too numb to even consider crying at this point.

A blast of cold air meets Mipha's face upon her arrival at the rooftop. She stumbles over to the centre, her entire body shaking from fright. Discernible thoughts are no longer within her grasp, yet they seem to be lingering on the edge. It's like only being able to see the blank back of a canvas while everyone marvels at its front...or perhaps the end of a long journey, a journey so long that its beginning has fallen into obscurity. She doesn't know why. Why she even _bothers _anymore.  
Why care when nobody else cares?  
She falls to her knees, wrapping her arms around her chest and bowing her head down. Tears well in her eyes. They roll across her unusually warm cheeks before plopping onto her hands. She tries her best to stop them.  
_Why?_  
_"Because you are but a mere drop in the ocean that is the Sixteen Realms. Because you are insignificant, and no more than the lowliest of savages you so ignorantly fight against. That is why."_  
Mipha doesn't even bother to look up at the owner of the voice; she recognises it as Zant's. She remembers him, and _all _of the trouble he had caused for a great deal of the heroes.  
Heroes including _you._

"Tell me, dear child..." Zant begins as he takes a few steps towards Mipha. "What troubles you? Is it the truth? Or the fact that _you _cannot change it?"  
"Please..." she murmurs. _"Please _leave me alone..."  
"Love is _such _a vile emotion," he continues, stopping about a metre or so in front of her. "It will be the undoing of _all _who are foolish enough to get tangled within its complex web."  
"I...I don't...I _can't _love him..."  
"And why's _that, _Princess Mipha?" She can only look up in fear as he takes a few more steps towards her, beginning to crouch down to her height. He places a hand on her chin, tilting her face up rather forcefully. "Is it because he's in love with someone else? Or is it because _you're _still in love with one who's moved on?"  
"No...I don't...I don't love them anymore. I...I _can't."  
_"Such denial is most pitiful. He no longer cares for you in that way. And if you _must _insist on it...your _beloved _Lloyd will surely join him." He leans in before giving her a kiss. Her body shudders at the very gesture, yet she feels frozen to the spot. As he steps back, his hand brushes against her chest. A bitter sensation sweeps across it, an intense chill unlike anything she's ever felt before. Even the echoes of pain are enough to make her grow fatigued. Her shivering stills, and it's at that point that Zant glances up.  
_"What the Hell are you doing here, Zant?!" _Lloyd roars.

"If you wish to save her," Zant decides in his usual tone, "then you'd do best to find me within the Twilight Realm. Only there will you find the cure for the slow yet agonising freeze that has begun to work its way through her body...slowly stilling each and every one of her cells. Unless you'd like to see her body freeze over entirely by tomorrow's midnight, I shall be waiting for you."  
The air grows warm once more, but it feels foreign to Mipha. Like it doesn't belong.  
_"Mother of Yin," _Harumi murmurs, crouching down beside Mipha and helping her sit upright. "Lloyd, she feels cold."  
"What...what's going on?" Mipha can barely get out as Harumi stands up and rushes towards the elevators again.  
"We can't just leave her," Lloyd protests. "We need to help her!"  
"Don't worry," Harumi promises the two, "I'm finding someone who'll be of _much _more help than I am. I'll be right back." Another cold sensation is sweeping through Mipha's body, causing her to panic. Lloyd kneels down beside her, taking off his gi and wrapping it around her torso. She's shivering to a great degree.  
"Don't worry, Mipha," he promises her. "We're going to help as much as we can. You're going to be alright."  
_"It...it's cold..." _she murmurs back.  
"I know it's cold..." he whispers before scooping her up in his arms. The lack of heat seems to radiate from her body, causing goosebumps to begin rising from his skin. Still, Lloyd tries his best to hide it. "We're going to find out how to stop it, and we're going to make this all better. I promise, Mipha."  
_"...and what time do you call this?" _she can barely hear Ganondorf demanding from the elevator.  
_"It's an emergency," _Harumi explains to him. _"We found Mipha out here...and Zant placed some curse on her! It's making her awfully cold, is there any way we can reverse it?" _  
"Zant said the cure for it was going to be with him in the Twilight Realm," Lloyd elaborates, "but I've got the feeling he's lying. What should we do, Ganondorf?" Mipha struggles to see Ganondorf's face clearly, but she can make out what he's saying.  
_"It will do us no good to waste time. Lloyd, you come with me to the Arbiter's Grounds. Harumi, let Cavaliere and Giudice know what's going on, and _**make**_ sure they tell [Y/N]. We must make haste at _**once."**  
"Am...am I going to die?" Mipha can barely whisper.  
"You're not going to die," Lloyd tries to assure her. "I _promise_ you're not going to die."


	592. Chapter Five Hundred and Ninety-One || i VoLuNtEeR aS tRiBuTe~

**Time: 8:23 AM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
** **Location: Rito Village, Hebra Province, Hyrule  
** **Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
** **Motives: Good**

By now, quite a few people are gathered by the gigantic platform that Medli had led you towards. Teba and Saki are next to you, alongside Kass and his wife. There's many guards and civilians alike, all unsure of why there's been an emergency meeting. However, rumours are beginning to circulate, and you have to admit that some of them are just plain hilarious.  
_"Is our Champion...dead?"_  
_"No, he's very much alive, but I did hear that he's taking an unprecedented trip to Bubblaine for an international sand-sculpting competition."_  
_"Sand-sculpting? _**I **_heard that he's unable to fly anymore! What a joke...our Champion, renowned for his ability to soar skyward, unable to even spare a **single** meagre flap?"_  
"That sounds _so _wrong," you whisper to Zelda.  
"I suppose it would for a person from your generation," she responds. "You so-called _'Generation Z' _lot find a way to make _everything _seem vulgar...even the most innocent and pure of words."  
"Seriously?" a pink-feathered Rito woman sighs as she makes her way over to Saki and Kass' wife. "I'm missing breakfast for _this?"_  
"Yeah," a guard adds on, "is _someone _gonna tell us what's goin' on?"  
_"Someone _better be dying!" a merchant pipes in. "I'm missing a sale right now!"  
_"Hold _your tongues," Zelda warns the villagers. "We shall tell you in _time."_  
"Did Dolton kick the bucket?" someone asks. From the eager looks in the eyes of about ninety percent of the villagers, your jaw drops in shock.  
"No," she responds, "but the way she and her husband have been _acting _lately, it can be arranged-"  
"There will be _no _murdering my wife," a voice sternly reminds the Hylian princess behind you. Everyone either turns around or glances up to find Revali standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He's accompanied by Wu and the village's elder. _"Not today, anyway."  
"I heard that, Revali!" _you can all _very _faintly hear Tessa roaring from their house higher up in the village. You have to hide a giggle as he proceeds to roll his eyes.  
"So?" someone asks. "What's going on?" Wu bows his head down.  
"I am afraid that Revali is no longer able to pilot Divine Beast Vah Medoh," Zelda admits to the crowds. "As a result, we are searching for a _new _pilot." For a while, everyone stares at her as if she's said something absolutely insane.  
"Wait...what do you _mean _he can't pilot Medoh anymore?" one of the merchants demands. "He doesn't _want _to, or he..._can't?"_  
"I wish it wasn't so," he admits before holding out his hand, "but you know...a certain Triforce of _Power _is now in my possession."  
Gasps fill the air for a good five seconds.

"In the name of the Golden _Goddesses..." _Kass murmurs as he stares at the mark on the back of Revali's hand. "I've heard the stories...but I only considered them to be precisely _that..._stories."  
"How in Din's name are you carrying that bloody thing and not going nuts like all the _other _guys who've had it?" Teba inquires, raising an eyebrow slightly and leaning back against the pillar that the village is centred around.  
"I'm _sure _there's an explanation for it," Zelda proposes, "but the important point we must focus on is the fact that Medoh does not currently have a pilot." She clasps her hands together and looks up again, garnering the attention of everyone around her. "To be a Champion is no easy feat, and I am not going to force anybody into the role. But let it be known that Divine Beast Vah Medoh seeks out a new pilot."  
"How's this gonna work?" Teba queries. "Because I'm _fairly _sure that Medoh isn't gonna let just _anyone _pilot it."  
"You're right," Revali tells him. "It could be any _one _of you. And _that_ is why I'll be taking anyone and everyone who wishes up to Medoh. You know, as Princess Zelda has expressed, it _is _no easy task, Teba, and I _think _you'll find that..." His voice filters out in your mind as someone starts tapping on your shin. You glance down to find Medli standing there. Her slightly drooping eyes suggest that she's rather tired.  
_"This _talking is boring," she mutters. "I just wanna see Medoh _flying _again!"  
"I know," you decide, crouching down before scooping her up in your arms. She leans her head against your shoulder.  
"Why does he have to _talk _so much?!" she whines.  
"I'm not sure," you respond in a calm tone.  
_"Stop talking so much!" _she sobs to her father. _"I just wanna see her fly!"_  
"Enough with that attitude," he reprimands her. "I was _just _about to ask for volunteers. Any takers?" You glance around, noticing a few hands raising up. Teba, several guards, one of the store owners and Kass' wife are all among those who've, as a certain group of heroines from a certain other universe would put it, _'volunteered as tribute'. _You notice that Kass looks rather shocked at his wife's decision to join.  
"Hmm..." Zelda murmurs. "This should do _just _nicely." Her eyes drift skyward, noting the giant mechanical bird that sits atop the spire the village is situated around. "Those of you who wish to attempt control over Medoh, please make your way up to where she waits. As for the rest of you, I would suggest carrying on about your usual days, but beware of any falling rocks." Medli glances over towards Revali, who almost immediately takes off for the skies.  
You wince at the almost instantaneously-resulting, ear-piercing scream.  
"Oh, dear..." Saki sighs. "We'd better take you back to your home, Medli-"  
"But I want to try!" she pleads with her. _"I _want to pilot Medoh!"  
"You're a _bit _too young to be piloting around something like a Divine Beast, Medli," Zelda protests.  
"I am _not!" _she argues back.  
"Come on," you tell her with a smile. "Why don't you go and spend some time with your mama?"  
"But _I _want to spend time with Dad!" she snaps.  
"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to take her up there," Teba assures the rest of you before facing the Hylian princess. "What do you think, Princess?" Zelda takes in a deep breath.  
"You had _best _not distract anyone," she warns her. "If you do, then [Y/N] will be taking you back to your mother. Have I made myself clear?"  
Without so much as a peep, Medli nods her head.


	593. Chapter Five Hundred and Ninety-Two || p e r h a p s

**Time: 8:29 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Bianco Hills, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Kylee Carta of the Immortal Humans  
Motives: Good**

Kylee's sitting cross-legged on a nice, grassy hill, watching the stars as they twinkle in the midnight blue sky. Polterpup rests by her side, curled up. She absentmindedly pats his head.  
_"Hey, _kiddo," a voice calls out. "Thought you'd be out here." Kylee's ears perk up in recognition of the voice. When she glances up, she finds her father standing there. He's dressed in his usual casual choice of a brown leather jacket, faded jeans and his favourite pair of sneakers.  
"Hi, Dad," Kylee chirps as he takes a seat next to her. She throws her arms around him. Polterpup jolts up before sniffing the ground near him. He then begins to bark with joy. "Where's Mom?"  
"She's sleeping in our room at the moment," he responds. As he begins picking at the blades of grass, Kylee notices the blades around the ones that are getting picked fading ever so slightly.  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah..." he murmurs, "it's nothing you need to worry about." For a few moments, the two are dead silent. He runs a hand through his shaggy, shoulder-length hair before glancing back up at the skies.  
"Dad...I _know _that tone. Something's up." He doesn't respond. _"Dad." _He lets out a sigh, shaking his head.  
"Do you remember when you helped put a stop to the Occuli?" he asks her quietly.  
"Those guys were _nuts!" _she chuckles. "I mean...considering the whole _possessing _you thing? I'm still shook the world didn't end there and then."  
"No need to worry about the _Occuli _killin' off everyone when humans are capable of doing it _themselves," _he retorts.  
"Yeah," she agrees. "I say this as a half-human...they can _really _be the biggest dumbasses around. But...what's wrong? You _still _having nightmares?"  
"I can't say you're wrong, unfortunately," he sighs. "Ever since you lot ran off to here, things haven't been so great on Hybridia, _or _Earth, for that matter. It's nothin' the IHA can't handle...but I'm worried that the Occuli are alive and out to get us."  
"But...that's impossible," she protests. "Didn't we kill Occulus? Why would his goons be running around without purpose?"  
"Your mother's been having nightmares about his return," he explains. "She...had this _really _strange feeling when we activated that gateway into this universe. Like we were being followed."  
"But he's dead."  
"That's what we _thought, _Kylee."  
"What do you _mean _that's what you guys thought?!"  
He shakes his head again.  
"There's...something we should have told you girls a _long _time ago. Occulus is alive. And he's out for revenge-"  
He's cut off by several screams from within Delfino Castle.

As Kylee and her father run back towards the castle, they notice quite a few people rushing out of the front doors. Kylee stops Mario, who's shaking like a leaf.  
"What's the matter?" she asks him.  
"Kylee!" he exclaims. "You've gotta get _out _of here!"  
_"Out of the way!" _Daruk roars from the doorways. Kylee, Mario and Michael all jump out of the way as he, Darunia and Yunobo all roll past them.  
"What happened?" Kylee asks Mario, watching as Cole drags Nabooru and his daughters out of the castle. The entire family is screaming out of fright.  
"It...it was _awful," _he murmurs. "She...she froze them _all..."_  
"Froze _who?" _Michael demands.  
"She got Corky, Billie and _all _the other Immortal Humans!" Cole explains, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking.  
"There was a flash of light and then they were _all _turned to gold!" Nabooru elaborates, trying to stop her younger daughter from wailing.  
"Gold." Kylee thinks for a moment. "What in the Lord's name is going _on?"  
"You can't hide from me!" _a voice hollers from the doorway. The group watch in horror as a beam of golden light strikes Kylee in the chest. A flash blinds the group temporarily, and when this light dissipates, they find that Kylee has now been turned into solid gold. They can only watch on as a woman made entirely of gold begins to approach them, carrying a staff with a winged egg at the top in her right hand. Her eyes are void of any colour or light.  
_"What the fuck?" _Michael mouths as Cole drags Nabooru and his daughters out into the night.  
"You there," she orders, jabbing a finger in Mario's direction. "Where _is _she?"  
"Where's _who?" _Mario asks nervously.  
"If you're looking for the last one," Michael warns her, "you'll have to get through _me _first." A smirk spreads across her lips.  
"While having the pleasure of taking control of your mind was an _honour," _she retorts, "I'd _much _rather find Teresa and have my revenge _exacted."_  
"Too bad," he retorts. _"She's _far away from here." She narrows her eyes.  
"Then I _guess _I'll just have to find her myself!" she snaps back. As she raises her staff in the air, she thrusts it in the demon's direction, watching on as his body transforms to gold. She's about to turn around and find Mario, but to her dismay, he's gone.


	594. Chapter Five Hundred and Ninety-Three || holy shit Holy Shit HOLY SHIT *HOLY SHIT* H O L Y  S H I T * H O L Y  S H I T *

**Time: 8:32 AM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Rito Village, Hebra Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The Sun, despite it being winter in Hyrule, is soft and gentle upon your face. You can't help but to smile as you enjoy its very presence. There's something about the familiar warmth that you enjoy. It's not too sweltering like it can get in the Gerudo Desert.  
It's _just _right.  
As for where you're standing, you're now standing atop the rock where Divine Beast Vah Medoh, the gargantuan, avian-inspired droid, is perched. Zelda is right next to you, followed by Revali, and then Medli, and finally, all of the potential new pilots for the Divine Beast.  
"Now," Zelda instructs everyone, "to control something like this requires _immense _will and strength. It's perfectly okay if you can't manage to command it at first...it can be difficult. Now, the _best _way to get experience is for you to explore it-"  
"I wouldn't," Revali protests. "The way it's positioned right now is _dangerous. _Why, you and [Y/N] would just fall right _out!"  
_"But we aren't even _auditioning," _you retort. "We're just..._observing-"_  
You wince as you hear a loud cry from the Divine Beast.  
"What do you _mean _you're about to take off?!" he snaps. "You stop that at _once!" _You watch in awe as its legs push off from the rock; soon, it's soaring in the sky. You're almost certain your jaw's dropped _right _down to the ground.  
"Well," Teba murmurs, _"that _was pretty convenient."  
"What if it's _haunted?!" _Kass' wife worries.  
"Wouldn't it be _Revali _haunting it?" he protests, _"y'know, _considering he was the one trapped in there for the past hundred years?"  
"Enough," Revali sternly reprimands the two. "All of you, follow me, and we'll board it. [Y/N] and Princess Zelda, if you _wouldn't _mind, could you take my daughter back to Tessa?"  
_"What?!" _Medli shrieks. "No! I want to see _Medoh!"_  
"You can _still _see her, dear," he assures her, _"just _from the ground." She huffs and rolls her eyes, mumbling something inaudible underneath her breath.  
"Why don't you show me some of the stories you've written?" Zelda suggests in an attempt to garner her attention elsewhere. "I've heard they're quite intriguing!"  
_"Whatever..." _she mutters angrily, throwing a glare at her father. You hide a giggle...well, you _try _to, anyway. You're almost immediately met with a look of contempt from Revali. Zelda scoops up Medli in her arms before heading over to you.  
"Take us down to the shrine in the village," she instructs you. You nod your head, taking your Sheikah Slate from its place on your belt. You then open the map before zooming in on the shrine near Medoh.  
"It's quite interesting, you know," Zelda decides. "If we wanted to, we can board Medoh from the map! Isn't that wonderful?"  
"Yeah," you agree. And with that, you activate the travel mechanism.  
Just before you find the world fading away, you notice a rather mischievous look in Medli's eyes.

**\- - -**

Once you arrive, you find Tessa sitting underneath the tree next to the shrine, chatting away with Saki. Tessa's holding her son in her arms, while Saki's son is busy picking at the blades of grass nearby.  
"Hiya!" he chirps, looking up at you and Zelda. He notices that Medli looks rather cross, with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed _right _down to slits. "Mom, why's she angry at me?"  
"She's not angry with you," Zelda assures him, "she _just _wanted to board Medoh."  
"Why don't you hang out with me, M?" Tessa queries.  
"Because you're _boring," _Medli retorts.  
"What about Komali? _He's _not boring, is he?"  
"He's too whiny, and he can't even walk around. I only have one leg, and even _I _can walk better than him!"  
"You're also three years older than him, hon."  
"So?"  
"Why don't you go and play with Tulin?" Saki suggests. "Or how about you ask Molli if she can show you how to braid your hair again?"  
_"I wanna see Medoh!" _she whines, stomping her real foot on the ground. Tears start to roll down her cheeks. _"Mama! Tell Dad to let me see her!"_  
"You can _go _and see her after you take a nap, missy!" Tessa sternly tells her before pointing up the stairs. "I'll wake you up when it's time." Again, Medli grumbles a few nasty words under her breath, but she does head up nonetheless. Tessa lets out a sigh and shakes her head.  
"What's wrong?" Zelda inquires.

"You know...the kid's more well-behaved than _I _was when I was four," Tessa admits. "Apparently, I bashed some kid over the head with a toy pot during my first day of kindy."  
"Oh, dear..." she murmurs.  
"I am _so _glad Revali hasn't met my parents," she continues. "All the stories they have about mebeing a little shit...I wouldn't hear the _end _of it!"  
"To be fair," you assure her, "human babies are _kinda _dumb."  
"Yeah," she agrees. "My younger sister stuck a fork into an electrical outlet once. And my _older_ sister kept a jumping spider as a pet in her room."  
"Cecelia said I once grabbed a snake by its tail and threw it at Vinny while he was fishing," you explain.  
"I used to sneak out of Hyrule Castle as a child," Zelda explains. "I never usually made it past Hyrule Field, and in _hindsight, _my mother _did _keep an eye on me, but..."  
"I've heard the stories," Saki tells her with a smile. "Revali told me that he and Violet would sneak past the guards and into your room, and the three of you would _then _sneak out to do all _kinds _of things."  
"We did," she smiles. "Sometimes, we'd be accompanied by Link, or sometimes it was Daruk's sons, or in _some _instances, we'd manage to bribe Violet or Revali's siblings to join us."  
"You know," Tessa admits, "he doesn't really talk about his family with me. Like...I _know _his mother was named Marli, and that his _sister _was named Avis, but..._that's _it, really. I don't know a _thing _about his father...not even his _name!"_  
"Did he tell you how they passed?" Zelda inquires.  
"Yeah..." she replies. "His father was offed by a Yiga Clansman, and then his mother and sister died in their sleep."  
"It was quite strange," she murmurs back. "I lost my mother around the same time that Revali lost his father."  
"Who knows?" you decide. "Considering that we have people like Hellen in our ranks, there might yet be a way for you to get in touch with his family, Tess."  
"I dunno," she admits. "I just think-"  
She's cut off as Mario materialises on the shrine's glowing platform, alongside Tessa's grandfather and Kylee's mother.  
And all three of them look immensely worried.

"What's going on?" you ask them.  
"There was an incident back at Delfino Castle involving the rest of my team," Kylee's mother admits.  
"It...it all happened so _fast," _Mario adds on. "She...she turned them _all _into gold!" At those words, Tessa raises an eyebrow.  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with Lloyd and Urbosa's visit to the Golden _Queen, _would it?" she asks.  
"If there's _anywhere _you can go and hide," her grandfather advises her, "then _you _head there right away. He's _after _you, Tess."  
"Don't you mean _she?" _she retorts. Mrs Carta shakes her head.  
"Occulus," she responds. Tessa's eyes widen to the size of saucers.  
_"Christ _on a cracker," she mutters. "Are _you _for fucking real?"  
"We aren't mucking around," he protests. "He's taken control of this poor woman, and _she's _now out to get you. You've _got _to hide!"  
"But _where?" _she protests.  
"Hmm..." Zelda considers. "Perhaps it would be good for you to stay in Hyrule Castle Town. My father's there as we speak. I'm _certain _he would allow you to stay inside the castle."  
"That's probably best," she agrees quietly. "Although, Medoh _is _up in the sky again, and I _can _travel there with my Sheikah Slate." She reaches for her belt, but she tenses. "Huh, I thought I had it."  
"It's gone?" she whispers.  
The next thing you know, you find a few strange people landing on the ground in front of you, heaped up in a pile as they all groan.  
_This day is getting pretty weird, _you have to admit.  
_"Are you alright?!" _Saki exclaims as she immediately starts to help the people stand up.

As the group gets up off the ground, the first one you can see is an elderly man with a beard to rival Wu's. He's dressed in a sky blue robe, alongside a horned, silver helmet. He's wearing a sash with different symbols on it. He rubs at his forehead for a few moments.  
"Where in the name of the Universe _are _we?" he asks. The second person, a strange deer woman, brushes off the dust on her khaki trousers. She then adjusts the sleeves on her leather jacket before wiping her brow with the red bandana tied around her neck.  
"I dunno, Master Eon," she admits. "I've never _seen _this place before." She helps up the third person, who you can only describe as a ginger werewolf with black, leather jeans and a harp made out a bone. "What about _you, _Wolfgang? Do you recognise it?"  
"Does it _look _like I recognise this shithole, Cali?" he retorts.  
"Excuse _me, _Wolfie," the fourth person, a white-feathered Rito with mechanical, human-like arms in place of his winged arms, snaps back at him, "but this quote, unquote _'shithole' _just so happens to be my childhood home." At his very presence, Zelda's jaw drops. She looks like she wants to say something but can't; in other words, a goldfish opening and closing its mouth.  
"Yeah," 'Cali' adds on, _"just _because it doesn't have lasers, fifteen different types of cannons, hovering platforms and a giant speaker that can destroy the hearing of _everyone _in the known universe, it _doesn't _mean this place is crap."  
"On the _contrary," _'Eon' agrees, "this place is quite marvellous! What _beauty!" _While most of you don't recognise these people, Tessa seems to.  
"Holy _shit," _she mutters. "I know you guys! Well, you don't know me, but I recognise you! You're from the Skylands! I remember Nobu telling me all about it! It borders the Cloud Kingdom, and I was told you guys tend to..."  
"Hmm," Eon considers while Tessa goes off on a tangent you tune out, "so we're _known_ in the Sunshine Realm?"  
"Wait, _what?!" _Wolfgang snaps. "The _Sunshine _Realm? No _thank _you-"  
The four new people notice that you're all watching them with concern on your faces.  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with the Golden Queen wreaking havoc in Isle Delfino, would it?" Mrs Carta inquires.  
"So Goldie's gone off her rocker?" the Rito from the Skylands inquires.  
"It was _insane," _Wolfgang responds, his beady eyes wide with fear. "One second, that entree _Hugo_ was bossing us all around the library, and the next? That _disgusting _floating ghoul sent us all flying out of the Academy!"  
"Regardless," he decides, _"can't _we just stop and look around for a few moments? I'm _sure _Goldie'stoo busy pillaging some _other _village to worry about coming here, and you _know, _I haven't been home in over _one _hundred years...oh, _hello, _Queen Zelda! How's your little one doing?"  
"I'm _not _my mother," she finally responds, her eyes still wide with fear. "She was assassinated by the Yiga Clan."  
"Oh, so you're _Princess _Zelda," he decides. "My bad, dearie. I _do _get you two mixed up. Y'know, you look _just _like her - why are you looking at me like that?" Zelda looks like she wants to say something _badly; _from her expression, you're expecting her to lose her shit at him. But she doesn't say a _word._  
_"Never mind," _she murmurs quietly. It's at this point that you find Wu descending the stairs, with a concerned expression on his face.

"Tessa," he begins quietly, "I thought I'd let you know that Medli has..._stumbled _acrossyour Sheikah Slate."  
"Crikey," she mutters, "what's she done?"  
"I'm afraid that she's used it to travel somewhere, but I _don't _know where," he sighs. Her jaw drops.  
"You're _fucking _with me. Where?"  
"I _told _you, I don't know-"  
"Medoh," she responds, "I _bet." _Her eyes trail to the skies, and it's at that point that you notice that Medoh is flying around in circles. You can _only _just see Teba and all of the other 'auditioners' gliding back down towards the rest of you.  
"What's going on here?" Teba asks the rest of you. "Is today _'National Bring A Tourist To Your Local Shrine' _day?"  
"Have you seen Medli up there?" Tessa inquires.  
"Yeah..." he winces. "We _saw _her, alright. We also heard her screaming her _head _off. And _let _me tell you, your daughter's got a pair of _lungs_ on her..." Tessa lets out a sigh.  
"I'm so sorry," she tells him. "She took my Sheikah Slate and used it to board Medoh. Speaking of such, _why's _Medoh flying in circles? Did one of you manage to get it working?"  
"That's the problem," Kass' wife admits to her. "We _couldn't _get it to follow our commands."  
"So it's on the fritz?" she murmurs. "I'll have to go and take a look at its control unit once the shitshow dies down."  
"We don't know what's going on," she admits. _"He _just told us that he'd meet us here once he found her-"  
"Speak of the Devil," Wu begins, pointing up at the skies.  
Soon after, Revali lands on the ground next to Teba, and clinging to his back is Medli, who's busy bawling her eyes out.

"Are you okay?" Tessa almost immediately asks her daughter, picking her up and carrying her in her arms. Medli clings to her neck, still sobbing.  
_"I wanna go back!" _she wails. _"It's not fair, Mama! I wanna go back!"_  
"Is she alright?" she murmurs to Revali as he hands her back her Sheikah Slate.  
"She's a little shaken," he admits to her as he takes their son in his arms. "She nearly fell _off _the entrance platform, mind you. I had to catch her, and-"  
"Revali," Zelda interrupts him.  
"What?" In response, she gestures towards the Rito from the Skylands. Almost immediately, his eyes widen. He slowly raises a hand to his beak in order to hide his shock.  
"No," he murmurs. "It's...it's _impossible. _I..._I _thought you were-"  
"I'm not," he assures him as he makes his way past Cali. He slowly reaches out for Revali, and it's at this point you notice he's still in shock. "By _Jove, _you look just _like_ her."  
"Okay," Cali laughs nervously, _"this _is kinda weird, Jet. Are you gonna tell us what's going on?"  
"You're alive," Revali continues, unable to say much beyond that. "You're...you're really _here." _With a smile, Jet places a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's good to see you again," he decides, throwing his arms around him.  
"I...I thought you _died," _he admits, trying his best to hide his tears from the rest of you. "The Yiga Clan, they left the note, and we couldn't find you, and-"  
"They never killed me," he assures him. "They _did _attack me, mind you, but they couldn't get rid of me _that _easily!"  
"How do you know him?" Tessa asks Revali.  
"Teresa," he begins in a formal tone as he lets go, "this is my father." Her jaw drops out of sheer shock.  
"And I presume you're my son's wife?" Jet inquires.  
"Yes, she is," Revali answers for Tessa, who's now adopted the same face Zelda had before.  
"I _hate _to break up the family reunion," Mrs Carta admits, "but _we've _got some serious issues at hand-"  
Your phone begins to ring, so you take it out of your pocket in order to answer it.  
It's Ganondorf.

"Hey, Gan!" you say with a wide smile. "What's going on? Are the girls asleep?"  
"I'm not sure, sweetheart," he sighs. "I've had to leave."  
"Wait...who's looking after them?"  
"Giudice is taking care of them, _don't _you worry."  
"What's going on?" For a few moments, you can hear a sigh.  
"That bastard _Zant _decided to show his face again. He attacked Princess Mipha, and _now _Lloyd, Harumi and I are taking her to try and find a cure to the curse that's been placed upon her."  
"Seriously? That's the second curse this week! Anyway, did you know that Delfino Castle was attacked?"  
_"What?!"_  
"Yeah. The only targets were Kylee and her team, and apparently, the perpetrator is after Tessa right now. Mr Dolton, Mrs Carta and Mario all headed over here to warn us. Also...we _still _haven't found a pilot for Medoh. _Also _also, has anything else happened?"  
"Not that I know of. Regardless, you mentioned Medoh hasn't chosen its pilot yet. _I'd _argue it has."  
"How can you tell?"  
"I've got eyes in _all _sixteen of those Divine Beasts, you know."  
"Who, your creepy _Malice _puppets?"  
"No, Nya showed me how to look through the cameras. And I _think _you'd better keep an eye on that _daughter _of Quill's-"  
"Okay, _I _think you're off your rocker, Ganondorf. She's the _last _person I'd expect to be piloting a damn Divine Beast."  
"Don't say I didn't _warn _you."  
"Are you going to be home tomorrow?"  
"Perhaps I will, perhaps I won't."  
"Okay."  
"I _love _you, sweetheart."  
"I love you too, Gan. Goodnight, and hopefully you can lift the curse off Mipha. Also, if you see Zant, can you kick him in the shin?" He begins to laugh at the very idea.  
"If you need anything," he responds, "then let me know." And with that, he hangs up the phone. You pocket yours before turning to the other.  
"Okay..." you sigh, "we're going to have to figure out a plan of attack. Ganondorf's no help, and neither are Lloyd, Harumi or Mipha."  
"Why don't you tell us everything from the start, Mario?" Mrs Carta prompts the plumber.


	595. Chapter Five Hundred and Ninety-Four || vroom vroom

**Time: 6:35 PM, Western Ninjagian Standard Time  
Location: Four Weapons Blacksmithery, Ignacia, Ninjago  
Subject/s: Lady Urbosa of Gerudo Town  
Motives: Good**

"Do we _really _have to do this, Urbosa?" Wendy huffs. "Like, fishing is so _gross!"  
_"I'll admit," she tells her, "I've never done this in my entire _life. _But who _knows? _You might discover you _like _it." Urbosa's eyes wander towards the lake by the blacksmith shop, where Junior's already attempting to catch some fish in the waters. Unfortunately for him, that isn't the lake Garmadon had in mind. No, she recalled him mentioning a bigger lake somewhere to the town sitting west of Ignacia. According to him, an old, abandoned cabin lies on its bank. He'd fixed it up slightly and made it his home not too soon after everyone had drifted apart.  
"But it's so _cold!" _she protests. "What if we fall in?!"  
_"...and just a word of warning," _Urbosa hears Kai's father instructing Garmadon, _"there's been some home intrusions in the neighbouring town over the past couple of days. They haven't caught 'em yet, but the police think they're getting pretty damn close. As long as you don't draw attention to yourselves during the day, you should be alright."  
"If you need anything," _his wife adds on, _"then we're five minutes away."  
"Bring her back in one piece, okay?" _he chuckles.  
"Don't worry, Ray," Garmadon promises him as the three walk out of the house. In one hand, the Oni is twirling the key to a car. In his two left, he's carrying fishing rods. As for his free hand, it's resting by his side. "Your car won't be the _only _thing we'll be bringing back!"  
"Hopefully you catch plenty of fish!" Maya beams. "Stay safe, won't you?"  
"If any intruders even _dare _think of attacking us," Garmadon assures the duo, "then they'll have two _nightmares _to deal with...alongside Urbosa and I, of course." At those words, Urbosa hides a giggle. "Now, we'd _better _be off."  
"Stay safe!" she ushers him.  
"Junior!" Urbosa calls out. "We're leaving!"  
_"Coming!" _he screeches at the top of his lungs, darting across the grassy hill as fast as his little legs can carry him.

Garmadon opens the boot of the red SUV, tossing in the fishing rods before shutting it and opening up the right passenger door at the back.  
"Get in," he ushers the two young Koopas, who make their way up into the seats. Wendy doesn't look enthusiastic at _all, _but he's glad to see that Junior's excited. Once they're in, he shuts the door and heads over to the front passenger door, where Urbosa's standing.  
"I'm sure this should be interesting," she assures him with a smile. "I've never done anything like this in my _life."_  
"Nearly _ten _thousand years..." he scoffs, "and you don't even know how to hold a _fishing _rod?" As his hand slips through the handle and pulls the door open, she laughs.  
"Oh, I'm _sure _you'll be a _wonderful _teacher," she retorts with a smile.  
"But will you be a fast-learning _student?" _he inquires, watching her sit down in the passenger seat.  
"Why don't _you _be the judge of that?" At those words, he smirks and shuts the door. She watches as he walks around the front of the car before climbing into the driver's seat. His blood-red eyes are drooping slightly; she guesses that he's feeling rather tired.  
"It's too late to go out tonight," he decides, gesturing to the dusty yellow skies, "but we'll go in the early morning. That's when the fish are all out of hiding." He clips the buckle to his seatbelt into place before turning the key in the car's ignition.  
It's time to leave.

Junior's sound asleep in the back, while Wendy stares out the window, her blue eyes trained on the rice fields lying at the base of the hills. Garmadon's fixated on the road in front of him, his upper hands resting on the leather steering wheel. His lower left arm is propped up on the glove box. Every so often, his eyes drift towards Urbosa, who's tensing slightly.  
"Claustrophobia?" he guesses out loud.  
"I'm not one to let it show," she tries to assure him.  
"You might not _want _it to show," he decides, "but I can see it _nonetheless." _The two sit in silence, instead opting to focus on the road ahead. The car passes a small field containing a flock of sheep, who graze at the emerald grass in a lazy manner. A small, wooden shack lies to the back of this fenced-off field. Two children are playing with a soccer ball near this house. "Fear is natural, Urbosa. Without it, we'd all die of our own stupidity and recklessness."  
"I'm _well-_aware, Garmadon," she responds in a less-than-pleased tone.  
"I've heard your father's afraid of the water," he decides. "Ironic, considering his home is _surrounded _by it. One would think he'd grow _used _to it."  
"It's not the water itself he's afraid of," she protests. "He's afraid of what it can _do..._and what it's done to those he's loved so _dearly."  
_"I wonder if he fears people who can command the water to their will...people such as Nya."  
"I'd imagine so."  
_"Are we there yet?" _Wendy grumbles from the backseat.  
"Patience, Wendy," Garmadon reprimands her. "We'll be there in five minutes."


	596. Chapter Five Hundred and Ninety-Five || runaways

**Time: 8:47 AM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: The Arbiter's Grounds, Gerudo Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Lloyd Garmadon of Ninjago  
Motives: Good**

_"Hey, _Mipha..." Lloyd whispers as he carefully presses a damp sponge across the weakened Zora's forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
_"I'm doing alright," _she answers him in a lulled tone. While he's busy tending to her, he notices that Harumi and Ganondorf are kicking about the sand in the centre of the chamber. He raises an eyebrow.  
_"C'mon, _guys," he sighs. Harumi glances up at his voice. "Mipha's in pain."  
"Don't worry about me," she tries to assure him, "I'll be fine."  
"What are you two even doing?" he murmurs.  
"We've been trying to find the Portal Stone," Ganondorf explains. "It's what my own _sister _used to send me to the Twilight Realm all those years ago...and I'll say, it was a _rude _shock for her when _Impa _decided to follow me in."  
"I'm _pretty _sure you were talking to your wife on the phone just a few minutes ago," Harumi giggles.  
"There's trouble back home _and _in Rito Village," he explains. "They still haven't found a pilot for Medoh, and as for the _castle..._well, Kylee and her friends were all attacked."  
"Attacked?" she murmurs in shock.  
_"Yes, _Harumi, they were attacked." As the two proceed to chatter away, Lloyd notices Mipha's eyes are fixated on his. However, almost as soon as he notices this, her eyes quickly dart away.  
"Are you feeling alright?" he asks her, this time with a slight smile.  
"I'll be okay, Lloyd," she promises him.  
"Hey, if I can do anything to help you feel even a _bit _more comfortable, let me know."  
_"Thank you..." _she whispers back. He takes her hand in his, and he's admittedly surprised when she pulls his hand to her chest, resting it where her heart is. Lloyd tries to feel for a pulse...  
...and it's at this point that he notices her body is getting slightly cooler.  
He doesn't say a word, in fear of perhaps frightening her if he does.  
"Harumi?" he asks. "Can you keep an eye on Mipha? I just want to talk to Ganondorf for a bit."  
"Sure," she agrees.

While Lloyd makes his way across the sand, he notices that Ganondorf is busy sweeping the pale, golden sands with his forearm. He crouches down next to him.  
"What do _you _want, boy?" he mutters, his eyebrows furrowed as he tries to concentrate on finding the stone he's looking for. Lloyd's eyes wander towards Mipha. Harumi's sitting next to her; they appear to be talking with each other. _"Spit _it out."  
"It's Mipha," he explains. "She...wanted me to feel her heartbeat, and...and when I did, her body felt..._cold."  
_"Cold, you say?" he murmurs. Ganondorf watches Mipha for a few moments. "She's still able to talk?"  
"She _is, _but her voice is weak. And she's getting worse. What can I do to help her?"  
"One of us ought to carry her. She's not that heavy, from what I've been told by my son. However...I still doubt Harumi will be able to."  
"You'd be surprised at what Harumi could do. But I don't mind carrying her. And...I _can _whip up a fire if she needs the warmth."  
"You'd better. It'll take a while to find this bloody stone..."  
"Yeah. Where do you think it could be?"  
_"I _don't know...Midna's the only one who's _been _here for the past five years."  
"I...I'm sorry. What happened to her, y'know."  
"What is it your uncle always says?"  
"The past is in the past, but there's _always _the future." Ganondorf's about to speak, but Lloyd interrupts him before he has the chance to. "I...I just wonder if there would have been something I could have done to save them both."  
"Answer me _this. _Do you know what the common denominator was in _both _of their exiles?"  
"The Overlord made the order?"  
"Something else, Lloyd. _Who _was there to watch Midna _and _Misako as their bodies disintegrated before his very eyes?"  
"Revali? That's pretty weird."  
"The first time, King Boo was out to banish him and Kai to the Ethereal Divide," he murmurs. "And he was there when _Midna _was banished."  
"So...what's to say _he _wasn't the target of the second attack?" he frowns. "But...what does the Overlord want with _Revali?"  
_"I'm not sure," he murmurs back. "He's a _strange _one, that Quill...I wonder what _he _has that's piqued the interest of Urutora-" A smile breaks out across his face. "Hmm, it seems we've found the Portal Stone." He lifts his hand away to reveal the obsidian-like rock beneath.  
"How do we get it out?"  
"Stand back."

Lloyd makes his way back over to Mipha and Harumi, who are resting on the steps where the Mirror of Twilight is located. It glimmers underneath the sunlight, with its frosted, obsidian face casting a subtle shadow upon the ground.  
"Y'know," he decides as he takes a seat on the sandstone step, "we always end up coming _back _to the Arbiter's Grounds."  
"Yes," Harumi agrees with a smile. "This place was where I met [Y/N] and Ganondorf...alongside _many _other friends."  
"Didn't Urbosa get possessed by the Overlord or something?" he chuckles.  
"That...was partially my fault," she admits.  
"Hey," he assures her, "at least you're not part of the Elites anymore."  
"Speaking of the Elites, I _wonder _who that person who banished _Midna _was..."  
"I dunno, but Ganondorf and I think it could have something to do with the fact that _Revali _was around during not only _her _banishment to the Ethereal Divide, but _Mom's _banishment, too."  
"That _is _quite strange," Mipha agrees. "Do...do you think the Overlord is _after _him?"  
"As someone who's been targeted before," he murmurs, "I don't doubt the possibility."  
"You think we should talk to someone about it?" Harumi proposes.  
"Princess Zelda and Sensei Wu would be a good place to start," he agrees. "And maybe we should let Tessa know-"  
"She'll freak out if she even _thinks _of the idea," she protests. "It's best we keep Tessa out of it for now."  
"Yeah, you're right. Hey, Mipha, are you still doing okay?"  
"Don't worry about me..." the Zora princess tries to assure him. The ground beneath them begins to rumble, and they watch on as the Portal Stone lifts up from the ground. Ganondorf's arms are outstretched towards it, his hands crackling with a familiar dark energy that Midna once possessed. The Mirror of Twilight begins to glow, and the sunlight shines into the centre of the stone, adding a strange, hallucinogenic-esque depth to it. The white, patterned circles begin to rotate, and from the sandstone platform appears another, this time, a stairway of glass leading into the centre of the stone.  
"We'd best be off," Ganondorf ushers the three as he climbs up the stairs towards the trio. "The sooner we get to Zant, the _sooner _we can cure Mipha of this illness." Lloyd scoops Mipha up in his arms.  
"Lead the way," the Green Ninja ushers him.


	597. Chapter Five Hundred and Ninety-Six || Escape Artistry with Medli

**Time: 8:50 AM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Rito Village, Hebra Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're all gathered on the large, wooden deck where the town meeting to find a potential pilot for Medoh had occurred. Zelda's gazing up to the skies, where Medoh flies about lazily in circles. Mario keeps looking over his shoulder, like he's about to be attacked.  
"So Occulus is back?" Tessa frowns. "And Mipha's been cursed _again?_ AndMedoh's _still _without a pilot..."  
"She doesn't _like _you, Mama," Medli retorts in a sing-song voice, earning a stern look from her father.  
"It's just one of those days, sugar..." Mrs Carta assures her. "We ought to make a plan of attack so that we can _get _the girls back and get rid of Occulus for _good."_  
"I _think _you're forgetting something," Tessa protests. "The Golden Queen _turns _people to gold. I _really _don't fancy becoming a lawn ornament." Cali tries her best to hide a laugh, but you still see it. However, she quickly hides it.  
"So this _Occulus..." _Eon begins with a murmur. "He's somehow managed to take control of our Goldie, who is _now _attacking people. Is there any way we could potentially cast him out long enough for Goldie to turn your friends back to normal?"  
"You don't happen to have a mechanical weapon that can fire substantially and stupidly largebeams of sacred light around here, do you?" Tessa's grandfather inquires.  
"We do," Tessa assures him, her eyes wandering towards the sky, "but..." She gestures to the Divine Beast flying in the air above; she shakes her head in such a way that it appears to twitch. "It's _not _working, y'know."  
"Convenient," Teba retorts. "Can't we just lure this Golden Queen to _Naboris? _Isn't that closer to the portal from Delfino Castle?"  
"I'll give Urbosa a call," she decides, reaching into her pocket and proceeding to dial a number. She places the phone against her ear and waits for a few moments. "Huh, she must have it on flight mode. That's weird."  
"What about Ruta?" Wu inquires.  
"Mipha is in _no _shape to be piloting Ruta now," Zelda protests.  
"Hmm..._let _me think," Tessa murmurs, bringing a hand to her chin. "We _definitely _don't have access to Ruta, Medoh _or _Naboris, Rudania's too difficult to reach, and I'm _fairly _sure none of the other Champions know what they're doing."  
"Where even _is _Urbosa?" you frown. "It's not like Delfino Castle doesn't have cell reception."  
"She mustn't be there," Zelda decides. She's starting to tap her foot impatiently. "The _one _time Ganondorf's control over the Divine Beasts would be useful, and he's not even _in _this realm! How'd he even _get _control over the Mirror of Twilight?! Only _Midna _has that power, and she's not even _here-"  
_"Zelda, that's _it!" _Wu exclaims. You all direct your attention towards the sensei.  
"Uh...can you elaborate, Sensei?" you inquire.  
"We know of a mirror with the ability to deflect attacks...namely, the _Mirror _Shield," he explains. "There's one problem," you protest. "It's in Delfino Castle, and I don't even know _where-"  
_"Where's Medli?" Revali asks the rest of you.  
You all look around the platform, but she's nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd she _go?" _Zelda frowns.  
"C'mon, Saki," Teba ushers his wife. "We'll look for her from the skies."  
"You don't think she's back onboard Medoh?" Saki asks him. "Amali, why don't we all look?"  
"She's _four," _Kass' wife retorts. "She can hardly _fly."_  
"And even if she _could," _Revali adds on, "she's the _last _person I'd expect to be controlling a Divine Beast. She can hardly remember what she ate for _breakfast _this morning."  
"Well," Tessa assures him, "it's a good thing I installed an tracker on her prosthetic. I had it put in as an anti-theft mechanism. The shit I used to make it doesn't come _cheap, _y'know." She takes her phone out of her pocket again before pulling up a map on the screen. She squints at it for a few moments before rolling her eyes. _"She's _onboard Medoh."  
"Are you _serious?!" _he demands, taking the phone in his hands. "How on Earth did she get _up _there?!"  
"We all have our Sheikah Slates," Zelda adds on.  
"Tessa," Mrs Carta finally suggests, "isn't your power hereditary?"  
_"Fuck," _the inventor mutters underneath her breath. "Borg told us about a code in Prime Empire that translated to a list of people with control over technology in _all _its forms, and _in _that string of code was something that could toggle the _expression _of said ability off and on in the gene _itself-"  
_"Just get to the point, Teresa!" Revali snaps.  
"She was on that list," she murmurs back. "Our daughter was on that list. And she was _inside _Prime Empire."  
"So that's how she's able to travel up there without a Sheikah Slate," he responds. "But..._didn't _you say you didn't learn how to travel in that manner until you were seventeen?"  
"I only found out I could because my paternal grandmother _told _me it was a power that she passed down to my dad," she protests. "Look, I'm _sure _we can get into this another day, but _right _now, I've got to go and bring her back-"  
"Hmm," Zelda murmurs as she glances up at the skies. "Medoh's shutters are opening and closing of their own accord." Sure enough, the giant metal shutters on the underside of Medoh's wings are opening and then shutting in a rather abrupt manner. Your eyes trail towards the beak of the Divine Beast, where a glowing red orb is beginning to grow in size.  
"Mother of _Din!" _Revali exclaims. _"What's it doing?!"_  
"I don't know," Tessa decides while handing Komali over to Saki, "but I'm going up there. _Something's _controlling Medoh, and I've got the feeling they're _not _our friends-"  
"Stay here," Zelda ushers the others, taking her Sheikah Slate off her belt and grabbing your hand. She opens up her map of Hyrule before pressing Medoh's icon. "We'll be back soon, I _promise."  
_The last thing you see are the skies slowly fading away.


	598. Chapter Five Hundred and Ninety-Seven || thunder time

**Time: 6:49 PM, Western Ninjagian Standard Time  
Location: Lake Sakana, Ignacia, Ninjago  
Subject/s: Lord Garmadon of the Underworld  
Motives: Good**

Garmadon steers Ray's SUV into the driveway of a wooden two-storey house lying by the bank of a gorgeous lake that stretches on as far as the eye can see. The moonlight glitters upon its surface, basking the world in a subtle, blue glow. A couple of rowboats made of fibreglass are docked to a small wooden jetty; they sway gently with the soft breeze. Garmadon turns off the ignition to the car, and for a few moments, he and Urbosa sit in complete silence. Wendy has now fallen asleep in the backseat, her arm resting against the window, and her head resting against her arm. Junior is clutching the stick he'd tried to use to poke the koi fish in the pond outside Ray and Maya's blacksmithery; he too remains sleeping.  
"We'd better get them into the spare room," Garmadon murmurs, opening the door and hopping out of the car. Urbosa watches him for a short while. "What are you waiting for?"  
"Nothing," she lies. She opens the door before leaving the car. Almost immediately, she stretches out her arms. From the smile on her face, Garmadon can tell that she's relieved to be out in the open air once again. However, he also notes the goosebumps trailing up her skin.  
"Ninjagian winters are _nothing _to be trivial about," he warns her. "You'd better get inside before you get hypothermia."  
"I'll take Junior and Wendy inside," she agrees. As she opens the right passenger door at the back, Wendy jolts in her seat before slowly beginning to stir.  
"Why'd you wake me up?" she mutters.  
"We're here," she explains. Without a word more, Wendy undoes her seatbelt before jumping down onto the gravel driveway. She then marches over to the front porch, where Garmadon's already unlocking the door to the house. Urbosa reaches over towards Junior and carefully lifts him out of his seat. He rests his head against her shoulder, still sound asleep. The stick drops out of his hand, landing on the ground and bouncing underneath the car. She closes the door before carrying him towards the entrance to the house. Garmadon's standing in the doorway, the key to the car in hand. His eyes meet hers' for a few moments as she passes by. For a while, he's staring at the spot she once stood.  
He locks the car before heading inside.

Wendy's already made her way towards the smaller bedroom of the house that lies upstairs; inside is a bunk bed, an old television and a set of drawers that don't really match the walls, green and yellow stripes and dots that are peeling away slightly to reveal plaster underneath. The floor consists of grey carpet tiles, which are loose and have dirt caked in some areas. Wendy clambers up onto the top bunk, taking off the blue bow on top of her head and resting it on the flat pillow next to her. Urbosa heads inside, glancing out the dusty window. She draws back the curtains with one hand while resting Junior in the lower bunk. She carefully lifts the woollen blanket over him, and just before she's about to stand up again, she _swears _she can just see a sliver of a smile.  
"Are you going to be alright in here?" she asks Wendy.  
"Yeah, I'll be okay," she murmurs.  
"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs on the lounge."  
"Alright," she murmurs. With that, Wendy throws her blanket over her head, prompting Urbosa to leave.

When Urbosa returns to the ground floor, she finds Garmadon standing in the kitchen with a rocks glass filled with ice in one hand and an open bottle of whiskey in the other. He pours himself a generous shot before bringing the glass to his lips. His eyes catch hers as he sets the glass down.  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he inquires.  
"It's too early," she responds, "and I could ask the same of you."  
"Fair point," he agrees with a murmur. "You want a drink?"  
"I won't say no."  
"I take that as a yes, then." He crouches down by the cupboard, taking out another cup. He fills it with ice from the refrigerator before pouring another ridiculously-sized shot for her. Urbosa raises an eyebrow at him.  
"Are you _trying _to get me drunk, Garmadon?" she asks him jokingly. However, Garmadon's face remains unchanged.  
"We could _all _do with some forgetting once in a while," he admits quietly, pushing her glass towards her before taking another sip.  
"How so?"  
"My...my _wife."_

"The moment before Misako had passed," Garmadon declares, "I had discovered she had slept with my brother and thus had _his _son instead of mine. Yet...I have only ever seen Lloyd as a son."  
"I..." Urbosa begins quietly, taking her own glass in hand. "I admittedly don't remember much about that night. All I recall is you losing your temper at Tessathe following morning."  
"I wasn't angry with her...well, not _entirely, _anyway. No, I was mad at _myself." _He pauses in order to down the rest of his drink. _"How could I have been so foolish as to **trust **her?"  
_"It's not your fault, Garmadon," she tries to assure him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Lloyd is _still _your son, and you are _still _his father."  
"My _brother's _been more of a fatherly figure towards the boy," he snaps back. "He helped him reach his _true _potential, he was there for him when I was blind with insanity...perhaps it was for the _best _that I wasn't there in his early life, or he would have grown _too _attached." He lets out a sigh, eyeing the bottle of whiskey in front of him. He snatches it before pouring another glass. The amber liquid sloshes around in the gradually melting ice as he starts drinking again. _"Should've known the blonde hair wasn't mine..."  
_"You can't change the past," she tells him. "But you can take steps to ensure the future."  
"You sound just _like _the old witch," he mutters. "Telling me that _everything's _going to be okay when it _clearly _isn't going to be okay."  
"I'm not saying that, Montgomery," she responds in a calm voice. "And even if I _was, _I'm only trying to help."  
"You? _Helping _me?" She lets out a sigh before turning her attention to the living room, which is adjacent to the kitchen. An old brown, two-seater lounge faces a coffee table with peeling paint; a grey-framed, CRT television sits on top of its teal paint chips.  
"Why are you surprised?"  
"Why _wouldn't _I be?"  
Before Urbosa can offer a rebuttal to that claim, a torrent of rain collides with the tin roof; the heavy boom of thunder causes the two to look up.


	599. Chapter Five Hundred and Ninety-Eight || Off Your Chests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to begin this chapter with a preface that there are mentions of cancer; specifically, melanoma. There are also themes of depression. Please feel free to skip this chapter if you need to.
> 
> \- Clazey

**Time: 8:59 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Violet Urutora of Ninjago  
Motives: ???**

Violet can hear the thunderous yelling from the woman who'd invaded Delfino Castle outside her bedroom door; she's busy ransacking all of the rooms for the 'stupid wench who defies her fate'. She eyes the doorknob.  
_It better stay locked, _she thinks to herself before turning back to her work on the ground. Piles of photographs surround her, alongside spools of red string, a wad of sticky notes, several permanent markers and a small, plastic container filled to the brim with pushpins. She's got a few pictures neatly laid down on top of a cork board. Set out on this cork board are pictures of all of the elites she's certain are actively working for the Overlord. Zant. King Boo. Chen. Cryptor. Kammy. Cia. Sindaco. Bleck. Pythor. Aspheera.  
And in the centre, she's placed a picture of Revali.  
_"I didn't think you'd end up in their little clique," _she murmurs, taking a piece of red string and pinning down one end above the picture of her old friend. She connects it to the photo of Bleck. _"But I suppose you always had to be better than us." _She takes another piece of string, connecting one end to Pythor's picture, while leading the string over to Aspheera. _"I know your mom was a bitch to you...but she didn't deserve to die. She was grieving." _Her ears perk up as the door swings open. She clutches at her chest, turning to face the door in fear that the Golden Queen has gained entry.  
But as she finds only Matt there, she lets out a sigh of relief.

"You scared the _shit _outta me, Matt," Violet declares, taking a pin in her left index finger and thumb and stabbing it into the picture of Zant.  
"It's _pretty _dangerous, Vi," the Wuhu Islander protests, peeking back out of the room and into the hallway. "That psychopath's gone for now, but she'll be back. We've gotta run for it."  
"In a second," she argues. "I'm doing something _important." _She gestures towards the corkboard in front of her.  
"What's this?" he asks, crouching down besides her. "Are...are _these _the Overlord's elites?"  
"Yup," she responds.  
"Why's _Quill _in the centre?" he frowns. "He doesn't really strike me as the kind the Overlord would want _working _for him..." She shakes her head. She's trying her best to hold it back. She doesn't want to admit it out loud.  
But she can't help it.  
"He's..._he's _the elite who sent Midna into the Ethereal Divide," she manages to get out through her unusually choked voice. "And...he was the one who shot Nastasia. And he didn't kill Bowser because he was threatening us, he _killed _Bowser because the Overlord commanded him to."  
She's able to let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in; Matt stares at the cork board with wide eyes. He's trying to make sense of the whole set-up, but he can't seem to.  
"Violet...why didn't you _tell _anyone about this?"  
"Because _he _knows something about me that'd put not only _myself _in danger, but _all _of my friends and family, too!" she tries to argue. "Matt, _I _don't know how to put it without telling you what that something is, but you _need _to promise you'll keep quiet about it if I tell you." She starts to wipe the tears away from her eyes. _"Please. _It's not about keeping secrets from you...it's about making sure the Overlord doesn't kill the people I love."  
"I won't say a _word, _Vi," he promises her. "I've got secrets of my own that I don't want out. I _know _what it feels like to want to protect those you love. I'll tell you if you like."  
"Go on."  
"I was diagnosed with melanoma a couple of months ago. The doctors cut out the tumour, and we _thought _that was the end of that...but it metastasised. I don't have long left, well, I could _really _die at any given moment. I don't want to tell my wife or children. It'd _break _them."

Violet finds herself without words for a few moments. She's unsure of what she's supposed to say...what she _can _say. Her own burdens seem like petty inconveniences in comparison to a man who _knows _he's going to die, but not when. She can't imagine the _pain _he's enduring right now...she doesn't want to think about what the rest of his family are going to end up going through once he passes away. Tears well in her eyes, blurring her vision. She'd lost quite a few friends to terminal illness, especially those in the orphanage she'd spent her late childhood and early adolescence in. She remembers the owners dragging her out to their deathbeds, forcing her to stare at their hollow, empty faces as they struggled to move or even _breathe _without a world of pain. Telling her that everyone died, and she was _no _different. She felt sorry for the poor children who'd had to suffer their constant nagging, even until the end.  
"Oh, _Yang..." _she murmurs. "I...I'm so sorry, Matt. That's not fair."  
"It isn't," he agrees, "but _that's _just how life is. I'm going to die, and that's the end of that. _I _can't change the future. You won't tell anyone, will you?" She pauses before answering him, not because she's unsure of what to respond with. She's willing to keep his secret; it may be his last request, and she's not one to deny such a dying wish. She just can't believe that someone she knows has yet again been struck by such a cruel, unforgiving disease. While she isn't particularly close to Matt, she _still _knows him. And it's _still _painful to see an acquaintance suffer.  
"I won't," she finally manages to get out. "You have my _word."  
_"Thank _Rosalina..." _he sighs with relief before staring at the cork board again. "Y'know, it feels _good _to get that off my chest. But...I just didn't want to tell Eliza...I _didn't _want to tell Alex, Miyu, Lucia or _Ryan_, either. And I don't want 'em to find out...not while I'm still alive, anyway." He faces Violet once more, his dark eyes training on her. "Do...do you want to tell me why you haven't told anyone about Quill?"  
"It's because of the secret I've been trying to keep," she sighs.  
"What's on the line?" he prompts her.  
She nods her head slowly.

"Well," she begins, _"firstly, _I'm at _least _ninety-five percent sure my best friends...Harumi, Killow and Skylor...they'd be used as leverage for the Overlord to get me to do _whatever _he wants. My sisters and brother...Olivia, Oliver, Makeela and [Y/N]. _They'd_ probably get targeted. My mom. My aunts and uncle. My cousins. Hell, I don't know _who _wouldn't be at risk. So many people...they don't deserve it."  
"Why don't you tell me everything from the start?"  
"I...I don't know where to _start, _Matt. There's a lot to unpack...like, I'm talking _years _of stuff involving the secret. Almost _seven, _to be precise." Violet redirects her attention to the picture of Revali. "But...well, I _guess _it all began a year after I'd been sent to Kryptarium Prison for almost every crime under the sun. The wardens approached my cell. Said Cyrus Borg was in the visiting room. They forced me out, and he...he was with a Rito woman who looked _just _like my best friend's mom. I had to do a double take, but she had a prosthetic. Revali's mother _didn't. _Before I could even _think _about asking, they asked me if I was willing to work for them in exchange for my freedom, and...well, I _hate _being caged like an animal."


	600. Chapter Five Hundred and Ninety-Nine || Twilight Princess 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Time: N/A  
Location: ???, The Twilight Realm  
Subject/s: Lloyd Garmadon of Ninjago  
Motives: Good**

_"Lloyd..." _the Zora princess murmurs as she tries to hold on to the Green Ninja. _"I...I can't feel my arms...or my legs..."_  
"Hang in there, Mipha," he tries to assure her. "We'll stop Zant as _soon _as we can." Her eyes are drooping ever-so-subtly. He turns his head to face Harumi and Ganondorf, who can only watch on in uncertainty. _"I don't think she's doing well."  
_"Don't worry," Harumi promises. "It shouldn't take us _too _long to find that asshole."  
"We'd _better _find him soon," he mutters, directing his attention towards Mipha once again. "She's getting even colder."  
"Speak _only _in hushed tones," Ganondorf warns the two. "You don't wish to startle the denizens."

While the trio walk along the basalt path, they gaze around at the quinacridone violet skies. The clouds radiate a soft, peachy glow. Several departed souls roam about the area, chattering away to one another.  
_"You know, Mauve," _a shrilly old voice begins, _"this place is no Sunshine Realm..."  
__"...but it's home, and **that's **all that matters!" _another croaky voice just like it responds. Lloyd turns his attention to the two voices; they belong to none other than Ganondorf's mothers. However, they appear to take on a ghost-like, greenish hue, as does the elderly woman that had passed away during his last adventure.  
_"Hey, Lady Dragmire!" _someone calls out behind him.  
_"Which one?" _the blue-haired witch cackles. _"There's two of us!" _Lloyd watches in absolute horror as someone hauntingly familiar walks _right _through him...another ghost.  
_"I need to talk to Koume," _his childhood friend from his old school declares. _"I've misplaced my favourite gardening shovel..." _Lloyd's gobsmacked; nothing in his mind can even _begin _to comprehend what he's witnessing  
_"Gardening shovel, eh?" _Mauve inquires. _"You'll have to ask that Bowser Koopa about it! He does enjoy nabbing things..." _The four chuckle before heading into the town square of this kingdom. Buildings of space grey line the area; many are filled with spectral patrons, who Lloyd can see through the windows. A group of Mushroom Kingdomers laugh in one building, while a few Ninjagians bake something in another building's kitchen. Several Hylians are busy drinking their hearts out in a tavern, trading their favourite belongings around with one another. Lloyd eyes a couple of Isle Delfinians serving these Hylians more drinks.  
"Holy _shit," _Harumi murmurs. "Was that..."  
"Brad Tudabone?" Lloyd interrupts. "Yeah."  
"You knew him?" Ganondorf asks.  
"He...he was a friend of mine."

Harumi's the first to walk directly over to the town square. Lloyd walks not too far behind her, and it's not long before Ganondorf follows suit. They stare at this place of strangely blissful darkness in awe.  
"So...this is where we end up?" Lloyd asks quietly.  
"It's a _bit _dark for my liking," Harumi admits, "but the weather's _just _perfect." She points over towards a relatively large pathway leading to an enormous door. Glowing, blue engravings reminiscent to those they'd found on the cape Midna often wore are present on the door; the geometric patterns are rounded at the corners. "That's the Palace of Twilight. We'd better head to the throne room before Zant figures out we're here and leaves-"  
_"Hiya!" _a voice chirps from behind them. They all scream as they turn around to find a small Twili child, no older than six or seven, with her hands clasped together and a big, cheesy grin on her face. She's dressed in a long-sleeved dress that reaches down to her ankles; the design is _just _like that of the clothing that they'd seen Midna wearing.  
They're shocked at how much she resembles her.

"You _scared _us!" Harumi hisses, clutching at her chest.  
"You're not from _around _here, are you?" she asks, tilting her head to the side. Her choppy, orange locks are tied back in a high ponytail.  
"How can she see us?" Lloyd asks nervously.  
"The Twili are the link between the light and the shadow here in the Twilight Realm," Ganondorf elaborates while Harumi composes herself and crouches down to her height. "Thus, they can talk with not _only _the souls of the departed, but those who are _very _much alive. As for us, we can see the departed, but _they _can't see us."  
"What's your _name, _sweetie?" Harumi asks.  
_"My _name is Misako!" she explains, holding her hands behind her back. Lloyd's jaw drops. "Is Mom going to be home soon?"  
_"Misako?" _she murmurs back.  
"Yeah, that's my name. But you can call me Missy or Koko for short! Have you seen my mom? She's _almost _as tall as that scary man with you, and she has _really _pretty eyes, and she's got hair _just _like me!"  
"She...she must be _her _child," Ganondorf guesses quietly.  
"She looks just _like _her," Lloyd agrees. "But...she named her after my _mom. _Why?"  
"Misako's a _pretty _common name in Ninjago, you know," Harumi tries to protest, although she can't help but to feel that Midna almost certainly had the Ninjagian archaeologist in mind while naming this child.  
"Do you know a man named Zant?" Ganondorf asks the Twili.  
_"He's _the nastiest man in the _whole _wide world!" she shrieks. "He said my mom is a _witch!_ He's probably sulking in the throne room like he _always _does..."  
"Could...could you take us there?" Lloyd inquires. She nods her head while taking Harumi's hand.  
"Sure!" she agrees. They're expecting her to take them through the door, but a glowing platform made of glass appears beneath their feet. It begins to lift them up from the ground, leading the five skyward.


	601. Chapter Six Hundred || WHA???? WHAAAAA???? WHA???

**Time: 9:24 AM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: Divine Beast Vah Medoh, Hebra Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Once you rematerialise in front of Medoh, it doesn't take long for you to find Medli. She's standing by the narrow, arched entrance of beige-tinted stone, giggling as she holds her arms out and leans from side to side. Every so often, Medoh's hull will shift left or right...as if following her motions.  
_"What the fuck?" _you murmur under your breath. Revali, Zelda and Tessa can only watch on in horror as she sways to the left, causing the Divine Beast to do the same.  
"This is _so _much fun!" Medli chirps while jumping up and down on the spot.  
"I...I didn't think it was possible," Zelda whispers, more to herself than any of you. "A mere child, piloting a Divine Beast with _ease?"_  
_"Stop...stop that at once, dear..." _Revali tries to say. It ends up sounding more like a cross between a shriek and the sound one would make when getting punched across the jaw: inaudible to your ears.  
_"Whee!" _she squeals, spinning around on the spot as she continues to jump about. Her eyes flutter open, and it's at that point that she finds the four of you standing their with your jaws dropped to the ground. "I...I wasn't making her move, I _promise!"_  
"You...you..." Tessa tries to say, but she can't find the words to speak. "How did you-"  
"I didn't _move _her!" she shrieks back. You know she's about to turn on the waterworks; the tears are already threatening to roll down her cheeks. _"I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I **didn't!"  
**"Sweetie...why don't you come back home for now?" _she offers. _"You can shoot at the Flight Range all you want, but it's not safe for you to be messing around with Medoh's controls. Not yet."_  
_"But I didn't do it!"_  
"We _know_ you didn't, dear," Revali lies to her, trying his best to hide his contempt at the situation. "We'd just like to have a talk before you run away back here again."  
Medoh returns to a neutral flying position, however gradually. Medli's head hangs down in shame.  
_"Okay..." _she mutters.

_ **\- - -** _

Upon your return to solid ground, you find Mario sitting in the grass near Rito Village's shrine, alongside Tessa's grandfather, Kylee's mother, Wu, Teba, Saki, Eon, Cali and Jet. They're avoiding conversation with one another. However, they all look up in relief at your return.  
"So?" Teba asks the rest of you. "You guys figure out what was going on?"  
"It was _this _little one here," Zelda explains, gesturing towards Medli. She's sound asleep in the Hylian's arms.  
"Little old _Medli?" _he chuckles. "Who would've thought _she'd _be the one causing all that trouble?"  
"Does...does this mean Medoh chose her?" Saki queries in a somewhat nervous manner, holding her hands over her face out of concern.  
"She will _not _be piloting Medoh," Revali assures her sternly, the tone causing you to raise an eyebrow. "I will _not _allow it."  
"But she demonstrated control over Medoh," Zelda protests, "which _clearly _means she's supposed to be-"  
"She is a _child," _Tessa frowns back. "Kids her age should be having fun...making friends...playing _games. _Not commanding about giant war machines of death and _destruction."  
"You're _still a child," Mrs Carta reminds her.  
"Just because I'm forever seventeen for the next bloody nine hundred and something or other years," she snaps, "it does _not _make me a child! And _besides, _this is beyond the point. Medli has _no _idea what Medoh is capable of doing. Hell, _I _don't even know what Medoh is capable of doing. _We're _her parents, and we've said no! That's _that!"  
_"I am _not _saying this as your friend, Teresa," Zelda reminds her, her eyebrows narrowed slightly. "I am saying this as _Hyrule's _princess. I will _not _allow my kingdom to suffer because of your selfishness!"  
"And who's fault will it be when _my _daughter ends up dead because it's the _Overlord _she's fighting against?!"  
"We've learned from our mistakes, Tessa, so if you'd _just _understand-"  
"I don't know _how _many times I have to say it in order to get it through your thick skull, Zelda. No means _no. _You're _more _than welcome to ask her when she's old enough to make her own decisions, but _don't _you dare give me that bullshit about selfishness when _you're _the one trying to con us into sending our daughter on a damn _suicide _mission!"  
"What would _you _know about selflessness?! You're the _epitome _of a selfish coward who _hides _behind others! Only outlined the prophecy my _arse. _You've _doomed _us all, and it's _high _time you start to take the consequences for your actions!"  
"And _how _is it fair that an _innocent _child has to pay for something that happened _years _ago, when she wasn't even fucking _alive?!"_  
"Sheesh," Cali murmurs while throwing her arms around her knees, "how stubborn can they _get _around here?"  
"Trust me," Mrs Carta sighs back, "itgets old quickly."  
_"Don't you **dare **run away!" _Zelda snaps at Tessa. _"I command you to stay here at once, or I shall prosecute you at the fullest extent of the Hyrulean law!"  
"You can kiss my fucking arse!" _Tessa hisses back, storming back off towards her house once more.  
"Wha...what's going on?" Medli murmurs as she wakes up. Revali almost immediately takes her in his arms.  
"Why don't we go out to the Flight Range, dear?" he asks her. "Do you think you can get a new personal record?"  
_"Okay..." _she whispers.  
And with that, he takes off for the skies.

Zelda lets out a yell of frustration before storming off in the opposite direction Tessa had gone.  
"You could _all _use some team-building exercises," Mrs Carta declares, standing up and brushing the dust off her grey, pencil skirt. "Thomas, can you go and get Tessa?" She then points at Saki. "You, find Princess Zelda." Her point shifts towards Teba. "And _you, _lead us to this..._Flight _Range."  
"Aye _aye, _Captain," he retorts in a somewhat sarcastic tone, offering her an exaggerated salute that earns him a smack on the forearm from Saki.  
_"Teba, where are your manners?!" _she scolds him before turning to face the human once more. "A friend of Tessa's is a friend of ours." Mrs Carta holds out her hand.  
"I like your style, Saki," she declares. "The name's Leticia."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am!" She lets go of Saki's hand before clapping hers together.  
_"Chop _chop, time is of the _essence!"_  
You're beginning to understand why Kylee and Billie are such go-getters.


	602. Chapter Six Hundred and One || ooooo, they ᶠᵘᶜᵏⁱⁿ'

**Time: 7:35 PM, Western Ninjagian Standard Time  
Location: Lake Sakana, Ignacia, Ninjago  
Subject/s: Lady Urbosa of Gerudo Town  
Motives: Good**

The night's chilling wind howls through the rafters upstairs. Buckets upon buckets of rain hammer against the windows, obscuring the once clear view of the lake beyond Garmadon's house. Every so often, a flash of lightning illuminates the decrepit living room, highlighting the frayed threads on the lounge, the peeling paint on the walls and the subtle scratch in the screen of the CRT television, which is displaying only static as of the current moment. Urbosa watches the flickering screen in silence, wondering if Garmadon will leave soon or if he intends on staying down here all night. Sometimes, she'll hear something rattling outside; she presumes it to be a rickety old chair with one leg shorter than the other three, banging its wooden back against the wall underneath the porch without an _ounce _of hesitation.  
But he too watches the flickering screen in silence.  
"It's been hours," she finally murmurs. "You need to rest, Garmadon."

"You take the room upstairs," he tries to assure her. "I'll stay here."  
"Not while you're upset, I won't."  
"I'm not upset."  
"Then what was all that drinking for?"  
"I'm not upset."  
"Stop lying."  
"I'm not upset, Urbosa."  
"Stop it."  
"But I'm not upset."  
"You are."  
"I'm not."  
"You _are."_  
"I'm not upset."  
"Please..."  
"I'm not-"  
_"Just _listen to me-"  
"-not upset-"  
"Are you even-"  
"Urbosa, I'm not-"  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
"But I'm-"  
_"Garmadon."_  
At her now harsh tone, he falls silent.  
"Now," she begins, "I'm well-aware you're not okay. You're...you're grieving over Misako's death, aren't you?"  
He lets out a sigh.  
"I am...and I'm _tired _of lying to myself."

It seems like hours have passed since they began talking about it. The loss of his wife, and the loss of her sister. Both brave women who had suffered at the very end. Each with many secrets they may never know.  
"Do you think they're watching over us?" she murmurs, her head resting against the window. The rain is still thunderous.  
"Who knows?" he responds in a low voice. "The world works in mysterious ways." Her eyes wander towards his before dashing away somewhat quickly again.  
"The world brought us here...together...tonight. What do you make of that?"  
"The world knows those broken souls upstairs are in need of guidance. It has presented them to us. Those who can help them."  
"Yes...guidance." He watches as she reclines slightly. She's shivering from the cold; he supposes Ninjagian winters are rather shocking for those who hail from hot places such as the perilous deserts of Hyrule. "But why did the world want us two here? In this moment? We're _no _help to them while they're asleep."  
"Aren't we?" He watches as she stands up, heading over towards the kitchen counter. She makes a beeline for the bottle of whiskey, which he'd left out in the open. "I thought you couldn't _stand _it." He's surprised when she snatches the bottle in her left hand before creeping towards him. He recognises the smile on her face; it's one he's seldom seen on her...yet one he's experienced before.  
"I can't, but I don't mind it when I'm in _your _company."  
"Hmm...and why _is _that?"  
"I'm not sure," she admits, pushing the bottle towards his chest before placing her other hand on the edge of the seat's cushion behind him. "Perhaps I know I can rely on you for _many _things." As she clambers up into his lap, her eyes lower slightly, starting to rest on him with a confidence fuelled by an emotion he hasn't seen someone have towards him in a _long_ time. "To listen when my words go unheard. To acknowledge the obvious where it is due." She leans in towards his right ear; her nose brushes against his hair. _"To keep secrets when I have a world of them to share." _He presses his lips upon her neck, causing her to break out into a smile. She pulls his face towards her own...


	603. Chapter Six Hundred and Two || mipha is rlly sad and i would like to say that i do not stan zant. we do not stan zant in this house. fuck zant, all my homies hate zant.

**Time: N/A  
Location: The Palace of Twilight, the Twilight Realm  
Subject/s: Princess Mipha of Zora's Domain  
Motives: ???**

_Give up, _the voices in her head usher her. _Just give up._  
She's spent so long trying. _Just _trying. Yet it's never enough. Not even a glance offered in her direction. She knew her voice would be drowned out, her soul, her body. She _knew. _People let go. People move on. The tide rises and falls. The Sun sets so that the Moon may find a platform in which it can be heard.  
_It's okay to give up._

She had suspected that Link and Zelda would grow closer as a result of his role in protecting her. Ever since the day of her inauguration, _she _knew. She had hoped it wasn't so. Had tried her best to express _just _how much Link meant to her. But who was _she _to speak her mind, when he _clearly _had eyes for someone else?  
_Just give up._

She recalls the day of her death as if it was yesterday. She'd been the first of the Champions to die, having reached her Divine Beast first. It was there that one of Ganon's creations had ambushed her upon her entry into Ruta's sanctuary. It had been quick. A spear to the head from behind. She could only watch on, helplessly, as _her _Divine Beast turned against the people of Hyrule. Torrents of rain. A neverending gloom veiled over her home. Her brother and father, waiting for a sister...a _daughter..._who would never come home.  
_It's okay. It's okay to give up._

As much as she wanted to _desperately _warn her fellow Champions about what Ganon had done to the four Divine Beasts, she found herself..._restricted. _Unable to move. Like a handful of iron pins drawn to a magnet. Like a prisoner chained to a wall. Like a bird, caged for the world to ogle. She'd heard their cries as Ganon's puppets made quick work of them. Daruk, two hours after her death. Urbosa, a mere three _minutes_ after hisdeath. Revali and Link, _both _only twenty minutes following.  
And then silence.  
She'd _wanted _to warn them, but she _couldn't. _What would have happened if she did? Would they have had the strength to overcome the Calamity? Prepare themselves better? Survive?  
_You're allowed to give up._

A century after her demise, Mipha had found Link wandering within the sanctum of Ruta, not sure what to expect. Something about him was different. He still _looked _the same. At first, she was unsure it was even him. His eyes lacked recognition in her. Lacked any form of warmth. Love. Safety. Characteristics that she found solace in. Yet, without prompt, he had made quick work of the Waterblight. It had only taken him six or so minutes. Even less time than it had taken for...never mind that. She doesn't like to think about it. The day of the inauguration. He hadn't given up, not _once. _Despite not knowing _who _he was, or what had happened long ago. He was a lost soul, cast among a sea of uncertainty and mystery. He hadn't given up hope, he hadn't pondered whether or not he could defeat something so ferocious. He...he had just _fought _him.  
_Give up._

She remembers clambering out of the strange portal. Meeting a strange old man in a white coat. _"Professor Elvin Gadd," _he had introduced himself as, shaking her hand. _"Pleased to meet you. I'm sure you're wondering why you're alive, and I'll tell you, but for now, let's focus on getting that Daruk out, shall we?"  
_It was during that day she had met Lloyd Garmadon.  
He'd been the second person she laid eyes upon, after Gadd, of course. They hadn't spoken a word as she was dragged over to an ever-growing group of those who had once departed. A group including friends. Family. Loved ones. No, they hadn't spoken at all until the day Ganondorf had arrived in Isle Delfino. Lloyd had been foolish enough to try and fight him, alongside Link and Mario. While they had the numbers, and they _certainly _had power to rival his, they were ill-equipped to handle his surprise attack. So she'd watched over the Green Ninja, lost in a state of stupor, as she healed his wounds. She'd reached him before his friends could. Prevented them from seeing him in such an eye-raising state. It was during this time he had asked for her name.  
_"Mipha?" _he'd replied at her answer. _"Wow...that's a pretty name! My name's Lloyd, by the way. Two 'L's."  
"Two 'L's," _she had repeated.  
_"So...where are you from?"  
"Zora's Domain. And you?"  
"I'm from Ignacia. Y'know, in Ninjago."  
"Ignacia? I once had some friends from there. Wu Garmadon...and Misako Sēji-"  
"That's my uncle and my mom!" _he'd chortled back. _"Small world, eh?"_  
There had been something about how _comfortable _she'd felt talking with him. She'd never met him in her life, yet he was so _familiar. _Someone who she felt she could talk to for _hours _on end and never grow bored.  
_Don't you want to give up?_

She remembered the day someone had first pointed it out to her. Zelda, who'd been sketching some flowers in Delfino Castle's library, had spotted Mipha watching Lloyd and couldn't help but to burst into laughter.  
_"Oh, Mipha!" _she had giggled. _"It's wonderful that someone's piqued your interest. I'm happy for you!" _She hadn't understood what she'd meant by 'piquing her interest'; of _course _she found Lloyd interesting. He was one of the few who talked to her. And she could confide a _lot _in him, and vice versa. Late nights on Delfino Castle's rooftop, steaming cups of lotus tea in their hands while they talked about the mischief they'd got up to in their childhoods...or rather _his _childhood, for she was never one for that sort of behaviour. Early mornings by Bianco Lake, watching the gentle ripples as the different types of fish rose up to greet them. Lazy days around the island, enjoying each others' company. But they were just friends. He was in love with someone else. He was in love with Midna...and then he was in love with Harumi...and then he was in love with [Y/N]. For a brief moment, he had considered whether he had felt something towards Ganondorf, which he had felt confident in telling her about. And then [Y/N] again...and then Harumi again. He still _does _love Harumi. She can tell. She can see it in the way he watches her dancing around the halls with their daughter. She can see it in the way he offers to take their daughter out for the day so that she can get some much-needed rest.  
_Give up. Give up. Give up._

She'd first asked Bowser about it.  
_"What should I do?" _she had pondered. _"Lloyd...I...we're just friends, aren't we?" _She had been met with nothing but a laugh, as if to tell her he thought otherwise. Next, knowing that she had experience in regards to matters of the sort, she'd approached Urbosa with a similar question.  
_"Why do I feel this way? I...**should **I be feeling this way?"  
"I'm not sure how you're supposed to feel, my little flower," _she had replied while crouching down and placing a hand on her shoulder, offering the Zora princess a motherly smile that she hadn't received since the days when _her _mother was still alive. _"But I'm sure you'll know in time." _With spirits dampened by the vague answer, she turned to Borg.  
_"I...I'm afraid I can't help you there, Mipha. My expertise is in hardware engineering and software programming, not matters of the heart!"_  
Hellen?  
_"If you know what's good for you, run for the hills. Men will drain the ever-lasting life out of you, and they'll expect more than you can ever give. Run."_  
No...but could Ruto help?  
_"I wouldn't waste my time with heroes like Lloyd. They always fall for the fair-haired, human princess. You'll only have your heart broken."_  
Ronin, perhaps?  
_"If you ain't here to buy or sell, I can't help you. But I could give you a little tidbit of info for a _**very **_reasonable price...three hundred dollars!"_  
Surely Luigi could help.  
_"I...I, ah...I'm _**sorry, **_Princess, but I've never had a friendship like yours and Lloyd's before. I can't help you, I'm sorry. I really am sorry. Are you mad at me?"_  
She tried asking Nya. She tried asking Daruk. She _even _tried asking some of the others around the castle, such as Cavaliere, Corky and Aliya. But each and every time, she had been met with an answer of uncertainty. How were _they _supposed to answer her questions? _They _couldn't read Lloyd's mind for her. She asked Zelda, she asked Billie. She asked Riju and Zane and Mario and Peach and _even _some of the guards back home. She'd asked each and every person she knew she could ask. But _nobody _had the answers she was looking for.  
Eventually, she'd found herself confiding in the person she'd _least _expected.  
A person who'd somehow managed to fall in love with an enemy of _unfathomable_ proportions, as he liked to describe it to her.

_"I've asked everyone," _she'd muttered in an uncharacteristically irked tone to her fellow Champion, who could only watch on in shock. _"I've asked everyone in this darn castle, and not **one **person knows how to help!" _She doesn't remember why she'd been in the kitchen, but she did remember Zane asking her and her friend to help out with a meal when Peach and Link couldn't do so.  
_"I'll say," _he'd admitted to her, _"I've never seen you this incandescent in my life! What in Din's name's gotten **into **you?"  
"I'm not sure," _she murmurs back, using the knife in her hand to cleave a tomato in half, _"but here I am, asking _**you **_of all people."_  
_"And where was this fury when we needed it during the _**Calamity, **_hmm?"_  
_"That doesn't matter. I just want an answer. Why do I care so much about him if we're only friends?" _For once in his life, Revali hadn't offered a witty, smart-ass remark in response. Perhaps he was terrified of her sudden anger. Or perhaps he was stumped for an answer at first. To this day, she doesn't know.  
But he _did _have an answer, for he was going through something similar to her.  
_"You know..." _he began in his rarer, calm tone, _"I asked myself the same thing not too long ago. I'll say, I don't know whether it was Corky's overtly braggart **boasting **about her, or the way she had become so helpless and emotional when faced with a less-than-ordinary circumstance. I don't know why I felt the way I did...not after the insults we'd exchanged. But...I felt empathy towards Dolton." _She hadn't answered. She'd been in disbelief, and her friend had picked this up. _"Empathy, I know. What a shocker. Why are you all so surprised? I feel it quite a lot, you know. I've felt it towards Princess Zelda, and I've felt it towards Link, although I don't like to admit that latter one, and you did **not **hear that from me. But I felt empathy towards Teresa. And I still do. The girl's one of Delfino Castle's scientists, yet she couldn't be more clueless! I...I was angry about that, I'll admit, but I'm not anymore. I want to help her. I don't know **why, **do **you **know why?"  
"Because you've grown close to her," _she suggested quietly to him. _"Because you've endured so much together. And through adversity, the two of you have emerged as friends. Because you understand each other."  
"And there you go," _Revali had declared. _"You've grown close to Lloyd. You've endured so much together. And you understand each other." _Mipha had been left in silence, still unsure what to respond with. She _had _been through a lot with him. The incident at the Lakebed Temple...their time spent together while they had tried to recover from the outward impacts of it...how she had been his listening ear while he had expressed just _how _stupid Princess [Y/N] was for running back to Ganondorf when _he _didn't love her but _Lloyd _did, and how it seemed the world was against him. How _he _had helped her recover from the guilt. How they had been each others' shoulder to cry on. _"You know, Mipha...you can hide it, or you can act upon it. That decision is yours alone to make. But we wouldn't want another repeat of __**Dragmire, **would we?"  
_

She doesn't want to give up. Not at all. Not when _she _still has the choice to act upon her feelings. To _express _them outward, to tell Lloyd how she truly feels. She _wants _to, yet something so _cruel _and unforgiving holds her back. What if he still loves Harumi? What if he still loves [Y/N]? What if he still loves Midna? _She _can't change that, but she doesn't know how she'd deal with it. Would she move on? No, not after everything she and Lloyd have been through. He's always been there to hear her out...so why should now be any different? Is it because their friendship could end up jeopardised? Because he could take it the wrong way? Or because he could accept she has those feelings but admit that he doesn't share those same feelings back? It's _so _easy to give up...but she doesn't _want _to. She...she _needs _to give up - _no. _She _won't _give up. She has so much to tell Lloyd, and so little time. She wants to tell him - no. She _needs _to tell him.  
And she will.  
Well, she'll try.  
And that's all that matters to her.  
She's dying, _anyway._  
Why should now be any different?  
Mipha reaches out for Lloyd's arm, but he's not paying attention.  
She...she _can't. _She can barely keep her eyes open. She doesn't know where she is, what she's doing. She doesn't even know if she's alive anymore. The line between living and deceased is blurred to her. It's _all _the same.  
It's tempting to give up.


	604. Chapter Six Hundred and Three || plots and plans

**Time: 9:31 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Plaza, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Violet Urutora of Ninjago  
Motives: ???**

"Y'know, Matt..." Violet begins in a quiet tone, "it feels _good _getting that off my chest. I...I don't think I understood how much it'd just..._help."  
_"We all have our secrets," he agrees, kicking a stone across the pavement before them. They pass several storefronts, with their lights dimmed and their display windows empty. The streets of Delfino Plaza are still at night, although if you're observant enough, you'll catch a glimpse of life, or perhaps crime if the night is right. "And I suppose we have equal incentive not to let those secrets out, eh?"  
"Don't worry," she assures him. "I respect your wishes, you respect mine." He nods his head before reaching into his pocket.  
"Y'know, I respect the hustle," he begins. "Never thought you'd be capable of such things, but the signs were there."  
"Yeah, I _really _need to work on being more discreet about the whole thing." The two chuckle, a warm moment that cuts through the cold silence. "You...you think I can still get away with it?"  
"You fooled _me, _Vi. Wouldn't be surprised if you get through this whole _Overlord _thing without it slipping and the others are none the wiser."  
"I have the power to lead _whatever _side I choose to victory...but my _hands _are tied at the moment. I...I just wish there was some way to make him forget."  
"Don't forget, Violet. You have information that could _damn _well land that asshole in prison. If he even _thinks _of telling anyone, you can have him sent away for good."  
"But what'll happen to _me? _I was the one who stayed silent about what really happened to Bowser."  
"Considering what you've had to keep secret, I don't think anyone would blame you." They stop in front of the police station. "I'll pick up the report form, and the application form for a restraining order. We don't have to deliver it today if you wanna sleep on it."  
"It's kinda dangerous to be returning to Delfino Castle," she chuckles back.  
_"Matt! Violet! You guys know what's going on back at the castle? Is it safe to go back yet?!"  
_Kai.

"I wouldn't go back if I were you," Violet warns him. "She's still running around like a headless chicken."  
_"Shoot," _he murmurs, running a hand through his hair. "You know if there's any way to stop her?" Matt brings a hand to his chin.  
"If only there was a way to _deflect _those beams of light she was shooting out of her sceptre so we could at least escape to _Hyrule _or something until this whole mess is over..." he considers.  
"Wouldn't happen to have a _mirror _lying around, would you?" he chuckles.  
Violet's jaw drops.  
"We _do _have a mirror lying around," she tells him. "And it was _made _to deflect elemental attacks." She spins on her heel before making a beeline for Bianco Hills. "Come on, it's back in my mom's room..." Matt follows her immediately, but for a few moments, Kai remains behind.  
_"Quill," _he instructs his ally through his thoughts. _"Violet's told Matt everything you've done. And he believes her."  
"I'll deal with it when I get back, for Din's sake," _Revali snaps back. _"I've got more important things to worry about right now."_  
_"They're going to go to the cops."_  
_"Stop them. No matter what it takes."_  
_"I...I don't know how!"_  
_"Then don't. It's not _**my **_problem."_  
**"You're**_ the one that's gonna end up in prison! For fuck's sake, you murdered someone because you felt like doing it. You're not untouchable, Revali, and the _**sooner **_you can get that through your head-"_  
"You alright, Kai?" Matt asks out loud. "You're lookin' a little red."  
"I'm fine," he assures him.  
_"If I go, **you **go with me," _Revali taunts him.  
_"What the fuck am I supposed to do?!"  
"Once this whole Golden Queen nonsense is over and done with? We kill him."_


	605. Chapter Six Hundred and Four || a/n: in primary school, i was nicknamed eyesquinta. y'know, because my name's jacinta and i had a squint before i got my glasses? yeah, people thought it was funny but i didn't think it was funny but i had to suck it up lol

**Time: 9:33 AM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: The Flight Range, Hebra Province, Hyrule  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

The snowy path leading into the cove of archery targets crunches beneath everyone's footsteps. You pull Ganondorf's cape closer to your torso, shivering from the bitter cold. Snowflakes cause a haze to hang in the air.  
_"G-g-geez," _you shiver. _"Who turned on the air con around here?"_  
"It's bloody _freezing," _Teba agrees. As you trudge on through the snow, Teba turns to face the rest of you. "Rule number one of the Flight Range? _Never _interrupt Revali during a training session if you don't fancy having your ear chewed off for the next five hours."  
"That's too bad," Mrs Carta decides. "We've got _bigger _issues to worry about, like this Golden Queen."  
"She's right, you know," Jet agrees. "She's got a _dangerous _power, and the more people get turned into golden statues, the _less _chance we have at stopping her!"  
"I wonder where all the _other _Skylanders ended up," Cali admits to him.  
"Hmm..." Eon considers. "Perhaps I can search for them if my power allows me to." He closes his eyes and holds a hand out. _"Hmm, yes. _I sense Eruptor, Cynder and Spyro's presences in a town filled with sentient boulder men."  
"Goron City?" Teba guesses.  
"Perhaps so," he agrees. "As for Hugo and Flynn, why, I do believe they're within the gathering grounds of _many _heroes and scholars alike on an island shrouded by blinding light."  
"Delfino Castle," you decide.  
"What about Krankcase?" Wolfgang inquires in a stern tone. "Do you know where _he _is, Master Eon?"  
"I see him besides a lake at the foot of a mountain of rice fields...with a house by the bank."  
"Lake Sakana," Wu confirms. "Perhaps we should gather your friends."  
"We could use _all _the help we can get," Mrs Carta agrees.  
"Hang on..." Cali ushers the others before turning towards Eon. "What about Stealth?"  
"Stealth?" Eon considers before turning to face the Flight Range. "I believe she is right _here..._as are Kaossandra and Tessa-"  
"But Tessa's back at the village," Teba protests. "Didn't you see her storming off earlier?"  
_"Oh, _brother..." Cali sighs, burying her face into the palm of her hand. _"This _is gonna get confusing-"  
_"Argh!" _you can hear Revali screaming.  
"I _believe _he's met Kaossandra," Jet tells the rest of you. "Let's go and meet up with them, shall we?"

As you reach the rooved platform, you find three women standing by a ladder leading up to it. The tallest of the three, a human with pale skin, is dressed in a black, robe-like gown with a matching, flared partlet over the top. Her stern, blood red eyes are trained upon Revali, who's standing up on the platform with his bow drawn out at her. Another woman, who appears to be Hylian yet so different at the same time, is trying to drag this first woman back. Her emerald green complexion is covered in goosebumps. Her deep, blue hair, braided down her back, flutters in the wind, while her pupil and iris-less eyes glare at her friend. Finally, the third, shortest person of the trio, a fox-like girl with auburn hair in a bun akin to P.I.X.A.L's, is staring at the Rito in complete horror. Her jaw is dropped to the ground.  
"Come _on, _Kaossandra!" the second woman ushers the first. "We need to find Master Eon as soon as we can!"  
"Let _go _of me, Lathraía!" she snarls back before stretching out her hand. It crackles with a pink and white electricity. "I don't take too _kindly _to those threatening my life."  
"Revali," you command, _"lower _your weapon." He glances over to Teba, who nods his head.  
He lowers his bow before letting out a sigh.  
"Are you three alright?" Eon asks, rushing over to the three.  
"Last thing I remember was seeing that blast of energy back at the Academy," the fox girl admits, flattening the creases on her forest green dress. "One moment, I was flying Whiskers around with Kaossandra and Stealth. And then _ka-blam! _We're knocked out of the sky, and we wake up in some _really _cold snowfield, where _that _nutjob tried to kill us!"  
"The three of you were making _enough _of a racket to wake the dead!" Revali snaps back.  
"Calm down, Tessa," Cali tries to usher the girl. "A lot's happened in _both _groups. Whatever caused you, Stealth and Kaossandra to fall out of the sky? It was the _same _thing that managed to mind-control Goldie and forced her to use her powers against their friends."  
"This is already confusing me..." Teba murmurs to Wu.  
_"You're quite right," _he agrees.  
"What's so difficult to understand?" Kaossandra snaps at the two.  
"We have a friend called-"  
_"Tessa!" _Revali calls out. _"There you are!"_  
As he glides over towards the inventor, Cali's friend appears to be quite confused.

"I'm alright," she promises him, putting her glasses on before taking his hand. "Is Medli doing okay?"  
"She's up on the launch platform," he explains. Wolfgang snickers to himself.  
"Oi, _Tessa."  
"What?" _the human and the fox-girl call out in response. He howls with laughter, his fangs baring as he does so. Cali rolls her eyes.  
_"Not _funny, Wolfgang," she retorts.  
_"C'mon, _Cal," he tries to usher her as he nudges her shoulder, "you've _gotta_ admit it was a _little _funny!"  
"Alright...how are we going to go about this?" the Tessa without glasses inquires. "This is gonna get realconfusing, _real _fast if we don't figure out nicknames."  
"I'll stick with Tessa, thanks," the inventor decides.  
"Uh..._I'll _stick with Tessa, thank you," the forest-dweller retorts.  
"Is your name short for anything?"  
"Yeah, Theresa. With a 'H'."  
"I'm _without_ a 'H'."  
"Oh, this is going _nowhere. _Can someone just decide for us?"  
"Easy," Teba smirks before resting a hand on the inventor's shoulder. "You're Four-Eyes..." As her face scrunches up into a scowl, he turns to face the forest-dweller.  
"And _I'm _Tessa?" she asks hopefully.  
"You're Ginger," he decides.  
"Oh, _come _on!" she shouts as he walks back towards the rest of you with a smug grin on his face. "Four-Eyes and _Ginger?!"_  
"He's not _wrong, _y'know," Wolfgang retorts, stretching his arms out before leaning against the wall of the cliff. _"She's _got four eyes, _you're _ginger, _I _don't see a problem."  
"I have a _problem _with being ridiculed for a condition caused by a combination of genetic predispositions and staring at a blank _text _file for eight hours a fuckin' day!" the inventor snaps back. "Do you have _any _clue what it was like to be picked on for squinting in primary school, because _I _don't think you do, but you _still _insist on being a _massive _jerk-off, and..."  
_"Blah, blah, blah," _he interrupts her while crouching down to her height. "While _you're _standing around and whinging, _Goldie's _out there causing trouble for this entire world. Get a _grip _of yourself, Four-Eyes."  
You're expecting her to storm off, but she lets out a long and lengthy sigh before nodding her head.  
"Whatever. I'm fine with it. I really am. I don't care. Not at _all..." _Revali doesn't even attempt to hide his eye-rolls, causing the rest of you to burst into laughter. "Seriously, I'm fine. Letty, what's the plan of attack for this team-building or whatever the bloody fuck you call it?"  
"Everyone," Mrs Carta decides as she points up at the platform, "up there. Once everyone's there, our exercise will begin." You watch her proceeding to climb up the ladder, in a combination of shock and awe that she's in heels. Tessa's grandfather follows, and shortly after, everyone else heads over to this ladder.  
_"You think Sensei Wu's bad?" _your Tessa whispers to Revali. _"Kylee's mum is Sensei Wu on steroids."_  
_"It's only until we stop this Golden Queen, dear..." _he promises her. His eyes drift towards yours. "What is it, [Y/N]?"  
"Nothing," you assure him.


	606. Chapter Six Hundred and Five || astronomical twilight (dawn)

**Time: 7:58 PM, Western Ninjagian Standard Time  
Location: Lake Sakana, Ignacia, Ninjago  
Subject/s: Lord Garmadon of the Underworld  
Motives: Good**

The two are silent, lying on top of the blankets bundled on the floor. She rests her head against his shoulder while he pulls a thick, woollen rug over their bodies. Her arms loosely wrapped around his torso, her hair cascading down her back...sound asleep. A gentle snore escapes her lips every few moments, along with the rise and fall of her chest against his lower arm. His fingers reach for a strayed lock of her hair that's trailed across her face. He takes it carefully before threading it back with the rest of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. The palm of his hand rests upon her cheek, warm and soft. Her head tilts slightly, and her breath hitches for a few moments before she lets it out. Her emerald eyes flutter open, resting on his face.  
"Hmm?" she murmurs as she reaches up for his face. "What's the matter?"  
"Go back to sleep," he assures her before pressing his lips against her forehead. Her other hand clasps around the one he's got on her cheek.  
"I can't," she admits quietly. "I...I want you to talk to me."  
"About what?"  
"Anything."  
"Anything?" Garmadon pauses for a few moments, eyes wandering to the window outside. "Perhaps we may speak of my favourite time of day...and why it is so?"  
"I'd like that," Urbosa agrees. She pauses for a few moments before speaking again. "What _is _your favourite time of day?"  
"The first light. Not the sunrise. But the twilight before dawn."

"I find the twilight before dawn to be a time of tranquility," he begins. "The skies are still deep and dark, save for a gradual sliver of warmer light over the horizon. It begins with a gradient of lighter blue...a veil of green beneath...and a blanket of blood orange over the landscape." He pauses for a few moments, listening to her breathing. Her mouth is slightly opened, causing the whistle of her breath to reverb in her head. "The world is still shrouded in deep darkness, yet...there is a subtle warmth to morning's twilight not present during the dead of night. I made a point of rising early each morning with my father before the first light...so that I could immerse myself within the tranquility. The quiet. The peace." He pauses again, closing his eyes. Trying to imagine the astronomical dawn he cherishes so much. "He was born around that time, you know."  
"Who?"  
"Lloyd." He remains silent. "I'll admit, I find it ironic. Wu was always one to sleep in. Yet...his son was born before he'd even _thought _of waking up that morning."  
"That is quite strange."  
"I...find it strange that he still insists on calling me his father. I had _no _role in his early life, and the things I've put the boy through...why, I hardly _deserve _to be recognised as his father. Wu did more for Lloyd than Misako or I _ever _could." There's bitter silence for a while. She's considering what he's said, and how it reminds her of what she'd put her own daughters through.  
"Violet and Makeela," she begins quietly. "I was the woman who had bore them, yet I had _no _right to call myself their mother...not for the neglect I caused them." She shakes her head, ever-so-slightly. "I was _scared. _I was scared of what Violet may have grown up to be. That she could cause more death and destruction to Hyrule than my father could _ever _dream of. I thought it best to have her sent away to Ninjago, so that she may not be the target of the Yiga Clan _or _the Hylians. I pleaded for Urutora to take her...to raise her when _I _couldn't. But he never did. He left her to remain in stasis beneath the ice of Birchwood Forest all those years. _He left her to die." _She presses the inner side of her hand against her eyes, using it to stem the tears that are rising. "And Makeela. I...I was never there for her after I had taken Violet to Ninjago. I was too busy fulfilling my role as the Champion of the south-west. My sister did _so _much for her...things I couldn't ever dream of doing for her. _She_ raised her when _I _couldn't." Garmadon can't find any words to offer her. He's too busy thinking about how Misako had dropped off her son at the boarding school that fateful day. The same day his brother had banished him to the Underworld. The same day he had begun his eleven-year reign as its king. "I didn't take Violet away from her home because I _hated _her, Montgomery. I took her away from her home because I _loved _her...and I didn't want to see her suffer. I didn't want to outlive my own daughter. They would have executed her. Even though she refuses to believe so. A child of the Overlord's...a grandchild of Demise's...King Rhoam would have _never _allowed her to stay." She tries to stop herself from crying, yet she can't hold back anymore. Garmadon pulls her into his arms as she weeps, initially unsure of what to say. What words to impart on her. What would be right for her in this time of vulnerability.  
"You're more than you give yourself credit for, Urbosa. You've done so much for the others in Delfino Castle, _especially _the younger ones. Not necessarily the children, but the adolescents and the young adults. Many look up to you, y'know. Many aspire to achieve what you have achieved. And _as _a particular, bearded old fool always reminds us...the past is in the past, but there's _always _the future. Make _new _memories with your daughters. _Be _the mother you've always wanted to be. They may not show it...but they'll appreciate it." She nestles her head into the nook between his shoulder and neck.  
_"Thank you, Garmadon..." _she whispers. _"I'll try my best."  
"And that's all that matters, Urbosa," _he promises her.


	607. Chapter Six Hundred and Six || *sad kazoo noises*

**Time: N/A  
Location: The Palace of Twilight, Twilight Realm  
Subject/s: Lloyd Garmadon  
Motives: Good**

As the young Twili leads Lloyd, Harumi and Ganondorf through the hallways, she points to strange pictures on the walls. They seem to depict rather gruesome acts, including one of a man's head flying off his torso above the swing of an axe.  
"Do you like my paintings?" she'll chirp every once in a while. "Mom likes my paintings! I worked _really _hard on them!"  
_"What in Dinraal's name?" _Ganondorf mutters to himself.  
"They're _wonderful, _Missy," Harumi responds with a smile. "I _love _the detail!" As they continue down the hall, Lloyd can feel Mipha's hand brushing against his wrist. Her eyes are ajar, _ever _so slightly. A low groan of pain escapes her lips, and before long, she's unconscious again.  
"She's getting worse," he decides. "We'd better find Zant _soon." _Ganondorf holds the back of his hand near her forehead, to which he almost immediately pulls it away and drags Lloyd off towards a staircase leading up to a grand door.  
He kicks it open with his right leg before drawing out his sword and making a beeline for Zant, who stands beside the throne with a sinister gleam in his eyes.  
_"Zant!" _he roars at the older Twili.  
"Ganondorf," he acknowledges, a smirk spreading across his lips as he draws out two scimitars from their scabbards. "So we _meet _once again."

Harumi shields the Twili princess from the battle that's ensuing rapidly; slashes, swipes and cuts lace the air like a heavy smoke that stubbornly refuses to leave. She almost immediately clings to the Ninjagian's arm, trembling out of fear.  
_"Stop _it!" Harumi pleads with them. _"Must _you two insist on fighting this out?!" Ganondorf uses the side of his longsword to shove Zant into the wall; he ducks underneath the Twili's left blade before rolling around him and pulling his leg so that he collapses into the ground. Lloyd tries to back out into the hallway with Mipha, but a heavy gust of wind causes the doors to swing shut. He glances around in an attempt to try and find an alternative exit, but there's no windows. No more doors. No secret passageways, no hidden tunnels, _nothing.  
_The only way out is through the doors, and _he _can't open them.  
He takes Mipha to a corner of the room, lowering her gently on the floor. He rests his ear against her chest, attempting to listen for a heartbeat. It takes a good five seconds for one to appear, and when it does, he can _barely _hear it. Her skin is clammy, her body rigid. Like a block of ice, with a thin cloth draped around it. She isn't moving. She can barely breathe. Her heartbeat is clutching at strings to survive.  
It's like she's tryingso _desperately _to survive, even though her survival is only delaying the inevitable.

_"Mipha..." _Lloyd starts, placing a hand on her shoulder. _"Mipha. Can you hear me?" _He tries to gently shake her awake, but her movements are stilling to an even further degree. Her eyes remain closed. She can't move. Her heart is taking longer to beat each subsequent time, as if the very act is a tedious struggle. _"Mipha, it's me, Lloyd. You're in the Twilight Realm, and you're here with Ganondorf and Harumi. Please, if you can hear me, tell me..." _The clashings of sword against scimitars grows quiet, tuned out by the sound of his own heartbeat pounding against his eardrums. Lloyd takes Mipha's hand in his own. _"Please...please, Mipha. I'm here for you. We're trying to find the cure, we're trying. Please, don't go..."  
_"Lloyd..." Harumi begins quietly, approaching him with caution in her gait. Tears start to well in his eyes.  
"She's going to be alright," he tries to protest, more to himself than her. "She's going to make it. She's going to wake up."  
"Lloyd," she repeats, crouching down besides the duo. "I...I don't think."  
"Don't _say _that, Harumi," he sobs. "I...I don't _want _her to go. I _love _her!"  
"Lloyd," she murmurs to him. "I'm sorry, but Mipha's..."  
She can hardly say it.

_"Give _it up, boy," Ganondorf sneers at Zant. "There's _four _of us and only _one _of you."  
"It's...it's too _late!" _he chuckles back. "The Zora belongs to _my _realm now, and she'll neverleave! _Never!" _Although it's tempting to, Ganondorf doesn't look in the direction of the others. He knows it could open up an opportunity for the Twili to attack him while his back is turned.  
"This was _never _your realm, Zant," he reminds him. "It was _Midna's."_  
"And where _is _she, hmm?" he sneers. "Crawling back to the Sunshine Realm to be with that _Bowser _again, is she? Why in the _name _of the Sols should my people follow a _pitifully _foolish woman who doesn't even care for her roots?"  
"Her roots?" he repeats. _"In _the Sunshine Realm, may I add?"  
"You and Lady Impa were born of the Sunshine Realm," he decides, "but _Midna _was born of the Twilight Realm. Yet she places _no _value on this realm and its denizens. Why _else _would she leave and never return?" Ganondorf doesn't answer, however, he scowls through gritted teeth, causing Zant to grin at his irateness. "She has done _nothing _for this place. She has done _nothing _for its people. She has done _nothing _but leave behind _some _tainted half-Twili, half-Oni _abomination _who's barely old enough to hold up her own _head _straight, let alone rule this kingdom." Maintaining his smirk, he makes his way closer to Ganondorf. "Please, _do _tell...why exactly _is _it again this realm is rightfully Midna's?"  
_"You don't get it, Zant!" _Lloyd screams through broken wails. _"She's gone! She was banished to the Ethereal Divide, and she's **never **coming back! And if you have anyone to thank, you can **thank** the Overlord!" _He collapses over Mipha's lifeless body, exhausted from everything that's happened. He can barely speak full sentences anymore, reduced to pleading in fragmented phrases. _"Please...please wake up. Please. I know you're still in there. Please. You're still there. Wake up." _It's at that point an emotion begins to arise in Zant that he had considered impossible for a long time.  
"Midna's...dead?"


	608. Chapter Six Hundred and Seven || trust me, dude.

**Time: 9:57 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Violet Urutora of Ninjago  
Motives: Good**

"Alright," Violet begins in a murmur as she rummages through all of Urbosa's belongings. "Where _are _you, Mirror Shield?" By the door, Matt and Kai are keeping watch of the hallways outside.  
So far, nothing.  
Violet tosses aside a pair of shoes before lifting up a pile of blankets. She grimaces at the lack of any shield on her mother's bed. Defeated, she dumps the blankets back on before letting out a heavy sigh.  
_"Seriously!" _she yells. "I've looked _everywhere, _guys! I tried the closet, I tried underneath her bed, I tried underneath her _blankets! _But it's not even _here!"_  
"Cool it, muchacha," Kai prompts her in a steady tone. "I'm _sure _it's _somewhere _around Delfino Castle_. _Maybe we just need to keep our eyes peeled-"  
_"Get in," _Matt murmurs to the Red Ninja as he pulls him inside the room and closes the door.  
"What was that for?" he whispers. Matt doesn't make any sounds, instead opting to mouth his response.  
_"Someone's coming."_  
Violet freezes to the spot at the very idea. The three stand quietly, their ears straining to identify just who it might be. However, the footsteps they hear aren't loud, clangy or metallic. In fact, they seem to be rather muted, as if their owner is trying to sneak around. Matt carefully opens the door before peeking out again. Both Kai and Violet brace themselves for an attack...  
"It's just Link," Matt finally declares.  
The two let out a sigh of relief before opening the door and ushering the Hylian knight into his elder sister's room.

_"Hey _there, buddy," Kai begins with a cheesy grin, noting Link's startled face. "Pretty _crazy _what's goin' on now, right?" In the Hylian's arms appears to be a burlap sack carrying something flat and slightly rounded inside, which he notes.  
"Where _is _everyone?" he begins to ask the trio. "And why are there golden statues of Kylee and all her friends?"  
"It's a long story," Matt explains, "but there's a couple of groups missin' right now. One group's still trying to find Medoh's pilot, and Daruk told me another group headed out to Ignacia just before the shit hit the fan with that weird _gold _lady."  
"She's after Tessa, isn't she?" Kai asks in a somewhat loud voice, eyeing the hallway.  
_"Not so loud!" _Violet hisses. "What if she's out there and she can _hear _us?"  
"Link," Matt begins, "do you know where this Mirror Shield is?"  
"The Mirror Shield?" Link takes the burlap sack off of its contents to reveal the shimmery, turquoise surface of the aforementioned. The emblem of the Gerudo is engraved beneath the top layer of crystal. "I have it right here. I was _just _about to show it to Mipha, actually. Do you know where she is?"  
"Dunno," Kai admits. "But I _do _know where Tessa is if you wanted to show _her."_  
"We _know _where she is, you brainlet," Violet hisses. "She's in Rito Village, running around after the planet's _biggest _asshole while he's whining to everyone about how much he misses his _alone_ time inside that glorified fuckin' helicopter of his-"  
"So _that's _where she is, hmm?" a low voice responds from the other side of the door. The four jolt as the door is kicked open without any effort whatsoever from the owner of the leg that had kicked said door. Her soulless eyes watch them all in a sinister, unsettling manner; she raises her staff and points its tip at them. "You'd _better _take me there...or I'll be adding you to my collection of sculptures!" Violet and Matt gulp, but Kai feels somewhat relieved. He hides this from the others, however.  
"Sure," he responds. "Just...don't back out of your end of the bargain, okay? I _like _being able to move." The Golden Queen ushers the group out, to which Matt leans in towards Kai.  
_"What are you doing?" _he mutters to him.  
_"There's, like, ten of us if we're in Rito Village," _he reminds him, _"and there's only one of her. Trust me, dude."  
_


	609. Chapter Six Hundred and Eight || I am posting this chapter instead of playing Age of Calamity. Given, I also drew a picture instead of playing Age of Calamity.

**Time: 9:42 AM, Western Hyrulean Standard Time  
Location: The Flight Range, Hebra Province, Ninjago  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Once everyone's seated around the cooking pot, you watch Teba striking a match and tossing it into the wood pile underneath. You watch the flames gradually growing in size, flickering away beneath the metal wok. Wu is standing by the balcony, watching the snow blanketing gently upon the landscape. He watches as Saki guides Zelda towards the ladder. The princess appears to be rather tense in nature.  
_"What to do..." _you can hear her pondering to Teba's wife. "What to do."  
"You think I'll be able to lie low here?" Tessa asks the rest of you. "I mean...I dunno what the Golden Queen would even _want _with me, but-"  
_"Occulus," _Mrs Carta reminds her. "Occulus is the one who wants you." Her deep brown eyes lower slightly. _"I can only imagine he is seeking out revenge for what we did."_  
"Stiff _shit," _she scoffs back. "He tried to kill one of our own _and _plunged _innocent _dwellings into chaos, so of _course _we're gonna kick his ass into next week."  
"I am curious," Wu declares, stroking his beard. "What exactly is this entity capable of?"  
"Possession, I presume," Eon decides.  
"And he summoned those _really _creepy eyeballs that were chasing everyone around the Academy as well!" Cali winces. "They were covered in these _really _gross, slimy grey tendrils!"  
"So he's brought some friends along," Mrs Carta mutters. _"Convenient."_  
"Yeah," the Tessa you know all too well adds on non-chalantly, _"I'd _rather be shot by a Guardian."  
"Let me tell you, Tess," Teba tries to assure her, "Guardians? You wouldn't wanna get on their bad side. One hit and you're gone."  
"What does this Occulus look like?" Kaossandra inquires, leaning up against the railing. "The name rings a bell..."  
"He takes many forms," Tessa's grandfather decides, "but the bugger likes to wear a cloak. _And _he bears the emblem of the Magna Carta on his belt."  
"The...emblem of the Magna Carta?" Revali asks.  
"I gotcha'," the Tessa with glasses replies.

You all watch as she takes a scrap piece of paper out of her pocket, and pulls a pen away from the nook of her ear. She presses the page against the floor before sketching out something quickly and showing it to him.  
"It's a diamond shaped face," she explains, "and then three eyes in a triangle...two horns and _then_ there's the shoulders." She tucks the pen behind her ear again before lifting it up for the rest of you to see. "The face represents identity, the eyes symbolise the three known worlds of our Universe...the two horns represent the hierarchy we're in, and the shoulders are supposed to represent the weight we carry or whatever."  
"A thousand years bound to the Magna Carta," Mrs Carta continues. "That is the debt Kylee and her team paid in exchange for the security of our worlds. Once the debt is paid, they may stay for another thousand years or be free to resume their lives as normal."  
"We were both part of the Magna Carta, Letty and I," [Four-Eyes] Tessa's grandfather explains. "In fact, quite a few of the current team's parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles were part of the team."  
"You forget how _lucky _you are while you're serving your term," she murmurs. "How much you get away with _just _because you're unable to age...unable to..._pass_. And you only realise just how fragile life can be when it's all over."  
"So you're gonna outlive your husband," Teba reminds Tessa. She closes her eyes for a few moments.  
"I'm going to outlive _everyone _in my family. All my friends...all my colleagues...Hell, the only people I'll have left are the other Immortal Humans. And...I guess that's why we're all close. Because _we're _all we've got for each other." She bows her head down. "A lot of kids think it's a fun job. Hell, _I _thought so when I agreed to the term. But you _don't _anticipate just how much it affects your future. I...I'm going to watch _everyone _I care about pass away. And I can't change that." Tears start to well in her eyes. "The...the _shittiest _thing about it all is that _I _found the love of my life in the third bloody year of my term. And...and _I _don't want to watch him-"  
_"Oh, Tessa..." _Revali murmurs as he pulls her into his arms. She can't stop sobbing now.  
"You know why we fight people like Occulus?" Mrs Carta tells the rest of you.  
"Why's that?" you mumble.  
"So that _everyone_ can have the time to make the memories that count," she replies. Zelda clambers up onto the platform before clinging to one of the rails.  
"What's going on?" she asks, still angry (although she's not as mad as she was before). However, she spots Tessa. Zelda's expression seems to exchange from one of exasperation to one of concern. "I...I'm sorry if I've interrupted anything."  
"Zelda and [Y/N]," Revali decides, "I'd like a word with you two. It's of the _utmost _importance."  
"Uh...okay?" you agree with slight confusion. You stand up and follow him back down the ladder. Zelda hesitantly follows suit.  
Once you're at the bottom, you can tell that what he wants to say is difficult for him to express.

"I'm sorry to hear," Zelda begins quietly.  
"Thank you," he responds in a low voice.  
"What's the matter?" you ask him, placing a hand on his forearm. He closes his eyes.  
"It's about my daughter, I'm afraid," he murmurs. "It is as clear as day that Medoh has chosen _her _as its pilot. Yet...Tessa and I are _just _not confident in her current abilities. And her inability to understand _why _she must do what Medoh has chosen her for."  
"I am most certain we can find another pilot for Medoh," Zelda assures him. "It's_ just _a matter of continuing the search _elsewhere-"_  
"I don't think we _need _to search for another pilot," he decides. "I...I wish to train Medli myself."  
"You don't have to-"  
"I want to." He glances up to where the others are sitting, with his eyes training on his daughter in particular. "As much as I don't like the idea of it, there will be a point in time where I won't be here to protect her anymore. And for me to leave the poor child defenseless against this world...would be just _asinine."_  
"You're worried about what Tessa might say," you ask him, "aren't you?"  
"I'm not," he decides. "She won't _ever _find out...and I'll make sure of it."  
"You're playing with fire," Zelda murmurs.  
"Do you _want _our help or not?" he snaps. Zelda's about to protest, but you step forth.  
"It's okay," you promise him. "The more people we have on our side to defeat the Overlord, the _better. _Now, we should _probably _figure out a strategy against this Golden Queen, so-"  
Zelda pushes you and Revali out of the way as a ray of golden light smacks into her chest. She's imprisoned in a shell of gold; eyes wide with complete and utter fear.  
_"I will not have my plans ruined by your blinding insolence, Sunshine Realmers!" _the voice of a woman screams at you from the source of this ray.  
You're absolutely terrified when you see just who this woman is.  
A body made entirely of gold. Skin. Clothes. Jewellery and make-up. Eyes made entirely of cut and polished obsidian. A winged staff with an egg-like shape nestled between the wings...  
...and what appears to be a Shine Sprite at its base.  
You have no time to observe any more than that, as those from the Skylands jump down in front of you. They point their weapons in her direction.

_"Stand aside, Skylanders!" _she commands. _"I seek out the final artefact of my collection, and **no-**one shall stand in my way!"_  
"Get back!"Wolfgang snaps, brandishing his bone harp at the woman. Her eyes narrow, to which she begins to point her sceptre at the werewolf. Golden light begins to radiate around the egg on her staff. However, before she has the chance to attack him, a flash of blue and beige dashes past Wolfgang. The light is deflected back towards her, sending her flying backwards. You can't help but to sigh with relief as Link proceeds to walk towards this woman, still holding the Mirror Shield defensively.  
_"Thank Rosalina," _you smile. "You _saved _us, Link!" A roar fills the air, and you watch on as Kai's fiery red dragon lands on the path in-between you and the woman. The Red Ninja offers you a cheeky wave; Violet and Matt are clinging to him in fright.  
_"Hey _there, [Y/N]," Kai beams, jumping down from the dragon as it roars at the woman again. "Thought you could use a hand around here."  
"Thank you guys," you acknowledge them with a grateful smile. "It's good that you've got our backs-"  
_"Watch out!" _Wu shouts from the platform.  
The woman is able to use her sceptre against Kai, causing him to endure the same fate as Zelda.  
_"Skylanders," _Eon orders, _"attack!"_

The world is a flurry of golden rays, clashing blades and flying fists as Jet, Wolfgang, Cali, Stealth, Kaossandra and the Tessa from the Skylands attempt to take out the woman. They're able to dodge her attacks with ease.  
_"Can you snap her out of it, Kaossandra?!" _Stealth asks, her braids flinging in the air as their friend-turned-enemy pushes her back with brute force.  
_"That magic is unlike anything I've ever seen before!" _Kaossandra responds, ducking in order to avoid a punch in the face. Wolfgang launches himself in the air, trying to pounce on the woman, but a shield made of the same golden energy she'd used to turn Kai and Zelda into gold materialises around her, causing him to bounce off and fall dangerously close to the edge of the cliffs of the Flight Range. He scampers back towards the others, opting to hide behind Tessa.  
"We're not _strong _enough to fight her off!" she calls out to the others. _"Help us!" _In response to this request, Teba jumps over the railing before drawing out a bow. He aims an arrow with a frosted, blue tip at the woman before letting it loose. A solid casing of ice surrounds her, causing her to be frozen in place. He lands next to Revali while sheathing her bow.  
Everyone is still.  
"Well," Teba finally decides, _"that _was easy-"  
Your heart stops as you hear the ice beginning to crack.  
"Shit," you cuss as you draw out the Sword of Sols. "How are we even supposed to _stop _her?"  
"I don't think we _can _stop her!" Stealth cries. _"Oh, _Goldie...I _know _you're in there!" Back up on the platform, you notice that Wu is talking with your Tessa. He gestures to Medli, and then the skies. At first, she seems to be hesitant at whatever he's proposing...  
...but she then nods her head.  
She then takes Medli by the hand, picking up her Sheikah Slate and then disappearing into a flurry of blue pixels.  
You _barely _avoid an attack from the Golden Queen.  
_"Everyone!" _you scream. _"Scatter!"_


	610. Chapter Six Hundred and Nine || this is a clazey fic :) everyone lives :)

**Time: N/A  
Location: The Palace of Twilight, Twilight Realm  
Subject/s: Lloyd Garmadon of Ninjago  
Motives: Good**

"It happened not too long ago," Ganondorf assures the Twili, who's shocked beyond disbelief. "She was targeted by a so-called 'cloaked figure', and this mysterious figure seems to be the Overlord's right-hand man."  
"Yeah...didn't the Overlord tell you it was going to happen?" Harumi inquires. "He's usually on top of that stuff, Zant. It's..._uncharacteristic_ of him to hold back information like that from you guys."  
"He...he never told me..." he murmurs back to the Ninjagian princess. He takes off his helmet, staring at it in his hands. "I always spited Midna, yet...I didn't imagine I'd be in turmoil over her death."  
"Do you know this right-hand man?" Ganondorf prompts him.  
"Never saw his face, but the Overlord said he was the piece in the game we needed to win. That he had potential. That you'd never see it coming. But I never _met_ the man..."  
Their voices tune out as Lloyd buries his head into Mipha's shoulder.  
"I...I never told you how I felt,"he whispers, "and now you're gone. I...I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Mipha." His vision is gradually fading around him, the sounds of the others dulling down...  
_"Lloyd."_

_ **\- - -** _

When Lloyd opens his eyes again, he finds himself standing out in a field of lush, green grass; this field is not too dissimilar to the one he'd seen in a dream years ago. Columns of rock are suspended in the clear, blue skies, while several dandelions sprout from the ground. Ahead, he finds a woman with her back facing him. She seems to be watching the lands before her contently. She's dressed in a long, flowing gown of pink and white that ripples in the wind. He can't help but to admire its beauty.  
"Hello?" he calls out. "Where...where _am _I?" Gradually, the woman turns around. Her small lips offer him a warm smile, and her amber eyes glitter with recognition.  
"Lloyd?" Mipha calls out. "What are _you _doing here?"  
"Mipha, I...I thought you-" His voice cuts off as she bows her head down.  
"I gave up," she murmurs quietly, purposely avoiding his gaze. "My feelings of envy overwhelmed my grace and control. Yet...even in my final moments, you stayed there by my side. Why...why was that?" He doesn't answer; he's considering what he wants to say.  
Eventually, he responds.  
"Because you're the one who's stood by _my_ side," he declares. As he takes a step forward, he holds out his hand. "You've been there for me when _nobody _else was. You...you're kind. And you're selfless. And...I...I think I have feelings for you." At those words, a blush creeps across her face.  
_"I-"_  
"I know you're not really into me," he continues, "but...as long as _you're _happy? I'm okay with that."  
"Lloyd," she begins quietly. "I...I _must _admit. I...share those feelings, but...I thought you...I _thought _you were in love with Harumi."  
"I'm not, Mipha," he promises. "We...we have a daughter together, and as _much _as I love my daughter with all my heart, her mother has done things _I _can never forgive her for." He takes her hand in his. "But you, _you _were always the one who listened. Who always _cared. _And...I'd be an absolute _idiot _to pass that up." Tears are beginning to well in her eyes.  
_"Lloyd, I...I don't know what to say," _she murmurs, trying her best to fight off her tears.  
"You don't have to say a word," he promises her before pulling her close. As he presses his lips against hers, she tenses up from surprise. However, she seems to eventually relax, and the two hold each other close. _"I've fallen for you, Mipha. And I don't think I'll ever fall for someone the way I have for you." _She throws her arms around his, holding him close.  
_"Oh, Lloyd..." _she cries. A calming, teal energy begins to surround the duo, and before long, the world fades to white.

**\- - -**

"The Sunshine Realm is in peril as we speak," Ganondorf informs Zant, glancing back towards the door. "Delfino Castle has been attacked. Soldiers of our own were targeted. It would do us best to return soon."  
"Zant," Harumi adds on, _"isn't _there a way you can lift the curse on Mipha? She...she's _invaluable _to us. Without her...a lot of us would be _dead."  
_"There is a saying that my men often exchange with others," Zant declares. "We only know the _winning _side." His eyes drift towards Lloyd before returning to the Ninjagian empress and the Gerudo king. "The Overlord's numbers are growing, but so are Queen [Y/N]'s. I sense there will be a battle for power _much _sooner than we think...a battle that will either give the Sunshine Realm much needed time to prepare for the inevitable...or a battle that will cast its light into the void." He bows his head down. _"Princess Midna is gone. Until her daughter is old enough to take the throne, I must rule in its stead. If the Overlord is allowed to win this war...then this place will be left in ruin just like its light counterpart. I would hate for such a thing to happen to the place I call home."_  
"You _don't _have to fight for the Overlord, Zant," Harumi ushers him. "A _lot _of people have joined our side...two examples of note being Hellen Gravely and her ghostly friends, and a _good _portion of the Yiga Clan. People can change for the _better. _And...if it means anything to you, there's people _just _like you on our side. People whose different ways of thinking have helped us out _more _than plenty of times. Zant...we could _really _use someone as well-versed about the Departed Realm as you are. And no _matter _what he threatens you with, the Overlord _can't _hurt you for your choices. As _long _as the Hackergirl lives..._he _can't."  
"What will it take, Zant?" Ganondorf adds on. _"What _will it take for you to join the winning side?" Zant doesn't answer his old friend for a few moments. He's deep in thought, with a hand resting upon his chin. He notices the younger Twili watching the victim of his fell curse.  
"I only know the winning side," he responds. "And _perhaps _there are a few men and women I could call upon to aid the winning side even _further-"_  
They're all shocked as Mipha sits upright, gasping for air.

"What...what _happened?"_ she begins, glancing around the room. "Where _am _I?" Lloyd can't speak; his arms are wrapped tightly around her torso. Harumi's jaw is dropped in complete and utter disbelief. Ganondorf offers Zant a look, to which he returns a smile.  
"You are within the Palace of Twilight," the Twili explains to her, _"in _the presence of Princess Misako, second ruler of the Twilight Realm."  
"Just call me _Missy, _for crying out loud!" his younger counterpart shrieks. Mipha notices that Lloyd's still crying, and so she gently lifts up his head.  
"What's the matter, Lloyd?"  
_"You're...you're alive," _he can barely murmur through his tears. _"I thought...I thought it was a dream, what I saw..." _Mipha's eyes trail down towards her hands.  
"My...my powers. They must have revived me upon my death...ridding me of the curse."  
"Wait...so _you're _telling me you could've slept this off?" Harumi asks in a joking matter. Mipha giggles.  
"Perhaps so," she admits. "But...why did you bring me here?"  
"We were trying to get Zant to remove the curse on you," Ganondorf explains to her. "But it appears there was no need to come here."  
"There _still _was," Harumi reminds him. "We came here expecting a fight...and we'll be leaving here with an ally."  
"Speaking of fights," Ganondorf decides, "my sweetheart is in _grave _danger. I believe it would do us good to seek her out and aid her. Will you fight alongside us, Zant?"  
The Twili nods his head before turning to the princess of his kingdom.  
_"You can rule over this place, yes?"_  
"I can't make any promises, mister," Missy suggests while crossing her arms over her chest, "but _maybe _if you get me some more paints and a new canvas for my birthday next week, we can talk."  
"As you wish, Princess," he assures her. "If you need me, I shall only be a summoning away."

**\- - -**

Lloyd, Mipha and Harumi are all chatting up a storm as they walk back through the town square. Ganondorf gazes around at all of the men and women wandering through the streets like lost souls.  
"You are not the first light-dwellers to have entered the Twilight Realm since the Era of Twilight," Zant admits to him.  
"How so?"  
"Two women...a century ago. They died an untimely death as a result of tainted food. Travelling merchants, they were. They'd often skip between realms in order to bring valuable memoirs that had been left behind by the departed, and in exchange...I would offer them life and youth. However...considering _recent _revelations...they wish to settle some unfinished business with one they were rather close to. Do you mind if they accompany us?"  
"I know all-too-well what that feels like, Zant," he smirks, "it's best we don't anger these women. Who, may I ask, are they?"  
"You already know them," he decides, stepping to the side. Ganondorf raises an eyebrow, immediately recognising the two. He'd often traded with the elder woman, while his son and granddaughter had spent quite a bit of time with the younger woman.  
"It's been a long time," he agrees, "but I still remember." Lloyd, Mipha and Harumi hear the group talking, so they turn around to see what all the fuss is about. All three of them proceed to stare at the two women with their jaws dropped.  
_"What the fuck?" _Harumi can barely murmur. _"They...they look just like him..."  
_"We've been told," the younger Rito of the duo assures her, crossing her arms over her chest and swaying her hip to one side. "It's all we've been told for the past _hundred _fucking years. _'Oh, you look just like your older brother! What a brave fighter he was! Aren't you proud of him?!'"_  
"And what," Ganondorf begins, still with a wide smile, "may I ask, did Revali do to _you, _Marli and Avis?"  
"It's not the little _twerp _we're after," the older Rito woman assures him. "It's his _father."_


	611. Chapter Six Hundred and Ten || party rockers in the hou

**Time: Who's counting anymore? You're in danger!  
Location: You're not sure where exactly, but it's _definitely _in the Hebra province of Hyrule.  
Subject/s: Well..._you, _right? That's not important right now!  
Motives: To run the fuck _away_ from the Golden Queen.**

_"I really think we should've thought this through, Matt!" _Violet shrieks as she dashes back towards Rito Village, her arms flailing behind her.  
_"We really should have!" _he cries back. You use your Light Shield in order to deflect a blow of the Golden Queen's light.  
"Fuck!" you scream as you stumble backwards into Revali's arms. "We could _really _use some back-up here!" The Golden Queen begins to charge at you, her staff raised in the air. She attempts to bring it down upon your head, but Link is able to push her backwards with the force of his shield in the _nick _of time. She stumbles backwards, trying her best to balance on one foot. You charge towards her, raising the Sword of Sols in one hand as you attempt to hit her.  
The blade shatters into pieces upon striking her neck.  
You stare at the hilt in complete and utter horror.  
"You...you..." you begin. "How did...you..." You can barely speak as she begins to chuckle at your expense.  
"So...you thought you could attack me with some _stick?" _she murmurs, her golden teeth glistening in the sunlight. You take a step back, watching her take one forth. "And...what did you think was _supposed_ to happen?"  
"Leave...leave me alone..." you try to tell her through a shaky voice.  
"Goldie!" Kaossandra begs. "This _isn't _you!"  
"I am _not _Goldie," she mutters, her eyes beginning to twitch. "I am _Occulus. _And your time is all but over-"  
An all-too-familiar cry fills the air.  
_"Shit," _you hear Revali uttering under his breath. _"We need to get out of here!"  
"What's going on?!" _Wu exclaims over all the chaos.  
The last thing you see is a blinding flash of blue light that sends you flying into the ladder.  
And for a while...darkness.

**\- - -**

As you begin to regain consciousness, you can feel a heavy weight against your back. You're struggling to breathe because of it. _"[Y/N]!" _you can only just hear Wu shouting. _"[Y/N]! Are you alright?"  
"Someone help them up!" _Violet pleads with the others. You can hear a couple of pairs of footsteps; soon after, the weight lifts from your back. You can breathe again.  
"What...what happened?" the Golden Queen asks in an exhausted voice. "Where _am _I, Wolfgang?"  
"Are you alright?" the Tessa from the Skylands inquires as she helps you stand up. Her hand is quite soft, being covered in light beige fur. The pain is already subsiding in your back.  
"Yeah, I'm okay," you assure her. "Thanks, Tessa."  
"No problem," she smiles. All around you, smoke is clouding the visibility of the skies. A behemoth, beige and dark terracotta structure lies mere _metres _from where you're standing.  
It's at this point you realise it's Medoh's beak. You back away in fear.  
The smoke's already beginning to clear, and it's at this point you can see the extent of the damage to the landscape.  
Giant hills, obliterated to mere piles of dirt. The Flight Range's platform, completely destroyed.  
People are still struggling to free themselves.  
_"I did it, Mama!" _you can hear a voice echoing from inside Medoh. _"I stopped that mean gold lady!"_

"Well..." Jet begins as Eon and Stealth help him stand up, "she _certainly _takes after her father."  
"How so?" Teba inquires with a grin, clutching at his upper arm. It's limp; you can tell he's in pain.  
"She's a _brave, _valiant fighter," he decides. _"Selfless. _Maybe a little unwitting, but she's got the spirit."  
_"Unwitting..." _Revali repeats in disbelief, holding a hand against his outer thigh. You can see deep red blood is beginning to well where his hand isn't compressing his apparent wound enough.  
"He's _not _wrong," Zelda retorts as the Golden Queen helps her up. "You're _reckless. _Always running into battle without even _thinking, _Revali." Her eyes dart towards Link's. "I still remember your _very _first interaction with Link as his colleague."  
_"Anyone dead?!" _you holler at the people piled in amongst the platform.  
"Well, _I _certainly feel like it," Revali decides.  
"I...I don't think so!" Kai adds on as he helps Matt and Violet clamber up over a boulder and over to the rest of you.  
_"We're okay!" _Saki can barely manage to get out. She's holding Komali in her arms as he wails.  
"Oh my God!" your Tessa exclaims, darting over to the rest of you. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen at all!" Medli follows suit, a big grin plastered across her face.  
"Did you _see _me, Dad?!" she chirps as she jumps up and down. "I was like, _'swoosh', _and then the platform was like, _'crunch!' _I...I _did _it, Dad! I saved the day!" You all turn towards Revali, expecting him to tell her off at the _very _least.  
But with a weak smile, he gives her a thumbs up.  
"You...you did _well, _dear..." he murmurs. The Tessa from this realm screams in fright as he collapses into the ground.  
_"Shit!" _she hollers, crouching down besides him. "Are you okay?!"  
"So," a sinister voice utters behind the rest of you. "You managed to defeat my warrior?"  
"Goldie was _never _your warrior to begin with!" Cali snaps, pulling out a pistol and training it at the source of the voice.  
A man in a deep grey cloak. That's tattered near the bottom, as if having swept across rocks for a long time. A belt with a red, blue, yellow and purple symbol, similar to the one Tessa had sketched. No face. No eyes. No mouth.  
_"Occulus," _Mrs Carta utters.

"It wasn't _too _long ago I faced off against the so-called Immortal Humans upon the peak of Hybridia," Occulus begins, his cloak sweeping forth as if there's legs moving behind them. He lowers his head slightly. "Such a failure was..._mortifying."_  
_"Stay _away from us," Tessa warns him.  
"Or else _what?" _he sneers. "I don't see _any _of your other friends here to save you, Dolton."  
"Actually," she decides, standing up and reaching for the revolver in her right holster, "it's _Quill _now." He crouches down in front of Medli, who's trembling. She backs away towards you.  
"Ah..." he begins, "and who might _this _be? A...a _child _of yours?" His head turns towards Tessa. "Disgusting. _Absolutely _disgusting that another Carta has been born in this world-"  
"What do you _mean _another Carta?!" she demands.  
"Oh...you don't _know, _Teresa?"  
_"Don't..." _you can barely hear Mrs Carta murmuring.  
_"Your _father was one of the prior Immortal Humans," he continues. "He'd been rather estranged from his _own _father, from what I heard. Ironic...considering your _grandfather _was on the exact same team!"  
"My pop isn't even _related _to my dad!" she protests.  
"He's not talking about me, Tess," Mr Dolton tells her quietly. "He's talking about _Michael."_  
"I have _no _idea what you guys are on about," she assures them, "but if I may _remind _you, our _sworn _enemy is standing in front of us!"  
"No, Teresa," Zelda tries to explain to her. "Kylee informed us...that your father was her half-brother."  
"You...you're _pulling _my leg," she mutters, although her tone of voice suggests she's unsure. "I..._why _the Hell didn't anyone _tell _me if it was the case? Why _keep _it from me?"  
"Because we didn't want you to think any less of your father," Mrs Carta sighs. Tessa scoffs.  
"As if I thought good of him in the _first _place," she retorts. "Do you have _any _fucking clue what the bastard _did_ to me?" She seems like she wants to argue, but she lets out a sigh. "You know what? That's not important right now. What's _important _is that Occulus has come here with the intent of _tormenting _us, and I won't stand for it!" A blast of grey energy sends you all flying backwards. Occulus begins to step towards Medli, who's trembling in fear by now. She's frozen to the spot.  
_"You _Doltons have an _unnerving _habit of avoiding death with blind luck," he decides, crouching down to her height and lifting her face up by the chin. He raises his other hand skyward, and with a wisp of smoke appears a steel dagger. "To have the pleasure of breaking this streak would certainly..._satisfy _me-"  
_"Yo, _**ugly!" **an all-too-familiar, preppy and upbeat voice calls out in a thunderous tone.  
It's at that point you see Kylee standing by Medoh, holding a metallic helm with a face like the emblem on Occulus' belt above her head.  
Before he can react, she drops the helm, which causes it to land on her head.

The purple circles on the face of the helm flare to life with a glowing yellow light. Kylee begins to float in the air. Glowing, pink crystals flow through the air and sink into the left horn of the helmet. Slowly, her body is starting to rotate. Soon after, you spot deep blue droplets with a white, ocean-like haze around them following the course of the crystals. The wind is beginning to roar around Kylee's body.  
_"What's going on?!" _Teba shouts. Tessa smiles, watching on as vivid flames of pink and yellow snake through the air. They find their home beneath the shoulders of the helm.  
"Stand back," Mrs Carta warns the rest of you. You all back into the wall, watching in complete and utter horror as jet black string that has a crimson gleam in the light makes its way to join the flames. Glittery, violet stars sink into the eyes. Vines with small, white flowers wrap around the right horn. Warm, yellowish-green rays of light shimmer before settling over the helm.  
_"Tessa!" _Zelda cries out, reaching for the programmer. Her body disintegrates into white, purple and orange pixels that smack into the face of the helm.  
A flash of light blinds you for a few moments, and when you look up again, you find a figure that resembles Kylee...yet doesn't at the same time. She's grown to the size, and the helm has grown with her. In comparison, Medoh would be the size of a skateboard to this figure. Her outfit has changed to a gold and white variant of her usual eccentric dress. She scoops up Occulus in her hands before lobbing him in the air. A vivid glow erupts from the three eyes, causing rays of pure light to swerve throughout the skies before they eventually train on the poltergeist. Lightning rains from the sky, piercing Occulus right in the chest.  
_"You...haven't seen...the last of me!" _he screams, his body evaporating into a grey haze that fades into nothing. Kylee removes the helm, and one final flash of light fills the air. Once the light levels return to normal, so does she. Standing besides her are her eight fellow heroines, seven of who look rather confused. Clinging the helm against her chest, she stumbles into Billie's arms. Corky takes the helm out of her hands as Kylee proceeds to throw up all over the ground. Tessa's almost instantly darted back towards Revali.

_"Hey," _she whispers. _"Are you okay?"  
"What...what's going on?" _he murmurs.  
"Medli _may _or may not have destroyed the Flight Range," she informs him before turning towards Corky, who's shivering. _"Claire! Revali needs your help!" _For a few moments, Corky's frozen in genuine fear, but she snaps out of it before rushing over to Revali's side. She pulls his hand away from the wound before wincing. A splinter of wood from the platform, about the size of your palm, has sinked its way into the side of his thigh.  
"Mario," Corky instructs in a calm tone, "can you get into contact with Zane or P.I.X.A.L?"  
"What about Mipha?" Zelda asks, her eyes wide with fear.  
As if by some divine intervention, Lloyd, Harumi and Mipha rush over towards the rest of you.  
"Why is everyone showing up _after _we've kicked the bad guy's ass?" you blurt out. You almost immediately cover your hands over your mouth. _"Shit, I'm so sorry."_  
"It's all..." Kylee pauses in the midst of her sentence to throw up again. _"It's _all good, [Y/N]."  
"Okay..." Corky murmurs as she carefully pinches her fingers around the splinter. "Don't move, Revali, or it could hit an important artery."  
_"It's a little late for that, isn't it?" _he murmurs back to her. With one swift motion, she yanks out the splinter before tossing it behind her. You can hear Medli screaming.  
_"Stop it!" _she cries. _"Stop hurting him!"_  
"It's okay!" Zelda tries to assure her in a high voice. _"They're _not hurting him!" Mipha kneels down between Corky and Mario. Without a word, she holds out her hand over the wound. Already, it's beginning to regenerate. It doesn't take long for it to look just the way it had before he'd even been impaled.  
"My, _my,"_ Mipha whispers. "Whatever happened _here?"_  
"It's a _really _long story," Tessa replies, throwing her arms around her. She jolts in shock. "The _important _thing is that you, Corky and Mario helped save his life, and I _can't_ thank you enough."  
"Oh, dear..." Saki sighs as Medli rushes over to her, bawling her eyes out.  
"I'm...I'm fine now, dear," Revali declares. "See?"  
But she ignores him, instead opting to cling her arms around the leg of her family's friend.  
_"[Y/N]!" _a voice calls out.  
Ganondorf.

This time, you're the one to rush over towards him. As your arms wrap around his torso, your head buries into it. His embrace is warm and familiar...something which melts away all your worries. He places his hands on your shoulders.  
"What's the matter?" he asks.  
"I...I don't know where to _start!" _you sob. "A lot's happened, and..._and-"_  
"Don't cry, my sweetheart," he consoles you, pulling you back into his arms.  
"Ganondorf," Zelda murmurs quietly, "I'm afraid the Sword of Sols...broke."  
_"What?" _he frowns. "And how did it happen?"  
"I didn't mean to!" you wail. Almost immediately, his hand rests on the back of your head.  
_"I _know you didn't mean to," he assures you.  
"I'm afraid it shattered when she swung it at one she was fighting," Wu admits to your husband, pointing over to the Golden Queen. Ganondorf seems to recognise her.  
"Hmm...I see," he murmurs. Although he seems slightly annoyed, his tone comes across as understanding. He moves towards the five pieces of the blade on the ground before waving his left hand over them. The Triforce on the back of his hand begins to glow. "It seems there is power yet in this sword...however, we must take it to someone with the power to reforge it."  
"My father can help," Kai offers. He picks up a couple of the pieces. "I've never seen metal like this before."  
"The Sword of Sols cannot be forged back by ordinary means," Wu admits, stepping forth while stroking his beard. "Its light counterpart was forged from the gold of Corona Mountain...while its dark side was born to the Malice upon an island so wicked I dare not speak its name. I am afraid that we _must_ take the components of your sword to each of these places. Only then...will you have the Sword of Sols back in your hand." He turns to face you again. "I do believe we should gather back within Delfino Castle in order to make sure everyone else is alright. After that, we shall pass the entrance to the Cloud Kingdom upon the way...and the Skylanders shall be able to return home."  
"We've...still got people missing," Jet admits to him. "But once we find them all, returning home would certainly be a good idea."  
"You're leaving?" Revali murmurs. "I...thought you'd care _more _for the place you grew up."  
"I _do _care about this place," he promises him, his amber eyes wide with fear at such a proposal. "But _my _place is up there." He ushers towards the gradually clearing skies. "Training _tomorrow's _heroes to do _great _things-"  
He's cut off as a snowball smacks against his jaw.  
"You...you _jerk!" _a voice cries out, similar in accent to Revali's.  
"Nobody told _me _this was supposed to be some grand gathering," the former Champion snaps at the rest of you. "What is the _meaning _of this nonsense?!" Jet's glancing around for a while, but it's at that point he spots the source of the snowball.  
Two Rito women who look _just _like Revali.

_"Marli!" _Jet stammers, slowly backing away from his son and towards the pile of wood that was once the Flight Range's platform. _"You're_ looking as y-y-young as ever-" The older woman of the two, who has her navy blue hair up in a high, braided bun, shoves past Corky and Mipha before slapping the Skylander across the face.  
"You _lied _to me, Jet!" she roars at the top of her lungs. From her slightly different voice, you can tell she wasn't the one who'd yelled first.  
_"Cut _it out!" Revali orders, drawing out his bow and aiming an arrow at the woman's head. Her deep forest eyes narrow at the archer, but soon, they begin to water. She pushes Jet to the side before throwing her arms around him. He wheezes from the rib-crushing embrace. "That's..._that's_ enough, Mother. I'm _perfectly _fine." She wipes a tear from her eye as she places a hand on his cheek, offering him a smile.  
"I was worried _sick _about you when I'd first passed," she declares. "Left all alone...yet you accomplished _so _much."  
"I did," he replies quietly. Her eyes wander towards Medli and Komali, who are both watching her in shock.  
"And who might _these _two be?" she asks.  
"They're our grandchildren," Jet explains to her, still holding the side of his face where he'd been hit. "Doesn't she look just _like _you three?"  
"And you must be their mother," Marli smiles to Saki. Her eyes widen in shock.  
_"N-no, I'm not!" _she shrieks. She points towards the inventor, who's still standing next to Revali. _"She is!"  
_"A _Hylian?!" _she gasps. "You're married to a _Hylian?!"_  
"She's not even _that," _the younger woman decides, stepping towards her brother's wife. She pinches her ear. "She's a _human!" _Tessa's eyes are wide with shock. "You're _disgusting, _Revali! Why on Earth would you fall for a _human?! Eugh!"  
"Enough, _Avis," Marli scolds her daughter before taking in a deep breath and facing her son's wife. "My apologies, dear. I wasn't expecting someone such as yourself to be married to my son."  
"Well, she _is _married to me," Revali snaps at the two, "and if _either _of you treat her _any _less...then _Din _help you." Avis rolls her eyes.  
"Hey, guys..." you try to assure all of the parties involved. "Why don't we settle this over breakfast tomorrow in Delfino Castle? I'm sure there's _plenty _of catching up to do for _all _families involved, but right now...we're _all _a little shaken from what's happened today. Please...come back with us. There's a place for _all _of you to stay in my home."  
"That would be a wonderful idea, [Y/N]," Wu agrees.  
"We should _probably_ let Urbosa and my dad know what's going on," Lloyd adds on.  
"Before we go," Teba protests, "I think Elder Kaneli's gonna wanna know what's happened to the Flight Range. Revali, you'd better come with me."  
"I won't be going _anywhere," _the archer scoffs back at him.  
"Wasn't _my _kid that destroyed the show," he protests.  
_"Whatever..." _he grumbles before crouching down and taking off for the skies. Teba follows immediately, making use of the trail of wind Revali's left behind. Kylee leans over towards Billie before whispering something in her ear that you _just _catch wind of.  
_"She's kinda cute," _she decides, watching the spot where Avis is standing. _"Why do all the **cute** girls have to be racist?"_  
Billie notices you're watching, and it's at that point that she shrugs her shoulders.


	612. Chapter Six Hundred and Eleven || se tonight

**Time: ???, Western Ninjagian Standard Time  
Location: Lake Sakana, Ignacia, Ninjago  
Subject/s: Lady Urbosa of Gerudo Town  
Motives: Good**

Garmadon is sound asleep by her side, and the children are sleeping upstairs.  
Yet...Urbosa is wide awake.  
She finds it very difficult to fall asleep in a place she barely knows. A place lacking any familiarity. The howling wind in the rafters is unsettling, causing her skin to break out into goosebumps. She clutches the blanket a little closer to her chest, although this does little to ease her nerves. To add to the difficulties, the rain isn't letting up. Her mind is still foggy from the alcohol she'd drank...her vision blurred slightly. But she still knows who she is. She could probably recall any sort of memory she wanted at this point...well, most of them, anyway...actually, she's forgotten quite a lot. But she _still _knows her name. What she's doing here. She clutches at the couch, pulling herself up before making her way over to the counter. Her legs tremble as she tries to reach the counter. The tiles on the floor are fuzzy...were they _always _like that?  
She doesn't know what to make of it.

She swipes at the near-empty bottle of whiskey before pressing the top against her lips. She takes a swig before putting it back on the linoleum counter. It's teetering over the edge of the counter, but as she slumps over it, it's pushed closer to the centre. The street lights outside this decrepit place are flickering...or is it the flash of lightning?  
She groans as a vivid ache pushes through her head.  
Pushing her dishevelled, crimson locks to one side, she slumps over the kitchen sink before retching. Her eyes water. For a while, she tries to catch her breath but again, she heaves.  
_"There's no escape, Urbosa. You're closed in..."_  
"No," she murmurs. Her lips purse together as she tries to keep her stomach down.  
_"I will never leave. I will forever be a part of you...and you will forever be a part of me. Our bond is eternal...and **nothing **in this world can sever it."  
"No..." _she tries to beg the voice in her head. _"Don't...don't _**do**_ this to me!"_  
And just as quickly as the voice had appeared, it fades once again.  
She breaks down into tears over the counter.  
_"Urbosa! Are you alright?"_

Tears well in Urbosa's eyes as Garmadon holds her close in his arms. A hand runs through her hair.  
_"Shh..." _he whispers to her. _"It's going to be alright."_  
"I...I can still hear him," she tells him through choked sobs. "He...he's _still _tormenting me after all these years."  
"Who?" She doesn't answer, instead opting to bury her face into his shoulder.  
Garmadon lets out a quiet sigh before pulling her back into the living room.  
"Now, _you _listen to me. He's _long _dead, and he will _not _be returning any time soon. If he makes the foolish decision to do so...your father and I will make _quick _work of him."  
"I...I don't know _what _Violet would do if she found out she had a brother. Or...or what my _people _may do, for that matter-"  
"Your mind is tainted from the drink," he assures her. "My darling...it's _just _a burning memory."  
_"One...can only hope so-"  
_They're interrupted by a cry from the room upstairs.

After carefully guiding Urbosa back to the lounge, Garmadon quickly makes his way up the stairs. Junior is already standing outside the room as he makes a mad dash for the ground floor. He leaps over the last step before climbing up into Urbosa's lap. He's sobbing as he clings to his aunt. Garmadon can't make any discernible words from the poor child.  
"What happened?" he tries to ask him from the top step. He doesn't reply, so he opens the door to find Wendy staring out the window with a frown on her face. Her hand rests against the glass.  
_"What's he **doing?"** _she mutters.  
"What's going on?" Garmadon asks the elder Koopaling.  
"There's a _really _weird guy near the lake," she replies, not diverting her gaze outside. "He..._looks _kinda lost."  
"Hmm," he considers, taking a peek outside. It's there that he finds a strange man rummaging around the garbage outside. He has a roundish, mint green face that lacks a nose, beady eyes that lack irises, and scruffy, blue hair beneath a crimson top hat that's taller than he is. A pair of steampunk-looking goggles with a frame of copper rest atop his head; he's wearing a leather coat of vermilion red, alongside a matching pair of gloves and a white dress shirt underneath. But the most striking feature appears to be his wooden, spidery legs. There's six of them, and they're attached beneath his torso. "Stay here, Wendy. I shall deal with him." As he turns back towards the staircase, Wendy darts ahead. Garmadon rolls his eyes.  
Children can be relentlessly disobedient sometimes.

_"What's going on?" _Urbosa asks Garmadon quietly.  
"It seems we have a visitor," he responds, peering out the window. The man's still there, but now he's tossing a few things out of the garbage as he rummages through it. "You stay here with Junior and Wendy. _I'll _deal with him." The Oni heads towards the counter, picking up the now empty bottle of whiskey and holding it by the neck. He creeps towards the door, opening it before stepping out into the rain. It's admittedly harder to see.  
_"...as soon as I can find something strong enough to combat the acidity of the citrus-based electrical generator, I should be able to open up an interdimensional portal back home and get back to the Academy," _the man tells himself in a rather loud voice. As Garmadon sneaks up behind him, the man places a hand on his chin in thought. "I should _probably _find Her Majesty first. I can only imagine how angry she'd be if she found out I left for Skylands _without _her-"  
"And _what _do you think you're doing?" Garmadon sneers, raising the bottle in his hand. The man lets out a yelp.  
_"I-I-I was j-j-just trying to find a c-c-component that'd help me get back home!" _he stammers, his eyes emblazoned with fear. _"I swear!"  
_For some reason, Garmadon can't help but to believe him.  
His eyes drift towards the other houses scattered around the bank of the lake. Several house lights are turning on, and he can see the residents of several of the houses making their way outside.  
"You'd better come inside," the Oni suggests. "I'm going to go out on a limb and presume that you've been the so-called home intruder that this town's police are after. You must be shaken from the whole ordeal."  
"You have no idea!" he tells him gratefully as Garmadon brings him inside the house.

When the two men arrive inside, Garmadon invites his new companion to the dining table. Urbosa's already sitting there, watching the man with curiousity.  
"Hmm..." she murmurs. "I...feel as if I should know you."  
"The name's Dr Krankcase," he declares, scurrying along on his six wooden legs before shaking her left hand with both of his. "I've got a PhD in chemical sciences, and a post-graduate degree in engineering and technology...although I'm _generally _known around the Cloud Kingdom as a Skylander-"  
"That's it," Urbosa declares, snapping her fingers together. The other four jolt as a bolt of lightning strikes the ground outside. _"Sorry _about that, I didn't realise. But anyway, I _do _believe a friend of mine has mentioned you by name. She lived in the Cloud Kingdom for a month or so...and worked under two men named Karu and Nobu."  
"Karu and Nobu...Eon talks about 'em a lot back at the Academy. You know Eon?"  
"I met him the other day," she responds, "along with a woman known as Goldie-"  
"Ah, Her _Majesty!" _he sighs with relief. "So she made it to the Temple of Destiny alright?"  
"Yes. Do...do you know someone by the name of Jet Quill?"  
"He's _one _smart cookie," he declares, "and I'll be _damned _if he isn't one of the best Skylanders on the team...but don't even get me _started _on how strict he is with the new recruits. A bunchcame _cryin'_ to me the other day because he wouldn't stop talkin' about the time he took out a leviathan _singlehandedly..._without his _jet-pack, _of course!"  
_"I wonder where Revali gets it from..." _Garmadon murmurs to Urbosa, who smiles.  
"You know, Krankcase," she decides, "I work alongside his son."  
"Wait a sec..._you're _tellin' me the guy's got _offspring _runnin' around? Geez...oneQuill's _enough_, don't 'cha think?"  
"I wonder what the bastard's up to now," Garmadon murmurs. _"Don't _you think Medoh would have its new pilot by now?" Urbosa places a hand on top of his.  
"One can only hope-" She's cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. "I'm sorry. I'd better answer this."  
And with that, she stands up and walks away.

_"Urbosa? Is that you?" _Zelda inquires.  
_"Princess?" _she replies. "Can you hear me alright?"  
_"Loud and clear. I'm using Teresa's phone."_  
"How's the search for Medoh's new Champion going?"  
_"Well...we've found her." _At Zelda's hesitant tone of voice, Urbosa can tell something bad's happened.  
"What's the catch, Zelda?"  
_"It...it's his daughter, Urbosa. Medli somehow managed to gain control over it...and it answers to no-one else. We...discovered that after she crashed Medoh into the training grounds of the Rito Villagers."_  
"My, oh _my. _Did anyone get hurt?"  
_"Nothing that Mipha couldn't handle."_  
"Wait..._why _in Din's name is _Mipha _with you. Wasn't she back in Delfino Castle?"  
_"A lot's happened, Urbosa. I can't say much now, but I _**can **_tell you that a group who call themselves the Skylanders were involved. And...and _**he **_was among them."_  
"Who?"  
_"Lord Quill. I...I thought he was **dead**, Urbosa. The...the Yiga Clan, they...you know."  
_"I'm well-aware, however, I digress. We have another..._Skylander _who's sought refuge around here. He calls himself Dr Krankcase, and he's attempting to find a way back to the Cloud Kingdom so that he may return home."  
_"I think it's best you and Garmadon head back to Delfino Castle at once. All of the Skylanders we've found are gathering there. And...I'd advise you prepare yourself, Urbosa."_  
"Why's that?"  
_"Jet's not the only one that's still alive. Marli and Avis are, too."_  
Urbosa nearly drops her phone at the very idea.  
"Mother of _Dinraal," _she murmurs. "We'll be back as soon as we can." She then hangs up. She takes a seat next to Garmadon once more. He and Krankcase are busy chattering away like old friends.  
"What was _that _all about?" Garmadon inquires, raising an eyebrow.  
"Quite a bit's happened since the beginning of our little getaway," she explains. "They need us back at Delfino Castle."  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Right now."


	613. Chapter Six Hundred and Twelve || sleeeeeeep deprivaaaaaation

**Time: ???, presumed evening  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As everyone jumps out of the Arbiter's Grounds portal and onto the tiled floor in Delfino Castle, you can't help but to let out a breath you hadn't even known you were holding in. Ganondorf stands by your side, an arm resting around your shoulders. Cavaliere, Giudice and Birdie are all waiting by the elevator.  
"You weren't _kidding _when you said there were gonna be a lot of people!" the latter chuckles to you.  
"Yeah," you agree with a smile. "Today's been _interesting, _to say the least."  
"Definitely," Cavaliere agrees, watching on as Kylee and Billie guide the Skylanders out of the painting. While more and more people arrive, Corky makes her way over to Ganondorf's side before crossing her arms over her chest.  
"I feel _pretty _weird," she admits. "I mean...being a golden statue was _not _what I was expecting."  
"It's a good thing that Golden Queen's back to normal now," Ganondorf agrees.  
"What are we going to do with these lot?" Giudice asks the rest of you.  
"It's too late for 'em to head over to Hellen's," you respond.  
"How about they stay on the third floor?" Cavaliere proposes. "It's empty..."  
"That's a good idea," you agree. The last two people to leave the painting are Matt and Violet. You let out a sigh of relief, knowing that everyone's now back and safe again.  
You always get a little worried that something could go wrong, now more so than ever.

"Alright," you begin. "Did everyone make here okay?" A chorus of _'Yes' _fills the air. "Okay...so it's _pretty _late, and the nearest hotel is _way _too far away for you guys to be walking to at night. It's best that you guys stay here for the night, and then we can get to talking about plans to move forward tomorrow morning." You point towards Birdie, Giudice and Cavaliere. "Birdena, Mayor Giudice and Lord Cavaliere here will show you to your rooms."  
"We cannot thank you enough, Queen [Y/N]," Eon answers you with an air of gratitude to his voice. "Your hospitality is generous!"  
"As for the rest of you," Cavaliere adds on, "get plenty of rest. If anyone asks what happened, don't feel obliged to tell them until tomorrow morning." You watch on as the Skylanders, alongside Revali's mother and sister, follow the three Piantas towards one of the elevators. Zelda watches on in a state of shock.  
"I...I _still _can't believe they're alive," she admits to you.  
"It must be so weird seeing them alive and well after all those years," you agree.  
"Yes," she decides. "Well...I shall wait here for Urbosa, Garmadon, Wendy, Junior and this _other _Skylander. They should be back soon."  
"Whatever happened to the _other _three Eon spoke of?" Wu inquires.  
"I'm sure they'll be perfectly fine in Goron City," you assure him. "The Gorons are the friendliest people I've ever met in my life!"  
"And besides," Lloyd adds on, "I think we all need to get some rest. When it's tomorrow morning, we can figure out our game plan for bringing the Skylanders back to their home...as well as fixing up the Sword of Sols." You sigh, remembering watching on as Corky and Ganondorf had placed the six pieces into Tessa's backpack. Your lighter than usual sheath feels _alien _to you. "Don't stay up _too _late, Zelda."  
"I won't."

As Ganondorf ushers you towards a staircase, you're getting a rather strange feeling in your stomach. It's nothing physical; rather, it's to do with a sense of overwhelming dread and fear that's tormenting you. You've experienced the feeling before, namely onboard the Destiny's Bounty when that was how you travelled around. You pause for a few moments, clutching your arm around your stomach.  
"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he inquires.  
"Something...something feels off," you admit. "Like...I _feel _like something bad's going to happen."  
"It's getting pretty late," Lloyd tells you. "Maybe you're just sleep deprived and it's your body's way of telling you to get some sleep."  
"Yeah..." Corky adds on, "he's probably right, you know."  
"Whatever it is," Revali tells you, _"you _let us know if you need anything, alright?" You're admittedly taken aback by the suggestion. Before you can say anything, however, he and Tessa begin to walk up the stairs. They carry their sleeping children in their arms. Medli's clutching her arms around her father's shoulder, while Komali rests his head against his mother's chest. Seeing the very gesture reminds you of your own daughters.  
"What's gotten _into _him?" Lloyd frowns.  
"He...he _never _acts like that," Link adds on.  
"Maybe he is just sleep deprived," Wu retorts with a devilish grin, "and that is his body's way of telling him he needs to get some sleep." You all start to laugh at the very thought.  
"I'll see you guys in the morning," you tell them. "Dining hall?"  
"Sounds great," Kai agrees.


	614. Chapter Six Hundred and Thirteen || d̸͔̥͈͚͍̈̈́̄̓͗e̴̠͆͒̄̄̓̉̎͝ą̵̟̻̲̦͖͔̠̆͘̚͠d̵̡̘̭̥͑̎̀̌̋̌ ̵̛͚̞̫͍̯͚̰̓̈̓̀ͅͅm̵͉̳͚͉̎͗̄͐̕͝a̸̝̻̟̣̝̺̅̓̅̉̊̃͛̄̔̚͜ň̷̡̨̜̗̞̜̹̝̼͖͆̒̏͋̈́͘̚ ̵̺͕͍̤̤̆͛̔͌w̸̢̠̖̫͉̜͓̤͎̑̚ͅa̸͎̝͙̤͉͚͂̊̓͂͜͝ļ̷̖̟̰͐́̊̽̚ḵ̷̞̑̈̉̑̏ḭ̷̆n̶̨̜͓̳̗͙̼̯͂̋͑̿̽͝g̷̨͚͕̩̙͐͗̉͆̈́͑̚͝͝ͅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a heads up that this chapter and the following will be dealing with very strong themes such as murder and suicide. If you need to skip, feel free to.
> 
> \- Clazey

**Time: ???, presumed midnight  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Mayor Matt of Wuhu Island  
Motives: Good**

_"Birdena, Mayor Giudice and Lord Cavaliere here will show you to your rooms," you had called out.  
"We cannot thank you enough, Queen [Y/N]," Eon had gratefully answered you. "Your hospitality is generous!"  
"As for the rest of you," Cavaliere piped in, "get plenty of rest! If anyone asks what happened, don't feel obliged to tell them until tomorrow morning."_

Matt's leaning against his marble bathroom counter in Delfino Castle, with his shirt off to the side. The abnormally-shaped moles are dotted around his chest; they vary in size, but the biggest one is above his sternum. He's shocked at just how much muscle he's lost to the various treatments over the years. Each and every day is a struggle. He's getting worse. It's only a matter of time before it takes him.  
He turns to face Violet, who's sitting in the empty bathtub as she watches him quietly.  
"Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asks her friend quietly.  
"There's nothing that can be done to stop it," he admits. "Doubt that Princess Mipha's powers would work...and I don't want to cause the trouble anyway. I'm a dead man _walking." _She bows her head down.  
"Still," she admits, "it's _not _fair. Why..._why _does it always happen to the people who deserve it the least?" He takes in a deep breath, wincing at the subtle pain in his chest.  
It's slight, but it's been there for the past two weeks.  
"I don't know, Vi...I don't know." She takes in a deep breath.  
"Do you need some water?"  
"Plenty from the tap here," he decides non-chalantly while poking one of the moles on his chest. The lights flicker for a few moments before turning back on. His sunken eyes wander towards the ceiling. "Huh...the _light_ bulb must not be in properly."  
"Or maybe the power's glitching out," she suggests. With a heavy sigh, he turns to face her before leaning with his back against the counter. "Seriously, Matt. You _need _to take some painkillers. Don't put yourself through this."  
"It'd be a waste."  
"What, making sure someone doesn't die in _agony?" _she frowns. There's a knock on the door to Matt's room, causing the duo to jolt up. Matt quickly scrambles over to the door before unlocking it and opening it.  
It's Kai.

"Hey there, guys," he begins. "You two did a great job back in Rito Village earlier today."  
"Thanks," they both murmur.  
"Wait...what's the matter?" Matt doesn't answer; Violet closes her eyes and tentatively shakes her head. Kai's eyes wander towards Matt's chest. _"Oh."  
_"Melanoma," he explains to him quietly, taking a seat on his bed. There's an envelope there with the name 'Elisa' written in somewhat hesitant writing. Kai's eyes are wide at the very answer he'd been offered. "Stage four. Doctors said I had weeks, if that, to live." The Red Ninja's still in shock for a while, but gradually, he appears to be in great turmoil for Matt's condition. Violet can see it in his eyes...absolute confliction. Like he doesn't know what to say.  
"Shit, man. I'm sorry to hear. Is...is there anything I can do to help you out?"  
"Well..." Matt's eyes wander towards the door again. "There's not really much I need to do. I've organised everything in advance. The will. The funeral. And a letter to my wife, Elisa, explaining why I didn't want to tell her. Because I didn't want her and the kids to suffer _with _me. Because I didn't want our _friends _to suffer. Yet despite all this, I still feel like there's unfinished business to be dealt with."  
"Quill," Violet decides, her voice seething with venom.  
"Yup."

"I _still _can't believe it..." Kai sighs, wrapping his arms around his knees. "The guy's got a wife and kids. I can't even _imagine _what it's going to be like when they find out."  
"If they find out," Violet reminds him. "Revali got away with killing _Bowser, _for fuck's sake, and he _got _away with it because he pulled some _bullshit _story about wanting to protect me and Midna. I can't even believe they all _fell _for it! Like _that _asshole would ever care about anyone enough to face off against a fucking _Koopa_ for them..."  
"You didn't hear this from me," Matt begins, "but the Koopas are _out _for Quill. They're planning on payin' people out _big _time to dig up any dirt they've got on him..._bonus_ if it's anything to do with their king. They _know _you didn't tell the truth in its entirety, Vi, _you _were the key witness in Bowser's death. They'll probably start pesterin' you to spill the beans, and...I _know _it's hard for you to do so because of what's at stake, but once the word gets out that Quill's pimpin' himself out to the Overlord? _Nobody _will believe anything he has to say for himself-" The lights flicker again, but this time, they turn off. "I've been in here for...what? _Two _days? And the light's already broken-"  
As the lights come back on, they find Revali standing by the door; he's busy locking the handle so that the others can't escape.

"I should have _known _you were going to blabber about my little secret to someone, Violet," the Rito murmurs as he turns to face the three. "Yet _here _I was, putting my trust into a woman _imprisoned _for treachery of the highest order."  
"You're not going to get away with this, Revali," Violet sneers back. "I've told Matt, and I've _also _told Kai. I'm _going _to tell Bowser's family _exactly _what you did. And I'm going to tell them what you did to Junior's _mother, _too. And you can _bet _your fucking ass there'll be a prison cell waiting for you in Kryptarium."  
"Hmm. A feeble attempt to cross me?" A smirk spreads across his face. _"Oh, _Vi...you're so oblivious, it's almost _pitiable."  
_"What's that even supposed to _mean?" _she sneers at him.  
She lets out a gasp as her arms are pinned behind her back; Kai drags her to the wall and pins her there by her throat.

_"Kai!" _Violet wheezes, trying to kick him. However, she fails to do so. She's flailing about in an effort to escape. All of her efforts are for naught, so through a struggled breath, she tries her best to add onto her exclamation. _"What the fuck are you doing?!"_  
"You _seriously _thought that Revali was the only one working for the Overlord, didn't you?" the Red Ninja inquires, watching her pasty, grey lips turn blue. "How _stupid _do you have to be...when word went out that there were _four _of us in Delfino Castle?"  
_"You jackass!" _she cries out. Kai lets go of her before shoving her to the ground. He presses his knee against her back, while he continues to restrain her arms. Matt's watching the duo in absolute shock.  
"You may as well leave Matt alone," Kai decides. "He's already dying from a terminal illness. Showed us a letter he wrote for his wife and _everything."  
"Dying, _eh?" Revali smirks. "Well, why don't we just put you out of your _misery?"_ He snatches the envelope from the bed before lifting up the opening and taking it out. As he skims through it, he begins to laugh. Violet's stomach turns at just how much her 'friend' is enjoying himself. _"Oh, _Matt...you've made this _too_ easy for us." He slips the pages back into the envelope before carefully placing it on the bed. "No security cameras...and a handwritten letter to your wife whining about just _why_ you kept your pain and suffering from her? I _was_ afraid I was going to _have_ to forge a suicide note so I wouldn't be suspected of themurder, but what's the need when you've alreadydone it _for _me?"  
_"Please, _Revali..." Violet begs. _"Let him go!"  
_"Oh, _shut _up, you," Revali snaps at her before picking up Matt's sword, which leans by the bed. He begins to walk towards Matt, who doesn't move an inch. Tears are starting to well in Violet's eyes. "Let this be a warning, Violet." He places his free hand on Matt's shoulder. "Let this be a demonstration of what happens to insolent traitors such as yourself." As he pulls the sword back, Matt closes his eyes, having already come to terms with his fate.  
_"Let him go!" _she sobs. _"He's done nothing wrong!"__  
_"Matt may have done nothing wrong," he whispers back, "but who am _I _to let him suffer? After _all,_ he's a deadman _walking."_  
_"No!" _she screams.  
But it's too late.  
Revali's already plunged the blade of the sword through Matt's chest.

After carefully positioning the human's hand around the hilt, he lets him fall to the ground with a heavy thud. Blood is already beginning to pool in the carpet, filling the air with a vile stench. Violet finds herself unable to talk, completely and utterly traumatised by the whole ordeal. She _wants _to cry, for it could at least offer a blurry veil over the scene before her, but no matter _how _hard she tries, she can barely manage a _drop. _One moment, Matt was alive.  
Now he's on the ground, lifeless.  
Revali makes his way over to Violet, who, after _all _that has endured, is _still _being pinned down by Kai. He motions for him to stand up before kneeling down in front of her. He lifts up her chin.  
"You and Kai visited Matt, but he seemed rather off," he decides. "You thought nothing of it. You feel completely and utterly _foolish _for not thinking that anything was wrong. Do you understand me?"  
_"Y-yes." _She winces as he leans into her ear.  
_"I let you off this time. Next time, you won't be so lucky. Do I make myself clear, Violet?"_  
She doesn't answer.  
He laughs before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards the door. Kai follows suit, with the key to Matt's door in hand. He follows Revali out before locking the door while it's still open. He pockets the key before catching one last glimpse of Matt.  
In a way, he feels bad for what's happened.  
But as a mentor of his once said...the past is in the past.


	615. Chapter Six Hundred and Fourteen || Libet's Delay

**Time: 6:40 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

_Buzz._  
_Buzz._  
_Buzz._  
With your eyes still heavy from sleep, your hand stretches out for your phone from underneath the blankets. For a while, you're struggling to reach it because Ganondorf is still sound asleep, and his arms are wrapped around your waist. You're able to finally reach it after stretching as far as you can manage. As you take a look at the screen, you notice that you've been getting quite a few notifications over the past twenty minutes.  
"What in Rosalina's name?"you mutter, trying to rub the sleep out of your eyes. Your eyes drift towards the first one. It's from Birdie. _"We've got a serious problem on the sixth floor. Incident is under investigation. I've evacuated everyone, and soldiers from my elite troop are busy investigating the scene." _You tense.  
She _never_ uses that sort of language when texting you.  
"What the fuck's going on?" you murmur, sitting upright. You can feel a hand resting on your thigh.  
_"Sweetheart...five more minutes..." _Ganondorf whispers back to you.  
"Something's going on, Ganondorf," you tell him before showing him Birdie's message to you. He squints at it for a few moments.  
"Hmm...you don't suppose this is a joke?" Before you have the chance to reply, your phone begins to ring.  
It's Giudice.

"What's going on in the sixth floor?" you ask her.  
_"I...I don't know how to put this lightly, Your Highness. We're all still in shock, **especially** Daruk."_  
"What happened? Is he alright? Did something happen?"  
_"He..."_ Giudice pauses for a few moments, her voice still shaky from crying. You're worried, as the mayor of the island almost _never _cries. _"Daruk and Cecelia went to wake up Matt this morning. They accidentally got a letter from his family and wanted to deliver it to him. His door wouldn't open. They went to find a key. Couldn't find it. Broke the door down because Matt wasn't answering them when they spoke and they were starting to get worried for his safety. And...and...and Daruk and Cecelia found him dead on his bedroom floor."_  
"Matt's dead," you murmur back in disbelief. "How...how did it happen?"  
_"All of the signs point to a suicide," _she tells you. _"He stabbed himself in the chest. Before he passed, he left a note to his wife...the guards investigated it and found out he had stage four melanoma that had metastasised to his lungs. All the treatments he'd done hadn't worked. He wanted to keep it from his friends and family because...because he didn't want them to worry." _You can't speak.  
You don't _believe _it.  
_"Birdena's got guards in every elevator and stairwell,"_ she continues. _"They've instructed everyone to go to the dining hall to gather at once, and they're blocking everyone from entering the sixth floor. Borg's disabled access to the sixth floor from the elevators as an extra measure. There's investigations going on. They'll let me know when...when the...when the body has vacated the premises."_  
"I'll be right there," you respond.  
You can't believe what's just happened.

**\- - -**

Not even the most talkative of people greet you as you and Ganondorf walk into the dining hall. Everyone's gathered around the table, dead silent. Some are in tears. Some are hugging each other. And others stare off into the distance, their eyes hollow and their heads hanging low. Aliya, Hellen and Birdie are among the most devastated, and you don't blame them. They're standing with Daruk, trying their best to fight back their tears. Birdie's got her arms wrapped around her fellow Champions, all while Cecelia stares out the window.  
_"I...I can't believe he's gone," _Birdie whispers.  
"Hello, everyone," you murmur. "Take a seat." The air is silent, save for the footsteps against the tiled ground as everyone who's standing up heads over to the dining room table. You and Ganondorf take your seats. Cavaliere is sitting nearby, with Kotake and Koume next to him. They're looking around in confusion. _"Cavaliere, can you take them out of the room?" _He obliges.  
"Why don't we go out to Gelato Beach, girls?" he asks your daughters. They wordlessly follow him out of the room; they're accompanied by two members of the royal guard. Once the doors are closed, you turn to face the others once more. As you take in a deep breath, they return eye contact.  
"I am sure you have heard what's happened," you begin quietly. "For those of you who don't, I am afraid that Matt, Champion of the Wuhu Islanders, has passed away. I offer my deepest condolences to those of you who knew him well, especially his fellow colleagues. I...I just...I don't know what to _say-" _You're cut off by your own tears.  
You have to take a seat.

"Matt was a good man," Birdie whispers to the rest of the room. "I...I just wish he could have _told _us. He didn't have to go through it alone."  
"He didn't," Ganondorf adds on quietly.  
"I...didn't know the guy very well," Cole tells the rest of you, "but I remember how cheery he was. I...just can't believe he'd be dealing with something like this."  
"This...this isn't _real..." _Peach can barely murmur. "I...I can't _believe _it..." As only a few people talk, you find yourself wondering if there was anything you could have done to prevent his death. Whether you could have been there for him. Whether you could have said anything to Elisa or the rest of their family.  
You can't even begin to imagine what she's going through right now.  
Knowing her husband's dead...knowing that the love of her life didn't want her to suffer alongside him.  
You didn't know Matt was dying.  
You didn't know it was incurable.  
You didn't know that he'd been suffering for so long.  
Not at _all.  
_

_"And the champion of the 2020 Wuhu Island Swordplay Tournament...is Princess [Y/N]!" At the announcer's voice, the_ _ crowd is wild with whoops and cheers. You're stunned at first, but you can't help but to celebrate alongside the crowd._   
_"You did good, kid," Matt tells you with a grin. He stands up from his knee before lifting up his violet kendo sword. "This...is the Spirit of Maka Wuhu. Each year, a new blade like this is passed down to the new champion of the island's swordplay tournament. This year...the Spirit of Maka Wuhu belongs to _ **you."**   
_You watch in awe as he holds out the sword towards you._   
_"Thank you, Matt..." you respond. You're still in disbelief that you've won._   
_"Cavaliere told me about that prophecy," he continues. "With a fine swordswoman like you...I think the Sixteen Realms will make it out of the Overlord's wrath alright."_   
_"It's been an honour participating," you respond with a smile of your own._

"...the Moutere family has requested that we bring Matt's body back to Wuhu Island, where they wish to hold his funeral," Giudice tells the others in an unusually timid voice. "A service will be held the day after tomorrow, as per Matt's wishes. If you don't want to attend, you don't have to."  
"This is a very upsetting time for a lot of you, I can imagine," Wu adds on with a sigh. "If you wish to speak with any of us...then do not be hesitant. We are here to help." For a while, nobody speaks. Everyone's contemplating the events of this morning. You can especially see the anguish in Cecelia's eyes. She's in shock.  
And you imagine she will be for quite a while.  
"The sixth floor is off-bounds until further notice," you murmur. "Giudice will give the word when it is okay for you to all return. You may go."  
As everyone slowly gets up and leaves, a few people burst into tears. Hellen is trying her best to comfort Aliya, who is among those few. Even as the news is beginning to sink in, you _still _feel an awful sensation of helplessness in your stomach.  
Matt had done nothing wrong, yet he had suffered _greatly._  
And even though you know you shouldn't feel such a way, you can't help but to feel immense guilt...as if you've failed him.

**\- - -**

You're still sitting at the table in silence. Ganondorf is next to you, resting his hand over yours. Not many people are left standing in the dining hall. Those who are seem to be adopting the same positions as you, for the most part. Sitting down. Completely still. Dead silent. Kai, Tessa and Revali aren't talking to one another, even though they're all sitting with each other.  
Violet's eyes are wide, not faltering for even a _second._  
"Are you okay, Violet?" Riju asks her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder and crouching down to her height.  
"I...I was talking with him last night," she whispers. "And...and everything seemed _fine." _A tear begins to roll down her cheek. Wherever the tear has ran, her skin glistens under the chandelier. Violet herself doesn't even look like she's breathing. Without a word, Riju wraps her arms around her sister. It doesn't take long for the two of them to begin crying. You can hardly look at them, so you decide to turn your attention elsewhere. Wu, Garmadon, Zelda, Urbosa and Kylee's parents are speaking with Eon and the rest of the Skylanders, alongside the Quills.

"I am truly sorry to hear of your friend's passing," Eon tells the six.  
"It's a shame," Zelda agrees, wrapping her arms around her chest. "He...he was one of the most positive people I'd ever met in my life. I suppose you never know when something like this is going to happen."  
"Quite right," Urbosa murmurs. "It's come as a shock to _all _of us...and I can only imagine that it'll take some time for the wounds to heal."  
"Y'know," Garmadon begins as you and Ganondorf walk over towards the group, "Matt saved your lives yesterday, alongside Violet, Link and Kai. If it wasn't for their quick thinking, I'm sure _all _of you would've ended up in trouble."  
"I must apologise for all the trouble I've caused," the Golden Queen sighs to the rest of you. "I wasn't quite sure what happened between the time that poltergeist took control of my body and the time I had woken up within those snowfields, but I can _only_ imagine I've complicated things for you all."  
"It isn't your fault," Mrs Carta assures her. "What matters is that Occulus is gone for now, and _you're _safe."  
"What was he even _doing _in this place?" her husband asks, his eyes narrowed.  
"He's after us," Tessa decides. "Why _else _would he be here?"  
"We know that. We...just don't know how he got in the _first _place."  
"So now alongside the Overlord's forces...we've got the _Occuli _to worry about?"  
"It seems so," Mrs Carta sighs. There isn't much talking for a while.  
"Spyro, Eruptor and Cynder are _still _out there somewhere," Kaossandra decides. "It'd be best if we found them quickly. Who _knows _what sort of trouble they're up to?"  
"Yeah...two teenaged dragons and a lava monster near an active volcano," Cali winces. "What could _possibly _go wrong?"  
"Ah, _they'll _be alright," Jet assures the two.  
"One can only _hope _so," Eon sighs. "Queen [Y/N]...the Skylanders and I will be happy to help you out in repairing the Sword of Sols. After all, you _did _save one of our own."  
"This week," you explain, "I think we need to take some time to come to terms with Matt's passing. But...it's probably a good idea that we repair it soon. If there's people like Occulus around, I wouldn't want to be without it."  
"And we'll fight alongside you until the _very _end," Urbosa promises.  
"We will not rest until he _and _the Overlord are stopped," Wu agrees. "We may have lost the fight today, but _that _does not mean we will not reign victorious against the Overlord."


	616. Chapter Six Hundred and Fifteen || the overlord's lil hoe

**Time: N/A, presumed night-time  
Location: The Digiverse  
Subject/s: ???  
Motives: ???**

As Kai and Revali walk through the isolated alleyways that were once the exhilirating streets of Terra Technica, they can't help but to shudder at the state of disrepair. A billboard for the Speedway Five Billion lies on the ground, with the LED lights flickering every once so often. The font is glitching out: first, it changes from a clean, sans-serif to a barely legible script, and then it changes from blue to yellow, and _then _it grows to about ten times its former size before disappearing completely. It'll then reappear, and with unpredictable variations thrown into the mix, it'll repeat this cycle. Abandoned weapons lie across the road, along with many helmets belonging to what were once Red Visors. To top it all off, ballroom music from the thirties, distorted with crackles and stutters, plays from an unknown origin. It's unsettling to the duo; they feel as if they have heard it before, but as to where, exactly, they possibly couldn't have a clue.  
"You _think _he'd have all the time in the world to clean up this place," Revali mutters while stepping over the carcass of one of Unagami's digital soldiers, "considering the _Hackergirl _banished him here with the power of the Triforce."  
"Apparently not," Kai responds, throwing his hands into his pockets and pulling his gi closer around his torso. _"This _place is giving me the creeps. The sooner we give the Overlord the news, the _sooner _we can get back home."  
"I don't find it fear-inducing," he admits quietly, gazing up at the skies. "I...find it rather sad, considering what it once was."  
"You think the Overlord has any plans for the Digiverse? _Surely _he won't let all this space go to waste..."  
"It'd be foolish to do anything..._especially _when there's a whole team in Delfino Castle _dedicated _to keeping watch of the Overlord's every move."  
"Then why are we even _in _here? We're _blowing _our cover, by your logic."  
"We're not, and I have your _sister_ to thank for that. After all, she _was _foolish enough to poke around in the source code of Prime Empire and grant me the powers that have allowed me to _truly _take control."  
"Like?"  
"Recall when I cast Midna away into the Ethereal Divide? And how they couldn't find any footage? Why, that was _my _doing."  
"So you can edit a couple of clips with your mind," he scoffs. "Big deal."  
_"Don't _bite the hand that feeds you, Kai," he warns him, poking him in the chest. "It'd be a _shame _if your friends and family found out what you were doing here, hmm?"  
"It goes _both _ways, Revali," he scowls back. "I may be tellin' the Overlord what he wants to hear from time to time, but you? _You're _the one killing off people left, right and centre. First, it was Bowser. _Then, _it was Midna. And now it's Matt..._not _to mention that Violet's witnessed _all _three murders. _All _she has to do is say the word, and _you're _in prison for first-degree murder _and _conspiracy against Harumi, Zelda, Peach _and _[Y/N]...not to mention _all _the other people who you've fucked over." At those words, Revali smirks.  
"But she _hasn't _yet, you know?" he reminds him. "And considering our little _agreement, _I doubt she ever will. And _why, _may I be so kind as to ask, do you think _that _is?" Kai frowns at him.  
"You managed to get Violet Urutora...may I add, the _biggest _crackhead in all of Ninjago...to shut up about your work for the Overlord?" he mutters. "Yeah, dude. _I _ain't buying it."  
_"Let's _just put it this way..." he responds. "Violet's got secrets of her own...secrets that have the potential to undermine _everything _she's fighting for if it were to get out. She's asked me to keep these secrets from _both_ sides, and in exchange...well, _I _get to do this, and there's _nothing _she can do to stop me."  
"She _betrayed _your side of the deal by letting Matt in on the secret," he protests. "What's to say she won't do it again?"  
"I can _only _imagine watching an innocent man being killed because of her loose lips would remind her of _exactly _who has the power around here. _I _call the shots around here, Kai, and _never _forget that."  
"So you're subjecting your childhood friend to psychological _torture, _all to impress some guy who doesn't even give two _shits _about you?"  
"You'd be surprised."  
"Is it _worth _it, Revali? Is it _worth _losing all the people you care about because you're seeking validation from someone who threatened your life?"  
"You have _no _idea-"  
"I have a _perfectly _good idea of what the Overlord's like. He's fucked over Garmadon. He's forced Nya to do things against her will. He's taken Lloyd's powers from him. He's _killed _Zane, not to mention he's been tormenting the ever-loving _Hell _out of his own daughters. _What _makes you think hewon't he fuck you over?"  
"Because he _needs _me, Kai," he scowls back. "Without me, _he _can't take what's rightfully his."  
"That's what Garmadon said before the Overlord fucked him over. You _really _don't see what he's trying to do to you, Revali? You'll be lucky if he just decides to kill you."  
"What could he _possibly _do to me that _I_ haven't suffered before?" he demands. "I was humiliated by that _pathetic _knight of Princess Zelda's...reduced to a _mere _servant..._murdered _by Ganondorf as a result of my allegiance to Hyrule, _all _while his son got off with nothing more than a few bruises. You have _no _idea what I've suffered through, Kai."  
"You know what, you asshole? _You're _the one with no idea!"  
_"That is enough."_

As the Overlord begins to approach the two, they both bow down before him. Kai does so begrudgingly. He's taken the form of a cloud of purple and orange smoke...a form Kai knows all too well.  
"And what brings the two of you wandering into my domain without invitation?" the Overlord demands.  
"We come with news from Delfino Castle, my lord," Kai murmurs quietly. "The Wuhu Islander Champion, Matt, is no more. And Zant, he has pledged allegiance to the other side." At the very idea, the Overlord seems disgusted.  
"Is _that _all?" he grimaces.  
"No," Revali assures him. "There were..._visitors _who arrived from another realm yesterday. The Cloud Kingdom. And among them was a woman whose body was impenetrable to the blow of the Sword of Sols. In fact...it shatteredthe sword into six pieces."  
"Only _one _lineage is impervious to the Sword of Sols...and that linage is the [L/N]." Revali stands up before directing his eye contact towards his superior.  
"Lord Urutora, _if _I may suggest, it would be an _optimal _time to strike Delfino Castle-"  
"You shall do _nothing _of the sort, Quill," he warns. For a few moments, Revali appears to be shocked. His eyes are wide with fear. He then resumes his former expression before bowing his head down once more. "Despite their setbacks with the death of one of their own, they are close to figuring out how to summon the Divine Beasts to Isle Delfino..._all _sixteen of them. It will be during _this _time that an attack on the island would be more devastating..._especially _considering what we will be capable of. You insist onacting reckless when it would undermine _everything _you have worked towards. Not yet...your time shall come."  
"Yes, sire."  
"As for _you, _Kai..." The Overlord pauses for a few moments.  
"Yes, sir?" the Red Ninja asks quietly.  
"Your services are _no _longer needed. You may leave for _any _realm of your choosing except the Sunshine...and I shall leave you be. You will be _unable _to return to your home, but your memories of our accordance shall be intact. However, if you choose to go back to the Sunshine Realm, you will have _no _recollection of your work for me. You will be as oblivious as _all _others in the castle are. And furthermore...if you _actively _seek out to destroy me, then my elites will act the same towards you. Which do you choose?" Without hesitation, Kai answers him.  
"I'm going back to the Sunshine Realm."  
"Very well. I shall send you there now." The Overlord and Revali watch on as Kai evaporates into a haze of red pixels.  
_"What _an idiot..." Revali mutters. "Is he _trying _to get himself killed?"  
"His role in the prophecy is _all_ but insignificant," he assures him. "Yet you..._you _are destined for much more than you could _ever _imagine. By the day, you grow stronger..._stronger _than you've ever been before. Such a soldier is most _enviable."  
_"I settle for _nothing _less than perfect. And while your _former _allies were incompetent, pathetic _morons _who let the blinding light consume their sanity, _I_ know better."  
"Good. You may go...but before you do...keep _one _thing in mind."  
"Yes?"  
"I _know _of what Princess Midna has bestowed upon you. A _protection, _of sorts, from the true power of the Chaos Heart. A piece of the Triforce."  
"What about it?"  
"While the Chaos Heart is not strong enough to counter its control now..._beware _of what it may do to you once it _is _strong enough. You shall find yourself..._not _as able to resist certain urges as you once were. Do with that what you will."  
"Yes, Lord Urutora."  
"That is all. Report back to me in a week, but until then, _reap _the rewards of your victory."


	617. Chapter Six Hundred and Sixteen || end of line

_"We are gathered here today for the funeral of Matt Moutere."  
"He was a beloved husband and father of three."  
"He was well-renowned for his electoral popularity as Wuhu Island's mayor, alongside his sporting achievements."  
_

**\- - -**

_"I...I think if he was here today, it would've meant so much for him to see everyone."  
"He always wanted to see everyone achieve great things...he was such an encouraging mentor for our youth."  
"He suffered so much...but we didn't see it."  
"And...and I think there is a lesson to be had here. You...you don't have to go through it alone."_

_ **\- - -** _

_"He enjoyed training our island's children in boxing...he enjoyed swordplay tournaments."  
"He always put our island first."  
"Without Matt, Wuhu Island wouldn't be the way it is today."  
"May our mayor rest in peace."_


	618. Chapter Six Hundred and Seventeen || a big oof for the flying asshole

**Time: 12:21 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Swordplay Colosseum, Wuhu Island  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're standing by the Swordplay Colosseum, watching quietly as the water laps at the bottom of the platform's support beams. Six years ago, you fought against Matt here...and won.  
You wonder if that was his last tournament, or if he'd had plenty of others after that.  
_"Hey, _[Y/N]," Corky sighs from behind you. You glance up to see your friend standing there. She's dressed in a simple, black dress with long sleeves and a knee-length skirt. Her hair is tied back in a low ponytail. She adjusts her jam-jar glasses before taking a seat next to you. "You okay?"  
_"Yeah," _you whisper back in a small voice. "How are the others?"  
_"Heh, _well, I caught Lloyd and _Mipha _suckin' face on the ferry," Corky chuckles quietly, but she gradually loses what little cheeriness she'd had. "I...don't think anyone's taking the news too well."  
"I just...feel bad that I didn't _do _anything for Matt, Corky," you admit to her.  
"You _couldn't _do anything," she assures you, placing an arm around your shoulders. "You didn't know what was goin' on. And...and I think it meant a lot to him, y'know. Going on one last mission."  
"If...if it wasn't for Matt, Violet, Kai and Link...who _knows _what might have happened in Hebra?" you murmur. For a while, the two of you watch the Swordplay Colosseum in silence. Several seagulls soar across the skies.  
"Bloody seagulls..._hate _the fuckers," she mutters. "They steal your fuckin' chips like they _own _the place. Beady little eyes..._smug _little cunts. Squawkin' up a damn _racket-"_  
"Well, that's _no _way to speak about the spouse of your cousin," a voice reminds her.  
Corky rolls her eyes.

"I was talkin' about the fuckin' seagulls up _there, _you twat," she hisses back at Revali, pointing towards the skies. In his arms, his daughter bursts into a fit of giggles.  
_"Oh."_  
"What do you want?" she frowns.  
"Tessa's run off to talk with that Elisa woman," he decides. She nods her head in understanding. "I just wanted to bring Medli away from it all..."  
"Didn't think _this _little one would end up piloting Medoh, did ya'?" she smiles as she pinches Medli's cheek. The girl giggles at Corky's antics.  
"I'll admit, I was shocked. But I'm sure she'll do _just _wonderfully...with _practise, _of course."  
"It's a bloody good thing she's got a mentor like you," she smiles back, "isn't that _right, _Medli?"  
"Yup!" she chirps. "But...I'm gonna need _this!" _She begins to tug at the closest end of her father's scarf, causing him to choke.  
_"Medli!" _he wheezes. "Stop that!" As Corky pulls her away from his arms, he loosens it before pulling it away from his neck. "Mother of _Din, _girl...you _need_ to be a bit more careful!"  
"You could have hurt him _very _badly," Corky adds on. Medli almost immediately buries her head into Corky's shoulder.  
_"I'm sorry..." _she murmurs.

Ganondorf, alongside Kotake, take their seats next to you. You notice that Kotake looks rather cross, with her nose scrunched up and her arms crossed firmly over her chest.  
"What's wrong, hon?" you ask her. She sticks her nose up before turning away from you. _"Someone's _in a mood..."  
"She thought it'd be a good idea to freeze the fountain in the town square," Ganondorf explains. Corky has to hide a laugh.  
"Kotake! That's not very nice..."  
"But it looked _cool _when it was frozen!" she snaps.  
"Kotake," you tell her in a calm tone, _"let _it go." Corky groans at your pun.  
_"Seriously?" _she asks. Kotake stands up before turning to face Medli with a big grin on her face.  
"What are _you _two up to?" Revali murmurs.  
"Nothing!" they both chirp back, linking arms and proceeding to skip back down the path towards the town square.  
"They're up to trouble," Corky grins as the three of you chuckle, "I _bet." _Your eyes drift towards the ocean, where the Divine Beast of Wuhu Island lies. It's modelled after a Dorrie.

"We _only _just found a new pilot for Medoh..." you sigh. "We're gonna have to find someone to pilot Maku as well. But...I can't imagine anyone else replacing Matt's role."  
"Yeah," Corky says quietly. "There really _wasn't _anyone else for the job."  
"When are you going to start searching for a new pilot?" Revali asks the three of you.  
"I don't think we should right now," you decide. "The people who live here...they're _still _coming to terms with Matt's passing. And...well, we don't even have a fighting _chance _if the Sword of Sols is fucked."  
"Yeah," Corky agrees. "Not to mention, those _Skylanders _are still around. We _do _need to take them home."  
"We can't even do _that _just yet..." Revali mutters angrily, clenching his fist and pushing it against the grass.  
"And why would that be?" Ganondorf inquires.  
"Teresa had the _magnificently _bright idea of inviting my family to join hers for to a little..._catch-up _luncheon," he replies in a voice dripping with sarcasm, his eyes narrowed right down to slits. "I'm not one for all these get-togethers, y'know."  
"Tessa told me about that," Corky tells him. "That's tomorrow, right?"  
"I'm _not _going."  
"Who are you scared of, _Harper?"_  
"I'll admit, she does say some frightening things...no." He lets out a sigh. "I'm afraid of my sister. Unfortunately, she's a little..._backward _when it comes to different groups of people. And I don't think Tessa understands that you can't please _everybody."_  
"She puts too much faith in the fact she tamed _Quill _of all people," Ganondorf smirks, earning a laugh from you and Corky.  
"I'll have you know her _temper _hasnearly got us kicked out of Rito Village," he snaps back at him. "And on multiple occasions, _too!"  
_"Are you sure it was _her _temper?" Corky snickers.  
_"Oi, you little cunts!" _you can hear Tessa roaring behind you in amongst a sea of giggles. _"Give back my glasses!"_  
"Well," Ganondorf decides, "we know what Kotake and _Medli _are up to now."  
"I don't know about your little one," Corky tells him, "but Medli's _definitely _got the Dolton-patented _shit-_stirring gene."  
"She's a troublemaker," Revali agrees, _"just _like her mother-"  
_"Drop 'em!" _Tessa shrieks at her daughter. She's got one arm clinging around her son while she tries to jump and catch her glasses.  
"I...I _don't _know how to feel about her being a Champion," he admits to the rest of you quietly.  
"She'll do _just _fine," Ganondorf promises her. "I'll admit, I was rather annoyed when _my _daughter became a Champion, but-"  
"Yes, but _your _daughter was in her early thirties when joining," he protests. "Need I remind you of how old _my _daughter is? She can barely get up off the ground, let alone _fly _up to Medoh by herself."  
"And how old were you when you started flying?"  
"Six, but that doesn't matter, because-"  
"Medli's got the _best _possible trainer, _right _in her family," you assure him. "You're not only her father, but you're _also _Medoh's former pilot. You know her inside and out, don't you?"  
"Yes, but-"  
_"What _are you scared of, boy?" Ganondorf frowns. "Are you scared she's going to be a better Champion than you _ever _were?"  
Without a word, he gets up and storms off...but not before throwing his scarf at the ground.  
"Oh, dear..." Corky sighs, crouching down and picking it up in her hands. She brushes a hand against Medoh's emblem. "Ganondorf, was that _really _necessary?"  
"It's the truth," he responds. _"That _boy lets jealousy take the best of him. It'll _kill _him."


	619. Chapter Six Hundred and Eighteen || date night

**Time: 2:34 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

As you begin to head back into the front doors of your castle, you notice that Daruk and Urbosa are busy laughing with each other up ahead. Their eyes wander towards the front of the estate before chuckling again.  
"What's up?" you ask them with a smile.  
"It looks like Princess Mipha's found a special someone," Urbosa tells you with a smile, pointing in the direction of Bianco Hills' entrance. It's there that you find Mipha walking down the path, her hand grasped around Lloyd's. Your jaw drops.  
"Lloyd and _Mipha?" _you ask. "That...was _not _what I was expecting."  
"I feel _happy _for the little gal!" Daruk adds on with a beam. "Oh, it feels like _yesterday _she asked for my help on datin'."  
"She _what?!"_ Urbosa bursts into laughter again at your shock. Her hearty laugh is contagious, so you find yourself beginning to giggle along with her.  
"It was back in the days of the Calamity, mind you," he explains. "Mipha pulled me aside...and...I _think _Zelda was there too, but that's not important. Anyway, she asked us if we could buy her some alone time with Link."  
"Ooh," you smirk. "Did it work?"  
"It did," Urbosa assures you. "But then...Zelda was heading out on more and more expeditions by herself...and King Rhoam wanted Link by her side at all times. You can imagine what all that time alone together did for the two..."  
"Poor little Mipha was _crushed!" _Daruk adds on. "We tried _everything _to cheer 'er up, but nothing we did seemed to work."  
"I'm glad she's found someone," Urbosa decides. "Dare I say it...Mipha seems relaxed, _as_ she was one hundredyears ago."  
They remain quiet as Lloyd and Mipha stop in front of you.

"Hello, Urbosa and Daruk," Mipha tells them with a smile. "Have you seen Cole and Nabooru, by any chance?"  
"Cole and Nabooru..." she murmurs, bringing a hand to her chin. "I _do _believe they're picking up their daughter from the school."  
"Yeah, they are," Lloyd adds on. "Harumi and Nya are with 'em, too. Picking up Echo and Lar, I think."  
"The _other _kids really should've been in school," you sigh. "Kotake and Koume missed today's classes."  
"So did _Revali's _eldest," Urbosa pipes in. "But anyway, what do you need them for?"  
"I...uh...Cole got us a reservation for dinner at five-thirty," Lloyd tells her quietly. "We just need the receipt so we can...get in."  
"A _dinner _reservation, eh?" she smirks.  
_"Y...yes," _Mipha stammers. "It...it was _very _kind of Cole and Nabooru. I wanted to thank them in person."  
"Aw, _don't _be nervous!" you assure her with a smile. "Lloyd won't bite!"  
"Not _yet," _Lloyd grins back. Your jaw drops as he and Urbosa begin to roar with laughter. Mipha goes bright red in the face.  
"Oh _my!" _she blushes. "Can...can we at _least _go out for dinner first?"  
"Don't worry," he promises her...but not before giving her a kiss. This time, you and Daruk are laughing alongside Urbosa at Mipha's shocked face. When Lloyd steps back, she hovers a hand over her lips. "I'm heading inside for a bit."  
_"Lloyd..." _she whispers. "You _naughty _man."  
"Why don't we hang out for a bit?" he asks her with a raised eyebrow, pulling her towards the door. "Cole and Nabooru won't be back for a while."  
They both run inside, to which Urbosa smiles and shakes her head.  
_"Young _love..." she sighs, maintaining her smile. "I admit, I _do _miss it."  
"So...have you guys got any plans for tonight as well?" you ask them.  
"Cecelia wanted me to check out some gardening she's done in the village," Daruk tells you. "To be honest, plants are weird...but I _like _it when she's happy. I don't know what it is...but seeing _her _happy makes _me _happy."  
"That's sweet," Urbosa beams. "I'm sure the feeling's mutual."  
"How about you?" you ask her.  
"Koume asked if I could play one of those _video _games with her," she tells you. "I'm not quite sure how to play, but who knows? It might grow on me."  
"Did you want dinner with us on our floor?" you ask.  
"That'd be just _lovely," _she beams.


	620. Chapter Six Hundred and Nineteen || A Fellow Monarch In Need

**Time: 4:52 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"I...I _must _be honest with you all," Mipha tells you quietly as you carefully apply a pink eyeshadow to her upper eyelids. "I'm feeling quite nervous. I...I _know _I shouldn't be, but..."  
"Don't worry, Mipha," Nya assures her with a smile as she picks up a bright red lipgloss. "Lloyd really_ likes_ you! And if he tries anything, well...Jay and I just so happen to have a reservation at the same restaurant!"  
"I'm not worried about that," she admits in a small voice. "It's...well, you _see..._I think Lloyd intends to..._you _know, I think..." As she continues to talk, her cheeks begin to flush pink. You know exactly what she's talking about.  
"I gotcha'," you tell her while gently tapping the eyeshadow brush against the bathroom counter in order to get rid of any excess powder that may still be on. You then swish the brush in the red pigment before returning to her face. Harumi and Urbosa haven't heard what Mipha's just said; they're busy organising her outfit in the room next to her. However, Zelda, who's sitting cross-legged on the bathroom floor, raises an eyebrow as she looks up from the book she's reading.  
"Lloyd plans on doing _what?" _she asks Mipha. By now, the Zora's face has gone bright red.  
"I just don't think it's the right _time," _she whispers to Nya.  
"You'll know when you're ready," Nya assures her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "To be honest...I wasn't ready until about three yearsinto my relationship."  
"It took you that long to introduce yourself to Jay's parents as his partner?!" she gasps. Your eyes widen in shock, as do Nya's.  
"We thought you were talking about something _completely _different," you admit as Nya tries her best to hide a giggle.  
"YouGen Z women _always_ think it's that," Zelda mutters quietly, flipping the page of her book.  
"Lloyd wants to tell your father he's dating you?" Nya continues in an effort to keep the conversation on track.  
"Yes," Mipha replies, clasping her hands together. "I'm not _sure, _though...it's so _early _for him to be thinking about that."  
"Well...maybe you should talk to him about that tonight," Zelda suggests. You finish applying make-up on your friend before standing back.  
"You like it?"  
"It's _beautiful, _[Y/N] and Nya. Thank you..._thank _you very much."  
"Aw, _it's _no problem!" the two of you beam back.  
For some reason, you can't help but to notice that Zelda seems a little off.  
"I just need to talk with Zelda for a few moments," you tell everyone as you walk into the bedroom. "We'll be outside if you need us."  
"We _will _be?" the Hylian princess frowns as you lead her out of the room.  
You don't reply as you close the door behind the two of you.

_"What _do you want?" Zelda snaps. "I was _trying _to read!" You're taken aback by her tone of voice.  
"Zelda..." you begin in a calm tone, "what's the matter? Are you alright?" She doesn't answer you, instead opting to cross her arms over her chest and look away. "Zelda?"  
"I'm _fine, _[Y/N]," she mutters through gritted teeth.  
"I know you're not," you protest. "You can talk to me about it. I won't judge." She glances around before dragging you down the hall so that you're out of earshot of the others. As she does so, you can see fresh tears welling in her eyes.  
"I...I just didn't want them to hear what I'm feeling," she admits to you in a somewhat shaky voice. She uses the back of her hand to wipe away several tears.  
"Did you wanna go on a walk outside?" you ask her. She nods her head. "Stay here. I'll just tell the others." And with that, you begin to head back towards the room again. You open the door, poking your head through. Harumi is busy helping Mipha into a sleeveless red dress made of silk; there's tiny white crystals sewn around like stars. "Hey guys, Zelda and I are just going on a walk outside." You turn to face Mipha. "Good luck! I hope it goes well!"  
"Thank you," she smiles. "Thanks to your encouraging words, I'm sure it'll go _wonderfully!" _You close the door again after waving to your friends. As you turn to face Zelda again, you can see the way she's purposely trying to avoid your gaze.  
Something's up, and you plan on figuring out what.


	621. Chapter Six Hundred and Twenty || ａｌｌ　ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｄｏ　ｗａｓ　ｃｒｙ　[ 01010111 01110011 01100111 01101100 01111000 01001011 01101010 01000100 01000001 01111001 01101011 ]

You wave to the two guards standing by the entrance of Delfino Castle. They're busy chatting away to one another as they watch over the estate.  
"Hello, boys," you say with a smile, watching on as they salute you. "How are things going out here?"  
"Nothing out of the ordinary to report, Your Highness," one responds.  
"When shall we be expecting you back?" the other inquires.  
"I'm not sure," you respond. "When does your shift end?"  
"Around fifteen minutes."  
"You probably won't see me return, but let the guards on the next shift know I'm out with Princess Zelda."  
"Yes, Your Highness!" the two chirp. You smile before beginning to walk out across the bridge with Zelda. She seems to be quite nervous; she's fidgeting with her hands, as if she's thinking about something.  
"Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" you ask her.  
"I just want to be away from the castle for now," she admits.  
"Is...there something wrong with your room?"  
"No." Zelda steps onto the concrete pathway; as she does so, she wraps her arms around her torso. "Not at all."  
"Is Ganondorf being an asshole?"  
"No, he's been quite polite, actually."  
"Zelda, we're away from the others. You don't have to be shy about telling me. I won't tell a _soul." _As you pass by a couple of villas, you get a cheery wave from Saria, who's busy walking with Zane and Peach. You can't help but to smile at the Kokiri's cheerful nature. Zelda takes a deep breath in, hesitant to speak what's on her mind. "It's okay, I'm here for you."  
"Alright..." she murmurs. "I...I'll admit, I'm feeling rather..._envious _of others, lately."  
"You're jealous of Mipha?"  
_"Not _just her...I've had these feelings towards...well, _all _of my Champions."

Passing by the entrance of Bianco Hills and heading down the path towards Ricco Harbour, several of the Piantas who live in the villas in front of your castle greet you. You offer no more than a subtle smile, wanting to listen to everything that Zelda has to say.  
"You see," she begins in a timid voice, "I don't quite know _when _these feelings of envy towards my Champions first arose. Perhaps...perhaps it was when Mipha had confessed to me how she felt about Lloyd. Or maybe it was when Urbosa told me she'd been seeing Garmadon-"  
"She's seeing _who _now?" you respond in disbelief. _"Garmadon? _And _Urbosa?"_  
"The point of the matter is that _I _don't know," she sighs. "All I know is that I take _one _look at my friends...I see them _deeply _in love with other men and women...and I _can't _help but to wonder why it can't be _me. _What have _I _done to deserve this? Do I come across as strict and stern? Are people _scared _of me, [Y/N]?"  
"You don't seem like that, Zelda," you assure her, although you're finding it hard to believe those words from your mouth. "And I don't think people are scared of you."  
"They don't _admire _me, you know," she mutters back.  
"Don't say that. _I _admire you."  
"How...how so?"  
"Well, you managed to single-handedly seal a giant _pig_ demon away."  
"I...couldn't do it without the aid of Link or my Champions, you know."  
"They helped...but it was _you _who sealed Ganon away all those years ago." She remains silent at your words. "And...you suffered through a _lot. _There's things you've had to deal with that I couldn't even _imagine _having to go through." She remains quiet. "Also...you're one of the smartest people in Delfino Castle. I don't know what we'd do without your deep, extensive knowledge. I...know you don't think it, Zelda, but you _matter _to us. You matter to _me." _For a few moments, Zelda remains in thought over your words.  
"I..._thank _you, [Y/N]," she replies quietly. "You...you've remained positive and optimistic throughout _everything. _Why...why _is _that?" You shrug your shoulders.  
"I...can't tell you why. It's complicated. I suppose I've dealt with a _lot _of shit over the years...beginning with my mother's death when I was seven."  
"I lost my mother around that age too. It...was a difficult time for me. For my father. And for Urbosa. I...I still miss her _so _much."  
"There's some days I wonder what it would've been like if my mother was still around. Would she have loved to have seen her granddaughters grow up? Would she have been there for my wedding?"  
"Speaking of weddings...I was invited to attend a few. And up until...well, my best _friend's _wedding, I didn't mind them. But now I do. I don't like attending them...because of what happened." She remains silent after this, seemingly in consideration of what she's just said...and whether or not she wishes to speak up more on the matter.  
"What happened?"  
Zelda's eyes wander back towards the castle, and it's at that point that she takes in another deep breath.

"It was a nice day in Hebra, mind you. It was one of those rare days where it was actually quite warm and pleasant to be in amongst the weather. Revali had asked me...a quite big favour, actually. He and Tessa wanted me in the bridesmaids party...because I'm his best friend, y'know?"  
"Yeah, he's mentioned it quite a few times to me," you tell her. "I mean...the fact you two are best friends. He said for a while...you were the only person he could trust."  
"When was that?"  
"Back during the whole _Olly _situation."  
"He...he really thought that?"  
"Yeah." At your response, Zelda stares at the upcoming streets of Ricco Harbour. The streets are empty, save for a man escorting his pregnant wife to the entrance of the hospital. And a boy and his father, sitting with their legs dangling over the edge of the sandstone wall that leads into the waters below. They've got fishing rods in their hands.  
"Being his best friend," she continues, "I jumped at the opportunity. Of _course _I wanted to be there for him during one of the most important days of his life...and it meant _everything _to him that I was there. So there I was...on the day. I was standing alongside Kylee, Claire, Urbosa and Saki...and we led Tessa down the aisle with her grandfather. And...the look of complete and utter _awe _in my best friend's eyes. I've never seen him offer such a look like that towards _anyone_ before."  
"I see."  
"During the ceremony was the exchange of their vows. And...some of the words that had been exchanged, I...I'll admit, I felt...rather _broken _at hearing."  
"I'm so sorry, Zelda..."  
"I know I _shouldn't _have felt that way, but I did. I was supposed to be there for _him, _not for myself. I...I was _selfish..."_  
"Zelda, it's not selfish of you to feel that way," you assure her. "From what I've heard from Violet, you and Revali have been best friends since you were...what? _Three?"  
"I _know..." she murmurs under her breath. "After the..._ceremony, _he pulled me aside for a bit...and we talked. He thanked me for making it. He said that he didn't _think _I would have made it, because I was rather busy with my research at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab at the time. That...he really appreciated me for being here. And for being there for him when _nobody _else was. And...I _know _I shouldn't have done so, but I...I broke down in _tears. _I couldn't bring myself to tell the truth. So I...I told him I was just happy he'd found the love of his life. That _he _was happy."  
"You've gone through a lot, haven't you?" you ask her quietly as you head over to the pathway into Delfino Plaza. The trees sway gently in the breeze. "I...don't know how I would have felt if I'd watched Ganondorf marry someone else. I mean, I nearly _did."  
_"Yes," she murmurs, running a hand through her blonde hair. "I...didn't quite understand, and I _still _don't understand...how you hadn't been mad with Ganondorf for his oblivion."  
"Trust me, Zelda," you assure her, "I was absolutely _pissed _at him. And...I was considering calling the marriage off, you know. But...in that moment...when I walked down the aisle...I couldn't be mad. _He _didn't know. How was he _supposed _to? I'll admit, Cia fooled _me _for a while." You pause for a few moments. "I...thought you and Link-"  
"No, I'm not. And I never will be. There _was _a point in which I thought we could, but...I was mistaken."  
You stop for a few moments before wrapping your arms around Zelda.  
  
At first, the princess is taken aback by the gesture, but she slowly relaxes into your embrace. You notice her hair has a subtle aroma of lavender and oranges, which, in a way, seems to make _you _relax. You can feel some of her tears rolling off her cheeks and onto your neck, causing you to hold her even closer.  
"Men can be complete _jerks, _Zelda," you whisper to her. "They can be the most insensitive, oblivious pricks on the planet." You use the corner of your sleeve in order to wipe a tear away from her cheek. "And that's _especially _true of your friend. Seriously...even _Tessa _thinks he's an asshole, and the lady's _married _to him!" Through her tears, a sliver of a smile forms on her face.  
"Thank you, [Y/N]," she tells you.  
"Look, I've got dinner with Ganondorf and Urbosa at around seven tonight. Why don't you join us?"  
"I...I'm afraid I've already got plans."  
"Oh, you do?"  
"Yes...Harumi, Peach and I are going to be having dinner with those Skylanders. We thought it _best _that we try to maintain diplomatic relations with them."  
"Hey, that's all good. That's _probably _what Ganondorf and I should be doing, to be honest-"  
"I'm sure they'll be more than understanding. You've _already _offered them so much hospitality and kindness..."  
"Hey," you assure her. "It's the _least _I can do when shit hits the fan. I mean...if _I _was in a situation like that, I'd be grateful for any help."


	622. Chapter Six Hundred and Twenty-One || a massive fucking yikes

**Time: 6:49 PM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You're standing by the stove in the kitchen on your floor as you baste the lemon garlic sauce over the fillets of salmon. Koume is busy writing up a story in her favourite notebook by the recycling bin, glancing up at her sisters every once in a while. Kotake is excitedly showing off her _Minecraft_ world on her BorgPad to Urbosa, who's quietly nodding her head with every little fact your daughter fires off to her about the world.  
_"I have a dog named Pebble that I found near a forest village, but he hates my cat named Dune that I found in a desert village. Well...actually, Dune belongs to Echo. Maybe that's why Pebble doesn't like Dune."_  
_"Medli helped me build this house here. It's our friendship house and we always share everything, although don't tell her I secretly took the diamond pickaxes!"_  
_"This is my pig farm! That one's called Benny, and that one's called Oinker, and _**that **_one is Miss Muddy! I used to have another one called George, but Louise accidentally let him escape the other day."_  
"This game is quite interesting, Kotake," Urbosa says with a smile.  
"It's been going since 2012," you explain to her. "Birdie's brothers used to love playing it back in the day...Cavaliere had to drag them out of their rooms because they loved it so much!"  
"I can see why," she decides, ruffling her younger sister's hair. Her eyes drift around the room, which consists of the kitchen and a dining table off in an open space. "Hmm...where's Ganondorf?"  
"Not sure," you admit. "Knowing him, though, he's _probably _playing on that piano of his in the ballroom." The two of you can't help but to giggle at the thought. "Kotake and Koume, go and put your stuff away. And go and wash your hands, too. Dinner's nearly ready."  
"But I'm _writing, _Mama!" Koume frowns. "I'll be finished soon!"  
"You can start writing again _after _dinner, honey!" you try to tell her. "Don't you want to spend some time with your older sister?"  
"I wanted _Buliara _to come over for dinner..." she grumbles quietly under her breath, closing her book and stomping out of the room in the most dramatic, exaggerated way you've ever seen her use.  
"Kotake," you add on, "go and put your BorgPad on charge. You need to use it for school tomorrow."  
"I don't _wanna _go to school," she mutters.  
_"Medli's _gonna be there..." you remind her in a sing-song voice.  
_"No _she isn't!" she decides, turning off the screen of her BorgPad. _"We're _gonna skip before Miss Fiore takes the role, and _then _we're gonna run back home and ask Daruk if he can show us how to throw really big boulders so that we can destroy the school and _never _have to do maths again!"  
"You _do _that, Kotake," you tell her in a joking manner, watching as she walks out of the room triumphantly.  
By now, Urbosa can't stop laughing.  
"Oh," she tells you as she wipes away a tear of joy, "she's _certainly _a Dragmire."  
"I'm just trying to picture them asking a fully grown _Goron _to help them demolish their school," you add on.  
"It's a recipe for disaster. And...speaking from past experience, I wouldn't put it past them to actually _attempt _such a thing."

You finish plating up the salmon before carrying it over to the table. As you set the first plate on the table, you spot Ganondorf standing by the door.  
"Hi!" you say with a smile.  
"Good evening, sweetheart," he tells you, pulling you into his arms and giving you a kiss.  
"What were _you _up to?" you ask him with a smirk as you trace a finger around his shirt. "Busy composing your next _piece, _were you?"  
"Actually, _Quill _wanted to talk to me. Still _does."_  
"That's funny. Zelda and I were just _talking _about him earlier today. She really seemed upset, y'know."  
"Aw, is she alright?" Urbosa says with a sigh.  
"She's jealous that _all _her friends are either dating or married," you elaborate. "I mean...Daruk and Cecelia, Mipha and Lloyd, Urbosa and _Garmadon-"_  
_"Excuse _me?" Ganondorf frowns, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. Urbosa smiles back to him. "And how long has _this _been going on for?"  
"Wouldn't _you _like to know?"  
"I am your _father, _Urbosa."  
"Yes, but I'm _also _thirty-nine."  
"That's a solid point," you agree with a smirk. "But anyway, Zelda seemed _especially _envious about the fact her best friend was married off to someone else. I can only imagine so, considering Zelda and Revali have been friends since she was...what, three?"  
"That's right," Urbosa tells you. "I'll tell you, Zelda has _never _been the same since he and that _Dolton _got together."  
"So...what did _Revali _want to talk to you about, Gan?" As he takes a seat, he ushers towards the door. Your jaw drops upon realisation of just who's standing there.  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Ganondorf suggests.  
"Shit..." you mutter.  
Kotake and Koume burst into giggles as they run past the former Champion of the Rito.

"Uh..." you whisper to Ganondorf, "I wasn't made _aware _that Revali would be coming over for dinner."  
"You didn't _tell _her I was going to be here?" Revali frowns at Ganondorf. "Aren't _you _the bright one today?"  
"Yeah," you add on with a frown. "This was _supposed _to be a family dinner, Ganondorf. You can't just invite _anyone _around." With a sigh, you usher Revali into the room. "And don't you have a family of your _own _to spend dinner with?"  
"My parents offered to watch over my children so that Tessa and I could take a break for the night. Went straight to _sleep, _she did."  
"She _is _expecting a child," Urbosa tries to explain to him.  
"And what's this talk I hear of Princess _Zelda?" _he continues. "Envious? About _me?"_  
"It's nothing," you lie to him. "Seriously. We weren't even talking about you." You hear the elevator door opening, but its occurrence shifts to the back of your mind. "And...even if she _was, _she was _happy _for you. Still _is, _as a matter of fact-"  
_"[Y/N]! I've thought about your offer...and I've changed my mind!" _Zelda calls out from the hall. Your jaw drops again._"I thought it'd be best if I spoke to you, Ganondorf and Urbosa about everything. I just need to get everything off my chest about how I truly feel about him, and I can't do it around his father, you know-"_  
She stops in front of the doorway, and the colour drains from her face upon the realisation that the subject of her venting in question is sitting at the table.  
"This is _not _going to end well..." Urbosa whispers to her father, but Ganondorf's glaring at you.  
"Supposed to be a family _dinner, _eh?" he mutters under his breath.


	623. Chapter Six Hundred and Twenty-Two || UHHHHH

"What's your favourite colour, Urbosa?" Koume asks.  
"I like blue," she answers your daughter. "The kind of blue you find in the oceans."  
"That's pretty cool!" she decides before turning to face her sister. "What colour do _you _like, Kotake?"  
"I like pink!" her twin cheers. "But not the bright kind, that's too icky for my _eyes!" _Zelda tries her best to hide a giggle, but she can't help herself. You find yourself joining in.  
"And what about _you, _Dad?" Koume inquires.  
"I _love _the colour of your mother's eyes," Ganondorf answers her, placing a hand on top of yours. You can't help but to blush.  
"Oh, _you..." _you murmur.  
"That's kind of weird," Koume admits before turning to face Zelda. "What's _your _favourite colour?"  
"Hmm," Zelda ponders. "I..._haven't _really thought about it, you know." She glances around the room for a while. "I...well, you _see-"_  
"You like green, don't you?" Revali answers her quietly. Zelda remains quiet for a while.  
"I...yes, I do," she decides. "Like the colour of emeralds."  
"What about you, Revali?" Koume asks the Rito.  
"Hmm...well, I must say, royal blue is simply _divine." _At his answer, Ganondorf chuckles, although he tries his best to hide it from the others. You nudge him on the arm in order to get him to shut up. "And what about _you, _Princess?"  
"My favourite colour is yellow," Koume beams, "like the gold bits on Mama's ninja costume!"  
"What's your favourite colour, [Y/N]?" Urbosa inquires.  
"[F/C]," you respond. As you give your reasoning behind it, you notice that Zelda's trying her best to look away from Revali, and vice versa. She seems to be quite tense, as if she wants to jump up and run out of the room at a moment's notice.  
Kotake's already finished her food, and Urbosa and Koume are close.

"Why don't I put these two to bed?" your stepdaughter inquires.  
"They can play for thirty minutes before bed," you explain to her. "It's a school night so I want to make sure they get plenty of rest."  
_"I don't wanna go to school!" _Kotake shrieks.  
"But you get to go with Medli," you remind her. "Aren't you excited to go with Medli?"  
"It'll _ruin _her!" she whines. "School is _evil! _**EVIL!!!"**  
"Everyone has to do it, honey," you tell her as Urbosa scoops her up in her arms. _"I _had to do it."  
"Doesn't finding out new things about the world _intrigue _you?" Zelda inquires.  
_"No!" _she yells back.  
"That's enough, Kotake..." Urbosa reprimands her younger sister, who pokes her tongue out at you when she carries her out of the room. Koume wraps her arms around you.  
"Good night, Mama," she says before hopping over to Ganondorf's chair. _"Night, _Dad."  
"We'll come in and say good night in a little bit," you promise her. "Can you close the door behind you?"  
"Actually," Revali tells you, "I'd best be headed off myself." As he stands up, you notice his eyes meeting Zelda's. "I've got important matters to attend to...like my _own _family_. _Good night, [Y/N] and Ganondorf." With that, he makes his way out of the room, leaving you and Ganondorf turning towards Zelda...  
...who's in tears.  
"Zelda..." you begin quietly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was going to be here-"  
"It's fine,"she murmurs, resting her head on her arms, which are crossed over the table. You go to place a hand on her shoulder. _"Don't."_  
She storms off out of the room shortly after.  
"Oh, Din..." Ganondorf sighs.  
"This is _not _going to end well," you agree.


	624. Chapter Six Hundred and Twenty-Three || c r o t c h _ g o b l i n s

**Time: 7:12 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

After you've helped Kotake into her sunny yellow polo shirt, you place a bucket hat over her head. Her fiery curls are tied back in a low ponytail. Her nose wrinkles slightly as you give her a smile.  
"Are you excited for your first day?"  
_"No."_  
"Aww..." you assure her. "I'm sure you'll do fine."  
"But I don't _want _to be in a class with Miss Fiore!"  
"Don't you want to be with Medli?"  
"I don't _want _to go to school." As she throws her arms around you, you notice that she's beginning to cry.  
_"Oh, _honey..." you whisper to her. "I know you don't."  
_"It's so boring!" _As she steps back, she turns to face her baby pink backpack. Her water bottle is sitting in the side pocket, and you've packed her lunch: some carrot sticks, an apple, a chocolate chip cookie, a ham and cheese sandwich with the crusts cut off, and finally, a juice box. You help her put her backpack on. "Can't we just pretend I'm sick?"  
"I'll get into trouble."  
"But you're the Queen of Isle Delfino! They can't tell you off!"  
"They'll still be angry with me. Now, we've gotta meet up with Medli and Tessa, alright? You won't be able to walk to school with them if you don't hurry up."

Koume's waiting by the elevator and chatting excitedly to Ganondorf about how excited she is. Kotake clings to your leg, causing you to have to drag it across the floor.  
"I don't think Kotake's too keen on school," you tell Ganondorf as you press the button to call the elevator to your floor.  
"It's only for six hours," he tells her. "It'll be _over _before you know it."  
"Can we go out for ice-cream after school?" she asks.  
"We can," you begin, although she interrupts you with a cheer. _"If _you don't misbehave. And we'll be asking Miss Fiore when we come to pick you up, so we'll know."  
_"What?! That's not fair!"_  
"It is fair," Koume assures her, earning an elbow in the arm. _"Ow!"_  
"No hitting people," you warn the grumpy child. As the doors open, you find Lloyd and Mipha standing inside, his arm slung over her shoulders. Echo is next to him, with her hair in a high bun and her arms wrapped around Lloyd's leg. They all offer you a wave as you all step inside. Once you're in, you press the button leading to the ground floor.  
"Hey there, Kotake and Koume!" Lloyd beams. "Are you two excited for your first day?"  
"I'm super excited!" Koume cheers. "Are _you _excited, Echo?" The Ninjagian princess nods her head with a big smile before reaching into her pocket and scribbling something down in her notepad. Koume reads it and gives her friend a big hug.  
_"I don't wanna go," _Kotake mutters angrily.  
"Why's that, Princess?" Mipha asks, crouching down to her height. You notice that the Zora is wearing Lloyd's gi, and Lloyd's in a white crew-cut T-shirt.  
"School's _boring," _she replies. "And I have the _worst _teacher in the world. She _always _gives me detention."  
"A _troublemaker, _are we?" Lloyd grins.  
"You have _no _idea," you laugh. Once the elevator reaches the ground floor, you all head out.

When you reach the front doors, you find Birdie and Yunobo standing with their son, who's busy looking down at the moat below the bridge. Jay and Nya are also with them as they chatter away to the Pianta and the Goron. Lar is sitting cross-legged next to his mother. Lloyd spots Kai sitting in the grass with a young girl who greatly resembles Skylor; he and Echo go to sit down with them.  
"Ah, _back _to school," Birdie says with a cheesy grin. "The best holiday of them all..."  
"I _know, _right?" Nya replies. "Jay and I haven't had the chance to catch a break since the end of _last _year!"  
"I can't wait to play _Grand Theft Auto _with the League of Jay again," he decides. "Our YouTube channel's been getting _heaps _of views, and everyone's been asking about our return."  
"Ooh!" you respond with intrigue. "How many subs?"  
"We just surpassed nine hundred thousand the other day," he explains. "The audience has been asking for a Q&A video, so we sent out a Chirp _askin' _'em for questions. And oh _boy...some _of the stuff people are asking is pretty _out_ there!"  
"Yeah...I _hope _you don't answer that one about-"  
"Anything for views, Nya. _Anything _for views."  
"Who's in the League of Jay?" you ask the Blue Ninja.  
"At the moment, it's me, Scott, Jason and Sam. You remember those three from Prime Empire?" You nod your head. You still remember them quite well. "We're thinking of adding a fifth person into the League of Jay. Do you play video games?"  
"Not much," you admit to him.  
"Ah, _snap..." _he winces. "Well, if you _do _know anyone who wants to join, let me know!"  
"Will do!" you assure him. You notice that Nya and Birdie are busy giggling while Mipha hides a blush on her face. "Hmm, what are _you _two up to?"  
"We're trying to get all the deets on Mipha's date with _Lloyd _last night," Birdie declares, "but she won't budge!"  
"I don't want to talk about it," Mipha responds with a smile.  
"Aw, _c'mon!" _Nya ushers her, nudging her shoulder with her hand. It's at that point that she spots an all-too-telling mark on the side of her neck. "Oh, _I _know why you aren't talking!"  
_"Nya!" _she stammers, burying her face into her hands. _"Birdena! Must...must we talk about this in front of everyone?!"_  
"Don't worry," Birdie retorts with a grin. "Once the little runts are at school, _we're _going to the Blurred Horizon, and _you're _gonna spill the tea."  
"What about _you, _[Y/N]?" Nya inquires. "Any plans?"  
"Well," you sigh, "I've got to fix the Sword of Sols, and who _knows _how long that's gonna take?"  
"Yikes...I _heard _about that," she winces. "Is there any way I could help you reforge the sword?"  
"I..._really _think we should be getting those Skylanders back to their home first," you admit.  
"That's fair," she agrees. "Well...the offer still stands, [Y/N]."

"Uh...do _any _of you know what was up with Zelda last night?" Yunobo asks the rest of you. "She seemed _really _grumpy with everyone!"  
"Kylee probably pushed her buttons again," Birdie guesses.  
"Either that or Kai said something _really _offensive," Nya adds on.  
"Actually," Ganondorf assures them, "she and Quill aren't on the best terms, it seems."  
"Yikes..." Birdie winces. "If _I _had a dollar for every time Revali wasn't on the best terms with someone?"  
"You'd only have a dollar, Birdie," you protest. "The man's _perpetually _fighting with at least _one _person at any given time."  
"I can't imagine why _Zelda _would be mad with him," Mipha admits to the rest of you. "Does...does it have something to do with what happened yesterday, [Y/N]?"  
"What happened?" Nya asks you.  
"I _promised _her I wouldn't talk about it," you decide.  
"Quill reckons she's been giving him some _real _strange looks lately," Ganondorf decides. "So I invited him to talk about it with [Y/N], Urbosa and I over dinner last night."  
"Geez," she winces. "Is there anything you _can _tell us, [Y/N]? You don't have to give us all the details if you don't want to."  
"Zelda..." you begin, "she feels like he hasn't been a good friend to her lately. And she's been feeling jealous of all the attention he's been giving everyone else. So...I invited her to talk about it with Ganondorf, Urbosa and I over dinner last night."  
"Okay, I _definitely _understand now," Birdie assures you. Her eyes wander towards the door. "Speaking of such, look who's showed up!"  
_"Kotake!" _Medli squeaks as she runs past the door. Your daughter's face lights up at the sight of her best friend. "Hi!"  
"Hi, Medli!" she beams back, throwing her arms around her. Your eyes wander towards the door, where you find Revali standing there alongside a very antsy Tessa.  
She's busy arguing on the phone.

"I didn't realise she had _school_ today, Harper,"she tells her. "I don't know what to do! She's not going to be here for lunch anymore, and I think it's gonna crush his parents that she's not there!"  
_"Fuck 'em," _a voice retorts through the other end of the line. _"I'm **not** missing Letty's chocolate soufflés for your fuckin' crotch goblin!"_  
"Harper, for _fuck's _sake! They're my in-laws!"  
With a chuckle, the person retorts, _"you know, **Ky** reckons the sister's a bit of a **racist,** Terry."_  
"I'm sure Avis is just nervous," she tries to protest, "there's _no _need for that."  
_"Whatever," _she laughs. _"See you and your racist sister-in-law at **twelve,** Teresa!" _As Tessa pockets her phone, she scowls.  
_"Fucking _Harper," she mutters angrily. "Always stirring shit." She turns to face the rest of you, trying to adopt a smile but failing. "G'day. Sorry about that."  
"Family get-togethers, eh?" Nya chuckles. "They can be pretty hectic. When we went to a park in New Ninjago City the other month, Jay's dad nearly set the entire place on fire by accident!"  
"Yeah," Birdie adds on while scratching the back of her head. "Don't even get me _started _on the last time Daruk was over."  
"I don't know what I'm more scared of," Tessa admits, "the fact my sister-in-law's only known me for a day but _hates _me? Or the fact that three of my four cousins are gonna be aimin' to stir _shit _at lunch today..."  
"Maybe it's best that Medli _doesn't _attend with us," Revali assures her. She lets out a sigh.  
"I thought I was doing something _nice, _you know. But apparently not."  
"Now, now, _don't _beat yourself up. You've done morethan anyone _else _has even thought of. And...my parents _love _you."  
"Yeah...they won't when they find out _your_ in-laws all have a few kangaroos loose in the top paddock!"  
"Well, you _can't _please everybody."  
"Who else are we waiting on?" Lloyd asks as he and Echo walk back over towards you.  
_"Wait up, guys!" _you hear Kylee shriek. The blue-haired heroine darts by your side, her hand clutching her little cousin's wrist, as well as her niece's. Link's also following close with his twin-turned-younger sister, who looks about as excited as Koume is to start school. Aliya and her husband are walking at a leisurely pace along with Mara. And finally, Urbosa and Daruk are busy chatting away to each other while she carries Junior in her arms.  
"Okay, is _that _it?" Kai asks.  
"I think so," you decide. "Let's go."


	625. Chapter Six Hundred and Twenty-Four || cheeky bastard

**Time: 7:21 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Princess Zelda of Hyrule  
Motives: ???**

"Hmm..." the Hylian princess murmurs as her hand brushes against a few book titles in Delfino Castle's library. "I wonder if [Y/N]'s collection has something on the Oni...or _perhaps _those Occuli-"  
_"Hello _there, Princess Zelda!" Borg greets her as he wheels past her and towards his office. "How are you this morning?"  
"I'm doing fine," she replies in a quiet voice. Borg pauses his movements in order to maintain the conversation. "I thought I'd get in some research while my Champions are out. _Heavens _knows what they're up to..."  
"They're helping take the children to school," he explains.  
"Yes, I _know _that." Zelda steps past the section on geology before turning to face Borg. "But this morning..._ever _since I left my room...each and _every _one of my subjects has been murmuring among themselves while they _look _at me. I _know _they're talking about me, I'm _not _an idiot."  
"Oh. I wonder what _that's _about."  
"Whatever it is," she grumbles, "I want _no _part in it." She winces at her own tone before bowing her head down. "I hope you have a wonderful day, Cyrus. I'm sorry for losing my temper."  
"If you _need _anything, dearie," he reminds her, "I'll be _right _in my office with Gadd. We're helping Tessa finish up a module for those Digiverse simulators." Zelda doesn't reply as the Ninjagian inventor wheels himself away, instead opting to turn back towards the bookshelf.  
**"...another**_ nightmare, Goldie? I admit...that _**is **_rather strange."_  
Zelda glances up to find Master Eon, Cali and the Golden Queen approaching the same bookshelf she's at.

"Good morning, Princess Zelda!" Eon tells the Hylian with a smile. "What brings you up so early?"  
"Oh, I..." Zelda pauses in order to study the bookshelves again. "I'm aiming to do a bit of research on...well, you see...I wanted to study that poltergeist that took control of the Golden Queen yesterday."  
"Occulus?" Cali queries. "Oh, _that _guy just makes my blood boil. Who does he think he even _is, _taking control of one of the Academy's lecturers?!"  
"Do...do you remember anything, Your Highness?" Zelda asks the Golden Queen. She shakes her head.  
"Please," she assures her while placing a hand on her shoulder, "call me Goldie. That's my name."  
"Right," she responds. "Goldie. Do you remember anything about Occulus?"  
"I'm afraid I only remember waking up in the Sunshine Realm," she admits, clutching at her staff. The egg in the centre seems to be glowing. "Somehow...this place seems _awfully _familiar. Not...just Delfino Castle, but Isle Delfino as a _whole."_  
"That _is _quite strange," she agrees. "Have you been here before?"  
"Not that she can remember," Cali answers for the animate statue. "Trust me, we've been asking her all _morning-"  
"Zelda!" _a voice calls out behind the Golden Queen. The group watches on as Corky stumbles against her. _"There _you are! I need your help..._badly!"  
_"What's the matter?" the Hylian princess inquires. "Is...is there any trouble?"  
"Yeah," she responds. "Kylee's mum doesn't know if anyone in Revali's family has any food allergies, and she's freaking the Hell _out! _Do you know if there's anything we need to omit from the food we're making?" Zelda's taken aback for a few moments...  
...but a striking thought crosses her mind.

"I...uh...if I recall _correctly," _Zelda begins, "the Quills have quite a _few _dietary restrictions, actually." Corky pulls out a notebook and a pen before readying them for Zelda's responses.  
"Shoot away," she ushers her.  
"You see, _any _sort of fruit makes Medli and Komali quite..._ill. _Tessa doesn't want them eating _any _fruit..._whatsoever."_  
"Fructose malabsorption..." Corky scribbles down Zelda's answers. "I didn't see it on their charts when I last helped with their check-up, but I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Zelda thinks for a few moments.  
"And I _do _believe Avis and Marli absolutely _love _chocolate," she continues. "They'll absolutely _love _you if you have any sorts of food with chocolate in it."  
"Good thing Mrs Carta's making her infamous chocolate soufflés, then!" she beams. "Anything else?"  
"Oh, did you hear that _Revali's _attempting a new diet of sorts? He's _only _eating olives...he says it aids him in concentration! And he _especially _likes them   
"Olives? I thought he _hated _olives. Oh well, he _is _one for eccentricity. I'll see what I can do. Thanks, Princess Zelda, that was a _big _help!"  
"I hope you have a wonderful lunch, Claire!" she calls out as Corky darts off.  
_"Wait!" _Cali exclaims. Corky skids to a stop before turning to face the four again. "Jet. He's allergic to pecans."  
"Thanks for letting me know, Cali!" she says with a smile before darting off.  
"If you'll excuse me," Zelda tells the others quietly before taking a random book from the shelf, _"I _should be off now. This research won't do _itself, _you know!" She quickly darts away, covering her hand over her mouth. Eon, Goldie and Cali watch her in confusion as she tumbles into the elevator and quickly presses the button to the floor with her room.  
Once the doors close, she bursts into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.


	626. Chapter Six Hundred and Twenty-Five || yiga yiga yiga yiga yiga yiga yiga

**Time: 8:01 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Pianta Village, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Now that _those _little shits are off," Tessa says with a smirk while rubbing her hands together, "it's _time _to make the _one _thing I don't fuck up for the lunch..._coffee."_  
"You don't have to worry about it," Kylee assures her. "Mom offered to make everything today."  
"Aw, _that's _sweet of Letty!" she beams. "But...what if everyone wants coffee afterwards?"  
_"Don't _you worry, Tessa," Revali tells her. "Mrs Carta said she was _more_ than happy to."  
"I wish _I _was havin' a get-together with the boys again," Daruk tells Urbosa. "What I _wouldn't _do for a sirloin rock roast..."  
"What _Link _wouldn't do for a sirloin rock roast," Urbosa responds, her eyes twinkling as they spot her brother.  
"The guy's a human _garbage _bin," Kai agrees with a chuckle. "He could stomach even _Dolton's _crimes against humanity."  
_"I _can't even stand my crimes against humanity," Tessa snickers. "Just ask _Revali _about the time I decided to try my hand at tacos from scratch."  
"I couldn't feel my face for a _good _two hours afterwards," the Rito proclaims.  
"The recipe called for a pinch of Goron spice...and I _may _or may not have used a whole jar."  
"A whole _jar!" _Daruk howls. "You're _joking! _It's a wonder his _stomach _didn't burn from the inside _out, _Tessa!"  
"There's a _reason _my husband does all the cooking," she says with a smirk. "Seriously. I can't even _begin _to tell you how getting married to Revali was like hitting the jackpot! You know, he doesn't _just _cook, he _also _cleans, and as _well _as cleaning..." While you filter out Tessa's voice, Link rolls his eyes. Nya and Jay are trying their best not to snicker at Revali's triumphant expression.  
_"Here we go..." _Ganondorf tells you with a smirk.  
"Y'_know, _Tess," Kai declares in a cheeky tone, "Revali got lucky with you too! For _instance, _why brag about all your prestigious achievements when you have a wife that does it _for _you?" Everyone bursts into laughter at the very idea.  
"Oh, _you..." _she mutters, although she's smiling. "Well, everyone'sgood at _something, _right-"  
_"Eugh, it's **you **fools again!" _a loud, obnoxious voice heckles from the skies.  
You all jump out of the way as none other than Kohga appears, landing on the ground in front of you.  
"Are you a _moron?!" _Kylee shouts. "You're _outnumbered, _Kohga!"

"Hmm," the former Yiga leader ponders as he glances around at the rest of you. "I wasn't supposed to end up _here!"_  
_"Leave _Isle Delfino at once," Urbosa warns him, resting a hand on the hilt of her scimitar.  
"Where _is _she, Urbosa?!" he hisses.  
"Stay _back," _Mipha frowns while taking her trident in her hands and pointing the spikes at Kohga. He takes a step back.  
"You didn't answer my _question!" _he yells. "Where..._is _she?!"  
"Where's _who?" _Revali demands, nocking an arrow in his bow before aiming it at Kohga's mask.  
"My _daughter!" _he shrieks, stomping his foot on the ground. "My daughter! Where _is _she, Urbosa?!"  
"What in Din's name are you _talking _about?" Urbosa sneers back, drawing out her weapons. "You don't _have _a daughter-"  
_"Leave at once!" _Aliya shrieks, swiping her blade down at Kohga's chest. The portly man stumbles backwards into Kylee, who knees him in the back. "You're a _traitor _to the Yiga Clan, Kohga! You've _lost _the respect of the _true _members."  
"Ah..._Aliya. _It's a _wonder _I couldn't _recognise _you without the mask to hide that _dastardly _face of yours." You step between the two before reaching for your sword.  
You cringe as you remember it's broken and not currently in your possession.  
"I'll...just step to the side," you tell the two quietly. Ganondorf pulls you away from them, which you're thankful for.  
"You're a _pathetic _excuse for a Yiga Clanswoman," he tells her with a snide tone. As his hand lunges for her throat, Link and Daruk almost immediately charge for him. Their weapons are raised in the air. However, Kohga vanishes in a hazy cloud of smoke, leaving behind a few fluttering pieces of black and purple paper.  
"Good _riddance!" _Lloyd hollers at the sky as the Hylian and Goron cease with their charge.

Aliya crouches down to the ground, clutching at her chest. She shakes her head in disbelief.  
_"No..." _she murmurs. "No."  
"Are you okay, Aliya?" Yunobo asks her in a gentle voice as Birdie places a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'll be alright," the Yiga promises him. "I just...need a moment."  
"I wonder what _that _was about," Kylee ponders while scratching at her cobalt locks.  
"Whatever it was..." Kai adds on, "it _can't _have been good."  
"First Occulus...and now _Kohga?" _Tessa mutters. "Last thing _we _need are his ass-smackin' fiends _all_ over Isle Delfino."  
"I'm _pretty _sure that was a one-off, Tessa," Kylee assures her.  
_"Ass-smackin' fiends..." _Lloyd wheezes.  
"Keep your eyes out," Ganondorf instructs the others. _"Whatever _Kohga wanted, I doubt he has come alone..._or _that this is a one-off."  
"Don't worry," Jay assures him while cracking his knuckles. "If he even _thinks _of messin' with us, he's got a thunderbolt _sandwich _coming his way..._hyah!" _Jay throws his palms forwards up at a palm tree, striking a coconut with a pale blue bolt of lightning. "Huh? It was supposed to drop _down!" _Urbosa crouches down to his height and ruffles his hair.  
"Like _this?" _she asks him, snapping her fingers together. A greenish-yellow bolt of lightning strikes down from the skies above, causing the coconut to burst into smithereens. _"Oh..."_  
"Stop showing off, you two," Ganondorf orders. "Quill can _only _demonstrate so much modesty in your presence."  
"You're _absolutely _hilarious, Dragmire," Revali mutters under his breath as the rest of you burst into laughter.  
But still...you notice how Aliya isn't laughing as much as everyone else.


	627. Chapter Six Hundred and Twenty-Six || g e n e s i s

**Time: ???  
Location: ???  
Subject/s: The Hackergirl  
Motives: ???**

"Hmm..." she murmurs to herself. "Maybe _this _will get you working again." She holds up the Sheikah Slate she had been bestowed long ago by P.I.X.A.L towards the ancient relic...no. It doesn't work. The Hackergirl sets it down on her workbench before taking off her helmet. Her eyes watch the relic's with anticipation. "Do you even _recognise_ me?"  
No response.  
With a sigh, she lowers her helmet back down over her head. She folds her arms over her chest, thinking about her next move. _"C'mon, s__urely _if it worked a hundred years ago...it can work _now."_  
"HG?" a voice behind her calls out. "Is...is that you?"  
"Medli?" The Hackergirl spins around to find her arguably most important ally standing there: the Rito Champion. She's dressed in her usual snow-white garb, along with the all-too-familiar, sky blue scarf with the emblem of Divine Beast Vah Medoh upon it. "Shouldn't you be onboard _Medoh _right now-"  
"I need to add on another file," she mutters quietly.  
"It's...it's that _bad?" _she frowns.  
"You have _no _idea," she assures her. The Hackergirl can't help but to notice her eyes, stricken with fear. "It's...it's getting _worse. _More and more people are _dying, _and if _we _can't get this thing working, then _how_ are we supposed to warn Queen [Y/N]?" The Hackergirl takes a hammer before tapping it thrice against a protrusion. They can't help but to sigh with relief as the relic's eye flares to life. "Hey, can you hear me? I've got some new data to transfer over to your system. Is that okay?" The Hackergirl raises an eyebrow at the girl's strange practice. Asking a robot, a piece of technology designed to obey commands...for _permission._  
"Why...why are you doing this, Medli? Talking to robots like they're _children? _What next?"  
"I...suppose it reminds me of _them_, you know? Just...the days my dad wasn't batshit _crazy _and my mum wasn't one leg in the grave."  
"That's...that's fair."  
"Why _wouldn't _it be?"  
"I thought-"  
_"Just _get the thing out of here. We're already risking our lives _and _Medoh's security by being here inside this fortress...if he finds the _one _thing that can save the Sixteen Realms too? We're _done _for!"


	628. Chapter Six Hundred and Twenty-Seven || angsty boomer teen

**Time: 8:36 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Y'know," Lloyd tells Link and Kylee, "we should _really _get some training with Mario in."  
"Yeah, definitely!" Kylee agrees. "It's been a hot minute since we last trained together."  
"Mind if I join you?" Daruk inquires.  
"Sure!" she beams. "The more, the merrier!"  
_"Oi!" _you hear someone hollering from the entrance to Delfino Castle. You all glance up, noticing that Corky's standing there with a notepad and a pen.  
"What's up?" Tessa queries as she steps over to her cousin.  
"I was just making sure _all _of the food allergies, intolerances and preferences were accounted for," she decides. She frowns at the page. "Revali, I _cannot _stress this enough...I _really _don't think you should be taking on a diet consisting _solely _of olives.Are you _nuts,_ mate?"  
"Olives?" Revali stammers. _"Olives? _Why...would I eat nothing but _olives?"  
_"Who _told _you that?" Tessa frowns. She pulls a face, presumably at the very idea of olives. _"Eugh."_  
"Zelda did," she responds while pocketing the book. "She also said that you didn't want your two eating fruit of any kind because it made them sick..._and _she said that Marli and Avis would flip if there wasn't any sort of chocolate dessert at the dinner-"  
"I though chocolate was _poisonous _to the Rito," Urbosa protests.  
"It _is," _Revali confirms. "But..._why _on Earth would Zelda say otherwise? Is she _trying _to hurt them?"  
"Thanks for letting me know," Corky assures him. "I'll let Letty know _right _away."

"Seriously..._olives," _Tessa mutters as her cousin heads back inside. "They're the most disgusting thing I've ever eaten in my _life. _Can't _stand _'em."  
"I wonder what Zelda's up to," Daruk tells the rest of you.  
"This isn't like her at _all," _Mipha agrees.  
"[Y/N], _what _on Earth is going on with the Princess?" Urbosa asks you with a sigh.  
"I _promised _I wouldn't tell anyone-" you begin.  
"Need I remind you of the _lies _she's been feeding Claire?" Revali protests. "Lies, that if _Mrs _Carta had been relayed, would have resulted in people getting _deathly _ill...or worse!" You let out a sigh.  
"Alright!" you snap. "Zelda's feeling a _little _left out lately. She told me that she feels jealous of her Champions..._especially _Revali. Speaking of such, she _doesn't _think he's been a good friend lately, and that he's been ignoring her."  
_"Ignoring _her..." Revali scoffs in disbelief. _"Who_ does she think she is?"  
"...you _see," _an all-too-familiar voice explains from the front doors, "I hold the _strong _belief that studying our enemies is the key to gaining the upper hand." Everyone looks up from the group to find Zelda speaking with Wu.  
_"I've _got a bone to pick with you, Zelda," Tessa frowns. _"What_ the fuck was that bullshit with Corky?" Zelda's eyes widen in fear.  
"I...I don't know what you're _talking _about!" Zelda worries, taking a few steps back inside.  
"You know _damn _well what she's talking about," Revali sneers at her. "Ever since yesterday, you've been acting like a _child _around me. It's _asinine-"_  
"You...you _don't _get it!" she screams back. _"You're _the one who's been _avoiding _me! _All _of you have!"  
"I'm _pretty _sure [Y/N] went to check if you were alright yesterday," Nya protests.  
"I'm not _talking _about [Y/N], am I?" Zelda hisses. "I'm talking about _my _Champions, and my Champions _alone."_  
_"You _need to calm down, Princess," Urbosa warns her. _"Din _knows what's gotten into your head, but the way you've been acting is _beyond _a joke!"  
"Zelda...what's the matter?" Mipha asks her in a calm tone, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to talk about it?"  
"What is there to _talk _about?" Zelda frowns back at her. "You've all been busy _gossiping _away. I'm _sure _you know the whole story - _LET GO OF ME!" _You all watch in complete silence as Revali drags her back inside the castle.  
"Uh..._what _just happened?" Jay ponders.  
"I have _no _fucking idea," Tessa whispers back.


	629. Chapter Six Hundred and Twenty-Eight || HUH?!

**Time: 9:21 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Kylee Carta of the Immortal Humans  
Motives: Good**

Mario, Link, Lloyd and Kylee are standing in a diamond formation around Daruk. Kylee can barely keep her excitement in; as she would say, it's been a "hot minute" since she's had the chance to train.  
"Okay," Lloyd begins, "you know the drill. If it gets too much, let us know and we'll stop."  
"I wouldn't _worry _about it, little brother," Daruk grins back. "You four can give it your _all, _but you'll hardly lay a dent in me!"  
"Ready?" Kylee asks Mario and Link, who both nod their heads in silence. Her hands crackle with lemon-yellow sparks. "Let's _go!" _Daruk holds his arms over his head, with a geometric force field of red glass encasing his body. Kylee lobs a lightning bolt at the shield before readying another one. As she does this, Lloyd sends a vivid, viridescent orb of energy in Daruk's direction. The energy dissipates around the shield. Link draws out the Master Sword before swiping it at Daruk; his blade bounces off the surface. Mario leaps up in the air, somersaulting twice before stomping the shield from above. However, the Mushroom Kingdomer's body ricochets off the surface, causing him to fly through the air. He lands on the ground; a few moments pass, and he's back up again. The four heroes continue to attack the Goron in the centre.  
"We can do it, guys!" Kylee grunts, attempting to karate-kick the shield in order to break it. However, she rebounds off it, landing in the dirt. Lloyd disappears within his emerald green Spinjitzu tornado, attempting to find a potential opening. However, he trips over a rock, flying through the air and landing on the ground next to Kylee.  
_"Oof!" _he winces. "C'mon, Link and Mario. You've _got _this!" A projectile of fire erupts from Mario's right hand, but it narrowly misses the shield. As Mario backs away in order to attempt another hit at Daruk, however, he trips over the same rock that Lloyd had. The blue-haired heroine and the Green Ninja catch Mario before he lands on the floor.  
"It's all on _you, _Link!" Kylee cheers.  
They're all confused as Link sheaths his sword, bringing his hand to his mouth.  
"Huh?" Daruk frowns. "What are you _doing?" _Link whistles, his sharp pitch sailing through the air. Lloyd, Mario and Kylee exchange glances of bewilderment...  
...but as they spot a certain spectral pooch dashing towards them, they realise _exactly_ what Link was thinking.

_"Woof!" _Polterpup barks, leaping over a fence and bounding over to Daruk.  
_"Gah!" _the Goron cries, curling up into a ball on the ground. The four heroes burst into laughter as Polterpup begins to paw at the shield. "Get that thing _away _from me!"  
"Aw, _he _won't bite!" Kylee coos, crouching down and ruffling Polterpup's fur, _"won't _you, Polterpup?" The dog barks again, causing Daruk to shriek in fear.  
"That was good thinking," Lloyd commends the Hylian knight.  
"Good _job!" _Mario adds on in an enthusiastic tone.  
_"Heh_ heh, thanks everyone," Link murmurs with a smile as he runs a hand through the back of his hair. For a while, everyone's dead silent. Daruk's watching Polterpup nervously, as if he expects him to begin jumping about. "So..."  
"That was fun," Kylee agrees. "We should do it again."  
"I...still feel kinda weird about this morning," Lloyd admits. "Zelda _really _seemed off. Like...I've never seen her that upset before."  
"Do you two know why she's acting out?" she asks Link and Daruk. "I mean..._surely _there's gotta be a reason behind it."  
"It's really out of character for Zelda to be up to all this mischief," Link admits to her. "She's done _some _things before...but _nothing _like she's done today."  
"Yeah," Lloyd agrees, "she _really _could have hurt someone."  
"Well, little brothers and sister," Daruk tells the four in a firm voice, "you let Urbosa or I know if you see her doing anythin' else. Now that her old man's back on the scene, he _won't_ take too kindlyto her constant pesterin' of people-" He pauses as he hears a light giggle in the air, accompanied by a hearty laugh. "Do _you _guys hear that?" Kylee's eyes dart towards its source: the front doors of Delfino Castle. They then widen.  
_"Weren't_ they just fighting this morning?" she mutters. The others direct their attention towards Delfino Castle's entrance; it's at this point they too watch on in shock.  
Oblivious to the five's stares, Revali and Zelda pass by, giggling away about something unbeknownst to the heroes like schoolgirls.


	630. Chapter Six Hundred and Twenty-Nine || troublemakers

**Time: 9:39 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"I require a flathead screwdriver from the current selection," P.I.X.A.L orders, holding her hand out from underneath the prototype Digiverse simulator machine. Tessa hands her one of the mallets from the selection of tools that are lined up on the ground next to her. Every once in a while, you can hear footsteps on the running track surrounding the training centre; Peach, Pauline and Billie are doing a jog at their own leisurely paces. P.I.X.A.L lets out a sigh before passing the mallet back through. "This is a rubber mallet,_ not_ a flathead screwdriver."  
"Sorry," Tessa murmurs, taking the mallet back and searching for a flathead screwdriver. She really seems to be struggling, even though the tool P.I.X.A.L needs is _right _in front of Tessa. You take it in your hand before passing it over to P.I.X.A.L. "Thanks, [Y/N]..."  
"Alright," Borg decides, his hand hovering over the desktop mouse. "Are all the adjustments finished, P.I.X.A.L? The _sooner _we can get a test subject inside, the sooner we can get this thing approved and ready for use by the Champions."  
"Affirmative," the Nindroid declares, pulling herself out from underneath the machine. She closes the hatch. She turns to face Zane, who's waiting patiently next to Gadd, Unagami and Dyer. "Do you still wish to participate in the trial, Zane?"  
"I do," he assures her.  
"It's taking a long _time _to build the machine..." Unagami ponders, resting a hand on his chin.  
"You _see,_ Unagami," Dyer assures him, "Dr Borg wishes to ensure that only the _strictest _safety measures are met. By testing and making adequate adjustments where necessary, these measures can be achieved."  
"Tessa, are you feeling alright?" Borg asks with a tone of concern.  
"Yeah," she murmurs, wrapping her arms around her knees. _"I'm _fine."  
"Current biometric indicators suggest that there is more than you are letting on," Zane decides.  
_"I _don't want to talk about it," she mutters. "I'll be alright. Seriously."  
"Is this about Zelda?" you inquire. She tentatively nods her head.  
"I...ever since she snapped at her Champions this morning, _he's _been running around after her." She purses her lips together. "And _not _to mention...that whole thing with Kohga this morning was pretty unnerving. And he wasn't even _after _me-"  
She pauses as your phone begins to ring.  
You recognise the number _immediately; _it belongs to Miss Durian, the principal of Kotake and Koume's school.

"Hello," you begin, trying to hide your smile of disbelief. _"Let _me guess...Kotake was shooting spitballs at the whiteboard again?"  
_"Oh, Queen [Y/N]!" _she exclaims. _"Thank the heavens you answered! I tried reaching Mr and Mrs Quill, and I tried reaching the King, but none of them were answering their calls!"_  
"Wait...what's going on?" you frown. "Is something up?"  
_"Well, Princess Kotake and her friend Medli had both been told off during their mathematics lesson today for using curse words in class," _she explains to you, her voice still shaky with fear. _"As a result, she instructed the two that they'd be staying inside during the first break while the other students went outside. Fiore, she was supposed to be watching the students outside, so she asked me to keep an eye on them. However...when I went to the class, they were gone! We've looked all over the school for them, but we can't find them anywhere! Are they with you?"_  
"No," you respond, "they aren't."  
_"Oh, dear..."_  
"Yeah...I was wondering how long it was gonna take Kotake to act up," you admit. "Are the guards stationed at the school looking for them?"  
_"Yes."_  
"I'll let Medli's parents know what's going on. Thanks for letting me know, and if you find them, give me a call. I'll do the same if I find them."  
_"Goodbye, Your Highness."_ As you hang up the phone, you turn to face Tessa.  
"What's my daughter done?" she asks with a frown.  
"She and Kotake are truanting," you explain.  
"Christ, it's only _been_ one day!" she mutters before standing up. "Borg, let me know how the tests go."  
"Will do," the Ninjagian inventor promises her.

When you and Tessa step outside into the sun, you find Lloyd, Link, Mario and Kylee sitting on one of the hills as they chat with Daruk. Polterpup is lying underneath Kylee's arm, dozing off quietly. Lloyd's got the sleeves of his gi tied around his waist.  
"Hey, little sisters!" Daruk greets you. "Finally decide to get some _sunshine, _eh?"  
"My daughter is wagging school," Tessa grumbles back.  
"Isn't it her first day?" Kylee frowns. Polterpup looks up.  
"Two words," you assure her. "Kotake Dragmire."  
_"Ah..." _they all respond, understanding the nature of Medli's disappearance all too well now.  
"You know," you continue, "I _think _the little shits planned it. Kotake was telling me about how she and Medli were going to run away from class before their teacher took the role...so they could find Daruk and ask him to..." You have to hide a few giggles as you try to elaborate. "To destroy their school." At the very idea, Daruk begins to boom with laughter.  
"Little _troublemakers, _those two are!" he chuckles before leaning back on the grass. "You _have _to hand it to 'em for taking the first opportunity they got to sneak out..."  
"You have _no _idea," Kylee smirks.  
"You guys wanna go find 'em?" you ask.  
"We don't mind," Lloyd assures you.  
"Hmm...if _I _was a four slash five-year-old," Kylee murmurs, _"where _would I run off to?"  
"What about the arcade?" Mario suggests.  
_"First _off," Tessa demands, "where the Hell are Ganondorf and Revali? Shouldn't _they _be made aware of what's going on?"  
"We saw Ravioli heading out ten minutes ago, actually," Kylee decides, raising her hand to admire her nails in the sun. "He was with-"  
"Ravioli," she repeats in disbelief.  
"It's a cute nickname. I give _everyone _cute nicknames. _Anyway..._he and Z were laughing as they headed out." Tessa rolls her eyes to the point you can only see the whites, causing you to shudder.  
"Ugh, _seriously?" _she mutters. "Where?"  
"I _think _they were headed over to Gelato Beach," Link tells her.  
"Why don't we look there first?" you offer. "That way, we don't just find Revali but we _might _find Medli too. Kill two birds with one _stone_, y'know?"  
_"It won't be a **stone **I'm killing two birds with," _she mumbles under her breath. You all have to hide your laughter.


	631. Chapter Six Hundred and Thirty || 🥊🦘

**Time: 10:03 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Gelato Beach, Isle Delfino  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

You step out onto the pale sands, with Tessa standing next to you. Kylee and Link are right behind, followed by Lloyd and Mario, and finally, Daruk at the back. Polterpup trots next to you, sniffing at the ground. He sneezes upon inhaling some sand.  
"Any sign of 'em?" Kylee queries as you look across the beach. A few Piantas are lazily basking in the sunshine, while a couple of Noki walk up and down the length of the shore. Cecelia's in her juice shack, busy serving two customers their smoothies. But aside from that, it's pretty deserted today.  
"Hmm," you ponder. "Where _are _they?"  
"We'll look up at the observatory," Mario offers as he and Lloyd head off to the right.  
"I'll ask Cecelia if she's seen 'em," Daruk adds on. He's speed-walking as he tries to avoid Polterpup, but unluckily for him, the spectral pooch is already bounding after him excitedly. You snicker along with Kylee and Link.  
"Is there anywhere _else _we could look around here?" Link asks you.  
"Maybe behind the old Sand Bird tower..." you explain, pointing over to it, "but that's it." As the four of you proceed to walk slowly across the sands, you _swear _you catch a glimmer of blue...  
...but as soon as you spot it, it's gone.  
"It's _pretty _hot today," you admit as you wipe the sweat from your brow.  
_"I _don't understand why the girls would want to run away from a _nice, _cold, air-conditioned classroom," Tessa agrees.  
"Because they're dumbasses," Kylee decides. "It _is _in the Carta genes to be a complete dumbass from time to time."  
"I _still _can't believe it,"she murmurs quietly. As you kick some sand out in front of you, you spot the space behind the Sand Bird tower that you hadn't been able to see before. Tessa's eyes narrow as she spots two particular figures sitting there, laughing with each other as one rests her hand on top of the other's.  
_"Someone's _in trouble," you whisper to Kylee and Link.

_"Oi!" _Tessa hollers, storming towards the duo. "What the fuck do you two think _you're _doing?"   
_"Teresa!" _Zelda exclaims, her eyes wide with fear. She's quick to lift her hand away from her friend's, opting to rest it in the sand by her leg. "I thought you were back in Delfino Castle-"  
_"Shut _up, you," she sneers before lifting up Revali by the upper arm. "And as for _you, _you're in _deep _bloodywaters, mate."  
"Why aren't you back at the castle?" he asks her with a genuinely worried expression on his face. "I...I thought...I thought you were-"  
"Oh, so this little date here was pencilled _in, _eh?" she mutters before dragging him out onto the beach. _"Move _your ass. We've got to find Medli."  
"She's...she's _missing?"_  
"Wouldn't be lookin' for her if she _wasn't, _dick-head!"  
"There is _no _need for that language with me!" Tessa looks like she's about a second away from snapping, and you spot Link and Kylee covering their ears in order to salvage their hearing from the inevitable eruption.  
She lets out a sigh.  
"You're right," she tells him in a calm tone. "There's no need for that language, so I'll tell you nicely. Our daughter is truanting school with one of Isle Delfino's princesses. We need to go and find her. You'll be coming with me. Your little side piece can come along too, _I _don't give a fuck. Then, once we find her, we're going to go back to Delfino Castle and get ready for lunch. We're going to _go _to this lunch. We're _all _going to enjoy ourselves while we're there."  
"But-"  
"It is_ not_ negotiable." He lets out a sigh before going to talk. "Nah-ah! I don't wanna _hear _it."  
"You're the most _ill-_tempered, overbearing brute I've met in my _life, _Teresa," Zelda hisses at her as she steps between the two. _"You _leave Revali alone. He...he _isn't _some trophy spouse you can just flaunt off all the time!" Kylee's eyes widen and her jaw drops.  
"Guys!" she tries to protest, but Tessa's having none of it.  
_"Well, _you little homewrecking bitch," the inventor retorts to Zelda, "he's not your personal twenty-four seven _booty _call _either, _so _back _off."  
"What are you _talking _about?!" she shrieks back.  
"Will _you _two stop fighting?" Revali demands as he pushes them apart. "Teresa, _Zelda_ has been my best friend since childhood. _Nothing _more. I wouldn't even _think _of looking at her as anything else. And Zelda...must you be so disrespectful towards the woman I'm _married_ to?" His eyes narrow, and he steps away from the duo.  
_"Now _you've done it," you can't help but to murmur.  
_"Don't _follow me," he warns the two before crouching down on the ground. It doesn't take long for him to take off afterwards. By now, both Zelda and Tessa are in tears. Link makes his way over to his friend's side, and Kylee does the same.  
"Let's get you back to Delfino Castle..." Link tells Zelda quietly.  
"C'mon, girl," Kylee whispers to Tessa, "I'll shout you a smoothie at Cecelia's-"  
"Hey, _guys!" _you can hear Daruk's thunderous voice hollering. "You'll _never _guess who I stumbled across at Cecelia's!"  
You glance up to find him carrying Kotake and Medli on his shoulder; the two are squealing with laughter.

"Kotake Claire Dragmire..." you sternly warn your daughter as she jumps down from the Goron Champion's shoulder and lands in the sand, "you are in _big _trouble once we get home." She tries her best to ignore you, but it's at that point she spots Zelda and Tessa.  
"Oh! Are you two feeling okay? Did my mama's _yelling _make you sad?" She rushes past you before throwing her arms around Zelda. _"Don't _cry!"  
"Mama?" Medli asks while tilting her head to the side. She lands nest to you, quickly making her way over to her mother. "What's _wrong - OOF!" _She winces as Tessa throws her arms around her daughter and pulls her into a hug.  
"I was so _worried _about you!" she cries. _"Why_ did you run away?!"  
_"I'm_ okay, Mama," she promises her.  
"That doesn't _matter!" _she wails, holding her closer. You can't help but to feel awful as her daughter begins sobbing too. Kotake looks incredibly guilty at what's happened. She tries her best to avoid your gaze, instead opting to dig her foot around the sand quietly.  
"Kotake," you begin to reprimand her while reaching for your phone, "if you _ever _run away again, you'll be in _deep _shit." She lets out a sigh.  
_"Just _tell Dad so he can tell me off already," she responds while climbing into your arms.  
"You can _wait," _you assure her while dialling the number to the principal's office, "and you can _think _about what you've fucking done."


	632. Chapter Six Hundred and Thirty-One || chirp fleets

**Time: 10:22 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

Kotake and Medli are both walking with their heads hanging low. They're trying to avoid the glares from their elders as they slump into the castle, but Ganondorf holds a hand out to stop them from walking any further. Medli looks absolutely terrified by his very presence, but Kotake's expression doesn't change from the one of shame she's currently wearing.  
_"I...I'm sorry, Lord Dragmire," _Medli whispers, taking a few steps backwards in Tessa's direction.  
"Your grandparents would all like to have a word with you," he mutters, pointing inside. "They're in the kitchen on the first floor. And _don't _think you can run away...I've got eyes _everywhere." _Medli gulps before scurrying off inside. Tessa mouths a word of thanks to Ganondorf before following her daughter inside. _"Kotake."  
"What?" _she mumbles under her breath.  
"Library," he orders her. _"Now."_  
"I don't _wanna," _she mutters, crossing her arms and facing the other direction towards the heroes. "Can't I just go to school _another _day?"  
"You have to go _every _day, Kotake," you decide.  
"But _you _don't go to school!" she whines.  
"I did when I was _your _age," you remind her.  
"What about Kylee?"  
"I went," Kylee assures her.  
"Lloyd?"  
"I went to school," the Green Ninja affirms.  
_"Link?!" _At Kotake's yell, the Hylian knight crouches down to his sister's height.  
"I was in school for twelve years, Kotake," he decides, ruffling her hair. She narrows her eyes at him.  
"Surely _Mario _didn't go to school!" she protests. Kylee and Lloyd begin to howl with laughter.  
"Girl," Kylee wheezes while joining Link on the ground, _"Mario _did not spend twenty years of his life in school for _nothin'!" _  
"I went to school _every _day, Kotake," the Mushroom Kingdomer adds on, "and so did my little-big brother." Kotake frowns at the rest of you.  
"It's _boring!" _she wails. "I don't wanna go to school! Never! _Ever!"  
"Princess Kotake..." _Cavaliere sighs as he steps outside. "Would you like to read a book with me in the library?"  
"Yeah," she decides, pushing past Ganondorf and taking your advisor's hand. "Reading is _way _better than going to school!"  
_"I _know," he assures her while giving the rest of you a wink. You have to hide a laugh, but the second she's out of earshot, you burst into a fit of giggles.  
"She's _still _learning," you say with a smile, "but she doesn't even _realise _it!"  
"Y'know..." Daruk admits to the rest of you, "us Gorons don't really _have _school."  
"Good thing you didn't tell Kotake about it," Ganondorf decides while helping Kylee and Link stand back up. "Otherwise...I can _only _imagine she would have liked to go on her own little adventure to Death Mountain."  
"The kid could probably freeze the place over," you chuckle. You're all about to head inside, but it's at this point that Revali lands behind you all.

_"What does **he** want?" _Kylee murmurs to Link.  
"Hello," you tell him in a respectful tone. "You had enough time to cool down?"  
"Yes," the Rito answers you quietly before turning his attention towards Lloyd, Mario, Link and Kylee. "You four...I'd like to train with you, if that isn't a problem."  
"I've gotta get ready for lunch," Kylee protests.  
"But...it's not even _eleven _yet!" Revali argues.  
"I've gotta straighten my _hair, _boy," she retorts before pointing at her hair, which is much more voluminous than usual. "See all this frizz? _See _it?" He heads over to where she's standing before taking a few locks in his hands. His eyes narrow in concentration.  
"Your hair is _fine _the way it is, Kylee."  
"Revali, I make _Urbosa's _hair look neat and tidy!"  
"Well, I can _only _imagine using a straightening iron is going to damage your hair even _more. _I presume straight hair isn't your _natural _type, correct?"  
"Since when did _you _know so much about hair?" Lloyd asks, trying his best not to come across as skeptical.  
"I have a _daughter, _Lloyd, and she absolutely _adores _it when I tie her hair into braids. You learn a thing or two over the years..."  
"Bullshit," Ganondorf smirks. "You've been _wearing _your hair in braids since you were a _young _lad."  
"C'mon, dork," Kylee decides while taking Revali's hand and heading inside. "If _your _braids are good, I'll sneak you some _vodka _to lunch."  
"We're...already bringing wine, you know."  
_"And?"_  
You all chuckle as he drags her over to one of the elevators.  
"Hey, Zelda!" Daruk begins. "We're down one person for training. You wanna join us?"  
_"Go _on," Ganondorf ushers the Hylian princess.  
"I...I _suppose _it wouldn't hurt," Zelda sighs, her eyes still fixed to the spot where Revali and Kylee were once standing.  
"I'm gonna get a snack from the kitchen," you tell Ganondorf. "You want something?"  
"I'll go with you too, sweetheart."

**\- - -**

Mrs Carta is standing by the counter as she fries up some crispy onions. Her husband stands next to her, grilling up some eggplant slices. Tessa and her grandfather, along with Revali's parents, are sitting on chairs around one of the islands, chatting away with Medli.  
"I _know _y'didn't mean any harm, M," the girl's maternal grandfather tells her while ruffling her hair, "but you've _gotta _stay in school. It's important, y'know. You're a good kid, Medli."  
"Kotake got me into trouble," she explains. "She dared me to repeat everything she said for her juice box, and then she screamed out some _really _bad words! And...and I was scared the teachers were gonna keep yelling at us all day!"  
"Princess Kotake sounds like a _troublemaker," _Jet decides while crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his seat.  
"Are there any _other _children you can sit with?" Marli asks her while passing her a pink crayon.  
"They thought my robot leg was gonna kill them," Medli admits quietly, beginning to scribble over a colouring page. "And...well, they're _just _as mean to Kotake! We've gotta stick together!"  
"Aw..._honey..." _Tessa sighs as she wraps her arms around her daughter. "I'm so sorry your first day wasn't that great." Medli wipes away a tear before returning to her colouring page.  
"Hello," you tell them.  
"Hello there, Your Highness!" Jet says with a beam. "Do you know where my son's run off to?"  
"He's braiding Kylee's hair," you elaborate.  
"Kylee?" Marli asks, tilting her head to the side.  
"She's my best friend," Tessa explains, "and my biological _aunt, _apparently."  
"I _know _it's weird, Tess..." Kylee's father tells her, "but you'll get used to it."  
"I know..._I'm _just cringing at the letter I wrote to Johnny when I was fourteen. Like..._why _didn't anyone tell me he was my uncle?"  
"We were too busy laughing at those little comparisons you made," Mrs Carta assures her while scooping out the crispy onions onto a couple of sheets of paper towel.  
_"Please _tell me you shredded that fucking thing to pieces."  
"Don't worry, Tess," Mr Carta decides with a toothy grin. "I'm _pretty _sure John used it as filler at one of his monthly bonfires with his friends."  
_"Filler..." _Tessa repeats.  
"So," Marli begins, "we've been _meaning _to ask you dear. How did you meet our Revali? Did he save your life in battle?"  
"Were you one of the travelling maids from Hyrule Castle?" Jet guesses. At the question, Tessa hides a dark chuckle before turning to face you.  
"Abridged version?" she inquires.  
_"Tell _'em everything," Ganondorf assures her while opening the fridge and taking out some grapes. "You've got all the time in the world."

"So...we'd _formally _met during this...ambush, I guess?" Tessa begins. "Revali was invited to the grand opening of a hotel in Boo Woods called the Last Resort, and...well, I'd been kidnapped and brought there. When we'd first met, the whole situation had ended and everyone was headed home on a bus. And...there were only two seats left when we got on. Right next to each other, mind you. I was trying to ask him all sorts of questions, _y'_know, just so I could get to know him a bit better, but he kept on falling asleep. I think he must've been really tired from the whole situation."  
"Interesting..." Marli murmurs. "What happened next?"  
"We'd been involved in a fight with the Yiga Clan," she explains. "I was gettin' my ass handed to me by a footsoldier, but Revali put a stop to it quickly. I...I don't know how many times I thanked him on the way back to Delfino Castle, but I feel like it was at _least _seventeen times."  
_"Our _Revali, fighting off a Yiga _Clansman?" _Jet beams. "I'm impressed! Go on, Tessa."  
"After that...Kylee may or may not have set us up together on a date on the day of a ball," she continues while taking a sip from her glass of water.  
"I can only imagine you hit it off then and there," Marli guesses.  
"Oh, _God _no," she responds. "We had to dance together, and...well, _I'm _white, _he's _got short legs, it was a _recipe _for disaster. We...kinda got pissed off with each other to the point we fought _all _the damn time. We kept on picking on each other...we were _real _assholes back then. And..._that _got to the point where I may or may not have broken his bow out of rage, and he did the same thing to my glasses. I couldn't stop _shaking _after I did it. I felt so _bad, _so I went over to his hometown and managed to get someone to make a replacement for him. But when I returned to Delfino Castle, he wasn't back, so I went to visit Kylee in hospital...and then shit hit the fan because Queen [Y/N] and Lord Dragmire went missing. _Heaps _of search parties went out looking for them...but for _some _reason, nobody thought to look at Noki Bay. And...the Queen's advisor _may _have sent Revali there too."  
"That sounds like complete and utter _chaos," _Jet admits.  
"It _was," _Ganondorf assures him with a chuckle, popping a grape into his mouth. "[Y/N] having our daughters scared the two so much they made _amends!"_  
"And...well, we exchanged replacements of the things we'd broken afterwards," Tessa continues. "And we'd written each other letters too. And...then, Revali got my cousin to send me flowers. And _then _he got me a notebook because my old one was filled out...and _then, _Kylee set us up on a _proper _date. But...we ended up getting arrested for a crime we didn't even commit. And so we were stuck doing community service for a couple of weeks."  
"That sounds _awful!" _Marli worries.  
"Well...if it _wasn't _for that, we wouldn't have grown as close as we did. Then about a couple of weeks after _that..._I found out I was pregnant with _this _little shit here." She ruffles her daughter's hair. "But we didn't marry until last year...six weeks after her brother was born." She reaches into her pocket. "I've actually got photos, you know!"  
"Aw, _how _sweet!" she beams back. "I'd love to see them."

As Tessa opens up her gallery, she shows off the contents of the screen to her in-laws.  
"You look _lovely, _dear!" Jet tells her. "I can see why he married you!"  
"It was pretty strange, to be honest," you admit to them. "One moment, they were just recovering from all the bickering they did...and then the next? They're married, and they've got two children, and she's having a _third-"  
"You're expecting?" _Marli whispers to Tessa. She pauses for a few moments.  
"I got my ultrasounds back the other day," she admits. "And...well..." She takes a few moments to take in a deep breath. "I'm not actually pregnant. I never _was. _I've just been eating a shit-ton of food since we moved into Delfino Castle again, and I _thought _I was."  
"Goodness _gracious, _girl..." Ganondorf murmurs.  
"I haven't told him yet," she decides, "because he's seemed _pretty _stressed out lately. I dunno if it's what happened with Bowser and Midna...or if something _else _has been making him pretty antsy."  
"There's a lot going on right now for him," Mrs Carta decides, picking up the crispy onions and pouring them into a container. "Maybe have a talk with him about it tonight."  
"Yeah," she agrees before turning to face her daughter. "Are you sad you're not going to have another brother, Medli?"  
"One brother's _more _than enough," she retorts before setting down her pink crayon and taking a yellow one.  
"And how about you, Queen [Y/N]?" Jet queries. "How did you meet Ganondorf?"  
"It was the day before my eighteenth birthday," you explain to him. "You _see, _he was causing a bit of trouble..."


	633. Chapter Six Hundred and Thirty-Two || a date? ;D

**Time: 11:48 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: Queen [Y/N] of Isle Delfino  
Motives: Good**

"Where'd you guys think we should have lunch?" Kylee's father queries.  
"It's a _lovely _day outside," Marli decides, glancing through the kitchen's window. She's right; the only clouds in the sky are sparse and wispy. Save for that, blue skies are as far as the eye can see.  
"You're right," Mrs Carta agrees while snapping a lid on a container of julienned lettuce. "Maybe we should head out to the park in the east of Bianco Hills."  
"That'd be _great, _Letty," Mr Dolton adds on with a grin.  
"Who are we missing?" Tessa murmurs, her eyes wandering around the room.  
"Billie and Mercer are picking up Ophelia and Nova from school," Kylee's mother answers. "Harper and the Olanus sisters are looking after Komali at the moment...you _know _how _those _three are when it comes to getting ready."  
"Yeah," she snickers to her in-laws, "my cousins absolutely _love _doing up their hair and make-up. How about Corky, Pop? You know where she is?"  
"I can't say I've seen her since she dropped off that shoddy list today," her grandfather decides, crossing his arms over his chest. "Poor chook's probably _embarrassed!"_  
"Oh, it's not her fault..." Marli assures him. "She was _just _relaying the information she'd been given-"  
She's cut off by a squeal from the door leading out.

"Hey, Mom!" Kylee beams under the doorframe, waving her arm about in order to get her mother's attention. "Do you like my hair?!" Mrs Carta sets down one of the containers she'd been prepping before squinting in order to see Kylee better. Her eyes light up as she sees the extremely neat row of thin braids trailing down her back.  
"You look _wonderful, _hon!" she beams.  
"I _know, _right?!" she squeals, jumping up and down while running a hand through her braids. "They're so _neat!"_  
"He did a good job with 'em," Tessa agrees.  
"You like 'em, Dad?" she inquires.  
"You should wear your hair like that more often, Ky," her father declares. The three Cartas glance up towards the doorway, where Revali's standing.  
"Hello," he says in a rather timid voice that's unlike him at all.  
"They're not gonna _hurt_ you, silly!" Tessa chuckles. "Come in!" As he walks in, Ganondorf and Kylee's father exchange grins. For some reason, Revali is acting with the _utmost _caution, his eyes darting around from side to side. Once he reaches Tessa's seat, he places his hands on her shoulders and leans down to her height before whispering something to her, after which she smiles and nods her head. _"Of course they'll like it!"  
_"What's this we'll like?" Jet asks her.  
"Your son is the _best _cook in the entire castle," she declares. "He _thinks _you guys won't like his food, but you know what? I have not touched a _single _pot or pan in the last five years, and I've been _living _with him for the last five years. What does _that _say about his talent, eh?"  
"Are you _feeling _alright?" Kylee chuckles as she places the back of her hand against his forehead. "I mean...it's _totally _unlike you to not be confident in your abilities."  
"I apologise..." Revali murmurs. "I...haven't been feeling my best lately, I'm afraid."  
"Maybe some of _Letty's _food should cheer you up!" Kylee's father says with a grin.  
"Hmm...where's your sister, Revali?" Marli inquires.  
"I'm _right _here," a voice decides from the doorway. It's there that you spot the archer's older sister, with her arms crossed over her chest. "Can we just get this over and done with?"  
_"Avis!" _Marli exclaims. "Where are your _manners?!"_  
"I presume she left them back in the _Twilight _Realm, hmm?" Revali mutters under his breath.  
"Don't _you_ start," she reprimands her son.  
"Have you got any plans, Gan?" Kylee queries. "You and [Y/N] are _more _than welcome to join us!"  
"Actually," Ganondorf assures her, "we've made plans."  
"We _have?" _you respond, earning a few laughs from around the kitchen. Your spouse leans into your ear.  
_"Go and get ready, sweetheart," _he murmurs. _"I want to take you somewhere special."  
"Do you, now?" _you respond with a smile. _"What did you have in mind?"_  
"I suppose you'll have to wait and see," he answers you, taking your hand and pulling you away from the table.


	634. Chapter Six Hundred and Thirty-Three || d o i k n o w y o u ?

**Time: 11:52 AM, Isle Delfinian Standard Time  
Location: Delfino Castle, Bianco Hills  
Subject/s: The Golden Queen of ???  
Motives: Good**

"I...I don't know what it _is _about this place, Eon," Goldie murmurs as she shifts through a couple of books in the library, "but I'm almost _certain _I've been here before." Disappointed after flipping through yet another fruitless novel, she shuts it and shoves it to the ever-growing pile of books that have failed to provide her with the information she's looking for. A couple of the castle's guards are watching the two closely.  
"Hmm..." the sagely man considers, placing a hand on his chin. "I can't say I know too _much _about why you're feeling déjà vu towards Isle Delfino, Goldie. But perhaps someone on the island has an extensive knowledge of the island's history and can point you in the right direction."  
"But _who?" _she frowns, glancing around the room. "Who could _know _of such history?" With a sigh of defeat, she buries her head into her hands. "This is taking us _nowhere."  
_"Hey, Goldie!" Cali says with a smile. She and the rest of the Skylanders are making their way over towards the table. Save for Krankcase, who can't take a seat for obvious reasons, the group sit down in the chairs surrounding the table. Wolfgang eyes the pile of books with suspicion. "Why the long face?"  
"I don't know what it is about Isle Delfino," the queen murmurs, "but it just feels so _familiar!"_

"Have you been here before?" Krankcase inquires, lifting up his goggles from his face and resting them on the brim of his top hat.  
"That's the problem," she protests. "I...I _only _remember life in Skylands. I don't have _any _reason to believe I've ever been to Isle Delfino."  
"Did your mom and dad take you as a kid?" Stealth inquires, swinging one leg back and forth.  
"I'll admit, time has tainted my memory," she murmurs quietly. "I don't remember much at _all _from my childhood. Yet...Queen [Y/N]...there's _something _about her that seems so _familiar."  
_"Perhaps you should consult Lord Cavaliere," Kaossandra suggests, her fingers wrapping around a steaming mug of rich, deep coffee. She brings it to her lips before sipping a bit; setting it down afterwards. "He's the Queen's advisor and the leader of a group who call themselves the Shine Scholars. They're dedicated to researching the island's past and preserving the history, from what I've been told."  
"That could be a good place to start, you know," Woodburrow's elder assures Goldie. "Who knows? You could find out something pretty cool!"  
"We'll help you look for anything of interest," Cali promises her golden friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. The Golden Queen lets out a sigh before returning her gaze to her sceptre. As she twirls it around in her hands, she notices the strange, sun-like figure on the base. With two eyes of obsidian...it's a symbol that she's come across time and time again during her stay here in Isle Delfino.  
_"I _dunno about you guys," a smooth voice begins behind the group, "but I _really _gotta stretch my legs." They all glance up to find Flynn standing behind Eon and Goldie. Like Cali, he takes on a deer-like form, with relaxed, blue eyes watching over the group. He ruffles the dark blonde fur at the back of his head before adjusting his leather jacket. "You guys mind?"  
"Not at all," Cali responds. "Hell, we might do better looking around the _island _then we're doing searching in this library."  
"We should _really _be finding Eruptor, Cynder and Spyro," Kaossandra reminds her while setting down her cup of coffee next to Goldie's ever-growing pile of books. "Heavens knows what _they're _up to right now."  
"Knowing _Spyro," _Eon agrees with a sigh, "it _can't _be anything too good."  
"The kid's got his heart in the right place," Cali ponders, scratching at the back of her cat-like ear, "but to say he's focused a hundred percent of the time would be a blatant _lie-"  
_"...hey, Riju and Teba!" they hear a voice beaming. "There's those _Skylanders!"_  
They glance up to find Yunobo standing by a bookshelf and watching them excitedly. Standing by either side of him are Riju and Teba.

"Hey there," Stealth greets them with a subtle smile. "So...you're all friends with Jet's son?"  
"We hardly talk," Riju admits.  
"I barely know the guy," Yunobo adds on, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Yeah," Teba assures the Skylanders, "we're neighbours back home. His wife's a little _cuckoo, _though."  
"Y'know," Kaossandra admits, "I wasn't expecting someone so..._arrogant."_  
"That's _Revali _for ya'," he nervously chuckles. "You guys need anything?"  
"Tell me, warrior," Goldie begins while turning her sceptre upside down and hovering the end with the strange base towards Teba. "Do you know what this is?"  
"Revali's wife doesn't shut _up _about 'em," he assures her before taking a closer look at it. "That's a _Shine _Sprite, if _I've_ ever seen one."  
"They're part of the Isle Delfinian Royal Family's emblem," Riju adds on. "My grandfather's the King of Isle Delfino, mind you."  
"Hmm," Kaossandra ponders, her bug-like eyes turning towards Teba again. "Do you suppose there's a _reason _this coincidentally happens to be on my friend's sceptre?"  
"I can't tell you much else," the Rito admits.  
"Are there any _other _places these Shine Sprites appear?" Goldie inquires.  
"Ooh!" Yunobo exclaims. "I know! _I _know!" He ushers the others to begin following them. "They show up quite a _lot _in Delfino Plaza!"  
"Good thinking," Riju beams. "I can't believe _I _didn't think of that!"  
"You guys go on ahead," Cali decides. "I think I _like _the air-conditioning in this room!"  
"Yeah!" the Tessa from Skylands adds on with a chuckle. "Tell us what you find!"

**\- - -**

As a group consisting of Eon, Flynn, Kaossandra, the Golden Queen, Riju, Yunobo and Teba arrives in Delfino Plaza from the west, several members of the group can't help but to notice a particular aura of unease settled over the town. While the Pianta and Noki seem to be unphased, and the countless Ninjagian and Mushroom Kingdomer tourists are relaxed, _something _is clearly wrong...but what?  
Riju's quite anxious, opting to hide in-between Yunobo and Teba.  
"The streets are pretty _busy _today, don't you think?" she asks her friends.  
"Yeah..." Teba agrees. "Saki and I were here earlier today when the markets opened, but it wasn't as busy."  
"They're _always _busy first thing in the morning!" Yunobo worries.  
"Is anything wrong?" Eon asks the three Hyruleans.  
"Oh, not at all," Riju assures him in the calmest tone she can muster. "I think I'm just having a bout of anxiety."  
"You _and _your friends?" Kaossandra queries with one pencil-thin eyebrow raised. "At the same time?"  
"Knock it off," Goldie reprimands her friend. As they pass the seamstress' storefront, as well as Mistaké's tea shop and a store filled with sweets, they spot Aliya walking out of the latter store. She's carrying banana-flavoured candy in her arms.

"Hello there, Aliya," Riju beams, her nervousness melting away as she greets her friend. She throws her arms around her fellow Yiga Clanswoman, maintaining the embrace for a few seconds before stepping back.  
"What brings you out of Delfino Castle?" she smiles back.  
"Goldie here thinks there's something familiar about the island," Kaossandra explains to Aliya, jerking a thumb in the gold-clad queen's direction. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Isle Delfino's history, would you?"  
"I'm afraid not," she admits. "I lead the Yiga Clan, the devout faction of followers dedicated to serving and protecting Lord Dragmire from all who oppose him. We hail from the Gerudo Desert in the south-west of Hyrule. But if you're looking for someone who has an extensive knowledge of the island's past, I'd suggest Lord Cavaliere, the head of the Shine Scholars. He's in Delfino Castle's library as we speak."  
"We were just_ there!" _Goldie exclaims as Kaossandra plants her face into her palm.  
"While we're here," the sorceress murmurs back to her friend, "why don't we let this young Goron here show us where these so-called _Shine _Sprites are? We shouldn't let this trip outside Delfino Castle to go to an _entire _waste, should we?"

While the group, now with the addition of Aliya, begins to walk over the bridge leading over to the main section of Delfino Plaza, Goldie's eyes wander up towards the Shine Gate. The snow-white stone pillar, with gold curved around its edges, sits at the foot of the volcano. In its centre is a Shine Sprite, reflecting the Sun's warm rays. However, her eyes drift away as the group is taken to the south of the plaza.  
"Do you know much about Lord Cavaliere?" Kaossandra asks Yunobo.  
"He's married to the guy's daughter," Teba assures her with a grin while stretching his arms out.  
"Is that the younger Pianta woman with the eccentric speech patterns?" Goldie inquires.  
"That's _Birdie, _alright," Aliya agrees, opening her bag of banana candy and popping one into her mouth. She offers the bag towards Riju. "Want one?"  
"Thank you," Riju responds, reaching into the bag and pulling out one. It's fluffy in her hand, like a marshmallow. She takes a bite out of it and smiles. "Mmm...bananas really _are _the best fruit out there."  
"I dunno what it is with you Yiga Clansmen and your obsession with bananas..." Teba retorts. Yunobo stops in front of a grey statue before ushering everyone else to do the same. This statue depicts a Pianta man with a long, flowing cape, as well as a pendant hanging from his neck. A Shine Sprite is at the centre.  
"Okay," he decides. "This is the First King of Isle Delfino, King Monte. From what Cavaliere told me about him, he was around during the Era of Beginnings!"  
"The Era of Beginnings," Eon repeats, stroking his beard. "That is quite intriguing. During those days, the Realm of Destiny was stricken with chaos."  
"Anything ringing a bell, Goldie?" Flynn asks the Golden Queen with a cheesy smile, turning to face the aforementioned. His grin fades as he notices her staring at the statue in a complete state of shock. Her ruby eyes are wide with fear.  
"N..._no..." _she whispers. "It...it can't _be!" _As she slowly begins to back away, she stumbles over a rock. Kaossandra and Eon help catch her.  
"What's wrong, Queenie?" the former inquires.  
"That...that _man!" _she exclaims. "He...he was...he was my-"  
_"Beware, enemies of Lord Urutora!" _a voice cackles through the air.  
"No time," Teba responds, drawing out his bow as Aliya readies her katana.  
_"Kohga's _back," the Yiga adds on.

Oblivious to the clashing of weapons behind her, the Golden Queen continues to stare at the statue in awe. She rests a hand on the solid square block beneath its feet.  
"I knew you once," she murmurs, bowing her head down. "That much...I know."  
_"We could use a little help here, Goldie!" _Kaossandra shrieks as she dodges a spinning attack from the deranged ex-Yiga.  
"But _how?" _she continues. "You...you were my _what?"_  
"Goldie!" Flynn yells, stumbling backwards into the statue. With wide eyes, he shakes her shoulders around. "Snap _out _of it! We're in danger!" With a sigh, the Golden Queen takes her sceptre and aims it at Kohga. As a stream of golden light erupts from the egg in the centre, Kohga's frozen in the midst of an attack. The Skylanders and Hyruleans are allowed a moment to catch their breaths.  
"Any luck?" Yunobo asks Goldie, returning to her side.  
"I knew this man," she decides, patting the base of the statue. "I knew him _very _well...but that's all I know. I couldn't tell you _anything _else, I'm afraid-"  
_"Watch out!" _Riju cries, jumping in front of the two. They watch in horror as Kohga, now in his former state, picks up Riju by the waist and slings her over his shoulder. _"Let go of me, you fat oaf!"  
"I've got you now, Makeela!" _he exclaims. _"Let's see your mother try to wriggle her way out of **this **one, shall we?!"  
"Stop!" _she screams. Teba nocks an arrow into his bow and aims it at Kohga's head, but his arms are pinned behind his back by a Nindroid. Gradually, more and more of the group are held captive. Civilians and tourists are beginning to catch wind of what's happening; most, if not all, begin to run away while screaming their heads off. A Nindroid grabs Goldie's arm, but she's able to toss him into the ocean before her.  
_"Get out of here!" _Aliya cries. _"Warn...warn the others!" _As Riju struggles to free herself, Yunobo quickly takes off his sash before throwing it at the ground.  
That's the last thing Goldie sees before darting back towards Delfino Castle.


End file.
